


Raywood: Stories to Songs

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 447
Words: 772,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray receives roses and notes from Ryan whom he hasn't seen in a long time. What do they mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a combination of a bunch of songs that I have written stories to. Some of them are requests from my tumblr. If you would like to suggest a song please send me an ask! Not all chapters will have major character death. Only a couple of them might but it's nothing to graphic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This chapter's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ht80uzIhNs  
> My tumblr: http://goddamnitraywood.tumblr.com/

            Ray stared at the roses on his table blankly. The petals were bright red and the flowers were fully bloomed. They were wrapped in white tinted plastic with a pink ribbon holding it all together. A simple note leaned against the thorny stems.

_I’ll be home soon – Ryan_

Ray smiled weakly, gently picking the bouquet up, letting the note fall flat on his kitchen table. He ignored the thorns digging into his palm and slowly moved over to get a vase. He could hear his tears patter on the plastic, but didn’t clear his eyes of the salty liquid blurring his vision. He filled the vase and sobbed quietly. How long had it been? He had lost track.

Ryan was a criminal. He had dated Ray at first as a cover. Ray wasn’t supposed to be something to Ryan but he became something Ryan couldn’t stand to leave behind. Ryan completed his job, but he didn’t leave Ray for a year. He told Ray about who he was, but Ray hadn’t thought it would matter.

Ryan’s life caught up with him and he had to leave. ‘To keep you safe.’ He said. ‘I’ll be back.’ He promised. ‘I love you.’ Ray didn’t believe him. He wasn’t supposed to come back, Ray knew that, they both knew that.

Three years. It’s been three years. Ray stared at the blob of red on his counter, tears streaming down his face. His glasses were resting on the counter and he whipped his eyes with his sleeve. Ray thought he had moved on, but he hadn’t. After the first year he tried to date again and wasn’t interested in anyone. The second year he had a brief thing with a nice accountant but it wasn’t the same. He just gave up the third year, he was going to be alone forever. The only person he actually loved was never coming back.

He thought that he was okay with that. He thought he could live with that, but here he was, balling his eyes out like a child. He remembered waiting late into the night for Ryan to come back in the first year. He still did it sometimes, staying up without playing video games to see if Ryan would come back.

Now there were these mother fucking roses in his house with a promise that sounded painfully empty. Ray crumbled to the ground and cried like he had the night Ryan left, the night he realized that Ryan was never coming back. Just like back then, he had no idea if these were happy tears or pained ones.

He waited for Ryan again that night. He waited until he passed out at six in the morning and thanked the gods that it was Saturday and that he didn’t need to work. Ryan never came, there wasn’t a single trace of him in the house.

Ray threw the card filled with hope away. He didn’t need a reminder of what never would be. The roses stayed on his counter for the rest of the week, he ignored them. He went to bed at a normal time, not even risking gaming to two in the morning like he always did.

Friday evening when Ray returned from work, there was another bouquet of roses on his table. They were a soft shade of pink. There was another card written in the same messy hand writing as the first card.

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me. I know let you down didn’t I? – Ryan_

Ray cried placing the new flowers in the freshly filled vase with the first roses which were starting to brown around the edges. He placed the card under the vase then curled up on the couch. He stayed awake, going between being perfectly fine and balling his eyes out until three in the morning when he cried himself to sleep.

Just like the week before he ignored the flowers and avoided staying up late. He told himself over and over again that Ryan was never coming back, that he needed to let go.

Friday there were white roses and another card.

_Now remember when I told you that’s the last you’ll see of me? Remember when I broke you down to tears? I gave you hell through all the years. – Ryan_

Ray placed the new flowers in a different vase. Why didn’t Ryan just show himself to him? Why did he have to torture him like this?

He didn’t stay up that night. He threw the red roses away before bed, their petals were falling off and literally the counter with empty promises.

Friday there was another set of red roses to replace the old ones. As always, there was a card.

_I’ve been around the world and never in my wildest dreams would I come running home to you. I’ve told a million lies but now I tell a single truth; there’s you in everything I do. – Ryan_

Ray added the card to the pile and the flowers to the second vase. He threw away the pink roses, guessing what he would get in the coming week. He didn’t cry that night but he didn’t let himself hope. Ryan was playing with him. He wasn’t coming back, he was just trying to hurt him again.

Pink roses and another card rested on his table Friday.

_Don’t tell me that I’m wrong, I’ve walked that road before. I’ve left you on your own and please believe me when I say that it’s left for yesterday. Please forgive me for all I’ve done. – Ryan_

Ray’s resolve nearly crumbled. He had forgiven Ryan the moment he saw the first bouquet. He instantly remembered what he had forced himself to forget. He remembered Ryan’s hand in his, Ryan’s arms wrapped around him. The nightmares he helped the older man through and the fingers in his hair. His shoulders shook from the effort to hold his tears back.

The white flowers went into the trash and the new flowers were added. The card joined the others under the vase. He slept on the couch that night, dreaming of blue eyes and kind smiles that were only ever for him.

Friday brought white roses and another tear stained card.

_I’m no longer who I was. I got rid of all of my connections and disappeared. I did whatever it took to come back to you. I bet my life on you. – Ryan_

Ray let a few tears slide pass, remembering meeting Ryan as a criminal for the first time. Ryan wore a skull mask to protect himself and Ray had walked right into a robbery he was a part of. He remembered Ryan throwing the mask off when a gun was aimed at him. He remembered Ryan tackling him and protecting him from the entire fight.

He remembered Ryan trying to say cruel things to him when they were safe. He remembered Ryan breaking into tears and hugging Ray tight when he couldn’t say anything cruel to him. He remembered rocking Ryan to sleep, the older man begging him to never leave. He remembered throwing those words back at Ryan when he left.

Saturday morning there was a single red rose on his table. A small card was tied to the stem with a white ribbon.

_I love you my beautiful rose – Ryan_

Ray sobbed and picked the rose up. He jumped and whipped around when someone said his name. Ryan stood behind him, his hair cut close to his head, it used to be long enough for him to tie back. He wore casual clothes, a simple t-shirt and jeans, rather than the leather jacket and ratty pants he used to wear. There was no mask and no face pain. Ryan’s eyes looked tired but they were the same bright happy blues Ray remembered.

“Rye.” Ray sobbed, dropping the rose and nearly tackling Ryan to the ground. His anger, his pain, and his sadness were forgotten as Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and kissed his head. Ray sobbed into his shoulder and fisted his fingers into his shirt. “You mother fucker.”

Ryan laughed lightly and kissed Ray’s head. He picked the younger man up and walked to the couch. He sat down and held Ray in his lap. “I’m never leaving again.” He told Ray softly, his own tears dropping into Ray’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Ray leaned back to look Ryan in the face, he saw sincerity in Ryan’s eyes and smiled. Tears streamed down his face and he could taste the salt. “I love you too Rye.” 


	2. Polaroid by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets shot in the middle of a heist. Ryan has to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oE1-AHp0A-U
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan smiled behind his mask as he sped around corners on a motorcycle, trying to avoid cars and the shots the police were firing at him. The others were cheering in his ear, but the voice that he wanted to hear the most wasn’t among them. Ryan instantly frowned, the thrill of the chase instantly turning into panic.

            “Ray?” He had to shout to be heard over the others and the noises around him. “Ray?!”

            There was no response and the others started to panic as well. Jack was flying to his location under heat. Michael, Gavin, and Geoff were still trying to lose the cops. Ryan grit his teeth. “I’ll find him!” He shouted into the coms, ignoring the protests of the others. He pulled his ear piece out so he didn’t have to listen to them.

            He skidded through alley ways too small for cars. He bounced off of the brick walls as he made his way towards Ray’s last known location, the cops finally off his ass. He hoped it was something stupid, the coms fell out of Ray’s ear, or he was just being quiet. _Something._ Anything.

            Ryan loved Ray shamelessly. He knew his feelings, but he hid it from the others and especially from Ray. The younger man didn’t need someone nine years older than him who was creepy as fuck, and was too scared to take his mask off, in love with him. Ray only cared for him as a friend and a fellow crew member.

            Even if Ray loved Ryan back, that was a horrible mistake. He was a mad man, an idiot that love killing far too much. Ray was everything Ryan was not, calm, relaxed, amazing, generally a good person minus what he did for a living. Ray was the biggest heist Ryan had ever gone on and would never complete.

            Ryan was an explosion of danger. He would get Ray killed if his feelings for the younger man came out. He refused to let that happen. The only thing that Ryan could do was keep Ray safe. He would never fill that emptiness in his heart that only Ray loving him back could fill. He was content just watching and protecting. If Ray was not alright right now, Ryan was the biggest fuck up in the world.

            Ryan jumped off the bike, letting it slide away from him and further down the alley. Ryan stumbled once he landed on his feet, but quickly caught himself and scrambled to scale the building Ray had taken a snipping position on.

            Pulling himself over the edge, he scanned the roof, spotting Ray in his purple hoodie immediately. The younger man was leaning against the edge of the roof, holding his shoulder. Blood slid down his arm in thin paths to pool around his hand.

            “Ray!” Ryan rushed to the younger man’s side, pulling his jacket off. “What happened?”

            Ray smiled weakly at Ryan, dropping his hand so Ryan could press his jacket to his shoulder. “One of the cops noticed me before you guys got away. We shot each other at the same time, although I didn’t miss.” He chuckled without wincing.

            Ryan frowned and checked Ray’s shoulder. The bullet had gone clean through his shoulder that was good at least. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, pressing his jacket into either side of Ray’s shoulder. About two hours had passed since they had chased the cops away from this spot, Ray was bleeding so badly. Why couldn’t the moron tell them what had happened?

            “It fell out of my ear and down to the alley.” Ray hissed, eyes drooping. “Hey Rye, can I sleep?”

            “No, Ray, stay awake.” Ryan ordered, moving Ray’s head to look at him.

            Ray smiled faintly and reached for Ryan’s mask with his free hand. Ryan stiffened but didn’t stop Ray from pulling his mask up. “You even wear face paint?” Ray laughed, dropping Ryan’s mask lazily before using his sleeve to whip the paint off of Ryan’s face.

            “What are you doing?” Ryan asked, not stopping Ray at all, this was keeping him awake after all. He kept the pressure on Ray’s shoulder and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sending Jack a message to come get them and their location without looking away from Ray’s face.

            “I want to see your face.” Ray said with gentle tones. “You know, in case I die.”

            Ryan tensed up and put the ear piece back into his ear. “Jack, get here _now._ ” He snarled into the coms, not waiting to hear from the bearded man. He dropped the ear piece back into his pocket and moved closer to Ray. “You’re not dying.”

            Ray smiled tiredly, looking at every inch of Ryan’s face now that the majority of the paint was off. “I don’t want to, but in case I do.” He insisted, leaning closer to Ryan. “I should really tell you that I sort of kind of love you, a shit ton.”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and his heart stopped for a moment before beating rapidly in his chest. This was bad, he had told himself that so many times. That if Ray told him he did like him back, he would deny his feelings to keep Ray safe. However, he never thought the moment would come for him to do that.

            Yes, Ray could take care of himself. Yes, he was strong and able to take anyone he wanted out. Ryan just didn’t want to be the reason for Ray to be in even more danger. He couldn’t deny anything anymore however. He had always thought of his relationship with Ray to be like an old Polaroid picture, dull and slow to develop but also amazing and something that he never thought possible.

            “Ray.” Ryan said quietly, his hands never moving from stopping Ray’s shoulder from bleeding. What were the chances that Ray would remember this? He had bled a lot, so they weren’t high chances. “I love you.” He nearly didn’t say it.

            Ray was shocked, startled out of his near unconsciousness. He settled into an easy smile and cupped Ryan’s cheek with his good hand. “I thought I just fucked everything up there.” He admitted, his words slurring.

            Ryan smiled bitterly, feeling rain hit his head. He gently closed the distance between them. Ray kissed him back weakly, his hand falling to fist in Ryan’s shirt. Ryan pulled back and pulled Ray to his chest, keeping pressure on his shoulder.

            He protected Ray from the rain, carding his fingers through Ray’s hair as the blood was washed away by the heavy rain. He could faintly hear Jack’s helicopter, still trying to get to them in the rain.

            Ray struggled to stay awake, but was managing to do so. Ryan carried Ray into the helicopter when Jack finally landed and strapped them both in. He used the medical kit from the copter to temporally patch Ray’s shoulder together while the younger man passed out. Ray was going to live through this god damn it.

* * *

 

            Ray woke up in Geoff’s apartment two days later. His shoulder was patched up and he felt like shit, but he as alive. He wondered out of his room and into the living room. The other guys surrounded him, telling him what he missed and that they were glad he was okay. He didn’t see Ryan and he knew he didn’t dream what happened on that roof.

            “Where’s Ryan?” He croaked, looking around for that damned skull mask.

            The others glanced at each other before Geoff pointed to the balcony. “He hasn’t really moved from the balcony since we got you patched up.” He explained.

            The crew watched with worried looks at Ray went out onto the balcony. Ryan stood leaning against the railing. His mask was off and his face was clear of paint. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a few days. A cigarette dangled from his fingers.

            “Rye?” Ray said, slowly approaching the older man.

            Ryan tensed, having been off in a different world. He looked at Ray shocked then reached for his mask that was on the ground.

            Ray frowned. “Hey!” He sneered, grabbing Ryan’s arm with more force than he thought he had. “I remember what happened on the roof.”

            Ryan looked at him and Ray was shocked to see Ryan looking scared. “I-Ray.” He started, but Ray didn’t want to hear it.

            “Don’t you dare tell me it was a lie or that we can’t be together.” Ray snapped, pulling Ryan’s hand to rest is against his cheek. “We’re both a danger to each other.”

            Ryan broke down then, pulling Ray to him gently and hugging him tightly. Ray smiled and hugged Ryan back. Everything would be alright.


	3. Trouble by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's stuck on a dirt road and decides to hitch hike. This can't go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp_Xdv3MX3s
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!

            Ryan had been traveling for years now. Walking different roads, doing different jobs. He never once found home. The only thing he had from his family was a picture they had taken when he was nineteen and his father’s lighter. He left searching for what he was missing, what that was, he had no idea.

            He found that being a mercenary was the best job he ever had. It wasn’t the killing or the money, it was the exploration, the people. Even now, when he was blindly wondering on a road in Arizona, the sun beating down on him in the vast desert, his car broken down miles back, he felt pretty free just traveling around searching for something. Hell, he didn’t even know where this road led.

            He wondered about his brother and sister as he walked. How were they doing? He wondered if they prayed for him in that tiny, stuffy church his parents dragged them too every Sunday. God knows he needed redemption, with all of the blood on his hands. Granted, he had no idea how much that would help him when he didn’t believe in God in the first place.

            He glanced down the road when he heard the faint rumble of a car engine. Speeding down the road that he had his back facing, a bright car sped towards him. Maybe he should hitch hike, who knows how far he still had to go. Stopping and turning to face the car, he pointed his thumb up to the sky. He had never hitch hiked before, but this was what they did on those movies he used to watch with his mother.

            He was honestly surprised when the car slowed down and then stopped next to him. “You’re really fucking lost man.” A young man smiled at Ryan from the driver’s seat of the brown ranger. “Need a lift?”

            Ryan smiled back at the man, knowing that he was hiding multiple weapons on his person if this man did anything. “That would be nice.” He said, opening the car door when he heard it unlock and slid into the car.

            Once the door was shut they were taking off again. Ryan didn’t bother with the seat belt, it looked like the other man was doing the same. “I’m Ray.” The man said, eyes on the road.

            “Ryan.” Ryan sighed, glancing around the car. He didn’t see any weapons but that never meant anything. “Where does this road lead?”

            “Damn, I was hoping you would know.” Ray laughed, smiling at Ryan for a moment before looking back at the road. “Where are you from?”

            “New York.” Ryan lied easily. He didn’t know this man nor did he want any trouble tracing him back to Georgie.

            “Bull shit.” Ray smiled and Ryan tried not to visibly tense. “You sound like you’re from the south. If you’re going to lie, come up with a good lie.”

            Ryan snorted and relaxed, his accent was betraying him. He must be tired. “I’m from Florida.” He lied again.

            “Bzzzzzt. Try again.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “How about this, I’m from New York and I’m a mercenary for hire specializing in sniping. You’re turn.”

            Ryan frowned and glanced at the speedometer. “I think I should just roll out of this car.” He said, hand going for the handle.

            Ray pressed a button on his door and the doors locked. Ryan had no idea where the locking mechanism was. “Oh no you don’t. I’ve been following you for too long for you to bale on me now.” He smiled, going faster.

            Ryan sighed. “Who hired you?” He asked, glancing at Ray to make sure the younger man wasn’t reaching for anything.

            “No one, I’ve been watching you for my own benefit.” Ray said, giving Ryan a shit eating grin. “I have a proposition for you.”

            Ryan raised an intrigued eyebrow. “Oh? And what is that?”

            “You’re a mercenary, I’m a mercenary. We have our strengths and weaknesses.” Ray said, looking back at the road. “I think we should team up.”

            Ryan snorted. “Is that a good idea?”

            “Fuck no.” Ray laughed, smiling. “That’s why we should do it.”

            Ryan had no idea what it was that attracted him to Ray, this man who could have killed him days ago. He had no idea what made him agree to that stupid idea. He had no idea why it was so much fun taking jobs with Ray. He had no idea when he had fallen in love, but god damnit, if it wasn’t what he was looking for when he left home, he had no idea what he was doing.


	4. Summer by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is the new guy on the crew and Ray's shocked that Ryan trusts him more than anyone else on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE-BcmMJ63w
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray watched Ryan out of the corner of his eye. Ryan stood by the bar, listening to Jack and Geoff banter about something while his eyes were trained on the game Ray was currently beating Gavin and Michael at. It was between heists so things were calm. Ryan was the newest member on their team and all of them wanted to know more about him.

            Geoff knew Ryan from way back, apparently. Ryan had fallen in with a different group that he had easily taken over. He had invited Geoff and his motley crew of Ray, Gavin, Michael, and Jack to come help him rule the empire he had made. The heists here were amazing and they all generally got along with Ryan, even if the older man wore a skull mask all of the god damn time.

            Ryan suddenly caught Ray’s eye and Ray looked back at the game calmly, like nothing had happened. He wished he knew what Ryan looked like. He wished he knew more about the other man. It wasn’t to use it against Ryan, he was just curious.

            Ray jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up after killing Gavin, again, and found himself looking into Ryan’s cold blue eyes through the mask. The others didn’t like looking at Ryan, but Ray didn’t mind it. “What to go for a ride?” Ryan asked him.

            Ray blinked a few times in surprise. “Uh, sure.” He smiled at Ryan, seeing amusement and confusion dancing in Ryan’s eyes. He hopped up, tossing his controller onto the couch and following Ryan to the door.

            Michael and Gavin whined about him leaving, making snide comments about where Ryan was taking him while Jack and Geoff shared knowing smiles. Ray raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore all of them.

            Ryan led him into the garage and got onto a motorcycle that had their crew’s logo painted into its side. Ray raised an eyebrow, awkwardly getting on the back. He just held onto the seat raising an eyebrow when Ryan just looked back at him.

            “You’re going to want to hold onto me.” Ryan told Ray, amusement in his voice. This was the most emotion Ray had heard from the man since they met.

            Ray snorted. “Well, no homo then.” He smiled awkwardly, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist.

            Ryan snorted, backing the motorcycle up and taking off out of the garage. “Whatever you want to tell yourself.”

            Ray yelped when Ryan took off much faster than Ray thought possible. He clung to Ryan for dear life, laughing at the thrill of it. They didn’t do anything, they just drove. Sometimes Ryan would do tricks, just to hear Ray shout and laugh. Sometimes they went slowly so Ryan could hear Ray talk about whatever while they drove. It was an easy peace between them that Ray proudly noted that no one else had with the masked man.

            They went for a ride every chance they got. After a month of the rides, Ray was alone in the apartment, the others guys having gone out to get drunk. He hadn’t realized that Ryan was also in the apartment until the man sat next to him while he played Halo.

            “Mind if I play?” Ryan asked when Ray looked at him startled. Ryan wasn’t wearing his mask, but he was still wearing face paint so Ray couldn’t see his face clearly.

            Ray laughed and noted that Ryan’s face light up in amusement. “Fuck yeah, you scared the shit you of me.” He said, handing Ryan a controller and starting up a co-op game.

Ray was never scared of Ryan. Even when Ryan took out a lot of people with a crazed laugh. Even when Ryan would return to the apartment randomly covered in blood, Ray always treated him like he was just a normal person. Maybe that was why Ryan seemed so attached to Ray.

The other guys even noticed it. Ryan and Ray were stuck at the hip, not that Ray minded. He liked the other man, he was interesting company and fun to talk to. It wasn’t until a year had passed and they woke up after passing out on the couch after a late night of gaming that Ray saw the extent that Ryan trusted him.

Ryan’s face paint was peeling and he was scratching at is as he stretched. Ray chuckled and stood to get feeling back into his legs. “You should just wash your face.” He told Ryan.

Ryan shrugged and stood, wondering into the bathroom quietly. Ray sat back down on the couch, raising an eyebrow when Ryan returned, still covered in paint, but with a wet wash cloth in hand. “I’m too lazy.” He smiled at Ray.

Ray stared at Ryan then at the wash cloth before laughing and taking the wet cloth. “Sit down asshole.” He smiled, moving to kneel above Ryan as the older man sat down and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

Ray didn’t find this strange at all as he whipped the paint from Ryan’s face. He sat back when he finished, shocked at how handsome Ryan was. He wasn’t scarred like Ray thought he was, not that he really cared, but there had to be a reason for the mask.

Ryan opened his eyes and smiled at Ray. Digging around in his jacket pocket for a moment before holding tubes of face paint out to Ray. “You should know it by now.” Ryan told Ray, tilting his head back and closing his eyes once Ray took the paints.

Ray smiled and started painting Ryan’s usual pattern onto his face. This meant a lot more than Ryan was letting on with how casual he was being. Ray’s chest swelled with happiness, amazed and extremely happy that he was trusted this much.

Their drives changed a lot after that. Ryan talked a lot and Ray happily listened. Ryan was from Georgia. His family kicked him out for being, well, bat shit insane. Ryan turned to a life of crime after that. He met Geoff on accident, they were both hired to kill the same man and they had become fast friends.

It was a nightly ritual for Ray to wash Ryan’s face and then to reapply the face paint in the morning before anyone got up. Sometimes they would fall asleep on the couch or in the same bed. Ray was closer to Ryan than to the others on the team. It scared him and made him happy at the same time. He trusted Ryan with his life.

They had saved each other many times and if the other was hurt they would go and light a fire under whosever’s ass that they had to. The others took notice to their behavior and Ray knew that they were taking bets on when they would start to date.

He considered bring it up with Ryan a few times, he knew he loved the other man. However, the words died on his tongue before he could ask. Ryan gave him friendly smiles and he never saw anything past platonic love in Ryan’s eyes. He couldn’t mess this up, he was happy to just have Ryan trust him like he did.

It wasn’t until a heist gone wrong that his feelings bubbled over. They team was split up, most of them heading toward their own safe houses to lay low for a while. Ray was with Ryan and they didn’t have to talk about it to know that Ray would be staying with Ryan.

Ray clung to Ryan’s back, half asleep as the older man drove them on a motorcycle to a safe house. They had been running for a long time, trying to get away from the accidental shit storm Gavin had made by driving a fire truck into the gas station and blowing everything up. Michael had grabbed Gavin and made a run for it. Only the Brit was hurt, luckily, and he wasn’t hurt badly.

They thankfully made it to the safe house before Ray could fall asleep and fall off the bike. As soon as they were in the building, Ray collapsed on the couch and curled up into a ball. Ryan chuckled and wondered into the bathroom. There wasn’t much to this place, a small TV with an old xbox hooked up to it. A bed in the corner and a fully stocked kitchen with a small table made for two all in the same room. The bathroom was the only sectioned off room.

Ryan reemerged from the bathroom without his mask and face paint, knowing that Ray was too tired to help him. “Come on, bed.” He smiled at the younger man.

Ray groaned and curled up more. “No.” He whined with a faint smile. He yelped in surprise when Ryan picked him up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. “Rye!” He laughed when Ryan dropped him onto the bed.

Ryan smiled and ruffled Ray’s hair before lying next to him on the bed, toeing his shoes off. “Sleep asshole.” The older man sighed, crawling under the covers.

Ray smiled and followed Ryan’s lead. Of course he woke up snuggled into Ryan’s back. Ray stared at Ryan’s broad shoulders in longing. This was just it, wasn’t it? Ryan’s back would always be toward him. He would never be the most important thing to Ryan, much less a lover. Ryan would never turn around and make sure he was there. If Ray was a liability, Ryan would leave him. Although Ryan had killed multiple people that had hurt Ray, he did that for all of them. Ray had always returned to the team on his own during those times when he had to fend for himself, Ryan would never go looking for him.

Ray wanted to stay in bed and pretend for a little longer that Ryan loved him more than just a friend that any moment Ryan would turn around and take Ray into his arms, but he hated living lies. He slid out of the bed and moved to the kitchen. He could hear Ryan stir as he searched through the food for something easy to make.

When he turned around, a box of cereal in his hand, Ryan was staring at him from the bed. He froze, eyes wide at the gentle smile on Ryan’s face. That wasn’t directed at him, was it? Ray gulped and looked away, digging around for a bowl. When he turned around, bowl and box in hand, Ryan was right behind him.

“Hey Ray.” Ryan said gently, backing Ray into the counter. He move the cereal and bowl out of Ray’s hands before trapping the younger man between his arms as he leaned into the counter. Their foreheads rested together and Ray’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Rye?” He asked nervously, looking up at Ryan. He tried to lean back to get some space, but Ryan just followed him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever trusted anyone as much as I do you.” Ryan said gently, a loving smile spread across his face.

Ray’s heart beat a mile a minute and he didn’t waste any time or the closeness between them. He took it all as an invitation and kissed Ryan. The older man was shocked freezing, but before Ray could pull back and apologize, Ryan kissed back, his hands resting on Ray’s hips.

When they pulled apart, the smiled brightly at each other. The spent the rest of their time in the safe house as close to each other as possible. They never had sex because neither of them were particularly interested in having it. They were just as happy cuddling, talking, and playing video games.

When they were allowed to come back, Geoff calling them to the apartment, they acted like nothing had happened. It just came more common for their rides to last a few days rather than a couple of hours. 


	5. Shots by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan have a fight and Ryan needs to leave before he makes everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WOf7tVt3t4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_I’m sorry for everything_

_Oh, everything I’ve done_

“Fuck off!” Ray snarled at him, standing in the door way to their bathroom. The normally calm man was fuming, brown eyes full of rage. He’s hands shook as he clutched them into fists. “Just fucking leave already!”

Ryan regretted everything that had just poured out of his mouth. He had a bad day and he shouldn’t have taken it out on Ray. He was glad he still had his mask on, he didn’t want Ray to see him so weak.

It was such a stupid fight. It had started with Ray leaving his clothes on the floor and it quickly turned into Ryan throwing all of the younger man’s faults at him. He shouldn’t have done that. He was a mad man wanted in more countries than he knew existed, romance and loving someone as much as he loved Ray was a new thing for him. He shouldn’t have taken his frustrations out on Ray.

He turned and left, not saying any of the apologies he was thinking. He could hear Ray give a pained yell from behind the door. He drifted to his car, they both needed the space.

 

_Am I out of touch?_

_Am I out of place?_

_When I keep saying that I’m looking for an empty space,_

_Oh, I’m wishing you’re here,_

_But I’m wishing you’re gone._

_I can’t have you and I’m only gonna do you wrong._

Ryan drove around Los Santos for hours he didn’t think about anything for a long time then suddenly thoughts filled his mind and refused to stop nagging him. Cruel words twisted by depression and his violent side bounced around in his head.

The others didn’t like him, he knew that. Gavin was petrified of him and Michael thought he was going to betray them at every turn. Jack was just being nice, Ryan was always the last on the bearded man’s list of people to worry about. Geoff was just using him to get heists done. He always felt out of place with the others, but never with Ray.

Ray had always smiled at him and made him feel welcomed. Before they started dating, Ryan was so scared that his feelings for the younger man would get Ray hurt. That his life would be that much more dangerous, even if Ray didn’t return his feelings.

Ryan slammed his fists into his steering wheel, nearly denting it. He knew that asking Ray out, loving the younger man, was a horrible idea. Ryan destroyed everything he touched and he wanted nothing more than to keep Ray safe, to never hurt him.

What does he do? Hurt him by telling him things that weren’t true or shouldn’t have been said. He knew that he would never do anything right when it came to Ray.

 

_Oh, I’m going to mess this up._

_Oh, this is just my luck._

_Over and over and over again._

_I’m sorry for everything,_

_Oh, everything I’ve done._

_From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun_

_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved._

_Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved._

Ryan knew he was a danger to everyone. Ever since he learned how to shoot from his father when he was a child, he’s loved guns and the thrill of shooting living things. He was a mad man since he was ten. He never could love anything since then.

Toys, pets, people. He actually shot some of them or ruined them in some way. Ray was no different. He didn’t shoot Ray with a paint ball gun like he had his favorite toys as a child, he hadn’t built him up like legos to shoot down. He hadn’t shot Ray with a BB gun like he did the squirrels and pet cat his family had, killing the creatures. He had yelled at him like he did to everyone he cared about.

He had thrown everything that Ray hated about himself at the younger man. He might have as well as shot Ray in the heart because that’s what his words did. Ryan had done that to his mother, his first girlfriend, a women he once wanted to marry, and countless friends he would never see again. Each one had left him devastated and pained afterwards because he couldn’t apologize for what couldn’t be unsaid or forgotten.

He could say how sorry he was, he could apologize and promise to never do it again but that was a lie. That’s why they all left, because it was a lie. Ray would leave too, then the entire crew would be against Ryan.

He was okay with the crew disliking him or fearing him, hell he preferred it, but he wouldn’t be able to stay if Ray hated him. He couldn’t stand the idea of losing Ray because of his stupidity. He should leave before he made things worse.

 

_In the meantime can we let it go,_

_At the roadside that we used to know._

_We can let this drift away_

_Oh, we let this drift away._

_At the bay side,_

_Where you used to show_

_In the moonlight._

_Where we let it go._

_We can let this drift away,_

_Oh, we let this drift away._

Ryan found himself on the pier where he and Ray liked to go when they wanted to get away for a bit. It was a small part of the pier where no one really went. They had sex on the bench he was sitting on actually, and no one had noticed.

He wanted to smile at the memory, remembering that Ray had insisted on doing it to test it out. The younger man had been just as embarrassed as Ryan had been, but they did it and it was amazing. The memory just made him sadder.

They had fights before, either Ray or Ryan would leave their apartment and drive around. Somehow, both of them ended up on this bench where they would make up. Ray wasn’t going to come this time, Ryan knew that. He just wanted a few final moments in a place that he had fond memories before he skipped town.

He remembered meeting the crew and Geoff inviting him to join. He remembered meeting the others, only Ray brave enough to smile at him even though he was wearing his mask. He remembered Ray slowly growing on him to the point where he happily showed Ray his face when the younger man asked.

Ryan remembered wondering bitterly if it was all a ploy, Ray just wanted to bring him close just to hurt him. To give him away and sell his soul or some shit, but Ray loved him back. He had loved Ryan back. Ryan had just about ruined that now.

Ryan felt tears pool in his mask so he pulled is off and used his tears to clean the face pain off of his mask with his sleeve. He wondered if he would be able to leave it all behind. He really did care for the crew, even if they didn’t care about him. He didn’t want to leave Ray, even if the younger man hated him now.

It was probably for the better. None of them would miss him.

 

_And there’s always a time to change your mind._

_Oh, there’s always time to change your mind._

_Oh, love, can you hear me?_

_Oh, let it drift away._

He sat on that bench for hours, hoping that Ray would come and they would talk. Ryan knew it was a false hope, that he should just leave, but he continued to sit there. He continued to mentally apologize to Ray, trying to find the right words if he was ever allowed to see the younger man again.

Ryan gave up when it turned to be sun rise, he had no idea how long it had been since their fight. It was time to leave. It was time to drive until he reached the next city, book a flight and go somewhere he had never been before. No one would care, Ray wasn’t coming.

“Guess we always end up here, huh?” Ryan tensed, looking behind him with wide eyes. Ray gave Ryan an exhausted puffy eyed smile. “Can I sit?”

Ryan nodded slowly, moving from the middle of the bench to the far left side. Ray sat down on the right side, there was so much space between them. Ryan felt like he was already on a plane.

They sat in silence, Ryan wanted to get up and leave but he was glued to his seat. Every word he had so painfully worked out hours ago was out of his head but he so desperately wanted to apologize. To tell Ray that he didn’t mean any of those horrible things that he said, that he was going to leave so none of them had to see him again.

“You didn’t mean any of those things, did you?” Ray asked, his voice sounding more and more broken as he finished his sentence. “I mean, you weren’t wrong.”

Ryan shook his head quickly, pained by the tears dripping down Ray’s face. “No, no. None of those things are true. I didn’t mean any of them.” Ryan said quickly, trying and failing to not stumble over his words. “I was just angry, Geoff was giving me hell and Michael wasn’t helping. I- I should have never taken it out on you. I’m so sorry Ray.”

 

_I’m sorry for everything,_

_Oh, everything I’ve done._

_From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun_

_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved._

_Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved._

 

Ray looked at Ryan and smiled, the tears curving to go around his lips. “It’s okay Rye.” He said quietly. “We all get angry.”

“No, it’s not alright at all.” Ryan frowned, scooting closer to Ray and cupping his cheek. He brushed the falling tears away with his thumb. “You are literally the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time and I just hurt you so badly.”

Ray sniffed, leaning into Ryan’s hand and scooting closer himself. “You were an asshole.” Ray laughed brokenly.

Ryan’s heart was breaking. This was his fault. He made Ray cry, he hurt him that badly. Ray never cried, even when Jack had to snap his shoulder back into its socket after it popped out of joint, Ray didn’t shed a tear. “I’m leaving.” He finally decided, pulling his hand away from Ray. “It’d be best for everyone.”

Ray’s eyes grew wide with panic and he chased Ryan’s hand. He grabbed it and brought it back to his cheek. “No, no. Please don’t leave.” He sobbed once, trying to collect himself. “That wouldn’t help anyone.”

Ryan frowned and cupped both of Ray’s cheeks. Ray held onto his forearms, tears streaming down his face. “Ray.” He said gently, he wanted to convince him that it was a bad idea for him to stay, but the words died in his throat.

“Rye, please.” Ray moved out of Ryan’s hands and hugged him tightly. “Don’t go, we all say stupid shit. I was mad yeah, but I understand.”

 

_In the meantime can we let it go,_

_At the roadside that we used to know._

_We can let this drift away_

_Oh, we let this drift away._

_At the bay side,_

_Where you used to show_

_In the moonlight._

_Where we let it go._

_We can let this drift away,_

_Oh, we let this drift away._

 

Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around Ray, burring his head in Ray’s shoulder as Ray cried softly into his chest. “I won’t go.” He said hoarsely. “I promise. I’m so sorry Ray.”

Ray held onto him tighter. “It’s okay.” He sniffed, voice muffled. “Just don’t leave without me.”

Ryan could hear the double meaning. No dying, no leaving. Not without Ray. “I promise my rose.” He gently thread his fingers through Ray’s hair, tears falling from his eyes.

 

_And there’s always time to change your mind._

_Oh, there’s always time to change your mind._

_Oh, love, can you hear me?_

_Oh, let it drift away._


	6. Hopeless Opus by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets captured and sits in jail waiting for the police to stop fucking around. Just his luck that he got a cute and nice guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGnTR_oEFt4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan sat in the back of his cell, smiling devilishly. He had lost his mask when he was arrested. The police had scrubbed his face paint off, but that didn’t stop them from being scared of Ryan’s creepy ass smile. On the inside, Ryan was cursing himself for being so stupid.

            It was a stupidly easy heist and Ryan had gotten caught so that Geoff and Jack could get away. Perhaps that wasn’t _that_ stupid, but he was supposed to escape once they were clear. How was he supposed to know that one of the cops was going to ‘accidentally’ knock him out?

            Ryan bore holes into the scrawny guard standing in front of his cell. The young man was the only guard watching him and he seemed nervous. Leave it to the police force to leave the new guy with one of the most dangerous criminals in the city.

            “I can fake my death.” Ryan said smoothly, bored of the silence. His jail cell was completely empty, they must not want to keep him there for too long.

            The guard’s shoulders jumped, but he didn’t say anything. He just kept still and didn’t turn around. “I could make a Cherry bomb and replace your body with mine and get out easily.” Ryan continued, waiting for the guard to turn around so that he could see Ryan’s false crazed smile.

            The guard didn’t turn around and didn’t say anything. Poor guy must be terrified. “Oh come on, give me something.” Ryan sighed, running his fingers through his hair and dropping his act. “I know we’re both bored.”

            The guard continued to ignore Ryan, favoring looking at his shoes as he drew patterns on the cold concrete with the toe of his dress shoe. Ryan frowned and sighed. “Fine, can you at least tell me what they’re doing with me? I know I don’t have the picture perfect life, but at least tell me what’s going to happen to me.”

            The guard didn’t turn around, but his foot stopped moving, like he was considering answering. “I don’t know what they’re doing with you.” The guard finally said, voice small. “I just know that I’m not to leave this post for the next three days.”

            “Not even to piss?” Ryan asked, glancing around and realizing something else. “Wait a fucking second, there’s no toilet in here either. Oh god damnit.”

            The guard shrugged, not turning around still. “They said I could take you out if you needed to go.” He offered.

             Ryan snorted. “That’s just fucking stupid on their part.” He sighed, rubbing his face. He wondered if the crew was coming to get him, he doubted it, but he could hope couldn’t he?

            “I know.” The guard spat, sighing. “I don’t like it.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. Maybe he didn’t have to kill this kid, the police were clearly getting on his bad side too. He could work with that. “You’re a rookie right? Just like you’re boss to stick you with me. You’re easier to replace than a veteran.”

             The guard’s shoulder’s tensed and he looked back at Ryan for the first time. Ryan nearly let his surprise show when the young man was handsome. Bright brown eyes sat tired in a cute face. The guard had slight scruff and brown hair poked out awkwardly from under his police cap. “You’re not going to fuck with me that easily.” He sneered at Ryan before turning back around.

            Ryan stared at the guard’s back blankly for a moment. What he wouldn’t give to make the guard turn around again so he could see his face again. Well, he had nothing better to do at this point. “I’m not fucking with you, they did this the last time I was caught.” He lied smoothly. He wasn’t the one who was caught that time, it was Geoff, but he could play it off well enough.

            The guard went back to ignoring him so it was time to step up his game. Just as Ryan was about to jab at him again, the guard spoke. “Really?” He asked in a small, worried voice.

            Ryan shut his mouth and smiled faintly. “Yep, some scrawny newbie who thought he could take on the world. He was a moron and easy enough to kill.” He said, never taking his eyes off of the guard’s head, waiting for him to turn around. “You seem smarter than that though.”

            The guard glanced back at him with hard eyes. He turned to completely face Ryan and didn’t move. He folded his arms and stared just as intensely back at Ryan. “Damn right I am.”

            Ryan laughed, smiling at the younger man. He was a smart man, he had been jumpy at every sound Ryan had made before, but now he was sure to keep Ryan from doing anything. Ryan smiled, he had gotten what he wanted after all. He studied the younger man’s face, liking his insecure confidence. “What’s your name?” He asked the guard.

            The guard hesitated before sucking in a breath, his eyes never leaving Ryan’s. “Ray.” He said, letting his breathe go.

            Ryan nodded, smiling at the younger man. “Ray then.” He said gently. They stayed in silence after that, neither man looking away from the other. “Do I really look insane?” Ryan suddenly asked, actually curious.

            “Not right now.” Ray admitted, getting comfortable in Ryan’s presence, but not letting his guard down. “With the skull mask and paint, you look fucking insane.”

            Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “It’s been a long time since someone has seen my actual face.” He admitted, looking at the ground. “I’ve forgotten what I actually look like.”

            Ray stiffened, not sure if this was a trap or something. Ryan just liked filling the empty space around them with words. He always got like this when he didn’t have his mask. “What?” Ray asked, unsure of how to handle this. Ryan was a mad man, a murderer, but right now he looked nothing but human.

            Ryan shrugged. “It’s my way of hiding, I guess.” He explained, gesturing to his face. “A way of running away from what I am so I don’t have to admit to myself that I’m a monster.”

            “I, why are you telling me this?” Ray asked slowly, watching Ryan’s face for any hint that the other man was trying to trick him.

            “I’m a fucking sap without my mask.” Ryan admitted sheepishly. “I can only keep the act up for so long without it.”

            Ray watched Ryan silently. He was studying his face and eyes. Ryan was pretty sure the guard didn’t find what he was looking for. “You’re not a monster.” Ray decided out loud, turning his back to Ryan again.

            Ryan stiffened and stared shocked at Ray’s back. “Seriously? Do you know what I’ve done?” He insisted, frowning. “Do you know what I could do to you?”

            “I do.” Ray said simply, not turning around. “But that’s all in the mask isn’t it? Right now you’re just yourself, whoever that is.”

            Ryan stared at Ray then started to laugh. He laughed because they still had no idea who he actually was and because Ray was right. “They still don’t know my name?” Ryan asked.

            Ray shrugged, glancing back at him. “I’ve read your file which is only one piece of paper. We know you’ve done a bunch of shit, but that murder of a women ten years ago is the only thing we can charge you for.”

            Ryan smiled bitterly. He had no idea what women Ray was talking about. He had killed so many people, many of them he never saw their faces. “What women?” He asked, honestly curious. He might need to make that piece of paper disappear.

            “Some women named Annabeth?” Ray offered, looking back at Ryan. His eyes glowed with the thought that he might get a confession out of Ryan.

            Ryan shrugged and shook his head. “I have no idea.” He admitted, chuckling. “I don’t remember half of the people I’ve killed.”

            Ray deflated slightly, looking forward again. They settled into a comfortable silence for god knows how long, neither of them had a watch and there were no clocks around. Ryan tried to think of an escape route that wouldn’t end in him killing Ray, he was getting a soft spot for the younger man which was never good.

            As he wondered if the crew actually cared if he was gone, Ray started to hum. Humming turned into mumbled singing and Ryan listened closely, enjoying the sound of Ray’s voice. “Hey Mr. Cage man let me get a fresh breath.” Ray sung, the next few bits too soft for Ryan to make out. “It’s not a picture perfect life. Not what I had in mind. Let me write my own line.”

            Ryan chuckled quietly, listening to Ray softly sing the same song. He could pick out a few more lines, but it was clear that Ray knew some lines better than others. Ray abruptly stopped singing when a heavy metal door unlatched and squeaked open. Ryan’s cell was the only one in this small area.

            Ray looked toward the door, his eyes going wide and reaching for his gun. Ryan stood when he heard Michael’s signature yell and Gavin’s squawk. He was honestly surprised and happy they came for him.

            “Michael!” Ryan yelled when the man came into view. “Just knock him out!”

            Michael and Ray both spared Ryan a confused look before Michael obeyed Ryan’s command. Before Ray could react, Michael slammed the butt of a pistol into his temple hard enough to knock him out but not kill him.

            Ray crumpled to the ground, his gun falling from his fingers. Michael huffed and searched the guard. “Are you going soft or something Haywood?” He asked Ryan, pulling the cell key out of Ray’s pocket.

            “Only without my mask.” Ryan admitted, smiling when Michael freed him. He glanced at Ray and resisted the urge to make sure the younger man would be okay. God he was soft.

            “Did someone say mask?” Geoff asked with a smirk, tossing Ryan a new skull mask just like his old one.

            Ryan smiled and pulled the mask on, herding Geoff and Michael out of the room before Michael could tattle on how soft he was. He gave Ray one last look before escaping with his crew.

            Ryan didn’t see or think about Ray for six months after being broken out of jail. He felt assured that his crew actually did care about him, they saved his ass enough, and he was pretty happy over all.

            They were on a heist, well, running away from a heist. Gavin and fucked up and blew up the convenience store with a fire truck before the actually heist could be complete so they all split up and went running.

            Ryan was fighting his way through a bunch of cops to give Michael the time he needed to pull Gavin to safety. He was not going to get caught again, that was for sure. As soon as they were clear, he bolted. Running past cop cars that were just arriving, he caught the glimpse of one of the cops not raising his gun like the others.

            Ray was staring right at Ryan, eyes torn on what to do. Ryan nearly stopped running, but he had to keep going. He ducked through some alley ways, some police chasing him on foot.

Ryan burst out of an alley and pushed a motorcyclist about to take off down the road off of his bike. He hopped on and started driving as fast as the bike could go. Sirens wailed after him as he took sharp turns down streets.

One by one, he lost the police cars with dangerous stunts and some help from Jack in a copter. He was down to just one police car when this chase was getting old. He was half way up Chiliad and he wasn’t going to lose this cop no matter what he did.

He stopped and turned to look at the cop chasing him, half shocked and half not that it was Ray staring back at him. Ryan smiled behind his mask and laughed. “You’re stubborn.” He told Ray, the windshield completely shattered so Ray could hear him.

Ray was panting, like he had managed to chase Ryan on foot. The younger man smiled. “What can I say? I’m an ass.” He joked, slowly getting out of his car.

Ryan stayed on the bike, the motor running. He watched Ray closely as the cop approached him. “You do have a nice ass.” Ryan commented, chuckling when Ray blushed lightly. “I did have to stare at it for a while six months back.

Ray snorted, smiling. “I have a question for you.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, although Ray couldn’t see it. He folded his arms over the bikes handle bars and leaned forward. “Shoot, but not literally.”

“What would it take for me to join your crew?”


	7. String Theory by Les Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan betrays the group but he can't bring himself to kill Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. It was to sad for me.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jBdQk244ec
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s heart thudded against his ribs. Ryan’s gun barrel was pointed at his heart, he was going to die today. Ryan was crying, the barrel shook as he looked at Ray through the notched sight. His face was stiff, but tears were falling from his face.

            Ryan had betrayed them. This heist was designed from the beginning to go wrong. Ryan had sold them out, to who, Ray had no idea. Ray shook, keeping his face blank. He wasted years on gaining Ryan’s affection then, didn’t he?

            Since Ryan joined the crew, Ray had a boner for the older man. He was weird yeah, but he was also funny and nice and just insane. He and Ryan were a perfect match, kill for kill and life for life. The two sides of the same coin.

            “Just shoot already.” Ray’s voice didn’t tremble like he thought it would. “I’ve got nothing left.” The others were already dead.

            Jack and Geoff blew up with the helicopter and Michael and Gavin were MIA, Ray was just assuming the worst. Ray distantly wished that everything was different. That they were normal people who met in normal situations and fell in love.

            It didn’t have to be this way, Ryan’s gun pointed at Ray’s head. Ray wished he never fell in love.

            Ryan’s mask dropped from his fingers, his tears messing up his face paint. “Ray.” He said brokenly.

            Ray just stared him in the eye. “Kill me Ryan!” Ray shouted, dropping his sniper. “That’s your job isn’t it?!” He demanded. “I wish I never fell in love with you!”

            Ryan dropped his gun and wrapped Ray up in his arm. Ray struggled against him, trying to push him away. “Let go!” Ray snarled.

            Ryan just held him tighter. “I’m sorry.” Was whispered against Ray’s skin before a sharp pain shot down Ray’s spine from his head. He blacked out to Ryan picking him up.

* * *

 

            Ray woke up in a concrete cell. There was a bed big enough for him to lay on, a toilet, and a table. He was trapped here, the first day awake was spent cursing Ryan until his voice stopped working. The second was spent curled into a ball crying. The third day someone gave him food that he didn’t eat.

            The fourth day Ryan entered the cell. Ray didn’t acknowledge him. Why were things this way?

            “Ray.” Ryan said softly, kneeling beside Ray’s bed and trying to catch Ray’s eyes. “I’m trying to keep you safe. None of the others are dead either, they’re hiding.”

            He was lying.

            “You’ll be able to come out once I convince who hired me that you’re all dead.” Ryan continued but Ray wasn’t listening. “You need to eat, Ray.”

            “You’re lying.” Ray rasped. “I wouldn’t be in a cell otherwise.”

            Ryan stayed silent but he didn’t leave. Neither of them moved for a long moment. Ryan eventually joined Ray on the bed, wrapping his arms around Ray and petting his hair. “I’m sorry.”

            Ray actually slept through the fifth day. He dreamed of another world where he worked a shitty job at Game Stop and Ryan was his boyfriend who worked for some nerdy tech company. He dreamed of a world he wished was true somewhere. At least those versions of them were happy.


	8. Renegade by STYX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's a wanted criminal and Ray's a new man in the west. They were a perfect match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOQ4pkUAFbA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan tightened his grip on his horse’s reins. The pounding of the hooves on the dry earth beat an annoying rhythm into his head. So he had robbed a bank. So he had killed a few people. So the Sheriff was completely right in trying to hang him, oh well.

            He had hopped on the nearest horse and fled town as soon as he could, some supplies and his loot strapped to his back. He was never going to make it to the next town. Well, maybe dying in the desert was better than being hanged.

Sure, let’s go with that.

            He rode well into the night and by the next morning, his horse refused to take another step. Ryan slid from his saddle and flopped onto the ground. He horse dropped to the ground next to him and he knew that it wasn’t going to get back up.

            After resting for a bit he kept walking in the general direction of the next town, it was highly unlikely that he was even going to get there, but he was going to try anyway. By the time night was falling he spotted a fire in the distance. Well, just his luck.

            He walked, shivering in the cold and his sweat, until he got to the fire. Three men sat around a fire. One as tall and his hair went in a couple of different directions. Another was much shorter with brown hair and a sneer on his face. The third man looked like he was from Mexico, his eyes were amused although he was frowning. His arms were tied tightly behind him. Ryan saw the glint of the other two men’s stars just as they saw him. Shit.

            “Who are you?” The shorter man snarled, pulling his gun on Ryan.

            The taller man squawked, not noticing Ryan until his partner said something and scrambling to pull his gun out. “Easy now.” Ryan said, holding his hand’s up in surrender. “I’m not a danger to you.”

            The tied up man eyed Ryan with a smirk. Something about the light behind those eyes told Ryan that this man knew who Ryan was. “I’m not going to say it again, who the fuck are you?” The short man growled, cocking the guns hammer.

            “Names James Haywood.” Ryan said, using his given name. “My horse died awhile back and I need someplace to rest for the night. I’ll be out of your hair in the morning.”

            “Michael?” The tall man said nervously, glancing at the shorter man. The tall man had an accent. It took Ryan a minute to recognize it as British.

            The short man, Michael, snorted and put his gun away. “Fine, but if you fuck with us you’re dead.”

            Ryan smiled and put his hands down. He sat near the fire, warming his freezing fingers. Michael and the tall man talked hushed, glancing at Ryan now and again. The man tied up never stopped watching Ryan.

            Ryan glanced at the tied man and smiled at him. “What are you in for?” He asked quietly.

            “Robbery and murder.” The man smiled, nodding to whispering men. “I fucked up bad enough to have those two catch me.”

            Ryan chuckled lowly, glancing at the two men. “I’m Ryan.” He said, looking back at the tied man. “But I’m guessing you already knew that.”

            “I’m surprised the other two don’t know.” The man admitted, smiling like an idiot. “I’m Ray, I really look up to your work.” He said.

            Ryan smiled at Ray and chuckled. Ryan was a wanted criminal. Murder and robbery were just some of the charges against him. “Tell you what Ray, I have a plan. Are you willing to play along?”

            “With a dangerous fucking criminal?” Ray asked, with a sarcastic tilt. “Fuck yeah.”

            Ray and Ryan stayed quiet the rest of the night. They watched Michael and the taller man, Gavin, banter and argue. Michael was the last to fall asleep, wanting to keep an eye on Ray and Ryan who were both pretending to sleep.

            As soon as the short sheriff passed out, leaning against Gavin, Ryan pulled a knife out of his boot and cut the ropes tying Ray’s arms. Ray jumped up and quietly took Michael’s and Gavin’s guns. He passed one to Ryan as the older man untied one of the sheriff’s horses.

            Pulling himself up, he almost left without Ray. However, he and Ray had talked quietly to each other under Michael and Gavin’s bickering. He could grow attached to Ray and he could always use a good man to watch his back.

            So instead of running off with the horse like he had planned, Ryan helped Ray to climb onto the back of the horse and started to ride. They would make it to the next town by the next night if the horse didn’t give out.

            Ray laughed as they galloped away from Michael and Gavin. “Fucking hell!” He cursed, holding onto Ryan. “I’m guessing your just dumping me in the next town?”

            Ryan chuckled and relaxed, liking the feeling of Ray’s arms wrapped around him. He was used to long nights alone. “Actually, I was thinking that we could test your skills and you could join me.”

            Ray was silent for a long moment then laughed high and loud over the pounding of the horse’s hooves. “Fuck yeah!”

            When they got to the town, they stayed the night in a small inn, having to share the bed although neither of them minded. The next morning, Ryan put Ray to the test, sending the younger man into a bank to help rob the place. Ray was good, he was a perfect shot and smart. He would be useful.

            They rode out of the town on a stolen horse and a thousand dollars richer. The sheriff was on their tail, but that was nothing that they couldn’t handle. Even after two years of running, they were still the most wanted and best thieves in the business.

            It also took them two years to become something other than partners in crime. Ray had made the first move, kissing Ryan after a close call with a barrel to his head. Even when they walked the gallows together a year later, they were all smiles, happy that they were going to either die or escape together.

            Ray always marveled at how Ryan could manage to get out of any rope, even Ray’s noose felt a little loose. 


	9. This is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were captured and Ryan will do anything to protect Ray. He can apologize when they think he's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGE381tbQa8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            They were both crying. Ray struggled against the mobster’s men who was pulling him away from Ryan. He was trying to punch and kick at them, but they were grabbing him and pulling him away.

            Ryan damn near roared. He was killing the men trying to get to him as he cried under his mask. They were going to torture Ray and make him watch, he knew that. He wasn’t going to let it happen. Even as he was being overrun and he could no longer see Ray or hear his shouts.

            He fought until someone knocked him out and he woke up tied to a chair. He flinched at the sound of skin hitting skin. “Oh look, he’s awake.” Ryan’s head was pulled back by his hair, his mask thrown away somewhere.

            He looked around through squinted eyes. Ray was tied up in front of him, knives holding his hands down to the chair. His face was bleeding and bruised and his eyes glowed angrily. Ryan’s chest ached, he failed, he was supposed to keep Ray safe and look what he did.

            “So.” The man holding Ryan’s hair sneered at him. “We’re going to keep torturing your boy toy here until you tell us what’s going on.”

            Ryan looked at Ray, he didn’t want to do this, but he was going to do it anyway. He started to laugh. “You think I care?” He asked the man. Ray’s eyes never changed. It broke Ryan’s heart. “Kill him for all I care.”

            The man sneered, dropping Ryan’s head. He opened the door to the room and shouted something to someone. Soon men came in and untie Ray and pull the knives out of his palms. They started to drag him away. Ray never looked away from Ryan and Ryan pretended to not care. He just stared ahead of him.

            “Well that makes things difficult.” The man sighed, closing the door and approaching Ryan. He twirled a knife in his hand. “It was a fifty-fifty chance that you actually cared. I guess I’ll just have to get it out of you then.”

            Ryan just smiled at the man. “Good luck with that.” He spat. Now that he was sure that Ray could get himself to safety, he wasn’t saying anything. That’s how he worked. He would never fall apart in front of this man now, even if he hurt Ray in the process, he could always apologize when they thought he was dead.

* * *

 

            Ray stood over the two guards who were dragging him away, wobbly, but triumphant. He knew that Ryan had lied, he knew that Ryan said that so Ray could be free but the words still stung. Ray took the men’s guns and started to run for where the torture room was.

            He hadn’t seen any other men on their way out, but that didn’t mean there were none. He carefully checked every corner, his hands burning from the bleeding slits in them. He kept going, getting to the door.

            Pressing his ears to the door he winced when he heard Ryan yell in pain. “Well, Mad King, you’re tougher than I thought.” The man mocked and Ray grit his teeth. “You really had us fooled with that boy.”

            “I’m a good actor.” Ryan growled in pain. Ray smiled bitterly, he couldn’t agree more.

            He wasted no more time, throwing the door open and riddling the man standing over Ryan full of holes. The man fell down and Ray dropped the gun. Ryan looked at Ray shocked, blood dripping from his head and deep knife wounds covering his body, they were all cauterized and probably hurt like hell. Those were going to leave some nasty scars.

            “Ray?!” Ryan hissed, frowning. “What are you doing? You should have run away!”

            Ray laughed bitterly, cutting Ryan free and pulling the man to stand. He hooked Ryan’s arm around his shoulders. “And leave you here? No fucking way.”

            Ryan frowned and hobbled in step with Ray as the younger man helped him out of the building. “You should have just left me!” He argued, keeping an eye out for anyone coming to inspect the gun shots.

            Ray snorted. “Not this, if you love me let me go, shit again.” He sighed, fumbling with the pistol he stolen from one of the guards for a moment before getting it into position to fire if need be. “We’re going down together if we’re going down at all.”

            Ryan gave a pained laugh, shaking his head. Ray shot anyone they came in contact with, grabbing any ammo the men might have been carrying. They stumbled out of the building and ran as fast they could in their condition. How did they get captured by these morons? They weren’t even guarding their own building.

            Then they heard the copters hovering over them. “If we go down we go down together.” Ryan echoed, looking at Ray.

            Ray gave Ryan a shit eating grin and pushed the older man into an alley way. “I lied.” He smiled at Ryan, running back into the open, knowing that Ryan couldn’t follow him.


	10. Kiss from a Rose by Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan works at a flower shop and Ray brightens his boring days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7y19ED6Vrk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan owed a flower shop on a decent side of town. It was a small store that Ryan had struggled to bring up from a shitty one room building destroyed by a fire to a beautiful store that had two floors. The first floor was wall to wall flowers with a neatly organized freezer section. The second floor Ryan had made into his home.

            Life wasn’t necessarily bad, but he wasn’t entirely happy either. All of this work on this shop and he was just barely scrapping by. He had extra funds from his side job as an animator for commercials which he worked on from home, but they just barely covered his expenses.

             What he could really use was someone to work the shop for him so he could focus on his side job, but that meant paying someone which he couldn’t afford. It was an endless circle of crap.

            It was a slow day and Ryan was working on an animation at the front desk when the bell attached to his door rang. Smiling despite the thoughts whirling around in his head, he looked at his customer.

            A young man stood awkwardly in front of the door. He was glancing around nervously. He was a head shorter than Ryan, his short black hair was a mess although his light beard was well trimmed. He was wearing a light purple hoodie, t-shirt, and shorts.

            “Hello!” Ryan said cheerfully, although it didn’t reach his eyes. “What can I help you with?”

            The young man seemed shocked that Ryan had bothered to say anything to him. He glanced around again before finally looking at Ryan. He smiled slightly, coming over to the desk and pointing to the red roses behind Ryan. “Can I have one of those?” He asked sheepishly.

            Ryan chuckled, finding the young man’s awkwardness kind of adorable. “For your girlfriend?” He assumed, the man was too young to be married, that and he didn’t have a ring.

            “Huh?” Oh! No!” The man laughed, blushing lightly. “I’m forever single! No, I just like roses.” He shrugged.

            Ryan chuckled, slightly surprised, and pulled out one of the roses. He made sure that there weren’t any thrones on the stem before holding it out to the man. “Sorry I assumed, is that all?”

            The man’s eyes were on the rose. He gently took is and gently stroked the petals with his fingers. Ryan was mesmerized for a moment by the soft smile on the man’s face and the caring light in his eyes. “This is it.” He said looking up at Ryan and snapping him out of his trance.

            “Oh, uh. Right, well that’s two bucks.” He smiled at the younger man.

            The man dug in his pocket and pulled out a ratty old wallet. He pulled out a five and handed it to Ryan. “Thank you, keep the change.” He smiled sheepishly before pocketing his wallet and walking out of the store with a skip in his step.

            The man returned every day around the same time. He always asked for a rose and gave Ryan significantly more money each time. Ryan finally stopped him from leaving with a perfect white rose when the younger man dropped a twenty on the counter.

            “This is too much for me to take.” Ryan insisted, holding the twenty back out to the man.

            The man smiled and shook his head. “It’s fine.” He smiled, leaving without taking the money. “See you tomorrow!” He added before nearly running out of the shop before Ryan could stop him again.

            The next day, as soon as the man walked up to the counter, Ryan held the twenty from the day before out to him. “I insist that you take this back.” He said to the man’s confused look.

            “It’s fine, really.” The man smiled. “Keep it.”

            Ryan sighed and gave up. Without needing to be told, he turned and looked through his roses. He picked a pink rose but hesitated before turning around. “What’s your name?”

            The man blinked, startled, before smiling lazily. “Oh, I’m Ray.”

            Ryan smiled and handed the rose to Ray. “I’m Ryan.” He said. “Thank you for coming every day.”

            “It’s not a problem, I really like your roses. You have the best in town.” Ray admitted. “See you tomorrow.”

            Ryan waved to Ray as he left. He chuckled, shaking his head. He hadn’t realized that Ray coming to his shop had started to brighten his day. The next few times Ray came, they talked more and more. They both were huge gamers and enjoyed generally the same taste in music and movies.

            Ryan started to make special roses for Ray, refusing to take more than a couple dollars for each blue, purple, or orange rose he gave the younger man. Ray started staying longer and longer in the shop, when he could.

            Ryan hadn’t realized he had the smallest crush for Ray until, after six months of talking, Ray came to the store with someone in tow. Ray came in, laughing with a tall man with wild black hair and a goofy smile.

            Ryan’s smile faltered for only a moment when he saw them together. “Welcome.” He said with his old false cheerfulness.

            “Ryan!” Ray said happily, rushing to the counter. “This is Mark!” He said, gesturing to his friend who waved awkwardly at Ryan.

            “Hello, nice to meet you.” Ryan smiled, offering Mark his hand.

            Mark took Ryan’s hand in a strong handshake before releasing it. “Ray talks about you and this shop a lot.” He said, chuckling when Ray blushed and glared at him.

            Ryan raised shocked eyebrows. “He does?” He asked, looking at the younger man.

            “Uh, yeah, maybe.” Ray said awkwardly which Ryan found just adorable, wait. What? When did he start thinking that Ray was adorable? Probably from day one. Oh no. That’s not good.

            “Maybe?” Mark snorted, smiling. He ruffled Ray’s hair and Ryan’s blood boiled for only a moment before he calmed himself again.

            Ray stayed and talked with Ryan, buying a rose like he always did. However, this time it felt like Ryan was just buying the younger man’s time. When the two left much sooner than Ray usually left, Ryan was left with a slight empty feeling.

            The feeling just grew when Mark would come to the shop with Ray more often than not. Ryan fell hard, and he was out of luck. Mark looked like he liked Ray and Ray wasn’t stopping the idea.

            Ryan was in a horrible mood when the bell chimed a long time before Ray usually came by. Ryan forced himself to smile and then tried not to scowl when Mark walked into the shop without Ray.

            Mark smiled back at Ryan and leaned against the counter. “So.” He said in a roundabout way. “You like Ray right?”

            Ryan stiffened and frowned. “What?” He asked awkwardly. Was Mark going to tell him to back off or something equally as childish?

            Mark chuckled and smiled at Ryan. “Just an idea, but Ray would love to work here with you, just a suggestion.” He smiled mischievously before dropping a twenty in Ryan’s tip jar and walking quickly out of the shop.

            Ryan stared after the man, completely confused. Mark’s words bounced around in his head. Would it be okay if Ryan did ask Ray to work for him? Would that be weird? Ray was in the shop more often now.

            Ryan brewed over Mark’s work for a week. Mark didn’t come to the shop with Ray again when Ryan inquired about it, Ray just said that Mark had something else to do at this time. Ryan wondered if Mark just gave him approval or something.

            “Ray.” Ryan said, trying to word his thoughts correctly one evening before closing.

            “Yeah Rye?” Ray asked from where he was looking over some lilies on display.

            “Would you like to work here?” Ryan asked awkwardly, watching Ray carefully.

            Ray’s eyes light up with excitement. “Fuck yeah I would!” He said, coming over to Ryan. “I love this shop.”

            Ryan smiled, relaxing. “Then you wouldn’t mind? I mean, I can’t pay you much.”

            “Don’t worry about that.” Ray smiled, brown eyes bright. “I have another job that pays well.”

            Ray started working in the shop the next week. While Ray handled the customers, the few that Ryan had anyway, Ryan focused on his animation work and started to take bigger jobs. Soon enough he had a stable income and things were looking better.

            It was all thanks to Ray really. For working for Ryan with little pay and for entering Ryan’s shop to begin with. Since Ray entered his shop, for ‘only the roses’ Ray claims with a blush, Ryan’s days had started to brighten.

            Ryan had no other way to thank Ray for all of this other than an awkward kiss in the freezer which Ray happily returned. Ryan and Ray shared many kisses after that, and Ryan felt like he was being kissed by a perfect rose.


	11. I'm in Love with a Killer by Jeffree Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-heist happenings for Ray and Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlCoJfLZV-U
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Maybe Ryan’s insane smile and laugh shouldn’t turn Ray on as much as it did. Maybe the idea of Ryan torturing someone and skinning them alive shouldn’t have made him want to pin the older man to a bed and fucking him senseless. Just maybe.

            Ray was lost in his own pleasure as he and Ryan ran from the cops on a motorcycle. Ryan’s arm was wrapped around Ray’s waist, far too close to his crotch, on purpose, firing at the police. He laughed every time he killed a man and it went straight to Ray’s pants.

            As soon as they were safe, Ray drove to his apartment, nearly crashing them in his rush to pull Ryan into his apartment and take that damned mask off. They both had gunshot wounds, but they ignored them as Ray pulled Ryan into a harsh kiss as soon as the door closed behind them.

            He had flung Ryan’s mask off, barely noticing that Ryan wasn’t wearing face paint. Ryan easily pained him to the door and slide his leg between Ray’s. Ray moaned and bucked into his leg as he tasted blood on Ryan’s mouth. He had no idea whose it was, but it made the kiss just that much better.

            Like all of their post-heist sex, it ended with Ray tied to the bed and Ryan roughly pounding into him. Ray was covered in fresh cuts and blood, but he didn’t give a damn.

            As Ryan hovered above him, panting and just looking Ray over, Ray finally started to ache. He had been nicked multiple times by a bullet and so was Ryan. They were both covered in blood and Ryan chuckled gently.

            He untied Ray’s arms and cradled him gently to his chest as he walked to the bathroom. “Are you okay my rose?” Ryan asked Ray, kissing his head gently.

            Ray smiled lazily, snuggling into Ryan’s chest as the older man put the toilet seat down so that he could sit on it. “I’m good.” He sighed, watching Ryan grab a medical kit.

            Ryan smiled and gently started cleaning Ray up. Ray leaned against Ryan, half asleep. He watched the older man patch him up gently, he loved the sex yes, but he loved how gentle Ryan was afterwards.

            Once Ray was completely patched up and wrapped up in a blanket, the younger man insisted on cleaning Ryan up. The older man held still as Ray gently cleaned Ryan up and dressed his wounds.

            Once finished, Ryan scooped Ray up into his arms and took them to the couch since the bed was a little, well, bloody. They were both murders, but they still had some sort of human decency, kind of.

            Ray went in and out of sleep as they lounged on the couch. He smiled when he felt Ryan’s fingers through his hair or saw the older man tracing his every feature to make sure he never forgot it.

            There was no doubt in either of their minds that they would love each other until the day they died.


	12. Staying Up by The Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was kicked out of his apartment and he was all settled in a nice alley for the rest of his life when a good looking rich man decides to offer Ray a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCaRFVlARl0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray looked up at the sky and wished he was somewhere else. Stuck outside with nothing but dirty blankets to keep him warm. He had been kicked out his apartment a week ago because his boss hated him and fired him. He couldn’t get a new job in time.

            He only had the clothes on his back and a worn old backpack that only had a dead DS in it. Some kindly hobo had given him the blankets when he finally stopped walking and sat in some shitty alley way.

            DS dead and nothing else to do, he watched people pass the alley way. He didn’t want to sleep although it was probably one or two in the morning. His insomnia refused to let him rest and if it did it gave him nightmares. He hadn’t dreamed peacefully in a long time.

            As people in expensive suits passed the alley way, Ray amused himself with their drunken wobbles. Some pipe was dripping because he could hear water fall onto to trash can next to him. It was a comforting sound surprisingly.

He heard footsteps come from down the alley and glanced down into the darker area of the alley. A man with a rusty dull knife stalked forward. Ray would be more worried if he didn’t look completely homeless, which he was, but that’s not the point.

The man completely ignored Ray, instead focusing on a man walking past the mouth of the alley who looked completely sober. Ray shook his head, what a stupid mugger. Go for a drunk, they’re easier.

The mugger reached for the well dressed and, Ray had to admit, handsome man only to get his legs kicked out from under him. Ray chuckled as he watched the man step on the muggers hand to make him drop the knife. Once the mugger was free, he scrambled away, knocking the trashcan into Ray.

Ray yelped, pushing the cold metal off of him, freezing when his eyes met the man’s. He was holding the rusty knife, raising a surprised eyebrow at Ray. “I’m guessing you want to mug me too?” He asked with a slight smile.

Ray snorted and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. “Hell no, that would be stupid.” He sighed. “If I was going to do that, I would go for a drunk.”

The man laughed, tossing the knife into the trash can. “You’re smarter than that guy was.” He smiled at Ray. “What are you doing out here? Other than the blankets, you don’t look dirty enough to be homeless.”

Ray sighed, looking up at the man, wondering when he would leave. “I got kicked out of my apartment.” He explained, ignoring the smell coming off of the blankets.

The man considered Ray’s words, rolling them around in his skull. “Fired from your job?” He guessed, smiling when Ray nodded. “Well you’re in luck. I need an assistant.”

Ray raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Are you shitting me? I’m sitting out here under dirty ass blankets, homeless, and you’re offering me a fucking job?”

Ryan shrugged. “I find that those in rough lives are the better workers.” He smiled, offering Ray his hand. “Well?”

Ray stared at the offered hand and shrugged. “Fuck it, even if you’re going to murder me or something, at least make it comfortable.” He said, taking the man’s hands. “I’m Ray.”

“I’m Ryan.” The man said between laughs, smiling at Ray. “I’m not going to murder you, I promise.” He pulled Ray to his feet.

Ray snorted. “Riiiight. I completely believe you.” He smiled, following Ryan out of the alley. He didn’t trust the man one bit. Anyone that could beat a mugger, stupid or not, without looking was dangerous. He was desperate at this point.

They talked awkwardly, well Ray was awkward, as they walked to what Ray assumed was Ryan’s apartment. Ray was glad to hear that Ryan liked games as much as Ray did, but his jaw hung open when they entered the most expensive and best apartment building in the city.

Ray gulped, trying not to make eye contact with anyone as he followed Ryan to the elevator, the older man chuckling at him. He did not belong here. He belonged back in that shitty alley which still clung to the seat of his pants.

Ryan led him into a gorgeous apartment twice the size of what he couldn’t afford to keep. “Make yourself at home.” Ryan said as he pulled off his tie and walked toward what Ray assumed was the bedroom.

“That’s a tall fucking order.” Ray mumbled, standing stiffly in the hallway. What the fuck was he doing here? At least he would be murdered in style.

He was still standing there when Ryan came out in sweats and a t-shirt. The older man chuckled at Ray. “Not going to come in?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ray awkwardly walked into the room, not wanting to dirty anything. “What the fuck do you do?”

“I’m the CEO of a popular advertising company.” Ryan said, walking over to his entertainment enter and digging through xbox game cases. “What do you want to play?”

Ray’s jaw dropped again. “Seriously?” He asked, edging closer to the couch. He could never resist a game. “What do you have?”

They ended up playing Halo and Ray whipped the floor with Ryan, much to the older man’s surprise. Ray got comfortable, forgetting that Ryan weighed his weight in gold and that Ray was probably making the nice white sofa dirty with his grimy alley ass. This was nice, he could die happy, he was still convinced Ryan was going to kill him.

When it turned to be five in the morning, Ryan yawned and Ray felt guilty. “Oh shit, you probably have work.” He said, setting his controller down. He could go days without sleeping, but that didn’t mean Ryan could.

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “Ray, its Saturday.” He said, setting his controller down regardless. “I don’t have shit to do today or tomorrow.”

Ray relaxed and slipped into an easy smile. “Oh okay, good.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I forgot that you hired me as an assistant or something.”

“Right, about that.” Ryan said and Ray prepared for either murder or to be kicked out. “I need a live in assistant, if you don’t mind.”

Well that was unexpected. “Oh, well I have nowhere else to live.” Ray shrugged. “Why?”

“Well, I have a bad habit of not eating or sleep.” Ryan admitted sheepishly. “Here or at work, and I’m organized, but someone carrying the lists I make and sadly forget would be amazing.”

Ray smiled. “Sounds easy enough. I could do that.” He said, and he definitely could. He forgot to eat himself, but he never let someone else forget. “Why me though? I’m literally a deadbeat you picked up off of the street.”

Ryan pursed his lips in thought for a moment. He eventually sighed and rubbing his forehead. “Well, to be honest, you used to work for the GameStop right? I doubt you remember me, but I went into that store enough times to know that you worked hard but got shit for it.”

Ray tensed, shocked. “Wait, so you’ve been stalking me?” He only half joked, smiling.

Ryan blushed lightly and shook his head. “No! I just went there enough to notice you but for you not to notice me.” He explained awkwardly. For a CEO he was pretty fucking cute. “And I have a bad habit of picking up strays.”

Ray laughed at that, smiling brightly at Ryan before offering him his hand. “Well, you just got a live in assistant.” He said.

Ryan smiled and shook Ray’s hand. “Wonderful, we’ll have to get you a suit when we’re not dead tired.”

Ray snorted at that. “Insomnia never lets you sleep.” He smiled lazily. “You’re weak.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, smiling. He stood and shuffled to his bedroom. “We’re getting you sleeping pills too.” He yawned. “Good night Ray, you start tomorrow.”

Ray smiled and laid down on the couch, it was ruined by now anyway. “Good night boss.”

“Just Ryan.” Ryan smiled, closing his bedroom door.

“Ryan.” Ray barely whispered, smiling to himself. He actually went to sleep, dreaming for the first time in years. 


	13. The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new group, RT, had kicked the Fake AH Crew out of power, however, the guys don't stay down for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKOlBZJ7Izs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan opened his eyes when Ray finished putting the face paint on his face. He smiled, pulling his mask on as Ray washed his hands. Without talking they joined the others in their planning room. Maps of Los Santos covered the walls along with pictures of the members of the new gang RT.

            The Fake AH crew had been kicked out of power by the new group and a few of them nearly died. They could never stay down for long. Geoff smiled devilishly as everyone came to sit around the table. “We’re taking back this city.” Geoff said, laying out pictures in front of them.

            It was a simple plan, run in, killing everyone in sight, get out again. They’ll deal with whoever was left later. RT thought that they were either dead or out of the city. They should have known better.

            Ray was snipping from a nearby building, Michael and Gavin were strapping explosives all around the building while Ryan was waiting outside with a machine gun. Jack was in the air with a cargo bob to cover them and for quick escapes. Geoff stood beside Ryan, smiling like a manic. They all wore similar masks to Ryan’s to be symbolic. It was all too easy, that was the first clue to Ryan.

            The second and final one was when Ray cursed over the coms before a gunshot sent a chilling static through them all. It took all of Ryan’s will power to not run to the sniper’s aid. The next one to go was Gavin and they scattered.

            Geoff jumped into the copter with Jack to get Michael who was in pursue to help Gavin while Ryan ran for Ray’s last location. This was the worst thing that could happen, RT knew they were coming and were targeting their weak points.

            As Ryan ran he knew that Ray getting hurt was his fault. Ryan had been a mercenary without a heart, no morals, or a care in the world. Then he joined the Fake AH crew just for the hell of it. Then he met Ray.

            Ray made him realize what he was and Ray was the one to bring him back from insanity. Ray was a cocky bastard who sometimes forgot that he could die. He forgot that he wasn’t immortal and that scared Ryan more than anything. Ray was Ryan’s weakness. Ryan would lose it if Ray died, no one would be safe. Time was running out.

            Ryan scrambled up the fire escape of the building Ray was on. He pulled himself onto the roof and pulled his gun. Two men were standing over Ray, laughing as one kicked Ray’s stomach. The sniper’s shoulder was bleeding badly and he was glaring at the two men and throwing curses as he curled in on himself, his mask thrown away.

            Ryan saw red, firing quickly and ending the two men. He ran for Ray, cradling him to his chest before running across roofs, despite Ray’s protests. Michael, Jack, and Geoff were shouting in his coms, but nothing from Gavin which was worrying. The blood was rushing so loudly in his ears that he couldn’t really make out what they were saying.

            Ray clung to him, hissing in pain when he landed hard on a roof. Ryan glanced at the building they had been planning to fuck up. The leader of RT, Burnie, stood outside next to a pile of bombs that Michael and Gavin were supposed to spread around.

            Ryan stopped dead, his eyes meeting Burnie’s as the other man smiled evilly at them. Ryan held Ray tighter, ignoring the younger man’s questions. “Michael.” He snarled into the coms. “Blow the bombs.”

            “What the fuck?!” Michael yelled and Ray was giving Ryan a confused look. “Why the fuck should I do that?”

            “Just do it.” Ryan smiled behind his mask, running again as Burnie pointed them out to some of his men.

            Michael cursed loudly but didn’t fight with Ryan anymore. Ryan had just jumped from one building when the bombs went off in a giant fire ball. Ray yelped and clung to Ryan tighter as the older man’s legs crumbled on the next roof from the shock wave.

            Ryan covered Ray with his body, pulling Ray’s head tight against his shoulder. Debris pattered on the roof around them, some larger pieces hitting Ryan. Ray laughed under him and Ryan smiled, wishing that he could have seen Burnie’s face.

            “I’ve got Gavin!” Jack cheered over coms as Ryan started to run again, after pressing his jacket into Ray’s shoulder and having the younger man hold it in place.

            “You’ve got him?!” Michael shouted, making Ryan wince as he ran, he had to get off the roof. “Come get me!”

            Ryan laughed lightly as he jumped down onto a fire escape. Ray was loose in his arms, trying to stay awake as he smiled lazily. He needed medical attention. “Ryan, do you have Ray?” Geoff asked worriedly.

            “I’ve got him, we need a pick up and medical attention.” Ryan said gruffly, jumping down to the ground and taking off running again. Ray’s grip on him was slipping so Ryan just held him tighter.

            “I’m on my way.” Jack said. “I’ve got Michael.”

            Ryan didn’t find it necessary to respond until they were in a safer position. He ran through alleys to get as far from the burning building as he could. There was no doubt that they hadn’t killed all of their targets, but they were all alive so that was something.

            “One maniac at a time we’ll talk this city back.” Geoff promised as Ryan slowed to a walk, looking around the alley way to make sure it was relatively safe.

            Ray was half unconscious when Ryan sat down, the younger man in his lap. He pressed his jacket into Ray’s shoulder and held him close. “Stupid young blood.” Ryan sighed, pulling his mask off and tossing it in a trash can. He kissed Ray’s head and the sniper smiled sleepily at him. “This is not your time.”

            When Jack finally got to them, Ray was out cold and Ryan had haphazardly wrapped his shoulder with his jacket. Getting into the copter and holding on as Jack took off, Ryan smiled at the billowing smoke that was coming from the building.

            Holding Ray tighter he considered asking Geoff if they could name their next few heists after the phoenix. 


	14. Death Valley by Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has betrayed the crew and Ryan's determined to get Ray out of the mess they're in alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqSoHWqWBN0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Well, things certainly could have gone better. Michael had just fucking all of them over. Ray and Ryan were hiding behind a building under heavy fire but with little good cover. Geoff and Jack were gone somewhere after their copter exploded. Michael and Gavin were off the grid.

            Ray and Ryan shared looks from behind the building as bullets exploded past them. They both knew that they were going to either die here or come far too close to it. “If we go out, it’s together.” Ray promised, his smile not reaching his eyes.

            Ryan smiled behind his mask, nodding to Ray. He pulled out his AK and took a deep breath. “Let’s get out alive, how about that?” He promised instead, edging close to the corner of the building.

            “Let it all out Rye.” Ray said, his own AK in his hands. Ryan smiled, not needing to be told twice. With a few quick breaths, Ryan fired randomly and rapidly into the crowd of cops trying to kill them. He ignored the bullets that hit him and the smell of blood and death sticking to his nose. Every single one of his shots hit their mark, killing cops rapidly. Ryan cracked a huge smile, losing his mind.

            If there was one thing he was, it was an animal that loved the thrill of the kill. His adrenalin kept him standing as bullets whizzed by him and blood poured out of him. He would do anything to keep Ray safe at this point, even if it killed him. Although, he was still alive at this point so that was a good thing.

            Ryan’s gun eventually clicked uselessly as he held the trigger down, no more clips to put into the gun. However, by that point most of the cops were either dead or fleeing for their lives. Ryan dropped the gun and wobbled where he stood. His body screamed in pain, and he counted the bullet holes.

            He was surprised that the majority of the bullets that had hit him and only deeply grazed him rather than hit him full on. He was shot in the shoulder and in the leg and bleeding badly but that could be dealt with.

            “Ryan!” Ray shouted from behind the building, running to Ryan’s aid and catching him before he could crumple to the ground. Ray laughed breathlessly, maneuvering Ryan to carry him on his back. “After all this shit is over, I need to get you high.” The younger man laughed, jogging awkwardly away from the valley of death behind them. “Just to see what you’re like.”

            Ryan chuckled weakly, unable to hold onto Ray, his adrenaline completely drained out of him. When he woke up he was in a safe house only he and Ray knew about. His leg and shoulder were wrapped and the majority of his cuts and scrapes were airing, scabbed over. Those were going to leave some nasty scars.

            Ryan looked around and spotted Ray sitting on the couch in front of the TV. The safe house was big enough for the two of them, everything but the bathroom in one room. “Yeah, I can come get you.” Ray said into the phone pressed to his ear. “Alright, yeah. I’m glad you’re alive too Geoff.”

            Ryan watched Ray hang up then chuck the phone at the wall, smashing it to pieces. Ray stood slowly, stretching his back. He didn’t seem annoyed so Ryan chose to assume that he destroyed the phone for safeties sake.

            Ray turned and met Ryan’s eyes. He stiffened, shocked, and then smiled happily, rushing over to Ryan. “You’re finally awake Rye.” He said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “Had me scared.”         

            Ryan chuckled, leaning into Ray’s fingers. “I don’t die easy.” He croaked, his throat dry form lack of use.

            Ray laughed, shaking his head and helping Ryan to sit up. He handed a glass of water to the older man, placing it in his good hand. “Here to the bitter end?” He asked.

            Ryan took a long drink before setting the glass back down. “That’s better than being gone in an instant.” He pointed out, pulling Ray into a soft kiss.

            Ray smiled, kissing Ryan back. When they pulled apart, Ray shifted to curl into Ryan’s side, Ryan’s arm draped lazily around him.

            “I’m getting Geoff tomorrow.” Ray said quietly “Jack’s in bad condition and so is Geoff, but they want revenge.”

            “So do I.” Ryan frowned, struggling to hold Ray tighter. He rested his head on top of Ray’s. “I’m not losing any of you to that bastard.”

            Ray snorted, sitting up and hugging Ryan tightly. “You idiot, I almost lost you. As useful as your animal side is, don’t ever do that again.”      

            Ryan frowned, resting his head in the crook of Ray’s neck. He wrapped his arm tighter around Ray, kissing his jaw. “I can’t promise that.”

            Ray just held him tighter. “I need you to promise anyway.” He whispered, leaning back to look at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled gently, looking Ray in the eye. “I promise.”


	15. Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan get caught and Ray's being tortured so what's a bull to do other than rip a fucker apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNFgynmVmx0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            His head was pounding. Blood dripped from a shallow cut on his forehead that was already starting to clot. His arms were zip tied to the chair and his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. His mask was piled up in pieces in front of him. His horns were shaved down so that he couldn’t use them against anyone. Thankfully, they were too tough for their captors to waste time trying to cut them off completely.

            Their tormentors weren’t touching him but he was still cursing at them in pain. He struggled against his bonds, snarling. He wanted to rip them apart. The deer that was interrogating them as smiling lazily as he held Ray by his soft rabbit ears. Ray was bleeding from multiple deeps cuts all over his body. The rabbit was whimpering and trying to free his aching ears although his hands were tied tightly behind him.

            “Well bull?” The deer sneered, throwing Ray at Ryan’s feet. “You’re little rabbit is bleeding out for you.”

            Ray curled up, shaking violently with his ears pressed close to his head. “D-don’t R-Rye.” He stammered, looking up at Ryan with fear in his eyes. He tried to scoot closer to Ryan’s feet.

            Ryan watched Ray with a heavy and aching heart. He wanted to pull the rabbit to his chest and protect him. Ray’s instincts were no doubt telling him to run and hide or beg for mercy, but the rabbit was fighting it. Ryan’s own instincts were screaming at him to protect the rabbit no matter the cost, but he couldn’t move.

            “Come on bull.” The deer drawled out his words, an amused smile gracing his lips. “It’ll just keep getting worse for him. Maybe I should start making tally marks for every man he’s killed, that’ll be a lot of cuts.”

            Ray whimpered, yelping when the deer grabbed his ankle and pulled him away from Ryan. The bull snarled, trying to lurch out of the chair but the zip ties held fast. There was no way he was going to give up his crew and let this man hurt Ray further.

            “Let him go!” Ryan growled, struggling in the chair, he could feel the zip ties slip. This was not the best way to hold down a bull.

            The deer chuckled. “Tell us what we want to know.” He said, shaking his head when Ryan stayed silent. The scream that left Ray’s mouth then the deer stabbed the knife through Ray’s ear hit Ryan right in the heart.

            The bull shook with rage, ripping his arms free and tackling the deer. Ray curled into a tight ball whimpering as Ryan grabbed the deer’s antlers and ripped one from his head. Ryan’s breathing was shaky as the deer died beneath him. Brain matter and blood dripped off of the antler in his hand.  

            “Rye.” Ray whimpered in a tiny voice. Ryan dropped the ivory and scrambled to Ray’s side, using the deer’s knife to free the rabbit’s hands. He pulled Ray to his chest and let his instincts take over for a bit. He cradled Ray tightly and nuzzled his head, letting Ray hide his face in Ryan’s chest and sob quietly.

            Ray was a sniper for a reason, he froze up in face to face combat not due to his own fault. Snipping was easier as long as he had ear plugs in his ears. Ryan huffed lightly, pulling his jacket off and draping it on Ray’s shoulders. The rabbit curled up into the jacket, shaking like a leaf and clinging to Ryan’s shirt.

            The bull frowned, standing slowly. “You can’t make a noise, my rose. Okay?” He said gently, walking toward the door.

            Ray nodded quickly against Ryan’s chest and the bull sighed gently. He pulled his jacket over Ray’s head to keep him calm before slipping out of the room. Ryan stayed in the shadows, somehow managing not to be seen by the guards as he made his way through the building. When he eventually made it to a back door, there were only a couple of guards around it.

            Ryan sighed and pressed Ray’s head against his chest before taking the gun he had pocketed off of a sleeping guard and firing at the three men, killing all of them instantly. He managed to muffle the sound for Ray enough to keep the rabbit from getting hurt, but Ray still jumped and clung to Ryan tighter at every shot.

            Ryan frowned and quickly ran out of the building, holding Ray close. Ray was only awake because his instincts were going haywire, but he was losing a lot of blood. Ryan ran all the way back to the Fake AH crew’s main apartment which was on the complete other side of town.

            Unable to really open the door when he got to the right room, Ryan tapped his horn against door. He had uncovered Ray’s face as soon as they were a safe distance from the building they were being kept in. The rabbit was half asleep but still shaking badly.

            Ryan was about to kick the door down when an edgy and tired Geoff threw the door open. The ram stared at them blankly for a long moment before dragging them into the apartment.

            Ryan winced when his horns got caught on the door, Geoff letting him go with an apologetic laugh. Geoff’s eyes focused on Ray when the bull managed to walk into the apartment without getting caught on anything and immediately called for Jack.

            The lion rushed into the room and fucking _mewed_ with worry. He ushered Ryan into the kitchen and started to patch Ray up. Ryan had to keep Ray in his lap as he let Jack patch the rabbit up. Just smelling the lion had sent Ray into another panic that Ryan slowly soothed as Jack cleaned Ray’s worst cuts.

            Gavin peaked into the room, squawking when Michael just plainly pushed him into the room. “What the fuck happened?” The house cat demanded, his tail swishing angrily behind him.

            Gavin soothed his ruffled feathers, looking at Ray worriedly. “When did Ray get caught?”

            Geoff sighed, leaning against the door way, watching Jack slowly patch Ray up. “I sent him to go recon the building, he must have done something stupid.”

            Ryan snarled at Geoff, holding Ray tighter when Jack finished fixing the rabbit up. The men all winced, watching awkwardly as Ryan went between snarling at them and gently rocking while nuzzling Ray’s head.

            Ryan had always acted like a scarecrow for Ray, protecting the rabbit from anything that wanted to attack him physically or mentally. The bull was taking this badly.

            “Alright, alright.” Geoff said gently, holding his hands up in surrender. “We’ll talk to you both when Ray’s awake and you’re more civil.” He told Ryan sternly. “Go sleep.”

            Ryan huffed at them, taking Ray to their room, having to walk through the door sideways to fit. Ray was fast asleep by then, curled tightly against Ryan’s chest. He was no longer shaking as badly, his instincts knowing that he was in significantly safer place.

            Ryan slid his and Ray’s shoes off before laying down on their bed, Ray curled into his side. The rabbit whimpered lightly in his sleep, burying his nose in Ryan’s neck and taking deep breaths when he caught the bull’s scent.

            Ryan gently played with Ray’s hair to keep him calm while he slept. He was scared to sleep himself. He never wanted Ray to take the torture for him, he never wanted him to bleed for him. He wanted nothing more than for Ray to be perfectly safe.

            Ryan wasn’t sure what he would do without Ray. The rabbit kept him sane, kept him together and gave him something to live for. He would bleed out any time for Ray because he was determined to live through anything. He always told himself to hold on, just for Ray.

            The bull pulled Ray closer and kissed his head, stroking his uninjured ear gently. Ray smiled softly in his sleep and nuzzled Ryan’s neck in his sleep. Ryan chuckled and held Ray tightly. He’d get those men back later, for now his only goal was to help Ray to get better.


	16. Fat Lip by Sum 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray storms out of the house after fighting with his mother about college yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sGmmxUQWig
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray grit his teeth as he stormed away from his home. He and his mother had that same damn fight again about college. She wanted him to go some prissy college where he could become a doctor or lawyer or some shit. He _knew_ that was a horrible idea.

            He wanted to go make video games or professional play video games, but he was going to be somewhat realistic. He loved coding games, he was actually pretty good at it, but his mom thought it was a waste of time. Ray was pretty sure that forcing him to be a lawyer was a bigger waste of time.

            Ray clenched and unclenched his fists. The problem was that his parents were going to pay for his schooling. He never listened to them, but this time he didn’t really have a choice. He hated it.

            Ray wasn’t sure how long he had been walking around but it was starting to get dark when he finally stopped. He didn’t feel any calmer and he didn’t want to go back home to fight with both of his parents. He had nowhere else to go though.

            “Ray?” A deep voice asked, startling Ray’s thoughts of finding his way to Gavin or Michael’s house.

            Ray whipped around and froze momentarily. “Ryan? Holy shit, what are you doing back here?” He asked, smiling at the tall, blond, college student standing behind him.

            Ryan smiled and chuckled. “It’s Spring break for me.” The older boy said, shaking his head. “How are you?”

            Ray smiled then frowned, sighing. “I don’t know, kind of shitty actually.” He admitted. Ryan was a year older than him and had graduated from their high school last year. Ray and Ryan had been good friends and even when Ryan moved to his college, which was hours away by plane, they kept in touch.

            Ray may have a tiny crush on the older boy. “Really? What happened? Are you okay?” Ryan asked, giving Ray a worried look. Okay, maybe it wasn’t a tiny crush, Ray may have fallen hard for Ryan. Not that he would ever tell Ryan that.

            “I just, my parents want me to go to some fancy as fuck college and become a lawyer or some shit.” Ray sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I just want to go make video games.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed, rubbing Ray’s head. “Becoming a video game designer is pretty unrealistic.”

            Ray frowned and swatted Ryan’s hand away. Not more of this ‘act your age’ or ‘fall in line’ shit. “Thanks.” He sneered at Ryan, about to start walking away from the older boy.

            Ryan sighed shaking his head with a small smile. He caught Ray’s wrist and started to pull him in the opposite direction. “I didn’t say that you should still try.” He told Ray, smiling back at the younger boy. “You were always really good at coding.”

            Ray blinked blankly at Ryan for moment, smiling at Ryan and following him. “Thanks.” He said relaxing slightly. “Uh, Rye? Where are we going?”

            Ryan laughed and approached a quaint house. “You probably don’t want to go home right? It’s not a problem if you stay over.”

            Ray blushed, very glad that Ryan couldn’t see him. It had been nearly a full school year since they had actually seen each other in person. Ray was still crushing hard on Ryan and he had no idea how to act anymore. “Oh uh, okay. Thanks.”

            Ryan smiled back at Ray, making the younger boy’s heart flip. “No problem, it’s been awhile since we’ve had a proper game night.”

            Ray smiled brightly, suddenly comfortable again. Ryan always knew how to make Ray happy. “Prepared to get your ass handed to you.”    

            Ryan laughed, letting them into his house. “I don’t know, I’ve been practicing.” He informed Ray, letting go of Ray’s wrist for the first time since he grabbed it.

            As Ryan called into the house, talking to his mom about Ray staying over, Ray looked at his hand and blushed. He hadn’t even realized that Ryan hadn’t let go, he wondered if Ryan did that on purpose or forgot as well.

            Ray forgot his embarrassment when Ryan led him to an amazing gaming room and they started to play. As predicted, Ray beat Ryan at nearly every game they played, but Ryan had improved. They were very close games, Ryan was even able to beat Ray a few times.

            “You should come to my college.” Ryan said offhandedly as they took a short break between games.

            “Huh? Why?” Ray asked, frowning confused.

            Ryan shrugged and smiled sheepishly at Ray. “Because with your talent you’d be able to get a free ride and it has an awesome game design program.”

            Ray stared at Ryan then broke into a huge smile. “Seriously? You think so?”

            “I do, and then you don’t have to worry about your parents forcing you to go to where ever they’ll pay.” Ryan smiled.

            Ray was basically bouncing in his seat. “Holy shit that would be fucking awesome!” He smiled brightly. “I could do whatever the fuck I want!”

            Ryan laughed. “Within reason, yeah.” He said, ruffling Ray’s hair before blushing lightly. He looked at the floor and awkwardly coughed. “I uh, have my own reasons for suggesting it too.”

            Ray raised a confused eyebrow at Ryan’s sudden change. “What’s that?” He asked, trying to catch Ryan’s eye.

            Ryan didn’t say anything for a long moment, expertly avoiding Ray’s eyes. He took a deep breath. “Well, I uh.” He huffed, pausing to gather his thoughts. “Well, I actually just got back today and I was going to call you and have a game night like this, but then I saw you walk past my house and I didn’t want to waste this chance.”

            Ray frowned, watching Ryan carefully. He jumped when Ryan finally looked at him. “Rye?” He asked, unsure because Ryan looked extremely uncomfortable.

            “I-I like you in the non-platonic kind of way and I thought that when I went to college it would go away but it didn’t it actually got worse and then I decided to come back and talk to you about coming to the college because I like you!” Ryan rushed out, impressively with only one breathe.

            Ray stared at Ryan wide eyed as the older boy stared at him determined but holding his breathe in nerves. Ray’s lips twitched up and he launched himself at Ryan before the older boy could take anything he just said back.

            Ryan laughed as Ray hugged him, freezing for only a second when Ray’s lips landed on his. They kissed awkwardly, Ryan trying to keep them up right. When they pulled away, both boys blushing brightly, Ryan pulled Ray into his lap to make their position less awkward. “I’m taking that as a good thing?” Ryan asked with a breathless laugh.

            Ray laughed and hugged Ryan again. “I like you in a non-platonic way too Rye.” He smiled, leaning back to look at Ryan. “Do you really think I could get into your school?”

            Ryan nodded. “One hundred percent.” He smiled, holding Ray tighter. 


	17. Pretty Rave Girl by S3RL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hates parties of any kind so why Gavin dragged him to a fucking rave, he has no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGjk_6KuYdo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Why the absolute fuck did Gavin drag him here? Just why? Ray hated parties and raves were the literal worst. The music was too loud to think, the lights gave him headaches, there was too much booze, and there were too many people.

            Gavin was the DJ for this place and the Brit had decided that it would be a great idea to drag Ray along tonight. “You need to get out X-Ray!” Ray mumbled bitterly under his breath in a bad British accent. “I know this guy, you’ll love him! You need to get laid!”

            Ray sighed, trying to fit himself as far into the corner of the bar as he could. Thankfully the bar had water. Gavin said that Ray could order anything and it would be on the house, but that meant jack shit to Ray. He didn’t drink god damn it.

            The songs were starting to run into each other and it was driving Ray nuts. He wanted to go to his quiet home and relax. He sighed and glared at his glass of water. He was taking it easy on the water because he didn’t know where the bathrooms were and he didn’t want to go look for them.

            Ray watched the grinding crowd and shook his head. Gavin was loving it at the DJ stand, he loved his job and Ray thought that was great but did he really have to bring Ray along? Ray sighed and surveyed the people at the bar.

            There were a few very drunk people leaning on the bar, but one man caught Ray’s eyes. He looked as miserable as Ray and he was slowly edging away from the other people and closer to Ray’s corner.

            Ray raised an eyebrow, smiling amused when a drunk women started to hang off of the man. He looked extremely distraught and uncomfortable. Ray smiled and actually left his corner. Getting to the man and women Ray took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and tapped the man’s shoulder.

            The man raised a confused eyebrow at Ray when he looked at him and Ray just smiled like the man was his best fucking friend. “There you are!” Ray shouted over the noise, the women scowled at Ray and the man’s lips twitched up. “I’ve been looking for you man! Come on!” He said, trying to not be awkward as he grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him over to the corner he had been occupying. The women huffed at them and went back into the crowd.

            Ray let go of the man’s arm once back in the corner, giving him a sheepish smile. “Sorry!” He shouted, gesturing for the man to sit. “You looked uncomfortable!”

            “Thanks!” The man shouted with an amused smile. He sat next to Ray for only a moment, looking around, before grabbing Ray’s arm gently and pulling him toward the back of the place.

            Ray frowned, stumbling to keep up with the man and not be crushed by the many bodies around them. “Where are we going?!” he shouted, but he couldn’t hear himself so he doubted that the man heard him.

            They made it to the back of the dance floor and the man pulled Ray through a door and into a small hallway. Once the door closed behind them, Ray could suddenly hear again. Ray sighed in relief, rubbing his temples because he was getting a headache from the sudden change.

            “Sorry about that.” The man said, letting go of Ray’s arm. They could talk normally now although the rave was a muffled pounding all around them. “It’s impossible to talk in there.”

            Ray snorted. “No shit.” He shook his head then offered the man his hand. “I’m Ray.”

            “Ryan.” The man smiled, taking Ray’s hand in a firm hand shake. “Thanks for saving me from that women.”

            “No problem man.” Ray smiled awkwardly with a shrug. “You looked really fucking uncomfortable, someone drag you here too?”

            Ryan nodded. “The DJ actually, he insisted that there was someone here I had to meet but he never pointed them out.”

            Ray stared blankly at Ryan then started to laugh. “I know Gavin too.” He told Ryan when the other man looked at him confused. “He’s the reason I’m here too.”

            Ryan was surprised for only a moment before snorting. “That fucker, couldn’t he introduce us normally?” He asked, amused.

            Ray shook his head. “Well, we’ve met.” He said awkwardly. They were silent, just staring at each other because neither of them knew what to do at this point. “So, uh. Neither of us like it here, want to go do something?”

            Ryan chuckled and took Ray’s hand. “Sounds good to me.” He said, pulling Ray back out into the masses. They held on tightly to each other’s hands as they made their way through the crowd and out the door. They both decided to not tell Gavin they had actually met until later and they somehow ended up in a McDonalds just talking about random things.

            “There’s no way you can beat me at Halo.” Ray snorted, cockily.

            “Is that a challenge?” Ryan asked with a devilish smile that did weird things to Ray’s stomach. Once they were in the somewhat proper lighting of McDonalds, Ray saw that Ryan was really fucking hot. He was only a little intimidated, there was no way that Ray was in Ryan’s league, no matter what Gavin said.

            “You wanna go?” Ray laughed, smiling. Ryan did in fact want to go because they ended up playing Halo well into the morning, Ryan determined to beat Ray at least once.

            “How the fuck?” Ryan laughed, giving up. He was one kill off from Ray and that was good enough for him. “You’re too good at this.”

            “Forever alone and no life.” Ray sadly joked. “It’s the best way to sharpen your skills.”

            “Hey, I’m in the same boat there and I’m nowhere near as good as you.” Ryan countered, shaking his head and setting his controller down.

            Ray snorted. “You’re kidding me. There’s no way your single.” He said, shaking his head and tossing his controller onto his coffee table. “You’re really fucking hot.”

            “I could say the same to you.” Ryan smiled at Ray, making the other man blush. “Although you’re more adorable than anything.”

            “I’m not cute!” Ray mocked offence, blushing. “I’m manly as hell.”

            “Sure, whatever you say.” Ryan laughed. “Are you seeing anyone?”

            Ray’s blushed deepened but that wasn’t going to stop him from being a little shit. “Well, there is this one guy who’s way out of my league who hates raves and plays video games so you know.” He awkwardly shrugged.

            Ryan smiled, blushing lightly. “Hey, I’m not out of your league.” He countered, leaning closer to Ray. “You’re actually right in mine.”

            Ray blushed bright red, the color reaching his ears. Gulping, Ray closed the space between them and kissed Ryan. The other man was still for only a moment before kissing Ray back, cupping his cheek.

            They both smiled when they pulled apart. They both moved to kiss again but Ray’s phone rang, making them both jump. Ray grumbled at the phone, reaching to pick it up. Ryan awkwardly laughed, watching Ray’s every movement. When Ray sat down next to Ryan again, glaring at his caller id, Ryan wrapped his arm around Ray and pulled him close.

            “It’s Gavin.” Ray said, blushing. He leaned into Ryan smiling when the other man started to rub his side.

            “Answer it.” Ryan said with a mischievous smile.

            Ray suppressed an aroused shudder and answered the phone. “Yeah Gav?” He asked, only slightly annoyed. Gavin was the one that got them to meet after all.

            “X-Ray! Where did you go?” Gavin sounded more than a little pleased and drunk over the phone.

            Ray opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his tongue when Ryan started to kiss his neck, pulling Ray pretty much in Ryan’s lap. Ray swallowed thickly, wanting to hang up right there and just attack Ryan, but he held together. “I uh, I met that guy you wanted me to hook up with.”

            “You did?! What do you think of him?” Gavin said, ecstatic.

            Ray shuddered when Ryan found a partially sensitive spot on his neck. The other man noticed of course and kissed and nipped at Ray’s skin. “He’s fucking awesome.” Ray managed not to stutter. “I actually need to call you back Gav.”

            “Is he at your place? Use a condom!” Gavin slurred before hanging up. Ray groaned and threw his phone across the couch. He tackled Ryan to the couch, the older man laughing.

            “You fucker.” Ray laughed, looking down at Ryan.

            “You did really well.” Ryan smiled, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. “I’m actually really impressed.”

            Ray snorted and smirked at Ryan. “You’re a piece of shit.” He said, kissing Ryan.

            They made out for a while not going any further than that. Eventually they did get tired from being awake all night and agreed to sleep on the couch. “I’m taking you on a proper date when we wake up.” Ryan insisted with a yawn.

            “I suck at dates.” Ray slurred slightly, snuggling into Ryan’s warm chest. “But I’m definitely up for that.”

            Ryan laughed, playing with Ray’s hair. They both drifted off to sleep with happy smiles and excited for their date.


	18. Too Close by Alex Clare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray breaks up with Michael and goes to Ryan for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a Raywood, but comforting him counts right?
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcpYKBTALKY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray winced when Michael’s fist nearly put a hole through the apartment wall. He wanted to take his words back, but he knew that he couldn’t. He and Michael had been dating for nearly two years, but he just didn’t love Michael as much as he used to. He was still Ray’s friend, just, he couldn’t lie to Michael’s face anymore.

            Michael was glaring at Ray, breathing heavy and close to tears. “Get the fuck out!” Michael screamed, quickly moving toward Ray.

            Ray flinched and backed up, not wanting to be cornered by a very angry Michael. “I’ll leave, okay? When you’re calm we can talk, okay?”

            “GET OUT!” Michael wailed, forcing Ray out the door and into the cold night without a jacket. Ray winced when the door slammed shut and he sighed.

            Ray sighed and rubbed his arms, already feeling cold. He slowly walked to the parking lot and pulled out his phone. He thought he would cry, but this needed to be done. He needed a break, he needed to breathe for a while. Michael was a good guy, he never did anything to make Ray mad or hurt him, but he just didn’t want date Michael anymore. They felt more and more like just best friends and things needed to end.

            Ray searched through his contacts and pressed on Ryan’s name. The older man had been a great help in making him realize his feelings, now Ray just hoped that Ryan would be willing to take him in when he was basically homeless.

            “Ray? Are you okay?” Ryan said answering the phone before the first ring finished. Ryan had been worried about Ray telling Michael how he felt and Ray couldn’t really blame the older man.

            “I’m fine Rye, I just.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Michael kicked me out and I don’t want to make him angrier by asking for my shit. Can I- can I stay on your couch or something?”

            “Oh, of course. Do you need me to pick you up?” Ryan asked, sounding relieved. “Michael didn’t take it well, huh?”

            Ray sighed biting his lip. “No, I’ll walk.” He decided stupidly, starting in the direction of Ryan’s apartment. It wasn’t that far. “Yeah, I didn’t think he would take it well, but I had to do it before I really hurt him.”

            “Well, that’s the decent thing to do.” Ryan tried to comfort Ray. “You need to be your own person and making yourself miserable would have only made thing worse.”

            Ray sighed and walked a bit faster, the cold seeping into his bones. “Yeah, I still feel like a piece of shit though.”

            “In the end, how you’re feeling is all that matters.” Ryan soothed, and Ray felt a bit better, surprisingly. “Neither of you would have been happy.”

            Ray sighed, suddenly feeling on the verge of tears. The feeling smacked him hard and he nearly fell over from the force of it. His eyes stung as he kept walking, he was almost there. “I know, but. Two years and then I just stop loving him?”

            “Emotions are a fickle thing. Are you alright Ray?” Ryan said, picking up on his change in voice. “You sure you don’t want me to come pick you up?”

            “I-I’m almost there.” Ray stammered, blinking away tears. “I’m at your door.” He nearly sobbed when he came to stand in front of Ryan’s apartment.

            Ryan hung up quickly and the door swung open. Ryan frowned at Ray with a worried look. “Ah, Ray.” Ryan sighed, pulling the younger man into a tight hug.

            Ray let everything go then. He cling to Ryan’s shirt and sobbed, his legs going limp from the cold and sheer force of his emotions. “I didn’t want to do that to him.” Ray sobbed brokenly.

            Ryan pulled them into the apartment, rubbing Ray’s arms to warm him up. “I know, but it had to be done.” He said gently, leading Ray to his couch and wrapping a blanket around Ray. He kneeled in front of him and smiled gently at him. “It’ll be alright, you just need some time.”

            Ray nodded numbly, hugging Ryan again. He was glad Ryan wasn’t yelling at him for not having a jacket. He was glad that Ryan was helping him through this. He leaned into Ryan’s hand when the older man hugged him and rubbed his back.

            Everything would be alright. He knew that this would help him feel better and move on. He couldn’t lie anymore. 


	19. The Run and Go by Twenty One Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan cuts it close during a heist and he knows he has to tell Ray what he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5BUyIVZjN0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan ran as fast as he could. His shoulder was bleeding badly and he could hear the goons of the man he was supposed to kill chasing him. He knew where he was going to go, but he needed to lose these men first.

            Turning a sharp corner, he was able to hide in a dumpster before the men could see him. He held his breath because of the smell and his nerves as he waited for the men to run past. Taking only a few deep breaths and nearly puking twice, Ryan jumped out of his hiding place and started to run.

            He gagged at how bad he smelled and his shoulder burned angrily. Ryan panted as he approached an apartment building on the better end of town. Knocking weakly on the door, he leaned his head against it, just remembering to pull his mask off and toss it over the ledge of the open air apartment building.

            Ryan turned back just as a young man with bright brown eyes and soft black hair opened the door. “Ryan?! What happened?!” The man said, instantly pulling Ryan into the apartment.

            “Ray.” Ryan said gently, glancing around the apartment and letting Ray drag him to the bathroom. “It’s alright, I need to talk to you about something.”

            “After you’re patched up.” Ray insisted, making Ryan sit on the edge of his tub, nose wrinkling. “Holy shit you fucking smell!”

            Ryan sighed as he watched Ray dig around for a medical kit. He was droning on about Ryan getting a shower and if that was a fucking gunshot wound but Ryan wasn’t paying attention. Ray didn’t know what Ryan did. He had told the younger man that he did freelance jobs which wasn’t necessarily wrong, but not the full truth either.

            Ryan was a mercenary, he had killed many people. Ryan hadn’t meant to fall in love with Ray, it just sort of happened one day. He had met Ray while using the younger man’s store for cover from pursuers. Ray owned a flower shop and Ryan had run in and chatted Ray up to lose the people tailing him, little did he know that he would end up staying with Ray the rest of the day. He didn’t realize he would ask Ray to date him a few months later. He didn’t know that he would fall so hard that he would date Ray for nearly three years without letting the younger man know what he actually did.

            He didn’t want to put that on Ray, he didn’t want to let his job and his own insanity weigh on Ray. He didn’t want to lose the younger man because of what he was. However, he had been playing with the idea of telling Ray for a few days now. Three years is a long time, Ray wouldn’t just completely leave him now, right? He was sure that Ray loved Ryan just as much as Ryan loved Ray.

            He had nearly fucked up badly today. He nearly got over run and captured. He was lucky that he got away with only a graze. Ryan was careful, wearing a mask and making sure that no one fucked with Ray to keep him safe, but today had been too close. He needed to tell Ray and he was so scared to do it.

            “Rye?” Ray said worriedly, snapping Ryan out of his thoughts. The younger man had already patched up Ryan’s shoulder, his jacket and shirt on the floor. “What happened?”

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. “Ray, I.” He groaned and rested his elbows on his knees then his head into his hands.

Ray rubbed Ryan’s back, sitting next to the older man and trying to ignore the smell. “What’s wrong Rye?” He asked gently.

“I’m the Mad King.” Ryan rushed out, squeezing his eyes shut. He wished he was as prepared to leave as he thought he was. He hoped that Ray still loved him after this. Everyone knew who the Mad King was, everyone knew what he did.

Ray was eerily quiet for a long time and Ryan took that as his answer. He slowly stood, hands shaking and fighting tears. “I-I’m going to leave.” He managed, reaching for his clothes but Ray grabbed his wrist and made Ryan look at him.

“You’re the Mad King?” Ray said, his eyes stern but not cruel.

Ryan took a deep breath and nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Ray’s. Ray searched Ryan’s face for the lie. His eyes drifted to Ryan’s injured shoulder and to the many scars Ryan had that had no valid explanation.

Ray reached out and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair gently and smiled at him. “I kind of guessed.” He said quietly.

Ryan’s legs gave out and he hugged Ray tightly, burring his head in Ray’s neck. “Of course you did.” He laughed, letting only a few tears slip past as Ray hugged him tightly. “You’re not stupid.”

“I’m definitely not that.” Ray laughed, gently rubbing Ryan’s back. “You’re very bad at hiding it.”

Ryan laughed bitterly, leaning against Ray. He was so tired. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, feeling his eyes droop, his adrenaline gone and fears eased.

“I understand Rye.” Ray chuckled, pulling Ryan to his feet. “Take off your clothes, you smell.” Ray laughed, turning to fill the tub.

Ryan did as he was told, letting Ray help him wash up as they both sat in the pleasantly warm bath water. Ray sat across from Ryan and listened, only asking a few questions, as Ryan told him everything.

Ryan told Ray how he got into his life of crime, all of the things he felt horrible guilt for and everything he was at peace with. He told Ray what happened only hours ago and told him why he hid everything from him. Ray just smiled like he always did and listened. By the time Ryan finished, the water was cold and Ray was curled into his chest with Ryan’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

“You’re not going to leave are you?” Ray asked randomly, looking up at Ryan. “You’re not going to give me that ‘it’s too dangerous’ bullshit, are you?”

Ryan laughed lightly, kissing Ray’s drying hair. “No, I don’t think I could leave you of my own free will, but I will teach you how to fight.”

Ray smiled brightly. “Seriously?” He kissed Ryan’s cheek. “That would be awesome.”

“I’ll have to tell you where my safe houses are, just in case.” Ryan added with a chuckle. He drew patterns into Ray’s back. “I will keep you safe.”

Ray kissed Ryan gently, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and kneeling between his legs. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “I’m always here for you Rye.”

Ryan smiled, holding Ray tighter. He had everything he needed. “I know, thank you my rose.” He said gently, knowing that he would go to any length to keep Ray safe and happy.


	20. Fairy Tales and Other Forms of Suicide by The Old Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan have a lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6F_B1yJztQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray woke up curled into Ryan’s chest. He smiled faintly, looking up at the sleeping man. Ryan had a faint smile on his face, his lips parted slightly. His arms were tightly wrapped around Ray, keeping him close to his chest. Ray’s left arm was tucked beneath them while his right arm wrapped loosely around Ryan’s waist. Ray’s head rested on Ryan’s shoulder comfortably while Ryan’s arm spread across the bed.

            Ray smiled, extremely warm and comfortable. He wore one of Ryan’s t-shirts and only boxers while Ryan didn’t have a shirt but was wearing PJ bottoms. Their legs were tangled together and with the sheets.

            Ray loved waking up like this after a long day and a night of little sleep. Ryan always helped him sleep and made him feel safe and comfortable. Long days in the office where nothing went right were more common than not. Having Ryan at home to comfort him was the best way to remedy that.

            Ryan stirred next to him, his blue eyes fluttering open. Ryan smiled lazily at Ray, squeezing him for a moment before trying to pry his arm out from under Ray’s head. Ray chuckled and sat up and stretched. His left arm was asleep and his neck was stiff, but he didn’t mind.

            Ryan yawned and stretched as well, glancing at the alarm clock. They didn’t have work today so they slept in until one. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ray’s waist, pulling him closer. He nuzzled his head and kissed his temple, making Ray laugh lightly.

            “Morning.” Ryan yawned into Ray’s hair, rubbing the younger man’s side. “Were you awake long?”

            Ray shook his head, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “No, I just woke up.” He admitted, shifting to kneel with one leg between Ryan’s legs. He kissed Ryan lazily, smiling when the older man kissed him back.

            Ryan’s hands rested on Ray’s hips, squeezing them lightly. Ray pulled back and rested his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck. Ryan chuckled lightly and gently ran his hands through Ray’s hair. “We should shower.” He chuckled.

            Ray groaned and pushed Ryan to lay back down. “No, too much effort.” Ray mumbled into Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan laughed and hooked his arms under Ray’s knees and held onto his shoulder as he picked the younger man up and carried him to their bathroom. Ray laughed lightly, leaning into Ryan’s chest.

            Ryan set Ray onto his feet once they were in the bathroom. Ray smiled and quickly turned the water on in their bathtub. “Bath.” He told Ryan, pulling his shirt over his head.

            Ryan shook his head but didn’t argue. He pulled his pants off and folded them neatly. He placed them on the toilet seat, taking Ray’s shirt and doing the same. If he didn’t, Ray would have just thrown it into a corner.

            They waited until the tub was filled to pull their boxers off. Ryan slid into the water first, sighing at how nice the warm water was. Ray followed him in, his back to Ryan’s chest as he sat between the older man’s legs.

            They cleaned up fairly quickly, staying in the warm water to just relax. Ryan rested his arms along the edge of the tub while Ray curled against his chest. Ryan leaned his head back until it rested against the tub’s lip and sighed contently. Ray chuckled and peppered light kisses to the older man’s collar bone.

            They didn’t get out of the water until the water started to get cold and Ray was complaining of his skin getting wrinkly. They dried off quickly, pulling their clothes on and returning to the bedroom. Ray face planted onto their bed, his hair still wet.

            Ryan chuckled and pulled a pair of sweats and a t-shirt out of their closet. He tossed the sweats onto Ray’s head before pulling the shirt on. “Come on, we need to eat.”

            “After we eat, can we just lay in bed all day?” Ray asked, looking at Ryan from between the pant legs.

            Ryan laughed and nodded. “With what little time is left in the day, sure.” He smiled, heading for their tiny kitchen.

            Ray smiled brightly, pulling the pants on and padding after Ryan. Anything in their pantry was too much effort so they settled on the microwaveable pancakes from the freezer. Once fed, Ray dragged Ryan back to bed.

            They cuddled the rest of the day away, ordering pizza when getting up was too much effort. Ryan managed to get Ray out of bed to actually eat the pizza but once they were done they went right back in.

            They both honestly needed the lazy day, work was stressful and neither of them thought that they saw each other enough. Lounging in bed and just talking or cuddling was enough for them. 


	21. City by Hollywood Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew was killed and Ray and Ryan burn the city to ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZQzsuV8W_0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan laughed manically as he drove through the burning city. His smile was twisted cruelly as he watched people scream and run from collapsing buildings. This was Ray’s best idea yet. The others were dead, captured and killed by the police. The horror of it all left Ray and Ryan, the only ones that weren’t captured, a little insane.

            They hadn’t moved from their safe house after finding out that their friends were killed by a firing squad. Ray sobbed nearly the entire time and Ryan went between sleeping and hoping he was in a long continuous dream. Eventually, tears dried up and they needed to take revenge.

            They would burn it all until nothing was left. Ryan ran people over and shot from the car window, laughing. Ray was on the tallest building firing rockets into the city. Something exploded next to Ryan and he shook with the adrenalin.

            He wasn’t wearing his mask tonight, no one would see his face long enough to remember it if they managed to live through this. The only people who knew what he looked like were all dead accept for one. The police only had sketches of his skull mask. He was amused to find that people were more terrified of him now.

            He was driving to get a helicopter to get them out of the city. If the others were still alive, Jack would have already gotten it, Michael and Gavin would be screaming over the coms and Geoff would be cracking jokes and asking for whisky. Ryan’s face contorted to pain. The coms were silent accept for the occasional sniff and sob from Ray. Sometimes Ryan wasn’t sure if it was Ray or himself who was crying.

            He tried to remember the night Ray suggested this to clear his head. They were lying in bed just like they had for weeks after finding out about their friends. Ray’s eyes were pink and puffy from crying as he hovered over Ryan from where he was curled into the older man’s side. “I want to burn the city.” He rasped out, throat raw from crying.

            “What?” Ryan had asked, furrowing his brow at Ray, his own eyes red from trying not to cry and failing. “What do you mean?”

            Ray slid out of the bed and grabbed Ryan’s hand. He pulled the older man out of the bed and over to the window overlooking Los Santos. Ray faced the window, pulling Ryan to press his chest to Ray’s back.

            Ryan frowned, letting Ray wrap his arms around the younger man’s waist. He rested his head on Ray’s shoulder and looked bitterly out at the city. “The city looks so pretty. Do you want to burn it with me?” Ray looked at Ryan, a few tears streaking down his face.

            Ryan held Ray tighter, kissing his cheeks and tasting salt. “Let’s burn it to the ground.” He smiled at the younger man, a broken and pained smile.

            Ryan was piloting the copter now, aiming for the bank where he could see rockets launching into the city. They had planted bombs all over the city over the next month. They hid them and made sure no one would notice them. Every building had two or three bombs on them and to make sure everything would burn, they drove with gasoline pouring out of tanks strapped to the car.

            Ryan occasionally shot the copter’s rockets into the city as well, being careful to not hit the bank. They would blow it up once they were safe in the air. The police were too busy trying to save people to bother with them so they had a clear shot.

            Ryan landed on the bank, slipping out of the copter and approaching Ray slowly. The younger man’s pink rocket launcher was at his feet as he watched the city fall apart. They could hear screams from way up on the top of the building.

            Ryan gently wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and rested his head on Ray’s shoulder. “It’s a good memorial for them.” He said softly.

            Ray shook with a sob, leaning into Ryan. “I miss them.” He whispered between tears. “It’s too quiet.”

            “Gavin’s not here to fuck something up and Michael isn’t yelling at him.” Ryan agreed, a few silent tears slipping past his composure. “Jack isn’t here to make sure we’re all okay and Geoff isn’t yelling at us or telling us to stay safe. It’s not the same.”

            Ray started to sob again, turning in Ryan’s arms and hiding his face in the older man’s chest. Ryan cried his own tears, rubbing Ray’s back and letting him cry. They were both covered in ash and smelled like gasoline. The city dived into chaos below them and it just wasn’t enough. Ryan doubted that anything would be enough to fill the hole in their hearts.

            “Watch the city burn.” Ryan soothed, carding through Ray’s hair. “We’ll carry on for them.”

            Ray sniffed and whipped his nose on his sleeve. He looked into the burning city and smiled faintly. “Feels like they’re here, doesn’t it?” He looked around them as if the others were standing next to them watching the city burn. “Like their ghosts are here.”

            Ryan kissed Ray’s head and watched the smoke twirl toward the sky. “A little, yeah.” Ryan said, looking beside him. He could have sworn he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s find a new city to rule.”

            Ray nodded and followed Ryan into the copter. Ryan shot rocket after rocket into the bank building before flying out of the city. Ray watched the ground unable to see clearly what was going on down on the ground. He knew it was chaos and that made him smile. They thought they had ended the torture? That they had stopped the terror that had been the Fake AH Crew? They had unleashed a horrifying force. 


	22. I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan have been competing with each other since the accidentally met. They were going to either kill or fuck each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite. I love this song and have been listening to it non-stop since I wrote this.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFKUnfwBPTU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s eye twitched angrily. He stared at the massacred bodies in front of him. The arms were ripping off and spelled out ‘Your turn.’ In a terrifying gory mess. Ray’s lips twitched into a twisted smile and he left the building, dropping an active grenade into the room. He was just out a million bucks thanks to the same bastard that moved into his town weeks ago.

            The Mad King was either beating Ray to jobs or Ray was beating him to jobs. Either way they were dancing around each other in a murder competition and Ray hated losing. It had started when they literally passed each other, Ryan going in to kill, Ray leaving having already killed. That was the only time that they had met face to face.

            Since then, they had been doing nothing than competing with each other, trying to get jobs before the other or completing the same job first. Ray wasn’t sure if he should just kill this Mad King, or Ryan as he had come to learn from a business card he received in the mail once. He had sent a card back but hadn’t heard anything back.

It was hard enough just getting clients to like him, he didn’t need another mercenary taking his jobs. However, he would miss the bastard. He would miss the competition. He would miss feeding a target poisoned cake to one up the guy Ryan had thrown into a lake. Maybe he should just burry the bastard alive, although he could always get out of that.

Ryan was in the way, but yet Ray let him live although he could kill him at any time. He didn’t know what he was doing, maybe it was the warm heartbeat he felt when he thought about the masked man. God damn it, did he just fall in love with the person taking his jobs and leaving him messages with body parts? Granted, he liked to write messages back in blood.

Ray smiled dementedly as he moved onto his next job. Ryan had told him that it was his turn. With little effort, he took out his target and rushed to the body. With careful precision he cut out the target’s heart and used his knife to attach the muscle to the wall. He laughed manically to himself as he left the scene, his hands dripping blood.

What was he doing? There was no way Ryan could miss read that. It was time to meet this Mad King and if they ended up trying to kill each other, then so be it. Ray traded hotel room after hotel room after that, waiting to see if Ryan could keep up with him. He didn’t take any jobs and didn’t see any new kills reported on the news. Maybe the fucker finally left him alone, how sad. That hurt more than if Ray had just killed him.

At least, he thought Ryan left him alone. When he returned to his shitty hotel room after getting a job, the masked man was sitting on his bed, playing video games on his TV. Ray stared at the man then laughed, shutting the door and pulling his gun.

Ryan was watching him, his own gun pointed at Ray’s head, the controller thrown aside. “About time you showed up fucker.” Ray smiled, watching Ryan closely. “I’ve been waiting.”

Ryan chuckled darkly, pulling his mask off and revealing a very handsome face save for a few scars here and there. “You didn’t make it easy.”

Ray cackled, studying Ryan’s face and memorizing every inch. “That was the point. Although I’m really dying now aren’t I?” He smiled.

Ryan stood slowly, but neither of them lowered their guns. They were in a long quiet staring match before they were both moving, guns dropped and their lips and teeth meeting roughly.

Holy fuck Ryan was a good kisser. Ray was seeing stars as Ryan pinned him to his bed and rutted against him while they made out roughly. Why hadn’t they done this sooner? Oh right, they would have killed each other.

Ray gasped and moaned loudly because fuck his neighbors. Ryan inside him was absolute bliss, strong but strangely gentle hands holding him close and his back arching to the pleasure. Teeth nipped at his neck and his fingers tangled into long and soft hair.

Ray left before Ryan woke up. He left the heart of one of the hotel staff on the bedside table however. He thought that would be the only time they would do this, but was he wrong.

Instead of a competition, instead of stepping on each other toes in jobs, they left each other love notes. Ray would cut out his target’s hearts and Ryan would leave love notes made out of limbs and blood. It was amazing to Ray, although it scared the majority of the population.

They hadn’t met since the first night together, although they always knew where the other was, keeping an eye on them and smiling to each other in passing. Ray was the only one who knew what Ryan looked like so when he conveniently saw Ryan around town without his mask on he knew there was something special about their fucked up reality.

They had even saved each other a few times. Ryan had taken too long messing with a target and nearly got stabbed. Ray was just happened to be in the neighborhood and shot the fucker in the head before he could hurt Ryan. Ray definitely wasn’t worried about Ryan and stalking him slightly.

Granted, Ryan was just as bad. Ray was stabbed and before his target could attack him again, Ryan burst into the alley that they were fighting in and killed the bastard. He had taken Ray to a doctor he knew then ran off. Although both of their skins itched to touch each other again, it wasn’t the time.

Ray eventually decided that he couldn’t stand it anymore. He found Ryan’s hotel room and played games on his TV until the other man returned. Ryan entered the hotel and laughed, closing the door and tossing his mask aside while Ray continued to play.

Ray glanced at Ryan smiling slightly when he saw face paint on the Mad King’s face. Ryan disappeared into the bathroom, reemerging with a clean face. He collapsed onto the bed behind Ray and sighed contently. “It’s been awhile.” He said, watching Ray set the controller aside. “I’m tired.”

Ray smiled devilishly. “Well it’s a good thing you won’t be doing anything.” Ray informed him, pulling his clothes off.

Ray found that being fucked by Ryan was just as amazing as fucking Ryan. The other man was a lot louder than he would ever admit. It was beautiful watching his back arch off the bed and beg Ray for more. Ray was a power bottom if there ever was one.

Ray drove Ryan up a wall, literally in some cases, before falling asleep curled up on top of the other man. He was sure that Ryan would leave in the morning like he had done, but instead he woke up to Ryan playing with his hair with a gentle smile.

“I was going to leave.” Ryan said absentmindedly when he realized that Ray was awake. “But then I got a better idea.”

* * *

 

Ray laughed as he clung to Ryan, shooting behind them on the motorcycle. Ryan’s idea to work together was the best thing to ever happen to either of them. A constant bed partner that they both knew would never leave or hurt the other was amazing and the jobs they could do were the hardest and most thrilling.

A partner to keep the other alive, fucking after every payday. It was absolutely amazing. Their demented way of showing that they loved each other continued. There was a human heart floating in a jar waiting for Ryan in their hotel room. Ray wasn’t aware of the bouquet of fingers waiting for him but he was sure to love them.


	23. Red Roses by AJ Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan owns a coffee shop and he doesn't know what to do with himself when a very handsome and cute man walks into his shop one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHTFZGjGg5s
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan smiled at each customer as he took their order and handed them their coffee. He loved this little coffee shop he decided to run. It was positioned perfectly next to a college, students came at all hours and often left tips. Business was good although Ryan was a bit lonely. Mainly because he was the only worker in the entire shop. That didn’t bother him all that much though.

            The lunch time rush had just ended so Ryan sat on a stool behind the counter, reading a book about the crusades. He smiled gently, relaxed and pretty happy with where he was in life. He looked up when the bell over his door rang.

            He smiled and started to welcome his only customer but his words stuck in his throat. The man who entered was gorgeous. His hair was black and he had a bit of scruff. His beautiful brown eyes looked tired. He was shorter than Ryan and had a cute smile on his face.

            Ryan regained his composure, since he had been just staring at the other man, and stood from his stool. The man approached the counter, smiling shyly at Ryan. “Hello!” Ryan said cheerfully. “What can I get you?” He asked, smiling at the fact that the man’s hoodie was far too big for him, it looked adorable.

            “The strongest coffee you have.” The man asked, relaxing at Ryan’s smile. He glanced at the menu hanging above the counter then looked back at Ryan. 

            “Black coffee it is then.” Ryan smiled, typing into his register. “Cash?” He asked, looking at the man again and trying not to be too obvious with his staring. He had never seen this man in the shop before, he would have remembered him. Maybe he was a freshman, most of the underclass men don’t learn about his shop until later in the year.

            The man nodded, handing Ryan the amount after Ryan told him what it was. “What’s your name?” He asked, it wasn’t necessary but he had to know. He wasn’t being creepy, no. Just curious.

            “Ray.” The man smiled, chuckling lightly. He took his receipt when Ryan held it out to him and moved over to the take out part of the counter.

            Ryan smiled lightly, making Ray’s coffee too quickly. He handed the cup to the other man. He considered asking Ray about himself but he struggled to form the words. Ray said goodbye quickly and was out of his shop before Ryan could stop him. Ryan cursed himself for not having the guts to talk to Ray. This was the reason Ryan was alone in the shop and in life accept for a few friends, he was too god damn awkward when he wanted to just talk to someone.

            A few weeks passed before Ryan saw Ray again. He nearly missed the younger man in the crowd of his regulars and a few new customers. He couldn’t help himself from looking at the door hopefully every time the bell rang.

            Ray came back a few times, Ryan managing to keep the man’s attention for a while in light conversation. He learned a little about Ray. He was a freshman and was apparently really good at video games. He also really liked roses for some reason. Ryan knew nothing else. He did however, flirt lightly with the younger man just to see him blush. Ray would sometimes flirt awkwardly back and every time Ryan forgot to ask for the others number.

            February rolled around and Ryan was in a foul mood. He hated Valentine’s Day, it was a ridiculous holiday. However, many of his customers came to his shop for dates or pre-dates so Ryan decorated. He had gone with a rose theme because he was a huge idiot. Ray hadn’t come back to his shop in a couple weeks, why would he now?

            Ryan had done it anyway, although he couldn’t really look at roses the same. Ryan even had a vase of roses off to the side for no real reason. He sighed and watched the gooshy couples in his shop. He felt happy for them, but they did nothing for his mood.

            Eventually the customers filtered out and Ryan was left to himself and his books. He glanced up when the doorbell rang, nearly dropping his book in surprise. Ray smiled awkwardly at him, walking over to the counter. “Hey Ryan.” He said, leaning over the counter when Ryan came to stand at the register. “It’s been awhile.”

            Ryan smiled brightly. “Yeah, how have you been?” He asked, looking at his register. “The usual?” He asked, moving to make the drink without touching his machine.

            Ray raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. “Yep.” He said, watching Ryan.

            “Alright, it’ll be on the house today.” Ryan smiled at Ray over his shoulder and looked back at making drink.

            “Seriously? Thanks man!” Ray said cheerfully, waiting for Ryan to finish.

            Ryan moved slowly, he had convinced himself that if Ray was to appear today, he would ask the younger man on a date. However, why would Ray want to date him? He was kind of creepy if he was being honest. Ray didn’t need some coffee shop barista that he barely talked to pining after him.

            His doubts clouded his mind and he turned to give Ray his drink, a fake smile plastered to his face. He saw the roses out of the corner of his eye and his heart winced. “Any plans for today?” He asked Ray, handing him his drink. It would be easier to let go if Ray was taken and really, how could he not?  
            “Nope.” Ray sighed, smiling at the drink and sipping at it. “I’m forever alone.” He laughed awkwardly, his eyes on the roses on the counter.

            Ryan’s heart screamed at him to do something. Now was his chance, it as easy ‘Ray, these roses are for you, would you be my valentine?’ Okay, maybe not like that, but something to that effect.

            “How about you?” Ray asked, snapping Ryan out of his mental prep. “Anyone special?”

            Ryan blink, confused for only a moment. He quickly shook his head. “Oh, no. No one.” He took a deep breath and smiled awkwardly. “Well, actually.”

            Ray raised an interested eyebrow, making a confused noise when Ryan turned away and picked up the vase of roses. Setting it between them, Ryan tried his hardest to look Ray in the eye. “Would you like to go on a date?”

            Ray stared at him shocked, looking between the flowers and Ryan. Ryan gulped, scared he had just royally fucked up. “I-Me?” Ray asked, blushing as bright as the roses.

            “Yes you.” Ryan was still tense, but he hoped that was a good thing.

            Ray stared at Ryan then smiled brightly. “Holy shit, I- yeah. I’d love to go on a date.” He said, blushing to his ears. “Are the flowers for me?”

            Ryan was stunned into silence for a moment before nodding quickly, smiling brightly. “Oh, uh. Yeah actually.” He said, pushing the vase over to Ray.

            Ray smiled, looking the flowers over and running his fingers over the petals. “I should give you my number.” He laughed, pulling out a pen and quickly writing numbers on a napkin.

            Ryan took the napkin when it was held out to him, an idiotic grin on his face. “Thank you, I’ll call you with the details.” He promised.

            Ray nodded, blushing lightly still. They talked until Ray finished his coffee. The younger man left, carrying the flowers. Once he left Ryan laughed out loud, giddy and memorizing the numbers on the napkin. Valentine’s Day just got a shit ton better.


	24. I Like It by We the Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is constantly bullied for being asexual but who knew that the school's most popular jock was also asexual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6F7ZRX0Hso
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “There’s Ryan!”

            “Holy shit he is hot.”

            “I heard that he’s even better without a shirt.”

            “I heard he’s wild in bed.”

            Ray groaned to himself, shaking his head at the swooning girls. He glanced at the popular jock they were fawning over. Ryan was on the football team but also the smartest kid in his grade. He was also the most sought after in the entire school, by men and women. Honestly, Ray just didn’t get it.

            Ryan looked like everyone else to Ray. Of course, Ray was also the type of asexual where he wasn’t attracted sexually to people and he just wasn’t generally interested in sex. He had heard all his life that he was broken for it but he had stopped caring about what other people thought a long time ago.

            Ray looked away from the jock, looking at his text book instead. Ray wasn’t the best at school, but he wanted to try for his mom. His mother at least accepted him as normal.

            “He’s looking this way!”

            “Maybe he wants one of us!”

            “It’s me! He’s looking at me!”

            Ray ignored the girls siting at the table next to him. His table was extremely bare, he only had two friends. Michael was staying with his math teacher because he was flunking and Gavin was home sick.

            “You’re Ray, right?” A deep voice asked and Ray looked up nervously. Ryan was smiling charmingly at him and it made Ray uncomfortable. The girls were glaring at him and the rest of the cafeteria was staring at them with curiosity.

            Ray gulped, a shit storm was coming, he just knew it. “Uh, yeah?” He said nervously, looking the jock in the eyes. Ray did have to admit that Ryan had pretty crystal blue eyes.

            “Mind if I sit here?” Ryan asked, gesturing to the seat across from Ray. He held a paper bag in his hand and he looked a bit nervous himself.

            Ray nodded slowly, more confused now than before. “I uh, sure.” He said, quickly looking back down to will the stares away.

            He heard Ryan sit and rustle with his bag but neither of them spoke. Ray tried to concentrate on his work, but the eyes on him were suffocating him. He squirmed in his seat and glanced up at Ryan.

            The jock was staring him down which wasn’t helping. Ryan was slowly eating, glancing around the cafeteria before looking back at Ray again. He looked like he wanted to say something but not how to word it.

            “You’re asexual right?” Ryan suddenly asked and Ray’s eye twitched. He silently started putting his books in his bag. Not another one of these, ‘you just haven’t been with me yet’ things. Not another, ‘I don’t get it, how can you not like sex?’ It made Ray’s blood boil, why didn’t he expect this? Of course Ryan was one of those sex crazed guys who wanted to have sex with everyone in the school, the rumors proved that.

            Ryan frowned at him. “Hey, hold on a second.” He said, standing up and chasing after Ray as he just ignored the jock and started to leave. He could study better out of the judgment of this room.

            “Fuck off.” Ray snarled, rushing through the hallway. “I don’t want to have sex with you, I don’t want to have sex with anyone! Just leave me alone already!”

            “I don’t want to have sex with you!” Ryan countered, following Ray still. “Fuck it, I’m asexual too!”

            Ray froze mid-step. He looked back at Ryan and nearly fell over from his momentum. He managed to catch himself and turned to face the jock. “You, what?” He asked, confused.

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m asexual. People like to spread the rumors that I’m some sex god or something, but I’m not.” He said, looking at Ray with tired eyes. “I just, I heard you were asexual and kind of blew up at the guy who said you were broken for it.”

            Ray just stared at Ryan, not sure how to think. Ryan was asexual? Everything he had heard was a lie? Well, they were rumors. Fuck. “I- thank you.” He struggled with his words, gesturing to try and pull the words out of his mouth. “I’m sorry I just stormed out. I just thought you were going to call me broken or some shit.”

            Ryan shook his head quickly. “No, no way! I’m not an asshole.” Ryan smiled. “I wanted to be friends actually, it would be nice to be able to talk to someone who understood.”

            Ray smiled lightly. It would be nice to have someone who understood. Gavin and Michael were understanding, but they had their girlfriends. “Yeah, that. That would be really awesome actually.” He said, jumping when the bell rang. “Shit.”

            Ryan laughed and pulled a pen and a folded paper out of his pocket. He scribbled something on it then handed it to Ray. “That’s my skype. Maybe we could play games?” He asked, as though unsure if that was the correct thing to say.

            Ray took the paper and chuckled. “Sure, if you want your ass whooped that badly.” He smiled, turning to go to class. “Talk to you later!”

            Ray gathered up his courage that night and smiled when Ryan answered him right away on skype. They played Halo and Ryan quickly learned that Ray was not joking about handing his ass to him. They played well into the morning when they both realized that they needed to sleep.

            As it turned out, Ryan was a huge fucking nerd. He loved games as much as Ray did and they talked for hours about games and then argued about the possibility of putting cows on the moon. They didn’t really talk in school although they would smile at each other when they passed each other in the hall.

            Over games they would talk for hours and hours about anything. They complained together a few times about people pressuring them about sex and calling them broken. Ray called them the asexual bros which always made Ryan laugh. Ray didn’t think that he would fall for Ryan at all. He didn’t think that he would love talking to the other student so much that the fact that Ryan would sometimes ignore him in school would actually physically hurt him.

            Ray just accepted the fact that Ryan was way out of his league. Anyone too embarrassed to talk to him in public was just a no go. That didn’t make it hurt any less. When he eventually told Michael and Gavin, they were nothing but hostile toward Ryan because no one hurt Ray without getting shit from them about it.

            With their protection, he hardly saw Ryan at all in school which was fine by him because it made everything hurt less. Ryan didn’t seem to notice because he never asked Ray about it over games. Ray decided that he would be happy with just being Ryan’s side friend for ranting and games.

            Ray still looked forward to playing with Ryan. He looked forward to talking freely with the other student. Regardless if they didn’t talk but over skype.

            Just Ray’s luck, however, a few of the jocks took to bullying him for being ‘broken’. Michael and Gavin usually kept them at bay, Gavin by being a loveable goof and Michael because he was the big and scary Mogar that no one wanted to fuck with. However, today they were both sick. Damn Ray’s good immune system.

            “Don’t have your friends today huh?” The tall blond jock mocked Ray, checking him into the lockers.

            “They’re sick aren’t they?” A shorted brown headed one asked, snickering. “What should we do with Ray here?”

            “Asexual? What the fuck is that anyway? Maybe it’s just because he hasn’t had sex yet.” The red head chimed in. “Or maybe his dick is broken.”

            Ray ignored them, rubbing his arm from where he had been pushed into the locker. He quickened his pace, glancing back at the three jocks. “Maybe my dick is just so awesome that no one can handle it!” He snorted.

            The blond grabbed Ray’s arm and yanked him back hard. “Shut up. No one likes a smart ass.” He sneered, pushing Ray into the locker.

            Ray frowned when he was surrounded. “You’re just a fucking piece of shit.” The red head laughed. “No one loves you! That’s why!”

            “Not even your friends!” The brunet snorted, smiling. “I heard them talking about it, what was it that they said?”

            Ray was not listening to this. It was a classic way of messing with his head. He tried to push past them but he was slammed back into the lockers again. “They pity him, remember?” The red head supplied, punching Ray roughly in the arm. “Because he’s worthless.”

            Ray flinched and rubbed his arm. He looked at the ground and just tried to block it out. They would eventually get bored of him and leave. He might have a few new bruises though but there was no reasoning with assholes. He refused to cry as their words struck a nerve.

            “Hey!” A deep voice Ray only recognized from shitty skype quality yelled down the hall. All of them turned to see Ryan making their way toward them, a snarl on his lips. “What the fuck are you three doing?”

            “Relax Haywood.” The blond rolled his eyes, pulling Ray into a very unwanted one-armed hug. “We’re just talking.”

            Ray tried to push away from the jock. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Ryan looked between Ray and the other jocks before forcibly removing the blond’s arm from around Ray and pulling him toward him.

            Ray stiffened when he was pulled into Ryan’s chest, the jock’s arm protectively around him. “No, you’re just being an asshole.” Ryan growled at the other jocks. “Leave him alone.”

            “What the fuck do you care?” The brunet sneered. “You’ve only talked to the kid once.”

            “Oh shit, is Haywood gay for the nerd?” the red head laughed.

            Ray wanted to run, he didn’t want to hear Ryan say that he had nothing but platonic feelings for Ray because that just made everything worse. He was hurting enough as it was. “And what if I am?” Ryan sneered and Ray’s brain stopped all functions for a moment.

            The other jocks didn’t say anything but the arm around Ray tightened. Ray looked up at Ryan and the other jock was still glaring at the other students, but he was blushing a light pink.

            “You’re kidding me.” The blond managed after a second.

            “Fuck off.” Ryan snarled, stooping slightly to pick Ray up and walk away. Ray yelped and held onto Ryan’s shoulders. He blushed bright red, watching the three other jocks stare after them in shock. Ryan defended him, Ryan liked him, Ryan mother fucking Haywood was currently carrying Ray down the hall and Ray’s brain couldn’t keep up.

            Ryan carried Ray out of the school and to his car. He set Ray down but didn’t look at Ray. “I uh. Sorry.” Ryan said in a small voice, blushing a light pink.

            Ray just stared at Ryan, jaw dropped and red as a rose. “D-did you mean that?” He asked, surprised that he was managing to produce words right now.

            Ryan looked at Ray, catching his eyes and nodded slowly. “Yeah I did. I’m sorry if that made things awkward for you. I can understand if you don’t want to talk anym-“ Ray cut Ryan off with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck as Ryan recovered from the shock and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist, kissing back.

            They pulled apart, smiling at each other. “I uh.” Ryan chuckled and rested their foreheads together. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

            Ray laughed lightly then stiffened, realizing where they were and what he just did. He pulled away from Ryan quickly and looked at the ground. “I-sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

            Ryan winced, looking at Ray with pained eyes. “What? Why?” He asked, gently touching Ray’s shoulder.

            “You avoid me at school.” Ray said weakly, refusing to look at the jock.

            Ryan frowned and placed his finger on Ray’s chin. He made the other student look at him. “I only did that because I knew that people would give you hell for it. I saw how uncomfortable you were when I sat with you in the cafeteria. I didn’t want people bothering you.”

            Ray looked at Ryan shocked for a moment before laughing brokenly. “You’re an idiot.” He smiled, hugging Ryan.

            Ryan blinked confused but laughed anyway and held Ray tightly. “I should take you on a date.” He smiled, gently kissing Ray’s head.

            “How about a game night at my house?” Ray offered instead, blushing once again. “I suck at dates.”

            Ryan laughed and opened his car door for Ray. “Good because I suck at them too.” He smiled.

            Ray laughed and slid into Ryan’s car. “Perfect.” He said, smiling at the jock as he rushed around to get into the driver’s seat. What a fucking nerd. 


	25. Street Lights by Ludo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wants to do something romantic for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70eLIFMt65Q
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan took a deep breath as he looked over their diner table for the hundredth time. He wanted to do something romantic for a change. Geoff was distracting Ray at work so Ryan had time to come home and set up a romantic candle lit diner under the moon on their balcony. Yeah it was sappy, but Ryan thought it was a good idea.

            They went on dates but they never went anywhere romantic or fancy mainly because they always got kicked out. Well, they couldn’t get kicked out of their own home if Ryan had anything to say about it (and he paid the bills so he was sure that they wouldn’t get kicked out).

            The table was draped in a red silk table cloth, a bouquet of white roses in the center. The candle sticks, plates, and silverware all matched each other, with a white base color and gold trim. They were gifts from his mother when they had a mock wedding a year ago.

            Ryan smiled at the table, lighting the white candles before going back inside to get their food. Ryan had watched a YouTube tutorial on how to make a fancy meal at home for cheap. He made fancy stake and vegetables all for about twenty bucks and it looked great. He placed the food on their plates and placed metal lids over them to keep the food warm.

            Everything was set up except for Ryan’s clothing. He went to their room and changed into a nice suit, laying out Ray’s suit because he would do anything to see Ray in a suit. Once he was sure that he looked presentable, Ryan pulled out his phone and backed out of the text messages from Ray saying that Geoff was making him work late to text his boss.

            Geoff let him know that he was letting Ray go home and shortly after Ray texted him telling him the same. Ryan smiled and paced their living room. He as nervous although he really shouldn’t have been. When he heard Ray’s key click in their door he grabbed the second bouquet of flowers he had gotten before coming home and hid them behind him.

            Before Ray could open the door, Ryan opened it for him, holding the bouquet out to him with a charming smile. Ray froze for a moment before laughing and taking the flowers. He blushed when he realized that Ryan was in a suit and closed the door. “Are we going somewhere?” He asked, looking at the flowers happily. “Is there an occasion that I’m forgetting?”

            Ryan shook his head and pecked Ray on the lips. “No to the both of those. I just wanted to do something nice for you.” He said, taking Ray’s hand and pulling him to their room. “But first, you need to change into your suit.”

            Ray laughed, leaving the bouquet on the kitchen counter as they passed it. “Are you just trying to get me into a suit?”

            Ryan snorted and smiled at Ray. “Only to get you out of it later.” He promised with a devious smirk. “But there’s something before that.”

            Ray blushed but laughed it off. With Ryan’s help he managed to get into his suit. Ryan really wanted to get it off of him once he got a good look at Ray, but he behaved himself. Instead he put his hands over Ray’s eyes and walked him to the balcony.

            Ray laughed and smiled brightly when Ryan showed him the table. “Oh Rye.” He said, turning to kiss Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray back, hands on the younger man’s hips. “You like it?” He asked when they pulled apart.

            “How could I not? Thank you Rye.” Ray laughed, pecking Ryan on the lips once more before sitting down.

            They ate Ryan’s impressively good food while having the inappropriate conversations that got them kicked out of most places. Maybe Ryan was wearing rose tinted glasses but Ray looked stunning. The candles highlighted his features and the twilight just made everything better. When they finished the main meal, Ryan retrieved a store bought cake although he put it on a fancy plate and didn’t tell Ray that he had bought it already made. He was a dreadful baker.

            Once finished, Ryan blew out the candles and pulled Ray into their bedroom. As promised, he had gotten Ray into a suit just to take him out of it. He ignored his own pleasures to make Ray feel as good as possible, making the younger man orgasm multiple times.

            As Ray slept in his arms, tired out from over exertion, Ryan carded his fingers through his hair and held him tightly. He had never been happier. Since he and Ray started to date, his life had seemed much more complete.

            Ryan drifted to sleep remembering the day he asked Ray to marry him and their mock wedding since they couldn’t actually get married in Texas. He dreamed of the day that they could actually be married because he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else. 


	26. Comin' Home by City and Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's been searching for Ryan for a year now. He's almost ready to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To who suggested this, this song nearly made me cry. Thank you for suggesting it.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9tkKDbQVLg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray drove the lonely highway just not thinking. He had been all over the US and now he was driving for Germany from France. He didn’t know why he was making this effort. Ryan had disappeared from Los Santos a year ago. Ray had been searching for the masked man since, shooting up whatever gang that could have taken him.

            Ray didn’t find him anywhere in America, he even went to Alaska. So he went abroad to see if any of the foreign gangs that Ryan had pissed off had him. Ray had left on his own, the rest of crew assuming that Ryan was as good as dead.

            Ray didn’t want to believe that. He wasn’t anything to Ryan, he knew that, but he still loved the older man. He had fallen hard when he first met Ryan. He was the only one Ryan trusted with seeing his actual face so Ray assumed that there was something there. It was enough for Ray to go on a man hunt for the mad man when he disappeared.

            Ray dreamed every day that Ryan was gone about finding him and curling up in bed with him like he used to. Ryan let him although he never touched Ray. He would dream of Ryan’s scent and the comfort he found being in the older man’s presence. He wasn’t anything to Ryan but Ryan was something to him.

            Ray had considered giving up a few times but every time he was tempted he got a new lead. He followed it all the way to a German gang that had a huge grudge against Ryan. Ray was driving to their base now. He would either walk out of there with Ryan or die trying. This group was ruthless. Ray just hoped that when he went to hell, Ryan would be waiting for him there.

            Ray looked the warehouse over as he approached it. He wasn’t even playing this one safe. This was his last and only lead. If Ryan wasn’t here, Ray would just die here so he could finally move on. Ray pulled an AK out of the trunk of his car and walked up to the warehouses bay doors. There were no guards outside but then again, no one was as stupid as Ray.

            Ray sneaked into the warehouse and looked around. There were heavily armed men and women everywhere. Ray stayed in the shadows, following the wall to stairs that lead to the upper parts of the warehouse. He explored the warehouse until he found a small group of rooms. None of them were guarded except for one.

            Ray watched the guards and the room curiously. The door was made out of metal and there were two guards standing on either side of it. Another guard approached them with a tray of slop. He dropped the tray on the ground and slid it through a gap in the door. The guard laughed banging on the door. “Some Mad King.” He mocked in German and Ray’s blood boiled in an instant.

            Ray rushed the guards shooting two of them with one silenced shot, the bullet sailing through both of their heads, before stabbing the remained guard in the neck. Ray panted, shaking. Did he really just find Ryan after so long?

            Ray searched the guards, finding the keys to the cell on the guard who had brought the food. Ray’s hands were shaking as he managed to jam the key into the lock and throw open the door.

            Ryan was sitting in the corner of the room, bad scars on his face and hands. His hair was long and hung in his face. He was curled into a ball, his blue eyes wide and almost scared.

            Ray shook as he stared at Ryan. He wanted to cry and rip everyone in the building to pieces at the same time. “Rye.” Ray said weakly, slowly approaching his friend. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” He smiled.

            Ryan just stared at Ray shocked. His eyes watered and he shook. “Ray?” He croaked, looking broken. “Ray.”

            Ray kneeled and hugged Ryan tightly, letting the older man sob into his shoulder. He petted Ryan’s hair and let him cling to his shirt. To break Ryan down this badly they must have done something horrible to the older man. Ray wanted to blow the entire building sky high.

            “They said you were dead.” Ryan croaked. “They told me they tortured you and killed you.”

            Ray frowned and held Ryan tighter. He could hear guards shouting, they had found his car. “Why would they do that Rye? I’m right here.”

            Ryan shook with a sob. “Because I love you.” The older man said in a tiny voice. “I’m so happy you’re alive.”

            Ray froze and nearly broke down and cried. He held Ryan tighter, pointing his gun at the door. No one but he and Ryan were leaving this place alive. “I love you too Rye.” Ray said before shooting the first guard to see them.

* * *

 

            Ryan was leaning heavily on Ray as they walked out of the warehouse. All of the people in the warehouse were dead and Ray was splattered with blood that wasn’t his own. Ryan clung to him tightly, refusing to let go, even in the car he held onto Ray’s hand.

            Ray drove them into the nearest city and got them a hotel. He still had enough money to last him a few more years. Once in the room Ray coaxed Ryan into the shower and helped the older man to clean up. Ryan was skittish of everything but Ray, which Ray really couldn’t fault him for.

            Once clean and in new clothes, Ray cut Ryan’s hair short and smiled at him. Ryan gave him a tiny smile back, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist and hiding his face in the younger man’s chest. Ray carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair and hummed softly.

            Ryan cried softly, quietly telling Ray everything that had happened to him. Told him that they lured him to them by threaten Ray’s life and then, when he was captured, he was told that Ray was already dead. They broke him from there, torturing him and moving him around constantly. They refused to let him die.

            Ray started to cry at some point, telling Ryan how much he loved him and that none of this was a dream. That this was actually happening and that Ray hadn’t stopped looking for him since he disappeared. He whipped Ryan’s tears away and smiled at him through his own tears. He told him that they could go home now and Ryan gave him a huge smile.

            “Home. I don’t remember what that is.” Ryan admitted, cupping Ray’s cheek and whipping his tears away with his thumb. “But you’re here so that counts.”

            Ray sobbed, his tears were happy ones. He kissed Ryan gently, the older man immediately responding.

            They slept curled around each other. Ray stayed awake, cradling Ryan’s head to his chest as the older man fought off nightmares. He didn’t sleep that night because sleeping with Ryan again was so much better after so long. Everything smelled distinctly like Ryan and nothing was as bitter as he remembered because he wasn’t the only one in love anymore.

* * *

 

            They returned to Los Santos within the week. The crew was in tears upon seeing Ryan again. They all hugged him and welcomed him home. None of them mentioned doing heists to Ryan, the older man who was once known for his terrifying displays with a gun was now afraid of them. Instead he stayed back and welcomed everyone home after heists. He patched up wounds and did research about the buildings they would target.

            When they were all home, wherever Ray was Ryan was there as well and vice versa. They spent a lot of time in their room just lying on the bed or playing games. None of the crew was used to the gently Ryan they were greeted with. Regardless, they were happy to have Ryan back and they were happy that he and Ray were finally together. 


	27. Bright Lights Bigger City by Cee Lo Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan decides to go to a club after a successful heist. He's looking for a one night stand and he ends up with more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Glq4mxnE2Oo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched the dancing crowds at the club. He smiled, generally pretty amused by the drunken men falling all over themselves over the women in skimpy clothing. He wasn’t wearing his mask for a change, just wanting to be somewhere where no one knew who he was.

            He was job free on a Friday night for a change and he wanted to take a short murder break. As he watched the women and men dance he considered maybe finding someone to take back to his hotel. It had been a while since he had been with anyone and maybe Geoff was right, it could do him some good.

            Ryan leaned against the bar, cider in his beer glass. He didn’t drink for a good reason. A mercenary had to be on his toes. He smiled, raising a curious eyebrow as a tall gangly man pulled a shorter more awkward man into the club. He smiled as he watched the tall man try and drag the shorter man onto the dance floor.

            He turned to face the bar when the short man escaped his friend and practically ran to hide at the bar. The shorter man sat next to Ryan at the bar, his short black hair was messy and his purple hoodie was pulled tightly around him. He pushed his glasses further up his face and ordered a coke from the bar tender.

            Ryan smiled, watching the man with interest. He was pretty cute and the sober the better. “Not one for clubs?” Ryan asked the man offhandedly, smiling at him.

            The man jumped, probably not expecting anyone to talk to him. “Oh uh. Fuck no.” The man laughed, smiling awkwardly at Ryan with a light blush.

            Alright, he was really cute. “I saw your friend drag you in.” Ryan clarified, wondering if he sounded just a bit creepy. It had been awhile since he had tried to do something like this.

            “Ah.” The man nodded, as though that actually made Ryan slightly less creepy. “Gav likes to make me go to clubs although I hate them. I don’t even drink.” He laughed.

            Ryan smiled. “I have to agree with you there.” He said, turning to fully face Ray. “I have to be in the mood for clubs and I don’t really drink either.”

            The man nodded, eyes trailing over Ryan’s face. Ryan gave him his best smile and was rather proud when the man’s eyes light up and he blushed as he smiled back at Ryan. “Well at least I’m not the only sober one here then.”

            “I’m Ryan.” Ryan smiled, offering the man his hand, nodding to confirm that he wasn’t drunk.

            “Ray.” The man said, taking Ryan’s hand and giving it one firm shake. Ryan was amazed at how small Ray’s hand was in his.

            They talked at the bar for much longer than Ryan had intended. He had wanted to just seduce Ray and get out of the club, the younger man on his heels. Ray had responded well to Ryan’s flirting so he thought he was golden, then Ray made a subtle video game reference that Ryan recognized. They were on the topic of video games for a while and then it shifted to just normal conversation.

            Ryan found that he quiet liked Ray which made his initial goal of a one night stand a bit difficult. He was admittedly a little attached to the younger man. He would much rather bring Ray to his hotel room to test the younger man’s gaming ability.

            No one really bothered them as they talked. A few people tried to pull Ray away to dance but Ryan scared them off with one well-placed glare. If Ray wasn’t so uncomfortable with the idea of dancing Ryan would have let him be carted off to get him out of this dangerous attraction and interest he had. However, Ray was just so awkward and cute that Ryan couldn’t resist protecting him.

            “Do you want to come to my place?” Ryan asked casually after scaring of the tenth person who tried to pull Ray away from him. “I have an x-box set up so we could play.” He clarified when Ray gave him an adorable big eyed innocent look.

            “O-oh.” Ray said, blushing a dark red that made Ryan smile. “I would love too, but Gav’s still here. I think.” He frowned, glancing at his phone.

            Ray raised an eyebrow at the notification on his phone and unlocked the device. He glared at the phone after reading the message. “Everything okay?” Ryan asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

            “Gavin ditched me.” Ray sighed, closing his phone and putting it away. “You said something about games?”

            Ryan laughed and took Ray’s hand. He paid the bar tender for the both of them, despite Ray’s protests, and led him out of the club. They walked side by side, still holding hands, to Ryan’s hotel which was next door.

            Ray’s eyes were wide as he looked up at the hotel. “You’re staying at the best hotel in town?!” He asked, looking at Ryan, shocked.

            Ryan chuckled, pulling Ray into the hotel and into the elevator. “Yes?” He asked, pulling Ray’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

            Ray blushed a bright red, smiling cutely and trying to look anywhere but at Ryan. There wasn’t much in the elevator too look at however. “S-so you’re from out of town?” Ray gulped, watching Ryan inspect Ray’s hand carefully.

            “I am.” He said, not wanting to lie to Ray but he also didn’t want to tell him everything. “I’m here for business.”

            Ray nodded, biting his lip. “What. What do you do?” He asked, wondering when the hell they were going to get off. He glanced at the floor options and nearly lost it when he saw they were going to the top floor.

            Ryan gave Ray a mischievous grin before moving closer to Ray, their lips barely touching. Maybe he could end up getting laid tonight but Ray was definitely staying for games in the morning. “Well.” He drawled out, running his knuckle gently down Ray’s cheek. The younger man’s bright brown eyes were locked with his blue ones and Ryan never wanted to look away. “I run a big organization.” He decided that was close enough to the truth to count.

            Ray gulped and didn’t say anything. His eyes were looking between Ryan’s eyes and his lips. Ryan was just about to make a move when Ray did it for him. He smiled and kissed the younger man back, his lips soft and gentle.

            Ryan gently bit Ray’s lip as he wrapped his arms around his waist and Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulder. Ray opened his mouth and they started to properly make out just as the elevator dinged for them to get out.

            Ray pulled away with a bright blush and Ryan glared at the blinking number stating that they were on the correct floor. He quickly pulled Ray out of the elevator before the door could close. Once he was at his door, he opened it as quickly as possible. Once they were in and the door was closed, Ray pulled Ryan into pinning him to the door and kissed him again.

            Ryan chuckled, opening his mouth when Ray licked at his lips. Who knew that awkward Ray could take command? Ryan certainly didn’t and he loved it.

            Pulling away from the kiss, Ryan went for Ray’s neck. He kissed and nipped at his skin, leaving hickies from Ray’s jaw to the base of his neck.

            Ray tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair and moan quietly when Ryan hit a particularly sensitive spot. Ryan rutted their hips together as he sucked a large bruise into Ray’s neck.

            Eventually they made it to the bed, Ray actually taking charge for a short time. Ryan had either forgotten how good sex could be or maybe it was just Ray, but god damn. Ray was curled into Ryan’s side, sleeping peacefully.

            Ryan watched the younger man sleep with a gentle smile, playing with his hair and hoping he didn’t try to leave in the morning. He didn’t know about Ray but he was pretty content with doing that again, after a few rounds of Halo of course.

            Ray didn’t leave in the morning. Ryan actually woke up to him already playing on his x-box. Ryan got roped into a few rounds and failed all of them. As reward for winning so easily, Ryan pulled Ray into the shower and cleaned him up just to get him dirty again.

            They played video games for the rest of the day, generally enjoying each other’s company. Ryan told Ray everything that he could without giving himself away. Knowing who he was would scare the younger man away. Eventually Ray did have to leave, Gavin calling him worried.

            Ray didn’t leave before giving Ryan his number and making the older man promise to call. Ryan memorized the number but kept the paper anyway. He left that night, having called Ray and talked to him until he had to fly the plane out of the state.

            Geoff didn’t question Ryan’s new habit of calling someone after heists or Ryan’s constant impromptu trips to New York. He just smiled knowingly, wondering when Ryan would introduce his boyfriend to the crew. 


	28. Budapest by George Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's waiting for Ray to call him. He knows the roads are dangerous when it's raining this badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hC5hCrR-Pw0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan fiddled with the flip phone Ray had given him. He never used it except to talk to Ray. The younger man had given it to him nearly two years ago now. They had met simply, Ray was lost in the woods and was nearly crushed by the tree Ryan had cut down. Ryan took Ray back to his cabin, letting him stay until his friends called and his ankle, which had been sprained before the tree incident, healed.

            Ryan hadn’t interacted with another person in a long time by that point. It was strange but he liked Ray. He was a kind man who was a little sarcastic and full of himself but that wasn’t a bad thing. Ryan lived off of the land and sold the things he made with the wood he cut down. He kept his own garden, the women who sold his work also bring him food. The women was the most interaction he had with people. Ray was an experience.

            When Ray had eventually left, Ryan hadn’t realized how empty the woods were until that moment. He was honestly shocked when Ray appeared at his door step with a duffle bag of gifts and the promise of coming every weekend. Ryan didn’t realize that he had fallen in love until Ray gave him such a beautiful smile that Ryan just had to kiss him.

            It had all been so strange to him, falling in love so easily. However, Ray kissed him back and they cuddled all of the time. Ryan looked forward to Ray coming to see him. They made their dating status official shortly after that first kiss. Ryan’s life had been full of happy memories and love since then, however now he was on the edge of his seat with worry.

            It was storming badly outside and Ray insisted on still driving up to see Ryan even though he told Ray to wait until tomorrow. It was nearly pitch black outside and the trees looked like they could fall over like dominos at any second. Ryan clutched his phone in worry. No one should be driving in this condition, especially not Ray who hated driving.

            Ryan jumped, nearly dropping the phone when it started to ring. He answered it without looking because only one person would be calling him. “Ray?” He asked worriedly, barely hearing his rose over the storm.

            “Rye?” Ray sounded out of breath and strained. “I should have listened to you.”

            “Where are you?!” Ryan was standing, running for his jacket and medical kit. “Are you alright?!”

            “I crashed into a tree and flipped.” Ray coughed, hissing in pain. I don’t think I’m bleeding internally but my arm is definitely fucked.”

            “I’m coming to get you.” Ryan said, not leaving room for argument. He hadn’t really left his land in years. He generally knew where the road was but he wasn’t sure which way was toward town and which way was heading for the next state. “Where are you?”

            Ray panted over the line, hissing in pain before answering. “Uh. Okay. You know where the road is right? The main road?”

            Ryan was already running in the right direction. “Yes.” He said, trying to stay calm. He didn’t want to lose Ray. He didn’t want Ray hurt. He just wanted to hold Ray and never let him go.

            “When you get to the road turn right. I don’t think I’m far.” Ray rasped. “I’m sorry Rye.”

            Ryan frowned, pausing only a moment at the road before turning right like Ray told him too. He ran as fast as he could. “I’m coming Ray.” He said, nearly slipping in the rain water.

            It didn’t take him long to find Ray’s car upside down on the side of the road. Ryan stuffed the phone in his pocket and stumbled to Ray’s side. Ray smiled weakly at him, his head bleeding from a cut on his forehead. His arm was bent at a horrible angle and his leg was extremely bloody. Ray had mentioned that he had to pull it out from under the car.

            Ryan pulled his jacket off and covered Ray’s head with it. “Sorry rose.” He sighed, picking Ray up and cradling him to his chest. Ray hissed in pain, but held onto Ryan. He couldn’t treat Ray in this storm he had to get them home.

            Ryan was exhausted, the rain pelting his body. He ran home anyway, his lungs feeling ready to burst. He stumbled into his home, kicking the door shut behind him. They were both soaked to the bone and shivering.

            Ryan laid Ray on the couch, pulling his wet clothes off before wrapping him up in a blanket gently. He went to work on setting Ray’s arm, snapping it back into place and kissing Ray’s cheeks and whipping his tears away. He splinted his arm before cleaning his leg and head wound. He wrapped him up and kissed him gently on the lips.

            “Listen to me next time Rose.” Ryan nearly sobbed, so glad that Ray would be okay.

            Ray smiled at Ryan and held onto Ryan’s hand with his good hand. “I’m sorry Rye.” He said, his eyes drooping. “Change before you catch a cold.”

            Ryan did catch a cold but he soldiered through it to spoil Ray rotten. He called the town’s doctor to properly set Ray’s arm and then had Ray call his boss. There was no way Ryan was letting Ray go home this beat up. His boss, Geoff, was really understanding and Ryan agreed to let him come see Ray when the younger man was better.

            Ryan was watching Ray play Pokémon on his DS, the younger man snuggled into his chest as he sat in his lap. Ryan sniffed, his nose running slightly. He smiled gently as he looked at Ray’s face. “I would give all of this up for you.” He said suddenly, startling Ray.

            “What?” Ray asked, looking up at Ryan in shock and confusion.

            “I would give up my land, my home. Anything to be with you.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s head. “It would be terrifying, but I would move to the city with you so you didn’t have to do this ever again.”

            Ray looked at Ryan wide eyes then laughed. He smiled lovingly at Ryan, pecking the lumberjack on the lips. “I have a better idea.” He said, shutting his DS and intertwining their fingers. “How about I move in with you here?”

            Ryan stared at Ray shocked, then smiled. “I would love that.” He smiled, kissing Ray gently.


	29. Destination by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were going to die tomorrow, so they were staying awake to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiuVCsDF68k
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            They were going to die tomorrow. Their fingers were intertwined as they laid on top of Chilliad. Ryan’s mask was gone and his face was clear of paint. Ray was smiling truthfully for the first time in a long time. Ray listened to Ryan tell him about the constellations. He followed Ryan’s fingers as he traced the constellations.

            They were going to die tomorrow. Michael’s heist was designed to kill them, they both knew that from the start. Ryan saw Michael work with his inside women. Ray heard what Michael was planning from the side lines. He was going to kill them all off and run.

            They were going to die tomorrow, at least, that was what Michael wanted. That wasn’t what he was going to get. They were going to fake their deaths and let Michael think he got away. He was going to pay for this.

            Ryan squeezed Ray’s hand and smiled. Jack and Geoff were in on their little plan. The four of them would get revenge on Michael when he thought he had gotten away safely with his girlfriend and Gavin.

            However, tonight, neither Ray nor Ryan wanted to think about it. They wanted to pretend that they were blissfully unaware and pretend that there was no heist tomorrow. They wanted to pretend that they were just to people in love looking at the stars. So they did.

            “I love you Rye.” Ray said quietly, looking at Ryan. “Don’t actually die tomorrow.” He said because he knew he had to get his fears out.

            Ryan looked at Ray and smiled gently at him. He let go of Ray’s hand and rolled over. He hovered over Ray and kissed him gently. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, smiling into the kiss.

            Ryan pulled back and cupped Ray’s cheek. “We’ll live tomorrow. That’s why we’re awake right now.” He said gently. “Forget about tomorrow.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, pulling Ryan into a tight hug. It was hard to forget about tomorrow. Their job was the hardest. They were going to be under the most heat and they had to survive long enough for Michael to think his plan was working. They set up their own precautions but there was that fear of the future.

            “When we’ve got our revenge, we’ll leave.” Ryan promised, rolling so that they were on their sides and he was holding Ray close. He carded his fingers through his hair. “We’ll go to New York and start over.”

            Ray smiled and snuggled into Ryan’s chest. They talked about starting over a lot. They thought that they could continue their life styles while still being together. They realized how foolish that was. Neither of them wanted their rough lives anymore. They wanted to have relatively normal lives with the occasional heist. They wanted to live without the constant fear of losing the other. They would have that after tomorrow.

            They laid there under the stars until Ray drifted off to sleep. Ryan smiled and played with Ray’s hair, letting the sniper sleep. He kissed Ray’s head and held him tightly. His only priority tomorrow was keeping Ray alive.

            Ryan smiled and looked up at the sky. Both of their constellations were in the sky that night. That was lucky. Ryan wished on the stars that they would make it out of this mess unscathed. He wished for their plans for freedom to go well. Even if that was foolish, he didn’t care. He would take whatever luck he could get.

            He watched a plane fly overhead, deciding that it was a shooting star, just for tonight. He looked back down at Ray and forgot about tomorrow again. He picked his rose up and walked to his car. Their tomorrows were looking bright.


	30. Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's a mute and Ray's going deaf. They work well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_pRyMShJ0k
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched the others talk to each other from the bar. They were fighting over something. Ryan had no idea what, he had stopped paying attention for too long. He watched their lips move and scowled behind his mask. Why did everyone have to talk so much?

            Ryan found that not talking was much more preferable. There were no words to fumble or the wrong things to say. Everybody understood universal gestures and people left him alone when it was clear that he didn’t talk at all.

            Geoff of course had been different. He didn’t give two flying fucks if Ryan talked or not. He just wanted Ryan for his ability and his sarcastic gestures. Ryan honestly liked the crew although he was hesitant at first.

            Jack was nice and tried to learn sign language, or well, Ryan’s adaption to it. Gavin was fun to scare and had an interesting mind. Michael was a good shot although he yelled too much, he could be decent sometimes. Geoff was a good guy although he often forgot that Ryan just didn’t talk. Then there was Ray.

            Ray was different from the others. He talked fluently but he used sign language like a pro, easily adapting to Ryan’s version. Ryan had never been able to have such long and involved conversations with someone all in sign language.

            Ray had smiled brightly at him when he first signed in front of the group when Geoff introduced him. His hands had moved so quickly that Ryan had nearly missed what he said. Since then, Ryan and Ray were very close.

            Ray’s mother was deaf and so was he actually. Ray could actually hear very little and mainly understood the words coming out of his own mouth more than what came out of other’s mouths so he could still talk. He learned to read lips since no one else on the crew knew sign language. His excitement with Ryan was that he could finally talk to someone in a more natural way for him.

            Ryan was amazed, a deaf sniper. It made him smile because Ray was the best shot he had ever seen. The others were always amazed at the speed of their conversations when they started signing to each other. Ryan found himself instantly attached to Ray. The sniper was a good guy and Ryan loved talking to him. It was also fun to be able to have secret conversations with Ray about absolutely nothing while scaring the others when Ryan seemed amused and Ray was smiling like a mad man.

            Ryan had taken up protecting Ray on heists. They always ended up together because they could understand each other without even needing to sign sometimes. Ryan’s main concern was that Ray couldn’t hear the ticking of bombs or the sounds of guns close by. He always made sure that Ray knew what was going on around him.

            Intern, Ray was Ryan’s voice. When he was too frustrated with the others inability to understand him, Ray clarified his meaning. When it was his time to plan a heist, Ray explained it to the others with Ryan signing to him. It was a nice system because they provided something the other needed.

            Ryan’s eyes found Ray’s lips and he watched them move. Ray’s lips twitched awkwardly when he messed up a word. He was losing his hearing more and more. He admitted to Ryan that he would be fully deaf soon and would need to use a hearing aid to continue to communicate with the others. Ryan knew that Ray hated that, he hated not being able to do something.

            Ryan walked over to Ray and tapped his shoulder. When the younger man looked at him he signed rapidly. ‘What to go for a drive?’

            Ray smiled and stood. ‘Fuck yeah, to Chilliad?’

            Ryan nodded and walked for the door, Ray following closely behind him. Geoff told them to be careful which Ryan gestured an ‘okay’ to because Ray hadn’t heard him.

            Ryan got on his bike and smiled when Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist as they took off. They hadn’t really discussed what they were, but they had kissed and were prone to cuddling. Ryan wanted to clear things up today.

            Once on Chilliad, they got off of the bike and sat looking over the city. They were angled so that they could look at the city and sign to each other with ease. Ryan took a deep breath and pulled his mask off. Ray had seen his face of course but this was a rather different occasion.

            Ray smiled at Ryan and gestured. ‘No face paint today?’ He asked.

            Ryan smiled and shook his head. ‘I need to tell you something, well ask, but I want to do it a special way.’

            Ray raised an eyebrow and gestured for Ryan to continue. Ryan smiled at Ray and set his mask aside. He took a deep breath and spoke for the first time in years, he was impressed his voice still worked and that he could still form words. “Ray, I love you.” He rasped out squeezing the fabric of his pants at Ray’s wide eyed look. Up on Chilliad, everything was quiet enough for Ray to hear most things so Ryan hoped that Ray heard him. He wanted to make sure Ray heard his voice on his own ability. He wanted Ray to be the last person to ever hear him speak. “I want to date you.”

            Ray’s hands shook and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. He tried to both gesture and speak at the same time but neither was comprehensible. Ryan’s hand twitched toward his mask in fear but Ray didn’t give him the chance. He launched at Ryan and kissed him.

            Ryan smiled and steadied them so they didn’t slide down the mountain. Ray pulled back, letting Ryan go to sign at him. ‘I love you too Rye.’ He said, a beautiful smile on his lips. ‘About time we decided on this. Thank you for saying it to me.’

            Ryan smiled and cupped Ray’s cheeks and kissed him gently. His throat burned badly so he knew he wasn’t going to be able to talk again. ‘I wanted you to hear me with your own hearing.’ He gestured to Ray, kissing his temple. ‘I wanted you to be the last person to hear my voice.’

            Ray laughed and smiled at Ryan. ‘I hope you mean that in a romantic way and not in an, I’m going to kill you now why.’ He joked, kissing Ryan’s cheeks. ‘But that actually means a lot to me Rye.’

            Ryan smiled, shaking his head with a quiet chuckle. He pulled Ray into this lap and gestured around him. ‘In a romantic way rose.’

            Ray smiled and leaned back into Ryan. They sat without speaking for a long time. When they returned to the others, their fingers were intertwined and the others congratulated them without needing to be told.

            When Ray eventually needed the hear aid, he went without it most of the time. Jack learned faster once Ray admitted to the group that he was finally fully death. Even without Ray being their voice, Ryan was happy anyway because talking to Ray was all that he needed.


	31. Just Dance by Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin drag Ray and Ryan to a bar. Ryan makes them leave when some douchbag roofies Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea why this story came out during this song. I just rolled with it. I have a strange mind.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjyltncPu7I
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan squeezed through the bar’s crowd to get back to the booth that the others were in. Michael and Gavin had dragged he and Ray out to drink although neither of them actually drank. He had gotten up to take a call from his job. It had gone longer than planned and he was annoyed at his boss. He didn’t see Ray often and when he did, Michael and Gavin insisted on showing up.

            They had met in Ray’s flower shop. Gavin had begged Ryan to get him the bouquet that he had forgotten about. Michael was Ray’s friend and Gavin worked with Ryan at advertising studio. When Michael and Gavin started to date, they had hatched this plan to hook Ray and Ryan up. Ryan was grateful to them because he really did like Ray and they were quick to start dating, but he wanted some time to themselves outside of Ray’s shop.

            When he managed to get to the booth he was met with Ray wobbling where he sat, glaring at Michael and Gavin. Ryan frowned and slid into his seat next to Ray. “Rose? Are you okay?” He asked Ray, steadying him.

            Michael was pissing himself with laughter and Gavin was smiling like a loon. “He’s drunk! Off of one drink!” The Brit squawked.

            Ryan frowned and gave Ray a worried look. He picked up the glass in front of Ray and smelled it. Fruit and rum hit his nose and he sighed. Michael and Gavin must have tricked Ray into drinking a drink where he couldn’t taste the alcohol.

            “Did you buy this for him?” Ryan accused Gavin, frowning when the Brit shook his head.

            “Some bloke gave it to him!” Gavin smiled while Michael calmed down. “Can’t just turn that down! That’s rude!”

            Ryan instantly panicked and scanned the crowd. He spotted a man at the bar watching their table with an annoyed scowl. Ryan looked back at the glass in his hand and glared at the little bit of the drink still at the bottom of the glass.

            “We convinced him to chug it.” Michael laughed, shaking his head when Ray leaned heavily against Ryan with glassy eyes. “He’s a light weight.”

            Ryan frowned and looked at Ray’s face. He was blushing and he couldn’t focus on anything. “He’s not drunk.” Ryan frowned, glaring at the man at the bar before sliding out of the booth, pulling Ray into his arms, the younger man snuggling into him. “He’s been roofied you idiots. We’re leaving.”

            Michael and Gavin both froze and paled. They were both too drunk to realize what was going on. Now they were sober enough to look guilty. As they filed out of the bar, Ryan grabbed the attention of one of the bartenders and pointed the man who was still watching them.

            Ryan made sure to leave before anything could happen. He drove Michael and Gavin home, both men apologizing to Ryan before entering their apartment.

            Ryan sighed and went to his apartment. Luckily he had all weekend with Ray. He was just horrified that someone had roofied Ray and Michael and Gavin hadn’t realized. He wasn’t taking a phone call at a bar ever again.

            Ryan carried Ray into his apartment and took him to his room. Ray’s eyes were still glassy but he was trying to talk. He whimpered and shifted uncomfortably, tugging at his clothes. Ryan frowned and laid him down on his bed.

            Ray was feverish and looked pale although he was blushing. His skin was clammy and he looked sick. Ray was no doubt nauseous so Ryan grabbed his trashcan and handed it to Ray. The younger man stared at the bucket before emptying his stomach into it. That was good right? It got whatever was in him out.

            How was one supposed to handle this situation? Ryan ended up helping Ray take all of his clothes off, including his boxers, much to Ryan’s embarrassment, and tried to get Ray to sleep. He ended up having to hold Ray close and thread his fingers through his hair. Ray passed out curled into him so Ryan pulled the younger man’s boxers back on for his own sanity.

            As they laid there, Ray passed out and Ryan holding him close, Ryan’s phone vibrated on the night stand. Ryan reached for it, glancing at the unknown number on his ID. It was the bar telling him that the man he had pointed out had roofied a few other people but had been arrested before anything bad happened.

            Ryan sighed relieved, thanking them for tell him before hanging up and drifting off to sleep. He knew it would be awkward in the morning, especially since Ray wouldn’t remember anything, but he would worry about that in the morning. Right now he was just glad that Ray was alright.


	32. Neon Lights by Demi Lovato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's doing his usual drug sells but a mysterious man is watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I25IBwGIyRc
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s job was easy. Get people addicted to drugs he didn’t use himself, dance a little, make plenty of sells, and get paid. It was a nice little system, despite his social awkwardness and hatred for parties and clubs.

            He frequented clubs all over the city, pulling people in with charm and dance moves he didn’t even know he had. Tonight was no different, he was just waiting for everyone to get sufficiently drunk. That was something else he didn’t do. He hated alcohol. For a drug dealer, he was pretty clean.

            Ray smiled charmingly at the first man to ask him to dance. He looked like he was an average business man and he had friends too. They were watching, wobbling where they sat and completely drunk. Ray accepted his invitation and had him wrapped around his finger with the first song.

            They danced together, Ray making it seem like he only had eyes for the business man when he was actually scanning the crowd for anyone else he could sucker into this deal. His eyes caught the stare of a very sober man with a crooked smile. The man was watching Ray dance but when his blue eyes met Ray’s brown ones, they were glued to his head.

            Ray tore his eyes away and gave the business man a cute smile and pulled him back over to his friends. He made quiet the sell from that group. Showing the new timers how to take a line without actually taking one and made multiple sales. He made sure to tuck his business card into each of their pockets and slipped away before any of them noticed.

            He felt the man’s icy stare on his head as he slid out of the club to go to his next stop. He felt those eyes on him the entire night. Every time he got someone caught in his trap, he would catch the same man smiling at him with the same devilish grin. If Ray was a normal human being he would be scare not curious.

            Closer to the end of his night, the club was thick with bodies and he had turned down all offers to dance. The man hadn’t shown up yet, but Ray’s flirtatious smile at the man before he left the last club left a promise between them. Right on cue he felt eyes on him and slipped through the crowd and right up to the man.

            “Stalking me?” Ray asked, smiling mischievously at the man. “Or here to shoot me?” It wouldn’t surprise him.

            The man chuckled and rubbed his chin. He was leaning against the wall at the back of the club. His leather jacket looked far too warm for the burning club. “Neither, I have a job offer for you.” He said, moving away from the wall.

            Ray chuckled and offered the man his hand. “Let’s talk business after a dance.” He said, laying the charm on thick. He was intrigued by this man with the long tied back hair and crazed grin. He wasn’t afraid of him although he probably should have been.

            The man smiled, taking Ray’s hand and pulling him into the dance floor. Unlike all the others that Ray had danced with that night, the man started out so close to Ray that he was nearly suffocating from the heat between them. ‘Ryan.’ Was whispered into his ear as the man’s hands pulled him close still by the hips.

            Ray smiled and let Ryan lead. His usual tactics of staying distant and dancing with others was abandoned as Ryan made sure that Ray didn’t have time to look at anyone else. They were just as bad as the many dancers basically having sex on the dance floor and Ray loved it.

            As much as Ray was taken with this man, Ryan seemed just as taken with Ryan. Their eyes never left each other for a moment. They danced until both of them were soaked with sweat and panting to breathe. Ryan pulled Ray out the back door of the club and into the cool night.

            Ray laughed airily, smiling at the other man. “So what was that job offer you mentioned?” He asked, smiling never faltering as Ryan pinned him to brick wall.

            “Business after some fun?” Ryan asked, resting his forehead against Ray’s.

            Ray hummed, considering Ryan’s words as he slid his fingers through Ryan’s pulled back hair. “Depends, does that business have to deal with killing me?”

            Ryan chuckled, his hands landing on Ray’s hips as he pressed closer. “I don’t think I could kill you to be honest.” He admitted. “You seem like too much fun.”

            Ray laughed and smiled devilishly at Ryan. “Well then. Business and then we can talk about this fun of yours.”

            Ryan smiled, not moving away. “I’m here to ask you to join the Fake AH Crew.” He said, his lips ghosting over Ray’s but his eyes never leaving Ray’s.

            Ray’s eyes widened and his lips twitched into a bigger smile. “Are you now? Why don’t I believe you?”

            “I swear I’m telling you the truth.” Ryan smiled, sliding a card into Ray’s back pocket while cupping a sneaky feel which made Ray chuckle. “My boss wants your drug business and your abilities as a sniper.”

            Ray couldn’t and could believe what he was hearing at the same time. He could look at that card later. “Alright. How about this. If you don’t disappear the morning after and play a few rounds of Halo with me I’ll believe you.”

            Ryan paused before laughing. “You are interesting.” He smiled. “You’re on.”

            Ray smiled and finally kissed the lips that had been teasing him since he saw Ryan at the beginning of the night.

            Ray was rather happy to wake up in the morning to Ryan already playing Halo. He was also happy to note that Ryan was good for something other than a fuck or being creepy. His start in the Fake AH Crew was rather spectacular, especially with Ryan watching his back at every turn. 


	33. Something Good by Alt J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan have an argument and Gavin thinks that he can cheer Ryan up afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEmFBk0pV8Y
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan slammed the door to Ray’s room and stalked into the living room. He fell onto the couch and threw his mask into the corner of the room. Normally, he would have just left and gone to cool off but this fight had been so stupid and he knew that. They were both at fault, stressed from keeping things quiet about their relationship. Gavin and Michael had a massive fight and as a result, Gavin was flirting with everyone who was single. That meant Ray and Ryan because Jack and Geoff had their wives.

            The fight had started because they were both jealous and annoyed that the other wasn’t pushing Gavin off more although they both knew that they couldn’t. They had agreed on keeping their relationship to themselves because that was just how they preferred it. They didn’t want to be asked about their nonexistent sex life because they were both asexual. They didn’t want to deal with the others telling them that they shouldn’t be together because of who Ryan was. They knew the Mad King. They did not know Ryan Haywood who loved Ray with every fiber of his being and would never dream about hurting him. Even the Mad King didn’t want to ever see Ray hurt.

            Ryan was staying in the apartment now because he was calming down to go apologize right away. The hurt look on Ray’s face had struck him deeply. He couldn’t leave with that look burned into his mind. Ryan scrubbed the face paint from his face and looked at his fingers. He scowled at the face paint and jumped when a paper towel was offered to him.

            Gavin smiled sweetly at Ryan. “You okay? That was a pretty heated argument.” Gavin said, sitting down next to Ryan once the older man had taken the towel.

            Ryan frowned and cleaned his face. He did not want to deal with Gavin right now. “Thanks.” He sneered, scooting away from Gavin when the Brit moved too close to him.

            Gavin hummed, his eyes on Ryan’s face. It was rare that any of the crew members, other than Ray, saw his face. “You’re such a handsome bloke.” Gavin started and Ryan wanted to punch him right there. “You shouldn’t hide your face.”

            Ryan frowned and shook his head. This was one of the many reasons that he liked Ray. The younger man understood why Ryan wore the mask and never judged him. Ray was the only one to smile at him no matter what face he wore. “Go away Gavin.”

            “I know you have a crush on Ray.” Gavin smiled, placing a comforting hand on Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan stiffened. “It’s too bad Ray seems as straight as can be.”

            Ryan grit his teeth and tried to move away again but Gavin just followed. “Go away.” He hissed at the brit.

            Gavin just continued to smile, moving so close that he was basically in Ryan’s lap. Ryan glared at him but he didn’t expect Gavin’s face to be inches from his. He tried to lean away but Gavin followed. This was extremely uncomfortable. Ryan hated being touched, Ray being a special case. “I don’t think that Ray’s worthy of your affections. He’s so lame and quiet.” He smiled flirtatiously at Ryan. “Do you want me to help you forget?”

            That was the last straw for Ryan. He pushed Gavin off of him and stood, towering over the Brit. “Shut up!” Ryan snarled, seeing Ray’s purple hoodie out of the corner of his eye. He panicked for a moment before deciding that he could handle that in a moment. “Don’t say that about him!”

            Gavin flinched away from Ryan, the older man’s anger scarier when there wasn’t a mask blocking the heat of his eyes. “Ray is an amazing person! He doesn’t talk by choice. He’s funny and smart if you bothered listening to him for five fucking seconds!” He snapped at Gavin, movement in the corner of his eye making him look up. Ray was blushing and staring at him with wide eyes and Ryan just about broke. “He cares and understands. He’s adorable as fuck and I would have killed all of you a long time ago if it wasn’t for him.” He continued, eyes never leaving Ray’s.

            Gavin looked where Ryan was looking. He squawked and stumbled to his feet. “Ray!” He said, shifting nervously. “We were just- This isn’t.” He searched for his words.

            Ray cracked a crooked smile and ran at Gavin. Ryan watched with wide eyes as Ray vaulted over the couch and punched Gavin straight in the jaw, knocking the Brit out flat. “Been wanting to do that all week.” Ray admitted, smiling at Ryan. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and kissed him lightly. “I love you too Rye.” He said, pulling back from the kiss but staying close.

            Ryan stared at Ray shocked before laughing and wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. He rested his forehead on Ray’s. “I love you too my rose. I’m sorry.”

            “It’s my fault too.” Ray admitted. They both jumped when Geoff entered the room and made confused noises.

            “What the fuck?!” He yelped, looking between Ray, Ryan, and Gavin who was still unconscious.

            Ray laughed and blushed, hiding his face in Ryan’s chest. Ryan chuckled and held Ray tighter. “We can explain.” He told Geoff who just groaned.

            “So you two have been dating?” Geoff asked Ryan, continuing when he nodded. “And Gavin was being an asshole so one of you punched him?”

            “I did!” Ray said proudly, giving Geoff a sheepish smile. “Someone had to.”

            Geoff snorted. “No shit.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’ll tell you what I told Michael and Gavin. No fucking here, no fucking during a heist. Get a hotel for that shit.”

            “We don’t have sex.” Ryan said, chuckling. “We’re both asexual.”

            Geoff threw his arms up in defeat. “Just don’t be gross then? I don’t fucking care.” He groaned, leaving the room as Michael entered.

            “Hey have you guys seen- Gav!” Michael spotted the unconscious Brit and rushed to his side. “What the fuck happened?”

            “Geoff?” Jack asked, emerging from his room and walking into a confusing storm.

            “The fuck if I know.” Geoff sighed, entering his room again.

            Ryan just laughed and picked Ray up and went back to Ray’s room which had actually been their room for a few months now. Michael and Jack stared after them in confusion, none of their questions being answered. 


	34. Puppeteer by Max Schneider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is the famous Black Knight under the command of King Geoff. He was a terrifying man until Ray became his servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, I have no idea where this idea came from with this song. Oh well.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_kE6EUQiPg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            King Ramsey was the best king that the Achievement Kingdom had had for a long time. All of his people love him, he had even tamed the famous Black Knight. Ryan Haywood was known for his ruthless behavior and disloyalty to anyone who tried to control him. Ryan had come to respect Geoff however and became the King’s personal guard.

            This day, a visiting diplomat from the neighboring kingdom was coming to speak to the King about peace. As the man entered the throne room, Geoff stood and scowled at the man. Following the diplomat was a small caravan of slaves, each carrying heavy treasures. The diplomat’s guards held whips and used them when a slave started to weaken.

            Ryan’s hand landed heavily on the hilt of his sword, narrowing his eyes. Slavery was illegal in the King Geoff’s lands. Bringing slaves as gifts for the King was a great offense.

            Before the diplomat had a chance to speak, Geoff waved at Ryan to step forward. “You will speak to my guard.” Geoff told the diplomat, sitting down again.

            The diplomat frowned and tried to argue but Ryan spoke first. “Have you brought slaves as gift for the King?”

            “I have.” The diplomat frowned, gesturing for the slaves to drop their loads. “As well as great riches from my King.”

            Ryan stared the man down, and the diplomat struggled not to cower away from the knight. Ryan’s black arm shined, delicate carvings of thrones were tinted red from the edges of the armor. Ryan gestured to his knights and within moments all of the foreign guards and the diplomat were detained. “For your great offense against King Geoffrey Ramsey you are sentenced to death. You’re bodies will be returned to your home.”

            The diplomat and his men were carried out of the throne room kicking and screaming. Ryan turned to the slaves and drew his sword. The men and women in chains flinched but did not move in their fear. “You are hear by freed and protected by the crown.” Ryan said, slamming the tip of sword into the endless chain that bond them together. The chain snapped and the slaves hesitated before slowly freeing themselves.

            Many of them fled from the room and no one stopped them. Others were guided away by kind nobles of the court promising them a home. Ryan sheathed his sword and was about to return to his position next to Geoff but one of the freed slaves caught his eye.

            The man was shaking and looked far too thin. He was shying away from the nobles and was tangled in his chains. His body was covered with scars from being whipped. He must have been a slave for a long time. Ryan glanced at Geoff who just nodded for him to do as he pleased.

            Ryan approached the smaller man and kneeled in front of him. The man yelped and backed away from Ryan, falling over because his legs were tangled in the chain. He hit the ground with a strangled yell of pain. Ryan frowned and untangled the chain around the man’s legs and offered him his hand.

            The man looked between Ryan’s hand and his face so Ryan gave him a gentle smile. The man took Ryan’s hand with shaky fingers. Ryan pulled the man to his feet and gently guided him toward the throne. The man looked petrified staring at Ryan with wide and scared eye as he was seated in a plush seat that Geoff ordered a servant to bring.

            Geoff smiled at the man and offered his hand. “What’s your name?” He asked the man.

            “R-Ray?” The man croaked, his voice raw leaving Ryan to wonder if it was from screaming. Ray took Geoff’s hand hesitantly.

            Geoff nodded, smiling at Ray before looking up at Ryan. “Ryan’s going to be taking care of you from now on. Are you alright with being his servant?” He asked Ray.

            Ray looked up at Ryan, calming slightly when the knight smiled gently at him. “Y-yes.” He said slowly.

            “Good! Ryan’s not as scary as he looks.” Geoff promised, patting Ray’s shoulder gently. He waved for some servants to lead Ray away. “They’ll help you clean up and get into proper clothes.” He told Ray when the man looked petrified of the servants.

            Ray went with them reluctantly and Ryan watched them leave. “Was that a good idea?” Ryan asked Geoff, looking at his King.

            “You’re a fucking teddy bear.” Geoff smiled at Ryan. “I don’t think he’d do well anywhere else.”

            When Ryan returned to his chambers, Ray was there waiting for him. He was dressed in Ryan’s colors, a rose sowed into the chest of the vest Ray wore. Ray kneeled on the ground and bowed his head to Ryan, still shaking. A full plate of food sat on Ryan’s desk.

            Ryan frowned he knew that the food was for Ray because he didn’t ask for it. He looked at the man on the ground and kneeled beside him and gently touched his shoulder. “Ray.” He said, smiling at the man when he looked up at him. “You’re not a slave anymore. You’re not really my servant either because I don’t like the idea of forcing someone to do work for me.”

            He pulled Ray to his feet and led him to his desk. He made Ray sit in his chair and kneeled in front of him again. “Help me if you want to but other than that you are your own man.”

            Ray looked at Ryan with wide eyes before looking at the food. Ray dug into the food when Ryan gave him a nod. Ryan chuckled and stood again, removing his armor and pulling on a fresh shirt and trousers.

            When he was finished, Ray was watching him from the desk chair. The food was gone, even the crumbs. “I can stay here? With you?” Ray asked his voice sounding slightly better.

            Ryan nodded. “You can. I’m sure the others showed you where your room is?” He asked, glancing at the extra door in his room that he never used. He didn’t like having personal servants but he would make an exception this time.

            Ray nodded slowly, standing on wobbling feet. He seemed to be favoring his right leg which was something Ryan hadn’t noticed before. He walked over to Ray and made him sit again. “Is your leg hurt?” He asked, gently pressing into Ray’s knee and hip.

            Ray yelped in pain when Ryan pressed into his hip, tears pricking in his eyes. Ryan frowned and gently picked Ray up. He carried the much lighter man to his bed and set him down. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to Ray’s shirt.

            Ray blushed lightly and nodded. Ryan lifted Ray’s shirt up and glared at the large swelled bruise on Ray’s hip. “Don’t know how I missed that.” Ryan mumbled, gently checking that nothing was broken. He dug through his personal bags and pulled out a healing salve that eased the pain of bruises. “Rub this on it every night to help with the pain.” Ryan instructed Ray, handing him the salve with a gentle smile.

            Ray took the salve and looked up at Ryan with the first smile Ryan had seen. It nearly knocked him off his feet because it was so beautiful. “Thank you my lord.” Ray said and Ryan chuckled, ruffling the younger man’s hair.

            “Ryan.” He corrected Ray, picking him up again so he didn’t have to walk. He took him to his room and set him down on his bed. “Good night Ray.” He said.

            “Good night Ryan.” Ray whispered as Ryan closed the door separating their rooms. Ryan smiled as he fell asleep, perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad.

            Ray worked more as Ryan’s page than as his servant. He helped Ryan with his armor and once he had the courage to ask, he was learning how to handle a sword from Ryan. Ray was gifted in the art of fighting and it made Ryan a bit proud.

            Ryan had gotten attached to Ray in their time together. Once he gained his courage, Ray was an interesting person. The younger man only really talked to Ryan and once he got started it was hard to stop him. Ryan didn’t mind, Ray’s mind worked in interesting ways and he had good points in arguments. Ray also liked learning, Ryan was teaching him how to read.

            Some days Ray would disappear and Ryan let him be until he got too worried. He knew that he could always find Ray in the garden helping the Gardner or just looking at the flowers. The court had taken up calling Ray the Black Knight’s Rose. Ray had earned that name a few ways, the garden was just one of them. When Ryan had learned that Ray loved the garden, he requested that the seamstress but different kinds of flowers on Ray’s clothes but mainly roses since they were Ray’s favorite. Of course, the seamstress liked to gossip.

            The other reason was because of a snide comment from a stuck up noble that Ryan had overheard in court. The noble had insulted the King which Ryan was about to call him out on when the noble insulted Ray multiple ways and Ryan’s blood boiled. His old self came out and he knocked the noble out of his chair by breaking the leg of the chair. He pointed his sword at the man, unable to hear Geoff yelling at him to stop over the blood rushing in his ears.

            He snapped out of his trance when Ray grabbed his arm and gave him a scared look. Ryan blinked at Ray and sheathed his sword. He bowed before Geoff, explaining himself when he was told to do so. Geoff pardoned him but gave him a lecture afterwards. When explaining that his rage came from the noble insulting Ray, Geoff smiled knowingly at Ryan and excused him.

            No one made a comment about Ray after that. Not while Ryan was around anyway. A few nobles tried to coax Ray into trusting them to gain an upper hand against the king. Whoever controlled Ray could control Ryan. However, Ray was clever and steered the nobles in circles. It made Ryan proud. Ray was a proper puppeteer.

            They were also uncommonly close. Ray often shared Ryan’s bed. The younger man could have bad nightmares that Ryan could sooth. Ryan had to admit, to himself at least, that he was deeply in love with Ray. He would never act on it unless the feeling was returned however.

            Ryan was searching the garden for Ray. The younger man hadn’t been in the room when Ryan had woken up that morning so Ryan wanted to make sure that he was alright. He heard the clatter of metal and started to run toward the sound, his heart in his throat. He found Ray standing over the dead bodies of two foreign guards in a hidden corner of the garden. He was holding his sword, a gift from Ryan, and shaking.

            Ryan rushed to Ray and wrapped him in a tight hug. “What happened?” He asked Ray, running his fingers through his hair to sooth him.

            “T-they came out of nowhere.” Ray clung to Ryan’s shirt, the knight deciding against armor that morning. “I just wanted to walk around the garden and they cornered me I-I had to.” He looked up at Ryan afraid.

            Ryan smiled at Ray and held him tighter. “It’s alright Ray.” He said gently, leading him away from the corpses. “Did they attack you first?”

            Ray nodded numbly, clinging to Ryan as they entered the castle, stopping for only a moment for Ryan to tell some guards about the bodies. Ryan took them back to their chambers and sat Ray down on the bed.

            “It’s alright Ray.” Ryan said gently, whipping Ray’s tears away with his thumb. “I know killing for the first time is awful.”

            Ray nodded sniffing. He pulled Ryan into a hug and Ryan rubbed his back gently. The knight’s blood boiled. No one was going to get away with trying to harm his rose. “Rye.” Ray said in a small voice, soothing Ryan’s anger for the moment.

            “Yes Ray?” Ryan smiled, looking at Ray.

            Ray smiled at Ryan and kissed him gently. “Thank you.” He whispered with a bright blush.

            Ryan stared at Ray in shock then connected their lips again. He cupped Ray’s cheek as the younger man tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair. Ryan smiled when they pulled apart and held Ray tightly. “Anything for you my rose.” He whispered into Ray’s hair as the younger man clung to him. “I’ll never let anything hurt you again.”


	35. The New National Anthem by Pierce the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has been running from his problems. What will he do when it all catches up with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Victoria for the suggestion!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4eZYwA5rS0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray bit his lip as he ran down the alley ways trying to escape the man chasing him. He bounced off of walls as he took sharp and confusing turns. He could hear the feet chasing him every step of the way.

            He had fucked up. He had fallen in love with the famous Mad King. They had been working together for their boss Geoff. It was a one time job, however, after months of working together on their heist, they decided that they liked working with each other enough to ask Geoff for more jobs together.

            Then Ray realized he was in love. It wasn’t a gradual thing, he just suddenly realized that he was in love. They had been talking about video games, laughing and bantering. Ryan had long since shown Ray his face. As they were talking, Ray thought about how nice it would be to kiss Ryan and he froze up. Ryan had asked him what was wrong, but Ray just ran out to walk around and think. He had forgotten about emotions like love a long time ago, suddenly feeling them shocked him.

            He tried to act normal around Ryan after that. There was no way that the other man would love him back. Ryan wasn’t what the rumors made him out to be, he wasn’t a mad man or a horrible person. He was just a little strange. No, Ryan wouldn’t ever love Ray and it was torture.

            Once the job was over, Ray disappeared. He didn’t return to their hotel room like he was supposed to when the job was over. He just vanished with a single text from a shattered phone. He told Ryan that he was okay and disappeared. He didn’t even contact Geoff for a few months. Once he was sure that he could return to work without his feelings mucking things up, he asked Geoff for a job.

            He thought that Ryan would brush it off. People were never a constant in their world. He would just shrug Ray’s disappearance off, the job was done there was no reason to keep in contact although they talked about it.

            However, when Ray had finished his job up Ryan was in his safe house. The man glared daggers at him from behind the skull mask as Ray opened his door. Before the older man could speak, Ray made a run for it, losing Ryan in the city. Was Ryan there to kill him? He had seen his face now he had to die?

            Whatever the reason, Ryan appeared wherever Ray had a job. Ray had even begging Geoff to not tell Ryan where he was but the older man still managed to find out. Did Ryan want to kill him that much? It made his broken heart ache. He was still in love with Ryan after all of this and the fact that he was sure that Ryan wanted to kill him hurt worse than he thought it would.

            So Ray was constantly on the run. No matter how hard he tried to take himself off of the grid, Ryan always found him. Despite his burning heart, Ray did want to live, so he kept running. Now he was sure that he would be caught. Ryan had appeared in front of him as he was walking down the street. They were so close that it terrified Ray. He made a run for it and Ryan wasn’t far behind. He needed to get into a car.

            Ray took a turn and nearly ran smack into the dead end. His heart pounded against his chest and his lungs felt like they were going to explode. He whipped around and Ryan blocked his escape, his chest heaving as he slowly walked toward Ray.

            Ryan tore his mask off and dropped it, his face clear of face paint for a change. Ray backed up into the wall. He didn’t want to shoot Ryan, he was pretty sure that he couldn’t. He looked Ryan in the eyes and saw many different emotions swirling around.

            Ryan approached Ray and he as sure there would be a knife in his throat. Instead there were arms around him and he was pulled to a strong chest. Ryan’s breath ghosted over his skin as Ryan buried his head in Ray’s shoulder.

            Ray shook, his arms pinned between their bodies. He didn’t know what to do or say. “I was going to kill you.” Ryan spat, holding Ray tighter. “I wanted to punch you and call you a fucking moron. I had this long rant written out.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide as he felt tears drop onto his shoulder. “I chased you and once I got you cornered all I want to do is hold you and cry.” Ryan’s voice shook and Ray’s heart broke all over again.

            He slid his arms out from between them and hugged Ryan tightly. The older man’s shoulders shook slightly as he cried silently into Ray’s shoulder. Ray shed his own tears and fisted his fingers in Ryan’s leather jacket.

            “Why?” Ryan croaked out, holding Ray tighter. There was the Mad King, the man in the mask, then there was Ryan Haywood the giant teddy bear that was under the mask. “Why did you leave?”

            Ray held his breath and bit his lip. “I-I feel in love with you.” He whispered, throwing caution to the wind. “You didn’t need that and feelings make everything complicated. So I left.”

            Ryan laughed bitterly, pulling away to look at Ray with red eyes. “You’re a fucking idiot.” He smiled at Ray. “You know what I look like.” Ray sniffed and gave Ryan a confused look. “I only show someone I love my face.” He explained, resting their foreheads together.

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he laughed. Without giving it a second thought, he kissed Ryan. The older man didn’t hesitate to respond, pressing Ray more into the wall and deepening the kiss. They pulled apart panting and smiling through their tears that they weren’t sure if they were sad or happy tears.

            They returned to Ray’s hotel room and spent the rest of the day and the night wrapped around each other and talking or sleeping. Ray finished his job with Ryan’s help and when they contacted Geoff again they insisted on being registered as partners. There was no need to hide anymore. 


	36. Home and Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's been gone for a month and Ryan can't wait to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Victoria for the suggestion! 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzPPAw5tnqs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stared blankly at his screen, watching the video render slowly. Ray was coming home today. The younger man had been at a con in Australia with a few of the other Rooster Teeth employees. They had been gone for a month and Ryan missed Ray something awful.

            They talked over skype and texted nearly every spare moment, but it wasn’t the same. Their apartment was empty. It didn’t feel like home without Ray there. That was going to end today. Ray was coming home.

            “Hey Ryan.” Geoff said, startling Ryan out of his stupor. “I’m heading to the airport, are you coming?”

            Ryan nodded quickly, saving his work and grabbing his things. The day had gone by so slowly and it had been getting to Ryan a bit. He smiled brightly as he hopped into his car and followed Geoff’s car out of the parking lot. Geoff was going to pick Gavin and their other coworkers up.

            Ryan smiled as he thought about being able to hug Ray and welcome him home. He couldn’t wait for his home to be back. He rocked on his heels as they waited for Ray and Gavin to get off their plane. Those were the only two they really cared about. Geoff was a little lost without his drinking buddy and Ryan was always out of it without Ray around. Geoff would be taking the others on the plane home as well but they didn’t care nearly as much about them.

            Ryan’s smile increased as people flooded into the baggage claim. Ryan looked through the crowd for Ray because according to Geoff this was their flight. Ryan saw Ray after the younger man had seen him. Ryan nearly fell over form the force of Ray hitting him.

            Ryan laughed and hugged Ray tightly, kissing his head. “Welcome home rose.” He said, glancing to make sure that the others had found them before turning his attention back to Ray.

            Ray smiled up at him and they shared a short kiss before Ray snuggling into Ryan’s chest again. Ryan smiled and carded his fingers through Ray’s hair. They went with the others to the baggage claim, Ryan’s arm wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist. Ryan took Ray’s bags as soon as they spotted it. They said goodbye to the others, able to leave as soon as they had Ray’s things.

            Ray talked animatedly about Australia, but Ryan knew Ray was tired from the bags under his eyes. They held hands the entire ride home, even when Ray drifted off to sleep half way through the ride.

            When he arrived at their apartment, Ryan carried Ray’s luggage in first before carrying Ray into their home without waking him. He laid Ray down on their bed, the younger man instantly snuggling into Ryan’s pillow. Ryan smiled fondly at Ray and went to cook all of Ray’s favorite foods.

            Ray was woken by the smell of food and wondered into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Ryan’s back and lean against him. Ryan chuckled, turning to wrap his arms around Ray and plant a sweet kiss to his lips. “Come on, diner’s ready.” He told Ray, directing him toward their table.

            Ryan told Ray about the shenanigans that he had missed as they ate. Ray devoured everything in sight having slept through both in-flight meals. Once finished and cleaned up, Ray dragged Ryan into their room and curled up into Ryan’s chest when the older man laid down.

            Ryan chuckled and held Ray tightly. “I missed you.” He said into Ray’s hair as he drew circles into Ray’s back.

            “I missed you too.” Ray said, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “I love you Rye.”

            Ryan smiled brightly and pecked Ray on the lips. “I love you too rose.” He said, holding him tighter. “Welcome home.”


	37. Bubblegum Bitch by Marina & Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's a high school male model (yep, I went there) and he has a huge crush on the school's biggest nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just so amused by this
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1eQLw0Nwto
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan smiled politely at the girls, and the few guys, that were surrounding him. Half of the groupies were swooning every time he smiled and the other half were trying too hard to flirt with him. Ryan tried to pull away from them. Groupies always made him uncomfortable. So he was a popular model, did they really have to surround him like this?

            Ryan glanced around, hoping some of his friends could help him out of this situation but they just smiled amused. Being a male model in high school was stupidly difficult. Everyone assumed that he liked this attention and that he was eventually going to start dating one of his groupies. He didn’t want that at all.

            As he searched for someone to help, his eyes caught the back of someone he needed to catch up to. Quickly untangling himself from his groupies Ryan ran after the retreating person. “Ray!” He smiled brightly when the shorter boy turned around and looked at him.

            “Oh, hey Ryan.” Ray said awkwardly, looking at his feet. Ryan smiled and pulled Ray into walking away from the pouting groupies. Ryan had a crush on Ray, a very bad one at that. They had become friends over a science class in Ray’s freshmen year and Ryan’s sophomore.

They had been friends since although Ray seemed to try and avoid him school. Ryan thought that it was because Ray hated having any attention drawn to him so he tried to play along with it for a few months but eventually gave up. He enjoyed talking to Ray too much. He came up with different places for them to hide from the judging eyes of the school population and talked. That was how Ryan fell hard for Ray. Once alone, Ray came alive with bright smiles and eager eyes.

Ryan hated his job as a model only because it drove Ray away from him. His mother wouldn’t let him quiet however. He had just hit number one on the charts and he earned a lot of money for it.

“Are you doing anything after school today?” Ryan asked Ray as they walked toward Ray’s class.

“Nothing but playing games.” Ray said, looking up at Ryan with an awkward smile. Ray was by all stupid definitions a social outcast. He was labeled strange and stupid by their peers but Ryan knew better than that. Ray struggled with math but that was it.

“Do you want to come with me to work then to my house?” Ryan asked, hoping that Ray would say yes. He had promised to tutor Ray in math and playing games with the shorter boy was more fun when they were in the same room.

Ray frowned and bit his lip in thought. “Uh, y-yeah. Sure.” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan again.

Ryan’s smile brightened and he nodded. “Awesome, I’ll meet you at your locker then?” He asked, stopping in front of Ray’s classroom.

Ray nodded and smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “See you later Rye.” He said quietly before skidding into his class.

Ryan was on cloud nine for the rest of the day. It wasn’t a date but any time Ryan got to spend with Ray outside the school was precious to him. Once the end of school day came, Ryan ran to Ray’s locker. His more stuck up and stupider ‘friends’ had insisted that Ryan should stop talking to Ray. ‘Ruined his image’ they said. What image was there to ruin? Ryan decided that any image that didn’t involve Ray was stupid as fuck.

Ryan smiled when he saw Ray at his locker and stopped before he crashed into the shorter boy. “Hey Ray, ready to go?”

Ray jumped before smiling at Ryan. He seemed to be in a good mood if he was smiling like that. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He said, shutting his locker.

Ryan smiled and led Ray to his car. Once in the vehicle, Ray started talking and Ryan was happy to listen. He frowned when Ray mentioned some guys messing with him. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” He asked Ray.

Ray shook his head. “No I was fine.” He smiled at Ryan with a proud tilt. “I told them off!”

Ryan smiled at Ray and ruffled his hair as he drove. “Well done Ray!” He laughed, knowing that Ray struggled to stand up for himself. He was proud of the shorter boy.

They talked for the rest of the ride. When they got to the studio, Ray clamed up again. He sat awkwardly in the chair given to him as Ryan’s manager and photographer shoved Ryan into a fucking gnome costume. The only thing that could make Ryan smile was the fact that Ray was trying to not right out laugh at him.

His manager eventually caught on and looked Ray over. She smiled and pulled Ray into the dressing room and Ryan frowned worriedly. Moments later they came back out, Ray also dressed up. Ryan blushed lightly because god damnit Ray looked adorable. The photographer was ecstatic at the idea of using Ray and positioned them together.

Ray looked horrified so Ryan took a hold of the shorter boy’s hand and smiled reassuringly at him. He was smiling the rest of the shoot, never letting go of Ray’s hand the entire time.

Even when they left, Ryan took Ray’s hand again and led him to his car. Ray was laughing once they were out of the building. “Did that just happen?” He asked, shocked.

Ryan laughed and pulled Ray into a tight hug. “Yes, yes it did. I think she’ll use those photos of both of us.”

Ray blushed and smiled up at Ryan and held up a card. “You’re manager gave me her card.” He said sheepishly.

Ryan stared at the card and laughed louder. “Are you going to do it?” He asked Ray, still holding him close. Ray didn’t seem to mind so Ryan didn’t let go.

“I don’t know.” Ray said, amazement in his voice. “If I do those fuckers will shut up huh? I’ll be on your level, whatever the fuck that means.”

Ryan frowned for only a moment before taking a risk. He kissed Ray gently, relieved when Ray kissed him back after an awkward pause.

Ryan rested their foreheads together when they pulled apart. They were both blushing and smiling like idiots. “You were always on my level.” He told Ray, saying level sarcastically. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Ray smiled brightly and nodded quickly. “Fuck yeah.” He laughed. “I would hope so after that kiss.”

Ryan snorted and smiled, holding Ray tighter before letting go and getting into his car. “Get in the car.”

Ray laughed and slid into the passenger seat. “Actually, can this be our first date? I fucking suck at dates.”

Ryan laughed and started his car, driving for home. “Sure, I’d prefer that anyway.” He said, taking Ray’s hand and intertwining their fingers as he drove.

Ray blushed and squeezed his hand. “Awesome.” Hs said, smiling sweetly.


	38. Female Robbery by The Neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been following the Fake AH Crew. Ryan has to get to Ray before they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkyznREr1fc
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s heart was stopped. He stared at Geoff like he grew a third head. His breathe hitched and came in short bursts. “Ryan?” Jack asked but Ryan didn’t hear him, he was so dizzy.

            Ryan ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, stealing a car would take too long. They were caught. Geoff found the bug that was planted on him. Someone was following them, they had followed them everywhere. To the store, to the hide out, to _home._ Ryan’s heart was pounding and was threatening to burst out of his chest.

            He had to get home because Ray didn’t know. Ray didn’t know anything about who Ryan was. They had been together for five years now and Ray had no idea who Ryan was. He thought that Ryan was a secretary to some CEO. He didn’t know that Ryan was the Mad King, the mad man from the Fake AH Crew. He didn’t know he was in danger.

            Ryan’s feet flew and his heart burned. A dull ache began in his stomach as he sprinted for their apartment. Tears were pooling in his mask with nowhere else to go. Please, anything, anyone but Ray. Ray was all that Ryan had, the only thing he honestly cared about more than his own life. Please don’t let them have touched his rose.

            Ryan didn’t bother with his keys, he just barreled down their door. “Ray!” He yelled, yanking his mask off and whipping the face paint off his face. Their door was broken to hell. “Ray?!”

            Ryan sprinted from room to room when he didn’t get a reply. Their room was destroyed, their closet door broken and splattered with blood. His heart ached and he cried harder. He nearly tripped as he checked their living room and stared at their TV with blurry eyes.

            There was Ray, tied up in a small cell looking up at the camera in fear. His head was bleeding and he looked like he was crying. Ryan’s heart broke, he was in hell. He slowly wondered over to the TV as words scrolled across the screen.

            ‘Come alone to get your boyfriend back.’ White letters spelled as Ryan kneeled in front of his TV. ‘We won’t hurt him. Just come to us.’ An addressed sat on the screen and Ryan memorized it in seconds.

            Forgetting his mask, he ran out of his apartment and stole a motorcycle. They could have stolen everything he owned, they could have killed him and gotten it over with. They could have done anything but take Ray from him. He was going to massacre them.

            Ryan didn’t stop his bike before jumping off and running at the warehouse. He was caught instantly which was his plan. They didn’t even tie him up before throwing him into the room Ray was in. They took all of his weapons but that was fine by him.

            “Rye!” Ray sobbed and Ryan scrambled for him. He pulled Ray to his chest and cried quietly. He untied Ray and held him tightly as he sobbed into his chest. “What’s going on?”

            “I’m so sorry.” Ryan ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. “I’m so sorry my rose.”

            Ryan didn’t have time to explain. The door opened and he held Ray tighter. A tall man in a suit smiled cruelly down at them. “Didn’t take you for having a weak spot, Mad King.” The man said.

            Ray stiffened in Ryan’s arms for only a moment before clinging to Ryan tighter. Ryan wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He didn’t really care right now. He was getting Ray out of this alive. “Fuck you.” Ryan snarled, curling protectively around Ray.

            “Real shame. I thought this would be more fun.” The man sighed, pacing the cell. “You just gave up so easily.”

            Of course Ryan hadn’t. He wasn’t stupid. He had made sure that his phone sent a tracking signal to Geoff’s phone. His boss’s phone would beep a warning and they would know exactly where they were. They would know he would need help as soon as possible because Ryan never used that system.

            “Not going to say anything?” The man asked when Ryan had just glared at him. “We’ll hurt your rose if you’re uncooperative.”

            “Like fuck you will.” Ryan spat, pulling Ray closer. The younger man was trembling in his arms, face hidden in Ryan’s chest.

            The man shook his head and chuckled. “You can’t protect him. You thought you were by not telling him but now look at you. You’re going to get him killed.”

            Ryan sneered at the man, crying. He would be damned before he let them lay another hand on Ray. The younger man sobbed in his arms and looked up at Ryan with hopeful eyes.

            Ryan kissed Ray’s head and held him tighter, covering him entirely with his body as a man twirling a knife entered the room. He walked over to them and kicked Ryan in the side.

            “Rye!” Ray frowned as Ryan gasped in pain. Ryan didn’t move, just kept Ray between the wall and himself.

            Ryan rested his forehead against Ray’s. “No matter what happens, we’re going to stay in this corner and talk, okay?” He said, smiling when Ray nodded at him. “I didn’t tell you because I was scared you would leave.”

            A knife sunk into Ryan’s shoulder and he growled in pain. Ray held Ryan’s face in his hands, eyes still panicked. “I knew Rye.” Ray smiled weakly. “You’re not exactly subtle.”

            Ryan gave a short laugh hissing when a burning hot knife sank into his side. “I’m sorry Ray. I love you.” He said between gritted teeth.

            Ray sobbed and smiled bitterly at Ryan. “I love you too Rye.”

            Ryan was collapsed on top of Ray by the time Geoff and the crew managed to find and cause enough trouble to draw the attention of their torturer. His back looked like hell and he was struggling to breathe. When the man looked at the door, Ryan kicked his legs out and took his knife. He sank the man’s knife into his eye, telling Ray to look away.

            Ryan panted, pulling the knife free. His hands shook and he suddenly couldn’t stand. He fell over and Ray was at his side in an instant. “Rye!” He gasped, hooking Ryan’s arm around his neck and pulling him to his feet. “Come on.”

            Ryan panted and found his footing. He leaned heavily against Ray as they shuffled through the door. Ray looked around, completely lost. He had no idea where to go. An explosion shook the building and Ray headed for the sounds of guns and death.

            They didn’t pass any guards on their way, every man trying to fight the Fake AH Crew. Ryan swallowed blood and stood more and more on his own. By the time they were close enough to the action, he was pulling Ray along.

            He stumbled out of the building, seeing Jack in a copter, firing rockets, while the others were unloading bullets into the guards. He hobbled around the edge of the fighting, keeping Ray behind him. Geoff spotted him and sent Jack over to them. Once the copter landed, Ray pulled Ryan into the copter and the rest of the crew scattered.

            Geoff joined the in the copter, Michael and Gavin finding their own way back to their base. Geoff calmed a panicking Ray and mended Ryan’s back at the same time. Ryan looked at Ray as they flew. He weakly cupped Ray’s check and whipped his tears away with his thumb. He smiled gently at Ray and stayed awake until they got to the base. He passed out as soon as he hit his bed.

            When Ryan woke up he was laying on his stomach, thin fingers in his hair and a familiar form under his arm. “Ray?” He croaked trying to sit upright.

            “Rye, lay down.” Ray frowned making Ryan lay down again. “I’m alright. You need to rest.”

            Ryan looked up at Ray and smiled. The younger man looked perfectly okay. Someone had given him Michael’s old glasses and the cut on his head was bandaged. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, reaching up to trace Ray’s jaw with his finger.

            Ray smiled at Ryan, intertwining their fingers. “It’s okay Rye. Thank you for coming for me.”

            Ryan smiled and managed to sit up. He kissed Ray’s temple and cheek. He rested their foreheads together. “I love you my rose.” He whispered.

            Ray smiled and pecked Ryan on the lips. “I love you too Rye.” He said quietly, his lips ghosting over Ryan’s. They kissed again before Ray made Ryan lay back down. They could talk about everything when Ryan was in better shape. For now, they were both just happy that the other was alive. 


	39. Chalk Outline by Three Day's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is left for dead. Good thing Ray shows up to offer him revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMsRVBhG14k
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan coughed up blood, glaring at the back of his grinning boss. His shoulder and side were bleeding. His lung was probably nicked by the bullet. “So the immortal Mad King can die.” Geoff laughed. “You were useful while you lasted Ryan.”

            Ryan cursed and struggled to hold himself up with his hands. “Fuck you.” Ryan coughed. “I’m not dying here.”

            Geoff snorted. “You’ll just be washed away with the rain.” He smiled, walking away. “You were a danger to the crew.”

            Ryan coughed up more blood, collapsing on the ground again. _He_ was a danger to the crew? The crew was a danger to the crew. Geoff just favored Michael, Gavin, and Jack over him. He always had.

            “Damn, that was cold.” A new voice sighed, feet landing on the ground next to Ryan in the alley. “Geoff at least apologized to me.”

            Ryan shook as he looked at the man kneeling next to him with darkening vision. The man smiled gently at him. “Want revenge?” The man asked, sounded like they were in a tunnel.

            Ryan remembered trying to nod before passing out. He woke up thinking he was in hell. The world was pitch black although he as sure that his eyes were open. His ribs and shoulder burned as he sat up and looked around.

            A drip bag was connected to his arm and the lights to the room were off. As Ryan’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that there was nothing else in the room other than the bed he laid on and the stand the drip bag hung on.

            Ryan slid the needle out of his arm and pressed down when the small hole on his arm started to bleed. He wobbled on his feet and headed for the faint outline of a door. He fumbled with the handle, his vision going blurry and focusing again randomly.

            He leaned against the door as he finally got ahold of the knob. Before he could open the door, the knob slid under his hand and he nearly fell over when the door opened. “Whoa!” A faintly familiar voice said, catching Ryan and keeping him upright. “You really are a stubborn bastard!”

            Ryan glared at the man trying to lead him back to his bed. His black hair was short and generally well kept. He had a slight scruff although he still looked young. He was a head shorter than Ryan. “Who are you?” Ryan growled with a rough voice.

            The man chuckled and made Ryan sit down on the bed. “My name’s Ray.” He said, turning from Ryan to flick on an overhead light. “I saved your sorry ass.”

            Ryan looked the man over in the better light, recognizing him as the man that asked him if he wanted revenge. “I need more than that.” He huffed, narrowing his eyes at the water bottle offered him. He eventually took it, wondering how Ray fit it in his pant pocket.

            “I used to be the sniper for The Fake AH Crew.” Ray sighed, making sure that Ryan drank the water. “Geoff probably mentioned a bastard that betrayed them.”

            Ryan pursed his lips, resting the bottle on his leg. “He did.” He smiled crookedly but a bit brokenly. “I’m guessing that’s not the case.”

            Ray sighed and shook his head. “I almost died like you did but a doctor found me and patched me up.” He said, leaning against the wall next to the light switch. “Once I was healed up, I took up watching the crew and I was about to strike when they brought you on. I was curious.” He smiled. “Wanted to see if you would end up like me.”

            “And here I am.” Ryan sighed, sipping at the water again.

            Ray nodded and moved away from the wall. He stood in front of Ryan and offered him his hand. “How about we get some revenge?”

            Ryan looked at Ray’s hand skeptically. On one hand, he didn’t know Ray at all and he could be lying. He also didn’t know Ray’s abilities or how to gage him. On the other hand, sweet murder and revenge. “I’m in on your revenge plan.” Ryan said, not taking Ray’s hand yet. “But I want to get the feel for you first and then we work on this as equals.”

            Ray laughed and nodded. “Deal, but really. Before you feel me up take me on a date first.”

            Ryan snorted but couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. He took Ray’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “You mean this doesn’t count?”

            “Not by a long shot.” Ray laughed. “Just get better asshole.”’

            They spent Ryan’s recovery discussing their future plans. They would go on multiple small jobs that no one would take notice to. They would get used to working together and then they would plan their revenge.

            Once that was decided, they just talked. Ray was full of quick wit and cocky grins. Ryan found it strangely endearing. The doctor who had saved Ray’s life cared for Ryan’s wounds and was impressed when Ryan was up and walking around so quickly. Before too long they were doing the jobs that Ray had gotten them.

            Ryan was shocked at how easily they could get along. He was equally shocked when working with Ray just seemed so natural. Their first job went off without a hitch and Ryan found that he greatly enjoyed it. They went on the other jobs that they had planned on, but it was decided for the each of them that they would be working together from then on.

            They did their jobs in masks. Ryan had chosen a skull mask and face paint under it. Ray went with a simple white mask that Ryan had scoffed at but it did its job. They sat across each other in the shitty apartment that they were hiding out in. Blueprints of the Fake AH Crew’s new hide out between them.

            They stared at their plan then grinned at each other. They could wait for the crew to pick up more people to dump but revenge was just at their fingertips. “It’s a good thing we don’t drink.” Ray chuckled as he got off the motorcycle he had stolen on a whim.

            Ryan got off the bike after him, forced to jump on the bike after Ray. He enjoyed the small thrills that Ray made just by being Ray. “Or we would be shit faced right now?” He asked with a chuckle.

            “Probably.” Ray laughed, pulling his mask off and walking over to the small ledge of the mountain.

            Ryan shook his head, pulling his own mask off and following Ray. They sat next to each other looking out at the city. “I have connections in New York.” Ryan said off handedly. “I was going to go there for a new life.”

            “I think we have the same connections.” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan. “I was heading that way too.”

            Ryan smiled and nudged Ray’s arm. “Might as well go together then.” He chuckled.

            Ray laughed and leaned forward. Ryan met him halfway in a rather gentle kiss for two murders. Like everything with Ray, Ryan fell for him naturally. They had gotten closer and he liked to pretend that Ray honestly felt the same for him. He doubted it. Ryan was just a means to an end.

            Although they spent the night before their plan on the mountain, Ryan’s arm wrapped around Ray, the younger man hadn’t confirmed that he would be going to New York with him. Ryan wondered when Ray planned to stab him in the back.

            The plan was simple, they had gotten new names out in Los Santos. Tomorrow they would show up at the Fake AH Crew’s heist and get them out of the sabotage that Ray and Ryan had created. They would be invited to the hide out because Geoff always thanked those who helped them and then they would kill each of the members and use a secret escape route to flee the building.

            After that, they would flee from Los Santos and go to New York. Ryan knew that wasn’t the actual plan, he knew that Ray would kill him before that point. He had no idea what to do about it either. He didn’t want to die, he hadn’t lived enough yet. He would fake his death a second time and chase Ray down he decided. Just to quiet his aching heart at least.

            The next day, they waited for the crew’s heist to start. As the crew started to perform their heist, the first bomb Ryan had planted went off and Ray appeared, to help Geoff with an injured Jack.

            Ryan detonated the second bomb and ran out of hiding when Ray shouted for him to do something in the coms. It was all a part of the plan. He covered Michael and Gavin as they fled the cops and drove them away from the mess. They asked him a million questions but he pretended to be mute, signing randomly at them.

            Ray told him to meet them at Chilliad so he handed his ear piece to Michael and let the red head shout into the device. He smiled behind his mask, stopping at the top of the mountain, having lost the police long ago.

            Ray pulled up a few moments later, Geoff pulling Jack out of his car. Ryan went over to Ray and inspected him. Their guise was a pair of new mercenaries in town. Ryan was a mute and Ray was his partner and voice. Ryan rather liked the idea because he preferred not speaking when he was wearing the mask. They had to act unlike their usual selves anyway.

            “Are you two okay?!” Geoff asked Michael and Gavin with slight panic, his voice cracking.

            “We’re fucking fine.” Michael spat, looking Ryan and Ray over. “Who the fuck are you?”

            Ray smiled awkwardly at them and shrugged. “We’re uh. We’re new mercenaries in town.” He said shyly. Ryan had to smile at Ray’s acting.

            Geoff smiled at them. “Thank fuck you showed up when you did.” He laughed, letting Michael and Gavin help Jack into the car Ryan had arrived in. “Think you can join us at our hide out? We can discuss some business there.”

            Ray looked at Ryan and shifted awkwardly. Ryan just shrugged passively and nodded. “Uh sure.” Ray gave Geoff a shy smile. “Thanks.”

            Geoff nodded, giving them the address. Once in the apartment, Jack was taken care of and Ray and Ryan kept their act up. Ray acted too awkward to accept a drink and Ryan just didn’t respond when asked anything. Geoff wanted them to join the crew and they happily agreed, smiling inwardly.

            Eventually the crew fell asleep and they went into action. The first to go was Geoff, the boss sleeping on the couch. After him was Jack who was already injured then Michael and Gavin. Ryan’s skin tingle every time Ray walked behind him. He thought that was his end, he knew it was coming.

            They started to escape the building, Ray in front of Ryan. They stole a car on the street, Ryan driving them out of the city. Where was it? When was Ray going to kill him?

            “We did it Rye!” Ray laughed, smiling at Ryan, his mask discarded. “We just killed the biggest crew in Los Santos!”

            Ryan smiled behind his mask, refusing to take it off. He didn’t want Ray to see the heart break in his eyes when he killed him. “To New York?” He asked, pretending like he didn’t know what was coming.

            “Hell yeah! We’ll be the best mercenaries in the country!” Ray smiled looking at Ryan expectantly. Ray frowned when Ryan didn’t remove his mask. “Something the matter Rye?”

            Ryan griped the steering wheel tightly. “You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” He finally asked, staring straight ahead.

            Ray was silent and that’s when Ryan thought that was it, but he never head the click of a gun. Instead, Ray took his hand and intertwined his fingers. “I was, I’ll admit.” Ray laughed, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “But then you kissed me on Chilliad and then I couldn’t kill you if I wanted to.”

            Ryan would have tackled Ray to the ground and kissed him right there if he wasn’t driving. Instead he tore his mask off at the first red light and kissed Ray hard. Ray laughed dazed when they pulled apart and Ryan starting driving again. “To New York.” Ryan smiled, squeezing Ray’s hand.


	40. Shut up and Dance by Walk the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan hates clubs but why does it feel like Geoff just set him up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I didn't realize that there was forty of these until now....welp. 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjdIJ5ZSpSk
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support! It means a lot to me.

            Ryan watched the dancers in the club, unamused. Geoff had dragged him here then ran off with Griffon. Geoff knew Ryan hated clubs and drinking, yet here he was. Ryan sighed and sipped at the water he had ordered. As he scanned the crowd, he caught a glimpse of Michael and Gavin dancing. They were here too? Did that mean that Ray was with them as well?

            He knew it was hopeless to be in love with Ray. The younger man was as straight as could be. Ryan had fallen hard for Ray regardless and would daydream for hours about their future together only to return to reality with a bitter scowl. Ray wouldn’t be at the club anyway, he hated these things as much as Ryan did.

            With a defeated sigh, Ryan scanned the crowd again and met eyes with the man he was just pining for. Ray smiled brightly and weaved his way through the crowd. Ryan tensed up then relaxed, unable to take his eyes off of Ray once the younger man got close enough. Ray was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a form fitting black vest over it. He was wearing a pair of Gavin’s skinny jeans which fit him beautifully. He had his usual checkered vans on but he looked stunning.

            Ray smiled nervously at Ryan and instead of sitting next to him at the bar and complaining about Michael and Gavin dragging him to the club, he held his hand out to Ryan. “Care for a dance?”

            Ryan blinked at Ray shocked. He had to read Ray’s lips to understand him and his question still confused him. “Oh I. I’m a horrible dancer and I uh.” He started ramble about how any girl would be a better dance partner than he was. “You shouldn’t hold back.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and took Ryan’s hand. “Shut up and dance with me.” He laughed, loud enough for Ryan to hear and took Ryan’s arm.

            Ryan followed Ray awkwardly onto the dance floor. He had no idea how to dance like the crowd was. They were basically having sex in public. Ryan started to look back at the bar and retreat back to the safety of his water but Ray took both of his hands and placed them on his hips.

            “Don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me.” Ray whispered into his ear and that was all Ryan could really hear. Ray linked his hands behind Ryan’s neck and started to move in time to the music.

            Ryan blushed and just followed Ray’s lead. This was the prom he never had in high school, sadly. Swallowing hard, Ryan tried to let loose and dance. Ray was smiling at him so sweetly that Ryan couldn’t really look anywhere else.

            Ray was somehow moving them further into the crowd, the other bodies around them pressing them closer together. They never stopped looking into each other’s eyes. Ryan was suddenly reminded of his daydreams and saw their life together reflected in Ray’s eyes.

            They were bound together by the other dancers and their arms as they danced and Ryan was beginning to think that he wasn’t doing too badly. Ryan smiled at Ray and the younger man laughed and moved impossibly closer to him. Ryan held Ray’s hips tighter and neither of them noticed that people trying to get between them to dance.

            Ryan wondered if this meant anything. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Geoff, Griffon, Michael, and Gavin giving them hopeful stares but he was quickly distracted by Ray again. Their foreheads were resting against each other and their lips were so close together that Ryan knew that this would be his only chance. He could jump into his future now or ruin everything. Before he could talk himself out of it he started to move and Ray met him half way.

            They stopped moving entirely as they kissed slowly. Ryan completely wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and Ray’s finger’s tangled in his hair. They pulled apart for only a moment before they had to kiss again. Why did Ryan wait so long to do this?

            Ray’s lips were soft and gentle. It felt so right to hold him close, their bodies fit together perfectly. Ryan didn’t believe in destiny, but he felt like his life had been leading up to this moment and only good things could come from there.

            They pulled apart again and smiled at each other. Ryan realized that they were being bumped into and laughed. Keeping his arm around Ray’s waist to keep him close, Ryan got them through the crowd and over to their friends.

            Ray’s arm snaked around Ryan’s waist as their friends congratulated them and told them it was about time. They left before everyone else, Geoff taking over being the designated driver like he had planned it that way.

            When Ryan relied his thoughts to Ray, the younger man laughed and admitted that it was all a plan. Ryan shook his head and drove to his apartment. Between playing games and making out on Ryan’s couch, they happily agreed to a date in the morning. 


	41. Animals by Maroon 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile that Ray and Ryan have been together and the others were insisting on ruining that for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXMpBsuCuiw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray moaned as Ryan kissed at his neck and rutted their hips together. He panted and bucked up into Ryan. It had been awhile since they were together and Ray was desperate for this. Sure he had been with other guys to satisfy his needs but none of them were like Ryan.

            Ryan’s teeth sunk into Ray’s neck gently and Ray moaned again, tangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair. Ryan’s hands were all over his body and it felt fucking amazing. “Fuck.” Ryan panted into Ray’s neck, grinding their hips together. His fingers tracing Ray’s body gently. For being the Mad King, Ryan was always extremely gentle with Ray.

            They had tried to avoid this relationship of course but they couldn’t stay away from each other. They were drawn together by instinct so they gave up and just let go. Ryan’s fingers slid down Ray’s pants and Ray moaned and bucked into the hand fisting him.

            “Ray! Ryan!” Geoff shouted into their room, banging on their door. Ryan collapsed on top of Ray and groaned into his neck. His hand was still griping Ray tightly and fisting him so Ray held back a moan and steadied his voice.

            “Go away Geoff.” Ray panted and bit back a moan. “Bit busy.”

            “I know.” Geoff huffed. “We’re planning a heist not letting you two fuck.”

            Ryan growled pulled away from Ray, leaving the younger man whining. “Just a moment my rose.” Ryan kissed Ray’s head before sliding into the hall.

            Ray groaned, frustrated and pulled his pants and boxers off. He and Ryan had been the only ones in the apartment until a bit ago. Ray was half tempted to say screw it and convince Ryan to fuck him anyway.

            Ryan was back in the room a moment later, smiling at seeing Ray completely naked on their bed. “Geoff left.” He told Ray triumphantly, taking his clothes off as he rushed to the bed. They kissed hotly, Ryan picking up where he left off. Ray moaned into the kiss, bucking into Ryan’s hand.

            Ryan started to kiss Ray’s neck again, digging around in the side drawer for the lube that he knew was there. Ray’s back arched as the first finger slid inside of him then groaned when there was another knock on the door.

            Ryan growled and kept moving. The knocking was insistent however. Ryan shifted, covering Ray completely with his body. “Come in.” He said in a surprisingly calm voice despite having been moaning just as much as Ray.

            “Hey guys why is Geoff- ah god.” Jack groaned, leaving the room as quickly as he entered. “I get it!”

            Ray squirmed under Ray, blushing brightly. “R-rye.” He stuttered, moaning when Ryan kept moving.

            “I know, I’m sorry.” Ryan panted, kissing Ray’s head. “I’ll make it up to you.”

            Ray nodded weakly. “Good, ah, fuck. Don’t stop.” He moaned. He hated the idea of the others even hearing him like this. Seeing him was even more terrifying to him. Ryan had at least covered him up.

            “Didn’t plan on it.” Ryan chuckled. They continued and Ray was so close to orgasm when there was another knock at the door.

            Ryan cursed loudly but didn’t stop. He brought them both to the edge, collapsing on top of Ray and covering him entirely in time for Gavin to just open the door.

            Gavin squawked, blushing at them. He stammered, squeaking to silence when Ryan glared at him viscously. He so rarely got to even hold Ray let alone pleasure him. If the others were so insistent on ruining that he was probably going to kill them.

Ray was clinging to him and hiding against him and he had no patients for Gavin. “Leave.” Ryan snarled at Gavin and the Brit fled from the room, leaving the door open.

            Ryan sighed and gently cleaned Ray up after closing the door. “I’m sorry, rose.” He told Ray as they dressed, kissing Ray’s head. “I’ll take us to the best hotel in town.”

            Ray actually pouted at Ryan. “You’d better.” He sighed, pecking Ryan on the lips before following him out of the room. He hid behind Ryan in embarrassment when they entered the planning room.

            Michael was cackling while Gavin was blushing bright red. Jack and Geoff looked annoyed buy judged by the protective and violent look on Ryan’s face, that it was best to not say anything at the moment.

            Once the meeting was over, Ryan literally carried Ray out of the apartment and to the best hotel in town. They enjoyed the rest of their time together and then decided that they needed more time so they made it. 


	42. I Don't Wanna be an Asshole Anymore by The Menzingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan ruined the best part of his life two years ago. Now it was staring him in the face and pointing a gun at his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjO34bpF9-4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan throat was dry and his heart pounded against his chest. Two years ago he had ruined the best part of his life and now it was standing in front of him pointing a gun at his chest. Three years ago he had fallen in love with the notorious sniper BrownMan, also known as Ray. For a year they were happily in love, killing people and being together. Then Ryan got Ray hurt. Then Ray nearly died because of Ryan.

            Ryan couldn’t live with himself if Ray die because of him. So Ryan told Ray the worst lie of his life. He told him that he never loved him and was leaving. He disappeared off the grid and regretted it. The look on Ray’s face when he left was burned into his memory. His heart ached every day and he constantly wondered if it was too late to turn back and find Ray every day for two years.

            However, if Ray was mad and wanted to kill him, the sniper would have. So Ryan’s broken heart burned with the idea that maybe Ray had actually been messing with him. That Ray never loved him.

            So Ryan moved on. He thought about Ray every day but he tried to shoot his emotions like he did all of his other problems. Now Ray stood in front of him. Both of them were covered in the blood of the target that they were both aiming for. Ray’s gun was aimed at Ryan’s heart and he was crying.

            “You piece of shit!” Ray snarled at him. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

            Ryan’s heart beat painfully and his tears pooled in his mask. He thought he would never see Ray again, he hoped that he wouldn’t. He knew if he did, he would beg Ray to forgive him. His knees were already shaking. “Ray.” He croaked.

            Ray was shaking, the barrel of his gun going everywhere. “Give me one reason not to shoot you!” He sobbed. “I was finally over you and you just show up again?!”

            Ryan’s knees gave out and he fell to his knees. He pulled his mask off and dropped it. “Ray.” He rasped. “No, god fucking damn it.”

            Ray sniffed and sobbed, staring at Ryan. He wanted to shoot, he really did. He had gone through hell trying to forget Ryan to move on after having his heart shattered. They didn’t need emotions in their job so he just kept getting jobs. He stopped caring about being hit and judging by the numerous new scars on Ryan’s face so had he. Ray’s leg was fucked up now because of it, he walked with a limp.

            “Well?!” Ray growled.

            “I’m so sorry.” Ryan never stopped looking Ray in the eye. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

            Ray’s turns burned as they slid down his face. “You fucking use me and make me fall in love with you. I don’t see you for two fucking years and all you can say is sorry?!”

            “I didn’t want to get you killed!” Ryan shouted, finally looking at the ground and startling Ray. “I know our jobs are dangerous but I never wanted you to take a bullet for me!” Ray stared at Ryan with wide shocked eyes. “I lied! I told you all of that shit so you wouldn’t care about me anymore! I can kill whoever shot you, I can protect you from any fucker, but I can’t protect you from saving my ass when I don’t deserve it!”

            Ray dropped his gun. God, he should just shoot Ryan right now but he couldn’t. Instead he walked over to him and fell to his knees and hugged Ryan tightly as the older man sobbed into his shoulder, cling to him tightly. “I love you.” Ryan sobbed. “I love you so fucking much.”

            Ray sobbed and held Ryan tighter. “You’re not getting out of this asshole.” He sniffed. “I love you too.”

            Ray recovered before Ryan because he was still pissed and he knew that they needed to get out of there. He dragged Ryan through the back alleys to his apartment. They were silent once the door closed.

            Ray wanted to scream he wanted to punch Ryan. He turned on his heels to do just that but all of his rage died once he looked at Ryan. The older man looked so broken and sad. Ray didn’t have the heart to yell at him at all.

            Ray closed the distance between them and made Ryan look at him. “You’re a fucking moron if you think I’ll let you die.” He sniffed, unable to keep from crying. “You were always worth taking a bullet for, you did the same for me without me knowing.”

            Ryan held back a sob and cupped Ray’s cheek. He whipped his tears away with his thumb. “I don’t want you to die for me.”

            “And I don’t want you dying for me but I didn’t run away.” Ray reminded Ryan, squeezing the hand on his cheek but did not remove it. “If you’re really sorry, make me fall in love with you again.”

            Ryan gave Ray a small smile and kissed Ray so gently he nearly fell for Ryan right there. “Anything for you my rose, but punch me because I know you want to.”

            Ray laughed bitterly and punched Ryan square in the jaw as hard as he could. He had fallen for Ryan three years ago and he had fallen for him completely with that punch but he was going to make Ryan work for it.


	43. Hands on the Water by Skyhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has to get to the safe house. Ryan fucked up and now he was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOoHlrviGS8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray packed quickly, hands shaking and chest heaving. Ryan had called him and told him that he loved Ray and that he was in Georgia having peaches. It took Ray far too long after Ryan had hung up to realize that Ryan had used their code words. ‘That means that I fucked up and now they’re going to come for you.’ Echoed in Ray’s head in Ryan’s voice. ‘You need to get to the safe house that’s four hours out of the city.’

            Ray ran around the house, stuffing his computer and other devices into his back pack. Anything that might have memory of the location of the safe house could not be in the apartment when Ray left. Ray was so panicked that he couldn’t remember what had and had not been at the house, so he just grabbed everything.

            Ryan hadn’t stated if he was injured so Ray grabbed the first aid kit because he couldn’t remember if there were supplies at the house. He didn’t bother with clothes but when he got to their room he stared at the gun resting on Ryan’s side of the bed. It sat on the bed side table just waiting for Ray to pick it up.

            Since they had started dating and Ryan had told Ray who he was, Ryan had taught Ray how to shoot a gun and drive. He taught him how to fight and protect himself. They just hopped that he would never have to use those skills.

            Without wasting any more time, Ray grabbed the gun and fled from the apartment. He tried to remain calm as he got into his car and started to drive. There was no going back now, whatever he forgot to grab was long gone now. Ray drove through the entire city before finally driving out of Los Santos.

            Every car that followed him was a danger and he had to keep himself from speeding. Eventually he was alone on the road and had three more hours to go. This safe house was the furthest away on purpose. It was for if shit really did hit the fan. It was a one room log cabin that had a small kitchen, and living room in it. The bed rested in the corner of the house and the bath room was the only room sectioned off for privacy. There was a storage shed with a years’ worth of food.

            They had gone to this safe house multiple times before just for a break from the city. No one knew where it was, once to the house Ray would have to hide his car in the woods then walk for another hour to get to the actual house. It was four hours out from the city but it was a five hour trip.

            Ray hoped that Ryan was already at the house. Sometimes Ryan would have him go to a safe house only for Ryan not to show up there until everything was taken care of. Those were the worst times. Ray never knew if Ryan was alive or dead. He had no idea what was going on at all and that scared him.

            As he pull his car into the hidden alcove that couldn’t be seen from the road unless someone was looking for it, he spotted a toppled over motorcycle. Ray’s heart clenched and he quickly started up the path to the house.

            He cursed his lazy life as he couldn’t run fast or long enough to satisfy his pounding heart. He was panting by the time he got to the door. With shaking fingers he dug the key out his pocket and struggled to open the door.

 

            He rushed in once he managed to unlock the door. Ryan was collapsed on the bed, a blood trail leading to him as blood soaked into the bed sheets. Ray’s heart leapt into his throat and he slammed the door shut in his rush to get to Ryan.

            Ryan sat up instantly, pointing a shaking gun at Ray. He was holding his shoulder, blood oozing past his fingers. Ray stopped moving, eyes wide and worried. Ryan’s eyes focused on Ray from behind his mask and he instantly dropped his gun.

            Ray hugged him instantly. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.” He told Ryan, pulling his mask off and moving him to lay down again. Ryan was always afraid that he would hurt Ray. The few times that Ryan had pointed a gun at Ray because the younger man had startled him always left him depressed.

            Ryan nodded numbly, clinging weakly to Ray’s jacket. “You’re okay?” Ryan croaked, watching Ray pull the first aid kit out of his pack.

            “I’m fine Rye, no one followed me here.” Ray said gently, moving Ryan’s hands from his shoulder and peeling the soaked leather jacket away. He ripped Ryan’s shirt before running and getting a towel from the bathroom. Pressing the towel into Ryan’s shoulder, Ray dug through the kit with one hand. “Did it go all the way through?” He asked, explanations and reunions could wait until Ryan was no longer in danger of bleeding out.

            “No.” Ryan hissed, watching Ray’s every move. Ryan had taught Ray what he would need to deal with bullet wounds but that didn’t mean that Ray liked doing it. Ray realized long ago that all of this was far too natural to him now.

            Ray nodded and pulled a disinfectant pad out of the kit. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and cleaned his free hand. He removed the towel form Ryan’s shoulder. “Sorry Rye.” Ray winced before digging his fingers into Ryan’s shoulder and grabbing the bullet.

            Ryan convulsed in pain, his good hand gripping onto Ray’s arm. Ray bit his lip and pulled the bullet out and dropped it into the kit. Ryan panted and whimpered when Ray pressed the towel back into his shoulder.

            Ray kissed Ryan’s forehead gently, not caring about the face paint still on Ryan’s face. Patching up Ryan’s shoulder was a slow process but Ray eventually finished up tending to the wound before wrapped Ryan’s shoulder.

            As Ray washed his hands in the sink, Ryan struggled to his feet and pulled the blood soaked sheets and clothes off of the bed. He threw them away, scowling when the mattress also had a huge blood stain.

            “You should be laying down.” Ray sighed, taking Ryan’s good hand and leading him to the couch. “What happened?”

            “Everything was fine, I was about to get my target when I was ambushed.” Ryan sighed, laying down on the couch once Ray made him sit. He watched Ray get the bleach out of the kitchen and a clean towel from the bathroom. “They took me to the boss and he knew my name, yours, and the address of our apartment. I got away with a bullet to the shoulder and called you as I drove here.”

            Ray sighed and started to scrub the blood off of the mattress. He couldn’t count the times that he had to do this throughout the five years he had been with Ryan. He knew that he would do this a million times if he had to. “I’m surprised that you didn’t pass out on the way here.” Ray smiled when the stain started to come out.

            “Adrenaline kept me going.” Ryan sighed, eyes never leaving Ray. “I had it badly wrapped but that fell off on the walk up here.”

            Ray nodded and eventually gave up on getting the stain out completely. He cleaned up the bleach and searched around for the extra sheets. He found them in the bathroom and returned to the main room.

            Ryan was standing and wobbling over to him. Ray frowned and set the sheets aside. “Rye you need to lay down.”

            Ryan shook his head and smiled gently at Ray. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. “What did I do to deserve you?” Ryan asked quietly. “I love you my rose.”

            Ray smiled and hugged Ryan back. “I love you too Rye.” He said. Their worlds were divided by such a huge border. Ryan’s world was nothing but darkness and there were many times where he just didn’t return home and Ray wondered if Ryan finally left him behind.

            However, Ryan always came back or called. Ray had learned to read Ryan’s voice to gage if he was coming home or not. Ray knew by now that Ryan was always going to return home.

            They slept on the couch because the only way Ray could get Ryan to lay down was if he was laying down with him. Ryan went in and out of sleep but Ray stayed awake, a gun resting within arm’s reach. 


	44. Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fake AH Crew is comprised of immortals. Ryan refuses to let Ray die however. He's terrified that Ray will never get back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan felt the picture in his pocket weigh him down as he ran for Ray. It was from the 1880s when the camera was first invented. He and Ray had to stand there for an hour, Ryan’s arm around Ray’s waist and Ray leaning against him. They had messed up the first three takes because one of them had to crack a joke. That was his favorite picture of them.

            They were immortal, if they were killed they would come right back to life. They had found each other soon after realizing that they could not die. They had met in the Roman Empire. They never thought that they would run into other immortals. Two years ago they met Michael and Gavin. They were younger than Ray and Ryan but immortals never the less. After meeting them, who, like Ray and Ryan, were partners for eternity, they met Geoff and Jack.

            Geoff was the one who came up with the idea of becoming criminals. It was perfect, they couldn’t die so it made getting the cops off their asses easy. Off yourself and wake up a few hours later and scare the shit out of the guy in the morgue. None of them had anything better to do so they agreed.

            Ryan hadn’t realized the sheer amount of times they would die. It terrified both he and Ray. They were the oldest in the group and they were also the most skeptical. What if they eventually ran out of lives? What if they only had so many? They had a plan for anything. Dying was always the last ditch effort.

            Now Ryan was running for Ray who was quickly getting over run by cops. Most of Ryan’s death, throughout their lives, had been caused by protecting Ray. He hopped as he leapt for Ray, that the picture in his pocket wouldn’t be soaked in blood.

            He heard Ray scream his name before a bullet buried itself in his skull. He gasped awake back in the crew’s apartment. “Rye!” Ray sniffed, hugging Ryan tightly as he sat up. “God damn it! Stop doing that!”

            Ryan was dizzy for only a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around Ray. “I’m sorry rose.” He soothed gently, seeing his picture out of the corner of his eye. He was relieved that it wasn’t covered in blood. “I just want to take your pain.”

            “Well stop it!” Ray cried, looking at Ryan with broken eyes. “I’m so scared that you’re not going to wake up!”

            Ryan frowned and pulled Ray into his lap and held him close. As far as they knew, there was no limit on the amount of times that they could die. The other’s reckless behavior proved that, but that never stopped their fears. Ryan just couldn’t stand the idea of Ray dying. He knew that it hurt Ray deeply to see Ryan die so many times but he would do it a million times to keep Ray safe.

            So far, Ryan had yet to see Ray die since they had joined the crew. The only time that it had happened was when Ryan was nowhere near Ray. The next heist was different however. Ryan was fighting off the cops. Gavin had blown himself up, again, and Ryan was covering for Ray and Michael to get the idiot out of there.

            He didn’t realize what was happening, hadn’t heard Ray shout his name. Ray was just suddenly in front of him, throwing a grenade away. He didn’t throw it in time, it blew up in Ray’s hand and then Ray was dead. Ryan had only seen Ray die once a very long time ago. He had forgotten the feeling that he knew Ray felt every time Ryan took a bullet for him. Ray was dead and he might not get back up.

            Ryan exploded. Nothing stood in his way of massacring the cops surrounding them. He heard the others voices begging him to stop, but he couldn’t. Not until Ray was okay. Not until he was sure Ray would get back up.

            The police kept coming so Ryan kept killing. They were running from him so he chased them down. He remembered Geoff and Jack grabbing his arms but they were dead and being dragged away by Gavin and Michael before they could get a word out.

            Before he could sink a knife into a women’s throat, someone grabbed his arm again. He whipped around to kill them but it was Ray.

            Ray was soaked in blood and panting. His arm was still repairing from being blown off but he was alive. Thank god, Ray was alive.

            Ryan dropped his knife and hugged Ray to him tightly. He sobbed into Ray’s hair and sank them to their knees. Ray held him tightly and told him that everything was alright. Ryan was broken without Ray, he needed Ray to keep him sane.

            Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Gavin wondered slowly over to them. Geoff and Jack’s bodies were still repairing themselves. Half of Gavin’s face was still gone but it was mending. None of them were surprised or angry with Ryan. Geoff just quietly asked Ray to never die in front of Ryan again before getting them a car.

            Ray just slowly nodded and helped Ryan to his feet. Ryan didn’t let go of Ray for weeks. He clung to him tightly and hardly let him go to piss. It was an unspoken rule to keep Ray alive and after a few more years, the same was done for Gavin.

            Michael and Ryan would lose their minds and kill everything in their path. Gavin couldn’t even die away from Michael. Ray managed himself well enough for that to not be a problem. They were all a little broken. 


	45. Arabella by Arctic Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray go to relax after not being able to see each other for six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taxwQQpW2MU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan actually drove the speed limit as he headed for Chilliad. He glanced at Ray who was staring out the window. They rarely got any times to themselves and the silence around them was comfortable.

            Ryan smiled as the buildings cleared for a moment and Ray was bathed in the light of the setting sun. Ray was always stunning to him but seeing the sun set behind Ray just made him more beautiful.

            Ryan regained his lead foot for a bit and they were on the top of Chilliad before too long. They stayed in the car but Ray smiled cheekily at Ryan before sliding into the back seat. Ryan laughed and followed him, making sure to lock the car.

            Ray pulled him into a deep kiss and Ryan covered the younger man with his body as he moved them to lay down. Ray was asexual so they weren’t going to go further than that but Ryan didn’t mind. They kissed slowly and with longing. It had been nearly over six months since they were able to relax.

            Just being able to hold and kiss Ray was amazing. Pulling away from Ray’s lips, Ryan peppered kisses to Ray’s neck and just listened to him talk. He loved the warmth radiating off of Ray’s skin and the feeling of his voice vibrating under his lips. In moments like these, he felt like he was the only one who could tap into Ray’s mind and soul. Ray was such a quiet man that there was a lot that the crew didn’t know about him. Ryan knew it all and he was so happy with that fact.

            Ray ranted about the crew and their stupidity. He talked about his efforts in the most recent game that he was playing. Ray talked about everything and once he ran out of things to talk about he asked Ryan question after question. Ryan answered with long and short answers, his lips grazing Ray’s skin. Ray’s fingers were straightening out his hair and he went to jelly under his fingers.

            Ryan wasn’t asexual but these moments that he could have with Ray were much better than sex. He was so deeply in love with this man who could disappear any day that it scared him. Ray asked him about his most recent project and Ryan went off like a rocket. He talked about it although he knew Ray didn’t care.

            Ryan actual sat up and smiled at Ray with bright eyes. He talked about the device he was making and felt love swell in his heart. Although Ray didn’t care, he watched Ryan talk with strict attention. He watched Ryan’s lips move, making sure that he understood every word.

            The smile on Ray’s lips as he watched Ryan talk about what he loved to do always caught Ryan off guard. Ryan smiled and went silent for a moment to kiss Ray with all of the love he felt for the younger man, before pulling away and continuing to talk.

            Ray laughed and played with Ryan’s hair, asking questions when he didn’t understand something. They laid on their sides, Ray tucked into Ryan's chest. Ryan loved the fact that Ray at least tried to understand. He did not always understand how Ryan’s mind worked but he always tried to. Ryan’s mind was as vast as space and even Ryan didn’t know what went on in there half the time. However, since he fell in love with Ray, he wasn’t so lost in his own mind anymore.

            “I love you.” Ray said so quietly that Ryan nearly missed it. They had sat in silence for a short time once Ryan had finished talking.

            Ryan smiled and held Ray tighter. He kissed Ray’s head. “I love you too.” He whispered, knowing that he would do anything to keep Ray safe.

            He woke up to Ray’s tears three days later, having survived three bullets to the chest. He smiled at Ray and tried his hardest to breathe without causing himself pain. 


	46. Help by Galantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's deaf and Ryan's mute. There's a reason that they worked best together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds3W1I1hRjw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stumbled through the alleyways as he searched for a certain man in a skull mask. He told Geoff that they shouldn’t be separated. Ray didn’t use the coms and Ryan never answered the questions he was asked. They worked better together because Ryan was mute and Ray was deaf.

            Ray’s heart pounded against his chest because he was scared. For the first time since he met Ryan, he was scared. Usually Ryan would be nearby to tell him what was going on. Ray would be able to awkwardly tell the others what was going on into Ryan’s coms and everything worked out that way.

            However, Geoff decided that this heist would be best if Ryan was on the ground and Ray was sniping. At first everything seemed fine then Gavin fucked up like he usually did. After a huge explosion, Ray searched for everyone to make sure they were okay.

            Michael was carrying an unconscious Gavin out of the area, Geoff and Jack were covering them from a copter. Ray couldn’t find Ryan and he panicked. He couldn’t ask, choosing to just not to use the coms since it would be useless.

            Ray had scrambled off of the building and searched for Ryan on foot. Twice he nearly ran into the fighting because he couldn’t hear them. Ray rushed around, Ryan probably went off to hide until shit blew over.

            Ray turned into an alley and nearly tripped over Ryan. ‘Ryan!’ Ray sighed, chest heaving with panic. ‘Fuck, what happened?’

            Ryan’s right arm was burned badly and his mask was toss aside. His face paint was smudged and moving in general looked like it hurt. Ryan tried to raise his arms to sign but stopped, face contorting in pain. Ray’s heart was pounding and he kneeled next to Ryan.

            He gently rested his forehead against Ryan’s head, taking his good hand and squeezing it tightly. “I ‘ound Rye.” Ray knew he was slurring, the words sounding right in his head but he had no idea how they actually sounded.

            Ryan squeezed Ray’s hand and he looked at Ryan’s face. ‘They said okay. Get him back to the apartment we’ll meet you there.’ Ryan mouthed the words to Ray, his lips twitching awkwardly.

            Ray nodded and hooked Ryan’s arm around his shoulder. He pulled Ryan to his feet and started to walk. Ryan’s right leg was also fucked up, a piece of metal that Ray hadn’t seen before was sticking out of his hip.

            Ray walked them down alleys, holding Ryan’s hand as they tried to avoid police. Ryan would squeeze Ray’s hand once to tell him that they were getting close to sirens, twice if the sirens were getting close to them. Ray managed to get them onto a clear street and break into a car. He got Ryan into the car and started to drive, still holding Ryan’s hand.

            Using the same system as before, Ryan helped Ray avoid the police and get to the apartment. Ray knew that he needed to call the crew’s doctor, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to do that while being deaf and Ryan mute.

            Once into the apartment and Ryan was resting on the couch, still holding Ray’s hand, Ray dug out his phone and used the call function for the first time since he got the phone. He put it on speaker phone and Ryan squeezed his hand to tell him to talk. “Oc, Rye’s ‘ur’.” He looked at Ryan who mouthed to Ray what the doctor had said. Ray’s mouth felt numb as he struggled to say the word apartment. Ryan placed Ray’s fingers to his lips and mouthed the word for him. Ray eventually managed to get it out and the doctor was on the way.

            ‘Fuck.’ Ray signed, kissing Ryan’s head relieved. ‘You had me scared Rye, what happened?’

            Ryan smiled at Ray and mouthed to him, the silent words awkward in his mouth. ‘I was too close to the explosion. I got thrown into the alley way. Geoff was yelling at you to stay on the roof but you don’t have the coms. Even if you did you wouldn’t be able to hear them.’

            Ray chuckled lightly because Geoff and the others often forgot that Ray couldn’t hear. All they had to do was talk and Ray understood what they meant by reading their lips. Jack knew enough sign language to act as their voice but he wasn’t as good as Ray and Ryan.

            They had met when Ray was twenty one. Ray was jobless and wondering around the streets, selling drugs to keep his family afloat. Ryan was a mercenary who had been hired to take Ray out because he was running a better and more successful drug empire than the local gang.

            Instead of killing Ray right away, Ryan watched him and realized that he was deaf fairly quickly. No one could stand that close to the speakers at a club and be able to hear. Ryan was a mute all of his life and couldn’t help but identify with Ray just a little bit. However, he had a job to do.

            When he faced Ray for the first time, Ray just smiled at him and signed to him slowly. ‘I guess this is it? I’m going to die?’ By the look in Ray’s eyes, he thought Ryan didn’t understand him and something in Ryan broke. He knew Ray was only selling drugs to help his family. He knew that Ray didn’t actually do any of the drugs he sold, he didn’t even drink alcohol. He knew Ray’s struggles to communicate and he couldn’t complete this job.

            ‘No, you’re not dying today.’ Ryan signed back at Ray, shocking the younger man completely. ‘I have an offer for you.’

            Ryan became Ray’s bodyguard instead of killing him. He took out the gang out for Ray’s blood and they ruled a nice little empire together. They hadn’t meant to fall in love but it was so easy when the only person either of them could really communicate with was someone that they got along with so well.

            Even after being hired by Geoff to be part of the Fake AH Crew, they were stuck to the hip out of necessity and because they just wanted to be. After getting his arm patched up, it still took Ryan a month to be able to sigh to Ray. Ryan’s arm moved slowly but they could talk naturally again. Ray’s smile and Geoff’s promise to never separate them again was all that they needed.


	47. Aspiring Fires by Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had never seen the Mad King side of Ryan. He'll be damned if he leaves Ryan because of it however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bE4FMI5bFaQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan smiled, watching the man tied to the chair whimper and cry. He begged Ryan to stop. He begged Ryan to give him mercy but he refused to tell Ryan what he wanted. Ryan just shook his head and started to skin the man alive.

            He screamed in pain, trying to struggle against the bonds keeping him in the chair. Ryan just happily skinned him up to his elbow, skin sinking to the ground, slashing in the pool of blood around them. The man caved then.

            He rambled on and on about the gang that had threatened the Fake AH Crew’s loved ones. Ryan smiled and slit the man’s throat. Normally he would have stayed and had some fun. Not today, however.

            It had started with Jack’s wife Caiti. Jack found her struggling against some men who were aiming guns at her. Jack tore them apart and warned the others, bring Caiti to a safe house. Ryan had run for Ray while the others scattered for their own families.

            Ray knew who Ryan was, he learned a year into dating Ryan. However, the younger man didn’t care, as long as Ryan didn’t bring his work home. Ryan was more than happy to keep Ray away from the world he lived in. He wanted nothing more than to keep Ray safe.

            Ryan took a deep breath and opened the door to the torture room. His eyes went wide when Ray stumbled away from him. Ryan’s heart stopped. He may be the famous Mad King. He may have a fucked up sense of morals. He may have killed more people than anyone could count, but Ray knew that that wasn’t all Ryan was. Ryan was a giant nerd at heart who was a giant teddy bear to Ray alone. He was a gentle man as long as no one provoked his insanity.

            Ray had never seen this side of Ryan, the Mad King. He knew about it and accepted it, but he had never seen it. Ryan took a step forward and Ray stepped back. No, he didn’t want to lose the one person he would break without. He couldn’t lose the only person that he really loved and that loved him back.

            Ryan knew that if Ray saw what he really was he would run for his life. Ryan realized that Ray must have seen everything, there was a deep fear in his eyes. He saw him skin a man alive then kill him, all with a sickly sweet smile. Ryan was splatted with blood and his hands were drenched.

            Ryan couldn’t breathe, but he bit his lip and clenched his fits. “I’ll let Michael know that you should stay with him.” He croaked, knowing that Ray and Michael had become friends after an unplanned meeting between the two. “Don’t worry, you’ll never have to see me again.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. Ryan’s heart started to crack and shatter, so he just turned and walked away from Ray before the younger man could run away. He didn’t want to see it. Ray was what kept the lid on Ryan’s insanity. Ray kept him morally sound when he didn’t need to be a bat shit insane man.

            He felt his insanity slip as he felt tears slid down his face. He would go back to just being the mad man. He would go back to forgetting that there was a gentle part of himself. He would forget all about Ray and he didn’t want that. No matter how much his chest ached he didn’t want to lose or forget Ray. That was ruined now.

            “Ryan!” Ray called after him, slamming into his back and clinging to his jacket. Ryan froze, shoulders shaking with the desire to just sob. “What the fuck are you saying that shit for?”

            Ryan looked at Ray, wanting to hug him but also not wanting to dirty Ray with the blood on his hands. “I-what?” Ryan rasped.

            “I know that this is part of you.” Ray looked up at Ryan with stubborn eyes. “As long as you’re the man that burst into my apartment and broke my door because you thought I was hurt, I don’t care about the things you’ve done and probably will do.”

            Ryan turned and damned the blood on his hands. He wrapped Ray up into a tight hug and cried quietly into his hair. Ray held him tightly and petted his hair. “I love you, Rye.”

            Ryan choked on a sob. “I love you too, Ray.” He whispered, holding Ray tighter. Ray gently guided Ryan to washing his hands in the bathroom. He pulled off his bloodied shirt and stole Ryan’s jacket until they could get him a new shirt.

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s head as he pulled Ray into his room and tossed him a far too big shirt. Ray laughed and smiled brightly at Ryan when he pulled the shirt on. Ryan smiled and wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist as the left the room and met with the others in the living room.

            Geoff and Jack were talking quietly, giving Ryan a strange look because they had never seen him without either his face paint or mask. Griffon, her daughter, and Caiti happily talked with Ray as the gents discussed what to do. Michael and Gavin were still losing the men that were following Meg and Lindsay.

            Geoff and Jack found it strange talking to Ryan while he was being so civil. He still had his murder jokes but they seemed much more subdued coming from someone who looked so sane. They had always wondered how Ryan managed to get and keep a boyfriend for so long. He was a horrible violent man to everyone, wasn’t he? However, the soft smile he would get on his face when he glanced and saw Ray playing with Geoff’s daughter told them otherwise.

            By the time Michael and Gavin got to the apartment with their girls, the gents had some sort of plan made up. Griffon and Caiti had gone to put Geoff’s daughter in bed and Meg went to bed, exhausted form running around all day. Lindsay was in their world as much as Michael was so she stayed to talk to them.

            All of them, but Lindsay who had run into Ray and Ryan in a grocery store before, were shocked by the pair. Ray was playing video games while curled into Ryan’s lap. Ryan was smiling gently, no matter what they were talking about while playing with Ray’s hair. Didn’t Ray know that Ryan was crazy? Why wasn’t he running for the hills?

            “Why don’t you just scare them out?” Ray asked, startling the criminals who were arguing over what to do. “Blow up part of their base and mow them down as they run out?”

            All of them stared at Ray who didn’t look away from his game. Ryan laughed and nuzzled Ray’s head as the gears turned in Geoff’s. “Holy shit that would be the best way to do it. Block off all exits and herd them to death.”

            “And that’ll show everyone not to mess with you.” Ray looked at them and smiled. Ryan was unfazed but the others all suddenly understood how they worked together. Ray’s smiled was just as crazed as Ryan’s.


	48. Addicted by Kids in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's a big shot model and Ray's just the awkward husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Model Ryan is just the funniest thing to me. 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH_PB23IeRQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray curled up on Ryan’s side of the bed and sighed. He nuzzled into Ryan’s pillows and smiled when they smelled like him. Damn Ryan for being some big shot model. Why he was married to Ray, had Ray stumped along with his fans but they were happy so fuck it.

            Ryan was away for some shoot. Normally Ray tagged along because according to Ryan’s manager, Ryan got extremely grumpy and hard to work with when Ray wasn’t around. That definitely explained why she would call Ray randomly and make him come in. This time around Ryan would only be gone for a few days but Ray still missed him.

            Ray sighed and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was always hard for Ray to sleep, his doctor gave him pills for insomnia but he never took them. As long as Ryan was there, Ray slept fine. However, Ryan wasn’t there right now and Ray sighed as words whirled around in his head.

            Ray frowned when the usually self-conscious thoughts gave him a headache. Ryan was that one guy everyone wanted. He was very good lucking but didn’t believe it himself so he wasn’t conceded, he was just a model because it paid well. He was a giant teddy bear who was gentle with the people he loved but could turn vicious if those people were threatened. He was a huge video game nerd and just a nerd in general. He had his cute moments and he could cook.

            Then there was Ray. The scrawny and short man who could hardly do anything. He couldn’t cook and he often said the wrong things. He wasn’t as smart as Ryan who built toys in his spare time. Ray really couldn’t do anything but play video games, fuck up, and be a drama queen. Why Ryan loved Ray was beyond him but Ryan always made him forget these thoughts. Ryan would just smile at Ray like he was the best thing in the world and it made Ray happy. Ryan was everything to Ray. God he missed him and he had only been gone for three days.

            He was supposed to come back tomorrow so soon he could hug Ryan and tell him he loved him with the excellent quality of real life. He could curl up on Ryan’s chest and finally get some sleep. Ray sighed as his excitement and insomnia kept him awake.

            Now it was three in the morning and Ray’s eyes were drooping. He sighed and gave up on sleep. He might as well play video games until Ryan came home. That was another thing Ray couldn’t do, he couldn’t drive. Ray scowled and slowly made it through their home. Why couldn’t his brain shut up for five seconds?

            Just as Ray got to the bottom step, their front door swung open and Ray’s heart leapt into his throat. Was some moron trying to rob them? Was it a crazy fan? Both of those things have happened before and both times Ryan had handled it well. Now Ryan wasn’t here.

            Ray was frozen to his spot, then the door opened all of the way and his heart melted. Ryan stumbled into their home and froze when he saw Ray. He smiled sheepishly at Ray, trying to juggle his suitcases and a bouquet of roses all at the same time.

            Ray laughed and pecked Ryan on the lips before taking his luggage, leaving Ryan with just the flowers. “What are you doing up?” Ryan asked Ray, following him up the stairs. “I can take those.”

            “I couldn’t sleep.” Ray smiled, managing to carry the luggage up the stairs with no problems. He may have been working out in secret to surprise Ryan. “I’ve got it.”

            Ryan laughed and held their bedroom door open for Ray as the younger man got his bags through the door and dropped onto the bed. Ryan scooped Ray up in a hug once his arms were free and kissed him gently.

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan back, wrapping his arms around his neck. “What are you doing home so early?” He asked Ryan when they pulled apart and Ryan had set him down.

            “We finished early and my manager was tired of dealing with me.” Ryan laughed, holding Ray tightly and kissed his cheek. “You seem buffer, working out?”

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek back. “I’ve only been working out without you noticing for three months.” He laughed.

            “You look amazing.” Ryan smiled at Ray, pecking him on the lips. “Sorry I didn’t notice sooner.”

            “Well, I wasn’t going to tell you until I could pick you up.” Ray chuckled. “I was going to pick you up and it would have been awesome.”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head, holding the bouquet, which was still in his hands, out to Ray. “I think I would have noticed before then.”

            “Well you did.” Ray smiled, taking the flowers and shaking his head. “You don’t have to get me roses every time you come back from a trip.”

            “I know but I like doing it.” Ryan smiled, letting Ray set the flowers aside before pulling him close again.

            Ray yawned and snuggled into Ryan’s chest. Ryan was such a dork and Ray just loved it. He lived for these moments and for being able to brighten Ryan’s day. He couldn’t do much else and he was a bit addicted to Ryan as a whole. Ryan kissed him again and Ray smiled and kissed back. They could have a nice day tomorrow. Right now Ray was exhausted from not sleeping for three days and Ryan was exhausted from working. He could get his fix of Ryan tomorrow.  


	49. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is the detective assigned to Ryan's case. Ryan's the mad man who has a thing for Ray. This can only go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpl6ncyxLGw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was by no stretch of the imagination a good man. He killed people for a living and stole nearly every cent he owned. He was known as the Mad King, a mad man with no morals. Ray often found that hard to believe.

            “The Mad King again.” Michael came rushing through the precinct, grabbing his guns and keys. “Come on Ray.”

            Ray sighed and stood, grabbing his badge and gun. He followed Michael to their car and held on as his partner and friend sped out of the police garage and towards whatever Ryan was causing trouble. Ray and Michael were detectives who had been on Ryan’s case for ears. Ryan’s folder weighed a pound and Ray knew every inch of it.

            The first day that they had actually met Ryan was when joining the Los Santos police in chasing the mad man down. Ray had ended up being caught by Ryan after Michael crashed their car into Ryan’s getaway car. Ray had hit his head and had fallen unconscious. When he woke up, he was lying in a rather nice bed and Ryan was playing games on a small TV in the hotel they were in.

            Ray had tried to scramble for some sort of weapon but had stopped when Ryan faced him. The Mad King, the man known for murdering thousands and having no moral compass, the man in the skull mask was smiling at him gently. He wasn’t wearing the mask although there were slight paint smudges on his face.

            They talked pleasantly, Ryan had even told him his real name. Ray had a conversation with the worlds most wanted man and actually found himself laughing and enjoying the talk. He forgot who he was talking to and when he suddenly remembered, Ryan had already made a run for it. For some stupid reason, Ray didn’t tell the precinct that he knew what Ryan looked like.

            Ever since then, when Ray and Michael would arrive at the scene Ryan would occasionally find some way to capture Ray. Every time Ray would end up talking pleasantly with Ryan. He quickly learned that every time that Ryan had grabbed him, it was to keep him alive. The first time, his car had caught fire and Michael hadn’t noticed. The second time, Ray was nearly run over by another cop. The most recent time, Ray had been shot by a stray bullet and had accidentally run into Ryan. That was when he realized that Ryan was saving him. He didn’t think the man would care about his wellbeing but when Ryan had seen him, arm bleeding badly, his eyes were scared.

            Ryan had picked him up and ran. He took them to a safe house, Ray had no idea where because he passed out on the ride there, and Ryan patched him up. Ray was in that house with Ryan for a week and forgot entirely who they were. They had played video games and talked like normal people. The week came to an end when Ray had tried to ask for a phone or about why Ryan was doing what he was. He woke up the next morning in his home.

            Ray gasped and braced for the impact with the other police cars that had stopped short. “God fucking damnit!” Michael snarled, unbuckling and sliding out of the car.

            Ray frowned and followed his lead. They pulled out their pistols and slid through the maze of cars. Ryan wasn’t alone this time. There were two other men with him. A mustached man was throwing bags of money from the smoking bank into the back of a white van. A bearded man was waiting nervously in the van’s driver’s seat.

            Ryan was holding the cops off with explosions and bullets. Ray watched and frowned, he wasn’t going to let Ryan get away this time. Something was going on between them and he had to know what it was. Michael gestured to him that they were splitting up before heading off in a different direction.

            Ray frowned and sneaked closer to Ryan. The mad man was mowing downing cops with a sick laughter. Ray was beginning to believe that Ryan had multiple personalities, the man in the mask and the sweet man who always helped Ray.

            “Ryan!” The mustached man yelled, getting into the van. Ryan glanced back at them and started to back up toward the van. He chucked a few grenades at random before turning to run. Ray watched one of the grenades land near where Michael was headed and ran from cover.

            “Michael!” He shouted, trying to dodge bullets. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryan stop and turn to look at him at the sound of his voice. “Stop firing!” He yelled at his fellow officers who ignored him. “Grenades!”

            As the first grenade went off, Ray stumbled but continued to run for Michael who was also ignoring him and standing next to a grenade. Ray hadn’t realized that he was next to a grenade himself until a body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and sending them sliding away from the explosion just as it went off. Ray’s head slammed against the ground and the sky blurred.

            Ryan grunted in pain, hauling the both of them to their feet before throwing Ray over his shoulder and running for the white van again. Ray looked up dazed. Michael was standing and yelling something. “Grenade!” Ray screamed, holding onto Ryan’s jacket.

            Michael looked at him and managed to dive away from the grenade just in time. Ray’s head pounded as he smiled. Blood was dripping from his head and the world was spinning. “What the fuck are you doing?!” A new voice screeched as Ray was pulled into the van and the doors shut. “Kidnapping a cop?!”

            “Just drive!” Ryan snarled as he gently set Ray down and gently pressed his fingers into Ray’s head.

            Ray hissed when Ryan barely touched his bleeding skull and tried to move away. The van lurched and sped under him and his stomach spun. He held off his vomit as long as he could, looking around for something to vomit into, panicked.

            Ryan caught on and pulled a plastic bag out of nowhere. He rubbed Ray’s back as he vomited into the bag. Once his stomach was empty, Ryan tied the bag off and threw it out the window, much to the mustached man’s disgust.

            Ryan gently picked Ray up and sat heavily, cradling Ray to his chest and steading him in his lap. “Ryan? What the fuck is going on?” The bearded man asked, glancing back at them then back at the road.

            Ray leaned against Ryan, trying to focus his mind on Ryan’s heart rather than the sirens outside the van. “Ray?” Ryan asked, rubbing his shoulder. His voice wasn’t the rough and gruff voice of the Mad King, it was the sweet nerd that Ray knew. “What year is it?”

            “Twenty fifteen.” Ray slurred, looking up at Ryan with dazed eyes. He was still wearing the skull mask but Ray could see his eyes. He looked so worried.

            “Good. How many fingers?” Ryan asked gently, holding up three fingers to Ray’s face.

            Ray squinted at Ryan’s fingers before managing to focus on them. “Three.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “Tired Rye.”

            “Ray, stay awake.” Ryan shook his gently, pressing something soft and wet into the back of Ray’s head. It burned and Ray whimpered in pain.

            “Ryan!” The mustached man screeched, glaring at them. “Explain what the fuck is going on!”

            Ryan growled and glared at the man. “Once we’re safe!” He promised, holding Ray tighter. Ray’s brain was a little scrambled but he felt like Ryan was afraid of what the two other men in the car could do.

            Ray could hear the sirens getting closer and he did not feel like dealing with any of this right then. “Get on the highway.” He slurred, glaring at the mustached man when he opened his mouth to protest. “And go to the first overpass.”

            “Do it!” Ryan snapped before the man could protest. The mustached man threw his hands up and told the bearded man to do as Ray said. Ray wasn’t exactly sure how far they were from where the bank, however, he did know that the first overpass that anyone came to had tracks under it.

            “I see the overpass!” The bearded man said, moments later.

            “Jump off of it and onto the tracks.” Ray frowned, head pounding. He closed his eyes in an effort to relieve the pain. “Then keep driving, they’ll stop chasing you once you’re on the tracks.”

            “God we’re lucky the police here suck.” The mustached man said as he braced himself against the door.

            Ray gasped in pain and clung to Ryan’s chest as they were airborne for a moment before crashing down onto the tracks. His world was spinning and his vision darkened. “Ray!” Ryan shook his gently. “Stay awake.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan and just held on. “You’re always saving my ass.” He mumbled. “You _are_ lucky the police here are shit or else I wouldn’t be here anymore.”

            Ryan chuckled and held Ray tighter. The sirens fading from around them. “Too bad I’m too fucked up to be a superhero then.”

            Ray laughed bitterly. “TRAIN!” The mustached man screeched and they all tensed, Ray clinging to Ryan and Ryan curling protectively around Ray.

            “I’VE GOT IT!” The bearded man snapped, jerking them off the tracks just in time. All of them were panting, their hearts pounding.

            They drove in silence after that, Ray had no idea where they were going and he didn’t really care at that point. His phone buzzed in his pocket so Ryan dug it out and tossed it away from him, not that Ray had any energy to answer it anyway.

            “Okay, okay. The police are off of us and we’re safe.” The mustached man sighed, turning to look at Ryan and Ray. “Now someone explain to us what the fuck is going on?”

            Ryan sighed and pulled his mask off. Ray saw the older man’s face paint for the first time. He knew that Ryan used it, just not what it looked like. Ryan bit his lip, glancing around the van and stalling for time. “I guess you could say that he’s my kryptonite?”

            “Boo, that was bad.” The bearded man sighed, not taking his eyes off of the road. “How the fuck did that happen?”

            “I don’t know.” Ryan sighed, holding Ray tighter. “I saved his life once and then kept doing it.”

            “What?” The mustached man sneered sarcastically. “You have a sense of moral?”

            “When it comes to Ray, yes.” Ryan snarled. “You’re not shooting him.”

            “Oh no, we’re going to shoot him!” The mustached man snorted.

            “Maybe not.” The bearded man interjected. “He could be useful. We could hold him hostage until he agrees to help us. We could use a man on the inside.”

            “You’re not using him either!” Ryan insisted.           

            “Guys, I’m literally right here.” Ray huffed, holding his head. “Seriously, I didn’t pass out or anything.”

            Ryan gave Ray a guilty look and gently rubbed his back. The two other men looked at each other before the bearded man focused back on the road and the mustached man looked at Ray. “Well?” He asked. “Are you going to help us?”

            “Can we have this discussion when the world isn’t spinning?” Ray requested, cutting Ryan’s comment off. “I haven’t given Ryan away if that helps any.”

            “Not really.” The bearded man sighed, stopping the car. Ray was never so glad to be able to get out of a car before.

            Ryan held Ray bridal style and carried him to a stair case. The other men called after them, but Ryan ignored them and took Ray up the stairs and into a pristine white room.

            “I’ll sneak you out tonight.” Ryan told Ray as he laid him on the bed. “You need to stop putting yourself in dangerous situations.”      

            Ray laughed lightly, catching Ryan’s hand before he could disappear. “Rye, my job is to capture you. That’s dangerous just thinking about. But I think it’s about time you told me what the hell you’re doing.”

            Ryan bit his lip and sighed. He wiped his face off the best that he could with his jacket sleeve. “I’m not entire insane.”

            “Obviously.” Ray smiled, his vision darkening but he was determined to stay awake.

            Ryan chuckled and gently ran his fingers through Ray’s hair, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I saved you for some unknown reason the first time and I was supposed to stop caring after that. I never did.” He sighed, frowning. “I want nothing more than to keep you safe. I fell in love with you.”

            Ray chuckled weakly and reached for Ryan. He pulled the older man down by his neck and kissed him gently. “I was hoping for that.” Ray slurred before passing out, hoping he remembered this when he woke up. 


	50. Kids in the Dark by All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff had picked all of them up off the street and given them a family and a home. So when Geoff comes home with someone new, no one is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK73f3ZbvT4
> 
> Thank you for making these fifty chapters awesome!

            Geoff had gathered them from the streets. Michael had been abandoned at fourteen and was wondering the streets. Gavin had been abused and left to die in an alley. Jack had run from a drug deal gone bad, her apartment destroyed. Ryan had been a murderer with no home and no family to keep him sane.

            Geoff had taken each of them in and helped them out of their pains and messes. He taught them how to survive and kept them together as a relatively happy family. They continued their illegal ways, but not at the risk of each other’s lives. They protected each other and made sure that everyone returned home.

            When Geoff returned to the apartment with someone tagging along, none of them were shocked. “Boys! This is Ray, treat him well.” He smiled at them, gesturing to the young man behind him. His hair was a mess and caked in blood. His glasses were cracked and his hands were wrapped up in gauze.

            Jack smiled at Ray and offered him his hand. “Mind if I patch you up?” She asked and Ray looked at her with a nervous frown. He took her hand and let her lead him into the small closet that they had turned into a medical room.

            When they reemerged, Ray was cleaned up and in some spare clothes that were too big for him. Gavin smiled brightly at him and dragged him into playing games with him and Michael. Ryan chuckled to himself when Ray whipped the floor with their asses with a cocky grin. Geoff and Jack were talking quietly at the bar and Ryan tried to listen in.

            “So? Nothing wrong with that.” Geoff shrugged, downing a shot of whisky.

            “Well, he doesn’t want the others to know but I thought we could both cover for him if need be.” Jack sighed, folding her arms in front of her. “He seemed too feel better when he knew I was the same.”

            Ryan frowned and looked at Ray. The same as Jack? Was Ray also transgender then? Oh well. It wasn’t supposed to be his business yet and he really didn’t care. Ray was a person just like the rest of them, he needed a home and they would welcome him with open arms.

            Ray became their group’s sniper. He was the best shot among them and Ryan was often paired with him when running from the cops. Ray was a calm driver, much better than Gavin, and Ryan was never afraid to get hit to protect them. Which meant that Ray’s ability to make any shot kept Ryan wound free many times.

            Ray didn’t talk a lot to any of them but Ryan always found a way to start a long conversation with Ray. They got along well but differently from the others. Geoff was Ray’s father figure like he was to the rest of them. Jack was like his mother figure, Ryan often saw them talking in hushed tones in the bathroom. Gavin and Michael were like the siblings Ray never wanted but would never trade in for the world.

            Ryan was different, at least, he felt different. Ray would always give him a different smile and for Ryan, Ray was the light in the darkness of his insanity. Ray was his consciousness and his reason. He kept Ryan together and Ryan knew he was in love with Ray. He would never act on it, Ray didn’t need his love anything further than platonically.

            Ryan began to think he had a chance however when they returned to the apartment before the others. They were still escaping the police and Ray was injured, a bullet in his arm but not too deep to be too worrisome.

            Ryan made Ray sit on the table in the medical room and instructed him to take his shirt off. When he turned from getting the supplies that he would need, Ray was staring at the ground, shirt still on. “Ray, come on. I need to patch up your arm.” Ryan frowned, pulling his mask off and scrubbing the paint off of his face with a paper towel.

            Ray didn’t say anything. He just took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head. Ryan glanced at the binder flattening Ray’s chest before going about his business. He dug the bullet out of Ray’s shoulder and cleaned the wound. Ray stared at Ryan blankly the entire time, only wincing when Ryan dug the bullet out.

            “You’re not going to say anything?” Ray asked quietly, eyes scanning Ryan’s face for something that wasn’t there.

            “About that?” Ryan asked as he wrapped Ray’s shoulder.

            “About the fact that I’m actually a girl.” Ray spat, face twisted in a bitter frown.

            “You’re not a girl.” Ryan said plainly, looking Ray in the eyes. “You’re Ray. Nothing more nothing less.”

            Ray stared at Ryan and his eyes filled with water. Ryan panicked for a moment, wondering if he said something wrong. He hugged Ray tightly and tried to apologize but Ray cut him off. “Thank you.” Ray sniffed into Ryan’s shoulder. “Thank you so much.”

            Ryan frowned and held Ray tightly. He let Ray cry into his chest until he calmed down. He gave Ray one of his own shirts, smiling when the younger man was dwarfed in his clothes.

            They talked as they waited for the others. They managed to squeeze themselves into the arm chair, bodies pressed close together. Ray told Ryan about his mother kicking him out of his house and his struggles on the streets. He explained about coming across a dead crook in an alleyway and how he stole the man’s sniper. He learned how to fire and got a few jobs. Geoff had found him after an assassination gone bad.

            “I’m glad that Jack’s like me.” Ray said in a small voice, leaning more into Ryan’s side so Ryan but his arm around Ray. “She knew what it’s like and got me the binder and the pills.”

            Ryan nodded and smiled at Ray. “I have to confess. I heard Jack telling Geoff so I knew before this.”

            Ray shrugged and smiled. “Thank you for not doing anything about it.” He said, shifting so the arm around his shoulders fell to be around his waist. He gave Ryan a cheeky smile and Ryan laughed.

            “I didn’t think it necessary.” Ryan said, holding Ray tighter. “You’re just like the rest of us.”

            Ray smiled and looked up at Ryan and kissed his cheek. Ryan blinked, frozen for a moment before taking a risk and kissing Ray on the lips.

            Ray made a surprised noise before happily kissing back. They parted smiling, Ryan just pulled Ray into his lap. They sat and talked until the others came back. Michael and Gavin were completely unfazed by Ray being in Ryan’s lap and just asked them if they were okay before telling them what happened.

            Geoff and Jack came back soon after, smiling at Ryan holding Ray tightly in his lap. They shared their half of the story, not batting an eye at them. When everything was settled, the job done and everyone alright, Ray took a deep breath and looked at the others.

            “Guys, I’m transgender.” He managed, relaxing when Ryan squeezed him gently and kissed his head. “I was a girl but now I’m not.”

            Gavin and Michael stared at Ray shocked, Geoff and Jack smiling, glad that Ray was opening up completely to them. “Really?” Gavin asked, looking Ray over.

            Ray nodded, feeling uncomfortable. “Y-yeah. I just didn’t want to say anything at first.”

            “So you’re like Jack, whatever.” Michael shrugged with a smile. “You’re still an asshole.”

            “Thank you for telling us though.” Gavin smiled, remembering how hard it was for him to open up to the group.

            Ray smiled and relaxed. He nodded and smiled up at Ryan who smiled back and kissed his head. This was their home and their family. If anyone fucked with one of them, they fucked with all of them.


	51. Poison by Alice Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was nearly 100% sure that Ryan was just playing games with him. That, or the older man was just extremely awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwlfMDBHN_M
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray watched Ryan massacre the police through the scope. He took out anyone who got too close to the mad man. Geoff was screeching for Ryan to get out of there over the coms and Ryan was about to obey. He looked up at Ray and waved to him before running off.

            Ray frowned and ran to get off of the roof. Ryan was playing a game with him and Ray wasn’t really sure what to do about it. The mad man had started to flirt with Ray and act sweet towards him. Ray knew that Ryan wasn’t serious about pursuing him but he was also addicted to the advances.

            Ryan was good at beating around the bush, and Ray wanted to just kiss Ryan and get the masked man to fuck him into the ground. He also wanted to actually get Ryan to love him back, to break out of his shell and care about him. He also knew that was never going to happen and falling for Ryan’s advances would get him hurt. So Ray ignored them.

            As much Ray wanted to make Ryan scream his name, he knew better. He pretended not to notice Ryan’s advances. He decided that if he was to kiss Ryan, he would be poisoned and die. So Ray avoided being alone with Ryan.

            Just his luck that the others were struggling with the cops so it was only Ray and Ryan in the apartment. Ryan’s mask was even off and the face paint was cleaned away when Ray walked into the apartment.

            Ryan smiled at Ray and Ray’s heart pounded against his ribs. Keeping his face neutral, he walked past Ryan and started for the bathroom. “Are you hurt?” Ryan asked him, following him.

            “I’m fine.” Ray sighed, glancing at Ryan before grabbing a first aid kit. “You’re bleeding.” He pointed to Ryan’s bleeding shoulder.

            Ryan shrugged. “A bullet grazed me, I’m fine.” He said, watching Ray carefully.

            Ray nodded and avoided eye contact with Ryan. Instead he pulled out a disinfectant and a patch to put on Ryan’s shoulder. As he reached for Ryan’s arm to push his jacket away, Ryan grabbed Ray’s arm and shut the door with his foot. He pinned Ray to the door with an annoyed glare.

            Ray held his breath and tried to move away but Ryan moved closer to keep him in place. “What’s with the cold shoulder?” Ryan frowned, keeping eye contact with Ray.

            Ray gulped and frowned. It wasn’t until recently that he decided to ignore Ryan’s advances. He thought he had caught himself before it was too late. He thought Ryan would shrug it off, apparently not. “What do you mean?” Ray managed after a moment.

            Ryan scowled. “You know what I mean. You’ve been avoiding me!” He said, hurt in his eyes. Was he actually hurt that Ray hadn’t wanted to play his game? What the hell?

            Ray frowned. “Yeah, cause I don’t want to play your game!” He tried to push Ryan away but Ryan was a brick wall. “I’m perfectly happy not having my feelings toyed with!”

            Ryan stared at Ray blankly before his lips twisted in a confused grimace. “What are you talking about? I’m not playing a game with you.”

            “Right, because a mad man who hardly takes his mask off flirting with me is completely honest.” Ray sneered. “There’s no way that you would actually want to flirt with me.”

            “It’s because I’m a mad man in the mask that I’ve been honestly trying to flirt with you!” Ryan growled, hurt in his voice. “I haven’t been playing with you at all! I’m just bad at this shit!”

            Ray stared at Ryan blankly, suddenly feeling horrible. Granted, he probably couldn’t really blame himself. Ryan should have been clearer with his intentions, and not watched shitty romance movies to learn how to flirt. Although he was unbelievably relieved that Ryan was just awkward and not wanting to hurt him. “Just say that next time asshole.” He said, pulling Ryan into a kiss.

            Ryan froze, eyes wide. Ray continued to kiss him until he responded. Ryan’s arms wrapped around Ray’s waist and pulled them close. Ray held Ryan’s head and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart and before Ray could say anything, Ryan was kissing him again. Neither of them could really get enough.

            They stopped kissing when the door opened and Michael’s voice filled the apartment as he yelled at Gavin. They panted, eyes glued to each other. “Don’t listen to romance movies.” Ray finally managed, smiling at Ryan. “No one can properly flirt in those.”

            Ryan laughed and nuzzled Ray’s head. “Got it.” He smiled, kissing Ray’s head. He let Ray patch up his shoulder. They let the bathroom to the others laughing and smiling. They were all fine and unfazed when Ryan sat and pulled Ray into his lap.

            Ray blushed and looked up at Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan smiled and held Ray tightly. “If the movies don’t work I’ll just do what I want to.” He whispered to Ray.

            Ray blushed bright red and laughed awkwardly. Leave it to Ryan to be just as weird about flirting as he was with anything else. Granted, this was a much better weird. 


	52. Style by Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had been stood up by every single person that has asked him out. Why would Ryan be any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CmadmM5cOk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stood in the rain and stared at the sky. He was just waiting, had been for nearly three hours longer than he should have. Ryan was supposed to meet him there but of course he never showed up. Ray was used to it at that point. He just watched the rain fall and stopped caring. It started raining by the end of the first hour.

            Ray wondered why he bothered. Every so often someone would ask him out and they always stood him up. Even if that was the case, he still said yes because he still had that one stupid hope that maybe one of them would show up. He was just that kid in school. He had two friends who cared but were too busy banging each other to really care about him.

            Ray should probably just go home but the rain felt nice. He wouldn’t mind getting sick and not going to school for the next few days. Somewhere in Ray’s brain remembered that Ryan was dating some girl, wasn’t he? Ah fuck it. Ray really didn’t care at this point. He wondered if being used to heart break was normal.

            Ray glanced around him and wandered over to a park bench and sat down. He didn’t feel like going home. He was waiting to see if he was going to cry. He was waiting for the pain in his chest to bubble over to tears but it never did. How many times was he asked on a date only to be stood up? He couldn’t count anymore.

            It was always the same. They would talk with Ray and would pretend to be his friend then ask him out. He would say yes like a moron and then he would be stood up. As he had learned, some of the dates were bets while others were just to see if he would really go on a date with whoever asked.

            Maybe he fell in love too easily but he was loyal to whoever acted like a decent human being. He liked seeing the best in people. People called him desperate, they called him an attention whore or just a moron. He was just too easy to fool and had a hard time saying no.

            Ray sighed and figured that he should probably go home before he got too cold. He stood slowly and started to walk away. He frowned when a car pulled up to him and the window rolled down. “I can’t believe you’re still here.” Ryan admitted with a guilty frown. “I’m really sorry Ray.”

            Ray shrugged and moved to keep walking again. “No problem, don’t worry about it.” He said, surprised Ryan was even approaching him at this point.

            “Hey wait a second.” Ryan frowned, turning the car off and get out. “It’s not fine. You’re been sitting here in the rain for me!”

            “Yes, and?” Ray exasperated. “That was the point right? Its fine, I know the drill, I won’t talk to you in school again.”

            Ryan frowned at him and grabbed his arm before he could walk away again. “What are you talking about? I honestly asked you out!”

            The tears Ray had been waiting for started to fall then. “Yeah right!” He snarled, whipping around and glaring at Ryan. “You and just everyone else in the school! I get it! I’m an easy bet and moron who’s just desperate. Excuse me for hoping that someone wasn’t a dick for a change!”

            Ryan looked shocked, frowning. Ray was holding back sobs now. He hugged himself, yanking his arm out of Ryan’s grasp. “Ray, I. That’s not. I honestly asked you out.” Ryan said again. “My car actually broke down and it took until now to get it fixed. I text you but you didn’t respond.”

            Ray bit his cheek, trying to not fold and just forgive Ryan. “My phone died after the second hour.” He spat. He got the first text saying that Ryan was running late but none after that.

            Ryan frowned and fished through his pocket and held his phone out to Ray. The messages were right there. Ryan telling him that getting his car fixed was taking longer than if should have. Another telling him to go home and Ryan would met with him there. Another few asking Ray if he was okay or if he did something.

            Ray felt guilt down to his toes but he could ignore it. “I got worried when you wouldn’t reply. I came straight here once my car was fixed.” Ryan frowned.

            Ray looked at Ryan, his eyes blurring again. His chest ached with a different feeling and Ray wasn’t really sure what to do about it. They stood there, Ray just reading and rereading Ryan’s messages to him.

            Ray’s shoulders jumped when a heavy jacket landed on his shoulder and Ryan was pulling him towards his car. “Come on, you’re soaked. You need to dry off and get warm.”

            Ray let Ryan pull him into the car and pulled Ryan’s jacket tighter around himself. Ryan drove them to his house, pulling Ray into the house and into the bathroom. He gave Ray a change of clothes and a towel before leaving the bathroom, the door shutting behind him.

            Ray shivered badly as he got out of his soaking clothes and dried off. He was still shaking when he pulled Ryan’s clothes on and wrapped his arms around himself. When he peaked his head out of the bathroom, Ryan was smiling at him having changed as well.

            He wrapped Ray up tightly in a blanket and made him sit on the couch in the living room before running off to the kitchen. Ryan’s parents weren’t home, which made Ray nervous, but he was too cold to be too worried about it right then. Ryan returned with hot chocolate which jut made everything better.

            Ray was curled into a ball on the couch, the blanket cocooning him in warmth. He was still shaking, but the warmth from the mug in his hands burned his fingers and slowly warmed him. Ryan sat down next to him, and Ray drifted to be leaning against him because Ryan was resonating heat.

            “I’m sorry.” Ray whispered, sniffing. He felt horrible and he wasn’t really sure why anymore.

            Ryan frowned, setting his mug aside to wrap Ray in warm arms. “You don’t need to apologize. You’ve been through hell already so it’s alright to be mad.”

            Ray started to shake from a deep seeded pain. He hardly cried after being stood up anymore. Ryan took the mug from his hand and held Ray tightly as he cried into Ryan’s chest. The older boy rubbed his back and let him cry.

            When Ray calmed down, he looked up at Ryan to see him smiling so damn gently at him. Ray sniffed and leaned up, gently kissing Ryan before hiding his face in Ryan’s chest in embarrassment.

            Ryan was frozen for a moment before laughing and tilting Ray’s head up for a proper kiss. “Are you willing to go on a proper date with me?” Ryan asked kindly, smiling at Ray.

            Ray smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I would like that.”

            They made it through high school together. Ray was no longer used by kids as a joke and if anyone tried to hurt Ray, they had Ryan to answer to. Ten years later they were happily married. 


	53. Pull Me Down by Mikky Ekko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has bad timing but then again, there's no better time to ask Ray something so important other than when they're murdering people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anvIhQtdEIE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan shot the man about to hit Ray with a bat. There were too many men and the others had already made their escape. Ryan scooped Ray up without another thought, one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders.

            Ray just laughed, shooting over Ryan’s shoulder, used to this sort of thing. Ryan smiled behind his mask and ran down an alley as the other gang chased after them. Ray shot bullet after bullet. Ryan ran and held onto Ray with one hand as he used the other to climb a ladder.

            Ray laughed and held onto Ryan. “We lost them.” He smiled, laughing louder when Ryan continued to carry him as he pulled them onto the roof and ran from roof to roof. “I can walk Rye!”

            Ryan smiled, pulling his mask off as he ran. “I know.” He said, kissing Ray’s head before jumping to the next roof.

            Ray smiled and held onto Ryan. “No face paint?” He asked, glancing around them to make sure they weren’t being followed. He frowned when some of the men chasing them appeared slowly on the roofs. “Got company Rye.”

            Ryan glanced behind them and frowned. That put a small hole in his plan. Well, Ryan could work around that. Looking forward again, Ryan stopped running as more men appeared, blocking their path.

            Ryan sighed and set Ray down, tossing his mask away. He wanted Ray to be able to see his face when he did this. He pulled out his pistol and started taking men out as they approached them.

            Ray stuck to Ryan’s back, making calculated shots and taking out two men with one bullet. Ryan frowned when his gun run out of bullets. He dropped the pistol and pulled out his knives. He kept the men away from them as Ray continued to fire.

            “Ray.” Ryan said calmly, stabbing a man in the eye.

            “Yes Rye?” Ray asked, slamming the butt of his pistol against another man’s temple.

            “You know I love you right?” Ryan asked, wrapping one arm around Ray’s waist to pull him close as a man nearly tackled the younger man to the ground. Ray shot the man and gave Ryan a worried look.

            “Of course I know that. You’re not going to do something stupid, are you?” Ray asked, frown deepening when Ryan didn’t let go of him.

            Ryan smiled and kicked the man trying to come up behind them in the groin. He slammed his foot on the man’s head once he was on the ground. “Well, now really isn’t the time for this but I want to do it anyway.”

            Ray reloaded his pistol and gave Ryan a confused look before shooting two men in the head. “What are you talking about Rye?”

            “Ray, we’ve been together for nearly seven years now.” Ryan smiled, holding Ray tighter. “You’re probably the only person that puts up with me and actually gives a damn.”

            Ray chuckled lightly, giving Ryan an amused look. “You’re right, now really isn’t the time for this, but continue.” He laughed, shooting another man dead.

            “I love you more than I should given our job and our current situation.” Ryan kissed Ray’s head, slashing another man’s throat. “But because this is our job, I want to ask you this so I never regret not asking.”

            Ray looked at Ryan with wide eyes before looking back at the thinning crowd of men trying to get to them. He shot a few more times, knocking out five men before reloading again. “You are not about to ask me this now.” He finally laughed, smiling because he really hoped Ryan did.

            Ryan smiled, throwing one knife into a man’s head. Ray took out the last man so Ryan took Ray’s hand and kneeled in front of him, digging through his pocket. “I am asking you now, because there is no better time to do so.” He pulled out a little box which had been weighing in his pocket for months.

            Ray stared at Ryan with wide and loving eyes. He smiled and laughed because they were covered in blood and just killed at least twenty men each. “Rye.” He chuckled, not really sure what was going on but knew exactly what was going on at the same time.

            Ryan opened the box to reveal a simple band with a rose carved into it. Ryan smiled brightly at Ray. “Ray, my rose, and life partner. Will you marry me?”

            Ray laughed and tackled Ryan to the ground. “Fuck yeah you moron!” He laughed, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

            Ryan made sure the box didn’t fall, laughing. He kissed Ray gently before sliding the ring onto Ray’s finger. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Ray smiled, twirling the ring on his finger before kissing Ryan again. They parted when a copter hovered over them. Ray looked up and waved to Jack who was giving them confused looks.

            Ryan laughed and stood, holding Ray close. Geoff smiled at them as they climbed into the copter. “I’m guessing he said yes?!” He yelled at Ryan who laughed and nodded. Ray smiled and snuggled close to Ryan.

            Michael, Gavin, and Jack had no idea what was going on and could not hear Geoff. The sight of Ray snuggled close to Ryan was strange for them, especially after a job. Ray and Ryan were not the touchy feely people in public that they were in private.

            Regardless, beers were opened and they all cheered when the news was shared. Ray and Ryan drank water and were given the apartment to themselves as an early gift from the crew. When exactly they would get married would have to wait for the night, however, they both wanted it to be as soon as possible.

            Ryan kissed Ray’s fingers as they lounged in their bed. Ray laughed and smiled at Ryan, kissing his cheek. “I love you.” He whispered, resting their foreheads together.

            “I love you too my rose.” Ryan smiled, holding Ray tightly.


	54. Ride Away by Two Gallants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan were the only surviving members of a notorious gang of thieves. They needed to start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh0OmyPgI0k
> 
> Thank you McNagelpuff for the suggestion! Thank you for reading!

            Ryan didn’t flinch when the trap doors fell out from under his friend’s feet. Ray gasped quietly and hid his face in Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan took a shaky breath as Michael, Gavin, and Geoff stopped struggling. He wrapped his arm around Ray and left the execution like the others.

            Ray sniffed, clinging to him. Ryan kept them out of the sheriff’s sight as he scanned the crowd. “Criminals get hanged!” He shouted into the crowd. “Keep that in mind. And find me the last two men!”

            Ryan bit his lip and kept walking, shielding his eyes with his hat. Ray looked up at him with red puffy eyes. He didn’t have to say anything for Ryan to know what he was thinking. They should have done something. They should have saved them. The only thing keeping them from doing so was Geoff’s final order. “Stay alive and ride away!”

            Ryan pulled Ray over to the saloon and helped the younger man, currently disguised as a women, onto their horse. They had stayed for the execution. They had stayed to honor their friend’s lives. They had been there for Jack to be shot, they had to be there for their remaining friends as well.

            Before Ryan could pull himself onto the horse behind Ray the sheriff walked over to them. Ryan tried not to glare. He looked at the sheriff, his bandana over his mouth and nose for the ride. Ray busied himself with the horse’s reins when the man approached.

            “Little late to be heading out.” The sheriff frowned worriedly at them. “Where are you headed?”

            “Not far.” Ryan said, thickening his accent and deepening his voice. “We’ll make it to the next town over before night fall.” They were actually going to camp out along the way and get as from this city as possible. There was a settlement where they could start over. They just needed to get there.

            The sheriff nodded, giving Ray a suspicious look. “Be safe ya hear? Come back if anything looks too bad.”

            Ryan tipped his hat at the sheriff, pulling himself onto the horse behind Ray and wrapping his arms around him to take the reins. Ryan nudged the horse into a trot then a gallop. Ray leaned back against Ryan as they rode. He didn’t start removing his disguise until they were far enough from the town.

            “How do women do anything in dresses?” Ray complained as he pulled the skirt off and tossed it into the wind.

            Ryan chuckled and held onto Ray with one arm to keep him steady. He was wearing his usual clothes under his disguise. “I think the point is that they can’t.” He admitted. “That or they learn to deal with it.”

            Ray shook his head and pulled the bonnet off of his head and tossed it away. “Oh Rye. Did I make a pretty girl?” He asked Ryan with a shy grin and batting his lashes.

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray’s head. “You make a pretty boy so yeah you did.” He smiled when Ray blushed at him. “You okay?”

            Ray frowned and leaned into Ryan again. “I’ll be okay.” He sighed. “They had pretty impressive lives.”

            Ryan smiled faintly, remembering their crew and friends. “That they did. We’ll make sure to tell their story.”

            Ray smiled and nodded. “Once we get to the settlement we’ll tell them all about them!” He laughed. We’ll tell them about the time Gavin got his ass stuck in a bucket!”

            “And Michael had to yank it off of him.” Ryan laughed, remembering hearing the Brit’s pained squawks. “Geoff was rolling with laughter.”

            “So were you!” Ray smiled brightly. “Every time you tried to help you would double over laughing.”

            “It was funny!” Ryan defended himself, laughing into the wind. They fell silent with fond smiles. Ryan slowed the horse to a walk and let Ray sleep as they rode. Ryan looked at the sun dropping in the sky and pulled a blanket from their packs. He wrapped the blanket around them both, smiling when Ray snuggled closer to them.

            They had been part of the notorious Fake AH gang and had cause trouble all over the west. They hijacked trains and stole from banks. They were uncatchable until the sheriff of the last town ambushed them in the middle of a heist.

            Jack had been gunned down and Michael, Gavin, and Geoff had been caught quickly. Ray and Ryan had started to go back for them but Geoff yelled for them to run. Ray hadn’t wanted to, but Geoff screamed for Ryan to take him and run so Ryan picked Ray up and ran. Ray didn’t blame him, he wasn’t even angry. He was just sad because they were never getting their friends back.

            Ryan stopped them early the next morning next to a stream. Ray took over steering the horse, letting Ryan sleep. It took them a week to get to the new settlement. They entered the city as different men, as unknown men. No one asked them where their stories came from and no one questioned them when they didn’t take wives like the other young men. Ryan was just the sheriff and Ray was the bar keep who lived with the sheriff.

            No one asked them about who they were because the new settlement was designed to be a new start for everyone and anyone. It was the place people rode away to.


	55. Packing Blankets by Eels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan decide that it's time to lead normal lives. They honestly wonder if they can mange that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0CM010UaAM (Be warned, this video is a little hard to look at)
> 
> Thank you McNagelpuff for the suggestion! Thank you for reading!

            Ray looked over the empty house as Ryan listened to the real estate agent try and sell the house to them. Ray had to admit, he liked this house the most out of all of the houses they had seen so far.

            “I’ll leave you two to think about it.” The women smiled at them before walking out of the room, her heels echoing through the house.

            “What do you think?” Ryan asked as he walked over to Ray. His once long hair had been cut short and Ray was unused to seeing Ryan without his leather jacket or mask on.

            “I like this one the best so far, and it’s not too far from the school for you.” Ray said, looking out the big picture window. “And it’s not like it’s out of our price range.”

            Ryan chuckled and warped his arm around Ray. The younger man didn’t look the same either. Without his sniper strapped to his back and his signature purple hoodie, he would look like a high schooler or a college student if it wasn’t for the beard he was growing. “You have a point. Want to get this one?”

            Ray nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I don’t want to look at any more houses anyway.”

            “Alright, I’ll go talk to the agent.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s temple before leaving the empty room.

            Ray smiled and looked around. This domestic shit was weird to him. They had fled from the Fake AH Crew. They had gotten so close to death one time too many. Michael’s heist was designed to kill them from the get go. They had faked their deaths and made a run for it.

            Ryan got a job teaching at the nearby college and Ray was still looking for work. Odd how the mad man had an easier time getting job, a teaching job no less. Ray, on the other hand, wasn’t exactly good at anything but video games and killing people. He would find something to do with himself, he wasn’t the type of person to just sit still. There were a few empty stores in town and he noticed that there wasn’t a single flower shop. They had enough money from previous heists to fund a startup business.

            They could have easily gone off to continue being mercenaries but they were both tired. Ryan was losing his mind. Despite being known as a mad man, Ryan wasn’t actually insane just good at killing. Ray was tired of doing the same thing over and over again. They only used him as a sniper when he could do so many other things.

            They were both petrified of losing each other once they fell in love. They both decided that they wanted to lead normal lives. Especially when it seemed that the crew was just trying to kill them off.

            “We should have hired those movers.” Ryan groaned as he leaned against the couch they had just pulled out of the moving van. They had some furniture and other personal items from their apartment in Los Santos.

            Ray laughed, breathless. “I told you.” He smiled at Ryan. “Give me a second.” He panted when Ryan moved to pick the couch up again.

            Ryan nodded and leaned against the couch. Ray caught his breath and they lugged the couch through their front door and into the living room. They would have to go out and buy some more things to make the house their home but it was a start.

            After setting the couch down in the room that was going to be the living room, they headed back outside to carry some more things into the house. Ryan stopped dead in the door way, Ray running right into him.

            “Rye?” Ray asked, looking over Ryan’s shoulder. His eyes went wide at the sight of Geoff leaning against the moving truck.

            Ryan’s hand went for where his gun used to be and cursed. He started to back Ray into the house, keeping him behind him. “Wait, I’m not here to fuck with you.” Geoff said, holding his hands up in surrender. “I just wanted to see if you were really doing this.”

            Ryan frowned and Ray moved to stand next to him. “Why’s that?” Ray asked with an annoyed frown.

            “You shouldn’t know we’re alive.” Ryan pointed out, glancing at their neighbors. “We also shouldn’t have this conversation out here.”

            Geoff frowned and walked up and into their house. Ryan was still a bit in front of Ray protectively. Ray knew where they kept the guns, just in case. “I just found it hard to believe that the Mad King and BrownMan, two notorious killers would settle down.” Geoff admitted with a shrug.

            “Surprise.” Ryan sneered sarcastically. “You need to leave.”

            Ray frowned and squeezed Ryan’s hand. He knew the older man was worried but his anger was missed place. “Michael fucked you and Jack over as well, huh?” He asked Geoff.

            Geoff sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah he did. So Jack and I split and settled down as well.” He laughed, smiling at them. “Griffon and I live two houses over.”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and Ray laughed, over his initial shock. “Are you serious?” He asked. “Is Jack here too?”

            Geoff smiled and shook his head. “No, he’s in Australia.” He said, shaking his head. “We moved in as soon as Michael thought we were dead.”

            Ryan chuckled and relaxed. He and Ray had stayed in a safe house until they decided on what to do. Geoff had beat them to it. “I see, nice to have you as a neighbor.” Ryan said, offering Geoff his hand as a peace offering.

            Geoff smiled and shook Ryan’s hand. “Nice to see you two alive.” He said. “I’ll go get Griffon and we’ll help you move in.”’

            Once they were moved in, all four of them relaxed, Geoff and Griffon with beers and Ray and Ryan with water. They talked about what their lives like now and Ray mentioned his idea for his own business for the first time, even to Ryan.

            Griffon was on board with Ray and they started to plan a nice little flower shop that also sold wooden statues and other artwork. Geoff and Ryan just chuckled and let them plan. They had enough money to fund anything that they wanted to do.

            A year later, Ryan came into Ray’s flower shop for lunch. He waved to Griffon as she left, having dropped off a box of wood work. Ray smiled brightly at Ryan and they shared a short kiss before talking about their days so far over lunch. They had originally thought that they wouldn’t be able to sit still but they enjoyed their new lives more than they thought. They left their lives of crime behind and had no desire to go back. 


	56. Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan asked one thing of Geoff, one thing. That he leave Ryan and Ray in peace for their anniversary. What does Geoff do? Show up in a fucking helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1O9DyFLIKo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was giving Geoff a sour look as they clung to the helicopter. Geoff gave Ryan a sheepish smile. “Sorry.” He yelled over the blades.

“I ask for one thing!” Ryan snarled. “On my anniversary, you don’t call me. What do you do?”

“Call you.” Geoff sighed, rubbing his temple. “Look, we really need your help and this is a quick job.”

“That’s not the fucking point!” Ryan spat, glaring at his boss. “You come to our house and _drag_ me into the copter in the middle of our diner!”

Geoff sighed. “Ray’s a good guy, he’ll understand.” He offered and Ryan had enough.

“I’m not doing this.” He growled, pulling on a parachute. “You will either take me home or I will jump out of this copter.”

Geoff winced and sighed. “We’ll drop you off, geez.” He said, crawling up to talk to Jack who was flying the copter.

Ryan glared after them and dug around for his phone. He called Ray’s cell and pressed the device to his ear. He held his other hand over his free ear.

“Hello?” Ray huffed when he answered the phone and Ryan felt incredibly guilty although this wasn’t his fault.

“Ray? I’m coming home.” Ryan had to shout, hoping Ray could understand him. “I’m so sorry, this was Geoff’s doing.”

There was silence over the phone as Jack turned the copter around and Geoff rejoined him. “You’re really coming home?” Ray asked, sounding shocked which hit Ryan in the heart.

            “Yeah I am. They’ll drop me off soon.” Ryan said. He knew that he worked with the Fake AH Crew a lot. That didn’t leave a lot of time for romantic things for Ray. However, Ryan had promised to take their marriage anniversary off. He was keeping that promise, even if the crew was blowing up.

            “Thank you Rye.” Ray said so quietly that Ryan nearly missed it.

            Ryan smiled gently before glaring at Geoff again. “Of course my rose. I’ll make this up to you when I get home.”

            “You’d better.” Ray laughed before hanging up.

            Ryan smiled and put his phone away. As soon as Jack landed, Ryan got out of the copter, flicking Geoff off. He hopped the fence into their backyard and entered through the sliding glass door.

            Ray nearly tackled him as he entered, smiling brightly up at Ryan. “You did come back!” He laughed, pulling Ryan to their couch.

            Ryan’s smile faltered then he frowned completely. “Ray.” He said gently, stopping and pulling Ray into a tight hug. “I know I put work first a lot but that’s just because it’s dangerous. If you ever get tired of that just tell me, okay? You are my everything and I want you to be happy.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan shocked and smiled gently at him. “I’m tired of coming second to work.” He started and Ryan held him tighter. He never meant to hurt Ray at all. “I want to have you home for longer than a night.”

            Ryan kissed Ray’s head and smiled at him. “Done.” He chuckled. “I’ll talk to Geoff and get the weeks before and after heists off.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan like he just made him fall for him all over again. “Thank you Rye.” He said, leaning up and kissing Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray back, picking him up and carrying him to their bedroom. He noted sadly that Ray had already cleaned up their diner but that didn’t surprise him. They parted when Ryan pinned Ray to their bed. “How about an entire month off in the woods with internet and away from everyone?” He asked.           

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan again. “That would be amazing.” He smiled. “Also, if you’re making Geoff kidnapping you up to me, we’re doing this my way.”

            Doing things Ray’s way ended with Ryan’s hands tied to the bed and Ray having complete control. Not that Ryan really minded. Once his hands were free and Ray was curled up in his arms he smiled and waited for Ray to fall asleep before calling Geoff.

            His boss fought with him over all of it but Ryan insisted, knowing that Geoff couldn’t replace him and would eventually caved. Ryan hung up with an annoyed huff and turned to find Ray smiling at him from their bedroom door. He had left to make his calls.

            “You didn’t have to do that right after we had sex.” Ray laughed when Ryan picked him up and held him tighter.

            “Oh but I did.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray. “You are amazing and everything to me. There’s not a single other person like you and I will do anything to make you happy.”

            Ray blushed and smiled lovingly at Ryan. They kissed hotly and went at it again, Ryan in control but wanting nothing more than to give Ray pleasure. They left for Ryan’s safe house the next week and enjoyed their uninterrupted time together. Geoff appeared once but Ryan shot at him until he left.

            Ray smiled at Ryan as they laid in bed just cuddling. Nothing was better to them right at that moment. 


	57. Bullets by Archive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has been trying to catch the Mad King for years. Maybe he had already caught him long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzTLNXfTquA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray slammed his hand into the dashboard of their car. Michael cursed out the man fleeing them. The Mad King was giving them the bird as he rode down the road on a motorcycle. Their car was totaled and they were the only officers still chasing the mad man.

            Ray glared after the skull mask and sighed. He pressed the heels of his hand into his eyes and leaned back. “Fuck.” He sighed.

            “That fucker!” Michael snarled. They were the detectives in charge of the Mad King’s case. They had been chasing him for nearly two years now. They had yet to get close to the mad man let alone catch him.

            “Let’s go back to the station.” Ray sighed, getting out of their car and pulling out his phone.

            The rest of their day was spent gathering evidence at the bank the Mad King had robbed. Ray wandered home exhausted. He opened his door and collapsed promptly on their couch, his head landing in his boyfriend of three years lap.

            Ryan laughed and gently ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. “Bad day?” He asked.

            Ray smiled up at Ryan. The older man was a programmer for a game company and just as nerdy as the job implied. They had met four years ago when Ray first moved to Los Santos. They started dating three years ago and had no signs of stopping. They both loved each other dearly.

            “Had to chase the Mad King again.” Ray sighed, snuggling into Ryan’s stomach. “Fucker got away, again.”

            Ryan chuckled and rubbed Ray’s back. “Well, he has been terrorizing the city for five years now. He knows how to run. Just don’t get hurt, okay?” He said, kissing Ray’s head.

            Ray chuckled and smiled up at Ryan. “I’m being careful.” He promised, sitting up to properly kiss Ryan. “I love you Rye.”

            “I love you too Ray.’ Ryan smiled, pulling the younger man fully into his lap.

            The Mad King struck again a week later. Michael and Ray were the first on the scene. They both scrambled out of their car and aimed their guns at the mad man who was standing in front of a bank. Two other men were loading a van up with money.

            “Stop!” Michael shouted, firing at the two men while Ray kept his gun trained on the Mad King.

            Ray slowly approached the mad man with a glare. More police were arriving behind them, a few of them going to help Michael with the two other men. The Mad King’s eyes were focused only on Ray however, blue eyes glowing behind the gas mask with panic.

            “You’re under arrest.” Ray said slowly, reaching for his handcuffs with one hand, eyes never leaving the mad man. Were they really about to catch the Mad King and his associates? Ray really hopped so.

            The Mad King chuckled darkly, holding his hands up. Ray’s eyes trained on the grenade in the man’s hand and tried to tackle him before it went off. The mad man dropped the grenade which exploded into white light. Ray yelped, shielding his eyes and crashing to the ground.

            Bullets flew over his head as his vision faded in and out. His eyes focused momentarily on the Mad King’s back and he scowled, trying to aim his gun. He was suddenly picked up, the gun kicked out of his hand. The barrel of a gun was pressed to his temple and the mustached man, one of the ones loading the van, held him tightly, yelling at the cops.

            The bullets stopped flying. Ray struggled in the man’s grasp, his eyes watering from the strain of trying to focus again. “Geoff!” A voice Ray had only heard once roared.

            Geoff, the mustached man, turned them to look at the Mad King approaching them rapidly. Ray frowned, the mad man looked enraged. From what he remembered and experienced, the man barely spoke or showed emotion.

            “What the fuck are you doing?” Geoff snapped, backing Ray up toward the van. “Get in the fucking van!”

            “Let him go.” The Mad King snarled, grabbing Geoff’s arm and pulling it away from Ray.

            Ray took the chance to elbow Geoff in the gut, making the man crumple over. He reached for the gun but the Mad King grabbed him, picking him up and running toward the police line. Ray barely knew what was happening before he was thrown into the other officers, the Mad King picked Geoff up and got them into the van as the police began to open fire again.

            Ray was taken into an ambulance to make sure he was okay. Michael was talking to him worriedly and trying to catch his attention but Ray only watched the van disappear in the distance. Did the Mad King just save him? Why?

            Michael mentioned Ryan’s name and Ray’s mind focused again. He looked at his partner and took the phone offered him. “Rye?” Ray asked dazed.

            “Ray? Are you okay? Michael said you were taken hostage!” Ryan panicked on the other end of the phone. “What happened?”

            Ray’s mind shook his shocked thoughts and he could function again. Michael always knew how to calm Ray down, just call Ryan. Ray told Ryan what happened, calming his boyfriend down. Ray could have sworn that he heard sirens echoing over the phone, but he was also surrounded by them.

            When he returned home that night, Ryan was there waiting for him, wrapping him in a hug instantly. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Ryan breathed into Ray’s hair.

            Ray smiled and hugged Ryan back. “Me too Rye.” He said, burring his head into Ryan’s chest. “That was just strange.”

            “What was?” Ryan asked, pulling Ray to the couch and sitting him down.

            “The Mad King actually saved me.” Ray said, dazed once again. “He threw me into the police line. He risked his life for me.”

            Ryan frowned and ran his hand through Ray’s hair. “Not everyone is purely evil?” He offered, kissing Ray’s temple.

            “I guess not.” Ray said, leaning into Ryan and just forgetting about everything for now. He just wanted to relax and not think about the mad man who had saved him.

            The next time they encountered the Mad King was during a gang fight. The mad man and his associates, Geoff Ramsey and another man named Jack Pattillo were taking out a notorious gang.

            Michael and Ray arrived after many other cops had already come. They were trying to control the situation, many members of the other gang were being arrested and others were being carried out in body bags. The Mad King, Geoff, and Jack were still fighting with the gang. Ray watched the Mad King laugh in the face of so many deaths and wondered how that man saved him.

            He and Michael approached the fighting slowly. Some of the gang members noticed them and started to open fire. They dived under cover but Ray wasn’t fast enough. He cried out when a bullet hit his shoulder.

            Michael cursed and pressed his hand into Ray’s shoulder, yelping and scrambling for his gun when the Mad King appeared in their hiding spot. His blue eyes were trained on Ray yet again, worry clouding their judgement.

            “Shoot me and you’re fucked.” He snarled at Michael before turning back to Ray and taking his jacket off. Ray hissed, unsure what to do with himself as the mad man pressed his jacket into Ray’s shoulder.

            Michael looked between Ray and the mad man before cursing and looking over the car they were hiding behind. He started to fire at the gang who were fast approaching.

            Ray watched the Mad King with confusion and interest. He was so gentle with Ray, tearing up his jacket to wrap around Ray’s shoulder. He yelped when he was pulled to the man’s chest and picked up. The Mad King took them from cover to cover as the police moved in to help Michael.

            “Ray!” Michael yelled, trying to follow them but was stopped by a shower of bullets. Ray tried to weakly struggling in the mad man’s grasp but the Mad King just held onto him tighter.

“What are you doing?!” Ray snapped, getting dizzy.

“Getting you out of here.” The Mad King sighed, leaving the warehouse where the fighting was happening. There was something familiar and comforting in the voice that made Ray stop struggling.

“Why?” Ray croaked, leaning against the mad man’s chest. It felt familiar and warm. The scent was even the same but Ray’s foggy brain couldn’t place it.

The Mad King didn’t answer him. He pulled Ray into a car that Geoff and Jack were already in. They were yelling at the mad man but Ray couldn’t make them out, they sounded so far away.

Ray woke up to gentle fingers in his hair and smiled. “Rye?” He croaked weakly, frowning when the fingers were suddenly gone. He cracked his eyes open and flinched. The Mad King was standing over him. “Shit.” He hissed, trying to move away but failing. He wasn’t bound in anyway, but he was too weak to move. He must have imagined the fingers.

“You’ll make your arm worse.” The Mad King sighed, not reaching out for Ray. “You need to hold still.”

“For you to off me? Yeah no thanks.” Ray snarled, more awake. He managed to move to the very far edge of the bed, cradling his aching arm to his chest. “Where the hell am I?”

The mad man didn’t answer, he just shook his head and left the room, the door locking behind him. Ray growled and slowly slid out of the bed. He tried the door although he knew it wouldn’t budge. There was nothing in the room that he could use as a weapon or a door buster either.

The Mad King returned a few hours later, Ray tried to rush the door, but the mad man easily caught him. “Let me go!” Ray struggled, watching the door close with a defeated groan.

The mad man sighed and set Ray on the bed. “You’re leaving now.” He told him and before Ray could move to defend himself, a swift hit to his head knocked him out flat.

Ray woke up to being shaken. Ryan hovered over him with a scared frown. “Ray? Ray!” He gasped, pulling Ray close. “Oh thank god. They said that you were kidnapped.”

Ray weakly clung to Ryan, his head pounding. The Mad King knew where he lived? That wasn’t good. “Did you see him?” Ray rasped.

“See who?” Ryan asked, picking Ray up gently and taking him to their car. “I came home from the precinct and you were on our door step!”

Ray frowned and snuggled into Ryan’s chest, suddenly remembering the Mad King’s chest. They were so similar that they were exactly the same. Something clicked in Ray’s head, the Mad King saving him, treating him so gently, always missing hitting him although he could hit Michael with no problem, the smell and the comforting voice. Ray just refused to believe it, so he didn’t.

When Ray encountered the Mad King again, he was collapsed on their couch when he returned home. The mask hung off of Ryan’s fingers and his face paint was smudged. He was holding his shoulder, blood oozing past his fingers.

Ray didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. He just silently went to work, grabbing their first aid kit and peeling the jacket and shirt away. “I’m sorry.” Ryan was crying silently. “I’ll leave.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Ray frowned at Ryan, finished wrapping his shoulder. He used a rag to clean away Ryan’s face paint and smiled at him. “We can still pretend.”

Ryan looked at Ray, searching his face for something although neither of them knew for what. “For how long?” He croaked.

“For as long as we can.” Ray said gently, kissing Ryan deeply.


	58. National Anthem by Lana Del Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wants to spoil Ray just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7P7Ewl_Jx8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stared at the green house with wide eyes. “Rye.” He gasped, looking around. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

            “Of course I did.” Ryan smiled, watching Ray wonder around the green house. “I want to spoil you.”

            “You need to stop that.” Ray laughed, turning to look at Ryan. “But thank you so much Rye.”

            Ryan smiled and watched Ray look around at the roses that covered the garden. There were other flowers but there were mainly roses of different shades. Ryan was the CEO for a big company, he had money to spare and he had no problem spending it on Ray.

            Ray was his boyfriend, a young man from a bar Ryan once went to just to get away from being a big CEO. Ryan had walked into Ray’s father’s bar just to people watch but Ray caught his eye right away. He was serving drinks and cleaning tables. He was handsome and witty which made Ryan smile.

            It was harder to flirt with Ray than Ryan had thought. Ray wasn’t interested in what Ryan could buy him, he cared about Ryan. The giant teddy bear who loved to play games. Once Ryan stopped trying to win Ray over with gifts, the younger man fell for him just for being Ryan. It was the best thing to happen to Ryan.

            Ryan smiled gentle at Ray and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m glad you like it.” He said, kissing Ray’s temple.

            “They’re beautiful Rye.” Ray smiled, running his fingers over the rose petals. Ryan rarely spoiled Ray as much as he was right now. Once he realized that Ray wanted nothing to do with Ryan’s money, he stopped flaunting it. Ryan never liked doing it anyway, it was just all he knew.

            “Just like you.” Ryan smiled when Ray blushed and laughed at him.

            “That was bad.” Ray smiled, turning in Ryan’s arms to kiss him. Ryan held Ray close, kissing back.

            “Want to?” Ryan smiled, gesturing toward their bedroom.

            Ray chuckled and shook his head. “I’m fine Rye.” He smiled, kissing Ryan again.

            Ryan smiled happily, kissing Ray deeply. If Ray couldn’t get any better, he was alright with Ryan being asexual. Hell, he was the reason Ryan knew that he was. All of Ryan’s previous significant others had wanted sex from him and he went along with it although he had no interest nor desire to have sex with anyone.

            When their relationship was getting to that point, Ryan had to tell Ray about it, he didn’t want Ray to be like all of the other people he had been with. Ray had just smiled at him and told him what being asexual was. Ryan was shocked to learn that what he was had a name and that he wasn’t broken.

            Ray respected him for it as well. He never asked for sex and if Ryan offered he would just shake his head. Granted, Ryan had paid Ray back with pleasure, Ryan’s dick just wasn’t involved. The relationship worked well for the both of them and neither of them wanted to give it up since it was so rare that it happened anyway.

            They spent the rest of the day in the green house. Ryan’s arms wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist as Ray slowly explored the flowers. Ryan offered to get someone to care for them but Ray insisted to do it himself.

            Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s cheek and jaw. Seeing Ray so happy was the best thing in the world to Ryan. He didn’t need to be anything less than himself for Ray. If his money was to disappear, he would still have Ray and that’s all he really needed. 


	59. Sleepwalking by Bring Me the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's ship was attacked by harpies but he was saved by a merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyaa4HEG_vI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s throat burned as he reached for the surface of the water. His other hand went for his throat, begging it to hold out for just a bit longer. Something was dragging him down, he was going to drown. He struggled to swim up and to kick whatever had his foot.

            His vision began to blur and his lungs screamed for air. What little air he had escaped his lips in a sad bubble and floated to the surface without him. His limbs went limp, floating in the ocean.

            What had his foot was suddenly gone and Ryan struggled to keep his eyes open. He watched as a human swam up to him. He felt like he was dreaming, he hoped he was so he closed his eyes.

            “Wake up!” Echoed through Ryan’s head, something slamming hard against his chest. He coughed, water and bile slithering up his throat. Ryan rolled over and coughed hard into white sand. His eyes were blurry and his head was water logged.

            Water poured out of his mouth and he gagged for a moment, a comforting hand on his back. He looked up, whipping his mouth with the back of this hand. A young man was staring at him from the edge of a water pool. He frowned worriedly at Ryan and swatted him hard on the back.

            Ryan coughed up more sea water and laid on the sand panting. “Shit, I can’t believe you’re alive after a harpy got you.”

            Ryan looked up at the man again, his eyes drooping. “Who are you?” He croaked, throat raw. “What happened?”

            The man frowned and turned in the water. He pulled himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool. Ryan’s eyes went wide, the man’s lower half was a fish tail with beautiful blue scales. “You’re a pirate right? Well your ship was surrounded by harpies.” The man said, taking Ryan’s arm and pulling him to sit up. “You’re men were pulled off and you were panicking like you weren’t affected. Then a harpy grabbed you and started to drag you down. I saved you and brought you here.”

            Ryan sat, head spinning. He put his feet in the cool pool and furrowed his brow. He remembered some of that, the song starting and the men going over. The harpies had been hideous creatures but his men had swooned after them regardless. Then one grabbed Ryan’s leg and was dragging him under. “Why me?” He finally asked, head clearing. “What are you?”

            “You were more interesting.” The merman admitted with a shrug. “You weren’t effected, and I’m a merman.”

            Ryan nodded dumbly, holding his head. “So they’re all dead?” He asked, heart aching for his men and his ship. He was a notorious pirate in the Caribbean and he loved his crew and his life at sea.

            The man nodded slowly, hesitantly rubbing Ryan’s back. “Yeah, I’m sorry.” He whispered.

            Ryan took a deep breath, never before appreciating the air going into his lungs. “I. Where are we?” He asked, looking at the man.

            “An island?” The man offered unhelpfully with an awkward smile. “I live here but I don’t know where it is.”

            Ryan groaned and rubbed his temples. His crew was dead and he was stranded on an island with a merman. Just great. Ryan sighed and slowly stood, searching around the beach they were next to. There was freshwater from the pool the merman was in and trees with fruit. He could hear animals in the woods which was good. That wasn’t what he was looking for however.

            “What are you doing?” The merman asked as Ryan picked up pieces of drift wood.

            “Memorial.” Ryan mumbled, picking up a large piece of drift wood and sitting heavily on the sand so that the ocean waves would lap at his legs. He searched around and found his knife still attached to his hip. He started to carve into the wood the names of every man on his ship.

            He ignored the merman until something landed heavily in the sand next to him. The merman was panting, his fish half laying uselessly in the sand. “High tide.” He panted at Ryan, the pirate captain noticing for the first time that the water was coming up to his waist.

            Ryan frowned and stood, moving further in land. The merman watched him from the tide, his breathe coming out in wheezes. Ryan looked back at the merman and felt guilty, he had saved Ryan’s life after all.

            After placing his drift wood somewhere were the tide couldn’t carry it away, Ryan went over to the merman and picked him up gently. The scales rubbed strangely against his skin as he walked the merman back to the pool.

            He laid the merman into the water, letting him slip into the water. He didn’t resurface for a while and Ryan wondered how long it had taken him to drag himself over to Ryan. Shaking his head, Ryan returned to his drift wood.

            “Thank you.” A small voice whispered, the merman peaking at Ryan from over the edge of the pool.

            Ryan chuckled quietly. “What’s your name?” He asked, moving closer to the pool.

            “Ray!” The merman smiled, pulling out of the water a bit more to rest his arms along the edge.

            Ryan nodded and finished his wood. He walked to the ocean, wading in and sending the drift wood off. He watched it disappear into the waves before returning to Ray who was laying a giant fish on the beach.

            “You should eat.” Ray smiled at Ryan when the pirate looked at him shocked.

            Ryan chuckled and nodded. “Thank you Ray.” He said, searching around the forest for good wood to make a fire.

            Ryan spent his time on the island eating little and sleeping even less. Ray stayed in the pool, providing him with fish that he normally ignored in favor of making a boat. Ray eventually pulled himself out of the pool and dragged himself after Ryan. The pirate would sigh and put Ray back in the pool only for the merman to pull himself out again. Ryan eventually agreed to eat so Ray would stop.

            They talked when Ryan ate the fish Ray brought him. Ryan learned about Ray being abandoned on the island when he was young. He could get to the ocean but he didn’t need to often. He had seen Ryan and his ship on the other side of the island and had tried to stop the harpies.

            Ryan told Ray about the human world, the merman listening with wide and excited eyes. He smiled at Ryan as they talked. He asked a million questions, some of which Ryan didn’t have the answer too.

            Ryan had to admit that he grew attached to the merman, but he needed to get off the island. Ryan continued building the boat and finished it within three months. Ray watched him gather supplies for his voyage, only the top of his head and his eyes out of the water.

Ryan frowned when he looked at Ray and the merman’s eyes were pained. “Ray? What’s wrong?” He asked.

Ray didn’t say anything, he just sank into the water and disappeared. Ryan frowned but continued working, it wasn’t like he could follow Ray.

“I’ve always been alone here.” Ray’s voice reached Ryan just as he was about to ship off. Ryan frowned and looked back at Ray. The merman was sitting on the edge of the pool with his back to Ryan. “My own people abandoned me here and the harpies don’t talk.”

Ryan frowned and shifted guiltily in the sand. If he was to be honest, he wanted to stay there on the island with Ray, but he was a pirate, they are very rarely honest. “I know you have to leave.” Ray continued when Ryan didn’t say anything, his voice sounding broken. “Thank you for talking with me.”

Ryan frowned and walked over to Ray, his heart heavy. He sat behind Ray, leaning his back against Ray’s. “You can come with me.” He said, working the words in his mouth. “You’re not trapped here.”

Ray laughed bitterly, sliding into the water. Ryan frowned and looked back at Ray who was still facing away from him. “And be trapped by humans? Be made into some attraction or killed?” He spat, hugging himself.

Ryan frowned and reached out for Ray. “No. Once I’m on shore I’m going to get another ship.” He said, pulling Ray slowly backwards in the water. “I’ll get a new crew and I can find a way for you to be on the ship with us.”

Ray looked back at Ryan with wide unsure eyes. “You’re lying.” He tested, floating away again.

“I’m not.” Ryan promised with a smile, holding his hand out to Ray. “Come with me?”

Ray looked close to tears but he smiled and nodded. He took Ryan’s hand and laughed when the pirate pulled him out of the water and carried him into the ocean.

They drifted at sea for a long time, Ray having to push Ryan’s raft along at times. Once shore was in sight Ryan laughed and looked around for Ray, frowning when he couldn’t find the flick of the merman’s tail or his head. “Ray?” He asked, heart clenching. “Ray?”

“Right here.” Ray said, peaking at Ryan from the edge of the boat. “I can’t get closer than this. I’ll be in that cove.” He told Ryan, pointing at a cove too dangerous for humans to enter without a bout. “You can go there with your boat.”

Ryan smiled and nodded, paddling for shore with the promise that he would return. Ray watched him leave and swam slowly over to the cove. He didn’t believe Ryan, he wouldn’t come back. He stayed in the cove anyway, stayed there for months.

Ray’s tears dripped into the water from the rock he sat on. Ryan wasn’t coming so why was he still waiting? It didn’t take this long to get a boat, did it?

Ray sniffed and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He slid into the water, trying to remember where his island was. As he dived under the water, he heard the shouts of men and a splash. Ray resurfaced and peaked over his rock, eyes wide. A small boat was heading for him and he panicked.

He hid behind the rock, eyes going wide. “Ray?” Ryan shouted with a worried frown. “Ray?”

“You came back!” Ray laughed, as he nearly tipped Ryan’s boat over to get into it. Ryan yelped and laughed, pulling Ray close and kissing his head. “Of course I did.” He smiled as Ray snuggled into his chest. 


	60. Ass Back Home by Gym Class Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has been running for his life and from his broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgav1iKOdSw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled as Ryan’s voice filtered through to him on the phone. “Been awhile since we’ve actually talked.”

            “Well, I’ve been letting you get away.” Ryan was smiling on the other end of the phone, Ray knew it.

            “Not too far I hope.” Ray laughed, picking up speed, zooming past the other cars on the highway. “You have my burner number so I’m assuming you’re not far behind.”

            “Maybe, maybe not.” Ray could almost see Ryan shrug with his damned crooked grin. “You know rose, I think it’s about time that we went home.”

            Ray’s smile faltered, glancing behind him. He could see the car matching him move for move. “I donno, I’m still enjoying our game.”

            “Well you were the one to start it.” Ryan reminded Ray. “You were the one who ran away.”

            “You’re the one that won’t let me go.” Ray countered, frowning. His heart pounded harder as the car got closer.

            Ryan chuckled bitterly over the phone. “I love you too much to just let you go Ray.” He said, Ray could just make out Ryan’s mask in the other car.

            “Have you decided then?” Ray asked, pushing the car for as fast as it could go. “If you’re going to kill me or not?”

            “I have.” Ryan said, letting Ray speed ahead of home. “I decided a long time ago.”

            Ray took a deep breath and hoped this ended well. This was the closest Ryan had gotten to him since he ran away. “To home then?” He asked, deciding that if Ryan killed him he at least tried to get away.

            “I left the key under the door mat.” Ryan laughed, hanging up.

            Ray frowned and sped towards Los Santos. Ray had run away from Ryan two years ago. He was hired to kill Ryan and he knew Ryan was hired to kill him. For fear of his own job and that Ryan would actually kill him, Ray fled. He didn’t tell Ryan anything, he just disappeared off the map and fled.

            Not long after going back on the map, Ryan was on his tail. Ray had been running for his life and from his broken heart since. He guessed it was time to stop running. Ryan never chased anyone except to get the kill. Ray knew he was signing his soul away but it didn’t matter now. He missed Ryan, he missed holding him and hearing him talk. He missed the kind man that was always so gentle with him.

            Ray pulled up to the house they used to live in together. They hadn’t been together more than a year when they bought it. They didn’t get to live in it for very long when Ray made a run for it. He was surprised Ryan kept it. He sadly didn’t trust Ryan to not kill him even when they were dating.

            He took a deep breath and walked to the front door, smiling when he remembered that Ryan had picked up him and carried him through the door. Kicking the mat aside, Ray stooped to pick up the key.

            Ray slid into the house, putting the key back under the mat, and looked around. Everything was just as he remembered. There also wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere. Had Ryan paid someone to keep this place clean? Almost like he hoped that they could live there once everything was over.

            Ray laughed bitterly to himself, holding back his fears and tears. The door opened behind him and Ryan stood in the house, his mask and face paint gone. He stared blankly at Ray and Ray held his breath, waiting for the bullet to burry itself in his head.

            Instead, Ryan smiled brokenly at Ray and scooped him up in a tight hug. “God I’ve missed you.” Ryan whispered into his hair and Ray froze in shock. Any moment there would be a knife in his back or down his throat but it never came.

            Ray was hugging Ryan back before he realized it. He fisted his fingers in Ryan’s jacket and sniffed, still holding back his tears. He felt Ryan’s tears dot his shoulder and lost it at that. “I was so sad when you left.” Ryan told him, rubbing his back. “Everything hurt and I was offended that you think that I could kill you.”

            Ryan pulled back and cupped Ray’s face in his hands. Ray sniffed and held onto Ryan’s hands. He smiled at Ray, brushing his tears away. “I couldn’t kill you. I can never kill you.” He said softly.

            Ray laughed bitterly and pulled Ryan’s head down so that their foreheads could rest together. “I couldn’t kill you either.” He said before kissing Ryan.

            Ryan’s arms wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist and Ray tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair. After two years of desire and forcing themselves to be apart the kiss quickly turned heated and Ray was pinned to the wall.

            “Welcome home.” Ryan breathed into Ray’s neck as he nipped at his skin.

            Ray shuddered and bucked their hips together. “I love you Rye.”

            Ryan peck Ray on the lips, holding his hips tightly. “I love you too Ray.”


	61. El Manana by Gorillaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had attracted ghosts and monsters all his life. What should he do when a demon starts to follow him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svEOboSxbUY
> 
> Thank you to Victoria for the suggestion! Thank you for reading!

            Ray ignored the demon trailing him. He pretended he wasn’t there because if he acknowledged it he would be accepting the fact that a demon was actually following him. A _demon._ That wasn’t a thing. He refused. He was fine.

            Ray had attracted ghosts and monsters all his life. Sometimes they left as quickly as they came and others hung around. He always got rid of them one way or another although this was the first time that he had a demon following him. He was terrified. What if it ate him or something? Wait, there was no demon. That’s right. He was fine.

            “I know you can see me.” The demon smiled. “I’ve been looking for you.”

            Okay, maybe he wasn’t fine. Ray picked up his pace before just running for it. The demon had appeared earlier in the day and Ray had tried to ignore it all day. Now that he was walking home, he just wanted to get away from it. Ray ran as quickly as he could, hoping to lose the demon.

            Ray panted as he got to his apartment door and opened the door. The demon was standing directly on the other side, smiling at him. Ray looked at the demon for the first time and was surprised at how human he looked.

            The demon’s horns were bright red and poked out of his head at a backward angle. His tail wasn’t the stereotypical demon tail, it looked more like a cats. His eyes were blue but the whites were as black as the pupil. “You can’t run from me.” The demon purred at him, pulling him into his apartment and into a tight hug. “Not again.”

            Ray froze to his spot, confused as hell. What was this monster talking about? What did he mean by ‘again’? Ray struggled, hearing his door click closed. He panicked when he was pinned to the door, looking up at the demon in fear.

            Suddenly the demon’s lips were on Ray’s and he struggled only for a moment before the familiarity of it struck him. Memories that weren’t his own flowed through his head as he kissed the demon back, tangling his fingers in his soft blond hair.

            He saw the demon looking completely human and smiling at him. They were in medieval looking clothing and dancing in a room full of gold. Suddenly they were covered in blood and the demon was holding him closely while crying. A dark form appeared behind the demon and Ray wanted to scream.

            When they pulled apart, Ray was crying and he couldn’t stop himself. He looked at the demon and a name floated in his head. “Ryan?” He sobbed.

            The demon’s eyes watered and he nodded, hugging Ray tightly. “I finally found you again my rose.”

            Ray sniffed and sobbed, unable to stop himself. He hugged Ryan back still confused but wanting nothing more than to hold the demon tightly. “What’s going on? I don’t understand.” Ray sniffed.

            Ryan pulled back and whipped Ray’s eyes gently before pulling him into the apartment and onto his couch. “We were lovers a very long time ago.” He explained to Ray, making a box of tissues appear in his hand. He offered Ray a tissue which he took. “Male lovers weren’t exactly common and when another noble found out, he had you killed.”

            Ray blew his nose then whipped his eyes with a clean tissue. He watched Ryan with wide eyes. He shouldn’t believe any of this but he did. He believed Ryan because he could see it. He could remember. He remembered kissing Ryan in the garden and dancing with him when all the other guests left. “I stopped the assassin before he could kill you but you were bleeding out.” Ryan continued with a solemn tone. “The devil appeared to me and offered me a choice. He could have your spirit reborn if I sold my soul to him. I would work for him for a hundred years then I would be able to search for you. I agreed without question.”

            Ray frowned, his heart leaping into his throat. His head spun at the memory before dying. Of screaming at Ryan to stop. “No.” He whispered as Ryan steadied him.

            Ryan nodded sadly, kissing Ray’s head. “But I did. After my time was up I sought you out for the first time. I couldn’t find you for three hundred years. When I did find you, it went just like this.” He chuckled sadly. “You attracted monsters and ghosts and I kissed you so you would remember. We were happy, but you grew old and died. I had to find you again. I had cursed us.”

            Ray shook with his tears, leaning into Ryan. He remembered it all. He remembered seeing Ryan as a demon for the first time. “You found me again before this life.” Ray’s voice shook as he looked at Ryan.

            The demon nodded, whipping Ray’s tears away with his thumb. “I did and it went exactly the same. I went back to the monster that did this to us and asked him how I could turn you into a demon or to die with you.”

            Ray looked at Ryan with hope. He remembered it all, he remembered being in love with Ryan and he would very much like to fall in love with him again. However, he didn’t remember enough to really know Ryan in this life. They had to start over again. “Do you know how?”

            Ryan smiled and nodded. He took Ray’s hands and kissed his fingers. “I know how to turn you into a demon. We can be together for eternity.”

            Ray smiled and gently slipped his fingers from Ryan’s grasp. He gently kissed the demon’s cheek when he gave him a pained and confused look. “Before we do that, I want to fall in love with you again. I remember everything, but I don’t know you well enough in this life.” He explained, gently carding his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “Once I’m in love with you again, we can do it. Alright?”

            Ryan smiled and nodded quickly. His horns and tail disappeared, his eyes turning into normal human eyes. “Of course my rose.” He said gently. “What’s your name in this life?”

            “My name’s Ray.” Ray smiled, glancing at his x-box. “Do you know how to play video games?”

            Ryan laughed and gave Ray a devilish grin. “I was around when they invented video games.”

            “That’s a yes.” Ray laughed, setting his x-box up and tossing Ryan a controller. It wouldn’t take him long to fall in love again, he knew that, but it never hurt to make sure.


	62. Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan works hard to make sure Ray doesn't find out about his mercenary job, but Ray isn't stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKVdhyslVQo
> 
> Thank you to Victoria for the suggestion! Thank you for reading!

            Ryan wondered into the apartment complex exhausted. He followed Geoff who was happily carrying their loot. His boss was smiling brightly, throwing open the door to their apartment before Ryan could pull his mask off.

            Ryan panicked, yanking the mask off and stuffing it into his bag. “Geoff!” A British voice cheered, crashing into the mustached man.

Geoff laughed and hugged Gavin tightly. “Hey Gav! You guys have fun while we were gone?” He asked, letting Ryan slide into the room.

Ryan laughed as Ray barreled right into him. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, kissing his head. Ray smiled up at Ryan with bright, innocent eyes and Ryan felt that same guilt that he always did when he returned from a job.

Ray didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know that Geoff and Ryan went out to steal money and kill people. He didn’t know that Ryan was a mercenary and he liked keeping it that way.

Ray pulled Ryan toward their room and Ryan laughed, waving to Gavin and Geoff. His boss shook his head, Gavin waving happily back at them. Gavin knew what they were doing, he was also Geoff’s adopted son. Geoff was another famous mercenary and Gavin was just as guilty. He hacked into buildings and gathered information for them by any means necessary. He didn’t go with them on jobs, too clumsy and bad with guns. He stayed with Ray in the apartment.

Ray wasn’t exactly innocent either. He had a very powerful drug ring that he supervised, but he didn’t like the idea of killing to get by. So Ryan was determined to keep his work from Ray. Geoff had told him millions of times that he needed to tell Ray or else it would blow up in his face. Ryan was inclined to disagree.

Ryan sat on their bed, back against the headboard, as Ray set up their personal TV for a calming game of Minecraft. Ryan had told Ray that his work was dangerous, that he and Geoff got shot at, but that was all. Ray was always ready with something to relax with and a medical kit when they returned. Ray curled up against Ryan and they played, talking quietly.

Eventually, Ryan gave up playing and Ray loaded up Call of Duty. Ryan carded his fingers through Ray’s hair and smiled. He watched Ray’s face twist with concentration as he played. He loved Ray more than anything and would protect him no matter what. Ray could walk the streets of Los Santos whenever he wanted because Ryan would kill anyone who messed with him. With his mask, he was like Ray’s gargoyle, keeping all evil away from him. Everyone feared the Mad King, even Ryan.

Ryan woke up with Ray curled into him, his arms tightly wrapped around the younger man. He chuckled, having not realized that he had fallen asleep. Ryan played with Ray’s hair gently, smiling to himself. Ray stirred and looked up at him with sleep glazed eyes.

“Morning my rose.” Ryan said gently, kissing Ray’s head.

Ray smiled and leaned up to kiss Ryan. He moved them so he was straddling Ryan’s hips as they kissed. Ryan rested his hands on Ray’s hips and kissed back, shuddering when Ray moved to kiss at his neck.

His guilt nagged at him again but he instantly ignored it when Ray’s hips rutted against his. He let Ray take control, watching the younger man settled himself on his cock, rolling his hips. He helped Ray move, moaning and bucking up.

Ray’s back arched beautifully and Ryan flipped them when Ray’s legs shook from the strain. They panted, finished and smiling. They kissed lazily, rolling onto their sides.

Ryan watched Ray’s face as the younger man traced his jaw and cheek bones gently with a thin finger. Ray’s face was pulled into a peaceful smile, his eyes focused on the movement of his finer. His eyes were a beautiful brown, shining like rhinestones. Ryan smiled, memorizing every inch of Ray’s face in this moment.

“I love you.” Ryan whispered, Ray’s fingers tracing his lips.

Ray blinked, out of his trance, and smiled at Ryan. He left his finger on Ryan’s lips, tracing their arch gently. “I love you too Rye, no matter what you do.”

Ryan froze, eyes wide. Ray looked so calm, tracing Ryan’s brow. He knew. Of course he did. Ray wasn’t stupid. Either someone talked – Gavin – or Ray just knew. There was no fooling him. Ryan slowly relaxed, frowning.

“We can keep pretending.” Ray whispered, looking Ryan in the eyes. “I know that’s what you want.”

Ryan searched Ray’s face and there was no hatred to be found. He was smiling honestly and Ryan’s heart melted. He kissed Ray deeply, the younger man responding just as eagerly.

Ryan would do anything for these moments. He would do anything to keep Ray safe. 


	63. King by Years an d Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hates the fact that the tournament had turned into a competition among suitors, but there was one knight he hoped won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: tps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=539dWR_-xF0
> 
> Thank you to pleaseupdate for the suggestion! Thank you for reading!

            Ray watched the jousting tournament with baited breathe. He winced when the lances met shields with a loud crack. Neither knight was knocked off their horses but their lances were snapped in half.

            Ray took a deep breathe, watching as the horses came to rest at opposite ends of the arena. Ryan was closer to him and when the knight pulled off his helmet, Ray’s eyes were trained on him, searching for any signs of pain on his face.

            He hated tournaments. They were just ways for knights to beat the shit out of each other for the attention of the king. Whatever knight won got one wish from the king, Ray, and the king had to grant it.

            Ray was called the Rose Queen in his own kingdom. Accordingly, he got many male suitors trying to become king. Ray always turned them away. Outside of his kingdom he was the Rose King, known for his bleeding thrones. No one threatened his kingdom and got away with it.

            Regardless, this tournament had turned into which knight could win Ray’s hand in marriage, not that Ray liked that very much. However, he was rooting for one knight. Ryan had been beside him nearly all his life. He was Ray’s personal guard and friend. He was also the one that Ray actually had feelings for. He knew that Ryan took his job too seriously to ever fall in love with him so he never approached the subject with Ryan.

            However, when the tournament had turned into a suitor competition, Ray was shocked to see that Ryan had joined the ranks without tell him. When asked about it, Ryan brushed it off without really answering so Ray decided to hope.

            Ryan caught Ray’s eyes on him and smiled at his king. Ryan had promised Ray that he would win and now they were in the final match. As long as Ryan beat this knight, Joel, he would win the tournament and ask Ray for anything.

            Ray held his breath when Ryan put his helmet back on and prepared to go back down the arena. He took the lance from a squire and charged forward. Ray stood with the rest of the crowd when the lances met shields yet again. Joel flew off of his horse and the crowd cheered with a roar.

            Ray sat heavily in his chair and laughed loosely. Joel stood slowly, cursing at Ryan as he stalked off the field. Ryan rode his horse around the arena, helmet thrown away. Ray smiled and stood, coming to stand near the railing of his personal booth.

            “Sir Haywood!” Ray’s voice boomed through the arena, a smile playing on his lips. “Congratulations on winning the tournament!”

            The crowd cheered as Ryan smiled at Ray and rode his horse close to Ray. He had his horse bow to him, bowing awkwardly in his seat. Ray chuckled and smiled at Ryan. “As a gift for winning, you are bestowed one wish of me and I will grant it with my word as the king.” He said as servants brought out the money that Ryan had won and setting it next to him. “What is your wish?”

            Ryan smiled at Ray, sitting taller on his horse. “I wish for nothing more than your health and happiness!” Ryan smiled. “And for my winnings to be given to those in need.”

            Ray’s heart ached. Of course this was Ryan’s wish. He was a good man who did his job above all else. The crowd seemed as put out as Ray, Ryan was a beloved hero and they would want nothing more than for him to be king. Before Ray could speak, Ryan continued, his eyes bright and mischievous. “For as long as it does make you happy, your majesty, I would like your hand in marriage.”

            The crowd roared with laughter and happiness and Ray’s eyes widened. He laughed and smiled at Ryan. “You asshole. Of course.” He mouthed to Ryan, unable to be heard over the crowd. Ryan laughed and started to ride his horse around the arena, standing in the stirrups.   
            “Long live the king!” Ryan shouted and the crowd echoed, assuming that Ray had said yes. Most of the kingdom was expecting it anyway.

            Ray laughed and shook his head. Through the feast and the celebrations, Ryan never left Ray’s side like always, only this time, Ryan’s arm was wound around Ray and refused to let go. Ray smiled and happily curled into Ryan.

            They both laughed embarrassed as the people of the court picked them up and carried them to Ray’s room. Ryan caught Ray as they were thrown into the room, the people acting like they were already married.

            As the door slammed shut behind them, Ray and Ryan laughed. They chose to simply lounge in the bed instead, keeping each other close at last. 


	64. Sugar by Maroon 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan just wanted to go home but Geoff had a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCo_31zmiK0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched the club dance with a sigh. He did _not_ want to be here. Geoff just dragged him along for no apparent reason. They had finished their job, they should be on a plane. Ryan wanted to go home to Ray and hold the younger man. They had been away for nearly six months and he was missing Ray terribly.

            Ray was a sweet flower shop owner that Ryan had fallen in love with in Los Santos. Ray was the reason that Ryan even agreed to work for Geoff in the first place. If he could have jobs close by and with the notorious gang leader, he could stay with Ray and they could both be relatively safe.

            Ray knew about what he did, Ryan couldn’t keep that from him. Ray didn’t care as long as Ryan always returned home or called him if he couldn’t come home right away. Ryan didn’t bring his work home and they were happy.

            Ryan was Geoff’s body guard when the mob boss needed him. The rest of Ryan’s days were spent with Ray in his shop or in their home. However, Geoff sometimes needed to visit the far reaching edges of his criminal empire so they would travel around. Ryan usually found some way out of it, but not this time.

            They had been away for six months because of another gang trying to infringe on Geoff’s territory. They had taken care of the mess but Ryan’s heart was aching for Ray and it was driving him mad. He could be almost home by now but no, Geoff had insisted that they go to this fucking club and leave tomorrow.

            Ryan sighed, his scowl warning anyone who wanted to talk to him away. He daydreamed about Ray as he waited for Geoff to be done flirting and drinking. He could almost smell the sweet flowers that Ray worked with, their scent clinging to his skin. He could almost feel Ray in his arms, smaller than him but by no means scrawny or weak.

            Ryan sighed and ignored the water the bar tender sent his way. He didn’t drink and he really couldn’t stand people who did. Geoff was an exception, but just barely. Ryan scowled at his boss as he danced with many different people and selling a few of them drugs.

            Ryan’s eyes scanned the crowd and he subconsciously searched for the one face he really wanted to see but knew wasn’t there. He was beside himself with shocked when he actually saw it. Ray smiled at him from the other end of the club. Ryan stared blankly, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes in disbelief. When he looked at where Ray had been, the younger man was gone.

            Ryan would worry that he was going insane if he wasn’t already insane. He searched the crowd again, standing up from the bar. “It’s been awhile Rye.” Ray’s voice floated over to him and he turned, Ray smiling at him.

            Ryan stared at Ray shocked before laughing and picking the younger man up in a tight hug. Ray laughed and held onto him. Ryan kissed him and set him down gently. Their foreheads rested together when they pulled apart, Ryan keeping Ray close.

            “What are you doing here?” Ryan asked, heart beating hard with joy. His memories were nothing compared to the real thing. Ray always smelled like sweet flowers and his body in Ryan’s arms just felt right.

            “Geoff flew me out.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “As an apology for keeping you away for so long.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s jaw. Geoff was smiling at them from the dance floor. He shot Ryan a quick text before disappearing into the crowd again. Ryan glanced at his phone and laughed again.

            “Geoff wants us to take a vacation.” Ryan told Ray, his arm wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist to keep him to his chest. “For as long as we want.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. He took Ryan’s hand and pulled him through the club and to the elevator to the hotel above them. They were kissing as soon as the doors closed, Ray pinned to the wall of the elevator.

            Ryan loved the feeling of Ray’s hips under his hands and Ray’s fingers in his hair. He was so happy to have Ray entirely to himself for a few days. They so rarely got enough time to just be together. They didn’t leave the hotel for a week, just lounging in bed and playing games on the hotel TV.

            Ray eventually got restless and they explored the city. Ryan wasn’t called once and Ray owned his business so no one was going to bother him. Nothing was better than being together, sharing smiles and happiness.


	65. Partition by Beyonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's a famous actor and Ray's his boyfriend and manager, but the world doesn't need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXJ-QVpWbGg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray huffed as he waited for Ryan in the limo. They really couldn’t be late to the private jet waiting for them but he still wanted to get going. Ryan was almost to the limo, surrounded by fans. The signing had gone well but now Ryan was having a hard time leaving.

            Ryan was a famous actor and a genuinely great guy. He worked on movies and shows. He often went to see his fans and talk with them. Ray was his manager and boyfriend, although the world didn’t know that, didn’t need to. Ray honestly had no idea what Ryan saw in him, he was a nerdy and scrawny guy. Ryan should have gone for someone in his league not someone so below it that it was sad. Regardless, they were dating and Ray was happy. Ryan seemed the happiest when they were alone and cuddling so Ray assumed that he was happy as well.

Ray relaxed when Ryan appeared next to the limo. He frowned when Ryan was scowling. Ryan always tried to smile for his fans so something had to be wrong. Ray sighed and pushed the limo door open.

Before he could move to get out of Ryan’s way, the actor had Ray’s arm and was pulling him nearly out of the limo. Ray blushed and frowned, panicking slightly at the large crowd surrounding them.

“Ryan, what are y-“ Ray didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Ryan’s lips were on his. Ray froze, the actors arm wrapping around his waist. He could see the crowd gasping and shouting at the scene. A photographer for some big shot magazine was taking a million pictures.

Ryan pulled back momentarily before sliding the both of them into the limo, pinning Ray to the seat and kissing him again. Ray’s heart was in his throat and he was confused and terrified. He was fine with Ryan kissing him, he honestly didn’t care who knew about their relationship. It was the crowd shouting and watching them that had him scared.

There was a reason he was a manager, he couldn’t handle large crowds looking at him. The limo driver closed the door, breaking their connection with Ryan’s fans and the paparazzi flashing photos. Ryan pulled back and looked down at Ray with a sheepish and guilty smile.

Ray struggled to breath evenly, heart still racing. Ryan sat them up as the limo took off, the driver putting up the partition to give them privacy. “I’m sorry Ray.” Ryan said gently, rubbing Ray’s back and holding him close to calm him down.

“W-what just happened?” Ray asked in a daze. He leaned against Ryan trying to understand why the hell Ryan had done that when he knew that Ray hated crowds.

“Someone insulted you.” Ryan said sheepishly but with anger in his eyes. “He used so many slurs that I almost punched him in the face. He wanted to know how I dealt with having a ‘fag’ for a manager so I showed him. I really wanted to deck him.” He scowled, pulling Ray closer.

Ray frowned, his mind coming into focus. “Oh.” He said, moving closer to Ryan. “Warn a guy next time.” He relaxed, taking deep breaths.

Ryan chuckled and nodded. “This will cause an uproar. I’m sorry Ray.” He said, kissing Ray’s head. “I know you wanted to avoid that.”

Ray shook his head. “Its fine Rye, this is better than you punching the guy.” He chuckled awkwardly. “As long as you’re with me I’ll be fine.”

“Of course.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray lightly. The plane ride was calm until Ray checked social media of any kind.

Pictures of he and Ryan kissing were everywhere. Some people were congratulating them, mainly their friends and other stars who weren’t douchbags. However, that was a miniscule portion of the people who commented.

Magazines were calling it a scandal and painted Ray with a slew of nasty things. Hardcore Haywood fans were the nastiest. Against Ray’s better judgement he started to read the comments. Ryan had to pry his phone away from him when he started to cry.

He knew there would be backlash. He knew that he wouldn’t be liked. He just didn’t expect the sheer number of death threats thrown his way. He tried not to sob but failed miserably. Ryan held him tightly and told him that none of it was true but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Ray avoided social media entirely after that. He hired an assistant to deal with it. Ryan dealt with the magazines and told them only good things about Ray, being careful to make sure that his words weren’t skewed. Ray stayed out of the limelight like he always did. He had always been very good at avoiding people when he wanted to.

It wasn’t until he started to get things in the mail and in his personal email that things really started to become a problem. Even Ryan making public statements about it did nothing to stop some people. Ray refused to let the cruelty get to him, he used the letters to have fans that might hurt either Ryan or himself watched.

Regardless of how effective that was, Ryan insisted on body guards which made hiding harder for Ray. Big burly men stuck out in a crowd and eventually people would figure out who was Ray’s body guard. However, he managed by changing out the guards every week.

When he was waiting for Ryan in the limo yet again, opening the door for the actor, he was impressed by the aim of the people throwing rotten fruit at him. They had managed to hit him without getting anything on Ryan.

Ryan whipped around, ready to snap peoples necks but stopped when he heard Ray laugh. He looked back at Ray who was looking down at himself and laughing. Ray had enough and he didn’t care about the crowd at this point. They were staring at him curiously and he smiled manically back.

“Nice aim!” He laughed, brushing a furry tomato off of his arm. “How the fuck did you manage to hit me and not Ryan?”

Ryan and the rest of the crowd were taken aback. It was a small group of fans but they could be as loud as a large group. They were stunned into silence as Ray stepped out of the limo and brushed the majority of the food off.

“You know, I don’t really give a fuck.” Ray continued to smile, looking directly at the group of girls and one guy. “I’ve stopped caring because all of you people are full of shit. So what if I’m not you or whatever? I don’t care! I’m happy.”

Ryan smiled gently, reaching into the limo for a towel and brushing Ray off more. Ray let him, smiling gently at Ryan. The crowd didn’t say anything, just watching silently. A few took videos and pictures but instead of snide comments, Ray heard them gushing at how cute they were.

Ray smiled and pulled Ryan into a kiss when the actor stood up again. Ryan made a surprised noise but happily kissed back. The crowd squealed and smiled at them. When they parted, those who threw the food apologized and Ray forgave them without a second thought.

The cruel comments slowed down after that. Ray was happy to find that a lot more of Ryan’s fans were defending him. He still didn’t like the extra attention but he hid less. He was becoming just as popular as Ryan. 


	66. Fashionably Late by Falling in Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray doesn't like bringing work home with him. Does Gavin count as work? He had no idea but he knew the Brit would only be a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBp_Dk6ELWo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s eye twitched as he drove toward Ryan’s house. Gavin was bouncing in his seat next to him and Ray wanted to push him out of the car. Ray liked to return to Ryan’s house after a heist and just relax with the older man. However, the others were still losing the cops and only Ray and Gavin had gotten out alright.

            Geoff had ordered Ray to take Gavin with him to Ryan’s because who knows what trouble the Brit could get into by himself. So Ray begrudgingly dragged Gavin along. Ryan knew that Ray was the Fake AH Crew’s sniper and was always so calm about it, but Ray didn’t like bringing his work home.

            Ryan was a sweet man who was a professor at a nearby college. Ray loved him dearly and Ryan never judged him. Ray wasn’t sure if bringing Gavin home was bringing work home, but he knew that this could only end badly. Gavin would either try to flirt with Ryan or would flirt with Ray that was just how Gavin was and Ray wasn’t in the mood for it.

            “Gavin.” Ray said sternly, pulling up to Ryan’s apartment complex. “Do _not_ do anything stupid.”

            “X-Ray!” Gavin squawked, offended. “What do you mean? I won’t do anything stupid!”

            Ray pulled a gun on Gavin without a second thought. Gavin squeaked and shrank away from Ray, watching the gun cautiously. “Do not flirt with Ryan or tell him about all of the stuff we do.” He snarled at the Brit. “I promised him I wouldn’t bring work home and as long as you’re not a moron, I won’t be breaking that promise.”

            Gavin nodded quickly, hopping out of the car with a giant smile. “Let’s go Ray!” He laughed like there wasn’t a gun just pointed at him.

            Ray sighed and got out of his car. He locked it and led Gavin to Ryan’s door. He wondered if he should have Ryan move after this. Shaking his head, Ray pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. “It’s me Rye!” Ray said before entering. He had told Ryan to not trust his door if it starts opening so he always gave the older man fair warning.

            Once the door was opened, Ryan scooped Ray up and held him tightly. “Shit Ray!” He said, sounding worried. “I saw what happened on the news.”

            Ray frowned and held onto Ryan. “You should stop watching the news.” He sighed, smiling sheepishly at Ryan. “I’m fine Rye.”

            Ryan smiled and set Ray down and kissing him gently. Ray smiled and kissed back. He loved how gentle Ryan was with him. Coming from such a rough life, Ryan’s gentleness was always something new to him.

            Gavin snickered at them, startling Ryan out of the kiss. He held Ray protectively, although it would be Ray protecting Ryan in the end, and looked at Gavin shocked. Ray sighed and gestured to Gavin. “Rye, this is Gavin. I’m really sorry but we escaped together and my boss told me to bring him along until he can pick him up.”

            Ryan bit his lip, nodded before smiling at Ray. He didn’t removed his arm from around Ray but he did offer Gavin his right hand. “Nice to meet you.” He said with a surprising amount of calm.

            Gavin smiled brightly and took Ryan’s hand. “You _are_ really hot!” He said cheekily and Ray just wanted to punch his big stupid nose.

            Ryan blushed lightly and laughed sheepishly, taking his hand back. “Oh uh, thank you.” He said pulling Ray into the apartment and toward the couch.

            Ray turned off the TV as soon as he and Ryan sat down. Gavin sat on Ryan’s other side, uncomfortably close to the older man. Ray shot Gavin a glare but the Brit ignored him. “Ray talks about you a lot!” Gavin explained.

            Ryan nodded in understanding, moving closer to Ray. “Right, so how long until your boss comes?” He asked Ray awkwardly.

            Ray sighed and shook his head. “It might take a while.” He admitted, pulling himself into Ryan’s lap and giving Gavin a pointed look. He turned back to Ryan when the older man wrapped his arms around Ray with a relaxed smile. “I’m really sorry Rye. I didn’t want to bring him.” He whispered as Gavin got distracted by Ryan’s impressive game system.

            Ryan shook his head and kissed Ray’s head. “It’s alright Ray. It isn’t up to you.”

            Ray smiled and pecked Ryan on the lips. What did he do to deserve such an understanding and amazing man? He was a crook, he had killed so many people. Maybe it was because they were gay, they were going to hell anyway.

            To keep Gavin distracted, they played video games. Ray stayed in Ryan’s lap to keep Gavin in check and give Ryan some sort of comfort. Eventually Ray needed to go to the bathroom and ran out of the room and pissed faster than he ever had before. He was in and out of the bathroom in moments but Gavin still managed to make a move.

            Ray groaned when he came out of the bathroom and Gavin was pinning Ryan to the couch. The older man looked confused and uncomfortable, his hands were as far from Gavin as they could get. He looked at Ray with confused eyes as Gavin straddled his hips and tried to kiss him.

Ryan moved his face away, trying to shimmy out from under Gavin without touching him. “Ray!” He gasped, eyes pleading with him not to be mad.

Ray’s eye twitched and he grabbed Gavin by the collar and pulled him to look him in the face. “Gavin?” He asked, sounding far too calm. “What did I say?”

Gavin gulped and paled because he knew Ray was mad and he didn’t get mad often. “Not to attack Ryan?”

Ray nodded. “Yep, and what do you do?” He asked, fingers itching for his gun.

“Don’t shoot me X-Ray!” Gavin gasped, trying to struggle. Ryan frowned and sat up, touching Ray’s shoulder gently.

Ray sneered, dragging Gavin to the bathroom and throwing him into the room. He slammed the door shut, jiggling the doorknob until it came off the door into his hand. He was glad that Ryan hadn’t fixed the door when he said that he would.

Ryan laughed lightly, watching Ray toss the doorknob in his hand as Gavin squawked and whined from behind the door. “We’ll let him out when Geoff gets here.” Ray said, sitting down next to Ryan.

Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around Ray. “You know it was all him, right?” He asked nervously.

Ray sighed and nodded. “Gavin does that shit all of the time.” He said, looking at Ryan and smiling. He pulled Ryan into a deep kiss, the older man quickly pinning him to the couch.

Geoff picked Gavin up an hour later, Ryan having to repair his door to let the Brit out. As soon as they left, Ray took Ryan by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom. He needed to make up bring Gavin to Ryan.  


	67. Therapy by All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was a mercenary for hire and the government decided to hire him, why they insisted that he go to therapy sessions for the thing they were hiring him for was beyond him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AKmOvKzlkI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stared at the blank ceiling of the therapists office ignored the man trying to get his attention. This was stupid. He wasn’t insane, just really good at killing people. Okay, maybe he was a little insane, but that’s not the point. He didn’t need therapy but if he wanted the government to think that he was actually making an effort to change he had to go to these stupid appointments.

            He was a mercenary for hire and the government decided to hire him. The job paid well and he still did what he enjoyed doing. However, they were insistent that he get therapy for his ‘murdering habits’ as they called it. Strangely enough, they were paying him to kill anyway so what the hell they were doing, Ryan had no idea.

            “Ryan!” The doctor snapped. “You need to participate in these appointments if they’re going to work.”

            “They don’t want them to work.” Ryan pointed out, shaking his head. “But fine. I wear a skull mask and murder the people the government wants me to. Whoop-de-do.”

            The therapist, a short man with a well-trimmed mustache by the name of Geoff, groaned and hit his head against his notebook a few times. “Ryan, I asked you about how you became a mercenary.” He sighed.

            Ryan shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” He dismissed, folding his hands over his chest.

            Geoff groaned and stood. “Alright fine. You’re done for today.” He said as he wondered over to his desk. “Next time you come in, you’ll be in a group session with a new recruit.”

            Ryan frowned and shook his head. If Geoff thought that would make him open up more, he was sadly mistaken. Regardless, he didn’t voice his opinions and just left. He had a crooked politician to kill before going home.

            The next time Ryan came into the waiting room outside Geoff’s office, there was a young man in a purple hoodie sitting in one of the two chairs that sat just outside Geoff’s door. He had a black beanie on and was playing on a DS.

            Ryan sighed and sat heavily next to the young man. He leaned back and folded his arms. He did not want to do this damned appointment. “What’s with the mask?” The young man said, startling Ryan.

            Ryan frowned and reached up to touch his face and was stopped by his skull mask. Sighing, Ryan pulled the mask off. That was not the first time that he had forgotten to take it off. “Nothing important.” He huffed. He didn’t like talking, it was just too much effort.

            The young man nodded, not looking up from his DS. Ryan wondered how the other man could have seen his mask if his face was glued to his game. Ryan sighed again and leaned back, stuffing his mask in his jacket pocket.

            Geoff called them after seeing a curled haired boy out of his office. Ryan followed the younger man into the office and huffed. So this was the person Geoff mentioned.

            “Alright!” Geoff smiled at them as they sat on the couch Ryan normally laid down on. They sat far apart from each other as Geoff sat in an arm chair across from them. “Ray, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Ray.”

            Ryan looked at the young man who looked just as bored as Ryan felt. Ray smiled crookedly at Ryan and offered his hand. Ryan decided to humor Ray and Geoff, taking the younger man’s hand in a firm shake.

            “Right! So, you two are in for the same thing.” Geoff said, opening the notebook that was on his lap.

            “Because the government is dumb?” Ray asked and Ryan snorted, covering his smile with his hand. “This is stupid as fuck. I was hired to kill.”

            Geoff groaned and Ryan controlled his face again. “I second that.” He said gruffly, catching the younger man smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.

            “Well it doesn’t matter if it’s stupid as dicks because you have to do it anyway.” Geoff huffed, glaring at the two of them. “Now, the two of you also don’t like talking about yourselves.”

            “No shit.” Ray sneered and Ryan had to hold back another smile. Ray was like his own thoughts embodied in one cute person. “Do you know what we did before this?”

            “The sass is going to stop.” Geoff snapped. “It’s my job to give the government some sort of progress and this would be easier for all of us if you two just talked to me.”

            “No point.” Ryan huffed, folding his arms. “The government doesn’t want these appointments to work anyway.”

            “He’s right you know.” Ray nodded, smiling when Geoff just glared at them yet again.

            “Hey assholes, shut up for five seconds.” The therapist grumbled, pulling out his files on the two of them. “We’re going to take this one step at a time. Let’s start with your interests and hobbies.”

            Neither Ray nor Ryan spoke. Ray looking around the room with a bored expression while Ryan leveled Geoff a blank stare. Geoff groaned and opened their folders. “You both like video games.” He offered, looking between Ray and Ryan.

            Both mercenaries raised intrigued eyebrows and looked at each other. “You any good?” Ray asked after a long silence.

            Ryan shrugged. “I’m decent.”

            “At what?” Ray asked, smiling at Ryan. “I bet I can kick your ass at COD.”

            Ryan smiled for half a second, Geoff catching the movement and smiling giddily to himself. “That a challenge?” Ryan asked, his face stiff once again.

            “If you want to take it that way.” Ray snickered. “I will whip the floor with your ass though, fair warning.”

            Ryan smirked and by the end of the appointment, he hadn’t realized that Geoff hadn’t talked again since he and Ray had started. He hadn’t realized how much he felt at ease with Ray until they were walking on the street, still talking about video games.

Ryan panicked for a moment but Ray smiled at him and invited him to a game night and he calmed right down again. He normally didn’t like walking around in public without his mask but he had forgotten all about it while talking to Ray.

They stayed up until three in the morning playing games on Ray’s couch. The younger man was actually much better than Ryan had thought but that didn’t mean Ryan made it easy for him. Ryan talked and laughed more than he had in years.

After parting ways the next day, Ryan didn’t see Ray again until the next appointment. Just like the first, Geoff got them talking and they didn’t stop until they fell asleep on Ray’s couch early in the morning.

As weeks passed and he and Ray talked more and more outside of Geoff’s office, Ryan realizing that he only talked to Ray. No one else could get more than a one word answer out of him but Ray could get him into a long winded debate with ease.

Geoff was extremely pleased with the development and tried digging deeper into their pasts. Both Ray and Ryan resisted at first but they both found that they wanted the other to know more. Ryan was actually the first to open up. He talked about his family’s abuse for the first time in years.

Geoff eased Ryan through the ‘how does that make you feel?’ process as Ray held Ryan’s hand tightly and smiled at him. Ray told them about trying to sell drugs to help his mother live but that ended with him watching her get shot.

Ryan wrapped his arm around Ray and rubbed his shoulder. Ray turned to assassinations from there just like Ryan had once he escaped his family. Both of them felt better after that appointment and all appointments after that.

Geoff helped them through their problems although neither of them were inclined to change. They were happy to include each other in their lives but that was the only change they were willing to make. The government even sent them on jobs together on Geoff’s suggestion.

Nothing really had changed, they were both murderers being paid by the government, but their quick escape plans always included another person. 


	68. Empire by Shakira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was chasing the Mad King down, again. Rusty was sleeping in the van, again. Where they just captured? Oh god damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drAAJJbep4I
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stumbled as he chased after the Mad King, the villain was trying to escape from the chaos he had caused. Ray cursed Gavin three ways from hell for this stupid ass plan. The Corpirate and The Mad King had teamed up yet again to try and take over the city. The plan was for Gavin and Hilda to fight the Corpirate while Ray and Rusty chased after the Mad King.

            Just Ray’s luck, Rusty had fallen asleep in their stupid van, again. Ray was on his own, _again_.

            Ray groaned, having enough of this chase. The Mad King was dropping little robots as he ran and Ray lasered them down. “Stop!” Ray shouted, just wanting this to be over.

            The Mad King laughed manically and Ray sighed, taking out a lamp post with his laser. The Mad King stopped when the lamp post fell in front of him. The villain turned to face Ray, folding his arms behind him and smiling that crooked ass smile of his.

            Ray glared at the mad man, ready to shoot him if necessary. “End of the road.” He snapped, taking slow steps forward.

            “Okay.” The Mad King smiled, chuckling.

            Ray paused. “Oh uh. Awesome?” He frowned, moving forward again. Something wasn’t sitting right with him.

            The Mad King raised his arms suddenly and threw something onto the ground. Ray was blinded by a bright light and shot blindly in the general direction of the Mad King. He tripped over his own feet and collapsed to the ground.

            His ears were ringing and he was squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. Someone was shaking him and he opened his eyes, tears welling up. “X-Ray!” A voice said worriedly above him. Ray blinked and frowned, eyes focusing on Gavin.

            Ray groaned and closed his eyes again. “What happened?” He asked, a little scared to look at the damage that he may have done to the city with his wild laser.

            “We’re uh. Captured?” Gavin answered awkwardly with a shrug.

            Ray’s eyes popped open and he sat up, looked around. They were in a large cage with Rusty and Hilda. The Mad King and the Corpirate were talking off to the side. Neither of the villains looked happy with each other.

            “What the fuck?! When the hell did this happen?!” Ray demanded, his eyes still stinging. “I didn’t pass out did I?”

            “You’ve been out for a few hours dude.” Rusty sighed, still wearing that damned tinfoil hat.

            “You were hit on the head.” Hilda sighed, eyes trained on ORF who was being worked on by a few other machines.

            Ray groaned and laid back down, covering his eyes. Of course they were captured. They were going to die. God fucking damn it.

            “What do ye think yer doing?!” The Corpirate snarled. The caged heroes glanced at each other than at the angry Mad King storming over to them.

            Ray sat up and got between the mad man and his friends only for the Mad King to grab him and drag him out of the cage. “Wait, what?!” Ray struggled, only realizing at that moment that he wasn’t wearing his X-Ray glasses. When had his actually glasses gotten onto his face?

            “X-Ray!” Gavin called out worriedly. Rusty and Hilda were trying to break the cage door down but had no luck.

            Ray struggled harder, trying to punch the Mad King’s arm. He was dragged out of the room, the Corpirate cursing after them. Ray paled as they continued through the Mad King’s base. Was he going to be tortured or something? He was not going to survive that.

            “Stay here.” The Mad King ordered after forcing Ray into very nice bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked the door. Ray stared blankly at the door, confused as hell.

            “What the hell?” Ray turned slowly where he stood, looking around. The room was a pristine white like the rest of the base. There was a large bed and a TV with an x-box hooked up. If Ray wasn’t so worried about his friends, he would be tempted to play. Well, he was still tempted but that was a bad idea right now.

            The building suddenly shook with an explosion and Ray fell right onto his ass. He looked around panicked, thinking that the building was going to collapse on top of him. Instead, the door to the room was thrown open and the Mad King ran in, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

            Ray froze in shock before struggling. “What the fuck is going on?!” He demanded, trying to worm himself free. Was the mad man wearing Rusty’s tinfoil hat? What the fuck?

            “I blew shit up.” The mad man said plainly, running out of the room and back through the main lab where the cage was.

            “You what?!” Ray tried to look back at the mad man but failed horrible. The cage had a massive hole in it and so did the wall to the building.

            The Mad King ran through the hole, running past Gavin, Hilda, and Rusty who followed closely behind him. “X-Ray!” Gavin cheered happily as they ran, ORF fucking shit up behind them.

            “Vav?! What the hell is going on?!” Ray asked, confused as hell.

            “We don’t know!” Rusty shouted as a lackey sailed over his head. “Mr. Mad King dragged you out of the room and ORF went destructo mode.”’

            “He helped us escape!” Hilda smiled. “I knew there was something wrong with him!”

            “Not the time!” The Mad King shouted, dropping more of those stupid ass robots. “Once we’re away from that damned machine we can talk!”

            “Why me?!” Ray groaned, letting himself be carried as they ran. They scrambled into Rusty’s van. Rusty started to drive and Ray was set down.

            Ray eyed the Mad King with confusion before settling next to Gavin. Hilda called for ORF out of the passenger side window. “Can someone explain what’s going on?!” Ray insisted, glaring at everyone in the van.

            “Ryan was being controlled by the Corpirate!” Gavin supplied with a smile. “He’s a good guy!”

            Ray raised a confused eyebrow and looked at the Mad King when he offered Ray his hand. “I’m Ryan.” He explained with a sheepish smile.

            Ray hesitantly took Ryan’s hand and shook it. “Okay, got it. Why the hell was I thrown into a room?”

            Ryan chuckled awkwardly and looked anywhere but Ray. “Well uh, when I was evil I was planning on keeping you and converting you to evil.”

            Ray stared blankly at Ryan then laughed. “You know, I don’t think I would have fought you about that.” He smiled.

            “X-Ray!” Gavin whined with a pout, Rusty laughing and Hilda rolling her eyes. “We’re supposed to be heroes!”

            “Yeah and we’re just so great at that.” Ray laughed, giving Gavin a one armed hug. His eyes caught Ryan’s again and his ex-enemy was giving him a gently smile. Ray’s heart beat hard against his chest and he looked away with a small smile. He hadn’t notice before but Ryan was really good looking. “Does this mean your joining our side?” He asked Ryan.

            The once mad man nodded. “If I can.” He smiled and they all agreed to have Ryan on the team. They could use another competent person.

            Ryan fit right in with them and he actually helped Ray when they had to split up. The two of them worked a little too well together but that suited them just fine. For people who were once enemies, they were fast friends. Even Gavin was a little jealous.


	69. Fairly Local by 21 Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was assigned to BrownMan's case and he had finally cornered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDI9inno86U
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan ran into the warehouse after the notorious sniper BrownMan. He had been chasing the sniper for months and now that he had finally managed to get close to him, he wasn’t about to let him go.

            The sniper was looking around the warehouse with his chest heaving. Ryan pulled his gun out and pointed it at the sniper. “Freeze!” He shouted, staring the man down.

            BrownMan whipped around and stared at him. He scowled and put his hands up in surrender. Ryan slowly moved toward the mercenary, reaching for his cuffs.

            The man smiled grabbed his gun and shot at something behind Ryan before the officer could react. Something exploded behind Ryan, knocking him off of his feet. Ryan covered his head with his hand as fire and shrapnel shot over his head.

            He looked up and saw that BrownMan on the ground as well. More barrels of gasoline that Ryan was now realizing were behind him, exploded. He tried to scramble away from the explosions but a burning hot piece of a barrel buried itself in his leg and he yelled out in pain.

            BrownMan looked up at him with wide eyes and got to his feet. Ryan thought the sniper would run away. Instead, the man ran right for Ryan, pulling him to his feet and helping him hobble out of the warehouse.

            They collapsed a bit away from the warehouse, the entire building going up in smoke. Ryan could hear the sirens on the horizon and looked at the BrownMan. The mercenary was looking at his leg and tried to touch the warped metal, hissing and pulling his hand away when it burned him.

            “Run!” He growled at the mercenary, shocking him. Ryan could see the police cars and fire trucks appearing over the hill. “Quickly!”

            “W-what?!” The sniper frowned, getting to his feet but not running yet. “You’re hurt! And your job was to arrest me, wasn’t it?!”

            “Eye for an eye.” Ryan smiled crookedly. “Run!”

            BrownMan frowned but ran away a moment later. Ryan sighed and limped his way over to the other officers. He was whisked away to a hospital, the elusive sniper on his mind.

            Why had he done that? Why had he let the BrownMan just walk away? He honestly had no idea. It was too late now anyway. Soon enough, Ryan was back on his feet and tracking the sniper down again.

            BrownMan appeared many times after their first meeting. He was joined by two other men, a hacker that went by Vav and a crazed mercenary named Mogar. They stole from banks all over the city and Ryan followed after them with two other detectives, Geoff and Jack. Each of them were assigned to capture one of the members of The Lads.

            Ryan stayed on BrownMan’s case although he didn’t put nearly as much into his reports as he actually knew. His name was Ray. He learned that after pretending to shoot at the younger man after cornering him in an alley.

            He ran an intricate drug ring that the entire police department thought was being controlled by someone else. Ryan learned this after investigating a club that all three members of the Lads frequented and ended up dancing with Ray like a horny teenager. The sniper just as focused on him as he was on Ray.

            He wasn’t completely guilt free. Geoff, who was after Vav, had a soft spot for the Brit. Jack was close to Mogar in more ways than even Ryan knew about. They all knew more than they let on and it stayed that way. If anyone got suspicious they covered for each other. None of them really knew what they were doing. It was all going to come crashing down at some point.

            The Lads were stealing from the biggest back in the city and the three detectives were the first on scene along with a few other cops. Ryan searched the roof tops for Ray, knowing that the sniper would pick the police off as they came.

            An officer went down and Ryan saw where the bullet came from. Telling Geoff and Jack where he was going, he ran off to scale the correct building. Ryan pulled himself onto the roof of the building and slowly approached Ray.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray said nonchalantly as he continued to fire at the police. “Not going to arrest me are you?” He joked because Ryan never would, they both knew it.

            Ryan frowned and didn’t answer. He honestly didn’t think this far ahead. “Ray, you need to stop this.”

            “You know, as much as you guys have a thing for us, we have a thing for you.” Ray said, glancing back at Ryan and giving him a cheeky smile. “None of us are exactly subtle.”

            Ryan frowned, but before he could speak, an officer who had followed him pulled himself onto the roof, gun drawn. “Hands up! Both of you!” He snarled, glaring at Ryan.

            Ryan scowled and moved to do what he was told. Ray had other plans. He pulled out a pistol but before he could shoot the officer, the cop shot Ryan in the shoulder.

            “Rye!” Ray shouted, riddling the officer with holes before scrambling over to Ryan. He pressed his hands into Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan winced and looked up at Ray with a frown. “Shit, shit!”

            Ryan watched Ray tell Mogar and Vav what happened before wishing them luck over the coms as he pulling his jacket off. He pressed the fabric into Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan smiled at Ray and helped the younger man wrap his shoulder awkwardly with the jacket.

            Ray helped Ryan off the roof and into a waiting getaway car. Ryan passed out on the drive to wherever Ray was taking him. When he woke up, his shoulder was patched up although his head was killing him.

            He could hear Mogar yelling in the next room over and sighed. He slowly sat up and looked around. The room was a mess, clothes and game cases thrown everywhere. Ryan smiled slightly, getting off the bed and wondering over to the door.

            Before he could even touch the doorknob, the door swung open and Ray stormed into the room and right into Ryan. Ray looked up at him confused as Ryan struggled to regain his balance.

            “You shouldn’t be up!” Ray scolded, grabbing Ryan’s good arm and helping him to balance again.

            “I’ve been shot before Ray.” Ryan laughed, leaning against the younger man. “What happened?”

            Ray chuckled and led Ryan back to the bed. He sat next to Ryan and inspected his shoulder. “I brought you straight here and had a doctor we trust patch you up.” He told Ryan. He furrowed his brow and sighed. “I-the police are also looking for you as a suspect now.”

            Ryan frowned and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair. He knew this would happen eventually. He looked at Ray and smiled at the younger man. “Well, I don’t have anywhere else to go now.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan. His eyes said that he expected Ryan to be angry. He smiled gently at Ryan and nodded. “I just convinced Michael to let you stay if you want.”

            Ryan healed slowly, staying with the Lads. They weren’t bad people, he had learned that a long time ago, they were just in the darker part of the world. Ryan had loved his job as a detective but he had lost that now.

            Geoff appeared at the apartment with the Lads after a heist gone wrong. Gavin was a mess, babbling on about how Geoff had taken so many bullets for him. Ryan helped Michael keep Geoff alive as Ray called the doctor and kept Gavin calm. Once Geoff was awake and his old sarcastic self again, he stayed with them as well.

Geoff had always treated Gavin like a son and they were close. They played games together and got drunk together. They were the family that neither of them ever had.

            Jack appeared not long after that. He was carrying Michael into the apartment, the younger man taking the bullets for the former cop. He cared for Michael dearly, they were already dating by that point.

            Ray and Ryan had gotten close since Ryan had started staying with them. They spent most of their time playing games in Ray’s room where they both slept. Ray was often in Ryan’s lap as they played, the older man not minding at all.

            They weren’t anything until Ryan finally risked everything and kissed Ray. The younger man happily kissed back. They spent nights tangled with each other after that instead of trying to avoid touching.

            The gents decided to join the Lads as criminals after a lot of debate. They had all loved their jobs as detectives, but those lives were gone now. They replaced them with more exciting and fun ones. No laws was the best thing any of them had experienced. 


	70. Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has taken over as the king but he needs an heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMeWTcPOLGg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan smiled manically down at the former king. “You were a tough one Ramsey.” Ryan chuckled darkly. “But now I am king.”

            Geoff glared up at Ryan, his side bleeding badly, his arms bound behind him. “Fuck you!” The dethroned king snarled, spitting blood at Ryan’s feet.

            Ryan laughed and waved for him to be taken away. “Keep him alive.” He ordered the guards that picked Geoff up. “Keep him in the dungeon.”

            Geoff was carried out of the throne room kicking and screaming. Ryan laughed and looked around his throne room. Troublesome nobles and knights littered the hall, their blood soaking the stones.

            The takeover had been hostel and perfect. Ryan had lead the rebellion against the kind king Ramsey. A kind king was a useless one. People were starving and out of work. Ryan easily gathered an army loyal to him alone and attacked Geoff. He took control and now the crown sat crookedly on his head.

            He would have the servants clean the bodies up later. Now he bathed in the light of his glory. He would open the castle gates and meet the people every day. He would use the food stores to feed the people. He would start public works to give people jobs. He would be the king the people needed.

            He would be known as the Mad King to all who opposed him. He would wage bloody war and strike any threat down. No one could stop him now.

            “What a mess.” A bored voice commented. Ryan turned around and smiled at the assassin sitting on his throne. “You really went to town.”

            Ryan chuckled, raising an amused eyebrow. “Half of these kills aren’t mine.” He commented, slowly walking toward the man sitting sideways on his throne, his legs hanging over the arm rests. “That’s my throne.”          

            Ray smiled up at Ryan and slid out of the chair. He came to stand in front of Ryan as he took his rightful place. The assassin was Ryan’s personal guard and the man he trusted the most. He would be Ryan’s spy master as well as the only friend Ryan ever needed.

            Ray kneeled in front of Ryan. “You’re in your rightful place, your majesty.” He said, head bowed.

            Ryan frowned and held his hand out to Ray. “You are my friend.” He said as the assassin looked at Ryan’s hand then at his face. “You alone are my equal.” He smiled.

            Ray smiled and took his king’s hand and stood. He stood at Ryan’s side and in the shadows wherever Ryan went. Without a second thought, Ray would kill anyone who threatened Ryan. All thought that Ryan sat alone on the throne but Ray was always there, listening and watching.

            Ryan was feared throughout the kingdom but also loved. He saved lives and made sure everyone was safe and fed. He dealt cruel punishments to anyone who did not follow his laws or his justice. Ryan was once a peasant, a cow farmer. With the help of monks, Ryan learned to read and write and gathered the people behind him. He knew what it was like to be trampled on.

            Ray was the one who helped him in the rebellion. They had known each other since they were children but Ray was taken in by mercenaries rather than monks. They were reunited at the beginning of the rebellion and never wanted to part again.

            “You need a queen your majesty.” One of Ryan’s advisors had said for the millionth time. “You need an heir.”

            “It is being taken care of.” Ryan said, surprising the advisor. Until then, Ryan had dismissed his need for a queen. “Leave.”

            The advisor bowed and quickly left, the heavy oak door slamming shut behind him. Ray stood next to the doors, having been hidden behind the open door. “Is there something I need to know?” Ray asked with a pained frown.

            Ryan smiled gently at Ray and stood. He walked over to the younger man and wrapped his arms around him. “Not at all, I have a plan.”

            Ray smiled and relaxed against Ryan. The king could feel his friend’s and lover’s heart pounding hard against his chest. “What plan is that?” Ray asked, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

            Ryan smiled and pulled Ray to the window behind his desk, one arm wrapped around his waist. “Remember how we were brought here?” He asked, putting Ray in front of him and wrapping his arms around him from behind him. “Do you remember the street we were huddled in before we were separated?”

            Ray nodded, leaning back against Ryan and looking at the garden. The garden was nothing but roses, a gift from Ryan. “You want me to pick a kid off of the streets?”

            “And I will claim them as my own.” Ryan nodded. “The poor are the wise.”

            Ray chuckled and turned in Ryan’s arms. They kissed gently, Ryan cupping Ray’s cheek gently. For being the Mad King, Ryan was surprisingly gentle with Ray and the few other people they trusted.

            “I’ll leave tonight.” Ray whispered against Ryan’s lips when they pulled apart for a moment.

            “After joining me in bed.” Ryan smiled mischievously. “They will be our child, we should make it official.”

            Ray’s eyes were wide before he laughed, a light blush coating his cheeks. They laid together that night, Ryan having to hold back so Ray would be able to walk.

            Ryan awoke to Ray sitting on the edge of their bed late into the night. He remembered holding Ray when he fell asleep, but he wasn’t surprised that Ray had left without telling him.

            Ray’s back was to him and he was holding something. Ryan slowly sat up, moving over to Ray quickly when he heard the younger man give a small sobbed laugh.

“I found her mother about to drown her in the river.” Ray said as Ryan looked in Ray’s arms and saw a small baby with bright blue eyes and a tuff of brown hair. “Her mother is floating in the river now.”

Ryan smiled gently and pulled Ray into his lap, cradling the both of them into his chest. “You’re her mother now.” He told Ray, kissing his head. Ray smiled at him and rubbed his blurry eyes as Ryan inspected the baby in his arms.

Unlike most children, the baby wasn’t afraid of him. She smiled up at Ryan, a look Ryan thought echoed Ray’s nearly perfectly. He smiled and gently leaned down and kissed the baby’s head. She giggled at him and Ryan’s heart melted.

Ray got the privilege of seeing the terrifying Mad King act like a child himself. He watched their child grow up with loving parents and an excited kingdom.


	71. Tangled in the Great Escape by Pierce the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff always plans great escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6POxReb5FdY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray was thrown to the ground at Ryan’s feet and the older man shook. Ray was breathing in weak huffs, his soft rabbit ears trembled. Blood pooled around him from the many open cuts that he had. His hands were bound behind him with barbed wire.

            Ryan tried to reach for him but screeched in pain. The knives buried into his wings and the wall kept him in place. Blood poured from the wounds, staining his brown feathers. His arms were bound behind him and he struggled against the rope.

            He hissed and snapped at the men who slowly approached them, laughing. Ray was whimpering and fighting his instinct to just beg for mercy. He looked up at Ryan with broken, watery eyes and Ryan coed desperately.

            Ryan had stopped being able to form words when they had started to torture Ray. The rabbit was shaking so badly and Ryan wanted nothing more than to take Ray into his lap and curl his wings protectively around them.

            The men grabbed Ray and started to pull the rabbit back over to them, Ray screeched and struggled with adrenaline and fear. Ryan hissed and tried to get to Ray, despite the knives holding his wings down. One of the men stabbed a knife through Ray’s ears, trapping them to the ground. Ray froze instantly his heart going a mile a minute and fear plaguing his eyes.

            Ryan screeched and surged forward, freeing his wings although there were bleeding holes in them. He knocked the man away from Ray with his wings, pulling the knife holding Ray’s ears down out of the ground and using it to free his hands.

            He kept the men at bay with his wings, throwing the knife into the ram’s head before tackling the deer to the ground. Ryan punched the man until he stopped breathing and Ray’s scared whimpered reached Ryan’s ears.

            Ryan froze for only a moment before diving for Ray. He wrapped the rabbit up in his arms and cocooned them in his wings. He cooed gently at Ray, using the knife he had thrown and retrieved from the man’s skull to free Ray’s hands. The barbwire had dug deep into Ray’s wrists and Ryan had to gently pull the metal out of his skin.

            Ray whimpered, his ears folding back. Something exploded in the base and the rabbit squeaked, hiding his face in Ryan’s neck. Ryan held Ray tightly, the younger man’s hands finally free. He gently picked him up and carried him through the base, toward the explosions.

            Their Crew was there to rescue them. Geoff was firing at the enemy gang while Gavin and Michael lobbed grenades. Jack burst into the warehouse on a helicopter, running some men over.

            Ryan kept his aching wings pulled closely around them, protecting Ray from the hell going on around them. Ryan smiled and ran for the helicopter. Jack smiled upon seeing them, helping Ryan into the copter and helping him patch Ray up as well as they could at the moment.

            The others ran to the copter, Michael taking over flying as Ryan soothed Ray into letting Jack help him. Geoff laughed, helping Gavin shoot at the remaining men still firing at them. “Welcome to the great escape!” He smiled at Ryan.

            Ryan shook his head and held Ray tighter as the rabbit whimpered and curled more into him. He frowned and nuzzled his mates head. Ray’s instincts were running on over drive so Ryan cocooned them again as Jack worked on his wings.

            This was why Ray was a sniper. He stayed away from the action that would mess with his instincts. Ryan was a vulture, his wings getting in the way sometimes. He was terrifying and the embodiment of death and that was just how he liked it.

            Ray’s breathing slowly evened out as Ryan cooed to him gently. “Ray.” Ryan said gently for the first time in a while. His throat was raw from yelling at the men who had hurt Ray. “Can you hear me?”

            Ray looked up at Ryan with glazed over eyes and nodded. Ryan smiled and held him tighter. “We’re safe now.” He said gently, rubbing Ray’s back.

            “You’re wings.” Ray choked on a sob, his eyes trained on the dried blood staining Ryan’s feathers. “I’m so sorry Rye.”

            Ryan shook his head and kissed Ray’s. “It’s not your fault.” He said gently, rocking them gently.

            Ray nodded, snuggling close to Ryan. Once they were home, Jack finished patching Ray and Ryan up. Ray had to stay close to Ryan, the vulture’s wing wrapped around him as they sat side by side. Ray wobbled where he sat, dizzy from the blood loss.

            Ryan’s wings would probably never heal correctly but he didn’t care. Ray was safe and he couldn’t fly anyway. Jack let them go and Ryan pulled Ray into the bathroom. They sat in the shower as the water pelted their heads. Ray slowly preened and cleaned Ryan’s wings. The rabbit was calmed by the task, smiling softly to himself as he washed each feather on Ryan’s massive wings.

            Ryan watched Ray with a gentle smile. He gently cleaned Ray’s ears, mindful of the holes in them. He sat cross-legged, Ray sitting comfortably in his lap. They were in the shower for nearly two hours.

            Ryan slowly stood, his legs stiff. Ray laughed sheepishly, helping Ryan out of the shower on wobbly legs. They sat, half-dressed, on their bed. They slowly pressed Ryan’s wings dry before lounging on their bed, Ray curled up on Ryan’s chest.


	72. First Date by Blink-182

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ray and Ryan's first date and they don't want to mess it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1J6_I9taFU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray chuckled at Ryan, the vulture standing awkwardly in front of his door. Ryan’s wings were tucked tight against his back and he was smiling sheepishly at Ray. “Sorry I’m early.” He apologized.

            Ray chuckled and shook his head. “It’s fine Rye. Come in.” He smiled, stepping aside so Ryan could get into this apartment.

            Ryan nodded and chuckled awkwardly, sliding into the apartment and fiddling with his feathers. Ray smiled and kisses Ryan’s cheek to calm him down. Ryan chuckled and smiled gently at him.

            Tonight was their first date and Ryan really didn’t want to mess it up. Ray was also extremely nervous that he would mess everything up. “I’ll be right back.” Ray said, disappearing into his room.

            Ray’s ears were flat against his head as he tried to quickly decide what to wear. His mind drifted to the vulture in his living room and he couldn’t help but smile. He and Ryan had been flirting for months and leading up until this date, Ryan had started to leave notes for Ray on his desk. They were always so sweet and they made Ray melt. The last note had been asking Ray on a date.

            As soon as Ryan had entered the office, Ray had tackled him. Ryan had picked Ray up and laughed when the rabbit agreed to a date. The others in the office just gagged but were happy for them.

            Ray settled on a nice button down shirt that wasn’t too wrinkled and skinny jeans that Gavin had lent him. He hated wearing them but he figured that they would make his ass look nice. He pulled on his vans and combed his fingers through his hair before going out into the living room.

            Ryan smiled at him, wearing a button down with dress pants. Ray assumed that they weren’t going anywhere too fancy because Ryan was still wearing sneakers. “Ready?” Ryan asked him, offering Ray his hand.

            Ray nodded happily and took Ryan’s hand. It took all of his will power to not run for his door. He still pulled Ryan along, happily noting the feeling of someone staring intently at his ass. Ray locked his apartment and followed Ryan to his car.

            “Where are we going?” Ray asked as he made sure he wasn’t crushing his tail before buckling his seat belt.

            Ryan smiled as he fit his wings into the slit in his car seat. “It’s a surprise.” He chuckled, starting the car and pulling out of the lot.

            “Awesome.” Ray said for a lack of anything better to say. His palms were sweating and he as far too nervous. He and Ryan got along well, they were good friends and this shouldn’t be making him this nervous. Ray rubbed his palms against his jeans in an effort to dry them off.

            Ryan glanced at Ray and smiled gently. He reached over and awkwardly took Ray’s hand in his. Ray froze for half a second in shock then relaxed and intertwined their fingers. Ryan’s palms were just as clammy as Ray’s were. Was Ryan really as nervous as he was?

            Ray smiled gently, feeling much calmer. He squeezed Ryan’s hand. His ears slowly relaxed, not as tense against his head. Ryan’s wings fluttered and Ray couldn’t control the relaxed purr that slid through his throat.

            Ryan chuckled and smiled at Ray. The rabbit blushed, smiling sheepishly at Ryan but unable to stop purring softly. Ryan drove them to a quaint little family restaurant. Ray wasn’t as shocked as he should have been when the wait staff all knew Ryan by name.

            They were placed in a booth in the back of the restaurant where they could still feel part of the other patrons but have plenty of privacy to themselves. “I go here a lot.” Ryan admitted sheepishly as yet another waitress made a show of staring at them.

            “I can tell.” Ray laughed, ears twitching at every sound. The restaurant was surprisingly quiet despite the decent amount of people there. It was nice, Ray usually hated restaurants because they were too loud.

            Ryan chuckled and nodded. “The food’s good.” He said, gesturing to the menu that he didn’t need to look at.

            “I’ll take your word for it.” Ray chuckled, reading over the menu and eyeing the restaurant’s signature burger. “Food is food anyway.”

            “This coming from the man that will literally eat ramen noodles every day for lunch.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “Don’t you eat anything healthy?”

            “Nope!” Ray laughed, deciding on the burger because fuck it looked good. “I also eat it for diner too.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “That’s not healthy Ray.” He scolded halfheartedly.

            “I’m alive.” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan. The vulture gave him a charming smile and Ray felt his heart beat faster. He willed the blush from his cheeks and glanced around the restaurant.

            The blush won the fight when he felt Ryan’s eyes tracing his jaw. Ray chuckled awkwardly, not really sure what to do now. They had gone to eat together plenty of times but this was a date. Really, it shouldn’t have been any different.

            “So, ready for the new season of X-Ray and Vav?” Ryan asked, pulling Ray’s attention back to him.

            Ray smiled brightly and nodded. “Fuck yeah, it’s going to be awesome.” He said, launching into a long winded summery of the season. Ryan was in the second season again and he probably knew all of this, but the older man just liked watch Ray talk about something he cared about.

            Ray stopped when the waitress came over and they ordered. Ryan looked back at Ray to see if he would continue where he left off but instead the rabbit was fiddling with one of his ears while looking around the restaurant again. Ryan chuckled and settled for just watching him, caught off guard by Ray asking him how animating for RWBY and RvB was going.

            Ryan went a mile a minute complaining about the programs they were using but also talking about the mechanics behind the animations. Ray cared about none of it but he asked to see the light behind Ryan’s eyes.

            They bounced through different topics as the food arrived and they ate. Ray nearly choked on his food when Ryan mentioned making a cow trap for Michael and Gavin in Minecraft. Ryan snorted when Ray made a sarcastic quip about something Geoff had fucked up saying.

            By the time that they were finished eating the main course and desert, they were talking about anything and everything. They didn’t want to leave the restaurant, they were happy to just sit there forever. However, Ryan had plans for the rest of the evening so they continued talking as they walked to the car and drove to Ryan’s apartment.

            Ray was suddenly nervous again. “So now what?” Ray asked Ryan, glancing at him.

            “I was thinking games until we pass out.” Ryan smiled, pulling into his apartment building’s garage.

            Ray smiled brightly and nodded. “Fuck yeah.” He laughed, getting out of the car quickly.

            Ryan laughed and wrapped his arm around Ray, kissing his head. Ray blushed and smiled happily.

Playing until they passed out turned into playing until they started to make out. Ryan had made the move first, congratulating Ray on yet another win with a short kiss. Ray had frozen, Ryan blushing and about to apologize.

Before he could, Ray’s brain caught up with him and he was kissing Ryan again. After that, the game was forgotten for counting each other’s teeth. Somehow, Ray ended up straddling Ryan’s lap, his arms wrapped around Ryan’s neck. Ryan’s hands rested on Ray’s hips, rubbing small circles into his sides.

Ray squeaked cutely when Ryan slid his hands to his ass and squeeze gently. They pulled apart, foreheads resting together and panting. Ryan squeezed Ray’s ass again and Ray squeaked again. “Your ass looks amazing in these by the way.” Ryan smiled mischievously. “I forgot to mention that earlier.”

Ray smiled, blush deepening when Ryan gently stroked his tail. “Well that was the point.” He admitted sheepishly, purring as Ryan petted his short tail.

Ryan chuckled and kissed Ray again. Ray happily kissed back, gently running his fingers over Ryan’s feathers. Ryan cooed softly, his wings surrounding them. Ray smiled and pulled away from the kiss. “Holy shit that was cute.” He laughed breathlessly.

“What was?” Ryan asked, nuzzling Ray’s head. He cooed again when Ray started to preen his feathers like he had seen Ryan do many times.

“That coo!” Ray laughed, snuggling into the crook of Ryan’s neck. “It’s adorable.”

“You’re adorable.” Ryan shot back lamely with a light blush.

Ray blushed and laughed, marveling at how soft Ryan’s feathers were. Ryan reached up and started to run his fingers through Ray’s hair just to hear the rabbit purr. They were both lost to the calm of the moment. Neither of them wanted this to end.


	73. Starlight by Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan were in rival gangs but now they were Romeo and Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3J1YBu0gpJY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan grit his teeth as he slammed into a man on a motorcycle, sending the man flying over their car. The police were hot on their trail and firing at them. Ray was firing behind them, trying to hit tires and drivers.

            Ryan ran over a pedestrian and kept going, their car coated in blood and bullet holes. He growled when a blockade of cars started to form about two miles down the road. Ryan’s old gang members manned the cars and aimed guns right at them.

            “Hold on!” Ryan told Ray, veering off of the road for a moment. He gunned it for a dump truck whose back was down. Ray braced himself against the car door, yelling in panic as Ryan hit the truck and used it as a ramp to launch them onto the roof of a nearby building.

            Ryan panted in shock that that had actually worked, looking at Ray and scrambling to get out of the car. “Shit!” He yelped as Ray dropped a grenade in the car and dived out. They covered their heads with their hands as the car exploded.

            Ryan stumbled to his feet, running around to Ray. He picked the younger man up and started to run across roofs. He could hear the gang and the police yelling at the burning car and at each other.

            Ray held into Ryan tightly, head on a swivel to make sure no one was following them. “We need to get off the roof!” Ray said, spotting police helicopters heading towards the billowing smoke that the car was giving off.

            Ryan nodded, dropping down onto the first fire escape that he could find. He landed on the ground with a thud, pain shooting up his legs for a moment. He set Ray down and they started to run through the alley way.

            They panicked at the sounds of sirens getting closer to them. Ryan ripped his mask off and pulled Ray to him behind a dumpster just as a cop car shot past the alley they were in. Ray panted, Ryan could almost feel Ray’s heart pounding but he wasn’t sure if that was his own.

            Ray peaked around the dumpster and sneaked out again. Ryan followed after him, tossing his mask into the dumpster and rubbing his face paint off with his sleeve. The police didn’t know what he looked like without the mask which worked well for them now.

            He pulled Ray’s hood over his head and wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist and pulled them out onto the street, walking like nothing was going on. Ray looked up at him in confusion, eyes widening at seeing Ryan without his mask and paint in public.

            Ryan smiled down at Ray before watching the people walking around them. He spied a man stuffing his car keys into his pocket, heading in the opposite direction from them. Ryan pick-pocketed the man’s keys and lead Ray to the man’s car. He opened the car up and opened Ray’s door for him.

            Ray snickered quietly, sliding into the car. He tensed when police cars flew past them but Ryan stayed calm. He shut Ray’s door before getting into the driver’s side. Ray smiled amused as Ryan followed all of the traffic laws as they made their way through the city.

            Police cars sailed past them multiple times, searching for them but never noticing that Ryan was the one driving the car. Ray was tense until they got out of the city and started to drive towards the safe house where the others were waiting for them.

Ray laughed, throwing his hood off and smiling brightly at Ryan. “We’re free!”

Ryan chuckled and nodded, smiling brightly at Ray. “We are. You still shouldn’t have done that shit.”

Ray shrugged and relaxed into his seat. Ryan shook his head and reached for Ray’s hand. The younger man happily intertwined their fingers, the rest of the ride spent in comfortable silence.

Ryan had been part of a rival gang to Ray’s. He and Ray had met on accident in the weapons shop. Ray was new to the Fake AH Crew so Ryan didn’t recognize him and Ray didn’t know about Ryan. Even though he was wearing his mask and all others around them had shied away from Ryan, Ray smiled at him unafraid.

Ryan couldn’t remember how they started talking but he was glad that they did. They fell in love too easily and met when they could. It wasn’t until Ryan was tasked with killing Ray for his gang that he realized the hell he was in. He couldn’t kill Ray, it just wasn’t possible.

They were to corner the Fake AH Crew in a hanger. Each of those going were assigned to kill one of the members. So Ryan purposefully sabotaged them, giving away their location and making it seem like one of the other men in the attack had done it. In the chaos of bullets, Ryan had grabbed Ray and told him what was going on.

He pretended to help his crew while secretly giving the Fake AH Crew time to run. By the end of it, Ryan’s crew was out three men and highly suspicious of the living three. After a few more attempts on the Fake Ah Crew’s lives, Geoff offered Ryan a home and his old crew already knew.

Ryan returned to his old apartment for the last time and just managed to escape it as it exploded. He had made a run for it, his gang on his tail. He called Geoff to warn him so his new boss sent Ray out to help him. They were lucky that they were alive.

Ryan pulled up to the safe house after making sure that no one was following them. He and Ray stumbled out of their car, tired and smiling. Geoff threw open the door and hugged them both tightly.

They were welcomed home with warm hugs and lighthearted insults. The crew celebrated their new member with alcohol and games. Ray and Ryan turned in early, both exhausted and sober.

Before Ryan could even ask where his room was, Ray pulled the older man into his room. Ryan chuckled as Ray pinned him to the door, kissing him. Ryan kissed back, picking Ray up and carrying him to the bed. He pinned Ray to the bed and they kissed gently and roughly, just happy that the other was alive.

When they pulled apart, they laughed lightly and pulled their clothes and shoes off. Ryan left his pants on as Ray pulled on one of Ryan’s shirt that he had stolen at some point. Ray snuggled into Ryan’s chest as the older man held him tightly. They drifted off smiling and enjoying their peace while it lasted.   


	74. The Shipped Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were betrayed and Ryan needed to get them out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDNEkhFFvy0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan rushed through the apartment like a shot. He collected their most important things. Some of his favorite weapons, all of the games that Ray loved to play. He had to leave before the others came to the apartment. They needed to be out of the city before night fell.

            He snatched up the new passports he had made for them, they were going to Europe. Before he could get to the door, it opened and Geoff stared Ryan down. Ryan sneered, cursing the fact that he didn’t have his mask on.

            “Where are you going?” Geoff asked, leaning against the door frame, blocking Ryan’s passage. “You disappeared real quick after the heist.”

            “Ray’s in the hospital.” Ryan snarled, glaring at Geoff. He still had enough respect for Geoff not to push past the man. “I’m going to see him.”

            “You’re so soft on him.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head. “He’ll get himself out of his own mess.”

            “The mess your precious Michael got us into!” Ryan growled, pointing an accusing finger at Geoff. “We were supposed to die there and we didn’t.”

            “You can’t prove that.” Geoff huffed, unfazed by Ryan’s anger. “You’re both alive.”

            “And Michael’s running off with all of our money and Ray nearly died!” Ryan yelled, grabbing Geoff and pulling him out of the door. He stalked over the threshold only for Geoff to grab his arm.

            “You’re not going to see Ray!” Geoff shouted and Ryan realized something very important that he should have earlier.

            “Where’s Jack?” Ryan asked slowly, looking around for the bearded man. “Where is he?!” He whipped around and got into Geoff’s face, rage clouding his eyes.

            “You’re not going.” Geoff said with an even voice. “Ray’s a lost cause anyway, I don’t see why you care.”

            Ryan’s heart stopped for a moment before kicking into over drive. “I love him that’s why!” He growled at Geoff before running out of the building.

            Geoff cursed and chased after him but Ryan was faster, jumping onto his motorcycle as soon as he was outside. He sped off before Geoff was even out the door, his heart in his throat. He had never admitted out loud that he loved Ray, not even to the sniper himself. Ray always knew without needed to be told. He always told Ryan ‘I love you too’ every time Ryan did something for him.

            Ryan would be damned if he let Ray die. Not to their traitorous crew. Michael’s heist was designed to get them killed. Of course Geoff and Jack had been in on it. They were wrapped around Michael’s finger.

            Ryan got off of his bike before it was fully stopped at the hospital. The bike skidded along the road and Ryan ran into the building. The nurses tried to stop them but he flashed a gun at them and they told him what he wanted to know.

            He raced toward Ray’s room and nearly passed it. He skidded to a stop, eyes widening at Jack standing over the unconscious sniper. “I’m sorry Ray.” The bearded man whispered, a gun with a silencer being raised.

            Ryan slammed the butt of his gun into Jack’s head, knocking the older man out flat. Ryan panted as he looked Ray over, stepping over Jack. Ray was stable and wasn’t on an IV or blood bag which surprised Ryan. His wrists were handcuffed to his bed so Ryan pulled out the small bolt cutters that he had the forethought to bring.

            He snapped the chain of the cuffs and gently picked Ray up. He cradled the sniper to his chest and ran out of the hospital just as the police were arriving. Ryan cursed and ran for a parked car. He kicked the window out and got into the driver’s seat.

            He hotwired the car with Ray in his lap as the police slowly approached them, their guns raised. Ryan made the right connection, starting the car and taking it out of park. He sped down the road, the police firing at him.

            Ryan held Ray with one arm as he struggled to drive with the other. He dodged the bullets flying at them and shot through the streets. He had a safe house hours out of the city so Ryan didn’t want to waste time with the police. He noticed a familiar sports car joining the cops in the chase and cursed.

            Ray mumbled something in his arms and Ryan’s heart raced painfully. He just hoped Ray didn’t panic when he fully woke up. “Rose, hey. We’re going to go to Europe.” Ryan said gently, much calmer than he felt.

            Ray grunted, blinking hazily up at Ryan and smiling. Ryan smiled and held Ray tighter as he took a sharp turn. “Sleep my rose.” He kissed Ray’s head, getting them onto a country road. The police were lagging behind by this point, but the sports car was hot on their tracks.

            Ryan grit his teeth and pushed the car to its limits. Ray mumbled incoherently before falling asleep again. Ryan wasn’t really sure how long he drove, but he eventually lost the police through sharp turns and bad roads. The sports car would come and go and it took Ryan too long to realize that there was a tracker on one of them.

            Ryan searched his clothes awkwardly with Ray still on his lap. He eventually found a bug attached to his jacket and threw it out the window. Ryan lost the sports car again and it didn’t reappear. He sighed and drove for his safe house, just glad that he had supplies to help Ray.

            Ray didn’t wake up again on the drive. He woke up for a moment when Ryan carried him into the house. Ryan kissed Ray’s head, he placed Ray on the bed that was in the corner of the room. He quickly got a blood bag and an IV and hooked Ray up.

            Ray went back to sleep again and Ryan stayed at his side the entire time. He ate when he remembered. Ray woke up in short periods to go to the bathroom. He fully woke up two days later. Ryan smiled, carding his fingers through Ray’s hair. He told him everything that had happened.

            “We’re going to Europe once you’re alright.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s head.

            Ray nodded and smiled at Ryan. “What are we going to do with ourselves?” He laughed, trying not to wince.

            “Doesn’t matter. We’re just getting out of here.” Ryan promised, gently kissing Ray.


	75. Photograph by Ed Sheeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fake AH Crew wasn't a bad group, they were just criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NWnF_cdtIA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan fiddled with his phone, staring blankly at the TV screen as the news droned on about the bank that was just robbed. He was waiting for Ray to call him and tell him he was okay. That he had gotten away from the bank heist perfectly safe. Ryan knew that Ray was one of the men who successfully robbed the bank. His boyfriend was part of the Fake AH Crew after all.

            Ryan had met Ray during a heist. Ryan had been one of the patrons in the bank that the Fake AH decided to rob. As Ray and Michael held down their captives, the others went to the safe and started to unload the money into cars.

Michael had started to threaten a mother and a little boy, the mother trying to call the cops. Ryan couldn’t just sit by and let that happen so he got between them. He knew that Ray had watched him move but the sniper didn’t stop him. Ryan ended up being taken as a hostage to warn off the police.

He thought that they were going to kill him but Ray stopped them. He actually freed Ryan, taking him home before leaving quickly. Ray appeared again and again after that, Ryan got accustomed to the sniper appearing at his door step with food and a crooked smile. Why Ryan let him into his house was beyond all thought, but he did it anyway. They would play games or talk for hours.

Ryan fell almost too easily, holding his feelings back because of who Ray was. However, when the sniper kissed him for the first time, Ryan couldn’t help but let his feelings out. He would blame Stockholm syndrome if Ray had been coming just to keep an eye on him. However, the sniper appeared on his own accord, Geoff calling him multiple times demanding to know where he was.

Ryan got used to the Fake AH Crew. They came over for game nights or sometimes he went to their apartment. They weren’t a bad group, they were just criminals. However, this was the worst part. Waiting for Ray to come home after a dangerous heist where no one knew if any of the Fake AH Crew were injured.

Ryan knew better than to run out and find Ray that would just put all of them in more danger. So he would wait for Ray to come home and he would hold him tightly and breath in his scent, thanking whatever was listening that Ray was okay.

Ryan jumped when his phone went off and quickly picked it up. “Hello? Ray?” He asked hopefully.

“Get to the fucking apartment.” Geoff said gruffly. “Ray’s hurt.”

Ryan was already out of the door once Geoff had started speaking. He jumped into his car and struggled to follow the traffic laws as he started to drive. “What happened?” He asked, heart in his throat.

“He got shot in the shoulder.” Geoff sighed. “He’ll be fine, but he said it was another gang member before he passed out.”

Ryan but his lip and ran a red light, body tensing and his heart racing. “A gang member? You were robbing a bank.”

“I know. That’s why you’re coming here.” Geoff said, someone shouting in the background. “They could know about you.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Ryan said before hanging up and tossing his phone onto his passenger seat. He frantically checked behind him the entire ride. Every car behind him was trying to kill him.

He pulled up to the apartment and ran out of his car, just barely remembering to lock it and grab his phone. He raced up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. He was panting by the time he got to the top apartment, his lungs threatening to give out.

He knocked hard three times on the door, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for the door to open. Geoff, threw the door open and pulled Ryan into the apartment by his shirt. “What the fuck, did you run up here?” Geoff asked as he closed the door.

“Yes, where’s Ray?” Ryan asked, looking around for the sniper. The other members on the crew were on the couch, each in different stages of sleep. Michael was passed out on top of Gavin who was playing with Michael’s hair lazily, his eyes closed. Jack was laying down and staring at the ceiling.

“He’s in his room.” Geoff sighed, pointing down the hallway where all of the bedrooms were. “He’s all patched up and sleeping.”

Ryan nodded and ran to Ray’s room. He took a deep breath in front of the door and slowly entered. Ray was laying on his back, his clothes bloody and face pale. Ryan frowned and gently closed the door. He could only hear his heart beat as he carefully pulled Ray’s bloody clothes off of him and put him in a shirt that he had managed to snitch from Ryan’s home.

Ray’s shoulder was wrapped tightly, speckles of blood on the white gauze. Ryan frowned and gently kissed Ray’s head. He sat beside Ray on the bed, gently running his fingers through Ray’s hair. The sniper didn’t stir but his lips would sometimes twitch into a small smile as he slept.

Ryan took a deep breath, his heart and lungs coming down with a dull burn. He leaned back against the wall and tried to sleep. He was awake with Ray woke up a few hours later. When Ryan looked down at Ray, their eyes met and Ryan just want to break down and cry. At some point he had convinced himself that Ray would never wake up.

“Rye?” Ray croaked with a frown. He struggled to sit up so Ryan hoisted him up gently and pulled him into his lap. He held Ray tightly, burring his nose in Ray’s hair. “What happened?” Ray asked gently, leaning into Ryan.

“You were shot but a gang member.” Ryan recited Geoff’s words. “Geoff called me and had me come here.”

Ray nodded slowly, gently kissing Ryan’s jaw. Ryan looked down at Ray and smiled back at the weak smile directed at him. He kissed Ray’s forehead and cheeks, landing on Ray’s lips gently.

Ray kissed back to the best of his ability before pulling away and snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “I’ll be alright Rye.” He said.

Ryan nodded gently, holding Ray tighter but being careful of his shoulder. This was why he hated waiting for Ray to come home.


	76. Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan locked away his emotions when they replaced his face. Why does that cute waiter with rusted enhancements hold the key?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4S61SH_pVpg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was one of the rare cases of robotic enhancements where he lost part of himself in the change. He had managed to survive being thrown around by a tornado while in a car. They had to replace his left arm and right foot. Half of his face was ruined and had to be replaced, his right eye was mechanical and so was his bottom jaw. However, during his operation, something went wrong and the emotional part of his mind became locked away and no one had the key.

            Ryan didn’t mind, emotions were annoying anyway. He just lived his life without them, learning to build enhanced prosthetics. He was hired by the government to make weapons out of the robotic arms and legs of soldiers. A job was a job to him, whether he liked it or not was irrelevant.

            Then Ray came along.

            Ryan went to the same café every day for lunch and as he was reading a book about the 21st century when a new server walked up to him. “Welcome! What can I get you?” The man asked, smiling politely at Ryan.

            Ryan looked up at the man and raised his eyebrows. The man’s right hand and right eye leading up into his hair line was robotic. Unlike the others who had enhancements, this man had gone without a skin. His hand looked rusted and stiff as he struggled to hold a pen. His eye wasn’t glowing lightly like other eyes, and what little skin he had covering his head was ripped.

            “Number two.” Ryan said bluntly, looking the man’s enhancements over.

            The man nodded, awkwardly and poorly writing Ryan’s order down before running off to tell the cook. Ryan didn’t really care as to why the man’s enhancements looked so bad but he wanted to help. He was apathetic, not cruel.

            As he waited for his meal, he spied the man again, serving a small family. As the kids misbehaved, despite their parents warnings, the man tried to stay polite. The kids shying away from him with fear. Ryan watched the man work, standing when one of the men being waited on picked up his drink and tossed it onto server.

            “I refuse to be served from someone so incomplete.” The man sneered at the server who was panicky and trying to dry his enhancements off.

Ryan made his way over to them, grabbing the rag that always hung out of his back pocket. He got between the server and the customer who was still insulting him. Ryan pressed the rag into the server’s head, gently drying his eye which he doubted worked at all.

The server stiffened, looking at Ryan with a wide and sad eye. Ryan struggled with a smile, not really remembering how to. Other servers came out and calmed the customer down as Ryan led the server away, reading the man’s name tag. “Are you alright Ray?” He asked.

Ray frowned and looked down at his hand. He tried to move his fingers but they refused to budge. The little light that indicated that the prostatic was working was off. The man just stared at his hand and Ryan wasn’t really sure what to do when the man started to cry, tears dripping onto his hand.

Ryan took the man’s hand and led him back to his table. He made Ray sit and dug through his back pack. He never went anywhere without his tools and supplies. Ray watched Ryan, whipping his tears and nose occasionally as Ryan repaired his hand as well as he could without better tools.

When Ryan sat back, the indicator light was back on and Ray could move his fingers again. Ray laughed, crying yet again but Ryan guessed that they were happy tears.

“Thank you.” Ray sniffed, smiling at Ryan. He cradled his hand to his chest and stood. He hugged Ryan tightly before running off.

Ryan stared after the man, his eyes wide. His heart was beating hard against his chest and his lips were upturned in a true smile. _So that’s what it’s like to smile._ Ryan thought, gently running his fingers over his lips. _So this is what happiness feels like, I forgot._

The next time Ryan went to the shop, he sought Ray out. He didn’t feel again after that incident but he wanted to. Once he remembered the feeling, he would do anything to feel it again. He requested to sit in Ray’s section and he felt the happiness swell in his chest when the young man came over to take his order.

Ray smiled at Ryan, recognizing him. “Back again?” He asked Ryan, more of his skin ripped and his right eye bouncing lightly in his socket. “What can I get you?”

Ryan ordered and ate, keeping a close eye on Ray the entire time. He caught Ray’s arm when the server handed him the check. “I work for an enhancement company.” He told the server. “I would like to fix your enhancements.”

Ray looked at Ryan shocked before smiling awkwardly and shaking his head. “I can’t afford it.” He said, which is what Ryan had guessed.

“I’ll do it for free.” Ryan smiled, emotions whirling around in his head for the first time in years. They weren’t a bad thing like he thought they would be, if anything, he was addicted to them. “Here’s my card. I promise there’s no strings attached.” He said, holding his card out to Ray.

Ray took the card with a shaking hand, watching Ryan stunned as he paid the bill with a generous tip and left the café. Ryan was honestly surprised and giddy when he got a call that night. “Will you really do it?” Ray asked him with a small voice.

“Of course. I never say anything I don’t mean.” Ryan told him, smiling happily.

Ray came in to see him the next week. Ryan had been talking to Gavin, another engineer that specialized in eyes. Gavin squawked when he saw Ryan smile at Ray. The younger man gave the Brit a strange look but smiled back at Ryan anyway.

“This is Gavin.” Ryan said, the most emotion in his voice that Gavin had ever heard. “He will be able to see what’s wrong with your eye.”

Ray nodded and offered Gavin his hand. “Nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me.”

Gavin looked between Ryan and Ray, shocked at the befuddled look Ryan was giving him. “I should be thank you!” Gavin laughed, finally taking Ray’s hand. “Ryan never shows emotion!”

Ray frowned but Gavin whisked him off to his office before he could question the Brit. Ryan followed quietly behind them and talked with Ray as Gavin worked on his eye. “My parents basically sold their souls to give me enhancements.” Ray told Ryan as Gavin pulled his mechanical eye out of its socket. “But we couldn’t afford to maintain them.”

Ryan nodded, inspecting Ray’s hand and gathering up the things that he would need to fix it. “So when it started to deteriorate, there was nothing you could do about it.” He shook his head. “I keep saying that they need to make repairs free.”

Ray chuckled and shrugged, trying to keep his head still. “That would be nice. I’ve been working for years and I’m nowhere close to being able to afford repairs. Thank you so much.”

Ryan smiled gently, ignoring the amazed looks Gavin was giving him. “It’s not a problem. If you ever have any problems, we’ll help you.”

Gavin nodded happily. “Of course! Now, I’m about to turn your enhancement on.” He told Ray, pressing a small button on Ray’s temple.

Ray’s eye light up and Ray looked around and his eyes landed on Ryan and he nearly cried with happiness. Ryan hugged Ray out of an old instinct that he forgot that he had. Ray cried into his shoulder and Ryan gently pet his head. Emotions spun rapidly around Ryan’s head and his heart ached. He didn’t like seeing Ray cry, even if they were happy tears.

Gavin left them be once his job was done. Ryan worked on repairing Ray’s hand once the younger man calmed down. “I’ll fix the skin once your hands repaired.” Ryan told Ray as he removed one of Ray’s fingers to replace entirely.

Ray nodded and watched Ryan closely. “What did Gavin mean?” He asked.

Ryan paused mid-reach for a wire. He sighed and grabbed what he needed. “I was in an accident year’s back. I lost my left arm, right foot, and half of my face.” He told Ray, reattaching the new finger. “Something messed up when they started to put my face on and I lost all emotion.”

“Oh. But, you smile though.” Ray countered with a puzzled frown.

Ryan chuckled and smiled up at Ray. “For some reason I can feel when I’m around you.” He turned back to the hand and started to replace the rusted pieces. “Only when you’re around though.”

Ray blushed, looking anywhere but Ryan. “How did that happen?” He asked awkwardly.

Ryan shrugged and replaced some faulty wiring. “It’s like you’re the key to my heart or something.” He laughed.

Ray blushed a darker red and stared hard at the ground in front of him. Ryan glanced at him and felt a crushing guilt. Composing himself, he pulled Ray into a different topic. They talked about video games and their lives as Ryan worked.

Ryan fell in love with the sound of Ray laughing so he kept trying to make the younger man laugh. His heart told him that it wasn’t just Ray’s laugh that he was in love with but he wasn’t sure what to do about that. “There!” He chuckled, sitting back from Ray’s hand. “How’s that?”

Ray smiled and moved his hand, the mechanics moving smoothly. “It works perfectly!” Ray laughed, watching his fingers move with bright eyes. “Thank you Rye.”

“No problem.” Ryan chuckled, standing and searching through his store of skins for Ray’s complex. “Now for the skin.”

Ryan carefully replaced Ray’s skin and hair. When he was finished, he leaned back and looked Ray over. He was handsome before the skin, in Ryan’s opinion, but he was stunning with the skin. “Does it feel alright?” He asked, smiling brightly at Ray.

Ray nodded and looked his hands over. “This is amazing.” He told Ryan, looking at him with a light blush. “So uh, as thanks for fixing my enhancements, do you want to go to my apartment for games?”

Ryan blinked shocked and was saying yes before he even realized it. They played into late and Ryan laughed more than he had in years. He didn’t think emotions could get any better, then he kissed Ray for the first time two months later. 


	77. Cancer by My Chemical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's body hated him but Ryan didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I think it fits the song well though.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byVA-YfNxds&spfreload=1
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stared at the ceiling, just wanting for this session to be over. He was already completely hairless and sick all of the time. The doctors finally cleared him and he wondered back to his room. He smiled weakly at Ryan when he wondered into the room.

            Ryan smiled at Ray and hugged him gently then helped him back to his bed. They talked quietly for a while. They didn’t talk about the Chemo, they didn’t talk about the cancer slowly eating Ray alive. They didn’t talk about how many days Ray had left or about his half-finished will. They just talked about the past and video games.

            Ryan always smiled gently at him. He always kissed Ray’s fingers and told him how much he loved him. He would lay in Ray’s bed with him and they would cuddle for hours. Ryan worked from his laptop beside Ray’s bed.

            They never said goodbye. Every time Ray or Ryan had to separate for any reason, they never said goodbye. They said ‘see you soon’ without fail. They would hug tightly like it was their last but would never say it out loud.

            It scared Ray. He was so scared that he would never have the chance. It was the hardest part of this entire thing. He didn’t want to leave anyone. Ray’s body hated him but Ryan didn’t and it made his heart ache.

            Ray had a complication that night.

            They got him into surgery as soon as possible.

            With the last of his breath, he said goodbye to Ryan.

            Ryan cried like a baby, Geoff coming to sit with him.

            Ray went under wishing for tomorrow.

            He woke up to a bouquet of roses.

            He was allowed to leave the hospital a month later.


	78. Sweet Valium High by Charlotte Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff was trying to keep them apart but Ray and Ryan had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61Gn4t45jso
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan left the hotel room before the man he had dragged in from the bar last night could wake up. They were too quiet, too many moans and not enough sassy come backs. Nothing to make Ryan smile. It wasn’t the same.

            The man really on Ryan’s mind was away on a job. Geoff was keeping them apart because he was worried about Ray. He thought that Ryan would hurt Ray but Ryan could never do that. God, how he would hate himself if Ray was hurt because of him. That would destroy him.

            No, he would do anything to spoil Ray and treat him gently. He never hurt Ray, and everything was on the sniper’s terms. However, Ray wasn’t here and Ryan’s skin itched for the younger man.

            Ryan had taken up perusing bars for anyone who looked like Ray. He found a few but none of them kept his interest. He just imagined that they were Ray and it just wasn’t worth it. None of them were Ray, none of them would play video games after sex or could debate the world like Ray.

            Ryan knew that Ray would find other men or women to fuck when they were apart, but he also knew that all of them were similar to Ryan in some way. Ray was just as bad as he was. In the short amount of time they had together was spent in bed fucking, playing video games, or talking. The majority of the time, it was all three.

            Ray was away though, all the way in New York to create a drug ring loyal to the Fake AH Crew. He would be gone for a while and Geoff kept giving Ryan more and more jobs to keep him in Los Santos. He respected Geoff and didn’t blame the man for trying to keep them apart but it was still a hassle. They were happy together damnit.

            Ryan sighed and headed for the apartment. He had a drug deal to drop into and a gang leader to kill. The work was never ending.

            Ryan sighed, scowling when his phone started to ring. Geoff was probably going to yell at him for being late. Ryan searched around for his cell and answered it without looking at the caller ID. “Haywood.” Ryan huffed, watching the cars pass him on the street.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray’s voice sounded like a dream and Ryan froze in the middle of the side walk. He smiled gently before walking again.

            “Hello my rose.” Ryan sighed, just happy to hear Ray’s voice. “I’m surprised that you managed to get my burner. Geoff usually makes sure I get a new one every week.”

            “I know, it’s annoying as fuck.” Ray laughed. “But I have my ways. Where are you now?”

            “I’m heading back to the apartment.” Ryan sighed, glancing at the men who shrank back into an alleyway as he passed it. “I have a drug deal to fuck up and a new gang leader to kill.”

            “Sounds fun.” Ray sighed and Ryan could hear the longing in his voice that matched his own. “I have a plan Rye.”

            Ryan raised an amused eyebrow, taking more note of the purr of an engine that had been following him for a while now. “I hope that has something to do with whoever is following me now.”

            “It might.” Ryan could almost see Ray’s cocky grin and when he turned around to look at the motorcycle following him, he saw it.

            Ray smiled at Ryan, pulling the bike to a stop and resting his arms on the handlebars. He waved at Ryan with his phone before tossing it into the street for it to be crushed. Ryan laughed and put his phone away as he walked over to Ray.

            Ryan leaned down and kissed Ray deeply, the younger man happily responding. They pulled apart smiling. “Think you can skip the drug deal?” Ray asked, patting the space behind him on the bike.

            “Like hell I’m doing anything today now.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s cheek before sliding onto the bike. Ray laughed as Ryan wrapped his arms around his waist. Ray sped off, heading for the safe house that they rarely used but the others in the crew didn’t know about.

            They were barely through the front door before they were kissing passionately. Ryan pinned Ray to the door the moment that it was closed, hands landing on Ray’s hips and keeping them close. Ray tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair and bucked his hips into Ryan’s.

            They only made it to the couch before clothes were shed and Ryan’s ringing phone was ignored. Ray whined when Ryan had to run to get the lube and condoms he knew were somewhere in the house.

            He had Ray a whimpering, moaning mess before too long after returning. He watched Ray’s every move as he stretched him with his fingers. He didn’t spy any fading hickies on Ray, but the younger man poked at the ones Ryan had.

            Ryan loved how Ray’s back arched as he slammed into Ray repeatedly. He loved the sound of his moans and his stuttered sentences. He forgot about everything but Ray and just spoiling him rotten.

            They both realized that Ryan’s phone was still ringing when they finished, breathing happily but satisfied. Ryan grumbled as he flopped onto his side, pulling Ray to his chest. He smiled lightly as Ray snuggled into him.

            He managed to reach his phone somehow and answered it as he played with Ray’s hair. “Where the fuck are you?!” Geoff snarled over the phone.

            Ryan sighed and held Ray tighter. “Ray’s home.” He said simply, the younger man chuckling and kissing his jaw.

            “He’s what?!” Geoff gasped then groaned. “You have a job to do asshole.”

            “I’m pretty happy not doing it.” Ryan said bluntly, smiling at Ray and wanting nothing more than to just listen to the younger man talk for hours. “He wanted to talk to you.” He added when Ray made grabby hands at the phone.

            Ryan passed the phone over, Geoff cursing at him. “Hey Geoff.” Ray said cheerfully, snuggling into Ryan’s chest again. Ryan smiled and held him with both arms, drawing circles into his back.

            “I don’t care.” Ray sighed after Geoff’s muffled voice snarled over the phone. “Listen. Things went to shit in New York a lot faster than it should have so I made a run for it before anything too bad happened.”  
            Ryan frowned and gave Ray a stern look. Ray smiled sheepishly at Ryan and mouthed ‘I’m alright, I’ll tell you later.’ To him before focusing on the call again.

            “I need a body guard and they’re terrified of Rye there.” Ray continued when Geoff finally stopped talking. “I know you’re just trying to protect me but Rye isn’t going to hurt me.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s nose, making the younger man suppress a laugh. Geoff was surprisingly quiet on the other end. “Thanks Geoff.” Ray smiled gently. “Alright, I promise we’ll come around tomorrow.”

            Geoff was just starting to yell at them when Ray hung up and tossed the phone away. He snuggled into Ryan and sighed contently. “I’m going to New York?” Ryan asked, picking Ray up bridal style and walking them to the bed.

            Ray laughed and held onto Ryan. “You are, but it’s not just to fuck.” He told Ray, stretching on the bed when Ryan set him down.

            “Of course not, that’s for after everything is settled.” Ryan nodded, smiling mischievously. “But we’re not in New York right now.”

            Ray laughed breathlessly as Ryan slowly pinned him to the bed, kissing his neck. “Ready for round two?” Ray asked, moaning when Ryan started to slowly pump his dick.

            “Fuck yes.” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray. 


	79. I Wanna Get Better by Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan doesn't want to shatter his mental cage but Ray's being dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ZLHn3MzuM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was frozen in the midst of the fight. Cops and gang members were dying all around him but there was one face being pulled away by their crew that he was focused on. Ray was screaming for him not to break. He was fighting against Geoff and Jack who were pulling him away.

            They wanted Ryan to break and let the Mad King out. The mad man that would murder everyone in this room regardless of his own safety. Michael and Gavin had already cleared the area and Geoff and Jack were close behind. Jack picked Ray up and started to run.

            Geoff shouted for Ryan to let lose but Ryan didn’t hear him. He only saw Ray struggling and crying. The cage in his mind snapped to pieces and he was only seeing red. With a strangled scream Ryan started to kill.

            Ryan had always struggled with his two selves. There was Ryan Haywood, a sweet man who loved video games and never wanted to hurt the people he cared about. Then there was the Mad King, pure insanity that would destroy everything he touched. Ryan wore his mask to differentiate between the two.

            Since he had started dating Ray, the Mad King had been tamed. All of Ryan loved Ray and wanted nothing more than to keep the younger man safe. The Mad King only came out when Ray was in danger or hurt. Geoff and the rest of the crew used the Mad King only when they needed to. It was the last ditch effort.

            The Mad King tore men apart and filled others with holes. With primal growls, someone’s head was crushed into the ground while another was stabbed multiple times. His chest heaved as he murdered without a care in the world, struggling to stop himself. People were running from him he had to chase them down. No one escapes the Mad King.

            “Ryan!” Ray’s voice drifted over to him from somewhere far away and time stopped. His chest burned and he felt like he was actually on fire. He was drenched in blood and bodies littered the ground around him. What had he done?

            Ryan crumbled to the ground, ripping his mask off and throwing it away like it was acid. He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him. He held his head and tried not to scream the voices away. His stomach twisted painfully and he vomited acid.

            He sobbed painfully, nearly puking again. Arms wrapped around him and he shook. He screamed then, covering his ears with his hands. Anything to make the voices stop. Lips kissed his temple and arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a warm body. Ray’s smell and feel hit him and everything was quiet.

            Ryan narrowly missed hyperventilating as fingers carded through his hair gently. The voices were quiet and he was himself again. A soft voice was counting and Ryan natural breathed to the sound. Tears still welled in his eyes and fell, blurring the red with the earth.

            He couldn’t hear anything but Ray’s voice and couldn’t feel anything but his and Ray’s heart beating slowly. Ryan closed his eyes and forgot about the hell he had created. He was moved but Ray’s voice stayed in his ears and his scent stuck in his nose so he didn’t care.

            He didn’t open his eyes until they had been laying in their bed for a long time. He was laying with his head on Ray’s chest as the younger man played with his hair gently. His arms were wrapped tightly around Ray and he could feel Ray’s heartbeat resonate through his body.

            Ray was talking to someone and Ryan went up right in an instant when Ray snapped at the voice. He couldn’t see who it was clearly, he didn’t care. He just wanted them to leave. He didn’t want to be broken anymore. He wanted to be able to speak and think normally. He wanted to reconstruct his cage and hold himself together again.

            “Rye, shhh it’s alright.” Ray soothed gently, pulling Ryan to lay back down again. Ryan closed his eyes again, burring his head into Ray’s chest and breathing slowly. The voice was gone and Ryan just focused on Ray’s heart.

            He wasn’t really sure if he was awake or not but he drifted from memory to memory. The ones since he met Ray were the clearest. He hadn’t realized how broken and insane he was until he met Ray and both parts of him fell in love. He hadn’t realized how much he hated his other self until he met Ray and caged it away.

            He wanted to be normal for Ray. He wanted to be perfectly healthy so Ray didn’t have to be dating a mad man. He wanted to be better for himself. He was tired of being used for what he hated. He wanted to be happy just being Ryan Haywood.

            When he opened his eyes again, Ray was fast asleep and he was pretty sure that days had passed. The bed wasn’t wet and he didn’t have to pee like last time so Ray managed to get them both to the bathroom. He was hungry however.

            Ryan wobbled on his feet as he wondered from their room and into the kitchen. The others were in the living room. They watched him with shock as he grabbed whatever food he could before shuffling back to their room.

            Ray was at their door when he returned. He looked panicked but calmed instantly when he saw that Ryan was alright. “I love you Rye.” Ray smiled gently, pulling Ryan back to the bed.

            Ryan smiled lazily, dropping the food onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Ray. “I love you too. Thank you.” He whispered, pulling Ray to sit on the bed.

            Ray kissed Ryan gently before opening a box of pop tarts and giving Ryan one of the silver packages.


	80. Take it Out on Me by Thousand Foot Krutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin piss Ray off so Ryan takes him to go calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtZk8meJJVE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray slammed his controller against the desk but that was as much emotion any of them saw out of the young man. Geoff and Jack exchanged looks while Michael and Gavin snickered to themselves. Ryan sighed and knew exactly what was coming.

            “Michael!” Ray hissed, throwing his controller hard against the wall behind his computer. The controller made a dent in the fake walls and everyone expected Ray to scream or glare at them but Ray just calmly picked up his controller again and continued to play.

            Ryan sighed and tried to rush the Let’s Play up. He could see Ray shaking from where he sat and he knew that he needed to do something. Ray always bottled up his anger and refused to let it go. He would momentarily show his anger before controlling himself again. Granted, Ray wasn’t the type of person to get anger easily.

            However, Michael and Gavin had stupidly made it their goal to make Ray as mad as they possibly could. When Gavin killed Ray this time and the young man just shook in his seat, the sound of the plastic of his controller snapping filling the room. Geoff ended the Let’s Play there and ordered everyone out of the room.

            Geoff glared hotly at Michael and Gavin, dragging them out by their ears. Jack followed quickly behind them, giving Ryan a sympathetic look. Ryan sighed and set his controller down. He slowly walked over to Ray who struggled to put his controller down, his hands were shaking so badly.

            “Rose.” Ryan soothed gently, taking the controller out of Ray’s hands and placing it on his desk. “Come on.”

            Ray didn’t move so Ryan slowly spun his chair around and kneeled in front of Ray. The younger man had tears in his eyes and was biting his lip so hard that blood was oozing past his lips. Ryan gently cupped Ray’s cheek and dug around in his pocket for a tissue. He cleaned up Ray’s lip before taking Ray’s still shaking hands and leading him out of the office.

            No one stopped them as Ryan left the building and got Ray into his car. He drove out to a junk yard. Ryan knew the owner and he knew the man wouldn’t care what they did. The owner even provided them with a metal bat.

            Ryan slid the bat into Ray’s hand and smiled at the younger man. “Let it go.” He told Ray.

            That was all Ray need. Ryan chuckled as Ray viciously attacked the nearest junk car with the bat. He screamed every profanity he knew and cursed Gavin and Michael to hell. Ryan sat back and watched Ray get his anger out.

            At some point, Ray had completely ruined the bat. The alumni was bent in at least three different angles and it wasn’t doing the same damage. Ray threw is away, smashing a car window with is. He was still heaving and screaming at the bat, his voice breaking through the entire sentence.

            Ryan quickly supplied Ray with a heavy pipe and the younger man went at it again. For some reason, there was a pickup truck that must have looked at Ray funny. Ray demolished the car and even managed to shatter the pipe on it.

            Ray looked at the now sharp tip of the pipe and stabbed the car. The pipe slid right through the trucks rusted blue. Ray gave a broken laugh and stabbed the car over and over again until he couldn’t pull the pipe out anymore.

            Ryan slowly approached his boyfriend as he heaved, leaning against the car. “Ray?” Ryan asked cautiously, not touching Ray in case he was still angry.

            “Thank you Rye.” Ray panted, smiling up at Ryan. His voice was wrecked, like he was garbling rusty nails.

            Ryan smiled and opened his arms to Ray. The younger man fell into his arms and snuggled into his chest as Ryan hugged him tightly. They stayed like that until Ray’s breathing was back to normal.

            When they returned to the office, Michael and Gavin apologized to Ray. The entire room was shocked at how bad Ray sounded when he spoke. Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s head as the younger man wondered over to the couch and collapsed onto it. He hugged their stuffed fish to his chest and gave a relaxed sigh.

            “What the fuck happened?” Michael asked, watching Ray wearily.

            “I helped him get his anger out.” Ryan shrugged, going back over to his desk.

            “Did you fuck him until he couldn’t scream anymore?” Geoff asked, just as amazed as everyone else.

            Ryan rolled his eyes as Ray chuckled lazily from the couch. “No, I took him to a junk yard and let him beat the shit out of a car.” Ryan told them, pulling out his phone and opening the picture of the truck he had taken before leaving.

            “Holy shit.” Jack gasped, looking between the picture and Ray. Michael and Gavin paled, the Brit avoiding Ray for the rest of the day.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. Ray took an hour long nap before returning to work. The others danced around him for the rest of the day, unaware that their coworker could actually get that angry.

            Ryan just chuckled and took Ray home to a relaxing night of movies and cuddling.


	81. Not Gonna Get Us by tATu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan are monster hunters who have run into some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgdkVG6j5qk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stumbled as they ran through the woods, glancing behind them and cursing. “Rye, there’s a shit ton back there!”

            “I know!” Ryan cursed nearly hugging a tree to get around it. They ran as fast as they could, their lungs burning from the cold air.

            The monsters growled and snarled as they chased after the two hunters. Ray turned and fired a few exploding bullets into the mass of monsters. Three exploded into black goop while the others just got angrier.

            Ryan pulled his gantlets on and punched through trees instead of running around them. Ray stayed ahead of Ryan to avoid the falling trees that crushed some of the wolf like creatures. Ray switched his other knife to a gun and fired both into the group of monsters.

            They had been hired to clear the forest near a village of monsters. They had assumed it would be a small problem but it ended up being a big problem. Ryan looked around them, trying to find somewhere that they could hide.

            Ray spotted a large tree that had to be hundreds of years old. “Rye! Climb!” He said, pointing out the tree to Ryan.

            Ryan nodded, grabbing Ray around the waist. Ray wrapped his legs and arms around Ryan as the older man pointed his arms behind him, boosting them at the tree. Ryan’s gauntlets were powerful because of the black powder bursts that Ryan could activate with a lever in the gauntlet themselves.

            The powder also allowed them to launch themselves up into the tree. Ryan flicked another switch and sharp knives came out of the finger of the gauntlets. The knives sunk into the trees bark and Ryan started to climb the tree.

            Ray continued to fire at the monsters that tried to climb but slid back down. Ray’s guns were also knives, the blades switched back onto the barrel as the hilt folded down so that he could reach the trigger. They fired explosive shots that could be reloaded at the bottom of the hilt.

            Ryan pulled them onto a branch, setting Ray onto the branch before sitting next to him. “Do you have enough bullets?” He asked Ray, watching the younger man fire into the pack of monsters.

            “Hell no.” Ray sighed, reloading his gun. “I can take out a lot of them but I don’t know if that’ll reduce it to a doable amount.”

            Ryan sighed and looked around. “I can knock down a few trees.” He said, crouching on the branch. “Keep them distracted.”

            “Will do.” Ray smirked, killing another monster. Ryan chuckled and ran off the branch and launched himself at the next tree. Ray chuckled as tree after tree fell onto the monsters. He pulled his guns back into knives, completely out of bullets, and sunk one of the nearly indestructible blades into the trees bark.

            Ray jumped off of the branch, the knife slowing his decent toward the ground. He flipped his free knife in his hand a few times, counting the remaining monsters. Ryan had taken out a considerable amount of them and was currently fighting one of the remaining five monsters.

            Ray pushed himself off of the tree, landing on top of one of the monsters, his knives burring into the skull. Ray ripped his knives free as the monster disintegrated into black goop. He ran at the next monster, faking it out before sliding under it and slashing its throat.

            Ryan punched another monster into the one Ray had just killed, leaving only one monster. “Launch me at it.” Ray smiled, getting up.

            “Alright.” Ryan laughed, picking Ray up and using his gauntlets to throw Ray at the monster. Ray smiled, pointing holding his knives over his head and pointing them at the monster. He sailed right through the beast, landing on the ground and rolling to his feet.

            Ryan laughed and ran over to Ray, pulling him into a tight hug. “You okay?” He asked, setting Ray on his feet but held him tighter.

            “I’m fine Rye.” Ray laughed, leaning up and giving Ryan a quick kiss. “Let’s head back to the village. I’m exhausted.”

            Ryan laughed and pulled his gauntlets off. He hung them from his belt and took Ray’s hand. They walked back to the village with tired smiles on their faces. They would sleep in the inn and then collect their reward tomorrow. 


	82. Bad Blood by Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has his heart broken so Ray helps him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LohGxqUVCk0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s heart was shattered, thousands of pieces rattled around in his head and he couldn’t see straight. Maybe this was his fault. No it was his fault. He doubted Gavin loved him from the beginning. He was asexual and that’s all Gavin ever wanted and now he had it. Michael was so much better than him anyway.

            Ryan wondered away from their apartment and just walked. The pieces of his heart were stabbing his body. Every step was agony and tears poured from his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. Was he really that bad?

            Ryan walked blindly and somehow ended up at Ray’s apartment. He had always gotten along well with the younger man. It didn’t really surprise him that he ended up at Ray’s door step. Ray had always tried to help him through his pains.

            Ryan didn’t have the strength to knock on Ray’s door. He just slammed his head into the door, wanting something other than his chest to ache. He fell forward, straight into Ray when the younger man opened the door.

            Ray stumbled, catching Ryan and trying to look him in the face. “Ryan? Are you okay?” Ray asked worriedly.

            Ryan sobbed and hugged Ray tightly, crying into his shoulder. Ray froze for a moment before hugging Ryan back. Ray pulled Ryan further into the apartment, kicking the door closed. They stood in the hallway leading to Ray’s door for a long time. Ryan sobbed into Ray’s shoulder and held onto him like the world would shatter if he let go.

            Ray rubbed Ryan’s back and played with his hair gently. Ryan eventually took deep breaths, trying to calm down. “What happened Rye?” Ray asked gently, making Ryan look at him.

            Ryan sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “Gavin was having sex with Michael when I got home.” He croaked, his head throbbing and his chest was a blazing fire.

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he looked angry for a long moment, searching for words. Ryan sniffed and choked on a sob, making Ray’s anger dissolve. He sighed and pulled Ryan to his couch and made him sit. He scrambled around the apartment for a moment, placing a tissue box next to Ryan and dropping the blanket the older man always loved to snuggle into when he was at Ray’s apartment.

            Ryan looked at the blanket and stared wistfully at it. He remembered curling up with Ray under it when they watched a sappy romance movie. He smiled brokenly, looking at Ray when the younger man sat next to him. Ray smiled gently at Ryan and patted his shoulder.

            Ryan sniffed and leaned into Ray, resting his head on Ray’s shoulder as the younger man wrapped them up in the blanket just like they had that night. Ray held the tissues on his lap and took a deep breath. “Want to talk about it?” He asked.

            Ryan sobbed and nodded. He ranted on and on about everything Gavin did that drove him mad. He cursed and sobbed and Ray listened to it all, passing Ryan a tissue when he needed it. Ryan eventually stopped talking and just relaxed. He just wanted to sit like this with someone he knew gave a shit.

            Ray and Ryan had always been there for each other, the R and R connection and all that. Ray was that one friend that Ryan didn’t mind cuddling with. Ryan began to wonder if Gavin was actually jealous or thought it meant that he was free to cheat.

            Something popped into Ryan’s head and he scowled. “He hated that I was asexual.” Ryan whispered, his throat raw, Gavin and Ray being the only ones who knew. “Why am I so broken?”

            “Hey.” Ray frowned, making Ryan look at him. “You’re not broken.” He said sternly, smiling at Ryan. “So you can’t have sex, so what? There are more important things than sex.”

            Ryan sobbed weakly and smiled at Ray. He hid his face in Ray’s neck and wrapped his arms around Ray. “Thank you.” He whispered, wondering where he had messed up. He always felt more comfortable around Ray. The younger man never judged him or said stupid shit that made him mad. He never called Ryan broken when they fought, he just got sarcastic and shut down. They could make up so easily. When had Gavin been a thing? Ryan couldn’t remember.

            Ray chuckled and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair. They stayed like that for a long time. Neither of them wanted to move and Ryan felt significantly better. They both were startled by Ryan’s phone going off. Ryan scowled when he looked at his phone and Gavin’s name was lit up.

            Ray frowned and looked at Ryan. “You don’t have to answer it.” He reminded Ryan, rubbing his back.

            “I want to.” Ryan croaked, taking a deep breath. “Ask him about it.”

            Ray nodded and didn’t stop rubbing Ryan’s back as he answered the phone and put it on speaker. “Yes Gavin?” Ryan tried to sound alright but he still sounded broken.

            “Love? Where are you? Are you okay?” Gavin said, sounding worried. Ryan’s hand started to shake.

            “I’m at Ray’s. I was at home.” Ryan’s voice shook and he looked like he was about to start crying again. Ray frowned and took Ryan’s free hand and squeezed it tightly. Ryan held onto Ray’s hand like it was a life line.

            “You were? Why didn’t you come in?” Gavin sounded annoyed now and Ryan flinched. “You’re always over there!”

            “I left because you were having sex with Michael.” Ryan spat, squeezing Ray’s hand so tightly that the younger man winced but tried not to show his pain on his face. “I’m always here because Ray actually cares!”

            Gavin was silent and Ryan just knew he was opening and closing his stupid mouth a million times like a fish. Ray was hugging him and he felt the tears drip off of his face. “R-Ryan, I-I we weren’t-“ Gavin stuttered.

            “You were!” Ryan shouted, sobbing painfully. “How long?”

            “A year.” Gavin whispered and Ryan threw his phone. He cried into his hands and Ray held him tightly.

            Ray carded his fingers through his hair and rocked them back and forth gently. When Ryan calmed down again, Ray stood and gathered up the pieces of his phone and set them on the coffee table. “You can stay here if you want.” He told Ryan, squeezing his hand gently.

            Ryan nodded numbly, just staring at his broken phone. “Thank you.” He croaked, looking up at Ray.

            Ray smiled back at Ryan, hugging him tightly before heading for the kitchen. “Take a nap, I’m going to make ‘real food’ for diner.” He tried to imitate Ryan’s constant complaining about Ray’s diet.

            Ryan laughed brokenly, curling up into a ball under the blanket. He fell asleep quickly, dreamless sleep claiming him with the thought that he could get used to living with Ray. 


	83. Robbers by The 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is a new at this modeling thing so why he's been paired with the famous Ray, he has no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyTxM7W2r3Q
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was stiff as a board as the photographer tried to convince him to relax. He was a small time male model. Usually he was pretty relaxed but today he was in a shoot with a famous model and he wasn’t really sure what to do with himself. The photographer was still trying to get him to relax when the other model walked in.

            Ryan nearly had to do a double take. The kid that had walked in was short and wearing a heavy purple hoodie. He was wearing a black beanie and smiled mischievously at Ryan. He looked nothing like all of the pictures Ryan had seen of him.

            “Ray!” The photographer smiled, hugging the model before waving him toward the changing room. “Quickly change.”

            Ray laughed and nodded, looking at Ryan again before disappearing into the room. Ryan stared after the other model in confusion. Was that kid really the famous Ray Narvaez Jr? There was no way. Then again, everyone looked tall in pictures.

            Ray reappeared a moment later dressed in tight fitting clothes that hugged him just right. Ryan blushed lightly, looking anywhere but Ray. He had a bit of a man-crush on Ray, he was pretty and seemed like a decent person from what he read.

            “You’re Ryan right?” Ray asked, smiling cutely at Ryan, offering him his hand. “You’re in high school too?”

            Ryan nodded, taking Ray’s hand with unfortunately sweaty palms. “Y-yeah, I’m a senior.”

            “You’re a year older than me.” Ray smiled, not commenting on Ryan’s nerves. Instead he walked a small circle around Ryan, settling for leaning against him. “And you’re really good looking so calm down.”

            Ryan blushed, stiff once again. He didn’t know what to do. Ray looked so natural and relaxed leaning against him like that. Wait, did he just call him handsome? Oh shit, now he really didn’t know what to do with himself.

            Ray laughed lightly, taking Ryan’s hand and placing it on his hip. Ryan bit his lip and looked at Ray awkwardly, hand moving to hover over Ray’s hip. The younger boy laughed and put Ryan’s hand firmly on his hip. “Relax.” He smiled at Ryan and he actually felt himself relax.

            He smiled awkwardly back at Ray and looked at the photographer as she studied them. He was used to having just his torso or his legs being photographed, not his entire body. As the photographer adjusted them, leaving them generally in the position Ray had chosen, Ray kept Ryan calm with jokes about random things.

            Ray seemed excited when Ryan laughed at an obscure video game joke and continued to make game jokes. Ryan was completely relaxed as the shoot went on. He and Ray traded quips to make the other laugh. Somewhere along the line it became a competition to see who could make the other break and laugh just as a picture was taken.

            Surprisingly, most of the pictures of them laughing were the best out of the entire shoot. The photographer let them go early so they talked as they changed. They traded numbers and before long were talking to each other constantly every day. The magazine that had set them up together requested more shoots of them so they started to work together more often.

            Ray smiled brightly at Ryan when he came into the studio. Ryan chuckled and hugged Ray when the younger boy nearly tackled him to the ground. They chatted happily as Ryan changed. He raised an eyebrow when the photographer gave them a shit eating grin when they returned to the set up.

            Everything was normal for a while, then the photographer positioned them in a very romantic way, Ryan’s arms wrapped around Ray’s waist and the younger boy’s hands on his chest. “Now kiss!” She told them cheerfully.

            “Wait, what?!” Ryan gasped, looking at Ray with a bright red face. He was met with Ray’s lips on his.

            Ryan froze for a moment before giving into the feelings he had been ignoring. He kissed Ray back and then they were lost in the moment. Ryan didn’t even realize that the photographer wasn’t even taking their picture as Ray’s hands slid up his shoulders to tangle in his hair.

            They pulled apart panting and kissed again without a second thought. When they pulled apart again, they smiled dreamily at each other, jumping when the photographer squealed how cute they were.

            Both boys blushed but didn’t’ separate. “Was I just set up?” Ryan asked, smiling at Ray.

            “Maybe.” Ray laughed sheepishly. “How about a date?”     

            “Of course.” Ryan laughed and kissed Ray’s cheek. They both stiffened when they heard the camera click. They looked at the photographer who ran off with her camera. She came back a moment later with a large picture in her hand.

            Ryan chuckled at the picture of him kissing Ray’s cheek. Ray was smiling brightly and Ryan’s lips were upturned slightly. They were chest to chest and looked like a lifelong couple still deeply in love with each other.

            Ray smiled at Ryan who happily took the photo from the photographer. That was his favorite picture of them together, even ten years later and after nearly a million wedding photos.


	84. Diary by Hollywood Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of those years of killing were catching up to him. Really, Ryan should have expected that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sp3ID4AfoA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stared at the ceiling of his room. He did not want to get up. He just wanted to lay there and waste his day away. His head was heavy and horrors bounced around in his mind. The bags under his eyes were darker than they should have been and he was pale and thin. Years of killing had finally caught up with him.

            Ryan pulled himself out of his bed and shuffled toward his shower. He didn’t even look at the razor as he stepped into the shower and turned the water on. His beard was getting a bit out of control but he didn’t really care at that point.

            His mind was a dark haze and he wondered if maybe it was time to retire. He stood in the shower for an hour not doing anything but staring the shower floor. Ryan sighed and washed, getting out of the shower quickly. Maybe he should just let the next fucker who dared to cross him kill him. That seemed like a good way to go out.

            Ryan wondered around his apartment, dressing lazily before staring blankly at the rotting food in his fridge. He didn’t want to eat, hadn’t wanted to in days. He sighed and gabbed a box of crackers and nibbled on them as he collapsed onto his couch.

            He didn’t do anything but nibble on crackers and think about how he started out as a mercenary. He couldn’t really remember but he knew things were much simpler then. He wasn’t suffering from the nightmares of seeing the face of every person he had killed. He didn’t have to feel their pain and wish he was one of them. He was haunted by his past and that really shouldn’t have surprised him.

            “Just shoot me already.” He frowned when his voice slurred. He had always hated talking. “That’s what you’re here for right?”

            There was silence and he was beginning to wonder if he was talking to himself now. Someone sat heavily on the other end of the couch and Ryan glanced at the assassin sent to kill him. The younger man was wearing a purple hoodie and had a well-trimmed beard. A pistol sat in his lap and he was staring at it blankly.

            “I was.” The man admitted slowly. “I don’t think I will though.”

            “Why?” Ryan croaked, feeling anger bubble in his chest. “I’m a monster, I’ve killed so many people! You were hired to kill me, kill me!” He shouted, not even caring who had hired the man.

            The man frowned and shook his head, moving his pistol away from Ryan. “The fact that you think you’re a monster just tells you how human you are.” He pointed out, looking Ryan with clear brown eyes. “I can’t bring myself to kill someone who wants to die.”

            Ryan stared at the man, tears streaming down his face. He held his head and shook. “I don’t want to be like this.” He whispered. “I’m a monster.”

            “You should retire. Go off the grid and live in the woods as a lumber jack or something.” The man shrugged. “You don’t want to die.”

            Ryan sobbed quietly. How could this man he didn’t even know understand him so easily? Was he that much of an open book? “Come on.” He man said, pulling on Ryan’s arm. He dragged Ryan out of his apartment and into a car.

            Ryan let himself be dragged, staring at nothing as they drove for hours. They were well into the woods when they finally stopped. The man finally took a hardly traveled dirt road that lead to a cabin in the woods. The man pulled Ryan into the house, fully furnished and stocked.

            “Live here.” He told Ryan, patting his shoulder and leaving again. Ryan stood in the middle of the room and his mind was suddenly quiet. He passed days in a daze. Clothes that fit him would appear and there was nothing sharp but an axe in the house. Ryan just sat in the house, eating what he could find. He didn’t see the man again.

            The third week there, Ryan picked up the axe and went outside. He wondered over to a tree and started to chop it down. The silence had been killing him, even his mind was empty. The _thunk_ of the axe hitting the tree was soothing and Ryan was smiling for the first time in years.

            The man returned four months later. Ryan had picked up whittling and carving the wood he cut down. The man smiled at him when he got out of his car, boxes upon boxes of supplies filling the car.

            “Good to see you’re still breathing.” The man laughed as Ryan silently stood and helped him unload the boxes into the house. “I’m Ray by the way. Figured I would tell you because you are living in my safe house.”

            Ryan gave Ray a short nod as they finished putting the boxes away. He grabbed a small charm he had whittled. It looked like his skull mask that he had left behind. Ray took it gently and look up at Ryan in confusion. 

            Ryan didn’t say anything because he was still depressed and hated himself but he had to thank the man who had bothered to save him. Ray seemed to understand and held the charm tightly in his hand. “You’re welcome.” He chuckled before leaving.

            Ray would return every four months. Each time, Ryan would give him a box of statues and charms that he had made. He didn’t really care what Ray did with them, he just wanted to see someone have them.

            He had been staying in the cabin for nearly a year and a half when he spoke for the first time. “Hey Ray.” He croaked when the man had walked over to him. Ray’s shoulders jumped in shocked but he smiled at Ryan and talked to him like they were old friends.

            Ray appeared more often after that. Slowly Ryan started to talk more and more and he opened up to Ray. His depression melted away and he hadn’t realized that this place was what he needed. Everyone heals differently.

            Ray would come and go at strange intervals and Ryan started to worry at some point. Ray would often return after a long span of time with a new scar or a limp. Ray’s right leg seemed to be permanently damaged and a few of Ray’s fingers were broken and never set properly.

            “You’re getting amazing at this.” Ray marveled as he looked over a statue of the goddess Athena. He still had the charm Ryan had given him five years ago, he wore it around his neck on a leather cord.

            “I wish you would stay.” Ryan said bluntly, shocking Ray. “You’re going to turn into me.”

            Ray stared at Ryan and laughed weakly. “I’m fine Rye. Don’t worry about me.”

            “You saved my life!” Ryan insisted, frowning at Ray. “I don’t want to lose you.”

            Ray gave Ryan a pained look and that was the last they talked about it. Ray left like he always did and didn’t return for a long time. Ryan had plenty of supplies but he was too worried to eat properly. He carved Ray nearly twenty times. He was so scared that Ray would never return.

            His heart pounded painfully against his chest when he saw a car pull up and Ray smiled at him. He ran out of the cabin and wrapped Ray into a tight hug. Ray laughed and hugged Ryan back reassuring him. Ryan didn’t want to listen to it so he kissed Ray.

When Ray kissed back Ryan knew that Ray wouldn’t be leaving again unless it was for food or to sell the carvings Ryan made. 


	85. King for a Day by Pierce the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe jumping off the bridge and into the water wasn't the best idea, but they were alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJALJFcnEiQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Rye!” Ray shouted unsure as he looked down at the water. “I don’t think-“

            “Keep your mouth closed!” Ryan ordered, taking Ray’s hand and jumping off the bridge, pulling Ray with him.

            Ray’s mouth snapped shut and he grit his teeth as they fell. The water was fast approaching and he squeezed his eyes shut. He had a death grip on Ryan’s hand but he still let go when they slammed into the water.

            Ray’s eyes snapped open and he searched around. His lungs were burning, begging for air. He searched around, not sure up from down. Looking up and seeing divided light, he pushed himself up and surfaced with a gasp.

            He treaded fast waters and searched around. “Ryan!” He shouted, searching around for the older man. He flinched when bullets hit the water around him. He looked up at the bridge and saw the police shouting and aiming at him.

            Ray took a deep breath and dived under water, avoiding bullets as he swam under the bridge. He grabbed onto a rock that just barely jutted out of the water. The concrete resonated the sounds of cars passing over head and the roar of the river. “Ryan!” He shouted again, his voice echoing. He searched for the skull mask he knew so well but couldn’t see it anyway.

            He gasped and struggled when something grabbed his leg, glaring at Ryan as the man surfaced laughing. “Ryan!” He growled, pushing the older man with his free hand. “Now’s not the time for that shit!”

            Ryan laughed again, his mask thrown away and face paint washed away by the water. He wrapped his arms around Ray and held him tightly. “Relax Ray, we’ll just wait here until the police leave then get out.”

            Ray grumbled to himself, leaning into Ryan’s warmth. The water was chilling him to the bone. Ray was a lot thinner than Ryan and didn’t have nearly as much muscle to keep him warm. Ryan frowned and pulled Ray closer to him, taking over holding onto the rock. Ray curled into Ryan’s chest, breathing on his fingers to warm them.

            They were both shivering when Ryan decided that they could leave the water. They stayed close together as they swam to the shore. Staying low and shivering, they approached the road and waited for a car to stop near them. Ryan threw open the car and pulled the driver out. Ray ran around to the other side and climbed into the car.

            He glanced into the back and winced. “Rye, different car.” Ray sighed, getting out again and running toward the car stopped behind the one they were trying to steal.

            Ryan groaned and followed Ray, throwing the next driver out and getting in. “Kids in the back?” He asked as he checked the back of the car they were in and relaxing when it was empty.

            Ray nodded and curled up in the passenger seat. Ryan drove quickly toward their apartment. They had assassinated a visiting diplomat but the police had caught them getting into their getaway car. Ryan had to admit, jumping off the bridge wasn’t his best idea but they were alive.

            They were both shivering badly as they drove. Ryan could hear Ray’s teeth chattering and Ray could see that Ryan was much paler than normal. They ditched the car close to their apartment and walked the rest of the way.

            Ray’s hands were shaking too much to get the key into the lock. Ryan wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist and pressed his chest to his back. He gently took Ray’s hand and helped guide the key into the lock.

            Once in the apartment, Ryan stripped them both down to nothing and wrapped Ray tightly up in a blanket before carrying the younger man to their room. Cradling Ray to his chest, he cocooned them in the comforter. They slowly stopped shivering and the click of teeth stopped.

            They drifted off to sleep between jokes and kisses. They woke up with runny noses and small fevers but nothing that they couldn’t handle. Neither of them moved from the warm cocoon they were in. Ray untangled himself from his blanket to be closer to Ryan. The ghosting of skin on skin prompted lazy sex that warmed them to their bones.

            They took a warm shower together before dressing and leaving the apartment. They would get their payment and then go to the next city. When they arrived to their client’s home, they were met with a smiling mustached man with a bloody knife. 

            “Here for your payment?” He asked broadly with a lazy smile. “You’ll get it, but I have some draft papers for you.” 


	86. Red Flag by Billy Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray really needed to pay attention to who was teaching classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjMlOMJo6XE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray wasn’t really sure what he was getting into when he walked into a world debate class. The description had been interesting, they would pick a topic each class and debate their positions on it. At the end of the semester they would write a paper about an argument that they felt strongly about. It was a level three hundred class which was impressive for Ray to take as a college freshmen but he had plenty of credits from his high school.

            He wasn’t really surprised when he was the first one in the small room. Even the professor wasn’t there yet. There were comfy looking plush chairs with tiny desks attached to them arranged in a circle. Ray sighed and sat at a desk at random. He set his backpack at his feet and pulled out his notebook.

            After two minutes he pulled out his phone and checked to make sure that they were actually having class. He didn’t have any emails about it so he assumed that he was much earlier than he thought he was.

            He looked at the door when someone walked through and he instantly was nervous. A tall man in a nice suit jacket and button down shirt walked into the class and smiled at Ray. Was Professor Haywood really the teacher for this class? God damnit.

            Haywood was the youngest professor at the college, he was only a year older than most of the seniors. He was apparently a child prodigy and had gone to college at the same time that he had gone to high school. He was published in multiple subjects and could really do anything with his life but he decided to be a professor. He was a good man and fun to talk to, but because he was not only close to everyone in age but also very good looking, he was the talk of the campus.

            Ray had Haywood last semester and had made a great connection with the professor. Ray went to Haywood for his problems more than his RA. Haywood never minded, he liked helping all of his students. However, he and Ray seemed much closer than any of the other student-teacher relations. Ray viewed it as being good friends with just another guy who didn’t control his grade. Granted, Ray did do really well last semester and maybe he was hiding his feelings but so be it.

The reason he was nervous was because he got shit for it. The students who were constantly swooning after the professor tortured him constantly. There were rumors about he and Haywood and Ray had to figure out when was the best time to go to the professor’s office when no one would see him.

Ryan had no idea, being the oblivious guy that he was. A few of the teachers new of the rumors but assured Ray that it was alright. He didn’t really believe them but he supposed it didn’t matter. He had hoped that not having a class with Haywood would mean the torturing would stop even if he still went to see the professor. He really should have looked at who was teaching his classes and he really wanted to take this class.

Fuck it, jealous weirdos be damned. He and Haywood were just friends anyway. The professor would never dream of breaking the rules for anyone. “Hey Ray!” Haywood said cheerfully, sitting next to Ray. “I’m a little surprised that you managed to get into this class.”

“I had credits from high school.” Ray shrugged, smiling back at the professor. “I didn’t know you were teaching it.”

“It’s says so on the sign up.” Haywood laughed, pulling out a stack of paper form his pack.

“I wasn’t paying attention.” Ray admitted sheepishly, glancing at the others students arriving. He didn’t recognize any of them but then again, he was the only freshmen in the class.

A few of the girls chattered excitedly with Haywood as they sat down. A few sent Ray a curious look. The two other guys in the class just ignored everyone. This was going to be an interesting class.

Haywood started the class by passing out the syllabus. Ray read it over as Haywood droned on about the things Ray had already read. The class looked easy as hell it was all participation but the paper would count for a lot of their grade. Ray smiled as he looked over the topics that they would be discussing.

Sexuality and Gender was the first topic that they were going to talk about and he was excited. He wondered how much the others knew about the topic. He didn’t suspect much and he hoped that they would all be understanding. Nothing like coming out to your entire class over a debate.

They didn’t discuss anything for that class. Haywood told them to research the topic for next class so that they would be ready for the discussion. They were dismissed but Ray hung back and talked with Haywood.

“Those are some difficult classes for a freshmen.” Haywood commented as he and Ray walked toward the café. “Are you sure you can manage it?”

Ray shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “I can try.” He chuckled. “I mean, I can drop them if any of them seem too hard.”

Haywood smiled and nodded. “I don’t think you’ll need to worry. You did very well last semester.” They got lunch at the café and talked as they ate. They eventually parted, Haywood had a meeting and Ray had class to get to.

Ray was buzzing in his seat the next class. He had his iPad in front of him, different charts and diagrams enlarged on slides. He already knew a considerable amount about sexuality and gender. The other students drifted in, some looking excited and others looking pissed off. Ray had a sinking feeling in his stomach but he brushed it off.

Haywood was the last one in the class, sitting next to Ray yet again. “Alright! We’ll be starting the next three discussion days on the topic of gender and sexuality.” He said cheerfully. “Who would like to start?”

There was a long pause before Ray meekly raised his hand. Haywood beamed at him and nodded for him to start talking. He knew Ray was awkward when it came to talking in groups. “Okay, so uh.” Ray bit his lip and tried to gather his thoughts. There were a lot of eyes looking at him. “Maybe we should start with seeing what people actually know about sexuality and gender?” He said meekly.

Haywood nodded and looked at the other students. Ray was actually happy to find that the majority of the students knew something and were pretty open to everything. Haywood seemed just as relieved, letting a very annoyed looking boy speak. “What the fuck are you guys talking about? There’s two genders and everyone is straight.”

The room was silent and Ray frowned. No one seemed willing to argue with the student so he took the lead. “There isn’t just the two genders and not everyone is straight.” He argued sternly. “Some people are transgender, gender fluid, agender, and other genders. They’re valid genders and existences. There’s a lot of different sexualities as well.”

“That’s stupid as shit.” The boy snorted, the rest of the class looking extremely uncomfortable. “This is just one of those phases isn’t it?”

Ray flinched and frowned. He refused to be hurt or angered by words. “It’s not a phase. Asexual people aren’t just a phase or broken. Transgender people aren’t in a phase, they’re people. These things have existed for centuries!”

“The romans accepted homosexual relationships.” A girl added, smiling at Ray. “And there are many cases of transgender people throughout history.”

Ray smiled and nodded. “Exactly. None of us are broken.”

“Us?” The boy sneered, smirking at Ray. “Are you one of them?”

All eyes were on Ray and he felt uncomfortable for first time since class started. He glanced at Ryan who was giving him a reassuring smile. “Y-yeah I am. I’m asexual and transgender.” He shrugged awkwardly.

The class was silent and he shrank in his seat. His parents had always been supportive and helped him in any way that they could. “You’re a piece of shit.” The boy snarled after a moment and Ray flinched. The entire class paled and looked at the boy in shock.

“Out.” Ray jumped at the tone Haywood had taken. He looked at the professor and he looked like a bull who had seen a red flag. “Now.”

The classroom echoed the sound of the door slamming as Haywood dragged the boy out of the classroom. Ray swallowed thickly and felt nauseous. “Um, so what does asexual mean?” One of the girls asked Ray with a reassuring smile.

Ray wasn’t really sure how it happened, but he became the leader of discussion. Once everyone was generally clear on all of the sexualities and genders, he brought up current issues. He smiled and offered his opinion like everyone else as they talked about the right to marriage and the role of religion in politics.

The rest of the class had been extremely supportive and Ray had actually helped some of the students realize their own sexuality. When Haywood returned it was too laughter and smiles as they discussed how they should deal with the churches who were particularly cruel.

“I mean, the bible doesn’t even say that!” A biblical archeology major laughed.

“I vote we put them on a small island somewhere so they can live in their own world.” A political science major suggested.

Ray laughed and smiled at Haywood. “We continued discussion.” He said, catching the professor up.

Haywood chuckled and listened to the students talk, respecting each other. He smiled more when he realized that Ray was really leading discussion. He sat back and let the conversation continue, bringing them back on topic if they went too far off. If conversation died down and Ray was searching for a topic, Haywood would throw a question out and it would start again.

“Good job today Ray.” Haywood smiled as the other students left.

Ray smiled sheepishly. “Thanks. About that kid.”

“Don’t worry about him.” Haywood shook his head. “It’s been taken care of.”

Ray smiled and nodded. The boy never returned to class and everyone was rather happy about that. They happily and healthily debated all of the topics Haywood had set for them. The paper was hard as hell but Ray loved the class and writing the paper.

The semester over, Ray stayed at the college and worked with Haywood on his book about gender studies. They grew closer over video game breaks and debates over everything. Perhaps they went a little too far after the first kiss but that was fine. They were good at hiding everything. 


	87. Why Do You Only Call Me When You're High? by The Arctic Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gents have been gone for far too long and the lads break out the drugs to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpfazVLZmlg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray and Ryan hardly ever partook in the drugs and alcohol that the others offered them when they were stressed or angry. Since they were rarely angry, stress often brought Ray to a joint or Ryan to a glass of Geoff’s whisky, however.

            Ray was stressed today, all of the lads were. The gents had gone out four days ago for a job and none of them had heard from them since. Michael and Gavin started smoking after the first day. Ray gave in on the third.

            Ray blew the smoke out in rings as he laid collapsed on the couch. Michael and Gavin were giggling to themselves on the other couch. They always got giddy when high, Ray just got calmed. It was nice not to feel like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He was still worried about Ryan and the others gents but he could actually thinking about it rationally. He wouldn’t trust himself with a gun though.

            Ray was far from addicted to any drugs. He hated doing them, they made his lungs burn and his head foggy when he would rather it be sharp. However, he was stressed and was losing sleep. They were safe so Ray let loose and relaxed.

            Ray’s phone buzzed, much to his surprise, and he glanced at the blinding screen. He had three messages and one missed call from Ryan. He frowned and called the gent. “You always call when I’m high.” He slurred over the phone when Ryan picked up.

            Ryan didn’t say anything for a long moment and Ray wondered if he had actually called Ryan. “How high are you?” The older man snorted.

            “Enough to stop stressing.” Ray chuckled lightly, his head in the literally clouds that floated around the apartment. “When are you coming home?”

            “In a few hours.” Ryan sighed, Geoff and Jack arguing in the background. “Michael and Gavin aren’t drinking as they bake themselves, are they?”

            Ray looked over at Michael and Gavin who were heavily making out with each other. Ray snorted and looked back at the ceiling. “They’re too busy sucking face. Geoff and Jack better hurry before they don’t get any.”

            Ryan barked a laughed and Ray smiled when Ryan relied Ray’s message word for word. The other gents were loud in the background and Ray laughed out right. “We’ll be home soon rose.” Ryan promised before hanging up.

            Ray hummed to himself, setting his phone on his stomach. He looked at Michael and Gavin who were on different stages of undress, Michael’s lips attached to Gavin’s neck. Ray reached around and eventually found a pillow. He launched it at his friends, honestly surprised that he managed to hit them.

            “What the fuck?!” Michael slurred with a laugh, looking at Ray with glazed eyes. Gavin was still moaning like Michael was already fucking him. Ray knew that they were completely gone.

            “They’re coming home.” Ray chuckled airily, looking at the ceiling again. “Just wanted to tell you before you started fucking on the couch.”

            “Geoff!” Gavin giggled, squirming out from under Michael. “He’s coming home?”

            Michael laughed and just collapsed on the couch. Ray chuckled and nodded, squirming when Gavin climbed on top of him. The Brit snuggled his face into Ray’s hair and held him tightly. “Ryan’s lucky X-Ray.”

            Ray snorted and rolled, dropping Gavin on the ground. “Yep.” He said as Gavin squawked and giggled on the floor.

            The gents returned shortly after that. Geoff instantly whined about the smell of weed but happily collected his Brit and disappeared into their room. Jack just chuckled and pulled Michael into their room.

            Ray smiled up at Ryan and held his arms out to him. Ryan chuckled, pulling his mask off and tossing it onto the couch. He easily picked Ray up and carried him to their room. Once placed on their bed, Ray tossed his jacket and shoes away and snuggled into the bed.

Ryan removed his work outfit and cleaned his face. He was wearing sweats and a simple t-shirt when he finally joined Ray in bed. The younger man smiled and instantly snuggled into Ryan and buried his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck. The older man’s scent replaced the smell of weed stuck in Ray’s nose.

“What happened?” Ray asked dreamily as Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. “You were supposed to be back yesterday.”

“Nothing back, we just had more opposition to deal with than we thought.” Ryan said, his left hand playing with Ray’s hair while his other arm was wrapped loosely around Ray’s hips. “We’re fine, sorry for not calling sooner.”

Ray shook his head and relaxed. “It’s fine Rye.” He slurred, eyes drooping. “Sleeeeeep.”

Ryan laughed and kissed Ray’s head. Unlike the others, Ryan never had sex with Ray when he was high. Ray wasn’t a horny druggy, he was a sleepy, calm druggy. Michael and Gavin would fuck anything that walked but Ray just wanted to cuddle and sleep.

Ryan happily offered cuddles when Ray was like this. The younger man was rare with his displays of affection unless they were alone together for a long enough time. Their work didn’t give them much freedom so Ryan took the cuddles when they were offered.

Ray was sleeping happily and Ryan watched him for a while with a gentle smile. He kissed the younger man’s head again before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 


	88. Raining on Sunday by Keith Urban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan get a well deserved day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFoecPObmpQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ryan groaned when the alarm clock went off. He glared at the device and resisted the urge to throw it. Ray stirred next to him, wrinkling his nose and cracking an eye open to look at Ryan as he turned the clock off.

“You shouldn’t have been a professor.” Ray’s voice slurred with sleep as he let Ryan go to snuggle into the covers.

Ryan snorted and slid out of bed. He wanted nothing more than to sleep in and be with Ray all day but of course he had a job to do. He sighed and peaked out of their window and froze.

Smiling, Ryan quickly went over to his computer and checked his email. Due to the fact that nearly a foot of snow had fallen, the college had canceled all classes and professors didn’t have to come in. Ryan shut his computer off and flopped on top of Ray.

“Hey!” Ray laughed, struggling under Ryan. “What about work?”

“Schools canceled.” Ryan smiled, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. He peppered kisses to Ray’s shoulder, as he moved them to spoon comfortably.

Ray leaned back against Ryan and smiled. “So we’re not doing shit today?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Do you have to go to the shop?” Ryan inquired, pulling Ray closer and kissing his head.

“Well considering that I’m my own boss and they canceled school, nope.” Ray smiled, tangling his fingers with Ryan’s.

“Then we’re doing jack shit.” Ryan chuckled with a content sigh.

They slept in until one in the evening. Ryan woke up first, smiling when Ray had turned in his sleep. The younger man was pulled close to his chest, his hair a mess. Ryan gently smoothed his hair out, letting Ray sleep for as long as he wanted.

He lazed in bed, holding Ray tightly, for another hour before Ray woke up and blinked up at him. “Morning.” Ray smiled cutely, shifting to kiss Ryan on the lips.

Ryan chuckled and kissed back, rubbing Ray’s back. “It’s afternoon actually.” He said when they pulled apart. “But who cares?”

Ray laughed, blushing lightly when Ryan started to kiss his neck. “You apparently don’t. We should eat Rye.”

Ryan hummed, continuing to kiss at Ray’s neck. He easily pinned Ray to the bed, straddling the younger man’s hips and leaving a trail of hickies from Ray’s jaw to his collar bone. Ray squirmed and moaned quietly, rutting their hips together. A low moan rumbled through Ryan’s chest when Ray rutted their hips together just right. Ryan was never happier that Ray preferred to sleep without a shirt.

They were starving by the time they had finished and cleaned up. Ryan made them a frozen pizza, kissing Ray lazily as they waited for the oven to go off. They had little time to themselves between work and even more work. Ray ran his own flower shop and Ryan always had an endless amount of papers to grade.

They were going to take a free day when they could get one. They downed the pizza quickly before returning to bed to just lazy around for the rest of the day. They were both still exhausted and everything seemed like too much effort.

Ryan listened to Ray rant about a particularly annoying customer that he had recently. He watched Ray’s face twist with emotion, his eyes darkening and brightening along with the stories plot. His lips turning up and down at annoying or funny parts of the story. His nose would crinkle as he laughed and his breathing gently moved his trimmed beard.

Ray was always so beautiful to Ryan. Just watching him talk got his heart going. He wanted nothing more than to watch Ray all day like this. He hopped that school was canceled again tomorrow so they could have another lazy day together.

Ryan laughed along with Ray at the end of the story, kissing the younger man’s cheek. “How’s the school been?” Ray asked Ryan with a happy smile.

Ryan chuckled and remembered a particularly interesting conversation that he had with one of the history professors. He retold the professor’s story to Ray to the best of his ability. Ray watched his face intently, memorizing every detail on Ryan’s face. Ray paid as much attention as Ryan did, but Ryan had no idea what details Ray noticed the most. It just made him happy to think that Ray found Ryan just as handsome as Ryan found Ray.

They eventually stopped talking, drifting off to sleep. It had snowed the entire day away and there was a foot and a half more on the ground by the time they woke up the next morning. The plows had even given up trying to clean the roads.

Ryan and Ray smiled at each other before kissing gently. They drifted back to sleep, ecstatic to have another day off.


	89. Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan can't be dating, but maybe it's time to open the bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojOXAxUk1bQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Michael and Gavin watched Ray and Ryan talk as they played games. “Do you really think they’re fucking?” Michael asked with a disbelieving frown. “If they are, do you think they fuck with the mask on?”

            Gavin snorted and shook his head. “Look at them Micoo. Ryan doesn’t like talking to the rest of us.”

            “That doesn’t mean they’re fucking.” Michael pointed out, watching his best friend and the creepy mercenary play video games and chat casually. He had no idea how Ray wasn’t freaked out by Ryan’s skull mask.

            “They have to be!” Gavin squawked quietly. “Ryan’s friends with Geoff and Jack but he treats Ray differently.”

            “Does he?” Jack asked, having come into the kitchen to get a beer. Michael and Gavin were watching the pair in question from the bar attached to the kitchen.

            Gavin nodded quickly, pointing at the two playing games, feigning innocence. “Ryan never sits that close to any of us!”

            Jack leaned against the bar next to Michael and considered their friends for a moment. “You have a point. Ryan’s usually standing unless he’s sitting next to Ray.”

            “That still doesn’t mean they’re fucking.” Michael groaned, shaking his head. “Ray’s as straight as he shots.”

            “I donno, he had some pretty good trick shots.” Jack joked.

            “And he talks about dicks a little too much for someone completely straight.” Geoff added, sitting next to Gavin on the bar. “I’ve known Ryan for a while now and he definitely has never really been close to anyone like he is with Ray.”

            “So they’re dating!” Gavin declared with a gloating smile.

            Geoff snorted and Jack shook his head. “I didn’t say that.” Geoff said, patting Gavin’s back a little roughly.

            “Exactly, I don’t think Ryan is capable of loving anyone anyway.” Michael nodded, sipping his beer.

            Jack frowned at them and shook his head. “I’m with Gavin on this. They might not be dating currently but the feeling is definitely there.”

            “Exactly!” Gavin laughed, smiling at Jack. “Ray is the same way! Neither of them tend to get close to anyone.”

            “Ray’s close to us asshole.” Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. “But he does talk to Ryan a lot.”

            “Goes out with him a lot too.” Geoff added, pouring himself a glass of whisky. “Maybe it’s one sided?”

            “Or two sided.” Gavin interjected. “They’re both acting strange.”

            “They have gone a little ballistic when the other is hurt.” Jack pointed out. “I still stand by that they like each other but aren’t dating yet.”

            “If that is the case, should we open bets?” Michael asked, looking at his crew members. “I bet that it’ll take them a year to start dating.”

            “Twenty on three months!” Gavin chirped optimistically.

            “Oh come on. We’re not betting on this.” Jack frowned, shaking his head although he was considering dates.

            “Twenty on six months.” Geoff added and Jack had to cave after that.

            “Twenty on eight months.” Jack sighed, chuckling as he shook his head.

            Michael smirked at his friends and shook his head. “No way, if we’re doing this the pot better be good.”

            “Fine, make all of our bets a thousand.” Geoff laughed and Gavin squawked about not having that much money although they all knew that he did. “What do we do if none of us win?”

            “We keep our money.” Michael nodded, smiling.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray whispered as the others discussed their bets.

            “Yes?” Ryan whispered back, bumping his knee against Ray’s.

            Ray chuckled and killed Ryan in Halo again, ending their match. “Think we should do something about them?”

            “I’m wearing face paint.” Ryan set his controller aside and Ray could hear the smile in his voice.

            “I don’t give a fuck.” Ray laughed lightly. “Hey assholes.” He said standing and looking at the bar.

            Everyone turned to look at him with curious looks. They hadn’t exactly been quiet but Ray and Ryan usual didn’t listen to anything around them when they played games. “What’s up buddy?” Geoff smiled around his glass of whisky.

            “We win the bet.” Ryan said, pulling his mask off and kissing Ray deeply in the same motion. Ray’s arms went around Ryan’s neck and Ray pulled him close but his waist. The rest of the crew watched them with their jaws hanging toward the floor.

            “I knew it!” Gavin squawked when they pulled back from the kiss, still holding each other.

            “Fuck!” Michael groaned with a laugh. “We’re all out a thousand now.”

            Geoff just laughed hard, his head hitting the bar. Jack smiled brightly at them. “Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked.

            Ray and Ryan smiled, although Ryan’s smile was fleeting because his mask was back over his head. “We like our secrets.” Ray shrugged, whipping the paint from his face. They let go of each and stood apart like they hadn’t just made out.

            “No fucking in the apartment.” Geoff calmed down, whipping his eye. The others laughed as Ray and Ryan just smiled. They hooked their fingers together just out of sight of the others. They had been dating for nearly two years now and none of them had noticed until recently. Maybe they were slipping up but maybe it was just getting harder for them to keep their secret. 


	90. Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one night stand, so why was Ray standing here like a moron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAWkxVvGSjs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stared awkwardly at the apartment door in front of him. This was stupid. He shouldn’t be here. It was a one night thing. He was a hardened criminal damnit, he shouldn’t be pinning after some man he had a one night stand with. Yet, here he was.

            He couldn’t get Ryan out of his head. He kept telling himself that it was a one night thing. They were both sober at a bar that their friends had dragged them to. They could talk easily and Ray hadn’t had a good fuck in a long time. Apparently neither had Ryan because at the idea of bring Ray home got the older man on his feet in seconds.

            God the sex was good. Ray thought it was because he hadn’t had any in a while. However, once he left Ryan’s apartment after their business was finished and the older man was sleeping, Ray’s skin itched.

            He itched to have Ryan’s hands on him again. The older man was just right. All of the other people Ray had lured to a hotel room just didn’t cut it. They kissed too much, didn’t make enough noise, didn’t snicker at Ray’s short quips. Every night he dreamed of Ryan and now he was at the man’s apartment.

            Ray took a deep breath and knocked. As soon as he did so, he realized that Ryan might not even want to see him. He panicked, but before he could make a run for it, Ryan was opening the door. Ryan looked at Ray shocked and they just stared awkwardly at each other for a long moment.

            Ray suddenly realized that Ryan could have a million one night stands and couldn’t remember Ray at all. He honestly didn’t know which thought was worse. He was surprised when Ryan smiled at him. “Ray. I honestly didn’t think I’d see you again.”

            Ray’s lips twitched up awkwardly and he shrugged. “Well uh, here I am.” He said lamely.

            Ryan chuckled, eyes glinting mischievously. “Want to come in?” He asked, stepping aside so Ray could come into the apartment.

            “Yeah.” Ray nodded, not really sure where this was going to go. Maybe Ryan was also a mercenary who was trying to kill him? His brain really needed to shut up.

            Ray squeaked surprised when he was pinned to the door as soon as it closed. Ryan was kissing him desperately and Ray gave in as soon as his brain caught up. His fingers went right into Ryan’s hair, the older man’s hair soft and silky. Everything was perfect. Ryan’s hands on his hips, the way his kissed Ray like he was the only thing on Ryan’s mind, the moans that rumbled through Ryan’s chest as Ray rutted their hips together.

            “Sorry.” Ryan mumbled once he pulled away from the kiss, going straight for Ray’s neck. Ray moaned as Ryan slid his leg between his, allowing him to grind against him.

            “’s fine.” Ray gasped out, Ryan’s hands sliding from his hips to grope his ass. “Fuck.”

            “Gladly.” Ryan fucking _purred_ and Ray laughed. They fucked against the door, Ray struggling to keep himself quiet.

            They didn’t stop when they finished at the door way. They made it to the couch, clothes thrown away and they properly went at it. Ryan’s stamina was fucking amazing and Ray was seeing stars.

            Ray left before Ryan woke up. However, he was back the next week. He could only stand being away from Ryan for so long. It was like he was addicted to the older man. By the fifth week, he had stopped leaving when Ryan fell asleep. By the third month he stopped coming just for sex.

            After a year they actually went on a date. Ryan was an animator for an advertisement company. He was a giant nerdy teddy bear and was everything Ray wasn’t. He was a law abiding citizen who made good money. Ray was a hardened criminal that had horrible insomnia because he was afraid to sleep and refused to take the medication he could afford to pay for with his dirty money.

            Ryan even knew all of that and he didn’t care. He just didn’t want Ray to bring his work home unless he was badly hurt and needed help. Ray was so in love with Ryan that he didn’t know what to do with himself. Ryan never asked questions or got on Ray’s case about his job. He just loved him unconditionally and Ray wasn’t sure how to pay him back for that.

            Ray would do anything to keep Ryan safe so he did. He had gotten tortured for the sake of keeping Ryan safe once. He had taken so many bullets but lived through them just to see Ryan again. Anything to keep Ryan safe. What he wouldn’t do for his addiction.


	91. Home by American Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's miles away and his scar itched for his soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Emh0dq_V3eI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan scratched at his arm as he looked at the sky. The name scarred into his arm always itched when he was away from home for too long. Looking down at the name neatly written in cursive on his forearm, Ryan smiled gently.

            Soul mates had their names scarred into their skins at birth. A lot of people never found the person on their arms but Ryan had been lucky enough. Just his luck that his soul mate was also a criminal. He had actually been hired to kill Ray. The younger man had created an impressive empire in New York and a rival gang wanted him dead.

            Ryan had happily taken the job. He didn’t give a damn about the money or the kill. He wanted to meet his soul mate. He wanted to meet the Ray Narvaez Jr that was carved into his arm. He was a criminal with horrible morals who was looking for love.

            His clients had given him Ray’s location and paid him in advanced. Once Ryan had everything he needed to find Ray, he murdered anyone out for Ray’s blood. He found Ray a week later in a club. With ease, he pulled the younger man into dancing with him.

            Ray knew who he was, it was all in the younger man’s smile. He knew that Ryan had killed his rivals. However, when he saw Ryan’s forearm, his eyes nearly dropped out of his head. He had grabbed Ryan’s arm and pulled him into the alley behind the club. He studied Ryan’s arm closely and Ryan worried for a moment that Ray didn’t have the matching scar.

            Ray suddenly smile and pulled his sleeve up. Ryan’s eyes went wide at his name neatly carved into Ray’s arm. He had laughed and picked Ray up, kissing him. He had become Ray’s body guard after that. They worked together and branched their empire out to heists.

            They didn’t do anything before getting to know each other, however. Ryan remembered long nights of talking and laughing. Confiding his deepest secrets and fears, love filling his chest when secrets and fears were shared with him. He remembered Ray whipping his ass at video games and cuddling as they watched movies. He remembered Ray laughing at Ryan when he gave Ray a human heart for Valentines.

            He remembered falling for Ray hard, more so than he did when he read the name for the first time. He remembered Ray kissing him and sharing their first ‘I love you’. He remembered knowing that Ray loved him alone and that he loved Ray alone.

            Now he was miles away, defeated and trying to get home. He still worked as a mercenary and some jobs required travel. Ryan rarely took them because he hated being far away from Ray. However, this job had paid well and now he knew why. Geoff Ramsey was a slippery man and hard to kill. The crime boss and his crew had nearly killed Ryan but he had a home to return to.

            Ryan was sitting at the top of the mountain in Los Santos. He looked at the sky, waiting for an idea of how to get home came to him. He had gone off the grid and couldn’t call his informants or Ray.

            He ran his fingers over the scar on his arm. He wanted to be back in his home, holding Ray close. He had been gone for nearly six months now and that was far too long. His arm was raw from scratches.

            “So this is where you went.” A voice chuckled and Ryan whipped around, pointing a gun at Geoff. “Whoa, calm down.” The crime lord smiled, holding his hands up.

            Ryan frowned behind his mask, glaring at the man. “You will not kill me.”

            “I don’t want to kill you.” Geoff laughed, smiling reassuringly at Ryan. “I want to offer you a job.”

           

            Ray was waiting for him at the airport when Ryan got through the gates. Ryan laughed, free of his mask and his work persona, and ran for Ray. He scooped the younger man up and held him tightly.

            Ray laughed and held onto Ryan tightly, kissing him deeply before pulling back and smiling lovingly. “I’m so glad you’re home.” He told Ryan, hugging him tightly.

            Ryan smiled and set Ray down. He held him tightly, kissing his temple and cheek. “So am I.”

            “Well aren’t you two cute?” Geoff laughed, carrying his and Ryan’s bags over to them. Ray blushed and smiled sheepishly at Geoff. Ryan chuckled and shook his head. He took his pack from Geoff, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around Ray.

            “So you’re Geoff?” Ray asked, offering Geoff his hand. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

            Geoff chuckled and took Ray’s hand. “That’s not all I’m here for.” He told Ray with a devilish grin. “I could use a sniper and a mad man on my crew.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he looked between Geoff and Ryan. “I-seriously?” He asked with a laugh.           

            “I have the return tickets right here.” Geoff laughed, holding up three tickets.

            “I think it’s time for a new home.” Ryan said absentmindedly, nuzzling Ray’s head. “What do you think?”

            Ray laughed and leaned into Ryan. “When’s our flight?”


	92. Partners in Crime by Set it Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan rob a bank and just narrowly escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxRpUIsk8p0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray chuckled at the bleeding box on the kitchen table. “Rye, is there a reason that there’s a blood soaked box on our table?”

            “Open it!” Ryan called from the bedroom. Ray laughed and shook his head. He inspected the box before opening the flaps.

            Ray stared at the heart sitting at the bottom of the box. He started to laugh, shaking his head. “Is it human?” He called into the bedroom.

            “God no, it’s a deer.” Ryan laughed as he came out of the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around Ray and rest his head on his shoulder.

            “Cause that’s better.” Ray laughed, leaning back into Ryan. “Thank you though.” He kissed Ryan’s cheek.

            “No problem.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s temple before squeezing him gently. “Ready for the heist?”

            Ray nodded, sliding out of Ryan’s arms and grabbing his backpack. He was armed to the teeth with hidden weapons. “Time to rob the bank!” He said cheerfully, heading out of their apartment.

            Ryan chuckled and followed Ray. They were a notorious duo known for their grand heists. Today they would be robbing the biggest bank in the city. The plan was simple, keep the crowd controlled and get the money. Leave before the cops came and be on their way out of the city.

            The heart left behind – Ryan could always get more – they arrived to the bank, pulling their skull masks over their faces. Ryan pulled out his grenades and C4, leading the way into the bank.

            “If you want to live, I suggest you all get down!” Ryan shouted into the bank, tossing a cooking grenade toward an empty corner of the bank. The patrons immediately hit the ground and started to scream as the grenade went off, shaking the ground.

            Ray pointed his pistol at a clerk who was reaching for the alarm. “I wouldn’t.” He chuckled, watching Ryan harass the bank manager for the money in the vault. Ray smiled crookedly and fired at the ceiling, getting all of the clerks on the ground and away from the alarms.

            Ryan growled when the manager was being stubborn. Ray was getting antsy and he cursed when the managed dived for an alarm button. Ryan shot him in the head, but he man’s hand still landed on the alarm button.

            “Fuck!” Ray cursed, grabbing the nearest clerk and pushing her towards Ryan. The older man snarled and took the women to the vault. Ray looked around him at the people and knew this could quickly become a blood bath.

            “Get out of here!” He shouted at the patrons as he heard sirens in the distance. He pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. “Now!”

            People ran from the bank screaming. Ray let the grenade cook for nearly too long. He tossed it away from the people. More of the people fled the bank just as the police surrounded the building. “Rye!” Ray yelled, running for the vault.

            The clerk ran past him as he made it to Ryan. The older man was hefting a heavy duffle onto his back. “We need to go.” Ray panted, running toward the back door of the bank.

            Ryan followed quickly as the police burst into the bank. Ray body slammed the door and stumbled into the alleyway behind the building. Ray looked both ways, cursing at the cops running for them.

            “Police! Put the guns down!” The leading officer shouted, pointing his pistol at them. Ryan smirked behind his mask and tossed a brick of C4 at the cops, and detonating it.

            He and Ray ran from the explosion as another officer shouted for an open fire. They just managed to escape a shower of bullets. Hopping onto a waiting get away motorcycle, they sped out of the alleyway and away from the bank.

            Ray laughed, holding onto Ryan tightly as the sirens grew distant. He pulled both of their masks off and tossed them into the wind. Ryan chuckled and drove them toward their next waiting vehicle.

            They were the best in the business, their heists were works of red and green art. Their drawn skull masks were hung in every city, they had no idea what they really looked like. They were partners in crime and life. 


	93. Once Upon a Dream by Lana Del Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a simple dream and Ryan had it all his life. He had to be in a bad Disney movie or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi0dSsZR6E0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            It was a simple dream really. He was walking with a younger man who had a beautiful smile and bright brown eyes. He had no idea what they were talking about but he said something and the man laughed.

            They walked and then slow music would start. Ryan would take the man’s hand and pull him close. They would dance a slow waltz that you would see on a Disney movie. Ryan knew that he loved his man and that the man loved him back but he had never seen the man before in his life.

            Every night that Ryan had this dream he wished that he could find this man. His dream self looked so happy and in love. He wanted that, ever since he started having this dream as a child. He hoped that he would one day met the man.

            Ryan was startled awake by his alarm yet again. He sighed and sat up in bed, missing his dream land. He wondered through his morning routine, humming the song from his dream. He knew it was some Disney song but he couldn’t remember which.

            Ryan wondered into work and sat heavily at his desk. He floated through his day, his dream hitting him randomly. He always got like this after having the dream. He would float on cloud nine thinking about a man that might not even exist.

            By lunch time, Ryan had barely thought about anything else. He couldn’t help it. Regardless, he still managed to do his work well. He glanced up at Geoff who was smiling at him. “Mind playing Minecraft with us buddy?” He asked Ryan when he got to his desk.

            Ryan chuckled and shrugged. “Sure.” He said, standing and following Geoff into the Achievement Hunter office. As Ryan took his seat on the couch, setting up his computer, he noticed a new face in the office.

            The new member looked over at Ryan and Ryan felt his heart stop. It was _him_ the man from his dreams. Did they really hire the man Ryan had been dreaming about for years? Were they serious right now? Was he actually in a Disney movie this entire fucking time and never noticed?

            “Hey, I’m Ray.” The man said awkwardly, suddenly standing in front of Ryan, offering his hand. “I don’t think we’ve met yet.”

            Ryan quickly recovered from his stupor and nodded. “Uh, no I don’t think so. I’m Ryan.” He managed with a smile. Ray. Ray was his name. Why did it feel like he had always known that?

            Ray nodded and walked back to his desk. Ryan’s eyes were either on his screen or on Ray the entire time. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Woo Ray or something? Make his dream come true?

            He could barely talk correctly, let alone flirt. He tried it once, didn’t end well. However, he didn’t want to let this go. He really shouldn’t have been trusting an illusion that he brain made up when he was a child, but he so badly wanted to know Ray as well as he did in the dream.

            As they played and Ray talked, Ryan knew that he was already in love with him. He knew how this was going to go before it actually happened. It was a slow process. He and Ray talked a bit at first. About this and that, then Ray eventually just hung around Ryan’s desk.

            It was rare to see the one without the other at work. They talked all day and sometimes when they went home. They had game nights and slept over at each other’s apartments. Ryan never once mentioned his dream. He just flirted with Ray whenever he thought of a good line.

            Once they moved into the new office, Ryan took things up a step. He would leave Ray notes on his desk. They were cheesy as fuck but seeing Ray’s eyes light up upon seeing the notes was worth the embarrassment.

            They were alone in the office when Ray shoved a piece of paper into Ryan’s face before scurrying out of the office. Ryan frowned after the younger man, looking at the paper. Ryan smiled gently as he ready the very cheesy lines Ray had written. They were worse than his notes, but warmed his heart all the same.

            He asked Ray out on a date a week later. Five months later their relationship became public to the fans and they had to make a new series that they two of them could do together. A year later Ray moved in with Ryan because his apartment was bigger.

            The night they had finished unpacking all of Ray’s things, they were lying in bed cuddling. Ray was playing his DS while Ryan watched and made random comments that made Ray laugh. It wasn’t his dream, it was better. He was happy and he loved Ray. He had a dream job and great friends.

            His future was a shit ton better than he imagined it as a kid. Ryan smiled softly and kissed Ray’s head as the younger closed his game and set the DS aside. “I dreamed about you.” He said softly, almost hoping Ray didn’t hear him.

            “You dreamed about me?” Ray asked with an amused smile. He turned in Ryan’s arms to face him. “What the hell does that mean?”

            Ryan blushed lightly and chuckled. “Well, when I was a kid I dreamed about my adult self walking with a handsome man.” He explained, holding Ray tightly. God, he hoped Ray didn’t find this weird. “I’ve had the dream consistently since then, until I met you. You were the man in my dream.”

            Ray looked at Ryan wide eyes and the older man bit his lips in nerves. God he sounded weird and creepy. He jumped when Ray laughed and hugged him tightly. “You had it too.” Ray sighed relieved.

            “What?” Ryan asked with a small laugh, he held Ray tightly, nuzzling his head.

            “I’ve had the same dream.” Ray chuckled, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “Ever since I was little.”

            “God, we _are_ in a bad Disney movie.” Ryan joked, pecking Ray on the lips.

            “Hey, I think it’s a good one.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan deeply.


	94. Another One Bites the Dust by Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fake AH Crew has a new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWsJcg-g1pg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “This is the best fucking thing ever!” Michael laughed as drove the van. Ryan chuckled darkly from the back where he was getting the heavy machine gun ready. A pulley system would raise Ryan and the gun above the roof and he would fire from the van to keep the police away from the bank.

            Ray laughed and looked back at Ryan from the passenger seat. “We’ve got a mile. Get ready Rye.”

            Ryan nodded, kissing Ray’s head before taking his position behind the gun. Ray chuckled and turned back around, dropping a duffle full of ammunition between Michael and himself.

            Michael sped up and pulled to a stop in front of the bank, right in front of the doors. A moment later, loud alarms reached them and Ryan opened the sun roof. Ray cracked the pulley system and Ryan was raised to the roof. Only the gun and Ryan’s upper body could be seen over the van.

            Sirens were quickly approaching and Ryan chuckled darkly. He got the gun ready and waited. He started to fire as the first police car arrived. He mowed down cop after cop with a maniacal laugh.

            Ray and Michael were keeping his sides covered since the turret could only turn so far. Ryan wasn’t even bothering to aim, he just fired and watched the blood explode out of cops. A few civilians got in the way, but that was their fault.

            The police were trying to hide behind their cars, popping up when Ryan would stop firing to let his gun cool off. Ray and Michael picked them off so Ryan kept his head low.

Ryan’s ammo was just starting to run low when Geoff’s voice echoed over the coms. “Get out of there!” He shouted and Michael didn’t need to be told twice.

Michael gunned the car forward, Ryan still firing into the cops. He rolled over the chewed up cop cars. Ryan winced when bullets were hitting the gun from behind them. “Bring me down!” He shouted at Ray, crouching down to look at the younger man. Ray was fighting with the crank, unable to get it to move.

            “It’s stuck!” Ray yelled back, tossing Ryan his gun. “Stay low!”

            “Hard to do that when my heads exposed!” Ryan sighed, firing at the cops as they drove away from them. This was much easier when he had the machine gun. The space between the roof of the car and the floor he was standing on was too small for him to squeeze through.

            Ryan gasped and held onto the gun as the van tipped onto two wheels on a sharp turn. “Be careful!” He shouted at Michael once the van was back on all four wheels.

            “Shut up!” Michael snarled. “I’m trying to get us out of here!”

            “Don’t get us killed instead!” Ryan yelled, killing a cop driving after them.

            “You’re both pretty!” Ray snapped, pushing on the crank with his foot. “Now shut up and drive!”

            Michael and Ryan grumbled to themselves but focused on their tasks. Geoff, Gavin, and Jack were shouting over the coms. They were supposed to be getting a helicarrier to fly them out but they had run into some trouble.

            “Gavin’s driving?!” Geoff screeched into the coms, making all of them wince.

            “We’re fucked.” Ray sighed, kicking the crank as hard as he could. Ryan yelped as the floor suddenly dropped and he was back in the van. He laid on the floor dazed for a moment before crawling over to Ray and looking out the wind shield.

            “My boi’s got this!” Michael argued with a frown, taking another sharp turn but the van didn’t tip this time.

            Ryan shook his head and smiled reassuringly at Ray who was looking him over for wounds. “Where are you?” Ryan said into the coms, giving Ray his hand when the younger man reached for it.

            “We’re heading your way.” Jack answered over Gavin and Geoff fighting. “Just keep going.”

            “We’re heading for the bridge.” Michael said, taking a sudden left that he nearly missed. “Think you can fish us out of the water if it comes to that?”

            “Let’s not do that!” Ray sneered, squeezing Ryan’s hand tightly. “It’ll be like the last time we thought it would be a good idea to swim to freedom!”

            “I agree with Ray.” Geoff huffed. “We’re close to the bridge anyway, just get there and hold out.”

            Ryan squeezed Ray’s hand tightly before going over to the box of ammunition. He loaded the machine gun up again. “Just like at the bank.” He told Michael and Ray when they looked at him curiously.

            Ray snorted and smiled, grabbing his pistol from Ryan and reloading it. Michael laughed and spun them around on the bridge so that their back end was to the water. Ray cranked Ryan back to the ceiling and Ryan started to fire.

            They were holding their own rather well until the police helicopters arrived. Ryan couldn’t aim up and had to duck down when the copter’s started to fire at him. “Where are you guys?!” He head Ray shout over the coms. He looked at the younger man and saw that he was trying to shoot the copter piolets.

            “We see you!” Jack shouted. “Ryan, you’re going to have to attach us to the van!”

            “Got it!” Ryan said, watching the helicarrier approach them from behind. He grabbed the hook as soon as he could and attached it to the loop on the van’s roof. “Lift us!”

            Ray lowered the platform as Gavin took off, the van swinging violently. Everyone was cheering over the coms and Ryan laughed with them. Ray climbed into the back with Ryan and tackled the older man to the floor.

            Michael sneered at them with a laugh as they kissed. “I need some help with these copters!” He told them.

            They pulled apart laughing. Ryan grabbed his rocket launcher, lined up the shot, and fired.


	95. Think Twice by Eve 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel just wants to protect Ray from Ryan who isn't a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IXrr6Rrdk0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray pushed against Joel, trying to get the older man to move. He was pinning Ray to the wall of his apartment. “Come on Ray, Ryan’s a mad man.” Joel sighed, moving closer to Ray. “He’s just going to hurt you.”

            “Move.” Ray snapped, pushing on Joel’s chest. “Now.”

            “I’m not moving until you agree to come with me.” Joel insisted.

            Ray groaned and folded his arms. Joel was a good friend but he had fallen for Ray. It made everything difficult. He was so convinced that Ryan was hurting Ray but he wasn’t. “I’m not going anywhere Joel.” Ray huffed, refusing to look at the weapons supplier.

            Joel frowned, dropping his hands from the wall to Ray’s hips. Ray jumped and tried to push his hands away. “Doesn’t Ryan treat you like shit?” Joel asked, his face inches from Ray’s.

            “No!” Ray growled, slamming his hands on Joel’s chest to make him move. He could easily get out of this but he didn’t want to hurt Joel. The older man was just worried about him and keeping him on their side was always helpful. “Let me go!”

            Joel scowled and moved to kiss Ray despite his struggling but a hand on his collar yanked him back. Ray sighed and shook his head, hugging himself a bit. “Joel.” Ryan growled, pulling the lanky man to look at him. “He said no.”

            “Like you care!” Joel snapped, glaring at Ryan. “Ray come on.”

            Ray shook his head and sighed. Ryan glanced at Ray and it was like Joel didn’t exist. Ryan frowned and wrapped his arms gently around Ray. “Are you okay?” He asked, rubbing Ray’s sides.

            Ray sighed and leaned into Ryan. “I’m fine Rye.” He smiled up at the mad man.

Joel frowned, watching them closely. It was an act, it had to be. “We’re leaving.” He insisted, grabbing Ray’s wrist.

Ryan’s eyes filled with rage and he slammed his hand into Joel’s arm, breaking his elbow. Joel yelped in pain, cradling his dangling arm to his chest. Ray winced and shook his head. “Rye.” He warned, grabbing the mad man’s arm.

Ryan glared at Joel but held himself back. “Get out.” He snarled at Joel, the weapons dealer backing up slowly. “Never touch Ray again.”

Joel nodded and ran out of the apartment. Ray sighed, rubbing his temples as he closed the door behind Joel. “You didn’t have to break his arm.”

Ryan gave Ray a guilty smile and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist again. “He should have thought twice before touching my rose.”

Ray snorted and slipped out of Ryan’s arms. “I’m not yours.” He corrected Ryan, walking towards their bathroom.

Ryan watched him and sighed. “Right, sorry.” He apologized. Ray was his own person and Ryan knew that. He just couldn’t stand the idea of someone hurting Ray. He hated the idea of not being able to protect Ray.

Ray chuckled and smiled at Ryan. “Its fine Rye, I was probably going to break his arm anyway.” He admitted, pausing in their bedroom door way. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Ryan’s lips twitched up and heat shot down into his pants at the smile Ray was giving him. “Am I allowed to join?” He asked, slowly walking over to Ray.

“I think I’d be insulted if you didn’t” Ray laughed, disappearing into their bathroom. Ryan laughed and followed Ray quickly.

Maybe he was wrapped around Ray’s finger and maybe they both knew that and didn’t care. It didn’t matter to them, neither of them were ever going to let the other go.

Ryan’s chest was pressed to Ray’s back, his hands were where Joel’s were. Ray’s lips were soft against his and he knew that there was no getting out of his feelings. He would burn the entire city for Ray, again, if Ray asked him to.


	96. Calling by The Birthday Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did they have to have a meeting in his home? If they woke them up, Ryan was going to bash some heads in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYs_vAHYaPk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan groaned at all of the bickering. None of them could agree on how to go about the heist. Geoff wanted a showy grand plan and Jack wanted a simple plan where they all got out alive. Ryan just wanted them to leave.

            Why did they have to insist on using Ryan’s house this time? Why couldn’t they go to Geoff’s? They were so loud and if they woke them up Ryan was going to bash some heads in.

            “Papa?” A tiny voice silenced the room. All of them looked at the tiny girl standing in the door way to the dining room. She was rubbing her eyes and looked rather unhappy with all of them.

            Ryan pushed his anger at his crew aside and scooped the little girl up. “Were we too loud Lindsay?” He asked his daughter, sending a hot glare at his crew mates who looked anywhere but at Ryan. They wouldn’t hear the end of it for this later.

            “Yes!” The girl pouted at Ryan, not bothered by his skull mask at all.

            “Why didn’t you go see Papi?” Ryan asked, walking out of the room and heading for his and Ray’s room.

            “Papi was sleeping.” Lindsay said, holding onto Ryan’s neck. “I didn’t want to wake him.”

            Ryan chuckled and rubbed his daughters back. “Where’s Gavin and Michael?” He asked, opening the door to his room. His question was answered by the sight of Michael and Gavin snuggled into Ray. All three of them were sleeping soundly.

            “They were weak.” Lindsay said as darkly as a six year old could. Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “Are you going to join us?” She said, looking up at Ryan with hopeful eyes.

            “Soon.” He promised, lifting up his mask and kissing the red head’s temple. “Get some sleep.”

            Lindsay smiled happily and nodded. Ryan set her in their bed and made sure she actually tried to sleep snuggled between Michael and Gavin before leaving. Ryan sighed as he re-entered the dining room.

            “I can’t believe those kids aren’t scared of you.” Jack said, shaking his head.

            “They’re street rats.” Geoff snorted. “They aren’t scared of anything.”

            “Hey.” Ryan growled, glaring at his boss. “Don’t call them that.” He may have found all three of his children in the shadows of the streets but that didn’t mean anything. They needed a home and he was happy to give them one. Ray loved them just as much as Ryan did.

            Geoff put his hands up in surrender. “Right, sorry.” He sighed. He had a wife and a child, but she was his blood. Ray and Ryan could only adopt and they were happy to do so. Ryan wanted to give these kids the family he never had. “Back to the plan.”

            “No, you’re leaving.” Ryan huffed. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

            Jack and Geoff didn’t argue. Ryan’s eyes were a blaze and they didn’t want to anger him further. They said quiet goodbyes, Jack requesting the Ryan wish his family goodnight for him. Ryan sighed and quietly cleaned his face of paint and tossed his clothes into a hamper. He entered his bedroom and smiled.

            Ray was awake and watching their kids sleep. They had raised them since they were very young. Gavin was the first and Ryan had found him when he was two. Michael was the second and he still lived with his actual parents but they abused him. He was three and a year younger than Gavin at the time. Lindsay was the most recent. She had found Ryan bleeding in an alley at four years old.

            He brought each of them home to Ray who had no part of the crew’s illegal business. He owned a flower shop and happily took care of the kids. Ryan promised to be home more and he raised his kids well. He taught them how to fight and what to do if something bad happened but nothing too major.

            Ryan slipped into bed behind Ray to avoid disturbing the kids. “Geoff and Jack gone?” Ray whispered, smiling when Ryan kissed his cheek.

            “Yeah, I’m sorry.” Ryan sighed holding Ray tighter. He smiled at the kids. Michael and Gavin were snuggled into Lindsey who was definitely the most mature out them despite being the youngest.

            “It’s alright Rye.” Ray smiled, turning his head so that they could properly kiss. Ryan smiled and settled behind Ray.

            The younger man fell asleep easily, his arm draped over all three kids. Ryan held Ray tightly and slowly drifted off. When he woke up, Ray was out of the bed and the kids were sleeping on top of him.

            Michael was curled up under his arm while Gavin was balled into the crook of his neck. Lindsay was sleeping on top of his chest. Ryan chuckled quietly, expertly slipping out of the bed and leaving the kids to sleep a bit longer.

            Ryan found Ray in the kitchen making pancakes. When they had met, Ray could barely boil water but when the kids came along, he learned how to cook quickly. Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist from behind. “Morning.” He sighed, kissing the younger man’s cheek.

            “Morning, kids still sleep?” Ray asked, focused on the pan.

            Ryan nodded and rested his chin on Ray’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure we don’t have meetings here again.”

            Ray nodded, leaning back into Ryan. “That would probably be for the best.” He chuckled, kissing Ryan’s cheek, starting another pancake.

            Ryan chuckled and watched Ray cook for a bit before letting go to set the table. “Are you going to the shop today?” He asked, rubbing his face.

            Ray shrugged. “I wasn’t planning on it.” He said, turning off the stove and setting a plate of pancakes on the center of the table. “I wanted a lazy day at home.”

            “Sounds good to me.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s forehead then his lips before going to wake the kids up. “Pajama day?”

            “Pi-jama!” Ray laughed and Ryan rolled his eyes. The kids were ecstatic at the idea of pancakes and having both of their parents’ home for a change. 


	97. I Found by Amber Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray didn't mean anything to any of them. He hoped the figure he saw was Ryan's so he could pretend that someone cared about him before he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ray nor Ryan dies in this, but the rest of the crew does.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbSZhGONRBg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray reached out for the form he saw in his hazy eyes. He was bleeding out, he probably wasn’t going to live through this. The form was shadowed by a bright light behind it and Ray hoped for a moment that it was Ryan. Even if the older man had really never cared about him, if he was in on Ray’s death, Ray could at least pretend he was loved before he died.

            The figure took Ray’s hand and he smiled before passing out. He had been out with Michael and Gavin and he thought it was a lad’s day out. He should have known better. He was so replaceable, they didn’t need him. Michael pulled out his gun and Ray ran. They had shot him in the back.

            Ray had no idea it was coming. He loved the others so much. Jack was always nice and Geoff seemed to care. Michael and Gavin were his friends. He had fallen in love with Ryan, he shouldn’t have. He tried to talk sense into himself but that just made it worse. He was so attached to all of them but they never seemed to care about him. That should have been his warning sign.

            With what was left of himself, he wanted to scream and cry. He had found a home. He found friends he thought cared. Now he was dead or dying. Something like that. Ray sobbed awake, tears blurring everything as he looked around the white room. Was he in a hospital? Was he alive?

            Ray sobbed and struggled to move his arms. Everything burned and ached. He couldn’t feel his legs. His chest heaved with the realization. His arms obeyed his command as he searched for his legs. He sobbed as he saw them but couldn’t feel them. He couldn’t feel his hand hitting them. There was nothing.

            A machine beside him beeped frantically. He ignored it, trying to move his legs. They wouldn’t listen, he couldn’t feel them. Why weren’t they moving? “Move!” He screamed through his tears, pounding on his legs with feeble energy. “Please!”

            Someone burst into the room, hands were on his shoulders and a voice was trying to talk to him. Ray sobbed and dug his nails into the skin on his legs until they bled. He couldn’t feel a thing. “Ray!” The voice reached him and he looked up at the man hugging him tightly.

            Ryan had Ray’s hands pulled to his chest with wide, worried eyes. “Ray, stop. It’s okay.” He said gently, holding Ray tightly around the shoulders. “It’s alright, I’m right here.”

            Ray’s heart pounded and he sobbed harder. None of that mattered, none of it made him feel any better. He was paralyzed. He was supposed to be dead. Ryan let his hands go and he cried into his fingers. Ryan pulled Ray to his chest and let him sob.

            Ray’s body heaved as he clung to Ryan’s shirt. The older man’s fingers were running through his hair and rubbing circles into his back. Ray gasped for breath, pulling away from Ryan and putting his hands in his lap. His fingers shook and his lungs were nearly blowing up.

            Ryan gently run his fingers through Ray’s hair, taking one of Ray’s hands and squeezed it gently. “Ray, it’s going to be okay.”

            “YOU’RE NOT PARALYZED.” Ray screamed, looking at Ryan and ripping his hand from the older man’s. “YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD.” He slammed his fists into Ryan’s chest and sobbed yet again.

            Ryan let Ray hit him and sob. He let him scream and break down. When Ray finally stopped moving and he was reduced to just sobs, Ryan hugged him again. He ran his fingers through Ray’s hair and let him sob.

            “Ray.” Ryan whispered softly, cupping Ray’s face in his hands. “I had no idea that they were going to kill you. I had no idea until Geoff mentioned it that night. I ran right to you and got you here. None of them know, this doctor only works for me.”

            Ray sniffed and looked Ryan with hopefully eyes. Was he lying? He wanted to believe he was telling the truth. Ryan smiled gently at him and whipped the tears from his cheeks. “I don’t know why they were trying to kill you, I haven’t seen them since.”

            Ray nodded slowly, clinging to Ryan’s shirt again. He buried his head into Ryan’s chest and relaxed as Ryan wrapped his arms around him again. “You are paralyzed from the waist down.” He said softly and Ray began to cry again. “We couldn’t save your spine, it was damaged badly.”

            Ray heaved with a silent sob as Ryan held him tighter. Ryan ended up sitting on the bed, pulling the younger man into his lap. He cradled him close to his chest as Ray sobbed and ranted everything out. Ryan listened silently, rubbing Ray’s back.

            When Ray’s voice finally gave out, Ryan kissed his head and held him tightly. “Do you want me to kill them?” He asked lowly, fire in his eyes.

            Ray looked up at Ryan, eyes red and tired. “Do you care?” He rasped, searching Ryan’s face for the lie.

            “I do.” Ryan smiled gently, cupping Ray’s cheek. “I did when we met, I did when we talked, I did when you were shot, and I do now.”

            Ray couldn’t see the lie. He couldn’t find anything but worry and love in eyes he had only seen this close a few times. He squeezed the hand on his cheek and smiled. “I love you.”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide then he chuckled. “I love you too.” He whispered, gently kissing Ray. “I would do anything for you.” His lips ghosted over Ray’s when they parted.

            “Will you really kill them?” Ray frowned, squeezing his hand tightly. “They’re your family.”

            “They _were_ our family.” Ryan growled low in his throat. His eyes were filled with anger, he held Ray tighter. “They stabbed us in the back.”

            Ray shook his head and pulled away to look Ryan in the face. “They stabbed me in the back. They weren’t out for you.”

            “They tried to kill you!” Ryan argued. “They can’t get away with that.”

            “They won’t.” Ray smiled shakily at Ryan. “But we have to do it right.”

            Ryan stared blankly at Ray before laughing and kissed his cheek. “I’ll leave the planning to you then.” He said gently, pulling Ray close.

            The plan was an intricate one. Ryan would return, pretending like everything was alright. They would continue their lives and as they went on heists, Ryan would pick them off one by one making sure that all of them thought their deaths was a tragic accident.

            Geoff was the last one left. Broken and devastated by the deaths of his crew. He was wondering if Ray’s ghost was haunting them. He heard the door to the apartment open and wished it was Michael and Gavin coming back from the bar or Jack from the garage. It was only Ryan.

            Geoff glanced behind him and stood suddenly. He dropped the whisky in his hand and shook. Ryan was wheeling Ray into the apartment. The young man had a pistol in his lap and a sad smile on his face. “Hey Geoff.” He sighed.

            “Y-you should be dead!” Geoff snapped, glaring at the two men. “Ryan, what the fuck?!”

            Ryan stayed silent but was smiling. “I’m sorry.” Ray whispered and fired the gun.


	98. All the Stars in Texas by Ludo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was tired and wanted noting more than to go to Georgia to start a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VqNKz1wBgM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was tired. He was tired of being a criminal. He wanted nothing more than to go to Georgia and retire to a small town where no one knew who he was. He had enough money to last him for years, he could just do nothing for a very long time. Geoff had even given him permission to leave if he wanted, he understood why Ryan wanted to stop.

            However, Ryan was still there. He was still going on heists and killing. He was still kicking because of Ray. No matter how badly he wanted to stop, no matter how many times he was injured, he would keep playing the crime game until Ray wanted to stop.

            Every time Ryan was determined to leave, tell Ray where to find him when he was done, he would see the light in Ray’s eyes at the idea of a new heist and Ryan couldn’t bring himself to leave. The light in Ray’s eyes was beautiful, more so than the stars in the sky.

            He had tried a few times to convince Ray to join him in Georgia and start a family. They could adopt and had normal lives, raising a kid who really needed a home like they had. Ray had grown warm to the idea eventually.

            Ryan was rather surprised when his boyfriend hugged him tightly, with that look in his eyes. “One more heist.” He promised Ryan, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Then we can retire.”

            “Are you sure?” Ryan asked, wrapping is arms around Ray’s waist. “I thought you didn’t want to leave this life.”

            “Well. I had a dream.” Ray said sheepishly, leaning his head against Ryan’s chest. “We had this nice little house and two little kids running around. We looked so happy and it felt so calm. I want that.”

            Ryan chuckled lightly, kissing Ray’s head. “One more heist.” He echoed. “Our big exit.”

            Ray nodded and laughed, kissing Ryan gently. They talked to Geoff soon after, their boss agreeing that it would be best if they fake their deaths in this last stand. It was Michael’s turn to plan the heist so he was brought in and they planned together.

            They would have a hard time managing it, but they would be able to go out in a blaze of glory, literally. Ryan blew up cop cars as they waited for the others to get the money. Ray was making every shot count as they struggled to stay in cover.

            Ryan hissed when a bullet buried itself into his shoulder. “Ryan!” Ray called out, looking at Ryan worriedly. Ryan held his shoulder and smiled back at Ray. He continued to lob grenades, adrenaline and the promise of retirement keeping him going.

            Soon the others were clear of the bank. “Goodbye.” Was echoed through their coms before Ray and Ryan crushed them under foot. Ryan dropped a grenade and ran with Ray, the police starting down the alley way they were in.

            They just barely made it far enough away from the blast. Ryan stumbled, his shoulder screaming at him. Ray pulled him up and helped him into a waiting car. The police were still inspecting the explosion, and they got away easily. Ryan ripped up his shirt and wrapped his shoulder poorly.

            “We’re going to the doctor.” Ray said, no room for argument in his voice. “I don’t care if no one is supposed to know that we’re still alive.”

            Ryan sighed and nodded, relaxing in the car. Ray kept trying to keep him awake, but he was already half asleep when they arrived at their gang’s doctor. Burnie nearly had a heart attack when he saw them. He patched Ryan up, easily. He reassured Ray that Ryan would be fine before leaving for a moment. When he returned, Ray and Ryan were gone.

           

            Three years later the Fake AH Crew was still one of the most powerful gangs in America. They were on a short break and traveling to Georgia in secret. They arrived to a small house in a small no name town.

            Ray answered the door, a little boy on his hip. He smiled at his friends and let them into the house. Ryan was grading papers from the students that he taught at a nearby university. He smiled at the crew as they shuffled into the apartment.

            Hugs and smiles were shared because none of them had talked in the three years since Ray and Ryan were supposed to have died. The two children weren’t scared of any of them, granted they definitely had Ray’s sass and Ryan’s weird tick.

            The crew told stories of heists and other shenanigans. Ray and Ryan shared what stories they had although they didn’t compare to the crews. None of them minded. Despite Ray and Ryan being the best killers on the crew, the domestic life suited them nearly too well. 


	99. Just Saying by 5 Seconds of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why, in the name of god, was Ray going on a date with Gavin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fm6EHQxxs2k
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “I’m just saying, but I don’t think this is going to go how you think it will.” Ryan frowned as he watched Ray get ready for a date with Gavin of all people. “You know how Gavin is.”

            “It’s fine Rye.” Ray laughed, looking himself over in a mirror. He was wearing a skin tight t-shirt and skinny jeans that fit him too well. “This look okay?”

            Ryan sighed and nodded, trying not to stare. “Yeah, you look great.” He smiled weakly at Ray. He was worried about Ray because he was his friend but also because he had feelings for Ray. This was what he got for deciding to be roommates with his crush who had no idea about Ryan’s feelings.

            “Thanks Rye!” Ray chuckled, glancing at his phone when it buzzed with a message. “I will or will not be home later to night.” He said, heading for the door after winking at Ryan.

            Ryan chuckled and smiled halfheartedly. “Alright, be careful.”

            “I will!” Ray laughed, sliding out of the apartment. Ryan sighed at the sudden quiet and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that Gavin was just playing with Ray and it drove him nuts. Ray didn’t deserve that.

            Ryan shook his head and settled on their couch. They had lucked out with getting one of the biggest rooms on campus. They even had their own bathroom. Their beds were bunked against the far wall, leaving plenty of room for their massive game system and TV.

            Ryan idly played games, waiting for Ray to come back. He had a feeling that Gavin would wear on Ray’s patients rather quickly. He frowned worriedly when he got a text from Ray an hour and a half later asking him if he could pick him up.

            Ryan rushed out of the dorm and hopped into his car. He drove to the movie theater and pulled up next to Ray who was waiting outside of the theater. The younger student slid into the car wordlessly, eyes red and lips angry.

            “What happened?” Ryan asked cautiously as he drove them back to the campus. “Are you okay?”

            Ray sniffed and sighed. “I should have listened to you.” He told Ryan, rubbing his eye. “Gavin was late enough that I thought he stood me up. Pretended he forgot his wallet although I could see it then ditched me as soon as he saw a pretty girl.”

            Ryan bit his lip to contain his anger. God he hated Gavin sometimes. The Brit was their friend but right now Ryan just wanted to bury him in a hole and call him Edgar. “Ray, I-I’m sorry.” Ryan sighed, parking the car and turning it off. Neither of them got out, they just sat in icy silence.

            “Am I really that shitty?” Ray whispered and Ryan’s heart nearly broke. “I mean, I know I’m not that great or anything really but-”

            “You’re amazing!” Ryan frowned, looking at Ray with a light blush because his mouth was moving and he couldn’t stop it. “Gavin’s just an asshole that likes to play with everyone because he’ll never get Michael or some shit! He should have never done that to you. You don’t deserve that shit.”

            Ray looked at Ryan with wide eyes, tears welling in the corners. He smiled brokenly and looked at his hands. “Thank you Rye.” He whispered, whipping his tears away as they fell.

            Ryan frowned and reached over, taking Ray’s hand. He gently brushed away his tears and smiled at him. “Okay?” He asked, not letting go or moving his hands from Ray’s cheek.

            Ray looked at Ryan strangely for a long moment before leaning forward and connecting their lips. Ryan froze for a moment before quickly kissing back. Ray intertwined their fingers, resting their foreheads together when they pulled back from the kiss.

            “Much.” He smiled sheepishly, blushing bright red. Ryan laughed and just kissed Ray again.


	100. Last Kiss by Pearl Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They died in an accident but their spirits lived on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ray and Ryan die in this but it mainly focuses on their ghost shenanigans.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4447lT5GQOk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stared at the car wreck in general confusion. There he was, his body, laying on the ground. Paramedics were draping a blanket over him. They had tried to give him CPR, he knew a few of his ribs were broken.

Ray didn’t really know how to feel. He wasn’t necessarily sad or confused because a part of him knew that he was dead and the other part thought this was a dream. Ray slowly walked around the wreck. The women who was in the other car was alright, but she was wobbling all over the place. Seriously? It was eleven in the morning, why the hell was she drunk?

            He and Ryan had been driving to work and had the green light for the intersection. The women had been speeding and went right through the light, hitting them dead in the side. As far as Ray knew, he had died after they pulled him out of the car.

            Ryan. Oh shit. _Ryan._

            Ray ran through their car, the feeling of metal shifting through him was strange but he ignored it. Ryan’s body was on the ground and already had a blanket over it. Had he died on impact? Ray felt it all then. He looked at his hands, they weren’t shaking but they were tinged red and he could see through them. He couldn’t cry even though he wanted to.

            He was dead, Ryan was dead. What about their friends? What about their home? Where was Ryan’s ghost? Had he moved on without him? Ray shook and sank to the ground.

            “Ray!”

            Ray’s shoulders jumped and he looked around. The voice sounded perfectly normal to him, but no one else seemed to hear it. Ray struggled to his feet and searched for the owner of the voice. Could he just not see Ryan?

            Ray stumbled through the car again as Ryan cried his name again. He returned to his body and saw Ryan’s ghost standing over him, searching around. Their eyes met and Ray’s lips twitched up. “Rye!” He shouted, running for Ryan.

            Ryan scooped him up into his arms as soon as they got to each other. Ray laughed and held onto him. So they were dead. Being ghosts was much easier when they were together. “I thought you moved on without me.” Ray admitted, hugging Ryan tightly.

            Ryan laughed lightly, holding him tighter but not setting him down. He was lighter than he was before. “Not without you, never without you.” He promised, kissing Ray’s head.

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan’s cheek. The older man set him down and he looked at the scene. The women was making a big deal about her car and the officer dealing with her looked like he wanted to deck her. Ray scowled and shook his head, leaning more into Ryan.

            “We’re dead and she’s pissed off about her car.” Ray sneered, shaking his head. He looked up at Ryan who was looking over the crash. “Hey, how are we able to touch each other?” He asked, actually amazed that they could.

            Ryan blinked, frowning confused. He looked down at Ray, biting his lip in thought. “I have no idea.” He admitted, holding Ray tighter. “I’m glad we can though.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, looking back at the women. “Hold on a sec, I want to try something.” He chuckled darkly. He slid out of Ryan’s arms and walked over to the women and the officer. He drifted around them, and tried to pick up the side mirror that had fallen off the women’s car.

            “Ray, what are you doing?” Ryan frowned, coming over to watch Ray. “I don’t think we can pick anything up.”

            Ray’s fingers slid through the cool plastic. He took a deep breath and tried to image picking the side mirror up. When he tried again, he felt the smooth plastic under his fingers and smiled. It took him a few tries, but he eventually picked the side mirror up and walked over to the two living people slowly.

            He raised the mirror above his head and slammed it against the ground next to the bitching women. Both the women and the officer jumped and stared at the mirror in horror. Ray laughed, leaning back and floating in the air horizontally.

            As the women freaked out at the side mirror, the officer tried to calm her down, moving them away from the car. He was saying all of the things that could have caused it but all of them were wrong.

            Ryan stared between Ray and the mirror in amazement. “How did you do that?” He asked, gently floating since he saw Ray do it. He caught Ray as he drifted into him, still laughing.

            “I just imagined picking it up.” Ray said, whipping the non-existent tear from his eye. “That was fucking awesome.”

            Ryan chuckled loosely. He looked around him and walked over to a large piece of their windshield. Taking a deep breath that he didn’t need, Ryan took a few tries to pick up the glass. He smiled crookedly, walking over to the women and dropping the windshield behind her.

            He laughed as the women shouted in fear. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and floated behind him. “This is incredible.” Ryan marveled, looking back at Ray.

            Ray nodded, holding Ryan tighter. They drifted around the crash for a bit. They smiled when the women was arrested and watched their bodies get carried away by an ambulance.

            “I guess we’re not attached to them.” Ryan sighed, wrapping his arm around Ray. They were sitting on the guard rail, watching a tow truck cart away the women’s car. “Now what?”

            “I want to see the others.” Ray whispered, frowning. “I mean, I don’t know how, but I want to say goodbye.”

            Ryan nodded, kissing Ray’s head and taking his hand. They drifted toward the office, fazing through the building and into the Achievement Hunter office. All of the guys were sitting in a circle. Geoff was staring at his phone in disbelief, Jack rubbing his back gently while staring at nothing. Michael was letting Gavin cry into his shoulder looking like he was the one who needed the shoulder.

            “I guess they just found out.” Ryan sighed, watching their friends.

            Ray frowned and looked around. He floated over to his desk and searched around for a pencil and paper. It took a lot more will power than he would have liked, but he eventually scratched out a message onto the paper.

            Ryan read over Ray’s shoulder and smiled. “Take a second, I’ll give it to Geoff.” He told Ray, struggling only for a moment to pick up the paper. Ray watched Ryan drop the paper into Geoff’s hands, dizzy. He must use up a lot of energy moving things.

            Geoff gasped and stared at the paper with wide eyes. He searched the room for Ray and Ryan but couldn’t see them. His hands shook as he sniffed and smiled at the paper.

            “We’re dead but not gone.” He read out loud, getting the others attention. “We’re in here but I don’t think you can see us, Ray.”

            “What the fuck?” Michael searched the room frantically.

            “Where did that come from?” Jack asked with a confused frown.

            Gavin sniffed and looked around. His eyes landed on Ray and Ryan who were leaning against Ray’s desk. He squawked and fell out of his chair trying to get out of it.

            “What the fuck Gavin?” Michael frowned at the Brit, trying to help him to his feet.

            “There!” Gavin sniffed, pointing to Ray and Ryan, much to the ghost’s surprise. “They’re right there!”

            “I don’t see anything.” Jack frowned, inspecting Ray’s desk closely. Geoff didn’t look up from the paper in his hands.

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other then smiled at Gavin. “Can you hear us too?” Ray asked, laughing when Gavin’s eyes went wide. “I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

            “Strange that he’s the only one.” Ryan pondered, chuckling. “I don’t remember you saying anything about seeing ghosts before Gavin.”

            Gavin sobbed and rushed them, trying to hug them but sailing right through them instead. Jack and Michael cursed and tried to straighten Gavin out. Geoff looked up and stared at Ray and Ryan for a moment, like he could see them but yet couldn’t.

            “I can hear you!” Gavin laughed, looking between Ray and Ryan although he was put off by the fact that he couldn’t hug them. “I can hear them!” He looked between Jack and Michael who looked doubtful.

            Ray smiled, focusing on one of his Pokémon plushies. He was getting the hang of picking things up. He tossed the toy at Michael who jumped and looked at the desk in shock.

            Ryan smiled and floated over to his desk. With a bit of effort, he threw one of his throwing knives into the wall. The entire office was silent for a long moment before Geoff laughed. He bent over laughing. “You ghost dicks!” He smiled.

            “Holy shit. They’re actually in here?” Jack asked, looking around in wonder.

            Gavin nodded quickly, smiling at Ray. Michael just shook his head but was smiling brokenly.

            They attended their own funeral. They were buried right next to each other, however, it wasn’t a sad occasion in the office. A few of the others could see them as well and they spent a lot of their time haunting the office. Multiple fans claimed to see little orbs appear on videos.


	101. Jesus Christ by Brand New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had been with Ryan all his life, the ghost basically raised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ray is already dead and a ghost and Ryan dies, nothing too violent
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDzUV5f2_-4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “So you just float around?” Ryan asked the ghost floating beside his bed curiously.

            “Basically. I can move things and talk to you but that’s about it.” The young man smiled at Ryan, chuckling when the six year old smiled brightly at him.

            “That’s so cool!” Ryan whispered with a tiny laugh. “Why me though?”

            Ray shrugged. “I don’t know, I think you’re pretty cool.” He smiled, ruffling Ryan’s hair. Ryan giggled at him, yawning and blinking tiredly at him. “Hey, you need to head to bed bud.”

            “Okay.” Ryan smiled, closing his eyes and snuggling into his pillows. “Good night Ray.”

            “Good night Ryan.” Ray smiled gently.

* * *

 

            “What do you want to play when we get home?” Ray asked Ryan as he floated around the little boy as they headed home from school.

            “Video games!” Ryan smiled happily, running to get to his house.

            Ray laughed and floated after Ryan. Ray pulled the heavy door open for Ryan and closed it behind him. Ryan was smiling until the glass bottle shattered in the kitchen and his father yelling.

            “Dad?” Ryan asked in a scared voice.

            Ray frowned and took Ryan’s hand. “Hey, come on. Games, right?” He smiled, squeezing his hand.

            Ryan frowned and looked at the door to the kitchen as his father continued to yell and his mother started to yell back. “Okay.” He smiled scared at Ray.

            They didn’t play games when they got upstairs. As soon as they got to his room, they heard Ryan’s father yelling his name and charging up the stairs. Ray picked Ryan up and hid them in Ryan’s closet.

            Ryan clung to Ray’s strange, old clothing as the ghost held him tightly. His father searched the room in a rage. Ryan heard things break but Ray rubbed his back and told him a story he hadn’t heard from the ghost yet.

* * *

 

            When Ryan was fifteen his parents finally got a divorce. Ray held Ryan as he cried, rubbing the boy’s back. For fifteen years, Ray had protected Ryan from anything that would fly his way. Held him in the closet when his father didn’t know they were back yet.

            His mother stopped caring and his father was gone. Ray was all Ryan had. The ghost knew when Ryan needed his space or when he was being a moron. Ray taught him right from wrong and he made a promise to the both of them to never be like his father.

            “She’s so fucking beautiful!” Ryan blushed as he walked back from school. He had finally gotten the courage to ask his crush out.

            Ray laughed and floated beside him. “She is, you’re a lucky lad.” He chuckled, stretching. “Know what you’re going to wear?”

            Ryan’s shoulders slumped. “I-no.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Oh shit, I don’t have anything nice!”

            “I’ve got you!” Ray laughed, smiling at Ryan.

            “Oh no! No more of your fashion advice.” Ryan laughed, knowing that he would listen to Ray anyway. “The last time I listened to you I was dressed like I was from the eighteen hundreds!”

            “Can you blame me?” Ray laughed, knowing Ryan would listen to him as well. It made him happy to be needed. “That’s when I’m from.”

            Ryan shook his head but Ray managed to get him into a very nice outfit. The ghost disappeared for the date but it wasn’t all Ryan hoped it would be. The girl turned out to be a completely different person.

            “Well, you tried.” Ray offered, patting Ryan’s back. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

            Ryan shrugged and smiled sadly at Ray. “Well, at least I wasn’t too far gone.”

            “True, true.” Ray smiled, giving Ryan a one armed hug.

* * *

 

            “Ray, I-I want to tell you something.” Ryan frowned, glad that his roommate barely used their room. College was much easier with just he and Ray in the room.

            “What’s up?” Ray smiled at Ryan, sitting on his bed next to him.

            Ryan frowned and struggled with his words. “I-I’ve been thinking, since the lecture about sexuality and all that. I know you’re time wasn’t exactly good to people like this but-I think I’m bi or gay or something.” He rushed out, squeezing his eyes shut.

            He cracked them open when Ray laughed and hugged him. “It’s alright Rye.” He said gently, petting his hair. “You’re right about my time but I was the one they were cruel towards.”

            “What?” Ryan frowned, pulling away to look at Ray.

            Ray smiled sadly at him. “I didn’t want to tell you about how I died because I wasn’t sure how you would react to it.” He said, looking at his hands in his lap. “I’m gay, which is what you call it now, and when my town found out I was stoned to death.”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and he hugged Ray tightly. “It’s okay.” He said gently. “No wonder you were attached to me then.”

            Ray laughed, not a sound of sadness in his voice. He hugged Ryan back tightly. “Together till the end?” He asked.

            “Yeah.” Ryan smiled, pulling back to look Ray in the face. “No disappearing on me.”

* * *

 

            Ray watched Ryan unpack with broken eyes. Ryan had stopped being able to see him. He hadn’t even noticed. Just one day, he stopped talking to Ray. He just continued about his day and didn’t look at Ray once. It was like he didn’t exist.

            Ray was there though. He watched Ryan graduate college and get the job of his dreams. He had watched him fall in and out of love. He watched him make friends to replace him. Ryan didn’t need him anymore.

            Ray gave up trying to get Ryan’s attention. He could move things or touch Ryan and the other man would just brush it off. Ray had thought that he couldn’t feel anything, but the crushing grief he felt when Ryan started ignoring him told him otherwise. He wanted to so badly to drift away. He wanted to move onto the great beyond, but he was attached to Ryan. He couldn’t leave him.

Ryan had just moved to the new apartment and was unpacking. He came to a box he had gotten from his mother’s home. Ryan had ignored the box before, but something made him want to open it. He smiled as he opened the box and looked at his old, childish books. Something drew him to an old notebook.

            Chuckling as he opened it and tried to read his old handwriting, something caught Ryan’s eyes. “Ray?” He frowned, trying to remember who that was.

            Ray looked up from the corner, he floated slowly over to Ryan. “Rye? Do you remember me?”

            Ryan jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. He frowned and looked back down at the book in his hands. Memories slowly came back to him. Long ago, Ray had saved him from his father’s wrath more than once. Ray was his only friend. Ray taught him how to read and how to smile.

            Ryan jumped at the tear drops hitting the page. He whipped his eyes and looked up at the arms hugging him tightly. “I never left.” Ray whispered, petting Ryan’s hair like he used to.

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and he dropped the book. How did he forget the only person that cared for him for so long? Ryan held Ray tightly, crying quietly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

            “It’s okay.” Ray smiled, whipping the tears from Ryan’s face. “I’m right here, always have been.”

            Ryan laughed and squeezed Ray’s hand. He remembered the promise he made to Ray and it broke his heart that he didn’t keep it.

* * *

 

            “Rye, you need to stay home.” Ray insisted, floating after Ryan as he headed towards his car. “I’m begging you.”

            “What’s the matter Ray?” Ryan laughed, getting into the driver’s seat. He could see Ray ever since he remembered the ghost. He had to make his promise up to him. “Today is just like every other day.”

            Ray gave Ryan a despite look. He took Ryan’s hands after he started his car and waited to have Ryan’s eyes on him before speaking. “I know something bad is going to happen today. Please stay home.”

            Ryan frowned, hesitant to listen. “Ray, I have work.” He sighed, not pulling his hands away.

            “Say you’re sick!” Ray insisted. “If you leave, I can’t protect you from what happens!”

            Ryan tensed and frowned. He sighed and pulled his hands from Ray’s. The ghost looked relieved when he called his boss, pretending to be sick. Just as he hung up and turned his car off, an explosion shook the ground and Ryan’s heart nearly stopped.

            He scrambled out of his car and stared at the intersection not far from the apartment in horror. An oil rig had crashed and exploded. Cars, buildings, and trees were on fire. He looked at Ray who was watching the fire with scared eyes. Had he left, he would have died in that explosion.

            Ryan took a breath before running toward the chaos. He and Ray pulled unconscious and wounded people out of cars. They saved a few lives that day.

            “How did you know?” Ryan asked as they sat against a guard rail, watching the police and firefighters calm the situation down. Ryan was asked to stay as a witness.

            “I just, did.” Ray sighed, leaning against Ryan. “Like I knew when your father was angry. Like I did when that dog nearly bit you.”

            Ryan glanced at Ray and smiled gently. “Maybe you’re my guardian angel.” He said absentmindedly.

            Ray laughed and smiled. “Maybe I am.” He shook his head and snuggled into Ryan’s side. “I just think I’m a worthless ghost who found a home.”     

            Ryan frowned and wished he could hold Ray without looking insane.

* * *

 

            “Ryan!”

            That was the last thing he heard and saw. Ray was reaching for him. He told him to wait. He was always right.

            Ryan stared at his dead body and shook. He stood beside it and didn’t know what to do with himself. He was dead.

            “R-ray?” He called out, searching around. “Ray!”

            “Ryan!” Ray came out of nowhere, tackling Ryan to the ground. “I’m so sorry.” He sounded like he was sobbing although he couldn’t. “I couldn’t protect you.”

            Ryan’s lips twitched up into a smile and he held Ray tightly. “It’s okay.” He said gently, rubbing Ray’s back. “We’re still together.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan and he was actually crying. Ryan held Ray tighter as he sobbed into his shoulder. He carded his fingers through Ray’s hair, amazed at how real Ray felt now. Before he was just a whisper of something that Ryan could touch but now he felt like a living being.

            Neither of them noticed the bright light engulfing them. Neither of them realized that they were going beyond. All that mattered was that they had each other. 


	102. Schizophrenic Conversations by Staind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has schizophrenia and he doesn't want Ryan to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukQP1MJb2Vo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            ‘What are you doing?’ His mirror image mocked. ‘There’s no way he’s serious about you.’

            “Shut up.” Ray sighed, washing his face. “A guy can hope can’t he?”

            ‘No.’ His other self deadpanned. ‘He’s a mad man, he can’t love anyone.’

            “Oh he’s the mad man.” Ray laughed, drying his face with a towel. He finally looked into the mirror and at his other self.

            The reflection showed a man that looked like Ray except for the eyes. Anti-Ray irises were brown like Ray’s but the whites of Anti-Ray’s eyes were as black as the pupal. ‘Fair point.’ Anti-Ray snorted, shaking his head.

            Ray sighed and looked away from the mirror. He pulled his shirt over his head. “Ryan’s a good guy.” He continued. “Don’t fuck this up.”

            ‘He has to know about us eventually.’ Anti-Ray argued with a frown. ‘You can’t keep us hidden forever.’

            “We’ll see about that.” Ray snorted, leaving the bathroom and heading toward the penthouses living room.

            Michael and Gavin were playing some game on the TV while Geoff and Jack watched. Ryan was leaning against the bar, smiling when he saw Ray. “Ready?” Ryan asked, offering Ray his hand.

            The older man looked so excited, it just made Ray giddy. His mask was gone and his face was clear of face paint. His smile just made him more handsome. ‘Okay, he’s pretty hot.’ Anti-Ray whispered to Ray.

            Ray ignored the voice, taking Ryan’s hand and nodding. “I’m ready. See you assholes later!” He called over his shoulder as Ryan pulled him out of the apartment.

            He got a collective grunt of acknowledgement that he and Ryan chuckled at. “Where are we going?” Ray asked as he got onto Ryan’s motorcycle behind him.

            “It’s a surprise.” Ryan laughed, taking off. There was an excited twinkle in his eyes that made Ray’s heart pound hard.

            ‘Okay, now I don’t want you to fuck this up.’ Anti-Ray had to yell to be heard over the wind rushing around them.

            Ray chuckled and held onto Ryan tighter. They eventually stopped in front of a small homely diner. Ryan took Ray’s hand again and pulled him into the diner. He got them a table in the back, smiling at Ray once they sat down.

            “This is a nice joint.” Ray smiled, looking around.

            “I like it here.” Ryan chuckled, not even looking at the menu. “I come here a lot.”

            Ray chuckled and looked at his menu. ‘Get stake.’ Anti-Ray chimed and Ray ignored him. He was honestly extremely nervous. He had been so surprised when Ryan asked him out. Like Anti-Ray constantly said, he thought Ryan couldn’t love anyone. However, there they were with Ryan smiling at him like an idiot.

            Ray’s heart raced and he tried to keep calm. Thoughts that were and were not his own whirled around in his head. Since Anti-Ray seemed to be able to focus on the menu more than Ray could, he decided to listen to him.

            Once they ordered, Ryan pulled Ray into pleasant conversation and Anti-Ray stayed relatively quiet. At some point, they started holding hands under the table and Ray’s heart nearly burst out of his chest. He laughed with Ryan at the stupid jokes that they made and they smiled happily at each other.

            Everything was fine, great even. When Ray would suddenly stop talking or say what he and Anti-Ray were thinking, Ryan didn’t bat an eye. He tried to make sense of his words and was very good at guessing correctly. Ray felt all kinds of happy about that. Even Anti-Ray was tickled.

            Then someone dropped a bunch of plates. They shattered loudly on the ground. Ray’s entire body seized and Anti-Ray started to panic. They were going to be attacked. They were in danger. ‘Oh god it was just some plates. Breath. How do we Breath?’

            “Ray?” Ryan squeezed Ray’s hand gently, frowning at the younger man. “Are you alright?”

            ‘Fuck, fuck! Mouth work!’ Anti-Ray panicked. Most of the time, he could still function although Ray couldn’t.

            Ray’s mouth fell open as he tried to breath but couldn’t. He was paralyzed, eyes wide. Usually he could prepare himself for a fight, he couldn’t control himself during a surprise.

            “H-elp.” The word tumbled out of Ray’s mouth and he knew it wasn’t his voice. Anti-Ray was trying to stop the panic. Ray felt like he was going to puke.

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and he got up. He pulled Ray out of the booth and into the one stall bathroom. He set Ray on the toilet and kneeled in front of him. “Ray, what’s wrong?” He asked gently.

            ‘Oh god damnit!’ Anti-Ray snarled. Ray had no idea what was going on. He didn’t know where he was. His body reacted on its own and he got off the toilet and retched into it.

            Ryan rubbed small circles into Ray’s back as he retched and breathed. He didn’t vomit but he felt like shit. Great. Just great. Everything was ruined. If he actually had a chance with Ryan, it was gone now.

            ‘Breath.’ Anti-Ray soothed along with Ryan. ‘You can just tell him.’

            “I don’t want to tell him.” Ray croaked, breathing into the foul smelling toilet.

            “What?” Ryan asked, running his hands down Ray’s back. “What’s wrong?”

            ‘Tell him before we fuck this up more!’ Anti-Ray snapped and Ray swallowed another retch.

            “I have schizophrenia.” Ray nearly choked on the words. Ryan’s hand stopped on his back and Ray squeezed his eyes closed. Ryan was going to leave, everyone else did. He wanted to sob when Ryan continued to rub his back. “I’m having a panic attack.”

            “It’s alright.” Ryan soothed, pulling Ray into his lap. Ray listened to Ryan’s heart as the older man counted for him softly. He breathed to Ryan’s count, his head silent for a change. They sat there for a long time. Once Ray was calmer and half asleep, Ryan picked him up and carried him bridal style out of the restaurant.

            He easily stole a car and took Ray to his personal apartment. Ray was completely out by that point, but Anti-Ray was always awake. He watched Ryan care for Ray gently. He wasn’t judging them and he looked like he was worried. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Ryan actually did care.

            When Ray woke up, he was curled into Ryan’s side on Ryan’s bed. Ray blushed and looked up at the older man. Ryan was reading, looking past his book when Ray stirred. He smiled brightly and put the book away. “Feeling okay?” He asked, gently carding his fingers through Ray’s hair.

            Ray nodded slowly, not feeling up to anything but laying there. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, looking away from Ryan.

            “It’s alright Ray.” Ryan said gently, kissing Ray’s head. “I understand why you didn’t tell any of us either. This doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

            ‘And what is that?’ Anti-Ray asked and Ray echoed his words out loud because he really wanted to know.

            Ryan blushed and chuckled awkwardly. “I’ve fallen for you.” He admitted, smiling at Ray. “We can have a redo date later.”

            Ray smiled brightly sitting up on noodle arms. He kissed Ryan awkwardly before collapsing back onto the bed. He snuggled tight into Ryan as the older man blushed. “We love you too.” He whispered, unaware of his words.

            Ryan chuckled and held Ray tightly. He played with his hair until Ray fell asleep again. “We huh?” He smiled, closing his eyes as well.


	103. Never Too Late by Three Day's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Geoff separate them? Ray was deaf for fucks sake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qOvNgEsZ9s
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Why did Geoff separate them? That was a stupid as fuck idea. There was a reason Ray and Ryan worked best together. Even if it was an easy assassination job, they needed to be together. Ray was _deaf_ for fucks sakes.

            Ray ran through the alleyways, searching for Ryan frantically. The older man had signed for him to get off the roof fast from the ground. Ray did, and now he was lost and freaking out. He couldn’t do a lot without Ryan. They had been together for so long.

            Ray looked around frantically, gasping when something slammed into the back of his head. The world went black and he felt like he was being touched and moved but he couldn’t do anything about it.

            When he woke up, he was tied to a chair and couldn’t see straight. He winced when someone pulled him to look up by his hair. He tried to see through his pained tears and squinted eyes. A man was talking too quickly. Ray’s vision was too blurred and his brain wasn’t functioning yet.

            The man’s mouth was moving but Ray couldn’t make sense of what he was saying. His head was dropped and he struggled to bring the world into focus. The man punched him in the gut and his world scrambled again. Ray coughed, his body shaking in pain.

            He tried to sign, tried to communicate, but his wrists were duct taped to the chair’s arms. His legs were tied together nearly too tightly. The man took Ray’s chin in his hand and made him look up. Ray couldn’t focus on his words, he tried to read his lips but it was all gibberish.

            He was punched in the face and he was starting to panic now. He tried to force the words out of his mouth. He couldn’t even hear himself. He was pretty sure he shouted ‘I am deaf!’ But he had no idea.

            When he looked up at the man standing over him, he looked confused. The man rubbed his chin and considered Ray for a long moment. Ray took a few deep breaths and collected himself. He focused on his memories of how people formed words. He mouthed them a few times, trying to remember the sessions he had with Ryan to help him form words.

            “I am deaf.” He said again, feeling the words vibrate through his body. He couldn’t hear them but the man seemed to understand him.

            He scowled and turned away from Ray. He stormed over to the door and threw it open. Ray couldn’t see who he was talking to, but Ray could read his lips finally. ‘You brought me that deaf one?! We needed one of the normal ones! I can’t do shit with someone broken!’

            Ray winced at the word broken and looked away. He sighed and closed his eyes. They were probably going to kill him. He wanted to see Ryan again. He wanted to at least say goodbye. Then again, Ryan would probably be happy. He wouldn’t have to deal with Ray anymore. Ryan was just mute, he could function all on his own. He didn’t need Ray.

            Ray opened his eyes again and looked up. The man was standing over him and scowling. ‘How useless.’ He snapped, pushing the chair over.

            Ray titled his chin to his chest to avoid cracking his skull on the ground. He gasped in pain as the chair dug into his spin on impact. His back arched painfully, numbness filling his body and slowly disappearing.

            The man crouched next to him and Ray blinked at him confused. ‘Fuck, you’re really deaf.’ He sighed.

            Ray frowned and turned his head. The man was tapping a key against the ground. Ray just stared at it then back at the man. He sighed and stood, leaving Ray on the ground. Ray closed his eyes and just waited for someone to kill him.

            He considered his life for only a moment and felt regret. He regretted never telling Ryan how much he meant to him. That was about it. That’s all he regretted. Ryan had helped him through everything. They were partners in crime for such a long time out of convenience. They could only really talk with each other.

            Ray loved Ryan and he knew that the mad man would probably never love him back. Ryan just needed Ray to communicate sometimes. No one else in the Fake AH Crew could sign except Jack. Ray saw Ryan teaching Jack and the bearded man was getting better. Soon enough, Ryan wouldn’t even need Ray as someone to talk to anymore.

            The older man had done so much for him but it was all out of convenience for him. If Ray could talk, he could speak for them both. However, if Jack could understand him there was no need for Ray.

            Hell, Ray didn’t belong anyway. He may be the best shot in the nation but that didn’t mean jack shit. He was deaf, useless and hard to work with. He had lived without hearing all of his life and he knew he could be difficult. It was fucking hard trying to be normal.

            Ray felt the ground rumble under him and opened his eyes. Well, he wasn’t dead as far as he knew. He looked awkwardly around the room and frowned. Had that man really left without killing him? God damnit. Did no one know how to do this shit anymore?

            Ray sighed and dropped his head back onto the cold concrete. The ground shook again and he wondered what the hell was going on. It wasn’t the crew, there was no way.

            He jumped when there was suddenly someone standing above him. His eyes were wide as Ryan gently sat him upright and freed his hands and legs. ‘Are you okay?’ Ryan signed nearly too quickly. His southern accent muddied his signing and it took Ray a moment to realize what he had said.

            ‘I was punched around a bit but I’m fine.’ Ray signed slowly, looking at the door. No one else came in. Was Ryan alone? Why would he do that? ‘Why are you here?’

            Ray couldn’t see Ryan’s face beyond the mask but his eyes were startled by the question. Ryan pulled his mask up and frowned at Ray. ‘Because I love you idiot.’ Ryan signed, pulling Ray into a tight hug.

            Ray laughed, the vibrations pressing on his pounding heart. He hugged Ryan tightly and trembled against him. Ryan picked him up and ran out the door. The building shook, the lights flickering.

            Ryan pulled the mask back over his face and Ray buried his head into the crook of Ryan’s neck. He looked over Ryan’s shoulder as they left the building and got outside. Blood sprayed the wall behind them as a man dressed like the one torturing him crumbled to the ground.

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he looked around. Michael and Geoff were hiding behind some cars, picking off the rival gang members. Gavin was throwing C4 and grenades. Jack was nowhere in sight but Ray figured that the bearded man was getting them a helicopter.

            Ryan ran through the fighting and hid behind the car with Geoff. ‘Are you assholes alright?’ Geoff asked them with a worried frown.

            Ryan nodded and sat with Ray in his lap. He angled Ray so that they could sign to each other. ‘Jack’s getting a copter.’ He told Ray.

            ‘I figured.’ Ray signed slowly, his arms sore. ‘Ryan?’

            ‘Yes?’ Ryan signed back, flinching as bullets flew past them. He pulled Ray close, moving back when the spray of lead ended.

            ‘I love you too.’ Ray smiled weakly at Ryan. He didn’t notice the tears that had fallen down his face.

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long moment before pulling up his mask to show Ray his smile. He pulled the younger man closer and occasionally fired at the gang members.

            Jack eventually appeared over the horizon, firing rockets into the gang. He landed and they all piled into the copter. Michael, Gavin, Geoff, and Jack if he could have, all hugged Ray tightly. They all awkwardly signed that they were happy he was alright. Their smiles warmed him happily and he felt guilty that he thought so badly of them.

            Ryan held Ray in his lap the entire ride. As the others dissolved into talking to each other, Ray looked up at Ryan and pulled the mad man’s mask off. Ryan gave him an amused and curious look, freezing for a moment when Ray kissed him.

            Ryan smiled against Ray’s lips and kissed back, holding him tighter. Neither of them noticed that the others were watching. Ray couldn’t hear them cheer but Ryan did and was startled out of the kiss. He gave halfhearted glares at the crew and Ray just laughed when he realized what was going on.   


	104. Self Esteem by The Offspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wanted to kill Gavin, why had they started dating? that should probably wait until after Ray's not being bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeWjzBHUdsI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan tried to smile, he really did. Gavin was talking as they walked to class but he wasn’t listening. The only thing that was going through his head was the fact that Gavin was playing with him. Not only had Gavin failed to show up to their date yesterday but he was late because he was at some girl’s house.

            Ryan grit his teeth but Gavin, of course, didn’t notice. He just kept on talking and Ryan wanted to strangle him. This relationship was only six months old and he was already more than a little done with it. His heart was over the break and now he just wanted to be free. However, every time he tried to bring it up, Gavin always found some way to wiggle out of it.

            “Fuck off you shit!” Some jocks he recognized from the football team laughed as their asshole leader slammed another student into the lockers.

            Ryan glared at them and rushed forward, Gavin squawking after him. He got between the student and the jocks. “Hey, fuck off.” He growled at them.

            “Rye, its fine!” Ray grabbed Ryan’s arm from behind him with a tired smile. “I’m fine.”

            Ryan frowned and looked back at Ray. He was interrupted before he could even speak. “Fuck off Haywood.” One of the jock’s laughed. “I bet you don’t like that fag either.”

            Ray flinched at the word ‘fag’ and Ryan sucker punched the jock in the nose. His buddies caught him and scurried off with their friend. No one wanted to fight Ryan, he was known for being crazy as fuck and the teacher’s favorite. They would not win that fight.

            Everyone else in the hall looked away and continued on their way. Ryan huffed and looked back at Ray. “Are you okay?” He asked the other student, looking him over.

            “I’m fine Rye.” Ray smiled weakly, flinching when he touched his right arm.

            “X-Ray!” Gavin squawked, hugging Ray tightly. He let go instantly when Ray gasped in pain and nearly fell over.

            Ryan caught Ray and held him gently. He frowned and gently pulled Ray’s sleeve up. His arm was bruising badly and swelling. “We need to go to the nurse.” Ryan frowned, picking Ray up gently before the other student could protest like Ryan knew he would.

            “Rye!” Ray gasped, holding onto Ryan as he ran off, Gavin struggling to keep up behind them. “I’m fine!”

            “That looks broken.” Ryan frowned, glaring at the closed nurse’s door. “Gavin, can you open the door?”

            The Brit frowned and nodded, opening the door for Ray as Ryan set him down to walk in. He caught Ryan’s arm before he could follow Ray into the office. The nurse was in a tizzy and closed the door behind Ray.

            Ryan frowned and glared hotly at Gavin. “What?” He snapped, folding his arms.

            “I don’t like how you act with Ray.” Gavin huffed at Ryan, hands on his hips. “I mean, he’s our friend but you don’t have to whisk him off like he’s a princess every time he’s hurt.”

            Ryan’s lips twitched and his fingers shook. “Gavin, I honestly don’t give a fuck about what you want right now. We’re breaking up.”

            Gavin’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “You don’t mean that!” He insisted but winced when Ryan glared angrily at him.

            “I know exactly what I mean. You’ve done nothing but treat me like shit.” Ryan growled. “We’re done.” He threw open the nurse’s door and entered the office, slamming the door in Gavin’s face.

            The nurse was giving him a strange and annoyed look as she talked on the phone. Ray was sitting on the only bed in the office, his arm in his lap. It looked worse than when Ryan had looked at it.

            Ryan frowned and walked over to Ray. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked Ray, sitting next to him.

            “Yeah I’ll be fine.” Ray smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “It’s just broken.”

            “That’s not fine!” Ryan protested, frowning at Ray. “We need to tell someone about this, they can’t keep doing this to you.”

            Ray looked at his hand and nodded slowly. Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. Ray didn’t say anything and Ryan was grasping for the words he was searching for. “I just broke up with Gavin.” He finally managed, although that wasn’t what he wanted to say.

            “About time.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “You looked like you wanted to kill him.”

            Ryan chuckled and gently wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist and kissed his head. Ray froze against him, looking up at Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan smiled at him and rubbed his side. “There was another reason that I should have figured out sooner.”

            Ray blushed lightly and laughed. He leaned into Ryan, looking up at the nurse when she coughed to get their attention. She was smiling kindly at them. “I called your parents and neither of them can take you to the hospital right now. I can drive you there, or someone else?” She said, looking pointedly at Ryan.

            “I can take him.” Ryan happily volunteered, standing up and offering Ray his hand. “Do you know what you need to do?”

            Ray nodded. “Yeah. Thank you Rye.” He smiled, standing up slowly, being careful of his arm.

            The nurse saw them out of the school, telling Ryan where to park and where to take Ray. She assured them that she would notify their teachers. Once in Ryan’s car, Ray relaxed fully and smiled loosely.

            “So, is this our first date?” Ray asked Ryan cheekily.

            Ryan snorted and laughed, shaking his head. “It can if you want it to be. I was thinking more of a nice dinner and a movie.”

            “Games and movies until we pass out on your couch sounds better.” Ray offered, smiling like an idiot with a cute blush. “It’s not like we don’t already do that.”

            “How about cuddling while we do it?” Ryan laughed, loving this. Ray didn’t want anything extravagant. He just wanted what they had with more hand holding and kissing. Ryan was perfectly okay with that.

            “Perfect!” Ray laughed, smiling brightly at Ryan. “Although, can we get ice cream after this? I did get my arm broken.”

            Ryan snorted and nodded. “We can get ice cream as long as you promise to tell the principle about this.”

            Ray smiled and cheered happily, raising his good arm in the air and slamming his hand into the roof of the car. He cursed in pain, laughing with Ryan. 


	105. Born to Die by Lana Del Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, he fucked up. These zombies were probably going to tear this building down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORnYNaTZGUU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Alright, he fucked up. Ray sighed and looked at the sky. Hundreds of zombies were snarling at him, trying to scale the building he was sitting on. He made too much noise and now he was surrounded. It could take days for this many zombies to lose interest in him.

            There were no nearby buildings that he could jump to and he didn’t have enough ammo to shoot them all. Ray sighed and just accepted his face. He could last awhile without moving but he had no idea if the zombies could tear down the building.

            “Well that’s a shitty situation.” A voice called out and Ray frowned and looked around. A man was standing on the roof of the building across from the one that Ray was stuck on. “Need some help?”

            Ray considered the man for a moment. His hair was long and blond, pulled back and out of his face. A pistol hung from his hip and he had a riffle resting on his shoulders. His back pack looked full like Ray’s, a sleeping bag hanging off of the bottom. A metal bat stuck out from the man’s shoulder, probably strapped to his pack.

            “Depends.” Ray said, kicking his dangling feet a bit. “Are you going to kill me after you save my sorry ass?”

            The man laughed and shook his head. “Nope, I would like to apply to be your travel companion though.”

            “And why is that?” Ray smiled, tossing a rock from the gravel roof down, snickering when it hit a zombie in the head. “What qualifies you?”

            “I’m not trapped on a building for one.” The man chuckled. He had sarcasm, sarcasm was always good. “I have supplies and I’m lonely.”        

            “Application accepted!” Ray smiled crookedly, gesturing to his rather large zombie problem. “How do you purpose we solve this problem?”

            “See that church?” The man said, pointing at the steeple a few blocks away from them. “I’m going to ring the bell. Once these zombies shuffle away, I’ll met you on this roof.”

            Ray nodded and stood. “Alright, what’s your name?” He asked as the man started to jump roofs.

            “Ryan!” The man called over his shoulder before disappearing to the ground.

            Ray smiled and waited. He watched the steeple closely, just managing to make out Ryan climbing up to the bell. The zombies snarled and groaned, shuffling toward the church as the bell rang through the town.

            As soon as the last zombie wondered away, Ray jumped down to the ground and climbed to the roof of the building Ryan had been standing on. The other man was there soon after, smiling at Ray. “Thank you for trusting me.” He told Ray, offering him his hand.

            Ray smiled and shook Ryan’s hand. “Thanks for saving my ass. Ready to go?”

            Ryan nodded and followed Ray through the town. They scavenged what they could before escaping into the woods. They traveled in silence but one questioned nagged at Ray.

            “Why help me?” He finally asked as they walked through the forest. “Why ask for a companion?”

            Ryan shrugged at Ray, smiling back at him. “I felt like it.” He chuckled, looking back at the map in his hands. “You looked like you knew what you were doing until those zombies cornered you on that roof.”

            “Yeah, not my proudest moment.” Ray laughed, looking over Ryan’s shoulder. “Where are we going?”

            “Well, that depends.” Ryan sighed, pointing to a circled city on the map. “There’s a safe zone there but I don’t know if we want to stay there.”

            “Better than being out here.” Ray admitted, shrugging. “I’ve just been wondering around looking for anything that I could find.”

            “I was too until I found this map.” Ryan chuckled, folding the map up and putting it into this pocket. “I figured that I could try to bring as many people as I could with me.”

            Ray nodded and smiled at Ryan. “Not a bad idea, thanks.”

            “No problem.” Ryan chuckled, looking ahead again.

            Neither of them were big talkers, although the silence started to get to Ray after the first day. He had picked up talking to himself a long time ago and caught himself multiple times trying to start again. He eventually couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Do you like video games?” He blurted the next day as they walked. Ray’s feet burned from the awkward terrain. He was tired and annoyed, he needed to distract himself from the pain. 

            Ryan looked at Ray shocked for a moment before laughing. “I do actually.” He smiled, shaking his head. “Sorry about the silence, I’m not used to having someone around.”

            Ray smiled brightly. “It’s fine! Okay, so how good were you?” He asked.

            Once they started, they couldn’t stop talking. They talked the entire day away, only stopping to eat and sleep. They picked up again the next day, smiling at each other. They hadn’t realized what they needed until it was right in front of them.

            Their hellish days were much brighter together. They forgot entirely about the encampment until they accidently stumbled upon it. They were happily welcomed in by the survivors there. Nearly as soon as they entered, they were separated.

            Ray’s heart ached more than it should have. He and Ryan had only been traveling together for a few weeks and he was already in love with the man. Maybe it was because Ryan was the only one who put up with him.

            Regardless, he walked the streets of the city in misery. Being alone was better than being without Ryan. He felt at home when it was only the two of them. He searched for the older man everywhere, but didn’t see him. Maybe Ryan didn’t want him to find him. He found home only to lose it again.

            Ray worked as a guard for the encampment. He stood on the walls around the city and shot any zombies that got too close. He was the best shooter in the entire encampment. He made friends with the other guards and they could make him smile for a while but eventually the lonely feeling would return.

            After months of being in the city, Ray had given up on finding Ryan. He walked toward the packed room he was staying in as it poured rain. Ray’s teeth chattered from the cold water and wind. He rubbed his arms, cursing himself for not having grabbed a jacket in the clothes distribution yesturday.

            He paused under a small overhang of an old store, watching the rain fall. He shivered and tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

            “You have poor judgement at the most random times.” A voice laughed, a heavy jacket landing on Ray’s shoulders.

            Ray jumped and looked up at the man next to him. Ryan smiled back, just as soaked although he was wearing a coat. “Ryan?!” Ray smiled brightly, hugging the older man tightly.

            Ryan laughed and wrapped his arms around Ray, burring his head in Ray’s shoulder. “I missed you too.” He sighed.

            Ray laughed and pulled away from Ryan, blushing when the older man’s arms stayed around him. “What happened? Where are you staying?”

            “They pulled me into the survival unit.” Ryan explained, sliding his hands under the extra jacket to hold Ray closer. “I tried to tell them to keep us together but they really didn’t care at that point. I’ve been looking for you since. It was hard when they had us work constantly.”

            Ray laughed and smiled up at Ryan. “That explains a lot.” He sighed, snuggling into Ryan’s chest and loving the warmth radiating off of him. “You should come back to my room.” The city didn’t care where they slept as long as they showed up to work on time.

            Ryan chuckled and nuzzled Ray’s head. “How about mine? I got a room to myself after being prompted to the head of the unit.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he smiled brightly up at Ryan. “No fucking way.”

            “Yes fucking way.” Ryan laughed. “Although, I do have to tell you that I found you today because I heard about you being the best shot in the guards.”  

            Ray shook his head and shrugged. “I told you I was a good shot.” He said proudly.

            Ryan nodded, resting their foreheads together. “You did.” He said softly, Ray was surprised that he heard him over the rain. “Can I do something?”

            “If you don’t I will.” Ray smiled, already meeting Ryan half way. His arms slid up to tangle in Ryan’s soft long hair as the older man held him tighter.

            They smiled gently at each other when they parted. Ryan took Ray’s hand and pulled him toward his home. They got themselves into warm clothes, Ray taking Ryan’s since he had nothing but what he was wearing.

            They collapsed onto Ryan’s mattress and snuggled into each other. Ray smiled into Ryan’s chest as the older man wrapped them tightly in a thick blanket. Ryan’s arms wrapped tightly around him felt just right.


	106. Cops and Robbers by The Hoosiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hated being an officer but he wasn't sure being the Fake AH Crew's prisoner was any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOXLsmvcoHI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray dived away from the grenade just before it could go off. A rocket sailed over his head and blew up the cop cars arriving to the war being waged in the middle of Los Santos. Ray stayed low, covering his head as a shower of bullets sailed over his head.

            He growled and army crawled under cars, trying to get behind the mad men killing cops left and right. He glanced at the criminals known as the Mad King and Mogar destroy cars with bullets and explosives.

            Becoming an officer was the worst decision Ray had ever made. He honestly rather be on the winning side of this war. Regardless, he had to stop these men before they continued to make a mess.

            Ray trained his eyes on the mad man in the skull mask. The Mad King had killed the most out of the entire Fake AH Crew. He had the rocket launcher and therefore the one Ray decided to focus on. As he crawled through the cars, he didn’t notice the crew’s boss watching him from the bank they were robbing dry.

            Just as he was in a good spot to ambush the mad man, he was hulled up and had a gun pressed to his temple. Ray cursed and struggled until the gun’s hammer clicked. Ray scowled and held still.

            “Alright boys!” The crew’s leader, Geoff, laughed, leading Ray toward the getaway car. “We’re getting out of here!”

            Mogar and the Mad King looked at Geoff before nodding and running toward the car. The Mad King looked at Ray and paused for only a moment. Ray sighed and let himself be dragged away. “SHOT THEM!” He screamed at the police still alive. They were watching the notorious crew take him away and didn’t seem that interested in helping him.

            Geoff slammed the butt of his gun into Ray’s head and the officer’s head spun. He growled low at the mustached man. “Oh fucking kill me already.” He mumbled. “I’ll be somewhere better with a hole in my head.”

            Geoff frowned and tossed Ray into the back of the van before climbing in himself. “Tie him up, he’s staying with us.” He smiled at his crew when they gave him a confused look.

            The Mad King did as he was asked, tying Ray’s arms behind him. Ray just stared at the floor of the van, wondering if he was really ready to die. “What the fuck Geoff?” Mogar snarled, glaring at Ray. “We don’t keep hostages!”

            “Everything is to a plan!” Geoff laughed, joining a gangly blond haired man. “Drive Gavin!”

            “Off we go!” The British man laughed, taking off as bullets peppered the van. “Shit!” He ran right into a pole, backing up and moving again.

            While the rest of the crew had been ready for the sudden hit, Ray wasn’t and had nothing to hold onto. He slammed into the back of the driver’s seat, vision going black from hitting his head right where Geoff had.

            Ray curled up on the floor of the van, stomach spinning. “Fuck, hey assholes.” He growled, glaring at Mogar and the Mad King through slits. “If you don’t want to be covered in puke, get me a bag or something.”

            Mogar made a disgusted face but the Mad King moved instantly. He pulled Ray to sit up and pulled a plastic bag up to Ray. Head and stomach flipping, Ray puked into the bag and coughed on the bile caught in his throat. The mad man rubbed surprisingly gentle fingers into Ray’s back.

            Spiting the last of the bile into the bag, Ray leaned back and closed his eyes. The Mad King tied off the bag and tossed it out the window, much to Geoff’s disgust. He pulled Ray to lean against his side, keeping him relatively still.

            Ray felt too horrible to fight it. His vision swam and he realized that he probably had a concussion. The criminals were talking around him but he wasn’t paying attention. His stomach lurched when the van was suddenly moving in far too many unnatural directions. The Mad King held him tighter and rubbed his back.

            Ray looked up at the mask man, dazed. The Mad King was watching him with hard to read blue eyes. Ray frowned and tried to read what was going on behind the skull.

“Ryan! We’ve got copters inbound!” Geoff shouted, Mogar already firing between him and the Brit.

The Mad King sighed and laid Ray down gently. He sat up and aimed his rocket launcher and fired a few times. The crew cheered as the copters went up in flame. Ray assumed that was what happened anyway. He couldn’t see anything although he knew they were in the air. He wasn’t sure how, but they were.

Ray either zoned out or passed out because when he came to he was laying on a bed, his arms still tied behind him. He tried to move his stiff legs but they were tied together as well. Ray groaned and buried his face into the soft bed under him. At least they gave him something comfortable to be kidnapped on.

He tried to free himself as he waited for something to happen. The ropes were tight around his wrists although they weren’t digging into his skin. He gave up after a while. It wasn’t like he could do anything even if he did free himself.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been laying there when the door finally opened. Ray looked at the person he assumed was there to get rid of him or something. The man was tall with long blond hair that was pulled back into a neat bun. Ray’s eyes widened when he recognized the blue eyes that looked at him. Was this really the Mad King? He looked so normal.

“How are you feeling?” The mad man asked as he walked over to Ray. “We had a doctor look you over, they said you were fine.”

Ray didn’t answer, he just studied the man in front of him. Ryan, was the name Geoff had used, just stared back, waiting for a reply. He was very handsome, no scars or deformities on his face. Just like Ray theorized, the mask was to freak people out and hide his identity.

“We’re not going to kill you.” Ryan finally sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “We just can’t let you go yet.”

Ray still didn’t answer. He looked away from Ryan and pressed his face into the bed. He didn’t really care what they did at that point. Ryan sighed and got off the bed and left. Ray frowned and closed his eyes.

He looked up confused when the door opened again. Ryan kicked the door shut behind him, his hands full with a metal tray. He watched the mad man set the tray down on the bed before making Ray sit up. Ryan sat on the bed, then the tray in his lap. He picked up the sandwich on the paper plate and held it to Ray’s lips.

Ray frowned at Ryan from around the sandwich, refusing to open his mouth. “It’s not poisoned.” Ryan groaned, pulling a part of if off and eating it. “See?”

Ray waited until Ryan swallowed what he had eaten before eating any himself. Once the food was gone, Ryan picked Ray up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom attached to the room.

Ray blushed, wobbling on his tied feet when Ryan set him down. His entire face went red when Ryan dropped his pants and boxers. “What are you doing?!” He snapped, glaring at the mad man.

Ryan had his eyes closed, keeping Ray balanced in front of the toilet. “Piss.” He huffed.

Ray stared at the toilet in embarrassment. He really had to go, now that he was thinking about it, but he was too frazzled to actually piss. They stood there until Ray forced his nerves away and finally went. Ryan pulled his pants up for him and carried him back to the bed. He made Ray drink some water before finally leaving.

The same thing happened every day, twice a day. Ryan always came in, made Ray eat, piss, and drink. Sometimes he would try to get Ray to talk. Ray kept his mouth shut, unsure as to why they even needed him anymore.

“Why keep me?” He finally asked Ryan as the mad man was about to leave the room.

Ryan turned on his heels and considered Ray for a moment. “I’m not really sure.” He admitted with a shrug. “Geoff has some plan that involves you, although I don’t know what it is yet.”

Ray frowned, furrowing his brow. What use could he be to the Fake AH Crew? “Guess you drew the short stick with taking care of me then.” He snorted, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them.

“I volunteered.” Ryan said, surprising Ray. The officer gave the mad man a confused look.

“Why?” Ray asked frowning when Ryan just shrugged with a crooked smile. Ryan left after that, leaving Ray to think.

When Ryan returned later to feed Ray, the officer actually talked with him. Ryan seemed to brighten at getting Ray to talk and stayed until Ray was supposed to sleep. Ray enjoyed his time in the room far more when he got to talk to Ryan. He was going stir crazy before.

After weeks of talking, Ray got used to making Ryan blush while helping him piss and talking about video games. Ryan wasn’t a bad person, they even opened up to each other a bit which they both agreed was dumb but they did it anyway.

“Why stay on the force then?” Ryan asked, frowning at Ray. The officer had told him about how awful being an officer was, especially one who was a minority.

Ray shrugged awkwardly. “Because it’s the only job I can get.” He sighed, trying to not remembering the horribly homophobic people he worked with. He was bi and proud of it although he was tortured for it every day.

Ryan scowled and shook his head. “When the criminals are more tolerant that the police, there’s a problem.” He sighed.

Ray nodded and leaned his head back against the wall. They were silent for a long moment before the bed shifted and Ray blushed up at Ryan. The mad man had moved to straddle Ray’s legs, his hands on either side of Ray’s head.

“What?” Ray looked anywhere but Ryan, blushing bright red. He had gotten a small crush on the older man in his time there. Stockholm syndrome at its finest.

Ryan studied Ray’s face for a long moment, making Ray slightly uncomfortable. Ryan say back then and sighed. “I wanted to kiss you.” He admitted, cheeks tinged pink. “But that’s Stockholm syndrome.”

Ray stared blankly at Ryan before laughing. “The only way I can get close to being laid is being kidnapped? Damn it.” He joked with a broken smile. “I probably wouldn’t mind if you kissed me though.”

Ryan frowned and leaned forward again. Ray wondered if Ryan had changed his mind but instead the mad man untied his arms before moving to untie his legs. “Come on, Geoff wants to use you now.” He said, walking toward the door.

Ray blinked confused for a moment before frowning and trying to follow Ryan. His legs wobbled and he had to catch himself on the wall to keep from falling. He hadn’t used his legs in a while and they weren’t happy about it.

Ryan glanced back at him and frowned. He wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and helped him to walk out of the room. They navigated a confusing hallway system before entering another room. The Fake AH Crew was seated around a table and looked at them when they entered.

Geoff smiled happily at them, gesturing to two metal seats. “So glad you could finally join us!” He said. “I have a job offer for you.”

Ray frowned as Ryan helped him to sit. “Couldn’t you have started my stay off with that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “If you want me to betray the cops I would have done it right off the bat.”

Ryan chuckled as he sat next to Ray, the others in the room giving him shocked and confused looks. “I told you.” He said, shaking his head.

“Ryan was supposed to convince me, right?” Ray asked with an amused smile. “I knew what you were doing since day one.”

Geoff snapped out of his stupor first. He laughed loud and hard as the others shook themselves and smiled. “So you’re in?” Geoff finally asked.

Ray smiled crookedly. “Fuck yeah.” He chuckled darkly.

Ray was quickly brought into the folds of the Fake AH Crew. He acted as a normal officer for a long time just to get the crew all of their secrets. Once they had the police under their thumb, Ray was brought into the crew full time.

After being part of the crew as a freed man for nearly a year, Ray and Ryan stayed just friends until Ray pinned Ryan to the door to his room and kissed him hard. Ryan instantly kissed back because both of them were dying for the contact. “No longer Stockholm syndrome.” Ray reassured Ryan when they pulled apart before the older man could even ask.

Ryan smiled and kissed Ray again, leading him toward the bed. 


	107. Give Me Love by Ed Sheehan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray couldn't remember when it had started. One day he grew wings and could make people fall in love with arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray smiled as he pulled back on his bow and sent the arrow flying. His wings pressed against his back as the arrow hit and the man finally kissed the women. Ray chuckled as they kissed passionately. He backed away from them and searched around for other people to shoot.

            He honestly couldn’t remember how this happened. One day he just grew wings and no one could see him. Somehow he knew that he needed to make arrows and hit people with them. He was half surprised and half not that his arrows gave the people the courage to kiss the person that they wanted to.

            Ray walked through the city, looking for couples in need of his arrows. Ray’s smile faded as he worked. He watched countless people fall in love. Over and over again, people kissed and confessed. He was alone.

            No one could see him, he was just a whisper in the breeze and sometimes a fallen feather. He made countless people fall in love but he had no love for himself. Ray sighed as he returned to his home. He sat at his work bench and started to make more arrows.

            His mind spun as he worked. He studied the finished arrow he was holding and frowned. Would his arrows work on him? If he pierced himself with his own arrow, would he fall in love with someone? Ray scowled and set the arrow aside. What good would that do him? No one could see him.

            Ray continued life, becoming more and more bitter as time carried on. He didn’t mean to, he was happy for the people he helped but they made him feel alone. Ray sighed as he watched the tenth couple that night make out.

            Ray scowled and shook his head. “Get a room!” He jeered knowing that they wouldn’t hear him.

            He was shocked by the laugh he heard behind him. Ray turned around to look at the man who was smiling at him. Ray’s eyes were wide and he glanced around them so see if the man was looking at something else.

            “I can see you.” The man chuckled, startling Ray again. “I’ve always been able to see things that I shouldn’t.”

            Ray looked at the man shocked for a long moment. “You can see me?” He asked, smiling brightly when the man nodded. “Holy shit.”

            The man chuckled and nodded. “You’re the nicest one I’ve met though.” He admitted. “I thought you were going to kill them with that bow but now they’re kissing.”

            Ray chuckled awkwardly and shrugged. “Well uh. That’s what I do.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I make people fall in love.”

            “That’s amazing.” The man smiled, looking over the arrows in Ray’s hand. “Where do you get the arrows?”

            “I make them.” Ray said proudly, feathers ruffling in the wind. “Oh shit. I need to get back to work.”

            “Ah, sorry.” The man chuckled, offering Ray his hand. “My name is Ryan by the way.”

            Ray smiled and took Ryan’s hand in a firm shake. “My name’s Ray.” He said. “It’s alright, I’m just happy someone can see me.”

            Ryan bit his lips in thought for a second before looking around. He pointed to a small closed corner store. “How about we meet every night at that corner around this time then?” He asked, looking back at Ray.

            Ray smiled brightly and nodded quickly. “Fuck yeah!” He laughed, already running down the street. “See you!”

            Ray met Ryan at the store every night after that first meeting. The other man was always waiting for him at the corner store when Ray got there. They would talk for an hour before Ray had to go do his job.

            Ryan was amazing and fun to talk to. He was a gift from whatever gave Ray his wings. He completed his job with joy and smiles. He wasn’t as alone anymore and it wasn’t long before he was in love with Ryan.

            Ray never had the courage to tell Ryan however. He was just happy with being friends with the other man. Then Ryan stopped coming to the corner store. The other man didn’t show up for a week although Ray kept going, hoping that Ryan would be there.

            Maybe he wasn’t meant to be happy. Maybe Ryan wasn’t real, just something his loneliness had made. Ray leaned against the store as he waited unhopefully for Ryan. After two weeks, the man hadn’t returned and Ray doubted he ever would.

            He thought that Ryan was just as happy to see Ray as he was to see Ryan. He had been wrong before. Ray sighed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. He started to walk away when he heard the patter of feet and someone call his name.

            Ray turned around and Ryan ran up to him, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. “Wait.” Ryan panted, looking up at Ray. “I’m sorry. My mother died. I had to go to the funeral on short notice and had to stay longer than I wanted to.”

            Ray stared at Ryan with wide, shocked eyes. “I-I’m sorry to hear that.” Ray smiled gently, giving Ryan a quick, tight hug. He wanted to kiss him but he was too scared to.

            Ryan smiled at Ray and hugged him back. “It’s alright. I never got along with my mother.” He admitted, looking Ray over. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you.”

            Ray shook his head. “It’s fine.” He smiled, twirling the arrow in his fingers. He paused for a moment and looked at the arrow. He wondered yet again. Would it work?

            “Ray?” Ryan frowned, trying to catch Ray’s eyes. “You okay?”

            Ray looked up at Ryan and nodded. “I’m fine.” He smiled, lifting the arrow and piercing his chest with it. Ryan looked panicked but Ray just smile. His body ached for a moment then acted on its own.

            The arrow disappeared into smoke and ray dropped his bow. He reached up and pulled Ryan into a kiss without a second thought. Ryan froze against him and Ray wondered if he made a mistake. Then Ryan’s arms were wrapped around his waist and he was kissing him back.

            Just like he had seen so many couples do, Ray and Ryan kissed passionately. Ray tangles his fingers in Ryan’s hair as the older man pulled him closer.

            They pulled apart panting. Ray felt the nervous and fear creep into his skin again, the arrows effects over. Then Ryan was kissing him again on their own accord. Ray smiled into the kiss, holding on tighter. 


	108. Machinehead by Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their society was full of strange people who liked to wear enhancements as jewelry and anyone who needed the prosthetic couldn't stand them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from: Chapter 76: Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEEroKKsVHk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray smiled as he walked into the engineering firm. The receptionist waved him on with a kind smile. Everyone knew him there, he was the only one Ryan would smile for.

            Ray poked his head past the door to Ryan’s office. The older man was sitting at his work bench, working on a prototype weaponized prostatic arm. Ray smiled and slid into the office undetected.

            Ray waited for Ryan to stop soldering two thin wires together before wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. Ryan stiffened before chuckling and leaning back into Ray. “You’re getting better at sneaking up on me.” He smiled, glancing back at Ray. “How are you, my rose?”

            Ray smiled and pecked Ryan on the lips. “I’m pretty good, how are you.” He said, resting his chin on Ryan’s shoulder.

            “Well, I’m almost finished my project.” Ryan smiled, patting the arm in front of him. “It’ll be finished by tomorrow.”

            “That’s awesome Rye!” Ray smiled, looking the arm over. “You’ve been working on this forever.”

            Ryan chuckled and sighed. He turned in his chair to pull Ray close. He rested his forehead on Ray’s shoulder and relaxed to the scent of flowers the clung to Ray. “It’s my pride and joy.” He laughed. “But I’m glad I’m almost done.”

            Ray hugged Ryan back tightly with a relaxed smile. “Think you can go to lunch today?” He asked, pulling back to look Ryan in the face.

            Ryan nodded and kissed Ray’s cheek. “I definitely can. I’m way ahead of schedule.” He said, sliding off of his chair. “Just give me a moment.”

            Ray nodded and took Ryan’s seat, watching the older man quickly pack tools and papers into his backpack. He came back over to Ray and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist. They walked out together, waving to receptionist.

            They talked as they walked to the restaurant that they went to nearly every day. Ray was talking animatedly about a customer that he served recently who had an obtuse personality. “Those people who wear enhancements like fashion accessories annoy me.” Ray huffed. “They don’t need them!”

            Ryan sighed and kissed Ray’s head. “I know rose, but you can’t stop some people.” He took Ray’s hand as they entered the café. He squeezed Ray’s hand gently, the younger man smiling at him. “They have money to burn, so let them burn it.”

            “I just wished that they would spend it on people who really need the enhancements.” Ray sighed as they were seated, neither of them glanced at the menu. “I mean, there are so many people in the lower classes without enhancements.”

            “Well, even if they did give them enhancements, those people have no way to pay for repairs.” Ryan frowned, taking Ray’s right hand and gently stroking the fake skin. “They would just become dependent on the enhancements for them to stop working. They should change the repair law first.”

            Ray nodded and smiled at Ryan. He intertwined their fingers, and squeezed Ryan’s gently. “Fair point. I mean, I would still have broken enhancements if it wasn’t for you.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s hand. Ray blushed and laughed. For someone who couldn’t feel anything the majority of the time, Ryan was a diehard romantic. Ryan chuckled and set their hands back on the table.

            The waitress came to take their orders although she already knew that they were. She chatted with them for a bit before running off to place their orders. Ray and Ryan laughed about coming too often although neither of them were inclined to change the habit.

            They bounced around topics with happy smiles until a boisterous women walked into the restaurant. She wore a heavy hat made out of enhanced arms and gears. Her necklace was made from metal fingers and her ear rings were enhanced eyes. It was a disturbing tribute to their society.

            Ray scowled at the women, shaking his head. He squeezed Ryan’s hand as his right eye twitched and blinked uncomfortably. Ryan’s own enhancements itched but he smiled reassuringly at Ray.

            “Just ignore her Ray.” Ryan soothed, gently placing his thumb on Ray’s right eye lid to stop the blinking. “It’s alright.”

            Ray sighed and smiled back at Ryan. He nodded and leaning into the hand cupping his cheek. Ryan distracted Ray from the loud women and soon enough their food arrive. They ate and talked, their pleasant atmosphere returning.

            Ray cursed as his knife slipped from his fingers and punctured the skin on his right hand. Ray sighed and gently removed the knife and cleaned the cut. “Well, it was time for a new skin anyway.” Ryan offered and Ray chuckled.

“I just wish I could go the specified six months without tearing it.” Ray sighed although it really wasn’t a big deal. Since Ray and Ryan were dating, Ray gained free repairs curtsey of his boyfriend and the engineering company. That wasn’t all Ryan was good for, Ray was head over heels.

            Ryan checked to make sure that nothing was damaged by the knife. When everything checked out, they returned to their food and conversation, Ray being slightly more careful.

            As they made their way through the café to leave. Ray was jerked back, his left hand slipping from Ryan’s. Ray looked back and scowled at the women holding his arm. It was the women wearing the enhanced jewelry.

            “You have old enhancements!” She gasped, pulling at the tear in Ray’s skin. “I haven’t seen any like this!”

            “Please let go.” Ray frowned, trying to tug his arm away. Ryan was behind him, wrapping a protective arm around Ray’s waist.

            The women held onto Ray’s arm tighter and completely ripped Ray’s skin. “You’ve had repairs?!” The women gasped, glaring at the new fingers on Ray’s hand.

            “Hey!” Ray shook, trying to rip his arm away from the women. He was self-conscious about his enhancements. After spending so long being shamed for broken prosthetics, he was over protective of his hand and head.

            “Let him go.” Ryan snarled, his arm nearly painful around Ray. He had experienced nearly every emotion but anger. He never really got angry, even in the one fight he got into with Ray that one time over microwavable ramen. That fight hadn’t even been a real fight either.

            “Oh this won’t do!” The women continued, ignoring the two men. “Listen hunny, if you bring this hand back to its original condition, I’ll buy it right off of you!” She told Ray with a hungry look in her eyes.

            Ray’s heart raced and he was honestly afraid that the women would rip his hand off. The rest of the restaurant was watching in stunned silence at the stupidity of the women. “No!” Ray was shaking so badly. “I-I need my hand!”

            Emotions spun wildly through Ryan’s head. Worry, fear, anger. He had to protect Ray, no matter the cost. He forcibly removed the women’s hands from Ray with a growl. His eye glowered with his anger.

            The women seemed unaffected and smiled brightly at Ryan. “You’re eye! I’ve never seen one glow like that!”

            “Ma’am.” The waitress that usual served them intervened, begging Ray to get Ryan out of the café before he exploded. “Our manager wants a word with you.”

            As the women fought with the waitress Ray pushed Ryan out of the café. Ryan was glaring after the women the entire time. He glared at the ground once she was out of sight, anger bubbling through him. He disliked it.

            “Rye, breathe.” Ray said gently, cupping Ryan’s cheeks in his hand. The cool metal startled Ryan and his eyes focused on Ray. He looked scared and worried and it broke Ryan’s heart, another emotion that he wasn’t too fond of. “Breathe in, breathe out. It’s okay.”

            Ryan frowned and did as Ray instructed. He reached up and squeezed Ray’s hands. He kissed both of Ray’s palms, real and metal, before gently kissing Ray’s head. “I’m alright. I’m sorry.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan, kissing him on the cheek before hugging him. “It’s alright Rye. You just need to relearn how to calm your anger.”

            Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray, his emotions calm. Ray could control Ryan’s every emotion if he wanted to but instead, the younger man always helped him to control his emotions himself. Ryan would be lost without Ray. 


	109. The Horror of Our Love by Ludo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was going to kill until he got Ray back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IZmHrNrei8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Where is he?” Ryan snarled at the women tied to the chair. She was dripping blood from numerous gashes. Her legs were broken in multiple locations and her fingers nails were pulled from her hand.

            The women laughed crazily. Her head sat heavily on her shoulder as she smiled at Ryan. “I’m not telling you!” She sang with a giggle.

            Ryan sneered at the women, grabbing the knife that Ray had given him before he disappeared. A rival gang had taken Ray months ago and Ryan killed member after member, searching for Ray. He would kill until he had Ray in his arms again.

            “You will tell me.” He growled, pressing the knife just past her skin on her arm and started to peel it away slowly. The women’s crazed smiled twisted to unending pain. He took no join in this.

            “Where is he?!” He yelled, her forearm skinned and pooling blood at the foot of the chair. “I know you know!”  
            The women’s chest heaved, eyes darting around at the pain. She was the second in command of the gang, she had to know. “If I tell you they’ll kill him!” She cried, legs trying to kick away from the chair although they were duct taped to it.

            Ryan scowled and pressed the knife into his other arm’s skin. “I will skin you alive then rip the muscle from your bone.” He hissed to the women, her eyes going wide. “Where is he?”

            Panic flooded the women’s eyes and she shook, sobs ripping at her chest. “The docks in this city! They won’t move him until they get me back!”

            Ryan smiled for the first time since Ray disappeared. He moved away from the sobbing women and looked over his torture tools. “Too bad they’ll never get you back.” He nearly purred, just imagining holding Ray again.

            He held to his threat and carried the women to her gang’s hideout in a bag. His mask was over his head and he smiled when he saw that there were men loitering around the outside of the warehouse.

            “Stop!” One of the men pointed a gun at Ryan. A women behind him pointed her gun at him then looked horrified.

            “I’ve come to make a trade.” Ryan huffed from behind the mask. “One of yours for the man you took from me.”

            The man and women glanced at each other before the women ran into the building. She returned a moment later and led Ryan inside. His blood boiled when he entered the warehouse and the gang’s leader was holding Ray up by his hair.

            Ray was drenched in his own blood. He was kneeling on the ground and his arms were tied behind him. His eyes looked dead until he saw Ryan. He sobbed, whimpering when he was thrown to the ground by the gang leader.

            “Give us her back.” The leader snarled at Ryan.

            Ryan ignored him, his eyes on Ray. He wanted to kill them all then take Ray into his arms and tell him how much he missed and loved him. Ryan dropped the bag at his feet. “Let him go first.” He folded his arms, glaring at the leader.

            The man sneered and reached down, cutting Ray’s hands free with a switch blade. Ray’s arms shook as he looked at his free hands. He looked up at Ryan and yelped when he was kicked in the side. “Fuck off.” The man snarled at Ray.

            Ray struggled to get to his feet, managing a few feet before dropping to the ground and trying to crawl. Ryan ran for him, scooping him into his arms and carrying him back to the bag. Ray clung to Ryan’s jacked and sobbed.

            “I thought you wouldn’t come.” Ray whispered and Ryan hushed him gently.

            He smiled at Ray and kissed his head, pushing his mask up for a moment. “Of course I did, my rose.”

            “Now let her go!” The leader snapped, hand hovering over his gun. Ryan smirked and chuckled darkly.

            “If you insist.” Ryan said, kicking the bag over to the leader and truing to leave. He listened to the man open the bag and gasp in disgust. He started to run when the leader yelled for the other gang members.

            Ray whimpered and held onto Ryan tighter as they ran. Ryan fiddled with a detonator in his hand before setting off the C4 he had placed around the building. He laughed manically as the entire building went up into flame.

            Ryan took Ray to a doctor he trusted, helping them with patching Ray up. Once he was cleared to go, Ryan carried him to an apartment. He laid Ray gently on the bed and kneeled in front of him.

            Ray’s eyes were dull but he was smiling. His entire body was wrapped up and aching. Ryan cupped his cheeks and smiled lovingly at him, his mask discarded. “I love you.” He whispered.

            Ray sobbed and hugged Ryan tightly as he could. He cried into Ryan’s shoulder as the older man wrapped his arms around him. “I love you too.” Ray sniffed.

            Ryan’s heart broke but he didn’t show it. He needed to be strong and together for Ray right now. They cuddled in the bed for days, only getting up to relieve themselves or eat. Ryan helped Ray through his nightmares and trauma.

            Ray was back to himself soon enough, although they had no desire to leave the bed. As they kissed lazily, Ryan memorized every inch of Ray that he could only dream about until then. Ray’s hands did the same and they never wanted to be torn apart again.


	110. No Rest for the Wicked by Lykke Li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly every human in the world was wipped out by a disease. Ryan's been alone ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoqVfqT4hgM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan wondered the streets of the empty city. Since the plague had wipped out the majority of the world’s population Ryan had been alone. He was one of the few that were immune to the disease. He survived off of what he could find in the over grown city.

            He heard the click of deer hooves on the ground and paused in his steps. He listened closely, slowly turning to look around. Once he had done a one eighty, his eyes met the black orbs of a deer. The beast was staring at him, its ears standing at attention.

            Ryan slowly pulled his riffle out of the holster on his pack. The deer just stared at him with confusion and interest. Ryan smiled as he lined up the shot and pulled the trigger.

            He smoked the meat over a fire that night. The bleeding bones of the deer rested beside him as he watched the meat cook, munching on a breakfast bar. He started to hum as he waited for his food to cook.

            He had been alone for so long that he forgot that other people even existed. He knew that there were others, he had picked up a radio single from them before. They were miles away and Ryan liked the city, it had a lot to offer. There was no other living person in the city, Ryan had watched it become over run with plants and animals.

            Ryan’s hand jerked for his riffle when he heard a voice curse. He stood and looked around, confused. He wasn’t starting to hear things now, was he? He knew being alone for so long could make someone insane but so far all he did was talk to himself.

            “Who’s there?” He called out, searching the dark for a figure.

            “Please don’t shoot.” A nervous voice sighed, a young man in a purple hoodie entered the light of the fire. “I’m not going to steal your shit or anything.”

            Ryan frowned and aimed his gun at the young man regardless. He looked the man over, the young man’s eyes sunken into his head and his shoulders sagging. He looked sick and Ryan could see his cheek bones. “How long has it been since you ate anything?” He asked, eyeing the way the man’s clothes hung off of him.

            “Ages.” The man chuckled awkwardly, glancing at the meat over Ryan’s fire. “I was with a group but they weren’t all that great.”

            Ryan frowned and lowered is gun. He doubted the man could even run let alone steal from him. “Come here, I have food and water.”

            The man didn’t move. He shifted awkwardly and looked Ryan over. “Are you lying?” He asked nervously and Ryan wondered what had happened to this man.

            “I’m not.” He promised, sitting down and setting his gun aside. He gesture to the ground next to him. “I’ve been along a long time, it’ll be nice to have company.”

            The man hesitated for only a moment before slowly walking over and sitting next to Ryan. Pulling out his granola bars out of his pack, he made the man nibble on the food and sip his water. “How long since you were with your group?” He asked, smiling at the way the man’s eyes lit up at the prospect of food. “What’s your name?”

            “I’m Ray.” The man said, sipping his water. “Weeks ago, I don’t really remember.” He sighed, finishing the bar and looking up at Ryan hopefully.

            Ryan broke another bar in half and handed the half to Ray. “If you haven’t eaten in that long, eating too much will make you sick.” Ryan explained when Ray pouted at him.

            “Fine.” Ray laughed lightly, nibbling at the bar. “Thank you.”

            Ryan nodded and ate the other half of the bar. He thought for a moment and looked around him. “Hey, do you want to stay with me?” He asked awkwardly, giving Ray a sheepish smile. “I mean, I don’t really remember social cues and all of that, but you need someone to keep you alive and I would like someone to talk to.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan surprised. He smiled brightly at him and the older man’s heart did a weird thing. “You’re not just going to dump me and run?” He asked, nearly shaking with excitement when Ryan shook his head. “Thank you so much.”

            Ryan chuckled and gently ruffled Ray’s hair. “It’s no problem.” He smiled.

            They slept together in Ryan’s sleeping bag that night. Ray was hesitant at first but neither of them wanted to leave the other out in the cold night. Ryan didn’t have a problem with it, warmth was warmth.

            He woke up the next morning, Ray curled up into his chest. Ryan smiled gently and slid out of the sleeping bag gently. He left Ray to sleep, knowing that the younger man probably needed it badly.

            He looked around and chose a small house at random. Breaking the door down, Ryan looked around the house and smiled. It wasn’t in that bad of a condition and it had a gas stove. Ryan got the stove working, pulling the mattress from the deteriorating bedroom into the living room. The mattress was fine, but the room was a lost cause.

            Ryan returned to Ray, chuckling when the young man was still asleep. He gently picked Ray up and carried him into the house. He laid him on the bed, writing a quick note for Ray in case he woke up before Ryan returned.

            Ryan easily traveled the city, sometimes climbing roofs to get where he needed to. He gathered up clothes and blankets. He grabbed a few tools that could be turned into weapons as well. When he returned, Ray was sitting up on the mattress, looking at the note in a daze.

            Ryan chuckled and got food and water into Ray. He got the younger man into better, warmer clothes and gave him the tools along with a pack he found on his way back.

            Ray looked over the gifts as Ryan spread the blankets out on the mattress. “You didn’t have to do this for me.” He said, smiling at Ryan.

            Ryan shrugged and smiled back. “You can contribute now.” He said and Ray laughed.

            Ryan taught Ray everything he knew. The younger man was a quick learner and a better shot than Ryan was. Ray didn’t mind Ryan’s strange habits that he developed from being alone for so long.

            “They tried to eat you?” Ryan asked, agape.

            Ray nodded and nibbled at the deer meat that was their diner for the night. “Yep. That’s why I ran away.” It had taken Ray awhile to open up completely to Ryan. The older man had been an open book while Ray had problems with other people because of his last group. They had run out of food and had turned to cannibalism.

            “I’m glad you did.” Ryan shook his head, finishing off his portion of food. “I enjoy having you around and you’re too good of a person for that shit.”

            Ray stared blankly at Ryan for a moment before blushing and looking back at his food with a small smile. Ray improved in health rapidly and they explored the city, always returning to the same house. It was their home now.

            Ryan laid awake while Ray slept curled into him. They always shared the mattress and Ray always snuggled into Ryan at some point in the night. Ryan smiled and watched Ray sleep. The younger man looked so tired all of the time, Ryan was prone to just letting him sleep the day away. It wasn’t like they had something to do.

            Ryan’s heart beat with a feeling he recognized from a long time ago. Love was something he wanted to forget about when every single person he had ever loved was pulled away from him by the disease. However, since they were some of the last humans, that meant they were immune. Ray wouldn’t disappear.

            Of course, the goal is to repopulate the Earth now, isn’t it? Ryan didn’t really care. He loved Ray maybe more than he should. He easily accepted that Ray wouldn’t love him back. The younger man had multiple girlfriends in the past, even in the group that had tried to eat him. There was no way he would love Ryan, not the slightly crazy old man who often talked about digging holes to trap animals in and didn’t care about old social cues.

            Ryan was happy to leave things as they were, even if it broke his heart a little. Ryan slid out of bed that morning like he always did. Before he could fully stand, Ray caught his hand.

            The younger man frowned up at him and tugged on his arm. “Why do you always leave?” He slurred, voice heavy with sleep. “I know you just sit around until I wake up.”

            Ryan frowned and tried to wiggle his hand from Ray’s. “I want you to sleep and I fuss.” He lied smoothly.

            Ray snorted and held on tighter. He tugged on Ryan’s arm again. “You don’t fuss and I’m bi, just so you know.”

            Ryan’s shoulders jumped in surprise and he slowly laid back down. “Why does that matter?” He asked slowly, arms hovering above Ray as the younger man snuggled into him.

            “You still talk to yourself.” Ray chuckled. “I love you too asshole.”

            Ryan blushed bright red. Curse his bad habits. He had really been thinking about their relationship a lot last night. “I-ug.” Ryan groaned, pulling Ray close. “Sorry I woke you up with that.”

            “I thought you were asleep.” Ray admitted sheepishly. “But then you started talking so I listened.”

            Ryan chuckled awkwardly and looked down at Ray. His heart thudded against his ribs at the adorable, embarrassed smile Ray was giving him. He gently kissed Ray, wondering if this was the proper time for that.

            Considering Ray kissed him back and even deepened the kiss, he guessed right. They slept for the majority of the day and lazed around for the rest of it. The most activity they did was make out.

            Ryan watched Ray fall asleep that night, already curled into him. His arms were tight around the younger man and he smiled. He would never miss being alone. 


	111. Home by Three Day's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew was avoiding him because he was a monster. When had Los Santos stopped feeling like home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4dr5z-TbKY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray opened the door to the apartment and stopped in the door way at how quiet the penthouse was. He wondered slowly into the apartment and collapsed on the couch. No one was ever there when he was. There were the rare moments when someone else was in the penthouse when Ray came around but they always left soon after. They were avoiding Ray entirely.

            Things hadn’t always been like that. There was a time when Ray was happily welcomed into the apartment. At one time, this place was his home. Now it was like they were afraid of him. He didn’t blame them.

            He thought he was going to die honestly. That day where the heist went horrible because a new guy to the crew had decided to betray them. They had caught the bastard and Ray, in a rage born from the love of his friends, literally tore the man apart. He had ripped him apart with only a knife and his bare hands. The others had been avoiding him ever since.

            Even the pain of losing one of them didn’t hurt nearly as much as them avoiding him. He was relatively new as well, but the Fake AH Crew had given him a home when no one else had. He loved all of them but he supposed the sentiment wasn’t returned. He was just someone useful.

            Ray had gotten his own apartment so the others could have the penthouse in peace. He was rarely there anymore. Today Geoff wanted to have a meeting and called Ray in. As always, they weren’t there when he arrived, they wanted to enter on their own terms.

            The rest of the crew trickled in slowly and the meeting got started when Geoff entered the apartment, a tall man in a skull mask following him in. All of them looked at the man skeptically. He didn’t speak, even when Geoff introduced him as Ryan.

            Ray didn’t really care. Ryan would probably replace him and then he could leave this place. He was staying because they needed him and he still cared about the crew but if they were going to replace him, he would happily disappear. Los Santos had long since stopped being home.

            “Ryan’s an expert in torture and explosives.” Geoff smiled, patting the taller man’s shoulder. “I know him from way back. He’s insane, but that’s fine.” He snickered, gesturing for Ryan to sit.

            Ryan eyed each of the crew members, making all of them a bit uncomfortable and look away. His eyes landed and stayed on Ray when the sniper had no fear. He stared into the ice eyes that glowed behind the black mask. He watched Ray as he stood behind the couch, right behind the sniper, instead of sitting.

            Geoff shook his head and the meeting was underway. Ray only half listened to Geoff, given his assignment to just stay on the fucking roof. He could feel Ryan behind him and the threatening feeling the other man was giving off but Ray didn’t give a shit. So what if he was insane? So was Ray.

            As soon as the meeting ended, Geoff concluded that they should celebrate their new member with games. As the others got the x-box, food, and booze ready, Ray stood and headed for the door. No one stopped him although he felt Ryan’s eyes on him the entire time. He wasn’t welcome anymore, they would enjoy their time without him.

            Before he could open the door, someone’s hand was on his wrist. Ray glanced back at Ryan who just stared him up and down for a moment before pulling him back over to the others. Ray scowled and yanked his hand away. “Have fun.” He shrugged at Ryan when the masked man turned to look at him curiously.

            Ray turned and left without another word. He was actually surprised Ryan had tried to keep him from leaving, he didn’t look like the type to care. He was better off alone though. Ray went to his apartment and played games until his fingers and mind were numb.

            The heist wasn’t for a few days so Ray prepared himself before walking into the apartment. Much to his surprise, Ryan was on the couch. Hadn’t the others told him to stay away? Maybe he just didn’t believe them, Ray didn’t look the part.

            Ray settled next to Ryan and they sat in silence. The other man didn’t even look at Ray, granted his eyes were closed, Ray had checked. Sighing, Ray pulled out his DS and started to play Pokémon until the others arrived. He jumped when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

            He looked at Ryan and the older man was leaning his shoulder against Ray’s to watch him play. Ray frowned but didn’t make him move. He turned back to his game and continued to play.

            “Why the fuck does that one look like ice cream?” Ryan’s voice startled Ray. It was much deeper than he thought it would although it sounded smooth and gently. Ray held back a laugh, over his initial surprise.

            “I have no fucking clue.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “There’s a Pokémon with two spoons though. Those two battling is hilarious.”

             Ryan snorted and shook his head. “What? Does it eat it?” He asked, amusement in his voice.

            “I wish.” Ray laughed, continuing to play. They were silent except for Ryan’s random quips about the appearances of different Pokémon. The other man had Ray in stiches easily as he mocked the voice of a Snorlax.

            Ryan chuckled at Ray, glancing at the door when it opened. The rest of the crew filed into the apartment, giving Ray and Ryan strange looks. Ray put his DS away, still smiling.

            Geoff quickly started the pre-heist meeting and soon they were off getting everything that they needed. Ray listened to the others prepare from the roof, they didn’t even trust him to help set up.

            Ray sighed and looked around the bank with his sniper rifle. He heard the others ask Ryan things multiple times but the mad man never answered. Ray found it strange since Ryan had talked so easily to him.

            Ray tensed up and relaxed when the heist officially started. He kept the cops off of Michael and Ryan as Gavin, Jack, and Geoff robbed the bank. Ryan was blowing cops up with a crazed laugh that Ray could hear over the coms. Ray smiled amused as he kept a cop from killing Michael.

            “Ray!” the sniper was startled by his name being shouted over the coms by Ryan. Ray frowned and looked around for the other man.

            Ryan was looking between the roof Ray was on and the line of cops attacking them. Ray frowned, confused until a bullet buried itself into the concert next to him. Ray jumped and looked at the chipped stone before focusing on the police through his scope. At least five of them were pointing to where he was and shouting.

            Ray cursed and pulled away from his gun. He tried to stay low as he swung it over his back but a bullet buried itself into his shoulder after nicking the roof. Ray hissed in pain, holding his shoulder. He scooted away from the edge of the roof, going prone.

            The others weren’t too terrible bothered with him as he army crawled to the edge of the roof. Ray growled at frustration when moving his arm even an inch made him sick with pain. The bullet was probably stuck in his shoulder blade.

            “Ray? What happened?” Ryan’s voice floated to him over the coms and passed the blood rushing in his ears.

            Ray struggled to reach his ear piece, trying to use his injured arm so he could keep the blood from gushing out of him, stopping when Geoff spoke. “Leave him, we have to go!” 

            Ray’s hand dropped and he rolled onto his back. He honestly wasn’t sure what hurt more, his arm or his heart. He didn’t really care at that point. He could hear the police shouting and the clang of shoes on metal. The cops were probably climbing up the fire escape to him. Ray closed his eyes and waited for the police to shoot him instead of arrest him because he knew that was how this was going to go.

            “We’re not leaving him!” Ryan snarled and Ray’s eyes snapped open. He wanted to tell them to just go because they just wanted to free of him but the feeling of someone actually caring kept his fingers still.

            He listened to Ryan fight with the others over the coms as an officer finally pulled themselves onto the roof. Ray closed his eyes again and waited. He tuned out everything because there was no doubt that the others had dragged Ryan away.

            He gasped, eyes popping open at the sound of gun shots. He convulsed slightly in pain when he was picked up and pulled close to a broad chest. He opened his eyes and looked up at Ryan who was running from the police firing at them. He jumped to the next roof, the impact sending pain up Ray’s spine.

            “What are you doing?!” He gasped out, vision blurring. “You should have just left me!”

            “You’re part of us aren’t you?” Ryan snapped, blue eyes burning angrily behind his mask. “The deal was that no one was left behind.”

            Ray wanted to cry, not realizing that he already was from the pain. Ryan got them off the city roofs and into a stolen car. He drove Ray to the crew’s doctor and stayed until he was patched up. He carried Ray back to the car, the sniper half asleep from pain medication.

            Ray woke up to yelling and a killer headache. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was laying on the couch in the penthouse, Ryan was standing in front of him defensively.

            “You hired me for being a mad man, why the fuck are you condemning him for it?” Ryan growled at Geoff who was in a glaring match with the masked man. The others were by the bar just watching, waiting for the moment when they would have to jump in.

            “Because he ripped apart one of our own!” Geoff snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Ray. “He’s a danger!”

            “They were a traitor!” Ryan roared, grabbing Geoff’s hand and snapping the finger. “I’m a danger.”

            Geoff hollered in pain and yanked his hand away from Ryan. Jack was on his feet instantly, pulling Geoff away from the mad man. The older man dared Michael and Gavin to step in. Gavin was holding Michael back with fear in his eyes as the red head raged and spat curses.

            Ryan’s chest heaved as he turned toward Ray and picked him up gently. He stormed out of the apartment while still being careful of Ray’s shoulder. Ray frowned and tried to speak but darkness absorbed his vision and he was out cold again.

            When Ray woke up again, he was lying in a strange bed in a strange room. Frowning, he sat up and looked around him. He felt better although his shoulder was aching. He looked at the door in confusion when it opened.

            A tall man with short blond hair and a kind face entered the room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. His blue eyes met Ray’s and the sniper’s head spun. “Ryan?” He croaked.

            “About time you woke up.” Ryan smiled, setting the glass and bottle on the side table. “How are you feeling?”

            “You- where’s your mask?” Ray asked in confusion and awe. Fuck Ryan was good looking. “Where am I? Why did you- you stood up for me.”

            Ryan frowned and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. “I brought you to my apartment.” He explained, grabbing the glass and holding it out to Ray.

            Ray frowned and hesitantly took the glass. The other man didn’t seem interested in answering his other questions. Ray slowly drank, his throat feeling considerable better. “We’re kind of the same.” Ryan finally said, eyes boring into Ray’s. “From what Geoff described anyway.”

            Ray frowned and held the empty glass in his lap. “Thank you.” He said softly, squeezing the glass. Nothing more really needed to be said, Ray wore his own masks and he tossed his away like Ryan had. The older man was trusting him, he could do the same.

            Ray leaned into the hand gently carding through his hair and looked up at Ryan. The other man was smiling gently at him. “Just make yourself at home.” He told Ray before standing and walking out of the room after plucking the glass from Ray’s hands.

            Ray smiled and leaned back against the bed frame. Home was something he hadn’t had in a long time. He didn’t mind if Ryan was the one to give it to him. A forgotten warmth filled his chest when Ryan returned to the room with a tray of food and a filled water glass. 


	112. Twin Skeletons by Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Ray come home to two skeletons on their bed? Should he really be surprised anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPVKGVttmJs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stared at the skeletons laying on the hotel bed indifferently. “Rye?” He said slowly, tracing the bleached white bones, wire replacing ligaments. The skeletons hands were clasped together between them.

            “Yes Ray?” Ryan’s voiced echoed from the bathroom with a chipper note. Ray had just returned from searching for a good sniping location. Ryan had just gotten out of the shower and had yet to emerge.

            “Do I want to know?” Ray sighed, rubbing his eyes. He turned away from the skeletons, glad that they were on the bed that he and Ryan weren’t using.

            “What’s that?” Ryan asked, walking out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers. “How was scouting?”

            “Oh no, don’t avoid the elephant.” Ray huffed, setting his pack on the table in the corner of the room. “What’s with the skeletons?”

            “You asked and I didn’t answer.” Ryan shrugged with a cheeky smile. He walked over to Ray and wrapped his arm around him as he looked over some papers on the table behind Ray. “They’re decoys.”

            “Okay, that tells me jack shit.” Ray frowned, leaning into Ryan, his skin itching. He felt like the skeletons were watching them. “That wasn’t part of the plan.”

            “I realized something while you were out.” Ryan said, dangling a paper in front of Ray’s face. “The Crow is someone we know.”

            Ray frowned and took the paper. A crooked looking man with a pearly smile stared at Ray from the paper. His eyes were blood shot and black, scars circling his eyes and mouth. “Shit.” Ray sighed, studying the face.

            “Exactly, he knows us which means the same old plan won’t work.” Ryan said, shifting their positions so that he was leaning against the table while holding Ray’s back to his chest. “So I came up with a new one.”

            Ray nodded and tossed the paper over Ryan’s shoulder. The Crow was a new name floating around. They were hired to take out the Crow’s boss for a handsome price. They knew the man in the picture by a much different name. They thought that he was dead.

            “Alright, what’s the plan?” Ray asked, folding his arms on top of Ryan’s. “Why are skeletons necessary?”

            Ryan chuckled and tangled his fingers with Ray’s. “It’s simple. We’ll dress these bodies up with meat and put them in our place in a heist.” He explained, resting his chin on Ray’s shoulder. “We’ll be dead and the Crow won’t be expecting us anymore.”

            “We’ll need to plant DNA.” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “Alright, so we pretend to die but then what? Our usual plan?”

            “Not quiet.” Ryan said, kissing behind Ray’s ear. “The target likes to stay in heavily guarded places. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem but if you remember we ran into the Crow that’s bad.”

            Ray nodded, tilting his head to the side so Ryan could nip at his neck. He shivered against the older man. “So we’ll do what we did back then?” He asked, gasping when Ryan started to gently rub the front of his jeans. “No problem, but Rye, please. Not in front of the skeletons.”

            Ryan chuckled and palmed Ray roughly, making the younger man moan and buck into his hand. “They can’t see.”

            “They’re watching.” Ray insisted between pants. He pulled away from Ryan and headed for the bathroom. “Where did they come from anyway?”

            Ryan sighed and followed Ray, watching the younger man pull his clothes off. At least he wasn’t denying him entirely. “How do I get anything that’s dead?” He asked, pulling his shirt and boxers off and following Ray into the shower.

            “Rye.” Ray warned, turning on the water. Ryan jumped at the cold but Ray sighed in relief. “Where did you get them?”

            “They were trying to corner a girl in an alley.” Ryan huffed, pulling Ray’s body close to his. Why Ray liked cold showers was beyond him but he couldn’t resist the urge to warm Ray up. “I had to do something.”

            Ray smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “Alright, as long as they weren’t innocent.”

            “No one is innocent.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s neck and sliding his hands down his sides. “But I promised you, didn’t I?”

            “And you always keep your promises.” Ray agreed, pulling Ryan into a kiss. 


	113. Irresistible by Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was the only man in Los Santos who could use sign language. Too bad he was a cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPq9LM_2Jcg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray dodged the trashcans and homeless as he ran down the alleyway. He stumbled over a can and winced as he slammed into a brick wall in a turn. He kept running as bullets chipped brick. He glanced behind him at the cops chasing him, slamming into something when he wasn’t paying attention.

            He stumbled back and fell onto his ass. He looked up at the gun pointed at him and scowled. The detective was saying something but Ray couldn’t be bothered to read his lips. Did they know he was deaf?

            The detective frowned when Ray didn’t move, he probably told him to put his hands up. Ray just gave the man a confused look and a head tilt. He had gotten very good at pretending he couldn’t understand people at all.

            Ray glanced back, frowning at the cops blocking the alleyway. Not that he could run with a gun that close to him. Something hit his foot and he looked back at the officer towering over him. The detective slowly put his gun away and started to sign.

            ‘Can you sign?’ The detective asked and Ray’s eyes went wide. The detective signed the question again as Ray just stared at him agape. The man’s signing was lazy in a silent southern drawl.

            Ray snapped himself out of his stupor and started to raise his hands. He had a gun barrel pressed into his head and he froze. He looked up at the detective who scowled at the officer threatening Ray. The barrel moved and Ray slowly signed. ‘Yeah I can.’

            The detective nodded and held his hand out to Ray with a kind smile. Ray scowled and refused to take it. ‘If you’re going to arrest me do it like I was a normal person asshole.’ He signed angrily.

            The detective just stared at Ray for a moment and Ray wondered if he had signed too quickly. The man laughed, it looked like a loud hearty laugh, the man’s chest moving and his shoulders shaking slightly. He smiled at Ray again, his blue eyes alight. ‘We weren’t trying to arrest you.’ He signed at Ray, shaking his head in amusement. ‘You just ran.’

            Ray frowned and tilted his head in confusion. Did they not know who he was? Seriously? Well, Geoff did well with hiding his face from the news. ‘Then what do you want?’ He asked suspiciously.

            ‘Are you aware that you’re friends at the bar are members of the Fake AH Crew?’ the detective asked, telling the police behind Ray to get back to work.

            They thought he was innocent? They thought he was just their friend? Oh god this was too good. ‘They are?’ He asked with shaky hands and wide eyes. Holding back laughter could seem like surprise and fear if it was done right.

            ‘They are.’ The detective nodded, offering Ray his hand again. Ray took it and was pulled to his feet. ‘We were hoping that you could help us.’ He signed once Ray was on his feet.

            It took everything Ray had not to laugh. ‘I don’t know how much help I could be.’ Ray signed innocently.

            ‘Even if you can’t, we can keep you safe.’ The detective signed, waving for Ray to follow him. ‘My name is Ryan. Do you mind coming with me to the station?’

            Ray shook his head and followed Ryan. This was the perfect opportunity to get into the station and get some info on them for Geoff. ‘I’ll do what I can to help.’ He smiled nervously at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and nodded, leading Ray to an unmarked police car. He held the passenger side door open to him. Ray slid into the car, holding back hysterical laughter. _This is just too good, wait until the guys heard about this._

            Ryan drove them to the precinct unable to sign so they didn’t talk. Ray looked the detective over as he drove. The man was rather handsome with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Ray wondered how he knew to sign to Ray instead of assuming he didn’t know English like many other officers.

            Once in the precinct, Ryan got them into an interrogation room and sat Ray down. He disappeared for a moment, returning with a notebook. Sitting down across from Ray, Ryan smiled at the younger man. ‘Alright, so let’s start with why you ran.’ He signed and Ray smiled sheepishly.

            ‘They were pulling their guns.’ Ray signed with a shrug. ‘I had no idea they were talking to me. I thought shit was going down so I bolted.’ He wasn’t lying. He honestly thought that was the reason until they started to chase him.

            Ryan nodded and scribbled on his notebook with a pen from his pants pocket. ‘That’s what I thought because you were looking around for the trouble before running.’ He signed to Ray. ‘I just wasn’t sure you were deaf until we had you cornered.’

            ‘How do you know how to sign?’ Ray asked curious. He had never met another soul in Los Santos that could sign. Even the crew didn’t know enough to hold a conversation with Ray, they were lucky he could read lips. ‘You sign like a pro.’

            Ryan chuckled. ‘My mother was deaf.’ He explained sheepishly. ‘I’ve known since I was young. Anyway, what can you tell me about the Fake AH Crew?’

            Ray fed Ryan as many lies he thought was necessary. Ryan had filled two pages with false ideas and character descriptions. Ray smiled to himself, not feeling bad at all, although Ryan was a nice guy.

            ‘I could try and find out more.’ Ray offered with a shrug. ‘We could keep in contact.’ And Ray could spill the stations secrets to Geoff while still having someone to talk naturally to.

            ‘That’s too dangerous.’ Ryan frowned, shaking his head. ‘We can’t have you do that.’

            Ray smiled and chuckled. ‘Its fine, they really seem to care about me. They’ll keep me safe.’ Which was true. The crew was his family and they made sure he was safe every heist. He would never dream of betraying them but Ryan didn’t need to know that.

            Ryan frowned and rubbed his chin. He eventually sighed and nodded. ‘Alright, but if it gets too dangerous, stop.’

            Ray nodded and left the station, turning down Ryan’s offer for a ride home. Ray nearly ran back to the penthouse and would be too impatient for the elevator if they didn’t live on the top floor.

            Ray burst into the apartment with a bright grin. The crew had been playing games on the TV and gave Ray strange looks. ‘You okay there buddy?’ Geoff asked from the bar, moving the glass of whisky from his lips so Ray could read his lips.

            Ray laughed and searched around the kitchen for the notepads they had everywhere so Ray could communicate to the others with some ease. Jack handed Ray a pen and a pad and watched with an amused smile as Ray scribbled onto the paper the events of his day.

            He thrust the paper into Geoff’s hands as the other members of the crew gathered around the bar. Gavin hugged Ray and talked nearly too quickly for Ray to keep up. Geoff’s eyes went wide and his smile grew crooked as he read Ray’s messy writing.

            Jack read over Geoff’s shoulder and barked a laugh, holding his stomach. Ray sometimes wished he knew what the others laughter sounded like. Michael demanded to know what was going on.

            Ray watched Geoff’s mustache bounce as he explained to the others what was going on. His eyes focused on Ray and he pulled him into a one armed hugged. ‘This is fucking hilarious!’ Geoff told Ray, eyes sparking with a plan. ‘If you keep meeting with this guy we could fuck the police up and get dirt on them!’

            Ray nodded and grabbed the pad again. ‘That’s what I was thinking.’ He wrote, holding the pad out to Geoff. He waited until Geoff nodded before writing again. ‘We’ll have to hide my face better.’

            ‘We’ll get you a mask.’ Jack suggested, stroking his beard. ‘You stay out of sight anyway.’         

            ‘Shopping trip!’ Gavin probably yelled since everyone but Ray winced. He took Ray’s and Michael’s hands tightly. ‘Lad’s day out!’ He said, dragging them out of the apartment, the crew laughing and Michael cursing with an amused smile.

            Ray continued to meet Ryan every week. Ryan would take him to a restaurant and they would talk for an hour or so. Geoff gave Ray lies to feed Ryan for every meeting. Sometimes he had nothing to share and they would just talk.

            Ray was always ecstatic to just talk to Ryan. It felt so natural to sign so easily with someone. Ryan seemed to enjoy it as well, admitting that he preferred sign language over speech anyway. Somewhere along the way Ray had fucked up.

            The police still didn’t know that the Fake AH Crew had a sniper and they were thrown way off their tails. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Ray was falling in love with a detective who would arrest or shot him on the spot if he knew who Ray was.

            He wanted to tell Geoff but he couldn’t even begin to think how to put those feelings into words. Writing them meant they were real and Ray was still denying them. Ryan was just so kind and sweet. He was a huge nerd with a weird streak that Ray found endearing. God he fucked up.

            It only got worse when he was exposed as part of the crew for the first time. The heist hadn’t gone as planned and Ray ended up on the ground with the others. Thank god for his mask. The police were focusing in on him and he made a great effort not to look deaf. That was hard when no one on the crew happened to remember and kept shouting at him far too many times before remembering.

            Ray’s heart was in his throat and he never felt so useless while firing a gun. Michael eventually picked him up and they got away. Gavin hugged Ray tightly and everyone was talking far too quickly. Once everything was calm, Geoff promised to never do that to Ray again but he doubted they could avoid it sometimes.

            The next time Ray saw Ryan and detective asked him about his mask persona. Ray said he had no idea who he was and that was that. Ryan didn’t ask again but he knew. Ray knew he knew. Ryan had been there, Ray had caught his eyes. The detective had known the instant he saw Ray run out with the others with the mask on.

            They kept meeting and Ryan just stopped asking for information all together. Ray didn’t provide it and they were suddenly on dates. At least, Ray liked to think of them as dates. He didn’t realize how deep the both of them were in until Ryan asked him to a game night with pink cheeks.

            Ray had accepted without thinking and went without thinking. At some point, at three in the morning, they were just talking, games forgotten. ‘You know.’ Ray signed at a pause in conversation.

            Ryan stared at Ray and the younger man saw the words in Ryan’s eyes. ‘I do.’ Ryan signed after a long moment. ‘But I don’t.’ He smiled and Ray’s heart melted.

            Ray kissed him right there and Ryan kissed back. He had told the station that day that Ray had gotten out because things were looking dangerous. Ray kept wearing his mask and became known as the Skull.

            It didn’t matter to either of them because every Friday they played until late and cuddled on Ryan’s couch. 


	114. Beautiful Thieves by AFI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray would never regret learning how to turn himself invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7gHD3lspT0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Fire spun in Ray’s hand as he watched the patrons run around him to get out of the bank. He threw the fire ball and laughed as the fake plants caught fire. No one could see him as they fled the bank and Ray just strolled up to the volt.

            Ray smiled and pressed his hand against the cold metal of the door. With a little effort his hands and body slid through the metal and he was surrounded by money. Laughing at how easy all of this was, he stuffed the duffle on his back full of greenbacks.

            He slid through the door as he had entered and left the bank, firefighters and officers running into the bank. Ray smiled to himself as he walked away from the chaos he had caused. He would never regret the day that he learned how to turn himself invisible.

            Ray turned visible again in his apartment and it was like he never left at all. He put his money in a safe in his closet, magic-tricked to only open for him. He came from a long line of mages and wizards, some of the most powerful in the world. While other magic users could perform one spell at a time, Ray could control multiple at once without tiring.

            Unlike his ancestors, Ray used his powers for evil and his own gain. Granted, he wasn’t a horrible person. He had never killed anyone and sometimes he took jobs with the police.

            Ray had just sat down when there was an annoyed knock on his door. Ray groaned and shuffled over to the door. He smiled at Ryan once the door was opened. The officer glared back at Ray with an annoyed huffed.

            “You _have_ to stop stealing.” Ryan sighed, walking into the apartment. Ray laughed and closed the door behind him. He went back over to the couch and sat down, offering Ryan a controller. The detective eyed the controller for a moment before taking it and sitting down next to Ray.

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ray deadpanned with a crooked smile. “Banks burst into flame all of the time.”

            Ryan snorted but smiled slightly. Ray was allowed to literally do whatever the hell he wanted as long as he showed up when the police called him. It’s not like the police could stop him anyway. “Ray, we pay you enough. You should really cut this shit out.” Ryan sighed as Ray started up a game of Halo.

            Ray shrugged and searched around the map for Ryan. “Nah, I’m having too much fun.” He smiled, shooting Ryan in the head. Ryan was the detective in charge of calling Ray. He came from a long line of people who acted as apprentices to wizards. He had known about Ray before Ray had noticed him, it was just something Ryan could feel. Instead of using magic, Ryan expelled a lot of energy that he wasn’t using. Magic users could use that energy to run multiple spells.

            “I’m just doing my job by telling you.” Ryan sighed and Ray glanced at the other man. Ryan’s eyes had heavy bags under them and his energy felt weak. He knew that Ryan got a lot of shit for the things that Ray did but Ray was also only willing to deal with Ryan so they couldn’t fire him.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray said, pausing the game and turning to face Ryan. The detective frowned and looked at Ray confused.

            “What?” Ryan asked, jumping when Ray cupped his cheeks. His face burned as Ray closed his eyes and mumbled quietly. Ray’s shoulders weighed heavily and his head ached painfully. When he pulled his hands away from Ryan the officer was free from his burdens. They weighed on Ray instead.

            “I think today was my last theft.” Ray decided right then, wobbling where he sat. Ryan frowned at him and steadied his rocking.

            “What do you mean? And stop taking my burdens from me.” Ryan scolded with soft eyes. “You know that’s bad for your health.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan and fell forward, his head landing on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan’s energy slowly filled him as the detective awkwardly petted his hair. “I’ll behave, I’ll come to the station and help out like I’m supposed to.”

            Ryan froze for a moment and made Ray look at him. “Are you sick?” He asked, studying Ray’s face. “Dying?”

            Ray laughed, over whelmed by Ryan’s energy in the air. Maybe he had taken too many of Ryan’s burdens. He was excreting energy like there was no tomorrow. “I’m fine Rye. I just want to stop stressing you out.”

            Ryan stared at Ray surprised before smiling gently. He let Ray lean against him again. “You’re energy drunk, aren’t you?”

            “Not yet.” Ray laughed, moving closer to Ryan. “I actually mean that. I’ll do what I’m supposed to.”

            “I’m sensing a but there.” Ryan chuckled, gently playing with Ray’s hair.

            “More like an if.” Ray laughed, looking up at Ryan. “I’ll do what I’m supposed to if you official become my apprentice.”

            Ryan blushed and tried to look anywhere but Ray. Apprentice didn’t hold the same meaning as it did for normal people. It basically meant partners and lovers. Wizards could only take energy from someone they were compatible with and cared for. That way they would never run the risk of draining the other person of their life.

            “Ray, I-“ Ryan frowned, looking at Ray again. The younger man’s eyes were serious and he was keeping himself from getting too dizzy from Ryan’s energy.

            “Come on Rye, you said you would if I asked and I just did.” Ray huffed, leaning closer to Ryan.

            Ryan sighed and laughed. He gave up at that point. He had known Ray for so long and loved him dearly, even if he was a pain in the ass. Ray had taken longer to realize but he had eventually. “Fine, I did say that.”

            Ray smiled brightly and kissed Ryan without warning, electricity and red mist filling the room. Ryan froze for only a moment before kissing Ray back. They both felt the skin on their backs burn, a small rose burning itself into their skin in the small of their backs. It was Ray’s symbol and proof of their bond.

            The room had returned to normal and they both felt extremely tired. Ray had wasted a lot of energy from the heist and had used up a good portion of Ryan’s to bind them together. “Warn a guy.” Ryan laughed as Ray pulled him down to lay on the couch.

            Ray chuckled softly, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. The younger man fell asleep immediately. Ryan smiled and sent a text to the police chief to tell him that things had been settled and that he and Ray would return to the station in a few hours.

            He wrapped his arms tightly around Ray and fell asleep with a tired smile. 


	115. Believe by Mumford and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the only human in the office had it's many downsides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDdzOhWgyOQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan glared daggers at Geoff as the older man chuckled awkwardly. “Look, I can fix this.” He reassured Ryan, searching through the large spell book on his lap. “I’m sure there’s a spell in here to reverse this.”

            Ryan groaned although no sound left his throat. This was what he got for agreeing to let Geoff try a spell out on him. Being the only human in an office of magic beings was probably the worst part about his job although he loved working with everyone.

            Geoff coughed nervously as he reached the end of the book and looked nervously up at Ryan. If Ryan could speak he would be yelling. Instead he pressed his lips thin and reached for his throwing knives. Geoff yelped and scrambled away, light on his feet for a drunk man.

            Ryan’s knife buried into the wall next to the door Geoff was running through. His boss yelled a promise to fix this but Ryan didn’t believe him. Sighing, Ryan leaned back in his chair and pressed his palms into his eyes.

            “Rye? Why the hell is Geoff running away like he’s seen a snake?” Ray’s voice was a blessing to Ryan’s ears as he looked up at the dragon hybrid. Ray’s leathery purple wings were pressed tight against his back and he held his heavy tail in his arms so no one would trip over it. His red horns spiraled straight out of his head at a backwards angle. The rest of him looked human, brown eyes that sometimes turned red when he was angry and a scruffy beard that somehow didn’t make him look old.

            Ryan held his arms out to Ray and gave the dragon a sad look. Ray blinked shocked at Ryan for a moment before laughing and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and shoulders. Ryan held Ray tightly around the waist as the dragon’s wings came around them and his tail curled around his legs.

            He pressed his face into Ray’s chest and smiled at the warmth seeping off of the dragon. Ray’s fingers carded gently through his hair and Ryan breathed a sigh through his nose.

            “What happened?” Ray asked gently, a coo rumbling through his body, making Ryan chuckled silently.

            Ryan started to talk, forgetting about not having a voice. He frowned and sighed. Ray made a worried noise and nuzzled Ryan’s head with his. Ryan reluctantly let go of Ray and grabbed a pencil and a scrap paper. He wrote out what happened before pressing the note into Ray’s hand and holding the dragon again.

            Ray petted his hair as he read the note. The dragon’s chest warmed almost unbearably before Ray huffed and Ryan smelled smoke. “Well fuck.” Ray sighed, setting the note aside. He held Ryan tighter, kissing his head gently. “Geoff’s lucky I’m a dragon.”

            Ryan looked up at Ray curiously, startled but overjoyed at being kissed. He kissed Ray back, rubbing the small of the dragon’s back. Ryan gasped when something slid down his throat and settled strangely in his stomach before bursting and spreading to every inch of his body. He shuddered at Ray’s warmth and fingers in his hair. They pulled apart panting, Ryan was dazed and wanted nothing more than to go home and pull Ray into their bed.

            “What was that?” Ryan croaked, his voice extremely rough and garbled. He blinked surprised and looked up at Ray. “The fuck?”

            Ray chuckled and nuzzled Ryan’s head. “I brought your voice back, although it had a side effect I wasn’t expecting.” He blushed, nipping at Ryan’s jaw.

            Ryan chuckled gravelly. “I sound like shit.” He croaked, standing slowly and taking Ray’s hand. The dragon cooed loudly behind him, clinging to Ryan’s arm and nuzzling him.

            “We’ll be back at some point.” Ryan told Geoff as they passed him on the way to the door. “You owe me.” He glared when Geoff went to protest.

            Geoff clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head when he saw that Ray’s eyes were just slits and bright red. “Fine, fuck it.”

            Ryan smiled and drove Ray to their apartment, not wanting to do anything in the office parking lot. Neither of them calmed down the entire drive although Ray squirmed and huffed smoke.

            Ryan had Ray pinned to their couch the instant they entered the apartment. He kissed at his neck, rutting their hips together. Ray moaned and a purr rumbled through his chest.

            Clothes were quickly discarded, although Ray’s shirt was difficult because of the slits for his wings. Dragons were not typically creatures to be topped but their positions suited them just fine. Ryan loved the way Ray’s back arched and his wings fluttered and stretched as they moved. His tail wrapped tightly around Ryan’s leg and egged him on.

            Ray curled into Ryan’s chest once they finished, his wings blanketing them in comfortable warmth. Ryan kissed Ray’s head, choosing to ignore his ringing phone for the moment.

            Ray cooed and Ryan just melted at the sound. It had to be the most adorable sound Ryan had ever heard.

            His voice still sounded awful when they returned to the office but it was funny so no one cared. 


	116. For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get married, couples have to remove each other's hearts from their bodies and carry them around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F2hqlV8-N8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stared at the heart floating in a jar. The liquids preserving the organ were tinted red by the blood that was still in the organ. He pressed the palm of his hand into the scars over his chest, his body hollow without the sound of his beating heart.

            He smiled faintly, picking up the jar and cradling it to his chest. He could almost feel the heartbeat of its owner. He was missing him terribly. Ryan always left for random spans of time but he always came home. Ray had his heart after all.

            Ray walked to the couch, the heart pressed tightly to him. He curled around the jar and memorized every detail of the organ. It would start to beat again when Ryan was close to home. Ray dozed off with a soft smile.

            He was woken by the phantom feeling of a heartbeat. He looked down at the jar and smiled brightly. The heart was pumping in the liquid full of life and promise. Ray smiled brightly, hugging the jar close. The beat was weak but it filled his body and he felt alive again.

            Ray knew Ryan was nearly at their door step when the heart pumped healthily and he could almost feel his own heart. Ray got up and walked to their front door. He watched the locks tumble and smiled brightly when Ryan opened the door.

            The older man looked tired, only a backpack slung over his shoulder. His jacket looked like it had seen a bloody hell and the bags under his eyes looked heavier than the one on his back. Ray smiled brightly and carefully set the jar aside. Ryan set his pack on the floor and pulled Ray into a tight hug.

            Ray’s heart beat hard against the floor boards as he took in Ryan’s scent and feel. Ryan’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, his head nuzzled into Ray’s neck. Ray pressed his face into Ryan’s chest and listened to the blood flow in beat with his own.

            “Welcome home.” Ray smiled up at Ryan when they moved to look each other in the face.

            Ryan chuckled and kissed Ray gently. Ray kissed back, both of their hearts racing audibly in their jars. “I’m sorry that took so long.” Ryan sighed when they pulled apart.

            “Its fine Rye, I’m just glad you came back.” Ray said, letting go of Ryan and picking up his jar again. “You’re heart went brown for a while.”

            Ryan paused, his pack halfway open and the door swinging shut. He sighed and pulled Ray’s heart out of his bag, the only thing he was able to return home with. “I’m sorry my rose, I was hurt badly but I’m okay now.” He promised.

            Ray nodded and padded over to the couch, setting his jar on the coffee table. Heart’s only died when their owner did. If they came close to death they turned brown. When they died it turned black.

            Ryan followed Ray, setting his jar next to Ray’s. The hearts beat in sync, nearly glowing with joy. Ryan say next to Ray, wrapped his arm around Ray when the younger man snuggled into him.

            “Stay home for a while?” Ray asked, looking hopefully up at Ryan.

            The notorious Mad King, known for mass murders and stealing hearts, smiled gently at his husband and nodded. “I’ll stay for a year.” He promised, kissing Ray’s head.

            Ray’s eyes widened in shock before he smiled brightly. “Really? Will you be able to sit still for that long?” He laughed, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

            Ryan chuckled and nodded. “I can. I haven’t been really the best partner, have I?” He asked, watching Ray’s heart falter for a moment. His own heart beat painfully and he could almost feel it against his ribs.

            “I’ve missed you.” Ray finally said after scrambling for words. “It’s empty here without you.”

            Ryan frowned and pulled Ray into his lap. He held the younger man tightly, listening to their weddings bands thud hard against the table. “I’m sorry Ray. I’ve watched your heart wither a lot.” He said gently, rubbing Ray’s back. Hearts shriveled when their owner was in emotional pain. “I shouldn’t have ignored it.”

            Ray sniffed, holding back a sob. “I love you Rye.” He said, tears welling in his eyes.

            Ryan smiled brokenly at Ray and whipped his tears away with his thumb. “Punch me.” He said bluntly. “I know you want to.”

            Ray laughed but didn’t hesitate to pull his arm back and hit Ryan straight in the jaw. “Asshole.” He smiled, kissing Ryan’s cheek before getting up to get some ice. “You’re free to punch me when I’m being a dick.” He told Ryan, sitting in his lap again and pressing the cloth covered ice to his cheek.

            Ryan chuckled lightly, holding Ray tightly. Maybe that wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with these things but Ryan hated every moment that he might have hurt Ray. If the younger man didn’t punch him, he would find someone that would. That was the world he lived in.

            Their hearts pounded against the table with joy and love. The vibrations pressed the jars together, matching roses surrounding a skull pressed into the metal lids sealed for all eternity. 


	117. Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan can control fire and loves his chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_TiiEoR364
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan laughed manically as the village burnt down at the touch of his fingers. The villagers were running around in a panic, trying to avoid the flames. They should really avoid making their homes so flammable.

            “Monster!”

            He ignored the shouts of the humans running past him. He had been able to control flames since he was young. The older he was and more powerful he became. He laughed and lit the ground on fire.

            “There’s another one!”           

            “Run to the next town!”

The people shouted and Ryan frowned. Another one? As far as he knew, he was the only one with powers.

            Ryan walked in the direction people were fleeing from and glared at the young man putting out his fires. Water spun slowly around the young man with a grace Ryan had never seen before, he directed the water toward the flames.

            Ryan found his anger washed away with awe. The other man looked like he was dancing and the water was his partner. His feet stepped in time with a silent rhythm as his arms ordered the water in elegant arks and patterns. The gently smile on his face filled Ryan’s burning heart and he forgot about the chaos he caused. He wanted nothing more than to just watch the young man.

            Ryan was startled out of trance when the man stopped moving, his water dropping to the ground. He gave Ryan a confused look. “Why aren’t you running?” He asked, moving his arms yet again, the water obeying his every command and pulling off the ground.

            Ryan watched his every move, his fingers long and elegant, movements as fluid as the water he controlled. “You’re putting out my fires.” Ryan snapped, smoke billowing from his fingers and a burst of flames shooting from his feet.

            The man raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You’re like me?” He asked excitedly, putting out the flames at Ryan’s feet. “You control the fire?”

            “I create it.” Ryan growled, edging away from the beautiful water. He would only destroy it. “And you’re destroying it.”

            The man frowned and looked around them at the village. “You’re destroying these people’s homes.”

            “Monsters! Leave!”

            Ryan looked behind him at the small crowd with pitchforks and scythes. He scowled and ran past the man who let his water fall. The man followed after him and so did the crowd. He ran until they lost the villagers then kept running trying to lose the other man.

            “Hey!” The man grabbed Ryan’s hand and he stopped, yanking his hand away. He burned everything he touched. “Stop running will you?”

            Ryan glared at the man and took a step away from him. They were both panting, fire leaking from Ryan’s lips with every huff. “Why are you following me?”

            “Because I’ve never met anyone like me before.” The man smiled, holding his hand out to Ryan, panting. “I’m Ray.”

            Ryan looked at Ray’s hand with distrust. “I’ll burn you.” He snapped, taking another step away. “I destroy everything I touch.”

            Ray frowned and shook his head. He smiled at Ryan and grabbed his hand before he could pull back again. Steam rose up between them but Ray smiled like nothing was wrong. Ryan tried to shake him but Ray just laughed.

            “Fire has never burned me.” Ray said, letting Ryan’s hand go and showing him his hand. “I just make steam.” A small puddle formed around him from the water continually dripping off of him but never soaking his clothes. He almost looked like he was melting.

            Ryan stared at Ray’s hand in shock. There wasn’t a single burn. He reached out and pressed his fingers into Ray’s palm and watched the steam sizzle between them.

            “See? You’re just warm to me.” Ray smiled, freezing when Ryan’s fingers traced his neck and then his jaw and cheek bone. Ryan’s eyes were wide and curious, watching his fingers glide over smooth skin. He had never touched another person before.

            Ray stayed still, mesmerized by the gently curiosity in Ryan’s eyes. His fingers were gentle, smoke slipped from his lips as he breathed and fire burned at the grass at their feet. The gently upturn of his lips was kind and beautiful.

            Ryan’s thumb traced Ray’s lips, his palm and fingers gentle on his cheek. Ray sucked in a breath and smiled against his fingers. The light shifted in Ryan’s eyes and he ripped his hand away. Ray missed the warmth of his hand, he was always so cold.

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan blushed, fire biting at his ears. More smoke left his mouth as he spoke. “I don’t spend a lot of time around other people.”

            Ray smiled gently at Ryan and took his hand in a shake. “It’s fine. What’s your name?”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long moment before smiling and squeezing his hand. “I’m Ryan.” He said.

            Ray and Ryan traveled together after that. As Ryan lit the ground as they walked, Ray put it out with the water dripping from his fingers. When they stopped for the night Ray would dance for Ryan, preforming ticks and shows with his water. Ryan was mesmerized by Ray’s movements and flows. The way the water danced with him was breathtaking. Ryan fell in love with the curve of Ray’s body and his teasing smile.

            Ryan would show Ray the drawings that he could do with his fire. He would draw in the air, leaving flames behind as ink. Ray was always amazed by the masterpieces Ryan could make. He was often more drawn to the light and flare of Ryan’s eyes and fingers as he worked. His body giving off flames and smoke in excitement. The elegance of his fingers and wonder-filled smile haunted Ray’s eyes and made his heart beat hard.

            Late at night they would lie next to each other and talk quietly. Ryan would often watch Ray’s mouth move as he talked. His fingers gently tracing his face. When Ryan spoke, Ray would trace his palms and arms, eyes trained on Ryan’s. They would fall asleep wrapped up with each other dreaming of steam.

            They were inseparable. Even in villages when people called them monsters or asked them for their help they stuck together. Ray helped Ryan keep from destroying everything. Ryan helped Ray help others. They countered each other and prevent the other from destroying the villages in flames or floods.

            Fire and water couldn’t be one without the other. Ryan kept Ray warm while Ray keep Ryan cool. They trusted each other with everything and easily fell in love. The steam between them when they kissed for the first time swirled around them in a gentle embrace that neither could bare to leave. 


	118. Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s fist acted on its own. He would swear it up and down the street for the police. If anyone else asked, he punched that motherfucker right in the face and he would happily do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBVyqK2IW_g
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s fist acted on its own. He would swear it up and down the street for the police. If anyone else asked, he punched that motherfucker right in the face and he would happily do it again.

            It was another night at a bar Geoff had dragged him to as a sober driver. Ryan had sat at the bar drinking water and watching the crowds. Two men took seats at the bar next to him and he listened-in on their conversations out of boredom.

            The younger of the two, a cute man with bright eyes and a sweet smile, looked uncomfortable and slightly scared. The older was a handsome man with an awful way of talking. He talked down to the younger man and Ryan gathered that they had been dating for a while and that the younger man’s name was Ray.

            Ray was quiet, letting his date speak. He looked like he was gathering his nerves to Ryan and when he finally spoke his date frowned. Ray had simply wanted to go to a friend’s house for a game night. His date started to abuse him then. He never touched Ray, not once, but his words were twisted and cruel. Ray looked broken and just accepted everything the man was say as true.

            Well Ryan didn’t and when the man started to talk about how worthless Ray was without him Ryan punched him in the jaw. The bar clattered with shock, Geoff choking on his whiskey in the back because Ryan was so rarely angry or violent.

            Ray looked at Ryan shocked, tears slipping down his cheek. The man was out flat on the floor and Ryan glared at him. He looked at the bar tender who slowly gave him a thumbs up, having been listening as well.

            Ryan huffed and looked at Ray who shrank away from him. Ryan winced and gave the younger man an apologetic smile as the bar’s workers dragged the man away. Ray watched them leave without any feeling before looking at Ryan again.

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan sighed, sitting next to Ray. “I-He just pissed me off treating you like that and I know we’ve never met but you didn’t deserve that.”

            Ray sniffed and watched Ryan carefully. He pulled his feet up to his chest, amazingly able to fit his entire body on the top of the bar stole. “Thank you.” He said softly, rubbing the tears from his eyes. “Not a lot of people help.”

            Ryan frowned and stared at his water. “Why are you staying with him? Are you afraid of what he’ll do?” He asked Ray, digging in his coat pocket and offered Ray a clean tissue.

            Ray gave him a small smile and took the tissue. He blew his nose and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, I am.” He admitted, balling the tissue in his hand. “I tried to leave once and he followed me.”

            Ryan frowned and thought for a moment. “Hey, can I see your phone?” He asked. “I’m not going to steal it or anything, I want to see something.”

            Ray hesitated before nodded and handing his phone over. Ryan smiled gently at him and held the phone so Ray could see what he was doing. He searched through the apps and settings of the phone until he found what he was looking for. “Ah, there it is.” He sighed, pointing the downloadable setting to Ray. “With this on, anyone who has the corresponding program could find you anywhere.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he hugged his knees tighter. “They can?” He asked, looking like he would start to cry again.

            Ryan frowned and nodded. “Yes, but I know how to get rid of it.” He smiled gently at Ray, quickly delating the program and getting it out of the phone entirely. “There you go.”

            Ray’s hands shook as he took his phone back from Ryan. He pressed it to his chest and smiled at Ryan. “Thank you.”

            Ryan smiled back and gently patted Ray’s shoulder. “It’s not a problem.” He said.

            They talked quietly for some time. Ray eventually uncurled and talked lively with Ryan. He was such an interesting and amazing person. Ryan wanted to punch the bastard again.

            Ryan flinched when there was yelling from the back of the bar. He stood when the man burst from the back and stared Ray down. Ray flinched and subconsciously grabbed onto Ryan’s arm. “You little shit!” The man snarled, storming over to them.

            The bar had been quickly filled in to what happened from the bartender and fell silent at the man’s entrance. Many of the patrons were on their feet to help as Ryan pulled Ray behind him and glared back at the man.

            “You’re going to leave.” Ryan snarled, letting Ray hold onto his left arm. He only needed his right arm to knock the man out again.

            “You’re going to move!” The man spat, despite being smaller and weaker than Ryan. “I’ll sue your ass!”

            “I don’t give a shit.” Ryan glared at the man, keeping him from getting to Ray. “Leave.”

            “Not without that piece of shit! He’s mine!” The man growled, pulling back to punch Ryan.

            Ryan smirked as a bigger man than himself grabbed the man’s arms and started dragging him away. The man kicked and cursed, getting liquor and food dumped on him. He was thrown out of the bar and everyone cheered.

            Ryan chuckled and turned to look at Ray. The younger man was smiling and hugged Ryan tightly when he turned around. Ryan’s hands hovered over Ray for a moment before he smiled and gently hugged him.

            When Geoff decided that it was time to leave and Ryan cleared that the streets were safe for Ray, they got into Ryan’s car and started to drive. “Where can I drop you off Ray?” Ryan asked, Geoff passed out in the backseat.

            “My friend Michael’s apartment.” Ray smiled, typing into his phone. Ryan nodded and followed Ray’s instructions.

            “You going to be okay?” Ryan asked Ray before the younger man got out of the car at the apartment building.

            Ray nodded and grabbed the handle of the door before turning back to Ryan. “Hey, can I get your number?” He asked with a light blush.

            Ryan blinked shocked before laughing and nodding. They exchanged numbers and Ryan stayed until Ray made it into his friend’s apartment. A red head threw the door open and held Ray tightly.

            Ryan smiled and was pleasantly surprised at the invitation to a game night the next morning. 


	119. Something There from Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the beauty and beast start to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make a multi-chapter AU. Maybe.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwZEcdBMLLU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s eyes widened at the massive garden in the courtyard of the castle. He ran for the rose bushes that were blooming happily. He smiled gently, running his fingers over the petals.

            Ryan watched from the gate. He smiled gently at Ray then shook his head. This was just a mess. Ray was just his guest? Prisoner? Of fuck it, whatever. He wasn’t sure what Geoff and Jack were saying before. This could only go poorly. Breakfast had already been bad, he had made such a mess of himself.

            Ray looked at Ryan and smiled brightly at the beast and turned back to the roses. Ryan raised his eyebrows and wondered out to go see what the younger man was doing.

            Ryan’s eyes went wide when Ray ran to him and placed a flower crown on his head. He tried to look up at the crown resting between his horns. Ray laughed and took Ryan’s paw.

            Ryan blinked in surprised and followed Ray slowly, nervous. He chuckled quietly when Ray pulled roses from the bush and started to show Ryan how to make a flower crown.

            It took them awhile, Ryan’s claws tearing up the flowers. Ray watched Ryan try again and again to make the crown. He held the flowers so gently and tried to bend their stems. Ryan had seemed so terrifying before but now he seemed like a teddy bear that just needed a hug.

            Ryan’s eyes lit up and he looked at Ray. He froze before speaking, Ray’s eyes gentle and his smile beautiful. Ryan slowly smiled and gently place the crown on Ray’s head. The younger man’s shoulders jumped and he reached up to touch the flowers on his head.

            They both stared in shock as the flowers bounced apart suddenly, falling to the ground. They looked at the flowers then looked at each other. They laughed, Ray gripping his stomach and nearly falling over.

            “It was a good try.” Ray offered, between huffs of breathe.

            “I can get this!” Ryan insisted, trying yet again. Eventually he made a crown with Ray’s help. Talking and laughing as they made it.

            Geoff and Jack watched Ray and Ryan from the house. “About time.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head.

            “In a few days this may end well.” Jack smiled, watching them fondly.

            Ray smiled, walking slowly through the garden and looking at the flowers. “They’re so beautiful.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan said sheepishly, watching Ray with a gentle smile. “I don’t have much to do here.”

            “You tend to them?” Ray asked in shock, smiling brightly at Ryan. “That’s amazing!”

            Ryan chuckled and glanced around. “I have a few new bushes to plant if you want to help?” He offered.

            Ray’s eyes light up and he nodded. Ryan smiled and led him to an empty patch of the garden. They worked side by side in comfortable silence. They glanced at each other occasionally.

            Ryan’s heart warmed at the small smiles he got from Ray. He hoped that it was something good. Ray wasn’t afraid of him he was smiling and teasing him. There was something there that wasn’t there before.

            Ray smiled and loved Ryan’s wild stories and crooked smiles. He hadn’t see this side of Ryan before. He was gentle and kind. He was trying and it warmed Ray’s heart. Perhaps he wasn’t the monster Ray assumed he was at first. He was so sweet and kind. Ray wondered why he didn’t see it before.

            Retiring for the night, Ryan led Ray to a lit fire and took a book from his library that he had never read. He held it out to Ray with a sheepish smile. Ray stared at the book for a moment before chuckling and taking the tomb.

            They sat close by the fire, Ray reading the story with excitement and a smile. Ryan watched Ray’s face rather than the book, loving the sound of his voice. 


	120. Anaconda by Nicki Minaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one come out as asexual to two sex crazed teenaged boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvL39XfRXXM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “What about you Ray?” Michael smirked, nudging Ray with his elbow. “How’s Ryan in bed?”

            Gavin smiled brightly from beside Michael. “Yeah! You’ve done it, right?” He asked with a curious head tilt.

            Ray smiled awkwardly and fiddled with the stylist in his DS, pulling it out and putting it back in with a click. “Er, well. We haven’t.” He admitted. What was with high schoolers and their obsession with sex? Ray didn’t need to know about Michael and Gavin’s sexual escapades let alone talk about his lack thereof.

            “You haven’t? What, is he being an asshole about it?” Michael growled, eyes narrowing. “I bet the shit out of him for you.”

            Gavin frowned and poked Ray’s knee. “Are you the one holding back?” He asked. “Ryan looks great! Have you seen his ass?”

            Ray blushed and frowned at his friends, waving Gavin’s hand away. How was he going to explain being asexual to two sex crazed teenaged boys? Someone passed their table, the music blasting _Anaconda_. Ray glanced at the retreating person and answered his own question. “Okay, let me put it this way. My anaconda doesn’t want none in general.” He said awkwardly with a shrug. “I don’t even want to think about it.”

            Gavin and Michael stared at Ray in shock and confusion. “You don’t want to have sex?” Michael asked finally. “Who the fuck doesn’t want to have sex?”

            “You just haven’t tried it yet!” Gavin dismissed. “Who better to help you out than Ryan?”

            Ray scowled and stood. “Yes, right. Because I’m just a broken piece of shit.” He snapped, knowing this would be the reaction. Michael and Gavin winced and tried to apologize and Ray was inclined to forgive them but only after they suffered for a while.

            He stormed away from the table, leaving his friends in the dust. Ryan was in the library today to work on his project. Ray walked quickly to the library, glad that hardly anyone but Ryan was ever in there.

            He peaked into the small room, shelves lined with old tombs. There was a small section of modern stories but that was only two shelves out of the hundreds in the room. Ryan was sitting at one of the few tables. He was in the far corner of course, the table covered in papers and books.

            Ray smiled as Ryan typed away at his laptop, his ear buds tight in his ears. Ray walked over to his boyfriend and managed to get behind him without the older student noticing. Ray smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, leaning against him.

            Ryan’s shoulders jumped in surprise then he relaxed back into Ray after glancing at the hands around him. Ray lazily read over Ryan’s paper, not really processing any of the information.

            Ryan finished the paragraph he was on before tugging the earbuds out of his ears. He tilted his head back and smiled at Ray. “Hey, I thought you were going to the caf.”

            Ray sighed and gave Ryan a tired smile. “I was in the caf, but then Gavin and Michael started talking about sex and asked me how you were.” He recounted, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s forehead.

            Ryan frowned, although it looked like a strange smile from Ray’s position. “You came out to them?” He guessed, turning around in his chair to wrap his arms around Ray’s waist.

            Ray nodded and gently carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair as the older student pressed his face into Ray’s stomach. “Yeah, went as well as I thought it would.”

            Ryan frowned and pulled away. He took Ray’s hands and kissed his palms. “They’re a little slow. They probably didn’t mean to hurt you if they did.” He told Ray, smiling gently at him. “It’ll be alright.”

            Ray smiled back and planted himself into Ryan’s lap. Ryan laughed and wrapped his arms around Ray. “I know, I just want them to regret for a bit longer.” Ray snickered, kissing Ryan’s jaw.

            Ryan laughed and shook his head. They stayed like that, Ryan working around Ray while the younger student played on his DS. Ryan would kiss Ray’s head occasional and Ray would kiss Ryan’s jaw. They were perfectly happy without sex and anyone who fought them about that could go into an Edgar hole. 


	121. My Demons by Starset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ryan ever fell to his demons, the others were too kill him, but none of them could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some sad things here. Just beware. No one dies.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s
> 
> Thank you for reading!

             _If I ever really lose it, shoot me._

_What? Why the fuck would I do that?!_

_Because if I become my demons I won’t stop. I’ll even kill you and I can’t live with that!_

_I’m not going to do that to you Rye. I’m just not! There has to be a way._

_Ray please, I’m telling you this for your own good. You’re better off without me._

_If you think that, you don’t know shit!_

“Shoot me!” Ryan screamed, blood dripping from his fingers. Tears poured from his eyes, mixing with the paint and blood coating his face. Bodies littered the ground around him and Ryan wanted nothing more than to kill.

            He took unwilling steps towards his friends. Geoff had Jack’s arm around his shoulder, keeping the bearded man standing. Gavin was struggling under Michael’s weight on his back. Ray was keeping the Brit standing, his eyes unfazed while the others looked terrified.

            Ryan sobbed and couldn’t stop his feet. Words and anger spun in his head as a tornado he couldn’t escape. “Stop me!” He shouted, eyes locked on Ray.

            Geoff and Jack stumbled back, neither reaching for their guns. Gavin was shaking badly, terror forcing tears down his cheeks. Michael was out like a light, he was probably the only one who would actually shoot Ryan.

            Ray frowned and got Gavin started out of the warehouse. “Go, I’ll take care of it.” He told them, pushing Geoff and Jack to go.

            “We’re not leaving either of you.” Jack told Ray with pained eyes, Geoff too stunned to speak.

            Ryan took hesitant steps forward, trying to stop himself. He sobbed and struggled to keep his knives out of his hands. Ray was all he saw, the others were already gone. “Please, Ray.” Ryan sobbed, fingers itching to feel Ray’s windpipe crushed. “Kill me.”

            Ray looked at Ryan with determined eyes. He took easy brisk steps towards Ryan without drawing a gun or knife. Ryan couldn’t stop his fingers curling around Ray’s neck once the younger man was close enough.

            Ray looked Ryan in the eyes as the older man’s hands tightened. He _smiled._ “I trust you Rye.” He said, the words slipping from his lips with gasped breath.

            Ryan only saw Ray’s smile. The words screamed to end him and save him. _End him yourself. Stop. You’re stronger than that. You need him. Make it stop._

Ray’s eyes fluttered closed and Ryan’s heart stopped. His mind was silent and he could breathe again. He released Ray with a pained gasp. Ray fell to the ground sucking in wheezes and coughing.

            Ryan shook, his knees knocking together until he sank to the groudn. He hugged Ray tightly, sobbing brokenly into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” He gasped over and over again.

            Ray laughed weakly and hugged Ryan tightly. “I knew you won’t Rye.” He rasped, breathing deeply against Ryan’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

            Ryan couldn’t really remember Ray helping him out of the warehouse. He barely recalled the others hugging them when they left, Michael was awake and cursing them out with a worried smile. He remembered Ray’s arms around him, his heart beat in his ear.

            Ryan’s eyes closed and his mind thumbed with Ray’s heart, all of Ryan’s pain and demons were gone. The only thing in his mind was the sound of Ray’s heart and his body in his arms. His soft words reached him gently and Ryan couldn’t avoid smiling.

            When he was aware of the world again, the others were afraid of him more than ever. They still loved him, opening their arms for him but none of them could understand. Ray understood. He smiled and squeezed Ryan’s hand, kissing his cheek. Ray was his savior and that’s all Ryan needed. 


	122. Save Tonight by Eagle-Eye Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had just gotten married but Ryan had to go on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnEdUVBjZfo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Do I really need to go to this one?” Ryan frowned, following Burnie through the office. “I mean, come on Burnie. We just got married.”

            Burnie sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry Ryan, but everything has been set up and we promised the fans that you would be there.” He said, entering his office and stopping Ryan in the door way. “It’s only a week.”

            “That’s a long fucking week!” Ryan huffed, folding his arms. “Why the hell did you plan this without talking to me first? Why the hell is this even after our wedding anyway?”

            Burnie rubbed his temples and shook his head. “I know, I’m sorry. I wasn’t really thinking and now it’s too late. Look, I’m sure Ray will understand.”

            “That’s not the point!” Ryan groaned, throwing his arms up. “Fine, fucking- fine. I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow asshole.”

            “You’re going to make this a misery for all of us, aren’t you?” Burnie sighed, walking toward his desk as Ryan turned his back to him.

            “I’m glad that’s rhetorical.” Ryan snapped, storming away from Burnie’s office. He knew Burnie asked him about this a month ago, but he had told him then that he wouldn’t be able to. Burnie must not have been listening.

            Ryan paused near the door to the Achievement Hunter office and frowned. He needed to make tonight really special for Ray. He felt so fucking bad that they even had to come into work right after their wedding anyway. He twisted the ring on his finger nervously. Ray wouldn’t be mad with him, he would just be disappointed and give him that sad smile that always broke Ryan’s heart.

            Sighing, Ryan entered the office. “Ray, ready to go?” He asked, grabbing his backpack from his chair.

            “Yep!” Ray smiled, jumping up and walking over to Ryan. He instantly intertwined their fingers and waved to the others. “Finally!” He laughed, walking with Ryan to their car. “What did Burnie want?”

            Ryan sighed and squeezed Ray’s hand tightly. “Rose, I’m really, extremely, sorry about this.” He started, hating the worried look Ray was giving him. “Burnie wants me at the con in Australia.”

            Ray was silent for a long moment then he huffed a held breathe. “Okay.” He smiled sadly up at Ryan. “You don’t have much of a choice huh?”

            Ryan’s heart broke a little and he wrapped Ray up into a tight hug once they go to their car. “I’m sorry rose. I really don’t have a choice. I already tried to get out of it.”

            Ray sighed and hugged Ryan tightly. “It’s alright, it’s only a week.” He tried to be positive through a sad voice.

            “I’ll make tonight special, I promise.” Ryan smiled at Ray, cupping his cheek. They shared a short kiss before driving home.

            Ryan made Ray promise to stay in the living room before getting to work. He made all of Ray’s favorite foods and attempted a pie. He set out candles and their better plates and silverware.

            He ran out of the house to get roses from the nearby flower shop and took them to their room. Some rose petals and more candles later, their apartment was ready for a nice romantic evening.

            Ryan smiled and waited for Ray to finish his game before scooping him up bridal style with a loving kiss. Ray laughed and held on, smiling brightly at the diner Ryan had made. “You didn’t have to do all of this Rye.” He sighed as he was set into his chair.

            “I wanted to.” Ryan smiled, sitting down and squeezing Ray’s hand. “I owe you.”

            Ray laughed and looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead they had a lovely evening over a good meal. They talked about whatever they wanted. Their conversations were the ones that had gotten them kicked out of other restaurants on multiple different occasions. Their fingers were intertwined the entire time and once they finished, Ryan kissed Ray’s fingers and blew out the candles.

            They kissed as they entered the bedroom, stopping for only a moment for Ray to admire the rose petals laying on their bed and the whole flowers glowing in the candle light. They moved slowly and lovingly, Ryan kissing every inch of Ray and making the younger man squirm and moan.

            Ryan begrudgingly packed and left the next afternoon. He said goodbye to Ray, wishing that the younger man could come with him to the airport at least but there would be no one to drive him back. Burnie honked his horn at them for kissing for too long.

            Ryan sighed and pulled away giving Ray a reassuring smile. Ray waved and smiled brightly back, like he knew something.

            Ryan was grumpy the entire ride to the airport, ignoring all of Burnie’s attempts to talk to him. He didn’t even notice that they had failed to pick up Lindsay who was also going. He didn’t really care.

             When they finally made it through customs, Burnie pointed out the missing red head who was waving to them from their terminal. Ryan huffed and followed his coworkers to the seats and stopped in his tracks.

            Ray was sitting next to Lindsay with a shit eating grin. His DS was in his lap and his backpack was at his feet. “Hey Rye.” Ray laughed, standing up and hugging Ryan.

            Ryan hugged Ray back, looking at Burnie and Lindsay in confusion. “I felt bad.” Burnie shrugged with a chuckle. “So I told Ray he was coming with some last minute changes.”

            Ryan laughed and hugged Ray tightly. The others insisted that they were gross the entire time but Ryan didn’t give two shits. Considering that Ray made a show of sitting in Ryan’s lap every chance he got, the younger man didn’t care either. 


	123. Habits by Tove Lo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck were they waltzing? They were criminals damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh2LWWORoiM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray watched the crowd grind and dance to the club music. He felt the speakers vibrate the floor and his ribs. He scanned the drunk faces for anyone he could con into taking some drugs and buying more once they hit their high.

            He kept his head on a swivel, keeping his back against a wall. He had to make sure that he wasn’t too close to the speakers. He spotted a young women wobbling where she stood, too dazed to realize that she should be dancing. Ray smirked and bounced along with the other dancers, trying to memorize the rhythm of the song.

            He easily pulled her into dancing with him with a charming smile and gently hands. She grinded against him and he couldn’t feel a thing. He was just about to pull her off the dance floor and into a drug deal when familiar hands landed on his hips and pulled him away. The women didn’t notice and disappeared into the crowd.

            Ray scowled and tried to turn to see who had pulled him away from a good deal for a dance. His eyes met glacier eyes and he froze. The hands on his hips moved to wrap around his waist entirely, pulling him to a strong chest. The man’s hips corrected his own swing and lips pressed into his temple.

            Ray’s heart pounded hard against his chest as Ryan danced with him. He hadn’t seen the older man in months, he used to appear randomly at Ray’s side when he went to clubs and keep him safe. The older man could communicate easily with him and kept him from giving himself away. Ray had no idea why Ryan had randomly appeared, his boss, Geoff, had mentioned getting him a guard.

            They weren’t particularly close, but Ray was thrown for a loop when Ryan didn’t show up for months. Ray eventually had gotten back into the grove of not having Ryan around. Now the older man was back dancing with him alone, pressing kisses to his head. It lit Ray’s face up red and warmed him like the women’s dancing never could.

            They couldn’t talk in the middle of the dance floor, especially in their current positon. Ryan didn’t seem particularly inclined to stop either. Ray just went with the flow, completely forgetting about making deals and his rent.

            Ray guessed they danced through at least three songs from the changes in how Ryan was swinging their hips. It wasn’t enough time to be pressed that close together like he meant something to the older man. Soon enough, Ryan’s warmth left him and he was being pulled away from the dancing drunks.

            Ryan pulled him into the alley in the back of the club and smiled at him. He kissed the back of Ray’s hand and squeezed his fingers. Ray stared at Ryan blankly, confused as hell.

            ‘You’re back?’ Ray slid his fingers from Ryan’s to gesture slowly.

            Ryan nodded and took Ray’s hands again. Ray frowned and tried to pull them free. He had questions to ask and he couldn’t talk without his hands. ‘Relax.’ The older man smiled, pulling Ray into his chest. ‘I’ll explain later.’

            Ray frowned but let himself be pulled into Ryan’s chest. He didn’t want to admit that he liked having Ryan around. He didn’t want to admit that he was attached to the older man. If he was that meant that he had something that people could use against him.

            Ryan put his hand on the small of Ray’s back and placed Ray’s hand on his shoulder then took Ray’s free hand. Ray frowned in confusion as Ryan started to fucking waltz. The older man was smiling like an idiot as he pulled Ray through the steps. They were criminal’s damnit, what the fuck was going on?

            ‘You’re a natural.’ Ryan complimented, rubbing a circle into Ray’s back with his thumb. ‘It’s beautiful.’

            Ray blushed and frowned. He couldn’t speak but he managed a single gesture with his free hand. Ryan laughed at the bird directed his way and pulled Ray closer.

            Ray had no idea what music they were dancing to, probably whatever was in Ryan’s head. They would speed up and slow down, spinning as Ray followed Ryan’s lead. Where does a mad man learn how to waltz anyway?

            With the apparent end of the song, Ryan lets Ray go, bowing to him before kissing the back of his hand again. Ray blushed and frowned, slipping his fingers away and gesturing a rant of confusion. ‘What the hell? Where the fuck did you learn to waltz? Why the fuck did we just waltz? Where have you been? I-what’s going on?’

            Ryan smiled and gestured with his damned southern accent. ‘I was sent out on a job which took longer than I wanted.’ He explained, eyes never leaving Ray’s. ‘I learned to waltz when I was in high school, my mother insisted. I never liked it but I wanted to try with you because you can dance beautifully although you’re deaf.’

            Ray blushed and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet awkwardly. His hands hovered in the air, trying to grasp words out of the air. ‘Okay?’ He managed lamely, hands stiff.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. ‘I’m sorry, I’m bad at these things.’ He signed, reaching out and cupping Ray’s cheek.

            Ray frowned at him and leaned into his hand. ‘What do you mean?’ He asked, freezing when Ryan kissed him, answering his question rather well.

            Ray closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders as the older man’s arms slid around his waist. They kissed slowly, conveying what they were both bad at communicating.

            When they pulled apart they were smiling. ‘I don’t like watching you dance with others.’ Ryan said before resting their foreheads together.

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan again. 


	124. Lullaby by Front Porch Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did they have to watch a horror movie before bed? Just fucking why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNGxioNI-1I
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Why did they have to watch a horror movie before going to bed? Why? Just fucking why? Ryan hated horror movies. He knew they were fake, he knew they were bad but that didn’t stop his brain from making them worse. From making the monsters real and trying to eat him from the inside out.

            Every Friday he and his friends would have a sleep over at Geoff’s house. They would play games until they grew tired and then fall asleep to a movie. High school was tough but their sleep overs made things easier.

            Geoff and Jack were close together, arms wrapped around each other. Gavin was snuggled into Michael’s chest, the other boy’s arms wrapped loosely around him. Ryan had his arm around Ray who was collapsed on top of him.

            Ryan couldn’t really remember when all of them had started dating. Ryan had always loved Ray and had only had the courage to ask him out recently. Michael and Gavin had always been dating, Ryan was pretty sure there wasn’t a time when they weren’t. Geoff and Jack had been the last to admit their feelings, they had started dating a week ago.

            Ryan flinched when the house creaked. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes and expecting to see a monster hovering over him. He subconsciously held Ray tighter protectively.

            He didn’t notice Ray was awake until the younger boy started to shift in his arms. Ray gave Ryan an adorable sleepy look before smiling knowingly. He shifted and pulled at Ryan until the older boy’s head was on his chest.

            Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray, listening to his heart. He calmed at the feeling of Ray’s fingers in his hair. He was shocked when Ray sung softly, his voice beautiful and gentle. Ryan forgot all about the monsters his mind had created and he smiled. He closed his eyes and listened to Ray sing.

            The younger boy’s chest vibrated with his words and Ryan felt significantly safer. He had always thought that it would be him protecting Ray. The younger boy could hold his own but Ryan never wanted to see him hurt or scared.

            Ryan was starting to drift off when Ray finished his song. He sleepily sat up and kissed Ray sloppily. Ray laughed lightly and kissed back. Ryan settled back onto Ray’s chest and started to drift off again. “I love you.” He mumbled, not expecting a reply.

            “I love you too.” Was whispered into his hair before he was out like a light. A few hours later they were all startled awake by Geoff’s shrill scream.

            Ryan burst awake, tucking Ray to his chest protectively. Ray was dazed and clinging to Ryan, heart racing. Michael and Gavin were in stiches on the floor. Geoff was holding his heart and panting. He started to throw pillows and anything else he could reach at the two younger boys angrily.

            Jack sighed sleepily, wrapping his arms around Geoff’s waist and keeping him from launching himself at Michael and Gavin. Ryan’s mind realized what was going on and calmed down. He loosened his hold on Ray and groaned.

            Ray laughed breathlessly, shaking his head at his friends. “Why?” He asked, moving so that his back was pressed into Ryan’s chest.

            “Geoff!” Gavin squawked, the older boy managing to catch his foot and pull him away from a still laughing Michael.

            “You little shits!” Geoff snarled, tackling Gavin and wrestling with him. Jack sighed and let it happen, too tired to fight with Geoff right now.

            “That was fucking funny!” Michael laughed, trying to calm down enough to help Gavin. Geoff somehow managed to pin the both of them to the floor, sitting on top of them.

            “You assholes!” Geoff scolded, smacking them both upside the head.

            Jack chuckled and let Michael and Gavin suffer for a while. Eventually he pulled Geoff into his lap and rubbed his back soothingly. Michael pulled Gavin to him, still snickering. Gavin smiled and snuggled into Michael.

            Ryan shook his head and kissed the back of Ray’s head who was already asleep again. The laughter subsided and everyone settled back into sleep. Ryan hummed the song Ray had sung to him softly as he drifted off. He held Ray tightly and smiled. 


	125. My Boots by Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was the winter king, his kingdom covered in snow. He didn't want a Queen so bent on getting rid of his snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiLHe3mkJf0
> 
> Thank you to Victoria for the suggestion!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The kingdom of King Haywood was in an eternal winter. The people never minded the cold, finding that normal crops still grew and they were never without warm clothing. The kingdoms weather was caused by the royalty. King Ryan was a cold soul, cruel to all outside his kingdom. He was known as the Mad King although he was loved by his kingdom.

            The kingdom was suddenly plagued with a heavy snow, trapping some of the people in their homes. Ryan was being forced to pick a Queen from the sons and daughters of nearby kingdoms and nobles. He had no interest in any of them.

            Each had their attributes to rain and the sun. Each offered their ability to melt his snow. It made Ryan scowl. He liked his snow, it watered the crops and no one seemed terribly bothered by it. He didn’t want it to be melted.

            He sent the majority of the potential Queen’s away. He was left with a few that he could stand. Gavin, Michael, and Ray were the remaining three from neighboring kingdoms. Gavin was too annoying and warm. Michael was too loud and frozen. Ryan would rather dig his eye out with a spoon honestly.

            Then there was Ray who seemed as interested in marriage as Ryan was. He was calm and kind. The court had taken an instant liking to the young man. Ryan sent the other two away with the promise of friendly relations.

            He wondered his castle, searching for Ray. The Rose Prince was from a spring kingdom and was completely fascinated with snow. Ryan finally found him in the garden but didn’t approach the younger man, not yet.

            Ray was inspecting the frozen flowers that Ryan had never bothered with before. His fingers gliding over petals and leafs brought them to life, bursts of color painting the white landscape.

            Ryan watched mystified as Ray danced through the garden, never disturbing the snow at his feet. The bushes shook off the snow bloomed beautifully, bending to Ray’s fingers and dance. The snow gently coated the young man’s black jacket and Ryan watched with amazement as rose petals joined the falling snow.

            Everything was part of Ray’s dance, grace and beauty flowed from his finger tips and Ryan was left jaw hanging and amazed. Ray caught Ryan’s eyes and smiled, beckoning him over with elegant fingers. Ryan obeyed like the bushes, caught up in the silent music that was almost real.

            He bowed to Ray, taking his hand and pulling him into a slow waltz. Snow and petals twirled around them as they danced. The snow covering the ground melted to a manageable amount, making the kingdom glisten beautifully.

            Ray’s skin was heated against Ryan’s clammy skin. They smiled at each other and the dance picked up pace. The snow melted under their feet and the garden glowed color against the harsh white. They lost their heavy coats at some point, tossing them aside. The garden was a small spring all on its own.

            Snow continued to fall around them but it melted as soon as it hit the ground. The petals kicked up with their feet, surrounding them. Ryan snagged a rose as they passed the bush. He gently placed it behind Ray’s ear and smiled at him.

            Ray laughed, blushing lightly at Ryan. He reached up and removed Ryan’s crown and hung it on a branch of a tree. They danced as men not as a Prince and a King. They glided through the garden, consumed in each other, forgetting about the snow and spring.

            Near the center of the garden, Ryan took a leap and pulled their dance to a stop. He cupped Ray’s cheek and kissed him gently. Ray smiled against him, his arms sliding to wrap around Ryan’s shoulders.

            They pulled apart with soft content smiles. Ray loved the cold reaching his bones while Ryan bathed in the warmth radiating off of Ray. The snow and petals stopped falling and the kingdom was thrilled with the warm beauty of freshly fallen snow, half frozen and half melted.

            Ray parted with Ryan for only a moment, gathering some of the flowers around them, he made two crowns with the stems. He gently placed them in Ryan’s hands and waited for his decision.

            Without hesitating, Ryan placed one of the crowns on Ray’s head and the other on his own. He kneeled in front of Ray and took his hand. The younger man laughed and Ryan didn’t have to even ask. They both knew without the words needing to be said.

            They spent the evening in the garden, talking and falling easily in love with each other. The flowers and snow were their home, frost gently coating the flowers to make them sparkle in the sun. They weren’t King and soon to be Queen. They were just Ray and Ryan lost in the dance of Spring and Winter. 


	126. Buddy Holly by Weezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks for a successful heist. By that, they meant Ray and Ryan were there just to drive them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNqQ7u8RT3c
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The crew decided to celebrate their successful heist with a few rounds at the bar. Which meant that Ray and Ryan had to go along for the ride because they would be the only ones sober. Ray was sitting on the bar stool with Ryan leaning next to him. The mad man was without his mask and he was watching their friends get wasted.

            Ray smiled and leaned into Ryan with a relaxed sigh. Ryan glanced at Ray and smiled around his glass of coke. He wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist and kissed his head.

            Ray chuckled and relaxed, sipping at his Sprite. “How long do you think they’ll be at it tonight?” He asked Ryan, glancing back at the rest of the crew. Jack was significantly less drunk than the others but he was giggling pretty hard. Geoff was pretty much fallen over into Jack’s lap. Michael and Gavin were getting very close to just plainly making out in the booth.

            “Probably all night.” Ryan sighed, rubbing Ray’s side. “Or until they get themselves kicked out in which case they’ll make us take them to another bar.”

            Ray snorted and shook his head, leaning into Ryan more. He hated bars. He just wanted to go to their apartment and maybe have sex, probably get distracted with video games and end up cuddling instead.

            They talked for a while until Ryan had to separate Michael and Gavin while keeping Geoff from making a mess. Ray offered to help but Ryan told him to relax with a smile and a kiss to the cheek.

            Ray smiled and turned back to the bar. He played with his empty glass, not really interested in any more soda. The bar had some decent food so he might get some. He would have to ask Ryan if he wanted anything when he got back.

            “Did you’re date finally ditch you?” An overconfident voice asked, someone settling far too close to Ray’s side. “Need some company?”

            Ray scowled and looked at the creepy man in a suit trying to get into his pants. The man had a cheesy smile and greasy hair. He looked like a used car sales man which instantly made Ray feel slimy. “No.” He sneered, looking for the bartender to make an order of Nachos. Ryan would complain but eat them anyway.

            “Oh come on, you’re too cute to be left alone.” The man flirted poorly, his hand sliding onto Ray’s knee.

            Ray slapped his hand away and glared at the man. “No is no asshole.” He snapped, not in the mood. He already felt slimy just having the guy near him, touching just made him want to sit in a shower for hours.

            “Oh you don’t mean that.” The man pressed, moving closer to Ray. “Come on, ditch the stiff and we’ll have some real fun.” He wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist, trying to tug him off the stool.

            Ray was about to punch the guy when the man was yanked away by his collar, nearly choking him. Ryan’s eyes were ablaze as he glared at the man in disgust. “Fuck off, now.” He snarled at the man.

            The man nodded quickly, trying to back away from Ryan as quickly as he could. Ryan let him go and made sure he scurried out of the bar before turning to Ray. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ray and kissed his head.

            “Are you okay rose?” He asked, squeezing him tightly.

            Ray smiled and leaned back into Ryan. He tugged one of the arms around him to rest Ryan’s hand on his knee where the slimy man had touched. “I’m fine, thanks Rye. I was just about to punch him though.”

            Ryan chuckled and squeezed Ray’s knee, rubbing soothing circles into his joint. “I know, I almost did.”

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “I’m surprised you fought the urge.” He sighed, nuzzling into Ryan’s neck.

            “Too tired for a bar fight tonight.” Ryan admitted, rubbing Ray’s side with the arm still wrapped around him. “I want to go home and not be in pain.”           

            Ray laughed and nodded. “Hey, can we ditch the drunks?” He asked, frowning.

            “Are you okay?” Ryan asked worriedly, catching his shift in voice. “Feeling alright?”

            “Yeah I’m fine, but I feel gross.” Ray sighed. “I kind of just want to sit in the shower for a while, or have you take care of it.”

            Ryan’s hand slid up Ray’s leg and pressed into his inner thigh. Ray chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss into Ryan’s neck. “I’m alright with that.” The older man smiled, taking Ray’s hand and pulling him from the bar. He let the others know where they were going although they doubted they heard them.

            The drive home was quick and Ryan wasted no time in make Ray feel significantly better. 


	127. Feels Like Forever by Of Mice and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a car in Ray's shop and Ryan was in a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxGXWtCpqfY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The automatic doors of the hospital moved too slowly for Ryan. He as sliding through them as soon as he knew that his body would fit through. He weaved through patients and nurses and made it to the front desk.

            “I was just called, I’m Ryan Haywood.” He panted to the nurse, shifting nervously. Were all of these people really involved in this accident?

            “You’re here for Ray Narvaez Jr., correct?” The nurse asked, looking up from a roster.

            Ryan nodded quickly. “Yes, I’m his boyfriend.” He said. Long ago, Ray had made Ryan his contact person in case anything bad was to happen to him. They wanted to get married but Georgia was still on the fence on gay marriage.

            The nurse nodded and told Ryan Ray’s room. Ryan ran through the hallways, searching for the right number. Ray had gone to work in his flower shop like he always did and Ryan had gone to the college.

            Just as Ryan had gotten to the college, he got a call from an unknown number. He picked up purely out of curiosity and nearly dropped the coffee in his hand. It was a nurse, Ray’s shop had a car in it. He and a few other patrons of the shop were whisked away to the hospital. Ray had taken the brunt of the hit when the car hit his shop. Apparently the car had mowed a few people over before getting to that point.

            Ryan skidded to a halt outside Ray’s door and panted. Inside, Ray laid on a bed, machines beeping quietly. Ray’s arms was in a cast and his head and neck were wrapped tightly in gauze.

            Ryan’s heart pounded hard against his chest as he entered the room and fell into the seat next to Ray. He watched the younger man’s chest rise and fall gently and relaxed. Ray was going to be okay.

            “Are you Mr. Narvaez’s friend?” A female doctor entered the room, shifting from foot to foot. There was a lot of patients to be seen to.

            “I’m his boyfriend.” Ryan corrected her, standing and offering her his hand. “Will he be alright?”

            The doctor smiled gently at him and shook his hand. “He’ll be fine. He saved a few lives today.” She informed Ryan, glancing at the chart hanging off the end of his bed. “He saw the car coming and pushed two women out of the way. They had to pull him out from under the car.”

            Ryan’s heart was in his throat. He frowned and looked at Ray. He gently reached out and brushed his fingers through his hair. Sometimes Ray was nearly too nice. “How hurt is he?” He asked, his phone buzzing with a call. He ignored it for now.

            “He has a broken arm and leg. There’s a few scrapes here and there, but he’s really lucky.” The doctor smiled, nodding to Ryan before leaving. “Stay for as long as you want.”

            Ryan dropped into the chair again, pulling his phone out and answering it before the last ring. He calmly told his fellow professor what happened and smiled when his coworker agreed to cover for him today.

            He called his boss as soon as the call was over. The school’s dean was an understanding man and told Ryan not to worry. Ryan dropped his phone into his pocket and relaxed back.

            He watched nurses, doctors, and patients rush past the door, his hand in Ray’s good one. He was sitting there for what felt like forever before another doctor came into the room. The man scowled at their clasped hands before looking at Ray’s chart.

            “When he wakes up he can go home.” The doctor sneered at Ryan, ignoring the handshake offered to him. “Take this prescription and make sure he takes only one a day for the pain.” He handed Ryan a scribbled piece of paper before walking out of the room.

            Ryan frowned and looked the paper over. Those were some strong pain killers but then again, Ray had been run over. He sighed and folded the paper neatly and slid it into his shirt pocket. He looked at Ray and smiled gently. He kissed Ray’s head and relaxed in his seat again.

            Ray woke up about an hour later, dazed and confused. “Where?” He slurred, looking around until his eyes landed on Ryan.

            “You’re in a hospital rose.” Ryan soothed gently, standing and carding his fingers through what he could get to of Ray’s hair. “A car went through your store.”

            Ray frowned at Ryan confused, trying to process his words. Once they made sense in his head he nodded slowly and winced in pain. “Y-yeah. I remember. Are those two ladies okay?”

            Ryan nodded and squeezed his hand softly. “Yeah, you saved their lives.” He leaned down and kissed Ray’s head.

            Ray smiled weakly at him. It took Ray about an hour to fully come out of the medication that they had him on. Once he was functioning again, they gently put him into a wheelchair and Ryan took him to his car.

            He stopped to get the medication Ray needed then headed to their apartment. He carried Ray up the stairs, the crutches given to them by the hospital hooked on his arm. Ray slept the day away under the effects of the pain killers.

            Ryan made him easy stomach foods and woke him twice to eat, drink, and pee. He spent the rest of his day in bed with Ray’s head in his lap as he graded papers. He was so glad that Ray was alright, he had no idea what he would do without the younger man.


	128. The Rock Show by Blink-182

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan hated concerts so why he was dragged on stage to met a band he didn't even know, he had no idea but he was blaming Geoff for it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y66ivORGJ5o
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan winced at the girls screaming in his ear. He scowled and moved away from them and tried to weasel his way away from Geoff and Jack who were drunk off their asses. They had dragged him to some rock concert to drive them home.

            Ryan didn’t even like these sort of things. They were too loud and there were too many people around them. The band on stage was decent though, that was probably this concerts only saving grace. They looked like they were in high school but then again, he had met some young looking college seniors before. This was a rather successful end of year concert.

            The outside stage was surrounded by people from the college and the town. Ryan had no idea who this band was but they seemed to be very popular. The teenage girls screaming their heads off told him that they weren’t that bad looking either.

            The singer had a British tilt to his voice. He seemed very happy grinding on the lead guitarist who had a wicked smile and crooked glasses. The drummer was in the back and seemed the most sober out of the three. He would sometimes sing and Ryan wanted to hear more from him.

             Ryan finally managed to reach an emptier part of the crowd and breathed a sigh of relief. The band had just finished one song and the singer was saying something Ryan couldn’t quite make out. The crowd was eating it up however, and Ryan just shook his head.

            “Want to hear Ray sing?” The singer shouted into the mic, and the crowd lost it. Ryan raised an interested eyebrow and trained his eyes on the drummer. He was much further back from the stage now so the band was much smaller.

            The drummer shrugged and the big screen above them zoomed in on his face. Ryan smiled along with the younger man’s cocky smile. “I can do that.” He said and started to tap out a beat on his drums.

            The crowd hushed except for a few voices and a nice slow song started. Ryan was lost in the sound of Ray’s voice, smiling dumbly to himself. The guitarist was playing quietly along while the singer was tuning in occasionally.

            Ryan rocked on his feet along with the rest of the crowd. He jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked over at a young women with bright red hair and a devilish smile. “Come with me.” She told Ryan, grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

            “Wait, what?” Ryan frowned, trying to free his hand. The women just held on tighter and smiled at him.

            “You’re going on stage.” She said, pulling Ryan through the crowd artfully. Before he could protest, he was pulled up some stairs and was suddenly behind the curtain.

            “Hold on a second here.” He frowned as the song ended and the crowd went wild. “I’m not a good choice for this!”         

            The women laughed and pushed him toward the stage. “You’re fairly good looking, you’ll be fine.” She informed him, which was confusing as hell.

            Without giving him more room to protest, he was shoved onto the stage. The crowd cheered for him and he froze. He could hear Jack and Geoff faintly yelling his name.

            “Well aren’t you a handsome bloke?” The singer smiled at Ryan, taking his arm and pulling him more on stage. “Care to tell us which one of us you like most?”

            Ryan glared off stage at the women who was smiling happily at him. He swallowed hard and looked back at the singer who was sizing him up. “Uh, Ray?” He managed out because that was the only name he knew.

            “Oh fuck yeah!” Ray laughed, getting out from behind the drums and hooking his arm with Ryan’s. “I get the hot one!”

            Ryan blushed and looked down at the younger man as the singer and guitarist laughed. He was pulled away as another crowd goer was pushed onto stage. The singer and guitarist tried to convince the flustered girl to choice one of them.

            “You okay?” Ray laughed, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray, biting his lip. “I uh, I’m not exactly a fan.” He admitted. “I do like your singing though.”

            Ray blushed and laughed. “It’s alright, this is easy. You’re just going to sit near me for the next few songs. Gav will pick at you and ask you to give him a song. I sing Rock Show, just so you know.”

            Ryan nodded numbly, looking back as Gavin and the guitarist got their fans. Gavin told the crowd what was going on then asked the girl attached to his hip what song she wanted. Ray pulled Ryan toward his drum set.

            “Put these in, you’ll need them.” Ray told Ryan, holding ear plugs out to him.

            Ryan frowned and placed the plugs. He blushed when Ray made him sit on his bench with him. “This is a bit cramped.” He gulped.

            Ray laughed at him and twirled his drum stick. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at Ryan.

            Ryan jumped when the song started and Ray pounded on his drums. The guitarist and his fan were having far too much fun while Gavin was serenading his. Ryan glanced at Ray and frowned when the drummer seemed to be struggling with the cramped space.

            Even with the ear plugs, the music was blaring. Ryan flinched with every slam of the drum. How the hell was Ray doing this without ear plugs?

            At the end of the song, Gavin moved over to the guitarists fan and flirted with her for a bit. Ray shifted awkwardly on the bench, trying to give Ryan as much space as possible. Ryan frowned and blushed as he got an idea.

            Ray jumped when arms wrapped around him, blushing as he was seated between Ryan’s legs. “Better?” Ryan mumble, holding Ray balanced with his hands on his hips.

            Ray looked back at Ryan and smiled. He shifted in Ryan’s hold. “Much.” He chuckled, leaning back into Ryan until the song was chosen.

            Ray played with ease, sliding off the part of the bench he had at some point. Ryan pulled him back and held him close with a bright blush. He hadn’t taken the booze offered him earlier and now he wished he had. He wasn’t drunk enough for this.

            “What is this?” Gavin laughed, stalking over to Ray and Ryan at the end of the song. “Getting a little handsy are we?”

            Ryan blushed bright red, knowing that his face had to be on that stupid screen. Jack and Geoff got the entire crowd to shout his name and the band laughed. Ray leaned back against Ryan and smirked at Gavin. “You’re just jealous.”

            Gavin squawked and complained for a while before finally asking Ryan what song he wanted. “Uh, Rock Show?” He said, hoping that he remembered what Ray said correctly.

            “Rock Show it is!” Gavin laughed, rushing back to his fan. Ryan relaxed and looked at Ray.

            The drummer smiled and shifted to kiss Ryan before turning back around for the start of the song. Ryan barely heard what was going on. He felt Ray’s voice vibrate through his body with the drums but he couldn’t process what that meant. Was he seriously just kissed?

            He was snapped out of his haze as he and the other fans were escorted off stage by the band for a short break. Gavin and the guitarist sent their fans off with a signature before talking with each other.

            Ryan was about to leave as well when Ray grabbed his hand and turned him around. “Hold on, I need to give you something.” He said, digging around in his pockets.

            Ryan raised a confused eyebrow and watched as Ray pulled a crumpled piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled on it, using his hand as a back board. He smiled at Ryan and pressed the paper into his hand.

            Ryan looked at the paper, eyes widening at the phone number on it. “We have a free day tomorrow.” Ray chuckled, nudging Ryan toward the stairs off the stage. “Hear from you soon?”

            Ryan nodded numbly and wondered off the stage in mild confusion. He was smiling like an idiot for the rest of the concert. He even kept his good mood through bring Geoff and Jack home. He stared at the number for a long moment before finally calling Ray. The drummer picked up before the first ring ended.


	129. Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray, Michael, and Gavin were known throughout the west but it was time to retire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGOKsf4Cbyg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray rubbed his temples as they road through the desert. Michael and Gavin were bickering again and he didn’t have the patients for it. “Shut up!” He snarled at his friends, gripping the reins of his horse and pulling them to a stop. “We’re not robbing the first place we see! We’re going to Achievement City to leave that shit behind us!”

            Gavin’s horse whined in fear matching his owners squawk. Michael opened his mouth to argue then stopped himself. He and Gavin were just discussing how they should rob the city of everything. “Sorry Ray.” Gavin said sheepishly.

            Ray sighed and shook his head. “If you guys fuck this up we’re dead.” He warned them, spurring his horse forward again. “We’re already wanted in nearly every city.”

            “Don’t remind us.” Michael huffed, following beside Ray. “We had a good run.”

            “It’ll be top!” Gavin smiled, trotting a bit ahead of them. “This is a new life!”

            “As long as you don’t fuck it up!” Michael sneered good-heartedly. “Like the last time.”  
            Gavin squawked at Michael and they started bickering again but Ray just laughed along with them. They were notorious throughout the west, every town knew their faces and names. Their reasons for their lives were gone so they were moving on to a new settlement where people could start over, no questions asked.

            They rode for a few days more before finally reaching the gate of Achievement City. They rode slowly through town, ladies and gents laughing and talking along the main drag. Gavin stayed quiet for a change. Michael glared at anyone who gave them funny looks while Ray looked for somewhere to stay.

            Ray saw a young man run into a building upon seeing them and was suddenly nervous. Moments later, a tall man with a shining star on his chest left the building. Gavin squawked and Michael shushed him as Ray smiled brightly at the sheriff, his heart pounding hard.

            “Afternoon!” Ray said cheerfully, leaning forward on his horse as the sheriff approached them with a skeptical look. “We were hoping to start over.”

            The sheriff had piercing blue eyes that struck Ray deeply. Recognition lit up in his eyes but he didn’t make any other indication. He looked all three of them over before smiling crookedly at Ray. “You’re in the right place then.” He folded his arms and took a step back. “What jobs were you three hoping of taking up?”

            Ray frowned and shared glances with Michael and Gavin. “What do you have?” Ray asked, wishing he could just go to the inn and get out of that damned saddle already. Anything to get away from the sheriff.

            “Well, Geoff needs a new bar keep.” The sheriff frowned, gesturing to a small bar across the road. “The town doctor could always use some help.”

            “Bar?!” Gavin smiled happily, looking the small building over. “I can do that!”

            “When you’re not tripping over your feet.” Michael snorted, smiling. “Your doctor any good?”

            Ryan smiled and nodded. “Alright, that leaves you.” He said, turning to Ray. “Got anything good to offer?”

            Ray gave the sheriff a cocky smile, throwing caution to the wind with a worried heart. “I was born with a gun in my hand.”

            “You’re with me then.” Ryan laughed when Michael and Gavin held their breaths nervously. “You two can go to the inn, you’ll stay with me.” He told Ray, patting his horse’s neck.

            Michael and Gavin frowned and looked worriedly at Ray who waved them off. “I’m fine, see ya’ll in a bit.” He smiled at them. Really, he wasn’t fine but it was too late now.

            Michael and Gavin reluctantly went off towards the inn as Ray dismounted and let the sheriff tie his horse up in front of the building. He followed the taller man into the house, instantly pressed against the door once it closed.

            “So this is where you went.” Ray smiled mischievously, running his fingers over the badge on Ryan’s chest. Fuck nerves, this was bound to happen at some point. “I thought you hated the law.”

            “Works well for me.” Ryan said, hands on either side of Ray’s head. “Why are you even here? What’s with the other two?”

            “Jealous?” Ray laughed at Ryan’s annoyed frown. “Come on Rye, I’ve only had eyes for you. Michael and Gavin were just good for when you left.”

            “Still mad about that?” Ryan sighed, his hands sliding down to Ray’s hips. “You should have come with me”

            Ray scowled and swatted Ryan’s hands away. “You knew I couldn’t do that.” He snapped, moving away from Ryan and looking around the house. “Guess it doesn’t matter now.”

            “Is she dead?” Ryan asked softly, following after Ray but keeping a respectable distance.

            “Yeah.” Ray whispered, clenching his fists. “Yeah, she’s gone.”

            Ryan hesitated before gently hugging Ray. The younger man wanted to push his old partner in crime away. He wanted to blame Ryan for his only family’s death but he knew he couldn’t. For the first time since his sister died, Ray cried. He buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder and cried.

            Ryan gently carded his fingers through Ray’s hair, holding him tightly like he used to when they were together. They had been the best criminals in the west. Ryan had lived his life to its fullest then wanted to retire. He wanted to go where no one would know his name and live peacefully. He wanted Ray to come with him, he knew he wasn’t anything without Ray.

            Ray couldn’t come. He had to fend for his sister and her orphanage. He was providing for them and there was never enough money. Ryan had stayed as long as he could until he heard about the building of Achievement City. It was a perfect opportunity and he knew that he would never go if he told Ray. He left one night with only a note. He hadn’t heard from Ray since, he thought he was over the younger man and then he walked into his town looking for home.

            Ryan couldn’t keep Ray away from him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to just ignore him. He had to love him because it was all he had ever done. Ray was just as bad. He pressed kisses to Ray’s head and rocked them gently. He let him cry out his heart because he knew Ray hadn’t cried the day she died.

            “They hung her in front of the kids.” Ray sobbed, fingers fisting in Ryan’s shirt. “She wouldn’t give me up and now she’s gone. I should be dead.”

            “That’s why she didn’t give you up.” Ryan hushed Ray, holding him tighter. “She wanted you to live.”

            “I’m a piece of shit!” Ray yelled, shaking with his sobs. “I’ve done nothing for her.”

            “You saved those kids.” Ryan argued, making Ray look at him. He brushed the tears from his cheeks and smiled at him like he had years ago. He never fell out of love. “You saved her and that was enough.”

            Ray sniffed and sobbed, leaning into Ryan’s hands. His chest heaved and he struggled to calm down. Ryan smiled him, studying Ray’s face. “You haven’t changed a day.” He whispered, running his finger over a scar from a bullet grazing his cheek. “You’re still beautiful.”

            Ray laughed weakly, giving Ryan a shaky smile. “Why are you such a flirtatious bastard?”

            Ryan chuckled and pulled Ray close again. “Only for you.” He sighed, trailing his fingers over Ray’s spine soothingly.

            Ray jumped away from Ryan at a knock on the door. Ryan’s arms hung open for a few moments before he trudged toward his door. He pulled it open and frowned at Michael and Gavin who were hovering in front of his door.

            “Ray free to go sheriff?” Michael asked, staring Ryan down. “We gotta help him unpack.”

            “I’m coming.” Ray said before Ryan could speak. His eyes dry and smile high. He brushed past Ryan and didn’t look back as he untied his horse and followed Michael and Gavin to the inn.

            Ryan’s heart burned as he watched them leave. He had to win Ray over again, he knew that the moment he saw the younger man. Achievement City was small, there was no way Ray could avoid him.

            He was honestly shocked when Ray showed up at his door later that night. He opened the door and was welcomed with a deep kiss that was filled with three years of longing. Ray stayed with Ryan that night and every night after that. Not all was forgiven, yet, but it would be soon. 


	130. Livin' la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray provided potions for the Fake AH Crew and he may have a crush on the mad man known as the Mad King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltRgb4SJ1uk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s familiar meowed at him, climbing up his leg and shirt to sit on his shoulder. She rubbed her head against Ray’s and purred loudly.

            “What do you want Tina?” Ray laughed, rubbing the cats head.

            “I don’t want anything!” Tina mocked offense, giving Ray a cat’s smirk. “I just want to be petted.”

            “Riiiight.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. He continued where he left off in making a love potion for a certain British idiot who had stumbled into his store a week ago. Ray worked the only potion shop in all of Los Santos. He was the only wizard that the city respected enough to leave alone.

            Tina watched Ray silent for a moment before for snickering. “I was just thinking of a certain man in a skull mask that you could use the extra of this potion on.” She said absently, laughing when Ray blushed at her.

            “I’m not using a love potion on Ryan!” Ray stuttered. “He’s the Mad King for fucks sake, there’s no way he would like me anyway.”

            “He comes every day!” Tina exasperated, shaking her head. “He has to like you!”

            Ray sighed and finished the potion, ladling the correct amount into a vile. “No, he doesn’t. Ryan’s just a friend. He mainly comes in for potions anyway.”

            “And over pays.” Tina added, not losing hope for this. She was there for Ray but she knew he was lonely and pining.

            “Most criminals over pay.” Ray countered, grabbing another bottle and putting the remaining potion in it. “They like their human forms.”

            Tina rolled her eyes and let the conversation drop for now. Ray had turned multiple criminals that decided to rob him into horrible things. Unlike other wizards, he had no problem with using his magic on humans. There was a reason he was respected and feared.

            Gavin would be in that day for his potion. A love potion of all things. He had refused to tell Ray who he was going to use it on so Ray used the weakest spell he had. Gavin was his friend but he wasn’t about to make someone fall in love by force.

Ray was the supplier for the Fake AH Crew, the world renowned notorious gang centered in Los Santos. He could sell to anyone, the crew just made sure that no one hurt Ray or his shop. Just a little more protection in exchange for potions and healing spells for cheap.

            Ryan was the main contact it seemed. He was the one always coming in for shipments of potions. He was the Mad King, the man in the mask, the hidden teddy bear and nerd Ray had fallen for. He was known for his torture tactics and lack of moral, but Ray knew better. Ryan would often stay and talk with Ray before leaving with his shipments. He would remove the mask and talk to Ray normally. He was a good man, just an insane one.

            Ray placed the potion on a shelf and sat behind his desk. Now he just had to play the waiting game. He never knew when Gavin or Ryan would show up. Today was a shipment day, wasn’t it? All he had to do was provide the potions that Ryan had a list for. Tina curled up in her basket on the desk and fell asleep.

            Gavin ran into Ray’s shop an hour later. Tina hissed at the Brit for disturbing her before curling up and sleeping again. Ray chuckled and stood. “Hey Gav.” He said, moving over to where he had placed the potion.

            “Hey X-Ray! Do you have the potion?” Gavin asked excitedly, watching Ray while bouncing on his toes.

            “I do, but there’s somethings that you need to know.” Ray said, grabbing the bottle and coming back over to Gavin. “You spray this on the target and if they have feelings for you like you say they do, they’ll have the courage to act on them.” He explained, setting the bottle in Gavin’s hands. “Only three sprays.” He warned.

            Gavin nodded excitedly, looking the bottle over in his hands. He was handling it with great care so avoid dropping it. “Top! Thank you Ray!” He laughed, hugging Ray tightly.

            Ray chuckled and looked at his door when the bell chimed. He smiled as Ryan entered, waving to the mercenary who had already removed his mask. “Hey Ryan.” He said cheerfully.

            “Ryan!” Gavin smiled, moving quickly over to the older man. “Hold still!” He said before spraying Ryan three times.

            Ray’s heart clenched in his chest and he tried to keep smiling. Oh. _Oh._ He was going to use it on Ryan. Ryan liked Gavin. Of course.

            Ryan scowled at Gavin, waving the potion away from him. “Gavin? What are you doing here? What the fuck was that?” He asked, wrinkling his nose at the sweet scent.

            Gavin looked panicked while Ray turned away, waiting for the potion to kick in. His heart thudded painfully against his chest as he gently rubbed Tina’s head. The cat gave him a reassuring look then meowed startled.

            Ray tensed as he was forced to turn around. His eyes went wide when Ryan’s lips crashed onto his own, the older man’s arms wrapping around his waist. Gavin gasped and dropped the bottle, shattering it on the ground.

            Ray was froze in place, trying to process that Ryan was kissing him. The next thought was what to do about Gavin if he gave in. His shop door opening and slammed shut, answering that question. He kissed Ryan back, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders.

            Tina snickered behind him before jumping to the floor with a thud. Her feet pattered away as they parted, Ray blushing and Ryan smiling.

            Ryan’s eyes were glazed over with the potions effect. As they stood for a bit longer, his eyes cleared and blew wide. He let go of Ray and backed away quickly. “R-ray, I. Fuck. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean- I shouldn’t have.” He stumbled over his words, seeing the potion pooled on the ground. “What just happened?”  
            Ray laughed lightly, feeling light headed and giddy. “I made Gavin a love potion. Whoever was sprayed with it would have the courage to act on their feelings.” He explained, waving his hand and the mess cleaned itself. Rags soaked up the potion while the glass carried itself to the trash. “He sprayed it on you thinking that you liked him back.”

            Ryan stared at Ray wide eyed, glaring at the potion before looking Ray’s face over. He smiled gently at the goofy grin Ray had. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ray again. “You kissed back.” He said, the memory coming back to him.

            Ray blushed and nodded. “Yeah, but what about Gavin?” He frowned, he didn’t want to hurt the Brit. He had no idea this would happen.

            “It’s alright.” Ryan soothed, their faces inches from each other. “I’ll talk to him later. I really just want to kiss you again.”

            Ray smiled and made the move for Ryan, connecting their lips and tangling his fingers in Ryan’s long hair. The older man smiled and pulled him closer. Tina watched them amused before disappearing into the back. She loved it when she was right.


	131. Hollow Bodies by Blessthefall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had horrible luck with infested buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDDn4Kh65MA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was pressed tight under a desk, zombies growling and hissing around him. As long as he didn’t make a sound they wouldn’t find him. However, he should probably get out of the building. He had gone in looking for supplies but had ended up trapped on a floor crawling with zombies.

            He sighed and was about to leave his hiding spot when feet shuffled in front of him. He froze and held his breath. The zombies eventually shuffled away and he could breathe again. He crawled out from under the desk and slowly traveled through the office building. He couldn’t get down to the floor level because the stairs were blocked and the way he had gotten up there had crumbled away.

            His only option was to go up but he couldn’t reach the ledge alone. He would need a boost up. Ryan quietly searched the building for anything to stand on. He couldn’t find anything tall enough.

            His entire body was tense as he searched. He jumped when he heard the click of a gun. He turned around slowly and looked at the young man behind him. He was pointing a pistol at his head with a determined glare.

            Ryan frowned and put his hands up in surrender. “Hold on.” He mouthed. “Just relax, I’m not going to hurt you or anything.”

            The man frowned and looked Ryan over. The man’s pack looked like it was about to burst with supplies. A blanket was tied to the bottom. A rifle stuck out over his shoulder and there were multiple knives strapped to his belt.

            He bit his lip and lowered his gun. “Do you know a way out?” He mouthed to Ryan, glancing around them at the zombies.

            “I have an idea.” Ryan responded, pointing toward the ledge he found. “I can boost you up and then you can pull me up.”

            The man studied the ledge Ryan had pointed out then looked at Ryan curiously. “Are you really going to trust me?” He mouthed, readjusting his grip on his gun.

            “Do we have a choice?” Ryan smiled nervously because he really didn’t. “I mean, you might need me up there.”

            The man frowned and nodded. He turned and walked slowly over to the ledge to the third floor. Ryan followed closely behind him. He pressed his back against the wall and prepared himself to lift the man up.

            The man put his foot on Ryan’s interlocked fingers and grabbed onto the ledge when Ryan hefted him up. Ryan watched the man pull himself up and waited nervously for a hand to read out for him. He was worried for a long moment that the man had left him then a hand appeared above him.

            “It’s clear.” The man smiled. Ryan breathed easily again, taking the man’s hand and pulled himself up with the man’s help. Just as he got over the top, he the flooring under Ryan’s right foot gave away and crashed to the ground.

            The man panicked as the zombies roared and swarmed to the spot. He pulled Ryan up onto the floor just in time. “Fuck!” He laughed, as Ryan panted and made sure that no zombies on the third floor ran for them.

            “Thank you.” He breathed when nothing came their way. “Fuck, I thought you were going to leave me.”

            The man shook his head, standing up slowly. “No way, you were nice enough to offer help.” He chuckled, offering Ryan his hand.

            Ryan smiled and took his hand and stood. “I’m Ryan.” He said, glancing at the angry zombies trying to get to them.

            “Ray.” The man smiled. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

            Ryan nodded and followed the man through the building. They had to climb to the fourth floor to jump to a nearby building to get out. “All that effort for nothing.” Ryan groaned, laying on the roof exhausted.

            “Place was empty.” Ray sighed, laying down next to Ryan. “Have you checked the rest of the city?” He asked.

            “A few buildings yeah.” Ryan said, turning his head to look at Ray. “Want to stick together?”

            Ray made a surprised snort, looking at Ryan. He studied his face for a long moment before nodding. “Fuck it, why not?” He laughed, sitting up. “Let’s make camp for the night.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, following Ray over different roofs until they decided on a building with a small shack on top of it. The shack appeared to be an old campsite made by a survivor, chairs and supplies circled a barrel that had burnt wood chips in it.

            A corpse laid in one of the chairs, a gun still in its bony hand. “Couldn’t take it anymore.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head.

            They left the body alone but looted the supplies. The shack had a single bed within it, big enough for the both of them. After eating and drinking what they could while dividing up their supplies. Ryan had been running low while Ray had a surplus.

            They turned in for the night under a blanket Ryan had for the winter. Their backs were pressed together, their pistols within reach. Ryan laid awake, smiling at the feeling of having someone alive lying next to him.

            “Hey Ryan.” Ray startled him. “You awake?”

            “Yeah.” Ryan said, turning to look at Ray. “Something the matter?”

            Ray turned around completely to face Ryan. He frowned, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I uh. Okay, this is going to sound weird and you can say no.” He said awkwardly, shuffling under the blanket.

            “Okay?” Ryan said with an amused smile. “What is it?”

            “Can we uh, er. I- fuck.” Ray groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Never mind.”

            “No, what is it?” Ryan asked with a short laugh. He pulled Ray’s hands from his face and froze for a moment. He had thought Ray looked cute and was interesting before but the flustered look on the younger man’s face had Ryan’s heart beating hard.

            “It’s just, I- can we kiss?” Ray blushed brighter, trying not to look at Ryan. “Stupid right? I just. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen or talked to anyone and you’re really nice and I just-“

            Ryan stopped Ray’s rant with his lips because it had been a long time for him as well and Ray was just too cute not to kiss. Ray gasped against him before sinking into the kiss. His fingers fisted in the front of Ryan’s shirt.

            Ryan’s arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist. They pulled apart only to breathe before they were kissing again. Simple kisses turned into making out and then to wondering hands. Ryan melted at the squeak Ray made when he squeezed the younger man’s ass. Ray’s fingers against the small of Ryan’s back warmed him unbelievably.

            One of them moaned first and that sparked an extremely passionate night for two near strangers. Ryan hovered over Ray, watching him come down his high. Ray’s face was twisted pleasantly in bliss and Ryan smiled.

            He kissed Ray’s jaw, making the younger man laugh breathlessly. “You just, keep condoms on you?” Ryan asked, sliding out of Ray and pulling the younger man closer.

            “Felt amazing right? Don’t question me.” Ray laughed, resting his head on Ryan’s chest. “That was not part of the plan, actually.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed. “You sure? I’m not really complaining though.” He said, disposing of the condom.

            “Good, cause I’m a good piece of ass.” Ray chuckled. “Thank god you’re a cuddlier.”

            “You’re an amazing piece of ass.” Ryan retorted, kissing Ray’s head and rubbing his back.

            Ray blushed and laughed, moving closer to Ryan. He fell asleep moments later and Ryan played with his hair for short while before sleeping himself.

            He woke up alone the next morning. He honestly wasn’t that surprised. He sat up slowly and glanced around him. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on with a horrible dull ache in his chest. He had done this before, sometimes he needed a good remembrance that he was human. Fuck and leave, it was easy but then, why did Ray leaving hurt so much? He had rather liked the younger man.

            Ryan sighed and left the shack only to be greeted with Ray looking at a map next to the corpse. The younger man looked up from the paper, smiling at Ryan. “About time you got up.” He chuckled, standing.

            Ryan just stared at Ray for a long time, his eyes tracing the hickies he left on the younger man’s neck to lovely brown eyes. “You stayed?” He asked in a daze.

            “I don’t just fuck and run Ryan” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “Come on, we’re heading for the big city!”

            Ryan stared after Ray and laughed. He scooped the younger man up into his arms. “What big city would that be?” He asked as Ray squirmed and laughed in his arms.

            “New York! Now put me down!” Ray laughed, turning in Ryan’s arms and kissing him shortly. “Come on.”

            Ryan smiled and followed Ray down the building. He took his hand as they walked, intertwining their fingers. Ray chuckled and squeezed Ryan’s fingers. This arrangement worked very well for the both of them. A companion who they both came to adore and a relief from the world around them. 


	132. Howl by Beware the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was the result of torturous testing to make him a super soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LOd3LVzi1s
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Just jump!” The scientist told Ray, pushing him forward. “Just see what happens.”

            Ray frowned nervously before doing what he was told. He gasped when he flew straight up through the air. He flailed as the air rushed around him. He could see the entire city from the top of his ascent. He floated for only a moment before crashing toward the ground.

            He screamed, flailing around and landing back first onto the ground. The ground gave under him into a shallow crater. He didn’t feel a thing, it didn’t even hurt. He sat up and moved his fingers and arms. He moved every part of him as the scientist that had taken care of him since he was very young ran over to him.

            “It worked! You’re super human!” He laughed, holding his head in amazement. “You can jump as high as you want and you’re super strong!”

            Ray looked up at the man who had tortured and tested on him for all of his life. His lips twitched into a crooked smile and he stood. The scientist was too busy marveling at his work to realize the plan forming in Ray’s mind.

            Ray turned on his heels and ran toward the edge of the property. He heard the scientist shout before jumping again, launching himself toward the city. He landed once in the forest that surrounded the small house he had lived in for so long. He ran for a moment before jumping again.

            He laughed at the thrill and the rush of wind. He landed on a road, cars screeching and swerving to miss him. He smiled manically and started to run again. His feet picked up traction and he was nearly gliding like friction didn’t effect him.

            He jumped again and launched through the city. He slid and crashed into a building, putting a sizable hole into it. He laughed, he was indestructible. He took off running again, his socked feet burning up pavement.

            He spotted a helicopter over the biggest building in the city and wanted nothing more than to see if he could reach it. He leapt straight up, arms wheeling for something to catch himself on.

            He just managed to snag his fingers on the ledge of the building and hoisted himself up. He looked at the helipad on the top of the building and raised his eyebrow at the men talking. He quietly hid under the elevated pad and listened in.

            “I don’t think he can do it.” A rough voice huffed. “He’s the worst piolet.”

            “It’ll be fine Ryan.” A second voice sighed. “Gavin’s got this.”

            “He’s going to kill us.” Ryan sighed.

            Ray frowned and moved toward the stairs on his right. He slowly walked up them, watching what the men were doing. They were standing in the middle of the helipad, watching the copter wobble in the sky.

            Ray frowned and looked at the copter, trying to figure out what it was trying to do. He yelped when rockets shot from the copter and into the city.

            “Who the fuck are you?!” The unnamed voice cracked.

            Ray looked at the two men, one in a skull mask and another with a handlebar mustache. They were pointing guns at Ray as the copter tried to come in for a landing. “I don’t recommend shooting me.” Ray smiled crookedly. “It won’t end well for you.”

            The mustached man frowned then scowled at the copter. He pressed his finger into his ear. “Fuck off Gavin, take the fucking thing home.”

            Ray looked at the man in the skull mask and looked at him curiously. Familiar bright blue eyes were measuring Ray up, taking in his crisp white clothes that had a few tears from his escape. When the man’s eyes met Ray’s, they were shocked to actually meet. A moment later they were wide in amazement.

            “What’s your name kid?” The mustached man demanded, the copter flying away from them. “How the fuck did you get up here?”

            Ray shrugged and smiled sheepishly at the two men. “I’m Ray, I jumped up here.”

            “You what?” Geoff sneered, shaking his head in confusion. “You escape from a mental institute or something?”

            Ray frowned and thought for a moment. “I can prove it!” He smiled, jumping without a second thought. He laughed at how far he could see after jumping from the building. He didn’t spin and crash into the ground like he had the first time. He landed in generally were he started, denting the helipad under him.

            “Oops.” Ray laughed, looking up at the two men. “See?”

            The mustached man had dropped his gun, eyes wide and jaw dropped. The masked man’s hands were shaking and his eyes were wide in shock. “H-how?” The mustached man stammered.

            “I was genetically modified.” Ray shrugged, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I just escaped the man who made me like this.”

            The mustached man gaped at Ray for a moment before picking up his gun and putting it away. “Need somewhere to go?” He asked gently, holding his hands out where Ray could see them.

            “I-well, yes. But I don’t know you people.” Ray frowned, taking a step back. He didn’t want to be used and abused again.

            “Ray.” Skull mask said, pulling his mask off and smiling at Ray through strange face paint. The mustached man looked at him shocked before looking at Ray.

            Ray frowned and studied the man’s face. Something seemed so strangely familiar about it. “Take off the paint.” Ray frowned, tugging at his shirt in nerves.

            Ryan smiled gently and Ray’s head spun. He knew that smile. He watched with baited breath as Ryan whipped the face paint off. Ray’s eyes went wide and his body shook in shock. “James?” He croaked.

            The boy who had been with Ray in that hell, the boy that tried to get them both to escape, the boy who was Ray’s only friend until he was taken away smiled at Ray, seven years older. “Yeah Ray, it’s me.”

            Ray tackled Ryan, knocking them both to the ground. He clung to the older man’s waist and cried quietly into his shoulder. Ryan laughed and sat them up, holding Ray tightly.

The mustached man made confused noises until words finally came to him. “What the fuck?!” He demanded.

            “I’ll explain when we get home.” Ryan said, standing up with Ray in his arms. Ray continued to cling to Ryan, so scared that the older man would disappear if he let go.

            They climbed off the building and took Ray to a very nice apartment. The mustached man, Geoff, disappeared to make some calls and Ryan held Ray in his lap on the couch. He held him like he used to.

Ryan talked gently to Ray, telling him everything that had happened since he left. He told Ray how he escaped but couldn’t come get him because they had moved Ray to a new building. He told him how he ran into Geoff and how the man gave him a home and a job. He told Ray all about the other members of the crew and their adventures.

            Ray watched Ryan with wide curious eyes and a joyful smile. Geoff still hadn’t returned when Ryan finished his story so Ray told his. He told Ryan that nothing really changed when they were separated but they had succeed. Ray was the super soldier they wanted.

            “I don’t want to go back James.” Ray sniffed, holding Ryan tighter. He had always been James when they were together. It would be nearly impossible for Ray to switch. Ryan changed his name and wore the mask to make him harder to find.

            “You won’t.” Ryan promised, rubbing Ray’s side and kissing his head. “I promise.”

            Ray smiled up at Ryan and kissed his cheek. He didn’t know what they were, if they were anything. He was still in love with Ryan, always had been. They didn’t get much time after realizing each other’s feelings to talk about them.

            Ryan smiled and gently kissed Ray. “I’ve been searching for you since Geoff took me in. You were so close and I never knew.” He sighed when they parted. “I’m so sorry Ray.”

            “It’s alright.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan again before snuggling into his chest. “I’m home.”

            Ryan chuckled and rubbed Ray’s back. They were in silence for only a moment when three loud men burst into the apartment. Ray peaked nervously over Ryan’s shoulder. One of the men was tall and loud, his hair was wild and he as hanging off of a shorter man with red curls and a scowl. The third man had a nice bread and kind eyes.

            They saw Ryan and their jaws dropped. “You’re handsome!” The tall one squawked in a British accent.

            The bearded man laughed as the short man elbowed the tall one in the gut. Ryan laughed and nodded. Geoff came out of wherever he had disappeared to and snorted at the men. “Shut up and sit down assholes. Ryan has some shit to explain.”

            The men quickly sat down around Ryan, making comments or staring at Ray. Ryan held Ray tighter when the younger man shied away from them, snapping at the men to cut it out. Once they were relatively quiet and paying attention, Ryan told them everything.

            “You were part of a super soldier program?” The bearded man, Jack gasped.

            “We both were.” Ryan nodded, gently rubbing Ray’s back. “I escaped seven years ago and Ray just escaped.”

            “Holy fuck.” The short man, Michael, snorted. “Were they successful or something?”

            Ray frowned and nodded. “Y-yeah. That’s me.” He awkwardly laughed, flinching when all eyes were on him. He wasn’t used to so many people looking at him.

            “Please, we have to keep him safe.” Ryan turned attention back to him. He held Ray tighter and gave the men, especially Geoff, a pleading look.

            The men glanced at each other and Ray clung to Ryan tightly. He wouldn’t just abandon him if they said no, would he? He wanted to believe that the answer was no.

            “Of course he can!” The tall man, Gavin, laughed. He smiled goofily at them. “We’re all the same, aren’t we?”

            Ray stared at the men shocked as they all nodded. Ryan gave a tear filled laugh and nuzzled his head in Ray’s hair. Ray laughed and hugged Ryan tightly, carding his fingers through his hair to calm him.

            “He’ll be staying in your room then?” Geoff asked, herding the other men out of the room.

            “Yeah.” Ryan said brokenly, sniffing and smiling at Ray.

            Geoff nodded and left, quieting the questions about Ryan actually crying. Ray could already tell that Geoff treated Ryan, all of the men, like a son. He wondered if he would reach that point with the man.

            “Ray.” Ryan croaked, cupping Ray’s cheeks. “I’ve never stopped loving you. I just had to make sure you knew that.”

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “I haven’t stopped either.” He admitted, whipping Ryan’s tears away. “I missed you James.”

            “I missed you too Ray.” Ryan laughed, gently kissing Ray again. 


	133. A Wish by GregoRy and the Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was going to destroy Gavin if he ruined everything Ryan had worked so hard for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pJExLLWjwQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan slid out of his bed, scowling at the Brit tangled in his sheets. He really wished that Gavin would sleep in his own bed. Shaking his head, he stood and changed into day clothes. Gavin stirred on the bed and groaned, hung over.

            “Ryeeeeeeeee.” Gavin whined, watching Ryan paint his face in the bathroom. “You really don’t like me, do you?”

            “Gavin, you dropped into my bed drunk last night and wouldn’t leave.” Ryan sighed, searching his room for his mask. “I threw you into your room and you ended up back in my bed. I don’t even like being touched.”

            “You let Ray touch you.” Gavin pouted, folding his arms.

            “Ray’s different and you know it.” Ryan sighed, grabbing his mask from the floor and pulled it on. “Now get the fuck out. The next time you do this shit, it won’t end well for you.”

            Gavin narrowed his eyes, sliding out of the bed and walking toward the door. “Good thing Ray saw me cuddle with you last night them.” He said absentmindedly. “He looked pretty fucking indifferent.”

            Ryan’s heart went into his throat and he froze from where he was searching for his guns. “He, what?” He asked, turning to look at Gavin.

            The Brit snorted, smirking at Ryan. “You hugged me tightly when I snuck in again mumbling his name but he didn’t hear you. I didn’t know he snuck into your room at night.”

            Ryan slammed Gavin against the wall, his eyes burning brightly. “I swear to god, if you’ve messed up _everything_ I’ve worked for.”

            Gavin just smiled at Ryan. “You shouldn’t have ignored me.” He shrugged and Ryan had to resist punching him in the face. He was Geoff’s favorite and he would get so much shit for it. Then he realized that Gavin could have told Ray anything. He could have destroyed the trust Ryan worked so fucking hard to obtain from Ray.

            Ryan’s body went ridged and he socked Gavin in the jaw. He stormed out of his room, the Brit wailing after him. He ignored the others asking him what the fuck was going on. Ryan knocked on Ray’s door and scowled when he didn’t get a reply. There wasn’t even the sound of video games coming from the room.

            He threw the door open, taking a shaky breath when the room was empty. He stormed past Geoff who was demanding to know what had happened. He slammed the apartment door closed behind him, running for his bike.

            His mind raced for the placed Ray liked to go. The sniper wasn’t at the shoot range or at the pier. He checked the gun store and Ray’s favorite sniping spot. The sun was setting when he finally made his way to the top of Chilliad. It was the only place he knew that Ray liked to spend the entire day and had done so before.

            Ryan spotted Ray’s Bifta and got off his bike quickly. He found Ray sitting on the random doc that hung over the ledge. He panted like he had run a marathon and slowly approached Ray.

            “Ray.” He said softly, pulling his mask off.

            “Go away.” Ray said, his voice sounding even but Ryan knew better.

            Ryan sighed and whipped the paint on his face off on his sleeve. “I’m not leaving until I can explain.”

            “Explain what?” Ray spat, his emotions leaking into his voice. “I don’t like being played with Ryan.”

            “I’m not playing with you!” Ryan defended himself, feet away from Ray. “Gavin collapsed on my bed so I kicked him out. I was out cold when he came back in and you saw him.”

            “I don’t believe you.” Ray sneered, pulling his knees to his chest. “You were happy cuddling with him and shit. I get it, I’m shitty and everything. Just leave me alone.”

            “I thought he was you!” Ryan said, taking a step forward. Ray didn’t say anything or speak so Ryan continued. “I thought it was you sneaking into my room and just wrapped my arms around you out of habit.”

            Ray turned to look at Ryan, tears streaming from his eyes. He was the newest member of the Fake AH Crew and Ryan had spent the entire time Ray had been with them gaining his trust. He fell in love with Ray far too easily. He would do anything to get Ray to trust him even if that didn’t mean he fall in love with him back.

            Ryan frowned and kneeled beside Ray. He held his arms out for Ray to fall into if he choose. “Gavin’s just a piece of shit. He did it on purpose. I never want to hurt with you.” He promised, smiling at Ray. “You know me, I don’t do anything unnecessary. What would playing with you get me? I only want you to trust me.”

            Ray sniffed but didn’t move yet. “Why?” He rasped, rubbing his eyes. His cheeks and eyes were red like he had been crying for a while.

            “Because I love you.” Ryan held his breath and waited for Ray’s reaction. The younger man stared at him confused for a long moment before the words processed.

            Ray sobbed a laugh before falling into Ryan’s arms and clinging to him. “I love you too, asshole.” He sniffed, burring his face in Ryan’s chest.

            Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Ray. He kissed his head and pulled him close. He readjusted so Ray was in his lap and they could look out at the city.

            Ray curled up in Ryan’s lap, calming down. Ryan brushed his tears away and smiled lovingly at the younger man. Ray smiled back and leaned up to kiss Ryan.

            Ryan met him halfway. They parted after a wonderful moment, both smiling and happy. They stayed on Chilliad until even Ryan was cold from the chill. They went to one of the many apartments that Ryan owned throughout the city.

            They cuddled in the bed, talking quietly. They fell asleep smiling, planning revenge against Gavin in the morning. 


	134. When You Sleep by Mary Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Geoff have to get him a haunted hotel room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death; becoming ghosts
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tac81bRvfC4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray shivered under his blanket, cursing Geoff for getting him a haunted hotel room. He sighed and curled into a ball to conserve heat. He was always sent out on jobs alone. He was the most capable out of their entire crew. So he traveled around the country taking out mob bosses and gang leaders to sink their empires into chaos.

            He was after a mob boss in Georgia this time around. He was staying in a hotel room an hour away from the targets location. Ray knew something was wrong the moment he entered the hotel, the room was just awful. He had always had a strong connection with ghosts and they liked to follow him around.

            Ray groaned when he heard his glasses drop to the floor from the night stand for the tenth time that night. The ghost was insistent on keeping him awake.

            He cracked his eyes open and searched around for his glasses. He didn’t even jump when a cold hand grabbed his wrist. He glared at the ghost looking at him curiously from the edge of the bed. He could only see the top of the ghost’s head, fluffy hair combed back neatly and eyes bright.

            Ray frowned and watched the ghost smile at him and straighten up. He held Ray’s hand up and placed his glasses into his hand. “You’re not the one being a bastard.” Ray grumbled, placing his glasses on the night stand again.

            The ghost shook his head and smiled at Ray. He waved for Ray to scoot over. Hesitating for a moment, Ray slid away from the edge of the bed, watching the ghost climb onto the bed, staying on top of the covers. He smiled at Ray gently carding cold fingers through his hair.

            “What’s your name?” Ray asked, pulling the blanket up to his nose and smiling gently. He met a few nice ghosts and this felt like one of them.

            “Ryan.” The ghost had an amazingly deep voice. He was a faded color of blue but his clothes looked like they were from a few decades ago.

            Ray nodded and closed his eyes. “I’m Ray.” He slurred with sleep. “Are you going to keep me safe from the fucker in here?”

            “I’m going to try.” Ryan said, picking up Ray’s glasses when they dropped again. “I’ve never been away from my room before.”

            Ray didn’t have time to come up with a reply. He fell asleep smiling gently. He jumped awake the next morning to his phone alarm. Groaning, he sat up in the bed, ignoring the very angry ghost glaring at him from the foot of his bed.

            He just got up and gathered his clothes and slid into the bathroom. He showered, the angry spirit watching him the entire time from the doorway. Ray frowned and glanced around him. “Ryan?” He called, wondering if the ghost had drifted away like others had before him.

            “Yes?” Ryan said, appearing sitting on the bathroom counter, hand over his eyes. “I’m keeping him away.”

            Ray chuckled and shook his head. He inspected the ghost still glaring at him. He looked like an old-timey bellhop, eyes black pits. “What room are you from?” He asked Ryan.

            “The one near the elevator.” Ryan said, keeping his eyes covered. “I was shot by that bellhop.”

            “Oh?” Ray raised an eyebrow, finishing his shower. He started to dry himself off, getting a sinking feeling from the bellhop, as if the gaping holes for eyes weren’t enough of a clue.

            “Yeah, he killed a bunch of us in our rooms.” Ryan explained, peaking for a moment before covering his eyes again, blushing if he could. “The police trapped him in here with a hostage.”

            Ray nodded and wrapped his towel around his waist, chuckling at Ryan. “When was that?” He asked, stepping out of the bathtub and pulling his boxers on. “You can stop covering your eyes now.”

            Ryan peaked through his fingers and smiled at Ray. He dropped his hand to his lap and gave the bellhop an annoyed look. “I don’t know honestly. I don’t remember.”

            Ray pulled on the rest of his clothes and walked right through the bellhop to get his things. “Well, once I’m done my work, I can help you find out.”

            “You will?” Ryan asked, floating after Ray. “What’s your work?”

            “I have a mob boss to kill.” Ray smiled crookedly at the ghost, shouldering a backpack.

            “You’re a mercenary?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. “That’s interesting.”

            Ray laughed and walked out of the room, Ryan floating close behind him. They left the bellhop in the room and entered the elevator. Lucky Ray, he could only attract one ghost at a time.

“I’m the best sniper in the country.” Ray boasted, pressing the button for the ground floor.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head, looking around the elevator. “How am I able to leave my room?” He asked, looking back at Ray.

            “I attract ghosts.” Ray shrugged, stepping off the lift and heading for the front desk. “You can stay with me for as long as you don’t get pulled in by anything else.” He had to mumble to keep other guests from looking at him strange.

            Ryan nodded, smiling and following Ray to the desk. He watched Ray check out then slid onto a parked motorcycle. “Is this yours?” He asked doubtfully as Ray started to hotwire the bike.

            “Hell no.” Ray laughed, revving the engine to life. “But who gives a fuck?”

            “The owner?” Ryan snorted, holding onto Ray’s jacket as he sped down the road.

            Ray laughed into the wind and drove to the building he had scouted out the day before. Ryan stayed silent the entire ride, too busy looking around him with childlike fascination. Ray smiled and ditched the bike in an alley. He climbed to the top of an apartment building by the fire escape. He pulled his sniper rifle out of pack and assembled it quickly.

            Set up and ready to shoot, Ray just needed to wait for his target to show up to the meeting. “Why are you killing this mob boss?” Ryan asked, nearly startling Ray. He had forgotten about the ghost.

            “My crew wants to rule the nation so I’m taking out mob bosses while my boss replaces them with someone loyal to us.” Ray explained, relaxing again.

            “You’re building quite the empire then.” Ryan chuckled, settling next to Ray, chilling the sniper to the bone. “I’ll make sure no one sneaks up on you.”

            Ray smiled as a car entered his scope. “Thanks Ryan.” He said, waiting for his target to hold still as he exited the car. Ray lined up his shot, held his breath, and fired.

            He smiled as the man’s head exploded into blood and the other people at the meeting started freaking out, looking in all of the wrong directions for him. Ray quickly disassembled his gun and got off the roof. Ryan followed closely, checking behind them nervously.

            Ray drove them far away from the shooting before stopping in a small coffee shop. He ordered a black coffee and settled into the back of the shop and pulled his phone out. Ryan sat close to him, nervous about the crowed shop.

            “Why are we here? You just killed a man!” Ryan asked, looking over Ray’s shoulder. “What’s that?”

            “Don’t worry about it, I kill people all of the time. This, is a phone.” Ray said quietly, around his coffee so no one could see his lips move. He kept the cardboard cup to his lips as he searched the hotel he stayed in. “I’m seeing what year you died in.”

            “Oh.” Ryan frowned, glancing around them again. “Why here?”

            “Free wifi.” Ray chuckled, looking over the searches. “You died in nineteen sixty two.” He read, spotting a picture in the lineup of victims. “You’re full name is James Ryan Haywood.”

            “I prefer Ryan.” The ghost shrugged, looking over Ray’s shoulder. “That’s tiny as hell, how are you reading that?”

            “Magic.” Ray chuckled, shutting his phone off and pocketing it. “Well, that didn’t help you move one.”

            “Was it supposed to?” Ryan asked with a confused frown. “I honestly don’t think that’s possible unless that fucking bellhop is gone.”

            Ray nodded and shrugged. “Well, I’m not dealing with that so I guess you’re coming home with me.” He smiled at Ryan, finishing his coffee and leaving the shop.

            Ryan smiled back and floated after Ray. “I have no problem with that.” He chuckled.

            None of the crew could see Ryan when Ray returned to Los Santos. Ryan happily messed with the others, respecting Geoff and Jack. He messed with Michael only when he upset Ray and he constantly tortured Gavin. Ray just smiled and told them that Ryan was there although none of them believed him until Ryan managed to pick Gavin up and float him around the room for a while, the Brit babbling nonsense in fear.

            Ryan was surprisingly helpful to them. He could run recon none of them could and kept Ray safe as well as he could. Ray enjoyed talking to Ryan more than he did some living people. Geoff was constantly worried about him for it but he could care less. The dead were always more interesting than the living.

            “Ray!” Ryan’s voice was the last thing Ray heard when they were overrun with cops and He had been shot in the stomach. His vision faded as he watched the others get away with tears in their eyes.

            Ray smiled before bleeding out to death. It was the strangest thing ever to stand above his body as the police covered it up. He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around being dead.

            “Ray!” Ryan crashed into Ray, knocking them over. Ryan held Ray tightly as the sniper laughed.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled at the much older ghost. “You didn’t think I’d move on without you?”

            Ryan laughed wetly, he would be crying if he could. “Asshole.” He smiled.

            They were both still stuck to Ray’s body. They watched with amused smiles as the crew broke into the morgue to collect his body and give it a proper burial. Ray sat on his tombstone and wished he could tell his friends goodbye.

            Ryan’s arm was wrapped around his waist, rubbing his side. He kissed Ray’s head gently and took the sniper’s hand as his friends slowly left his grave.

            “Come on. It’s time for us to move on.” Ryan said, pulling Ray towards a bright light.

            “As long as we stick together.” Ray smiled following Ryan. 


	135. The Bird and the Worm by The Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had never felt right in his skin. He was a monster trapped in a human body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uvJcwckf7w
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Words spun in Ryan’s head and he laughed. His fingers dripped blood as he approached the man who dared to cross him.

            “Please! No!” The man begged, tears streaming down his face.

            Ryan laughed manically then froze. He frowned when the man’s arms and leg started to turn into gray stone. The man screamed, looking at his arms in fear. He gave one more scream as his entire body turned to stone.

            Ryan gently touched the man’s arm with wide eyes. The stone crumpled under his fingers and he stumbled away. He scowled at the dust floating away in the wind. Was he finally going insane?

            “Well aren’t you an interesting one.” A voice purred, gentle fingers ghosting over his shoulders. Ryan whipped around, gun in hand. He pointed the weapon in various directions, searching for the voice’s owner.

            “What do you look like under the mask?” The voice was right in his ear and his mask was ripped off and thrown away.

            Ryan stumbled away from the weight that had been on his shoulder, looking around and not seeing anything. Alright, even if he was insane, he doubted his mind could do that.

“Face paint too?” The voice teased, disembodied hands appearing in front of Ryan and cupping his cheeks.

            Ryan gasped and tried to pull away. The hands held him tighter, whipping his paint away. Slowly, the arms attached to the hands appeared, then the rest of the body, revealing a young man with red eyes and a sharp-toothed smile. Small horns poked out of the man’s head, a cat tail swishing behind him. Leathery bat wings sprouted form his back and fluttered in the air.

            The man was levitating above the ground to float a bit taller than Ryan. He studied Ryan’s face, the mad man frozen in place. “My, handsome and insane.” The demon purred, gently pushing lose hairs from Ryan’s face. “I would love to make a deal with you.”

            Ryan scowled and pushed the demon away. He backed up, aiming his gun and firing. The bullets hit but the demon wasn’t fazed. He just continued to smile as the wounds dripped blood then healed. Even his black t-shirt and tightly fitting jeans mended themselves.

            Ryan’s gun clicked empty and he scowled, throwing it away. “Now, now.” The demon chuckled, floating after Ryan and pressing their bodies close together. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and studied his eyes. “You haven’t heard my offer yet.”

            Ryan frowned, unable to move away from the embrace. The demon was warm in a comforting sense, although, everything screamed to get away from him. “What are you talking about?” He demanded.

            The demon laughed lightly, carding his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “I’m a demon, obviously. I can offer you anything you desire. You just have to sell your soul to me.”

            Ryan considered the demon for a long moment, narrowing his eyes. “Why me?”

            “Oh, you’re just my type.” The demon purred, playing with Ryan’s long hair, braiding it neatly. “You’re soul anyway.”

            Ryan frowned and thought for a long moment. He smiled wickedly. “You’ll grant anything I ask?”

            The demon nodded, smiling at his handiwork. “Anything.”

            “I want to be a demon.” Ryan smiled when the demon stared at him shocked. “And you have to help me in whatever I do.”

            The demon’s eyes were blown wide then he laughed. “A demon?” He asked, letting Ryan go to float closely around him. “You’re an interesting one.”

            “Can you do it?” Ryan demanded, folding his arms and watching the demon.

            “Of course I can.” The demon disappeared. “I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

            Ryan gasped in pain. His skull burned angrily as his back ached. He saw nothing but red as his eyes felt like they were being ripped out of his skull. He sank to the ground with a scream, his inner demons laughing and screaming. He squeezed his head, wailing in pain as horns burst from his skin, blood dripping from his head and from the twisted horns.

            He curled onto the ground as black feathered wings exploded in blood from his back. His teeth chattered and sharpened. He cried blood tears as his vision faded out. “You look even better as a demon, it’s not fair.” The demon sighed, crouching in front of Ryan.

            Ryan woke with a start in his own bed. He groaned at the pain consuming his body. Cold fingers gently touched his cheek and he looked blurry eyed up at the demon. “Shhhh, calm.” The demon purred, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “Sleep my monster, you’ll need it.”

            Ryan’s head collapsed onto the bed and he fell asleep again. His inner demons didn’t bother him. He couldn’t even hear them. Were they gone?

            When he woke up again, he felt like himself again. He sat up slowly, inspecting the wings that weighed on his back. The black silk feathers were soft under his fingers and he smiled. He had felt wrong all of his life. He was never human. Being a demon was exactly what he was.

            “You’re awake.” The demon appeared beside Ryan, smiling gently at him. “How are you feeling?”

            Ryan stretched his wings, wobbling from their extra weight. His head weighed slightly back and he felt long horns touch his back when he tilted his head back to stretch. “Pretty good.” He smiled sheepishly at the demon.

            “Good. I’m Ray by the way.” The demon smiled, pressing his hands into Ryan’s chest and making him lay down again. “Relax, I’ll be right back.”

            Ryan raised an amused eyebrow as Ray ran from the room. What happened to the demon who offered him the deal? Granted, he liked this cute version much better. He sat up and relaxed against the head board. He wasn’t surprised that the demon knew where he lived and he was actually glad for it.

            Ray returned with a metal tray that had good looking food and multiple water bottles on it. He set it on Ryan’s lap before floating to settle against Ryan’s side. Ryan chuckled as Ray lifted his arm and placed it around his own waist. Ray purred quietly, preening Ryan’s feathers as he ate.

            “What are you doing?” Ryan asked, after downing the first water bottle.

            “You requested partnership, didn’t you?” Ray laughed, running is fingers over Ryan’s feathers, his own wings pressed tightly against his back. “This is partnership for demons.”

            “I think we have a different definition of partnership.” Ryan chuckled, pulling his wing closer to Ray so he had an easier time reaching his feathers. “Not that I mind this, I’ve been alone a while.”

            “I know.” Ray laughed, gesturing randomly and the tray floated away from Ryan. He moved to straddle Ryan’s hips, resting his hands on his shoulders while resting their foreheads together.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, chuckling at Ray’s tail brushing his legs. “What are you doing?” He asked, hesitantly resting his hands on Ray’s hips.

            “Close your eyes.” Ray ordered and Ryan obeyed. Images flowed through Ryan’s mind, Ray nearly dying to a train crash. Ray having a demon turn him into one as well. The demon who turned him abusing Ray and hurting him. Ray killing the demon and wondering until he found Ryan and following him around. Ray granting peoples wishes and devouring their souls. Ray as a small boy, getting beat by his mother. Ray living in the streets in the dead of winter.

            The images spun through Ryan’s head until he knew Ray inside and out. He wondered if Ray was seeing his life, he hoped he was. Ryan’s head spun when Ray broke the connection, dropping into Ryan’s lap and collapsing into his chest.

            Ryan caught Ray and held the young demon tightly. He frowned at the passed out demon, feeling like he had known Ray all his life. Ray’s eyes blinked open slowly but he didn’t move out of Ryan’s arms.

            Ryan chuckled and moved them to lay on their sides. He cradled Ray to his chest and carded his fingers through his hair. “Did you see my life?” He asked, wrapping his wings around them.

            “I did.” Ray rasped, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “For a mad man, you’re very gentle.”

            “I don’t want to hurt the things I care about.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s head. “I just met you but I care about you dearly.”

            Ray laughed weakly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. “I have the same feeling.”

            “Sleep my rose.” Ryan purred, remembering a young Ray looking longingly at a rose in a flower shop. “You need it, we’ll talk when you wake up.”

            “I like that name.” Ray smiled before falling asleep.

            Ryan smiled and held Ray tightly. He would have an interesting life ahead of him. He would happily spend that time with Ray. He had plenty to learn and Ray had plenty to teach him.

            Ryan kissed Ray’s head and closed his eyes. He was still exhausted and he had plenty to dream about. 


	136. I Am Machine by Three Day's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's heart is too big for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapters 76 and 108
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flq30E6LI9E
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray waved to the family who left him a good tip. The youngest child waved happily back, his right eye glowing. Ray never wanted to know what could happen to lead someone so young to get an enhancement.

            Shaking his head, Ray continued on working, counting the seconds until he could go on his lunch break and go see Ryan. Ray smiled and took a haughty customers order. He hated being a waiter but it was the only job he could get. He wanted to own his own flower shop but he couldn’t afford it and he wasn’t about to have Ryan help him with that. The older man already did enough for him.

            Ray smiled brightly when his shift was over. He pulled off his apron and handed his orders off to the girl replacing him until later that day. He waved to the café’s owner, a sweet old man with bright eyes.

            Ray left the café and breathed in the cool air of spring. He smiled to himself and headed for the engineering firm Ryan worked for. He put his hands in his jeans pockets, glancing around him as he walked.

            “Hey! Stop!” A women screeched from behind Ray. Frowning, Ray turned to see what was going on, only to have something slam into his legs. A quiet ‘oof’ came from the ground and Ray looked down to see a young girl with bright red hair clutching a purse to her chest.

            Her right arm was an enhancement without its skin. The light indicating that the prosthetic was working was out and she only seemed able to move it from her shoulder. She looked up at Ray with wide eyes.

            Ray frowned and looked at the women struggling to get through the crowd of people to them. "Did you see a child carrying a purse?” She demanded, one of the enhancesheiqu, people who wear enhancements as jewelry. Her neckless was two arms linked together, her bracelet teeth.

            Ray bit his lip and quickly picked the girl up. He hid her right arm between their bodies as he rested her on his hip. He took the purse from her fingers and gave her a kind smile. “Miss?” He called, catching the women’s attention. “Someone dropped this, is it what you were looking for?”

            The girl frowned but played along. She clung to Ray’s shoulders and rested her head in the crook of his neck. “Oh thank you!” The women gushed, taking her purse and moving along.

            Ray shook his head and put his other arm around the girl. “Okay, where are your parents?” He asked the girl, looking over her dirtied clothes and torn apart shoes.

            “Don’t have any.” The girl frowned. “Are you going to hurt me?”

            “No!” Ray frowned, eyes wide. “Of course not.”

            The girl smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for helping me! Can you put me down now?”

            Ray raised his eyebrow and continued toward the engineering firm. “You’re a robot rat?” He asked as the girl pouted at him. “How old are you?”

            “I’m six!” The girl huffed, poking Ray’s cheek. “Yeah I’m a rat.”

            Ray nodded and smiled at her. “I was a rat too.” He told her, remembering his days on the streets when he was younger. The girl’s eyes went wide before she frowned disbelieving.

            “You were?” She asked skeptically. “You don’t look like a rat.”

            Ray laughed and struggled to roll up his sleeve. On his left arm was a rat head scarred into his skin. His parents went into horrible debt after getting Ray his enhancements. They were eventually killed by the lone sharks they borrowed from. Ray was seventeen when that happened. Until he got a job at the café, he was a robot rat. Someone who lived on the streets, collecting scrap metal to trade in for food.

            The girl stared at his scar wide eyed, running her fingers over it. “We’re the same!” She suddenly smiled at Ray. “It’s on my left arm too!”

            Ray laughed and rolled his sleeve down, chilled from the cold. “I’m Ray, what’s your name?” He asked, readjusting his grip on the girl.

            “Lindsay!” The girl smiled proudly, pushing her hair out of her face.

            Ray smiled and walked into the engineering firm. The receptionist gave him a strange look but waved him on regardless. “It’s nice to meet you Lindsay.” He smiled, heading for Ryan’s office.

            Lindsay clung to Ray tightly, looking around them warily. “Where are we?”

            “Don’t worry, you’re safe.” Ray promised, knocking on Ryan’s door. “My boyfriend works here.”

            Lindsay looked at Ray doubtfully, shying away from the door when it opened. Ryan smiled at Ray then looked shocked at Lindsay. “Ray? Who’s this?” Ryan asked.

            “This is Lindsay.” Ray said, sliding into Ryan’s office. “She ran into me while stealing a purse.”

            “Okay.” Ryan said slowly, closing his door and following Ray toward his workbench. “That doesn’t explain much.”

            Ray chuckled and set Lindsay on a clear part of Ryan’s bench, gently showing the older man Lindsay’s right arm. “How about now?”

            Ryan shrugged. “That’s a bit more.” He chuckled, kissing Ray’s cheek before looking around his office for what he would need to look at Lindsay’s arm.

            Lindsay looked up at Ray wit wide eyes, smiling brightly. “He can fix my arm?” She asked Ray, nearly bouncing where she sat.

            “I can try.” Ryan smiled at the little girl, bringing his equipment over. “May I?” He asked gesturing to Lindsay’s arm. He gently inspected the girls arm when she nodded.

            Ray stepped back and helped Ryan where he could. It never ceased to amaze him how expressive Ryan could be when he was around. He couldn’t feel anything without Ray nearby, but if Ray was around he was perfectly normal.

            Ryan got Lindsay’s arm working easily, the little girl squealing and moving her arm. “Thank you!” She hugged Ryan, startling the older man.

            Ryan laughed and hugged her back. He pulled away from her to search through his skins. “I’m not done yet.” He smiled, picking the right complex and fitting it onto her arm.

            Lindsay was smiling brightly at her arm, moving her fingers and kicking her legs as they dangled over the workbench. “Much better.” Ray smiled, ruffling the girl’s hair.

            Lindsay laughed and smiled up at Ray. “Alright, so. Now what?” Ryan asked, sitting in his chair.

            “Well.” Ray sighed, combing through Lindsay’s hair with his fingers for a moment, frowning at the dirt and bugs within it. “I’m going to let her stay with me if she wants.”

            “You will!” Lindsay gasped, smiling up at Ray. “You’re going to give me a home?”

            Ray smiled and poked the little girl’s nose gently. “Of course. I know what it’s like and I have the money.”

            Ryan frowned, standing and taking Ray’s hand. “A moment?” He asked, smiling at Lindsay before pulling Ray away. “Are you sure?” He whispered to Ray, intertwining their fingers. “I’ll support you whatever you decided, I just want you to be sure.”

            “I’m sure Rye.” Ray smiled, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “I can give up on the flower shop if it means doing the right thing.” He said, kissing the older man’s cheek.

            Ryan smiled and nodded, kissing Ray’s temple. “If you ever need help, you know you can rely on me.”

            “I won’t but I know.” Ray chuckled, sharing a quick kiss with Ryan before walking back over to Lindsay and picking her up. “I’m sorry, we’re going to have to go shopping and get my apartment ready. We’ll go to lunch tomorrow?”

            “I have a couple million days off.” Ryan chuckled, grabbing his things. “I’ll come with you.”

            “Rye, you don’t have to.” Ray frowned but Lindsay smiled brightly.

            “You’re coming! I have two daddies?!” She smiled brightly between them.

            Ray and Ryan blushed before laughing. Ryan abandoned his bag and wrapped his arms around Ray, pulling them both close to him. “Yes you do.” He smiled, kissing both of their heads, ignoring the grim covering Lindsay.

            Lindsay smiled brightly and hugged the both of them. Ray laughed and smiled at Ryan. They had been dating for nearly five years. They had been talking about moving in together but were in no rush. Suddenly there was a reason to rush and he doubted that either of them minded. 


	137. The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan hated being a CEO despite his wealth and power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=givzMxGKZps
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan groaned and rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his desk chair. Papers covered his desk haphazardly some with stains and others crumpled. He hated being a CEO sometimes. This was just too much. He could technically take a vacation whenever he wanted but where would he go? There was nothing for him but his company and his impressive illegal drug empire.

            His office door opened just in time for the glass from the ceiling-to-floor window surrounding his office to shatter. A bullet buried itself into his assistants head and he hit the floor. He slammed his fingers into the emergency button under his desk, guards flooding the room and blocking the window.

            Ryan was whisked away and placed into a high end hotel until the shooter was caught. Ryan scowled, finally alone with guards posted outside his door. He pulled out his phone and scanned his contacts until he found an old name he hadn’t thought about in years.

            “Ramsey.” Geoff’s voice crackled over the phone and Ryan smiled slightly.

            “Hey Geoff, it’s been awhile.” Ryan sighed, sitting heavily on his bed.

            “Ryan! Surprised you’re calling me after you took over your own empire.” Geoff chuckled, actually sounding happy to hear from Ryan.

            They talked about their lives for a while. Geoff was still the gang leader in Los Santos with his crew that Ryan was once part of. “Someone tried to kill me today.” Ryan said in a lull in conversation.

            “That’s not surprising.” Geoff laughed. “Want me to send you a body guard?”

            “That would be helpful.” Ryan sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Preferably one that knows about snipers?”

            “I’ve got just the guy. He’ll be in the airport tomorrow, send someone to get him. Kid can’t drive.” Geoff said before hanging up.

            Ryan scowled at his phone and shook his head. He called his driver and gave him instructions on how to pick up Geoff’s man. He sighed and collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

            Ryan was dining on a room service meal the next afternoon when a young man in a purple jacket and baggy jeans was escorted into his room. The man smiled crookedly at Ryan, collapsing into the chair across from him.

            “Geoff sent you?” Ryan ask, raising his eyebrows at the man in a beanie. His eyes were bright and his smile cocky. He pulled a sting bag into his lap and pulled out the parts of a sniper rifle.

            “Yep. You’re the rich fuck I need to protect?” The man said, assembling and disassembling the gun with ease.

            Ryan snorted and smiled. This man didn’t give any fucks and he rather liked the change of pace. “I’m Ryan, yes.”

            The man nodded, leaving the gun assembled in his lap, leaning over the table to offer Ryan his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Ray.”

            Ryan took the man’s hand in a firm shake before pushing a covered dish toward him. “Hungry?” He asked.

            Ray frowned at the metal covering, pulling it back to reveal an expensive steak. He poked at it with a fork before shaking his head and covering the plate back up. “I’m good.”

            “It’s not poisoned.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “I promise.”

            “I’m still not one for fancy food.” Ray smiled, still not trusting Ryan which was good. “So, any ideas on who’s trying to kill you?”

            “A rival gang trying to take over my territory.” Ryan sighed, leaning back in his chair. He reached for a folder on his bed and handed it to Ray. “All of the important members are in there. The sniper who tried to kill me was already taken care of.”

            Ray looked over the pictures and information in the folder. He snapped it shut and stood. “Alright, no problem. I’ll take these guys out within the week.”

            Ryan frowned and shook his head. “We’ve been trying that for months. What makes you think that you can accomplish it in a week?”

            “I’m the best in the business.” Ray laughed, disassembling his gun and putting it back into his bag. He walked out of the room with the folder, leaving Ryan stunned.

            Ryan sighed and shook his head. Leave it to Geoff to send him someone reckless. Oh well. He’d give the mercenary a few days and wait for his body to appear on the news.

            Ryan’s jaw dropped the next day when the second in command of the gang was found dead in a warehouse. A bullet buried in their head. He stared blankly at the screen before shaking himself and looking away. So Ray got lucky.

            He became used to the news over the course of the week as more and more of the people in the folder Ryan gave Ray ended up dead with a shot to the head. Before the end of the week, Ray was brought back into Ryan’s hotel room, the death of the gang’s leader being broadcasted.

            Ryan ended his call with his gang leaders to take care of the remaining members of the gang. He smiled at Ray and patted his shoulder. “I underestimated you.”

            “You’ll end up dead if you do that.” Ray laughed, dropping into the same chair he did the day he came. “Payment?”

            Ryan pulled a brief case from under his bed and held it out to Ray. The sniper took the case and popped it open. He smiled at the impressive amount of money staring back at him. “I have another job offer for you.” Ryan said as the case closed.

            “I already work for Geoff.” Ray said, drumming his fingers on the case. “But I’m up for anything.”

            “I already cleared this with Geoff.” Ryan chuckled, sitting across from Ray and smiling devilishly at the younger man. “I want you to control my illegal business at my side.”

            Ray frowned and considered Ryan for a long moment. “Okay, so Geoff told you about what I used to do. Makes sense. Why trust me?”

            “I don’t really, but that can change.” Ryan admitted, leaning forward. He recalled Geoff’s words about the impressive drug empire Ray used to run. “You’d be more of an assistant at first, working in the field until I trust you enough.”

            Ray nodded slowly, before smile mischievously. “Alright, I think I’m up for that.” He said, offering Ryan his hand. “You have yourself a business partner.”

            Ryan smiled and took Ray’s hand. He was just tired. He needed a relief and Ray seemed to be the perfect candidate from what Geoff was saying. It didn’t take long for Ray to worm his way into Ryan’s heart and mind. The younger man handled all tasks easily, anything Ryan asked of him he did. Even when Ryan just wanted to have a calm diner together, Ray went with it.

            The moment that decided everything for the both of them was falling asleep leaning against each there while playing Halo at five in the morning. Ray became Ryan’s business partner and kept things in order within weeks.

            Ryan narrowed his eyes at his paper work as Ray sat on the edge of his desk, assembling and disassembling his gun. The younger man glanced at Ryan and sighed. He pulled the paper from Ryan’s hand and got between him and the desk.

            “You need a break.” Ray scolded the older man.

            Ryan sighed and shook his head. “I’m fine, the words were only a little blurry.”

            Ray snorted and thought for a moment. He leaned against Ryan’s desk, making it hard for Ryan to work around him. “I’ve got it!” He smiled crookedly.

            “Got what?” Ryan asked, blushing bright red when the younger man was suddenly straddling him. “Ray?”

            “Come on, you’re not telling me you haven’t wanted to do anything.” Ray smiled at Ryan, resting his hands on his shoulders. “We _almost_ kissed last night until the pizza guy interrupted us. I’m tired of dancing around each other.”

            Before Ryan could ask Ray what he meant because Ryan was definitely not crushing on Ray, the younger man was kissing him and he was kissing back. His hands rested on Ray’s hips, pulling him closer as Ray’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.

            They pulled apart and Ray was about to speak but Ryan cut his probably sarcastic quip with another kiss. Ray’s fingers tangled in Ryan’s hair as they made out and all tension in Ryan melted away.

            His door opened and he tried to part form the kiss, face bright red, but Ray just kept kissing him. The door closed again and Ryan smiled. Ray parted to kiss at Ryan’s jaw, making an adorable sound when Ryan squeezed his ass.

            “I hope that wasn’t important.” Ryan chuckled breathily.

            “Who gives a fuck?” Ray smirked, playing with Ryan’s hair. “That was fucking awesome.”

            Ryan smiled and trapped Ray between his desk and his body. “Hell yeah it was.” He said, kissing Ray again as the younger man laughed. 


	138. Worried About Ray by The Hoosiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the same old argument but Ryan couldn't shake his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61GrbjeNc1E
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “I’m starting to worry about Ray.” Geoff said absentmindedly from the bar. The young man in question had left nearly five hours ago, slamming the door behind him. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything Ryan?”

            Ryan glared at his boss from behind his mask. Geoff knew, but the others didn’t. Thank god they were too focused on their games to hear their boss. “I wouldn’t.” He spat although he was lying through his teeth. They had an argument and Ray had stormed out.

            Geoff pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at Ryan. He glanced at the others, Michael and Gavin playing games while Jack watched. “Maybe you should go fix things.” He suggested, sipping his whisky.

            Ryan sighed, pulling his mask off and rubbing his eyes. “You think?” He asked honestly. He never knew with Ray. They so rarely argued that Ryan had no idea what Ray was like when he was angry. “Maybe you should go, I was honestly being a moron.”

            Geoff shook his head, finishing his whisky and pouring himself another glass. “Nope, you fucked up, you fix it.” He said with a sigh. “What happened?”

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t have his face paint on and felt slightly naked without it. “It was about telling them again. I’m still afraid.”

            “Of what?” Geoff snorted, gesturing to Michael and Gavin who were laying on top of each other. “They’re fucking.”

            “That’s not-“ Ryan groaned and rubbed his temples. He hated alcohol but he was considering taking a swing. “I just started taking my mask off around them.”

            Geoff rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Ryan, you’ve been with us for nearly ten years now. You’ve been with Ray for five of those years. Don’t you think it’s time you trusted the others?”

            “No.” Ryan frowned, running his thumb over the cheek bones of his mask. “I can’t.”

            “You trust Ray and I.” Geoff pointed out. “What makes them different?”

            “You wouldn’t understand.” Ryan sighed, pulling his mask on in his nerves. He stood and wondered toward the door. “I’ll go look for him.”

            Geoff frowned, looking like he wanted to argue. “Alright.” He huffed, watching Ryan leave over his glass.

            Ryan hopped into his motorcycle and drove toward Chilliad. There was a dock like extension on the mountain that Ray liked to go to relax. Guilt pooled in his stomach and he sighed. No one ever understood why he had such a hard time trusting the others.

            He could trust Jack, had been planning to tell the bearded man everything soon anyway, it was just Michael and Gavin he was literally afraid of. Ray was tired of hiding of not being able to tell his best friends about their relationship and Ryan hadn’t taken too kindly to the same old argument today.

            He understood where Ray was coming from and he wished he was normal. He was just so terrified of telling them. It wasn’t the fear that they wouldn’t accept them, it was the fear of their ‘jokes’. Ryan knew they never meant anything by their jokes but they still hit Ryan hard and refused to stop nagging him.

            The fear that they would joke about everything he was, terrified him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to mentally handle that. Ray had said nearly a million times that if he explained it to Michael and Gavin that they would respect his fears but he wasn’t so sure. Michael happily spilled Gavin’s secrets by accident and had to continuously find new ways to apologize to the Brit every time he did.

            Ryan had irrational fears and millions of other mental problems and Ray knew that. He knew and respected them but after five years, he was right. It was time to stop hiding although it was all Ryan had ever known. He could still remember taking his mask off for the first time only after a year of being on the team. Michael and Gavin had a field day of jokes about his face paint and he refused to take his mask off until recently.

            Maybe that was where all of this stemmed from. Actually, there was no maybe. That was the root of his actual fear of the two morons. Nothing hurt him more than jokes he knew he shouldn’t take seriously but did anyway.

            Ryan sighed and stepped off of his bike at the top of Chilliad. His hands were shaking horribly and he clenched his fists in a foolish effort to make them stop. He went and made himself panicked. He just hopped that he didn’t have a panic attack.

            He stumbled toward the dock, eyes focusing on the purple hoodie and feet dangling over the edge of the dock. Ryan opened his mouth to speak but retched instead. So much for not having a panic attack.

            Ryan doubled over, ripping his mask off but holding onto it as a life line. Ray turned, eyes wide and panicked. He ran over to Ryan and guided him to the ground. “Rye? Did you serious ride up here while having a panic attack?”  
            Ryan shook his head and took slow breaths. “J-just started.” He gasped out, his stomach spinning angrily and his head pounding.

            Ray rubbed soothing circles into his back with a worried frown. He sighed and rested his head against Ryan’s and counted softly. Ryan instantly breathed to his count but it did nothing for his panic. All self-doubt burst from where he had pushed it and he felt tears slip down his cheeks.

            Why was he so useless? Why did Ray even bother with him? God, the edge of the cliff looked too appealing and that scared him more than anything. Ray didn’t deserve this but he knew he could never push the younger man away. Ray stuck with him for five years. That was a long time. He hoped it was long enough.

            “Rye.” Ray said softly, pulling Ryan to lay down with his head in Ray’s lap. “It’s okay, you were thinking about telling them, weren’t you?”  
            Ryan closed his eyes and nodded, chest heaving as he tried to keep breathing to a slow count. “I-I’m sorry.”

            “No, it’s alright Rye. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you.” Ray sighed, carding his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “I know how scared you are.”

            Ryan’s body jerked with a sob and he was nearly tearing his mask apart. “I’m tired of being scared.” He cried. “I’m tired of hurting you.”

            “You’re not hurting me.” Ray said gently, taking one of Ryan’s hands and letting him squeeze it tightly.

            Ryan cracked his eyes open and stared at Ray’s gentle sideways smile. He felt his panic subside and swallowed thickly. He whipped his tears away with shaky fingers and lessened his grip on Ray’s hand. Ray hummed softly, carding his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

            They didn’t speak until Ryan could sit up. They moved over to the dock and sat leaning against each other. “I want to tell them.” Ryan whispered after a long moment. “I know they’ll respect us I’m just so terrified of the jokes.”

            Ray kissed Ryan’s head and squeezed their intertwined fingers. “How about I talk to them first? I’ll make sure they don’t start.” He promised, running his thumb over Ryan’s knuckles.

            Ryan bit his lip but nodded despite the fear gripping his heart. He could do this. He wanted to, for Ray and for himself. He couldn’t let his panic and fears control him forever.

            Ray drove them back to the apartment, Ryan clinging to him tightly. His mask was balled in his fist as a way to keep him from punching anything or losing his control. It was a life line that he would squeeze until it broke unlike Ray. He never wanted to hurt Ray although he wanted nothing more to squeeze the younger man until everything disappeared.

            Ray pulled Michael and Gavin away from their game and into their room when they returned. Ryan shakily explained everything to Jack because it would calm his nerves a bit. The bearded man nodded understandingly and hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan smiled behind his mask.

            All of the gents winced when normally quiet Ray started to shout. Ryan curled in on himself, Jack gently rubbing his back. Ryan accepted the gesture although it felt like acid to him, especially when Michael started to yell back with the occasional squawk from Gavin for him to stop.

            Ray burst from the room, eyes angry and only softening when he saw Ryan in the fetal position on the couch. Michael pushed past Ray, scowling and ready to spit another unnecessary insult until Gavin tumbled out after him and made him look at Ryan.

            The enraged man took one look at a very defeated Ryan and his insults died on his tongue. None of them, not even Geoff, had really seen Ryan in one of his attacks. Both he and Ray knew that he could easily lapse into one if this didn’t go well.

            Ray quickly moved over to Ryan, kneeling in front of him and smiling gently at the older man when he looked up from his knees. Ray gently pulled his mask off and held Ryan tightly as silent tears slipped down the normally stoic man’s face.

            The others were completely silent until Gavin slowly moved over and smiled goofily at Ryan. He asked him one of his stupid as hell questions and Ryan laughed brokenly. Ray smiled and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, letting Gavin cheer him up.

            Michael frowned and sat down slowly next to Jack, not sure what else to do with himself. He had thought it stupid. Ryan never seemed to mind their jokes and jibes before. He didn’t even know that Ryan hadn’t shown his face to them until recently because of what they said. He had gotten defensive wrongly.

            Ryan was curled mostly in Ray’s lap after Gavin had successfully calmed him down. They were talking calmly, Ryan smiling and relaxing. Michael was the only one not speaking, just watching everyone blankly.

            “I’m sorry.” He said suddenly, startling everyone. “We’re little shits.”

            Ryan frowned at Michael then smiled and laughed lightly. “You are.” He said.

            Michael smiled and joined in on the conversations, everyone feeling the tension that had been hanging in the room melt away. 


	139. To My Eternal Lover, Android by Yumeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had a boyfriend and daughter waiting for him at home, he was not getting kidnapped today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapters 76, 108, and 136
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBTtq-rsFXg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray hissed in pain as hot coffee dripped down his hair and drenched his clothes. He pulled his right hand to his chest and stumbled away from the man towering above him. The other waitress working with him rushed over and tried to get between them but the man pushed her away and grabbed at Ray’s head.

            Ray gasped and tried to move away in fear. The man slammed him into an empty table and tugged at the synthetic skin covering his face. “Stop!” Ray shouted, trying to push the man away. He winced as the skin was yanked away and thrown to the ground.

            The man panted above Ray, staring at his enhancements. Ray tried to cover his head with his hands, but his right hand was grabbed and the skin was ripped away. The waitress and the café’s owner was trying to pull the man away from Ray but he shook them off.

            The man stared down Ray’s mechanical hand, grip on his wrist painful. “Let go!” Ray gasped, trying to pull his hand away.

            “I’m calling the cops!” The owner declared, running for the house phone. The man scowled and looked down at Ray.

            “You’re coming with me.” The man growled, trying to pick Ray up despite his struggling.

            “No!” Ray snarled, ripping his hand free and punching the man. The metal of his hand cut deep into the man’s cheek. Ray scrambled away as the man glared at the blood staining his fingers.

            The waitress ran over to Ray, pulling him away from the man as the owner shouted over the phone. Ray glared at the man, ready to punch him again. A few customers were ready to jump up to help now that Ray was a safe distance away. A child screeched upon seeing Ray’s ripped skin and enhancements.

            The man growled, and looked between Ray and the owner, debating on what to do. Deciding that he had enough time, he lunged for Ray only to get punched again.

            Ray panted, fists raised and ready to fight. He had a boyfriend and child waiting for him at home. There was no way in hell he was being kidnapped now. The man growled and grabbed for Ray again. Two burly men, who were regulars at the café, jumped up and restrained the man.

            “Fuck! No! Let me go!” The man struggled, looking back at Ray. “You’re Ray, right?!”

            Ray frowned, backing away from the man. “Who the hell are you?”

            “You don’t remember?!” The man sneered, struggling against the men holding him down. “You piece of shit!”

            Ray winced and backed further away. The man did look familiar but he had no idea from where. Before he could ask any more questions, the police burst into the café and took over restraining the man. As one officer pulled him out of the café, the other directed people around.

            Ray ended up stuck at the café until his break and still couldn’t leave. They had closed down while the officers talked to all of the witnesses which was nearly everyone in the café at the time.

            He texted Ryan to keep the older man from worrying but Ryan appeared at the café doors anyway. Ray convinced the officers to let Ryan in and was immediately wrapped up into a tight hug.

            “Are you okay?” Ryan asked, pulling away to look at Ray’s face. He frowned worriedly, gently running his fingers over his ripped skin. “What happened?”

            Ray sighed and squeezed Ryan’s hand with his right one. Ryan instantly kissed Ray’s metal fingers carefully before kissing Ray’s head. “I’m not sure really. Some guy dumped coffee on me then grabbed me and ripped my skin off. He apparently knew me but I don’t know him at all.”

            Ryan nodded worriedly, pulling him close and rubbing his back. “Are you burned? Or hurt?” He asked, protective anger sparking in his eyes.

            “No, no. I’m fine.” Ray smiled at Ryan. He was wearing his regular clothes since his uniform was ruined. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s head once again. “It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re alright.” He relaxed, keeping his arms tight around Ray’s waist.

            An officer cleared his throat and frowned at them. “Mr. Narvaez? You were once a robot rat, correct?”

            Ray tensed and Ryan looked about ready to rip the officer’s head off. Ray squeezed Ryan’s arms and nodded to the officer. “I was. What does that have to do with anything?”

            “The man who attacked you claims that he was the one who cared for you when you were a rat.” The officer said, giving Ryan a warning look. “He claims owner ship over you.”

            Ray scowled, shaking his head. “What? No one took care of me.”

            “He’s not a thing.” Ryan spat, getting between Ray and the officer. “He can’t own a person.”

            “We know.” The officer narrowed his eyes at Ryan then looked back at Ray. “His name is Roger Climes. He claims that he gave you a home.”

            Ray frowned, trying to search his memory for this man. The memories hit him hard and he stumbled back. Ryan frowned and wrapped an arm around him again to stead him. Ray felt sick to his stomach, a long scar burning on his back.

            “Ray?” Ryan asked worriedly, gently placing his hand on Ray’s forehead. “Are you feeling alright?”

            Ray tried to focus on Ryan but all he could remember was bad beatings and the fear of broken bones. Ray clung to Ryan’s shirt and tried to focus on the older man. He took a deep breath before looking at the officer, pale and shaking. “He lives at the corner house just before the bad end starts.” He told the officer who pulled out a note pad. “He’s probably keeping kids in his basement.”

            Ryan frowned and made Ray sit. He kneeled next to him and took Ray’s hand gently. Ray smiled weakly at Ryan, stomach still spinning. “How do you know this?” The officer asked after passing the information onto his partner.

            “He took me in and threw me down there. He wouldn’t feed us and send us out at night to gather metal for him. If we didn’t come back he’d come find us and beat us.” Ray recalled in a daze. “If you spoke you were beat, if you did anything he didn’t want, you were beat. I was his favorite until I ran away.”

            Ray wasn’t aware he was crying until Ryan was whipping the tears from his cheeks. He choked on a sob and held onto Ryan when the older man hugged him tightly. “It’s alright rose.” Ryan soothed gently, carding his fingers through Ray’s hair.

            “Thank you Mr. Narvaez. Why don’t you go home?” The officer said gently, smiling at them. “You’re boss has already cleared that you can go home and take a short vacation for as long as you need.”

            Ray nodded weakly and leaned into Ryan when the other man pulled him to his feet. Ryan called his work as they walked and took the rest of the day off. Ray didn’t have the strength to argue or be alone so he let Ryan do what he wanted. At some point Ryan picked Ray up and just carried him home.

            They cuddled on the couch after Ryan used his personal store of skins to repair Ray’s face and hand. Their door burst open and closed around three in the afternoon. Ray smiled, feeling significantly better after Ryan’s attempts to cheer him up.

            “Papa? Dad!” Lindsay laughed, running over to them and jumping onto Ray’s lap. “You’re home early!”

            Ray smiled and hugged their daughter tightly. She was usually home alone for half an hour before Ray got back from work. “How was school?” He asked her as Ryan chuckled and pulled the both of them into his lap.

            “It was awesome!” Lindsay bounced in Ray’s lap, hugging Ryan tightly before diving straight into a story neither man was sure was true. They laughed along regardless.

            Ryan left Ray and Lindsay on the couch to make diner. The red head sat in Ray’s lap as they played games. “Why were both of you home?” Lindsay asked, not looking away from the screen.

            Ray sighed and paused the game. He sat Lindsay next to him before turning to look at her. “Do you remember the bad dream you had about the bad man?” He asked, not realizing until that moment that Lindsay’s occasional nightmares about being in a basement with a bad man were the same memories he had.

            “Yeah.” Lindsay said, frowning and wringing her hands. “Why?”

            “That man attacked me today.” He said gently, taking Lindsay’s hands in his. “He hurt me too.”

            “Are you okay?!” Lindsay panicked, moving to her knees and searching Ray’s face.

            “No, no. I’m alright.” Ray smiled, hugging his daughter. “That man has gone to jail. You don’t have to be afraid of him anymore.”

            Lindsay gasped then laughed. She hugged Ray tighter. “Really? Good! He needs to go in a hole!”

            Ray laughed at Lindsay’s reference to Ryan’s strange habits in Minecraft. “He does.” He agreed, picking her up and resting her on his hip as he walked into the kitchen.

            Ryan smiled at them, kissing both of their heads. Lindsay talked their ears off with yet another story as they waited for diner. Ray smiled, watching boyfriend’s and daughter’s smiles. There was nowhere else he wanted to be. 


	140. G.U.Y. by Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan loved control which is why he hated undercover missions, there was no control there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKAib5P9CtY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan liked having control. He liked being able to know everything that was going on and control how things happened. In their line of work, control over the situation was the best thing to have. He hated undercover missions for that reason. There was no control, just going with the flow. That was why Ray was the best at undercover missions, he was the best between them with surprises.

            “I don’t like this.” Ryan huffed as Ray carefully put make up on his face. “Why am I doing this?”

            “Because our target doesn’t like cute bouncy girls.” Ray chuckled, setting the mascara aside. “He likes butch girls.”

            “You have muscle.” Ryan argued, opening his eyes and glaring at Ray. The younger mercenary was already dressed up. Their wig looked perfect and so did their makeup. They made a beautiful women and man. Ryan was completely screwed since Ray was gender fluid and looked amazing no matter what they wore.

            “I don’t have enough muscle.” Ray corrected Ryan, pulling a bright red lipstick from their makeup bag. “Now stop complaining. You look beautiful.”

            Ryan bit his lip and glared at the lipstick. “You’re lying.” He groaned as Ray made him purse his lips by squeezing his cheeks.

            “I’m not.” Ray promised, smiling at Ryan. “You wear makeup well.”

            Ryan huffed and glared at himself in the hotel bathroom mirror. He looked horrible, especially next to Ray and their gentle curves. “You’re not going to make me tuck, are you?” He asked, watching Ray fiddle with an obnoxious blond wing.

            “Sorry Rye.” Ray smiled, situating the wig on Ryan’s head. “Do you want me to do it for you so you don’t hurt yourself?”

            “No, I’ll be fine.” Ryan sighed, shooing Ray out of the bathroom. They laughed and told Ryan to hurry.

            Ryan hated makeup, wigs, and dresses. He especially hated heels. He tried to match Ray’s stride and hip swing. He felt like a klutz. He could barely stand on these heels and the dress was too tight. His skin still burned from Ray waxing his legs. They were being stared at and Ryan instantly assumed it was because of Ray or because Ryan looked absolutely ridiculous.

            They entered the club easily, one flirtatious smile from Ray was all it took. Ryan felt uncomfortable as they stood at the bar. Ray scanned the crowd while Ryan tried to keep himself composed. They had no idea if their target would even be there. Ryan hated this. He hated dressing like this, this was Ray’s domain. He had no control here.

            “Hey there pretty lady.” A drunker saddled up next to Ray, smiling at them. “Aren’t you pretty?”  
            “Sorry, not a lady.” Ray said easily, smiling crookedly.

            The man frowned and looked at Ray’s generous chest and raised an eyebrow. “You sure? What’s between your legs, sweetie?”

            Ray leaned close to the man making him blush and Ryan’s jealously flare. “Bullets.” Ray smiled easily, confusing the man and making Ryan struggle not to laugh out right.

            The man looked at Ryan when he snorted a laugh. His eyes went wide and he actually started to drool. Ryan frowned uncomfortably, narrowing his eyes at the man. “How about you?” The man got between them and Ryan could see Ray struggling not to laugh too loudly.

            Ryan grinned like he did when he wanted to convince Ray to get into bed which seemed to go straight to the man’s pants. “Sorry, there’s only a penis between my legs.”

            The man retched and fled from them. Ray lost it and doubled over with laughter. “I can’t breathe!” They gasped, leaning against Ryan.

            “Then you wouldn’t be talking.” Ryan chuckled, smiling at Ray.

            Ray composed themselves and smiled. His eyes light up on something behind Ryan and he chuckled. “The targets here. No go use that grin of yours to get him.”

            Ryan looked where Ray pointed and sighed. “Kill him before he touches me, okay?” He asked Ray.

            “I promise.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

            It was disturbingly easy to get their target to follow him into a back room where Ray was waiting. As soon as Ryan had the man sitting, his hands all over Ryan’s ass, Ray appeared from the shadows and pressed a gun into the man’s temple.

            “Mind getting your hands off Rye?” Ray purred in a sweet voice as the man pulled his hands away from Ryan.

            Ryan sighed in relief and pulled a knife from his purse. “Let’s get this over with.”

            He wasted no time in getting the information out of their target before killing him. He just wanted to get out of these clothes. They disposed of the body and returned to the hotel. Ryan tossed the notebook with the information onto their bed before going straight for the bathroom.

            Ray laughed and followed after him, helping him to untuck and get the makeup and wig off. “Better?” Ray asked, kissing Ryan’s forehead.

            “Much.” Ryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. “You’re turn.”

            Ray laughed and took their dress, wig, and makeup off. Ryan pulled a hoodie over Ray’s head and wrapped his arms tightly around them. Ray laughed and leaned back against Ryan, the hoodie nearly ten times too big for them.

            “Never make me do that again.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s head.

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “I can’t promise that.” They said, turning in Ryan’s arms to peck his lips. “It was too much fun dressing you up.”

            Ryan groaned and kissed Ray’s jaw and neck. Ray laughed and leaned into him. “Are we showering or going straight to sex?”

            “I can’t see why we can’t do both.” Ryan smirked, backed Ray toward the shower.


	141. The City is at War by Cobra Starship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the chances of two mercenaries and mad men trying to rob the same bank?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anGtDXSXcv8
> 
> thank you for reading!

            What are the chances of two mercenaries and mad men trying to rob the same bank? Low, very low. Yet here they were. The Mad King and BrownMan were aiming guns at each other, staring in shock. They had both heard of each other and never bothered to care.

            Ray studied Ryan’s full face skull mask just as the older man studied Ray’s white mask that only covered his eyes. Ryan had an AK aimed at Ray’s head as the younger man held a pistol tightly, a sniper rifle slung on his back. The screams of sirens reminded them that they didn’t have much time.

            “Split fifty-fifty?” Ray said. They would have better chances if they didn’t kill each other at this point.

            “Deal.” Ryan nodded, pointing his gun at the ground. “You get the money and I’ll deal with the police.”

            Ray smiled and ran for the safe, grabbing a teller as he ran. Ryan smiled and turned toward the banks main door. He dropped a backpack at his feet and pulled out grenades. He waited for cop cars to come along before throwing any of them.

            Ray scared the teller into opening the safe. He shot them before stuffing his duffle to the brim with money. He needed more to account for his sudden partnership. He searched around, noticing a duffle near the safe. Ryan had come out of the back when he came in. He grabbed the bag and filled it just as much as his was. They could deal with actually halving the money later.

            Ryan was just about to shout for Ray when the younger man appeared, tossing Ryan a duffle. “Time for the grand escape!” He said, rushing for the back of the bank. Ryan smiled and tossed a few bricks of C4. He followed Ray out of the bank and onto a motorcycle. He blew the C4, laughing into the wind as Ray took off through the alleyways of Los Santos.

            Ryan had left his AK behind and held onto pistols. Sirens soon started chasing them. He glanced back but was distracted by Ray pulling on his arm. “Drive!” He shouted at Ryan. “I’ll shoot!”

            Ryan smiled and took over driving as Ray spun where he sat. He wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist as he fire over his shoulder. Ryan dodged cars as Ray laughed every time he got a policeman in the head.

            They lost the police eventually with Ryan’s driving and Ray’s shooting. Ray held onto Ryan laughing manically into the wind. “Fuck! That was the smoothest heist ever!”

            “Where to?” Ryan smiled, nodding in agreement with Ray.

            “My apartment isn’t far from here.” Ray said, turning around and taking over driving again. “Do you play Halo?”

            Ryan paused for a moment, gripping the seat before smiling and laughing. “I do.” He said, leaning with the bike as it turned.

            “Then prepared to get your ass handed to you!” Ray laughed, speeding up.

            They didn’t mean to, but they dropped their things and played Halo and various other games late into the night. At some point they both lost their masks and Ray didn’t mind Ryan’s face paint. The older man eventually washed that away as well and they talked as they played.

            Ryan had never trusted anyone like this before. Ray was laid back and easy to get along with. Ray wasn’t one to get attached to people but he wouldn’t mind keeping Ryan around forever. He hadn’t had someone to have an honest conversation with in years.

            They passed out on the couch, sorting their money in the morning. Ryan took Ray out to breakfast before they returned to Ryan’s apartment to see who was better with what weapons. Never once spoken but were working together from that point on.

            They became notorious throughout Los Santos as the best thieves and mercenaries. They were fast friends outside the business, trusting no one else with their lives. Late night conversations were common between them and after watching Ray laugh at the idea of Ryan in a gnome costume, Ryan made the first move and kissed Ray.

            Ray froze and Ryan started to move away cursing himself. Ray launched himself at Ryan and deepened the kiss. They fell over on the couch, kissing and holding each other tightly.

            “Fuck.” Ray laughed when they parted. Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s head.  


	142. Viva la Vida by Coldplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was dethroned and he worried about his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oncmL69ZEJ8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stared blankly at the muddied cobble of his jail cell. His ankle was shackled to the rusted bars. Wails of other prisoners was the only sound of the lonely jail and he felt dead. His tattered clothes bore his families royal seal and reminded him of what he once was.

            They called him the Mad King. He was brutal in battle, killing all that threatened his kingdom. He wasn’t cruel to his own people, at least he didn’t think he was. It was nobles that had over thrown him. He always cared for his lower class people, they were the feet of the nation.

            He leaned his head back, slamming it against cold, moist brick. What were they doing now? Where they hurting his people? God, he should have killed the nobles when he had a chance.

            He heard the sound of metal on stone and frowned. Where they finally here to put his head on a silver plate? The sound stopped in front of his cell and he closed his eyes.

            “Ryan?”

            Ryan’s eyes popped open and he looked at the worried face of his most trusted night. Ray wore the colors of the revolution, sword still on his hip. Ryan wanted to cry, shakily crawling forward as the knight kneeled. Ray was his friend and partner. He was so afraid that he was already dead.

            Ray smiled at Ryan, reaching through the bars to whip the tears from the old king’s eyes. “I’m sorry Ryan. I just managed to gain their trust.” Ray said softly as Ryan took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I had to stay free to help you I’m so sorry, I betrayed you.”

            Ryan shook his head and kissed Ray’s palm, smiling at him. “No, I’m just glad you’re alive, my rose.”

            Ray smiled brokenly and took a deep breathe. “You will be free. The kingdom is a mess and the people shout your name. We will escape within the week and rally a rebellion.”

            Ryan nodded, squeezing Ray’s hand. “Be safe.” He whispered, letting Ray’s hand go.

            Ray smiled and nodded. He stood and left as Ryan returned to his miserable position. He was smiling and he was glad it was too dark for anyone to see two feet in front of themselves.

            Ryan had no sense of time in the dungeon but it was some time before Ray returned. He unlocked Ryan’s cell and freed him from his shackles. He helped him to stand, legs too weak to stand on their own.

            The castle staff helped them through, distracting guards. They smiled at their king, glad to see he was alive.

            Ryan held onto Ray tightly as they rode from the castle and into the kingdom. They wore heavy cloaks to hide their faces as they passed guards. Ryan looked back at the castle, promising his kingdom that he would free them.

            Ray took them to a surprisingly bustling inn for so late at night. Their horse was stabled and they slowly entered the building. Ryan’s head guard, Geoff, was there, drinking with the head clergy, Jack. Michael and Gavin, two trusted nobles, were talking about weapons and revolution. Smaller lords and the leaders of the surrounding villages talked seriously.

            “Men and women of the kingdom!” Ray shouted, pulling his hood away and smiling at the people forever loyal to Ryan. “You’re king is here!”

            Ryan smiled and stood on his own, his legs shaking and begging him to sit. He pulled his hood away and the tavern cheered. His face was covered in grime and he must have looked sick, but they were happy to see him.

            They cheered his life and chose to celebrate that night rather than plan. Ryan was sat down and his wounds and ills were cared for. He was introduced to new faces, the sons and daughters of previous land owners who were killed in the rebellion.

            Ray stayed at his side the entire night. Ever the loyal night, back in his old armor and colors. He made Ryan retire early, although, Ryan wasn’t going to complain. He took Ryan to a nice room and fussed over him until he was cleaned and laying down, nearly asleep.

            Ray was about to leave, to stand guard at Ryan’s door, when the ex-king caught his hand. “You can protect me better from beside me.” He mumbled to Ray smiling tiredly.

            “Rye. That’s really hard here.” Ray said but he didn’t deny Ryan’s wishes. He removed his armor, keeping his sword and other weapons close by just in case.

            Ryan instantly wrapped his arms around Ray and held him tightly. “I thought I lost you.”

            “I cried.” Ray said softly, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “I cried for three days when they left me to my own devices. Then they told me you were alive. I cried one day more in joy.”

            Ryan frowned and held Ray tighter. “I love you, my rose.”

            “I love you too, Rye.” Ray sniffed, smiling up at Ryan and kissing him gently.

            Gentle kisses turned needy as they kissed to fill the longing and loss they had felt. They thought they had lost everything. Ray stopped them before they could go too far. Ryan was still hurt and they both needed sleep. They would be planning a revolution tomorrow.

            Ray watched Ryan sleep, smiling and day dreamed about his king returning to his throne. 


	143. Tokyo Ghoul Opening Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was an excellent sniper but a shitty fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFLutNRJa0s
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray smiled crookedly as his twirled his knives in his hands. Ryan was flipping a machete, always catching the handle, while smiling manically at Ray.

            Ray attacked first, rushing at Ryan, his knives clanging against Ryan’s machete. Ryan laughed then winced as Ray kicked him in the hip. Ray chuckled and backed away, spinning his knives again.

            Ryan rubbed his hip and chuckled. “Asshole.”

            “Come at me old man.” Ray laughed gripping his knife with his blade jutting away from his pinky.

            “I’m not that old.” Ryan snorted, dashing forward and slashing his machete at Ray. The younger man blocked what he couldn’t dodge. The machete stuck on his left hand knife guard so Ray slashed his free knife at Ryan.

            Ryan jumped back, the knife just managing to catch his baggy white shirt. He laughed and shook his head. “You’re definitely getting better.”

            “I had a good teacher.” Ray smiled at Ryan. They had started sparing so that Ray would get better at hand-to-hand combat. He was an excellent sniper but a shitty fighter.

            “Flattery will not make me go easy on you.” Ryan smiled, a bit flustered anyway.

            Ray chuckled and lunged at Ryan, their blades meeting again. Ray kept the fighting clean until Ryan tried to kick his leg out from under him. All bets were off and Ray used his thinner, faster frame to speed around Ryan. He easily kicked the back of Ryan’s legs, knocking him to the ground.

            Ryan went down to his knees but Ray tackled him down the rest of the way, pulling the machete from his hands. Ray slammed his knives into the ground above Ryan’s head, the blades sticking to the hardwood floor.

            They both panted, smiling. Ray straddled Ryan’s hips, his chest against Ryan’s back. The older man laughed lightly, looking up at Ray. “Well done.”

            “I hope this doesn’t mean we have to stop sparing.” Ray said, letting go of his knives and just laying on top of Ryan. “This is fucking fun.”

            “Good for your health too.” Ryan laughed, content to just lay there for a moment. “I don’t mind sparing again.”

            “Awesome, next time we should do it shirtless.” Ray smiled mischievously, running his hands over Ryan’s sides.

            “We’ll be sparing with different blades if we do that.” Ryan snorted, shivering under Ray’s touch. “Mind getting up?”

            “Nah.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan’s jaw. “I’m comfy.”

            “You might be.” Ryan grunted, easily pulling Ray off balance and flipping them. He straddled Ray’s hips and attacked his neck with light kisses. “Much better.”

            Ray laughed and tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair, tugging lightly at the loose strands. “Go again?” He asked before kissing Ryan.

            Ryan smiled against Ray’s lips and kissed back. He pulled away and then got them on their feet. “No shirts?” He asked, catching the few cuts in his shirt.

            “Fuck yes.” Ray smiled, pull his hole riddled shirt off and tossing it aside. Ryan watched muscles flex under Ray’s skin as he pulled his knives from the floor and smiled. The younger man was much more fit and lean.

            Ryan shook his head and abandoned his own shirt. He flipped his machete a few times, smiling at Ray. “Ready?”

            “Yep.” Ray smiled, widening his stance and twirled his knives in his fingers. 


	144. Heavy Crown by Iggy Azalea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's crown was too heavy for him to bear alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tomgYvAVJpE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan lounged lazily on his throne as the court was dismissed and left him to an empty room. He groaned and rubbed his temples. His head pounded painfully and the heavy crown on his head was not helping.

            Sighing, Ryan took his crown off and set it on the table in front of him. The gold spikes that rose out of the base gleamed in the candle light and Ryan winced. He could never please everyone. The nobles were angry at each other, peasants were demanding rights, and his advisors were getting on his case about having a Queen.

            Ryan sighed again and closed his eyes. “All alone?” A voice mocked and Ryan’s eyes popped open. A young man sat cross legged on the table, spinning Ryan’s crown on his finger. Knives hung from his hips and he leaned back on his hand.

            “Who are you?” Ryan demanded, standing and half drawing his sword. The man smiled and set the crown on the table. He drew out one of his knives and twirled it between his fingers.

            “I’m sure you’re aware that you’re hated.” The man sighed, eyes focused on the knife. “I’ve been sent to kill you.”

            “Doesn’t seem like you’re that interested in doing so.” Ryan frowned, drawing his sword slowly. “If you’re an assassin you wouldn’t have shown yourself.”

            “You’re hated.” The man repeated, looking solemnly at the crown. He stabbed his knife through the center of the crown. “But you’re a people’s man. That’s why those nobles sent me.”

            Ryan frowned and studied the man in front of him. His clothes were baggy and torn. Dried blood stained the dirtied white of his shirt while his vest was barely green from age and dirt. “Who are you?” He asked again, refusing to drop his defensive stance.

            “I’m an orphan.” The man smiled, picking the crown up and looking it over. “You wore a different crown when you visited.”

            “When I-what?” Ryan frowned, shaking his head in confusion. He tried to remember if he ever visited an orphanage. “I visited an orphanage when I was still a prince.”

            “Ah, that’s it.” The man smiled, looking up at Ryan. “I took this job to meet you. I wanted to thank you.”

            Ryan frowned and wasn’t sure if this was a trap. The man’s smile was sincere but assassins were never to be trusted. “That’s all you wanted to do?”

            The man nodded, chuckling. “I know that’s hard to believe but it’s true. You saved them that day. They were about to be put on the street. I was trying to get enough money to help them when you came along. So, thank you.”

            Ryan frowned, the man’s eyes were sad but grateful and he didn’t know if he could trust the rather handsome face. “What’s your name? Who sent you?”

            “Ah right. The Duke of Burgundy.”  The man said, setting the crown down and pulling his knife from the wooden table. “Majesty.” He bowed before running from the room.

            Ryan ran after him, nearly catching his clothes before he turned a corner and disappeared. Knights saw him and came to his aid. He frowned and ordered them to search for the man and sent another man to get his trusted guard Michael.

            The Duke of Burgundy was actually planning to over throw Ryan. He and his sons were quickly disposed of and Ryan put a worthy man in his place. No one in the kingdom could find the man nor did anyone know who he was.

            The assassin weighed on Ryan’s mind at random times. He tried to search his memory of the orphanage for the man’s face. The owner of the orphanage claimed that she had no idea who Ryan saw but he doubted it. The nun was surly protecting the man.

            He believed he would never see the man again but two months after their first meeting the man appeared again. Ryan was in the garden to get away from anything, just for a while. His crown rested on the bench beside him as he enjoyed the good weather and cool breeze.

            “I love roses.” The voice that haunted Ryan’s dreams reached his ears and he stood, searching for the man. “You have so few.”

            “Where are you?” Ryan frowned, searching for the man. “I need to thank you for helping me.”

            Leaves rustled behind Ryan and he turned to see the man sitting on the bench, his crown in his lap. “Telling you was my repayment to you.” He laughed.

            “Are you here to actually kill me then?” Ryan smiled, relaxing. He dreamed so often of this man and he had hardly felt threatened the first time they met. It was the same now. “What’s your name?”

            “I’ll never kill you.” The man promised, shaking his head. “I came to tell you that the Duke of Aquitaine was allied with the Duke of Burgundy.”

            Ryan frowned and took a step toward the man. “Why are you doing this still?” He asked, trying to keep all escape routes closed. “Tell me your name.” 

            “My name’s unimportant.” The man chuckled, setting Ryan’s crown aside. “I do this because I want to. The kingdom is at peace and it will only stay that way if you stay on the throne.”

            “It’s important to me.” Ryan said, smiling at the man.

            The man froze for a moment before laughing. “Maybe one day, Majesty.”

            Ryan heard guards calling for him and turned away for only a moment. When he looked back the man was gone and he cursed his luck. He sent the guards to tell his advisors about the new threat. He picked up his crown and glanced around. He couldn’t see the man but he felt eyes on him and smiled. He bowed toward the bench before leaving the garden.

            The Duke was seized and a new man was put in his place. On a whim Ryan ordered for more roses. He smiled at the red filling his garden, hoping that the man would see them.

They met again when he was retiring for the night, setting his crown on his desk. He turned toward his bed with a relaxed sigh.

            “I’m glad you’re well Majesty, it’s getting to be the sick season.” The man said from behind Ryan and the king chuckled.

            “I marvel at how you manage to get past me.” Ryan said, turning to smile at the man. He was leaning against Ryan’s desk, the crown hanging from his fingers. He was looking out Ryan’s window that over-looked the garden.

            “You had more roses planted.” The man said, a soft smile spreading on his face.

            “You said you liked them.” Ryan shrugged, sitting on his bed, keeping his eyes on the man. He wasn’t getting away this time.

            The man smiled and shook his head. He looked at Ryan and studied him for a moment. “You’re still an impressive man without your dress.”

            Ryan shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I like to stay fit.”

            “That’s good. You’ll have a long life.” The man smiled, fiddling with the crown.

            “Here to warn me about someone else?” Ryan asked, eyes never leaving the man’s.

            “I am.” The man said, brown eyes bright in the dark room. He set the crown down and walked over to the candle at Ryan’s bedside. “The King of England sent mercenaries. You’re guards will find them in the court yard tomorrow.”

            Ryan raised his eyebrows, frowning when the man picked up the candle stick. “Wait!” He said, grabbing the man’s arm and keeping him from blowing the light out. “Meet me in the garden tomorrow, at the bench.” He said with a determined look.

            The man paused and smiled. He said nothing and blew the candle out, sliding from Ryan’s grip and disappearing into the dark. Ryan sighed and relaxed into his bed. He doubted the man would come but he would wait anyway.

            He was woken by Michael the next morning. The guard went on and on about the pile of dead men in the courtyard. One of them was alive but tied up and terrified. When they released him he told them who they were and who sent them.

            Ryan ordered the living man to the dungeon and that the bodies be disposed. He quickly dressed and went to the garden alone despite Michael’s arguments. The man was sitting on the bench, slightly pale but he smiled at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled back then frowned as the man stood wobbling before collapsing to the ground. Ryan rushed to his side and found his arm bleeding badly. He called his guards and had them take the man to the doctor.

            Ryan wanted to go with them but he had work to do. He didn’t stop worrying until the doctor fetched him and told him the man was awake. Ryan burst into the small room they used as a medical center, relaxing when he saw the man smiling at him from the bed.

            He relaxed, smiling before telling the doctor and guards to wait outside. He closed the door and sighed. “You scared me.”

            “One of them got me, it was a stupid wound.” The man scowled, looking at his hands. “You’re not wearing your crown.”

            “I don’t need it.” Ryan said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the man’s bed. “Now will you tell me your name?”

            “Ray.” The man laughed, looking up at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and gently ruffled Ray’s grimy hair. “Ray, I have a job offer for you.”

            Once he was healed, Ray was turned from street rat into the castle spy master. He was cleaned and given well-fitting clothes. He kept his knives, not liking the standard ones offered him. Ryan had a rose themed knife made and gave it to Ray as a gift. The assassin didn’t go anywhere without it.

            Ryan sighed at the end of yet another tiring meeting. He rubbed his eyes, his crown falling crooked on his head. He opened his eyes when the weight was lifted. Ray smiled at Ryan, placing the crown on the table.

            “You need a vacation.” Ray chuckled, walking back over to Ryan.

            “I do but I’ll never get one.” Ryan sighed, smiling up at Ray. “Here for a report?”

            Ray shook his head and bit his lip for a moment. “I am here for something.”

            “Naturally.” Ryan joked, standing and kissing Ray before the spy master got the chance. Ray blushed, freezing in shock before curling his fingers in Ryan’s shirt as he was pulled closer by the small of his back. They kissed innocently for a long moment before pulling back with flushed smiles.

            “You’re very obvious.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s cheek.

            Ray laughed and hid his blush in Ryan’s chest. “Shut up.”

            Ryan chuckled and wrapped both arms tightly around Ray’s waist. “I’ll have to tell the council I found my Queen.”

            Ray groaned and pulled back to make sure Ryan saw him roll his eyes. Ryan laughed and kissed the younger man again. 


	145. Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray always left late at night when he thought Ryan was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUc_jXBD9DU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan felt the bed shift, his arm lifting and being set back down, and blinked groggily. He saw Ray’s form dress without making a sound and frowned. He was leaving again. Ray never stayed through the night although he returned every week.

            They had gone plenty of dates, they said their ‘I love you’s and meant them but Ray never stayed the night. Not once for the three years they had been dating. He knew Ray was some big shot criminal but he always reassured Ryan that he was safe, so why leave?

            Ryan sat up when Ray left. He followed, still half asleep but managing not to make a sound. Even when they didn’t have sex Ray would leave. It drove Ryan mad. He wanted to spend lazy mornings cuddling Ray.

            He followed the younger man to his back door and scowled. He caught Ray’s wrist, startling the man. Ray whipped around looking ready to punch him but froze when he saw that it was Ryan.

            “You never stay.” Ryan frowned, keeping a gentle but tight grip on his wrist. “Why?”

            Ray frowned and tried to wiggle his wrist free. Ryan frowned and pulled Ray to his chest. “Rye.” Ray sighed, giving up his struggle.

            “Why?” Ryan repeated pulling Ray away from the door and sliding his hands to his hips. Ray was always less tight lipped when Ryan pushed the right buttons. He hadn’t had to do this in a long time but he never forgot how to get Ray to tell him what was wrong.

            “Rye, come on.” Ray groaned, making that adorable squeak he always made whenever Ryan squeezed his ass. “Rye.”

            Ryan pinned Ray to the wall and kissed at his neck, starting at where his jaw and neck met. Ray didn’t struggle or push him away, letting Ryan make him talk. Sometimes Ray knew he was being stupid and needed the boost to get himself talking.

            Ray shuddered and fisted his fingers in Ryan’s shirt as the older man slowly kissed down his neck. He moaned when Ryan rutted their hips together. Ryan nipped at Ray’s neck, smiling at the pleasure twisting on Ray’s face.

            “Why?” He panted into Ray’s ear, sending a shiver down the younger man’s spine.

            “Because I look awful in the morning.” Ray blurted, hiding his face in Ryan’s shoulder, panting and still trying to grind against Ryan’s leg. “I’m embarrassed.”

            Ryan paused before laughing and pulling Ray tight against his chest. Their erections rubbed through fabric and they both moaned but Ryan continued to laugh. “Rose, we’ve been dating for three years. I find anything you do adorable.”

            “Shut up and fix the problem you started.” Ray groaned, kissing Ryan to shut him up.

            Ryan smiled against his lips, picking him up and getting them back to the bedroom. Clothes were quickly shed and Ryan enjoyed how Ray’s back arched and the wonderful noises leaving his mouth.

            They panted heavily, completely spent. Ryan hovering over Ray, smiling gently at him. “No leaving.” He told him before pulling out and flopping next to him.

            “No laughing in the morning.” Ray grumbled, curling into Ryan’s chest as the older man wrapped his arms tightly around him.

            Ryan chuckled and rubbed circles into his back. “I promise.” He yawned before falling asleep.

            He was woken up late the next day by Ray shaking his shoulders. Ryan blinked lazily up at Ray and smiled at how disheveled Ray looked, it was adorable. “It’s noon.” Ray yawned, stretching with a light blush on his cheeks.

            Ryan smiled, shifting to be in front of Ray. The younger man blushed and tried to look away but Ryan cupped his cheeks and made him look at him. “You’re adorable.” Ryan said, kissing Ray gently.

            Ray smiled against Ryan’s lips, cheeks heating up again. They kissed lazily before parting, Ryan pulling Ray into the bathroom. “I love you.” Ray said, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist and resting his head on his chest as the shower water pattered on their heads.

            “I love you too.” Ryan smiled, rubbing Ray’s back and kissing his damp hair. 


	146. Secret by Pierces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar made him do the worst thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_AyjjBAV8c
> 
> Thank you to pleaseupdate for the suggestion! Thank you for reading!

            “Well done Haywood!” Edgar laughed, patting Ryan on the back. Blood splattered his jacket, a gun and his mask hung from his fingers.

            Ryan stared at the ground with blurry, dead eyes. Edgar went on and on about how they would easily take over now that the Fake AH Crew was gone. Ryan ignored him, tears dripping from his eyes. He didn’t want to do this but it was the only way to keep them safe.

            “I’m honestly surprised you took the shot.” Edgar went on, trying to catch Ryan’s eyes. “I know how much you loved that one.” He barked a laugh, heading for his car.

            Ryan’s grip on the gun tightened and he pointed it at Edgar. The hammer clicked and Edgar froze. He looked back at Ryan and smiled. “Oh Haywood, we both know you can’t kill me.”

            Ryan’s hand shook, tears clouding his vision. “I loved him.” His voice trembled and he bit his lip to hold back sobs.

            “There is no love in our world.” Edgar laughed, turning slowly and shaking his head. “You weren’t this broken about the others. What made Ray so special?”

            Ryan didn’t have an answer, he didn’t need one. He readjusted his grip on the gun, god did he want to shoot. Why couldn’t he? He didn’t owe this man anything.

            “Well? Aren’t you going to shoot me?” Edgar mocked, folding his hands behind him. “I made you kill your lovely rose.”

            Ryan shot Edgar’s foot, just missing it. The man scowled down at the ground and looked back at Ryan. “You’re a coward. Shoot me!” He shouted.

            Ryan broke and sobbed, dropping the gun and collapsing to his knees. Edgar laughed and kicked Ryan in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Ryan curled on himself, sobbing. He never wanted to hurt Ray. Never. It burned his heart knowing that he did.

            “You’re a piece of shit Haywood!” Edgar laughed, slowly walking a circle around Ryan. “Some Mad King you are. I own you Haywood.”

            “Hey, fuck face.” A voice snarled, making Edgar whirl around to look for its owner. “You don’t own anyone.”

            Michael glared Edgar down, Geoff was pointing a gun at Edgar while Gavin glared, tossing a brick of C4 in his hand. Jack was seething, the normally calm man shaking as he pointed a pistol at Edgar.

            Edgar panicked, picking Ryan up by his hair. “You shit! They’re supposed to be dead!”

            Ryan smirked through his pain and tears. “Fuck you.” He hissed, spitting out blood. He was dropped to the ground with a thud.

            Edgar didn’t have time to say a word, a bullet burying into his skull from behind. Ray panted, holding his bleeding head. He dropped his arm as Edgar fell to the ground. Ryan struggled to his feet, running for Ray and pulling him into his arms.

            Ray smiled dazed, resting his head against Ryan’s chest as the others rushed to their side, cheering. Ryan cried into Ray’s hair, apologizing a million times. Ray understood why Ryan did what he did but he would tell him that everything was fine later.

            “Fuck that was awesome!” Michael laughed, patting Ray’s shoulder a little too roughly.

            “Well done boys!” Geoff smiled, hugging them briefly before letting go. “Edgar the cow fucker is dead and we have nothing to worry about.”

            “Ryan? Can you let go of Ray? You’re both hurt.” Jack said gently, touching Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan sniffed and nodded, letting Ray go but clinging to his hand. They were gently lead to the car as Gavin happily declared that he was driving and no one argued. Jack took care of them in the back of the limo. Their hands were tightly intertwined.

            “How did you get in with that guy anyway?” Michael asked, watching Ray and Ryan curl into each other once Jack was done.

            “Before I got a name for myself he took me in.” Ryan croaked, rubbing Ray’s side. The younger man knew this story and was drifting off. “Made me the mad man I am before I ran away.”

            “Then he wanted power.” Geoff nodded, smiling at Ryan. “We don’t blame you for anything buddy.”

            The others nodded, even Gavin as he avoided a light post. Ryan smiled and pulled Ray closer as the younger man finally fell asleep. “Thank you.” He whispered.

            “Time for bevs!” Gavin laughed, speeding towards the penthouse. The others laughed and Ryan smiled gently at all of them.

            Edgar had made him kill each of his friends. Well, he thought Ryan killed them. Geoff was first, Ryan knocked him out one night at the bar. He hid him in a safe house, leaving a note explaining everything in Geoff’s pocket.

            Jack was next, Geoff helped him with that one, covering for him when Edgar almost caught him just knocking the bearded man out. Michael and Gavin were easy to make look poisoned, he got them very drunk and then left them for Geoff to find later.

            Ray was the last and the hardest. Geoff left him notes telling him that they planned to attack while Edgar celebrated. He had to knock Ray out, however, and he nearly couldn’t do it. He had kissed Ray deeply before making him read the same note Ryan gave Geoff. He added at the end that he needed to knock Ray out so that if they check to see if he was really dead he would look it.

            Ray had started to say something when Ryan slammed the butt of his gun into his head. It was the worst thing he had ever done. He never wanted to hurt Ray, ever. It broke something in him to hurt Ray and he wasn’t acting when he was distracting Edgar. All of them knew it, even Ray.

            “Rye.” Ray said tiredly, smiling weakly at Ryan from their bed. Ryan was lying next to him.

            Ryan teared up again and kissed Ray gently. “I’m sorry my rose.”

            “It’s alright Rye.” Ray sighed, taking Ryan’s hand and hugging it to his chest. “I know.”


	147. I Belong to You by Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was dethroned and Ray was thrust into Kingship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHs5sYN7Ovg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan growled at the knights forcing him to his knees. He glared up at the new King, his old friend. Ray frowned down on Ryan, shifting uncomfortably on the throne, the crown nearly too big for him.

            “What is your sentence my lord?” That traitorous Geoff bowed to Ray. He was the one who lead the rebellion and the one pulling the strings. He placed Ray on the throne because the young man was easy to control.

            Ray frowned, glancing at Geoff before looking back at Ryan. He looked terrified and regretful. Ryan glared at the younger man half-heartedly. He cared too much about Ray to actually blame him for any of this.

            Geoff thought Ryan was an unfit king so he wanted to take over. The court wouldn’t stand a half-baked knight on the throne so he was using Ray. The young man was of high birth and intelligent, as well as generally a good man who cared about the peasantry as much as Ryan did. That was why Ryan trusted Ray’s opinion that was one reason why he fell in love with the younger man. He had no idea what Geoff was planning, he couldn’t have.

            “Let him go.” Ray said suddenly, shocking everyone in the court. His eyes were ablaze as he stood from the throne.

            Geoff moved to Ray’s side, frowning at him. “My lord, it would be wise to send him to death.” He said, glaring at Ryan.

            Ray didn’t look at Geoff he searched Ryan’s face for a moment before pulling away from Geoff. “I said, let him go. This isn’t right!” He shouted to the court, shooing the knights holding Ryan down away. He kneeled and smiled at Ryan.

            Ryan stared at Ray shocked, unsure what was going on. Surely Geoff had everyone in the court brainwashed, including Ray. The younger man was so afraid of speaking out of turn, why now? He leaned heavily against Ray as he was pulled to stand, his legs weak from being in the dungeon for so long.

            “Who stopped our enemies with merely his appearance?” Ray demanded of the court, holding Ryan tightly. “Who kept our people from starving?!”

            “He was going to kill us all!” Geoff interrupted the hushed voices discussing Ray’s words. “Remember?”

            “You are the traitor.” Ray spat at Geoff. “You told me he died when we were attacked, that was why I took the throne. I’m tired of you trying to control me!”

            Ryan watched Ray in amazement then smiled weakly. He rested his head on Ray’s shoulder. “You didn’t know that he was leading the rebellion?” He croaked, catching the courts attention.

            Ray glanced at Ryan then glared at Geoff. “Guards!” He ordered. “Arrest him!”

            The guards didn’t hesitate which seemed to surprise Geoff. Perhaps he wasn’t as in control as he thought. Ray smiled triumphantly as the guards surrounded Geoff and tried to detain him.

            The once great knight fought until he was overrun by guards. He was carried out of the room and the court turned to shouting. Ray scowled. “Silence!” He shouted and Ryan chuckled. “Anything Geoff said is a lie. We shall sort the matter of who is king when Ryan is back in good health!”

            No one in the court questioned Ray and they silently filed out with nods of agreement. Ryan chuckled weakly, leaning more against Ray. “Maybe you should just stay king.” He slurred, glaring at the crown on the younger man’s head.

            “Later.” Ray said gently, helping Ryan out of the room. “Once you’re better.”

            Ryan nodded and struggled to walk. He had been shackled to the floor in a small cage not big enough for him to even kneel in. He hadn’t eaten in a very long time although he wasn’t sure how long. Ray took them to Ryan’s old room which looked untouched.

            “I live here now but couldn’t bear to remove your things.” Ray said, laying Ryan down on the bed. “I cried for three days when they told me you were dead.”

            “Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Ryan laughed, catching Ray’s hand before the younger man could leave. “Thank you.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan, kneeling next to the bed. “I belong to you my liege.”

            Ryan frowned and tugged on Ray’s hand. “You belong to yourself.” He recited, they always said these things before leaving each other’s side. “Thank you Ray.”

            “You can always trust me.” Ray smiled, squeezing Ryan’s hand before leaving the room.

            The castle doctor fussed over Ryan for days until he was in better health. Multiple times Ray tried to get Ryan to take back the crown but Ryan refused. He watched how the castle preferred Ray over himself although he had never been a bad king. “The kingdom is within your capable hands Ray, I don’t want to wear the crown again.” He insisted as they walked the garden alone.

            “This is your crown though!” Ray insisted, holding the accursed metal between his hands. “I’m not the rightful owner.”

            Ryan sighed at the same old argument and took the crown from Ray. The younger man looked hopefully until Ryan put the crown behind his back. “Neither am I. The people always loved you more than they did me. You’re willing to make the right choice without a second thought and you have the court under your thumb. You own the throne.”

            Ray frowned but couldn’t argue. The court rarely argued with him and the people barely complained about how he ruled. They were in a great time of peace. Ryan smiled and placed his old crown in his saddle bag. While Ray struggled to come up with another excuse, he pulled a smaller, elegant crown of metal roses from his bag.

            Ray watched Ryan with wide eyes as he kneeled, holding the crown out to Ray. “You’re right. It wasn’t your crown but this one is.”

            Ray laughed lightly, pulling on Ryan’s arms. The older man rose and smiled gently as he placed the crown on Ray’s head. The beautiful silver vines sat perfectly in Ray’s dark hair. The red roses matched his colors.

            Ray smiled up at Ryan and shocked the older man with a kiss. Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ray and kissed back. He had planned to leave once Ray stopped fighting with him about the crown. He thought there was no purpose for him I the kingdom anymore. The kiss changed things.

            They pulled apart smiling, their foreheads resting together. “I belong to you.” Ryan whispered, lips barely ghosting over Ray’s.

            “And I to you.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan again. 


	148. Moondust by Jaymes Young, Celani Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was on the moon and Ray was on Earth. That was way too far for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_i-QS3Gwus
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stopped dead in the middle of the side walk yet again, his yes trained on the full moon. People angrily walked around him but he took no notice of them. It had only been three months but it felt like three years.

            As happy as he had been for Ryan, he had hoped that he wouldn’t be chosen to go to the moon. They were starting the foundations of a moon colony and Ryan was the head engineer for this trip. At the moment, they couldn’t spend more than six months in space at a time. As they left a new group would go up and pick up where they left off.

            Ryan was in the first group and would go again in two years when the rotation started up again. However, by that point Ray would be going with Ryan. They hoped that the colony would be functioning and ready for extra life. Those building would stay on the moon along with their families. Ray lucked out that he matched the health and fitness requirements to go. One of Ryan’s coworkers, Michael, his husband wasn’t fit for the journey at the moment and they were worried that they would be separated.

            Ray sighed and tore his gaze away. Ryan would be home in three more months, he had to remember that. Once he was home, he would have plenty of stories and they would begin Ray’s training. Ray smiled absently as he continued on walking toward an empty apartment.

            No matter how soon Ryan would return home, he still missed his voice and his smile. He missed his silly ideas and the way he would wrap his arms around him. He missed him yelling at him to not eat so much junk food. He missed playing games with him.

            Ray sighed and entered the apartment. It was so quiet that it was almost painful. Ray started to play Halo with the volume up as high as he could without annoying his neighbors. He was avoiding sleep, he couldn’t manage to get any without Ryan. He made it through three months already, he could make it through three more.

           

            Ryan stared at the Earth from his room’s window. They had started out by making living for the workers and had just finished all of them. They had artificial gravity as well as working plumbing.

            No matter how long Ryan stared at the Earth it never stopped being beautiful. His eyes traced a clear day in America and his heart ached dully. As soon as they landed and he saw the Earth he had wanted to tell Ray. He had even looked around for the younger man and only found Michael yelling at him to get to work.

            He had no doubt that Ray was currently playing video games in their apartment. He wondered if Ray thought it was as quiet on Earth as he thought it was on the moon. He missed Ray’s snark and sass. He missed holding the younger man close as he slept, he was hoping Ray was sleeping. He missed Ray sneaking junk food into their cart like he wouldn’t notice. He missed kissing him and holding him close.

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. Only three more months and then he would be home. Then he could pull Ray into his arms and kissed him breathless. They wouldn’t part again, Ray would be coming with him when they returned to the moon. He hoped Michael and Gavin would be with them, he knew Ray would like both men.

            Ryan sighed and climbed into his bed, imagining Ray beside him subconsciously. It was hard to fall asleep alone anymore.

 

            Ray was bouncing on his feet as he waited in the airport terminal. Ryan’s pod had landed in the Pacific Ocean and the Chinese had picked them up. Their plane had just landed and Ray was ecstatic. The families of the other astronauts were around him, on edge and waiting for their loved ones.

            Ray struggled to see over the crowd. “Are they coming?” He asked the tall man beside him. The Brit had accidentally tripped into him while rushing to the gate. They talked after the man finally stopped apologizing.

            “Yes!” Gavin said happily, disappearing into the crowd suddenly. Ray frowned and struggled to do the same. He searched through the crowd for the blue eyes he had been missing so badly.

            “Micoo!” Gavin shouted and Ray caught a glimpse of the Brit tackling a short man to the ground.

            “Gavin!” The man laughed, hugging Gavin tightly.

            Ray smiled and froze for only a moment when a familiar laugh reached him from the pair. He pushed through the crowd, running head first into Ryan.

            The older man saw him just in time to drop his bags and pick Ray up. They laughed and hugged tightly, Ray’s feet dangling inches from the ground.

            “I missed you Rye.” Ray sighed, leaning back to smile at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray as he set him firmly on the ground. “I missed you too.” Ryan sighed contently when they pulled apart.

            “Alright, there’s plenty of time for that later.” The man Gavin was attached to, laughed. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

            “Alright, alright.” Ryan smiled, keeping his arm tight around Ray’s waist. Ray took Ryan’s carry on while the older man wheeled his suitcase behind him.

            They piled into Ryan’s car, they had left it at the airport since Ray wouldn’t be needing it, and drove to a nearby restaurant. Michael and Ryan recounted their time in space while Ray and Gavin listened happily.

            Neither pair went a moment without touching each other somehow. By the time they were set to leave Gavin was basically in Michael’s lap while Ray was curled tightly into Ryan’s side.

            Ryan drove Michael and Gavin home before going to their apartment. As soon as the door closed, Ray had Ryan pinned to the door in a deep kiss.

            Ryan smiled and kissed back, easily flipping their positions. They both missed the contact and holding each other. Ryan missed his own bed that had a nice mixture of his and Ray’s scents. They spent the night wrapped up in each other’s pleasure, remapping skin.

            Ryan nuzzled his head into Ray’s neck when they were finished. He held Ray tightly, wanting nothing more than to stay just like that for a few days. Ray played with Ryan’s hair, kissing his head and keeping him close.


	149. Your Fault from Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They angered a giant and now they were running for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyZ1z4MKuz0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “This is entirely your fault!” Ryan insisted as they ran for their lives from the giant. The monster was screaming and cursing after them, crushing houses and trees.

            “I resent that but will not deny it!” Ray shouted as he dodged a cart moving slowly down the road that they were fleeing down.

            “Exactly!” Ryan groaned, patting the man driving the cart’s leg to get his attention. “Giant!” He shouted to the old man.

            The man frowned then jumped with his cart as the giant’s foot hit the ground next to the cart. The horse started and whinnied in fear. It broke free from the cart, leaving the old man safe behind them.

            Ryan saw the horse and grabbed Ray around the waist. The younger man yelped as Ryan grabbed onto the horse and pulled them up onto its back. “What are we going to do?!” Ray asked, looking back at the giant as Ryan steered the horse by its hair, keeping one arm around Ray.

            “I don’t know! How do you kill a giant?!” Ryan asked, spurring the horse on.

            “Can you kill a giant?!” Ray asked, eyes widening. “Move faster!”

            Ryan glanced back and willed the horse faster just as the giant’s foot came down too close behind them. “The ravine!” Ryan gasped, sending the horse down a rarely traveled road.

            “What?!” Ray gasped, holding on tighter to Ray.

            “We’ll drop it down the ravine!” Ryan explained, glancing back to make sure the giant was still following.

            Ray nodded, watching the giant in fear. “We shouldn’t have been greedy!”

            “We were needy!” Ryan countered as he paused for a moment to read the signs. He had never been down to the ravine.

            “We didn’t need the harp!” Ray argued, tugging on Ryan’s shirt. “Ryan!”

            “This way!” Ryan spurred the horse down the right road in time for the giant to crush the sign. “Shit!”

            “Where did that second bean stalk come from anyway?!” Ray groaned, holding onto Ryan like his life depended on it –which it really did - as the horse leaped over a small dip in the road.

            “We’ll figure that out later!” Ryan smiled when he saw the edge of the ravine. “Wait.” He said, frowning in panic.

            “What?” Ray asked, looking up at Ryan.

            “I have no idea how we’re getting it down there.” Ryan frowned, the ravine fast approaching.

            “Ryan!” Ray wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist and hid his face in his chest. They were going to die, either by falling or by being crushed.

            Ryan panted, glancing back at the giant. He scowled, determined to keep them alive. He got as close as he dared to the ravine before suddenly changing directions. The horse snorted angrily at him and the giant groaned. “Ray!”

            Ray looked up at Ryan then looked at the giant. The monster was chasing them but was too close to the edge of the ravine. The earth was crumbling under the monster. “It’ll fall!” He laughed then he saw the earth breaking closer to them. “Ryan!”

            Ryan cursed and urged the horse faster as the giant slid into the very deep ravine. The horse whinnied in panic as the ground under it became loose. Ryan steered the horse away from the ravine.

            Ray clung tightly to Ryan gritting his teeth. Ryan laughed as they made it away from the ravine, just in time. The horse stopped short, nearly throwing them off. Ray looked at the ravine and laughed.

            Ryan leaned forward onto Ray, holding the younger man tightly and laughing. “We’re alive!”

            “We’re alive!” Ray cheered, grabbing Ryan’s face and kissing him sloppily. Ryan smiled and held him tighter, kissing him back.

            They pulled apart panting and smiling like idiots. “Right, so that second bean stalk.” Ray said, leaning into Ryan. “Where did it come from?”

            “I have no idea.” Ryan sighed, spurring the horse back toward the road. “We only had one bean which we used to steal the gold.”

            “Right and then we found the second stalk and went up for the hen and the harp.” Ray nodded, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “But we only had one bean so there’s no way we made the second stalk.”

            “No we had two.” Ryan corrected, trying to remember what happened to it. “Geoff took it.”

            “So it’s Geoff’s fault?” Ray asked with a frown.

            “Well, I don’t know. He could have done anything with it.” Ryan sighed, heading back towards where the bean stalk was. “We need to get rid of that bean stalk before we figure out where it came from.”

            Ray nodded and sighed. “I’m exhausted.” He complained.

            Ryan chuckled and kissed his head. “Well we just ran for about two miles.” He rubbed Ray’s head.

            Ray smiled and moved closer to Ryan. “I’m glad we’re alive.”

            “So am I.” Ryan smiled, relaxing as they rode. “But this is still your fault.”

            “Shut up!” Ray laughed, hiding his face further into Ryan’s chest. 


	150. Sleeping With a Friend by Neon Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was the plus one for a blind date. Thank god the guy he was paired with was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JanwNCnsBJg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan smiled awkwardly at the young man sitting across from him. Ryan was Michael’s and Geoff’s plus one on this triple date to a bar. They had all arrived and gotten a table together but Michael and Gavin disappeared to dance. He had no idea where Geoff and Griffon were. That just left Ryan with a young man he didn’t know.

            The man had been introduced to him as Ray and Ryan would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. Ray was handsome and had a cute smile. He hadn’t talked much since the date had started but he was funny and peaked Ryan’s interest. Too bad Ryan was just too awkward for this.

            Ray looked just as uncomfortable as Ryan. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, staring intensely at his glass of soda. He kept glancing up at Ryan just as Ryan glanced at him. They would blush awkwardly and look away to reevaluate their life choices.

            Ryan bit his lip and took a deep breath. He had to break this awkwardness. “I’m glad you don’t drink as well.” He said, smiling awkwardly at Ray. “This is much nicer having someone else sober around.”

            Ray gave Ryan the cutest smile he had ever seen. “Yeah, Gavin usually drags me out just so he doesn’t have to be drunk and alone.”

            Ryan chuckled and glanced at the dance floor. Michael and Gavin were basically having sex on the dance floor. _Really it’s an orgy since that’s how all of the dancers are._ He thought before being startled by Ray laughing.

            He looked at the younger man in confusion. “What?” He asked.

            “You were thinking out loud.” Ray smiled cutely again. “It is like an orgy, huh?”

            Ryan blushed, cursing his bad habits. He smiled at Ray, glad that he had amused the younger man instead of weird him out. “That’s exactly what it is.” He said, getting the laugh he was hoping for.

            “Do you play games?” Ray suddenly asked when it got quiet between them again.

            “Fuck yeah.” Ryan said, maybe a little too quickly. He blushed and shrugged. “Not much else to do.”

            Ray smiled and nodded. “I hear you.” He laughed and Ryan was pretty sure that if he could hear and see Ray be happy for the rest of his days, he would have a complete life.

            They talked endlessly about games and agreed to putting Ray’s gloating to the test. The younger man didn’t seem like he was afraid of his lies and Ryan wondered for a moment if his own skills were as he boasted.

            Ray ordered food, claiming that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Ryan scolded him when he could hear Ray’s stomach over the vibrations of the music. “You should eat.”

            “I forget.” Ray smiled sheepishly, eyes lighting up at the basket of fries set in front of him. The fries, cheese, and ground beef were piled high and Ray dug right in.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head when Ray seemed to remember he was there and tried to eat neatly. “Dig in.” He said, stealing one of the fries. “You’re probably starving.”

            Ray paused for only a moment before diving back into his food. Ryan laughed and kept Ray supplied with napkins. He wasn’t at all shocked that Ray finished the entire thing by himself. Ryan had snitched a few times of course, but not enough to actually help devour the entire thing.

            Ray cleaned his fingers and Ryan smiled gently, reaching across and cupping Ray’s jaw to wipe some cheese off of the younger man’s lips. Ray froze and Ryan panicked, not moving his hand.

            Ray looked at Ryan then smiled against his thumb. Ryan blushed and smiled back, pulling his hand away. “Sorry.” He said as Ray whipped his mouth clean.

            “It’s fine.” Ray said, bumping Ryan’s foot with his.

            Ryan smiled and put his foot on top of Ray’s, getting the younger man to laugh. They started to talk again, leaning towards each other and their feet tangled together. Ryan loved watching Ray laugh and talk. His eyes were bright and he had interesting thoughts.

            The table was long but not very wide. They were leaning close enough together that they could talk at a normal volume and hear each other. Their foreheads were nearly touching and they were pretty lost in each other’s eyes when the others returned, startling them apart.

            Geoff and Griffon were leaning against Ryan, drunk off their asses. Michael and Gavin were just as bad but they were sweaty from dancing. Ray was trying to push them off while Ryan was humoring Geoff and Griffon for the moment.

            “You two have been here this entire time?!” Geoff slurred, laughing. He somehow managed to push Ryan out of the booth.

            Ryan scowled and turned around in time to catch Ray as Michael and Gavin basically threw him from his seat so they could make out. “Go dance!” Griffon laughed, before kissing Geoff senseless.

            Ray and Ryan rolled their eyes at their friends before glancing at each other. Ryan still has his arms around Ray’s shoulder to balance him and neither of them were inclined to change that for the moment.

            “One dance?” Ryan had to shout over the music.

            Ray bit his lip, blushing lightly. “Alright but I’m shit at dancing!” He laughed, taking Ryan’s hand when it was offered to him.

            Ryan pulled Ray onto the dance floor and pulled him close so no one could get between them. He placed his hands on Ray’s hips and got them into the beat of the music. Ray smiled and put his hands on Ryan’s shoulders.

            Once into the beat, Ryan was shocked that Ray took the lead a bit, pulling Ryan into somewhat dirty dancing. _‘Can’t dance’ his nice little ass._ Ryan thought to himself, squeezing said ass when Ray thought himself cheeky grinding against Ryan.

            Ray _squeaked_ audibly – to Ryan – and the older man laughed. Ray pouted and Ryan just smirked back. They kept dancing pressed together and ignoring the other dancers around them. Ryan watched Ray’s mouth part slightly to breathe easier. His glasses were slightly fogged and his hair was a mess.

            Their eyes found each other and they both knew that they were looking each other over. Ryan smiled and met Ray halfway in a short, awkward kiss that was nearing perfection. They pulled apart dazed before hastily kissing again.

            Their movements had all but stopped as they kissed, Ray’s fingers in Ryan’s hair and the older man’s arms wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist. They pulled back from the kiss, resting their foreheads together as they picked up the music again.

            Ryan smiled and kissed along Ray’s jaw. “What to come to my place for video games?” He breathed into Ray’s ear to be heard, not really meaning anything by it.

            Ray shuddered against Ryan and laughed into his ear. “Only you could make playing video games sound hot.” He panted into Ryan’s ear and it was his turn to shudder.

            Ryan laughed and pulled Ray out of the crowd. Their friends were still making out but Ryan got Geoff’s attention long enough to tell them that they were on their own for a ride. Geoff nodded that he didn’t care and Ryan pulled Ray out of the bar.

            They both breathed in the cool night air in relief, smiling at each other. Ryan pulled Ray to his car and they did go play video games. Somewhere around six in the morning they passed out cuddled into each other.


	151. Scar Tissue by The Red Hot Chilipeppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan liked to get away from the castle by disappearing into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvAn8PzM-c8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched his hawk fly around the forest, hunting for mice. He smiled and walked slowly along, Edgar keeping up with him. The hawk flew gracefully through the trees suddenly diving when he caught sight of his pray.

            Ryan smiled and headed for the crest of the mountain where the trees cleared and he could overlook the kingdom. He and Edgar both liked sitting there for hours, sharing the view. Edgar screeched and flew at Ryan.

            Frowning, Ryan raised his arm and Edgar landed, claws digging into the leather arm guard. Ryan gently petted the hawks head as he slowly edged up Ryan’s arm to sit on his shoulder, the leather completely covering his arm.

            “Something the matter?” Ryan asked, Edgar usually hunted the entire way up to the crest. “See something?”

            Edgar screeched again, head twisting to look to Ryan’s right. He stopped walking and followed the hawk’s gaze. He could make out the rack of a deer in the distance and relaxed. “It’s just a deer Edgar.” Ryan chuckled, petting the hawk’s soft stomach.

            Ryan continued walking but Edgar ruffled his feathers in distress. He cawed definitely, launching from Ryan’s shoulder and flying towards the buck. Ryan frowned and watched the hawk land on the buck’s antlers, the beast attempting to look up at the bird.

            “Edgar!” Ryan called, moving toward the two, hoping to startle the deer away. He paused in his steps when he heard a laugh, a man coming to stand beside the deer.

            “Who are you?” The man asked, offering Edgar his arm. Ryan picked up his pace, frowning. Edgar had been his hawk for years and he was very protective of him.

            Edgar cawed at the man before taking off and flying toward Ryan. The man watched the hawk before looking at Ryan. He smiled kindly at them, wrapping his arm around the deer’s neck. “Are you the bird’s master?” He asked Ryan as Edgar landed on his arm once again.

            “I am.” Ryan said, coming closer and looking the man over. He was a head shorter than Ryan, dark hair short and beard well-trimmed. His brown eyes sparkled in the beams of light that filled the forest. The deer snorted at Ryan, black nose flaring. Black eyes decided Ryan was a threat as well-cared for hooves pawed the ground.

            Ryan stopped short as the deer bared his rack at him. Edgar, now sitting on Ryan’s shoulder, screeched at the buck. His wings spread and shifting form foot to foot to make himself bigger. “Whoa there Pat.” Ray soothed the deer, patting its neck.

            Ryan petted Edgar’s stomach again and frowned. “I was under the oppression that no one lived this far into the woods.” He said, eyeing the deer cautiously.

            “You didn’t look very hard then.” The man laughed, coming between Ryan and the deer. He hugged the deer’s neck, the beast resting it’s head on the man’s shoulder. “What are you doing here then?”

            “We like going to the crest.” Ryan said, smiling slightly. This man seemed to have just as strong of a connection to the buck as he had to Edgar. “Edgar likes to hunt as well.” The hawk cawed in agreement, folding his wings again.

            “Really? I’m surprised we haven’t met sooner.” The man laughed, rubbing Pat’s muzzle. “That’s where we’re headed. You wouldn’t mind some company then?”

            “If I knew this companies name.” Ryan said, offering the man his gloved hand. “I’m Ryan of Achievement.”

            “I’m Ray, no fancy titles here.” The man chuckled, taking Ryan’s hand in a firm shake. “I’ve lived in these woods since I was born.”

            “Really? Where?” Ryan asked, heading back toward the path he had worn into the woods.

            “A cabin not far from here. I’ve been fending for myself for years, haven’t needed to go into the city for a long time.” Ray said, following Ryan to the path. Pat followed close behind, huffing at Ryan again. “I have Pat so it’s not too bad.”

            “I’m surprised you managed to tame a deer.” Ryan chuckled, patting Edgar’s feet when the hawk cawed at Pat.

            “My father found her wounded and without her mother when I was still young. We grew up together.” Ray explained, patting Pat’s neck. “She helps me look for herbs.”

            Ryan nodded, smiling at the man. “Is your father still around?”

            “No. He died ten years ago.” Ray sighed but waved off the sympathy on Ryan’s face. “It’s alright. How did you tame the hawk?”

            “I raised Edgar since he hatched.” Ryan smiled as Edgar realized who they were talking about and rubbed his head against Ryan’s. “I was being taught how to act as the royal hawk keeper.”

            “Royal hawk keeper?” Ray asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically. “What the hell do you do?”

            “I’m a knight who controls a hawk.” Ryan explained with a shrug and chuckle. He patted the sword on his hip. “The hawk is sacred to the royal family.”

            Ray nodded. “Ah I see.” He smiled, looking ahead. They were nearing the crest of the mountain and there was more sunlight leaking to the ground. “You seem rather important then. Why are you walking around here alone then?”

            “I like to be alone.” Ryan shrugged. “Well, more like I want to be away from the court sometimes.”

            Ray nodded thoughtfully, stopping just short of the tree line. “Pat and I can leave then.” He said, sounding saddened by the idea. “If you’d rather be alone.”

            “No, you’re fine.” Ryan chuckled, waving for Ray to continue following. “A fresh face is always welcome.”

            Ray smiled and quickly followed Ryan out onto the crest, a large clearing overlooking the kingdom of Achievement. The view was breathtaking and calming. Edgar cawed happily, launching from Ryan’s arm and sailing out into the open. Pat ran out into the clearing, dropping to the ground and rolling around in the dirt.

            Ray and Ryan both laughed, sharing fond smiles. Ryan went to his usual spot, a large stump of an ancient tree. The tree itself was gone but the stump remained, decomposing and growing new life. He sat in a nook of the stump big enough for the two of them to squeeze in together. Ray sat next to Ryan and sighed contently.

            They sat in silence for a long time, just enjoying the view. Eventually Edgar returned, perching himself on the stump next to Ryan and Pat laid at Ray’s feet. “I know you come here to get away from the city.” Ray said suddenly, Ryan turning to look at him lazily. “But can you tell me about it? I’ve only seen a small part of it and the view from here.”

            Ryan smiled and launched into the rant he always had prepared but no one ever asked for. He told Ray everything about the city, pausing to explain a concept that was beyond Ray’s previous understanding of the world. He went on and on until the sun began to sink in front of them and he had to stop himself.

            “I should go back to the Castle.” Ryan said sheepishly, gesturing towards the sun. “I’m sorry about that.”

            Ray frowned for a moment before smiling at Ryan. “Its fine, I wish you could say more. I never knew any of that.”

            “Well, I come here once a week.” He offered and Ray’s eyes light up in excitement. “Some time and day.”

            “I’ll meet you here then!” Ray said happily, hopping up and bowing towards Ryan. “See you then.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded. He offered to walk Ray home but he refused, promising that he would make it home before dark. Ryan returned to the castle long after the sun had fallen, smiling the entire trip.

            Exactly a week later he returned to the mountain, excited to see Ray. He had thought about the younger man the entire time they were apart. Perhaps this time he could learn something about him.

            When Ryan reached the crest, Ray and Pat were already there. The younger man waved excitedly at Ryan and patted the spot next to him. Ryan laughed and joined Ray and they instantly started talking. Ryan finished his rant before too long and asked Ray about himself.

            “There’s not much to say.” Ray shrugged, playing with the sleeve of his shirt. “My family has always lived out here and fended for ourselves. I think it’s just preference, no real reason.”

            “I can understand that.” Ryan nodded, leaning back against the stump. “Do you want to stay out here?”

            “I do, I prefer it. From what you’ve said, I doubt I would like the kingdom very much.” Ray laughed petting Pat’s head.

            “Then you must have some interesting stories.” Ryan insisted, smiling at Ray. “I want to hear a bit about you.”

            Ray blushed lightly before chuckling and nodding. Ryan listening with complete interest and excitement as Ray told story after story about his time in the woods with his father. He even told Ryan about the stories his father told him when he was young. Ryan drank in every word, loving the way Ray’s voice changed with the story and the glint in his eyes.

            Like their first meeting, they promised to meet again at the same time as the sun began to sink in the sky. They continued meeting for weeks and months. They traded stories, absolutely fascinated in each other. They thought about nothing but the other when they were apart, wishing for the days to move faster.

            “You’re master’s hawk really did this?” Ray asked in amazement as he ran his fingers over the scars covering Ryan’s chest and back.

“Not all of them were the hawk.” Ryan admitted with a gentle smile. He usually never showed anyone his scars but Ray had asked and Ryan happily complied.

            “That’s awful.” Ray frowned, his fingers gently tracing one of the longer scars, running from his chest to his back over his shoulder.

            “It’s in the past. My master is dead and I took his place.” Ryan said, watching Ray and loving the feeling of the younger man’s fingers on his skin. They were so cool and calming.

            Edgar was sleeping perched on Pat’s antlers as the dear slept at Ray’s feet, huffing into the grass. Ray looked up at Ryan and smiled that smile that made Ryan’s chest tighten and stomach spin.

            “That’s good.” Ray said, pulling his fingers away and Ryan missed the contact. “I doubt I would like that man.”

            “No, you wouldn’t.” Ryan laughed, pulling his shirt back on. “He wouldn’t have liked you either, he hated sarcasm.”

            Ray smiled wickedly and Ryan laughed. He didn’t bother with his arm guard yet. They just relaxed in each other’s presence. Ray leaned against Ryan and he put his arm around the younger man’s shoulders.

            They smiled contently, the sun was a few hours away from sinking so they still had plenty of time together. Ryan looked down at Ray and bit his lip. He promised himself that he would try today so he was going to.

            “Ray?” Ryan said softly, smiling when brown eyes met his own blue ones.

            “Yeah?” Ray asked and fuck, they were nearly too close but yet not close enough.

            All of Ryan’s words died on his tongue and he knew there was one action that he could use that was sure to work. He gently pressed his lips to Ray’s who froze for only a moment before kissing back.

            Ryan’s arm slid to rest on Ray’s waist as Ray curled his fingers in Ryan’s shirt. They parted for only a moment before kissing again. They finally pulled apart smiling, foreheads resting together.

            “About time.” Ray chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

            “So much sarcasm.” Ryan laughed, pulling Ray closer so that he was almost in his lap. “I really should have done that sooner though.”

            “Yes, you should have.” Ray said, kissing Ryan yet again.

            They shared kisses and words until the sun began to set. Ray glared at the glowing orb and Ryan laughed. “I don’t have to return to the castle tonight.” He said airily, loving how Ray’s eyes grew wide and bright.

            “Then you’re staying with me.” Ray decided without a second thought, taking Ryan’s hand and leading them to his home. Edgar and Pat stayed in the small stable outside the house. Once inside the small cabin they were holding each other and kissing again.

            They spent the night curled around each other. Ryan would have to leave in the morning but that didn’t matter. All they needed was the warmth of the other and the loving smiles they shared as they laid in Ray’s bed holding each other close.


	152. How to by a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray fucked up and now Ryan was pestering him. Ray couldn't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5urehEsJ0uI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ray moved quietly down the hallway of the base they were ransacking. They were competition to the Fake AH Crew and that couldn’t stand. They were going to blow the place sky high so each of them were tasked with putting bombs all over different parts of the building. Ray only had one more bomb to place.

            Ray held onto his pink pistol and glanced around a corner. The last spot he was to place a bomb just had to be guarded, didn’t it? Sighing, Ray quickly turned the corner and shot at the two men guarding the group’s supply of ammo.

            The men were easy to take out, he was glad he saved his last two bullets in the cartage. Just as he was reloading, a big burly man turned the corner and charged for Ray after realizing what happened.

            Ray cursed and fumbled with his gun, the cartage slipping from his fingers and clattering to the ground just as the man pinned Ray to the ground and punched him hard in the jaw. Ray was dazed long enough for the man to continue wailing away at Ray’s body. He felt a rib crack but not break. His brain snapped out of its stupor and he threw his arms up to protect his face and chest.

            The man was panicked and thought of nothing but to keep punching Ray. There was the sickening snap of a bone breaking and Ray growled in pain. The man pulled back one final punch to knock Ray out when a bullet buried itself into his head and he fell to the side.

            Ray hissed in pain as he pushed the man off with his good arm. He cradled his left arm to his chest as Geoff ran over to him. “What the fuck happened?”

            “I fucked up.” Ray spat out some blood before coughing and spitting more out.

            “No shit.” Geoff sighed, tossing the last sticky bomb into the supply room before helping Ray to his feet. “Come on, we need to get you out of here.”

            Ray nodded numbly, hobbling slightly as his hip screamed in pain. The man had been random in his punches. One of Ray’s ribs had to be fractured, his arm was broken, he was covered in bruises, his lip was split, and his lungs burned badly.

            Michael and Gavin were already at the meeting point just outside the base behind another building. Gavin was perched on the hood of their getaway van while Michael leaned next to him. They smiled then frowned as Ray and Geoff approached them.

“What the fuck happened?” Michael demanded, looking Ray over.

            “I fucked up.” Ray rasped, trying not to shake where he stood. He just wanted to lay down, take some pain killers, and go to sleep.

            “No shit, what happened though?” Michael frowned, shaking his head.

            “Guy jumped me.” Ray sighed, wincing as he shifted his hold on his broken arm.

            “We need Jack!” Gavin squawked worriedly.

            “For what?” Jack asked as he walked over to the van, eyes landing on Ray. “Holy shit!”

            “Let’s drop it for now.” Ray begged. It was bad enough that he let this happen to himself, he didn’t need the others reminding him or worrying about him.

            “ _Who did it?_ ”

            Ray winced and sighed. So much for keeping the others from babying him. He turned to look at Ryan who was stalking over to them. His eyes were ablaze, trained on Ray’s face and tracing the bruises and black eye that were swelling up.

            “Ryan, calm down. I already killed the guy.” Geoff sighed, not moving to stop Ryan. They all knew that Ray was Ryan’s soft spot. They weren’t anything, although Ray wanted to be, the younger man was just Ryan’s favorite. The one he would keep alive at the end of the day.

            “I’m fine Rye.” Ray sighed. “I’m just a bit ruffed up.”

            Ryan took Ray’s face into his hands gently, inspecting the bruising and blood dripping from his lip. He looked at Ray’s arm before gently tracing Ray’s shoulders and sides looking for more wounds.

            Ray bit back a whimper and stepped out of Ryan’s hands because everything fucking hurt. The mad man’s eyes blazed behind the mask before he looked at the building. “Oh no you fucking don’t.” Geoff scowled, pushing all of them toward the van. “We’re already blowing them up, don’t fuck this up by running back in.”

            Ryan didn’t say anything he just followed the others into the van, kneeling in front of Ray and taking the medical kit from Jack. None of them intervened, rather liking their heads were they were.

            Ray sighed and let Ryan clean up his face and temporarily set his arm. Ray struggled to pull his shirt off and ended up letting Ryan help him. Ryan easily found where Ray’s rib was cracked just as an explosion rocked their van.

            The others cheered while Ray smiled. Ryan hadn’t even been shaken by the explosion, continuing to check and patch up Ray. His fingers were extremely gently for a mad man. Ray watching Ryan’s eyes soften and harden behind the mask and his heart started to ache.

            There was really one rule in their world; never get romantically attached. It was a weakness and they barely had time for that shit. However, Ray couldn’t stop himself from falling for Ryan. Although he was insane, Ryan was also a giant fucking teddy bear who was just a bit weird.

            Ray suspected that they others knew about his feelings but none of them said anything because all of them knew that Ryan would never go for it. He had expressed multiple times that Ray was just his favorite. If it came down to it, he would kill all of them except for Ray. That was it. He enjoyed Ray as a person but wasn’t exactly attached. If Ray was walking and talking after getting the shit beat out of him or after a bullet, then Ryan would care about him. If he died it was no big deal. That was probably the part that hurt Ray the most.

            Ray slid his shirt on once Ryan was finished. He cradled his arm in his lap and refused to look at Ryan. The masked man sat next to Ray, close enough for their shoulders to touch. Neither of them spoke as their friends bantered and laughed.

            When they returned to their penthouse, Ray slid left the van without a word to anyone and went straight to his room. He had some intense painkillers in his night stand and he didn’t feel like dealing with the others at the moment. He had fucked up and his heart was burning more than his lungs.

            Before Ray could knock back the pills with a gulp of warm water from a water bottle he had left on his nightstand, Ryan just entered his room. “You’re going to see Caleb.” He said gruffly, staring Ray down.

            “I’m fine.” Ray sighed, rolling the pills in his hand. “I just want to sleep.”

            “You were coughing up blood.” Ryan said, striding forward and taking the pills and water from Ray’s hand. “You’re arm also needs set.”

            Ray took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. A combination of disappointed and heartbroken was working against him, however. “I’m fine. It can wait until after I wake up.”

            “No, it can’t.” Ryan insisted, taking the pill bottle completely and pocketing it. “Come on.”

            “Why the fuck do you care?!” Ray roared, standing and glaring at Ryan through the mask. The older man took a step back in shock. “I fucked up. I’m a little injured. It’s nothing! Just give me my pills and fuck off!”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long moment before sighing. “I’m not going to do that.” He said slowly, like Ray was a small child.

            That just fueled Ray’s anger more. He had enough. He didn’t need this, he didn’t need to be cared about just because Ryan fancied keeping him around. “Then _move._ ” He snarled, pushing past Ryan and heading for the door. He had an apartment in the city just in case he ever needed it.

            “Where are you going?” Ryan pestered, following Ray. The other’s watched them with wide eyes from the kitchen table where they were celebrating a successful job. None of them had ever heard Ray yell before.

            “Does it fucking matter?” Ray spat, heading for the door. “Fuck off, Ryan.”

            “You need to go see Caleb.” Ryan insisted and if Ray’s entire body wasn’t screaming in pain, Ray would have punched him.

            “Fuck. _Off._ ” Ray snapped at Ryan with one final glare before throwing open the door and slamming it shut. He thought he saw hurt and worry in Ryan’s eyes before shutting the door but he didn’t care. He just wanted some good pain killers and a comfortable bed.

            Ray hobbled down to the garage, trying to decide what vehicle would be the least effort to drive. He fumbled into his Bifta just sitting in the driver’s seat as his vision swam for a moment.

            He struggled into a proper driving position before starting the car. He rested his head against the headrest for a moment, his head was killing him and he felt nauseous.

            “You can’t even drive.” Ryan said gentle from beside Ray and the younger man didn’t even grunt or move in response. “Ray, come on. You need to go see Caleb, then you can sleep.”’

            “Why the fuck do you care?” Ray sneered, cracking his eyes open to glare at Ryan. The mad man was without his mask and face paint, black and red smudges were smeared on his cheeks.

            Ryan frowned but didn’t answer and Ray snorted. Ray fumbled for the gear shift, gritting his teeth when pushing the break peddle in hurt like hell. “Ray.” Ryan sighed, reaching out for Ray.

            Ray recoiled away from Ryan, pain pooling water in his eyes. The Bifta wasn’t even out of park yet, God did he feel useless. “What part of ‘fuck off’, do you not get?” Ray spat at the older man. “You don’t give two shits, I don’t understand why you’re so fucking persistent about this.”

            “Because I do care.” Ryan snarled, startling Ray. He turned the Bifta off and threw the keys away. He picked Ray up, cradling him gently to his chest before heading for an old pickup truck that none of them knew why Ryan insist they keep.

            Ray ached too much to struggle, letting Ryan set him into the passenger’s seat before getting into the driver’s side. They drove in silence, Ray still shocked and Ryan gritting his teeth.  “I don’t believe you.” Ray whispered when they stopped at Caleb’s apartment. Ryan froze halfway through shutting off the truck.

            “I don’t know what to tell you then.” Ryan scowled, turning the truck off and opening the door.

            Ray frowned and let himself be carried into the apartment. Caleb fussed over him for two hours, setting his arm properly and taking care of his cracked rib. Ray and Ryan didn’t stop glaring at each other the entire time. Caleb either didn’t notice or chose not to comment, he wasn’t dumb so Ray figured he just wanted to keep his head.

            As Caleb wrapped his chest up Ryan’s face suddenly softened and he just looked worried. Ray frowned, startled by the change. Did he really want to believe Ryan? Yes, he really fucking did, but should he? He didn’t know.

            Caleb gave Ray weaker pain killers than he would have wanted but he took them anyway. Before he could even think about standing, Ryan was had picked him up and was carrying him back to the truck.

            Ray chose not to complain, resting his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck. “Why do you care?” Ray asked quietly when he was set back down in the passenger’s seat.

            Ryan paused and looked at Ray. The younger man’s eyes were welled with tears he didn’t want to let fall. Ray felt broken and lost and he hated it. He just wanted to go back to thinking Ryan would never love him, things were easier then.

            Ryan smiled gently at Ray and kissed his temple. “Because I love you.” He said softly before closing the door and getting into the driver’s seat.

            Ray froze, watching Ryan with wide eyes before scowling and grabbing Ryan’s arm. With strength neither of them was expecting, Ray pulled Ryan into a messy kiss. “Do it right asshole.” He said with a watery smile when they parted.

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray again properly. “I’m sorry.” He said, lips ghosting over Ray’s.

            “Make it up to me by staying in bed with me while I sleep.” Ray nodded, letting Ryan go and sinking into his seat. “I’m exhausted.”

            Ryan laughed and drove them to his apartment instead of the penthouse which Ray was grateful for. He was in no mood to deal with the others at the moment. Ryan carried him in, making sure he took the proper amount of pills.

            They curled up on the bed, Ryan careful not to cause Ray more pain. Ray smiled dizzily, the pain killers kicking in and making his head spin. Ryan chuckled and gently carded his fingers through Ray’s hair until he fell asleep.


	153. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had a bad habit of bringing home strays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DTLcR5awn0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan jumped from the fire escape of the building he was hiding in. He smiled to himself from behind his mask and shouldered his duffle of stolen money. He rolled his shoulders before heading for the mouth of the alleyway.

            D-don’t move!” A weak voice called out after him.

            Ryan frowned and turned around and looked at a young man in baggy, ratty clothes. He held a knife shakily and he wobbled where he stood. Was this man really trying to steal from him? Even the homeless should know who he was.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “You’re way out of your league kid.” He said calmly, he respected the man’s bravery so he didn’t want to kill him unless he gave him a reason to.

            The man deflated, dropping his knife. “You were supposed to shoot me.” He said quietly, sinking to his knees because they couldn’t hold him anymore.

            Ryan frowned and glanced behind him at the mouth of the alleyway. Ryan was by no means a good man but he had a bad habit of picking up strays. Of course, that usually meant animals, but this man reminded him about the few cats he managed to pick up. They’ll do anything because they have nothing to lose.

            “I’m not going to shoot you, kid.” Ryan sighed, his decision made right then. “What’s your name?”

            The man didn’t look up, wasn’t even listening to Ryan anymore. The mad man frowned, sighing and walking carefully over to the man. He didn’t move, even when Ryan touch his shoulder. The man’s eyes looked dead and exhausted. He was extremely pale and his hair seemed to be falling out.

            Ryan frowned and gently picked the man up. He passed out as soon as his head rested against Ryan’s chest. He ignored the smell and started walking toward his apartment.

Without embarrassment, Ryan stripped the man of all of his clothes and got him cleaned up. Scars covered his body and new and old cuts were all infected. Ryan cleaned and patched up the man’s wounds, searching his apartment for food he could easily digest.

            Ryan’s German Shepard, one of the few strays he decided to keep, whined at him. “Edgar, go keep him company.” Ryan ordered the dog. Edgar’s ears shot up and he ran into the room the man was sleeping in.

            Ryan smiled after the dog, glancing at the cat who was staring at him from the counter. “Back again are we?” He smiled at the feline. The cat came and went as she pleased, Ryan hadn’t even bothered to name her.

            The cat meowed at him, jumping down and disappearing into the living room. Ryan shook his head and brought a bottle of water and a box of crackers into the guest room. Edgar was laying curled into the man’s side, his head under the man’s hand.

            Ryan smiled fondly at the dog and set the food on the night stand. He went into the bathroom to clean up. He pulled his mask off and washed the face paint away. He doubted the man would handle his mask or face paint well when he woke up.

            A strangled yell made Ryan chuckle as Edgar whined and the man cursed. Ryan sighed when a thud reached his ears and he quickly reentered the room. The man was staring at Edgar in horror, the dog wagging his tail excitedly.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “Edgar, living room.” Ryan said, making the man yelp as Edgar leaped off the bed to follow the order. “Sorry about that, he likes to care for people.” He told the man gently.

            The man was shaking and looked at Ryan fearfully. He was only wearing an old pair of Ryan’s boxers and his fingers rubbed the gauze wrapped around his rips. “W-where am I?”

            “My home.” Ryan said, offering the man his hand. “I wasn’t going to shoot you but I wasn’t going to leave you there either. You have guts, kid.”

            The man stared at Ryan’s hand for a moment before taking it. He wobbled on his feet, leaning into Ryan’s arm when it was offered to him. “My name’s Ray. Sorry for the inconvenience, I’ll leave soon.” He said like he was reading from a card.

            “Nah, you’re staying.” Ryan chuckled, making Ray sit on the bed. “I’m Ryan.”

            Ray frowned confused at Ryan, watching him uncap the water bottle and open the cracker box. “You’re actually going to help me?” He asked nervously.

            “Yep.” Ryan nodded, pressing the bottle into Ray’s hand. “You might be useful.”

            Ray bit his lip before chugging the bottle. Ryan winced and hoped that didn’t end poorly. “When’s the last time you ate?” He asked Ray, holding one cracked out to him when he surfaced from the now empty bottle.

            “Yesterday.” Ray said, taking the cracker and inhaling it. “But that was a rotting hot dog.”

            Ryan made a face and shook his head. This was significantly different from taking in a stray animal, he knew how stubborn humans could be, but he was committed now. “Alright, we’ll start with getting you healthy again.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan then zeroed in on the cracker box. Ryan chuckled and handed him another cracker. He fed Ray five crackers before making him sleep. He gathered up old clothes while Ray slept, everything he owned would be too big, but that was alright.

            Ryan nursed Ray back to full health. Even his infected cuts were taken care of. He didn’t need to go on more jobs so he could stay home and take care of the man. Ray was easy to get talking although he rarely started anything himself unless it was about food.

Ray had been working for a GameStop but someone falsely accused him of stealing and he was fired and couldn’t get another job after that. He was already a high school drop out because he was helping pay his family debts. His father kicked him out when he couldn’t get another job and he had been on the street since.

            He took an instant liking to Ryan’s x-box and played it when he felt up to it. He was better at Ryan at nearly every game within a week. Especially at sniping which gave Ryan an idea.

            Once Ray was well enough to be considered healthy by any doctor’s standards, Ryan took him out to a gun range. “All that work just to use me as target practice?” Ray asked, knowing by now that Ryan wasn’t going to ever hurt him, much less kill him.

            “Nah, you’re still too skinny.” Ryan smiled, poking Ray’s side just to hear him yelp and laugh. “No, I’m going to teach you how to shoot.”

            “What? Why?” Ray frowned, glancing at the large number of guns in the trunk of Ryan’s car.

            “I could use someone watching my back.” Ryan smiled, pressing a sniper rifle into Ray’s hands.

            Before the younger man could protest, Ryan was pushing him toward the lines and setting up a target that looked like one of the biggest drug dealer in town. “Aim right between the eyes.” Ryan ordered after showing Ray how to hold the rifle and look down the scopes.

            Ray took a deep breath, taking a moment to line up the shot. He hit the picture right between the eyes like Ryan had instructed. They both stared at it in shock before laughing and sharing smiles.

            They spent weeks at the firing range. Ryan told Ray everything there was to know about being a sniper. How to set up and clean up, disassemble and reassemble the gun. Ray always made head shots, claiming that it was just like the games.

            Within two months, Ray was a better shot then Ryan with the sniper. To celebrate, Ryan took Ray on a heist, putting him on the roof of a building across the street from the bank he was going to rob.

            Mid-heist, Ray had a crisis about ending a life but quickly got over it when Ryan was almost killed. He just fired after that, Ryan couldn’t get a single word out of him. When they were finally safe, Ray broke down and cried.

            Ryan held him gently as he sobbed. “I feel so empty.” Ray gasped between sobs.

            “That’s alright.” Ryan soothed, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “It’s not a bad thing.”

            Ray burred his face in Ryan’s chest and sobbed himself to sleep. Ryan sighed and let Ray sleep with his head in his lap. He hadn’t expected to feel so horrible at seeing Ray like that. It shattered his heart and he never wanted to see it again.

            So Ryan stopped taking Ray on jobs. At first the younger man thought it was because Ryan didn’t need him. Then Ryan kept coming home with more and more bullets in him.

            “I can help you!” Ray scolded Ryan while cleaning up a bullet graze. “That’s why you taught me how to shoot, wasn’t it?”

            Ryan bit his lip and sighed. “Its fine, I’m just a bit reckless.”

            “That’s not fine!” Ray snapped, giving Ryan a hot glare. The mad man didn’t know what was worse, Ray sad and crying, or angry with him. “Let me help you!”

            “You don’t like killing.” Ryan said quietly, wincing when Ray tied the gauze too tightly.

            “I’ll become numb eventually won’t I?” Ray said, coming to face Ryan. “I need to repay you!”

            Two parts of Ryan’s mind argued then. One side wanted to give in and let Ray help while the other side screamed that Ray just wanted to repay him so he could leave. That Ray didn’t actually care about him, just about the debt.

            “I don’t need help.” Ryan snarled, standing and stalking away and into his room. Ray called after him but he ignored the younger man.

            He sank onto his bed and held his head. He tried to ignore the pain bubbling from his chest and stomach. He felt sick. The cat, Ray named her Rose since she liked him more than Ryan, meowed at the mad man from under the bed, her paws swatting at his feet.

            Ryan gave a pained laugh and moved his feet away. Rose poked her head out from under the bed and meowed at him again. His shoulders jumped when there was a timid knock on his door.

            “Ryan, please.” Ray said quietly. “I’m tired of worry about whether you’ll come home or not. I don’t want to hear about you being dead on the news.”    

            Ryan stared blankly at the door, Ray sounded choked up and that just made Ryan feel worse. He quickly got up and opened the door. Ray looked up at him with wide and watery eyes. “Ray.” He started but stopped when Ray hugged him tightly.

            “You’re the only one who cared.” Ray sniffed as Ryan put his arms around him. “I don’t want to lose you.”

            Ryan’s heart thudded painfully and he pulled Ray as close as he could, nuzzling his head gently. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want to see you so broken up again.”

            “I’ll be fine.” Ray laughed, smiling up at Ryan. “You took me in because I was useful, remember?”

            Ryan frowned at the pain in Ray’s eyes from his own words. He gently cupped Ray’s cheeks. “I took you in because I thought you were worth it and you are.” He said gently.

            Ray sniffed and smiled brightly up at Ryan, squeezing his hands before leaning up and kissing him. Ryan froze long enough for Ray to freak out and back away. Ryan instantly chased him, squeezing his fingers and kissing him again.

            Ray smiled against his lips and kissed back, sliding his hands free and tangling them in Ryan’s hair. Ryan’s arms automatically wrapped around Ray’s waist. They pulled apart smiling, foreheads resting together.  


	154. Walls by All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had forgotten about his old life built walls all around him, then the best thing in his life that he had forced himself to forget came walking back into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGwEi551QXk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan narrowed his eyes as he watched the new man on their crew play games with Michael and Gavin. The young man couldn’t be the famous BrownMan. There was no way, he looked and acted like a five year old.

            Ryan shook his head and disappeared into his room. No one stopped him although he felt eyes on him. He always had walls around himself and he was content with never letting anyone in. Even in his mind there were walls so he couldn’t remember a gentler part of himself. Not even the crew knew that much about him, they didn’t even know what he looked like.

            “Hey.” Ray called before Ryan could enter his room.

            Ryan looked at the man, glaring at him from behind his mask. “Yes?”

            “Want to join us in a game?” Ray asked, holding up a controller.

            “No.” Ryan sighed, opening his door. End of conversation. Ray would learn eventually.

            “You’re shitty to old friends, you know that?” Ryan froze and looked back at Ray. He hadn’t moved but he had a shit eating grin. “Even with the mask I know it’s you. Haven’t seen you in forever, _James._ ”

            Ryan’s heart pounded at his real name. How the hell did Ray know his name? They knew each other? The walls in his mind were chipping. Ryan glared at Ray. “I don’t know you.” He said quickly enough to act as if Ray hadn’t just caused a major panic in his head.

            Ray looked hurt for only a moment before he was smiling again. “Doesn’t surprise me that you don’t remember.” He said, holding out the controller again. “I wasn’t important.”

            Ryan frowned and studied his face. Maybe he did recognize the man, but he wasn’t sure. He thought he recognized a lot of people. He had met and killed so many in his life that it was impossible to place a single face. He got Gavin and Michael confused for fucks sakes. Ray was also a fairly common name.

            Ryan looked away from Ray and entered his room, slamming and locking his door. His hands shook as he went to the piles of boxes he had in the corner of his room. They were filled with files of people he knew, who were currently alive. Some he was going to kill, others he deemed useful.

None of them knew his real name but they weren’t who he was looking for. At the bottom of the pile was a box form his home. The files in there were from when he went by James. Ray had to be one of them.

            Ryan spent the night searching through the files, only slightly disturbed that he kept such detailed lists of all of his friends from first grade to college. He barely got through his senior year of college before deciding to sleep.

            Ray didn’t bring up knowing Ryan again, although the mad man could feel the younger man’s eyes on him sometimes. Other times, Ray would just appear without Ryan noticing. He fit right in with the others and was a perfect addition to the crew. He was the best shot out of all of them.

            As Ray weaseled his way into their crew, Ryan realized that he _should_ remember Ray. That the younger man was important. He would have half dreams about a younger looking Ray smiling at him. The memory was everything, making his heart pound with forgotten emotion, he just couldn’t place it in his own history.

            Ray seemed to avoid being alone with him as well. Sometimes Ryan would catch the younger man smiling fondly at him and other times he would see intense pain and loss. It drove Ryan mad. Both looks made his heart pound but only one of them cut him so deeply that he hated himself for not remembering.

            He spent long hours looking through his files. He found nothing in college so he started into high school, a time he would rather forget. He came to a folder that was so thin he almost thought it was empty. All of the others were filled to bursting with papers, why was this one different?  
            Ryan frowned and pulled the file out, his heart clenching for some strange reason. He cracked the folder open and was met with the young Ray from his dreams. It was a picture of the both of them, Ray holding the camera out in front of them while Ryan held Ray tightly around the waist. They were both smiling brightly, a real smile gracing Ryan’s lips.

            It came back to him in a rush. He and Ray dated in high school. For so long Ryan had hated everything around him and had started murdering habits. Then he met Ray. The cute little nerd that kept him shooting up the school like he planned to.

            They would play games together, cuddled together on Ryan’s bed because Ray’s parents abused him. He remember making Ray stay the night with him for fear of the younger man getting hurt.

            Ryan’s eyes drifted over the rest of the bio. Loved filled lines described Ray perfectly, including the younger man’s own trigger finger. The last word at the bottom, the area usually marked with ‘keep alive for now’ or ‘kill when necessary’ had ‘keep alive, no matter what’ written instead.

            Ryan’s heart pounded hard against his chest. He remembered Ray crying when he had to go to college and they kept in contact until Ryan snapped in college and went off the grid.

            His heart burned because he had pushed the best thing to ever happen to him out of his life. He left Ray alone with his abusive parents and constant school bullies. He had abandoned him and when they met again he didn’t remember him.

            Tears dripped form his face, pooling in his mask. Ray knew him by how he carried himself. The pain on his face when Ryan said he didn’t know him. Ray’s words haunted his mind.

_I wasn’t important._

            Ryan gasped in pain, a near sob crashing into him. Not important? _Not important?_ Ryan wouldn’t be alive without Ray. Ryan should have remembered. He should have known Ray as soon as he walked into the room. He loved him. He still loved him, he probably always had. That was why he was never interested in anyone’s advances.

            Ryan dropped the folder, and ran from his room. He burst into the living room, eyes falling on Ray who was ignoring him while the others stared at him in confusion.

            Ignoring all questions sent his way he went over to Ray, glad for his mask. He took Ray’s hand and pulled him out of the apartment without much difficulty. Ray was asking him questions as they entered the garage but he wasn’t listening.

            He pulled himself onto a motorcycle and made sure Ray got on before taking off. Ray didn’t touch him but had at least stopped asking questions. Ryan went to the top of Chilliad, where he went when he was tired of the others.

            As soon as they were at the top, Ray got off and folded his arms at Ryan. “What the fuck?” He frowned.

            Ryan’s hands shook as he got off the bike. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing but he had to do something. He found himself hugging a struggling Ray. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered roughly.

            Ray froze but didn’t relax. “For what?” He asked and Ryan held him tighter.

            “For forgetting.” He sobbed and Ray tensed in confusion. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

            “So you remember now huh?” Ray spat, pushing Ryan off and glaring at him. “Took you long enough!”

            “Ray, listen. You have to understand.” Ryan said, pulling his mask off, glad he didn’t bother with face paint that day. “You know how mentally unstable I am! I snapped one day in college and I just, forgot about everything. I just wanted to kill.”

            “I know.” Ray snarled, tears welling in his eyes but he didn’t let them fall. “I fucking know! I knew you would forget, I could tell when you started calling less and less. You were sounding worse and worse then you stopped calling all together. I knew you were gone and I cried for days. I didn’t think I would ever see you again, I treated you like you were dead.”

            Ryan’s heart pounded hard and he reached out for Ray but the younger man pulled away. “Ray.” He said weakly, he had fucked up more than he thought.

            “Then you’re in this fucking crew and you didn’t even spare me a glance.” Ray finally sobbed, hugging himself. “Life was hell without you! And I hated that you were alive. I hated that I knew you forgot.”

            Ryan shook, trying to find the right words. There were none. There was nothing he could do or say to make Ray forgive him and he didn’t want him to. He wanted Ray to hold this over his head for the rest of his life. He wanted it to be the reason he died.

            “I knew I wasn’t worth remembering.” Ray whispered after a moment and Ryan’s heart shattered.

            “There’s nothing I can ever say to make this up.” Ryan said gently, reaching out for Ray slowly, waiting for the younger man to pull away again. When he didn’t, Ryan pulled him into a tight hug. “I want to spend my life making it up to you. I want that to be the reason I die.”

            Ray sobbed more, clinging to Ryan. “I love you. I fucking love you and I hate it.” He cried into Ryan’s chest.

            “I love you too.” Ryan whispered, carding his fingers through Ray’s hair. All of the walls he built around himself crumbled and he remembered everything about Ray. He remembered who he killed in the junior year of high school for Ray. He remembered threatening Ray’s parents for him. He remembered his heart shattering the day he snapped because he lost Ray.

            Ray eventually calmed down and pushed Ryan away. Ryan watched Ray wipe his eyes with his sleeve and shake. “I will make this right.” Ryan said determinedly.

            Ray looked back at him and laughed brokenly. “You started when you were alive.” He sniffed.


	155. Bang the Doldrums by Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have something they wished the others wouldn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C8f29nPyRk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan frowned as Ray hung out the car window, firing at the police following them. “Ray!” He growled, grabbing the younger man’s hoodie and pulling him back into the car just as bullets shot the side mirror off the car.

            “Oh shit, thanks man.” Ray smiled at Ryan before hanging out the window yet again. Ryan groaned and took a sharp turn, being careful not to get too close to other cars. “Get back in the fucking car!” He pulled Ray in again. “That’s fucking dangerous!”

            “So is our tires being shot out from under us!” Ray snapped, rolling his eyes. “We do this shit every day, what’s so different now?”

            “It’s never been different!” Ryan growled, taking another sharp turn. “I’m just tired of keeping quiet about it!”

            “Ah! You’re worried about me!” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan’s masked cheek. “But lay off it. I’ll be fine.”

            Ryan huffed and his grip on the wheeled tightened although he was already white knuckling it. “Fine. Love you too, jackass.” He hissed but Ray was already hanging out the window again.

            He rolled his eyes and continued to drive. The police were stubborn today. “We’re going over the bridge.” Ryan said calmly once Ray was back in his seat.

            “What?” Ray said, reloading his gun.

            Ryan didn’t repeat himself, he just drove off the road, over the side walk, bouncing over the railing, and into the river. Ray yelled, gritting his teeth on impact. Ryan pushed his car door open before the water could reach the top.

            Ray followed his lead, glaring at Ryan as he dived into the water and swam toward the bridge they never made it too. Ryan took a deep breath before diving under the water and following him.

            The police fired blindly into the water, bullets streaming into the water. They managed to avoid being shot and surfaced under the bridge. Ray clung to the side of the concrete holding the bridge up. His fingers slipped and he nearly went under again until Ryan wrapped his arm around his waist and held onto the concrete.

            “I hate it when you do that!” Ray snapped, clinging to Ryan’s jacket and shivering. “What if the impact hurts you?”

            “Ah! You do care!” Ryan mocked, pulling his mask onto the top of his head to kiss Ray’s head before pulling it back down. “But lay off it, I’ll be fine.”

            Ray frowned and Ryan and sighed. “Alright, alright. I get it.” Ray said nuzzling his head into Ryan’s neck. “I’ll stop hanging out of the window.”

            “I’ll stop driving into the river.” Ryan nodded, smiling behind his mask. The police started to climb down the embankment and they had to swim for the opposite shore. Once on the land, Ryan took Ray’s hand and pulled him into the woods surrounding the road out of the city.

            They were lucky it was a warm day and that the water evaporated away only leaving them slightly chilled. Once they were far enough away, they stole a car and drove the long way around the city, entering again on the complete other end of town.

            Instead of checking in with the others at the penthouse, Ryan took them to their apartment to warm up and relax. “Yeah, we’re fine.” Ryan sighed as he closed their door and Ray flopped onto the couch. “We’ll see you tomorrow Geoff.”

            “Pizza!” Ray cheered from the couch when Ryan hung up.

            Tossing his mask onto their kitchen table, Ryan chuckled and called Ray’s favorite pizza place. Ray watched him from over the back of the couch, only his eyes visible. Ryan knew Ray was smiling devilishly at him from the way the younger man’s eyes crinkled at the corners.

            Ryan ordered their diner before disappearing into the bathroom to clean up his messed up face paint. “We’ve got, what, thirty minutes before the pizza gets here?” Ray asked from the bathroom door way.

            “Yes?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. He scrubbed his face with a washcloth, watching the black, red, and white drain into the sink.

            “Think you can finish me off before he gets here?” Ray asked with a shit eating grin.

            Ryan rolled his eyes behind the wash cloth before looking himself in the mirror and wiping what he missed away. “I don’t think I could.” He admitted, turning to Ray and wrapping his arm around his waist and nuzzling his neck. “I’d enjoy teasing you too much.”

            Ray blushed and smiled wickedly. “After food then?”

            “After food.” Ryan nodded, quickly sucking a hickie into Ray’s neck just to work the younger man up. “To make sure we don’t forget.” He smirked before leaving a blushing Ray in the bathroom.


	156. Strange Hands by The Films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has been watching Ray sell drugs all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BBUvmWWxU0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched the notorious BrownMan sell drugs in the high-end club. He easily danced through the crowds, getting people wrapped around his fingers. He got them high effortlessly and sold more for big bucks. He had no idea where all of those drugs were coming from. He would pull out large bags of assort drug out of nowhere. It was all part of the charm.

            He had been sent to kill BrownMan, Ray was his real name. However, when Ryan saw Ray go to work for the first time, he was too interested to take the shot. Ryan was known as the Mad King, a mercenary for hire who did what he wanted. Best in the business if he got to like his hire.

            Ryan didn’t particularly like the rival gang that hired him, they were going to stiff him in payment and he was too intrigued with Ray. So he killed them instead and took anything of worth. It wasn’t even close to what they said they were going to pay him.

            Since then, Ryan made the habit of checking in on Ray and watch him work. He loved watching the man dance and pull people in with a flick of his wrist. Ryan was too blunt for this work so he was fascinated by the ease Ray had with people.

            He wasn’t sure if the younger man knew about his presence although he supposed Ray would do nothing about it. Ryan wasn’t hindering his work so why should he care?

            Ryan watched Ray make a sell with lazy eyes, slowly spinning the water in his glass. The younger man turned and their eyes met and time seemed to freeze. Ray regarded Ryan for a long moment before smiling crookedly and disappearing into the dancing crowd.

            Ryan shook his head of the broken connection. When he went to look through the crowd again, Ray was in front of him, offering his hand. Ryan pursed his lips and looked between Ray’s face and hand.

            Ray wore a charming smile, eyes dancing in the neon lights of the club. Ryan’s fingers twitched and he set his glass aside. He took Ray’s hand and let himself be pulled into the crowd. His hands found Ray’s hips while the younger man’s instantly tangled his fingers in his hair, keeping them pressed together.

            Ryan took the lead in the dance but Ray’s flirtatious smile tried to lead Ryan’s mind. The mad man smiled and pretended to play along. Ray had no idea who he was, he was just another target to him. He honestly didn’t mind it.

            Watching Ray dance was different from actually dancing with him. His hips moved obscenely, brushing against Ryan’s crotch just enough to be a perfect tease. His hands roamed Ryan’s back, neck, and hair, occasionally pressing into knots in Ryan’s muscles to get him to loosen up. Had Ryan been drunk, he would be putty in Ray’s hands. Good thing he hated drinking.

            Ray took note of Ryan’s sobriety and changed tactics. Instead of just being a tease, he went at Ryan full force, all charm in his smile and eyes. Their hips felt glued together as they danced, not a breathe of space between them. If Ryan was a simpler man, he would have fallen for this tactic as well.

            Ray didn’t seem to frustrate, shifting between tactics to see what would bring Ryan into his light. Ryan smiled devilishly at Ray, waiting for the right moment to pounce. The younger man was just getting to be inpatient when Ryan made his own move.

            Ryan’s hands slid from Ray’s hips to his back and he took charge of the game, lips pressed into the younger man’s neck and fingers pressing into sensitive pressure points on the spine. Ray shivered against Ryan but let it all happen. Ray was a pro at seducing but was weak against his own tactics.

            Ryan had Ray chasing his touch within moments, Ray’s fingers digging into his shoulders in frustration. Ray’s face was flushed from more than dancing and there was an intrigued smile playing on his lips.

            Before Ryan could completely turn Ray to mush, the younger man pulled him from the club entirely, pushing him up against the cool brick of the building behind the club. The music thudded, muffled from the metal door swinging closed.

            “Who the hell are you?” Ray asked, panting. He was studying Ryan’s face, his smile actually reaching his eyes. “I’ve seen you around a lot lately.”

            “Would you believe me if I said I was supposed to kill you?” Ryan smirked, panting himself. He had honestly enjoyed their game and was a little disappointed when it ended.

            “Step in line.” Ray laughed, stepping away from Ryan to hold his arms out in front of him. “I’m not dead though.”

            “I shorted the line.” Ryan shrugged, smiling wickedly. He took quick steps toward Ray, pinning him to the club’s brick wall in moments.

            Ray smiled up at Ryan, pulling his hands to rest on his hips once again. His arms rested on Ryan’s shoulders, folding neatly behind his neck. “Did you now? And why is that?”

            “I’m intrigued.” Ryan shrugged, studying Ray’s face out of the changing lights. The younger man’s brown eyes were even brighter without them.

            “By little old me?” Ray chuckled, playing with the hairs at the nape of Ryan’s neck. “Well, count me interested.”

            “I was hoping for that.” Ryan said, meeting Ray half way in a lust filled kiss that suddenly turned passionate when they enjoyed the feeling of the other’s lips nearly too much. Ray’s fingers tangled in Ryan’s hair while the older man’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

            They only parted for seconds to breath before kissing deeply again. When they finally parted, deprived of air, they were panting hard and smiling loosely.

            “Well fuck.” Ray laughed lightly, tugging lightly on Ryan’s hair. “Can I get a name?”

            Ryan nuzzled Ray’s neck and spoke against his skin. “Ryan.” He sighed softly. “You know me otherwise.”

            “Do I?” Ray asked amused, resting his cheek against Ryan’s head.

            “Mad King.” Ryan said, pulling back to gage Ray’s reaction. The younger man’s eyes widened for only a moment before a giant grin broke across his face.

            “You’re kidding.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “The Mad King has no soul.”

            “Not in me.” Ryan chuckled, pressing his fingers into Ray’s chest over his heart. “I like to put it here.”

            Ray’s checks light up red and he laughed. “Alright, you win. You’re the better seducer.” He said, smiling like an awkward teenager.

            “Does that mean I get to take my prize home?” Ryan chuckled, pressing light kisses to Ray’s jaw.

            “We’ll talk about what you can do with your prize after a few rounds of Halo.” Ray laughed, tilting his head slightly.

            Ryan paused and laughed, resting his forehead on Ray’s shoulder. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

            “Well, let’s see if I like you at all.” Ray said, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him towards the mouth of the alley. “Although you’re off to a fantastic start.” 


	157. Bonkers by Dizzee Rascal and Armand Van Helden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't insane, okay, maybe he was a little insane, but he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxidZBhAMeE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Jesus Christ, Ryan.” Jack laughed over the coms as Ryan happily hummed while mowing down police with a machine gun. He had forgotten that the others could hear him and now they were all mocking him.

            Ryan sighed and focused on the job at hand. He heard ‘insane’ and ‘finally lost it’ being thrown around and he rolled his eyes. They kept saying things like that but he wasn’t insane. At least, he didn’t think he was. He just lived his life with a happy step to it, what was wrong with that?

            So his sanity slipped from him sometimes, he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted. So he was going to hum when killing and maybe take too much joy in the blood spatter and the thrill of killing. It was better than any high drugs could give him.

            The others were still jabbing him with sanity jokes, all but one anyway. “Rye, you’re getting too close to the police line.” Ray said lazily over the coms, never one to join the jokes the other’s threw around.

            “Right, thanks.” Ryan smiled, backing away from the arriving police cars. Ray understood because it was the same for him. The thrill of the kill was the best feeling in the world. They thrived off the violence.

            “Let’s get out of here dicks!” Geoff cheered over the coms and Ryan ditched the fire fight to run for where he was meeting Ray to get away from the cops.

            “Hurry up.” Ray chuckled over the coms. “I’m already here.”

            Ryan’s smile widened behind his mask and he slid into the alleyway, pulling the skull up slightly to press a quick kiss to Ray’s lips.

            Ray laughed once they parted, sliding into the car and letting Ryan drive. “What was that for?” He asked, glancing behind them to see how many police cars were following them.

            “We’re going to our apartment after this.” Ryan simply responded and there was a collective groan from the others over the coms.

            “Suck each other dicks later.” Geoff snorted.

            “I would prefer to not have to patch any of you assholes up.” Jack added.

            “Micoo!” Gavin squawked and Ryan stopped listening to the others.

            Ray was laughing beside him, occasionally firing out the back window. His only goal at the moment was to get them out of there and back to their apartment.

            They, surprisingly, didn’t have that many cops on their asses. Ray offered to help the others but they were told to go suck dicks which Ryan was very happy to follow.

            Ryan had Ray pinned to their apartment door the moment it closed. They kissed hotly, Ryan’s hands roaming while Ray made adorable noises under him. When Ryan pulled from the kiss, nipping and kissing at Ray’s neck, the younger man laughed breathlessly.

            “Rye.” He gasped out, tugging on Ryan’s hair. “The coms.”

            Ryan scowled when he could hear the others yelling at them in his ear. He ripped his com out and crushed it under his foot. Hopefully none of them had been listening too closely to the sounds Ray was making, he liked keeping them to himself.

            Ray laughed and pulled his out, turning it off and setting it aside. “What has you all worked up?”

            “You.” Ryan smirked, returning to where he left off.

            Ray laughed again, moaning when the heel of Ryan’s hand pressed into his crotch. They fucked there against the door, not caring about anyone who heard. Ray’s ankles were locked against the small of Ryan’s back while the older man held him tight against the door.

            Ryan left marks against Ray’s chest as the younger man held on tightly to Ryan’s head and shoulders, moaning into Ryan’s ear. Ray slumped against Ryan, completely spent, but Ryan was done yet.

            Working Ray up again, Ryan walked them calmly to their room. He happily watched Ray come undone by his hands many times and dedicated the image to memory. They finally stopped when Ray passed out, Ryan hovering over him.

            Ryan smiled at Ray’s peaceful resting, pulling out and getting them cleaned up. Ray curled into him instantly when he laid back down. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

            His eyes drifted closed, hoping that he never had to wake up from this wonderful daydream that was his life.


	158. Same Ground by Kitchie Nadal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He passes a flower shop and remembers someone he could forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyuSeR-Sqno
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Thank you to Xanzs for the suggestion!

            Ryan stared blankly at the flower shop he had decided to stop in front of in the middle of fleeing the police. Sirens whirled in the distance, but he didn’t care. Flowers burst from the window boxes lining the picture windows of the shop, more displays littered the inside of the shop.

            “Ray’s Roses?” He said distantly, staring at the sign through his mask. His memories tortured him of an old friend and partner. Someone he started to care about too much. He left them years ago for fear of what would happen.

            The police shouting at him to get down shocked him out of his stupor. The shop was closed for the day, but would be open tomorrow. Ryan took off running marking down the shops location in his mental map of the city.

            The next day he returned to the shop in normal clothes. He left his mask and face paint behind. A simple t-shirt and jeans that weren’t covered in blood, satisfyingly took suspicion off of him, no one knew what he looked like under the mask anyway.

            He hung in front of the shop, wondering what he was doing. There was a reason he left Ray, so why was he scared and excited to see if the younger man was really the owner of the shop? He knew it was a piss poor idea. If Ray recognized him, he would be shot in a second. They were a team, they promised to stick together, and then Ryan fled.

            Taking a deep breath, Ryan entered the shop despite what his mind was telling him. He was the only one in the shop, despite the open sign clattering against the glass door behind him. Flowers lined the walls and a wide display of roses hung from the wall behind the counter.

            He vaguely remembered Ray mentioning that he wanted the own a flower show when he was a child, but he never got around to doing it. There was no way the famous BrownMan had quiet, was there? Ryan hadn’t paid too much attention to what Ray was doing once he left, it made him want to go back.

            Ryan sighed and looked at a display of red roses. He gently ran his thumb over a petal and was instantly reminded of Ray’s smile. “Oh, sorry!” A far too familiar voice said, a door swinging shut. “I was in the back, how can I help you?”

            Ryan glanced at Ray and his chest tightened. He looked the same except for the heavy bags under his eyes. He looked drain and his smile didn’t reach his eyes. His left hand rested on the counter but his right arm hung at his side. Ryan bit his lip and turned to face Ray. He watched the recognition grow in Ray’s eyes and sighed.

            “It’s been awhile.” Ryan said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “How are you, Ray?”

            “Get out!” Ray snapped, glaring at Ryan. “Leave before you fuck this up too!”

            Ryan winced and frowned. He knew this would be Ray’s reaction yet, here he was. “Listen, Ray. I-things were a mess back then.”

            “I don’t care!” Ray growled, coming around form behind the counter to jab his finger into Ryan’s chest. “You left me in the middle of a fucking heist! You went off the fucking grid at the worst time!”

            Ryan frowned and realized something. Ray’s sleeves were long but the right one fluttered gently behind him. His eyes went wide and he looked back at Ray’s face. The younger man looked ready to cry, water welling in his eyes. He reached for his right shoulder, squeezing the stump that was only a few inches from his shoulder.

            “This is you’re fucking fault.” Ray spat, shaking. “Leave!”

            Ryan’s heart pounded hard. His stupid efforts to protect Ray just left him in more pain. He thought the younger man would be able to get away. He thought Ray was safe before disappearing. God, he was so wrong.

            “Ray.” He said brokenly. “I-fuck. I’m so sorry.”

            “GET OUT!” Ray roared, pushing Ryan towards the door. “Fuck off! Get out of town! I don’t give a fuck! Just leave me alone!”

            Ryan let himself be pushed, eyes never leaving Ray’s tears. They poured from his eyes and dripped to the ground. The guilt was crushing him and he couldn’t leave. Not again. He shouldn’t have left to begin with. Ray would be okay if he hadn’t.

            “Wait, Ray. Please!” Ryan stopped dead and Ray slammed his fist into his chest. “Nothing I do can make this up to you, but let me help.”

            “Help by leaving!” Ray snarled, slamming his fist into his chest again. “I was getting better! The nightmares were stopping! Leave!”

            “Ray, I’m begging you.” Ryan said, refusing to budge. “I shouldn’t have left, I thought I was protecting you, I thought you were going to get away safely.”

            “Live with the guilt!” Ray sobbed, hitting him weakly again. “Live with it like I did with the misery.”

            Ryan frowned when Ray’s shoulders hunched and he sobbed weakly. He knew touching the younger man wouldn’t end well so he let him sob, not moving an inch. “I left because I fell in love with you.” He said quietly when Ray’s sobs lessened. “I didn’t want to be the reason you died.”

            Ray’s body shook with a painful sob and he hit Ryan’s chest again, barely causing any pain. “You fell in love with me? I don’t believe you.” He gasped out. “Please, just leave me alone.”

            “I’m not leaving, I already made that mistake once.” Ryan said, gently hugging Ray. The younger man sobbed hard into his chest, clinging to him.

            “I want to hate you!” Ray shouted, Ryan holding him tighter. “I don’t want you to leave.”

            “I’m never leaving again.” Ryan said softly, turning the sign to closed and holding Ray tighter, rubbing circles into his back. “I’ll live with the guilt every day helping you.”

            Ray cried for a long time before finally calming down. He didn’t move away from Ryan, but he didn’t say anything to him for a long time after he stopped crying. Ryan gently carded his fingers through his hair and held him tightly. Just waiting for Ray to decide.

            “I was getting away.” Ray croaked suddenly. “I thought you were in trouble because you weren’t answering.”

            Ryan’s heart pounded hard and he rest his head on Ray’s shoulder. Guilt squeezed his lungs and he couldn’t remember how to breathe.

            “I couldn’t find you and started to run but a cop car crashed into a car running a light. It flew right into me, rolling and crushing my arm under it.” Ray sniffed, looking up at Ryan. “I got away and went to our doctor. He took it off. I’ve been doing this for years now.” He glanced at the flowers and sobbed again.

            Ryan pulled him close once again, letting him sob. “I’m sorry.” He said over and over into Ray’s hair. The younger man calmed down faster this time and just leaned against Ryan.

            “Do you want to pay me back?” Ray sniffed, pushing a bit away from Ryan and looking him seriously in the face. His entire face was red with sobs, tears still threatening to fall.

            Ryan gently cupped Ray’s cheek and wiped a tear away. “I’ll do anything.” He whispered, heart making his entire body ache.

            “Stop being the Mad King.” Ray sniffed, taking a deep breath. “Help me here and make me fall in love with you again.”’

            Ryan didn’t hesitate nodding. Being the Mad King, being a mercenary was everything Ryan had ever wanted, but it was also what Ray loved doing. He had to sacrifice as much as Ray had. “I’ll do it.” He whispered, gently kissing Ray’s forehead. “The Mad King won’t exist anymore.”

            Ray sobbed and hit his chest again. “You’re a moron.” He sniffed, containing his pain. “You work for me now. Bring in your guns tomorrow.”

            Ryan frowned confused as Ray pulled away from him, wiping his eyes. “What do you mean?” He asked, following him.

            “I still run a drug business.” Ray said around deep, calming breaths. “Someone with two arms has to run it.” He shot Ryan a glare. “The Mad King doesn’t exist but the Blood Rose does.”

            Ryan smiled weakly. Leave it to Ray to never leave the business despite everything. “The Blood Rose?” He asked.

            “The roses you left me before you disappeared.” Ray said simply before pushing Ryan back toward the exit. “Don’t come back until the Mad King is actually dead.”

            Ryan nodded and turned to leave, letting his own tears fall finally. He paused in the door. “I love you, Ray.”

            “Fuck you.” Ray spat and Ryan left the store smiling through his guilty tears.


	159. Stronger Than You by Estelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe AU (aka, I haven't seen the show yet and know very little of what's going on so I tried my best please don't kill me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iDAqyoOCrw
> 
> Thank you for reading! Thank you to Xanzs for the suggestion!

            “You want to be called Ryan instead?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow at the green Jadeite gem.

            “You want to be called Ray.” Ryan countered, frowning at the pink Rhodolite. “I prefer it.”

            “Fair enough.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “Anyway, do you know why Rose wanted us to meet?”

            “No clue.” Ryan sighed, remembering the gem’s words. “I think it has something to do with the fact that I’ve never been able to fuse.”

            “Seriously?” Ray asked, smiling interest. “All you have to do is match the other person’s dance.”

            “I know.” Ryan huffed, shaking his head. “I just, I’m very bad at it, that’s all.”

            Ray nodded and chuckled. “Well that explains why I’m here.” He smiled, dropping to the ground from the statue he was sitting on.

            “Care to share?” Ryan asked, watching Ray pull a knife from his chest and twirl it idly in his fingers. His fingers instantly rubbed the gem pressed into his palms.

            “I can fuse with anyone.” Ray smiled, pointing the knife tip at Ryan. “Even if you have no idea what to do.”

            Ryan huffed and pushed the blade away from him with the barrel of his gun. “I know what to do, I’ve just never managed to actual fuse before.”

            “Sometimes gems need a certain match.” Ray shrugged, knife disappearing. “How do you dance?”

            Ryan blushed a bit and sighed, the gun disappearing from his fingers. “Waltz.” He mumbled.

            Ray blinked at the gem for a moment before laughing and nodding. “Alright, let’s do it.” He smiled, offering Ryan his hand.

            Ryan glanced nervously and doubtfully at Ray’s hand before sighing and taking the offer. He pulled the younger gem to him, getting them into the proper stance. Ray was smiling, but Ryan was embarrassed beyond belief. He was always mocked for this.

            Ryan went through the motions and Ray followed beautifully, it caught Ryan off guard. They moved fluidly and Ryan started to smile. Ray laughed at him and neither of them noticed the soft glow coming from their gems.

            “Shit!” Mystic Topaz cursed, falling to the ground. They winced and looking at their doubled amount of hands.

            “I fused?!” Ryan took control, gems shined back at him. Rainbows danced within the bright green and blue fusion.

            “You fused.” Ray confirmed, laughing loosely.

            They slowly stood and laughed. “This is fucking cool!” They said, standing tall, something clattering to the ground.

            They looked at their feet, two guns with bayonets laid on the ground in front of them. “Shit, that’s even better.” They smiled, picking up the guns and looking down the sights.

            “Damn, wish there was something for us to beat the shit out of.” They chuckled, dropping the guns to their sides. “We have too many arms though.”

            “Wait, I got this.” Ray said, placing the lower arms over the gem on their chest. It glowed for a moment before they were holding two knives. “There we go.”

            “We’re terrifying!” They laughed, slashing the knives and aiming the guns.

            Ryan gasped when they suddenly separated. He winced when he landed on the ground. He looked at Ray who landed beside him, laughing. “Thank you.” He said, standing and offering the younger gem his hand.

            Ray smiled and took his hand, rocking to his feet. “No problem, that was fucking awesome though. I’ve never felt that comfortable in a fusion before.”

            “Really?” Ryan asked, keeping a hold of Ray’s hand.

            Ray smiled and squeezed Ryan’s hand. “Yeah. Ten out of ten, would fuse again.”

            Ryan laughed and pulled Ray along. “Come on, we’ve never talked much before.” He said leading the way to a secluded part of the planet.


	160. Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan always thought protecting Ray from the world was keeping him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0xbO5LAnjc
> 
> Thank you for reading! Thank you to Xanzs for the suggestion!

            “Ryan!” Ray smiled at the older man as he walked into their apartment. “You’re back early!” He said, running over to Ryan and hugging him tightly.

            Ryan smiled gently, hugging Ray back tightly. “Didn’t want to be away another night.” He chuckled, kissing the top of Ray’s head.

            Ray smiled cutely up at Ryan before taking his hand and pulling him toward the couch. Ryan laughed and squeezed Ray’s hand. “Let me change first, my rose.”

            “Oh right.” Ray smiled sheepishly, letting Ryan’s hand go and flopping onto the couch. “Hurry up though!”

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray’s head before disappearing into their bedroom. He deep sighed and pulled off his jacket. His shirt was covered in blood and the inside of his jacket was ruined. He had rushed a heist to get home sooner.

            As he changed out of his clothes, disposing of the evidence so Ray couldn’t find it, Geoff’s voice echoed in his head.

_You shelter that kid too much._

_I don’t shelter him, he can leave whenever he wants_

_That’s not what I mean and you know it._

_I’m keeping him safe!_

_From what? Gavin knows everything and he’s fine!_

_That’s because Michael doesn’t have nearly as many enemies as I do!_

_So locking him away in that damned house is a better choice?_

_I already said he can leave when he wants._

_But only if you’re around._

_Geoff-_

_No. You know I’m right. I know Ray’s happy but eventually he’s going to realize what’s going on. He’s already started questioning me the few times I’m over here._

_You haven’t-_

_Of course not, I like having my head._

_Geoff, its fine. We’re happy._

_Are you? Is he?_

_Yes!_

_Do you really believe that?_

_Yes. I do. Now drop it._

            Ryan shook his head and frowned, returning to the living room. Geoff was wrong, everything was fine. Ray didn’t know about what he was. He didn’t need to leave the safety of the house, he didn’t like going outside anyway.

            All Ray needed to know was that Ryan went away for jobs sometimes, and that was it. He didn’t need to know anything else.

            “You okay Rye?” Ray asked, looking up at Ryan with worried eyes. “You look pissed.”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a moment before smiling gently at him. “I’m fine, sorry my rose. I was just thinking about something at work.”

            “Ah okay.” Ray smiled, pulling Ryan onto the couch next to him and cuddling into his side. “You don’t have to leave for a while, right?”

            “Right.” Ryan smiled, wrapping his arm tightly around Ray. He needed to stop worrying. Everything was perfect, just as it should be.

            Ray talked animatedly about his days while Ryan was away and they sound just like every day Ray spent in their home. Ryan frowned as he saw that Ray’s eyes were dull and his smile didn’t quiet reach them. Maybe he _was_ hurting Ray with this life he built for him.

            “And then-then I went to the store.” Ray said hesitantly and Ryan tensed. As Geoff said, Ray didn’t tend to leave the house without having Ryan around. “We were out of food and I figured it would be nice if you didn’t have to drag me to the store when you got back, so I walked.”

            Ray looked terrified that Ryan would yell at him for leaving as he waited for a reply. Ryan just stared at him shocked because Geoff was right. He never wanted to give Ray a reason to be afraid of him. He would never hurt him.

“Did you? How was the walk?” Ryan finally managed with a kind smile.

            Ray’s lips twitched up and he went into a long anecdote about how annoying some of the customers were, but that it was fun looking around the rest of the nearby town once he was done. The light returned to his eyes and he was bouncing where he was sitting.

            Ryan smiled and felt extremely guilty. He did this to Ray, and there was really only one way to fix it.

            “Ray.” Ryan said softly when he finished.

            Ray looked at Ryan with a curious head tilt and Ryan smiled. He took the younger man’s hands in his and took a deep breathe. “What is it Rye?” Ray asked.

            Ryan let his breathe go and told Ray everything. He told him who he was and why he tried to keep Ray in the house. He went on and on, babbling about how wrong that was of him to do, only stopping when Ray started to laugh.

            “I’ve always known that, Rye.” Ray said, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “I always knew something was up and then when the Mad King would appear on the news when you left clicked. I found the weapons in the garage a long time ago.”

            Ryan opened and closed his mouth like a suffocating fish before dropping his head onto Ray’s shoulder. How could he forget how clever Ray was? The younger man must have known for years. “I’m sorry.” He sighed.

            Ray chuckled and hugged Ryan tightly. “I know why you’ve done everything. It’s alright, Rye.”

            “No, it’s not.” Ryan looked up at Ray and bit his lip. “This wasn’t fair to you.”

            Ray stared at Ryan surprised before chuckling and smiling. “It’s okay, Rye. Really.” He said. “I’m just glad you’re alright with me leaving.”

            Ryan frowned before standing. “Get your shoes and some of your games. There’s some guys I want you to meet.”

            Ray frowned, but did as he was told nervously. They drove in silence, Ray in nerves while Ryan was just reconsidering his entire life. He drove them to the penthouse and lead Ray to the apartment where the rest of the crew stayed.

            Geoff was shocked to see them, but smiled and let them in anyway. Ray was shy around the others at first, but he quickly got used to Michael and Gavin and talking happily with Jack.

            Geoff patted Ryan’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “Okay buddy?” He asked.

            Ryan watched Ray laugh and smile with the others and nodded. “I regret not doing this sooner.” He admitted.

            Ray collapsed on the bed Ryan used when he stayed at the penthouse. Ryan chuckled and got the younger man ready for bed before doing so himself. The instant he laid down, Ray curled into his chest and Ryan held him tightly.

            “Thank you, Rye.” Ray said quietly before Ryan fell asleep. “I love you.”

            “I love you too, my rose.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s head before falling asleep.


	161. King Nothing by Metallica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan will stop at nothing to find his Rose Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gSb2A4mXtg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “I’m the King!” Geoff snarled, glaring at the rival king smiling coolly at him. “You will back down this instant!”

            Ryan’s fingers tapped on the hilt of hi sword, his smile crooked and amused. “I don’t think I will.” He said absently, fellow knights and castle guards behind him, ready to defend him at a moment’s notice. “Because, see. I’m the king now.”

            Geoff scoffed and drew his sword. The guards raised the spears, but Ryan waved them down. “You’re no king.” Geoff hissed.

            “I’m a monster.” Ryan nodded with an amused chuckle. His eyes suddenly turned crazed and his smile twisted. “But you’ve taken something rather important from me.”

            “And if you want it back, you’ll leave.” Geoff said, raising his sword defensively in front of him. “Now.”

            “I don’t think you understand.” Ryan said, taking a step towards Geoff and his throne. “You’re the King of nothing now.” He gestured to Geoff’s own guards raising their spears at the foolish man.

            “Stay back!” Geoff’s voice cracked as he took a step away from Ryan. “Guards!”

            “They don’t listen to you anymore.” Ryan chuckled, pushing Geoff’s sword to the side. “Your kingdom is mine.”

            “I’ll never tell you where he is.” Geoff hissed, glaring at Ryan and holding his ground.

            Ryan actually paused, narrowing his eyes at Geoff. “Someone else has to know.”

            “You’ll never get him without me.” Geoff smirked, point his sword at Ryan again and the knights shuffled nervously behind him. “No one else knows where the secret door is.”

            Ryan scowled at Geoff before grabbing the ex-King around the throat and knocking the sword from his fingers. Geoff gasped and struggled, clawing at Ryan’s arm. “Where is he?” He snarled, pushing Geoff back until his back slammed into wall behind his throne.

            Geoff gasped and his hands slipped along the wall behind him, searching for something to use for leverage. Ryan squeezed his neck until his eyes glazed over and his skin was just about to tint blue. “Where is he?” He repeated, loosening his grip.

            Geoff sucked in what air he could, slamming his hand into the wall and the brick work started to shift. Ryan’s eyes widened and he scowled. Geoff was right, he would have never found that. The old King scowled at his own mistake and struggled under Ryan’s hold.

            The mad King dropped him, waving for the guards to take him away. He cursed Ryan the entire way out of the court but Ryan ignored him in favor of taking the damp stairs the secret passage reviled.

            A few guards followed him, one carrying a torch. Ryan’s steps were inpatient and nervous. He nearly ran when he reached the bottom of the mossy stairs and entered a long hallway. At the end was a jail, smaller than the thin hallway they were in.

            Wrists shackled above his head, a young man drooped, his legs barely keeping him standing. His once fine, royal garb was a mess and his head hung uselessly in front of him.

            Ryan’s heart throbbed painfully and he rushed forward. The door needed a key Ryan didn’t have nor the patients to find. With strength that made many of his enemies fear him, he broke the door off its hinges and tossed it aside.

            “Fetch a healer.” Ryan spat at the guards when they just stared at him in shock. “Go!”

            “R-rye?” The prisoner’s voice broke and rasped painfully and Ryan’s heart shattered just like it had the day Ray had been taken from him.

            “Oh, my rose.” Ryan soothed, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist to take on his weight so he was no longer hanging from bleeding and raw wrists. “I’m right here, I’m never losing you again.”          

            Ray looked up at Ryan with broken brown eyes and sobbed dryly. His head dropped to Ryan’s chest. Keys were pressed into Ryan’s hand by one of the guards who had bothered to take them from Geoff.

            Ryan nodded in thanks to him and freed Ray. He cradled his Rose Queen to his chest and carried him bridal style out of the hidden jail. The healer expertly cared for his wounds and pains. Ryan refused to leave his side and left reorganizing Geoff’s kingdom to his advisors.

            Ryan had many enemies. He was the most feared and hated king among the nobility and other Kings. His people, however, adored him and his Rose Queen. Ray had been the castle gardener and Ryan found peace in the garden from his duties.

They met when Ryan was still a prince. He hid in the garden and Ray helped him hide more often than not. He had no fear of Ryan and the King loved him for it. Ryan fell hard for Ray’s good nature and kind smiles and they married when he became King.

He never dreamed that Ray would be taken from him or hurt as badly as he was because of Ryan. Guilt settled heavily in his heart at the thought. He loved Ray more than anything and he knew the sentiment was returned. Once Ray had recovered He told Ryan repeatedly that he didn’t blame him at all.

Every night, when they laid in bed, Ryan curled protectively around Ray, he carded his fingers through his Queen’s hair and watched him sleep. He would shiver at the memory of months without Ray with him while they searched for who took him away.

Once they learned that it was Geoff, it took everything Ryan had not to massacre his kingdom as soon as he could. Instead, he took everything away from Geoff, turning his people against him and bringing everything he cared about crumbling around him.

Ray moved closer to him in his sleep and Ryan smiled gently. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Ray. If the younger man asked him to take over the world, he would in a heartbeat. However, Ray never asked anything of Ryan. He never asked him for gifts or power.

Ray only asked Ryan to love him with his entire heart and Ryan did. He did it happily. Ray was his world and the younger man had stopped him from war and rash decisions many times. He knew that without Ray, his kingdom would have suffered and they had all been afraid it would when he was taken away to weaken Ryan.

Instead, the younger man’s voice broke through his depression and madness. It whispered sweet words he wished were real and helped him to rule the kingdom. Ray was his conscious and he never wanted to be without him again. 


	162. Best Day of My Life by American Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's invented probably the best thing every and he has to show Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fTUj9mfnUk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

             _I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

Ryan laughed as he floated momentarily in the sky before falling toward the Earth again. He flipped in the air, loving the way the wind rushed past him. He glanced at the ground to make sure he was over the slime blocks before giving a joyous laugh when he felt the slime dip under his speed and weight.

            He nearly felt the ground under him before the slime was hurling him skyward once again. The clouds broke around him as he shot through them. He couldn’t see the ground or even Geoff’s giant ass house. There was nothing but blue and clouds and his chest swelled with childish glee.

            He had to show Ray this stuff.

 

            _I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

            Ryan somehow managed to not kill himself getting off the slime blocks, clinging to the slippery green to keep from flying through the air again. He smiled wickedly as he ran for the city.

            It was night by the time he got to the carpeted center of their world and ran for Ray’s dirt house. The younger man was just getting ready for bed when Ryan burst into his house panting and smiling like an idiot.

            “Ryan? Where the hell have you been?” Ray frowned, giving Ryan a confused look. “Did you run a mile or something?”

            “I have to show you something.” Ryan panted, taking Ray’s hand and pulling him from his house.

            “What? Now?!” Ray gasped, stumbling to keep up with Ryan. “It’s night!”

            “I know!” Ryan laughed, adrenaline still rushing through his veins. He ignored what mobs he could, cutting the few he couldn’t with his sword.

            Ray kept up with him, giving up on going back home to sleep once he saw the way Ryan was smiling. He had insomnia anyway.

            They fought their way to the well-lit slime and Ray made a face. “Rye, what the fuck is this stuff?” He asked, poking the blocks with his sword. He yelped when the diamond blade pushed into the slime only to bounce back towards Ray.

            Ryan steadied the younger man and pressed a gentle but excited kiss to his temple. “Just, watch.” He smiled, backing up a bit before running at the slime and jumping onto the six by six square.

            Ray gasped as Ryan shot into the air a few feet above them with a laugh. He dropped back onto the slime and shot higher into the sky.

            “Come on!” Ryan yelled, looking down at Ray. The younger man stared up at Ryan in shock before laughing and taking a running start at the slime.

            Ray and Ryan laughed as they passed each other, one going up and the other going down. Ryan aimed his ascent to catch Ray at the height of his, catching him before he could go back down. Ray laughed and held onto Ryan as they dropped to the ground and shot skyward once again.

           

            _I’m never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I’m never gonna give it up_

_No, please don’t wake me now_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

            Ryan let go of Ray after a few bounces and tumbled in the air. Ray smiled brightly at him before hitting the slime and doing flips as he shot into the sky. Ryan laughed, of course Ray had to outdo him.

            Ray spun and flipped in the air with a grace Ryan would never manage, landing on his feet and pushing himself higher than Ryan in the same bounce. Ray’s fingers spread and he laughed loud into the night before pointing himself perpendicular with the earth.

            He shot past Ryan before spreading out again before hitting the slime. He nearly collided with Ryan reaching for the clouds, spinning and tumbling beautifully in the air.

            Ryan’s face ached from his smile as he watched Ray, loving every move and twirl Ray did. He was mesmerized by the tricks Ray could do and felt himself falling for more than just gravity, over and over again.

           

            _I howled at the moon with friends_

_And then the sun came crashing in_

_But all the possibilities_

_No limits just epiphanies_

Ray pulled Ryan into doing a few tricks with him and soon they were nothing, but laughter and fond smiles. They bounced on the slime well into the night, stopping when the sun crested the horizon.

            They laid on the slime tangled together. Ray’s head rested on Ryan’s chest, they could feel each other’s pounding hearts. “Where did you find this stuff?” Ray asked as their breathing returned to normal.

            “I made it.” Ryan chuckled, lazily rubbing Ray’s back. “I had a shit ton of slime and decided to make something out of it.”

            “Well this is the best fucking thing you’ve made.” Ray smiled, sitting up and making the slime bounce them slightly. “I mean, the other stuff was cool too, but this stuff is fucking amazing.”

            Ryan laughed and pulled Ray into a sweet kiss. Ray happily kissed back before curling up on Ryan’s chest and enjoying the peace surrounding them.

            Achievement city was always so loud because of the others, so they took enjoyment on the short peace they were allowed.

           

            _I’m never gonna look back_

_Whoa, I’m never gonna give it up_

_No, please don’t wake me now_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

            When they showed the others the slime, it wasn’t until after coming up with a few games to play. Geoff was skeptical of the green goop while the others were either curious or scoffed.

            That all changed when Ray leapt onto the slime and started doing tricks, yet again. He flipped through the air like he belonged there and challenged the others to join them. Ryan hung back and watched with a smile as the others flailed around in the air.

            Ray moved through them gracefully, laughter filling the skies as they bounced and played well into the night.

 

            _I hear it calling outside my window_

_I feel it in my soul_

_The stars were burning so bright_

_The sun as out ‘til midnight_

_I say we lose control_

            Ryan woke up at midnight to an empty bed. They lived in Ryan’s house since Ray’s was too small, their beds pressed together. Ray only slept in his own home when Ryan was stuck at a game for the night.

            Frowning, Ryan searched for Ray with closed eyes for a moment, missing the warmth that was always pressed into him. He cracked his eyes open, only the Edgar’s in the house with him.

            Ryan sat up and glanced out the window to see a solute against the moon. He smiled as the figure tumbled and twisted through the sky before falling to the Earth.

            He watched Ray against the moon and stars for a few minutes before getting out of bed and joining him.

Ray bounced on the slime when he was stressed or couldn’t sleep. He smiled at Ryan when he noticed him and stopped himself. He held his hand out to the older man who happily took it and they soared through the air tangled together.

Ryan kept Ray pulled tight to his chest as they bounced, Ray taking deep breaths at the crest of their assent before laughing at the fall.

Ryan smiled and watched the joy and calm spread through Ray’s body, leaving him tired eyed and smiling. At the height of their flight, Ryan pressed his lips to Ray’s who clung to him tightly in their fall.

Ryan stopped them from bouncing, parting from the kiss for only a moment so they wouldn’t hurt each other with their teeth. Once they stopped, Ray kissed Ryan again and they held each other tightly, ignoring the hisses of creepers and spiders.

 

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_Everything is looking up, everybody up now_


	163. Hit the Floor by Bullets for My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray felt like he was being followed, and he probably was. Strike that. He was being followed and he was completely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H543TEvO2nE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s nerves were shot. He was walking faster than he probably should be, shivers shooting down his spine. He felt eyes boring into the back of his head and it terrified him. He moved faster and searched around for somewhere to go.

            It was late at night and no one had their stores open. Especially not in Los Santos. Ray was about ready to start running, why did he think it was a good idea to take over-time at the bar? His shift normally ended before all of the crazies came out.

            He wasn’t exactly the most terrifying person in the world. He was short and thin, he had muscle, just not a lot of it. He was better with a knife than a gun and in this city, guns always won. His hands were shaking and he looked like the perfect target for some terrifying and disgusting crime. It didn’t help that he was also dating one of the members of the most feared and hated gang in the city.

            Maybe he should have taken Ryan’s offer for a ride home after work. He was already a target as it was, dating the Mad King, the most terrifying and wanted member of the Fake AH Crew. If they knew what a teddy bear Ryan actually was, they would never believe he was a murderer.

            The steps following Ray grew louder and he broke into a run. He didn’t want to be kidnapped, mugged, killed, or anything else he didn’t want to think about. Ray just ran and hoped to see his apartment building looming in the distance.

            When that didn’t happen soon enough, Ray’s lungs protested the night air and his feet sore, from standing in dress shoes all night, screamed in pain. Ray kept running however, rushed steps following him.

            He fumbled for his phone, yanking it out of his pocket and dialing the first number on speed dial. It rang twice before a gruff voice slurred tiredly over the phone. “Ray?”

            “Rye, someone’s chasing me.” Ray hissed out, not daring to glance back to see how close they were. He just ran slightly faster, the image of a hand nearly catching his jacket spurring him on.

            “Where are you?” Ryan asked, completely awake now. Something was shuffling in the background and he heard the distinct click of Ryan’s gun.

            “I’m a block from the apartment.” Ray panted, glancing at the street sign he had just passed.

            “Keep running.” Ryan said, the door clicking closed behind him. “Yell if they get you.”

            Ray couldn’t respond, fingers were fisting in his jacket and yanked him back. The phone fell from his fingers and Ray started to shout and struggle. He managed to slip his arms from the jacket, the night air chilling his bare arms.

            His t-shirt billowed in the wind as he shouted ‘fire’ as loudly as he could. None of the apartment lights flipped on, but he knew this was more for Ryan’s benefit than anything.

            His pursuer caught his shirt before Ray could start running again. He heard the tale tail click of a knife and shouted louder in his panic, struggling to get away regardless of the blade glinting in the street light.

            The man raised the knife up, but fell backwards as a bullet buried itself into his head. Strong arms wrapped around Ray as the body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

            Ray panted and looked up at Ryan who was still pointing his gun at the dead man like he was daring him to get up again. He turned in his boyfriend’s arms and clung to his shirt, shaking like a leaf.

            Ryan sighed, panting and heart racing. He put his gun in its holster before wrapping his arms tightly around Ray and pressing kisses to his head. “Are you alright?” He asked, running his hand up and down his spine.

            Ray nodded weakly, refusing to let go of Ryan. The older man smiled gently at him before picking up Ray’s jacket and phone. He stuffed the device in his jacket pocket before sliding the purple hoodie around Ray’s shoulders.

            Keeping his arm tightly around him, Ryan pulled Ray back to their apartment and into the warm safety of their home. Ryan didn’t scold Ray, or fuss. He just pulled Ray to their bedroom and got him into his night clothes – one of Ryan’s old shirts and boxers – before pulling the shirt he had hastily thrown on off.

            He pulled Ray close to his chest and rubbed his back gently and lovingly, kissing his head. Ray curled into Ryan and squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm down. This wasn’t the first time he was nearly kidnapped. There were many other close calls, but Ryan had always managed to save him.

            “I’ll pick you up next time.” Ryan whispered into Ray’s hair.

            Ray smiled up at Ryan and gently kissed him, heart calming and shaking stopping. “I don’t think I’m working late ever again after this.” He admitted, snuggling into Ryan’s chest again.

            “Oh thank god.” Ryan sighed, holding Ray tightly. He had tried to control every part of their relationship in the beginning. He had never loved anyone like he had Ray and he didn’t want anything bad to happen. However, he learned rather quickly that Ray needed to be his own person and he risked losing him if he didn’t stop.

            Although Ryan still wanted control, he made compromises. He knew Ray could handle himself, but there were small things that he could do, that Ray would allow, to satisfy his fears. He came to Ray’s work often enough not to be annoying but assured that Ray was okay. Ray never minded texting the day away which helped soothed him further.

            Ray understood the danger he was in being with Ryan and didn’t care. He knew he could trust Ryan to protect him or make things right after a fight. He wanted nothing more than to be with Ryan for the rest of his life. After the first rocky year of their relationship, they were nothing but happy.


	164. Counting Stars by One Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's learned a few tricks when his insomnia refuses to let him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BMnXXrvcyA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray glared at the ceiling of his dorm room. He couldn’t sleep. _Again._

            “God damnit.” Ray hissed, sitting up and changing into clean clothes. He glanced at Michael who was drooling on his pillow, tangled in his sheets. He chuckled quietly and slid out of the room quietly, purple hoodie wrapped tightly around him and a heavy bag on his shoulder.

            Ray walked silently through the campus and moved to the center of the Quad. He let the bag drop to the ground and tugged his jacket tighter around him. He shivered with a slight chill that blew through the campus at three in the morning.

            He sighed and pulled knives out of the bag. They were filled with foot long blades that had worn strings hanging off the hilts. Ray smiled and put his weight on one leg, swinging the other one lightly over the grass. He twirled the knives in his hand as he shifted his weight and swung his other foot.

            His body moved with his momentum and he did an easy back flip, landing gracefully on his feet without making a noise. A security guard gave him a tired look, but moved on with his duty, used to seeing Ray out this late by now.

            Ray smiled and let the knives slide through his fingers until his fingers tangled in the strings. He swung them in slow circles and did another back flip, landing and forcing himself into a front flip. He smiled and spun the knives, bringing them over his head and bringing them down again.

            He was able to do all of the tricks a fire spinner could, just with knives. He hoped over the spinning knives and shot them out from him before pulling them back. He tangled them together before pulling them apart again.

            Sometimes he would go idle to just spin and swing his leg until he wanted to do a flip. Twice he flipped through the air to do a hand stand, still spinning one knife. He would throw them and pulled out a third knife out of the bag with his foot and started to juggle.

            He taught himself thousands of odd tricks when his insomnia refused to let him sleep. He learned to juggle at nine and fire arts at eleven. Since he couldn’t actually go past socks with weights in them, his parents let him use knives instead. They didn’t care as long as he was quiet.

            At fifteen he got bored with just the standard tricks and made up his own. He learned acrobatics and threw that in with his late night fun. He would do tricks and flip through the air silently until he was finally tired.

            Tonight his mind was too active, even as he focused on his tricks. He felt like someone was watching and he wanted to keep going to entertain. He rarely had an audience other than the security guards and Michael, sometimes.

            Ray paused his movements to pull off his hoodie, artfully managing to keep it from gaining any cuts. He was sweating up a storm and needed to feel the cool night air.

            He jumped when he heard clapping from a short distance away. He looked over at an older student with heavy bags under his eyes, heavier than the backpack weighing his shoulders down.

            “That was amazing.” The student marveled and Ray was glad it was dark enough to hide his blush.

            “I-thanks.” Ray said awkwardly, smiling sheepishly. “This is what I do when I can’t sleep.”

            “I’m guessing that’s often?” The student asked with a kind smile.

            “Yeah.” Ray admitted with a chuckle. “What are you doing up?”

            “I take walks when I can’t sleep.” The student shrugged, approaching Ray and holding his hand out. “Which is also often. I’m Ryan.”

            Ray smiled and took Ryan’s hand. “Ray.” He said.

            Ryan nodded and their hands parted. He considered Ray for a long moment. “You’re a freshmen? I don’t remember you from last year.”

            “I am.” Ray nodded, keeping his knives away from Ryan. They were sharp, very sharp. “Let me guess, Senior?”

            “Junior.” Ryan smiled, taking a step back. “Do you mind if I keep watching?” He asked.

            “Not at all.” Ray smiled. He told Ryan where to sit so he wouldn’t be in any danger and started up again.

            Ryan watched him in silent awe. They didn’t speak until the sun started to peak over the buildings and they both had to go get some sleep before class.

            Since then, Ray saw Ryan every time he went out to do tricks. He stepped up his game, doing complicated trick after another to impress Ryan. The older student always sat and watched and they would talk when Ray would go idle in his performance. He had even explained how the physics of Ray’s movements worked, which, in a few ways, helped Ray do harder tricks. Ryan did the calculations and Ray made them real.

            “History, computer science, and theater? Why so many?” Ray asked, looking at Ryan as he spun his knives and swung his leg.

            “Why not?” Ryan shrugged. No wonder he couldn’t sleep with all of that work. “I like all of those subjects.”        

            “At least you know what you’re doing.” Ray sighed, flipping in the air and standing on his hand.

            “You’re only a freshman. You have time.” Ryan chuckled, eyes tracing the curve of Ray’s body. “Although, I think if you preformed this in public you’d have a wonderful career.”

            “I’m not big on crowds.” Ray said, moving slowly so that his legs were on either side of his hand, body leaning forward and knife still spinning. “Else I would have done that years ago.”

            “Fair enough.” Ryan chuckled, mesmerized by the lean muscle moving under Ray’s skin. “Although, I’m happy keeping this between us.”

            Ray blushed and was glad it was dark out. He rarely saw Ryan during the day, waving awkwardly to the older student when they passed each other. Lately Ryan had picked up a flirtatious behavior that Ray could only hope after.

            “Me too.” Ray smiled at Ryan before standing and going idle again. “My roommate doesn’t appreciate this nearly as much.”

            “You’re beautiful.” Ryan sighed, lost in his head for a moment. “I don’t know how anyone could not love watching you.”

            Ray blushed a shade darker and shrugged. “I donno, it’s not really that impressive.”

            “Seriously? You’re going there?” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “I can barely do a hand stand.”

            “Seriously?” Ray laughed, setting his knives down and walking over to Ryan. He pulled the older student to his feet, ignoring the confused look he was getting. “How much can you lift?”

            “You’re what, a hundred pounds soaking wet?” Ryan joked before shrugging. “About four fifty.”

            “Its eighty pounds, asshole.” Ray laughed, nodding. “How is your balancing skills?”

            “I can balance eight text books on my head, I’ve tried.” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

            “Perfect.” Ray smiled, making Ryan kneel before placing his hands on Ryan’s shoulders and pulling himself into a hand stand, their heads lightly touching.

            “Okay, I thought this was going a completely different direction.” Ryan admitted with an awkward laugh, keeping them balanced as Ray moved his legs into different positions.

            “You get a filthy mind at night.” Ray laughed, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder.

            “I’m tired, so sue me.” Ryan smiled, watching what he could see of Ray’s legs. “But this is pretty fucking awesome.”

            “Thanks, think you can stand?” Ray asked, straightening his legs toward the sky.

            “I feel like that’s a horrible idea.” Ryan frowned, wobbling slightly. “What if you fall?”

            “I’ll be fine.” Ray snorted, frowning at how Ryan was wobbling. “Although, you are new at this.”

            “Exactly.” Ryan said, sighing in relief when Ray’s feet landed noiselessly in front of him. “How the hell do you do that?”

            “What?” Ray asked, helping Ryan to his feet.

            “You never make a sound, not even a grunt.” Ryan said, dusting his pants off and smiling at Ray.

            “My parents let me do whatever as long as I didn’t make any sounds.” Ray shrugged. “I guess I just trained myself to be quiet.”

            Ryan shook his head and straightened up. “You never stop amazing me.” He said fondly, eyes meeting Ray’s.

            Neither of them moved for a long moment, caught in each other’s eyes. Light began to stream into the world and they were jarred from their staring match. “Oh right, sleep.” Ray laughed awkwardly.

            “Hey, are you doing anything today?” Ryan asked as Ray put his knives away. He held out Ray’s jacket.

            “Well, I’m done classes around eleven, why?” Ray asked, taking his jacket.

            “Perfect! Er- uh, would you like to go on a lunch date with me?” Ryan asked sheepishly, the morning light showing the light blush dusting his cheeks.

            Ray looked at Ryan in surprise before smiling and nodding. “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

            Ryan smiled brightly. “Great! I’ll see you in front of the AC once your class is done.”

            “Alright, see you then.” Ray smiled, laughing as Ryan excitedly ran to his dorm, waving to Ray.

            “Alright, shower and nice clothes.” Ray said excitedly, running for his dorm. Michael would never hear the end of this because of Ray’s nerves. “This is going to be awesome!”


	165. Science of Fear by The Temper Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray lost his eye a long time ago but he could never shake the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUHtud-P8X4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray shot upright with a shout. His heart ponded hard and his fingers slid over his face, pressing into the empty socket of his right eye. His breath squeezed out in painful gasps as he ripped the eyepatch off and searched for his eye. He slid his fingers into the socket as if he could find his eye hiding from him further into his head.

            His nose became plugged and breathing became nearly impossible. His chest heaved with the effort, his lungs burning for air while his stomach spun angrily. He felt clammy and sweaty at the same time and he had no idea where he was and what was going on.

            His eye was gone.

            His eye was gone.

            He had to find it.

            His mind fogged form lack of oxygen and he couldn’t process where his eye was. There needed to be something there. He had his eye, where was it?

            The box. The box. It was in the box.

            Ray threw the suffocating blankets off and searched desperately for the box. His fingers slammed into the hard wood of the box and he gave a strangled cry. He struggled to open the cherry wood.

            He nearly dropped the eye when he pulled it free from the box, slipping the glass into his socket with shaking hands. Ray could suddenly breathe again. Air inflating his lungs and making him cough from the sudden rush.

            Ray clutched the box tightly in one hand while fisting his fingers in his sheets with the other. He took slow calming breathes until his heart stopped racing and his stomach settled.

            Ray sighed and leaned back against the head board. He closed his eyes and wished he didn’t have to remove his eye when he slept. He wished he didn’t have the same dream every time he tried to sleep. He wished he didn’t have insomnia.

            Wobbling out of bed, he went into the living room of the penthouse and turned on the TV. He played games until his mind cleared and his eyes were begging for sleep that would never come. Michael was awake first. He didn’t question that Ray was on the couch, he just tossed him the pop tart he didn’t eat and left to do whatever it was that he did.

            The others woke up slowly. All of them were used to Ray being awake long before any of them thought about waking up. Jack made sure he ate and drank and Gavin pulled him away from his games for a few hours to answer dumb questions that actually helped him.

            Geoff had left as soon as he had his morning whisky and didn’t return until after diner. Michael had even returned home before him.

            A shadow of a man was following the crime boss into the apartment. Ray glanced at them and the TV was instantly turned off. Gavin and Michael continued to poke fun at each other as Geoff lead the tall man in a skull mask into the room.

            Jack sat next to Ray, eyeing the man skeptically as Geoff smiled crookedly. “Men! Say hello to Ryan.” He said, gesturing to the masked man.

            Ryan folded his arms over his broad chest and looked each of them over. Gavin shied away from the piercing blue eyes while Michael glared at him. Jack smiled politely and Ray just watched him broadly. None of them were able to look Ryan in the face for long, except for Ray. He had seen much more terrifying things in his life, had lost his eye to them.

            “Ryan will be joining us from now on.” Geoff continued as Ryan stared Ray down curiously. “He’s one of the best in the business, besides us of course.”

            “You’re the Mad King.” Ray observed. He knew the mask seemed familiar.

            Jack, Gavin, and Michael all tensed while Geoff smiled and nodded. Ryan’s eyes light up with something Ray couldn’t place.

            “WHAT?!” Michael screeched, standing and pointing an accusing finger at Ryan. “You brought that fucker here?!”

            “Geoff.” Jack warned, slowly standing and keeping one eye on Ryan and one on Geoff. “The Mad King? The guy who tried to blow us up?”

            “That’s all in the past.” Geoff waved dismissively.

            “I nearly died!” Gavin squawked, looking nervously at Ryan and scooting closer to Ray.

            “Like we all haven’t done jobs to get back at each other.” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. He winced when the action displaced his glass eye and he hissed in pain.

            Jack frowned, torn between helping Ray and keeping an eye on Ryan. Michael and Gavin instantly tensed and looked at Ray worriedly as he leaned forward and pulled the eye from his socket.

            “Damn thing.” Ray mumbled, rolling it in his hand as he sat back again. His eye lids were open, making Geoff wince with worry.

            “You okay buddy?” Geoff asked, trying not to look at Ray’s empty socket.

            “Fine.” Ray sighed, glancing at Ryan who was studying him and his eye. Ray didn’t know the crews history with Ryan. He had no idea that the Mad King had tried to blow them up before. “What are we doing about him?”

            “He’s joining us.” Geoff declared, daring any of the others to argue with him. “What’s in the past, is in the past. He’s one of us now.”

            No one seemed happy with that decision, but Geoff was the boss. Gavin and Michael slid out of the apartment trying to talk in hushed tones, although they were too loud for that. Ray shook his head as they openly insulted Ryan before leaving for a bar.

            Jack frowned and grabbed Geoff’s arm, pulling him into his room for a private conversation. That left Ray playing with his glass eye while maintaining a staring contest with Ryan.

            “Hey, I’m at a disadvantage here.” Ray smiled crookedly as Ryan tilted his head curiously. “You have two eyes to stare with.”

            Ryan snorted but Ray could see the smile in his eyes. “You’re a new face.”

            “Best sniper in the business.” Ray shrugged, standing and sighing at the glass in his hand. He glanced around and scowled when he didn’t see his box. It was designed to clean his eye so he, and his lazy ass, didn’t have to.

            “With one eye?” Ryan asked, watching him curiously. “Are you a lefty?”

            “Nope, had to learn real quickly though.” Ray said, picking up the cushions on the couch. He knew he had brought his box out here with him. At least, he thought he did. He probably should put in some eye drops as well.

            “What are you looking for?” Ryan asked after a moment of silence. Ray was grateful that Ryan didn’t ask him how it happened. He didn’t want a repeat panic attack.

            “The box that cleans my eye.” Ray sighed, kneeling to look under the couch. “I thought I brought it out here.”

            Ryan was silent long enough for Ray to assume he just left out of disinterest, then a warm hand nudged his shoulder. He looked up at the mask man as he held out the box out to him. “You were sitting on it.” The mad man chuckled.

            Ray snorted and smiled. “I do that a lot.” He admitted, taking the box and standing. “Thanks, man.” He popped the lid open and placed the eye in the tube in the center of the box. He closed the lid and there was a silent click of the locking mechanism. A silent swooshing sound came from the box as it went to work cleaning his eye.

            Ray slid the box into his hoodie pocket and smiled at Ryan again. “Welcome to the crew and all that shit. Want to play some games?” He asked, nodding toward the TV.

            “Not afraid of me?” Ryan asked, taking a controller from where Michael had thrown it and sitting on the couch.

            “I don’t know what you did.” Ray shrugged, turning the TV back on and gesturing at the case of games. “Pick something, I’ll be right back.”

            Ryan nodded and Ray disappeared into his room. He entered his private bathroom and searched around through his pain killers for the eye drops to moisten his socket. After three drops into the open socket, Ray pulled the eyepatch on and joined Ryan on the couch, grabbing his controller.

            Ryan glanced at Ray and snorted. “What?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. He started setting up a co-op match in Left for Dead, liking Ryan’s taste in games.

            “You look like a pirate.” The mad man said between concealed laughs.

            Ray stared at Ryan blankly for a long time. Did the notorious Mad King just say something most toddlers told Ray when they saw him in his eye patch? Was he also really laughing at it like most toddlers? Why the fuck was the rest of the team so afraid of a man child?

            Ryan’s eyes were smiling brightly at him and Ray couldn’t help but laughs as well. “Fuck it, I’m a mother fucking pirate.” Ray snorted and Ryan laughed outright.

            The laugh was soothing and different from everyone else’s. Ray smiled and started the game. He heard Ryan laugh many times after that, and wanted nothing more than to keep hearing it. It was so light hearted, not heavy like everyone else’s, like they remembered what they did for a living and decided that they didn’t deserve to laugh, half-way through laughing. It was light and care free because so what if they killed people? Ray loved it.

            Geoff joined them at some point, a beer in his hand and a scowl on his face. Jack left the apartment in a huff and neither Ray nor Ryan chose to comment. They just continued playing and laughing with each other.

            Ryan didn’t move into the penthouse despite Geoff insisting that he should. The others didn’t tend to stay around when Ryan did come to visit. Only Ray and Geoff tended to talk to him, although Ray more so.

            Ryan didn’t seem to care, but Ray quickly came to know better than that. He knew it was bothering Ryan, but he didn’t pry. It wasn’t his place. Ryan would tell him when he wanted him to know.

            “You know he tried to kill us, right?” Michael spat at Ray after Ryan left one day.

            Ray raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “I tried to kill you guys too.” He said, fiddling with his box nervously. He was only comfortable not having his eye in his head for long period of times when Ryan was around. It made his socket less irritable.

            “That was different.” Michael snorted, shaking his head. “You were hired to do it.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and pulled his eye patch off. He slid his eye into the socket, ignoring the disgusted grunt from Michael. “And? He’s a mad man.”

            “Stop being so fucking buddy buddy with him!” Michael growled. “We want to get rid of him!”

            “Why? We could use the help.” Ray frowned, shaking his head. “He’s not as bad as you think he is.”

            “Anyone who tries to kill us for no apparent reason is a fucking danger!” Michael insisted. “You just like him ‘cause he doesn’t give a fuck if you’re a one-eyed freak.”

            Ray froze and looked blankly at Michael. The other man glared at him until he realized what he said and instantly tried to repair his mess. Ray didn’t want to hear it. He grabbed his vans and left.

            He got onto his motorcycle and drove out of the apartment building and away from words that plagued him at night. His heart beat hard against his ribs and the panic was setting in when he crashed into the back of a parked car and nearly flew over his handle bars.

            Ray’s hands shook as he struggled with his phone for a long moment, trying to find the right number. Only he and Geoff had Ryan’s number. Only Ryan could make everything stop.

            “Ray?” Ryan’s voice was curious over the phone. No one really called him, he just showed up.

            “R-Rye.” Ray choked on the words, feeling ready to puke.

            “Ray? What happened?” Ryan sounded worried and Ray’s head spun. He looked around for a moment in panic before retching into a trashcan, the phone still pressed to his ear. “Where are you?”

            Ray glanced up at the street sign above his head. “Liberty Street.” He croaked before retching into the can again.

            “I’ll be right there.” Ryan said before hanging up and Ray nearly dropped his phone into the garbage. Instead he slid it into his pocket with his box and tried not to puke.

            The roar of an engine caught his attention a few moments later and there was a gentle hand on his back. “Ray? Hey, calm down.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan, worry glowing behind the dark mask. “C-can’t.” Ray choked out.

            Ryan gently got him into a rusted pickup truck and drove him to an apartment in a quiet part of town. He carried Ray into an apartment and laid him on the couch. He made Ray close his eyes and breath to his count. Ray felt the panic drift away as he breathed and Ryan’s fingers gently traced his palm.

            When he opened his eyes, Ryan was smiling down at him without his mask. Face paint was smudged, but he wasn’t disfigured like Ray thought he would be. He was just hiding behind his mask.

            “What happened?” Ryan asked gently, holding Ray’s hand and squeezing it gently.

            “They liquefied my eye.” Ray rasped, left eye unfocused. “They were my friends, but they just needed me to abuse. I wanted to leave so they liquefied my eye and I ran.”

            Ryan frowned and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair as tears burned in his right eye as they fell from his left. “I taught myself how to snipe with my left eye and took jobs to pay for repairs. It hurt so badly.” Ray sobbed, squeezing Ryan’s hand tightly.

            “Shhh, it’s alright.” Ryan soothed, wiping Ray’s tears away. “You’re safe here.”

            Ray nodded and closed his eyes again. He tugged on Ryan’s arm and the older man laid down next to him, letting him cry into his chest. Ryan rubbed his back and carded his fingers through his hair.

            Ray woke up still tucked into Ryan’s chest, his phone buzzing in his pocket. His right eye burned so he pulled his box from his pocket and pulled his eye from his socket. He placed it into the box and jumped when Ryan’s chuckled vibrated from his chest.

            “I like watching you do that.” Ryan said softly when Ray looked up at him. “Don’t know why, I just do.”

            Ray looked at Ryan in shock before laughing and burring his face in his neck. “You’re a mad man.”

            “That’s what I’m known for.” Ryan chuckled, holding Ray tighter.

            Ray smiled and gently pecked Ryan on the lips, much to the older man’s surprise. “That’s not what I meant.”

            Ryan stared shocked at Ray for a moment before smiling gently. He kissed both of Ray’s eye lids before kissing him. “I’m glad you understand.” He said softly when they pulled apart.

            They stayed on the couch, sharing kisses and stories they never told anyone until Geoff was nearly breaking Ryan’s down with worry. They smiled at each other and returned to the apartment with their fuming boss, fingers intertwined.


	166. Dancing in the Moonlight by Alt J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell does the most notorious criminal in Los Santos learn how to waltz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSHygiOnwTA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray laughed at the hand held out to him. Ryan was smiling crookedly, bowed and hand held straight out.

            “I don’t know how to waltz.” Ray smiled, shaking his head. They were the only two of the crew awake. The others had gone to bed drunk after a successful heist. Since Ray and Ryan didn’t drink and hardly slept in the first place, they stayed up late talking like they always did.

            “Come on, it’s easy!” Ryan chuckled, taking a step closer. It was hard to believe that the handsome man smiling like Ray was all he could see was the notorious Mad King.

            “I suck at dancing.” Ray counted, biting back a chuckle at Ryan’s pleading look. “Okay, fiiiine.” He caved, taking Ryan’s hand.

            Ryan smiled brightly and pulled Ray to his chest, placing Ray’s hands where they needed to be before squeezing Ray’s hand and placing his other hand on his hip. “Just follow my lead.” He said softly as they started to move.

            Ray looked down between them at their feet, watching Ryan’s feet and trying to find the pattern. Ryan moved slowly, counting softly so Ray could find the beat. They moved back and forth on the balcony of the penthouse, Ray only stepping on Ryan’s foot one before he got the rhythm.

            Ray laughed lightly as Ryan slowly increased the speed. Eventually Ray was comfortable enough to look up at Ryan. He was momentarily shocked at the fond smile on the mad man’s face before returning the look.

            “Where did you even learn to waltz?” Ray asked as they danced, spinning slowly as the moved across the cold concert of the balcony. Their socked feet clung to the floor for a moment before letting them continue to dance.

            “Christian mother.” Ryan scowled before chuckling. “She insisted that I go to some Catholic school where the easiest gym class was learning how to waltz.”

            “You wanted to get out of gym?” Ray snorted, squeezing the shifting muscle on Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re buff as fuck.”

            “I was a scrawny kid okay?” Ryan chuckled, rubbing small circles into Ray’s hip. “And I enjoyed it after the first class.”

            “I guess you were kind of scrawny in those modeling pictures you showed me.” Ray smirked. He was the only one Ryan had shown those pictures to.

            “I didn’t beef up until college.” Ryan said, shaking his head at Ray. “I should have never shown you those.”

            “Too late now!” Ray laughed, smiling and soaking in the silent song they were dancing too. “This is kind of fun.”

            “See?” Ryan smiled pulling Ray closer little bits at a time. There was only an inch between them and they were lost in each other’s eyes.

            Ray blushed, realizing their close proximity and enjoying the warmth radiating off of Ryan. The older man’s eyes were gently and his smile was fond. They were closer to each other than they were to anyone else on the crew. They worked well together and easily fell in love, not that either of them were going to admit that, not yet.

            Ryan’s eyes memorized every inch of Ray’s face, the soft smile and the bags under his eyes from insomnia. His eyes stuck to his lips and he was leaning forward at the same time Ray was leaning up, standing on his toes to reach.

            The kiss was gentle and sweet. Love and longing filled the space between them as they parted. They searched each other’s eyes for any hesitation before kissing again. Ryan’s arms wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist while Ray’s wrapped around his shoulders.

            They pulled apart with bright smiles. They started to rock back and forth to a slow rhythm, foreheads pressed together.

            Neither of them noticed Geoff take their picture before running to his printer with a quiet giggle. The mustached man shifted impatiently as he waited for the picture to print before rushing over to the fridge. Drawings from Ryan’s boredom in a restaurant, notes from Gavin, a white bored with ‘This many days without killing someone on accident’ and a red zero on it for Michael, silly pictures Jack took when they were drunk or having fun, and a scroll of paper was at the top, clipped closed until Ray got another achievement in a game.

            Geoff rearranged the pictures and memories of his family and placed the new picture of Ray and Ryan dancing in the moonlight in the center of the fridge. He smiled fondly at the picture, deciding that it was one of his favorites.

            Ray and Ryan didn’t remove the picture in the morning when everyone else saw it as well. They just smiled and tangled their fingers with faint blushes. It was an important moment in their history.

            When Geoff looked back at the fridge when their criminal days were over – Jack married to a sweet girl from Australia, Michael and Gavin best friends in another city, Ray and Ryan happily working on a relaxed domestic life as a professor and flower shop owner – Geoff thought back to the days where they were together every day instead of just once a year.


	167. Tokyo Summer by Mounties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's the God of weather and Ray was just about to be sacrificed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGzoqgiHZzw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan smiled lazily as he made the sun come out from behind parted clouds. He enjoyed being the weather God. He could make anything he wanted happen, rain, clouds, and tornadoes. It was so much fun.

            “Oh great weather God!” A voice he vaguely recognized floated up to him to his home in the clouds. “We have your sacrifice!”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and floated down to the Earth, although no one could see him. At the top of a massive pyramid was a few black dots Ryan guess was the priest and the cow he requested as sacrifice. Other Gods wanted people killed for them, but Ryan didn’t want that.

            As he floated closer to the ceremony his eyes blew wide and his heart clenched. The priest stood over a young man tied up. A knife was over the hooded man’s head as other men fought royal guards to save the tied up man.

            Ryan’s blood boiled and the clouds darkened. He made himself appear before the humans, making sure none of them could see up his kilt because that would just be embarrassing.

            Hail pelted the ground as the priest yelped in fear and kneeled on the ground, the knife skidding away from him. The guards made the other men kneel and Ryan looked over them. They were all terrified of him, his eyes probably red from his anger.

            He looked down at the young man and frowned. The hail was deflecting around him before hitting him and he looked up at Ryan in terror. Ryan landed on the pyramid and carefully untied the young man.

            “This is not what I want as a sacrifice.” Ryan growled at the priest as he helped the man to sit up right. “Are you alright?”

            The man nodded slowly, looking at Ryan with wide eyes. They were protected by the hail as the others were being pelted. Ryan glanced at the man’s friends and kept the hail from hitting them as well.

            Ryan smiled gently at the man. “Good, I’m glad.” He said, glaring at the priest who was shaking from his low bow. “If you can’t afford to sacrifice a cow, don’t sacrifice anything at all.”

            “Y-yes great lord.” The priest gasped, not looking up at Ryan. “Please help us, there hasn’t been any rain in many days.”

            Ryan snorted and with a wave of his hand the hail turned to rain. The guards cheered and let the man’s friends passed. They grabbed the man, who was still watching Ryan mystified. They fled from the pyramid and Ryan watched them to make sure they weren’t stopped.

            “Never try to sacrifice another of your kind again.” Ryan growled at the priest before disappearing and returning to his home in the sky. His house made from clouds welcomed him and he collapsed onto his bed.

            He made it rain every day for weeks, just enough to water crops, but not drown them. Sometimes the storms were thunder storms to keep the priest in line and in fear, but he was just glad he managed to save that man’s life.

            He made the sun shine one day and watched the people work in the city far below. “Um, so uh. Fuck, what am I doing?” A voice floated to Ryan’s ears and the God raised an eyebrow.

            He glanced down at the pyramid, the second tallest point in the city, the first was one man’s obnoxious building Ryan liked to sick tornadoes on.

            The man who was nearly killed for him was sitting on the pyramid, leg’s pulled to his chest in his efforts to stay on the tip. “I uh…I wanted to thank you for saving me, but it’s been raining for-fucking-ever.”

            Ryan smiled and drifted toward the man. His brown eyes were bright, although there were bags under his eyes. He bit his lip awkwardly and sighed. “I’m just talking to myself.” He groaned.

            “No, I heard you.” Ryan chuckled, appearing before the man. He jumped and looked at Ryan wide eyed. “Please don’t bow or something. I don’t know why people do that.”

            The man stared at Ryan before sighing a laughing. “It’s because you could kill us with your mind or something.” He smiled, but didn’t bow. He stood and offered Ray his hand. “I’m Ray, uh, thank you for saving me.”

            Ryan smiled gently and took Ray’s hand. “I don’t want a human sacrifice, I’m glad I go to you in time.”

            Ray nodded and stood awkwardly once their hands parted. “Ah, right. Well. Thank you.”

            Ryan nodded and looked the man over. He thought for a moment before offering Ray his hand again. “Call me Ryan. Would you like to join me in the clouds? It’s more comfortable there.”

            Ray blinked surprised before hesitantly taking Ryan’s hand. “Um, sure.” He smiled, yelping when Ryan started flying. He struggled for a moment before clinging tightly to Ryan’s arm.

            Ryan laughed and picked Ray up bridal style to calm the human before flying back to his home. Ray blushed lightly and stood unsteadily on the cloud for a moment once he was set down before laughing.

            “Okay, this is awesome.” Ray said, poking at the cloud with his foot.

            “I enjoy living up here.” Ryan smiled, leading Ray to his home. He got the human seated and they talked for hours. Ray told Ryan about the human world and Ryan explained the Godly world.

            “Shit, it’s late.” Ray said when the clouds darkened with the setting sun. “I should go back.”

            Ryan frowned before smiling and snapping his fingers. The sun started to rise again and he smiled triumphantly at Ray.

            The human stared at Ryan shocked before laughing and shaking his head. “No, I’ll come back tomorrow, I promise.” He said and Ryan sighed and let the sun sink again. He returned Ray to the pyramid and made sure the human got home alright.

            When Ryan turned to his home, he went to work. Gods didn’t really need to sleep so he built a garden in the sky for Ray. The human had mentioned loving flowers before so Ryan made him a garden.

            Ray came to the pyramid like he promised he would the next day and when he saw the garden his eyes went wide and he smiled brightly. “This is amazing Rye!” He said, looking at all of the flowers.

            Ryan smiled fondly after the human. “You said you liked flowers.” He shrugged.

            Ray smiled brightly at Ryan before hugging him and looking the flowers over again.

            For years the weather was perfect. Only sun and rain to maintain life. Every day, for a short period of time, the rain would stop for a single human, who became the head priest, to climb the sacred pyramid. The rain would continue for an hour more after that, then the sun would take over the sky.

            The human was the weather God’s lover and for as long as he lived, the God was happy and helped the people. The day that the man died, there were horrible tornadoes that savaged the land.

            The man’s soul was born again and again and the priests would have to find him to please the God. For as long as the man was with the God, the land was at peace.


	168. Missing You by All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was there for the entire ride that was Ryan Haywood. He wouldn’t let Ryan lose this fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RR8RqQDcGEw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray blinked sleepily at the knock on his door. He wondered over to the front hallway, tripping over nothing in the dark. He struggled with the locks for a moment, not bothering to check who was at his door.

            He threw the door open and blinked at the bright light hitting his face. “Hey Ray.” A voice said nervously as Ray’s yes focused on Ryan.

            The older man was hiding his hands behind his back and he shifted nervously on his feet. He smiled sheepishly at Ray.

            Ray sighed and studied Ryan for a moment. Right, there. There was blood on Ryan’s shirt. “What was it this time?” Ray asked, looking at the dot of blood on the edge of Ryan’s shirt.

            Ryan frowned and sighed, letting his hands drop to his sides. They were covered in blood up to his wrist. “Dog.” He said sadly, giving Ray a pitiful look.

            “Come on.” Ray sighed, letting Ryan into his apartment. He closed the door as Ryan stood awkwardly in the middle of his living room as he flicked the lights on. “Where did you put the body?” He asked as he leaned into his bathroom and pulled out an old towel he always had at the ready.

            “Buried it in the construction site.” Ryan sighed, looking shamefully down at his hands. Ray frowned and took Ryan’s hands in his towel covered ones.

            “It’s alright.” Ray said quietly as he cleaned the blood from Ryan’s hand. “It was only a dog.”

            “It was my neighbors.” Ryan sobbed after a moment, fists clenching. “The ones with the little boy?”

            Ray looked up at Ryan and bumped their foreheads together. “Hey. It was only the dog.” He said, squeezing Ryan’s hands.

            Ryan sniffed and nodded, hanging his head in shame. Ray sighed and finished cleaning Ryan’s hands and tossed the towel into his bathroom. He guided Ryan to sit on his couch and handed him an x-box controller.

            “Ray, you need to sleep.” Ryan frowned, trying to set the controller down.

            Ray pushed the black plastic back into Ryan’s hands and smiled at him. “It’s alright. I have insomnia, remember?”

            Ryan went to argue then gave up. He nodded and watched Ray turn on his game system, the controller dangling from his fingers. They played Halo until Ryan was smiling and joking with Ray.

            Ryan had murdering tendencies and he satisfied them by killing stray animals. He was so afraid that he was going to murder a person one day. He gave himself pain killers to keep himself docile and Ray had found him covered in his own blood a few times.

            Since they started dating, Ray made it his mission to help Ryan no matter what. He found ways for Ryan to get his frustrations out other than killing and hurting himself. He helped Ryan clean up his mess and held him when he cried himself to sleep.

            He was there for Ryan for anything and everything. He just wanted to help Ryan reach the point where he was happy with himself. It was getting better. This was the first animal murder in six months.

            As Ryan’s eyes drooped and Ray shut off the game, pulling the controller form Ryan’s fingers, Ray smiled and told him that everything was going to be okay. Ryan was so tired that he smiled loosely and nodded.

            Ray guided Ryan to lay down, his head on his chest. He watched the older man sleep, hands as far from Ray as they could get. Ryan never touched Ray after killing and even then, he had to take three showers and wash his hands a million times before he did.

            Ray thought it was ridiculous, but he let Ryan do it. It was a reassurance for Ryan that he wasn’t ruining Ray or hurting him. That it wasn’t his or Ray’s blood.

            Ray carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair and smiled gently. When Ryan finally touched him, he held him tightly as if Ray was the only thing sane in the world. Ray made sure that Ryan never blamed himself for what he couldn’t control.

            He was there for the entire ride that was Ryan Haywood. He wouldn’t let Ryan lose this fight. 


	169. Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When soul mates touched, their worlds would light up with color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “It’s blue!” Gavin squawked.

            “It’s fucking green!” Michael snarled back at the Brit.

            Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It’s gray.” He deadpanned, earning him some snickers from Geoff and Jack.

            Michael and Gavin glared at Ray before continuing their argument. How those two morons had found their soul mates was a mystery to Ray. They seemed to be the type that would suddenly see color and treat it like they always had.

            When soul mates meet, their worlds would blow up in color. Michael had met Lindsey in a bar. They had punched each other and then froze when they could suddenly see color. Gavin had been flirting with Meg and had accidently tripped, leading the women to catch him. His first words to her after that was that her red hair was really pretty. He didn’t even realize he was seeing in color for a moment.

            Geoff had married Griffon after a long time together. Jack had just met his soul mate, a sweet girl in Australia. Ray was the only member of the crew who still saw in black and white. He just hoped he wasn’t one of the unfortunates few who’s soul mate died before they met. When that happened, the person went blind. He sort of needed his eyes to snipe, he didn’t care about meeting his soul mate, he just liked seeing.

            “Alright!” Geoff said, ending Michael and Gavin’s argument. The mustached man stood and smiled crookedly at his crew. “I have someone I want you guys to meet.”

            “Adding someone to the crew?” Jack asked as Geoff headed for the door to the apartment when there was a sharp knock.

            “Yep!” Geoff smiled as he threw the door open and a tall man in a skull mask appeared behind the wood.

            Michael and Gavin tried to quietly – they’re not very quiet – discuss the appearance of the masked man. Jack tensed for only a moment before standing and going over to the man and hugging him.

            “Ryan!” The bearded man laughed, pulling away to look at the man. “I was wondering when you would pop up.

            The lads all shared a look and watched the three gents. “I was busy.” Ryan shrugged although Ray could hear the smile in his voice.

            Geoff patted Ryan’s shoulder and smiled. “He heard about what we were doing and wanted in.”

            “Who is this guy?” Michael demanded, standing and folding his arms.

            “This is Ryan.” Jack said, gesturing to the masked man. “He was in the drug empire Geoff and I had in college.”

            “He was the muscle.” Geoff nodded. “He went off to do his own thing when we got you guys.”

            “The Mad King!” Gavin squawked, the Brit was the one who gathered the crew’s information. “You know the Mad King?!”

            “Best friends with him.” Geoff laughed. “He’s now official apart of us.”

            Michael glared at Ryan and then started to argue with Geoff over the safety of bringing a man known to kill the people he worked with. Jack and Geoff defended Ryan as Gavin fed Michael information.

            As the others argued and squabbled, Ray and Ryan locked eyes and didn’t move. Neither of them spoke as the arguing continued, they just sized each other up. Ray’s lips twitched up in a smile and Ryan chuckled.

            “Been awhile, Rye.” Ray smiled at the mad man, the others silencing instantly.

            Ryan nodded and walked over to stand closer to Ray. “Still the best sniper in the nation?”

            “In games and reality.” Ray smiled up at the masked man. “Still creepy as fuck?”

            “Always.” Ryan nodded and they shared a short comfortable laugh.

            “You know each other?” Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “You should be dead, X-Ray!” Gavin squeaked, searching his phone. “Anyone who worked with the Mad King was killed!”

            “Who says we worked together?” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “I ran into Ryan in a GameStop.”

            Ryan chuckled as the other men stared blankly at them. “We didn’t find out we were both mercenaries until the tenth round of Halo.” He shrugged.

            “Yeah, I whopped your ass.” Ray smiled. “You still suck?”

            “I’ve gotten better.” Ryan defended himself and Ray could almost see the fake pout that was probably on the man’s face.

            “Want to test that?” Ray smirked, holding a controller out to Ryan.

            “You’re on.” Ryan chuckled, coming to sit next to Ray. They ignored the others staring at them as they played.

            Ryan had gotten better, but Ray still beat him. The others had settled down to watch Ray and Ryan joke and laugh with each other like human beings. Gavin typed down what was happening for his databases and Michael accepted that maybe this could be okay. Geoff and Jack smiled, glad that Ray could bring out the man hiding under the mask.

            Their first heist with Ryan went to shit. Not that it was the mad man’s fault. Gavin ran into a gas station with a fire truck and blew it up. Now, Ray and Ryan were running from the scene as Michael carried an injured and unconscious Gavin away. Geoff and Jack were trying to get a copter to get them all out.

            Rat ran behind Ryan, shooting at the police chasing them. Ryan was taking sharp turns that Ray nearly missed half the time.

            Fed up with Ray nearly getting caught, Ryan grabbed his hand and they both froze. Their heads thudded as the world light up in color. They looked at each other in shock, skin on skin contact was the only way for soul mates to know that they had met.

            Ray had time to process that Ryan’s eyes were a beautiful blue before pain exploded form his shoulder as a bullet sailed clean through it. Ryan shouted and picked Ray up and started to run.

            Ray struggled to press his hand into his shoulder, red oozing past his pale fingers. Ray couldn’t help but think that he liked the color of blood before his vision began to darken. With a low whine, Ray fought falling unconscious. He had just started to see color, he wanted to keep looking around.

            He looked up at smiled at the face paint peeking out from behind Ryan’s black mask. His gray and blue leather jacket suddenly seemed really soft and Ray closed his eyes. He could look around when he woke up.

            Ray woke up to a hand in his and a white ceiling. He thought he had dreamed colors for a moment until he turned his head and smiled at Ryan. The older man was asleep in a cherry wood chair beside Ray’s bed, his hand in Ray’s. His blond hair was falling in his face, red, white, and black smudging his cheek.

            Ray slowly sat up and inspected his shoulder, dots of red peppering the white gauze. The sky blue sheets across his legs were unfamiliar and he realized he was in Ryan’s room.

            Ray reached out and gently shook Ryan’s shoulder. Blue eyes snapped open and looked panicked for a moment. Ryan stared at Ray’s tired smile for only a moment before nearly tackling the younger man to the bed.

            “Careful, Rye!” Ray laughed, hugging Ryan back.

            “I went blind.” Ryan croaked and Ray froze, eyes wide. “It was only for a moment, but I went blind. I almost lost you.” He pulled back and cupped Ray’s cheeks gently, tears pooling in his eyes.

            Ray took Ryan’s hands in his and smiled at the older man. “But you didn’t.” He said, wiping Ryan’s tears away.

            “But I didn’t.” Ryan laughed, gently kissing Ray. Smiling, Ray kissed his soul mate back.


	170. Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend of the Rose King and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1gCjrzMjUg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            There was once a great King who was kind to his people and cruel to anyone who threatened his kingdom’s peace. He was known as the Mad King, a mad man toward enemies and saint to his people.

            A witch hated him. She hated his kindness and ruthlessness. She thought he was an unfit King. One day, while the King was meeting with his people and hearing their troubles, she appeared in his court and cursed him.

            For every man he killed in battle, one of his people would turn into a rose bush, starting with the people he cared about most. The witch told the King that nothing could reverse the curse but she lied. True love could reverse the curse.

            The witch disappeared from the Kingdom, happy with herself. She spread word to every kingdom for miles about the Mad King. She tricked them into believing that he would not fight against them if they attacked.

            Many Kings moved their armies and attacked the once peaceful Kingdom. The Mad King sent his armies, but could not join them for fear of turning his people into roses. His army was strong and loyal and they easily defeated the invading armies for their King.

            The witch was enraged and turned to a King cruel to his people. This King was known for playing complicated games with his opponents. The Witch told the King of the Mad King’s curse and he devised a plan.

            The King sent men to gain the Mad King’s trust, which they easily gained. The men let enemy armies into the Mad King’s lands and they ransacked the Kingdom. The Mad King had to fight to protect his people who fought at his side.

            Although he tried his hardest not to kill, slowly his people turned into rose bushes and they never once blamed their King. The cruel King had defeated the Mad King, all of his people turned to rose bushes.

            The cruel King left the Mad King trapped in his own castle, surround by the guilt of the rose bushes.

            Two years later, a young man heard about the Kingdom of Roses and traveled for days to see the sight. He was a gardener’s son, a kind man with a heart of gold. He sought out the Kingdom for his love of roses and curiosity. He had heard the legend of the Kingdom just like everyone else, and he wanted to see if it was true.

            When the Gardner arrived at the Kingdom he was met with thousands of over grown rose bushes that blossomed beautifully. He carefully traveled further into the land, marveling at the flowers.

            He found his way into the castle and found the Mad King sitting on his throne, weak and tired. The once great King was lost in his depression.

            The Gardner slowly approached the King with concern. He asked him if he was alright and if he was the King of the story.

            The Mad King looked at the Gardener and told him his story, he told him the truth of his guilt and his failure as a King.

            “You’re not a failure.” The Gardner smiled at the King, offering him his hand. “You wanted to protect them and you tried your hardest to do so.”

            The King hesitated before taking the Gardner’s hand. He was lead through his fallen Kingdom as the Gardner told him how healthy and happy the roses were. He took him from the castle and showed him the roses covering every inch of the land.

            “You’re people don’t blame you. They still love you, even as roses.” The Gardner told the King. “I don’t believe there is no way to reverse this curse, we’ll look for it, together.”

            The King’s heart was lifted by the Gardner’s words and they searched the castle library for a way to reverse the curse. The Gardner traveled to other Kingdoms, searching for another magic user to help them. He always returned within three weeks, just when the Mad King would think he had left for good.

            The Gardner and the King became close as they searched for a way to lift the curse and the King knew he was falling in love. He feared telling the Gardner, not wanting the man to leave him alone again. He didn’t know that the Gardner loved him as well.

            As they worked, the cruel King returned to the Kingdom, to see if the Mad King was still alive. He wanted to flaunt his power and superiority.

            When he entered the castle, he found the King and the Gardner smiling and happy. Anger filled the cruel King and he attacked them.

            The Mad King leapt up and protected the Gardner. He fought the cruel King with all of the guilt and anger he had felt. The Mad King easily defeated the cruel King, not a blow landing on him.

            In his fury, the Mad King forgot the cruse and killed the cruel King. As blood poured from the King, the Mad King realized his mistake and wailed in pain as he turned and found the Gardner was turned into a rose bush.

            The King cried and wrapped his arms gently around the roses. “I’m so sorry. I love you.” He sobbed, gasping in shock when the bush turned into a man once again.

            The Gardner laughed lightly, having heard the King, even as a rose bush. He hugged the King tightly and confessed his love back.

            The King laughed in joy and they shared a sweet kiss. When they parted, the bushes that covered the Kingdom burst to life and turned into humans once again. The Kingdom cheered and rushed to their King and soon to be Queen’s side.

            The King, at first afraid of being hated, was happily received by his people because they knew of his time spent in guilt and his efforts to break the curse.

            The Kingdom repaired itself and became a peaceful place once again. They celebrated their freedom form the curse and the union of the Gardner and the King.

            They became known as the Rose King and Queen, their love legendary throughout the world. 


	171. Heroine by Sleeping With Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was captured and Ray was determined to prevent what happened to him from happening to Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aT4FFpgQBPI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s head hung in front of him, blood slipping past his lips. His hands were numb from being tied above his head. His chest burned from multiple cauterized cuts from a burning hot knife. His knees shook, trying to keep him standing as nails and glass dug into his feet.

            “Come on, Haywood. No one is coming.” His torturer sighed. “Just tell us what we want to know.”

            Ryan looked through his hair that hung in his face, stiff with dried blood. He worked up the blood and saliva in his mouth and spat at the women’s feet. The women scowled and grabbed Ryan by his hair, making him hiss as she yanked his head up.

            “No one cares about you.” She hissed, pressing the red hot knife into his shoulder. Ryan grit his teeth to keep from screaming in pain. “No one is coming, no one will care when you die.”

            She was wrong, oh so wrong, but Ryan wasn’t going to tell her that. He wasn’t going to say anything at all. The women scowled and dropped his head. The knife was pulled away but his skin was bubbling in pain.

            “Maybe I should to something more drastic.” The women sighed, holding the knife over a blue flame from a Bunsen burner. “Maybe I should make you match the flower shop owner you’re so fond of. He’s missing his right eye, isn’t he?”

            Ryan tensed for half a second, too fast for the women to notice. “I wonder what happened.” She sighed, approaching Ryan again. “Oh, that’s right. You took his eye.”

            Ryan bit his lip while she wouldn’t see his face. He, himself didn’t take Ray’s eye. He had let it happen, however. The younger man had been captured and Ryan wasn’t fast enough to save him. He was once the best sniper in the country, but his eye was taken from him and it was all Ryan’s fault.

            “Maybe I’ll take your left eye so it’ll be like looking in a mirror.” The women chuckled darkly, yanking Ryan’s head up again. “And if you don’t talk after that, we’ll have to bring him in.”

            “Touch him and I’ll rip you apart.” Ryan growled, speaking for the first time since he was captured. He winced at his own weakness.

            “Ah, so that’s how we get to you.” The women nearly purred, the burning knife coming closer to his eye. “We’ll torture him slowly, and let you hear his screams.”

            Ryan didn’t even glance at the knife as it got closer to his face. He glared at the women and spat in her face. The women gasped and pulled away, burning Ryan’s cheek with the knife. Ryan didn’t flinch at the pain as she rubbed the blood off her face with a glare.

            “You little-“ She growled, raising the knife.

            The door suddenly swung open and two shots rang out. One hit the women in the head and the other in the heart. She collapsed to the ground in a heap and Ryan looked at the door in shock.

            Ray stood in the door way, the gun in his left hand, face serious and eye burning. He was wearing his eyepatch instead of his glass eye. He rushed into the room, searching the women for the key to the cuffs restraining Ryan.

            Ryan watched Ray in shock. He knew Ray had taught himself how to shoot left handed, he had helped the younger man. However, Ray hadn’t touched a gun since he decided to retire from the Fake AH Crew. He had so much post-traumatic stress and he was so tired that he retired and ran a flower shop that secretly shipped weapons and drugs. He still hung out with the Crew, but he hadn’t actually touched a gun in a long time.

            “You all there, Rye?” Ray asked as he freed Ryan’s hands and pulled him away from the wall. Ryan leaned heavily on Ray, his feet aching horribly.

            “Ray?” Ryan croaked in shock as the younger maneuvered him onto his back. Ray took Ryan’s full weight, gun in his waist band.

            “Michael and Gavin are useless without us, you know that?” Ray chuckled, carrying Ryan out of the room and toward shouting and gun shots. “They ran into the shop, panicked. I had to calm them down and help them track you guys down.”

            Ryan smiled weakly and leaned his head against Ray’s. “You were always the better of the three lads.”

            “I know, right?” Ray laughed, taking turns cautiously. “You gents and getting captured.”

            “Not our fault.” Ryan chuckled painfully, his chest burning. They had gotten caught by a rival gang while Jack and Geoff were drunk off their asses at a bar. Ryan couldn’t defend them and was quickly over run. “You touched your gun.”

            Ray was silent for a moment before sighing. “I had to. I can’t let you end up like me.”

            Ryan frowned and bumped their heads together since he still couldn’t feel his arms. “You mean a bad ass pirate? You ruined my dreams.”

            Ray laughed and had to stop so that his laughter didn’t topple them over. Ryan smiled and pressed a kiss to Ray’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

            “You’re the one who was tortured.” Ray chuckled, walking once again. The sounds of fighting getting louder. “What are you apologizing for?”

            “For not getting there in time.” Ryan whispered as Ray kicked a door open and they entered a large hanger where the enemy gang was fighting Lindsey, Matt, Kdin, and Jeromy who were all on machine guns.

            “I’m a badass pirate.” Ray laughed, staying as low as he could get with Ryan on his back. “It’s okay Rye. I’m happier now then I was when I was trying to still be in the crew.”

            Ryan smiled weakly and bumped his and Ray’s heads again. Ray chuckled and they got behind the less well known members of their crew. Michael was already there with Jack, the bearded man badly injured and sleeping in the copter.

            “Where’s Gavin?” Ray shouted to Michael over the noise. He laid Ryan down in the copter with Michael’s help.

            “I don’t fucking know, I was waiting for you before going to get him!” Michael shouted, firing at the gang members that managed to sneak closer to the four of machine guns.

            “We’re here!” Gavin shouted as he nearly threw Geoff into the copter, the mustached man’s arm broken in three places.

            Michael and Ray winced and yelled at Gavin. Ray shook his head and called for the others to get into the copter.

            Lindsey hopped into the pilot’s seat, Kdin next to her. Matt and Jeromy pulled out the medical kits out and started to patch Geoff and Jack up while Michael and Gavin covered them as they took off.

            Ray expertly tended to Ryan’s wounds, smiling reassuringly at Ryan as he worked. Ryan watched Ray closely, with a faint, tired smile. He would join Ray in his shop while he recovered. Maybe he would chose to always help Ray in his shop, he had been thinking about it. He was getting too old for this shit.

            He would worry about it after he was patched up and numb from pain killers. For now he would just be glad that he was alive and Ray was beside him. 


	172. Lolita by Lana Del Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ryan met the most powerful and laid back wizard in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlHa6yfdCSE
> 
> Continuation from chapter 130
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “We need a better potion supplier.” Geoff scowled, tossing an empty potion bottle into the trash. “Our current one is shit.”

            “Our current one just got shot.” Jack sighed, burner phone snapping shut. “I just got a call from his apprentice. He’s skipping town.”

            “We lost another one?” Michael snorted from where he was beating Gavin at games. “That was the last wizard in the city.”

            “I actually heard a new one was moving in.” Gavin said, having given up at winning by this point. “Apparently this new guy doesn’t give a fuck about the magic rules.”

            “Ryan, go check it out.” Geoff ordered the mad man who was silently observing the conversation. “You’re not doing anything.”

            “Like you are?” Ryan snorted, standing anyway. He was the crew’s connection with all potion suppliers and wizards. He was the only member of his family without magic so he had connections through his family. He was also the best at dealing with magic users.

            “I’m drinking.” Geoff smirked, holding up his whisky glass before downing the drink.

            Ryan rolled his eyes, got the address from Gavin, and left. The store was in a questionable part of the city. The wizard’s name was Ray, a well-known, powerful wizard who had no issues using his magic on humans.

            Ryan sighed and walked to the store, it wasn’t very far from the apartment. When he arrived, he pushed the door open and found three men crowding the desk in the back of the store.

            “So you’re going to supply us with potions.” The lead man sneered as Ryan perused the packed shelves of potions. There were potions of varying strengths and purposes, more than Ryan had ever thought existed.

            “Yeah, I’m not doing that.” A young and sassy voice snorted. Was that Ray? If it was, Ryan was intrigued.

            “What?!” One of the men growled. “We have you at gun point!”

            “Yeah, not the nicest way to ask for something.” Ray sighed and Ryan chuckled.

            Just as Ryan was wondering if he should step in, the three men disappeared, snails taking their place. Ryan’s eyes went wide behind his skull mask as a short, young man with bright brown eyes chuckled form behind the desk.

            “Who are you?” A female voice startled Ryan and he whipped around. A black cat sat behind Ryan, her tail swishing from side to side.

            “Are you also going to point a gun at me?” Ray asked as he gathered up the snails and dropped them into a jar full of the slimy creatures.

            Ryan snorted and shook his head. “Not after that.” He smiled, coming over to the desk where an old golden register sat. “Are all of those snails’ people who threatened you?”

            “Yep.” Ray smiled crookedly as the cat jumped onto the desk, then onto the young man’s shoulders. “You don’t want to join them.”

            “I definitely don’t.” Ryan agreed with a nod. “I want to make a deal with you.”

            “What type of deal?” Ray asked, rubbing the cat’s head, the purr echoing through the shop.

            “If you provide my crew with potions, we’ll protect your shop.” Ryan said, glancing at the jar of snails. “So you don’t have to turn everyone who threatens you into a snail.”

            Ray chuckled and considered Ryan for a moment. The cat leapt from Ray’s shoulders to Ryan’s. The older man stayed completely still as the cat inspected him, her purrs rumbling her body.

“I like him.” The cat decided, jumping onto the desk and curling up into a padded basket on the counter.

            “That doesn’t say much, Tina.” Ray chuckled, rubbing the cat’s head. “You like a lot of people.”

            “Not in this city.” Tina countered, leaning into Ray’s hand. “Take the offer, he’s the nicest one since we got here.”

            “Fair enough.” Ray chuckled, holding his hand out to Ryan. “You’ve got yourself a deal. Bring me a list of potions tomorrow and I’ll give them to you.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, taking Ray’s hand in a firm shake. “I look forward to doing business with you.”

            Ryan greatly enjoyed business with Ray. He would come every week for potions and would often stay to just talk with the younger man. Ray was completely unlike the other wizards Ryan had to deal with. He just really didn’t care and used his magic as he saw fit.

            He was an interesting person and a huge video game nerd. Tina was pleasant and equally as fun to talk to. Ryan grew completely attached to the young wizard. He had no confidence admitting his feelings but three sprays from a very sweet smelling potion changed all of that. 


	173. She Is Love by Parachute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff's tired of watching Ray and Ryan dancing around each other. Too bad he doesn't actually have a plan to get them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZxeIguxBuU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan couldn’t focus on anything. Ray was doing that thing where he put his hoodie string in his mouth and fiddled with it. Even worse, he was wearing one of Ryan’s jackets so it was too big for him so only his fingers peeked out form the sleeves. Why did he let Ray borrow the jacket? It wasn’t good for his health, let the younger man be cold.

            He flinched when the others cheered loudly and he looked back at his screen. He had badly lost the race he, Michael, Jack, and Geoff were playing. He was actually running into a wall.

            Awkwardly chuckling, Ryan smiled and congratulated the winner, trying his hardest not to look at Ray. However, his eyes drifted to the younger man all on their own. Sometimes he hated the fact that he didn’t have his own desk and had a clear view of Ray from the couch.

            Geoff glanced between Ryan and Ray and smirked. He knew Ryan had a thing for the younger man, had one since they had met the first. Always letting him borrow his jacket, always trying to find ways to talk to Ray alone, always driving him home. It was time, he was tired of watching them dance around each other.

            “Hey, Ryan.” Geoff said, collapsing onto the couch next to the youngest gent. “Doing anything tonight?”

            “I’m not going to be your DD.” Ryan answered automatically, focusing on his screen.

            “Nah, I’m setting you up with Ray. Bars a no go with you two.” Geoff smirked when Ryan blushed bright pink and narrowed his eyes at Geoff.

            “You’re doing what now?” Ryan asked, glancing at Ray to make sure he hadn’t heard Geoff.

            “I’m setting you up with Ray.” Geoff repeated, chuckling. “I’m tired of seeing you two dance around each other.”

            “What? We’re not- Geoff, please don’t do this.” Ryan frowned, shifting nervously. “Ray doesn’t- I’m not- it’s not a thing.”

            “Right now it’s not.” Geoff said, giving Ryan a pointed look. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I thought you didn’t have a shot.”

            Ryan opened and closed his mouth a few times before groaning and hanging his head. “Geoff, I- this isn’t going to work.” He managed after a moment.

            “Not with that attitude.” Geoff laughed, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “Just give it a shot dumbass.”

            Ryan snorted but reluctantly nodded. “Fine.” He sighed.

            Geoff smiled and nodded, getting up from the couch and going over to Ray. Ryan watched Geoff talk to the younger man in hushed tones. Ray‘s face light up red and he looked at Ryan, which made the older man instantly looked away to avoid being caught staring.

            When he looked back, Ray was working again still blushing and Geoff was going back to his desk. The mustached man winked at Ryan before sitting down.

            Ryan shifted nervously for the rest of the day. He texted Geoff a few times asking him what exactly he was planning. His boss just chuckled and ignored the texts. By the end of the day Ryan was on edge and nervous and it was only he, Geoff, and Ray in the office. The others had gone home.

            Ryan jumped when Geoff stood and stretched. He and Ryan locked eyes for a moment before Geoff was running out the door, the white wood slamming shut behind him.

            Ray and Ryan looked at the door then each other wide eyed. Ryan scrambled out from behind his monitor and tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn’t turn.

            “Geoff!” Ryan called, banging on the door.

            “I’m not letting you two out of there until you work your shit out!” Geoff yelled back with a laugh. He could be surprisingly strong when he wanted to be. He was probably holding the door closed.

            “You mean, you didn’t actually have a plan and this was the default?” Ray scowled, coming over to Ryan. “Asshole!”

            “Just kiss already!” Geoff shouted back.

            Ryan groaned, blushing lightly. He looked at Ray who was glaring at Geoff through the door. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Um, so uh.”

            “I love you.” Ray said suddenly, his face completely red. “I think I have since I met you and I get it if you don’t feel the same way, but Geoff said I had a chance and well here we are so I figured I get it out there ‘cause it’s killing me to keep quiet about it because you’re really fucking cute sometimes and I- Ryan!”

            Ryan had scooped Ray up into his arms laughing and spun them around. Ray held onto Ryan’s shoulders, laughing with the older man. Ryan set Ray down but held him tightly, nuzzling Ray’s neck.

            Ray smiled and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, blushing lightly. “I love you too.” Ryan sighed, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. “I have since I met you.”

            Ray smiled brightly at Ryan and met him half way for a sweet kiss. They jumped apart when Geoff opened the door and cheered loudly. They both blushed brightly, but Ryan went for the wooden sword and chased Geoff through the office.

            Ray laughed and shook his head, catching Ryan’s arm when they came back around. It took only a kiss to the cheek to calm Ryan down. “Come on, we need to go on a date.” Ray smiled, grabbing their shit and pushing Ryan out the door.

            “About time!” Geoff shouted from somewhere in the office. Ryan rolled his eyes and followed Ray to his car, pecking the younger man on the lips with a bright, love struck smile. 


	174. Morning Lullabies by Ingrid Michaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first night terror in a couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmlDWR1QGuk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray blinked awake with a heavy weight on his chest and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He chuckled quietly at the mop of messy blond hair tucked under his chin. Ryan was fast asleep, his head pressed into Ray’s chest.

            His lips were parted slightly, nose pressed against the t-shirt Ray wore. His left arm was wrapped loosely around Ray’s waist comfortably, his right arm tucked against his spine. Ray chuckled and leaned his head back, carding his fingers through Ryan’s soft hair.

            Their legs were tangled, not like Ray could weasel out of Ryan’s arms anyway. He didn’t really mind, the blanket was thrown away and Ryan was warm. The older man snuggled more into Ray as his fingers smoothed out his hair.

            Ray chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s head before leaning back to stare at the white ceiling. Ryan had woken up with horrible night terrors and Ray pulled him into the position they currently were in to calm him down.

            It had been nearly five years since they had retired from their lives of crime. It had been nearly five years since they had run away. Ryan had settled into domestic life easily. He was a surprisingly good teacher, for elementary school no less. Since giving up murdering and crime, Ryan’s alter ego, the Mad King, had quieted down, only plaguing Ryan at night.

            It had been a few months since the last night terror so Ryan was getting better, but it was a slow process. Ray had his fair share of nightmares, but he didn’t let Ryan know about them. His weren’t nearly as bad as Ryan’s, he hadn’t been within the criminal world as long as Ryan had.

            So Ray would wake up and help Ryan though his fears. He would help him back to sleep, sometimes he would have to sing to fill Ryan’s head with something else. Last night was no different from any other time, although Ray had been woken up by his own nightmare more than Ryan thrashing around.

            Ray sighed and closed his eyes again. Today was Saturday so he was in no rush to wake Ryan up from his much needed sleep. He figured he could go one day out of the flower shop and secret drug traffic center. Ryan didn’t know about that either.

            They were laying there, Ray half-awake and Ryan out like a light, for nearly two hours before Ryan started to wake up. The older man shifted, arms tightening around Ray, before lifting his head up, blinking the sleep away.

            Ray smiled at how cute Ryan looked waking up. He kissed his nose and Ryan smiled tiredly. His blue eyes opened and he pecked Ray on the lips.

            “Morning, my rose.” Ryan sighed, shifting to nuzzle his head into Ray’s neck. His fingers pressed into Ray’s back, rubbing circles over a knot in his spine.

            Ray shuddered and relaxed into his touch, kissed Ryan’s forehead. “Morning, Rye. How are you feeling?”

            “Fine.” Ryan sighed, pressing light kissed into Ray’s neck. “That was the first one in a while.”

            “In about three months.” Ray was counting because that was what their crew doctor told him to do before they left. “You’re getting better.”

            Ryan hummed his agreement, fingers sliding up Ray’s spine and pressing into different knots. “What time is it?”

            “I think that says ten but I can’t fucking see.” Ray chuckled, squinting at the digital clock on his nightstand. “It’s Saturday.”

            “Not going to the shop?” Ryan asked, kissing Ray’s jaw while one hand slid lower down his back.

            “Wasn’t planning on it.” Ray sighed, pulling Ryan’s head up into a kiss. They made out slowly, fingers pressing into tense spots on each other’s backs.

Ryan pulled back with a sigh, resting their foreheads together. Ray smiled and closed his eyes. He hummed quietly, the song they had danced to on Chilliad when they first admitted they loved each other.

            He felt Ryan’s chuckle rumble in his chest before Ryan rested his head on his chest again. Ray carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair again as he hummed, smiling at the memory that seemed so long ago. 


	175. Same Mistakes by The Echo Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray liked to walk at night when his insomnia was insistent. Sometimes he saw strange things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frDUZGd3vwM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray threw his head back as _Game Over_ flashed across the screen. The controller hung loosely from his fingers. He could feel the cold floor under the thin fabric of the old worn out bean bag chair.

            Fuck insomnia. Especially for a college student, not sleeping was literally the worst. After the sixth week awake, he had finished all of his readings for the entire semester and had outlines for the majority of his papers done.

            Games couldn’t hold his attention long enough, especially when he was too tired to actually try. He could go to a doctor or do some self-help things, but they never seemed to work. No matter how many times he tried to go to bed at the same time every night, he was always restless until he got out of bed.

            He ate well and actually went to the gym and kept himself healthy. He was always awake, never getting more than a few hours of sleep at a time. He was lucky that he didn’t fall asleep during class or just randomly pass out.

            Sighing, Ray tossed his controller into the basket of games and three other controllers. He turned off the TV and x-box before grabbing his heaviest hoodie. Michael was in Gavin’s room tonight which was great because it meant that Ray didn’t have to listen to them, but the room was empty without them.

            He made sure he had his keys and wallet before wondering out of the door and walking aimlessly around campus. The security guards didn’t even blink when he walked past them, plenty of kids were awake at odd hours of the night.

            Ray got to the very edge of campus before starting his nightly walk. He would walk around and around the campus, slowly moving closer to the center every time he returned to his starting point.

            He often made it to the center of campus before the sun rose in the sky. Tonight he never got passed the second rotation. He raised an eyebrow at the upper class men trying to keep his three very drunk friends in line.

            Ray glanced at his phone and snorted. It was four in the morning and these morons were awake and drinking. Shaking his head, Ray wondered over to them and snickered to himself. The only sober student was a tall, muscular, blond haired, good looking guy who seemed ready to just dump his friends on their asses and leave.

            The shortest of the drunken students was barely hanging off of the sober guy’s back, his feet inches from the ground. A bearded student was able to walk on his own, but he was nothing but giggles and was struggling to hold a curly haired student up.

            “Need some help?” Ray asked once he was close enough to the four students. The sober one looked at Ray and sighed in relief.

            “Please? Our dorm isn’t far.” He said, nodding to the bearded and curly haired student. “Can you help Burnie walk?”

            Ray nodded and helped the bearded student get Burnie on his feet. It was a slow walk to the dorm that was nearly ten feet away. The sober one, Ryan, was struggling to get Geoff, the student he had been carrying, to hold still for five fucking seconds.

            The bearded student, Jack, wasn’t sober enough to stop Burnie when the student got it into his head that he could do something dumb, like stand on a trash can.

            Ray ended up giving Burnie a piggy-back ride to get him to behave. Jack leaned into them a bit, still giggling. Ryan shook his head and gave Ray a sheepish smile.

            “You’re stronger than you look.” Ryan told Ray, holding the door open for him. “Burnie pretty much weighs a ton.”

            “I heard that, you mother fucker!” Burnie slurred, nearly tipping them over by kicking his legs.

            “I’m literally all muscle.” Ray huffed, regaining his balance and heading up the stairs. “What floor?”

            “The forth.” Ryan groaned, making sure Jack could manage to get up the stairs as Geoff sung a drinking song poorly.

            “Why the fuck were you guys out drinking this late at night?” Ray said, pausing at the first landing to catch his breath and wait for Ryan. “How much did they fucking drink?”

            “Geoff got the internship he had been hoping for.” Ryan sighed, pretty much dragging Jack up the stairs at this point. “So he bought as much hard alcohol as he could carry and dragged us off campus to drink it all.”

            “So you’re just the DD? Er, well. Designated walker?” Ray snickered, he always made shitty jokes when he was tired.

            Ryan snorted and smiled tiredly at Ray. “Something like that. I don’t drink.” He explained, holding the door for Ray on the fourth floor.

            “So you’re automatically stuck with the shitty job.” Ray nodded, walking through the door and waited for Jack and Ryan. “I know that feeling.”

            “You don’t drink either?” Ryan asked as he led them to their suite, one hand clamped over Geoff’s mouth to make him shut up.

            “Nope, and my roommate and his idiot boyfriend chug the stuff like its water.” Ray sighed, entering the nice shared living room and dropping a fast asleep Burnie on the couch. “Fuck he’s heavy.”

            “Told you.” Ryan smiled, disappearing into a room to drop off Geoff then lead Jack into another room. “Thank you for your help.”

            Ray shrugged. “No problem, at least now I feel like I can sleep.” He sighed, yawning.

            “Insomnia?” Ryan asked, shifting Burnie to be on his side and placing a trash can next to him.

            “Yep.” Ray sighed, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket just to do something with them. “Well, I should be going.”

            “Hold on.” Ryan smiled at Ray, grabbing a paper from a bunch of boxes serving as a coffee table. He scribbled on the paper then held it out to Ray. “Here’s my number, I have insomnia too so, if you’re bored we could talk.”

            Ray blinked and took the paper, looking the numbers over to make sure he could read them. “Thanks, well. Talk to you later, I guess.” He said with an awkward smile and wave before leaving.

            Around midnight the next night, Ray grabbed the paper and sent Ryan a text. He was bored out of his mind and it was raining so he couldn’t go walk. Michael and Gavin were snoring in Michael’s bed.

            Ray watched the rise and fall of their chests when his phone vibrated against his chest. He smiled at Ryan’s text and sent a message back.

            They talked until one of them fell asleep. It was awkward at first, neither of them really knowing how to handle this situation. However, once they really got into the groove of talking, they had no problems.

            Ray found that talking to Ryan calmed his mind more than anything else he had ever tried. Ryan admitted the same, so they talked every night. Their conversations ranged from normal to the strange people could only produce when dead tired. Ray often spent his time waiting for classes to start rereading their conversations and trying to make sense out of them.

            He rarely saw the older student around the campus, but when he did, he always made sure to stop and say hello. Ryan had appeared randomly next to him multiple times, scaring the shit out of him. Ryan thought it was funny, but Ray had to disagree, although he was always happy to see the other student.

            When all night talks turned into talking at all hours of the day, Ray had no idea, but they did. They talked as often as they could and often met up to eat together. If there was a chance of seeing each other, they took it.

            It left Ray a little nervous. He had dated before in the past and had always been broken up with because of either his insomnia or because the other person had pitied him. He hardly ever found anyone who actually gave a damn about him much further than just friends. He was nervous that Ryan would be the same.

            Multiple times Ryan would ask questions that would lead to flirting and Ray dismissed them. He always found a way not to answer or answer in such a way that it didn’t make any sense. Ryan wasn’t actually interested in him, he doubted anyone was.

            Ray often found himself awake with those thoughts. It did nothing to help his health or mentality. He stopped seeing Ryan during the day mainly because he stopped trying, why get his hopes up for nothing?

            Ryan didn’t seem to notice until one night when he got a very long message in all caps: _OKAY, MAYBE IT’S BECAUSE I’M TIRED OR SOMETHING, BUT I’M FUCKING SAYING THIS. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? DID I DO SOMETHING? WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME? I MEAN, I GET THAT I’M NOT EXACTLY THE BEST GUY IN THE WORLD AND MAYBE I’M A LITTLE WEIRD, BUT AT LEAST TELL ME I NEVER HAD A FUCKING CHANCE. I WAS REALLY HOPEFUL WHEN YOU ACTUALLY TEXTED ME CAUSE YOU’RE REALLY CUTE AND I REALLY DO LIKE YOU. FUCK I SOUND DUMB, BUT I’M NOT TAKING ANY OF THIS BACK._

Ray stared at his phone for a long time. Ryan was actually interested? Ray had hurt him avoiding him? Sometimes he forgot that he mattered.

            A bit panicked, Ray quickly typed out a reply and sent it before he could regret anything: _No, no no. I, I always make the mistake thinking that people will actually like me and then they date me out of pity or something because it’s fucking dumb and I thought this was the same and I didn’t want it to be. God damnit, I’m sorry. And you think I’m cute? You’re handsome as fuck man._

Ray bit his lip when he didn’t get a message back for a long moment. Had he really fucked this up already? He jumped when his phone vibrated and scrambled to look at the message.

            _Meet me under the big tree in the quad._

Ray’s heart didn’t know wither it should sink or pound hard against his ribs, so it did both and it made Ray nauseous. He tried not to run to the quad, but gave that up once he was out of the dorm.

            He was barely out of breath when he arrived to the big tree, the only one on the quad. He shifted nervously from foot to foot when he didn’t see Ryan and groaned. Was he set up? He was too tired for this shit.

            “Ray!” Ryan called out, running up to the younger student.

            Before Ray could even get a word out, he was scooped up into strong arms. He yelped and held onto Ryan’s shoulders, blushing down at Ryan. The older student was smiling like an idiot.

            “You’re an asshole.” Ryan laughed loosely, kissing Ray before he could reply.

            Ray froze for a moment before throwing all of his fucks into the wind and kissing Ryan back, his fingers tangling in his hair. They parted panting, Ryan still holding Ray up.

            “We’re going on a date tomorrow.” Ryan decided, smiling brightly at Ray.

            Ray laughed and rested their foreheads together. “After our classes?”

            “I know a nice diner.” Ryan nodded, chuckling. He set Ray on the ground but kept him close. 


	176. Chandelier by Sia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe robbing the biggest mafia boss in the city was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KXPLT2Xk5k
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Ryan!” Ray gasped as he held on tightly to Ryan as their feet left the ground. He shouted in fear, making Ryan chuckle.

            Ryan’s fingers easily curled around a branch of the chandelier, the light jerking under their weight as they swung through the air. His arm was wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist, the younger man clinging to him for dear life.

            “We’re fine!” Ryan laughed, swinging his legs to get more momentum. Ray squeaked as he looked down at the floor appearing miles away from their feet.

            “Don’t fucking let go!” Ray growled as the chandelier jerked with every swing. Ryan chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at rapid shouting. The mafia members were pointing at them and shouting at each other. Some were running toward where Ryan was aiming to land.

            Scowling, Ryan looked down to see how far they actually were from the floor. They were in the front room of a mob boss’s home, men with guns looking up at them in shock and confusion.

            Ray squeaked as they started firing at them, but no bullets hit them. Of course not, they wanted them alive. Ryan glanced back and scowled when they were shooting at the wire connecting the chandelier to the ceiling.

            Ryan kept swinging them, waiting for the line to break. Just as they were at the crest of their swing before falling backwards, the line gave and they went into free fall. Ray shouted and grit his teeth.

            Ryan nearly bit his tongue, letting go of the chandelier to pulling Ray to his chest. He curled around the younger man, rolling on the ground as the glass chandelier shattered on the ground. Ryan’s legs stung and wobbled as he pulled them to their feet.

            Ray was glaring at him, but would yell at him later. Instead he pulled Ryan toward the front door as the armed men recovered from the shattered light. Ryan laughed airily, realizing how close they were to being crushed under that chandelier.

            Ray threw the doors to the mansion open and froze, the guns of twenty police officers aimed right at them. Ryan’s eyes went wide and he tackled Ray to the ground and out of the way of the bullets as the police open fired.

            Ryan held Ray’s head to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as the mafia men fired back. Everyone was shouting and the police were entering the building. Ray’s fingers were fisted in his shirt.

            Ryan glanced back as feet pounded into the house, he smiled when the police completely ignored them. He pulled one of Ray’s hand from his shirt and held it tightly. He pulled them out the door and along the side of the mansion and into the woods.

            They ran into the woods, fingers tangled together and refusing to let go. Once the gun shots and shouting were a distant sound they collapsed to the ground in a clearing, laughing.

            Their hands were locked tightly together, their backs soaking in the wet grass as they stared up at the starry sky.

            “You mother fucker!” Ray panted, smacking Ryan on the shoulder. “You’re lucky that chandelier held us!”

            “It works in the movies!” Ryan laughed, catching Ray’s hand before he could hit him again.

            “That’s the movies!” Ray groaned, still smiling. “You could have gotten us killed!”

            “We’re fine!” Ryan smiled, rolling on top of Ray. His legs straddled his hips and their foreheads rested together as they panted. “We’re alive.”

            “No thanks to you!” Ray chuckled, calming down as he looked into Ryan’s eyes. “Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to steal from the biggest mafia boss in the city?”

            “I don’t recall you disagreeing when we sneaked in.” Ryan pointed out, pulling Ray’s hands to his lips and kissing his fingers.

            “We were fine until that guard caught us.” Ray said, watching Ryan kiss from his fingers to his palms then to his wrists. “We still shouldn’t have done that.”

            “They’ll be after us.” Ryan agreed, interlocking their fingers and pressing Ray’s hands into the ground. “Well, not while the police are raiding them.”

            “What the fuck was even with that?” Ray asked, shuddering as the cold soaked into his shirt. “Rye, not here.”

            Ryan smirked and pressed light kisses into Ray’s neck. “I have no idea why the police were there, but we lucked out.”

            “It’s cold.” Ray weakly protested as Ryan sucked a hickie just below his jaw. “Rye.”

            “We’ll find our car later.” Ryan sighed, rutting their hips together and chuckling as Ray bit his lip to avoid making any noise. “Come on, we’re safe.”

            Ray looked Ryan over for a moment before kissing him fiercely. Ryan shuddered and kissed back, releasing Ray’s hands because he thought he won this fight. Ray’s fingers tangled in his hair and he barely realized that Ray was sitting them up until their lips parted and he was being pulled to his feet.

            “It’s fucking cold.” Ray said, tugging Ryan back toward the house so they could find their car. “We can fool around back at our hotel room.”

            Ryan groaned, but smiled. He caught his arm around Ray’s waist and nuzzled his neck. “You’re no fun. You look good in the moonlight.”

            “I feel better warm.” Ray countered, chuckling at Ryan. “I don’t understand why you’re so affectionate after escaping death.”

            “Do I have to answer that?” Ryan asked seriously, squeezing Ray tightly.

            The younger man didn’t answer right away, he frowned and sighed. “No, you don’t.” He said, squeezing the arm on his waist. “I’m glad we’re not dead.”

            Ryan smiled and loosened his hold so it was easier for them to walk. “We should take a break, just disappear somewhere.”

            “Do you think you can hold still long enough for that?” Ray chuckled, catching sight of the mansion’s light and turning in the direction of their car.

            “Probably not, but I can at least love you like I should be.” Ryan kissed the back of Ray’s ear as the younger man rolled his eyes and blushed.

            “Is there something you’re not telling me?” Ray asked, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “You’re over doing the flirting tonight.”

            “It’s nothing.” Ryan sighed, nuzzling Ray’s temple. “I just realized something when that man grabbed you.”

            Ray frowned, knowing his was probably bruising from the man who had roughly grabbed him when they entered the mansion. He had a gun pressed into his temple long enough for him to think that he was going to die, but then Ryan buried a bullet in the man’s head before he could do anything. After that they were running, a fire burning in Ryan’s eyes.

            “And what’s that?” Ray asked as their car appeared in the distance.

            “That I don’t tell you I love you nearly enough.” Ryan smiled gently at Ray, kissing him softly for a moment before letting go to get into the Volkswagen.

            Ray was frozen for a moment, watching Ryan turn on the car and kept the head lights off. His lips twitched a smile before he slid into the passenger seat and grabbed Ryan’s face. He kissed him passionately. “I love you too, Rye.” Ray sighed when they parted.

            Ryan smiled against his lips and pulled back to drive away from the house while they still had the chance. “Hotel?”

            “Don’t know if I can make it that far, but that’s probably for the best.” Ray sighed, grabbing Ryan’s hand as they drove away from the mansion still crawling with cops. Ray smirked at Ryan and drove a bit faster. 


	177. Undead by Hollywood Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would let hell break loose a million times if it meant that they would met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8e6qnKFeWU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “So, what was your plan again?” Ray asked, putting his last cartridge into his pistol.

            “This was my plan.” Ryan huffed, glancing over the car they were hiding behind and ducking down again as a rain of bullets sparked against the car.

            “Well this is a shitty plan.” Ray groaned, frowning at the zombies shuffling around them to get to the bandits who were shouting and shooting at them.

            “Do you have any suggestions?” Ryan snapped, glaring at Ray.

            Ray glanced around them and sighed. “Yeah, actually.” He said, taking a deep breath and launching from their cover. He hid behind zombies as he ran to a car closer to the plywood walls of the gang’s town.

            “Ray!” Ryan cursed, watching worriedly as Ray moved from car to car, somehow avoiding being hit. He scowled when the younger man disappeared around the wall. His heart pounded hard in fear.

            He winced when an explosion sounded from where Ray had run off to. The zombies went into a frenzy at the noise, catching the heavy smell of rotting flesh in the air. They ran to the source, the gang abandoning firing at them to deal with the explosion and zombie problem.

            Ryan stood, keeping out of the zombies’ way as they rushed to feed. He winced at the screaming coming from the people who were just trying to kill them. Where was Ray? He wasn’t the body he smelt, was he?

            Just as he was about to run into the mess to find his partner, Ray ran straight to him, holding his arm to his side. “Run!” He ordered as he passed Ryan.

            Ryan scowled and followed Ray. They ran until the zombies loitering on the road were few and calm. They panted as they stopped running, Ryan’s hands on his knees.

            He looked at Ray and took his arm into his hand. He had bad burns covering his forearm. “What happened?” He asked, pulling his pack off and pulling out medical supplies.

            “I threw a Molotov at some gas cans.” Ray sighed, wincing when Ryan started cleaning the wound and smeared burn medication on. “I was a little too close to the blast.”

            “Fuck, Ray.” Ryan scowled, gently wrapping his arm in gauze. “That was a good plan, but tell me next time.”

            Ray sighed and nodded, taking his arm back once Ryan was finished. “Right, sorry. I just knew if I said anything I would talk myself out of it.”

            Ryan frowned and caught Ray’s arm before he could start walking again. “Ray, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird for the past few days.”

            “I’m fine.” Ray said, pulling his arm from Ryan’s hold. “I’m just tired.”

            Ryan sighed and followed Ray as they continued down the road. He knew it wasn’t because their plan to sneak into the gang camp to steal supplies had gone south. Ray had been acting weird for a few weeks.

            They had been surviving together since the zombie outbreak. They ran into each other in the mess of the original outbreak and stuck together since. That was years ago, so Ryan knew when Ray was acting strange by now.

            “Ray, come on. I know something’s wrong.” Ryan pressed, tired of keeping quiet about this. “You weren’t bitten or something, were you?”

            Ray glared at Ryan before walking faster. Ryan sighed and kept pace, the glare didn’t have its usual bite when Ray was annoyed with him. “Why are we different from the other groups we’ve run into?”

            “I’m fine Rye.” Ray insisted, not answering the question because he knew it would make him break. “Leave it.”

            “We communicate.” Ryan sighed, catching Ray’s uninjured arm. “No communication means no trust. No trust means you don’t survive. We’ve been together since this shit happened, I know when something is wrong.”

            They stopped walking and Ray refused to look at Ryan, looking intensely at the ground. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can work through it. If you’re sick, we’ll make a camp. If it’s something else, we’ll figure it out.”

            Ray still didn’t respond and Ryan squeezed Ray’s arm. “Come on, Ray. Tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something?”

            Ray sighed and looked at Ryan. The older man was taken aback when he saw tears in the younger man’s eyes. “I’m tired!” Ray hissed, clenching his fist. “I’m tired of running, I’m tired of all of these fucking zombies. I miss my friends, I miss my shitty job at GameStop. I miss being able to go home and play video games. I miss everything that happened before everything went to shit. I wish none of this happened!”

            Ryan’s heart thudded painfully against his chest. He released Ray’s arm as the younger man tried to stop his tears. He missed how things used to be as well, but he thought he was lucky. He met Ray through all of this. He could accept that nothing was the same and never would be, as long as he had Ray. He always thought Ray felt the same.

            “And that’s not the worst of it!” Ray spat, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I wake up with nightmares and remember my friends being eaten in front of me! Every time I want to just give up, you’re there! You’re there with that handsome as fuck smile. You’re there to keep me going and I realized that I would give up everything I ever had just to make sure we met and could travel around like this and I hate it.”

Ryan froze and watched Ray gather himself, still angry. Did the younger man just confess to liking him back? Did Ray just admit similar feelings to his? He didn’t have time to analyze Ray’s words before he was speaking again.

“I hate it because there’s no way you think the same way. There’s no way you would give everything up all over again just for me. I feel guilty. I feel guilty that I wish to see my dream a million times just to meet you.” Ray sobbed, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes. “I would change so many things, but not if it meant never meeting you.”

            Ray sniffed and tried to calm down, rant over and emotions taking over. Ryan watched the younger man for a long moment. He gently pulled Ray into his arms and let him cry into his chest. He pressed soft kisses to his head and rubbed his back.

            Ray clung to him weakly and cried himself dry. He pulled a bit away and looked up at Ryan with tired eyes. Ryan smiled gently at Ray and kissed his cheeks. “I’m glad I’m not alone in thinking that way.” He admitted softly, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “I understand Ray, it’s okay.”

            Ray looked at Ryan wide eyed, barely registering that Ryan was kissing him until the older man was backing away. He instantly chasing after him and kissed him back. They jumped apart when a zombie groaned close to them.

            Ryan’s reflex sunk a knife into the undead’s eye. Pulling his knife free, they watched as the zombie sunk to the ground in a heap. They were silent for a long moment before laughing.

            Ray smiled at Ray and took his head, intertwining their fingers. He pulled him along and they didn’t speak until they reached a clearing on the side of the road. Broken down cars lined the clearing and chose a tree to sleep in.

            As soon as they were strapped to the trunk, Ryan’s arms tightly wrapped around Ray and he pressed kisses to the younger man’s neck and jaw.

            Ray laughed and leaned back into him. They kissed and stayed close, talking hushed and smiling happily at each other. They couldn’t forget their guilt, but they could relax for a short time. They could be happy just for a while and forget about the undead wondering around below them. 


	178. Dangerous by David Guetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them knew how it happened. None of them knew when it started. All they knew was that they were suddenly super powered and each thought they were alone. They weren’t heroes, all of them turned to crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvPaUY0EiTI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            None of them knew how it happened. None of them knew when it started. All they knew was that they were suddenly super powered and each thought they were alone. They weren’t heroes, all of them turned to crime.

            Gavin literally ran into Michael, the Brit’s super speed bringing him into the county illegally. He missed the capital by miles and ran head first into a curly haired boy with sonic abilities.

            Jack was stuck up in the air, able to fly, but not touch the ground. He passed out in the sky and landed on top of Geoff while he was invisible, about to enter a store and rob them blind. Geoff still robbed the store and Jack flew them out of the scene when he woke up.

            Ray’s eyes suddenly burned painfully one day. When the pain ended he could see through objects and zoom in and out like a camera. He had to wear glasses to prevent him from accidentally shooting lasers.

            Ryan stopped a car from running over a child who was playing in the street. The car’s metal bent around him, leaving him completely unharmed.

            All of them ended up in Los Santos and ran into each other as they tried to make it as criminals apart.

            Jack accidently dropped Geoff on Michael as he was about to stop Gavin. The Brit ended up running into Ryan and knocked himself unconscious on the super strong man in a skull mask. Ray watched the entire thing from a nearby building, laughing so hard at Gavin that he knocked his glasses free and nearly killed all of them with his laser.

            Their meeting was a mess, but they quickly became friends and working together under the invisible man. They came to be the most dangerous group of men in the world.

            “GAVIN!” Michael screeched and everyone clamped their hands over their ears in a weak effort to protect their hearing. They were lucky they all had rapid healing factors or they all would have gone deaf years ago.

            “Micoo!” Gavin squawked, running away from the other man. Michael waited for the right moment and tripped the Brit on a sound wave. Michael tackled Gavin as soon as he stopped moving and they were wrestling.

            Ray rolled his eyes, and went back to his DS, picking his feet up when Michael and Gavin rolled closer to him. Ryan chuckled and watched them fight, one arm loosely around Ray’s waist as the younger man leaned back against him.

            Geoff snorted around his glass of whisky at the bar while Jack shook his head and got himself another beer. All of them were used to Team Nice Dynamite by now.

            “Alright boys!” Geoff said, finished his whisky. He set his glass down and walked over to them. “It’s heist time, Ryan, separate them.”

            Ryan nodded and threw Michael off of Gavin, making sure the man landed on the carpet a few feet away. Gavin scrambled onto the couch next to Ryan, knowing Michael won’t risk going over two of the most dangerous men on their team to continue wrestling with him.

            Michael sneered and sat heavily next to Ray who set his DS down. Jack sat next to Michael and looked at Geoff.

            “What’s the job this time Geoffrey?” Gavin asked, smiling at the mustached man.

            “We’re robbing a series of banks. Three to be exact.” Geoff smiled, pulling a folded map of the city out of his pocket and opening it. “We’ll attack them in pairs.”

            “I’m not being with Gavin!” Michael snapped although all of them, but Gavin who made a series of hurt bird noises, knew he wasn’t serious.

            “Too damn bad.” Geoff chuckled, pointing to a circled building on the map. “Jack and I will be taking this bank.” He pointed to the next building. “Michael and Gavin, this one is yours.” He pointed to the last building. “And this one is Ray and Ryan’s.”

            They all leaned forward to study their assignment. “Are we allowed to plan our own heists then?” Ryan asked, smiling devilishly. Ray shook his head, leaving the plotting to Ryan.

            “Yep, it’s all on you dickheads.” Geoff nodded, folding his map up again before tossing each pair their own map. “Heist is in two days.”

            Michael dragged Gavin to their room to plan while Geoff and Jack discussed their plan at the bar. Ryan studied their map while Ray fiddled with his DS. “We got the hardest bank in the city, didn’t we?” He asked.

            “Of course.” Ryan huffed, smiling at the paper. “This should actually be really easy.”

            “Run in and fuck shit up?” Ray asked, plucking the map from Ryan’s fingers, kissing the older man’s cheek.

            “It’s what we do best.” Ryan nodded, nuzzling Ray’s head. He was always gentle with the younger man, afraid of hurting Ray by accident. He had done it before.

            “Fuck yes. I’ll handle the safe.” Ray said, pushing his glasses back up on his face. He was always afraid that his glasses would fall off and he would laser the entire building down. He didn’t have a problem when he was sleeping or when having sex, as he and Ryan found out, but those were the only times that they were truly safe.

            Ryan nodded and pointed to the street outside the bank. “I’ll block off the entrance with cars and keep the police off of us. You’ll get the money and then we’ll bolt through the back doors.”

            “Alright, sounds like a plan.” Ray said, folding the map and tossing it onto the coffee table. “No dying.”

            “No dying.” Ryan nodded in agreement, pecking Ray on the lips before standing and heading to the garage to get ready for the heist.

            Two days later Ray and Ryan were already in position to start their heist while the others fumbled around on the other end of the coms. Their getaway motorcycle was already in the alley behind the building. Ray surveyed the building, counting the patrons within the bank and the tellers they would probably have to kill.

            Ryan huffed next to him, skull mask on and twirling a pistol on his finger. “Alright, Heist!” Geoff shouted over the coms and Ryan gently nudged Ray.

            Ray blinked a few times, his eyes returning to normal. They rushed the building, Ryan picking up cars as they ran. Ray lifted up his glasses and bright red beams shot the building, making people scream.

            Ray ran straight into the building, pistol in hand and glasses back on his nose. Ryan piled cars in front of the building to hold the police off, using his strength to launch himself over the cars to keep those in the bank in line and stopped any police that got passed the wall of vehicles.

            Ray ran straight to the safe, lifting his glasses up and cutting a crude circle in the thick metal. Once the safe door fell away, Ray put his glasses back on and started stuffing money into a large black duffle he had on his back.

            Ryan shot at the police with an AK while Ray packed away their money. He kept the hostages in line, terrifying them with his super strength and skull mask.

            Soon enough, Ray was running out from the safe and pulling Ryan to the back door. They weren’t expecting the police to burst into the bank through the door at the same time that they arrived.

            A smoke grenade temporarily blinded Ray but once his vision cleared, he lifted his glasses and mowed down the cops funneling into the bank. Ryan managed to grab ahold of Ray’s arm, squeezing it reassuringly, if not a little too tightly.

            As the police cleared their exit, Ray put his glasses back on and walked them through the smoke and out of the bank. Ryan immediately got onto the motorcycle and took off once Ray’s arms were locked around his waist.

            The cops had no idea what was going on so they were police free for a while. Ryan just moved cars out of their way, his foot sticking a bit out in front of them. Ray kept an eye behind them, his arms tightening around Ryan.

            “Cops incoming.” Ray said, shooting with deadly accuracy behind them. “We have enough time to lose them, stop flipping cars.”

            “Fine.” Ryan chuckled, pulling his foot in and taking multiple turns. The cops lost them quickly and Ray kept an eye out for them. They drove randomly around the city long enough for Michael and Gavin to get their act together and finish their heist.

            “Am I clear to head to Chilliad?” Ryan asked Ray, glancing back at the younger man.

            Ray didn’t respond right away. He was holding onto Ryan loosely, his cheek resting on Ryan’s back. “Huh? Oh, yeah.”

            “Eyes burning?” Ryan asked, changing directions to head toward the mountain. “Need to move?”

            “Yeah.” Ray sighed, nodding against Ryan’s back. Ray’s abilities were useful, but wore the younger man out quickly. When his eyes got tired they started a slow burning headache that could render him useless if it got too bad. “Can we?”

            “Of course, Rose.” Ryan smiled, stopping the bike for only a moment to easily lift Ray up and put him in front of him. He pulled the duffle off of Ray’s back and onto his own. He held onto Ray with one hand and drove with the other, chuckling when the younger man curled up into his chest.

            Ray was fast asleep when they got to the top of Chilliad. Geoff and Jack were already there with a waiting copter to fly them home. Ryan parked the bike and easily carried Ray with one arm over to their friends.

            “Pass out on you?” Jack asked, gesturing to Ray.

            “Yeah, but after we were out of danger.” Ryan said, climbing into the copter and sitting on the floor, Ray in his lap. “How much did you guys get?” He asked, setting their duffle next to the other gent’s.

            “Twice what we usually get in one heist.” Geoff smirked, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “You?”

            “About the same.” Ryan smiled, gently carding his fingers through Ray’s hair. “We should do this more often.”

            “If we do, we’re separating Michael and Gavin.” Jack sighed, the Brit screeching over their coms to prove his point.

            “Gavin, you fuck!” Michael screeched, making all of them yank the ear piece out of their ears. Ryan had already removed Ray’s, knowing that this would happen.

            All three gents shook their head when they could still hear Michael loud and clear without the coms. Ray stirred in Ryan’s arm and groaned awake. He blinked sleepily and looked around.

            “Oh, hey.” Ray slurred to Geoff and Jack, making the gents chuckle.

            “Feel okay?” Ryan asked, rubbing Ray’s side.

            “Yeah, the headache’s gone at least.” Ray sighed, snuggling into Ryan. “Michael and Gavin?”

            “Still fucking around.” Geoff sighed, shaking his head.

            “If they’re not careful they’ll hit their weak point.” Jack scowled. “Then we’ll have to go save them, again.”

            All of them had a weak point, Ray’s started with the headache. Ryan would collapse to the ground with an asthma attack, Geoff would either become stuck visible or invisible for two hours. Jack would fall asleep randomly and would drop out of the air if he was still flying. Michael would lose his voice for the day and Gavin’s wouldn’t be able to move because of the muscle pain.

            Ray snorted and looked into the city. After a moment, he relaxed against Ryan again, eyes squeezed closed. “They’re coming here and bringing heat with them.” He sighed. “We should get ready to go.”

            “God fucking damnit.” Geoff scowled, pulling out his pistol. Jack groaned and pulled himself into the pilot’s seat. The copter’s engines started up and they were ready to take off by the time Gavin tripped into the copter, Michael holding onto his back.

            “Fly!” Michael rasped, already beginning to lose his voice. Jack took off as the police cars started to arrive. Geoff shot at the officers shooting at them.

            Ryan pulled Gavin and Michael into the copter and shot at the police with his AK. Ray watched everything as his skull thudded angrily.

            “Police copters inbound!” Jack shouted back to them, dodging a copter heading right for them. Geoff cursed and looked over their options. Michael just lost his voice, Gavin was a pile of goo on the floor, Ryan couldn’t do much in the air, and they needed Jack to fly them home.

            “No.” Ryan growled when he saw Geoff looking at Ray. “Not happening.”

            “He can get them off of us.” Geoff said calmly, wincing when bullets sparked against the copter door. “We don’t have any other options, Ryan.”

            Ryan scowled and was about to argue further when Ray stood and lifted his glasses up. The three copters following them were quickly cut into two. Ryan caught Ray before he could collapse.

            Ray was holding his head tightly between his hands, eyes squeezed shut. Ryan cursed and pulled Ray to his chest, glaring at Geoff. The mustached man sighed and told Jack to take them home.

            They easily lost the rest of their heat and dumped their money in the living room. Jack and Geoff divided it up while Michael, Gavin, Ray, and Ryan disappeared into their rooms to recuperate.

            Ryan carried Ray to their room, laying the younger man down on the bed. He helped Ray into his night clothes before changing into his own. Ray was curled up into the feudal position on the bed, head between his hands.

            Ryan sighed and slid into bed behind him. He pulled Ray to his chest and rubbed soothing circles into his temples. Ray slowly uncurled, leaning into Ryan’s fingers as the older man worked out the knots in his back and massaged his head.

            Ray sighed as he finally fell asleep. Ryan smiled gently, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. He draped his arm around Ray’s waist and kissed the back of his head. 


	179. Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray never asked Ryan for help, but now that he was, he wasn't going to stop until something was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnawZWS-JWo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan drummed his fingers on the edge of his table. He glanced around the cafeteria for the missing face at their table. His lips twitched up when he saw Ray heading towards him, frowning instantly when he saw Ray’s boyfriend trailing after him.

            Joel’s eyes met Ryan’s and they glared at each other. They hated each other, Ryan because Joel was a douchbag to Ray and Joel because he was convinced Ryan would steal Ray from his possessive, manipulative hands. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

            Ray gave Ryan a fake smile as he sat down at the table. Joel pressed himself as close to Ray as he could, making the younger student look uncomfortable. Ryan smiled back at Ray, shooting Joel a warning look.

            “Hey Ray.” Ryan smiled at the other student again. “How are you feeling?”

            “Okay.” Ray said, giving Ryan a short honest smile before it became fake again when Joel wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

            “We’re going on a date tonight!” The senior declared smugly.

            “Yep.” Ray let his smile fall. Ryan scowled at Joel and nearly missed the pleading look Ray gave him.

            Ryan tensed and looked into Ray’s eyes. He could actually hear Ray begging him for help through his eyes. Ray had told Ryan many times that he didn’t want to be with Joel anymore, he was just afraid of what would happen. Up until that moment, Ray had insisted that Ryan didn’t need to help.

            Now Ray was begging him for it and he would be the worst person alive if he didn’t do something. “Actually, I think Ray and I have an English project to work on.” Ryan said, his brain processing his plan within seconds. “Fuck, yeah we do. I just remembered.”

            “And? Fuck that.” Joel scowled, tightening his grip on Ray.

            Ray tensed and looked sick. Ryan wanted nothing more than to punch Joel, had been wanting to for weeks. However, it was better to try words first. “It’s due really soon, we should probably get it done tonight.”

            Ray nodded quickly. “Y-yeah, I forgot about that.” He stammered, wincing when Joel’s grip on him became painful.

            “I don’t care.” Joel snapped, glaring at Ray. “You already agreed to the date, our relationship is more important.” He insisted.

            Ray looked near tears and Ryan decided that words are pointless. He had Joel by his collar in seconds, pulling him to stand. “He doesn’t want to go with you. Fuck off asshole.”

            “You shit, Ray doesn’t belong to you. He can make his own decisions.” Joel snapped, grabbing Ryan’s arm.

            “He doesn’t belong to you either. I’m not claiming ownership, I’m protecting my friend.” Ryan growled, pushing Joel over the bench and onto the ground.

            “What the fuck?!” Joel snarled, pushing himself up. “Just because you have a worthless crush on Ray doesn’t mean you have any right to him.”

            Ryan launched over the table and started punching Joel. He didn’t stop until two teachers lifted him up and pulled him away. He was going to be expelled until he told them why he started wailing away on Joel. He told them everything Ray had made him promise never to tell anyone.

            Ray had to understand. He had to tell them, not to save his ass, but to keep Joel as far away from Ray as possible.

            Joel was expelled and Ryan was suspended. His mother knew why he did what he did. She was the only other person who knew, Ray’s mother away from home.

            Ryan sat at home staring at the ceiling, wondering if Ray was alright. They had to question Ray and he saw the younger student enter the office once Ryan was leaving. Ray looked horrified and Ryan knew he messed up. Ray probably felt betrayed.

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Ryan!” His mother’s voice from downstairs startled him. “Ray’s here!”

            Ryan sat upright quickly, Ray already standing in his doorway. The other student shifted awkwardly where he stood, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Ryan smiled gently and got off the bed. He wrapped Ray up in a tight hug and sighed in relief.

            “Are you okay?” Ryan asked, rubbing Ray’s back. “I’m sorry about telling.”

            Ray hesitated for a moment before hugging Ryan tightly. His shoulder’s shook and he started to cry. Ryan held Ray tighter, closing the door to his room and pulling Ray to his bed.

            Ray crawled into Ryan’s lap on his own accord and Ryan didn’t argue. He just held Ray tightly and let him cry. When he calmed down, Ryan brushed his remaining tears away and smiled at him.

            “Thank you, Rye.” Ray sniffed, grabbing Ryan’s hand and holding his palm against his cheek. “For stopping Joel and telling the school. Thank you.”

            Ryan rubbed his thumb over Ray’s cheek, smiling at him. “Of course, I just want you to be happy and safe.”

            Ray smiled and gently kissed Ryan, blushing bright pink when he pulled away. Ryan looked at him wide eyed before laughing and resting their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you again?” He whispered.

            “Fuck yes.” Ray chuckled, kissing Ryan back when their lips met again. 


	180. Colour in the Covers by A Sleepless Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray wondered if there were more. Was he the only one, or another face in a crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-N2PIfoTXY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The cigarettes bounced from where it was dangling from Ryan’s fingers as the older man laughed. Ray smiled, proud that he had gotten Ryan to laugh so hard. It was a stupid joke, but it had Ryan in stiches.

            Ryan tossed his mask onto the small outdoor table on the balcony. He wiped his eyes as he struggled to stop chuckling. Ray smiled at Ryan, watching the face paint smudge.

            “It wasn’t that funny.” Ray chuckled, leaning back.

            “That was fucking funny.” Ryan defended, smiling at Ray. “I can’t believe you did that.”

            “I was in high school, everyone is a moron at that age.” Ray laughed, smiling at Ryan. “Anyway, I’m going to head home.” He stretched as he stood. They had finished a heist and celebrated, but Ray wasn’t one for watching his friends get shit faced.

            “I’ll walk you.” Ryan smiled, putting out his cigarette and grabbing his mask, pulling it on. “Unless you want a ride?”

            “Walking is fine.” Ray smiled, leading the way through Geoff’s apartment. Ryan joining the crew was the best thing that had happened in a while. Ryan was a quick thinker during heists and kept them all alive. He also didn’t drink which meant Ray wasn’t alone with four very drunk criminals. He was also really nice and easy to get along with, even the crazy murderer part.

            Ryan followed Ray through Geoff’s apartment, nodding to their drunk boss before they left. “I thought you dropped out of high school.” He said, putting his hands in his pockets once they hit the street.

            “No, I finished.” Ray shrugged, leading Ryan toward his apartment. It was a shitter part of town, a cheap two room apartment. Ray never went to college, but he spends his money like he did. “I just never went to college like some people.”

            “Hey, crime was not the original goal.” Ryan chuckled, glancing at the few people wondering around at midnight. “Although, it probably should have been.”

            “You sure it wasn’t? You fell into it rather easily.” Ray chuckled, turning onto a different street.

            “I’m sure, I was going to design video games.” Ryan admitted sheepishly. “I got the degree and everything.”

            “Seriously?” Ray smiled brightly, trying to imagine any game Ryan might have created. “Please tell me you were thinking about making a super violent game.”

            “Something like that.” Ryan chuckled, glancing around them. “Actually, I would have probably made our lives into a video game.”

            Ray laughed and tried to imagine Ryan as an average man, sitting in front of his computer coding. He could do it. Didn’t make him like Ryan any less. “I can’t see it.” He said.

            “See what?” Ryan asked, nudging Ray’s shoulder.

            “I can’t see you being some average guy.” Ray shrugged, bumping arms with Ryan. “I just can’t see you without the skull mask and murdering someone.”

            “Really? I don’t think it’s that hard to see.” Ryan said, stroking his masks chin. “Then again, I knew the ‘me’ from college.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. “The ‘you’ from college? That just sounds like some weird clone plot.”

            “Hey, I was very different person.” Ryan snorted, ruffling Ray’s hair. “Well, maybe not.”

            “You were killing animals when you were ten, you told me that.” Ray waved Ryan’s hands away. “I want to see this ‘other Ryan’ because I’m pretty sure they’re the same person.”

            “What makes you say that?” Ryan asked, doubt in his voice.  
            “Because you’re a giant fucking teddy bear.” Ray smiled, seeing his apartment in the distance. “You’re all murder and chaos in the middle of a heist, but once the jobs over you’re pretty fucking normal. And cute, can’t forget that.”

            Ryan stopped dead where he was walking, eyes trained on Ray. The younger man raised an eyebrow at the clouded blue eyes staring at him. “Was it because I called you cute? ‘Cause you are.” Ray smiled.

            Ryan laughed and started walking again, their shoulders pressed close together. Ray knew what was coming next, Ryan would be really touchy and he would invite him in and they would go at it until they fell asleep exhausted.

            He wasn’t anything to Ryan, at least. That’s what he thought. He was pretty much in love. He loved talking to Ryan and listening to him talk. He loved being around the older man and kicking his ass at video games.

He always thought that he was the only one in love, Ryan would always leave before he woke up in the morning. They would never do the shit couples did, the words never left their lips. They never talked about it or defined it. Ray’s escape plan always included Ryan, although he doubted Ryan had the same idea. He was just glad that neither of them needed to worry about that yet.

            Ray stayed awake as they laid in bed, spent for the night – morning really – Ryan’s arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, his back pressed against a broad chest. The sun was streaming into the room and Ray laid awake, unable to sleep or escape because Ryan just held him tighter.

            His white sheets were stained with Ryan’s face paint from his hast to wipe it off. They were both a mess and Ray knew he wouldn’t be walking straight when he did manage to sleep and Ryan was gone. He wondered if he was the only one or if he was just one of a couple of faces.

            It probably shouldn’t bother him, but it did. Was he important or disposable? Say he died in a heist, would Ryan care? Would he cry and morn his lost or just say ‘oh well, we lost a good sniper’ and move on with his life? He didn’t like thinking about it, but he wasn’t getting sleep any time soon.

            He knew they trusted each other, Ryan wasn’t the type to tell anyone anything about himself, but Ray knew more than anyone. Sometimes he thought he knew more than Ryan did. He paid more attention than he should have to Ryan, he could imagine Ryan as a game designer. He could see the stubble on his scar and face paint free face. He could see the bags under his eyes as he stayed up late, typing away at a computer. He could see the blood stain free t-shit he wore as a pizza box sat off to the side.

            He could see it because he had seen it. They were in a safe house for a few days, just him and Ryan. He saw the gentle side of Ryan, the part the mask hid away. He was a normal man with a few too many murder jokes and random knowledge about everything. He was an acceptable amount of creepy and had an amazing smile. Ray loved it as much as he loved the skull mask he was so used to. They were the same person, it was all part of the same Ryan. There was no other selves to think about. There was just Ryan.

            How Ray understood that more than Ryan did, he had no clue. Maybe Ryan divided himself between the mask and without the mask. Ray couldn’t understand why, they were the same exact person. One was just slightly creepier because of the mask.

            Ray sighed and leaned back into Ryan’s warmth. The arm around him tensed for a moment and he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He felt fingers in his hair, gently organizing the mess of strands.

            Ryan kissed his cheek far too lovingly than Ray thought Ryan was capable of, and the warmth left him. The comforter was pulled tightly around him, but before Ryan could pull away, Ray’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed his wrist.

            Ryan froze in shock, looking down at Ray. “Why do you leave?” Ray frowned, sitting up. “I’ll let you go, I just want to know.”

            Ryan frowned and bit his lip. He was going to lie, Ray knew that face all too well. Ray scowled and let go of him, he curled up under the blanket again, his back to Ryan. “Never mind. If you’re going to lie to me, I’d rather not know.”

            He didn’t hear Ryan move, his floor creaked enough for him to tell. They were in silence for a long time, Ray nearly in the feudal position. “How do you do that?” Ryan asked after a moment, sitting on the edge of bed. They were an inch from touching, but it felt like miles.

            “Do what?” Ray sneered, curling up more, but not moving away.

            “Know me better than I know myself.” Ryan sighed and Ray knew he was running his fingers through his hair.

            Ray frowned and considered how he should answer that. What sounded less creepy? _I watch you every second you don’t have a mask on and memorize your face_ , or, _I like watching you and I make sure you don’t see me watching you._ They both seemed pretty fucking creepy to him.

            “It’s nice.” Ryan filled the silence Ray created in his thought. “I can never figure you out.”

            Ray wasn’t really sure what there was to figure out. He was a pretty open book. He never went home with anyone else. Hell, Ryan was the only one who knew where his apartment was. He scouted back so that their backs were touching. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so he figured actions would help more.

            Ryan leaned into the touch and Ray could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m afraid to become something more. I don’t want to hurt you or get you hurt.” He whispered.

            Ray rolled his eyes and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist and rest his head on his shoulder. “Really? That’s your problem? Seriously, Rye. I’ve been tortured before, I’ve been in more car accidents with Gavin than I can count. My mother kicked me out of the house after eighteen years of abuse. You know all of this.”

            “I don’t want to add to the list.” Ryan sighed, leaning back into Ray. “It’s already so long.”

            “The longer the better.” Ray sighed, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “It means there’s less for you to fuck up.”

            Ryan laughed and looked at Ray. His eyes traced his face, searching for something that wasn’t there. He smiled gently and turned, easily pinning Ray to the bed and kissing him hard.

            “You won’t leave?” Ray asked when they parted, fingers tight in Ryan’s hair.

            “Fuck no.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s jaw and rubbing his sides. “Never again.” Ray laughed and kissed Ryan again.

            “I love you.” Ryan sighed into his lips when they parted.

            Ray smiled and gently pecked Ryan on the lips. “I love you too.”


	181. I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His skin itched for the one he hadn’t found yet. Life after life he searched for the only person he had ever really loved. Life after life they were reborn to find each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYqcpTYQ8I4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched the sun sink below the horizon. His skin itched for the one he hadn’t found yet. Life after life he searched for the only person he had ever really loved. Life after life they were reborn to find each other again.

            His feet dangled off the dock he sat on, the water glittering in the fading sunlight. The trees made a city skyline against the soft pinks and purples of the sunset. He wondered where he was this time. What state, what country?

            He wouldn’t give up until he found him. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He always found him again. Their names could change, but their eyes and gender never did. From when they met in the Roman Empire to the peasant rebellions in the Middle ages. From the Ming dynasty in China to the American Revolution. They always found each other again.

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. He felt so fucking old. Probably because he was. He was tired and just wanted to spend the eternity of death with his one love. He had died enough times to know that most souls became whatever they wanted in the spiritual plane. He wanted to go there with him and be at peace. He was tired of living.

            He closed his eyes and pictured the last life he had with him. His eyes were bright brown and kind, just like every other life. His smile was infectious and Ryan felt himself smiling as he remembered his other lives.

            Ryan’s heart clenched as he received a vision. His lungs suddenly emptied and he could see him. His brown eyes soft in a handsome face. His black hair was messy and there were bags under his eyes.

  1. The name floated to him without a voice. He trusted the letters floating in his head. Ray was his name this time, it fitted him. Ryan’s eyes fluttered open, the sun was down and the stars were pricking the sky.



            He smiled and stood slowly. He wondered into his parent’s home and turned on his computer. Technology was probably the best thing ever. He wished he had this when he was younger.

            He searched Ray’s name and came up with a couple of people that shared the full name, what he could remember from the vision anyway. He sighed and scowled at the computer. At least all of them were in the same country.

            Sighing, Ryan gave up for the night. There was a chance he would get another vision if he went to sleep. He was glad the universe at least gave him hints.

He got visions once a week for a month. They weren’t usually that strong, previous lives barely remembered visions when they happened. This life, however, had parents that had strong spiritual connections. It made his life easier.

            Ray Narvaez Jr. lived in New York State. He was three years younger than Ryan and one of the best gamers in the country. Of course he loved video games, it suited him too well. Ryan struggled with finding a way to contact Ray. He hopped that Ray had visions as well so he didn’t sound creepy when he did contact him.

            Ryan eventually got ahold of Ray’s gamer tag on x-box and sent him a carefully worded message. They had set up a series of phrases that they could say to each other when they found each other. They were designed to be casual when they were in a public setting. They didn’t want to be considered witches.

            He had to remember their translations to English, the last time they used them they both spoke French. He wrote out all ten phrases and started at his home screen, waiting for Ray to reply. He was always afraid that Ray would have forgotten and not remember him at all. He was afraid that he would lose the one person he really cared about.

            He sat and stared at his TV for an hour, getting progressively more nervous, before he finally got a reply. Ryan rushed to open the message, holding his breath. The only thing written on the message was a skype account.

            Ryan froze for a moment before scrambling for his computer. He opened the application and typed in the user name. As soon as he sent the request, Ray had accepted it and was calling him.

            Ryan nearly accidentally denied the call in his rush to accept it. When Ray’s face light up on the screen, Ryan laughed and studied his face. It was his eyes. They found each other again.

            “Dude, turn video on.” Ray said, voice bit mapped by the shitty quality. “So I know it’s actually you and not someone that just got really fucking lucky.”

            Ryan froze for a second before laughing and turning his video on. “Sorry, I forget that not everything is automatic.” He smiled when he appeared in the corner of the skype screen. “I’m still getting used to this technology thing.”

            Ray smiled brightly when he saw Ryan, eyes studying his face. Their eyes met and they shared a fond smile. “Still? Come on, James. We were born in this era.”

            Ryan snorted at Ray’s used of his last name. It was his name in this life as well. “I go by Ryan now, Richard.”

            “Ray, asshole.” Ray laughed, smiling at Ryan. “I know that’s how you found me.”

            “The visions were very clear this time around.” Ryan shrugged, wishing he could reach out and touch Ray. “Were they the same for you?”

            “I just got my first one, actually.” Ray shrugged, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I saw you writing that message out two days ago.”

            Ryan nodded, smiling at Ray. “I’m older than you this time so that makes sense.”

            “Old man.” Ray snorted, smiling. “What state? I’m guessing you’re in America because you’re not speaking with an accent.”

            “Georgia. It’s a long fucking drive from New York.” Ryan sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I was going to drive up until I saw how far it was.”

            “Wow, you really got a lot of info.” Ray chuckled, giving Ryan a longing look. “Any chance you can fly in?”

            “None.” Ryan sighed, leaning back in his desk chair. “We can’t afford it.”

            “We can’t either.” Ray groaned, pulling at the fabric. “When’s your next break from school?”

            “Summer.” Ryan sighed, smiling at Ray. “I might be able to make it up though, or you could come down.”

            “Can’t drive.” Ray shrugged sheepishly. “Still don’t like it after that chariot accident.”

            “That was in ancient Egypt!” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “That was a long time ago!”

            “So! I still have night mares.” Ray chuckled. “I see the chariot flipping and you running for me and then nothing. It’s awful.”

            Ryan sighed and studied Ray’s face. “Alright, I’ll drive up this summer. I’m graduating actually.”

            “You’re free to do whatever the fuck you want then.” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan. “You should go to college up here.”

            “I might.” Ryan said, glancing at the acceptance letters he had gotten. “I was thinking of being a professor of history.”

            “Fix the text books then, please.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “Nothing like having my entire existence criticized and falsely reported.”

            “I can’t believe they can’t find Cleopatra’s tomb.” Ryan shook his head. “We marked the fucking thing.”

            “I almost got stuck in there.” Ray laughed, leaning back in his own seat. “Oh, hey. Do you remember Vincent and David? From the Victorian era?”

            Ryan thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I recall finding them annoying.” He said, shaking his head. “What about them?”

            “I found them.” Ray smiled, leaning forward again. “Vincent is in New Jersey, we play games sometimes. David just moved to the states, goes to my high school.”

            “Seriously? Do they remember?” Ryan asked, smiling. He was happy for the morons. They were fresh souls when they met them in the Victorian era. They were good friends.

            “Not one bit.” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “But I’m determined to put them together this time.”

            “You got them together last time.” Ryan laughed, remembering Ray pushing David into Vincent and yelling at them to kiss. “Sort of.”

            “I mean, together, together.” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. “Like us.”

            Ryan frowned and raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to do that to them? I mean. We’re trapped in this cycle.”

            “Well, if they’re already trapped, I might as well give them something to do.” Ray pointed out. “I don’t know how this shit works, but it’s easier when you’re looking for someone to spend it with.”

            Ryan smiled fondly at Ray and nodded. “Fair point.” He sighed, memorizing Ray’s new face. “I wish I could touch you.”

            “I’ve almost punched my computer screen twice now.” Ray admitted with a sad laugh. “This is the first time we’ve met without it being in person.”

            “It sucks.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “Let’s never do this again.”

            “Agreed.” Ray smiled, fidgeting in his seat. “How long until you’re here?”

            Ryan glanced at the calendar hanging from his wall. “Three weeks.”

            “That’s too long.” Ray groaned, pouting at Ryan. “Stupid time.”

            Ryan chuckled and sighed. “Hey, this is better than the time we could only speak through letters for twenty years.”

            “Good point.” Ray sighed, shifting uncomfortably at the memory. Ryan’s skin itched unbearably at the time when Ray was in China and Ryan was in America and neither could afford to go see the other. “We found a way though.”

            “We always do.” Ryan smiled at Ray, remembering the day Ray knocked on his door, dirty and out of breath. He had stowed away on a merchant ship.

            A month and a half passed before Ryan could drive up to see Ray. They talked every moment they were apart. Text and through skype. When Ryan finally arrived to Ray’s home outside of New York City, he was relieved. It was a painful as hell drive.

            Ray burst from the house and tackled Ryan to the ground. Ryan laughed and held Ray tightly, kissing his head and holding him tightly. His skin finally stopped burning and he felt complete again.

            Their parents thought they had been talking online for years before that point. They couldn’t know the truth, it was like dealing with witch crazy pilgrims all over again. Ray helped him up and into the house.

            Ray led him to his room and once the door was closed and Ryan’s things were set down, they were holding each other again. They kissed deeply, with the longing of the thousands of lives they shared. They parted panting and dazed, fond smiles on their lips.

            They just laid in Ray’s bed and held each other. They brought up old as time itself memories and current stories. They never went without touching each other, their skin burning if they did.

            “I’m going to college two miles from here.” Ryan sighed as he played with Ray’s hair. “I start in August.”

            “Really?” Ray asked, smiling brightly up at Ryan. “Fuck yes.” He sighed, kissing Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and kissed him back, pulling him closer. “Maybe this will be our last time.” He said when they parted. “The cycle stops after this.”

            “One thing at a time, Rye.” Ray chuckled, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “We’ll get there.”

            Ryan smiled and held Ray tighter. He wanted nothing more than to spend their time in eternity like this. Wrapped around each other and talking, remembering. Free of the cycle and never needing to find each other over and over again. Anything to hold his love for all of eternity.


	182. Piano Man by Billy Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan played piano at a bar. They just got a new worker and damn could he sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaUyJyPekJE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The keys were smooth under Ryan’s fingers, the melody slow and calming. The bar was filled with light weights trying to fight off the depression that the year just naturally provided. They drank their drinks and listened to his music to feel something for the first time since the day began.

            Geoff owned the joint, he worked the bar as Lindsey waited on tables. The mustached man was the brightest character in the joint next to Lindsey. He was the first to smile and offer a half priced drink if it meant cheering someone up. Ryan could get drinks for free, if he liked alcohol.

            Lindsey was a kind women, bright eyes and brighter hair. She broke up more fights than Geoff and Ryan had. No one messed with the women with the fire burning in her eyes. Sometimes she would sing, if Ryan played a song she knew well enough.

            Ryan couldn’t sing, wasn’t very good at it and people came for the piano anyway. They wanted to listen to the songs his fingers tapped out. A sweet and smooth song poured from the piano, the peddle squeaking quietly under his shoe. The piano was an old wooden machine, the kind that people could put quarters in if they wanted.

            Ryan replaced the spinning mechanic that held the songs, the metal bent and broken years ago. The piano itself worked beautifully for not being tuned in years. All of them could be something more. Geoff was a good comedian and Lindsey was smart as hell. Many people who tipped Ryan often told him he should be play in some concert somewhere in Hollywood.

            Ryan glanced away from the ivory keys and served the crowd. Michael and Jack were talking at the bar, Jack just got married and Michael still had his eyes on Lindsey. Gavin had just stumbled into the bar, another man trailing after him.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, Geoff’s bar wasn’t much of a date place. Then again, Gavin wasn’t exactly good at dates. He softened his song so he could hear the Brit over the music.

            “Lads, this is Ray! He just came into town.” Gavin smiled, pushing the man, Ray, in front of him toward Michael and Jack. “I thought this would be the best welcome we have.”

            “Gavin drag you out of your house?” Michael asked, snickering at the squawk Gavin sent his way. “He does that to all of us.”

            “Welcome to town.” Jack smiled, offering Ray his hand. “You’re standing in the best bar for miles.”

            “I don’t drink.” Ray said sheepishly, taking Jack’s hand in a firm shake. Ryan smiled slightly at how smooth Ray’s voice sounded. He wondered how he sounded when he sang.

            “Neither does Ryan.” Geoff chimed in from the bar, offering Ray his hand. “The fucker playing the piano.” He clarified when Ray took his hand.

            Ryan nodded to them when Ray looked over. He gave the young man a polite smile which was easily returned. Gavin dragged Ray through the bar, introducing him to every face he recognized.

            Ryan shook his head and finished his set for the time being. He’d pay again in a few minutes, but he needed a break. The bar clapped when he stopped playing, he gave them a short bow before joining the other’s at the bar.

            Gavin was telling a story that barely held Michael, Jack, and Geoff’s attention. Ray was broadly fiddled with a glass of water, eyes glazed over.

            Ryan ignored the Brit and sat down next to Ray, startling the younger man. “Welcome, sorry I couldn’t say so before.”

            “You were playing, it’s fine.” Ray smiled awkwardly. “That was really beautiful, what you were playing.”

            “Thanks, I just sort of play. They aren’t songs, just me playing.” Ryan admitted, taking the water Geoff offered him with a wink. “I play well enough to pay the bills.”

            “I’m guessing you don’t know anyone who needs a worker then, huh?” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “I’m looking for work and Gavin said I could find some here, although it doesn’t look like you need it.”

            “We could always use another waiter.” Ryan shrugged, glancing back at Lindsey. “Or someone to help clean up. Geoff will find something for you.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, shifting nervously in his seat. “Okay, awesome.” He said, chuckling. “I guess we’ll work that out tonight then?”

            “Or now.” Geoff said, cutting Ryan off before he could speak. “Saturday is a busy night for us. Think you can start now?”

            Ray looked at Geoff shocked and Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “Uh, yes. I can.” Ray smiled.

            Geoff tossed the young man an apron and had Lindsey show him what to do. Ryan finished his water, pissed, then returned to the piano. He watched the crowd for a short time, wondering what melody he should play.

            His eyes followed Ray as he easily worked the floor. He was new, but fit right in. Ryan’s fingers found the keys on their own and he started to play. The bar picked up on the song, a few people mumbling the words.

            Lindsey laughed, singing as much as she could while working. Geoff smiled fondly at Ryan, wiping down the bar.

           

            _It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday._

_The regular crowd shuffles in._

_There’s an old man sitting next to me,_

_Making love to his tonic and gin._

            Lindsey and a few other people sang the lyrics with faint smiles. They loved songs they all knew and could sing too. It made the night a little bit sweeter. Ryan knew only a few songs that the entire bar knew, this one was an ironic favorite.

 

            _He says, ‘Son can you play me a memory?_

_I’m not really sure how it goes,_

_But it’s sad and it’s sweet_

_And I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man’s clothes.’_

            Ryan’s ears picked up a new voice and he looked out into the bar. More people were flooding in, but Ryan could hear Ray sing over the extra noise. Just as he thought, the younger man had a beautiful voice.

            He wasn’t the only one who heard Ray, Lindsey was smiling and began pushing Ray toward the piano. “Go ahead, sing!” Lindsey whispered when they got over to Ryan. “They’ll love you.”

            Ray looked at Ryan pleadingly and groaned silently when the he only nodded towards the mic resting on the top of the piano.

           

            _Sing us a song, you’re the piano man._

_Sing us a song tonight._

_Well, we’re all in the mood for a melody,_

_And you’ve got us feeling alright._

Ryan sung the words quietly and Ray snorted and took the mic. He nervously turned it on and sang almost too softly into the mic. The bar instantly hushed and turned to look at Ray. He tensed up for a moment.

            Ryan chuckled and played softer, nudging Ray gently. “Sing, you’re good.” He told Ray just in time for the next portion of the song. Ray gained some confidence and sung louder.

 

            _Now, John at the bar is a friend of mine._

_He gets me my drinks for free._

_And he’s quick with a joke of a light up your smoke,_

_But there’s someplace that he’d rather be._

_He says, ‘Bill, I believe this is killing me.’_

_As a smile ran away from his face._

_‘Well, I’m sure that I could be a movie star,_

_If I could get out of this place.’_

            The bar was watching Ray with amazement. His voice and the piano matched nearly too well. Lindsey grabbed the tip jar at some point and passed it around. By the time it returned to the top of the piano, it was over flowing with bills.

            Ryan made a mental note to split the cash with Ray later.

 

            _It’s a pretty good crowd for a Saturday,_

_And the manager gives me a smile._

_‘Cause he knows that it’s me they’ve been coming to see,_

_To forget about life for a while._

_And the piano sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer._

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar,_

_And say, ‘Man, what are you doing here?’_

The bar joined Ray in the last lines, the younger man smiling brightly. He grew more comfortable next to the piano. Making faces at certain lines to get a laugh. He smiled cheekily at Ryan and he played along.

 

            _Sing us a song, you’re the piano man._

_Sing us a song tonight._

_Well, we’re all in the mood for a melody,_

_And you’ve got us feeling alright._

            The bar cheered as they applauded. Ray blushed and set the mic down. Ryan clapped with the crowd, smiling at Ray. He nodded toward his tip jar and squeezed Ray’s shoulder. “You’ve got to do that again.”

            Ray laughed and nodded. “Next time you play a good one.” He nodded before returning to his actual job.

            Ryan played multiple songs that night. In between he would just play idly, watching Ray work. He traced his every move and let them dictate his songs. At some point Ray caught on and would smile shyly at Ryan.

            Every time Ray knew the song, Lindsey made him sing into the mic. Ryan had made more money than he thought possible that night. Even splitting it in half, it was three times the amount he normally made.

            Geoff hugged Ray tightly, smiling about a sudden increase in customers the moment Ray started to sing. “We’re going places boys!” He laughed, fist bumping Lindsey before she left with Michael and Gavin. “We’re going to need more staff!”

            Ryan laughed and held Ray’s share out to him. “You’re good.” He said, pressing the money into Ray’s hands before the younger man could protest. “You earned it.”

            Ray smiled and took the money, counting the bills and bouncing giddy on his heels. Geoff smirked as Ryan watched every detail on Ray’s face. “And talk about chemistry!” He chuckled, winking at Ryan. “You two should work out a show.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes at Geoff, but thought about the idea. “Seems like a good idea to me.” He said, smiling at Ray.

            “I’ll do it.” Ray said happily. “If it gets me money like this, I’ll do anything.”

            “Even porn?” Geoff asked, laughing when Ryan pushed him away from a blushing Ray.

            “Calm down, asshole.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, we can work out the details at my apartment. It’s not far.” He offered Ray his arm with a charming smile.

            Geoff snorted and smiled at him as Ray blushed and nodded, taking Ryan’s arm. “Breaking out the old Haywood charm?” The mustached man asked with a shit eating grin. “Been a while since I’ve seen it.”

            “Shut up.” Ryan mumbled as Ray laughed. His light pink blush deepened when the younger man kissed his cheek.

            “It’s working though.” Ray said smugly when Ryan looked at him surprised.

            Geoff howled a laugh as Ryan smiled and started heading out of the bar. “See you tomorrow Geoff!” He called behind them, ignoring Geoff’s jokes about them getting no work done tonight. 


	183. The A Team by Ed Sheeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was captivated by the same statue since he had first seen it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KlOodL9Gw4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stared at the marble statue as snow covered him and the angel in a couple inches. The smooth white stone depicted a handsome face with a crooked smile. A sashed tunic hung from thin but muscled shoulders.

            Beautifully carved white wings burst from the angel’s back, ready to take off into the sky. Ryan could almost hear the feathers flap in the wind as the angel laughed. He had a smooth voice and a devious look in his eyes.

            Ryan tried to color the pale stone as he shivered under his heavy black jacket. His black boots were gaining tiny mountains of snow and the jeans stuffed into the padded boots did nothing to protect against the wind. His blond hair was stuffed under a gray beanie and his ears and the tip of his nose were red from the cold.

            His gloved fingers were starting to get numb in his pockets as his blue eyes traced the angel’s face. He had no idea what it was about this statue that attracted his attention. Since he discovered the statue in the park next to his college, he visited the angel every day. Even when it was negative four and ice was falling from the sky.

            He could almost hear the statue’s voice, telling him to watch as he pulled some prank on a passerby. Maybe it was the mischievous look on the statue’s face. Maybe Ryan was finally losing his mind.

            The statue stood a head shorted than Ryan, arms and legs getting ready to push him off the ground and into the air. Ryan pulled his hand free from his pocket and gently brushed the snow off of the angel’s messy hair.

            Somehow, he felt like the statue was grateful. He always kept the angel clean. He felt as though every time he visited, the angel was grateful and happy to see him. He didn’t know why, but the feeling made him warm inside.

            No one knew why the statue was there. It just appeared one day and no one questioned it. No one knew who made it, either. Hardly anyone spared the statue a glance except for Ryan. It was the first thing he noticed in the park. He was drawn to it, wanted to memorize every inch as if searching for a memory.

            Ryan himself thought he was insane, but he kept up his new habit. Every day he would visit and clean up the statue if it needed it. If it was clean, he would stand there and stare at the statue until his phone reminded him he had class.

            Today was Saturday and he nothing else to do. He even woke up early and somehow found himself in front of the statue, consciously sleep walking. More than anything, Ryan wanted to know the statues name.

            Ryan put his hand back into his pocket and sighed. Why was he spending so much time on this damn statue? It was beautifully made, it looked like a person, minus the empty eyes. There was no line for the pupal or iris. Just empty white.

            Ryan thought the angel had brown eyes. He didn’t know why. It was one of the few parts of a constant dream he had that he could remember. There would be soft feathers and bright, warm brown eyes welcoming him. Somehow he knew it was the angel, although he knew it was just a statue.

            Sometimes he wondered about that. It just seemed so realistic. Ryan’s fingers found their way to the angel’s cheek. He jumped, shocked at himself. He pulled his hand away and frowned at his hand. He looked back up at the angel and glanced around him. No one was out and about while it was snowing this hard.

            He had always wanted to just gently touch the statue, feel the smooth stone under his fingers. He hadn’t done that, if anything needed cleaning off the statue he did it with gloves on.

            Ryan looked between his gloved hand and the statue. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Ryan pulled his blue gloves off by the fingers. The cold instantly made his fingers turn red, but he ignored the burning cold.

            He reached out and gently ran his fingers over the statues cheek. The marble was smooth and warm, like there was blood flowing under it. Like it was skin.

            Ryan’s heart clenched and he yanked his hand away when white marble turned to pale, tan skin. He stumbled back as the color spread over the angel’s face and body. The angel stood froze, completely in color. Brown eyes were glazed over and dull. Messy black hair fluttered in the light breeze.

            Lightly pink lips moistened as white feathers fluttered and stretched. The tunic flowed naturally and Ryan could almost see the heart beat through the body. The eyes suddenly focused and the angel fell to the ground in a heap.

            Ryan stared agape. He looked at his hand in confusion. Had he done that? Had he just made a statue come to life?

            “Ug, fuck.” The voice he always thought the angel had groaned. “It’s fucking cold!”

            Ryan stared at the angel wide eyes. The former statue pulled into himself, arms wrapped around his waist while the wings tried to shield him from the snow and wind. Ryan’s brain somehow caught up with what was happening and he pulled his jacket off.

            The angel jumped when he wrapped his jacket around him. Ryan had a thick hoodie on under his jacket so he would be warm for a while. He pulled it tight around the angel’s wings and made sure it covered his bare feet.

            “You’re the one who’d come see me.” The angel said when Ryan sat back on his heels.

            “Huh? What do you- what’s going on?” Ryan asked, shaking his head. This was not normal, he needed to stop acting like this was a casual thing that happened.

            “You freed me.” The angel said, dazed. He reached out and took Ryan’s hands. He pulled his gloves off, carelessly tossing them aside. Before Ryan could protest, the angel was kneeling in front of him, pressing his cold hands onto warm cheeks. “Fuck you’re really cold, where do you live? You need to be inside.”

            Ryan stared at the angel blankly, his words lost on him. He was mesmerized by the brown eyes he had only dreamed about. The warmth under his fingers, his hands framing his face nicely, it all reminded him that this was real. The angel was more handsome as flesh and blood.

            “Anyone home? Come on, it’s cold.” The angel startled Ryan and he pulled his hands away.

            “Er, right. You’re explaining what the fuck is going on once we’re in my room.” Ryan said, pulling his gloves back on. He pulled the jacket tightly around the angel again before standing and offering his hand.

            “Of course.” The angel nodded, scowling at Ryan’s gloves. He pulled them off again, stuffing them in the coat pocket before taking Ryan’s hand and refusing to let go.

            Ryan felt the snow and wind chilling him to his bones so he didn’t fight the angel on the matter. He led them back to the warm dorms, trying to keep his thoughts from drifting back to the warm hand in his.

            As soon as his dorm door was closed behind them, the angel curled up on Ryan’s bed, his jacket dropped to the floor. Ryan watched amused as the angel pulled his comforter over his head, fighting with the blanket for a moment before his head popped up from the light blue, completely surrounded.

            Ryan chuckled at the content smile on the angel’s face as he picked up his jacket. Out of all of the things he thought the angel would be, cute was not one of them. “Better?” He asked as he hung his jacket on the back of his desk chair.

            “I’d be better if you joined me.” The angel said, his arms appearing from under the blanket and reaching out for Ryan. “You’re cold too.”

            Ryan blushed and shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” He said, although his feet were numb and he wasn’t sure if his fingers were still attached.

            “No, come here.” The angel insisted with a small pout. “I’m not telling you shit until you do.”

            Ryan sighed and kicked his boots off. He sat next to the angel and smiled awkwardly at him. “There, better?”

            The angel snorted at him before opening the comforter up and tackling Ryan. He blushed as warmth surrounded him, the comforter surrounding the both of them. He felt velvet feathers press into his back as the angel snuggled into his side. “Yes.” He sighed.

            Ryan slowly relaxed, a blush painting his cheeks. “Okay, good. So, uh, what just happened?” He asked, his hands balled up in his lap.

            He jumped when warm thin fingers wiggled their way into his. The angel moved one of his arms around his waist. His blush darkened and his hand hovered over the angel’s warm body.

            The angel huffed and pressed his hand down again. “You’re hands are cold.” He sighed, squeezing Ryan’s other hand. “It’ll warm you up.”

            “R-right.” Ryan blushed, trying to calm his heart. Maybe the angel had no idea how humans functioned socially. That was probably it. “So, what’s happening? Am I insane?”

            “No, you’re not insane.” The angel laughed, curling into him more. “I was trapped as a statue. I was cursed.”

            “Cursed?” Ryan frowned, looking down at the angel. “How did that happen?”

            “I was messing with a demon when I shouldn’t have. Things are actually really peaceful between angels and demons, but I was pestering one too much.” The angel sighed, playing with Ryan’s fingers. “He got angry and turned me into a statue. The only way to break the curse was if I was touched by a human. Of course, the demon didn’t make it easy. Most people didn’t even notice me until you came around.”

            Ryan frowned, thinking back to all of the people who didn’t even know there was a statue in the park. “Why me?” He asked.

            “You felt drawn to me, right?” The angel asked, looking up at Ryan and studying his face.

            Ryan nodded. “Completely. I just wanted to visit all of the time.”

            “Then the demon chose you to free me.” The angel smiled. “They weren’t completely evil, they told me that if, after a certain number of years, I was still a statue they would be sending someone.”

            Ryan stared off into space. Basically, he was set up with an angel. By a demon. Alright. He was kind of okay with that. “What’s your name?” He said softly, looking at the angel.

            “My name’s Ray.” The angel chuckled, smiling up at him. “I remember you visiting and keeping me clean.”

            “Yeah.” Ryan chuckled. _Ray._ The name suited him well. “You were covered in spider webs when I first saw you.”

            “I know, they itched.” Ray laughed, sitting up and smiling brightly at Ryan. “Thank you. For taking care of me and freeing me.”

            Ryan smiled and studied Ray’s face, it was much more beautiful in color. “Of course, so uh, now what?”

            Ray blinked and frowned. He curled more into Ryan, his wings fluttering softly under the comforter. Ryan frowned and leaned back, gently rubbing Ray’s side. They were much warmer, but neither wanted to move.

            “I donno.” Ray sighed, pressing his nose into Ryan’s chest. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve been a statue for over a hundred years.”

            Ryan froze and looked down at Ray. “How old are you?”

            “Hum?” Ray looked up at Ryan before shrugging. “I lost count. There’s not much to do when you’re a conscious statue though.”

            “Okay.” Ryan said, trying to wrap his mind around that fact. “Well, what did you do before being a statue?”

            “Goof off?” Ray said sheepishly. “There really aren’t any jobs, just, doing whatever you want.”

            Ryan chuckled and leaned his head against the wall. “Alright, why don’t you just stick around then? Learn about the world and how it’s changed since you were, uh, moveable.” He chuckled, untangling from the blanket and offering Ray his hands. “Can other people see you?”

            Ray looked at Ryan’s hands before taking them. “Y-yeah, they can. If I want them to.” He said, smiling. He took Ryan’s hand and stood in front of him.

            “I’ll show you the campus then.” Ryan smiled, searching his closet for clothes Ray could wear. He tossed the angel a pair of sweats that shrank in the wash and a t-shirt. Once Ray was dressed, he pulled a hoodie onto Ray’s head. “Right, shoes.” He looked around and tossed Ray a pair of socks and his sneakers.

            Ray laughed and pulled the clothes on. His wings were pressed tight against his back, poking out from under the hoodie. He looked down at himself. “This stuff is way too big on me.” He chuckled, looking at Ryan.

            “I know, and it’s adorable.” Ryan laughed, pulling his jacket back on. “Come on, I don’t think the world is how you remember it.”

            “Let’s go.” Ray smiled brightly. He took Ryan’s hand and pulled him out of his dorm. 


	184. Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan never understood strip clubs. What was the appeal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-92dB8zadnM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

            Ray and Ryan shared looks as the others cheered on the strippers on stage. They hung back, shaking their heads at their crew members. Geoff said he wanted to do something special to celebrate a completely accident free heist. That apparently meant going to a strip club.

            Ray shifted uncomfortably in his seat, scowling at their drunk and apparently very horny friends. “I don’t understand.” He sighed, shaking his head.

            “You’re asexual repulsed, of course you don’t.” Ryan sighed, the mask still on his head. In normal bars he would feel comfortable enough to take the skull off, here he felt like it was a part of his face.

            “You’re neutral, this turning you on?” Ray asked, studying Ryan in the low light. There was a table between them, but it was a small, round, plastic table.

            “I’m homoramantic, remember?” Ryan chuckled, pushing his mask up a bit to sip his coke. “This is just unnecessary in my eyes.”

            “I thought you were bi.” Ray chuckled, shaking his head. “We should go to a gay bar.”

            Ryan snorted and set his glass down. “I thought I was bi, but then I realized I’ve never been romantically interested in a women my entire life.”

            “I hear that.” Ray chuckled, leaning back against the wall behind them. “I’m serious about the gay bar though.”

            “Why not a nice diner?” Ryan looked at Ray, blue eyes glowing behind his mask.

            Ray raised an eyebrow at Ryan, studying his eyes. “Did you just ask me on a date?” He asked, lips twitching up.

            Ryan shrugged, fiddling with his glass. “Maybe? It could also be platonic.”

            Ray smiled, seeing the hope that it could be not platonic. “Nope, now it’s a date.” He laughed, getting out of his seat.

            Ryan laughed and stood as well. They didn’t bother with the others, they were big boys and could take care of themselves. As soon as they were out of club, Ryan took Ray’s hand and pulled him through some alleyways.

            Ray chuckled and interlocked their fingers. Ryan squeezed his hand, losing the mask as they walked.

“So where are we going?” Ray asked, chuckling at Ryan failing to remove his face paint. “You missed some.”

            “No shit.” Ryan snorted, rubbing his painted sleeve on Ray’s cheek.

            Ray laughed and pushed his arm away, wiping his skin. “Hey! I was just trying to help.”

            “Missed some.” Ryan smiled, pausing to wipe the paint off of Ray’s face. The younger man leaned into Ryan’s hand when he cupped his cheek and studied his face with a fond smile.

            “Seriously, where are we going?” Ray asked again, pulling his sleeve over his hand to wipe the paint off of Ryan’s face.

            “It’s a surprise.” Ryan chuckled, holding still. “You’ll like it though.”

            “I don’t doubt that.” Ray smiled, checking to make sure he didn’t miss any of the paint. “This better come out.”

            “It does.” Ryan caught Ray’s hand before he could move it away. He kissed his fingers, smiling charmingly at Ray.

            Ray blushed and rolled his eyes. He pulled his hand away. “Romantic bastard, just led the way.” He said, nudging Ryan forward.

            Ryan laughed and continued walking. They came out of the alley near the better part of town, taking the main streets. They passed some of the best hotels in the area. Ray looked between many high end restaurants and Ryan. They weren’t exactly high end customers, although they could afford it.

            They walked out of the high end district, even the strip clubs were worth thousands of dollars, and entered a quiet strip. Ryan squeezed Ray’s hand, smiling brightly at him. Ray raised an eyebrow, chuckled when Ryan pulled him into a busy family restaurant.

            “This is definitely your style.” Ray chuckled as they were seated in the back of the dining room. The waitress was smiling excitedly at Ryan before she left.

            “I come here a lot.” Ryan said sheepishly, shrugging. He didn’t even glance at the menu. “Everything is good.”

            “That really helps, Rye.” Ray chuckled, looking the food over. The pictures looked amazing.

            “James!” Ray looked up and raised an eyebrow at the old man standing beside their table. He was a short man, little gray hair stuck up from the top of his head. He had a shiny oak wood cane and dressed just like a grandfather. “It’s been a while!”

            Ryan smiled at the old man and Ray tried not to laugh. Of course Ryan weaseled his way into this family. “I’ve been a bit busy.” He said.

            The old man chuckled and patted Ryan’s shoulder, his thick glasses sliding down his nose a bit. “I know, I’m happy that you come as much as you do!” He said, looking at Ray. “Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t see you. You’re Ray, correct?”

            Ray raised an eyebrow, smiling politely at the old man. Ryan was blushing bright pink, looking out the window beside them rather than at Ray. “Ry-James talks about me?” He asked.

            “That’s nearly all he talks about!” The old man laughed, coughing lightly when he calmed down. “It’s nice to finally meet you, young man.”

            “It’s nice to meet you as well.” Ray nodded, offering the old man his hand. “R-James doesn’t talk about this place much, but I know it’s important.” Ryan lightly kicked Ray under the table, an adorable smile hiding behind his hand.

            Ray smiled back at Ryan, gently shaking the old man’s hand. “Oh, well. Since you’re finally here, I’ll leave you love birds alone.” The old man said, shuffling away while humming.

            Ray broke out laughing once he was far enough away, Ryan chuckling sheepishly. “That was fucking amazing.” He smiled, taking Ryan’s hand.

            Ryan watched Ray play with his fingers. “Tanaka is a good man. He sat here and talked with me for two hours when I first came here. He and his family that work here are the only people outside the crew that I care about.”

            Ray smiled softly, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “I can tell. I want to come here with you.”

            “I was hoping that you would want to.” Ryan squeezed Ray’s fingers, smiling excitedly at him. “You’ll like them. The cook is a riot. There’s only one waiter that’s not part of the family, but he totally has a thing for the oldest granddaughter.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. “Why do I feel like you and Tanaka just sit here and gossip?” He asked, smiling crookedly at Ryan.

            Ryan blushed light pink. “You may or may not be right.” He said, chuckling sheepishly. “I like it.”

            Ray laughed and sat up a bit. He leaned across the table and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “You’re a fucking dork.” He chuckled, smiling at the waitress blushing excitedly at them.

            They had to snap Ryan out of his love struck stupor to get him to order. The waitress giggled at them, handing their order in to the cook. Ray chuckled at Ryan’s blush, blushing brightly himself when Ryan kissed him on the lips for only a moment before sitting down again.

            Ryan smiled triumphantly when Ray failed to gather his words, his face bright red. “Asshole.” He decided with a laugh, after a moment.

            The food was amazing, although neither of them could go very long without one of the workers coming over to congratulate Ryan. Each of them had a story to share, where Ryan protected the restaurant, or something embarrassing that happened. Somehow Ray felt like he was meeting the parents in a sense, but it wasn’t as awkward as the meetings he had before with other partners.

            They left all smiles and full of good food. Ray insisted that they eat breakfast there every day. Ryan just laughed and agreed because he knew he and the family would enjoy that.

            They came in for breakfast the next day, fingers interlocked. They came in every chance they got because the food never got boring. For the first time in years, Ray celebrated Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter with a loving family.


	185. Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new wizard in town and he's a master at making people into puppets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PB5hQUEn5o8
> 
> Continuation of Chapters 130 and 172. Cliffhanger!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray leaned on his desk with a bored sighed. Tina was sleeping peacefully in her basket. It was a slow day. Ray had already finished all of his commissioned work as well.

            His fingers itched to do something. Magic sparked between his fingers. He held his hand out, watching the magic bounce from finger to finger. He smiled absently, centering the power in the palm of his hand. A blue orb floated in his hand, little bits of white lightening jumping on the surface.

            The bell on his door rang, startling Ray. The orb fell apart without his focus on it. Ray sighed before looking up at his customer. He smiled brightly at the familiar skull mask studying him.

            “Hey Rye, what’s up?” Ray asked, coming out from behind the counter.

            Ryan didn’t say anything, just studied Ray. Frowning, Ray approached cautiously, looking into Ryan’s eyes. They were a familiar bright purple instead of their normal sky blue.

            “Oh fuck.” Ray hissed, backing away from Ryan. Someone was controlling him like he was a puppet. “Tina!”

            His familiar hissed annoyed, stretching in her basket. “What?” She huffed, looking at Ray, then at Ryan. She instantly sensed foreign magic rolling off of the mercenary. 

            “Someone is controlling Rye.” Ray said, eyes never leaving Ryan. “Go get my wand.”

            “On it!” Tina hissed, jumping off the counter with a thud and running off. Ray frowned and watched Ryan. The older man hadn’t moved, his head cocked to the side as if he was waiting for something. His eyes glowed purple behind the mask, studying Ray.

            “Rye? You in there?” Ray said slowly, edging closer to the shelves that held his defensive potions.

            Ryan just watched Ray, eyes flickering toward the potions for a moment before he started walking hesitantly toward Ray. The wizard scowled and grabbed the potions that would freeze Ryan in place. When he turned to throw them at Ryan, he was already frozen in place.

            One hand was reaching out for Ray, fingers twitching and tense. Ray looked Ryan in the eyes again, frowning at the flickering purple light. Whoever was controlling Ryan was struggling with Ryan to see who would take control.

            Tina hissed around the old blackened wood in her mouth as she jumped onto Ray’s shoulder. He set the potions down and took the wand. Ryan’s eyes drifted to the wand as Ray held it out, pointed at his chest.

            Ray’s eyes glazed over for only a moment, Tina nuzzling her head against his. He mumbled a couple of words in Latin, blue light sparking from his fingertips. The grain of the wood lit up blue, an arch of light branching from the wand to Ryan.

            The mercenary lit up blue, the light invading his eyes. The light sunk into Ryan’s body and he dropped to the ground with a groan. Tina meowed worried, jumping from Ray’s shoulder and running around the shop.

            Ray kneeled at Ryan’s side, helping the older man to sit up. “Rye? You okay?” He asked gently.

            Ryan looked up Ray, eyes dazed for a moment. He blinked a couple times before focusing on Ray’s face. Ray nearly fell back when Ryan tackled him in a tight hug.

            “Oh thank God.” Ryan sighed, holding Ray tightly. “Fuck, I thought I was going to hurt you.”

            “You didn’t. It’s alright, Rye.” Ray sighed, hugging the older man back. “What happened? Who was controlling you?”

            “There’s a new wizard in town.” Ryan sighed, letting go and leaning back against the counter. “Geoff sent me to check them out.”

            “You should have told me.” Ray scolded, taking the healing potion Tina brought over to him. “Drink this.”

            “I didn’t think I would need to.” Ryan sighed, taking off his mask and dropping it to the ground. His face paint was smudged from sweat. He pinched his nose and downed the potion, making a surprised noise when he swallowed. “I forget that you make these things taste like something other than vomit.”

            “You know wizards are getting more violent.” Ray sighed, taking the empty bottle and setting it on the counter. “You should have brought me with you at least.”

            “I know, I can’t fight magic with guns. I _know._ ” Ryan snapped, petting Tina’s head as she curled up in his lap.

            Ray winced and sighed. “I’m sorry.” He said, fiddling with his wand. “I know you can take care of yourself, there’s just. Some spells can’t be reversed.”

            Ryan studied Ray for a second before sighing. “I know, I should have gotten you.” He said, shuddering when he felt the potion begin to work. “Apparently you know this guy?”

            Ray’s head shot up from where he was dejectedly looking at his wand. “Did you know that before or after he tried to control you?”

            “Before.” Ryan huffed, rubbing Tina’s head. “That’s why I didn’t come get you. I thought you wouldn’t want to see him.”

            “Who.” Ray’s fingers shook, magic sparking between his fingers. “Who was it?”

            Ryan frowned and glanced at Ray’s fingers. “Rose, calm down first.” Ryan said, cupping Ray’s cheek. “Don’t want to blow up your shop, again, right?”

            Ray leaned into Ryan’s hand, taking a few deep breathes. Tina meowed at him and nudged his hand. Ray petted the cat with shaking fingers. “Who?” He asked again, looking Ryan in the eyes.

            Ryan bit his lip and sighed, taking Ray’s hands in his now that he wouldn’t be burned by magic. “His name is Joel, he sent me to kidnap you, or something to that effect. If you fought back I was to use force.” He scowled at that fact, squeezing Ray’s hands tightly.

            Ray tensed and froze. He knew that purple color was familiar. Joel, fucking Joel. The name made his skin crawl. Ryan frowned, pulling Ray close. Tina moved out of his lap, allowing Ryan to put Ray in her place.

            “It’ll be okay.” Ryan said softly, rubbing Ray’s side. “I’ve got you.”

            Ray clung to Ryan tightly, shaking like a leaf. His eyes were wide open and terrified. Tina sighed and climbed into his lap and nudged his head.

            “What’s wrong?” Ryan asked the cat, carding his fingers through Ray’s hand.

            “Joel was Ray’s teacher for a bit.” Tina sighed, settling into Ray’s lap. “He stopped when, well. He was creepy.”

            Ryan frowned and sighed. He kissed Ray’s head and held him tighter. Nothing more than that needed to be said. Tina was avoiding the exact wording for Ray’s benefit and Ryan didn’t blame her.

            “We’ll get him out of the city.” Ryan promised, kissing Ray’s head, over and over to calm him. “You won’t have to see him.”

            Ray squeezed his eyes shut and hide his face into Ryan’s chest. He took multiple deep breaths, his grip on Ryan’s shirt loosening. “I have to.” He managed once he felt calm enough. “He’s powerful enough to handle you guys.”

            “We’re not going to make you face him.” Ryan insisted, rubbing his back. “You’ll have to stay with the crew until we can get rid of him. You’ll be safe that way.”

            Ray shook his head. “I’ll be okay.” He said, smiling shakily at Ryan. “He can control up to eight people at once.”

            Ryan bit his lip and sighed. He picked up his mask and pulled it on. He slowly stood, setting Ray on his feet. “Fine, but we’re going to the penthouse and planning with Geoff.”

            Ray nodded, sliding his wand into his jean pocket as Tina jumped onto his shoulder. He locked up his shop and got into the car Ryan apparently stole to get to his shop. He had been to the penthouse before, since he and Ryan started dating, the others welcomed him into the family. Gavin was bitter for a while, but eventually got over it.

            When Ryan opened the door of the apartment, Michael and Gavin were playing Halo while Jack and Geoff were drinking at the bar, watching.

            “Hey Ryan, how wa- Ray?” Jack said, frowning worriedly at them. “Are you okay?”

            Ray smiled nervously at Jack, he probably looked pale still. Ryan’s hand was in his, the older man squeezing his hand gently. “We have a problem.” Ryan said, letting go of Ray’s hand to wrap his arm around his waist and pulling him further into the apartment.

            “What kind of problem?” Geoff asked with a skeptical frown. Ryan always made sure to bring Ray around when they weren’t thinking about doing a heist. Ray always came to their celebration after a successful one.

            “The new wizard took control of my body and tried to make me kidnap Ray.” Ryan huffed, making Ray sit before digging through the piles of papers that were on the coffee table.

            Gavin frowned worriedly, tossing his controller aside and sitting next to Ray. “What? Why?” Michael asked, turning the game and TV off.

            “I know him.” Ray piped up when Jack and Geoff joined them on the couch as Ryan pulled out a map of the city of the pile, opening it and spreading it out. “He was my teacher.”

            “He’s a mother fucker.” Tina hissed, startling Michael, Geoff, and Jack. They hadn’t been introduced to the cat yet. She always stayed home when Ray visited. Gavin and Ryan were the only ones who knew her. “Fuck knows what he would have done if he got ahold of Ray.”

            Ray looked at his lap, trying to contain the panic pounding at his rips. He looked up when Ryan took his hand. “It’s okay.” He said gently, eyes soft behind the mask.

            Ray nodded and smiled nervously at Ryan. Gavin hugged him tightly and smiled brightly at him. “We’ll get rid of him, X-Ray!” He declared, making the others snicker and smile at them.

            “You’re the best potion seller we’ve ever had.” Geoff said, looking over the map. “Not to mention Ryan would blow a fuse and Gavin would pout for weeks if something happened to you.”

            “We also care about you.” Jack snorted at Geoff, smiling at Ray. “I don’t think any of us can remember the time when you weren’t here.”

            “Who else will bet our asses at games?” Michael chuckled, ruffling Ray’s hair. “So how are we going to beat this fucker?”

            Ray smiled and relaxed. It had been a long time since he actually had people he considered family. He knew Ryan was smiling fondly at all of them behind his mask as he turned back to the map.

            “He’s living here.” Ryan said, pointing at an apartment complex on the other side of town from where Ray lived, thankfully. “He was doing some weird ritual when I got there.”

            “Blood on the carpet or hovering over a pot?” Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow. He was studying the map closely, probably already plotting how they would attack the building.

            “Both?” Ryan said, glancing at Ray.

            Ray thought for a moment before mumbling in Latin. A book appeared in front of him. All of them, but Ryan jumped, looking at Ray shocked. They hadn’t seen Ray preform any kind of magic before.

            Ray took the book from the air and started flipping through the pages. “Did it look like this?” He asked Ryan, showing him a blood circle with a cauldron hovering over it.

            “Exactly like that.” Ryan frowned, shaking his head.

            “It’s an amplifying circle.” Ray nodded, closing the book and making it disappear. “If he’s standing in it, he will be equal in power to me.”

            “Aren’t you some randomly super powerful wizard or some shit?” Michael asked, studying the map as well. He was probably considering what weapons to use.

            “Yeah, I am.” Ray shrugged, thinking for a moment. He mumbled a different spell and a different book appeared before him.

            “You’ve got to stop doing that without warning.” Jack said, hand over his heart.

            “Sorry.” Ray said sheepishly, flipping through the book’s pages.

            Gavin tried to read over his shoulder, but Ray doubted he was very good at reading English sometimes, much less Latin. “What are you looking for?” Gavin asked, watching the pages move.

            “There’s a more practical amplifying spell.” Ray said as Ryan sat next to him. “Ah, here it is.” He stopped on a page depicting a women with a floating lantern next to her. “It requires some souls, but that’s fine.”

            “Souls?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Souls.” Ray nodded, studying the spell. “It’s a portable amplifier. It’ll triple my power.”

            “Holy shit.” Michael snorted.

            “What good does that do us?” Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “I just need you guys to distract Joel.” Ray said, pausing before snapping his fingers. “I’m doing a spell.” He announced, snapping his fingers and catching the lantern that appeared.

            “Thank you.” Jack mumbled, shaking his head.

            Ray smiled sheepishly at Jack, handing Ryan the lantern. “Why am I getting this?” Ryan asked.

            “Kill people while holding it.” Ray shrugged, looking back at the spell. “Until it’s full.”

            “Oh.” Ryan snorted, setting the lantern next to him. “You were serious about the souls.”

            Ray snorted and looked at Geoff. “Think you could distract a crazed wizard long enough for me to do a summoning spell?”

            “Fuck yeah, how much time do you need?” Geoff smiled devilishly, picking up the map and studying it.

            “About an hour.” Ray sighed.

            “Hour and a half.” Tina snorted, jumping into Ryan’s lap. “In case they put you on hold.”

            “What the fuck are you summing that puts you on hold?” Michael snorted, raising his eyebrow at Ryan petting a cat.

            “A demon.” Ray shrugged, chuckling when Gavin squawked at him. “What?”

            “A demon?!” The Brit gasped, shaking his head. “Don’t sell your soul!”

            “I’m not!” Ray laughed, pointing to the lantern at Ryan’s feet. “I’ll be able to summon a high level demon and feed him with that. From there, it will take care of Joel.”

            “That’s terrifying.” Jack shook his head, folding his arm. “But alright, how are we distracting him?”

            “I’m working on it.” Geoff said, turning the map in his hand.

            “What about him controlling our minds?” Ryan asked, looking at Ray. “You said he can normally control up to eight at a time.”

            “I can make charms against that.” Ray said thoughtfully. Announcing that he was performing a spell before summoning another book. “They’ll depend on your free will though.”

            “So some of us are just fucked?” Michael asked, looking pointedly at Gavin.

            “Micoo!” Gavin pouted, bumping shoulders with his friend.

            “Basically.” Ray said, smiling apologetically at Gavin. “But there’s not much I can do about that.”

            “Boys.” Geoff said, standing and cutting off whatever Gavin was going to say. “Let’s heist!” He smiled mischievously, laying the map out on the table again. 


	186. Don't Lean on Me by The Amity Affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had to remember who he was, before he fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVXL4YZdNFw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stared at the blood dripping off his fingers. He sat next to the man he had murdered and wondered what the fuck he was doing. He couldn’t breathe past his mask. He couldn’t think straight or understand that it was blood on his fingers.

            He was seeing blood, but he was remembering water. Cleaning the stems of blood red roses. Placing them in a vase instead of stabbing a man. Cutting the dead ends off instead of removing fingers.

            Ryan closed his eyes and forced all thoughts into the back of his mind. He sat relaxed for a long time, trying to remember who he was and what he was doing.

            _My name is James. No. My name is Ryan. I work in a flower shop. No. I’m a mercenary. I just killed a man. I’m going to get paid for his death. I got paid for my animation work. No. I killed a man. That’s what I’m going to tell Ray._ The words spun in his head as he tried to straighten out who he was to himself.

_Who’s Ray?_

His eyes snapped open and he gasped. He choked on air and his vision blurred for a moment. He squeezed his head between his fingers and squeezed his eyes shut.

            _My name is James Ryan Haywood. I work in a flower shop and sometimes kill people for money. Ray is my boyfriend. Ray must never know. My name is James Ryan Haywood._ He thought the words over and over again, speaking them out-loud when thinking them didn’t calm his panic.

            “My name is James Ryan Haywood.” He rasped under his breath, rocking back and forth and trying to remember how to breathe. “I work in a flower shop and sometimes kill people for a money. Ray is my boyfriend. Ray must never know.”

            He filled his head with nothing, but those words, blocking everything else out. When he finally managed to calm down, the sun was slowly rising. Standing shakily, Ryan leaned against the brick wall. He took three deep breaths before picking up the man he had killed and carrying him over his shoulder.

            He just needed to get paid, get cleaned up, and then call Ray. Once Ray’s voice was in his head, everything would be alright. He would be himself again. He’d tell Ray that the conference he went to was boring and that nothing happened. Ray would tell him what he missed back home and everything would be fine.

            Memories of Ray’s voice and smile gave Ryan the energy to walk faster. He entered the warehouse where he was to dump the body and get paid. When he arrived, there was a man with a mustache waiting for him. That must be his employer. Most don’t like showing their face, but Ryan was too out of it to care at the moment.

            “Well done.” The man smiled, watching Ryan drop the body to the ground.

            “Payment.” Ryan grunted, glancing around for the envelope that held a check or the brief case full of money. “Where is it?” He didn’t have the patients for this today.

            “Right here.” The man said, pulling a wrinkled envelop from his pants pocket. “But, I have an offer for you.”

            Ryan scowled, folding his arms and glaring at the man. He just wanted to get the water-blood- off of him and call Ray. “What do you want?”

            “I’m starting a crew.” The man said idly, playing with the edge of the envelope. “I was testing you with this kill, you did very well. I want you to join.”

            “No.” Ryan huffed, holding his hand out. “Payment. Now.”

            “Hold on, not even going to think about it?” The man asked, hiding the envelope behind his back. “It’ll be in the same city you’re flower boy is in.”

            Ryan’s body tensed and he froze. They knew about Ray. They could hurt Ray. No, they couldn’t. Ryan would fall apart without Ray. He would drown in his own mind if Ray wasn’t there.

            The man raised an eyebrow and frowned. “We’re not going to hurt him, just reconsider my offer.” He said slowly, nearly gently.

            They weren’t going to hurt him? He didn’t believe him. They knew where Ray was. They could hurt him if he said no. The body lying beside his feet suddenly looked like Ray and he screamed.

            He clawed at his mask, unable to breathe with it on. The man jumped, startled. He frowned worriedly, trying to touch Ryan. The mad man only saw Ray lying dead next to him. It was his fault. All his fault.

            _No. Nonononononononono. No._

“James?” Ryan froze, he was kneeling on the ground, folded in half. Blood dripped from his head, his mask ripped in two in front of him. Tears dropped to mix with the blood. “James? Hey, count with me, okay?”

            That was Ray’s voice, where was it coming from? Ryan looked up, his phone was in the mustached man’s hands. He was holding it to Ryan’s ear with a worried look. Ray was counting and Ryan was naturally breathing with him. He closed his eyes and listened to Ray’s voice.

            His memory dug up the times he preferred to forget. Ray knew he had something wrong with him, used to calming down his panic attacks by now. Ryan could feel phantom arms wrap around him and hold him together.

            “Hey James. You’ll be home soon.” Ray said and Ryan cracked his eyes open. “I’ll take a break from the shop and we can just be lazy all day.”

            Ryan smiled faintly and took the phone from the man, fingers still shaking. “I might miss my flight.” He sighed, knowing he probably already had. “As soon as I’m home, can we just sleep?”

            “Of course, James.” Ray said and Ryan could see the smile probably on his face. “Are you going to be okay?”

            “I’m going to be fine.” Ryan reassured, believing it himself. “I’m still at the conference, I’ll call you again when I figure out the plane.”

            “You sure? I don’t mind staying on the phone with you.” Ray said and Ryan closed his eyes again.

            “I’m sure. Thank you, my rose.” Ryan sighed, the phantom arms leaving him. He was going to be fine.

            “Of course, Jay. I love you.” Ray chuckled.

            “I love you too.” Ryan sighed, hanging up his phone. He looked up at the man who had a first aid kit at his side.

            “Hey, I need to patch up your head before you bleed out.” He told Ryan. “What just happened?”

            Ryan studied the man for a long moment. He nodded, not even wincing when the man pressed a wet cloth into his head. “Badly dealt with multiple personality disorder and PTSD.” He sighed.

            “Sorry I called him.” The man said, shaking his head at the deep scratches covering Ryan’s head. “I figured he would know what to do.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan whispered, sitting up a bit and shifting off of his knees. “Who are you?”

            “Geoff Ramsey.” The man chuckled, wiping the blood trailing down his neck away. “You know me.”

            Ryan smiled weakly and snorted. “You should have started with that.” Geoff was one of the robin hoods of the criminal world. Kill to do what you needed kind of man. Ryan knew of him and liked his way of doing things. “Why me?”

            “You’re good, a little broken, but good.” Geoff sighed, wrapping cotton pads onto Ryan’s head. “Hell, all of us are a little broken, so it’s fine.”

            “Us?” Ryan asked, glancing at Geoff.

            “I said I wanted to start a crew, didn’t I?” Geoff smiled devilishly, standing and offering Ryan his hand. They were both pretty covered in blood by this point. “You’re the last man I was looking for.”

            Ryan studied Geoff’s face and hand for a moment before smiling and taking his hand. “Alright, I’m in.” He said.

            “Good, first goal is to get you some medication.” Geoff nodded, pulling Ryan to his feet and steading him when he wobbled where he stood. “Right now.”

            “What?” Ryan scowled, leaving the body and his mask behind. He couldn’t stomach the dead at the moment and he could always get another mask.

            “Do you really want to keep having break downs?” Geoff asked, pulling Ryan out of the warehouse and into a waiting car. “Sides, you’re head needs stiches.”

            By the time Ryan stood in front of the apartment he shared with Ray, his head was properly cared for by Jack, another member of his crew Geoff made. Pill bottles jingled in his pocket and for the first time in a long time, he felt human again. He could breathe without drowning in air.

            Ryan pushed the door open, laughing when a smaller body slammed into him. “Welcome home.” Ray said, pressed tight to Ryan’s chest.

            Ryan smiled and hugged Ray tightly. He kissed his head and sighed. “I need to sit.” He chuckled, dizzy from the sudden impact.

            Ray looked up at Ryan worriedly, eyes going wide at the bandages covering his head. “Jay?! What happened?” Ray asked, closing their door and leading Ryan to the couch.

            “I started clawing at my head during the attack.” Ryan sighed, sitting down and pulling Ray down next to him. “My new boss called you to calm me down.”

            Ray hugged Ryan tightly, running his fingers through what hair poked past the bandages. “New boss?”

            “Yeah. Geoff, he’s a good guy.” Ryan smiled at Ray, kissed his forehead. “He hired me to work for his advertising firm. It pays better.”

            Ray smiled brightly. “That’s wonderful! I’m so glad. Geoff seems great if he knew how to help you, sort of. He seemed really worried when he used you phone to call me.”

            “He’s a nice man.” Ryan nodded, resting his head on Ray’s and sighing relieved. This just added to the good feeling he was carrying recently. “He even convinced me to go to a shrink.”

            Ray gasped in mock shock and Ryan rolled his eyes, fond smile on his lips. “You? Went to get mental help? How the hell did he do that?”

            Ryan chuckled and nuzzled Ray’s cheek for the laugh he got. “He made a few good points, literally dragged me into the office, and sat there to make sure I sat through the entire thing and didn’t strangle the doctor.”

            Ray laughed and held Ryan tightly. “I’m liking Geoff.” He smiled, kissing his temple.

            “Good, I want to introduce you to the team I joined.” Ryan said, pecking Ray on the lips.

            “Really?” Ray asked, smiling brightly. “You’re really serious about this job.”

            “I am, and I think you’ll like some of the guys.” Ryan chuckled, settling into his seat. “But first, can we have that lazy day?”

            “Of course, Jay.” Ray smiled gently at Ryan, kissing him deeply. 


	187. Beauty of Destiny by Shihoko Hirata feat. Lotus Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan wonder into town only to go right into fighting a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song (this is the only version I could find): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoutsIvS4ww
> 
> Continuation from chapter 81. Thank you to Xanzs for the suggestion!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s legs shook under the weight of the monster’s claws pressing down on his knives. The beast was growling at him, trying to crush him. It was a massive shadow like creature, much bigger then what Ray was used to fighting.

            “Rye, now would be a great time to do something!” Ray grit his teeth, struggling to hold the beast still.

            “Look out!” Ryan called back, flying toward the beast, arm pulled back, knives poking out of his gauntlet.

            Ryan slammed into the beast, his gauntlet sinking into its face. Ray stumbled back as the weight was suddenly off of him. He ran after the beast as it slid into the wall, making a sizeable dent in the concrete.

            Ryan stood up, towering over the beast as it disintegrated into black goo. He panted and brushed the powdered stone off of his black suit jacket. “Fucking things.”

            “At least it’s dead.” Ray shrugged, flipping his knives into guns and putting them into the holsters strapped to his suspenders. He straightened out his checkered suit jacket. “We should figure out where it came from.”

            “For free?” Ryan huffed, hanging his gauntlets off of his belt.

            “Won’t be free for long.” Ray said, noticing the town’s people coming out of buildings to see what happened. He walked over to Ryan and straightened out his red cravat. “Gotta look nice for the mayor.”

            Ryan snorted and took Ray’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “You’re ridiculous.” He smiled, turning to look at the heavy set man in a suit approaching them.

            “Are you two hunters?” The mayor asked and both Ray and Ryan had to suppress an eye roll.

            “That’s what the resume says.” Ray snorted, folding his arms.

            “Yes, we’re hunters.” Ryan said politely, patting Ray’s shoulder. “Sorry about the damage to your wall.”

            “It’s not a problem!” The mayor gasped, patting the both of them roughly on the shoulder. “It’s nothing compared to you saving lives. You must help us!”

            Ray and Ryan shared a look before smiling at the mayor. “Of course we can, for a price.” Ray said smoothly.

            “For housing and supplies, of course.” Ryan added, putting his hands in his black suit pants pockets. “These big monsters are hard to kill.”

            The mayor nodded. “Oh yes. Of course! Thank you!” He said and pulled them through the crowd of people studying them.

            Ray smiled charmingly at them, having them on their side would make their lives easier. Ryan spotted a little kid looking at them like they were the best thing in the world. He chuckled and waved at them. The kid gasped and excitedly waving back.

            The mayor put them in a popular inn, promising to bring them information and the rest of their payment. Ray pulled off his jacket, tossing it onto the second bed in the room. Ryan set their bags next to the table.

            “I don’t know why people keep giving us two beds.” Ray snorted, setting his guns on the table in the corner of the room. He undid his suspenders and untucked his white dress shirt.

            “Most people don’t assume we’re dating.” Ryan said, unbuttoning his own jacket and throwing it over next to Ray’s. He untied his cravat and tossed it onto Ray’s head.

            Ray snorted and pulled the red silk off his head, folding it neatly. He remembered finding it for Ryan in a store in a town miles away from where they were. He set the cloth on the table and walked over to Ryan.

            Ryan chuckled and let Ray take over undoing the red vest he had over top his own dress shirt. He pressed a sweet kiss to Ray’s lips once he was done and pulled the vest off. Ray chuckled and sat on the bed they would be sleeping on.

            “Where do you think the beast came in?” Ray asked, watching Ryan untie his shoes and set them under the table now also holding his gauntlets.

            “Hard to say. There’s probably a hole in the wall.” Ryan said, untucking his shirt. “You saw how poorly maintained the wall was.”

            Ray nodded and laid back on the bed. “We’ll probably have to walk the wall and find the break.” He sighed. All towns had walls around their buildings to protect the people from the monsters that roamed the world. Sometimes they maintained the walls and sometimes they didn’t. They had entered the town looking for a work and ran right into the monster chasing the town’s people around.

            “It could be worse.” Ryan pointed out, sitting next to Ray. “We could be fighting a herd.”

            “Good point.” Ray sighed, sitting upright. “How much should we charge?”

            “Depends on how much this room costs.” Ryan said, doing calculations in his head. “Not more than a hundred though. They need the money to repair the wall.”

            “A hundred to protect these people while they fix the wall.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “Fair enough.”

            “They are housing us for free, and it’s not like we can’t afford it.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s head.

            Ray chuckled and rubbed his face. “I know. We should come up with a better plan for dealing with those things. They’re bigger than we’re used to.”

            “Well, hopefully they attack one at a time.” Ryan sighed, running his hand through his hair. “We should plan something though.”

            Ray nodded and sighed. “Are the heads soft?”

            “Not at all. They’re not like the wolf looking ones.” Ryan said, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist. “My knives went in but that’s because of how fast I was going.”

            “The belly looked soft.” Ray said, leaning into Ryan. “We should study the next one that pops up.” By study he meant hitting it until they found where it’s fur and skeleton wasn’t rock hard.

            “We’ll have to, I’ll lead it away from the town and you hit it?” Ryan said, smiling at Ray.

            “Sounds like a plan.” Ray chuckled, standing to get the door when there was a knock. He let the mayor into the room, grabbing the chair tucked under the table and set it down in front of where Ryan was still sitting.

            “Thank you.” The mayor said, pausing for only a moment when Ray sat back down next to Ryan, the older man’s arm wrapping around his waist. “So, this is the first time we’ve had a problem with these monsters.”

            “We think there’s a hole in your wall.” Ryan said, rubbing Ray’s side. “We’ll protect your people while you fix it.”

            “Oh.” The mayor said, fidgeting with the paper in his hands. “We, don’t have the money to repair the wall. We barely have the money to pay you two. The most we can do is allow you housing and feed you.”

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other. “Well, you have mines, correct?”

            “Well, yes. They’ve been dry for years though.” The mayor sighed. “Why?”

            “You can use the dust from the mines and the well water to make a mortar. You can repair the walls yourself.” Ryan said offhandedly. “I’ll show you how to do it.”

            “Which means I’ll take over protection.” Ray nodded, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about payment. Just giving us housing and food is enough.” He said, patting the mayor’s shoulder. They would probably still pay for the food and housing.

            “A-are you sure?” The mayor said, looking at them shocked.

            “Completely.” Ryan nodded, standing and seeing the mayor out of the room.

            Ray chuckled and stood, he dug through their packs for his bed clothes. “Well, now that that’s settled.” Ryan said, wrapping his arms around Ray.

            Ray snorted and dropped his clothes back onto their bags. “Breaking in the room already, are we?”

            Ryan chuckled and kissed along Ray’s jaw. “Of course.” He chuckled, squeezing Ray’s hips.

            Ray laughed and pulled Ryan into a kiss. They would be in the town for a while, might as well get comfortable. 


	188. Want to Want Me by Jason Derulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's imaginative mind won't let him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRDagKJfH1s
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan groaned and sat up in his bed. His head spun with ideas and imagines. Sighing, Ryan dragged himself out of his bed, and into proper clothes. There was only one other person awake at this time of night and seeing them would be better than spending his time awake alone.

            Ryan searched around for his phone, keys, and wallet in a daze. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed. This was the life of a screenwriter, he supposed. Images floated in his head constantly and refused to leave him unless he wrote them down or filled his mind with something else.

            Usually he was alright with spending his nights writing, but the same scene that he had already written and rewritten a few hundred times was plaguing his sleep. So he was going to have to fill his mind with something else. Just playing video games until he passed out used to be enough. However, recently, he needed something more. He blamed the cute voice actor that voiced his main character.

            His animated series was one of the most popular series on the market at the moment. Sometimes Ryan liked to see what the fans had made with his characters, even reading some fanfiction to gage what they wanted to see. The man that voiced his main character was a sarcastic bastard that had captured Ryan’s interest from day one.

            Ray was an interesting person and helped Ryan through his insomnia many times. Just talking with the younger man for hours on end in the early morning helped Ryan to sleep. He knew nearly everything that there was to know about Ray, and the younger man knew just as much about him.

            Ryan eyed his car for a moment before deciding that he was too tired to drive safely. Instead, he walked further into town from his apartment and flagged down a taxi. He gave the driver Ray’s address and leaned back, watching the lights of the city brighten up the cab.

            He imagined his characters racing to keep up with the car, jumping from car to sign to running along the side of buildings. He really needed sleep.

            Ryan paid the driver and sighed, rubbing his eyes before walking up the two flight of stairs to Ray’s apartment. Ray was a very successful voice actor and could afford an apartment on the better side of town near Ryan, but he acted like a college student. Cheap and poor.

            Ryan knocked four times on Ray’s door, resting his forehead against the cold wood until it creaked open.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled up at Ryan, heavy bags under his eyes that nearly out did Ryan’s. “I was wondering if you were coming over tonight.”

            Ryan chuckled and sighed. “Same scene still in my head.”

            “Still?” Ray asked, gesturing for Ryan to come in. Once he was past the threshold, he felt more at home than in his own bed. Maybe he was over too often.

            “Still.” Ryan nodded, heading straight for the living room. The TV quietly sung the pause music for Call of Duty. “Replaying it again?”

            “Again.” Ray chuckled, leaning over his couch and grabbing his controller. “I’m that bored.” He said, turning off the game.

            Ryan smiled and sat down on the couch, leaning his head back and groaning long and low. “I don’t know why I’m so stuck on this scene!”

            “Well, it hasn’t been animated yet. Maybe once you see it in the real world, it’ll leave you alone.” Ray suggested, sitting down next to Ryan, their shoulders centimeters from touching.

            Ryan sighed and closed his eyes. He was already feeling better, his head was clearing. “Maybe, I hope.” He said, moving that tiny distance to be touching Ray.

            Ray chuckled and leaned his head on Ryan’s shoulder and they just sat in silence. They took comfort in each other’s presence. “They want me to do voice acting for a movie.” Ray said suddenly.

            Ryan raised his eyebrows. “What movie?”

            “It’s a Disney movie.” Ray said, laughing when Ryan’s head snapped up and he looked at him shocked.

            “That’s amazing, Ray!” Ryan laughed, smiling at the younger man. “Are you going to do it?”

            “I want to.” Ray said, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. “But it conflicts with your show.”

            “They won’t budge?” Ryan asked with a frown. “I mean, our people.”

            “They’re willing too, but I don’t know if I want to do it.” Ray sighed, rubbing his arms.

            “What? Why?” Ryan asked with a confused snort. “That’s an amazing opportunity. Do you not like the character?”

            “It’s not that, the fucker is actually just sassy enough to pass.” Ray smiled when Ryan chuckled. “It’s just, I don’t want to half-ass your show because I’m too tired.”

            Ryan stare blankly at Ray and laughed. Ray frowned at him, yelping when Ryan just flopped onto him, sending them to the couch. “What?!” Ray demanded, laughing lightly.

            “Ray, I write lines with your voice in my head.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. “My character has adopted your personality and if I don’t think you would say it, neither does he. All you have to do is be yourself. You can’t be too tired for that.”

            Ray stared at Ryan shocked for a long moment, watching Ryan’s eyes flutter close and let him get comfortable with his head tucked under his chin. “You, what?” Ray finally asked, carding his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

            Ryan wasn’t going to even claim that this was platonic anymore, he had feelings for Ray, he had fallen bad. “I hear your voice. You’re my muse.” Ryan sighed, snuggling into Ray’s chest, arms wrapping around his waist. Ray always welcomed cuddling so Ryan assumed that either he liked cuddling or he returned Ryan’s feelings.

            “I’m your muse.” Ray laughed, disbelieving. “That’s. That’s fucking romantic, Rye.”

            “I’m aware.” Ryan chuckled, sitting up to look at Ray. “I was hoping that’s how you would take it.”

            Ray stared at Ryan blankly, jaw dropped, for only a moment before laughing and kissing Ryan. The older man hummed happily and kissed Ray back. “Is that a yes?” Ryan mumbled against Ray’s lips when they parted.

            “If you mean to a date, then yeah, it’s a yes.” Ray laughed, hugging Ryan’s head to his chest again.

            Ryan chuckled and sighed. “Wonderful, so you’re taking that offer then?”

            “Fuck yeah I am.” Ray said, playing with the stray hairs on Ryan’s head. “You’re a fucking dork.”           

            “Thank you.” Ryan yawned, squeezing Ray gently before closing his eyes. “Sleeeeeeep.” Ray laughed and kissed his head before settling down to sleep.


	189. I Need a Minute by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Ray managed to summon a demon on accident and now has no idea what to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ex8v0CZPBM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “So, you don’t want to wish for anything?” Ryan asked for probably the millionth time. “There’s nothing at all that you want?”

            Ray groaned and rubbed his temples. What did he do to get a demon on his ass? How did this happen? He didn’t know shit about the dark arts or whatever the fuck brought this very hot demon to his house. “Nope. I don’t want anything.” He sighed.

            Ryan stared at Ray and looked him over. He was definitely summed by the young man. A lot of energy was floating off of him. However, when he arrived, Ray wanted nothing to do with him. The usual scare tactic didn’t work so Ryan defaulted to his normal personality and introduced himself. That just confused Ray more.

            “I can’t leave until I either eat your soul or you make a wish and I eat your soul.” Ryan said, looking Ray over. He wouldn’t mind just hanging around for a while to be honest. Ray’s scent was amazing and he was holding back from touching the young man.

            “I lose no matter what!” Ray groaned, holding his head. “Look, I didn’t summon you, I don’t want anything, just leave already!”

            “You definitely summoned me.” Ryan purred, changing tactics again. He wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist, nuzzling his head into his neck. Ryan’s pupils dilated at the sweet smell coming off of Ray.

            Ray froze, unable to resist being pulled to Ryan’s chest, the demon’s cat-like tail curling around his leg. “I-I didn’t.” Ray insisted, feeling weird and somehow okay with it. He could feel Ryan’s purr rumble through his body. He studied Ryan’s red curved horns as the demon nuzzled his nose into his jaw.

            “You did, not many humans have enough energy to do so.” Ryan sighed, lost in Ray’s smell. He was half tempted to just claim Ray as his. He seemed like an interesting person, but he prided himself on not doing such things by force. “But maybe I was just drawn to you.”

            Ray gulped and something in his head snapped. He pushed Ryan away and stumbled back, tripping over the demon’s tail. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact. Instead, a hand caught his and stood him upright again.

            Ray cracked his eyes open and frowned at Ryan, the demon giving him a regretful look. “Sorry, I got carried away.” Ryan said, backing away from Ray.

            Ray looked at Ryan surprised, wrapping his arms around himself, fingers pressing into the now cold spots were Ryan had been holding him. “I-It’s fine.” He said after a second, he had never heard of kind demons. “So, you really can’t leave?”

            “I can’t.” Ryan sighed, running his hand through his hair, between his horns. “Not until I take your soul in an exchange for something, or-“ He paused, considering his words.

            “Or?” Ray asked, frowning. He was willing to take the other option.

            “Or I make you my mate.” Ryan shrugged, blue irises surrounded by black boring holes into Ray. “I like the second option.”

            “You’re what?!” Ray gaped at the demon, edging away from him. “Whoa, hold on a second there.”

            “Those are your options, and I’m not _that_ bad.” Ryan shrugged, closing his eyes. His horns disappeared along with his tail. When he opened his eyes again, they looked normal.

            Ray frowned at Ryan and groaned. No, Ryan wasn’t that bad, but those were still some shitty options. “I hope you’re not going to-“

            “Fuck no!” Ryan scowled before Ray finished. “I’m a demon not a monster.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow at the demon and chuckled when Ryan didn’t seem to realize the irony. “So what’s your plan then?”

            “I’ll court you.” Ryan said, standing tall and proud.

            Ray burst out laughing and Ryan deflated, huffing at Ray. “What century are you from?” Ray asked between laughs.

            “I don’t remember.” Ryan deadpanned, folding his arms. “What’s the proper term then?”

            “You’re going to flirt and talk to me until I start to like you?” Ray asked and Ryan nodded. He started laughing again and the demon actually pouted at him.

            “I’m serious!” Ryan growled and Ray forced himself to calm down.

            “I know you are, that’s why it’s funny.” Ray chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

            “How is that funny?” Ryan asked, frowning at Ray.

            Ray shrugged and smiled brokenly. “In a day or so you’ll be begging to eat my soul. I’m nothing important.”

            Ryan stared blankly at Ray for a long moment, arms unfolding and dropping to his side. He was drawn in by Ray’s power and misery. Ray was wishing for something without realizing it and he was strong enough to summon a demon because of it.

            “I disagree.” Ryan said, giving Ray a determined look.

            “You’re in for a disappointment.” Ray snorted, hugging himself again.

            Ryan frowned and glanced around them. His attention was instantly caught by everything in Ray’s apartment. Ray started to laugh when Ryan asked him what nearly everything was. Ryan was just glad the pained look was off of Ray’s face.

            Video games, however, had to be the best thing Ryan had missed out on. It was fucking amazing. Ryan was addicted and Ray loved games enough to feed the addiction. Who knew a demons could be this adorable? Ray certainly didn’t.

            Ryan smiled when he found Ray fast asleep sometime around midnight. He gently picked the human up and laid him in his bed. He gently carded his fingers through Ray’s hair, fond of the peaceful look on Ray’s face. He was more determined than before to get Ray to love him.

            Ray woke up to breakfast cooking. A very good and amazing breakfast. Ryan knew how to cook, didn’t remember where he picked that up, but he could. It was fucking amazing in Ray’s book.

            Ryan agreed to stay in the apartment when Ray went to work, but when he returned he was welcomed with an excited demon and a good diner. Ryan asked him a million questions about his job and other things.

            For weeks, Ryan stayed in Ray’s home and asked him questions and awkwardly flirted with him. It was all part of the demon’s charm. Ray had to admit that he fell for Ryan, but he was still sure that the demon would realize he wasn’t worth it, eat his soul, and leave.

            Ryan felt like he was in luck, that he was getting somewhere with Ray. He was completely wrapped around Ray’s finger. He wanted nothing more than to make the human happy. He wanted to spend his eternity with Ray, but he wasn’t going to force the human.

            He watched Ray talk about his day one evening, listened to his voice and watched his face. He smiled gently at the human, a deep purr rippling through his chest.

            Ray glanced at Ryan and blushed at the loving look on the demon’s face. “Rye? You okay?” He asked awkwardly.

            Ryan blinked, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He smiled sheepishly at Ray. “I suck at courting.” He admitted, ignoring Ray’s amused snort. “So it’s easier if I just say this. I’m actually in love with you.”           

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he just started at Ryan. Wasn’t he supposed to stop liking Ray?  Ryan grew nervous in his silence and shifted awkwardly. “I want to spend my eternity with you. I want to be mates, but I don’t want to force you.”

            Ray blinked slowly at Ryan, studying the demon’s face for the lie. He couldn’t find one. It didn’t exist. Ryan honestly loved him, wanted to be with him.

            Ryan recoiled slightly in the silence. He suddenly stood. “Right, got it. I, uh. Yeah. I can’t really leave, but I’ll just disappear. You won’t have to see me again, won’t even notice me.”

            Ray yelped and scrambled for Ryan’s hand. Before the demon could disappear, he got to his feet and kissed Ryan. The demon froze before wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist and kissing him back eagerly.

            Ray laughed when they parted, holding Ryan rightly. The demon was purring, nuzzling into Ray’s cheek, his tail reappearing and wrapping around his leg. “I’m sorry, Rye. I really thought that you wouldn’t want me.”

            “You’re amazing.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s jaw. “There’s so much I love about you.”

            Ray blushed and hid his face in Ryan’s chest. “I love you too.” He whispered, laughing when Ryan’s purring got louder. “But I won’t be your mate yet.”

            Ryan deflated, but didn’t stop nuzzling Ray’s jaw and neck. “Okay, when you’re ready.” Ray smiled and kissed Ryan again.


	190. Painkiller by Three Day's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was tired of being used. He didn't think it would hurt like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HadhQrPXenY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray watched Ryan sleep, he was as far from Ray as he could get on the bed, wrapped up in the comforter. His eyes were squeezed shut and he fidgeted as he slept. Ray was laying with a thin sheet across his legs. His hips were already starting to ache, a dull burn that reminded him he wasn’t anything important.

            Ryan would leave in the morning. He only came for a good fuck. Ever since Gavin broke up with him, he had been using Ray as a way to forget. He was just using what feelings Ray already had. It had broken Ray’s heart weeks ago when it started, it was no closer to gathering the pieces now.

            Ray’s chest ached and he couldn’t be in the room anymore. He wobbled to his feet and wandered out of his own bedroom. He pulled on the pair of boxers that were in the hallway; they had pulled clothes off as they made their way to the bedroom.

            His skin was clammy and he was cold. He didn’t have any extra blankets and the cold was a welcome change from the heat burning his skin. He curled up on the couch, forehead pressed into back of the couch.

            He thought he would be alright doing this. He thought he would be alright having Ryan in some way. He didn’t realize how much it would hurt. He stopped caring on heists. He didn’t care if he was shot or captured. It meant freedom from what he didn’t want to refuse for a while.

            He managed to sleep, shivering and miserable. He was woken by someone shuffling around the apartment. He sat up and blinked tiredly at Ryan who was gathering his clothes. The older man looked at him, and Ray couldn’t see any emotion in his eyes. Not love, not caring. Not even a friendly look.

            Ray’s heart burned and felt like it dropped out of his chest, leaving a hole. They stared at each other for a long time, Ray wondering if Ryan could see the pain in his eyes. Nothing changed, nothing happened. Ray dropped back onto the couch and curled up more.

            Ryan didn’t move for a moment, but he eventually gathered his clothes and disappeared into the bedroom again. Ray curled completely into a ball and pressed his fingers into his eyes, trying to stop the tears already falling.

            He heard Ryan moving once again and he waited for the front door to close. He tensed when his comforter was thrown over him. It was the last straw. It was the last thing he wanted.

            “Leave!” Ray growled, throwing the blanket off and glaring at Ryan. The older man was froze, heading towards the door. “Just leave and don’t come back.” Ryan frowned and fidgeted where he stood. Ray scowled at him. “I can’t do this anymore. Don’t come back here, don’t ask me, just. Leave me the fuck alone.”

            “Ray.” Ryan said, almost like he cared. He took a step towards Ray, flinching when the younger man glared at him.

            “No, I don’t fucking care. I know you don’t care about me. I know I’m nothing.” Ray spat, holding his head and curling into himself. “I love you and you’ll never even care about me. Just fucking leave.”

            Ryan didn’t say anything, he just did what Ray wanted and left. Ray sobbed brokenly into his knees. Ryan didn’t come back, didn’t appear randomly after crying at night, and didn’t ask to play games. When Geoff called them all together for a heist, Ryan didn’t even look at Ray. He stood as far from him as he could get.

            They used to be fine, outside the bedroom they were still friends. Ray couldn’t do it anymore and apparently it didn’t bother Ryan at all. Ray barely left his home, ordering out and only emerging if Geoff needed him.

            Basically, nothing changed. Ryan was the one to drag Ray out in sudden heists or just to get out. Ray played his games and ignored everything, but Geoff giving him work. Michael and Gavin sometimes came to make sure Ray was alive. Jack sometimes called and convinced Ray to rant for hours to feel better.

            If Ray came to Geoff’s apartment because Michael and Gavin dragged him, Ryan would leave if he was there. He made sure he wasn’t seen. At first it didn’t bother Ray, it was what he wanted. Then it started to really hurt. Ryan really didn’t care about him at all, huh? He knew that Ryan was talking to Gavin again, as if nothing had happened.

            “He’s acting like you broke up with him,” Jack said as Ray sniffed over the phone. “I don’t understand Ryan, none of us really did, but you.”

            Ray rubbed his eyes, cheeks red and puffy from crying and constant rubbing. “Believe me, he didn’t care that much,” He sniffed. “His eyes were dead every time he looked at me.”

            Jack sighed and Ray could hear him scratch at his beard. “I don’t know then. I could talk to him.”                   

            “No, don’t. Sorry I complain so much.” Ray sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. He managed to fit himself entirely in the center of his kitchen chair. “Thank you for listening.”

            “I’m just glad I help.” Jack sighed, a gentle smile in his voice. “I’m always here for you, Ray.”

            Ray laughed brokenly and wiped his dripping nose. “Thank you, Jack.” He whispered.

            They talked for a bit longer about anything else. Just to calm Ray down. He felt better when they hung up. Jack always managed to help, and Ray felt better than he had all week.

            He stood when there was a knock on his door. Gavin and Michael liked to appear at random, he just hoped his eyes didn’t look too red.

            His lighter heart turned to stone when he opened the door and Ryan was on the other side, fidgeting with his mask. Ray frowned at Ryan, not budging from his door. This was how their many nights together went.

            “What?” Ray asked, his voice sounding dead, even to him.

            Ryan flinched and looked at Ray. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I-I want to apologize.”

            “Fuck off,” Ray hissed, moving to slam the door. Ryan caught the door and looked desperately at Ray.

            “Ray please, I-I need to explain.” Ryan said, not forcing himself into the apartment, but not letting Ray close the door either. “I feel horrible.”

            “ _You_ feel horrible?” Ray snapped, throwing the door open. “You weren’t used. You weren’t taken advantage of. You don’t care!”

            “I do care!” Ryan growled. “That’s why I’m here!”

            “After three months?!” Ray hissed, pushing Ryan away from his threshold so he could close the door. “After ignoring me like I was nothing?!”

            “You’re not nothing!” Ryan caught the door before it could close again. “You know I can pick locks.”

            Ray glared at Ryan and forced the door closed by slamming into it. He secured all of his locks and ran as Ryan groaned from the other side. He grabbed his shoes, phone, and wallet. He slipped out of his apartment through the window, climbing down the fire escape.

            He didn’t want to deal with Ryan at all right now. He was just feeling better. He wandered the city, waiting until he could go back to his apartment. Ryan wasn’t there when he returned three hours later. His door only had the basic lock on it when he entered.

            Ray didn’t waste any time. He gathered up the few things he cared about, handed over the keys to the landlord and wandered around until a complex caught his interest. He didn’t tell Geoff that he moved; he didn’t tell anyone. Michael and Gavin eventually found out, but they kept their mouths shut for once.

            Jack helped Ray avoid Ryan for weeks. Every time the older man thought he could talk to Ray, the bearded man pulled him or Ray away. Jack seemed to disagree with Ray’s methods, but he also didn’t blame him.

            Ryan eventually appeared at Ray’s door step. Ray scowled at the older man, thinking it was Michael and Gavin at the door again.

            “Ray, please.” Ryan said, eyes pitiful. They almost made Ray cave. “I want to apologize. I need to.”

            Ray glared at Ryan then gave up. He folded his arms and waited. Ryan stared at him confused for a moment before realizing that this was his chance.

            “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that to you. I shouldn’t have hurt you like that. I can’t take it back and I can’t pretend like it didn’t happen. I can’t act like everything is okay because it’s not. You’re my friend and I hurt you. I want to make it up to you.” Ryan said, nearly all in one breath. “And- and I don’t have the right to say this, but I want to fall in love with you.”

            Ray’s arms had unfolded as Ryan talked, he gave the older man a pained look. “You owe me a fucking lot.” He said after a moment, hugging himself instead. “If you really mean that, you can try to make me fall in love with you again.”

            Ryan looked hopefully at Ray. “Can I hug you?”

            Ray frowned and shook his head. “No. Give me a few days.” He nearly whispered.

            “Of course,” Ryan smiled pained at Ray and backed away from the door. “I’ll talk to you later.” He said before leaving.

            Ray closed his door with shaking fingers. He wandered back into his kitchen and picked up the phone. “Jack? Are you doing anything?” Ray asked when the bearded man picked up.     

            “Same thing I was when we stopped our call. Is everything alright?” Jack asked and Ray sobbed a laugh.

            “Listen to this,” Ray said, curling up on the chair again and telling Jack everything. He wasn’t completely okay, but trying to repair his relationship with Ryan might help. Even if they don’t go beyond friendship.


	191. Crying Lightning by Arctic Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was lucky he attracted the attention of the city's number one mad man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXKk7gSwFpQ&list=RDtXKk7gSwFpQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray flipped through the file folder that was always sitting on his desk. The madman known as the Mad King was still on the run, and he was in charge of bringing him in. He was captured by the criminal once before.

            He and Michael were looking into a lead on a murder case they were working on. They were driving to follow up with a witness when the Mad King robbing a bank caused traffic. They jumped out of their cars and rushed to stop the mad man.

            When they arrived they discovered that the previous lone wolf wasn’t alone anymore. They took up positions behind cars, firing at the criminals. The Mad King saw them and he knew that they were the officers assigned to capture him.

            Ray tried to chase them when the Mad King and a mustached man started to get into a white van. He was almost to them when a driver not paying attention to the mess, drove through the barriers of cars, right at Ray.

            He thought he was going to die, but instead a hand grabbed him and yanked him into the van. The Mad King knocked him out before he could understand what was going on. When he woke up, he was in a nice apartment, and his head wrapped with gauze while the Mad King made breakfast.

            There was something strange about watching a man in a skull mask hum happy tunes while making pancakes. Ray was dazed by the situation, pulled into eating breakfast and listening to the mad man tell him about how guns work.

            After his second stack of pancakes he realized everything wrong with the situation. The Mad King watched amused as Ray scrambled away from him, looking for a weapon. The mad man promised not to hurt him, walking to the door and holding it open. “You know I’ll disappear when you leave. I just didn’t want to see you die.”

Ray could still remember the man’s words to him as he cautiously left the apartment. The Mad King made sure he was safe then disappeared.

            Ray was perfectly fine; nothing had happened to him. They tried to catch him before he left, but the Mad King was already gone, the apartment under a fake name.

            Since then they had come close to catching the mad man. Every time they got close, Ray would catch the mad man’s eye and he could see his eyes light up in a smile behind the mask. It was strange. Ray just wanted to catch him to understand the smile he knew was there.

            Since the Mad King’s trail had recently run cold, they were given another case. A serial killer rampaging through the city. They didn’t know who they was yet, but they were close.

            Ray sighed and rubbed his face. He stood from his desk and woke Michael up from where he was drooling on some papers.

            “Come on, we need some sleep,” Ray sighed, dragging Michael to their car. He waved to his friend and partner as he drove away from his apartment.

            Ray stretched and opened his apartment door. He turned on the lights and his eyes adjusted to the change, focusing on the female suspect in their case. She had a crazed smile, and before Ray could react, something hit him from behind. Two pairs of shoes appeared in his eyes as he went in and out of consciousness.

            When he woke up, he was tied to a chair. His wrists were zip-tied to the arms, and his legs were tied together. His glasses were gone, the world blurry around him. The woman and her accomplice were having sex five feet away from him on the cold cement floor of the room they had him in.

            Ray scowled and looked away, his head pounding. So she was the killer, and she didn’t work alone. That explains the heavy lifting she would have to do to hang people from buildings.

            “Oh, our guest is awake,” The woman purred, pulling on the man’s shirt and slowly approaching Ray. “We’ll have to continue when his blood is everywhere.”

            Ray groaned and closed his eyes. That was disgusting. His eyes snapped open when the man punched him hard in the stomach. He coughed and folded, eyes trying to focus again.

            “This’ll tell the police.” The man spat onto Ray’s hair. “They’ll leave us alone.”     

            “Oh, but it’s all part of the game,” The woman sighed, yanking Ray’s head back by his hair. “We’ll let them think they have us, send them to a completely different building, when promise their little officer back.”

            Ray glared at the woman as she appeared in the edges of his vision. He howled in pain when a red hot knife was pressed into his leg. When had the man gotten that? “When they arrive, they’ll find that we’re not there at all. Then we’ll kill him.”

            Ray relaxed in the chair then the knife pulled away from his skin. He panted and sweated, the pain shooting up his leg. “You’re so good at this,” The man moaned.

            The woman let go of Ray and kissed the man. Ray groaned, closing his eyes. This was disgusting and painful. He yelled in pain when the knife was against his skin again.

            “Keep your eyes open if you want this to be easy,” The woman purred. Ray’s eyes cracked open and watched the women light a blowtorch and heat a screw driver. “Which eye?”

            “Left one.” The man huffed, reheating the knife. “It’s prettier.”      

            Ray glared at the couple, jumping with them when the metal door of the room swung open. “I have to disagree.” The Mad King said, waltzing into the room. “I think they’re both beautiful.”

            Ray stared at him wide eyed. Was he in on this? He looked at his captors and they looked confused and angry. Maybe he wasn’t.

            “How the fuck did you get in here?!” The man demanded, standing, knife at the ready.

            “I saw you take my friend; got a bit lost trying to find this room though,” The mad man sighed broadly.

            “Kill him!” The woman screeched at the man. He stood and went at the Mad King with the knife.

            The madman easily deflected the knife, taking it out of his hand and stabbing him right between the eyes. The man dropped to the ground, sizzling. The woman screeched and went at the Mad King with the screw driver.

            Ray watched her drop in a similar fate. He looked up at the Mad King, the man pulling a switch blade from his pocket and coming over to him. “Other than those burns, are you alright?” He asked Ray gently, cutting him free.

            Ray nodded numbly, just watching the mad man. This was too weird, but it felt right to him. “Why?” He croaked out, rubbing his wrists.

            The Mad King chuckled and picked Ray up bridal style. “I’m not going to play any games with you, you’ve had enough of that,” He said, stepping over the man and women. “I’m rather fond of you.”

            Ray frowned and closed his eyes. His legs hurt and his head was throbbing too much for him to process why the hell a mad man would care about him. “Sleep, I’m going to take you to a doctor,” The mad man said and Ray obeyed.

            When he woke up he was alone in a very lived in room. Guns and machines covered the tables in the room. Ray wondered if the Mad King trusted him or was just dumb. His legs were wrapped up while in oversized sweat pants.

            The shirt he was wearing was equally as big. His badge, gun, and a new pair of glasses rested on the night stand. Ray frowned and put the glasses on, stuffing the badge in his pockets, and keeping the gun in his hand.

            He wondered out of the room and into a large living room. Two men were playing Halo on the TV, a familiar skull mask watching alongside them. One of the men, a mustached man he recognized from the bank, looked up at him.

            “Hey, welcome back to the world of the living,” The man chuckled. “Ryan, your cop’s awake.”

            “Hey Ray,” The Mad King said, standing and walking over to Ray. “How are you feeling?”

            “I’ll go get the pain meds,” A bearded man said, pausing the game and standing. He disappeared down a hallway.

            Ray tensed when Ryan approached him. Should he pull his gun? The Mad King, Ryan apparently, did save him. “I’m alright,” He said slowly, watching Ryan nervously. “Where am I?”

            “Our base,” Ryan said gently, holding a hand out to Ray. “I left the police a note where your captors were. I brought you here to get patched up.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes at his hand, making sure his gun was visible. He hesitantly took Ryan’s hand, letting himself be led to the couch. “Should have seen our surprise at Ryan bringing a cop home,” The mustached man snorted.

            Ryan shot the man a look and guided Ray to sit on the couch. “We won’t hurt you. Jack just wanted to make sure you were alright before sending you home.”

            “Your head is covered in bumps and the burns were pretty bad,” The bearded man said, coming back into the living room with a pill bottle in hand. “How’s the pain?”

            “Not bad,” Ray said, eyeing the bottle. None of the men seemed to have weapons on them, but that didn’t mean anything. “Why help me?”

            “Ryan’s idea,” The mustached man said, tossing Jack his controller when he sat down next to him. “He won’t shut up about you.”

            “Geoff,” Ryan growled, sighing and looking awkwardly at Ray. “I, well. When you were assigned to my case I looked into you and I realized something.”

            Ray frowned and studied Ryan’s eyes. “What?”

            “I go by Ryan now.” Ryan said slowly, lifting the mask off of his head. “But you know me as James.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide when the face of his best friend from high school appeared from under the skull mask. Ryan smiled sheepishly at Ray and fiddled with the mask.

            “Disappointing, huh? I didn’t want to let you know when I helped you the first time,” Ryan sighed, glaring at the snickering coming from Geoff and Jack. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you since. I knew this case would be bad so I watched your apartment sometimes, I’m glad I did.”

            Ray just stared at Ryan, eyes wide with shock. His brain was processing that the giant teddy bear of a man he remembered became a murderer. Ryan stopped contacting him two years into college. Ray thought the older man just drifted away, not become one of the most dangerous men alive.

            “Ray?” Ryan asked, gently shaking Ray’s shoulder.

            “You broke him!” Geoff snorted, smiling. “Maybe we should knock him out now, rather than when he starts shooting.”

            Ryan short Geoff a glare. “We’re not doing that,” He sneered.

            Ray’s lips twitched up. Ryan hadn’t changed, he just had blood on his hands. Hands that Ray was supposed to lead to the executioner. He frowned, fingers shaking. “I was never here,” He said suddenly, startling the older men. “I don’t know who any of you are.”

            “What?” Ryan asked with a worried frown.

            “He didn’t have a concussion,” Jack said quickly, looking at Ray skeptically.

            “I don’t know anything. I woke up in my apartment and have no idea how I got there,” Ray continued, giving the men a pointed look.

            “Oh. OH!” Ryan caught on, standing. “I should take you home.”

            Ray shook his head and stood. “No one saw me get in there,” He added.

            Ryan smiled brokenly at Ray, nodding. He led Ray to a tinted window car. If he was in the mood, Ray would have yelled at Ryan for illegal tints. Ryan helped Ray get into his apartment through the fire escape.

            Ray caught Ryan’s hand before the older man could climb back down. “I’ve missed you.” He said quietly, pressing the paper he had managed to sneak out of Ryan’s glove box.

            Ryan smiled at Ray and squeezed his hand, taking the paper and disappearing onto the ground. Ray watched after him for a moment before destroying the older man’s clothes and calling Michael.

            His partner told him that he would be right there. Ray relaxed when he hung up. He jumped when his phone went off. He answered without looking, pushing the device to his ear.

            “Any chance that we can play games like we used to when everything calms down?” Ryan’s voice flowed over the phone and Ray smiled.

            “Fuck yeah, I bet you still suck,” Ray laughed, sitting on his couch and leaning back. “Once this case is closed.”

            “I’ll call you,” Ryan laughed before hanging up.

            Ray smiled at his phone and closed his eyes. He was protecting the most dangerous man alive and he didn’t give a damn.


	192. Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s fingers itched to do something. To get something finally finished. Sometimes he hated being on the unsolved cases unit. They lived with nothing other than dead ends or leads that spun in circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Zgahk3S_RY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s fingers itched to do something. To get something finally finished. Sometimes he hated being on the unsolved cases unit. They lived with nothing other than dead ends or leads that spun in circles. It was an honor to be in the unit, it meant that he was intelligent enough to handle the hardest cases. He had solved thirty cases since he was given the job.

            However, sometimes the dead ends were just so frustrating that he had to walk away from the case for a while. When that happened he started another case. Sometimes he would jump between multiple cases. Right now he was working on at least ten different cases at once.

            “Haywood.” His boss, Burnie, came into his office, dropping a thick file folder on his desk. “Drop everything and work on this case.”

            Ryan frowned and picked up the file. Inside were multiple murder reports and a fuzzy picture of a young man, a teenager really, wearing a half mask smirking at the camera. “What’s this?”

            “This kid has been off the grid for years.” Burnie said, leaning against Ryan’s desk, pointing to the picture. “This was taken the last time he killed which was seven years ago.”

            “Is he back?” Ryan asked, glancing through the murder reports.

            “No, but his name has started floating around with our informants.” Burnie sighed, standing upright. “They’re telling us to watch our backs. I want you to find this kid before shit explodes.”

            “Yes sir,” Ryan sighed, setting the file in his lap as his boss left. He cleaned up the scattered papers of other cases, stacking the files into a pile next to his desk. He reopened the file and spread out its contents.

            Known as BrownMan, the now twenty five year old started assassinating people at the age of sixteen. For four years he had managed to murder multiple politicians and big business owners. At eighteen, he disappeared off the map leaving behind only one picture and seventy two dead bodies. The kid certainly had an MO. Every single one of his victims were shot with a high powered sniper rifle. They were all shot twice, once in between the eyes then in the heart. BrownMan’s accuracy was world famous. A few of the people who hired him had been arrested, but they had never actually met BrownMan.

            They would talk to him over the phone, the number different from case to case. They would drop the payment off at different abandon buildings that were either condemned or torn down soon after the delivery. They got the sniper’s number in similar ways. It would just appear in their pocket or on their desks. Each of them had dug around in the underbelly of the city looking for mercenaries.

            Ryan had heard about a few of these cases. They were big when he was just joining the force as a detective. The offers working the case looked dead exhausted. BrownMan was nearly impossible to track. No paper or blood trail to follow. Sometimes they couldn’t even figure out where he had shot from.

            Ryan spent the rest of his day studying BrownMan’s case file. He didn’t catch anything that would lead him anywhere. The only lead he had was something one of the police stations informants said.

            The crook seemed very adamant that BrownMan was making a comeback. He was spreading his name and it was only a matter of time before someone contacted him. The crook didn’t know where the name was coming from or if it was true, but he had apparently been pretty spooked.

            Ryan sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. He already felt tired. Ryan’s head was spinning as he drove home. Why would someone that successful just stop after four years? Even Ryan had to admit that BrownMan had taken out some difficult people and may have made the future better. Was someone going to snitch on him? Had he run into a problem? Were people other than the police after him? It could be literally anything and Ryan had to find out.

He sighed heavily when he got to his apartment, sliding out of his car and taking the steps to the second floor two at a time. He slid the key into the lock, but he door opened before he could turn it. Ryan chuckled and smiled at his husband standing in the doorway with a crooked smile.

“Hey Ray,” Ryan sighed, pecking the younger man on the lips. “Did I miss something?”

            “Nope,” Ray chuckled, hugging Ryan tightly when the door closed. “I got a raise.”

            “What? Really?” Ryan asked, hugging Ray tightly. The younger man was the only competent programmer at a game company.

            “I’m head programmer!” Ray was bouncing, smiling brightly at Ryan. “Dude, I can pay rent by myself now!”

            Ryan laughed and picked Ray up, holding the younger man tightly. “That’s amazing, rose!” He said.

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan, holding onto his shoulders tightly. Ryan kissed back, slowly setting Ray down. They rested their foreheads together when they parted, smiling brightly at each other.

            “We should go out to celebrate,” Ryan suggested, kissing Ray’s nose. “Your pick.”

            Ray laughed adorably, pulling away from Ryan to get his coat. “You say that, but we’ll end up at the usual place anyway.”

            “The food is good,” Ryan nodded, watching Ray. “This is amazing.”

            “You’re telling me!” Ray laughed, sliding his shoes on without untying them. “I can finally order those morons around.

            Ryan laughed and took Ray’s hand. He had wanted to just vegetate on their couch, but this was an amazing step in Ray’s life, so he wanted to spoil him a bit. They had met nearly seven years ago, which made Ryan shiver, in a GameStop.

            Ryan had picked up a game and Ray, who was standing next to him, excitedly smiled at Ryan when he held onto the case. Ryan raised an eyebrow at the very young man smiling brightly at him. Ray blushed when he realized that he was staring and explained that he was one of the programmers for the game Ryan was holding.

            From there they just started talking and never stopped. They had gotten married two years ago. Ryan still couldn’t believe such a cute and amazing person loved him enough to spend his life with him, but he counted his blessings every day.

            They had a wonderful night; the restaurant they always went to welcomed them happily. The food was as good, as it always was, and they returned home for a quiet night of cuddling and kissing. Life was good, even if Ryan’s job was sometimes hell. He hoped nothing changed it.

            Then he realized the smile in the picture of BrownMan was familiar. He realized when he and Ray were playing games one night. The smirk was exactly the same, just aged seven years.

            Ryan shook the thought. There was no way. Ray had spent most of his life playing and programming games. Then a memory came to Ryan as he was searching for leads. The day they met, Ryan had offered to take Ray to a coffee shop. The younger man had only stayed for half an hour, looking at his watch and panicking because he had a meeting to get to.

            They had traded numbers and Ray ran off. Ryan thought nothing of it. He walked back to the station on cloud nine. When he arrived, the station was in a panic. BrownMan had made his most terrifying kill yet. The assassin was the ground, shooting a foreign diplomat as he entered his car after a short UN meeting.

            Ryan had been caught up in calming the public and helping inspect the crime scene. No one had seen BrownMan and Ryan hadn’t put the pieces together. He would have set the memory aside if it wasn’t the only one that was similar. Three other times Ray had done that. They had a date, but Ray had a meeting to attend. He had told Ryan that it was for the gaming company he actually worked for, but every time Ryan would find out that a few minutes later BrownMan had killed someone else.

            Once was a coincidence, two times was suspicious, three times it should be looked into, four was a panic situation. Then suddenly, around the same time BrownMan went off the map, Ray’s meetings stopped being at weird times.

            Ryan was freaking out. It couldn’t be Ray. It just couldn’t. It was a lead, however, one that would lead to a dead end just like all of the others. All Ryan had to do was call the old company owner.

            They never had meetings. The work was pretty static, people could come in when they wanted. The workers rarely ever talked. Ryan’s hands were shaking when he set the phone down.

            He jumped when his door slammed open. “BrownMan just killed someone!” Burnie said, rushing back out of his office.

            Ryan’s heart pounded hard against his chest as he got into his bosses car and drove to the biggest oil company’s office building. The president of the company, a cruel man who admitted to letting his workers poison drinking water, was dead at his desk. A bullet in his head and heart.

            Ryan stared at the body and felt sick. He scrambled for his phone and dialed Ray’s number, walking a bit away from the other officers.

            “Rye? Hey, everything okay? You never call when you’re at work.” Ray sounded extremely calm over the phone, like he always did. It did nothing to ease Ryan’s heart.

            “Rose, where are you right now?” Ryan asked, trying to stop shaking so badly. He glanced out the giant windows in the office and looked down at the street. Somehow his eyes caught the sight of a familiar purple hoodie.

            “Gavin wanted to get coffee so I’m at Blood Gulch.” Ray said, the purple hoodie Ryan was watching stood in front of that exact coffee shop. “We were here when the glass fell, what happened?”

            Ryan stared at Ray, clenching his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. He wanted to believe him, but Gavin wasn’t with him. He couldn’t see the easy to scare Brit who would probably be clinging to Ray right now. No, maybe he was in the shop.

            “There was a shooting.” Ryan said, keeping his voice from shaking. “I thought I saw your hoodie and got worried.”

            “I’m okay, Rye. Vav and I are heading back now,” Ray said, just as someone exited the shop and crashed into Ray. Gavin. Ryan’s head suddenly stopped pounding. “Be carefu- Vav!”

            Ryan smiled and calmed instantly. “Be safe, rose.” He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the cool glass.

            “We will, see you tonight.” Ray said, he and Gavin walking away from the scene. “Love you.”

            “Love you too.” Ryan sighed, hung up and turned back to the crime. Ray didn’t do this. He confirmed later with Gavin and the shop that Ray was with them at the time that shooting happened. So Ray wasn’t the ones performing the recent shooting, but Ryan hadn’t cleared him from the past ones. He was content to never link his husband to them.

            However, he was once again left without any leads. The new man had left as many clues as the man – who might be, or might not be, Ray – from the past. He was still on the case, and if Ryan could link the old cases with the new ones, they would have more useless evidence.

            When Ryan got home, exhausted from running around the city searching for leads, Ray hugged him as soon as he entered their apartment.

            “Ray?” Ryan asked, hugging the younger man back. “Are you okay?”

            “You sounded really shaken up over the phone,” Ray said, looking up at Ryan worriedly. “Are _you_ okay?”

            Ryan blinked and laughed loosely. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He sighed, pressing a kiss to Ray’s head. “I need to ask you something.”

            “What is it?” Ray asked, smiling happily at Ryan.

            Perhaps he shouldn’t ask. It wouldn’t get him anywhere. Even if the answer was affirmative, he wouldn’t turn Ray in. He couldn’t do that, no matter how right he knew it was. “I’m working on a new case,” He said gently, studying Ray’s eyes, he knew his face perfectly by now. “On the sniper BrownMan.”

            Right there, Ray’s pupils dilated when he was panicked and hiding it. His lips twitched before he gave Ryan a confused smile. His fingers fisted in Ryan’s jacket for a moment before releasing. “Was that who caused the shooting today?” Ray asked, an edge to his voice.

            “Rose, I know you used to be BrownMan.” Ryan said quietly, resting their foreheads together. Ray didn’t say anything, just studied Ryan’s eyes with a bit of fear. Ryan smiled gently at him and cupped his cheeks. “But, you didn’t shoot that man today. It’ll all disappear if we find the new shooter.”

            Ray laughed weakly, hugging Ryan tightly. “I love you, Rye.” He said, voice muffled by Ryan’s jacket.

            “I love you too, my rose,” Ryan said, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray’s waist. “More than anything.”

            They stood there like that for a long moment, Ray crying quietly and Ryan rocking them from side to side. Ray eventually pulled away, wiping his eyes. “I think I can help,” He said, his face serious.

            “How?” Ryan asked, holding out the tissue box in their kitchen out to Ray. “Do you know who’s copying you?”

            “No, but I know how to find out.” Ray said, taking two tissues. He blew his nose with one and wiped his eyes with the other.

            Ray took the next day off of work. He told Ryan that if he called, to come to the location he gave as soon as he could. It made Ryan nervous, but he knew Ray could handle himself. He didn’t hear from Ray all day; even when he returned home, the younger man wasn’t even there.

            Ray didn’t come home until around midnight. His knuckles were bloody and he was smiling crookedly. “What happened?” Ryan asked as he cleaned and wrapped Ray’s fingers.

            “Some kid named Kerry thought he could pretend to be me,” Ray said, pulling a blurry picture from his pocket and handing it to Ryan. “He’s not nearly as sneaky as he thinks.” Ryan looked over the blond boy in the picture, he looked like a nervous wreck, a sniper rifle strapped to his back. “He’ll be targeting the vice president of the oil company. Tomorrow.” Ray said, pulling a badly drawn map of the city out of his pocket. “He’ll be on this building.” He pointed at a building labeled ‘apartment’.

            “How did you find this out?” Ryan asked, looking worriedly at Ray.

            “I knew a guy when I was still in the business.” Ray sighed, looking at his bandaged fingers. “He knew anything and everything for a price, or a few good punches,” He chuckled awkwardly. “I’ll introduce you at some point, he’d be a good informant for the police.”

            Ryan watched Ray for a moment before setting the picture and map aside. He cupped Ray’s cheeks and smiled at him. “Thank you.” He said, kissing Ray’s forehead. “I promise, no one will know about you.”

            Ray teared up a bit, smiling back at Ryan. “I disappeared because I met you. I didn’t want you getting hurt because of me.” He said, squeezing Ryan’s arms. “Can this all, disappear, after this?”

            “Like it never happened.” Ryan nodded, hugging Ray tightly. He told the station about Ray’s informant, but nothing about Ray. They were waiting on the building when Kerry arrived. He was a bit crazy. He really thought he was Ray and knew everything that was in the file. He claimed Ray’s past kills and gave up the information on the ones he was about to perform.

            He was thrown in jail, and Ray and Ryan pretended that it never happened. Ryan deflected all questions about the case until people stopped asking. He talked about the game Ray produced with a fond smile. It was a crime game, the player could end up dating multiple people in game, and whoever they dated would be the killer.

            Ryan choice not to psychoanalyze the game. He just held Ray tightly when the majority of players turned the killer in.


	193. Giant Women Song from Steven Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin had never seen Ray or Ryan fuse with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I have not watched Steven Universe yet and made this with the basics in mind. Please don't yell at me.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XT13ijUfSts
> 
> Thank you for reading! Continuation from Chapter 159

            Earth was strange. They had strange customs and weird habits. Ryan hated it, Ray loved it. Especially video games. Ryan did admit that he enjoyed video games as well, he was just more stubborn about it.

            “Hey Ray,” Gavin, a Feldspar gem who joined them on Earth, said. He was laying upside down on their couch, legs sticking straight up into the air.

            “Yeah, Vav?” Ray asked, focusing on beating Michael, a Malachite gem, at a Call of Duty match.

            “I’ve never seen you fuse before,” Gavin said, raising an eyebrow when Ryan, who was cleaning up the kitchen, tensed.

            “I only fuse with Rye,” Ray said simply, smiling when he beat Michael at the game, dodging the thrown controller.

            “Really?” Gavin gasped, sitting up right. “I wanna see!”

            “Gavin, that’s not really safe here,” Ryan said cautiously. “It’s bad enough that we’re not welcome here, let’s not make it worse.”

            “Micoo and I fuse all of the time!” Gavin pouted at Ryan, falling on top of Michael.

            “Gavin! Get off!” Michael growled, but didn’t remove the white gem.

            “Come on Rye, it’s been a while.” Ray smiled, standing.

            Ryan frowned and groaned. It had been a while and he did miss fusing with Ray. “Fine,” He said, rolling his eyes when Gavin cheered. “Just this once.”

            Ray laughed as Michael and Gavin watched them from over the couch. He took the hand Ryan offered him and smiled when he was pulled close to the green gem. They easily slid into a waltz, smiling fondly at each other. Ray used to be the most flexible gem, able to fuse with anyone, but he stopped after fusing with Ryan. He just didn’t want to fuse with anyone else.

            Ryan relaxed as their gems started to glow; he pressed a kiss to Ray’s nose, making the pink gem laugh, before they fused. Mystic Topaz stood tall in their small house. Their top arms were crossed while the bottom ones rested on their hips.

            Gavin gasped and laughed, “That’s top!” He smiled, studying the multi-colored gem. “You’re so pretty!”

            Michael snorted at Gavin, shaking his head. “Mystic Topaz, right? I’ve heard about you guys beating the shit out of those invading aliens three hundred years back.”

            “We’re pretty awesome.” Mystic Topaz chuckled, the top arms unfolding, grabbing the weapons that appeared from their palms. They spun the guns with extremely sharp bayonets attached to them on their fingers. The lower arms pressed into their chest, twirling knives in their fingers.

            “Holy shit!” Michael laughed, shaking his head. “I kind of want to see you in action.”

            “To the teleporter!” Gavin said, running over to the device.

            “Oh no, we’ve probably had enough,” Mystic Topaz said, the weapons disappearing. “For today at least.”

            “Aw,” Gavin pouted, watching the tall gem. “Why can you only fuse with each other?”

            Topaz shifted uncomfortably, all four arms crossing. “It’s not important.” They said.

            “Seems like it is,” Michael said skeptically, smiling brightly. “Gav!” He grabbed Gavin by the hips and started to dance.

            Gavin caught on and matched Michael step for step. “Whoa, hold on a second here,” Mystic Topaz said, groaning when the two gems fused into green Tourmaline.

            “Let’s go!” The sharp toothed gem growled, a crossbow with swords for ammo appearing in their hands.

            “I’m not fighting you,” Mystic Topaz sighed, shaking their head. “Not here.”

            “To the teleporter!” Tourmaline declared, stepping onto the machine and disappearing into a bright light.

            “God damnit,” Mystic Topaz sighed, entering the teleporter. They arrived to a desert world, Tourmaline firing at them as soon as they appeared. “Tourmaline!”

            “What? Can’t keep up?” Tourmaline mocked, swords appearing in their extra arms as they fired again.

            Mystic Topaz blocked the shot, knives and guns appearing in their hands. “No, this is just stupid.”

            “Hope you like being in your gems!” Tourmaline laughed, running toward them and nearly tripping. They weren’t the most elegant gem. Most wondered how they could manage to fuse.

            Mystic Topaz sighed and easily dodged them. Without much thought, they tripped the slightly smaller green gem. All four blades dug into their back and Michael and Gavin retreated into their gems.

            They shook their heads and separated. Ray picked up their friends’ gems. “Idiots,” He huffed.

            “They wanted a fight,” Ryan shrugged, wrapping his arms around Ray and kissing his cheek. “I do miss fusing though.”

            Ray laughed and pecked Ryan on the lips. “Maybe we should do it more often then.”

            Ryan smiled and kept one arm around Ray, leading them back to the teleporter. “We’ll never hear the end of it when they regenerate.”

            “Their fault,” Ray snorted, putting his friends in his pocket. “They should stay in our room so they don’t get hurt.”

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray’s temple as they waited for the teleporter to move them. “You’re evil.”

            “Fuck yeah I am,” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan as they reappeared in their home.


	194. Elastic Heart by Sia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was tired, surrounded by the dead and still having to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWZGAExj-es
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stood between his king and the madman trying to kill him. He was bleeding badly past cuts in his armor. He was shaking, leaning heavily against his sword in order to stand. The Black Knight towered over him, armor and sword made of diamonds.

            “Stand down.” The monotone voice behind the helmet ordered, the point of the blue sword pointed at his chest. “You’re too good of a man to lose.”

            “Don’t stand down,” Ray’s king ordered. The man who took him in from the streets gave him a home and a sword, but also his oppressor. King Geoff was a greedy man, only protecting himself. “You will die before you let him touch me.”

            Ray panted and struggled to stay on his feet as he pulled his sword up. He was still fighting for Geoff, to repay a debt he no longer cared about. He didn’t want to die here, he wondered if the Black Knight could see that in his eyes, his helmet thrown away somewhere.

            The Black Knight didn’t move, his blue eyes glowing behind the visor. He was helping Michael the Good and Gavin the Kind take over the kingdom. They were tired of Geoff’s rule and gathered a rebellious force. The Black Knight was a man for hire; no one knew who he was or what he looked like. He was just the strongest man alive. No one lived after fighting him.

            He had yet to attack Ray, but the Rose Knight was tired from trying to defend Geoff from the other knights and mercenaries that attacked them. They laid dead at their feet.

            The Black Knight lowered his sword, sheathing it. “I will not fight you,” He said gently, walking slowly over to Ray. “I would want it to be a fair fight. You mean much more to me.”

            Ray’s legs shook and finally gave out. He dropped his sword, falling forward. The Black Knight caught him and picked him up. Geoff was shouting something that Ray couldn’t understand. He had fought for so long, he was so tired. The Black Knight’s hard armor suddenly seemed so soft.

            Ray woke up with a start, his chest heaved and his mind spun. He dreamed about the orphanage that had abused him until Geoff took him from the streets. He wasn’t in the streets nor in his room. He was in the healer’s room with many other injured men.

            His armor was cleaned and fixed beside the bed. Nearly his entire body was covered in gauze and ached horribly. Ray looked around, eyes falling on the form sleeping beside his bed in a wooden chair.

            An older man with a handsome face and long blond hair, tied back with a black ribbon was sleeping with his arms folded. Ray frowned, he didn’t recognize this man. Was he one of the people rebelling? Why wasn’t he dead or in the dungeon? He was an enemy to the people, wasn’t he?

            The healer appeared beside Ray while he was distracted, a kind smile on his face. “I’ll have to let the Kings know that you’re awake. They wanted to speak to you,” He said gently, moving Ray to sit with his back resting against the cold cobble wall behind him.

            “Kings?” Ray asked with a confused frown. “Where is his majesty?”

            “King Geoff was executed yesterday.” The healer sighed, squeezing Ray’s hand. “I know you were close to the king, but it was for the best.”

            Ray stared at the healer for a long moment. His lips twitched up and he laughed. “He’s dead? Finally? I’m free?”

            The healer flinched, taken aback. “Ah, yes. That is what the Kings wanted to speak to you about. They want you to be the head knight.”

            “Me? A traitor?” Ray spat, pulling his hand from the healer’s grip.

            He jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He looked at the man who had been sleeping beside him. Tired, but bright, blue eyes calmed Ray slightly. “You’re no traitor,” The man said.

            Ray’s eyes widened when he recognized the man’s voice, it was much smoother without the visor to muffle it. The Black Knight smiled at him, sending the healer away to get the Kings. Ray studied the once faceless man carefully. He was handsome but tired, heavy bags under his eyes.

            “How are you feeling?” The Black Knight asked, moving his chair so he could sit more comfortably next to Ray’s bed. “You were out for three days.”

            “Awful.” Ray laughed bitterly. “Everything hurts.”

            “You fought hard.” The man snorted, smiling crookedly at Ray. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

            Ray frowned and looked the man before him in the eyes. “I know you,” He said, a memory of the same blue eyes from when he was much younger entering his head.

            “I am the Black Knight.” The man confirmed with a nod.

            “No.” Ray said, shifting to sit facing the man. He reached out and held his face, turning it, searching for the scar that would confirm his memories.

            The man didn’t move, let Ray do what he wanted, a laugh dancing in his eyes, but not yet leaving his lips. Ray’s fingers brushed a scar on the man’s jaw, one he remembered well because he put it there. Ray laughed and looked the man in the eyes again, not letting go of his head.

            “So that’s where you went,” Ray said softly, smiling at his old friend. “You were taken.”

            “Not taken,” Ryan said gently, taking Ray’s hands into his and holding them in his lap. “I chose to leave with mercenaries. I was planning on getting enough money for us to leave. I didn’t realize that they were going to make me leave the city without saying goodbye.”

            Ray laughed and squeezed Ryan’s hand. “I wasn’t alone for long,” He said, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the older man’s. “Geoff decided I would make a good pawn soon after.”

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan sighed, closing his eyes. “I wasn’t going to take this job until Michael mentioned you. I thought it was impossible, but I took the job just to see. Then, there you were, surrounded by the dead.”

            Ray chuckled and hugged Ryan tightly, the older man laughing and hugging him back. “Welcome home,” Ray sighed, ignoring the pain shooting up his spine.

            “Welcome home,” Ryan echoed, squeezing Ray gently before making him recline in his bed again. “You need to rest.”

            “I’ve gotten up from much worse,” Ray scoffed, relaxing anyway. Geoff wasn’t around to make him keep fighting.

            “So I’ve heard,” Ryan chuckled, taking Ray’s hand. “The Rose Knight is quite the story in the country.”

            “The Black Knight is quite the horror story here,” Ray laughed, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “It fits you.”

            Ryan snorted before laughing, “Does it? I rather like being considered death.”

            “All that’s missing is the skull, oh! You should have someone paint a skull into your helmet!” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “It’s already painted black.”

            “I thought I would want people to like me. I’m remaining here from now on,” Ryan said, smiling. The idea was turning in his eyes; Ray could see it.

            “Nah, the people don’t need to like you, they need to like the Kings. If you’re scary, they won’t think you’re easy to control,” Ray said, he learned from experience.

            “Fair point.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “I’ll consider the paint.”

            “You definitely should.” Ray smiled, glancing at his old royal armor. “I think I’m going to get some new armor. It’ll have a huge rose on the chest.”

            “Now that fits you,” Ryan chuckled, tangling their fingers together. “Vines running down the arms?”

            “From white roses on the shoulders.” Ray nodded, laughing with Ryan as they remembered the armors they wanted to wear as children. Back then, it was a pipe dream.

            They sat in silence, enjoying the peace. They looked at the door when it opened. Michael and Gavin, crowns perched on their heads, entered the room with bright smiles.

            “Ray!” Gavin said, running over and hugging Ray. Ryan tried to let go of his hand but Ray held on, smiling at the older man over Gavin’s shoulder. “You’re alive!”

            “Yeah, I’m alive Gav.” Ray chuckled. He had become good friends with Michael and Gavin. They were like him, taken in and used by Geoff.

            “You’re going to hurt him, idiot.” Michael chuckled, pulling Gavin off of Ray. He saw their clasped hands, but didn’t say anything. “How are you feeling?”

            “Like shit,” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s hand. The older man was nervous in his seat, shifting in his clothes as if they were itchy. Ray knew that it was because he wasn’t wearing his armor.

            Ryan gave Ray a weak smile, squeezing his hand back. Gavin chattered rapidly, not noticing the air surrounding Ray and Ryan. Michael shook his head and pressed down on Gavin’s head to make him stop talking.

            “We want you to be the head knight,” Michael said, cutting to the chase. “You’re a good knight and our friend. We know Geoff was just as shitty to you.”

            Ray nodded, bowing as best as he could while sitting. “I would be happy to serve you both. I just request a new armor.”

            “Of course. Once you’re better we’ll talk to the black smith,” Gavin said excitedly, bouncing where he sat. “You should see it Ray, the people cheer for us!”

            “They always did like you guys,” Ray said, glancing between them and Michael’s hand resting on Gavin’s back. “Kings, huh? You sure you’re not the queen Gavin?”

            Michael snorted before doubling over in laughter. Gavin pouted and squawked at Ray. Ryan snorted and tried to contain his laughter. Ray just smiled victoriously.

            “It’s good to have you back.” Michael said between laughs. “Get better soon, asshole.” He dragged Gavin out of the room, both waving and promising to visit when they could.

            Once they were gone, Ryan burst out laughing. Ray chuckled and tugged on the older man’s arm. “Like when we were kids,” He said when Ryan gave him a confused smile. “I’m tired.”

Ryan blinked at Ray then smiled. He gently climbed into the bed, pulling Ray close to his chest. They slept like that as kids, Ryan determined to keep Ray safe when he was young and sick all of the time. Ray snuggled into Ryan’s chest, the familiar warmth and safety lulling him to sleep easily. He dreamed of their childhood together, before Ryan left and Geoff took Ray in when he was sixteen.            

            Ryan made sure Ray stayed in bed while he recovered, being the first to spar with him when he was able. They were equally matched, which made them over joyed. They had spent a long time being the best; it was nice to have someone strong enough so that they had to actually try.

            Ray settled easily into Michael and Gavin’s rule. He truly became the Rose Knight; roses carved into his armor. Even his sword, a gift from Ryan for when he had fully healed, had rose vines carved into blade. Ryan became the spy master, although he remained in armor the majority of the time unless he was in Ray and his quarters.

            He became known as Death’s Knight. He actually put the skull on his helmet. Everyone was terrified of him, except for Ray who would sometimes laugh if he stared at Ryan’s helmet for too long.

            No one dared to comment on the fact that they shared a room. They didn’t want to know what happened behind closed doors, but it wasn’t as bad as they thought. They began sharing a room out of old habits, then they remembered old feelings. After that, they shared a room much like Gavin and Michael did, except they didn’t have to sneak into each other’s room.

            Ray laid curled into Ryan’s chest as the older man slept. He smiled happily, surrounded by warmth and love. He would do anything to protect his new life.


	195. Rio by Duran Duran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan glared at everyone around him. Michael, Lindsay, Gavin, and Meg were excited and clinging to each other, then there was Ryan. The only lonely fuck in the class. Fucking five person discount for salsa dancing. How does that even make sense? It fucking doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOc4pvBNLcM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan glared at everyone around him. Michael, Lindsay, Gavin, and Meg were excited and clinging to each other, then there was Ryan. The only lonely fuck in the class. Fucking five person discount for salsa dancing. How does that even make sense? It fucking doesn’t.

            He was literally the only one there without a partner, which just made him feel lonelier. It was bad enough that his friends all had each other, but did everyone else in the class have to rub it in his face?

            He sighed and folded his arms, hanging in the back of the group. He wondered if he could manage to sneak out when the instructor came in. His plan was quickly abandoned when the instructor did come in.

            A man a head shorter than Ryan with bright brown eyes came into the room. He was dressed comfortably, like he was one of the students, not the teacher. He looked Latino, although he seemed really pale. His black hair was a bit messy and his beard was well trimmed. He was adorable and Ryan forgot to make his escape when he started speaking.

            Suddenly everyone was partnered and he stood out like a sore thumb. Stupid cute instructor. Stupid friends. Stupid being awkward. Ryan was so fucked.

            “So you’ll be my partner then?” The instructor – Ryan nearly didn’t pay attention when he had introduced himself as Ray – said, offering Ryan his hand.

            “I uh. Yep,” Ryan said with an awkward smile. Ray gave him an indescribable smile when he took his hand, all Ryan knew was that it made his stomach do flips in a good way.

            “You’ll be the lead since you’re so fucking tall.” Ray laughed, positioning Ryan correctly. “Don’t worry, it’s easy.”

            “Um, okay,” Ryan said nervously. Ray started to instruct them, positioning Ryan to demonstrate the proper way to hold partners. They were too close together for Ryan’s health, but he convinced himself that he could do this.

            Then Ray explained the simple things, just idle dancing and easy tricks. Once he was done giving instruction, making sure everyone could do what he explained, he pulled a remote from his pocket and turned on some music.

            “Alright, dance for a bit and try everything out.” Ray said, the pairings going to do what he said. Ray smiled and got Ryan into position again. “Alright, ready?”

            “Do I have a choice?” Ryan said awkwardly. Ray chuckled and he relaxed. He took a deep breath and started to move as Ray had instructed. Ray followed his lead, offering an occasional correction.

            “You’re actually pretty good at this,” Ray said as they fell into an easy rhythm, Ryan caught on to the movements and would randomly try the moves Ray taught them. “You sure you’ve never done this before?”

            “I’m sure.” Ryan smiled sheepishly. “I don’t get out much.”

            “Me either.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “I do this and video games.”

            “Oh? You play until you pass out on the couch too?” Ryan asked, smiling at Ray.

            Ray smiled back with the same indescribable look, something that hadn’t been directed at Ryan in a long time. “Fuck yes, I’m not alone!”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head. Ray chuckled and they were silent for a moment. “Okay, hold on.” Ray said, giving Ryan instructions for more movements. Ryan performed the movements with some ease.

            Soon enough they were gliding and Ray had a light in his eyes that Ryan felt accomplished for making. Ray instructed him in complicated moves, neither noticing that the others had stopped to watch them.

            The music eventually ended, Ryan dipping Ray. They were panting and smiling at each other. They jumped when the others in the class applauded. Ryan nearly dropped Ray, but he managed to recover and brought them upright.

            Ray was laughing and bowing, talking to the others about how they’d be learning how to do all of that. Meg and Lindsey were giving Ryan shit eating grins that he knew too well. He was fucked, they were going to make his life hell after this. He just knew it.

            They continued with the rest of the lesson without any more impromptu dancing. As students filed out of the class, happily chatting with each other, Ray caught Ryan’s arm.

            “I uh. That was really fun, dancing with you,” The younger man said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “Would you like to, uh. Help me with my other classes? I don’t have any partners in them.”

            “Oh, yeah.” Ryan smiled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I wouldn’t mind doing that, here.” He handed his phone over. “Put in your number.”

            Ray smiled brightly and took Ryan’s phone, passing the older man his own. They exchanged numbers and smiled awkwardly at each other. “I guess I’ll see you later,” Ray said, walking out of the dance studio and waving to Ryan.

            “Yeah, see you!” Ryan smiled happily to himself, waving to Ray before heading in the opposite direction. He smiled goofily as he rejoined his friends. He ignored their teasing and knowing smiles.

            That night he got a text from the younger man asking if he wanted to play on x-box live.


	196. Gold by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff had warned Ryan when he sent Ray, he hurts him, he lost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXMcxaRR0TY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “You want me to kill the richest man alive?” Ray said slowly, the picture of his target in his hand. “The one I’m working for? Do you hear how dumb that sounds?”

            “I don’t see how.” Geoff snorted, drinking his whisky. “You wanted a high end job, so I gave you one.”

            “Yeah, let’s try someone that isn’t already paying me.” Ray rolled his eyes, tossing the picture back towards the mustached man. Geoff was a job supplier. He had connections Ray didn’t, and he offered jobs Ray normally wouldn’t be able to get on his own.

            Geoff raised an amused eyebrow, sliding the picture back toward him. “I know you can complete this job. You are Haywood’s head of security.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes and ripped the picture into pieces. “How about giving me a job that doesn’t involve killing my boss then?”

            “What’s the big deal?” Geoff snorted, leaning back and tossing Ray a lighter. “He’s just another job.”

            “A job I like,” Ray snapped, catching the lighter and burning the picture.

            “Then why are you here?” Geoff sighed, setting his empty glass down. “If you like this job so much, why aren’t you doing it? I haven’t seen you since you got it.”

            Ray watched the photo paper burn and scowled. “Mandatory vacation,” He huffed, chest burning.

            “He fired you?” Geoff asked, raising his eyebrows. “It’s been, what? Two years?”

            “He didn’t fire me.” Ray spat, glaring bitterly at the ash on the table. “You have a shitty way of making me tell you personal shit.”

            “Sorry, you wouldn’t tell me otherwise and I knew something was wrong.” Geoff smiled apologetically at Ray. He was like a father to Ray, ever since he taught him how to shoot a gun when he was fourteen. “What happened?”

            “I don’t know. I didn’t do anything.” Ray sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Things were fine, he’s a huge fucking nerd and we got along really well.”

            “But you’re here looking for a job.” Geoff frowned, a fire slowly building in his eyes. “He didn’t do anything to you, did he?”

            “This isn’t Fifty Shades of Gray.” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. “We’re,” He sighed. “We’re friends. Then I come in to see him and he tells me that he’s sending me on this mandatory vacation.”

            Geoff rubbed his chin and hummed for a moment, looking Ray’s defeated form for a moment. “Hey, the best thing now is to get your mind off of it, right?” He said, pulling a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket along with a pen the same length as his finger. He scribbled on the paper and slid it over to Ray. “These guys are looking for a good sniper, why don’t you empty your head so you’re ready to actually think about this shit?”

            Ray smiled faintly and took the paper. “Thanks Geoff,” he said before disappearing into the crowded bar. Geoff caught sight of him leaving before he finally dropped his smile. He paid for his booze then left through the back door.

            He leaned against the brick wall of the building beside the bar and pulled his phone out. He waited two rings before Ryan picked up. “Geoff? Do you need bail again?” the billionaire asked. Geoff had known the man since college where they ran a neat little drug ring together. Ryan went on to be an inventor and herald of world peace while Geoff stayed in the shady sides of things.

            “What the fuck?” Geoff spat, actually rather angry at his old friend. Ray was like a son to him, he really cared about the kid.

            “Okay, you’re going to have to be more specific.” Ryan sighed and Geoff snorted.

            “Why did you dismiss Ray?” Geoff growled, pacing the length of the alley now.

            “What? I didn’t dismiss him. Wait, is he in Los Santos?” Ryan sounded panicked and Geoff didn’t have the patience to deal with cryptic emotions.

            “Yes he’s here, where else would he go? The only job I’ve seen him enjoy just dismissed him,” Geoff growled, shaking his head. “I gave him some jobs to do because he needed something to clear his mind. Now answer the question.”

            “God dammit, I told them not to- look. I didn’t dismiss him.” Ryan groaned. “I sent him on vacation, in Hawaii.”

            Geoff froze and narrowed his eyes. “You know Ray hates the sun, and not being on the mainland.” He said, the gears turning in his head. “Someone’s after Ray, aren’t they?”

            “Well, not exactly.” Ryan sighed and Geoff’s fears subsided. “There was someone threatening the people closest to me and I was worried that they might know that I-“ He stopped in the middle of his sentence and Geoff started blankly at the bar’s back door.

            “You fell in love with him,” Geoff said after an awkward moment. Ryan babbled incoherently on the other end of the phone. “Damnit, the both of you are ridiculous.” Geoff sighed, shaking his head. “Remind me to give you ‘the talk’ when we see each other next, and that’s going to be soon.”

            Ryan was quiet for a long moment before he sighed. “Look, he can’t be in the city. There was a reason I sent him to Hawaii.”

            “Ray’s never been good at listening to instructions, you know that.” Geoff snorted, freezing when there were gun shots in the bar. He scowled and peeked in through the back door. Big men with heavier guns were showing the bartender pictures of Ray. “Alright, maybe you should have told him what was going on.”

            “What?! I-you know I couldn’t do that,” Ryan said and Geoff knew he was blushing. “You just, please convince him to get on the next plane to Hawaii?”

            “Not an option, he’s home now,” Geoff said, running from the bar, not bothering with his car. He could always steal another.

            “What? Geoff? What happened? Where’s Ray?” Ryan demanded, panic in his voice again.

            “On a job, thankfully. He’ll be suiting up so he’s in weapon shops that know him,” Geoff said, heading towards one such shop. He knew Ray would start the jobs he had given him right away to clear his head. “He’s safe. You sort this shit out then you’ll get him back.”

            “That sounded like a threat.” Ryan growled, Geoff’s friend who terrified the living shit out of everyone was back.

            “It kind of was,” Geoff spat, seeing the store, and Ray in the door. “Believe it or not, you hurt him by sending him away. There was a much better way to handle this and you fucked it up. I told you when I sent him, you hurt him, and you lose him.”

            “Geoff!” Ryan roared, but the older man had enough. He hung up and ran straight into Ray.

            “Geoff? What the fuck!” Ray gasped as he was dragged through the store and out the back door, the owner just shaking his head. “What’s going on?”     

            “I’ll explain in the safe house,” Geoff said, pulling Ray through the back alleys. The younger man was already wearing a bulletproof vest and had his sniper strapped to his back. Good, he might need it.

            “What? Oh, fine,” Ray groaned, used to this by now. Sometimes he got into some shit and Geoff always got him out of it. He learned to just blindly trust the older man.

            Geoff took them to the furthest safe house he owned. They had to steal a car and drive two hours out of the city. They stopped in the middle of the nowhere in a tiny cabin. The second floor had two bedrooms and a bathroom while the first floor was only a living room and kitchen.

            “Alright, what the fuck is going on?” Ray scowled, flopping onto the couch. Geoff chuckled and smiled fondly at Ray. What he wouldn’t do for this kid.

            “Ryan sent you away because there were some people after you,” Geoff simplified. If Ryan really cared, he would show up. He could do all the explaining then. “I saw them wreck the bar.”

            “What?! Why didn’t he tell me?!” Ray was standing, tensed and pacing. “Fuck, that fucking,” he grumbled as he pulled out his phone.

            Geoff quickly snatched the device from Ray’s hands and snapped the burner in half. Ray stared at Geoff in shock. “Why the fuck did you do that?!”

            “No contacting him until I can sort this out.” Geoff gave Ray a stern look, the one the sniper and Michael called his ‘mom look’. Really, Jack was their mother, not him. “We’re staying here until those fuckers are dealt with.”

            “Ryan could be in danger!” Ray growled, clenching his fists. “If they’re after me then they could be after him!”

            Geoff sighed, and pulled his own phone out. “You left good men with him, he’s fine.”

            Ray opened his mouth to argue, then some sort of realization crossed his eyes. He collapsed on the couch and held his head. Geoff frowned and walked over to Ray. “If they’re after me, he was just saving his own skin.” Ray sighed, tugging at his hair. “I don’t matter, it’s easier to just send me away. Get rid of the danger.”

            Geoff frowned and sat next to Ray. Damn these idiots had it bad. “Hey, Ryan doesn’t have some sort of rich guy complex. He sent you away so you would be safe, he’s just a moron and didn’t tell you that.”

            Ray looked up at Geoff and the painfully hopeful look in the younger man’s eyes hurt his soul. He didn’t believe a word Geoff was saying. “Right, right.” He sighed.

            Geoff frowned and rubbed Ray’s back. “You can decide if you want to talk to him or not when this is over. For now, I’m getting these fuckers taken care of.”

            “Thank you, Geoff.” Ray said hugging him tightly before wandering upstairs.

            Geoff watched him go and sighed. He was not about to make these easy on Ryan. No one hurt his boys without suffering for it, even old friends. Shaking his head, he dialed a few numbers and sent some people out with information.

            It took two weeks, but eventually the situation was taken care of. Geoff was a little afraid of leaving Ray alone so he stayed with him in the safe house. Ray enjoyed the company, especially since they hadn’t talked much since he took the job with Ryan.

            Geoff went outside when he got the call from Ryan. Michael, Gavin, and Jack were getting their asses handed to them in Mario Kart by Ray. They were celebrating that Ray was returning to Los Santos permanently and that people weren’t trying to kill him.

            “Where is he?” Ryan sounded pissed, and it made Geoff smile.

            “You’re the billionaire, use your vast resources,” Geoff mocked, hand in his pocket. “I’ll be sending you a new guard within the week.” He could hear Ryan’s heavy breathing over the phone. “Dude, you do not make a great Darth Vader.”

            “Geoff, I don’t want another guard. Why can’t I contact Ray? Where are you?” Ryan growled.

            “Well, Ray doesn’t want to go back.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head. “He’s home and he wants to stay.”

            “Let me talk to him,” Ryan demanded, quickly losing his patients. “Now, Geoff.”

            “He doesn’t want to talk to you. He thinks you sent him away because you didn’t care.” Geoff sighed. “I told you, didn’t I? You hurt him, you lose him.”

            Ryan was completely silent on the other end of the phone. Geoff raised his eyebrow and checked to make sure he still had signal. “Please, just let me talk to him,” Ryan whispered.

            Geoff sighed and glanced at the house, “Tell me what you’re going to tell him.” Ryan was silent again and Geoff rolled his eyes. “You have five seconds before I hang up and whatever you’re using to track this call fails.”

            “I love him, okay?” Ryan spat, sounding a little lost. “I didn’t want to tell him and I definitely didn’t want to hurt him. I need to apologize.”

            “You can do that in person,” Geoff said, smiling when he heard murmurs over the phone. “We’re not going anywhere any time soon.” He hung up before Ryan could reply.

            It took him less time than Geoff thought it would. An hour later there was a knock on the door. The other’s all grabbed guns, but Geoff waves them down. “Ray, why don’t you go answer?”

            Ray frowned and slowly stood and approached the door. He opened it and Ryan stood there with a sheepish smile. Geoff pushed Ray out of the door and closed it before anything happened. Ryan caught Ray as he stumbled. Ray glared back at the door, he knew the others were listening.

“Ray, I need to apologize,” Ryan said before he lost his nerve. He had a feeling that the people in the house and the guards waiting for him in the car were all listening. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had all placed bets. “I sent you away so I knew you would be safe until this was solved. Those people were after you because.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “I love you.”

            Ray didn’t say anything so Ryan didn’t open his eyes. He just waited for the disgust and the rejection. His eyes popped open when he was suddenly being kissed. He held Ray tighter and kissed him back while he had the chance. They parted and Ryan laughed, shocked. Ray was frowning at him, however, and he felt nervous. “You should have told me asshole!” He scolded.

            Ryan winced and sighed. “I know I should have, I was just, afraid,” He admitted, hugging Ray tightly. “I’m sorry.”

            Ray smiled and hugged Ryan back. “You went to hell and back tracking me because of Geoff, didn’t you?”

            Ryan nodded and laughed. They kissed again, jumping apart when the door to the house and the guards in the van tumbled out of doors. Geoff was laughing, the only one still standing.

            Ray and Ryan blushed but smiled. Ryan and the guards were invited in and they had wonderful night. 


	197. Youth by Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, maybe he wasn't normal. Maybe he just realized that. Fuck, spontaneously combustion wasn't normal, was it? Why did he ever think it was normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I1p_sXflQQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Alright, maybe Ryan was denying everything. Maybe he had been avoiding the real problem for nearly all of his life. He never thought it was a problem, no one ever found out so he didn’t think he needed to do anything differently. He just needed to disappear for a few days. Just let it happen, take the time he needed, and then return home like nothing happened. He didn’t realize that there might be a day when someone would question him. He never thought he would be sitting in a car with the love of his life, driving to his safe haven. He hadn’t thought this far ahead and now he realized that he might have a problem.

            Ray stared out the window as they drove. Ryan had started white knuckling the drive about an hour back. He was in a panic, and he wondered if there was a better way to solve this. He would disappear once a month to his retreat and like all of the other lovers Ryan had ever had, Ray began to think Ryan was cheating on him.

            He wasn’t, he had never cheated on anyone before. He thought it was a horribly dumb thing to do. He just needed to come to this house far from the city once a month. Unlike his other lovers, Ryan couldn’t lose Ray. He loved the younger man too much, cared about him too much, and was too far gone.

            So he told Ray that he could come with him this time. He could watch him spontaneously combust, explode, and then slowly piece himself back together again. Fuck, it really sounded bad when he thought the entire thing out. He always called it phoenixing, but he hadn’t actually thought about what happened since it started happening.

            Okay, he really had a problem, a massive problem that he didn’t realize was a problem until Ray was crying in their living room, asking him if he was cheating on him. They had been together a year and the thought had plagued Ray’s mind since the beginning. He didn’t yell, didn’t accuse, he just started crying and it took Ryan a lot of encouragement to get the reason out of him.

            It broke Ryan’s heart. Most all of his other lovers had been quick to judge. Some had even produced ‘evidence’ which was just him going to the grocery store. He didn’t need that so he let them leave. Ray was different, he was the most amazing person Ryan had met. He had his flaws, but Ryan loved him wholly.

            It hadn’t occurred to Ryan until that moment that Ray might not take his problem well. He would have to tell him what would happen before it did, he might not believe him, but he would be somewhat ready when it did happen.

            The extra stress was already making his skin itch. He coughed hard, smoking pouring from his lips. Ray and Ryan both stared at the black smoke in shock; Ryan quickly turned his attention back to the road. That wasn’t good, he usually had at least a day before anything happened.

            “Rye?” Ray said, eyes looking rapidly between where the smoke had faded away and Ryan. “W-What just- what was that?”

            Ryan bit his lip, holding back another cough. He had only five miles before he was at the house. “Ray, I need you to be really calm about this,” He said carefully, pulling off onto the gravel road.

            “Calm about what?” Ray asked, fidgeting in his seat. His hand was hovering over the pocket holding his phone.

            Ryan didn’t know how to explain this. He himself didn’t know what happened. He had just lived with the fact that he exploded every month since he was seven. It was painful as hell, but he always lived.

            “Okay, look. This is going to sound completely insane,” Ryan started, taking a deep breath, his throat burning and itching. His voice sounded like the gravel being ground under the car’s tires. “Every month my skin itches and for a week I come to this house.”

            “Okay, I know that,” Ray said, tugging at his hoodie sleeve.

            “Right, well, I don’t know why it happens,” Ryan coughed, more smoke filling the car. “But what happens is, I spontaneously combust then explode from the inside. Little bits of me get scattered around a clearing and it takes a day for me to piece myself back together. I spend the rest of the week recovering.”                   

            Ray just stared at Ryan, making him more nervous. Smoke began to float out of his nose and he had to breathe through his mouth. He could see the house and sped faster than he probably should toward it.

            “Rye,” Ray said slowly, opening the car window. “I would call you insane if smoke wasn’t pouring out of you.”

            Ryan chuckled painfully, wheezing as he parked the car in front of the cabin in the woods. “I don’t have much time,” He croaked, stumbling out of the car and running straight for the clearing he had burned into the woods.

            “What do I do?” Ray asked, pulling Ryan’s arm over his shoulder and helping him to hobble-run.                    

            “Stay on the edge of the circle,” Ryan gasped, frowning when Ray hissed in pain from being in contact with his heated skin. It burned like a boiling pot of water. “Maybe behind a tree.”

            “This isn’t healthy,” Ray huffed, still helping Ryan, but being careful not to touch his skin.

            Ryan croaked a laugh, the fabric of his shirt starting to smolder. They got to a barren area of the forest, short grass and burnt soil covering the ground of a near perfect circle. Ryan left Ray on the edge and hobbled toward the center where the ground was permanently blackened.

            He collapsed to the ground and screamed into the dirt as his body instantly caught fire and went up in smoke. He squeezed his eyes, unable to hear Ray call his name over the roar of the fire. He didn’t have to scream before his body erupted in fire and smoke, smoldering flesh and bones littering the ground.

            He wasn’t sure where he was when his body destroyed itself. He was standing in the center of the circle, conscious that Ray was kneeling next to what little of his body was still where he collapsed. He knew the younger man was crying and he knew he didn’t like it. He couldn’t do anything or know what to do. He wasn’t anything in this state, he just exists there. He knew his body was reconstructing itself from what survived, raising from the ashes of the fire.

            He was watching, half-aware that he was once a person and that he was in love with Ray. He was alive, but not breathing. He wasn’t going to heaven or hell, just standing there waiting. He struggled to remember why.

            Ray looked up and Ryan suddenly realized he was a spirit. He was completely aware that he just exploded all over the place and that wasn’t normal. When had he thought that wasn’t a problem? Ryan was a ghost, waiting for his body to reassemble itself. What that actual fuck was wrong with him? Ray was crying, god, he caused that. He was saying something, but Ryan felt like he was underwater. He would reach out to Ray if he had his hands. The younger man was looking right at him, crying and smiling.

            Why was he smiling? Did he just not see what Ryan felt? Wait, better question, how the fuck was he seeing him right now?

            _Hey Rye._ Ray’s voice floated in the tunnel state Ryan was in. _It’s okay. Close your eyes and you’ll be you again._

Ryan didn’t know if he trusted that, however, this usually moved much faster than it was right now. He always trusted Ray so he closed his eyes. Slowly, from far away, Ryan could hear Ray more and more.

            “-an! Ryan!” Ray was calling his name, voice nasally from crying.

            Ryan opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He felt as awful as he always did. Ray was hovering over him, holding his half healed hand. His throat wasn’t complete so he couldn’t talk.

            Ray didn’t need him too, he just laughed and kissed his head. He struggled to pick Ryan up, carrying him into the house and laying him on the bed that sat in the corner of the room. He watched the younger man get their things from the car and drop them onto the couch.

            Ryan closed his eyes and stopped moving his head since it burned to do so. His eyes slowly cracked open when a familiar weight rested on his chest. Ray was curled into his side, his nose stuffed and eyes red.

            “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Ray laughed brokenly. Ryan wished he could move. “But I want to be here for you.”

            Ryan smiled with what little strength he had. He closed his eyes and hoped when he opened them again he could move and hold Ray tightly and tell him he loved him more than anything in the world.


	198. Love Like War by All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were spiders weaving their web. It was rare that their pray freed themselves before being eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVTsGk2f3Ho
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            At one end of the city, a man in a skull mask is robbing a bank. At the other, a young man in a purple hoodie kills a businessman late for his meeting. The two crimes are completely unrelated to media’s eyes, but they’re the beginnings of a war.        

            The bank dealt dirty money to a big shot gang that took more lives than they stole money. The businessman was the leader of a rival gang who acted like Robin Hood, protecting each other and anyone who needed it.

            The two men were caught in the middle, acting as if they were members from the opposite gangs. With the destruction and theft of the bank matched with the death of the business man, the city went to war.

            One side fighting for greed while another fights for what they believe is right. The two men in the middle pretended to provide them aid. Without either side knowing, the two meet in a café in the center of the city.

            “How close?” The man is without his skull mask, long blond hair tied back. His usual leather is traded in for a comfortable plaid shirt and his blood stained jeans were exchanged for a clean pair.

            “Not very.” The younger man was still wearing his purple hoodie, but he wasn’t wearing his beanie, his black hair a horrible mess. “What are you, a lumberjack?”

            “We do live in a log cabin.” The older man laughed, glancing down at himself. “You don’t complain then.”

            “Because it matches, you stick out here.” The younger man chuckled, tapping the other man’s foot under the table.

            “Everyone knows what you look like,” The mad man pointed out, shaking his head and setting his foot on top of his. “They’ll notice you before me.”

            “They’ll just think I’m friends with a happy lumberjack.” The sniper smiled, sipping at the coffee keeping him awake.

            “That’s not the point, Ray,” The mad man laughed, shaking his head. He reached out and took Ray’s hand in his. “Might as well maintain appearances then.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously. “Are you going soft, Haywood?” He chuckled, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “You hate being touched in public.”

            Ryan’s lips twitched and he sighed, “I have a bad feeling.”

            Ray frowned and he leaned forward, kissing Ryan’s forehead. “So do I.”

            “We’ll meet in the cabin, tonight,” Ryan said, looking Ray in the eyes. “No matter what.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, squeezing Ryan’s hand one last time before leaving the café. Ryan sat for a bit longer, staring at the tea he hadn’t touched. He slowly stood and left the building, going to the apartment he rarely used. He dressed for war, face painted and mask on.

            Ray religiously cleaned his sniper for the fifth time since he left Ryan at the café. His nervous habits were driving him mad. This web of a lie they had created was catching fire. Someone knew. Someone was going to try and kill them tonight. They both knew it.

            Perhaps their meetings in the city weren’t as well planned as they thought. They leaked information to each other, changing out who was disguised. This would be the first time that the flies caught in their web managed to free themselves before they struggled to death.

            It didn’t matter what happened, as long as they were in the cabin in the end. Ryan knocked on the door to the warehouse his gang met in at the same time that someone knocked on Ray’s apartment’s door.

            Ryan walked the building, met by a firing squad, the gang’s new leader standing in the front with an annoyed look.

            “I don’t like being played, Mad King,” The man said, standing tall as if he already won. “You and your partner are dying tonight.” So the mess up was on Ryan’s end. He’d review where he messed up later.

            The firing squad raised their guns as Ray stood to answer the second knock to his door. Ryan watched seven men eye him nervously for a moment before smiling behind his mask.

            “You shouldn’t have been that easy to play then.” Ryan chuckled, hands hovering over concealed weapons as Ray’s hand grabbed the handle to his door, pistol in hand.

            In the same breath that Ryan took to raise his guns and fire off seven perfect shots, Ray pulled the door open, hiding behind it. Three men stormed into the apartment as seven bodies hit the ground. Ray fired blindly from behind the door, hitting the men enough times to kill them.

            Ryan laughed at the shock on the leader’s face as Ray peaked from behind the door to make sure there wasn’t anyone else coming in.

            “You hired the best,” Ryan sneered as Ray grabbed his sniper and fled the apartment, a black car pulling up to the building.

            “Right now your partner is lying dead in his apartment,” The leader said, grasping at straws as Ray aimed his pistol at the car, unloading a clip into the wind shield. Men scrambled out of the car and fell dead when Ray reloaded his gun and fired with complete accuracy.

            “Is he?” Ryan chuckled, pulling a phone from his pocket and holding it up. He smiled behind his mask when the phone rang right on time. The leader paled as Ryan answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear through the mask. “Hello?”

            “Glad to hear your smug-ass is perfectly fine.” Ray chuckled over the phone, walking away from the black car as it exploded and set off the fire alarm of the apartment building. “Where?”

            “Do you really want to come here, Ray?” Ryan asked, watching the leader get more nervous. He quickly put his phone on speaker so the man knew he wasn’t lying. “They want you dead.”

            “So does half the city.” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. “Did you put me on speaker?”

            “Yep,” Ryan chuckled, slowly circling the leader. “Do you want the honors?”

            “Oh? Are you leaving one for me?” Ray laughed, sliding onto a motorcycle he just hot-wired. “I’m flattered, Rye.”

            “Take too long and he won’t be alive anymore.” Ryan smiled, still circling the leader, getting closer and closer to him. The man was stock still, hand hovering uncertainly over the pistol on his hip.

            “Then tell me where to go. You’re not that scary, Rye.” Ray rolled his eyes and took off down the road.

            Ryan chuckled and a shot rang out over the phone. “Sorry, couldn’t do it.”

            Ray laughed into the wind, hanging up and focusing on driving to the cabin. Ray arrived before Ryan, sitting on the couch when the older man entered.

“Now you can be a lumberjack.” Ray smiled, tossing Ryan a blue plaid shirt. 


	199. 3 AM by Eminem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he decided to work in a morgue, Ray never thought he would have to deal with the bodies talking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why, but this one has to be my favorite.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYMPcrf0YbQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stood over the body of an older man, his scalpel in hand. He sighed and studied the man’s face, he was fairly handsome with long blond hair. His clothes were just taken away by the forensics guys. His job was to figure out how this John Doe died.

            Rope burns and bad bruises covered his body. His arm was broken in three places and there were bad burns all over his body. “Whatever happened to you must have sucked,” Ray sighed. He knew he was never going to get a reply, but it made him feel better talking to the bodies he worked on. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out.” Ray chuckled awkwardly, shaking his head and turning to move his table of tools closer. When he turned back, the man’s eyes were wide open and he was looking right at Ray.

            Ray yelled, falling back and tripping over his feet. The man slowly sat up, hissing in pain. He coughed up blood, scowling at the short towel covering his modesty. Ray’s heart was in his throat, did a dead man just come back to life? Oh god, he was going to be sick.

            “Where am I?” The man asked, voice rough. His electric blue eyes were studying Ray.

            “Y-You should be dead!” Ray gasped, crawling away from the man a bit. Was he a zombie? Was he the first to fall to the undead? Wait, zombies don’t talk. Is he immortal? Is Ray about to be dead on his own table?

            “Well, I’m not.” The man snorted, hissing as he tried to move his broken arm. “I usually wake up before this.”

            “What?!” Ray gasped, struggling to his feet. He needed to call the cops, they had to know their dead man was very much alive.

            “Hold, on.” The man frowned, noticing Ray looking at the phone on his desk. “They can’t know I’m alive. I faked my death for a reason.”

            “What?” Ray gasped, shaking nervously. This wasn’t happening. He pinched his arm and groaned when it hurt. “Who are you? How are you alive?”

            The man studied Ray for a moment, biting his lip nervously. “Special toxins, keeps me alive, but makes me appear dead.” He said slowly, dangling his legs off of the table. “I downed it after I had been captured, but it didn’t kick in until they did a number on me. They found me tied up in a warehouse, right?”

            Ray nodded nervously, tightening his grip on the scalpel still in his hand. It was the only weapon he had. “I-I need to tell the officers, so they can find out who did that to you.”

            “Oh no,” The man chuckled darkly, dropping to his feet and wobbling uncertainty. He held the towel in place with his good arm. “The police need to think I’m dead too. They’ll know soon enough who I really am.”

            Ray licked his lips and glanced at his phone again. This man was pretty injured and he had a scalpel. He could probably get passed him and call for help. “Who are you?” He asked nervously, distracting the man for the moment.

            “He’s dead,” The man said with a sympathetic smile. “Please don’t make me kill you.”

            Ray gulped, nerves making his heart pounding hard. “Who are you?” He asked again, feet shifting to get ready to run.

            “Call me Ryan,” The man said gently, taking an unstable step forward. Ray stumbled back, freezing when he heard the detectives who had brought the body in down the hall. Ryan scowled and laid back down on the table. He held completely still and looked at Ray hard. “Please, play along,” He hissed before closing his eyes and looking dead again.

            Ray swallowed hard, what did he do? Help this man get away, or tell the detectives he was actually alive? They probably wouldn’t believe him because of how the man was laying there. If he could survive torture, he could look dead. They would have to catch him up and about. Ray didn’t set the scalpel down, just in case, but he picked up his clip board detailing Ryan’s outside wounds. He pretended to write on the board as the detectives entered the morgue.

            “So, what do ya got?” Burnie asked, popping the gum he always seemed to be chewing.

            “You haven’t cracked him open yet?” Joel asked, raising an eyebrow. His hair was more of a mess than usual, he must have been running his fingers through the black hair nervously.

            “I-I just got him,” Ray said, eyes focused on his clipboard. “Still working on the visible wounds.”

            “I know you’re new, but we don’t have much time,” Burnie huffed, shaking his head. “Hurry it up.”

            “Leave him alone, Burnie,” Joel chuckled, smiling at Ray. “He’s doing what he can. The poor bastard was really fucked up when we brought him in.”

            Ray smiled nervously at Joel, glad that he was nervous was his normal appearance. “I’ll get my report to you as soon as I can,” He said, watching the detectives leave with a heavy heart. He should have said something.

            “Sorry to ruin your first day on the job,” Ryan said, startling Ray once again. He sat up and coughed hard, blood slipping past his lips. “I can knock you out so you don’t get into trouble.”

            Ray frowned and shifted nervously from foot to foot. “Why are you faking your death?” If Ryan had to escape a bad life he would feel better letting this happen.

            “So that the people who caught me won’t be expecting me.” The man smiled evilly and Ray felt sick.

            “I-I don’t know what to do,” Ray gasped, backing away, letting the clipboard clatter to the ground. “I can’t let you leave.”

            “You’re going to have to.” Ryan sighed, standing again. “I really don’t want to hurt you.”

            Ray swallowed hard and looked down at his scalpel. He couldn’t let this man leave in good conscious, not without telling Joel and Burnie. “O-Okay. I’ll let you leave, but, let me set your arm and make sure you won’t actually die.”

            Ryan looked at Ray shocked, studying him closely. If Ray took long enough tending to Ryan’s wounds, maybe Joel and Burnie would be back and they would help him. It was his only option here.

            “You would do that?” Ryan asked skeptically, sitting back on the table. “You sure?”

            Ray nodded, setting the scalpel down and going over to his cabinet of medical supplies. “You won’t make it far in your condition, especially if you have internal bleeding.”

            Ryan chuckled and nodded. Ray moved slowly, looking over every wound and mending them to the best of his ability. It had been a long time since he had actually mended wounds instead of just studied them.

            Ryan watched Ray the entire time, studying his face and his movements. It made Ray more nervous, like Ryan was figuring out his plan. The broken arm was the hardest besides figuring out where the internal bleeding was. Ray just figured there was some blood in his lungs since Ryan wasn’t in horrible pain.

            Ray handed Ryan some scrubs when he was finished, nervously looking at the door and hoping that Joel and Burnie would walk in. “Thank you,” Ryan said, standing in the scrubs. “I’m sorry about this.”

            Ray frowned, moving away from the older man, Ryan was just too fast, his fist slammed into the back of Ray’s head. Ryan caught Ray as he went limp, vision darkening. He picked up him and set him on the table, gently petting his hair before leaving just as Ray passed out.

            Ray gasped awake when someone was shaking him. He blinked up at Joel who was frowning worriedly at him. He couldn’t understand what he was saying for a while, blood rushing in his ears.

            “Ray? What happened?” Joel said and Ray blinked, head throbbing. “Are you alright?”

            “I-I was about to do the internal exam.” Ray mumbled, leaning against the detective as he was sat up. Burnie was talking to someone out of Ray’s vision, he could hear their voices. “And he sat up and hit me.”

            “Fucking hell,” Joel scowled, rubbing Ray’s back. “He was alive?”

            Ray nodded and instantly regretted the action. He launched off of the table and puked into his trash can. Joel was at his side, rubbing his back and talking to someone. Ray wasn’t listening. He remembered everything and he wondered how much he should say. He would think about it when he felt better.

            He never did get a chance to tell anyone what actually happened, he was happy to just forget. The case went cold when Ray had to exam two men who had identical wounds to Ryan. He knew, but didn’t have the proof so he let the case go cold.

            Months passed and he got better at his job, then a body came in. Ray unzipped the black body bag and just stared at the man lying within. His hair was no longer blond, it was dyed jet black. He had scruff to match but somehow Ray knew the color didn’t match everywhere.

            His fingers shook. Was Ryan actually dead this time? Ray had no way of knowing until the man suddenly sat up and started talking. Ray quickly looked at the case report, what was with people and not checking his kidneys for body temperature? Ryan was a lucky bastard. He had been found in a warehouse, just like last time. The torture wasn’t as bad as it was last time, but that was still the case.

“You’ve got to stop dying,” Ray sighed, heart leaping into his throat when he heard the bag unzip itself.

            He turned around and Ryan was smiling sheepishly at him. He was still wearing his clothes, a red plaid shirt. His hair was much shorter this time. He had a nasty black eye forming.

            “I was hoping I would end up here again,” Ryan said, pulling his legs free from the bag. “How’s your head.”

            Ray was shaking, eyes wide. He was never going to get used to that. He was going to expect every body he got to suddenly sit up. “W-Why are you doing this again?”

            “I’m good at it. I get a lot of information from people trying to torture me.” Ryan shrugged, standing. He wobbled for a second, holding onto the table. “How are you?”

            “Freaked out!” Ray gasped, throwing his hands up in defeat.

            “Right, sorry.” Ryan chuckled awkward, reaching out and gently running his fingers over Ray’s head. “Oh good, you don’t have a bump.”

            Ray froze then stumbled away from Ryan’s hand. “I- what. Stop pretending to be dead! That’s not healthy!”

            Ryan’s hand hung in the air for a moment before dropping to his side. “I’m fine.” He smiled at Ray. “I’m just going to leave again.”         

            Ray wrapped his arms around his head protectively. “Oh no you don’t!”

            Ryan sighed and glanced around nervously. Someone would be coming in for his clothes soon. “Look, I don’t like hurting you. I was really hoping I would be out longer so we could talk.”

            Ray gaped at Ryan. “You wanted to play dead just to talk?!”

            “Yes?” Ryan asked, as if that was something people did every day, like it was the only way to talk to someone. He scowled when footsteps echoed in the hallway. He quickly laid down on the empty table Ray was going to use.

            Ray was at his wits end, but acted like everything was fine when the forensics women came in. They stripped Ryan of his clothes, the older man pretty good at acting dead.

            “So.” Lindsey smiled devilishly and Ray internally groaned. “When are you going to finally accept Joel’s offer?”

            “I like Joel,” Ray tried to stay as normal as possible, handing Lindsey Ryan’s boxers before covering his manhood up. “Just not that way.”

            “You should tell him that,” Lindsey chuckled, packing the clothes into an evidence bag. “Although, you should really give him a chance.”

            “I’ll think about it,” Ray mumbled. He did and didn’t want Lindsey to leave. He wasn’t ready for whatever talk Ryan wanted to have with him, but he was tired of people telling him he should date Joel.

            Lindsey chuckled and patted his shoulder before leaving. Ray sighed and glared at Ryan, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

            “Dying is my thing.” Ryan smiled, sitting up and looking at the door. “Joel’s a detective, right?”

            “Yeah, he brought you in the first time.” Ray sighed, stepping away from Ryan so he would have time to run if he needed. “You said you wanted to talk?”

            Ryan was focused on the door, snapping his head to look at Ray after a long moment. “Huh? Oh, right. It’s- I guess it’s kind of dumb now.”

            Ray frowned, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

            Ryan bit his lip and sighed. He held out a paper to Ray that he hesitantly took. “I was going to ask you on a date,” He admitted sheepishly. Ray unfolded the paper and found a phone number written on it. “I looked into you when we met and I thought you were cute and, fuck, this is weird, isn’t it?”

            Ray gaped at the paper in his hand then at Ryan. “Yeah it’s weird! I’m supposed to crack you open and look at your organs!”

            Ryan chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I wasn’t going to show up here, but I wanted to see you again and didn’t want to be creepy and show up at your door.”

            “And this isn’t creepier?!” Ray gasped, pressing his palm into his forehead. “Wait, you know where I live?!”

            Ryan nodded and shrugged. “I thought this would be easier to explain. I’m going to be honest, I didn’t think this through.”

            “No shit!” Ray groaned dropping his head onto the metal table Ryan rested on. He didn’t flinch when there were gentle fingers in his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and faint memories of Gavin talking to some man at the bar entered his head. The man was looking more at Ray than at Gavin and something clicked.

            Ray shot upright and gave Ryan a hard look. “You’ve been following me.”

            Ryan frowned and shook his head. “No, I didn’t know you were Gavin’s friend.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes and dodged around the table, going for his phone. He gasped when strong arms wrapped around his waist. “Wait! Please!” Ryan pleaded as Ray struggled. “I’m telling you the truth!”

            Ray glared at Ryan over his shoulder. “Do you understand why I don’t believe you?”

            Ryan sighed and rest his head against Ray’s shoulder. “Yes.” He groaned. “Just, consider it?”

            Ray didn’t get a chance to answer. He woke up to Joel shaking him yet again. His head throbbed and his fingers were fisted around the paper. The case was reopened and Ray was sent home. He started at the paper blankly for a long time on his couch.

            He groaned and picked it up. He was going to regret this, but something in him was scared that Ryan would end on his table actually dead and he didn’t want to regret never calling.

            Ryan sounded very excited when he picked up. Ray made him promise right off the bat to stop ending up in his morgue. From there, maybe they could start as friends who don’t pretend to be dead or knock each other out.


	200. Let Her Go by Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had wanted to let go, no feelings attached. He just wanted to leave, forget. He was in to deep for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrGq-pSvZg8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stared into the bottom of his glass. Sometimes he wished he drank alcohol. Sometimes he wished he was a normal man with a normal job. If only he wasn’t a monster, he wouldn’t have had to push away the only thing he ever loved.

            He hadn’t realized what he was doing. He was high on life in the crew, good friends, and dirty money. Nothing was more fun than that.

            He cared about all of them. Gavin was annoying, but he was like the brother Ryan never wanted. Michael was the good friend he never told anything to because he would belt it to the world, but he loved him anyway. Geoff was their father figure, a good man with lazy smiles and bad plans that should have gotten them killed, but they enjoyed them instead. Jack was their mother figure, a bright women with warm smiles and a medical kit at the ready.

            Then there was Ray. The sarcastic bastard that always made Ryan laugh. The man with bright eyes that Ryan dreamed about more than once. The one he fell in love with, cute face, lovable personality, and faults. He loved all of it.

            He was a mad man. He couldn’t love, even when he did. He didn’t realize how much he loved them until he let them go. He let them all go. He disappeared in the middle of a heist. They probably thought he was dead. Some part of him hoped that they cried. That they had a funeral for him and cried in front of his fake grave. He was wrong. There was no funeral at first.

            “He’s not dead until we find a body,” Geoff slurred at a bar. Ryan was far enough away, hair bright red instead of blond.

            “Maybe he was captured.” Gavin frowned, hiccupping. “We have to find him.”

            “Fucker probably thinks we don’t care.” Michael scowled, his words hitting Ryan hard. He had thought that.

            “We’ll find him.” Jack nodded, her hair a mess and eyes wet with worry.

            Ray didn’t speak. He just stared at his water. Ryan could see that he had been crying, he looked worried and pained. It broke his heart. He almost stood and walked over to them. However, he couldn’t go back now. He had to disappear. They didn’t need him; Ray didn’t need his love. He didn’t need the weakness.

            He killed a man that night, he had a similar build and hair style to him. He planted his DNA and made sure the crew would find it charred beyond recognition. He planted it in one of the crew’s warehouses and made it look like a rival gang had done it.

            He watched from the side lines as the body was found and they held a funeral. They all cried, even Michael. They buried the body in a graveyard, vowing on his headstone to get revenge for him. When they all drifted away, only Ray remained. He had the driest eyes, broken and betrayed. “I know you’re not dead,” He whispered and Ryan’s heart clenched. “I saw you run away during the heist.”

            Ryan watched Ray from behind the tree he was hiding behind. Ray looked angry and sad. “You piece of shit, I don’t want to let go,” He sobbed, breaking down.

            Ryan closed his eyes and walked out of the graveyard. He took a plane to Boston and started a new life there. He tried to be normal for a while, but he dreamed of the other’s, mainly of Ray, far too much. He couldn’t sit still.

            He started his old job again, completely changing his MO so the others wouldn’t notice. He did nothing, but kill and take harder jobs. Sometimes he would find someone that looked so much like Ray he couldn’t stop himself. They had done it once, it had been perfect. None of them were Ray, none of them were home.

            It was his fault really. He let them go. He wanted to go back. Make it all stop, tell them everything and go home. He would lay awake at night, hoping Ray would pound angrily on his door, having not given up looking for him.

            He stopped sleeping altogether, passing out when he needed to. He stopped caring about food or his safety. He messed up and had to live with his mistake. He would stare at the dark ceiling of whatever shitty motel he was staying in. He would count the dots on the perforated tiles to fill his head with something.

            He traveled over the country, avoiding Los Santos entirely. He quit jobs where his target would flee to the city. Multiple times he bought a ticket into the city only to shred it to pieces the instant it was in his hands.

            He was in New York when Ray first made himself known. Just as Ryan was about to take out a target, a loud shout echoed through the loud city and a bullet buried itself into his target’s head. He looked up at the surrounding buildings, a familiar purple hoodie catching his eyes. He ran away, flew to the second city he could think of because the first was always Los Santos. He took up a job, his target being shot once again. He ran for months, each of his jobs being completed by a sniper with a perfect shot.

            Someone was snitching on him, telling Ray where he was going. Something in him refused to find out who. Let him catch up. Let Ray yell and scream at him. He deserved it. He just wanted to see Ray again, see him smile, hold him close. Nothing sounded better and more terrifying.

            Ray didn’t approach him until a year of their chase. It came like he wished it would. There was a pounding on his door and when he opened it, Ray was there, tears pouring from his eyes. The younger man stormed into the hotel, pinning Ryan to his closed door. He screamed and sobbed, pounding his fist pitifully against his chest. He wanted to know why, saying the word over and over again until his voice gave out and he was just crying.

            Ryan’s tears were silent, he stood and waited until Ray was nothing but sobs. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and cried into his hair. “I don’t know,” He whispered, voice already hoarse, “I’m so sorry.” Over and over until his legs went numb and they dropped to the floor. He held Ray to his chest, the younger man crying for the years that he didn’t. Ryan never regretted anything more than that moment.

            When they could breathe again, Ray glared at him and told him that they were going home, no fighting it. Ryan just nodded and held the younger man tighter. He whispered the three words that were always on the tip of his tongue when he dreamed about Ray.

            “I love you too, Rye,” Ray sniffed, carding his fingers through his hair. “Doesn’t make you less of a fucking idiot.”

            Ryan laughed brokenly and printed out two tickets to Los Santos. He printed them three times before he stopped ripping them apart, Ray gathering the pieces and dropping them on his head with a genuine laugh.


	201. The Man Who Can't be Moved by The Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to sit where they met. What was so wrong with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsy63rQvC08
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Phantom fingers fitted in between his, a dreamed smile giving him hope. His eyes were open, but he wasn’t seeing the people walking around in the city’s center square. He could only see Ryan’s smile and bright blue eyes.

            They said that Ryan was gone, he wasn’t coming back. Geoff shook his head and Jack smiled sympathetically at him. Michael called him a fucking idiot while Gavin tried to lead him away from his memories. He wasn’t moving until Ryan came to him.

            He might have disappeared, gone for good, according to Geoff. “He doesn’t sit still well,” He had said before Ray left to sit at the fountain. “That doesn’t change for anyone, especially not you.” Ray ignored his boss and went into the square and sat on the fountain. He watched the people and pigeons, looking for the blond hair he knew so well. He knew Ryan had no love for him. He knew that he was only a fuck buddy, but just sitting in the square eased the pain in his heart.

            He could pretend he was waiting for the date that would never show. Just like the first time he met Ryan. His date was a member of a rival gang who was smitten with him for no reason. He was waiting for the man to trick him into giving him information. The man never came; killed by his own people.

Instead, Ryan sat next to Ray. He was mask and face paint free. They talked, one of them starting the conversation. They parted ways without a way to contact each other, Ray having forgotten all about his plans. When he returned to the penthouse, Geoff introduced a new member.

            Even with the mask on, Ray knew who he was and started to laugh. When Ryan joined in, the others were completely confused. They had something since then. Maybe it was more important to Ray than it was to Ryan, but it was something.

            It was a comfort, sitting at this fountain, waiting. Ray had no idea why, it just was. He hoped that Ryan would just sit down next to him again. The older man had admitted that he had stayed in town longer than he had planned on doing so. That was the first night that they went at it. Ryan left as soon as they were done.

            They kept having sex until Ryan left without a word. Ray was heartbroken, but he didn’t show it. He just walked until he ended up at the fountain. Maybe it was the sounds of people and the water that calmed him. It cleared his head of the words bouncing around in his skull.

            Each of the crew had tried talking to him about it, but he ignored them. Geoff was made it painful by telling him that Ryan had done this with countless people. Ray didn’t really care, he just wanted to sit at the fountain and relax. Nothing’s wrong with that; even if he knew his underlying purpose wasn’t healthy.

            Ray was startled out of the peace clouding his head by someone sitting next to him. He wasn’t hopefully, plenty of people sat next to him and ignored him. He just tried to zone out again, phantom fingers tugging on his.

            “Geoff said you’ve been coming here every day,” A voice he had only dreamed about said. Ray looked at Ryan in shock. The older man didn’t look any different from the day they met. His blond hair was still short, and he was free of his mask and face paint. He was in casual clothes, and not smiling. His eyes were hard and critical.

            “I like sitting here,” Ray said slowly, looking away and watching people. Geoff called Ryan to make him stop. He didn’t want to hear it. “Why are you here?”

            “I came back for a while,” Ryan said, a strange edge to his voice. “I went to the penthouse first, but you weren’t there.”

            “I like sitting here,” Ray said again, shrugging. “I’m surprised you came back.”

            “I enjoyed my time with the crew,” Ryan said, edging closer to Ray. “I decided I wanted to come back and have some fun again.”

            Ray edged away from Ryan to keep the distance between them. “Geoff told you to comeback and make me stop, didn’t he?” Ryan was silent and Ray took that as a yes. He didn’t want to leave, he actually did enjoy sitting at the fountain, but Ryan being there seemed to ruin it. He didn’t want it to be that way, but it was. “I’m surprised you came back just for that.”

            Ryan moved closer again and Ray stood and walked away without another word. He dreamed a million scenarios of Ryan coming back. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen, but it had. Nothing changing that now.

            Ryan didn’t come to the penthouse when Ray returned. Geoff was looking at him expectantly, but Ray didn’t act any differently. He disappeared into his room and played games until someone dragged him out to kick their asses at something. Geoff tried to approach Ray about what happened a few times, but he avoided it. He didn’t want to talk about it. He just wished they let him cope how he wanted.

            At the same time that he always did, he went to the city square and sat at the fountain. He was fine for a while, but then Ryan appeared again. He stood in front of Ray and startled him.

            He looked up at the older man who was giving him a strange look. “Are you going to listen to me this time?” He asked, folding his arms.

            Ray started at Ryan for a long moment, considering his stance and face. There was something in Ryan’s eyes he had never seen before. He was shifting from foot to foot, the movement tiny, but it was there. “Are you nervous?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

            Ryan’s frowned deepened. “Are you or aren’t you?”

            “If you’re going to tell me some shit about what we were and why you’re back or something equally as dumb, no.” Ray sighed, looking away from Ryan. “I don’t really care.”

            “It meant something to you, right? That’s what Geoff said.” Ryan pressed and Ray considered falling back and staying under water until Ryan left.

            “And it meant nothing to you, you do this to plenty of people. I don’t care,” Ray sighed, looking back up at Ryan. “I know, whatever Geoff told you, ignore it and leave again. I just like sitting here.”

            Ryan frowned, the nervous shifting becoming more obvious and agitated. “Are you going to continue to be an asshole?”

            “I’m just saying what you want to hear,” Ray said, looking beyond Ryan and at the people ignoring them. “You cut all connections and if one becomes a problem, you destroy it.” He looked right at Ryan, “That’s what Geoff said.”

            Ryan winced and let his arms drop to his sides. “Can I explain myself?”

            Ray looked Ryan over, he looked regretful, strangely. “Sure,” He said, watching the people again as Ryan sat next to him.

            “Originally, yeah. You’re right.” Ryan sighed, head in his hands. “I left thinking it meant nothing and not caring what it meant to you. Then I couldn’t stop thinking about you. My dreams, my idle thoughts, my every thought. I wanted to come back to this square and sit next to you all over again.”

            Ray actually looked at Ryan, completely in shock. Ryan smiled weakly at him. “I woke up every day missing having you next to me. Even though I never stayed when we were together, I suddenly regretted not staying and seeing you wake up in the morning.”

            Ray snorted, lips twitching into a smile. “It’s not pretty,” He offered.

            “I think it would be adorable, I know it is,” Ryan said, moving closer and smiling when Ray didn’t move away. “I was actually already heading here when Geoff called me. He was just worried about you. He wasn’t expecting me to tell him that I was staying in town permanently.”

            Ray’s eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed again. He searched Ryan’s face for a long moment, long enough to make the older man nervous. Ray smiled as Ryan shifted uncomfortably.

            “I’m sorry,” Ryan managed after a moment, “I want to start over.”

            “You’re already here.” Ray chuckled, looking out back at the people walking through. “Good luck.”

            Ryan stared at Ray confused for a moment before laughing and taking Ray’s hand. Phantom fingers turned real and Ray smiled.


	202. What Would You Do by Bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was tired of other people using his body, he just wanted it for himself. He wanted to own his body again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDPCuUcT170
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray smiled without feeling at the man he was leading into a private room. He hated being a stripper, he hated being a whore. He was tired of other people using his body, he just wanted it for himself. He wanted to own his body again. The man above him had a really good fucking time, but Ray felt nothing at all.

            His hips hurt by the time he was able to go home. The man was not the only one, there had been at least five others. He opened his door to a quiet apartment. The TV was on and feet hung off the armrest of his couch.

            He walked over and smiled, all of his pains forgotten. His neighbor was laying on the couch with Ray’s daughter, Lindsay, curled up on his chest. They were both fast asleep, the TV showing some late night show. He walked around the couch and gently took his daughter into his arms, making sure not to wake either of them. Ryan was always there for Ray, watching Lindsey when he had to work. He carried Lindsay into her room and tucked her into bed, kissing her head.

            He was glad that he only had to work at the club on the weekends. During the week he was home before Lindsay came back from school. Ray quietly closed her door and tip toed back into the living room.

            Ryan was sitting up, looking around dazed. His hair was sticking up at weird angles. He was such a cute man for someone that could look really terrifying. “Thank you, Rye,” Ray said, pulling out his wallet.

            As always, Ryan placed his hands on top of Ray’s and pushed his wallet away. “It’s alright, I like being here for her,” he said with a kind smile. “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” Ray lied, smiling at Ryan and putting his wallet away. This was their usual routine. Sometimes it was tiring, tonight it was sweet.

            Like always, Ryan didn’t look like he believed Ray, but like usual he would leave to his apartment wishing Ray a good night. Ray would go to bed, sleep for two hours, and then go to his first job.

            Instead, Ryan took Ray’s hands in his and frowned at him. “Are you sure? You’re walking like it hurts and you look sick.” Ray frowned and sighed. He was exhausted. He worked three jobs, one of which made him feel disgusting every Saturday and Sunday. He was trying to pay the bills and give his kid a great childhood. He had thrown up that morning and after each of the five men. Hadn’t eaten more than five crackers all day.

            “I’m fine,” Ray said, giving Ryan a genuine smile. “Don’t worry about me.”

            Ryan frowned and didn’t let go of Ray’s hands. He pressed their foreheads together, making Ray blush. “You have a bad fever.” Ryan frowned, pulling away and switching their positions, making Ray sit down. “How do you feel?”

            Ray didn’t have the energy to argue. He told Ryan how many times he had puked that day, feeling his stomach churn. He gasped and ran for the kitchen sink since it was the closest thing to puke into. He retched into the metal tub and clung to the edges.

            Ryan started rubbing his back, making Ray drink when he could. He puked the liquid up, but it was better than dry heaving. He was shaking and was moving between feeling his fever and being clammy. Ryan eased him out of his clothes, knowing what Ray did, but never judging. He wrapped him up in a blanket and called his bosses. Both were completely understanding, telling Ryan to make sure they took care of Ray.

            Ray watched with a sick, but fond smile as Ryan helped Lindsay get ready for school the next morning. His little girl telling Ryan their normal routine, trying to trick Ryan into giving her cookies. He foiled her plan from the couch. Lindsay just laughed while Ryan looked sheepish. Lindsay kissed his cheek and ordered him to get better before leaving with Ryan to the bus. Ryan came back and Ray frowned at him.

            “I’m alright, you have work, don’t you?” Ray asked, sitting up slightly.

            “I can work from home,” Ryan said, making Ray laid back down. “I have to make sure this is just a short bug and not something worse.”

            Ray felt too awful to argue. Ryan brought his computer in and sat in front of Ray as he worked on his animation work. He fell asleep with a faint smile and feeling like someone actually cared. Ryan had always been like that, helping Ray as much as he could since he moved in with a one year old Lindsay crying in his arms.

            He had a shitty life, but it was life. Ryan never judged him and knew more than any of Ray’s friends. He knew that Lindsey’s mother dropped her in his arms. She wasn’t biologically his, but her mother claimed that she was. Ray had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

            His family believed a woman none of them had met over one of their own and he was kicked out. He didn’t have the heart to abandon the innocent baby so he got his day jobs and bought an apartment. Ryan helped him unpack, not judging him, just smiling. He had to pick up his third job when the rent went up and he didn’t want to force a three year old to live in some shitty apartment.

            Ryan had been there for Ray since they met and Ray had a crush on the older man. He couldn’t act on it, who would want someone so used and broken? Ryan deserved someone so much better.

            Ray woke up to a small body pressed into his side. Lindsay was sleeping next to him; sounds coming from the kitchen. Ryan’s computer was on the coffee table, bubbles bouncing around the screen, probably Lindsey’s doing. Ryan made them soup, a very good meal that Ray wished he could eat more of.

            He watched Lindsay and Ryan talk and play. The older man helped her with her homework and read her the stories that she wanted. He was so good with Lindsay, much better than Ray was. She would be better off with him. They would both be better off without him.

            Ray laid awake, unable to sleep with those thoughts in his mind. His heart was tearing itself apart thinking about leaving Lindsay with Ryan and disappearing. He loved his daughter to pieces, but he couldn’t offer her the life she deserved. Ryan had money and he was kind. He could afford her college, he could spend time with her.

            He watched Ryan work once again, Lindsay tucked into bed for the night. Ray’s sob startled them both, but he couldn’t stop. His stomach protested it, but he curled into himself and cried. Ryan panicked for a moment, setting his computer aside and making sure a bucket was close by before rubbing Ray’s back and brushing his tears away. “What’s wrong, Ray? Are you alright?”

            Ray couldn’t answer, he was crying too hard. “I’m sorry,” He managed when he calmed down slightly.

            “Sorry? For what?” Ryan asked, petting Ray’s damp hair. “You haven’t done anything.”

            “I’m sorry I’m here,” Ray sobbed, curling more into himself. “That you and Lindsay are stuck with me.”

            Ryan frowned, cupping Ray’s cheeks and making him look into his eyes. “Ray, that’s nothing to apologize for. Lindsay adores you. She’s so proud that you’re her father. She knows what you’re going through. She knows that you’re doing everything you can.”

            Ray sobbed and nodded, clinging to Ryan’s arm. Ryan looked so distraught and worried that he couldn’t do anything, but believe him. “We both care about you,” Ryan continued brushing Ray’s tears away with his thumb, “I’ve never regretted helping you. I love helping you.”

            Ray sobbed and squeezed Ryan’s arm gagging and retching into the bucket. Ryan frowned and rubbed his back. Ray shook as the retching stopped. He set the bucket down and laid flat on the couch again.

            “Ray, I love you,” Ryan said quietly, kissing his forehead. “Don’t think for a moment that Lindsay and I would be happy if you were gone.”

            Ray sobbed weakly, searching Ryan’s face for the lie. It wasn’t there and he was happy to believe that unconditionally.

            He fell asleep and woke up to Lindsay already at school and Ryan working on his computer. He reached out and ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair. The older man jumped and looked at him worriedly.

            “I love you too,” Ray croaked with a weak smile. “Thank you, Rye.”

            Ryan stared at Ray shocked before smiling and kissing his cheek. He settled back down and continued to work, Ray carding his fingers through his hair.

            It took Ray all week to recover. His bosses understood completely, although the club was less understanding. Ray was strong enough to fight with his boss as Ryan taught Lindsay how to cook in the kitchen.

            “Fine! I quit then!” Ray growled into the phone, hanging up and slamming it down. His boss had the gull to tell him that he should be able to work with a finicky stomach because some customers would love for him to puke on them.

            His body heaved, stomach spinning angrily. “Papa?” Lindsay said, peeking into the room from the kitchen.

            Ray sighed and counted to ten to calm down. “I’m alright. Sorry I yelled,” He said, smiling when Lindsay ran over to hug him.

            “It’s okay!” Lindsay smiled when they parted. “Are we going to be okay?”

            “Yeah, of course.” Ray smiled, kissing her forehead. He would find another job. “Don’t you worry, that’s my job.”

            “Everything will be fine.” Ryan said, coming in and kissing the top of both of their heads. “I’ll be helping out.”

            Ray frowned at Ryan, but Lindsay spoke before he could argue. “Are you going to live with us?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

            “Not yet, but maybe one day.” Ryan said, smiling at the little girl and sending her into the kitchen.

            “Ryan.” Ray frowned as Ryan helped him to stand.

            “I’m doing it.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s cheek. “Nothing you say can stop me. I make plenty.”

            Ray tried to argue all night, but gave up when Ryan carried him into his room once Lindsay was asleep and cuddled with him until they went to sleep. Nothing he could have said would have convinced Ryan to not help out.

            They moved in with Ryan a year later. What few possessions they had being transferred to the apartment. Ray never had to look at a club again, which he was glad for. He kept his other two jobs out of pride, he was always home when it counted so he never thought it was a problem.

The day they moved in was a happy one for all of them. Ryan was making Lindsey’s favorite meal, Ray sitting with her at the table to help her with homework.

            “Oh! Daddy!” Lindsey said excitedly, looking at Ryan and telling him about what had happened at school.

            Neither Ray nor Ryan heard her completely. They were completely shocked by the little girl’s choice of words. She had never called Ryan her father before.

            Ryan somehow managed to catch enough of Lindsey’s story to talk to her about it, a proud and giddy smile unable to leave his face. Ray smiled and watched them closely. He loved the both of them deeply and he couldn’t be happier.


	203. All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did he have to live so fucking far away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18lP9SYCt_E
> 
> Thank you for reading!

       Ray: _I live in New York, you?_

 __ Ryan groaned and glared at his computer. Skype was the only thing up, the message his friend and crush from x-box mocking him.

       Ryan: _I live in London, England._

 __ He sighed and leaned back. His father got a job working for the British branch of an American company. He had lived in England most of his life; he even had the accent.

       Ray: _Shit, really? How the fuck did we meet then?_

 __ Ryan chuckled and shook his head. He had met Ray through multiple games on x-box live. For three hours one night, they kept getting paired with each other for one on one matches in Halo. Before he turned off his game for the night, Ray had sent him a friend request and he accepted. They became friends over crackling headphones and competing in games.

       When Ryan had fallen in love, he had no idea.

       Ryan: _It’s only a five hour difference. Let’s be honest, neither of us sleep._

 __ Long gaming nights turned into just talking. Ryan sent Ray his Skype, this was the first time they saw each other’s faces. Both were relieved that the other was who they said they were. They talked until it was late on Ryan’s end and had to switch over to messaging to keep from waking his parents.

       Ray: _Still, all of the other assholes I’m friends with are from the States. This is pretty cool though. I’m glad we did meet._

 __ Ryan smiled and reread the message a few times. He considered his answer carefully, glancing at the acceptance letters he had gotten from American colleges. He was still an American citizen.

       Ryan: _I’m glad we met too. I’m actually thinking of going to a college in New York._

 __ Ray: _Shit, really? That would be fucking awesome!_

 __ Ryan smiled, picking up the exact letter he was thinking of. It wasn’t his first choice, but it was definitely the one his family could and would afford. He could go to any college in England, but he wanted to see the country he was born in.

       Ryan: _Really, are you close to RIT?_

 __ Ray: _Anything is closer than England, but yeah. I am. Fuck. This is cool, when would you come?_

 __ Ryan: _I’m almost done with school. My father said that if I’m serious about going to America, they would ship me off early to get settled in. Which means I would need some place to stay._

 __ Ray: _Holy fuck. You can totally stay here. My mom would fucking love that._

 __ Ryan: _I don’t want to impose._

 __ Granted, that had been his hope when he told Ray that. He wasn’t lying, his father really said that, but he really didn’t want to be a burden either.

       Ray: _Dude, it’d be fine. Let’s do it!_

 __ Ryan smiled and talked to his parents about it the next day. They were alright with him going to the college, but the fact that he had met Ray online made them nervous. To solve that issue, the next time Ryan called Ray, his parents sat in.

       Ray: _I just felt like I met my date’s parents._

 __ Ryan stared at the message in confused shock. It had gone well with his parents, they both trusted Ray with their son now.

       His fingers hovered uncertainly over his keyboard. Was that a joke or was he serious? It was impossible to tell over text.

       Ryan: _It wasn’t that bad, was it?_

 __ Ray: _No, your parents are actually pretty cool._

 __ Joke, right. Ryan tried to calm his pounding heart. Suddenly he was more nervous than excited that he was going to see Ray in person. He needed to keep his head.

       Ryan decided he hated planes, it was hell to ride one for nine hours. It was worse because he was alone. He didn’t leave his seat once out of nerves. He was grateful to stand once he was off the plane, getting his luggage. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Ray was waiting for him at the gate with a giant sign. The sight made him smile as he pulled his suitcase off of the belt.

       He followed the other passengers from his plane through the gate. He lucked out that the custom officers didn’t pull him aside. He walked through, laughing when he saw the massive sign being held up by two pairs of hands.

        _Welcome to America, Rye!_ Hovered above the crowd of people in blue and red ink. It looked like Ray and his mother took apart a cardboard box and wrote on it in giant sharpie. He walked toward the sign, laughing when Ray saw him and dropped his end of the sign to slam into him. They hugged tightly, smiling brightly at each other.

       Ray’s mother gathered up the sign and smiled at them. “Come on boys, let’s go home.”

       Ryan told them about the flight as they walked to their car. Ray told Ryan his plans for the summer which consisted mainly of video games and meeting the younger boy’s friends to play more games. Ryan couldn’t complain about that setup. He felt more than welcomed in Ray’s home. His mother was kind and Ray was ecstatic. Once Ryan was settled in their guest room, they sat on Ray’s bed and talked about everything and anything.

       “This is so much better than skype.” Ray said after a comfortable silence.

       “Oh yeah, I can actually see you. You aren’t just one giant pixel,” Ryan chuckled, watching Ray’s face in the wonderful quality of life. His eyes were more beautiful and his face far more handsome. His hair was darker and slightly messier. “You’re much more handsome.”

       Ray blushed and smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “You’re hot as fuck, to be fair.” He laughed, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket.

       Ryan chuckled and relaxed. He thought he would miss home, but he felt completely relaxed. As long as Ray was beside him.

       “Hey, Rye,” Ray said, scouting a bit closer to Ryan. “Your accent doesn’t suit you at all.”

       Ryan laughed and ruffled Ray’s hair, letting his arm rest behind him. “It doesn’t?”

       “No, you look like you’re from Georgia.” Ray laughed, leaning into the arm slightly around him.

       “Well, that’s where I was born,” Ryan shrugged, hesitantly wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist. He relaxed when Ray blushed and smiled, resting his hand on top of Ryan’s.

       “Wait, seriously? I thought you were born in England,” Ray said, leaning against Ryan.

       “Nope, I was born in Georgia then my dad got transferred to England,” Ryan explained, leaning his head against Ray’s.

       They talked quietly, leaning against each other. This was enough for them, for now. They wanted to know each other in person before leaping into anything. However, they were dating before the end of the summer.


	204. Candy Shop by 50 Cent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind woke him up randomly, but, then again, it always did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZKBa6bvUjo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray smiled at the warmth pressed into his back. Ryan’s arm was tight around his waist, their legs were tangled together. His breath was warm against his neck, the sheets wrapped around them.

            Ryan was still fast asleep. Granted, it was three in the morning. Ray had slept only for two hours before waking up for no apparent reason. He had given up trying to sleep after thirty minutes of restless thought.

            He tried to slip out of bed to let Ryan sleep, but the older man just held him tighter. Ray decided that he was content to just lay there, his back pressed to Ryan’s chest. He daydreamed fond memories to pass the time.

            Sometimes a laugh would bubble in the back of his throat when he remembered a date with Ryan to a horrible movie, just to mock it. He would tear up at a romantic memory, thanking whatever was listening that he and Ryan fell in love. He carefully considered each memory, trying to pick out every detail. They meant the world to him.

            Ryan pressed closer to him, the older man mumbling in his sleep. Ray frowned and struggled to turn around to face him. Ryan’s brow was furrowed, his eyes squeezed shut. His lips were pulled back in a grimace or scowl, Ray wasn’t really sure which.

            His arms tightened even more around him, trapping his arms between their chests. His legs twitched and Ray could feel his heart racing. It was very rare that Ryan had nightmares. Most of the time he didn’t remember his dreams at all.

            Ray wiggled until his arms were free, pulling himself up to hug Ryan’s head to his chest. “Shhh, Rye. It’s alright,” He whispered into blond hair as Ryan’s grip on him tightened further. He nuzzled his head into Ray’s chest, his heartbeat slowing slightly.

            Ray kissed his head, carding his fingers through his hair. He organized the mess of strands, humming quietly. He doubted that Ryan could hear him, but he could feel the vibrations rumbling through his chest.

            Ryan slowly relaxed, his grip loosening. Ray chuckled when they was a faint smile on Ryan’s face. He rest his chin on Ryan’s head and sighed. He wasn’t any more tired, if anything, he was more awake now.

            Ryan stirred and Ray frowned, was the nightmare not over? He looked down, chuckling when Ryan’s eyes cracked open.

            “Ray?” Ryan slurred, voice heavy with sleep.

            “Go back to sleep, Rye,” Ray soothed, kissing his forehead. “It’s alright.”

            “Why are you awake?” Ryan insisted, eyes blinking open. He still looked tired but he sounded more awake now.

            “Couldn’t sleep, nothing unusual,” Ray said softly, running his fingers through his hair. “Don’t worry.”

            Ryan grunted, not moving for a moment. Ray thought he was going back to sleep until he was pulled into a slow kiss. He happily kissed Ryan back, gasping when hands squeezed his ass.

            “Rye,” Ray panted when they parted, Ryan instantly kissing his neck.

            “It’ll help you sleep.” Ryan chuckled, much more awake.

            Ray snorted and pulled Ryan into another kiss, shivering as Ryan’s hands slid up his shirt. Ryan moved Ray to lay flat, straddling his hips. They both moaned when Ray bucked his hips up and their growing erections rubbed together.

            “What’s the plan here?” Ray asked, tugging gently at Ryan’s hair as the older man kissed and nipped his neck.

            “I’m pretty sure that’s obvious.” Ryan chuckled, slipping his hand past his boxers and taking him into his hand.

            Ray gasped and moaned, bucking up into his hand. “I mean, did you wake up horny?” He managed out after a moment.

            “No, but I know you pretty much pass out after we have sex,” Ryan chuckled, sliding Ray’s boxers off and tossing them aside. “And it’s a thank you for helping with my nightmare.”

            “If this is the thanks I get, have more of those,” Ray moaned, pulling Ryan into another kiss.


	205. Ghost by Mystery Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was just his luck. He never had good luck, from the day he was born to parents who could both see ghosts. He was used to ghosts by now, they weren’t very scary after the first time they walked around in the attic, much less the tenth time. He was tired of dealing with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND GHOSTS.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80SKuF9wX2M
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Maybe it was just his luck. He never had good luck, from the day he was born to parents who could both see ghosts. He was used to ghosts by now, they weren’t very scary after the first time they walked around in the attic, much less the tenth time. He was tired of dealing with them.

            Things had always gone bump in the night for him. It never really bothered him, but he really wished that, just for once, he could be free from ghosts.

            Oh no. He couldn’t have that. His apartment was so nice and well-priced. Guess he knew why now. Of course it was haunted. It had to be. It was just Ray’s luck.

            He had the apartment now, he couldn’t just leave. He actually rather liked it. He had dealt with ghosts all his life, he could live with this one. No big deal. He was sleeping on his couch, having taken all day just to move his boxes and furniture up three flights of stairs. That was when he realized the apartment was haunted.

Things were moving and woke him up. He peaked over the back of the couch to see a fuzzy person inspecting his boxes. He groaned loud and long, the ghost disappearing. He could handle this. He went back to sleep, ignoring the rustle of boxes.

            When he woke up in the morning, he was surprised to find that all of his kitchen boxes were empty and his things were put away into the cupboards. He didn’t mind the organization and smiled slightly. He could definitely get behind a helpful ghost.

            Sadly, he needed to go get breakfast if he wanted to eat. He didn’t have any food yet, figured he would go once he was finished unpacking. He turned away from his cupboards to come face to face with the ghost.

            It was a man, a very handsome one. He was well built and had a gentle face. Except for the blood covering his clothes, he looked pretty normal. He was the same blue glow most ghosts were to Ray. He was watching Ray closely, a nervous look in his eyes. He was floating from side to side and Ray figured that if he could see his legs he would be shifting from foot to foot.

            “Hey, thanks for helping out,” Ray said, having not even jumped at the ghost’s appearance. He smiled up at the ghost. “I’m going to get breakfast then I’ll be back.”

            The ghost stared at him shocked before smiling and nodding. He disappeared and Ray chuckled. He changed into the clothes that he had in his backpack and left to go to his usual diner to eat.

            When he returned, the ghost had moved the couch and had sorted all of the boxes. His bedroom things were already in the room, the living room boxes moved as well. Even the boxes for the bathroom were neatly stacked in front of the door.

            “You didn’t have to do that,” He called into apartment, toeing his shoes off and entering the living room. The ghost had his gaming systems laid out and was staring at them curiously. “Hey, what’s your name?”

            The ghost looked up and smiled at Ray, disappearing for a moment to appear in front of him. He held his hand out and his mouth moved, but Ray couldn’t hear him.

            “Damn, I can’t hear you,” Ray sighed, awkwardly taking the ghosts hand. His fingers slid into the ghost’s palm but they managed a hand shake somehow.

            The ghost frowned and looked around. He snapped his fingers, soundlessly, and disappeared. Ray shook his head with an amused smile, walking over to his TV and games. The TV was already on its stand and Ray didn’t mind where it was. All of his big furniture was moved into good positions.

            He kneeled down to organize his consoles, jumping when a small white board was thrust into his face. He looked up at the ghost who was smiling sheepishly at him.

            _My name’s Ryan. Sorry I just moved things into how I liked it. I’ll help you move them if you want._ Was written on the whiteboard in red ink.

            “Well, Ryan.” Ray smiled, holding the whiteboard out to the ghost. “I like where you put everything, thank you.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, erasing the board and writing on it again. _I found this in one of your kitchen boxes, do you mind if I keep using it?_ He asked.

            “Nah, its fine. Go ahead.” Ray chuckled, pointing to the other boxes still in the room. “Can you put my games on the bookshelf?”

            _Of course!_ Ryan smiled excitedly, placing the board on the coffee table before disappearing.

            With Ryan’s help, Ray was able to unpack in record time. He chose to order pizza and show Ryan what his consoles were since the ghost was curious. Ray asked Ryan questions when the pizza came.

            _I don’t remember how I died. I just remember waking up in a lot of pain and then I was watching the police carry my body out of the apartment._ Ryan told Ray, a sad frown on his face. _I think I was sleeping._

“That really sucks,” Ray said, finishing his third slice and debating on starting a forth. “When did you die?”

            _Well I moved into the building when it was built in nineteen fifty._ Ryan wrote. _I was in here for three years I think._

Ray nodded and looked Ryan over. He seemed to have knowledge of technology, stating that he remembered another resident of the apartment playing one of the first game consoles. He looked like he was from the nineteen fifties, white shirt covered in blood and suspenders ripped in a few places.

            “What happened to the last person who lived here?” Ray asked, something not settling right with him.

            _Since I’ve been here, the living resident has always been carried out of here in a body bag._ Ryan looked at Ray gravely over the white board. _They spend three years here. I seem to be the only one who turned into a ghost._

Ray frowned, something clicking in his head. He glanced at the bedroom and the sinking feeling he had every time he entered it hit him. Ryan had refused to leave his side for anything when Ray was in there. “Is there something in the room?” He asked, looking back at Ryan.

            _I don’t know._ Ryan wrote, shimmering slightly. _I think there is._

Ray frowned and looked back at the bedroom. He gasped and fell through Ryan when he saw that the door was open and a shadowy figure with red eyes stood in the doorway. Ryan looked panicked, trying to touch Ray.

            His heart was beating a mile a minute, looking back at the room, the figure gone and the door closed. He looked up at Ryan and frowned. “I think I’m going to sleep on the couch,” He said. Ryan frowned worriedly, but nodded in understanding. Ray fell asleep to Ryan smiling reassuringly at him, standing over him protectively. Strangely enough, that was enough to calm  his unsettled mind. Ryan would try his hardest to keep him safe, that much he trusted.

            Other than the angry spirit in his bedroom, and the fact that he never used his bedroom, Ray liked his new apartment. Ryan was great company, even if they could only communicate through the white board. Granted, Ray had woken up more than once to the whiteboard on his face with a list of things he needed to do that day.

            When Michael and Gavin came over, Ryan stayed to himself, except to scare the shit out of Gavin. Even when his friends slept over, Ray refused to use his room. Michael thought he was being a baby about it, but he rather liked living.

            Every night, without fail, Ray fell asleep to Ryan standing over him and smiling at him. Sometimes he felt a cool breeze running through his hair and leaned into the feeling. He rarely saw the angry spirit, but every time he did, it was a little bit further out of the bedroom.

            Ray knew he should have left. It wasn’t worth risking an angry ghost. Once his lease was up, he should have left and find someplace else, but he didn’t. He wanted to stay with Ryan. He had tried to find a way for Ryan to leave the house and travel with him, but all attempts had failed.

            Ryan told Ray a few times that he should leave before the three years was up. Something bad would happen when they were finished. Ray just smiled at him and never answered his pleas. He liked living there and talking to Ryan. He didn’t mind sleeping on his couch, it was surprisingly comfortable.

            Exactly three years after he moved in, the apartment felt horrible. He saw the red eyed ghost everywhere. Ryan was constantly on edge, his writing illegible at times. Ray knew if he didn’t sleep somewhere else that night, he wouldn’t be waking up in the morning.

            Luckily for him, Michael invited him to his apartment for a game night. Ryan gave him a terrified look as he stood, holding the door handle.

            _If you come back and I’m not here. I just want you to know that I’m really happy I met you._ Ryan’s board was shaking in his shimmering hands. _Thank you._

Ray nearly stayed right then, but Ryan nearly forced him out of the apartment. Ray spent the night at Michael’s unable to sleep without Ryan’s presence beside him. He rushed home the next morning, throwing the door open.

            The red eyes ghost was waiting for him. He didn’t stand a chance. Giant claws dug into his skin and all he saw was red as he dropped to the floor. Ryan was screaming his name and he could almost hear it.

            He closed his eyes and the world turned to nothing. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing over his body, Ryan kneeling over him.

            “W-what?” He gasped, stumbling back.

            Ryan’s head snapped up and his eyes went wide. “Ray!” He shouted, tackling him to the ground. His voice sounded just like Ray dreamed it would.

            “R-Ryan? What happened?” Ray said, holding onto Ryan tightly.

            “It killed you.” Ryan sobbed, holding him tighter. “I tried to stop it. It nearly tore me apart.”

            Ray felt strange, he knew he was feeling without actually feeling. His hands were shimmering instead of shaking. He was a ghost. He was dead. “Fuck.” He gasped.

            Ryan held onto Ray tightly as they watched the landlord find his body and call the police. He was carried out in a body bag. Michael and Gavin came to the apartment sobbing. They took anything Ray had valued and had movers remove the rest.

            Ray felt empty. Completely lost. His friends couldn’t see him and sometimes Ryan couldn’t if he was drifting too much. Ryan kept him grounded, kept him same. He rocked him gently when he cried without tears. He kissed his head and told him that everything would be alright.

            Ryan was the only thing that felt real to him. His skin and clothes were real under his fingers. Any feelings he had toward Ryan he could feel in his chest. He clung to those things, to keep his mind together.

            The evil spirit didn’t reappear until the landlord showed another poor sap the room. The bedroom door swung open and Ray and Ryan watched with tired eyes as the evil spirit hovered around the two living people. They couldn’t do anything, it was better not to get involved. They both hated that thing, neither could rest until it was gone. As people came and went, they went unnoticed, messing with those living in their apartment.

            Nothing was more important to them than making sure the other was alright. The night they kissed was the night the evil ghost went on a rampage and tried to tear them apart. They always survived, they always stayed together.

            When a psychic moved in, they decided it was time to move on. The women was kind to them, banishing the evil spirit from the apartment.

            They stared wide eyed as the bedroom door was filled with a bright light. Ryan was drawn to it first, pausing just outside the door to hold his hand out to Ray. Without hesitation, Ray took Ryan’s hand and they went into the light. 


	206. Lurk by The Neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ray was having a nightmare, he was probably seeing the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfd7uYsKlBo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan drove in silence, not even the radio was on. Ray was fast asleep in the passenger seat, his DS dangling from his fingers. Ryan was still wearing his skull mask, relaxed in the driver’s seat. He never removed the mask unless he knew for sure that it was just him and Ray alone.

            Ray shifted in his seat, frowning in his sleep. Ryan glanced at him and gently took his hand. Ray clung to his fingers, squeezing tightly with fear he was keeping out of his face, even while asleep. Ryan didn’t normally show any emotion or love for Ray when people could see, but he couldn’t bring himself to let Ray face a nightmare alone.

            He focused back on the road and watched scenery and cars pass. They were driving away from Los Santos. Geoff gave them all a vacation after an extremely successful heist. Ray wanted to leave the city for a while and Ryan didn’t care what they did. Ray had dragged him to the car and told him to drive until they were tired of sitting. Since the both of them had spent five days in a gaming marathon before, they could go pretty far.

            Ray gasped awake, nearly smacking his head on the dashboard. Ryan frowned and let Ray nearly break his fingers with how hard he was holding onto him. Ray panted and rest his head against the gray dash, covering his head with his free hand, DS dropped to the ground.

            Ryan didn’t say anything, just continued to drive, glancing at Ray worriedly. Ray took long, deep breaths and eventually sat up, wiping sweat from his forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He was still tense, fingers tight around Ryan’s hand. Ryan didn’t ask. Ray would tell him when he was ready, if he told him at all. Sometimes a dream was just so awful that neither wanted to relive it.

            “Get off this highway,” Ray said suddenly. Ryan frowned and glanced at him curiously before taking the exit to a different highway heading north.

            Ray relaxed once Ryan moved, loosening his grip on Ryan’s hand. He intertwined their fingers and glanced the highway that they were just on. “Watch,” He said, his voice sad.

            Ryan frowned and glanced at the overpass they were almost on in the rear view mirror. He tensed when an explosion rocked the ground, the overpass covered in fire. Ray sighed beside him and Ryan focused on driving again as people pulled over to look at the billowing smoke.

            “What happened?” Ryan asked, squeezing Ray’s hand. “Was that what you dreamed?”

            “Car bomb on the red car that was next to us,” Ray sighed, closing his eyes again. “Yeah, it was going to launch our car over the side.”

            Ryan nodded and continued driving. Ray would randomly have these dreams about the near future. Multiple times he had saved the crew from an attack from rival gang members. He would shoot upright in their bed and shout for everyone to get their guns. The moment everyone was awake and armed, their door would be busted down.

            He only had those dreams when danger was coming to them. He never saw far into the future, just enough to save their lives. The dreams always left him more exhausted than when he went to sleep or made him unable to sleep. Ray barely slept to begin with.

            Ryan decided to stop for the night once the sun went down. Ray didn’t argue with him when he stopped at an expensive hotel and got them a room. Everyone was too terrified of Ryan in his mask to question them.

            Once they were in the room, Ryan checked every inch of the room for cameras or peep holes. When he didn’t find anything, he pulled the mask off and smiled softly at Ray. The younger man had stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Ryan to finish his search. He smiled back at Ryan, laughing tiredly when Ryan scooped him up into his arms. Ryan pressed warm kisses to Ray’s face, making the younger man relax and smile. Ryan out of the mask was a very different man than the one in the mask.

            Ryan as affectionate and loving, holding Ray tightly every chance he got. Respectful and kind. The mask was hard and tense, never giving anything away. Ray held onto Ryan and nuzzled his head into his neck. Ryan set him down and kissed his temple. “Feeling okay?” He asked, squeezing him gently.

            Ray nodded and Ryan sat, pulling Ray into his lap. The younger man snuggled into his chest and took multiple deep breaths. “I felt it,” He whispered.

            “Felt what?” Ryan asked, rubbing his back. Ray burrowed more into his chest and he frowned.

            “I felt the explosion. I felt us crashing onto the ground,” Ray said, closing his eyes and curling his fingers into Ryan’s jacket. “I’m just a bit out of it.”

            “It’s alright,” Ryan soothed, kicking his shoes off and pulling Ray’s off before laying down on the bed, curling protectively around Ray. “Just sleep now, my rose.”

            Ray nodded and fell asleep pretty quickly. Ryan stayed awake and gently carded his fingers through Ray’s hair. If it was a car bomb, then that wasn’t an accident. Someone was either after the guy in the car that blew up, or they were after them. It was probably safe to assume that it was them.

            Ray tensed in his arms and he scowled, grabbing his mask from where it was resting on the bed. He pulled it on and held Ray tighter. He struggled in his grip, whimpering in his sleep.

            “Shhh, my rose.” Ryan sighed, pulling away from Ray and pulling the mask up a bit to kiss his head. “I’ll get rid of them.”

            Ryan slid out of their room without making a sound. The motel was open, all of the rooms leading outside. It was a common brand in the area and expensive for being a favorite of stars. They were on the second floor, overlooking the parking lot.

            Ryan scanned the cars in the lot, eyes falling on a black van sitting right in front of their room. The man in the driver’s seat was looking right at him. He glared at the man, not bothering with the stairs.

            He easily jumped over the railing and onto the hood of the car. The driver jumped, looking at him in shock and fear. Ryan looked behind the driver and saw three men covered in riot gear and heavily armed.

            Ryan smiled behind the mask and stood. He kicked the windshield twice before breaking it in. The driver was shouting into the back and there were guns being aimed at him. Ryan grabbed the driver, ripping the AK hanging from his hands.

            The three men in the back were aiming their guns, but looked unsure if they should fire. Two of them were glancing at the driver who was struggling in Ryan’s grip. The third was looking at Ryan with a mix of determination and fear. Ryan shot him first, landing two shots past the helmet he wore.

            The driver cursed, the other two men tensing in fear and looking more lost. Ryan chuckled darkly, pressing the barrel to the driver’s temple and firing. He dropped the body and shot the other two men before they could scramble out of the car. Ryan shook his head and got off the car. He walked back to their room, pulling his mask off once the door was closed. Ray was still asleep, curled up in the spot Ryan had left. The older man chuckled and took his jacket and shoes off.

            He figured out a few years ago that if he noticed Ray was having a nightmare, he might be seeing the future. If he searched for the cause and stopped it soon enough, Ray would stop dreaming and sleep peacefully. It was a small gift he could give Ray when he could. The younger man needed his sleep and Ryan was happy to give it to him.

            Sighing, Ryan slid into the bed behind Ray and pulled him close to his chest. Ray instantly turned in his sleep and pressed his head onto Ryan’s chest. The older man chuckled, setting his mask next to them on the bed, just in case he needed it.


	207. A Little Death by The Neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan always had a soft spot for small furry creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHeN3RXvCxg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched the cops run past the mouth of the alley, a smile hiding behind his mask. These police were worthless; they couldn’t do anything, but run around and spit shit. The heist had gone better than they thought it would since Gavin had planned it. Losing the police had been a little harder than they hoped it would be, but the other voices crackling in his ear told him that they had just lost their heat.

            “You there, Rye?” Ray’s voice was the loudest to him, even if the younger man was really quiet.

            “Yeah, I’m heading to the meeting point now.” Ryan huffed, standing from where he was crouched behind a dumpster. As he turned to walk further into the alley, a small noise caught his attention.

            Freezing where he stood, he glanced around. It was a tiny squeaking noise, getting louder and then fading out again. He saw some newspapers rustling and kneeled down. A tiny cat with bright red eyes and floppy white ears poked out from under the newspaper. Tiny white paws tested the ground in front of the kitten.

            Ryan’s heart melted and he gave a tiny ‘aw’ at the sight of the kitten. He pulled his bloody gloves off his fingers and held them out to the kitten. Red eyes scanned him skeptically; pink nose sniffing his fingers.

            The kitten pawed at his hand, meowing again. Ryan chuckled and set his hand on the ground. The kitten meowed and slunk out from under the newspapers. It curled up on Ryan’s hand, rubbing its head against his thumb.

            Ryan slowly stood and cradled the kitten close. He started down the alleyway, wasting enough time getting to his crew. The kitten was a little bigger than his hand, white fur gray with dirt. Her – Ryan checked as he walked – left ear was clipped and her tail was a short nub, green with infection. Someone had to have cut it off.

            Before he entered a crowded street, he tucked the kitten into his jacket and stole a motorcycle. He felt a fuzzy head bump against his head and looked down. The kitten was poking her head out of his jacket, her body in one of his inside pockets. Chuckling, he got onto the bike and drove slowly. The others were wondering where he was, but only Ray caught the sound of the kitten meowing. The sniper started cracking up and the others were completely lost. Ryan just smiled and climbed to the top of Chilliad.

            Once at the top, his friends were hanging around their stolen copter. Jack was sitting sideways in the pilot’s seat, the door open. Geoff was sitting in the back with Gavin, their duffle of money behind them. Michael was leaning against the copter and Ray was walking toward him.

            Without having to say anything, Ryan opened his jacket and Ray took the kitten. Ray chuckled, pulling her close to his chest and looking her over. She meowed and bumped her head against Ray’s, making the sniper chuckle.

            “Where did you find him?” Ray asked, walking back toward the copter, rubbing the kitten’s head.

            “ _She_ was under some newspapers,” Ryan said, smiling at how cute both the kitten and Ray were.

            Geoff snorted and rolled his eyes. “Another cat? You’re not going to keep this one, are you?”

            “It’ll go into the shelter like the others,” Jack snorted, settling into the pilot's seat and starting the copter up.

            “I donno, she’s really cute,” Ray chuckled, climbing in. “And albino.”

            “Oh fuck no.” Michael laughed, settling next to Gavin in the copter as Geoff shook his head and joined Jack in the cockpit.

            “She’s so pretty!” Gavin cooed, the kitten swiping her paws at his nose.

            Ryan chuckled and settled next to Ray, wrapping his arm around the younger man’s waist. “We’ll have to get her cleaned up,” He said, smiling when the kitten meowed happily at him, purring loudly.

            “We should name her!” Gavin said, bouncing where he was sitting.

            Geoff groaned and looked back at them as the copter took off. “Name it and you’ll get attached!”

            “Rose,” Ray shrugged, letting the kitten crawl from his arms to Ryan’s.

            “Rose?” Michael snorted and Geoff groaned.

            “Yeah, cause her eyes are red.” Ray shrugged, smiling fondly at Ryan petting the kitten gently. She didn’t seem at all afraid of his skull mask.

            The others laughed and let it be. The kitten was staying now, it was an unspoken agreement. Gavin tried multiple times to pick Rose up or pet her, each time the kitten swatted at his fingers.

            “She must think you’re a bird,” Michael snorted, laughing when Gavin squawked.

            Ryan shook his head and looked Rose over for any bad wounds. She had fleas, needed a warm bath, and medicine for her tail. Other than that, she seemed pretty healthy.

            “We should take her to a vet,” Ray said, leaning into Ryan and petting Rose’s head with one finger. She meowed and trapped his finger with her paws, licking his finger tip. Ray laughed and smiled at the kitten.

            “We will when we get her a bath,” Ryan chuckled, pulling his mask up and smiling at how adorable this was. These two were going to kill him. “She’s healthy except for her tail.”

            “Someone cut it off?” Ray asked, looking at her tail as he scratched her stomach. “That’s awful.”

            “People are awful.” Ryan sighed, smiling at Ray and kissing his forehead.

            Ray smiled up at Ryan, kissing his cheek before laughing and wiping the face paint off his lips. Ryan chuckled and looked back down at Rose. The kitten meowed at him, rubbing her head against his arm.

            Once they were in the penthouse, Ryan went straight to the kitchen. He ran the water to get it warm, smiling when Ray came in with a first aid kit, washcloth, and towel. It took them an hour to clean Rose up, only because the kitten didn’t like baths.

            Ray had her bundled up in the towel, petting her head to keep her calm while Ryan looked at her tail. He frowned at how infected it was. “We’ll have to go to the vet.” He sighed in defeat, standing. “Let me clean my face and we’ll go.”

            Ray nodded and pulled Rose out of the blanket. Ryan went to their room and into their bathroom. He washed his face and changed into less bloody clothes. There was a big patch of dried blood on the hem of his new shirt, but he could play it off as something else.

            “Rye! Look!” Ray laughed, coming into their room. Rose was perched happily on his shoulders, rubbing her head against Ray’s. “She just did this on her own!”

            Ryan laughed and pet Rose’s head, pecking Ray on the lips. “Do you want to change before we go?” He asked, glancing Ray over for blood that was or was not his own. He was relieved when he didn’t see any.

            “No, I’m good. Let’s go,” Ray smiled heading out of their room. Ryan followed after him, waving to the others as they left.

            There was a vet not far from their penthouse. Ryan often dropped off the abandoned animals he found there. Sometimes he would visit them before they were adopted. The receptionist smiled brightly at them when they entered.

            “Dropping another one off?” She asked Ryan, standing and holding her fingers out to Rose, who hadn’t left Ray’s shoulder.

            “We’re actually keeping this one,” Ryan smiled, shaking his head when Rose let her pet her. “Looks like she just doesn’t like Gavin.”

            Ray laughed and the receptionist rolled her eyes. “None of the animals do.” She chuckled. She had started dating Gavin not long ago. Ryan had brought him along once to visit and as she said, none of the animals liked him. The Brit did strike gold in asking the women out, however.

            “I’ll let the vet know you’re here,” The women smiled at them, picking up the phone on her desk and pressing a number. She waited for a moment before telling the vet that Ryan and Ray were there.

            “Thanks, Meg,” Ryan said once she hung up. She nodded and told them it would only be a moment.

            They sat on the chairs littered around the room. Rose moved from Ray’s shoulders to Ryan’s and meowed loudly at them. Ray laughed and leaned against Ryan, watching Rose smack Ryan’s face with her soft paws.

            Ryan snorted and smiled, rubbing the cats head before wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist. They, thankfully, didn’t have to wait long. The vet saw them and had to cut the infection off of her tail.

            “It’s gangrene,” The vet sighed, shaking his head. “We’ll have to cut off the infected parts, but she’ll be fine.”

            Ryan nodded, petting Rose’s head. Ray looked more than a bit worried, but he didn’t say anything. They were allowed to stay in the room as the vet gave Rose a flea bath then sedated her and carefully cut her tail until it was a smaller nub.

            Once he was finished, they waited for her to wake up. She acted slightly drunk, wobbling where she stood. Ray smiled and picked her up gently. Ryan chuckled, watching Ray kiss Rose’s head and keep her close to his chest. The vet gave them flea medicine to continue using on her, especially if she had any access outside. They paid and walked back to the penthouse, Rose fast asleep in Ray’s arms.

            Rose fit in nearly too well with them. She was a good amount mischievous and asshole. She was also sweet and even warmed up to Gavin after a while. The Brit was beside himself with joy when he was chosen to be her bed when they were all watching TV.

            She was slightly spoiled with good food and plenty of toys. She mainly slept in Ray and Ryan’s room, on the cat tower in the corner. She liked to ride around on everyone’s shoulders, especially Geoff’s.

            More than once, Geoff would stand shoulder to shoulder to someone and convince Rose to switch shoulders so he could go to the bathroom. Jack just loved the cat, playing with her every time she brought a toy up to him.

            Michael acted like he tolerated her, but he loved the cat to pieces. He was the one to bring her new toys more often than not. That was how he met Lindsey, she worked at the pet store and grew curious of the cat that could make someone who seemed to angry so soft. She also really liked cats.

            Her favorites were Ray and Ryan, however. She would sleep in Ryan’s mask at times, or sometimes bring it to him. She preferred to sleep on Ray if he was sitting on the couch. More than once they found him sleeping, sprawled out on couch with Rose on his chest.

            Just seeing Ray and Rose together killed Ryan with cuteness, every time. He would wrap his arms around Ray and be ten times more affectionate with the younger man in front of the others. Normally, they would save those things for private, but Ryan couldn’t contain himself when they were just being so cute.

            The only time any of them were every annoyed with Rose was when she decided to somehow slip into their rooms while they were with their significant others. Michael would walk out of his room, naked and Lindsey calling after him to let her stay. He would drop her on someone then slam their door closed.

            Meg and Gavin didn’t care until the one time Rose sat on Gavin’s head in the middle of it. Geoff and Jack learned to keep their doors locked rather quickly, no one knew exactly what happened but Caiti and Griffon would crack up every time it was brought up.

            She was worse with Ray and Ryan. Sometimes she would leave them be and others she wouldn’t stop meowing at their door. The other’s made the joke that it was like hearing parents bang in the other room. Ray just figured out to throw a toy in someone else’s room and close the door until they were done. The others let it happen because they did not need to know when Ray and Ryan were going at it.


	208. Souls 4 Sale by Simon Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan sold souls and hearts in the Time-Still Bazaar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJfmC7quqrM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Souls for sale!” Ryan shouted into the crowd of wizards and witches. “Hearts and souls!”

            A women stopped as she was walking and looked at him skeptically. He was surrounded by jars. Some glow faint colors while others were filled with a clear gel, floating human hearts in their centers.

            Ryan smiled at the women and gestured to the jars around him. His blue irises glowed bright against the black whites of his eyes. His maroon horns just barely poked out from his blond hair. His tail of the same color, swished eagerly behind him.

            “Interested?” He asked the women as she approached his booth. Starting a shop in the middle of the Time-Still bazaar was the best idea he ever had. Wizards and witches need hearts and souls for the worst spells. “No need for a deal with a devil here.”

            The women hummed her interest, looking over the children’s hearts he had lined up on his front table. She was wearing a plain white shirt, a blood red skirt long enough to hide her feet. She was wearing a brown cloak with the hood up to hide her jet black hair.

            “How much for each?” She asked in old English. Ryan smiled and pointed to the eight jars lined up. “Adult hearts are twenty blood coins,” He tapped the biggest jar, “Teenager is ten.” He placed his finger on the medium jar next to the large jar. “And a child’s depends on level of innocence.” He placed two fingers on the two smallest jars. “Innocent is ten and just a normal one is five.”

            The women nodded, looking over the jars. The adult heart was a brown-red color while the teenager heart was more red than brown. The innocent child heart was bright red with no brown, it looked nearly ready to pound in a chest again. The normal heart looked like the teenager’s.

            “I’ll take two innocent children hearts,” The women said, smiling politely at Ryan.

            The demon nodded, pulling two such hearts off of a shelf to his right and set them down in front of the women. “That’s twenty blood coins.”

            The women pulled a small coin purse from her waist and counted out the coins. She handed the money to Ryan before taking her hearts and moving on.

            Ryan smiled crookedly, dropping the coins into a bucket of money at his feet. The bazaar was in between time and space. Only wizards and witches could enter the bazaar, searching for ingredients for spells and other magical goods. Everyone could understand everyone else there. Anyone from any time could interact.

            Ryan made his living taking hearts and souls from humans. Normally witches and wizards had to make a deal with a devil to get the hearts and souls they needed. Ryan had pointed out to Satan that they could make a lot of money offering to sell hearts and souls. Geoff gave Ryan the right to sell them without making a deal.

            They split the money earned fifty-fifty which was perfect for Ryan. Blood coins could turn into any currency in the human world and were extremely valuable. They could only be gained at the bazaar.

            Geoff just liked the money, but Ryan used the money to maintain an apartment in the human world. He chose his favorite time period and just stayed in an apartment. He liked living in the human world, interacting with humans and watching them. Geoff thought he was strange, but he was happy.

            He lived in the Victorian era sometimes and others in the age of videogames. He had been living in the Victorian era recently. His gray tail coat fit snug over his grey vest and white shirt. His grey pants and shiny black shoes were always dust free. His silver pocket watched weighed heavily in his pocket, no longer ticking since he was beyond time.

            He called out into the crowds again, offering hearts and souls. He smiled at a face he recognized in the crowd. The reason he was staying in the Victorian era, a young man with bright brown eyes and messy black hair. He was wearing a red vest over a white shirt, black pants and shoes dusty from the bazaar’s dirt ground.

            “Hey!” Ray laughed, fighting the crowd and making it over to Ryan’s booth. The young man had moved in next to Ryan. They had few conversations at first, then Ray nearly blew himself up with a spell. Ryan had rushed over with curiosity he played off as concern. When Ray opened the door, he saw the mess of green goo that was the result of the spell and started to laugh.

            Ray had panicked, trying to cover up his magic with half sentences and panicked words. Ryan had laughed so hard that his guise dropped and when he finally looked at Ray, the younger man’s eyes were wide and afraid, eyes focused on Ryan’s horns and cat-like tail.

            Ray dragged Ryan into the apartment and they started to talk. Ryan calmed Ray’s fears; he wasn’t a normal demon and would not hurt him. Ray explained that he had been trying to create a spell to instantly make flowers grow. Since then, Ryan helped Ray with his spells and sometimes Ray would come to Ryan’s apartment just to talk.

            He hated to admit it, but he was completely taken with the wizard. “Hey Ray,” He chuckled, tail wrapping and unwrapping from around his leg. “What are you looking for? You rarely come to the bazaar.”

            “I was looking for you, actually,” Ray chuckled nervously. “I need a soul.”

            Ryan frowned and raised an eyebrow. “Why do you need one?” He asked. Dealing with hearts and souls was a dangerous business. That was why it was originally made so that someone would have to make a deal with a devil to get what they needed. The magic community had made some of the spells safer, but not all.

            “There’s a spell I want to try,” Ray said nervously, glancing at the jars lining Ryan’s booth. “And I need an adult soul.”

            “What spell?” Ryan asked, resisting the urge to hide all of his adult soul jars and pretend he didn’t have any. Ray could be killed trying to work with a soul.

            “It’s one of the safe spells,” Ray laughed awkwardly, looking at Ryan’s forehead instead of his eyes.

            “You’re lying.” Ryan huffed, narrowing his eyes. “What spell?” He normally wouldn’t care, but he couldn’t save Ray if he died. All he could do was capture his soul and keep it close to him. He could turn the young man into a demon, but the only way to do that was to become mates for life and he doubted Ray wanted that.

            Ray sighed and his eyes focused on a jar. “Don’t worry about it, Rye. I just need one.”

            “I’m not giving you one until you tell me.” Ryan insisted, folding his arms. Even then, he doubt he would give Ray one. He couldn’t begin to think of what spell Ray would want to try. He was a small time wizard, unable to perform many spells that required a soul. Ray huffed and fidgeted nervously. He was coming up with a lie, Ryan could see it in his eyes. He sighed and let his arms drop. “I just don’t want you to die,” He said, smiling sheepishly when Ray looked at him wide eyed. “I do care, you know.”

            Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times before smiling at Ryan. “I’ll be alright Ryan. I promise. This spell can’t kill me,” He said, eyes meeting Ryan’s finally. Ryan sighed and nodded. He took a jar from his shelves, his most pure adult soul. Souls were harder to price, it depended on how good the person was in life. This soul would cost one thousand blood coins which was far more than anyone wanted to spend.

            He placed the soul in front of Ray, the wizard clearly unsure of it’s worth. “Ten blood coins,” Ryan said gently, smiling at Ray. He knew the young man would refuse not paying.

            Ray smiled and dug the coins out, handing them to Ryan. “Thank you, Rye,” Ray said, picking up his soul and scurrying off toward the gate. The gate would return him to his proper time without him having to do anything. He would step back into his apartment from his mirror which was the most commonly used door to the bazaar.

            Ryan watched him run off with a worried frown. He decided to pack up early and return to the Victorian era to make sure Ray was alright. Once his booth was closed up, wooden gates over the open space magically lock to keep anyone from stealing from him. He walked up to the gate and went over to the black wood doorway, glowing purple runes carved into the wood.

            He placed his hand on the wood and softly spoke what apartment he wanted the gate to take him too. He moved away from the gate and entered the soft purple light filling the square gate. He emerged back in his apartment in the Victorian era.

            He sighed and set his bucket of money on the ground before rushing out of the room. He went to Ray’s door and knocked hard. He started to panic when he didn’t get an answer. He felt Ray’s presence in the room, but it felt strange, inhuman.

            Ryan backed up a bit and busted down the door. He stumbled into the apartment, eyes landing on Ray laying curled up in the middle of a circle. The jar Ryan had given him was shattered next to him, the soul gone.

            Ryan rushed to Ray’s side, gently shaking the young man’s shoulders. “Ray, hey.” He frowned, Ray was pale and completely unconscious. Ryan looked around at the circle surrounding them, he didn’t recognize it. He knew that part of the circle was to summon a demon, but he couldn’t make out the rest.

            Ignoring the circle for now, Ryan picked Ray up bridal style and took the younger man to his apartment. He laid Ray on the bed and placed his hand over his forehead. He was cold, almost like he was dead, but his heart was beating healthy in his chest. His chest was moving up and down gently so he was breathing.

            Ryan frowned and gently carded his fingers through Ray’s hair. His eyes widened when his fingers ran into a strange bump on Ray’s head. He gently picked the young man’s head up and looked at his head. He had two bumps, in the same spot as Ryan’s horns on his own head. His heart clenched and he rushed over to the mirror.

            He breathed onto the mirror and wrote a quick spell. When the words faded, the mirror light up white then Geoff appeared in the mirror, almost like a window.

            “Hey Ryan.” Geoff smiled, tipping back a bottle of beer. He was in the so called modern era, at a bar. “What’s up?”

            “Did a demon just turn someone?” Ryan asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot. “From a summons?”

            Geoff frowned and snapped his fingers. A book appeared in front of him and he turned the pages lazily. “Yeah, someone from the Victorian. Kid found the spell to turn a magic user into a demon. He traded one of your souls for it, smart kid.”

            Ryan’s heart dropped and he looked back at Ray. Why the absolute fuck would Ray do that? Geoff snorted and Ryan looked back at the mirror. “Is that the kid? Fuck,” Geoff said.

            “Later,” Ryan hissed, resisting the urge to punch the mirror and instead broke the connection by swiping his finger through the mirror.

            He went back over to Ray and pressed his hand against his forehead. He sat heavily next to Ray, carding shaking fingers through his hair. He wouldn’t have sold him the soul if he had known.

            Ray’s body suddenly convulsed and his eyes snapped open. Blackness was leaking into the white of his eyes from the edges. He rolled and screamed into the pillow, blood dripping from his head. Ryan scowled and grabbed Ray’s shoulders.

            Ray tore apart the pillow, tears turning to blood as they streamed down his face. Ryan pulled Ray from the bed and into his chest, mumbling a numbing spell under his breath. Ray clung to him while whimpering, still in a lot of pain but not enough to make him scream.

            Ryan winced when Ray’s tail burst from just above his ass, stiff and covered in blood. His horns came in slowly, they were the color of a red rose. Once the horns and tail came in, Ray went limp, whimpering into Ryan’s chest. Blood was everywhere, no longer pouring from where his new appendages were because of his new rapid healing.

            Ryan growled low in his chest, instincts kicking in. He pulled Ray fully into his lap and curled protectively around him. The young demon passed out, barely realizing what had happened. Ryan kissed his head and gently cleaned the blood away.

            He got comfortable on his bed, leaning back against the wall. He kept Ray close, running his fingers through his hair. Ray’s tail twitched every so often, curling weakly around Ryan’s at some point.

            They sat there for a long time. When Ray finally did wake up, Ryan purred quietly, nuzzling his head and kissing his cheeks. Ray laughed weakly and held onto Ryan. “Rye?” Ray whispered, looking up at Ryan. His brown irises were hard to distinguish from the black surrounding them.

            “Ray, fuck.” Ryan sighed, holding the young demon tightly. “Why did you do this?”

            Ray frowned and picked up his tail with shaking hands. Ryan watched him inspect his red tail, kissing the horns poking out from his head. Ray shivered against him, and looked up at Ryan. “I didn’t want to die,” He whispered, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “I wanted to be able to be with you.”

            Ryan frowned and curled more around Ray. “Should have told me, this could have been much less painful,” He sighed, nuzzling his head.

            Ray laughed and closed his eyes. “I’m tired, Rye.”

            “No shit.” Ryan snorted, smiling softly at Ray. “Sleep, everything will be ready when you wake up.”

            Ray fell asleep before Ryan stopped talking. The older demon chuckled and gently laid Ray back on the bed. He uncurled his fingers from his shirt and cleaned up both of their apartments. He glanced at Ray once before leaving the apartment and hunting for a meal. He picked up a couple walking down the street late into the night.

            He knocked them out, carrying them back to the apartment. Ray was sitting up when he returned. “Rye?” Ray asked nervously, eyeing the humans with hungry eyes.

            “You need to eat,” Ryan said, dropping the humans on the floor. “We eat existences.”

            “Wait, what?” Ray said, bringing his knees to his chest, his tail wrapping around him.

            Ryan smiled fondly at the demon, walking over and cupping his cheeks. “It’s easy once you do it,” He said softly, kissing him gently. Ray froze, but kissed him back, blushing when they parted.

            “Why did you-what’s going on?” Ray asked, slightly dazed. He let Ryan pull him from the bed.

            “You want to be mates, yes? That’s why you’ve done this?” Ryan asked, leading Ray to the humans. “There was an easier way to do that.”

            Ray blinked and laughed. “I didn’t think that far. I just wanted to be on equal ground.”

            “You always were,” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s forehead. “Not many people like demons. Please talk to me, always.”

            Ray nodded and smiled up at Ryan. “I promise,” He said, kissing Ryan again.

            Ryan chuckled and kissed back, parting and picking up one of the humans. “Eat.” He said, pressing the unconscious body into Ray’s hands.

            Without giving it a second thought, Ray’s eyes glowed red for a moment, the body turning to vapor in his hands. Ray breathed in and inhaled the entire person, soul and body. Nothing was left when he breathed out again.

            “W-what did I just do?” Ray asked, wobbling where he stood.

            “You ate,” Ryan chuckled, steading Ray. “There’s a lot you need to learn now.”

            Ray nodded, watching Ryan devour the other human. His mind was in a content fog. His entire life was changing from that point onward. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. This was what he wanted when he traded that soul to become a demon.


	209. Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rose Queen had his own thrones. No one should forget that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6ffmunRjjI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “It’s good to see you again, Ray.” Michael smirked from his throne as the famous Rose Queen, the flower to the thorns that was the Mad King. “Are you finally tired of being with that mad man?”

            Ray smiled kindly at King Mogar. “I’ll never be tired of my husband,” He said, glancing around the King’s great hall. There were hardly any guards, despite the multiple following Ray.

            Michael snorted and shook his head. “I don’t know what you see in Ryan. He’s a cruel monster.”

            Ray sighed and shook his head. “Really, can we not have this conversation now?”

            Michael chuckled and stood to meet his friend. “Alright, why are you here?” He asked, hugging Ray tightly.

            Ray hugged Michael back, stepping back when they parted. “Ryan’s gone missing,” He sighed, worry pulling at his face. “He went out on a hunting trip and only one man came back.”

            Michael scowled and folded his arms. “Shit, really? Fuck.” He frowned, taking Ray’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you find him.”

            Ray smiled kindly and pulled his hand free. “I’m not weak, Michael,” He chuckled, folding his arms behind him. “I already know where he is.”

            “That’s fucking great!” Michael laughed, clapping Ray’s shoulders. “What the fuck are we doing here then? Let’s call our armies!”

            “I have,” Ray said, eyes suddenly darkening, face neutral. “Your castle is not well guarded.”

            Michael froze, narrowing his eyes at Ray. “What the fuck? Guards!” He growled into the empty hall. He had sent his men out when Ray arrived.

            Ray chuckled darkly when nothing happened, the great oak doors didn’t open and the castle echoed silence. “No one is coming, Michael.”

            “How the fuck- why are you doing this?!” Michael demanded, face inches from Ray’s. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

            “Ryan’s army is loud.” Ray said, moving away from Michael to survey the tapestry hanging between pillars. “His army wears armor and wields swords. My army is silent.”

            Michael didn’t have time to reply, there was a knife on his throat and the guards were pointing their spears at him. The assassin threatening him pulled his sword from its sheath and threw it away.

            “I went to Geoff first.” Ray said off-handedly with a sigh. “He didn’t know anything, so I left him his kingdom. Then I went to Gavin.”

            Michael tensed and growled low in his throat, glaring at Ray. “Wha-“ He started to say, cut off by cold steel pressing into his skin.

            “Of course he knew,” Ray smiled, twisted and cruel. “You two tell each other everything.”

            “Where’s Gavin?!” Michael snapped, ignoring the knife. “What the fuck did you do?”

            “He’s alive.” Ray chuckled darkly, walking over to Michael. “I took his kingdom just like I’m taking yours. You’ll see him soon enough.”

            Michael growled and spat at Ray, just missing his shoes. Ray sighed and shook his head. “I’m not telling you shit until I can see him.”

            “Oh, you don’t want to see him. Not right now.” Ray chuckled, slowly walking up the stairs to Michael’s throne. “I don’t think you’d recognize him.”

            Michael snarled at Ray, struggling against the assassin, “You fuck!”

            Ray smiled and sat in Michael’s throne, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on the arm rests. He folded his fingers and studied Michael for a moment. “Where is he?”

            “I’m not telling you shit!” Michael snapped, glaring at Ray. “Get off my throne!”

            “This isn’t your throne anymore,” Ray snarled, leaning forward, eyes dark and face neutral again. “Where is he?”

            Michael glared at Ray and spat at him again. Ray leaned back again and waved his hand. Four of the ten guards that had come in with Ray left. They sat in complete silence, the remaining guards shifting nervously under the gaze of their queen. They weren’t even afraid of Ryan.

            The guards returned soon, dragging a man between two of them. Michael struggled against the assassin holding him when Gavin was thrown at his feet. The former King was unconscious, hair shaved and face badly bruised.

            “Where is he?” Ray asked again, relaxing on the throne again. “Answer, because I would hate to kill a friend.”

            Michael looked at Gavin, clenching his fists. “Bring me two of my men, they’ll go get him.”

            “No, you will lead us there,” Ray said, standing. He waved for the guards to restrain Michael and pick Gavin up again. Michael led them through the castle, and into a normal room. Ray pushed the door open.

            The room was dark, nearly impossible to see anything. He ordered his guards to light the torches. The guards nearly dropped their torches when the room was lit. Ray gasped and whaled on Michael, pulling his fist and punching him hard in the jaw.

            Ryan was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He was thin and covered in wounds and blood. As Michael tried to recover from a very hard punch, nearly blacking out, Ray rushed to Ryan’s side and ordered his guards to find the key to the shackles on Ryan’s wrists.

            “Ryan, hey,” Ray said gently, cupping Ryan’s cheeks. Ryan’s eyes fluttered open then widened in shock. His hands shot up and grabbed ahold of Ray’s shirt, just to make sure he was real.

            “Ray?” Ryan croaked, eyes searching his Queen’s face. Ray smiled and nodded, hugging Ryan tightly.

            “I’m right here,” Ray said softly, taking the key the guards held out to him. He undid Ryan’s shackles. “Send Michael and Gavin back to the kingdom. Lock them in the dungeon.” He growled, hugging Ryan to his chest. “I’ll deal with them when we return.”

            The guards shrunk away from the Queen’s gaze and rushed to follow his orders. Ryan chuckled brokenly, clinging tightly to Ray. “I forget that you have your own thorns,” He rasped.

            Ray smiled at Ryan and kissed his head. “That’s a poor thing to forget,” he sighed, pulling Ryan to his feet and helping him to walk. “It’s why you married me.”

            “I married you because I love you,” Ryan sighed, leaning heavily against Ray.

            Ray chuckled and walked Ryan through the castle and into the sunlight. Ryan’s and Ray’s armies stood outside, waiting for their royal couple. “Bow to your King!” Ray bellowed and the armies instantly kneeled.

            Ryan chuckled and struggled to stand tall, still leaning against Ray. They were quickly taken to their kingdom, leaving a trusted advisor in charge of Michael’s Kingdom. Ryan recovered quickly and became the Mad King once again. However, no one could forget that the Rose Queen had his own thorns.


	210. Joker and the Thief by Wolfmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was a world famous thief. He can steal anything, if he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLN1eRA8m2Y
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray smiled as he got to his apartment building. He easily pulled himself onto the fire escape, soundlessly traveling up the rusted metal. The third floor window was wide open, waiting for him.

            He easily slipped into the room and closed the window, placing the heavy duffle on his back onto the ground. He had a rather successful night stealing precious artifacts to sell on the black-market later. He stretched until his back popped and smiled to himself. He pulled the white mask over his eyes off and set it on his coffee table. Just as he was about to pick up his duffle bag to hide it, the lights in his apartment flipped on.

            Ray jumped a mile, pulling out the knives he used in case he did have to fight. A man was leaning against his door, hand hovering over the light switch. He was wearing a black skull mask, blue eyes glowing in the shadows. Ray’s eyes widened and he shifted closer to the window, cursing himself for closing it. “What are you doing here?” He asked the notorious mad man.

            “I’m not here to kill you,” Vagabond chuckled, walking slowly over to Ray. “I want your help.” Ray couldn’t play dumb, the mad man clearly knew who he was and what he did. The question was, how did he figure it out? Ray didn’t exist on the internet as his day persona, much less as the man who sold artifacts. Everything was under false names, he erased himself years ago.

            “Help with what?” Ray asked cautiously, standing his ground and keeping his knives out. Vagabond stopped a few paces in front of him, looking him in the eyes, completely unconcerned with his knives.

            “I need your help stealing something,” Vagabond said airily.

            “You’ve got to be more specific than that,” Ray said, readjusting his grip on his knives. He really wanted to jump through the window and erase his trail all over again.

            “You’ve heard of the new weapon they’ve made for the military, right?” Vagabond asked, studying Ray’s face and posture.

            “Oh fuck no,” Ray scowled, shaking his head without looking away from the mad man. “I draw the line at military bases.”

            “Come one, think of it as a challenge,” Vagabond chuckled darkly. “Think about what could be done with that device.”

            “Getting caught?” Ray spat, shaking his head again. “As soon as you use it, everyone will know you’re the one who stole it.”

            “That’s part of the fun,” The mad man insisted, the corner of his eyes crinkling. “You’re the best thief in the world, it’s time to prove it.”

            Ray scowled and glared at the masked man. The Vagabond was a known mercenary, good at his job and wanted throughout the country. He was as hard to find as Ray was, nothing by a useable name. Everything was under the name Vagabond.

            “You won’t just off me once you have what you want?” Ray asked, he rarely took missions, preferred stealing what he wanted and just selling it. He didn’t have the killing record Vagabond had, although he had killed.

            “That would be a horrible waste of talent.” Vagabond tutted, shaking his head. “Once the job is done, I’ll pay you double the amount of whatever is in that duffle.”

            Ray glanced at the duffle quickly before snorting. “You have no idea what’s in there, do you?”

            “I assure you, I have the money,” Vagabond chuckled. Ray considered the madman for a moment. There was a big chance that he would either die or be plagued by Vagabond if he refused. Twice the money of the pieces in his duffle also didn’t sound bad.

            “Alright. I’ll do it,” Ray said slowly, lowering his knives, but not putting them away. “If you take the mask off.” Vagabond’s eyes narrowed and Ray smiled at him. He was playing with slim chances and a single life. There was no respawning here. “It’s only fair.”

            Vagabond chuckled and reached up slowly, pulling his mask up to reveal a handsome face and cocky smile. “There, happy?” He asked, pulling the mask back down.

            Ray nodded, sliding his knives into their sheathes. “Not at all. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it my way.”

            “I won’t argue. I’m not good at quiet.” Vagabond shrugged. “It’s all on you.”

            “Oh no you don’t.” Ray snorted, picking up his duffle and stuffing it in his closet. “I don’t need quiet, I need you to be loud. There’s no way I’m getting into a military zone by myself.”

            Vagabond snorted, watching Ray shut the door to his closet and walk into the open kitchen. “What do you need me to do then?”

            “Be as loud as you can, as far from the weapon as you can,” Ray said, grabbed his glass from where he left it after finishing his TV diner and filling it from the tap. “Do you have the plans to the military base?”

            “Uh, no?” Vagabond frowned, watching Ray. “I didn’t think I needed it?”

            “Hey, you’re mission, you supply the stuff to complete it,” Ray snorted. “Water?”

            Vagabond stared at Ray for a long time before barking a laugh. “No. I’ll be back tomorrow with the plans.” He said, walking toward the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob. “I’m glad you said yes, you’ve always been interesting to me.”

            Ray frowned as the Vagabond left. He glanced around his apartment for cameras he never noticed before. The mad man’s words sounded very Big Brotherish to him and it sent chills down his spine. Shaking the feeling, he went to his bedroom and changed out of the tight fitting black clothes he wore on thefts. He changed into a giant t-shirt and shorts before collapsing on his bed and falling asleep. Blue eyes and a handsome face plagued his dreams, but at least he got sleep.

            He woke up late the next day, yawning and getting out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He entered his living room and froze. Vagabond was sitting on his couch, playing Halo without any sound. “What the fuck?!” Ray gaped, glaring at the masked man. “Fucking knock!”

            “I did,” Vagabond snickered, glancing back at Ray. his eyes widened in shock before he was looking back at the TV. “I let myself in after the fifth knock.”

            Ray groaned, ignoring the emotions he had seen swirling in the mad man’s eyes. One would think the Vagabond would be hard to understand, but Ray was reading him like a book. “Fucking fine,” He grumbled, going into his kitchen and making himself a bowl of cereal. “Do you have the plans?”

            “That and a list of everything they keep at the base,” Vagabond said, pausing the game and setting the controller down. “I switch profiles by the way, since you’re gamer score is ridiculous.”

            “I steal shit and play video games,” Ray snorted, walking over and sitting on the complete other end of the couch from Vagabond. He stuffed a spoon full of milk and cereal into his mouth and swallowed. “I don’t have a life.”

            He looked at Vagabond and raised an eyebrow. The madman was looking at him again, studying his appearance. His eyes were tracing his body, focusing on the large t-shirt that dwarfed Ray slightly. The mad man didn’t seem to notice his staring so Ray decided to pull apart the emotions in his eyes. He was surprised when a strange softness was the first thing he noticed.

            Vagabond’s eyes met his for a moment before he looked away, shaking his head. “Not going to change?” The madman asked, unrolling the long tubes of paper resting on his coffee table.

            “Fuck no, I’m comfortable,” Ray snorted, eating more of his cereal. He wanted to make the madman uncomfortable and figure out why he was. Vagabond was tense, feet shifting nervously, his right leg bouncing. Ray was going to enjoy this.

            Ray studied the plans and lists, formulating a plan. He was well aware of the Vagabond’s eyes on his every move and word. The madman was pretty much memorizing him. Every time Ray caught his eyes, he would see a swirl of confusion and fondness.

            “Alright, here’s the plan,” Ray said, pointing to the hanger. “You fuck shit up in there, there’s plenty of explosives and planes for you to use.”

            “Nothing specific, just fuck shit up?” Vagabond snorted, studying the area Ray had pointed to.

            “That and don’t die,” Ray chuckled, pointing to the room where the weapon was being kept. “While you do that, I’ll wait in the vent system near the device. Once the guards in that area thin down, I’ll kill who’s there and take the device. I’ll let you know when I’m clear of the building.”

            Vagabond nodded and studied the plans. “How are you going to manage that?” He asked, looking at Ray with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

            Ray smiled and picked up his empty bowl. “That’s my problem,” He chuckled, going into the kitchen and placing the bowl in his sink. “I have my tricks.”

            Vagabond didn’t reply, but Ray could feel his eyes bore into his back. Ray searched his fridge for something to eat. He didn’t eat much or very healthy, but he could eat. He eventually pulled out what lunch meat he had and some bread.

            “Staying for lunch?” He asked over his shoulder, smiling when Vagabond quickly looked away.  

            “If you don’t mind,” Vagabond said, turning back to the still paused game as if he was going to start playing again.

            Ray snorted when he felt the mad man’s eyes on him again as he made their lunch. “You’re very easy to read, you know that?” Ray said, not looking behind him.

            Vagabond made a choking noise that almost sounded like a squeak. Ray thought it was adorable. “What? What are you talking about?”

            “You think you’re hiding things behind that mask, but everything is in your eyes.” Ray chuckled, setting the sandwiches down on paper plates. He turned around and laughed when the Vagabond trapped him against the counter. “You also cannot walk quietly to save your life. I would know, I’m the master of it.”

            Vagabond would look angry to anyone else, but Ray knew he was more nervous and confused than anything. He was tense and his glare barely held any bite. He just smiled happily at the mad man.

            “What are you?” Vagabond snapped, eyes softening.

            “A lonely fucker who’s seen much scarier things than you,” Ray snorted, patting his shoulder. He reached behind him and grabbed one of the plates. “This one’s yours,” He snickered, pressing the edge of the plate into Vagabond’s chest.

            The mad man took the plate in complete confusion, Ray slipping by him and grabbing his own food. He took a can of Sprite from the fridge, leaving it open for Vagabond before sitting on the couch. Vagabond eventually came over to sit on the other end of the couch, fridge shut and diet coke in hand. Ray snickered as he ate, watching the mad man lift his mask up enough to show just his mouth.

            “Want to co-op Halo?” Ray asked once he finished, taking the controller and setting up the game. He tossed Vagabond the other controller before he got an answer and they played for hours.

At first they didn’t talk. They just played until Vagabond realized that Ray didn’t just hack his gamer score to be what it was. He was determined to beat Ray at something and they started bantering. Banter turned to conversations to healthy debates. Vagabond was a shameless nerd, a teddy bear with an evil exterior. Some point around midnight, Vagabond froze at the end of a game. Ray chuckled at winning yet again.

“Well, you’re getting closer,” He said, reading the mad man’s score which was one away from his own.

            He yelped when he was suddenly pinned to the couch, Vagabond hovering over him. The mad man’s eyes were swirling with nearly a million different emotions.

            “What are you?” Vagabond growled, eyes searching Ray’s.

            Ray smiled and shrugged awkwardly, “I told you, a lonely fucker who’s seen worse. You are a kitten compared to the shit I’ve done.”

            Vagabond’s eyes settled on a soft look that Ray had a hard time placing. It had been a very long time since anyone looked at him like that. “How did you make me sit here and play games with you?”

            “I didn’t make you do shit,” Ray pointed out, folding his hands over his stomach since he wasn’t moving anytime soon. “You could have left whenever. You can leave now if you want.”

            Vagabond didn’t move. His eyes swirled with an emotion Ray thought no one would ever hold for him. The mad man’s eyes flickered to Ray’s lips and he decided that if Vagabond was to kiss him, he wouldn’t mind, the mask just had to go while they were doing it.

            “Ryan.” The name startled Ray and confused him. Vagabond was back to focusing on his eyes. “My name’s Ryan,” The mad man said softly, almost fearfully.

            Ray smiled and reached up and slowly slid his fingers under Ryan’s mask. The mad man let him pulled his mask off and drop it on the ground. Ray tangled his fingers in Ryan’s short blond hair.

            “Well, Ryan.” Ray chuckled, smiling when the mad man’s eyes were flickering to his lips again. “Am I going to have to make the move, or are you?”

            Ryan took the invitation without hesitation. He kissed Ray gently. It was so sweet that Ray nearly forgot that it came from a known mad man and murderer. Ryan licked his lips and they made out slowly.

            Ryan didn’t do anything without giving Ray a look that just asked for permission. He didn’t hold his hips or kiss his neck without giving Ray that look and waiting for a nod. Ray thought it was odd and perfect at the same time. The kisses were gentle and surprisingly loving, everything Ray never had in his life. It lit his skin on fire and he wanted more, but it was clear that Ryan wasn’t going much further than a few hickies and deep kisses.

            They slowed down, Ryan’s head nuzzled into the crook of Ray’s neck, kissing his skin lightly. His arms were tight around Ray’s waist as the thief gently carded his fingers through soft blond hair.

            “I’m definitely not killing you,” Ryan sighed, kissing one of the bruising hickies. “Or letting anyone hurt you.”

            Ray’s heart fluttered at the words. “I can take care of myself,” He chuckled, tugging lightly at Ryan’s hair. “But the same goes for you, asshole.”

            Ryan chuckled and sat up, studying Ray’s face again. “I have a proposition.”

            “I’ll stick with you only if I can do what I normally do,” Ray chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “I’m not up for mass killings.”

            Ryan laughed and leaned down, their lips brushing and eyes locked together. “As long as you’re there when I return.”

            “Sounds good to me,” Ray sighed, kissing Ryan again.


	211. Danger! High Voltage by Electric Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was amazing how Ryan could cause chaos so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fip54OSql-4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

            “Oh no,” Jack sighed from the giant window in the penthouse.

            “What happened?” Geoff sighed, coming over to stand next to Jack, glass of whisky in hand.

            Jack pointed to pluming smoke from somewhere in the city. Flames licked at the sky, bright against the graying skies. “He did it again.”

            “You can’t possibly know that it’s Ryan,” Geoff scoffed, shaking his head and sipping his whisky.

            Neither of them jumped when there was an explosion. They both sighed and shook their heads. “Ray!” Jack called into the apartment.

            The sniper wandered into the living room, eyes glue to his DS. He somehow managed not to trip over anything walking over to Geoff and Jack. “Where’s Ryan?” Geoff asked the youngest lad.

            “He went out,” Ray said, closing his DS and glancing out the window. He groaned when he saw the pluming smoke. “I’m on it.”

            The two gents nodded, watching the licks of fire as Ray walked out of the apartment. Ray took his motorcycle toward the raging fire. An entire apartment building was on fire, Ray could feel the heat coming off of the building before he could actually see it.

            His eyes burned behind his glasses, tearing up as he stared at the flames. He stopped on the other side of the street, watching the firefighters struggle to calm the heat. He glanced around for Ryan, but didn’t see the familiar black skull.

            The Earth shook with another explosion and the police made him move away from the fire. Ray circled the block a few times, not seeing Ryan anywhere on the ground. He eventually parked and climbed a fire escape.

            He pulled himself onto the roof. He stood and looked around for the mad man. He chuckled and shook his head when he saw a familiar silhouette watching the fire. Ray slowly made his way over to Ryan, coming to stand next to the older man. The heat from the fire was nearly unbearably.

            “Did Geoff and Jack send you?” Ryan asked, raising his hand and pressing the detonator. The buildings shook and more smoke surged skywards.

            Ray didn’t even flinch. “Yeah, how many more bombs do you have to go?”

            Ryan chuckled darkly and handed Ray a different detonator. “This is why I like you.”

            “This is the only reason?” Ray snorted, pressing the switch. The explosion did nothing to make the weight in his chest go away.

            “Well, not the only reason.” Ryan said, blowing another bomb. “That was the last one.”

            Ray nodded and scowled at the flames. He had no idea how Ryan always managed to quickly cause chaos. If no one was paying attention, Ryan would run off and within seconds would have created complete and utter chaos.

            Ray glanced at the older man when he felt eyes on him. Ryan’s blue eyes were bright behind his mask. Ray couldn’t help, but smile back at Ryan.

Ryan took Ray’s hand and pulled him off the roof. “Do you have your motorcycle?” He asked, wondering into the street. Ray just tugged Ryan toward the bike. Ryan happily got onto the bike, stopping Ray before he got onto the back of the bike. Ray raised an eyebrow as Ryan scouted back on the seat. He patted the space in front of him, looking hopefully at Ray.

            Ray snorted and got onto the bike, blushing lightly when Ryan’s arm wrapped around him. He steered with one arm and held onto Ray with the other at high speeds. Ray held onto Ryan’s arm in fear at first, adjusting to the older man’s crazy driving. He wouldn’t crash them like Gavin would, but he could still be scary.

            Ray eventually relaxed, leaning back into Ryan and closed his eyes. Ryan’s arm was tight around him. The air whipping around them stung, but was strangely soothing. He smiled, content to just let Ryan drive them anywhere he wanted. This was often how Ray stopping Ryan from destroying the city ended.

            Ray was the only one who could get Ryan to stop. No one was sure why. Gavin would eventually join in on the mayhem. Michael would just make Ryan angry and more violent. Geoff was too lazy, and Jack was too nice. Ray just told him he was being an ass, letting him finish instead of insisting he stop right that second.

            Ray’s eyes blinked open as the bike slowed down. It was late at night and Ryan had a death grip on him. He had actually fallen asleep and they weren’t back at the penthouse. They were on the top of Chilliad.

            “Rye?” Ray slurred, voice heavy with sleep. Ryan chuckled and slid off the bike and picking Ray up. He had one arm hooked under his legs and one around his lower back. His head was resting on Ryan’s shoulder as they slowly made their way over to the random dock hanging over the edge of the mountain.

            Ryan sat down and kept Ray in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Ray was too tired to be embarrassed or flustered. He was confused, however.

            “Rye, what are we doing?” Ray asked, looking up at Ryan. He was still wearing the skull mask, but Ray could see the face paint on his jawline and neck.

            Ryan looked down at Ray, eyes crinkling at the corners. “It was a nice night and you were asleep. I decided to come up here to rest.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan and huffed a laugh. He pressed his face into his shoulder and sighed. “Sounds good to me.” Ryan chuckled and looked back out at the city lights. They sat in silence for a long time, long enough for Ray to start dozing off again.

            “Hey Ray.” Ryan said quietly, rubbing Ray’s back. “Can you take my mask off?”

            Ray nodded sleepily, eyes half open. He reached up and slipped his fingers under Ryan’s mask. He placed the skull into his lap and smiled up at Ryan’s handsome face. Without thinking, he reached up again. He gently traced a scar on Ryan’s cheek, he remembered watching Ryan protected him from a man with a knife.

            Ryan smiled gently and leaned into Ray’s fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed, the breath tickling Ray’s wrist. Chuckling mainly to himself, Ray sat up and kissed Ryan gently. Ryan didn’t even freeze, he was waiting for this moment, eager to reply when it happened. He cupped the back of Ray’s head and angled their kiss better. Ray cupped both of Ryan’s cheeks, sitting up more.

            They parted panting and smiling. “About time.” Ryan sighed, running his fingers through Ray’s hair.

            “You could have done something at any time,” Ray pointed out with a laugh, settling down into Ryan’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder again.

            “How was I supposed to know that?” Ryan asked, kissing Ray’s forehead. “You don’t act like you care about anything.”

            “You were waiting for this,” Ray pointed out, kissing Ryan’s jaw. “Don’t even start, you know me.”

            Ryan laughed and sighed, holding Ray tighter. “I know, I was just afraid.”

            Ray laughed and sat up, kissing Ryan again. “Well stop that,” He chuckled. Ryan snorted and kissed Ray again just to shut him up.


	212. Gay Bar by Electric Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray wanted to give Ryan the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49rhRF4bkf8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “We’re going to a gay bar,” Ray declared, smiling down at Ryan.

            Ryan looked up at Ray from the book he was reading. “What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “I want to take you to a gay bar.” Ray smiled like a mad man. “Come on, Rye!”

            “Ray, we don’t drink,” Ryan snorted, setting his book aside. “Why the hell do you want to go to a gay bar?”

            “I want to dance?” Ray offered awkwardly with a shrug.

            “Ray, you barely want to leave the apartment,” Ryan said skeptically. “What’s going on?”

            Ray bit his lip and instantly straddled Ryan’s lap, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan managed out the start of a question before Ray was kissing him. Ray rolled his hips into Ryan’s and licked at his lips. Ryan’s eyes slipped closed, his hands coming to rest on Ray’s hips. Their kiss was heated and they both made small moans at Ray’s movements.

            When Ray parted from the kiss, Ryan instantly went for his neck. Ray shuddered and grinded their hips together. As quickly as he had sat in Ryan’s lap, he was out of it, pulling the older man to his feet.

            Ryan blinked confused as Ray led him toward their door. “Ray?” He croaked, blinking at his boyfriend.

            Ray smiled crookedly at Ryan before pulling him to his car. “Gay bar, remember?”

            Ryan blinked confused then chuckled. “Okay, fine. You win,” He sighed, sliding into the driver’s seat.

            Ray smiled happily, getting into the car. He took Ryan’s hand once they were driving, giving instructions to a certain bar. He was already waiting at Ryan’s door when they parked.

            “What’s going on?” Ryan laughed as Ray took his hand and pulled him toward the bar.

            “Nothing!” Ray laughed, walking into the club. It was as Ryan figured it would, a mess of bodies on the dance floor moving to a simple beat and pulsating lights.

            Ryan shook his head and followed Ray to the bar, getting water and coke. They sat at the bar for a moment, Ryan studying the crowds and searching for what was going to happen. Ray was practically bouncing in his seat. They could barely hear their own thoughts over the music, so they didn’t bother talking.

            Ray eventually slid off of the bar stool and took Ryan’s hand. Shaking his head, Ryan followed Ray onto the dance floor. He smiled at the younger man, placing his hands on Ray’s hips and started to dance.

            Ray pressed himself close to Ryan, fingers interlocking behind his neck. Ryan pressed their foreheads together, wrapping his arms tight around Ray’s waist. They could have danced like this at home, but Ryan decided not to care at the moment. Ray was giving Ryan an adorable smile, and it was all Ryan could see. They were so close, ignoring everyone around them. Ryan barely noticed that the other bodies around them disappeared.

            Ray kissed Ryan softly, halting their dance. Ryan kissed back, pulling back with a chuckle. “Happy birthday, Rye.” Ray whispered and Ryan suddenly realized that the music and lights had stopped.

            Ryan blinked confused, looking up and around them. Their coworkers and the other people from the bar were off to the side, a banner wishing him a happy birthday over their heads. A cake and multiple foods he rather liked lined the bar.

            Ray smiled and took his hand, squeezing his fingers. “Earth to Ryan!” He laughed, smiling up at the older man. “Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray then looked at their friends. They all cheered and he laughed. He _had_ forgotten his own birthday. He was quickly wrapped up in talking to his friends and some family he hadn’t seen for a long time.

            All of them wished him well and told him that all of this was planned by Ray. He brought his family there, actually went up to the owner of the bar and asked if they could do this. Ryan was impressed and his heart was all fuzzy and warm. He made sure Ray couldn’t slink off to hide from the crowd. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him close. He pressed kisses to his head and maintained a massive smile the entire night.

            By the time they returned home, Ryan probably had the best birthday he had ever had. He picked Ray up once they were in the apartment, carrying the younger man to their bedroom. Ray laughed and held onto Ryan. “Rye!” He clung to the older man, yelping when he was pinned to their bed.

            “I love you.” Ryan smiled, kissing him. His hands squeezed his hips, licking Ray’s lips open. He loved the fingers tangling into his hair, trying to press closer to Ray.

            “Rye,” Ray gasped as they parted. Ryan kissed his neck and hummed. “I love you too, but hold on a second.”

            Ryan sat up and considered Ray for a moment. “Whatever it is, can it wait for morning?” He asked, fingers creeping up Ray’s shirt.

            Ray shuddered and laughed. “It can bu-mph,” Ryan kissed Ray again, sliding his hand up Ray’s shirt while palming his crotch.

            Ray was completely spent when they finished after multiple rounds. Ryan was holding him close. He laughed tiredly as Ryan nuzzled and kissed his head.

            “I love you.” Ryan sighed, holding Ray tighter.

            “I love you too, Rye.” Ray chuckled, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “I’m glad you had a good night.”

            Ryan chuckled and rubbed Ray’s back. “You’re amazing. What have I done to deserve you?”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. “Worry about that in the morning.” He sighed, kissing his jaw. “When I make breakfast and you get your gift.”

            “I can’t believe there’s more to this.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray sweetly. “I have to make this up to you.”

            “I’m pretty sure you managed that after round four,” Ray chuckled, yawning.

            “No, you’re going to have an amazing birthday,” Ryan decided, kissing his cheek.

            Ray sighed and smiled up at Ryan. “Later,” He chuckled, yawning again, “Sleeeeep.”

            Ryan laughed and nodded. “Sleep,” He sighed, watching Ray easily fall asleep. He drifted off soon after with a bright smile and excited for the morning.


	213. Holding Onto You by Twenty One Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan should have never made that deal with a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPXvo1V0zIU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Trying to ignore me again, are you?” The demon purred and Ryan struggled to not look at the monster sitting in the chair across from him. “You can’t ignore the contract.”

Ryan huffed, but continued to stare at the empty plate in front of him. He very rarely cooked for himself. He felt like it tonight, it made him feel human. For the first time in a long time.

“Come on, Rye. You’ve already sold me your soul,” The demon chuckled, leaning forward, shadow catching Ryan’s eye, “You have to live with what you’ve become.” Ryan grit his teeth, couldn’t he have one moment of sanity? One moment of not being a monster? He glared at the demon, a cocky smile with bright brown eyes stared back.

            “You know that mind trick doesn’t work. Don’t you have shit to do?” Ryan growled, picking up his plate and setting it in the overflowing sink. He actually felt like doing dishes so he turned on the water and let it run over his fingers.

            “Not tonight,” The demon sighed, the mischievous air filling the kitchen suddenly disappearing. “You need to kill tonight, Rye.”

            Ryan sneered and pulled out the brand new bottle of dish soap. He made sure the sink was plugged before moving the faucet to fill the dish-filled sink. He squirted soap into the running water. “No, I don’t.”

            The demon was silent, appearing next to Ryan with a wash cloth and a drying towel. “Yes, you do. You have a quota to reach.”

            Ryan scowled and sighed, turning the water off and moving the faucet to the other sink. “Later.”

            “You don’t have much time. You need three more kills before midnight,” Ray said, taking what Ryan washed and drying it. Once he finished, the dish floated off to its proper place.

            Ryan sighed and focused on the bubbles hiding his hands. He regretted making that deal with Ray now. He had thought immunity from the law and death would make his life easier. He hadn’t realized that he would have to kill twenty people a week in order to maintain the deal. If he didn’t kill the required number of people, Ray would take his soul instead.

            He was a relatively normal man until the urge to kill hit him. When he had first made the deal, the urge was frequent. That was five years ago. So long and so many kills left a man defeated and broken and he wanted nothing more than to just live in his apartment and not do anything. He had enough money from being a mercenary to retire.

            Ray always came around when the quota wasn’t filled and needed to be. He visited for any other reasons, games, to talk. He was actually pretty decent for a demon, but when the time for the quota to be filled, he would nag and force Ryan to go out and kill. He seemed almost scared to take Ryan’s soul. Which was ridiculous because his soul was the reason they made this agreement in the first place.

            They didn’t speak again until the dishes were finished. Once they were, Ray went right back to nagging until Ryan pulled on the skull mask the media knew him as. He left through his window, slowly walking the alleyways. Ray followed after him, the demon hovering inches from the ground. His small, black horns and tail were the only features naming him a demon. He looked completely human otherwise.

            Ryan watched drunks wobble past alleyways, wondering if it would be such an awful thing to let Ray eat his soul. He was a horrible human being; he was supposed to die five years ago. He had killed more than the demon thought possible. He was a monster, maybe he should finally let one eat him.

            He stopped dead in his tracks, Ray bumping into him. “Rye? What gives? You only have an hour,” He huffed, floating around to look at Ryan.

            “Eat my soul,” Ryan growled, glaring at Ray from behind the mask. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

            Ray actually floated a bit backwards, as if his shock had actually pushed him. He frowned at Ryan, shaking his head. “What? I can’t do that unless you don’t fill your quota. Just three more people.”

            “I don’t care,” Ryan snapped, pulling out his phone and glancing at the time. He had fifty minutes before his time was up. “I’m not filling the quota. Just kill me already.”

            Ray bit his lip and folded his arms. “Ryan, you weren’t listening when I told you what happens if you don’t fill your quota, were you?”

            “You eat my soul,” Ryan groaned, pulling off his mask and tossing it away. “I know, just get it over with.”

            Ray sighed and shook his head. He waved his hand and the mask floated to him. “When a demon eats a human soul, the human doesn’t die.”

            Ryan frowned, watching Ray take the mask from the air and look over the face with a sad smile. “What do you mean? Nothing can live without a soul.”

            “That’s not how it works,” Ray sighed, looking back at Ryan. “I don’t have a soul. I am the result of a human losing their soul. You don’t die, you just become the monster who was helping you.”

            Ryan’s eyes widened and his fingers curled into fists. The pain doesn’t end? He would still have to kill?

            “And when I say you become them, I really mean that,” Ray said, grip tightening on the mask. “When I eat your soul, I’ll disappear. I won’t exist anymore.” Ryan’s heart turned to stone. Ray would just, stop existing? He would disappear and there was no way for Ryan to ever see him again? Ray smiled sadly at Ryan, holding the mask out. “I can eat your soul, if you really want me to.”

            Ryan looked between the mask and Ray. He hesitantly took the skull with shaking fingers. Until that moment, he didn’t realize what he would do to keep Ray around. His own death was one thing, but ending Ray’s entire existence? He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t go without Ray’s sarcasm and wit, his smiles and strangely timed hugs. He just, couldn’t.

            He killed ten men that night, filling that weeks and starting on the next week’s quota. Ray followed after him silently, a haunted look on his face. He looked ill, like he was about to vomit at any moment. Ryan never asked if he was okay, he already knew the answer.

            He continued to fill his quota within the first two days of the week. Ray visited more often, but smiled less. Ryan was going mad, he hated being this monster. His nightmares kept him awake, the only times he could sleep was if Ray was beside him, thin fingers combing through his hair.

            He kept killing, anything to keep Ray from disappearing. He couldn’t get sick or injured. He couldn’t die, stuck at thirty for the rest of his immortal life. He went more insane as the weeks passed. Eventually, he couldn’t function without Ray beside him. The contract as much of a curse for the demon as much for the human.

            Ray could clear Ryan’s mind from the madness, make it all disappear, make him forget. When he needed to kill, Ray disappeared and that’s all he knew how to do. Ray stayed beside him the rest of the time. They were both broken beyond repair without the other.

            Ryan stood over bloodied bodies, foggy mind suddenly clear. He dropped to his knees and started to sob. Familiar arms wrapped around him and kept him close, pulling the mask away and dropping it to the ground. He clung to Ray tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

            “I’ve found something.” Ray said softly, petting Ryan’s hair. “Do you trust me?”

            Ryan nodded numbly, refusing to let go of Ray. He barely heard Ray speaking softly in a strange language. He screamed in pain as horns burst from his head and a tail from his back. He couldn’t feel or understand anything. His eyes burned, even when he squeezed them tightly.

            He woke with a start, launching upright in his bed. He panted and swallowed dryly. He was shaking badly, crushing something that hurt him badly under him. He sat up and stared wide eyed at the tail that slid under the covers.

            He reached up and felt the rough felt of new horns. He scrambled out of his bed, falling onto his hands after the first step. He wobbled to his feet and collapsed onto the sink in the bathroom.

            He looked at himself in the mirror, shaking in fear. His eyes were completely black except for his blue irises, still the color of the sky. His horns and tail were blood red, some actual blood matting his hair.

            His chest heaved and he collapsed to the ground. He was a demon? Did Ray eat his soul? Was he gone? The one thing that kept Ryan alive, kept him sane. The one thing he actually loved, was it gone?

            “Ray!” Ryan croaked, crawling out of the bathroom, struggling to stand. “Ray!”

            “Rye?” Relief nearly sent him to the ground again at the sound of Ray’s voice. The demon appeared beside him, eyes clouded with worry.

            “Ray,” Ryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Ray as tightly as he could. “I thought you were gone.”

            Ray chuckled and hugged Ryan back, running his fingers through his hair. “No, I’m right here. I just broke our contract by turning you into a demon.”

            Ryan pulled back and frowned. “How did you do that? You said there wasn’t any other way.”

            “I was wrong,” Ray said gently, helping Ryan to stand and get back on the bed. “I stole a book from Satan and well, here we are.”

            “You stole a book from Satan?” Ryan gapped, eyes wide. “Why the fuck would you do that?!”

            “So neither of us would have to suffer anymore,” Ray sighed, kissing Ryan’s forehead. “We’ll always be on the run now, but that’s better than before.”

            Ryan considered Ray for a long time. All of that risks, just to end their pain. What would have happened if he died in the process? Ryan didn’t want to think about it, so he didn’t. Instead he kissed Ray and held him close. Who knew how long they had before they had to run.


	214. Wasting Time by Dear Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a horrible idea, why did he think he could do this? He was going to mess everything up and chase him away. He shouldn’t have listened to Michael because there was no way Ryan thought this was a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSoM18xAUUg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray pulled at his ears, velvet ears, shaking a bit in nerves. This was a horrible idea, why did he think he could do this? He was going to mess everything up and chase him away. He shouldn’t have listened to Michael because there was no way Ryan thought this was a date. His tail was fluffed in frazzled nerves, ears struggling to do anything but stay plastered to his head. His instincts were telling him to run, his heart was calling him dumb. He took a few deep breathes as he stood in front of Ryan’s apartment.

            Holding a deep breath, Ray knocked on the door before he lost his nerve. He shifted from foot to foot, staring intensely on the door, unsure if he actually wanted it to open or not. He squeaked in the back of his throat when Ryan opened the door. The bull was in a well-fitting t-shirt, and comfortable jeans. His horns were polished and he was giving Ray an adorable sheepish smile. Ryan looked way too hot for Ray’s heart.

            “Hey, give me one second, I forgot my shoes,” Ryan said, turning back into the apartment. Ray’s eyes were glued to the bull’s ass, it looked very good in those jeans. His tail was swishing quickly. Ray was suddenly very self-conscious in the skinny jeans Gavin said made his ass look good. He probably looked ridiculous next to Ryan.

            Ryan came back a moment later, raising an eyebrow at Ray’s quivering ears. “Are you alright Ray?”

            “What?” Ray squeaked, blushing up at Ryan. “O-oh. I’m fine,” He said nervously.

            Ryan studied Ray for a moment before chuckling and leaning down. Ray barely knew what was going on before Ryan was kissing him, hand cupping his cheek gently. Ray’s eyes widened, but then he melted. He kissed Ryan back, curling his fingers into Ryan’s shirt. When they parted, Ray’s heart had finally stopped pounding painfully against his ribs. He wasn’t shaking anymore and he was smiling like a moron.

            Ryan chuckled and kissed Ray’s nose, just to hear him laugh. “Better?”

            “Fuck yeah,” Ray laughed, straightening out Ryan’s shirt and trying not to linger on the abs he could see through it. “I’m glad you also thought this was a date.”

            “Well, you said it was,” Ryan chuckled, taking Ray’s hand and stepping out of his apartment. “Ready to go?”

            Ray smiled mischievously and leaned up. He kissed Ryan again before dragging the older man toward his car. “Now I am.”

            Ryan followed Ray in a daze for a moment before laughing and following Ray. “I hope you’re staying over tonight?”

            “Already? It’s only the first date, Rye!” Ray laughed, but nodded anyway. “Of course I’m staying, I’m going to kick your ass at COD.”

            Ryan snorted, shaking his head. He wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist as they got to his car, kissing his temple. “We’ll see about that, I’ve been practicing.”

            “Oh? A challenge?” Ray smirked, pulling away to slide into the passenger seat.

            “I’m hoping so.” Ryan chuckled, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car. “I’m tired of losing.”

            “Only time will tell.” Ray smiled, bouncing slightly in his seat. His ears stood upright, brushing the roof of the car. “We’re going to the usual place.”

            “Awesome, I was hoping we wouldn’t do anything too fancy,” Ryan admitted, pulling out and driving toward the diner he and Ray frequented.

            Ray snorted, pulling at his ears again. “Me? Fancy? I could look at a fancy restaurant and get kicked out.”

            Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “Good point.” He said, glancing at Ray quickly. “You look amazing in those jeans by the way.”

            Ray blushed and he suddenly felt like he was crushing his tail, and shifted awkwardly. “I do?” He asked, blatantly staring at Ryan’s chest and stomach. “You’re really unfair with that shirt.”

            “What’s wrong with it?” Ryan asked, looking down at himself when they came to a stoplight. “I like this shirt.”

            Ray smiled when Ryan’s ears twitched down and his tail stopped tapping the center console. “You look fucking hot,” He reassured the bull, chuckling when his tail thumped happily and his ears perked up, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

            “Well, that kind of what I was aiming for,” Ryan chuckled, reaching over and taking Ray’s hand.

            Ray smiled, tangling their fingers together. “You succeeded.”

            Ryan smiled at him before pulling into the dinner parking lot. They had a wonderful diner, talking about anything and everything. The wait staff knew them well enough by now, glad to see that they were actually on a date.

            Ray pouted slightly at Ryan when the bull insisted on paying for the both of them. He eventually gave in when he felt Ryan’s tail curl around his leg and thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. As promised, they drove back to Ryan’s apartment, and played Halo until Ryan admitted defeat.

            “You did do better,” Ray offered, smiling sheepishly at Ryan. “You were only a few off from me.”

            Ryan groaned and flopped into Ray, sending them to the couch. “You’re too good,” He sighed as Ray laughed. He smiled and nuzzled Ray’s cheek.

            Ray purred happily, a quiet squeak escaping the back of his throat. Ryan laughed and kissed his jaw. “You’re so cute.” He sighed.

            Ray blushed and rolled his eyes. “I can’t help the noises,” He said between squeaks.

            “I know and it’s amazing,” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray. The rabbit happily kissed back, tangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair, gently rubbing his ears. They were thick felt that were a bit rough against the pad of his fingers. Ryan huffed content, rubbing circles into Ray’s hips with his thumbs. A purr rumbled in Ryan’s chest as Ray kept squeaking.

            They made out slowly, hands barely wondering. They were completely lost in kissing, soft noises and breathes escaping their lips when they parted for a moment. When they finally parted, Ryan went for Ray’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. The rabbit held onto him tightly, panting. “Fuck,” He sighed.

            “Next time,” Ryan promised, smiling devilishly at Ray as he blushed brightly. Ray decided that Ryan didn’t deserve a response to that and kissed him again.


	215. Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At the Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did it have to be him? Why did fate decide that his life needed to be harder than it already was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P68AJzwAH5I
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Why did it have to be _him_? Why did fate decide that his life needed to be harder than it already was? He was already trans, forced into dresses at home while pinning up his hair and wearing hoodies as soon as he got to school. He was hated; he didn’t need to add to his problems. Plus he didn’t need to be gay too. He didn’t need to love the most popular boy in the school who was once his friend. Sometimes he wished love was a choice.

            Ray sat in the very corner of the cafeteria, completely alone at his table. No one spared him a second glance, but why would they? He was the resident freak. His eyes were on the table so far away from him in the middle of the messy room. An untouched paper bag taunted him with food he wanted to eat, but couldn’t stomach. His arms were wrapped around his aching stomach, burning up in the hoodie and beanie covering up the mistake.

            Michael and Gavin were fighting again, the short boy tackling the Brit to the ground. Geoff and Jack laughed from beside their girlfriends. Then there was Ryan, shaking his head and smiling. Ray wished he could be over there like he used to be. He used to be their friend before he realized who he was.

            Michael was the first to call him a freak, completely unable to understand him. Gavin understood, but he followed Michael in everything he did. Jack and Geoff gave him sympathetic looks, but he knew that they thought it was just a phase. Ryan didn’t have an opinion on the matter, he hadn’t even looked at Ray. Apparently he wasn’t worth anything out of a dress.

            None of them bothered to help him when he started sitting alone. They pretended he didn’t exist. Ray wondered what the point was any more. There was a dress resting in his backpack, waiting for the final bell to ring. He would go into the bathroom and change back into it, letting his hair fall from his beanie. He might be hated in school, but he was going to be comfortable in his skin while he was there.

            Ray looked at the lunch he never ate. He hadn’t really eaten anything in days. His stomach was a mess of knots that were eating him alive. Anything he ate made him so sick he nearly vomited. He wasn’t sick, just broken.

            He sighed and pushed the bag away, there was no way he was going to be able to eat. What’s worse, his period started today. He felt like he was going to just fall over and die at any second and he didn’t really think that was a bad thing at this point. Ray’s body flinched and he looked up. He felt eyes on him and it made him a bit nauseous. He didn’t want to deal with anyone today. He scanned the cafeteria and his eyes met familiar blue ones.

            Ryan was frowning at him and Ray couldn’t see his face clearly enough to tell with what. He scowled and looked down again. He didn’t need this. He stood on shaky legs, grabbing the paper bag and wobbling over to the trash can. He was winded when he sat down again. He leaned forward, face contorting in pain when hunching over made the pain worse.

            “Ray?” He jumped at a voice he tried to forget. He looked up at Ryan and frowned. The senior was giving him a worried look.

            “What do you want?” Ray sighed, rubbing his hollowed cheeks and tired eyes. He wasn’t sleeping either. He was just lucky he looked like shit all of the time or someone would notice that he actually felt like shit.

            “I-“ Ryan started then stopped with a sigh. He was studying Ray closely and the younger student highly doubted he would find anything. “I want to apologize.”

            Ray frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Bzzzt. Try again,” He hissed, cursing the fact that he couldn’t just leave the cafeteria.

            Ryan deep sighed and sat down across from Ray. “I’m being serious. I want to apologize. I need to.”

            “You don’t need to do shit,” Ray snapped, glaring at Ryan. “Apologizing isn’t going to make anything up.”

            “I know,” Ryan said looking down at the table and running his hand through his hair. “I-we-“

            Ray cut him off, acid tears leaking from his eyes. “No! None of you care about me unless I’m a girl! That’s not what I am, that was never what I was! I don’t matter unless I’m wearing a dress.”

            “That’s not true!” Ryan instantly looked at Ray, eyes panicked.

            “Then why haven’t any of you spoken to me in a year?!” Ray scowled, folding into himself and holding a sob back.

            Ryan was completely silent. Ray felt eyes on them and ignored them. He pulled the hoodie tighter around himself as a shield. “Ray,” Ryan said softly. “We didn’t understand, we were cruel with no right. We want to make it up to you.”

            Ray looked up, wanting to believe it, even for a moment. Then he saw the others looking at them, Michael looked disgusted and the others looked indifferent. Gavin was looking at Ray hopefully, but he wouldn’t change the rest of them. Doing nothing is just as bad as being on the other side.

            “Fuck you,” Ray hissed, standing and trying not to wobble. He shouldered his backpack and stormed out of the cafeteria. He rushed to the men’s bathroom, collapsing in front of a toilet and vomiting bile into the porcelain.

            He coughed and heaved, shaking violently. The world was spinning and turning into white noise. He gagged and vomited again, hugging the bowl to ground himself. He panted, squeezing his eyes shut to make everything stop moving. Instead, he felt like he was on a ship. His eyes snapped open when there was a hand on his back. He looked up and regretted the action.

            He almost couldn’t make Ryan’s worried face out of his double vision. He gagged and retched into the toilet again. When he finished, he was pulled to a strong chest and picked up like he weighed like nothing, because he really did at this point.

            The white noise filled his vision, ears ringing. He passed out just outside the nurse’s office. Woken by the sounds of arguing.

            “He’s not a girl!” That was Ryan. “Stop calling him that!”

            “How dare you!” His mother? Oh god. He was going to be sick. “My daughter isn’t some broken crossdressing freak!”

            “No, your _son_ isn’t broken at all!” Ryan shouted back and Ray felt slightly better. His eyes fluttered open and looked around slowly.

            An insistent beeping finally reached his ears. There was an IV in his arm and a heart rate monitor beeping unhelpfully at him.

            “We offer psychiatric treatment for those who believe that they’re the incorrect gender,” A new voice interjected. Ray could see a man in scrubs standing at the door of a far too white room.

            “Treatment?” Ryan gapped, he was beside Ray’s bed, gripping his hand tightly. “He’s not sick!”

            “How much for the treatment?” His mother growled, glaring at Ryan from the other side of Ray’s bed.

            Ryan glared back and Ray coughed hard from the bed to get their attention. “Don’t I get a say in this?” He croaked, voice raw from bile.

            “No,” His mother hissed, ignoring the glare Ryan sent her. “You’re getting help with this stupidity!”

            Ray frowned, watching his mother and the nurse leave the room. “Ray,” Ryan said, squeezing his hand gently. “Hey, listen. My mother will be willing to help. She was the one that actually explained everything to me.”

            Ray looked at Ryan shocked. He was feeling better, but dizzy. “Ryan? What the fuck is going on?”

            Ryan sighed and reached out to gently move his obnoxiously long hair out of his face. “You were really sick. The nurse called the hospital and I fought with them until they let me come with you. They said you haven’t eaten in about three days and then you had a panic attack. They called your mother and well, we’ve been arguing for a while.”

            Ray frowned and closed his eyes. Ryan kept moving his hair and when he opened his eyes, the older student was scowling at his hair. “I’m sorry, Ray,” He whispered, squeezing Ray’s hand. “I didn’t understand until my mom explained it. I figured that you didn’t want to deal with us, so I waited. For too fucking long.”

            Ray looked at Ryan, he looked near tears, biting his lip. “Rye,” He rasped, but Ryan shook his head.

            “No, it’s unforgivable. I didn’t realize that I needed to do something until I saw you today. You looked so sick.” Ryan’s voice shook and he had to take a deep breath to continue. “I’m so sorry.”

            Ray weakly squeezed Ryan’s hand and sighed. “You can make it up to me by getting me out of this shitty situation,” He croaked, smiling weakly at Ryan. He could start to be happy if someone was willing to let him.

            Ryan nodded rapidly, smiling at Ray. He pressed a fond kiss to his forehead before pulling his phone out and calling his mother. He didn’t let go of Ray’s hand the entire time. Ryan’s mother came in before Ray’s could return.

            She instantly went over to Ryan and slapped the back of his head, scolding him for not doing something sooner. She hugged Ray as she was lecturing her son. Ryan took all of it with determined eyes. He knew his mistakes, he was going to own up to them. When she finished, she turned to Ray and smiled kindly at him. “Don’t worry, we won’t let them think you’re a broken toy,” She assured Ray before storming out of their room and raising hell.

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other, listening to Ryan’s mother yell at nurses for Ray’s mother and the head doctor. They both started laughing, Ray folding nearly in half in pain.

            “Ow, laughing hurts, ow. Still funny,” Ray gasped, smiling at Ryan.

            Ryan chuckled, leaning Ray back and gently placing his hand on his stomach. He messaged his stomach and Ray sighed at the pain easing away. “Better?” He asked.

            Ray nodded, smiling up at Ryan. “Fuck yes, how are you doing this?”

            “I used to have bad stomach aches as a kid,” Ryan shrugged, chuckling when he heard their mothers screeching at each other. “This may be a while.”

            “I’m going to be here awhile,” Ray sighed, closing his eyes.

            “I’ll be right here beside you,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s forehead. “I’m not letting you go through this alone, not again.”

            Ray opened his eyes and studied Ryan. They were stupid teenagers. They made mistakes. The deciding factor was that some of them bothered to do something to fix their mistakes.


	216. All About Us by He is We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had to be a joke, right? Out of everyone at this ball, this very attractive man decided to ask Ray, a servant, to dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QcEQbWtkME
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Care for a dance?”

Ray eyed the handsome man holding his hand out to him in a half bow. This had to be a joke, right? Out of everyone at this ball, this very attractive man decided to ask Ray, a servant, to dance? What should he do? He probably couldn’t say yes. Where would he put the tray of drinks he was holding?

            “Lord Haywood!” The noble Ray had been serving sneered. “You must stop this nonsense!”

            Lord Haywood rolled his eyes and straightened himself. Ray relaxed, thinking the ordeal over, then the Lord took the tray from his hands and put it into the noble’s. “Would you like to dance?” He asked Ray again with a kind smile.

            Ray gapped at the Lord, shifting nervously. Haywood was in elegant dress, tail coat, pants, and vest shining gold. An expensive chain hung from his jacket leading to a pocket in his vest. His white gloves were completely stain free like his white undershirt. His hair was clean and looked extremely soft. His shoes shined bright in the candle light that was making the ballroom glow.

            Comparatively, Ray was surprised anyone chose to acknowledge him at all. His black vest and pants were covered in dust and flour as well as other stains that could only be seen if someone looked close enough. His white undershirt was a bit yellow from age. His shoes were falling apart and his hair was a greasy mess. He was nothing but a servant, why would a Lord want anything to do with him?

            “It’ll be fun, I promise.” Haywood smiled, offering Ray his hand once again.

            Ray was about to deny, it would only be bad for the both of them, Haywood’s image and Ray’s livelihood. Then heard the whispers of others, insulting him, insulting Haywood. Fuck it. If he was fired, that meant he wouldn’t have to live in that accursed mansion anymore.

            With shaking fingers, Ray took Haywood’s hand. The Lord smiled brightly at him, pulling him onto the dance floor. Ray had no idea how to dance, glad Haywood positioned his hands for him. “It’s alright if you step on my feet.” Haywood chuckled, starting to move them.

            Ray nodded awkwardly, trying to follow Haywood’s lead. He stepped on his feet every so often. He apologized every time and Haywood would just smile at him and tell him that it was alright. Eventually he caught onto the movements and they began to move gracefully.

            Ray looked up at Haywood excitedly, shocked at the fond smile he saw on the Lord’s face. “You’re a beautiful dancer.” Haywood chuckled, spinning them slowly.

            Ray blushed and smiled sheepishly up at Haywood. “Thank you,” He whispered, realizing that the flash of colors in the corner of his vision were gone. He looked around and saw that they were the only ones still dancing, although the music hadn’t stopped.

            “Everything alright?” Haywood asked, completely focused on Ray.

            “We- everyone else stopped.” Ray said nervously. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it. “They’re staring.”

            Haywood glanced around and chuckled. “So they are,” He said, looking back at Ray and smiling. “Don’t worry about them.”

            Ray found it hard to ignore being the center of attention. In his life, being stared at meant getting attacked or hurt in some way. Perhaps this was how Haywood got his laughs, trick a servant into thinking they’re special, then make more of a fool out of them.

            Ray didn’t like his odds here. He had to end this dance now, he just wished he knew how. “I- I.” Ray looked up at Haywood and stopped dead. “Thank you for the dance.” He bowed quickly before scurrying away.

            The crowds of party goers stared at him accusingly as Haywood called after him. He squeezed through giant dresses and ruffled tail coats. Just before he could enter the kitchen and hide for the rest of the night, entire wine bottles were dumped on his head.

            He froze at the kitchen door, blinking past the wine dripping from his hair. Two other servants were snickering as they backed away, two empty wine bottles in each other their hands.

            The nobles who saw it started to laugh and others caught on. Ray wrapped his arms around himself and ran into the kitchen then out of the manner entirely. He knew this would happen, nobles have nothing better to do than mock people lesser than them.

            He shivered in the cool night air, not stopping running until he was in the garden. He was the one who tended the garden, the only time he was inside the manner was to help with dances. Otherwise, he stayed in a rundown shack in the back of the garden.

            Once among the bushes and flowers, Ray stopped and panted, holding himself tightly and shivering. His head was freezing, wine still dripping down his neck. His shirt was stained purple and he was sticky. He wanted to destroy something, thinking he was stupid for falling for such a trick. It was obvious from the beginning what the plan was. Other servants talked about the cruel tricks nobles pulled on servants. He just didn’t think his fellow man would join in on the joke.

            Ray stood still in the garden, trying to calm his urge to destroy the garden he worked so hard to maintain. He glared at the red roses he had planted when he was hired. They were his pride and joy, although, now they just seemed to mock him.

            He gave a shaky sigh before finally walking toward his home. It wasn’t any warmer there, but there was a change of clothes. His teeth were chattering when he got to the shack. He struggled to open the warped door, cursing when it came clean off of its rusted hinges. The rotting wood smacked him in the forehead.

            Ray dropped the door and rubbed his head, he felt splinters and a bump was starting to form. He cursed and glared at the door. Alright, now he wanted to cry. Hugging himself again, he wandered into his home which consisted of a blanket and pillow resting on the ground. His normal serving outfit was piled on the pillow.

            He quickly changed into the plain shirt and pants. He dropped his soaking clothes in a bucket before looking around for the shard of a mirror that he used to try and make himself presentable for the Lord and Lady of the house.

            He found it under his pillow, not recalling putting it there. He hissed as he pulled the splinters free. He scowled when he started to bleed. He tossed the shard aside and wandered out of his home, still shivering.

            There was a hand pump beside the shack. He needed to wash the wine out of his hair, it smelled awful. He pumped the handle until water spewed from the faucet. He stuck his head under the water and scrubbed his hair.

            The water was cold and he felt like he was turning to ice when he pulled his head out from under the faucet. He shook violently as he shuffled back into the house, sitting heavily on the ground. He wrapped himself up in the wool blanket, only his eyes visible as he hugged his knees to his chest and threw the blanket over his head.

            Ray warmed up slowly, debating if he should just leave and find work somewhere else. Manner’s needed gardeners, maybe there was someplace better he could work.

            “Hello?” A voice called faintly from the garden. Ray scowled when he recognized Lord Haywood’s voice. “I saw you run in here!”

            Ray didn’t want to deal with him, but anyone new to the garden easily got lost. He didn’t want to deal with that either, so he slowly stood, keeping the blanket around his shoulders.

            Haywood kept calling out which made him easy to find. He was pretty far from the garden’s entrance. He looked extremely confused, but also memorized by the flowers surrounding him.

            “Ah! There you are.” The Lord smiled when he saw Ray, but he instantly frowned when he saw him wrapped up in the blanket and still shivering. “Are you alright?”

            “The entrance is this way,” Ray said, keeping his eyes on the ground. He turned and started walk, expecting Haywood to follow him.

            “Hey, wait a moment!” Haywood said, rushing to catch up with Ray. “I’m sorry about what happened! I didn’t know that they would do that!”

            Ray ignored the Lord, just following the well-known path. He frowned when Haywood moved in front of him, holding his shoulders. He refused to look up.

            “Please believe me,” Haywood said softly, squeezing Ray’s shoulders. “I didn’t ask you to dance to embarrass you. I really just wanted to dance, you had caught my eye when I arrived.”

            Ray scowled, but still did not look up. He backed out of Haywood’s hands. “The entrance is that way, just keep following the roses,” he said, turning to disappear into the garden.

            “Wait!” Haywood said, grabbing Ray’s arm. “Please, I’m sorry.”

            Ray finally looked at the Lord, his anger dying on his tongue. Haywood’s eyes were filled with guilt and worry. He was frowning, ashamed with himself. Ray frowned and looked away again.

            “What’s your name?” Haywood asked after a long awkward moment of silence. Even the garden hadn’t made a noise.

            Ray pulled the blanket tight around himself, wishing Haywood would just let him go. “Ray,” He croaked.

            Haywood smiled and bowed deeply to Ray, kissing his knuckles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ray. Please just call me Ryan.”

            Ray blushed and tugged his hand away. “The entrance is that way,” he pointed again, trying to ignore the charming smile sent his way.

            “Do you tend the gardens? They’re beautiful,” Ryan pressed, looking around at the flowers. “Especially the roses.”

            Ray looked at Ryan, shocked to find honesty in his face. “I- yes. I tend the garden,” He said, shifting awkwardly.

            Ryan studied Ray’s face and smiled gently at him. “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable. That’s not my intention. I just want to get to know you.”

            Ray frowned and narrowed his eyes. “Why?” He asked, shivering with a gust of wind, his hair was still fairly wet.

            “I’ve seen you every time I come here for a ball,” Ryan explained, frowning at Ray’s shivering. He reached out, hovering over the blanket and looking at Ray for a nod of approval. He smiled and gently pulled the blanket over Ray’s head when he got one. “I don’t know why, but you always caught my interest. Sometimes I would hear your snide comments about the others and would have to keep himself from laughing.”

            Ray blushed, no one was supposed to hear those. Ryan chuckled and gently scrubbed the blanket over Ray’s hair to dry it some. “Tonight I decided that I wanted to ask you to dance. I’m so sorry about what happened. I just wanted a chance to actually talk to you,” Ryan continued, frowning. “I didn’t want that to happen.”

            Ray watched the anger and guilt flicker in Ryan’s eyes. Should he chose to believe him? He seemed so kind, his touch gentle and caring. “I’m just a servant,” His mouth decided to say. “No need to worry about me.”

            Ryan frowned and his hands froze. He looked hard at Ray, letting the blanket fall off of his head. “You’re not just some servant. You’re a person who didn’t deserve to be laughed at.”

            Ray struggled not to cry, he felt them well, but refused to let them fall. Ryan panicked, glancing around and smiling at a loose rose calling his name. He gently pulled it from the bush, checking for thrones before tucking it behind Ray’s ear.

            “You’re handsome and hilarious.” Ryan said, gently cupping Ray’s cheek. “You deserve a much better home than the one you’re in. You deserve to be happy.”

            Ray sniffed and laughed, smiling at the Lord. Ryan smiled and gently kissed Ray’s forehead. “I want you to come to my home. You won’t be a servant, but my friend. You can do as you please there.”

            Ray’s eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I-I don’t.” He struggled for his words. He felt like this was a strange request, one that would require sexual favors.

            Ryan seemed to catch Ray’s hesitation and panicked for a moment. “I won’t you make you do anything! Nothing like _that._ I want to get to know you and I really do need a gardener.” He said in a rush.

            Ray smiled amused when Ryan continued to talk, his panic slightly adorable. Ray took his hands and chuckled. “It’s okay. I’ll go.”

            Ryan froze and then smiled brightly. “Really?” He asked, laughing and hugging Ray tightly when he nodded.

            Ray laughed and hugged Ryan back. The Lord was warm and chased the chill in his bones away. He would have to get to know this lord, although, he knew that no matter what happened, he would have a much happier life.


	217. Bite My Tongue by You Me at Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray couldn’t believe his eyes. He had seen a lot of shit. He killed people for a living; had sliced someone’s throat to get away from police. He watched blood splatter walls from his bullet entering someone’s head. He had killed a man who ate other humans before. He had seen and done a lot of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH-qFCMaW_I
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray couldn’t believe his eyes. He had seen a lot of shit. He killed people for a living; had sliced someone’s throat to get away from police. He watched blood splatter walls from his bullet entering someone’s head. He had killed a man who ate other humans before. He had seen and done a lot of shit.

            This, this was a new one that made him hate humanity more than he already did. The baby in the duffel bag was smiling and giggling, little hands reaching out for him. He had watched the child’s mother drop the bag on the ground and then walk away like it was nothing.

            Ray’s backpack weighed on his shoulder as he considered his options. He had just come from killing a politician. He had dropped into the alley to make a quick get away, but now he was just standing there staring at this baby.

            He shouldn’t care, leave the kid for someone else to find. This shouldn’t bother him, he was an abandoned kid too, and this shit happened all of the time. He couldn’t make himself leave though. He wanted to pick that baby up and give them the life he never got. Could he, as someone who ended lives, really give this baby a worthwhile life?

            The baby had piercing blue eyes and a tuft of brown hair. Tiny giggles left thin lips and tiny fingers begged to be picked up. Ray kneeled down and slid his hands into the duffel, lifting the baby out of the bag and cradling the child in his arms like he had been doing it all of his life.

            “Hey there,” Ray whispered with a smile. The baby giggled and reached up to tug at his thin beard.

            Ray laughed gently, checking the surprisingly clean dipper. A girl, Ray was so fucked. “Come on, let’s go home,” He told the baby girl, gently pulling her arm away from his beard.

            The baby giggled and clung to his fingers as he walked into the alleyway and disappeared into the darkness. He went to a doctor he trusted. Burnie promised not to tell anyone anything to the police.

            “Why the fuck did you steal baby?” Burnie asked when he opened his apartment door after Ray knocked.

            “I found her.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “I need your help.”

            Burnie stared blankly at Ray for a long time before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, just get in here,” He said, stepping aside for Ray to enter.

            Burnie wrote a quick list of things Ray would need, sending him out to buy formula and the like while he checked the baby’s health. The doctor was beginning to think that Ray had actually taken the chance to run when there was a knock on his door and Ray dragged him into the apartment next to his.

            “Wait, you’re living here now?” Burnie asked, letting Ray take the baby from his arms. “She’s healthy, by the way. Six months old.”

            Ray nodded, smiling at the baby. “Of course I’m living here. I don’t know shit about kids. What if I fuck up?”

            “Are you serious?” Burnie gapped at Ray, shaking his head. The sniper was actually a natural with the kid. He glanced around and noticed that there was nothing other than the baby’s things in the apartment. “You have some shit, don’t you?”

            “No, just what’s in this backpack.” Ray said, glancing at the boxes of things he needed to assemble. Luckily, the carrier came put together and ready for a kid. “I don’t tend to stay in one spot for long.”

            “Can’t do that now.” Burnie frowned, watching Ray place the baby in the carrier.

            “That’s why I bought this place.” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “I’ll get furniture and shit later. Right now, can you help me figure out how to build this stuff?” Burnie sighed, but smiled at Ray. They went long into the night building the baby’s room. The apartment had two bedrooms, the kid would be in the slightly smaller one. She cried once as they worked, Ray instantly ran to her side, picking her up and looking over the formula.

            “Alright, hold on.” Burnie chuckled. He had told Ray everything he would need to know as they had worked, but that didn’t mean Ray was already an expert. “What are you going to name her?”

            Ray blinked confused at Burnie for a long moment as the older man prepared the formula. He bounced with the baby in his arms, looking down at the child he decided he was qualified to raise. “Rosa,” He decided.

            Both men froze when the baby stopped crying, looking at Ray curiously. Burnie chuckled when Ray cooed at the baby, making her giggle by poking her nose.

            “I’ll get some paper work ready for you at the hospital,” Burnie said, handing Ray the bottle. “I think you’ll be a good father.”

            “I hope you’re right.” Ray sighed, letting Rosa drink. “This is going to be hell, isn’t it?”

            “You have no idea.” Burnie laughed.

            Ray was a good father. He rarely asked Burnie for help after the first six months. He continued to be a sniper, but he was so elusive to find that no one could figure out who Ray was. Rosa’s home life was surprisingly normal, Ray filled the apartment with furniture and toys for the growing girl.

            Burnie didn’t mind being an uncle, watching Rosa when Ray was on longer jobs. Ray avoided being away for very long, he was going to be there for his daughter. When Rosa was three, Ray taught her what to do if bad people were in their apartment, taught her how to resist capture and run from scary people.

            After her first day of school when she was six, Rosa and Ray were walking back to the apartment. Rosa’s arms tight around her father’s neck. “I made a bunch of friends!” Rosa said gleefully, able to read and understand proper grammar long before any of her peers. She liked reading.

            “That’s good!” Ray chuckled squeezing Rosa from where she rested on his hip. “No one was mean?”

            “Nope!” Rosa giggled, resting her head on Ray’s shoulder. “The teacher was really nice too!”

            “Good, remember, if anyone is mean,” Ray said, trailing off and looking at Rosa expectantly.

            “No starting fights,” Rosa pouted and Ray laughed.

            “That’s right.” Ray nodded, rather proud that Rosa wanted to take up martial arts at so young. “Although you could, you don’t.”

            “Unless they’re a scary person!” Rosa nodded, knowing Ray’s lessons well by now.

            Ray smiled and kissed Rosa’s head, regretting living on the third floor of the apartment building. They eventually made it up the stairs, Rosa still in his arms. When they turned the corner, Rosa telling Ray about the rest of her day, Ray froze.

            A man with a twisting mustache stood in front of their door. He was wearing a nice suit and had a case of beer in his hand. Ray recognized the man from his informants. Geoff Ramsey, a cruel son of a bitch.

            “Papa?” Rosa asked curiously with worried undertones. “What’s wrong?”

            Geoff looked straight at them and Ray tensed. He needed to run. “Rosa, hold on tight, okay?” He told his daughter.

            Rosa frowned, but nodded and did as she was told. Ray turned to run, pausing when Geoff called out to them. “Wait a second! I’m not here to hurt you.”

            Ray frowned and narrowed his eyes at Geoff. “What are you here for then?” He asked, edging closer to the stairs.

            “Well, I wanted to offer you a job.” Geoff shrugged, smiling at Rosa who was glaring at him. “Is she yours?”

            Ray frowned and hefted Rosa up from slipping on his hip. “What kind of job?” He asked.

            Geoff sighed and shook his head. “I’m starting a crew and I need a good sniper.”

            “No.” Ray snorted, staying close to the stairs. Rosa was frowning at him. She knew what he did, sort of. She thought he was a good guy and Ray was content to leave it at that for now. “We’re staying here.”

            “I have a daughter too,” Geoff said gently, smiling at them. “It’ll be safer where we’re going.”

            Ray frowned nervously. Working for Geoff could pay off really well, kids were not cheap and Ray wanted to send Rosa to college. He had been earning thousands of dollars. If he took the offer, he could be making millions. If it was safe, then Rosa would have a better life. Things were getting worrisome here.

            “Let’s talk inside.” Ray sighed, walking to his door and opening it. He set Rosa down at the kitchen table, getting her a snack, remembering her mentioning being hungry. Geoff hung at the doorway, smiling gently at them.

            Rosa watched Geoff with narrowed eyes as she ate. “Don’t hurt my Papa!” She told Goff before running off to do her homework.

            Ray and Geoff watched her leave with shocked faces before laughing. “She’s a pistol.”

            “Knows how to fire one too.” Ray shook his head, looking at Geoff and gesturing for him to sit with him at the table. “After her instance, not mine.”

            Geoff snorted and sat across from Ray. “You’re lucky, mine didn’t want to learn until she was ten.”

            Ray shook his head, smile falling. “Now, about this job.”

            Burnie helped them to move a week later. He promised to come visit on holidays. He hugged Rosa and Ray tightly, making them promise to be safe.

            Rosa slept most of the ride to Los Santos. According to Geoff, the closer to the schools, the safer the area. It was an unspoken rule that no one in the city messed with the kids. Ray bought an apartment nearly right next to the school.

            They moved in quickly, Rosa excited for a new city. She hadn’t made good enough friends for Ray to feel guilty about moving them.

            The first day Ray sent Rosa to school was when Geoff brought him to his penthouse to meet the rest of the crew. They all knew each other somehow. Jack and Ryan were with Geoff from the beginning. Michael and Gavin had done a few jobs with Geoff before joining. Ray was the only new man.

            “None of them can know,” Ray told Geoff sternly as they stood outside the door.

            Geoff nodded in understanding before they entered. They were a strange bunch, but it worked somehow. Michael and Gavin were an item, although Gavin flirted with everyone. Jack was kind and quiet. Ryan wore a skull mask and seemed to try to be intimidating, but Ray had dealt with an extremely sick child before. Nothing scared him anymore.

            Ray hung back and watched the others after introductions. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan stayed at the bar, talking about something Ray didn’t care about, while Michael and Gavin played Halo.

            “Join us, X-Ray!” Gavin smiled, holding a controller out to Ray.

            “X-Ray?” Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. “You need better nicknames. That’s stupid as fuck.”

            Ray chuckled and decided that it couldn’t hurt. He was going to be working with these people. They soon discovered that Ray was the best out of all of them at video games. It became an entire crew affair.

            Ray had to leave before Rosa got home, Gavin whined about it, but Ray felt a different set of eyes watching him leave.

            They worked well together. Ray rather liked the crew. Heists were ridiculous, but extremely successful. Just hanging out with the others was fun for Ray. It had been a long time where he had more than just Rosa and Burnie in his life. He enjoyed being part of the small family they had made, but they could never know about his daughter.

            While he got close to everyone, he had become very close with Ryan. The madman seemed completely out of his mind, but he was really just a giant teddy bear. He was a nerd and computer geek. He may have a ridiculous amount of murder jokes, but he was a good man.

            Ray may have fallen for Ryan. He was the only one Ryan trusted to take his mask off around. Not even Geoff and Jack had that trust anymore.

            “Hey Ray,” Ryan said as they sat at the bar while the others played Geometry Wars. “Would you like to go out tonight? On a date?”

            Ray blinked surprised at Ryan who still manage to look sheepish behind his mask. Ray blushed and smiled. “I would love to Rye, but I can’t.” He promised Rosa a father-daughter night out.

            Ryan deflated slightly. “Yeah, no. It’s fine.” He said, sounding like he just lost his favorite weapon. It broke Ray’s heart a bit and he groaned.

            “Rye- ug. Okay.” Ray sighed, glancing at his phone to get the time. “Look, I- okay. Come on.”

            Ryan’s eyes frowned behind the mask as he followed Ray out of the penthouse and to his apartment. No one knew where Ray lived, by design. Ryan was the only one, other than Geoff, that Ray wanted to trust with this information. Might as well be now than never.

            Just as they got to Ray’s door, walking slowly to time this just right, Rosa bounded up the stairs and squealed upon seeing her father at their door.

            “Papa!” Rosa said, barreling straight into Ray’s legs. “I got an A on my math test!” She was bouncing, hugging Ray’s legs.

            Ray laughed and picked his daughter up. “That’s amazing!” He said, kissing her nose. “I told you could do it!”

            Rosa laughed and hugged Ray tightly, she tensed in his arms and he forgot entirely about Ryan. He readjusted Rosa onto his hip and smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “This is why I had to say no,” He explained at the mad man’s wide blue eyes.

            Rosa narrowed her eyes and inspected Ryan carefully. She seemed to decide to like Ryan because she suddenly brightened and smiled at him. “I like your mask!” She giggled.

            Ray snickered at the surprise in Ryan’s eyes. Most people were terrified of him. “Rosa, this is Ryan,” He said.

            “Nice to meet you!” Rosa giggled, holding her hand out to Ryan. “Papa talks about you a lot.”

            Ray blushed and Ryan seemed to recover, chuckling. “It’s nice to meet you Rosa,” He said, gently shaking her hand.

Rosa laughed and smiled happily at Ray. Ryan was giving him a shit eating grin, he just knew it. Ray shook her head and opened the door.

            Rosa ran off to do her homework quickly, leaving Ray and Ryan in the living room. “So, uh. Surprise?” Ray chuckled awkwardly.

            “Out of everything I thought, this is probably the most adorable thing that could have happened,” Ryan said, pulling his mask off and glancing around. “Bathroom?”

            “Let me.” Ray sighed, blushing lightly. He led Ryan to the bathroom, making him sit on the toilet as he cleaned his face paint away.

            “Where’s the mother?” Ryan asked, eyes closed and leaning into Ray’s hand. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

            “I don’t. She abandoned Rosa in an alleyway. I picked her up and raised her.” Ray sighed, smiling faintly. “She’s had a pretty normal life so far.”

            “She has no fear.” Ryan chuckled, opening his eyes when Ray washed his eyes. “Like her father.”

            Ray chuckled and nodded. “She’s a good girl. I didn’t think I’d be a good father, but her uncle thinks otherwise.”

            “So do I.” Ryan smiled, taking Ray’s hands and kissing his palms. “Any child ecstatic to tell their parent anything loves them.”

            Ray blinked shocked then smiled. “Thanks Rye.”

            Ryan smiled and sat up a bit. Their kiss was gentle and sweet, very unlike their lives. They were both smiling like morons when they parted, jumping at the giggle at the door.

            “Will Ryan be coming with us today, Papa?” Rosa asked, smiling knowingly at them.

            Both men blushed and Ray laughed. “If he wants to.”

            “I’d love to,” Ryan said instantly, smiling at Ray.

            Rosa squealed and hugged Ray’s leg. “Let’s go!” She said, smiling at them. Ray and Ryan shared smiled before heading out of the apartment, Rosa holding both of their hands.


	218. Problems by Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, it just lasted longer than most. Ryan was content to make sure it never ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5PTQlKgUhw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Oh no you don’t,” Ray growled at the demon smirking at him. “I’m taking his soul.”

            “You think that.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head at the angle. “But he’s in our books.”

            “He’s going to heaven,” Ray snapped.

            “Hell,” Ryan sneered, glancing at the human they were fighting over. “Just because you have some grudge-“ he was cut off by a book being shoved into his face. The clean white pages spelled out the death of the man in question. “What?”

            “He can’t be in your books!” Ray huffed, closing the heavenly journal. “He’s going to heaven.”

            Ryan frowned and summoned the demonic tome. “He’s in our books.” Ryan insisted, showing Ray the book, a different death written out.

            They looked at each other and groaned. Leave it to God and Satan to send them on an impossible mission. They couldn’t do anything until the man died. “Truce?” Ray sighed, offering his hand.

            “Truce,” Ryan agreed, taking Ray’s hand before pulling him to his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s been awhile.”

            Ray blushed and rolled his eyes. He pushed away from Ryan, floating away from him. “For a reason, remember?” He spat.

            Ryan frowned, cat-like tail flickering with annoyance. “You know I didn’t have a choice.”

            “You could have done it a better way, asshole,” Ray snapped, folding his arms. His wings fluttered behind him, luckily he didn’t need to them to float.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. “I’m sorry. I was ordered to end it for the mission they sent me on.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes at Ryan, watching his horns. The twirled angle backed horns would change red with lies. They remained coal black and let his arms dropped. “Could have just said that.”

            Ryan looked at Ray and smiled crookedly. He easily wrapped his arms around Ray, nuzzling his neck. His tail curled around Ray’s leg. “Forgive me?”

            Ray shivered in Ryan’s arms and rolled his eyes. “You won’t leave me alone until I do.” He chuckled, grabbing Ryan’s horns and gently tugging his head back. Blue irises surrounded by black glowed mischievously at him.

            “Of course not,” Ryan purred, kissing Ray’s jaw. “You know you can’t get enough of me.”

            Ray snorted and disappeared from the demon’s arms, following their target. “You think that.” He laughed as Ryan pouted after him.

            Ryan huffed and followed after Ray. The angel was the only being that had ever kept Ryan’s interest. No matter who he would trail after, he would always find himself back at Ray’s side. Eventually he just stopped trying to distract himself with humans and other demons. He was the one who couldn’t get enough of Ray.

            They talked casually as they waited for the man to die. They were collectors, angels and demons who were given the life books of humans and had to collect their souls. They would trap the soul in the book and return it to Satan’s or God’s library.

            Some humans went to heaven, others to hell. Everyone’s book started out blank and eventually turned one way or another. Sometimes, as in the case of the man Ray and Ryan were following, they qualified for either heaven or hell. Their fate rested in the choices they made before dying.

            Ryan watched Ray for a long moment, smiled gently at the way his wings fluttered. He knew how soft they were and had to resist the urge to reach out and preen them. Ray hated having them randomly touched.

            “My little angel,” Ryan purred, nuzzling into Ray’s neck. Their target was in a café, they had time to goof off a little.

            “Not here, Rye.” Ray puffed a laugh, gently running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. Ryan only used that pet name when he wanted something.

            “I just want to preen your feathers.” Ryan sighed, kissing his cheek. “Nothing bad, I promise.

            Ray chuckled and nodded, smiling when Ryan purred louder. The demon crossed his legs in the air, making Ray sit in his lap. He gently petted Ray’s wings, purring at the soft feathers under his fingers.

            Ray sighed, spreading his wings to make it easier for Ryan. He cooed quietly as Ryan straightened out his feathers. He was pretty far gone with the demon as well. He was hurt when Ryan just disappeared without a word one day. Ryan would make it up to him, though.

            “I love your coos.” Ryan sighed, wrapping one arm around Ray’s waist as he preened with the other. “They’re adorable.”

            “Your purring is fucking cute,” Ray countered, blushing lightly with a laugh. “Shall we go back home once this job is done?”

            “You kept the apartment?” Ryan asked, nuzzling Ray’s temple. They got an apartment some odd number of years ago.

            “I figured you’d be back,” Ray cooed smiling crookedly. “I know you, Rye.”

            Ryan chuckled and cupping Ray’s cheek. They kissed deep with longing. They would part for seconds before kissing again. Ray’s fingers tangled in Ryan’s hair, tugging lightly to make the demon purr louder.

            Ryan followed the curve of Ray’s wings to the base, making the angle shudder. He tightened his grip around his waist and smiled and the coos continued rumbling through Ray’s chest.

            When they parted, Ray looked to make sure their target hadn’t moved. Ryan went at Ray’s neck, not caring who got the man’s soul at this point. He just wanted to take Ray back to their apartment and make the angel scream his name.

            “Rye,” Ray panted, trying to untangle himself for Ryan. “He’s moving.”

            “You can have him,” Ryan growled, letting Ray get up. He kept the angle close, nipping at his neck every chance he got. “I just want to go back already.”

            Ray shuddered and laughed breathlessly. “We don’t get a choice in that matter.” He sighed, tilting his head so Ryan had more room to work. “I have to agree with you, though.”

            Ryan chuckled and glanced at their target. He was one choice away from death. He would either be run over or mugged. He just had to choose to cross the street or not.

            The man looked both ways and Ryan huffed. The man walked onto the crosswalk and chose to go to hell.

            “I’ll be right back, my angel,” Ryan purred into Ray’s ear before quickly floating after the man. He heard Ray’s laugh and smiled.

            He summoned the book and opened it to the right page. He watched the man pause randomly in the center of the street and shook his head. He stood beside the man and smirked. “Welcome to hell,” He growled.

            A car ran the red light and ran straight into the man, his head going through the windshield. Ryan laughed at the blood splatter and screaming. The man’s soul was standing where his body was before the car hit him.

            Ryan slammed the book shut, the pages sliding through the soul and absorbing it. The man disappeared into the black bound book. The red jewel at the base of the spine glowed brightly before going back out again.

            The book disappeared from Ryan’s hands and he floated straight back to Ray. The angel was watching the entire thing with a dazed smile. He laughed once Ryan scooped him up into his arms.

            “To home?” Ryan purred, lips ghosting over Ray’s.

            “To home.” Ray sighed, kissing Ryan. The demon teleported them to the apartment so they wouldn’t have to stop. They touched solid ground in the apartment’s bedroom and he pinned Ray to the bed. Nothing in the room seemed to have changed.

            Ray’s wings protested the position for a moment, he was laying on them with uncomfortable folds. Ryan continued to kiss the angel, sorting out his wings so he was comfortable. Ray tugged at his hair in thanks, a purr rippling through the demon’s chest.

            “I’m going to ruin you,” Ryan growled when they parted. He went after Ray’s neck again, sucking quickly fading hickies into his skin.

            Ray shuddered and laughed. “A little late to do that,” He panted, spreading his legs for Ryan to sit between them. Ryan laughed and slipped his hands up Ray’s shirt.

            When they finished, Ryan held Ray to his chest, the angel's wings were wrapped around them. Ryan’s tail was curled around Ray’s leg and he kept carding his fingers through his hair.

            Ray chuckled and sighed content. Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s head. “I’ve missed you,” The angel said, looking up at Ryan.

            “I missed you too.” Ryan smiled, pulling Ray closer. “I’m sorry, my angel. I had no choice when they summoned me.”

            Ray nodded and kissed Ryan’s jaw. “I know Rye. You’re just going to have to make it up to me.”

            Ryan purred loudly, nuzzling Ray’s head. “How are you an angel again?”

            “You’re guess is as good as mine.” Ray chuckled, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Ryan smiled. Their relationship wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, it just lasted longer than most. Ryan was content to make sure it never ended.


	219. Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't want to go to war in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvFpnM1gDQY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan hefted the weight on his back, panting as he walked through the jungles of Vietnam. This was the worst possible situation. Not only were his and Ray’s bags on Ray’s back, but Ray was on Ryan’s back unconscious.

            They were both covered in blood splatter, a lot of it from the bullet wound in Ray’s shoulder. Ryan had treated it as well as he could, but he wasn’t a doctor. He had to get Ray back to the base for treatment.

            They had been following the road with other injured soldiers when they were ambushed. Ryan picked Ray up and ran into the woods to keep them alive, but then he got them lost. He was heading in the right direction, according to his compass. He glanced it again, his fingers going numb.

            He needed to stop, make sure Ray was still alive and to take a breather. Ryan found a safe spot under the trees and collapsed to his knees. He was strong, but he had his limits. He slid Ray off his back and leaned him up against the tree. He pulled the packs off of him, searching for their rations and water.

            He gently shook Ray, the younger soldier blinking awake. “Rye?” He croaked.

            “Hey, rose.” Ryan smiled softly, kissing Ray’s head. “You need to eat and drink.”

            Ray nodded with a faint smile. Ryan helped him to eat and drink, taking some for himself before putting it all away. He sat next to Ray, gun in his lap. The younger man leaned against him, he definitely looked better than when he was shot.

            “We’re almost there.” Ryan sighed, leaning his head against the tree. “It’s just a few more miles north.”

            Ray nodded and laughed tiredly. “War is hell.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled down at his boyfriend. They were drafted into the war after just missing going to the World War. Both of them were against the war before leaving the states, now that they were there, they were even more against it.

            Ryan tried not to fall asleep as Ray drifted back off to sleep. He had to get him to base. He wouldn’t die, but he still needed professional help. He sighed and distracted himself with counting the different types of plants around them.

            His eyes widened when a Vietnamese man popped out of the ground in front of them. The man looked just as surprised at Ryan, slowly going back down.

            “Wait!” Ryan gasped, holding his hands up in surrender. “We need help.”

            The man froze, eyes confused and blank. Ryan mentally cursed, this man couldn’t understand him at all. He didn’t know enough Vietnamese to communicate either.

            Ryan slowly moved over to Ray and showed the man his bleeding bandages. “Help,” He said slowly.

            The man frowned and disappeared. Ryan froze and quickly stood. He could ignore them or go get reinforcements. He put their things on Ray’s back, but before he could pull Ray onto his back, two men appeared from the hole.

            “Hello?” The new man asked, he looked European, accent somewhere between British and Vietnamese.

            Ryan froze and started at the man. “Hello?” He said cautiously. “Can you help us?”

            The man looked them over then turned to the man who had appeared before. They talked in hushed whispers before the Vietnamese man disappeared and the European looked back at them. “I’ll guide you to the road,” He said before crawling out of the hole. “That’s the most we can do, it’ll be faster than traveling through the jungle.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan sighed, pulling Ray onto his back. He grunted under the weight then waited for the man to lead the way.

            “Do you need help?” He asked, glancing at the packs on Ray’s back. “I’m Dan.”

            “No, I’m fine.” Ryan said, nodding for Dan to lead the way. “I’m Ryan, he’s Ray.”

            Dan nodded and led the way through the forest. “You’re really far from your camp.” He said, glancing back at Ryan.

            “We were attacked on the way back.” Ryan sighed, shifting under Ray’s weight. He wasn’t even the heaviest part. “I’m tired of killing so I ran into the woods. I generally knew where I was going.”

            “Well, I’m guessing you were headed the right way.” Dan sighed, holding a branch back for Ryan. “You’ll just have more luck on the road.”

            “Much more, thank you.” Ryan said, looking over Dan’s uniform. “Who are you?”

            Dan chuckled and continued to walk. “I’m a British officer sent by the UN to understand the Vietcong.” He explained, sighing. “I started helping them more and more though.”

            “I was reading up on the war before we were drafted,” Ryan said, glancing at Ray when the younger man groaned. “We shouldn’t be here.”

            “I can’t argue with that.” Dan sighed, glancing back at them.

            “Rye?” Ray mumbled, blinking confused. “Rye? Who’s that?”

            “Hey, rose,” Ryan said softly. Dan watched them closely, a small smile growing. “It’s okay, he’s helping us get back to the road.”

            “Okay.” Ray said, bumping his head against Ryan’s. “I can walk.”

            “I’m sure you can.” Ryan chuckled, readjusting Ray on his back. “We’re really close.”

            “You say that every hour.” Ray puffed a laugh, smiling. “Who are you?” He asked Dan.

            “My name’s Dan, a friend of mine found you and Ryan and asked me to help you.” Dan said, smiling at Ray. “The road is only a two minute walk from here.”

            “Thank you,” Ray slurred with a lazy smile. “Rye got us lost.”

            “All the trees look the same!” Ryan defended, chuckling. “You’re the one who gets lost at the base.”

            “But never in the woods.” Ray chuckled, bumping their heads together again.

            Dan chuckled at them and glanced around. “I see the road.” He said, pointing to an American vehicle currently on the road. “Good luck.”

            “Thank you,” Ryan said, nodding to Dan. “Good luck.”

            “Don’t die!” Ray laughed, Ryan smiling sheepishly and Dan laughed along.

            Ryan felt the man watch them get to the road before disappearing. Ryan breathed easier on the road again. He took a deep breath and started in the opposite direction that the vehicle had been going.

            They didn’t encounter anyone else, and Ray stayed awake for most of it. Ryan didn’t stop walking until the base came into view. He laughed and moved a bit faster. Ray held on a bit tighter, smiling tiredly.

            The guards at the gate raised their guns until they saw that both Ray and Ryan were wearing the American armor. As soon as they were passed the gate, they were separated, Ray taken to the medical tents while Ryan was taken to a commanding officer to report in.

            They were given beds and orders to rest for a few weeks before being deployed again. Ryan instantly dropped their things and went to find Ray. They were going to keep them together since they were from the same unit.

            Ray was sitting up talking to one of the nurses. His arms was properly wrapped and taken care of. “He just suffered from bad blood loss. His arms perfectly fine.” The nurse told him when he came over.

            “Hey Rye!” Ray smiled, standing up to hug Ryan. “What’s the mission?”

            “Rest for a few weeks, we have the same tent.” Ryan said, hugging Ray back. “Once you’re better they’ll ship us off together again.”

            Ray nodded and waved to the nurse as Ryan led the way to their tent. “Awesome!” He smiled, bumping into Ryan. They had gotten good at being close without letting anyone know what they were to each other.

            “It’ll be a nice change.” Ryan chuckled, entering their tent. There were other men’s bunks there, but they had beds side by side.

            They sat facing each other, holding hands whenever the tent was empty. They hoped that they would make it home with a bullet wound being the worst thing that would happen. They were determined to go home together.


	220. See You Again by Wiz Khalifa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was going to take back his throne, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wVYEL216Rk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Geoff lounged on his throne, listening to his advisors talk about the problems in the kingdom. He considered their words, a frown etched permanently into his skin. There were too many problems, it was a wonder Haywood ruled the kingdom at all. The peasants were too liberal, rebellions were becoming a problem.

            Geoff sighed and rubbed his temples. Before he could begin to dictate what should be done, the doors of the throne room were thrown open. A familiar man walked toward them, blood trailing after him.

            Geoff stood and glared at the man. “How are you alive?!” He demanded.

            “You can’t kill a good king.” Ryan chuckled darkly, pointing his sword at Geoff. Blood dripped from the blade and his hair. His blue eyes were clouded with madness. “Stand down Ramsey, many of your guards are already dead.”

            Geoff snorted and smiled. “Ray,” He called into the throne room, his voice echoing.

            Ryan frowned and glanced around as the advisors fled the room. He gasped in pain when knives buried themselves into this shoulder.

            A short man with dull eyes appeared between Geoff and Ryan, knives running parallel with his forearms at the ready. Ryan glared at the man, an assassin.

            “Kill him,” Geoff said, sitting on the throne. “Make sure he dies this time.”

            Ray nodded once, rushing at Ryan. The former king blocked the knife flying at his face. Ray was fast and experienced, a master at wielding knives.

            Ryan was equally good with his sword, even with knives in his shoulder. The move to weaken him hadn’t done anything. Ryan actually found himself enjoying their battle; it had been a long time since he had an equal match. He caught Ray’s face out of the corner of his eyes. The assassin was smiling, eyes bright and excited. Was he having as much fun? Good, Ryan could use that.

            They parted, steps from each other, panting hard and smiling. “You’re good,” Ray said, spinning his knives.

            “So are you.” Ryan chuckled, eyes never leaving Ray. He studied to assassin, a handsome face holding bright eyes. His dress was simple and comfortable, large to conceal weapons. “It’s a shame you work for Ramsey.”

            Geoff frowned from the throne, standing. “Ray, kill him! Now!” He ordered.

            Ray glanced back at Geoff then looked at Ryan. “I’ve done my research, he pays well.”

            “I will pay better,” Ryan said with a crooked smile. “Once I have my throne back.”

            “Pay me in battles.” Ray smiled, turning on his heels and facing Geoff. “Or trust.”

            “You’ll have to earn that.” Ryan chuckled, relaxing his stance. Geoff was cursing at Ray as the assassin approached him slowly. “Is it too much to ask to keep him alive?”

            “Not at all.” Ray chuckled, advancing on Geoff and putting a knife to his throat before he could draw his sword. “Do you have an army behind you?”

            “I wouldn’t be here without one.” Ryan smiled, walking over to them and pulling Geoff’s sword and tossing it aside. “They’ll be here shortly.” Ray nodded, kicking Geoff’s knees to make him kneel. Geoff spat curses at them, glaring at Ryan and Ray in turn.

            “It’s wonderful to see you again.” Ryan sighed, walking over to the throne. Ray tied Geoff’s hands behind him before standing and watching Ryan. “What a mess you’ve made of my kingdom.”

            “You’re unfit to be king!” Geoff spat, glaring at Ryan.

            Ryan pursed his lips then smiled at Ray. He gestured to the throne. “Would you like a seat?”

            Ray raised an eyebrow before laughing. “Alright, I’ll play,” He said, sitting on the throne. “Fuck this is uncomfortable.”

            “By design.” Ryan nodded, walking over to Geoff and plucking the crown from his head. “The reason I’m here is because you’re hurt the feet of the land. You’ve angered the farmers and artisans.”

            Geoff glared at Ryan as he inspected the crown. Ray watched amused, chin resting in his hand. “A true king helps the feet to stand before catering to those relying on the feet,” The assassin said.

            Ryan nodded, walking over to Ray and placed the crown on the assassin’s head. “The feet are those who chose the king,” He said, chuckling at Ray taking the crown from his head and looking at it in shock. He bowed to Ray before offering his hand. “Good kings treat their feet as the true kings.”

            Geoff spat at them, grumbling to himself. Ray stared at Ryan shocked before taking his hand. He pushed Ryan onto the throne once he was on his feet. He kneeled in front of Ryan, crown held close.

            “Welcome back to the throne.” Ray said, bowing his head and holding the crown out to Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and took the crown, placing it on his head. “Ray, I would like for you to be my vessel.”

            “It would be my honor,” Ray said, pressing his hand against his chest.

            “Stand.” Ryan commanded. Ray stood, smiling at him. “As my vessel, you can never betray me and must help me in all things.”

            “I accept what it means.” Ray nodded, chuckling. “You are my only lord.”

            Ryan smiled and stood. He kissed Ray’s cheeks before sitting once again. Ray smiled and stood beside his throne as the rebellion's leaders entered the throne room. They saw Ryan on the throne and cheered.

            Ryan smiled and stood. “I am your King once more!” He declared.

            Very quickly things were set into motion. The guards still against Ryan were put in the dungeon with their king. New advisors were chosen and all repairs to the castle and the kingdom were planned.

            Ray stood at Ryan’s side the entire time, offering his opinion when he could. The advisors had a strange hate for him, but he ignored them. He was the one to remind Ryan to eat and sleep. Often dragging the king to his room when he passed out at his desk after ignoring Ray’s warnings.

            Ray stood beside Ryan when he met with the people of the kingdom, listening to their problems and offering solutions. As far as he saw, he was the only vessel Ryan had ever taken. All other lords and knights were loyal without question.

                       

            Nearly a year after reclaiming his throne, Ryan suggested that they spar again. Ray was surprised by the suggestion, but wasn’t about to turn it down.

            Once they got started, their fighting some strange dance, they were the center of attention of the guards and knights. Some cheered for their king while others placed bets on Ray. They battled for a long time, unable to land a hit on each other, bright smiles glued to their faces.

            When they finally stopped, there was no winner. The guards cheered and demanded an encore. They promised one another day, retiring to their chambers.

            As Ryan pulled a new undershirt over his head, Ray appeared in his room from a secret door. “We should do this again, not for as long,” He said, walking over to sit on Ryan’s bed. “That was fucking fun.”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head. He pulled a vest on, buttoning the silver holding it together. “We should, perhaps for an hour every day?”

            “Works for me.” Ray smiled, standing to help Ryan with the few pieces of armor he always wore. “You wear too much.”

            “I like how I look.” Ryan chuckled, smiling at Ray. “I’m glad you’re here.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and leaned up to peck his king on the lips. “So am I.” He smiled.

            Ryan chuckled and rest his hands on Ray’s hips. “You know they’re complaining that I need a Queen.”

            “I’m all man, sorry.” Ray smiled, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “And I’m not wearing a dress.”

            Ryan laughed and kissed his cheek. “I’ll look at the laws, I don’t recall anything about not having two kings.”

            Ray shook his head and kissed Ryan again. “You do know I would be a horrible king.”

            “The people like you,” Ryan argued, resting their foreheads together. “You would be a wonderful King.”

            Ray chuckled and smiled at Ryan. “All they want is an heir,” He said, tangling his fingers in his hair. “That’s easy enough to do.”

            “I thought you were all man.” Ryan chuckled, rubbing circles on Ray’s hips. “What do you have in mind?”

            “We can consummate it, but I could pull a child off the streets.” Ray said, tugging Ryan’s hair gently. “You always saw that the poor are the wise.”

            Ryan pursed his lips then smiled. “I’ll trust your judgement then. I can claim the child as the long lost Prince.”

            “I’ll leave tonight.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan again. “Now, get dressed, you have a meeting with the council.” He said, pulling away with a laugh.

            Ryan blinked shocked before laughing and finishing getting dressed. He was excited to see what child Ray would chose. He had trusted the assassin’s decision from the day they met.


	221. Reckless Serenade by Arctic Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hated being sick, especially when his boss was a dick and wouldn't let him call in sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YBCiQ_iQH4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray struggled with the camera bags as he followed the photographer to the shoot. He was an apprentice which meant that he did everything, but take the actual pictures. Ray hadn’t bothered to pay attention to what they were shooting today, he just wanted to go home.

            He hadn’t felt well since he woke up that morning. The only reason he was there was because his boss believed that sickness was a perfectly good reason to fire someone and he needed the money.

            The photographer went off to talk to a woman in a suit, probably the model’s manager. That left Ray to set up everything. Sighing and hoping that he didn’t lose his metaphorical lunch, Ray set up the lights and camera. There was already a white background set up, the studio must have done that for them.

            Ray checked the camera a few times to make sure the lighting was right. His head was spinning and he was glad there was nothing in his stomach to lose. He finished setting up and sat on a prop chest.

            He glanced around the studio, this building was probably the best one Ray had worked in. The rooms were sound proof to prevent outside distractions. They were dark gray to keep light from bouncing off of them and ruining the shot. There were roll up backgrounds hanging from the ceiling and multiple prop chests lining the back wall.

            There was a door leading out of the room and another leading to a changing room. It’s rare that the model arrived before them, maybe a punctual model will be easy to deal with. Ray did not feel up to being screamed at today.

            As his boss and the manager talked, the dressing room door opened and a very handsome man stepped into the room. Of course, the man was a model and thus handsome by design, but this man was a different kind of handsome. In the sense that he was Ryan Haywood, the most popular model in the business.

            Ray froze where he sat. He was working with one of the most influential model and he had no idea. He really needed to pay attention to the work schedule. Ryan was shirtless, showing off an impressive set of abs and his arms were fucking amazing. If Ray wasn’t as sick as he was, he would be trying to make himself presentable. However, at this point, he didn’t care what he looked like, as long as he didn’t puke on everything.

            Ryan glanced at the photographer and his manager before looking right at Ray. His stomach flipped and he wasn’t sure if that was because he was sick or because Ryan’s blue eyes were just fucking gorgeous. Did he actually have to do any photoshopping here? He didn’t think so.

            The model actually smiled at him and started toward him. His feet were bare and the blue jeans he wore fit him perfectly in all of the right places. If Ray wasn’t already dizzy, he would be now.

            “Hey, are you Burnie’s apprentice?” Ryan asked Ray, holding his hand out. “Do you know what I’m supposed to wear?”

            Ray nervously took Ryan’s hand. “Yeah, I’m Ray.” He said, glancing at his boss. He was pretty distracted with the women. Suddenly Ray realized that it was Ashley, the women Burnie had been dating for a few months. That explained a lot. “Uh yeah, hold on.” He quickly pulled a clipboard out of their bags. Lists of what they would be shooting today were stacked on it. He didn’t remember it being this big when he grabbed it this morning. It was going to be a long day.

            Ryan looked over Ray’s shoulder as he flipped through the pages. “Well, the first thing we’re doing is Halloween.” Ray said, looking back at Ryan. “Apparently we’re doing every holiday.”

            “Awesome.” Ryan puffed a laugh, smiling at Ray. “What costume first?”

            Ray looked back at the list and held his breath against another flop in his stomach. That one, he was sure, was from Ryan smiling at him. It did nothing for his stomach control, however. “We’re doing, vampire and policeman. Then one of your choosing.”

            Ryan nodded and thought for a moment. “Do you think they have anything from Halo here?”

            Ray blinked at Ryan and smiled brightly. “They have the commanding officer's uniform and a Cortana suit, but I don’t think you want to do that one.”

            “I donno, I think the fans would love it.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. There was a light to his eyes that Ray couldn’t place. “I’ll take the military uniform.”

            Ray nodded and pulled a pencil from his pocket, marking the third costume on the list. “Alright, we’ll start with the vampire.”

            Ryan nodded and headed back toward the dressing room. Ray didn’t follow, just looked over the list and tried to memorize the photos Burnie wanted to take. He jumped when Ryan called his name.

            “Can you help? We’ve lost those two.” Ryan chuckled, nodding toward Burnie and Ashley.

            Ray blinked at the model before nodding slowly and coming over. There was a bathroom in there, right? He hopped so. If Ryan was going to keep being charming, Ray might puke much sooner than he wanted.

            They were both lucky that Ray had taken a few classes on costume and makeup in college. He was the head designer for many of his school’s plays. He and Ryan talked awkwardly at first, most of the awkward coming from Ray.

            They eventually started talking about video games and they were fast friends after that. Ray bragged about his gamerscore and Ryan dared him to a video game night to prove it. Ray was beside himself when they traded gamer tags.

            He finished Ryan’s get up, which was the simple addition of fangs, eyeliner, and red irises. He left Ryan topless, adding claw like nails to his fingers. Ryan’s hair seemed to decide what it wanted to do, so Ray left it alone.

            Burnie smiled approvingly at Ray when they came out of the dressing room. As Burnie took pictures, Ray ran around getting prompts and adjusting the lights as Burnie wanted them. Ryan was a natural in front of the camera and he seemed to be enjoying himself talking to Burnie and Ashley.

            Ray didn’t talk much, he just did his job. Sometime Ryan would catch his eyes and go to say something, but Burnie caught his attention before he could. Ray just smiled apologetically to Ryan the next time their eyes met. Shut up and do your work, that’s all he was supposed to do.

            Ashley got Ryan ready for the next costume, the model frowning and glancing at Ray before the door closed. Ray sighed and pulled props from the chests, smiling when Burnie laughed at Ryan’s choice of costume.

            Ray missed the majority of the second costume, looking for the military uniform. When he came back, costume folded in his arms, Ryan smiled brightly at him. Sadly, he was pulled into the dressing room before he could say anything.

            Ray handed the costume off to Ashley before rushing to get the props out. The entire shoot, up until lunch, was Ray running around and Ryan trying to talk to him at least once more. Burnie kept Ray busy, searching for costumes and readjusting lights. When he wasn’t doing that, he was looking at the photos Burnie was taking and telling him if they needed to take more.

            When the studio brought in the pizza Ray had to order at some point, they finally took a break. Ray’s stomach clenched at the smell of food and he had to excuse himself once he was sure the others had food.

            He went to the bathroom and panted over the toilet. He retched twice, but nothing came up. He drank water slowly and relaxed when his stomach finally calmed down. He avoided the pizza when he returned, not wanting to run out again.

            “Hey, are you alright?” Ryan asked Ray, having to detach himself from Ashley and Burnie to do so.

            “Huh?” Ray blinked at the model confused. He had sat on the prop chests again and zoned out. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

            Ryan frowned and glanced at the pizza boxes. “Did you get something to eat?”

            “Yeah,” Ray said, although he was sure Ryan knew he was lying. “I’m all good.”

            Ryan opened his mouth to argue, but Burnie decided it was time to go back to work. Ashley dragged the model back into the dressing room while Ray took a deep breath and got back to work.

            Ray went through the rest of the day in a fog. He could go home after this, maybe call a doctor. Burnie accepted doctor visits and notes as absences. It was like being in public school all over again.

            He hadn’t realized how bad he must have looked until Burnie was telling him to sit down with a worried frown. Out of his work haze, he felt how sick he actually was. His stomach was in knots and his breathing was uneven. He was sweating one moment and freezing the next, always somewhere between soaked and clammy. He probably looked pale and exhausted, from the way everyone was looking at him.

            He was only sitting there for a few moments before he had to find a trashcan. He ran to the dressing room and emptied his stomach into the trashcan he noted earlier. He shook over the can, gagging on the bile and water stuck in his throat.

            He coughed and retched, shaking violently. He felt a warm hand on his back and thought it was Burnie until he heard the voice.

            “Hey, come on. Burnie’s letting me take you home.” Ryan said softly, rubbing soothing circles into Ray’s back. “Think you can walk?” Ray looked up at Ryan, but didn’t really see him. His eyes were glassy and he felt like he was in a tunnel. He nodded anyway, leaning heavily on Ryan the entire walk to the model’s car.

            Ray had to close his eyes to avoid getting sick in the car. Ryan drove gently, avoiding all bumps and hard stops. Ray mumbled instructions when asked and told where they currently were. Ryan nearly had to carry him up the stairs to his apartment, not risking the elevator.

            Ryan dug through Ray’s pockets for his key, sliding it into the lock and taking Ray to the couch by request. Ray wasn’t really sure what happened after that, he remembered Ryan being there for a lot longer and asking him questions, but he had no idea what.

            When he was fully conscious again, there was a knock on his door and he felt too miserable to get up. “Above the door!” He rasped out, pulling the blanket that he didn’t remember getting tighter around himself.

            Ray thought that Burnie called Michael or Gavin. His friends had helped on shoots before and they didn’t live far away. Instead, Ryan walked through the door, replacing the spare key. There was a plastic bag hanging from his fingers and he smiled worriedly at Ray’s shocked face.

            “Hey, I did say that I would come back, but I don’t think you remember,” Ryan said, walking over and setting the bag on the coffee table. “If this is too weird, I can call someone?”

            Ray blinked blankly at Ryan for a long time before throwing his arm over his eyes. “It’s fine, thank you.”

            Ryan chuckled and shuffled around the apartment. Ray felt something heavy, probably the leather jacket Ryan had been wearing, hit the back of the couch. The bag rustled and faded away as Ryan’s shoes thudded toward the kitchen.

            Ryan made him soup and tea that was supposed to help with upset stomachs. He stayed with Ray, always there when he woke up to puke. He stayed the night leaning against the couch on the floor at Ray’s feet.

            In the morning, he fed Ray more soup, explaining that he had taken the day off. Ray felt significantly better the next day, no longer puking and able to eat some.

            “Why are you helping me this much?” Ray asked, watching Ryan fiddle on his laptop. “We just met.”

            “Ah, well. I thought we would talk sooner and we didn’t and you looked so sick.” Ryan sighed, smiling sheepishly at Ray. “Then Burnie said he would call your friends while mention that they were morons and I got a bit worried.”

            Ray snorted and smiled at Ryan. “Yeah, Michael probably would have yelled at me for vomiting and Gavin would just get sick too.” He shook his head and relaxed against the cushions. “Thanks, I owe you one.”

            “Just prove that you have that gamer tag you bragged about, and we’ll be even.” Ryan chuckled, looking back at the laptop. “And maybe go on a date with me?”

            Ray gapped at Ryan for a moment before laughing. “You really want to go on a date with me?”

            “Yeah!” Ryan said too quickly, blushing lightly. “I mean, you’re really nice and cute. You didn’t faint when you met me and you’re pretty amazing. Why wouldn’t I want to ask you on a date?”

            Ray blushed and hid his smile in the hoodie Ryan helped him change into. “Okay, I’ll go on that date then.”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a moment before smiling brightly and laughing. “Awesome, you’ll love it.”

            “Just nowhere fancy, please.” Ray chuckled, smiling at Ryan. “I barely pass as an apprentice.”

            Ryan sighed in relief and chuckled. “I can definitely work with that. I hate fancy restaurants, they’re too stiff.”

            “Video game night?” Ray suggested, sipping at the water bottle that had been resting behind his neck to cool him off.

            “After a nice family diner?” Ryan asked, smiling at Ray.

            Ray smiled back and nodded. “Sounds fucking great to me.”

            “When you’re better then,” Ryan said, fidgeting in his seat with a giant smile. “I’ll make sure I don’t have anything to do.”

            Ray smiled and relaxed. He glanced at Ryan and reached you, running his fingers through his hair. Ryan froze for a moment before scooting closer to Ray’s legs to make the reach easier for him. They carried on the rest of the afternoon with conversation and goofy smiles.


	222. 2 Finger an den Kopf by Marteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime had been eradicated, but they were going to bring it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSN9iLSbheQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “You want to bring gangs back?” Ryan asked Geoff skeptically, shaking his head. “Do you know how hard that’ll be? With the tech they have now?”

            “That’s why I’m asking you.” Geoff smiled, nudging Ryan. They were sitting at the bar, Ryan hadn’t finished his coke while Geoff had already hit his alcohol limit for the day. “You built some of that tech, you know how to break it.”

            Ryan nodded, he had created failsafe’s in the devices he made. He also had versions of the weapons he hadn’t made. They were easy enough to take apart. “Alright, I’ll join you. I’ve got the idea for someone to help out.”

            “Oh? Who?” Geoff asked, glaring at the water the bartender kept giving him. Ryan wouldn’t be surprised if Geoff was just doing this to drink more.

            “One of the weapon testers,” Ryan said, pulling his data stick out and turning on the hologram. He scrolled through his contacts until he found a certain young man’s name. “He can make some impossible shots. He’s tested every single weapon the police have ever used.”

            Geoff smiled and chugged his water. “There you go. Call him up and I’ll meet you at this address,” The mustached man said, pulling a paper business card out of his pocket and handing it to Ryan. No one used paper anymore, it’s impressive that Geoff even found any to make the cards.

            Once home, Ryan called Ray, reading and rereading the card Geoff gave him. “Hello?” Ray sighed over the phone.

            Ryan smiled and twirled the card in his fingers. “Hey Ray, I have a job for you.”

            “You’re making weapons again?” Ray asked, something crashing to the ground in the background. “Please tell me I can quiet this shitty waiter job.”

            “Something like that,” Ryan said, rereading the card again. “An old friend of mine needs our help and I figured you would be perfect for the job.”

            “I’m up for fucking anything.” Ray snorted, the yelling behind him going from loud to muffled. “It’ll be good to see you again. Video’s good, but not good enough.”

            Ryan smiled fondly and chuckled. “Agreed, I’ll get you the next plane to the city.”

            “Thanks Rye,” Ray said, sighing in relief. “And if this falls through, I’m staying with you. I’m beginning to hate New York.”

            “I don’t think this’ll fall through,” Ryan said, glancing at the card again. “There won’t be much left if it does.”

            Ray was silent for a moment before chuckling. “This sounds fucking awesome.”

            Ryan laughed and they talked for a few more minutes before Ray had to go. Ryan made sure he had the card completely memorized before burning it on his rapid heating stove. He got Ray’s ticket and sent Geoff a message stating that the younger man was in and would be in the city in half an hour.

            As Ryan got ready to go to the airport, he thought about how nice it would be to see Ray. Although long distant travel was significantly cheaper and faster, Ray was running multiple jobs and barely had time to himself. They talked over video for moments at a time. It wasn’t the best relationship, but it worked.

            Now Ryan was buzzing with excitement to actually hold Ray again. They had been dating for nearly four years and had actually been together in person only ten times.

            Ray got off the plane with only a small backpack. He smiled brightly when he saw Ryan, crashing into the older man. Ryan laughed and hugged Ray tightly, kissing his head.

            They had a nice dinner before returning to Ryan’s apartment for some very overdue cuddling. Ray was curled up on top of Ryan, the older man’s arms tight around him.

            “So, what is this job?” Ray asked, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

            Ryan chuckled and kisses Ray’s forehead. “A friend of mine, Geoff, he wants to bring crime back.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and sat up. “He does realize how hard that’ll be, right?” He asked. Since a change in how the police were taught and new tech, crime had been erased. Substances were legal but managed through bar code tattoos on everyone’s wrist. Money was digital, it could be tracked back to any source. Tech had made it impossible to get away with anything without getting caught.

            “He does, that’s why he wants us,” Ryan said, rubbing Ray’s back. “I’ve made some of the police gear and you’ve tested all of it.”

            “Well, yeah. Even if we could make counters to all of the weapons, there’s other ways to get us,” Ray said, settling down on Ryan’s chest again.

            “I’m not sure what he’s doing about that yet.” Ryan admitted, carding his fingers through his hair. “I do know that Geoff knows some interesting people.”

            Ray snorted, shaking his head. “He would have to.”

            The next day, they walked to the address. Geoff buzzed them into the building and they entered a penthouse suite. Geoff smiled brightly at them, glass of whiskey in hand. Three other men were on the couch, watching Ryan and Ray skeptically when they entered.

            “So, this is the guy you called?” Geoff asked after greeting Ryan. “Welcome aboard.” He held his hand out to Ray.

            Ray chuckled and took Geoff’s hand. “This is better than the last job I had,” He admitted, glad that he didn’t say anything about Ryan’s arm being around his waist. Crime might be eradicated, but people still hated each other.

            “It only gets better.” Geoff smirked at them, leading them over to the couch. The tallest of the three men smiled brightly at them while the shortest scowled. The bearded man smiled politely at them as they sat next to him.

            “Alright!” Geoff chuckled, standing in front of them. “Time to introduce everyone.” He pointed at the tall man. “This is Gavin, British moron, but the best computer programmer in the world. He made the money system.”

            “I’m not a moron!” Gavin squawked at Geoff with a pout, shooting a halfhearted glare at the shorter man when he snorted and laughed.

            “Yeah, sure you’re not, buddy.” Geoff smiled, pointing at the shorter man now. “This is Michael. He’s an ex-cop. He has people on the inside and knows their ways.”

            “I quit because they’re full of shit.” Michael added, folding his arms. “Fuckers don’t know how to have fun.”

            “This is Jack.” Geoff continued, pointing to the bearded man. “Expert pilot and ex-military. He’s also got men on the inside.”

            “Nice to meet all of you.” Jack smiled at all of them. He stroked his beard as Geoff chuckled and pointed to Ray.

            “Don’t know your name, but I do know you’re the best shot in the country and know weapons inside and out,” Geoff said, sipping his whiskey and setting the glass down.

            Ray chuckled sheepishly, leaning more into Ryan’s side out of nerves. “I’m Ray, I’ve tested every single piece of equipment the police use and some for the military.”

            Geoff nodded and pointed at Ryan. “This nut job is Ryan, creator of fifty percent of the weapons the police use and a genius engineer.” He chuckled and smirked at them. “And they’re currently getting more action than the rest of us, apparently.”

            Ray blushed and Ryan rolled his eyes. “I’m not a nut job and it’s sixty percent of the weapons.”

            Geoff snorted and the others chuckled. “Whatever. Now that we all know each other, we’re going to play games until we either hate each other or can work together.”

            They ended up with a mixture of the two. They were assholes to each other, but enjoyed each other’s company never the less. Even Ray broke out of his shell and beat the shit out of them in every game they played. They developed their dynamics and the impossible goal suddenly seemed like a reality.

            “We’ll plan in the morning.” Geoff yawned when they decided that they were done for the night. “Ray, Ryan. I’ve got a room for you two to crash in.”

            Ryan nodded, picking up an already sleeping Ray. The younger man was normally a night owl, but if an opportunity to sleep presented itself, he didn’t think twice. Ryan followed Geoff down into a hallway. Michael and Gavin trailed after them, arguing loudly for two people who looked so tired they were acting drunk. Jack had gone to bed first about an hour ago.

            “I got two extra rooms,” Geoff said, nodding toward two different doors. “I didn’t know you’d be sharing.”

            “I forgot to mention.” Ryan chuckled sheepishly, choosing one of the doors Geoff pointed to. “Thanks Geoff.”

            “No problem.” Geoff smiled, patting Ryan’s shoulder and wandering into his own room.

            Ryan closed the door and laid Ray on the bed. He glanced around. It was a large room, big enough to put a workbench in if he needed to. Then again, he could just use the spare room.

            He pulled Ray’s shoes and purple hoodie off before positioning him on the bed. He took off his own shoes and crawled into bed beside Ray. Pulling the younger man closer, he smiled happily. This was going to be interesting.

            The next morning, Geoff revealed his plans once everyone was awake and in the kitchen. Ray and Ryan were at the bar, eating the pancakes Jack had made. Michael and Gavin had just woken up, the Brit on his data stick and Michael grumbling about something.

            Geoff leaned against the bar, whisky in hand. “Alright, assholes. It’s time to plan,” He said, drinking the entire glass in one go before setting it down. “First, we need weapons to counter the police’s.”

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other before looking at Geoff. “Easy enough, might take us awhile.” Ryan speculated as Ray stuffed a large piece of pancake in his mouth.

            Geoff nodded and looked at Gavin, reaching over the pulling the data stick out of his hands. “Second, we need you to hack into the entire system.”

            “What?!” Gavin squawked, Ryan was beginning to think he was part bird. “That’s nearly bloody impossible!”

            “Nearly.” Geoff echoed, tossing his data stick back. “You can do it.”

            Gavin grumbled loudly, but nodded, opening his data stick open again and starting the long process.

            “What do you need from us?” Jack asked, nodding to Michael who was getting pancakes.

            “I need you to get your contacts on our side,” Geoff said, smiling crookedly. “And figuring out the best methods to deal with the police and military.”

            Jack and Michael glanced at each other before smiling. “We’re fucking on it.” Michael snorted, eating the pancakes with his fingers.

            Geoff smiled and chuckled darkly. Ray nudged Ryan and smiled at him. “We should break into that vault of yours. Less work for us if we just repurpose their own tech.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded. “Good idea, Geoff. I’m going to need to turn that spare room into a work shop.”

            “Go for it.” Geoff nodded, glancing at the bar code on his wrist. “Hey Gavin, any way to override the code?”

            Gavin glanced up from his phone before looking back. “Depends, do you want to change the code or just make it useless?”

            Everyone in the room looked at Gavin curiously. “You can do that?” Michael asked, glaring at the black bars on his wrist.

            Gavin nodded. “Hold on,” He said, scurrying out of the room. He came back a moment later with a small cube. “I made this before you talked to me,” He told Geoff, holding his arm out and placing the cube on his bar code. He pressed onto the top, the cube lighting up blue for a moment before going out again.

            When Gavin removed the cube, his code was completely different. “How the fuck?” Michael marveled as Geoff inspected his wrist.

            “They can’t monitor the code changing.” Gavin chuckled, showing Ryan and Ray his wrist.

            “Illegal to do so,” Jack added, turning the stove off. “Invasion of privacy.”

            “So I figured out how they made the tattoo,” Gavin said, setting the cube in Geoff’s hand. “They insert microbots into the skin. Those bots are programmed to be in a certain pattern, that cube reprograms them and makes them rearrange themselves into a different pattern, maybe someone else, maybe someone who isn’t alive yet.”

            Geoff snorted and laughed, passing the cube to Ryan who was staring intently at it. “Fuck, no wonder you’re the best in the world.”

            Gavin smiled happily as Ryan looked the cube ever. It was a clever idea, but the design needed some work. “Hey, Gavin. I can make this much more inconspicuous,” He said, handing the cube back to the Brit.

            “Really? That would be useful,” Jack said, rubbing his beard.

            “I’d say a pen, or maybe a data stick,” Ray said, gears turning in his head. “Oh shit! If it’s in a data stick, we can decided who it changes it to!”

            “Now there’s an idea.” Geoff smiled, looking at Gavin who nodded.

            “It can be done,” The Brit said, smiling at the possibility.

            “News flash, the police track every single data stick.” Michael snorted, finishing his last pancake. “And they know if you try to deactivate it.”

            “They only track publically obtained ones.” Ryan smiled crookedly. “I can make all of us personal data sticks that can’t be tracked.”

            “We can turn them into weapons.” Ray piped up, pulling out his data stick. He pressed on a normal mail app and a light blade shot out of the top of the stick. “That’s probably the only programming I know how to do.”

            “Alright!” Geoff smiled brightly, pulling more whisky glasses out from under the bar. Jack pulled out the whisky and water and handed them to Geoff. “The plan is making itself.” He handed whisky to those who drank, water for Ray and Ryan. He raised his glass, the other men mimicking him. “Boys, let’s heist!”


	223. Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did they chose him to place all of their sins on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkgMbiVi_3E
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Air rushed around him as he fell, blood trailing after him. He was reaching for heaven, where his wings and halo were. He screamed in pain, plummeting to Earth, his head aching. What did he do? He didn’t remember doing anything that would make him fall.

            His eyes cracked open and he saw the Earth fast approaching. He squeezed his eyes tightly, there wouldn’t be anyone to catch him.

            “RAY!” He heard the voice moments from the ground, as the world was disappearing in a tunnel. He wasn’t awake for the demon to catch him. By the time Ray was in his arms, he was unconscious.

            When he woke, he was in a familiar bed. He recognized the smell and the feel of the sheets. He was lying face down, his entire body in horrible pain. He reached behind him and tried to find his wings.

            His fingers brushed the stumps of his once grand wings. They were nothing but bleeding stumps. Ray started to cry, sobs increased the pain resonating through him.

            He had lost his wings. He wasn’t an angel anymore. Ray sobbed into the pillows, wanting the owner of their smell to come and make everything disappear.

            “Ray?” The voice came from the doorway. Ray looked up and sobbed harder.

            Ryan stood nervously, playing with his tail. His horns were newly come in, black velvet covering them. The demon was instantly at Ray’s side when he reached out for him.

            Ray latched onto Ryan and cried into his chest. The demon petting his hair. “Oh, my rose,” He purred softly. “I’m so sorry.”

            “Rye, _Rye,_ ” Ray sobbed, shaking. Being touched hurt more than anything, but he couldn’t let go. He didn’t want to. “They took them.”

            “I know, I caught you,” Ryan said, moving so that Ray was in his lap and he was comfortable on the bed. He wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon. “I’m so sorry.”

            Ray sobbed and clung to Ryan tightly. He didn’t understand. Plenty of angels had romantic relationships with demons. Many of them involved sex which Ray and Ryan hadn’t gotten to. Why did they take his wings for being with Ryan?

Ryan kissed Ray’s head and let him sob himself to sleep. He gently carded his fingers through Ray’s hair and cursed heaven. The self-centered bastards were just covering their asses. Why they chose Ray was beyond him. He hated it. He hated that they chose him at random to accuse of their sins.

            Ray could get his wings back, but that meant that they couldn’t be together. That was the point. Ray was supposed to hate Ryan for doing this to him, Ryan thought he would. Instead, he reached out for him. Ryan wasn’t really sure what heaven wanted anymore. He just knew that Ray couldn’t go back.

            He scratched at his horns, annoyed that they chose now to shed and grow back. As demon’s age, their horns fall off and regrow, coming in larger than before. It happens every thousand years and caused an insufferable itch. His own horns were massive, curling up from his head and nearly touching at the points. He had been born a demon many, many years ago.

            He watched Ray sleep and sighed. He missed his fluffy white wings, their soft feathers needing to be preened. Ryan knew, if he helped Ray change sides, his wings would grow back black along with the whites of his eyes.

            When Ray woke up, he would have to ask him. Demon’s cared about each other far more than angels did. Ray knew plenty of demons and would probably have a happier time with them. However, that was Ray’s choice to make, not Ryan’s. He would support his rose no matter the choice.

            When Ray woke up, he was still in a lot of pain. He whimpered in pain every time he moved more than just breathing. Ryan purred softly and gave him whatever he wanted. He was extremely relieved when Ray told him he still loved him.

            “Rose, baby,” Ryan purred softly, Ray in his lap once again. He rarely used more than one pet name at a time, which had Ray worried. “I want to suggest something.”

            “What is it?” Ray croaked, throat sore and tired. His head was resting on Ryan’s shoulder, his body still in pain.

            “You can say no to this, it’s just an idea,” Ryan said cautiously, nuzzling Ray’s head gently. “But you know you can’t go back unless we separate, and, I was hoping that’s not what you want to do.”

            Ray shook his head, whimpering when his entire body flared in pain in protest. How did angels fall without anyone to help them survive? “No, no. I don’t want to leave you.”

            Ryan visible relaxed, gently petting his hair. “Relax, rose,” He said softly, kissing his forehead. “Instead, I was going to suggest that you fall completely.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan and laughed bitterly, wincing in pain. “Please, Rye? I don’t want to hurt anymore. I don’t want to go back.”   

            Ryan smiled softly, nuzzling his head. “Of course. I’ll give you your horns, when you’re better.”

            Ray smiled and clung loosely to Ryan. It took a few weeks for Ray’s body to stop aching. Once he was able to walk on his own, Ryan took him to the underworld, a place he couldn’t have visited before.

            They went to Ryan’s home there, similar to the apartment he had in the over world, but there was much more lava and fire.

            “You need to stay here, open the door for no one.” Ryan ordered, grabbing a dark leather bag from a drawer in the bedroom. “Other demons know you’re here, but they won’t come in unless invited. They’ll-“ he paused, looking at the wide eyed innocent look Ray was going him. “Just don’t open the door for anyone.”

            Ray nodded, shifting nervously. This was the place he was told to fear for nearly all of his life. “Will you do something so I know it’s you?”

            Ryan frowned, unsure of what Ray had been told about Hell. “I’ll let you know before I enter. They’re not going to try and trick you. Most will just be curious why you’re here.”

            Ray nodded, hugging Ryan tightly before letting him leave. “Be careful.”

            “I will, my rose.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s forehead. He left, Ray fidgeting on his couch.

            He went to the closest shop he knew that sold demon horns. They would fuse to Ray’s head and turn him into a demon. The process was extremely painful for fallen angels. They wouldn’t be letting the transformation happen there. The only reason Ray was with him now was because the angel was clinging and terrified by himself. Ryan didn’t want to leave him alone for too long.

            Ryan was lucky that there was no one else in the store. He tossed the clerk the entire bag in exchange for the horns. Demons who chose to either give up their demonic lives or who committed crimes – which was extremely difficult for demons to do – had their horns ripped from their heads. Those horns were sold to fallen angels or demons who wanted to turn their human lovers.

            Once he had the horns, he ran back to his home. He announced he was entering for Ray, relieved to find the other being right where he left him. He chuckled when Ray crashed into him for a hug, hugging him back. He quickly returned them to their apartment.

            “Rose, this is going to be very painful for you.” Ryan said gently, sitting in front of Ray on the bed. “I’ll do what I can to ease the pain, but it’s going to hurt. Once it’s over, you’re going to sleep for three days and wake up feeling much better.”

            Ray nodded and looked determined at Ryan. “I’m ready, Rye,” He said, taking a deep breath.

            Ryan smiled sadly and nodded. He took the horns from the bag they were in and rolled them in his hands. They were miniature versions of his own horns. They had a flat base and a small curve. Ryan looked at Ray, kissing him gently. He pressed the base of the horns to Ray’s head and winced when the fallen angel screamed in pain.

            He pulled Ray to his chest as the horns fused to his head, smoke rising from the skin and hair. He tried to take some of Ray’s pain away, mumbling healing spells. Ray thrashed in his arms, the stubs of his wings struggling under his shirt.

            Ryan winced when Ray latched onto him, nails digging into his skin. He watched Ray’s skin bump and stretch on his back. From where his stumps were, massive black wings burst from Ray’s back.

            Blood splattered everything, dripping down black feathers and from where they connected to his back. Ray’s scream turned horse when the wings burst free. Ryan ignored the blood on his face, trying to help Ray as much as he could.

            Ray’s horns stopped smoking and he went limp, wings falling around him. Ray looked up at Ryan, blackness filling the whites of his eyes from irises now stained the color of dried blood.

            “You’re beautiful, my rose.” Ryan purred softly, cupping Ray’s cheek. “Sleep, I’ll be here when you awake.”

            Ray smiled faintly before passing out, eyes rolling back into his head. Ryan gently laid him down, willing the blood and mess away with a wave of his hand. Ray’s wings were beautiful, jet black with pricks of white, making them look like the night sky. His horns were barely poking out of his hair.

            Ryan purred loudly, he could have his mate completely now. Ray wouldn’t have to deal with heaven anymore. He laid beside Ray for three days straight, never moving, not needing to.

            When Ray woke up, he purred loudly and kissed Ryan happily. “I love you, Rye,” He said.

            Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around Ray. “I love you too, my rose.” He sighed, kissing him again.


	224. Heartbreak Town by The Dixie Chicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would do anything for his family, even give up the life he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpFx8YSr9Xk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Ray?” Ryan asked wearily as Ray tried his hardest to stuff a duffel of clothes into their car. “What’s going on?”

            “I’ll tell you when we’re out of town,” Ray panted, sitting on the trunk to get it to close. “Just, please get in the car with Rosa.”

            Ryan frowned and kissed Ray’s cheek before picking up the baby carrier. He strapped it into the back, boxes and bags stacked on the other seat. Ray glanced at their apartment, they had taken everything important out and had stuffed the car to the brim.

            The crew was being attacked, someone knew everything, where all of their families were and just how to hurt all of them. None of them were taking any risks, they were getting the hell out of dodge. Thankfully Ryan had an offer to teach at another college thousands of miles from the city. He wasn’t going to risk his new born because of some assholes were out for blood.

            They had just gotten Rosa, taken them months and a few different identities for Ray. The mother saw them trying for months to get a child and insisted that they take her baby. Now they had to run.

            Ray slid into the driver’s seat, in case they needed evasive maneuvers without hurting anyone. Ryan settled into the passenger’s seat, taking Ray’s hand once they were on the street. “Can you tell me now?”

            Ray frowned, nervous of every car that he saw in the mirrors. Gavin and Jack lead the men off of their trail, just long enough for all of them to run. They knew where the others were going, but no one else did. Ray was hoping to get Ryan and Rosa there then fake his death. No more heists or dirty money, they made plenty now.

            “Once we’re out of the city?” Ray requested anxiously. His heart was beating a mile a minute. They could do anything to him, but take his family from him. He would destroy anyone who hurt them.

            Ryan nodded and kissed the back of Ray’s hand. They sat in silence as Ray got onto the highway, heading for the complete other end of the state. Ray didn’t feel comfortable until they stopped for the first time.

            Ray was bouncing a crying Rosa as Ryan made formula and got them snacks and drinks from the rest stop they were at. He was sitting on the hood of the car, texts from the others saying that they were safely out of the city.

            “Here.” Ryan smiled, passing Ray the bottle, kissing his temple. “I got you a monster.”

            “Thanks.” Ray said softly, letting Rosa eat. “I’m sorry Rye.”

            Ryan paused halfway through opening a bottle of water. “It’s okay,” He said, sitting next to Ray. “I know it has to be pretty bad for you to want to leave the city entirely.”

            “I’m going to fake my death too,” Ray said, glad Ryan still loved him, illegal life and all. “Maybe I’ll open a flower shop or something. I can’t sit still.”

            Ryan frowned and wrapped his arm tightly around Ray. “What happened?”

            “A gang sent us a message.” Ray sighed, watching Rosa with a soft smile. “They knew everything and anything about all of us. They knew about you and Rosa. I was so careful.”

            Ryan squeezed Ray gently, kissing his temple. “And you couldn’t risk staying.”

            “Fuck no,” Ray spat, scowling at the ground. “And risk losing you two? No way. Jack and Gavin gave all of us enough time to flee the city. I’ll go back to fake my death just to make sure.”

            “Just make sure you don’t actually die in the process.” Ryan sighed, smiling at Ray. “It’ll be alright, my rose.”

            Ray smiled back at Ryan and nodded. Rosa finished the bottle and Ray passed her to Ryan to burp. He threw a blanket over his shoulder and stood, bouncing and patting her back. Ray smiled and relaxed, glancing around the rest stop. There were other families there, a few of them with babies.

            He spotted a sleek black car pull in and frowned. Two very serious looking men were in the car and he was instantly nervous. “Rye, let’s go.”

            Ryan nodded, Rosa having burped without spewing anything everywhere. As he settled her into the car seat, Ray watched the black car nervously. The men were looking around at all of the families and cars. Ray didn’t waste time pulling out once Ryan was in the car. He tried to stay calm, getting back onto the highway while the men’s backs were turned.

            “Ray?” Ryan said cautiously, peeling one of Ray’s hands off of the wheel. His knuckles were bright white. “What’s wrong?”

            “I’m just paranoid.” Ray sighed, glancing in the mirror to make sure the black car wasn’t following them. “I probably will be for a while.”

            “I don’t blame you.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s hand. “It’s going to be okay.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan, focusing on the road and getting them someplace safe. He wouldn’t wait to fake his death. He would fly back to the city and meet up with the others. They would go out in a blaze of glory before maintaining normal lives under different names. They would leave bodies behind and make sure that the world thought they were dead.

            The gang after them would ignore their families, they weren’t useful when the targets were dead. If they didn’t, they would be dead before hurting anyone. They could handle this mess in parts. They would do what they do best.

            As he drove, his daughter and husband fast asleep, Ray smiled and squeezed Ryan’s hand from where he was still holding it. He would do anything to protect his family. He would leave the world he loved so much. Anything for them.


	225. El Cerrito Place by Charlie Robison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't seen Ray in five days, not even a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGulN5J8e64
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “You haven’t seen him?” Ryan pressed, frowning. Geoff groaned from the doorway, near ready to slam it into his face. He had been asking the same thing over and over again, but only because Geoff refused to answer more than with just a simple ‘no’.

            “No, I haven’t,” Geoff snapped, shaking his head. “He didn’t come back with us after the heist. We thought he was going to see you.”

            Ryan bit his lip and fidgeted where he stood. “Geoff, I haven’t see him in five days.”

            Geoff froze from where he was turning to ignore Ryan completely. “Not once?” He asked, frowning worriedly.

            “Would I really be here if I did?” Ryan scowled, folding his arms. “I haven’t seen Ray, not even a text from him.”

            Geoff frowned and rushed into the apartment, leaving the door open. Ryan frowned and entered the home base for the city’s most powerful gang. He closed the door and felt trapped. He knew that they wouldn’t hurt him, he was dating their sniper, but they still made him nervous.

            “Just look for him!” Geoff yelled at someone, coming back over to Ryan. “Alright, he’s missing.”

            “What was your first clue?” Ryan spat, glaring at Geoff. “Wouldn’t you have noticed this sooner than I would?” Ray hardly ever contacted Ryan during a job to keep him safe. Ray had said that the heist might take a few days, but he knew it shouldn’t have been five days.

            “He disappears for months just to be with you,” Geoff sneered, shaking his head. “Not even one word of where he’ll be.”

            Ryan opened his mouth then closed it again when he saw the worried look in Geoff’s eyes. Ray had said he was like a father to all of them. “Sorry, how are we going to find him?”

            “There is no we.” Geoff frowned, turning away from Ryan. “Go home and wait. We’ll bring him home.”

            “There’s no way I’m just going to sit there and twiddle my thumbs!” Ryan followed Geoff into the living room, the other members of the crew preparing guns, one of them typing away at a computer. “I’m helping!”

            “Just so you can be shot?” Geoff glared at Ryan. “Go home!”

            “I’m not going anywhere.” Ryan glared back, folding his arms defiantly.

            “Found him!” The man on the computer chirped, smiling at them, despite the heavy air around Ryan and Geoff. Gavin was never one to read the room.

            “Where?” Geoff asked, shooting Ryan another glare before looking at the Brit.

            “FunHaus has him,” Gavin said, frowning at his computer. “They kidnapped him after the heist.”

            Ryan’s heart clenched and he stared at Gavin wide eyed. That means they could have been doing God knew what to Ray for five fucking days. “You’re going to blow them up, right?”

            “That’s fucking stupid,” Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes at Ryan. “We’re professionals!”

            “Yeah, professionals who blow up not only the bank their robbing, but also themselves,” Ryan snorted, eyeing the guns on the coffee table. “What are you going to do?”

            “Blow them up.” Jack chuckled. He followed Ryan’s gaze and shook his head. “Oh no, it’s too dangerous.”

            “I don’t care,” Ryan growled. Ray had taught him how to shoot. After telling Ryan who he was – although Ryan kind of already knew – he taught Ryan how to shoot and where all of the safe houses were, just in case.

            “We do, asshole,” Geoff spat, picking up two pistols and putting them into holsters hiding under his suit jacket. “And Ray will have our head if you were hurt.”

            “It’ll be alright!” Gavin said, picking up a submachine gun. “We’ll get Ray back! He’s trained for this shit.”

            “It’ll be okay Ryan,” Jack said gently, patting the school teacher on the shoulder. “We’ll get Ray back and you’ll be the first to know.”

            Ryan brushed his hand away and snatched one of the pistols from Michael. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Michael screeched, trying to reach for the gun.

            Before anyone else could get a word out, Ryan had perfectly shot the empty bottle of whisky on the counter before putting Michael in a choke hold. The crew’s muscle struggled against Ryan, unable to break himself free. None of them had ever seen Michael actually give up on a contest of strength before.

            Ryan smirked when they all gapped at him. He gently released Michael and handed him his gun back. “I know how to take care of myself,” He told them, holding his hands out.

            Jack started to laugh, passing Ryan a pistol and a bullet proof vest. “Do you want a job?” Geoff asked, shaking his head and smiling like a madman. Gavin had soothed Michael’s anger and was getting the other man to help him get the C4 ready.

            “I’m perfectly happy teaching,” Ryan reassured him, putting the vest on like he wore one all of the time. Ray taught him how to shoot, but Ryan had taught Ray how to fight. He was a troublemaker in school. Had Geoff asked him before he went to college, he might have taken him up on that offer.

            The literally plan was to blow them up. Geoff and Ryan would sneak into the gang’s main hideout and search for Ray and blow up the building as they went. As the gang fled from the damage, the others would mow them down, taking a few prisoners to torture incase Ray wasn’t there.

            As soon as they arrived, Michael and Gavin threw a few sticky bombs and detonated them. As gang members fled the building to see what was happening, Geoff and Ryan went around to the back of the building while the others distracted the men.

            Ryan followed Geoff’s orders perfectly. He had never actually shot someone or broke into anywhere before. He had no idea what he was doing, no way he was going to argue with someone who had done it all of his life.

            “Are you sure you don’t want a job?” Geoff asked, kicking open and door and scowling when the room was empty except for a few boxes.

            “Can we just find Ray, please?” Ryan sighed, Geoff had been asking him that since this mission had started. He supposed it was revenge and part of the hiring process. Geoff chuckled and Ryan rolled his eyes. The gun was tight in his sweaty hands. It weighed a ton because he knew he would shoot someone to get Ray back.

            Ryan came to the next door and easily kicked it in. On the other side was a surprised man, holding a knife over a very bloody Ray. Ryan’s eyes went wide, Ray was dripping blood, skin from his hands gone. He was covered in cuts and bruises. His eyes were dull until they met Ryan’s.

            “Ryan!” Geoff yelled and the teacher didn’t hesitate. He raised his gun and shot the man standing over Ray right between the eyes. He found it horrible that he felt nothing. He was empty and a smile wanted to emerge from a dark part of his mind.

            Ryan shook his thoughts and focused on Ray. Geoff was yelling in the hallway, gun fire bouncing off the white walls. Ryan dropped to his knees and took the knife from the man’s hand. Ray was trying to say something to him, his mouth was moving, but Ryan couldn’t understand a word he was saying.

            He cut the ropes holding Ray down. Ry’s hands were bleeding horribly, so Ryan pulled Ray’s hoodie off of him. He ripped it in two and wrapped Ray’s hands up before picking him up bridal style.

            Ray barely weighed anything in his arms. Both he and Geoff were saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear them, just the blood rushing in his ears. He blindly followed Geoff through the building, his hearing slowly coming back only to be gone again when Geoff shot anyone.

            Cloth brushed his cheek and he looked down at Ray who was giving him a worried look. He forced a gentle smile, pushing the crazed one that wanted to surface away. They left the way they entered, running around the building to join the others.

            The chaos and blood in front of the building had Ryan’s head spinning. He wobbled slightly, trying to focus on getting Ray someplace safe. Geoff pushed him into the back of a helicopter, Michael and Gavin following after him.

            Geoff got into the cockpit with Jack and they were off. Gavin and Michael were firing out of the copter, but Ryan couldn’t see the people they were killing. The crazy went away and he could hear again.

            Geoff was shouting at Gavin to shoot better while Jack laughed. Michael was cursing colorfully with a smile while Gavin squawked a protest at Geoff.

            Ryan took a deep breath before looking down at Ray. The younger man looked half-awake. His eyes were glazed over, eye lids half open.

            “Rose, hey,” Ryan said softly, smiling when Ray’s eyes focused again. “Stay awake.”

            “What happened, Rye?” Ray frowned, searching Ryan’s face.

            “You were taken five days ago,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s forehead. “I went to Geoff and they found you. I insisted on coming.”

            “I got that,” Ray said, struggling to sit up with touching anything with his hands. “What happened to you? You couldn’t hear us. You looked a little insane there for a while.”

            Ryan frowned and held Ray tighter. “When you’re better,” He said, mainly because he didn’t want to deal with it himself at the moment. There was time for that when he could hold Ray and not drift away.

            As soon as they were in the penthouse, Jack and Lindsay whisked Ray away. Lindsay was the team's doctor and weapons dealer. She was the smartest among them, having gone to college longer than even Ryan.

            The others drank to their victory while Ryan stared off into the distance. He vaguely remembered enjoying killing cats when he was a kid. Every week he would skin one alive. He remembered his mother taking him to a psychologist, he remembered tricking the quack into thinking he was perfectly fine.

            He hadn’t thought about that in a very long time. Once he found that he actually enjoyed school, those urges to kill went away. He poured himself into learning anything and everything. Killing was saved for video games.

            Lindsay startled him out of his thoughts. “Ray’s awake,” She said gently, waving for Ryan to follow her. “He won’t do anything until we bring you into the room.”

            Ryan smiled and forced his memories into the past, where they belonged. He followed Lindsay into a bedroom, clothes and video game cases were thrown everywhere, a TV sat on the ground across from the bed.

            Ray was lying on the bed, the sheets soaked in blood. His hands were wrapped up tightly in mittens of gauze. Ryan foresaw having to feed Ray for a few weeks.

            “Rye!” Ray smiled brightly, holding his arms open for the older man.

            Ryan laughed, slightly teary eyed. He darted forward, wrapping his arms tightly, but gently, around Ray. The younger man laughed and hugged Ryan back, nuzzling his head into his shoulder.

            “Thank God.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s head and being careful of the gauze completely covering the younger man. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

            “Thanks for coming to get me.” Ray chuckled, pulling back. They kissed softly before Ray made Ryan sit behind him. Ryan had his arms loosely wrapped around Ray, helping the younger man to pick things up and eat.

            The others came in to see him, congratulating him for surviving. Geoff offered Ryan a job a few more times, Ryan more tempted to take them than he would have liked.

            “What happened, Rye?” Ray asked when they were finally alone. He was sideways in Ryan’s lap, snuggling into his chest.

            Ryan sighed and rest his chin on the top of Ray’s head. He had helped Ray to shower, they were just about to go to bed. “I don’t know,” He admitted. “When I was very young, I used to skin cats alive because it was fun.”

            Ray looked at Ryan shocked, sitting up slightly. “You did? Shit, Michael did that with dogs!”

            Ryan sighed and kissed Ray’s temple. “I know, I recall him retelling that story multiple times when drunk,” He said, glad that got him a chuckle from Ray. “When I got really involved in school, the urges to kill went away, but apparently they never stopped existing.”

            “Geoff will happily hire you.” Ray snorted, kissing Ryan gently. “Don’t worry about it Rye. Maybe they’ll go away, maybe they won’t.”

            Ryan frowned and held Ray tighter. “And you’re okay with that?”

            “Rye, really?” Ray laughed, pulling away to look Ryan in the eyes. “You’re still Ryan, no matter what happens when you kill. You’ll always be that big fucking nerd with and charming as fuck smile.”

            Ryan smiled and peppered Ray’s face with kisses until Ray had to tell him to stop between laughs. “Thank you, my rose.”

            “Of course, Rye.” Ray chuckled, settling against his chest again. “And ‘sides, I kill people for a living. Nothing scares me anymore.”

            Ryan snorted at himself. “I forget that sometimes.” He chuckled, shaking his head. They sat in silence for a moment. “Maybe I should take Geoff’s offer. Do you think I can still teach?”

            “Probably not.” Ray answered honestly, shifting in Ryan’s lap to nudge the older man to lay down. “But I know Gavin’s always looking for something new to know.”

            Ryan smiled and settled down with Ray on his chest and the sheets around their waists. “I’ll sleep on it.”

            “Good,” Ray said, yawning and pressing his face into Ryan’s chest.

            Ryan chuckled and gently tipped Ray’s head up for a kiss. Ray was already half asleep when they parted, curling into Ryan and falling asleep immediately.

            Ryan stayed awake for a few more minutes. Long enough to make his decision. He didn’t have long in this school year, he could resign tomorrow and still be there to see his kids graduate.


	226. Andria by La Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were the crew's 'special ones', even if they could take care of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf1H7UI9RWI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s lips curled up behind his mask, focused entirely on the gestures Ray was rapidly making. The younger man was smiling brightly, thoughts going a mile a minute, his hands trying to keep up.

            Ray let out a long, content breath when he finished his thoughts. Ryan smiled and raised his hand, replying back just as rapidly as Ray.

            It had been years since either of them were able to talk naturally to someone. Years since they could sign at a normal pace and be understood. Years since someone else actually understood sign language.

            _God dammit, Ryan,_ Ray signed, laughing lightly and happy. They had been talking for hours now. Since Ryan had taken them to the top of Chiliad, the younger man was new to the city and had never seen the sunset from the mountain top. Ryan had insisted that they come.

            _What? That’s perfectly normal!_ Ryan signed back, fingers itching to pull his mask off. He couldn’t remember the last time he had taken it fully off. He hadn’t removed it to even sleep in a few weeks.

            _You think putting cows in a hole is normal?_ Ray signed, shaking his head and laughing harder. _I didn’t even knew you lived on a farm._

Ryan froze for a moment. Had he just given part of himself away? His panic dissipated when he saw Ray’s smile again. He didn’t mind Ray knowing. He would never mind having Ray closer. _It was my Uncles. He loved having us over._

 _I can almost hear the sarcasm in that,_ Ray joked, smiling crookedly. He hadn’t been able to hear since he was born.

            _He did always complain about filing holes,_ Ryan shrugged, shaking his head. _Visiting the farm was fun though, not much happened where I’m from._

 _Damn, I wish I had that,_ Ray signed, shaking his head. _Not only was I deaf, but my mom was a better shot than I was for a long time._

Ryan raised an eyebrow, suddenly remembering that Ray couldn’t see him. The mask felt too hot. _She was in our business?_

 _No, we were just in the bad end of town. A women and a deaf kid are great targets._ Ray shrugged, glancing out at the city.

            Ryan watched him for a long moment. He often forgot that Ray hadn’t had a single break in his life until Geoff brought him onto the crew. Growing up in New York was hard enough with hearing.

            His fingers itched and he reached up and pulled his mask off. He hadn’t bothered with face paint for a few years and he was glad that he didn’t. Not speaking was part of hiding himself away. He hadn’t spoken once since graduating primary school. He had no desire too, he preferred silence and sign language. He loved these moments between he and Ray where sound was completely unnecessary.

            Ray looked back at him, eyes going wide in shock. _Ryan?_ Ray signed slowly, eyes memorizing Ryan’s face.

            _It was getting stuffy._ Ryan smiled at Ray, taking a deep breath of air clean of plastic. _Sides, I trust you._

Ray’s eyes lit up and he smiled sheepishly. _I trust you too. It has been nearly four years._

 _I don’t trust the others nearly as much,_ Ryan signed without missing a beat.

            Ray laughed, signing for Ryan although he could hear. Ryan loved Ray’s laugh, it was so joy filled. It took a lot for Ray to laugh honestly. The only thing that Ryan found sad about Ray’s hearing was that he had no idea what his own laugh sounded like.

            They talked a few hours more. Ray never brought up Ryan’s mask-less face again, he acted as if it was normal. It was a great comfort to Ryan, as someone who hardly took off his jacket around the crew, showing himself a little bit had been terrifying.

            Of course, Ray was as understanding as he always was. Ryan could never forget how he fell in love with Ray. Nothing was greater than someone who understood and accepted.

            When they returned to the penthouse, Geoff told them about their next heist. It was a simple job. Ray would be on the roof, covering Ryan’s and Michael’s back while they fought the police. Geoff and Gavin would be holding up the bank while Jack got them a getaway plane.

            Once the heist was set up and begun, everything went as it should have. Then the police noticed Ray on the roof. Ryan saw them going for Ray, the sniper having no idea.

            Ryan waved his arms, trying to get Ray’s attention. His arms were a blur of gestures, trying to warn the sniper. Ray never saw him, increasing Ryan’s panic.

            The police were already halfway up the apartment building Ray was on. Michael was calling for him to retreat to the van, but he couldn’t let Ray get hurt. He wished he could scream, he wasn’t sure if his voice still worked. He doubted his lips knew how to form words. Not that screaming would change anything at all.

            Ryan ran for the building, bursting past the police lines and shooting them in the head. Michael screamed after him, but he wouldn’t let Ray get hurt. There was a horrible panic in his heart. He couldn’t stand to lose the one person he trusted his life to. Ray would forever be the last person to see his face.

            He shot up at the police climbing the fire escape, scrambling after the two that managed to get onto the roof. There was yelling, none of the voices belonged to the laugh he loved to hear. Ryan bounced off of the railing as he raced to climb the fire escape. His heart stopped when he heard Ray’s sniper go off twice. The police didn’t stop yelling, but there were more gun shots going off.

            Ryan pulled himself onto the roof, almost too late. The police were standing over Ray, the sniper completely blood free. His gun was kicked away, pistols pointed at his chest. The officers were still talking quickly, too fast for Ray to read their lips.

            “I said get on your stomach!” One of them yelled, lips partially blocked in Ray’s eyes by his gun.

            “Do you understand English?” The other asked slowly and much louder. Ray was looking between them confused. Ryan saw fear in Ray’s eyes and his blood boiled.

            He wasted no time in putting a bullet in both officers’ heads. Ray gasped and scrambled away from them. He looked at Ryan and made a small noise of joy. He rushed over to Ryan, crashing into his chest.

            Ryan sighed, frowning at Ray trembling gently against him. He knew that Ray could scare easy. Not understanding was terrifying to the younger man. Anyone could be doing anything and he would never know.

            Ryan pulled away a bit so he could sign, _We’ve got to go. Stay close to me, alright?_

 _Yeah, yeah._ Ray nodded, hands shaking. _Thank you, Rye._

Ryan smiled and took Ray’s hand. He started running across roofs, Jack had taken off moments earlier, unable to wait for them any longer. They were asking both him and Ray what was going on, forgetting that they would not get a response until later on. Their crew knew sign language, just not as well as Ray and Ryan did.

            As they ran, Ryan heard the police copters in the distance and dropped onto a fire escape. Running in the allies, Ray clung to Ryan’s hand as he trailed after the older man. Every time Ryan would glance at him, Ray would attempt to sign.

            Ryan would shake his head and use universal gestures to keep him calm. Ray was the best sniper in the country for a reason. He could fight, but he would be easily overpowered by someone sneaking up on him.

            Eventually, the police were so far behind them that Ryan could steal a car and drive them back to the penthouse. Ray still hadn’t let go of his hand and Ryan wasn’t complaining. He didn’t need it to drive.

            When they entered the penthouse, they were surrounded. Gavin was hugging Ray tightly, speaking a mile a minute. Michael was ranting about something or other while Jack and Geoff were asking too many worried questions.

            They both loved their friends, but sometimes they forgot that Ray and Ryan could handle themselves. Ryan had heard the others refer to them as their special ones. Even if Ryan had risked everything to help Ray, the younger man would have gotten himself out of trouble some other way. When he returned, he would cuddle next to Ryan and shake until he slept. Ryan hated seeing him like that, he always tried to be there to watch Ray’s back.

            Now, Ray was trying to push Gavin away, giving Ryan pleading eyes. Ryan sighed and forcibly removed Gavin from the youngest lad, wrapping an arm protectively around Ray’s waist.

            Around Ray, Ryan signed slowly to Geoff and Jack, explaining what happened. It was like talking to a toddler. It was so slow and so tedious. Eventually, after repeating himself a few times, the older gents were able to piece the story together with each other’s help.

            They instantly went to calm Michael and Gavin. Ryan took the moment to pull Ray to his room. The younger man was pressed close to his side, trying to remain calm. As soon as they were in the room, Ray pulled Ryan toward the bed and made him lay down.

            Ray curled into Ryan’s side the instant he could. His shaking was nowhere as bad as before, but he was still shaken up. No matter how well Ray could handle himself, there was still a deep seated fear of not understanding. It probably came from being young and having a gun pointed at him without understanding why.

            Ray told Ryan the story of how he and his mother had guns pointed at them constantly when he was younger, before he knew sign language. He still had nightmares. Ryan would wake to Ray thrashing and croaking screams in the room next door. Multiple times he had gone over and laid with Ray until they both fell asleep.

            Ryan took a deep breath, reaching up and pulling his mask off. He let it drop to the floor. He carded his fingers through Ray’s hair and pressed calming kisses to his hair.

            Ray eventually looked up at him, eyes tired and relaxed. He smiled lazily at Ryan, leaning up and pressing their lips together sweetly.

            Ryan froze in shock, realizing what was going on when Ray was pulling away. The younger man looked panicked, pulling away to sign an explanation or leave. Ryan didn’t really care which. He just knew Ray had kissed him and he really wanted him to do it again.

            Ryan cupped Ray’s cheeks and pulled him back down, kissing him again. Ryan sighed, Ray freezing this time. Ryan pulled back to make sure he was alright, smiling when Ray instantly followed him, connecting their lips yet again.

            Ryan’s hands slid down to rest on his hips as Ray tangled his fingers in his hair. They would part for a second before missing each other’s lips and kissing again. It was the only thing their mouths were good for.

            When they finally parted, Ray sat up, eyes shining and smile blinding. _We should have done that sooner._

Ryan chuckled and took Ray’s hands. He kissed his fingers, palms, and then wrists. Ray blushed and watched Ryan closely. _I love you, rose,_ Ryan quickly signed, taking Ray’s hand again.

            Ray laughed sheepishly, trying to sign without taking his hands back. Ryan got the generally idea and kissed Ray’s hands again. The younger man hid his face in Ryan’s neck, blushing brightly.

            Wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist, Ryan kissed the younger man’s head. Ray smiled up at him, kissing him again. Their hearts pounded hard, this was everything they ever wanted. Someone to understand their happiness and love through only gestures and actions. To feel the emotions rather than hear them. It warmed them to the bones, nothing was more important.


	227. Little Pistol by Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were the monsters. Sometimes Ray had to wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mHTDFmkiX4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray held his head and screamed in pain. He was burning up; he actually felt on fire. His skin was boiling, bubbling at the surface. His hair was smoking and turning to ashes. His eyes were spilling tears hotter than lava, evaporating once past his eyes.

            He was splitting open from the inside, falling apart and bursting into flames. He withered on the ground, curling up on himself and tugging at his hair. He was going to die. These fuckers were going to kill him.

            Ray screamed as the pain increased. As sudden as it started, it suddenly stopped. Ray’s vision was blurry with cool tears. He struggled to breathe, taking in slow gulps of air. He sat up slowly, dizzy and sick.

            “Test one,” Buzzed above his head. Suddenly the room was on fire. Flames exploded from nozzles attached to the wall. Ray couldn’t react to the flame suddenly engulfing him. What was left of his clothes were turned to ashes. He did not burn.

            His skin felt cold and the flames didn’t attach themselves to his body. They felt safe. They felt wonderful. Ray moaned at the first sign of comfort he had ever been given in this hell hole.

            “Test success,” The voice buzzed and the flames were gone.

            Ray wailed at the loss, skin begging for the embrace of the fire, the only thing to accept him. He reached out for the nozzles, gasping when flames danced on his fingers. He pulled his hand to his chest and watched the fire dance on his hand. He laughed and wanted the fire to grow. The flames jolted in his hand, reaching the ceiling. The flames were white in his hand, going to blue then orange.

            The fire obeyed Ray’s every wish, wrapping around him licking gently at his skin. The voices and doctors were talking and yelling at him, but he couldn’t hear them over the roar of the fire. It was trying to talk to him, tell him something. He was listening closely to try and make it out.

            He gasped when water was dumped on him. It didn’t hurt or strike fear in him. It just put out his fires and turned to steam on contact with his skin. He whimpered and couldn’t get his flames to relight. Doctors tried to take him from the room, but his skin burned them on contact.

            Eventually they grew tired of trying to make him leave the testing room and just left him there. They gave him new clothes, but they turned to ash the moment he touched them. They ended up giving him fire proof clothing.

            He was the millionth test subject for a facility trying to make comic book heroes real. They tested and injected serums into people and turned them into monsters. He was the first to actually gain power over fire. All of the others test subjects burst into flames and died.

            Ray spent his time in the testing chamber, the doctors trying to figure out how to deal with him, practicing with his new abilities. He loved his flames, they were comforting and loving. He never burned, never grew tired. As long as he was breathing and dry he could wield flames.

            After multiple buckets of water and spitting fire at the doctors, they sent someone new into his room. It was another test subject. They called him Rock 240, but once the doors were closed he stuck out his hand and said his name was Ryan.

            Ray eyed Ryan nervously. The last test subject they introduced him to touched him strangely and beat him. Now he was fire, he shouldn’t be afraid, but he was.

            Ryan didn’t look normal. He was a strange gray color. His face was smooth and handsome. His hair moved normally if not a bit stiffly. His eyes were bright blue against the gray stone. He looked like an expertly made statue.

            “You can’t hurt me,” Ryan said awkwardly, keeping his hand out. “I’m made out of diamond.”

            Ray’s eyes widened and he looked at Ryan’s hand. It didn’t move stiffly, although it looked like it shouldn’t move at all. He cautiously took Ryan’s hand, the older man smiling at him. “I’m Ray,” He said nervously.

            “It’s nice to meet you Ray,” Ryan said, letting go of his hand and sitting on the other side of the room. Ray tugged at his sleeves, smoke pouring from his lips. “They said we should get to know each other because we can’t destroy each other.”

            “I can’t burn you.” Ray nodded, blowing the smoke into rings. Ryan smiled and watched him with a childlike curiosity.

            “And I didn’t break your hand,” Ryan chuckled, rubbing his knee. The rock made a grinding sound, but it wasn’t annoying.

            Ray blinked at Ryan in surprise, looking at his hand. He had no idea he was indestructible as well, maybe that was why he didn’t burn. “There were a lot of doctors with you,” He said after a long moment of silence.

            “My skin destroyed the chip,” Ryan said, rubbing his knee still, but the longer Ray watched the more it looked like he was doing it in a pattern.

            “Oh, I burned mine to ash.” Ray said, absently rubbing his neck where the tracking and monitoring chip was. They weren’t allowed to leave the facility. They had a few escapees that the doctors tracked down with the chips. Since they didn’t have any, they weren’t allowed to leave.

            Ryan nodded and lifted his hand off of his knee. It was shining like the diamonds he had seen in the books and magazines they had let them have. They were all educated, to fit within certain laws. Ray looked at Ryan’s knee in amazement, watching the shine slowly disappear back to gray.

            “My healing factor is high,” Ryan said simply when Ray gave him an amazed look. “They said that you’re indestructible.”

            “They threw everything at me,” Ray said, dazed. Everything was literally everything. Any scenario that the doctors could think of, they put Ray through. Tornadoes, earthquakes, floods of all kinds, lightning strike, bullets, knives, anything that would kill a normal person. Ray’s skin would break or modify for a moment before returning to normal. They had shot him in the head and he hadn’t even felt it.

            Ryan nodded knowingly. “They did the same to me. I feel a little pain, but otherwise I’m impossible to kill. Bullets don’t even go through.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan. Someone like him, not exactly, but close enough not to feel alone. They were silent for a moment, smiling at each other and not sure what else needed to be said. Then Ray asked if Ryan had been back to the common room.

            Of course he hadn’t, he was too dangerous now. Although, they both enjoyed the common room, remembering the games they had there and talking animatedly about them. Eventually, they asked to get reading material back, mainly game magazines, but anything really.

            When their food came, they got a new book. Ray would read over Ryan’s shoulder as the older man carefully turned the pages. His skin was smooth to Ray, but could cut anything. They talked every moment they were awake, sleeping leaned up against each other.

            Ryan wasn’t like the other subjects, he never touched Ray without permission first and Ray always did the same. They were great friends and Ryan never laughed when he asked to hold hands, just for the comfort. The older man understood and sometimes asked if he could just hold Ray in his lap for a while.

            Eventually, Ray just crawled into Ryan’s lap out of comfort and normality. The doctors observed them closely, asking them if their condition changed. They stopped testing them, just took to observing them.

            They both disliked being watched all of the time. When they slept, Ryan would curl around Ray, hiding him from the cameras. Although Ray was smaller than Ryan, he was able to completely hide the older man’s head and shoulders in his arms.

            Sometimes Ray would dance with his fires, Ryan watching with an amazed and fond smile. Ryan suggested tricks and things he could do with his flames. Other times, Ryan would polish his skin and Ray would use an intense heat to keep its shine for a few hours more. Once, out of boredom, they managed to make Ryan’s entire body shine for at least two hours.

            Late at night, when they knew the doctors watching them were either not paying attention or sleeping, they talked about escaping. Most of the time, Ray would be wrapped around Ryan’s head and shoulder, hiding what the older man was saying. He would use his heart to move Ryan’s hair around as he described how they should escape.

            “We’re stronger and more powerful,” Ryan mumbled. Ray hummed a response to avoid letting the cameras see what they were talking about. “We should do it tomorrow.”

            “Rye?” Ray said softly, pressing his lips to the older man’s hair.

            “Yeah, Ray?” Ryan asked, looking up at Ray. The younger man’s eyes were always changing, irises appearing to melt and reshape.

            “If we do, do you promise to stay with me?” Ray asked, holding onto Ryan tightly. He was always scared he would wake up and the older man would be gone.

            “Of course, my rose.” Ryan smiled, leaning up to gently press his lips to Ray’s. Neither was sure why, but the simple gesture was extremely comforting.

            Ray pressed back, giddy at Ryan’s use of the pet name. He had called Ray that since learning that the younger man loved flowers, especially roses. He had even figured out how Ray could make one out of fire.

            When Ray woke up the next morning, Ryan was gone. His heart pounded hard against his chest and he searched the small room carefully. He knew Ryan was just as afraid of being separated. Ray’s chest heaved, smoke pouring from his mouth in large plums he struggled to see around.

            They took him away. They took the only person to care away. Tears boiled away as they dropped from his eyes. Ray roared, white fire burning the ceiling tile.

            Ryan had said that Ray could melt anything he wanted if he concentrated. So Ray concentrated, all of his power into his hands. He easily melted the fire proof doors hold him. He pushed himself through the door, fire erupting from his feet.

            Doctors tried to stop him, dumping water on him and using fire extinguishers. The water was steam before it even got to him, and the extinguisher’s fail safe blew within two feet of him. No one could get very close before suffocating from the heat.

            Ray ran through the building, searching for Ryan. He had never been taken too many parts of the building, but he recognized that the testing and subject rooms were everywhere.

            As he ran, he noticed doctors running from a different hallway. He turned that way, seeing Ryan at the end from between fleeing doctors.

            “Ryan!” Ray shouted, fire leaking from his mouth. He ran faster, heart swelling with relief.

            Ryan turned from where he was throwing parts of the floor and wall. His eyes softened and he ran for Ray, scooping him up into his arms once they got to each other.

            Ray held onto Ryan tightly, laughing happily. They pressed their lips together shortly before Ryan set Ray down and took his hand. “We’re getting out of here!” He declared, running straight for a wall.

            They busted through the concrete and kept going. Ray increased the heat and fire to keep the doctors away. They bust through walls and doors until they broke out into the outside, beyond the fence.

            Ryan laughed loudly as Ray whooped and started running for the woods, pulling Ryan along. The doctor’s greatest mistake was creating beings that couldn’t be destroyed, much less touched.

            Ryan picked Ray up as they ran, the younger man catching the woods on fire. “Don’t lead them to where we’re going!” Ryan laughed, nuzzling Ray’s head.

            Ray held onto Ryan, laughing into his neck. “Sorry!” He gasped, taking a few calming breathes to lessen the heat rolling off of him.

            “We’re free.” Ryan said softly, smiling brightly. “We’re free!”

            Ray laughed and hugged Ryan tightly. “We’re free.” He echoed with a relief filled sigh. They had no idea where they would be going or how they would hide, but they were finally free from the monsters that made them what they were. They could do whatever they pleased, they were free to love each other how they wanted.

            Ray remembered the stories he had read about families on the outside. How they have homes and pets and kids. He wanted that with Ryan, to be normal, just for a while.


	228. Treason! Animals by Franz Ferdinand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom was split between two kings. The civil war needed to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-5-U2Ssql4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Lions were made to be kings. They were the most powerful and deadly hybrids in the world. Unless the Achievement Kingdom was taken into account. While all other Kingdoms had feline rulers, Achievement Kingdom had multiple different kings, not one of them a lion.

            There was a lion close to the crown, but he had no interest in the power. The other five men who fought for the throne all had their different reasoning. The Peacock, Gavin, wanted to be respected. The Ram, Geoff, wanted control. The Fox, Michael, just wanted power.

            Only two of the men, the Vulture, Ryan, and the Rabbit, Ray, had similar goals. They wanted peace in the kingdom. They wanted an end to the fighting, to protect their people and keep them happy.

            Regardless of their goals, the two men attempted power in different ways. Ray was a favorite of the people, kind and calm. He led an army of the people through respect. Ryan was a monster, many thought he was actually death. He had an army as well, but they were controlled by fear. The other three men had small armies of difficult nobles. They could not stand up to the power that Ray and Ryan wielded. Soon enough, the fight for the crown was between the Vulture and the Rabbit.

            The Kingdom, weary from fighting, was torn between the two possible kings. Neither hybrid was too fond of continuing to fight. They had enough of the foolish civil war, so they chose to meet for the first time and discuss what should be done.

            Ray was instinctively nervous to meet the Vulture. He had heard of the horror stories of the hybrid’s cruelty. He feared that they would be unable to reach an agreement. He feared the death of his people and a fall of the kingdom.

            Ryan was intrigued by the Rabbit. He had heard of his good heart and works, but he had also heard of the unquestionable respect the people had for him. There had to be a dark side, thorns to this Rose King. He hoped for a union of interests and rule.

            Neither was really prepared for the other when they finally met. They were both shocked by each other’s appearance.

            Ray’s velvet ears stood at attention in precaution. His tail was hidden under his clothing, it wasn’t exactly terrifying. His eyes were determined and he stood stiff and strong, trying not to let his instincts shake him. His hair and beard were well kept and handsome. He managed to look imposing, despite his nature.

            Ryan’s wings were pressed tight to his back to keep from knocking anything over. They were dragging on the ground, somehow managing not to collect dirt. His hair was a slight mess, barely brushed for the meeting. He had a crazed look to his eyes, but also a deeply rooted gentle one. He managed to make insanity seem clean and careful.

            Where Ray wore mainly white and red, Ryan wore black and red. The Rabbit truly looked like the rose his people named him after while Ryan truly looked mad.

            They stood for a long time, studying each other. Their eyes flicked to the silver swords strapped to their hips. The rose insignia on Ray’s chest contrasting the skull on Ryan’s. They noted the worried lines and heavy bags surrounding each other’s eyes. Their weary limbs and few revealed scars. Both mentally wanted to see if there were more.

            “Rose King,” Ryan bowed first, smiling crookedly at Ray.

            “Mad King,” Ray returned the bow, gentle smile surprising the Vulture.

            “I hope we can come to some sort of agreement,” Ryan continued, ignoring his heart pounding to see that smile again. “I’m sure we both have our own ideas.”

            Ray nodded and folded his hands behind his back. “Of course,” He said, nodding to the table prepared for them. “Shall we begin?”

            Ryan nodded, waving for his guards to wait outside. Ray did the same before sitting on one end of the oval table. Ryan sat across from him and leaned back, folding his fingers under his chin. Ray sat with his back straight, hands in his lap.

            “So, what are you hoping for?” Ray asked, looking Ryan in the eyes. Very few creatures did that, it amazed and amused Ryan. “I’m willing to compromise.”

            “I was thinking a union,” Ryan said ideally, watching the Rabbit’s ears and nose twitch. “A co-rule.”

            “As equals?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or are you planning to do away with me?”

            “Normally?” Ryan said, stroking his short stubble. “I would try to rid myself of you, but you’re intriguing to me.”

            “Lucky me,” Ray deadpanned, making Ryan chuckle. “Are you serious about an equal co-rule?”

            Ryan nodded and sat forward, elbows on the table. “I am, I know what you’re capable of.”

            Ray studied Ryan for a moment, before smiling a crooked smile that could rival the Vultures. It got Ryan’s heart pounding hard against his ribs. “Then that’s what we shall do. Now then, to discuss the business of the kingdom.”

            They talked for hours, waving off servants who told them to eat or sleep. There was work to be done to bring the Kingdom to peace. They were surprised to find that they were generally thinking the same things, solutions to big problems, and even smaller ones were similar. Sometimes one would have a point the other hadn’t considered and other times the other was just what one needed to complete the solution.

            They matched each other step for step. The different sides to the same coin, equal halves in the greater whole. Where Ryan was too violent, Ray was gentle. Where Ray was too trusting, Ryan was suspicious. What one lacked, the other had.

            By the time they finally decided it was time to stop, they were smiling tiredly at each other, excited to begin work again. As they worked, they both grew more comfortable with each other. They found that they only trusted each other.

            After the first year, the Kingdom was finally moving closer to peace. Ray and Ryan allowed themselves to worry about their health some more. Often times, Ryan would find Ray in the gardens, looking at the flowers for which he was named. He was at peace there, among the colors of life. Ryan would watch him for a long time, memorizing the sweet smile on the Rabbit’s face. His ears would be down, flat against his head, tail free from his jackets to let it breathe.

            Ray had found Ryan in the armory many times. Cleaning his sword or fighting with the soldiers. He would watch the Vulture come alive with the shine of a blade and blood on the ground. His feathers standing on end, somehow staying out from under his feet. The serein smile on his face was one Ray had never seen him have on any other occasion.

            They often found peace being alone together, either in silence or just talking casually. They told each other things that no one else would ever know. The trust they had in each other was endless, they knew the other could do wrong, but accepted what apology they could give.

            “I was a slave,” Ray said suddenly one evening. They were in the garden, Ryan had joined Ray on one of his walks.

            “What?” Ryan frowned, looking at the rabbit. His face was peaceful, but sad.

            “I was a slave,” Ray repeated, walking over to a marble bench and sitting. “I was born one.”

            Ryan frowned and sat next to his friend. He disliked the look in Ray’s eyes, sadness had no place there. “I had no idea.”

            “I killed my masters, I couldn’t take it anymore,” Ray said softly, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. “I killed them and took their place, the entire manor was behind it.”

            Ryan watched Ray closely, gently reaching out and taking his hands. “You’re a wonderful ruler,” He said softly.

            Ray laughed lightly, nodding and squeezing Ryan’s hands. “I know.” He smiled when Ryan snorted. “But thank you, I doubt either of us would have done this well alone.”

            Ryan smiled and wrapped his wing around Ray’s shoulders, herding the rabbit close. “I have to agree. I’m glad I didn’t kill you.”

            “Me too.” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan. “They’re saying we need mates.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. They needed an heir and therefore, mates who could breed. “I’m uninterested in anyone else.”

            “Else?” Ray asked, tilting his head to the side, ears following the movement.

            Ryan chuckled and gently moved Ray’s ears away from his face. “Of course, I have you.”

            Ray blushed and his mouth dropped open, searching for words. “I- I can’t breed,” He squeaked awkwardly.

            “I don’t care,” Ryan cooed, nuzzling his head against Ray’s. “We can find an heir a different way.”

            “A child from the streets?” Ray suggested, smiling sheepishly at Ryan. “I had no idea we felt the same.”

            “Apparently we’re obvious.” Ryan chuckled, remembering the conversation he had with Jack about the subject. The castle was taking bets on when they would become romantically involved. “That sounds like a good idea.”

            “Are we?” Ray asked in shock, still blushing. Ryan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ray.

            “We are. Rose?” Ryan cooed softly, smiling when he had Ray’s attention. “I do love you. I would do anything to keep you safe.”

            Ray’s eyes widened then softened, leaning forward so their foreheads and noses touched. “I love you as well.” He sighed, pulling his hands up to cup the Vulture’s cheeks. “I would do anything to help you.”

            Ryan smiled and met Ray halfway in a sweet kiss they had both been dreaming about. They kissed slowly and lovingly. They parted smiling, keeping each other close in the short time alone they had.

            They were married two years later, due to other more important problems taking presidency in both of their minds. The time was enough to know how well they worked being romantic partners. The castle thought it would change them, however, the only difference was that they shared a bed and kisses.

            The night they were married, they left the castle in secret, together. They wandered the streets, searching the kingdom’s homeless children, abandoned by their parents because they were mouths to feed.

            Ray noticed the women about to drop a baby into the river running through the middle of the kingdom. Ryan killed her without a second thought, Ray cradling the child close. A blue eyed cat hybrid blinked confused at them.

            Ryan swore the child had Ray’s smile while Ray was amazed at how similar the blue was to Ryan’s. They smiled at each other before returning to the castle, the throne’s heir in their arms.


	229. Glow by Ella Henderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the first time Ray was buried alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI6_L_itaTo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray gasped awake in pitch black. He panted, hands flying up to make sure his eyes were open. They cracked against hard wood and he hissed in pain. He tried to sit up, smacking his head against the wood. He scowled, sliding his hands up to rub his head. It was stuffy, but cool. He couldn’t even see his hand inches from his face. Where was he?

            He pushed up on the wood. It creaked and groaned under his fingers, but it didn’t give. Ray would be panicking if this wasn’t normal. He sighed and searched himself for anything that he could use to light up the space he was in. His phone was actually on him and he pulled it from his pocket.

            When he hit the button, the box light up. The wood was a dingy oak that Ray was surprised he didn’t get a splinter from. Sighing, Ray pulled his phone up to his face. He had no signal, which didn’t surprise him, but he did have a full battery. Eventually Ryan would come for him and he would find out what happened. Until then, Ray could entertain himself with some games.

* * *

 

            Ryan stood over a terrified man, his eyes were shaking more than the rest of him. Ryan’s gun felt light in his hand, he only had one bullet left.

            “Where is he?” Ryan growled from behind his mask. He put more weight on the foot in the center of the man’s chest. “Tell me, now!”

            The man whimpered, bloody hands struggling to hold onto Ryan’s shoe. “T-the New Land’s Cemetery!” He gasped, eyes pleading. “Please don’t kill me!”

            Ryan snorted and crouched down, pressing more weight onto the man’s ribs. “Where?”

            “I didn’t look at the grave stone!” The man cried, too weak to struggle. His friends were all dead. “He was dead!”

            “You’d better remember,” Ryan growled, pressing the gun into the man’s temple. “You don’t want to hang in the tree too, do you?”

            The man glanced at the tree his friends were hanging from. They were coming back in a van from dumping Ray. Ryan had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road. They had hit him, but he didn’t have a scratch.

            The men, on the other hand, had injuries as if they crashed into a tree. The two in the front seat were passed out, pulled from the van and skinned alive before being hung from the tree. Blood was everywhere, now the man was the only one left.

            “I-it was the first open grave!” He stuttered, tears falling from his eyes once again. “Please, please.”

            Ryan snorted and pulled the trigger. He left the men and started walking toward the cemetery. Ray would be fine until Ryan got to him, it wasn’t like he could die. He’d probably be playing a game on his phone.

* * *

 

            When Ryan hit the box, Ray was startled out of the sleep he had fallen into, his phone on his face. He scowled at the device, stuffing it back into his pocket. He fixed his glasses and folded his arms.

            The shovel hit the wood multiple times before the edge of a crowbar wedged itself under the lid. Some dirt fell into the coffin as Ryan hitched the lid up.

            Ray smiled up at the familiar skull mask when the lid was picked up. “About time you got here.”

            “I’m considering leaving you next time,” Ryan scowled, offering Ray his hand. “This is the third time this month.”

            “It’s not my fault.” Ray rolled his eyes, taking Ryan’s hand. There was no way they could leave each other. “They were the ones who knocked me out and thought they killed me.”

            “Try not to be knocked out,” Ryan huffed, although Ray knew he was smiling. The crinkle of his eyes always gave him away. He was relieved.

            “I am. This is only the third time.” Ray laughed, hugging the older man tightly. “Thanks for saving my sorry ass.”

            Ryan chuckled and sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray’s waist. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

            Ray chuckled and pulled away. “Of course! You’re stuck with me for eternity,” He said, pulling himself out of his grave.

            Ryan snorted and followed him, throwing the shovel into the hole before shoving his gloves into his pocket. “Lucky me.”

            “I’m fucking awesome.” Ray smiled at Ryan, looking around. “You didn’t drive here, did you?”

            “Nope, start walking.” Ryan chuckled, taking Ray’s hand and leading him out of the cemetery.

            Ray sighed and tangled their fingers. “I was just buried alive, Rye!” He complained. He huffed, but smiled when Ryan didn’t say anything to that. “So, what happened?”

            “They broke into the apartment without realizing you were there,” Ryan said, leaving the cemetery through the gates before staring down the road, away from the city and the murder’s he had committed. The flashlight on his jacket lit their way. “Of course, they thought they killed you instead of just knocking you out. They took you way out here to bury your body.”

            Ray nodded and tried to see into the night. Ghosts were watching them curiously, confused by their energy. “How’d you find them?”

            Ryan pulled his mask off and stuffed it into his back pocket, the plastic sticking out awkwardly. “I saw them stuff you in the trunk of their car and drive toward the cemetery. I didn’t have time to grab a car to give chase so I just ran after you.”

            “Nice,” Ray laughed, shaking his head. His head didn’t hurt from being hit, his rapid healing took care of that. His lungs did burn from the lack of air for so long.

            Ryan smiled and squeezed Ray’s hand. “They ran into me trying to leave. I skinned two of them alive before getting the third to talk.”

            “Time to move, again.” Ray sighed, bumping shoulders with Ryan. “I liked it here.”

            “Well, not much to be done.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s head. “I think it’s time we left the states.”

            “I vote England.” Ray chuckled, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “I don’t feel like relearning another language yet.”

            Ryan shook his head and chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do.” He smiled softly. He would do anything for Ray and the younger man would do anything for him.

            They weren’t exactly young anymore. They were both alive when the Mesopotamians fell. Ray was only a few years younger than Ryan, but they were both there when the first civilization fell.

            They were immortal, unable to die. Their heads were their weak point, if someone hit them in the head, they would pass out. Other than that, they were indestructible. They met sometime in the 1300s, neither of them could really remember exactly when. All they remembered was seeing each other at an event, Ray was a noble and Ryan was a servant. They just knew that the other was like them. Ryan pulled Ray away from the others and they told each other everything without really thinking about what they were doing.

            They had been together since. They fell in love in the 1500s. They started dating in the 1600s. They got married recently, in Massachusetts. They used fake names of course, but they didn’t care. It was the symbolism of the rings.

            As Ryan had said, this wasn’t the first time that month Ray had been buried alive. They had run into a string of attempted break-ins, each including Ray getting his skull cracked and buried. They were both starting to get suspicious at this point.

            “Think someone figured it out?” Ray asked suddenly. They had walked in relative silence until that point.

            Ryan frowned, his ring felt heavy. “It took them long enough.” He sighed, glancing at Ray. He was tired of having to unbury the love of his life. He just wanted Ray to be safe, even if they couldn’t die.

            “Why send people to rob us though?” Ray asked, shaking his head to order his thoughts. “Maybe they’re just trying to kill us.”

            Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, a death grip on Ray’s hand. He held a finger to his lips when Ray gave him a concerned look. The mask he used to perform the few crimes he had felt light in his pocket and he whipped around, keeping Ray behind him.

            A short man with a mustache and crooked smile stood behind them, the mask in hand. “Who the fuck are you?” Ray demanded, peaking around Ryan.

            “You two really are immortal.” The man chuckled, tossing Ryan his mask. Ryan let it fall, choosing to raise his hands and prepare for a fight.

            “What do you want?” Ryan snapped, glaring at the man.

            “I want you two to join my crew.” The man continued to smile, pulling a flask from his pocket. “Haven’t you ever thought about the money you could earn from stealing?”

            Ray and Ryan shared glances. “Who are you?” Ray asked again, coming to stand beside Ryan.

            The man chuckled and took a swing from his flask. “My name’s Geoff. I’m the bastard that made you what you are.”

            Ray and Ryan froze, narrowing their eyes at the man. “You what?” Ryan asked, fingers itching for the many knives he had hidden. He stepped a bit in front of Ray again.

            “See this?” Geoff asked, raising his flask. “This is water straight from the fountain of youth. You were both born in this shit.”

            “What the fuck are you talking about?” Ray asked. Ryan could feel Ray sneak a knife from under his jacket. “Even we don’t know where the fountain is.”

            “That’s because I hid it.” Geoff smiled, letting the silver flask drop into his pocket again. “I helped your mothers give birth to you in the water, to see what would happen.”

            “You!” Ryan snarled, picking Geoff up by his neck. The man was completely calm, smiling as Ryan tried to choke him.

            “Rye,” Ray warned, an edge to his voice. “Let go.” He slipped between Ryan and Geoff, cupping his husband’s cheeks. “Come on, let go.”

            Ryan’s fingers tightened before releasing Geoff. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ray and glared at Geoff. The mustached man was on the ground, rubbing the rapidly healing bruises on his neck.

            “Being born in the water made you immoral.” Geoff smiled, watching them from the ground. Ray turned to look at him and keep Ryan at bay. “Except for your head, apparently.”

            “What do you want?” Ray asked calmly, keeping Ryan’s arms around him. The older man had a death grip on Ray’s body, there would no doubt be bruises that would slowly heal.

            “I got an idea,” Geoff said, standing slowly. “There are three others like you two. I want to find them and have them join us in a crew.”

            “No,” Ryan growled, glaring at Geoff.

            Ray sighed and turned in Ryan’s arms. “We’ll pass,” He told Geoff, leading Ryan away.

            “If it wasn’t for me, you two wouldn’t have met,” Geoff said as they started to walk. Ryan tensed, face twisted bitterly. Ray wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed gently. “You can’t run from me.”

            “Just watch us,” Ray snapped, glaring hotly at Geoff before making sure they disappeared into the dark, Ryan’s flashlight turned off.

            Geoff sighed and picked up Ryan’s mask, looking over the skull. “They’ll have to come around,” He decided, turning his back and walking back toward the city. “Maybe the others will be easier.”  


	230. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circus was a cruel place. Ryan would jump for the chance at something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXDC89tZ4IQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan sat cross legged in the cage, watching people gather around. He was tired and malnourished. He definitely wasn’t feeling up to dealing with people. His eyes slowly scanned the crowd, eyes were all filled with wonder and curiosity. Only one pair of eyes were filled with anything different.

            Brown eyes swirled unsure, going between confusion and concern. They belonged to a young man with a short beard and messy hair. He was slightly shorter than the people around him, swaying from side to side.

            Ryan smiled bitterly, standing when the ring master stepped onto the stage. He could feel the top of the cage brush his long and unruly hair. His beard itched and was far too long for his liking. Skin blotchy and covered in scars.

            “Come one, come all!” The ring master bellowed into the crowd, crook smile attracting more customers. “Come see the Beast!” He gestured broadly to Ryan. The crowd clapped and their smiles twisted in the dark parts of Ryan’s mind. His blue eyes searched for the young man once again. He was clapping along, but he looked annoyed to be doing so. “This may look like a man, but this is a monster in human skin!” The ring master told the gullible crowd. Ryan scowled and his skin itched. He resisted the urge to tare at his own flesh, just to break out. “Watch him grapple with a lion!”

            Ryan sighed and glanced behind him. The sixteen foot by sixteen foot cage’s door slid open just wide enough for the circus’ wild lion to slide into the cage. The cat snarled in Ryan’s direction, but not at him. They were the same, trapped in these cages for entertainment. They had a working agreement.

            The crowd gasped and cheered as the lion launched itself at Ryan, taking them to the ground. Even sick and ill-fed, Ryan was able to easily flip the lion and gently pin it to the ground. The crowd cheered loudly.

            Before, in the beginning, he had to revert to his actually monster-self to complete his task. He hadn’t done that in years. He hated that part of himself.

            The lion whined and Ryan let the beast up. He sat beside the lion, letting her rest her head in his lap. He rubbed her head, pulling flies free from her fur. His only friend. The crowd cooed at them and started to drift away. The ring master cursed for Ryan to let the lion go back to her own cage, but they both ignored him. He continued to sort the lion’s fur out.

            “Hey.” A new voice startled him. He looked up and met eyes with the young man. He was peaking over the stage, only his head visible. “Do you want to leave?”

            Ryan frowned and narrowed his eyes at the man. “Who are you?” His voice cracked and sounded like gravel. He hadn’t spoken in a long time.

            The young man smiled and took a step back. With a single blurry movement, a knife buried itself into the wood in front of Ryan. The lion, Ryan had named her Edgar at some point, growled at the knife. Ryan raised an eyebrow and pulled the card tied to the knife handle free.

_Ray Narvaez Jr. Best knife thrower in the world and fire breather. Part of the Ramsey Circus._

Ryan scowled and glared at the man, tossing the card away. Leave one circus to be tortured in another? He’d pass.

            “Hey now.” Ray chuckled, folding his arms on the stage and resting his chin on his arms. “Ramsey’s circus is the place where people like us go.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, rubbing Edgar’s head. “Us?” He asked skeptically.

            Ray nodded, stepping back and pulling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. Long scars stretched up his arms, disappearing under his shirt and red vest. “I know how you feel, the lion can come too. We’ll get you all cleaned up and everything.”

            Ryan frowned and looked the man over. He looked healthy except for the bags under his eyes. His black dress pants were covered in dust, but actually fit him, unlike the rags Ryan was wearing. His glasses shined a bit in the lamp light, clean and intact. If everyone from this Ramsey circus looked like this young man, Ryan could risk it.

            “Take the knife, I’ll find you tonight,” Ray said, fixing his sleeves, smiling reassuringly at Ryan. “See you.”

            Ryan hesitantly took the knife as Ray disappeared into the crowds. He and Edgar shared a look before relaxing again. Anything was better than how he was currently living. He was a better animal tamer than wild man anyway.

            That night, while he and Edgar were lounging in their shared cage, Ray appeared from seemingly nowhere. Ryan sat up and raised an amused eyebrow at the younger man. He was dressed the same and Ryan wondered if he was concerned with blending in at all.

            “Do they seriously keep you in this cage all of the time?” Ray scowled, creeping over to the door and inspecting the lock.

            “I’m not called ‘The Beast’ for nothing,” Ryan pointed out, gently shaking Edgar awake. The lion yawned at him, blinking at Ray. “I prefer Ryan, though.”

            Ray shook his head and pulled out a lock pick. He had the lock undone in seconds, swinging the door open. Ryan stood slowly, hand on Edgar’s head as they left the cage for the first time in years.

            “Come on.” Ray smiled at Ryan, waving for him to follow. Edgar purred low in her throat and followed after Ray, nudging the young man’s hand gratefully. Ryan smiled and followed them, trusting Edgar’s judgement of character.

            Ray laughed and rubbed Edgar’s head, taking them to the edge of the circus and sneaking out into the field surrounding the set up. There were shouts from the tents and Ray started to run. Ryan and Edgar followed his lead, Ryan resisting the urge to laugh into the wind.

            They followed Ray into the woods for a long time, staying quiet. Eventually, they came out onto the road. A short man with angry eyes and red hair was waiting for them in a truck.

            “About time,” The man sneered, sliding out of the truck and walking toward the back. “Did you fuck while you were at it?”

            Ryan sputtered for a second while Ray rolled his eyes. “No, I had trouble finding him.” He sneered, helping the man lower the back. “You’re the one who fucks the new guys, Michael.”

            “It happened once!” Michael groaned, laughing lightly. Ryan watched the two men curiously, glancing at Edgar. The lion seemed to shrug, hopping up into the back of the truck when Ray asked her to.

            “Sorry, it’s only a two seater,” Ray said sheepishly. He patted the truck bed gesturing for Ryan to hop up.

            Ryan shrugged and climbed on, sitting next to Edgar. “Better than a cage,” He said, watching the two men close the back.

            “Wait, they seriously kept you in a cage?” Michael sneered, shaking his head. “They did the same to Gav.”

            “That’s why we’re here.” Ray sighed, patting Michael’s shoulder. As the shorter man left to get into the driver’s seat, Ray smiled at Ryan. “We’ll be with you circus in an hour or so. Things will be crazy when we get there, but you’ll be alright.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan smiled weakly at Ray. The younger man chuckled, pulling himself up on the wheel and gently patting Ryan’s shoulder.

            “It’s my job.” Ray chuckled before getting into the passenger seat. Edgar slept the entire ride while Ryan considered what this circus would be like. They were taking acts from other circuses and helping them. He wondered what group of misfits were gathered together.

            Things were crazy when they got to the circus. Bright lights and a large group of people were waiting for them. He and Edgar were whisked away, cleaned up and given a tent to share with Ray.

            Cleanly shaven and haircut, Ryan stumbled in the tent with a new shirt and pants on and even better clothes in his hands. Edgar’s fur was trimmed and cleaned, finally tick and flea free. Her nails were cut and her teeth were cleaned.

            Ray laughed at him when Ryan fell heavily on the bed he assumed was his. “Feeling better?” He asked, holding out a heavy plate of food out to him.

            Ryan gapped at the plate, snatching it from Ray’s fingers and devouring the food, clothes safely set aside. Ray laughed and pushed a plate of uncooked stakes over to Edgar. The lion purred loudly, digging right in.

            “Careful, don’t make yourself sick.” Ray smiled at them, sitting down on his bed again. “Sorry you ended up stuck with me. I’m the only one without a tent mate.”

            Ryan snorted and swallowed before speaking. “Are you kidding? I lived in a _cage._ ”

            “Fair enough.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. He took their plates when they finished, making sure they had water.

            Edgar climbed up onto the bed and rested her upper half in Ryan’s lap when she was finished. Ryan smiled and pet Edgar’s head and relaxed. Ray was watching them with a kind smile. They owed him everything.

            “Alright, so I’m going to give you the rundown,” Ray said, standing and unbuttoning his vest. “I’m the knife thrower and fire breather. Michael does odd jobs, he can pretty much do any act. Gavin, one of Michael’s lovers, is known as the bird man. He literally looks like a bird and no one knows how that happened.”

            Ryan nodded, looking away when Ray took off his shirt and pants. “Lindsay, Michael’s other lover, is our animal tamer. Edgar wasn’t too happy with her and neither are a lot of our animals so you might be able to help there.” Ryan opened his mouth to ask about the love triangle forming in his head, only to be cut off by Ray. “Don’t ask about how they work. It’s a three person thing, don’t ask. You don’t want to know.”

            Ryan closed his mouth and nodded, glancing back at Ray who was just wearing a giant shirt. He looked adorable and Ryan banished the thought. Ray continued to tell Ryan all about the other acts at the circus. Jack, the bearded lady, Matt, Kdin, and Jeremy, the acrobats. Geoff was the ring leader. Caleb was the medical help and assistant to everyone.

            “You’ll talk to Geoff tomorrow,” Ray said, settling on his bed. “He’ll get you set up and Edgar can stay with you. Neither of you will ever see a cage again, we don’t believe in them.”

            Ryan smiled gently, watching Ray. “Thank you.” He sighed, Edgar purring loudly form where she slept on Ryan’s bed.

            Ray smiled and stretched. His legs were just as scared as his arms. “No problem. I’ll show you around and help you with whatever you need.”

            Ryan nodded and laid down, Edgar curling into him. “You don’t want to know?” He asked quietly after a long silence.

            “Know, what?” Ray asked, looking at Ryan curiously.

            “How I got there.” Ryan closed his eyes, not wanting to remember, but willing to tell Ray.

            Ray was silent for a long time, Ryan had to open his eyes to make sure the younger man was still there. Ray was smiling softly at him, sadness clouding his eyes. “Nah, only if you want to tell me.”

            Ryan blinked in surprise and relaxed. “I will, but not yet.”

            Ray nodded and turned his back to Ryan. “Then sleep.”

            Ryan smiled and did as he was told. Ray woke him early the next morning, already dressed, breakfast waiting for them on a small table at the back of the tent. Ray had to help Ryan get dressed, the shirt and pants were easy, but Ryan had long since forgotten how to tie shoes and work buttons.

            He loved the black tail coat that fit snugly over his blue vest and white shirt. Shoes were strange, but he was sure he’d get used to them. Ray told him that he looked good and he was happy to believe him.

            They walked as they ate, Ray telling Ryan what was in every tent. He explained the schedule to him and that he wouldn’t be expected to do an act until the next location. Until then, he would be helping wherever he was needed.

            He met everyone, placing names with faces. Everyone was kind and welcomed him with open arms. Geoff was an interesting character. Lazy smiles and a fatherly feel. He told Ryan basically what Ray had.

            “If you ever need anything,” Geoff said while leading Ryan out of his tent. “And I mean anything, feel free to talk to me. We’re all strange here, you’ll be okay.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, believing the man already. He already felt at home, enjoying the work he was given. Edgar liked the circus as well, warming up to everyone eventually. He stayed behind the scenes, helping other acts and calming the animals. He got along marvelously with Lindsay, even if the animals generally disliked her.

            His favorite was forever Ray, however. The younger man was bright and never thought of him as strange. They would talk for hours at night. Ray told Ryan about his father’s abuse and Ryan eventually told Ray why he was always in the cage.

            “So you killed a man?” Ray asked, as if it was normal. Ryan had his palms pressed into his eyes in shame.

            “More like twenty, but yeah.” Ryan sighed, petting Edgar’s head when the lion bumped their heads together. “I went on a rampage. I was out of my mind. I’m a monster.”

            “Rye, for fucks sake.” Ray snorted, standing and walking over to Ryan. “I killed my _entire_ family. All of them. Because of what they did to me.” He pulled Ryan’s hands from his face and smiled gently at him. “We’ve all killed someone. It’s okay.”

            Ryan wanted to cry, but instead he sat up and hugged Ray tightly. The younger man hugged him back, rubbing his back and chuckling. “Thank you,” Ryan whispered.

            “It’s not a problem, Rye,” Ray said gently, pulling back to smile at Ryan. “This is home now, you’re always safe here.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, hugging Ray yet again. That was the moment, he was sure of it. That was the moment he fell in love with Ray.


	231. Edge of Tonight by All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years had past, yet they all still had that itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCdmAoYizJo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan glared at the traffic light that just turned red. He resisted the urge to just speed through it like he would have years ago. He sat impatiently, the itch to speed away and break a few laws was excruciating. He let out the breathe he was holding when the light turned green and drove calmly toward his home. He needed to keep his head. They weren’t criminals anymore, they probably never would be again. They had managed to live peacefully in this city for nearly five years; he could do it for the rest of his life.

            Relief vibrated his bones when he stepped out of his car and walked to the door to his home. There were toys in the yard and the lights were on. He smiled softly at the Nerf guns everywhere. They might not be biologically theirs, but they definitely inherited Ray’s aim.

            The first thing that met him when he pushed the door open was two small bodies slamming into his legs. He laughed and closed the door before ruffling the brown and blond heads of hair.

            “Uncle Michael and Uncle Gavin are visiting!” Rosa said excitedly, smiling up at Ryan. She was the oldest, a smart little girl who picked up on Ray’s sass and Ryan’s strange intelligence.

            “Are they? Did your cousins come?” Ryan asked, kneeling down to pick up his son, only three years old and very silent, Louis was just as bad as Ryan when it came to weird things. However, he was getting to be just as good as Ray was at video games.

            “Yeah!” Rosa giggled, taking Ryan’s hand when he offered it. Louis clung to Ryan’s neck, nuzzling his head into his shoulder in silent greeting.

            “Where’s your Papa?” Ryan smiled, entering the living room and setting Louis down. “Michael, Gavin.” He waved to his old friends.

            Gavin had their daughter, Lindsay, on his lap. His prosthetic leg was resting on the couch beside him. Michael waved to Ryan, bottle of beer in his hand.

            “Papa’s in the kitchen!” Rosa said before taking her brother’s hand and running off to the play room in the basement. Lindsay slid off of Gavin’s lap and went to follow them. She tripped on the way, Michael catching her and setting her upright. They shared smiles when she thanked Michael loudly before running down the stairs after her cousins.

            “What brings you two here?” Ryan asked, peeking into the kitchen and catching a glimpse of Ray making diner.

            “Anna wanted to come,” Michael said, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s waist. “You work later than I thought.”

            “The new house is lovely!” Gavin added, smiling brightly at Ryan. “I’m glad you two moved closer to the rest of us.”

            Ryan chuckled and shrugged. “Ray wanted the kids to go to the same school,” He said, edging toward the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

            Michael and Gavin shared smiles before nodding at Ryan. The older man slipped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ray from behind. “Hey, Rose.” He sighed, kissing Ray’s temple.

            Ray chuckled and leaned back against Ryan. He was stirring a big pot of soup. “Hey, Rye. How was work?”

            “Boring,” Ryan groaned, squeezing Ray gently. Ray’s prosthetic arm was stiff as he reached for the spices ready on the counter. “How long have they been here?”

            “About three hours.” Ray chuckled, eyeballing how much seasoning to put into the soup. “They called and told me that they would drop Rosa off for me and then they stayed.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled. “Are the others coming as well?” He pulled away to start putting away what Ray had already used.

            “I don’t know, I don’t think so,” Ray said, nodding in thanks. Ryan’s fingers struggled to wrap around some of the jars. Sometimes he held them too tightly and others he couldn’t get a hold of them at all. “It’s getting worse.”

            “It’s fine,” Ryan huffed, giving up and using his good hand to put everything away. “You know how I feel about the doctor.”

            “Caleb still does it for us.” Ray sighed, kissing Ryan’s cheek as he reached for the bowls. “You need to go talk to him.”

            Ryan sighed and grumbled his agreement. He asked Michael and Gavin what they wanted to drink before setting the table for all of them.

            The kids devoured their food, rushing off to go play again. The rest of them stayed at the table and talked. Michael even took out his glass eye.

            “Can’t believe it’s been five years,” Michael sighed, breaking a short silence.

            “I can’t believe we’re still alive.” Ray snorted, running his thumb over Ryan’s knuckles. They hands were clasped under the table.

            “Don’t say that!” Gavin squawked, smiling at them.

            Ryan shook his head and chuckled. “He has a point. I’m just surprised we’ve managed to stay so, _domestic_ for so long.”

            All three men nodded their heads solemnly. All of them felt the itch, the burn to pick up a gun again and go kill someone. To rob a bank or break more than a few laws. It was ground into their bones and they dreamed of going back to the action. Yet, the fear of losing more always held them back.

            “It’s getting close to visiting,” Ray said idly. “We were thinking about bring them kids.”

            “So were we.” Michael nodded, rubbing Gavin’s back when the Brit smiled sadly at the table.

            “We want her to know her name sake,” Gavin said softly.

            Ryan smiled and closed his eyes. He could see the explosion that took Lindsay, Jeremy, Matt, and Kdin to hell. He remembered the intense flame and the billowing smoke. Ray squeezed his hand and he was back to reality.

            “-eff’s been avoiding Caleb again,” Michael said, shaking his head. “He keeps saying he’s fine but he can’t move his wheelchair without Griffon’s help at this point.”

            “His chair’s broken again?” Ryan asked, ignoring the fact that he had no idea how much time had passed. “I can fix it.”

            “He won’t let Griffon fix it.” Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes. “Bloody mong probably won’t let you.”

            “We’ll fake him out.” Ray smiled, leaning against Ryan. “I’ll distract him while Ryan fixes the chair.”

            Ryan laughed and kisses his head. “Might as well.” He shrugged.

            Michael snorted and shook his head. “Good luck with that.”

            They talked for a few hours more before Michael and Gavin had to leave. Rosa and Louis were tucked into bed, Ray and Ryan not far after them.

            Ryan dreamed of the day they nearly lost everything. Sabotaged by a rival gang, they were all caught in an explosion. Lindsay, Kdin, Matt, and Jeremy were at the center, nearly evaporated by the blast. Geoff was the next closest, losing both of his legs and his arm. He was trapped to a chair.

            Gavin and Ray were next. Ray had thrown his arm up to protect himself and lost it to bad burns. Gavin had been knocked back, a piece of the flaming car landing on his leg.

            Michael, Jack, and himself had been in a copter over the explosion. The copter had been knocked out of the air by shrapnel. Jack landed on his back funny, paralyzing him from the waist down. Michael’s eye took the front of his trauma. Ryan’s hand had been crushed under the copter.

            He managed to pull himself free and hobble over to Ray. They were all torn apart, disabled and shell shocked. They disappeared after that. Caleb, their doctor, patched them up, gave them their prosthetics, and kept checking up on them.

            Ryan remembered the heat, the fear that Ray was gone. He shook, his hand was gone, and there was nothing there. It was gone. Ray was bleeding and he was dying. He was going to lose everything.

            “Rye!” Ray’s voice jolted him awake. He panted and heaved. Familiar fingers carded through his hair and he was pulled to a warm chest. He calmed at the music of a heart he knew too well.

            “It’s okay. We’re safe.” Ray soothed gently, kissing Ryan’s head.  

            Ryan looked up at Ray, he cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. Ray’s fingers rubbed his side and back. “Sorry,” He sighed, once calmer.

            “It’s okay, don’t worry.” Ray smiled and kissed Ryan’s nose just to see him smile. “Come on, let’s sleep.”

            Ryan nodded, following Ray to lay down. He nuzzled his head into Ray’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

            Nothing was the same, he itched to go back to how things were. However, he wouldn’t trade this life for anything. He wasn’t afraid of losing his family, or Ray dying in his arms. He had the children he always wanted. He was happy, despite the itch.


	232. Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't move on with the man he wanted to spend eternity with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from: Chapter 229
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8O3POkfg-Ck
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan laid awake as Ray slept curled into his side. England was significantly different from the last time they were there, just before the colonies were ‘discovered’. The people hadn’t changed too much, but the customs had shifted significantly.

            They were in a London hotel until they decided where they wanted to live for a few years. The single bed was smaller than they thought it would be when they got the room. Not that they minded being close. Ray was basically on top of Ryan, pressed close to his side. His head was nuzzled under Ryan’s chin. They were lucky that they had a fortune from their keepsakes from time.

            Their encounter with Geoff was months ago now, but it still plagued Ryan’s mind. That bastard had given them the worst fate in existence and expected them to join him in some gang? With others like them? Others suffering for all eternity?

            It burned in his mind. Ray said it didn’t bother him, but Ryan knew better than that. Geoff’s words burned their skulls and threatened everything they knew. What would helping Geoff get them? What if there was a limit to the damage they could take? What if one bullet to the head killed them for good?

            Ryan subconsciously held Ray tighter, breath coming out in pained puffs. He couldn’t lose Ray. Oh fuck no. He couldn’t lose him. He would be nothing without Ray. They had gone for so long together, having the younger man beside him kept him sane. He couldn’t go back to being alone forever.

            He felt sick, and for the first time he wished he could vomit. Perhaps that would free him from his thoughts. He was nearly older than civilization, he had seen every beauty the world had to offer. He had seen the painted sky and the depths of the ocean. He had been to space once with the Russians. He was one of the wisest man on Earth.

            Yet, he was petrified of the simplest things. He couldn’t breathe in large crowds, couldn’t stand small spaces. The thing he feared the most was losing Ray and spending the rest of eternity without the one person that helped him to breathe.

            “Rye?” Ray slurred, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I’m right here, come on. Breathe with me, babe.”

            Ryan gasped as Ray placed a hand on his chest. He hadn’t been breathing. He struggled to swallow air, his throat tight with fear. Ray’s fingers slid through his hair, lips pressed kisses all over his face.

            Ryan huffed, lungs burning from the strain. Slowly he began to breathe again. White noise flooded his vision for a second as he gulped down air. When his eyes cleared, he focused on Ray and relaxed.

            Ray’s smile was gentle and loving, fingers tracing his cheekbones and jaw. “It’s okay. Everything’s alright,” Ray soothed, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s sweating forehead, “I’m right here and we’re safe.”

            Ryan nodded weakly, closing his eyes and letting Ray move him to lay on his side. His head was pulled to a warm chest as his stomach protested his feelings. Ray never stopped stroking his hair as Ryan pressed as close to Ray’s heart as he could, listening to it beat. The warmth and Ray’s smell lulled him to sleep, his mind clearing of all fears for a short time.

            When he woke in the morning, he was hugging a pillow, face buried in the soft fabric. He sat up slowly, looking around the room. Ray wasn’t there, but there was a note on the nightstand.

            _I went to go get breakfast. Take a shower and drink – Ray_

Ryan smiled softly at the messy half cursive and print letters. B’s and A’s were capitalized while I’s, E’s, T’s, and K’s were all in print. The rest of the letters were in cursive. Ray never could decide what writing he preferred when it came to English. Sometimes he would try to write one way and melt into the other two.

            His back popped as he stood and stretched. He wondered into the large bathroom and took a cold then warm shower. He let the water patter against his back once he was finished washing up. The water was scalding, turning his skin red and burning dead skin off.

            The pain reminded him he was actually alive, not just a broken bag of bones. He eventually turned the water off and rubbed his raw skin with the soft towel. He wrapped it around his waist when he heard Ray open the door.

            He poked his head out of the bathroom and smiled at the younger man. Ray smiled back, arms filled with different donut and coffee shop bags. They could both eat a mountain if they really wanted to.

            “Hey Rye, did you drink?” Ray asked, setting the bags on the table next to the TV they would probably never use.

            “I just got out of the shower,” Ryan said, going over to Ray in just the towel and looking over the six drinks Ray had brought.

            Ray rolled his eyes and picked one of the drinks up. “Hot chocolate,” He answered Ryan’s questioning look. “The good kind. Get changed while I get you water as well.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s nose. The younger man knew him too well. “Thank you.” He sighed, taking a sip of the hot drink and sighing at the thick chocolate taste.

            “Of course.” Ray chuckled, kissing Ryan’s cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. Ryan pulled on his boxers, throwing the towel over the back of the chair after setting the cup down. He pulled on his t-shirt and pants before sitting down and taking the hot chocolate up again.

            Ray came back out of the bathroom, setting a Styrofoam cup of water in front of Ryan. He sat across from his husband and started digging through the bags. He took one of the cups labeled coffee and sipped it.

            “I basically got one of everything.” Ray chuckled sheepishly, laying the pastries out. “How are you feeling?”

            “Better,” Ryan said, taking a long gulp of the water to please Ray before taking an éclair nearly bursting with cream. “I was thinking about Geoff again.”

            Ray frowned and took one of the normal donuts. “You need to stop thinking about him.” He sighed, toeing his shoes off and placing his slightly colder toes on top of Ryan’s bare ones. “You don’t need the extra stress.”

            Ryan sighed and devoured the éclair before speaking. He took a napkin from the bag, holding one out to Ray as well. “I know. I just can’t help it.”

            Ray smiled softly at Ryan, taking the napkin and wiping his mouth. “I know, I think about it every so often, but he has more important things to do.”

            “We should kill him,” Ryan said suddenly, eyes darkening. Ray flinched, frowning worriedly. “Or capture him and see what it would take to kill him.”

            Ray frowned and leaned over the table, fingers clean. He cupped Ryan’s cheeks and made him focus on his eyes. “Rye, we can’t do that,” He said softly, rubbing his cheek bones with his thumbs. “We just need to forget about him. Nothing matters than us being happy.”

            Ryan bit his lip and looked down in shame. He was so quick to lose himself. Ray wasn’t any better, but his mind was triggered by other things. He didn’t care about revenge, he cared about their safety and happiness.

            “I’m sorry,” Ryan said softly, reaching up to take Ray’s hands in his. He kissed his palms and tried to clear his mind.

            “It’s alright, Rye,” Ray said, kissing his head before sitting down and finishing his pastry. “I was thinking about that too.”

            Ryan smiled at Ray and took another pastry. He slowly ate, focusing on the taste of good food and excellent hot chocolate. He and Ray traded words occasionally, but they didn’t really need to speak. After being together for as long as they had, they could look at each other and know what the other was thinking.

            Ryan twisted the wedding band around his finger as they sat, all of the pastries finished. The band was bright silver, Ray’s real name carved into the inside. They had been using the names Ray and Ryan since they became common in any era. They couldn’t really go by their Mesopotamian names.

            They left the hotel, signing out and heading for the country. They could both use the quiet of fields. They found an old farm house that needed rebuilding. They had the money and time so they bought the property and started rebuilding the house. They slept in the car they were renting for the time being.

            The house was slowly coming together, the work kept Ryan’s mind focused and relaxed. They would take turns going into the nearest town for food. They were just beginning to think that they might stay in this house forever.

            Ryan watched the sleek black car pull up their driveway. No one passed them on the road, much less come up their driveway. He dusted his hands from where he was making a bureau for their dining room.

            “Ray?” Ryan called toward the house. The door was open, the house itself complete. Now they were just making the furniture, down to the stuffing of their bed.

            Ray came out of the house, tossing a rag over his shoulder. He was polishing the wood in the living room. “Who’s the car?” He asked, coming over to Ryan.

            “I don’t know. I don’t like it.” Ryan frowned, watching the car park. A familiar man with a mustache stepped out of the car.

            Ryan tensed, grabbing the saw he was just using. Ray pulled a knife from his work belt and squeezed it in his sweating palm. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Ryan spat.

            Geoff smiled at them, looking up at the house. “Did you two build this house?” He asked, looking over the paint and scattered tools. “Not bad.”

            “Leave,” Ray said darkly as Ryan stepped in front of him. “We don’t want any part of your crew.”              

            Geoff sighed and shook his head. “Come now, you two are the last ones,” He said, pulling the flask out of his pocket.

            “We don’t care.” Ryan growled, glancing at the staple gun he had at the ready. “We just want to be out here, in peace.”

            “Peace? You think you can have peace?” Geoff laughed, shaking his head. “There is no peace for us.”

            Ryan shook, fears and worries raging in his mind. This man, this bastard. He needed to die. He needed to die, _now_. He ran right at Geoff, raising the saw over his head.

            He heard Ray call his name. He saw Geoff pull out the gun. His second to last thought was wondering if he could finally be free. His very last thought was that he didn’t want to be free without Ray.

            The bullet buried itself into his skull, sailing straight through his brain and out the other side. Everything was dark. This wasn’t like passing out. There was no feeling his lungs still filling with air. There was just nothing, there was just death.

            He heard Ray’s voice, and he knew for sure it was Ray’s voice. He was crying, he could hear him sob and sniff. No, no, no. He couldn’t leave Ray behind, not the love of his life, not the man he wanted to spend eternity with.

            He had to live, he had to open his eyes. He really didn’t think that he would. The sun was blinding when his eyes slid open. His head wasn’t on the ground like the rest of him, his hair and the soft legs under him were soaked in blood.

            Ray was sobbing hard, combing his fingers through his hair. “Rye, fuck. _Rye,_ ” Ray wailed when he saw that Ryan’s eyes were open. He hugged his head tightly, tears adding to the blood in his hair.

            Ryan slowly moved his legs and arms to make sure they were working. He was alive. Not even a bullet to the head could kill him. He struggled to sit up, pulling Ray close to him. He kissed the younger man’s hair, squeezing him tightly.

            “Ray, rose,” Ryan rasped, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “Where’s Geoff, did he hurt you?”

            Ray shook his head and held Ryan tighter. “He left.” He managed between sobs. “Told me you might live and then left.”

            Ryan frowned and slowly stood. He pulled Ray into their house and collapsed on the carpet they had just put into the living room. Blood would come out.

            They laid there for a long time, just holding and telling each other that they loved the other. “We’ll stay here, we’ll be safe here,” Ray sniffed, pressing his face into Ryan’s chest. “We won’t have to worry about anything.”

            Ryan agreed softly, holding Ray as tightly as he could. Neither of them believed those words. Geoff was going to hunt them down, always. Until they agreed. They would finish the house, however. Keep it clean and safe. It was someplace for them to run away to.


	233. I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess by PlayRadioPlay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray wants to explore the world, but he chose the wrong ship to sneak aboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhIjlZykSoc
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Maybe stowing away on a pirate ship wasn’t his best idea in the world. In his defense, he had never really had ships explained to him before and just sneaked onto the first one he saw. He was actually pretty good at hiding, he did it all of the time at the castle. However, his failing came when he got sea sick. One of the crew men heard him vomiting in the corner of the ship's hold. They tied his arms behind him and dragged his sorry ass up to the deck.

            He felt better being in open air and seeing the motions the ship was making. A knife was pressed to his throat as the pirates cursed and laughed at him. A few spat on his face and clothes.

            “Captain’s comin’!” A man hanging off of the ropes leading up to the masts called. The other men instantly quiet down. They stood aside and a tall man in a bright red coat with gold trim walked over to Ray.

            The Captain’s hair was long and blond, pulled back with a red ribbon. His eyes were a piercing blue, a smirk playing on his lips. A sword tapped his leg as he walked, a flintlock pistol being pressed to his stomach by a red sash around his waist. His white shirt was crisp and clean, so was his brown pants and black boots.

            “What do we have here?” The Captain smirked, looking at Ray curiously. He took in Ray’s blue Pettit coat. His family’s royal coat of arms was embowered over his breast. His eyes widened and the smirk turned into a crooked smile. “Take him to my room,” He snapped at the men holding Ray.

            The pirates shared glances before nodding and doing as they were told. Ray was dragged through the ship before being thrown into a room, arms still tied. The door was locked as he slowly sat up. There was a hammock in the corner of the room, a heavy wooden chest under it. A grand oak desk took up the majority of the rest of the room, maps and papers thrown everywhere. A candle was melted into the corner of the desk, wax dripping all the way to the floor. The chair tucked under the desk had red plush cushions.

            Ray’s stomach spun as the ship moved around him. He searched for a bucket, relieved when he found one under a porthole. He crawled over to it, holding it still with his legs as he vomited bile. He gagged and retched, shaking badly. This was definitely not his best idea. He took slow breaths to try and calm his stomach. He leaned forward and rest his head against the rough wall. He closed his eyes and tried to will his nausea away.

            He jumped when the door’s lock clicked and it opened. He glanced over his shoulder at the Captain who was watching him amused. “Sea sick, are we?” He asked, closing and locking the door again. “Should have thought of that before stowing away on my ship, any ship really.”

            Ray frowned, half afraid of what would happen if he spoke and half trying to keep from vomiting again. The Captain pulled out the chair and turned it to face Ray. He sat gracefully, resting his elbows on the armrests, folding his fingers over his stomach. His legs crossed, his foot bouncing slightly.

            “Speaking of which.” The Captain chuckled, shaking his head. “Why is a Prince trying to stow away on a ship at all?”

            Ray frowned and took a deep breath. He managed to turn around, keeping the bucket between his legs. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes for only a moment to force his sickness away. “I’m the youngest.” He stated simply.

            The captain snorted and raised an eyebrow. “And?” He asked, unfolding his legs and leaning forward. “This ought to be good.”

            Ray scowled and sighed, gently moving his arms against his bonds. “As the youngest, I literally get nothing. They were going to send me to be a Bishop.” He explained, containing his smile when he felt the rope loosen.

            “Couldn’t stand to be celibate?” The Captain guessed with a laugh, leaning back again.

            “No, I would much rather see the world, but no ship in their right mind would take a Prince,” Ray huffed, he knew, he had tried. He had even disguised himself, but someone managed to recognize him every time. He was only wearing his old dress now because this was a last second decision. “So I snuck onto the first one I saw.”

            The Captain considered Ray for a moment, studying his no doubt green face. “Fair enough.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “You chose the wrong ship.”

            “No shit,” Ray spat, shocking the Captain for some reason. “Also, tell your crew they’re shit at knots.” He tossed the rope at the man’s feet and picked the bucket up. He hugged it to his chest and retched for a moment.

            The Captain stared at the rope in shock before looking back at Ray. All of his men were the best in the business, they had to be. They wouldn’t last a day on his ship if they weren’t. Yet, this Prince had managed to undo a knot within a few moments while sea sick. He smiled devilishly.

            “You want to see the world?” The Captain said once Ray had finished retching into the bucket. “Then I have an offer for you.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes at the man, panting over the bucket and ignoring the smell. “You want to sell me to the highest bidder?”

            The Captain snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’m not in the business of selling people,” He said, subconsciously rubbing his wrist for a moment. “I want to see if you’re any good for the crew. If you are, you can stay, if not. We’ll dump you at the nearest port and let you figure it out from there.”

            Ray considered the offer for a moment. The second option was his plan in the first place, however, staying with one ship would be easier than hopping ships all of the time. “Alright, I’ll play,” He said, shaking when his stomach flipped again. “After I’m done vomiting.”

            The Captain laughed and stood. “That’ll go away with time,” He promised, offering Ray his hand. “I’ll take you to our doctor anyway.”

            Ray stood on his own, hugging the bucket close. The Captain snorted and led the way through the ship. As soon as Ray was with the doctor, the Captain disappeared and he didn’t see him again for weeks.

            His stomach eventually settled and he was given better clothes for working. At first the crew treated him like scum, making him clean the deck or purposefully messing with him. However, after Ray beat the shit out of one of the men mocking him, they started to respect him some.

            He couldn’t stand doing one job alone, so he learned to do all of them. Anything that needed an extra man, Ray did. He came to rather like the crew, knowing everyone by name. He found that the pirates were more like family than his own had been.

            He only saw glances of the Captain. He would come and check on everyone, sparing Ray a quick glance and smile before moving onto something else. Ray never approached him, had no interest in doing so. He hadn’t been thrown into the brig so he assumed he was staying.

            After two months at sea, the first mate, a kind man with a bushy beard named Jack, came up to him and told him that the Captain wanted to see him. Michael and Gavin, his first real friends on the ship, joked like school boys at Ray’s supposed misfortune. Ray just rolled his eyes and followed Jack to the Captain’s quarters. He left Ray at the door to knock alone.

            Ray sighed and gave three hard raps on the door and waited. A faint ‘come in’ reached him through the heavy wood and he opened the door.

            The Captain was at his desk, studying a map. He smiled at Ray when he entered, gesturing for him to close the door. “You’ve done very well,” He said, standing from his chair and turning to lean against his desk.

            “Thanks.” Ray shrugged, looking the Captain in the eyes. He had been told that the majority of the men didn’t, but he didn’t care. Even with the horror stories of Captain Haywood slaughtering entire ships alone, he wasn’t afraid.

            The Captain chuckled and folded his arms. “You’ve earned your place here, although I’ll assume you’ve already figured that out.”

            Ray nodded and sighed, purposefully looking bored. The Captain narrowed his eyes at Ray, a strange smile crossing his face. “Welcome aboard,” He said before waving for Ray to leave.

            Something didn’t sit right with Ray, the Captain’s smile had been strange and it haunted him a bit. It got stranger when the Captain made a point of talking to him, even more so than the other’s. The Captain would tease him or bother him at all hours of the day.

            It had hit its weirdness point when The Captain appeared at his bunk late one night. Ray gasped awake, startled by the older man’s bright eyes. “Come up on deck,” The Captain whispered with a chuckle before disappearing.

            Ray scowled, but did what he was told. He dropped out of his bunk, using his old coat – which he usually used as a blanket – instead of changing into his shirt. He hugged the material around him before sneaking around his crewmates and onto the deck.

            The Captain was leaning against the railing at the side of the deck, looking out at the sea. He had a soft smile on his face, looking more relaxed than Ray had ever seen him.

            Ray cautiously came over, standing a good few feet from the older man, just in case he got the urge to push Ray overboard. Apparently, he had done so before.

            They stood in silence for a long time until the Captain finally broke it, “We’re about a week from our first stop.” Ray looked at the older man, he was still looking out at the sea. “When we get there, make sure you’re always with someone from the ship.” He finally looked at Ray, smile gone. “Anyone there could recognize you and try and take you.”

            Ray frowned and hugged the jacket tighter around himself. “I know.” He sighed, he had figured as much. Michael and Gavin already declared that they were going to show him the sights when they landed which means he doubted he would be alone, ever.

            The Captain studied Ray for a moment before smiling softly. He stood, closing the distance between them and reached out, his fingers gently stroking Ray’s cheek. The former Prince froze and looked at the older man wide eyed. “You have to come back, understand?” He said, gently cupping Ray’s cheek, fingers curling around his jaw.

            Ray nodded slowly, heart pounding hard. What was going on? He had no idea, if he was going to be honest. The Captain nodded and pulled his hand away to look out at the sea again.

            Ray stood completely still for a long moment. The Captain didn’t seem interested in talking anymore and Ray was still in shock, trying to calm his pounding heart. “G-good night, Captain,” He managed.

            “Ryan,” The Captain said, looking at Ray with that same soft smile.

            Ray stared at _Ryan_ for a moment before nodding and turning away. “Good night, Ryan,” He said before going back to his bunk, heart still pounding.

            He was woken in the morning by panicked shouting instead of the normal calm shouting. He scrambled out of bed, hastily pulling his clothes on and grabbing the sword they had given him as a gift for official being part of the crew.

            He ran out on deck, the entire crew was gathered on the top deck, yelling at a ship floating uncomfortably close to theirs. Ryan was standing on the railing he was leaning against last night, holding onto the ropes.

            Ray scowled at how short he was and ran to the ropes on the other side, climbing up to get a better view with a few other crewmates. The other ship flew the symbol of his country’s navy. Ray’s heart sank.

            “You’ve stepped over the line Haywood!” Geoff, the navy commander and one of Ray’s few friends from home, shouted. “Where’s the Prince?”

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ryan huffed, shaking his head. “We have a deal Ramsey. We behave in port and you leave us be.”

            “We have witnesses saying they saw the Prince on your ship.” Geoff continued, glaring at Ryan. “Where is he?”

            Ray scowled and wondered if he should do something about this. Before he could actually do anything, one of the sailors on Geoff’s ship spotted Ray and started shouting, point to him.

            “There he is, Captain!” The man shouted, pointing to Ray and looking at Geoff. Ray tensed, unsure of what he should do. Geoff and Ryan followed the man’s point. Geoff looked angry and worried, Ryan looked panicked and worried. Neither of those boded well.

            Ray groaned and scrambled down the rope. He heard Geoff shouting orders and sighed. “Commander Ramsey!” He bellowed, pushing through the crew and pulling himself to stand next to Ryan, folding his arms and trusting his balance.

            Geoff winced and froze, no one on his ship moving from where they were starting to follow their Captain’s orders. Ryan scowled at him, hesitating in grabbing Ray’s arm when the former Prince shot him a glare.

            “Do I look hurt to you?” Ray asked Geoff, back straight and old demeanor back. “Do I look kidnapped?”

            “I- no my lord.” Geoff frowned, eyes scanning Ray for a moment before he bowed his head.

            “I chose to enter this ship.” Ray growled, narrowing his eyes. “Look at me!”

            Geoff yelped and looked up, trying to avoid Ray’s eyes. He might not have become King, but he should have. The entire pirate ship was looking at Ray in shock, even Ryan. The Captain’s jaw was dropped.

            “You will return home and tell my family I am dead,” Ray ordered, just asking Geoff to argue with him. “Is that clear?”

            Geoff opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it again. “Y-yes, my lord,” He said, turning to his crew and giving them orders to turn them around and go home.

            Once the naval ship was out of visual range, Ray’s shoulders dropped and he wobbled where he stood. Ryan’s arm wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist, pulling him to his chest. The rest of the crew cheered and laughed in shock.

            Ray blushed and looked up at Ryan who was smiling brightly at him, laughing along with his men. “Who knew you had it in you?” He said, squeezing Ray gently.

            “I fucking did.” Ray smiled, pushing away from Ryan to jump onto the deck. He was swarmed by the crew, a million questions and compliments thrown his way. By noon the ship went back to normal, but the crew was still amazed by Ray. They treated him no different, they were just impressed that the laid back man they knew could scare the shit out of a navy Captain.

            Ray suppressed a yelp when an arm wrapped around him and pulled him into one of the smaller storage rooms on the ship. Ryan had Ray pressed up against some crates, with a devilish smile.

            Ray raised an eyebrow, but before he could get a word out, Ryan was kissing him. He froze as hands gripped his hips, but eventually his eyes slipped closed and he tangled his fingers into Ryan’s hair as he kissed back.

            They parted for a moment before kissing again. They parted panting, Ryan was smiling dazed while Ray’s was confused. “What just happened?” Ray asked, laughing lightly when Ryan nuzzles his jaw and pulled him close.

            “You’re infuriating.” Ryan sighed, pressing soft kisses to Ray’s jaw and neck. “I can’t resist you anymore.”

            “You were trying?” Ray laughed, tugging Ryan’s hair to kiss him again. “You were doing a piss poor job of it.”

            Ryan laughed, leaning their foreheads together. “You’re not leaving my side when we’re on land.”

            “I don’t know, Michael and Gavin seemed rather excited about showing me around.” Ray teased, smirking at Ryan. “I don’t know if you’ll see me at all.”

            A low growl rumbled through Ryan’s chest, eyes amused. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

            “Probably.” Ray laughed, kissing his Captain again.


	234. Carve a Name by Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was nearly Deadpool scar level, which was saying something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROF0fb3jgrY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

           Ray had a lot of scars. He was nearly Deadpool scar level, which was saying something. His hands were ripped up, he still had his hair, but he had scars going toward his hairline. There was a patch of missing hair on the back of his neck, but it wasn’t too noticeable, he also couldn’t really see it, but that was beside the point. The only thing that probably didn’t have a scar was his dick and he was pretty proud of that.

            Unlike the others, he didn’t like his scars. He thought he was disgusting, if he was going to be honest. Michael always told the stories of his scars. Gavin was always proud of his war marks, even if he can’t remember which ones he got from tripping. Jack didn’t have that many, indifferent to the ones he had. Geoff’s stories always changed to the point where no one was really sure what the truth was anymore. Ryan would just smile really creepily if anyone asked.

            Ray hid himself away. He wore gloves and his hood was nearly always up. He couldn’t remember where all of his scars came from. He knew many were from when he was beat as a child. From when he was being taught how to kill by his abusive father. He only really knew where three scars came from, and he didn’t like thinking about those.

            He never took off his hoodie, even when it was smoldering outside. The gents were all very respectful, especially Ryan. The madman had offered to make him a specially made mask like his skull one, for him. Ray actually considered it until Ryan started listing off really creepy options.

            Michael and Gain were always assholes about it. They thought it was foolish for Ray to cover up. Ray no longer slept on the couch and locked his bedroom door because of them. He once woke up, gloves and hoodie gone.

            He had panicked, curling in on himself. Michael and Gavin chose then to come in, taunting them with his shields. Ray’s breath had been short and painful, he could feel the tears trying to fall. He had panic attacks before, but that one had been the starting of the worst one.

            Before it could get worse, a blanket was draped over his head. He suddenly calmed, knowing no one could see him. He was still shaking when he peaked out of the blanket. Both Michael and Gavin were cowering away from Ryan.

            The mad man snatched his hoodie and gloves back and snapped at the other two lads to leave. They followed orders without a second thought. Ryan glared after them, then turned to Ray. He didn’t have his mask, a gentle smile on his face. He handed Ray his gloves and jacket, turning away so he could put them on. Ray hugged Ryan tightly once he was comfortable again, before running into his room and staying there for four days straight, Ryan or Jack bringing him food.

            Michael and Gavin eventually apologized, but they still scoffed at Ray’s need for the hoodie and gloves. However, since then, Ray noticed something. Ryan was always thinking about making Ray more comfortable.

            Geoff cranks up the heat on a particularly cold day, Ryan sets up an air conditioner in his room that blows into Ray’s. His old hoodie gets a hole, Ryan comes home with a new version of the same exact hoodie and tries to put it into Ray’s room without the younger man knowing. Old gloves the older man no longer wanted always end up in Ray’s room somehow, even if they were too big.

            Ray paid more attention to the older man’s habits and it warmed his heart a little. It was nice to know there was someone watching his back.

            He was sitting on the couch, beating Gavin and Michael at COD when Ryan came home. He jumped a mile when a bright purple scarf was draped over his head. He pulled it off and tilted his head back.

            Ryan’s eyes were smiling upside down above him and behind the mask. “It’s getting cold, thought you might want a face scarf.” The mad man shrugged, wandering to his room.

            Ray didn’t move, scarf in his hands and Michael killing him on screen. He blinked confused at the ceiling before looking at the soft scarf in his hands. So Ryan wasn’t being so sneaky with his kindness anymore.

            Rolling his eyes at Michael cheering about his single kill, Ray slid off the couch and went into the main bathroom. He closed the door and pulled his hoodie back. Scars ran down his face, a particularly bad one running over his eye, it nearly destroyed his eye.

            He wrapped the scarf around his mouth and nose. It was easy to breathe through and not overly warm. He could wear this whenever and be fine. He stuffed the excess scarf down his hoodie, arranging it so it wouldn’t bother him. He pulled his hoodie back up and smiled at himself.

            Only his eyes were visible. It was extremely comforting to him. He padded out of the bathroom and down the hall. He knocked on Ryan’s door, fiddling with his gloves.

            The mad man opened the door and smiled at Ray. “Like the scarf?” He asked, leaning against his door frame.

            “It’s awesome, thanks,” Ray said glancing down the hall at Michael and Gavin still playing. “Can we talk for a second?”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, face paint smudged and mask thrown somewhere. “Sure.” He said, standing aside to let Ray in. He closed the door and went to his bathroom. “What’s up?”

            Ray sighed and pulled the fingers of his gloves before pulling it back down again. “I really appreciate you helping me, but why?”

            Ryan snorted from the bathroom, coming out with a stained, white washcloth in hand. He wiped his face paint away. “Why not?” He asked, picking up his mask from where it was lying on the bed. “I know a thing or two about covering up.”

            Ray smiled and rolled his eyes. “Well yeah.” He chuckled, reaching up and tugging the scarf down so Ryan could see his expression. “But, why? Understanding and doing all of this shit for me are two different things.”

            Ryan raised his eyebrow and shrugged. “It’s just a scarf,” He said, tossing his mask onto his work bench.

            “A scarf, exact replicas of my hoodies, gloves,” Ray listed, noting mentally that the gloves he was currently wearing were Ryan’s shrunken ones. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

            Ryan paused, half his face cleaned off. “Well, I know what it’s like,” He said, entering the bathroom again.

            Ray frowned. “Still, I’m glad you’re helping me. I just feel like I owe you something,” He said, pulling the scarf up again.

            “You don’t owe me anything.” Ryan chuckled, coming out of the bathroom, face clean. “I’m just glad you’re comfortable.”

            Ray stared at Ryan, studying his smile for a second. He smiled and pulled his scarf down again. He walked over to Ryan, leaning up to kiss his cheek before covering his face and rushing from the room. “Thank you, Rye.” He paused at the door before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

            Ray was thankful the scarf hid his blush and smile as he rejoined Michael and Gavin. The rest of the team didn’t seem to notice the scarf, but Ryan seemed rather happy that Ray continued to wear it every day.

            Ray pulled his gloves off in his room. Scars covered his fingers and palms. Sighing, he threw his hoodie back, before pulling it over his head. He unfolded the scarf and smiled at how soft it was. He neatly folded it and set it on his nightstand. His black t-shirt followed and he avoided looking at the mirror in his room. He jumped a mile when his door opened suddenly.

“X-Ray!” Gavin exclaimed, freezing when he saw Ray completely topless.

            Ray’s heart pounded hard and no sound would leave his lips. Gavin’s eyes were wide, looking over Ray’s body, studying every detail.

            “Don’t look at me!” Ray shouted, pulling a knife from his back pocket and throwing it at Gavin. It buried into the wood next to the Brit’s head.

            Gavin squawked and fled the room, keeping the door wide open. Ray cursed, shaking like a leaf. He couldn’t breath and the door seemed so far away. He barely saw Ryan emerge from his room, rush over to Ray’s room, closing the door behind him.

            He was suddenly wrapped up in Ryan’s jacket and pulled to a warm chest. “Ray, breathe to my count, okay?”

            Ryan started counting softly and Ray natural breathed with him. He slowly calmed down, shaking against Ryan. He pressed his forehead into the older man’s chest, curling his fingers in his shirt.

            “Thank you,” Ray whispered, closing his eyes.

            “It’s alright.” Ryan chuckled, stepping away and looking away from Ray. “Give me the jacket back whenever,” He said, starting to walk away.

            Ray grabbed his hand, biting his lip. “Stay, please?” He asked, afraid of nightmares that would probably come.

            Ryan looked above Ray’s head, but he was smiling gently. “Alright, I will.”

            Ray swallowed hard and tugged on Ryan’s hand. “You can look at me, you know.”

            Ryan frowned before hesitantly looking down and smiling at Ray. Oddly enough, Ray didn’t feel disgusting like he normal would. He felt like the scars didn’t matter, Ryan wasn’t even tracing them with his eyes.

            Ryan disappeared into his own room to change into his bed clothes, knocking before entering. Ray normal slept in only boxers, but he chose to wear a long sleeve shirt and sweats. He was awkward next to his bed, looking at everything, but Ryan.

            Ryan chuckled and took Ray’s hand and pulled him to lay down on his bed. Ray threw caution to the wind and curled against Ryan’s chest. The older man held him tightly, rubbing circles into Ray’s back.

            This was more than Ray had ever gotten his entire life. Anyone Ray ever felt anything for could never love him for his hiding and his scars. Yet, there Ryan was, acting if the scars didn’t exist. He understood Ray’s fears and helped him with them.

            Ray slept better that night than he had in years. When he woke up, Ryan was gone, but there was a new pair of gloves resting on his scarf. He smiled and quickly got dressed. Ryan’s door was open so he must be out.

            Ray entered the living room and everyone looked at him. Even with his shields on, he felt like his friends were picking him apart. Gavin was the worst, Ray’s skin crawled as Gavin traced where his scars were under his clothing.

            His fingers fisted in the new gloves and he put his head down and disappeared into the kitchen. He grabbed a Poptart package and ran out of the apartment. He ran right into Ryan in the garage.

            The older man frowned, steading Ray gently. “Ray? What’s wrong?” He hadn’t realized he had been shaking until that moment.

            “They were _staring,_ ” Ray managed out, hugging himself. “Gavin _knows._ ”

            Ryan’s eyes glowed angrily for a moment behind his mask before he hugged Ray tightly. “Come on, let’s go on a ride,” He said gently, pulling Ray over to his motorcycle.

            Ray held on tightly to Ryan as the madman drove through the city. The wind whipping around them was calming and he relaxed slowly. He didn’t feel like a monster anymore. There was no one to stare and judge.

            He blinked, dazed, when Ryan stopped. They were on the top of Chilliad. Ray smiled and slid off of the bike after Ryan. He caught the older man’s arm when he started to walk toward the edge. Ryan looked back at Ray confused, mask on, but eyes detailed. Ray smiled and pulled his scarf down. He reached up and pulled Ryan’s mask up a bit. The older man was completely still, confusing and amusement dancing in his eyes.

            Ray leaned up and kissed Ryan lightly, ignoring the paint he was getting on his face. Ryan froze for only a moment before kissing back, pulling his mask all the way off and wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist.

            They pulled back, smiling. Ryan reached up and cupped Ray’s cheek gently. He memorized Ray’s eyes before kissing his forehead. “You’re covered in paint,” He said.

            Ray laughed, pulling away and wiping his mouth. “That’s your fault,” He said, taking the rag offered to him. “Thank you, Rye.”

            “No, thank you.” Ryan said, keeping Ray close. He watched Ray wipe the paint from his forehead. “That was a great kiss.”

            Ray laughed, blushing slightly. He pulled his scarf back up. “I’m glad we both enjoyed that.”

            Ryan smirked and held Ray tighter, tucking his head under his chin. “Do you want to go back?”

            Ray frowned and snuggled into Ryan. “Yeah, might as well.”

            Ryan hummed in understanding, but they stayed there for a while like that. Eventually they returned to the apartment. The crew stared at them when they came in, Ray subconsciously hid behind Ryan who was wearing his mask again and generally looked pretty angry.

            No one said anything, Jack looked the most apologetic, however. Gavin looked the guiltiest. “X-Ray, I’m sorry,” The Brit finally managed.

            Ray relaxed and nodded. Not all was forgiven, they were still _staring_ , but it would get better, at least, he could only hope it did. Ryan huffed at them, taking Ray’s hand and leading him away from the others.

            He pulled Ray into his room and into the bathroom. Ray opened his mouth to question Ryan when a wet wash cloth was held out to him. “Help me with my paint?” The older man asked before sitting on the toilet seat.

            Ray’s eyes widened and he hesitantly took the cloth. Ryan’s own shields were his face paint and mask. He trusted no one to put the paint on or off. He smiled, pulling his scarf down and wiping his face clean.

            Ryan closed his eyes until Ray finished. Once he had, he took the cloth and completely cleaned Ray’s face back before leaning up and kissing Ray. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked.

            Ray blinked and smiled. He rested his forehead against Ryan’s. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”


	235. Dirt and Roses by Rise Against

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse is coming, or at least, that's what people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDcfsDQ5pw0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Has the sky ever been red before?” Geoff asked the entire room, but he knew who would answer.

            “At sunset,” Ryan answered without looking up from his book.

            “It’s noon,” Jack speculated from the bar.

            “How red?” Gavin asked, standing from where he was sitting beside Michael and coming over to Geoff.

            “I can’t think of anything,” Ryan said, frowning and putting his book on his lap.

            Ray faked a gasp from where he was leaning against Ryan, DS in his hands. “Holy shit! Rye doesn’t know something!”

            Ryan rolled his eyes, but smiled at Ray anyway. “What does it fucking matter?” Michael asked, not looking away from the game he was playing on their TV.

            “It matters because it’s raining blood,” Geoff, said stumbling away from the window. Gavin squawked as blood streaked down the window.

            All of the crew looked at the windows at that. Blood was pouring from the sky, staining the windows red. “What the fuck?” Michael gasped, dropping his controller. Ryan scrambled for the remote, switching the TV over to the news. The station was panicking as they switched over to a reporter in the field.

            _It’s raining blood! No one is really sure what’s happening!_ A man holding an umbrella and looking rather green said. He didn’t get a chance to say much before folding and vomiting. However, the people running and screaming behind him were a good indication of what was going on in the city. The Fake AH Crew all glanced at each other. Not only was something really fucking weird happening, but it wasn’t them causing it.

            Gavin went for his iPad, searching the world news for anything. Ryan stood and inspected the blood, Ray trailing after him. Jack and Geoff instantly started calling their informants, while Michael searched other news channels for any useful information.

            “It’s happening all over the world,” Gavin said, looking up from his iPad. “They have no idea what’s causing it.”

            “It looks like it’s not going to end soon,” Ryan added, wrinkling his nose at Ray. The younger man had his arm out over the balcony.

            “Definitely blood,” Ray confirmed, pulling his hand in and watching the red life drip off of his fingers. “Smells old though.” They knew their blood.

            “News is fucking useless,” Michael sneered, tossing the remote away as Ryan handed Ray the dish towel.

            “Nothing,” Geoff huffed, Jack nodding in agreement as he hung up his phone.

            “They’re saying that it might clear up in a few hours,” Gavin chirped.

            “How do they know that?” Jack asked, going over to the Brit. He looked at the radar moving on the screen.

            “It’s showing up as a massive rain cloud in different areas,” Gavin said, looking at the others. “They’re saying the world’s ending.”

            “This isn’t blood,” Ray said casually, despite Gavin’s heavy news.

            “What?” Geoff spluttered at Ray actually licking the red liquid off of his fingers. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

            “Oh, like we all haven’t licked the blood off our knives to freak someone out.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “This isn’t blood.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and took Ray’s hand. He sniffed his fingers. “Smells like blood.” He licked his boyfriend’s fingers. “Tastes like strawberries.”

            The rest of the crew looked at them dumbfounded. Jack slowly got a cup from the kitchen and held it out on the balcony for a second. He smelled and tasted what was falling from the sky and snorted.

            “Holy shit, they’re right,” Jack said, passing the cup to Geoff.

            All of them tasted the blood smelling jelly, looking at each other confused. “What is this, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs?” Michael asked, rolling the jelly in the glass.

            “Clearly the world hasn’t figured this out.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head.

            “Well, not everyone goes ‘I want to taste this to really make sure it’s blood.’” Ryan laughed as Ray washed his hand.

            “Hey, it brought an end to the end of the world theory.” Ray laughed, drying his hand with a paper towel. “Now what?”

            The crew looked at each other for a second, then at the news caster freaking out on the news. “Wouldn’t it be interesting if the Fake AH Crew were the ones to solve this?” Geoff asked, pouring himself a glass of whisky.

            “How do you think we should do that?” Jack snorted, shaking his head.

            “I can see if I can figure out how someone could do this,” Ryan said, wrapping an arm around Ray’s waist and kissing his head. “With that we can see if anyone gathered the equipment to do this.”

            “I’ll help!” Gavin was bouncing where he was sitting, pulling up files on his iPad. “This’ll be Top!”

            “What should the rest of us do then?” Michael asked, leaning back on the couch. “Just sit around like assholes?”

            “Although that’s what we’re best at,” Geoff chuckled, sipping the whiskey, “I think we should check out the city, Jack, call your Cargobob.” He said with a crooked smile.

            The blood jam rain only lasted an hour or so. In that time, the world had gone into complete panic and was pretty sure the world was ending.

            Ray and Gavin helped Ryan figured out how the rain was created while Michael, Jack, and Geoff gathered information from their informants. They had very little, but apparently there had been someone asking around for strange equipment.

            They were talking about what they found with Gavin – who was kicked out of Ray and Ryan’s room for being annoying – when Ryan threw a bible onto the coffee table. “I think there will be a plague of locusts next.”

            “You own a bible?” Was Geoff’s first honest question. Ryan rolled his eyes as Ray laughed behind him.

            “Someone is trying to recreate the plagues?” Jack clarified, picking up the bible and flipping through its pages. “Also, you own a bible?”

            “I came from Georgia.” Ryan snorted. “And, yes. Basically. It just sort of came to me when we were working.”

            “Okay, but why?” Gavin asked, not looking up from where he was scrolling through twitter. “Seems bloody stupid to me.”

            “The last plague,” Ray said, leaning against the couch next to Ryan. “It’s a disease that killed a bunch of people.”

            “So this is some dumb fucking build up to an epidemic?” Michael asked, rolling his eyes. “That’s stupid as fuck.”

            “Whoever’s doing this doesn’t have to be sane.” Ryan shrugged, folding his arms. “We need to find this fucker.”

            “That’s what we’re doing,” Geoff said, sipping his whisky.

            “Unless you have some lamb’s blood we can put over our door, we need to get this guy before he releases this disease.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. “I would like to live long enough to retire and start a family,” He added, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist.

            The crew exchanged looks and nodded. “Alright boys, this case just too precedence. This isn’t about flipping off the world now. If anyone is going to massacre a bunch of people, it’s going to be us.” Geoff smiled, raising his glass. “Let’s find this fucker.”

            Ryan wasn’t far off. There was a plague of insects, although they were tiny robots devouring people caught outside. They were all lucky they had just returned to the penthouse.

            They quickly made a trap to capture some of the robots, multiple layers of bedsheets in front of the balcony door. Michael opened the door while the others held the blankets in place. A bunch of the robots flew in and pushed at the blankets. Michael shut the door and Ryan deactivated the robots with an electric field that also broke both Gavin’s and Geoff’s phones. He and Ray took the robots into their room to study, while the others made sure the robots didn’t get into the apartment.

            Like the rain, the robots disappeared after an hour. That same day, Ryan figured out how the rain was made. “It’s similar to the current rain makers,” He explained to the crew. “It was just flavored. I’m not clear entirely how it worked, but it turned the rain to something similar to the consistency of blood. The smell is just from it being in the atmosphere. The color of the sky from the light passing through this stuff.”

            “Alright, but how did it happen across the globe?” Jack asked, studying the pictures of the rain machines.

            “There had to be multiple machines going off at once,” Ray said, looking out the window. “There’s somewhere in the city that released it, same with those robots.”

            “These attacks are common in large population centers,” Gavin chimed in. “People in the country aren’t experiencing anything at all.”

            “So, if we find where this shit is coming from, we find the fucker?” Geoff asked, pulling out a map of the city.

            “Well, if it’s happening all over the world,” Michael said, shaking his head, “the fucker could be anywhere.”

            “But if we find what he’s using here, we can warn the rest of the world,” Ryan said, looking at the map. “And we’ll have proof.”

            “I’ll talk to Joel,” Ray said, pulling out his phone. “He probably won’t believe us until we find it, but he might help.”

            “I’ll ask Burnie,” Geoff added, pulling out his new phone – he hated Ryan for that – and stood. “You assholes try and figure out where this thing could be.”

            “Preferably before the next plague,” Jack added as Ray and Geoff called their respective policemen.

            Joel and Burnie actually believed them, for a change. They helped them search the city, having the cops search for anything strange. In the meantime, Ray and Ryan focused on the robots while the others searched the streets for where the plagues were coming from.

            Gavin actually found the secret base by accident, a day before the next plague was predicted to hit. He and Michael had been checking sewers and Michael had yet to replace a manhole cover. Gavin fell right through, but not into the sewer system.

            He fell into a plain hallway, and broke his ankle. While Michael got Gavin to their crew doctor, laughing the entire time, the others entered the base and looked around.

            Crates upon crates of robotic frogs were waiting to be released on the city. The base had access to key manholes across the city.

            “This fucker has a lot of money.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head at the complicated system that released the frogs. “We should steal it before they arrest him.”

            “We have to shut down this system then get the police down here,” Ryan said, looking over the complicated buttons on a control panel. “They’ll warn the world while we figure out who this guy is.”

            “Who the hell are you?” Ray asked, pistol clicking. The others pulled their guns and looked over at the man Ray was standing next to.

            A homeless man, rags for clothes and a beer belly stood with his hands up, fear in his eyes. “Hey, man. Please don’t shoot,” The man said, fingers shaking although he had a death grip on a vodka bottle in a paper bag.

            “Who are you?” Jack asked, glaring at the man. “How did you get down here?”

            “Hey, I was just hired to push buttons,” The man said, eyeing Ray’s gun nervously. His arms flinched like he was preparing to do something.

            “Touch him,” Ryan said, nodding toward Ray. “You die.”

            “And it won’t be quick.” Ray snorted, shooting Ryan a smile.

            “Disgusting.” Geoff snorted, putting his gun away and taking the vodka bottle.

            “Hey!” The man gaped as Geoff downed the unopened bottle until there was only half left.

            “Pretty good stuff,” Geoff said, offering it to Jack who rolled his eyes and shook his head. “How much is this guy paying you to push buttons?”

            “Fuck, got to be two hundred dollars,” The man laughed, dropping his hands, although the guns pointing at him didn’t move. “Every time I push that big red button.” He pointed to the exact button on the control panel. “This day every week, at this time.”

            The crew glanced at each other before focusing on the man again. “Who hired you?” Geoff asked, taking another swing of the vodka.

            “Come on man! I just got that,” The man groaned, huffing at Geoff. “Donno, called himself Moses.”

            “Of course he fucking did.” Ryan snorted, putting his gun away as well. “Any information on this Moses?”

            “Nothing man,” The man said, relaxing more as Jack put his gun away. “Couldn’t even see his face when he asked me, had a wicked beard though.” Geoff nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and passing Jack the vodka.

“Rye, you figure that machine out. I’ll have our friend here show me how he got down here,” Ray said, nudging the man with his gun.

            “It’s real easy man,” The man said, heading toward the hallways he entered through. “Push that button for me? I need the money!”

            Ryan rolled his eyes, but nodded at Ray. While Geoff talked to his informants, Jack helped Ryan disarm the machine. They basically cut all of the wires that made it work since Ryan couldn’t figure it out.

            “Shit, guys!” Ray said, running into the room. “You’ve got to see this.”

            They followed Ray down the hall and up a series of stairs. He opened a door into a creepy room. The homeless man was dead on the floor, which was Ray’s doing, but the room was something else.

            Maps and biblical writings covered the walls. What could be either blood or jelly covered some things. Newspaper clippings of incidents and crime were everywhere. There were even a few key people, politicians, their crew, and local heroes.

            “I think this guy stays here,” Ray said, hand on his gun. “And I think he wants to eradicate anyone he deems unimportant.”

            “Mass genocide,” Ryan read from the wall, “Didn’t Gavin say that there were stories of some people being unhurt by the plagues although they should have died?”

            “Yeah, tons,” Jack said, staring at the clippings in awe. “Some of them are here!”

            “Wait, this fucker is in the city?!” Geoff gasped, voice cracking.

            “I’m calling Joel,” Ray said, an edge to his voice that only Ryan heard. He nodded and wrapped his arm around the younger man as he called the officer.

            They were gone from the scene when the cops arrived. They decided the homeless man would be added onto the crazed bastard trying to kill the world list of bad things.

            They stopped the plague for Los Santos, but they weren’t in time for the rest of the world. Once the man-eating frogs were gone, the world was warned about the secret bases. However, now there was the question. Where was Moses?


	236. We Both Reached for the Gun from Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Ryan wasn't coming, but he'd be damned if he died here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9dFKRZ8EbU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s fingers itched. He wasn’t used to these situations. He was sweating through his hoodie. The madman in front of him was smiling crookedly and Ray wanted his own madman beside him. His eyes flickered to the gun resting on the table between them. The madman, one of Ryan’s rivals, smiled bigger. “Going to reach for the gun?” He asked, chuckling darkly. “You’re never going to make it there before me.”

            Ray licked his lips, trying to dry his hands on his pants. His eyes flickered toward the gun again, Ray hated mind games. He had been just relaxing at home, when this man broke in. The gun on the table had been his. He had set it down on the table, startling Ray from where he was cooking.

            He spewed some shit about Ray dating Ryan then something about revenge. Ray hadn’t really been listening. He had been too busy slipping his hand into his pocket and managing to call Ryan. He was glad, he replaced the emergency number function with the criminal’s number.

            Ray took a deep breath, watching the madman smiling at him. There was no way he was actually going to be able to win this. He could wait for Ryan to get to his apartment, however, judging from the series of noises coming from his pocket that might not be soon enough.

            “Well?” The man asked, looking broadly at the gun. “What are you going to do? Ryan’s not coming for you.”

            Ray closed his eyes then leaped for the table. Judging from the gasp and growl from the man, he wasn’t expecting Ray to actually go for the gun. Ray’s eyes snapped open when his fingers curled around the gun, just as a crushing grip bruised his arm.

            “Let go of that!” The man growled as Ray snatched up the gun with his free hand. He could shoot it, Ryan had taught him, but he wasn’t sure if he could kill someone. Instead, he slammed the butt of the pistol against the man’s arm.

            The man howled in pain as the gun coming down on his arm a second time resulted in a sickening crack. He released Ray, who stumbled back, pointing the gun at his head with wide eyes and shaking hands.

            “You little shit!” The man spat, glaring at Ray while cradling his hand to his stomach. He smirked when he saw how badly Ray was shaking. “You’re not going to be able to shoot me.”

            Ray swallowed hard, eyes never leaving the man’s. “Shut up,” He managed, much braver than he felt. He risked letting one hand dive into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and held it up to his ear. There was only a long beep over the receiver.

            Scowling, he hung up and tried calling Ryan again. “He’s not coming.” The man laughed, taking a step forward. Ray nearly dropped his phone when he jumped. His hand was shaking worse by itself.

His heart sank when Ryan’s voice mail started. Where was he? He was just meeting with the crew. He knew that Ray would never call him at work unless it was an emergency.

            The man laughed manically, shaking his head. “See? He doesn’t actually care about you.”

            “Then why are you here?” Ray snapped, dropping his phone for useless and holding the gun with two hands to steady it.

            “I like having fun.” The man chuckled, taking another step forward, making Ray take a step back. He could almost feel the counter behind him. “And I don’t want Ryan to have anything.”

            Ray scowled, scared that maybe the madman was right. He and Ryan had only been dating for a year, there was no way he was very important to the older man. Regardless, he would be damned if he died today, and to this fucker who so easily got his arm broken.

            “Fuck off,” Ray snarled, taking a deep breath. The gun steadied, still shaking, but easier to manage.

            The man threw his head back to laugh and Ray had honestly had enough. He wasn’t expecting the man to go for him once the laughing stopped. Ray’s eyes snapped closed and he pulled the trigger. The gun jumped with kick back, something splattered wetly against the floor, wall, and Ray.

            He didn’t open his eyes, he could barely breathe. His chest heaved, lungs burning. There was a long moment of pure silence, even the blood rushing in his ears made a sound. The there was a heavy and sickening thud.

            Ray’s eyes cracked open slowly. Blood soaked his fingers and dragged his shirt. The oak cabinets were sprinkled red, and so were the white walls. As much as Ray wanted that to be jelly, it definitely wasn’t.

            He gasped, dropping the gun, when he looked down. The man was heaped on the ground, blood pooling slowly around him. Ray’s socks soaked up the blood that reached them and he gagged.

            He scrambled away from the body and ran into his bathroom. He vomited into the toilet, shaking and pale. He jumped when he heard his phone go off. He felt tears dripping down his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

            He wobbled back into the kitchen, nearly leaving to vomit again when the scent of blood hit his nose. His phone was sitting in the lake of blood, the blurry picture of Ryan he managed to get bright on the screen.

            Ray sobbed painfully, wrinkling his nose as he pressed the speaker button on the call options. “Ray? Did you call me earlier?”

            “Rye,” Ray sobbed, hugging himself around his waist. He was still covered in blood and he felt disgusting, but like he deserved to.

            “Ray? What happened?” Ryan sounded panicked and worried. “Are you alright?”

            “Rye,” Ray sobbed again, he wasn’t sure he could say anything else. “I-I. P-please.”

            “Ray, I’m coming to your apartment right now,” Ryan said, yelling and talking in the background. Ryan yelled back, but Ray wasn’t listening. His stomach lurched and he ran for the bathroom again.

            He could hear Ryan call his name, increasingly more panicked, but he couldn’t answer around the retching and gagging. He hugged the toilet when he finished, bile burning his throat. He was dizzy and wanted nothing more than to just stop breathing for a while. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to think about what happened, but that was all he could hear.

            His heart nearly stopped when the door swung open suddenly, Ryan calling his name. He held his chest and wheezed a breath. His lungs burned from the sudden intake.

            “Ray?!” Ryan called, boots stomping through the apartment. “Ra- fuck!”

            “Rye,” Ray croaked, using the door knob to pull himself to his feet. He hugged the wall as Ryan burst from the kitchen.

            “Oh god, Ray,” Ryan said gently, rushing over to Ray and pulling him close. “What happened?” He carded his fingers through Ray’s hair.

            Ray opened his mouth to form some sort of explanation, but all that came out was painful sob. He fisted his fingers in Ryan’s shirt and sobbed. Ryan held him tighter, just standing there letting him cry for a long moment.

            Eventually he got Ray into the bathroom, flushing the toilet and making him sit on the edge of the tub. He kneeled down and took Ray’s hands. “I’m not going far, okay?”

            Ray’s eyes widened with panicked and he shook his head. He clung tightly to Ryan’s hands. The older man smiled gently at him and pressed soft kisses to Ray’s cheeks and forehead until he calmed down some.

            “I’m just going to get you clean clothes and then we’re going to leave here and you never have to think about it again,” Ryan said, gently carding his fingers through his hair. “I’m not leaving you alone, okay?”

            Ray nodded slowly, slowly letting Ryan’s hands go. The older man kissed his fingers before quickly rushing from the room and returning a moment later with a pair of pants and a shirt he had left at the apartment at some point.

            He turned his back, wetting a cloth in the sink, while Ray changed. Ray pulled Ryan’s shirt tightly around him, relaxing at the older man’s scent surrounding him. He pulled his socks off and threw them into the tub with his other ruined clothes. Ryan kneeled in front of Ray again, carefully wiping the blood from his face and the back of his hands. He tossed the cloth into the sink when he finished, draping his jacket across Ray’s shoulders.

            He guided Ray out of the apartment, shielding him from the mess in the kitchen. He let him put on shoes before taking him to a nice sports car. Ryan drove them to his personal apartment, Ray had only been there twice before.

            He didn’t even get a chance to try and stand. Ryan picked him up and carried him into the apartment. He took Ray to his bedroom, setting him on the bed gently.

            “What happened, my rose?” Ryan asked gently, kneeling in front of Ray again. He cupped his cheeks and gently brushed away the tear streaks still on his skin.

            Ray took a few deep breathes, leaning into Ryan’s hands. He slowly told the older man what happened. He had to stop a few times to keep from sobbing. He could imagine the bullet entering the man and it made him sicker.

            When he finally managed to finish, Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around Ray. “It’s alright. You did so well. You’ll never have to think about it again,” He soothed, taking their shoes off and pulling Ray to lay down. Ryan’s fingers carded through his hair as he clung to his shirt. “You’re safe,” Ryan whispered over again between pressing kisses to Ray’s hair.

            Ray couldn’t help, but wonder what would have happened if he hadn’t shot that man. If he was the one dead on his kitchen floor. What would Ryan have done? The thought terrified him, and he held onto the love Ryan was showing him to tried and forget the thought.


	237. Come on Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan thought the record player was a wonderful idea, Ray needs some convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUv2zaj9mPs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan flipped the record between his hands, quickly scanning for scratches. He was surprised he could even find a record player that worked as well as the one he bought did. They had found it in an antique store. A box of records came with it. Ray had scoffed at him, but he was happy with the purchase. Even if they were looking for a table for their kitchen, he was sure this was a much better purchase. He gently set the record on the turntable, moving the tonearm onto the first groove.

            He pressed the large square power button and smiled when the turntable began to spin. The sound was wonderful. There was hardly any background noises from the record being dirty or the needle being broken.

            Sighing content at the music, his foot began to tap. He recognized the song from the music his parents used to play all of the time. He grew up with some of these songs. He searched through the box of records, some of them seemed to be broken or scratched, but there was a good number of them that weren’t.

            “What is that?” Ray asked, emerging from their room. He looked at the record player, memorized by the spinning turntable for a second. “Are those even words?”

            “Surprisingly, yes.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. He pulled the pieces of a shattered record from the box. “It’s _Come On Eileen_.”

            Ray blinked at him blankly and Ryan sighed. “Really? You’re parents never played it in the car or something?” He asked.

            “It sounds familiar?” Ray shrugged, looking back at the player. “How does this thing work, anyway?”

            Ryan groaned and set the record he was examining down. He stood from the couch and took Ray’s right hand, placing his left on his shoulder. Ray raised an amused eyebrow at him as Ryan placed his right hand on Ray’s hip.

            “This doesn’t answer my question.” Ray laughed as Ryan started to dance. It was a little different from the waltz they had done before. They were moving faster and rocking more.

            “There’s a needle on the tonearm.” Ryan chuckled, pulling Ray closer, slipping his hand to the small of Ray’s back. “It reads the grooves on the record.”

            “Are you seriously explaining this while we dance?” Ray snorted, smiling a Ryan and following his lead.

            “I’ve done weirder.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s cheek. “The turntable is powered by a motor which turns it. That’s the gist of it, anyway.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and chuckled, pressing closer to Ryan. “Alright, why are we dancing?”

            “Because I want to?” Ryan laughed, letting his hand drift down a bit just to see Ray blush. “You look like you’re having fun.”

            “Stop grabbing my ass!” Ray laughed, pulling Ryan’s hand up. He kissed him on the cheek. “You’re a bastard.”

            “You have a nice ass!” Ryan defended with a laugh, pecking Ray on the lips. He settled his hand in the middle of Ray’s back and began spinning them.

            Ray snorted, shaking his head. “Why do you know all of these dances?” He asked, trying to keep up with Ryan’s faster feet.

            “This is just the waltz, but a little faster,” Ryan said, switching their weight and dipping Ray. The younger man yelped and held onto Ryan for dear life. “And a lot more fun.”

            “Asshole.” Ray gasped, laughing when they were righted and dancing around.

            “But you love me.” Ryan smiled, changing their pace to match the next song.

            “I do.” Ray smiled, halting their movements by kissing Ryan. The older man smiled against his lips, kissing back.

            They started dancing again when they parted. Ray laughed and went with it. This was the most exercise he ever got. He was grateful for the slow song after the past two fast ones. Ryan placed both of his hands on Ray’s hips as the younger man wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

            They pressed their foreheads together and smiled softly to each other as they rocked slowly. Ryan pressed a kiss to Ray’s nose, smiling when the younger man laughed airily. They kissed again, slowly coming to a stop.

            Ryan fully wrapped his arms around Ray as the younger man’s fingers tangled in his hair. They kissed slowly and lovingly, ignoring the player when the song changed. They would part for moments to breath before kissing again.

            When they finally parted, Ray pressed his face into Ryan’s neck, the older man’s head resting on his. They rocked slowly, almost in time with the song. They held each other tightly, enjoying each other’s warmth.

            Ryan nuzzled Ray’s hair and sighed, content. “I love you,” He said softly, squeezing Ray gently.

            “I love you too.” Ray laughed lightly, kissing Ryan’s cheek before snuggling closer. “This is nice.”

            “It is.” Ryan nodded, chuckling when the tone arm reached the end of the record, lifting up and moving back to rest beside the turntable. “See, the player was a wonderful idea.”

            Ray laughed, holding Ryan tighter. “Fine, you win.”

            “Want me to put on another?” Ryan asked, alright to not move. He loved holding Ray this close.

            “In a minute,” Ray said, sighing happily. “I’m comfortable and tired.”

            “We only danced to three, almost four songs!” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s head. “How are you tired?”

            “I don’t exercise,” Ray reminded his husband.

            “I need to take you to the gym.” Ryan snorted, pressing his fingers into Ray’s side, just to hear the tiny startled noise Ray made.

            “Good luck with that.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan’s jaw. “I’m cool if we dance more often though.”

            “Oh?” Ryan smiled. “I thought you hated any form of exercise.”

            “Yeah, but every time we dance you kiss me like that.” Ray said, blushing lightly and smiling sheepishly. “It’s hot, okay?”

            Ryan blinked at Ray for a moment before smirking. “Really now?” He asked, nuzzling Ray’s neck before pressing soft kisses to his skin, right where he knew Ray was sensitive.

            Ray shivered and tugging on Ryan’s hair gently. “Asshole.” He smiled, kissing Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and kissed back. Ray shuddered against him and he figured playing another record could wait for just a while longer.


	238. White Flag by Double Lined Minority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan volunteered to go to war. He didn't think things would go so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1fGdgn4M_Y
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan held his bleeding arm, panting hard and getting dizzy. His jacket was far too heavy. He lost his helmet days ago, his gun weighed heavily on his good shoulder. He could no longer see his breath, which scared him.

            The snow crunched under him, slowly turning red. He could make out a barn in the distance and took a deep breath. He forced himself forward, glad that it wasn’t snowing.

            When he reached the red barn, the doors shook open, a young man with bright brown eyes standing on the other side. He gasped and jumped when he saw Ryan. The soldier couldn’t stand anymore, his legs shook then gave out. He took a moment to enjoy how cold and comforting the snow was, before closing his eyes and hoping he either woke up on Earth or in Heaven.

            When he came to consciousness, he was extremely warm and comfortable. He was no longer in pain. He thought he was in heaven until he heard German.

            His eyes snapped open out of fear and habit. He struggled to sit up, multiple quilts falling away from him. Eyes searching the room, they landed on a young man and an older woman. He vaguely remembered the young man from the barn.

            The man frowned and whispered to the woman who huffed and shuffled out of the room. “Hallo?” The man said gently, holding his hands up in surrender. “You are safe.”

            Ryan panted, blinking at the young man before trying to look at his shoulder. He hadn’t realized he didn’t have his shirt. His shoulder was thickly wrapped in gauze, spots of blood dotting the white.

            “W-where am I?” He asked, looking at the young man. He hadn’t moved, but his hands were down and visible.

            “Aachen,” The man said, taking a testing step toward Ryan. “Germany.”

            He was in Germany? How did that happen? Ryan ran his good hand through his hair in confusion. He had been with his unit until they were attacked. He had wandered off and started walking. They weren’t that close to Germany, were they? It was their goal to sneak into the country, but he didn’t think they were that close.

            “May I help you?” The man said, his English surprisingly good. “You need to relax and eat.”

            Ryan blinked at the man before nodding slowly. The younger man smiled kindly, walking over to Ryan and helping him to sit more comfortably. He disappeared for a moment, returning with a tray of food, the old woman trying to look in from the hallway.

            “Who are you?” Ryan asked as the tray was placed on his lap. Bread and tea were resting on the tray.

            “My name’s Ray,” The young man said, smiling at Ryan. He pulled a wooden kitchen chair over and sat next to Ryan. “I’m from Spain, but I’m helping my grandparents on their farm.”

            Ryan nodded, disliking that the young man had to explain himself. Although, he doubted this was the first time Ray had done it. “I’m Ryan,” He said, holding his hand out.

            Ray took his hand in a firm shake. “You are from America?” He asked, watching Ryan eat.

            “I volunteered to help.” Ryan nodded, devouring the bread. His stomach grumbled, wanting more, but he hadn’t eaten in days. “My division was to sneak in and try and gather information.”

            Ray frowned, watching Ryan sip at the tea. “What happened? You are lucky to be alive.”

            Ryan paused with the tea cup to his lips. He sighed and set the cup down. “We were ambushed. I didn’t realize that we were this close to the border.”

            Ray nodded, smiling sympathetically at Ryan. “You are safe here.”

            “Not if the Nazi’s decided to check the house.” Ryan scowled, looking into the cup. “I’ll leave as soon as I can.”

            “No.” Ray shook his head, reaching up and tugging on Ryan’s hair. “You look like them, you can stay and claim disability.”

            Ryan frowned and shook his head. “I don’t want to be in the way here.” He said, a thought coming to him. “Why haven’t they taken you yet?”

            Ray smiled and twiddled his fingers in his lap. “I pretend that I can only speak Spanish and they ignore me.”

            Ryan chuckled then laughed. “Thank you for helping me, but I’ll leave when I can.”

            Ray frowned, but didn’t argue. Ray and his grandparents nursed Ryan back to health. His grandfather insisted that Ryan help some around the farm to repay them. Ryan knew it was a way to keep him there a little longer, but he didn’t mind.

            They were kind people, neither of Ray’s grandparents knew English, but Ray was happy to translate, even teaching Ryan some German. They just wanted to keep him safe, he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t until German soldiers came to the door that he understood why.

            There was a stiff knock on the old door. Ray went to answer. Ryan froze from where he was helping Grandmother do the dishes. Ray was speaking rapidly in Spanish. His high school grade Spanish failed him completely.

            Ray always said that if the soldiers were to come, he should act as if he couldn’t speak. That didn’t mean he couldn’t come to Ray’s rescue. He smiled reassuringly at the grandparents before going into the hallway.

            The soldiers were scowling at Ray who was still speaking Spanish. Ryan smiled confused at them, putting a hand on Ray’s shoulder. The younger man looked up at him afraid. The soldier said something and Ryan tilted his head in confusion, moving his hands rapidly as if he was signing. Both of the soldiers scowled and rolled their eyes.

            “Anyvne speak English?” One of the soldiers asked in broken English.

            Ray smiled nervously and nodded. “Si, I do.” He said in a surprisingly thick accent. How long had he been pretending?

            “Are anyvne able fight?” The soldier struggled with the words, pausing every so often.

            Ray shook his head. “I am too sick. Ryan cannot speak.” He said, shifting from foot to foot. Ryan smiled and waved cheerfully at the men. “My abuelos (grandparents) are too old.”

            The soldier nodded then translated for his fellow soldier. “Ve vill be back.” He told them before they both turned and left.

            Ray closed the door, hands shaking. He spoke rapidly somewhere between English, Spanish, and German. Ryan took his shoulders and made him look him in the eyes.

            “Hey, calm down,” He said, smiling at Ray. “When they come back, you need to pretend to be bed ridden and I’ll handle them.”

            Ray bit his lip, but nodded. He hugged Ryan suddenly, the soldier stiffening before hugging Ray back. He rested his chin on top of Ray’s head and sighed. He knew they couldn’t avoid a draft forever.

            The soldiers returned the next day. As soon as the familiar knock came to the door, Ryan made Ray run up the stairs. He and Grandfather answered the door, Ryan with a limp. Might as well act like he was disabled or injured to add to the mess.

            When they opened the door, Grandfather behind Ryan, the soldiers were studying them closely. “Vhere is the other vne?” The soldier asked.

            Ryan started to sign, the soldier scowling and waving for him to stop. He asked Grandfather the same question in German – as least, Ryan assumed he had. Grandfather explained the story Ray had told them earlier. Ray had a horrible disease that made him sick randomly.

            The soldiers shared looks and demanded to see Ray, one of them pausing when he saw Ryan limping. “Vhat ‘appened to Dich?” He asked.

            Ryan frowned and mimicked dropping something on his foot. The soldier snorted and nodded, following Grandfather up the stairs.

Ray played sick well, Grandmother was at his side, patting his forehead with a cloth, a water basin on the ground. They really did know how to act, the soldier’s believed them.

            As soon as Grandfather showed them out, Grandmother spoke rapidly with Ray. The younger man looked scared and worried, arguing with his grandmother. Ryan frowned and watched worriedly. Grandmother was insistent on whatever she was saying and Ray just looked worried.

“Ray? What’s going on?” Ryan finally asked when they fell quiet, staring intensely at each other.

            Ray jumped and frowned at Ryan, tugging at a loose string on the quilt. “She wants you to take me to England where it is safe,” He said.

            Ryan blinked shocked then sighed. “That’s why they wanted me to stay.”

            Ray nodded, looking slightly ashamed. “I just wanted you to stay, maybe you could help protect us.”

            Ryan frowned and looked at Grandmother and Grandfather who had just joined them. They were looking hopefully at Ryan, begging him to take their grandson someplace safe. “They’re right, Ray. They’ll be okay, you won’t.”

            Ray opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again. “Okay,” He said softly.

            Ryan sighed and nodded to Ray’s grandparents. They both hugged him before helping the two of them pack. Grandfather drove them to the nearest town, Ray sitting beside him and talking quietly.

            Ryan frowned, watching them for a moment before tuning out. His military uniform was in the bag in his lap, for when they got to England. He might be able to use it to get them help.

            Ray was hugging a bag of mainly keepsakes. Ryan had all food and water, Ray just needed memories to survive off of.

            Ray hugged Grandfather tightly once in town while Ryan figured out what train they needed to ride to get as close to England as they could get. When he returned, Grandfather was gone and Ray’s eyes were damp.

            Ryan smiled reassuringly at Ray, nodding for him to follow. “When the war’s over, we’ll come back,” He promised quietly.

            Ray nodded, giving Ryan a small smile. They used what money Ray’s grandparents gave them to get on a train straight to the coast of France. Ray slept next to Ryan, his head leaning on his shoulder.

            The people sitting across from them gave them strange looks. “Bruder,” Ryan said, pointing to Ray. They seemed to accept that answer, looking away from them.

            Ryan sighed and looked out the window at the passing greenery. He wasn’t sure how they were going to get to England. France was under Nazi control, but there might be missions to evacuate soldiers. Ryan’s uniform might come in handy sooner than he thought.

            When they finally got off the train, Ray looked completely lost, but Ryan was relieved. He knew exactly where they were, he had just forgotten the name of the city. They were in the city his squadron had landed in when they started their mission. He knew exactly where they needed to go.

            Ryan pulled Ray through the city like they had been there all their lives. Ray was nervous, but Ryan covered that up with overconfidence. He knocked on the door of an inn. A sliding door opened, a woman’s face appearing.

            Ryan smiled and mocked tipping his hat. “Evening.” He said, Ray clinging nervously to his jacket. “Been nearly, ten years. Hasn’t it? Still have that Eagle?”

            The woman's eyes widened before she smiled and the sliding door closed. The door opened and they were pulled into the inn. “I thought you were all dead!” The woman said excitedly with a light French accent.

            “It’s just me.” Ryan smiled sadly, putting his arm around Ray and squeezing him gently to calm him. “As far as I know anyway.”

            The woman's face fell before she hugged Ryan tightly. “Oh my. I’m assuming you need a ride home?”

            “We do,” Ryan said, hugging the woman back. “This is Ray, he helped me after we were attacked.”

            “Hallo,” Ray said nervously, waving awkwardly.

            The woman smiled brightly and ruffled Ray’s hair. “Aren’t you cute!” She gushed, laughing when Ray blushed. “There should be a ship coming in a few days.”

            Ryan nodded, following the woman to the basement. They had stayed there when they arrived. He was lucky he listened to his commanding officer when they had entered.

            “Make yourselves at home!” The woman chirped before going back upstairs.

            “How did you know that would work?” Ray asked, sitting on the floor next to Ryan.

            “This is where he stayed when we landed.” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “We’ll be in England soon, there I’ll search for some friends of mine and get you some place to stay.”

            “What about you?” Ray frowned, hugging his bag to his chest.

            “I’m going to probably rejoin the army,” Ryan said setting his bag down next to him. He dug around for a canteen. “Hopefully I won’t end up on the front lines.”

            “No!” Ray grabbed a hold of Ryan’s jacket, startling the older man. “You cannot go back into the war!”

            Ryan frowned and gently took Ray’s hand. “Being part of the war is the only reason I’m here in the first place.” Ryan said gently, squeezing Ray’s fingers. “I don’t have a choice. My going back to work will probably make sure you have a place to stay.”

            Ray started to cry, clinging to Ryan’s hands. “You promised!” He sobbed, eyes searching Ryan’s. “You promised we would go back.”

            “And we will.” Ryan smiled, hugging Ray tightly. “I’ll come back, I promise.”

            Ray sobbed hard, clinging to Ryan’s jacket. He managed out “I cannot lose you too.” Over and over again in different languages. Ryan pet Ray’s hair, knowing the younger man lost his parents forever when he left Spain. Now his grandparents might be gone, soon Ryan as well.

            “I’m coming back,” Ryan said, to the both of them. “I promise.”

            They got onto the ship when it arrived. Ryan was able to get Ray a room in a building his friend Geoff owned. The old drunkard never chanced, happy to welcome Ray into his building and to keep him safe.

            Ray refused to let go of him for the few days he was still in the city. They even slept in the same bed. Ryan knew he couldn’t make himself leave if Ray was awake. He left before Ray woke, leaving him a long letter, promising to write and return.

            When he explained the commanding officer dividing up soldiers what happened to him, he was sent to assist a general. It was the best job they could have given him. Before he shipped off, Ray managed to appear from nowhere, soldiers yelling after him.

            Tears in his eyes and the letter crumbled in his hand, he crashed into Ryan, hugging him tightly. Ryan frowned, hugging Ray back just as tightly.

            “You promised,” Ray sobbed, squeezing Ryan, “You have to come back.”

            “I will,” Ryan said softly, kissing Ray’s head. “I promise.”

            They forced themselves to part, Ray was pulled away by the soldier’s, still crying, but smiling hopefully at Ryan. The older man smiled back, just as hopefully.

* * *

 

            Ray reread the last letter he got from Ryan. A newspaper clipping that had a picture of the older man at the liberation of Paris sitting in his lap. The letter in his hand was nine months old. The war had ended in Europe just weeks ago.

            He had hope that Ryan was still alive, just was unable to send letters. He hoped there would be a knock at his door at any moment. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was. He sighed and stood, setting the letter and newspapers on his bed. It was probably just Geoff coming to drink and talk, although Ray didn’t drink. He opened the door without checking, eyes widening and heart nearly stopping.

            “Hey, Ray.” Ryan smiled, a military jacket folded over his arm and a large duffle at his feet.

            Ray’s eyes welled with tears before he launched himself at the older man. Ryan laughed and held Ray tightly, kissing his hair. “You came back,” Ray croaked.

            “I promised I would,” Ryan said, cupping Ray’s cheeks and wiping his tears away.

            Ray smiled and leaned up, Ryan meeting him halfway. The kiss was more than they could have ever dreamed.


	239. Doubt by Twenty One Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years was a long time to not remember who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEiVnNNpJLA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray rapped hard on the door three times, stuffing his gloved hands in his jacket pocket. A small string bag hung from his shoulders, the pieces of a sniper rifle begging to be put together. His hoodie was up, hiding the majority of his head. He heard the locks on the door tumble and he tried his best to look bored.

            A mustached man with lazy brown eyes and nice tattoo sleeves answered the door, smiling at Ray. “Hey! Finally decided to take my offer?”

            Ray shrugged indifferently. “I could use the money,” He admitted.

            Geoff smiled and stepped aside. “Welcome to the team,” He said as Ray stepped into the apartment. “You’re here for life.”

            “No way in, no way out,” Ray joked with an easy smile. Geoff snorted and laughed, shaking his head and leading him into a living room.

            Two men were playing Halo while a woman with bright red hair watched them from the bar. “Boys!” Geoff called out, getting their attention. “We have a new member!”

            “Fuck, Ray?” The shorter of the two man said, smiling brightly at Ray.

            Ray blinked confused at the man for a moment, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “Who are you?”

            The man’s eyes widened, taken aback. “What? We knew each other in New York!” He said, standing and coming over to Ray. “You have to fucking know me. I saved your sorry ass.”

            Ray frowned, shaking his head. “I have no clue who you are,” He said, taking a step back, just in case this went to shit.

            “You sure you know him, Michael?” Geoff asked, the woman and the other man watching with interest.

            “I know for fucking sure!” Michael snapped, glaring at Ray. “What’s with the fucking hood?” He asked, reaching up to yank the purple fabric away.

            Ray grabbed his arm and twisted, making Michael move with his arm. The tall man squawked, running over and waving Ray off of the cursing Michael.

            “Are you alright, my boi?” The man asked, frowning worriedly at Michael. He stayed between Michael and Ray.

            “What the fuck was that for?!” Michael snapped at Ray, rubbing his arm.

            “Don’t take my hood off.” Ray growled, tugging at it nervously.

            The woman interrupted before Michael could reply. “So you’re Ray,” She said, smiling kindly at Ray. “Geoff mentioned bringing you on.”

            Ray frowned and nodded, glancing at Geoff. The mustached man was studying the gloves on Ray’s hands curiously. They had never met in person, just through burner cell conversations. “I needed the money,” Ray said eventually, after a moment of Michael cursing and the British man trying to calm him.

            “What’s with the noise?” A new voice asked, one that made Ray’s heart clench. He looked behind him at a tall man in a skull mask.

            “Ryan, this is out new sniper!” Geoff said, clapping Ray’s shoulder roughly.

            Ryan looked at Ray, blue eyes lighting up in realization behind the black mask. Ray tried to breathe evenly as images of the mask haunted his faulty memory. His body burned and he tried not to shake.

            “Ray?” Ryan said, shocked. “You’re alive?”

            “What, you know him too?” The tall man asked, frowning confused between Ray and Ryan.

            Ray tried to resist the urge to run. “W-who are you?” He stuttered, cursing his voice.

            The room was completely silent. Ryan looked hurt and worried while Geoff, the woman, and the tall man all looked confused. Michael was just scowling.

            “Alright. Everyone sit,” Geoff ordered, pointing to the couches. “We need to figure this shit out.”

            As the others moved to do as they were told, Ray stood completely still. He debated just running away. His head ached and his body was burning. He was edging on a panic attack.

            “Ray?” Ryan said softly, the mask was gone. Ray knew the older man’s face, it calmed him where the mask terrified him. Ray took a deep breath and nodded, slowly coming over to the couch and sitting as far from everyone as possible. Ryan frowned and stood behind the couches, eyes on Ray.

            “Alright, Michael. How do you know Ray?” Geoff asked, pointing to Michael from where he was standing beside the coffee table.

            “We worked together at a GameStop in New York,” Michael huffed, glancing at Ray. “We completed some crimes together too. We decided going our separate ways when we wanted to do different things. Used to play with the fucker on x-box when we could.”

            Geoff nodded then looked at Ryan. “Ryan?” He asked.

            Ryan frowned, biting his lip, eyes debating his words. “We were hired to work together on an assassination. I- we burned down the crime scene and Ray got stuck in the blaze. I thought he was dead.”

            The room was silent for a moment. “Well, he’s clearly not dead,” The woman said, smiling reassuringly at Ray. “What can you remember?”

            Ray frowned and resisted the urge to curl into a ball. He could remember moments of being with Michael, playing games. However, Ryan without his mask brought up something sweet that took over his mind. “I- I was in a fire,” He managed out, not looking at anyone, “I was hit in the head by a falling beam. Somehow I survived and woke up in a hospital. I couldn’t remember more than my name. That was five years ago, I’ve slowly remembered things since then.”

            Michael scowled worriedly, instantly glaring at Ryan. “So this is your fucking fault.”

            “Michael,” The woman sighed, but Ryan didn’t say anything. He just looked sadly at Ray.

            “Yeah, it kind of is,” Ryan said softly, looking down.

            Ray gasped in pain, fingers squeezing his head. His eyes squeezed shut, memories flashing in his eye lids. There was the fire, the skull mask reaching out for him as the building fell. His leg crushed under a fallen wall. He was yelling, telling Ryan to leave.

            The memories flashed to Ryan kissing him softly, smiling lovingly at him. It was a long mission, they had gotten so close. Ray couldn’t breathe, he hated having these episodes.

            “Ray? Ray!” Ryan was calling for him, just like he had in the fire. Ray’s eyes snapped open, blurry with tears. His hands flew out, curling into Ryan’s jacket.

            “Not your fault,” Ray croaked, eyes searching Ryan’s face. He was suffocating in his hood, forgetting and pushing the fabric back. “Not your fault.”

            A shocked gasp startled him. He looked at the others, the tall man’s hands over his mouth. Michael’s eyes were wide while the woman and Geoff looked mildly shocked.

            His face, he forgot the scars. The entire left side of the face was a burn scar. His eyes was wide in its socket, his lip pulled tight. His ear was nothing more than a hole in the side of his head, his hair stopping right where the pink flesh began.

            His breath left this throat and he scrambled for his hood. He caught Ryan’s wide and guilty eyes and he felt sick. He pulled his hood up and tried to run, so afraid of the eyes watching him.

            He struggled for a moment when his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled to a strong chest. “Shhh, they can’t see you,” Ryan said gently, holding Ray tightly. “It’s okay.”

            Ray shook against Ryan, relaxing and letting himself be held, never feeling safer. He hated his scars, he hated that he couldn’t remember. He held onto Ryan tighter when he was picked up and moved.

            He was set on a soft bed, the older man kneeling in front of him. “Stay here, sleep. It’ll be alright when you wake up,” Ryan promised with a gentle smile. Ray’s eyes squeezed closed and he nodded, curling up on the bed. He heard Ryan leave before falling asleep.

            Memories whirled in his dreams. Michael saving him from a gang. Michael at his apartment playing games. The two of them mocking customers who were rude. Meeting Ryan, thinking he wasn’t that scary. The skull mask that he thought haunted his dreams, but really just wanted him to remember. Lying in bed with Ryan’s arms tight around him.

            Ray woke to yelling. He wondered out of the clean room littered with guns. The crew was arguing in the kitchen.

            “Why the fuck didn’t you do anything?!” Michael suddenly screamed, glaring at Ryan who was leaning against the counter, just listening.

            Ryan blinked shocked, frowning at Michael. “What?”

            “Why didn’t you go in for him?” Michael demanded, getting into Ryan’s face.

            “The house was burning down!” Ryan said, although his voice was probably weaker than he wanted. “I couldn’t get to him!”

            “Like fuck you couldn’t!” Michael spat, jabbing his finger into Ryan’s chest. “You shouldn’t have let him get trapped in there in the first place!”

            Ryan didn’t have an answer to that. He just looked very sad. “I know,” He said weakly, “I know.”

            The woman noticed Ray walk into the kitchen first. She frowned and opened her mouth, but Ray beat her to it.

            “Michael, I’m not a fucking child. You save my ass from a gang one time,” Ray snapped, shaking his head.

            Michael and Ryan looked at Ray wide eyed. Michael’s lips twitched up. “You remember?”

            “I do.” Ray smirked. “And if I remember correctly, it was your fault I was trapped in that warehouse.”

            Michael blushed, shaking his head. “But I got you out!”

            “By nearly running me over with a copter.” Ray snorted, smiling at his friend. “I’m sorry, I haven’t remembered anything for a long time.”

            Michael relaxed, hugging Ray tightly. “It’s alright, asshole,” He said.

            Ray laughed, hugging Michael back. He looked at Ryan when they parted, throwing caution and fear to the wind. He walked over to the older man who was looking away ashamed. He grabbed Ryan’s collar and kissed him hard, to the surprise of everyone, especially Ryan. Ray was infinitely glad when Ryan melted against him, despite the scars and time. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ray, pulling him as close as he could.

            “It’s not your fault,” Ray whispered against Ryan’s lips when they parted.

            Ryan smiled, eyes still guilty. “I never stopped loving you.” He sighed.

            “Seems like I didn’t either.” Ray chuckled, pulling away, but keeping close to Ryan.

            The rest of the crew was gaping at them, eyes wide and shocked. “So, uh. Still want the job?” Geoff chuckled, recovering first.

            “That would be fucking awesome.” Ray smiled sheepishly, tugging on his hood. Michael started to laugh while the tall man squawked incomprehensibly. The woman smiled happily at them, shaking her head at Ryan who was still dazed from the kiss.

            The crew offered Ray a warm welcome, games and introductions. Gavin and Jack were wonderful people, despite how annoying Gavin could be. Ray whooped their asses at any game they played, Michael laughing that Ray still had it.

            When Ryan tried to sneak away from the crew, Ray easily followed without anyone noticing. He peaked into the only open door, watching Ryan dig through a small metal box. He eventually pulled a knife from the box. Ray instantly recognized the blade as something he once owned, but not for very long.

He nearly fell over with the force of a memory. He and Ryan were lying in bed, sweet kisses passing between them. Ryan pressed something into Ray’s hand. It was a blade, the handle carved to look like a rose with indentations of vines on the blade. He had loved that knife, leaving it in their room to avoid ruining it.

            Ryan stared at the knife, smiling sadly at it. “I can’t believe he’s back,” The older man said softly, holding the sheathed blade tightly. “My beautiful rose.”

            The nickname echoed in Ray’s head and he smiled softly. He pushed his hood back and pulled his gloves off by their fingers. “Rye?” Ray said, startling the older man.

            Ryan blinked and blushed. “R-ray? I-damnit,” He sighed, smiling sheepishly. “I was just, thinking.”

            “It’s alright, Rye.” Ray chuckled, walking over to Ryan and placing his bare hand over the one holding the knife. He didn’t feel like a monster under Ryan’s eyes. The older man barely spared his scars a glance.

            Ryan smiled and took Ray’s hand, kissing his fingers. “I want to start again.” He said softly, pressing Ray’s palm against his cheek. “I want to make you fall for me again.”

            Ray blushed lightly, laughing airily. “That would be nice,” He said nervously. “I don’t remember much.”

            “I know,” Ryan said, kissing his palm. “I’m never letting you go again.”

            “It wasn’t your fault.” Ray sighed, moving to stand between Ryan’s legs. The older man set the box aside, taking Ray’s other hand and pressing it into his cheek as well.

            “It is. I could have done more,” Ryan said, eyes sad and lost. “Nothing I do will make that up to you.”

            Ray smiled gently, kissing Ryan’s forehead. “Make me fall in love with you again,” He said slipping his hands free and hugging Ryan tightly.

            Ryan hugged him back, burying his face in Ray’s shoulder. “I love you, my rose.”

            Ray didn’t respond, Ryan didn’t want him to. Not yet. Soon. Even if Ryan already had his heart again, he wouldn’t make it easy on the older man.


	240. Said the King to the River by La Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan hoped Lindsey's future husband was a good man. His knight certainly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5UiE_MWm2k
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Ready, my Lady?” Ryan bowed at the waist, on hand over the feline insignia over his heart on his chest plate.

            Lindsay smiled at Ryan, rolling her eyes at his formality. “I’m ready, but if you call me your lady one more time I’ll beat you in a duel again.”

            Ryan laughed and straightened up, folding his arms behind his back. “Sorry, Lindsay,” He said, coming over to his friend. “I wasn’t sure if there were servants around.”

            “You know they’re afraid of you.” Lindsay laughed, holding her arms open for Ryan.

            Ryan hugged Lindsay tightly, the young Princess was to be going to her future husband’s kingdom. She would become the wife to the oldest son of a kind King. “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

            “I can’t believe they’re forcing me.” Lindsay sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing against the knight that had been her friend since she was old enough to speak.

            “You know how things are.” Ryan sighed, gently petting Lindsay’s red hair, pulling back and smiling at her. “They’re good people at least.”

            Lindsay smiled sadly and nodded. Ryan escorted her to the stables and they mounted their horses. Lindsay was the second and most rebellious daughter of the king. Her parents were sure that this Prince she was to marry would be a good match for her.

            Ryan had been her guard and friend since he was a page. When he was knighted, he became the only knight able to deal with the Princess. He was the only one she really listened to, and the only one who would duel with her and occasionally lose.

            They rode side by side at the beginning of the caravan going to the Kingdom. They talked about politics and economics. Neither of them had met the Prince before, but Ryan had heard of him. A secretly kind man under a short temper. Ryan feared the man’s temper, even if he was heir to a throne. He would not let him hurt his friend.

            They were welcomed warmly at the kingdom. The Prince, along with the King and Queen met them at the gate. A very young knight followed the Prince to personally greet Lindsay and Ryan.

            “Welcome, my Lady!” The Prince smiled, his curly hair was wild and his brown eyes seemed relatively calm. Ryan watched him and Lindsay speak for a moment as their caravan was directed through the castle.

            “Welcome to Achievement Kingdom,” The young knight said to Ryan, catching his attention. “You are Sir Haywood?”

            Ryan nodded, looking the younger man over. His brown eyes were warm and kind. His beard and hair were well kept and a dark black. There was a rose over his heart on his chest plate. His sword had a rose carved out of garnet on the bottom of the hilt.

            “I am, and you are?” Ryan asked, swinging himself off of his horse and allowing a servant to take her away, warning them that she was a biter.

            “Just call me Ray.” The knight smiled, offering Ryan his arm.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and grabbed the knight’s forearm. “Call me Ryan then.” He smiled.

            Ray nodded and released Ryan’s arm. He glanced at Michael and Lindsay who were talking and smiling. “They’re getting along well.”

            “For now.” Ryan chuckled, knowing how abrasive Lindsay could be.

            “Agreed.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “Regardless, looks like we will be working together from now on.”

            Ryan nodded, guessing that Ray was Michael’s vassal and protector. “It seems we will,” He said.

            Ray and Ryan followed after Michael and Lindsay as the Prince showed the Princess around her new home. They were far enough back to rush to their aid, but not understand what they were saying.

            They didn’t talk much further than discussing the feast that would be held in Lindsay’s honor. They would sit beside their charges, partaking in the feast, but not getting too drunk.

            They didn’t speak until Michael and Lindsay entered the garden and Ray smiled brightly. He took Ryan’s arm and pulled him down a different path.

            “They’ll be alright,” Ray said to Ryan’s confused look. “No matter where you are in the garden, you’ll be able to hear others.”          

            That did little to reassure Ryan, but he followed the younger man anyway. “Where are we going then?”

            “They’ll be here awhile,” Ray said, knowing what exact turns he wanted to take. “Only because Michael always gets lost in here.”

            Ryan snorted and allowed himself to smile and relax. Ray pulled them into a wider area of the garden, a marble bench sitting in front of marvelous rose bushes. Ryan followed Ray’s lead and sat beside the younger knight.

            “Since we have to work together, we might as well get to know each other,” Ray said, looking at the flowers surrounding them. “I can’t think of a better place.”

            “Seems like a good idea.” Ryan said, glancing at the flowers. They were beautiful, many varieties in all different colors. Ray seemed drawn to the roses behind them, searching the green leaves for loose flowers.

            Ryan watched Ray twist stems around each other as they spoke about their hobbies and lives. Conversation was easy and calming, Ryan rather enjoyed it. He was startled when he looked away from Ray to study the flowers again, and something was placed on his head.

            He reached up and his fingers brushed soft petals. Very gently, he lifted the flower crown from his head, smiling amused. “What’s this?” Ryan asked, looking at Ray who was making another crown.

            “A flower crown.” Ray chuckled, not looking up from his work. “I have a sister.”

            Ryan replaced the crown on his head and snorted. “What does that matter?” He asked, watching Ray’s fingers work.

            Ray paused for a moment, a brighter smile gracing his lips. “It doesn’t matter at all, most people just ask,” He said, grabbing another flower from the bush behind them. “They’re for our Lord and Lady.”

            “Then why is it on my head?” Ryan chuckled, heart rather liking the calm expression on Ray’s face.

            “For safe keeping.” Ray laughed, finishing the second crown, smiling happily at his work. “You don’t mind, do you?”

            “Not at all.” Ryan chuckled, removing the crown again and handing it to Ray. “How long have you been My Lord’s vassal?” He asked.

            “Since I was knighted,” Ray said, setting the crowns on his lap. “Before that, I was his father’s page. How did you become My Lady’s?”

            “I was a page of one of the King’s vassals,” Ryan said, glad they had similar beginnings. “Lin- My Lady and I were friends long before I was knighted. Once I was a knight, I was the only one willing to deal with her.”

            Ray snorted, shaking his head. “So the rumors are true? She’s a warrior Princess?”

            “She’s beaten me in duels a few times,” Ryan admitted, smiling at the memory. “Is My Lord really as temperamental as they say?”

            “Sometimes, yes,” Ray nodded, fingers gently tracing the flowers in his lap, “but he’s really a good man.”

            Ryan nodded watching Ray closely. He already felt close to the other man, he was so easy to get along with. Before either of them could think of something else to talk about, they heard Michael calling for Ray. The younger knight laughed and stood. Ryan followed him through the garden.

            “I’m guessing this is your favorite place?” Ryan asked as they walked, Michael’s voice getting louder. He could hear Lindsay laugh, which was always a good thing.

            “If I’m not needed, I’m here.” Ray nodded, smiling back at Ryan. “It’s calming here.”

            “It is beautiful.” Ryan smiled, letting it go when they approached Michael and Lindsay.

            Ray smiled at them, giving Michael the crowns before leading them all through the garden. With Ray in the lead, Ryan trailed behind Michael and Lindsay, watching with a fond smile as the Prince placed the flower crowns on both of their heads.

            Although it was only their first meeting, Lindsay looked very happy with how this had turned out. They went to what would be their room, Lindsay would stay there alone until they were married, her things already within the large room.

            Ray nodded to Ryan as he followed Michael to his room. Ryan stayed in front of Lindsay’s door until the Princess asked him to enter. She was dressed in a beautiful green dress, twirling her hair and braiding it by herself. The flower crown was pulled apart on her vanity.

            “Can you put the flowers in?” Lindsay asked Ryan, smiling at her friend.

            Ray wasn’t the only one with a sister, although his was probably blood related. “Of course.” Ryan smiled, picking up a few flowers and tangling the stems with Lindsay’s silk hair. “What do you think of the Prince?”

            “He’s different from what I expected.” Lindsay smiled, watching Ryan in the mirror. “He does have a temper, but it has no bite. It’s actually quite amusing.”

            Ryan smiled, interchanging colors. “That’s good. His knight, Ray. He’s a good man as well.”

            Lindsay smiled knowingly. “You seemed rather intrigued.” She snickered.

            Ryan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t argue with Lindsay. They both knew his interested had never lied with woman. “Nothing will come of it.”

            Lindsay laughed, as if she knew something he didn’t, which wouldn’t surprise him. “Of course, of course.”

            When they entered the dining hall, all eyes were on Lindsay. Michael’s eyes light up brightly, his smile gentle. Lindsay was looking at Michael similarly, the Prince very handsome in his orange suit. Ray and Ryan smiled knowingly at each other, taking their places beside their charges and making sure no one could do them harm.

            By the time of the wedding, a month after their arrival, Michael and Lindsay were very much in love with each other. They weren’t the only ones, and they were happy to constantly remind Ray and Ryan of that.

            The two knights were walking through the garden, giving Michael and Lindsay their time alone. They were safe in the castle, where guards were all around them. They talked about anything on their mind, avoiding their Lord and Lady’s words.

            Ryan had to admit that he was quite taken with the younger man. He was strangely adorable and endearing. He couldn’t even begin to guess Ray’s feelings, he was happy to leave things how they were.

            Ray was pulling flowers from the garden as they walked, making a flower crown without looking at the plants. Ryan was watching him, knowing he would be lost in the garden even if he had paid attention.

            “Ryan?” Ray said, snapping the older man out of the daze he had accidentally fallen into.

            “Ah, yes?” Ryan smiled sheepishly, looking at Ray’s eyes. The younger man was smiling adorably, eyes soft and rather loving. Ryan’s heart pounded and he thought, not for the first time, that Ray would be the death of him.

            “What are your favorite flowers?” Ray asked, chuckling.

            Ryan knew little to nothing about flowers. He could identify roses, but he didn’t know nearly as much as Ray did. He glanced around and none of the flowers around him particularly caught his eye, other than the one over Ray’s heart. “Roses are beautiful,” Ryan said, knowing exactly what he was implying, but unsure if Ray caught it. The younger man was brushing lightly after catching the smile Ryan was giving him.

            “Agreed.” Ray laughed, pulling a rose as they walked past a bush. He handed the flower to Ryan who pulled his knife from his belt. He cut the thorns off and handed the flower back. He watched Ray weave it into the crown. Ryan wondered if he had any chance at all. He would love to wrap his arm around Ray’s waist and share his bed. Neither of them were interested in the women trying to seduce them in court.

            “Ray?” Ryan asked, resting his hand on his sword hilt, rubbing the worn leather out of nervous habit.

            “Yes?” Ray asked, pulling a gentle blue flower from a bush.

            How was he to word this? He probably should have thought of that before speaking. “Why did you ask for my favorite flower?” Ryan asked lamely.

            Ray laughed, pausing in their walk. He leaned up and placed the finished crown on Ryan’s head. “That’s why,” Ray said, smiling at the older man.

            Ryan blinked in surprise and laughed. Ray was so close to him, his smile so sweet. Ryan was leaning forward, before he really knew what he was doing. He was so glad when Ray met him halfway.

            The kiss was gentle, although awkward because of their armor. They parted smiling like morons. “Perhaps you should join me tonight,” Ray said softly, eyes flicker between Ryan’s eyes and lips.

            Ryan snaked his arm around Ray’s waist and pulled them to keep walking. He pressed a kiss to the younger man’s temple. “I would be happy to join you,” He nearly purred. Ray laughed airily, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s cheek.

            As soon as they were free from their duties for the day, Ryan left his armor in his own room – granted, he doubted that it would be his room much longer – and knocked on Ray’s door.

            The younger man smiled at him, free of his own armor, when he opened the door. He fisted his fingers in Ryan’s white shirt and pulled the older man into the room.

            Ryan laughed as the door closed behind him and Ray kissed him. His arms wrapped around Ray’s waist as they kissed, the younger knight’s fingers tangling in his hair. Without bulky armor, they could pull each other close and enjoy the warmth the other offered.

            They parted for a moment before kissing again. Ray pressed Ryan against the door to get as close as he possible could. They parted again, breathless. Smiling at each other, they pressed their foreheads together.

            Enjoying the warmth surrounding them, they memorized each other’s eyes and scent. Ryan laughed lightly, picking Ray up and walking over to the bed.

            Ray yelped, holding on tightly to Ryan’s shoulders. “Rye!” He laughed, smiling down at the older man.

            “What?” Ryan asked, sighing content at the fingers carding through his hair.

            “Warn a man.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan again before the older man could set him down.

            Ryan slipped his eyes closed and tightened his grip on Ray. His legs bumped against the bed and he turned, sitting down and settling Ray in his lap.

            Ray straddled Ryan’s lap, parting from the kiss and resting his head on his shoulder. “Can we just, lay together?” He asked softly, almost nervously.

            “Of course.” Ryan smiled, rubbing Ray’s back. “Anything you want.”

            Ray smiled and slipped from Ryan’s arms. He sat next to him and pulled his boots off. Ryan followed his lead, pulling his shirt over his head when Ray removed his pants. The younger knight eyed the shirt Ryan was folding before pulling it from his hands. Ryan raised an eyebrow, laughing when Ray’s shirt was thrown at his face. He folded the shirt, giving Ray his privacy.

            When he set the shirt and pants aside, he turned to find Ray dwarfed in his shirt, his hands hiding in the sleeves. “I didn’t think it would be this big.” Ray laughed, fisting the ends of the sleeves in his hands.

            Ryan’s eyes were wide as he took in Ray. The younger man was too cute for his health. Ray smiled at him, eyes tracing his abs and arms. Ryan was far more interested in kissing Ray again. He pulled the younger man closer, doing just that as Ray laughed.


	241. Something to Remind You by Staind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was a famous murderer. Ray was the reaper who collected his victims souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major Character Death. Happy end though.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9txQpu6D7dc
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Okay, seriously. You need to stop.”

            Ryan smirked at the Grim Reaper pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t wearing long black robes and he wasn’t a skeleton. The young looking man was flesh and skin. Brown eyes bright and face handsome.

            “Hello again.” Ryan smiled, leaning against the brick wall beside him. He was covered in blood, the body of a man lying on the ground, flesh torn apart and eyes poked out while he was still alive.

            The Grim Reaper huffed at Ryan, glaring at him over the thick rimmed glasses he wore. “This is the third time this week.”

            “I have a lot of time on my hands.” Ryan chuckled, pushing off the wall and approaching death. “I’m always happy to see you though.”

            The Reaper frowned, unamused by Ryan’s flirting, shaking his head. He walked over to the body, sighing at the mess. “I can’t figure you out. You’re literally flirting with death here,” He said, holding his hand out.

            A small ball of light appeared in the Reaper’s hand before disappearing again. “You’re very charming.” Ryan shrugged, watching the Reaper closely. “And adorable.”

            The Reaper actually blushed lightly, rolling his eyes at the mad man. “You’re going to die one day, you know that? And when you do, I’ll collect your soul and nothing will have ever come from this flirting,” He said, although he didn’t seem very happy with that.

            Ryan sighed and shook his head. “That’s why I’m at least trying, while I’m alive,” He said, approaching the Reaper again, “Can’t blame me for trying.”

            The Reaper opened his mouth then closed it again. He scrubbed his hands over his face and deep sighed. “I suppose not.” He smiled awkwardly at Ryan. “Why are you flirting with me anyway?”

            Ryan smiled, feeling rather victorious. This was the most the Reaper had ever talked to him. “Like I said, you’re charming,” He said, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles, “and interesting, kind despite being the end.”

            The Reaper blushed, shifting from foot to foot. No one could see him, much less talked to him. Maybe he was a little lonely. Maybe other Reapers weren’t that great at being friends. Maybe he gave in too easily to Ryan’s advances. They were nice, it warmed his heart.

            “Ray,” The Reaper said sheepishly, smiling at Ryan, “I always liked that name.”

            Ryan blinked surprised before smiling and kissing Ray’s knuckles again. “Ray,” He echoed, “would you like to join me on a date?”

            Ray frowned, feeling his very existence pull on him. He had souls to collect. However, even Reapers had days off. He smiled again, knowing he could give up a few hours at least. “I think I could do that. Although, anywhere public wouldn’t be a very good idea.”

            Ryan smiled and tangled their fingers, pulling the Reaper through the alleyways. “I wasn’t thinking anything like that. I’m not exactly a people person.”

            Ray snorted, but smiled at Ryan, squeezing his hand. “Then what did you have in mind?”

            “How about video games and movies?” Ryan asked, stopping under a fire escape. He easily jumped up and pulled the ladder down.

Ray’s smile brightened. He had heard about video games and movies. He had managed to waste hours in an arcade before. “That sounds fucking awesome,” He said as he went up the ladder.

            “Perfect.” Ryan smiled, following the Reaper. He had Ray climb into an open window, following him in and rushing to get everything ready.

            The apartment looked barely lived in. There were no pictures, plenty of furniture that was gathering dust. The only thing that showed personality was the multitude of games lining a shelf. Ray sat awkwardly on the couch, legs pressed together and hands in his lap. Ryan had disappeared into the kitchen, calling for Ray to get comfortable. He really wasn’t sure what he was doing, he rarely stayed in homes after collecting souls.

            Ryan reappeared from the kitchen, placing a bowl of popcorn and six packs of soda on the coffee table. He picked up the game controller and opened Netflix. He handed Ray the controller before disappearing into a room.

            “Just pick something!” The madman called from the bedroom.

            Ray blinked confused at the device in his hands. He frowned, smiling a moment later when the knowledge he needed to use the device entered his head. He searched through the movies, settling on a comedy.

            Ryan returned in comfortable clothing, not a spot of blood on him. He sat down a respectable distance from Ray, smiling at his movie choice. “This is a good movie,” He said, taking the controller and starting the film.

            Ray nodded, still not sure what he was supposed to do. As the movie played, he relaxed into his spot on the couch. Although the movie was good, they spent most of it talking. Ray needed some explanations of the social cues happening, and Ryan was happy to supply explanations.

            Questions and answers tuned into light conversation, and then to normal conversations about anything and everything. They hadn’t even noticed the movie ended, too busy talking. Ray was honestly shocked to find he had things in common with a mortal.

            Playing games and watching movies were all forgotten, they were more interested in what the other had to say. They drifted closer as they talked until their legs were always touching.

            Ray was describing his life as a Reaper when he found Ryan fast asleep, leaning on his shoulder. He chuckled and smiled. He stood and gently laid the man down, pulling a blanket over him. He had wasted enough time there, although he was happy he did. He pressed a loving kiss to the mad man’s forehead before disappearing to resume his job.

            As he usually did, he let his mind wonder as he worked. However, this time, Ryan occupied his every thought. He never thought he would ever like the human. Now he was sure he could actually love Ryan, given the time.

            Reality struck him as he collected another soul. Ryan was mortal; they could never actually love each other. Ryan would die and Ray would just collect his soul like any other human’s. There was the chance that he could become a reaper, but that was a rarity. He had also never heard of Reapers requesting a human be turned into another Reaper.

            Ray’s long-since-dead heart ached horribly in his chest. He tried to focus on his work, not even focusing on his surroundings. He hadn’t realized that it was days later until he arrived in an alley, a familiar face waiting for him.

            “Hey, Ray.” Ryan smiled at the Reaper. “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

            Ray frowned, frozen to his spot. He should just ignore Ryan like he did other humans. He should just collect the soul and leave. He couldn’t do what he should.

            “It’s alright.” Ray forced a smile. “You were tired.”

            Ryan frowned, eyes filled with worry. “Are you alright?” He asked, hesitantly taking Ray’s hand and squeezing his fingers. “You look upset.”

            Ray couldn’t keep the real smile that graced his face. Ryan was very gentle and kind for a mad man. “I’m fine, I just space out on the job a lot, that’s all,” He said, squeezing Ryan’s hand back before slipping free and taking the soul.

            “Alright,” Ryan said, smiling. “Would you like to go to my apartment?” He asked, nodding down the alleyway.

            Ray bit his lip, knowing he shouldn’t, but nodded anyway. Ryan didn’t even bother with the movie and games this time. He just changed into clean clothes and they talked until the human fell asleep. Ray did the same as he had the first night, laying Ryan down and leaving.

Their dates continued, sometimes they actually watched a movie or played games, and other times they just talked for hours.

            They started sitting close together right from the start, Ryan’s arms falling around Ray’s waist. It was a nice warmth Ray hadn’t felt for a very long time. The human would kiss his cheeks and fingers, but hadn’t made any move to actually kiss the Reaper. He seemed to know Ray was avoiding it.

            These moments were just quick blinks in Ray’s long existence. Although he greatly enjoyed them and looked forward to the next, they were just eye blinks for him. For Ryan, they were long hours of his short life spent with someone he truly did care for. They were part of his entire life and Ray was afraid that every time he blinked, Ryan would be dead.

            Ray didn’t expect Ryan’s death to be soon, although he should have known that nothing good lasts longer than passing moments. He arrived to wait out a death and was horrible sick when he realized the dying man was Ryan.

            “Hey Ray.” Ryan croaked, smiling brokenly up at Ray. He was full of knife wounds. Ray scanned his senses for what happened, a mugger got the famous murderer. A really fucking lucky mugger.

            “Rye,” Ray’s voice shook as he kneeled next to the man. He reached out and slid his fingers through blond hair. “No, Rye.”

            Ryan chuckled painfully, wincing at the action. “Didn’t think I’d go this way,” The human admitted, closing his eyes and leaning into Ray’s hand. “I’m glad it’s you.”

            Ray sobbed, shocked at the tears streaming down his face. He could feel, but he wasn’t aware he could cry. “Rye,” He gasped out, the human’s name the only thing he was able to speak.

            Ryan smiled at him, shakily reaching for his hand and pressing his palm into his cheek. “I’m really glad I met you,” He rasped.

            Ray sobbed painfully, picking Ryan’s head and shoulders up and hugged him tightly. “Rye, please.”

            “I love you,” Ryan said with his last breath, losing too much blood, too many wounds in his organs.

            Ray wailed, hugging the man tighter. It was inevitable that he would lose something he cared about. Nothing good last forever. Swallowing his sobs, Ray reached out for Ryan’s soul, wanting to keep it with him always. He gasped when a black orb dropped into his hand instead of a white light. Ray frowned examining the orb through his tears.

            This had never happened before. He searched his memory for any explanation. He remembered the Reaper that had helped him when he turned.

            _Your soul turned into a black orb, that’s how I knew. Eventually you would wake up._ Was the man’s words, if he was recalling correctly.

            Ray’s eyes widened and he pulled the orb to his chest. A familiar warmth spread through him and he smiled bitterly. He gently laid Ryan’s body down, pressing a kiss to the human’s forehead, straightening his hair. He waited beside him, cradling the orb to his chest. He watched his body be taken away and buried.

            He stood in front of Ryan’s grave, holding the orb tightly. He was afraid Ryan wouldn’t wake up, that he would just be an orb forever. At least he had the orb to remember him by.

            Ray continued his work, ignoring the pain in his chest. He was in a daze, floating from death to death, collecting souls. One night he froze when the orb weighed in his hands.

            He looked at the orb in confusion, gasping when it grew hot and actually burned him. He dropped it and watched in amazement as the orb turned into a human shape.

            Ryan’s eyes were glazed over, wearing the clothes he always did when he murdered. He blinked a few times, focusing on Ray after a moment. His eyes widened and he looked down at himself.

            “Ray?” Ryan managed after a moment.

            Ray let out the sob he had been holding back, collapsing onto Ryan and holding him tightly. “Rye!” He cried, burying his face in the human’s neck.

            Ryan hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ray, laughing confused. “What- what’s going on?” He asked dazed.

            “You’re a Reaper now,” Ray sniffed, pulling back and wiping his eyes. “I’m so happy you woke up.”

            Ryan blinked shocked at Ryan before smiling softly and cupping Ray’s cheeks. He gently brushed his tears away. “I guess you’re stuck with me for eternity now.”

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan. He had regretted not doing so until this moment. Ryan froze in shock before melting against Ray, kissing him back.

            They parted smiling and hugged tightly again, content to just sit there and hold each other until the urge to collect souls became too much.


	242. Dragon Slayer by Ninja Sex Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray lucked out that Gavin was a kind dragon that wanted him to find a good husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sighs- The songs you people put me through.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5abgDBQHPk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray sat in front of the window of the ruined castle, bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do, except tend to the garden, which he had already done twice. Gavin wasn’t even there to talk to; the dragon was hunting for their next meal.

            Granted, his situation could be worse. Gavin was actually a decent being and a good friend. He could be like other heir’s to the throne who were kidnapped by monsters and, more times than not, eaten.

            Instead, Gavin was insistent on helping him choose a good man to marry. Like all kidnapped Princes and Princesses, Ray’s hand in marriage – and thus the kingdom – was offered to his rescuer. Gavin wanted Ray to be saved by someone who would actually care about him. So far they hadn’t hit much luck. Most of the knights were old or just plain creepy.

            There had been a few good choices, other Princes and one Princess, but Ray hadn’t been too interested romantically. They were nice enough, but that had been only three out of the hundred that had come and they seemed rather power hungry.

            Ray sighed, smiling when he saw Gavin flying toward the castle, a dead deer in his claws. Ray skinned the animal and cooked the meat, giving most of it to Gavin. “Not a single knight today!” The dragon said around chewed meat, sending spit and bits of deer everywhere.

            Ray scowled when a large drop of saliva and blood landed on his cheek. “No, maybe they’re giving up,” He said sadly, wiping the mess away.

            Gavin whined, nuzzling Ray’s side with his muzzle. “Don’t think that way, boi! Someone you’ll like will come.”

            Ray laughed and smiled at the dragon, petting his head. “Thanks Vav,” He sighed, leaning into the dragon’s side.

            “Of course, X-Ray!” Gavin trilled, turning back to his meal.

            Ray snorted, but smiled fondly at the dragon. He hoped Gavin didn’t get hurt or die trying to help him. He would love to bring Gavin back to the castle. He was sure the beast would love it there.

            Ray was startled awake by Gavin’s roar. He had fallen asleep leaned against the dragon curled around him, now he was on the floor, shivering slightly. Sitting up, Ray jumped when fire streamed past his window.

            He scrambled to his feet and rushed up the stairs, coming to the roof of the castle behind Gavin. The dragon’s tail thumbed angrily against the castle, smoke pouring from his nose and mouth.

            Ray peaked over the edge, spotting a knight with a bow and notched arrow in hand. He was wearing entirely black armor, a skull painted over the visor. He stood tall and strong, no fear within, unlike the others.

            Gavin hissed at the knight glancing at Ray and purring softly. “He was shooting arrows into the window,” The dragon said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the knight. “Bloody good aim.”

            Ray nodded, studying the knight. Something seemed strangely familiar to Ray. He searched his memory for the knight, remembering the rumors the servants were leaking about a gallant, yet insane, knight. If this was that knight, why was he here? He didn’t seem the kind to have any interest in kidnapped Princes.

            “Vav,” Ray whispered back, knowing the dragon would hear him no matter how softly he talked. “I want to talk to this one.”

            “Alright,” Gavin said uncertainly, slipping from the roof to fight the knight.

            Ray watched worriedly. The knight was a good fighter, but so was Gavin. The goal wasn’t to kill him, but to injure him then bring him into the castle. That was what they had done with a few of the knights that looked promising. That was the only way to tell if they would be a good match for Ray.

            Gavin roared and swatted at the knight who had dropped his bow in favor for his sword. He managed to block the dragon’s claws, holding him back with one hand while drawing a knife with the other. He stabbed into the soft flesh of Gavin’s paw.

            The dragon screeched in pain, backing away. He pulled the knife from his skin like it was a splinter and roared louder. He spun suddenly, sweeping the knights feet from under him with his tail. The knight tried to scramble to his feet, but Gavin picked him up and _threw_ him into the window. Ray winced at the horrible clanking sound of the armor hitting stone and rushed down the stairs.

            Gavin huffed, extremely annoyed he had gotten hurt. He climbed the castle, watching Ray pull the knight’s visor off.

The man was unconscious from his flight. His blond hair was matted with sweat and he looked a bit pale. Ray scowled at Gavin, the dragon bowing his head in shame now that he had calmed.

            Sighing, Ray removed the knight’s armor, checking him for any wounds. He was alive and looking slightly better since Ray had removed his hot armor. The man looked somewhere in his thirties, he had a handsome face and he had to be a head taller than Ray. Good looks did not make a good husband.

            The knight didn’t wake up for quite some time. Long enough for Gavin to think it was safe for him to go hunt their lunch. The dragon hadn’t been gone long when the knight gasped awake.

            Ray jumped as the man sat upright, eyes wide with panic and then pain. He hissed and slowly laid back down, squeezing beautiful blue eyes shut.

            “Are you alright?” Ray asked gently, moving over to the man.

            The knight’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Ray in shock. “Ah.” He frowned nervously, slowly sitting up this time. “What happened?”

            “Gavin threw you through the window,” Ray said sheepishly, helping the man to rest against the castle wall. “Nothing seems to be broken.”

            The knight nodded, eyes confused. “Who’s Gavin?” He asked, sounding annoyed and sheepish that he didn’t know.

            “The dragon,” Ray supplied, giving the older man a reassuring smile. Most people didn’t realize that dragon’s had brains too.

            The knight made a noise of understanding, nodding slowly. “Ah, I see,” He said, smiling at Ray. “That means you’re the Rose Prince, yes?”

            Ray sighed and nodded. “I am,” He said, smiling and waiting for the knight to show his true desire.

            “I’m glad you’re alright.” The knight sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. “Since you know the dragon’s name, I’m assuming he’s taken good care of you?”

            Ray blinked surprised. The knight’s first words were common, granted, they were never that calm. The rest of his sentence came as a surprise. Most knights wanted to leave right away. “He has, Gavin’s very kind.”

            The knight nodded, opening his eyes and smiling sheepishly. “Then he won’t mind if we stay for a few days more?” He asked, struggling to move his fingers without wincing. “I’m afraid I’m in a lot of pain.”

            Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times, eventually settled on just gaping at the knight. Although this was the first knight Gavin had thrown, he was certainly the first letting that stop him from getting as far from the castle as possible.

            “Are you alright?” The knight chuckled, smiling at Ray’s surprise. “It was a long road to get here, I don’t want you getting hurt on the way back just because I was rash.”

            Ray closed his mouth and just stared at the knight. “I- yes. He would be rather happy we stayed, actually.” He managed after a moment.

            The older man nodded, sighing and closing his eyes again. “Ah, my name’s Ryan by the way,” The knight said, looking at Ray and smiling gently. “You probably know me as the skull rider, however.”

            Ray tensed at the name. That was the one the servants had been spreading. Who knew one of the most feared men in the kingdom could seem so kind? “I have heard of you under that name,” He admitted, smiling back at the knight. “I’d prefer to call you Ryan, though.”

            “Alright by me, your Highness.” Ryan smiled, relaxing slightly and wincing at the action.

            Ray sat nervously beside the knight, fiddling with his sleeve. “Just call me Ray,” He said, glancing up at the knight.

            Ryan was watching him with interest, nodding when their eyes met. “As you wish, Ray.” He chuckled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes again.

            They were quiet for a long moment, Ray trying to search for something to say. Gavin rarely left him any quiet when they were together. Having someone beside him and there not being noise was strange.

            “Where is the dra- Gavin,” Ryan corrected himself, opening one eye and glancing around. “That really should have been my first question.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. “He went to go get lunch,” He said, glancing out the window for the dragon’s form against the sky. “It’ll probably be deer.”

            “That’s better than the salted meat I’ve been eating.” Ryan snorted, shifting slightly and wincing. “Is there any chance you, or Gavin know magic?”

            Ray shook his head, standing quickly. “No, but I know a lot about plants,” He said, smiling at Ryan before heading for the only wooden door in the room.

            “Wait, what?” Ryan called after him, unable to follow.

            Ray just chuckled and promised he would return shortly. He left the door open as he entered the garden he had tended since he had arrived at Gavin’s castle. He searched around for the herbs he knew were there, picking them from their roots and hurrying back into the castle.

            Ryan watched him curiously as he grabbed a grinding stone and bowl. He dropped the herbs into the stone bowl, taking a few drops of water from the dripping stones in the corner of the castle. Ray wasn’t sure where the water came from, and Gavin never had a straight answer for him, so he chose to just accept that it existed.

            “What are you doing?” Ryan asked as Ray returned to his side and began grinding the herbs.

            “This won’t taste any good,” Ray said, smiling at the green paste slowly forming. “But it’ll ease the pain.” He glanced at Ryan when the knight didn’t reply. He was smiling amused, watching Ray’s hands. The Prince blushed, shaking his thoughts and focusing on the paste he was making.

            The contents of the bowl were nothing, but green slop when he finished. It made a wet slapping sound every time the grinding stone came down.

            “Alright,” Ray said, holding the bowl out to Ryan. “You need to drink all of this.”

            “Drink it?” Ryan’s lips curled in disgust, eyeing the paste.

            “It’s not that bad.” Ray rolled his eyes, smiling at Ryan. “Would you rather be in pain?”

            Ryan sighed and smiled sheepishly at Ray. “Not particularly,” He sighed, slowly reaching up to pinch his nose. He took a deep breath and drank the paste with Ray’s help.

            Once the bowl was away from his lips, Ryan’s nose wrinkled, but he kept his mouth shut, swallowing the paste. He gagged when he finished, coughing hard at the taste and the fact that the paste seemed to slither down his throat.

            Ray chuckled, grabbing a clean bowl and filling it with the water. He helped Ryan drink, the knight’s arm shaking too much to actually hold the bowl.

            “Thank you,” Ryan breathed when the bowl was dry. Ray nodded, setting the bowl down and sitting next to Ryan. The older man was watching him again, he could feel his eyes on him. “I’m not here to get your throne,” The knight said suddenly, startling Ray. “I’m just going to take you home.”

            Ray looked at Ryan in shock, the knight’s eyes serious. “What? You don’t- we have to reward you somehow,” He managed, feeling strangely upset that the knight wasn’t at all interested in him. At least some of the knights thought he was a good catch in addition to power.

            Ryan shook his head, moving his fingers and smiling when they didn’t ache. “I don’t want to be a King. I just like taking odd jobs.”

            Ray frowned and looked at his fingers, tugging at his sleeve. “Thank you,” He said after a moment. It would be nice to go home and not have to marry anyone at all, although Ryan was growing on him. “I’m tired of being used.”

            He looked up when Ryan took his hands in his. The knight was frowning worriedly at him. “I could never do that. I’ve heard about you from your people. You don’t deserve that.”

            The sentiment made Ray want to cry. He didn’t realize he was until the knight was wiping his tears away with a fond smile. “I’ll take you home, only if you want to,” Ryan said gently, squeezing his hands.

            Ray smiled and nodded, leaning his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “I would like that,” He said softly, pulling his knees to his chest.

            They sat there until Gavin returned, talking quietly and enjoying each other’s presence. Gavin kept winking at Ray when he thought Ryan wasn’t looking, but the dragon was bad at being secretive.

            It took Ryan a few days to stop aching. Ray’s paste helped him move around, but he was still in near constant pain. During that time, he learned that Gavin was a klutz, but a kind dragon. Also that he and Ray were good friends.

            He also came to adore Ray. The Prince was sweet, kind, and far too adorable for Ryan’s health. He began to think that maybe being king wouldn’t be too bad if he was at Ray’s side, helping him rather than actually being king.

            He made the mistake of voicing this opinion to Gavin when Ray was off in the garden. The dragon had shrieked in excitement, running off to tell Ray right away.

            Ryan was horribly embarrassed when Ray was pushed into the castle by the over excited dragon. They stared awkwardly at each other until the Prince began to laugh. They both were breathless when they laughing stopped. Smiling at each other, Ray settled against Ryan’s side and admitted to having similar thoughts.

            “I want you to come home with me,” Ray said softly, smiling up at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and pressed a kiss to Ray’s nose, heartwarming when the Prince laughed. “I want to stay by your side, but I don’t want to be king.”

            “I’m sure we can work something out,” Ray said, kissing Ryan’s cheek before pulling the older man’s arm around his waist and snuggling into his chest.

            Ryan chuckled, holding Ray as tightly as he could with an aching arm. They both laughed at the squealing dragon outside.


	243. Love on Top by Beyoncé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even criminals deserve vacations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPaD513xWOY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist, kissing his husband’s temple. Ray laughed lightly, leaning back against Ryan as he cooked their breakfast. There was a time when he didn’t know how to cook. He supposed things changed after enough time.

            Ryan smiled and nuzzled the curve of Ray’s jaw, pressing sweet kisses there as well. Ray smiled and removed the scrambled eggs from the hot coils. He turned the heat off, glancing to make sure the sausage wouldn’t burn before turning in Ryan’s arms and kissed the older man properly. The madman smiled into the kiss, pressing back and holding Ray tighter. The sniper’s thin fingers tangled in blond hair, messaging Ryan’s scalp. They parted for moments before kissing again, smiling dreamily at each other.

            “I love you.” Ryan sighed when they finally parted, resting their foreheads together.

            “I love you too, Rye.” Ray sighed happily, turning and focusing his attention on their food. “Not that I’m complaining, but why so affectionate this morning?” He asked, leaning back against Ryan.

            The older man rest his head on Ray’s shoulder, watching him move the sausage around with a spatula. “Feel like it.” He sighed, rubbing Ray’s sides. “Screw Geoff, we’re not going to the penthouse today.”

            Ray laughed, rolling his eyes. “You know they’ll just show up here,” He said, removing the second pan and turning the stove off.

            “Then let’s not be here,” Ryan nearly purred, kissing the shell of Ray’s ear. “We do have safe houses they don’t know about.”

            Ray shivered, chuckling and turning his head to kiss Ryan again. “Alright, but I didn’t make breakfast for nothing.”

            Ryan laughed and let Ray go to get plates. The younger man smiled after him, watching Ryan’s bare muscled back as he reached up for their paper plates. He wasn’t sure what Ryan was planning, but he was up for a day off. Even criminals grew bored of their work.

            They ate quickly before changing into their most comfortable clothes, grabbing anything that they would want for the safe house. Geoff called them while they were driving, but they both ignored their phones. Ray tossed his out the window after the tenth time ringing. Ryan laughed, taking Ray’s hand and kissing his fingers as he focused on the road. Ray smiled and squeezed Ryan’s hand. It was rare that Ryan wanted to get away from work and just spend the day together. He wasn’t going to miss out.

            When they arrived at the safe house that was far into the woods, they collapsed on the couch, sharing identical smiles. Before long, Ray was curled up in Ryan’s lap as they played video games. They played the games they had heard about and had, but not the time to play. They ignored any attempts from the others to get ahold of them, cuddling and doing all of the things they had been wanting to.

            They eventually switched from games to movies after a lazy man’s lunch of TV dinners. They went through the long list of movies they wanted to watch and mock. Sometimes a movie was so bad that Ryan looked it up on his iPad and read reviews rather than actually finish it.

            Ray never strayed inches from Ryan. He was always pressed close to his husband, laughing at his comments or feeling Ryan laugh at his own comments. The older man’s arms were tight around him, never wanting to let go.

            Ray loved when Ryan would nuzzle or kiss the curve of his jaw. It was strangely comforting and loving. In turn, he would press his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck and lightly kiss the skin there because he knew the older man loved it when he did that.

            It was late at night, a movie they had both watched a million times was playing in the background. Ray was straddling Ryan’s lap, the older man’s hands cupping and occasionally squeezing his ass as they kissed. Ray’s fingers were tangled in Ryan’s hair, gently tugging on the strands. They made out slowly, by no means in a rush. When they parted to breathe, they would smile, laughing when they would bring up inside jokes. Then they would kiss again, missing the contact.

            Ray had moved as close as he physically could, both of them trying their hardest to somehow get closer. Eventually Ryan’s lips trailed down Ray’s neck, sucking bright red spots into his skin. Ray shuddered, panting past wet and swelled lips. They kissed what skin they could get to, no desire to do anything more than that. They just wanted the closeness, the pulse under their lips. They just wanted to feel their love for each other without having to actually say anything. There was nothing more important than that.

            They didn’t even bother to go to the bedroom, Ryan just fell over, pulling Ray with him. The sniper yelped and laughed, holding on tightly to Ryan as they got comfortable on the couch.

            Ray couldn’t stand having his arms trapped between them, so he turned, pressing his back into Ryan’s chest. The older man’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist, his other arm acting as his pillow as is hung limply over the edge of the couch.

            Ray smiled as Ryan pressed soft kisses to the back of his head and neck. “I love you, rose.” He sighed every so often.

            Ray always replied with the same, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Ryan behind him. The rumbling expansion of his chest as he breathed. The pounding of his heart. The fingers on his waist massaging his side and hip.

            The affection wasn’t new, just rare. It would come randomly; Ryan would suddenly want to do nothing but hold Ray as close as he possible could. Ray never complained. He always knew that Ryan loved him, but the feeling of absolute love and adoration was everything he ever wanted, but he couldn’t take it for more than a day at a time.

            “My rose.” Ryan purred softly, arm curling to thread fingers through black hair.

            “Yeah Rye?” Ray said sleepily, eyes heavy and limbs starting to drag.

            “I want to give you everything.” Ryan sighed, pressing his nose into the back of Ray’s neck.

            Ray smiled and turned his head to kiss Ryan softly. “This is enough,” He said against the older man’s lips, “Just having these days when we do, having you beside me. Neither of us letting the other die.”

            Ryan smiled, eyes swirling with love and worry, but mostly a fondness the madman had only ever held for Ray. “Anything for you,” He whispered, kissing him again before letting Ray get comfortable again.

            Ray smiled, staying awake until he felt the soft puffs of Ryan sleeping. He gently shifted, pulling Ryan’s shoulder and head to his chest. The older man subconsciously shifted to have his arms wrapped around Ray tightly.

            The sniper threaded his fingers through Ryan’s hair and slowly fell asleep, bright smile on his face. They would be stiff in the morning and would probably have to deal with a very angry Geoff, but they didn’t care.


	244. Hurricane by Theory of a Deadman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's an insensitive asshole and Ray breaks his nose for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from chapter 239
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjk6N7at42o
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray pulled his scarf down to eat the burger sitting in front of him. He had taken off his gloves to eat since they were a bitch to clean, but his hands were completely covered up by the hoodie he had stolen from Ryan. Just the tips of his fingers could be seen as he picked up the burger and took a bite.

            He knew Michael and Gavin were watching him, they always did. They were fascinated that he always managed to not make a mess of himself. It was a lad’s day out, by Gavin’s insistence that they needed one.

            Ray remembered much more of his past since joining the crew. Michael filled in holes and Ryan was beside him at night to sooth the nightmares. The others had foggy details of what happened to him after the fire. Ryan was the only one to actually really know Ray’s face and scars.

            “Hey X-Ray," Gavin said cautiously, picking at the pasta he had gotten, “When did you get the scarf?”

            Ray blinked at Gavin, swallowing his mouth full and glancing down at the black and green striped scarf. He smiled fondly at the material, looking back at his friends. “Ryan got it for me," He said, remembering the older man throwing the scarf at his head the night before.

            “Why?” Michael sneered around a mouth full of a very messy burger. “It’s fucking hot out.”

            “It’s actually really comfortable,” Ray said, tugging at a loose strand. It was easy to breathe through and surprisingly cool. It wouldn’t surprise him if it also kept him warm when he was cold. It perfectly fitted over his nose and mouth, leaving only his eyes visible.

            “Why wear it?” Gavin asked, tilting his head to the side. “We don’t mind what you look like.”

            “You’re entire get up is dumb as fuck," Michael snorted, wiping his mouth. “Like anyone gives a fuck that you have scars.”

            Ray squirmed in his seat, his discomfort easily ignored. Sure, they didn’t care, but he did. He hated his scars, he hated how disfigured and ugly they made him. He hated the pity or fear in people’s eyes. He felt better under his clothes where he couldn’t feel the stares directed at him. Sticking out because of clothes is better than sticking out because of what he couldn’t change. He liked letting people decide what was wrong with him, that couldn’t affect him as much as them actually knowing.

            “I just feel more comfortable this way," Ray said, glaring at his fries as if it was their fault, their punishment was being eaten.

            “It’s fucking dumb," Michael snapped, taking another bit of his food.

            “I think having scars would be cool," Gavin said cheerfully, smiling blankly at neither of them. “Especially if I had a story behind them.”

            _At least you would remember the story,_ Ray thought bitterly, trying his hardest not to curl up into Ryan’s jacket and drown in the older man’s scent. He still couldn’t remember the day of the fire very well. He remembered the pain, his scars refused to let him forget. He remembered Ryan being there, calling his name and Ray telling him to go with a sad smile. That was it, however.

            “You would get a scar for the stupidest thing," Michael snorted, breaking the allusion in Gavin’s eyes. “You’d fall down the fucking stairs or some shit.”

            “No I wouldn’t!” Gavin squawked, pouting at Michael. “It’d be for something cool!”

            “Like what?” Michael snorted, smiling amused around his food.

            “I donno, getting shot. Or blown up!” Gavin said, rocking from side to side in his chair, bright smile plastered to his face. Ray could tell he was planning a way for him to get such a scar in the most spectacular way possible.

            “It’s hell,” Ray hissed, grabbing his friend’s attention. “It burns every time the weather decides to change. You wake up screaming because your skin still think you’re boiling alive.” He was deathly afraid of fire. He couldn’t even look at a lighter without feeling sick. “Getting a scar from an explosion isn’t worth the story.”

            Gavin flinched, giving Ray a sympathetic and guilty look. “Sorry, Ray," He said in his attempts at a whisper.

            Michael rolled his eyes and focused on his food. As usual, he thought Ray was over reacting. He could understand pain and depression. He couldn’t fathom anxiety and fear. It was stupid to him, something Ray could control.

            “It’s fine.” Ray sighed, setting his half eaten burger down. He pulled the oversized hoodie tight around himself, pulling the scarf back up to rest on his nose. Pulling his gloves back on, he tugged at the frayed edges of the hood, Ryan’s smell calming his twisting stomach slightly. Gavin tried to lighten the mood, talking about anything that didn’t have to do with scars or fire. Michael foiled his attempts a few times, bringing up a recent fire that they had accidentally caused.

            “Micoo.” Gavin frowned disappointed at Michael, glancing nervously at Ray who had curled up as far as he could into the jacket.

            “What?” Michael snorted, looking at Ray. “Get over it, asshole. It’s not like it’ll ever happen again.”

            Ray winced and choked on a gag. _Get over it_ he says. What if he was the one waking up nightly, crying and gasping for air because he thought he was burning, smoke clogging his lungs? What if he was the one being judged and ridiculed for a body he couldn’t fix? He couldn’t get over it. It was a part of him now. He couldn’t look at lighters, couldn’t pass smokers. Couldn’t think about smoke without his throat clenching and breathing becoming nearly impossible. He could get better, he couldn’t stop.

            “That doesn’t matter." Ray was actually surprised he was able to speak, although he wasn’t surprised at how rough his voice sounded. “It doesn’t matter if it can happen again because it happens every night when I close my eyes.”

            Gavin shot worried looks between Ray and Michael while the shortest lad just looked perplexed. “You actually bother to remember?” Michael asked and Ray never wanted to punch him harder.

            “I don’t remember!” Ray snapped, standing and glaring at Michael. He learned that it was much more terrifying when people could only see his eyes. “I can’t remember what happened, but that doesn’t stop my skin from burning like I’m still on fire!”

            Michael scowled, confused while Gavin winced, glancing around them. Ray didn’t care about the audience, he was safe in his clothing. “Don’t do that?” Michael offered after a moment.

            Ray’s fingers shook with annoyance and he groaned loudly. “I can’t control it asshole!” He snapped, slamming his hands onto the table.

            Michael frowned, opening his mouth to answer, but Ray already knew what it was. He had enough. He pulled his fist and socked Michael right in the jaw. He leaped across the table, tackling Michael to the ground before he could gather himself.

            He landed a few good punches before Michael started returning them. At some point his hood was knocked back and his scarf was tugged away from his face, although it still clung to his neck. He heard shouting and ignored Gavin trying to pull them apart. His jaw ached from where Michael managed to hit him, his ribs and chest taking the brunt of the fight.

            Michael’s eye and jaw were already starting to swell and bruise. His shoulders and arms taking a beating. The older lad eventually got annoyed at being pinned and slammed Ray onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

            Ray gasped in pain as Michael punched his cheek while his spine tingled and his lungs gasped for air. Flashes of a heavier weight than Michael on his legs, skin burning hotter than it was now, lungs filling with something black and thick. The punches hitting him were rubble falling from the ceiling.

            Time froze when Ray screamed in agony, a noise neither Gavin nor Michael had ever heard leave his lips. Michael stopped mid punch above Ray, looking at the younger man in shock. Gavin managed to push Michael off of Ray as the sniper curled into himself, fingers digging into his head.

            He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He was going to burn to ash and he couldn’t stop it. Tears dripped from his eyes as he gagged trying to breathe. His heart was nearly bursting out of his chest, lungs threatening to rip him apart if he didn’t get oxygen into them soon.

            The shouting around him was muffled, the roar of blood in his ears sounded like fire and his panicked worsened. He hadn’t had a panic attack since he joined the crew. Ryan had always been there to calm him.

            His foggy memory produced an image of the scarf hitting his head, Ryan smiling fondly at him. His fingers found the soft material and clung to it like a life line. He whimpered when he was touched then being picked up. He couldn’t see by who, but the faint sounds of sirens made some part of his brain realize he was being carried by Michael.

            Another part remembered the fire fighter, eyes amazed and worried. Ray knew he had to get away, but he couldn’t remember why. He whimpered and struggled, he didn’t want to relive this.

            His eyes eventually focused on the ground instead of soot. Reality crashed into his head and left his body aching. Michael and Gavin were arguing, their words were foreign and strange.

            He squeezed his eyes shut and wished he was somewhere else. He could almost feel bed sheets tangling in his legs as Ryan kisses his scarred cheek. Almost hearing the older man murmur how much he loved Ray into the deformed flesh that was his ear. Feeling fingers ghost over scarred and healthy skin alike.

            He was honestly surprised when he woke up and that was exactly where he was. He was only in his boxers to keep him from overheating, warm arms tight around him. Soft lips pressed into his temple, his right side slightly warmer than his left.

            “Rye?” Ray croaked, slowly turning his head to look at the older man. Ryan sighed, relieved.

            “Oh, rose," Ryan said, holding Ray tighter. “You had me scared.”

            Ray blinked slowly, robotically reaching up and curling his fingers slowly into Ryan’s shirt. He pressed his face into the older man’s chest and took long deep breathes, glad he could actually breathe.

            “What happened?” He mumbled, unsure if he wanted to remember.

            Ryan sighed and gently ran his fingers through Ray’s remaining hair. “You and Michael started fighting and then you had a panic attack in the middle of it,” He said softly, nearly afraid that Ray would panic again. “They had to run out carrying you when the police arrived.” Ray nodded slowly, closing his eyes and pushing the memories away. It was Michael’s fault. He didn’t have to be such an insensitive asshole. “When I deciphered Gavin’s explanation, I wanted to deck Michael myself.” Ryan chuckled tracing circles on Ray’s back. “Then I saw the number you did on him. Did you know you broke his nose and fractured his collarbone?”

            Ray looked up at Ryan in shock before smiling. “I did?” He asked, throat rough and dry. He apparently didn’t know his own strength.

            “You did.” Ryan nodded, smiling fondly. “The last I saw him, Caleb was explaining what a panic attack was while snapping his nose back into place.”

            Ray winced, knowing that wasn’t a fun process. He rubbed his own nose thoughtlessly, smiling up at Ryan. “Oops?”

            Ryan laughed, moving Ray’s hand and kissing his nose gently. “I don’t think he’ll bother you about your scars again.”

            “He’d better not. I’ll break something other than his nose.” Ray smirked with forced confidence that made him feel a bit better.

            Ryan chuckled and peppered Ray’s face with kisses, making the younger man laugh with actual joy. He nuzzled Ray’s jaw and sighed. “I’m glad you’re alright and nothing too bad happened.”

            Ray nodded, pressing his forehead against Ryan’s. “You’ve always been there to help me, so I forgot what to do," He said nervously. “Don’t not be there again.”

            Ryan smiled sadly, kissing Ray gently. “I promise.” He said with such certainty that Ray could only believe him.


	245. History by This Wild Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan lost his demon and he was lonely without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took great inspiration from the book Good Omens for this one. If you haven't read it, do. It's an amazing book.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPeDiIuQL0Y
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Perhaps he should give up. He had been searching for a millennia and he had yet to find Ray. He cursed the powers that separated them. They had been together for five millennia until that point, what was so important about them being together at the time?

            So they weren’t supposed to even spit in each other’s direction, but what was the fun in that? Eternity on Earth was much more fun with the demon by his side. Ray was a perfect amount of demonic and human. He understood the finer things in the human world.

            Neither of them were particularly good at being angelic or demonic. Sure, Ray caused mayhem and of course Ryan did what good he could, but they had always danced the lines. They were too human for their own good.

            Of course, Heaven and Hell – ignoring them until that moment in 1915 – decided that they should never be friends (alright, it might have been more than that at that point) and forcibly separated them. It was foolish, what had they actually done? Nothing. Minus a few sins in bed, but they refused to let him fall so really, this was their fault.

            Ryan huffed as he watched the people walking around the park. Every time he thought he was getting close to Ray, he was given assignment miles from where he had been. It was ridiculous. He sighed and missed the demon’s hand in his own.

            He subconsciously sent some joy a crying woman's way, watching her perk up and decide all was not lost. Sometimes he hated himself for doing that. People needed to grieve.

            “Hey, I was working on that one,” A familiar voice startled Ryan. The angel looked around, eyes widening when they landed on the young looking demon leaning over the back of his bench. “Her boyfriend was a bastard and I was just about to sweep in and tempt her to my side. Then there’s you and you- mph.”

            Ray smiled against Ryan’s lips as they kissed. His fingers reached out and curled in his blond hair as Ryan’s hands cupped his cheeks, fingers hooking on his jaw. They parted panting, although they had no need for air.

            “Hey Rye. It’s been awhile.” Ray smiled happily, eyes dancing with the love demons shouldn’t be able to feel.

            “I’ve missed you, dear.” Ryan sighed pulling Ray to sit on the bench next to him. Like they hadn’t been separated, Ray fit himself against Ryan’s side, the angel’s arm tight around his waist. “How did you manage this?”

            “Had a little talk with downstairs.” Ray chuckled, tangling their fingers. “As it turned out, they didn’t really care. This was Heaven’s idea.”

            Ryan snorted and kissed Ray’s head, smiling at the slight bump where the demon’s horns would arise from his skull. “Of course it was.”

            Ray chuckled and nuzzled Ryan’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Rye. They had a nice talk.”

            “Who?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow nervously. Somehow, he already knew, but he wanted his fears confirmed.

            “Not sure, that’s just what I was told," Ray said, purring softly although the demon would deny it.

            Ryan frowned, slightly worried that that would come back to haunt them, but that wasn’t important now. What was, was that he had his demon back.

            Ray’s head bumped under his chin and he smiled up at Ryan. “Hey, do you still cook?” He asked nuzzling his jaw.

            Ryan smiled and stood, pulling Ray with him with their tangled fingers. “It’s been a while, but I’ve never forgotten anything.”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray smiled crookedly, he couldn’t help his nature. “I’ve missed your food.”

            “We don’t need to eat.” Ryan laughed, leading Ray to his home. “Although, I do suppose it’s the meaning of the action.”

            “Exactly.” Ray smiled, pulling Ryan’s arm around his waist and pressing into his side once again.

            “Someone is overly affectionate.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s hair. The demon hardly ever was this loving in public, it was his nature and their efforts to hide what they really were. Although, that kiss earlier ruined that.

            “For too long, we’ve been apart, angel.” Ray purred, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “I’m more than happy to make up for that time.”

            Ryan smiled and held Ray tighter. The demon laughed and relaxed against him. “I love you, rose," He whispered so low, only the demon could hear him.

            “I love you too, Rye.” Ray smiled, bumping his head against Ryan’s chin.

            No one bothered with them, nor noticed them at all. Anyone looking in their direction had the urge to look away and ignore them completely. They wanted their privacy while in public. It had been a thousand years, they had their right to it.

            Ryan owned a flower shop nestled in a small corner of New York. He was close enough to walk wherever he wanted in the city, but far enough away for people to not actually know that his shop existed at all. He was rather proud of his shop, game room, and the library of ancient tombs above it. Luckily, angels didn’t need to sleep.

            Ray laughed when he saw the shop. He had always loved flowers and Ryan had used the shop as a way to fill the loneliness he felt without Ray around. The demon examined every flower while Ryan cooked.

            When he retrieved Ray for their diner, he was happy to note that most of his flowers looked healthier than he had ever seen. Ray had always had a brighter green thumb than he did. The demon took nearly too much pride in that fact, making it an acceptable trait.

            They talked animatedly as they ate, smiling brightly at each other. They had missed each other terribly. Ray had sulked in Hell for a long time before they finally kicked him out to get him to do work.

            Once on earth, he had gathered many books that he knew Ryan would like, but not be allowed to have since they were the work of humans under demon control. Of course, no one could do anything if they were a gift.

            They were both overjoyed to learn that the other was just as fascinated by video games as they were. Ryan’s game room made Ray’s eyes bug out of his head then purr with pure joy. The demon hadn’t settled on a home while Ryan knew his collections were growing too large for him to not settle down.

            Ray purred loudly against Ryan’s side as they played Halo for days straight. They finished the campaign twice before they figured they should probably do their work. Ray stayed with Ryan, adding his books to Ryan’s library and using the bed the angel never bothered with.

            “Angel!” Ray pouted, tugging on Ryan’s arm. He mainly used that pet name when he messed up or wanted something. “Come on! Sleeping is actually fun.”

            Ryan sighed and set the book he had been reading down. “We don’t need sleep, rose," He reminded the demon, smiling at the kicked puppy look he was receiving.

            “Just try it!” Ray said, pulling Ryan from his chair and yanking him toward the bedroom. “And sides, I’m horny.”

            Ryan blushed and rolled his eyes. “We don’t get horny either,” He pointed out, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist and glancing down at his pants. They were slightly raised.

            “Unless we want to.” Ray smirked, turning and pushing Ryan onto the bed. “Come on, Rye. It’s been a while.”

            Ryan sighed, but smiled anyway, pulling Ray into his lap and kissing the demon quiet. He had Ray a moaning mess in moments, panting hard and smiling. Sometimes, he rather enjoyed pretending he was human.

            Ray was asleep before him, used to the action. Ryan watched the slow, unnecessary rise and fall of the demon’s ribs and back as he laid curled on top of the angel. Their wings curled around each other along with their tangled legs.

            Ryan smiled as he watched the peace of Ray’s face. He held the demon tighter and closed his eyes. He had to admit. Sleep was wonderful.


	246. The Judge by Twenty One Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray swore he could hear someone singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeQzhy2hddo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray swore he could hear someone singing. He looked around him, frozen in the middle of a sidewalk. The voice was beautiful, but very sad. It pulled at his heart strings and he wanted to find this singer and comfort them somehow.

            He walked slowly toward the sound, smiling when the song became louder. The first song ended suddenly and Ray scowled. He looked around quickly, hoping to catch sight of anyone. Then a new song started.

           

            _When the leader of the bad guys sang,_

_Something soft and soaked in pain,_

_I heard the echo from his secret hideaway,_

_He must’ve forgot to close his door,_

_As he cranked out those dismal chords,_

_And his four walls declared him insane._

 

Ray has happy the singing continued, but the song seemed even sadder. There was only a single voice, cracking and breaking with a deep level of sadness. He started walking again, wanting to hug this man, no matter who he was.

            He turned a corner and spied the door to an abandoned warehouse swinging open. Ray approached the door and glanced in. A man was sitting tied to a chair, arms bound behind him while his legs were tied to the chairs. His cheek was bruised and his side was bleeding.

           

            _I found my way,_

_Right time, wrong place._

_As I pled my case._

 

The man had a hollow smile as he sang; a table of horrible looking tools sat beside him. Ray’s eyes blew wide and he rushed into the warehouse. The man looked at him tiredly, but he didn’t stop singing. He seemed amused by the next set of lyrics.

 

            _You’re the judge, oh no, set me free._

_You’re the judge, oh no, set me free._

_I know my soul’s freezing,_

_Hell’s hot for good reason, so please, take me._

 

Ray frowned, looking at the table and taking a knife from the shining metal. The man didn’t flinch, eyes challenging Ray. The younger man nearly vomited at the thoughts no doubt going through the man’s eyes.

            He quickly cut the man’s hands free. He kneeled to free his legs, glancing up at the man. He was looking at his hands in shock, blue eyes wide. He caught Ray watching and reached out to gently touch Ray’s cheek.

            “You’re real?” The man asked, brows furrowing.

            Ray frowned and nodded, freeing the man’s legs. “I’m real, come on. Can you stand?”

            The man blinked blankly for a moment before nodding and wobbling to his feet. Ray got the older man’s arm around his shoulders and helped him toward the door.

            They hobbled slowly away from the warehouse, Ray wondering what he should do next. Should he go to the hospital or the police station? Who even was this man? Why was he tied to that chair singing?

 

            _Three lights are lit, but the fourth ones out._

_I can tell ‘cause it’s a bit darker than the last night’s bout._

_I forgot about the drought of lightbulbs in this house,_

_So I head out, down a route I think is heading south._

 

Ray was startled by the man singing again. He sounded much happier, smiling as they walked. He blinked up at the older man, smiling and shaking his head.

            “We need to go to the hospital," Ray decided, trying to remember how to get there. “What’s your name?”

            “Ryan.” The man thankfully paused his singing, frowning for a moment. “No hospitals,” Ryan started singing again before Ray could ask why.

 

            _But I’m not good with directions and I hide behind my mouth._

_I’m a pro at imperfections and I’m best friends with my doubt,_

_And now that my mind’s out, and now I hear it clear and loud._

_I’m thinking, “Wow, I probably shoulda stayed inside my house.”_

 

“Why no hospitals?” Ray asked hurriedly when Ryan paused to breathe. “Why were you tied to that chair?”

            Ryan pursed his lips, then smiled at Ray. “I’m known as the Mad King," He said casually. “I don’t feel like being arrested.”

            Ray hesitated, then kept moving. Alright, maybe the police station was a better idea. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ryan was singing again.

 

            _I found my way,_

_Right time wrong place._

_As I pled my case._

 

Ray blinked in surprise when the mad man smiled brightly at him at that line. He squeezed Ray’s shoulders and sighed.

            “What should we do then?” Ray asked, deciding Ryan wasn’t that bad of a man. He seemed so innocent singing and smiling like that. There was no way he was the Mad King. “Were they going to torture you? Who did that?”

            Ryan just smiled and continued to sing, as it that was an appropriate answer.

 

            _You’re the judge, oh no, set me free._

_You’re the judge, oh no, set me free._

_I know my soul’s freezing,_

_Hell’s hot for good reason, so please_

 

“You’re hurt.” Ray frowned, he was sure Ryan was implying that he should just let him wander off. “You need help.”

            Ryan paused halfway through sucking in air for the next lyrics. He looked at Ray surprised then smiled. “You’re too kind. That’ll get you killed.”

            “I’m still here right now, aren’t I?” Ray huffed, heading for his flower shop. It was the only place he could really think about going right now. He was pretty sure there was a first aid kit under his desk.

            Ryan chuckled, glancing behind them quickly to avoid frightening Ray. He didn’t succeed, they were hobbling a bit faster. “I’ll tell you when we get some place safer," He decided before singing again.

 

            _I don’t know if this song is a surrender of a revel,_

_I don’t know if this one is about me or the devil._

            _I don’t know if this song is a surrender of a revel,_

_I don’t know if this one is about me or the devil._

 

Ray rolled his eyes at the irony, smiling mainly to himself. This man was strange, but not nearly the monster they said to fear. Ray didn’t have an ounce of fear in his gut and his gut was usually right about these kinds of things.

            “I’m going to my flower shop," Ray said quietly if they were really being followed. “I have things there to patch you up there.”

            Ryan nodded, catching Ray’s eyes before singing that last part of the song with a gentle smile.

           

            _You’re the judge, oh no, set me free._

_You’re the judge, oh no, set me free._

_I know my soul’s freezing,_

_Hell’s hot for good reason, so please._

Ray stared surprised at the older man before laughing and shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.” He chuckled.

            Ryan smiled and leaned a little heavier on Ray. “Thank you," He said, glancing around them as they approached the shop, "I pride myself on that.” Ray snorted and pulled them behind his shop, fumbling with the keys to the back door. Ryan tensed next to him and Ray froze in fear. “Relax. It’ll be okay. Just open the door,” Ryan whispered to him, pulling away from Ray and cracking his fingers. “Don’t turn around, I don’t want them seeing your face.”

            Ray nodded, hands shaking worse as he tried to find the right key. He flinched when he heard the crunch of bone breaking under a fist.

            He passed the right key three times before trying to place it into the lock. He missed more times than he could count, scratching up the red door. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the long scratches revealing fake wood, just that he wanted to get in and forget the sounds he was hearing.

            “Hey, are you alright? None of them touched you, did they?” Ryan asked softly, a gentle hand touching his shoulder. Ray turned around, eyes wide and his entire body shaking. There were at least five men lying dead on the ground. There wasn’t an ounce of blood spilt, but their necks were all turning the wrong way. Ryan looked tired and sick, smiling kindly at him. “I’ll go, if you want me to.”

            Ray forced a laugh, managing to get the key into the lock without looking and opening the door. “I’d be more afraid if you left," He admitted.

            Ryan smiled sadly at the younger man, following him into the shop and letting Ray patch him up. Ray turned to call the cops to get the bodies cleaned up. He turned to reassure Ryan while talking to the dispatcher, but the madman was gone.

            Ray was on edge until the police arrived. He told the police everything, but described a very different man to take Ryan’s place. He figured that someone had to have seen him helping Ryan into his shop, and he was right. He was just lucky that they hadn’t seen the madman’s face.

            Ray honestly thought he would never see Ryan again, then the bell rang from his door a week later. He turned from where he was making a bouquet, smiling at his customer and freezing when he saw a sheepish mad man standing in the middle of his shop.

            “Hey,” Ryan said, huffing at his own awkwardness. “I- yeah. I wanted to come thank you.”

            Ray blinked surprised at Ryan for a moment before laughing and coming from around the counter. “How are you feeling? In any pain?”

            Ryan smiled, relaxing considerably. “Yeah, I’m fine. Again, I came to thank you. Would diner work?” He asked nervously.

            Ray’s smile brightened. He wasn’t sure if criminals normally did these things, but he supposed it wouldn’t be too bad. “That would be awesome, just nothing too fancy. I fucking suck at fancy.”

            Ryan laughed, shaking his head at Ray. “I’m not very good at it either. How about a home cooked meal and some video games?”

            Ray felt like it was a test for some reason. He would be happy to step up to the challenge. “Sounds like my previous plans, just without the home cooked meal part,” He admitted, smiling up at Ryan. “That would be fucking awesome.”

            Ryan smiled brightly and nodded. “I’ll pick you up at four?” He asked, glancing at the roses beside him.

            “That would be fine,” Ray said, deciding a date was worth closing the shop early for. He jumped when Ryan placed a rose in his hair, he hadn’t even seen the older man reach out for the flower.

            “Roses suit you.” Ryan said fondly, letting his fingers ghost over Ray’s cheek as he pulled his hand away.

            Ray blushed and smiled at Ryan. “Thank you,” He said sheepishly.

            Ryan smiled like he was on cloud nine, nodding at Ray. “Four then?” He asked.

            “Four.” Ray nodded, watching the older man leave with a laugh bubbling at the back of his throat.

            He still had the flower in his hair when Ryan picked him up that evening. The older man beamed at him as he slid into the expensive looking car. They talked happily the entire ride, both of their hearts knowing this was going to be a wonderful night.


	247. Zoe Jane by Staind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Ray nor Ryan want to leave Rosa home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkuJsiprPE8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Dad, I’ll be fine.” Rosa laughed, smiling at Ryan. “Papa’s still home.”

            Ryan frowned and sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I know, but-“

            “We’ll be fine.” Rosa laughed, standing and hugging her father. “You have work to do. I get it.”

            Ryan sighed again and hugged his daughter back. She was the same height as Ray now, almost out of high school. He rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back. “I don’t like it," He finally admitted. “What if something happens and I’m not here?”

            Rosa laughed and pulled away from Ryan. “Dad, I can shoot as well as Papa can and I like knives as much as you do. I know what to do if anything does happen.”

            Ryan smiled fondly at his daughter, ruffling her short hair. “I know, I just don’t want to lose you or your Papa.”

            Rosa laughed and leaned up to ruffle Ryan’s hair back. “I know, we can take care of ourselves.” Ryan smiled and kissed his daughter’s cheek. It had been years since Geoff had insisted that Ryan do work away from home. Their empire in Georgia was falling apart and everyone knew Ryan there. He wasn’t getting out of this one. “I’m more worried about you," Rosa continued, picking up her backpack and shouldering it. She and Ray were driving with him to the airport then Rosa managed to convince Ray to actually go hiking. Ryan wasn’t sure how she managed it.

            Ryan snorted and folded his arms. “I’ve faced worse.” He smiled, an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t Rosa’s job to worry about him, he was the parent here.

            “Yes, but always with the crew,” Rosa pointed out, glancing around for her shoes. “Or with Papa.”

            Ryan frowned, letting his arms drop. Geoff had suggested that he bring Ray, but he and his husband had both agreed that he would bring Michael and Lindsay instead. One of them needed to be home.

            “I’ll be fine," Ryan said gently, smiling at Rosa. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

            “Because I know Papa will, alright.” Rosa laughed, pulling on comfortable heavy boots.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and glanced down toward the bedroom. “Where is Ray?” He asked, looking back at Rosa.

            “I don’t think he’s gotten up yet,” Rosa admitted, shrugging. “I haven’t heard him move. I think he’s trying to avoid hiking with me.”

            Ryan and Rosa shared knowing smiles before the madman walked over to the bedroom and cracked the door open. Ray was sitting up on their bed, phone pressed to his ear, and eyes dazed, but serious.

            Ryan frowned and slipped into the room, making sure the door shut quietly behind him. Ray didn’t even glance at him when he sat next to him on the bed. He leaned into Ryan’s side, relaxing slightly when the older man’s arm wrapped around his waist.

            “I-“ Ray started, but immediately shut his mouth again. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath that just made him tenser.

            Ryan frowned and kissed Ray’s temple, rubbing his side. The call went on for a long moment, then Ryan heard the phone click without Ray having said anything else.

            The younger man didn’t move once the call ended. Eventually he did chuck the phone at the wall, shattering it to pieces. The sniper’s chest heaved, eyes blazing with a rare anger.

            “Ray,” Ryan said softly, pulling Ray’s hands from the blankets and kissing his fingers, "What happened?”

            “Back home," Ray huffed, melting against Ryan’s side to try and calm down, “Some fucker decided to try and take over my empire and they need me to go fix everything.”

            Ryan frowned, holding Ray tighter. “We can’t- Rosa.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

            “I know.” Ray sighed pulling at the lose strands on the edge of the blanket. “I don’t know what to do. Neither of us can take her with us. Well, I definitely can’t take her to New York.”

            “Georgia is a bit.” Ryan groaned and leaned his head against Ray’s. “Not happening.”

            They both sighed and glanced at each other. Although neither of them wanted to, they knew that they could leave Rosa home alone and she would be perfectly fine. The rest of the crew was still in the city and would do anything to keep her safe.

            “So I’m staying home alone?” Rosa asked, startling them both. She was far too good on sneaking up on them.

            Ryan held his chest while Ray laughed and slid out of bed. “Looks like it," He said, digging through their closet for a pair of sweatpants. “You know what to do.”

            Rosa smiled brightly and nodded. “Of course!” She said excitedly, glancing at Ryan who was frowning. He looked ready to suggest staying home, she could just see it in his eyes. “Please, Dad? I’ll be fine.”

            Ryan bit his lip, then sighed. Rosa had handled a group of kidnappers perfectly well by herself. He didn’t want her to do that ever again, but he knew she could handle herself. He, nor Ray, should hinder anything they and she knew she could do. “Alright.” Ryan sighed, smiling nervously at Rosa. “Just, please call us every day?”

            “Of course!” Rosa laughed, hugging Ryan tightly before hugging Ray. “I’ll be fine.”

            “You’d better be.” Ray smiled, kissing her forehead. “Sorry about the hike.”

            “It’s alright, I’ll just make you go on it when you get back," Rosa said cheerfully, mischievous smile that rivaled Ray’s own on her face.

            Ray groaned, laughing with his daughter. Rosa saw them off at the airport before promising to go see Geoff to let him know what was going on. Ryan couldn’t fight his nerves, but he had to. Rosa could take care of herself, he and Ray made sure of that.

            As promised, Rosa called them every day. Regardless of how well things were going back home, both Ray and Ryan rushed to get their work done. When they were the two most wanted men in the world, they were terrified of losing their daughter to anything. That included child services, even if Rosa was eighteen.

            They returned home in a record time, leaving absolute fear behind them. There wouldn’t be any problems for a while, they were sure of it.

            Rosa met them at the airport. She smiled happily at them, hugging them both tightly. She talked animatedly about Geoff taking her college shopping, which Ray and Ryan both regretted not being home for, when they both noticed something off.

            “Rosa, why are you trying to hide a limp?” Ray asked, watching his daughter walk. “Did something happen?”

            “Hum?” Rosa said, trying not to smile nervously. She was just as good at hiding her emotions as they were, but they knew better. “Oh, I just pulled a muscle.”

            Ryan took Rosa’s hand and raised an eyebrow at the black powder sticking to her fingers. “Bombs or guns?”

            Rosa smiled sheepishly at her fathers. “Please don’t be mad?” She asked nervously, taking her hand back when Ryan let go. “I asked Uncle Geoff to give me a job.”

            Ray and Ryan’s hearts stopped dead in their chests for a moment. Ray instantly searched for any wounds while Ryan planned Geoff’s murder. “What kind of job?” Ryan asked as Ray picked up Rosa’s arms and legs to look for injuries.

            Rosa laughed and shrugged. “It was an easy assassination. I’ve fine except for pulling a muscle running away from the building exploding.”

            Ray and Ryan stared blankly at their daughter for a long time before laughing. “Sniped him then blew it all up?” Ryan asked, rather happy that Rosa had picked up both of their habits.

            “Yep.” Rosa said cheerfully, although shifting from side to side, favoring her left. “So I’m not in trouble?”

            “No, just warn us next time," Ray said, shaking his head. “We trust Geoff not to give you anything too hard, we would just like to know.”

            “Well, you two were so against leaving me home alone!” Rosa huffed good-naturedly, leading them to the car again. “And Uncle Jack and Uncle Geoff were with me the entire time.”

            “Good,” Ryan said, ruffling Rosa’s hair. “A job is one thing, those are planned. Us not being home and something happening isn’t planned.”

            “We’re good at winging things, but not _that_ good,” Ray said, giving Rosa a one armed hug. “We would be worried either way, but a job we could have controlled.”

            Rosa sighed and nodded. “But I was fine! So there’s no need to worry,” She insisted.

            “We’re your parents.” Ryan snorted, kissing her head. “We’re always going to worry.”

            “Until the day we die.” Ray nodded, chuckling when Rosa waved Ryan away from the driver’s door.

            “I’ll drive.” Rosa smiled when Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

            “Shotgun!” Ray said, quickly sliding into the passenger side door.

            Ryan blinked at the both of them, then laughed. He got into the backseat and held on for dear life when Rosa took off down the road. He cursed the day that Gavin managed to convince them to let him to teach Rosa how to drive. Granted, she did run into less things, but that didn’t make it less terrifying.


	248. Loser by Three Doors Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was handed the opportunity of a life time, now if he could just stop avoiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrPXONk3-tQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched the lads play Halo with a distant smile hidden by his mask. Michael and Gavin were getting their asses kicked by Ray. The youngest lad wasn’t showing any emotions, but Ryan knew he was rather happy with himself.

            He watched amused as Michael shouted and threw his controller, denting the poor coffee table with the force. Gavin squawked in false fear while Ray struggled not to laugh out right. Ryan smiled and slipped away from the bar where Jack and Geoff were talking about something he didn’t care about.

            He slipped out of the apartment without anyone, but one set of spectacled eyes noticing. It wasn’t like Ray would do something about him leaving, he never did. Ryan got onto his motorcycle and whipped out of the garage, driving around the city.

            He needed the time to just not think. His head was always full of thoughts, some he knew he needed and others that scared him. He could cause some chaos to really clear his head of all thoughts, but Geoff wouldn’t be happy with him. They were supposed to be lying low since the last heist had ended with a lot of heat. If Ryan made their break last longer, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

            So he drove through the city, nearly hitting people and smirking when they shouted after him. Driving didn’t clear his mind of all of his thoughts like he was hoping it would. One persistent thought pressed against his skull and he couldn’t shake it.

            He was seeing Ray smiling, hearing him laugh as they escaped the cops together. He could almost feel the younger man’s arms around his waist as he drove, almost heard the perfect shots ringing out of Ray’s gun.

            Ryan shook his head and tried to focus on driving. He remembered Ray falling asleep on his shoulder late into the night. He remembered waking up with Ray curled into his side because the younger man always chased the nightmares away.

            Sighing, Ryan drove up Mount Chilliad. Maybe he could cause some chaos up there without anyone suspecting anything. He was rather surprised when he found a motorcycle with their crew’s logo already on the top of the mountain. Raising an eyebrow, Ryan turned off his bike and wandered around the top of the mountain. He couldn’t stop the hope that Ray was already up there. With the younger man, although the focus of his thoughts, he could lose himself in conversations.

            “Micoo.” It was a moan, one that made Ryan wince and nearly gag. No offence to Michael and Gavin, he was actually very happy for them, but he didn’t need to see or hear them have sex.

            Turning on his heels, he quickly walked over to his bike, freezing when he heard another voice. “Seriously? Ah, fuck you guys,” Ray huffed with a pointed gagging sound.

            Ryan struggled to hold the bubbling laugh in his throat as Ray came out from around the only building on the mountain. Had all three of them rode on the bike? Well, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before.

            Ray made a surprised noise when he saw Ryan, smiling relieved at him. “Hey Rye, we should definitely ride to the pier or something.”

            Ryan snorted and patted the back of his bike after throwing his leg over it. Ray smiled and hopped onto the bike behind Ryan. “I should know by now,” he said as they started down the mountain, “that I will forever be a third wheel with those two.”

            Ryan laughed, driving slowly so they could hear each other. “I’m surprised it took you this long,” he admitted, nearly running over a hiker.

            Ray snorted, swatting Ryan’s shoulder. “What were you doing up there anyway?”

            “Wanted to shoot some rockets into the city.” Ryan shrugged, driving a bit faster to get them on the road. “I’d be gone before anyone realized who was firing them.”

            “Geoff would still be pissed,” Ray pointed out with a laugh, holding on tighter when Ryan took off toward the pier.

            “So?” Ryan smiled, dodging through cars and pedestrians. “It wouldn’t increase our heat.” Ray snorted and shook his head, although he didn’t respond. Ryan’s head was beautifully clear, just so he could focus on the feeling of Ray leaning against him. He was hopeless, very close to falling off the edge.

            They got off the bike at the pier, Ray dragging Ryan to sit on the bench at the very end. There weren’t that many people on the docks, although they all stared strangely at the man in the skull mask.

            “Take the mask off.” Ray smiled at Ryan, settling on the bench. “Unless you’re wearing face paint. That shit’s weirder than the mask.”

            Ryan pouted, pulling his mask off to make sure Ray saw it. “Hey, I like my face paint,” he said, although he wasn’t wearing it today.

            Ray snickered at his pout, bumping their shoulders together. “I know, but it’s scary as shit.”

            “Well, that’s kind of the point.” Ryan smiled, fiddling with the mask in his lap. “Why did all three of you go up the mountain?”

            “To fuck around.” Ray shrugged, looking out at the ocean. “Literally, apparently.”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head. They sat in silence for a moment, Ryan stealing glances at Ray every so often. A few ideas for revenge flew through his head, but he knew better than to say any of them. It would not end well for him.

            “I should get revenge,” Ray said suddenly, startling Ryan into temporally thinking that the younger man could read minds, “this is the tenth time this week.”

            “How do you plan on doing that?” Ryan asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. “As far as I’m aware, you’re asexual.”

            “Yeah, doesn’t mean my dick doesn’t work,” Ray said, although he wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Although, I don’t actually have to have sex. Just make it sound like I was having sex. I just need someone to help me though.”

            Ryan wanted to volunteer. He would be completely and utterly happy to pretend to have sex with Ray to get back at Michael and Gavin. He would actually suggest cuddling why they do it. “You’d want someone that would shock them,” he said instead and hated himself for it. The opportunity was right in front of him, smacking him in the face.

            “That’s what I’m thinking.” Ray smiled at Ryan before looking back at the ocean. “Maybe Joel?”

            “He might try to actually have sex with you,” Ryan said quickly. It was a stab to the heart that Ray wasn’t even thinking about him, although it didn’t surprise him.

            Ray pursed his lips and nodded. “Fair point.” He sighed, eyes glazed in thought. “Any ideas?”

            _Me_. “How about Tina? You seem close to her.” _Damnit._

            “Nah, she’s more like a sister. That would be weird, even if it was fake.” Ray shuddered at the thought, shaking his head. “I’m more into men anyway.”

            _God damnit, just say it!_ “Kerry? Dan? I think Dan’s always had a thing for you.” _Fuck you mouth, fuck you._

            Ray shook his head. “Dan’s already tried to jump me once, remember?” he said, glancing at Ryan. “Kerry might work.”

            “Oh yeah. I punched him for that, didn’t I?” Ryan said, holding back a sigh. God he was a fucking moron.

            “And kicked him in the balls.” Ray laughed, smiling at Ryan. “Oh hey, that’s an idea.”

            “What? Kicking them in the balls?” Ryan asked, chuckling. “They’ll complain for weeks.”

            “No, how about you help me?” Ray asked, smiling brightly at Ryan, something the mad man couldn’t place in his eyes. “It’ll probably blow their minds.”

            _Holy shit, it’s literally on a silver platter, take it. Take it._ “I could- you- we- it’d be- fuck,” he said before hanging his head. _Well done brain, well fucking done._

Ray laughed and pat Ryan’s shoulder. “Take your time, I know English is hard.” He nodded understanding, smiling amused at Ryan.

            “Asshole,” Ryan managed, smiling back at the younger man. “I could do that.”

            Ray smiled brightly. “Awesome, we’ll just be loud as fuck tomorrow when Michael and Gavin are the only ones in the house.” He said cheerfully. Ryan smiled bitterly, looking back out at the ocean. Maybe his mouth had been avoiding the pain stabbing his stomach. Maybe he should have listened to it.

            When the moment came, Ryan hadn’t been ready for it. He was just emerging from his room for a drink of water when Ray yanked him against the wall, pinning him there.

            Before he could ask what was happening, Ray was kissing him. Ryan’s mind swam for what was going on. A part was aware that this was all fake and a show for Michael and Gavin, who were watching them with jaws dropped. Another part was squealing with join.

            Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and kissed back. The younger man was melting against him, their kiss slowing after being so heated. Ryan walked Ray back against the wall across from them, relaxing into the fingers tangling into his hair.

            They parted for only a second to breathe, Ray pressed against the wall and Ryan’s chest. They registered that the door to the apartment closed and that they were no longer being watched, but they stopped caring.

            They kissed again, holding onto each other for dear life. They never parted for more than a couple of moments before kissing again. Ryan’s mind forgot everything other than the fact he had fallen over the edge a long time ago, he was just hitting the bottom now.

            When they finally parted, dizzy from lack of air, they stared at each other relatively shocked. Ryan rest their foreheads together, smiling when Ray did.

            “Well,” Ryan huffed, laughing lightly, “we lost our audience.”

            “Fuck them.” Ray panted, eyes studying Ryan’s closely before flickering to his lips. “We should have done that sooner.”

            “If you mean we were both being morons and oblivious, then yes. We really should have.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray again.

            They did eventually make it into Ray’s room. They stayed curled up on the bed, cuddling and kissing. It was so wildly amazing and nice that Ryan was completely okay with dying like that.


	249. Hero by Skillet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had better days. Sure he was a villain defeated by the stupidest heroes he had ever encountered, which was a pretty bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRkIQ1Djlbs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan had better days. Sure he was a villain defeated by the stupidest heroes he had ever encountered, which was a pretty bad day. Sure he was a billionaire mad man who had time, money, and genius, which served for pretty good days. Today was not a good day. Worse than any he ever had before.

            His latest project had been far more dangerous than he thought. The explosion, caused by the laser gun, had destroyed the support of the building. His not-so-subtle lair collapsed on top of him and now he was trapped under piles of rubble.

            He had air to breathe and a small pocket of light shining down to him. His legs were crushed under cement and steel. He had wasted enough energy trying to free himself without any luck. Other than the small bead of light shining down on him, no one would be able to see him.

            He was lucky he was alive. He’d be lucky to be rescued.

            Ryan rest his head against the ground and just breathed for a long time. He ignored the pain coming from his legs in favor of reviewing his life. Maybe he shouldn’t have been a villain. It might have been more interesting to just watch those two heroes than to fight them. It wasn’t like he was useful once defeated anyway.

            He had a company to rebuild and plotting to finish. He had just started the plotting and this was the result. Maybe this was the universe telling him he shouldn’t be a villain. It was probably only his second clue.

            Ryan flinched when bits of plaster and stone dropped onto his forehead. He opened his eyes and watched hopelessly as something covered up his source of light and air. “Alright,” he rasped, closing his eyes and letting his head drop to the floor, “if I survive this, I’ll help those two morons.”

            “Really?” A voice startled Ryan, his eyes snapping open. There was a face looking down at him from the small hole in the rubble. He thought God had been talking back for a change, but instead, he made out a pair of thick rimmed glasses with white and red swirls in the glass. Ryan groaned. He hadn’t actually meant that. This wasn’t the Middle Ages where people promised God something and then actually did it. He was just going to be grateful and then continue to not do what he promised.

“Shit, you’re really stuck down there,” X-Ray said, the screeching of metal on cement making Ryan wince. “Hold on.”

            Ryan frowned as the superhero disappeared for a long moment. He gasped when a bright red laser disintegrated the rubble covering him, even the parts crushing his legs. His chest heaved, and he counted his stars that he was still alive after that.

            “There we go.” X-Ray smiled, coming over to Ryan and inspecting his legs. “Shit, we’re getting you to the paramedics.”

            Ryan frowned, hissing in pain as the hero awkwardly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. X-Ray’s legs were shaking under the weight. “You’re going to drop me.” Ryan scowled, wiggling slightly.

            “Hey! I really am if you keep that shit up!” X-Ray snapped, holding on tighter to Ryan. “You’re fucking heavy! Think you can walk?”

            Ryan couldn’t even feel his legs anymore, he was honestly surprised they were still there. “No.” He sighed, stopping all movements. “I’m going to be much lighter after this.” X-Ray didn’t say anything, but his gentle walk to the ambulance was enough for Ryan to catch his meaning. It wasn’t going to be okay, but he’d live.

            The hero handed him over to paramedics who hauled him off to the hospital. X-Ray, Vav, and Hilda were helping the police unbury the people hurt by his failure. He actually carried about those people, so he was grateful. He wondered if he should uphold his promise this time.

            As he thought, his legs had to be amputated. Instead of feeling sorry for himself, he started working on prosthetic legs as soon as he was able. If they worked well enough, he could offer the technology to hospitals with no cost to the patient. He decided that it would be the beginning of his career change.

            “Uh, hi?” A familiar voice asked.

            Ryan glanced up from the leg he was making. X-Ray stood in the doorway to his hospital room with a sheepish and nervous smile. “Hello,” he huffed, looking back at his work.

            “Er, right.” The hero sighed, coming into the room and standing at his bedside. “I want to see how you were doing.”

            “Not going to bother with an alter ego?” Ryan snorted, glancing at the younger man. He was still wearing green, but it was, thankfully, not spandex. The green t-shirt fit him well. The jeans he wore were worn with use, but looked comfortable. His glasses were also normal prescription. Nothing enhanced, thankfully. No point in disintegrating the hospital.

            “Seriously? We don’t even try to hide who we are.” X-Ray smiled, offering Ryan his hand. “My real name’s Ray.”

            Ryan huffed a laugh, taking Ray’s hand. “Of course it is.” He chuckled, setting his tools aside. “Why are you here?”

            “I said I wanted to see if you were alright,” Ray said, folding his arms and squaring his shoulders and legs, “also to see if you were serious about what you said.”

            “I am,” Ryan said, smiling tiredly. “This prosthetic isn’t just for me. I figured I’d start by helping those without limbs.”

            Ray’s arms dropped and he gained a rather impressive hunch. “Oh, uh. Well. Okay fuck it, that’s kind of awesome.” The hero smiled, looking over the leg. “You really lost yours, huh? They didn’t tell me anything when I came in here.”

            “I’m lucky I’m alive.” Ryan sighed, drumming his fingers on the metal skin. “You’re not going to force me into spandex, are you?”

            Ray snorted then laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, fuck no. As good as Vav and I look in that stuff, it’s not your style.”

            Ryan raised an amused eyebrow, trying not to laugh too hard, it hurt to do so. “I have no comment to that,” he said carefully.

            Ray smirked and tried to wiggle his eyebrows, but it looked more like his forehead was twitching uncontrollably. “You know I’m right.”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head. “No comment,” he repeated, smiling relaxed. He hadn’t though he would like his former enemy at all. “Regardless, I would like to help you three, you look like you need it.”

            Ray opened his mouth to protest then closed it again. “Okay, yeah. We really could use the help.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’re not exactly the best.”

            “No, not at all,” Ryan deadpanned, face blank and eyes studying Ray’s. “I’d say you’re probably the worst heroes I’ve ever heard of.”

            “Hey! We saved the city!” Ray frowned, nearly pouted (Ryan tried not to think it was sort of cute).

            “You destroyed it twice as many times as you’ve saved it, and that’s to say twice.” Ryan snorted, smiling crookedly.

            Ray huffed, actually pouting now (and it still wasn’t cute dammit). “Good thing you're joining us then, huh?” he asked, scowling.

            Ryan smiled at the amusement in Ray’s eyes. “Fair enough.” He chuckled, picking up his tools again and focusing on his work. “I won’t be out of the hospital for a few weeks.”

            “No shit.” Ray snorted, sitting down in the only chair in the room.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow at him as the hero just started talking, more complaining, about anything. He talked for hours. It took a nurse telling Ryan that they were cute together later to realize that he had actually talked back and that he actually enjoyed the hero’s company.

            He scowled at himself and focused only on his prosthetic the entire night through. There had to be something wrong with him. Just because he was helping them now, didn’t mean he should or could like it. He’d backstab them later, yes. That seemed like a wonderful idea.

            Planning on how to betray them, Ryan forgot that Ray mentioned coming in to see him when he could. He should have realized that meant every day since Ray didn’t do anything other than being a shitty hero and play video games.

            “Wait, you actually got that reference?!” Ray gapped at Ryan, who was smiling amused from his bed. This was his tenth visit, and like all of the others, he got Ryan to talk no matter how determined the madman was to not say anything.

            “Why wouldn’t I?” Ryan asked, half amused from Ray’s reference to Halo and Master Chief’s AI and half amused by Ray’s reaction. “There’s nothing saying that I can’t enjoy video games.”

            Ray stared at him in shock, jaw nearly on the ground. Ryan raised an eyebrow as Ray started laughing. “Okay, this is fucking awesome.” The hero smiled, digging through the backpack at his feet. “What do you play?”

            “Mainly PC games,” Ryan admitted, trying to focus on his leg again. Ray’s laugh had been rather charming and he really didn’t want to think that. “Sometimes console games.”

            “DS? PS2?” Ray asked, pulling each device from his backpack with a crazed smile.

            “Not really?” Ryan said, eyeing Ray suspiciously.

            “Scoot over,” Ray said, standing and nudging Ryan’s shoulder, “I can think of a few games you’ll like.” Ryan scowled, hesitant to actually move over. This seemed strangely awkward, but he eventually moved over when the hero insisted. He got absolutely nothing done on his prosthetic for the rest of Ray’s visit. He was too intrigued with the games Ray showed him on both devices.

            Ray showed him how to play then passed the game over to him. Ray watched over his shoulder as he played, offering advice and crude comments. It was unbelievably fun and Ryan hated it.

            They did that constantly for days. Ryan would complain that he had work to do, but look forward to Ray’s visit, to talking to the hero then get distracted with games for a few hours. It was worse when Ray’s head dropped onto this shoulder, the younger man fast asleep. Ryan was froze in place, long since dead on screen. He glanced at the black hair tickling his chin, smiling despite himself at the soft snores coming from his shoulder.

            He slowly put the DS in Ray’s lap before pulling his prosthetic closer and working on it without disturbing the younger man. Ray didn’t wake for quite some time, long past visiting hours. The nurses didn’t have the heart to wake him and Ryan just didn’t want to.

            Sometimes Ray would stir, pressing his face more into Ryan’s neck. The comfortable weight on his side was warming. No one else ever visited, not Hilda or Vav. Not even family or henchmen. Just Ray.

            He had no idea why the hero would even care about him. He had tried to kill them. Yet, there Ray was. Sleeping on his former enemy’s shoulder after weaseling his way into his heart. Ryan felt foolish falling in love with someone who was supposed to be the enemy, but he just couldn’t help it.

            Eventually, Ryan fell asleep, his head resting on top of Ray’s. When he woke up around noon the next day, Ray was gone. Ryan wasn’t surprised and tried to suppress his disappointment. Ray didn’t visit that day.

            He didn’t visit for weeks. Ryan’s heart couldn’t handle the break and he drowned himself in his work. He made a prosthetic replacement for every part of the body, even the useless ones. He had his own legs now, but he didn’t use them. He hoped that if he stayed in the hospital, maybe Ray would come back.

            He never did. Eventually Ryan ran out of things to build. He walked for the first time since the accident on metal legs. They worked perfectly, just like he knew they would. Somehow the victory felt incredibly empty.

            He returned to his home and his company. Plans to rebuild the building he lost, he completely changed the direction of his company. He no longer thought about weapons, he focused on medicine and saving lives. It all felt horribly pointless.

            He turned off the news when it mentioned the two heroes fighting a new enemy. He sent plans to Hilda anonymously, not bothering to check to see if they were using the devices.  

            He pulled his legs off one night, to sleep. He had been sleeping with them on out of fear, but he decided that he needed to stop being afraid. He set them at his bedside and pushed his nerves away.

            It took him two more hours than normal to finally sleep. When he did, it was restless and filled with what ifs. Mainly if Ray hadn’t saved him. He was roughly shaken awake, a gun pointed at his head.

            Two men loomed over him, cursing and yelling at him to tell them where his safe was. He didn’t have a safe, he didn’t trust them. Instead of answering, he managed to brush the emergency button on his leg, letting the police know he was in danger.

            Completely ignoring the threats to his life. He closed his eyes and waited. Either he would die or the police would arrive. He was content with either result. Maybe the doctors were correct in saying he had traumatic stress from losing his legs. The heartbreak really didn’t help. Too late now.

            His eyes snapped open when the burglars suddenly stopped talking, the familiar heat of a laser flew over his head. His eyes widened and he sat up as well as he could.

            The two men were cowering on the ground, holding their heads and pleading for mercy. Ray stood crouched in Ryan’s window, panting hard. His face was pink and his fingers rested on his glasses, ready to fire again. He was only half in his costume as he stepped into the room. He ordered the men to lay on the ground, their hands on their heads.

            “You okay, Rye?” Ray asked, coming over to Ryan and pulling his glasses off. His brown eyes were wide and worried, searching Ryan’s face for any source of pain. Ryan blinked blankly at Ray for a long moment before collapsing on his bed and groaning. That’s the second time Ray had saved him and he didn’t know what to make of it. “Rye?” Ray asked, gently touching his shoulder. “Come on, you need to get out of here.”

            Ryan narrowed his eyes at Ray, but put his legs on anyway. Ray put his glasses back on and got Ryan out of his house just as the police arrived. The officers rushed to Ryan’s side, then into the house.

            Ray tried to sneak away, but Ryan caught his shirt and started stalking away from the mess. “Oh no. You’re explaining.”

            “Explaining what?” Ray tried to laugh Ryan off, pulling at his shirt in the mad man’s hand.

            “Why did you stop visiting?” Ryan nearly growled, glaring hard at Ray. He held on tightly to the hero’s shirt to keep him from running away. “Why bother come save me now?”

            Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing and dropping his head. “I’m sorry,” he managed after a moment. “I- Listen.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, nearly tapping his foot loudly. He was just barely holding back the urge. “I am,” he snapped when Ray didn’t continue.

            “I-it was weird, okay?” Ray sighed, pulling his glasses off. “We were close and shit, and then I woke up with us basically cuddling and I panicked!”

            Ryan’s glare threatened to soften, but he held firm. “You panicked?” he sneered, feeling slightly offended, but understanding.

            “Well, wouldn’t you if you woke up cuddling with a guy who’d never fucking like you back?” Ray snapped with his own glare. Ryan’s eyes widened and Ray nearly gagged on air. “I- uh. Shit.”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long time, the words processing in his mind. Ray tried to move away, but Ryan still had a death grip on his shirt. “What makes you think I don’t like you back?” he asked quietly.

            Ray froze and his jaw dropped, a small squeaking sound escaping his throat. “What?” he managed finally.

            “What makes you think I don’t like you back?” Ryan repeated, letting the smiling fighting his lips free.

            Ray gapped for a moment before smiling and laughing. As much as Ryan loved Ray’s laugh, he needed to quiet it. He was very happy when Ray met him halfway.


	250. Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life always gives Death gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3RmFbObL40
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The eleventh century had been a nice time. The tenth much more so. Ryan personally found the Golden Era of the Roman Empire was his favorite time. Sometimes he wished he could turn back time.

            He had no idea why Ray liked the modern era so much. Sure video games were fun, but they weren’t worth the troubles of the world. He would happily go back to any other century, when things were simple and there wasn’t as many people.

            Ryan watched Ray sell flowers to a mother and son who had come in to get a bouquet for a grave. The son wanted red, white, and blue flowers and Ryan knew that it was for a soldier’s grave.

            Ray was smiling gently at them, helping the son pick out the flowers he liked the most. The mother was watching gratefully, tears pricking in her eyes. Ryan’s heart was warmed, but his sympathy was gone. People die, they move on. They were the lucky ones.

            Soon enough, the flowers were tied together with a sparkly ribbon and sold. Ray smiled and waved good bye to the boy as they left. “I hope they have a good day,” Ray said quietly, turning and smiling at Ryan.

            Ryan was leaning against the counter, sitting on a stool and leaning his elbows on the fake marble. “It won’t rain until late.” Ray nodded and turned toward his flowers, checking to make sure none of them were browning. Ryan frowned and watched Ray closely. The younger man still had his sympathy, Ryan wasn’t sure how. They were thousands of years old, how Ray hadn’t gone mad was a miracle. “You care too much," he said suddenly, startling Ray.

            Ray frowned at Ryan, pulling a rose from a hanging display. The petals were wilted, one broke loose and fell to the ground. “Is there something wrong with that?” he huffed.

            “Of course not," Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand, “I’m just pointing it out.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and cleaned up the fallen petals. “What’s wrong?” he asked, throwing the flower away and grabbing a new one from the lose flowers along the wall.

            “Nothing.” Ryan frowned, watching Ray replace the flower. “Why do you even care about these plants anyway? They die too quickly.”

            Ray gave Ryan a puzzled look. He went over to the trash and pulled the dying rose from the garbage. “Ryan, how old are we?”

            “Nearly six millennia now," Ryan said, raising an eyebrow at Ray. “Why?”

            Ray smiled and held the rose between them. “What’s your favorite time?” he asked, the flower’s remaining petals slowly turning red again.

            “The Roman’s, you know this.” Ryan sighed, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. They had always been together. They didn’t know why or how, but they had always been together, since the day they entered the Earth, it was just how they currently exist. They could never die, never gain wounds.

            “Why do you like that time?” Ray asked, the rose re-growing petals.

            Ryan pursed his lips and sighed. “It was simple. Everything was easier.”

            “You didn’t say that at the time.” Ray chuckled, grabbing clippers from the tool box lying open on the counter without looking. “You constantly complained about the politics and economy. Just like you do now.”

            Ryan opened his mouth, but no sound wanted to leave. “Alright, what’s your point rose?” He sighed, smiling slightly when Ray clipped the rose’s stem shorter and placed the flower in his hair, behind his ear.

            “My point, is that you complain too much.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan’s nose.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and cupped Ray’s cheeks and kissed him softly. “No really, what’s your point?”

            Ray chuckled and pulled away. He continued to look over his flowers. “Every century we’ve lived in, you’ve always found a way to hate it or become depressed, blaming it on the times.”

            Ryan frowned then sighed. He couldn’t argue with that. It was true. “It’s hard when neither of us can die, age, or become wounded," he pointed out, reaching up and pulling the rose from his hair before it could turn to dust. “It doesn’t help that I kill everything I touch.”

            Ray smiled sympathetically, taking a white lily from the wall. “What does it matter?” he asked, coming back over and brushing away the dust dropping from the rose. “So what?”

            “So.” Ryan sighed, unable to stop the smile as Ray placed the lily behind his ear. “Why should I care about anything? Nothing last forever for us and everything will eventually die. It’s rather depressing, no matter how you look at it.”

            Ray gathered up the dust of the rose and dropped it into the trash. “Well, that’s true. But you care about me.”

            “You’re different.” Ryan frowned, standing and coming around the counter to wrap his arms around Ray. “You can’t die. You’ve always been beside me.”

            “And the world’s always been beside us.” Ray smiled, running his fingers along the lily’s petal to keep it alive longer. “We’ve always had friends and something to do, someplace to be, something to see. There’s always been people helping us.”

            “Or hurting us," Ryan interjected, smiling against Ray’s fingers when the other man clamped his hand over his mouth.

            “There’s always been something we’ve cared about," Ray huffed, giving Ryan a mock warning look. “Outside each other.”

            Ryan was reminded of the cats they had, but he couldn’t touch. They were very cute and he loved them dearly although he couldn’t touch them. There was that family in France that had taken them in during the Second World War. The King that respected their opinions in everything.

            Sighing, Ryan kissed Ray’s fingers, pulling his hand away to kiss him properly. “I know you’re right, but it’s in my nature to be depressed,” he said, lips ghosting over Ray’s.

            “And it’s in mine to care.” Ray laughed, taking the lily from Ryan’s hair and bring it back to life. “That’s why we love each other.”

            Ryan nuzzled Ray’s cheek, holding life itself tighter. “I love you for more than our nature.”

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “I know, but if you get to the root of the problem,” he told death, replacing the flower again.

            Ryan sighed and smiled, catching Ray’s hand and kissing his fingers. “I just wish we were like humans.”

            “I know," Ray said sadly, cupping Ryan’s cheek and smiling at him. “But we’ve been dealt our cards.”

            “I do believe the saying is that life deals out the cards.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s temple. “You have dealt us some awful cards, my rose.”

            Ray laughed and rolled his eyes. “I also gave us bad lemons," he said, smiling when Ryan buried his head into his shoulder to keep from laughing too hard. “What’s your point?”

            “I love you.” Ryan smiled, pressing their foreheads together again.

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan. “I love you too.” He sighed when they parted.

            The ‘open’ sign hanging from a hook on the glass door flipped to ‘closed’ all on its own as Ryan pulled Ray upstairs to their home above the store. They would have this home for as long as they could before moving on.

            They existed everywhere, but they were concentrated in their human bodies. They couldn’t remember when they chose their human names, glad they were common enough to not need to change them constantly.

            They had always existed, since time began and the world grew up. They were always themselves and always together. Life always had gifts for death who held every single one dear. They had always been and always will be together. No matter the century or era. There couldn’t be one without the other.


	251. Dust in the Wind by Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust can know anything and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12DeNdF0KPA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “You can turn into dust,” Geoff asked the young man in front of him, "that's all?”

            “That’s all," Ray confirmed with a nod, pushing his glasses further up his face.

            Geoff stared blankly at Ray for a very long time. Studying his eyes and face for any sort of joke or laugh. “Are you fucking serious?” he finally asked.

            “Yep," Ray said plainly, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket, “that’s the only power I have.”

            Geoff started to laugh. At first it was a small chuckle, then a gasping wheeze, then he was full blown laughing, holding his stomach tightly. Ray wasn’t fazed in the slightest. He just watched Geoff laugh for a moment before dropping to the ground as a mound of gray and purple dust. Even his glasses were gone.

            Geoff hadn’t noticed, he was still laughing. He wiped his eyes and slowly calmed down. When he went to look back at Ray, to tell him he was hired even with such a useless power, the man was gone.

            Geoff froze and looked around rapidly. Not even the dust was visible. “What the fuck?” he wondered out loud, gazing accusatory at the empty glass of whisky on his desk. Maybe he was too drunk.

            “You’re married with a kid,” a voice said suddenly, from the air, “you visit them every other day. Your personal phone has ten messages.”

            “Where the fuck are you?” Geoff gapped, spinning slowly around his office, hand on his gun. He couldn’t see anything. There was nothing there.

            “Gavin and Michael are going at it, weird shit there,” the voice continued, almost as if it was bored, “Jack’s talking to his wife, she seems worried.”

            Geoff stopped spinning, spying a large pile of dust gathering on its own where Ray had been standing. “What the fuck,” he said dazed.

            “And I didn’t know you had Ryan on board. It’s been fucking ages since I’ve seen him,” Ray said, arising from the dust mound. Soon enough, the young man was standing as if nothing had happened.

            “How-?” Geoff asked, jaw dropped and eyes wide. “What the fuck just happened?”

            “Dust is everywhere,” Ray said flippantly, shrugging, “which means it can see and hear everything without being seen. When I disintegrate, I still have control over all of my parts, so I can hear and see anything I want.”

            Geoff’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “Holy fuck dude," he said, closing his mouth before he swallowed a bug. “That’s fucking awesome.”

            “Isn’t it?” Ray asked, smirking. “Not so dumb now, is it?”

            “No, it’s fucking not.” Geoff chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re already a good sniper, I was about to hire you with just that. Knowing you have a very useful power is even better.”

            Ray nodded and glanced around the office. “So, am I hired?”

            “Fuck yeah you are.” Geoff smiled, offering Ray his hand. “Especially if you’ve worked with Haywood before. That fucker is hard to deal with.”

            Ray took Geoff’s hand with a raised eyebrow. “He is? He was really easy to work with the last time I saw him.”

            Geoff shook his head. “Kid, you’re the only person I’ve met that’s ever worked with Haywood before. All of the others are dead.”

            Ray frowned then shrugged. “I’m glad to be seeing him then," he said with a mischievous smile.

            Geoff snorted and rolled his eyes. “Come back here tomorrow to meet the crew," he said, pulling open a drawer and tossing Ray a burner phone. “Don’t let any of them know until then.”

            Ray caught the phone and nodded. “See you tomorrow, boss.” He smiled before disappearing into dust.

            Geoff shook his head and sat back in his desk chair. With a snap of his fingers his glass was refilled and his personal phone was in his hands. His daughter got an A on her math test. He smiled and chuckled.

            He wasn’t regretting letting Ray into their apartment right off the bat. He was going to be hiring the sniper anyway. His powers were definitely a bonus, along with someone Ryan would probably be willing to get along with.

            He pondered his crew for a moment. The only ones without powers were Jack and Michael. They both made up for it with their normal abilities and skills. In a world where people randomly got powers, sometimes those without had a harder time. That just seemed to make Jack and Michael more determined.

            Michael was the best demolition and muscle guy Geoff had ever had the pleasure of working with. Jack was a better pilot then some people who could actually fly. Both were wonderful shots.

            Gavin was a telepath, they used him on undercover missions. He was smart, but dumb at the same time which made him endearing. The only person he refused to read the mind of was Ryan, which was understandable.

            Geoff could summon anything he wanted with the snap of his fingers. Although, that also depended on how sober and active he was. Since he was lazy, he could manage small things most of the time, more whisky and personal objects were commonly what he summoned.

            Ryan was a mad man who could control fire. It was part of what made him dangerous. He had blown up an entire building just because he didn’t like how someone was looking at him. They could always tell when he was mad because smoke would pour out of his mask from wherever it could escape.

            Now they had Ray. A bastard that could gather any information that they wanted just by turning to dust. Not to mention the best shoot in the world. They were set now. They had everything they needed to perform the perfect heists.

            The next day, the crew was sitting in the living room. Michael and Gavin were arguing over something dumb while Geoff and Jack talked about their new member in hushed tones. Ryan was watching everyone from behind his mask, annoyed that no one was telling him anything.

            “I am not messy," Ray said suddenly, appearing beside Jack and Geoff. Jack clenched his heart while Geoff yelped and fell off the couch. Ray laughed and smiled at Geoff. "You never gave me a time.”

            Geoff scowled at Ray, standing up slowly. He snapped his fingers and the whisky that was all over him and the floor reappeared in his glass. “Asshole.” He sighed.

            “Who the fuck are you?” Michael demanded, narrowing his eyes at Ray.

            Gavin was staring shocked at Ray, jaw hanging open slightly. “I can’t read your mind!” He squawked nervously. That had never happened to him before. Sure there were people he chose not to read, but he was never unable to read someone.

            “Ray?” Ryan asked, shocked. He stood and walked hurriedly over to the younger man. “Long time no see.”

            Ray smiled at the mad man, holding his arms open for a hug. “Yeah it has. How have you been?” he asked.

            Much to the crew’s shock, Ryan actually hugged Ray tightly, a smile in his voice. “Pretty well, you?”

            “Fucking great.” Ray laughed, letting go on Ryan, completely unafraid and content to have the older man stay close to him.

            “What the fuck just happened?” Michael asked, staring suspiciously at the two men.

            “Nice to meet you Ray.” Jack sighed, smiling at the younger man and offering his hand. “Please don’t do that again.”

            Ray chuckled and shook Jack’s hand. “Sorry, thought I would have a little fun.”

            Ryan snorted and pulled his mask off, face paint free. He ruffled Ray’s hair, fingers lingering a bit longer than they should. Gavin caught the emotion basically pouring off of Ryan.

            “You’re banging!” The Brit gasped, looking between Ray and Ryan.

            The entire room tensed, Ray and Ryan sharing glances. “Not recently, no," Ray said casually with a shrug.

            Ryan smiled fondly at the younger man, wrapping his arm around his waist. “That’s probably going to change,” he added, smiling when Ray laughed at him.

            The rest of the crew just stared at them in confused shock. None of them had ever seen Ryan without face paint for more than a couple of moments. They had also never seen him affectionate with anyone. If they didn’t know better, they would most definitely say that Ryan looked like a normal man head over heels for the young man pressed to his side. Which was weird as fuck.

            “Explain, now," Geoff said, frowning at them. He nearly forgot what happened to his whisky and tried to take a sip. Scowling at the last second, he set it on the coffee table and summoned another one.

            “We were both hired for a job,” Ray said, leaning into Ryan’s side. He looked just as love struck as Ryan was, although he was far better at hiding it, “Shit happened.” Ryan snorted, but didn’t add. It was basically what happened.

            Geoff rolled his eyes while Jack smiled happily at them. “Well, I’m glad you’re together again then," he said. “Why did you separate to begin with?”

            Ray and Ryan tensed, Ray’s fingers started to disintegrate slowly. Ryan noticed right away when Ray tried to hide it, catching Ray’s hand and smiled reassuringly at him. “Complications, nothing to worry about.”

            Ray shifted nervously, struggling to bring his hand back together. “I literally turned to dust into the wind and didn’t piece myself back together until recently.” He snorted at Ryan’s explanation, relaxing when Ryan caught most of the dust falling off of him. “As soon as I was together again, I came here to see him when you called me. I had no idea he was in the crew.”

            Geoff frowned, eyeing the mess of Ray’s hand as it slowly became solid again. “It won’t be a problem, will it?” he asked, pointing to his hand.

            Ray pulled his hand to his chest and frowned. “It’s fine. I’ve got it sorted,” he insisted.

            Ryan scowled at Geoff, pulling Ray closed and rubbing his side. Smoke puffed from the mad man’s nose. Deciding that they didn’t want the apartment burned down, no one made another comment about what they had learned or Ray’s sudden lack of focus.

            Instead, they played video games until they all hated each other, but mainly Ray because he was too fucking good. They retired one at a time. Michael and Gavin disappearing as a pair. Geoff watched Ryan pull Ray into his room before going to bed himself.

            Ray laughed into the kiss that was pressed to his lips as soon as the door was closed. Familiar hands squeezed his hips, pinning him to the door. He tangled his fingers in long blond hair as he kissed back.

            Ryan pulled back and held him tightly, nuzzling his jaw and cheek. “I’ve missed you.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist.

            “I’m sorry, Rye,” Ray said, kissing the older man’s cheek, “I didn’t think that would happen.”

            “It’s okay.” Ryan chuckled, kissing along Ray’s jaw. “Not your fault he pissed you off until you fell apart.”

            “I could have prevented him from scattering my dust all over the fucking globe,” Ray huffed, shuddering when Ryan started kissing down his neck. “England is lovely this time of year, by the way.”

            Ryan laughed, pressing his face into Ray’s neck and taking a deep breath. “I didn’t get the chance to say this, but I love you.”

            Ray tensed for only a moment before holding onto Ryan tighter. Laughing lightly and burying his head into his shoulder. “I love you too,” he whispered. Ryan smiled, kissing him deeply again. Ray smiled into the kiss as Ryan picked him up and carried them to the bed. He pulled away to toss Ray one of his old shirts before changing into a pair of comfortable sweat pants, tossing his jacket and shirt aside. His heart did a flip when he turned around and Ray was only wearing his boxers and Ryan’s shirt. Ray laughed adorably, the shirt massive on his tiny frame. Ryan smiled and scooped Ray up into his arms, peppering his face with kisses.

            “Rye!” Ray laughed, pulling Ryan into an actual kiss.

            “You’re too fucking adorable.” Ryan sighed when they parted, pulling Ray to lay down next to him. “It’s killing me.”

            “You’re smoking.” Ray laughed, waving away the smoke puffing from Ryan’s nose and lips.

            Ryan smiled and willed his fire away. He kissed Ray’s forehead and pulled him close to his chest. “I’m never losing you again.”

            Ray smiled sadly into Ryan’s chest. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed them as close as possible. “Don’t promise what you can’t control,” he whispered.

            “I will promise you anything, my rose,” Ryan sighed, petting Ray’s hair, “and I _will_ keep that promise.

            Ray fell asleep with a sad smile, letting Ryan’s endless warmth prove to him he would keep his promise. He never wanted to lose Ryan again, either.


	252. Duality by Set it Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray knew, but he was never supposed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tJNtRngAKw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched blood drip off of his knife, eyes tired and glazed with thought. His fingers struggled not to shake with the burning rage boiling in his stomach. “You brought this on yourself,” he said softly, eyes focusing on the man tied to the chair in front of him. “I told you what would happen if you touched him.”

            “Fucker.” The man spat blood at Ryan, the mixture of saliva and blood landing about a foot from his feet. “Think he’ll care about you now?”

            Ryan glanced behind him at the crates Ray was hiding behind. He had stayed for the entire thing, so he could only hope. “I can’t help that I’m a monster,” he said simply, walking over to the man. “Which eye do you like more?” The man scowled, no longer able to struggle against his bonds. His arms were stripped of their skin, punches and cuts littering his body. He would bleed out, but not before Ryan made it as painful as possible.

            “The right,” Ray said nearly too softly. Both Ryan and the man looked at the crates in shock. Ray was sitting on top of them, his back to them. “That’s the one he fires with.” The man growled weakly, glaring at Ryan. The madman was smiling bitterly at Ray’s back, unsure if his heart was aching with heartbreak or pride. He turned back to the man and strode forward.

            He gripped the man’s face tightly and carved his eye out of his face as the man screamed in pain. He let it hang from the sensitive nerves for a moment, twisted smile on his face, before cutting the eye free and letting it bounce on the ground.

            The man stopped crying and screaming. His left eye went dull and his chest eventually stopped moving. Ryan watched him closely, unwilling to turn around and find Ray gone. If the younger man left, he would let him go.

            “Ryan?” Ray asked softly, thin fingers curling into the back of his jacket. “Can we go home?”

            “I’ll take you home,” Ryan said robotically, turning toward the door without looking at Ray. “You’ll never have to see me again.”

            “Rye,” Ray said, the frown in his voice, “hold on a second.”

            “You weren’t supposed to see,” Ryan whispered, pausing when Ray caught his arm, soaking his fingers in blood. Ray was never supposed to see what Ryan did for a living, he wasn’t supposed to see the torture and the blood. He knew what Ryan was, but if he was ever to see it, he would just leave. Ryan was so sure of that.

            “I’m sorry,” Ray said carefully, “I shouldn’t have snuck in.”

            Ryan frowned, but still didn’t turn around. “I should have stopped,” he mumbled. He had kept going, although he knew Ray was there. It was the younger man’s warning. He was supposed to run away and never see Ryan again, instead he offered suggestions and stayed for the entire thing.

            “Maybe I’m also a little nuts,” Ray says suddenly after a long moment. “I wasn’t disgusted or anything.”

            “Ray.” Ryan sighed, finally turning around. “Look at me! I’m covered in blood!”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and squeezed Ryan’s wrist. “Rye. You’ve come home covered in your own blood before. This isn’t any different.” Ryan struggled for words for a moment, mouth open, but no sound came out. “Close your mouth.” Ray laughed lightly, reaching up and pressing Ryan’s jaw closed. “You’ll catch bugs.”

            Ryan stared at Ray in shock for a long moment. His shaking hand catching Ray’s and holding onto it nearly too tightly. “What are you?” he asked, a pained laugh leaving his throat.

            “I don’t know.” Ray shrugged, reaching up to cup Ryan’s cheeks. “It’s okay Rye, I’m not going anywhere.”

            Ryan pulled Ray close to him and pressed his face into his shoulder. “You’re covered in blood now.”

            “That’s fine.” Ray laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “No disappearing on me.”

            “I can’t promise anything,” Ryan said softly, “but I will anyway.” Ray laughed and held him tighter. They stood like that for a long moment before the smell of blood started making Ryan nauseous. He pulled Ray away from the scene, driving them home.

            He burned their clothes before sharing a shower with Ray. As they laid in their bed, he pretended to sleep, waiting for Ray to eventually drift off. Soon, the fingers in his hair stopped moving and Ray relaxed completely, fast asleep.

            Ryan pulled away and snuck out of the apartment without making a sound. It was time he left New York, he had stayed longer than he had ever intended. He needed to move on, erase his existence for a few weeks before going back to work in a different city.

            He remembered an offer from an old friend and flipped his personal phone in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he threw the device at the wall of the empty train station. He threw it over and over again until his anger’s burn was more manageable.

            He dropped the phones remains onto the tracks and watched the train destroy the phone. He almost let regret pool in his stomach, but ignored it in favor of stepping onto the train. He would ride it until the end of the line, then find a way to Los Santos.

            As he rode a normal plane toward Los Santos, he erased himself from everything. Any pictures Ray might have had were gone. Any news reports or articles were edited and changed. Some other man was going to take the fall and he couldn’t find himself to care.

            His heart broke with every erased picture from Ray’s phone and computer. He paused on one from a date to the zoo, Ray had insisted on going. Ryan was sitting bored next to Ray on a bench, the younger man was making a face while he watched with a fond smile. He had always liked this photo, he wasn’t sure why.

            Against his better judgement, he saved the picture to his computer before destroying it on Ray’s computer. When everything was gone, he pulled up the picture and stared at it for the duration of the flight, trying not to cry. He was trying to impress the photo into his memory, but he couldn’t do it, not every detail.

            Instead, he printed it the first chance he got before erasing the files entire existence. He carried the picture in his pocket, it was the only thing he always had on him at all times, other than his mask. He found more comfort in the skull mask now more than ever.

            Geoff happily welcomed him into the crew he was creating. They were good men, good at their jobs, even if they were morons. It relaxed his constant thoughts, but he never talked, never took his mask off. He just didn’t feel like it. He had left all of that behind.

            He was just as shocked as the others when his phone rang during one of their meetings. He frowned at the device, a rather well done picture of a rose appearing on the caller ID. He knew immediately who it was, the question was, did he answer it?

            Admittedly, he was curious. He pressed the answer key and pressed the phone to his ear. “You’re an asshole,” Ray spat into the phone.

            Ryan struggled not to cry and laugh at the same time. “Hello, dear,” he said softly, ignoring the shocked gasps and confused looks he was getting from the crew. Gavin was squawking incoherently for a long moment.

            “A complete and utter asshole. Do you know how long it took me to figure out how to find you?” Ray snapped as Ryan left the room completely. “You’re shitty at programing; you left a data trail when you fucked with my computer.”

            “Did I?” Ryan asked, knowing he had done so accidentally on purpose. He rather hated himself, granted, he never thought anything would come of it.

            Ray didn’t say anything for a long moment and Ryan would have thought that the call had dropped if he couldn’t hear the rustling of gravel and cars in the background. He froze at the snap of a sniper rifle. “I’m not aiming at you.” Ray huffed. “I’m not even in the city, yet.”

            “You didn’t.” Ryan scowled, remembering teaching Ray how to shoot a gun and how much the younger man had enjoyed it. “Ray.” He winced when he heard a gun go off.

            “How else could I convince you to trust that I don’t care?” Ray asked, grunting as he disassembled his gun. “It’s surprising how many connections I could get just mentioning that I knew you.”

            Ryan barked a laugh, pulling his mask off and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Rose, you’re going to get yourself killed.”

            “You’d be surprised what it would take to kill me.” Ray huffed, the rattle of a fire escape loud in the phone. “Geoff’s already invited me on the crew, you know.”

            Ryan frowned and glared at the crew as they tried not to look like they weren’t eavesdropping on him. “Did he now?” he asked, glare turned to his boss. Geoff cringed and waved sheepishly.

            “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Rye,” Ray said, sirens in the background. “I’ll be in the city in a week. We’ll have to see then, won’t we?”

            Ryan smiled bitterly and looked out at the city. “I suppose we will,” he said softly, three words pressing against his lips, but he couldn’t say them now, not yet.


	253. Hey Daddy by Usher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them had ever heard Ryan speak before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpVURkZb3Yw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan never talked. He just stood and stared at them from behind his creepy ass skull mask. None of them had ever seen Ryan’s face or heard him speak. Geoff often forgot that Ryan did actually talk to him and Jack once upon a time. He knew Jack couldn’t remember. Michael and Gavin never had the pleasure of hearing Ryan speak.

            So when Ryan’s phone rang in the middle of a meeting, they were all rather annoyed, but also curious. Would the infamous Vagabond actually answer the phone with words or a grunt?

            Geoff was pretty sure all of their hearts stopped when Ryan immediately answered the phone after glancing at the caller ID and uttered out a rather loving “Hello, dear.”

            Gavin nearly fell out of his chair, arms flailing and bird noises exploding past his lips. Michael’s jaw was nearly on the ground, eyes wide and arms slack. Jack nearly choked on the water he was drinking, coughing and staring at Ryan with wide eyes. Geoff was pretty sure he wasn’t drunk enough for this and took a long swing of his whisky.

            “I can, that’s perfectly fine,” Ryan said, voice light and happy. All of them expected Ryan’s voice to be gruff from not speaking. They expected a deep and demonic sounding voice that struck fear in any who heard it. Not a nearly blushing skull mask and a stupid sounding smile. “I’ll be home in about fifteen minutes,” Ryan said sweetly, edging toward the door. “Of course, rose. It’s fine. I love you.”

            The entire crew’s jaws were dropped as Ryan hung up and looked at them. “I’ll be back,” he said in a now weirdly monotone voice before ducking out of the room.

            For a good three minutes, none of them moved. “All of you heard that, right?” Jack eventually asked, closing his mouth and shaking his head.

            “What the fuck was that?!” Michael gasped, looking between Jack and Geoff. “The fucker has a wife or something?”

            “Well considering I’ve never seen him look at a woman in that sense since I met him, I’d say not.” Geoff sighed, pulling a flask out of his jacket. He definitely wasn’t drunk enough for this. “We don’t know what the fuck he does in his free time.”

            “I thought he was a bloody murderer!” Gavin squawked, frowning confused. “That’s why you brought him on.”

            Geoff shrugged and Jack sighed. “I don’t think we’ll get an answer when he comes back,” the bearded man pointed out. They were silent for another moment in agreement before turning back to their plans. They could catch Ryan up when he returned.

            Ryan didn’t come back to the penthouse for an hour. They were still planning their next heist and had done very little. As Jack had said, no answers were given when Ryan returned, but none of them expected more questions.

            None of them were really sure what to do when Ryan walked in with a baby bag over one shoulder and a four year old girl in his arms. Actually, the only thing that they could think about doing was gape at their crew mate and try to piece together how this child even existed while said child giggled and told them that they would all be eating flies if they kept their mouths open like that.

            Ryan actually laughed and sat down, his daughter in his lap. The little girl smiled cheerfully at all of them. “I’m Rosa!” she declared without the slightest amount of fear. Granted, Ryan was still wearing his mask and she had no problem with that. They could only wonder at the shit the child had seen.

            “Sorry,” Ryan said sheepishly, ruffling Rosa’s short brown hair, “her Papa had some work to do.” Rosa smiled happily up at Ryan and curled against his chest. Ryan chuckled fondly and gently rubbed her back as the little girl giggled at all of them.

            None of the crew reacted. This was the strangest thing they had seen in their entire lives, and they had lived some wild lives.

            “Okay, what the fuck?” Michael asked, yelping when a tiny plastic knife hit him in the chest.

            “Swears!” Rosa frowned at him before relaxing against Ryan again. Alright, things were just getting weirder and weirder.

            Ryan laughed and shook her head. “Ray taught her that,” he said proudly, lifting his mask up a bit to kiss his daughter's head.

            “I could have died,” Michael said dazed, looking down at the knife in his lap. Had that been an actual knife, it would have sunk into his heart.

            “Ryan?” Jack said cautiously, just catching Ryan’s smile as he replaced his mask. “Can you explain?”

            “Explain?” Ryan asked, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t see why I should.”

            “Because I could have fucking died!” Michael snapped, jumping when another knife hit him in the same place as the first. Rosa was glaring annoyed at him. “Where the he-heck are you getting those?”

            “She’s so cute!” Gavin gushed, startling everyone, including Ryan. Apparently his brain decided to just forgo the entire situation and pretend like this was normal. “My name’s Gavin,” he said cheerfully, offering Rosa his hand.

            Ryan chuckled as Rosa eyed Gavin’s hand for a moment before smiling and shaking his hand. “Hi!” she said, equally as cheerfully. “You’re from Britain!” Gavin smiled, and all of them were rather impressed at how well-spoken Rosa was. Granted, something told them that was Ryan’s doing, although they’re crew mate didn’t talk to them.

            “How long is she staying?” Geoff asked, watching Gavin make faces at the little girl, her laugh rather adorable for someone who just tried to kill Michael twice.

            “Until Ray comes to pick her up.” Ryan shrugged, watching Gavin and Rosa. “Our normal baby sitter is sick.”

            Geoff nodded, smiling as Rosa picked up on the Brit’s giant nose. Her jokes were surprisingly clever and took all of them a moment to catch. “Who’s Ray?” Jack asked, wondering how long Ryan would actually answer them.

            “Legally, my boyfriend,” Ryan said, gloved fingers instantly moving to twirl the ring they were hiding, “but really, my husband.”

            “How did you, well,” Gavin asked sheepishly, trying to hold still while Rosa tried to put his hair into some order.

            “She’s adopted,” Ryan said softly, entire body relaxed, nothing like the murderer the crew knew. “We didn’t think it necessary for her not to know.”

            “I have Papa and Daddy so I don’t care,” Rosa added cheerfully, letting go of Gavin’s hair to hug Ryan, little arms not quite making it around his neck. Ryan chuckled and hugged his daughter back tightly. The crew watched with amazement and soft smiles all around, although Michael would deny it later.

            Rosa stayed with them for about four hours. She managed to rope Michael and Gavin into playing Mario Kart with her, beating them both at every race. Michael got multiple knives thrown at him for language, still baffled at how she kept pulling them from nowhere.

            She eventually wandered her way over to Geoff, trying her hardest to look at the map he was hunched over. “Won’t you get blown up if you go there?” she asked, pointing at the military base where he had a giant red circle.

            Geoff blinked at the map, then at Rose. He smiled and pulled a chair over for her to sit on as he explained his plan. He doubted telling a little girl the plan would amount to anything, although she did have rather insightful questions.

            After pointing out that if they did exact the plan as Geoff explained, there was still the problem of the police copters that Geoff had completely forgotten about. Geoff stared at her in shock before shaking his head and blaming Ryan. Rosa laughed, wandering off again and found Jack, asking him if he would like to play a game.

            Jack suggested teaching her chess, after witnessing Michael and Gavin’s epic failure. He realized why Ryan was snickering at the suggestion when Rosa let him win twice then beat him three times after a bet to get her candy if she won the next rounds.

            They all watched amused as Ryan scooped her up in his arms, an excited squeal coming from the little girl. Ryan playing the pretend monster didn’t surprise them nearly as much as Rosa not wanting to kill the monster as much as tame him and make him kill everyone else. There was no doubt that she was Ryan’s daughter, but they could see the bits of someone else in her as well. Specifically the scary game skills and dead on aim. As well as the talkative sass, that couldn’t have come from Ryan.

            All of them, but Ryan pulled their guns when there was a knock at their door. Ryan just calmly washed his hands from where he was helping Jack make dinner before walking over to the door and opening it.

            A young man with bright brown eyes and a crooked smile was on the other side. “Papa!” Rosa squealed, running from where Michael and Gavin were trying to keep her hidden. She barreled straight into the man’s legs.

            “Hello, Rose.” Ryan smiled, pulling his mask up and kissing the man’s cheek.

            Ray smiled and picked Rosa up, kissing Ryan’s cheek back before the mask came back down. He stepped into the apartment, staying close to Ryan as he smiled sheepishly at the crew.

            “Hey,” Ray said with a small wave, “uh, sorry about leaving Rosa with all of you.”

            Geoff chuckled, putting his gun away and walking over to Ray. “It’s not a problem,” He said, offering his hand. “She’s a pistol.”

            “I’m learning to use one when I’m ten!” Rosa declare proudly as Ray and Geoff shook hands.

            “Fifteen,” Ray corrected, kissing his daughter's head and giving Ryan a pointed look. “We’ve talked about this.”

            Ryan shrugged sheepishly. “We’re staying for dinner,” he said before slipping into the kitchen again.

            Ray snorted and smiled at Geoff. “Thank you for watching her.”

            “She’s adorable!” Gavin said, appearing beside Geoff and startling the older man.

            “And a deadly shot.” Michael scowled fondly, rubbing his chest.

            Ray smiled sheepishly as Rosa giggled. “Sorry about that, she really liked learning to throw knives.”

            “So, what do you do?” Geoff asked smoothly. Anyone who taught their four year old how to throw knives and could also put up with Ryan long enough to marry him had to have some skills of his own.

            “I run a flower shop in town,” Ray said, disappointing Geoff slightly. “Can’t run a shop in this town without knowing a thing or two though,” he added, smirking at Geoff. “I know what you’re thinking and no, I’m not joining.”

            So that’s where the smartass comments come from. “Fair enough.” Geoff laughed, raising his hands in surrender.

            Ray sat on the couch with Michael and Gavin as Rosa told him every detail of her day. Sometimes Michael or Gavin would chime in and Michael got two more knives to the chest for his trouble. Ray fit in perfectly with them, equal parts asshole and good father.

            Geoff caught Ryan staring fondly at the younger man a few times. He had no doubt there was an equally as fond smile hiding under that mask. They ate dinner together for the first time in a long time, at Rosa’s insistence.

            Ray pulled Ryan’s mask off halfway through the meal, claiming that he had no one to scare here. Ryan just huffed at his husband before kissing his temple. It was still the weird for the rest of the crew, but by no means the weirdest thing to happen that day.

            Ryan spent the rest of the evening mask-less. They stayed much longer than planned because Rosa wanted to stay and play some more. Ray allowed it because it was a Saturday.

            When they did eventually leave, Ray was carrying a sleeping Rosa while the crew suggested that the little girl and her Papa come every Saturday from then forward. Ray smiled and agreed, although Ryan looked a little worried.

            That night, Rosa tucked into bed and her fathers lying in their own, Ryan pulled Ray impossibly close and nuzzled his temple. “Is that a good idea?” he asked quietly. “Having her know them?”

            “I think it’s a good idea,” Ray said, kissing Ryan’s cheek, “she’ll have plenty of Uncles to keep her safe if anything does happen.” Ryan smiled and nodded, kissing Ray softly on the lips. They fell asleep quickly, woken once by Rosa.

            “We’re not going anywhere,” Ray said softly into their daughter’s hair, “I promise.”

            Ryan nodded, holding them both close to him. Rosa sniffed and clung to both of them with as much strength as she could manage. She never dreamed of monsters, she dreamed of the world melting away and being all alone. No matter what happened, Ray, Ryan, and now the city’s most feared crew, were determined to never let that happen.


	254. It Will Rain by Bruno Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a war coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 251
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xp7_eM2GuQI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Where’s Ray?” Ryan asked, wondering into the living room, mask off and fire sparking between his fingers.

            “He’s gathering information,” Geoff said from the bar where he was watching Michael and Gavin fail at whatever game they were playing. He stopped paying attention to the screen and more on the mind reader messing with Michael. “I thought he told you.”

            “He went hours ago,” Ryan said nervously, glaring at his hands and trying to will the fire away. He had been overprotective since he got Ray back. None of them really blamed him, it was part of his nature.

            “He’s fine, Ryan,” Jack said, coming in and holding up a pile of purple dust, “he’s right here.”

            Ryan rushed over, taking the dust from Jack and cradling it close. He hated it when Ray disintegrated. He was always worried that a stray piece of his memory would float away and never come back. Or that it would rain and Ray’s parts out be weighted down and trapped apart.

            Jack and Geoff shared looks as Ryan nearly cooed at the dust in his hands. They sighed and shook their heads, choosing not to anger Ryan by commenting. Gavin watched Ryan with a frown, shifting awkwardly.

            “Ryan?” Gavin ventured, Michael shooting him a warning look. “You know that Ray’s also scared of what happened, right?” Ryan froze for a moment, narrowing his eyes at Gavin. Of course he knew that, but he had a feeling the Brit had a point so he nodded. Gavin smiled nervously, thinking his words over for a change. “Then you know he’s being really careful.”

            Ryan frowned and glanced down at the dust in his hands. He smiled gently and tried to calm down. He knew Ray hated being babied, which he had been doing a lot recently. “Yeah, I know,” he said softly.

            Gavin smiled happily and nodded. “Then just trust him to pull himself back together,” he said cheerfully, the rest of the crew hiding smiles. It was rare that Gavin decided to act intelligently.

            Ryan nodded, still holding the dust close, listening for the soft words Ray managed out every so often. He smiled when Ray slowly started piecing himself together, the pile growing steadily in size.

            Ray eventually materialized, a few pieces of dust moving to cling to his skin still. “Right,” he said, with a tired daze, “Geoff, we’ve got a problem.”

            Geoff frowned around his glass of whisky. “What’s that, buddy?” he asked, setting the glass down and willing it to be something stronger.

            Ryan gently guided Ray to sit with a worried look when the younger man wobbled on his feet. “Uh, well. I.” Ray scowled and held his head.

            “Take a deep breath,” Ryan said, rubbing Ray’s back, “you used up a lot of energy.” Ray nodded, everyone watching him worriedly. They knew he got tired after searching for information, but he never looked this distressed, fingers tugging at his hair and breath stuttered.

            “Okay, so there’s this new gang forming,” Ray said after a moment, “they’re full of people with powers.”         

            Geoff frowned, narrowing his eyes. “Is a guy named Burnie leading them?”

            Ray swallowed hard, eyes a little unfocused. “Yeah, they’re planning on attacking here.”

            All six of them tensed and shared nervous looks. Smoke poured from Ryan’s lips, his eyes glowing slightly in protective anger. Ray smiled tiredly, waving the smoke away and kissing Ryan’s cheek to calm him. Gavin’s head filled with the other’s thoughts on accident, nearly overwhelming himself with their worry. Michael was glaring at anything he set his eyes on, trying to plan a solution. Geoff summoned a couple packs of cold beer and coke on the coffee table.

            Jack followed him over to the couch with a worried frown, sitting next to Geoff and taking a beer. Ray took a coke for Ryan and himself, chuckling when the drink nearly started boiling in Ryan’s hands.

            “Alright, boys," Geoff said seriously as Michael and Gavin grabbed their own beers, "let's heist.” He smiled crookedly.

            The plan was rather simple, Ray would monitor the new gang for the next few weeks until he found out where they were going to hit first. The younger man’s arm disintegrated and went off to do just that as soon as the words left Geoff’s mouth, dust falling occasionally from his shoulder.

            Once they had the exact plans of the RT Crew’s heist, they would foil it. Get as many of the enemy killed as possible.

            “I don’t know Geoff.” Ray frowned, glancing over the names that he and Geoff provided. “There are some powerful people on their side.”

            “Nothing we can’t handle," Geoff assured Ray, smiling crookedly. “We’ve fought a much bigger threat before.”

            “Geoff, they have weapons," Ray tried to stress, eyes searching for the words that were currently half way across the city doing recon. “They, those machines. They-they’re. Fuck!” he snapped in annoyance.

            Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around Ray, whispering calming things into his hair. Ray’s dust was part of him, containing his thoughts and memories. As long as they were close enough together, Ray could remember everything every piece held, but with how far they were now, it was like memories being on the tip of his tongue, but being completely unable to remember.

            “Take your time," Ryan said softly, warming Ray slightly, “you’ll get it.”

            Ray huffed, glaring at his remaining hand as the others waited patiently. They knew by now that trying to help or talking just made it harder on Ray. “The weapons, they-fuck I don’t know the word. Uh, they prohibit powers?”

            “They restrict abilities?” Geoff asked, paling when Ray nodded. Ryan tensed, holding Ray tighter, worried for the arm he was missing. Michael moved closer to Gavin, giving him a comforting one armed hug.

            “What should we do?” Jack asked, looking nervously at Geoff.

            “We need those weapons,” Geoff said after a moment. “Ray, get the blueprints and bring them to Ryan.”

            “That’s easier said than done," Ray sighed, eyes glazing over for a moment before focusing again. “but I think I can manage it.”

            Geoff nodded, turning to Gavin. “You need to go under cover,” he said, pointing at Burnie. “He doesn’t know who you are so you need to get in there, help Ray if you can, sabotage them, the works.”

Gavin nodded, Michael scowling, but knowing better than to question Geoff. “I’ll get our weapons ready.” He sighed, rubbing Gavin’s shoulder.

Geoff nodded, looking at Jack. “We need your contacts on our side,” he said, willing a beer into his hand rather than reaching to grab one. “I’ll get mine and we’ll gather up a small army.”

            The crew nodded, Ray shuddered as his arm reconstructed itself, blueprints curled tightly in his fingers. “There," he panted, leaning back into Ryan.

            Ryan gently took the blue paper and set them aside without burning them. He pulled Ray into his lap and held him tightly. “Sleep, rose," he said softly, Ray’s eyes already fluttering closed.

            Geoff sighed worriedly, standing. “Let’s get to it,” he said, eyeing the pictures on the table. “I want those weapons made within the week," he told Ryan before summoning his phone and dialing a number.

            Ryan nodded, picking Ray up after setting the blueprints in the sleeping man’s lap. Gavin ran off to get his job started while Michael disappeared into their room. Jack pulled his phone out and disappeared into his own room as Geoff started shouting into his own phone.

            Ryan sighed and carried Ray to their room, laying him gently on their bed. He took the blueprints over to his workbench and studied them closely. He worked for two days straight, barely moving for food or going to the bathroom.

            Ray woke up after the first day, having to go do recon for another full day. He returned when Geoff asked him to make sure Ryan took care of himself. Leaving his arm behind, Ray made Ryan eat and go to the bathroom at least once a day.

            Ryan dropped the weapons on the coffee table a week later, folding his arms. “There," he huffed, letting Ray lean wearily against him, “they’re horrible.”

            Geoff scowled at the machines, looking them over. “How do they work?” he asked. Gavin was still weaseling his way into RT’s ranks and Jack was getting them supplies. Michael had emerged from his room at the sound of the weapons hitting the wood.

            “They give off this energy that put blocks in our minds," Ryan said, glaring at the things he had built himself, “they block off that part of our minds that allow us our abilities.”

            “GAVIN!” Ray suddenly shouted, falling to the ground and holding his head. All of them jumped and froze. Ryan moved first, kneeling at Ray’s side and pulling the shaking man close.

            “What happened?” Michael demanded, running over. “What the fuck happened to Gavin?!”

            Ray gasped, hand flying to his shoulder and crying in pain. Instead of constantly moving dust making his shoulder look fuzzy, his shoulder solidified into a stump. Ryan’s eyes went wide, smoke pouring into the room. He pulled Ray closer, looking at Geoff panicked.

            “Ray, what’s going on?” Geoff asked nervously, coming over to Ray. “What happened?”

            “They, they used the machines on Gavin.” Ray sniffed, tears welling in his eyes, lips curled in pain. “He was trying to warn me, they froze my. My. Fuck it, this.” He whimpered when his other hand dropped dust before reforming itself.

            A growl ripped through Ryan’s throat as he nuzzled Ray’s head gently. “We need to act, now," he snapped at Geoff.

            “Oh yeah we fucking do.” Michael snarled, eyes ablaze. “They have Gavin!”

            “We just can’t run in there!” Geoff groaned, rubbing his temples.

            “We can now,” Jack said, stepping into the room with a grave face. He had heard the important parts through the door, frozen in shock before entering, “we’ve got the support.”

            Geoff looked lost for a moment before glancing at the machines. “Is there a way to reverse their effects?” he asked Ryan who was standing slowly, Ray cradled in his arms.

            “They wear off in a couple of hours.” Ryan sighed, smoke still puffing past his lips. “We should strike then.”

            Geoff nodded and looked at Jack. “Get the troops together, we’re going in.”

 

            It was a literal war. People with and without powers were fighting each other, weapons trading sides and hitting everyone. While they blocked powers in those that had them, they unleashed powers in those who didn’t.

            Ryan was pretty sure he would never see the day when Michael’s screaming would be useful, sound waves from the man’s mouth knocked over walls. Jack had a small problem with shooting lasers from his eyes, but he adapted eventually.

            Ray was everywhere at once, an arm or leg appearing to trip someone up. A large amount of his dust rested safely in Ryan’s pocket, pressing against his side. Ryan had somehow managed to avoid being hit by the weapons, exploding people and buildings with just a thought.

            Death and destruction followed the fire he left behind as he walked. His eyes slowly burned black, lava replacing his blue irises. He hadn’t lost himself to his fire in a long time, it felt freeing, like he could finally breathe.

            People were dying all around him and he couldn’t care less. The only thing keeping him grounded was the dust in his pocket poking and prodding him into sanity. He lost track of his crew a long time ago, not caring who was on whose side. His job was to destroy as much as possible, so he did just that.

            The police weren’t involving themselves in the mess yet, there were too many powered people fighting, some who had never been powered in their lives. He mused, in the sane part of himself, that they had stumbled upon an amazing discovery in creating an equal world.

            He dodged a blast of energy sent his way and sent streams of fire from his fingers toward the person who had fired. The weapon melted in their hands and they screamed in pain at the burns they were receiving.

            Ryan laughed, a hollow, echoing laugh that made everyone around him cringe. “Rye!” Ray materialized in front of him.

            Ryan’s insanity smiled, catching Ray when he wobbled. “Hello, rose," he said, voice still distorted.

            “Rye, we need to blow up the building itself,” Ray panted, leaning heavily against Ryan. “Michael got Gavin out and Geoff’s evacuating our people.”

            “I’ll take care of it,” Ryan said, picking Ray up and glancing around for their front lines. He was too far to run Ray over to them, their enemy thinking they were retreating. “Can you get back yourself?” he asked, looking down at Ray. Ray frowned worriedly, but nodded, leaning up to kiss Ryan before dissolving in his arms.

Ryan smiled and wandered into the building, letting his fire and rage boil inside him. Pressure pushed at his skin, his veins bursting into flames and lava. Ryan smiled as he stood in the center of the building, a whisper of a voice telling him to count to ten and then let go. He laughed bitterly, counting out loud as the enemy came in. They were too late to stop him.

            His body imploded, sending fire and lava skyward. The building melted under the intense heat, anyone within a ten mile radius burned by the blast. Ray watched from the copter Jack was piloting with sunglasses on.

            His fingers itched where the dust was trying not to fall apart. Ryan had done this once before, when they were on their mission. Ray had seen it with the few specks of dust left in the area. It had happened after his dust was spread across the globe, Ryan melted the building, rebuilding himself in a few days.

            Two weeks later, at a massive scorch mark on the site of the battle, Ray reassembled himself next to the curled up, soot covered body. The others thought Ryan was dead, no matter what Ray had said.

            “Hey Rye,” Ray said softly, smiling gently at the older man, wrapping him up in a blanket and pulling him onto his back. Ryan clung to him weakly.

            “Is everyone okay, rose?” Ryan croaked, pressing his face into Ray’s shoulder.

            “All of our people are alive.” Ray sighed, walking them away from the site. “But things have changed.”

            “The weapons.” Ryan sighed, closing his eyes. “I knew they would be world changing.

            “People aren’t sure if everyone should have powers or no one should," Ray said, looking out into the city. “We’re planning on destroying their plans, no matter what they are.”

            Ryan’s laugh turned into a cough, soot dusting Ray’s shoulder. “Of course we are,” he rasped, relaxing again.

            Ray chuckled and stole a car once they were further into the city. He laid Ryan down in the back seat, driving them back to the penthouse.


	255. Same Love by Macklemore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what others think of them, Ray and Ryan were happy and that was all that mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vxDzZi44UA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray laughed as Ryan pressed a loving kiss to his temple. The older man’s arm was tight around his waist, keeping him close as they walked through the crowds of New York. They were talking in hushed tones, smiling brightly at each other. No different than some of the other couples around.

            “Fucking faggots,” a man passing them huffed, just loud enough for them to hear.

            Ray tensed and glared after the man, lips curled into a snarl. Ryan shook his head, squeezing Ray’s side and keeping him from launching himself at the man.

            “It’s not worth it, rose,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s cheek. “Come on, let’s just keep going.” Ray huffed, but nodded and leaned more into Ryan’s side. He hadn’t noticed before, but there were a thousand eyes scrutinizing them. Judgement mixed with disgust. He scowled and wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist. He was going to make this as uncomfortable for them as possible. Ryan chuckled and smiled at Ray, already knowing what he was thinking. “Ignore them,” he said, squeezing Ray lightly, “it’s not worth it.”

            “But what’s the fun in that?” Ray asked with a mischievous smile. “I want to rub it in their faces that we’re happy.” Ryan laughed and paused their walk to peck Ray on the lips. Some women scoffed at them, moving around them to get ahead. Ray smiled as they parted and started to walk again.

            They were heading to a restaurant someone at some point recommended. They were just exploring the city, Ryan would pull out his phone every so often and find something for them to do. Ray had thought it was the funniest thing in the world when they went to the Lego store. Ryan was just a giant child, looking at all the kits and models already built.

            Ray watched the store fronts, looking for the restaurant. He jumped when something hard and heavy hit him hard in the back. He folded in pain, hands flying up to rub his back as the rock clattered against the ground.

            “Ray? Are you alright?” Ryan asked in a panic, gently placing his hands over Ray’s and grabbing his shoulder.

            Ray coughed once, air caught in his throat as pain rattled up and down his spine, he pressed against his vertebra, leaving a tingling feeling behind. “Y-yeah. I’m good,” he huffed, glancing around behind them.

            He just managed to see the kid throwing the stones, just as he threw another, aimed right at Ryan’s face. The older man had followed Ray’s gaze, catching the rock about to hit him in the chin. Ray jumped and winced at the action, cursing under his breath.

            Ryan scowled at the kid as he yelped and ran off. He dropped the rock and turned back to Ray. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked worriedly.

            “Yeah, I’m good.” Ray smiled reassuringly, forcing himself to stand upright again. His spine protested, tingling and aching. Ryan frowned and nodded. He kept Ray in front of him, a hand on his hip in case he needed the support. Ray’s breath came out in puffs as his lungs adjusted to the pain. He yelped when Ryan suddenly pulled him to his chest, his back burning as something wet and sweet smelling splashed against them.

            A growl rumbled in Ryan’s chest and he shot a glare at a pair of laughing teenagers. There was a third one, but they were looking at Ray and Ryan with a horror.

            “What is this shit?” Ray rasped, voice cracking slightly when a wave of pain shot up his back.

            Ryan scowled at the yellowish liquid on his shirt and skin. “Ah, nasty.” He huffed, glaring at the two kids. The tallest of them was holding a nearly empty Gatorade in one hand.

            “At least it’s not actually pee,” Ray offered, pulling Ryan along. “Remember that one time that guy actually tried to piss on you?”

            Ryan snorted, shaking the energy drink off of his hand. “He was also an escapee from the mental hospital and thought you were a princess and I was a dragon.”

            “I’m pretty sure he was fucking with us.” Ray laughed, snitching some napkins from a food van. “But it was still funny.”

            “You weren’t the one being peed on.” Ryan snorted, smiling at Ray and taking some of the napkins. As he tried to dry his shirt some, Ray spit into another, wiping the sticky drink from his arm. “That’s gross.”

            “We’re literally talking about someone peeing on you and you think me using spit to wash your arm off is gross?” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “You’ll live.”

            Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s cheek with a fond smile. “Um! Wait!” They stopped and turned to look at the owner of the voice.

            The third teenager, the shortest and the one who looked horrified stood behind them, a towel in their hands and a guilty look on their face. “I’m sorry for what they did,” they said, holding the towel out.

            Ryan smiled and took the towel. “It’s alright. We’ve been through worse.”

            “There was that one time a guy decided to throw dog shit at us.” Ray nodded, throwing the soaked napkins away. “Or that woman who tried to run me over with her stroller.”

            “She was a bitch.” Ryan nodded, patting his shirt and finishing drying his arm. “What about that one group that threw paint at us. It was rainbow paint too, during a pride parade.”

            Ray laughed and nodded. “Oh yeah, everyone thought they were part of it and that pissed them off more.” He snorted.

            “All of that stuff really happened?” the teenager asked, eyes wide and scared. “Why try so hard if people are just going to do this stuff?”

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each and smiled. “Because we don’t care.” Ray shrugged, taking the towel from Ryan to dry the back of his shirt.          

            “So what if they don’t like us being together?” Ryan said, shaking his head. “We’re happy, so why should we let them ruin that for us?”

            The kid’s eyes were practically glowing with amazement. “That’s kind of awesome,” they said, shifting from side to side, tugging on the edge of their shirt. “I’m scared of what’ll happen.”

            “It’s easier when you have someone,” Ryan admitted, glancing at Ray and smiling, “but that shouldn’t stop you from being comfortable with yourself.”

            Ray nodded, holding the towel out. “Nothing is going to change if we don’t do something. Love is the same no matter who you fall for,” he said, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

            “How’s your back?” Ryan asked, rubbing his back lightly. He kissed his cheek back, smiling happily.

            “Better.” Ray smiled, looking back at the kid as they took the towel back.

            “Thank you,” they said softly, smiling at the towel in their hands. They pulled at the strings. “How did you decide?”

            “You don’t decide.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “It’s just part of who you are.”

            “There’s other sexualities too, and genders so it’s not really simple either.” Ray shrugged, hesitating when he saw the blank, but intrigued look on the kid’s face.

            Ryan shared Ray’s look and laughed. “Alright, how about we go to central park and I’ll get us something from a food cart and we’ll explain?” he asked, looking at the kid.

            “Can we?” the teenager asked, tugging a strand free and letting it drop to the ground. “That sounds nice. Er, unless you’re going to kidnap me.”

            Ray snorted and laughed. “Do I look like I could kidnap anyone?” he asked, raising his skinny arms. “And Rye’s a giant teddy bear. Couldn’t even kill a spider.”

            “They’re gross!” Ryan pouted at Ray, smiling at the laugh he got from both his boyfriend and the kid. “Alright, come on,” he said, heading toward the park.

            The kid walked between them, asking a million questions as they approached the park. They ate the subs Ryan got them and they explained every shade of gay. Sometimes they would get disgusted looks, but eventually the kid stopped shying away.


	256. Little Thins by One Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray never really liked how he looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wBzR7zhA0g
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray never really liked how he looked, or himself really. Before, he would just ignore mirrors, or move too fast to even catch the glimpse of his reflection. He didn’t bother with working out or scales. He didn’t dwell on the things he said and did. Then he started dating Ryan.

            He wasn’t about to blame the older man for how he felt. He hadn’t done anything at all, actually. Just the small thoughts in Ray’s mind grew bigger and bigger until they made him cry himself to sleep the nights Ryan wasn’t there beside him.

            He was _too_ skinny. His eyes were an ugly mud color and his glasses were too awkward. His teeth weren’t straight or white and his skin had strange patches. His back was curved and he stood and sat with a hunch. He liked his hoodies and baggy pants, but they did nothing to make him look good.

            He was sarcastic and too sassy for his own good. Sometimes his voice cracked and his laugh was obnoxious. He was _too_ chill, too calm. He came off like he didn’t care and he made crude jokes to protect himself. He was a lazy fuck who just sat in front of a TV and overdid himself at games and ate shitty food.

            What the absolute fuck did Ryan see in him? He suddenly became sick with himself, focusing on his reflection and scowling at everything imperfect. He ate more, but never gained any weight. He went to the gym and nearly killed himself trying to overdo it.

            Ryan seemed to know that something was wrong, giving Ray worried looks every time he mentioned changing his diet or working out more. Ray ignored the x-box for as long as he could, so far the longest he had managed was three days.

            “Ray?” Ryan called, coming home with bags of food in his arms. They had recently started living together. Ryan had noticed the changes before, but he was becoming more worried about them now.

            “Yeah?” Ray asked as he walked into the kitchen, sweating a ridiculous amount. The air-conditioning had broken and Ray had forced himself to do fifty push-ups anyway. He was dizzy, eyes unfocused and glassy.

            “Ray? What happened?” Ryan asked, quickly setting the bags down and rushing to Ray’s side. “You look like you’re about to vomit.”

            Ray shook his head, a dull thumping pain telling him he was about to regret that action. “I’m fin-“ He rushed to the sink, retching into the metal.

            Ryan’s hand rubbed soothing circles on Ray’s back, pulling him from the sink and into their room. He made Ray lay down, rushing back into the kitchen and coming back with cold water bottles. He sat beside Ray, one water bottle cooling his neck to the point where it was almost stinging. The other was in the older man’s hands. He made Ray sip the water every few minutes. Once the first bottle was empty, Ray felt significantly better. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool plastic on his neck. Ryan’s fingers slipped through his hair.

            “Rose,” Ryan said softly, kissing Ray’s forehead, “what’s going on? You’ve been acting weird.”

            Ray frowned and opened his eyes again. Ryan was watching him with worried oceans. His fingers were hesitant in his hair, the gears in his mind cranking out the worst case scenarios. Ray reached up and took Ryan’s hand, tangling their fingers. “What do you see in me?” he asked, voice tiny and quiet. He didn’t really want to know, but he figured now was a good time to ask.

            Ryan frowned and moved closer, squeezing Ray’s hand. “You’re funny and adorable,” the older man said, smiling fondly. “I love talking to you, I never know what you’re going to say next and I love that.” Ray watched Ryan’s eyes as they glazed over with thought. His smile was gently and giddy. “You’re laugh is infectious. I love when you close your eyes and put your face in your hands when you do. I love the blank look you give Gavin when he’s being a moron because it’s just so perfect.”

            Ray’s eyes widened involuntarily, but Ryan just kept going. He wasn’t even seeing Ray anymore, he was just saying everything he had ever thought. “I love how much shorter you are than me, you make a good headrest.” Ray laughed despite himself. “You’re hands are really thin and pretty, I like how they feel in mine.” He squeezed Ray’s hand to prove his point. “I love that you’re so calm, it makes everything a little easier to deal with. Sometimes your jokes are crude, but you always apologize when you know you were an ass.”

            Ryan’s eyes focused again and he smiled brightly at Ray. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Sure, you should probably eat better and go to the gym, but it’s not killing you to not do that. Oh! And you’re eyes, I get lost in them too easily, it’s a problem.”

            “Asshole.” Ray laughed, trying not cry and failing horrible.

            Ryan smiled and gently wiped his tears away as they rolled down his cheek. “Your skin is soft and I love that you’re ticklish.” He kissed Ray’s cheek when the younger man pouted at him. “Trying to beat you at games is a lovely challenge and I loved watching your concentration and joy when you play.” Ray closed his eyes to try and stop crying, Ryan’s fingers started moving in his hair again. “Your hair is soft and fun to play with.” Ryan smiled, lying next to Ray and pulling him close. “There’s a million more things, but that’s a good start.”

            “Rye.” Ray laughed a sob, hiding his face in Ryan’s chest. “Thank you.”

            Ryan kissed his head and drew shapes into his back. “Will you stop all of this nonsense with dieting and exercising? You’re hurting yourself.”     

            Ray nodded, sniffing and trying to will his tears away. “I want to feel better,” he admitted after a moment. “Since you know so much, will you help?” he whispered, looking up at Ryan.

            “I’ve been waiting for you to ask.” Ryan chuckled, pecking Ray on the lips. “But first, you need rest and you need to drink more.” Ray nodded, letting Ryan pull away. “I love you, rose,” the older man said, taking the second bottle and letting Ray sip at it.

            “I love you too.” Ray smiled, thinking for a moment, the bottle at his lips, the cool water lapping at his skin. “Give me a few hours to say it back.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray confused before he smiled knowingly. “You don’t have to do that.”

            “I want to.” Ray smiled, closing his eyes and sipping the water again. “I’m just really out of it right now.”

            Ryan smiled and didn’t argue. He sat beside Ray until the bottle was empty and the younger man was sleeping. He left another water bottle on the nightstand before going to make diner. He started to plan a wonderful date night to just spoil Ray rotten. He needed it.


	257. First Punch by Pierce the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was how they met, on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapters 81 and 187
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twp8XL0xzr0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            They had met on accident. They had wandered into the same town, the same goal in mind. They were nearly standing side by side when the monster burst through the wall and killed a few people.

            Ray had pulled out his guns, firing at the monster as Ryan stuffed his hands into his gauntlets and ran for the monster. Using black powder blasts to launch himself forward, his daggered fingers dug into the monster's skull and pinned it to the ground.

            Ray had run forward, flipping his guns to knives, sinking their blades into the soft stomach. They stared blankly at each other as the monster disintegrated into dust. Had they just worked together without a single word needing to be spoken? They shook the experience off, caught up in the swarm of people thanking them. Both, neither one for crowds, slipped away and didn’t think they would see each other ever again.

            The second time they met was also on accident. It was a different city, a different set of monsters. Monkey-like beasts were terrorizing the people at night.

            They were stalking the monsters as the sun settled on opposite ends of the city. As the fight progressed, Ryan heard Ray’s guns and Ray heard Ryan’s explosions, and they met in the center of the city, subconsciously watching each other’s backs.

            Panting and exhausted as the sun rose, they looked at each other in shocked confusion. “You’re the one from the last city,” Ryan panted, narrowing his eyes at Ray.

            “You’re the flashy bastard with the gauntlets.” Ray smiled crookedly, slipping his guns into their holsters under his torn jacket. He offered Ryan his hand. “I’m Ray.”

            Ryan took Ray’s hand, keeping his gauntlets on. “Ryan,” he huffed, lips twitching a smile.

            As before, they slipped away, wondering if they would ever meet again. The third time was on purpose.

            Ray heard that Ryan was in a nearby city, struggling with a monster problem there. He decided he might as well, unable to rid his mind of thoughts of the older man. He arrived just in time. Ryan flew past him, landing hard against the city wall. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious and badly wounded. Ray ran over to him and studied his wounds with a worried frown. He pulled his guns free as the monster raced toward them, roaring at the sky.

            The monster’s head was dripping black ooze, missing chunks of its eyes and mouth. Ray shot at the deformities, running away from Ryan’s and leading the monster away. Far enough away, Ray ran right for the monster, sliding at the last second to dodge a paw and slice the monster’s stomach open.

            The stomach wasn’t as soft as other monsters’. Ray was nearly crushed under the monster’s hind legs. It roared angrily at him, sluggishly swiping its claws at him. Ray stayed just out of reach, firing randomly into different parts of its body.

            He eventually had to climb a building to rest and reassess the fight. He grew tired of the monster, jumping from the building, knives pointed down. They sunk easily between the beast's shoulder blades.

            Ray fell to the ground as the monster turned to ooze. Ray cursed his luck, his gray suit forever stained black. He pulled himself out of the mess as the cities people poked their heads out of their homes.

            He pushed past them as they celebrated his victory. When he reached where Ryan had been, the older man was gone. No one knew where he went and Ray was rather put out. He was going to offer his services to the older man.

            The fourth time was also on purpose. Ryan had gone to his home to recover. He had been injured badly from the fight. He had stayed long enough to see Ray defeat the monster. He promised himself, and silently to Ray, that he would seek out the younger man when he was better.

            When he eventually left his home, he followed Ray’s trail to a faraway city. When he entered, a monster was already rampaging the city. As he ran to help, gauntlets on his hands, the younger man he was looking for was thrown right at him.

            Just barely managing to keep his feet, Ryan caught Ray. The younger man was covered in bad claw marks that were oozing black poison. Ryan gently laid him on the ground, away from the rampaging monster.

            “I’m immune,” Ray hissed at Ryan as the older man started to clean his wounds, “get rid of that thing.”

            Ryan frowned, but nodded and left a vial of antivenin in Ray’s hand. He ran at the creature, launching himself at the beast's head. He was swatted to the side before he could even come close, but he managed to catch himself, landing feet first on the wall. He rocketed off the wall, slamming into the side of the monster, digging the knives on his fingertips into the monster’s flesh. He held on for dear life as the monster tried to shake him, rolling on the ground a few times.

            Ryan grit his death and slowly climbed up the beast’s side, finding its soft spot just above its tail. He panted hard as the monster disintegrated. Ray was watching him, leaning against a building. His wounds were no longer black, but they were bleeding badly.

            Ryan smiled and rushed to Ray’s side before the city’s people could swarm him. He picked the younger man up, despite his laughed protests, and carried him to the nearest doctor.

            Ray was patched up and lying on the bed in the hotel Ryan got them. The city was paying them both a handsome reward.

            “We have to stop meeting like this.” Ray laughed weakly, just woken up from the haze the pain medication had put him in.

            “I was thinking that we wouldn’t have to meet again at all.” Ryan smiled when Ray gave him a panicked look. “We work so well together, I think we should just stick together from now on.”

            Ray snorted, then laughed. He struggled to stop, wincing at the pain in his stomach. “Asshole,” he gasped out, smiling at Ryan, “that works for me. I was hoping we could do that.” Ryan nodded and smiled. They left the city together, heading onto the next one for a new job, another beast to kill.

            They fell in love on accident. After a million jobs, a billion monsters defeated and dead, something clicked happily in place. They were always close, easy friends. It was inevitable that every injury arose an angry rage in each of them. They cared about each other, but falling in love was completely an accident.

            It climaxed with the first real fight they ever had. Ryan was too careless with his life, too willing to throw himself in front of Ray. Ryan just wanted Ray to be safe, and Ray wanted the same of Ryan.

            “I’m not worth protecting!” Ray snarled, glaring at Ryan. He was standing on one end of the inn’s room, two beds between them. “I can take care of myself!”

            Ryan gaped at him, eyes wide and angry. “Not worth- are you listening to yourself?!” he spat, clenching his fists. “I know you can take care of yourself, but I’m tired of seeing you hurt! I’m tired of watching you nearly die! You’re worth more than anything!” Ray’s mouth fell open to argue, but his lungs clenched and no words escaped. He had an argument, he had something to yell, probably something he’d regret, but Ryan’s words sunk in and made him freeze. Ryan’s entire body moved with his breathing, eyes wild, tired, and angry. “I never want to see you nearly bleeding out! I’m tired of seeing you take the poison just because you’re immune! It’s like you don’t even care if you die!”

            “I don’t want to lose you!” Ray suddenly shouted, stopping Ryan’s thoughts entirely. “I don’t want to see you die because of me!”

            Ryan’s angry died, replaced with a sinking regret and guilt he couldn’t shake. “Ray,” he said in a normal tone, voice nearly cracking at the sudden change.

            “No! I refuse to see you die because of me!” Ray snapped, still filled with rage, “I take what damage I can so you don’t have to! You’re better at this than me. You’re stronger than me. No one wants to deal with me, just with you. If one of us has to die then I’d rather it be me!” He was crying, unsure if they were tears of anger or pain.

            Ryan looked completely lost, jaw hanging open crookedly. His eyes were blank, trying to understand Ray’s words and tears. “Ray, god no,” he gasped out, rushing around the bed barrier and wrapping the younger man up in his arms.

            “Let go!” Ray sobbed, pushing weakly against Ryan.

            “No, calm down,” Ryan soothed, rubbing his back. “I don’t want either of us to die. I don’t want to lose you either,” he said softly, his injured ribs aching something awful, “I love you too much.” Ray froze then melted into Ryan’s arms. He cried into his shoulder and clung to his shirt. “I don’t know where you heard that I was better than you,” Ryan said, soft smile on his face, “but that’s completely untrue.”

            Ray’s laugh was wet and sad, he didn’t let go of Ryan. He slowly calmed down, but refused to let go. “I love you too,” he said softly into Ryan’s shoulder. The older man almost missed it because it was so muffled. Ryan sighed in relief, holding Ray tighter. He was just beginning to wonder if he was going to have to pretend he hadn’t said his feelings at all.

            They were awkward after that. Kisses and sharing beds were on purpose, but awkward. Neither was very good at being in love until they realized that it didn’t have to change anything at all. They just obeyed the desires calling for them to kiss and hold the other.

            They cared more about their lives and what living meant to each other. They stopped throwing their lives on the line and chose to create plans and actions. They were the best in the business, which is why they were asked to join a league.

            Not just any league. Rooster Teeth was a famous group, world renown for their famous members and powerful influence. They had members that had slayed entire herds of the most fearsome monsters by themselves.

            They hadn’t realized that they were on that level. When Geoff, one of the founding members of the league and one of the best beast tamers in the world, came to them and asked them to join, they jumped at the chance.

            Someplace to finally call home, constant supplies and no need to worry about where to stay. The league had inns and allies all over the world, giving them a free stay and constant pay. Their only request was that they could only work together. Geoff happily agreed to their terms, leading them back to the place that would become home to them. They had no idea what was in store for them, but they would soon find out.


	258. Hungry like the Wolf by Duran Duran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had been secluded for hundreds of years. Nothing was like he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxW0n5Fe5CY
> 
> Thank you for reading

            Ryan was not the luckiest man alive. He had spent centuries avoiding humans, living in a secluded wood, eating the deer and other animals that made the mistake of coming too close. His luck ran out when Geoff managed to find him.

            “You’re seriously staying out here?” Geoff rolled his eyes, folding his arms and shaking his head. “You’re missing the best shit of the century!”

            Ryan growled low in his throat, glaring at his friend. “I’m not going back to wanting to devour every human I come across.”

            “We’ve got that covered.” Geoff waved absentmindedly. “You’ll like the world now. I’ve got a nice pack going and I think you’d fit in.”

            Ryan huffed glancing at his hands. His stomach growled, making his claws to grow a bit longer. He didn’t eat much. Deer was hardly satisfying. “How do you manage it?” Ryan asked, resisting the urge to use his foot to scratch behind his ear.

            “Remember our old pack leader, Burnie?” Geoff asked, smiling. He pulled the backpack from his shoulder and started digging through it. “He came up with a company that makes synthetic food for wolves. My pack works for him, we keep wolves safe and shit.”

            “Synthetic food?” Ryan frowned, the words strange in his mouth. As far as he was concerned, it was still 1640. “What is it?”

            “Fuck if I know.” Geoff smiled, holding out a package of meat to Ryan. It looked like a normal stake, bloody and fresh.

            Ryan’s mouth watered and it took all of his willpower not to rip straight through the package. “It’s safe?” he asked, not looking up from the meat.

            “Completely.” Geoff smiled, taking a step back. “Go for it.”

            Ryan didn’t need to be told twice. He ripped apart the package, the scent of something unmistakably human hit his nose and he nearly whined. He devoured the meat as fast as he could. The texture was slightly off, not enough for him to stop eating, but enough for there to be a difference.

            Once the meat was gone, Ryan’s claws retracted and the tail he had been sporting for years finally disappeared. He felt better than he had in centuries. “Shit,” he panted, smiling through the blood on his face.

            Geoff snorted and held a silk napkin out to Ryan. “So, want to join us?” he asked as Ryan cleaned his face and hands.

            “I suppose, as long as we have that meat,” he said, nodding to the shredded packet. “I’m a bit behind the times though.”

            “I have a solution to that.” Geoff chuckled, waving for Ryan to sit on the couch he barely used. “There’s a lot you’ve missed buddy.”

            Geoff went over the important parts of the past three hundred and seventy five years. Ryan was surprised to learn about all of the changes that had happened in the world. He and Geoff had been part of Burnie’s pack in the fourteen hundreds, splitting up after human’s tried to murder them all in 1640. Nothing was the same apparently.

            “You’ll like my boys,” Geoff said as he led Ryan to a car. He instantly didn’t trust the metal monstrosity, but Geoff had brought him a book to help him better understand it. “I think you’ll really like Ray.”

            Ryan frowned and narrowed his eyes at his pack leader. “What do you mean?” he asked.

            “Ray’s the only one without a mate,” Geoff explained, shaking his head, “and he’s a good kid, I thought you’d like him the instant I met him.”

            Ryan growled and shook his head. “No, not after the last time.”

            “Last time was with a human,” Geoff pointed out, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder reassuringly. “Ray’s a purebred. A wolf through and through.”

            Ryan snorted and slid into the passenger seat. “I don’t care,” he growled. He had run away from Geoff and Jack when he had accidentally killed the women he had been willing to marry. He couldn’t stand himself, he was afraid of what he could do.

            Geoff sighed and started to drive. “At least give him a chance? Or just keep him safe? He’s a purebred and that’s rare. He doesn’t like the attention.”

            “Is that why you’re bringing me back?” Ryan asked, not at all offended. With how much things have changed, he knew it was time to get back to humanity.

            “Not the only reason.” Geoff snarled, giving Ryan a disappointed look. “We missed you asshole.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, pulling at the t-shirt Geoff had given him. Clothes were strange now. “I’ll do what I can,” he decided. Geoff smiled and nodded. They drove on in silence, Ryan pulled out the books Geoff had brought him and filled his time reading them.

            By the time they arrived at the penthouse Geoff and his pack was staying in, he was well versed in some of the new technology. His social and cultural skills could use work, but Geoff figured he would leave that to the lads.

            Ryan wasn’t shy when they entered the apartment, but he was nervous. The first one to greet them was Jack. The woman looked lovely as always, eyes bright and excited to see Ryan. She pecked Geoff on the cheek before hugging Ryan tightly.

            “It’s been ages!” Jack laughed, nearly picking Ryan up. “Where have you been, you asshole?”

            “The woods.” Ryan chuckled, hugging the women back tightly. She was the only wolf able to deal with Geoff long enough to be mates with him. “I missed you too.”

            Jack laughed and pulled away. “The boys will love you,” she said cheerfully. “Gavin and Michael are mates, you’ll probably butt heads with Michael for a while. You won’t have any problems with Ray though.”

            Ryan frowned and shot Geoff a glare. “I was hoping that I wouldn’t butt heads with anyone,” he said.

            Geoff shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “Michael’s just a dick. Don’t take it personally,” he said before growling loudly into the apartment, “lads!”

            A head of messy hair peeked into the room, a crooked, excited smile on his face. “Geoff!” The young wolf yipped, nearly tackling the mustached wolf to the ground. “You’re home!”

            Geoff laughed and hugged the wolf tightly, letting him press his nose into his jaw. “Hey Gavin, where’s Michael and Ray?”

            “They’re coming,” Gavin said happily, pulling back. His eyes went to Ryan and he came uncomfortably close to him. “You’re Ryan, right?”

            Ryan took a step back, disliking scenting with anyone he didn’t particularly know. “I am, so you’re Gavin?” He asked, taking another step away when Gavin moved closer again.

            “Yep! Geoff and Jack talked about you a lot,” Gavin said, trying to catch Ryan’s scent. “We’re excited to meet you!”

            “Gavin!” A new voice snapped. The Brit yipped and smiled sheepishly at Ryan, running over to a shorter wolf with angry eyes. “Who the fuck are you?”

            “Michael, this is Ryan,” Geoff said slowly with a warning tone. “You know how Gavin is.”

            Michael narrowed his eyes at Ryan, grumbling at Geoff’s words. Gavin nuzzled his rather large nose against his mate’s temple and purred loudly. “Nice to meet you and shit,” he huffed.

            Ryan nodded, eyes falling to the young wolf behind Michael. Curious brown eyes were studying him closely. Ryan could almost feel his tail wagging, glad that it wasn’t out. The young wolf was handsome, adorable in the oversized hoodie he was wearing.

            “And that’s Ray,” Geoff said with a smirk, noting Ryan’s reaction. Jack laughed behind her hand, smacking Geoff’s shoulder.

            Ryan nodded, smiling at the youngest wolf. “Nice to meet you three,” he said, shifting his eyes to look between Ray and the mates.

            “Welcome home!” Gavin yipped happily, grabbing Ray’s arm and pulling him over to Ryan.

            “Vav!” Ray scowled, smiling nervously at Ryan. He seemed more afraid than anything, his tail would be between his legs if it was out. Ryan wondered how many wolves had hurt him.

            “What?” Gavin asked with a mischievous smile. He pushed Ray over to Ryan, the older wolf catching the other when he nearly fell over. “You two _do_ look good together. Geoff was right!”

            Ray blushed and Ryan chuckled. He steadied Ray on his feet before taking a step back. “It’s nice to meet you Ray.”

            Ray looked at Ryan curiously before smiling. “Nice to meet you too,” he said, pulling at the bottom of his hoodie.

            Ryan smiled and was instantly pulled into the living room where Gavin spoke a mile a minute. He told Ryan all about modern times, Michael, Jack, and Geoff occasionally adding in. Ray stayed quiet, although he saved Ryan from embarrassing conversations a few times.

            Eventually Michael had to carry a sleeping Gavin to their room while Jack dealt with a drunk Geoff. Ryan shook his head, some things never change.

            That left Ray and Ryan in a comfortably quiet room. Ray fidgeted for a moment before standing, then sitting again. “Are you tired? I can show you where your room is,” the young wolf said nervously.

            “I don’t sleep a lot,” Ryan admitted, eyeing the strange boxes under what he assumed was the TV.

            Ray smiled, following Ryan’s gaze. “I’ll show you,” he said, standing and handing Ryan a strangely shaped piece of plastic. “I don’t sleep either,” he added before Ryan could say anything. Ryan nodded, listening to Ray’s instructions as he turned the boxes on. Video games were the best thing to ever exist. Screw everything else in this new era. If Ryan had video games for the rest of his life he’d be happy.

            Ray was terrifyingly good at games. Ryan learned that rather quickly, but he wasn’t half bad himself. Once he understood what he was doing, he was impressive at anything they played. Even Ray had to admit that.

            They talked as they played. Geoff was right, Ryan did like Ray. He was funny in a way that made sense and very intelligent. He already felt the need in his bones to keep the young wolf safe.

            They played until the sun rose. Ray laughed awkwardly when Jack came from her and Geoff’s room, rolling her eyes at them. Ray showed Ryan his room before disappearing into his own. Ryan smiled to himself, curling up on the bed and getting the first good rest in centuries.

            When he woke up, everyone was in the kitchen with their own packet of meat. Geoff handed Ryan his own packet before digging into his second. Ryan thought there would be some change in how wolves ate, but all of them devoured the meat with the same fever Ryan had with his first.

            Much neater than his first go at the synthetic meat, Ryan went through six packets before he was finally satisfied. Ray was the only one to stay with him as he ate. “Geoff said you didn’t look that great when he found you.”

            “Deer isn’t satisfying.” Ryan shrugged, washing his blood stained arms in the sink.

            “Why were you out there?” Ray asked quietly, eyes on Ryan’s back.

            Ryan froze over the sink then sighed. There was no harm in admitting it now. At least, to Ray anyway. He told the younger wolf everything, his pains and loss. Ray listened, offering Ryan a sympathetic smile. Once the older wolf was finished, Ray stood and hugged him tightly.

            Ryan was shocked for a moment, hesitantly wrapping his arms round the younger wolf. He was taken with the smell of roses and moist Earth. It was a wonderful scent, something distinctly Ray.

            They became rather close and Geoff bragged about knowing that it would happen. They spent late nights playing and talking, Ryan often had to carry Ray back to his room. On the missions Burnie sent them on to protect or detain other wolves, Ryan always had Ray’s back, protecting him and caring for him if he did get hurt.

            All of them knew what was happening and knew they would became mates eventually, although they were a bit oblivious to it. Until Burnie’s business partner, Joel, came around. He was always kind, but he was also constantly flirting with Ray. The younger wolf was the kind to attach himself to a certain type of person, which Geoff had noted was the type of person Ryan was. That didn’t stop Joel from trying.

            “So, Ray,” Joel said, smiling at the young wolf, “would you like to go to dinner sometime?”

            Ray smiled awkwardly, trying to stay as far from Joel as possible. Sometimes personal space wasn’t in existence with their kind. “No, sorry Joel,” he said, pressing himself tight against Ryan’s side.

            It took all of Ryan’s willpower to not wrap his arm around Ray and growl at Joel. It wasn’t his place, no matter how much he wanted it to be. The thought struck him odd as Geoff pulled Joel back into business talk and Ray relaxed next to him. He hadn’t felt that protective since the last time he was in love. He had never mated before, but if it was with Ray he wouldn’t mind.

            He glanced at Ray and caught himself just before he went to nuzzle the younger man’s jaw to comfort him. That would be weird, right? Well, he had done it before, but was that weird? He didn’t actually know.

            He stopped caring when Joel leaned closer to Ray again and the young wolf tensed. He pressed his nose against Ray’s jaw, giving Joel a warning look. Joel narrowed his eyes, watching Ray smile adorably at Ryan, nuzzling his jaw back. They weren’t mates, they didn’t smell nearly enough like each other. Perhaps they were courting. That put a rather large hole in Joel’s plan.

            “Ray,” Joel asked again, “I would like to court you.”

            Ray froze and looked at Joel with wide eyes. The rest of the pack watched Ryan with interest, wondering what he would do.

            Ryan chose to stop thinking and do something. Especially since Ray smelled nervous and uncomfortable. “We’re already courting,” he said, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist, he struggling not to growl. “Sorry.”

            Ray blushed brightly, smiling mainly to himself. He nodded sheepishly. “We are, sorry Joel.”

            Joel sighed and nodded. He gave Ryan a stern look. “Don’t hurt him,” he growled.

            Ryan scowled, growling back. “I’ll do what I can,” he said, smiling down at Ray. When the younger wolf smiled back, he wasn’t sure if he was lying anymore.

            Joel eventually left and Ray pulled Ryan into his room the instant the front door closed. Before Ryan could even get a word out, Ray was kissing him, clinging to his shirt and purring lightly. His tail smacked the wall beside him, ears pulled back.

            Ryan’s own ears and tail appeared, as he kissed back, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray’s waist. “So we’re courting now?” Ray asked when they parted, smiling crookedly.

            “Only if you want to.” Ryan purred, scenting Ray’s jaw and neck.

            “Fucking finally.” Ray laughed, shuddering when Ryan kissed his neck.

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray again. He picked the younger wolf up and fell onto the bed, keeping Ray as close as possible. They spent the day cuddling and kissing. None of their pack was shocked when they found Ray curled up in Ryan’s lap the next day.


	259. Flesh by Simon Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are angry and Vampire's are hiding. Nothing new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan gently nosed Ray’s neck, smirking when his partner shuddered under him. “Rye,” Ray panted, jerking his hips up and moaning when his half hard member pressed into Ryan’s legs. Ryan chuckled darkly, kissing at the pulsing vein on Ray’s neck. The younger immortal whined and tugged gently at Ryan’s blond hair.

            Wasting no more time, Ryan sunk his fangs into his partner’s neck. Ray moaned, clinging tightly to Ryan’s shoulders and jerking his hips again. Ryan held Ray’s hips down, smiling when the younger immortal whined.

            He pulled away, happily filled with Ray’s blood. The younger vampire was dazed, eyes glazed over for a moment before his own fangs came out and he sunk his teeth into Ryan’s neck. The older immortal held back a moan, grinding their hips together.

            Ray moaned into his neck, some blood dribbling past his lips. Ryan chuckled, feeling tired as life flowed out of him. He was just starting to see spots when Ray pulled away, panting hard, chin, lips, and neck covered in blood.

            Ryan took a moment to come back to reality before happily cleaning Ray up with his lips and tongue. Ray shuddered against him, grinding their hips together. Ryan moaned, slipping his hands up Ray’s shirt.

            Ryan smirked, kissing the small scabs on Ray’s neck where his fangs had been as the younger immortal’s back arched. He loved how Ray squirmed against his fingers. He was panting hard, skin flush, and hickies grouped in random spots. His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, his hips pressing down.

            Ryan breath was harsh as he pressed into Ray. The younger immortal was gasping and whining, trying to get comfortable around the intrusion. Ryan nuzzled his jaw, rubbing his sides and trying to hold back snapping his hips forward.

            Ray laughed breathlessly, pushing weakly against Ryan’s chest. “You’re heavy!” he said, giving up on pushing Ryan off. He pressed his face into the older immortal’s neck. “Get off.”

            “Well you’re comfy.” Ryan smiled, slipping himself free before dropping back onto Ray. Ray laughed a bit louder, rolling them so he was on top of Ryan instead. He snuggled into his chest and sighed content.

            Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Ray’s waist. “How are you feeling?” He sighed happily, rubbing Ray’s back.

            “Fucking fantastic.” Ray laughed, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s jaw. “It’s been a while.”

            “Too long.” Ryan sighed, frowning slightly and held Ray tighter.

            Ray sat up and smiled reassuringly at Ryan. “It’s alright, Rye,” he soothed, nuzzling Ryan’s cheek. “Relax.” Ryan smiled and kissed Ray sweetly.

            It didn’t take long for Ray to fall asleep curled against Ryan. The old vampire stayed awake, holding his life partner tightly. There was a sudden increase in vampire hunters within the last few decades. They weren’t safe anywhere.

            It used to be that vampires could wander around among humans without problem. They looked like any other human, but hunters discovered that a certain chemical that is harmless to humans, but sticks to a vampire’s skin and makes them sick.

            People started using the chemical to flush out vampires and kill them. There had been a lot of legal and social changes. Human’s generally refused to deal with vampires, although there hadn’t been any fighting between humans and vampires in thousands of years.

            Ray and Ryan were some of the oldest vampires in the world. They had been running for their lives until an old friend of theirs, Geoff, got them into a vampire safe haven. They were like reserved lands for vampires. They were well guarded, any human that entered would be vastly outnumbered.

            Even though they were within the city walls, Ryan still didn’t feel safe. They were surrounded by friends and family, but a human army could roll up and destroy them at any time. He had already made a plan with Geoff. If anything was to happen, they would all make a run for it together, protecting each other.

            Ray shifted in his sleep to be closer to Ryan. The younger vampire was only younger by nine years, which was nothing compared to their life spans. They were both purebred, their parents were both vampires rather than just changed humans. They were nearly the only ones left.

            Ryan sighed and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. Even other vampires could be a danger. He didn’t fear his family and friends, but he did fear the others in the city. Purebreds had a special blood that could save a half-bred from death. His parents were ripped apart by their own kind for their blood.

            Ryan closed his eyes and tried in vain to sleep. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t manage to make his mind quiet. He sighed and opened his eyes again. He pressed soft kisses to the younger vampire’s hair. Ray’s life always came first, no matter what.

            Ryan tensed and Ray was startled awake when Geoff burst into the room. “Run,” he panted, face paler than ash.

            Ryan didn’t waste time with questions. He got his clothes on, throwing Ray his own. “What? Why?” Ray asked, pulling his clothes on with shaking fingers.

            “Some fledglings think that they can use your blood to make themselves stronger,” Geoff said, dancing from foot to foot. “You need to leave, now.”

            Ryan nodded, picking Ray up and running for the window of the apartment building they were in before he could protest. Ray held on tightly as they burst through the glass and landed hard on the roof of the next door building.

            Geoff gave them a sad wave from the window as Ryan ran from roof top to roof top. Hopefully they would be able to find their friend again one day.

            “Rye,” Ray whispered, nearly too quietly, “I can run.”

            “I know.” Ryan glanced a smile at Ray before running faster. He thanked anything that would listen that vampires were strong and fast. “I just want to hold you.”

            Ray laughed bitterly, pressing his face into Ryan’s neck. “When will we be able to stop running?”

            “I have a few ideas,” Ryan huffed as he paused on a building next to the wall. There were vampires patrolling the wall and it was best if they weren’t seen, “they involve a cabin far from the rest of the world.”

            “So no video games?” Ray gave Ryan a comical pout, successfully calming Ryan’s nerves.

            “I’m afraid not, my rose.” Ryan sighed, taking a few steps back before bolting for the edge of the building. He was in the air for an uncomfortable amount of time before rolling onto the wall and hiding behind a pile of boxes, not unlike a video game.

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek, waiting for them to drop into the woods surrounding the city before speaking. “I suppose I can live without,” he said casually, “I did for over four millennia.”

            Ryan laughed and dodged trees, making sure Ray never got nicked. “We’ll find something else to do with our time.”

            “We always do.” Ray smiled, holding on tighter to Ryan. “I love you, Rye. For eternity.”

            “I love you too.” Ryan smiled bitterly, holding Ray tighter. “For eternity.”  


	260. Desperate Measures by Marianas Trench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have left when he had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGrkYSQsOM4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Rye.” Ray sat up in the bed, eyes filling with pain and loss. “Please, come on. Just stay.”

            Ryan frowned, his fingers were twitching to reach out to his rose. He didn’t say anything, just studied Ray’s face. He was naked, the white sheets pooling at his waist. He held his hand out, eyes blurring with tears.

            He couldn’t resist. He took Ray’s hand and kissed his tears away. Ray sobbed, clinging to Ryan’s shoulders as the older man’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He couldn’t leave, nothing in his heart would let him.

            He pressed them onto the bed, keeping Ray as close as possible. The younger man sobbed into his shoulder for a long time before falling asleep with the promise that Ryan would be there when he woke up.

            Ryan stayed awake, petting Ray’s hair and smoothing out knots. When Ray woke up, he rushed through their apartment, relieved to find Ryan making breakfast in the kitchen. No, he could never leave. He loved Ray too much. He had tried nearly a million times. No matter the danger, he would never leave. He always thought the feeling went both ways. Ray held him tightly like they did.

            Then something happened. He couldn’t remember it well. There was a lot of smoke and gunfire. His shoulder was painted red, burning every nerve. Ray was there, yelling and shooting a bright pink pistol. Ryan was seeing stars for so long he wasn’t really sure what happened.

            He just woke up in his room, shoulder stiff and numb. Ray was sitting on the edge of the bed, his gun in his lap. “Rose,” he croaked with a smile. He forced himself to sit up and wrap his good arm around the younger man.

            Ray roughly pushed him away, standing abruptly. Ryan pulled his arm back as if it was burned. “You’re really fucking dumb, you know that?” Ray spat and Ryan’s heart cracked, a small strike, right in the center. “I guess my cover is blown now,” Ray continued, shoving his gun into his waistband, “fuckers shouldn’t have figured it out as quickly as they did.”

            Ryan just stared at Ray, the younger man refused to look at him. He was wearing his beanie nearly completely over his eyes. His purple hoodie had maroon stains that he knew, but refused to admit.

            “Sorry, I guess.” Ray snorted, turning his back and heading for the door. “For playing with you, you were pretty good cover while it lasted.”

            He felt the crack spread, just a bit of pressure on his chest stressed the break. It spider webbed from the center and nearly covered every artery. Blood had long since stopped flowing freely through the muscle, the hands squeezing his lungs were pulling harshly on the arteries.

            “I patched up your shoulder.” Ray paused at the doorway. “I figured I might as well, for not actually loving you.”

            “Ray.” Ryan’s voice was just as broken as his heart. He felt the first few chips fall and clatter to the ground. He saw Ray reaching out for him on their bed, asking for him to stay with teary eyes. He should have left.

            “Nice knowing you.” Ray didn’t even look back, didn’t notice the hand Ryan raised to pull him back. He was just gone.

            Ryan’s entire heart shattered with the closing door, the vibrations strong enough to destroy everything. The ceramic pieces fell to the floor, then slipped through the hardwood flooring. They fell to the earth and melted into the dirt. The blood and pain killed any plants that wished to grow.

            His sob moved his entire body, pain skyrocketing through his shoulder. He should have left that day. He should have known. Cover, that’s all he was worth. At least Ray had the decency to tell him what he had gotten himself into, although his heart decided that it hadn’t cared.

            Days merged uselessly. Lecturing college students could only distract him for so long. Every thought went back to Ray reaching out for him after a heist gone wrong. The tears were so real, and he fell for them. Ray’s panic when he thought Ryan was gone seemed to genuine. He really was fucking dumb.

            He never listened to the news. They were everywhere, the Fake AH Crew robbed that bank. They blew up that gas station. They had the world’s best sniper on their team. The picture was fuzzy, but Ryan knew the jacket and beanie all too well. He stopped listening, every time he heard Ray’s name, it was a bullet to his empty chest.

            He would have left, moved to a different city, maybe a different country. Plenty of colleges wanted to hire him. However, he had just signed a ten-year with his current college, he thought he would never want to leave the city again.

            The students that he became close with noticed the change and they did everything to make him smile. They were good kids, but his chest was empty. Nothing was pumping his blood, he was missing the vital organ.

            He thought he was ready to move on after a year. He found a few pieces and was slowly gluing them back together. Then there was a knock on his new apartment door and his heart shattered all over again at the young man standing in front of him.

            “Hey Ryan,” Ray said awkwardly, looking at the older man’s forehead, “I uh, can we talk?”

            Ryan slammed the door shut and locked himself into his room, crying over the broken pieces in his hands. He wasn’t better, he had always known that, but he thought he could start to bring himself back together.

            Ray left after the door to his nose and Ryan was sure that was that. Then Ray reappeared the same day the next week. He checked the peephole and refused to open the door. Ray knocked four times before giving up.

            Ryan considered himself lucky, he knew Ray could pick locks. Apparently, he wanted to repair the damage before using him again. Well, Ryan wasn’t having any of it. He only had some parts and he was still digging up the remaining pieces.

            Ray kept coming for weeks. Eventually Ryan just stopped going over to the door. Every knock unsettled the glue and he would have to start all over again. His blood began to pump to the time of the weekly knocks.

            So when they stopped, it hurt worse than the knocks sounding through his painfully quiet apartment. He couldn’t be that useful, Ray probably found some other poor soul to pull apart. He dreamed of their three years together and woke up to his last memory of the younger man in his room.

            When the knocking returned, Ryan had half the mind to just grab the metal bat resting beside his door and crack it against Ray’s skull. If ignoring him didn’t get his point across, he was going to have to say something.

            He threw the door open before he could lose his nerve and was shocked when it wasn’t Ray at the door. It was a mustached man in a suit, hands covered in tattoos that lead up into his sleeve.

            “So you’re Ryan,” the man said, looking Ryan up and down.

            Ryan’s fingers twitched and he reached for the bat. “Yes, and who are you?” he asked, fingers curling round the cool plastic of the grip.

            “I’m Geoff.” The man smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I’m here on Ray’s behalf.”

            “Then you should leave,” Ryan spat, the bat hovering over the ground, “I don’t want anything to do with him.”

            “I know.” Geoff sighed, shaking his head. “I understand completely, but I’m tired of seeing him mope around. He’s been doing it for a year and it’s just gotten worse recently.”

            “I don’t care,” Ryan snapped, moving to close his door, “like he’s the one who should be moping.”

            Geoff caught the door with his foot. “Look, Ray’s a fucking idiot who’s never been in love before,” he said, eyeing the bat that was being raised. “If he’s not going to explain the stupid shit he did, then I will.”

            Ryan paused, arms aching to swing the bat and get his pain out somehow. “What’s there to explain?”

            “Why he was being a dick.” Geoff smiled sadly at Ryan. “None of us ever needed cover, we’re the Fake AH Crew, and our faces are everywhere.”

            Ryan lowered the bat slowly, but didn’t let it go. “You have a minute.” He snarled, glaring at the shorter man.

            Geoff smiled and folded his arms. “Okay, look. Ray really fucking loved you. He honestly did. And when you were attacked, he realized that he probably shouldn’t have stopped you when you wanted to end it for safety’s sake, but like I said he’s never been in love before and messed up. He didn’t think there was any danger until you got shot. He couldn’t forgive himself for getting you hurt and he knew if he tried to end it, you would fight that so he did the only thing he could think of, lie and be a fucking asshole.” He managed in one breath, just shy of a minute.

            Ryan threw the bat into the corner it normally rested and pushed Geoff’s foot out of the door. “Well, I guess for that’s for the best then,” he said before closing the door.

            He could hear Geoff groan through the door and he knocked and shouted for Ryan to open the door for an hour before leaving. Ryan didn’t sleep that night, too afraid of what he would dream.

            He was ready to move on, screw what Ray felt. He was the one who chose to end things, he couldn’t regret it after a year. Especially not after being such an asshole. He wouldn’t let the younger man in, even if he appeared at his door bloody from a bullet.

            Sometimes, Ryan really wished he wouldn’t lie to himself.

            It was only two weeks of peace before there was a knock on his door. He had called his landlady, so he didn’t bother to check when he opened the door.

            There Ray was, blood oozing from his shoulder, between his fingers. His arm was soaked and fingers dripping. He was trying his hardest to smile past his ashen face. Sirens were in the distance and Ryan didn’t even think. He pulled Ray in by his good arm, pushing him into his bathroom and pulling out his first aid kit. The bullet was still in his shoulder so Ryan pulled it out, smiling slightly at the younger man’s cry of pain.

            Ray nearly fell over while Ryan was cleaning and sewing up his shoulder. Ryan caught him and held him to his chest as he finished fixing up his shoulder. He remembered doing this when they were still dating, Ray told him what to do while looking like he was ready to puke.

            Once finished, Ryan carried Ray to his couch and gently laid him down. He dug through Ray’s pockets for a phone, finding a burner in a bloodied pocket. He jumped a mile when it started to ring before he could even begin to search through the contacts.

            “Hello?” Ryan said uncertainly into the device when he answered.

            “Who the fuck are you?!” Geoff snarled over the phone, yelling and gun shots in the background. “Where’s Ray?”

            Ryan bit his lip, glancing at Ray before sighing. “It’s Ryan,” he said calmly, running his hand through his hair. “Ray showed up at my door.”

            “Oh.” Geoff sighed in relief, gunshots much louder now. “How is he?”

            “He had a bullet buried in his shoulder.” Ryan sighed, turning his back on the younger man. “When can you get him?”

            “I-“ Geoff was cut off by loud cursing and an explosion that shook Ryan’s apartment a moment after he heard it. “We’re a bit busy.”

            Ryan huffed and glanced out the window. Smoke plums were reaching for the sky in the city. “He’s fine,” he managed after a moment.

            “Thanks.” Geoff hung up and Ryan resisted the urge to throw the phone. Instead, he set if on the coffee table and disappeared into his room to grade some papers.

            He buried himself in shitty essays, jumping when Ray appeared in his doorway. “Ryan,” the younger man croaked, supporting himself on the door frame.

            “You need to rest.” Ryan sighed after staring at Ray for a moment. He turned back to his work. “Geoff will come pick you up at some point.”

            “I fucked up,” Ray soldiered on, wobbling into the room, “I wanted you to be safe.”

            “Well, I’m safe if you go with Geoff and never come back,” Ryan grit his teeth, trying not to get angry with the injured man he once, still, loved.

            “I want to.” Ray’s voice cracked. “I want to keep you safe, but I want to be with you again. I need to apologize even if it doesn’t mean anything.”

            Ryan frowned and whipped around to yell. The words died on his tongue as he watched Ray collapse to the ground, panting hard and paler than before. Blood soaked through the white bandages on his shoulder.

            “You’re a moron.” Ryan groaned as he rushed to Ray’s side and picked him up gently. He placed the younger man on the bed before running for his first aid kit. He fixed up Ray’s shoulder a second time and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

            Ray was watching him, eyes dull and tired. “I love you,” he whispered, weak fingers trying to cling to his shirt, “I’m so sorry.” Ryan frowned at the tears dripping from Ray’s eyes. The memory of the younger man reaching out for him flashed in his mind, and just like then he couldn’t bring himself to deny Ray anything.

            “You can’t leave again,” Ryan whispered, holding back tears as Ray’s eyes focused on him and only him. “You can’t think leaving will be better ever again.”

            Ray smiled brokenly and nodded. “I’ll make you fall in love with me again,” he promised, voice turning to slurred gravel.

            “I don’t think that will be hard.” Ryan held back a sob, taking Ray’s hand before reaching out and carding his fingers through black hair.

            Ray didn’t wake up again and Ryan let Geoff take him away. He doubted he would see Ray again, although that didn’t stop what pieces he had from hoping. The next day, there was a knock on his door.

            Ray smiled at him, skin back to its normal pale color and his arm in a cast and sling. “Video games?” he asked, holding up the newest game Ryan had been thinking about getting.

            “You’re paying for the take out,” Ryan said, letting Ray in and watching him closely.

            Ray laughed and agreed, popping the game into his x-box and booting it up. As they played, the flimsy glue Ryan had been using turned industrial. He found more pieces all over his apartment, happy memories flooding his eyes every time he heard Ray talk or saw him smile. Even with one arm, Ray was better at games than Ryan was. 


	261. Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan didn't think he was worthy of a guardian angel. He was sure Heaven abandoned him years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaG8faaFUMM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan didn’t think he was worthy of a guardian angel. He was sure Heaven resigned him to Hell and just gave up after that. If that was the case, he was the luckiest bastard alive because he was, in fact, still alive. If he did have a guardian angel, they must be exhausted. There was no way they weren’t. He had nearly died enough times.

            “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” A voice roared as Ryan cartwheeled head over feet after being hit by a car. Ground, sky, blood, he was going to die. “Why?! You’re fucking impossible!”

            A young face scowled down at him, beautiful white feathers shined in the sun as blackness blocked out the sky. He couldn’t feel any part of himself, which he figured was for the best. “You’re not supposed to die yet,” the man hovering above him said. “Just close your eyes, you’ll live.” Ryan obeyed the voice, wondering if he would wake up in the fiery pits of hell.

He didn’t, he woke up in his room which he wasn’t sure was good or bad. He sat up slowly and looked himself over. His legs were both in casts, so was his left arm. His chest, torso, right arm, and head were wrapped tightly in gauze. Blood still matted his hair, the crew probably didn’t want to bathe him.

            “Oh look, the moron is alive,” the voice he remembered from his near death said. Ryan looked around quickly, searching for the young face that was blurry in his memory. “I can’t believe they stuck me with someone so fucking dumb!”

            Ryan scowled and spotted the man sitting in his window. The white wings he thought he had imagined were spread through the window, as if the glass wasn’t there. He was wearing a purple hoodie and cargo shorts. Checkered vans were surprisingly dirty, and black hair was a mess. If not for the wings, he wouldn’t have looked like an angel at all.

            “Who are you?” Ryan growled, the man looking at him shocked. He didn’t look older than twenty five. “How did you get in here?”

            The man’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “Wait, you can see me?!” he gasped, standing and hovering over to Ryan, “like, wings and all?”

            Ryan narrowed his eyes and nodded. “Why wouldn’t I? What’s with the wings anyway?”

            The man sat heavily on the bed, although the blankets didn’t even stir. “Shit, I didn’t know that could happen.”

            “What’s going on?” Ryan demanded, his good arm sliding under his pillow, searching for the gun that was always there.

            The man scowled and rolled his eyes. “You’d be shooting air,” he warned when Ryan’s fingers brushed the cold metal. “I’m your guardian angel.”

            Ryan blinked blankly at the man, then laughed. He winced and tried to stop laughing, holding his stomach and forgetting his gun. “I’ve gone mad.” He snorted, shaking his head. “I’ve actually gone mad.”

            The man huffed, pursing his lips. “You’re not insane, well.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m really your guardian angel,” he insisted.

            “Yeah right.” Ryan snorted, rubbing his stomach which still ached. “Heaven abandoned me years ago.”

            “There is no hell.” The angel sighed, giving Ryan a sad smile. “There is only Heaven. Every human is one of His children. He loves all of them.”

            Ryan frowned and looked the angel over. His words were well rehearsed and bored. He must have heard them a million times. “Seriously?” he asked.

            “Yes.” The angel sighed, standing and going back over to the window. His feathers fluffed for a moment as he walked, wings pulled close. “I’m your guardian angel, which is not easy mind you.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled at him, studying the angel. His wings were beautiful, bright and large. “Why can I see you?”

            “I don’t know.” The angel shrugged, sitting on the sill again. “It’s never happened before.”

            Ryan nodded, still convinced he was just insane. He looked at his broken legs and scowled, he was itching to stand. “What’s your name?” he asked, looking back at the angel.

            “Ray.” The angel smiled, eyes alight with amusement. “Could you please stop trying to get yourself killed?”

            “Not likely.” Ryan smiled, leaning back gently. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. The itch to do something was driving him mad, but since he didn’t hear yelling in the apartment, that meant that no one was home.

            Ryan tensed when he felt cool, soothing fingers gently carding through his hair. His eyes popped open and he stared at Ray curiously. The angel had a soft smile on his face, sitting cross-legged next to Ryan.

            “Sleep,” Ray said softly, straightening out Ryan’s hair.

            Ryan didn’t know why he listened to the angel, but when he closed his eyes he was asleep instantly. His dreams were peaceful and calming. When he woke, Ray was still sitting next to him, fingers still smoothing his hair.

            “They’re back,” Ray said softly, chuckling when Ryan blinked sleepily at him. “Jack will be in soon with food.”

            Ryan nodded, looking at the door when it opened. Jack smiled brightly at him when he saw that Ryan was awake.

            “Welcome back to the world of the living.” Jack chuckled, setting a tray of fruit and sandwiches on the nightstand. “Michael really hit you hard.”

            “So it was Michael,” Ryan croaked, glancing at Ray when the angel helped him to sit up. He doubted Jack could see him, he doubted he existed, but it was still nice.

            “Yes, it was.” Jack sighed, shaking his head. He pressed a bottle of water into Ryan’s good hand and made him eat and drink. He left another bottle and the rest of the food in the room before leaving to let Ryan rest.

            Ryan settled back onto his bed, closing his eyes and sighing. The itch to move was gone, granted, Ray’s hand was always in his own. He was beginning to think that it was the angel’s doing.

            They both laughed when they heard Michael and Gavin fighting. Ryan winced, looking at the angel when he placed his hand on Ryan’s stomach and the pain went away. “Why didn’t you do this before?”

            “I did, but it’s not as strong when you don’t believe it’s happening.” Ray chuckled, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “Go to sleep.”

            “Nah.” Ryan smiled, squeezing the hand still in his own. “I want to talk.”

            “What about?” Ray asked, sitting next to Ryan more comfortably, his wings folding around them and their hips touching.

            Ryan looked at Ray’s wings, his feathers orderly and soft. “How did you get stuck with me?”

            “I’m not really sure how it works.” Ray shrugged, letting go of Ryan’s hand to straighten out a few ruffled feathers. “One day I just feel this pull and I follow it until I find where it’s coming from.”

            Ryan nodded in thought, watching Ray’s fingers. “You must be exhausted.” He smiled at Ray, chuckling when the angel gave him an exasperated look.

            “I would be if angel’s got tired.” Ray sighed, smiling slightly. “I’m never bored though.”

            Ryan laughed, shaking his head when Ray’s hand was on his stomach again. “Thank you,” he said after a moment.

            “For what?” Ray asked, removing his hand and stretching the wing he was preening.

            “For not trying to trade me in with someone else.” Ryan chuckled.

            “It’s all ineffable, I’m afraid.” Ray smiled, pressing his fingers to Ryan’s forehead. The madman’s head dropped to the angel’s shoulder, fast asleep.

            Ryan never stopped being able to see Ray. The angel was always beside him, offering witty remarks and sarcastic snips. He always warned Ryan against danger, saving him more times than Ryan cared to count.

            He grew used to having the angel around. He enjoyed their conversations, even if the rest of the crew thought he was mad. Ray helped him to sleep, gentle fingers in his hair kept nightmares away. Sometimes he would wake up with his arms wrapped around Ray’s waist, and angel struggling to free himself.

            He fell in love with Ray rather easily. He supposed that was because he was an angel. Ray was the kind of being people were to naturally love, wasn’t he? Granted, Ryan was sure he wasn’t supposed to love Ray as much as he did.

            It hit him one of their late game nights. The rest of the crew was asleep so Ray and Ryan were quietly playing video games, their sides pressed together and surrounded by feathers. Ray was a comforting warmth surrounding Ryan and warming his heart.

            He was smiling calmly, enjoying playing with the angel. He loved the warmth and the love floating off of Ray all of the time. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep without the angel beside him. His heart pounded abnormally hard when Ray’s head rested on his shoulder.

            He couldn’t understand the feeling for a moment. He doubted he was having a heart attack; Ray wouldn’t let it happen. He looked down at the messy black hair just under his chin, feathers fluttered and moved closer, in casing them in warmth.

            “Angel?” Ryan said softly, pausing the game and reaching up. Ray looked up at him curiously when the madman’s fingers carded through his hair.

            “What?” Ray asked, smiling and leaning into his hand.

            Ryan smiled and cupped Ray’s cheek. He hooked his fingers on his jaw and kissed him gently. Ray’s wings tensed with the rest of him, his eyes blown wide as Ryan’s slipped closed.

            Ryan was about to pull back, regretting ruining everything, when he was completely encased in feathers, Ray’s fingers tangling in his hair. He slid his arm around the angel’s waist and the kiss deepened.

            They parted for only a moment to share a smile before kissing again, Ray sitting up and shifting into Ryan’s lap. He straddled his legs, feathers fluttering closer. Ryan wrapped both arms around Ray’s waist and pulled him as close as possible.

            “Fuck, Rye,” Ray panted although he didn’t need air. He smiled at Ryan, laughing when the madman peppered his face with kisses.

            Ryan smiled and hugged Ray tightly, burying his face into his shoulder. Ray played with his hair, a tingling warmth fluttering down his body from his hair. “You won’t get in trouble for this, will you?” Ryan asked, holding Ray tighter with worry.

            “I don’t know,” Ray admitted, hugging Ryan back just as tightly, “if I do, I’ll never leave you.”

            Ryan smiled at the hollow promise and kissed his angel again. They eventually moved into their bedroom, holding each other close the entire night.

            Ryan’s heart nearly stopped when he woke and Ray wasn’t in his arms. He shot upright and looked around panicked. The angel was nowhere to be seen. His hands shook and he felt his heart break just a little bit.

            He searched his entire room three times before finally wondering out. The crew was on the couches, Geoff turned to speak to Ryan, but the madman’s eyes were on a familiar head of black hair that was missing its wings.

            Ray turned and smiled at Ryan, pressing his finger to his lips while the others were distracted. Ryan had to contain a laugh. Ray was their new sniper, one of the best in the nation.

            As the others became distracted, Ryan pulled Ray into his room and pinned the angel to his door. “What happened?” he asked, gently running his fingers over Ray’s cheek.

            Ray leaned into his hand, adorable smile on his lips. “I don’t know. I woke up hungry for the first time in centuries and when I went to get food, Jack could see me and Geoff said he invited me.”

            “Have you fallen?” Ryan frowned, worried for a moment.

            Ray laughed, his beautiful wings unfurling from his back. Ryan smiled, relieved, and gently ran his fingers through the white feathers. “I’m just more human than before. I’m still here to protect you,” he said, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck.

            “Oh, it’s far more than that.” Ryan smirked, resting his hands on Ray’s hips. “I love you, angel.” He sighed, kissing Ray.

            Ray smiled and kissed back, tugging lightly at Ryan’s hair. “I love you too.” He smiled when they parted, wings wrapping around them as they kissed again.


	262. Behind Blue Eyes by The Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray never liked talking, That, of course, had something to do with the curse on his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qg_TRaiWj4o
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray didn’t like talking. There was nothing wrong with people who liked to talk. He didn’t hate the sounds or the words, he didn’t hate his voice, or thought that people were under him. He just didn’t like talking. Of course, that had a great deal to do with the curse placed on his family.

            A very long time ago, back when castles were in style – granted, he was pretty sure they were never out of style, but that’s beside the point – his ancestors stole from a witch. They didn’t know they were stealing from a witch, but they had and that had cursed them forever.

            The witch declared that the male line of his family would only be able to speak lies. They couldn’t say what they were really thinking or feeling. They would claim fault when innocent, or innocence when guilty. The only solution was to not speak.

            One of his ancestors, centuries later, realized that if they used sign language, they could get around the curse. So Ray’s father taught him sign language before teaching him how to read and write. Ray never knew how to speak until he went to public school and the teacher insisted that he needed to speak, although he preferred not talking. At the time, he just liked being mute, he didn’t understand why his father and uncles never spoke.

            The first time he spoke, it was for a presentation to the class. He had been excited about the topic, but as soon as he opened his mouth, everything but the truth poured from his lips. He couldn’t stop himself either. He was sobbing out lies, trying to make himself stop.

            Since then, he hated talking. He was afraid of it. If he made even one sound, it was like the floodgates had been opened and he couldn’t stop until he cried himself to sleep. So he refused to speak. He forgot how words fit in his mouth and teachers just had to deal with it. He wasn’t stupid like they thought, far from it. He was extremely intelligent. He just didn’t like to talk.

            The school system failing him lead him to turning to crime. He enjoyed firing a gun as much as he did carrying a conversation with someone who knew how to sign. He became world famous, the best sniper in the nation, third best in the world.

            “Hey, you’re BrownMan, right?”

            Ray raised an eyebrow at the mustached man smiling at him. They were at a bar, Ray was waiting for an informant to bring him a new job. _Yes?_ Ray signed, sighing when the man gave him a confused look. He nodded and pointed at the man.

            “Mute?” the man asked, sitting beside Ray.

            Ray nodded again, tapping his finger. This man seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place a name to his face.

            “Perfect.” The man smiled, offering Ray his hand. “My name’s Geoff.”

            Ray froze, then smirked at the mustached man. He shook his hand. Geoff chuckled and waved for the bar tender, ordering a beer before speaking again.

            “So, I’m sure you’ve heard of my crew,” Geoff said, continuing when Ray nodded, “we not only need a sniper, but I heard you were mute and I was hoping you could sign.” Ray tilted his head in confusion, raising an eyebrow. Geoff chuckled and sipped his beer. “You’ve heard of the Mad King, right?”

            Ray’s eyes widened and he smiled excitedly. He nodded rapidly, remembering the older man in the skull mask that could sign like a pro. They had worked together before and had become rather good friends. He was hoping to see him while he was in the city.

            Geoff raised an amused eyebrow. “He talks about you a lot, he was the one who suggested you.” He finished his beer and waved for Ray to follow him. “Said he wouldn’t work well in a group without you, so what do you say?”

            Ray smiled devilishly, nodding happily and offering Geoff his hand. The Fake AH Crew was the best crew in the world, the most terrifying as well. He had no idea that Ryan had joined, but he was happy to work with them.

            Geoff smiled and shook his hand back, leading him out of the bar and into a fancy sports car. He filled Ray in on the other members of the crew and warned him about the lack of knowledge of sign language.

            “Ryan’s not patient enough to teach us.” Geoff chuckled as they pulled into a pristine white garage.

            Ray shook his head and shrugged. He probably wouldn’t have the patience either. Ryan communicated with them through notepads.

            Geoff snorted and shook his head, leading Ray to the elevator and then into the penthouse the crew lived in. There was a lot of shouting when they opened the door. Michael had Gavin pinned to the ground, yelling profanities as the Brit struggled and laughed. A woman watched them with an amused smile.

            Ray brightened when he saw a familiar black skull on the couch, trying to avoid the fighting happening under his feet.

            “Alright assholes!” Geoff called into the room, gesturing to Ray. “We’ve got a new member.”

            As Michael, Gavin, and Jack turned to look at them, Ryan was already at Ray’s side. His blue eyes were bright, the skin crinkling at the corners with a hidden smile.

            _Ray! I’m glad you could come. Were you in the city?_ Ryan asked, ignoring the amazed and confused stares they were getting.

            Ray smiled just as brightly. _I was in the city, I heard you were here,_ he signed before hugging Ryan tightly. The older man chuckled silently, hugging him back.

            They jumped at the undignified squawk that came from Gavin. “Holy shit!” Michael snorted, pulling Gavin and himself to their feet.

            Geoff smiled and chuckled patting Ray’s shoulder as they parted. “This is Ray,” he told the rest of the crew.

            “Welcome, Ryan’s talked about you a lot,” Jack said with a knowing smile, offering Ray her hand.

            Ray smiled at Ryan who almost made the mask blush. He shook Jack’s hand and nodded, looking at Michael and Gavin as they came over. “Welcome aboard asshole.” Michael smiled.

            “Are you mute too?” Gavin asked, bouncing on his heels.

            Ray nodded, smiling sheepishly. He was pulled over to the couch as the crew spoke rapidly, telling stories. Ryan stayed next to Ray, occasionally pulling him into a conversation. Jack, who knew more sign language than the others, gave up trying to keep up with them. Their hands were a blur as they spoke to each other, smiling happily.

            _I’m happy to see you,_ Ryan signed, eyes soft, _I’ve missed working with you._

Ray blushed lightly, smiling happily at Ryan. He had a horribly deep crush on the older man. _I missed working with you too,_ he signed, glancing at Michael and Gavin fighting over a game. _It looks like this will be fun._

 _It is._ Ryan sighed a laugh, ruffling Ray’s hair. _You’ll like it here._

Ray smiled and nodded. They played video games until most of them passed out. Eventually only Ray and Ryan were awake. The older man pulled his mask off, wiping away the face paint he always wore. They sat, still playing games, leaning against each other.

            Ray raised an eyebrow when Ryan paused the game. He turned toward Ryan as the older man raised his hands. _I’m sure Geoff told you that I suggested you._ Ryan signed, smiling at Ray.

            _He did._ Ray smiled, studying Ryan’s face. As far as he knew, he was the only one to see the face those blue eyes belonged to.

            _Well, I did that because I realized something from the last time we worked together._ Ryan smiled sheepishly, taking a deep breath. _You’re the only person I’ve trusted in a long time and, I. Well. I think I love you._

Ray’s eye went wide as he stared at Ryan’s shaking hands. He slowly looked up at his eyes and saw the fear, nerves, and hope swirling in blue skies. The older man bit his lip nervously, eyes flicking towards Ray’s hands.

            Ray didn’t even bother with words that weren’t coming. He just surged forward and kissed Ryan. The madman froze and then smiled, a laugh vibrating in his chest as he kissed back, arms wrapping around Ray’s waist.

            They parted smiling. Ray sat back slightly and took his own deep breath. _I love you too, Rye,_ he signed, laughing silently when Ryan tackled him to the couch. He smiled happily as he threaded his fingers through Ryan’s soft hair, as the older man nuzzled his neck.

            They laid like that for a long time, until someone - Gavin, Ray was sure - stirred. Ryan tensed and Ray wrapped his arms tightly around the older man’s head. Gavin didn’t spare them a glance, he just moved into his room.

            Ryan pulled back, smiling thankfully at Ray. He stood, grabbed his mask and Ray’s hand, and then pulled them into his room. They collapsed onto the bed with bright smiles.

            The rest of the crew was barely surprised when they found out Ray and Ryan were dating. Geoff admitted that he had figured out Ryan’s plan from the get go. Regardless, Ray was a good match for the crew. He was good at what he did and the others enjoyed his presence when they knew what he was saying.

            Eventually the good times had to end. Ray had been on the roof, covering the crew who were robbing a bank, when something hard and heavy knocked him clean out.

            When he woke up, he was tied to a chair across from Ryan. The older man had lost his mask, his face was covered in blood and paint. He was panting and glaring at someone behind Ray.

            Ray winced when a hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “Your boyfriend there won’t talk, but maybe you will,” a voice hissed.

            Ray managed to keep an eye open. A million thoughts went through his head and only one was persistent. Maybe his curse could be a gift.

            The man holding his hair let go, his head dropped and he slowly lifted his head. Ryan was looking at him with a straight face, although his eyes were worried. Ray swallowed hard, and hoped Ray saw the apology in his eyes.

            “So, tell me,” the man said, pulling a knife from a table, “where do you and your crew live?”

            “A safe house outside of the city,” Ray spoke without a second thought. He was surprised his voice still worked. Ryan’s eyes widened, then softened just long enough for Ray to catch it. He knew, he understood. Thank god.

            “Really?” The man smiled, twirling the knife in his hand. “Well this was easy.”

            Ray watched the man, keeping a hold of his chair to keep the man from seeing his hands shake. “We have a game night every Tuesday, no guns or nothing. It’s right outside the city limit, you know, near the train?” His childhood fear clenched his heart. He couldn’t stop talking. “Gavin’s the real pistol though, gets pissed at everything. Jack’s not really that caring either. She’d probably wouldn’t care if we died.”

            Ryan was fighting a smile and the man was eating up Ray’s every word. The sniper wished he was as happy as they were. He was trying not to fall to a panic attack. “We’re not boyfriends, we just talk a shit ton.” He was grateful for Ryan’s nod. “Fucker’s a dick. Right asshole with a shitty personality and creepy mask. Oh, and Geoff’s not actually married, it’s just a cover.”

            The man smiled crookedly, raising his knife to Ray’s skin and pressed the blade into his shoulder. Ray started to shake, looking at the man as calmly as he could. The man asked him question after question, each one was answered with a truth spoken lie.

            “This is wonderful!” The man tossed the bloodied knife back onto the table and picked up a pad of paper. He started writing every word Ray spoke. He didn’t notice Ray’s breathlessness was from more than the bleeding wounds, but Ryan did. The older man saw the panic, saw the fear. He knew Ray’s face better than anyone.

            Eventually Ray had to stop so he could breathe. “Well done,” the man sneered, shaking his head. “I’ll be back to kill you.”

            The man left and Ray broke. A sob ripped through his throat and he shook uncontrollably. He retched hard, unable to hear Ryan freeing himself over the blood rushing in his ears.

            Ryan was extremely blurry when he took Ray’s face into his hands. “Rye, Rye,” Ray whimpered, unable to get any other words out. He was grateful he couldn’t lie about someone’s name.

            Ryan smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before freeing him and pulling him tightly to his chest. Ray clung tightly to Ryan’s jacket, whimpering when the door opened. The man didn’t get a word out before the knife was in his throat.

            Later, Ryan told him that he stole the man’s gun and shot everyone in the building before stealing a car. There weren’t that many people, just enough to cause a problem if they were all alerted at once.

            Ray wasn’t conscious for any of it. He was awake, but he couldn’t remember. All he knew was that Ryan was holding him and kissing his hair every time he shook too much.

            When he was conscious again, he felt horrible. His stomach was in knots, his throat burned, and his head was pounding. He ached horribly from where the knife had dug in deep, wrapped up tightly in gauze. He was laying in the bed he often shared with Ryan, the older man sleeping soundly next to him.

            Ray reached out with a shaking hand and gently squeezed Ryan’s arm. The older man blinked awake, always the light sleeper. His face was patched up, bandages wrapped around his head.

            Ryan smiled at Ray, sitting up slowly and hugging him tightly. Ray closed his eyes and hugged Ryan back. When he was much younger, he had watched his family’s curse pull his parents apart. He was overjoyed that it had saved them this time.

            _How are you feeling?_ Ryan signed when they parted.

            Ray’s hands were shaking, but he managed to speak clearly. _I feel like shit,_ he signed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to fight off nausea. Ryan kissed his forehead and slid off the bed. He brought a glass of water and a box of crackers over. He made sure Ray ate and drank slowly, kissing his head and rubbing his side soothingly.

            _What happened?_ Ryan asked when Ray was feeling better.

Ray frowned and sighed, his hands hadn’t been shaking, but the nerves hit him and they shook terribly again. _There’s a curse on my family,_ he started signing, not stopping and not looking at Ryan. He just stared straight ahead. _They pissed off a witch and she cursed them to always speak lies, no matter what. That curse followed the male line of my family, but at some point, we figured out that we could communicate through sign language without a problem._

He spared a glance at Ryan who was watching his hands. There wasn’t any judgement or skepticism. He looked at Ray and smiled gently, nodding for him to continue. Ray gave him a shaky smile back before continuing. _When I was really little, a teacher made me speak to the class, and I couldn’t stop. I just kept talking and talking and I couldn’t stop. It traumatized me for life. I’m afraid of speaking._

Ryan took Ray’s shaking hands and kissed his fingers gently. He pulled him close and kissed his forehead before pulling back and smiling softly. _Well, that curse just saved our asses. Don’t worry you’ll never have to speak again. I was wondering how you came up with so many lies without giving anything away._

            Ray gave Ryan a pained smile, hugging the older man again. The madman held him tightly, petting his hair and kissing his temple. Ray fell asleep quickly to the beat of Ryan’s heart. He felt significantly calmer, more so than he ever had after a panic attack.

            When he woke up, he felt nearly one hundred times better. His head was in Ryan’s lap, the older man’s hand gently rubbing his back. Ryan smiled down at Ray when he opened his eyes.


	263. Loyal by Chris Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray knew any and everything. That's how he knew the famous Mad King was in his territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UfhN4F6w-E
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray smiled as he watched his dealers convince people to buy. Some were dancing while others hung around the edges of the club waiting for people to come to them. He had gotten them all into the best scenes in the city. They often got the leaders of gangs high off their asses and bring information back to him.

            He knew any and everything that happened in the city. He had the strongest empire of loyal dealers. He remembered being in their position, selling to live. Now he was the king and it was fucking amazing. Not to mention he got paid for what he knew. He sent mercenaries and gangs good information for high prices. If someone was needed for a job, he knew who to contact. Someone needed a job, he knew who to send them to.

            He liked his information and drug empire. Knowing everything was rather enjoyable. It was the reason he was out watching his dealers at a high end club instead of playing video games in his shitty apartment.

            Someone interesting had appeared in the city. A certain Mad King was looking for work and Ray had a few ideas. He scanned the crowd, waiting for the well-known skull mask to appear. This club was where he met most of his contacts. He was sure the madman knew that as well.

            “Narvaez?” A gruff voice startled Ray. He turned and found a tall man with long blond hair sitting next to him at the bar. The tender placed a can of soda in front of him and Ray held back a grin.

            “That’s me.” Ray chuckled, turning to study the man. Tired blue eyes studied his face, a smile tugging a chapped lips. “What can I do for you?”

            “You have the most information in the city,” the man said, spinning the can on its edge. “What jobs do you have?”

            “What are you good at?” Ray asked, trying to place the man’s face. He recognized the jacket, and his memory was recalling a rare picture of a certain madman without his mask. “What are you looking for?”

            “Anything,” the Mad King said, setting his soda flat again.

            Ray pursed his lips, smirking at the mad man. “Well, I myself have a few jobs for someone of your ability.”

            The Mad King’s eyes narrowed. He’d either try to kill Ray or be amused. Ray had never felt more relieved when the mad man smiled at him. “What do you need?”

            “I’ve run into some competition,” Ray said, waving off his mercenary contacts that had come close to them, hands on hidden weapons. “I want them taken out.”

            “Easy enough.” The Mad King shrugged, glancing at the mercenaries and smiling at them. “Just tell me who.”

            “Not so fast.” Ray snorted, digging through his pocket. “You’re just distracting them. I need you to set up a meeting with this fucker.” He passed the madman a picture of a skinny man in an oversized suit. “Distract him while I make the shot.”

            The Mad King raised an eyebrow, looking from the picture to Ray. “Why not send one of your other contacts?”

            “Because he knows who my contacts are and he’ll kill them before he trusts them. You, however.” Ray smirked, standing from the stool he was sitting on. “You’re pretty well known and have no connection to me, that they know of.”

            “Fair enough.” The mad man smiled, pocketing the picture. “Got his number?”

            “Of course.” Ray chuckled, pulling out an index card from his back pocket. The stack of thick paper looked like a wallet enough to distract anyone trying to steal from him and also came in handy. He pulled a tiny golf pencil from his hoodie pocket and hastily wrote two numbers on the card. “Top one is his, bottom one is mine. Just let me know when you’re done.”

            The Mad King nodded, taking the card and watching Ray leave. Of course, Ray didn’t trust the madman not to already be in alliance with his enemy. It wouldn’t surprise him at all actually. So he sent a few of his informants out to find out if he was. They knew what to do.

            Ray was rather surprised when he got a knock on his door a couple of hours later. He listened to the entire pattern to make sure it was one of his before opening the door without checking.

            He kept his face neutral when he found the Mad King holding one of his dealers by her collar. She was shaking like a leaf, eyes wide and nearly falling out of her head. “I’m so sorry!” She sniffed, reaching out for Ray. “I-I didn’t mean-“

            “Hey, it’s fine.” Ray smiled at the girl, pulling her from the madman’s grip. “Go ahead and go to the extra room, you know where it is.”

            The girl nodded quickly, running into Ray’s apartment and disappearing into the second bedroom. Ray had taken in enough run away kids who needed some place to stay and a job to do. They trusted him with their lives.

            “Don’t trust me?” The madman chuckled, folding his arms. His mask was on, but Ray wasn’t anymore scared of him than he was of the man out of the mask.

            “You really can’t blame me for that.” Ray shrugged, walking away from the door, leaving it open. “I don’t have a lot of info on you.”

            “That’s how I like it,” the Mad King said, politely closing the door and making sure it was locked. “You keep kids around all of the time?”

He nodded his head toward the closed bedroom door. “Kids run away, need a home and work.” Ray shrugged, collapsing on his couch. He held up his spare controller. “Game?”

            The Mad King hesitated for a moment before taking the controller and sitting on the other end of the couch. “You’re as strange as they say.”

            “Good.” Ray smiled crookedly before starting a match in Call of Duty.

            The madman snorted, eyes focused on the screen. They played in silence, the Mad King quickly learning that Ray had too much time on his hands. He gave Ray an amused smile when the match ended and he hadn’t managed to kill the younger man once.

            “What? I don’t do the drugs I sell and I don’t do shit.” Ray shrugged, starting another match. “There’s not much else for me to do.” The Mad King barked a laugh and focused on the game once again. They played for an hour in silence before the madman broke it.

            “I don’t blame you for not trusting me,” the Mad King said skeptically, “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

            “Well now, that’s a lie.” Ray snorted, killing the mad man with a head shot. “We both know there’s little about me out there.”

            “By design, of course.” Ray could almost hear the smile. “So I’m curious then.”

            “Well, this is about it.” Ray chuckled, waving generally with his controller while he waited for the mad man to respawn. “Not much to put out there really.”

            “I’m surprised you’re not asking me anything,” the Mad King said after a moment, glancing at Ray.

            Ray shrugged, pausing the game and standing. “Would you actually tell me anything? Soda?”

            “Diet Coke.” The mad man chuckled, watching Ray head into the tiny kitchen. “Ryan.”

            Ray paused with the fridge door half open. He hid a smile and grabbed two sodas. “So, Ryan. Are you working for that fucker?”

            “Nope, I came to see you,” Ryan said calmly, pulling his mask up and setting it beside him. His blond hair was damp and sticking to his skin. He nodded in thanks when Ray handed him the soda.

            “Perfect.” Ray smiled, cracking the can open and sitting down heavily. “I have a job offer for you then.”

            “More than the one you already gave me?” Ryan asked, sipping at his drink.

            “This is a test.” Ray shrugged, downing his drink in one go, setting the can aside. “If you do well enough, I need a bodyguard.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and considered Ray over the can. “Seriously?”

            “I’ve had a few problems.” Ray sighed, fiddling with his controller. “I’m tired of waking up to bullets just missing me. People _cannot_ aim. I guess I’m lucky they can’t, but still.”

            Ryan chuckled and nodded, setting his drink aside and picking up his controller again. “We’ll see how this first job goes.” Ray nodded in agreement and they started playing again. After half an hour of silence, Ryan made his leave and Ray went to bed.

            The mission went perfectly. Ryan easily set up a meeting with the target, telling Ray the best places for him to set up a sniper’s nest. The shot was perfect and Ryan got the fucker to hold still for the shot, not that Ray needed him to.

            He smiled brightly at the madman later that day when he showed up at his apartment. “Games?” Ryan asked, already mask free and smiling amused.

            “You’re hired.” Ray laughed, letting Ryan in and setting up a game.

            Without having to really talk about it, Ryan moved in and took up Ray’s extra bedroom. When his dealers needed some place to crash, Ray gave them his room since he rarely slept there anyway.

            Ryan went with Ray to work, disappearing until needed. A few times he stopped a rival’s lackey from attacking Ray. Twice he was impressed with Ray’s ability to protect himself. A new dealer turned into a traitor and tried to stab Ray when he was close enough.

            Ray easily disarmed him, knowing before even seeing the traitor what they had done. He was the best in the business for a reason. Ryan would emerge from wherever he was hiding and his eyes would be sparkling with amusement as he took the traitor away. Ray had no idea what the older man did with them; he doubted he wanted to know.

            They played video games all the time, every chance they got. At first, they played in complete silence. It was apparently disturbing to those who stayed and saw the habit. However, over time, they started to banter and talk.

            Ray wasn’t sure when it had happened. To him, it felt like it had always been that way. He trusted Ryan with everything, his old life and his thoughts on the things he knew. At first, Ryan didn’t talk about himself, just talking about the present. It never bothered Ray, nothing he told Ryan he would regret later.

            Then, one night when they were too tired to actually play, Ryan just started talking. He didn’t stop, just talked and talked about everything going on in his head. Ray listened closely, smiling softly at the tired look in his blue eyes.

            When he finished, he was crying. He had told Ray everything he cared to remember about himself and it left him drained. Ray reached out and pulled Ryan to lay down, his head tucked under his chin. The madman froze for a moment before pressing closer, arms wrapping around Ray’s waist. The younger man carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair and watched him fall asleep.

            After that, Ryan become nearly too protective. Anyone who got too close got a hot glare from the madman. Ray would wave Ryan down and tried to keep his dealers calm. It got worse when a runaway ended up on Ray’s doorstep for the first time since Ryan came along.

            “I-I’m friends with Michael,” the kid said, his accent surprisingly British.

            “Rage Quit?” Ray asked, smiling when the Brit nodded. “Come in, you can stay here until you get yourself sorted.”

            Gavin wasn’t too bad, although he was admittedly a bit annoying. Ryan hated him. Ray wasn’t really sure why, he was pretty sure it was because Gavin clung to him, following him around like a lost puppy. Granted, that was because he was terrified of Ryan.

            They were eating take out, since Ryan insisted on making Ray actually eat (he was prone to forgetting). Ryan was fuming silently as Gavin talked Ray’s ears off. Ray was watching the older man with interest, something one of his dealers pointed out earlier that day bouncing around in his head.

            There was no way Ryan had feelings for him, was there? The older man was protective, sure, that was his job. Plus, Ryan wasn’t the type to trust, so when he did it definitely meant something, but he didn’t think it meant that Ryan liked him more than friends. Ray probably wouldn’t be opposed to being closer to Ryan. He really liked the older man, he was hesitant to say anything past just really liking him, but that could easily change.

            “Ray?” Gavin was suddenly whispering, startling the sniper out of his thoughts, “why haven’t you asked me anything?”

            Ray blinked confused, shaking his head. “You mean about you leaving home and shit?” he asked, snorting when the Brit nodded. “I don’t care, that’s your shit.”

            Ray just caught the soft smile on Ryan’s face as Gavin brightened, nearly tackling him to the ground in a hug. The smile was gone instantly, replaced with a scowl. His mask was only half on so he could eat, but Ray knew his eyes were ablaze.

            “Love you too Gav.” Ray chuckled, patting the Brit’s shoulder before pushing him off.

            Gavin bounced in his seat, devouring his food and actually being quiet for a change. The silence was heavy, Ryan was scowling and ignoring the entire room while Ray tried to get his attention. Gavin didn’t notice the tension, bouncing along to a bad song in his head.

            “I’m going to see Micoo!” Gavin declared, throwing his empty box away. He ran out the door, leaving the tension behind.

            “Rye,” Ray said cautiously, frowning when Ryan still refused to look at him, “what’s your problem?”

            “Nothing,” Ryan huffed, standing and throwing away a half full carton of food.

            “Riiiight.” Ray snorted, standing and catching Ryan’s hand. He always trusted his informants, so he pressed his lips to Ryan’s when the older man turned to sulk some more.

            Ryan froze, completely stiff as Ray moved closer, pushing the mask up and onto the floor. His fingers tangled in blond hair, and Ryan snapped out of it. He pinned Ray to the wall, the kiss deepening.

            They parted for seconds to breathe and smile before kissing again. Ryan’s fingers were pressed into Ray’s hips, keeping him as close as possible. “Better?” Ray panted when they parted, laughing when Ryan nuzzled his jaw and pressed rather loving kisses there.

            “Much.” Ryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Ray and holding him tightly.

            Ray chuckled, pulling Ryan to the older man’s room. He had been sleeping on the couch for so long, he wouldn’t mind getting used to a bed again.


	264. Love in an Elevator by Aerosmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shitty day might just turn wonderful. All because the elevator decided to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsUUr22n8N4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            He was already having a rotten day. Stood up by his date, called in to come to work although it was his day off, the cute guy from the apartment next to his entered the elevator and smiled at him and he couldn’t figure out how to speak, and now the elevator was stopped between floors and it was just him and said cute neighbor. Today was just not Ryan’s day.

            His neighbor, Ray, was fidgeting where he sat on the elevator floor. They had been stuck in that horrible metal box for half an hour. Neither of them had said anything since Ryan had pressed the emergency button and told the responder what had happened.

            Ryan was trying not to stare, although there was nothing else to look at. Ray was a head shorter than Ryan, brown hair short and normally pretty messy. He had beautiful brown eyes and an adorable smile. He was in an oversized hoodie which was even cuter.

            They had talked a few times, mostly in the elevator. Sometimes Ray would have his DS and Ryan would recognize the game the younger man was playing, just by the music. So they would start talking about games until they had to get off and go their separate ways. Ryan had been working up the courage to ask Ray on a date for weeks, and just as he was about to ask, his coworker decided to ask him out in front of Ray. He cursed the day he let Gavin convince him to let him borrow his copy of Halo.

            Ryan had awkwardly said yes because there was no way he was going to tell Gavin no when the reason he was saying no was trapped in the same metal box as them. Of course, he wouldn’t have had that problem if Gavin wouldn’t have demanded why. Then the Brit stood _him_ up. He just decided love wasn’t for him.

            Glancing at his phone and the glaring message from his boss laughing at his pain, Ryan tried to think of something to say. Ray didn’t have his DS or his phone apparently, because he just fidgeted where he sat, trying not to look at Ryan.

            “So, uh. This sucks,” Ryan said with an awkward smile. Ray’s head snapped up to look at him and he smiled sheepishly.

            “Oh, yeah. It really fucking does.” Ray laughed nervously and they fell silent again. Ryan mentally groaned and tried to think of something to say. He never had a problem before, probably because there was something to start the conversation with.

            “How was your date?” Ray asked suddenly and Ryan could almost detect a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

            “Oh, he stood me up.” Ryan shrugged, shaking his head. “I didn’t really like him all that much, so it’s fine.”

            “Wow, he’s a dick.” Ray raised an amused eyebrow. “Then why did you agree to the date?”

            “Uh, well.” Ryan chuckled nervously, eyes swimming for a reason that wasn’t completely embarrassing. “I uh, there’s someone else I actually like, but I don’t think I have a chance,” he managed with a relieved sigh. Not a lie, but not enough of the truth.

            “How the fuck do you not have a shot?” Ray asked with a snort. “Short of the guy being straight, no- actually. Even a straight guy would want you.”

            Ryan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, thank you, but that’s not. I donno.” He groaned, letting his head drop.

            Ray laughed and moved over to sit next to Ryan. “So, who is this guy?”

            Well, that was a loaded question. Ryan had a few options here. He had been working up the nerve to ask Ray out, unsure of how to properly ask him out. Now the perfect opportunity had presented itself and he knew he was about to fuck it up.

            “Some nerdy kid,” Ryan wanted to slap himself, “short and cute, he likes to play games as much as I do and he doesn’t even flinch at my murder jokes. I’m kind of trapped in an elevator with him.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan shocked, then laughs hard, leaning slightly into him. Ryan closed his eyes and tipped his head back, hitting it hard against the wall. “You’re a fucking dork!” Ray snickered, calming down. “What the fuck was that?”

            “Don’t ask. Please forget. That never happened. I am one with the elevator,” Ryan groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands.

            Ray laughed again, taking Ryan’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Ryan looked at their hands then at Ray. The younger man was smirking at him, his legs stretched out in front of him, his feet rolling side to side.

            “I like you too, dick.” Ray chuckled and, although it wasn’t supposed to be, his smile was adorable. Plus the thing he was doing with his legs, Ryan was long gone.

            “You’re fucking cute,” Ryan groaned, dropping his forehead onto Ray’s shoulder. It was, by no means comfortable, but he could feel the heat rise off of Ray’s cheeks, it was worth it.

            “I’m manly as fuck!” Ray defended, shrugging his shoulder. “Asshole.”

            Ryan smiled and straightened to kiss Ray’s cheek. “I have to go to work once this stupid shitty elevator works, but after that, do you want to go out?”

            Ray was still blushing bright pink, but he smiled happily at Ryan anyway and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for weeks.”

            “You could have done something, you know.” Ryan snorted, smiling more when Ray shifted closer.

            “Rye, I’m awkward as fuck, like I would be able to ask you out.” Ray played with the strings of his hoodie. “I didn’t even think you’d spare me a glance anyway.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and shifted his hold on Ray’s hand. He kissed his knuckles, smiling at the blush he got. “How could I not? You’re absolutely adorable and hilarious. I love talking to you.”

            Ray smiled sheepishly and leaned his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “Shut up, asshole. I already said yes.”

            Ryan laughed and lowered their hands again. They talked quietly for the three hours it took them to fix the elevator. By that point, Ryan’s boss had already fixed the problem and told him not to bother coming in.

            “So, how about that date now?” Ryan asked after glancing at his phone as they stood. The elevator was slowly moving back to the first floor.

            “That would be awesome.” Ray smiled, still holding Ryan’s hand. “Diner and then games?”

            “Maybe a movie in between?” Ryan asked, loving the way Ray’s eyes light up.

            “Fuck yeah.” Ray laughed, leaning their shoulders together. “Jurassic Park marathon before the new movie?”

            “This just keeps getting better!” Ryan laughed, squeezing Ray’s hand. “I should have asked you out sooner.”

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “Yes, you should have.” He chuckled, pulling Ryan from the elevator as the doors slid open and they were free.


	265. Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan found him in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69J6tsZ3LPw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan found him in the closet. He was curled up on himself, shoved into a crawl space covered up by a loose board. He was crying silently, sobbing into his knees, tiny fingers fisted into his pants. Bruises were hiding under a bright purple hoodie from his father. He didn’t understand why judges thought children should be with their mothers.

            “Ray?” Ryan tried, although the little boy had never heard him before. No one ever did, he was a ghost after all.

            Ray didn’t stop crying so Ryan searched for the next best thing. A toy bear, another gift from his father, was resting on his bed. Ryan took a deep breath and slipped into the stuffed body.

            He wobbled on unused feet for a moment, tumbling from the bed. He picked himself up and slowly wandered over to the closet. His fuzzy paw pressed against the broken wood and he forgot that he couldn’t phase through objects while in a solid body.

            “Ray?” he tried again, nearly laughing at how silly his voice sounded. He was using the high pitched voice box in the toy’s stomach. The silent sniffs suddenly stopped and Ryan tried again. “It’s me! Uh, the bear your papa left you!” God he felt ridiculous. “Let me in?”

            The closet door slowly slid over, watery brown eyes peaked out from behind the fading white. “Teddy?” Ray sniffed, pushing the door open more when Ryan nodded.

            “I prefer Ryan, but yeah,” Ryan said, wishing he could make the bear smile, “I heard you cry, I want to make you feel better!”

            Ray sniffed, wiping his nose and eyes with his sleeves. “Thank you.” His voice hitched as he pulled Ryan in tight before crawling back into the crawl space.

            “Of course.” Ryan sighed, hugging Ray back as tightly he could.

            They spent hours in the closet, talking and playing. Ryan hadn’t felt so childish in years. Of course, he had died some hundreds of years ago and hadn’t interacted with anyone since he died. He had observed homeowners before, but Ray was the first one he really cared about.

            Maybe it was sympathy, or memories he had long since forgotten. All he cared about was making Ray laugh and smile after the abuse his mother gave him. As a result, Ray took him everywhere.

            Even when his mother beat him, Ryan was there and stopped what he could. His mother was too drunk to scare the women into stopping, but he could soften the blows. When Ray took him to school, he pretended to be just a toy. He rarely left his new body, he never wanted to leave Ray alone.

            As Ray grew older, he was mocked for carrying around a teddy bear. Ryan grew tired of keeping silent and when some older children stole him from Ray, he started to talk and struggle. The kids screamed and dropped him, running from the demon toy. Ray laughed brokenly, pulling Ryan into a tight hug. He curled up into a ball and hid in the shadow of the wall. Ryan soaked up his tears and told him everything would be okay.

            Even in middle school Ray took Ryan everywhere, although sometimes he would pretend he couldn’t hear Ryan at all. He knew that something was wrong with the talking bear, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Ryan home.

            Ryan stayed in the bear, Ray seemed to know when he separated himself from the toy and he would panic. So Ryan would watch and be there if Ray needed him.

            Ryan found him in the closet. His father wasn’t coming to visit, nor would he ever visit again. “Ray?” he called with the breaking voice box, “it’s Ryan.”

            The closet door slid open and he was yanked into the closet. “I don’t fit into the crawl space anymore.” Ray sobbed a laugh, hugging Ryan close.

            “You’ve gotten big.” Ryan chuckled, begging the voice box to keep going strong.

            “He left me.” Ray’s voice cracked. “He abandoned me.”

            Ryan didn’t really have anything to say to that. They both heard the phone call. They both heard the cruel laugh Ray’s mother spat when she saw them. Ray’s father was moving to another city with another woman and child. He just hugged Ray back as the young boy cried into his dirty fur. “I’ll always be here,” he promised. “I’ll never leave you.”

            Ray cried harder, nodding sadly. He sobbed himself to sleep, tears still dripping from his cheeks. Ryan was pressed tight to Ray’s chest and he wondered what he could do. He had to do something.

            The next day, Ray busied himself with fixing up Ryan’s body. His fur was cleaned and the tares were sewn shut. His voice box was replaced with one from an action figure, it was much deeper, almost like Ryan’s actual voice.

            “There.” Ray smiled happily, holding up the fixed up teddy bear.

            Ryan looked at himself, laughing lightly. “I needed to toughen up, huh?” he said, clinging to Ray’s shoulders as he was placed next to the young boy’s head.

            “Oh yeah.” Ray laughed, going over to his squeaking bed and curling up with his homework. “Any chance you’re good at Math?”

            “I was an engineer,” Ryan admitted, smiling to himself when Ray gave him a shocked look.

            “But- but, you’re a bear!” Ray gaped, nearly dropping his pencil.

            “I may look like a bear, but I was once the engineer that helped create the steam engine!” Ryan said, falling from Ray’s shoulder when he let got to gesture with short, stubby arms.

            Ray laughed after being momentarily shocked. “You were?” he asked, righting Ryan in his lap, overlooking his math book.

            “I was.” Ryan nodded, looking over the simple algebra.

            “What are you?” Ray chuckled, writing down the problem he was working on in his notebook.

            “I’m a ghost,” Ryan said simple, making himself comfortable. “Okay, so this is easy.”

            “You’re a dead guy?” Ray asked suddenly, frowning down at Ryan. “What happened?”

            Ryan sighed and leaned back. “I’ll tell you when you finish your homework?” Ray groaned playfully, smiling and getting right to work. Ryan helped where he could, some new principles were lost on him. They worked through it together, until they were finished.

            “Okay, now tell me,” Ray said, setting Ryan across from him.

            Ryan sighed and tried to keep himself upright. “I was twenty five; apprentice to James Watt, the inventor of the steam engine.”

            Ray nodded, looking at Ryan with excitement. “You mentioned that. How did you die and end up in my bear?”

            Ryan chuckled and wobbled where he sat. It was easier that trying to stay upright. “I moved into this house once my apprenticeship was over, I was maybe twenty seven? I don’t really remember. Anyway, I think someone robbed me and I woke up. They shot me in this room and I’ve hung around since.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide, looking nervously around him. “You died in here?” he asked, as if he wasn’t already talking to the only ghost in the house.

            “Yeah.” Ryan nodded, wobbling to his feet and hobbling over to Ray. “I’ve watched homeowners come and go, but you,” he collapsed into Ray’s lap, walking was hard in a toy bear, “are the only one I’ve cared about.”

            Ray picked Ryan up and held him close. “Why me?” he whispered, curling around Ryan.

            “I don’t know,” Ryan admitted, patting his cheek with his paw, “I think there are things I have forgotten about myself that allows me to understand.”

            Ray smiled and took Ryan’s arms in his hands. “Thank you,” he mumbled and Ryan was reminded of the little boy hiding in a crawl space crying. However, now he was smiling instead of sobbing.

            In high school, he spent a lot of time in Ray’s locker. He couldn’t carry a backpack around and Ryan just added too much to the pile, even if he could cling to his shoulder. They scared other kids too much and Ryan was banished to the locker.

            Well, his body was. He followed Ray regardless, ready to inhabit anything to protect the young man if he needed to. Ray still couldn’t see him, but he had some sense that Ryan was always around.

            “I made a promise,” Ryan would say every time Ray asked why he would follow him. Even if Ray wanted to forget the day his father abandoned him, Ryan would always remember. He was keeping that promise, no matter what.

            High school was also when Ray met Michael and Gavin. The two other boys became Ray’s friends, no matter how weird he seemed to be to everyone else. Ryan was extremely happy when Ray made friends.

            Although, he shouldn’t have been surprised when new friends meant Ray forgot about him. The first time his body was left in the locker hurt more than dying. He kept his promise, but he didn’t bother trying to talk to Ray anymore. It was better that Ray had living friends. Even without his body, he was beside Ray, ready to protect him. His mother picked up beating on her son again one night. She had been doing so well, but everything good had to end.

            Ryan’s rage when she raised her hand snapped all of the cupboards in the kitchen open. A few were even knocked off their hinges. The mother’s froze and Ray’s eyes were wide in shock.

            “Enough!” Ryan snarled, processing a left out nutcracker. “You’ve hurt him enough!”

            “Ryan?” Ray gasped as small objects in the kitchen started flying. The salt shaker cracked into his mother’s skull, knocking her over. “Ryan!”

            Ray snatched Ryan up and held him tightly as his mother screamed at them. “You little monster!” She screeched. “Get out!”

            “Fuck you!” Ray snarled, running for his room. He had a death grip on Ryan as he stuffed his backpack with clothes and personal things. He stormed out of the house, everything in the kitchen dropping to the ground.

            “Oh god,” Ryan whispered. His own voice coming through the cracker, “Ray, I-I’m so sorry.”

            “It’s okay.” Ray sniffed, tears dropping onto Ryan’s head. “I should have left years ago.”

            Ryan’s arms were stiff and he wasn’t as soft as the teddy bear, but Ray accepted his hug anyway. They ended up at Michael’s door step, just their luck, Gavin was over.

            “Ray?” Michael asked in concerned shock. “Why are you here?”

            “Mom kicked me out.” Ray shrugged, squeezing Ryan tighter. “You said I could crash here if I needed to?”

            Michael’s mother invited Ray in before Michael could. They were given a room for as long as they wanted. Ray dropped his backpack before going to Michael’s room with Ryan in his hands.

            “X-Ray!” Gavin nearly tackled Ray to the ground, Ryan’s hard body digging into his chest.        

            “What’s with the nutcracker?” Michael asked as Ray hugged Gavin back.

            “Oh, uh.” Ray frowned, pulling Ryan close again. “He’s uh, I-uh.”

            “I talk,” Ryan provided, the mouth cracked together as he talked. “Any chance you have something softer I could inhabit?”

There was silence for five seconds before Gavin squawked in fear and Michael’s eyes nearly fell out of his head, they went so wide. Ray sighed and glared at Ryan who tried his best to shrug. “They were going to find out at some point,” Ryan pointed out, leaving the doll and entering a toy turtle. “Fuck yeah, this thing has a voice box,” he said, taking control of the toy and shuffling off of the shelf.

            Ray caught him and laughed lightly as Michael and Gavin stared at them in shock. “What the fuck?!” Michael’s voice cracked.

            “This is Ryan.” Ray held out the turtle awkwardly. “He’s normally in that bear in my locker.”

            “Hi.” Ryan waved a floppy fin, laughing when Gavin tried to wave and Michael swatted at his hand. “I’m a ghost.”

            “Ray, explain.” Michael snapped, glaring at Ryan nervously.

            Ray sighed and told them everything. From the day Ray first processed his bear, to what happened at his home that day. Michael and Gavin were hesitant about Ryan, but they hugged Ray tightly.

            Ryan was surprised that Ray never forgot his bear body again. If anything, he carried him closer. He was under his robes when he graduated, Michael’s parents cheering for Ray.

            They moved out as soon as they could, Ray got a job and brought Ryan with him. No one cared or just chose not to comment. GameStop was a weird place to begin with.

            “Ryan?” Ray had the bear in his lap as he played games. He paused the game and picked Ryan up. “Why can’t I see you outside the bear?”

            Ryan wiggled in Ray’s hands and shrugged. “I don’t think you’re strong enough to see me,” he said, patting Ray’s hand. “Maybe you’ll see me one day.”

            Ray frowned then smiled at Ryan. “I hope so.” He sighed, returning to his games.

            He found him under the car. If he had a heart still, it would have stopped. The car had run the light, and out of all of the people on the street, it had hit Ray.

            Ryan hovered over the mess, the teddy bear soaking up blood. He felt the pain through his entire existence. He didn’t want Ray to see him so soon. He didn’t want him to die at all.

            “Ryan?” It was the voice of the scared child in the closet, the bullied boy, the smiling young man. Ryan whipped around, searching for the voice’s owner. Ray stood next to his body, shimmering and scared. He was looking around wildly. “Ryan!”

            “I’m here.” Ryan rushed to Ray, hugging him tightly. “I’m right here.” Ray sighed in relief, hugging Ryan tightly. “It’s okay,” Ryan soothed, pressing kisses to soft hair, “I’m not going anywhere.”

            Ray laughed, pained. “You’re really hot.” He smiled up at Ryan, floating a little taller to kiss Ryan gently.

            The old ghost froze, he had thought about this since Ray grew to be close to his age. He wasn’t that little boy anymore, he was a handsome young man Ryan would always love. He kissed back without letting himself think too much.

            Neither noticed the bright light bringing them home.


	266. Hot for Teacher by Van Halen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two months before he graduated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OlAx4Dok38
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray dropped onto his bed with a low groan. He was exhausted and dying to just play games for the rest of his life. He was just drifting off to sleep when his phone started ringing.

            Groaning louder, as if his phone would feel bad for completing its primary function. He pulled the device from his pocket and glared at the caller ID. A very awkward picture of his computer sciences professor stared back at him.

            Ryan was giving Ray a halfhearted annoyed glare as Ray tried to put a sombrero on the older man’s head. The memory made him smile enough to actually answer the call.

            “Hello?” He sighed, moving to lay on his side.

            “Hey Ray.” Ryan sounded way too happy, some kid must had said something hilarious on a test. “How’s your thesis going?”

            “Going.” Ray huffed, sitting up and shrugging his backpack off. “I just came from the library.”

            “Do you need any help with it?” Ryan asked and Ray tried not to smile. The question had somehow become code over the time they had known each other. Normally professors didn’t have their students numbers, but neither of them had known who the other was until Ray’s senior year of college began.

            “That would be nice.” Ray chuckled, standing and glancing at his computer. Maybe Ryan could actually help him, which would be wonderful.

            “I’ll see you later then.” Ryan said and Ray could hear the smile in his voice. “How’s five sound?”

            Ray glanced at the alarm sitting on the window sill next to his bed. He would have four hours to actually do work. “Works for me if you provide food.”

            “Of course.” Ryan laughed and Ray didn’t doubt that when he arrived at Ryan’s apartment, there would be a home cooked meal waiting for him.

            “Awesome, see you then.” Ray stood and collapsed into his desk chair.

            “See you.” Ryan said before hanging up.

            Ray smiled at his phone before stretching his back and wincing at the unpleasant pops he heard. He cracked his lap top open and went to work.

            He had met Ryan at a bar Gavin and Michael had dragged him to as the designated sober friend. The older man was new to the area, and had been dragged out by his coworkers who promptly abandoned him.

            They talked for hours until Gavin collapsed on top of Ray, Michael laughing the entire time. Ryan helped Ray drag his friends to their shared apartment. Once the morons were sleeping in their beds, Ray invited Ryan to a few games.

            They didn’t do anything, kissing once when Ryan really needed to leave. They exchanged numbers and were texting each other the next day as Ray walked into his class.

            When they looked up from their phones, time more or less froze. Once the class was over, Ray stayed behind and they stared awkwardly at each other for a minute before rushing to try and figure everything out.

            At the time, they decided that being friends wouldn’t be a problem. They could still enjoy each other’s company. Well, game nights at the older man’s apartment turned into date nights without either of them realizing. They were both good at pretending nothing was happening, but neither of them could bring themselves to end the relationship. Now there was only a couple of months before Ray graduated and moved on to online classes while he worked.

            Besides, they were both adults with a couple years age difference. It would be fine. Completely and utterly fine, especially since Ray was too excited to be graduating to care.

            As soon as Ryan opened the door, Ray fell forward and collapsed against the older man. Ryan laughed and caught him, picking him up and pulling him into the apartment. “Tired?” He asked, hugging Ray tightly.

            “You have no idea.” Ray sighed, pecking Ryan on the lips before snuggling into his chest.

            “I was a student once.” Ryan chuckled, pulling Ray toward the kitchen. The younger man smiled when he smelled the homemade chicken strips. Ryan really knew how to cook and Ray loved it.

            “You’re amazing, you know that?” Ray asked as Ryan dropped him into one of the kitchen chair before turning back to his cooking.

            “You keep saying it.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “Are there games in that backpack or actual work?” He glanced at the bag Ray was setting on the ground beside him.

            “Work.” Ray sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I could actually use your help. It’s not much, just a few things.”

            “That’s fine.” Ryan smiled, focusing on cooking again. “You need a break though.”

            “You’re just saying that because you want my ass.” Ray smirked, eyeing the older man’s ass.

            “It’s a nice ass.” Ryan shrugged, rolling his eyes at Ray.

            Ray laughed and relaxed. They wouldn’t do anything other than kiss, that’s all they ever did. Ryan was completely accepting of Ray’s asexuality, which just made him that much more amazing.

            They had a peaceful meal, Ray devouring the first good food he had in a few days. Ryan chuckled and told him not to choke. Ray knew the bastard would probably laugh if he did. He helped clean the dishes, laughing when Ryan bumped their hips together. It became a battle to see who could make the other move the furthest.

            “So, what do you need help with?” Ryan asked as he dried his hands.

            Ray smiled sheepishly, pulling his computer out and opening it up to his programming. “I think I’m missing a comma.”

            “Oh, you poor soul.” Ryan smiled before taking the computer and looking over his code. He had done this for all of his students, as long as they asked. Ray never received special treatment, in fact, they avoided the topic of school all together sometimes.

            Neither of them could figure out why Ray’s code kept coming up with errors, although they did narrow it down to which part was broken. So Ryan suggested a simpler way to execute the same code and the problem was solved.

            Work put away, they moved to the couch to play games. They didn’t last that long. Soon enough, Ray was straddling Ryan’s lap as they kissed. They hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time together for a few weeks. They were busy with tests and theses.

            Ryan had Ray pulled in close by his ass, the younger man’s arms around his shoulders, and fingers in his blond hair. When they parted to breath, Ryan kissed Ray’s jaw and neck before kissing him again.

            They laughed lightly and smiled when they paused for a moment. Their foreheads were pressed together, nose gently brushing together. Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist, as Ray straightened out the strands he had tangled.

            “Two months.” Ryan sighed, eyes lost in Ray’s. “Two months and you can finally move in.”

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan shortly. “Two months and I can finally finish that game I promised Steam.”

            Ryan laughed breathlessly, squeezing his hips gently. “I can’t believe you managed a contract with them off of a shitty game you made out of boredom.”  
            “It wasn’t shitty.” Ray scoffed, chuckling. “And they seemed to like it.”

            “It’s amazing. You’re a good game designer.” Ryan sighed, kissing along Ray’s jaw.

            “I’d say I had an amazing teacher, but it was the guy before you so.” Ray smiled crookedly, laughing when Ryan huffed at him.

            “Asshole.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray again, mainly to just shut him up.

            They ended up watching a shitty movie while cuddling on the couch, which meant they weren’t at all paying attention to the movie. Ray was pressed into Ryan’s chest, the older man’s arms tight around him.

            Ray smiled happily, nearly half asleep as Ryan gently rubbed knots out of his back. This was the most stressful time for him. In two months he had to make the best game he could, not just for the grade, but also for his contract.

            Ryan pressed kisses to Ray’s hair, smiling at the younger man. He knew how hard Ray worked, more than a lot of the kids in his class. He was proud of his rose.

            They didn’t see each other very much after that. They barely spoke past a few random texts. Ray drowned himself in his work, trying to make the game perfect. Ryan was worried for all of his students, but Ray worried him the most. He would sneak the younger man lunches because he knew Ray was skipping out.

            The last day of classes, Ryan was nearly tackled by his boyfriend in his office. “It’s fucking over!” He gasped as Ryan laughed and hugged him tightly. The other professors thought they were good friends, which they weren’t exactly wrong.

            “It’s over.” Ryan chuckled, ruffling Ray’s hair and letting go. “Any plans?”

            “You know it.” Ray smiled mischievously and Ryan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “At five.”

            Ryan nodded, and ruffled Ray’s hair again. “So you’re going to game until you die?”

            “Basically.” Ray laughed before running off with a short wave. Ryan smiled, watching Ray go.

            When Ray arrive at his apartment that night, Ryan picked him up and spun him around. Ray laughed and clung to Ryan, kissing him when the door was closed and they stopped moving.

            “Congrats.” Ryan sighed against Ray’s lips before setting him down.

            “I’m almost free.” Ray said gleefully. “I just have to walk and then that’s it! I’m done!”

            “You’ve worked hard.” Ryan chuckled, pressing kisses to the younger man’s cheeks. “You deserve a game binge.”

            “Fuck yeah!” Ray laughed, pulling away from Ryan to dump his backpack on the couch. All of Ray’s favorite games that he knew Ryan didn’t have, spilled from the red bag.

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray again before ordering take out. They played until Ray passed out. Ryan smiled happily at his boyfriend, gently picking him up and taking him to the bedroom.

            He stayed awake a few hours more to finish some grading before crawling in behind Ray and pulling him close. The younger man immediately turned around and snuggled into his chest. Ryan chuckled and sighed content.

            Graduation was an affair for the college. They had party after party, speech after speech. Ryan was rather surprised he didn’t start drooling when he fell asleep and one of his fellow professors had to nudge him awake.

            He was happy to see his students walk with their diplomas. If anyone noticed he clapped a little louder for Ray, they didn’t say anything.

            When it all finally ended, he and Ray shared a platonic hug with whispered promises to see each other soon. Ray would go home for two weeks before coming back and moving in with Ryan while Michael and Gavin moved on to their own lives.

            When he finally had Ray in his arms again, he was beside himself with joy. He had missed the younger man tremendously. Now they had all the time in the world to be together.


	267. Barbie Girl by Aqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was not singing that song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are cruel with their prompts.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            _I’m a Barbie girl,_

_In the Barbie world._

 

Oh god, oh no.

 

            _Life in plastic, it’s fantastic!_

Please, for the love of god, don’t let Ray be singing _that._

 

_You can brush my hair,_

_Undress me everywhere._

_Imagination,_

_Life if your creation._

 

He was going to kill him. Stuff a pillow in that stupid adorable face of his and end this pain.

           

            _I’m a blond bimbo girl,_

_In the fantasy world._

_Dress me up, make it tight._

_I’m your dolly._

 

Ryan could feel his eye twitch. “RAY!” He shouted, running from the kitchen and into their bedroom. Ray was smiling like the asshole he was in front of the closet.

            “What?” Ray asked, smirking. He opened his mouth to continue the song and Ryan tackled him to the ground, making sure to keep his head from cracking against the wooden flooring.

            “NO!” Ryan groaned, covering the younger man’s mouth. “NOPE. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.”

            “Rye!” Ray laughed, trying to push his hands away.

 

            _You’re my doll, rock’n’roll._

_Feel the glamour in pink._

_Kiss me here._

_Touch me there,_

_Hanky panky._

 

Ray smiled brightly at Ryan as he continued sing amidst their struggle. Ryan groaned and grabbed both of the younger man’s hands in one of his. He pinned his wrists above his head, covering his mouth before he could start singing again.

            “No,” Ryan huffed, ignoring Ray licking his hand. “I’ve literally had your dick in my mouth, I don’t give a fuck.” Ray stopped trying to lick him, smiling against his hand. He squirmed under Ryan, trying to free his hands. “Oh no you don’t.” Ryan pressed down, straddling the younger man’s waist. “Not until you stop singing.”

            Ray’s eyes stayed amused, although he looked up in thought. Ryan groaned when the younger man shook his head. “You’re an asshole.”

            Ray smiled bigger, trying to squirm free again. Ryan shook his head and sat fully on Ray’s stomach, not quite crushing him. Ray gasped and struggled harder, laughing.

            “Nope, not until you stop.” Ryan wiggled his butt and Ray squeaked.

            “I’ll stop!” Ray laughed, muffled by Ryan’s hand.

            Ryan narrowed his eyes at Ray, taking the hand over the younger man’s mouth away. He kept a hold of his hands. “You better.”

            Ray smirked and opened his mouth and Ryan slapped his hand over his mouth again. Ray rolled his eyes and gave him an amused look. Ryan pulled his hand away and Ray started singing as soon as he could.

 

            _You can touch,_

_You can play,_

_If you say: I’m always yours._

 

Ryan groaned and glared at Ray as he put his hand over his mouth again. “You asshole!” He groaned, rolling his eyes when Ray licked his hand again. “Don’t care.”

            Ray laughed and tried to pull his hands free. “Alright, I’m done.” Ray chuckled, not risking Ryan sitting on him again.

            “I don’t believe you.” Ryan snapped with a slight pout. “I never want to hear that song again.”

            “No promises.” Ray smirked, squeaking when Ryan pressed his cheeks together.

            “Oh no, I let you go and you start singing that again, you’ll regret it,” Ryan threatened, although it didn’t hold much bite.

            Ray tried to smirk with his lips looking like a fish. “Fine!” he slurred.

            Ryan narrowed his eyes and slowly let Ray go. The younger man sat up and rubbed his wrists. When he didn’t start singing, Ryan relaxed and stood to actually cook them dinner. Just as he got to the door, Ray started singing.

 

            _Come on Barbie,_

_Let’s go party!_

 

Ryan wiped around and tackled Ray to the ground again. Ray could barely breathe as Ryan started tickling him, pinning his hands above his head once again.

            “Rye!” He gasped out, struggling under the older man. “Can’t breathe!”

            “If you couldn’t breathe you wouldn’t be talking!” Ryan snorted, smiling devilishly as he attacked Ray’s sides and armpits. He sat on Ray’s legs to keep him from kneeing him. He stopped for a moment when Ray’s face was nearly entirely red. “Learned your lesson?” he asked. Ray caught his breath smirked. He started singing the refrain again and Ryan went straight back to tickling him.

            “Rye! Stop!” Ray gasped out between laughs, wiggling under his weight.

            “You’ve got to stop singing!” Ryan smiled, finding a particularly ticklish spot just above Ray’s navel.

            Ray squealed and struggled harder, legs thrashing in his efforts to free himself. Ryan gave him a moment to breath before tickling him again before he could even think to start singing.

            Eventually he did stop, Ray’s face and neck completely red. His chest heaving hard and eyes half closed. Ryan smirked down at his boyfriend. “Done?”

            “I give.” Ray chuckled, shuddering when Ryan started kissing his neck. “Rye.”

            “You’re cute when you laugh.” Ryan smiled sheepishly, kissing him deeply.

            “Hands.” Ray panted, trying in vain to buck his hips up.

            Ryan hummed in thought, moving so he had Ray’s hips tapped between his legs and stuck to the floor. “Nah.”

            “Rye.” Ray whined as Ryan kissed at his neck again.

            “Nope, part of your punishment.” Ryan chuckled, gently running his fingers over the growing tent in Ray’s pants.

            Ray shuddered and held back a moan. “If this is punishment, I need to sing that song more often.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Unless you want me to get you all worked up then leave the rest to you.”

            “I’m good!” Ray’s voice cracked, the younger man pouting at the sound while Ryan just laughed and kissed him again.


	268. Let it Go by Idina Menzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ryan makes an ice palace, the winter spirit visits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Little over dramatic, don’t you think?”

            Ryan stumbled and fell over, sliding on the beautiful ice palace he just made. A younger man stood, well, floated, next to where he had been stand.

            “Who are you?!” Ryan gasped, struggling to his feet. Ice floated around his fingers, ready to protect himself.

            “Wait, you can see me?” The man smiled brightly, floating closer. “Seriously?”

            Ryan blinked in shocked, backing away slowly. “Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

            “It must be because we have the same power!” the man said, laughing happily. His blue hoodie had intricate snowflake patterns at the cuffs and bottom. A gnarled wooden staff fit snug in his hand, his brown pants torn at the bottom and feet bare.

            “What?” Ryan asked slowly, his own white suit fit him snugly. The tail of the jacket nearly touched the ground. The vest was a light shade of gray while his cravat was a light blue. His pants and shoes were a crisp white.

            “I’m Ray!” the man exclaimed, offering his hand. “I bring winter.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before cautiously taking the cold hand. “You, what?” he asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

            “I bring winter, I have cool ice powers too.” Ray chuckled, giving Ryan’s hand a firm shake before letting go and looking around.

            Ryan watched the younger man in confusion. “I don’t understand. How do you have similar powers to me?”

            “The moon gave them to me,” Ray said absently, studying the chandler. “Don’t you think you overdid this a bit?”

            “The moon?” Ryan shook his head, Ray would probably never make sense. “No?”

            “You don’t think banishing yourself from your home and living in this ice palace, all by yourself, isn’t just a little over dramatic?” Ray asked, raising an intrigue eyebrow. He floated up to study the roof. “You did a good job though.”

            Ryan frowned in confusion, shaking his head. “You don’t understand. They think I’m a monster!”

            “Did they say that? I mean, sure there are going to be some assholes, but you’re their King, right?” Ray asked, lounging in the air. He tipped his head back and looked at Ryan upside down. “I mean, it’s not like you meant for anything to happen.”

            Ryan opened his mouth then closed it again. He had seen the fear in their faces, but also the confusion. Perhaps he could have explained everything, but then they would have hated him. “How do you know what happened anyway?” he snapped, folding his arms.

            “I was there.” Ray smiled, flipping around to float on his stomach. “I saw most of it, anyway.”

            Ryan frowned and relaxed his stance slightly. “Why did you follow me?”

            “Because we’re similar!” Ray smiled brightly, floating to be eye level with Ryan. He held his hand out, a beautiful snowflake forming in his hand. “I’ve never met anyone who could do what I can. It’s kind of awesome.”

            Ryan stared at the snowflake in awe before smiling at Ray. “Can you teach me how to control my powers?”

            Ray smiled and froze the snowflake to Ryan’s jacket. “I can try.” He chuckled, smiling. “It might be a little different considering.”

            “Any guidance would be a great help,” Ryan said, feeling like a weight was finally off his shoulders. “Thank you.”

            “No problem,” Ray said, landing on his feet. He slammed the staff into the ground, the old wood sticking in the ice. He glided easily around the palace, fingers on his chin. “Well, we should start small.”

            “What should I do?” Ryan asked, taking a deep breath and widening his stance. Some part of him remembered learning how to fight with a sword.

            “First off, relax.” Ray snorted, coming over to Ryan and taking his hand. “Magic isn’t like being a King. It’s carefree.”

            Ryan frowned bemused, before relaxing his stance and trying to loosen up. He had been stressed for most of his life so it was strange. “Okay, now what?”

            “Try to make a snowflake,” Ray said, holding Ryan’s with his palm up, “just picture it in your mind.”

            Ryan stared hard at his hand, jumping when the snowflake he thought up appeared instantly. “Well, that wasn’t hard.” He chuckled awkwardly.

            Ray smiled and took the snowflake. “See? It’s not that hard,” he said, throwing the snow into the air, it burst apart and it started to lightly snow.

            Ryan smiled at the flakes falling around them and looked back at Ray. He took a breath and a rose made out of light ice appeared in his hand. He wasn’t sure why, but the flower suited the winter spirit.

            Ray jumped when Ryan placed the flower behind his ear. “It looks beautiful.” He smiled, chuckling at the bright blush appearing on Ray’s pale skin.

            “You’re getting the hang of it.” Ray smiled, running his fingers over the ice. “I still think running away from your problems was over dramatic.”

            “Well, I don’t care,” Ryan said, looking around at the castle he had created, “I mean, I’ll have you here, won’t I?”

            Ray froze then smiled sadly. “As often as I can,” he said softly.

            Ryan didn’t get a chance to ask what he meant, Ray started talking about himself, asking Ryan a million questions. They were so busy talking that Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin when the doors to the palace opened and he heard his brother’s voice.  


	269. The Fox by Ylvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damn song haunted Ray wherever he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why?
> 
> Thank you to hello-i-am-trash on tumblr for helping me with this one.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hr_6ozxT08w
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Oh fuck no,” Ray groaned to himself as he stood outside their shared penthouse. ‘The Fox’ was blasting through the wooden door. He’s ears laid flat back against his head and his far too fluffy tail swished angrily behind him.

            He waited until the song ended before throwing the door open. Geoff smirked at Ray from around his trunk. “Welcome home!” He laughed as the song started up again.

            Ray’s eye twitched and he put his hands over his ears. “Fuck you.” He snarled, bumping shoulders with the elephant as he laughed.

            Gavin was standing over the speakers, iPod in hand. The duck quaked when he saw Ray. Michael smirked at his friend, his tail going a mile a minute. “Hey Ray!” Michael had to shout over the stupid noises coming from the speakers.

            “I fucking hate all of you!” Ray growled, running off toward his room. He ran past Jack who was holding his poor ears. The mouse gave him a sympathetic look, pulling his long thin tail out of the way.

            He slammed the door closed behind him, narrowing his eyes at Ryan who was laying on their bed with an amused smile. “Not you too.” Ray groaned, pulling his red tail into his hand.

            “It’s kind of funny,” Ryan said, standing up. His tail swished calmly, horns freshly sharpened.

            “Not anymore!” Ray snapped, a whine pulling at his throat.

            Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist. “You could just tell them what the sound is and they’ll probably stop.”

            “They’d piss themselves,” Ray huffed, leaning into the bull’s chest. “I would if it didn’t fucking hurt to do.”

            Ryan chuckled and gently ran his fingers over Ray’s ears. “It’s either that or you listen to this song for the rest of your life.”

            Ray pouted and sighed. As soon as the song ended, he let that horrible noise rip past his lips. Ryan jumped a mile, holding Ray tighter out of instinct. The fox smirked as the apartment was completely quiet, everyone waiting to see if the sound happened again.

            He took a deep breath and screeched again. It was an awful noise, even to him. It sounded as if a bird hybrid infant was being attacked by another bird hybrid infant and the resulting screeches were smashed together in a blender.

            “What the fuck was that?” Michael asked as Ray rubbed his throat. There was a reason fox hybrids didn’t make any natural sounds minus anything a cat or dog hybrid would make.

            Ryan laughed into Ray’s neck as the others talked rapidly in the apartment, searching for the noise. Ray made it one more time, glad it echoed through the apartment, making it difficult to pinpoint.

            “Ray! Ryan!” Gavin quaked, bursting into their room. “Did you hear that?”

            “Hear what?” Ryan asked, nuzzling Ray’s temple.

            “That fucking scream.” Michael scowled, following Gavin into the room. “How did you miss it? It was fucking loud!”

            “Must have just been someone outside.” Ray shrugged, glad his voice didn’t sound too rough, although talking hurt like a bitch.

            The crew was cautious for a week, keeping an eye out for whatever cause the noise. Ray and Ryan kept the prank to themselves, both amused by their crewmate’s confusion. The only reason Ryan knew the sound was because Ray would use it to scar targets when they were working together. Since they hadn’t been on such missions for years, Ray hadn’t needed to use it.

            When the sound was eventually forgotten, everyone relaxed. Eventually the song was blasting through the apartment once again.

            Ray groaned loudly from their bed. They had been sleeping rather peacefully when the music started. Ryan scowled and pulled Ray closer. His heart leapt into his throat when that damned sound left Ray’s mouth. He clenched his heart, relaxing at Ray’s apologetic smile.

            “Warn a bull.” Ryan sighed, kissing the back of Ray’s neck.

            “Sorry.” Ray smiled sheepishly. The music had stopped with the noise and the crew started arguing.

            Michael thought the speakers were broken. Gavin thought something was dying outside. Geoff declared he wasn’t drunk enough for ghost noises and Jack either didn’t have an opinion or he knew what it actually was and was too amused to say anything.

            When Gavin burst into their room to ask if they heard the noise, the duck squawked incoherently and left the room. Ryan had decided that moment was a good time to go at it and Ray wasn’t complaining.

            The third time the song returned, Ray had just walked into the room and the entire crew, minus Jack and Ryan who were watching amused, screamed ‘What does the fox say?’ Ray’s eye twitched as they laughed. He took a deep breath and screeched, much louder than before. Jack and Ryan contained laughter as Geoff, Michael, and Gavin stared at Ray wide eyed.

            “Fuck off.” Ray snarled, tail swinging angrily. Michael opened his mouth to speak and Ray cut him off with a softer screech.

            The dog winced and backed off nervously. Geoff folded his ears, wincing when Ray screeched at the three of them again. “Alright.” Ryan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist.

            “What the fuck?” Michael managed when Ray relaxed, nudging Ryan’s jaw with his head. “How are you making that noise?”

            “That’s the sound a fox makes.” Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

            “Yeah, so stop with the fucking song or that noise is going to haunt you.” Ray growled, glaring at his friends.

            Michael, Gavin, and Geoff all nodded quickly, eyes still wide with amazement and terror. It was a terrifying sound. That was also the last time the song was ever brought up again.


	270. Want U Back by Cher Lloyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hated these kinds of jobs. Especially when the target thought they were a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPgvNlrBfb0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray smiled cutely, despite the sweating arm around his waist. The old fart was smiling at him, eyes trained on his messy hair, tight fitting t-shirt, and skinny jeans. Not even five minutes into this and the old bastard was hooked. Maybe he was drunker than Ray thought he was.

            “How about you come with me,” the man slurred into his ear. He pulled Ray closer, pressing him into his side. Forgetting that his friends just left him alone in a bar.

            “I don’t see why not.” Ray smiled innocently, laughing lightly as he pushed the man hand down to dangerous territory. He suppressed a gag and shudder at the man’s eyes lighting up. The hand groped his ass and he counted down from five in his head.

            “Hey!” A familiar voice snarled at one, and Ray tried to tense instead of relax. “What the fuck are you doing?”

            A gentle, but firm hand grabbed Ray’s arm and pulled him away from the man. Blue eyes danced jealously with amusement as they glared at Ray. Their smiles were short, barely existing for a second.

            “Who the fuck are you?” the man growled, wobbling where he stood as Ray tried to push Ryan’s hand off. “Let him go.”

            “I’m his boyfriend. “Ryan snarled, glaring at Ray again. “What the fuck are you doing?”

            “Having fun,” Ray huffed, pushing Ryan’s hand off and folding his arms. He cocked his hips just enough to catch the man’s attention and distract him for a moment. “You were off flirting anyway!”

            “Shut up,” Ryan growled, an apology threatening his lips, but he controlled himself before it could overflow, “we’re going home.” He grabbed Ray’s arm again, but lighter than before.

            “Hey! Let go!” Ray snapped, pretending like Ryan wasn’t holding him like he could break.

            That snapped the man out of his ass daze. He pulled his fist and punched Ryan surprisingly hard. Ray hid a wince, this one was full of surprises. “He said no!” the man snapped as Ryan stumbled, rubbing his jaw.

            Ray saw real anger flare in Ryan’s eyes and took the man’s arm. “We’re leaving,” he huffed quickly, pushing them through the club and out the door. He felt Ryan’s protective stare and relaxed slightly.

            The man rewrapped his arm around Ray’s waist and went on and on about the horrible people of the world. Ray wasn’t listening, he just focused on where he was supposed to take the man. More than anything, he just wanted a nice shower and cuddle with Ryan in their hotel. This was the fourth sucker that evening.

            “Hey, where are we going, doll?” the man slurred, smirking at Ray.

            “I thought my hotel would be best.” Ray purred, stumbling in shock when he was pushed into an alley and pinned to a brick wall.

            “That’ll take too long.” The man went straight for Ray’s neck, biting harshly and actually drawing blood.

            Ray held back a gag, but his face was twisted in disgust. “I have a wonderful bed.” Ray tried to push the man away, but his hands were pinned to the wall with a bruising one handed grip.

            “Don’t care,” the man growled, pulling his already loose tie free. Ray scowled and braced himself against the wall. He raised both of his legs and kicked the man hard in the gut. He let go, stumbling back and falling to the ground. Ray just managed to catch himself before he fell to the ground, rubbing at the blood on his neck. “You little shit!” the man snarled, vaulting off the ground and going straight for Ray. The younger man’s eyes were hard and emotionless, he didn’t even bother moving as a fist connected with the man’s face before he could even touch Ray.

            “Are you alright?” Ryan asked, immediately looking at Ray’s neck, gently taking his hands.

            Ray smiled and relaxed, he glanced at the man and went emotionless again. “This one has been difficult,” he said as the man wiped the blood from his nose.

            “Too bad we need him alive.” Ryan growled, pulling a clean rag from his pocket and pressing it against Ray’s neck. “Just give me a moment.”

            Ray smiled as Ryan kissed his cheek and stalked toward the man. He watched, amused, pressing the rag into his neck. Ryan had the man by his neck, slamming him against the brick wall before his drunken haze could process what was happening. Ryan held him there, watching his face turn blue. He slowly stopped struggling, going limp. The madman dropped their target with an annoyed huff.

            Ray smiled and pulled his phone out of Ryan’s back pocket. He called Caleb with their location, leaning back against Ryan as the older man wrapped his arm around his waist.

            “Alright, thanks Caleb. We’re going back,” Ray said as Ryan pealed his hand and the rag away from his neck.

            “He really bit you.” Ryan frowned as Ray hung up. “You’re still bleeding.”

            “Shit, really?” Ray scowled at the white rag that was quickly turning red. “Fuck.”

            “Come on, you might need stitches.” Ryan frowned, replacing his hand and rag on Ray’s neck. He kept his arm tight around Ray’s waist as he led them from the alley and through a couple of back alleys.

            As soon as they were in their hotel room, Ryan made Ray sit on the couch that was in front of the decently sized TV. There were tables pressed together to hold their vast amounts of weapons. The bed was a mess, take out littering the small kitchen they would probably never use.

            Ryan dug through the duffle bags under the tables for a moment before pulling out a heavy first aid kit. Ray pulled the soaked rag away and let Ryan stich him up without flinching. “What was he, a vampire?” Ryan scowled, ignoring their phones ringing with the message that Caleb had picked up the man.

            “Smelled too much like garlic.” Ray wrinkled his nose, smiling when Ryan chuckled. “This puts a small hole in the plan.”

            “Good,” Ryan huffed, breaking the thread and tying it off. He re-cleaned the area, pressing a medical patch to the stitches. “I know you hate this.”

            Ray smiled and sighed. “It’s disgusting. I don’t know how people do it for a living,” he said, tilting his chin up when Ryan started wrapping gauze loosely around his neck.

            “I like seeing you in your hoodie anyway.” Ryan smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Ray’s lips before rocking back on his heels. “We’ll think of another way to kidnap these guys.”

            “How many are left?” Ray asked, running his fingers over the gauze to make sure it wouldn’t cause him any trouble.

            Ryan sighed, dropping to sit cross-legged in front of Ray. He pulled a crumpled and stained piece of paper from his pocket. “There’s three left,” he said, holding the list out to Ray, “two of them are women.”

            “You should be able to do them.” Ray smirked, slipping from the couch to mock a swoon in Ryan’s lap. “You’re a lady killer.”

            Ryan snorted and rolled his eyes. “Get changed, we’ll figure it out later.”

            “Shower.” Ray smiled, standing and taking Ryan’s hands. The older man happily followed him into the oversized shower.

            He let Ryan wash his body and hair because he knew the older man would fight with him if he didn’t. It was nice having his boyfriend’s hands on him anyway. They were gentle and careful, a little rough around the edges. Nothing like that man’s smooth baby hands that were way too grabby.

            Ryan was always gentle with him, despite being the best mercenary in the country. The Vagabond was known for being a complete madman, unless someone saw him with Ray. Within a moment, they would know he was just a giant teddy bear with a dark side.

            Ray laughed as Ryan pressed kisses all over his face and shoulders. He was apologizing for acting, he hated these missions as much as Ray, but they were the best at them. Gavin was too clumsy, although endearing enough. Unfortunately, Michael would get legitimately jealous and would probably beat the shit out of the guy before anything productive could be done. Caiti was too awkward and Jack was too overprotective. Griffon would kill the fucker for touching her. Meg and Lindsey would do about the same and then torture the guy so they were out.

            That left Ray and Ryan. The older man was overprotective, but he knew Ray was good at what he did. Ray knew he could take a few risks because Ryan wouldn’t let anything happen to him. They did their job well, although they both hated it.

            Once Ray was clean and feeling much better, he helped Ryan. He laughed nearly too hard when Ryan bent his knees with an expecting look when Ray complained that he was too tall.

            “Asshole.” Ray smiled, kissing the nose suddenly level with his own.

            “You were the one complaining.” Ryan chuckled, knees not even shaking.

            “Just for this, I’m going to steal your shirt.” Ray smiled, running soapy finger through blond hair.

            “You would have done that anyway.” Ryan laughed, rinsing his hair off and kissing Ray. “Come on, you’re getting clammy.”

            “I’m fine.” Ray rolled his eyes, not willing to admit that he was a little cold. He smiled when Ryan turned off the water and wrapped them both up in an extremely fluffy towel.

            “Better?” Ryan asked, using the edges to dry Ray’s hair.

            “Much.” Ray laughed, drying off Ryan’s arms and shoulders.

            It took them longer than necessary, but they eventually dried themselves off and pulled on clothes. As promised, Ray stole Ryan’s shirt, only wearing the oversized (even for Ryan) t-shirt and boxers.

            Ryan smiled at Ray, comfortable in his sweats. Ray was far more adorable in the large clothes he loved. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed his slightly damp temple.

            Ray chuckled and leaned back against Ryan, resting his arms on top of the older man’s. “Can we sleep in?”

            “When don’t we?” Ryan asked, nuzzling his nose into Ray’s neck on the uninjured side. “We’ll discuss with Caleb how we’re going to get the last three. He should have the information.”

            Ray nodded and sighed contently. They weren’t being told why they had to kidnap these people. They had gotten at least twenty people so far, unable to connect the dots. They seemed to be random members of random companies. Then again, they really weren’t ones to question Geoff, they just did their jobs and got paid. They were just freelancers working for the mustached man.

            Ray yelped when he was suddenly falling back. He turned in Ryan’s arms when they landed on the bed. “Asshole!” He laughed, slapping Ryan’s shoulder.

            “What?” Ryan smiled and Ray saw the momentary wince. He frowned and remembered the punch to the jaw Ryan had gotten.

            “Does your jaw hurt?” Ray asked, gently tracing the bone on both sides of his face to compare. It was slightly swelled, nothing too bad. A faded bruise might appear in the morning.

            “Not too badly.” Ryan smiled, reaching up and catching Ray’s hands. He kissed the younger man’s fingers then kissed him.

            Ray smiled and kissed back, gently massaging Ryan’s temple and jaw. Ryan sighed, pulling back and closing his eyes. Ray chuckled and moved down to his neck and shoulders. He slid his fingers over the older man’s abs and Ryan cracked a curious eye.

            “You’d definitely get those two women.” Ray smirked, kissing Ryan’s uninjured jaw. “Just take your shirt off and they’ll beg you to kidnap them.”

            “You doubt the minds of women.” Ryan snorted, resting his hands on Ray’s hips. “Granted, the people we’ve kidnapped so far haven’t been the smartest in the world.”

            “They’re dumb drunks.” Ray shrugged, ignoring that some of them had been very rough drunks. “These specific women will be all over you, how about that?”

            “Better.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. All of their targets were rather basic. Weekend drinkers that wanted nothing but a good fuck for a one night stand. He doubted the remaining three would be any different.

            Ray smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s midsection and snuggled his head under his chin. Ryan smiled, holding Ray tighter and kissing his black hair. Whatever reason these people need to disappear didn’t really matter. As long as they were paid and made it out of this job without any more injuries.


	271. Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was taking Ryan's kills and it was driving him mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to hello-i-am-trash for helping me out with this one.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWAdb1vgoik
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan mentally groaned, glad his mask hid his boredom. His target was going on and on, he just needed to turn around and he could take care of business. It had already been hell trying to get this bastard to agree to a meeting. Ryan was tempted to just screw subtlety and just stab him in the face.

            Ryan was about to make his move, tired of this long lecture about nothing he cared about, when he was suddenly splattered with blood. He blinked at the arrow lodged in the man’s neck in shock.

            The man dropped to the ground, gagging on the wood and blood. Ryan scowled and crouched next to him. He pulled the arrow from his throat, his gurgling noises ceasing and blood pooling around them. He raised an eyebrow at the note rolled around the arrow and held in place by a purple rubber band. He slipped the note free and stared at the message.

            _Thought I would give you a hand. By the way, you’re fucking hot._ The writing was a bit messy, shaky in places from writing someplace difficult. He slowly stood and looked around. He couldn’t see anyone, but somehow he doubted he ever would. The nerd in him was thrilled with a cliché arrow message, the madman in him was paranoid beyond all belief.

            Shaking his thoughts, Ryan made a run for it, taking the arrow and note with him. He stored them in his safe for lack of a better place.

His thoughts were plagued with who could have figured out who he was and what his mission was. He wasn’t sure if he should trust the note to tell him if they were a danger. He didn’t have anyone he was worried about, although he did like his day job at the local bar. He played the guitar for a few of the singers that performed. It was calming, opposed to his actual job. Being the Vagabond was difficult, everyone either wanted to hire him or kill him.

            Still plagued by his thoughts, he got his guitar and went to the bar the next night. He waved to the bartender, Geoff. The mustached man was the one who got him the job in the first place. They had met in college and Geoff was probably the only one to know Ryan’s masked persona.

            “Ray’s here!” Geoff called out to him before he could disappear behind the stage. “Just thought I would let you know.” He smirked as Ryan rolled his eyes.

            So he had a small crush on one of the singers. No one could really blame him. Ray was a good guy who was equal parts handsome and adorable. He was also pretty funny and loved video games as much as Ryan did.

            Ryan sighed and got himself sat up. He pulled his guitar out and sat on a stool in the back corner of the stage, guitar in his lap. He smiled at the few regulars that recognized him and drunkenly proclaimed that they loved him. Shaking his head, he made sure his guitar was in tune before glancing over at Geoff. The bartender nodded and pulled the mic from under the bar.

            “Alright, first singer is Ray. You assholes know him.” Geoff chuckled, putting the mic away. The entire bar was used to his rough exterior by now, just don’t mention snakes. It ruined the illusion.

            Ryan clapped with the crowd when the younger man moved onto the stage. As usual he was wrapped up in a purple hoodie, eyes bright and excited. He nodded at Ryan with a wink the older man tried to ignore.

            Ryan listened to the songs Ray announced he was singing, strumming his guitar before he finished. Ray smirked at him as the crowd chuckled. Ryan smiled innocently, stopping and shrugging.

            Ray rolled his eyes and waved for him to start. He shot him an amused glare when Ryan didn’t do anything and the crowd laughed more. This was their usual silent banter since they rarely talked on or off the stage. Ryan had just managed to catch Ray a few times before the younger man had to run off.

            Ryan chuckled and finally started to play. Ray shook his head and started singing and Ryan tried not to get lost in his voice. The sound was smooth and oddly comforting. He definitely tried not to stare too hard at Ray’s hips swinging in time to the music. It would kill him if he watched for too long.

            Like usual, once Ray’s three song set was over, the younger man nearly ran out of the bar. He spared a few moments to excitedly talk to Ryan about the newest games coming out before he had to go. Ryan’s head was filled with the younger man and the mystery messenger for the rest of the day.

            Geoff told him he should try and ask Ray out for the millionth time. He would say it a million times more, even if Ryan got married to someone else. “I know two people in love when I see them,” Geoff insisted and Ryan ignored him. He was more or less a monster, Ray didn’t need that.

            Ryan returned home to a text on his new burner. He had a new target to take out. He sighed and called the number, getting the details. This seemed significantly easier than the last job. The woman took nightly walks, Ryan could easily make it look like a mugging.

            The very next night he went out with his mask on and fingers itching to twirl the knife hidden in his sleeve. He waited along the woman’s route, shadowed in a dark alley. He smiled when he heard her painfully loud music pouring from white earbuds. Maybe he could strangle her with them. That would be fun.

            He got himself ready, waiting for her to pass the alley. He furrowed his brow when the music didn’t change in volume and the woman never passed him. He hesitantly peaked out of the alley and scowled.

            The woman was slumped on the ground, an arrow in her neck. He crouched down and pulled the arrow free. As before, there was a note rubber banded to the shaft.

            _Sorry for taking your kills. You’re also really cute._ The note read and he stared at it in confusion. Who was this messenger? And where the hell were they shooting from that Ryan didn’t notice them? He had actually looked for any signs of someone setting up a sniper nest.

            Well, at least he was still being paid. Taking the note and arrow with him, he returned home and placed them with the first ones.

            It continued for weeks. Ryan would get a job and before he could actually complete it himself, his target would be dead. Each note complimented him in some way or another. He had no idea what was going on.

            The last note drove him completely up a wall. _Call me maybe?_ Was the only thing written on it, no number to call or anything. He would call, he definitely would. Maybe the conversation would be mainly him yelling, but he would call. He just needed a fucking number.

            “You okay there buddy?” Geoff asked as Ryan sulked at the bar one night. Normally he would be on stage behind Ray, who was currently singing, but tonight the younger man had brought his own guitarist. Some red headed, angry looking man.

            “I’m fine,” Ryan growled, glaring at his cup. Not only was the mystery killed driving him nuts, but he was jealous. Ray and his friend seemed so close. Well, this was his fault. He didn’t want to get involved. This had to be for the best.

            “Alright, my last song will be ‘Call me Maybe’,” Ray said and Ryan nearly broke his neck turning around so quickly.

            The crowd snorted, the guitarist looked vaguely amused, but Ryan was focused on Ray who had zeroed in on his eyes. Ray winked and when the music started little gears started turning.

            His mind instantly went to the note and his jaw dropped. Ray started singing, looking only at Ryan and somehow pieces fell into place. He brought his burners to work sometimes. Maybe he should have deleted the messages when he got them.

            Geoff was snickering as the crowd realized who Ray was looking at. They started cheering and Ryan blushed lightly before laughing. “You asshole,” he mouthed and Ray stumbled over a verse with laughter.

            There were a few wolf whistles as Ray jumped off of the foot tall stage and sauntered over to Ryan, smirking. Geoff patted his shoulder and Ryan tried not to laugh awkwardly.

            “So call me maybe?” Ray purred, his hips against Ryan’s knees on the stool.

            “If only you would give me a number,” Ryan whispered and Ray smiled, “I would have called days ago.”

            Ray laughed, tossing a paper at Ryan before walking back up to the stage. The crowd cheered for one more so Ray indulged with a nod from Geoff. Ryan smirked at the familiar paper in his hand. Familiar writing depicted a phone number, a rather beautiful drawing of a rose under the numbers.

            Ryan looked up at Ray and smiled when he caught his eyes. Without a second thought he pulled out his personal phone and called Ray. The younger man’s phone rang mid song and Ray tried not to laugh, ignoring the Pacman theme coming from his pocket. The audience couldn’t hear it, but the guitarist could and he missed a few cords with a snort.

            Ray came right over to Ryan once he was finished, the next singer on stage. “Nice.” He snorted, holding up his phone.

            “Couldn’t resist.” Ryan smirked, sliding off the stool and waving to Geoff. “We’re going to play video games until we pass out,” he declared at Ray’s confused smile.

            “Fuck yeah.” Ray smiled, taking Ryan’s hands and tangling their fingers as he pulled him through the bar and onto the street. “So you’re not mad?”

            “Not really?” Ryan said, taking the lead. “But if you really wanted to work together, you should have just said something.”

            “That’s not nearly as fun.” Ray smirked, kissing Ryan’s cheek with a faint blush.

            Ryan smiled and kissed his temple back. “The arrows were a nice touch. Where were you shouting them from?”   

            “It’s better you don’t know.” Ray squeezed Ryan’s hand. “Just know I’m a good shot.”

            “BrownMan good?” Ryan guessed.

            “In the flesh.” Ray nodded, swinging their hands.

            Ryan snorted and laughed. Ray smiled triumphantly. They had a wonderful evening, video games and then a movie that was lost between lips. They both ignored Ryan’s burner phone buzzing with a job. They could take care of it later.


	272. Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision was his alone. No one else should make it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE9xkZ8xTN8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan wondered if he was the only one to notice that Ray was actually shaking with anger. Geoff was too focused on ranting while Jack was giving them sympathetic looks. Michael and Gavin could never take anything seriously in the first place. So, no. No one else had, or probably would, notice.

            Ryan frowned and reached out for Ray’s hand when he was sure Geoff wasn’t looking. Of course, Geoff just managed to catch the movement and grabbed Ryan’s wrist. “Oh no you fucking don’t!” he spat.

            Ryan winced and glanced at Ray whose hands were balled tightly into fists. “Ray,” he tried, only to get Geoff’s hand in his face, pushing him away from Ray.

            “There’s no way in hell I’m letting you even touch him now!” Geoff snarled, ignoring the glare Ryan sent his way. “Even better, you can just fuck off!”

            “Geoff.” Jack sighed, standing now and coming over. “This is a bit ridiculous.”

            “You know what this piece of shit does!” Geoff snapped, pulling Ryan up by his collar, “I don’t want him anywhere need Ray!”

            “Geoff,” Jack tried again, trying to get him to let go of Ryan. The madman was just glaring at the shorter man. He wasn’t fighting him, it would only prove his point. He wasn’t even going to bother explaining that he actually loved Ray, he doubted Geoff would hear him.

            “Get the fuck off!” Ray snarled, yanking his arm away from Gavin who had finally caught on that things were going to get messy soon.

            Geoff ignored the outburst, although Gavin and Michael looked shocked. Jack looked between Ray and Geoff worriedly, wondering which problem would be more dangerous. Ryan knew it would be Ray if the sniper’s shaking hands was any indication.

            “Ray,” Ryan said, pushing Geoff’s hands off of him easily, “calm down.”

            “Like fuck I’m doing that!” Ray snapped, glaring at Geoff. “You have no right to tell me what I can do!”

            Geoff didn’t bother grabbing for Ryan again, too shocked by Ray’s outburst. “What- I’m just trying to keep you safe!”

            “No, you’re being a fucking asshole!” Ray yelled, pressing his finger into his chest. “I love Ryan and I don’t care what you think about it! It’s my decision!”

            “It’s a stupid ass decision!” Geoff yelled back, slapping Ray’s hand away. “I fucking raised you, I know what’s best for you!”

            “If you know what’s best for me you wouldn’t have handed me a gun when I was ten!” Ray’s chest heaved with the words, eyes ablaze with anger. “If you actually cared you wouldn’t be using me!”

            Ryan and Jack shared worried looks while Michael and Gavin made a run for it. Geoff looked appalled and angrier. Ray looked on the verge of tears.

            “How dare you,” Geoff hissed, glaring at Ray, “how fucking dare you.”

            “Me? You’re going to throw this on me?!” Ray pushed Geoff away, tears welling. “If you couldn’t have used me you would have dropped my sorry ass back on the fucking street! Don’t you fucking act like you wouldn’t!”

            “Okay,” Jack said slowly, getting between them before Geoff could yell, “let’s just calm down.”

            “Get out! Both of you!” Geoff’s voice cracked, eyes on fire.

            Ray recoiled as Ryan took his hand gently. The tears actually fell, eyes wide and shocked that he was more or less right. Ryan sighed and wrapped an arm around Ray, pulling him to the door.

            Jack frowned after them, turning a hot glare at Geoff. Ray just clung to Ryan’s arm, crying silently as the left the only place he had called home. Ryan pulled Ray onto his bike, one arm tight around him as he took off. He had his own apartments and hotel rooms throughout the city, he’d just pick the nicest one and go there for now. Ray needed the time away, specifically from Geoff.

            Ray sobbed quietly the entire ride, Ryan could feel his shaking and harsh sobs. He held Ray tighter, the fact that this was partly his fault was tearing him apart. He didn’t want to hear or see Ray cry. He wanted to try and never hurt the younger man.

            Once in the hotel, Ray hugged Ryan and cried into his shoulder. Ryan sighed and held Ray tightly, petting his hair and letting him cry. He didn’t need any words, just to get the pain out for a while.

            They stood there, leaned against the door, for a long time. Ryan running his fingers through Ray’s hair, pressing soft kisses to his temples and wet cheeks. Eventually Ray calmed to just sniffles and occasional dripping tears. He picked Ray up and set him on the bed, placing a tissue box in his hands.

            Ray blew his nose and rubbed his eyes while Ryan removed their shoes. He turned on the TV and Xbox. Trading the tissues for a controller, Ryan sat against the headboard, pulling Ray close and wrapping his arms tightly around him. The younger man picked the first violent game he found and played.

            Ryan would kiss his cheek at the occasional sob, wiping his tears away with gentle fingers. He sighed when the controller went loose in Ray’s hands for a moment then it was half way across the room, shattered to pieces.

            Ray started shaking again, burying his face in his hands. Ryan turned him around, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the night stand. He held Ray close, letting the younger man soak his shoulder.

            Ray’s fingers curled into his shirt and jacket, shoulders shaking with pain. Ryan knew everything, how Ray’s family abused him into running away at three. Being on the streets, used and abused by whoever found him. Geoff taking him in and giving him a home. Handing him a gun at ten and telling him if he didn’t do well he was going back onto the street. Geoff ignoring him when Michael and Gavin came along when he was sixteen. Learning to be alone, reading, playing games, hoping Geoff didn’t kick him out. Relief when Jack came along and actually seemed to care. Feeling like he actually meant something when Ryan paid attention.

            Ryan carded his fingers through Ray’s hair. The younger man had a shitty life and Ryan wanted nothing more to take him away from it all, to make him smile. He knows he was a shitty person to partners before, but he never cared for them as he did for Ray. He hadn’t loved in a long time, but he really did love Ray.

            Ray fell asleep in his arms, still clinging to his shirt. Ryan smiled sadly at Ray, kissing his head and untangling his fingers. He tucked Ray into the bed, leaving for a moment to get the backpack he had grabbed on their way out of the penthouse.

            He carefully sat on the bed with a laptop in hand, pulling Ray to half lay in his lap. The younger man snuggled into his stomach, leaning into the hand carding through his hair.

            Ryan set the computer beside them, booking them tickets to Europe. The further they were from the crew, the better. He could show Ray the world and then they could decide what they wanted to do for work. He would give up being the country’s best mercenary if Ray just wanted to live normal lives. If he was going to be honest, the idea didn’t sound too bad.

            Tickets bought, legally, and ready to be printed when they got the chance, Ryan shut down the computer, setting it under Ray’s glasses. He shed his jacket and sunk into the bed, Ray resting on his chest.

            They were both startled awake by Ray’s phone going off. The younger man scowled at the device, letting Ryan slip it from his fingers. He pressed his face into the older man’s shoulder as he answered the phone.

            “Hello?” Ryan croaked, Ray smiled at how rough it was from sleep.

            “Where the fuck is Ray?” Geoff snarled, voice cracking a few times. Ray’s smile dropped and he curled his fingers in Ryan’s shirt.

            “Sleeping,” Ryan said, rubbing circles into Ray’s back, “what do you want?”                    

            “I want him home.” Geoff calmed slightly. “And for you to fuck off.”

            “This again?” Ryan sighed, playing with Ray’s hair. “I’m not doing that.”

            “I _will_ shoot you,” Geoff snapped. “Let me talk to Ray, now.”

            Ray shook his head and Ryan closed his eyes. “I don’t care what you will do. I know what I’ve done, I know what I am. But that doesn’t mean I can’t love Ray as much as I do. You kicked us out and we’re going.”

            Ray sat up a bit and smiled at Ryan, kissing his cheek before hiding again. Ryan smiled and squeezed him gently, playing with his hair. Geoff was completely silent on the phone so Ryan hung up and chucked it at the wall. It didn’t shatter, sadly, bouncing off the wall and landing perfectly on the coffee table in front of the couch.

            “Nice shot.” Ray laughed brokenly. His eyes were raw from crying, nose still red as well. Ryan smiled and kissed Ray gently, turning them on their side so he could curl around Ray protectively.

            “I love you.” Ryan sighed, rubbing at the knots in Ray’s back.

            “I love you too,” Ray said, kissing Ryan.

            Ryan smiled and kissed back, pulling him closer and letting him decide how far to go. They didn’t do more than make out, kissing slowly and lovingly. Ray’s fingers were tangled in Ryan’s hair, relaxing into the fingers pressing into his back.

            Ray’s adorable awkward smile when they parted made Ryan’s stomach flip and he held him tighter. “I got us tickets to Europe.” He sighed, nuzzling Ray’s cheek. “I thought we would get away for a while.”

            “Seriously?” Ray asked, leaning back to look at the older man. “That’s fucking awesome.” He smiled brightly, kissing Ryan again before snuggling into his chest. Chuckling, Ryan kissed Ray’s head before drifting off to sleep, hoping Ray followed his lead. He woke to the door slamming open and a gun shot.

            His heart pounded hard at the smoking pillow next to him. Geoff was panting, face red with anger. Ray was nearly hyperventilating, hands scrambling for the gun that wasn’t on him. Ryan held Ray tighter, glaring determined at Geoff.

            “Let him go,” Geoff said slowly, the gun shaking. “Now.”

            Ryan could feel Ray’s heart pounding, shaky breaths against his neck. The younger man must have caught up with what was happening and was trying to calm down.

            “No,” Ryan said just as slowly, curling protectively around Ray. “You’re going to have to shoot me.”

            Geoff’s eyes flared angrily and he shot the bed close to Ryan’s head. “Let him go!”

            “Geoff,” Ray croaked, peeking from between Ryan’s arms, “please.”

            Their former boss looked lost then. Anger and worry swirling in his eyes. “He’s just going to hurt you,” he whispered, lowering the gun slightly.

            “That’s for me to decide.” Ray sniffed, sitting up and taking the gun. Ryan slowly followed, ready to beat the living shit out of Geoff. “Just, go home.”

            Geoff stood there for a long time, looking at the ground around his feet. Ray set the gun aside and watched Geoff calmly as Ryan remained tensed, ready for a fight.

            Without a word, Geoff left the hotel, closing the splintered door behind him. Ryan relaxed and looked at Ray who sighed. “When do we leave?” he asked Ryan, placing his head on his shoulder.

            Ryan rubbed Ray’s head, picking up his computer. “Tomorrow,” he said softly, handing Ray his glasses. “We can stay at the hotel attached to the airport.”

            Ray nodded and smiled at Ryan. He followed him without saying a word. He clung to his back as they drove. He didn’t really knew what he wanted to do, but he was free from the useless feeling he had always felt. Ryan needed him like the crew didn’t. He pressed his face into Ryan’s back and smiled.


	273. American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrong place, wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Temporary Major Character Death 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGUnY6WFlws
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Rye.” Ray sighed, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. “What happened this time?”

            “I needed a heart.” Ryan blinked blankly at Ray from over the body on the floor of their kitchen. He was holding the man’s heart in his red hands. “I’ll clean it up.”

            “That’s not the point, Rye.” Ray sighed, already feeling tired. He was tired of this argument, it was pointless when Ryan couldn’t feel anything.

            “I know, rose.” Ryan smiled at him, standing. With a wave of his free hand, the body was gone and so was the blood covering him. “I know.”

            _No, you don’t._ Ray didn’t bother with voicing the same argument again. He stepped aside as Ryan moved through the door, the heart in hand. He returned the sweet kiss placed on his lips as Ryan disappeared into the spare room he used as his spell room.

            Ray’s heart ached with extra weight as he wandered into the living room and collapsed on the couch. He looked around him and remembered the first time he was within time. The Victorian era had been a much simpler time. He was just a Duke’s son, going to balls and enjoying the wealth.

            Ryan had been the Queen’s mage. A powerful wizard with a good heart. Ray was easily charmed by Ryan’s smile and they became lovers. It wasn’t that strange at the time, as long as Ray got married to some women at some point. He hadn’t wanted to be with anyone other than Ryan, however.

            They had been together for years and he loved Ryan deeply. However, he didn’t get the chance to really challenge his father. He was killed by his own father at forty. He couldn’t stand the thought of having a failure for a son.

            When Ryan found out, he killed his father in a fit of rage, taking Ray’s body and giving a small piece of his own heart to rewind time for Ray. He returned Ray back to the age he was when they met.

            Ray had been happy at the time, hugging Ryan back just as tightly. However, the spell was a temporary fix. Ray would continue to age and once he turned forty he would die from a heart attack.

            Ryan was immortal. He traded his death for his powers. When he met Ray, he hadn’t thought being ageless would be a problem, yet when Ray died he realized he couldn’t live without Ray; he loved him too much.

            As Ray aged again, Ryan stayed thirty. They loved each other dearly, but when Ray died again, he thought that was the end. Then he was opening his eyes, not looking a day over twenty one. At first, they didn’t mind, Ryan was still himself and Ray got to be with him for eternity.

            However, Ray started noticing a change in Ryan’s personality. He stopped caring about other lives. He never stopped loving Ray, devastated every time he died. However, he stopped caring about anything else.

            Ryan would give a piece of his heart every time he rewound life for Ray. His heart rested with Ray’s, making sure that Ryan would never stop loving him. However, without those pieces of his heart, he stopped caring about everything else, including himself.

            He was emotionless, only sparing smiles for Ray. They couldn’t keep living like that. Ray knew that too well. He tried to get Ryan to take his heart back a million times, but the older man never did. Every time Ray died, he would wake up twenty years younger once again.

            He couldn’t run away, he was lost without Ryan. The older man’s magic was what helped them through life. Paid for homes and food, Ray’s abilities ended with the Victorian era. All he could do was play video games, they were the only escape he had from reality.

            He remembered when Ryan couldn’t hurt a fly. Now he kicked puppies and murdered without a second thought. He stole hearts and souls, he had no morals. The only thing he had was Ray, caring for himself only because he knew it would make Ray happy.

            Ray clenched his chest, feeling the twin heartbeats press against his ribs. He was one year away from dying. He was tired. He wanted Ryan to have his heart. His body remembered waking up and crying pained tears as Ryan hugged him tightly.

            Sighing, he stood and turned on the x-box. Maybe this time, he could die and Ryan could continue on in peace. He had to make him understand. They couldn’t live like this anymore.

            Ryan sat beside Ray at some point, wrapping his arm around his waist. Ray leaned into his side, both hearts aching something horrible. “Rye,” he gasped, the controller dropping from his fingers.

            “Ray?” Ryan actually sounded worried, pulling Ray closer to him. “You still have a year!”

            “Rye, Rye,” Ray gasped out, shaking from the force of two heart attacks, “let me go.”

            “I can’t!” Ryan gasped, picking Ray up and carrying him to his spell room. “You know I can’t.”

            “Ryan, you have to,” Ray panted, spasms destroying his control, “you don’t have a heart left to give.” He smiled sadly, tears streaming down his face.

            “Rose.” Ryan sobbed, holding Ray tighter. “Please don’t make me.”

            “Rye.” Ray seized and he died, much faster than ever before.

            Ryan gave a pained wail, an empty pain he had never felt before burning his chest. The hole where his heart was supposed to be starting ripping him apart. He held Ray tighter, coughing up blood.

            His hands shook at the blood on his fingers. It was a black sludge, slipping between his fingers. It landed on Ray’s chest, smoking through his clothes and skin.

            “No!” Ryan tried to brush it away, shaking as more coughs shook his body. It wasn’t just the black ooze smoking, Ray’s body was turning to dust. “No! No!” He sobbed over the dust covering him and his floor. The only thing remaining were two hearts, beating in sync. He slowly picked the heart up, one was pitch black and he was sure it was his own. The other was healthy and beautiful.

            “Please,” Ryan sobbed over the hearts, sludge slipping past his lips, “bring him back.”

            _You’re already traded your death._ A voice purred in Ryan’s ear. He knew it to be the demon that gave him his powers. _What else do you have to give?_

Ryan held his heart out, cradling Ray’s close to his chest. “My heart,” he sobbed, coughing up more of the blackness.

            _Oh, you need that._ The voice laughed, phantom arms hugging his shoulders. _I’ll take his and remake his body. I’ll place your heart in him. If you want to keep him live, you must never die. Whatever happens to you, every wound you receive, so will he._

“Do it. Please.” Ryan was shaking, cradling the hearts to his chest.

            _Since I’m kind, I’ll leave your love. You’ll share one heart and can only love each other. Your caring and personality shall return to what it once was._ The demon purred, ghost hands were placed on top of the hearts. _You’ll live for as long as you don’t get yourself killed._

“You cursed us,” Ryan whispered as Ray’s heart was pulled apart.

            _No, I cursed you._ The demon chuckled. _You cursed him. No death really isn’t a payment, is it? Forcing you to torture the one you love? Now that’s a payment._

Ryan sobbed as Ray’s body rebuilt itself in front of him. The man he met at that ball was laid in front of him. “I’m so sorry,” he cried, running his fingers through Ray’s hair.

            _Once I’m finished, the disease eating at you will stop._ The demon made the sludge disappear. _Live well. Pleasure doing business with you._

Ryan’s heart disappeared from his fingers as the demon’s laugh faded away. The horrible pain in his chest stopped suddenly and Ray’s eyes fluttered open.

            “Rye?” Ray’s eyes were pained. “I’m alive, again.”

            “I’m so sorry,” Ryan sobbed, pulling Ray to him and holding him tightly. “It curse me. I’m so sorry.”

            “Rye?” Ray frowned, hugging Ryan back for the first time in years. He felt strange, nothing at all like he did the last times he woke up.

            “You’re immortal, rose.” Ryan sniffed, pulling back and cupping his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

            Ray’s eyes widened and he couldn’t understand. The heart beating in his chest wasn’t his own, and there was only one. He felt strangely sick, but Ryan was too broken up to tell him what happened.

            The man hugging him felt different as well. He felt more like the man he fell in love with all of those years ago. “I will always love you,” Ray whispered because it felt right. He didn’t understand when that made Ryan cry harder.


	274. On My Way Home by Pentatonix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was his first heist and, all in all, it didn't go too badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kim, thank you for the suggestion!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-Sp5X3Hkac
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stumbled over the legs of a homeless man, cursing and running despite the man yelling after him. He heard the thud of feet after him; sirens in the distance. He ducked away from a bullet exploding the brick on the wall next to him.

            He skidded to turn, catching his fingers on the corner and propelling himself around. He pulled his mask from his face, tossing it into a dumpster as he ran past. He burst free from the alley, rubbing the paint off of his face.

            Well-dressed bastards walking the streets for a good drink gasped and got out of his way. A few glared at him while others shied away. He ignored all of them, bolting upstream as the police shouted behind him.

            He needed to disappear and fast. The duffle bag on his shoulder was too obvious, although, if he ditched his jacket he’d look different enough to cause a pause in the search. Glancing behind him, he saw that there were less officers chasing him, some were caught up with his mask.

            He bolted down another alley after skirting past a large crowd of people, smiling evilly. He shed his jacket as he ran, glad for his gloves. Once the jacket was off, he made the first turn he saw, darting down clear alleyways.

            He slowed to a stop when he didn’t hear the police panting behind him. He looked around him, spotting a rusting fire escape. Easily catching the ladder with his fingers, he climbed up, pulling the ladder back up once he was on the escape. As quietly as he could, with heavy boots and a squeaking fire escape, he slowly climbed up and slipped into the first open window. He nearly tumbled to the ground of the dark apartment, finding his footing at the last second.

            His duffle got caught in the window and he whined silently. _Not my night,_ he thought as he pushed the duffle back out and shifted it around until it got through the window.

            “You’re a shitty thief.”

            Ryan jumped out of his skin, whipping around, trying to pull the gun from its holster. The plastic slipped through his fingers and clattered to the ground. The young man who had spoken was watching him with an amused smile, a pink pistol secure in his hand.

            “A really shitty thief.” The man laughed, shaking his head. His purple hoodie was splattered with red, his jeans ripped and soaked. He was wearing gloves, hood pulled up and a black scarf over his mouth and nose.

            Ryan scowled, eyes on the man’s pistol. “BrownMan,” he breathed, heart pounding. He glanced at his gun and winced when the famous assassin’s gun clicked.

            “In the flesh,” BrownMan said, spinning the gun on his finger, “and you are?”

            “Dead?” Ryan guessed, tightening his grip on the duffle. He resisted the urge to shift on his feet.

            “Nah, I’m curious,” BrownMan said, looking at his gun lazily. “You’ve got paint everywhere.” He chuckled, gesturing to his own face.

            “I’m aware.” Ryan grit his teeth, hand twitching up for a second before going stiff again. “How this is going to work, is that I’m going to walk out that door and we’re going to both forget that we met.”

            BrownMan hummed, brown eyes shining from under the hood. “I’ve got a better idea,” he said, pushing off the door jam and walking slowly over to Ryan. “You’re on the run, I’ve just completed a mission. I know someplace where we can both lay low.”

            Ryan scowled, tensing when the assassin picked up his gun. He narrowed his eyes as the gun’s handle was held out to him. “You’re helping me?”

            “Take the offer or leave it,” BrownMan said, pressing the gun into Ryan’s chest. Taking the weapon cautiously, his eyes never leaving the assassin’s. “Come on then. This is your first robbery? You probably left a data trail.”

            Ryan scowled, putting the gun away and following BrownMan through the apartment and out the door. He saw some blood in the kitchen and refused to look. “Why?”

            “Why what?” BrownMan asked, walking calmly toward the stairs.

            “Why are you helping me?” Ryan asked, glancing around nervously.

            “I’m curious.” BrownMan shrugged, glancing back at Ryan. “Calm down, if you look like you belong here no one will notice.” Ryan pursed his lips and tried to relax. His stomach was a stone and he couldn’t bring himself to calm down. BrownMan snorted and pulled his hood down. The scarf was bunched up under his chin, thin fingers carding through fluffy black hair. “Not afraid of motorcycles, are you?” BrownMan asked.

            Ryan was temporarily stumped by the handsome man smiling mischievously at him. “Er, no. I’m not.” He recovered, not before blushing through his paint and being laughed at by the nation's most wanted assassin.

            “You look all big and scary, and then you blush like that.” BrownMan chuckled, leading Ryan to a brown roadster. “How are you a thief, you look like a giant child.”

            Ryan scowled and hesitated getting on the back of the bike as BrownMan turned the key. “I’m not a child.” He was rather proud that he didn’t pout.

            “You’re pouting.” BrownMan laughed, pulling Ryan’s arms to be around his waist when he finally got on the bike. “You’re going to want to hold on.”

            Ryan frowned, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist. He yelped when BrownMan took off suddenly, speeding dangerously down the road. Ryan held on tighter as the assassin laughed into the wind.

            “If you weren’t afraid before, you are now!” BrownMan had to yell over the wind.

            “You’re going to kill me!” Ryan wheezed, heart in his throat. He clung tightly to BrownMan’s jacket. He squeezed his eyes closed and prayed to whatever would listen to him. He cursed when the assassin just laughed at his pain.

            They drove out of the city without attracting any attention, which is a little unbelievable considering they were going a ridiculous speed. Ryan opened his eyes again when lights stopped passing his lids, trees blurring past. They eventually stopped in the woods miles away from the city.

            “Alright, from here, we walk,” BrownMan said, pulling over to the side, “the house is pretty far into the woods.”

            “Alright.” Ryan said, a few horror movies popping up into his head. “What about the bike?”

            “Smart man.” BrownMan chuckled, shoving the bike into the woods and tossing a few branches onto it. “No one will notice and if they do, they’ll just steal it.”

            Ryan frowned and nodded, following the assassin into the woods. They traveled in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. “You’re not going to murder me, are you?” he asked. “You’re not one of those horror movie guys?”

            BrownMan barked a laugh, smiling back at Ryan. “No way, don’t worry about dying.” He chuckled, looking ahead again. “We’re going to erase your existence once we’re there.”

            Ryan frowned and glanced around. He had no idea where they were, the lights from the road were gone. “Why are you helping me?”

            “Do I really need a reason?” BrownMan sighed, glancing at Ryan.

            “I would like one,” Ryan said, shifting the bag on his shoulder.

            “You’re handsome and you look like you have no idea what you’re doing which is kind of adorable.” BrownMan smirked, eyeing the blush on Ryan’s cheeks. “Do you wear a mask or something?”

            “I did.” Ryan sighed, looking at their feet. “I ditched it to lose the cops.”

            “You do know some things.” BrownMan snickered, looking ahead again. “You might be a good criminal yet.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and decided to take everything with a grain of salt. He focused on the ground, nearly running into BrownMan when the younger man stopped dead. “Welcome home.” The assassin smiled as he opened the door to a quaint cabin in the middle of the woods.

            Ryan blinked at the small building in shock, following BrownMan into the two room home. A bed was pressed into the corner, a couch in front of a large TV that had multiple gaming systems plugged in. A nice dining table was next to the open kitchen. The second room was a nice bathroom.

            “Fully stalked, and completely undocumented,” BrownMan said, tossing his scarf onto the back of the couch. “Games for days and a nice comfortable bed.”

            Ryan stood awkwardly behind the couch as the assassin collapsed on the bed, with a sigh. “I’ll take the couch then,” he said, keeping his grip tight on the duffle.

            BrownMan snorted and sat up. “Relax, if I wanted you dead, you would be by now,” he said, standing and toeing his shoes off. “I’m Ray, by the way.”

            Ryan watched the younger man pull his hoodie off then looked at the kitchen. “Ryan,” he huffed.

            “Well, Ryan,” Ray said, coming forward and leaning his shins against the couch, “what’s your haul?”

            Ryan bit his lip and dropped the duffle onto the couch. He opened it up and smiled proudly at the hundreds resting in the bag. He had easily robbed a bank. The employees were cooperating until one got free from their zip ties and alerted the police.

            “Shit!” Ray laughed, pushing the stacks of money around. “Not bad for your first time.”

            “Planned for weeks,” Ryan said, smiling happily. If anyone was to give him praise, he was kind of honored it was from the famous BrownMan.

            “I can tell.” Ray chuckled, shaking his head. “Alright, I have an offer for you.”

            Ryan frowned and folded his arms, fingers on his gun. “What offer is that?” The devilish smile he got made his heart pound.

* * *

 

            “Remember when you were a scrub afraid of the police?” Ray asked suddenly as he reloaded his pink pistol.

            “Vaguely,” Ryan huffed, making a sharp turn over the sidewalk, mowing some pedestrians down, “why?”

            “It was funny.” Ray smirked at Ryan before hanging out of the window again and firing at the police chasing them.

            Ryan rolled his eyes, smiling behind his mask. He floored it when he saw that the drawbridge was rising. “You might want to get back in here!” He shouted at Ray.

            “Rye!” Ray gasped, holding onto his seat just in time for Ryan to jump the growing gap. They landed on the other side, the police screeching to a halt on the other. “You asshole!” He laughed, punching Ryan’s shoulder.

            “What? We got away.” Ryan smiled, driving out of the city. “We should trade cars.”

            “They won’t know where we are if we ditch it,” Ray said, slipping his gun into his waistband. “We’ll just walk a little further.”

            Ryan nodded, slipping his mask off. Ray chuckled and peeled Ryan’s hand from the wheel. “That was, what, five years ago?”

            “Six.” Ryan smiled, tangling their fingers and squeezing Ray’s hand. “The anniversary is coming up, actually.”

            “We should do something.” Ray smiled happily, squeezing Ryan’s hand back. “Do you still have those fireworks?”

            “Does Jack still have that copter we stole for him?” Ryan asked with a nod.

            Ray laughed and shrugged. “We’ll find out later,” he said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Love you, asshole.”

            “Love you too, rose.” Ryan smiled, slowing his driving to avoid further detection. The bullet riddled car was enough by itself.

            When they got to the safe house, they were tired, but smiling. “Welcome home.” Ray laughed as Ryan picked him up once the door was closed.

            “Welcome home.” Ryan sighed, dropping the duffle and kissing Ray deeply.


	275. Psycho by Puddle of Mudd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was never sure which world he was in. There were always new ones popping up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool!Ryan is my favorite thing in the world.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV5td0F1A5I
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Won’t he just respawn?” Ryan asked, peeking over Jack’s shoulder as he worked on Michael’s leg. He was bleeding badly, completely white and unconscious. “You know, if he dies?”

            “What the fuck are you talking about?” Geoff spat, holding a rag to his bleeding shoulder. “This isn’t a fucking game!”

            Ryan frowned, mind scrambling for where he was. “Oh, right. Sorry. Wrong world.”

            “You’re nuts.” Ray laughed dazed, paler than normal. Gavin had just patched him up, a bullet dug out from his shoulder. “We’re in the real life GTA universe, Rye.”

            “Oh, right.” Ryan smiled sheepishly, coming over to the younger man, getting out of Jack’s and Gavin’s ways. The Brit was helping Geoff as Jack finished up saving Michael’s life. “Is that Universe one or three?”

            “One.” Ray smiled, shaking his head at Ryan. He was the only one who bothered to understand the madman’s mind. He thought it was hilarious.

            “You fucking idiots are impossible to understand.” Geoff sighed, groaning when Gavin poured some whisky on his graze. “That’s a waste of good whisky!”

            “It’s the whisky or your arm.” Gavin snorted, always serious when his boi was seriously injured.

            “Michael will be fine.” Jack sighed, smiling reassuringly at Gavin. “We should all get some rest.”

            “I’ll carry you,” Ryan told Ray, picking the younger man up easily when he tried to stand, “the readers will love it.”

            “What the fuck are you talking about?” Ray laughed, half out of it. He closed his eyes and leaned against Ryan’s chest.

            “Plot.” Ryan snickered, nodding to the rest of the crew as he disappeared into the younger man’s room. He couldn’t remember if he and Ray were dating in this universe or not. He knew there were other worlds where he was dating others on the crew, but that made him shiver. He was deeply in love with Ray. He wasn’t sure what those other him’s were thinking, but they needed to reevaluate their lives.

            “You’re fucking ridiculous.” Ray smiled as Ryan laid him on the bed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep to be honest,” he said softly, his insomnia forcing his eyes open again.

            Ryan chuckled and sat beside Ray, pulling his mask off. “You know there’s a world where you can turn into dust?”

            “Really?” Ray asked, settling comfortably on the bed and forcing his eyes closed. Ryan gently tucked the younger man in.

            “Oh yeah, it’s fucking cool. Geoff can summon anything, but he’s too lazy to actually do so. Gavin can read minds and I can control fire. Michael and Jack can’t do anything though,” Ryan said, the images dancing in his eyes.

            “What happens to them?” Ray asked, fighting a yawn.

            Ryan smiled and told Ray their story. He avoided the parts where that him and that Ray were in love. He still wasn’t sure if that was true for this world. Ray fell asleep halfway through the story and Ryan couldn’t help his smile.

            He knew Ray’s favorite universe was the one where they were coworkers for some company called Rooster Teeth. That was probably his least favorite. It was too real, of course the reader knows this, but Ryan didn’t really care.

            Ryan pressed a kiss to Ray’s forehead before standing and going into his own room. Papers littered the floor, the universes he saw in dreams written out and scattered over the room. Sometimes he would pull one of the stories and read them, searching for the entire thing. He lived for the next dream. Maybe an old story would continue, maybe a new one would appear.

            “Where’s that one where Lindsay finds out about Ray and I?” Ryan mumbled, digging through papers. “ _Secrety Secrets_? Is that what it’s called?”

            He smiled happily when he found the Universe he was looking for. Although the letters came from his hand, the hand writing wasn’t his own. Whoever created the world owned the handwriting. All he knew was that this was one of his favorites.

            Settling onto his bed, he happily reread the Universe for the millionth time. He had other favorites, but this was the first to pop into his head. Once he finished, he searched around for another favorite. However, he suddenly felt restless.

            Shaking his head, he turned off his light and collapsed on his bed. He immediately fell asleep, dreaming of a new Universe. Ray was dying in his arms. He was losing his rose. His body shook with the sobs, Ray’s weak smile breaking his heart.

            He jerked awake as the light left Ray’s eyes. Without control he wrote down the dream before leaping from his bed and rushing into the younger man’s room. Ray was awake, playing on his DS.

            Ryan remembered the blood, his pain. He gently tackled Ray to the bed, hugging the younger man tightly. “Thank god you’re alive. Damn writers. Taking you away.”

            “Rye?” Ray gasped, wincing slightly at the pain. He set his DS aside and gently hugged Ryan. “What’s wrong?”

            “You died!” Ryan gasped, sitting up and cupping Ray’s cheeks. He searched the brown eyes he had seen a million times in a million different worlds. He saw the life drain away and his heart nearly burst from his chest. “Thank God that’s not our world.”

            “I’m fine, Rye.” Ray smiled softly, squeezing Ryan’s hands. “I’m still alive.”

            Ryan smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “Ray, I can’t remember. Are we in love here?”

            Ray tensed, eyes wide. Ryan closed his eyes and waited for the answer, whatever it was. Maybe if he equated loving Ray to pain he would remember which Universe he was in more often.

            “No,” Ray whispered and Ryan didn’t move, savoring what he had. “But I want to be.”

            Ryan’s eyes snapped open and met nervous brown ones. Ray’s hands tightened around Ryan’s. The madman smiled and leaned forward, kissing Ray gently.

            Ray breathed through his nose, kissing happily back. A million kisses flashed in both of their minds. Ray gasped when they parted, eyes spinning.

            “Did you see them?” Ryan asked, leaning away to give Ray room to breathe.

            “What the fuck was that?” Ray asked, blinking up at Ryan.

            “You see them!” Ryan laughed, hugging Ray tightly. “I’m not insane! They exist!”

            “Those were,” Ray gaped, pushing Ryan off before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his room. “All of these are?”

            “Real.” Ryan breathed, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist from behind. “Every single one.”

            Ray laughed breathlessly, leaning back against Ryan. “Holy shit.”

            “Do you hear them too?” Ryan asked, glancing around them, multiple voices, debating, creating.

            “Okay, good. I thought it was just me.” Ray laughed, dazed. “I hear a lot of computers.”

            “They like to type late at night.” Ryan shrugged, letting go. He started digging through the piles of papers. “Here are some of my favorites.”

            Ray laughed as Ryan dropped piles of papers into his arms. “We need to organize all of this,” he said, watching Ryan shift through a large pile in the corner of the room. “Do they watch all of the time?”

            “Basically, yeah.” Ryan chuckled, tapping a stack of papers against the ground. “They pop in at random times. I think someone is writing us right now.”

            “Wait, seriously?” Ray said, looking around nervously.

            “It’s alright.” Ryan smiled, coming over and placing the papers on the stack. “They go away when you ask, sometimes.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan and set the papers on Ryan’s bed before taking the older man’s hand and pulling him back to his own room. “I’ll read later.” He smirked at Ryan.

            The madman hesitated for half a second before smiling devilishly. “You know there are worlds where you’re asexual?”

            “And there’s ones where you’re a monster to everyone, what’s your point?” Ray asked, closing the door and pressing Ryan up against it. “Those are those worlds, this is ours.”

            “You always keep me straight.” Ryan sighed, easily switching their positions and kissing Ray hard.

            Ray happily returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. He moaned when Ryan’s leg slid between his own. Ryan guided his hips to roll against his leg as he started kissing his neck.

            “Rye,” Ray panted, threading his fingers through Ryan’s hair, “not in-ah. Not in front of them.”

            Ryan chuckled darkly and glanced at where the feeling of being watched was coming from. “Do you mind?” He purred, pressing harder against Ray, smiling when he moaned. “We’re a bit busy.”


	276. R U Mine? by The Arctic Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wonders what's with the new guy. He was so strange and his eyes seemed to melt out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 227
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngzC_8zqInk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Michael watched the new guy for a long moment with a raised eyebrow. He was wearing a fireman’s jacket that was ten times too big, although the pants fit him perfectly. The gloves were oven mitts with fingers. Somehow he managed to do his job despite the bulky clothes. His hair was short, sometimes he would shake his head and ash would float to the ground. His eyes seemed to be made out of lava, the irises moving and changing constantly. When he was calm they were majority brown with flecks of red, but when he got annoyed at a customer they seemed to heat and cracks of red and yellow would spin slowly.

            Michael wasn’t really sure why their boss had hired someone so weird, but Ray was a pretty nice guy so he just accepted it. Sometimes he was a little naïve, but he was fun to talk to. Although he didn’t know much about Ray and where he came from, he knew the other man loved video games and seemed to have some sort of higher education.

            Nothing but book smarts, Michael spent their first week working together explaining social norms to Ray. He seemed overly fascinated with society and culture, it made Michael wonder if he had a very sheltered life.

            “Hey Ray, do you want to come to game night?” Michael asked in-between customers.

            “Game night? What’s that?” Ray asked, fiddling with his gloves. He kept glancing at the time. His eyes were spinning slowly.

            “My friend Gavin comes to my apartment and we play games until we pass out.” Michael smiled, glancing at the door to make sure no one was coming in. “You said you don’t have a console at home, right?”

            Ray nodded, biting his lip. “I don’t, but I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said, coughing lightly. Michael’s eyes widened at the smoke that burst from Ray, floating up to the ceiling before disappearing.

            They were both watching the smoke, Michael’s eyes wide and jaw slack, Ray’s eyes spinning faster and tense. “What the fuck?” Michael asked, looking back at Ray.

            “Uh, I.” Ray half-smiled, eyes darting between Michael and the door. “Tada?”

            Michael’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak when the bell over the door rang. They both looked at the door and Ray sighed in relief, rushing around the counter and going over to the tall man with ashen skin and bright blue eyes. His hair was a strange, stiff gray. He was wearing PVC gloves and a heavy jacket that looked to have a few layers, so did his pants. Like Ray, he was wearing heavy boots.

            “Hey Ray.” The man smiled, warping his arm around Ray’s waist and kissing his temple.

            “Hey Rye!” Ray said happily, hugging the older man tightly before waving at Michael. “I’m taking my lunch break.”

            “Okay.” Michael narrowed his eyes as the two men left. Their hands were clasped, Ray’s eyes were much calmer and the older man had a fond smile. Was that why Ray couldn’t come? Was the guy possessive or something?

            ‘Rye’ dropped Ray back off at the GameStop after they shared a short kiss outside the store. “Is that your boyfriend?” Michael asked with a smirk when Ray came back into the store.

            “Huh? Oh, yeah.” Ray smiled sheepishly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “That’s Ryan.”

            Michael nodded, pursing his lips and studying Ray’s face. He was smiling like an idiot, eyes alight. “Is he why you can’t come to game night?” he asked right out. “Cause if so, he’s a douchebag.”

            “What? No!” Ray frowned, shaking his head rapidly. “I can’t go because of-“ He paused and scowled, looking at his feet. “Er, it’s just not a good idea.”

            “Because, why?” Michael pressed, leaning over the counter and watching Ray closely.

            “Just, because!” Ray snapped, irises spinning and smoke slipping between his lips. They both froze and watched the smoke.

            “What the fuck is that?” Michael asked, looking hard at Ray. “What the fuck is going on?”

            Ray’s eyes were wide and afraid. His hands shook and he was looking around for an escape. “It’s nothing. Just forget about it.”

            “Oh no, smoke if coming out of you and you’re eyes are weird as fuck. What the hell is going on?” Michael demanded, standing from the stool they had behind the counter.

            Ray bit his lip and pulled at his sleeves. “You won’t understand,” he managed after an intense moment, “Ryan and I, we’re not. Normal. That’s all you need to know.”

            Michael scowled and dropping back onto the stool. “Fine, if you’re going to be a dick about it.”

            The rest of the day was silent. Ray refused to look at Michael, fiddling with his gloves or jacket. Michael silently fumed for the rest of the day, trying to figure everything out. That Ryan guy looked like he could be a dick. He couldn’t remember Ray mentioning a boyfriend before, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have one.

            Ray winced when Michael slammed the door closed and locked up, walking away from him without a word. He sighed and headed home, pulling Ryan’s jacket tight around him. The older man highly enjoyed being a fireman, although he went through jackets quickly because of his skin. Instead of throwing the jackets away, he gave them to Ray so he didn’t burn anything or anyone. Sometimes they would smell like Ryan and would calm him after an annoying customer.

            Ray sighed and entered their apartment, pulling his gloves off and setting the boots next to Ryan’s. The bathroom light was on, the older man in front of the mirror, washing the makeup hiding his skin away.

            Ray slipped the jacket off, setting it on the metal kitchen table. The inside was torn and heavily worn despite Ryan only wearing it a few times. He wandered into the bathroom and wrapped his arms tightly around Ryan’s waist.

            “Rough day?” Ryan asked, finishing washing his arms and turning around. Ray nodded against him, smiling slightly when the older man’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

            “Michael’s getting suspicious.” Ray sighed, closing his eyes. “He asked me to go to a game night with him and his friend and kept asking questions when I said no. I think he thinks you abuse me or something.”

            Ryan grunt, holding Ray a bit tighter. “Wouldn’t accept that we’re just different?”

            “Yeah.” Ray sighed, pressing furthering into Ryan’s chest. He smiled when gently fingers ran through his hair.

            “It’s alright, he’ll get over it,” Ryan said softly, kissing his hair. “Come on, we need to eat.”

            “Alright.” Ray smiled up at Ryan, following the older man into the kitchen. Cooking was something they both enjoyed to do together. They didn’t have that many utensils or an oven that worked, but that didn’t really matter to them.

            Ryan grabbed the only pot they had, handing it to Ray to fill with water. He pulled out various foods they had never heard or seen before from the fridge. He pressed his fingers into the foods, cutting them neatly in moments. Everything went into the pot as Ray set it on the oven. They watched the pot boil between Ray’s hands, Ryan’s fingers pressing at the knots in Ray’s back. They smiled at each other, sharing a short kiss before Ray focused on not burning anything.

            They had cookbooks, but they never bothered with them. It seemed like a lot of work when they could just throw a bunch of things into a pot and cook it all at once. They had figured out how long some foods took to cook and tended to put foods that took about the same amount of time together. Other times they just threw whatever in and went with whatever happened.

            Tonight’s stew was carrots, chicken, some white goopy stuff that was apparently potato, tiny trees, blueberries, brown goop that was apparently peanuts, and some spiky ball that was expensive, but they thought would be worth it. The most they knew was that they had to remove the spiky part of the ball, but that was about it.

            They were both pleasantly surprised when the stew came out pretty well. Anything was better than the gray slop they had eaten at the facility. After eating they turned on the news and learned around the world while curled up together on the couch.

            It had taken many jobs and living on the street for a few years before they were able to get the apartment. They both had stable jobs and the landlord liked them for some reason. The old man had lowered the rent and neither of them were about to complain.

            “It’ll be alright.” Ryan smiled at Ray as they stood outside the GameStop. “I’ll be by at lunch.”

            Ray nodded, kissing Ryan before heading into the store, wiping the makeup from his face. Michael was at the counter, eyes half open. He was sitting on the stool, head in his hands. Ray snickered when his head dropped between his hands for a moment before jerking back up again.

            “Morning, Michael,” Ray said cautiously, coming around the counter to stand beside his friend.

            “Mornin’.” Michael yawned, looking Ray over. “Sorry I was being an asshole yesterday.”

            “It’s alright,” Ray said, smiling sheepishly at Michael, “I’m sorry I have to be so secretive. It’s just, normal people will freak out.”

            Michael frowned and was in silent thought for a moment. “No matter what it is, I don’t care. You’re still my friend,” he decided with a nod.

            Ray looked at Michael wide eyed. His bit his lip and looked at his hands. “No matter what it is, you won’t care?” he asked.

            “Yep.” Michael shrugged, rubbing his eye. “Even if you’ve murdered people.”

            Ray laughed lightly, smiling at his fingers. “I don’t think I’ve murdered anyone,” he said, smiling sheepishly at the wide eyed look Michael gave him, “at least, I don’t recall anyone being dead.”

            “What the fuck happened?” Michael asked with an awkward laugh, trying to figure out if Ray was joking or not.

            “I-“ Ray started then stopped when the bell rang and a group of whiny teenagers came into the store. “You should join Ryan and me for lunch,” Ray said quietly, smiling at Michael. “Ryan’s better at explaining the details.”

            Michael blinked confused then nodded. “Alright,” he said with a smile. What was going on with Ray had been bothering him all night. He was worried something bad was happening.

            Ryan was suspicious of Michael as they walked to the apartment they shared. He had his arm tight around Ray, eyes narrowed at Michael. Once in the apartment, Michael was sat at the kitchen table while Ryan disappeared into the bathroom and Ray pulled random foods from the fridge.

            “Don’t you guys go out?” Michael asked, wrinkling his nose when Ray pulled pickles from the fridge and set them next to a plum.

            “No?” Ray said, closing the fridge and pulling out a pot from an otherwise empty cupboard. “We’re not sure how restaurants work.”

            “What?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “We’ve lived sheltered lives.” Ryan sighed, coming in to the kitchen and going over to the random foods. Michael’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. Ryan’s skin was suddenly the same color as his hair, fingers free from their gloves.

            “We were raised in a facility in Georgia,” Ray said, pulling his own gloves off. “We were taught how to read and write then given books about whatever they thought was necessary.”

            “The only social education we had, came from the few video games they had in the common room,” Ryan added, pressing his fingers into the plum. Michael was amazed that instead of being smooshed, the fruit was cut perfectly.

            “What the fuck?” Michael said dazed, looking at Ray, “what was this place?”

            “Have you heard about the hero project?” Ray asked, shifting from foot to foot.

            “Yes?” Michael shrugged. “The name’s familiar, but I don’t know that much.” He never bothered with the news.

            “It’s a project to make comic book heroes real.” Ryan sighed, dumping the pickles and plum into the pot. “They do whatever it takes to make someone have super powers.”

            “The public doesn’t know everything,” Ray added, voice small. “I’m 451 Fire. The four hundred and fifty first person they tried to give a fire ability. I’m the only one to survive,” he said, little puffs of smoke going to the ceiling where the smoke alarm was broken.

            “What?” Michael’s eyes went wide. Ray’s eyes looked like they were melting, sparks of fire jumped from Ray’s hands. The younger man took a deep breath and focused on his cupped hands. Moments later, fire blazed to life, a rose made out of blue flames resting in his hands. “Holy shit,” he breathed, jaw going slack.

            “I’m Rock 264,” Ryan said, dumping a cut up sweet potato into the pot, “my skin is diamond. We’re both indestructible.”

            Ray nodded, the rose disappearing. “We escaped five years ago.”

            Michael stared between them as Ray picked up the pot and the water instantly started boiling. Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist, kissing his head. “Holy shit. That explains a lot,” he said, glancing at Ray’s jacket hanging from the chair opposite from him, “and why you just threw shit into that pot, we’re not actually eating that, are we?”

            “Why not?” Ray asked, tilting his head in confusion.

            Michael groaned and made them store the stew they made away for that night. He took them to a restaurant, explaining how to order and what to do. Both of them weren’t hesitant with asking questions about the world that would be obvious to anyone else.

            In return, they told Michael about how they escaped and how they used to live. Ray clammed up when the mention of previous test subjects they had met. Ryan quickly moved the subject away from the topic, arm tight around Ray’s waist. Michael didn’t ask again, the way Ray’s eyes seemed to want to melt out of his head unsettled him.

            “So they haven’t come looking for you?” Michael asked, furrowing his brow. “Why?”

            “No idea.” Ryan sighed, smiling at Ray still devouring the food they were brought. The both of them hadn’t had food so good. Ryan had devoured his in nearly three bites. “Even if they did, it’s not like they could get us.”

            Michael frowned and looked at his food. They might be confident that they were safe, but Michael wasn’t so sure. “What if they send others from the facility to come get you?” Ryan tensed and Ray froze mid bite. They looked at Michael in complete fear. He regretted saying anything. “Well, I mean. They probably won’t if they haven’t yet,” he said, relaxing when they seemed to calm down instantly.

            All of them tensed and stood when a massive explosion in the street sent concrete and cars flying. Michael looked at Ray and Ryan, but the two men were already gone, running out into the mess.

            He watched helplessly as Ray pulled the smoke into his body, helping people away from the mess. Ryan lifted cars and cut people out of mangled vehicles. Something told him that helping people was ingrained into their minds since they gained their abilities.


	277. Drop Dead Cynical by Amaranthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had finally found the Gates of Paradise. Now they just needed to get them open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdyExxpd3Pg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Wait, you want to do what?!” Ray rushed to follow Ryan as they walked through the crowds of people swarming the bazaar. “Are you fucking serious?”

            “What’s wrong?” Ryan huffed, looking at the stalls, “if this works we’ll be famous!”

            “Or dead!” Ray groaned, curling his fingers in the back of Ryan’s shirt and pulling him to stop. The Egyptian people ignored the two American’s who stopped in the middle of the bazaar. They were used to them by now. “We can’t trust that this’ll work!”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled away, searching for the merchant he had spoken to weeks ago. “It will. You don’t believe what the workers were saying, do you?”

            “They looked pretty fucking scared,” Ray snapped, following after Ryan, fingers brushing the pistol on his hip to make sure it was still there, “I trust the people who live here to know when to let something go.”

            “They’re just paranoid,” Ryan huffed, waving a hand, “there’s no way there’s actually a mummy's curse.”

            “Do you even watch movies?” Ray groaned, scowling when he recognized the cart Ryan was heading for. “Come on Rye, this is a really bad idea.”

            “Your job is to protect us, right?” Ryan asked, a devilish light in his eyes. “Then if something happens you just need to be ready.”

            “How about I stop something bad from happening before it actual does?” Ray growled, glaring at the merchant smiling at them. “I’m telling you, this is a bad idea.”

            “I’m not stopping what I’ve worked so hard for.” Ryan sighed, turning to the merchant and smiling. “Hello! I’m not sure if you remember me, but I came here a few weeks ago.”

            “Oh, I remember,” the merchant said, accent thick. “Are you back for the key to the paradise gates?”

            “Oh, this just keeps getting worse,” Ray mumbled before getting between Ryan and the cart. “How do you know it’s the key when we just dug the gates up?” he asked, ignoring Ryan’s annoyed groan.

            “My family has had the key for years. My ancestors stole it from the Pharaohs,” the merchant said, pulling a statue of Osiris from under his cart. “Now I wish to give it to someone who could use it.”

            “Then mind telling me why that looks exactly like the statues in the stall behind you?” Ray deadpanned, narrowing his eyes when the merchant began to sweat more than he already was in the heat.

“Ah, imposters!” The man swallowed thickly, showing too many teeth as he smiled.

            “It doesn’t matter if it’s fake,” Ryan said, coming to stand beside Ray, “as long as it opens the door.”

            “That seems to be what you’re not getting,” Ray snapped, shaking his head at the merchant who was shifting from foot to foot with a half-smile, “a fake will anger the gods and invoke a curse!”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and started haggling with the merchant in Egyptian so Ray couldn’t understand. Scowling, Ray punched Ryan’s arm and looked around them. He felt eyes on them. His eyes met a young man with a sly smile. Instead of a cooling white, he was wearing pitch black robes.

            A chill shot down Ray’s spine and he didn’t take his eyes off the young man. “Rye, we should go,” he said calmly, glancing at the older man.

            Ryan was holding the statue, handing over a small amount of money to the merchant. “Now we can go,” he said triumphantly, holding the statue up.

            Ray frowned and looked back at where the young man had been, but he was no longer there. He felt a rock drop into his stomach and was suddenly sick. “Come on,” he said, grabbing Ryan’s arm and dragging him through the bazaar.

            Ryan linked their arms together, a bright smile on his face. “Can you image it? We’ll be famous! The gates of paradise have been lost for millennia!”

            “Isn’t it good enough that we just found the gates?” Ray asked, keeping an eye out for the young man. “Do we really have to open them?”

            “Of course we do!” Ryan snorted, looking at the statue. “That’s part of the discovery!”

            “Can’t we blast it open?” Ray frowned, catching a bit of black in the corner of his eye.

            “And ruin such beautiful doors?” Ryan gasped, pressing the statue into his chest over his heart in pain. “You’re going to kill me.”

            Ray rolled his eyes, but smiled tiredly at the older man. “Can we at least look for the actual key before we try the fake?” he asked, squeezing Ryan’s arm.

            Ryan looked at Ray for a moment before smiling softly. “Alright, if that would make you feel better,” he said, looking down at the statue, “we’ll take a week to find the real key.”

            “Then look no further,” a voice purred behind them. They turned and Ray tensed. The young man smiled at them, arms behind his back. “I know where the real key is.”

            “You do?” Ryan asked skeptically, looking the man over.

            Ray felt like he was about to vomit. He got between Ryan and the young man, narrowing his eyes. “Who are you?”

            “The key to the gates of paradise have been as lost as the gate itself,” the man said, something darkening in his eyes as he looked at Ray, “only because the Pharaohs priests have protected the key.”

            “And you have it?” Ryan guessed, shaking his head. “Look, we already have one fake. We don’t need another.”

            “I do not have it,” the man said, eyes never leaving Ray’s, “but I, having heritage with the priests of Egypt, can bring you to it.”

            “No thanks,” Ray spat, trying not to fold in half. His stomach was spinning angrily. If he didn’t lay down soon, he would vomit, “we’re not going anywhere with you.”

            “Ray?” Ryan asked, placing a hand on Ray’s back. “Are you alright?”

            “You’re very perceptive,” the young man said, smiling sweetly at Ray, “you should know that denying will only make things harder on you.”

            Ray scowled and folded, vomiting onto the sandy ground. His head spun as Ryan pulled him close. “Ray? Shit, we need to get you back to camp.”

            “I shall help,” the man said, hooking Ray’s arm over his shoulder.

            Ray gasped and vomited again, suddenly freezing and nearly unconscious. The chills went away and he regained his vision when Ryan picked him up, keeping him away from the young man. “I’ll carry him,” the archeologist said suspiciously, “you walk in front of us, and I’ll tell you where to go.”

            “As you wish,” the man said, still smiling at them. A sickly sweet look that made Ray’s stomach churn more.

            Ray couldn’t remember much of the walk back, he was too focused on not vomiting all over Ryan and himself. The man’s words echoed in his head. What was he denying? Something was horribly wrong with that man.

            Once they were back to the camp, Ryan left the man with two of Ray’s men and carried Ray to the medical tent. The further they got from the young man, the better Ray felt. “Ryan. Put me down, I’m alright,” Ray said, wiggling in Ryan’s arms.

            “You just vomited twice.” Ryan scowled, holding Ray tighter. “You’re going to see Jack.”

            “No, you don’t understand.” Ray groaned, stopping his movement. “That man, there’s something strange about him.”

            “Duat?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. “He seems pretty nice, maybe a little strange.”

            Ray tensed and looked up at Ryan with wide eyes. “Are you fucking serious? His name screams evil!”

            “What?” Ryan frowned, shouldering the flaps of the tent aside.

            “His name is Duat?! The Egyptian Underworld?!” Ray struggled, huffing when Ryan dropped him onto one of the beds. “No wonder being near him made me sick!”

            “What are you talking about?” Ryan sighed, frowning when Jack was nowhere to be seen.

            Ray pulled at the leather cord around his neck, pulling an elegant ankh from under his shirt. “The works gave us all of these when we started, right?”

            “Right.” Ryan sighed, looking around for the teas Jack had for upset stomachs. “Did you eat anything strange?”

            “I eat what you eat,” Ray snapped, looking at the ankh, “am I the only one who wore it? They gave them to us because of what we thought we were digging up! They knew there would be evil!”

            “Ray, you’re over thinking this.” Ryan sighed, pulling out a round tea packet. “And yes, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who wears it.”

            Ray groaned and stood. “I can prove I’m not just being paranoid!” he said, storming out of the tent.

            “Ray!” Ryan groaned, running after him. “You’re sick!”

            “I’m fine! It’s the man!” Ray snapped, glancing around. He recognized one of the workers that had given him the ankh. He called him over in Arabic.

            Ryan sighed and followed them as they went over to where Duat was still being guarded by Ray’s men. The man narrowed his eyes at the visible ankh on Ray’s chest. Before they could get too close, both Ray and the man he was talking to nearly crumpled in sickness.

            “Ah, shit!” Ryan groaned, picking Ray up and ordering one of his workers to pick up the other man. As soon as they were away from Duat, they were perfectly fine.

            “See?” Ray panted, glaring at Duat. “It’s not just me.”

            Ryan frowned and looked the man over. Just to be sure, they had anyone who wore an ankh get close to Duat. Each of them had a similar problem. Even the men who weren’t wearing the charm were skeptical until they wore it and felt the sickness.

            “What are you?” Ryan asked Duat, Ray standing behind him, ankh at the ready.

            Duat smiled politely, hands folded in front of him. “I protect the gate,” he said calmly, with a gently smile. “If you place that fake into gate, the world will surely end. If you place the real key in, you will access out paradise. I cannot let either happen.”

            “Told you it was a bad idea.” Ray sighed, shaking his head.

            Ryan gave Ray an exasperated look before looking back at Duat. “What were you going to lead us to?” he asked, folding his arms.

            “I was going to leave you in the desert to die,” Duat said, smiling sweetly again, “but your lover is far more perceptive than I thought.”

            Ray and Ryan tensed, blushing for a moment as they shared glances. They were glad they were in Ryan’s personal tent rather than among the men. “Okay, what would you have us do then? Someone is going to want to try and open the gates.”

            “I’m not sure how you found them in the first place.” Duat sighed, glancing at Ray. “Although I have my guesses. You must cover the gate back up. It was to never see humanity.”

            “Too late,” Ray huffed, glancing at the small crowd gathering near the tent, “the world knows we found it now. We can’t just dump all of that sand back on top of it and pretend this never happened.”

            “And we can’t say we haven’t found the key because they’ll just blow it open.” Ryan sighed, glancing at the fake key he had bought.

            Duat frowned and opened his mouth, gasping instead when the ground shook. Ray and Ryan looked at each other nervously before all three of them rushed out of the tent.

            The gates of paradise were sunken into the ground, a small doorway was all they had uncovered. Hieroglyphics lined the door and pillars holding over the small lip above the door. Red jewels were pressed into the corners of the shut doors, a hole the exact shape of the statue of Osiris in the center. There were no seams to show how the door actually opened.

            However, the door was broken in half now. Smoke pouring from the doors as a couple of freelancers they had hired to help with the dig cheered. All of the Egyptian men and women looked sick, slowly backing away from the door.

            Ray slipped the ankh on, handing Ryan his. The older man put the charm on as Duat made a distressed noise behind them. “What has happened here?!” he demanded, looking between Ray and Ryan.

            “Damn, greedy bastards,” Ryan mumbled, slipping the ankh on and storming over to Geoff. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

            “Getting into the gate.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head at Ryan. “Searching for the key will take too long and some of us need a payoff.”

            “You’ve doomed yourself,” Duat snapped from behind Ryan. Ray’s eyes were on the gate. He could feel something horrible leaking from the gate. “We need to repair the gate!”

            “After we get what’s inside.” Geoff snorted, waving for two of his men to go toward the gate.

            “If you enter there, you’re die,” Ray said before Ryan or Duat could say anything. All of the men looked at him nervously, the men going in pausing. “You’ll sink into the ground and you’ll be lost in the underworld forever.”

            “Ray?” Ryan asked worriedly, nudging Ray gently. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at the gate, rubbing the ankh between his fingers.

            Ray’s shoulders jumped and he blinked at Ryan. “Huh? What?”

            “Go in.” Geoff shook his head at them. Duat narrowed his eyes at Ray, studying him closely.

            “He’s right,” the man shaped being said suddenly, looking at Geoff’s men, “you will die if you enter that gate.”

            “Go!” Geoff snapped, glaring at Duat. “Now!”

            The men shared glanced before slipping past the gate. Duat sighed and shook his head. They waited outside the gate for a few hours and nothing happened. The men didn’t return and the Egyptian people ran for their lives the instant they could.

            Ray’s eyes would go in and out of focus. Ryan fretted over him while Geoff got ready to send a few more men in.

            “If you really insist that you gain something from this foolish idea.” Duat sighed, grabbing Ray’s arm and pulled him from the seat Ryan had brought him. “We will go in and get you something. When we return the door must be repaired!”

            “Huh?” Ray blinked confused, giving Duat a dazed look.

            “What? No!” Ryan pulled Ray to him, screwing their efforts to be secretive with their relationship. “He’s not going in there! Those two will come back.”

            “No, they won’t,” Duat huffed, looking at Geoff. “Whatever we get will fill your pay tenfold.”

            “Deal.” Geoff nodded, looking at Ray and Ryan. “You have a day.”

            Duat nodded, turning to Ray and Ryan. “The sooner this is over, the sooner we save the world and you get him back,” he said, nodding to Ray. “Let’s go.”

            Ryan frowned and couldn’t open or close his mouth in protest. Ray was dizzy in his arms, blinking up at him confused. “Why is no one speaking English?” Ray slurred.

            “He’ll be back to normal when we’re back,” Duat added before Ryan could ask. “Shall we?”

            Ryan frowned and looked at Ray who was staring off into space again. “Alright.” He sighed, watching nervously as Duat linked his arms with Ray’s and they slipped past the door. Something horrible was coming. He could feel it.


	278. If We Were Gay by Ninja Sex Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must Ray show him these strange videos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f99njZJod2c
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Ray, what are you making me watch?” Ryan asked, watching the video with a scared look. The younger man had dropped the computer onto his lap and was snickering beside him.

            “Just watch.” Ray smiled happily, leaning against Ryan to watch the full screen video. “You remind me of Ninja Brian.”

            “I what?” Ryan asked, tempted to just push the computer off of his lap. “What is happening?”

            “Sh!” Ray laughed, pointing at the video.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow raised as they started talking about if they were gay. “Ray, we’re both out of the closet,” he said carefully, looking at the younger man.

            “Just watch the video Rye.” Ray rolled his eyes, focusing on the computer.

            Ryan frowned and raised an eyebrow at the singer. “I feel bad for the Ninja.”

            “Don’t we all?” Ray chuckled, shaking his head. “Just wait until the end.”

            Ryan sighed and folded his arms. The instant the singer started saying ‘dick’ over and over again, he knew this dumb song would be in his head for the rest of the day. He groaned loudly, nearly cheering when the Ninja shot the singer with a poison dart.

            “Whyyyy?” He groaned, rubbing his face. “Rayyyyy.”

            “What?” Ray laughed, quickly snatching up the computer and running back over to his desk.

            “That’s going to be in my head all day!” Ryan whined, going after the younger man. “You knew that was what would happen!”

            “Just Ninja Brian everyone!” Ray laughed, smiling brightly and getting ready to run. “Just don’t think about it, dick.”

            The instant the word left Ray’s mouth, the damn song started echoing in his head and he groaned. He charged at Ray, nearly crashing into the desk as the younger man slipped away at the last second. “Ray!”

            “Ryan!” Ray mocked, rushing from their office and down the hall toward the kitchen.

            “Our apartment is tiny! You can’t get away forever!” Ryan said, running after Ray. They slid through the kitchen before scrambling around the living room. They were on opposite sides of the couch for a few moments before Ryan went to leap over the furniture.

            He got stuck hanging over the back of the couch as Ray ran off with a laugh. Ryan groaned and slipped off of the couch and ran after Ray. He groaned when he stumbled into their bedroom and couldn’t find his boyfriend anywhere.

            “Dammit,” Ryan huffed, looking around. There was no sign of Ray, but he knew the younger man had run into the room. “Now I wish I had a poison dart.”

            There was a soft laugh that he almost didn’t hear. Smiling, Ryan strained to hear the source of the noise. It stopped before he could figure it out. Ryan frowned and sighed. He dropped to his stomach to check under the bed. He scowled at the sheer amount of dust bunnies before standing again. He checked behind the long curtains on their window then threw open the closet.

            Ray’s vans were peeking out from under a long coat he had hanging on his side of the closet. Ryan smirked and easily grabbed Ray’s ankles and dragged him out of the closet.

            “Ryan!” Ray gasped, trying to kick his legs free.

            “Oh no you don’t.” Ryan laughed, picking Ray up and throwing him over his shoulder.

            “Where are we going?” Ray asked as they walked over to the bed.

            “Punishment,” Ryan said casually, throwing Ray onto the bed. He quickly crawled on top of him and pinned him to the bed.

            “Oh, please don’t tickle me again.” Ray snickered, wiggling under Ryan.

            Ryan hummed, smirking down at Ray. “Where’s your DS.”

            Ray froze and narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

            “Where is it?” Ryan asked, gently running his fingers over Ray’s sides, pinning Ray’s hands above his head before he could try to stop him.

            “I’m not telling!” Ray yelped when Ryan started tickling him. He laughed and struggled, trying to throw Ryan off. “No!”

            “Where is it?” Ryan purred, using the spots he knew were the most sensitive. Ray was laughing hard, trying to wiggle away from Ryan’s fingers.

            “Rye!” Ray gasped, shaking his head. “The couch!”

            Ryan smirked and leapt off of Ray. He snatched up Ray’s DS before the younger man could even figure out what was happening. Moments later, Ryan strolled back into the room with a smug smile.

            “What did you do?” Ray panted, straightening out his t-shirt.

            “Nothing.” Ryan chuckled, leaning against the door jam.

            Ray narrowed his eyes then bolted out of the room, Ryan stepping aside. He nearly tore the couch apart trying to find his DS. “Ryan!” He pouted as the older man entered the room. “Where is it?”

            “It’s safe.” Ryan chuckled, picking up a couch cushion and carefully setting it back onto the couch before sitting down. “You just have to find it.”

            Ray’s jaw went slack and he just stared at Ryan for a moment before running off. He tore the apartment apart searching for the gaming device. He cleaned up after himself, hoping he missed it (and because Ryan would kill him if he didn’t).

            “Ryan!” Ray stood in front of the older man, arms folded. “Where is it?”

            “You didn’t find it?” Ryan asked, glancing up from the book in his hands.

            “You asshole, where is it?” Ray pouted, glaring at the older man.

            Ryan chuckled and set his book aside. “This is payback for Barbie as well.”

            “You already got me back for that!” Ray withheld a smile, still trying to look annoyed.

            “I wouldn’t call that punishment.” Ryan smiled, shaking his head. “We both enjoyed that too much.”

            Ray huffed, eyes glazing for a moment. He smiled suddenly, smirking at Ryan. The older man raised an eyebrow, blinking confused as Ray straddled his lap suddenly. “Oh no, this isn’t going to work,” he said, although he placed his hands on Ray’s hips.

            “What isn’t going to work?” Ray smiled, gently rolling his hips into Ryan’s, sliding his hands over his shoulders. Ryan chuckled and kissed Ray. The younger man knew exactly what he was doing, pressing closer and threading his fingers through Ryan’s hair. It didn’t take long for Ryan to be putty under him.

            “Where is it?” Ray purred, halting his movements for a second.

            “Asshole.” Ryan chuckled, quickly pinning Ray to the couch. “When we’re done.”

            “Deal.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan back.


	279. Better Homes and Gardens by Taking Back Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was sick and there were seven tiny children that needed to be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKMRl-D-bZs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan groaned as Geoff started talking about the unrealistic escape he was planning. “We won’t survive that,” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “Why don’t we just split up to get away?”

            “Agreed!” Ryan said, pushing himself to stand. “I need to go.”

            Geoff huffed at them, folding his arms. “Fine, we’ll do this the boring way.”

            Jack snorted and Ryan rolled his eyes. He waved to his crewmates before nearly running from the house. He still had shopping to do before returning home. Caring for seven tiny children was far more expensive than he thought it would be.

            He picked up his phone when it vibrated in his pocket. “Hello?” He sighed as he pulled up to the grocery store and slid out of the car.

            “Are you coming home soon?” Ray sounded worse than when he left that morning.

            “I’ll be home in a few minutes,” Ryan promised, walking a little faster toward the store. “Do you need anything other than medicine?”

            “A robot to take care of seven tiny children,” Ray’s chuckle turned into a painful cough. “No, I’m good. You have the list?”

            Ryan smiled gently, pulling the crumpled paper from his pocket. “Yeah, I’ve got it. I’ll be home soon.”

            “Alright, love you,” Ray sighed, sniffling.

            “Love you too,” Ryan smiled, hanging up after Ray had. He quickly got three of everything on the list before carefully looking over the medicine. Ray had gotten a horrible nasty cold. He was basically bedridden, although he got up to take care of the kids anyway.

            He picked out the strongest medicines before getting a single red rose. Not even blinking at the high price, Ryan paid in cash before leaving the store with a polite smile to the staff. He had more than enough money to help Ray and the kids, but they were still worth more than he was used to.

            Ryan packed his car before driving a little recklessly to the house. The large home was nearly right next to the schools. It had three floors plus an attic and a basement. Ryan had bought the house for Ray after discovering that all eight of them had been living in a tiny apartment.

            All of the kids had their own rooms while Ray and Ryan took the last room close to the stairs on the second floor. The attic held the majority of the storage while the basement was a massive and messy play room. The rooms were decently sized, big enough to put another child in each room if they needed too, but cozy enough to feel like home.

            When he pulled up, Lindsey, Michael, and Gavin were out in the yard, shooting each other with Nerf guns. Smiling fondly at the kids, he slipped out of his car and started pulling bags out.

            Without needing to be told, all three of the kids ran over and took the bags Ryan handed them. Lindsey took a bag and ran into the house. Soon enough, four more children were waiting to take some bags.

            Ryan chuckled and ruffled all of their hair before handing out bags. Caleb, the oldest, got three bags instead of the usual two. The kids happily filed inside, loud and glad Ryan was home. He hung bags all the way up his arms before locking his car and following them in. Ray was in the kitchen, slowly placing the bags on the counter.

            Caleb was helping, just managing to get bags onto the counter. He was the oldest at nine, then it was Michael, Gavin, and Lindsey who were all six. Matt and Kidn were five, Matt’s little brother, Jeremy, was four.

            Ray smiled tiredly at Ryan, a blanket over his shoulders. His nose and eyes were red, both running slightly. He coughed hard into his elbow, sweat making his hair stick to his head.

            Ryan smiled softly, kissing Ray’s cheek before dropping the rest of the bags on the counter. He made Ray sit, putting Jeremy in charge of making sure he stayed sitting. The little boy climbed onto Ray’s lap and stayed there.

            Ray laughed, clearing his throat instead of coughing. He wrapped his blanket around the both of them as Ryan and Caleb unpacked the bags and handed the other kids foods to put away.

            “How were Geoff and Jack?” Ray asked, voice gravel. “Did you plan the next heist?”

            “They’re fine.” Ryan said, putting the sweets on the top shelves of the pantry. “The heist is all planned and ready to go.”

            Ray nodded, straightening out Jeremy’s messy hair as they finished putting the groceries away. “When is it?”

            “Next month.” Ryan smiled, balling up the bags and stuffing them in the large bag hanging from the door knob to the basement. “Don’t worry too much.”

            “I’ll try.” Ray chuckled, letting Jeremy slid off of his lap. The kids ran off to the basement, chattering about the game they were going to play.

            Ryan made sure they all got down the stairs alright before picking Ray up and carrying him upstairs to their bedroom. Ray laughed weakly, resting his head on his shoulder.

            “I can walk.” Ray huffed, eyes half closed.

            “I know, but you need the rest.” Ryan chuckled, bumping the ajar door with his hip before sliding into the room. “You’re sick, rose.”

            “I know.” Ray snorted, smiling up at Ryan as he was set on the bed. “Did you get the medicine?”

            Ryan nodded, kneeling down in front of Ray. He pulled out the medicines he had grabbed. “I have no idea which one is best.”

            “Because you don’t get sick.” Ray repeated, looking over the bottles and boxes. “Stop rubbing it in.”

            Ryan chuckled and shrugged. “Well? It’s true.”

            “I know.” Ray rolled his eyes, choosing a night time medicine. “We’ve known each other for ten years. You’ve never been sick once.”

            “You’ve been sick three times, this is the forth. That’s nothing to sneeze at.” Ryan said, jumping and laughing when Ray sneezed. “Bless you, nice timing.”

            “I try.” Ray chuckled, pulling a tissue from the box on his night stand. He blew his nose then dropped the tissue into the trash can just under the bed. “Think you can manage the kids while I sleep?”

            “Of course.” Ryan smiled, setting the other medicines aside. “I’ve done it before.”

            “For three hours before calling me in a panic.” Ray chuckled, pouring out the required amount of medicine before downing it without any water.

            “I’ve gotten better!” Ryan laughed, setting that medicine aside as well before making Ray lay down. “We’ll be fine.”

            “Well, you know where to find me.” Ray sighed, closing his eyes. He chuckled quietly when Ryan tucked him in.

            “Sleep well, my rose.” Ryan said softly, kissing Ray’s forehead.     

            Ray was already fast asleep by the time Ryan left the room. The older man paused in the door way, turning back and gently slipping Ray’s right arm off at the elbow. He set it on the night stand before re-tucking Ray in and quietly leaving the room.

            When he got downstairs, the kids were all in the basement still. Ryan smiled tiredly and went into the small office they had. He grabbed his laptop and went to the living room. He had some recon to run and about two hours before he had to start diner.

            He only got through thirty minutes of work before the basement door opened. Jeremy came up from the basement and waddled over to the bathroom. Ryan chuckled and focused on his work again until a tiny weight settled next to him.

            Jeremy was looking up at Ryan with big eyes. “Yes Jeremy?” Ryan asked, smiling at the four year old.

            “Ryan.” Jeremy said, leaning against his leg. “They said you and Ray would tell me stuff soon.”

            “Tell you stuff?” Ryan asked with a slight frown. He knew he was talking about Ryan’s job and how he met Ray. They had told all of the kids when they felt like they would understand somewhat. They were all very smart kids, and they had told them when they were five.

            “Yeah, about you and Ray!” Jeremy smiled brightly, standing on tiny legs. “Can you tell me?”

            Ryan blinked and chuckled, ruffling Jeremy’s hair. “Not yet buddy. Soon though.”

            Jeremy pouted and dropped into Ryan’s lap. The madman chuckled and looked back at his work. He switched languages to keep Jeremy from trying to figure out what he was doing, although the little kid wasn’t even looking at the screen.

            “Big brother said that you and Ray have been friends for a really long time.” Jeremy said, looking up at Ryan again. “Like, _always._ ”

            Ryan chuckled and smiled down at Jeremy. “We’ve been friends for ten years.” He said, looking back at the computer. “You’re going to try and trick me into telling you, aren’t you?”

            “No.” Jeremy smiled and Ryan rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright.” He chuckled, setting his computer aside. “Before you were born, Ray and I used to work together. We were put on a job together and we worked together after that.”

            “What did you do?” Jeremy asked nearly bouncing in his lap. “Was it awesome?”

            “Very awesome.” Ryan chuckled. “We were like heroes, but not.”

            “Heroes?!” Jeremy gasped, smiling brightly. His tiny hands flew to his mouth and he gasped in amazement.

            Ryan chuckled and nodded. They would actually explain things when he was older. “Yep, and we worked together for five years. That’s the first half of the ten years we knew each other.”

            “What happened?” Jeremy asked, bouncing more now. Ryan had to move him so he didn’t accidentally crush anything.

            “You know how Ray’s right arm comes off?” Ryan asked, heart clenching for a moment.

            “Yeah! He’s like a pirate!” Jeremy giggled, rocking back and forth while bouncing.

            Ryan choked on a snort, smiling at Jeremy and ruffling his hair. “Yep, just like a pirate.” He said. “Well, we were working on a job, and we were facing the bad guy. He was a horrible man.”

            “You beat him, right?” Jeremy asked, eyes nearly the size of diner plates.

            “We did, of course!” Ryan chuckled, sighing. “But not before Ray lost his arm because of me.”

            Jeremy frowned, looking down for a second then looking back up. “You didn’t mean it though.”

            “Of course not.” Ryan said softly. “The bad guy had Ray, he was going to use him against me because I loved him. Before I could get to Ray, the bad guy took his arm off and sent it to me in the mail.”

            Jeremy gasped, brows furrowing. “That jerk face!”

            Ryan chuckled and hugged Jeremy closely. “I got him, though. I made him pay for hurting Ray like that.”

            “That’s awesome! So you went back to being heroes, right?” Jeremy asked, slightly puzzled.

            Ryan shook his head. “No, after we got paid for our work and Ray’s arm was fixed, he disappeared. He left in the middle of the night and I had no idea where he was. I searched, it took me a year to find him.”

            “Why did he leave?” Jeremy asked, a worried frown on his face.

            “You’d have to ask him that.” Ryan chuckled. “But, we were both happy to see each other when I found him again. However, I wasn’t expecting him to open the door to his home with a tiny baby in his arms.”

            “A baby!” Jeremy gasped, eyes wide.

            “That was you.” Ryan chuckled, gently tapping Jeremy’s nose. “All of you kids were abandoned and Ray picked you up and gave you a home no matter how cramped.”

            “Ohhhh.” Jeremy giggled, sitting up to hug Ryan. “That’s awesome!”

            Ryan laughed, hugging Jeremy back. They had been living in a tiny apartment where Ray was trying to remake his life. Although he was functioning with his missing arm, he didn’t want to feel useless, be a liability. When he left, he found Caleb running away from his parents and took him with him. Over the year they had been apart, Ray had adopted all seven of the kids.

            Ryan had moved on to work with Geoff and Jack, old friends. Although he never stopped looking. They had just started dating when Ray disappeared. Ray meant everything to him. He was shocked by the sheer amount of children with his rose, but he was still ecstatic to have found him again.

            Jeremy was happy with the story, settling on Ryan’s lap and playing with his hand as he finished his work. The rest of the story would come later, when he was older and could understand that the bad guys were normally the police.

            When the time came, he had Jeremy help him make diner while the others played and Ray slept. They had a warm soup, the kids managing to not make a mess of themselves. Ryan got the kids started on game night while he went upstairs to make sure Ray ate.

            Ray was half awake, eyes drooping and a little bit of drool on his lips. Ryan chuckled and made sure Ray ate as much as he could.

            “I told Jeremy part of the story.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s head. “He wanted to know.”

            “He was bothering me all day about it.” Ray slurred, handing Ryan the bowl. He managed to eat a good amount. “You’re weak.”

            “You know I can’t say know to those kids!” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s cheek before guiding him to lay down. “Sleep, rose.”

            “Love you, Rye.” Ray sighed, closing his eyes.

            “I love you too.” Ryan smiled slipping from the room silently.


	280. Cop Car by Keith Urban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fake AH Crew were always good at grand heists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZi0eo54EPM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Geoff is going to kill us,” Ray said plainly as the cop cars drove recklessly toward them.

            “We’ll be fine as long as we’re here for our part of the plan.” Ryan chuckled, pulling out his gun.

            “Shouldn’t we get in the car?” Ray asked, slipping from the tail gate. “I don’t think we’d be much help full of bullets.”

            “You drive.” Ryan smiled wickedly, sliding into the bed and pulling the gate up. “I’ll shoot.”

            “You’re insane.” Ray laughed, walking slowly over to the driver’s side as the cop cars screeched to a stop next to them in the field.

            “That’s why Geoff hired me!” Ryan laughed behind his mask, taking a few shots at the police as they got out of their cars.

            Ray shook his head, amused smile on his face. He pulled himself into the driver’s seat, turning the key and taking off. Ryan held onto the sides of the truck, still firing at the police when he could. The field was filled with holes and small mounds.

            The cops scowled and rushed back into their cars, running over a few of their fallen buddies in their efforts to chase after them. Ray drove in donuts and figure eights, laughing at how dumb the police were. Ryan smiled, firing at the police tires and windshields.

            “What the fuck is going on down there?” Jack laughed in their coms. The bearded man was flying above them in a jet.

            “Nothing much.” Ray snickered, glancing back at the cars still able to follow them. “Little bit of fun.”

            “God the police are dumb.” Ryan laughed, taking out the third wheel on one of the two remaining cars.

            “Just be ready to catch them,” Jack said, flying low overhead, sending a rocket into one of the cars.

            “Nice shot!” Ryan said, waving at the jet as it passed over head again before heading toward the airport.

            “We’ve got the shit!” Michael shouted over the coms, making everyone wince. “We’re heading out of the hanger now!”

            “Is everyone ready?” Geoff asked as Gavin squawked in the background.

            “How’s your aim?” Ray asked, sliding around a stopped car, taking out one of the surviving cops.

            “We’re ready!” Ryan said before Geoff could ask.

            Jack laughed as Geoff sighed. “The deal went well?” he asked their boss.

            “Well, nearly everyone is dead,” Geoff huffed, the thump of chopper blades faint over the coms, “so I guess you could say that.”

            “Gavin fucked it up,” Michael said, “he was acting like an idiot and tipped the fuckers off.”

            “I was not!” Gavin squawked. “I was being natural.”

            “Natural my ass!” Michael snapped. “I’ve got a bullet in my arm because of you!”

            “Micoo!” Gavin wailed in amused fear.

            “I will dump your asses out of this copter!” Geoff growled as Jack, Ray, and Ryan laughed.

            “Rye, can you take out that last cop already?” Ray asked as he nearly avoided being hit by the badly damaged car.

            “Hum? Sorry, reloading.” Ryan smirked, waving his still loaded gun.

            “You’re just going to make this difficult, aren’t you?” Ray groaned, smiling at Ryan as the madman shrugged.

            “If we pull it off, it’ll be awesome.” Ryan smiled, holding on as the truck went up on two wheels for a moment before speeding away from the cop again.

            “Pull what off?” Geoff asked nervously, the copter just in sight. More sirens and gun shots followed them toward the field.

            “Don’t worry about it.” Jack chuckled as he took out some of the heat chasing them. “They’ll probably catch you.”

            “What?!” Michael snapped, firing out of the copter.

            Ray focused on the copter driving closer. Multiple police copters rose from the airport, rapidly flying after them. “You’ve got incoming, jump now,” he warned Geoff.

            “Shit.” Geoff hissed, the copter going still in the air. “You assholes better catch us!”

            “Just jump!” Ryan laughed, finally shooting the officer driving the car after them.

            Ray spun the truck around as two small dots jumped free from the copter. “Tell me where to go Rye,” he said, eyes focused ahead.

            “Drive forward slowly.” Ryan said, watching Michael and Gavin pull their shoots and glide toward the ground. Geoff just broke free from the copter.

            Ray did as instructed, glancing in the mirrors to see if he could see the others land. A few living officers were standing in front of the truck, guns raised and ready to fire. Ray pulled his gun out and fired through the windshield.

            “You got it?” Ryan asked, eyes trained on Michael who was coming in first.

            “Just tell me what to do,” Ray huffed, taking out the third officer. It was a good thing that the police couldn’t aim to save their lives.

            Ryan nodded, knowing Ray couldn’t see him, but knew he did it anyway. “Drive a little faster, Michael’s coming in hot.” He stood as Ray sped up slightly. He just managed to catch his crewmate’s foot, dragging him into the truck bed as Michael ditched the parachute.

            “Shit!” Ray scowled as the chute landed on the hood, the rainbow fabric covering the windshield.

            “Sorry!” Michael laughed, sliding over the side of the truck. He edged his way to the passenger’s door and pulled it open as Ryan told Ray to throw the truck in reverse. He felt bullets whiz by as he slid into the cab and pushed the parachute away.

            Ray snorted and tossed Michael his gun. “Just shoot.” He smiled at his friend as he waited for Ryan’s next instruction. “Where did you get shot?”

            “It’s a graze.” Michael shrugged, shooting the last standing officer before hanging his head out of the window to shoot at the helicopters. “Annoying as fuck still.”          

            Ray snorted, smiling when Gavin crashed into the truck bed, Ryan laughing at the Brit tangled in the lines. Geoff was next, duffle back tight on his back. Ryan having to catch him before he missed the truck completely. He pulled the mustached man into the bed and Ray sped off.

            Jack weaved in-between the police copters, firing missiles when he could. “Where’s the rocket launcher?” Ryan shouted into the cab as Geoff and Gavin held onto the sides, firing at the police.

            “Under Michael’s seat,” Ray said, flying toward a small hill overlooking a main highway. “Hold on!”

            “RAY!” Geoff screeched as they shot off of the hill and bounced onto the road on the wrong side of traffic. Cars just managed to stop in time as Ray sped down the road, going the wrong way.

            “Don’t crash us!” Ryan laughed, taking the rocket launcher when Michael handed it to him.

            “I’m not Gavin!” Ray smiled, dodging cars. Gavin didn’t have time to retort, bullets danced against the side of the truck from the police on the other side of the highway shooting at them.

            “Uh oh.” Jack said and all of them tensed.

            “What do you mean uh oh?” Geoff demanded, clamping one hand over his ear as Ryan shot the rocket into one of the copters.

            “The jet’s going down.” Jack growled, struggling to straighten out the jet.

            “Can you fly over us?” Geoff asked, sliding up to tap Ray’s shoulder. “We can catch you?” he asked pointedly.

            “Are you fucking serious?” Michael scowled, shaking his head and firing at the police line in front of them.

            “We can try.” Ray shrugged, speeding up a small hill next to the lineup, easily dodging the police and landing back on the road.

            “Incoming!” Jack shouted. The jet crashed into the ground just beside the road a moment later.

            “Catch him Gav!” Geoff shouted, kneeling up and watching Jack glide down toward them.

            Gavin wobbled to his knees, just managing to catch Jack’s hand. Geoff grabbed the other, trying to keep Jack from hitting the ground. The bearded man planted his feet on the truck, hanging outside the tailgate.

            Ryan scowled and threw a few grenades at the cop cars following them before firing another rocket at the copters. “Fuck,” he hissed when his rocket missed. He hurriedly loaded another.

            Geoff and Gavin pulled Jack into the truck with relieved laughs. “Fuck!” Jack laughed, sitting up and holding onto the sides of the truck.

            Geoff handed the bearded man a gun. “Good to see you, asshole!” He laughed, firing at the police.

            Ray drove them into the city, losing the copters for a few moments. “I’m going down!” He shouted at the others, driving off of the overpass and onto the train tracks. He rocketed down the track and into the tunnel.

            The police cars stopped on the overpass, turning around and driving around to meet them at the other end. The copters found the police cars and followed them, looking for the crew. A little past the tunnel entrance, the truck was stopped, the entire Fake AH Crew holding their breaths.

            “They’re gone,” Jack breathed out, smiling, “we fucking did it.”

            “That was top!” Gavin cheered, laying on the truck bed.

            “That was the best heist we’ve pulled in a while.” Geoff smiled, pulling a beer bottle from his pocket.

            “Doing okay, rose?” Ryan asked, poking his head through the broken back window.

            “Other than Michael bleeding everywhere, we’re fine.” Ray smiled, pulling Ryan’s mask up to peck him on the lips.

            “Oh please,” Michael gagged, smiling at the couple, “get a fucking room.”

            Ray laughed and Ryan just made a point of kissing his boyfriend deeper. Michael snorted and got out of the cab. He joined the others in the back, rolling his eyes when Ryan crawled into the cab to take his place.

            “We’ll wait here for a few hours until they’ve stopped looking for us,” Geoff decided, taking a sip of his beer.

            “Uh, Geoff?” Gavin said, looking nervously down the tunnel. The truck started to vibrate, the typical sound of a train’s whistle echoing toward them.

            Ray didn’t waste time trying to turn around. He threw the truck in reverse, the tires spinning for a moment before gaining traction and speeding out of the tunnel. The light of the train shined at them just as they slipped from the tunnel, rolling off of the tracks.

            They all watched the train rocketed past them with dumb struck faces before laughing in amazement and confusion.

            “Holy shit!” Michael gasped, laughing when Gavin collapsed on top of him.

            “Nice driving!” Geoff smiled, squeezing Ray’s shoulder before sitting down and tossing his empty beer from the truck.

            “I’m not even mad.” Jack chuckled, covered in the spilt beer. Geoff laughed and patted the space next to him. Jack sat down heavily.

            Ryan pulled his mask off entirely and kissed Ray hard, smiling at the younger man when they parted and the others groaned. Ray smiled back, pecking Ryan on the lips before driving the truck back into the tunnel. There shouldn’t be any more trains for the next hour or so.

            “How much did we get?” Jack asked as Geoff pulled the duffle into his lap.

            “Well, those fuckers sold a lot in our territory,” Geoff said, unzipping the duffle, “and we took everything they earned.”

            “We’re a million dollars richer, boi’s!” Gavin said, sitting up in Michael’s lap. “Each!”

            “Shit, seriously?” Michael laughed. His job hadn’t been to deal with the money, he was too busy keeping Geoff and Gavin alive.

            “Fuck yeah!” Ray laughed, looking at the stacks of hundreds in the duffle bag.

            “No spending our cut on video games.” Ryan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Ray. “Well, not entirely anyway.”

            “Like either of us will listen to that.” Ray snorted, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

            “Please, get a room!” Michael laughed, arms tight around Gavin. Jack and Geoff rolled their eyes, smiling at their crew.


	281. Dateless Losers by Reel Big Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do his happily married friends insist on making him come to date nights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIM2AD31dt4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan sighed as he played with his empty water glass. Geoff, Griffon, Jack, and Caiti had disappeared a while ago. Why his married friends thought it was a great idea to drag him on a date night was beyond him. He didn’t even have a boyfriend.

            “Right, I’m just going to hide at the bar then,” a voice huffed.

            Ryan glanced behind him, a young man was backing away from a table where two other couples were happily talking. None of them seemed to notice that he was leaving and Ryan’s heart went out to the poor sap. He knew that feeling.

            The young man sighed and shook his head, walking away from the table and sitting one seat over from Ryan. He ordered soda and then stared into the glass with an annoyed scowl.

            Ryan glanced between the younger man and his glass a few times, trying to figure out what to say. He wasn’t looking for a one night stand or even a possible date. Talking to someone would just make this lonely night so much fucking better.

            “More water?” The bartender startled Ryan from his thoughts.

            “Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Ryan sighed, handing his glass over. The tender filled it straight from the tap before setting it down in front of Ryan again. He casually nodded his head in the young man’s direction and Ryan glanced over.

            The younger man was watching them while trying to look completely entranced in his soda. Ryan looked back at the tender who shrugged and nodded for Ryan to say something.

            “So, uh. You’re the DD too, huh?” Ryan tried, slowly looking from the tender to the younger man.

            The man jumped and blushed lightly. “Oh, uh. I can’t drive,” he said nearly too softly.

            “Ah,” Ryan huffed out, looking back at his drink. The tender groaned quietly and shook his head.

            “So, Ray,” the tender said quickly, catching the younger man’s attention, “how’s that game you’re making going?”

            “Huh?” Ray blinked at the tender. “Oh, it’s going.” He shrugged.

            “You’re making a game?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow at Ray. “What kind?”

            “Just some shitty side scroller,” Ray said sheepishly, “nothing too impressive.”

            “Game design is fucking hard.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “It’s nothing to sneeze at, how far you in?”

            “Well, everything works game play wise. Now I’m just trying to figure out the backgrounds and shit.” Ray smiled excitedly, brown eyes lighting up.

            The tender smiled as Ryan shifted over to the seat between them. He shook his head and turned away to let them get to know each other. “That’s pretty far, what’s the story?” Ryan asked.

            “It’s kind of like satire,” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan. “It makes fun of Mario, like a shit ton. I’m thinking of making a shitty Mario world look.”

            “That sounds awesome.” Ryan snorted, sipping his water. “Is Mario an asshole throughout the game?”

            “Fuck yeah he is.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “He’s smoking a cigar the entire time and beats the shit out of anything that crosses his path. Bowser is fucking terrified of him and shit.”

            “That’s fantastic.” Ryan snickered. “If you need a test player, I’d be happy to play.”

            “That depends.” Ray smirked around his glass. “Are you any good?”

            Ryan raised an amused eyebrow and snorted. “Is that a challenge?”

            “I donno, I think my five million gamerscore on Xbox speaks for itself,” Ray said casually, smiling victoriously.

            Ryan’s jaw went slack then he laughed. “I fold, I’d bow if we weren’t sitting,” he said, shaking his head. “My name’s Ryan Haywood, by the way,” he said, offering his hand.

            “Ray Narvaez Jr,” Ray said, taking Ryan’s hand in a weak handshake.

            “Nice to meet you Ray.” Ryan smiled, glancing around for a moment to make sure Geoff hadn’t gotten himself into any trouble. “So, were you dragged here by your friends as well? Since you don’t drink?”

            “Yeah, they thought it would be great to including me on their date night.” Ray snorted, glancing at his friends. “Which is dumb as fuck considering I’m forever alone.”

            “I know that feeling.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. “I’m here for the same reason, except, I have no idea where my friends and their wives are.”

            They smiled knowingly at each other before talking, at first, about games. What they loved and hated. Then they slowly about other things. The tender watched them with an amused smile, glad the tension between them was finally gone.

            “You don’t have a significant other?” Ray asked suddenly, looking hard at his glass.

            “What?” Ryan asked, furrowing his brow. “Not all of us are cute assholes.”

            Ray blushed and snorted, rolling his eyes. “Not all of us are handsome fuckers with a dazzling smile either.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray in shock, looking down at his drink. He picked it up and set it back down twice before looking at Ray. “You are cute.”

            Ray coughed a laugh, smiling at his glass. “And you’re handsome, what’s your point?”

            Ryan smiled, an idea lighting up in his head. “My point is that we can escape our friends by pretending to leave together.”

            Ray took a sip of his soda thinking the idea over. He looked Ryan up and down, smiling around the glass. “But in actuality, we’re going to go play games until we pass out,” he said after swallowing.

            “Sounds perfect to me.” Ryan said, shrugging.

            “Let’s do this!” Ray laughed, slipping from his stool and linking arms with Ryan. He tossed money to the bartender who was shaking his head at them before dragging Ryan over to his friends.

            “Hey, I’m leaving,” Ray said to his friends, two of them looking completely plastered already.

            “Ohhhh, who’s this?” one of the red haired girls asked. A tall lanky man was leaning against her, large nose nuzzling her temple.

            “Ryan, we’re leaving, together,” Ray stressed with a crooked smile. Ryan tried not to laugh, nodding his head and biting his lip to keep the bubbles of giggles back.

            “Have fun X-Ray!” The tall man slurred.

            “Use a condom,” the shorter man said, arm tight around the pretty red head next to him. “And you, don’t you fucking dare hurt him,” he snapped at Ryan.

            Ray and Ryan blushed and nodded, quickly moving away. Ryan eventually found Jack who was significantly more sober than Caiti, Geoff, or Griffon. He gave Ryan a knowing smile and told them to be safe.

            Once out of the bar, they smiled and laughed. “Shit, fucking assholes.” Ray snickered, pulling his hand away from Ryan’s, fingers lingering for a moment longer than intended.

            “Come on, we still need to play games to finish the night,” Ryan said, nodding in the direction of his apartment. “Er, unless you just want to skip that bit, or go to your place,” he said quickly, shifting his weight.

            Ray smiled softly and started walking in the direction Ryan had originally started in. “Yours is fine, I’m convinced that you’re too awkward to kill me.”

            Ryan snorted a laugh, following after Ray. “You never know, the more awkward the person the weirder they are.”

            “Well then I’m the murderer here then.” Ray laughed. “I’m awkward as fuck.”

            “Your acting could use some work,” Ryan said, smirking at the younger man, “but other than that, yeah. You’re right. I’m the one who should be worried.”

            “Asshole.” Ray bumped their shoulders together. “Do I look like I could kill you?”

            “I could probably throw you pretty far.” Ryan nodded, smiling at Ray. “So neither of us have anything to worry about then.”

            “Exactly.” Ray nodded, laughing lightly. “So, what should we play?”

            “Well, considering what you told me about your gaming, I was thinking a trivia game. I’d have a chance of winning,” Ryan said, laughing when Ray pouted at him.

            “Maybe you’re better than you think.” Ray suggested, glancing around them. They were in the nice part of town, a fairly expensive, but nice apartment in front of them. “What do you do again?”

            “I animate.” Ryan shrugged, heading for the apartment building. “And voice act. Both jobs pay pretty well.”

            “That’s fucking awesome, wait, you animate?” Ray asked, looking hard at Ryan. “How are you at animating games?”

            “I can do the cut scenes.” Ryan chuckled, holding the door open for Ray. “If I have the proper equipment.”

            “What about tiny pixilated little shits?” Ray asked, waiting for Ryan just inside the building. “Nothing too fancy.”

            “I think I could do that, why?” Ryan asked, leading them to the stairs. “I live on the third floor and the elevator is broken, sorry.”

            “You’re going to kill me!” Ray joked, smiling at Ryan as he started up the stairs. “Think you can animate the cut scenes of my game for me? It takes fucking forever for me to code it.”

            “Depends on what you’re working with,” Ryan said, thinking over the programs he knew how to use, “and what you want.”

            “It’s a shitty program.” Ray shrugged, huffing after the first flight. “I can show you when we get into your apartment, it’s an online program.”       

            “Seriously? That shouldn’t be hard then.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “Are you winded after the first flight? Do I need to carry you?”

            “If you’re seriously offering, then yeah. You asshole.” Ray smiled, leaning against the hand rail.

            Ryan snorted and smiled, kneeling down with his back to Ray. “Piggy back ride?” he asked when the younger man just stared at him.

            “Wait, seriously?” Ray laughed, holding onto Ryan’s shoulders as the older man picked him up.

            “You weigh literally nothing.” Ryan laughed, starting up the stairs. “No, seriously, you weigh nothing.”

            “I’m actually the average weight for guys my size.” Ray snorted, holding onto Ryan’s shoulders. “I just don’t exercise much.”

            “You probably should, if you can’t get up a flight of stairs.” Ryan chuckled, easily going up the stairs.

            “Hey, I sit in my apartment and make or play games all day. I don’t do much.” Ray smiled, leaning his chin on Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan shook his head and walked to his door, dropping Ray and opening his apartment. “So what are we playing then?”

            “Halo then that trivia game?” Ray asked hopefully as he walked into the middle of the living room, arms tight against his sides and hands in his pockets.

            “Sounds good to me, want anything to eat or drink?” Ryan asked, hovering in his kitchen door.

            “Got any Red Bull?” Ray smiled, glancing around before looking at the older man.

            “I think so?” Ryan said, slipping into his kitchen and opening his fridge. He did actually have Red Bull. He pulled a can for Ray and then a Diet Coke for himself.

            Ray took a few minutes to relax, but after betting Ryan a few times, he calmed right down, spreading out on the couch. By the time they changed over to the trivia game, his feet were in the older man’s lap. Ryan didn’t care, he was glad Ray was relaxed.

            Playing the trivia game was more fun than either of them thought. Neither was trying very hard and the answers they came up with were hilarious. They played for hours, switching between games and thanking whatever was listening that tomorrow was Saturday.

            Around three in the morning, Ray slowly stood and stretched out his back. “I should go home before it’s too much later,” he said with a soft sigh.

            “You can crash on my couch,” Ryan said, although neither of them looked particularly tired, “it’s a little late to be walking by yourself.”

            Ray bit his lip then sat again. “If you don’t mind,” he said sheepishly, “I’m not trying to be an asshole or anything, I’m just not used to these sort of things.”

            “You’re fine.” Ryan laughed, standing and getting Ray a blanket and pillow from his closet. “This seems pretty normal to me.”

            “Thanks.” Ray smiled, taking the blanket and pillow.

            They said their awkward good nights, lying awake for a few hours before finally falling asleep. Ray woke to Ryan cooking in the kitchen, the TV’s clock blaring that it was three in the afternoon.

            “Morning.” Ryan said cheerfully when Ray wandered into the kitchen. “Pancake?”

            “You’re amazing.” Ray groaned, taking the plate offered to him.

            Ryan laughed and got Ray seated at his table. They talked while they ate, rather happy with how their evening went. Ray’s phone going off startled them, and the younger man had to leave when his friend Michael flipped out at him for being gone for so long.

            “Thanks, for breakfast,” Ray said awkwardly, standing next to Ryan’s door.

            “No problem.” Ryan smiled, slipping his phone with Ray’s contact added, into his pocket. “I had fun.”

            “Me too.” Ray smiled, biting his lip. Before Ryan could say further good byes, Ray was kissing him.

            Ryan froze, eyes wide as Ray parted with a sheepish smile. “See you later?” he asked, backing a bit away from Ryan, looking at his feet.

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long moment before smiling softly. He tilted Ray’s head up and kissed him again. “See you later.” He sighed when they parted.

            Ray smiled and pulled away. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text before taking Ryan’s hand and leading him over to the couch. “Michael can stuff it,” he told Ryan when the older man gave him a questioning look, “we need to do that again.”

            Ryan laughed and wrapped his arms around Ray when the younger man settled into his lap. They ignored Ray’s phone going off twice as they kissed, keeping each other close. Ray spent the night again, nothing more than video games and a few kisses being shared. Michael was furious the next morning.


	282. Closer by Nine Inch Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People should know better than to steal from demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 208
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGwqJZWow3A
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Souls for sale!” Ryan shouted into the bazaar. Ray smiled and watched him from the back of the stand. He was sitting on a short bench in front of a large table with piles of boxes and jars on top. The entire stand glowed softly with reds and blues from the souls and hearts.

            He watched Ryan’s tail swish casually back and forth, nearly touching the dusty ground. Ray’s own tail was curled around the bench, tapping the wood gently. A few magic users paused at the shop before continuing on. A few returned moments later and bought a heart or a soul.

            Ray smirked when one man tried to haggle Ryan’s prices. His mates smile turned crooked and his tail moved a little faster.

            “It’s only a child’s heart,” the man said, holding the jar of an innocent heart, “it shouldn’t be worth that much.”

            “You’re holding the heart of a young lad, no older than four,” Ryan purred, tapping the lid of the jar. “He was so innocent, he didn’t even know death until I came along.”

            The man made the mistake of looking Ryan in the eyes. Ray could hear his heart begin to race, nearly see the sweat soaking his shirt. “I’ll pay double,” the man slurred, eyes unfocused, entranced in Ryan’s.

            Ray snickered as the man paid three times the original price before leaving. Magic was normally banned in the bazaar, none of the patrons or shop keeps could use it, but they were demons. They damned the rules anyway.

            Ray stood and walked over to Ryan. He wrapped his arms around him and leaned against his back. Ryan chuckled, squeezing his arms. “Alright?” he asked, their tails curling around each other.

            “I’m bored.” Ray shrugged. He often went with Ryan to the bazaar. There wasn’t much else for him to do now that he was a demon. He no longer needed to give potions to humans and he lived with Ryan so there was no rent to pay.

            “Sorry, rose.” Ryan chuckled, waving his hand at the store front. The gate fell, darkening the shop. The only light source was the glow from the hearts and souls. “There’s not much to do here other than sell.”

            “I know.” Ray sighed, smiling when Ryan turned in his arms and peppered his head and horns with kisses. “I was just thinking about wandering around the bazaar.”

            Ryan frowned, nuzzling Ray’s temple. “Be careful if you do. We’re welcome here, but not because people like us.”

            “I know,” Ray said, pressing a soft kiss to Ryan’s lips before pulling away. With a flick of his tail, the stand was open again, someone already waiting to buy. Ryan smiled after Ray, tending to the customer as the younger demon grabbed a hand full of Bloodcoins and slid from the stand.

            As he passed through the doorway, his horns and tail disappeared. The whites of his eyes changed from black to white. He couldn’t do anything to hide his demonic energy, but he could fool people for a short while.

            He melted into the crowds of the bazaar, looking at the different stalls. He remembered buying eyes and tongues from the old women three stalls down from Ryan. He recalled needing nightshade and having no idea he was overpaying for it. The bazaar was a safe place physically, not so much for the wallet.

            A familiar itch plagued Ray’s mind. Now that he was a demon, he was more powerful than he was before. He could perform the spells he couldn’t before, make potions that were out of his ability. Ryan had said nearly a million times that he could continue to make potions and sell them in the human world. However, Ray didn’t really see the point. He didn’t need to, the only reason to do so was to satisfy his curiosity.

            Well, he did have all of eternity now. He could do whatever he wanted. Ray smiled and summoned a book to his hand. He quickly opened the yellowing pages to marked spells. He quickly read the ingredients before looking around. He counted the Bloodcoins he had and smiled devilishly. Easily haggling without magic, he got everything he needed and had a few coins left over. Basket full of eyes, hands, tongues, herbs, and his spellbook, Ray walked back toward Ryan’s shop.

            His mate’s eyes lit up when he saw him come over. He smiled at the basket Ray set on the counter. “Couldn’t resist?” he asked inspecting the contents.

            “Might as well. I have all of eternity to do fuck all.” Ray chuckled, leaning over to set the basket on the ground behind the counter. “I can do a bunch of different spells now that I have more power.”

            “Just be careful, you’re still getting used to you new power levels,” Ryan said, running his fingers through Ray’s hair, pressing gently against his head where his horns should be.

            Ray shivered and purred, leaning into Ryan’s hand. “I know, Rye. I’ll be fine.” Ray smiled.

            Ryan smiled and looked at the young boy coming up to their stand. He recognized the boy as an apprentice of a famous wizard and also someone with sticky fingers. “How can I help you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

            Ray frowned, watching the boy as well. He felt strange, the usual air around him was gone. The childish troublesome nature was replaced with an older, heavier presence. “Where’s your master?” he asked, looking around for the kind wizard he had talked to perhaps twice.

            The boy didn’t react to either of them. His eyes were on one of the souls on the table. Ryan hissed and Ray’s demonic appendages reemerged when the boy grabbed the jar and took off.

            “I’ve got it!” Ray shouted to Ryan as he bolted after the boy.

            “Wait!” Ryan growled, jumping over the counter and locking the shop with a thought.

            Ray didn’t look back, he could feel Ryan following him. Instead he focused on not losing the boy’s feel in the crowd. He was flying in a sense, launching himself off of the ground. His feet drew light lines in the dirt as he speed forward, weaving in and out of the crowd.

            All of his senses were tuned in to the boy, like he when he was hunting for prey. His body naturally moved around anything in his way. All he could see was the boy, could smell his fear, or in this case, lack thereof. He could hear his heart pound and ragged breath. He could almost feel his body in his hands, the taste of his existence on his tongue.

            Ryan’s existence nearly blindsided him. His mates very being was always obvious to him. No matter where he was, he could feel where Ryan was in relation to him. Even while hunting, his only distraction was Ryan beside him.

            “Don’t eat him.” Ryan hissed, bringing Ray back to reality slightly. “There’s something wrong going on here, and we’re not allowed to feed here.”

            Ray nodded once, taking a deep breath and focusing on both Ryan and the boy to keep his head. Although they sometimes ignored the magic rule, they did not disobey the rule saying that they couldn’t eat in the bazaar. It was more trouble that it was worth.

            Although they were moving at superhuman speeds, they weren’t getting any closer to the boy. It was like they were all on a giant treadmill that was testing their reaction time.

            Ryan snarled and was suddenly gone from Ray’s senses. He panicked for a moment, almost smacking right into an old man. Then Ryan reappeared on top of the boy, pinning him to the ground.

            The chase suddenly over, Ray snapped past them and had to turn back. When he finally stopped, he realized that they were a little away from the shop, although it had felt like they had run the entire length of the bazaar twice.

            “Boy!” Ryan growled, shaking the kid’s shoulders.

            Ray frowned, the boy wasn’t screaming or struggling. His eyes were still dull and staring blankly at the sky. The jar was tight in his hands, refusing to let go no matter what. Ray hissed and looked at the shop.

            “Hey!” Ray said, launching himself at the two men trying to break the spell on the gate. He slammed into them, snarling at them as they raced to get away.

            Ray grabbed a hold of both of their legs, smirking when they fell face first onto the ground.

            “This does not bode well for you two,” Ryan snapped as he walked over to them, the boy under his arm unconscious.

            “Get this thing off!” one of the men shouted, trying to kick Ray in the face.

            Ray snarled, fangs that were normally hidden away bared and claws digging into the men’s legs.

            “That thing is my mate.” Ryan snarled, raising the gate and gently laying the boy on the counter. He placed the stolen soul on the wood before turning back to the men. “And what were you thinking, stealing from demons?”

            “You fuckers don’t follow the rules anyway!” the other man shouted.

            “We’re not hypnotizing kids and stealing shit!” Ray growled, retracting his fangs, but not his claws.

            “I’ll get the guardians.” Ryan sighed, squeezing Ray’s shoulder as he passed. “Keep an eye on them.”

            “It’d be my pleasure.” Ray hissed, glaring at the men. They both flinched and whimpered, trying to get away and wincing when Ray’s claws dug deeper.

            Moments later, Ryan and two guardians appeared next to them. Ray waited for the obsidian golems to grab the men by their arms before letting go. He retracted his claws and scowled at the blood on his fingers.

            One of the guardians said something to Ryan that sounded like a cart rolling over gravel. Ryan replied in a similar way before the guardians disappeared. “They’ll be back for the boy,” he told Ray, summoning a rag and holding it out to him. “You did well.”

            “I knew something was wrong.” Ray shrugged, tail swishing rapidly behind him. He cleaned his hands, then straightened out his vest.

            “Calm down.” Ryan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ray, his tail catching Ray’s and wrapping around it. “It’s being taken care of.”

            Ray relaxed slightly, leaning up to kiss Ryan. They flinched apart when they heard a gagging noise.

            “Gross, do that someplace else,” the boy huffed, rubbing his eyes. “Why am I in the bazaar anyway?”

            “Some men were using you to steal from us.” Ryan sighed, pulling Ray closer despite the look he got from the boy. “They hypnotized you.”

            “They’re with the guardians now,” Ray huffed, nuzzling his head under Ryan’s jaw. “Fuckers.”

            Ryan chuckled and rubbed Ray’s back, nodding to the guardian that appeared next to their stall. The boy begrudgingly went with the black rock monster with delicate purple carvings. He sighed when they disappeared, herding Ray back into the shop.

            When they returned home, Ray collapsed on their bed, basket of ingredients on the kitchen table. Ryan chuckled and sat beside him. Ray glanced up at his mate, crawling over and straddling his lap.

            “Yes?” Ryan purred, rubbing Ray’s back. “Still annoyed about the thieves.”

            “Yes,” Ray huffed, pressing closer. “Feeding can wait.”

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray, hands sliding down to his ass. Ray sighed against his lips, letting Ryan guide his hips in a slow roll. Demons might be known for being harsh and cruel, even to their mates, but Ryan was always gently with him. Actually, Ryan didn’t know of a single demon that was actually cruel to their mate. If anything, mates were the only thing they were kind to.

            Ryan hovered over Ray on the bed, their tails twirled together. The older demon smiled and wrapped his arms around Ray tightly, nuzzling his head into his neck and shoulder. Ray shivered, smiling and wrapping his arms tightly around Ryan’s shoulders.

            “Are you going to move, or?” Ray panted, a small squeak leaving his throat when Ryan shifted slightly.

            “Just wanted to feel you.” Ryan sighed, pressing soft kisses to Ray’s neck. “You looked amazing with blood on your hands.”

            Ray snorted and barked a laugh, tangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair and arching his back to get some movement. “Thanks,” he panted, tugging at Ryan’s hair, “now move.”

            Ryan laughed and pushed himself up. He set a bruising pace, fingers digging into Ray’s hips. Ray’s jaw dropped, small gasps and moans leaving him.

            When they finished, Ryan didn’t pull out, just collapsed on top of Ray and held him tightly again. They didn’t have the same health risks as humans. Staying that close was actually natural for them. They were creatures that depended on the closeness.

            “I love you, rose.” Ryan purred, holding him tighter.

            “I love you too.” Ray smiled, straightening out the hair he had tangled. He messaged the skin around Ryan’s horns, smiling at the pleased groans he got in return. Ryan’s fingers slid to press at the muscles where his tail met the rest of him.

            That easily led to a second to fifth round before they really needed to feed. Even while hunting, some part of them had to be touching the other. Mainly their tails remained interlocked. As soon as they returned to their home, they were curled tightly around each other.

            Ray fell asleep, still working on a human clock. Ryan played with his hair, keeping him as close as possible.


	283. Candy Candy by Gumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan loved working in his candy shop. Ray loved visiting and the candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYlHy5PbWiA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan carefully pulled the brittle taffy from the oven, placing the pan on top before closing the door. He pulled his mitts off and turned to the bowl of cake batter he was rolling into balls.

            His entire body twitched for a moment when he heard the bell over the door ring. He relaxed when he heard Gavin greet whoever had come in. Sometimes he forgot that he had hired someone to help him around the shop.

            “Oh, hey Ray!” Gavin said with actual cheer. Ryan froze, then rushed to clean his hands on the tea towel on his shoulder. He tried not to burst out of the back, smiling brightly at the younger man.

            Gavin smirked at Ryan before easily slipping into the back without notice. Ray smiled back at Ryan, wearing his usual purple hoodie and cargo shorts. “Welcome back,” Ryan said, leaning against the counter, “what will it be today?”

            “You choose,” Ray said, playing with the strings of his hoodie and glancing at the case of candies.

            Ryan smiled and grabbed a flat box and folded it with calculated ease. He chose the candies he recalled Ray mentioning were his favorite before. “So how are you?” he asked as he calculated the price for the candies as he put them in the box.

            “Eh, same as always,” Ray said, Ryan seeing him shrug through the case, “you?”

            “Business has been great,” Ryan said, halving the price as he closed the box, “thank you for suggesting Gavin, I really needed the help.”

            “No problem, Vav was looking for a job,” Ray said, smiling at the box. Ryan wasn’t really sure how Ray could manage to eat so much candy. He came in every day and Ryan always gave him a decent sized box of candies.

            “You sure you don’t want a job? We could always use the help and you’re always here anyway,” Ryan said, chuckled when Ray rolled his eyes.

            “Unless you want this place to burn down.” Ray shrugged, eyeing the amount Ryan was punching into the register. “Still giving me the frequent customer discount?”

            “And the first customer discount,” Ryan said, winking at Ray. He felt rather proud when Ray blushed at him. Ryan had opened the shop nearly two years ago and Ray was actually the very first customer. The younger man had been coming back nearly every day since.

            “You don’t have to do that, you know,” Ray said with an awkward chuckle.

            “I want to,” Ryan said, pushing the box toward Ray. He added on a ‘holy shit you’re adorable and I’ve had a crush on you for nearly two years’ discount as well, but Ray didn’t need to know that. “Nine fifty.”

            “I’ll give you fifteen and you can keep the change,” Ray countered, handing Ryan the bills that were at the ready in his pocket.

            “Fine.” Ryan chuckled, impressed that Ray actually knew the correct pricing for his candies. He slipped the bills into the register and closed the door. “So how’s the GameStop? And Michael, since Gavin won’t shut up about him?”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. “Boring as always. We haven’t had any customers today.” He sighed and picked up the box, fiddling with a lift in the lid. “Michael’s fine, he won’t shut up about Gavin either.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and they shared smiles. They had a running bet on when the two would start dating. “Hey, want to play Halo tonight?” Ryan tried to ask casually.

            “Fuck yeah, I’ll wipe the floor with your ass.” Ray smirked, bouncing slightly. “Same time as always?”

            “Yep.” Ryan nodded, forcing a smile when a group of kids walked into the shop. Although more business was a good thing, it cut into his time to talk to Ray in person. Sure they’d talk over gaming, but it wasn’t the same as seeing Ray’s face and cute smiles.

            “Talk to you later then,” Ray said, heading toward the door.

            “Talk to you later!” Ryan called after Ray, smiling thankfully at Gavin when the Brit switched places with him. He returned to his cake pops, excited to talk to Ray that night, even if Ray kicked his ass at whatever they played.

            He had been trying to build up the courage to ask Ray out for months. Gavin was the one to convince him it would be a good idea. He chose to trust the Brit, sometimes he was an idiot, but sometimes he said intelligent things.

            So he had been coming up with a plan for weeks. Valentines was coming up, he was making some candy for the holiday now. He was going to make a bouquet of sugar roses and cake pops – which were Ray’s favorite – and give it to the younger man. Hopefully Ray would say yes to coming to his apartment for a quiet date night in.

            Although Ryan nearly lost every round in Halo they played that night, he still had fun hearing Ray rant and talk just made his night. The next day he got started on Ray’s gift. He had finished his public goods the day before and had all week to make the sugar roses.

            Gavin would come in and out of the kitchen with a knowing smile, the only thing that could wipe it off of his face was when Ryan mentioned Gavin asking Michael out. The Brit would squawk incoherently at him before running back out to man the register.

            When Ray came, Ryan would emerge from the kitchen and talk with the younger man before he left. The rest of his time was spent trying not to break the rose petals. “Of all of the flowers to be his favorite, it had to be roses,” Ryan mumbled to himself as he carefully pieced together his third rose. He had broken five petals before that point.

            Finally, after nearly twenty broken petals he sadly ate as he worked, Ryan had six sugar roses, and he refused to try and make more. He had never been good at flowers of any kind when he was learning how to bake. His flower themed cakes never had 3D flowers. Always elegant prints that he drew by hand. No one ever complained about them so he counted that as a win.

He carefully covered the rest of the green foam ball the roses were stuck into with cake pops. He placed the entire thing into a simple red basket. He took a step back and smiled at his work.

            “That’s top!” Gavin said, startling Ryan, nearly giving him a heart attack. “Only six roses?”

            “You know those sugar candies I kept giving you?” Ryan asked, smiling tiredly. “Those were petals.”

            “Seriously? I’ve been bouncing off the walls for the entire week!” Gavin laughed, bouncing on his heels already.

            “Tell Michael I’m sorry.” Ryan chuckled, carefully picking the basket up and putting it in the fridge. “That is not making it to his home.”

            “Well it’s going to be eaten anyway,” Gavin said, blushing, but ignoring Ryan’s comment.

            “I know, but that’s not the point.” Ryan sighed, closing the door. “And I just finished it in time.”

            “Can I take one of the leftover Valentine boxes?” Gavin asked sheepishly as Ryan started to clean up.

            Ryan smiled and nodded. “Take one now,” he said, nodding toward the door to the main room. “It’s for Michael, right?”

            Gavin smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Thanks,” he said, skittling out of the kitchen and over to the baskets. Ryan chuckled and rubbed his face. Hopefully tomorrow went well.

            Ryan was on edge since he entered the shop the next day. He stayed out front with Gavin, jumping around the help box sweets for those who somehow forgot about the holiday. His eyes became glued to the door right around when Ray normally visited.

            “Calm down, he’ll love it,” Gavin said, patting Ryan’s back.

            “You think? I’m not just ruining things?” Ryan asked nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

            Gavin rolled his eyes and patted his back again. “You’re not, don’t worry. If Michael can accept my Valentine, Ray will accept yours.”

            “That’s faulty logic.” Ryan sighed, smiling nervously at Gavin. “But thank you.”

            Gavin nodded, glancing at the door and smiling. He suddenly disappeared into the kitchen as Ryan looked at the door.

            Ray smiled at Ryan as he walked up to the counter. “Hey Rye,” he said, glancing at the themed sweets all over the store.

            “H-hey Ray.” Ryan smiled awkwardly, frozen in place. “I uh, er. I have something I want to give you. Hold on,” he said dashing into the kitchen before Ray could say anything.

            He took a long, deep breath before opening the fridge and carefully picking up the bouquet. He took another breath before going back out into the main room.

            “Here,” Ryan said, setting it down on the counter. He smiled at Ray, trying not to freak out at the wide eyed look Ray had.

            “This is beautiful.” Ray sighed out, looking over the roses. “Are these sugar?”

            “Yep.” Ryan nodded, swallowing hard. “Took me all week, but I managed it.”

            “And a shit ton of cake pops, fuck yes.” Ray smiled at Ryan, light blush on his face.

            “They’re your favorite,” Ryan said, relaxing slightly, “I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide for a moment before he smiled happily, still blushing. “I-shit. I’d love to.”

            Ryan breathed out and smiled happily at Ray. “How about my apartment with a home cooked meal, games, and movies?” he asked, nodding toward the bouquet. “And this of course.”

            “That would be fucking amazing.” Ray laughed, smiling happily at Ryan. “I’ll come here at closing?”

            “That’s perfect,” Ryan said, lungs over joyed that he was breathing again.

            “You keep the flowers for now,” Ray said, chuckling, “I don’t want to break them.”

            “Oh, that’s a good idea.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head at the flowers. “Gavin was bouncing off of the wall all week from the broken petals.”

            “So that’s why!” Ray laughed, rolling his eyes. “Gavin came to the GameStop and wouldn’t stop talking.”

            “Sorry about that,” Ryan said sheepishly. “My fault. There’s only so much sugar I can take.”

            Ray chuckled and pulled at his hoodie strings. “Well, I guess I won’t need a box today then,” he said, shooting a glare at the door when the bell rang.

            Ryan sighed before smiling and reaching out for Ray’s hand. He ignored the flustered business man and kissed Ray’s knuckles. “See you tonight,” he said, squeezing his hand.

            Ray blushed bright red. “See you,” he said smiling cutely before waving awkwardly as he left.

            Ryan smiled like a moron, calling Gavin to man the register as he took the flowers back into the kitchen, ignoring the disgusted look the man was giving him. Gavin laughed at his face and Ryan had no doubt that the Brit had been eavesdropping.

            When he saw Ray that evening, it took all of his willpower not to pick the younger man up in his joy. He was happy he waited until getting into his apartment. Ray took the flowers from him, set them down the kissed him, and it was better than he could have even begun to imagine.


	284. Prom Night by Jeffree Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom was the perfect time to ask someone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-dFNW6mUVM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan rolled his eyes as Geoff talked on and on about how beautiful Griffon would be in her prom dress. “It’s green.” He shrugged when Jack asked him if he knew what it looked like. “Who gives a fuck? She’s gonna look awesome no matter what.”

            Jack laughed and shook his head. “Caiti’s going to look beautiful too,” he said sheepishly, distant smile directed at the table.

            Ryan smiled at his friends, glad they had someone that they really did care about. “Still dateless, Haywood?” Geoff smirked at Ryan.

            “I don’t want to go with someone I don’t know.” Ryan shrugged, playing with the balled up paper bag his lunch had come in. “Sides, I’m hoping to ask someone.”

            “Ray?” Geoff guessed, laughing when Ryan rolled his eyes and blushed. “Maybe you won’t have to ask him.”

            “Seriously?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. “He barely talked to me when we first met.”

            “He’s gotten better.” Jack pointed out, eyes flickering behind Ryan. He hoped the other senior wouldn’t notice. “You never know.”

            Ryan tried to picture Ray trying to asking him to prom. He could nearly hear the younger student stuttering, looking at his shifting feet and nearly strangling himself with his hoodie strings. No, he wouldn’t wait for Ray to force himself to ask him. He knew they both liked each other, it was just a matter of asking each other out.

            “Rye?” Ray startled Ryan out of his thoughts. He was standing behind Ryan with a nervous smile.

            “Hey Ray,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray, “I have to ask you something.”

            “Me first?” Ray asked, his arms tight on his sides, hands behind him. He was surprisingly still, looking Ryan right in the eyes.

            “Of course, go ahead,” Ryan said, knowing exactly what this was. He turned around on the bench fully.

            “I know I’m just a sophomore and shit,” Ray started after taking a deep breathe, “but some dumb Brit told me this would be a good idea, so can I be your prom date?” He didn’t stutter or pause for an awkward amount of time. He whipped his hands from behind him, shoving a bouquet of roses into Ryan’s face.

            Ryan laughed and took the flowers. He easily set them aside and stood, picking Ray up. “You beat me to it,” he said, smiling up at the younger student.

            Ray’s eyes were wide for a moment, fingers digging into Ryan’s shoulders. When Ryan’s words sunk in, he laughed joyously. “So that’s a yes?”

            “Of course.” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray gently.

            Ray kissed back, fingers threading in Ryan’s hair as his feet touched the ground again. They jumped apart when a few people applauded, an occasional “Finally!” thrown their way. Ryan laughed, keeping his arms tight around Ray. The younger student was blushing, hiding his face in Ryan’s shoulder.

            The news spread quickly, and when it reached Lindsay and Meg, they rushed to take Ray suit shopping, refusing to let Ryan know more than a vibrant purple was the color involved. Ryan easily matched the color with a tie and black suit. He got Ray’s boutonniere, mainly purple and red roses.

            Geoff had gotten them the limo, hosting all of them before they went to the school. It would only be the six of them, but Michael, Gavin, Lindsay, and Meg had shown up to get pictures and threaten Ryan.

            Ryan barely heard them, as soon as he saw Ray, he was long gone. The younger student looked amazing in the purple suit that fit him perfectly. His tie and vest were black while the jacket and pants were the tasteful purple that thankfully matched his own tie.

            “Earth to Ryan.” Geoff laughed, nudging him with his elbow. Ryan ignored him completely, there was just Ray in that suit he looked amazing in with that soft, awkward smile.

            “You looked amazing,” Ryan said softly when Ray came over to him.

            Ray blushed lightly and smiled brighter. “Thanks, Meg and Lindsay insisted.”

            “Because you look adorable!” Meg laughed, coming over to Ray and squeezing his shoulders. “‘Sides, Ryan can’t take his eyes off of you.”

            Ray blushed brighter and Ryan chuckled, holding his hands out to Ray. “She’s right. I don’t want to look anywhere else.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan before smiling and taking his hands. “You look fucking hot in that suit too,” he said, leaning up to peck Ryan on the lips.

            Ryan laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Ray. Pictures took far too long, the mothers, Meg, and Lindsay, wanted every shot under the sun before they were allowed to get into limo.

            Ray got a little nervous when they arrived at the school, but Ryan took his hand and smiled reassuringly at him. They claimed a table, in the corner. The others ran out to go dance, while Ray and Ryan stayed at the table for a while, just talking.

            Ray slowly relaxed, standing suddenly and taking Ryan’s hand. “Come on, we should at least dance once.”

            Ryan laughed and followed Ray to the edge of the dancing. His hands came to rest on his hips, Ray’s hands on his shoulders. They rocked back and forth for a few songs before Ryan slipped Ray’s hand into his and they started waltzing.

            Ray tensed before laughing hard, forehead resting on Ryan’s shoulder, although he never missed a step. “Why are we waltzing?” he had to shout over the thumping music.

            “Because we can?” Ryan asked, pulling Ray closer, fingers pressing into the small of his back as he picked up the pace. “How about swing?”

            “I don’t know if that’s better.” Ray laughed, keeping pace perfectly.

            “You’re dancing perfectly,” Ryan said, smiling down at Ray, “so I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

            “I’m not!” Ray snorted, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “This is very much you.”

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray’s cheek back. They danced together for a few more songs, Ryan trying the few moves he knew. Then the rest of their friends joined them and they traded dance partners just for the hell of it.

            Ryan had to resort to normal modern dancing, none of the girls could match him step for step. When Ray was in his arms again, they went right back to swing. Ray laughed hard as the others saw them and started clapping to the beat.

            “Should we show off?” Ryan mouthed, smiling brightly when Ray nodded.

            With complete ease, Ryan had Ray spinning and twisting around. Their arms went straight, fingers still curled around each other. Ryan twirled Ray, crossing his arms over his chest before spinning him out again.

            Ending with a dip, they realized the crowd they had gathered when they were standing upright again. They were both panting and laughing, bumping into each other sheepishly as the crowd cheered.

            They sat out the next few songs, jackets forgotten on the back of their chairs. People joined them and then left as they talked and enjoyed each other's presence.

            “I’m not going far for college,” Ryan said suddenly in the short lull in conversation, “if you want to, I would really like to be your boyfriend.”

            Ray laughed and kicked Ryan lightly. “That would be fucking awesome, but this does not count as our first date.”

            “Ah, why not?” Ryan laughed, ruffling Ray’s hair. It had gotten messy hours ago.

            “Too many people, not enough games.” Ray snorted, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him to stand. “Although dancing is fun.”

            Ryan smiled and walked with Ray to the dance floor. “Noted, I’ve already got the perfect date planned then.”

            “Oh?” Ray asked, getting back into position for more swing. “Care to share?”

            “Nah, you’ll find out.” Ryan smirked, pulling Ray close and kissing him softly.

            They smiled happily at each other when they parted, easily falling into a rhythm, occasionally spinning and other moves. They paused at a sudden slow song, before getting as close as possible.

            They didn’t make it through half of the song before they were kissing like the majority of the other couples dancing. Their arms were tight around each other, rocking down to a minimum. They would part for a moment, panting and eyes locked with their foreheads pressed together. Ryan noted the song, just in case he would need to remember it later.

            Eight years later and a proposal later, he was glad he remembered. Seeing Ray’s eyes light up with the same memory, smile absolutely gorgeous and eyes watering slightly, was worth the hours searching for the exact song.

            With the same ease from all those years ago, they fell into swing, their friends and family cheering them on.


	285. ME!ME!ME! by Teddyloid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was gone and they needed to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HQlO4pw8So
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The rose glowed red softly, a heartbeat pulse lighting up the blackness. The petals were stone, mirror panels connected and towered above him. At the center, there was a black shape, a young man curled tightly into a ball. The red light burst from him, racing along the edges of the mirrors.

            Ryan reached out, he was part of the blackness, a shapeless shadow. He reached out with what could be counted as fingers. The stone was warm, the pulsating light shooting into him and making the darkness disappear.

            Pulling himself free from what he had become, he slipped between the petals, eyes only on the young man. His heart beat for the first time with the light. The mirrors broke his skin and tore at his muscles. When he got to the last layer of stone, he was covered in blood.

            He didn’t notice his life dripping away, he was surrounded with warmth and light. His blood turned black when it fell from his skin, dropping into the rose and spider webbing through the rock, cracking the mirrors.

            He paid no mind, trying to find a way to the younger man. There was no entrance or exit, he had to get in. He slammed his fist against the rock, gasping as the mirrors shattered. Pieces fell all around him, the entire rose was falling apart.

            In the still pure pieces that fell, he saw the monster he was. His face was a blackened skull, fingers knives, and lungs fire. He couldn’t breathe, reaching out for the man, his humanity.

            Ray was screaming.

            The sound echoed off of the walls of his skull and he tore at where his ears should have been. Ray sat in the middle of the darkness, trying to brush the creeping blackness away. One hand was on his throat like he couldn’t breathe.

            Ryan reached out, he had to protect him. Ray’s eyes met where his should have been and he screamed, scrambling away. There was only the monster. Ryan’s heart fell out of his skeleton chest, skin melting away.

            Tears dripped off of Ray’s cheeks, both hands clawing at his throat. He needed to leave, but Ryan wasn’t human without him. His hands shot out and wrapped around Ray. The younger man couldn’t struggle, the pulsating light that always coming off of him dimming.

            Ryan couldn’t see his eyes, but he knew they were dead. He wrapped around Ray tightly, hoping he could protect him. Just as Ray gasped out a final breath and disappeared, Ryan shot awake.

            He couldn’t breathe, plastic and blood filling his nose. He clawed at his head, ripping his mask from his face and throwing it away. His long, blond hair stuck to his face and neck. He was still wearing his bloodied clothes, jacket suffocating and burning hot.

            Hands shaking nearly too much, he managed to throw all of his clothes away. His knees knocked together as he tried to get into the shower. There was only a bathtub, a rusted faucet nearly falling off of the wall.

            The hotel was complete shit. The bed was filthy, but he hadn’t cared at the time. He was still exhausted, searching and killing. Maybe he was the one who couldn’t breathe.

            He nearly fell face first into the tub, turning the water to come out scalding hot. That was probably the only good thing about the rat hole, the heat worked.

            The water burned when it hit his clammy skin. He felt like his bones might shatter, but then again, he might not really care if they did. There was a deep seated itch that he clawed at. It was mainly his own blood under his nails. There were long tailing scars covering his body. Even now, as he waited for the water to burn the fear away, he left blood trails with his nails.

            He couldn’t remember when he stopped being the Mad King and started being _Ryan_ again. He remembered the Mad King falling hard and then quieting. All that was left was Ryan because _Ryan_ was human, he could fall in love without any trouble.

            He kicked the water off, scowling when the faucet broke and the water kept coming. He ignored the nearly smoking water slipping over the edge of the tube. Instead, he ripped at his hair and clawed at the tickle at the back of his head. Without Ray around, the Mad King thought it was pointless to stay quiet. However, Ryan wanted to stay awake.

            _It’s your fault,_ the voice hissed. _He left because of you._

“It wasn’t us,” Ryan spat, curling his legs to his chest, “you know that’s not true, you just want to be awake.”

            _No shit. Maybe I’ll be able to find him,_ the Mad King snapped, punching his temple. Ryan winced and pressed the heel of his hands into his temples, _let me out._

“No. You’ll kill him.” Ryan sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

            _Are you fucking serious? I love him too!_ the Mad King roared and Ryan’s stomach twisted. He dived for the toilet, retching twice before panting over the plastic, waiting to vomit. Water sloshed everywhere, his side and stomach pressing into the side of the tub.

            There was complete silence, Ryan didn’t even hear his rasping breath or the water slowly flooding the bathroom.

            _Look, we both want him back,_ the Mad King said softly. _You’re too sick to go get him. Too soft._

“You won’t kill him?” Ryan asked, closing his eyes and trying to breathe evenly.

            _I won’t kill him or us in the process. You’re really useless._

            Ryan forgot about the bathroom and the water. He floated silently in black sludge. At his fingertips were bits of light, memories he made sure he could never lose. There was the day they met Ray for the first time. He could remember waking up to the Mad King just staring at him every chance he got.

            Neither could place it, but there was something to the younger man. Only twenty at the time, he was fearless. He looked them in the eyes and seemed to know there was something more there. The Mad King fell for the violence, the ease of Ray pulling the trigger. Ryan fell for the sarcastic remarks and cute smiles.

            Then there was the time the Mad King let him talk for the first time in years. He wept like a baby. It was late at night, they had been playing games and Ray had been talking about himself.

            _Tell him,_ the Mad King had told him and he started crying. Tell him how? Tell him they were a monster? Tell him they talked to each other which made the rest of the world think he was crazier? Tell him about that puppy he himself killed when he was four? Tell him _what_?

            Ryan ended up telling him all of it. Everything they were and had done. Ray was silent, game pause and controllers dropped to the ground. His sobs were the only sound for a long time, his fingers in his hair, mask thrown aside and face paint smudged with tears.

            Suddenly cool fingers were prying his away, pulling him to a warm chest. The fingers smoothed out his hair, untangling knots and massaging old scratch scars. He was laying down, chapped lips against his hair telling him to go ahead and cry.

            He wrapped his arms as tightly around the thinner body under him, eyes squeezing shut. He pressed his face into Ray’s shoulder and neck, shaking with sobs. Thin fingers never left his hair, soft kisses telling him something that wouldn’t be spoken until later.

            _We’re fucked, we love him,_ the Mad King purred, a memory seemingly long ago. Ray was curled up on his chest, fast asleep and smiling. Had they actually said that aloud? He remembered Ray say it, making his heart beat hard, but he didn’t remember saying it himself.

            _Oh, we said it. That’s why we’re fucked._

            He watched Ray sleep, slipping his fingers through black hair. They smiled softly, tightening the arm around his waist. Ray sighed and snuggled into his chest. His hair was soft and the memory of what they had just done was fresh in their mind.

            _I can’t believe he loves us- you back._

Ryan had no problem with that. He liked being awake. That was the last thing the Mad King said for a long time. He came out sometimes, but he didn’t hear him speak.

            The last memory he had time for was the day Ray disappeared. It was a small job, or so they thought. Ryan knew something didn’t feel right. They walked right into a trap. Someone Ryan didn’t even remember had hired them and had trapped them.

            _No. He’s going to take him away._ Those was the first words The Mad King had spoken in ages upon seeing the man. That was the last thing Ryan remembered before waking up covered in blood and surrounded by the dead.

            The man was in his hand, smirking. “Let me go, and maybe you’ll get Ray back.” He hissed out with the tiny bit of air Ryan was allowing him.

            Ryan dropped him immediately, backing away and trying to breathe. The man laughed cruelly, smile twisted and eyes looking at a million things. “It’s your turn to lose everything,” the man snarled.

            “Who are you?” Ryan gasped, clawing at his mask.

            The man just laughed louder, stumbling away and holding back the blood gushing from his shoulder. “If you’re lucky, you’ll find him.”

            Ryan remembered the Mad King roaring in pain before darting forward and slamming the man’s head into the ground. He lifted up and slammed his head down again and again until the skull crumbled under his fingers.

            That had been months ago, they had been searching for Ray ever since. Ryan thought he could do it, but there was so much killing, so much torture. It was different when they were nameless bodies dropping to his gun. They argued constantly and sometimes he would let the Mad King win.

            “Rye!” Ryan gasped with the force of his heart beat. He could see it, but he had no control.

            “Rose,” the Mad King gasped, falling to his knees in front of Ray. The younger man was thin, clothes torn to rags and soaked in blood. His cheeks were hollow and his normally neat beard was a mess. His glasses were gone, bruises just healing around his eyes. There was a blade shaped burn on the side of his head and millions of cuts littering his body.

            He was rubbing his wrists which were badly burned from tightly tied ropes. His finger nails were gone, ripped out and slowly growing back. Shaking horribly, his smile was tired and weak, his hair soaking wet.

            “I’m so sorry,” the Mad King sobbed, taking Ray into his arms and pulling him from the chair he was tied to. He brought the younger man into his lap and held him tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

            “It’s okay.” Ray’s voice was rough and sore. He was fragile in their arms, skin and bones more than normal. “You’re here now.”

            “Not the one you want,” the Mad King spat, holding Ray tighter. “I’ll wake him up.”

            “You know, you’re worse than he is.” Ray sighed, eyes closing and arms warping around Ryan, fingers curling in a shirt Ryan didn’t remember ever having. “When I say I love you, I mean the both of you.”

            The Mad King tensed and Ryan closed his eyes. He’d let them have their time. It had been a long time since he had slept.


	286. Come and Get It by Krewella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been five millennia, but Ryan couldn't remember an of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsC7KyP0l0o
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stood silently behind the couch as Geoff dragged Michael and Gavin from their room and made them sit on the couch. There had been no talk of a heist and Jack was smiling knowingly, so there must be some good news coming.

            Once Michael and Gavin were seated, Geoff stood on the other side of the coffee table and folded his arms. “Alright, listen up assholes,” he said with a smirk, “we’ve got a new guy coming in today. We’ve been needing a sniper and an extra man.”

            “Shit, seriously?” Michael asked, leaning back against the couch, throwing his arm over the back. “About fucking time.”

            “Who’d you get, Geoffrey?” Gavin asked, leaning into Michael’s side.

            “The famous BrownMan,” Jack said before Geoff could. Ryan suddenly tensed, chest squeezing hard. “He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

            Ryan didn’t hear what the others said, he was too busy trying to breathe again. There was a massive stone in his stomach and his head was burning. Someone was taking a hammer to his skull and he couldn’t understand why.

            The three hard knocks on the door made his pain that much worse. “There he is.” Geoff chuckled, walking over to the door.

            Ryan wanted to run, slam the door to his room and sit in the shower until the stone crumbled and his head stopped throbbing. However, if he did, Geoff would drag his ass back out and make him greet this BrownMan. All he had to do was survive a couple minutes, then they would write it off as one of those things he just did.

            Sometimes, after dreams he felt sick. This was no different. He could make it. Then he saw BrownMan. He was a short man in a baggy purple hoodie and a black beanie. A sniper rifle was slung over his back, brown eyes hiding behind thick rimmed glasses.

            As the others greeted the young man, Ryan nearly doubled over in pain. If he wasn’t so stubborn, he probably would have. Instead he flinched and tried to breathe slowly, although the plastic of his mask was suffocating him.

            The worst part was that he could feel the younger man’s eyes on him. With every flicker towards him, the stone got heavier and heavier. There was something he should know, but he didn’t. There was no reason for this young man to make his lungs squeeze and stomach turn. If he wasn’t careful, he would have a panic attack and he didn’t want to have one in front of the rest of the crew.

            Geoff was talking, probably introducing all of them, but BrownMan was only looking at Ryan, although he was nodding at Geoff’s words. Ryan’s head felt like it was being smashed between slabs of stone while someone took a jackhammer to the top of his skull. He needed to remember, there was something he knew, but he couldn’t. There was nothing there.

            “And that’s Ryan, he’s a creepy fucker.” Ryan caught Geoff’s words that time.

            “I know,” BrownMan said, smile twitching his lips.

            Everything stopped, the sound of his voice echoed in Ryan’s mind and for a short time nothing hurt. He felt perfectly normal, better even. Then reality crashed down on him and he felt worse. He was going to puke.

            Without a word or looking at anyone, Ryan walked briskly out of the room. A small amount of relief hit him when Geoff just waved his behavior off.

            Slamming the door to his room, he ran to the bathroom, throwing his mask off. He just managed to make it to the toilet, vomiting into the water. He hugged the bowl as a lifeline because the world was spinning and he couldn’t get off.

            He hadn’t had a panic attack in a long time. At least, not one this bad. The dreams he couldn’t remember were few and far in between. He retched into the bowl a few more times before his stomach was done.

            No strength to stand and go to his bed, Ryan fell back and leaned against the bathroom wall. He hugged himself tightly to keep the spasms shooting up his arms from making him lose control.

            Shaking violently, Ryan closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He breathed in through his nose to the count of seven, then out of his mouth to the same count. He was completely lost in the numbers and the air entering his lungs. He had no idea how long he was sitting there.

            He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his door open. His panic returned nearly instantly, he didn’t have his mask. He was weak.

            His eyes were wide and wet, a few tears dripping down his face when a head poked into the bathroom. He was hugging himself again, muscles sore from the twitching and shaking. He couldn’t breathe again as his blue eyes met brown ones.

            “Sorry,” Ray said softly, slowly coming into the room, but staying back, “I tried calling for you, but you were mediating.”

            Ryan’s chest heaved and if there was anything in his stomach, he probably would have vomited again. He opened his mouth to ask Ray how the fuck he knew that was his name, but no sound came out.

            “Can I help?” Ray asked gently, smile soft. “I remember how to help.”

            Why did that matter? Wait, was he nodding? Why the fuck was he doing that? Ryan’s chest clenched as Ray slowly kneeled down and his head was pressed to a warm chest. Cold fingers slid through his hair and Ray started to softly count.

            Suddenly Ryan felt as calm as before Ray startled him. He closed his eyes again and focused on the familiar counting, the air in his lungs, and the tears on his cheeks. His arms relaxed and went limp.

            They sat there like that for hours. Long enough for Ryan to actually fall asleep and not remember doing so. When he woke up, he was flat on his bed, out of his normal outfit. No shirt, shoes, or socks, he only had his favorite sweat pants on. Even his face paint was gone.

            His back was stiff from not moving, but he didn’t move because even opening his eyes made his stomach flip. Very slowly, let his body get used to him being awake. Then he sat up and let it get used to that. Then he slowly put his feet on the ground and just breathed.

            The door creaked open and he looked up, not bothering with his mask which was miraculously on his night stand. Ray poked his head into the room, smiling when he saw that Ryan was awake.

            “Hey, good to see you’re still alive.” Ray chuckled, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. “The others left, something about getting drunk and blowing up the city.”

            Ryan watched the younger man float around the room, searching for a clean glass among the mess at his desk. Once he had one, he drifted over to the bathroom and filled the glass. All of it seemed completely normal, as if it had happened all his life.

            Ray took his hand and pressed the glass into his palm, making sure he could hold onto it before letting go. “I’m sorry about the panic attack.” He sighed, watching Ryan sip at the water as it shook.

            “Who are you?” Ryan rasped, taking a deep breath before setting the glass on his night stand.

            Ray smiled sadly and pulled a yellowed envelope from his pocket. He held it out to Ryan and watched it shake as the older man took it with a suspicious look. “That’ll tell you everything you need to know,” he said softly before leaving.

            Ryan frowned and looked down at the envelope. There was a broken wax seal of a skull sitting on a bed of roses on the seal flap. He gently pulled the thick papers from the envelope and slowly unfolded them.

            They felt familiar under his fingers, flashes of a blackened feather pen and messy ink blinked in his memory. Furrowing his brows, he read the top letter carefully, amazed that he could understand old French.

           

            _Alright asshole. You’ve been born again and left our rose alone, again. Read carefully, these pages are us. What our lives were up until I- we wrote this so Rose wouldn’t have to keep explaining everything to us. It’s time we made things easier on him, it’s bad enough that he has to see us die then find us again, let’s not give him the pain of not believing him._

_You’re James Ryan Haywood, male, insane, probably synonyms with either insanity or death, maybe both. You prefer to go by Ryan. That’s who you’ve always been, every life._

_A long fucking time ago, you met a young man who’s gone by Ray for so long that even he doesn’t remember his birth name. He’s our Rose, we love him more than anything. When you met him, anything went, you two could be together and no one cared. However, there was also strong magic. An evil man who we’ve named Edgar for some strange reason, cursed us and Ray. We would die and be reborn, unable to enter the afterlife. Ray would be immortal, forced to search for us and watch us die._

_The life that we’re writing this, Edgar is dead. We killed him, I detail that in the other letters (really, read those. They’ll help you remember nearly every life, hopefully the us’ after this life wrote their own letters). However, even though he’s dead, the curse is still in place. Also in the letters is the discoveries we’ve been able to make until this new life. Your job is to figure out how to break this curse._

_We can’t keep living like this. We can’t keep hurting Rose like this. It’s time to finally rest. Edgar is gone and it’s time to move on. Our mind is becoming more and more insane. The depression, anxiety, panic attacks, they’re all so much worse. I bet you had a panic attack when you saw Rose. You won’t after this, but that’s bad. Very bad. Rose is even losing his mind. He used to be a sweet man who couldn’t hurt a fly. Now he’ll kill without a second thought. Sometimes, we’re the only ones he’s gentle and himself with._

_Read the letters, let Rose fill in what’s missing. Fix this._

 

            Ryan stared at the letter, a memory of his fingers and hands carefully writing it out. His hands looked different, but they were his. He got to his feet and staggered out of his room. Flashes of different versions of his own hands zipped through his mind.

            Looking into mirrors of different men that were all part of himself. He looked up from the letters when he got to the living room. Ray was standing up slowly from the couch, biting his lip.

            “Ryan?” Ray asked cautiously, taking a step forward.

            Ryan saw him over again, nothing changing other than the way he was dressed. Those eyes, he loved those eyes. He dreamed of those eyes a million times, wished them well and kissed their lids. He saw his smile, saw roses in his hair. His Rose.

            “Rose?” Ryan’s voice cracked, a different voice every life, different hair and eyes. Different bodies and faces. The same man, going more and more insane.

            “Rye.” Ray relaxed, smiling sadly at Ryan. “Are you remembering?”

            Ryan didn’t answer, he just staggered forward and wrapped Ray up in a tight hug. “We’ll be free,” he whispered, nearly crushing Ray with his hug.

            Ray laughed a sob, hugging Ryan back just as tightly. “We’ve been trying for centuries Rye,” he said, leaning back to study his eyes, “I’ve figured it out.”

            Ryan’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Then let’s be free,” he said softly, pressing his forehead against Ray’s.

            Ray laughed and smiled at Ryan. “Read the letters first, you need to remember.”

            Ryan was nearly five millennia old. He and Ray had met in a very young Egypt. A priest, Edgar, had cursed them. Neither Ryan nor Ray remembered why.

            “I think we stole something from him.” Ray shrugged, leaning against Ryan’s side as he read the letters. “Or something like that. Maybe killed his cat. I don’t fucking remember.”

            Ryan chuckled and kissed Ray’s head, turning back to the letters. He had died shortly after being cursed. When he was reborn, he had remembered everything immediately after seeing Ray again. However, as the ages progressed, his sanity and memory got worse and worse.

            Multiple lives, he tried to kill Ray upon meeting him. A few others ignored him completely, never learning the truth. Other lives were calmer than others.

            As Ryan read, he pulled Ray closer and closer until the far older man was in his lap. His head was tucked under his chin, thin fingers drawing shapes on his chest. He held Ray tightly, knowing he was conveying a million apologies.

            They had killed Edgar on accident. They had just found each other and the priest came to gloat over their horrible lives. Ryan, tired of Edgar’s existence, pulled a knife on the priest. As it turned out, Edgar was also affected by immortality. His magic had weakened to the point where he couldn’t use it unless he had his staff.

            As Ryan put a blade to his throat, Ray grabbed the staff and Edgar turned to dust. The gnarled wooden walking staff had been keeping Edgar alive. Without it, the priest was literally nothing but dust.

            They burned the staff, hoping that would break the curse, but it didn’t. Since then, they had been searching for the end.

            “I was Jack the Ripper?” Ryan asked when he got to the more recent letters. “Seriously?”

            “Yep.” Ray laughed, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “You were convinced that taking the organs of the prostitutes would help us.”

            “That makes no sense.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head at the shaky writing of an older version of himself.

            “No shit,” Ray said, nuzzling his neck, “you were happy though, so I wasn’t going to stop you.”

            “Good thing you didn’t, I’m a legend!” Ryan said, smiling when Ray laughed. From what he was able to remember, Ray hadn’t laughed a lot in the past few life times.

            The rest of the letters were easier to remember and not as interesting. Ray barely had anything to add. “So, what did you find out?” Ryan asked as he leaned back and held Ray tightly.

            “I found a book shop in London run by the decedent of Egyptian priests,” Ray said with a soft sigh, “as I was looking through the books, we talked and I mentioned looking for Egyptian spell books. She said there would be one at this tiny ass museum in Alexandria that was just built.”

            “I honestly thought you were going to say that she knew who you were.” Ryan chuckled, rubbing Ray’s side.

            “That would be too easy.” Ray snorted, smiling up at Ryan. “So I went to this museum. And found a very familiar spell book there.”

            “Edgar’s?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Edgar’s.” Ray nodded, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “They found it in a priest’s tomb, apparently the fucker passed it down after fucking with us.”

            “Well that’s kind of useful for us,” Ryan said, resting his head on top of Ray’s.

            “Yeah, that’s why I stole it.” Ray smirked when Ryan started chuckling. “I found the spell that made us like this. Both have a spell to reverse them.”

            “Seriously? How?” Ryan asked, pulling away to look Ray in the face.

            “A special knife, sacrificial, the works,” Ray said, sitting up and digging into the pocket of his hoodie. “We have to stab each other in the heart with similar sacrificial blades covered in each other’s blood.”

            “That’s all? We’ve been suffering all of this time and we just needed to stab each other?” Ryan scoffed, shaking his head. “Please tell me this museum had two such knives.”

            “No, not so lucky.” Ray chuckled, pulling a switch blade from his pocket. “But the knife is the easy part. Doesn’t matter what it’s made out of, as long as there’s a certain inscription on it, it’ll work.”

            “Only one?” Ryan asked, taking the knife when it was offered to him.

            “I had no idea how’d you be this time around.” Ray shrugged sheepishly. “But getting another knife is easy.”

            It was very easy. Ray ordered it special online. They waited for the crew to disband, they enjoyed the others and the work. However, the moment the crew broke up, they cut their palms with their knives and pressed the blades into each other’s hearts with bitter smiles.

            When Ryan opened his eyes, he felt every single life rest in his existence. Ray was wrapped around next to him. They weren’t human, in Heaven or Hell. There was no time, just each other and eternity.


	287. deCIPHER by Madame Macrabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray thought he would be bored having to stay with his Uncle Geoff all summer, but he was surprised to find that the small town was surrounded by mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls AU? Hell yes. I kind of really want to write more on this, actually follow the plot a little, maybe not. Let's just say that Bill and Ryan will be best friends for obvious reasons.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bnKFd_gzC0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray thought staying with his Uncle Geoff for the summer would be boring. Instead he found that the weird shit that happened around the town was interesting and fun. As he solved more supernatural cases and helped out around Geoff’s shop, he discovered something else that caught his interest.

            Every day, without fail, a guy about his age would come to the shop, look around, sometimes buy something, and then leave. Sometimes they would talk about random things, mainly games, before he left. Ray had to admit, he had a crush on the three years older student.

            He was handsome, bright blue eyes and fluffy blond hair. He had a calming smile and he was a gentleman. He couldn’t help gaining a crush on Ryan. Geoff was pushing him to finally ask the other student out, but he was too awkward for that. So he figured out a rigged system that was guaranteed to work. Of course, he had better ideas.

            When Ryan came into the shop, Ray was hiding behind a couple of shelves. He tossed a balled up piece of paper over the shelf and smiled when it hit Ryan right in the back of the head.

            The older student jumped and turned around, rubbing the back of his hair and smoothing out his hair. He scanned the shop, eyes lingering on where Ray was hiding poorly for only a second before looking down at the paper. His lips twitched up and he picked up the paper. He carefully straightened it out and read it over.

            Trying not to laugh, Ryan took slow steps towards Ray. “Do you like me? Yes, of course, absolutely.” He read out loud, looking over his options.

            Ray tried to hide more behind the few paint cans on the nearly empty shelves. He smiled at his own cleverness and watched Ryan closely.

            The older student was trying not to laugh, glancing around the store and pretending he couldn’t see Ray. It was already adorable that Ray thought that he was effectively hiding. It was more so with the note that didn’t even have his name on it.

            “Wonder who this is from.” Ryan said, glancing Ray’s way. The younger student paled for a second before turning his back, pulling something from his pockets. A moment later, another piece of paper bounced off of his head and landed in his hands.

            “From Ray.” Ryan swallowed a laugh, tough bubbles tickling his throat. He took a moment to compose himself, taking a deep breath, before focusing on the task at hand.

            Ray was watching him nervously. Trying to gage what he would answer while not being able to see what he was doing with the papers. Ryan checked his own pockets and tried not to explode with a laugh.

            “If only I had a pen.” He said, purposefully turning his back to Ray. “I could answer.”

            A moment later, a pen flew through the shelf and hit him on the back. Ray was holding his breath. Although he rigged the answers, he was still nervous.

            Ryan picked up the pen and kept his back to the shelf as he happily checked off all of the boxes. He thought for a moment before turning around to write on the shelf. Ray muffled a squeak, crouching down to remain ‘hidden’.

Ryan wrote on the bottom of the paper, smiling. Crumbling the paper a moment later, he tossed it over the shelf, smirking at Ray.

            Ray blushed brightly, he knew he should have found a better hiding spot. The paper bounced off of his head as Ryan turned around and went back to looking around the shop. Ray took a deep breath and slowly straightened out the paper.

            He could breathe again when he saw all of the boxes marked. His smile grew when he saw what Ryan had written. “Yes!” He shouted, jumping out from behind the shelf.

            Ryan bit his lip at Ray’s sheepish smile after a beat of silence. “Uh, I mean. Fuck it. I’d love to go on a date with you.” Ray said, fiddling with the paper and smiling at the question written on the paper.

            Ryan snorted, then started laughing hard. Ray’s heart sunk for only a moment before Ryan was coming over to him, calming and smiling. “That’s great, can you go now?” He asked, bits of laughter still reach his lips. “Hold on.”

            Ray blinked in confusion when Ryan took the paper again, turning to hurriedly write something. When he turned around, he held the paper out to Ray.

            “I am not.” Ray blushed when he read the added, ‘you’re very adorable.’ That was on the bottom of the paper. Ryan laughed when he took it and carefully folded it. He put it in his pocket and smiled up at the older student.

            “So, about this date.” Ryan said, offering Ray his hand. “Want to go now?”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he smiled brightly. “Sure! I’d love to.” He said, taking Ryan’s hand and blushing brighter when the older student interlaced their fingers.

            “Ray!” Geoff burst into the room, sweating and fidgeting. “The gnomes are back!”

            “Geoff.” Ray hissed, smiling nervously at the raised eyebrow Ryan gave his Uncle.

            Geoff looked between then then rolled his eyes. “Great, you asked him out, we’ve got a problem here!”

            Ray groaned and gave Ryan a tired smile. “Sorry, I’ve got to-“

            “Need help?” Ryan asked, looking Geoff over. “I don’t know what’s going on, but it sounds like you might need help.”

            “Perfect, don’t care, can we just do something?” Geoff demanded when Ray just stared at Ryan wide eyed.

            “Uh, yeah! That would help since the gnomes-“ Ray started, but was cut off by the tiny monsters running into the shop, shoving Geoff over.

            “There you are!” The leading gnome smiled at Ray, being pushed up by a few other gnomes. “It’s time to get married!”

            “Married?” Ryan asked, furrowing his eyebrows as Ray groaned.

            “I told you, I’m not marrying any of you!” Ray snapped, glaring at the gnomes, but hiding behind Ryan a bit. The last time he ran into the gnomes was not fun.

            “Wait, what’s going on?” Ryan asked, frowning worriedly at Ray.

            “We’re going to take over the world!” The gnome said, pointing at Ray. “We just need a Queen to marry all of us.”

            “I’m not a queen!” Ray snapped, yelping when a few of the gnomes grabbed a hold of his pants. “Get off!”

            Ray yelped when he was suddenly being picked up. Ryan had him in his arms, scowling at the gnomes. “How do you get rid of these things?”

            “The last time, I shot the leader into the woods.” Ray said, clinging to Ryan with a bright blush.

            “Hey! Let go of our Queen!” The leader snapped, glaring at Ryan.

            Ryan frowned and held Ray bridal style, keeping him away from the gnomes. “How did you do that?”

            “I’ve got it!” Geoff shouted, finally untangling himself from the gnomes sitting on him. He ran off, returning a moment later with the leaf blower.

            “A leaf blower?” Ryan dead panned, picking his way through the quickly gathering gnomes. “Seriously?”

            “Quickly!” Ray said, holding his arms out. Geoff tossed him the leaf blower which he quickly threw in reverse. Before the gnomes could fully form the monster, Ray sucked up the leader. “Outside!”

            Ryan just laughed and backed through the door. He set Ray down and watched amused as he set the leader flying back into the woods. The remaining gnomes separated, running into the woods in fear.

            “Well that was interesting.” Ryan said as Ray handed the leaf blower back to Geoff. “That’s happened before?”

            “Once.” Ray shrugged, smiling awkwardly. “Thanks for helping.”

            “No problem.” Ryan said, shaking his head at the few remaining gnomes still trying to figure out where they were supposed to go. “Does shit like this happen often?”          

            “Too often.” Geoff grumbled, disappearing into the shop to clean up what mess the gnomes made.

            Ray nodded, smiling sheepishly. “Yeah. A lot of supernatural stuff happens around here.”

            “That sounds pretty awesome.” Ryan said, glancing at the setting sun. “Hey, we still have time to catch a movie or something.” He added, smiling at Ray.

            “You still want to go on a date?” Ray asked, happily taking Ryan’s hand when it was offered.

            “Yeah, why not?” Ryan asked, pulling Ray toward town. “I wouldn’t mind helping you with those supernatural occurrences.”

            “If you want to.” Ray laughed, following after Ryan. “That would be a great help.”

            Ryan nodded and smiled brightly at Ray. “No problem, now come on. A movie just came out.”

            Ray laughed and nodded, bumping their shoulders together as they walked toward the movie theatre. They enjoyed their evening together, although the rest of the summer was an adventure that they never wanted to forget.


	288. Feel Good Inc by Gorillaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan lived alone in a lighthouse, how this young man managed to sneak past him and fall asleep naked next to his light, he had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EseL_19Cqbc
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan slowly walked up the stairs of the light house. He ran his hand through his messy, long blond hair. He carefully retired it with a rubber band as he got to the second landing. He lived on the first landing, the second was spare rooms he didn’t think about that often.

            He glanced at the door to the floor before continuing up the stairs. There wasn’t a third floor, not even a door. There was a fourth floor, it was storage for things he needed for the light. He paused at the door, trying to remember if he needed anything.

            Deciding that he could always come back down, Ryan went up the last flight and opened the hatch to the light. At the center of the room was a massive metal dome that touched the ceiling on a giant lazy-Susan. Even though the light wasn’t on, it spun slowly.

            There was a large hole for Ryan to enter to turn on the light. The dome was made out of mirrors the cluster of lightbulbs in the center of the dome. Ryan smiled gently at the dome, walking over to do his only job.

            He waited for the hole to come back around, gasping and stumbling back when there was a human curled up in a ball on the floor of the dome. It was a young man with a shaved head and a thin strip of black hair in the center. His hands were fisted under his chin and close to his chest, knees to his chest. He was completely naked, eyes squeezed shut.

            Ryan watched in shock as the dome continued to movie. Soon the hole and the man were out of sight. His chest heaved a few times and he shook his head. He stood slowly, he had been alone for a long time, and he must be seeing things.

            He took a cautious step forward, honestly expecting the man not to be there when the dome came back around. The man wasn’t gone, he was just curled up more, face twisted in pain. Ryan frowned and quickly rushed down the stairs. He grabbed a heavy blanket he used to cover a broken window before running back upstairs.

            The dome was facing him when he got up the stairs so he rushed around it and stepped into the hole. The man’s face was paling, turning green around the edges. As gently as he could, Ryan wrapped the man up in the blanket, pulling him into his arms.

            The man pressed his face into his shoulder as Ryan slowly stood, one arm under the man’s legs and the other around his shoulders. He stepped off of the spinning light pausing when he went to go down the stairs.

            He looked at the light and groaned quietly. The man was looking slightly better when Ryan set him down to turn on the light. As quickly as he could, Ryan entered the dome and flipped the light on, making sure to be looking away.

            Eyes closed, he easily stepped off of the dome, smiling when he heard the lazy-Susan move faster. The belts squeaked quietly, maybe a little rusted. Ryan opened his eyes when he was no longer spinning. The man startled him a second time, he forgot he was there.

            Frowning, Ryan rushed forward and picked the man up again. His face was no longer twisted in pain, gaining a tan complexion. Ryan gently walked down the four flights and set the young man on his couch.

            As Ryan searched around for clothes that might fit the man, he wondered how he got up the stairs anyway. He hardly ever left, and he hadn’t that day. He went for groceries every Tuesday and it was Wednesday. He was also a light sleeper so there was no way the man could have snuck past him with that squeaky front door.

            There was no way the man climbed the lighthouse, there was nothing to hold on to and no way into the light room. Ryan frowned and looked back at the sleeping man. He was curled up tightly around the blanket, subconsciously holding it tighter.

            Sighing, he got out an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt he hadn’t worn in years. He managed to get the man to uncurl long enough for him to put the clothes on, although the sweats were baggy and would probably fall if he stood.

            The quickest remedy was to tie them on, grabbing a thin soft robe from his beat up truck, he tied the sweats on with the rope. The man didn’t even mumble in his sleep although he was alive. His chest was moving slowly, face twitching every so often.

            Ryan watched him for a moment, wondering what he should do. The sheriff probably wouldn’t come out until tomorrow if at all. There was no one else around for a couple of miles. He sighed and let the man curl up under the blanket again.

            Sitting heavily in his arm chair, he decided that the best thing he could do was watch over the young man to make sure he couldn’t hurt himself or get away. He was awoken the next morning by a weight on his lap and one of his knives to his eye.

            “Who are you?” The young man growled, brown eyes glowing angrily. Ryan blinked at the knife and the man.

            “Shouldn’t I ask you that?” Ryan asked, ignoring the knife dangerously close to scrambling his brain. “I found you in my lighthouse.”

            The man frowned, hand shaking. “What?” He said, backing away slowly. “That’s not, I was.”

            Ryan frowned and slowly stood, ignoring the man jumping and pointing the knife at him again. “Hey calm down.” He said softly, taking his hand and gently pulling the knife away. “You need to relax.”

            The man’s chest started to heave and he watched Ryan set the knife down, shaking horribly. “Where am I?” He asked, hugging himself.

            “Race Point Lighthouse in Massachusetts.” Ryan said slowly, watching the man with a worried frown. “What’s your name?”

            “Name? What’s that?” The man asked, taking a step away from Ryan. “What kind of location is that?”

            Ryan frowned and bit his lip. Perhaps he had memory loss. “Hey, why don’t you sit down?” He said, nodding to the couch. “We’ll figure this out together over breakfast.”

            “Breakfast?” The man said unsure, hesitantly sitting down.

            “It’s what you eat in the morning.” Ryan said, slowly walking into the kitchen.

            “Morning?” The man echoed, watching Ryan with complete confusion.

            Ryan frowned and just grabbed a box of cereal. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

            The man frowned and curled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. “I-I was with my crew. We were going somewhere, but no one would tell me where.”

            “You’re in the army?” Ryan tried, holding the box out to the man.

            The man stared at the box with suspicion. “N-no? We were Free Lancers.”

            “Cup you’re hands, like this.” Ryan said, showing the man. When he did as Ryan had, he poured some of the cereal into his palms. “You eat it. Free Lancers?”

            The man stared at the cereal for a long moment before carefully picking one up with his tongue and eating it. He considered what he was chewing as he responded. “Yeah, we travel between planets and kill whoever someone wants us to.”

            Ryan stared at the man blankly, blinking slowly. “What?”

            The man frowned, eating more and more of the cereal. “We kill people?”

            “Nope, got that one.” Ryan said, shaking his head. “You go from planet to planet?”

            “Yeah?” The man tilted his head, furrowing his brow at him. “What about that?”

            Ryan opened his mouth then closed it again. “I have no idea.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “So what happened?”

            The man frowned then looked into the distance. “I don’t really remember. We were heading toward a job and then, then I was waking up here.”

            Ryan frowned and stared hard at the cereal box. The man clearly had memory loss and maybe a bit of insanity. “There were others, right? They had to have called you something.” He said.

            “Is that a name?” The man asked, downing the rest of the cereal.

            “Yeah, so what’s yours?” Ryan said, moving to offer the man his hand then deciding against it. “I’m Ryan.”

            The man looked Ryan over for a moment before looking down at his clothes. “They called me the R-Unit.”

            “R-Unit?” Ryan asked, sitting back a bit. “Like you’re a robot?”

            R-Unit blinked at Ryan. “That’s because I am a robot?”

            Ryan stared at R-Unit in complete shock. “But, you’re a person!” He gaped, brow furrowing and mind racing. “You were cold and getting sick from the dome!”

            “The what?” R-Unit asked, shaking his head. “Well, I’m half robot.”

            Ryan groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “What?” He asked after a moment of trying to think of some logical reasoning.

            “I’m half a robot.” R-Unit said awkwardly, playing with the edge of his shirt. “I-wait.”

            R-Unit suddenly stood and started pacing, eyes actually glowing. “I remember. We were coming here, to Earth. Our target had run here. I was damaged.”

            Ryan stood slowly. “You look perfectly fine to me. Listen, there’s a hospital not far from here. Maybe we should-Holy!” He stumbled back as R-Unit’s skin suddenly pealed back and the remaining arm from the Terminator movies showed a screen. “What the fuck?!”

            “I’m still damaged.” R-Unit said, looking at strange letters on the screen. “It’s unrepairable.”

            Ryan winced at the cyborgs voice. He sounded so broken. “Hey.” He said softly, hesitantly putting his hand over the screen. “It’s going to be okay.”          

            “They left me here.” R-Unit sobbed hard, nearly dropping to the floor with the force. “They just dumped me here.”

            Ryan caught the cyborg as he went down. R-Unit cried into his shoulders as Ryan held him. He awkwardly ran his fingers through the little hair the man had. “It’s okay, you can stay here.” He said softly, hugging the man tightly. “I’m always here.”

            R-Unit sobbed harder, fingers curling in his shirt. They sat there for a long time until R-Unit fell asleep. Ryan gently picked up him, amazed that a robot could feel so light. He ran up the stairs to turn the light off before coming back down and setting up the rooms on the second floor.

            R-Unit woke up to Ryan carrying him up the stairs. “What are you doing?!” The cyborg gasped, struggling in his arms.

            “Hold still!” Ryan gasped, nearly falling down the stairs. He set R-Unit down and sighed in relief. “I got some rooms ready for you.”

            “Why?” R-Unit snapped, hugging himself.

            “When I said you can stay here, I meant it.” Ryan sighed, starting up the stairs, waving for the cyborg to follow him. “I’m not just going to kick you out. I don’t use the second floor, you can have it to yourself.”

            R-Unit stared at Ryan in shock before quickly following him up the winding stairs. He looked around the second floor cautiously. There was a living room area, bedroom, and a bathroom.

            “Thank you, Ryan.” R-Unit said softly as Ryan turned to leave.

            “You’re welcome, R-Unit.” Ryan said with a gentle smile.

            “Don’t call me that.” The cyborg nearly spat.

            Ryan tensed then relaxed. “How about Ray?”

            The cyborg flinched then looked at Ryan. He relaxed and smiled bitterly. “Ray works.” He said as Ryan left and closed the door.

            Ray stayed on the second floor, only emerging occasionally to get food and return. As far as Ryan could tell, he had all human functions and a limited understanding of the Earth. Ryan gave the cyborg his computer and whatever books he had. He didn’t really have a use for them.

            Ryan barely saw him. He tried knocking a few times, but Ray never answered. Ryan gave up on the second day. He just continued his job, making new furniture and statues out of wood to pass the time.

            He did notice that the food went down much quicker than before, so he left the lighthouse two days before he normally did. He got what he needed and returned quickly. When he opened the door, Ray slammed right into him.

            “You left!” Ray yelled, crying, but glaring as well. “You said you wouldn’t!”

            Ryan blinked in confusion, gently hugging the cyborg. “It’s alright, I was just restocking on food.”

            Ray tensed and looked up at Ryan in confusion. “You don’t have a transport?”

            Ryan laughed lightly and got them fully into the light house. “Earth is a very low tech place.” He said, placing the bags on the counter. Ray was wearing the old clothes Ryan had. He thought they would go to get more at some point.

            “Oh.” Ray frowned, looking around him. “You do make everything yourself.”

            “Well, only because I want to.” Ryan shrugged, putting the food away. “Most people buy what they need form someone else.”

            “At stores?” Ray guessed, brightening when Ryan nodded. “This place is strange.”

            “I’m sure I’d find where you come from strange as well.” Ryan chuckled, stuffing the plastic bags into a larger bag hanging from his closet door. “We should get you clothes that fit.”

            “I like these.” Ray frowned, pulling at the edge of the t-shirt. “They smell nice.”

            Ryan tried not to blush at that. “Well, you need pants, at least.” He said awkwardly.

            Ray looked at his clothes for a moment then nodded. “Okay, I want to see places on Earth.”

            “There’s not much out here.” Ryan said, herding Ray towards the door, “but I suppose that won’t matter.”

            Ray was amazed by everything they passed. Ryan answered his questions as well as he could, smiling at the cyborgs excitement at everything. They got him some good clothes and ate out before returning home in time to turn the light on.

            “Ryan?” Ray asked, following Ryan up the stairs. “Why do you do this every night?” He asked nervously, clinging to the back of his shirt.

            “To keep boats from crashing into the land.” Ryan said, smiling at the cyborg and taking his hand. “It’s alright.”

            “Okay.” Ray said softly, relaxing and smiling at their hands. They climbed in silence for a moment before Ray’s eyes bore into the back of Ryan’s head. “Ryan?”

            “Yes?” Ryan said as he opened the trap door. “Thank you for helping me.”

            Ryan paused then smiled at Ray. “It’s not a problem.” He said before showing Ray how to work the lighthouse. The cyborg got nauseous on the lazy-Susan, but loved turning the light on.

            Ryan was rather shocked when Ray emerged from his rooms the next day, and every day after that. He would spend a couple hours talking or just watching Ryan work. He went with him to get food and supplies and came down to eat together.

            They were actually watching a few movies Ray wanted to watch one night, the light already on. Ray furrowed his brow when the hero kissed his girl. “Why is it always men and women?” He asked Ryan, sitting back with a huff. “It ruins it.”

            “Because Earth is very focused on genders.” Ryan shrugged, smiling at the cyborg. “Is it more normal for men and women to like the same gender for you?”

            “It’s completely normal.” Ray said, turning to look at Ryan. He just stared at him for a long moment. “Even for cyborgs.”

            Ryan blinked in confusion. He couldn’t tell if Ray was suggesting anything. Sometimes the cyborg was innocent, other times he was making dick jokes left and right. He wouldn’t be opposed to having something more with Ray, but only if it was on the cyborgs terms. He was still human after all.

            Ray was still just staring at him, eyes pulsating slowly. Suddenly he decided something and leaned forward and kissed Ryan. Freezing, Ryan’s eyes went wide before the slipped closed and he reached up to cup Ray’s cheek.

            “Much better.” Ray smiled when they parted, leaning into Ryan’s hand.

            Ryan laughed and pulled Ray into his side, his arm tight around him. The cyborg made a strange noise that reminded him of a calculator before snuggling into him. They relaxed into each other, enjoying what peace they had found in the middle of nowhere.


	289. Public Enemy No. 1 by Megadeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan loved when a plan came together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIFfGsLUY1M
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan smirked as policemen running towards him fell dead. He didn’t even have to lift a finger. The smuggled gun was resting in his waistband, but he didn’t waste time pulling it out. He just walked through the carnage calmly, smile growing when he was splattered with blood from an officer that got a little too close.

            The jail was a little complicated, but it was basically a giant square. No matter which way Ryan went, he would eventually find the exit. He was in no hurry, hands in the pockets of his orange pants. He missed his face paint and mask, but he could get them from the storage locker when he found it.

            There was a small group of cops at the end of the hall, trying to stay away from the windows. Ryan sighed and finally pulled his gun, making every shot count. He tossed the empty handgun away, grabbing one of the officer’s automatic guns and all of the ammo he could carry.

            As he walked toward the storage locker, he was amused to find that the hallways were littered with more dead officers. Perfect shots to the head ripped apart their skulls. Ryan grabbed a pistol and hid it in his waistband again, just in case.

            When he got to the storage locker, an officer was shaking in front of the door. Her eyes were wide in fear and panic as she saw Ryan turn the corner. “Stop!” she shouted, raising her gun.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and shot twice, stepping over the officer to get into the locker. He slowly looked through the records, searching for his own name. When he found the locker, he walked over and slowly turned the lock. He messed up twice before finally opening the metal door.

            His mask and normal clothes were inside. On top of the folded pile, was a single blood red rose. Ryan laughed and carefully set the living flower aside, changing out of the orange shirt and pants and into his old clothes. He scowled at the few bullet holes in his mask. They must had used it for target practice, the assholes.

            He put it on anyway, picking up the flower and tucking it into one of the bullet holes near his temple. When he left the storage locker, he ran through the building, tired of being in prison. He shot at anyone that got in the way, even a few of the already falling bodies.

            Getting completely out of the jail was a lot harder than he would have wanted. They had hit the emergency switch, bringing bars down over the door. “Damnit,” he huffed, slamming the butt of his gun against the bars. The metal door was leaning against his back as he considered his options.

            The screeching of a car’s tires reached his ears and he ran from the door laughing. A moment later, the doors smacked open, the bars badly bent by the hood of a police car. The driver tried to throw the car into reverse to hit the bars again, but the car refused to budge.

            “Think you could slip through the bars?” Kerry asked nervously, poking his head out of the window.

            “Do I look like I could?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow although his sometimes friend couldn’t see it.

            “No.” Kerry sighed, getting out and going to the trunk of the car. “I just don’t want to use the Jaws of Life.”  

            “Seriously? It’s your favorite toy.” Ryan snorted, glancing around. The remaining police in the building were either dead or trying to figure out what was going on.

            “It’ll dull the blades!” Kerry whined, coming over to the bars with a massive tool in his hands. An air pressure tank was on his back, attached to the butt of and tool with tubes. The tool itself had a long heavy tube leading to extremely sharp blades.

            Kerry pressed a button on the tube, the tank on his back groaning to life. He raised the blades up and pulled the trigger. The blades snapped closed over the bars, cutting them like they weren’t even there.

            Ryan heard shouting heading their way and turned to face the officers. “Hurry it up,” he told Kerry, killing the first officer to arrive in the front lobby.

            “This thing is slow, hold on.” Kerry sighed, watching the blades slowly pull apart.

            Ryan had killed four officers before Kerry shouted for him to come through the door. Ryan shot one more officer before turning and diving through the bars. Kerry started running and Ryan followed, wondering what the next step was.

            “Where’s the fucking car?!” Kerry gasped as the officers ran after them.

            “Who’s driving?” Ryan asked, turning to shoot behind them.

            “The Boss,” Kerry said nervously, looking around for the car.

            Ryan froze, nearly tripping over his own feet. He grabbed Kerry’s collar and yanked him back. “You let him?!” he growled, the flower doing nothing to make him look less terrifying.

            “You argue with him!” Kerry snapped, trying to pull away. “You know what he’s like!”

            “A lazy piece of shit that doesn’t like leaving his apartment!” Ryan snarled, letting Kerry go when a few bullets whizzed past them. “You shouldn’t have let him!”

            “Take that up with him when he gets here.” Kerry sighed, looking around again. “There!”

            Ryan turned to see what Kerry was pointing at. “Of course,” he huffed, trying not to laugh. A small brown Altea speeding towards them.

            The car skidded to a stop in front of them, the passenger side to them. Kerry opened the back door and dived in as the passenger opened. “Get in asshole.” Ray smirked at Ryan, signature purple hoodie and beanie in place.

            “You shouldn’t be here.” Ryan sighed, sliding into the seat and slamming the door closed. “It’s too dangerous.”

            “You shouldn’t have gotten yourself captured.” Ray snorted, taking off and dodging the cop cars that had been chasing him. Ryan huffed and smashed the window with his gun, sticking the nose out and firing behind and in front of them. He tossed Kerry the pistol, shaking his head when the mercenary nearly dropped it.

            “Hold on!” Ray shouted as he took a sharp turn and launched them over a preset ramp. They landed on the other side of the electric fence surrounding the prison, next to the ramp Ray used to get over the fence in the first place.

            Ryan didn’t even flinch, still firing out of the window. He just gripped the door, nicking himself on the glass. Kerry yelped and landed on the floor of the car, too busy firing out the back of the car to hear Ray’s words.

            “How many did you call in?” Ryan asked, sitting back to reload.

            “Ten.” Ray shrugged, easily dodging cars and running over pedestrians. “Kerry’s the only one I had to hire.”

            “Overkill.” Ryan snorted, shooting Ray a glare. “I would have gotten out.”

            “Don’t care.” Ray rolled his eyes, taking a sharp turn. “You look like you’re having fun so stop fucking complaining.”

            “Fine.” Ryan laughed, leaning out the window again. “Just be careful!”

            “Seriously?” Ray said, making another sharp turn. “Careful doesn’t exist for either of us. Now get in the fucking car!”

            Ryan sat back, furrowing his brow then gasping as the car started to raise of off the ground. Ray laughed at him, patting his shoulder before turning to look at Kerry. “Get the rocket launchers,” he ordered, pointing under the mercenary’s seat.

            Kerry had just set the Jaws of Life aside, kneeling on the ground to raise the seats up and pass a rocket launcher to Ray. The seat was full of rockets as well.

            “You might want to move.” Ray chuckled, loading a rocket into the gun and aiming it out the window.

            Ryan scowled and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist instead. His boss laughed into the wind, aiming the gun at the police copters chasing after them. He fired and smirked when the copter went down in a ball of fire.

            Ryan passed him a new rocket from Kerry and held on as Ray leaned further out the window to fire at another copter. Ryan knew it had to be Lindsay driving the copter, she was whipping them around to keep them from getting hit. She was the best pilot they had.

            “That was the last one!” Ray laughed, falling back into the car and handing the launcher back to Kerry. “Take us home,” he said, pressing his finger into the small device in his ear.

            Ryan heard Lindsay’s muffled reply, and the copter evened out. “Which safe house?” he asked, slipping his hand up his mask to rub his face.

            “Our favorite one.” Ray smiled at Ryan before looking out the window. “Nice rose.”

            Ryan chuckled and reached up to run his fingers over the soft petals. He was impressed that it had managed to survive all of that. He pulled it free from his mask and gently spun the steam between his fingers. There was a few tears in the petals and the flower was just starting to brown, but it still looked beautiful. Ryan glanced at Ray then smiled. He reached over and turned Ray to look at him. He placed the flower behind his boss’s ear before turning away to look out the window.

            “So, boss,” Kerry said sheepishly from the back, “when do I get paid?”

            “Ever consider joining us?” Ray asked. “My empire could use your help.”

            “I’m not big on drugs,” Kerry said, the leather jacket squeaking as he shrugged. “But I do enough jobs for you. Fuck it. I’m in,” he said.

            Ray laughed and Ryan heard their hands smack together in a handshake. “Perfect, Lindsay’ll help you out while we wait for the police to fuck off.”

            Not much else was said the rest of the ride. Eventually Lindsay set them down in a clearing a few miles from the city. She landed and got Kerry into the copter before waving at them and taking off.

            Ray made sure they were out of sight before slowly getting onto the dirt road leading to the clearing. They got onto a thin road that wound around the woods, heading further from the city.

            Ryan watched Ray, neither interested in speaking. He had gotten arrested making sure Ray got away from a deal set up by the police. They knew it was a set up, but had been shocked at how clever the police’s plan actually was.

            He was Ray’s bodyguard. He had stumbled upon Ray and his empire a few years ago, finding out about the young man running a frightening empire. No other gang could match them nor make the sales they made. Ray knew anything and everything about the city and others across the nation. He had three cities within his empire, and he was aiming for more.

            A title like that brought about a lot of danger, so Ray actually lured Ryan to the city. He sent job information Ryan’s way until the older man realized there would be some interesting opportunities to the city. When Ryan arrived, Ray was waiting for him, offering him a job.

            Ryan had refused at first, more interested in watching than getting into the middle of anything. Then the jobs he took completed themselves before he could even begin. Once, the target was killed while Ryan was talking to the client.

            He knew it was Ray. He went after the younger man, demanding to know why he was sending people to do his jobs. He was shocked to find that Ray was the one who had interrupted his jobs. The younger man would keep messing with his jobs until Ryan agreed to work for him. It’s not like he was taking money from him, he was taking the kills which was where the problem was.

            So he agreed to the job and thoroughly enjoyed it. Ray was the most interesting part. Equal parts adorable and deadly. Ryan was fucked as soon as both of those thoughts entered his head.

            He glanced at Ray, smiling softly at the rose snug in his hair. He’d die for Ray. Never had he ever thought he would die for anyone, but he would for Ray.

            Eventually, Ray pulled off the road and went up another dirt road. The road lead to a dead end. They left the car there, next to a badly weathered motorcycle they had left there the last time they had stayed.

            They walked about a mile into the woods before getting to a small cabin surrounded by trees. The cabin had two bedrooms on the second floor along with a bathroom. The first floor was only one room where the living room and kitchen were connected.

            Ray collapsed on the couch upon entering. “Home sweet home.” He sighed, peaking over the armrest at Ryan. “Come on Rye, take a fucking load off.”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head, sitting in the armchair next to the couch. He pulled his mask off and tossed it onto the coffee table. Leaning back, he didn’t notice Ray’s frown and narrowed eyes.

            He did notice Ray suddenly straddling his lap, flower still in his hair. The younger man smirked at him as he blushed and looking around nervously. He felt naked without his mask, granted, Ray knew what he was feeling when the mask was on anyway.

            “I missed you Rye.” Ray sighed, towering slightly over Ryan. “Never do that again.”

            Ryan nodded slowly, watching Ray cautiously. He was tense under the younger man as his arms slid around his shoulders, thin fingers slipping into his hair. “Ray?” he asked slowly, resisting the urge to reach toward him.

            “Yes?” Ray said, tugging the rubber band from Ryan’s hair, combing his fingers through his hair.

            “What are you doing?” Ryan asked, hands twitching up and hovering over his hips.

            “I’m tired of dancing.” Ray sighed, leaning forward, their lips brushing together as he spoke. “I’m tired of almost losing you.”

            “That’s my job,” Ryan said softly, trying to focus on Ray’s eyes.

            “Your job is to protect me, not die for me.” Ray’s eyes glowed angrily for only a moment before softening. “Understand?”

            “Understood.” Ryan sighed, giving in and letting his eyes flicker to Ray’s lips. The younger man smirked, but didn’t move.

            Ryan’s fingers twitched as he tried to make up his mind. His heart decided that thinking right now was stupid as fuck, and his hands landed on Ray’s hips and he finally kissed the soft lips he had dreamed about.

            Ray immediately kissed back, fingers tangling in Ryan’s hair. The kiss went from light and soft to heavy quickly. A years’ worth of pinning pushed out in one slightly sloppy kiss. They parted for seconds to breathe, eyes fluttering open for only a second to make sure their lips connected again.

            Ryan’s arms slid to wrap around Ray tightly, pulling him as close as possible. Ray tugged at his hair gently, arms tight around his shoulders. When they actually parted to breathe, Ryan tried to memorize Ray’s face.

            His lips were red and shining from spit, parted to breathe softly. His eyes were still closed, entire face relaxed and peaceful. When the younger man did manage to open his eyes, he smiled slowly, eyes bright.

            Ryan huffed a laugh before kissing Ray again. The younger man laughed against his lips, shivering when the older man moved to his jaw and neck, leaving light red marks.

            “Rye.” He sighed, straightening out the knots he had made in blond hair. “How about a month long vacation?”

            “Sounds good to me.” Ryan chuckled, pulling Ray closer still. “We’re only going to use one of the bedrooms this time.”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray laughed, tugging Ryan’s hair and kissing him when he tilted his head. Ryan smiled against his lips, this was the best welcome home he had ever received.


	290. Get Away With Murder by Jeffree Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were very few people Ryan loved and he'd do anything for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blIluRcXdO8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stood in front of the grave as the friends and family drifted away, still crying. He waited for a long time, to make he was completely alone. He heard a few people come back, only to leave a moment later. After ten minutes of no one coming to see fresh grave, he smiled.

            “Sorry, it’s just part of the job.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “This was too easy.”

            “You’re very good at making people fall in love with you,” a bored voice said.

            Ryan glanced behind him, smile growing. “Another job for me already?” he asked the younger man, turning and leaning against the tombstone. “I need a vacation, Ray.”

            “This is vacation for you.” Ray snorted, walking over and waving for Ryan to move. “I’m just here to document the grave.” He pulled his phone from his pocket, snapping a few pictures of the grave.

            “So there isn’t a new job?” Ryan asked, watching Ray closely. This man was one he thought he could love and not kill.

            “Nope.” Ray said, turning his back and pocketing his phone. “I know where to find you when there is one.”

            “Perhaps you could join me on my short murder break then?” Ryan asked, walking beside Ray. “I’m sure you’ve done a lot of good work.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow at Ryan, smiling amused. “Oh, but Haywood. You just got out of a pretty serious relationship,” he said with a laugh. “Maybe in a few months, asshole.”

            Ryan frowned and stopped, watching Ray walk away. Rejected, again. Although, Ray wasn’t telling him he couldn’t keep trying. He was serious when he said in a couple of months. Ryan knew it was because he had to maintain appearances for the families before disappearing again. Although, this group would be easy. They never liked him anyway.

            However, when he was free, Ray would just send him on another job before he could ask. The younger man was avoiding it. He had admitted that to Ryan once. Although, Ryan wasn’t one to give up. It was rare that he found someone he was actually interested in, he wasn’t going to let that go so soon.

            Ryan tied up loose ends rather quickly, disappearing from the city within a couple of weeks. He didn’t call Ray to let him know, instead he tracked the younger man down. Ray was waiting for an informant at a bar, so Ryan sat down next to him and waited.

            “This is new.” Ray snorted, having not even jumped when he realized Ryan was sitting next to him. “I normally have to track you down.”

            “I’m unattached.” Ryan shrugged, smirking at Ray. “No more stalling.”

            Ray frowned and sighed, shifting uncomfortably. “Ryan.”

            “Nope, you always tell me to wait, and the instant we see each other you have a job,” Ryan said, frowning. “I’m tired of dancing around something we both admitted we wouldn’t mind trying.”

            “That’s not.” Ray sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t want- we can’t.”

            “Why?” Ryan frowned, not liking how distressed Ray was. He was looking around nervously, eyes focusing on the security cameras before flickering away.

            “I-“ Ray started, but Ryan was dragged off of his chair suddenly. “Wait, no!”

            Ryan pulled himself free, turning to look at whoever grabbed him. A short man with curly hair and bright eyes was glaring at Ryan. “Who the fuck are you?” the man demanded, grinding his teeth.

            “Who are you?” Ryan said, dropping his stance. He flinched when Ray’s hand landed on his shoulder, getting between them.

            “Michael!” Ray said nervously. “He’s just someone I work with, no need to break anyone’s faces.”

            Michael narrowed his eyes before scoffing and relaxing. “That better be all,” he said, folding his arms, “you know how the boss is.”

            “Yes, I know,” Ray said, almost hugging himself before folding his arms instead, “thanks.”

            Michael nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Ryan scowled after him, looking worriedly at Ray. “What did he mean?”

            Ray looked at Ryan and sighed, unfolding his arms, folding them again, then hugging himself. “Our boss is a bit, possessive,” he said nearly too softly. “He doesn’t like sharing.”

            Ryan frowned and tried to remember who Ray worked for. Nothing was coming to him. He didn’t even know if the younger man had ever told him he worked for anyone. “Who’s your boss?” he asked, glancing around then looking at Ray.

            “Burns.” Ray sighed, smiling sadly up at Ryan.

            Ryan tensed and scowled. Burnie Burns was a powerful crime lord. He had multiple people under him that people worked for. If Ray was one of the bosses working directly under Burns, that made him pretty important and powerful.

            Ryan looked at Ray and smiled softly at him. “Alright. You know where to find me,” he said, ruffling Ray’s hair before leaving the bar. He wasn’t about to give the younger man more trouble at the moment, but he had other plans.

            It took him two weeks to get Burns to trust him. As Ray had said, he was easy to fall in love with. “I’m trusting you to my favorite,” Burns said casually the third week.

            Ryan smiled and nodded. “I’ll keep them safe, you know you can count on me.”

            Burns chuckled and nodded. “Ray’s good at what he does and I know you’ve worked with him before,” he said from his fancy desk at the top of the tallest building in New York, “keep him safe.”

            Ryan nodded and turned toward the door when it opened. Ray walked into the room, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else, but smiling. When he saw Ryan, he actually stopped moving, eyes wide.

            “Ryan?” Ray asked, dazed. “What are you doing here?”

            “He’s your new bodyguard!” Burns said happily, standing and hugging Ray tightly. “You’ve been needing one.”

            Ray uncomfortably returned the hug, relieved when it ended. “Is that all you called me for?” He tried to sound as careless as he normally would be, but he sounded like he was afraid.

            “For now,” Burns said, winking at Ray before walking over to Ryan and ushering him towards Ray, “be safe.”

            Ray nodded and nearly bolted from the room, Ryan following after him. “I can’t believe you!” Ray snapped in the car as he drove towards his home. “Are you trying to get us both killed?”

            “No.” Ryan snorted, slipping Ray’s phone from his pocket and snapping it in half. “I’m helping you.”

            “How?” Ray asked, glancing at Ryan curiously.

            “Easy,” Ryan said, breaking the phone Burns had given him, “I’m a master of disappearing.”

            Ray pursed his lips then smiled. Ryan chuckled and continued to break all tracking devices he knew were on their clothes. Once they were all destroyed, he got them into a different car and just drove.

            “He bugged everything? Even my DS?” Ray asked, watching his apartment pass them buy. “You’re getting me new ones.”

            “Of course.” Ryan laughed, smiling at Ray. “Where do you want to go, I was thinking Italy?”

            “He’s going to find us,” Ray said quietly, pulling his knees to his chest and warping his arms around his legs.

            “No, he won’t,” Ryan said softly, reaching over and squeezing Ray’s hands, “I said I would keep you safe and I will.”

            Ray looked at Ryan and smiled bitterly. “What if you did this just for us not to work out?” he asked softly, clinging to Ryan’s hand.

            “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Ryan chuckled, driving like a normal person for a change. “We’ve worked together a long time. There’s no one else I would rather keep alive.”

            Ray laughed, resting his forehead against his knees as he laughed. “Why the fuck was that romantic?”

            “Cause we’re fucked up,” Ryan said, happy to see Ray’s smile. “It’ll be alright.”

            Ray smiled, nodding and setting his feet on the floor again. He held onto Ryan’s hand and fell asleep. Ryan chuckled and kept driving, right out of the city. By the time Burns and his men realized they were gone, they would be in Europe already.

            The first time Burns managed to contact them, they had been in Italy only a year and were already two of the most wanted criminals. Ray’s phone had started ringing when they got to their safe house.

            He picked it up and nearly dropped it again. Ryan frowned and wrapped his arms around Ray from behind, taking the phone from his shaking fingers. Burns’ number was light up on the screen as Ray turned in his arms and hugged him tightly.

            Ryan bit his lip then kissed Ray’s head before answering. “Hello?” he said, holding Ray tightly.

            “You piece of shit,” Burns snarled, “I should have known you would betray us.”

            “That was your fault.” Ryan snorted, rubbing Ray’s back. “Do you know where we are?”

            “I will in a minute,” Burns huffed. Ryan smirked and hung up, wishing he could hear Burns curse. He let go of Ray for a moment to throw the device out the window.

            “Come on, we’re heading to Russia,” Ryan told Ray gently, kissing his forehead. “I know someone there.”

            Ray nodded numbly, following Ryan to their car, bags packed. “Russia’s fucking cold,” he complained when they left their car in the middle of the large country.

            “It’s Russia.” Ryan laughed, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist, their thick jackets getting in the way slightly. “You’ll like this guy.”

            “How do you know someone in Russia anyway?” Ray asked as they walked towards a cozy looking cabin. “I don’t remember you mentioning it.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s temple through the fuzzy hood. “Remember Geoff?” he asked, recalling a few stories he knew he told the younger man.

            “Yeah, is this where he ended up?” Ray asked, eyeing the house suspiciously. “I was wondering.”

            “This is the place.” Ryan nodded, knocking hard on the wooden door three times when they got to it. The door swung open, a man pointing a gun at them stood on the other side. For it being freezing as hell outside, the man was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, tattoo sleeves running up his arms.

            “Ryan?” the man’s voice cracked, the gun lowering. “Where have you been asshole?”

            “Hey Geoff,” Ryan said, letting go of Ray to hug the mustached man, “I was in the states and Italy.”

            “Oh, are you the fucker Europe had been freaking out over?” Geoff asked, smirking at Ryan and patting his back when they let go. “And this is the guy you called me three times over?”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and Ryan smiled sheepishly. “That’s the one.” Ryan chuckled awkwardly, pulling Ray into the cabin.

            “Nice to meet you Ray.” Geoff chuckled, closing the door before offering Ray his hand. “Ryan doesn’t love many people.”

            “Anyway!” Ryan huffed, stopping Ray from saying something more embarrassing. “We need your help.”

            “Obviously, or you wouldn’t have risked coming here.” Geoff snorted, waving for them to follow him.

            “Risked what?” Ray asked, giving Ryan a hard look. The look softened when Ryan looked equally as confused.

            “What did you do?” Ryan asked, peeling his jacket off. The further into the empty one room house they went, the warmer it became.

            “I might have used your name.” Geoff shrugged, lifting up a rug, the only thing really in the cabin, then opening a trap door. “To do highly illegal things.”

            “Geoff!” Ryan groaned, glaring at the mustached man before jumping down. “You’re an asshole!”

            “I know!” Geoff laughed, nodding for Ray to go ahead and jump. “So what do you need help with?”

            Ray slipped down the hole, laughing lightly when Ryan caught him at the bottom and kept a hold of him as Geoff joined them. “We’re being tracked.” Ryan sighed, holding Ray tighter. “You remember Burns.”

            Geoff tensed and his face darkened. “That piece of shit,” he huffed, shaking his head, “I thought he was dead.”

            “Oh no. He’s alive,” Ray huffed, smiling gently at Ryan when he set him down. “He made a massive empire while he’s at it.”

            Geoff scowled and wondered over to a modern looking kitchen. “Of course he fucking did,” he growled, pulling out a bottle of Vodka from the fridge. “What did you do that he’s after you two?”

            “You know how he was with his subordinates.” Ryan sighed, tossing his warm clothes aside to stand in sweats and a t-shirt. Ray had wondered why he had told him to do the same before getting to the cabin. “Ray was one of his favorites.”

            Geoff paused mid swing of vodka. “Wait, wait, wait. You stole his favorite from right under his nose?” he asked, barking a laugh. “Oh, that’s great.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled as Ray snorted and stood in his t-shirt and cargo pants. It was comfortably warm in the underground base. “Can you help us?” he asked, wondering over to the kitchen to sit at the bar Geoff was leaning against.

            “I’ll happily get back at Burns.” Geoff smirked, setting the Vodka down as Ryan sat next to Ray. “We’ll need to gather a crew.”

            “I have some ideas,” Ryan said, taking Ray’s hand and squeezing his fingers, “we should plan here then go to the states and start the moment we land.”

            Geoff nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “I’ve got some ideas too, but you’re going to fill me in. It’s been awhile since I’ve looked around at the world.”

            “That won’t be a problem,” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s hand back, “I knew everything there was to know in the states and Europe before we came here.”

            Geoff smiled devilishly, pulling open a drawer and pulling a notepad and pencil out. “Alright, then let’s start with who we want on our side,” he said, ready to write, “specifically whoever we could turn against Burns.”


	291. Prisoner by Jeffree Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was not good at charming people. Why Geoff thought he could get a cop on their side was beyond him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qqTkZcxYt4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray scowled as he saw two men break into the home he was supposed to be watching. His finger twitched for the trigger that wasn’t there. He didn’t have his sniper, he was using binoculars.

            He tossed the binoculars aside and scrambled from the roof he had set up on. Jumping down onto the fire escape, he made it to the ground in record time before running across the street.

            The detective lived on the third floor of the apartment building, at the end of the hallway where there was a window for Ray to watch who came and went. The next window overshadowed the inside of the apartment and that’s the only look into the building Ray had.

            He jumped to catch his fingers on the fire escape ladder. The thieves had chosen a horrible apartment to break into. Not only was the owner a cop, but it was also being closely watched by the most notorious crew in the city.

            They needed to keep him alive and in this apartment. So Ray climbed into the right window silently. The thieves had their back to him, fighting with the TV. He scowled and pulled out his pistol. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and slammed it down on one of the men’s heads and fired.

            The other man gasped and froze, eyes wide and hands up. “Don’t shoot!” he shouted and Ray cursed. They both heard the thud of the detective falling out of bed. Ray narrowed his eyes at the man who let out a pathetic whimper. He couldn’t afford to be caught, he needed to be invisible until Geoff gave him the go ahead.

            Just before he could pull the trigger, his phone vibrated in his pocket and that could only be one person. He smirked and fired, turning on his heels to face the detective. Blue eyes wide and blond hair a mess, the cop was wobbling where he stood slightly, gun pointed at Ray, but eyes dazed.

            “What the hell.” The detective gasped when his mind caught up with the mess in his living room.

            “James Ryan Haywood?” Ray asked, taking a step forward. The officer scowled and glared at him, holding his gun with still hands. He wasn’t afraid to shoot, but Ray wasn’t afraid of getting shot.

            “Who the fuck are you?” Ryan demanded, holding his ground. “Stop moving!”

            “This might hurt.” Ray smirked, diving forward and grabbing Ryan’s wrist. The officer fired at nothing, twisting when Ray pulled at his arm. The detective’s mind was dragging with sleep and confusion, leaving Ray the perfect opportunity to slam the butt of his gun on his head.

            He had to hit him twice before he finally went boneless. The detective was heavy, but Ray managed to get him onto this back and carry him out of the apartment building. He’d clean up his stalking nest later, right now he had to get the detective back to their base.

            He had snitched Ryan’s keys before leaving, tossing the older man into the back seat. Driving as quickly as he could, he took Ryan back to the penthouse suite the Fake AH Crew lived in.

            He handed the detective off to Gavin and Michael who were waiting for him. They carted him off to the interrogation room while Ray went back and cleaned up after himself. When he was done, it was like he was never there minus the two dead thieves.

            He didn’t have time to clean up the bodies, so instead he just replaced Ryan’s normal gun with his own, putting the detective’s prints on it. He didn’t really care what the police thought what happened, as long as they didn’t come back to the crew.

            When he got back to the penthouse, the rest of the crew was in the living room, Ryan awake, hands and feet tied together as he sat on the couch glaring at all of them. “Cleaned everything up?” Geoff asked Ray as he walked over.

            “I didn’t exist.” Ray smiled, high fiving Michael and Gavin before sitting down next to Ryan. “What’d I miss?”

            “We were waiting for you, actually,” Jack said before nodding to Ryan, “he just woke up.”

            “He’s a bit bitter.” Michael laughed, putting his arm around Gavin.

            “So what’s the plan Geoffrey?” Gavin asked, leaning into Michael’s side. “You’ve been secretive with this one.”

            “Right.” Geoff smirked, clapping his hands. “So here’s the deal. We’re going to be stealing from the police this time.”

            Michael smirked while Gavin squawked, eyes lighting up with the technology challenge. Jack smiled knowingly while Ray remained unfazed. Ryan scowled and continued to glare at all of them.

            “That’s where he comes in.” Geoff chuckled, gesturing to Ryan. “We need someone to get us inside.”

            “Hostage situation? We’re not very good at those,” Michael pointed out, looking at Ryan, “and he looks like a handful.”

            “We’re not doing a hostage exchange,” Geoff said, shaking his head. “You know the police, they won’t give a fuck. Shoot first ask questions later kind of people. No, he’s going to be our inside man.”

            All of them, including Jack and Ryan, made confused noises and glanced at each other. Ryan’s eyes fell on Ray and his scowl deepened.

            “I don’t think he’s going to fold easy.” Ray shrugged, smirking at Ryan. “See? He already hates me.”

            “That’s exactly why it’s your job to convince him.” Geoff snorted. “The rest of us will get the actual heist ready, you need to get him to work with us.”

            Ray frowned and shared a glare with Ryan. “How the fuck do you expect me to do that?” he asked.

            “You’re charming.” Geoff smiled. “You’ll figure it out. After this meeting, taking him to one of your safe houses and work on it. Once he’s willing to help out, we’ll start.”

            Ray and Ryan both spent the rest of the meeting in silence, glaring at each other. There was no way Ray was going to be able to get Ryan to work with them. Like he said, he already hated him. He wasn’t at all charming and he had kidnapped the man to begin with. He was just some murdering nerd no one paid attention to. Gavin would have a better chance. That’s why the Brit was their undercover guy. He had charm, people were naturally attracted to him. The majority of people just completely ignored Ray. Regardless, he did as he was told. If Geoff trusted him to get Ryan on their side, he’d at least try.

            Ryan actually fell asleep on the ride to the safe house miles from the city. That just told Ray how little the older man feared him. Scare tactics were out then. Ray sighed and shook Ryan awake, getting him into the house and cutting him free.

            The detective immediately turned around he had Ray pinned to the wall, forearm on his throat. Ray sighed and just stood there as Ryan searched him for a phone or weapon. The only thing he had on him was the knife he had freed the detective with, everything else was in the car.

            “If you move, I will kill you,” Ryan threatened when he found nothing.

            Ray raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I didn’t even flinch when you pointed a gun at my head, what makes you think that death scares me?”

            Ryan scowled and hesitated, long enough for Ray to safely raise his arm, a tube with a shiny red button on top of it. “You shouldn’t have slept on the ride,” he said casually, pressing the bottom and laughing when the detective jumped as the house shook with the explosion.

            The car was now nothing but a hunk of burning metal, little pieces of it falling to the ground. It was far enough away that they were safe. “You don’t know how to leave,” Ray said calmly, tossing the detonator onto the kitchen counter before picking up the knife. “Still want it?”

            Ryan glared between Ray and the knife, snatching it from his hands and going for the door. Ray laughed bitterly as the detective tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Locked from both sides.” He sighed, walking over to the couch. “The key’s around here somewhere.”

            Ryan watched him, knife in hand and eyes tired. “I’m not helping you.”

            “I know,” Ray said, collapsing on the cushions, “you can take the bed.”

            Ryan didn’t move for a long time, then he went to the nearest window and quickly found that it didn’t open and he couldn’t break it. He tried kicking the door, but it held fast. Eventually he collapsed on the bed and didn’t move.

            Ray glanced at him, stood and slipped the knife from his fingers. He removed the knife from the kitchen. He temporarily opened the door to throw the knives outside. The door secured; Ray dropped onto the couch, opened a drawer on the coffee table, and pulled out his DS.

            Ryan found him playing still in the morning. His eyes had heavy bags and his complete focus on the game, although he was aware of what the officer was doing. Ryan dragging himself from the bed, searching the cabin.

            After about two hours of searching for the key, which Ray knew he would never find, the detective dropped onto the couch on the other end, cup of coffee in hand. “I hate you,” he growled, sipping at the drink.

            “Yep,” Ray said, still playing his game. His entire body ached to leave, go and cause some trouble. “I know.”

            “I’m not helping,” Ryan said, glaring into the cup of actually really good coffee.

            “You might want to if you ever want to leave.” Ray sighed, scowling at the credits rolling on screen. He set the DS down, rubbing his eyes. “I kind of do so decide quickly.”

            Ryan frowned at Ray, watching him shut off the game and get another. “Did you even sleep?” he asked suddenly.

            “Nope,” Ray said, popping the p.

            They sat in silence for hours. Every so often Ryan would look for the key before sitting down again with some food or a drink. Ray just sat and played, ignoring his stomach and dropping lids.

            “You haven’t eaten,” Ryan said sometime around midnight, hovering next to the bed.

            “Nope,” Ray said, not putting down the game, “go to sleep.”

            Ryan frowned and sat on the bed. He slowly laid down and went to sleep. When Ray heard his soft snores, he stood and grabbed some Poptarts. He never felt like eating when he was dying to do something other than sit around all day. When he was on a break, he did nothing but eat.

            When Ryan woke up the next day, Ray was playing a different game, a box of Poptarts empty in front of him. He frowned and searched for the key again before sitting with his coffee.

            “You should sleep,” Ryan said softly after searching for the key a fourth time.

            “Insomnia.” Ray sighed, pausing the game. “Listen, this is how this is going to work. You help us get in, we make you look like a hero when it’s all over. They’ll never find out how we got in because we’ll rig it. You don’t want to be here, I don’t want to be here. You hate me, I don’t give a fuck. Let’s just get out of here and move on.”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long moment before standing and going over to the kitchen. Ray rolled his eyes and sighed, turning back to his game. He told Geoff he was bad at this. Gavin would have talked the detective’s ear off. Ray was too awkward to do anything than play his games and hope Ryan got bored and agreed to help.

            They spent weeks doing the same thing. Ryan would search, try to leave. He once tried to leave at night, only to sit up, find Ray still awake, and then lay back down. Ray played through all of his DS games, moved to his PS2 and was almost finished with those games.

            “You need to eat,” Ryan huffed, standing in front of Ray, arms folded. He had given up escaping and finding the key the day before, spending most of his time cleaning the place.

            Ray looked at Ryan over the edge of the game. That was probably the twentieth time the older man had said that within the last five minutes. “I don’t cook,” he said, looking back at the game.

            “I’ll cook.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his temples. “If you die, I’m never getting out of here.”

            “You’d have more luck finding the key though,” Ray said, glancing up from his game for only a moment.

            Ryan tensed and frowned at Ray, snatching the game from his hands, pausing it and tossing it aside. “You’re right. You are shit at this.”

            “I know.” Ray sighed, standing and shoving his hand into his pockets. He changed into different clothes at night. The only thing he really did was go to the bathroom and shower.

            Ryan huffed at him before stalking over to the kitchen and getting some of the preserved foods from the cupboards. Ray drifted over and sat at the table, watching him cook.

            It became normal for Ryan to force Ray to eat. He didn’t bother trying to get him to sleep. Most meals started off in silence. Then Ryan seemed to go stir crazy without some sound and started talking. It took Ray a few conversations to realize that he had talked back. They had pleasant conversations. They talked about everything but the past, and they had a lot in common.

            Ray’s desire to do something, anything, went away. He felt incredible calm and relaxed, struggling to stay awake at night while Ryan slept. He was enjoying himself and he knew that was a bad thing.

            Ryan seemed to relax as well. He stopped asking about the key and how the cabin was made. They just talked and sat increasingly closer to each other on the couch. Sometimes they played on the X-box together.

            After five months, Ray felt horribly sick. “I’ll help you,” Ryan said quietly. Dinner had been uncharacteristically quiet.

            Ray stared at Ryan, something breaking and his stomach dropping. He nodded, stood, and called Geoff. He didn’t go back over to eat. He sat and finished his game as they waited for Geoff to come get them. Ryan tried to talk to Ray a few times, but he never got an answer.

            When Geoff came, the car was silent. Ryan’s only job was to give the police false information about the crew and give them an opening when the station was at its weakest. He would report back in every Friday night.

            Every time he came, Ray was nowhere to be seen. Sometimes Ryan would catch sight of the younger man disappearing into a room. He never stayed long enough to go looking for him. He just told Geoff what he wanted to hear. It was a good thing he was a good liar.

            When the crew attacked the station, they were waiting for them. Ryan had told the station the truth, the crew not bothering to make sure he was doing what they wanted. When Michael and Gavin burst into the station, they were immediately arrested. Geoff and Jack were caught moments later in the getaway car.

            Ray was nowhere to be seen. Ryan had no idea what the younger man’s job was, but after a few cops were killed by sniper shots, he figured it out. They couldn’t catch him, couldn’t even figure out where he was shooting from.

            Ryan was the least surprised when the crew managed to escape with the help of a criminal dressed as a cop. With the news that the crew had disappeared. He got into his car and drove for hours out of the city. The cabin was exactly the same as he remembered, even the knives were still outside, badly rusted.

            He didn’t expect to find anything, but Ray was sitting on the couch. “Ray,” Ryan said softly, coming over slowly.

            “I don’t know where the others are,” Ray said, playing with the dead DS in his hands, “they went to their own safe houses.”

            “Why are you here then?” Ryan asked after a pause.

            “I came here hoping we could go back.” Ray sighed, standing. “But we can’t and that’s how it’s supposed to be, right?”

            Ryan frowned and bit his lip. “I-I’m sorry.”

            “For what? Doing your job?” Ray shrugged, moving to walk past Ryan. “I knew you were going to betray us.”

            “I didn’t want to leave either,” Ryan said, catching Ray’s hand, “but I knew you did.”

            Ray paused, didn’t look back, but he continued moving. Their hands lingered together for a long moment before Ray left, leaving Ryan smiling down at the business card in his hand.


	292. Cotten Eye Joe by Rednex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although dancing wasn't Ray's favorite part of the competition, it was still pretty fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song always reminds me of robotics because it always plays at least once. 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ys8zO1vWOiI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Wait, what?” Ray stumbled as he was pulled from his seat in the stands by Gavin. “I don’t know how to dance!”

            “All of us know this song X-Ray!” Gavin laughed, rushing down the stairs as the violin blasted over the speakers.

            Ray groaned and hoped Gavin would let him out of this one. It was the last day of competition and he was exhausted from talking to people and helping fix the robot when it broke. This was more social interaction that he was used to or wanted.

            They got to the floor of the stadium and ran over to where other kids were already lining up to dance. Gavin pulled Ray into one of the lines and caught onto the rhythm of the other dancers.

            Ray sighed and easily caught onto the dance. Tapping his foot against the ground, he hit twice in front of him, behind him, then to the side before bring his foot up in front of him then behind. A short grape vine to the right, clap, spin back to where he started, and then repeat. Some of the other teams from other states had slightly different dances, but it was generally the same for everyone.

            The girl beside Ray had a lanyard hanging from her hip, buttons, beads, and other keepsakes from the pits going out wide when she spun. He had to take a step back to keep from getting hit, although that got him smacked in the back by someone in a lion mascot costume.  

            He ended up closer to Gavin, ignoring the guy in a morph suit running between the lines cheering. Smiling despite himself, he enjoyed doing the same move over and over again. Everyone was having fun and didn’t care if anyone was new or bad at the dance. That was really the point, that they had fun.

            The song was only half done when a kid stumbled up next to Ray. He was tall, blond hair a mess of orange hair spray. He was smiling sheepishly, watching people’s feet and flubbing the steps.

            Ray barked a laugh, tapping the guys shoulder. “Like this,” he shouted over the music. He went through the steps slowly, the kid following after him. Soon enough, they were at the same speed as everyone else, the older boy watching Ray’s feet.

            Everyone cheered when the song ended, clapping and waiting to see if another dancing song began. The kid nudged Ray and offered his hand. “Thanks for the help.” He chuckled.

            Ray smiled and took the boy’s hand. “No problem, I’m Ray.”

            “Ryan,” the kid said, laughing when the Cupid Shuffle began. Everyone fell into the dance, although Ray felt someone staring at him. He glanced at Ryan and blushed when he caught the older boy watching him.

            Ryan blinked and smiled sheepishly at him, shrugging. “Sorry,” he said, biting his lip before smiling again, “you’re just cute.”

            Ray blushed brighter and swallowed hard. He wasn’t used to people flirting with him. “Well, you’re really fucking hot.”

            Ryan barked a laugh, stumbling in the dance. “Why thank you,” he said, relaxing when the song ended and the Cha Cha Slide began.

            “Must be technical difficulties.” Ray shrugged when everyone continued to dance. The camera was zoomed on the dancers, teams cheering when their members appeared on the screen.

            Ryan nodded, glancing at the steps Ray was taking. “They’ll probably do Cotton Eye Joe again,” he said, laughing at one of the kids on screen break dancing.

            “Probably.” Ray snorted, following along with everyone else.

            Soon enough, that song ended and another began. Right after that one, Cotton Eye Joe started up again, it was the favorite of most competitions. Ray puffed, glad this was probably the last dance before the finals. His team was among the ones in the finals, he just hoped they won.

            “Hey, want to try something?” Ryan asked, still watching Ray’s feet.

            “Sure?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow and putting his hand on Ryan’s when it was offered to him.

            The older boy just smiled and pulled Ray closer, but an arm lengths away. He put his hand on his shoulder before placing his own on Ray’s back. “Just follow my lead,” he said before they fell into fast pace swing.

            Ray struggled for a moment, before catching the rhythm. The kids around them saw what was going around and they were quickly circled. Ryan gave Ray a few chances to get used to the rhythm before they started spinning and moving around each other.

            Ryan did most of the work, which Ray was happy for. He had no idea what was going on, just that everyone was passing in a loud blur. He was vaguely aware that they were on the large screen, the entire competition cheering for them.

            Ray laughed and smiled at Ryan when he could. He didn’t realize the song was ending until Ryan pulled him close and he was being dipped. He yelped, hanging on tightly to Ryan’s shoulders as everyone clapped and cheered for them.

            Gavin was in the front, by far the loudest of the crowd. Ray blushed brightly as Ryan stood him upright again. The older boy laughed and took a step to the side, bowing to him. Ray bushed brighter and bowed back.

            They smiled at each other before the announcer came back on and the games were on. “Shit,” Ray huffed, noticing his team’s drive team heading back to the pit, “I’ve got to go.”

            “Wait a second!” Ryan said quickly, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and pulling a business card from one pocket. “Take this?”

            Ray took the business card that had Ryan’s email and phone number. “Uh yeah, talk to you later?” he said, smiling up at Ryan.

            The older boy gave him a relieved smile. “Yeah, good luck!” he said as he backed away and rushed over to some other people with orange shirts and hair.

            Ray bit his lip and stuffed the card in his pocket before nearly running over to his pit. Not only had a very attractive person talk to him, but he wanted to keep talking to him.

            The next few hours were extremely stressful. The robot was falling apart, but they were always able to get it onto the field for the next match. Ryan popped up once during a time out for another team to work.

            “You’re doing really well,” Ryan said, glancing into the pit and frowning. “Everything alright?”

            “We’re falling apart,” Ray admitted with a sheepish smile, “but we’ll get it sorted.”

            “I hope so, you’re going against my team.” Ryan smirked, nodding to a panicking pit a few spaces down from them.

            “Seriously?” Ray gaped, looking back at Ryan. “Looks like we’re Romeo and Juliet then?” he said with a blush and kicking himself for even saying it.

            Ryan blinked and then smiled brightly. “Only if you’re Juliet.” He laughed.

            “Nah, you’re definitely Juliet,” Ray said, tension melting away.

            Ryan shook his head with an amused smile, watching Ray down the rest of an already half empty bottle of water. “Do you guys need more water?”

            “Huh?” Ray asked, frowning and looking in the cooler of water they had. It was completely empty. “Oh, yeah I think we do.”

            “Hold on a second,” Ryan said, disappearing into the crowd. Ray raised an eyebrow, blinking in shock when Ryan returned a moment later, he and someone else from his team carrying an arm fulls of water.

            “Oh, you don’t have to-“ Ray started, but Ryan shushed him and gestured for him to move the cooler.

            “We’ve got plenty,” Ryan said, dumping the water in before moving for his teammate. “All of you need the water.”

            “Thanks,” Ray said, pushing the cooler back.

            “No problem,” Ryan said, smiling softly at Ray.

            “Oh bleh.” Ryan’s teammate snorted, rolling his eyes at them. “You’re disgusting.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “Thanks for helping, Michael.”

            “Micoo?” Gavin said, coming from out of nowhere. “I didn’t know you were here!”

            “Gavin?” Michael blinked in shock before laughing and hugging the Brit tightly. “Why the fuck are you here, asshole?”

            Ray and Ryan shared confused looks. “You two know each other?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Yeah! This is _that_ guy,” Gavin said, smiling sheepishly at Ray. Ryan and Michael furrowed their brows and looked at Ray.

            Ray snorted, coughing on a laugh. “Wait, you mean the guy you’ve been having wet dreams over?”

            “X-Ray!” Gavin squawked, entire face red. Michael was also blushing, looking anywhere but Gavin while Ryan just laughed.

            Ray smirked and shook his head as Gavin dragging Michael away, talking a mile a minute. “How did they not know the other was here?” Ryan asked, watching them with an amused grin.

            “They’re both morons,” Ray said, rolling his eyes. “So how’s your robot doing?”

            “About the same as yours,” Ryan admitted, sighing at his pit, “we’re the ones that called the timeout.”

            “Oh shit.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “Well, good luck with that.”

            They both jumped when a motor whirred to life behind them, cheers shaking their pit. “Looks like you’re up and running again,” Ryan said, patting Ray’s shoulder. “Good luck!”

            “You too!” Ray called after Ryan as he jogged back over to his pit.

            He jumped a mile when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “Fraternizing with the enemy?” the head mentor, Geoff, asked, smirking at Ray.

            “Yes.” Ray snorted, smiling at Geoff. “He’s hot okay?”

            Geoff laughed and shook his head, patting Ray’s shoulder before turning back to their team hauling the robot out of the pit. “Just let me know if anything comes from it. I have to let him know what happens if he hurts you.”

            “Geoff!” Ray groaned, rolling his eyes with a soft smile. “You’re an asshole.”

            “Where do you think you learned it, Jack?” Geoff said, heading toward the stands. “Make sure you watch the match!”

            “I will,” Ray said, closing their pit with a light chain before rushing over to watch the match from behind the field.

            “No hard feelings, no matter who wins?” Ryan said, appearing beside Ray.

            Ray jumped, holding his heart before smiling at the older boy. “Deal,” he said, shaking Ryan’s hand a second time as the match started, they didn’t let go until the match was over.


	293. Over and Over by Neck Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been stuck on that island for three months. It was nice to finally have someone other than lizards to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXAv5mMGtWk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Rain pounded the ground, nearly horizontal with the winds. The drops were massive, causing mini explosions as they hit puddles and mud. The leaves on trees drooped under the force and weight, weaker stems and branches giving up and crashing to the ground. All of the animals had found someplace to hide hours ago, that was how Ryan knew to run into the cave.

            Water dripped calmly into slowly forming lake at the back of the cave. Cool and slimy moss was covering the water’s edge and the walls. The gray stones were worn by the tiny waterfalls leading to the pool. Everything shined from the fire four feet from Ryan’s feet.

            He was leaning up against the cave wall, knees to his chest, arms resting on top of them. His pants were torn in multiple places, the bottoms completely ruined and cut off to deal with the humidity. His t-shirt was once white, now stained with red and brown.

            His hair was long, tied back with a ribbon he found in one of the suitcases from the plane. He was clean shaven, hating having a beard. His backpack leaned against his side not facing the rain. His mud-crusted sneakers were resting closer to the fire to dry out. Everything else had already dried out.

            Three months he had been trapped on this insane island. He had managed to make a home on a mass of land just off of the coast. That was the only place that was safe, the cannibals didn’t like the water and didn’t like crossing bridges. Regardless, he had two sticks decorated with body parts of the monsters on either side of the bridge to warn them away.

            He had been flying home from a business trip when the plane went down and crashed into the island. There had been other survivors, but they had been killed by the cannibals. Salvaging what he could from the plane, he braved the forest and tried to survive.

            The natives were crazy; the animals weren’t man eating. Some plants were dangerous, but he could remember which were which. He discovered that the natives hated the water when diving into the ocean to escape them.

            That night, he slept on a crashed ship. There were maps and some journals there from the crew. They hadn’t survived very long, but they had some advice for anyone else trapped on the island. The next morning, he found what became his home.

            The bridge had been surprisingly easy, minus having to swim over to the land and climb up onto the flat part. The rope bridge was sketchy as fuck, but it worked. He built farms and a cabin to live in. He was pretty self-sufficient, but he missed being in the rest of the world. He missed video games and his friends.

            He saw another plane go down while hunting and had been rushing toward the crash. Even if nothing was salvageable, just having someone else to talk to would be a blessing. However, the rain was slowing him down although it also slowed down the natives; they all hated rain.

            Checking to make sure his hatchet was still next to him, he looked back out at the rain and scrambled to his feet. A figure was wondering closer in the rain. Ryan grabbed his hatchet and got ready to fight, regretting leaving his spear behind.

            “H-elp,” the human figure groaned, stumbling into the cave and collapsing on the ground. Ryan’s eyes went wide and he rushed forward. The man was bleeding badly from his side, soaked to the bone. His clothes were nearly all in rags, face ashen.

            As carefully as he could, he picked the man up and took him over to the fire. He grabbed his backpack and dug around for the plants the ship crew discovered were good all-around medicine.

            Gently removing the man’s already ruined shirt, he ripped it to shreds, slathering the plant goop onto them. Using one of his four canteens of water, he cleaned the man’s wound, wincing when he whined, still unconscious.

            Once the man’s side was taken care of, he looked him over for any other wounds. His pants were in pretty good condition and he was missing a shoe. The thick, black rimmed glasses that hung off of his nose had one cracked lens.

            Ryan kept him close to the fire to dry him off, pulling the tarp from the bottom of his pack to wrap around him to keep him warm. Once the rain stopped, he could take the man back to his home before going out to the plane crash to see if there were any other survivors.

            The storm didn’t stop until early the next morning. The man barely stirred, except to curl up more into the tarp. As soon as the last drop fell to the ground, Ryan put the fire out, shouldered his pack, and then picked the man up.

            He hadn’t gotten far from his home when the rain had started. The crash wasn’t fair either, but he couldn’t afford to get sick and he was hoping to reach the crash before the rain started.

            It took two minutes to get back to this camp, being careful crossing the bridge. He laid the man down on his bed, making a list of the materials he would need to make another. He ripped a page from one of the journals he found, using a pencil from a suitcase to leave the man a note telling him generally what happened and where he was.

            He slipped the man’s glasses from his face, setting them down next to the bed, the note under them. Pausing for only a moment at the door, he grabbed his spear, then ran over the bridge.

            With familiar ease, he sped through the forest, dodging trees and jumping puddles and fallen logs. The plane was easy to find, the tail high in the air. The closer he got, the quieter he moved. At the edge of the newly made clearing where he could get logs if he remembered, he crouched down behind a bush, studying the crash.

            Dead bodies littered the ground outside, a multitude of suitcases everywhere. Cannibals were hovering over the entrance to the cut in half plane, their white bodies bright in the sun. They were hissing and howling as one of them emerged from the plane, a screaming and struggling women being dragged behind them by her hair.

            Ryan scowled and weighed his odds. He wouldn’t be able to take ten cannibals. Maybe five, but not ten. He looked away when each of them took a part of the women and began to pull. The cannibals were incredible strong and monstrous. They tore the women apart howling and running off with their body parts.

            He waited at least five minutes before slowly creeping out into the clearing. The natives could come back so he had to be fast. No one was left alive, either taken apart or dead from the crash.

            Ryan sighed and opened all of the suitcases, grabbing anything useful. Once his pack was full, he grabbed one of the large suitcases and filled it. He grabbed clothes for himself and the man back at camp.

            Medicine and alcohol were extremely useful. Candy and other snacks would keep them sane. He found a DS in one of the bags, it still had battery life and a shit ton of games. Another bag had a hand generator he could use so they could have a little taste of home.

            Nothing from the plane was useful. It was badly broken apart. However, he did find that the radio was working. Yanking it out from the cockpit, he somehow managed to fit everything into the suitcase.

            Just as he left the clearing, he could hear the yips and growls of the cannibals. Moving slowly and quietly, he crept back toward home. The monsters would probably be looking around for survivors.

            He lucked out and didn’t run into any of them. He slowly crossed the bridge, wondering what he would say to the man. It occurred to him that the man might had stolen from him and left, but he was hoping that was the least likely thing to happen.

            When he got back to the camp, nothing seemed out of place and the man was still wrapped up in the tarp. Ryan relaxed and started unpacking what he found.

            The radio, DS plus games, and the generator were set onto the workbench he had made. The medicine and food went into different storage boxes he had made. He folded the clothes, changing into a new shirt and pants, cleaning the old ones as well as he could before tearing them apart for bandages.

            He placed new clothes next to the man’s glasses, snitching the note and setting it aside in case he needed to leave again. He had grabbed a bunch of blankets, untangling the man from the tarp and covering him with the blanket.

The other clothing he had grabbed that wouldn’t fit either of them, he set about ripping up. Once that was finished, he took some of the rope he made and made another bed out of grasses and blankets. It wasn’t extremely comfortable, but it was better than the ground.

            The man stirred for a moment when Ryan moved him over to the new bed. His eyes fluttered open before closing again.

            “Hey, are you awake?” Ryan asked softly, frowning at the man. His face was pink.

            The man groaned and cracked his eyes open again. He squinted at Ryan, brow furrowed and eyes watery and dazed. “W-ho?” he asked, trying to sit up.

            “Hey now,” Ryan said softly, pushing the man to lay back down, “you’re running a fever.” The man’s skin was burning, sweat beading on his forehead. “My name’s Ryan, you were pretty injured when we met so I brought you to my home.”

            The man frowned, but didn’t try to sit up again. He fussed under the blanket before slipping his hands free and rubbing his eyes. “Where am I?” he asked, voice less gravely and tired, eyes slightly more focused.

            “I honestly don’t know.” Ryan sighed, sitting down next to the bed. “We’re on some island; the plane you were on crashed just like mine did.”

            “We’re stranded here?” The man gasped, sitting up quickly. He grimaced, and slowly laid back down with Ryan’s help. “Fuck.”

            “Are you feeling nauseous?” Ryan asked, prepared to make a run for it.

            “Just dizzy,” the man mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck.”

            “You need to drink,” Ryan said suddenly, getting up and grabbing the plastic bottles of fresh water he had grabbed, “then rest, everything will be easier when you’re feeling better.”

            The man nodded weakly at him, drinking as much as he could before going to sleep again. Ryan watched over him closely, choosing not to leave his camp in case something bad happened.

            His fever broke the next night and he was up and stronger around noon that day. He nibbled on some crackers as Ryan explained what he had seen and done on the island.

            “You’re lucky.” Ryan sighed, fiddling with the empty bowl of lizard and rabbit stew he had just had. “If you hadn’t of woken up when you had, you would be dead.”

            The man bit his lip and coughed a laugh. “Well, I’m also lucky I found you. My name’s Ray by the way,” he said, offering his hand.

            Ryan blinked at his hand and smiled sheepishly. Once Ray was awake he had started talking, he was so glad to have some reply other than a lizard tilting its head at him. “Nice to meet you. I know this is awful, but I’m glad you’re here. I’ve been stuck here for three months.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide before he gave Ryan a sad smile. “Don’t worry, I’m glad you’re here too.”

            Ryan huffed a laugh, standing slowly. “Well, take a few more days to recover then I’ll show you how to survive this god awful place.”

            Ray took only two days before getting bored and insisting on helping Ryan around the camp. Ryan left the younger man at the camp most of the time, he wasn’t ready to fight if he needed to.

            “RYAN!” Ray came out of nowhere, tackling Ryan to the ground as soon as the older man stepped back into camp after gathering what he could from the forest.

            “Ray?” Ryan gasped, just managing to catch them before they fell to the ground. “What’s wrong?”

            “WHEN DID YOU FIND THIS?!” Ray held up the DS, pretty much shoving it in Ryan’s face. “I thought it was gone forever!”

            Ryan blinked at the gaming device in shock for a moment. He forgot that he had found it. It was buried under the importance of the radio. “Oh right, I forgot about that. Is it yours?”

            “YES!” Ray laughed, hugging Ryan tightly. “Fucking thank you!”

            Ryan smiled and hugged Ray back. The younger man quickly ran into the cabin, nearly bouncing off the walls. Ryan had learned rather quickly that Ray was hard to excite, although he was a sassy piece of shit. It was great to see him so happy.

            He sorted out what he had gathered before working on the radio again. He had to go back to the plane crash a few times to get what he needed to repair the radio. It still wasn’t working, but he had nothing else to do.

            Ray played until his DS died, choosing to talk to Ryan instead of just recharging it with the hand generator. “So, why haven’t you tried escaping?” he said suddenly.

            Ryan sighed and set the tools from a tool box he found under the pilot's seat. “We’re a very long way from any land,” he said, nodding to the map he took from the ship. The crew had figured out generally where they were. “I don’t think we’d survive on a raft.”

            “So you’re going to try and contact someone with the radio?” Ray asked, looking over the wires coming out of the radio.

            “Hopefully we’ll contact a plane going overhead and they’ll send someone to our coordinates.” Ryan nodded, rubbing his face. “Until then, we’re kind of stuck here.”

            Ray frowned, looking at his feet. Ryan sighed and returned to work. “Well, I guess that’s not too bad. I’d be dead now if it wasn’t for you,” he said softly, Ryan almost missed it.

            “You’re pretty resourceful,” Ryan countered, ruffling Ray’s hair. The younger man insisted on keeping it short. “You would have been fine.”

            Ray snorted, but smiled at him. “Thanks, Rye.”

            “No problem.” Ryan chuckled, focusing on the radio again.

            “I guess we won’t see each other again when we’re back,” Ray said, picking up a stray wire and twisting it around his finger.

            Ryan could comment that it was optimistic that Ray was saying _when_ they got back instead of _if,_ but he had a feeling that wasn’t what the younger man was hinting at. “I mean, I don’t have much to return to. I’ve been here for three months, it wouldn’t surprise me if I’ve lost pretty much everything.”

            Ray frowned and straightened the wire out. “I might have something then, you can stay with me.” He smiled happily, setting the wire down and heading toward the door. “I’ll make dinner.”

            “Okay?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow as the younger man left. Somehow he had a feeling Ray had impressed on him or something, like a duckling. Then again, he was never an observant man.

            It took two weeks of random behavior before Ryan started to realize something was up. It took two months for him to realize he might have feelings. It took another two months for him to begin to think that Ray might also have feelings when the younger man couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Hey!” Ryan frowned, rubbing his head. He picked up the tennis ball Ray had thrown at him. “What the fuck?”

            “You’re oblivious! That’s what!” Ray snapped, stabbing a lizard with his spear without looking. “I’ve been flirting with you for months! That dick joke was as obvious as I can get!”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray, eyes wide and brain trying to compute the younger man’s words. “What?” he said unintelligently.

            Ray groaned and turned his back on Ryan. “Never mind. If you didn’t notice, you’re not interested. Just forget I said anything.”

            “Whoa, wait a second!” Ryan gasped, rushing over to where Ray was picking up the lizard and putting it into his bag. “I’m just dumb!”

            “No shit,” Ray spat, not turning to look at Ryan. He heard the hitch in the younger man’s voice anyway.

            “Wait, Ray. Listen.” Ryan sighed, reaching out and grabbing Ray’s shoulder. He turned the younger man to face him, his face was pink and eyes wet with the effort of not crying. “I’ve been alone here long enough to forget how people work. I was bad at relationships back in the real world anyway! I’m sorry I didn’t notice, that doesn’t mean I’m not interested.”

            Ray’s eyes widened and a few tears escaped him. Ryan gently brushed them away with his thumb, smiling softly. “What?” He sniffed, rubbing his nose with his wrist.

            Ryan chuckled and kissed Ray, hoping it wasn’t awkward. The younger man happily kissed him back, fingers curling in his shirt. They both jumped apart at the sound of a twig snapping, weapons at the ready. They both laughed at the sight of a very terrified lizard.

            “We should go home,” Ray said, taking Ryan’s hand and dragging him along. Ryan laughed and tangled their fingers.


	294. Lonely Tonight by Blake Shelton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray never had a date on Friday nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgyGmhIjabg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Sorry X-Ray, Michael and I are going on a date night,” Gavin said happily, leaning against his boyfriend’s side. “Don’t you have something to do on Friday nights?”

            “Of course not.” Michael snorted, speaking for Ray. “He’s a fucking loser.”

            Ray shot a glare at Michael. “I don’t do anything,” he huffed, shaking his head. He just wanted to play games with _someone._ Perhaps he would just have to settle for shooting people on Xbox live.

            “Why don’t you ask Ryan out?” Gavin said, nodding in the direction of the senior. He was talking with a few professors.

            “Are you kidding me?” Ray said, trying to shrink into his chair. “There’s no way he doesn’t have some sort of plan.”

            “You could still ask asshole.” Michael laughed, standing and digging around his pockets for his wallet. “I’m getting coffee at the café, you guys want anything?”

            Ray and Gavin both shook their heads and Michael headed toward the café line. Gavin looked back at Ray with a serious frown. “Micoo’s right, you could still ask him.”

            “Even if he was free, which he probably isn’t – ‘cause fucking looking at him – there’s no way he’d be interested in me,” Ray said, tugging at the strings of his hoodie. “I’ll just have a night in, no problem.”

            Gavin pouted before smiling brightly and hopping up. “Well if you won’t ask, I will.”

            “Wait, Gavin!” Ray just managed to catch his friend’s hand, yanking him to sit down again with a squawk. “It’s fucking fine.”

            “But Ray!” Gavin said, trying to free his hand. “You should have a date night too!”

            “No, I don’t.” Ray sighed, holding Gavin’s hand tighter.

            Gavin pouted again, huffing and folding his arms while Ray was still holding on. “Fine,” he said, glancing toward the older student again and smirking, “can’t stop me if he comes to us!”

            Ray flinched and looked at Ryan who was walking right at them, smile bright and eyes sparkling. He quickly let go of Gavin, trying to drown in his hoodie. The Brit was smiling equally as brightly, waving at the older student.

            “Hey Ryan!” Gavin said cheerfully, sitting on the edge of his seat. “Are you doing anything tonight?” Ray cringed and pulled his hood up and groaned quietly. He could try to shut Gavin up, but the infamous bird man would just squawk and make a scene.

“I thought you were dating Michael?” Ryan said slowly, pausing mid step to sitting next to Ray.

            “Not for me, for Ray!” Gavin rolled his eyes, gesturing to Ray. “He’s not doing anything.”

            Ray peaked up at Ryan through his hoodie, horrible false hope burning his chest. Ryan raised his eyebrow and looked at Ray, smiling softly at him. “You’re kidding, you don’t have a date or anything?”

            “Me? A date?” Ray snorted, hiding his hands in his sleeves. “Are you serious?”

            “Well, you are adorable,” Ryan said, sitting down next to Ray, their legs touching, “I can’t believe you don’t have any date.”

            “He doesn’t!” Gavin butted in before Ray could say anything. “You two should do something.”

            “Now that’s an idea,” Ryan said, smirking, “only if Ray wants to.”

            “I-I was just going to sit at home and play games until I passed out,” Ray said sitting up a bit, “we could definitely do something.”

            “That actually sounds pretty good. I’ve got a shit ton of games and different consoles at my apartment,” Ryan said, chuckling when Ray finally emerged from his hoodie. “I’ll pick you up after your last class?”

            “Uh, sure,” Ray said, smiling nervously at Ryan, “my class ends at five so we can meet in here?”

            “Perfect, we’ll go for dinner then,” Ryan said, glancing at his phone and standing. “See you then Ray.”

            “See you.” Ray watched Ryan leave in a daze. “Did that just happen?”

            “You have a date!” Gavin laughed, nudging Ray’s side. “Told you it would be fine.”

            “I can’t believe that just happened,” Ray said, staring at nothing, “I have a date with Ryan fucking Haywood.”

            “You do?” Michael asked, sitting down with his coffee in hand. “When the fuck did that happen?”

            “Just now,” Gavin said cheerfully, sitting next to Michael again, kissing his cheek.

            Ray ignored everything else being said. He stared off into space and smiled like an idiot. His cloud nine bubble popped as he was sitting in the café lounge waiting for Ryan, his class having got out early.

            Ryan hadn’t specifically said it was a date, just that he was surprised that Ray didn’t have one. The older student probably thought it was just going to be a game night between friends. He slumped in his seat and glared at the game he had been playing on his phone. Of course Ryan wouldn’t think of this as a date. He called Ray adorable all of the time without meaning it.

            Maybe he should just cancel all of this before he got too hopeful. He quickly went through his contacts and hovered his finger over Ryan’s name. Why shouldn’t he enjoy himself? Alright, it wasn’t a date, but that shouldn’t matter.

            Ray backed out of his contacts and went back to his game. Date or not, he was pretty good friends with Ryan and would enjoy doing something with his Friday night.

            Ryan sat heavily next to Ray a few minutes later, a tired smile pulling his lips. “Hey, ready to go?”

            “Yep.” Ray smiled, putting his phone in his pocket before standing. He shouldered his backpack. “Where are we going for dinner?”

            “I know a place,” Ryan said, standing and heading out of the lounge, “the food’s great.”

            “I’m in,” Ray said, following after Ryan, “if you’re paying.”

            “Of course I am.” Ryan chuckled, taking Ray’s hand and tangling their fingers. “This is a date.”

            Ray nearly tripped, tensing and staring at Ryan in shock. He trailed a bit behind Ryan, looking between the older student and their joined hands. His brain was going a thousand miles an hour, finally stopping for a moment as they walked into some restaurant called Rooster Teeth.

            “This is a date?” Ray asked as they were seated by a grinning woman who sent a wink Ryan’s way before disappearing.

            “Yes?” Ryan asked, fiddling with the menu after glaring after the women. “Er, unless that’s weird. Then it doesn’t have to be.”

            “Wait! No, no!” Ray gasped, laughing at himself. “That would be fucking great, I just thought you wouldn’t think it was a date.”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Ray before snorting and laughing. “I’ve been flirting with you for weeks, I thought you knew.”

            “Dude, I don’t know shit,” Ray said sheepishly, glancing at the menu and instantly deciding on a burger. “I’m oblivious.”

            “I was warned.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head and reaching over to take his hand. “Well, this is a date and I really hope it goes well because I would like to go on more.”

            Ray blushed and snickered. “We’ll see how this goes.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, keeping a hold of Ray’s hand until the food came. The restaurant was one Ryan worked at. All of the staff had been hearing about Ray for weeks and were glad something was finally happening.

            Ray was more than a little amused by Ryan’s blush as every member of the staff came over at least once to gush over them. Ryan tried to get them to leave, mumbling that he knew he shouldn’t have gone there.              

            Ray didn’t help at all, playing along with their teasing and maybe true stories. Ryan called him an asshole with such a fond smile that Ray could only agree. Ryan drove them to his apartment where they had the place to themselves, all of older student’s roommates were on their own dates.

            They played games for hours, laughing and pretty much sitting on top of each other. Ryan nearly beat Ray twice after winning once. After that, neither really cared too much, the younger student winning on accident

            Ryan suggested a movie around midnight, when they both got hungry again. He popped popcorn and tossed Ray sodas. They made it through five minutes of the movie before they started talking.

            Ray froze mid-sentence when Ryan’s fingers came up to rest on his cheek, his eyes studying every inch of Ray’s face. “Keep going,” he said softly, thumb resting on his chin.

            Ray licked his lips before smiling. “The graphics are fucking awesome too, it has to be my favorite game. I’m really fucking shocked you haven’t played it.”

            Ryan nodded, not taking his eyes off of him. “If you have it, playing could be our next date,” he said.

            “Sounds good to me,” Ray said, leaning into Ryan’s fingers. “Ryan?”

            “Yeah?” Ryan barely whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

            “What are you doing?” Ray laughed lightly, just as lost in the older student’s eyes as he was in his.

            “You looked so happy.” Ryan chuckled sheepishly, running his thumb gently over his lips. “I wanted to make sure I knew exactly what that looked like.”

            Ray felt his blush, knowing the heat was increasing as Ryan smiled. “You romantic bastard,” he huffed, eyes flickering to Ryan’s lips.

            The older student gently traced his lips slowly, smile soft. “Can I kiss you?”

            “If you don’t I will.” Ray smiled, taking Ryan’s hand in his before leaning forward and kissing him.

            Ryan’s laugh was muffled, cupping Ray’s cheek and kissing him back. It was sweet, gentle, and wonderful as shit. They parted smiling, Ray curling his fingers in Ryan’s collar and pulling him to lay on top of him.

            Ryan laughed and rest his hands on his hips, trying to keep from crushing Ray. “You’re adorable.”

            “You’re hot, what’s your point?” Ray asked, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, thin fingers tangling in his hair.

            “This.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray again. “I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks,” he said when they parted.

            Ray just smiled and pulled Ryan into another kiss. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing. Ryan fell asleep first, head tucked under Ray’s chin. The younger student smoothed out his hair, slowly drifting off.

            Every Friday after that became date night. Michael and Gavin were ecstatic to have the suite to themselves. Sometimes they would be alone and sometimes Ryan’s roommates would join them. Neither really minded, always retiring to Ryan’s room to spend the night wrapped up in each other.


	295. Snow by Red Hot Chili Peppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was lucky there was a new hunter in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvlqclaxyP4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            His feet were stinging as he ran, the cold of the snow seeping in and chilling his bones. His pants and shirt were a tattered mess, long streaks soaked in blood. Deep, long cuts bleed and burned down his legs, across his chest and back. They were the only parts of him that were warm.

            Loud growls and snarls nipped at his heels, the wolves humoring him for a moment. They were more like cats, playing with their meal. Ray’s lungs screamed, begging him to stop and breathe. He couldn’t; he’d be eaten. He had to keep running, he had to live.

            Snow floated from the sky, coloring his black hair and melting in his wounds. The snow was thick on the ground, hiding fallen trees and blurring his vision. He was glad his family’s farm was close by, otherwise he wouldn’t know these woods as well as he did.

            One howl hit the sky and there were claws digging into his shoulders and hips. Crashing into the snow, he almost drowned on the white. The wolves surrounded him, snickering and snapping their drooling jaws.

            “It’s been fun,” the monster on top of him growled, smirking when Ray whimpered in pain, “but it’s time to feed.”

            His fingers curled into the snow, eyes squeezing shut. Waiting for powerful jaws to crush his bones and rip out his throat. Brown walnuts popped open when a heavy gunshot echoed through the woods.

            Warm blood splattered him and stained the snow as the wolf on top of him fell to the side. The other wolves growled and turned on the attacker.

            A tall man with blond hair and bright blue eyes was holding a shot gun up to his eyes. The gun was strange, the base of the barrel massive, rotating slowly before snapping in place. The man fired again and a flash of silver buried into the skull of a wolf about to jump on Ray.

            Ray sat up slowly, shivering terribly. He hugged himself tightly in any sort of effort to contain some warmth. Snow stuck to him everywhere, burning where his skin was feverish. The wolves snarled and snapped at the man who stood his ground.

            “What do you want hunter?” one of the wolves snapped, taking a step toward the man. “We had a deal.”

            “I don’t recall a deal,” the man said calmly, narrowing his eyes at the beasts from under a ranger hat, a pair of goggles tight along the base of the rising part of the hat. “Leave or you’re all dying.”

            The wolves growled, but didn’t fight he man. They stalked away slowly, a few snapping their jaws at Ray as they passed. The man didn’t waste any time. He swung his gun over his shoulder, rushing over to Ray.

            He pulled off his heavy black jacket, it almost brushed the ground on him, and it dwarfed Ray easily. Only in a cobalt blue vest and a white undershirt, he wrapped Ray up tightly, completely unfazed by the cold.

            “I’m going to take you to my home,” the man said slowly, smiling reassuringly at Ray, “to take care of your wounds and let you rest. Can I pick you up?”

            Ray was clinging to the jacket for dear life. He was shaking uncontrollably, curling up on himself. He nodded slowly, pressing into the older man’s warmth once he was in his arms. Shifting around the hand guns strapped to his belt, the man made sure Ray was comfortable before heading further away from Ray’s home.

            “My name’s Ryan,” the man said softly, eyes focused ahead of them.

            Ray tried to lick his lips, but he was as dry as he was cold. “I’m Ray,” he rasped, still shivering. “Thank you.”

            “It’s my job.” Ryan chuckled, holding Ray closely and tight together. “You’re going to be alright Ray. What were you doing out here?”

            Ray did feel warmer where his body was close together and pressed against Ryan. “I was going home after being in town.” He struggled to keep his eyes open, he remembered his younger sister dying from the cold because she fell asleep.

            “Have you ever had trouble with the wolves before?” Ryan asked, bouncing Ray slightly when his eyes began to really droop.

            “Not really,” Ray said, slipping his hand free from the jacket for a moment to rub his eyes. “I’ve come home much later without a problem.”

            “Well, hopefully they won’t be a problem once I’m done with them.” Ryan sighed, smiling down at Ray. “Where’s your home?”

            “There’s a farm at the end of the road.” Ray sighed, playing with the soaked strands of his shirt to keep his brain focused. “It’s the only one for miles.”

            Ryan nodded and a faint light slowly lit up his face. His face was covered in small scars, his nose was slightly crooked from a poorly healed break. He was handsome regardless, blond hair short and poking out from under his hat. His eyes were much brighter, the same color as the sky. He didn’t look that much older than Ray, maybe twenty years old, only a four year difference.

            “I’ll send a message to your home, let your family know where you are,” Ryan said, walking over to the door to the quaint cabin. “I’ll help you home tomorrow.”

            Ray nodded weakly, smiling at how warm the cabin was. There were lanterns beside the door, a fire roaring in the brick fireplace. “How did you know to help me?” Ray asked as Ryan walked over to a warm bed close to the fire.

            “I heard the wolves,” Ryan said, setting Ray down before rushing over to a cabinet with glass doors. He pulled out rags, bottles of strange looking goo, and needles. “They were making hunting howls so I went to make sure they weren’t attacking a person.”

            Ray nodded slowly, looking around the cabin. Something seemed strangely familiar, yet new about the home. “Isn’t this the hunter’s cabin?” he asked, dazed.

            He remembered a short, lazy man with a glass eye. The hunter was horrible at his jobs, the wolves left them alone because of a deal he had with them. He and his father had come here years ago to demand the man do something about the wolves eating their sheep and cows. They ended up having to build a massive wall around their home.

            “It is,” Ryan said, coming over and kneeling down in front of Ray. “You’re probably remembering the old hunter, right?”

            Ray nodded, shivering again when he pulled the jacket off. Ryan scowled at his wounds, quickly going to work. “He didn’t do anything about the wolves eating our livestock.”

            “Well, you don’t have to worry about him.” Ryan sighed, carefully cleaning his wounds with rags dampened with a clear liquid that stung horribly, Ray didn’t even bother flinching. “He retired and the association sent me. I’ll see what I can do about the wolves.”

            “Association?” Ray said, furrowing his brow. He was starting to get dizzy. The fire was warm and he was exhausted.

            “There’s an association of hunters,” Ryan said, purposefully pressing hard against one of his dirtier cuts, “they make sure every town and wolf infested area has someone to protect everyone.”

            “I had no idea,” Ray said, eyes wide open for the moment, “we would have complained otherwise.”

            “I kind of wish you had as well.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “Then they would have sent someone better a long time ago.”

            Ray snorted and held still as Ryan finished cleaning his wounds and sewed shut some of the deeper ones. He was wrapped up and exhausted, huddled in some of the older man’s larger clothes and blankets.

            The last thing he remembered was Ryan standing at the window, a pigeon from a cage on the other side of the fireplace on his arm. They were talking about something, but Ray felt like he was in a tunnel, vision blurring.

            When he woke up, everything hurt. He groaned when he tried to move, aware of voices stopping short at the sound and that the blanket was over his head. He slowly peaked out from under the blankets and smiled tiredly at his father talking with Ryan at the door.

            “Ray!” His father gasped, rushing into the room and nearly collapsing next to the bed. “Oh, thank the lord.” He sighed, gathering Ray up into his arms and holding him tightly.

            Ray winced, but didn’t let his father know his pain. He slowly hugged him back as Ryan watched on with a gentle smile. The hunter gave them some of the salve he had used on Ray’s bandages before they left.

            “Be safe, I’ll do something about those wolves within the next few days,” Ryan told them. Ray was leaning against his father as they sat on their family’s carriage.

            “Thank you.” His father sighed, smiling at Ryan. “You’re welcome at our farm any time.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan laughed, waving at them as they left.

            True to his word, the wolves were a nearly non-existent problem within the week. They were still in the woods, but they fled the very scent of a human. Once it was safe and Ray was well enough, his father and mother let him leave the farm and go see Ryan with a basket of bake goods and an invitation to dinner.

            “Ray?” Ryan blinked in shock when he opened the door. “It’s good to see you, how are you feeling?”

            “Much better.” Ray smiled, limping into the cabin. His left leg had been badly damaged, he couldn’t avoid the limp. However, it didn’t hinder him from working on the farm or running. “How are you?”

            “I’m well, are you sure you’re alright, you’re limping.” Ryan frowned worriedly, closing the door. The bird was watching them curiously from where it was perched on one of the table’s matching chairs.

            “The doctor said I would be for the rest of my life, nothing to worry about.” Ray shrugged, holding the basket out to Ryan. “This is thanks, for saving me and taking care of the wolves.”

            Ryan hesitantly took the basket with a laugh, pulling back the cloth covering the contents. “Thank you, Ray. Your family didn’t need to do this,” he said, setting the basket on the table, letting the bird hop up his arm and rest on his shoulder.

            “Well, that’s not all,” Ray said sheepishly, smiling shyly at the older man, “we want to have you for dinner tonight, if you don’t mind.”

            Ryan blinked in surprise, gently running his finger over the bird’s head. “I would love to.” He chuckled, smiling softly at Ray.

            Ray smiled brightly and nodded. He stayed for a little longer, just telling Ryan about the farm and the town. Ryan told the younger man about where he grew up and the association before he had to leave.

            “See you tonight!” Ray said, waving as he awkwardly jogged down the road. Ryan waved back, watching him until he was out of sight.

            “You like him!” The bird squawked, laughing lightly. “He is cute.”

            “Gavin.” Ryan groaned, walking back into the cabin. “I don’t.”

            “You do!” Gavin trilled, flying from Ryan’s shoulder to the chair. “You keep giving him this fond smile. No wonder you never took a wife!”

            Ryan groaned and ignored the bird. Every hunter had an animal companion. Just his luck he got an annoying one. Gavin went on and on about it until Ryan had to leave. When he arrived to the farm, he was immediately swept up in the madness of Ray’s father, mother, and four other siblings. They treated him like family.

            Ray was quiet for the most part, the second oldest after his sister. He saved Ryan from questions about marriage and other private matters. His smile was soft and adorable and maybe, yeah. Ryan liked him, he could end up liking him a lot. If only his father would stop trying to put him with Ray’s sister.

            Ray visited often and Ryan nearly always had dinner with the family. He brought Gavin a few times, although, after Ray’s baby brother tried to pull out the bird’s tail feathers, that stopped. Ray’s older sister often visited as well, admitting defeat when Ryan neither noticed nor returned her advances.

            She didn’t take any offence, liking a baker in town far more. Soon, only Ray was the one to visit nearly every day. Ryan never minded, having company in the quiet cabin was always welcome. Ray was the one that nursed him back to health when he fell ill.

            He was the one Ray came to when his mother died. He was crying on his doorstep and stayed the night. They laid in his bed, Ryan holding the younger man tight, letting him cry.

            He watched Ray go from an awkward teenager to an equally awkward adult, although he was far more charming. He often complained about his parents trying to arrange a marriage between him and another farmer’s daughter.

            “She’s awful.” Ray groaned the day after meeting the girl for the first time. “It was like talking to Gavin!”

            “Hey!” The bird squawked from Ray’s shoulder.

            “Okay, it was worse.” Ray smirked, petting the bird’s ruffled feathers.

            Ryan smiled at Ray, although his chest was aching. He knew he could come to deeply love Ray and he did. There wasn’t a day when he didn’t wish it was common for two men to be in love.

            He watched Ray talk animatedly about a game he created that involved drawing shapes into the dirt. His eyes were alight and smile bright. He was looking at nothing around him, looking back at the game and how to play. It was beautiful.

            “Ryan?” Ray said, eyes wide. Ryan registered his fingers on Ray’s cheek. His eyes slowly came to some sort of realization and he leaned into his fingers. Both of their eyes flickered to each other’s lips and Ryan really fucking wanted to.

            Instead, he pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “Sorry.” He sighed, hesitantly moving his hand away.

            Ray caught his hand and pressed his palm to his cheek. Ryan opened his eyes, freezing when Ray kissed him. Before he could fight it, or think, he kissed back. His other hand came up and cupped Ray’s other cheek, the younger man’s fingers curling in his shirt.

            They parted smiling, foreheads still pressed together. Ray was smiling adorably, shifting closer to Ryan. “What should we do?” he whispered, eyes too dazed to actually care about the answer.

            “You’ve been wanting to help me out,” Ryan said softly, hooking his fingers on Ray’s jaw to tilt his head up. “I don’t think your father would be opposed to you living here to be an apprentice.”

            Ray laughed, sighing and slipping his eyes closed when Ryan kissed him again. They both ignored Gavin coming out of his shock and squawking about how he knew it would happen.

            Ray’s father had absolutely no problem with his son learning to be a hunter. He thought it would be a great honor to the family, as long as they continued to visit. They moved Ray’s bed into the cabin, but never used it.

            Ray was a natural hunter, a much better shot than Ryan and clever. He had a harder time learning to read, but it was time they were willing to spend. After years of going to the farm weekly for dinner, Ray’s siblings all caught on. Although their father never knew, even on the day he died.

            Visiting Ray’s older sister who still owned and ran the farm with the baker and their six children, they could be themselves. They didn’t have to pretend that they were just friends.

            “I always knew you liked Ray,” his sister told Ryan one day as Ray played with his nieces and nephews, “I can see it in the look in your eyes.”

            Ryan smiled sheepishly and looking at the women from where he was watching Ray. “Gavin told me that a lot.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Didn’t think I was that obvious.”

            “You were more than a little.” She laughed, patting his shoulder. “And you still have that look in your eyes.”

            “Of course,” Ryan said without skipping a beat, “I love him.”

            Ray’s sister smiled happily at him and he hadn’t realized Ray had heard until they got home and he was pinned to the door, Ray’s lips on his. “I love you too, asshole.” He sighed when they parted.

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray again, picking him up and carrying him to their bed. They had shared the words before, but it was rare, because they had to mean it completely.


	296. Flashlight by The Front Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had never seen Edgar so excited to see anyone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGEhpOjLrmU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan frowned at his dog darting out into his yard. Edgar went straight for the only tree he had in the yard and yipped at the branches, tail going a mile a minute. “Edgar,” he hissed, groaning and jogging out to calm his dog down. Hopefully he wouldn’t wake have the neighborhood.

            “Edgar.” He groaned, grabbing the German Shepard’s orange collar. “Down boy, it’s just a squirrel.”

            “Hey, I’m not a squirrel,” the tree said and Ryan nearly had a heart attack, stumbling away from the plant.

            “W-what?” He gasped, eyeing the tree nervously. He dug his keys from his pocket, finding the small flashlight he had on the ring.

            Shining the light into the leaves, he found a young man sitting on a branch, feet dangling just above the lowest branch. He was smiling, eyes bright behind thick rimmed glasses.

            “Who are you?” Ryan demanded, pulling Edgar close when the young man dropped to the ground.

            “I’m Ray,” the man said, shoving his hands into a large rain jacket, “sorry for scaring you.”

            “Why are you in my tree?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow at Edgar’s excitement. He was a happy dog, but he was never this happy to see someone.

            “Hiding.” Ray shrugged, smiling at Edgar and holding his hand out to the dog. Edgar sniffed his hand for only a moment before whining and rubbing his head against his fingers. Ray laughed lightly and petted Edgar.

            Ryan slowly let go of Edgar’s collar, smiling when the dog nearly tackled Ray to the ground, going on his hind legs to lick Ray’s cheek. “He doesn’t like many people,” he said as Ray laughed and rubbed the dog’s back, hair flying everywhere.

            “No? He seems pretty fucking happy to me,” Ray said wiping his face with his sleeve when Edgar got down.

            Ryan chuckled, then frowned. “Who are you hiding from?” he asked, realizing that the man could be a criminal, although he trusted Edgar not to like someone potentially dangerous.

            Ray paused in petting Edgar, the young dog whining and nudging his hand. He frowned and kneeled down to hug Edgar. “I-“

            “RAY!” A voice cut him off from next door. Ryan looked at his neighbor’s house that was nearly completely hidden way by a tall fence.

            “I’ll see you?” Ray said as he walked stiffly over to the fence.

            “Wait, is everything alright?” Ryan asked, taking a few steps after Ray. Edgar whined, tail between his legs.

            “Bye.” Ray smiled sadly before easily hopping the fence. Ryan realized he probably had done it a million times.

            Voices were muffled and harsh on the other side of the fence and Ryan slowly walked back into his house with a horrible feeling in his gut. Edgar went to the bathroom and trotted into the house, looking over at the fence, then at Ryan and whining.

            “I know, bud.” Ryan sighed, scratching behind his dog’s ear. “I don’t like it either.”

            The next night, Ryan let Edgar out at the same exact time. Like before, Edgar ran right to the tree and put his paws up on it. Ryan heard Ray laugh and smiled, coming over just as the younger man dropped from the tree.

            “You can knock on the door, you know,” Ryan said, watching Ray hug Edgar.

            “You’re going to let me do that?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. “After only meeting for the second time?”

            “Why not?” Ryan asked, patting Edgar’s side to get the dog to calm down. “If you were a danger, Edgar would have ripped your leg off already.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head, watching Edgar go about his business. “I’m lucky he’s a good judge of character then.”

            “Very.” Ryan smiled, looking Ray over. He didn’t look any different than yesterday, wearing the same jacket and similar pants. “Do you want to come in?”

            Ray’s head snapped to Ryan in shock. “I probably shouldn’t,” he said, glancing at the fence.

            Ryan followed his gaze and frowned. “I insist. It’s better than staying out here where it’s cold.”

            Ray bit his lip and shifted his feet. Edgar whined and rubbed himself against Ray’s hip until the younger man laughed. “I guess I could,” he said after a moment, “but not for long.”

            Ryan smiled and led them toward the house. Just before Ray could cross the fresh hold, the same voice as before called into the night. Ray flinched and gave Ryan a guilty look.

            “Just come over early tomorrow,” Ryan said, smiling reassuringly at Ray.

            The younger man nodded happily before rushing over the fence. Ryan frowned after him, petting Edgar’s head. Just after dinner the next evening, there was a knock on his back door. Laughing, he slid the glass door open for Ray.

            “Welcome,” Ryan said gesturing for Ray to sit on the couch, “do you want anything to eat or drink?”

            “Uh, I’m fine.” Ray said nervously, hesitantly going over to the couch.

            Ryan nodded and followed him, sitting on the other end of the couch. He opened his mouth to speak, but he saw that Ray wasn’t even looking at him. Brown eyes were focused on his multitude of game systems.

            “Want to play something?” Ryan asked, standing and booting up his Xbox.

            “What do you have?” Ray asked, smiling a little more relaxed. “Do you have Halo?”

            “I have every Halo game.” Ryan chuckled, nodding toward a bookcase filled with games. “Take your pick.”

            Ray looked like he could explode from smiling so much. They played a few matches in Halo Reach before he had to go back. They had been relatively quiet that night, but as Ray came around more often, the more they talked.

            They talked about games and family. Sometimes they talked about dogs and others about other pets that shed less. Ryan never asked about what was happening next door and Ray didn’t say anything.

            One evening, Ryan had returned home from a company dinner. He sighed and took his coat off as Edgar whined at him. “I know you’re hungry.” He chuckled, sad he couldn’t see Ray that day.

            Edgar yipped at him and ran from the kitchen to the living room then back again. Ryan frowned as Edgar continued the pattern, even after he had filled his food bowl. “What’s the matter, bud?” he asked, following the dog into the living room.

            A small body was curled up in front of the glass door, a small puddle of blood beside the form. Ryan rushed forward and flung the door open. “Ray?” He gasped as the younger man fell back into his legs.

            “Hey Rye,” Ray rasped, a bad cut across his cheek dripping blood. His pale skin was already bruising, his face was covered in purple splotches.

            “What happened?” Ryan asked, picking Ray up and carrying him into the house. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

            “My arm.” Ray winced when Ryan set him down, cradling his arm to his chest. “I think it’s broken.”

            “Shit.” Ryan breathed, before ordering Edgar to get the medical kit. The dog barked obediently, running off.

            “You really have him trained,” Ray said, wincing at a chuckle.

            Ryan frowned and kneeled in front of Ray. “Can you take your shirt and jacket off?” he asked gently.

            Ray tensed before slowly and carefully pulling his jacket off. Underneath was a black t-shirt. His arms were scarred and bruised, the right one with a sickening bruising bump in the middle. Ryan had to help him take his shirt off, the younger man yelping in pain as it came over his arm.

            Ryan sighed sadly at the sheer amount of scars and bruises littering Ray’s chest. “What happened?” he asked softly, gently reaching out and checking the younger man’s ribs for anything broken.

            Ray flinched away at first, but moved into his hand when Ryan started to pull away. “Later,” he sniffed, swelling eyes wet.

            Ryan nodded and smiled reassuringly. Edgar rushed over with the medical kit, nearly smacking Ryan in the face with it. Ray laughed, cringing when it hurt to do so.

            Ryan cleaned and patched up Ray’s cheek, bringing up the hospital for his arm only once and regretted it when Ray gave him a terrified look. He quickly threw the idea away, and reassured Ray that he could take care of his arm.

            He was extremely glad he had first aid training as he gave Ray pain medication, waited for it to kick in before snapping his arm back in place and putting a splint in place. Ray was a little giggly before passing out on the couch.

            Ryan draped a blanket over the younger man, smiling when Edgar hopped onto the bed and settled gently next to Ray. There was a rapid knock on his front door and he quickly went to answer. A man about the same height as him stood on the other side, eyes dark and chest huffing.

            “I know he’s here,” the man snapped at him, “where is he?”

            “Who?” Ryan asked, standing his ground in case the man decided to try and fight his way in. “I’m the only one who lives here.”

            “Ray! Where’s that little shit?” the man demanded, scowling. “I know he comes over here!”

            “I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Ryan said, keeping on hand on the door. “Please leave.”

            “I’m not leaving until I have that piece of shit back!” The man snarled.

            Ryan narrowed his eyes, letting his fingers brush over Edgar’s collar as the dog appeared at his side, growling. “Edgar here was trained to be a police attack dog,” he said calmly, watching the man take a step back. “He was discharged for being too vicious, now I strongly suggest that you leave.”

            The man huffed and stalked away from the door. Ryan and Edgar watched him leave before closing the door. Edgar padded back over to Ray, settling next to the younger man again. Ryan sighed and sat in the armchair next to the couch, keeping an eye on Ray as he slept.

            When he woke up, he tried to go back, but it didn’t take Ryan much convincing to get him to stay. He gave Ray his spare room, letting him borrow his clothes and not asking what was going on. Ray would tell him when he wanted to.

            It came during breakfast one morning. Ray was just staring at his cereal and started speaking before Ryan could ask if he was alright.

            “He’s my Uncle,” Ray said softly, pulling at the sleeve of his broken arm, “I was entrusted to him when my parents died when I was ten. He blamed me for the fire that killed my parents although I wasn’t even in the house. I guess it doesn’t help he was an alcoholic.”

            Ryan slowly set his spoon down, watching Ray closely. Edgar whined from where he was laying at his feet, standing and going over to put his head in Ray’s lap.

            Ray smiled softly at the dog, gently petting his head. “He made me feel worthless and when I couldn’t get into college or get work after high school, I was stuck with him.” Edgar huffed reassuringly and Ryan reached over and gently squeezed his good hand. “I’ve always escaped to the tree in this yard, since I was little. You were the first person to find me.”

            “Well, technically Edgar did,” Ryan said softly, smiling when Ray looked up at him with moist eyes, “and he likes you more than me so that kind of makes sense.”

            Ray laughed lightly, whipping the tears from his eyes. “Well, I like you.” He sniffed, shaking his head. “Thank you.”

            Ryan smiled and stood. He came around the table and pulled Ray into a gentle hug, Edgar yipping and whining that he wasn’t part of the fun. Ray cried into his shoulder, clinging to his shirt with his good arm. “You can stay here,” Ryan told him, rubbing his back, “for as long as you need.”

            Ray complained and argued endlessly with Ryan about getting him new clothes and a computer, but Ryan did it anyway. It was easy to see that Ray was extremely intelligent, so Ryan encouraged him to try college again. Ray ended up getting into a nearby university to learn computer programing and game design.

            “You can’t pay this for me.” Ray huffed, glaring at the tuition bill. It was halved and increasingly lessoned by the college and multiple scholarships Ray had won with a game he had designed.

            “It’s not that much.” Ryan sighed, looking over the surprisingly low number. “I voice act and animate for a big name company, I can afford triple this without problem.”

            “It’s bad enough you get me things!” Ray fought, pouting slightly.

            “Pay me back with a game,” Ryan said, smiling at the younger man. “Design a game just for me, that’ll be enough.”

            Ray looked at Ryan for a long moment before sighing and rubbing his temples. “Fine, deal,” he huffed with a tired smile, “you’re an asshole.”

            “An asshole who care,” Ryan said, taking the bill and kissing Ray’s head. “Don’t worry about it.”

            Ray watched him head to his office, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Ryan?” he said, padding after him.

            “Yes?” Ryan asked, turning to look at Ray. He didn’t expect Ray’s face to be right in his. He really didn’t expect the quick peck to the lips he received, healed fingers curling in his shirt.

            “I still owe you.” Ray mumbled, blushing horribly and refusing to look Ryan in the eyes.

            “No, I don’t think you do,” Ryan said, wrapping his arm around Ray and kissing him again.

            Ray tensed before his eyes slipped closed and his arms wrapped around Ryan’s shoulders. They parted smile, Ray laughing when Ryan kissed him on the nose. Edgar whined and got between their legs, panting happily up at them. They both laughed and shared smiles.

They didn’t hear from Ray’s Uncle again until Ray started school. Ryan was working from home when there was a knock on their door. He frowned when he found police on the other side.

            “Does a Ray Narvaez Jr. live here?” one of the officers asked.

            “Yes, he does,” Ryan said slowly, grabbing Edgar’s collar as he growled at them. “Let me put him in the back yard.”

            “No need, we just want to ask some questions,” the other officer said, pulling a notepad from his belt. “Are you aware that Mr. Narvaez was living with his Uncle next door?”

            “Yes,” Ryan said with a worried frown. He glanced behind them and saw Ray’s Uncle leaning against the police car, smirking. “Please tell me you know he abused Ray.”

            The officer shared glances then sighed. “Well, we had our suspicions.” The first cop said. “When we got the call that Ray was missing, we asked all of your other neighbors first. All of them stated the same, Ray was a young man who had random injuries every time someone saw him. His Uncle was insistent that you had kidnapped him, but many of your neighbors stated that since he ‘disappeared’ he looked better.”

            “He was at my back door bloody and bruised,” Ryan said quietly, “I would have him talk to you, but he’s at the local college right now.”

            “That’s alright, we’ll be back later,” the officer said, putting his empty notepad away. “We just wanted to know exactly where he was living.”

            Ryan nodded and watched the officers shove Ray’s Uncle in the back of their car and rode off. They were back later that night when Ray was home. He was hesitant to anything at all until Ryan took his hand.

            “Think they’ll actually put him away?” Ray asked as the officers left.

            “We’ll have to wait and see,” Ryan said, wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. “Don’t worry about it for now. Let’s play games.”

            Ray smiled and leaned up and kissed Ryan. “I have a better idea,” he said against his lips, taking his hand and pulling him to his bedroom. Ryan laughed and followed him, wrapping his arms around him the moment he could.


	297. Pawn Takes Rook by Have Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan didn't bring them out there to play chess to blow up nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnF8nAiUhC8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray pushed a pawn forward with his finger. The stone rasped together. “So where is it?”

            “Where’s what?” Ryan asked, choosing the pawn directly in front of Ray’s, moving it two spaces forward.

            “You know what.” Ray snorted, moving the far left pawn forward one square.

            “I assure you, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ryan said, mirroring Ray’s move. The corner of his eyes crinkled in amusement.

            “Where’s the bomb?” Ray huffed, rolling his eyes at Ryan. “Unless it’s your mask ticking.”

            “Don’t worry about it,” Ryan said, watching Ray move another pawn forward, “it’s not a danger to us.”

            “Yeah, but I would like to know when and where to run.” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes at Ryan mirroring his move again.

            “You know I would never put you in danger,” Ryan said, sliding his foot forward to tap their toes together.

            “I know that.” Ray smiled softly, trying to decide if he wanted to move anymore pawns. “I still would like to know who and what is blowing up.” He ended up just moving another pawn.

            “It’s far enough away,” Ryan said, leaving his toes on top of Ray’s, moving one of his knights. “What you’re hearing is the detonator.”

            “Whose it for then?” Ray sighed, moving his bishop. “You didn’t ask me to come play chess in the park to just randomly blow something up.”

            Ryan chuckled and moved his knight again, taking Ray’s pawn and setting it on his left side of the board. “Guess.”

            “You’re an asshole.” Ray snorted, moving his bishop and taking Ryan’s pawn. “Are they from another gang?”

            “Nope,” Ryan said, taking the pawn close to Ray’s king, right in front of the queen, with his knight, “think closer.”

            “Geoff sent you on a hit?” Ray asked, quickly taking the knight with his queen. “And you’re being showy about it?”

            “Nothing to do with Geoff,” Ryan said, tapping Ray’s toes before moving another pawn. “Between us.”

            Ray scowled and thought about all of the people both he and Ryan knew. “Alright, you’ve got me stumped,” he said, studying the board before moving his own knight, “we don’t both know a lot of people.”

            “I don’t know him personally,” Ryan said, tapping his queen, “this is you.”

            “What?” Ray asked, raising his eyebrow. “I’m guessing you’re the king then?”

            “Yep.” Ryan nodded, moving his remaining knight. “Right now you’re playing who I’m ending.”

            “Do you know something I don’t?” Ray asked, moving his knight to the edge of the board. “Why am I the queen?”

            “Besides myself, you’re the most important piece,” Ryan said, matching Ray’s move so their knights were right next to each other. “I have to protect you.”

            Ray frowned and took the pawn he was aiming for with his knight. “Basically, you do know something I don’t.”

            “No, you knew this was a problem,” Ryan said, matching Ray’s move again and taking his pawn as well. “You just wrote it off.”

            “You mean those shits from back home?” Ray asked taking Ryan’s knight with his pawn. “They’re not a problem Rye. And if I’m whoever you’re talking about, you’re losing.”

            “That’s what you think.” Ryan snorted, taking Ray’ knight with his bishop. “And you’re smarter than they were.”

            “Right.” Ray snorted, taking Ryan’s rook with his bishop. “So you’re blowing those bastards up?”

            “And protecting you.” Ryan nodded, sliding a pawn two squares, huffing when Ray took the pawn with one of his own. “I’m not focusing on this.”

            “You can still get me.” Ray smiled, tapping Ryan’s toes this time. “Listen, those guys weren’t worth it. They weren’t going to hurt me.”

            “Then why is there a sniper trained on you right now?” Ryan asked, seeing what Ray meant, taking his pawn with his own.

            Ray tensed, but didn’t look around. He just focused on his next move. “From where?”

            “You’re white because of the tree,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray taking his pawn with his remaining bishop, “they don’t have a clear shot.”

            “So you set them up? Let them know we’d be here playing chess?” Ray asked, watching Ryan move his remaining rook over one space to line up with his bishop.

            “Yep, I’ll have one of my pawns take out the sniper and then I’ll take the king and queen myself,” Ryan said as Ray moved his bishop out of harm’s way.

            “Could have told me.” Ray snorted as Ryan’s bishop was moved in front of one of his pawns that hadn’t moved yet. “Save some trouble.” He sighed, moving his remaining knight.

            “That’s not nearly as fun.” Ryan chuckled, moving the pawn Ray was aiming for a space forward. “And then it wouldn’t be much of a gift.”

            “You gave me a dead body yesterday.” Ray laughed, taking Ryan’s pawn with his own. “What’s so special about this one?”

            Ryan moved a pawn two spaces forward, eyes unfocused, even as Ray took the pawn with his rook. “This guy has nearly killed you once before,” he said finally, moving his bishop a space away from Ray’ king.

            Ray paused, hand hovering over his other rook. “Which one?” he asked, taking the bishop. “That doesn’t narrow it down Rye.”

            Ryan looked at Ray hard. “Do you remember that vacation we went on to your home?” he asked, moving a pawn forward two spaces.

            “Yeah- oh,” Ray said, taking the pawn with his rook, “I forgot about that.”

            “I never let that go,” Ryan nearly growled, picking up the queen and rolling it in his hand. “I nearly lost you and I can’t let it happen again. I thought we were fine when we left, but he followed us here.” He set the queen down then moved his rook beside one of Ray’s pawns.

            Ray watched Ryan for a long moment, their eyes were locked and calm. Without looking, Ray blocked Ryan’s rook with his own. “Still could have told me.”

            Ryan’s eyes smiled as he put his queen three spaces diagonally. “Maybe you’re me in this case,” he said as Ray took Ryan’s rook with his own. “Either way, it’d still ruin the surprise.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and smiled at Ryan. “Alright, so when are you going to blow the bastard sky high?”

            “Once you win.” Ryan chuckled, hooking his feet with Ray’s, moving his queen back a space. “I’m more than a little screwed here.”

            “I think I’m going to take all of your other pieces first then.” Ray chuckled, taking Ryan’s queen with his rook.

            “You’re like a cat, it’s adorable.” Ryan chuckled, moving his King in front of his remaining bishop. “I really fucked up this game.”

            “We can play another when you’re not being an ass,” Ray said, taking Ryan’s remaining pawn with his rook.

            “Deal.” Ryan laughed, taking the rook with his bishop. Ray moved his knight closer to the two pieces, only for Ryan to move his King away. “That won’t be long then.”

            “You could still win.” Ray snickered, taking the bishop with his knight and not caring that Ryan took it with his King. “But yeah, you did a shitty job here.”

            “I might as well run into a corner.” Ryan snorted, doing exactly that as Ray’s pieces surrounded the king and won. “Well, do you want to do the honors?”

            Ray eyed the detonator being held out to him. Above them, over roof tops, a sniper that owed Ryan a favor shot the enemy. “Why the fuck not?” Ray laughed, taking the slim metal and pressing the red button without a second thought.

            On the other end of the park, a restaurant blew up, fire and smoke bursting from shattered windows. They felt the shock wave, completely unaffected as they reset the board. Around them, people were screaming and fleeing the scene, smoke bellowing toward the sky.

            “What do you want to be this time?” Ray asked smirking at Ryan. “So you have some advantage.”

            “No, now that I’m focused, I’ve got this.” Ryan laughed, pulling his mask up a bit. He leaned over and kissed Ray sweetly before sitting again, resituating his mask. “Your move.”

            Ray smiled, moving a pawn two spaces forward, laughing when Ryan moved his own pawn to be in front of his.


	298. What is Love by Haddaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many types of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5G1FmU-ldg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “You’re in love.” Geoff smirked around his glass, watching the mad man sitting on the other side of the bar.

            “What?” Ryan scowled behind his mask, playing with the water bottle in front of him. “What the hell are you talking about?”

            “You’ve been on a murder break for two months,” Geoff said, setting his glass down. “Two months!”

            “What’s your point?” Ryan looked away from his boss, focusing on the half empty bottle.

            “My point is that the last time you took a murder break this long was because you were full of bullets and couldn’t physically move and you still found some way to get up and move before you were supposed to,” Geoff said, shaking his head at Ryan. “So, who is it?”

            “Why does it have to be a person? Why can’t I just take a break?” Ryan sneered, folding his arms. “Michael still kills and he has Gavin.”

            “You’re not Michael,” Geoff said, rolling his eyes before sipping his whisky, “and I can’t think of any other reason you would want to take a break. We both know you don’t just take breaks without killing someone on accident.”

            Ryan opened his and closed his mouth twice before sighing and slipping his hands under his mask to rub at his eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

            “I’m not worried about it.” Geoff snorted, setting the empty glass down. “I just want to know. Can’t I ask about my old friend?”

            “No,” Ryan deadpanned, fixing his mask, “it’s none of your concern.”

            “It is if it affects heists,” Geoff said, voice stern and daring to be challenged. “Especially if they’re a civilian.”

            “There isn’t a civilian alive interesting enough.” Ryan rolled his eyes before sighing and taking the cap off of his water and flicking it at Geoff. “Fine, it’s one of the freelancers you hired.”

            “That narrows it down to about a hundred people, minimum,” Geoff said, picking the cap up from his lap. “Have to be more specific.”

            “Who did I last go on a mission with?” Ryan said, catching the cap when it was sent his way. “This isn’t that hard Geoff.”

            “I’m old,” Geoff complained, struggling to remember what the last job Ryan did even was. “What was the last job you did?”

            “It’s Ray,” Ryan huffed, rolling his eyes. “Happy?”

            Geoff stared blankly at Ryan for a long moment before bursting out laughing. “Fucking Ray? That kid hasn’t shown interest in _anyone._ ”

            Ryan’s eyes frowned, tilting his head slightly to the side. “What do you mean?”

            Geoff raised an eyebrow and slid off of the bar stool to get more whisky. “I’ve never seen him attached to anyone, and he’s been a freelancer for me for years. He’s never once had a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Geoff before the corners of his eyes crinkled. “I guess you don’t know him that well.”

            “What the fuck does that mean?” Geoff sighed, grabbing two bottles.

            “Are you counting the fact that he’s asexual?” Ryan asked, playing with the bottle cap. “Because if you’re not, then yeah. He hasn’t technically dated anyone.”

            Geoff stared at Ryan for a long moment, trying to find any definition of asexual. All he got was a brief memory of high school biology. “You’ve lost me.”

            “He isn’t sexual attracted to anyone and he’s repulsed by sex.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. “He’s dated plenty of people before.”

            “Who doesn’t like sex?” Geoff’s voice cracked at the absurdity.

            Ryan nearly snarled and slid off of his chair. “We don’t, so if you don’t need me, I’m going to his apartment.”

            “Wait, you’re already dating?” Geoff asked, leaning over the counter to watch Ryan leave. “And you haven’t had sex yet?”

            “I hate you!” Ryan snapped before slamming the door closed. Geoff would either forget or accept the conversation later, but right then he was getting on Ryan’s nerves. He never had patience for people who refused to understand, even if they were simply confused. Ray was far better at explaining.

            He stalked down to the garage, ignoring the fact that he scared the shit out of both Gavin and Michael as he passed. Maybe he should end his murder break, and he honestly couldn’t think of a better person to break it with.

            Ray answered after the third knock, rubbing his eyes and without pants. “Rye? What the fuck?”

            “It’s one, Rose.” Ryan chuckled, slipping his mask up to kiss Ray’s cheek. “We’re going out.”

            “Date?” Ray asked, wrinkling his nose. “Nowhere fancy.”

            “More like I haven’t killed in two months and I have rockets,” Ryan said, smiling when Ray’s eyes light up.

            “Give me a few minutes,” Ray said, kissing the mask’s cheek before running off to his bedroom. Ryan smiled after him, floating around the apartment as he waited.

            Ray came out a moment later, messy hair stuffed under a black beanie, ratty jeans fitting him comfortably and signature purple hoodie hanging off of his shoulders. “Let’s go,” he nearly shouted, grabbing Ryan’s hand and dragging him toward the door.

            Ryan laughed and followed, tangling their fingers as he led Ray to his car. “Where do you want to go?”

            “Downtown,” Ray said, sliding into the passenger seat. “Competition to see who can flip the most cars?”

            “You’re on.” Ryan smirked, taking off toward the city center. Ray laughed and didn’t flinch when Ryan purposefully swerved into close calls with other cars. The younger man just watching the city blur past them.

            Ray won the competition by a landslide, two cars flipped onto their hoods compared to Ryan just aiming for the pedestrians and cops. “I should get some points for that one,” Ryan said, pulling his handgun and shooting the cop driving right at them, “he went everywhere.”

            “The point is to flip cars.” Ray chuckled, flipping a moving police car and smiling calmly. “Not to literally paint the town red.”

            “Aw, but painting is fun!” Ryan laughed, loading his rocket launcher and managing to make a car roll once before landing on its wheels, on fire. “Did that one count?”

            “Yeah, that counts.” Ray chuckled, frowning when he saw more cop cars heading their way. “We should bail.”

            “Nah,” Ryan said, blowing up another pedestrian, “we’ll be fine.”

            “We’re not in a video game, Rye,” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and making a run for the street behind them. “Geoff would kill you if you got hurt.”

            “He can fuck off,” Ryan growled, remembering why he wanted to end his murder break. “But alright, don’t want you getting hurt.”

            “Love you too.” Ray smiled fondly back at Ryan before dodging down an alleyway just as the police started firing at them.

            Ryan smiled and dropped his launcher, picking Ray up instead and bolting through the alley ways. Ray squeaked then laughed, holding on tightly to Ryan’s shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist.

            “Why?” Ray asked, pulling his pistol from his waistband and getting ready to fire behind them.

            “Because I want to.” Ryan smirked, bursting onto a main street. “Stealing a motorcycle.”

            “Just don’t crash,” Ray said, still holding on as Ryan shoved the bike’s owner to the ground before getting on the bike and speeding off.

            “What luck, we’ve got a full tank,” Ryan said, handing Ray his pistol as well.

            “How much ammo do we have?” Ray asked as sirens burst to life behind them.

            “I’ve got four clips in my pockets,” Ryan said, taking a sharp turn, “I have no idea how much you have.”

            “I’ve got six,” Ray said, making every shot count, “that might be too much.”

            “Now you sound like a cocky asshole.” Ryan snorted, taking another sharp turn, weaving through cars.

            “I am a cocky asshole.” Ray laughed, slowly firing at the cop cars behind them. “But you should make an effort to lose them.”

            “I know, I know,” Ryan said, easily breaking through the guardrail preventing traffic from careening down onto the train tracks. He took off down one of the tunnels, the police cars stopping just in front of the entrance.

            “Is this the coming or going track?” Ray asked nervously, looking at Ryan.

            “Won’t matter in a moment,” Ryan said, driving next to the track rather than on it, “we’ll slip between.”       

            “Are you sure about that?” Ray asked, slowly moving to be sitting with his back to Ryan’s chest.

            “I’ve done it a few times before.” Ryan smiled as a faint light bounced off the tunnel walls. “It’ll be alright.”

            “Alright, I trust you on this,” Ray said, tensing as the train charged right at them. Ryan slowed to give the illusion that everything would be alright. He pressed their legs tight against the sides of the bike.

            The train shot past them, leaving just enough space to breathe in the rushing air. The end reached them sooner than either thought it would. Ray sighed in relief as Ryan’s laugh echoed in the tunnel.

            The drive home was much calmer. They collapsed on Ray’s couch as soon as they were back, laughing and talking. Laying on their sides, Ryan watched Ray talk, loving how his eyes lit up. His mask was off, face paint smudged but mostly gone.

            Sometimes he would notice Ray really watching him, even in the middle of a sentence, he would stop, study his face, smile, and then return to talking. Conversation would slowly end, leaving them in a comforting silence.

            Ryan reached up and cupped Ray’s cheek, running his fingers over his cheek bones. Ray smiled against his thumb as he traced the shape. They kissed softly and sweetly, making jokes between kisses.

            As the night went on, Ray started up games and they played well into the night. He smiled at the madman when he fell asleep halfway through a Left 4 Dead game. Shutting down his counsel and TV, Ray struggled to get Ryan to his room, nearly throwing him onto the bed.

            Ryan didn’t even stir, even as Ray pulled his shirt and pants off, putting a pair of sweats on the older man. He changed out of his clothes, pulling on one of Ryan’s shirts and crawling into the bed.

            They might have been dating for only two months, but they had known each other much longer. They had always been comfortable around each other, it felt completely natural to be dating. Ray smiled as Ryan curled around him in his sleep. Neither had ever gotten a better night’s sleep than when they were lying next to each other.


	299. Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff really needs to stop doing magic while drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBR94L1Usgs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan rubbed his eyes as he went into this room. Sometimes living with two other wizards and their apprentices was too much. He’d just take a short nap and then convince Ray to go out for today’s lesson. At least his apprentice was a cute guy with a snarky humor and a calming nature.

            He wandered over to his bed, brow furrowing when he saw something that looked like a tall doll laying on his pillow. His eyes went wide when he got closer and could see the form clearly.

            “GEOFF!” Ryan roared, running to his door. “What the fuck did you do?!”

            “Why is it my fault?!” Geoff demanded, hiding behind his bedroom door.

            Ryan scowled at Geoff, before going over to him and yanking him out from behind the door. “Why the fuck is Ray doll sized?” he snapped, pushing Geoff into his room where Ray was still unconscious, “and why isn’t he waking up?”

            Geoff, edged away from Ryan the moment he could. The younger wizard was one of the most powerful in the world and wasn’t afraid to do something horrible to whoever crossed him or Ray – he was protective of the younger man.

            “I was practicing a spell to teach Gavin.” Geoff swallowed hard, eyes darting at the door that Ryan slammed closed with a wave of his hand. “It’s been awhile since I did a shrinking spell and well, I missed.”

            Ryan’s eye twitched and he picked Geoff up by his collar. “You missed?! With a shrinking spell?!”

            “I wasn’t paying attention and maybe a little drunk. The spell hit Ray instead of the watermelon I was aiming for!” Geoff gasped, feet flailing and fingers curling around Ryan’s wrists. “I can’t turn him back! I brought him here thinking you could!”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and he was about to give Geoff a very long lecture (for the millionth time) about the dangers of using magic drunk when a small groan came from his bed. Both he and Geoff turned to look at the bed.

            Ray was no more than a foot tall, sitting up on Ryan’s bed, rubbing his eye. “Rye? What’s going on?”

            Ryan dropped Geoff and rushed over to Ray. Geoff yelped as he landed on the ground, bolting for the door and groaning when it was locked. Ryan scowled at his friend before turning back to Ray.

            “Ray? How are you feeling?” Ryan asked worriedly, hesitating reaching out to touch the younger man.

            “I feel fine.” Ray yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “Why am I in your room?” He glanced around, small eyes going wide and fingers curling in the covers. “Why is everything really big?”

            Ryan sighed and gently reached out, slipping his fingers under Ray and picking up. The younger man squeaked and clung to his fingers, shaking horribly. “Geoff shrank you.” He sighed, shooting a glare to the other wizard. “You’re about a foot tall now.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan fearfully, clinging tighter to his fingers. “I’m going to die!” He gasped, knees curling to his chest. “Michael and Gavin are going to kill me!”

            Ryan frowned and couldn’t really argue with that. Instead, he pulled Ray close to his chest and glared at Geoff again. “It’ll be alright, we’ll figure out how to change you back.”

            Ray frowned and nodded, slowly, clinging to Ryan’s shirt. “I don’t like being tiny!”

            “It’ll be alright.” Ryan sighed, rubbing Ray’s back with a finger.

            “Why is he acting so strangely?” Geoff asked nervously, peaking at the younger man, but not getting too close.

            “Side effect of shrinking.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. “Right afterwards he’ll have the instincts of a mouse; that’ll fade in a few minutes.”

            Geoff frowned, looking guiltier by the second. “Right, I’ll go look at my books,” he said, heading for the door that clicked open. “You should stay in here until he calms down.”

            “That was the goal.” Ryan sighed, sitting down on his bed. Geoff nodded and slipped from the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

            It took Ray half an hour to calm down and act more like himself. He was standing on Ryan’s palm, trying to get used to the soft flesh. “Okay, so I’m allowed to turn Geoff into a cat when this is over, right?” he asked, folding his arms.

            “You can turn him into a beetle if you want.” Ryan chuckled, resting his hand on his knee to keep it from shaking.

            “Great, that was awful,” Ray huffed, rubbing his chest. “Felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest.”

            “But you’re feeling alright now?” Ryan asked with a worried frown.

            “I’m alright now.” Ray nodded, sighing and dropping to sit in Ryan’s hand. “How am I going to eat? Or go to the bathroom? Where am I going to sleep?”

            “Well, you can still eat with us, just much smaller portions. I think we have a thimble you can drink out of.” Ryan said, biting his lip. “You can bathe in the sink and pee straight into the drain, I guess.”

            “This fucking sucks.” Ray huffed, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. He froze and pulled his DS from his pocket. “Fuck yes! Just got much better.”

            Ryan snorted and smiled at Ray as he put his DS back into his pocket for the moment. “We can shrink your bed and you can sleep on my nightstand until this gets sorted,” he said, standing slowly, “we can shrink some utensils as well.”

            “That works,” Ray said, clinging to Ryan’s fingers. “Too bad the plumbing won’t shrink.”

            “Let’s make sure Gavin doesn’t try.” Ryan snorted, opening the door to his room. “I’ll get the spell from Geoff and we’ll get everything ready.”

            “Ryan!” Gavin’s voice echoed down the hall and both Ray and Ryan groaned. They were hoping to tell them later, especially if Geoff couldn’t figure out how to fix the problem right away.

            “Yes Gavin?” Ryan asked, glancing back at the Brit, but not turning around.

            “Have you seen Geoff? He was supposed to be teaching me a shrinking spell.” Gavin said, fiddling with his wand.

            “He’s in the work room.” Ryan sighed, heading toward the room. “We’re working on something so I don’t think he’ll be teaching you today.”

            “What are you working on?” Gavin said, bouncing after them. Ray groaned and laid down on Ryan’s hand, legs dangling off of his palm.

            “A reversely spell, nothing to worry about.” Ryan sighed, curling his fingers protectively around Ray. “Go bother Michael.”

            “He’s with Jack.” Gavin pouted, trying to walk beside Ryan, but was being blocked by the older man. “I’m bored.”

            “Go play games then,” Ryan said, trying to keep Gavin from seeing Ray. He scowled when the Brit slid next to him and spied Ray in his hand.

            “Do you have a toy of Ray? I knew you were creepy, but that’s over the top.” Gavin laughed, grabbed Ray’s leg and yanking from Ryan’s grasp before he could stop him.

            “Gavin!” Ryan growled, reaching for Ray who was upside down and struggling.

            “Put me down asshole!” Ray yelped, kicking Gavin’s hand with his free leg.

            Gavin squawked and let Ray go. Ryan just manage to catch Ray before he fell too far. “Are you alright?” he asked as Ray clung to his fingers, head tilting from side to side.

            “I’m good.” Ray puffed, squeezing his eyes closed. “Just dizzy.”

            “Ray?!” Gavin gasped, looking at the shrunken man wide eyed. “What the bloody hell happened?”

            “Geoff shrank him on accident.” Ryan sighed, holding as still as possible to keep Ray from getting nauseous. “We’re trying to figure out how to turn him back.”

            Gavin looked between Ryan and Ray who was relaxing in his hand, eyes blinking open. “You’re so cute!” he cooed, leaning down to have his eyes at Ray’s height. “So tiny.”

            “I hate you,” Ray snapped, holding on tighter to Ryan’s fingers.

            Sighing, Ryan pushed Gavin’s head away. “Maybe you can help Geoff. I’m going to get the spell from him and make things a little more comfortable for Ray while he’s like this.”

            Gavin nodded excitedly, rushing toward the work room. Ryan shook his head and followed, going slow for Ray.

            Gavin was beside Geoff when they got into the room, asking a million questions. Geoff smiled fondly at the Brit before looking at Ryan. “Is Ray calmer now?”

            “You’re a dick!” Ray growled, peaking over Ryan’s fingers.

            “He’s much better.” Ryan chuckled, rubbing the younger man’s back with his finger. “What’s the shrinking spell, I’m going to shrink some things to make his time like this more comfortable.”

            Geoff nodded and picked up a large book. He let it go in the air behind him, letting it float over to Ryan. “It’s on page four hundred seventy one.”

            Ryan nodded and waved his hand. The book snapped open, pages flipping to the correct page. He read over the spell, Ray trying to read from his hand. Something didn’t feel right about the page, the thought coming to him suddenly.

            “Is this the book Burnie gave you?” Ryan asked Geoff, searching for anything on the page that mentioned a reversal.

            “Yeah, why?” Geoff asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

            Ryan groaned and scrubbed his face with his free hand. “What’s wrong?” Ray asked nervously, tugging on Ryan’s fingers.

            “This book comes in a pair. Burnie only gave you one, but there’s another book that has all of the reversal spells.” Ryan sighed, snapping his fingers. A paper and a pen appeared next to the book, copying down the page.

            “Wait, seriously?” Geoff gaped at Ryan before scowling. “Burns played me!”

            “That’s not the point!” Ryan snapped, glaring at Geoff. “Get ahold of Burnie, ask him if you can borrow the other book.”

            “I’ll get your mirror!” Gavin said, rushing off further into the workshop. Geoff gave Ryan a sheepish smile, dodging the book sent flying toward his head. With a growl, Ryan grabbed the paper from the air and stalked out of the room.

            “Rye? You’re on a murder break, remember?” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan.

            The older man’s walk slowed and he smiled softly. “That’s right, I almost forgot.”

            “I’ll be fine,” Ray said, tapping Ryan’s thumb, “just don’t let Gavin get ahold of me again.”

            “I promise.” Ryan laughed, heading for the younger man’s room. He shrank his bed and some of his clothes because he might be stuck being small for a while. After that he shrank a plate, cup, and silverware. He pocketed the spell in case they needed it later.

            When they found out, Jack gave Geoff a disapproving look while Michael thought it was fucking funny. He probably would have picked Ray up and looked him over if he wasn’t sitting on Ryan’s shoulder. All of them were careful; none of them wanted to anger Ryan.

            Ray spent most of his time riding on Ryan’s shoulder, even playing games, he was on Ryan’s shoulder, the controller shrunk so he could use it. Gavin tried a few times to pick Ray up, but both times he picked him up like he was a toy, nearly crushing him.

            Michael was slightly better. Ray did ride on his shoulder for a while until Gavin pissed Michael off and he went flying off of the other apprentice’s shoulders. Luckily, he landed on the couch where Jack nearly sat on him.

            Ryan scooped him up the moment he could, glaring at all of them. That was the last time Ray wanted to be on Michael’s shoulder; he could do without nearly dying. Geoff spent hours trying to get ahold of Burnie, but the other wizard barely had a moment to spare.

            “Why do you need the book?” Burnie asked, actually able to talk to Geoff for longer than five seconds.

            “It’s a long story.” Geoff sighed, rubbing his temples. “I just need the book.”

            “Alright, I can send it through the mail.” Burnie shrugged, glancing around his library. “It might take a few days.”

            “Can’t you just teleport it here?” Geoff groaned, knowing Ryan was behind him, watching. “Ryan’s about to kill all of us.”

            “Did you shrink Ryan or something?” Burnie snorted, finding the book in question.

            “Worse, Ray.” Geoff sighed, tensing when Ryan started glaring holes into his back.

            Burnie froze then started laughing. “Oh, you’re fucked,” he said, setting the book on a table. “I’d be worried about the both of them getting back at you.”

            “I am,” Geoff snapped, fidgeting when the smaller stare seemed more terrifying, “just send me the book already, it’s been a month.”

            “You’ll get it in a few minutes.” Burnie chuckled, smirking at Geoff. “Good luck not dying.”

            Geoff scowled as Burnie’s face disappeared from the mirror. “See? Not much longer now.” He coughed a laugh.

            Ryan smirked while Ray continued to glare. “You hate spiders, right?” The younger man asked from Ryan’s shoulder as the teleport stand started to glow.

            Geoff groaned and stood. “I’m sorry, okay?”

            “Doesn’t cover it!” Ray snapped, although he probably wasn’t going to do anything. Just the threat that it could happen at any moment would be enough.

            Geoff quickly grabbed the book once it materialized in the room. He flipped to the right page as Ryan set Ray on the ground. Making sure to aim carefully, Geoff turned Ray back to his normal size.

            Ryan caught the younger man as he went down, knocked unconscious by the change. Geoff sighed in relief as Ryan picked Ray up bridal style. “I’m not done with you,” Ryan told Geoff before leading to his room, the book following after him.

            He laid Ray down on his bed before going around and reversing the spell on everything else they had shrunk. When he returned to his room, Ray was sitting up, blinking tiredly at Ryan.

            “How are you feeling?” Ryan asked, walking over to Ray.

            “Weird.” Ray laughed, grabbing Ryan’s arm and pulling him closer. “I got used to being small.” He sighed, kissing Ryan sweetly. “But I did miss doing that.” Ryan smiled and cupped Ray’s cheek, kissing him again. The others didn’t know yet, although it was obvious. “Is everything back to normal?” Ray asked, their lips brushing.

            “Yep.” Ryan smiled, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist. “You should probably rest.”

            “Only if you cuddle with me.” Ray smiled, pulling Ryan to lay down. He turned around, pressing his back into Ryan’s chest as the older man wrapped his arms around him.

            “I have no problem doing that.” Ryan sighed, kissing the back of Ray’s neck. The younger man laughed and closed his eyes, threading his fingers with Ryan’s before falling asleep.


	300. Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was going to run out of annoying songs as some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v9at5RlFu4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

       “I hate you.” Ryan growled at Ray, hand over his mouth as yet another annoying song blasted from their speakers. Ray was smiling like a manic against Ryan’s fingers, trying to struggle away from the arm Ryan had around his waist.

       “What’s wrong Rye?” Ray asked, voice muffled. “I thought you liked my ass.”

       “Your ass is very different that whatever Sir Mix-A-Lot is saying,” Ryan hissed, rolling his eyes when Ray tried to lick his hand while trying to push it off his mouth. “I’m going to turn that song off and you’re not going to start singing it.”

       “We both know one of those things isn’t happen.” Ray laughed, wiggling in Ryan’s grip.

       “I am about to start tickling you,” Ryan said, pressing his fingers into Ray’s stomach around his navel.

       “That’s not really a threat,” Ray said, although he tried to move his stomach away from Ryan’s fingers, grabbing at his arm.

       “You sure?” Ryan smirked, catching Ray’s hands and tickling Ray’s stomach. The younger man tried to hold back a laugh, biting his lips and squirming. He didn’t last long, gasping out a loud laugh and struggling to move away.

       Ryan let his hands slip through his fingers, Ray stumbling away, holding his stomach and face flush. “You let me go?” Ray said cautiously, raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

       Ryan switched Ray’s iPod off. “You have a ten second head start,” he said casually, smirking at Ray.

       Ray was frozen for a second until Ryan started counting down from ten. He bolted from the room, feet thundering through the house. Ryan got to six before bolting after Ray. The younger man hadn’t gone far, stumbling over the couch trying to hide in the living room.

       “That wasn’t ten!” Ray gasped as Ryan tackled him to the floor.

       “I lied!” Ryan laughed as Ray tried to kick him off. He nearly yelped when Ray actually managed to sit up, his time at the gym was really helping him out.

       Ray managed to get Ryan pinned to the floor, straddling his hips. They fought over who was trapping whose hands when Ray managed to pin both of Ryan’s hands to the floor next to his head.

       They were both panting and smiling, flushed pink. “Now what?” Ryan asked, waiting for Ray to relax to strike.

       “I have no idea.” Ray gave a breathless laugh, shifting slightly. “Your hands are fucking massive.”

       “You hardly ever complain about that.” Ryan smirked, waving at Ray.

       Ray’s face became a shade dark as he rolled his eyes. “Shut up asshole.”

       “Make me,” Ryan said, smiling when Ray kissed him. As always, the younger man relaxed in the kiss, caught up in the feeling.

       Ryan easily sat up, freed his hands and pinned Ray to the ground all without breaking the kiss. Ray gasped and struggled as Ryan grabbed his hands and pinned them to the ground above his hands.

       “You asshole.” Ray panted, squealing when Ryan started tickling him immediately. “Ryan!”

       “Yes?” Ryan nearly purred, fingers feather light over Ray’s stomach, making him thrash and struggle.

       “Stop!” Ray laughed, trying to pull his hands free and kick Ryan away.

       Laughing, Ryan pulled Ray to sit up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist and smirked at him. “Better?”

       Ray was pouting – although he’d deny it later. “You’re an asshole.”

       “Stop playing stupid songs and singing them at the top of your lungs,” Ryan said, keeping him close.

       Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, thin fingers sliding into his hair. “I don’t know about that. This is too much fun.”

       Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed Ray, sliding his hands to the younger man’s ass and squeezing. Ray gasped and jumped, narrowing his eyes at Ryan.

       “You weren’t wrong when you said I like your ass.” Ryan smirked, groping Ray’s ass and enjoying the tiny gasps coming from his lips.

       “Asshole,” Ray mumbled, kissing Ryan again and leaning into his hands. He tried to stop the small noises leaving his throat, but Ryan always found a way to get them to escape. When they parted to breathe, Ray was panting and rutting slightly against Ryan.

       “Bedroom?” Ray said, pressing closer.

       “Think you can make it that far?” Ryan chuckled, lightly kissing Ray’s neck.

       Ray bit his lip, a low groan leaving him. “No, actually. I don’t think I can,” he said, tugging Ryan’s hair.

       “Good, because I’m not moving,” Ryan said, sitting back to lean back against the couch. “You do this shit just for how this ends, don’t you?”

       “It took you this long to figure that out?” Ray asked, getting comfortable on his lap.

       “No, I knew.” Ryan chuckled, rolling their hips together. “I’m just making sure.”

       Ray gasped and tugged Ryan’s hair to tilt his head back. “Are you complaining?”

       “Not at all, I just wish you would ask.” Ryan smiled, kissing him.

       “That would be too easy.” Ray smirked, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “And not nearly as fun.”

       “You’re going to run out of bad songs,” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s ass again.

       “That’s what you think.” Ray gasped, kissing Ryan silent.


	301. The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years they were returning to Ray's old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 233
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8tyehOb5dE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray pushed himself up to sit on the banister, watching the sea move around the ship, the air crisp and salty. He shivered slightly, smiling when warm arms wrapped around him. “Cold?” Ryan asked, pulling Ray tight against him.

            “A little.” Ray shrugged, smiling at the captain before resting his head on his shoulder. “Left my jacket behind this time.”

            Ryan chuckled and picked Ray up, heading toward his room. “No point in letting you get sick,” he said as Ray laughed and wrapped his legs around his waist.

            “Is there enough room in your hammock?” Ray asked, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, playing with the short ponytail of blond hair.

            “I’m sure there is,” Ryan said, opening doors carefully, making sure Ray didn’t bang his head, “if not, I doubt that’ll be a problem.”

            Ray snorted and held on, squirming when they got to Ryan’s room and he was set down. “What’s the next stop?” he asked, going over to the map covering Ryan’s desk, held in place by the melted wax of the candle on the corner of the desk.

            “You’re old home.” Ryan sighed, coming behind Ray and wrapping his arm around him. “You’re staying with me while we’re there.”

            “I’ll be fine Rye.” Ray rolled his eyes, leaning back against Ryan. “It’s bad enough that it’s impossible to get Gavin and Michael off my back.”

            “It’s not safe,” Ryan huffed, pressing soft kisses to Ray’s neck, “even if they think you’re dead, someone might recognize you.”

            “I look nothing like the lost prince.” Ray snorted, shaking his head before pulling away. “You trust me to come back any other time.”

            “It’s been three years, anyone in other places have long since stopped looking,” Ryan said, scowling as Ray pulled himself into the hammock. “They still remember.” He yanked his knife from his waist, stabbing it into the map over the city before pulling his belt off.

            Ray gave Ryan a tired look before laying down on the hammock. “We’re going to board, for a few nights we’ll get a room at an inn to fuck around like we always do,” he said as Ryan tossed his shirt into a corner, his boots already pulled off. “You’ll make sure the ship is fine, Michael, Gavin, and I will run off to cause trouble, like we always do. Then I’ll find some alone time and come back, like I always do.”

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m not losing you.”

            “I’m not yours to lose,” Ray snapped back, huffing, “now get in the fucking hammock before I decide to leave.”

            Ryan bit back any more arguments and climbed into the hammock, wrapping his arms tight around Ray and pulling him close. It took Ray a few minutes, soft fingers pressing into his back, and a sighed apology before he relaxed against Ryan.

            “I’m just worried,” Ryan said softly, holding Ray as tightly as he could without hurting him.

            “I know Rye.” Ray chuckled, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “But I’ll be fine.”

            Ryan didn’t say anything, although he definitely wanted to argue. Instead he sighed and pressed his face into Ray’s hair and kept him as close as possible.

            He awoke alone the next morning, groggily slipping from his hammock and changing into relatively clean clothes. He smiled at the note under his knife when he pulled it from his desk. Three simple words neither of them could ever bring themselves to actually say were printed neatly on the paper, not even a little of ink spilled.

            He pulled the key to his chest from his pocket, opening it and placing the note with countless others. Three years was a long time for him to be so fascinated with one person, but he couldn’t lose Ray. The crew couldn’t lose him either.

            They docked two weeks later, Ryan giving up on getting Ray to stay by his side. He knew from experience that the younger man would find some way to disappear and none of the crew would knew where he went to. He was good at that, it was how he snuck onto his ship in the first place.

            Like always, Ray lingered behind as the rest of the crew raced to be free from the ship for a day. Most went to a tavern while others ran off to cause trouble. Ryan smirked when the guards begrudgingly sent a merchant and a shipbuilder their way. So their deal with the Kingdom still stood.

            Once he was sure Jack could handle everything, he and Ray shared a glance before the younger man came over. They disappeared into the crowd and went straight for an inn. Eating fresh food before retiring to a cozy room, Ray barely spared anything a glance. Usually he would be in awe of every city they stopped in, but he knew this one so well.

            “Shit, this is fucking great.” Ray sighed, collapsing on the bed in their room. Ryan smiled as the younger man curled up into a ball on the soft sheets. “Nothing has changed.”

            “Hum?” Ryan said, slowly removing his weapons and boots. He glanced at Ray who was sitting up slowly, looking out the open window.

            “I thought something would change, but my father’s still alive and everyone and everything looks the same,” Ray said softly, a tired look in his eyes.

            “Disappointed?” Ryan asked, coming over and cupping Ray’s cheeks.

            “Immensely,” Ray deadpanned, smiling when Ryan laughed. He quickly took off his boots and his own weapons. He laughed when Ryan had him pinned to the bed the instant he could. “Impatient?” Ray bit back a gasp as Ryan bit bruises into his neck.

            “You drive me mad.” Ryan purred, fingers sliding up Ray’s shirt.

            “Good.” Ray sighed, pulling Ryan into a kiss. They didn’t get very far before there was a knock on their door.

            Ryan nearly growled, continuing anyway. He finally had Ray to himself, whoever was on the other side of the door be damned. Ray chuckled lightly at him until a second knock came, heavier and accompanied by an unfortunately familiar voice.

            “Haywood!” Geoff snarled, nearly breaking the door with his knock. “Open the door, now!”

            Ryan scowled and pulled away, kissing Ray’s temple. The younger man watched with an amused smile, guessing what Ryan was about to do.

            “What?” Ryan snapped at the general, opening the door wide enough for him to fill the space, chest bare.

            Geoff rolled his eyes, ignoring the slight problem in Ryan’s pants. “I need to talk to you.”

            “It can wait,” Ryan growled, moving to close the door. “We still have a deal here.”

            “You do, but that’s not why I’m here.” Geoff sighed, rubbing his face. “I don’t care who she is, you have a problem if you care about _him_ at all.”

            Ryan froze and narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?” he snapped, folding his arms.

            Geoff scowled and pushed past Ryan. “Close the fucking door,” he said, waving for his men to leave. “This isn’t something we want i-HOLY SHIT!”

            Ryan winced as he closed the door. Ray was waving sheepishly from the bed, having pulled on Ryan’s shirt considering he didn’t have pants on and was in worse shape than Ryan’s problem.

            Geoff clamped his hand over his eyes and took multiple deep breathes. “I hate you,” he said in Ryan’s general direction, “I really fucking hate you.”

            “What do you want?” Ryan sighed, sitting on the bed, smiling softly as Ray moved over to press his chest against his back.

            Geoff peaked at them through his fingers, scowling. “The King doesn’t believe that Ray’s dead,” he said, putting his hand down. “He’s sent multiple people out to find him. I didn’t tell him anything about you two.”

            “No one is going to recognize me.” Ray frowned, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. “No one spared me a glance.”

            “I recognized you with a glance,” Geoff huffed, blushing slightly. “All of the guards can. That’s why I’m here. A guard saw you two and came to get me immediately.”

            Ray frowned, sighing when Ryan tensed. “You’re going to take care of it?” He narrowed his eyes, fingers itching for Ray’s sword which was right next to the bed.

            Geoff frowned and looked at Ray. “That’s up to you,” he said softly.

            “I’m not coming back.” Ray said without hesitation. “I enjoy being on the ship.”

            “Then I will handle it.” Geoff sighed, shaking his head. “However, you have to be more careful. You might not be as lucky the next time someone recognizes you.”

            Ray squeezed Ryan gently and nodded. “Alright, thank you Geoff.”

            “Leave.” Ryan snarled when Geoff remained in the room, looking between them.

            “I haven’t moved,” the general said slowly. “You should see how big my son’s gotten, please come visit.”

            Ray smiled gently at Geoff and nodded. “I’ll try,” he said, kissing Ryan’s cheek when the older man shot him a look.

            Geoff nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ryan stood, pulling away from Ray. He stalked toward the door and locked it. “You’re not leaving my side,” he hissed.

            “Rye.” Ray sighed, sitting back and pulling his knees to his chest. “Alright. Can I at least go see Geoff and his family?”

            Ryan opened his mouth to deny the request, but then he remembered the twenty other times he had done so and Ray always found a way to do what he wanted anyway and then smooth it over with him later. He closed his mouth, scowling.

            Ray smiled softly at him, standing and taking Ryan’s hands. “It doesn’t matter what I say,” Ryan said, relaxing without wanting to as Ray made him sit.

            “No, but I want to hear what you have to say anyway,” Ray said, straddling Ryan’s lap. “I do care about what you have to say.”

            Ryan frowned, automatically resting his hands on the younger man’s hips. “You can go see him, but someone has to drop you off and pick you up again.”

            “Deal.” Ray smiled, lips ghosting over Ryan’s. “You’re getting the hang of things.”

            “I’ll never get used to you.” Ryan smirked, kissing Ray and pressing their hips together.

            Ray stayed by Ryan’s side for the majority of their visit, although it was visibly distressing. Ray was extremely fidgety, often talking about some shops he wondered if were still in business, or old friends he was thinking about.

            Ryan could see it in every muscle of the younger man, it was driving him mad not being able to go off by himself and revisit what was once his home. He went with Michael and Gavin a few times, but it wasn’t the same.

            Ryan tried to find time to let Ray lead him around the town, visit what he wanted without fear of what he was saying. He managed a few hours and the adventures did a little to help with Ray’s nerves, but by the next day, he was high strung again.

            He didn’t even flinch when Jack told him that Ray was missing. His first mate wasn’t surprised either. They both sighed and sent the crew out to find him. When the guards started gathering near their ship, he knew something was horribly wrong and someone had lied to him along the way.

 

            “I should head back,” Ray said, ruffling Geoff’s son’s hair, “Ryan will probably be throwing a fit.”

            He tensed and frowned when Geoff and his wife were very quiet, giving him sad looks. His eyes went wide and he looked at the port. He knew which one was home not only by the familiarity, but also the fighting happening around it.

            “You didn’t,” Ray hissed, glaring at Geoff.

            “I’m sorry Ray,” Geoff said, standing and holding his hands up, “it’s time you came home, he doesn’t care. They don’t care.”

            Ray scowled and pulled his sword, standing tall and tense. “We both know how this will go if you take another step.”

            “Ray, please don’t do this,” Geoff said cautiously, holding very still as his wife grabbed their son and ran upstairs, “he’s going to abandon you.”

            Ray glanced at the ship. He knew Ryan would be the one fighting the most, Jack at his back. He also knew that there were too many guards for them to fight. If they’re not careful, the entire crew will be captured or killed.

            “If I stay, will you let them leave?” Ray asked, pain sinking his heart. “Without hurting any of them, will you let them leave?”

            “Yes, no strings attached,” Geoff said, relaxing slightly.

            Ray gave Geoff a sad smile. “I’ll stay,” he whispered, dropping his sword.

            Geoff smiled sympathetically, patting Ray’s shoulder as he went to his door, calling a guard to him. He never saw the ship leave, but he was told it left the instant that it could. Some part of him knew it was because Ryan cared about his crew, but another part wanted to believe Geoff, just a little bit.

            He was whisked to the palace, a warm welcome for him from all of his brothers and family. His mother had died a year after he left. He sat at her grave and cried, she was the only one to see him cry.

            Cleaned up and dressed in his old royal garb, he refuse to let them take his sword from him. It was the only thing he had left from the ship. It was a gift from the crew.

            “A lot has changed since you left,” his father said over a private dinner together. “The rich are richer and the workers are happy.”

            Ray scowled into his meal, sitting as he remembered he had to. “Do you know much about China?” he asked his father, leveling him a tired look.

            “No, why should I?” his father asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “We trade with them,” Ray said, his clothes far too tight. “Do you know that they think we’re morons?”

            “I don’t see what it matters.” His father sighed. He continued to talk about the kingdom, but Ray stopped listening. He missed the ship, he missed the crew, and he missed Ryan.

            They held a ball to welcome him home. Nobles from all over attended, giving him warm welcomes he barely responded to. He denied all offers to dance, although he wasn’t expecting anyone to appear behind him and pull him into a dance anyway.

            He scowled and was about to argue when he met familiar blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean at night. “Ryan?” He breathed, the pirate captain holding him close.

            “Did you honestly think we’d leave without you?” Ryan asked. He looked like he had gotten the same wash down Ray had, clean and proper. His clothes were probably stolen, but fit him beautifully.

            “How did you get in here?” Ray asked, smiling brightly. “Shit Rye.”

            “You’re not the only one good at sneak in and out of places.” Ryan smiled, ignoring all of the looks they were getting. “Ready to go home?”

            “More than anything.” Ray gave a wet laugh, hugging Ryan tightly. The captain hugged him back just as tightly, smirking at Geoff who had finally caught on to what was happening. A moment later, the entire crew burst into the room, the guards knocked out.

            Ryan picked Ray up who laughed and held on tight. The crew followed them out of the palace, guards knocked out all over the place. They ran into some difficulty once they were in the Kingdom, but they easily passed through and were far from the port by the time the guards were getting their ships ready.

            The crew cheered and celebrated, the ship moving as quickly as it could from the port. Ray and Ryan easily disappeared from the festivities, hiding in Ryan’s room.

            “I love you.” Ryan breathed against Ray’s lips after kissing deeply.

            Ray looked at Ryan wide eyed before he smiled. “I love you too,” he said before kissing Ryan again.


	302. The Other Side by Jason Derulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin liked to butt into places where he didn't belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmLn3bK6XZg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan emerged from his room, a heavy duffle over his shoulder and another in his hand. He glanced at the couch and smiled at the lads all playing a game. Michael looked like he was about to burst, while Gavin was laughing like a moron. Ray was as calm as could be, second smiles pulling his lips.

            Ryan headed for the youngest lad, smiling under his mask. “What do you have Rye-bread?” Gavin asked, ruining his chance to surprise Ray.

            “Fireworks,” Ryan huffed, glancing at Ray who had his head tipped back on the couch, smiling at him upside down.

            “Seriously?” The Brit gasped, fumbling over the couch. “Let’s go to Chiliad!” he chirped, grabbing Ryan’s arm and pulling him toward the door.

            “Wait, hold on.” Ryan scowled, looking at Ray. The younger man had a flash of something Ryan didn’t want to be there. “Ray-“

            “Come on, let’s keep playing,” Michael said, nudging Ray. Ryan scowled at the wink the red headed lad sent over his shoulder before glaring at Gavin who was smiling like a moron.

            Ryan begrudgingly got in the car with Gavin. The Brit refused to let him get a word in edgewise about bringing Ray or even Michael with them. He was set up.

            When they got to the top of Chiliad and they started firing rockets, Ryan was aiming for Gavin. He was pretty sure the Brit was taking it in the complete opposite direction than Ryan meant it. He really just wanted to knock Gavin off the side of the mountain for ruining his plans.

            “So Ryan,” Gavin said, one bag of rockets already gone. “What’s the occasion?”

            _I was going to ask the man I’ve fallen in love with on a date._ Ryan thought bitterly, trying to keep at least a foot between Gavin and himself. _But you ruined that._ “I was going to ask Ray out.” He huffed, shooting Gavin a glare when he moved closer. Ryan stood, he was already on the edge of the edge of the trunk.

            “Ray?” Gavin’s brow furrowed, watching Ryan closely. “Why?”

            _Because I love him._ “He needs to get out more,” Ryan said, slipping his fingers up his mask to rub his eyes.

            “Oh, he’s fine,” Gavin said happily, not reading in-between the lines, “he likes being inside.”

            “That’s not my point, Gavin,” Ryan snapped, shooting Gavin a glare. “I thought you were with Michael.”

            “Why would you think that?” Gavin snorted, shaking his head. “Michael’s just my best friend.”

            Ryan groaned and shook his head. “Get into the car, we’re going back,” he said, picking up the remaining bag. Maybe he could get Ray to come out tomorrow and ask him then.

            “To the penthouse?” Gavin asked, pouting. “That seems a little awkward.”

            “What? Why?” Ryan said, tossing the bag into the trunk.

            “This is a date, right?” Gavin asked, scrambling to stand as Ryan started closing the trunk whether Gavin was there or not.

            “No.” Ryan growled, slamming the trunk closed. “No it wasn’t.”

            Gavin blinked in confusion and followed after Ryan as he walked toward the driver’s door. “I thought it was!”

            “I never said it was,” Ryan huffed, getting into the car. “Get in the fucking car before I leave you here.”

            Gavin frowned and climbed into the car, straddling Ryan’s lap. The older man’s hands went up and away, leaning back as far as he could get. “Give me a chance Rye.”

            “Off. Now.” Ryan snarled, trying to push Gavin off with his legs.

            “Come on, you know Ray’s not interested.” Gavin purred, leaning forward and putting his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

            It was a stab to his heart, because yeah, he knew that. Didn’t mean he didn’t want to at least try, get the feelings off of his chest. “Get off Gavin.”

            “If it makes it better, pretend I’m him.” Gavin gave him a pained smile, fingers prying at his mask.

            Ryan scowled and pushed Gavin off and onto the ground. “I’m not letting you do that to yourself,” he snapped. “Now get into the car on the other side, or I’m leaving you here.”

            Gavin looked at his feet, slowly standing and getting into the passenger’s seat. They drove back in silence, Gavin going straight to his room when they entered. Michael and Ray were still on the couch, turning to look at them.

            Michael ran after Gavin, glaring at Ryan. Ray raised an eyebrow. “Shitty night?” he asked, holding Michael’s controller out to him.

            “You have no idea.” Ryan smiled, coming over and taking the controller. “I didn’t want to take Gavin at all.”

            “Why the fuck did you let him drag you out then?” Ray snorted, starting the game back up.

            “Couldn’t get a word in edgewise,” Ryan said trying to figure out what Michael was doing. “I wanted to bring you.”

            Ray paused the game and gave Ryan a confused look. “Michael said you and Gavin were going on a date.”

            Ryan snorted and rolled his eyes. “It was a date that was supposed to be with you. If you wanted it to be a date anyway,” he said, not looking at Ray. “That was the goal, Gavin just butted in.”

            He smiled bitterly to himself when Ray didn’t say anything. He spared the younger man a glance, his beautiful brown eyes were wide, jaw hanging open. “With me?” he asked slowly.

            “With you.” Ryan nodded, biting his lip and setting the controller aside. “Of course, only if you wanted.”

            “Whoa, hey.” Ray laughed lightly, grabbing Ryan’s hand. “I didn’t say what I wanted it to be yet.”

            Ryan looked at Ray with baited breath. “And?” he asked, trying and failing to not sound hopeful.

            “Do you have more fireworks?” Ray asked, standing and pulling Ryan with him. “Are you tired?”

            “I have fireworks and you know I’m not tired,” Ryan said, smiling when Ray interlaced their fingers.

            “Then I say it’s about fucking time, asshole,” Ray said, pulling Ryan through the door and into the garage.

            At the top of Chiliad, they launched fireworks into the air, keeping it innocent for a few minutes before Ryan was aiming at cars and people. They started competing to see who could scare the most people.

            “Hey, Rye,” Ray said, reaching up and pulling Ryan’s mask up. They were already standing as close as possible.

            “Yes?” Ryan asked, smiling gently at the younger man.

            Ray leaned up and kissed the madman. Ryan wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist, cupping his cheek while the younger man pulled his mask off completely. They both ignored the face paint rubbing off of Ryan’s face.

            “Thought we should do that before the cops showed up.” Ray laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

            “You know how to salvage an evening.” Ryan smirked, pulling Ray’s gun from his waistband and shooting at the form coming over to them.

            “Hey!” Michael snapped, glaring at them. “Asshole.”

            “What are you doing here Michael?” Ray asked, pulling the mask over the older man’s head.

            “Geoff wants you home before you cause too much of a mess.” Michael huffed, folding his arms. “We already took care of the police.”

            “Alright, we’re coming.” Ryan chuckled, fixing his mask and putting Ray’s pistol back. He kept his arm around Ray’s waist until they got to the car.

            Michael took off before them, they following slowly behind. “He’s lying,” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand. “He probably wanted to yell at you for hurting Gavin.”

            “Probably.” Ryan shrugged, squeezing Ray’s hand. “Although Gavin’s in the car with him, so I’m guessing he was the one who called the police off.”

            “How nice.” Ray snorted, trying to wipe the paint from his lips.

            “I’m guessing it’s a blessing.” Ryan chuckled, taking his hand back to pull a packet of tissues from his pocket. “That won’t come off without water.”

            “Why the fuck do you have tissues on you?” Ray laughed, pulling one free and wetting it on his tongue.

            “They’re useful!” Ryan said, putting the packet away and taking Ray’s hand again.

            “You’re such a dad.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. He managed to get some of the paint off, but not all. There was a red smudge across his cheek. Ryan wasn’t inclined to say anything just yet. Not until someone else said anything.

            “Thank you. I’ve always wanted to be one,” Ryan said, smirking at the wide eyed look Ray gave him.

            “Of course you would.” Ray finally laughed, putting the tissue in his pocket because Ryan would kill him if he left it in the car. “I’ll think about it.”

            Ryan’s smile brightened, squeezing Ray’s hand as they pulled into the garage. “My room or yours?”

            “Your bed is far more comfortable,” Ray said, slipping his hand from Ryan’s to get out of the car. He leaned into Ryan’s side when they were next to each other again, the older man’s arm around his waist.

            Michael and Gavin were nowhere to be seen. They were nowhere in the apartment either, although both Ray and Ryan shared sad smiles at the sounds that they did hear.

            Ray pulled Ryan into his room and then into the bathroom. “I missed a lot.” Ray laughed, glancing at himself in the mirror.

            “It suits you.” Ryan chuckled, handing Ray a washcloth before sitting on the edge of the tub, pulling his mask off. Ray wet the cloth, wiping his own face off before cleaning Ryan’s. The older man rested his hands against Ray’s legs, eyes closed and sighing content.

            Ray smiled and studied Ryan’s face. When he was clean of paint, he kissed him. Dropping the cloth in the tub, he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

            “So.” Ryan sighed against Ray’s lips, eyes open and getting lost in Ray’s.

            “So.” Ray smiled, playing with stray strands of Ryan’s hair.

            “Would you like to on another date tomorrow?” Ryan asked, squeezing his knees.

            “I would love to.” Ray chuckled, turning to sit on Ryan’s lap. “Would you like to make it official?”

            “Only if you do.” Ryan laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray, nuzzling his hair. “But let’s give Gavin a few days.”

            “Deal,” Ray said, standing and pulling Ryan into the bedroom. He stole one of the older man’s shirts before stripping down to just his boxers and the shirt. Ryan rolled his eyes, neatly folding all of their clothes, before joining Ray in the bed in a pair of soft sweats.

            Ray was already curled into a ball on the bed, smiling when Ryan pulled his back to his chest, his arm around his waist. “Good night.” Ryan sighed, kissing the back of his neck.

            “Good night, Rye.” Ray chuckled, getting comfortable. He turned and pecked Ryan on the lips before settling down again. Ryan chuckled and waited for Ray to fall asleep before closing his eyes and sleeping himself.


	303. Paper Wings by Staind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't an angel anymore, but there were no demons and he certainly wasn't human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1DUrIVeh94
> 
> Thank you for reading!

       Ryan scowled at the angel approaching him with blue flames resting in their hand. “James Ryan Haywood,” they hissed, smirking when Ryan tugged at the angel’s holding him down, “you have sinned.”

       Ryan snorted and spit at the angel, smirking at managing to hit their robes. “Fuck off,” he said, wings folded tight against his back. “I know this isn’t an order from _Him._ ”

       The angel scowled, the spit disappearing. “You have lost your wings,” they snarled, jumping into the air and drifting down behind him.

       Ryan closed his eyes and grit his teeth as the angel pressed the blue flames to his feathers. He held incredibly still as the flames consumed his white feathers and disintegrated the limbs. It burned, everything was incredibly painful. He refused to cry. Refused to show any of his pain.

       “What a monster,” the angel huffed, shaking their head. “Do you not feel the pain?”

       Ryan cracked his eyes open, the world was tinted red. His chest heaved, his anger burning more than the flames. “Enough!” he roared, wings opening wide, sending a burst of heat out. The angel stumble back, screeching in pain as their own feathers caught fire. The angels holding him down screamed and released him, trying to pat out the flames on their wings.

       Ryan stood slowly, the pain from the fire ending. He felt strange magic seeping into his bones. He brought his wings around, smiling at his new feathers. His wings were made out of the blue flames, a blackened frame holding them together. Long tendrils thread through the flames to the bottom of the wings while a long tough muscle ran along the top of the wing.

       “What are you?” the angel asked, voice shaking. Ryan turned to look at them, their feathers were singed and trembling.

       “You know, I have no idea.” Ryan laughed, looking at his hands. They looked no different, but he felt there was more to this change. He took a deep breath and smiled when the blue flames burst from his fingers and didn’t burn him.

       “You can summon the flames?” The angel gasped, backing away. The other angels had flown away the moment they could, leaving the angel to defend themselves. “No one can summon the flames!”

       Ryan let the flames go out, glancing around at the fire dishes hanging from clouds. Each held blue flames from Him. “I guess I can.” He chuckled, looking back at the angel.

       He didn’t know that the whites of his eyes had turned black and his pupil white. The blue of his irises moved like the fire. He couldn’t see the bark blue horns that had raised out of his blond hair.

       “Stay away!” The angel gasped, backing away. “Monster! Help!”

       Ryan smirked and stalked toward the angel. “The monster here, is you,” he hissed, flames pooling in his hand. “Trying to kill one of your own for no reason.”

       “Please, spare me,” the angel wept, falling to their knees, “please, I beg of you!”

       Ryan paused, standing over the angel. He dropped his hands, the fire going out. He studied the angel for a long moment, watching their wings shake and their tears fall. “Go see Him. Tell Him what you’ve done,” he ordered.

       The angel nodded, rushing away with a sob. Ryan watched them take off before looking at his hands again. He reached up and rubbed his face. It felt no different. He sighed and tried to run his fingers through his hair, but got his fingers caught on his horns.

       He gasped and held very still, slowly running his fingers over his rough horns. He rushed to one of the fire dishes and looked at himself. The horns went up at an angle, bending as if they were twisted too tightly. They were at least a foot long and light, the blue was a layered rough texture.

       His fingers shook as he gently touched them again, the other hand pulling at the skin around his eyes. Perhaps he was a monster. His wings pulled tight against him, feeling cool rather than hot.

       Biting his lip, he ran for the edge of the clouds and jumped off. His wings were tight against his back as he rocketed toward the ground. At the last second, he opened his wings and his descent suddenly slowed.

       He drifted just above the buildings of the Earth, watching the people. He blinked hard a few times, rubbing his eyes twice before trying to understand what he as seeing. Every human was surrounded by flames, he wasn’t sure why they weren’t panicking.

       Some were surrounded by blues flames that matched his wings, others were consumed by varying shades of blue, some darker than others. His heart stopped when he saw a human encased in pitch black flames.

       He dived toward the human hovering over him. He was leaning against a brick wall, a bored sigh leaving his lips. Although surrounded by black flames, Ryan could clearly see what he looked like.

       He was wearing a black beanie and a worn purple hoodie. His eyes were a lovely, soft brown. A string bag was hanging from his shoulders. His shorts just passed his knees, worn checkered vans were on his bare feet. He seemed to be a normal human.

       Ryan hovered around the human, trying to understand why he was surrounded by black flames. If the ones with blue flames were good souls, what of the ones with black flames? There was no hell.

       The man was watching a building across the street. He smiled at something and Ryan turned to see. A tall man in a business suit was entering the abandoned warehouse. When he turned back, the human was making his way down an alley way, climbing a rusted fire escape.

       Ryan rushed to follow, watching the human assemble a sniper rifle from the components of his bag. He laid prone on the roof, taking a moment to settle before firing. Ryan’s eyes widened as he watched the soul of the man in the suit rise toward the heavens.

       The human beside him quickly disassembled his gun, cursing under his breath. A cop car just happened to be passing by the building, and saw the man die. Their lights went on and one of the officers was pointing at the man.

       Ryan frowned and rushed after the man as he ran across the roof and leapt onto the next building. “Wait!” he called, flying after him.

       The human couldn’t hear him and he cursed. He glanced at the alley way and saw that the officers were still giving chase. The man stopped on a roof and headed toward the fire escape. “God dammit, wait a moment!” Ryan growled, grabbing the man by the arms and pulling him away from the fire escape.

       “What the fuck!” The man gasped, turning to look at Ryan and struggling. His eyes were wide, heart racing.

       Ryan held on tighter, scowling at the officers climbing the fire escape. “Hold on!” he told the human, wrapping his arms around his middle and bursting toward the sky.

       The man gasped and clung tightly to Ryan’s robes, eyes squeezed shut. Ryan sped through the air, relaxing slightly as they left the officers behind. The further they went, the slower he flew until he was just gliding through the air.

       The man slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ryan before struggling to look below them. He gasped and shook, nearly tearing his robes. “What the fuck is going on?!” he asked, looking up at Ryan.

       “Uh, well. That’s a long story?” Ryan said awkwardly, choosing a building at random, slowing to land on the gravel roof. He had to stumble a few steps before stopping, let the man go. The human scrambled away, pulling a gun from his waistband.

       “Who the fuck- what the fuck are you?” The man demanded, glaring at Ryan over the gun.

       Ryan raised his hands in surrender, keeping his wings close to his body. “My name’s Ryan,” he said cautiously. “I-I don’t really know what I am. I was an angel.”

       The man frowned, adjusting his grip on his gun, taking a step back. “So you’re a demon?” he asked, swallowing hard.

       “There’s no such thing.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “Unless you count you humans. You are kind of horrible.”

       The man froze for a second before barking a laugh, lowering his gun. “This wouldn’t kill you, would it?”

       “Probably not,” Ryan said, lowering his hands as the man put the gun away. “What’s your name?”

       “Ray,” the man said, studying Ryan closely before rubbing his eyes. He blinked them open and studied Ryan again. “Why did you kidnap me?”

       “What? I didn’t kidnap you!” Ryan huffed, folding his arms. “You were going to get shot by those officers if you went down that fire escape.”

       Ray blinked slowly at Ryan for a moment before smiling. “So you saved me? Why?”

       “I- because it’s my nature?” Ryan said, shrugging. He had no idea why. Perhaps it was because he was curious as to why Ray was surrounded by black flames, although he could guess why.

       Ray laughed and shook his head. He looked Ryan over, slowly circling him. “Can others see you?” he asked, coming to a stop in front of Ryan. “Awesome wings by the way.”

       “I have no idea,” Ryan said, chuckling lightly. “Thank you.”

       “Well, do you have anything else you can do?” Ray asked, gasping and stumbling back when blue fire burst from Ryan’s hands.

“I can control the flames,” Ryan said, making a rose out of the fires.

       “That’s fucking awesome.” Ray breathed, looking at the rose as close as he dared. He frowned when Ryan made it disappear. “Well, thanks.”

       “You’re welcome.” Ryan smiled gently, frowning when Ray started to walk away. “Wait! I’ve been banished from heaven.”

       “And?” Ray asked, turning to look at Ryan, smiling when he looked nervous.

       “I need a home.” Ryan sighed, trying to run his fingers through his hair, cursing his horns when he got caught on them again.

       “Seriously?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

       “I sleep and eat.” Ryan shrugged, looking at his hands. He remembered what he saw in the fire dish and curled his fingers into fists. “No, never mind.”

       “Hey, I didn’t say no yet.” Ray chuckled, smiling at Ryan when he looked hopefully up at him. “We should get you some normal clothes, and maybe a mask.”

       Ryan tilted his head to the side, brow furrowed. “Why?” he asked, tugging at his robes.

       “So you blend in, at least a little.” Ray laughed, turning toward the fire escape. “Come on.”

       Ryan frowned and looked down at himself. His eyes dulled for a moment, fire sparking at his horns and slowly moving down his body. “How’s this?” he asked, a little out of breath.

       Ray turned around and his eyes went wide. Ryan was wearing a blue button down the same color as his fire, his horns and wings gone. His eyes looked human, although they still flickered. His shirt was tucked into a pair of comfortable jeans and his feet were bare.

       “Holy shit.” Ray laughed, walking over to him. “Not bad, but untuck the shirt and put on some shoes.”

       Ryan took a slow breath, making white sneakers appear on his feet. He pulled the shirt free himself. “Better?” He asked, looking down at himself then at Ray.

       “You look fucking hot.” Ray nodded, smiling mischievously at Ryan. “Now come on, there’s some guys I want you to meet.”

       Ryan blushed lightly at Ray’s words, nodding and following close behind him. The young man led them to a tall building. Ryan looked at everything nervously, not used to the human world. Ray gave him a calming smile when they got to a door.

       “You’ll be fine,” Ray promised, before entering the penthouse suite.

       Ryan tried to hide behind Ray as he was introduced to four other humans consumed in black flames. Ray told them what happened as Ryan tried to stay hidden behind the shorter man. The others didn’t believe him until Ray told Ryan to go back to his normal state.

       With a deep breath, Ryan let his wings and horns free, keeping his new dress. When he opened his eyes, the other humans were scrambling back except for the one with a well-kept mustache. He was smiling evilly, looking Ryan over.

       “If you’re staying here, you need to pull your weight,” the man said, offering Ryan his hand.

       Ryan bit his lip and eyed the offered hand. “I-I won’t kill people,” he said, pulling at his sleeves, “it’s against my nature.”

       “Deal.” The man nodded, Ray watching him closely. “All we need you to do is what you did with Ray.”

       Ryan glanced at the young man who had his eyes narrowed at the mustached man. He noticed Ryan’s look and gave him a reassuring smile.

       “Alright,” Ryan said, awkwardly taking the man’s hand, “I can do that.”

       He was given his own room and was fed whenever he emerged. He was a little scared of everything. Ray was the only one who came to see him.

       “Hey Rye?” Ray said, poking his head into the room after knocking. “Are you okay?”

       Ryan smiled awkwardly at Ray, knees to his chest on the bed. “Not really.”

       Ray frowned before smiling and sliding into the room. He sat next to Ryan and started talking. He explained what it was like to be human, telling him that everything would be alright. Ray would come whenever he could, just talking to Ryan or listening to him. He even convinced Ryan to leave his room for a game night with the crew.

       He quickly found that they weren’t bad people, but he stuck to Ray for the most part. During one of Ray’s visits to his room, Ryan noticed that Ray’s flames were becoming lighter. They weren’t nearly as black as before. He wondered if that was his doing.

       The first heist he was on was terrifying. There was so much fire and death, once they returned to the penthouse, Ryan locked himself into his room and wept for the lost souls. The second one, he didn’t look at the carnage, just doing his job. After every heist, he went to his room and wept for those who had died.

       Eventually, he let Ray join him. The human hugged him tightly and let him cry. Ray’s flames got lighter and lighter every time, dimming slightly with each kill, but being near Ryan outweighed the damage he had done.

       “This is too easy, we don’t need Ryan,” Ray pressed during a heist meeting.

       Geoff scowled. “Just because he can’t handle a little death.”

       “You don’t see him!” Ray snapped, standing up and glaring at Geoff. “It tears him apart. Can’t we just give him a break?”

       “Fine,” Geoff huffed, shaking his head, “Ryan can sit this one out.”

       Ryan was ecstatic, until the crew came back carrying Ray in a body bag. They were in tears, Geoff was blaming him, but his eyes were glued to the bag. Blue flames roared around the bag, trying to get in.

       “He’s still alive.” Ryan breathed, rushing forward and ripping the bag open. The flames danced on Ray’s pale skin, sinking in until they were gone. Ryan smiled softly as he felt the same magic that made him course through Ray before the human’s eyes snapped open.

       The rest of the crew gasped and scrambled away as Ray sat up slowly, wings just like Ryan’s bursting from their friend’s back and horns shot from his head. His eyes were like Ryan’s although, they appeared to get darker because they were brown.

       “Rye?” Ray blinked confused, coughing up a bit of blood. “What the fuck happened.”

       “You’re alive.” Ryan sighed, reaching up and cupping Ray’s cheeks. “You’re like me.”

       Ray’s eyes went wide and he looked at his wings. “Holy shit.” He laughed, smiling at Ryan. “This is fucking awesome!”

       Ryan laughed lightly, kissing Ray. The humans watched in shock at the two creatures. They looked at themselves and couldn’t help but wonder what would happen when they died. 


	304. You Are My Sunshine by The Civil Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was gone and everything in his world was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibENEQXnP_E
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I miss you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

 

            Ryan studied the only picture he owned. He smiled softly at the way he was smiling in the picture, Ray wrapped in his arms, trying not to shake the camera with his laughing. He jumped when a water drop landed right on Ray’s face, ticking against the laminated picture.

            He looked up at the ceiling with a scowl, searching for the crack. His eyes widened when he felt the liquid slip down his cheeks and neck. He blinked slowly, his vision getting progressively more blurry. He looked back at the picture, slowly reaching up and wiping his eye.

            He stared at the salty water on his fingers for a long moment before looking back at the picture. His body rocked with a sob. For the first time since he learned how to shoot a gun at ten, he cried.

 

            _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping._

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head and I cried._

 

“Come on Rye!” Ray laughed, tugging Ryan’s arm, soot and blood dirtying his purple hoodie.

            Ryan smiled as the sirens screeched behind them. They easily stole a car and laughed in the wind whipping past the shattered windows. Ray shot behind them as Ryan drove, the police were easy to lose today.

            He sped up Chiliad, rushing out of the car and scooping Ray up into his arms before the younger man could even get out of the car. Ray laughed and held onto him tightly. They were both buzzing with adrenaline as Ryan spun them around.

            Coming to a stop, he set Ray on his feet and held him tightly, nuzzling his head into his soft brown hair. Ray held him just as tightly back, pressing his face into his shoulder.

            “I love you.” Ryan sighed, leaning back to cup Ray’s cheek.

            “I love you too,” Ray whispered. His eyes suddenly were drained of life, blood dripping down from his hairline.

            Ryan gasped and sank to the ground, shaking Ray. “Ray! Rose!” He begged, tears falling before he could stop them.

            Ray’s body was limp, the smile and dead eyes preserved. Ryan tried to find his heart beat, pressing his ear to his chest. He choked on a sob as Ray’s fingers started to disintegrate.

            “No, please!” Ryan sobbed, holding Ray tighter. “Don’t leave me!”

            _I’ll always love you, Rye._ Ray’s voice echoed around him, faint and drifting.

            Ryan watched Ray’s body disintegrate, the smile the last thing to go. “Rose.” He sobbed, curling up on himself.

            _I’m not dead yet,_ Ray’s voice whispered, familiar hands wrapping around his shoulders, pulling his head to a cold chest. The body was back, eyes still dead and covered in blood. His mouth wasn’t moving and there was no heartbeat. _You need to find me Rye, I know you can._

He jerked awake sobbing. He clenched his heart and curled into a ball, phantom arms around his shoulders.

           

            _I’ll always love you, and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You’ll regret it all someday._

 

Ray’s head hung heavy, blood slowly dripping from the deep cut on his head. His arms were tired down with barbed wire, ankles duct taped to the legs of the chair. He didn’t have the energy to struggle anymore.

            His stomach ached horribly, his throat unbelievably dry. His eyes were half open, he was afraid to sleep. What would he dream? Would he wake?

            His eyes slowly slid from his bleeding and burned legs to the mask between his feet. They said they had Ryan, but he knew better. They just picked up the mask from a heist weeks ago. It was singed, a massive hole where the left eye should be.

            Flashes of Ryan in the mask, blond hair sticking out at all angles, a small bleeding cut on his temple. Blue eye flashing with joy, just the tip of a wicked smile. Face paint smudged with sweat. He smiled brokenly at the memory, watching Ryan rip the mask off and toss it aside.

            His chest heaved with a sob with no tears, he didn’t have the water to spare. They’d keep him alive, but who knew for how long. He doubted anyone would come. They wanted Ryan and was using him.

            Ray laughed through a choked sob, looking away from the mask. He was nothing. Ryan wasn’t coming. If he ever escaped, he was sure he’d find someone else hanging off of Ryan’s arm. Someone better. He’d kill them. He’d kill them and then disappear.

 

            _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I miss you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

 

Ryan’s eyes burned as he tried to focus on the too bright computer screen. The rest of the room was nearly pitch black. He had to find him, he couldn’t sleep because the dreams were plaguing him.

            His fading memory hooked on a symbol. An F leading into an H surrounded by orange. He knew it, he had to find it. The others were doing what they could, but they had to do more. He needed Ray.

            He felt his eyes droop, scowling and pulling them open with his fingers again. He continued searching police reports.

            Without control, his head slammed onto the keyboard, exhausted snores pushing past his infinitely stuffed nose. Tissues soaked in salt littered the ground and desk.

 

            _In my dreams dear, you seem to leave me._

_When I awake my poor heart pains,_

_So when you come back, and make me happy,_

_I’ll forgive, I’ll take the blame._

 

“Ryan!” Ray screamed, trying to fight against the men covered in head to toe in black. They were twisting his wrists, he felt something snap and yelled out.

            Ryan was a small dot on the horizon, running at them, bullets whizzing far past their targets. Something hard and heavy smacked into Ray’s head and he saw blood dripping to the ground through fading vision.

            In a tunnel, Ryan was calling his name and he smiled. Ryan nearly roared, mowing down a few of the men with his guns. They clicked empty too soon and he rushed forward, tears he probably never notice streamed down his mask.

            He got a few with his knives, but there were too many. Some dragged an unconscious Ray away while other held Ryan back. “Ray!” he screamed, the faint shouts of the crew coming to the warehouse.

            The men threw Ray into a helicopter with a strange symbol on the tail. They took off as the others arrived, shooting at the men holding Ryan back and the copter.

            Ryan and Ray gasped awake from the memory, blinking confused so far away from each other. Ryan cursed and slammed his hand down on his desk, searching for the symbol. Ray looked up as his tormentors came in with a tray of food and evil smiles.

            They both withheld tears, dreaming of the day they could see each other again. It was the only thing keeping them going. Ray saw the symbol on one of the men’s shoulders just as Ryan saw it on a police report.

            “I’m coming,” Ryan whispered, reading everything about the group. Ray could have sworn he heard Ryan’s voice as a red hot knife dug into his shoulder.

 

            _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You’ll never know dear, how much I miss you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

 

Ryan’s eyes were blazing behind his mask as they approached the warehouse. None of the crew was saying anything; they were angry, but Ryan was fuming.

            The older man didn’t even wait for the others to get into position. He walked straight at the building, guns firing and bodies going down before they could even shout or pull weapons. Rockets shot passed him, blowing a hole in the rusting metal wall.

            Men streamed from the hole, but they were easily mowed down. Ray panted hard, looking up at the man with the cooling knife as he cursed and ordered men around, letting the knife drop to the ground.

            Ray smiled weakly as the shouting and gunfire got louder. So he was wrong. He was never happier to be wrong. The building shook with explosions and he was left alone.

            His head dropped and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on breathing. The sound of fighting was deafening, until a single voice made everything silent.

            “Ray!” Ryan gasped, dropping his guns and running to his rose’s side. “Rose, god.” He gasped, pulling his knife and cutting Ray free.

            Ray blinked slowly at Ryan as the older man cupped his cheeks, eyes wet behind the mask. “My beautiful rose.” Ryan sighed, wiping a tear Ray couldn’t even feel from his cheek.

            “Ryan.” Ray croaked, sobbing hard as Ryan wrapped him up in a loving hug before picking him up.

            They rushed back to the others, Jack ready with a first aid kit. The rival gang was mostly dead as Ryan climbed into the copter. They took off, the older man refusing to let him go as Jack tended his wounds.

            “I love you,” Ryan whispered, tears slipping down his neck.

            “I love you too.” Ray smiled weakly, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

 

            _Please don’t take my sunshine away._


	305. Sic Transit Gloria by Brand New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff needed to learn to knock. He'd end up traumatized by them if he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0G_ZOHFyRa4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

       Ray stretched as he stood from the couch. Michael and Gavin were collapsed on top of each other, controllers dangling from their fingers. He smiled and shook his head, shuffling toward his and Ryan’s room.

       He yawned and rubbed his eye as he opened the door. He froze, open eye going wide. After a moment of staring at the man tied to their bed, he relaxed and groaned.

       “Ryan,” Ray whined, glancing around for the older man. He frowned when his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

       The man gasped and struggled to speak against the duct tape over his mouth. His wrists and ankles were tied to the legs of the bed. Ray looked at him and smirked. “Wonder who you are,” he purred, walking over to the table of torture tools Ryan had set up before leaving. “I hope Ryan doesn’t mind me starting without him.”

       The man whimpered, head dropping down on the stripped bed. Large, old blood stains already covered the bare mattress. Their normal bedding was neatly folded next to the door to the balcony.

       Ray studied the weapons and considered which one to start with. He turned when the door clicked open, Ryan in his normal heist get up stood in the doorway. Ray knew without seeing that the older man was smiling at him.

       “What’s the occasion?” Ray asked, nodding toward the man before turning back to the weapons.

       The man whimpered as Ryan moved past him, the bed creaking as he struggled. He wrapped his arms around Ray from behind, resting his masked chin on his shoulder. “I was bored,” he whispered.

       “Fair enough.” Ray chuckled, picking up a long blade with dull edges, the metal was wrapped. “Should I leave you to it?”

       “I would love to have you join me,” Ryan purred, pulling his mask up to kiss Ray’s cheek. “If Michael and Gavin are still sleeping on the couch when we’re done, we’ll sleep in their room.”

       “They’ll be pissed if we get blood everywhere.” Ray laughed, setting the knife back down next to the blow torch.

       “Exactly.” Ryan chuckled. Ray smiled and slipped Ryan’s mask up again to kiss him. The man groaned and they turned to look at him.

       The man shivered under two insane smiles. When they were finished, the man had nearly all of his skin removed from his body, dying when they started on the muscle. They made sure he was awake through it all.

       “They never make it past the skin.” Ray sighed, kicking a badly burned piece of skin.

       “He lasted through one arm though,” Ryan said, picking up the red bones, “that’s better than most.”

       Ray chuckled and set the knife on the table. “We need a shower,” he said, looking down at himself and shivering.

       “Agreed,” Ryan said, pulling his mask off of his head and tossing it onto their night stand, “then we’ll sleep?”

       Ray laughed and nodded, heading toward their bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. Ryan followed after him, frowning at the scars covering the younger man’s body.

       “Can’t shower wearing clothes Rye.” Ray laughed, smiling at Ryan.

       Ryan blinked slowly before laughing and stripping out of his soaked clothes. “Sorry, just thinking.”

       “About?” Ray asked, pulling wash clothes and towels from the cupboard over the toilet.

       “Your scars,” Ryan said, pressing his foot into the slowly growing puddle of blood surrounding his clothes. He snickered as he set his foot on the white tile and a perfect foot print was left behind.

       Ray snorted, rolling his eyes at him. “Why were you thinking about that?” he asked, smiling at Ryan’s childishness.

       “Because some of them are because of me,” Ryan said softly, following Ray into the shower. The younger man turned the water on, hitting them with stinging cold water.

       Ray frowned at Ryan as the bottom of the tube was stained pink. “Don’t think like that.”

       “This one was because I was being stupid.” Ryan gently ran his fingers over a bullet wound on Ray’s shoulder. “This one because I didn’t see the man sneak up on me.” He traced a long scar across Ray’s chest.

       Ray shivered and scowled, grabbing Ryan’s hands and pressing them against his cheeks. “Ryan.” He sighed as the water got warm.

       “This one because I was going too fast.” He rubbed his thumb over a long, thin scar under Ray’s eye.

       “Ryan,” Ray said sternly, getting the older man to look him in the eyes. “That doesn’t matter.”

       “It matters to me,” Ryan whispered, pulling Ray to his chest and holding him tightly, “it’s my fault.”

       “It’s my choice,” Ray snapped, pushing away, “sometimes, yeah, you’re a fucking moron. But protecting you is my choice. Every one of these scars is my fault.”

       Ryan smiled softly and pulled Ray close again, this time the younger man allowed it. They stood in the warm water for a long time, Ryan tracing every scar. Ray smiled fondly at him before doing the same. They forgot about why they had stepped into the shower in the first place until Geoff opened their door looking for them.

       “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Geoff screeched, making Ray and Ryan jump, the older man holding the younger protectively out of reflex. “RYAN!”

       “In here!” Ryan called, not relaxing, although he was biting his lip. Ray laughed into Ryan’s chest as Geoff opened the door, glaring at them.

       “Clean that shit up!” Geoff snapped at them, shaking his head. “I’m never going to understand you two.”

       “That’s a good thing.” Ray snickered, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. “We don’t even understand.”

       Geoff snorted and shook his head as he left, slamming both doors behind him. Ryan burst out laughing, leaning on Ray. The younger man smiled and played with his wet hair as he finished laughing.

       “Alright, we should clean up.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray. The younger man smirked and deepened the kiss, pressing Ryan against the wall. The older man was surprised for only a moment before easily switching them.

       “This will make him angrier.” Ryan panted against Ray’s lips, moaning when the younger man took him in his hand.

       “That’s the point,” Ray purred, shuddering as Ryan kissed his neck.

       Ryan laughed and pulled Ray flush to him. “Scream my name,” he growled against Ray’s neck.

       “Make me.” Ray smirked, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders as the older man picked him up and pressed him against the wall.

       Geoff silently fumed in the living room, the rest of the crew looking at each other awkwardly. Ray wasn’t a loud person, neither really was Ryan, but they were loud now.

       “I hate them.” Geoff hissed, although it had little to no bite. “Bastards.”

       Jack chuckled and pat Geoff’s shoulders as Michael and Gavin made an escape to their room. “Just be glad they like us.”

       Geoff grumbled under his breath, wondering into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of whisky from under the bar, nearly chugging the entire thing in one go. Jack sighed and shook his head, turning the TV up as loud as he could to drain the noise out.


	306. Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray made one tiny mistake and now he was in jail. He was not staying for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=updoMIHMBbU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

       Ray stumbled into the cell he was shoved into. “This’ll be your home now.” The guard laughed before slamming the door closed. Ray huffed and looked down at the extra orange jump suit and the paper bag of some small personal effects that they allowed him to have.

       “Ooooh, fresh meat,” someone said from one side of the cell. Ray looked up at the bed on the left side of the cell. Lounging on the bed was a tall, muscular man with soft blond hair and glowing blue eyes. He was eyeing Ray up, settling on Ray’s eyes.

       Ray snorted and dropped onto the white sheet covered bed. “I ain’t being anybody’s bitch,” he hissed at the man, dropped the bag on the ground and kicking it under his bed, stuffing the extra jump suit under his pillow.

       “Who said anything about that?” The man scowled, sitting up. “I’m not into that shit.”

       “Good, shut up and stay over there,” Ray snapped, rubbing his face. He made a tiny mistake and now he was in jail awaiting to see if they wanted to put him on death row.

       The man scowled at him and stood, coming over to tower over the younger man. Ray didn’t even flinch, looking up at him with tired eyes. “Do you know who I am?”

       “Ryan Haywood, captured for multiple murders, awaiting his sentence on death row.” Ray sighed, shaking his head as Ryan’s eyes went wide. “Your first name is James, but you prefer Ryan. You go by the Vagabond in the mercenary world. You picked the name up from the first charge against you, Rogue and Vagabond, right?”

       Ryan stared blankly at Ray for a long time, jaw hanging open. “How- how the fuck do you know all of that?”

       “It’s my job.” Ray smirked, tensing before scowling and looking at his feet. “ _Was_ my job I suppose, although, I’m not planning on staying here long.”

       Ryan snapped his mouth closed and smiled. “I think that’s something we can agree on,” he said, sitting down next to Ray. “If you’re an informant, you have a plan, right?”

       Ray raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ryan. “Do _you_ know who _I_ am?” He snorted, reaching for his bag.

       Ryan frowned and shook his head, watching Ray closely. “Should I?”

       “Probably.” Ray snickered, opening the bag and pulling out a compact. “Name’s BrownMan, but you can call me Ray.”

       Ryan’s eye brows shot toward his hair line and he laughed. “How did the famous ghost get caught?”

       “Tripped escaping the cops after a job.” Ray shrugged, opening the compact and smiling at the picture of him and Michael.

       “You fucking tripped?” Ryan barked a laugh, raising an eyebrow at the compact. He froze as Ray peeled the picture back revealing a skeleton key. “That a good friend of yours?” He smiled, blocking the camera’s view if it turned their way.

       “The very best.” Ray winked, putting the picture back in place before closing the compact and dropping it back into his bag. “What do you have to offer Haywood?”

       “Give me two days and some supplies,” Ryan said, leaning back putting his hands behind his head.

       “Deal.” Ray snickered, dropping the bag and sliding it under the bed again. “Mind going back to your own bed?”

       “Nah, you’re cute and this is comfortable.” Ryan smirked, eyeing the light blush that dusted Ray’s cheeks. “Don’t get compliments often, do you?”

       “I’m a ghost for a reason.” Ray sighed, kicking Ryan’s leg. “Off.”

       “What reason is that?” Ryan asked, sitting up and leaning closer to Ray.

       “Cause no one cares to notice,” Ray huffed, pushing Ryan’s back. “Off.”

       Ryan frowned and stood, standing on one leg and making a show of bringing his other around, hands in his pockets. “I’m noticing,” he said as he plopping down on his bed, “and if this goes how I think it will, there’s no way I’m going to stop noticing.”

       Ray blushed at the strangely fond smile Ryan gave him, quickly toeing his shoes off. He dove under his covers and kept his back to Ryan, the blanket over his head. The older man laughed, but was otherwise quiet minus the squeaking of his bed when he shifted.

       The next day, Ray was out of the cell the instant the door opened. The common room was full over other prisoners, most in predetermined groups. Ray searched the room for a corner, ignoring the food line most of the men headed toward.

       He found a chair and curled up in a corner, just in sight of the camera so no one yelled at him. Watching all of the inmates, he went through everything he knew about each man as he studied them. Ryan had joined the lunch line, glancing around and spotting him.

       Ray made a point of ignoring him, although he would feel the older man’s eyes on him occasionally. Like he predicted, mostly everyone ignored him, even the guards. His stomach growled annoyed, but he ignored it. Getting food now would draw attention, he’d eat later.

       “You know they don’t give us lunch, right?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow at Ray. “What are you doing?”

       “Leave,” Ray hissed, not surprised by the older man’s approached, but worried about what it would do, “now.”

       Ryan frowned, but thankfully didn’t argue. Ray relaxed when he went off to a table with a tall lanky man with messy hair. No one seemed to have noticed their interaction which was more than Ray could have hoped for.

       Settling down into his seat, he finished his inventory of every man in the jail. The man Ryan was talking to was Gavin Free, a smart Brit excellent at undercover jobs and hacking into tech, he could be useful. He already knew Haywood too; that made approaching him easier.

       Ray sighed and smiled to himself, flinching when Ryan’s eyes were on him again. This time someone noticed, a short butch man with a scar over his eye. Ray shot Ryan a glare, trying to make himself smaller.

       Scarface had already seen him, however, a crooked smirk on his face. “What do we have here?” the man said, looking Ray over as he stalked over. “What’s a pretty lady doing here?”

       Ray rolled his eyes and stood, stalking away from the man. He’d disappear into the crowd and find a new place to hide, one where Ryan couldn’t ruin it for him.

       “Hold on!” Scarface laughed, catching Ray’s wrist. “You’re coming with me.”

       “Fuck off.” Ray hissed, twisting his arm free easily. He started to walk away again, but was pulled back by his jumper.

       “I said,” Scarface grabbed his face and made him look at him, “you’re coming with me.”

       Ray sneered and worked up some spit. He spat at the man and pulled away in one fluid motion. “David Johnson,” he said, smirking at the man trying to clean his face, “you got that scar from a tiny kitten that you killed when you were ten.”

       Scarface froze and narrowed his eyes at Ray. “How the fuck do you know that?” He growled, taking a step toward Ray. Ryan was the first on his feet, but Ray didn’t move, just kept smiling.

       “You’re in here for murdering an officer, I’d watch yourself.” Ray chuckled, glancing at the cameras and guards with their hands on batons around them. “You’re already on thin ice.”

       “Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Scarface snarled, taking another step closer.

       “Does BrownMan ring a bell?” Ray asked, yawning.

       Scarface froze, so did the rest of the inmates, except for Ryan. The older man was ready to leap in if the man went after Ray. Maybe he was of use; Ray had been tempted to leave him behind.

       “BrownMan?” Scarface gasped, instantly standing down. “I thought it was bad enough Haywood was here,” he mumbled.

       “And why’s that?” Ray smiled crookedly, taking a step forward. Scarface backed up and held his hands up. “Why so afraid?”

       “You’re fucking nuts!” Scarface snapped, shaking his head.

       Ray nodded once, turning on his heels and stalking away. The other inmates parted for him, watching him take a seat in a far corner close to a security camera. “What? Do you need me to tell you to be at ease?” He laughed, the other inmates still staring at him.

       The men winced and turned to go back to whatever it was that they were doing. Ray smiled and curled up on his chair again. He watched everyone, trying to decide who was useful, and social patterns.

       No one bothered him, Ryan would glance at him occasionally, but made no effort to approach. Once the morning’s tensions wore off, everyone fell back into a natural pattern. Around noon, his stomach was really protesting his choice not to eat that morning.

       Scowling he rubbed his stomach and begged it to be quiet. “Should have eaten this morning,” a voice sung beside him and he glared up at Ryan.

       “What do you want Haywood?” Ray huffed, keeping his eyes off of the apple Ryan was buffering on his jumper.

       “I’m going to be honest,” Ryan said, looking the apple over before dropping it into Ray’s lap, “I know next to nothing about you, other than it would be stupid as fuck to mess with you.”

       Ray scarfed up the apple, biting into it. “That’s all you really need,” he said around red skin.

       “What did Scarface mean when he said you were nuts?” Ryan said, crouching down, back against the wall. “I thought I was the resident psychopath.”

       Ray frowned and looked the apple over before taking another bite. “I’m not taking your title. I don’t enjoy what I am.”

       Ryan frowned and watched Ray closely. “You don’t eat a lot normally, don’t you?”

       “What do you want?” Ray huffed, biting off a too big bite of the apple. He scowled and broke it in half, holding one half in between his fingers.

       Ryan smiled at him, shaking his head. “You’re too cute to be evil.” He laughed, resting his elbow on his knee, pressing his cheek against his knuckles. “The fact that you are makes it that much better.”

       “You know what would be useful?” Ray asked, trying not to blush. “If you got Gavin to help us,” he said, the apple on his lips.

       Ryan puffed his cheeks and then blew out. “I’ll loosen you up, just you wait.” He smiled before standing and walking over to Gavin.

       Ray scowled after the older man, shaking his head and finishing his apple. He didn’t hear from Ryan until they were back in their cell, although he did give Ray a stern look when the food lines opened and the younger man hadn’t moved. Ray ended up getting dinner because Ryan wouldn’t stop staring at him until he did.

       “Gavin’s in,” Ryan said from his bunk after about an hour of silence. “It’ll take him a week to get everything set.”

       Ray nodded absently, staring at his hands. “Gives you plenty of time to get what we need.”

       Ryan nodded, watching Ray with a stiff frown. “Anyone else?”

       Ray looked up and blinked tiredly at Ryan. “Three is enough,” he decided, might as well help them out. “Michael will be here tomorrow.”

       “Michael?” Ryan asked, sitting up as Ray looked back at his hands.

       “The friend in the photo.” Ray sighed, pressing his palms into his eyes. “Gavin has exactly one week.”

       Ryan nodded slowly, hesitantly getting up and coming over to Ray’s bed. The younger man didn’t move when he sat down. Tensing when Ryan’s fingers gently wrapped around his wrists, he narrowed his eyes at the older man when he pulled his hands away from his face.

       “Boo?” Ryan smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side like a puppy.

       Ray held back his laughter before letting it out with a huff. “What, asshole?” he said, smiling softly.

       “That smile.” Ryan chuckled, pulling Ray’s hands close and gently kissing his palms. “That’s all.”

       “Doesn’t seem like it,” Ray said, not bothering to pull his hands away. Ryan let them go and leaned between Ray’s legs to press their foreheads together.

       “You said you’re no one’s bitch.” Ryan smiled, studying Ray’s eyes. “So I’m going to court you proper.”

       “Court?” Ray laughed, unable to help his smile. “What century are you from?”

       “Georgia,” Ryan said, liking the sound of Ray’s laugh, “but I’m sure you knew that.”

       “I didn’t actually,” Ray said, finding he rather liked the color of Ryan’s eyes. “You’re slipping up Haywood.”

       “I don’t mind.” Ryan sighed, reaching up and gently cupping Ray’s cheek. “It’s you.”

       Ray blushed lightly and tried not to lean into Ryan’s hand, judging from the older man’s smile, he failed. “Why?” he whispered.

       “Because you’re interesting,” Ryan said, the pad of his thumb gently running over the bags under his eyes. “You didn’t sleep last night.”

       “I never sleep,” Ray said, letting his eyes drift closed. They cracked open again when Ryan pulled away. He blushed brightly when the older man pulled him to lay down, pressing into his chest.

       “Hear my heart?” Ryan asked, running his fingers through Ray’s hair, smiling when he nodded awkwardly. “That should help you sleep.”

       “Cliché bastard.” Ray snorted, although he didn’t move.

       “It’s science,” Ryan argued, rubbing Ray’s back. “People with insomnia have an easier time sleeping with a constant sound running in the background.”

       Ray’s eyes dropped, but he wasn’t about to let Ryan know that it was working. He woke alone, but better rested than he had in years. Ryan winked at him when they were woken up that morning, pulling him into the food line by his arm.

       He made Ray sit with him and Gavin, learning exactly what the Brit was doing to set up their escape. Both he and Ryan were making weapons in plain sight, yet the cameras couldn’t see anything at all. Ray smiled and did what he could to help. His meeting with Michael going off without a hitch later that day.

       Within the week, they had everything they needed. Ray used his key to free himself and Ryan, their extra jumpers stuffed with bedding to act as dummies. They freed Gavin and set to work. Gavin had remotely made the camera’s replay video from the day before as they snuck past guards.

       They got to a blind spot and waited for the boom. Ray snickered as the explosion rocked the building, the guards rushing to the main exit. Homemade knives made from the plastic trays in hand, they rushed after them, taking out the officers that got in their way.

       The heavy front doors of the prison were blown to hell, a short man with wild red hair that matched him crazed smile was mowing down cops with a semi-automatic. “Llllllllet’s go!” Ray shouted, patting Michael’s shoulder as they sped past.

       Watching Michael’s back, he nearly tripped _again_ as the car started to roll. Strong arms were around him in an instant and he was pulled into the car on top of Ryan. “You really need to watch your feet.” The older man laughed as Michael cursed at Gavin in the front.

       Ray smiled and kissed Ryan hard, surprising the older man. “You’d better take me on a date.” He panted when they parted.

       “Deal.” Ryan huffed a laugh, smiling at Ray, holding him tighter.

       “Stop you’re fucking flirting!” Michael snapped, tossing them handguns. “Get shooting or we’re all going to jail!”

       Ray laughed and grabbed his gun and started firing behind them with exact aim. Ryan fired beside him. They all cheered when they lost the cops, Michael driving them to his apartment. He got them into normal clothes, handing Ray the keys to his old apartment.

       “I’ll keep the extras if you want.” Michael shrugged, shooting Gavin a glare when he squawked something incomprehensible.

       “I’ll take this one.” Ray smirked, hooking his arm with Ryan’s. “See you Michael.”

       Michael shook his head as they left, Ryan’s arm snaking around Ray’s waist with a smirk. “Sure about this?” Ryan asked.

       “Are you?” Ray smirked, pulling away and swaying away from the older man.

       “Oh hell no.” Ryan laughed, scooping Ray up into his arms. “Please tell me you have video games.”

       Ray snorted, rolling his eyes as he held onto Ryan. “Of course I do,” he scoffed, smiling at Ryan. The older man smiled and pecked him sweetly on the lips, setting him down so he could take the lead. They both were sure this would be a wonderful night.


	307. All These Lives by Daughtry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human should never trust a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWgsFApH8pY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Ray?” Ryan asked, smiling down at the young man lying on the grass in the middle of the woods. “What are you doing?”

            “I was waiting for you.” Ray smiled, jumping to his feet. “What are you going to teach me?”

            Ryan chuckled, keeping his arms behind him. “You came early for nothing,” he said, watching Ray dust the grass off of himself. “I was thinking we could just relax today.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan in surprise and snorted. “Seriously? Why the change of heart?”

            Ryan shrugged, running his fingers over the crown. “You’ve done well, and what can I say? You’ve grown on me, rose.”

            Ray laughed and smiled sheepishly. “I guess we can take a day off then,” he said, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks at the way Ryan was smiling at him. “What?”

            “Hold still.” Ryan chuckled, coming over to Ray, pulling his gift out from behind him without Ray seeing. He gently settled the crown of bones in Ray’s hair. “There.”

            Ray reached up and ran his fingers over the carved bone. “What,” he said, pulling the crown off and looking at it. His eyes went wide. “Is this bone?”

            “A pelvis bone,” Ryan purred, tail curling around his leg. “It took me awhile to find one that might fit.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan before looking over the cut bone. It was cut so the sides had spikes, delicate roses carved into the bone. “Human?” he asked, although he really didn’t want to think about it.

            “Only the best,” Ryan said, smirking with his sharpened teeth. “Do you like it?

            Ray chuckled and smiled, placing the crown on his head again. Since he met the demon, some part of his morality shriveled away. He didn’t have much to begin with. “It’s amazing, but I can’t take this home. Mom’ll kill me.”

            Ryan frowned before smiling and nodding. “I’ll keep it safe for you,” he said, offering Ray his hand. “I want to show you something.”

            Ray happily took Ryan’s hand, squeezing his eyes shut as Ryan teleported them. He often got nauseous when they teleported, so he waited for his stomach to stop spinning before opening his eyes.

            He slowly cracked his eyes open when his stomach settled. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw the glowing water fall before him. Little lights blinked in the water, making the water shimmer with multiple colors.

            Ryan smiled at him, pulling him closer to the water. “Look,” he said softly, nodding toward the completely clear water. There were small fish in the water, until Ray looked closer. The creatures were half tiny human.

            “Mermaids?” Ray breathed, smiling at the creatures glowing softly.

            “These are the fireflies of the mermaid world,” Ryan said, watching Ray’s eyes light up with excitement, “they’re much kinder too.”

            Ray nodded absently, face filled with awe. “They’re beautiful.”

            “I thought you’d like them,” Ryan said softly, unable to look away from the human. He didn’t imagine falling in love with Ray when he found him lost in the woods months ago. He just thought it would be something to do, teaching him magic.

            Now, he couldn’t imagine going one day without Ray at his side. The young man was focused on the creatures, leaving Ryan plenty of time to admire his face.

            He didn’t realize he was purring until Ray was looking at him with an amused smile. “You feeling okay, Rye?” he asked, shifting to sit on the bank of the lake. “You’re purring.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray then quickly look away, taking a moment to compose himself. “I’m fine, perfectly fine.”

            “You sure?” Ray laughed, leaning forward to catch a look at the blush on Ryan’s face. “You’re blushing!”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and willing the flush away. “I am not.” He smiled, nudging Ray’s arm. “I change my mind, there is something I can teach you today.”

            “Fuck yes!” Ray said, jumping to his feet. “What is it?”

            Ryan laughed and stood, taking Ray’s hand and pulling him closer to the water. “Just trust me,” he said when the human paused at the water’s edge.

            Ray smiled and did so without a second thought; it made something weigh heavily in the demon’s stomach. Humans should never trust a demon. Mumbling in Latin under his breath, he pulled Ray into the water.

            Ray laughed lightly as the water parted for them, forming around them as they went deeper into the water. “There’s a drop off,” Ryan said, wrapping an arm around Ray’s waist, “hold on.”

            Ray clung to Ryan’s shoulders as he walked off the deep drop off. They floated down into the water, an air bubble surrounding them. The creatures swam around them as they landed on the bottom, the light more beautiful under the water.

            “Holy shit Rye,” Ray breathed, looking around, “this is amazing.”

            Ryan smiled and returned to watching Ray’s eyes grow bright with childlike wonder. “Ray?” he said softly, arm still tight around the young man’s waist.

            Ray looked at Ryan with a brilliant smile, eyes a glow. They were ten feet from the surface, nothing to stop him or see them other than creatures that couldn’t possibly understand what was about to happen.

            “Ryan?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow at the demon. “What is it?”

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan sighed, pressing his lips to Ray’s. The human froze, eyes wide as Ryan’s slipped closed. If Ray was happy, he’d have the human’s affections. If he wasn’t, Ray would probably never want to see him again. Either way, he would win, he hoped.

            Ryan’s heart pounded hard as Ray actually kissed him back. The human’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. They parted with soft smiles. “You’re a romantic bastard.” Ray laughed breathlessly.

            Ryan laughed and nuzzled Ray’s cheek, his tail wrapping around the human’s leg. “I don’t think demons are capable of being romantic.”

            “This is pretty fucking romantic,” Ray said, laughing as Ryan peppered his cheek with kisses.

            “Well I lucked out then.” Ryan chuckled, pulling back. “Ready to learn?”

            “In a second.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan again.

            Ray managed to get the spell within moments, although he had to return home soon after. Ryan was sitting in the trees, a goofy smile on his face. He knew it would kill him if Ray rejected him. He was overjoyed that Ray liked him back.

            He held Ray’s crown in his hands, smiling at the flowers that reminded him of the human. Sighing, he ran his fingers over the carvings. The scent of blood reached him and he sat upright. He knew that scent of roses, fresh glass, and dewdrops.

            He growled, slipping from the branch, digging his claws into the bark. “Ray?” he called when he hit the ground. “Rose? Where are you?”

            “Ryan?!” Ray called and Ryan bolted for the sound. “Ryan!”

            “I’m here rose,” Ryan breathed, wrapping his arms around Ray when he got to the young man, “what happened?”

            Ray was covered in cuts, small pieces of glass sticking out of his skin. He was shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks as he smiled at Ryan. “She was going to take everything from me.” He panted, clinging to Ryan with blood soaked fingers. “I don’t know what happened.”

            Ryan frowned and sunk to the ground, pulling Ray into his lap. He cupped the young man’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together. They closed their eyes and Ryan saw Ray’s memories in his eye lids.

            Ray’s mother was yelling at him, the books Ryan had given him being thrown into the fire. Ray was crying, yelling. He felt the magic spark on Ray’s fingers and heard the Latin slip from the human’s lips. His fingers turned to knives and he ripped the women apart.

            He felt Ray’s panic, he heard his father’s car door slam shut. Bursting through the window, Ray escaped his house and ran into the woods.

            “Oh rose.” Ryan sighed as they parted. “It’s alright, I’m here now.”

            Ray sobbed and pressed his face into Ryan’s neck and shoulder. He slowly stood, healing Ray as he carried him through the forest. He knew of an old shack he sometimes used as a home. As they walked, he cleaned it with a thought.

            Ray was fast asleep as they arrived, the blood cleaned away and clothes and cuts fixed. He laid Ray down and carded his fingers through his hair. When he woke up they would talk about what happened and what they would do now. In the back of his mind, he remembered a spell to turn Ray into a demon, but that could wait.


	308. I see Fire by Ed Sheeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan chose a drought to go camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phJo1E94Yk8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan stumbled as he ran, pressing the wet rag to his mouth and nose. The smoke made his eyes water, the roaring fire too loud for him to hear the sound of falling trees. Deer and fox bolted past him, one fox carrying a pup in its jaw.

            He cursed when a tree crashed to the ground behind him. He glared back at it, the fires licking towards the sky. Running faster, deer and rabbits bumping into him, fleeing the quickly creeping fire. The plants were all as dry as the air because of a week long drought.

            Pressing on, he followed the animals, hoping that they knew where it was safe. He just needed to reach the tree line. He heard the crack that time, skidding to a stop as a massive branch bounced off of the ground in front of him, twigs and leaves smacking him in the head.

            Ryan panted hard against the rag, climbing over the branch and cutting himself on the bark. He hissed as it caught fire just as he got his legs over it. A rabbit burst past him and he rushed after it, birds screaming into the air.

            Just his luck to decide to go camping during a dry spell. The forest fire hadn’t started on top of him, thankfully, but it had given little to no warning when it did reach him. He had been walking a trail when it came, so he took off.

            _This way._

            The voice was completely clear, despite the screams of agony around him. He felt something tug on him, leading him off of the path. He followed the feeling, wondering if his survival skills were kicking in.

            He nearly ran right into a buck standing calmly the way he was running. The smoke was making him cry, thankfully rewetting his rag. He stopped, wondering if the beast would try to secure him with its rack. Instead the buck snorted at him, nodding its head before prancing off into the woods.

            _This way._

Ryan frowned, panting hard. He followed the buck, the beast turning its head to make sure he was following every so often. Ryan was relieved to find that the fire was weakening in the direction they were running. He could heard the leaves crunch under his boots.

            His chest burned as they started to go up hill, the buck not stopping, even as they reached a cliff. He gasped when it leaped off of the cliff. He stumbled to a stop, looking down and seeing a pool or water at the bottom, a waterfall feeding into it from a hole in the cliff he was standing on.

            _Jump!_

            He felt something push him and he plunged toward the pool. He held his nose with his other hand, keeping the rag away from his mouth as he took a gasping breath and crashed into the water.

            He struggled to swim to the surface, his backpack weighing him down. He reached for the surface, eyes wide. Hands slipping into the water grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the surface.

            He gasped as he surfaced, breathing hard, smoke and water pressure pressing on his chest. He followed the hands to a young man with the buck’s rack coming from his hair. He gaped at the man, clinging to the rock he pulled him to.

            “Are you alright?” The man asked, the deer ears next to his antlers standing up straight. He was naked, a fluffy white bottomed tail just above his ass.

            Ryan nodded numbly, staring at the man in confusion. “What are you?” He gasped, pulling himself out of the water slowly.

            “I’m Ray,” the man said, pulling Ryan onto the rock, “I protect the forest.”

            Ryan’s brow furrowed as he slipped his arms from his pack and slowly sat up. “What?”

            “I’m the spirit of the forest,” Ray said, eyes going distant, hands trying to grasp words. “You know, I am the forest. I’m sure someone told you before you came out here.”

            Ryan blinked blankly at Ray, slowly shaking his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            “Oh.” Ray frowned then shrugged and stood. Ryan blushed and looked away, the man’s crotch right at his eye level. “Well, you’re safe now. Your kind will probably put out the fire before it gets here.”

            Ryan looked up at the cliff, turning to glance at Ray. The man was a deer once again, his belly white and remaining fur black. His eyes glowed brown and green. “Wait!” Ryan said as Ray started into the woods. “I have no idea where I am!”

            Ray stopped and tilted his head at Ryan, snorting and coming over to him. _This way then._ His voice filled Ryan’s head as he stared at him.

            Ryan shook his head, unused to the tickle at the back of his head. He pulled his backpack on and followed Ray into the woods. He started to shiver when the sun went down. His lungs burned something awful and he was exhausted. Ray didn’t seem interested in speaking so the walk was quiet minus the sounds of the forest.

            Twice Ryan had heard a helicopter, but he couldn’t see anything through the trees. He sighed and looked back at Ray, the deer walking calmly through the woods. Occasionally an animal would come over to him and they would touch noses.

            Everywhere Ray walked seemed greener, healthier than the rest of the forest. Eventually, when the moon was high in the sky, they emerged to a clearing. At the center was an abandoned cabin, what used to be a garden was overgrown, vines climbing the wall and the chipped white fence.

            _You can stay here,_ Ray said as Ryan came to stand next to the stopped buck. _No one has lived here in years._

“Why is it here?” Ryan asked, slowly heading toward the cabin.

            _A lumberjack used to cut down trees and make things out of the wood,_ Ray said, following Ryan, eyes somehow sad. _That was a long time ago._

Ryan glanced at the buck and smiled kindly. “Thank you, Ray. I won’t be here long.”

            _It’s no problem, stay for as long as you need,_ Ray said, nudging Ryan’s arm with his nose.

            Ryan nodded, deciding that he shouldn’t mention that the instant he knew where civilization was, he was leaving. He tried to open the door and stumbled back when it swung open.

            The cabin was fill was dust and cobwebs. The door lead to a kitchen and living room on the right. There was a table was in the kitchen and the couch was covered in rips in the leather. There was a nook on the left, a door to the garden.

            A sectioned off room was in the right corner. The door was ajar, showing a bedroom with an empty bed frame. A sliver of a bathroom could be seen through the doors.

            “This place is nice,” Ryan said, walking into the cabin and smiling softly. He had always liked these type of places.

            “The lumberjack loved it here.” Ray was human again, looking around the cabin wishfully.

            “What happened to him?” Ryan asked, turning around to avoid accidentally looking down. He dusted the table off and winced at little cloud that floated to the floor.

            “He died.” Ray sighed, tugging at his ear. “Twenty years ago. He’s buried under his favorite tree out back.”

            Ryan tensed and glanced at the back door next to the kitchen. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Does anyone own this land?” he asked, wondering where his mind was going if he was really considering living in this place.

            “Not that I’m aware,” Ray said, walking toward the kitchen. He started opening cupboards. “Perhaps his family.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow as he watched Ray. “What are you looking for?”

            “This.” Ray smiled, standing back and pointing to the cupboard. There was a paper glued to the inside of the wood.

            Ryan came over and studied the paper. In neat handwriting was a list of names and numbers. Most of the last names were similar.

            “You can ask any of them, probably,” Ray said, rubbing the skin around his antlers. “Do you want to stay here?”

            “I was thinking about it,” Ryan said, studying the paper, “this is a nice place, and I just got fired.”

            “Fired?” Ray asked, smiling before cracking up laughing. “Oh I get it!”

            Ryan furrowed his brow and tilted his head in confusion. “What’s so funny?”

            “You were fired, and you were running from fire!” Ray laughed, shaking his head.

            Ryan blinked blankly at Ray before chuckling. “Sadly, that’s not what fired means.”

            “Oh?” Ray asked, still smirking. “What does it mean then?”

            “I lost my job and I couldn’t afford my apartment after that. I came out here to clear my head,” Ryan said, closing the cupboard door and pulled his phone out. He was relatively surprised to find that it had nearly full bars.

            “Oh.” Ray’s ears went flat against his head. “Sorry I laughed.”

            “It’s alright,” Ryan said, ruffling the buck’s hair between his horns, “I like your idea better.”

            Ray smiled happily at Ryan, looking at his phone curiously. “What’s that?”

            “It’s a phone,” Ryan said, looking up at the numbers, “it allows me to talk to people really far away.”

            “Oh, like the things that would be on the wall?” Ray asked, pointing to a spot near the couch.

            “Sort of, just more travel sized.” Ryan nodded, plugging the first number in. “If there’s a town near here, I’ll need to get some things before I stay here.”

            “How long will you be gone?” Ray asked, tail and ears perking up. “Are you really going to stay here?”

            “Probably not long.” Ryan chuckled, nodding at Ray. “I might as well, I used to whittle when I was a kid and making furniture can’t be that hard.”

            Ray gave a high pitch squeal, nuzzling his head against Ryan’s shoulders. “It’s been forever since I’ve had someone!”

            Ryan blushed and awkwardly pat the buck’s head. “Well, I’ll be around for a while.” Ray squealed again, giving Ryan an adorable smile.

            The last number on the list was one that worked. The women who answered was the daughter of the lumberjack. She lived in the town close to the cabin. She sent her young son-in-law to go pick him up.

            Ryan promised Ray that he would be back as soon as he could. In town, he used up the rest of his money to buy things for the cabin and his new job. He stayed with the son-in-law and his wife. The women was like her grandfather, carving from large pieces of wood. She taught Ryan some things, gifting him tools. She even agreed to sell what he made.

            When he returned to the cabin, Geoff and Griffon came with him with truckloads of things. They helped him move everything in and put things away. The entire time, Ryan didn’t see antler or tail of Ray.

            Griffon visited her grandfather’s grave before they left. Ryan filled the cabin with his few personal things, cleaning everything up and getting the garden ready to plant. The third day he was in the cabin, setting up a TV mainly because he couldn’t live without his games, there was a timid knock on his door.

            Ryan chuckled and stood, opening the door. The buck stood at his doorway, eyes lighting up when he saw Ryan. He squealed and turned human, hugging Ryan tightly. “You did come back!”

            “I said I would.” Ryan laughed, awkwardly hugging Ray back. “Hold on a second.” He said, rushing into this bedroom and coming out with one of his shirts. He put it on Ray’s shoulders and smiled at him.

            Ray blinked at the shirt before laughing and putting his arms through his sleeves. “I forgot that human’s think being naked is weird.”

            “Just a little.” Ryan smiled sheepishly. “How are you?”

            “Bored,” Ray said, coming into the cabin, fumbling with the buttons.

            “Here.” Ryan chuckled and carefully buttoned the shirt for Ray.

            Ray smiled adorably at Ryan. Following him around the cabin as he cleaned it up. They talked about the human world and what had changed since Ray last talked to a human. Ryan asked what it was like being a forest spirit and Ray happily answered.

            The most amusing thing was watching Ray learn how to play video games. He was unnaturally good at everything they played, minus the trivia games.

            They talked constantly, whenever Ray stayed over. Many times Ray slept on the couch and a lot of times in the same bed as Ryan because it was warmer. Ryan never minded, the company was nice and he liked Ray. He was adorable and intelligent.

            “Ryan?” Ray poked his head out into the garden where Ryan was harvesting what foods that had grown.

            “Yeah Ray?” Ryan asked, turning to look at the buck.

            Ray bit his lip before coming out, tugging on his shirt. “Close your eyes?”

            Ryan blinked at the buck before chuckling and doing what he was told. “Alright?” His eyes snapped open when soft lips pressed against his.

            Ray’s eyes were squeezed closed, his shirt fisted in his hands. His ears were laying back. Ryan’s eyes drift closed again and he kissed Ray back, resting his hands on his hips. The buck’s hands latched onto his shirt instead as the kiss continued and became less awkward.

            “What was that for?” Ryan breathed when they parted, foreheads pressed together.

            “I saw it on one of your games and it looked nice.” Ray breathed, pressing closer and smiling. “It was nice.”

            “That’s called a kiss,” Ryan said, wrapping his arms around Ray, “and it was absolutely amazing.”

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan again, hands slipping up into Ryan’s hair. They parted smiling, Ray nuzzling his nose into Ryan’s neck, being careful with his rack.

            “I like kisses.” Ray huffed, humming when Ryan’s fingers massaged around his antlers like he had seen the buck do many times.

            Ryan chuckled and squeezed Ray gently before picking him up and carrying him back into the house. “Do you want more?”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray laughed, holding on tightly to Ryan.


	309. Do I Wanna Know? By The Arctic Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray would yell at him later, but that was fine by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qkrhx9pULY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan couldn’t hear the sirens over the music blasting in his ears. He knew they were there, he just didn’t care. He hummed along with the song his hostages could only barely hear. There was a short skip in his step, smirking as he decided who to use as a hostage.

            His eyes light up on a short man in a sleek suit. His hair hadn’t moved an inch since the attack started, shoes strangely immaculate. Ryan paused in front of him, eyes snapping to the young child hiding behind the man.

            Walking on, he quietly mumbled the refrain under his breath and spotted a woman he had seen in the news lately. “Perfect,” he mumbled, another voice in his head scolding him for being too flashy.

            _But that’s the point, rose!_ He argued with the voice as he hauled the women to her feet, pressing his pistol to her head. He felt her crying, but was glad he couldn’t hear it.

            As he forced the women toward the door, duffle bag of cash on his bag, the song ended. He paused just before the door surrounded by officers, continuing to hum until the song started up again.

            Chuckling, he walked out, the women’s legs complete noodles in high heels. He walked her like a full body puppet. The officers had their guns up, half of them were saying something, but the music was too loud.

            _Stop dicking around!_ The voice laughed, a young man bursting into the clearing in Ryan’s head alone.

            The lyrics made his smile soften, although no one could see it behind his mask. Instead, he calmly walked them toward a waiting car, the police too dumb to take it into account. They were shouting, their voices were muffled to him. Reading lips would be easy, but he wasn’t feeling up to it.

            Counting with the music, he released the women, yanked the car door open and dived into the car as the officers started to move. Climbing into the driver’s seat he backed up over some officers before speeding toward a small space in the line.

            Bullets rattled off of the car, his teeth grinding as he slammed through two police cars. There weren’t nearly as many officers and cars there. He easily slipped through and sped off, the police trying to shoot him or his tires.

            “Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new,” Ryan sung under his breath, taking a sharp turn. He cackled as he hit an obnoxious looking man on the side walk before speeding down the road, the faint sirens struggling to catch up.

            “Crawling back to you.” Ryan smiled, pushing the car as fast as it could go. “Ever thought of calling when you’ve had a few?” Of course, the idea of Ray drinking was hilarious and he laughed through the next few lines thinking of instead of beer Ray would have more blood on his hands.

            He almost missed his turn through his laughing, fish tailing slightly at the sudden turn, he regained control and sped down the road just in time for the police to make the first turn.

            “Do I wanna know?” he mumbled, glancing in his mirrors every few seconds. The cars didn’t appear behind him, but the copters could be sent out any time. He sped toward the tunnel, going half way through before diving out of the car.

            The duffle, that hadn’t left his back when he started driving, landed heavily on top of him as cars screeched to a halt to avoid the out of control car. Jumping to his feet, he ran for the maintenance door.

            He kicked the door twice before it finally gave, slipping through the grimy metal just as an officer sped into the tunnel. It took him a moment to find the door to the underground system, his music bouncing off of the walls slightly. Ray would be so mad with him if he knew he had completed the entire heist without his ears, but the younger man wasn’t there to scold him. Although, that little voice that sounded awfully familiar was doing a wonderful job.

            Ryan eventually found the trap door, yanking it open. He jumped down into the maintenance passage and followed a mental map of the underground alleyways.

“That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day,” he sung, shaking his head. What was a tomorrow day anyway? The only reason this song reminded him of Ray was because the younger man played it so often. He could understand why, he felt a strange connection with the song, not that he’d ever admit it.

            When he emerged from the maintenance passages, he was in a different tunnel a few miles from the one he entered in at. He only crossed one major road getting home, running across. The car horns that blared at him were met with a devilish laugh as he slipped between buildings.

            He slowed to a leisurely walk as he approached their apartment. Pulling his mask off, he stuffed it into his back pocket before jumping for the fire escape ladder. He climbed to the third floor, pausing just beside the window.

            Yanking the ear buds from his ears, he stuffed them into his pocket with the iPod he sneaked from Ray’s dresser. He made sure that there was no Ray could see that he had the device before climbing into the apartment.

            Ray was in the kitchen, digging through the fridge. Ryan glanced at the bright digital clock on their TV box. It was noon? How long was he in those tunnels?

            Shaking himself, he dropped the duffle on the coffee table next to Ray’s waiting controller. He walked over to the younger man quietly, trying to remember which side it was.

            “I’m back.” Ryan chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray. He frowned when the younger man didn’t respond right away, completely stiff in his arms until he looked down.

            “It’s my left, Rye.” Ray chuckled, relaxing and leaning back against him. Ryan glanced at the scarred skin next to him and tried not to frown. “Why can’t you remember that?”

            “You do a good job of hiding the fact.” Ryan said after switching his head from the right to the left shoulder. “I’m back.”

            “I can see that.” Ray snorted, turning his head to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “You do better when you see my face.”

            Ryan smiled at the dull right eye and bright left that studied his face for pain. “That’s cheating,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Ray’s lips, “I should remember.”

            “It’s alright.” Ray snorted, rolling his eye before turning back to the sandwich he was making. Three of his fingers on his right hand were completely stiff around the jar of mayonnaise as his left plunged the knife in.

            “I got enough.” Ryan breathed after a moment, squeezing Ray gently. “We can upgrade.”

            “I hope you mean the apartment.” Ray chuckled, setting the jar down, the knife slowly sinking in.

            “You know what I mean,” Ryan said, frowning at Ray as the younger man turned in his arms, “I know you’re not happy.”

            “Ryan.” Ray sighed, bags under his eyes, the right lighter than the left. “I’m fine.”

            “You’re not,” Ryan pressed, reaching for the paper towels behind Ray. “Stop lying,” he huffed, turning on the sink.

            Ray laughed and pushed on Ryan’s chest as the older man wet the paper towel, pressing him into the counter more. “I’m fine Ryan. Just broken.”

            “You’re not broken.” Ryan nearly snapped, giving Ray an apologetic smile as he pulled back a bit and started to rub his face paint off.

            “Fine, disabled.” Ray rolled his eye, taking the paper towel. “What happened to teaching me to use my left side for everything?”

            Ryan closed his eyes and leaned into the thin fingers cleaning his face. “That was before we had the money to afford the surgeries.”

            “Ryan.” Ray sighed, pulling the towel away to make Ryan open his eyes. “It’s not worth it.”

            “You want to get the surgery.” Ryan pressed, placing his hands on Ray’s hips, pulling him closer. “You were so excited when you found out it was possible to get your fingers and eye back.”

            “We don’t need to do it.” Ray frowned, biting his lip to avoid pouting. “That’s your money that you stole.”

            “And I’m giving it to you!” Ryan snapped, wincing and sighing. “Rose,” he said softly, slipping the towel from his fingers, only his mouth and left eye clean, “I want you to be happy.”

            Ray shook his head and wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders, slipping working fingers into his hair to tug him close. “I am happy. It’s my decision, not yours.”

            Ryan huffed and kissed Ray gently. When the younger man deepened the kiss, he pulled him closer, rubbing soothing circles into his hip. “Think about it then,” he breathed when they parted.

            “Alright.” Ray chuckled as Ryan kissed along his right jaw and down his neck, not at all bothered by the scars that were his fault. He had gotten rid of all of his grenades and explosives, he could do without. Ray couldn’t even look at fireworks.

            “Food can wait,” Ryan purred when Ray tried to turn back around. He picked the younger man up, smirking when his legs wrapped around his waist.

            “You almost died, didn’t you?” Ray laughed, playing with Ryan’s hair.

            “No,” Ryan said, almost guilty. He hadn’t. There wasn’t even a scratch on him, “I’m perfectly fine, rose.”

            “Well, I’d better check. Just to make sure.” Ray smirked, tilting Ryan’s head back to kiss him again. “But no face paint,” he said against his lips before continuing the kiss.

            Ryan laughed against him, slowly walking them toward their bedroom. He paused at the bed before going to the bathroom without breaking the kiss.

            Making sure the toilet lid was closed before sitting, he plopped down, Ray in his lap. The younger man pulled back from the kiss, untangling himself. He wet a wash cloth and carefully cleaned his face.

            Ryan’s eyes were closed, lips parted slightly. Ray’s right hand rested on his cheek as he cleaned the paint away. There was a faint smile on both of their lips and something yanked, hard, on Ray’s heart.

            No, he wasn’t happy. He was happy he had Ryan, he loved him endlessly. He was happy they had a home and neither of them were in jail. But he wasn’t happy. He missed heists, he missed watching Ryan’s back and knowing he was watching his. He missed having the use of his middle finger, although he was lucky he still had his pointer and thumb. He missed seeing with both eyes, hearing with both ears.

            Ryan’s eyes snapped open as a tear landed on his cleaned cheek. He reached up and cupped Ray’s cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

            “Oh Rose,” he said softly, pulling Ray into his lap again.

            “I want to do it.” Ray sniffed, pressing his face into Ryan’s chest, clutching the cloth for dear life. “I thought I could live with it, but I can’t.”

            “I know,” Ryan soothed, rubbing Ray’s back. It had only been three months, but that wasn’t nearly enough time to get used to the sudden loss. “I know.”

            Ray sobbed into his shoulder for a long time. Ryan cleaned away the rest of his face paint before carrying the younger man into their room and laying him on their bed. He held him close as he cried, stopping two panic attacks along the way.

            “Anything to make you happy,” Ryan whispered into his left ear, kissing his temple, “anything at all.”

            Ray sobbed a laugh, clinging tightly to Ryan’s shirt. “You stole my iPod.” He sniffed, remembering being unable to see the device earlier. It was something else to think about.

            “I did.” Ryan laughed, pulling the iPod from his pocket. He pressed it into Ray’s hands and didn’t comment when Ray pressed a bud into his right ear and turned the music on, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.


	310. One More Time by Daft Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wasn't one for clubs, but Ray looks amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6RTF4OPzf8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan had no idea why robotic voices were so popular. They just grated on his nerves, but the dancers were having the time of their lives. He glared into the crowd, trying to spot a familiar purple hoodie in the flashing lights.

            He caught the flash of Ray’s glasses first, raising an eyebrow when he saw that the younger man was in skinny jeans rather than ratty old jeans or shorts. His shirt was tight and showed off lean muscle.

            Ray smirked at him through the crowd before disappearing again, although Ryan didn’t lose him this time. Ray turned heads wherever he walked. Now he understood why Ray wanted to sell at a gay bar for a change, somewhat.

            Ray was a handsome and adorable young man. He had all lean muscle and a very nice ass, especially in those pants. Maybe his change was looking for more than a few deals tonight. As far as he was aware, Ray hadn’t really dated anyone since he came along. Although, he had a feeling that had something to do with their over protective boss.

            Ryan caught glances of Ray dancing with people before pulling them away from their friends, a flirtatious smirk plastered to his face. It took all his willpower to not play the jealous boyfriend right away, that act was only for when Ray needed an out.

            Maybe he knew Geoff was the reason Ray didn’t date. Maybe he had gotten a long lecture from the older man about not even thinking about touching Ray. Maybe he didn’t really give a fuck as long as Ray expressed that he might also like being a thing.

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. He needed to focus. Ray’s job was to get information and sell drugs. That’s all he and Ryan should care about. All Ryan had to do was make sure Ray did his job in complete safety. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked up and found Ray again.

            The younger man was in the corner of the club, a large man that was definitely not the one Ray had drug off the dance floor, looming over him. Ryan was on his feet in an instant, picking his way through the crowd.

            Ray was still smirking up at the man who looked ready to blow a fuse. He was jabbing his finger into Ray’s face, the wobble man Ray had originally tricked behind him. Ryan surged forward when the large man grabbed Ray by the collar of his shirt.

            He didn’t think, he just grabbed the man’s arm and threw a punch. The man stumbled back holding his neon blood. The wobble man fell to the floor with a loud whine none of them could understand.

            The man looked at his color changing blood before scowling at Ryan. He put his fists up. “Make my day,” he mouthed, ignoring the pokes to his shoulders.

            The man touched his nose and snorted, picking the wobbling man up and storming into the crowd. Ryan huffed, really hoping for a fight, he needed something to get the thoughts out of his head. He tensed when thin arms snaked around his waist.

            “Care for a dance?” Ray had to shout to be heard, but it sounded like a whisper to Ryan. He raised a confused eyebrow at the younger man, but didn’t get much more of a choice as Ray took his hand and dragged him into the sweating bodies.

            Ray pulled his hands to wrap around his waist, his own arms wrapping around Ryan’s shoulders. He was stiff, eyeing Ray in confusion as the younger man swayed next to him. Ray rolled his eyes and pulled Ryan closer.

            “Dance!” Ray yelled into his ear, smirking at him.

            “Why?” Ryan yelled back, unsure what to do with, well, all of him. “I don’t-“

            Ray rolled his eyes and pressed impossibly close, keeping Ryan’s forehead pressed against his. He didn’t really have a choice, but to follow Ray’s hips with his own to avoid anything awkward.

            He saw Ray laugh, thin fingers playing with his ponytail. “Stop being so stiff,” Ray mouthed, giving up on yelling.

            Ryan snorted, still unsure what to do with himself. This wasn’t his kind of dancing. His kind of dancing was swing, or disco, or anything else really. Anything where there were steps to take and memorize. This was just swishing to a beat and hoping to get or avoid an awkward boner.

            Ray pursed his lips, slipping his hands from Ryan’s hair to his hips. “Like this,” he mouthed, pushing at Ryan until he did what his hands directed. Ryan gave Ray a tired look when he honestly couldn’t feel a difference, other than his stiff hips refusing to move. Ray huffed, reaching up and pulling Ryan into a sudden kiss.

            Their teeth clicked together at the force, Ryan going stalk still before melting. Ray smirked against his lips, hands slipping down to direct his hips once again. He hummed into the kiss when he found that the older man’s hips weren’t nearly as resistant.

            Ryan’s head was empty, all he could focus on was everywhere they were touching. They parted for seconds to breathe before he was diving back in. Ray’s hands were in his hair again, his hands sliding to settle into Ray’s tight back pockets. The awkward swishing suddenly made sense as a struggle to match each other step for step while one kept control.

            Oddly enough, he found that Ray was giving him the lead, following his movements and chasing his lips when they parted. Some part of him was uncomfortable making out with the guy he was supposed to just protect in front of so many people. However, most of the bar was high on Ray’s drugs and honestly didn’t give a fuck, too busy sucking face with someone else to notice them.

            A few times, someone tried to go between them, either to dance or get through. Each time, they were scared away by Ryan’s intense glare as he pulled Ray closer. Although they were as close together as they could get, Ray was more than happy to never have space between them again.

            When they weren’t kissing, the younger man’s head was tucked under his chin, when they were kissing, there was only space so they could make out. Other than that, even their legs were pressed together more often than not.

            Ryan noticed a few nasty and hungry glares being sent their way and decided that was their cue to leave. He could almost hear Ray’s whine as he pulled away and tugged him through the crowd to the backdoor. He wondered if the younger man felt as cold as he did without the other’s body heat.

            Bursting into the alley behind the club, Ryan could finally hear himself breathe and feel his heart beat to its own rhythm. When he turned to ask Ray what the fuck was going on, the younger man backed him up against the brick wall opposite of the door and they started kissing again.

            Ryan hummed, switching them around to pin Ray to the wall, hands tight on his hips. Ray’s fingers were fisted in his shirt, shifting to have Ryan’s leg between his. “Holy shit,” Ray breathed when they finally parted, “where the fuck did you learn to kiss? You’re shit at the rest of this.”

            Ryan snorted and resisted the urge to markup Ray’s neck. “Oh gee, thanks. What exactly is the rest of this?”

            “I’ve been flirting with you for weeks.” Ray groaned, sliding his hands up into Ryan’s hair. He had lost his rubber band a while ago. “I figured if that didn’t work, I’d wear this.”

            “I’m guessing you had a plan b?” Ryan panted, eyes following the curse of Ray’s neck and collarbone. “Which was what I’m shit at?”

            “So shitty.” Ray smirked, watching Ryan’s eyes closely. “But you’re a very good kisser, wasn’t expecting that.”

            “I don’t dance often.” Ryan nearly purred, leaning closer. “But I’m not a virgin.”

            “Thank god,” Ray breathed, pulling Ryan closer. “Your self-restraint is annoying as fuck.”

            “You definitely don’t make it easy.” Ryan chuckled, keeping a little distance. He slid his hands over Ray’s hips and ass. “Where the hell did you even find these pants?”

            “Maybe you should look at the tag.” Ray said, smiling when he finally got Ryan’s head moving toward his neck. He squeaked when the older man changed directions, pushing him against his chest as he pulled the back of his pants to look at the tag. “That’s not what I meant!”

            “You’re horrible at flirting.” Ryan laughed at the slap to his shoulder. “Check the tag, really?”

            “Well, it’s better than your dancing stiff hips.” Ray huffed with a smile. He poked at Ryan’s hip bones, gasping when he was pressed against the wall again, the leg between his own rubbing him.

            “Hey, I had no idea what was going on.” Ryan chuckled, holding Ray’s hips still when he tried to grind against him. “This isn’t my kind of dancing.”

            “Then what is.” Ray panted, trying to tug Ryan closer and scowling when the older man didn’t budge.

            “Disco,” Ryan said with a completely straight face.

            Ray froze and blinked slowly at Ryan before bursting out laughing. He dropped his head to his shoulder, shaking with his laughs. The older man smirked and held Ray tighter, enjoying being able to hear him laugh.

            “Please tell me you’re not serious.” Ray gasped out, wiping at the tears in his eyes. “All I see is you with a fucking afro!”

            “I’m not serious.” Ryan laughed, finally kissing Ray’s jaw and neck. “I’m more of a swing kind of guy.”

            “That’s better.” Ray shuddered, trying to straighten Ryan’s hair out. “You need a haircut.”

            “You’re really bringing that up now?” Ryan chuckled, guiding Ray’s hips to roll against his leg.

            Ray gasped and bit his lip, trying to braid Ryan’s hair knowing it would stay that way for a while, even without a rubber band. “Yes, I am. Because now all I see is you trying to make an afro out of your hair.”              

            “I don’t think that would work very well.” Ryan laughed, nuzzling Ray’s neck, pressing into his crotch.

            Ray’s breath hitched, trying to finish the braid with shaking hands. “Have a hair tie?”

            Ryan took his hand away for a moment to pull a rubber band out of his pocket. “Even if I cut my hair, you’d complain because then you wouldn’t have anything to play with.”

            “Good point.” Ray laughed breathlessly, tying the end of the braid. “To the apartment?”

            “Oh, you mean you don’t want to do it here or back there while everyone else is dancing?” Ryan asked, slipping his fingers up Ray’s shirt.

            “I get it, no more club dancing for you.” Ray laughed, pushing on Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan pulled back, taking Ray’s hand and dragging him toward their car. “Fine, against the door then.”

            “Asshole!” Ray laughed, rushing after him. As they entered the street, he pressed himself against Ryan’s side, putting the older man’s arm around him.

            “What?” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s temple, pulling him close by his hip. “Just a suggestion.”

            “First time on the bed,” Ray said, hesitating separating from Ryan to get in the car. “Can we walk?”

            “That’s a ten mile walk.” Ryan snorted, opening the passenger door.

            “Oh my God Ryan.” Ray laughed as Ryan climbed over the center counsel to settle in the driver’s seat without letting go of Ray’s hand.

            “You’re the one who didn’t want to let go.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s fingers once the younger man was in the car.

            “Did you actually drink something at the bar?” Ray snorted, blushing lightly. Ryan was weird and oddly murderous, but he was also a gentlemen. Somehow, he would always remind Ray of Jack the Ripper.

            “Not a drop.” Ryan smirked, driving without letting go of Ray’s hand once. He even switched gears with one hand.

            Ray watched him drive, the street lights passing over his face. He knew that Ryan would forget sex at a drop of a hat if he asked. He also knew that Geoff had a growing soft spot for the older man which meant they were probably going to be allowed to date. He smiled softly, tangling his fingers with Ryan’s. He couldn’t suppress the no doubt stupid smile on his face when Ryan squeezed his hand gently.


	311. Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan can't believe that's a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm with Ryan on this one.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSjlxbxAymM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray slammed his elbow into the driver’s window of the first car he saw. Ryan was at the passenger door, the duffle thrown over his shoulder. He was firing down the alleyway they had run down.

            Unlocking the car, he slammed the door closed, ignoring the glass digging into his ass. He started fighting with the wheel, smirking when he got it hotwired without looking. He winced when the radio started to blare, but there were more important things at the moment.

            “Get in!” Ray shouted to Ryan, unlocking the car and pulled it out of park. Ryan leaped into the car just as the wheels started to move. He fired behind them as Ray took off, the door falling closed.

            Artfully avoiding oncoming traffic and most street signs, Ray scowled when he had to make a sharp turn to avoid the police lineup waiting for them. Ryan held onto the shattered window, managing to hit two officers as bullets pattered the car’s side.

           

            _Black Dress with the tights underneath,_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she’s an actress,_

_But she ain’t got no need._

_She’s got money from her parents in a trust dun back east._

 

Ray mentally groaned at the song that just started blasting through the car. He knew it immediately and tuned it out. He glanced at Ryan, just to make sure the older man wasn’t getting himself killed.

            The older man was hanging out the window, firing behind them. He was laughing into the wind. He probably wouldn’t even notice the music as he pulled himself back into the car to reload.

 

            _Tongues always pressed to your cheeks_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl’s teeth._

_Tell your boyfriend if he says he’s got beef,_

_That I’m a vegetarian and I ain’t fucking scared of him._

 

Ray winced when the driver side mirror was shot off of the car. “Ryan!” he snapped, turning to look at the older man.

            Ryan was staring blankly at the radio as the chorus vibrated the car. “Did he just say that?”

            “What?” Ray snapped, swerving just in time to miss an oncoming car. “Focus Rye!”

            “Did he just call himself a hoe?” Ryan questioned, brow furrowing at the radio. “What the fuck is this song?”

            “It’s shitty and doesn’t matter! Focus!” Ray growled, wincing when a bullet shot clean through the windshield. “Ryan!”

            “Right, sorry.” Ryan mumbled, turning around and firing behind them.

           

            _X’s on the back of your hands,_

_Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands._

_And the setlist you stole off the stage,_

_Has red and purple lipstick all over the page._

 

Ray relaxed, knowing there was nothing weird in this part of the song to distract Ryan. Although the older man was scowling the longer the song went on.

            “This is the dumbest song I’ve ever heard,” Ryan grumbled, making two cop cars run off the road, the drivers dead.

            “It doesn’t matter.” Ray groaned, making another sharp turn, ignoring Ryan’s head pressing into his shoulder and staying there. “Worry about it when we’re home.”

            “Hard to ignore it when it’s blasting through the fucking car,” Ryan snapped, sitting back to reload.

            Ray rolled his eyes then winced as he realized where they were in the song. “Oh Goddamn It.” He sighed.

 

            _Shush girl, shut your lips._

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

            _Shush girl, shut your lips._

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

            _Shush girl, shut your lips._

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

 

Ryan’s head whipped toward the radio so quickly that Ray was afraid he broke his neck for a moment. “Ryan,” he mumbled, sighing when the rear view mirror was shot for a third time.

            “Did he just say that?!” Ryan demanded, glaring at the radio. “Did he really fucking say that?”

            “Yes Ryan, he did.” Ray deadpanned, this wasn’t the strangest or the worst car chase he had ever been in, but really, he’d wish Ryan focus.

            “Are you fucking kidding me?” Ryan growled, digging around in his pocket. “Does he not know who that is?”

            “Probably not.” Ray sighed, scowling as Ryan pulled a grenade from his pocket and pulled the pin. “Throw it!”

            “That’s so, disgusting!” Ryan hissed, chucking the grenade out the window. “Turn now,” he huffed when it blew up in the air behind them, covering them with smoke.

            The police cars screeched to a halt as Ray shot down a different road, heading out of the city. “See, songs over. Nothing to worry about.”

            “That can’t be a real song,” Ryan pressed, turning the radio off entirely, “it just _can’t._ ”

            “It is.” Ray rolled his eyes, pressing the pedal to the floor to get home sooner. The sooner they were out of the car, the sooner Ryan could mull over the song while Ray played video games as loudly as possible to drown him out.

            “I refuse to accept that.” Ryan folded his arms, glancing behind them since all of the mirrors were knocked off and Ray couldn’t.

            Ray just sighed, letting Ryan sulk in his seat. The police (probably) weren’t going to catch up with them now. He rocketed out of the city anyway, no one giving a fuck that they were going a hundred on the highway, some people were even passing them.

            Ryan was relatively quiet the rest of the ride, eyes narrowed and mumbling to himself. Ray rolled his eyes and smacked his shoulder. “Let it go.” He snorted.

            “I can’t!” Ryan huffed, grabbing Ray’s hand, running his fingers over his palm. “They can’t insult Helen Keller like that.”

            Ray chuckled and shook his head. Only Ryan would be insulted for someone already dead. “It’s okay Rye.”

            Ryan huffed, but smiled softly at Ray. He kissed his fingers and palm as they approached their safe house. Like most heists, they celebrated a job well done patching each other up then sex in the shower.

            Ray had fallen asleep on the bed cuddled into Ryan. When he woke, he was half laying in the older man’s lap. Ryan was sitting up, iPad in hand and face pale. He looked absolutely horrified, eyes wide.

            “Rye?” Ray frowned, pushing up between Ryan and his iPad, kissing his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

            Ryan blinked a few times and dropped his head onto Ray’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray. “Those poor girls. They ruined their careers,” he mumbled into his skin.

            Ray raised a confused eyebrow, turning to take his iPad. There was a finished YouTube video up, his ear buds plugged into the device. Pulling the ear buds, Ryan groaned and hid his face in Ray’s shoulder as he replayed the video.

            Watching the two very strange and not nearly as attractive as they thought men dance around with some very poor women, Ray was just as frozen as Ryan had been. He blinked slowly at the iPad before tossing it aside and tugging at Ryan’s hair.

            He kissed the older man as soon as he looked up, shifting to straddle Ryan’s lap more comfortably. “It doesn’t exist.” He sighed, pressing kisses to Ryan’s neck. “Forget about it.”

            “Deal.” Ryan breathed, pulling Ray closed by his ass.


	312. Trumpets by Jason Derulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second violin section, second chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about orchestra, don't kill me.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyqP25Vbwqw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Second violin section, second chair. Ryan was lucky he could only see the back of the younger man’s head and he had every piece of music they played memorized. His eyes flickered to the mop of soft black hair as they practiced.

            He was the second triumphant of a theatre’s orchestra. They played for the shows and a few concerts themselves. He was one of the better players, but he was also one of the many actors working at the theatre. Sometimes he would go between the orchestra and the stage.

            Thankfully, he wasn’t in the next show. He could play with the orchestra and not worry about jumping in between. It was hard to quietly get out of the orchestra pit when the fastest exit was a ladder.

            The conductor tapped her stand and smiled proudly at all of them. “Well done!” she said, pushing the sheets of music together. “That was very well done for our first practice. See you guys tomorrow!”

            As she stepped down, the orchestra fell into conversation as they gathered up their music and put their instruments away. Ryan rushed through clean up, stuffing the papers under his arm as he slipped through the crowd toward the new violinist.

            “Hey!” Ryan said, smiling when the younger man looked at him. He had joined them for the show last month and had decided to stay on. At the time, Ryan had been bouncing between acting and the pit. He only caught glances at the younger man, but he found him absolutely adorable.

            “Oh hey.” The man smiled sheepishly, setting his violin into his case. “You’re the guy who acts too, right? The show last month was amazing.”

            “I’m glad you like it.” Ryan chuckled, just managing to catch the papers before they scattered on the floor. “You’re solo was amazing.” There had been a part where he was pretending to play the violin on stage, the man was the one actually playing.

            “Thanks.” The man laughed, putting his strap over his shoulder, violin pressing against his back. “So did you want something?”

            “Oh, well, you’re new in town, right?” Ryan asked, squeezing the handle of his case. “I was wondering if you’d like a tour of the better places in town.”

            The man blinked in shock, squeezing the papers to his chest. “Uh, yeah. That would be amazing,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “Oh, I’m Ray.”

            Ryan smiled and offered Ray his hand. “Ryan.”

            “I know, it was in the pamphlet from the last show.” Ray chuckled, glancing around him. “And everyone talks about you.”

            Ryan blinked slowly a few times. “They do?” he said, glancing at the others who were watching them with amused smiles.

            “Yeah of course, I don’t think any of us can bounce between the pit and acting.” Ray snorted, shaking his head at the squeaking ladder some of the others were climbing.

            “It’s not that hard.” Ryan shrugged, shaking his head. “Anyway, I know this nice restaurant a block from here, want to start there?”

            “This is sounding like a date.” Ray smirked as Ryan shrugged sheepishly. “If you’re about to say no homo, that’s my line.”

            “Complete homo, unless that’s weird.” Ryan laughed, offering Ray his arm. “I am a gentleman.”

            Ray snorted and studied Ryan for a moment. “Alright, it’s a date.” He nodded, taking Ryan’s arm. “Just please, no ballrooms.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled Ray toward the thin set of stairs on the other side of the pit. “I was thinking nerd stores and an arcade.”

            “Wait, there’s an arcade here?” Ray asked, pressing closer as they waited to go up the stairs. “Where?”

            “I’ll show you.” Ryan laughed, ignoring the smirks they were getting. Somehow, he knew some people just won bets. “It’s an adult arcade too, drinks, old timey games, super violent games, it’s pretty great.”

            “Other than the drinks, fuck yes.” Ray laughed, managing to squeeze between Ryan and the wall of the stairs.

            “You don’t drink either then?” Ryan asked, trying to give Ray as much room as possible. It would not do well to get stuck here.

            “Nope, it tastes like piss.” Ray wrinkled his nose, tugging Ryan toward the exit once they were free of the stairs. “And I hate how some people act when they’re drunk.”

            Ryan smiled gently at Ray’s suppressed shudder. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that.” He chuckled, breathing in the afternoon air. “Come on. This restaurant is pretty awesome.”

            Ray laughed and followed after Ryan as he was pulled down the street. “Why me?” he asked quietly, glancing up at Ryan. “I mean, I’m surprised you noticed me at all.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before smiling. “I thought you were cute when you were introduced,” he admitted, “and, when I first heard you play, I couldn’t get the sound out of my head.” Ray blushed, opening his mouth. Ryan kept going with a soft smile. “I was humming it for days, every time I heard it I loved it more. Plus there was the look on your face, you looked so happy and relaxed.”

            Ray laughed and bumped shoulders with him, arms still linked. “Asshole,” he said, smiling up at Ryan with a faint blush.

            Ryan smiled and shrugged. “It’s the truth,” he said, seeing the restaurant up ahead, “and the more I watched, the more I wanted to get to know you.”

            “And here’s your chance,” Ray said, looking the restaurant over. “Does this place have a rose theme?”

            “Yeah, it even smells like roses inside,” Ryan said, holding the door open. “The food is fantastic though.”

            “This is amazing,” Ray breathed, looking around. “I love roses.”

            “You do?” Ryan asked, smiling softly at Ray’s wonderment. “Well, I lucked out.”

            “Let’s see if that luck keeps up.” Ray snorted, following the hostess to the table.

            Dinner went better than either of them could have hoped. They started on why they learned their instruments to theatre to video games. Playful banter was smooth and easy, as they shared soft smiles.

            They went to the arcade right after. Dark except for the bright games, there was a good crowd drinking and playing old games. Ryan quickly discovered that Ray wasn’t just over bragging. He was good, terrifyingly good. Although, he wasn’t that far behind.

            “I have no life.” Ray laughed as Ryan’s jaw dropped at the younger man’s perfect score. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been to an arcade though.”

            “Let me guess, you’re even better at console games?” Ryan asked, shaking his head and putting the plastic gun back into the slot.

            “If my gamerscore has anything to say about that, yes.” Ray smirked, setting his gun down as well. “You wanna go?”

            “That is a challenge that I can’t refuse.” Ryan chuckled, pulling Ray closer by his hip when a group of drunks wobbled past them. “Another night?”

            “I’m down for tonight if you’re not doing anything,” Ray said, leaning into Ryan’s side, even as the older man’s hand lifted.

            Ryan smiled happily, resting his hand on his hip again. “Nothing until the afternoon,” he said, laughing as Ray pulled him toward the door.

            “Perfect,” Ray said, smiling back at Ryan. The older man was instantly reminded of the peaceful happy look that Ray had when he was playing his violin. His heart pounded hard when he realized that smile was not only directed at him, but it was also because of him. He smiled softly back, excited to see that smile again.


	313. Get Lucky by Daft Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had a hard time focusing on what was going on in his universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 275
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NV6Rdv1a3I
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Ray, which universe is this?” Ryan asked, glaring at Gavin. The Brit was smirking at him, dangling his mask from his fingers.

            “We don’t respawn, Rye,” Ray said, not looking up from his DS, “and we’re not immortal.”

            “Lucky bastard.” Ryan growled, pulling his gun anyway.

            Gavin squawked and made a run for it, Ryan bolting after him. Geoff sighed, rolling his eyes as Gavin fled for his life. “Ray, control your psycho boyfriend,” he said, leaning over the couch. “Now, preferably.” He winced when a gunshot rang through the penthouse.

            “It’s Gavin’s fault.” Ray snorted, closing his game and standing. “He should know not to mess with Ryan by now.”

            “Yeah, well he’s a dick,” Geoff said, standing and heading toward the kitchen. “Fix it.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and followed the sounds of fearful screams and maniacal laughter. They were in the Brit’s room, the older man’s mask in his back pocket, Gavin bleeding from his shoulder.

            “Ryan.” Ray chuckled, coming over and tugging the gun out of Ryan’s fingers. “Calm down.”

            “X-Ray!” Gavin gasped, smiling thankfully at Ray before bolting from the room.

            Ryan pouted, and looked at Ray. “Ah, I wasn’t going to kill him.”

            “I know.” Ray smiled, tugging the mask from Ryan’s pocket. “You missed.”

            Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist. “Don’t you steal it.”

            “I’m not.” Ray chuckled, slipping the mask over Ryan’s head. “We’re going out.”

            “Oh?” Ryan asked, pulling Ray close again when the younger man tried to pull away. “I’d rather fuck on Gavin’s bed to get back at him.”

            “Later.” Ray snorted, walking backwards with Ryan’s arms still around him. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

            “Rockets? Putting cows in holes?!” Ryan laughed, letting go to intertwine their fingers. “Wait, are we in Minecraft?”

            “No, GTA, remember?” Ray laughed, pulling Ryan along. “And yes, there will be rockets.”

            “You know me so well.” Ryan sighed, pulling his mask up to kiss Ray’s temple as the slipped out of the penthouse.

            Ray rolled his eyes and led them toward the garage. Although Ray didn’t hear or see as much as Ryan did, he never minded the older man’s constant chatter about the other worlds. Even as he watched Ray walk in front of him, flashes of other places blurred his vision for a moment.

            A convention, Minecraft, a flower shop, a concert, a high school. It made his head spin. Sometimes they were together, sometimes it was their first date. Often times he couldn’t remember where they were in this universe.

            “Ryan?” A million familiar voices condensed to one and Ray was smiling softly at him. “You okay?”

            “Fantastic.” Ryan smiled, knowing Ray could read his eyes. He noted that they were in the garage already as he wrapped his arms around Ray tightly. “You’re my Ray, there are billions like you, but you’re mine.”

            Ray blinked in shock before laughing and hugging Ryan back. “Zoned out again?” he asked, playing with the hair poking out from under his mask. His hair was short, he could have sworn it was long.

            “Just a little bit.” Ryan shrugged, pulling back to study Ray’s face. He knew that scar, that sparkle in his eyes. There weren’t antlers or rabbit ears. No bags under immortal eyes. Just his Ray, who smiled and didn’t give a fuck that he was insane.

            Ray chuckled and pulled the mask up to peck him on the lips. “Ready to blow up the city?”

            “Hell yes.” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s cheek before letting go. “Which car?”

            Ray walked over to the old beat up truck. He had no idea why it was his favorite, he was pretty sure it was because of a zombie universe where they had sex in the back of a truck that looked nearly exactly like it. Maybe it was because he just liked the look of it. With him, either of those were possibilities.

            He noted the multiple duffle bags already in the back of the truck as he got into the driver’s seat. “Been planning this one?”

            “I thought we could use a date night,” Ray said, stretching in his seat. Neither bothered with seat belts, they would only bruise with them on. “Think you can focus long enough to get us to Chilliad?”

            “I can try.” Ryan shrugged, flashes of a club, a drug deal gone bad, liking Gavin entered his head, but he ignored them, especially the Gavin one. That one made his skin crawl. He pulled out and started driving, only once were they on a horse, but Ray’s shout brought him back in time to dodge oncoming traffic.

            “Maybe we should switch?” Ray said, slowly pulling his fingers out of the seat. “You’re really spacey today.”

            “No, I’ve got this.” Ryan gripped the wheel tightly and pushed all thoughts out, even the extra voices that liked to bother him. “Sorry, angel.”

            “Angel? That’s a new one.” Ray snorted, shaking his head.

            Ryan furrowed his brow and wondered where that nickname came from. He shook the multiple possibilities from his head and focused on driving. As demented as he was, the last thing he wanted was for Ray to get hurt.

            “Sorry,” Ryan mumbled as he turned onto the dirt road.

            “It’s alright, Rye.” Ray smiled softly, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. “I’m sure blowing up the city will help clear your head.”

            Ryan smiled at Ray, pushing the truck to go faster. His brain calmed as they drove, the peanut gallery of his head filling him in on which universe he was actually in. _You’re going to get lucky._ One of the voices huffed and Ryan wasn’t too interested in figuring out what that meant.

            Sometimes he could see the future in this world, but it got so mixed up with everything else in his head that he lost it. Sometimes the voices – that Ray liked to call his boxes for some reason – would remind him of what he had seen. A lot of the time, they were cryptic about it.

            Parked on top of the mountain, Ray jumped out and pulled out one of the duffle bags. He tossed Ryan a launcher when he got out, walking over to the edge to look down at the city. He dropped the bag of rockets between them.

            “Whoever has the most cops after them wins?” Ray smirked, loading his launcher.

            “Not sure how we’re going to measure that, but sure,” Ryan said, taking careful aim at some hikers at the bottom of the mountain.

            Ray laughed as Ryan blew them sky high, taking aim at one of the tall buildings. They watched the rocket speed into the city. A tiny explosion to them rocked the top floor of an office building.

            They shared devious smiles, Ray just knowing that Ryan’s was there. They fired at buildings and what people they could spot. Sometimes they would flip cars, Ray cheering when a car exploded mid-air.

            Ryan’s head cleared surprisingly quickly, the sounds of explosions and Ray breathing and laughing soothing him. Just as he was about to fire a rocket, a flash of Ray firing burst into his vision.

            He froze, watching the rocket leave Ray’s launched, only to explode suddenly in front of them. Ray was blown back, blood everywhere, hand missing and stump smoldering. A piece of the launcher embedded in his throat as his eyes stared lifelessly up at the sky.

            Ryan nearly fell over when he was back to reality. He looked at Ray who was reloading his launcher. Was that the dud? Was that this world or another? His heart pounded with his head as Ray raised the launcher and got ready to fire.

            _MOVE!_ His very being screamed. He dropped his launcher and tackled Ray to the ground at the same time he fired. The rocket exploded just like in his vision. He felt the heat on his back, singeing his hair and skin.

            He curled protectively around Ray as debris bounced off of the ground sizzling. “Ryan?” Ray’s voice was muffled under him, his thin fingers fisted in his shirt.

            “Are you okay?” Ryan asked, sitting up and looking Ray over.

            “I’m alright,” Ray breathed, looking at Ryan wide eyed. “How did you-?”

            “I saw it happen, just before it did.” Ryan laughed lightly, wincing when he sat back and his spine burned.

            Ray flinched and dived forward. He kneeled between Ryan’s legs, looking over his shoulder at his back. “There’s a piece of metal in your back,” he said, glancing at the remains of his launcher that had peeled back.

            “Is there?” Ryan asked, trying to look behind him. _Told you._ The same voice as before huffed. Ryan rolled his eyes, hissing when Ray yanked the metal free, dropping it with a yelp.

            “That was hotter than I thought.” Ray laughed, looking at the wound on his back. “It’s not that deep, and it’s cauterized.”

            “That’s why it feels like my backs on fire,” Ryan said, pulling Ray to sit in front of him by his hips.

            He took the younger man’s hands and looked them over worriedly. “Are you alright?” There didn’t seem to be any burns, but the skin was turning red. “You probably should have left it alone.”

            “I’m fine.” Ray snorted, smiling when Ryan gently kissed his palms. “You’re the one that got shrapnel to the back.

            “Eh, I’ll live.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray’s wrist and ignoring the flash of scars that flipped through his eyes. “Can we go have sex on Gavin’s bed now?”

            Ray laughed and pulled a hand free to pull Ryan’s mask off. “We didn’t even get the police here,” he said, dropping the mask between them.

            “Don’t care.” Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist, ignoring the pain radiating from his back. “Don’t want to risk losing you.”

            Ray frowned, squeezing Ryan’s shoulders. “Can’t get rid of me that easily,” he said softly.

            “Good.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray. The younger man shifted closer and slid his hands up into his hair. He laughed against him, playing with the significantly shorter strands.

            “We should get your back fixed up,” Ray said when they parted, showing Ryan the hair that came off into his hand, “and get this cleaned up.”

            Ryan blinked at the hair for a long moment before reaching back and running his fingers over his hair. He laughed loudly, pulling Ray closer. “I thought my hair was longer.”

            “It’s never been long.” Ray snorted, dusting his hand off. “Did you also think it was blond again?”

            “To be honest, yeah. I did.” Ryan smiled sheepishly, pulling at his bangs and looking up at the bit of black hair. “Damn that’s weird.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and stood, offering Ryan his hands. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll convince Michael to take Gavin out.”

            “I kind of want him to hear us.” Ryan smirked, taking his hands and standing. “It’d be funnier.”

            “That’ll traumatize him for life!” Ray laughed, pulling Ryan toward the truck. “Let’s do it.”

            Ryan smirked and snaked his arms around Ray to kiss his jaw. “I love you.” He sighed, squeezing him gently.

            “I love you too,” Ray said, kissing his cheek. They stood like that for a long moment, ignoring the squeals they could both faintly hear.

            “They’re so nosey.” Ryan snorted, squeezing Ray once more before letting go.

            “Can’t blame them, we are cute as fuck.” Ray laughed, taking the driver’s seat before Ryan could.

            “Can’t argue with that.’ Ryan laughed, carefully sitting down in the passenger seat. “You’re absolutely adorable.”

            Ray rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. That would probably end with Ryan tickling him to prove his point and he was driving. No need to get them killed after Ryan just saved them. Half way down the mountain, Ryan reached over and took Ray’s hand, tangling their fingers.

            Ray glanced at his older man, his blue eyes unfocused, flickering to their hands every so often with a soft smile before it dropped and he was gone again. He was an anchor, keeping Ryan focused in this world. Since they started dating, his spacing wasn’t as bad and he wasn’t nearly as confused.

            Ryan explained it as a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ray telling him where he was and what was going on. Sometimes Ray would dream, see the things Ryan always did and it was confusing as fuck. He’d wake up not remembering who he was. He didn’t know how Ryan managed it.

            Ryan flinched and suddenly looked at Ray hard. A moment later he had a goofy smile, squeezing his hand.

            “What?” Ray smiled, turning into the garage.

            “Nothing, that universe was just adorable.” Ryan laughed to himself, eyes unfocusing again, but the smile not leaving him. He knew the older man would quickly write down what he saw when they patched up his back. Ray didn’t even know what Ryan’s handwriting actually looked like, it was always changing.

            Ray jumped when Ryan wrapped him up in a tight hug when they got out. “You’re my Ray.” Ryan sighed, nuzzling his jaw. “Completely unlike the others.”

            “I know Rye,” Ray said, turning in his arms, hugging him tightly, “that’s always how it’ll be.”

            Ryan smiled thankfully at Ray, eyes tired. Ray pulled him into the penthouse, watching him write as he patched up his back. The writing was a fluffy cursive that was surprisingly easy to read. When he finished, he dropped the papers onto his bed before being dragged to Gavin’s room with a laugh.


	314. Runaway by Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice pool party with a few shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how this happened.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fb5BzrDMprM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s eyes were closed so the sun didn’t blind him, even though he was wearing sun glasses. He floated easily in the pool, the water moving him. It was a pleasant temperature, keeping him from feeling his skin burning which it was no doubt doing.

            He hummed happily, smiling softly. The water lapped at his ears, making the noise around him fade in and out. Michael had reserved the pool for a no reason party. Geoff was cooking on a grill he had brought, people talking and shouting all over the place. There were others in the pool, but they were leaving Ray alone, although he could feel Michael splashing Gavin as the Brit squawked.

            “Cannon ball!”

            He heard it at the last second, gasping as water covered his face and a foot landed on his stomach. Losing his shades, he flailed around for a moment before breaking the surface. His eyes snapped open, stinging as he shook the water out of his face and hair.

            Kerry smiled at him sheepishly, holding his shades out. “Sorry Ray,” he said, chuckling when Ray just gave him a tired smile, coughing a few times.

            “It’s fine.” Ray shrugged, putting his glasses back on. He swam over to the edge as Kerry dove under the water to go mess with Michael and Gavin.

            He pulled himself out of the pool, he settled on the side, the concrete warming up his ass. The water hissed as it hit the ground, had it really been that hot? He hadn’t noticed.

            “You okay?” a deep voice asked, a taller man plopping down next to him. “You looked pretty panicked.”

            “I’m fine.” Ray smiled at Ryan, the older man actually using his sunglasses as something other than a head band. “Worried about me?”

            “Of course.” Ryan chuckled, sighing in relief when he finally put his legs in the water. “Who else will make snarky comments at just the right moment?”

            “Or beat you at Halo?” Ray smirked, nudging Ryan’s shoulder. Although the older man was shirtless and in swimming trunks, he had yet to actually go in the pool. Ray’s tank top dragged on him as the sun turned the water on his exposed skin to steam.

            “Eh, could do without that.” Ryan laughed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “Ready?”

            “For what?” Ray frowned, yelping when Ryan dragged him into the water with him. The older man kept his head out of the water, smiling at the glare he received.

            “This is so much better.” Ryan sighed, leaning back into the water, arms tight around Ray. “It’s blistering out.”

            “You’re lucky I love you.” Ray huffed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck. “Or I’d dunk you.”

            “I don’t think you could if you tried.” Ryan smirked, shifting. “I can touch the bottom.”

            “Don’t,” Ray warned.

            “You’re short!” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s nose.

            Ray groaned and pouted at Ryan. “You’re just fucking tall.”

            “Nah,” Ryan said with the same tone he had when someone asked him if he murdered someone.

            Ray rolled his eyes and put his hands on Ryan’s head, trying to use his weight to push him down. Ryan laughed and dropped into the water suddenly, popping back up behind Ray before the younger man could follow his shimmering form.

            “Told you,” Ryan said, pulling Ray to his chest.

            “Asshole.” Ray chuckled, turning in his arms when Ryan leaned back to float. He stayed half on Ryan’s chest as they floated.

            “Love you too,” Ryan said with a content sigh. He glanced at Michael and Gavin who were smiling evilly in their direction. He narrowed his eyes and held Ray a bit tighter, the younger man not noticing.

            He kept an eye on them, gently playing with Ray’s quickly drying hair. He glanced away for just a moment and they were gone. Groaning in his throat, he patted Ray’s head. “Rose, I thin-“

            He was cut off by two sets of hands pushing him over in the water. He instantly let go of Ray pushing himself up. Ray surfaced next to him, coughing up a bit more water. His glasses floated next to him, Ryan’s hanging off of his neck now.

            “I should really know better,” Ray rasped, shaking the water out of his face. Ryan grabbed his glasses and placed them gently on his nose.

            Ryan frowned and held Ray’s chest out of the water. “Cough a few more times,” he said, looking around for Michael and Gavin.

            Ray coughed twice more, gagging as some water slipped past his lips. “Assholes,” he huffed, holding onto Ryan. Spotting Team Nice Dynamite on the other side of the pool, Ryan smirked and lowered Ray back into the water.

            “Want to get them back?” Ryan asked, smiling at Ray.

            “Fuck yes,” Ray said, glancing at where Ryan was looking. “Got it.” He laughed, swimming to get out of the pool while Michael and Gavin weren’t looking.

            Ryan dived into the water, saying close to the bottom of the pool. Neither Michael nor Gavin noticed him. He spotted Ray’s shaky body above them and reached up to yank on both of their legs.

            He heard Gavin’s squawk under the water as he rushed away just as Ray jumped into the water, sinking until he hit the bottom. When he surfaced, Michael and Gavin were dripping, the Brit looking in the water panicked and Michael rubbing the chlorine out of his eyes.

            Ray laughed as Ryan pulled him to him again, floating casually again. Ray flipped them off, Michael laughing when that was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Gavin continued to be paranoid of someone touching his legs the rest of the time he was in the pool.

            When the day finally cooled off, Ray and Ryan relocated to a lounge chair under an umbrella. Ray was curled up on Ryan’s side, head tucked under his chin. Michael and Gavin were just as cuddled up in the chair next to them.

            They were talking calmly, until Geoff decided to ruin the moment with a soaked towel. Gavin gagged and Michael laughed when the first towel hit them. Ray squeaked and blushed when Geoff managed to snap him in the ass with the second twisted towel.

            “Stop being disgusting dicks.” Geoff smirked as Ryan laughed and kissed Ray’s head. The younger man glared at Geoff, rubbing his ass.

            Ray burst from the chair, tackling Geoff into the pool. The remaining guests laughing as the two men surfaced and started splashing each other. Ray bailed first, pulling himself out of the water.

            “Ray!” Ryan laughed, groaning when Ray flopped down onto him.

            “What?” Ray smirked, shivering slightly. The darker it got, the colder the water and the air.

            “You’re soaked!” Ryan laughed, grabbed a dry towel. He wrapped Ray up tightly, pulling him close as the younger man continued to shake.

            Geoff smiled at them, having wrapped himself up in a towel as well. He sat down on the pool chair next to Ray and Ryan. They talked calmly, no other incidents for the night. Ray stayed curled up in the towel until they left, then he was wrapped up in the jacket Ryan always brought with them. Everyone was driving home now, sky dark and stars out.

            “That was fun.” Ryan smiled at Ray who had put his arms through the oversized jacket.

            “It was, we should go to a pool without the others sometime through,” Ray said with a content sigh. “Less shenanigans.”

            “We could.” Ryan shrugged, taking Ray’s hand. “We’ll figure that out later. Now let’s just get home, shower, and bed.”

            “Ah, all tuckered out Rye?” Ray smiled, squeezing Ryan’s hand.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed the back of his hand. “I said bed, not sleep.”

            Ray blinked then blushed, groaning. “Damnit, that went over my head.”

            “Yes, yes it did.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “Of course, we could always save water and do it in the shower.”

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes. When they got home, they did both, but neither of them minded. Ray was curled up on top of Ryan, fast asleep as the older man played with his hair. Ryan smiled softly, already planning a date to a basically deserted pool. They could lounge in the water all day without problem.


	315. Crazy for You by Hedley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wanted to remember, but he had already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5F382tf5Fo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Having fun?” Ray smirked at Ryan, lying in the air a bit above the madman. Ryan didn’t spare Ray a glance as he nudged the dead man on the ground. Ray frowned and tipped his head back until he was face to face with Ryan, even if he were upside down. His arms were folded, knee bent with his other leg resting on it. “Oh come on Haywood,” Ray said, smiling look slightly more crooked upside down, “you’re stuck with me.”

            Ryan snorted and glared at Ray before turning away and making his way out of the warehouse. Ray pouted, flipping over to float on his stomach. He scowled as he felt the tug on his entire being, dragging him a few feet behind the madman.

            Ryan pulled a burner out of his pocket, calling the only number on the device. Ray watched lazily, head resting in his hand. The madman talked to his client, telling them the location of the body before chucking it at the warehouse wall, shaking.

            Ray rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, the phone disappearing with a light green puff of smoke. “Calm down will you?” he said, floating closer to Ryan who was staring at where the phone had been. “What’s gotten into you? You wanted this life.”

            “Fuck off,” Ryan hissed, storming away from Ray. The demon rolled his eyes when he was jerked by invisible strings connecting them. He let the connection drag him along, moving to stare at the sky as he floated after the human.

            “I wouldn’t steal that car,” Ray said absentmindedly when Ryan started inspecting a parked car near the edge of the city.

            Ryan ignored Ray, slamming his elbow into the window. The car’s alarm started blaring, making both demon and human wince and cover their ears with their hands. Ray could still hear Ryan curse as he rushed out of the area, across the street, and into an alleyway.

            “I told you,” Ray huffed, uncovering his ears. “I can teleport us home.”

            “No,” Ryan snapped, not sparing Ray a glance, “I hate it when you do that.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and floated ahead of Ryan. He landed softly on his feet in front of Ryan, arms folded. “Listen _Vagabond,_ ” he snarled, pressing his finger into the madman’s shoulder, “you made this deal with me and it would be good for the both of us if you stopped being an asshole and let me help you!”

            “I don’t want your help!” Ryan said, slapping Ray’s hand away. “I didn’t want to make this deal!”

            “Well it’s too late!” Ray grabbed Ryan’s arm, eyes flaring red. “Fucking deal with it!”

            Ryan tried to shake Ray’s hand, wincing when the demon’s fingers turned to long black claws. His teeth sharpened, eyes glowing red. He gasped when they teleported to his shitty apartment, head spinning and stomach churning.

            Ray let go of him, smirking at the blood on his claws. “There, now. We have a new client,” he purred, licking the blood from his claws.

            Ryan scowled, holding his bleeding arm tightly. “Asshole,” he huffed, heading toward the bathroom. He ignored the burner cell that magically appeared on his coffee table, gritting his teeth at the obnoxious ring tone.

            Ray rolled his eyes and picked the device up. His fingers were back to normal, but his eyes were still blazing red. He answered the call with a crooked smile, watching Ryan pull the first aid kit from under the sink.

            He listened to the man on the other end of the phone drone on, biting his lip. Alright, so he felt bad. That wasn’t actually uncommon for demons. Especially within an attachment with another being. He was just so done with Ryan’s hatred towards him. He might have convinced himself that he didn’t want to make the deal, but Ray knew otherwise.

            _What a waste._ He thought, quietly coming over. _All of that for a woman that hated him._ He gently placed his fingers on Ryan’s arm, eyes brown once again.

            Ryan huffed as the demon healed his arm, glaring at him in the mirror. “Yes, yes. He’ll do it,” Ray said into the phone, walking away when everything, including Ryan’s clothes, were mended, “he’ll call when the job’s done.”

            After hanging up, he tossed the phone onto the couch. Ryan was still glaring at him and he rolled his eyes. Snapping his fingers, he disappeared from the madman’s vision. He had told Ryan he went away when he disappeared, but he actually couldn’t be more than a few feet away from him.

            Ryan’s shoulders went slack and he rubbed his face. Ray studied the bags under his eyes and sad eyes with a heavy heart. Ryan traded his life to save some women’s. She _hated_ him for it. At the time, Ray was just happy to have someone to do his dirty work for him. Ryan was a cold blooded killer at heart and it just intrigued Ray to no end.

            However, he was human and that was years ago. Now the madman just hated him, hated killing. He would be losing his mind if Ray wasn’t struggling to hold it together. The only thing he accidently let slip through was depression, other than that, he was keeping the voices quiet, keeping the thoughts at bay. He felt horribly guilty, but a deal was a deal.

            Ryan slowly wandered into the kitchen, sighing at the fully stocked fridge. It was Ray’s effort to make him eat. Couldn’t complain that there was nothing to eat when the fridge was always well stocked with his favorite things.

            Ray watched him pull out lunch meat and shuffle over to the couch. He lazily ate the food, staring at nothing. Ray bit his lip and floated over to the human, placing his hands on his temples. He closed his eyes and made Ryan forget, just for a little while.

            The madman’s body went tense, and then he smiled to himself. He snorted at the food and got up, making himself an actual diner. Ray smiled softly, watching the human hum to himself.

            He kept his distance as Ryan ate and played video games, actually enjoying himself. He could only give Ryan these moments every so often. Make him forget everything until the next time he appeared. He knew Ryan both hated and thanked him for it.

            Ryan fell asleep sometime near midnight. He was tense until Ray gently floated him to his room, hands on his temples to give him sweet dreams. The human’s smile was so soft and peaceful, it made Ray wonder what would have happened if he hadn’t taken the deal. If he had just let Ryan move on with his life.

            He got the human comfortable on his bed, his day clothes swapped out for his pajamas with the snap of his fingers. His head was in his lap to keep his dreams kind. He reappeared in the apartment to save energy, carding his fingers through the human’s hair.

            He would offer him another deal. Offer to let him forget everything. He just had to be bonded to Ray until he died. A deal was a deal and if Ray was the only one to suffer, that didn’t matter.

            When Ryan woke up the next morning, he nearly killed himself trying to get away from Ray. He rubbed his head where it had smacked against the ground.

            “Want to make a deal?” Ray asked, face blank.

            “What? No!” Ryan growled, moving further away from the flaming hand offered him.

            “I’ll let you forget. Give you the life you’ve always wanted,” Ray said softly, not moving. “You’ll be bonded to me forever, but you’ll never see me.”

            Ryan tensed and looked between Ray’s face and hand. Red flames covered his hand, offering him the verbal contract. “Why?” he said slowly, eyes entranced by the dancing flames.  

            “Take it or leave it Haywood,” Ray said, smiling sadly.

            Ryan pursed his lips, hesitantly reaching out and taking Ray’s hand. He jerked awake in a beautiful apartment, sweating. He rubbed his face and sighed. He had been dreaming.

            Taking a warm shower to shake the vivid dream, he couldn’t help, but feel like some part of it was real. Although, he was a head programmer for a world known and loved game company. He had multiple college degrees and hadn’t killed a man in his life. There was no such thing as demons.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. Maybe he could suggest such a strange plot to the company, see what they thought. In the meantime, his life continued on like normal for a week. Then he entered his living room after a long day at work to find a young man collapsed on the ground, barely breathing.

            Rushing to the man’s side, rolling him over. His fingers were long black claws, teeth razor sharp. When Ryan tried to open his eyes to see if they were normal, they were blood red. Gasping, he fell back, scooting away from the man. It was the demon from his dream, the monster that ruined his dream life.

            An image of the demon giving him a sad smile, hand flaming in a deal flashed in his eyes. “Ray?” he said softly, leaning forward to shake the demon’s shoulders. That was his name, right? It sounded right. “Hey, are you alright?”

            The demon groaned, eyes fluttering open. He looked at Ryan, a pained look flashing across his face. “I was never here,” he croaked, squeezing his eyes. His body flickered transparent for a moment before going back to normal, eyes snapping open.

            “Hold on, you’re really weak,” Ryan said, trying to sit the demon up right, “stop pushing yourself.”

            “You don’t remember?” Ray whispered, eyeing Ryan nervously.

            “Remember what?” Ryan said, coming a bit closer. “How did you get in here?”

            Ray relaxed, sighing. “I’m always here.” He smiled weakly, reaching out and poking Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re stuck with me.”

            More of his dream flashed in his eyes, but he ignored it in favor of giving Ray a convincing confused look. “What do you mean?”

            “I protect you.” Ray chuckled, rubbing his face. “Trust me asshole, you should have died a long time ago.”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head. “So you’re my guardian angel then?”

            “Less angel more guardian,” Ray said, looking at his hands and smiling when he could make them look normal. “I’ll go away in a second. You should probably forgot about this.”

            “Whoa, hold on a second.” Ryan frowned. “You’re still weak, you should rest.”

            Ray shook his head. “You don’t want me hanging around,” he huffed, grabbing a hold of the couch. “You don’t want to remember me.”

            Ryan leaned back as Ray struggled to his feet. “I- what?” he said, standing and steadying the demon. “I don’t want to forget.”

            “You already have.” Ray smiled sadly before blinking out of existence. Ryan blinked in shock, looking at his hands. Something tugged at his mind and he scrambled to find an empty notebook.

            It took him all night and sometime into the morning, but he managed to fill the notebook with the entirety of his dream. Every detail felt oddly familiar. It was so sad, and Ray was there at every turn. If that was his life before, he didn’t want to remember.

            However, he didn’t want to forget Ray. Something told him there was more to that last deal. He wanted to ask more questions. Just as he thought it, the demon dropped from the air in front of him, unconscious once again.

            Ryan rushed to help him, carrying him to his room. The demon woke up once, but Ryan managed to get him to go back to sleep. He slept for four days straight. Ryan counted his blessings when Ray was always there when he returned from work.

            When the demon actually woke up, he had just gotten home. He nearly tackled Ray to the bed to keep him from disappearing.

            “Hold on!” He gasped, still in his coat. “I need to ask you something.”

            Ray was tense, eyes glowing nervously. “What?” he snapped, pushing Ryan off with his knuckles to keep from hurting him.

            “Why did you give up your freedom for me?” Ryan asked, staring intensely at Ray. “At least, that’s what I think you did.”

            Ray flinched, biting his lip. “I-“ He sighed, turning his fingers back to normal and running them through his hair. “When we made the first deal we became bonded and because of that feelings arose. I mean, that’s normal and it happens, but I’m a fucking sap and didn’t know what to do. I-“ He looked at Ryan and smiled sadly. “I remember giving you some bliss and I loved the smile on your face. I wanted to give that to you.”

            Ryan blinked in shock, rocking back on his heels. Out of anything he could have thought of, that was the last thing he really suspected. He hadn’t trusted Ray. He had hated him. He took everything away, but now that he had more of an unbiased view. That was his fault. It was all his fault for thinking he could change fate and it would be alright.

            Now Ray was suffering for it. The demon’s eyes were a warm brown, teeth dull and human looking. He slipped from the bed and began floating slightly off of the ground. “I’m sorry,” he said, smile unbelievably sad, “I’ll be going.”

            “Wait!” Ryan dove across the bed, grabbing Ray’s hand. “You’re not going anywhere!”

            Ray jumped in shock, giving Ryan a confused look. “What? Are you kidding me? I’m just a demon.”

            “I don’t want to forget,” Ryan said, pulling Ray into a hug. “Just, stay.”

            Ray was as stiff as a board in Ryan’s arm, eyes wide. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do here. How did Ryan remember so much anyway? He shouldn’t have been able to. Slowly, he hugged the human back, pressing his face into his shoulder.

            Per Ryan’s request. Ray stuck around. He followed him everywhere, granted he didn’t really have a choice in that matter. Ryan actually talked to him, which was very different from the usual grunts and glares he had gotten so used to.

            They played video games, they talked, Ray ate human food for the first time since his existence started and it wasn’t that bad. Ryan continued to dream, hating how he had used to treat Ray. Of course, he was going insane, but that wasn’t a valid reason. He focused his guilt into the game, the company loved the idea.

            “Hey Ryan.” Ray purred, floating around the kitchen as the human cooked. “How’s the game going to end?”

            Ryan paused mid stir of the meat in the pan. He glanced back at Ray and smiled, continuing what he was doing. “Well, there’s going to be a few endings.”

            “What’s your favorite?” Ray asked, watching Ryan with a soft smile.

            “The one where the player accepts the demon.” Ryan shrugged, smiling at the shock on Ray’s face. “I think it’s the best way for things to go.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan before giving a pained laugh. “It’s unrealistic.”

            “It’s what happened.” Ryan frowned, setting the food off of the burner to give the demon his full attention. “Ray?”

            Ray was staring at the ceiling, laying on his back. “Why?” He asked softly.

            “Because you gave up everything,” Ryan said without missing a beat. “I want to thank you somehow.”

            “Fucker.” Ray laughed, landing on the floor and hugging Ryan tightly. “You absolute dick.”

            Ryan blinked in surprise before smiling and hugging Ray back tightly. He pressed a kiss to his temple and rubbed his back. He didn’t comment when his shoulder became damp and thin fingers fisted in his shirt. He just held Ray until the demon let go with his usual smile.

            Nothing probably mattered more.


	316. Perfect by Hedley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was Ray's first big box office gig and he was the main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the named plays are amazing. If you don't know Hedwig and the Angry Inch, please watch it. It's amazing and that fact that Ray's Hedwig is just that much funnier.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUGEzPH2dJQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Hold on!” Ray gasped, clinging tightly to Ryan’s forearm. He was dangling off of a cliff, bruised and bloody. Thankfully, he wasn’t as heavy as he looked.

            Ryan looked down then smiled up at Ray. “I’m letting go,” he said before releasing his hold on Ray’s arm.

            “What?! No!” Ray gasped out, trying to pull Ryan up, there was that weight. He really needed to work out more.

            “Just let go, it’ll be okay,” Ryan said calmly, smile genuine. That was always something that surprised Ray.

            Letting go slightly without making it obvious, he controlled how far Ryan’s arm slipped from his. “No way!” Ray snapped, two tears slipping down his cheeks.

            Ryan smiled sadly and he slipped away. “CUT!” Burnie called as Ryan hung from the harness that made holding onto him easier for Ray.

            Ray blinked away the fake tears, sitting back with a huff. “Shit man, you’re heavy.” He smiled at Ryan.

            “I’m in a harness!” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t be heavy.”

            “Well done boys,” Burnie said, smiling up at them. They were only a few feet from the ground, the cliff Ray was sitting on looked as real as it could be, based off of a snowy cliff he didn’t remember where from. Green screens surrounded them as Ryan was slowly lowered to the ground.

            “Thanks.” Ray chuckled, cautiously climbing off of the cliff. He didn’t want to ruin the prop department’s hard work.

            “I’m impressed by those tears,” Ryan said as he was unhooked. “You don’t use drops, do you?”

            “Nope.” Ray smirked, nodding to Lindsay when she grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards his dressing room. “Game night?”

            “Game night.” Ryan laughed, waving to him as he was dragged away.

            “I can’t believe you’re friends with Ryan Haywood!” Lindsay’s assistant squealed as he was shoved into his chair.

            “He’s just a person.” Ray shrugged, although he couldn’t believe it either. This was the first big box office movie he was acting for, and he was one of the main characters. Ryan was actually _his_ side kick. It was amazing.

            Lindsay rolled her eyes and started to clean off the fake blood and bruises. “Either way, you’re a good actor. I’m surprised it took you this long to get into the big stuff. You had all of us fooled during that.”

            “What? Can’t take some fake tears?” Ray laughed, holding still.

            “I think only Lindsay and Burnie weren’t the only ones not crying,” the assistant said, sniffing to prove her point. Even her eyes seemed a bit puffy. “Do you just want the outfit you arrived here in?”

            “Yeah, that’s fine,” Ray said, smiling at Lindsay. “Was it really that good?”

            Lindsay smiled, brushing the debris from his hair. “It was. You know, I’ve never seen Ryan enjoy working with someone as much as he does with you. He’s one of those half ass actors that still manages to do well. With you he actually tries and it’s showing.”

            “This’ll be the best movie of the year!” the assistant squealed, setting Ray’s clothes down on the makeup counter before helping to clean Ray. “Thank me when you win awards.”

            Ray snorted and smiled at her. “Deal,” he said. The girls left him alone to change once they were done cleaning him up. When he came out, everyone was cleaning up for the night. He glanced around and started helping out when he didn’t see Ryan.

            The tech crew smiled at him when he offered to help. They weren’t used to the actors helping clean up, usually they were hurrying along to their next appointment, but this was the only thing Ray was doing and he was his own manager.

            When he finished, he turned to find Ryan behind him with a soft smile. “Ready?” he asked, dangling his keys from his fingers.

            “Sure, hold on,” Ray said, waving to the tech guys and saying goodbye to Lindsay and her assistant before following Ryan out of the studio. “Ready to get your ass kicked at Halo?” he asked with a smirk.

            Ryan smirked back, opening his surprisingly normal car. “You’re on; dinner first though.”

            “Let’s just order pizza.” Ray shrugged, settling into the passenger seat. Ryan picked him up and took him home after every filming. He didn’t own a car and he still lived in the same shitty apartment. He was being paid big time, but he lived like he was going to college.

            “I have a better idea,” Ryan said, pulling out of the lot, “if you don’t mind.”

            Ray blinked in surprise before shrugging. “Sure,” he said, stretching slightly, “I’m not picky.”      

            “I know, it’s great.” Ryan laughed, focusing on the road. “Did I tell you about working with Joel Hayman before?”

            “No, oh this’ll be good,” Ray said. Ryan always had the best stories.

            “He was an extra, this was when we were both starting out, and I and some of the other actors were talking about diets of all things,” Ryan said, stopping for a light for only a moment before it changed, “and Joel said he was on an all meat diet.”

            “An all meat diet?” Ray raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh yet. Joel was another famous actor. Ray hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting him yet, but Ryan pretty much knew everyone.

            “Yep, and the girls were talking about a vegetarian diet and just to spite them, Joel went to the bar and filled a bowl completely with meat from the bar.” Ryan was smiling and Ray could hear the laughter bubbling in his throat. “Well, that was bacon bits.”

            “He ate the entire thing, didn’t he?” Ray asked, guessing from the few times he had seen Joel be himself.

            “Every last bite.” Ryan chuckled, turning into a small family diner. “He was going to the bathroom every five fucking minutes.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head, unbuckling and opening the car door. “Seriously? How is that guy an actor?”

            “How are any of us?” Ryan asked, turning the car off and getting out. “Oh, I think you’ll like this place.”

            “Yeah?” Ray asked, heading toward the diner. “What’s with the change in plans?”

            “Just thought it would be nice,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. Something about it sent Ray’s heart pounding like the first day they meet, but in a slightly different way. This wasn’t the awe of meeting someone he looked up to, this was the bubbling warmth of falling for his best friend.

            Ray shook the feelings, following Ryan into the restaurant. It wasn’t too fancy or too gross. It was a nice diner with happy patrons and staff. The hostess blushed when she saw Ryan, nearly bouncing as she seated them.

            “Welcome back Mr. Haywood,” she squealed before running off.

            Ray raised an eyebrow as Ryan picked up the menu. “Come here often?” he asked, before picking his own up.

            “Enough that they normally ask if I want my usual.” Ryan chuckled sheepishly, setting the menu down. “Everything is good here, by the way.”

            “Well that doesn’t narrow it down.” Ray snorted, shooting Ryan a crooked smile before deciding on a burger, keeping it simple.

            “So, I’ve told you a lot of stories,” Ryan said, resting his elbows on the table and then his head in his hands. “How did you start out?”

            Ray bit his lip and smiled awkwardly. “Okay, no laughing.”

            “Can’t promise anything.” Ryan smirked, although he nodded.

            Ray took a deep breath and fiddled with the edge of the menu. “You know that horrible Five Nights at Freddy’s movie that came out?”

            “Oh?” Ryan bit his lip, nodding.

            “Well, I was Bonnie.” Ray tried not to blush and failed. “They literally pulled me from the street and asked me if I wanted to be in that sticky suit.”

            Ryan gave a small burst of laughter before controlling himself. “That’s your first acting experience.”

            “No, that was my first movie experience,” Ray said, giving Ryan an evil smile. “You have to be a level five friend to unlock my tragic backstory.”

            “Hey, that’s my line.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “What quest do I have to go on then?”

            “Eh, we’ll see about this food,” Ray said, seeing a waiter come over to them out of the corner of his eye. “If it’s as good as you say, you get the story.”

            “Fair enough.” Ryan smiled, nodding to the man. They ordered and talked about the first movie Ray was in.

            “It smelled like they actually stuffed a kid in there.” Ray wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. “It was awful.”

            “I bet.” Ryan snorted, playing with his napkin. “That was such a bad movie.”

            “I was paid pretty well for it though.” Ray shrugged, taking a drink of his soda. “Should have been paid more for my suffering.”

            “I heard someone got heat stroke being in one of those suits.” Ryan frowned worriedly.

            “Yeah, that was Freddy I think. They had him running through the set.” Ray shook his head, leaning back in the booth. “I called the ambulance when he and the rest of the crew said he was fine.”

            “He nearly died!” Ryan rolled his eyes.

            “I know, he still owes me one.” Ray smiled, playing with his straw.

            Ryan chuckled and watched Ray for a moment, eyes soft and smile fond. It made Ray blush despite not wanting to. He was glad their food arrived right then, he would say something horribly dumb otherwise.

            Ray took one bite of his burger and never wanted to stop. He groaned then started to devour the meal. Ryan laughed and shook his head at him. “Good enough to unlock your tragic backstory?” he asked when Ray came up for air.

            “Hell yes.” Ray smiled, washing down half of the burger with a sip of his soda. “So I was working as stage crew for the community college I was going to,” he said, as Ryan slowly ate his steak, eyes never leaving Ray’s, “and one of the main actor got sick and had to go to the hospital. The under study broke his leg and no one else knew the lines.”

            “Damn, did someone curse you guys?” Ryan asked, stealing one of Ray’s fries.

            “Hey!” Ray laughed as Ryan ate his fry with a triumphant smile. “I’ll let that one slide. Anyway, we were doing _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead_ and I loved that play so I knew the lines. They threw me into costume and apparently I was one of the best Guildenstern’s they had ever seen.”

            “That’s a good play.” Ryan nodded, snatching another fry without Ray noticing. He was too busy devouring his burger again.

            Ray nodded and swallowed. “It was awesome, and the last night there were scouters in the audience for a different actor. However, they wanted the both of us to work for this theatre in New York. I said yes, the other guy couldn’t do it so I went to New York and did a bunch of different roles until the director for this movie saw me perform as Hedwig and wanted me be the lead in the movie.”

            Ryan nearly choked on his drink, coughing a few times as Ray watched him worriedly. “You were Hedwig?” he gasped out, eyes wide.

            “Yeah.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “A damn good one.”

            “That’s beautiful,” Ryan said, smiling brightly, “I have to see that.”

            “I think there’s a recording.” Ray shrugged, finishing his burger and starting on his fries. “We can watch it at my apartment if you want.”

            “Hell yes.” Ryan smirked, sneaking another fry. He laughed when Ray shot him the nastiest glare.

            They finished up quickly, Ryan insisting on paying, before heading to Ray’s apartment. It took him a little searching to find the disk, but he eventually had it and put it into the player. “This was probably my favorite play,” he said as he settled next to Ryan as the opening to _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ started playing.

            “Yeah?” Ryan said, nearly squealing when Ray came out on stage. “You do make a good Hedwig.”

            Ray laughed and told Ryan stories about the productions. Things that went wrong and experiences with the audience. The older man nearly died when Ray did the car wash to a random audience member who was blushing from ear to ear afterwards.

            “That was amazing.” Ryan sighed as the video ended. “You’re a wonderful actor.”

            “Thanks.” Ray smiled sheepishly, standing to take the DVD out. He felt Ryan’s eyes on him the entire time and (not for the first time) felt like this was a date. “Ryan?”

            “Yes?” Ryan hummed, smiling as Ray turned around, playing with the disk in his hands.

            “This feels like a date. Wait, I’m being weird, it’s not a date. Never mind, I’m just weird and really lonely.” Even he winced as he laughed. “Right, so movie? More plays I’ve done? I think I have the disks around here somewhere.”

            He turned away to set the disk down, yelping when he turned back and Ryan was behind him with a soft smile. “You’re not being weird,” he said calmly, his fingers gently taking Ray’s. “It can be a date if you want it to be one. I was kind of hoping it could be, but wasn’t sure how you’d take it.”

            Ray blushed up at Ryan, the actor’s face too close to his own for his health. “I- holy shit,” Ray breathed, biting his lip. “Seriously?”

            Ryan nodded once, squeezing Ray’s hand gently. “I’ve met a lot of people, but none of them are like you,” he said softly, not getting any closer. “You’re funny and smart. Adorable and an amazing actor. I look up to you a bit.”

            Ray’s eyes were blown wide, lips twitching into a smile. “You need to be a level six friend to date?” he managed.

            Ryan blinked and laughed, reaching up to cup Ray’s cheek. “What’s my quest then?”

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan, squeezing his hand tightly. The older man was surprised for a moment before kissing back, fingers slipping into Ray’s hair.

            “Congrats, you’re level six.” Ray laughed when they parted.

            Ryan snorted then laughed hard, wrapping his arms around Ray. He laughed into his shoulder as the younger man wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

            “What?” Ray snickered when Ryan pulled back a bit.

            “You’re ridiculous.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray softly again. “Now, are there more DVD’s where that one came from?”

            “Yep, from every play I’ve done,” Ray said, turning in Ryan’s arm and digging around in a box he had pulled out earlier. “Want to watch them?”

            “I’d love to,” Ryan said, resting his chin on Ray’s shoulder, “as long as we cuddle.”

            “Like hell we’re not cuddling,” Ray said, pulling out a stack of disks. “ _Rent_ or _The Lion King_ first?”

            “Please tell me you were the meerkat,” Ryan said, laughing as Ray popped the Lion King disk into the player.

            “How’d you know?” Ray asked, yelping when Ryan picked him up and carried him to the couch.

            “He’s just sassy enough,” Ryan said, sitting down with Ray beside him. His arm was around him, keeping him pressed to his side.

            Ray snorted and grabbed the remote. “Asshole,” he said, sitting up to kiss Ryan’s cheek before settling against him. “He’s not sassy enough.”

            Ryan laughed and watched the play begin with excitement bubbling in his stomach. Ray’s face hurt from smiling so much, snuggling into Ryan’s shoulder. Neither could have asked for a more perfect evening.


	317. Fantastic Baby by Big Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan never thought he would be happy at the circus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 230
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV52ZvV-O5s
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            He was mesmerized, like he always was. Ray’s act was a complicated dance, knives and flames surrounding the ring. The crowd was eerily quiet as they watched with wide eyes. Kerry and Miles, the resident musicians, played a soothing piece as Ray danced, pulling knives from now where.

            His blood red vest glowed in the fire’s dancing light. With a twirl and a flip in the air the knives shot out in a blur, burying into their targets. Three knives dug into the wood around Mica, the show girl they had picked up at the last city.

            Ray never stopped moving as the audience applauded, Mica showing them how deep the knives had went, almost to the hilt. Ryan’s eyes were focused on Ray, just catching his hands sliding into hidden pockets.

            At a lull in the song, time seemed to slow, Ray’s dance mesmerizing everyone again as the fires suddenly turned blue and green. Ray snatched up two of the torches, flipping one in one hand, he took a deep breath and breathed green fire above the audience’s heads.

            They cheered as Ray twirled the torches in his fingers, still dancing smoothly around the circle. Taking another deep breath, he made flames shoot out from the torches stuck into the ground while still twirling the ones in his hands.

            Even Ryan was stumped when the fire changed color as Ray went around. The younger man refused to share his secret. In a fluid movement, he stuck the torches into the ground and slipped knives through the flames. The metal caught fire and burned brightly.

            Ray smirked and danced around the circle, the knives flying from his fingers into moving targets no one had noticed had been set up. Once the knife hit the target, it burst into flames. The last knife left Ray’s finger with a spinning bow.

            The instant Ray’s arm tucked against his stomach, the other arm flung out wide and legs crossed, the music ended and every single fire went out with a strong gust of wind that came out of nowhere.

            Edgar whined next to him and he let her go. The crowd gasped as she leapt through a hoop that caught fire the instant she was through. Another song began and Ray was dancing again, lighting fires as he and Edgar circled each other.

            The young men smiled at the lion, trusting her not to hurt him. He slipped more knives from his clothes, just missing Edgar. As much as he trusted the lion, she trusted him. It was a beautifully coordinated fight.

            Ryan slipped out into the dark around the act, slipping more knives to Ray in the right spots, making sure a torch was in its right place. Only he was able to get close now, or else Edgar wouldn’t preform.

            Edgar grabbed the torch, catching the knives on fire as they flew towards her. The audience was on their feet, watching with baited breath. Ryan smiled, slipping into the dance, blue vest and black tail coat catching the audience’s eyes. He stood in the center of the fight, feeling knives slide past him.

            The audience cheered, able to clearly see the knives zoom past Ryan without injuring him. Edgar growled, jumping right at Ryan. He easily caught her, just seeing Ray take the torch.

            He stood tall as Edgar stood on his shoulders. Ray gave him a smile as he danced past, showing off more knives. Ryan took the targets slipped to him and around Edgar, holding perfectly still as Ray hit every single one.

            Edgar jumped from his shoulders, circling him as he raised the targets up, and Ray hitting them again just to show off more. Ray bowed once again in front of him before standing and taking Ryan’s hand and raising it above their heads.

            Edgar roared as the audience cheered, the lion settling in front of them. His shoulders ached and the fire was making him overheated, but he was smiling. Ray was panting hard, smiling brightly.

            They both dropped into a bow as the fires went out around them. Hands still linked, they rushed out of the ring as Geoff appeared, thanking the audience. Edgar rubbed her head against their legs, purring loudly.

            They shared smiles and laughed. The others congratulated them on yet another beautiful performance. When they first came up with the idea, Geoff instantly decided that it would be the last act and no one argued. They didn’t want to follow that.

            Neither let go until they had to go off to their booths. Ryan and Edgar would show off the tricks of their animals with Lindsay while Ray breathed fire and threw knives, all outside of the main tent.

            It was a busy night. There were thousands of people there, buying food and watching acts. The main tent opened for anyone wanting to see the acrobats while the other acts milled around showing off.

            Every patron was filled with wonder, eyes wide and smiling. Edgar was calm enough to let the children pet her head, as long as they were gentle. Lindsay guided the elephant around, offering rides. Ryan often had the dogs and cats performing their tricks for food.

            Occasional, he would see Ray’s fires lick at the night sky. Everyone would look and rush to see. The younger man wasn’t just Ryan’s favorite act. He preform with a beautiful grace that made Ryan’s heart race from more than excitement. His tent mate was the first person he had ever fallen in love with. Of course, he couldn’t tell him that.

            As the last person left the circus with a bright smile, Ryan escaped to his tent with his food. He preferred eating alone, Ray and Edgar the only exceptions. Nothing against the others, he had just spent years having other humans watching him eat, laughing at him, and he enjoyed doing it in peace.

            Ryan set his plate aside when he finished, petting Edgar’s head as she devoured her raw meat. He smiled softly at the lion, glancing up when he heard someone enter the tent. “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled, sitting next to Ryan with a plate of food in hand. “Today’s show went amazing.”

            “It did.” Ryan smiled, watching Ray. “Edgar was excited to do it today.”

            The lion whined in agreement, cleaning her face before climbing onto the bed. She rested her head in Ryan’s lap, her front paws in Ray’s.

            “Hey!” Ray laughed, moving his plate out of the lion’s way. He pet her head gently before leaning against Ryan. “We’re heading to the next city in a few days.”

            “Where will that be?” Ryan asked, focusing on straightening out Edgar’s fur to avoid the temptation to wrap his arm around Ray.

            Ray bit his lip before sighing. “It’ll be three years since you’ve been there,” he said softly, eating his dinner.

            Ryan didn’t even tense. They had already gone to many cities he had been to with the other circus. “We should go out into town,” he said, smiling fondly of the day he met Ray, “take a small vacation before we have to perform.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan and nodded, setting his plate aside. “Sounds like a plan. Geoff’ll probably give us a list though.”

            “Works for me.” Ryan laughed, leaning his head against Ray’s. “It’ll be nice just getting out.”

            Ray chuckled and they stayed like that. Neither had really talked about it, it had just sort of happened. They were close, Ryan liked to think that they were almost Gavin, Lindsay, and Michael close. Over the three years, they had come to trust each other enough to do most of their acts together.

            When Ray had nightmares of when he was young, he didn’t fight through them himself, he crawled into Ryan’s bed and could breathe easy snuggled between Ryan and Edgar. When Ryan lost his mind when someone hurt anyone from the circus, Ray was there to calm him down. Neither had ever trusted another person as much as they did each other.

            That night, Ryan was woken by sniffles and a clammy hand on his shoulder. Ray was shaking like a leaf, tears streaming down his face. Ryan smiled softly up at him, moving over and pulling Ray to his chest.

            The younger man sobbed into his chest as Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. Edgar started to purr against Ray’s back, going back to sleep. The older man waited for Ray to fall asleep before drifting off himself.

            Like most mornings when Ray had a nightmare, Ryan woke before him. Lindsay poked her head into their tent to see what was taking them so long. When she saw their position, she nodded and told Ryan they had half an hour before slipping out.

            Ryan smiled after the woman before looking down at Ray. The younger man’s eyes were slightly puffy, tear tracks still on his face. He was tense, fingers curled tightly into Ryan’s shirt.

            Ryan hummed softly, reminded of the songs Ray danced to in their act. The younger man slowly relaxed, eyes fluttering open. Ryan pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and let him take his time getting up.

            By the end of their half an hour, they were out of bed and dressed. “Thank you,” Ray said softly, hugging Ryan tightly.

            “Anything for you,” Ryan said like clockwork, hugging Ray back. They separated with fond smiles before rushing to Geoff’s tent for the last of the food. Ray went to help set up the acts while Ryan joined Lindsay in the animal tent.

            “So,” the woman said with a smirk, “when are you going to tell him?”

            Ryan groaned, ignoring the intrigued look Edgar was giving him. “Don’t start,” he begged, jacket off and sleeves rolled up to give one of the dogs a bath.

            “Come on Rye!” Lindsay said, nudging his shoulder as she passed with a very angry cat. “He likes you!”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled the dog from the water, wrapping it into a towel and drying off the short fur. “Lindsay, Ray deserves someone his age who didn’t spend a large portion of their lives in a cage.”

            “You know he doesn’t care about that, right?” Lindsay frowned, setting the cat down. “You’re the only one he trusts.”

            Ryan sighed and shook his head. Thankfully, Lindsay dropped the subject. Edgar nudged his arms, purring softly. He smiled at the lion before continuing to give all of the animals a much needed bath.

            When the circus opened, Ryan started his night with Lindsay outside with the animals. Ray would come to get him for their act. At the moment, he lead Edgar around with a few of the smaller dogs balanced on her back.

            As he came to Ray’s area out of habit, he felt his heart crack as he saw Ray talking with a beautiful women in an orange dress. He didn’t miss how her face lit up in a blush at something Ray said. Sure, his job was to be charming, but Ryan was sure that he’d never have that charming smile directed at him. Of course, he had seen much more beautiful smiles, but none were ever meant what he wanted.

            “You!”

            Ryan jumped at the voice, turning and frowning at a short man storming toward him. It took him a moment, but his stomach turned to stone as he recognized the man. He took a shaky step back, Edgar growling loud enough to scare the dogs.

            “You bastard!” The ring master from his old circus snarled. “You worthless bastard!”

            Ryan’s heart clenched and he shook slightly. He thought he would never have to see anyone from that place again. Edgar got between them, baring her teeth. Even the dogs were growling, two scampering off towards Ray.

            “Three years!” the man snapped, stopping just short of Edgar. “Three years of a monster like you being out of a cage! This is where you’ve run away to?!”

            Ryan felt the voice, felt the pull to fall unconscious and destroy, but he didn’t want to. He was stronger than that. He was safe here. God he hated cages.

            “Hey!” Ray was growling just as much as Edgar, coming to Ryan’s side, the dogs at his feet. “What’s going on?”

            “This is mine!” the man snapped, pointing at Ryan. “Shouldn’t have gotten out of its cage.”

            “Ryan’s not a thing!” Ray snarled, fingers itching for his knives. “You need to leave.”

            Ryan’s hand shot out before he could stop it. He pushed Ray aside, stalking forward. All of the animals went from growling to whimpering, even Edgar. “A monster, am I?” Ryan purred, eyes dangerous and smile crooked. “A _thing_ am I?”

            The man didn’t back down although everyone who stopped to watch was pretty sure he should. “You’re coming back to your cage!”

            “I’m not going anywhere.” Ryan laughed, making everyone wince. “Oh no, I’m just going to remind you why you foolishly put me in a cage.”

            The man gasped as he was lifted off of the ground by his neck. He clawed at Ryan’s arm, legs kicking. Ryan laughed cruelly, eyes alight with a fire he had always hated. He started walking, coming to an outside support for a tent.

            Slamming the man against the thick wooden pole, he ignored the shocked gasps around him. He pulled back and slammed him against it again, enjoying every ounce of pain on the man’s face.

            “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this.” Ryan snarled, about to pull back again.

            “Ryan! Stop!” Ray grabbed his arm and tug. Ryan’s head snapped toward him and he saw the young man crawling into bed with him, the fond smile he got every morning. He blinked a few times before dropping the man, eyes unfocused.

            Ray lead Ryan away as the man ran off in fear and pain. He pulled him away from the stares, Edgar following after them. Lindsay watched worriedly from where she was gathering up the dogs.

            The instant they stepped into their tent, Ryan collapsed. Ray went down with him, pulling him close. “It’s okay,” he soothed, carding his fingers through Ryan’s hair as he sobbed brokenly.

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan gasped, wrapping his arms around Ray tightly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay, you did nothing wrong,” Ray said softly, hugging Ryan’s head to his chest. “It’s not your fault.”

            Ryan nodded, okay to just believe him. Edgar curled around them, purring loudly with worry. They were there a long time. Long enough for Ryan to stop crying and Geoff to tell them that they weren’t doing their show tonight with an understanding smile.

            Ray pulled him onto his bed, letting him lay with his head buried in his chest. Edgar laid between them and the wall, nuzzling his head every so often. Ray played with his hair, humming softly like Ryan had done that morning.

            “Ryan,” Ray said softly after a long time, “we need to eat.”

            Ryan shook his head, letting go of Ray and sitting up to let the younger man slip free. “You should,” he croaked, eyes exhausted.

            Ray frowned then smiled softly, placing a soft kiss to Ryan’s lips. “I’m going to get us something. Change out of your outfit, I’ll be right back,” he said before slipping from the bed.

            Ryan didn’t move, eyes still wide. Edgar whined worriedly at him. Did Ray just kiss him? Because he was pretty sure Ray just kissed him.

            “Ryan?” Ray said worriedly, somehow already back with food. “Are you okay? You haven’t moved?”

            Ryan’s head snapped up to look at Ray. “Did you just-“ he breathed, studying Ray’s face.

            Ray blinked then laughed, setting the plate down. “I did kiss you, are you okay?”

            Ryan nearly jumped out of the bed, arms wrapping around Ray’s waist. He kissed him again, loving how soft his lips were. Ray smiled and kissed back, fingers slipping into his hair.

            “Warn a man.” Ryan breathed when they parted.

            “I thought you knew.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t trust anyone else.”

            “I’m not good at people.” Ryan smiled, letting him go to change. He was still exhausted and extremely glad Geoff didn’t make them perform. “You need to tell me things.”

            “Noted,” Ray said, changing himself. “Now lay down, you need to eat and rest.”

            Ryan did as he was told, holding Ray close as he laid down next to him. They ate slowly, Ryan able to stomach only so much. He fell asleep to the sound of Ray’s heart and a loving heat that engulfed him.  


	318. Ugly by The Exies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had an understanding. There wasn't a need for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPYjdPia63g
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan ran his fingers over his mask, almost in surprise. He sat up in his bed absently rubbing the cheek of the thick black plastic. He fell asleep wearing it again. Oh well, didn’t matter.

            Slipping from between the covers he wondered into the bathroom and cleaned up, avoiding removing his mask. With little problem, he changed into his normal clothes, gloves safely on, and wandered out into the living room.

            Michael and Gavin were playing some game, Jack and Geoff talking on the couch next to them. An unfamiliar purple hood was sitting on the edge of the couch.

            “About time you got up.” Geoff snorted at Ryan, standing. “Ray, this is Ryan.”

            The purple hood looked up at Ryan, two piercing brown eyes were the only things visible. A black scarf was wrapped around his mouth and nose. Like Ryan, he was covered from head to toe, even wearing gloves on thin fingers. Ryan grunted and nodded at the man, he guessed, before heading toward the kitchen.

            “Ignore him, he’s not a people person.” Geoff snorted, sitting down again.

            “I can get that.” Ray laughed, watching Ryan move around the open air kitchen. “Vagabond, right?”

            “Right,” Ryan huffed, sitting down next to Ray with a poptart package and water bottle. He offered the shorter man the second pop tart, smiling amused when he actually took it. “You’re the new sniper?”

            Ray nodded, slipping the scarf to rest under his chin to eat. Ryan caught bits of bad scars on the man’s face. He found himself smiling softly, lifting his mask up and eating. He caught Ray starting at him out of the corner of his eyes. Blue met brown and understand shot between them.

            “Alright, now that we’re all here,” Geoff said, nodding to Jack. The woman stood and unplugged the TV to get Michael and Gavin’s attention. “Time to heist.”

            Gavin squawked and Michael slammed the controller down. “Jack’s turn?” Gavin asked happily, setting his controller down and nudging Michael.

            “Just a small heist this time.” Jack smiled, pulling a map from her blazers inside pocket. “Just to test out new member’s abilities.”

            Ray shrugged as he finished the poptart, snorting at the offer of sharing Ryan’s water. Much to the rest of the crew’s confusion, he accepted. “What are we doing?” he asked after swallowing, keeping the bottle between them.

            “We’re robbing a small bank,” Jack said, snapping back into focus. She slapped the map onto the coffee table, pointing to a circled building. “You’ll be on a building providing cover.”

            Ray leaned forward and nodded, tapping a few buildings across the street from the bank. “I’ll take a look at the options.”

            Jack nodded and looked between Ryan and Michael. “You two will be going in, while Geoff and Gavin cause traffic jams around the area and pull a getaway van up to the bank.”

            The four men nodded, Ryan leaning back and folding his arms. “You’ll be getting the cargobob then?” Geoff asked, studying the map.

            “Yep.” Jack smiled, standing back. “Everyone clear on the plan?” She nodded when she received five nods. “Then go get ready.”

            Ryan nudged Ray’s arm and nodded toward the door. Ray repositioned his scarf, just covering a smile. “Lead the way,” he said, standing and following Ryan out of the apartment.

            The rest of the crew watched them leave quietly. “Alright, that was fucking weird,” Michael huffed, shaking his head and standing. “I’ll go get shit ready.”

            The car ride to the bank was silent. Ryan noticed Ray watching him, but chose not to comment. When they got to the bank, he parked in an alley and followed Ray around as he looked at the buildings.

            “I’m heading up,” Ray said, eyeing a fire escape on the building next to them. “Do what you’re here for?”

            Ryan shrugged. “Already did it,” he said, easily pulling the escape ladder down.

            Ray paused before shaking his head with a distant laugh. He climbed up to the roof, Ryan right behind him. “Alright, what’s your deal? I can’t be the only one thinking this sudden mental understanding is weird,” he said as he looked over the roof.

            Ryan shrugged, smiling when Ray gave him an annoyed look. “We share an understanding,” he said, gesturing to his mask, “that’s all.”

            “That’s not all,” Ray pressed, looking over the ledge of the building at the street and bank. “What’s your deal?”

            “I’ve seen some shit.” Ryan shrugged, watching Ray closely. “Yours?”

            “Don’t remember most of them,” Ray said, looking at the other buildings around them. “Been in a fire or two.”    

            “Explosion gone wrong?” Ryan smiled, stretching his right arm. “Know that feeling.”

            “Yep.” Ray laughed, glancing back at Ryan. “Alright, I’ll be on this building.”

            Ryan nodded and headed toward the fire escape. “Want to head back to the penthouse?”

            “I haven’t moved in yet,” Ray said, following him. “Not like I have much.”

            “I have rockets,” Ryan deadpanned, looking up at Ray from the fire escape.

            Ray pursed his lips as he stood on the edge of the building. He smirked and dropped down next to Ryan. “You need to show me around town then.”

            Ryan smirked behind his mask, both of them reading each other’s eyes. Ryan laughed with Ray as the younger man fired rockets out of the car. There was more than an understanding, they both knew that. There was an understanding, partnership, and trust that happened within the few hours that they first met.

            When they returned to the penthouse, the entire crew watched in confusion as Ryan helped Ray move in, then unpack, and then just didn’t leave his room until he was tired and wanted to sleep. They tried eavesdropping, but the talking was at a minimum or they couldn’t hear them. When they did, they were sure it was because they both wanted them too because Gavin nearly pissed himself twice.

            Within three days of Ray joining the crew, they just accepted that he and Ryan had this weird bond going on and it was better if they didn’t question it. The heist went perfectly, little being said by the masked duo, other than the occasional well timed one liners.

            When it was time to go, Ray nearly didn’t make it to the car. There was more heat than they thought there would be. Without a second thought, Ryan dived out of the van, covered Ray until he got close, despite the crew yelling at them. Once Ray was within arm’s length, Ryan had his arms around him and was diving back into the van.

            They were fine, although they got a scolding from Geoff later, grinning like fools. It was a commonality. Every heist, either Ray or Ryan would risk themselves for the other or keep each other from doing something horribly dumb.

            Sometimes they would go out and cause havoc other times they just sat and talked out of the penthouse where no one could eavesdrop. It was rare to see them apart, very rare, but today Geoff found Ryan sitting alone, Ray dragged out with Michael and Gavin.

            “So, you’re fucking weird.” Geoff chuckled, sitting down next to Ryan with a whisky in hand.

            Ryan snorted, sparing Geoff a glance. “Yes,” he said casually.

            “What’s this thing with Ray? You two look at each other and it’s like an entire conversation just happened,” Geoff said, sipping at his drink. “What gives?”

            Ryan shrugged, smiling fondly behind his mask. “We just, understand each other.”

            “Jack and I understand each other and you don’t see the two of us talking through telepathy.” Geoff snorted, watching Ryan, he just caught the smile in his eyes.

            “Well, we’re quiet people.” Ryan shrugged, glancing at his phone when it vibrated in his pocket. The only person who texted him was Ray. It was a picture of Michael and Gavin wrestling in some restaurant with a bit of Ray’s eyes in the corner.

            “That’s just the thing,” Geoff said, leaning back from looking over Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re more talkative than ever.”

            “What’s your point Geoff?” Ryan asked, quickly putting his phone away without a reply. Ray wasn’t expecting one.

            “Are you in love with him?” Geoff asked calmly, smiling softly.

            Ryan paused, slowly blinking at nothing. Was he? Yeah, probably. He wouldn’t mind. Hell, they somewhat cuddled now, mainly because Ray claimed that Ryan was a more comfortable seat than anything else.

            “That’s a weakness,” Geoff said, tapping his glass.

            “I’m aware,” Ryan said softly, pulling his phone out again. He smiled at the picture and considered a response.

            “Just checking.” Geoff chuckled, patting Ryan’s shoulder as he stood and walked away.

            When the lads returned Ryan silently followed Ray to his room when their eyes met. “I got Dishonored,” Ray said, back to Ryan, “want to-“

            Ray’s eyes went wide when he turned and Ryan’s mask was off. The older man was smiling down at the skull in his hands, skin tingling where he felt Ray’s eyes. Multiple scars ran up his face and over his eyes. Some of his hair was missing in patches where pink skin ran up into his hairline. One scar went down from his temple to his neck.

            Ryan set his mask on the nightstand before sitting down. When he glanced at Ray the younger man was slowly pulling his hood down and scarf off. The entire right side of his face was a giant burn scar, pulling at his skin. Some of his hair was missing as well, but he had more of it than Ryan. His left side had a splattering of small scars.

            They smiled at each other, wordlessly accepting. Ray popped in the game and they took turns playing, Ray pressed to Ryan’s chest. The gloves were next, then the jackets. They were left in t-shirts and jeans, Ray laying comfortably on top of Ryan, the game forgotten.

            They never mentioned the scars or bothered staring for too long. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t already seen on themselves. Ryan played with Ray’s hair, rubbing his back as the younger man pressed closer.

            Just like how they met, their relationship was done wordlessly, except this time, there was no internal confusion. It just was. Kisses were soft and sweet, shedding layers of protection, only around each other. Eventually Ryan’s room was empty, all of his stuff in Ray’s room.

            It was so silent, that none of the crew noticed until they returned from a death defying heist. They came home in groups.

            The gents returned first, Ryan pacing behind the couch, fists clenched. Geoff and Jack were fidgeting on the couch, but they had never seen Ryan this unsettled after a heist gone wrong. The last time they heard, none of the lads were too badly injured either.

            Suddenly the burst open, the lads shuffling in. Before Geoff and Jack could get to their feet, Ryan had Ray in his arms. They were holding each other tightly, foreheads pressed together. Ignoring the confused looks they were getting, Ryan walked them to their room.

            The rest of the crew were completely silent as the door closed. “How the fuck did we miss that?” Michael asked, looking at the others.

            “I talked to Ryan, but I didn’t think it happened.” Geoff blinked slowly, shaking his head, going for a drink.

            “I talked to Ray,” Gavin said before smiling. “That’s great!”

            Jack chuckled and pulled out the beer for all of them. “Are you two alright?”

            “We’re fine.” Michael chuckled, taking a beer. “Do we want to try and get them?”

            The crew paused when the bed in Ray’s room squeaked rhythmically. Sharing glances they all chuckled and made enough noise to make up for their usually quiet companions.


	319. Carry On by Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police had better aim than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JbS_KSj1Cw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan dropped to the ground exhausted. His leg was on fire, blood pumping weakly out. His vision swam, he was too tired to remember how to breathe. Plastic blocked his nose and lips, his hair was matted with sweat and blood that wasn’t his own.

            Blue eyes flickered closed as the soft patter of shoes approached him. “Well aren’t you fucked?” A smooth voice chuckled, thin fingers pressing against his thigh. “What’s with the freaky mask?”

            It took all of his strength to open his eyes. A young man was crouched over him, studying his bullet wound. His eyes were a soft brown, hair messy and black. Ryan could see the faint pink hilt of a pistol in his waistband.

            “It suits me.” Ryan croaked, studying the man. He laughed and pulled the purple hoodie from his shoulders. Brown met blue and the man smiled more.

            “What are you, Ghost Rider?” the man said, pressing the jacket into his leg.

            Ryan hissed as he laughed, twitching. “I’m not on fire,” he groaned, gritting his teeth as the man wrapped the jacket around his leg.

            “That can be arranged.” The man smiled, grabbing Ryan’s arm and hoisting him up. He put his arm over his shoulders, holding onto it. His other arm wrapped around his waist. “It’s good that you’re not a big guy, or else this would be really difficult.” He grunted.

            Ryan managed a weak smile. “Emperor’s New Groove? Really?” he asked, leaning heavily against the younger man. He couldn’t help it.

            “It’s a good movie!” The man laughed, shifting Ryan’s arm to take more of his weight. “What happened?”

            “The police have better aim than I thought,” Ryan said, trying to avoid using the leg entirely. He could almost feel the bullet jingling around with his bones.

            The man snorted, pulling Ryan towards a building. “You’re lucky we aren’t far from my home.”

            “Who are you?” Ryan asked, eyelids heavy and lungs squeezing. “Why are you helping me?”

            “Ray,” the man said, shouldering the door of the building open. “You know the sniper BrownMan though, right, Vagabond?”

            Ryan snorted clinging to Ray as he bumped his leg against the frame of the door. Ray winced and actually managed to pick him up. He carried him all the way over to the elevator, gently setting him down puffing.

            “I have a job offer for you,” Ray huffed, keeping Ryan up right as black spots dotted his vision, “that’s why I’m helping.”

            “This a spur of the moment job or?” Ryan croaked, panting hard. The world was spinning and the elevator wasn’t helping.

            “It’s been in the works for a few years.” Ray smiled, kneeling down to pressing his hands into his wound. “You’re hard to find.”

            “The way I like it,” Ryan grunted, nails digging into his palms. “You have a doctor you trust then?”

            Ray smirked up at Ryan. “You’re looking at him,” he said, standing and picking Ryan up again when the doors slid open.

            “That is not healthy,” Ryan huffed, pretty impressed Ray was carrying him around, their hips pressed together and the younger man’s back crooked. He yanked keys out of his pocket and unlocked a door five down from the elevator.

            Ray dumped him on the couch with a groan, rubbing his back as he shuffled over to the bathroom. “Do you drink?”

            “Nope.” Ryan sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. His stomach turned and he was tired of the blackness creeping on him.

            “Better start,” Ray said, something cold pressing against Ryan’s hand, “I’ve got a bullet to dig out.”

            Ryan groaned and shook his head. “I’m about to pass out. Just do it.”

            Ray sighed and shifted. He heard the snap of latches opening up. Pulling the bullet wasn’t nearly as painful as he thought it would be. Although, he did pass out halfway through the entire thing.

            When he woke up he was still on the couch, a fluffy blanket draped over him. His mask was still in place, although he was wearing sweats instead of the jeans he arrived in. The medical kit Ray had used was spread out on the coffee table. Blood coated gauze and rags were haphazardly thrown into the box. His pants and Ray’s hoodie were thrown over the back of the couch.

            He pushed the blanket off as he sat up. He rolled the sweats up and inspected the red dotted gauze on his leg. It hurt like a bitch, but it wasn’t bleeding badly. He’d live.

            Smiling behind his mask, he looked around the apartment as he put the leg back down. The pants were a little too short, ending just about his ankles. He didn’t see Ray anywhere, although the apartment was relatively clean. The only part that looked lived in was the sheer amount of games and consoles under the TV.

            He sighed and slowly stood, testing how much weight he could put on his leg. He winced as pain shot up his spine. Shaking his head, he slowly hobbled his way into the kitchen. Now was the question if he took this job. Ray had saved his life. It wouldn’t kill him to hear the younger man out.

            Ryan pulled the fridge open and laughed lightly when he found a box of juice bags next to water bottles. He smiled and grabbed one of the bottles. He didn’t doubt that there were chicken nuggets and pizzas in the freezer.

            Slumping into the chair at the kitchen table, he opened the water and lifted his mask up a bit. He didn’t hear anything, but he could feel the eyes on him, Ray was nearly completely silent. He was impressed.

            “I’m not taking it off.” Ryan chuckled, taking a swing of the bottle. “You did a pretty good job with my leg.”

            “I’ve patched up my fair share of bullet holes,” Ray said as he came around the table silently. He sat down across from Ryan. “How are you feeling?”

            “Better than yesterday.” Ryan shrugged, setting the bottle down. “So what’s this job of yours?”

            “Well, it’s more like a permanent position,” Ray said, playing with the strings of an hoodie, identical to the one he had ruined.

            Ryan pursed his lips, tugging his mask down. “And what’s that?” he asked, tapping the bottle cap against the side of the bottle.

            “As I’m sure you’re aware, I run a drug empire that spans a couple of states,” Ray said, standing and opening the freezer. Ryan repressed a smile when he pulled out a frozen pizza. “I don’t take lightly to others trying to push into my territory, and I destroy them.”

            “So you have a lot of enemies, we all do,” Ryan said, leaning back and folding his arms. He watched Ray pull the cellophane off of the pizza before turning the oven on. “You can handle yourself, you’re a sniper.”

            “I just need you to keep coming to me for jobs. You can take others in between, but if I call, you come,” Ray said, eyes dull and tired. There were heavy bags under his eyes and Ryan only realized now that perhaps the younger man was a little too thin. “I can’t take care of every bump in the road.”

            Ryan considered Ray for a moment. A constant source of income would be nice. He jumped around clients constantly and could use someone to keep coming back to. Plus, he did owe Ray one or two.

            “Alright, deal,” Ryan said, standing slowly.

            “Sit your ass down.” Ray smiled, nearly literally throwing the pizza into the oven when it beeped. “I have a job for you.”

            Ryan blinked and laughed, dropping into the seat again. “I don’t even get medical leave?”

            “As your doctor, you get a week,” Ray said, digging through the cupboards, “think you can handle that?”

            “Gives me time to research this job of yours,” Ryan said, leaning back. “Who is it?”

            Ray chuckled and held up a finger. He disappeared for a moment without setting a time on the oven. He returned a moment later with a thick folder. “There’s a big gang that’s giving me a hard time. I need you to take these people out.”

            Ryan flipped through the papers. Everything from where they were born to their current address was in stacks of paper. It would be extremely easy to find the targets and take them out. “Consider it done, how much are you paying me?”

            “How’s half a million per kill?” Ray asked, leaning against the counter next to the fridge.

            Ryan smirked and closed the file. There were at least twenty targets in the folder. “Deal,” he said, offering his hand.

            Ray laughed and took his hand. “I feel like I’m making a deal with the devil.” He snorted, pulling oven mitts from a drawer.

            “You are,” Ryan said, deciding to stay for the pizza, he might as well.

            After taking a week to plan out his job, all twenty targets were dead by the end of the month. He was still limping around, leaning off of his bad leg as he stood in front of Ray’s door. He knocked hard twice, folding his arms as he waited.

            A couple of moments later, the door opened, the younger man smiling at him, looking better than the last time they saw each other. “Here to get paid?” Ray asked, stepping aside to let Ryan in. “You did well.”

            “That was a complicated gang you had me destroy,” Ryan said, trying not to limp as he slipped into the room, “I’m surprised you’re not dead.”

            “You know, I’m stubborn as hell,” Ray said, walking over to the couch, a game paused on the TV. “I said I was good at repairing bullet holes.”

            Ryan frowned and watched Ray closely. “How many bullet holes?” he asked, coming over and sitting next to the younger man. He chuckled at the offered controller and actually took it.

            “Enough.” Ray laughed, backing out of the game to start a multiplayer. “One game and then I’ll pay you?”

            “Deal,” Ryan said, focusing on the screen. He didn’t expect that Ray would beat him. Sure he did his job, but he played a lot of video games in between. Apparently, the younger man had spent more time in between jobs.

            He also didn’t expect to want to continue playing. There had to be something he could beat Ray at. They spent hours playing, long enough for Ryan to forget about being paid as much as Ray forgot about paying him. They talked as they played, giving away more and more as time went on.

            He was paid in the morning, after their short hour of sleep. It was the routine. Ray would give him a job, he’d do it, he’d go to Ray’s apartment, and they’d play the night away before he was paid and left. He didn’t notice when he stopped taking other jobs or when he stayed around waiting for jobs from Ray.

            He realized something was wrong with him when he started going with Ray to bars and dark alleys. He was the intimidating shadow following Ray around, snapping necks when anyone got too close.

            Neither noticed, he only realized when Ray fell over, fast asleep, into his lap. Ryan tensed and looked down at the younger man. His head was in his lap, the controller dangling from his fingers.

            Smiling softly, he set their controllers aside and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. He picked his legs up from the floor, chuckling quietly when the man curled into a ball, fingers curling in his sweats.

            He leaned his head back, playing with Ray’s hair. He felt at home, for the first time in years, he had removed his mask around someone. Hell, he was living there basically. Most of the time they both slept on the couch. What was he doing?

            Ray stirred, flipping around to press his face into Ryan’s stomach. The older man watched him and smiled softly again. He spent a long time hating people, putting up shields and scaring them away. Then this little asshole who had called the police the night he was shot was getting under his skin and making his heart his home.

            Ryan leaned down and kissed Ray’s head. The younger man smiled softly in his sleep, shifting closer. As gently as he could, he pried Ray’s fingers from his clothes and picked the younger man up. Cradling him to his chest, he walked silently to his room, knowing every floorboard that creaked.

            He laid Ray down on his bed, turning to go sleep on the couch alone for a change. He stopped when a hand grabbed his. “Stay,” Ray mumbled, clinging tightly to Ryan’s hand, “neither of us sleep well alone.”

            Ryan didn’t hesitate. He slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Ray chuckled lightly, snuggling closer.

            Maybe they would never name it, but they were both relatively happy. He pressed a kiss to Ray’s head as he drifted back off to sleep. Closing his eyes, he quickly checked for the gun under the pillows before relaxing and pulling Ray closer.


	320. Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was stranded in the middle of the ocean. Thankfully Ray came along before he lost his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR66BqxC0kU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan gasped as he was thrown off of the ship. The faces of the pirate crew appeared above him with crooked smiles. He slammed into the ocean, sinking into the water, eyes squeezing shut at the stinging salt.

            He flailed around, trying to gage up from down. He pried his eyes open and saw the sun glittering above him. He swam up, lungs burning. He gasped again as he broke the surface, eyes burning as he tried to understand that the ship was leaving him behind.

            Limbs burning from the fight, some wounds bleeding again, he coughed up water and tried to swim after the ship, the pirate’s laughter fading as it got further away. His chest aching, he gave up on the pirates as a piece of debris from his ship floated past him.

            Clinging to the large piece of his ship, he watched the pirates sail away, leaving him surrounded by blood, bodies, and splintered wood. He panted hard, resting his forehead against the wood, squeezing his eyes shut again.

            His uniform was ripped to shreds, wounds burned and bleed. His sword was somewhere in the mess around him. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and started kicking his legs. His life raft lurched forward as he stole from the dead and tried to find undamaged stores of food. He found a barrel of potatoes and some rope, his first mates sword strapped to his waist.

            He tied the barrel to his wrist, trying to swim away from the massacre before the sharks came to feast. No water and completely exhausted, he could only hope that he could live off of potatoes until a ship passed by.

            He nearly gagged when he bit into one of the potatoes. He scowled at the food, but he was exhausted and hungry, sitting on a piece of wood with his knees to his chest. He didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

            The first night was sleepless, as was every night after that. With only a potato a day, he started talking to himself on the third day. The fifth the night was spend laughing and crying. The sixth had hallucinations of ships and his crew. The seventh he passed out and was lucky he didn’t slip into the water.

            The eighth, he was sure he was going to die, especially when a fish started talking to him. “Are you okay? Earth to human!” The fish was waving a hand in his face, confusion clear on his human looking face.

            Ryan blinked at the merman tiredly, lost to what was happening entirely. The merman was pushing himself half out of the water, the beginning of his purple and blue scales just visible over the edge of the wood. His hair was black, plastered to his head, beard neatly trimmed and short. His forearms had long fins that folded, gills lined his ribs.

            “I’ve lost it,” Ryan croaked, his first words since the third night, “I’ve actually lost it.”

            The merman frowned, tail flickering out of the water for a moment in annoyance. “How long have you been out here?”

            Ryan blinked a few times, everything still burned. “Eight days?” He tilted his head trying to remember how many times he begged the moon to save him.

            The merman’s eyes went wide and he scowled. “Shit, you need to get to land,” he said, slipping back into the water. “Hold on!”

            Ryan frowned and gasped as the wood lurched and he nearly tumbled into the water. He clung to the edges, ignoring the splinters he was no doubt getting. The merman smiled reassuringly at him, slipping the rope from around Ryan’s wrist. He let the barrel go, he was too nauseous from how fast they were going.

            “Don’t worry, I live on an island near here,” the merman said, going slightly faster. “My school is there, we’ll be able to help.”

            Ryan didn’t have time to reply, he was already vomiting the potato. It had been a little too green, but Ryan had eaten it anyway. He should have known it would make him sick. The merman winced and went a bit faster, not helping matters at all.

            An hour later, Ryan saw land on the horizon between gagging on bile. Two hours later he was crawling on to the beach, trying to hug the sand. “Maybe you have lost it.” The merman chuckled, dragging himself out of the water.

            Ryan didn’t have a response, he was too busy passing out. The merman sighed and gently moved the man’s long blond hair from his face. His face as pale and green, although he remembered the piercing blue eyes that had caught his attention when the man finally looked at him.

            “How did you get out there?” Ray sighed, shaking his head and sitting in the sand. He closed his eyes and focused his magic into making legs. It would be faster than swimming the circumference of the island to find Michael and Gavin.

            Wobbling on his legs a little, he pulled the man up to rest on his shoulders, his legs dragging behind them. His gills twitched and he remembered he had to breathe through his nose now.

            It was a slow process, but he eventually dragged the man inland to a clear pool full of fish. He didn’t see Michael and Gavin anywhere as he slowly stepping into the water. He propped the man up against the rocks, setting him on a ledge just before the hundred foot drop off.

            He turned his lower half back to normal, smiling when the water around the man started glowing. He reached up and brushed his hair back again, smiling as the peaceful look on the man’s face. It was much better than the pained one he had when he passed out.

            “Ray?” Ray glanced behind him and smiled at Gavin. The other merman was looking at the man cautiously, picking at a few of his green scales.

            “Hey Gav, I found this guy floating in the middle of the fucking ocean on a piece of a ship!” Ray said, making sure the man wouldn’t fall over before swimming over to Gavin. “He’s really sick though.”

            “Is this safe? You know how Michael feels about humans,” Gavin trilled, watching the water glow softly.

            “Gav, the water’s glowing. You know the pool wouldn’t heal him if he was a bad guy,” Ray said, patting his friend’s shoulder. “I couldn’t leave him out there to die anyway, he was far away from any ship’s path.”

            Gavin looked the man over for a moment before smiling. “You’re right, he even looks like one of those commander people, not the dirty ones, the clean ones.”

            “Navy Captain?” Ray supplied, chuckling at the rapid nod he got. “Yeah, don’t know what happened to him though.”

            “You stay,” Gavin said when Ray started lifting himself out of the pool. “You’ll handle him better when he wakes up. I’ll go fish!”

            “You suck at fishing.” Ray laughed, dropping back into the water. “But thanks Gav.”

            Gavin laughed and made himself legs faster than Ray ever could. Gavin might not seem capable, but he was. Ray and Michael both often forgot that.

            Ray watched him run off before swimming back over to the man. He already looked healthier, wounds slowly mending themselves. Even his sunburn was disappearing. Ray carefully floated in front of him, trying to order the man’s hair. Normally humans had it pulled back with ribbon. He had ribbon somewhere in his cave, he’d have to go get it.

            Ray smiled softly as he rushed off to his personal cave. He found a red ribbon among his keepsakes from wrecked ships. He sped back to the man, glad he wasn’t awake when he returned.

He moved to tie the man’s hair out of his face, gasping and falling back into the water when the man’s eyes snapped open. “What?!” The man gasped, trying to back away from Ray. He winced when he hit the back of the small ledge Ray had set him on.

            “Hey, calm down!” Ray said quickly, holding his hands up. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

            The man was breathing hard, eyes wide and scared. He looked at Ray then at the still glowing water. “What’s going on? Where am I?”

            “I found you in the ocean,” Ray said slowly, not moving any closer. He had seen humans approach him like this to keep from scaring him, it sometimes worked, and maybe it would in reverse. “I brought you to my home, I don’t know what you humans call it. It’s a very small island that few humans have ever stepped on.”

            The man calmed down slightly, trying to relax. “Why is the water glowing? Are you real?” he said, dazed. He pulled his arms from the water, digging his nails into his arm. He hissed in pain, tensing again.

            “Hey now.” Ray frowned, moving a bit closer. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

            “I’m not dreaming,” the man breathed, gasping when the bleeding cuts on his arm healed over. “What?!”

            “The water is healing you,” Ray said calmly, gently touching the man’s arm. He didn’t flinch away, just stared at Ray tiredly. “That’s why it’s glowing.”

            The man blinked slowly as the merman floated closer. He held still as Ray carefully fixed his hair, tying it back with a ribbon. “There, now it’s out of the way.” He smiled at the man.

            Ryan had no idea what was going on. Maybe he was insane, although he didn’t think hallucinations could touch him. “Why did you help me?” he asked hesitantly.

            “Couldn’t just leave you there.” Ray shrugged, smiling suddenly, offering the man his hand. “I’m Ray, by the way.”

            Ryan frowned at the offered hand. If he was going for a handshake, he was using the wrong hand. “Ryan,” he said slowly, offering the correct hand.

            Ray blinked at his hand before laughing and shaking it anyway. “I still don’t get humans.”

            Ryan shook his head and rubbed his face. “Thank you for saving me,” he said, not wanting to get out of the water yet. It felt wonderful.

            “It’s not a problem. I don’t know how far a human area is from here, but I can find out, if you don’t mind staying here for a few days, maybe weeks,” Ray said, glancing into the woods when there was a rustle of leaves.

            Gavin burst from the forest, jumping into the water, with a sharpened stick full of fish. The man gasped as water smacked him in the face. Ray groaned and shook his head at Gavin who no longer had legs.

            “Hey! He’s awake!” Gavin chirped, swimming too close to Ryan, the stick still in his hand.

            Ryan tried to move away, hitting his head on the stone. “Gav!” Ray sighed, pulling his friend away. “Can you cook the fish?”

            “Cook?” Gavin tiled his head in confusion, glancing at the five fish he had on a stick.

            “Humans can’t eat raw fish,” Ray said, flinching when he saw a flash of blue and then Michael was in Ryan’s face.

            Ryan tried to back further away, Michael was baring his razor sharp teeth. “What is a human doing here?” He snarled, glancing back at them.

            “I found him.” Ray sighed, rolling his eyes. “In the ocean on a piece of ship, I wasn’t about to leave him to die.”

            “Are you kidding me?!” Michael growled, getting in Ray’s face. “Human’s just want to kill us!”

            “Well we’re not humans!” Ray snapped back, getting between Ryan and Michael. “I’m not cruel.”

            “I’ll leave,” Ryan offered nervously. “I just need a raft and directions to someplace human.”

            Michael snapped his jaws before huffing. “I’ll go find a human land, you two keep him right where he’s sitting,” he said, looking between Gavin and Ray. “Can’t trust you two not to take forever just to keep him around.”

            “Can’t trust you not to eat him,” Ray huffed, folding his arms. “Deal.”

            “Can I come Micoo?” Gavin trilled, moving over to the other merman.

            “No Gavin.” Michael snarled with a little less bite.

            Ryan frowned as the three of them dissolved to chirps and trills. Ray and Michael seemed to be arguing while Gavin was pleading with Michael to go with him, probably. Ryan just watched nervously, flinching as the water stopped glowing around him and started around the fish on the stick Gavin was now holding under water.

            His eyes went wide as the fish slowly wiggled off of the stick one by one, as if they hadn’t been stabbed and killed. Two swam up to him, eyes glowing before swimming away again.

            “What the hell.” Ryan groaned, rubbing his face.

            “We’re going!” Michael snapped, swimming away from them, Gavin swimming quickly after him.

            Ray hissed after them, folding his arms. Ryan frowned and hesitantly left the ledge. The rocks were smooth and there was a wide platform for him to stand on with the water to his chest. “What just happened?”

            “They’re going to find the island.” Ray said, shaking his head. “Are you alright?”

            “The water stopped glowing.” Ryan shrugged, pointing to the stick Gavin dropped in his rush to follow Michael. It was empty now.

            Ray groaned and rubbed his face. “Alright, stay here. I’ll get some more,” he said, focusing on making his legs.

            Ryan gasped and stumbled back, looking away with a faint blush. “You can’t make pants, can you?” he asked.

            Ray blinked at him before laughing and pushing himself out of the water. “Of course not, they’re uncomfortable.”

            Ryan frowned and pulled himself out of the water as well. “I’m coming as well.”

            “Alright.” Ray shrugged, leading Ryan back to the beach. As they went, he explained that the pool was the fountain of youth, anything that entered was healed to the last time they were in peak condition. Even the dead lived again.

            Ray, Michael, and Gavin, had stumbled upon the pool a very long time ago and had made it their home. They didn’t realize that it was the fountain until they had spent nearly forty years without aging.

            As Ray fished, Ryan stared into oblivion. He was at the fountain of youth and all he wanted to do was find civilization again, although he did like Ray.

            The merman caught him fish and offered him clothes and supplies from his collecting in a cave Ryan couldn’t dream of reaching. Michael and Gavin didn’t return for four weeks. In that time, Ray and Ryan talked about each other’s worlds, Ray spending more time with legs as Ryan showed him how to run and dance.

            “Ryan?” Ray asked nervously half way through the third week. “I don’t want you to leave.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray, the merman was floating in the pool next to him, his own feet dangling in the cool water. “Well, I don’t want to leave you behind, but I’m pretty sure Michael’s going to make me leave.”

            Ray frowned, picking at loose scales on his arm. Suddenly he was hoisting himself out of the water next to Ray, pressing his lips against the human’s. Ryan tensed in shock before melting and cupping Ray’s cheek. He pulled him closer by his waist, chuckling when human legs tangled with his.

            They parted panting, Ray slightly more dazed than Ryan. “I forgot how to breathe.” The merman laughed as he pulled himself into Ryan’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

            Ryan laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist, his nakedness no longer affecting him. He pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t want to leave,” he whispered.

            Ray frowned and held Ryan tighter, kissing him again. They didn’t want to think about it. They spent the rest of their time close together, Ray often curled up in Ryan’s lap. They dreaded the news of human lands when Michael and Gavin returned, although they both had identically annoyed and worried looks when they surfaced in the pool.

            “There’s nowhere close enough for you to get to without our help,” Michael grumbled, eyeing the way Ryan’s arms were around Ray, “and if we were to help you, we’d be caught.”

            “So you’re staying!” Gavin said brightly, smiling between them. “I want little guppies you two!”

            Ray’s face light up red and Ryan chuckled awkwardly. “I don’t think it works that way,” he said, pulling Ray closer. “I don’t mind staying.”

            Michael grumbled annoyed as Gavin chirped at Ray, making the merman blush more. It took Michael a few months to warm up to Ryan, but once he did life was a little easier. Forever didn’t seem too bad when he had someone to love and two others that cared.


	321. Don't Talk to Strangers by Hedley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina's playing matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Get4dHPakog
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “I don’t need a boyfriend!” Ray groaned as Tina, his friend, pouted at him.

            “You sit alone in your apartment all day!” Tina huffed at him, folding her arms. “ _Alone_. You need to get out more, isn’t Mama Narvaez waiting for grandkids?”

            “I’m not having kids with a man,” Ray pointed out, chuckling lightly. “If I agree will you let me get back to my games?”

            “Yes!” Tina said happily, pulling a pad of paper from nowhere. “So, what are you looking for in a guy?”

            Ray sighed and smiling tiredly at Tina. “I don’t know, not a dick and likes games?”

            “You’re so helpful,” Tina deadpanned before rolling her eyes. “Those are givens, what else? Appearance? Age? Occupation?”

            “Uh, I don’t care? Just not as old as Joel,” Ray said, frowning at the memory of his ex, “that didn’t go that well.” Joel was great, but the age difference led to arguments between generations that shouldn’t have been as big as they were.

            “Well, do I have a limit then?” Tina asked, putting the blank pad away.

            “Well, my parents are ten years apart.” Ray shrugged, eyeing his paused game. Tina had made him stop to eat. “So that works.”

            Tina thought for a moment before smiling brightly. “I know just the guy!” she said, standing. “Be free this Friday.”

            Ray blinked in surprise. He thought these things took time. “Wait, that’s it?”

            “Yep!” Tina laughed, heading for the door. “I’ll let you know if he accepts!”

            “Okay?” Ray said as the door closed behind Tina. He shook his head with a laugh before returning to his games.

            The next day, as he was leaving his shitty job at GameStop to start his next as a waiter at a nearby bar, he got a text from Tina.

            He said yes! You have a date this Friday night!

            He chuckled and considered a reply when he got another message from his friend, although the message was just a phone number. He raised a confused eyebrow, jumping at his ringtone going off. It was the sound of a screaming animal. He was going to kill Gavin later.

            “Narvaez,” Ray said, although he didn’t know the number. Sometimes it was fun to mess with people who miss dialed.

            “Hello, this is Ray Narvaez Jr, right?” a deep voice asked. “Tina gave me your number? And is setting us up on a date.”

            “Oh, Hi,” Ray croaked, not really sure what to say. He didn’t even know the guy’s name, Tina left out that little detail. “I’m really sorry, but Tina didn’t tell me your name.”

            The man laughed and Ray felt a spark shoot down his spine. This guy had a really nice laugh. Hell, he had an amazing voice. “I’m Ryan, I had to ask Tina what your name was as well.”

            “She can get over excited.” Ray laughed awkwardly, biting his lip. He quickly glanced at the time on his phone before Ryan started talking again. He winced and rushed to the bar. “So, uh. What’s up?”

            “I just wanted to talk before Friday, if this is a good time.” Ryan said and Ray tried not to trip of trash cans.

            “Oh, uh. So,” he dragged out the word, scrambling for words. Ryan chuckled at him and he blushed. “How do you know Tina?”

            “We have desks right next to each other,” Ryan said, Ray faintly remembering that Tina worked for an advertisement company. “I animate, she draws.”

            “That’s awesome,” Ray said, glaring at the back door of the bar. He wanted to keep talking to this smoothed voice man, just to know what he was getting into. “Er, I’m sorry. I have to start my second job.”

            “Ah, sorry if I called at a bad time,” Ryan said, “is there a better time to call?”

            Ray mentally reviewed his schedule for the week. His only free time was the date. “Well, no, but I can sneak texts every so often.”

            “I don’t want you to get into trouble,” Ryan said and Ray could hear the worried frown. It made him smile.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m the owner’s son, he can’t fire me,” Ray said.

            “Oh well that’s completely different then.” Ryan chuckled. “Let’s do that then.”

            “Yeah,” Ray said, smiling. They said their slightly awkward goodbyes. Ray set Ryan’s number in his phone before going into the bar. He paused just outside the kitchen door, asking Ryan what games he liked. That was a valid question, right? Damn, this was why he didn’t date, he was too awkward for this shit.

            Shaking his nerves, he entered the kitchen then the floor, going right to work getting the bar ready for the night. He and Ryan texted all night, his phone weighing on him every time he felt it vibrate. His father didn’t even bother yelling at him, telling him it was good for him to find interest in another person. Ray didn’t waste the effort in being offended.

            Shit, it’s two, Ryan typed to him after a long rant about Halo they were both guilty of.

            Ray blinked tiredly at his phone before glancing at the alarm on his night stand. He had gotten ready for bed, but never got very far in telling Ryan he was going to sleep.

            Shit, well. We should probably sleep, he sadly typed back, watching the sending icon slowly spin.

            I suppose we should, Ryan sent back the instant it sent, _I’ll talk to you tomorrow Ray._

 _Talk to you tomorrow._ Ray smiled as he set his phone aside after making sure his alarm was set. He curled up under his blankets, falling asleep trying to figure out what Ryan looked like.

            The next morning, he woke to find a good morning text from Ryan. Smiling like an idiot, he sent a message back in kind and got ready for work. They texted all day, between work. The trend continued through the week, they never ran out of things to talk about. Thursday night, he sent Tina a text to tell her how amazing she was before going to bed.

            Friday’s he didn’t work at the bar. Once he got home from GameStop, he stared at his closet for a full hour, texting Ryan and Tina. Eventually he settled on his only pair of skinny jeans that – according to both Gavin and Tina – made his ass look amazing, and a Halo t-shirt.

            He rechecked the time he was supposed to be at the restaurant ten times before leaving nearly too early. Luckily, there was construction on the sidewalks and he made it to the nice family diner on time. It was Ryan’s pick for the date.

            I’m here, he texted Ryan, relaxing outside the building in case Ryan was already there.

            Get a table, I’ll be there in a few minutes, Ryan texted back a moment later.

            Ray took a deep breath and headed in. The waitress gave him a table by the door, the window looking out into the street. He texted Ryan this, smiling at the confirmation text he got in return. He had told Ryan about the emoji’s on his phone and now he was over using them.

            He played with his phone, easily deciding what he wanted to eat. Although he and Ryan had talked all week, he was still nervous. He wasn’t good at these things.

            Every time the door opened, his chest would clench and he would forget to breathe until he saw people who weren’t Ryan were seated. Twice the waitress seemed to lead much older men toward him just to seat them somewhere nearby. Both times Ray nearly died from a heart attack.

            The door opened again and he spotted a man who couldn’t be that much older than him. Tina had mentioned that Ryan was about nine years older, and the man who walked in was about that. His hair was a soft blond, eyes bright blue. He was extremely handsome, his eyes catching Ray’s as he scanned the restaurant.

            Before Ray could look away awkwardly, he was caught in how blue and pretty the man’s eyes were. _If this is Ryan, I’m fucked,_ Ray thought nervously, swallowing hard when the man gave him a dazzling smile.

            “Ray?” the man said. Ray hadn’t gotten that voice out of his head since Ryan called him, he tried to read every text in it.

            “Ryan?” Ray nearly squeaked, blushing lightly. _He’s fucking hot. I’m fucked. I’m totally fucked._

            Ryan smiled brighter, coming over and sliding into the seat across from Ray. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” he said, offering Ray his hand.

            Ray gave him a shaky smile, trying to make himself not think that Ryan was probably regretting the date now as he took his hand. He looked horrible next to Ryan. The older man was even in a very nice button up that showed off toned muscle. A few of the women and men around were eyeing Ryan a little bit. Then there was him, just a skinny, gangly punk.

            “So how are you?” Ryan asked, glancing at the menu before ignoring it completely.

            Great, he was going to make small talk then try and leave. “Fine, GameStop isn’t really that interesting,” Ray said regardless, trying to remain happy. This was why he gave up on online dating sites. Most people found some way to ditch him mid date. “You?”

            “Eh.” Ryan shrugged. “I accidentally animated a model’s leg to fly off.”

            Ray chuckled despite himself. “How do you do that by accident?” he asked, trying not to sound too excited. He didn’t want to make Ryan feel guilty for bailing.

            “It’s actually not that hard,” Ryan said, eyes on Ray, studying his face closely, “you put in one comma and all hell breaks loose.”

            Ray chuckled and tensed when the waitress came over. Here it was, Ryan’s excuse to leave. He was rather shocked when the women smiled cheerfully at Ryan before shooting him a hot glare.

            “Hey Ryan! Your usual?” the women said cheerfully, smiling at Ryan again. She was already writing something down.

            “Yep.” Ryan chuckled, handing her his menu.

            “And you?” The waitress turned to Ray who was kicking himself for being a fucking idiot. Her voice was straining to stay nice.

            “Oh, uh.” Ray tried not to flinch under her quick glares. “Just the house burger,” he croaked, “Sprite.”

            The women nodded curtly, snatching the menu from Ray’s fingers before storming off. Ray frowned after her before looking at Ryan.

            “Sorry about her.” Ryan sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Ray noticed now that he was fidgeting with his sleeve while trying to brush his fingers through his hair. “She asked me out once and I said no.”

            “Oh,” Ray said dumbly, feeling some relief that Ryan wasn’t leaving and seemed just as nervous. “So, uh. Do you come here often?” He winced at how high his voice went at the end of the question.

            Ryan smiled at him, pulling his hand from his hair, folding his fingers to keep him from reaching up again. “More often than I probably should,” he said, glancing around before looking at Ray again. “I figured we would want to go somewhere comfortable for the first date.”

            “This is a nice place,” Ray said, looking around to avoid looking as awkward as he felt. “Good choice.”

            Ryan chuckled and they were silent for a moment. This was significantly easier through text. Ray glanced at Ryan and found the older man studying him again. He was smiling faintly, eyes kind. He took a deep breath and smiled.

            “You said you were making a game, right?” Ray asked, recalling their many texts.

            “I have a working idea,” Ryan said, some tension leaving his shoulders, “you would love this.”

            Ray smiled and watched Ryan go on about his idea. His eyes were glowing, hands calming as he explained things. He found he loved watching Ryan talk about things he cared about. He looked so excited with this childish glee. This man was literally perfect, why was he giving Ray the time of day? How the fuck was he still single?

            Ryan paused mid-sentence, smiling sheepishly at Ray. “Sorry, I get carried away.”

            “No, it’s fine,” Ray said, chuckling. “I’m a sucker for any game, I’ll play anything and this sounds right up my alley.”

            Ryan smiled softly and nodded, continuing from where he left off. He just managed to finish as their food came. Ray inspected his food when the women left with a smirk. He didn’t see any spit, but from experience, it was easy to hide.

            “Everything alright?” Ryan asked with a worried frown, hesitating digging into his own meal.

            “Yeah, just checking for spit.” Ray smiled sheepishly, shifting the fries around. He found the saliva on the plate, she must have hit if before the food went on. “Amateur.” He snorted, putting effected fries over the mess so he knew.

            “I’m really sorry about that.” Ryan frowned, glaring around for the waitress.

            “It’s fine.” Ray shrugged, picking his burger up, happy that it was unaffected. “I work at a bar, I deal with worse daily.”

            “Oh?” Ryan asked, finally eating his own food.

            Ray smiled and thought for a moment as he swallowed the very wonderful burger he was extremely happy wasn’t ruined. “Alright, so the other night a fight broke out.”

            Ryan nodded, eyes on Ray more than his food. Watching every word and the fire in his eyes.

            “And I’m a tiny guy,” Ray continued with a sheepish smile, “so I and the bartender, this really lazy guy with tattoos, go to break the fight up. As we were trying to pull the guys apart, my friend Gavin comes out and tries to help, he gets between them and the guys are polite for a change and they don’t want to hit Gav.”

            Neither noticed that Ryan had stopped eating in favor of watching Ray talk, a soft smile on his lips. “So we get the guys apart. Geoff starts taking one of them out while the other starts to go green in the face. Gavin tries to lead him out, but I notice that the guy’s looking for somewhere to vomit. I grab an empty glass from the bar, but as soon as I get it too him, the other guy breaks back in Geoff trailing behind with a bloody nose.”

            “Ouch.” Ryan winced, smiling at Ray.

            Ray smiled back and nodded. “Yeah, so they start to try and fight again, then Gavin gets out of the way as the glass in my hand gets snatched by someone and slammed against someone’s head. And then the guy who looked sick spews everywhere on the guy he was fighting, the other guy vomits then three other people do, it’s a fucking mess.”

            “How the fuck do you deal with that daily?” Ryan said, shaking his head. They both seemed to remember their food and took a bite each.

            “That’s not all,” Ray said, thinking a moment before continuing, “we have to call the police now because there’s blood everywhere and the guys are still trying to fight. So while Gavin and I heard everyone not involved out, we’re calling cabs for anyone who needs it. Geoff’s whining about the mess while keeping the guys from fighting. Once the cops get there, we have to give statements and then clean the place up.”

            “That’s why you mentioned the police in your texts,” Ryan said, eating again.

            Ray snorted and smiled around his food. “Yep, and then my dad comes to the bar,” he said after swallowing. “He had left to do something, I don’t remember, and he comes back to all of that shit.”

            “Any of you get in trouble?” Ryan asked with a worried frown.

            “Nah, once he knew what happened he gave us all three days off for having to deal with it,” Ray said, sipping his drink.

            “Well that’s good.” Ryan smiled, something clicking for him. “So you’re free this weekend?”

            “Yeah?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow.

            “How about a game night tomorrow then?” Ryan asked, smiling at Ray.

            Was that a second date? It sounded like a second date. And this one wasn’t even over yet. “I- fuck yes,” Ray said, unable to help the giddy bubbles in his stomach. Maybe Ryan just wanted to be friends. That was better than Ryan never wanting to see him again.

            The rest of diner went fantastic, in Ray’s opinion. They talked and ate, getting dessert only because Ryan said it was a must. It was absolutely delicious, Ray was so distracted and almost didn’t noticed that Ryan had paid for everything. He insisted when Ray asked.

            When they left, he felt Ryan’s eyes on his ass as they went through the door and smiled to himself. Ryan acted like a gentleman, smiling softly at him every chance he got. Ray couldn’t help but hope that the older man was actually interested.

            They walked around town, not wanting the evening to end. Eventually Ryan walked Ray home, waiting beside him as he unlocked the door. Ray paused as he turned the knob.

            “Hey Ryan,” Ray said, turning to look at the older man, “would you like to come in? Get started on that game night?”

            Ryan looked shocked for a moment before smile. “I’d love to,” he said, catching Ray’s attention again before he could enter his apartment. “Ah, first, can I kiss you?” he asked awkwardly with a sheepish smile.

            Ray blushed and smiled back, nodding slowly. Ryan brightened, gently reaching up to cup Ray’s cheek. The kiss was incredibly soft and sweet. Ray’s heart pounded hard, and when he reached up to curl his fingers in Ryan’s shirt, he found the older man’s pounding just as badly.

            They parted smiling, Ray taking his hand, pulling him into the apartment. They started out with a little space between them as they played. Eventually they were pressed together, games turning to movies turning to light making out.

            Ryan always asked before kissing him again and Ray never had a problem with it. He was tempted to tell him that he didn’t need to ask, but it was nice. Unbelievably nice.

            “You’re so adorable.” Ryan sighed, movie forgotten in the background. Ray was twisted slightly, half in his lap.

            Ray blushed and rolled his eyes. “Am not,” he said, smiling at Ryan. “You’re hot as fuck.”

            Ryan laughed and squeezed Ray’s side. “Why thank you.”

            Ray chuckled, eyes flickering to Ryan’s lips, when he looked up again, Ryan was leaning closer. “Yes,” Ray said before Ryan even asked. Ryan smiled and kissed him again.

            Later into the night, when the movie was over, they returned to games. Ray temporarily ignored Tina’s texts about how the date went, he would tell her in the morning. Granted, he didn’t realize it was five in the morning an hour after that thought.

            “We should sleep.” Ryan yawned, squinting at his phone.

            “Sleep is for the weak.” Ray smiled, eyes drooping.

            “Come on.” Ryan chuckled, nudging Ray. “You’re half asleep already.”

            “You’re warm.” Ray said, slowly standing. He shuffled to his room and came back a moment later with a pillow and blanket.

            Ryan accepted without comment, kissing Ray good night. Ray collapsed on his bed, all smiles and bubbling laughter. Not only was Ryan interested, but he was nice and sweet and maybe a little weird, but so was Ray. He had to tell Tina how amazing she was tomorrow, if he remembered between the very handsome man on his couch and beating said man at video games.


	322. Poker Face by Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little game of Russian Roulette never hurt anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yODa2bifHs0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “How about a little Russian Roulette?” Ray said, setting a six chamber gun down on the metal table between them. He sat down and stared at the madman sitting across from him.

            Vagabond smirked, free of his mask and face paint, his smiles was just as crazed as Ray imagined it would be. His hands were cuffed in his lap, ankles strapped to the chair, just to be safe.

            “It’s been a while, Ray.” Vagabond chuckled darkly, leaning forward. “And you still know me so well.”

            “Are you game?” Ray asked, pulling a single bullet from his pocket.

            Vagabond considered Ray for a moment, smile still twisted. Ray really hoped his plan worked. “Let’s play.” The mad man chuckled.

            Ray picked up the gun and snapped the chamber out, slipping the bullet into one of the holes. He spun the chamber, just catching where the bullet ended before snapping it back into place. He made a show of turning the safety off before setting it on the table again.

            Vagabond chuckled and leaned back. “So how is this working?”

            “I ask, you answer, and hopefully one of us doesn’t die,” Ray said glancing at the one way window behind the madman. He could hear his boss yelling at him now.

            “Ask away,” Vagabond said, placing his hands on the table.

            “Real name?” Ray asked, picking the gun up, cocking the hammer.

            “Is that really where you’re staring?” Vagabond asked, chuckling when Ray just gave him a pointed look. “James Ryan Haywood, although I prefer Ryan.”

            Ray studied Ryan for a moment before pointing the gun at himself and pulling the trigger. He saw the madman relax just slightly when nothing happened. He set the gun down again. “From Georgia,” he said.

            “What?” Ryan tensed again, narrowing his eyes.

            “You’re from Georgia. When you were ten your father taught you how to shoot. You spent middle and high school killing increasingly bigger animals,” Ray said, not even smiling. He kept his voice even, although he was amused by Ryan’s face.

            The madman didn’t seem to know what to do with Ray. He was studying him with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. He suddenly smiled and picked the gun up. He cocked the hammer. “Well, fuck me then.” He chuckled, pulling the trigger. He set it down when nothing happened.

            “Where is the rest of the Fake AH Crew?” Ray asked, picking the gun up again.

            “Skipped town, probably.” Ryan shrugged, watching Ray cock the hammer with a quiet shaky breath.

            “Got to be a bit more specific if you want to play,” Ray said, nodding toward the gun.

            Ryan snorted and leaned back, hands in his lap again. Ray could hear the chains nervously click together. “They’ve got safe houses all over the country, I could only guess where they could be.” He chuckled when Ray gave him a pointed look. “Knowing Michael he went home, I’m assuming you know where that is? Jack would probably go with Geoff to Hawaii, lazy bastards. Gavin might skip the country entirely and go over the pond, maybe go with Michael.”

            Ray pursed his lips before pressing the barrel of the gun to his temple. His face remained blank. “Anything else?” he asked, Ryan’s hands quickly on the table top, the chains on his legs clinking as he planted them hard against the ground.

            “Sorry, that’s it,” Ryan said, clenching his fists as Ray pulled the trigger.

            Ray’s face didn’t even twitch, he set the gun down. “We both know they wouldn’t leave. They’re in the city, more especially in different apartments,” he said, deciding that sounding board would be too much. “Of course, I’m grasping at straws, but I’d say Geoff and Jack are somewhere near the outskirts of the city. Gavin and Michael are probably in their shared apartment.”

            Ryan’s eyes narrowed as he picked the gun up. “Why are you questioning me?” he asked, quickly taking his shot. He tossed it down when nothing happened, but the click of the gun. Never tense when the gun was aimed at him.

            “Two tries left,” Ray said slowly, picking the gun up again. “What do you think, Haywood?”

            Ryan’s entire body went ridged as Ray aimed the gun at himself. “Not sure what you want here.” He chuckled nervously.

            “I’ve studied your crew’s every move. I’ve memorized your habits and I can narrow down your next move to a few options,” Ray said, tilting the gun away, he smiled at Ryan visibly relaxed this time, “but there’s one thing I just don’t get.”

            “What’s that?” Ryan asked, trying to sound bored now, tensing when the gun was back to Ray’s forehead.

            “You could have lied,” Ray said simple, tilting the gun away. The entire thing was making Ryan’s fingers twitch. He shifted, leaning toward Ray, eyes on the gun. He wasn’t leaning on his arms, they were coiled tight, springs ready to explode. “Could have given a fake name.”

            “Not like you needed my name at all,” Ryan said, eye twitching when the gun was aimed at his temple. Ray leaned back and the madman nearly growled.

            “You could have lied better about where the crew was going, you just confirmed what I thought,” Ray continued, smirking at the madman. “Geoff and Jack would go out as far as they could, Gavin would never skip out on the being in the country, and he’s always with Michael who would go far, but not far enough.”

            “You’re pushing it.” Ryan snapped, nearly out of his seat to get closer. “What’s your point?”

            “This. Right here,” Ray said, tilting the gun away then pointing it at himself again.

            “What?” Ryan growled as Ray continued.

            Ray pressed the gun against his temple. “Why are you so intent on making sure I don’t shoot myself?”

            “I’d rather do it myself,” Ryan said without missing a beat, eyes locking with Ray’s.

            “You’ve missed every shot,” Ray said slowly, finger twitching at the trigger.

            Ryan lunged for the gun then, hissing in pain as the chair came with him and Ray easily slipped from his chair, just out of his reach. Ray smiled gun still at his temple, finger twitching.

            “No!” Ryan snapped, trying to push himself up.

            “So the question here,” Ray said simply, keeping away as Ryan fought with the chair, “is what are you doing?”

            Ryan looked lost on what to do. His eyes were on the gun, teeth grit and eyes wide. He was easier to break without the mask it seemed. Managing to stand some how, he held his hands out. “Give me the gun.”              

            “Answer the question,” Ray said, not flinching, face blank again.

            “Let me shoot you then!” Ryan snapped, eyes despite.

            “You’ll miss,” Ray said calmly, tapping the barrel against his temple. “Answer the question.”

            Ryan’s chest clenched, Ray’s finger twitched again and he exploded. “I love you!” Ryan snarled.

            Ray’s plan to shoot the actual bullet into the ceiling flew out the window. The room was absolutely silent. Ryan was staring Ray down, face flush with embarrassment, annoyance, and worry.

            Ray’s eyes nearly fell out of his head with how wide they were. His heart pounded hard and the gun suddenly weighed a ton. He hadn’t been able to even guess why the Vagabond had acted so strangely every time they met. Why he was still alive while all of the other detectives had died.

            His arm fell to his slide and Ryan collapsed into the chair. He rubbed his face with his hands, his metaphorical mask just as torn apart as his real one. Ray didn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t count the times Ryan had actually saved his life. How many late nights he spent trying to figure the older man out. How many times he was kidnapped only to wake up completely unharmed in his apartment. Twice Ryan had saved him on other cases.

            They both flinched when the door burst open, the police chief storming in. Ray dropped the gun and threw his hands up just in time for the punch sent his way to hit. “You stupid shit!” He snarled.

            Ray stumbled back, wincing at the pain shooting up his arms. Ryan was on his feet in seconds. “Don’t touch him,” The madman snarled.

            The police chief didn’t hear him over his yelling, another fist being pulled back. This was relatively normal. The chief wasn’t the best and Ray was a minority. Didn’t matter if he came from some fancy office in New York.

            Ray closed his eyes, waiting for the hit when the gun went off. The single bullet lodged into the chief’s skull. The body dropped, Ryan glaring at it, the gun in hand. He was free of both restraints.

            Ray looked at Ryan in shocked, yelping when the older man ran at him, dropping the gun. Ryan picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder and grabbing his pistol in one motion. They were running out of the room before Ray could really process what was happening.

            He felt shots vibrate through Ryan as the madman fired at the police and started to struggle. “Ryan!” He gasped, hissing in pain when a bullet buried into his calf.

            Ryan’s hold on him tightened and there was suddenly a lot less officers yelling. He struggled to look up and say that Ryan was backing them toward the stations doors already. A moment later, they burst open, Michael and Gavin with large guns staring at them in shock.

            “Ryan?” Michael said, jumping when a bullet whizzed by him.

            “Good timing.” Ryan laughed, running over. “We’re leaving, now.”

            “You’ve got that detective again?” Gavin asked, firing behind them as Michael threw the van doors open.

            “Long story,” Ryan huffed, gently setting Ray down as the van doors closed, bullets bouncing off. Michael and Gavin jumped into the front, Michael yelling at probably Geoff and Jack to come get them.

            Ray was dizzy from blood loss and being upside down. Ryan had his jacket off, pressing it against Ray’s leg. He was snapping at Michael and Gavin and somehow Ray was sure his heart wasn’t the only one doing over time.

            “Fucking Russian Roulette,” Ryan grumbled as he wrapped Ray’s leg with his jacket. “You do know me too well.” He reached up and gently cupped Ray’s cheek. “You in there?”

            Ray blinked a few times. “What?” He croaked.

            Ryan laughed and kept one hand on Ray’s leg while, tugging him to rest against his chest. “You were so stone faced earlier, I’m impressed.”

            Ray blinked a few times, trying to process what was happening. Ryan had technically saved him, but he was now kidnapping him and to be honest, Ray really didn’t care. He had been following Ryan for a couple of years and in that time he had gone from disgusted to intrigue to slightly crushing on the older man. That was something they warned him about when he became a detective.

            He wasn’t aware that a helicopter had picked them up to get away, although he was conscious for it. All he focused on was not bleeding everywhere and how comfortable Ryan was. “Sleep,” Ryan soothed when his head dropped and snapped back up again, “I promise you’ll wake up again.”

            Ray blinked up at Ryan and gave him a sad smile. “Sorry,” he slurred, closing his eyes.

            “It’s alright,” Ryan said, pulling Ray into his lap, “we’ll talk about it when you wake up.”

            With that promise, he let himself drift off. When he woke up he was in his apartment, leg wrapped and well taken care of. Before he could try to stand, his door opened. He and Ryan stared at each other for a moment before the older man smiled softly at him.

            “Hey, how are you feeling?” Ryan asked as he came in, setting a water bottle on the night stand.

            “Fine,” Ray said cautiously, playing with his sheets.

            Ryan watched him for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Sure about that?”

            Ray frowned and looked up at Ryan, studying his face. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted.

            Ryan chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Take some time to figure it out,” he said, standing again. “You’ll be alright here alone?”

            “Yeah.” Ray nodded, watching Ryan leave, resisting the urge to make him stop. He found a business card on his kitchen table.

            After a week of relaxing and trying to figure out what he was doing for rent because there was no way he was going back to the station, he picked up the card again and resisted the urge to call the neatly printed number. As it had been for years, Ryan was all he thought about.

            Another week later and he broke down and called. Ryan picked up on the first ring and was at his apartment before the call was over. The crew was in need of a sharpshooter and Ray was the best in the country.

            Ryan told him they wouldn’t do anything. They actually just talked most of the time. They played games and Ray felt the obsession ebb away, but one part stayed nagging at his head. He still had that crush, Ryan still had the horrible habit of protecting him.

            The first time they kissed, Ray could feel an argument bubbling in him because Ryan was shot instead of him. Instead, he kissed the older man and thanked him before storming off. According to Geoff, Ryan was on cloud nine the entire time Caleb patched him up and when he went to Ray’s room, the kiss was more than happily returned.


	323. Dark Horse by Katy Perry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray needed to make a deal and Ryan was just the demon for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kSuV5UJxmc
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan felt something tug his very being and he smiled to himself. He let himself be pulled, appearing in the center of a summoning circle. A young man stood in front of him, eyes focused and glowing light blue.

            He chuckled darkly, gently touching the ground as the spell ended. There was a light shield surrounding him, a rather strong one. It’s impossible for him to cross, and he would be lying is he said he wasn’t impressed.

            The man said the last words and didn’t falter like most humans. Summoning a powerful demon usually drained a human. His eyes stopped glowing and Ryan was met with warm brown orbs.

            “Well,” Ryan purred, tail swinging behind him. He chose his human form for this encounter, it wasn’t often a human intrigued him enough. His horns poked out of blond hair, electric blue eyes glowing slightly. He was dressed in a blood red tail coat with a black vest over a red button down. His pants matched his vest, his shoes were shining red, almost like they were drenched in blood.

            The man studied him closely, he was wearing a comfortable purple hoodie, black hair a bit messy. His glasses were slipping down his nose. He was quite a cute young man. So it was the modern era was it?

            “I need to make a deal,” the man said, slipping his glasses up to rub his eyes.

            “Why else would I be here?” Ryan chuckled, leaning closer to the shield. “What do you need, Ray?”

            Ray didn’t even flinch. He managed to just look tired. “Oh all-knowing demon,” he snarked, rolling his eyes, “do you know why I need your help?” Ryan’s smile grew and he clasped his hands behind him. He frowned when his infinite knowledge came up empty. Ray chuckled and folded his arms. “Well that shut you up,” he said.

            Ryan growled, tail wiping back and forth. “Watch yourself human.”

            “Oh, but I’m not human,” Ray said, dropping his arms, “turns out, I’m part demon.”

            Ryan frowned and studied Ray closely. Nothing about the human seemed unusual other than his surprising amount of energy. “What do you mean?” he asked, hating that he had to ask.

            “I’m sure you know about that incident about three hundred years ago, where the human wished to have a child with a demon?” Ray sighed, watching Ryan zone out for a moment. “The demon fell in love and they actually had a child?”

            Ryan suddenly growled, hands bursting into flames. “You shouldn’t exist,” he hissed, eyes glowing brighter.

            Ray sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m aware,” he huffed, glaring at Ryan, “but I’m not done yet.”

            Ryan scowled but calmed down slightly. “What’s there left to say?”

            “Although as the demon blood mixed with more and more human blood, making them weaker, I made a contract with a soul eater and now I’m half your strength and growing,” Ray snapped, claws growing on his fingers. “I can’t control it!” His hands light up in red flames, eyes blazing red.

            Ryan tensed as the human’s teeth sharpened and horns just poked out of his hair. Ray flinched and scowled, taking deep breaths. He returned to his human state. “I need your help to control this shit. I’m willing to make a deal.”

            The demon frowned and studied the Halfling. He looked more than a little tired and if he focused enough, he could see the shapeless mass of the soul eater hovering around him. He was probably kept awake by its pestering and pent up energy.

            “What do you have to offer me?” Ryan sneered, judging if he wanted to deal with this thing that shouldn’t exist. Although, he was curious. Ryan wouldn’t mind getting into Ray’s head.

            “Anything you want.” Ray sighed, waving the soul eater away. “I just want control.”

            Ryan smiled and tapped the barrier. “I’ll teach you,” he said, holding his hand out. “I’ll decide what I want from you later.”

            Ray bit his lip, hesitating on taking that deal. It was like handing someone a blank check. He looked at his hand then at Ryan. He shook his head and held his hand out instead, red flames blazing to life. “It’s my deal.”

            Ryan chuckled darkly, shaking his head. “Very well,” he said.

            Ray waved his hand and the shield fell. Ryan took Ray’s hand, letting the red flames shoot up his hand. The magic was strange, unlike he had ever felt. It warmed his chest and made a heart he didn’t remember making beat hard.

            In the blink of an eye, all evidence of the circle used to summon Ryan was gone. When they released each other’s hands, Ray dropped to the ground with a shaky gasp. Ryan’s new heart clenched and he followed him down, frowning worriedly.

            “That was too much,” Ryan huffed, scowling when he realized what he was doing. Did he really feel for Ray? He shook his head. “We’ll begin when you’re not drained.”

            Ray blinked up at Ryan and smiled tiredly. “Got it,” he groaned, slowly standing. Ryan watched him wobble to his room to collapse on his bed. He felt the Halfling fall asleep and glared at the soul eater floating around him.

            He pressed his hand against his chest and felt his heart beat. Where had that come from? He never manifested a heart for himself. Glancing at Ray he scowled and paced the apartment. He hadn’t been in the modern era for a long time, everything was a little strange to him, but with an instant he knew what everything was and how it worked.

            Ryan, having no need for sleep, spent his time waiting for Ray trying to catch up with humanity. He hated the dress codes and decided to stay dressed as he was. He rather liked the style, he thought it suited him.

            He felt Ray wake up and opened his eyes, glancing at the human. He was shuffling through the room into the kitchen. Ryan smirked and floated over to him, watching him. “We should begin today.”

            “Yep,” Ray huffed, searching for food. He scowled when he found nothing. Snapping his fingers, a box of poptarts dropped into his hand.

            Ryan frowned and snitched the box. “You shouldn’t waste magic like that, especially in your condition.”

            “I don’t have money to buy food.” Ray said, trying to reach the box. Ryan floated it out of his reach. “I lost my job because of this shit.”

            “Then how are you living here?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “Magic,” Ray deadpanned, holding his hand out to the box. Despite Ryan’s magic around it, the box obeyed Ray and flew to his hand.

            Ryan scowled and snapped his fingers. The box disappeared and all of the cupboards opened to reveal food. “I’ll handle the casual magic for now,” he said as Ray opened his fridge to also find it full. “Until you have more control.”

            Ray sighed and his eyes glowed for moment. “Fine.” His shoulders sagged now that the weight of all of the magic he had been throwing around was gone.

            Ryan smiled and easily took control of the bills and rent. “Now, you need to have full control of your magic, because of your excessive use, you were breaking the barriers.”

            “I know, it was all in the book I used to summon you,” Ray said, holding hand out. An old journal dropped into his hand.

            Ryan scowled and snatched it away from Ray. “Stop that,” he snapped, flipping through the pages. He remembered the author, he died the instant Ryan appeared for the summons. “Well, I can break those barriers so you can make your own.”

            “Oh.” Ray frowned, folding his arms. “How do I do that?”

            Ryan smiled at Ray and told him to eat. Ray hesitantly followed the instruction, sitting on the chair Ryan pulled out. As Ray nibbled on a poptart, Ryan pressed his fingers into his temples and slipped into his mind.

            It was a strange place full of video games and magic books. He found a memory of Ray thinking he was hot and ignored the warm feeling that gave him. Deep in his subconscious, Ryan found the blocks on Ray’s magic. One of them was badly damaged.

            Ryan tapped the wall and it disintegrated, magic bursting past him. He heard Ray call for him, but ignored it. Instead, he destroyed the remaining barriers. This time Ray yanked him from his mind.

            Ryan stumbled from the human, eyes and hands blazing in anger. He stopped the instant he saw Ray. The kitchen was covered in Ray’s magic and flames, the human was curled up into a ball, horns and tail dripping blood. His eyes had black whites, irises glowing red. His claws dug into his skin.

            His new heart nearly stopped and he rushed to the young man, cupping his cheeks. “Listen to me,” he said softly. Blood tears slipped down Ray’s cheeks and he nodded numbly. Ryan pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll help, but you need to do this. I want you to take some of your magic and make a wall with it.”

            Ray nodded again. Ryan peaked into Ray’s mind and saw the wall form. It was massive, just what the Halfling needed. “Now, disconnect that wall from yourself, be its boss but it is its own thing.” Ryan smiled when he saw the wall break free from the red flames that made it. “Now press it against your magic until its back to a level that you can manage.”

            Instantly, the fires went out around them, any damage that was caused was gone. Ray was back to his full human form, although he was still in pain. As soon as he was free, Ryan had him in his arms, pulling him tight to his chest.

            “It’s okay,” Ryan purred, running his fingers through Ray’s hair as the Halfling sobbed against him, “I’m right here.”

            He let Ray rest for the remainder of the day. He made sure he ate and drank, but otherwise left him to sleep. The next day he actually taught Ray how to control and use what magic he had, how to keep from using too much or too little.

            Teaching him elementary spells, he quickly discovered that any human spells were easy for him. Demon spells were much, much harder. Ray was a good student, minus a few sassy remarks and complaining about not playing video games. Although, Ryan gave in a few times. Playing video games was much more fun than he thought, especially with how much of a challenge it was to beat Ray.

            The longer he was around the Halfling, the more he realized that Ray hadn’t just given him a heart with their deal. He had all human emotions. Specifically love for the younger man. He couldn’t believe himself. He was in love with a being that might just die one day. Hell, he fell in love. There was something wrong with that.

            With that discovery, he looked into the demon that fell for a human. He watched their deal. The demon gave itself a heart to make the deal easier since the human insisted that they wanted a child with someone they loved.

            That didn’t explain why he had a heart, however. He studied their deal a million times, watching Ray. There was no intent in the Halfling to give him the heart, then why was it there? Why did his heart ache every time Ray asked what he wanted from their deal?

            “Ryan?” Ray nudged the demon. “You okay? You’re on fire.”

            Ryan looked down at his hands and blinked at the blue flames he was met with. He quickly put them out and smiled sheepishly at Ray. “Sorry, I’m alright.”

            “You sure?” Ray asked, pressing his hand against Ryan’s forehead. “You look pale.”

            Ryan tensed under the touch then relaxed into it. He smiled and leapt at Ray, tickling his sides. It was his first thought to distract the Halfling, it didn’t help that he loved Ray’s laugh.

            Ray gasped and laughed, struggling. “Ryan!” he said, catching his hands and pulling them away. “What the hell?”

            Ryan laughed and saw that Ray’s face was flush, eyes bright with flicks of red. He was smiling so adorably. Ryan realized he was kissing Ray around the same time Ray did. He tried to pull back, cursing hearts, this was why they were useless.

            They parted for a moment before Ray was wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him back down again. Ryan felt both of their hearts beat hard against their chests as he melted and kissed Ray back. His possessive nature burst to life as he wrapped his arms around Ray tightly.

            This was _his._ It took him a long moment to realize he was Ray’s as well. He held the Halfling tighter as they continued the kiss, not needing air nearly as much as Ray should.

            “You already gave me what I wanted,” Ryan breathed when they parted.

            Ray gave him a confused look, even as Ryan pressed one of his hands against his heart. Ryan just smiled and nuzzled his jaw.


	324. Telephone by Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's missing and Ray's raising hell to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgQCa_Q1gtg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Come on,” Ray hissed, squeezing his cell so tightly the plastic cracked. “Pick up.”

            “Vagabond,” a gruff voice grunted before a beep.

            Ray growled, throwing his phone at the wall. He panted as it shattered, the screen cracked and falling out, wires bursting from the casing. He clenched his fists before storming out of their apartment.

            He went to the first place he could think of. Every one of his dealers and informants winced when he slammed into the bar. A few mercenaries glared at him before shying away. BrownMan didn’t look like one of the most feared men in the country, but he was not someone to mess with.

            “Vagabond has gone missing,” Ray hissed at a table of informants that all owed him big time. “ _Anyone_ that finds any information on where he is gets their debt halved, understand?”

            All of the informants nodded and ran from the bar, throwing their money onto the table. Ray silent fumed where he was, glancing around. He didn’t see anyone else he could use and stalked out of the bar.

            It had been four months. Ryan had been gone for four months, not even a peep from the older man. Even when he had to hide out alone to protect Ray, he found some way to tell him, usually a rose drenched in blood. This time, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

            Ray finally broke. Usually he trusted Ryan to get out of these things himself, but now he was worried and angry, not a good combo for a very powerful kingpin who knew more than the US Government.

            He had nearly a hundred informants running around doing his bidding by the end of the night. It did nothing to soothe his anger. He searched himself, going to his normal bribes. Instead of bribes he took great joy in making them fear his shadow. Nothing, just a bunch of who shot who.

            Ryan was doing a job, arrived, and fucked shit up like normal when a gang they thought they had gotten rid of returned. There was a firefight and everyone assumed Ryan was the one to walk out, he always was, except there weren’t any bodies from the gang or Ryan’s.

            Ryan didn’t leave a firefight without killing someone. Ray had a feeling the fire fight was a distraction, to make them think Ryan fought and got out. Somehow, he knew that Ryan had been out way before the guns started smoking.

            His thoughts were confirmed when someone brought him Ryan’s mask which was tossed into the trash near the building he had been in. There was a blood stain on the back, like someone cracked him one hard enough to make him bleed and knock him out.

            Mask in his hands, his rage only increased. Someone had his madman and they were going to pay. He had the entire city shaking in its boots, no one dared to try giving him false information. The last guy that did that was stripped of his skin and hung from a light post.

            When Ray was in their apartment alone, mask in hand, he would lose it. Anger would melt to worry, fear, and pain. He would sob into Ryan’s pillow, hugging it to his chest. They were broken men, they had few constants. They had few things they really cared about. When they lost those things, they could only bounce between two things, anger and horribly lost.

            Two months after striking fear into the underbelly of the world, someone finally had something for him. Some half-brained homeless man saw men toss a tied up and unconscious Ryan into a van during the firefight. Then a high woman faintly remembered seeing some gang members dragging a struggling Ryan into a warehouse two states over.

            The girl who had found this all out had the address of the warehouse and knowledge that nothing had changed since Ryan had been brought there. Ray paid her and anyone who helped her debts before taking his favorite guns and explosives on a road trip.

            He did recon for a week, unable to contain the hatred brewing in him. Ryan’s mask was on him at all times, always in one pocket or another. After a week, he couldn’t take it anymore. He suited up and blew the main doors.

            He had guns pointed at him instantly, but his face stayed blank. “Haywood, now,” he hissed.

            The gang shifted nervously, glancing at each other. They had no doubt heard about the walking terror that was BrownMan, none of them seemed willing to test him.

            Pulling a grenade from his pocket, he pulled the pin and tossed it when everyone was nervously looking at each other. When it exploded, ten people injured or dead and he didn’t even flinch, someone ran to go get someone in charge.

            A tall muscular man stalked toward him a few moments later. “Ah, BrownMan, I heard you were looking for us.”

            “Haywood, now,” Ray said, completely unfazed by the man waving around a gun.

            “I don’t think so.” The man chuckled, leaning toward Ray. “Not when I haven’t gotten what I wanted.”

            Ray scowled before pulling back and punching the man square in the jaw. He stumbled back and didn’t have time to process what had happened before a bullet entered his brain. The other gang member’s stared at Ray wide eyed, they hadn’t even seen him grab a gun.

            “You’re fucking dumb if you didn’t think I converted your own people,” Ray hissed, smiling as all guns turned toward each other. “Before I let you all kill each other.” He stepped over the man. “Someone is going to take me to Haywood and we’re going to leave. If you don’t, I’ll destroy each of you one at a time.”

            “T-this way, sir.” One of the gang members said, dropping his gun.

            Ray smiled and followed the man to the sound of guns hitting the floor and people scrambling to save their lives. Ray was taken to a small concrete room in a far corner of the warehouse. The man opened it for him and inside was Ryan, bloodied and bruised, tied to a chair.

            “Leave,” Ray hissed, waiting for the man’s foot steps to fade before rushing into the room. “Ryan,” he nearly sobbed, kneeling in front of the older man.

            Ryan’s eyes cracked open and he stared at Ray for a long time without understanding before smiling. “Rose,” he croaked.

            “Rye,” Ray sobbed, quickly cutting Ryan free, “you have no idea the fear I’ve caused trying to find you.”

            Ryan chuckled weakly, slumping into Ray when he was free. “I can only imagine.”

            “Multiple that by ten.” Ray laughed, hugging Ryan to him. “God, the government asked me if I was okay.”

            Ryan laughed, wincing in pain as wounds on his stomach reopened. “Oh, you’ve raised hell.”

            “Anything for you.” Ray sighed, slowly pulling Ryan into his back. No one stopped them as he carried the madman from the warehouse. He went straight to a trusted doctor in the area, never leaving Ryan’s side once.

            When they went back to the luxury hotel Ray had gotten them, the younger man made Ryan eat, drink, and sleep. They stayed for months, letting the fear calm. Ray cuddled Ryan to death, smothering him in the months of love he had missed.

            Ryan laughed as Ray peppered his face with kisses for probably the millionth time that day. “I love you too, Rose.” He smiled, most of his injuries healed.

            Ray smiled and held Ryan tightly, playing with his hair. “Never worry me like that again.”

            “I’ll try my best.” Ryan sighed, head tucked under the younger man’s chin.

            “I love you so much.” Ray said, kissing the top of Ryan’s head.

            Ryan sat up and kissed Ray gently. “Endlessly.”

            “Endlessly,” Ray agreed, kissing Ryan again.


	325. Roar by Katy Perry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years, they were finally going to get off of that damned island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 293
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CevxZvSJLk8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray stumbled over a tree root, just catching himself before he fell. He was running again, trying to get away from the cannibals snarling after him. He had his spear, but he couldn’t kill all of them. There were at least ten, maybe fifteen chasing him.

            His lungs were ready to burst and he nearly cried when he saw the first marker that indicated their home was close by. He felt a rock hit him hard in the back, stumbling, but not stopping. He broke the tree line and bolted for the bridge, despite the pain in his body and lungs.

            He didn’t hold back, sprinting down the bridge. Half way down he turned and laughed at the cannibals snapping in his direction. They didn’t cross water. He didn’t understand it, but thank god.

            Ray panted hard, laughing at the monsters. He flinched when the bridge started to shake. The cannibals were cutting the ropes. Ray paled and ran for their home, clinging to the sides in case the bridge gave before he could reach the other side.

            “Ryan!” he shouted, stumbling when one of the ropes gave.

            The older man rushed out of their well-made cabin, eyes wide with panic. He had a bow and arrow in hand, hesitating at the beginning of the bridge.

            “Shoot!” Ray yelled as another rope was cut. The bridge was shaking something horrible, Ray was struggling to even move now.

            Ryan scowled and loaded an arrow. As he fired, Ray tried to make it to him. Just as he was feet from the edge, the bridge gave. He saw Ryan’s look of fear and pain as he fell, holding onto the ropes as tightly as he could.

            He slid for a few feet, hands burning with rope burn. His chest heaved as the ladder smacked against the side of the rock face, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He looked down at the water below him as the cannibals cheered and wandered off. He looked up when the bridge moved.

            Ryan was scrambling to pull him up, heaving the bridge over the ledge. Ray held on for dear life as he was slowly lifted up the cliff. When the ledge was within reach he grabbed on.

            Ryan dropped the rope bridge, grabbing Ray and hauling him over the ledge. He was shaking, staring at the ground like it was a god sent. Before he could think of kissing the dirt, he was pulled to a strong chest.

            “Ray,” Ryan breathed into his hair, holding him as tightly as he could. “Dear god.”

            Ray shakily hugged Ryan back, being careful with his poor hands. Bits of the rope stuck out of his skin, his rough palms red and bleeding, skin peeled back.

            “Are you alright?” Ryan asked, pressing kisses to his hair and cheeks. “What the fuck happened?”

            “I went hunting,” Ray panted, blinking dazed, “and as I was walking, those monsters emerged from fucking nowhere and started chasing me. I go to the bridge and they started cutting it, holy shit.”

            Ryan frowned and held Ray tighter, slowly standing. Both of their legs were shaking, Ray’s more than Ryan’s. The older man carried him into their cabin and set him down on their bed.

            “Well, we were thinking of making a better bridge.” Ryan smiled awkwardly, pulling out their medical supplies.

            “What better place to start.” Ray snorted, giving Ryan a shaky smile.

            Ryan smiled back, kissing Ray’s forehead before cleaning his hands and smearing a healing salve on them. Ray didn’t even flinch, so used to having injuries patched up. He moved his fingers once Ryan had wrapped his hands.

            “Thanks,” Ray said, smiling at Ryan. He curled his fingers in Ryan’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss before the older man could reply.

            Ryan chuckled against him, slowly pushing Ray back onto the bed. His hands rested on his hips as Ray’s fingers slid into his hair. They kissed slowly, hands sliding over bodies to make sure the other was actually there.

            It had been two years since Ray arrived. They gave up on the idea of returning to the rest of the world. They missed the human world, but they were also pretty happy staying on the island together. The only thing they both really missed was video games. Other than that, it was actually a lot easier living on the island, minus the monsters trying to eat them.

            Ray laughed lightly as Ryan nuzzled his head into his neck. “I’m so glad you’re alright,” he breathed, kissing his skin lightly.

            Ray smiled and held Ryan tighter. “Love you.”

            “Love you too.” Ryan chuckled, sitting up to peck Ray on the lips. “Stay here and sleep, I’m going to try and draw up some plans for a new bridge.”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray smirked as Ryan rolled his eyes. The older man slipped from the bed and ruffled his hair before leaving.

            Ray smiled after him before turning on his side, falling asleep quickly. Ryan checked on him a few times, planning on waking him up in a few more minutes. In the meantime, he sectioned off an area of dirt, drawing his ideas into the dirt.

            They needed a stronger, better bridge. Maybe a drawbridge that was always up. Although the monsters didn’t seem interested in crossing the bridge, it always made him nervous how easy to cross it was.

            He easily designed a pulley system to raise and lower the bridge, able to be accessed from either side. It would take a lot of time to build and they would have to replace the old bridge to do it, but that wouldn’t be a problem.

            Ryan tensed then relaxed when lean arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled when Ray’s chin rested on his shoulder, standing on his tip toes to do so. “That looked complicated.” Ray yawned.

            “It is, but it’ll be better than the old one,” Ryan said, setting the stick aside to turn and wrap his arms around Ray. “We’ll have to temporarily fix the old bridge, think you’ll be alright with that?”

            “I’ll be fine.” Ray scoffed, smiling up at Ryan. “Not like I have a choice.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s forehead. “I just don’t want you to force yourself too much.”

            “I’ve been through worse,” Ray said, kissing Ryan softly. “So, where are we starting?”

            “First step is the old bridge,” Ryan said, squeezing Ray slightly before letting go. He hauled the rope bridge up and inspected the cut ends. “Think you can repair this while I look at the other side?”

            “Sure, but how are you going to get over there?” Ray asked with a worried frown.

            “I’ll climb down and swim over.” Ryan shrugged, handing the rope over to Ray. “What we’ll do is tie a large amount of rope to this side and swim the other end over there and drag it up. That’s what I ended up doing the first time.”

            “Alright,” Ray said, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “Please be careful, those things are more vicious that normal.”

            “I will.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s cheek back before grabbing his bag and weapons. The other side of the bridge wasn’t nearly as damaged as he thought it would be. They could just replace the rope with the new one and call it a day.

            By the time he got back to their home, Ray already had the bridge ready. They both climbed down this time, swimming over to the rock face and climbing up. Once the bridge was back in place, they started gathering the supplies for Ryan’s designs.

            Like how they interacted with most projects on the island, they were in no rush to get it finished. They had their entire lives on the island, there was no need to rush building something, especially something this large and complex. Ryan spent hours carving the wood just right, searching the plane wrecks for anything useable.

            As Ray had said, the cannibals were more vicious. They broke their rope bridge twice more before Ryan got tired of it and started making traps at the edge of the forest. He and Ray knew how to pass through, but they left home every day to dead cannibal on wooden spikes.

            One evening, Ray was making more rope while Ryan tried to make a strong enough motor to pull the ropes instead of them having to do it themselves. Ryan jumped when a tennis ball hit him in the head.

            When he glared at the younger man, Ray wasn’t looking at him. He was looking out in the ocean. “Rye, there’s a ship,” Ray said, rushing to the edge of their land.

            Ryan scrambled to his feet, following Ray. Out in the distance was a ship, its metal sides shining in the sun. They stared at the ship then looked at each other. They both darted around the camp, looking for the flare they had taken from the planes.

            Ray found it with a shout, not wasting time. He pointed it into the air and fired, the flare rocketing into the sky, bursting into bright red. They watched the flare before looking at the ship. Ryan nervously pressed another flare into Ray’s hand, watching the ship as the younger man reloaded the gun with shaking fingers.

            “Wait,” Ryan said, spotting flashes from the ship aimed at them. Ray paused, holding the flare above his head.

            Ryan cursed when he couldn’t understand the Morse code the first time around. By the fourth time he got the gist. “Shoot it again,” he told Ray who nodded and did just that.

            Ryan focused on the flashes and laughed in amazement. “They’re sending someone for us!” He gasped, picking Ray up. “We’re leaving!”

            Ray’s eyes were wide for a moment before he was laughing, hugging Ryan tightly. They waited with baited breath for a smaller ship or the bigger ship to come closer. It wasn’t until late the next day did Ryan spot a small motor boat heading for the island.

            “They’re heading for the beach,” Ryan said, laughing lightly.

            “Oh no.” Ray breathed. Ryan frowned and looked where he was. Cannibals were lining the beach, watching them and the boat.

            Ryan looked back and saw that the boat was closer to them now. “Hey!” He shouted, waving his arms. “Stop!”

            Ray caught on and searched around. He eventually tied rope to an arrow and shot it in front of the boat. There were five men in the boat, all in military uniforms.

            They slowly stopped as they came to the rope, following it up to them. Ryan squeezed Ray’s shoulder and shouted down to them. “Don’t go near those things! They’ll try to eat you!”

            The man blinked up at them then looked at each other. “What’s going on here?” The man working the motor called up to them. “Are you the ones who shot the flair?”

            “We are!” Ray shouted nervously, glancing at the cannibals who were getting restless. “We’re the only humans here!”

            “Then what are those things?” a man at the front of the boat asked, a medical kit on his lap, pointing at the beach.

            “Fuck if we know,” Ray shouted, moving closer to Ryan.

            “We’ve been stranded here for nearly three years, I think we’d know!” Ryan said, glancing at Ray who was looking at the bridge. There were cannibals trying to cross, two were fully on the bridge.

            They shared looks and Ray rushed around, gathering things they all generally cared about from around the camp. “We’re coming down to you!” Ryan shouted down to the man. “Just stay there!”

            The men glanced at each other, but the leader nodded up at Ryan. Chest clenching he helped Ray gather their things, throwing the bag over his shoulder before making Ray go down first. The cannibals were half way across and gaining speed by the time Ryan slipped down after Ray.

            He felt a bit sad leaving all that work behind, but he’d rather return to the states with Ray. Someplace safe where he wouldn’t lose the man he loved. He heard Ray jump into the water before following him a moment later, holding the bag over his head.

            Ray was being pulled into the boat, one of the men grabbing the bag before pulling Ryan in. Ray tackled him the moment they were safe laughing. Ryan smiled and held Ray tightly, thanking the men over and over again.

            The medic smiled at them as the other three watched them nervously. As they were examined, the boat was turned around and they were heading for the ship.

            “You’re both incredibly healthy,” the medic remarked after finishing checking Ray over. “You have some major rope burn on your hands, but it’s healed surprisingly well.”

            “After three years, we learned a thing or two.” Ray shrugged, shifting a bit closer. He didn’t like how the other men were staring at them. Maybe it was because they had been away from civilization for so long, maybe it was that survival instinct he had perfected.

            Ryan wrapped an arm tightly around Ray. They didn’t even look at each other to know what the other was thinking. The medic was blissfully unaware, asking about how they had gotten on the island and how they survived.

            “Do you know where you are?” the leader asked suddenly, staring hard at Ray and Ryan.

            Ray flinched and Ryan frowned. “Like I said, our planes crashed into the island and there was no way of us knowing where we were. I found a journal that had a general idea, but I have no way of knowing if it’s accurate.”

            “We don’t fucking know,” Ray added, matching the leader’s glare.

            The staring match went on for a long time, long enough for one of the other men to remind the leader to not crash into the ship. They were slowly hoisted up, multiple stares on them as they went.

            “You’ll stay with Doc until we get to port,” the leader said as they were helped off the boat. “We’ll figure out the rest after you’ve gotten some sleep.”

            Doc smiled happily and dragged Ray and Ryan off. He was a happy man, good at his job and knowing of their nerves. “It’s alright, no one is going to hurt you,” he told them after they changed into fresh clothes.

            “They won’t, separate us, will they?” Ray asked, instantly clinging to Ryan. The older man held him just as worriedly.

            Doc frowned at them before smiling softly. “Don’t worry, if they were to separate you, they’d find that was a horrible idea. You’re just a little out of tune with humans, you’ll be alright.”

            Ray and Ryan shared looks and nodded. Despite Doc giving them separate beds, they slept together, taking turns pretending to sleep, just in case. As Doc had said, the crew men that came to see them were generally kind and took it slow with them figuring out who they were and where they lived.

            “We’ll try to get you back into life as quickly as possible.”  Simmons, the crew man that dealt with them the most. “Get you two home.”

            “We’d rather stay together,” Ryan said, glancing at Ray who smiled worriedly at him.

            “I agree with that,” Doc chimed in from his desk. “It’ll be easier for them to assimilate.”

            “Alright, well then that comes down to where you’ll live and do.” Simmons frowned, looking over his notes. “Mr. Haywood, you had the higher pay job.”

            “I don’t know if I even remember how to do any of that.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. “A lot changes in three years.”

            “How about time to catch up with the government aiding your financial problems until you both can get a stable job?” Simmons suggested, writing something down. “An apartment near family or friends while you get back into society?”

            “Works for me,” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “Just, not New York, that’s where my family is.”

            “Cities would be over stimulating!” Doc said before Simmons could say anything.

            “How about where Mr. Haywood was?” Simmons huffed, shooting Doc a glare. “It was a small town with plenty of opportunities.”

            Ray and Ryan shared looks, silently communicating. For some reason it always made Doc and Simmons uncomfortable. “Works for us,” Ryan said after a short argument over the size of the apartment. “What are the apartment options?”

            “Oh, well,” Simmons said cautiously. “We don’t know, I’d have to contact the worker taking your case in the states and get back to you.”

            Ray and Ryan shared looks again before nodding. “Just, one more thing,” Ray said before Simmons could stand, “what was that place we were on?”

            The soldier tensed and frowned, shaking his head. “You’re leaving it forever, don’t worry about it.”

            “We know you were heading there,” Ryan said, pulling Ray close when Simmons shot Doc a glare. “You people don’t know how to whisper.”

            Simmons sighed and rubbed his face. “Let me talk to the captain.”

            About a week later, Simmons dragged them out of the infirmary and into the captain’s office. The man was short and looked like he had a shorter temper.

            “I’m only saying this once,” the man snapped, glaring at the two of them, “that island was the result of an experiment during World War Two. It was biological warfare that turned the inhabitants into mutated monsters. They abandoned the experiment and cut the island off. However, planes and boats kept crashing there, something about the place caused problems. The government, after finding this out, sends a ship to check the place for survivors every five years.”

            Ray and Ryan blinked at the man in shock. They glanced at each other before looking back at the man who scowled at them. “Congradu-fucking-lations. You two are the only survivors ever found.”

            The captain dismissed them after that, after making them swear not to say anything about the island back in the states. If they did, they would be separated and jailed. When they returned to the infirmary, Doc had their dinner and a bed ready, leaving them alone.

            “We’re fucking awesome,” Ray said when they finished eating.

            Ryan laughed and pulled the younger man close, kissing him. “I want to forget about the bad parts of that place,” he said softly when they parted, foreheads pressed together, “just the good things.”

            “Deal.” Ray smiled, kissing him again. “I wonder if we can get married.”

            Ryan smiled and squeezed Ray gently. “Let me worry about that.”

            Ray laughed and kissed him again. They were going to some sort of home. They’d be among other people and games once again. It’d be weird at first, but they’d survive. Hell, they could survive anything after the last three years.


	326. Paparazzi by Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was never really interested in what stars did, but apparently one had a particular interest in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nIvBI2_hSY
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray was nearly run over by the screaming fans trying to fight closer to the lines of guards and red rope. Just his luck. He had stumbled onto the mess while heading home for work, curse his curiosity. He honestly thought it was either a fight or something of interest, no it was just some model, star, what have you.

            Regardless, he was stuck now. He tried to stay on his feet as people pushed and moved him through the crowd. By doing nothing, he ended up right against the red rope, forced to watch stars from some romance movie come out of a hotel they were filming in.

            Ray huffed and tried to push away from the font, but the more he struggled the less he moved. He winced when all of fans suddenly started screaming louder. He held his ears and scowled as the handsome man greeting them. Something about him was familiar, but Ray didn’t have a name, maybe some popular character, but no name.

            He had to get out of this mess, he turned to try and push through again when he was knocked back off his feet. He felt himself fall over the red rope, landing on his head.

            He swore, rolling onto his knees, rubbing his head. He checked his fingers for blood, the screaming turning hostile as a shadow came over him. Ray looked at the actor who was kneeling down with a worried frown. His eyes were bright blue, well styled blond hair barely moving in the wind.

            “Are you alright?” the man asked and for some reason, the name Clark popped into his head, did this guy play in the last Superman movie?

            “Fine!” Ray said, scrambling to his feet. He winced when the world spun. His feet felt like noodles, struggling to hold him up as his body moved with the rest of the world. The actor stood quickly catching him and trying to steady him.

            “Are you sure?” Clark – that’s what Ray decided to call him until the world stopped spinning – said, looking into his eyes. “Maybe you should see the doctor on set.”

            “Nope, I’m good!” Ray insisted, backing away. He closed his eyes and felt a little better. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with the glares he felt and a pair of worried blue eyes. “Sorry, I’m just gonna.” He backed up toward the rope line.

            “Hold on,” Clark said, catching his hand. He felt the crowd growl behind him. “You should still get looked at, you look pale.”

            Ray smiled nervously, glancing back at the crowd. “Really, it’s not a big deal, I have a hard head.”

            Clark frowned, but let go. “Alright, but-“ He began to speak, but Ray scrambled under the line before he could get a word out. Pushing through the crowd, Ray tried not to focus too hard on the glares following him as the fans up front got the actors attention again.

            Ray stumbled out of the crowd and took a deep breath. He looked back at the mess, rubbing his head. Still no blood, good.

            Shaking his head slowly, he turned to find a way around the mess to get home and was met with two guards. “Uh,” he croaked, wondering if cracking his skull on the ground in front of an actor was illegal.

            “Mr. Haywood wanted us to give this to you,” one of the guards said, handing Ray a business card, “and to make sure you’re really alright.”

            Ray hesitantly took the card, blinking at the neatly printed phone number. He could feel writing on the back and looked up at the guards. “Oh- I’m fine.”

            The men nodded then disappeared into the crowd, yelling at fans to calm down. Ray blinked after them before turning the car around.

            _I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’d like to make it up to you. – Ryan._

Ray read and reread the note a few times before slowly wandering home. Ryan Haywood. James Ryan Haywood. The most famous actor in the Western World gave him his phone number and an offer to make up for making him uncomfortable.

            Why did these things have to happen to him?

            Ray ignored the note for a few days, mainly because he ended up going to the doctor after nearly blacking out. He had a minor concussion. No way was he letting Ryan know about that. Not that he knew what to say when he dialed the number.

            “Hey, this is that idiot that fell over the red rope the other day,” Ray mumbled to himself, staring at the note. “No, well yes, but that sounds dumb.”

            Why was he bothering with this anyway? Ryan was probably just being polite and avoiding lawsuits. He probably didn’t even remember Ray. He sighed and rubbed his face. What if he did remember and was worried? He didn’t want that.

            “Alright, I’m just calling to tell him not to worry about it,” Ray told himself as he stared at his cell. He took a deep breath and plugged the number in. Was now a good time? Would his manager pick up? God he felt sick.

            Before he could chicken out, he hit the call button and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Ryan actually picked up. “Hello? Ryan Haywood.”

            “H-hi,” Ray stuttered, wincing at his own voice. “Er, I’m that guy that fell? Well, I mean, I was thrown- well not thrown- pushed over the red rope. God dammit,” he groaned, face bright red.

            Much to his surprised, Ryan laughed on the other end. “Yes, I remember. How are you?”

            “Fine,” Ray said quickly once he realized he hadn’t fuck everything up, “just fine. I just wanted to call to say not to worry about making anything up to me.”

            “Are you sure? I feel bad that you pretty much ran away,” Ryan said and Ray could almost see his worried face. “I’ll be willing to do anything within reason to make it up to you.”

            “No, really. It’s fine.” Ray was remembering how to breathe.

            “Well, alright,” Ryan said and Ray relaxed. He was worried that he’d be made into some sort of charity case. “Don’t want to push you. Before we hang up I have two questions for you and you have to answer honestly.”

            Ray tensed again and swallowed hard. “Alright.” He said cautiously.

            “Did you go to the doctor's?” Ryan asked and Ray nearly groaned out loud.

            “I did.” Ray sighed, glancing at the list of things he had to check before going to work every day to make sure there was no damage. “I have a very mild concussion, but I’m perfectly fine!” He rushed out.

            “A concussion?” Ryan sound even more worried. “I didn’t know it was that bad.”

            “Just a mild one,” Ray pressed, rubbing the bump. “Really, I’m fine. No medicine or anything. It’ll clear up in a few days.”

            “Alright, now the second question,” Ryan said, although he didn’t sound ready to let go. “Can I keep your number?”

            Ray blinked slowly for a moment. “Uh, yeah. That’s fine,” he said, furrowing his brow.

            “Alright, well. Thank you for calling, oh wait! I don’t know your name,” Ryan said.

            Ray snorted and laughed. “My name’s Ray.”

            “Well, Ray. Feel better,” Ryan said, a weird softness in his voice.

            “Thanks,” Ray said, smiling despite himself, “bye.”

            “Good bye,” Ryan said before hanging up.

            Ray looked at his phone for a moment before smiling and saving Ryan’s number. He doubted he’d use it, or the actor would text him or something. It just made him feel a bit special.

            The next day he went through the motions, his general confusion from the concussion wearing off. When he got to work, he was startled by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

            He pulled it out and blinked at a message from Ryan. _Hope you’re feeling well,_ he read, unsure if he should respond.

            _Thanks, good news, I’m feeling better,_ Ray typed back, feeling bad for making Ryan worry more. He dropped his phone into his pocket and went to work at the bar. He didn’t look at his phone again until lunch, finding two more texts.

            _That’s wonderful!_

_How long will the effects last?_

Ray smiled and tried to remember what the doctor had told him. _It’ll be at least another week then I go in to the doctor again,_ he typed, groaning when his boss told him a large _important_ group had come in and he needed to help.

            Ray slipped his phone back into his pocket and came out. A bunch of very beautiful people were sitting down, everyone staring at them star-struck. Ray tried to nudge one of the other waitresses forward.

            He rolled his eyes when she flushed and hid behind him as he came over to the table. He fell into his normal attitude, ignoring the fact that the waitress hissed that they were serving actors and actresses. Ray didn’t care, he just wanted a big tip.

            As Ray went around the table with drinks and orders, one voice nearly startled him out of his own act. “I’ll have the special and a diet coke,” Ryan said, smiling at him with something unreadable.

            Ray blinked and then nodded quickly, writing down Ryan’s order. He moved on, feeling the older man’s eyes on him. Of course it’s him. Who else was filming in town? No one.

            He knew his face was as flushed as the waitresses when they got into the kitchen, but he calmed himself and helped served the drinks. Again, he felt Ryan’s eyes on him, and when he set the actors drink down, he caught his stare.

            “Good to see you,” Ryan said with a bright smile.

            Ray blinked and smiled awkwardly back before rushing to finish giving out drinks. He got lucky that someone took his shift before the food came out. He hid awkwardly in the kitchen, nibbling on his lunch. He jumped when his phone buzzed.

            _I hope everything checks out with the doctor,_ Ryan had sent him. _I’m glad I got to see you again._

Ray bit his lip to hold back a smile. So he didn’t care about the world of the famous as much as everyone else, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit special.

            _Me too. Hope you like the food,_ he typed back. He got up and glanced out through the kitchen door. The group was still there, talking over their empty plates.

            The waiter asked him for help and he held his breath and went out and helped cleaned the table of plates. Ryan smiled at him and he smiled back, not noticing the intrigued looks he was getting from the actors and the glares from the women around the bar.

            He really didn’t notice the foot a customer slide out. However, this was not the first time someone tried to kill him by tripping. Gavin liked to lay on the floor.

            Ray tripped, arms full of plates, but he quickly caught himself, moving with the balanced plates lining his arms to keep them from falling. He held perfectly still for a moment to make sure they didn’t continue to teeter before relaxing.

            He smiled sheepishly at the table to find Ryan on his feet, positioned to catch him. They stared at each other for a moment before the older man started laughing. Ray smiled and scurried off to relieve himself of his burden.

            When he was back on duty again, the group had left, although the waitress gave him a napkin with a giddy smile, running off. Ray blinked after her, looking at the napkin. _You are amazing, I would have dropped every plate._

            Ray smiled and chuckled, putting the napkin in his pocket. Why Ryan decided to write him a note instead of texting him, he had no idea, but he didn’t mind.

            Every day after that, Ryan and his co-stars would come to the bar to eat lunch. Sometimes they would ask him questions, or tell him how they appreciated how he treated them like humans. Many times, there would be an empty chair next to Ryan he would be invited to sit in.

            He and Ryan continued to text back and forth, sometimes someone would run up to him at random times during the day to give him notes from the actor. Most of the time they were sweet little encouragements that got slowly more flirtatious.

            The last one he got was an invitation to a video game date since Ryan wanted to see just how good Ray was. He accepted without hesitation, not realizing it would be at the actor’s hotel room.

            Ryan sent him a text that he was there to pick him up from work, and when he went outside he was met with a very nice car, the older man leaning against the passenger door. “Hey, how was the doctor’s appointment?” he asked, holding the door open for him.

            “Fine, I’m healthy minus my diet and lack of exercise,” Ray said, hesitantly sliding into the car.

            “Good!” Ryan smiled brightly at him, rushing around to get into the car. “I’m glad you’re alright, minus the diet and exercise.”

            “That’s normal.” Ray shrugged, smiling at the older man. “I’m just lazy.”

            Ryan snorted and chuckled, pulling out of the parking spot. “Well, that explains why you know so much about games then.”

            “My job feeds the habit.” Ray shrugged, looking out the window. “So, uh. What will we be playing?”

            “Whatever you want,” Ryan said, glancing at Ray with a fond smile. “I brought my system and most of my games.”

            “Halo?” Ray asked, shifting nervously. He was going to be in an actor’s hotel room. Even if he didn’t actually mean it as a date, he’d be spending time with a man who was ten times more important than he was.

            “Works for me,” Ryan said, pulling up to the best hotel in the city. Ray instantly felt under dressed.

            He followed after Ryan as he handed his car over to the valet and led him into the elevator. “Before we get too far into this,” Ryan said and Ray’s heart clenched, “I do want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

            “Okay,” Ray said slowly, smiling nervously.

            Ryan chuckled and offered his hand. “I would like it if this was a date. It’s alright if you don’t.”

            Ray blinked and blushed, smiling calmly at Ryan. “I would like that too,” he said, taking his hand. “Have no idea why you would want anything to do with me though.”

            Ryan squeezed his hand, leaning back a bit in shock. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re adorable and funny. Intelligent and you just don’t give a fuck. It’s amazing.”

            Ray squeezed Ryan’s hand back and smiled at him. “You’re a charming bastard.”

            “That’s what sells,” Ryan said, laughing along with Ray.

            Ray relaxed as the night went on. Ryan was nothing less of a gentleman and a fun guy. They played for hours, bantering and talking. It was relaxing. Neither expected anything out of the other; just that they were themselves.

            They started sitting apart, but ended up pressed together. A movie they had both seen a million times played in the background as they talked over it. In a lull in the conversation, Ryan’s hand came up to hover over Ray’s cheek.

            Ray smiled and leaned into his hand. He kissed Ryan, the actor happily kissing back. They parted smiling, talking again with kisses in between. Ryan offered to take him home, when it started getting late.

            They kissed goodbye at Ray’s door, Ryan promising another date. The next day, Ryan showed up with a bouquet of roses to the bar, offering his arm for a lunch date. His boss pretty much shoved him at Ryan and bid him a good lunch.

            “Why roses?” Ray asked, trying to hide behind the flowers in Ryan’s car.

            “They reminded me of you.” Ryan shrugged, smiling at Ray. “Do you like them?”

            “They’re beautiful.” Ray smiled at Ryan. “Thank you.”

            Ryan seemed to relax, smiling brightly at him. Ryan was in town for four more months filming. He tried to set up as many dates as possible. When Ryan had to leave for filming, they played together online.

            “Hello my Rose,” Ryan said as he slowly took the steps toward Ray’s door. He got a free week while they reviewed tape and his manager avoided all appointments.

            “Hey Rye, what’s up? I thought you were filming today,” Ray said.

            “Filming ended yesterday.” Ryan smiled as he stood in front of the door. “I have a surprise for you actually.”

            “What’s that?” Ray said, a smile in his voice. Ryan went to knock, but the door opened before he could. Ray hung up and smirked at him. “You need to realize this door is not sound proof.”

            Ryan laughed and wrapped Ray up in a tight hug. Ray laughed and held onto him tightly. They kissed as Ryan kicked the door closed.


	327. Rebel Yell by Billy Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you come close to death, but don't quiet make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P9B2ZdNC6o
> 
> Thank you for reading!

       “Ryan!”

       He didn’t recognize the voice for a moment. It didn’t even process that it was his name.

       “Ryan!”

       That was Ray. His husband. Why was he yelling?

       “You bastard, don’t die on me.” Ray was hovering above him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

       Die? Why would he die? He was perfectly fine.

       “Please, no,” Ray sobbed, hugging him close, “I can’t lose you.”

       He tried to speak, but he couldn’t. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe and he realized that maybe there was something to that dying thing.

       “Ryan.” Ray’s sobs suddenly got quiet as the world turned black. When he opened his eyes again, he was staring at himself. Ray was slouched in the chair next to him, fast asleep, holding his hand.

       The hospital was fuzzy, except for his body and Ray. It was a blaring white that made his eyes water. The heart monitor beeped quietly and his chest tightened. Was he dying? Oh, no. He couldn’t die. He refused to. He couldn’t leave Ray behind like that.

       There were tubes covering his body, one down his throat to help him breathe. Holy fuck, what the hell happened?

       “You were hit by a car,” a voice purred, making him jump.

       He looked around, breathing hard. There was no one there.

       “Careful, if you panic too much your body will suffer for it.” The voice laughed, making Ryan snap his head toward his body and Ray again.

       A tall man with a crooked smile stood behind Ray, hands hovering over his shoulders. “What a pretty husband you have,” he purred, leaning down to look at Ray’s face, “you’re a lucky man.”

       “Don’t touch him,” Ryan snapped, taking a step forward.

       “I can’t touch him, see?” The man chuckled, swiping his hand through Ray’s head. The younger man didn’t even stir, just continued to sleep. “And neither can you.”

       Ryan’s heart nearly stopped and he rushed forward, dropping to his knees. He tried to take Ray’s hand, but his fingers slid through his body, as if he wasn’t there. “Ray? Rose!”

       “He can’t hear you either.” The man smirked, holding his hand on either side of Ray’s head. “You’re in limbo.”

       Ryan looked up at the man, scowling when he saw waves of energy coming from his hands. A moment later, Ray started to fidget, face twisting in pain. “What are you doing?!” He growled.

       “Oh, just giving him a nightmare.” The man chuckled, smile growing when Ryan grabbed him and threw him away from Ray.

       “Don’t touch him!” Ryan snarled, tensing then the heart rate monitor started to beep faster.

       Ray jerked away, brushing tears away as he stood, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “What’s happening?” The younger man mumbled, panicked.

       “Calm down, Ryan.” The man snickered. “Don’t want to scare him more, do you?”

       Ryan watched Ray, taking calming breaths. The younger man relaxed, dropping into the chair as the monitor returned to normal. “What’s going on?” he breathed, fingers hovering over Ray’s shoulder.

       “You’re in limbo,” the man said, clasping his hands behind him, “if you play your cards right, you might go back to the world of the living.”

       “What do I need to do?” Ryan said without skipping a beat, looking hard at the man. “Who are you?”

       “I am judge, jury, and prosecutor,” the man said, appearing in front of Ryan, looming over him. “You have to prove to me your worth keeping alive.”

       Ryan frowned and looked at Ray. “How do I do that?” he asked, looking back at the man.

       “Hum, well. You’re already off to a good start.” The man chuckled, walking away from him. “Selfless for your husband, you’d do anything for him.”

       “As long as he’s happy,” Ryan said softly, trying to wipe Ray’s tears away, scowling when his fingers slid through his skin.

       “That’s one point for you.” The man chuckled, getting Ryan’s attention with the snap of his fingers.

       Ryan jumped as the white room glowed red, numerous animal carcasses hanging around them. “What-?” He gasped, wincing at the stench.

       “This, is a point against you.” The man sighed, shaking his head at him. “But now you’re on an equal ground!” He snapped again and the bodies disappeared. “Well done.”

       Ryan frowned, not liking where this was going. “What else do I do?” he asked, biting his lip.

       “Well, you’ve lived a good life until now,” the man said, a list appearing in his hand. “Only a few murderous thoughts here and there, crimes all humans commit. Nothing major.”

       “So that means?” Ryan asked, shifting nervously.

       “Well, you have to answer some questions.” The man smirked, the list disappearing in a puff of smoke. “Answer correctly, then you can live again.”

       “Alright, shoot,” Ryan said, flinching when a gun appeared in the man’s hand.

       “Well, if you insist.” The man laughed, shooting the gun.

       Ryan put himself in front of Ray, raising his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to bullets floating in the air in front of him. “Would you take a bullet for someone that’s not your husband?” the man read, the bullets dropping to the floor.

       “I, yeah,” Ryan said, slowly relaxing. “I mean, if I’m there, I’d barrel the gunman over to protect people.”

       “Oh what a warm soul,” the man purred, a white board appearing behind him. A t-chart split between good and bad written on it. A tally drew itself on the good side. “A life boat only holds five people, after you’re already on it. Six other people are on the boat, a criminal, a priest, a doctor, a pregnant women, a suspected murderer, and a little boy. Who do you leave behind? And you cannot give your seat up.” As he spoke, the situation appeared, stick figures with names above them appearing on a sinking ship.

       Ryan raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. “What did the criminal do?” he asked, eyeing the suspected murderer. “And is that an actual murderer?”

       “He stole from a bakery to feed his family.” The man smiled, watching Ryan closely. “And she didn’t kill anyone.”

       Ryan studied the picture again, looking at every person. “The pregnant women, is she holding something?” he asked, looking over the stick figure with a large bump for a stomach.

       “She’s holding a knife, she’s the actual murderer.” The man chuckled.

       “Then leave her behind.” Ryan shook his head.

       “What about the baby?” The man asked, poking the stick figure.

       “It’s not alive with how big her stomach is.” Ryan shrugged, looking the stick figure over. “It’s probably a little ugly alien now.”

       “Very good.” The man chuckled, showing the pregnant women murdering all of them. Another tick in the good side.

       “Another point and you’re home free.” The man chuckled, making the stick figures disappear. “When I give you back your life, someone is going to die.” Three faces appeared in front of Ryan. “Who should it be?”

       “What? You’re making me play god?” Ryan frowned, looking the faces over. There was a young boy, an old man, and a beautiful young women.

       “You can take your time.” The man purred, smirking at him. “Anything you want to know?”

       Ryan didn’t want anyone to die. He looked over the people in front of him, rubbing his face. “How old is the man?”

       “Eighty two, and all of his family is here to see him live,” the man said, patting the picture’s head.

       “Who’s the women?” Ryan croaked, frowning.

       “The pregnant women that murdered all of you.” The man smirked, snapping his fingers to bring the murdered stick figures back.

       “Then she’s already dead.” Ryan frowned, confused.

       The man chuckled and the picture disappeared. “Got me there.”

       “Wait.” Ryan narrowed his eyes, looking the last two pictures over. “Doesn’t that count?”

       “Sadly, no.” The man laughed, standing between the two pictures. “I just like playing games.”

       Ryan scowled and looked the pictures over again, something didn’t seem right. “When was the boy born?” he asked, tilting his head at the image. It reminded him of an old photo he had seen somewhere.

       “Good eyes, this is your great grandfather when he was a boy.” The man chuckled, crushing the picture and tossing it aside. “So the old man it is?”

       “Wait, I don’t want anyone dying for me!” Ryan frowned, looking sadly at the picture.

       “Ah, well. Too bad.” The man laughed, the picture and board disappearing. “It’s his time.”

       “So there was no point to that.” Ryan rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

       “Made you worry, didn’t it?” The man chuckled. Before Ryan could say anything, the man snapped his fingers and the world went black again.

       When Ryan woke up, it had been three weeks. Ray nearly tackled him to the bed, sobbing into his shoulder. He held the younger man tightly, confused as to what happened. He had been hit by a car making sure a boy in the street didn’t.

       As he and Ray held each other, he could have sworn he saw a man smiling at them. He didn’t get a good look at him, Ray was suddenly kissing him and calling him an idiot. Three doors down, an old man woke to family and the good news that he was cancer free.


	328. People are Strange by The Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray offers to help Ryan with his nightmares for a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WftIhN5GxGk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The rain pounded on his shoulder, he tried to ignore the fog that had screaming faces floating past him. They were screaming at him, accusing him of their deaths. The rain turned to blood and the road started to fall apart.

            He tried not to fall over, tripping over broken pavement. When he looked down to watch his feet, the pavement was organs and skin. He gasped and tried to stumble away, but anywhere to go was flesh.

            Fingers curled around his ankle, pulling him into the blood and gore. A skinned face screeched at him, clinging to his clothes. “WHAT’S YOUR NAME?!” It screamed with a thousand voices.

            He gasped, trying to pull himself past the lungs and hearts. Blood was filling his eyes as a pair floated past him. “VAGABOND!”

            Ryan shot up from his bed gasping for breath. He held his throat, sweat plastering his hair to his head and soaking his shirt and pants. The faint scent of urine hit his nose and he knew he had wet himself, probably when the screaming started.

            He squeezed his eyes shut and let his hands drop to his lap. That was the fourth time that week, the millionth that month. His chest squeezed as he tried to breathe evenly. The first time hadn’t been so bad, but now the images plaguing him chilled him to the very bone.

            Slowly slipping out of bed, he wandered over to his bathroom and took a long cold shower. He didn’t think, just calmed down and figured out how to breathe again. He was a madman; he had killed more than his fair share. Why was his mind choosing now to torture him about it?

            He shook his head and rubbed his face. Geoff had suggested he go see a shrink. That was saying something coming from Geoff. None of them trusted doctors. Maybe he should although he doubted it would help.

            Shaking the thought he actually cleaned himself and enjoyed the cold for a few moments more. Eventually, he got out, drying off and going into his room. He stopped short, blinking slowly at his bed.

            It was clean and remade, as if he hadn’t sweated through the sheets and stained parts yellow. He furrowed his brow and slowly walked over to his closet. He tensed when he found his extra pair of pajamas hanging on the handle.

            Was he still dreaming? He lived alone, he didn’t trust anyone from the crew not to kill him. Who was doing this? It couldn’t be him.

            Hesitantly taking the clothes, he turned to throw them on the bed to find boxers already laying on the sheets. He went ridged, eyes wide. He was dreaming. The entire thing would start over again. He couldn’t take that.

            “Can’t a demon do something nice for his favorite human anymore?”

            Ryan dropped the towel, jumping for the gun on his night stand. He stopped breathing when the weapons disappeared under his fingers.

            “Hey now, none of that.”

            Ryan wiped around and found a young man sitting on his bed, spinning the gun on his finger. He was dressed in a black tail coat over a silver vest and white shirt. His black slacks and his shiny black shoes were spotless. His hands were in soft white gloves.

            “Who are you?” Ryan growled, inching toward his other hidden gun.

            “My name’s Ray.” The man smiled, standing gracefully. He bowed low, a black top hat appearing in his hand. “I’m a dream demon.”

            Ryan narrowed his eyes as the man stood upright, placing the hat on his head. “A dream demon?” he asked cautiously, jumping when his boxers and pants appeared on his body.

            “Yes.” Ray chuckled, holding his hand out, palm down. A long black cane dropped from his hand, his fingers catching it. “I’m here to offer you a deal.”

            “What kind of deal?” Ryan asked, narrowing his eyes. His eyes fell on the gun that was now resting on the bed.

            Ray smirked and snapped his fingers, the gun disappearing and reappearing in front of him. “Go ahead, shoot me. It won’t get you far.”

            Ryan flinched, hesitantly taking the gun. He looked at it, then at Ray. He slammed the butt of the gun against his forearm, frowning when pain shot up his arm. “What do you want?”

            “It’s simple really, I’ll stop your nightmares, and you kill who I tell you to,” Ray said casually, resting the cane against the ground. “What do you say?”

            Ryan furrowed his brow and studied Ray for a moment. “Are you causing the nightmares?” he asked cautiously.

            Ray had the gull to look offended, although the smile ruined it for him. “I’m insulted! Why would I do that?”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Fuck it, I kill for a living already.”

            Ray smirked and held his hand out. Ryan hesitated, looking between the hand and Ray’s face before taking his hand. He felt a jolt shoot through him.

            “Now, I already have a target for you.” Ray smirked, taking his hand back.

            Ryan had no problem with killing. They were random targets as well. Bankers, accountants, mortician, magician, and a crossing guard. Like all of his other kills, Ryan had no problem with the death. He just did as Ray asked, relieved to finally have dreamless nights.

            Between kills, Ray would appear at random times. Sometimes they would talk, the demon wasn’t too bad – a little insane, but then again, so was Ryan. Other times the demon would just watch him. It would be unsettling if he wasn’t used to the feeling of being watched, he was always worried about someone trying to kill him.

            “Ryan?” Ray said as he watched Ryan play video games with Michael and Gavin. Ryan glanced at the demon, glad for his mask. “You’re showing me how to play when we get home.”

            Ryan didn’t question it, he just smiled. He had a feeling the demon would like video games. He didn’t imagine that Ray would be good, especially for a new player. Ray loved playing though, pestering Ryan into playing whenever he got the chance.

            “Why me?” Ryan asked suddenly after losing for the fifth time.

            “Why you what?” Ray asked, chuckling at Ryan.

            “Why make a deal with me?” Ryan asked, watching Ray closely. He had gotten good at reading the demon’s face.

            Ray’s smile faltered for a moment before widening again. “You’re already a killer.”

            “Wouldn’t you have more fun torturing a normal person?” Ryan asked, furrowing his brow.

            Ray sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I was watching you before the dreams,” he said, smiling tiredly at Ryan. “I wasn’t the one causing them. The demon causing them was invading my territory and my favorite human. The people I’m having you kill are people he’s made deals with.”

            Ryan blinked in shock. Usually Ray gave him half answers or quiet smiles. “Your favorite human?” he asked, smiling.

            Ray gave him a grateful smile and bumped shoulders with Ryan. “The one and only. You’re interesting Haywood. You’d make a wonderful demon. You’re already a bastard for giving me feelings.”

            Ryan chuckled and tipped Ray’s head up by his chin, kissing him softly. “Good to know.” He smiled, standing and heading toward his room. “Good night Ray.”

            “Whoa!” Ray tripped over himself following Ryan. “You’re not doing that shit and getting away with it.”

            “Oh?” Ryan smirked, the demon was rubbing off on him.

            Ray nearly growled, tackling Ryan to his bed to kiss him hard. Ryan’s arm wrapped around the demon’s waist, rolling them to pin Ray to the bed.

            Gloved fingers slipped into his hair just in time for claws to dig into Ryan’s skin and throw him across the room. “Disgusting,” a beast of a demon hissed, smirking at the blood pouring from Ryan. “A human? You’ve fallen Ray.”

            “Ryan!” Ray appeared at the human’s side, pressing fingers into his wounds. Ryan hissed then relaxed as the damage was healed.

            “You’ve been messing with my plans,” the demon growled, watching them closely.

            “You’re in my territory, touching my things.” Ray’s eyes glowed dangerously. He stood, Ryan no longer in danger of bleeding out, claws growing from his fingers.

            Both demons froze as a bullet passed through the monster’s head. They looked at Ryan who was scowling at the rapidly healing wound. “I don’t know what I suspected,” he huffed, smiling sheepishly at Ray.

            Ray smiled at Ryan, chuckling lightly. The other demon roared at them, stalking forward. “Worthless human,” he hissed, “you’re dying first.”

            Ray’s cane appeared in his hand, the flat bottom turning to a point. He launched forward, too fast for either the demon of Ryan to see. “You’re weak.” Ray laughed, stabbing the demon in the stomach, pulling his cane free to thrust it up through the beast’s skull.

            He danced away as the demon collapsed. Chuckling darkly as yellow eyes looked up at him, fire burst into his hand. “You can’t even manifest a human form, did you really think you could beat me?”

            The demon gurgled, coughing up black sludge. Ray laughed and dropped a ball of fire on the beast. Ryan watched the demon burst into flames and slowly disappear into ash that faded away.

            “That was fucking amazing.” Ryan laughed as Ray went to his side again with a worried frown.

            “Are you alright?” Ray asked, looking over his injuries. “I should have just killed him to begin with.”

            “I’m fine,” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hands to kiss his palms.

            Ray blinked and smiled softly, kissing Ryan’s cheek before pressing his hands into his side. “You’re too sweet for a madman.”

            “Says the adorable demon.” Ryan chuckled, wincing when pain shot through him.

            “I am not cute!” Ray huffed, watching the skin heal until it was perfect. “I’m manly as hell.”

            “Whatever you say.” Ryan chuckled, cupping Ray’s cheek, kissing him.

            Ray kissed back smiling softly at the human. “Come on, you need to rest.”

            “Is our deal broken?” Ryan asked, not budging when Ray tried to move him. He was studying Ray’s face closely. “Will you leave?”

            “I don’t think I could.” Ray chuckled, snapping his fingers and laughing when Ryan wobbled as he floated in the air. “But our deal is broken. We could make a bond instead.”

            “Let’s start with a date.” Ryan laughed, pulling Ray onto the bed with him when he landed gently on it. “Maybe some cuddling.”

            “You humans are so strange.” Ray laughed, cuddling into Ryan’s chest anyway. “Although, this is nice.”

            “Shhhhh,” Ryan said, petting Ray’s hair. “Sleep.”

            Ray laughed and pecked Ryan on the lips. He watched the human fall asleep before deciding to try his hand at the action. He dreamed of dates and endless hugs and kisses. He dreamed of never being alone again.


	329. Surprise Suprise by Billy Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin needed to pull the perfect plan. Too bad he had no idea what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzqYAnViAwM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            A tall man with messy hair and a big nose nervously edged into the bar. It wasn’t the high end club he was used to. There were common men and women drowning sorrows, not a lucky minority burning money. However, this was the best way to find information.

            Taking a deep breath, he picked his way through the bar like he belonged and didn’t worth his weight in gold. Although, he didn’t succeeded, everyone thought he looked like a dollar sign.

            Turning on his charm he leaned against the bar, smirking at the barmaid. “Can you give me a hand love?” he asked, trying not to falter at her unamused look.

            “What do you want?” the woman huffed, folding her arms. Her tattoo arms dared him to step out of line, a gun visible on her hip.

            Gavin smiled nervously, swallowing hard. “I’m looking for the Vagabond,” he said, wincing when the bar went completely silent. Alright, forward was not the way to go here.

            The woman smirked at him as the silence crushed his lungs. Suddenly a laugh broke through and everyone turned away and started talking again, although it was much quieter. Gavin glanced back at a young man sitting at one of the back tables. His eyes were a deep brown behind thick rimmed glasses. His black hair was slightly messy, beard well-trimmed. He was wearing a purple hoodie and cargo shorts. His checkered vans were old and falling apart.

            “What a twink.” The man laughed, smirking at Gavin. “You want Vagabond?” he asked, resting his head in his hand.

            Gavin frowned and stalked toward him since no one else seemed interesting in talking to him. He didn’t feel as confident when he spied a tall muscular man sitting next to the man. His blond hair was pulled back, a black jacket with blue shoulders hung open, a tight black shirt showing off muscle. His jeans were ratty, covered in something other than mud, tucked into heavy boots, leather pealed back to show off the metal toes.

            “Do you know where I can find him?” Gavin asked the shorter man, trying not to shrink under harsh blue eyes.

            The man smirked and waved for Gavin to sit in the last chair at their table. The taller man shot him a look and Gavin felt like they were trying to decide how to kill him. He swallowed hard and sat down slowly.

            “What do I get out of the deal?” the man asked, nudging the taller man’s shoulder. The blond smiled and ruffled the shorter man’s black hair.

            “I can pay any price,” Gavin said, flinching at the eyes turning toward them.

            The man laughed and shook his head. “Listen, you need to learn to keep your voice down. At least five tables were going to jump out when you left before, now all of them are,” he said, handing his empty glass to the women as she passed, placing another glass of clear liquid in front of him.

            In Gavin’s head, he was talking to the world’s shortest badass who was drinking hard vodka and had a terrifying body guard. “Well, will you help me?” he pressed, looking between them men.

            The two men shared glances again before the shorter man shrugged. “Depends on what you need the Vagabond for,” he said, leaning back and chugging a good amount of his drink.

            Gavin’s eyes went wide. He might be an experienced drinker, but even he couldn’t down anything that was that hard. “It’s just a job.”

            “Oh no.” The man smirked, leaning forward again. “You don’t go looking for the Vagabond for ‘just a job,’” he mocked, shaking his head.

            Gavin frowned and fidgeted where he was sitting. The taller man was watching him with interest before getting distracted by a short man with a handle bar mustache and tattoo sleeves. He was wearing an apron and a lazy smile.

            “Well, it’s technically a kidnapping job,” Gavin said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I need to disappear and need to fake a kidnapping for a while.”

            The man raised an eyebrow and snorted. “We don’t do kidnapping,” he said, shaking his head. “We’re killers, not babysitters.”

            Gavin furrowed his brow in confusion. “We?” he asked, glancing between the men. The taller man glanced at him from his hushed conversation with the tattooed man.

            “Vagabond, at your service.” The man smirked.

            “For a price!” the shorter man chimed in, chuckling with the older man.

            Gavin paled and looked between the men. Vagabond went back to talking to the mustached man although they kept glancing at him. The shorter man was smirking, watching Gavin closely. He didn’t want to find them this quickly.

            “Anyway, we’re killers,” the man continued, finishing off his drink, “I can point you towards someone that would be willing to help you out though.”

            Gavin frowned and scrambled for something to say. He had to get the Vagabond to be the one to kidnap him, or else it wouldn’t work. “Wait, I thought the Vagabond was one guy!” he squawked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

            “Ray Narvaez Jr,” the man said, offering his hand, “also known as BrownMan.”

            “Vagabond’s partner,” the mustached man added as Gavin awkwardly took the man’s hand. “If you want one, you get both.”

            “Why the hell do you want us to kidnap you anyway?” Vagabond asked, nodding to the mustached man as he walked away. “Free industries is doing pretty well.”

            “Gavin Free,” Ray said suddenly, startling Gavin. Vagabond just looked over at the younger man with a fond smile. “Thought I knew your face. What, Daddy’s money run out at all of those parties?”

            Gavin huffed as the man snickered at him. “I’m conning my father out of money,” he snapped, glaring at the two of them. “I know you two have done work for him before.”

            “Russian diplomat,” Ray said, tilting his head toward Vagabond who nodded, “and an opponent?”

            “And the daughter of an employee that was about to take his job,” Vagabond said, glancing at Gavin. “Like father like son.”

            “Well, that’s why I need you two!” Gavin frowned. His father really had all of those people killed? He knew there were sketchy things happening, just not that. He knew about the daughter.

            The two men glanced at each other. Vagabond shrugged, tapping their heads together. Ray smiled and looked back at Gavin. “My choice huh?” he hummed, looking Gavin over. “What’s the plan?”

            “I was asked by the sister of the women you killed to get back at my father. I figured it’d work for me. I get the company, she gets closure.” Gavin shrugged, watching them communicate silently again. “Fake my kidnapping with a high price which would be normal from high end criminals.”

            “Wow, you’re not good at plans.” Ray snorted shaking his head. “One, you’re doing this because you have the hots for Meg.”

            Gavin blushed and opened his mouth to argue, stopping when Vagabond raised his hand to stop him. “We had to follow her sister for a while, we know what’s going on.”

            “Second, you don’t need us for this shit,” Ray continued, smirking. “Third, you’re Daddy’s not going to do shit for you.”

            “Then what should I do!” Gavin huffed, glaring at the men. “I already made my promise.”

            “We kill him.” Vagabond shrugged, nudging Ray’s shoulder. “Sniper?”

            “I think we should call him to a meeting.” Ray smiled at the older man pressing their shoulders together. “Have some fun.”

            Gavin paled and shook his head. “Wait, what? No!”

            Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Do you realize that you’re rich because your father’s a King Pin? Killing him would do us a world of good.”

            “Having the new King Pin under our thumb wouldn’t be too bad either,” Vagabond said, looking Gavin over, smiling when he shied away.

            “Oh, good point,” Ray said, holding his hand out to Gavin again. “You’ve got yourself a deal. We’ll off your dad, you and Meg get what you want.”

            Gavin frowned and eyed Ray’s hand. His father never did him any favors. He wasn’t even saddened by the thought. “I don’t trust this,” he said, biting his lip.

            “You don’t have to pay us a cent,” Ray said with a charming smile, “just answer when we call, keep things just the way we like it. Nothing too hard, hell we’ll take that criminal business your dad runs off your hands.”

            “That’s what you want, his whatever empire?” Gavin asked, relaxing slightly. He had no use for something like that.

            “Drug and Gang Empire,” Vagabond said with an evil smirk. “To be exact. We’ll take it off of your hands and you get the rest.”

            “Deal,” Gavin said, taking Ray’s hand in a firm shake. “What do I need to do?”

            “Nothing at all,” Ray said, pulling his hand away, “we’ll take care of everything and when you’ve taken power, we’ll make the exchange.”

            “Top!” Gavin smiled, jumping out of his seat. “Thanks!”

            “Wait,” Ray said, catching Gavin’s wrist before he could run from the bar, “you put a bounty on your head walking in here.”

            “Can’t have you dying before the deal is done,” Vagabond added, standing and tossing a wad of cash onto the table. “We’ll take you back.”

            “Oh.” Gavin frowned at all of the stares directed at him. “Thank you.”

            “Don’t mention it.” Ray smiled at him, waving to the barmaid and the mustached man.

            As they walked, Gavin went on and on about video games, pausing for only a moment when Vagabond took Ray’s hand, the younger man intertwining their fingers. So the man meant partners in more than one way, good to know.

            Once he was no longer in danger, Ray and Vagabond disappeared into an alley, Gavin continuing on with a bounce in his step. The two mad men shared devilish smiles before heading back to their apartment.

            “That idiot!” Ray laughed as the door closed behind him. “This’ll be too easy.”

            “Geoff’ll like the gift.” Ryan smirked, wrapping an arm around the younger man. “He’ll handle the upfront business.”

            “We’ll have the biggest empire in the city!” Ray laughed, leaning up to kiss the older man’s cheek. “This’ll be too much fun.”

            “You’ll have control?” Ryan asked, holding Ray tighter. “You know how I am with these things.”

            “Of course,” Ray said, pulling him close by the collar of his shirt, “don’t want you shooting anyone in our pretty new office.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray, pressing him against the back of the couch. “New office, new apartment.”

            “Jack will finally have that penthouse he’s been dreaming about.” Ray sighed, tangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair. “I’ll have better drugs and venues to get info from.”

            “More weapons,” Ryan nearly purred, smile insane. “Really pretty weapons.”

            “You can buy a fucking tank!” Ray laughed, pulling Ryan into another kiss. “All it takes is a bullet.”

            “We’ve been watching him for nearly a year,” Ryan said, tugging Ray’s right hand into his, kissing his trigger finger. “This’ll be easier than we thought.”

            “Fucking idiot just walks right up to us.” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan. He pulled his hand to rest against his cheek. “Doesn’t even know what we look like. Think we should leave him alive?”

            “It’ll be interesting to see if he comes for revenge,” Ryan said, pressing their foreheads together. “We’ll send Michael his way, see what happens.”

            Ray smiled and they kissed again. Ryan picked Ray up, setting him on the back of the couch, slipping between his legs. “We’ll let the others in on the plan later?”

            “Tomorrow,” Ray breathed, pulling Ryan closer. The older man smirked and kissed Ray again. They rarely pre-celebrate a job well done, but they _knew_ this one would be flawless, and if not, well, they had a good run.

            However, Ray’s information was solid. It was too easy to send a bullet through Gavin’s father’s head. Ray took joy in the assistant that pissed herself when she was covered in blood and brains.

            Gavin took power in the company, having the office cleaned and inviting Ray and Ryan to the office for the rest of their deal. They walked in their usual clothes, the receptionist leading them shaking in her heels.

            “Isn’t this top?” Gavin asked them, eagerly looking out the massive window. “I have everything.”

            “Well, you did.” Ryan said, clicking back the hammer of his gun.

            Gavin turned slowly, eyes wide. “What’s going on?”

            “We’ve been eyeing this empire for a while,” Ray said, dropping into the extremely comfortable rolling chair, spinning to face Gavin. “We were trying to get your father to trust us to weasel our way in. Then you come walking into the bar.”

            Gavin paled and looked between them, shaking. “We couldn’t use you before,” Ryan continued, sitting on the edge of the desk, gun still on Gavin. “It’d throw up warning signs. Although, that’s completely different when you come to us.”

            “We’ve all been fucked by this company,” Ray said, snapping his fingers. Jack and Geoff came in with wicked grins, some of their men following after them. “Now it’s ours.”

            “What! This wasn’t part of the deal!” Gavin gasped as the men grabbed him and started dragging him out.

            Ryan enjoyed the fire in Gavin’s eyes when he was taken out of the room. “Already have Michael waiting for him,” Geoff said, shaking his head. “I do believe that’s my seat,” he told Ray.

            “Just keeping it warm.” Ray laughed, standing and hugging Geoff before letting him sit. “How does it feel?”

            Geoff smirked at them, Jack coming to stand behind him. “It’s great to be on top again.” He sighed, leaning back. “You boys did well.”

            “I’ll double the proceeds in a few days,” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan who wrapped his arm around his waist, “their old system was so fucking dumb, I’m ashamed I was tricked by it.”

            “Good, Ryan, I expect you to get security perfect by the end of the week,” Geoff said, looking hard at Ryan.

            “It’s already done,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s temple, “who do you think I got to come to your bar?”

            Geoff smiled at his boys. Two men thrown out on the street, cheated by the company. He would have taken them in no matter what, but now he was very happy he did. “We should celebrate.” He glanced at Jack.

            “Why do you think Griffon and Caiti stayed behind?” Jack asked with a soft smile.

            All for men shared smiles. At the bottom of the building, a short man with a shorter temper was helping Gavin out of the dumpster next to the building. He liked the light in the British man’s eyes.


	330. Born This Way by Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His parents would tell him about how his toys would float around when he was an infant. They would find him floating up and down the stairs over the baby gate until they put doors in. The entire house would shake when he cried or laughed too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BsLd4Y060Q
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            His parents would tell him about how his toys would float around when he was an infant. They would find him floating up and down the stairs over the baby gate until they put doors in. The entire house would shake when he cried or laughed too much.

            How he made his bullies hang from their legs around him when he was ten. The time a knife buried itself into the wall next to an aunt that was too touchy with him. The Earthquake at the elementary school was caused by his fear of his first big test.

            They told him that as he got older, the less and less they saw his power. They thought he grew out of it, he didn’t have the heart to tell them that he had learned to control it. The least he could do was give his parents a normal son.

            By high school he had mastered his ability to the point where stronger emotions didn’t even trigger them. He became a very relaxed person, never really overly any emotions or another. Even as stresses got higher in college, he was still the calmest person on campus, although he was known for being weird. Apparently stress meant something had to give and it was his sanity. Luckily, he was too smart to get in trouble. Not to say he didn’t avoid it entirely. That wouldn’t be any fun at all.

            “Um, excuse me?”

            Ryan turned and looked down at the younger man looking nervously at him. He glanced over the arm loads of orientation paperwork and smiled. “Need directions?”

            “Uh, no,” the man said, nodding toward the building they were standing beside, “I know where I’m going, I just. Uh.” He huffed and glanced around.

            As the man watched a student enter the building, Ryan looked him over in confusion. He seemed strange to him, he felt drawn to this man although he would have normally backed away by now. His eyes were bright, clothes comfortable and a little too big. It was kind of adorable.

            The man sighed as they were left alone outside. He let go of his things and Ryan flinched, getting ready to pick them up, but they floated in the air. “My name’s Ray,” he said, offering Ryan his hand after waving a paper away.

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and he took Ray’s hand. “Ryan,” he said, shivering at the feeling of Ray’s power against his skin. The younger man’s things floated away from them as their power pulsated from their joined hands.

            “I’ve never met anyone like me before,” Ray said, smiling excitedly at Ryan, “although, this was horribly stupid.”

            Ryan snorted then laughed, letting Ray’s hand go. He waved his hand and Ray’s things neatly stacked themselves. “If I was a normal person, yeah. This would have been a horrible idea.”

            Ray laughed awkwardly, holding his arms out. His things drifted to him and rested in his hands. “Sorry, I was just excited.”

            “It’s fine.” Ryan said, smiling at the younger man. “Don’t you have things to do?” He asked, digging his phone out of his pocket. He was one of the orientation leaders, he knew Ray had things to do. “We can talk later?”

            “Oh shit, yeah.” Ray groaned, floating his cell out of his pocket. They took a moment to study each other before letting their phones go. The devices hovered between them, numbers pressing themselves.

            Ray rushed away once he had his phone back, waving at Ryan. The older student watched him leave with a dumb smile. Someone else was like him. Someone else was born with this strange ability. As he headed toward where the other upper classmen were, he could still feel Ray, he knew what room he was, what desk he chose, what professor was talking.

            It was strange not feeling alone.

            When all of the kids were released for the day, he set up his room after just arriving that morning. He managed to snag a single, free to let objects unpack and order themselves. His phone rang and he called it to his fingers although he already knew what who it was.

            “Room three twenty.” He said, hearing the keys type. “East building. Send.”

            He felt Ray race across campus and come to stand at his door. Before the younger man could knock, he flicked his wrist and the door opened. “Whoa.” Ray breathed when he saw Ryan’s room arrange itself, the older man standing at the center.

            “Hey, how was your first day?” Ryan asked as Ray slipped into the room, closing the door. Objects effortlessly floated around him as he walked toward Ryan.

            “Pretty boring,” Ray said, watching his desk fill with books and papers. “Wish I could have done this.”

            “Having a single is helpful,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “So, we have the same power.”

            “Yep.” Ray nodded, picking his way through the mess to sit on the made bed. “Although I’m not this good.”

            “Oh?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. “I practiced a lot when I was alone.”

            “I think it’s because I focused more on the mental part.” Ray shrugged, tensing and looking at the door. “Someone is about to knock.”

            Ryan blinked in surprise as the knock came just as Ray finished speaking. His things quickly piled up as he walked over to open the door. “Hey Ryan.” Geoff smiled at him, stepping into the room. He was living next to Ryan with their other friend Jack. All of them shared a bathroom. “You’re still not unpacked; who the hell are you?”

            Ray smiled awkwardly at Geoff, waving. “I’m Ray,” he said nervously.

            Geoff raised an eyebrow at Ray then looked at Ryan. “Right, well, dinner?”

            “In a bit,” Ryan said, smiling at Geoff, “I want to finish unpacking first.”

            “Fine, nerd.” Geoff chuckled, patting Ryan’s shoulder as he left.

            Ryan breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door, objects floating around again. “How did you do that?” he asked Ray as he sat next to the younger man.

            “I think we both can,” Ray said, watching everything move. “I was able to talk after three months, according to my parents. I parroted their thoughts.”

            “I was making my toys spin around the room.” Ryan chuckled, looking hard at Ray to try and read his mind.

            “That won’t work.” Ray chuckled, smiling up at him. “I can’t read your thoughts either, but I can feel that.”

            Ryan blinked and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, thought I would give it a go.”

            “It’s fine,” Ray said, laughing as a blanket brushed past him. “I’ve only been able to float little things, making my papers earlier float was the most I can do.”

            “Did you feel something when you saw me?” Ryan asked, grabbing the blanket and setting it into his lap.

            “Oh yeah, I felt a lot of power pouring off of you and I just knew you have similar powers to me.” Ray nodded. “But different.”

            “Could you feel me, when we parted?” Ryan asked, setting the blanket on his pillow. “Like, I knew exactly where you were.”

            “I knew where you were, where you were going, and who you were talking to,” Ray said, bouncing on his bed a bit. “I could sense that the entire time. Do you have better beds than we do?”

            “Interesting, my sense faded out a bit, but I knew you were on campus,” Ryan said, humming in thought before chuckling. “Of course, you’re a freshman. You get the shit beds.”

            “Oh yay.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “I think it’s because I can read minds. I can look through our connection easier.”

            “Connection?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “You don’t feel it?” Ray said pointing between their heads. “You don’t feel like we’ve known each other forever?”

            Ryan blinked and thought for a moment. He did feel like that. He knew Ray liked video games as much as he did, that the younger man was majoring in computer science. “That’s weird.” He chuckled, looking at Ray again. His eyes focused on a brightly light line running from his head to Ray’s.

            His eyes widened and he looked at Ray who was staring at the line as well. “Who did that?” Ray asked, reaching up and poking the line. They both shivered when the vibrations shot down their spines.

            “I have no idea.” Ryan said, realizing everything had stopped moving mid-air. He got his things moving again and jumped when the line went brighter.

            “It responses to us using our abilities.” Ray gasped before his eyes glassed over. The line was nearly blinding as Ray’s eyes focused again. “Okay, the people above you are going to half sex in like, three minutes. Have fun with that.”

            Ryan groaned and glared at his ceiling. “Thanks,” he huffed, jumping when Ray poked the line again.

            “Do you think we could talk through it?” Ray asked, rolling it between his fingers. Ryan felt dizzy and Ray let it go when he started wobbling as well. “Okay, no touching. Got it.”

            Ryan chuckled and closed his eyes. He felt something tickle at the back of his head for a moment before Ray’s voice was in his head. _Can you hear me?_

Snapping his eyes open and looked at Ray who was watching him closely. He frowned and took a deep breath, focusing on the line. _Yes?_ he thought back.

            Holy shit. Ray’s voice echoed slightly and Ryan smiled. _This is fucking cool._

Ryan opened his eyes and shared a smile with Ray. “Maybe we could teach each other how to use our different focuses,” he said as his last procession finding a home.

            “We could be _heroes,_ ” Ray said, nearly bouncing where he sat, “that’d be fucking cool.”

            Ryan laughed and ruffled Ray’s hair. “Hey, come on. We should eat.”

            “But you’re not hungry,” Ray said, sliding off of the bed.

            “But you are,” Ryan said before realizing that he knew that for a fact. He smirked when Ray’s stomach growled before he could argue.

            “Okay fine.” Ray smiled, following Ryan out of the building and into the cafeteria. He was nervous around Ryan’s friends, but was glad to make at least a few. He hadn’t made many among his own grade.

            Ray came to Ryan’s room every day. Most of the time they talked, sometimes only through the link so they could get better at it. They both found that the more they used the link, the easier it was for them to know exactly what and where the other was. Even catching glimpses of what the other was seeing.

            Sometimes they would talk distanced by the campus, asking for food plans or something to do when bored. Or study help in Ray’s case.

            One night Ryan woke Ray up and made him come to the quad. “Without using your hands, catch,” he said, tossing a pillow at Ray.

            The younger man flinched, but managed to catch the pillow with a thought. They spent the hours until daylight getting Ray to lift and move heavier and heavier things.

            “You’re the one complaining that I need sleep,” Ray huffed when Ryan yawned walking him back to the dorm.

            “With how your insomnia was acting, neither of us were sleeping.” Ryan chuckled, ruffling Ray’s hair. “Practice when you’re alone.”

            “Alright, alright.” Ray smiled, waving to Ryan before running up the stairs.

            Ryan chuckled and headed back to his own dorm, glad he didn’t have a class until later in the day. They continued to meet at night when neither could sleep or in Ryan’s room between classes for Ray to practice.

            Once the younger man had the power down, it was Ryan’s turn. They would sit in the cafeteria for hours, Ray doing homework while Ryan strained to hear other people’s minds. It took him a bit longer, but he eventually got a hang of the ability.

            Geoff mentioned a million times that they were basically inseparable. He wasn’t wrong, they literally were. The connection didn’t have a distance limit, but both of them would momentarily panic when the other wasn’t on campus. They had to mentally tell each other when they were leaving for any reason.

            They both heard the physical and mental whispers that they were dating. They were happy to let them wander without telling them. It was decided when they accidentally kissed each other goodbye, not realizing they had actually done it until a few hours later.

            Ray had burst into Ryan’s room, face completely flush. “Are we dating?” he croaked, as Ryan blinked at him.

            “We can if you want,” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly. He had apparently taken it better than Ray had.

            “Good,” Ray said, running over to kiss Ryan before scurrying out of the room to get to his next class.

            They were sitting on one of the few benches in the quad. Ryan was reading while Ray watched and listened to people’s thoughts. “I can’t believe they don’t know we’re dating,” Ray said, his head resting on Ryan’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

            “They’re waiting for a Facebook update.” Ryan snorted, his page flipping itself.

            “Fuck that noise.” Ray smiled at the laugh Ryan gave him.

            They both froze when a student passed them. They glanced at each other then followed the nervous man. He was looking around rapidly, eyes bloodshot and exhausted.

            “Did you hear what I heard?” Ray whispered, hand tightening around Ryan’s.

            “He’s basically screaming.” Ryan frowned, standing and following after the man, pulling Ray after him.

            The man was heading for the cafeteria, tugging at the straps of his backpack. “You don’t think there’s really a bomb in there, do you?” Ray hissed, looking nervously up at Ryan.

            “One way to find out,” Ryan said, pulling Ray to the side as the man stopped and slipped the bag from his shoulders. He mumbled over it for a second.

            “He armed it.” Ray gasped, paling.

            Ryan scowled and didn’t waste time on subtly. He threw his arm, the bag shooting away from the man and floating above the quad. The man gasped and tensed, trying to run as the other students stopped to watch in confusion.

            “Got him.” Ray huffed, making the man’s feet stick to the ground.

            The man’s thoughts screamed to them as he reached for something hiding in his waistband. _Gun!_ Echoed through their connection.

            Ryan ripped the weapon from the man’s hands just as the backpack exploded. Students screamed and ran, the man struggled to free himself. Ryan let the tattered backpack and gun drop, making sure people cleared the way for the college security.

            The moment the guards were there, going for the man, knowing all of it was his doing for some reason, Ryan grabbed Ray’s hand and they ran with the rest of the campus. Ryan smiled at Ray’s laugh echoing in his head.

            We’re fucking heroes, Rye! Ray cheered, squeezing his hand.

            We’re just missing the spandex. Ryan chuckled, following the herd of students being moved to a safe area.

            I can fix that! Ray said, hugging Ryan around the waist as they slowed.

            Don’t you dare, Ryan said, wrapping his arms around Ray, shuffling with the crowd.  


	331. Devil on My Shoulder by Billy Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the Fake AH Crew finds a Hell Hound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N90M7BXFo_Q
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan had a horrible habit of bringing strays to the penthouse. It was normal that every time he left and returned, he would have some animal with him. The majority of the time, he would clean them up, feed them, and patch up any wounds before taking whatever it was – in one case a snake that he swore wasn’t from the zoo, Geoff nearly killed him for that one – to a shelter or vet.

            He would try to keep them, but eventually Geoff would order Ray to get Ryan to give the creature up. Ryan usually folded when Ray asked nicely, kissing his cheek and cuddling him in the animal’s place. He didn’t mind the animals as much as Geoff did. They made Ryan happy and they were usually pretty cute – except for that alligator.

            Ryan had saved so many animals, that it wasn’t uncommon for random dogs being walked by their owners to run up to him and demand to be petted, creepy skull mask or not. Ryan was always to see them, interrogating the owners to make sure they were being well taken care of.

            Today was no exception. Ray smiled as the tenth dog that evening ran up to Ryan excitedly. As the older man questioned the owner, Ray played with the dog who loved him just as much as it loved Ryan.

            Waving goodbye to the dog, they continued on their way. Just as they were heading home, surprisingly without a straw in tow, they heard a scream of agony from an alleyway ahead of them.

            They glanced at each other as a man, whose clothes were on fire, ran out of the alley and raced past them, screaming. They rushed toward the alleyway, wondering who was causing hell. That was their job.

            Ryan jumped as a small body slammed into his legs with a yelp. He looked down and found a pitch black puppy with burning red eyes staring up at him. Ray checked the alley, hand on his gun as Ryan kneeled down, smiling softly at the pup.

            “Hey there.” Ryan said softly, holding his fingers out. “Are you alright?”

            The puppy eyed Ryan’s fingers, sniffing them. It yipped and rubbed its head against his hand. Ryan chuckled and scratched behind the pup’s ears. It looked like a German Shepard, black lab mix. Actually, Ryan would say that its fur was sucking light in, making everything around it seem a bit darker.

            “I don’t see anyone,” Ray said, coming back over to them. He blinked at the air where Ryan should have been before looking down. “A puppy?” He kneeled down, watching Ryan pet the pup.

            “A sweetie,” Ryan said happily, gently picking the pup up. As he turned it over to check its gender, the pup let out a happy bark, fire shouting from its mouth.

            Ray and Ryan froze, eyes wide as the pup looked at them, panting, with its pupil-less eyes. “Did that dog just breathe fire?” Ray asked, as Ryan gently rubbed its stomach.

            “Yes, yes it did,” Ryan said slowly, glancing at where its genitals should have been. “What the hell?”

            “What?” Ray asked, slowly sneaking forward to look at the pup’s stomach. There was no indication of gender at all. “Shit, this just keeps getting weirder. Look at its eyes!”

            Ryan looked at the puppy who yawned at them, blinking slowly. Its tail wagged slowly as it seemed to smile at them. “It’s adorable.”

            “And a flamethrower.” Ray snorted, watching the puppy as well. “We’re keeping this one.”

            Ryan looked at Ray in surprise before smiling happily. “Good luck convincing Geoff of that.”

            “We’ll figure something out.” Ray smiled, holding his fingers out to the pup.

            Sniffing his fingers, the puppy yipped, rubbing its head against his hands as well. Ray chuckled and gently pet its head, following Ryan as the older man stood. The grinned at each other as the pup fell asleep in Ryan’s arms.

            Geoff groaned when they appeared in the apartment, the puppy curled up in Ryan’s arms. “Another one? Seriously?”

            “What’s this one?” Jack asked with an amused smile.

            “It’s a really weird puppy,” Ray said, following Ryan into the kitchen. “It breathes fire.”

            “Yeah, real funny.” Geoff scoffed as Jack raised an eyebrow. “Just get rid of it.”

            “We’re keeping this one,” Ryan said as he set the pup down in the sink. “You’ll see when it wakes up.”

            “What is it?” Jack asked, coming over as Ryan shook the pup awake. He gasped and stumbled back as red eyes blinked up at them. “What the hell?”

            “We don’t know, it doesn’t have genitals,” Ray said, coming over to pet the puppy’s head as Ryan turned the water on to warm it. “I told you it was weird.”

            Geoff frowned and came over as well. “What the fuck is with its eyes?”

            “No idea.” Ryan chuckled, gently picking the pup up and putting it under the water. All of the men froze when the puppy squirmed, the water turning to steam the instant it touched the puppy.

            “Is it burning you?” Ray asked worriedly as Ryan removed the pup from the water, pulling it to his chest.

            “No?” Ryan said, shutting the water off. The puppy yawned as Ryan ran his fingers over its back. “What the hell are you?”

            “Get rid of it!” Geoff snapped, glaring at the pup.

            The puppy huffed smoke before barking at Geoff, the mustached man having to duck to avoid catching fire. “Holy shit!”

            “It really does breathe fire.” Jack gasped, stumbling back. “What is this thing?”

            “It’s evil and adorable.” Ray chuckled, petting the puppy’s head. “Like us.”

            “We should name it,” Ryan said, smiling as the puppy yawns and snuggled into him.

            “Oh no you don’t!” Geoff growled, glaring at all of them. “It’s a monster!”

            Jack frowned and took a step forward, offering the pup his fingers. He smiled as the puppy let him pet it. “I don’t know, it might be useful on heists.”

            Geoff groaned as Ryan and Jack shared smiles. Ray absently pet the puppy. “Killer?” he suggested.

            “Too obvious.” Ryan shook his head. “Edgar?”

            “No.” Jack snorted as Ray laughed. “Blacky?” Even Geoff gave Jack an unamused look at that one.

            “Ignis,” Ryan said suddenly. The puppy blinked up at him and yipped happily, pressing its head into his chest.

            Geoff groaned as the three other men smiled at each other. “It pisses me off, it’s gone,” he sneered.

            “I don’t think you get a choice in the matter,” Ray said, smirking at their boss, “Ignis can breathe fire.”

            Geoff rolled his eyes and stormed off as Ryan started dragging Ray out again to get supplies for the crew’s new pet. When they returned, Ryan had armloads of bags while Ray carried a very excited Ignis.

            Geoff scowled at them before disappearing into his room. Michael and Gavin, who had returned from blowing up part of the city, were introduced.

            “It’s fucking weird.” Michael laughed as Gavin cooed over the puppy. “What is it?”

            “A dog? We guess, anyway,” Ryan said, smiling at Ignis trying to swat at Gavin’s nose. “It breathes fire.”

            “No way.” Michael scoffed, jumping as Gavin squawked and fire flew over his head. “Holy fuck!” He gasped, pulling Gavin to him.

            Ray laughed as Ignis turned and started licking his cheek. “It only happens when he barks, we’ll work on it.”

            Gavin laughed and instantly started cooing over the dog again. “Aren’t you so cute?” He said, scratching behind the pup’s head.

            “That was fucking awesome.” Michael laughed, shaking his head. “We could use this.”

            “That’s what we were thinking,” Ryan said, dragging the bags toward his and Ray’s room. “We’ll start training him as soon as we can.”

            Although they had gotten a doggy bed for Ignis, it was clear that the pup was never going to sleep a night in it. Ignis took well to training, breathing fire on command and actually using a litter box to go to the bathroom. However, the pup, no matter how hard they tried, refused to sleep in the dog bed at night.

            Ray and Ryan didn’t really mind. Neither was interested in sex, so they were never worried about being interrupted. As long as the pup didn’t try sleeping on anyone’s face, they didn’t really care. Ignis actually preferred curling up against one or both of them, near their feet.

            Jack loved the pup, playing with Ignis whenever a toy happened to find its way into his hand. There were many times where they found Ignis and Jack sleeping on the couch, the pup on the man’s lap. Even as Ignis grew bigger and bigger, the dog continued to sleep with its head in Jack’s lap.

            Gavin was Ignis’s favorite person to whine too. The Brit was more likely to give in to whatever the dog wanted. Walks, treats, bits of his diner, Gavin handed it all over. Ignis couldn’t eat the dog food, but devoured any raw meat. Gavin was the guiltiest when it came to feeding the dog under the table.

            Michael took Ignis on the most walks, besides Ray and Ryan. They liked to scare the general populace with a fire breathing dog. He overused the attack commanded, but really, no one cared as long as they didn’t burn the penthouse down. They wrestled a lot, especially when Ignis got to be much bigger than any Earth creature. Ryan was sure that Ignis thought Michael was another dog.

            Geoff eventually warmed up to the dog, especially when they brought Ignis on a few heists. The devil dog was impossible to kill. Taking bullets and explosions to the face. Once, Ignis ran right at Geoff – he thought the dog would be the death of him – only to snatch up a live grenade he hadn’t notice. It exploded in the dog’s mouth, but it looked no worse for ware, shaking its head before rubbing its head against Geoff’s chest. After that, he tried to warm up to Ignis. He took him for walks and brought him flame retardant toys.

            Ignis’s favorite people were Ray and Ryan though. The dog was always the happiest when they returned, placing its massive paws on their shoulders to slobber all over their faces. After heists, the dog checked them for wounds, whining and nosing them when it found some.

            Ray loved the dog to pieces, willing to leave his games to care for it. Ryan found Ignis laying on Ray multiple times before, the dog nearly engulfing the younger man. Ryan loved watching them, sometimes it was too cute when they played. Ignis often obeyed their commands before anyone else’s.

            Depending on the heist, Ignis chose who to follow. Most of the time it was Ryan, the madman always in the thick of the chaos. However, the dog seemed to know when something bad would happen to someone.

            Once, Ignis chose to follow Ray to the roof, staying beside him as he covered the others. Half way through the heist, no one noticed the rival gang members sneaking up on Ray, except for Ignis. Ray was startled by men screaming behind him, turning to find Ignis ripping a man’s arm off while another collapsed to the ground on fire.

            Ray gasped out a breath, voices screaming in his ear. Ignis spat the man’s arm out as he died, coming over to Ray, completely cleaned of blood like he always was. He nuzzled his cheek and whined low in his throat with worry.

            “Shit.” Ray breathed a laugh, hugging Ignis’s neck. “Thank you.”

            “Ray? Are you alright?” Ryan said over the chaos in their coms.

            “I’m alright,” Ray said, petting Ignis’s head, “I’ll tell you later, just focus on getting out of there.”

            “Will do,” Ryan said, although he was still worried.

            Ray smiled as Ignis laid down next to him. He went back to his sniper and covered his friends. When it came time to make their escape, Ray stayed behind to cover them since they were under heavy fire. He climbed onto Ignis’s back when it was time to go, clinging to the dog’s black fur.

            “You are the best dog ever,” Ray said, laughing as Ignis howled into the wind.


	332. Monster by Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did anyone think it was a good idea to anger one of the world's greatest madman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pd8WeXLeXQs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan carefully placed the heart in the jar of preservative. The corpse laid at his feet, dead eyes staring at their heart, jaw dropped in a scream that never finished. A knife stuck out of the hole in their chest, rips raised to the sky.

            The woman’s limbs were out spread, pinned to the floor. Blood was pooled all around her, gray suit now maroon. Tear tracks traced down her cheeks, the pain of being cracked open and having her heart removed was too much.

            Ryan chuckled and screwed the lid of the jar on tight, looking at the heart closely. “What a pretty red.” He hummed happily, walking away from the body, not a fingerprint left behind. He paused a few steps away, shedding the booties he wore to avoid leaving foot prints.

            He smirked at the bloody steps stopping suddenly. Shaking his head, he left the warehouse, hugging the jar to his chest. He was going to love it. Ray always loved his gifts. Smiling to himself, he ran to their apartment, ignoring the looks he was getting.

            When Ryan opened the door to the apartment, he couldn’t hear a thing. It was completely silent. Ryan huffed, Ray must be out. He went to their room, changing out of his bloodied clothes and changing into his night clothes.

            Still hugging the jar, he sat down on the couch. He studied the muscle for a long time, tracing the veins with his eyes. It was a healthy heart, a beautiful red. He could almost remember the feeling of it pounding as he pulled it from the woman’s chest. Only the best for his rose.

            He smiled when the door opened. He stood and froze. A women stood at the door, eyes wide and body tense. “Y-you shouldn’t be here yet!” she said, trying to open the door behind her.

            Ryan carefully set the jar down before launching over the couch. He grabbed the women by the throat before she could get through the door. He slammed her against the wood, eyes on fire. “Where’s Ray?”  

            The women gasped and struggled, clawing at his arm. She was making horrible noises and he scowled. He released her slightly, letting her breath just enough to talk.

            “Where is he?” Ryan hissed, trying to resist strangling her again.

            “You’ll get him back if you do something for us.” The women gasped, nails digging into his arm.

            “What do you want?” Ryan growled, studying her face.

            “We need Ramsey dead.” The women tried to swallow, struggling slightly. “Kill him and you get Ray back.”

            Ryan narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip again. Kill the person that saved their lives? She couldn’t be serious. He was more likely to tell Geoff and get his help getting his rose back. He released he hold slightly again.

            “Not a scratch on him,” Ryan told her as she sucked in air, “The instant the job’s done, I’m coming for him.”

            The women nodded, whimpering when he slammed her against the door again. “Now, if you don’t want your heart torn from your chest, you’re going to answer me honestly.”

            What a pathetic group. Their contact person couldn’t be less spineless, although she was clever. She left him to figure out the answers before he cut her heart out. It wasn’t nearly as healthy, her lungs were blackened from cigarette smoke and her heart was no better.

            He scowled at the muscle, tossing it aside. He wouldn’t dream of giving it to Ray. He went to Geoff once he was done.

            “What idiots.” Geoff snorted over his beer. They met at a bar, Ryan didn’t want to scare Geoff’s family. He was still covered in blood. “Going after Ray to get you to do their dirty work. Did they do their research?”

            “Apparently not.” Ryan’s knuckles were white as he gripped his glass. “What’s the plan?”

            “What, you’re not going to go running in guns blazing?” Geoff snickered, sipping his drink.

            “Not while they’ve agreed not to hurt him.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his face. “They’re not going to hurt him as long as you die.”

            “Well, it’s time to fake my death again.” Geoff sighed, shaking his head. “You owe me Haywood.”

            “I know. I owe you a fuck ton.” Ryan chuckled, giving Geoff a thankful smile.

            Geoff wanted to go out big this time. Ryan suggested explosions and the mustached man jumped on the idea. Switching a body out for Geoff’s was nearly too easy. The police bought it and declared the known criminal Geoff Ramsey dead the instant they could.

            Ryan’s phone went off as he and Geoff watched the news in the older man’s home. “Haywood,” he huffed as Geoff muted the TV, smirking at him.

            “Well done Haywood,” A robotic voice said.

            “How am I getting Ray back?” Ryan asked, almost too calmly.

            “You’re not,” The voice said before the call ended.

            Ryan looked at Geoff who smirked. “Now are we going to shoot the place up?”

            “Of course.” Ryan smiled back, standing and heading for the door, Geoff following after him.

            Ryan found the address the women had given him. It was a rundown apartment building, owned by the man in charge of the group. Neither of them were armed too much. A handgun each, Ryan with every single knife he had while Geoff had his shot gun. Ryan had a backpack on, only one thing in it. Geoff thought he was foolish for bringing it, but Ryan didn’t care.

            Geoff knocked, aiming the gun at the door. When it opened, he shot, a body dropped to the ground. “Alright fuckers.” He smirked, entering the building full of very confused gang members. “Time to learn what happens when you fuck with my boys.”

            Ryan chuckled and followed Geoff in, shooting two men who moved to fight against them. “Where’s my rose?”

            Of course, nothing was ever easy. They killed five men before some of them hesitated in fear. Ten went down before some started running away. Fifteen died before Ryan managed to find one that would tell him where they were keeping Ray. Geoff blew his brains anyway.

            “Ray?!” Ryan said, bursting into the room as Geoff handled the remaining gang members.

            “Ryan!” Ray had his arms tied behind him, ankles bound nearly too tightly. There wasn’t any windows or lights. It smelled like vomit and urine. The younger man’s hair was caked in dried blood, paths of blood down his face. Other than that, he didn’t look any more injured.

            Ryan smiled in relief, rushing to Ray’s side. He cut him free and hugged him tightly, kissing his temples and cheeks. “Are you alright?” He asked, gently looking over the bump on the back of his head.

            “I’m okay.” Ray smiled, laughing when Ryan picked him up. “I can walk.”

            “I know.” Ryan smiled softly, carrying Ray out of such an awful room. “I just want to hold you.”

            “Disgusting.” Geoff smiled at them, ruffling Ray’s hair. “You okay?”

            “I’m fine. Glad to see you’re not actually dead.” Ray laughed, awkwardly hugging Geoff from Ryan’s arms.

            “You’re lucky you’re not dead,” Geoff said, leading them through the blood stained building.

            “You should see the guy that tried to kill me.” Ray snorted, snuggling into Ryan’s shoulder. “I actually broke his balls.”

            Ryan smiled brightly, kissing his temple. Geoff laughed and nodded. “That’s my boy. Let’s get you home.”

            “Take out the boss?” Ryan asked, glancing around at the additional mess Geoff had made.

            “He’s not here, I’ll take care of him later,” Geoff said, shaking his head, “don’t worry about it.”

            When Ryan set Ray down in the car, he dropped the backpack into his lap. Ray gave Ryan a curious smile as the older man got into the driver’s seat.

            “I will not understand the two of you.” Geoff chuckled as Ray opened the pack and pulled the heart in a jar out.

            “This one’s so pretty!” Ray smiled, studying the heart. “It’s so healthy.”

            “Only the best for you, my rose.” Ryan smiled, following a few more laws as he drove. Geoff rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself.

            Once home, Ryan picked Ray up again, the jar between them. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He breathed, smiling at Ray.

            “Let me set the jar down.” Ray laughed, rushing to their table when Ryan set him down. He gently placed the jar in the center before running over to Ryan, hugging him tightly. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Ryan smiled, kissing Ray back when the younger man’s lips met his. He walked them into the bathroom, running a bath as Ray told him what happened to him.

            “I came home and got a crack to the skull,” Ray huffed, stripping out of the clothes he had been wearing for about a week straight, “woke up in that concrete box. They came in and threatened me, told me what you were going to do.”

            Ryan stood and let Ray get into the filled tub, stripping himself. “Ever see the boss?”

            “Not once, someone else came every time to talk for him,” Ray huffed, watching Ryan with a tired smile. “So, they fed me, sometimes, and threatened me some more. They were so bad at that.”

            “They actually didn’t try killing you right off the bat,” Ryan said, slipping into the water, “even though they weren’t going to give you back.”

            “I know! What idiots don’t try and kill the hostage before the job is done? You never kill after, that means whoever you pissed off is after you,” Ray huffed waiting for Ryan to settle in the water behind him before leaning back against him. “It’s common sense.”

            “Well, most people weren’t taught by the great Geoff Ramsey,” Ryan said as he carefully started cleaning Ray, “they don’t know what they’re doing.”

            “We should have some fun with the boss,” Ray said, leaning into Ryan’s hand, “think Geoff’ll let us?”

            “We could ask.” Ryan said, being careful of the bump on his head. “I’m sure he’d let us.”

            “I hope his heart is healthy,” Ray said, closing his eyes. Happy to be home. “I want to keep it.”

            “Only one way to find out.” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s cheek.

            Ray smiled and let Ryan clean him. There were no more nightmares than he normally had. He had been through hell and back, but he always knew he was safe with Ryan’s arms wrapped around him.


	333. Rusted from the Rain by Billy Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had seen enough people raise from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 199
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wjmizrjYVo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Three years Ray had been working at the morgue. Three years and he hadn’t seen a stranger case than Ryan’s. Of course, no other bodies sat up and asked him on a date. Not to mention, most people wouldn’t take the offer. So the scene before him was far too familiar.

            Ray blinked slowly at the man lying on his table, struggling not to smile. “Not funny,” he deadpanned.

            Ryan cracked his eyes open and smiled at Ray. “You’re smiling though.”

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes, hiding his smile by turning around and walking toward the actual body bag that had just come in.

            “Rose!” Ryan laughed, getting up to wrap his arms around Ray’s waist. “How are you my dear?”

            “I’m fine.” Ray chuckled, leaning back against Ryan. “What are you doing here? You try to avoid coming here.”

            “I wanted to see you,” Ryan said, resting his chin on Ray’s shoulder, “and make sure you ate.”

            “I didn’t.” Ray rolled his eyes, turning his head to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “Is something about to happen?”

            “No?” Ryan said, frowning worriedly. “I know why you’d think that, but really, I just wanted to see you.”

            “Good.” Ray relaxed, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him toward his desk. “I just worry you’ll actually end up on my table one day.”

            “You know I’ll do anything in my power to prevent that,” Ryan said, smiling softly as he followed Ray. “We should go out for lunch.”

            “Can’t leave when there’s a body in.” Ray sighed, grabbing the paper bag Ryan had handed him that morning from the floor, setting it on his desk. “Someone has to be here.”

            “Well that sucks.” Ryan scowled, leaning against the desk as Ray sat in his chair. “Well, aren’t you the only one that works here?”

            “No, there’s two others.” Ray said, slipping his gloves off, throwing them away. He had more than enough. “They took their lunch break and I volunteered to stay.”

            Ryan nodded and snitched the small bag of chips Ray pulled from the bag. Ray snorted, but let them go, pulling the sandwich wrapped in tin foil. “We should go on a date tonight.” Ryan said between crunching chips.

            “Video game date?” Ray asked, smiling up at the older man. “I’m game.”

            “After the usual place?” Ryan said, offering Ray a chip.

            “Deal.” Ray smiled, taking the chip. They talked as Ray finished his lunch, Ryan claiming his chair when he got up to lay out the body.

            Ray opened the body bag and studied the man closely, feeling Ryan’s eyes boring into his back. The man’s nose was broken, bruises and blood caking his face and hair. Shaking his head, he took the body from the bag, starting to undress the corpse.

            After neatly placing the man’s clothes into evidence bags, he started to access his visible wounds. “I just realized, maybe you should head home?” Ray said as he marked down bruises and broken bones. “In case the cops come and recognize you.”

            “It’s alright,” Ryan said, spinning slightly in his chair, “they aren’t looking for me. They do know you have a boyfriend, right?”

            “Had to let Joel down somehow.” Ray chuckled, picking the man’s arm up to inspect his tattoo. “He wants to threaten you into treating me right.”

            “Does he now?” Ryan chuckled, watching Ray with a fond smile. “I like this guy, means I don’t have to worry about you too much.”

            “Why would you have to worry?” Ray asked, turning to set the clipboard on his desk. “I work with the dead Rye. The only corpse to stand again was you.”

            “I just worry,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s cheek. “I’m not the only one that’s experienced in dying.”

            “I’m fine Rye,” Ray said, pulling his tools out. He set them on his side table before turning back to the body. He was met with shocking green eyes staring right at him. Gasping, he stumbled away, déjà vu hitting him as the man sat up on the table.

            This time, there was a protective arm around his waist and a mad man holding a scalp up in his defense. The man blinked at them slowly before looking around him. “Ah, the morgue. Just where I wanted to be.”

            “Who are you?” Ryan growled, holding Ray tighter as the younger man shook.

            The man looked at Ryan and smiled. “Haywood? What’s the world’s most wanted man doing here?”

            “Who are you?” Ryan said again slowly, slowly moving Ray behind him. “Answer, now.”

            “The name’s Edgar.” The man smiled, slowly slipping off of the table. “I’m here for a job.”

            “Details,” Ryan said, edging Ray toward his desk. “Who and what?”

            “I’m to make a hostage situation, that’s all you need to know,” Edgar said, watching them with an amused smile. “Where’s my gun?”

            “They take those before you get down here.” Ryan snorted as they reached the desk and Ray started to quietly dial. “Know your shit before you do these things.”

            “Damn, well. I’m sure I could use these nice knives,” Edgar said, looking over Ray’s tools. “Step aside Haywood, I’ll let you in on the money if you help me out here. It’s a pretty good one.”

            “Not a fucking chance,” Ryan spat, keeping between Ray and Edgar, “you’d better start running.”

            Edgar sighed and shook his head, picking a longer blade. “I don’t want to fight you,” he said tensing when Ray’s shaky voice reached him.

            “Joel? It’s happening again.” Ray was shaking, clinging to Ryan’s shirt. “Help, please.”

            Edgar’s eyes narrowed and he wobbled toward them. “Fuckers broke my arm,” he hissed, raising the blade.

            Ryan tensed before trying to push Ray under the desk. “Rose, stay on the phone with Joel,” he said slowly, “it’ll be okay.”

            Ray slipped under the desk, gripping the phone for dear life. “Joel,” he gasped as Ryan tackled Edgar to the ground, “Ryan’s here. Please.”

            Edgar howled in pain as he landed on his broken arm, Ryan knocking the scalpel from his hand. The shorter man wasn’t giving up, however. He threw Ryan off, and tried to grab the scalpel from him. They fought over the blade as Ray shook under the desk, listening to Joel telling him to calm down, they’d be right there.

            The scalpel slid away from the struggling men, Ryan throwing Edgar into his side stand. All of his tools scattered on the ground, both mad men leaping for one. Just as they were about to face off again, Joel and Burnie burst into the room, guns raised.

            “Drop your weapons!” Joel shouted.

            Ray dropped the phone and burst from the desk, still shaking. Burnie’s gun twitched toward him as Ryan and Edgar slowly lowered their chosen weapons. Ryan dropped his, raising his hands, but Edgar leapt for Ray, getting ready to stab the younger man.

            Ryan moved to stop him, but a bullet was in his skull before he could touch Ray or Ryan could do anything. Ray gasped, eye wide as Edgar dropped to the ground, blood running everywhere.

            “Rose,” Ryan said worriedly, glancing at Joel and Burnie. He went for Ray the instant the officers sighed and put their guns away. He had Ray up and away from the body as quickly as he could, pressing his face into his shoulder. “I’m right here, it’s okay,” he soothed as Ray clung to him.

            Ray could feel the blood that had splattered on him. He had worked with the dead for years, but never had he seen someone die. It was worse than a body getting back up. Ryan took him out of the morgue to stand in the hallway. He held him tightly, petting his hair as he sobbed.

            “I’m right here.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s temple. “Everything will be alright.”

            Ray’s fingers curled into Ryan’s shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. The dead never bothered him. They were long since dead when they got to him, there was nothing for them to tell him to make him feel bad. He had no feeling, they were just the dead.

            “Hey,” Joel said cautiously, “what happened?”

            Ryan frowned and looked down at Ray. The younger man sniffed and gave Joel a shaky smile. “He fucking got up again.”

            Ryan sighed and kissed Ray’s temple. “Ray was about to start the internal examination and he got up and threatened him. I got Ray behind me and got him to call you. We fought a bit while you were on the phone.”

            Joel nodded and ruffled Ray’s hair gently. “It’s going to be okay, we’ll get a better statement upstairs.”

            Ray nodded and let Ryan lead him away. Burnie got both of their statements before letting them go home. Once the door was closed, Ray’s knees gave out and he crashed to the ground, Ryan just barely managing to catch him.

            “Ray? What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, pulling him to his feet.

            “I-I just.” Ray’s lungs squeezed tightly as he held onto Ryan. “He was alive and then he wasn’t and there was a bullet in his brain. I _talked_ to him, Ryan. I talked to him and now he’s actually gone.”

            Ryan frowned and gently picked Ray up, carrying him to their room. “It’s hard,” he said softly, “when you’ve spoken to them, knew them, even for a moment.”

            Ray nodded, holding back tears again. Ryan sat him down, removing his bloodied clothes. “I can’t work on him. I just can’t.” He sniffed, helping Ryan undress him.

            “They’re not going to make you,” Ryan said softly, grabbing Ray’s comfortable clothes. “It’ll be okay Ray. Geoff and I will find the bastard who sent him so it doesn’t happen again. Everything is going to be okay.”

            Ray nodded weakly, pulling the clothes on. Ryan kneeled in front of him, brushing his tears away. “I know. Thank you.”

            Ryan smiled at him, taking his hands and kissing his fingers. “Anything for you.”

            Ray nodded, biting his lip. “Can you come with me? To the morgue?”

            “Of course.” Ryan said, kissing his palms. “Every day until you feel better.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “Thank you. I’m sorry, but thank you so much.”

            “It’s perfectly alright.” Ryan smiled, cupping his cheeks. “I can work from there.” He pecked him on the lips before standing and pulling him back into the living room. “Come on, let’s just play games until you forget.”

            Ray laughed and followed Ryan, collapsing on Ryan’s lap on the couch. They did play until Ray forget, filling his head with fake blood and guns. When he did have to go back to work, the fear returned.

            Ryan was right beside him as he slowly walked into the morgue. One of the others was there, smiling at Ray. It looked like nothing had happened.

            Ryan glanced up from Ray’s desk every so often, watching Ray and the other man dissect bodies all day. He smiled as Ray slowly relaxed, although he noticed, as the time passed, there was always two other people in the morgue. And absolutely none of them trusted Ryan to be one of those two people, even if he had protected Ray.

            “So you’re Ray’s boyfriend,” Joel said, leaning against the desk as he watched Ray tell Burnie what they found. “I’m glad you protecting him.”

            “I love him a lot,” Ryan said, glancing at the younger man, smiling softly. “Going to tell me I’m dead if I hurt him?”

            “No, I don’t think you will if you can help it.” Joel sighed, looking hard at Ryan. “But I know who you are. I have no proof, but I know. That John Doe might take your actions three years ago, but I know it was you.”

            Ryan frowned and turned to look at Joel. “What are you going to do?”

            “I will end you if any of that shit comes back on Ray,” Joel hissed, narrowing his eyes. “Ray stays safe, you’re fine. If not, you’re done.”

            Ryan nodded and offered Joel his hand. “Please keep to that.”

            Joel leaned back, surprised, before smiling and taking Ryan’s hand. “Now that that’s over. Any chance you’ll be an informant?”

            “Depends on what you ask me.” Ryan chuckled, turning back to his computer. “This case though, I’ll send you everything you’ll need. You’ll find your man dead though, nothing to do about that.”

            Joel snorted and nodded. They both glanced at Ray as Burnie asked him questions. He looked better than he had that morning. They shared a smile before the officer had to leave and Ryan insisted that he and Ray go out for lunch.


	334. Sideflip (tpz Despair Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's boys are on the line and he will do anything to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sky, thank you for the suggestion!
> 
> Song: Not on youtube as far as I'm aware, sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Does anyone else hear that?” Ray scowled, glaring through his scope. “It sounds like the games warning us shit is about to go down.”

            “I don’t hear anything,” Gavin said, he was in the car next to the building, ready to get anyone alive away.

            “He’s just pissy that we’re fucking with his guys.” Michael snorted, waiting with Ryan to go in and shoot everyone up. “They’re replaceable.”

            “They’re my _men,_ ” Ray hissed, watching his boys do their job. They earned the enemy’s trust and they were going to fill them full of bullets. “Not a scratch on them.”

            “They’ll be perfectly fine,” Ryan huffed and Ray could almost see the glare he was giving Michael, “it’s only the three of them, and they know we’re coming, right?”

            “They’d better not.” Geoff sighed, waiting with Jack in the copter to drop in and keep the police off of their backs. “They’ll give us away!”

            Ray grit his teeth watching the warehouse. His eyes went wide when he saw the leader pull a gun. “Guys, he’s going to shoot them,” he said, finger twitching on the trigger, “you need to go in, now.”

            “Hold steady,” Geoff ordered after a tense second.

            “Geoff,” Ray hissed, watching the gang leader wave around the gun. His boys look scared, huddling together. They were only sixteen.

            “Hold steady,” Geoff barked, looking at the building Ray was on. He could feel the glare, that dare him to go against him.

            Ray wasn’t listening. The gun was pointed at Tommy, the most stubborn of the three. He was standing between the other two and the leader, eyes on fire. He was one of Ray’s favorites, strong willed and he didn’t touch what Ray had them sell. That’s why Ray chose him for the job.

            The gun was pointed right between the kid’s eyes, the leader monologuing as his few lackeys snickered and watched. “Ryan,” Ray said softly, as if the others could hear him.

            “You know whose side I’m on,” Ryan said, neither of them listening to Geoff’s orders or Michael yelling at Ryan.

            Ray smiled, lined up the shot and took it. The leader’s body crumple to the ground before he could fire. Ray’s boy’s pulled their guns and fired at the shocked men as Ryan bolted across the road. The rest of the crew was yelling, but it was all white noise to Ray. He’d hear about it later, right now he was worried about getting his boys out of hell.

            Ray took shot after shot. The boy’s weren’t as good of shots as he would have liked, but he and Ryan would cover the rest. Ryan burst into the warehouse, Michael scrambling to catch up.

            Ray shot a man aiming for Tommy, smiling when Ryan grabbed the three of them and pulled them from the building. Michael took his place, shooting the last few men with an angry scowl.

            “Come around Gav, we’re getting out of here,” Michael snarled, Ryan and the boys already heading for the white van.

            Ray could hear sirens heading their way, and turned to cover them. Jack and Geoff flew overhead, a rain of bullets coming from the copter.

            “Ray,” Ryan said calmly. Ray quickly stood, throwing his sniper over his shoulder. The madman was watching him as Michael and the boys climbed into the van. He rushed off of the building, jumping down onto the fire escape.

            The rusted metal creaked and wobbled under him. Ray grabbed onto the railing as a horrible screeched nearly made his ears bleed. “What’s the fucking hold up?!” Michael snapped, poking his head out of the van.

            “X-Ray!” Gavin gasped as the escape snapped and broke, Ray falling toward the ground from three stories up. Ryan was running for him, all of them were lucky that Geoff and Jack were keeping the police distracted.

            Ray saw the ground rushing toward him, flashes of a skull mask blinking past him. He squeezed his eyes shut and let go of the railing. His feet left the escape and he waited for his body to hit the ground, covering his head to keep from cracking it against the pavement.

            Instead of hitting the pavement, he slammed into a warm body, arms wrapping around him. Ryan grunted from the force, stumbling back. He managed to stay on his feet, pulling Ray toward the van. Ray clung to the older man, lungs squeezing and trying to catch up with what was going on.

            “Go!” Ryan shouted as he dived into the van. Geoff and Jack flew off, the cops hot on their tail. Michael yanked the doors closed as Gavin sent them forward.

            Ray blinked a few times, catching on that Michael and Gavin were arguing while his boys were talking all at once at Ryan asking if he was alright. He could see Ryan’s scowl in his eyes and laughed, slowly sitting up.

            “You okay Boss?” Tommy asked worriedly after making the other two shut up.

            “I’m just fine kid.” Ray chuckled, ruffling his hair. “You three alright?”

            “We’re okay.” Tommy relaxed, smiling tiredly at him. “Jim got grazed, but it’s no big deal.”

            “It’s my first bullet wound!” Jim was nearly vibrating, pupils blown wide and blood shot. His hands were shaking, smile crazed.

            “No wonder you couldn’t hit shit.” Ray laughed, grabbing Jim’s arm to look over his graze. “You’re high as hell.”

            Ryan leaned back and watched, soft smile hiding behind his mask. The boys avoided looking at him for too long. They had all seen him with Ray, in his apartment, on jobs, or checkups. Didn’t mean they weren’t afraid of him. None understood how Ray seemed so relaxed around him.

            Ray smiled at his boys once he was sure Jim was fine. He relaxed back next to Ryan, pulling his coms from his ears. Michael and Gavin were already yelling and he didn’t want to hear Geoff cursing at him.

            Ryan sighed and hooked his finger with Ray’s. The younger man smiled, relaxing slightly. His boys were safe, the job was done. There was nothing to worry about other than the lecture he was going to get from Geoff later.

            When they returned to the penthouse, Ray opted to take his boys home while Jack and Geoff were still running from the cops. Ryan went with them, despite Ray’s protests. When the boys were back in one of the buildings he had bought for all of those under him, Ryan pulled his mask off. He didn’t have any face paint on, for a change.

            “Geoff’s going to be mad.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his face. “I’ve got your back.”

            “You always do.” Ray smiled tiredly, glancing up at the penthouse. He had fallen past their home enough times to know exactly where it was. “I’ll take the fall.”

            “You were just doing what Geoff’s taught you.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “I’ve got your back. It was my choice to follow your lead.”

            “Thanks, Rye.” Ray smiled at Ryan, pulling into the garage. “I owe you one.”

            Ryan smiled back, squeezing Ray’s hand before getting out. “You should have been in charge of this the instant your boys were involved,” he said, following Ray up the stairs. “You should have been allowed to call the shots.”

            “I ended up calling them anyway.” Ray chuckled, heading for the elevator. “I still owe you.”

            “Make it up later.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s cheek. “Let’s just see how this goes.”

            “Not well.” Ray sighed, tangling their fingers and squeezing his hand.

            Ray took a deep breath outside of the door before entering, instantly freezing when a bullet buried itself into the wall next to him. Ryan’s arm was around him in an instant, glaring back at Geoff.

            “You’re lucky we need you,” Geoff hissed, not lowering his gun. “What the fuck were you thinking? You follow my directions, not some idiotic desire to protect replaceable lackeys!”

            Ray looked at Geoff with a blank face. “You protect us,” he said slowly after a long moment. “If it was any of us, you would have done the same.”

            “That’s different!” Geoff snapped, the others watching. Jack looked tired, rubbing his face. Michael and Gavin looked to be on the fence, Gavin looked more worried than anything. “You’re not replaceable! You’re my family!”

            “Well they’re mine,” Ray said calmly. It was his work face, the one he used with those he tortured. It was making Geoff angrier. “I know every name and history. There’s one hundred and fifty of them and I know every single one. They’re my family just as much as you guys are.”

            “They’re _children._ Little brats that’ll betray you in a heartbeat!” Geoff growled, tossing his gun aside. “They’re useful informants until one of them stabs you in the back! They’re better off in the streets where you found them.”

            None of them had ever seen Ray move that quickly. Even with Ryan’s arm around him, there was no way he was stopping the sniper. Geoff’s nose was bleeding as he stumbled back, eyes wide with shock.

            “You take care of your boys, I’ll take care of mine,” Ray hissed, storming past Ryan and into the elevator.

            The crew was silent, Geoff’s anger was gone, replaced with absolute shock. Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. “You know, if you bothered to go with Ray to see the kids when Ray offered, you know that five died last month to protect him,” he said, pulling his mask out of his back pocket. “Two are still in the hospital after being tortured for two months, neither gave anything up. Three are on the run from old gangs because they wouldn’t betray Ray and switch sides.” Geoff watched Ryan pull his mask on and shrug at him. “But, of course. They’re just kids. Just like Ray was when you picked him up off the streets.”

            The door softly clicked closed. Michael and Gavin shared glances before disappearing into their room. Jack sighed and waited for Geoff to come back to reality.

            Ryan found Ray at the hospital he was paying off. He was talking to the girls, each with red roses on their laps. Ryan paused just outside the door, pulling his mask off. They were terrified of him, traumatized from the hell they went through. He hadn’t visited before, although he had drove him to visit before.

            The girls stopped speaking and looked at Ryan wide eyed as he came in, faint blushes on their cheeks. Ray turned and raised an amused eyebrow at Ryan. “Hey Rye, no mask today?”

            “That’s Ryan?” one of the girls whisper-yelled, blushing deeper when Ryan smiled at her.

            “In the flesh.” Ryan chuckled, squeezing Ray’s shoulder. “Sorry to cut this short.”

            “I’m not going back,” Ray said, eyes narrowing.

            “I’m not asking you to,” Ryan said with a gentle smile, “we’ve got a date, remember?”

            The girls quietly squealed, looking between Ray and Ryan with baited breath. They were some of the few that were aware of their relationship. The others thought it was a hilarious rumor that was floating around their ranks.

            Ray blinked confused for a moment before smiling and standing. “I forgot. Jill, Kira,” he said, squeezing the girl’s hands before following Ryan to his car. “Rye.”

            “Date.” Ryan chuckled, sliding into the car. “My place.”

            Ray relaxed and laughed, dropping into the passenger seat. “Thanks.”

            “Geoff will apologize eventually,” Ryan said, following the traffic laws.

            “I know.” Ray sighed, leaning his head back. “Please tell me I broke his nose.”

            “It looks like you did.” Ryan chuckled, fidgeting as he stopped for a light. “I didn’t stick around to find out.”

            “I fucking hope so.” Ray smiled, chuckling at Ryan’s efforts to stay in his lane.

            Ryan laughed and shook his head. They played the most violent games they had for a long time. They ignored their phones going off until it started ringing endlessly. Ray picked up his phone and put it on speaker.

            “Hello?” Ray said, killing Ryan on screen.

            “Come back to the penthouse, assholes,” Geoff huffed, voice nasally. It made Ray smirk, “I’m sorry, alright?”

            “We’ll be in tomorrow,” Ray said, glancing at Ryan who was smiling at him, “unless you want us to bang in the penthouse.”

            Geoff groaned and Ray laughed, pausing the game. “You’re asexual! Ugh, fucking fine, assholes. I’m sorry.”

            “You’re not forgiven,” Ray said, picking his phone up from where it was sitting between them.

            Geoff chuckled and sighed. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow,” he said before hanging up.

            Ray snorted and tossed his phone aside, crawling over to straddle Ryan’s lap. “Want to dump a skinned corpse on Geoff’s bed tomorrow?”

            “That’s a bit overkill,” Ryan said, resting his hands on Ray’s hips. “Wait for revenge after you see how he apologizes.”

            “Since when have you been the reasonable one?” Ray asked, pressing their foreheads together.

            “Since I have an idea of what Geoff’s going to do.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray lightly. “If you’re still mad, then fuck yes. It’ll take months for him to clean that shit up.”

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan hard, tangling his fingers in his hair. Ryan wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “Thank you.” Ray breathed when they parted.

            “For what?” Ryan asked, smiling up at him. “I didn’t do anything.”

            “You’re just amazing.” Ray chuckled, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “I owe you one.”

            “I’ll take kisses as payment,” Ryan said, chuckling when Ray laughed. “What?”

            “You’re a fucking dork.” Ray smiled, kissing him again.


	335. Impossible by Shontelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan owned many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For May, thank you for the suggestion!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MFRZR_iGaQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray rolled his eyes as Ryan smirked down at the young farmer in front of him. He had a rebellious streak in him, eyes alight as he looked back at the king, standing tall. If Ryan wasn’t careful, he’d have a rebellion on hand. Since it was Ray’s job to prevent that, he slipped from the shadows, lifting Ryan’s crown from his head as he walked past.

            The court gasped and looked down in fear, to avoid watching Ray die. The spy master smirked and walked down the stairs inspecting the crown. Ryan’s eyes watched him, he knew the king’s face was pulled into an angry scowl, but the stare on his back was amused.

            The farmer looked at Ray in shock, watching him nervously as he walked toward him. The guards and knights were all tense, hands on weapons, awaiting Ryan’s order. A few whispers shot through the crowd, wondering who Ray was.

            “My King,” Ray said, stopping next to the farmer, back still toward Ryan, “your actions are ill-advised.”

            The court tensed, unsure what to do when Ryan started laughing. Guards and nobles glanced nervously at each other before looking back at the king with bowed heads. Ray smiled at the farmer, slowly walking around him.

            “You weren’t thinking of starting rebellion, were you?” Ray asked the boy, smirking when he started shaking now. The king was a known fear. Everyone knew the stories. However, the King was smiling, watching this strange man that came from nowhere with a fond smile. The King wasn’t fond of anyone in the stories. What had the man done to make the King like him? What horrors had the man caused? Who was he to advise the King?

            “No.” The farmer swallowed hard, following Ray’s walk when he could. Ray stopped in front of the man, looking at the crown. The farmer looked like he was going to fall to the ground dead when Ray placed the crown on his head.

            The court looked to Ryan who was still smiling, still watching Ray. “How much do you think that weighs?” Ray asked the farmer, hands clasped behind him. “Don’t be afraid to answer.”

            The boy was pale, shaking like a leaf. “N-not much, sir,” he said, Ray’s smile making him more nervous.

            Ray smiled and reached out, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders. With little effort the pressed down on his shoulders until his legs gave out and he was on his knees. Ray walked behind the boy and pressed down more on his shoulders until he was struggling to stay upright.

            “How about now?” Ray asked, smirking when the boy fell forward under the weight, the crown tumbling off of his head. “You know, there’s a lot to this crown,” he said, stepping over the boy to pick the crown up. “Tell me, are you eating?”

            The boy looked nervously up at Ray, making no effort to stand. How was someone who looked so small be so strong? “Y-yes.”

            “How often?” Ray asked, turning away. He took slow steps toward Ryan.

            “Every morning and night,” the boy said, staying low although Ray was no longer watching.

            “Why do you think that is?” Ray asked, pausing on every step he took.

            “There’s plenty of food.” The farmer swallowed hard, eyes on Ray.

            “More food than we know what to do with.” Ray nodded, smiling at Ryan before kneeling, holding the crown out. “So why are you here?”

            “I-I.” The boy frowned and watched nervously as Ryan took the crown and settled it on his head again. “The guards-”

            “Were doing their job,” Ryan said as Ray stood and stood beside his throne. “What proof do you have that they were taking food from you?”

            “My neighbors claimed not to have enough to eat,” the boy said, still not standing.

            “Why are you here for them?” Ray asked, folding his arms. “Why are they not standing for themselves? Did you see that they were missing food before giving them money and food?”

            “I- no.” The boy looked down, ashamed. “They were afraid to come.”

            “Then they were not the ones who were cheated,” Ryan said, waving to one of his other advisors. “You shall be paid back and your neighbors shall be tried.”

            “Thank you,” the boy said, shakily getting to his feet. He glanced up at Ray and Ryan before looking down again.

            “Before you go,” Ray said, stepping forward again. Ryan frowned at him, but he ignored it, “I would like a word with you.”

            The boy nodded, just catching Ray’s reassuring smile as he was lead out of the court by the spy master. Ryan scowled as he watched them leave. He stood and stormed from the room, his advisor herding the court from the room.

            Ray rolled his eyes and patting the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for frightening you,” he said as he led the farmer toward the gates, “people just forget the weight of being King.”

            “I’m sorry I spoke out,” the farmer said, looking at his feet, “I should not have accused the King of not caring.”

            “Do not be sorry,” Ray said, turning the boy to look at him, “you’re very brave and I would like your help.”

            “Mine?” The boy said, eyes bright in shock.

            “Of course, anyone with the bravery to accuse the King can be someone great.” Ray smiled, walking again. “I want you to tell me about your neighbors, their struggles and hardships. The King puts his people before all else. Someone telling us about the state of the farms would be a great help to the kingdom.”

            “I- of course!” The boy said, smiling brightly. “I’ll do anything to help.”

            Ray smiled and pause at the gates. “I know you will. Every three months come here and tell the guards that you’re here to see me. You’ll report in and I’ll tell the King.”

            “Yes sir,” the boy said, standing taller, “thank you so much.”

            “It’s nothing. Now go home.” Ray chuckled, patting the boy’s shoulder. He sighed once he was past the gate. “That man,” he huffed, glaring at the castle, “I swear he just likes making my job difficult.”

            Ray shook his head and headed for the garden to think. He had been Ryan’s spy master since he became King. He had been a mercenary for hire and came to the kingdom, interested in the Mad Prince that was coming to power. He was shocked to find the Prince in a bar, asking for his assistance. He was willing to pay Ray handsomely to be his spy master, to know everything about the kingdom and keep rebellion from happening.

            Ray was intrigued and accepted, suspecting that he would want to leave when he got bored. Surprisingly enough, he never got bored, there was something going on, something to pay attention to. It didn’t help that Ryan insisted on maintaining his Mad King status although he was truthfully a sweet man.

            Ray sighed and rubbed his face, smiling at the rose bushes as he passed them. They were his favorite, absolutely beautiful. He gently ran his fingers over the petals.

            “What did you do with the boy?” a deep voice asked, a warm body stepping up next to him.

            “I’m having him tell me about the farmers.” Ray sighed, walking away from Ryan. “Did you really have to storm out like an upset child?”

            “Not at all,” Ryan said, following him, “I was annoyed by the looks we were getting.”

            “They were afraid.” Ray snorted, turning on his heels. “You can’t pull one over on me, what’s wrong?”

            Ryan frowned at Ray, crown nestled in his hair, elegant clothes well fitting. “I was worried. This was the first time the court has seen you.”

            “What of it? A little extra fear of someone being in the shadows never hurt anyway.” Ray snorted, walking away again. “It’ll weed out those we need to worry about.”

            “They’ll try to speak to you now,” Ryan pressed, following closely, “try to convince you to betray me.”

            “Can’t have me all to yourself now, that’s what I’m hearing.” Ray snorted, turning and giving Ryan a glare. “I’m not yours to lose.”

            Ryan scowled and snorted. “I know that.”

            “Do you?” Ray growled, clenching his fists. “I’ve already said I’m not leaving. I already said I won’t betray you. You don’t trust me.”

            Ryan tensed and Ray rolled his eyes and stormed away. Ryan didn’t follow, groaning at his own stupidity. He wandered back into the castle, leaving Ray to cool off and do his job. He was possessive, it was all he really knew.

            “Geoff,” Ryan said as he entered the castle. His head knight instantly started walking beside him. “Make sure Ray’s safe.”

            “Already sent some men out after him,” Geoff said, glancing sideways at Ryan, “although he can take care of himself.”

            “I know,” Ryan snapped, glaring at Geoff. He sighed when the knight was giving him a pointed look. It was his fatherly look. Ryan got that stare a lot when he was younger. “What?”

            “You know he won’t betray you,” Geoff huffed, shaking his head. “He’s not one to be possessed. If you wanted that, you should have fallen for one of those women at court.”

            Ryan scowled, but didn’t argue. Geoff basically raised him, of course he knew what he was thinking. “It’s impossible,” He huffed, glaring ahead of him, startling servants into looking at their feet.

            “Not if you keep acting like that.” Geoff snorted, rolling his eyes. “The entire court saw the smile you were giving him today. Word has already spread.”

            “Ray will be angry.” Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “What do you suggest I do?”

            “I suggest you stop trying to treat him like a thing,” Geoff said, nodding to his guards, “I raised you better than this.”

            Ryan laughed and watched Geoff leave. He rubbed his face and went to his office. Ray returned late into the night. Ryan barely noticed that the younger man had entered the room. He was the only one who managed to get Ryan to stop working long enough to take care of himself.

            “You should be asleep,” Ray said, startling Ryan, “you didn’t even eat.”

            “Like you’re one to yell at me about not eating.” Ryan snorted, looking up at Ray. He bit his tongue when he wanted to ask where the younger man was. He didn’t need to know that. “I’m sorry.”

            Ray paused and stared at Ryan in shock. “What?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at the King.

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan repeated, sighing. “I didn’t mean to try and control you. I do trust you.”

            Ray blinked slowly at Ryan before laughing. “Geoff talk to you?” he asked, coming around the desk to pull Ryan from his chair. “Come on, you need to sleep.”

            Ryan smiled and let Ray drag him. The younger man never seemed to hold a grudge against him. He let Ray help him undress and prepare for bed, catching his wrist before he could leave.

            “Ryan?” Ray asked, stepping closer again. He smiled when he saw Ryan struggling for words. “You’re still a child.” He snorted, kissing his cheek.

            Ryan froze then relaxed with a sheepish smile. He kissed Ray gently. “Stay? It’s been awhile.”

            “Just let me go change.” Ray chuckled, pulling away and slipping from the room. Ryan had owned many things. In his head, he owned the kingdom. He couldn’t control Ray, for a change, he felt like he was the one being controlled.


	336. Freakshow by Skillet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to give others the freedom he had found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapters 230 and 317
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s707qxKrBGU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Lindsay smiled as she watched Ryan peck Ray on the lips before the younger man left the animal tent. Ryan was smiling like an idiot, Edgar following along behind him. “You two are so cute.” She giggled, nudging Ryan’s shoulder.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled sheepishly at Lindsay. “Thanks,” he said, petting Edgar’s head. “Aren’t the new arrivals sick?”

            “Oh! That’s right!” Lindsay said, scurrying over to the dogs. She, Gavin, and Michael had all gone to the zoo in town. Gavin had seen how sad a few of the birds were and convinced Michael and Lindsay to help him break them out.

            All of the exotic birds were sick. They were massive, colorful parrots that none of them really knew how to take care of. Caleb was good at human medicine, but not so much with animals. That left Ryan and Lindsay to try and figure out was wrong with them.

            Ryan gently picked up a white bird with head feathers that stood up. The bird hissed at Edgar, although she didn’t have the strength to struggle. Lindsay frowned worriedly as she inspected the other birds.

            Some of them were worse than others, already better being out of their old cages. “I think we’re going to lose this one.” Ryan sighed as he pet the birds head gently. “She’s too weak.”

            Lindsay sighed and smiled at a red parrot who tweeted at her. “There were some birds dead on the bottom of their cages when we were there. That doesn’t surprise me.”

            “Try to break that to Gavin.” Ryan sighed as he cradled the bird in his arms. “He’s really attached to all of them already.”

            “Named all of them.” Lindsay laughed, frowning when she picked up a green headed bird. “Oh, this one’s already gone.”

            Ryan shook his head and looked down at the birds in his arms. Lindsay frowned worriedly at him as she set the dead bird aside. She knew he felt a connection to the birds as much as Gavin had. The bird man might drive Ryan up a wall sometimes, but they got along because of their fear of cages.

            Sighing, she looked over the rest of the birds as Ryan worked with the white feathered bird. He managed to get her to eat some fruit. “I think Gav named her snow,” Lindsay said as Ryan cooed at the bird.

            “Suiting.” Ryan laughed as the bird gently rubbed her head against his jaw. “Maybe she’ll recover after all.”

            “She’ll need constant looking after,” Lindsay said as she fed the dogs. “I don’t think we should trust Gavin to do that.”

            “I can do it.” Ryan smiled at Snow, petting Edgar’s head when the lion rest her head in his lap. “I already keep an eye on Edgar all day.”

            “You could add her to yours and Ray’s act!” Lindsay brightened, just trying to image how the bird would fit in.

            “Let’s get her healthy again first.” Ryan laughed, smiling at Lindsay, gears turning in his mind. “I’ll talk to Ray about it, though.”

            Surprisingly enough, Snow actually did return to full health. Although, she refused to be apart from either Ray, Ryan, or Edgar. She would ride on their shoulders or on Edgar’s back, the lion not minding at all.

            Ray loved the bird, spoiling her slightly. She would bring him shiny objects, he even taught her how to bring him his knives. When she was able to, they add her to their act. It was just what they needed to liven up the show slightly.

            “Ray, Ryan,” Geoff said as the two men passed his tent. They were free from their duties that day and were planning to walk into town, Edgar and Snow in tow.

            “What’s up boss?” Ray asked, chuckling when Snow squawked at Geoff.

            “There’s another circus not far from here.” Geoff chuckled, shaking his head at them. “I want you two to go take a look.”

            “They probably won’t let a lion and a bird in,” Ryan said, petting Edgar’s head as she sat next to him. “The people will probably think we’re part of the show.”

            “Leave them with Lindsay. You two are the only ones free at the moment,” Geoff said, nodding toward the tent. “Shows start in two days and I want to see if you can bring anyone on board.”

            “We’ll see what we can do,” Ray said, smiling as Ryan kneeled down and talked softly with Edgar. The lion snorted, but rubbed her head against Ryan’s. “Come on Snow, you’re staying here for a bit.”

            The bird squawked unhappily, but let Ray set her on Edgar’s back. They willingly stayed with Lindsay as Ray and Ryan got into the truck and drove toward the other circus. However, the instant Lindsay turned her back, Snow took off into the sky and Edgar snuck through the entrance.

            “I already don’t like this,” Ryan mumbled as they paid for their tickets and entered the rival circus. It was called a Freak Show instead, the bright colors they were used to were replace with dark ones, leering faces watching their every move.

            “It’s certainly unsettling,” Ray said, hooking their pinkies together.

            Ryan shook his head and squeezed Ray’s finger. “Where do we start?”

            “We follow the crowds,” Ray said, pulling Ryan along. They watched people contort themselves with honest smiles, someone slip needles through their skin, someone swallow anything anyone handed them.

            They shared disgusted looks as they moved on. There was a strong man who seemed to be mute. Acrobats that would fall and make it look like their bones were broken. “This is terrifying,” Ray said, pressing closer to Ryan, “I don’t like it.”

            “Me either.” Ryan frowned, glancing up at a familiar squawk. “Snow?”

            Ray looked up at his bird and laughed lightly. “Of course you couldn’t stay behind.”

            “Edgar around?” Ryan asked, smiling when the bird nodded. “Well, keep an eye on us, alright? See anything weird, come get us.”

            They watched the bird take off, circling the Freak Show slowly. “So, now what?” Ryan asked, looking around again.

            “I donno, everyone here seems pretty happy.” Ray frowned, an act catching his eye. “Over here.”

            The women was a contortionist, although there was more to it than that. Despite her skimpy clothing, she danced with a ribbon that was on fire, bending and dancing as the ribbon lashed out above the crowd’s heads. Her hair was bright purple, eyes bright as she moved.

            Ray and Ryan relaxed at the beautiful act. The women could contort in impressive angles, never once breaking from the dance she had with the flames. Snow landed on the tent near the show, watching carefully.

            The crowd cheered as the women took her bow. Ray and Ryan clapped, sharing glances. They stuck around as the crowd drifted away and the women moved to put the ribbon out. A tall man in a top hat and tuxedo appeared from the shadows, snatching the ribbon from her hand.

            “Not good enough Meg,” he hissed, snapping the ribbon at her. She stumbled back, wincing as the flames caught her side.

            Snow screeched and flew down to Ray’s shoulder as he approached, eyes on fire. Ryan tried to catch Ray’s arm, but it was too late, the man had already noticed them.

            “What the hell? That was fucking beautiful,” Ray snapped, getting between Meg and the man.

            “Who are you?” the man sneered, scowling at Ray.

            Snow screeched at the man, feathers fluffed. Ryan sighed and walked over to the women with a kind smile. “Are you alright?” he asked her, offering his jacket.

            “I’m okay.” Meg smiled nervously, hesitantly taking Ryan’s jacket and putting it on her shoulders.

            “Doesn’t matter who we are,” Ray growled, glaring at the man, “You shouldn’t have done that, you fucking asshole.”

            The man leaned back, appalled. “You insolent-“ he hissed, wiping the ribbon at Ray.

            Meg gasped and Ryan sighed. “Snow, go get Edgar,” he said as Ray caught the ribbon in his gloved hand. All of his clothes were fire proof for a good reason.

            The bird screeched again before taking off. “You two are leaving, now,” the man hissed as Ray let the ribbon slip through his fingers, snuffing out the flames.

            “We paid, we’re not going anywhere,” Ray hissed, relaxing slightly at the hand on his shoulder.

            “We’ll go,” Ryan said calmly, pulling Ray away, “sorry for the trouble.”

            Ray scowled at him, but followed along as Ryan passed a card to Meg. The woman blinked at the card before giving them a small nod, rushing away from them and the man.

            “Fucker,” Ray hissed as they left the circus. “She was beautiful.”

            “Well, she won’t have to worry about him for long,” Ryan said as Edgar burst from the woods in front of them. “Hey girl.” He smiled at the lion, kneeling to hug the lion as Snow landed on Ray’s shoulder.

            Later that night, when the circus had close down, Ray and Ryan slipped through the canvas walls through a hole Edgar ripped in the fabric. Snow flew overhead, watching over them as they snuck through the tents, searching for Meg.

            When they found her, she was with two other people. A tall man with curly hair and another women with long blond hair. “They could help us!” Meg insisted, still wearing Ryan’s jacket.

            “Do you really think the Ring Leader will let us leave?” the man said with a worried frown. “I want to get away too, but we don’t know these people.”

            “Well that’s easy to solve,” Ray said, startling the three, “I’m Ray, knife thrower and fire breather.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes and came to stand next to Ray. “I’m Ryan, lion tamer and technical strong man,” he said, resting his hand on Edgar’s head as she studied the three people. “This is Edgar, she’s sweet, I swear.”

            Meg smiled brightly at them before turning to her companions. “I’m Burnie.” The man sighed after a moment, studying them cautiously.

            “I’m Ashley,” The blonde woman said, smiling at them. “Can you really get us out of here?”

            “Of course, and part of the deal is that we offer you a place at the Ramsey circus where we both work,” Ray said, gesturing between them, “however, if you don’t that’s fine too.”

            The three glanced at each other. “We’ll come and check this circus out. If we don’t want it, we’re out.”

            “Deal.” Ray nodded, offering them his hand.

            “Edgar, grand escape.” Ryan chuckled, pointing to the canvas wall closest to them.

            As the lion bounded over to the wall, Snow cawed above them, landing on Ray’s shoulder as he shook Burnie’s hand. “Someone’s coming, come on,” he said, rushing over to where Edgar was.

            Ryan made sure they were well hidden before joining them. Ray passed him a knife and he helped Edgar tear at the wall. The man from before stalked past them, shouting for Burnie. As they all slipped through the hole, Burnie flipped the man off.

            When they got to the truck, Ryan road in the back while Ray drove. None of their runaways were comfortable being stuck with Edgar as they drove. “It’ll be a little nuts when we get to the circus,” Ryan told them, petting Edgar’s head. They had sent Snow ahead with a note in her beak. “But everyone is very kind, they really helped me out.”

            “Is this a normal thing?” Burnie asked, folding his arms. “Stealing other circus’s acts?”

            “Only when the act wants to leave.” Ryan shrugged. “Ray saved my ass a couple of years ago. I’d probably still be living in a cage if it wasn’t for him.”

            “A cage?” Ashley frowned worriedly. “Why were you in a cage?”

            “They called me the beast.” Ryan snorted, smiling fondly at Edgar as the lion rested her head in his lap. “They made Edgar and I fight all of the time, it was awful. Then Ray came along and offered me a new home.”

            “Well, now we owe you.” Meg smiled at him, hesitantly reaching out to pet Edgar. The lion leaned closer to let her.

            Ryan chuckled and nodded. “So, here’s the rundown,” he told him about everyone, about their acts and what it was like living in the circus. As he talked, he could tell he had won most of them over, especially Burnie. He just wanted someplace safe for him and his girlfriend. Meg was nearly bouncing where she sat with excitement.

            When they got home, the entire circus was there to greet them. Meg, Ashley, and Burnie were whisked off as Lindsay scolded Edgar and Snow for leaving so suddenly. Ray and Ryan returned to their tent, collapsing on their bed and talking quietly until a head poked into the room.

            “Ryan? Ray?” Meg said nervously.

            “Oh hey Meg, are you alright?” Ryan asked, sitting up. Ray grunted from where he was laying in Ryan’s lap.

            “We’re fine.” Meg laughed at them, coming with Burnie and Ashley trailing after. “We just wanted to thank you and let you know that we’re staying.”

            “That’s great!” Ryan smiled. “Welcome home.”

            They talked for a bit before leaving. Ray pulled Ryan to lay down, curling on top of the older man. “How do you feel?” he asked as Ryan played with his hair.

            “Pretty fucking good.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s hair. “I think Meg will get picked up by Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay.”

            “Burnie and Geoff’ll get along. I saw them talking.” Ray yawned, snuggling closer. “They have a magic act.”

            “That’ll be interesting to see,” Ryan said smiling when Edgar settled on the bed next to them, Snow sitting on the bed frame that rose behind them. “That’s the one act we don’t have.”

            “Yep.” Ray chuckled with a content sigh. Ryan smiled and watched Ray fall asleep. He listened to his small family sleep, Snow snoring as Edgar fidgeted. Ray was warm on top of him. That was the first time he had left the circus since he had joined.

            Memories of what he used to be flashed in his mind as he started to drift off. It felt nice, giving the birds and other people the freedom he had found. There would never be a place that would feel more like home.


	337. Heat of the Moment by Asia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's being a moron and Ray's fed up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ash M, thank you for the suggestion!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpEwKz6YCEs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “You fucking idiot!” Ray snapped at Ryan, glaring at the older man. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

            “I was thinking that you were going to get yourself killed!” Ryan snarled, matching Ray’s glare through the mask, although they both knew Ray wasn’t afraid of the mask, Ryan was glad they left it on him. “I had to do something!”

            “No you fucking didn’t!” Ray yelled, clenching his fists. “You asshole, I don’t want you dying for me!”

            “That’s my choice!” Ryan refused to let his voice rise. “I just want you safe.”

            “Well I want you alive!”  Ray growled, glaring at the gauze wrapped around Ryan’s chest and legs. He had been shot five times. He was lucky he was alive.

            Ryan’s chest inflated and his lips were drawn into a thin line. He had just woken up to be yelled at. “I’m too tired for this,” he deflated, rubbing his face, “can you yell at me later?”

            Ray opened his mouth then closed it again. He stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Ryan sighed and stared at the door for a long time before slowly laying back down on his bed.

            The heist had gone well except for Ray trying to sacrifice himself for the crew’s escape. The police would have killed him if Ryan hadn’t of shown up and got between Ray and the police. He had taken five bullets, but was extremely lucky that they hadn’t hit anything.

            Ryan sighed and closed his eyes. Ray had been watching over him, had just walked in when Ryan woke up. He thought the younger man would be happy to see he was awake, instead he gets yelled at.

            He cracked an eye open when the door opened again, Jack standing in the doorway. “Hey Ryan,” he said with a soft smile, “how are you feeling?”

            “Like shit,” Ryan huffed, sitting up slowly again, “where’s Ray?”

            “Stormed out a few minutes ago.” Jack sighed, coming over with a bottle of water and a plate of fruit. “He looked like he was the one that needed a murder break.”

            “He probably does.” Ryan chuckled, not even flinching when it hurt to do so. “So I’m alive.”

            Jack frowned at him, setting the plate on his nightstand to open the water bottle. “You know Ray was in hysterics when we found him.”

            Ryan frowned and took the water when it was offered to him. “What do you mean found him?”

            “He dragged you as far from the fighting as possible, but it was hard when you weigh more than he does. He crumpled a few miles away. We found him holding you sobbing. You were both soaked in blood.” Jack sighed at him, shaking his head disapprovingly. “He was terrified that you were going to die.”

            “Why would he be afraid of that?” Ryan asked, slowly sipping the water. “I’m just another dead body.”

            “A dead body he fell in love with.” Jack snorted, folding his arms. “I’m sure you know that.”

            Ryan frowned and looked down, crinkling the water bottle. “He deserves someone better.”

            “Is that why you’ve had a death wish lately?” Jack asked, scowling when Ryan shrugged and nodded at the same time. He smacked him on the back of the head. “You fucking idiot, that doesn’t solve anything!”

            Ryan scowled at Jack, rubbing his head. “What do you want me to do? I’m not the type of person that should be in any type of romantic relationship! He’ll only get killed!”

            “Like he doesn’t risk his life every day anyway,” Jack scoffed, smacking Ryan again. “Do you know what he did and still does? He runs the world’s largest drug and Information Empire! He risks his life every time he steps out the door!”

            Ryan blinked slowly at Jack before looking down sheepishly. “I still think he deserves someone better than me.”

            “It doesn’t matter who he deserves.” Jack sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “It matters who makes him happy and who’s happy with him.”

            Ryan sighed and smiled tiredly at Jack. “I should talk to you more, shouldn’t I?”

            “You need to talk to Ray.” Jack snorted, nodding to the plate of food. “Eat what you can and sleep. I’ll let you know what Ray comes back.”

            Ryan watched Jack leave before forcing himself to eat everything on the plate. He downed the rest of the water before laying down and falling asleep. Jack didn’t wake him and Ray wasn’t back when he woke up. It wasn’t unusual, Ray would disappear too cool off all of the time, especially when something bad was going on in his empire. However, he usually told someone where he was going to be. Normally Ryan and Geoff.

            By the fourth day, Ryan was pacing around the penthouse, worry eating him alive. “What if he was captured?” he said when Jack made him sit on the couch. “Or hurt? What is he just, left?”

            Jack sighed at how broken Ryan looked at the idea that Ray would just leave them. “He’s probably fine, just wants some time alone.”

            “He usually tells someone!” Ryan pressed, trying to stand again. “Someone needs to go look for him.”

            “Why do you think Michael and Gavin aren’t here?” Jack huffed, forcing Ryan down again. “Ray will be fine. You need to recover.”

            Ryan tried to sneak out a few more times, but when Jack stood guard in front of the door, he finally gave up. He laid in his bed and tried to sleep. When he managed to get to sleep, he dreamed some horrible scenario that would jerk him awake.

            By the tenth day, and no one had heard anything, they were all extremely worried. Geoff was trying every source of information he had while Gavin searched all of their enemies. Jack and Michael routinely went out to look for him. None of them let Ryan leave, but he eventually snuck out and went through Ray’s empire.

            They were panicking, they didn’t know where Ray was either. Ryan temporarily took control, focusing their power on finding Ray and maintaining it. As Ray’s people searched, Ryan went to every safe house he was aware that Ray had. All of them were untouched.

            Just a he was about to go back to the penthouse – after the twentieth call from the others – when one of Ray’s boys ran up to him.

            “Vagabond!” The boy was shaking horribly, eyes blown wide and looking everywhere but Ryan. They were all terrified of him, even if he and Ray visited everyone constantly. “I’ve been looking for you!”

            “What is it?” Ryan huffed, folding his arm.

            “I saw what happened,” the boy said, nearly in tears, “I know where the Boss is.”

            Ryan tensed then grabbed the kid. “We’re going to see Geoff,” he growled, starting toward the penthouse.

            “Wait!” the kid cried, trying to dig his heels into the ground. “Just come with me!”

            Ryan frowned, but followed the kid. He led him to one of the apartment houses Ray owned to house his people who didn’t have homes. They took the stairs two at a time, nearly running down the hallway.

            “He showed up at our door in bad shape,” the boy said as he fumbled with the keys, “he had been attacked by an enemy gang, but got away.”

            Ryan snorted, leave it to Ray to tough things out on his own. “Why didn’t you come find us sooner?”

            “Boss said not to,” the kid said, finally getting the key into the slot. “He took care of the gang, we had a large scale attack and won, but now he’s getting worse. We don’t have the supplies you guys do.”

            Ryan tensed and pushed into the apartment the moment it was unlocked. Ray was laying on the couch, completely unconscious. His face was pale, heavy bags under his eyes. The gauze wrapped around his wounds was dirty and soaked in blood.

            “We went looking for you the moment we could,” the kid said as Ryan gently picked Ray up, cradling him to his chest. His breathe was weak, but heartbeat strong. “We always go to him when we’re hurt.”

            “It’s okay,” Ryan told the kid, ruffling his hair, “you did what you could.”

            The kid nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes. He helped Ryan to the penthouse, telling them to visit when Ray was better. The others leaped into action when Ryan burst into the apartment with Ray in his arms.

            When they got Ray the medical attention he needed, he looked significantly better. Ryan sat beside him, holding Ray’s hand, watching him breathe. He shouldn’t have been so idiotic and just talked to Ray in the first place.

            Ryan sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and hoped he didn’t dream. He jerked awake when Ray’s hand slipped from his. He burst to his feet, half asleep mind thinking that Ray was being taken from him again.

            “Rye?” Ray rasped, still sitting on the bed, looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay?”

            Ryan panted hard before dropping to his knees on the bed, hugging Ray tightly, but gently. “I’m so sorry.” He gasped.

            Ray was tense in his arms before relaxing and hugging him back. “I’m sorry too.” He laughed tiredly.

            Ryan chuckled and leaned back. Ray still looked tired and pale, but he was significantly better than when he found him. He cupped Ray’s cheeks and kissed him gently, ready to jump back.

            Ray was froze for a long moment, hurriedly kissing Ryan back when the older man started to pull away. He tugged him back, threading his fingers through his hair. Ryan sighed in relief, pulling back to rest their foreheads together.

            “I’m sorry I’m a fucking idiot,” Ryan said, running his thumb over Ray’s cheek bones, “I’m sorry I didn’t just talk to you.”

            “You’re not forgiven.” Ray smiled, running his fingers through his hair. “Not yet.”

            Ryan laughed and pulled away to sit next to Ray, pressing the younger man to his chest. “Just tell me what to do.”

            “This is a nice start.” Ray sighed, pressing into Ryan’s chest. “You’re comfy.”

            “Sleep, you need it,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s head.

            Ray smiled up at him, kissing his jaw before settling against him, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Ryan smiled and relaxed back, feeling Ray breath and thanking whatever was listening that Ray was alive and next to him.


	338. Hell Above by Pierce the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd burn it all with no regrets. A new home was awaiting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dz6mIeOXOOA

            Ryan held the lit match horizontally. The orange flames licked up toward the ceiling, tiny puffs of smoke disappearing as they floated toward the ceiling. He leaned back against the screen door, looking at the trail of gasoline running through the house.

            His back and chest ached, old cigarette burns blazing to life again. Bottles were overturned, trash littering every corner. He hissed as the match flames bit at his fingers, quickly shaking the light out.

            Scowling and throwing the blackened match away, he pulled the match box from his pocket and pulled another match out. His hands shook as his nose stuffed and dripped, eyes itching and blurring.

            He messed up lighting the match twice before it finally caught. He sniffed as he looked at the flames again. He couldn’t spend another night in this place. Dropping the match, he pushed through the screen door and into the night.

            He spared the rotting house a glance as it was engulfed in pain, screams roared from the main bedroom. His room light up last, any traces of himself burning away. He had no regret. There wasn’t anything he had that he cared about.

            Turning his back on his parents and home, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the street. There was a junky house not far into the city. He could probably sneak in and no one would care if he stayed.

            The house was condemned, walls torn down, leaving behind just support beams and cobwebs. Kids and adults alike lined the floors, most twitching and groaning. The smell of urine and vomit was overpowering, Ryan nearly gagged.

            A fire truck whizzed by the house and he held his breath, carefully stepping over bodies. He found an empty corner that wasn’t covered in questionable liquids and trash. He slowly sat down and stared at the ceiling.

            “Have a light?”

            Ryan jumped at the sudden voice, looking down at a kid who had to be younger than him. He was shaking horribly, eyes bloodshot and skin ashen. Ryan could count the bones in his body, he had his hand held out.

            Ryan slowly pulled his matches out and placed them in the kid’s hand. His eyes were alight as he sat up and pulled a rolled up joint from his pocket. “Thanks man,” he rasped, fumbling with the box, “you’re alright.”

            Ryan wasn’t sure if he wanted to be considered alright by these people, but he’d take it. Maybe it would come in handy one day.

            The kid eventually got the match lit after nearly fifteen minutes of struggling. He lit the joint and took long puffs of the stuff. “You’re clean?” he asked, looking Ryan over with significantly calmer eyes. “Why are you here?”

            “Just someplace to go.” Ryan shrugged, scowling at the smell. “Got nowhere else to go.”

            The kid nodded, looking at his joint. “Don’t let anyone convince you to try this shit,” he said, taking another long puff before continuing. “Don’t end up like me.”

            Ryan frowned and nodded, but the kid was already wandering away. He shook his head and sighed, leaning his head back against the support beam. He woke in the morning stiff and extremely sore.

            He groaned, cracking his eyes open. The junkies were all awake, watching him with the same red eyed look. “The boss send you?” one of the younger kids asked.

            “Nah, he looks too clean.” An older girl scoffed, scratching her head and neck, ignoring the hair that came away with her fingers.

            “Where are you from, kid?” a man that looked about forty asked. “Did the boss send you?”

            “No,” Ryan said nervously, trying to scoot back, “I just needed someplace to go.”

            “Hey, leave him be.” The kid from last night wobbled over with a dazed smile. “He’s alright.”

            “You say that about anyone that gives you a light,” a far too young girl huffed.

            “We all say that about someone who gives us a light,” a kid that Ryan vaguely recognized from school said. “We should tell the boss.”

            “Tell me what?” The voice was probably the clearest he had heard since coming to the building. The junkies separated as someone maybe a year younger than Ryan came over. Brown eyes were calculating behind thick rimmed glasses. He was clean, wearing a purple hoodie and cargo pants. His head was shaved except for a strip of fluffy black hair down the center.

            “Hey Boss, new kid,” the kid from last night said, smiling at the clean kid, “came in last night, gave me a light.”

            Ryan smiled nervously at the Boss, as he looked him over. “Haywood, right?” the Boss asked with a crooked smile. “Your house burned down last night.”

            Ryan tensed and narrowed his eyes at the Boss. “How did you know that?”

            “I know everything.” The Boss shrugged, waving for Ryan to follow him. “Come on.”

            Ryan slowly stood, the junkies watching him with interest. He was led outside, following a pace behind the Boss as they walked down the street. “My name’s Ray,” the Boss said, pausing to be in step with Ryan. “Care to tell me what happened?”

            Ryan pursed his lips and sighed. “You’ll just find out another way, won’t you?”

            “Probably.” Ray chuckled, giving Ryan a kind smile.

            Ryan smiled nervously back. “I burned the house down,” he whispered, tensing. “Did they die?”

            Ray looked at him surprised before nodding. “Your father never woke up, your mother got out but died later in the hospital.”

            Ryan couldn’t stop his smile. “Good,” he hissed.

            Ray watched him for a moment before looking ahead. “I guess you weren’t in paradise.”

            “I was in hell.” Ryan snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets again.

            Ray nodded, sparing a smile to a bunch of junkies hiding in an alley. “So, now you need a home.”

            “That would help.” Ryan nodded, glancing at the junkies worriedly. He had no idea who this kid was, but it seemed that every drug addict in the city respected him.

            “All of those junkies in that building and this one are part of my little empire,” Ray said, waving to a bunch of kids watching him from a broken down building, “they get information for me and sell drugs. I’m trying to get them get them into better homes. I have power over the city's underbelly.”

            Ryan looked at Ray wide eyed. “What? But you’re younger than I am! And you looked healthy.”

            “I don’t touch the stuff I have them sell.” Ray snorted, smirking at Ryan. “And some of them don’t either. Age has nothing to do with it. I’m just smart.”

            “Alright, but why tell me that?” Ryan said, catching dark figures dart out of an alley they just passed.

            “That’s a lot of power for some kid.” Ray shrugged, digging in his pockets. “Did you know that mercenaries come to me for information?”

            Ryan blinked in surprise, raising an eyebrow at the switchblade Ray was offering him. “What’s this?”

            “You’ll need it in a second.” Ray chuckled as Ryan took the blade. “Anyway, a lot of people would do anything for this kind of power.”

            Ryan saw the figure run at them and twisted, flickering the knife free. He caught the arm reaching for Ray and stabbed the man in the eye, twisting and jiggling the knife. Blood squirted from him, splattering Ryan’s face.

            Ray watched with an amused smile as the man dropped. “I’m telling you because I need someone willing to kill.”

            Ryan panted, looking down at the body in shock. He hadn’t even thought about what he was doing, he just did it. “You want me to protect you.”

            “You’re capable.” Ray nudged the body with his foot. “What do you say, Haywood? You’ll be paid well.”

            Ryan looked at Ray then down at the knife. He flipped it closed and studied the red stained white rose carved into the handle. “I’m in,” he breathed, holding the knife out to Ray.

            “Keep it.” Ray chuckled, nodding for Ryan to follow him. “You can stay with me.”

            Ray’s apartment was in a quiet part of town, little furniture filled the small space. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, and the living room and kitchen were one big room. The couch was rotting and squeaked when he sat on it. The TV and game systems hooked up to it looked to be the most expensive thing in the room, thousands of games stacked next to them. The kitchen was surprisingly well stalked.

            “You can have the other bedroom,” Ray said, pointing to the door. “There’s just a bed in there.”

            “Thanks,” Ryan said, slowly heading for the bathroom. He was still spotted with blood, the switch blade tight in his grip. He felt Ray’s eyes on him until he started cleaning his face.

            When he came back out, Ray was leaning against the counter next to the stove, the oven light on. “Frozen pizza.” Ray shrugged, smiling at Ryan. “We’ll have to get you clothes. I hope you weren’t thinking of finishing school.”

            “I was graduating anyway.” Ryan shrugged, sitting down at the wobbling table. “How did you manage to get this empire?”

            “Dad made me sell to pay the bills.” Ray shrugged, playing with the oven mitt. “I figured out how to sneak into clubs and shit. From there it was obvious that people talked too much when they were high. I would sell what some people told me to the highest bidder.”

            “And the junkies?” Ryan asked after a pause.

            “They were people I sold to,” Ray said, pushing off the counter when the oven beeped. “They were out of money and I gave them a job, they sold for me, they get a percentage of the product and profit. I got more from their customers and eventually they all needed places to stay.”

            “What about your dad?” Ryan asked, glancing around. It barely looked like Ray lived there.

            Ray gave Ryan a crooked smile before he pulled the pizza out of the oven. “You aren’t the only pyro here.”

            “Ah.” Ryan nodded, watching Ray pull paper plates from a cupboard and a pizza cutter from another. “Then why do you need me?”

            “I can’t be the ruler of an empire and protect myself.” Ray snorted, carefully cutting the pizza. “That amount of paranoia drives people mad.”

            Ryan snorted and took the plate that was thrust into his hands. “When did you start this?”

            “When I was twelve.” Ray shrugged, sitting down with his own plate and two bottles of water. “I’ve been doing it for five years now.”

            “So you are a year younger than me.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. His pizza was still steaming, but that wasn’t stopping Ray. “This is amazing.”

            “Well, welcome aboard.” Ray smiled, opening his bottle, trying to breathe the heat away, his eyes were watering slightly. “You’re a killer at heart Haywood.”

            “I used to skin animals alive when I was younger,” Ryan said, snickering at Ray’s pain, despite the glare he got. “Just call me Ryan.”

            Ray smiled and devoured the rest of his slice before reaching for another. “So, Ryan. Play any games?”

            “I used to,” Ryan said, glancing at Ray’s xbox. “Are you any good?”

            “Only the best.” Ray laughed as Ryan finally started eating. “What about you?”

            “Is that a challenge?” Ryan smirked, glad he waited. It was still pretty hot.

            “Fuck yeah it was,” Ray said, devouring his next slice.

            They played for hours. Until the faint feelings Ryan had deep in his stomach turned numb. His mouth hurt from talking and smiling. He hadn’t met anyone that was willing to care as much as Ray was. They talked and told each other stories. It was like they had always trusted each other.

            Ryan’s job was simple, be intimidating, be aware of what was happening. He went with Ray everywhere, jobs, meetings, the store. They were side by side often, it was a good thing they liked each other.

            He killed people without any remorse. Ray was the only person to care for a long time, there was no way Ryan was letting anyone hurt him. Killing was somehow freeing anyway. There was nothing better than the feeling of blood gushing from a freshly stabbed body.

            As time went on, Ryan got better. Sometimes, he would keep an attacker alive with Ray’s permission. He was given the basement of one of the junkie homes to experiment. He would kill and torture, watching what happened. It was fun, interesting. The best part was coming home after dumping the body to warm food and games.

            Ryan slumped against Ray after a long night of gaming. The younger man laughed and pet his head, slipping the controller from his fingers. He was awake, just tired.

            Ray pulled them to lay down, Ryan’s head on his chest, tucked under his chin. Ryan smiled and pressed into the warmth, listening to his heart beat. It had been two years. The police were after both of them, but Ray knew a few people on the inside. They were feared, respected, and hated.

            “I should wear a mask,” Ryan mumbled as Ray played with his hair.

            “Why?” Ray snorted. “The city already knows what you look like.”

            “To be scarier,” Ryan said, sitting up to look Ray in the face. “I think it’d be funny to see their faces when they see me.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, fingers still in Ryan’s hair. “That would be pretty great.”

            “Plus, it’ll confuse the fuck out of the police.” Ryan smirked, leaning down, their foreheads pressing together. “They’ll think someone else is murdering in the city now.”

            “Might make my lackey’s job easier.” Ray nodded, eyes glued to Ryan’s. “But you just want to wear a mask.”

            “They _stare,_ ” Ryan hissed, reaching up to cup Ray’s cheek, “like I’m a monster.”

            “You’re not a monster.” Ray frowned, leaning into the fingers stroking his skin softly.

            “But I want to give them one,” Ryan said their lips ghosting over each other now. Usually this was when one of them turned away. They weren’t sure where they were going, but right now, they could feel each other’s heart beats. They could feel the emotion neither would name and was perfectly okay with not doing so for a while.

            Ray smiled, eyes flickering down a few times. “My monster.”

            “Yours,” Ryan breathed, finally kissing Ray after a year of wishing he could. Ray kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

            They smiled at each other when they parted, Ryan rolling them to lay on their sides. “Not a monster,” Ray mumbled, gently tracing Ryan’s face before he was hiding behind a mask all of the time. “My teddy bear.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed, pulling Ray closer. “Really?”

            “What?” Ray laughed, leaning back to memorize Ryan’s face again. “You are. Everyone is so terrified of a dork.”

            “Why thank you,” Ryan said, cupping Ray’s cheek to pull him close. “I’m your teddy bear.”

            Ray smiled and kissed him. “And I’m yours.” He sighed when they parted.

            “My rose.” Ryan smiled, the knife Ray had given him weighing in his pocket. He didn’t go anywhere without it. “My beautiful blood rose.”

            Ray blushed and pressed close, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “You’d better not wear that mask when we’re alone.”

            “Little hard to kiss when I’m wearing it.” Ryan laughed, playing with Ray’s hair. “What do you think I should get?”

            “We’ll have to look at our options.” Ray said, closing his eyes. “Tomorrow, I’m tired.”      

            “Good night.” Ryan chuckled, closing his own eyes.

            Ten years and a massive empire later, he woke to Michael and Gavin peeking at them over the couch with wide, shocked eyes. His black skull mask was tossed aside on the coffee table. Ray was curled up against his chest, head tucked under his chin.

            He smiled at his team mates and pressed his finger to his lips. The lads nodded quickly before scurrying off. Chuckling quietly, he looked down at Ray and gently played with his hair. Joining the Fake AH Crew had been an interesting change for the two of them. He knew they both loved it without anything having to be said.

            Ray groaned and looked up at Ryan with an adorable sleepy eyed look. “Go back to sleep, Rose,” Ryan said, kissing his forehead. Ray nodded and snuggled back into him, a tired smile on his lips.  


	339. Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan always felt bad that they grew distant when he moved away as a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we3EJLTV650

            Ray reached out into the rain, hissing when sparks shot off of his fingers. He yanked his hand back and sighed. He watched the other children dance in the rain. He looked at his hand and pouted at the shining digits.

            “Ray?” Ray looked up at his best friend. Ryan was frowning worriedly at him, soaked to his bones. “Are you okay?”

            “Fine!” Ray said, hiding his arm behind him.

            Ryan frowned, looking up at the sky before smiling and rushing up the steps of the porch. “Hold on!” he said, shaking himself off before rushing into the house.

            Ray was careful to make sure his mechanical arm didn’t get wet. He hugged the door frame, leaning to watching Ryan search through drawers and the cupboards he could reach. “Ryan?”

            “You have a thingy to keep your arm from getting wet in the bath, right?” Ryan asked, pulling out a plastic bag.

            “Yeah?” Ray said, hesitantly entering his friend’s home.

            “We’ll just make one!” Ryan smiled at him before pulled rubber bands from a drawer.

            Ray blinked and smiled brightly holding his arm out to Ryan. He was lucky he was small, the bag covered his entire arm perfectly. Ryan carefully put rubber bands on the opening.

            Back on the porch, Ray squeezed his eyes as he thrust his arm out into the rain. His eyes popped open when he heard the water smack against the plastic, but the pain never came.

            “Come on!” Ryan laughed, grabbing Ray’s other hand, pulling him out into the rain.

            Ray laughed and followed, watching him spin and stumble in the mud as water soaked through his shirt and hair. He copied Ryan, spinning and dancing in the rain.

            He went home with a horrible cold, but Ryan was also sick. They played games together as they got better.

 

            Ray looked up into the rain as it poured on his head. His arm was wrapped tightly in a plastic sleeve, keeping it dry. It was like a very long glove so it didn’t hinder him when he danced.

            He was completely soaked, glasses long forgotten in his apartment along with his shoes. He was breathing hard, faint smile on his lips. The grass and ground were soft under his feet as the stares of the crowd he had gathered bore into his back.

            He placed his right foot forward, rocking back and forth before he started to spin and step, leaping and lunging around the field outside his apartment. People were watching from their dry rooms and the busy street. A few cars even stopped to see what was going on.

            Ray smiled and used the slick mud to spin and slid toward the crowd before stopping, bringing one leg up as his body bent toward the ground. His fingers ghosted the ground as he smiled upside down at the crowd.

            They gasped and smiled at him as he righted himself and spun again. He took only a second before flipping in the air, hands held out to his sides. The crowd clapped as he spun into the air and flipped again.

            He came to a stop, facing the crowd. They were applauding, a few continuing on their way. Ray bowed gracefully, standing and shaking some of the rain from his hair. The umbrellas slowly drifted away as he slowly calmed down, heart thudding in his chest.

            He glanced down at his robotic arm and sighed. The fingers moved fluidly, as if they were real. It wasn’t his fault he was born without an arm. Despite that, he was a beautiful dancer with his own studio. He smiled and shook out his shoulders.

            Much to his surprise, his brown eyes met blue ones when he looked up. A tall man in a tan trench coat and suit was still watching him. His hair was neatly cut, blue eyes striking. He had a soft smile as Ray came over.

            “You were beautiful,” the man said, offering his umbrella to Ray. “Although, you’ll probably get sick.”

            “I live in that building.” Ray chuckled, pointing to his building. “But, honestly, I’ve done this enough times that I just no longer get sick.”

            “That’s pretty impressive.” The man chuckled, nodding for Ray to lead the way. “Is it alright if I walk you back?”

            “I’m already soaked.” Ray laughed, but he kept pace with the older man. “But thank you.”

            “It’s not a problem,” the man said, pursing his lips. “Your name wouldn’t happen to be Ray, would it?”

            Ray tensed and narrowed his eyes at the man. “It is, why?” he asked, ready to bolt if things got too creepy.

            The man blinked at him for a moment before laughing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be creepy.” He said, shaking his hand, offering his hand. “It’s been a long time, I’m Ryan, remember?”

            Ray studied the man’s face before breaking out into a smile. “Holy shit, Rye? I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you!” he said, taking Ryan’s hand. “I’d hug you, but you’re at least dry.”

            Ryan laughed and smiled at Ray. “Its fine, I moved when you were, what, ten? It’s been years.”

            “I was nine,” Ray said, shaking the water off of his sleeve, “you were eleven. I think.”

            “That’s right.” Ryan nodded, lowering his umbrella as they got under the overhang in front of the apartment building’s door. “I’m twenty eight that makes you twenty six which means it’s been ten years since the last time we communicated. And seventeen since we’ve last seen each other.”

            “That’s a long fucking time.” Ray laughed, shaking his head at Ryan’s eyes rolled up in thought. “Would you like to come up?”

            “I- is that alright?” Ryan asked, shaking his umbrella out.

            “I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t.” Ray laughed, scraping his feet against the pavement so he wouldn’t track too much mud. “How have you been?”

            “Pretty good.” Ryan said, closing the umbrella before holding the door open for Ray. “I just got transferred to a station not far from here.”

            “You’re a policeman?” Ray asked, slipping into the building, heading toward the stairs. “When did that happen?”

            “Detective, actually.” Ryan chuckled, following Ray. He smiled sheepishly at the women at the desk, but she just waved at them. “I got through two years of college with a theatre and computer science major and couldn’t even get internships. So I did some training and became an officer. They sent me here after I passed my test to be a detective.”

            “That’s awesome.” Ray smiled at Ryan, slowly heading up the stairs, trying not to drip too much. “Like the job?”

            “So far.” Ryan nodded, following Ray onto the second floor. “What are you up to?”

            “I own a dance studio,” Ray said, digging his keys out of his pocket. They both stared at them as they clanked against the ground after slipping from Ray’s plastic covered fingers. Ray laughed and picked them up. “I forget I can’t hold anything with this thing on.”

            “I’m glad that you kept up with dancing.” Ryan said, watching Ray put the key into his door. “You were good when we were little, now you’re beautiful.”

            Ray blushed and opened his apartment. “Thanks.” He chuckled awkwardly. “Dancing in the rain is still my favorite thing to do though.”

            “That doesn’t surprise me.” Ryan laughed, standing awkwardly in his hallway as Ray slipped into his bathroom. “Where did you get that glove?”

            “They were selling them at some fashion thing a friend of mine dragged me to,” Ray said, coming out with a towel on his head. “Of course, I had to get one. They were perfect.”

            “It works well.” Ryan nodded, hesitantly going over to the couch when Ray gestured for him to sit.

            “I’ll be right back,” Ray said, backing toward his room, “I need to change.”

            “Take your time.” Ryan smiled at him, glancing around the apartment. Ray was clearly well off, games galore and a comfortable apartment. There were trophies lining a shelf, all for dancing. There were a few pictures of Ray with younger people, probably students.

            Ryan had been thinking about Ray recently. It had been years since they talked. He had always felt bad, but there was a lot going on at the time. He hadn’t realized it was Ray dancing until he stopped. Then he saw his best friend when they were tiny children, dancing in the rain with a plastic bag on his arm.

            Ryan smiled tiredly, a picture of them when they were younger catching his eye. It was from a year before he moved. They had talked all through high school, playing together, but never seeing each other.

            “So, what do you think of the city?” Ray said, startling Ryan.

            Ryan looked at the younger man and smiled. He was wearing a big hoodie and baggy sweats. He had fuzzy socks on, the towel still on his head. He was wearing his glasses, arm plastic free. “It’s different from where I was,” he said as Ray sat on the other end of the couch, “but it’s a nice place.”

            “It’s pretty quiet.” Ray nodded, drying his hair. “I haven’t heard of a lot of big cases, I’m surprised they transferred you here.”

            “There’s more than you think,” Ryan said, running his hand through his hair. “People are just quieter about it.”

            “That explains it.” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan. “How long have you been in town?”

            “About a week,” Ryan said, smiling back at Ray, “I was just getting to know the area when I saw you.”

            “We should go out then,” Ray said, standing with a bright smile, “I’ll show you some of the better places to go.”

            “That would be great, thanks,” Ryan said, standing as well.

            “Just let me go put on nicer pants,” Ray said, rushing back into his room, Ryan smiling after him.

            Both men were surprised by how easy it was for them to be friends again. It was like they hadn’t drifted apart. Ray knew the city better than some of the officers, showing Ryan arcades and the best restaurants. They exchanged numbers before parting and texted every chance they got.

            Ryan came to Ray’s studio a few times to pick him up for dinner and a game night. Each time, he would get knowing smiles from the mothers and female dancers. Ray told him to ignore them with a blush when he mentioned it one evening.

            Instead, Ryan made friends with them and learned some interesting gossip. Ray rolled his eyes at him, but was glad he was enjoying himself. As they talked and met up, Ryan was reminded of the crush he had gained on the younger man in high school. At the time he thought he was just a horny teenager, but he couldn’t claim that now.

            Now he loved Ray even more, but he wasn’t about to ruin anything. It was good to have his best friend back.

            Then he got a call early one morning.

            “Rye?” Ray’s voice shook quietly and Ryan was standing.

            “Ray? What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, his partner giving him a worried look.

            “There’s someone in the studio,” Ray hissed and Ryan’s heart clenched. He waved his partner over, turning his phone on speaker.

            “Who’s there?” Ryan asked as Jack came over with a worried frown.

            “I don’t know.” Ray sniffed. “I came in and heard someone moving around. I saw them and they had a gun.”

            Jack sped off to get a breaching team ready as Ryan grabbed his own gun. “It’ll be alright Ray, we’re heading to you now. Where are you?”

            “I’m under my de-“ Ray was cut off by a thud. It was painfully quiet for a long moment, neither daring to speak. “Rye.” Ray nearly sobbed.

            “We’ll be right there,” Ryan said, nodding to Jack as he ran past. “Just stay with me, okay?”

            “Okay.” Ray sniffed, voice a bit stronger.

            Ryan smiled and slipped into the car with Jack driving. A few other cars sped after them. “Just stay under your desk, okay?”

            “Not arguing that.” Ray gave a tiny laugh.

            “I see the studio,” Ryan said, watching the building get closer. “It’s raining.”

            “Is it?” Ray asked, voice small, but calming.

            “Yeah, remember what you told me?” Ryan asked, stepping out of the car, following Jack to the back to get his vest.

            “That I’d show you how to dance in the rain.” Ray laughed lightly, silenced by another thud a moment later.

            Ryan scowled and quickly got his vest on, gun ready. “We’re coming in Ray,” Ryan whispered into his phone, watching their back up get ready.

            “Hurry,” Ray hissed and Ryan was moving. He dropped his phone into his pocket, slamming his hand into the door.

            “Police!” Ryan yelled, tensing when he heard Ray shout from his pocket. Jack gave him a nod and he kicked the door in, rushing into the building. He bee-lined for Ray’s office.

            The door was open and there was shouting inside. Jack went around, coming to the other side of the doorway. Ryan raised his hand to count, freezing when a large man in all black flew through the door, smacking his head against the wall. He was unconscious before he fell to a heap on the floor.

            Ryan, Jack, and the backup looked at the man in shock before Ryan peaked into the room. Ray was standing in front of his desk, chest heaving. He was shaking slightly, looking at his robotic arm in shock.

            Ryan smiled and sent the men out to search the building as Jack arrested the man and carried him out. He slipped into the room, holstering his gun. “Ray, are you alright?” he asked.

            Ray blinked up at him before hugging him tightly. “Holy shit.” He gasped as Ryan hugged him back. “I don’t know how I did that. I just, picked him up and threw him.”

            “Your arm is a lot stronger in dangerous situations,” Ryan said, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “Remember that big dog that tried to tackle you when we were little? You threw him too.”

            Ray laughed and leaned up to kiss Ryan lightly. Ryan’s eyes went wide, Ray laughing at him. “Wanted to do that before anything else happened.”

            Ryan blinked slowly before laughing and kissing Ray again. “Come on.” He sighed when they parted, “let’s get you out of here.”

            Ray smiled at him, following him with shaking legs out of the studio and into his car. The entire time Ray was at the station, their hands were tangled together, the officers choosing to wait until all of the stress blew over to tease them.


	340. Mine by Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated history, but he'd give it some points for getting him a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C-lSNb1kbU

            Ray scowled at his computer, reading and rereading the lines of his paper. He groaned and dropped his head to the coffee table. Why the hell did he have to write this stupid history paper? He didn’t even like history.

            He looked up, resting his chin on the smooth plastic. The paper needed to be five pages, double spaced. That was easy. That was horrendously easy, and he hadn’t gotten past the first paragraph. What was he trying to say? He had no fucking clue. Stupid history requirement.

            “Are you okay?”

            Ray jumped upright, smiling sheepishly at the man who worked at the shop. Ray came there every day and sometimes they would talk. Ryan – as his name tag stated – knew Ray’s order by heart.

            “I’m fine.” Ray smiled at the older man. Ryan was in the college’s graduate program. His work shirt was a simple t-shirt that fit too well. Jeans fit snug on his hips, blond hair just starting to get long. His blue eyes were as tired as Ray felt. “Just stuck writing a shitty paper.”

            “Which class?” Ryan asked, leaning back against the chair at the table in front of Ray’s. “I’ve probably taken it.”

            Ray glanced around, relaxing slightly when there wasn’t anyone else in the shop. “It’s history. I had these articles and I have to say who’s right and I don’t fucking care.” He groaned, glaring at the document. “I can’t figure out what my thesis should be.”

            “Oh, that’s tough,” Ryan said, tapping his chin. “What were the articles?”

            “Something about Alexander the Great being a dick?” Ray said, grabbing the papers from his lap.

            “Did you even read them?” Ryan smiled, folding his arms.

            “Yes?” Ray shrugged, tossing the articles onto the table. “I skimmed the important parts.”

            “Well there’s your problem.” Ryan snorted, leaning forward before standing upright. “You should read those, you’ll probably have a better idea of what’s going on.”

            “That’s effort!” Ray whined, digging around in his backpack for his highlighter anyway.

            “That’s college,” Ryan mocked, shaking his head with a chuckle. “You’ll get there.”

            Ray snorted, watching Ryan go behind the counter as a group of undergrads wandered into the café. He sighed, watching Ryan work for a moment before turning back to his papers. The articles were horribly boring, but there was a massive difference between them. As Ryan said, he had better time figuring out what to bullshit.

            He spent the better part of his afternoon in the café, finishing his paper. By the time he finished, there was no one else in the place except for him and Ryan. The older man was cleaning up the coffee machine as Ray emerged from his music and typing.

            He blinked a few times before looking at the time on his computer. It was five, huh. Ray puffed a laugh before slowly putting his things away. “Did you finish?” Ryan asked over his shoulder.

            “Yeah, sorry if I’m holding you up,” Ray said, slipping his bag on his shoulders.

            “Nah, you’re fine.” Ryan chuckled, stuffing a rag into his back pocket. “We literally just closed.”

            “Ah, nice timing then.” Ray smiled, taking slow steps toward the door. He bit his lip and watched Ryan wipe down the counter. He had been crushing on the older man for weeks, the perfect date and/or let’s be better friends opportunity was right in front of him and he was too fucking awkward to take it.

            He hovered by the door, one hand on the bar. This was college, this was when he was supposed to become at least a little fearless. Taking a deep breath, he turned to find Ryan’s eyes on him. They both blushed and looked away.

            “Uh, so.” Ray coughed, taking a deep breath. “Want to go to dinner, I’ll pay?”

            Ryan looked at Ray in shock before smiling. “Sure,” he said, tossing the towel onto the shelf above the coffee machine. “Help me put the chairs up?

            Ray nodded and followed Ryan’s lead, placing the cushions of the chairs onto the tables. He followed Ryan out of the café, trying to figure out where they could go as the older man locked up.

            “So, where to?” Ryan asked, stuffing the keys in his pocket before turning toward Ray.

            “Uh, I know this pizza place not far from here,” Ray said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Everything’s homemade and cheap.”

            “Sounds like my kind of place.” Ryan chuckled, smiling gently at Ray. “Lead the way.”

            “This way!” Ray said, turning right and heading toward the shop. It was right off of campus, perfect for floods of college kids.

            Ryan laughed and followed him. They fell into step silently, both trying to figure out what to say. “You mentioned before that you game,” Ryan said suddenly, startling Ray out of his panicked thoughts.

            “Huh? Oh yeah.” Ray smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “I’ve got nothing else to do with my life. I game and do college shit.”

            “Add doing a job to that and that’s all I do,” Ryan said, thinking for a moment. “Although I don’t believe what you say about your gamerscore.”

            Ray gasped and gave Ryan his best appalled look. “Is that a challenge sir?”

            “Only if you want it to be.” Ryan smirked, glancing around them quickly before focusing on Ray again.

            “Oh, you’re on.” Ray snorted, glancing ahead to make sure they hadn’t passed the shop. The restaurant blended in pretty well with the walls, it was a nice surprise to find. “Pizza then I kick your ass at Halo?”

            “Deal.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “Your dorm?”

            Ray thought for a moment before scowling. “Yours; my roommate probably has his boyfriend over.”

            Ryan frowned, shaking his head. “Sock on the door?”

            “More like Gavin can’t be quiet for once in his life.” Ray shivered, shaking his head. “And you’re not a murderer, are you?”

            “You never know.” Ryan shrugged, smiling at Ray. “I’ve been told I look like the kind of man to treat murder casually.”

            Ray snorted and laughed. Ryan was doing this weird thing with his eyebrows and it just threw everything out the window. “Dude, you’re fucking weird.”

            “Why thank you.” Ryan mocked a bow, smiling when Ray laughed more. “You have a nice laugh.”

            That shut Ray right up, a light blush under his well-trimmed beard. “Thanks?” he said, never happier to see the restaurant. “We’re here!”

            Ryan smiled at Ray before looking at the pizzeria. “I think I’ve been here once. Maybe,” he said, laughing when Ray pushed him into the small joint.

            “We’ll just have to see then,” Ray said, shooing Ryan over to one of the tables while he ordered and paid. He came back over to the table, dropping into the chair across from Ryan. “It’ll be out in a second.” He placed their order number on the edge of the table.

            “Thanks,” Ryan said, snitching the recite from Ray before he could hide it away. “How much do I owe you?”

            Ray grabbed the paper back, stuffing it in his pocket. “I said I’d pay.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes, but let it go with a goofy smile. “So, you’re in your second year, right?”

            “Yep.” Ray nodded before sighing. “It’s hell.”

            Ryan snorted and leaned forward in his seat. “Tell me about it. Just wait for graduate school.”

            “Hopefully I won’t have to go,” Ray said, smiling at the waitress that set their drinks on their table. A bottle of water for him, a Diet Coke can for Ryan. “I’m here for game design. I’ll just go right into making games.”

            “Have any internships lined up?” Ryan asked, smiling at the can. “How’d you know?”

            “You only ranted to me about Diet Coke for two hours once.” Ray scoffed, struggling with the water bottle cap. “And yeah actually. There’s a small game company looking to hire in town. They said they’d hire me for the summer, and if I did well, once I graduate.”

            “That’s pretty awesome.” Ryan laughed, cracking the can open. “Do you need help with that?”

            “I’ve got this,” Ray said, trying to open the bottle without soaking himself. “What are you doing?”

            “Theatre and computer programming.” Ryan said, smiling at Ray’s failings. “Already have an internship at Microsoft.”

            “Wait, seriously?” Ray’s jaw dropped, letting Ryan pry the bottle from his fingers. “That’s fucking awesome!”

            “Eh.” Ryan shrugged, frowning when the bottle didn’t just crack open. “I see your problem.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, holding his hand out for the bottle. Ryan reluctantly handed it over, laughing when Ray pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed a hole into the cap.

            “There, problem solved.” Ray smiled, having to squirt the water into his mouth.

            “Fair enough.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head as Ray put the knife away.

            Everything was just so easy, ever since they met. It all fell into place. They talked easily, never lacking something to say. Neither cared to watch what they said, the other would either not care or a healthy debate would begin and that was something they both loved.

            They finished their dinner and went to Ryan’s apartment like it was normal. Ray momentarily gushed over Ryan’s luck at having his own apartment before zeroing in on the older man’s impressive game collection.

            Ryan learned, very quickly, that Ray had the skills to back his bragging. Around midnight, Ray clarified it was now Saturday before challenging Ryan to find some game to beat him at. Around three Ryan cheered as he won a stupid trivia game.

            “Asshole.” Ray laughed, elbowing Ryan’s side.

            “What? You’ve won everything else!” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “I’m fucking happy with that.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and stood, stretching. “Alright, now I should head back.”

            “It’s too late, just sleep on the couch,” Ryan said, standing and collecting their controllers and discarded games.

            “Thanks man.” Ray smiled sheepishly, sitting back down fiddling with his hoodie strings. “I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow.”

            Ryan paused, pursing his lips. “I don’t mind if you hang around, it gets lonely in here.”

            “Getting soft on me Haywood?” Ray smiled, trying to think if he had any homework in his backpack.

            “Only for you.” Ryan’s smile was nothing but flirtatious. Ray blushed, biting his lip.

            “Dork.” Ray puffed a laugh, fidgeting as Ryan sat down next to him, their sides pressed together.

            “I try.” Ryan laughed, playing with the TV remote. “Are you actually tired yet?”

            “Not really.” Ray shrugged, smiling as Ryan pulled up Netflix.

            “Then I have the perfect shitty move for you,” Ryan said, flipping through the movies.

            It was indeed, a shitty movie. They mocked and laughed at how horrible it was. At some point, Ryan’s arm came around his waist and Ray snuggled into his side. Neither said anything in fear of the other pulling away.

            However, as the credits rolled, Ray had to say something before he got too confused. “Was this a date?” he blurted before squeezing his eyes shut.

            “I was kind of hoping,” Ryan said without missing a beat, “but it’s alright if you don’t.”  Ray breathed in relief, opening his eyes. “Well, considering that we’re snuggling, I’d say it’s a date.”

            “Good, because I didn’t want to let go. You’re warm.” Ryan chuckled, sleep slurring his voice. “What are you, a heater?”

            Ray laughed and sat up a bit. Ryan pulled him closer, watching him with a fond smile. Ray took a deep breath before leaning forward. He was never happier when Ryan met him halfway. The kiss was soft and sweet and everything they wanted at the moment.

            They parted with giddy smiles. Ryan left Ray to sleep on the couch, suggesting Ray stay for the day. It was the best first and second date Ray had ever had.  


	341. Redemption Day by Johnny Cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rabbit saved him just to get something from him, typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pr1CAXqzeWA

            Ray clung to his horse’s mane, wind whipping around him and throwing the horse’s hair into his face. His clothes were torn and bloody, shallow gashes in his sides and back soaking the once white cotton shirt. He didn’t have time to grab his boots, brown pants flapping against the wind, toes freezing. Both shirt and pants had burnt ends, even his hair was a little singed.

            He hadn’t even gotten the saddle on his horse before running. There wasn’t time. The town burnt down his home. He was a criminal, but they had no proof. Sure he stole from the bank, but they didn’t actually know that. However, given the fact that they were going crazy with stories, accusing people of being witches of all things, he just happened to be a well-chosen scapegoat.

            Ray clung to his horse with his legs, nudging her around trees and farmers’ fields. He had survived the deserts to get to the new lands, to search for gold, and he’d die because some people had correctly blamed him for all of their problems. He had to keep going, find a road and get to another town. He wasn’t dying, not like this.

            Come morning, he was exhausted, thirsty, and hungry. He was slumped over on his horse, loosely clinging to her mane. She huffed and panted as they slowly walked through the field, just narrowly avoiding prey dog holes.

            Ray’s head drooped, eyes slipping closed. They snapped open again when his horse reared back slightly, whinnying. He wrapped his arms around her neck, trying to calm her down as he looked out in awe.

            Before them was a canyon of pink and white rock. The grass just abruptly ended, letting the rock begin. It nearly looked porous, deep and shallow cracks where water had flowed years before. Now, there was a horrible silence. Nothing was living here. No tree, bush, or grass. No bug, reptile, or mammal. There was nothing but his own breathing.

            “Holy shit.” Ray breathed, patting his horse’s neck. There was a drop off in front of them. Not nearly as deep as the one he had seen down south, the Grand Canyon they called it. No, this was something far different.

            He surveyed the area before spurring his horse along the edge. Perhaps there was a town around they could take refuge in. What he didn’t realize was how massive the area was. By the time they came to the foot of massive mountains, they were both exhausted and couldn’t go any further.

            His horse dropped to the ground in the shade of the mountain and Ray rushed for the tree that was still nearby. He waited for her to die, apologizing as he sunk a stick he sharpened with a rock into her.

            After eating what he could, drinking the blood, he looked up at the mountain and the gullies running around it. Covered in his own and his horse’s blood, Ray started into the dead lands. Going through was faster than going around, wasn’t it?

            He didn’t make it far before the sun beating down on his aching back and his newly bleeding feet got the better of him. Drenched in sweat and sticky with dry blood, he dropped to the ground and passed out.

            He woke up to the moon high in the sky, a small white rabbit sniffing at his hair. The little beast wasn’t terrified at all when Ray slowly looked up at it, his head pounding. The rabbit tilted its head at him, pressing its paw against his nose.

            Ray laughed, coughing hard as air rushed into his lungs. The rabbit squeaked at him, hopping a bit away before coming back over to him and hopping away again. “I can’t move.” Ray croaked.

            The rabbit seemed to huff at him, poking his face again. “Alright, alright.” Ray laughed, struggling to push himself up. He was sure he was dreaming, but when he got to his aching feet, pain shooting up his spine, he realized he wasn’t. He was hallucinating, much better.

            Either way, he hobbled after the rabbit who shot down gullies before coming back for him. He clung to the walls of ridges and the bases of mountains. The rabbit would squeak at him every time he stopped.

            “Hard ass, aren’t you?” Ray panted, the world spinning as he followed the rabbit.

            The little monster huffed at him before disappearing around a rock. Ray didn’t notice that there was light flickering from beyond that rock or that there was a gunshot, he was too busy trying not to spin with the world. He did notice, when he got around the rock, that there was a man in front of him, the rabbit with a bullet in its stomach in his hands.

            Ray and the man stared at each other in surprise for a long moment before Ray started to laugh, knees wobbling. “You killed my spirit guide,” Ray said before dropping to the ground, the world turning black.

            When he woke up again, he was laying on a cow skin bed. A well-made quilt was thrown over him. His old clothes were gone, much bigger, newer ones in their place. All of his wounds were well wrapped in rags and gauze. He was surprisingly clean of all blood and dust. Everything hurt horribly, especially his head.

            Sitting up slowly, he looked around the tent he was in. It was surprisingly cool, saddle bags resting at the foot of the floor bed. A gun was leaning against one of the posts, a sword beside it. The rabbit’s white pelt was hanging from another support, making Ray frown.

            “Sorry little guy,” Ray croaked, turning to sit with his legs curled in front of him and wincing. His feet were heavily wrapped, little spots of red soaking through. “You got killed helping me.”

            He jumped a mile when a rabbit appeared out of nowhere and made itself at home on his lap. Ray held his chest over his heart, looking down at the rabbit in shock. “What the fuck?!” His voice cracked to a whisper. The rabbit looked up at him and huffed at him, placing its paw against his stomach in a sympathetic pat. “You’re not actually dead?!” he whisper-shouted, glaring at the rabbit.

            “You sound awful, and insane,” a deep, smooth voice said and Ray’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. Was that the rabbit? It was blinking sleepily up at him.

            “Weird voice for a fucking rabbit.” Ray groaned, rubbing his eyes.

            “I’m not a rabbit? Did you hit your head too?” the voice said and Ray froze.

            Pulled his hands from his face, he looked at the door to the tent. The man he saw before passing out was standing there, blue eyes bright and blond hair messy. His skin was tan from the sun, although he was also covered in dust. He wore a wide brim hat that looked like it been through hell, rips and blood stains covering it. He was wearing similar clothes to the ones Ray was wearing, leather boots tapping against the ground as he came over to him.

            Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times, brain working against him here. “What?” he managed and groaned at himself.

            The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Where did the rabbit come from?”

            Ray sighed and looked down at the rabbit that was snuggling into his stomach. “I have no fucking clue,” he said, looking back up at the man, “what the fuck happened?”

            “Well, you’ve clearly been wondering around the Bad Lands unprepared,” the man said, hooking his sword to his worn belt. “I took you to our camp and patched you up.”

            “Oh.” Ray frowned, petting the rabbit’s head and back, the little monster purring loudly. “Thank you.”

            “It comes with a price though.” The man shrugged, resting his hand on sword, a crooked smile making Ray uneasy.

            “What’s that?” Ray asked, glancing around. The only weapon he saw was the gun and there was no way he was getting to that before the man.

            “You join our group,” the man said, getting between Ray and the gun, “you help around, join us on robberies.”

            Ray froze and narrowed his eyes at the man. “Robberies?”

            “You lucked out,” the man said, kneeling down and making a reach for his saddle bags, “the Fake AH Gang is pretty nice to strangers.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and the rabbit squeaked at him for gripping it too tightly. The man chuckled as Ray rushed to apologize to the rabbit. He bit his lip and looked up at the man. “That’s all I have to do?” he said, smiling when the man nodded. “Then you’ve got yourself a new sharp shooter.”

            “Experienced?” the man asked, pulling a canteen from his packs and holding it out to Ray.

            “I’ve robbed a bank or two.” Ray smirked, snatching the canteen from the man and trying not to drown himself with how fast he was drinking.

            “Good.” The man laughed, offering Ray his hand. “I’m Ryan.”

            Ray finished the water before taking Ryan’s hand. “Ray,” he said, trying to juggle the rabbit and canteen as Ryan pulled him to his feet. Before Ryan could take the canteen, the rabbit climbed its way to Ray’s shoulder and settled there. They both stared at the rabbit for a long moment. “You’re fucking weird,” Ray told the little monster who huffed at him, placing a paw on his nose.

            Ryan started to laugh, taking the canteen. “Really, what’s with the rabbit?”

            “I don’t know,” Ray huffed, petting the rabbit between the ears. “I passed out and he woke me up and led me right to you.”

            “Strange,” Ryan said, glancing at the rabbit pelt, “I thought I killed it.”

            “He’s a stubborn bastard.” Ray chuckled, frowning when Ryan picked up the rabbit’s back end, making the little monster squeal at him. “What the fuck?”

            “He’s a she.” Ryan chuckled, letting the rabbit go. “Just for future reference.”

            Ray snorted and petting the rabbit’s head as it shook. “Thanks, I guess?”

            Ryan smiled at him and nodded toward the tent door. “Come on, you need to meet everyone.”

            There were nine of them. Geoff was the leader, Jack was his right hand man. Michael was the explosions guy, having worked in multiple mines before joining the gang. Gavin was the charmer, going in and getting information for the robberies. He was also their map which no one looked happy about. Matt, Jeremy, and Kdin were some of the muscle and guns. They were good at setting up camp and traps. Lindsay, Michael’s wife, was the doctor and cook. Then there was Ryan, the killer. If they needed someone six feet under, he was the guy for the job.

            “Sharp shooter, huh?” Geoff asked, rubbing his chin. He was looking Ray over, eyeing the rabbit on his shoulder with vague confusion. “Prove it.”

            “I need a gun,” Ray said, holding his hand out without hesitation.

            All of them chuckled as Jack passed him a revolver with a smile. Kdin quickly set up some empty beer bottles. Ray glanced them over, before raising the gun. Without taking more than a few moments to aim, he shot every single bottle perfectly.

            Geoff nodded, twirling the end of his curled mustache between his thumb and forefinger. “Not bad.”

            “I’m good when moving too,” Ray said, handing Jack back his gun by the butt.

            “And you’ve robbed banks before?” Ryan said, sitting beside Lindsay, a bowl of stew in his hands.

            “Three different ones,” Ray said, looking over the gang. “One of those four times.”

            “Shit, really?” Michael asked, with a laugh. “What dumbasses.”

            “Why are you out here then?” Gavin asked cheerfully, patting the space next to him.

            Ray hesitated before sitting down, the rabbit moving to his lap. “The town I was in was going a little crazy.” He shrugged, gratefully taking the bowl Lindsay offered him from across the fire. “An Indian came through, cursing the place and they believed him. They chased me out thinking I was guilty of a bunch of shit when all I really did was rob their bank four times.”

            “And you ran in here with nothing?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. His beard was long and well-trimmed. It was the best beard Ray had ever seen.

            “I had a horse,” Ray said, between devouring the stew. “Ate her before coming in.” He jumped when the rabbit pushed her head between the bowl and his chin, squeaking at him. “What?”

            “She’s probably hungry,” Lindsay cooed at them, a strange smile on her face, “I think we have carrots.”

            The rabbit squeaked again, huffing at him and patting his chin with her paws. Ray ate around her, setting the bowl aside and picking the rabbit up. “What’s your problem?” he asked her, tensing when her black eyes started to glow white.

            _Hello Ray._ Echoed in his head in multiple voices and Ray yelled, falling off of the log he was sitting on. The gang all gave him strange looks until they realized the rabbit was still floating where Ray had been holding her.

            “No one else heard that?” Ray asked, glancing around. The only one that didn’t look confused was Ryan. He was staring hard at the rabbit, hand resting on the hilt of a knife that was on his belt.

            _You owe us._ The rabbit informed him before dropping to the ground, eyes normal again. All of them watched as the rabbit hopped over and settled on Ray’s stomach, paws tucked under her.

            Ray groaned and laid flat on the ground, squeezing his eyes shut. He owed a fucking rabbit. A monster rabbit.

            “Maybe you should have believed that Indian,” Ryan said, breaking the stunned silence, “the spirits of his people seem to like you.”

            Ray tilted his head up, narrowing his eyes at the smirk that was on the older man’s face. “Why do I feel like you also heard something?”

            Ryan just shrugged and then the others started talking. Gavin told him that weird things happen around Ryan all of the time as Geoff and Jack discussed what town they would go to get Ray supplies. Michael and Lindsay discussed what to feed the damn rabbit while Matt, Jeremy, and Kdin discussed a robbery. Ryan and Ray stared at each other over the fire, the rabbit refusing to leave Ray’s side.

            When it turned to time to turn in, Ryan dragged Ray back to his tent, giving him his bed. The rabbit slept nearly on his face, soft breathing coming from where Ryan was lying on the floor a few feet away. Ray stared at the tent ceiling, scowling. This damn rabbit saved him just to get something from him.

            Turning his head, he spied a dreamcatcher above Ryan’s head. Everyone had common back stories, thieves on the run that stumbled upon Geoff who took them in and started a gang. Then there was Ryan. No one knew what had happened to Ryan and the older man wasn’t telling.

            Ray sighed and closed his eyes, surprised that when the rabbit pressed her head against his chin, he fell right asleep.

            They didn’t go to town for a few weeks, giving Ray work around the camp and testing his aim and fighting ability. The entire gang was speechless when he managed to beat Ryan in a sparring match. The older man just laughed and gave him a strangely fond smile that Ray couldn’t shake from his head.

            The gang was the home he never thought he would have, although he was closest to Ryan; they slept in the same tent and sometimes talked until late into the night when neither could sleep. The rabbit only seemed to let Ray and Ryan toucher her, not even Lindsay could get close.

            Ray got along with everyone, but he told Ryan things he couldn’t tell the others. Sometimes Ryan would tell him things as well. Like the fact that Ryan had lived with an Indian tribe for a long time when he was younger.

            “My home was burned down,” Ryan whispered to him suddenly. They were heading toward town, the others were ahead of them, Ray riding with his back pressed to Ryan’s chest, the rabbit in his lap. “The tribe took me in.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan, the older man looking ahead of them. His lips were pressed into a thin line, blue eyes glazed over slightly. Ray smiled and relaxed against Ryan. “My mother tried to kill us by burning the house down.” he said softly, “I made it out; my sister didn’t.”

            Ryan sighed, wrapping his left arm around Ray. The rabbit squeaked at them as the horse veered off slightly. Ryan didn’t let go, just continued to correct himself as the horse drifted. Ray closed his eyes and smiled.


	342. Lost Boy by Ruth B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had all runaway from something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO3ppTYwRYs

            Ryan flipped the cap of his lighter over and over again. There was no more oil, but that didn’t stop him. The sound was something to fill his head. The homeless man sitting a little down the alley way was glaring at him, hands clamped over his ears.

            Ryan ignored him, watching the long lid as he flipped it back with his thumb. He used his pointer finger to flip it back. His eyes were dull and tired, clothes tattered and dirty from a week on the streets. He only went to school for food, not even bother filling in tests. The teachers didn’t care so neither did he.

            Sure, he knew plenty of things, the backpack leaning against his side was full of books he had managed to sneak out of the library. He had read all of them a million times, selling a few to antique stores for a few bucks for food. Other times, especially on cold days, he would burn the pages.

            When his supply got low, he would steal a few more and spend his time reading them. Today, however, he didn’t feel like reading. He really wanted to listen to some music, but all he had was his lighter and the click of it opening and snap of it closing.

            The sound wasn’t enough. He closed his eyes, letting his head hit back against the grimy brick, hand dropping into his lap. A million songs floated through his heads in parts at a time. Eventually he picked one and started humming.

            The homeless man sighed in relief, listening to him hum. Ryan knew he was smiling when he started singing. The old man’s rough voice hummed along quietly. Ryan relaxed and continued to sing.

            “Hey, you’re pretty good.” A voice above him said after he finished.

            Ryan cracked an eye open, looking up at the man. His mustache was curled in on the ends, eyes bright and lips pulled into a smirk. Tattoos went up into the sleeves of his t-shirt. A beer dangled from his fingers, a wad of cash in the other hand.

            Ryan jumped when the man threw the money at him, fumbling with the wad for a moment before staring at it with a dropped jaw. “Why are you out here?” The man asked, sipping from his beer, slipping his other hand into his pocket.

            Ryan just looked up at the man and blinked a few times. He shrugged, quickly hiding the cash in his jacket pocket.

            The man chuckled and smiled at Ryan. “Can you do anything other than sing?”

            Ryan pursed his lips and held up a finger. He dug around in his pack and pulled out a book he had found in one of the pawn shops. He held it up to the man.

            “You know everything in this?” The man asked, looking around the book to look at Ryan. It was a large tome about how to kill someone.

            Ryan nodded, quickly putting the book away. He couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. Not only was it his favorite, but it was also the only one he knew by heart. He knew he would kill someone if he wanted. He just had never had a reason to before.

            The man rubbed his chin, looking Ryan over. “Will you talk to me at some point?”

            Ryan tilted his head side to side and shrugged. “Eh.” He uttered and the man laughed.

            “I like you kid.” The man said, offering his hand. “My name’s Geoff. Come with me and you never have to live on the street again.”

            Ryan looked between Geoff’s face and hand before shouldering his bag and taking the man’s hand. He was hulled to his feet and followed Geoff into the city.

           

            Ryan was carefully cleaning his gun when the door to the apartment opened. “I’m home!” Geoff called into the apartment, Gavin falling over himself to greet him.

            “Geoffrey!” Gavin chirped, somehow managing to not fall flat on his face. “Who’s this?”

            Ryan paused and slowly turned around. Standing behind Geoff was a short young man in rags. His hair was shaved off, eyes dull and tired. Geoff’s suit jacket was around his shoulders.

            “This is Ray.” Geoff chuckled, gesturing to the young man.

            “Another?” Jack huffed, hands on her hips as she came out of her room.

            Ryan was on his feet, studying Ray from behind his skull mask. The young man wasn’t reacting to any of them, not Gavin trying to talk his ear off or Jack and Geoff arguing. He walked over and waved his hand in front of Ray’s face.

            Ray blinked once before looking up at him. _Can you sign?_ Ryan’s hands moved slowly and carefully.

            Ray’s eyes widened and he gave Ryan a small smile. _I can._ He sighed quickly, heavy bags under his eyes and skin pale.

            _Come on, I’ll clean you up._ Ryan signed before offering Ray his hand.

            Ray looked at his hand before carefully taking it. Ryan pulled him past the others, Gavin having run off to get Michael. Geoff and Jack were still arguing, not noticing them pass. Ryan made Ray sit on the toilet in the bathroom.

            Ray told him everything that was probably wrong with him. Ryan did what he could before taking Ray to his room. He got the younger man into some of his old clothes. _Feeling better?_ He signed as Ray sat on his bed.

            _Much, thank you._ Ray signed, smiling up at Ryan. _How do you know how to sign?_

 _I don’t like talking._ Ryan shrugged, offering Ray his hand again.

            Ray took it without hesitating this time, following him out of the room and into the kitchen. Geoff and Jack were glaring at each other over the bar.

            “Hey.” Ryan’s voice cracked as he spoke, pulling Ray to sit on one of the bar stools. “What’s the issue?”

            “There’s no issue.” Jack huffed, narrowing her eyes at Geoff. “Ray is just the last one we’re taking in.”      

            “That’s fine!” Geoff hissed, getting out his whisky. “I couldn’t leave him out there, he’s deaf!”

            Ryan sighed as Jack’s eyes widened. “How did you tell him what you were doing?” She asked as Ryan started digging through the fridge, Ray watching his every move.

            “He can read lips.” Geoff huffed, pouring himself a glass. “And I know enough sign language because of this asshole.” He jacked his thumb at Ryan.

            Jack scowled at him and Ryan chuckled, turning to Ray. _Are you allergic to anything?_ He signed after making sure he had Ray’s attention.

            _Nope._ Ray signed, legs swinging. He was smiling at Ryan like he wasn’t wearing a skull mask. As if he didn’t know that he was the famous murderer the Vagabond, but he had to. There wasn’t anyone else running around in a skull mask.

            _What do you want to drink?_ Ryan signed, rolling his eyes when Jack and Geoff continued to argue.

            _Have any Capri Suns?_ Ray signed, glancing at Jack and Geoff. _Can you tell them I know what they’re saying?_

 _We don’t, but we do have Red Bull, alcohol, and water._ Ryan sighed, glaring at Jack and Geoff. _I will, I’m sorry about them._

Ray nodded, swinging his feet once again. _Red Bull and don’t worry about it. People always think they can get away with shit because I’m deaf._

Ryan chuckled, signing that he was doing so before reaching into the fridge and tossing Ray a can. He pulled out the things to make a sandwich before roughly slamming the fridge door. Jack and Geoff jumped, looking at Ryan.

            “Knock it off.” Ryan growled, glaring at them.

            Jack and Geoff winced and nodded. “Sorry.” Geoff said, raising his glass in surrender.

            Ryan narrowed his eyes at them before making Ray two sandwiches. He remembered when Geoff took him in, he was starving and would eat anything Geoff set in front of him. Ray’s eyes went wide when the plate was handed to him, Geoff and Jack staying quiet as he devoured the food.

            Ryan ruffled Ray’s short hair before pulling his mask off and stuffing it into his back pocket. He ignored the wide eyed stares he was getting from Jack and Geoff as he sat across from Ray.

            _Good?_ Ryan signed as Ray took his last bite.

            _Fucking fantastic._ Ray signed before downing the rest of his Red Bull. _You’re hot as fuck._

 _Thanks?_ Ryan smiled in confusion, tilting his head.

            _It’s just, they make the Vagabond sound like a fucking nut job, not some hot fucker._ Ray signed, studying Ryan’s face. _Why the mask anyway?_

 _I like the mystery._ Ryan signed, glancing down the hallway as Gavin dragged Michael into the room. _And the fear in my victims faces._

Ray snorted and laughed, signing that he was doing so. Ryan smile and rolled his eyes at Gavin’s squawk. “Ryan? Where’s your mask?” Gavin asked.

            “Who the fuck are you?” Michael narrowed his eyes at Ray.

            Ryan glanced at Ray who just stared at Michael, blinking slowly. He smiled and looked at Geoff when he cleared his throat. “Ray’s our new member.”

            “Another one?” Michael rolled his eyes, scowling when Gavin pouted at him.

            Ray did well at keeping his face blank, but Ryan could see the doubt in his eyes. Tapping Ray’s arm, he offered him a kind smile. _Hey, Michael’s just an asshole._

 _I guessed._ Ray smiled at him, pulling at the sleeves of the hoodie Ryan had given him.

            Ryan glanced at the others arguing, Jack finally taking Geoff’s side. Sighing, Ryan dropped from his stool. _I’ll show you the extra room._ He signed, offering his hand once again.

            Ray nodded, taking Ryan’s hand and letting him guide him. The others let them go, only Gavin really noticing that they were leaving. Ryan nodded to the Brit when he followed them to the extra room that was across from Ryan’s.

            They watched Ray slowly take in the room, Gavin fidgeting where he stood. “Anyone ever call you X-Ray?” He blurted.

            Ryan snorted and smiled as Gavin pouted when Ray didn’t respond. “He can’t hear.” He told Gavin before coming into the room. He gently took Ray’s hand, signing what Gavin had said once Ray was looking at him.

            Ray scowled at the name and looked at Gavin before signing to Ryan. “He says that no he hasn’t.” Ryan simplified, signing Ray his difficulties to not laugh.

            Ray smiled at him as Gavin looked between them. “Can he read lips?” Gavin asked.

            Ryan nodded and gestured for Ray to look at Gavin. Ray looked at Gavin, studying his face closely.

            “Welcome home!” Gavin said, running into the room and tackling Ray into a hug.

            Ryan laughed as Ray awkwardly hugged Gavin back, looking at Ryan for help. _Welcome home._ Ryan signed with a soft smile.

            Ray blinked at him before giving him a pained smile. Michael eventually came around, actually enjoying Ray’s company. Jack insisted that Ryan teach them all more sign language. They knew the basics for when Ryan had his days when he just didn’t want to talk, but now they needed to know more.

            Regardless of how much they learned, no one could sign like Ray and Ryan could. They got close, finding talking to each other enjoyable and natural. When Ryan had his first day off since Ray came to the penthouse, Ray was panicked when no one else seemed worried. Ryan wouldn’t even look at him.

            _He gets like cat._ Geoff signed. Ray gave him a confused look for a long moment before he realized that half way through signing, he started fixing his mustache.

            _Why?_ Ray signed slowly. He glanced down the hallway. Ryan had come into the kitchen, looked at them before turning and leaving again, mask on tight and eyes dark. He looked sick.

            _We have no idea._ Geoff signed, getting his whisky out. He tried signing with the whisky and glass in his hands.

            Ray just gave him a tired look before slipping from the kitchen and heading for Ryan’s room. He knocked three times, paused, and then knocked another three. They worked that system out so that Ryan knew to get the door instead of saying something.

            Ray frowned when nothing happened. He checked the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Ryan often locked it when he was in or out of his room. Ray didn’t have the entire picture, but it was something Ryan’s parents had done to him, removing his door when he locked it, not a single personal space to himself.

            Ray stood, hand on the turned knob for a long moment, biting his lip. He let it go and did his knock again. This time, Ryan opened the door a crack, but didn’t look out. As much of an invitation as he was going to get, Ray slipped into the room, locking the door behind him.

            Ryan was curled up on the bed, hugging himself. His mask was resting beside him on the bed, the eyes turned away. Ray slowly walked over, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. He was drenched in sweat and clammy. His skin was ashen and eyes squeezed tight.

            Ray frowned and gently tapped Ryan’s nose twice. The older man’s lips parted a bit huffing before smiling softly. He carefully opened his eyes and looked up at Ray. His face nearly broke Ray’s heart, he looked so tired and pitiful, even if he was smiling.

            _Okay?_ Ray signed slowly, frowning when Ryan shook his head. _What can I do?_

Ryan studied him for a moment before holding his arms out to him. Ray didn’t hesitate settling himself next to Ryan, letting the older man pull him closer. He pulled Ryan’s head to his chest, carding his fingers through his hair.

            Ryan pressed his face into his chest and started to cry. His body shook and his shirt started to soak with salt. Ray pressed soft kisses into his blond hair, holding him tighter as his shirt got wetter. He knew bits and pieces, but what he knew for sure was that Ryan had a rough childhood. The older man thought it made him a monster, but Ray was pretty sure that the only monster was Ryan’s parents.

            Geoff had offered them all a home and a family that actually gave a damn. Each of them had run away from something haunting them. Jack had an abusive boyfriend, Gavin had a controlling friend. Michael’s parents tried to kill him and Geoff had killed his. No one was sure what had happened to Ryan, Ray knew the most. They just knew whatever happened scared him for life and anything could trigger a panic attack or silent days.

            Ray just didn’t have parents and the orphanage kicked him onto the streets when he was eighteen. He didn’t know the other’s pain, but he could at least be there for them, especially Ryan.

            He wasn’t sure how long they were laying there, but eventually Ryan fell asleep, his grip on Ray loosening. Ray didn’t move, keeping close and playing with Ryan’s hair. He remembered Geoff saying that Ryan loved singing and songs. For the first time in his life, Ray wished he could hear, just so he could sing for Ryan.


	343. Europe's Skies by Alexander Rybak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would no fall for the same trick a third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUv1qRsL1KA

            Ray had never been to Europe before and so far, he was hating it. Italian mafia, Russian gangsters, the French. It was fucking awful. So far, he had to run from ten different countries, not because he was about to be caught, but because some other criminal group had chased him out. He just wanted to go home.

            He collapsed on his shitty motel bed outside of London and groaned loud and long into his pillow. He came over the ocean for more opportunities, not to be chased all over the continent. Turning his head so he could breathe, Ray glared at the broken nightstand standing with a slant. The alarm was taped into place with duct tape, the lamp that was supposed to be on the stand was on the floor next to it, the shade full of holes and the bulb broken.

            “This place is shit.” Ray sighed, pushing himself up. All he had with him was his sniper rifle, a couple changes of clothes, and a medical kit. He was hoping to find a permanent residence, but hadn’t thus far. He didn’t have high hopes for London; the Italian Mafia had a strong holding.

            He sat on the edge of the bed, digging around in his pocket for a moment. He pulled out a map of Europe and slowly unfolded it, straightening out the creases slightly. There was red x’s through the countries that he had been chased out of. At this rate, he might as well go back to the states.

            Three knocks echoed off of the hollow foe-wood door and he froze. Just as slowly as he had opened the map, he folded it again, eyes on the door. The only other weapon he had was a knife that was hooked to his belt. He pulled it out and held it behind him as he came over to the door. There wasn’t even a peep hole or a strong lock.

            Scowling, Ray opened the door a crack before throwing it open with a broken smile. “Where have you been, asshole?” he asked, sheathing his knife.

            A tall man with a skull mask stood in front of him, blue eyes piercing amongst the black. The corners of his eyes were turned up, thumbs hooked in his pockets. “It has been awhile,” he said with a thick Russian accent. “You’re hard to find.”

            “Not by design.” Ray sighed, stepping aside stiffly and gesturing for the man to come in. “What the fuck happened to you? Since when are you Russian?”

            The man laughed, passing Ray. “It’s a long story,” he said as Ray caught sight of a small pony tail of blond hair poking out of the bottom of the mask.

            “Your hair’s long,” Ray said, closing the door before going over to the man and tugging a little harder than he probably should have at the tuft of hair. “I’m up for story time, I’ve got nothing else to do.”

            “Other than avoid the bounty on your head?” The man asked, catching Ray’s hand and pushing his mask up a bit to reveal his chin and the mask resting on his painted nose.

            “There’s one of those? Here to collect, Ryan?” Ray frowned as Ryan kissed his knuckles. “Still trying to be a romantic bastard, huh?”

            “I could never kill you.” Ryan smiled before slipping the mask back down. “I’ve missed you, Ray.”

            “Missed me a shit ton, did you?” Ray snorted, yanking his hand away and folding his arms. “Missed me so much you just decided to fuck off.”

            A frown swirled in Ryan’s eyes as he shook his head. “It wasn’t like that.”

            “I know.” Ray rolled his own eyes, pushing past Ryan. “Better opportunities here. You didn’t need a sniper.” He dropped onto his bed, glaring at Ryan. “I’m _not_ happy to see you, but you could be useful to me.”

            Ryan sighed, arms hanging at his sides. “I can try.” His eyes smiled once again. “You’ve been having some trouble since you got here.”

            “Try a shit ton.” Ray groaned, rubbing his face. “I’ve been chased out of ten countries.”

            “I know, I’ve been trying to track you down,” Ryan said, coming over. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you since you landed.”

            “Got a job for me?” Ray smiled weakly, making sure there was still distance between them.

            “The best you’ll find,” Ryan said, pulling a burner cell out of his pocket. “You’ll just need to come to Russia with me.”

            “Are we working together again?” Ray frowned, letting the cell hit him and drop to the floor when it was tossed at him. Ryan stared at him, eyes clouding with worry.

            “Yes?” Ryan said slowly, relaxing when Ray picked up the phone.

            Ray looked the burner over, it was a nice brand new smart phone. Knowing Ryan, it probably wasn’t traceable and easy to use. “No deal,” he said, glaring at Ryan.

            The older man blinked at him slowly, leaning back a bit. “What?”

            “No deal.” Ray shrugged, tossing the phone back at him. “I’m not going through that again.”

            Ryan barely caught the phone, staring at Ray dumbfounded. “I- what? There’s nowhere else for you to go here! Unless you join a group.”

            “So I’ll go back to the states.” Ray shrugged, standing. “If you really needed me, you won’t have left me behind.”

            “Ray.” Ryan frowned, trying to dig his boots into the orange stained carpet as Ray pushed him toward the door. “Please, listen.”

            “I’m done listening.” Ray growled, stepping away when Ryan wasn’t budging. “You don’t need me, you don’t care about me. I’m just convenient, right? You need me for this one job before you throw me to the curb, _again_.”

            Ryan didn’t respond, his mask stretching as his mouth opened and closed. “It wasn’t like that,” he managed after a moment.

            “Not like that.” Ray snorted, folding his arms. “Of course it was fucking like that! I fell for your shit twice because I was easier to use that way. I’m not doing it a third time.”

            Ryan searched for his words, eyes darting around for a lie. “Ray.” He croaked, taking a step closer.

            “Oh no you don’t.” Ray scowled, stepping back. “I’m not doing it.”

            Ryan paused and sighed in defeat, looking at the phone still in his hand. “Alright, you won’t even have to see me,” he said, holding the phone out to him. “But there is work for you with the group I’m working with. A few others in Russia could use a sniper as well.”

            Ray looked between the phone and Ryan before snatching it from him. “Done,” he huffed, groaning when everything on the device was in Russian.

            “Did I forget to mention that none of them speak English?” Ryan said and Ray wanted to stab him.

            “I hate you,” Ray hissed, glaring at the phone. He really didn’t want to go back to the states. Home wasn’t there anymore. Then again, neither was Europe, or Russia. “Fine.”

            Blue eyes were smiling again. “Great!” Ryan said, glancing around the room. “Get your things, our plane leaves the instant we steal it.”

            Ray scowled and slowly grabbed his things, following Ryan out of the motel and to the nearest airport. The older man was practically bouncing. Ray was dragging his feet, wishing glares could kill.

            Twice Ryan had made him feel like something. Twice Ryan had tricked him into thinking he cared. Twice he was dumped on his ass the instant Ryan no longer needed him. Now it was going to happen a third time, but Ray refused to let himself fall this time. He was still picking up the pieces from the last time. He was only happy to see him because he had conned good contacts out of Ryan before, this would be like that. He’d learn Russian or get a different translator and be the one dumping _his_ ass this time.

            The instant they landed in Russia, Ray stopped being able to understand anyone or anything. Ryan did all of the talking. The saddest part was that a man walking around in a skull wasn’t the weirdest thing any of these people had seen.

            Ryan’s group was a small rebellious group acting as anti-heroes. They didn’t get their hands dirty, that was Ryan and now Ray’s job. They just told them who to kill and then paid them when the blood and brains were sprayed.

            Just as he thought, they needed a sniper to work with Ryan. Ray knew enough from the half ass translating Ryan was doing. The older man was trying to keep him from knowing too much, but Ray was having none of that.

            The instant he could, he found a young kid thrown out into the streets who knew English. He took him in along with a few others and started a nice information empire. He didn’t even look at Ryan when he went to meetings with his kids in tow. Just like back in the states, they were pretty dependent on him and did the talking for him. A few of them were even good teachers.

            Knowing everything that was going on, Ray easily made himself a separate contractor from both the group and Ryan. And a valuable one. He knew more than the group could imagine, and he was the better shot.

            After a few jobs, he grew pretty big outside the group. Anyone who wanted someone dead asked for either BrownMan or the Vagabond. Ray made a point to avoid anyone wanting them to work together and Ryan entirely.

            Ray opened the door to his new apartment when there was a couple of knocks, expecting one of his kids. Instead, Ryan was in the doorway with one of his kids by the collar. “I get it.” Ryan sighed in English, letting the kid go.

            Ray rolled his eyes and turned from the door as the kid ran. Ryan followed him in, closing the door behind him. “What do you want?” Ray asked, dropping onto his couch.

            “To apologize?” Ryan said, standing awkwardly next to the couch. He pulled his mask off, face surprisingly clear of face paint.

            Ray snorted and glared at him. “What, does being left in the dust suck?”

            “Yes.” Ryan groaned, stuffing his mask into his back pocket. “Look, I’m sorry for using you.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes and looked away. “Why are you apologizing anyway? You don’t care.”

            “I do care,” Ryan snapped, sighing when Ray shot him another glare. “Look, things changed when I got here.”

            “Oh?” Ray rolled his eyes, considering getting one of his hidden guns.

            “I never felt at home anywhere,” Ryan said carefully, pulling his mask out of his pocket before putting it back and getting it out again. He looked at the mask instead of at Ray. “Not the states, not here.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and frowned. “What of it?”

            Ryan bit his lip, looking up at Ray sheepishly. “When I met you the first time, nothing changed,” he said slowly sitting on the other end of the couch. “The second time, I stayed longer than I should have. I was so comfortable, working and living with you.” He smiled wistfully. “I forgot about leaving until my connection here reminded me that I had promised to come. I thought it was a good idea, I shouldn’t care about anyone.”

            Ray frowned and watched Ryan carefully. His eyes were tired and skin heavy. He unfolded his arms and rested his hands in his lap. Ryan looked at him again, smiling sheepishly.

            “When I got here, I felt weird,” Ryan said, studying Ray’s face, “I felt like this wasn’t where I was supposed to be. When I heard that you had landed in France, I was suddenly fine; I rushed to find you without even thinking about why.”

            Ray rubbed his face, keeping his hands over his eyes. “You will not make me fall again,” he hissed.

            Ryan ignored him, eyes boring holes into his skull. “I wanted to find you, I wanted to feel at home again,” he said, the couch shifting under his weight. “Then you give me the bird and was the one to dump me.”

            Ray could hear the smile and leaned away, keeping his eyes covered. “I will not fall for this shit.”

            “No wonder I love you.” Ryan nearly purred, moving closer, warmth floating off of him. Ray pulled his hands away from his eyes to glare at Ryan, waiting for him to grab him and kiss him like he did the last time. “Can I touch you?”

            The words were whispered, worried, scared, and hesitant. Nothing Ray had ever seen on Ryan’s face or heard in his voice before. He was asking, begging. He would leave if Ray told him to. He would disappear and never bother him again if he asked.

            Ray didn’t say anything. He nodded slowly, hesitant. Ryan smiled, reaching up to cup his cheeks, mask forgotten on the other end of the couch. “Never again.” Ray hissed, staring hard into Ryan’s eyes. “You can’t do that to me, ever again.”

            “Never again.” Ryan nodded, moving closer, pressing their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?”

            Ray smirked and shook his head. Ryan puffed a laugh, closing his eyes. “You haven’t earned it yet.”

            “I know.” Ryan chuckled, opening his eyes again. “What can I do to start earning it back?”

            “How about a few dates, just the way I like them?” Ray said, leaning away. “Oh, and roses, can’t forget the roses. Maybe a few human hearts too.”

            Ryan laughed hard, shaking his head. “I love you.”

            “Maybe I love you too.” Ray smirked, reaching for the controller he abandoned. “You’ll just have to work for it.”

            Ryan smiled and took the extra controller offered to him. “Done.”

            “Good.” Ray nodded, turning back to his game. “Now get on the other end of the couch before I change my mind.”

            Ryan laughed and slid back over to where he left his mask, setting the black skull on the coffee table. “You’re going to make my life hell.”

            “Did you expect anything else?” Ray asked, backing out of the game he had been playing to start a co-op.

            “It’s all I ever wanted,” Ryan said, giving Ray a fond smile.

            Ray snorted and smirked at Ryan. “You’re a weird motherfucker, you know that?”

            “I pride myself on that.” Ryan laughed, turning back to the TV.

            Ray shook his head and started the game, feeling nearly a million times better with every time he put a bullet into Ryan’s character’s dick.


	344. Very Good Bad Things by Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was warm, safe, and at home. She couldn’t have asked for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from: 227 and 276
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6VDxXQgGsE

            Flying over the city, Lindsay could see the real world for the first time. There were so many people, cars, and buildings. Everything was much closer together than she remembered from games or books. She felt a bit trapped until she started flying through the buildings. She would laugh into the wind if birds had the ability to laugh.

            The scientists called her Animal 60. She wasn’t the perfect shape shifter, but she lived through their experiments. Switching between animals hurt more than anything and she was more or less stuck in each form for at least a day. Good thing it took her a week to fly into the right city.

            They sent her to find two escapees, Rock 264 and Fire 451. The lab had finally found them and sent Lindsay to monitor them until they could send in another Hero to come get them. As she flew through the city, she searched for the men whose pictures they made her memorize.

            After two hours of not finding anyone matching the image and being chased away from any source of food she could find, she landed in an alley. She was amazed at how tight it was in the brick hallway. This was the kind of place that would have an invisible wall in games, yet there she was. There really weren’t invisible walls in the real world.

            Taking a deep breath, she focused on her favorite shape to take, squeezing her eyes closed as the pain consumed her body. Bones filled in and shifted as her head completely rearranged itself, ears bursting from where just holes had been before. Feathers turned to red fur and wings shrank to paws. A tail snaked from the tiny mound of skin her tail feathers had been attached to. A few toes added themselves on her back feet, her beak dulled and softened to a short snout, long hard strands shooting from around her small pink nose.

            She lay down and panted, cracking her eyes open. Her entire body ached and tiny mews escaped her lungs. Her bright brown eyes now had flecks of green and gold, her pupils were thin slits. Her tail twitched in pain as she tried to control her breathing. Her ears twitched with every sound and everything was suddenly too loud.

            Lindsay laid there for about two hours, which was the average amount of time it took for her body to finally stop aching. Even though the pain had dulled, she still didn’t want to move. She had been flying for nearly a week straight. Her muscles still ached and she just wanted to sleep.

            Without meaning to, she made a low whine, closing her eyes again. Her head snapped up, eyes opening, when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

            “Hey there,” a tall man with ashen skin and stiff gray hair said softly, kneeling down to get a better look at Lindsay with bright blue eyes. He was wearing a heavy fireman’s jacket and pants. Black boots look worn and old, a few holes allowing his toes to poke out of the rubber. His hands were covered in heavy PVC gloves.

            Lindsay couldn’t believe her luck. Rock 264 just walked up to her. She mewed in true pain, struggling to her feet. The man frowned and gently slipped his hands under her, pulling her to his chest. She whined at how rough the gloves were, squirming until she was mostly leaning against the warm jacket.

            “You’ll be alright.” The man soothed, rubbing her head with the back of his hand, where the cloth of the gloves was. “Do you want to come with me?”

            Lindsay meowed enthusiastically and nodded, making the man laugh. “Ray will like you,” he said as he started walking out of the alley and back onto the main street. “What do cats eat anyway?”

            _Fish, meat, and a few fruits and vegetables._ Lindsay purred. _Store bought shit works too._ If only cat’s had the vocal ability to speak English.

            The man carried her to a nice apartment building, spending a few moments to talk to the landlord before continuing on up the stairs. Lindsay watched everything carefully, memorizing the apartment building and the number for when the facility tried to contact her.

            As the man opened the door and called into the apartment for someone named Ray, Lindsay couldn’t believe her luck. She was told that the two would be together, but also dangerous. However, that didn’t seem right, especially when Fire 451 came out from one of the other rooms, dressed head to toe in fire proof clothing. They seemed to be trying to do everything in their power not to be a danger.

            “Who’s this?” The shorter man asked with a soft smile at Lindsay.

            “Found them in an alley meowing in pain.” Rock 264 said, handing her over to Ray.

            “Another one, Ryan?” Ray smiled, carefully cradling Lindsay to his chest, looking for any wounds.

            Ryan shrugged with a sheepish smile. “You did say I could keep the next one,” he said, going into the kitchen. “What do cats even need?”

            “I have no fucking clue.” Ray laughed, following Ryan into the kitchen. “We could ask Michael.”

            Lindsay tuned them out as she looked around, snuggling unconsciously into the warmth Ray just gave off naturally. He was wearing one of the fireman jackets that Ryan had probably tore apart with his skin. The pants looked like comfortable jeans, but they smelled odd, like plastic. He was barefoot, and so was Ryan when he pried his boots off. Socks were too thin for either of them to worry about.

            Ray sat at the kitchen table and placed Lindsay in his lap, taking the phone Ryan held out to him. They both still wore gloves, Ray’s were thin oven gloves that actually fit his hand comfortably.

            Ryan started pulling things from the fridge as Ray called that Michael person, keeping the phone a few inches from his ear. Lindsay could hear Michael anyway, although his voice was distorted over the phone. He yelled at Ray for taking in a cat in the first place before yelling that he would come to their apartment with everything they needed.

            Ray laughed as he hung up, setting the phone on the table. “Michael will be here soon,” he said, searching Lindsay for injuries again. “I don’t see anything wrong with them.”

            “I’ll make soup for three then.” Ryan nodded, glancing over the food he had on the counter. “She was definitely in pain when I picked her up.”

            “Maybe it’s internal?” Ray said, frowning worriedly at Lindsay.

            Lindsay whined and leaned up to bump her head against Ray’s on instinct. These men weren’t the violent monsters that killed two people escaping. They were gentle and kind, maybe the deaths were an accident, or a lie. She always knew she had been lied to all her life.

            Michael came just as Ryan was finishing the soup. He dragged in arm loads of things a cat would need, even cat food Lindsay approved of once she read the ingredients. The curly haired man scowled at her every so often, but petted her head anyway. Lindsay thought that it was amusing; he was fun to piss off.

            Ryan set down her food bowl once he cleaned it, filling it to the brim. Lindsay dived right in, eating and drinking her fill when the water bowl was set down as well. Michael tossed a few cat toys randomly into the room, thrusting a cat bed into Ray’s hands.

            As they ate, Lindsay slowly explored the apartment, still sore from her trip and change. Ray had placed the cat bed in the bedroom they were using, on a wide ledge of the window. Lindsay hopped up and purred content when the bed was the most comfortable thing she had ever laid in.

            Before she could fall asleep, she hopped down and padded around the rest of the apartment. Her investigation halted when one of the toys caught her nose. It smelled wonderful and made her drool a little bit. She felt very awake as she pounce on the toy, pupils blown wide.

            She got her front paws around the long weasel toy, her back feet digging in with her claws. She bit at the head, an explosion of energy bursting through her. She wiggled around, biting and clawing at the toy until she heard a laugh.

            Freezing, she looked up and saw Ray smiling fondly at her. “Like that one, huh?” he asked, coming over to pet her head. “Good.”

            Michael leaned back in his chair to look past the kitchen door. “That one has catnip, I think.”

            “Catnip?” Ray said, coming into the kitchen.

            Lindsay didn’t hear the rest, she was too busy trying to get this wonderful kitty crack out of the toy before ripping it to shreds. Happy with her work and much more awake than before, she sped into the kitchen as Ryan cleaned up and Ray showed Michael to the door.

            The man laughed as she ran around his feet before clawing her way up to his shoulders. The makeup hiding his gray skin was washed away, the rubber gloves he was wearing were nearly rags.

            Being as careful as she could, she bumped her head against his in thanks, watching as her fur fell away from the contact. Ryan smiled at her before turning back to the dishes. “Glad to see you’re happy.”

            Lindsay meowed cheerfully at him, jumping down to try and climb Ray as he came into the kitchen. Ray laughed and picked Lindsay up, letting her snuggle into his chest. “Maybe we should get more of that catnip,” he said as he came over to Ryan.

            “She seems to like it.” Ryan nodded, watching Ray and Lindsay. “That’s what Michael said, right?”

            “Yeah.” Ray nodded as Lindsay scowled. Michael had picked her up and looked at her genitals. He got a swipe to the face for his efforts. She had almost gotten his eyes, but his glasses got in the way.

            Lindsay pulled herself onto Ray’s shoulders as he moved closer to Ryan and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ryan smiled and happily kissed back, pressing their foreheads together when they parted.

            She knew they were indestructible so she wasn’t surprised when they were unhurt by the action, but she was surprised at the action itself. Were they like the protagonist in most games? One of them was the main hero and the other the love interest? This was the first time she had seen something like this, it was forbidden in the facility. That was why they were separated before they escaped.

            Over her first week with Ray and Ryan, Lindsay realized that the reason they escaped was probably because they were separated. From her own observations and Michael’s – sometimes their other friend Gavin as well – whining, the two were inseparable.

            Lindsay could understand. The facility was unloving and some test subjects were cruel. She could feel the pull herself. She was horribly lonely when everyone was out of the apartment, but when anyone came home, she attached herself to them the moment she could. It was a warm home, the happiest she had ever had.

            So when the drone the scientists sent to communicate with her showed up, she told it that she hadn’t found them, but was getting close. The drone quickly translated her meows before returning with an affirmative and leaving.

            The robot returned every month and she would tell it a lie every time, slowly becoming more elaborate. She had found them, but she had been taken in by a family and had a hard time escaping. Unfortunately they had moved and she had to track them down again, running away from the family. She found them again, but this time it was an old man that took her in. The drone never bothered to fact check her.

            One evening, she sat curled up in the arm chair next to the couch. Michael and Gavin weren’t over that day, which was sad in Lindsay’s opinion, she liked those two a lot. However, she did get to witness one of her favorite moments between Ray and Ryan.

            The TV was playing the menu screen music from some game, the same animation occurring over and over again. Controllers were long forgotten on the floor. The two men were laying on the couch, oblivious to everything, but each other. Ray was laying on top of Ryan, head tucked under his chin with Ryan’s arms tight around him. Puffs of smoke slipped past his lips as Ryan gently played with his hair, ignoring the ash coming off on his fingers.

            Ray was burning shapes into Ryan’s chest, his shirt long forgotten because it was already in rags. As he drew, Ryan’s diamond skin left a shining path behind. Ryan hummed content when Ray pressed his hand against him and carefully rubbed his side. They were tangled with each other, soft smiles permanent on their faces.

            She had learned a few things about love since she started living with Ray and Ryan. She knew that they loved each other endlessly and that she was beginning to love Gavin and Michael the same way. That Gavin and Michael were dancing around each other and if she had the ability to, she would yell at them.

            Lindsay gasped as her entire body lit up in pain suddenly. Ray and Ryan were startled by the howl of pain she didn’t even realize she had made. Her bones and skin shifted and grew. Paws turned into hands and feet, fur shortening except for in a few places. She collapsed to the ground cold and in pain.

            She didn’t really know what was going on, but she knew that Ray and Ryan were taking care of her, wrapping her up in a blanket and setting her gently in their bed, no questions asked. That was something else she learned, they weren’t monsters. If anything, the facility was still the monster.

            “Are you alright?” Ray asked nervously as Lindsay slowly opened her eyes after two hours of not moving.

            “Yeah.” Lindsay croaked, slowly sitting up. She was wearing one of Ryan’s shirts and Ray’s pants. “Let me explain.”

            “Please do,” Ryan said from the doorway, holding a tray of light food. His eyes were storming, placing the tray on the bed before standing protectively behind Ray.

            Lindsay sighed and told them everything. When she finished, she let her head drop and waited to be kicked out. Instead, Ray slipped from the room as Ryan asked her what kind of clothes she wanted.

            In a whirlwind of confusion, Lindsay was given the other bedroom in the apartment and new clothes. She kept all of the cat toys and things they had gotten her in the closet. She got a job and helped paid the bills, telling the drone lies until it stopped coming altogether. They had removed her tracker before letting her leave, thinking that they wouldn’t need to use it.

            Michael and Gavin were confused when they learned that Lindsay and the cat were one in the same, but were quick to just accept it. She quickly got them together, a little surprised when she realized that she was also in the mix.

            One night she was squished between Michael and Gavin, the Brit’s head tucked under her chin while her own was under Michael’s. Both men had their arms around her and she smiled. She was warm, safe, and at home. She couldn’t have asked for anything better.


	345. 3000 Miles by Emblem 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwkFR-vM9bc

            Ryan stared at his phone, trying to figure out what time it was back home. He blinked sleepily at the bright screen, the light illuminating the dark hotel room. Geoff hadn’t returned yet, and their job was nowhere near over. They had been working all fucking day; Ryan searching for the target while Geoff out getting drunk and learning about the city. Switzerland wasn’t as exciting as he thought it would be.

            Would Ray even pick up? He probably wasn’t sleeping, he never did when Ryan wasn’t home. He might not hear him over whatever game he was playing. The phone dimmed then turned black before Ryan could react.

            Sighing, he rubbed his eyes then squeezed the bridge of his nose, his phone dropping into his lap. It was nearly two in the morning. If Ray did sleep, there was no way he would be awake at eight in the morning. The sniper probably passed out some time around five and wouldn’t wake up until the afternoon.

            They hadn’t talked since their plane landed. He missed the warmth of another person leaning against him on the couch. He missed Ray’s dry humor and quick wit. He missed the younger man flopping onto him at random times. He missed having him around. This was the first time they had really been apart since they joined the crew.

            They had been working together for a short time before Geoff approached them. He thought Ryan was the famous BrownMan, which made the two of them laugh. Ryan had never killed anyone, he just knew everything and anything. The reason they started working together was because of Ray’s drug empire served to be a good source of information. At first, they hardly interacted, Ray just allowed Ryan to gather information from his people, as long as he gave Ray what he wanted for free.

            Eventually they started talking after a short battle of who knew more. Ryan was surprised to find that they were nearly on equal ground locally, but anything more than three thousand miles from any city he had a foothold, but Ray knew little to nothing. Ray was taking more jobs outside of his jurisdictions and needed whatever information Ryan had.

            Ryan didn’t mind Ray’s company. They rarely butted heads and the younger man knew when he didn’t know something. It was a refreshing change to the thousands who thought they knew all. Plus, Ray was an excellent challenge when it came to video games.

            Ryan sighed and pressed against the power button of his phone again, glaring at the time. They all lived in the penthouse together, but Ryan always made sure Ray took care of himself. He wouldn’t listen to anyone else.

            He sluggishly unlocked his phone, pressing the spaces for the twenty symbol long passcode. He messed up twice before finally getting into his phone. He scrolled through his five contacts. He stared at Ray’s name, smiling tiredly. He missed Ray a lot more than he thought he would. He could only stand the others for so long before the itch to pick up one of their guns started nagging him.

            Geoff was a horrible roommate. Drunk at nearly all hours and not purposefully loud when he got back at odd ones. He made horrible jokes and danced around the important things with a crooked smile that grated on Ryan’s nerves. They were working on this together, why hide anything?

            The phone dimmed and Ryan’s thumb twitched to brighten it again. Now was the perfect time, Geoff was out and he was too tired to work. He just wanted to hear that familiar snark and image that lazy smile he had gotten so fond of.

            Sighing, Ryan pressed the green phone next to Ray’s name and held the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring. He closed his eyes as the ringing went on forever before there was a sharp click.

            “Do you know how fucking early it is?” Ray hissed, voice thick and rough.

            “It’s two here.” Ryan snorted, unable to help the smile tugging his lips. “It’s eight there, that’s when most normal people get up.”

            “I’m not normal,” Ray deadpanned. “Why the fuck are you awake at two anyway? You go to bed at like, five.”                                                           

            “I’m not an old man.” Ryan rolled his eyes, falling back onto the bed. “It’s been a long month.”

            “Are you close?” Ray said, clearing his voice a bit.

            “Nope.” Ryan popped the p, sighing. “Not even close.”

            “Then why the fuck are you calling?” Ray huffed, something hitting glass in the background. Ryan smiled, he knew that sound well. Ray would throw his precious controller only when he was exhausted.

            “Geoff is a horrible roommate.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his forehead. His headache wasn’t nearly as painful as it had been before, although his eyes still burned and itched. “Are you actually sleeping or have you claimed the couch since we left?”

            “No shit.” Ray snorted, grunting as he stood. “For your information, I have been trying to sleep, _mom_.”

            “I just worry.” Ryan chuckled, opening his eyes to stare into the blackness. “You’re not nearly as good of a shot when you’re tired.”

            “And here I thought you cared about my health,” Ray said, Ryan could hear the eye roll.

            “I guess that’s important too.” Ryan smiled, just barely able to see the almost pout that would try to grace Ray’s handsome face before quickly disappearing.

            “You’re an asshole.” Ray laughed lightly. There was a soft click before Ray heavy sigh, clothes rustling.

            “Thank you for the reminder.” Ryan snorted, closing his eyes and relaxing. “I want to come home.”

            Ray snorted then there was a long silence. Ryan frowned and checked to make sure the call didn’t drop before pressing his phone to his ear again. “Going soft on me Haywood?” Ray said weakly.

            “Yes, yes I am.” Ryan sighed, scowling at how his chest tightened. “I’m sure everything is fine there?”

            “Yeah, we forget that you are gone sometimes,” Ray said, the soft patter of shoes hitting the ground in the background.

            Ryan opened his eyes and sighed through his nose. “Goodbye Ray,” he said with a tired monotone.

            “Rya-“ Ray managed out before Ryan pulled the phone away and ended the call. He tossed the device onto the nightstand and groaned.

            He shouldn’t have called. Now on top of a pounding headache and nausea, his chest was painfully tight and eyes burning more than before. They _forgot_ about them? How could they forget about the lazy drunk that was their boss? Well, Ray didn’t include Geoff in that, did he?

            Ryan sighed and forced himself under the blankets. None of them really liked him, now that he thought about it. Jack tried to talk to him, but often forgot him worrying about the others. Geoff knew he was useful, but often just left him out of meetings. Michael had hated him since he joined the crew, although he was perfectly fine with Ray. Gavin was just a little shit. Ryan didn’t even care that Gavin hated him. Ray, well. They had just been working together before, they were just used to each other. However, if the other lads asked him to, he’d ditch Ryan in a heartbeat.

            A strange, painful tingling shot down his spine and into his fingers. He pressed his face into the pillow and groaned loud and long. He couldn’t sleep, his head wouldn’t shut up, and he was restless. He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t really know where he wanted to be, but not in that damned hotel room.

            Ryan opened his eyes, lashes brushing against the white pillow. He took a few deep breathes before getting up, gathering his things quickly before leaving. He had the front desk call a taxi, scowling when Geoff didn’t even notice him when they passed each other.

            After renting his own car, changing identities, and buying a nice apartment in Normandy, Ryan set up his entire information empire all over again under a different name. He changed his style and coding, even his way of contacting people to separate himself.

            He kept tabs on the Fake AH Crew, but mainly ignored them. They weren’t looking for him, he wasn’t surprised. The only times he checked was when he opened one of his drawers in his new home and found his old phone with all of their contact information on it. They had probably changed everything and there was no reason for him to keep it, and keep it charged. No one called.

            Every time he found it again, he would move it someplace else and search for them in his data. Sometimes he would come to Ray’s profile and just stare at the last known action of the famous BrownMan. He would start to feel sick and banish all thoughts of the younger man until his stomach stopped spinning and he could breathe again.

            He was restless. He couldn’t get comfortable. Normandy was beautiful and quiet. People rarely came to see him in person. The native people were kind and quiet. It was the type of place he always dreamed of owning, even if he did have to learn some French. There was something unmistakable missing.

            Michael and Gavin shouting over a game. Jack catching him up on the day’s activities as he cooked their next meal. Geoff drinking and laughing, bring up different heists. Having Ray just beside him. Ryan dropped onto the couch of his quiet apartment and stared out the windows at the white sand beaches and clear water.

            It was silent. The air conditioning was going, the fridge vibrated on, birds sung outside. It was silent. He refused to hate it.

            He gasped and jumped when a ringtone went off. He breathed hard for a moment, completely still. He had never actually heard the ringtone before. No one had ever called him. Slowly standing, he searched around until he found the phone, picking it up without looking at who was calling.

            “Hello?” he said slowly, believing he was hearing things, he had to.

            “About fucking time you asshole!” He knew that voice. He didn’t think it would bother with him again. “It’s been a fucking year, and not one goddamn word!”

            Ryan stared hard at the normally completely empty drawer. He had dreams about this. He didn’t care for how any of them played out. So he hung up and dropped the phone back into the drawer, slamming it shut.

            It went off nearly every hour for three days straight. Ryan didn’t answer, he refused to. He pretended he didn’t hear it, scowling and insulting it. Neither thing made him feel any better. Every time it would ring, his stomach would curl and tighten. His fingers would twitch and he would find himself reaching for the drawer only to walk away completely, sometimes out of the apartment entirely.

            The fourth day he couldn’t take it. He nearly threw the drawer open, trying to shut the phone off. Instead he answered. “Just fuck off already!” He snarled, eyes burning. “I’m not coming back, I’m not telling you where I am! Just leave me the fuck alone!”

            He panted hard, face red. His chest rose and fell slowly and painfully as silence slipped through the phone. His legs shook and he slowly wobbled over to the couch, dropping down into the cushions to hold his head in his free hand.

            The silence was so long, there wasn’t even anything in the background. He was beginning to wonder if Ray hung up when the younger man hummed. “And now I know where you are,” he said.

            Ryan puffed a broken laugh. “I hate you.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

            “You certainly don’t make things easy.” Ray huffed, tapping keys starting rhythmically in the background. “You know, beating Gavin and Michael at games gets really boring.”

            “You beat me too.” Ryan croaked, a lump in his throat.

            “Yeah, but you’re at least a challenge.” Ray snorted, two short clicks reaching his ear. “And there’s no one to share creepy looks with.”

            “Can’t scare Michael and Gavin on your own?” Ryan asked, ignoring the drops pattering on the floor.

            “Nope.” Ray snorted, a printer whirring to life. There was silence as the machine worked. When the noise stopped, Ray’s voice was small and quiet. “I miss home.”

            Ryan laughed, closing his eyes and letting the drops fall onto his hand instead. They were warm, quickly turning cold. “I do too,” his voice nearly cracked.

            “I’ll see you tonight. You’d better come pick me up,” Ray said after a pause, “I don’t want to deal with the traffic in fucking France.”

            “Which airport?” Ryan said softly, trying to force the smile from his face.

 

            Ray didn’t look any different, still wearing his purple hoodie and black beanie. He was still an asshole and snarky. Still adorable and handsome, spinning Ryan in circles.

            The younger man was silent, for a change, when Ryan wrapped his arms around him and buried his head into his shoulder when the door closed behind him. He didn’t move, running his fingers through his hair and letting him squeeze the life from him.

            “Welcome home.” Ryan croaked, exhausted and shaking.

            “I’m supposed to tell you that.” Ray laughed, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him toward where he thought his room was. “We’re talking this shit out.”

            Ryan laughed tiredly, pulling Ray toward his room. The younger man made him lay down with his head in his lap, thin fingers carding through his hair.

            “Why?” Ryan croaked after a moment of watching Ray’s face fall into a peaceful smile.

            “Because I actually give a fuck?” Ray snorted, straightening his hair then messing it up again. “Because you just fucking disappeared after acting really weird over the phone.”

            Ryan frowned and studied Ray’s face. The bags under his eyes weren’t nearly as bad as it used to be. He filled out more, the hoodie no longer as baggy. “Why?” he asked again.

            Ray frowned at him and gently ran a finger over his cheeks. “You look horrible.”

            “What do you want Ray?” Ryan sighed, closing his eyes.

            “I wanted to come home. And now I’m here.” Ray chuckled, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. “I said what I did because I didn’t want you to worry. You had a lot of shit to do, you weren’t sleeping. You didn’t need to worry about Gavin getting his ass shot by Michael or Jack having to beat back a sudden gang attack.”

            Ryan’s eyes popped open. “WHAT?” He gasped, nearly smacking their foreheads together in his rush to sit up. “I didn’t see anything about that!”

            “Because we were trying to keep it from you and Geoff.” Ray rolled his eyes, pulling Ryan to lay down again. “Gavin’s not actually as bad with technology as you think.”

            Ryan frowned and narrowed his eyes at Ray. “You’re phrasing sucked.”

            “Yeah, I realized that afterwards.” Ray sighed before smiling at Ryan. “I know you think none of us care, but we do. We really do.”

            Ryan frowned and slowly sat up, grabbing Ray’s face to study him closely. “You’ve been taking care of yourself.”

            “So you didn’t worry when you saw me.” Ray rolled his eyes, pulling Ryan’s hands away to kiss him softly. “It’s okay Rye.”

            Ryan stared at Ray with shock before puffing a laugh and kissing Ray again. They didn’t leave for a few days. They talked about everything. Not half-truths or white lies. They actually talked and told each other things they might have rather forgotten or had actually forgotten.

            They talked and understood each other. Ray admitted his faults and Ryan admitted his own. They let the other tell them their good parts and tried to accept them. When they returned, Ryan looked human again and they were both happier. No one said anything, Ray told him it was because he asked them not to. Ryan was grateful for that.

            Gavin had to say something when they started sharing a room however. “When the bloody hell did that happen?” He squawked, pouting at them.

            Ray was pressed into Ryan’s side, the older man’s arm around his waist. “What?” He asked, looking over his DS.

            “You’re dating!” Gavin pointed at them, narrowing his eyes.

            “Yes?” Ryan said, not looking away from his computer.

            “When did that happen?” Gavin huffed, folding his arms.

            “Forever ago.” Ray said, looking back at his game. “You never noticed?”

            “What’s it been, three years?” Ryan asked, glancing at Ray.

            “Four.” Ray smiled at him before kissing his cheek. “Get it right Rye.”

            “Ah, that’s right.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Rays’ head.

            Gavin’s jaw was dropped before he went off on a long incomprehensible rant of squawks. Ray and Ryan shared quick smug looks, leaning more against each other. They talked to each other, no one else needed to know anything else.


	346. Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both loved him. He was the only one willing to deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this AU: http://queencoeurl.com/post/126830339385/ah-illegal-magic-au
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGRCDcArPNc

            _He’s away again._ Ryan stared at the back of Ray’s head from the doorway of the hallway containing their bedrooms.

            “How far?” Ryan asked, slowly walking over to Ray.

            _Far, other side of the city,_ the demon said, extending energy out to encase Ray.

            “Doing recon then?” Ryan said watching Ray’s empty husk breathe slowly. “I’m surprised he didn’t leave any precautions.”

            _There’s a few._ The demon sighed, trying to pretend he was bored. Ryan could feel their energy fretting around Ray, keeping anything that would try to enter the younger man’s body away.

            “How’s he doing?” Ryan smiled softly, sitting close enough to have their shoulders lightly touching. Cold radiated off of him slightly.

            _He’s doing the minimum,_ the demon said pulling at the muscles of their arm. _You’re such a fucking wimp._ It huffed.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and ignored the demon’s efforts. He didn’t spend years trying to figure out how to control the demon that shared his body for the bastard to ruin their relationship with the only other being willing to deal with them.

            _Oh come on!_ The demon huffed. _We’re not going to get anywhere with you holding back._

“Do you really thinks he wants us?” Ryan rolled his eyes, glancing at Ray when a small push of magic made the younger man’s head rest on his shoulder. “Hey.”

            _Come on. He puts up with us._ The demon pressed, phantom fingers carding through black hair.

            “Doesn’t mean he wants to fuck us.” Ryan snorted, smiling softly at the younger man. He could feel the thin string connecting Ray’s soul to his body. He was the strongest user of astral projection. His body was nearly completely safe from anything that would want to cut his soul free and inhabit his body, although Ryan and his bodymate did what they could to keep him completely safe.

            Ray could make his soul visible to the living and make sure it was heard. Ryan had never seen someone with that kind of ability before. Then again, he never met anyone else who also shared a body with a demon. He might be powerful in his own right, but most of his energy was to keep the demon contained. They had been together since he was born and they knew each other’s every thought. There was a strange mutual understanding between them, so Ryan allowed it some freedoms.

            The problem lied when he let it take complete control. The world called it the Vagabond, Ray thought it was hilarious. They were both convinced that Ray couldn’t be completely sane with how long he spends out of his body. Neither minded, it made him more interesting. What really attracted them to Ray was that he treated them as separate beings. So many decided that they were one in the same, but Ray always knows the difference, can hear the both of them speak.

            _He’s coming back._ The demon purred, tugging at their arm again.

            Ryan resisted the urge they both felt. He watched Ray slowly wake up and blink adorably at them. “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled, sitting up and stretching.

            “What did you find out?” Ryan said, watching Ray’s body bend and muscles stretch. “How are you feeling?”

            “I’m fine,” Ray said, sitting back again. “Thanks for keeping an eye on me.”

            _Of course._ The demon chuckled, petting Ray’s hair. _You were at the warehouse?_

“They’re fucking weak.” Ray snorted, head tilting toward where the phantom fingers were coming from. “Defenses suck, shitty weapons. They’ll be easy to get rid of.”

            “Good, the less we have to worry about the better,” Ryan said, letting the demon move their arm, curl their fingers around Ray’s hand. They both smiled when the younger man didn’t pull away. “We’ll go in and take care of them.”

            “Geoff owes us big time for this.” Ray nodded, digging in his pocket with his free hand. “What’s he giving us for this job again?”

            “A couple hexes and charms,” Ryan said, furrowing his brow.

            _You’re forgetting the million dollars._ The demon supplied, voice nearly in Ray’s ear.

            “No, that was the last job, wasn’t it?” Ryan said, looking up at the ceiling to try and understand the words and memories floating through his head. Some were his, others were not.

            _Oh shit, it was._ The demon groaned, adding to the pile with other thoughts and memories. _I have no fucking clue. Did he tell you or me?_

“I don’t remember.” Ryan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Was it two mil?”

            _That doesn’t sound right._ The demon huffed, picking through memories like they were cards or piles of shining rocks.

            “It can’t be less than that for the shit we’re doing for him.” Ryan growled. He hated not being able to piece together his memories among the demons.

            _Well I don’t know what it is!_ The demon snapped, digging through thoughts and times when they were very young. _You could help._

“I would help if you would just stop throwing everything around!” Ryan snarled, glaring over Ray’s head at the mass of energy that was a part of him.

            Ray was looking at his phone, ignoring the claws digging into his skull and the hand crushing his own. He waited for the few thinking dots to turn into a message as Ryan and the demon continued to argue above him.

            “He’s paying us two point five million,” Ray said, startling the both of them.

            They looked down at Ray and panic shot through their heart. “Shit, sorry Ray.” Ryan sighed, letting Ray’s had go and making sure he didn’t break any fingers, again.

            _Oops._ The demon laughed as its claws drew blood as they slipped from Ray’s skull.

            Ryan scowled and stood, pulling Ray along with him as the younger man laughed. “I’m fine Rye,” Ray said, following him into the bathroom anyway.

            “That’s not fine.” Ryan frowned, using a massive amount of energy to crush the demon into a mental box. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s alright.” Ray rolled his eyes, sitting on the toilet after putting the lid down. “It’s just a little blood.”

            “It could have killed you!” Ryan sighed, getting the first aid kit out. A few healing potions in sealed plastic bags spilled out when he opened the lid. The potions varied in strength with their color. He searched around for a clear pink mixture.

            “It could have killed me a long time ago,” Ray said, watching Ryan. “It was pulling its strength.”

            “It shouldn’t have hurt you at all then!” Ryan turned sharply, packet in hand and making the box smaller.

            “It reminds me I’m alive,” Ray said calmly, a lazy smile on his face, “that my soul’s in my body. I don’t mind.”

            Ryan stared at Ray with wide eyes, arms dropping to his sides, the packet dangling from his fingers. Blood dripped from short claw marks soaking Ray’s hair. His black strands were clumped together and glistened red. Drops traced lines down his cheeks and temple. His ear looked like it was what was bleeding.

            “I don’t think that’s healthy.” Ryan managed after a moment, looking at the packet with intense focus. He fumbled with the opening, struggling to pry it apart.

            “Are either of us really healthy?” Ray said, taking the packet with stained fingers. “This is too weak, they’re pretty deep.”

            Ryan scowled and turned back to the medical kit, searching around for a redder mix. “No,” he mumbled.

            “Of course not. You two enjoy what you are.” Ray had a smile in his voice, a knowing nod dropping more blood onto his pants from his head. The drops were slipping down his neck now. “Let it out.”                

            Ryan bit his lip and let the demon out of its box. _How beautiful you are in red._ The demon purred.

            Ray laughed as Ryan turned with the new packet and carefully opened it. His muscles relaxed and his head stopped thundering. Using that much energy was a drain on his entire body.

            As Ray slowly downed the cherry flavored mixture, Ryan wet a cloth and started cleaning the blood away. “Thank you.” He sighed, watching the skin mend and hair regrow.

            Ray smiled and downed the rest of the potion before running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “Feel better?”

            “I’m tired.” Ryan chuckled, trying to pull the blood from Ray’s hair. “Should we attack them now?”

            “Might as well.” Ray shrugged, scowling at his pants. “Let me change first though.”

            _Wear red._ The demon purred, petting Ray’s wet hair. _Please?_

“I think I have a red hoodie.” Ray snorted, standing and slipping from the room. “I’ll be right back.”

            Ryan watched Ray leave, pink cloth in his hands. “He’ll really be a rose then, won’t he?”

            _I hope he uses that knife we gave him._ The demon nearly squealed, images of the knife flashing in their mind.

            “He probably will.” Ryan smiled, shaking his head and cleaning up the kit and cloth. “He doesn’t go anywhere without it.”

            _Will you let me handle it?_ The demon said after a pause.

            “I don’t see why not,” Ryan said. “It’ll be fun.”

            _Now you’re talking!_ The demon laughed, pulling at their body and mind. _Come on, you get to spend all of your time with him!_

Ryan rolled his eyes, stowing the kit away. “Fine.”

            It was nothing special, he just felt less. He could still hear and see, but he couldn’t feel much of anything unless he wanted to. He barely felt the demon moving and smiling, but he unconsciously knew it was happening. He knew he could take back control at any moment, but it was right, it hadn’t had control for a long time.

            “Ready?” Ray said, poking his head into the bathroom.

            “Ready.” The demon purred, smiling crookedly with flashes of red in their eyes.

            Ray looked at them in shock before laughing and offering his hand. “Then let’s go then. Let me do the talking, okay?”

            “You always do,” the demon said, taking Ray’s hand and pulling the younger man closer. It wrapped their arm around him, cupping his cheek gently.

            _Oh you fucker._ Ryan hissed, before they kissed. They both felt the warmth, sparks, and emotion draining from Ray into them. The demon ate it all up, pulling Ray closer harshly. Ray’s eyes were blown wide before slipping shut, fingers curling in their shirt.

            The kiss was quick to become heated and fast, the demon pressing Ray against the wall. Their leg slid between Ray’s, pressing against him. The younger man surprised them with thin fingers in blond hair, tugging harshly.

            They parted breathing heavily, pressing impossibly close together. “From us to you.” The demon’s smile was wild, eyes bright red. “You’re absolutely delicious.”

            _Holy fuck._ Ryan would pant if he had control of their lungs, although the demon was breathing pretty hard. They were both clinging to Ray, loving the warm that melted off of him.

            “About time.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “Work can wait until tomorrow.” He wrapped his arms around their shoulders, fingers still in their hair. “But you have to take turns.”

            “Oh fine.” The demon rolled his eyes and they switched. Ryan could feel how they were nearly crushing Ray and pulled a bit away, the younger man taking a deep breath.

            “Sorry,” Ryan said softly, kissing Ray softly.

            Ray smiled against them, phantom fingers in his hair once again. Half way through their fun, Ryan were a mess of who should take control. Ray remedied that with a growl for them to shut their fucking yaps and share the fucking body for once. They were quick to listen because neither had seen that look on Ray’s face before.

            They were still sharing when they collapsed next to Ray. One arm crushingly tight around Ray’s waist, the other hand gently carding through his hair. The younger man laughed and pressed himself into their chest.

            Possessive thoughts demanded scars that spelled their name. A gentler mind never wanted to see another scar mar Ray’s skin. They were torn, but decided to decide later.

            “You’re both ridiculous” Ray breathed a laugh, leaning up to kiss their cheek. “Go to sleep.”

            They smiled and pulled Ray closer, pressing soft and hard kisses on his head. Ray fell asleep rather quickly, looking just as peaceful as he did when he left his body behind. However, they could still feel him, their souls mixing together beautifully.

            _“This is wonderful.”_ They sighed, closing their eyes and both falling asleep.


	347. Moments by One Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan craved the peace he would never get with the crew always around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaertajFKkg

            There were rare quiet moments where Ryan found himself in complete silence. Sometimes he was cleaning guns, making a bomb, sharpening knives, or doing absolutely nothing. Everything would be completely silent, even his mind and the city outside.

            There was just nothing and for once, in his insane life, he would be at peace. Not even sleep could bring him the calm these moments brought him, although they were rare. He was usually paranoid that someone was going to be coming for him, that he could die at any moment. Despite that fear, there were times where he was in complete peace, maybe for an hour or a day. Honestly, it didn’t matter, he lived for those moments.

            He hadn’t had one since he joined the Fake AH Crew. He was approaching a year without a single peaceful moment. He would get so close, feel the numbness beginning to sink into his skin, when someone – normally Michael or Gavin – did something dumb and ruined it.

            It hadn’t been so bad when it was just the gents, Jack kept to herself while Geoff was only loud when they ran out of alcohol. They didn’t bother him, he didn’t bother them. Then Geoff started picking up strays.

            Gavin was first. The Brit was annoying by himself, but he was good at charming his way into any situation, unless it had anything to do with Ryan. He tried once, never wants to do it again. Then Michael came along and Gavin just got so much worse. They were glued at the hip once they met, despite how often Gavin pissed Michael off.

            Instead of just plain squawking, there was shouting and Gavin begging ‘Micoo’ not to do something. What was worse, Geoff and Jack joined in, wanted to be a “ _family._ ” Jack would try to get him out of his room, Geoff decided he was everyone’s father. Michael and Gavin were the obnoxious kids. Ryan happily took the position of that one really creepy uncle who rarely visited, and when he did, everyone wanted him to leave.

            There hadn’t been another addition for a few years after Michael, until Ryan emerged from his room to find Geoff introducing a new one. The man was short, hair shaggy and beard well-trimmed. His eyes were a calculating brown, hiding behind thick rimmed glasses. He had his hands stuffed into an oversized hoodie, baggy cargo shorts just reaching his knees. A bright pink sniper rifle was slung across his back.

            “Ah, Ryan!” Geoff smiled at him, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder. “This is Ray, he’s done work for me in the past. I’m sure you remember.”

            Ryan frowned behind his mask, makeup cracking and creasing. “No, I don’t.”

            “I remember you.” Ray smirked, eyes locked with Ryan’s. “I had to keep you from turning into Swiss cheese a few times.”

            Ryan scowled and shook his head, walking away from them and making sure to slam the door behind him as he left. When he returned, Ray was nowhere to be seen, although the others were all on the couch. That was odd, usually they would insist on the new guy sticking around. Although, that really didn’t matter to Ryan, did it?

            Shaking his head, Ryan went to his room and locked the door behind him. Each of their rooms had a balcony overlooking the city. Ryan dropped his equipment and walked out onto the balcony. He pulled his mask off and stuffed it into his back pocket.

            Leaning against the railing, he rubbed at his face, flecks of days old makeup floating down toward the street. His head ached and his muscles twitched. Nearly two years without one moment of peace, he was going to lose his mind this way.

            He would live in his own apartment, but the others had a horrible habit of bothering him more when he was away. The only way he got any quiet at all was when he was in the penthouse and the others were gone. They were never gone long enough, not in Ryan’s opinion, but at least the place would be quiet for a bit.

            “No scars, huh? Interesting.”

            Ryan jerked a pistol and one of his favorite knives from their hiding places, whipping around to face the voice. One balcony over, the stick of a lollipop hanging from his lips, was Ray smirking at him.

            Ryan scowled and carefully put his weapons away, tugging his mask out of his pocket and pulling it back on. “I get it, you’re a private person, I won’t tell.” Ray snickered, eyes studying him. “I was just curious.”

            Ryan snorted and turned to go back into the apartment. Ray didn’t stop him, but his eyes bore into his back and head, trying to rip apart whatever walls were there. Ryan made a point of ignoring Ray after that while Ray made a point of at least saying something to Ryan once a day.

            He was worse than Jack. At least she gave up at some point. Ray was more than a little insistent and he had all the time in the world. The crew generally ignored the two of them, although Ray did anything if they asked it of him. He was like a loyal servant, better seen but never heard.

            Ryan thought he had finally escaped Ray for the day, slipping out onto his balcony. He hadn’t seen the younger man once. Sighing, he pulled his mask off and rubbed his face. He hadn’t felt like putting face paint on today.

            “You know, I don’t know why I’m here.”

            Ryan groaned. He thought he had successfully escaped for once. Looking over he saw Ray curled up into a ball on his own balcony. His knees were pressed against the bars, arms tight around his knees, chin resting on his purple hoodie.

            “Geoff picked me up when I was five,” Ray said softly, not even looking at Ryan, “today actually.”

            Ryan frowned and held completely still. Ray’s eyes looked strangely hollow. He carefully stuffed his mask in his back pocket.

            “He was already working with a crew and shit, took my sorry ass in and made me his little servant.” Ray choked on a laugh, curling up tighter. “I knew how to fire and clean a gun perfectly by the time I was seven.”

            Ryan leaned against the railing facing Ray’s balcony. There was about a foot wide gap between their concrete platforms. “Geoff had to be around twenty. I met him when he was thirty and he didn’t mention you once.”

            “Of course not.” Ray shrugged, eyes on the horizon. “I was the shadow, his filler. I took the shot no one else could make. I was the best sniper in the world by the time you guys met.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, trying to remember anyone sniping for them. “You’re Geoff’s inside guy?”

            “I know the most info in the entire city.” Ray smiled tiredly at Ryan, eyes red with heavy bags dragging at his lids. “I sold drugs, snipped people, and knew the best shit. Didn’t matter if I came home half dead, he was with you guys anyway. If not you, someone else.”

            “Geoff loves his strays.” Ryan shook his head, lifting one hand to rest his chin in his palm.

            “He loves Michael and Gavin,” Ray croaked, tapping his feet against the bars, “I was just kind of there when it was convenient. He adores you guys, I’m just an extra. Like I said, I don’t know why I’m here.”

            Ryan bit his lip and stood up right. Ray chuckled weakly, pressing his forehead against his forearms. Ryan took a step back before hauling himself up onto the railing and taking the small step over to Ray. He dropped onto the concrete beside Ray and dropped to his ass. He leaned back against the bars and wrapped an arm around Ray’s shoulders to gently pull him to lean against him.

            Ray tensed as he leaned against Ryan, the older man’s arm moving away to rest in his lap. Ryan chuckled as Ray fidgeted to sit with his back to the bars without unfolding himself. Ray leaned his head against his shoulder, eyes closed and black hair a mess.

            Ryan reached up and gently ordered black strands. They didn’t move for a long time, Ray shaking slightly as Ryan’s head emptied. For the first time, Ryan had his moment of peace and silence. It felt heavy because the only thing he could hear was Ray’s silent snuffles and snorts, but he was at peace for the first time in a long time.

            Ray fell asleep slowly, his arms letting go and his legs falling to lay out in front of him. Ryan didn’t move, running his fingers through soft strands. He was in his peaceful place for a long time, Ray pressed against his side, breathing softly.

            His head snapped up when Geoff called out for him. Sighing, Ryan carefully picked Ray up and stood. Tucking Ray in with a gently ruffle of his hair, he slipped out of his room and went to the meeting the younger man wasn’t invited to.

            When it was over and everything was decided, he went back to Ray’s room and sat beside him as he slept, face pressed into his blankets. Just like before, Ryan dropped into his peaceful place and stayed there until morning and he had work to do.

            The day before the heist, Ryan came out onto his balcony to find Ray leaning back against the railing, looking over his shoulder at the city. Ryan smiled behind his mask, coming over to lean his arms against the railing, their sides pressed together. He saw Ray’s lips twitch up, but they were silent.

            “Be safe.” Ray said softly before jumping over to his balcony. Ryan watched him, pulling his mask off and tossing it over to Ray before he could go into his room.

            “I’ll need that tomorrow.” Ryan said before going into his room, leaving Ray dumbstruck.

            The next morning, Ryan left his room and was blinded by familiar plastic that smelled fantastically clean. Carefully twisting his mask around to be on correctly, he smiled at Ray’s fading laugh.

            Ray was stationed on the roof near the bank they were hitting. Ryan felt Ray’s bullets whiz by him a few times, each one taking out someone he had missed. With every hit, there was a quiet thank you buzzing over the coms that no one else listened to.

            As Michael and Gavin finally slipped away in their car, Jack and Geoff already in their copter, Ryan bolted for his bike, police and their dogs hot on his tail. Ray was dropping onto the ground as he rounded the corner. He was right next to the bike.

            Ray smiled at him and Ryan hoped Ray knew he was smiling back when the shots rang out. Some bounced off of walls, sending chips of brick and dust everywhere. One of those bullets painted the walls red.

            Now, Ryan had done his fair share of painting. Never had he felt so sickened by blood. Ray’s eyes were wide, entire body stiff with shock. Blood poured from his shoulder as he fell back. Ryan didn’t let him hit the ground, he had Ray in his arms in seconds, dragging him onto the bike and taking off.

            One arm kept Ray pressed tight against his chest, the other struggled to drive with twitches and fear. He took turns far too sharp and bounced off of cars and people. He didn’t know if Ray was awake, although there were stained fingers clinging to his jacket and the massive stain turning purple to maroon.

            All he cared about was getting Ray back to the penthouse where it was safe and quiet and they could have their peace together. He lost the police in record time. He didn’t bother stopping before getting off the bike, holding Ray close as the roadster crashed into one of Michael’s chrome cars.

            He bolted for the elevator and nearly lost his mind at how slow they were moving. Breaking the hinges off of the door upon entering the penthouse, he called for Jack laying Ray on the kitchen table.

            Ray was still awake, eyes wide and fingers weakly clinging to Ryan’s jacket. Jack dashed into the room and gasped at the sight and the blood. She rushed for her kit as Ryan pried Ray’s jacket off of him and pressed it against his shoulder.

            Ray passed out somewhere in the middle of being treated. Geoff managed to admit that this was the first time Ray had ever been shot. The mustached man’s eyes were wide and shocked, trying to take in the blood and damage to nearly completely unmarred skin.

            “He’s been around forever.” Geoff mumbled as Ryan carefully picked him up. “He’s always been there.”

            Ryan paused in the kitchen doorway and turned to study Geoff, Ray’s head resting in the crook of his neck, shoulder tightly bandaged with little specks of red poking through the white. “I don’t think you really know him.” He said softly before leaving.

            He carried Ray to his room, gently laying him down on the bed. Knocked out by the medication, he didn’t try to bury himself in the covers like he had when Ryan put him to bed the first time.

            Ryan sat beside him, carding his fingers through his hair. “I wonder where I can get a purple hoodie.” He said softly, smiling down at Ray. “This is going to suck when you wake up. Especially when you’ve never been shot before.”

            Ray’s face didn’t even twitch. Ryan sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the peace to come, but it never did. He was awake the entire night, messing Ray’s hair up just to gently order it again. It was a puzzle he passed the time with.

            By the time Ray woke up, Ryan was dead tired and hungry, but he refused to move, even when Jack tried to drag him away. He tensed when Ray’s eyes fluttered open. The younger man scowled when he tried to move, pale and exhausted.

            “Hey, it’s alright.” Ryan cooed, making Ray lay back down when he tried to sit up. “Rest.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes at him, waving his hands away and forcing himself upright. “What the fuck is with you?”

            “I care.” Ryan smiled at Ray, hugging him gently before wobbling to his feet. “Right, food.”

            He felt Ray’s eyes follow him to the door. He smiled as they tore away when he turned around, sheets slightly damp as he huffed at Ryan. “Well? I was just shot and I’m starving.” Ryan laughed and gently closed the door behind him.


	348. Seasons of Love from Rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second floor was the druggy. Third floor was the mute psychopathic teddy bear. Fourth floor was the man trying to get anger management help. Fifth floor there was the Brit with a talking problem. Sixth floor was the shy quiet man whose major achievement was leaving the apartment. Then, on the first floor, was the landlord who just had a drinking problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj7LRuusFqo

            On the second floor was the druggy. Third floor was the mute psychopathic teddy bear. Fourth floor was the man trying to get anger management help. Fifth floor there was the Brit with a talking problem. Sixth floor was the shy quiet man whose major achievement was leaving the apartment. Then, on the first floor, was the landlord who just had a drinking problem.

            “Ray!” Geoff slammed his fists against the rotting wooden door. “You need to pay at least one of your rents!”

            Ray was shaking when he opened the door. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken into his head. His cheeks were hollowed out, fingers nearly bone. His favorite hoodie that once fit him so well, hung off of his shoulders.

            “I’ll have it tomorrow.” Ray croaked, smiling weakly at Geoff.

            Although drunk off of his ass and wobbling where he was standing, Geoff knew Ray wasn’t okay, so he didn’t bother asking. “If you _need_ it. I’ll collect next month.”

            “If you don’t collect this month, I’ll never pay at all.” Ray rasped, leaning heavily against the door, ignoring the creaks and groans of the floor boards under him. He wasn’t heavy enough to weigh more than a pillow. “I’m alright.”

            Geoff sighed and nodded, gently ruffling Ray’s hair, ignoring the strands that came away with his hand. “You know what to do.”

            Ray nodded and waved as Geoff wobbled down the hall, nearly tripping down the stairs. Ray smiled to himself, slowly closing the door. He jumped when a hand caught his door.

            “Oh, hey Rye.” Ray smiled tiredly up at the mute man.

            Ryan tilted his head to the side with a worried frown. He held up a tattered note pad; a tiny pencil in his hand. _Do you need to go to the hospital?_

Ray shook his head, holding onto the door when the world began to spin. “I’m okay.” He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m okay.”

            Ryan gently reached out and held onto his shoulder to steady him. That door wouldn’t hold him forever. When Ray opened his eyes, there was another note waiting for him. _Want to stay with me, in case you have another attack?_

The note was faded, the yellow paper turning brown. The lines were nearly completely gone. The words themselves were still readable, despite the coffee and grease stains. One corner was soaked maroon.

            Ray smiled and nodded slowly this time. Ryan smiled back at him, stuffing his note pad into the back pocket of his ratty jeans, holding his arms out. “Hold on.” Ray chuckled, shuffling back into his apartment. “I need to get my shit.”

            Ryan nodded, letting his arms hang at his sides as Ray sorted through what few things he had. Michael stormed past, before pausing just before the stairs. He backed up and glared at Ryan. “Taking him to yours?”

            Ryan nodded, keeping a good distance from Michael. He did like some of the people who lived here and he had already hit his death quota for the month.

            Michael nodded, relaxing, face softening. “I’m going to apologize to Gavin.” He said softly as Ray emerged from his room, a torn backpack pressed to his chest. “Think I still have a chance?”

            “It’s Gavin.” Ray smiled as Ryan pulled out his note pad and quickly scribbled on the page. “He’ll forgive you.”

            _That’s the first step to getting better, and Gavin already said he’d help you._ Ryan’s note read as he held it up for both Michael and Ray to read.

            Michael snorted and lightly punched Ryan’s arm. “I know that asshole. My new therapist already said that.”

            Ray and Ryan grinned at Michael. “You’ll be alright, just don’t try to kill this one.”

            “Hey, the last one would have drowned if he walked in the fucking rain.” Michael laughed, rolling his eyes when Ryan opened his arms to Ray. “You two are disgusting.” He huffed as Ray let Ryan pick him up bridal style.

            “Works for me.” Ray shrugged, snuggling into Ryan’s chest.

            Michael snorted at Ryan’s dopey smile, leading them toward the rickety old stairs. “I’m glad you tamed this fucker.”

            Ryan scowled at Michael as Ray rolled his eyes. “I didn’t tame him. Ryan’s a giant teddy bear, you just don’t see it.”

            “I’m glad.” Michael laughed, walking past Ryan’s door. “Night assholes.”

            “Night!” Ray waved to Michael over Ryan’s shoulder as he jiggled the lock on his door until it clicked open. Ryan managed a wave before slipping into his apartment.

            He laid Ray on his couch, pressing a kiss to his forehead before slipping into the kitchen. Neither talked for the rest of the night. They either gestured or wrote what they wanted. Ryan watched over Ray, making sure he didn’t go into an anxiety attack while Ray quelled Ryan’s desire to run out into the night and spill the blood of the first living thing he came across.

            They weren’t official. Neither wanted to add the stress of a title. They were both alright with soft kisses and warm cuddles and keeping each other sane. There was time for that shit when neither was trapped in a shit whole apartment with only their conditions defining them.

            The most expensive thing either of them owned was the TV and X-box. Even the games were either stolen or bought for a couple bucks. The TV was Ryan’s, the shitty X-box was Ray’s. Since they began their relationship, they had put their prized possessions together.

            Ray was as addicted to games as he was weed, but it was a much happier and healthier world. Ryan had made the TV himself, it was the first thing he had ever built. He could be an engineer, had been on the fast track to being one, despite being mute. Then he murdered another student that had sabotaged his work and couldn’t stop after that. He made a run for it before he was caught, changed his name and erased who he once was.

            They fit nicely together. Their sides were pressed together, controllers that were held together with duct tape tight in their hands. The game would pause or the audio would fuck up and they would silently chuckle and share smiles as they waited for the game to fix itself.

            Pressed so close, Ryan could feel Ray’s rasping breath, knew exactly when he was panicking and needed to calm down. He knew his every twitch and shake. Ryan paused the game in the middle of the cut scene, grabbing Ray by his shoulders to make him look at him.

            The younger man’s chest was aching, burning as air poorly filled his lungs. His breath came out in squeaks and wheezes. His pupils were blown wide, entire body shaking. Ryan held up one finger once Ray met his eyes.

            Ray was lost in ocean blue for a short time before his eyes were drawn to Ryan’s hand. “O-one.” His voice shook, entranced in the tiny scars and peeling skin on Ryan’s hands. “T-two.”

            Ryan was smiling at him, gentle and sweet. He kept showing Ray numbers, making him focus on his hands and his eyes. Ray slowly calmed down before his stomach began to churn. Once his breathing was back to being as normal as it could get, Ryan pulled Ray into a hug, petting his hair.

            Ray took deep breaths of blood and sweat as Ryan shook strands of hair onto the floor before petting his hair again. “Thanks Rye.” He croaked, smiling up at the older man.

            Ryan smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Ray snuggled back into Ryan’s chest. They remained like that for a long time, thin arms wrapped around a strong, but squishy waist. Warm arms surrounding him, soft kisses pressed into black hair.

            “I’m going to get clean.” Ray said softly. “I actually mean it this time.”

            Ryan frowned and gently pushed Ray back so they could look each other in the face. “I know you’re worried.” Ray smiled tiredly, eyes puffy and red. “But I need to. I want to. For real this time.”

            Ryan studied Ray’s face, cupping his cheeks to press a soft kiss to his lips. They parted smiling, foreheads resting together. Ryan pressed his hand against Ray’s poor heart. The younger man laughed and pressed his hand to Ryan’s heart, covering the hand on his own chest with his free hand.

            Ryan covered Ray’s much smaller hand, squeezing it gently before pulling it up to his lips. He kissed his fingers, palm, and wrist before kissing Ray’s nose. Ray laughed and hugged Ryan again, nuzzling his head into his chest.

            Ryan smiled and laid back with Ray pressed to his chest. They fell asleep like that. In the morning, Ryan carefully laid Ray on the couch, glad the younger man got the sleep he so desperately needed.

            Ray woke to fresh pancakes that Ryan only saved for special occasions. They both went to Ray’s mailbox, smiling brightly at the check Ray pulled from his box. For the first time in two years, he had one month’s rent.

            Geoff laughed when Ray shoved the money into his hands after opening the door. Ryan stood back, arms folded, fond smile tugging his lips. “Well done asshole.” Geoff said, ruffling Ray’s hair. “You going to be okay?”

            “I’m going to get clean.” Ray said, standing a bit straighter.

            Geoff smiled sadly and nodded. “Good.” He sighed, closing the door with a wave to Ryan.

            Ray pouted at the door, kicking the wood and laughing when the chunk shot into the apartment. Ryan snorted, grabbing Ray and running up to his apartment when Geoff flung his door open, cursing after them. They smiled at each other once they were safe in Ryan’s apartment.

            That night, Ryan helped Ray look up possible clinics that would help him for low prices. They found a support group and Ryan went with Ray to their next meeting. The leader, a tall man with curly hair named Burnie was happy to help.

            “There’s a clinic that will do it for free.” Burnie said after a moment of thinking. “Well, they will if I ask.”

            “Really? Could you?” Ray asked, hiding slightly behind Ryan. The older man was neutral, posture stiff. Everyone was scared of him, worried about Ray. They didn’t realize that both of the men were extremely nervous, for Ray’s health and Ryan’s ability to control himself.

            “Of course.” Burnie chuckled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll let you know when everything gets sorted out.”

            Ray smiled and nodded his thanks, dragging Ryan from the building. Once they were on the street, alone, they both breathed in relief. Ryan smiled at Ray and picked him up, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

            Ray laughed and hugged Ryan back, holding on as they started to walk. “I’m going to be clean.” He whispered into Ryan’s blond hair. “I’ll be healthy.”

            Ryan nodded, kissing Ray’s cheek. They ignored the looks they got as they walked, both with goofy smiles plastered to their faces.

            The clinic was abnormally kind. Both Ray and Ryan were hesitant to trust them. However, the doctor, a short Hispanic man with a near permanent scowl and crude humor suited Ray perfectly.

            “I need to speak to Ray, alone.” Gus huffed at Ryan, eyes narrowed at the man. All of their visits thus far had included both men. “Just for a moment.”

            Ray and Ryan tensed and shared a look. Ryan took a deep breath and smiled at Ray, kissing his forehead and gently squeezing his hand before slipping from the room. Ray shifted nervously, eyes on the door.

            Gus sighed and picked up his clip board, a piece of computer paper glaring at him. “Everything you say right now will be for my eyes and ears alone.” He said slowly, trying to catch Ray’s eyes. “No one will know about anything you say right now.”

            Ray frowned and gave Gus a hard look, nodding slowly. “Alright.” He said, eyes narrowing. It had only been a few weeks and he was already improving.

            Gus nodded and readied his pen on his paper. “Ryan comes with you every meeting and you are nervous to separate with him. Is he abusive?”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and his entire body went ridged. Gus flinched when he scowled and glared at him. Ray, until that moment, had been rather laid back and calm. “What the fuck did you just say?” He hissed.

            “It’s just that he’s so protective of you and looks so fucking aggressive.” Gus said quickly, putting his clipboard up to protect his face. “His expression never changes and he doesn’t talk!”

            “He’s mute!” Ray nearly roared, eyes on fire. “He’s just worried about me! You’ve seen me without a fucking shirt, do I look bruised to you?”

            “N-no, but there’s other forms of abuse.” Gus said weakly, gasping and struggling away when Ray dropped from the silver table to the floor.

            “Rye’s just as nervous as I am! I nearly died the last time I tried to get clean!” Ray snarled, the door clicking open.

            They both looked to the door, Ryan smiling softly in the doorway. He calmly went over to Ray and held his arms open to him. Ray was tense for a moment, glaring at Ryan’s chest before leaning forward and pressing into Ryan.

            Ryan ran his fingers through Ray’s hair, smiling when only a few strands came away with his fingers. Gus swallowed hard, quickly excusing himself.

            Ryan pushed Ray to be an arm’s length away, raising a thumb up with a slight tilt to his head. Ray laughed tiredly, nodding slowly. “I’m okay.”

            Ryan smiled and nodded, kissing Ray’s forehead before making him sit on the table again. He left for a moment, coming back with Gus in tow. “So.” Gus coughed, looking between them cautiously. “You’re progressing well.”

            Ray beamed at Gus, swinging his legs. “Thank fuck.”

            Ryan smiled and Gus chuckled nervously. It took more than a year, but eventually Ray stopped having withdrawals. He filled out his clothes and slept more. His skin was a healthy shade, and he started growing a beard.

            He got more work and paid Geoff back and his normal rent. When Gavin and Michael need help, he was the one they leaned on. Two years later, he surprised Ryan with a new X-box. Another year after that, he found out about a help group for those with strange urges.

            Just like Ryan had one with him, he went with Ryan to every meeting, speaking for him when Ryan was too scared or just didn’t want to. Four months later, Ryan got into an online college.

            Geoff saw them enter the building hand in hand, smiles on their faces after their first official date. He chuckled, leaning against the desk as they stopped at their mailboxes. He watched them talk in their weird way.

            He had known them since they were at their lowest point. Everyone in their building was slowly getting better and Geoff knew it wasn’t the water. It was the family unit, the homeliness of a rotting building full of people who understood.

            One day, they would move out. For now, he was happy to watch them get better.


	349. Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray decided to go home after his father's constant nagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Cyokaj3BJU

            Ray decided to go home. It had been a long time. Especially since he had picked up a sniper rifle. The day before he was to leave, he told the rest of the crew.

            “You’re leaving?” Gavin’s eyes were already turning wet as he slowly stood to tackle Ray to the ground if he tried to move.

            “Just for a few weeks.” Ray shrugged, backpack and sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. “I heard there’s some shit going on back home and my dad wants me to take responsibility or some shit.”

            “And you didn’t tell us this because?” Jack asked, patting Geoff’s shoulder. The mustached man looked like he was about to shit himself. He never wanted to lose one of his boys.

            “I forgot.” Ray smiled sheepishly at Jack. “Sorry.”

            “You piece of shit!” Michael laughed, standing and slinging an arm around Ray’s shoulders. “Had us all going. Say hi to everyone for me.”

            “Mom would kill me if I didn’t.” Ray smiled, leaning into Michael slightly for a moment before throwing his arm off. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

            “X-Ray!” Gavin whined, nearly knocking him over in a hug. “We should go with you!”

            “No way.” Ray said, shooting Geoff a glare when his eyes lit up. “My family is way too protective of the business. I’m not even telling them that you guys know I’m gone.”

            “Narvaez has always been fucking difficult.” Geoff snorted, standing slowly. “You’ll be fine.”

            “Yep.” Ray said, sighing when everyone had to hug him at least twice. He smiled as Geoff declared that he would be cooking and that Michael and Gavin should get the games ready.

            Ray was the last one awake, as always, by the end of the night. Michael and Gavin were piled on top of each other, Jack and Geoff holding each other up. He looked around at his family and smiled gently, picking his way through their legs to get to the door, pack slung on his shoulder. He’d miss them while he was home, but his father wouldn’t stop hounding him.

            As Ray piloted the plane toward New York, he remembered the last time he talked with his father. He wanted Ray to take over the drug Empire they had. Ray was more than happy to do so, he might even expand it to reach from New York to Los Santos. They could use the power in the crew.

            However, this wasn’t a family reunion or even a tradeoff of power. There was another gang running around, selling shitter, cheaper drugs while killing off some of his family’s better runners and dealers. His father wanted him to put his new found sniping skills to the test, take out the gang’s leaders and whoever does their dirty work.

            Ray sighed and glanced at his bright pink sniper rifle. He smiled at the memory before focusing on the ride. His grand entrance shouldn’t be him crashing into shit.

            When he landed, he took a taxi to his family’s apartment, taking the steps two at a time. He knocked three times, paused, and then knocked twice more. Before he could bring his hand down, the door flung open and he was wrapped up tightly in strong arms.

            “Ray!” His mother cooed, lifting him off of the ground. “Welcome home my little boy!”

            “Hey Mama.” Ray smiled, hugging the women back as well as he could with his arms pinned to his sides.

            “What’s this?” Mama gasped, setting Ray down to inspect the butt of his sniper rifle. “When did you get this? I know you’re part of the Fake AH Crew, but I didn’t know how. You need to come home more!”

            “I know Mama.” Ray sighed, laughing as he was yanked into the apartment. “I’m sorry, things got busy.”

            “For seven years?” Mama raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips and smirking at her son. “You’re coming home for at least one holiday a year from now on.”

            “Yes Mama.” Ray chuckled, following her through the apartment and into the kitchen.

            “Hey big bro!” A young girl with long black hair that was tied back stood from the kitchen table. “About time you came home.”

            “Hey Tina.” Ray smiled, walking over and hugging the smaller girl tightly. “You got tall.”

            “I was ten the last time you were home.” Tina laughed, hugging Ray back.

            Ray smiled and released his sister, turning toward his mother. “Where’s Dad?”

            “In a meeting.” Mama sighed, turning toward the stove. “He’ll talk to you after dinner.”

            His father didn’t return to the apartment until long after dinner, nearly two in the morning. Ray was on the couch, watching the news, when his father wandered into the room and dropped onto the couch next to him.

            Ray glanced over, studying the heavy bags and pale skin that didn’t suit his father. “That bad?” He asked, muting the TV.

            “Absolutely horrible.” Narvaez sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I hope you learned something since you’ve been gone.”

            “I’m the best shot in the country.” Ray shrugged, glancing at the manila folders his father was holding.

            “BrownMan, right?” Narvaez chuckled, tossing a few folders onto the coffee table before holding one out to Ray. “Good, we lost Uncle Ricky today.”

            “Uncle Tony taking it hard?” Ray asked, taking the folder and flipping through the profiles.

            Narvaez narrowed his eyes at Ray as he scanned the papers. “Very, do you not care?”

            “I’ll care when we bury him and the fucker who did it is dead.” Ray said, looking at his father with his business face.

            They stared at each other for a moment before Narvaez smiled. “You have a fire in your eyes that I don’t know.” He said softly as Ray returned to the files. “Do they treat you well?”

            “Like family.” Ray said, smiling slightly before going neutral again. “So pretty shitty.”

            “Hey.” Narvaez laughed, bumping their elbows. “You’re still alive, they aren’t treating you right at all.”

            Ray laughed and smiled at Narvaez. They shared a short hug before it was back to business. “Do you know who their clean up guy is?” Ray asked after he had gotten through all of the papers.

            “No idea.” Narvaez sighed, snitching Ray’s water and chugging the mostly full bottle. “Bastard’s got an MO though.”

            “Do tell.” Ray said, resting the folder in his lap. “I’ll go after them once all of these fuckers are dead. Might take about a month.”

            “You work fast.” Narvaez snorted, shaking his head. He set the bottle on the coffee table before leaning back. “This fucker normally skins them alive then strings them up by their guts or skin in some place personal. Sometimes the skin is held against a wall with knives with messages of whose next carved on it. No matter how hard we try, that person always ends up dead.”

            Ray froze and slowly looked at his father. “Any chance those knives have skulls carved into the base of the blades?”

            Narvaez raised an eyebrow and nodded. “They do.” He said, jumping when Ray started to laugh. “What?”

            “Fucking, okay. I know the guy.” Ray said, shaking his head and standing. “I’ll have some words with him.”

            Narvaez blinked after his son as he placed the folder on the counter before slipping into his old room. Ray grabbed an old burner phone before leaving the apartment, his father watching him until the front door closed.

            Ray walked aimlessly for a few blocks, anyone wanting to mess with him getting a stern look that looked nearly exactly like his father's. Eventually, he came to Central Park, slipping into the green space and climbing a pile of rocks.

            Sitting on the highest point he could physically get to, Ray flipped open the phone and dialed the only number programmed into the device. The other end picked up before the first ring ended.

            “Ray.” A smooth, deep voice said calmly.

            Ray smiled when he heard whimpering in the background. “Tell me, is that Uncle Tony?”

            There was a long pause before the sound stopped with the slam of a door. “This is your family?”

            “Yep.” Ray laughed lightly, pulling his knees to his chest to rest his free arm on them. “How did you not know that?”

            “You never told me your last name.” There was a few clicks and rustles in the background. “Where are you?”

            “Central Park, on the rocks.” Ray said, smiling faintly. “How could you not know? I look exactly like my dad.”

            “It didn’t occur to me.” One door slammed for another to click open. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s not really okay.” Ray sighed, looking at his feet. “Uncle Tony still alive?”

            “Yeah.” An engine revved and a few car horns blared. “Time to fake my death, again?”

            “Depends, who are you this time?” Ray said, tapping his feet against the rock, shivering under a gust of wind.

            “They’re calling me the Mad King. I lost the skull mask last time I died.” A few screeching tires and shouts echoing not far away.

            “The Mad King?” Ray snorted, smiling. “That’s horrible. I still like Vagabond.”

            “So did I.” The purring engine ceased and a door clicked open and slammed shut. “See you in a moment.”

            Ray dropped the phone into his pocket after hanging up. He wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. A few moments later, a tall man with long blond hair tied back and bright blue eyes climbed his way up to Ray and settled next to him.

            The heavy leather jacket the man always wore dropped onto Ray’s shoulders and he unfolded to hug it closer to himself. “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled, leaning against the older man.

            Ryan smiled and tapped Ray’s head gently with his own. “It’s been awhile. How are you?”

            “Pretty good.” Ray shrugged, pushing his arms through the sleeves. “I joined the Fake AH Crew.”

            “I heard.” Ryan said, nodding. “Geoff invited me, but I was busy with jobs.”

            “Won’t be too busy after this one.” Ray said, laughing when his hands weren’t even close to reaching the end of the sleeves. “You should come home with me.”

            “After this is solved.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry, Ray. I had no idea.”

            “I’m okay.” Ray said, swatting at Ryan with the long sleeves. “Dad isn’t.”

            Ryan smirked and grabbed the sleeves, tying them together. Ray pouted at him, letting his arms drop into his lap. “I’ll help you kill my employees and I’ll fake my death after I get my money.” Ryan said, ruffling Ray’s hair.

            “I figured that would be the plan.” Ray said, laughing and smiling up at Ryan. “I still have that sniper rifle you gave me.”

            “Taking good care of it?” Ryan asked, gently fixing Ray’s hair since he was too warm to do so himself.

            “Of course.” Ray snorted, leaning into Ryan’s fingers. “It’s my favorite gun.”

            Ryan laughed and wrapped an arm tightly around Ray, resting his chin on the top of his head. “I missed having you around.”

            “I missed you too Rye.” Ray sighed, resting his head against Ryan’s chest. “But you’re the one who left.”

            “We both knew you would have done so if I hadn’t.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray gently. “We had our own jobs to do. I just thought we would see each other more after that.”

            “Well that didn’t fucking happen.” Ray snorted, shifting and leaning back. “That’s why you should come home with me.”

            “I’ll let Geoff know.” Ryan smiled at Ray, untying his sleeves without looking. “We have three years of catching up to do.”

            Ray smirked and grabbed Ryan’s collar, dragging him into a harsh kiss they had missed out on when they parted. Ryan lost his balance and they fell back onto the rock, Ryan’s hands on either side of Ray’s head as thin fingers threaded through blond strands.

            Ryan righted them, Ray straddling his lap, when they parted to breathe. Once they were comfortable, they were kissing again. Large hands on thin hips and clever fingers gently pulling hair free.

            Ryan went for Ray’s neck when they parted, nipping at his skin and pulling him closer. Ray shuddered and panted, face flush and surrounded by everything Ryan. “My Dad would kill me if he knew.” He smiled, tugging Ryan’s hair to make him look up at him.

            “Good thing you’re good at secrets.” Ryan smirked up at him, kissing his jaw.

            “Mama wants grandkids.” Ray laughed when warm fingers pressed against his sides.

            “We can manage somehow.” Ryan breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray. “Now shut up for once.”

            Ray laughed and kissed Ryan. “But you love it when I talk.” He breathed when they parted.

            “There’s time for that later.” Ryan rolled, pinning Ray to the rock once again. “Right now I have some unresolved tensions I want to work out.”

            “Still your fault.” Ray said, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

            “I know, so let me make it up to you.” Ryan nearly purred, kissing Ray again.

            Within two months, Ray had crushed the gang easily and had the Mad King dead. Narvaez was both surprised and extremely proud of his son, glad he learned something of use. Ray bid his family goodbye, notifying the crew he was returning home as he waited on the airport run away.

            Once he was off the phone, a small personal jet rolled over. Ray opened the door and laughed when he saw Ryan on the other side. “I like the new mask.” He said as he climbed the stairs, pecking the cheek of the black skull mask. “Vagabond.”

            Ryan’s eyes smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist, pushing his mask up and kissing him hard. “It’s good to be back to normal.” He sighed before slipping the mask back into place. “Geoff know we’re coming?”

            “He knows I’m coming.” Ray said, pulling the stairs up. “You’re the surprise.”

            “Geoff just loves surprises.” Ryan laughed, shaking his head and heading for the cockpit.

            “I know, that’s why it’s perfect.” Ray smiled, dropping into the co-pilot seat. “Ever had sex in a plane?”

            “Someone has to drive.” Ryan snorted, flipping switches.

            “There’s autopilot.” Ray shrugged, fidgeting in his seat, watching Ryan’s every move. “How about a blow job?”

            “What’s with you?” Ryan laughed, pulling his mask off and tossing it aside.

            “We’re not going to have any peace when we get home.” Ray whined, leaning back in his seat.

            “Oh, don’t worry about that.” Ryan smirked at Ray before the plane jerked forward.

            Ray raised an eyebrow and laughed, shaking his head. “I do not want to know.”

            “You’ll find out eventually.” Ryan smiled, laughing when Ray pulled out his DS. “I’ve lost you now, haven’t I?”

            “No no, I’m listening.” Ray smiled, hiding behind his DS. “Please tell me how you plan on getting us some alone time.”

            “I don’t think I will.” Ryan snorted, the wheels leaving the runway. “It’ll be a surprise.”  

“No blood.” Ray yanked his stylist from the side of the device. “The last time you did that fucking sucked.”

            “Fiiiine.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “You just take the fun out of everything, don’t you?”

            “You know you love me.” Ray said, pecking Ryan’s cheek before focusing on his game. Ryan smiled and relaxed into his seat.


	350. This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullets screamed overhead and the earth exploded as the dead turned it red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMAVLXk9QWA
> 
> Fun fact, I based this off of the Christmas Truce which was an actual thing that happened in WWI It's worth looking into.

            He was in hell. Bullets screamed overhead as dirt burst into the air and the ground shook with shells. He ran over bodies, fresh and old, planks creaking underfoot. Water and snow dragged at his boots and pants. His back weighed a million tons, his gun was an empty brick in his hands. He could barely breathe through his winter uniform.

            He stumbled as a shell hit nearly right next to him. Dirt and ice rained onto his metal helmet and he stopped to breath for a moment. They had ran from their trench to the German one and he was pretty sure he was the only one who made it. He was also sure that his commanders didn’t know that and started another bombardment.

            He looked up and nearly ran into the pale hand sticking out of the wall. Ray’s stomach twisted and he felt the ache in his feet shoot up into his brain. He was going to be sick. Pushing off of the wall and stumbling down the trench, he tried not to vomit.

            Why had he volunteered for this dumb war? All they did was get slaughtered by the masses. Even he knew that they needed a new strategy. He was knocked from his feet as a shell landed in the trench behind him, soaking him in a spray of mud and water, the body of a rat bouncing past.

            His ears rang and his legs felt numb. He looked up, the world in triplicate. German rang in his ears as the high pitched whining slowly faded away. A blue eyed man hovered over him with a worried frown.

            Grabbing Ray under his arms, he pulled him to a small alcove that had a blanket spread on the ground. A small wooden box rested in the corner, a metal coffee mug and a woolen sack sitting on top of it.

            The man laid Ray down, yanking his pack off to roll him onto his back. Ray groaned as the man tucked his legs into the alcove before waving a hand in front of his face. His eyes slowly focused on the muddy face that had blond hair poking out of the gray metal helmet with a point on the top.

            His woolen coat looked heavier than Ray’s, better for those cold days when it snowed. He waved his hand in front of Ray’s face, relaxing when his eyes followed his hand. “Are you alright?” He asked in impressive English.

            Ray nodded slowly, sitting up and pressing back into the alcove. He still had his gun, but he didn’t want to use it. “Why are you helping me?”

            The man shrugged with a tired smile. “I’m tired of this killing. We’re already in hell.”

            Ray relaxed and tossed his gun aside. “I’m Ray.” He said, offering the man his hand. “35th division.”

            “Ryan.” The man said, taking Ray’s hand in a firm shake. “I don’t even know anymore.”

            “I only remember because they shout at us a lot.” Ray smiled sheepishly, letting Ryan’s hand go.

            Ryan snorted and smiled at Ray, wincing when a shell hit above them. They both shared tired looks and settled into the alcove. No matter how they sat, they were pressed together somehow. They watched the bullets rain and the dirt and snow fly into the air in silence, not that they could hear each other very well anyway.

            Suddenly, everything was silent. They both tensed as the absolute quiet descended on the line. “How am I going to get back?” Ray said softly, unable to stand the quiet.

            Ryan bit his lip, picking at the loose strands of his coat. “Hold on.” He said before slipping from the alcove. Ray held his breath, grabbing his gun and waiting for Ryan to come back with others in tow.

            Instead, a bundle of bloodied German coats were thrown at him before Ryan slipped into the alcove again. “There’s a short ceasefire.” He said as Ray stared at the clothes. “Put those on, it’s all you need to fit in.”

            Ray barked a laugh before shuffling around in the small space. He emerged in the jacket, tossing his helmet away when Ryan held out a German one out to him. He already had a German gun, having stolen it off of a dead man that had fallen into the trench. His pack matched Ryan’s enough, once they smeared mud over the American symbols.

            Staying low, Ray followed Ryan through the trenches to the main center. Shells and machine guns lined the trench, wooden boards and bodies covered the ground. Everyone was bloody, muddy, wet, and shivering. They were serving bread and slop to the soldiers, a few coveting the sweets sent from home.

            It looked exactly like the American-British trenches only Ray couldn’t understand anyone. Ryan nodded to a few people, leading Ray through the crowd. They went into a deep dug out, going straight for a sad looking wooden table covered with papers and maps.

            Ray stayed close, looking around Ryan as he gave his report. He jumped when Ryan turned to him, giving him a reassuring smile as he said something. His commander nodded, not even looking up at them. He mumbled something and they were off again.

            “I told him that you came to help after my helper died.” Ryan whispered to him as they headed for a separate room of the command center.

            “Oh, what did I do, exactly?” Ray whispered, back. They entered the communications room, large machines whirred and beeped at them. A single table near the back head the Morse register and a microphone sitting on it.

            “You helped me to repair the communications line.” Ryan said, sitting next to the table. “Which you’ll be doing until we figure out how to get you back.”

            Ray sighed a chuckle, dropping into the seat on the other side of the table. “Awesome. Thank you.”

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan smiled at him, looking over the radios and machines.

            They were silent except for the buzzing. Ray watching Ryan do his work. He generally knew what he was doing, Gavin did this job on the other side. “Why are you helping me?” He asked again.

            Ryan paused then shrugged. “Honestly? My gun ran out of ammo and you’re the first one to ever get to the other side after a storm like that.”

            Images of bullets whizzing by and snow grabbing his boots and trying to drag him down entered his mind and he shivered. “Oh, great.” Ray snorted, glancing at their guns, both still empty.

            “Why didn’t you shoot me?” Ryan said, leaning against the table to study Ray’s face.

            “Ran out of bullets.” Ray smiled sheepishly. They stared at each other before puffing laughs.

            Ryan pulled his helmet off, most of his hair greasy, but brighter than the strands that had been poking out. Ray pulled his own off, shaking dirt and skin onto the table. They both sighed and relaxed.

            They had two hours before the cease fire ended and one side was trying to demolish the other again. Half way through, with neither of them knowing who was shooting at who, the line was cut and they emerged from their hole.

            Ray carried the wire, following Ryan through the mud and blood. Their guns dragged with bullets, but neither thought about firing at each other. Since they arrived to hell, they were on the same side, firing bullets all around. It was a silent murmur among the soldiers, the higher the command, the more everyone hated them.

            “Tomorrow’s Christmas.” Ray said between messages.

            Ryan looked up from where he was trying to fix the radio. “Is it?”

            “Yeah, and I don’t have a gift for you.” Ray smirked, resting his chin in his hand.

            Ryan smiled and looked back down at the radio. “Better come up with something, with all of this time I’m spending with you.”

            “Hey, I’m fucking awesome.” Ray laughed, leaning back in his chair. “You owe me if anything.”

            “That so?” Ryan snorted, smiling up at Ray. “I suppose. You’re much better than the last guy.”

            Ray laughed and stretched his arms over his head. “Good enough not to shoot in the back?”

            “I’d shoot you in the front if I had to.” Ryan nodded, smirking at Ray.

            Ray puffed a laugh, shaking his head. It probably should have bothered him more that Ryan had wasted his clip on the last man that helped him repair the lines, but he really didn’t care. “Thanks asshole.”

            “Any time.” Ryan chuckled, carefully replacing the radio’s cover.

            The next morning, Ray and Ryan emerged from the dug out to eat with the other soldiers. Ryan told them that Ray was a mute, making a show of signing to him around the others. Today, everyone was silent.

            Ray was squeezed between Ryan and another taller man. They had finished eating and were just sitting, staring at each other, wishing something would happen. They all tensed and looked at each other in confusion as something faint floated over the white, barren land.

            Ray sat up as he recognized the song. To everyone’s surprise, he started singing along, standing slowly. Ryan panicked and quickly joined in in German, gabbing Ray’s hand. The other soldiers glanced at each other and smiled, slowly adding their voices.

            Both sides were singing Silent Night. Ray dropped his gun and turned to the trench wall. Ryan smiled at his fellow soldiers, turning back to Ray and gasped.

            Ray was slowly climbing up onto the land, hands up. They all heard the clicks, felt the heavy silence as the song stopped and Ryan scrambled to grab Ray and drag him back down. “Look!” Ray said with a laugh, standing out of Ryan’s grasp.

            Ryan frowned and peaked over the trench, seeing some of the enemy rising above their trenches. A moment later, guns dropped behind him and soldiers hulled themselves over the trench wall.

            Ray was leading them forward as the Americans and British surged forward. Ryan smiled and quickly ran after Ray as the two sides met in the middle, sharing smiles and calming breaths.

            Some of the men started a football game while others shared good food and gifts. Those who knew respective languages started talking. Ryan followed Ray through the crowds, holding onto his jacket as he bolted toward two men.

            “Vav! Michael!” Ray shouted, colliding with the two men as they turned.

            “Ray?!” The shorter man gasped, holding Ray tightly and keeping all three of them on their feet.

            “Where the bloody hell have you been?!” The taller man said, squeezing the life out of Ray.

            Ryan smiled and started to step back when Ray turned and dragged him into the hug. They were all introduced. Gavin hugged him tightly while Michael was suspicious for a long time.

            They had a good time together for a few hours, Ryan learning more about Ray than ever before. Then the sounds of bullets, tanks, and shells raining down miles away from them reached their ears. Everyone shared sad smiles before rushing off to their respective sides.

            Ryan caught Ray’s arm and pressed a paper into his hand. “When the war’s over.” He shouted over the noise before running off.

            Ray looked at the paper before Gavin and Michael dragged him along. It was an address. A German one for James Ryan Haywood. Ray kept the note in his breast pocket the rest of the war.

            As he was separated and reunited with Michael and Gavin, had some close calls, and watched Michael be sent home because of a bullet to his leg. As he watched people die and kill, live and be buried in the walls of the trenches, he could feel the note. When he was afraid or alone, he would look at the note and dream of seeing Ryan when the war was done. Hoping with everything that he was still alive.

            When they won, Ray was one of the few that stayed behind. As the world settled down and he stayed with Michael and Gavin in the Brit’s home, Ray saved up to take the trip into Germany.

            Michael and Gavin went with him, having pitched some money towards the effort. They took a ship over the Channel, then a train into the German town, Heidelberg. Ray was nearly running the closer they got to the house, panting when he reached the door.

            He knocked hard and fast, shaking and clutching the note tightly. He was losing hope the longer the door stayed closed and he didn’t hear anything. Then, just as Michael and Gavin reached him, the door cracked open.

            Ryan was clean, but looked exhausted. He had filled out since the trench. His eyes were as bright as Ray remembered and he laughed when they widened.

            “Ray?” Ryan smiled slowly, laughing when Ray nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray breathed as strong arms wrapped around his waist. Michael and Gavin shared smiles, telling them that they would be back later. They weren’t heard, but that didn’t matter.


	351. Magic by Coldplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray might just be the best thing that happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qtb11P1FWnc

            “Ladies and Gentlemen!” Ryan called into the crowd of well-dressed men and women. “Are you prepared for the wonderment of magic?”

            He didn’t get much of a reply and he wasn’t really expecting one. Chuckling, he pulled his top hat off his head and tapped the sides a few times. His white gloves glowed against the deep black of the hat.

            Peering into the hat he hummed and tilted it so the audience could see into the hat. “You see, I seem to have misplaced my cane.” He said, tilting the hat back. “I swore it was in here.”

            Shaking his head, he reached his entire arm in, smiling at the few gasps he got. “Ah! There it is!” He said, pulling his arm free and pulling the top of a gnarled cane. The crowd gasped and murmured amongst each other as Ryan kept pulling the cane from the hat.

            “Much better.” He sighed when the cane was free from the hat, tip resting against the hardwood stage. The cane was silver with a blue jewel being held in place at the top with strands of the wood. It was taller than he was by about a foot.

            Placing the hat back on top of his head, he tapped the cane against the ground. Snow burst from the top of the cane, shooting into the theatre and floating down onto the audience. Multiple people gasped loudly, some shouted and tried to avoid getting any of the snow on them.

            Ryan chuckled and tapped his cane twice. The snow disappeared and he walked toward the edge of the stage. “Would anyone like to join me on stage?” He asked, leaning forward. His tail coat didn’t have a spot on it. The snow hadn’t even settled on him.

            The audience looked at each other nervously until a hand shot up among the heads. “Wonderful.” Ryan chuckled, pointing his cane at the hand. The owner floated into the air with a gasp and a laugh.

            The man was short, black hair neatly brushed and beard trimmed close. His eyes were a warm brown. He was wearing a blood red vest and a comfortable gray suit jacket. His gray pants were a little soaked from the rapidly melting snow, dress shoes squeaking against the ground when Ryan set him down on the stage.

            “What’s your name?” Ryan asked, offering the man his hand.

            “Ray.” The man breathed, taking Ryan’s hand. Energy burst from their hands and up their spines. Eyes widening, Ryan saw Ray jump and stare at their hands in shock.

            Smiling slowly, Ryan let go of Ray’s hand and took a step back. “Well, Ray. What would you like to see?”

            Ray raised an eyebrow, rubbing the palm of his hand against his pant leg. “You’re letting me choose? You’re either the best or the worst magician I’ve ever seen.”

            There were a few chuckles in the crowd, some nervous, some amused. Ryan laughed and shook his head. “I am the best.”

            Ray smirked and looked around. “We’ll see about that.” He mumbled, eyes falling on Ryan again. “Ever seen an elephant?” He said louder.

            “Have you?” Ryan asked, tapping his cane once. Without a puff of smoke or a flash, a caged elephant just appeared on stage.

            The crowd gasped, a few getting to their feet. Ray laughed and stared at the elephant wide eyed. “Holy shit.” He breathed as the beast raised its trunk.

            Ryan smirked and tapped his cane once more. The elephant disappeared, but the cage remained. He pulled Ray toward the cage and held the human sized door open for him. “If you could please step in.”

            Ray nodded and slipping into the cage, smile massive as he faced the crowd. “Show me what you’ve got Haywood.”

            Ryan snorted and tapped the cage with the top of his cane. “As you can see, this cage has solid metal bars!” He shouted to be heard in the crowd. “Now, it’s snakes!”

            Ray yelped and tried to avoid stepping on the bars as they began to wiggle and squirm. A few women screeched as the snakes slowly untangled themselves from the cage and slithered around on the stage.

            “Turn them into balloons!” Ray yelled to Ryan, eyes alight.

            Ryan smiled and did as he was asked, waving his cane over the stage. The snakes turned into long balloons, floating to the top of the theatre before they could get off the stage. Ray was looking up in amazement with the rest of the crowd.

            Ryan smirked, coming over to Ray and holding his cane out to him. “Just think of something, picture it appearing here on this stage.” He said softly when the younger man looked at him.

            Ray’s shoulders twitched before he smiled and reached out, grabbing the staff under where Ryan was holding it. He closed his eyes and within a moment, they were surrounded by red roses.

            Ryan looked around in shock as Ray’s eyes fluttered open at the astonished voices from the audience. He smiled at the roses, letting go of the cane to gather a bunch of them in his arms. They were all very real, every thorn expertly cut off.

            Ray smiled at Ryan who was staring at him in shock. He had never seen anyone do what he could do. Not on the first try anyway. As he made everything disappear, the curtain closing and the audience applauding, Ryan held a business card out to Ray before he was shoved off stage with his roses still in his arms.

            Ray took the card with a confused look, trying to look at Ryan as he was forced off of the stage. Ryan chuckled and manifested another rose, twirling the stem between his thumb and fingers. He walked backstage and into his dressing room, setting his cane against the wall.

            As soon as the wood was out of his hand, he suddenly felt drained, dropping into his seat. Most people thought they were overpaying for such a short show, then they saw what Ryan could do. Everyone got a different show since he wasn’t the one dictating the tricks.

            Rubbing his temples, he squeezed his eyes shut and willed the headache hammering his skull to go away. He sighed when there was a hurried knock on his door. He stood on wobbling legs and crack the door open.

            The owner of the building, Geoff, stood on the other side, a giant smile on his face. “Well done Ryan!” He said happily, pushing into the room. “I heard plenty of people saying that they’re going to come back. You’re the best cash cow I’ve ever seen!”

            “Please stop with the cow jokes.” Ryan groaned, dropping into his chair again. “I make one cow joke in poor taste and I’ll never live it down.”     

            “Nope.” Geoff snickered, shaking his head. “You’ll get your cut tonight. That thing you did with that kid was pretty impressive. Haven’t seen you do that before.”

            “Thought I would try it out.” Ryan shrugged, sitting up more in his chair. Geoff always thought he was anxious about shows, he was, but that wasn’t why he was exhausted. Ryan figured that the less people that knew about his powers, the better.

            “Keep it up, everyone wants a shot at being your stagehand now.” Geoff said, patting Ryan’s shoulder before slipping from the room, door falling shut behind him.

            Ryan shook his head and picked up the rose he had thrown onto the lone table in the room after entering. Its petals were blood red like Ray’s vest, warm like his eyes. Ryan smiled and set the rose aside, carefully pealing out of his costume and into more comfortable clothes.

            Ryan was a little disappointed when he didn’t see Ray for a few days. He wasn’t at his shows or appeared at his apartment like the card suggested. Then, as one show ended, he saw a gray suit with a red rose pinned to the breast and sent out one of the stage hands.

            He hadn’t even set his cane down in his dressing room when there was a knock on his door. Setting the cane aside, and trying not to look as tired as he felt, he opened the door and smiled brightly at Ray. The stage hand pushed the younger man toward him before running off to do his job.

            “Good to see you again.” Ryan said, letting Ray into the room. “I was hoping we could meet sooner.”

            “Sorry, I don’t have a lot of free time.” Ray said sheepishly, standing still and stiff in the middle of the room. “My boss wanted to come again so I was hoping I could catch you before the end of the show.”

            “Well, it seems I’ve caught you.” Ryan snickered, sitting gracefully in his chair. “What do you do?”

            “I work for an old man as his caretaker.” Ray said, suppressing a shudder. “Why did you want to meet anyway?”

            Ryan smiled and nodded toward his cane. “When we shook hands, we both felt the energy and when you took hold of my cane, you could use it to direct that energy. You’re not just some servant, you’re a magician, like I am.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide before he cracked a grin and shook his head. “Whoa, hold on there. I’m just Ray. There’s nothing else.”

            “Well, Ray.” Ryan said, gesturing to his cane. “Let’s see if you’re right. Pick up my cane and make one of your roses.”

            Ray gave Ryan a skeptical look, hesitating for only a moment before cautiously picking up the cane. He closed his eyes and a moment later, a rose appeared floating in front of him.

            “Open your eyes.” Ryan said slowly, watching with a smile as Ray’s eyes fluttered open and grew wide at the sight of the rose. “Now make another with your eyes open.”

            Ray swallowed hard, eyes glazing over for a moment before another rose appeared next to the first. The young man jumped and stumbled back, laughing a gasp. “Holy shit.” He breathed, reaching out and plucking the flowers from the air. “I did this.”

            Ryan chuckled and stood, holding his hand out for the cane. Ray handed it over without looking, fascinated by the flowers. When the cane left his fingers, he shivered and looked at Ryan.

            “You’re just like me.” Ryan said, setting the cane aside. It was burning to the touch. Ryan had made it especially for himself, anyone else using it put a strain on its design. “I would like to make you my apprentice.”

            “Seriously?” Ray said, pulling the flowers to his chest.

            Ryan nodded, sitting back down. “Of course, people like us are a rarity and I’m guessing you don’t like your current job?”

            Ray shivered and nodded, shaking his head. “Where will I live though? My current job is a live on site kind of thing.” He scowled for a moment.

            “With me.” Ryan shrugged, pulling his gloves off by the fingers. “As my apprentice, you’ll have to help me with everything magic related and some living things. I’ll handle your living expenses and feeding you so don’t worry about money.”

            Ray’s eyes light up and he nearly ran at Ryan, offering his hand. “Then fuck yes. I’m in.” He smiled happily.

            Ryan laughed and took Ray’s hand in a firm shake. “We’ll have to get your things then.”

            Ray opened his mouth when there was a knock on the door. He closed his jaw as Ryan sighed and slowly stood, opening the door. The stage hand was back, shifting nervously.

            “Mr. Cain requests his servant back.” The man said, glancing around Ryan to look at Ray.

            “Please tell Mr. Cain that Ray is no longer under his employment.” Ryan said, reaching out to have his fingers brush the cane. He snapped his fingers and Ray’s things appeared in the room behind them, neatly packed.

            The stagehand groaned and nodded, rushing off. Ryan smiled and closed the door, turning to find Ray staring at his three bags in shock. “How the fuck did you do that?” He asked, hesitantly reaching for the satchel.

            “Magic.” Ryan said, smiling when Ray snorted at him.

            That night, when Ryan received his cut of the profits from Geoff, he led Ray to his apartment. “There’s a spare room you can use.” Ryan told Ray as he unlocked the door. “Tomorrow we’ll start your training.”

            Ray nodded excitedly, dragging his things into the apartment. “Thank you.” He said excitedly, following Ryan to the room as the door shut itself behind them.

            “Of course.” Ryan chuckled, holding the door open for Ray. The room was barren except for the bed and night stand. The bed didn’t have any sheets and the night stand didn’t have a lamp.

            Ryan snapped his fingers and bed clothes and a spare lamp floated out of his own closet and into the room, carefully and slowly setting themselves up. Ray watched in awe, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “That’s so fucking amazing.” He breathed, smiling over at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled back and chuckled, entering the hallway when everything was in order. “Welcome home.” He said before the door shut itself.

            The next morning, Ryan got Ray up before the sun. The young man was dragging as he ate the fruit Ryan handed him. They were standing in the small common area of the apartment, all of the furniture pushed against the walls.

            “We’ll start small.” Ryan said, rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. “To help you focus your energy without the cane.”

            Ray nodded, setting the apple core on a table before looking at Ryan. “What do I do?”

            Ryan thought for a moment before dropping to the ground, legs crossed and back straight. “Mediation.”

            Ray looked down at him with a tired smile. “Seriously though.”    

            “I am serious.” Ryan chuckled, leaning forward to pat the space in front of him. “Sit.”

            Ray groaned and dropped to the floor, matching Ryan’s positioning, except he was slouching. “Back straight.” Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

            Ray groaned, but did what he was told with a tired smile. Ryan taught him how to breathe and empty his mind. Ray fell asleep twice before he got it down and was even a little disappointed when Ryan stopped him for lunch.

            When they returned to the common room, Ryan had Ray do simple flow techniques. “I don’t understand how this helps.” Ray huffed as he followed Ryan’s gestures, slipping his hands through the air in different shapes and patterns.

            “Magic flows through you, in your blood.” Ryan said, eyes closed as he performed the movements. “This doesn’t do anything to the movement of your blood, but magic is looser, rocketing to your fingertips with every end of a motion.”

            Ray sighed and focused on how exactly Ryan was moving. He tried to match it move for move, shivering when he felt weights drag at his hands. “Is that normal?” He said when he told Ryan about the sensation.

            Ryan smiled, eyes cracking open. “That’s exactly what’s supposed to happen.” He said, closing his eyes again.

            Ray smiled brightly and focused once again. They went to the theatre that night, Ray helping out where he could. Sometimes Ryan would find him in the rafters or running around carrying props or tools.

            Ryan would watch him before each of the three shows he had that night. Ray looked happy, making friends and floating from task to task. His smile was bright and hit Ryan’s heart in a way he never expected.

            Geoff started pushing him out on stage and he entered the spotlight with a bright smile. Ray might just be the best thing to happen to him.


	352. Magic by Mystery Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big scary Vagabond shouldn't care for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TqfBEX6QtE

            Ryan paced around behind the couch, eyes burning behind his skull mask. The others were watching him nervously. None of them had seen Ryan so worked up before. They all thought he was a lunatic, what did he have to be nervous about?

            The only thing any of them had to worry about right at that moment was the fact that Ray had yet to return from the heist. All of them had made it home safely, Ray had told them to go ahead. Geoff and Jack had to drag Ryan after them.

            “I think I’m about to win that bet.” Michael mumbled to Gavin who pouted at him.

            “There’s no way! Ryan’s a blood psychopath, there’s no way he likes Ray.” Gavin huffed, never one to understand being quiet too well.

            Geoff and Jack winced as Ryan stopped moving, electric blue eyes snapping toward the Brit. Gavin squawked in fear as Michael laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he’s fine Ryan.” Jack said cautiously. All of them knew that Ryan had a thing for Ray, he was the only one Ryan listened to.

            Ray was a little harder to read. He didn’t wear a mask, but he was a master of controlling himself. He always acted like he didn’t care until it really mattered. He did little things that took some of them – read: Gavin – hours to realize he was doing.

            Ryan snorted and resumed pacing, hands pulled into fists at his sides. They all tensed and looked at the door when the lock clicked. Ryan froze, head snapping toward the door. The white wood slowly swung open and Ray walked in.

            “X-Ray!” Gavin gasped, jumping to his feet. “Where have you been, you smeg pot?”

            “You know.” Ray shrugged with a dead smile. His cheek was bleeding, blood oozing from his lips. Little drops of red fell from his fingers and soaked his shorts.

            “What the fuck happened to you?” Geoff said with a stern frown.

            “I punched the ground.” Ray said, face pulled into a neutral look. “And it punched back.”

            There was silent for a few beats. “You tripped?!” Ryan nearly roared.

            Ray was neutral for a moment more before he started laughing, smiling sheepishly at them. “No, I punched the ground and it hit me back.”

            Michael lost it, Gavin staring at Ray confused. Geoff and Jack shared looks before snickering and relaxing. Ryan stormed over to Ray and gently tilted his head by his chin. He ran his fingers over the scrape on Ray’s cheek before grabbing his hands and looking at his knuckles.

            “How the hell did you do this?” Ryan mumbled as Ray smiled up at him.

            “My motorcycle was shot to hell so I jumped on a bike and misjudged a curb.” Ray shrugged, letting Ryan wipe the blood away with the tissues he pulled from nowhere. “I went head over handle bars and had to walk here.”

            Ryan sighed, smiling behind his mask. “You’re a moron.” He sighed, pressing a tissue into Ray’s knuckles before pulling another one from a different pocket to dab at Ray’s cheek.

            “I’m fine.” Ray laughed, holding still as Ryan carefully wiped dirt and blood away.

            “Well, now that we’re all back.” Geoff said, standing and stretching. “Jack and I will start dinner. Ryan, get Ray cleaned up. Michael and Gavin, be fucking idiots.”

            Ryan nodded and tugged Ray into his personal bathroom as Gavin whined and Michael laughed. He made Ray sit on the toilet before digging around for the medical kit.

            “Why did you go for a bike anyway?” Ryan asked as he pulled the red case from under the sink.

            “It was the closest thing at the time.” Ray shrugged, watching Ryan open the kit and dig around for a moment. “The police were on my ass so I jumped on and went down some alleyways.”         

            “So you crashed before or after losing the police?” Ryan said, pulling out antibiotic wipes. “Did they pity you and let you go?”

            “No.” Ray snorted, pushing Ryan’s shoulder. “I lost them and turned around to head back, but I misjudged the curve and flipped. I was too embarrassed to get back on so I walked home.”

            Ryan shook his head, chuckling. The knot that had been ripping apart his stomach had untied and settled into a dull ache that would go away in a few hours. “I can’t believe you crashed a bike.”

            “It’s not that hard!” Ray huffed, not even wincing when Ryan pressed the wipe into his knee.

            “Harder than crashing a motorcycle or a car!” Ryan laughed, scrubbing the dirt out of the wound. Ray didn’t even flinch. Bullet wounds didn’t faze him, but he could still get a deadly infection so something had to be done.

            “Shut up.” Ray laughed, relaxing as his scraped skin started to bleed harder.

            Ryan shook his head and cleared away the blood to see if there was any remaining dirt. Using a wet towel, he cleaned it once again and tapped a pad over it. He moved to Ray’s hands then his face.

            Ray’s eyes bore past his mask as he worked. Ryan’s heart nearly burst out of his chest, especially when he was working on his face. “It’s already pussing.” Ryan snorted, wiping the dark yellow fluid away.

            Ray smiled at him, holding completely still as a patch was taped to his cheek. “How’s it look doc? Will I live?”

            “No.” Ryan deadpanned, smiling when Ray laughed. “Just keep them clean.”

            “Will do.” Ray nodded, catching Ryan’s hand before he could move away. “You looked really worried when I came in.”

            “Of course, none of us knew where you were.” Ryan shrugged, taking the pink wipe that was in his captured hand and tossing it into the small trashcan they had in the bathroom.

            “If it was Gavin you would have laughed and said it was a good thing.” Ray pressed, squeezing his wrist.

            “So would Michael.” Ryan said, keeping Ray’s stare. “What’s your point?”

            “You care.” Ray smirked, thin fingers catching the edge of his mask.

            Ryan froze then frowned, pulling away and yanking his hand from Ray’s grasp. “Keep telling yourself that.”  

            Ray just continued to smile up at him. “I will.” He said, slipping past Ryan and into the kitchen.

            Ryan watched him leave, scowling. He quickly put the kit away and disappeared into his room. They were used to him not eating with them. Geoff would send someone with his portion when they finished.

            However, he wasn’t planning on staying long. He started gathering up his weapons, pulling his mask off to redo his cracking face paint.

            He groaned when there was a knock on his door and he was only half finished. Scowling, he opened the door with his pinky before returning to the bathroom without looking at who was at his door.

            “Need a hand?”

            Ryan froze and took a deep breath out of his nose. “No.” He hissed, glaring at Ray who was holding his portion with a shit eating grin.

            “You sure? Those lines look pretty shaky.” Ray said, setting the container on his nightstand and walking over.

            “I’m fine Ray.” Ryan grit his teeth, hands shaking more.

            “Something the matter, Rye?” Ray asked, leaning against the doorframe, smiling bigger than Ryan had ever seen.

            His chest inflated. “Fine.” He puffed out, deflating.

            Ray snickered and took the paints from Ryan’s hands, ordering him to wash his face. Ryan begrudgingly obeyed, sitting on the toilet seat when instructed. Ray squeezed himself between Ryan’s legs, pressing awkwardly close.

            Ryan closed his eyes and tried to breathe evenly. He could do this. “So.” Ray said and Ryan groaned. “What’s really wrong Rye?”

            “Nothing.” Ryan huffed, cracking an eye open to glare at Ray.

            “Close your eyes before I stab you with this brush.” Ray snorted, tapping his forehead with the end of the brush. “And something is definitely wrong.”

            Ryan sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the feeling of soft threads running over his face. “Nothing is wrong.”

            “Is it because you care? The big scary Vagabond can’t care about anyone?” Ray said, paints clicking together.

            Ryan pursed his lips and sighed. “Something like that.”

            Ray laughed and, before Ryan could open his eyes, kissed him. Ryan’s eyes snapped open and he froze as Ray pressed closer, thin fingers sliding into his hair, hard end of the brush scraping his skull. His brain had short circuited, lids falling closed again. His hands came up to rest on Ray’s hips.

            When they parted, Ryan was smiling like a moron while Ray was smirking triumphantly. “See? That wasn’t so hard.” Ray said, setting the brush in the paint jars before wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

            “Shut up.” Ryan said, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray’s waist and kissing him again.

            Ray laughed against him, tugging at his hair while trying to avoid getting what paint was on Ryan’s face on himself. Ryan slowly stood, pulling Ray into his room.

            “Are we not going out to blow up the city?” Ray asked when they parted for a moment to breath.

            “Not before we cuddle.” Ryan said, picking Ray up and dropping onto the bed.

            Ray laughed and held on tighter. “You’re such a fucking nerd!” He said, pressing his head under Ryan’s chin. Ryan smiled and played with Ray’s hair, not caring that his face paint was staining the sheets.


	353. Heartbeat by Childish Gambino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the best sniper in the world and this was what they were using him for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alg4Ub76FnM

            Ray couldn’t feel the burning hot eyes on his back. He just smiled and flirted, getting men and women wrapped around his fingers. He was hanging off of one man’s arm while two girls hung off of his own.

            The man was picking up more men and women, but Ray had all of the attention. He could feel the jealousy poor off the others, but there was desire that floated underneath. None of them knew that he had all of them under his spell.

            An easy smile, tight jeans and slimming shirt. Just swishing his hips vaguely to the beat, a little passion burning in his eyes and he had all of them begging for his attention. He wasn’t interested in them, however, he gave them their fair share of attention while he waited for the target.

            A new woman came over, wrapping her arms around him and slurring horribly dirty words into his ear. He smiled and played along, slurring like he was drunk off his ass. Wobbling and leaning, slim fingers found their way to his pants and the eyes on his back nearly exploded.

            Ray smirked over his shoulder, finding dark blue eyes in the crowd, near the bar. Not until the target made themselves known. Ray would draw their attention sooner or later. Sooner and later seemed to be now when a tall man appeared, wrapping his arms around both Ray and the woman.

            “What do we have here?” The man purred, sending the woman away to pull Ray impossibly close. His breath smelled like beer, cigarettes, an assortment of drugs, and vomit. He was sweating far too much to be healthy and his eyes were bloodshot and yellow. His teeth were nearly black as he smiled at Ray, dry lips latching onto his neck.

            Ray smiled and, without a word, pulled the man onto the dancefloor, more than the blue eyes glaring after him. He slipped the man’s hands onto his hips, pressing close and leading the man into a dance. He spent the rest of the night with the man, wrapping him tightly around his finger.

            He made up some sob story about being kicked out of building and losing his job. The man quickly rushed to get Ray into his home, bed, and life. It was a whirlwind of Ray leading him out, after making him pay, and getting them home.

            The bed was rotting, covered in piss and spots of blood. Ray’s skin felt grimy as the man loomed over him, spending himself to exhaustion. He was heavy as he collapsed on top of Ray, dick still in.

            Ray choked on a gag as he forced the man off of him, pulling away and holding back another gag when the condom he somehow forced on the fucker stayed in. He pulled it out and threw it away with a disgusted scowl, collecting his clothes and deciding to burn them when all of this was over.

            Silently, he searched the entire apartment, finding where the idiot was hiding the drugs he managed to con off of one of his bosses dealers. He wasn’t sure who was dumber, the dealer for being tricked by that oaf or the oaf for thinking he could get away with it.

            Deciding that both were going to get a bullet to the skull, he gathered all of the drugs and money up and dumped it into the paper bags that he found under the sink. He hauled the bags to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

            Blue eyes were on the other side, a lock picking kit in his hands. Ray raised an eyebrow as Ryan slowly put the kit away with a sheepish look. Ray smiled softly at the mute man, kissing his cheek before handing over the bags.

            _It’ll only be three days._ Ryan signed after dragging the bags out into the hallway. He kissed Ray’s cheek and hugged him tightly.

            Ray sighed and smiled at Ryan, hugging him back before closing the door behind him, relocking the door. He glared at the best part of the entire apartment before going back to the man and slipping into the bed again, naked.

            The next two mornings followed a similar pattern. Shower sex, wandering around naked when the oaf cooked breakfast, a heated kiss good bye, searching the entire apartment and the fucker’s computer for his contacts and accomplices while he was at work, relaying information back to Ryan who took it to base, he would make dinner, and then it was sex for the rest of the night.

            Ray’s skin crawled and no matter how long he would sit in the shower at night when the oaf was fast asleep he couldn’t get clean. He couldn’t even pretend it was Ryan to make it better, it made it worse because he knew Ryan would never do any of that to him.

            He would sit with his knees to his chest under the water, shaking. He felt horribly sick. This was what he got for being the one of the ‘pretty boys’ in the gang. This was all they used him for. Revenge and getting information. He was one of the best snipers in the country, but that didn’t matter when he could bat his eyelashes and everyone around him would fall over themselves to get to him.

            When he managed to force himself from the shower, pulling on the oaf’s clothes since they were the only clean clothes he had, he heard the front door softly click open. Hugging himself tightly he walked into the living room and smiled when he found Ryan there.

            Ryan frowned worriedly, coming over and wrapping his arms tightly around Ray. Pressing as close as he could, Ray took in Ryan’s scent and warmth and relaxed. For the first time since he got this job, he felt human again.

            Ryan always made him feel human, like he was worth more than a fuck. In return, Ray understood Ryan with a glance, barely needing him to even sign anymore. Neither wanted sex from the other and they were happy just having each other.

            Ryan gently pet his hair and kissed his temples, offering him a warm smile. Ray tried to smile back, but broke down into sobs instead. His legs gave out from under him and Ryan caught him, picking him up and cradling him close as he clung to his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder.

            Ryan peppered kisses over what he could reach of his head and face. As Ray calmed down, Ryan set him on his feet, making a finger gun. Ray laughed lightly, taking his hand and hugging it to his chest, nodding.

            Ryan smiled softly at him, pulling a pistol from his belt and handing it to Ray. He slipped it into his waistband, leaning into Ryan. The older man hugged him tightly until the sun started to rise and he needed to leave.

            Pecking Ray on the lips, he slipped out of the apartment, Ray locked the door after him. He started on breakfast, smiling when the oaf emerged from the bed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

            “What a nice surprise.” The man purred, squeezing Ray’s middle with thinning arms.

            “I want to do something today.” Ray said sweetly, kissing the man’s poorly shaved cheeks.

            “Anything for you.” The man sighed, nuzzling Ray’s neck. Ray sucked in short breaths to avoid the man’s scent, shooing him off to shower with a cheeky smile.

            He got the man dressed, feed, and out of the apartment in record time. He led him through a maze of alley ways and toward the industrial part of the city. The man had no idea what was going on, too caught up with having Ray on his arm.

            He was still in the clouds when Ray brought him into an old factory, where Ryan was waiting next to a chair and table. Ryan had his skull mask on, blue eyes glowing dangerously from the darkness. The table was full of badly rusted and dull tools.

            Ray looked up at the man whose hand was slipping closer to his ass. He smiled sweetly, pulling his arm back and socking the man right in the face. As he stumbled back, his eyes blazed.

            “What the fuck?!” The man spat, holding his jaw. “What the fuck did you do that for, you fucking bitch?!”

            Ray’s lips twitched up and then twisted evilly. “I’m going to enjoy this.” He laughed, taking a step forward. The man stumbled back, eyes wide. “I’m going to love watching Vagabond torture you and kill you. I’m going to pull the trigger, doesn’t that sound perfect?”

            “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” The man gasped, tripping over his feet. He looked over at Ryan and paled, turning begging eyes back toward Ray. “Wait, no! Please!”

            “Maybe he’ll teach me how to skin you alive.” Ray laughed, rushing forward to slam his foot into the man’s crotch. He smiled when he squealed in pain, curling in on himself. “Then you can’t hurt anyone with that sorry excuse anymore.”

            The man whimpered, tears streaming down his face. Ray scowled and grabbed him, throwing him toward Ryan. He turned away as Ryan slowly came over and grabbed the man, tying him to the chair.

            A moment later, a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and lips pressed against his temple. Smiling, he shook himself and followed Ryan back over to the table. He took the clothes Ryan offered him, changing right there, that fuckers eyes following his every move.

            Comfortable in his own shirt and pants, he smiled when Ryan draped his heavy jacket over his shoulders. He pulled it on and wrapped it tightly around himself as he sat on the table, among the tools.

            “You’re going to tell us everything.” Ray said slowly, voice monotone and face neutral.

            “I don’t know anything!” The man panted, ashen face flush and vomit green eyes undressing Ray.

            Ryan slammed his fist into the man’s cheeks, eyes dark. “You better know something soon.” Ray said calmly, stuffing his hands into that jackets pockets and furrowing his brows. He pulled out his DS and gasped, smiling brightly at Ryan.

            “Thank you!” Ray said excitedly, opening the device and searching the pocket for the games. Ryan shook his head, eyes temporarily smiling before he turned toward the man and socked him in the face again.

            Ray was lost to the world for a long time as the man denied everything and Ryan tortured him. Ray huffed when his DS started to die. “Hurry up Rye, my game’s dying.”

            Ryan glanced at Ray then looked down at the man who was panting hard, beaten and bloody. There were knife marks and bruises covering him, some of the knife wounds badly burned.

            “You little shit.” The man spat, glaring at Ray. “You’re not getting jack shit from me.”

            Ray’s eyes darkened, face going neutral. None of them saw the movement, but there was suddenly a knife in the man’s shoulder. Ryan’s eyes smiled and he stepped back, gesturing at the man.

            Ray stood and searched the table for a moment before picking the dullest knife. “This is going to fucking _suck._ ” He hissed as he approached the man.

            Ryan watched Ray carefully skin the man alive with a dull blade. The man was in tears and had spent his voice screaming what he knew, but Ray kept going. Ryan let him, knowing this was the only way that people like them could feel better.

            When Ray was done, he was panting, the man barely awake. Blood soaked his feet and the legs of the chair, skin floating in the pool. “Hey.” Ray snarled, slapping the man awake. “You need to feel this.”      

            Ray pulled the gun from his waistband, pressed the barrel against the man’s head. Ray smiled and shot him. Ray didn’t move, blood dripping off of him, the man’s head lolled back.

            Ryan carefully stepped forward and pulled the gun from Ray’s fingers, pulling his mask off. He kissed Ray’s temple and cheek, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I just want to go home.” Ray croaked.

            Ryan nodded, squeezing Ray gently before cleaning everything up, minus the body. They drove to the main base first, Ryan going in with a paper with the information they had gained. When he came back out, Ray was curled up into the ball in the car, DS plugged into the cigarette port.

            When they got home, Ryan got them into fresh clothes before pulling Ray onto bed and curled around him. Ray went between crying and just relaxing in Ryan’s arm. Ryan played with his hair and kissing him softly.


	354. Let Me be Your Wings from Thumbelina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years and they were living peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from chapter 228
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h64F4Twfacw

            Ray held his breath as he stepped onto the Lazy Susan, trying not to think about the forces causing him to move. He wobbled over to the massive light in the center of the dome, wondering how Ryan managed to walk so normally.

            Turning on the light, careful not to break his visual sensors, he wobbled back off of the dome and smiled at the light shooting out into the distance. After checking to make sure everything was operating correctly, he jogged down the stairs.

            Pausing in the kitchen, he grabbed a water bottle and the bowl of soup he had left to cool before going up to turn the light on. He padded into the first floor bedroom, smiling at Ryan. The older man was leaning against the headboard, eyes red and tired. His hair was a complete mess, poorly tied back into a bun. Sweat glistened off of his forehead and exposed chest. Strange smelling, clear salve was smeared on his chest, although it did nothing for his stuffy nose.

            “The light on?” Ryan’s voice croaked as he smiled at Ray, nose and cheeks dusted pink.

            “Yep.” Ray said cheerfully, coming over to settle on the bed next to Ryan. He set the water bottle on the nightstand, passing him the bowl. Ryan tapped their foreheads together in thanks before eating slowly, hands shaking slightly.

            Ray watched him for a few moments before reaching up and pressing his hand against Ryan’s forehead. The older man held still, chewing the chicken from the soup slowly as the skin on Ray’s hand was peeled back.

            “You’re temperature has gone down.” Ray smiled at the number, pulling his hand away.

            Ryan caught his hand and pressed the cool metal against his forehead again. “Are you sure? Because this feels fantastic.” He coughed with a laugh.

            Ray shook his head, waving Ryan’s hand away and sitting up on his knees. He pressed a kiss to Ryan’s temple, carding his fingers through his hair. “I’m colder than normal, that’s all.”

            “Are you getting sick?” Ryan frowned up at him, shaking spoon spilling broth back into the bowl.

            “I’m fine.” Ray chuckled, kissing the top of Ryan’s head. “Eat so I can get you in the shower.”

            “Alright, alright.” Ryan said, shaking his head slowly to avoid making his sinus headache worse. He very rarely got sick, but after that store clerk sneezed on him a week ago, it was unavoidable.

            Ray was a surprisingly good nurse, shrugging and mentioning doing similar things for others in his crew before. They had been together for three years and Ryan was no closer to learning about where Ray came from than the day Ray appeared in his lighthouse.

            He knew that he was with a bounty hunter crew of sorts that traveled around the galaxy. That he had lost some limbs and nearly died in an accident when he was young, saved only by technology. Ray was also broken in some way, damaged in the landing on Earth. His name, as far as he remembered, was R-Unit until Ryan gave him his current name. Ryan knew nothing else.

            He had asked before, but always got silence or a change of topic. He stopped pressing after the third time. Ray would tell him when he was ready, and if he never did, he supposed what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him. He loved Ray and would do anything for him. All he needed was the person snuggled up beside him.

            Ray helped Ryan into the bathroom once he finished as much of the soup as he could stomach. The cyborg left him to bathe himself, coming back in with clean and dry clothes.

            Ryan smiled as Ray made him lay down with his head on the younger man’s lap. Thin fingers carded through his hair as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. Ray chuckled as Ryan snored louder than normal.

            He wished he could tell him more, but he wanted to forget it. They left him, there was no place left for him except for right there. He was tired of the dreams, wondering where they were, how they were doing. It didn’t matter anymore. He had Ryan and their life since he came to the planet was all he needed.

            Leaning against the headboard, his eyes began to droop. His fingers slowly stilled in Ryan’s hair, blond strands curled around his fingers. Smiling faintly, he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep when his internal sensors started to blare at him.

            Jumping and gasping awake, he looked around hurriedly. His eyes blinked yellow slowly, a thundering blaring horn was in his head, although Ryan couldn’t hear anything at all. He was careful to untangle his fingers from Ryan’s hair, wincing with every blaring sound.

            He peeled the skin back on his arm and slammed his hand on a panel. A metal door slid open and he pressed the flashing red button inside. Sighing in relief when the noise stopped he glanced at Ryan before frowning.

            Carefully slipping out from under Ryan, he tip-toed from the room. Closing the door softly behind him, he blinked twice and started to see in infrared. There was nothing on the first, second, or fourth floor, but there was something moving around near the light. It was human shaped, probably male.

            Ray scowled and tensed. It’s impossible for anyone to get up to the light without either he or Ryan noticing, however, Ryan did say he sort of appeared in the lighthouse. That meant this person wasn’t from this planet.

            Making a finger gun with his mechanical hand, the tip of his finger fell open, and his balled fingers acting as a pressure trigger. He hadn’t fired his gun in three years, hopefully it still worked.

            Taking a deep breath, he slowly climbed the stairs, avoiding the loud ones from memory and keeping his eyes on the figure. They were moving slowly around the light, close to the stairs. Ray scowled and stepped over the squeaky boards, pausing before the walls gave away to railings.

            Peeking over the boards, gun at the ready, he watched the dark figure move around. They seemed to be studying the dome and light. Ray narrowed his eyes and switched his vision back to the standard setting, slipping up the stairs.

            As the figure rounded the dome, Ray had his gun to his head. “Don’t move.” He hissed, language center shifting rapidly through every language that was ever downloaded into his brain.

            The figure froze, brown eyes glowing. “There you are.” White teeth smiled crookedly, curly hair, damp and sticking to his head.

            Ray tensed and backed away slowly, narrowing his eyes. “Michael?”

            “I’ve been looking for you all over, R-Unit.” Michael laughed dryly, stumbling forward. He was holding his arm, blood dripping from his fingers as it gushed out of his shoulder. “I thought this was where we left you.”

            Ray scowled and kept his gun level. “Leave.” He growled, taking a step forward. Michael stumbled back, frowning at him.

            “See, this is why we left you.” Michael snorted, wincing as his arm bumped the dome. “You’re emotional function broke and you got stubborn.”

            “Fuck off.” Ray snapped, taking another step forward. “Why are you even here if you left me in the first place?”

            “We took in a new guy.” Michael huffed, backing toward the windows. “He betrayed us, I was the only one to get out. I need your help.”

            “No way.” Ray said as Michael bumped against the windows, leaving a red stain to drip down the glass. “You’re leaving.”

            “I can’t.” Michael snapped, glaring at Ray. “I wasted the transport to get here. I don’t have another one to leave.”

            Ray scowled and tensed when he heard the stairs creak. “Ray?”

            “Ryan!” Ray turned, gun still pointed at Michael. “Go back down, everything’s fine, the light just started squeaking.”

            “There’s an Earthling here?” Michael growled, glaring at the stairs. “This place was supposed to be abandoned.”

            “Ray? Who is that?” Ryan said cautiously, stopping just before the last step.

            Ray scowled and shot Michael a glare before looking back at Ryan. “Please go back down.” He said, edging away from Michael to get Ryan down the stairs. “Please, everything’s fine.”

            Ryan frowned, nose dripping and chest struggling to fill with air as he breathed through his mouth. “Who is he?” He asked, studying Michael. “He’s bleeding.”

            “I need help.” Michael said before Ray could speak.

            Ray winced and gave Ryan a pleading look. Ryan looked at Ray and bit his lip. “We’ll help, but then you must leave.” He said, giving Michael a stern look.

            Michael smirked as Ray sighed and lowered his gun, recapping the barrel and replacing his skin. He rushed over to Ryan when he started coughing. Ryan smiled gently at Ray, ruffling his hair.

            Michael narrowed his eyes at them, moving when Ryan gestured for him to follow them down the monstrous set of stairs to the first floor. Ray made them both sit, as far away from each other as they could get, before running off to get the medical kit.

            Ryan smiled awkwardly at Michael who was glaring at him. The younger man had short hair and heavy black clothes that were tattered and soaked in blood. A belt with a strange gun and bags hanging from it was tight around his waist.

            “So, uh. You were part of Ray’s crew?” Ryan said cautiously.

            Michael didn’t respond, just narrowed his eyes at Ryan while holding his arm. Ryan sighed and looked away, relaxing when Ray returned with the heavy duty medical kit he insisted they own.

            They were silent as Ray got everything out and started cleaning up Michael’s shoulder. Ryan shifted nervously, watching Ray and Michael. Why was Michael even here? They left Ray here years ago. Why was he coming back now?

            Michael didn’t even flinch when Ray harshly cleaned his wound. Ryan winced, rubbing his shoulder before sneezing. That started both of the men. Michael glared at him while Ray gave him a worried look.

            “I’m fine.” Ryan said, grabbing a tissue from the side table. They watched him blow his nose before focusing back on Michael’s arm. Ryan sunk in his seat and sighed, balling up the tissue and stuffing it in his sweat pants pocket. What a horrible time to get sick.

            “There.” Ray hissed nearly half an hour of silence later. “Now leave.”

            Michael rolled his arm, the white bandages on his arm spotting red lightly. “No.”  

            Ray stood, unpeeling his arm and pointing his gun at Michael. Ryan frowned and stood, wrapping an arm around Ray and pulling him away from Michael, trying to lower his arm. “Please leave.” He said.

            Michael glared at them before shaking his head. He folded his arm and leaned back against the couch. “No.”

            Ryan sighed as Ray’s gears started to grind against each other. “You fucking abandoned me!” Ray snarled, gun aimed straight at Michael’s head. “Why the fuck should I help you?”

            “Because they can trace me back to here.” Michael smiled and Ray tensed. “And they will, just to get rid of all of us. Think you can protect him by yourself?”

            Ryan frowned as Ray’s arm lowered. “I hate you.” He spat, grabbing Ryan’s arm and dragging him up the stairs. He got Ryan situated in the spare room.

            “Ray.” Ryan sighed, catching his arm before he could storm back downstairs. “You need to calm down.”

            Ray looked at Ryan before dropping down onto the bed beside him. He let Ryan pull him into his lap, arms tight around him. He leaned into the fingers carding through his hair, sighing. “I’m sorry Rye.”

            “It’s alright.” Ryan chuckled tiredly, squeezing Ray lightly. “It’s perfectly okay.”

            Ray nodded, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s middle. Michael scowled from the door, shaking his head. Ray was more broken than he thought. He went back to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

            Although Ryan was better in a few days, Michael complained and whined the entire time. Ray wanted to strangle him and Ryan tried his hardest to keep him from doing so.

            “I’m not leaving you alone with him!” Ray huffed, folding his arms.

            “You need to get out.” Ryan said, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray’s waist. “Get away from him for a bit. It’s only to the store and back.”

            Ray frowned and stayed stiff for a few more minutes before sighing and relaxing against him. “Fine.” He said, leaning up to kiss Ryan on the cheek. “I’ll be back soon.”

            “We’ll be here.” Ryan chuckled, pecking Ray on the lips before letting him go. Ray left a few minutes later with a wave. Ryan watched him drive away from the lighthouse with a sigh.

            “You know he’s a robot, right?” Michael said, arms folded as he lounged on the couch. “Nearly eighty percent metal.”

                                   

            Ryan rolled his eyes and walked over to his work room, leaving the door open. Michael scowled after him, coming to stand in the doorway. “He’s not even from this planet. He’s a broken machine that’s no longer useful.”

            Ryan grit his teeth and focused on the statue he was carving. There was a woman in town that sold his furniture and art. She was having a large sale in a few days so Ryan was making more of some of the more popular works he had made.

            “He can’t actually love you.” Michael pressed, smirking. “And there’s no way you’ll be able to power him when his battery gives. One day he’ll just break and then he’ll be disposed of, like he should have been the first ti-“ Michael froze as a carving blade wobbled in the wall next to him.

            He slowly turned to look at the shining blade, eyes wide and entire body tense. Ryan was glaring at him, eyes dark. “Shut up or I won’t miss next time.” He snarled, slowly turning back to his work.

            Michael swallowed hard, glancing back at the knife. Ray had taken his weapons and he doubted he could throw such a strange looking knife. He looked back at Ryan and frowned. “Has he told you-“ He cleared his voice when it cracked. “Has he told you anything?”

            Ryan glanced back at Michael before looking back at the hunk of wood in front of him. “Does it matter?” He said, shrugging. “He’s happy here and he doesn’t want to talk about it. I won’t make him.”

            Michael frowned, watching Ryan work. The sound of metal scraping along wood filled the lighthouse, to the top of the tower. “Do you want to know?”

            The silence was deafening until the scraping started back up again. “Not until he’s ready to tell me.”           

            Michael left him alone after that, choosing to nap on the couch. He was still asleep when Ray returned with armfuls of groceries. Before he could get a word out, Ryan dragged him into their room, pulling him to cuddle with him on the bed.

            “Not that I’m complaining.” Ray said slowly, pressing tight against Ryan’s chest. “But what’s the deal?”

            “I just wanted to hold you.” Ryan said softly, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “That’s all.”

            Ray frowned, looking up at Ryan with worried eyes. Ryan just smiled tiredly back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Ray didn’t say anything else, just curled into Ryan relaxing with every kiss to his black hair.


	355. Far Longer than Forever from The Swan Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musicals always helped Ray sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V837zWvSItU

            “Disgusting.” Geoff snorted, shaking his head at the movie playing on the penthouse TV. “Just disgusting.”

            “You just have no taste.” Ray huffed, folding his arms. Ryan chuckled silently beside him, cleaning his knives.

            “Better than this shit.” Geoff laughed, ruffling Ray’s hair. “Just get sleep before tomorrow assholes. We have a heist.”

            “I know.” Ray rolled his eyes, smiling at Geoff. “See you tomorrow.”

            Geoff waved at them before shutting off the lights. The TV kept the room in flickering light as Ray watched the Swan Princess and Ryan cleaned and sharpened his knives. The sound of metal grinding together was in rhythm with the songs.

            Ray smiled and curled into a ball, feeling his eyelids droop. For some terrible reason, musicals – Disney or otherwise – always made him sleepy. Add in how safe he felt with his longtime business partner sitting nearby, made for a very sleepy Ray.

            They discovered this two years into their friendship, Ryan made Ray watch some play and not even half-way through, Ray was fast asleep. Now, ten years later, Ryan looked up and smiled at Ray snoring softly, a little bit of drool slipping from his lips.

            Shaking his head, he quietly got up and carried Ray to his room. “Night.” He said softly once Ray was tucked in, shoes at the foot of his bed. He gently fixed his hair before heading to his own room. Ray was the only one who knew what he sounded like.

            Instead of going to bed, he got ready. Weapons, including a few of Ray’s, cleaned and waiting by the door. Knives sharp and face paint washed off and reapplied. Slipping his mask onto his head and boots pulled on. Leather jacket on tight, he laid on his back, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

            He was woken up in the morning to Gavin’s squawk of fear and Ray snickering. “Morning Rye.” Ray said, slipping into the room and looking over their weapons. “Where’s my sniper?”

            Ryan smiled behind the mask as Gavin slunk away. He stood slowly, stretching and grunting at the satisfying pop coming from his back. Ray chuckled and watched him as he gathered up his bright pink guns.

            He pulled Ray’s sniper from his closet, perfectly clean and ready to go. It was Ray’s most prized possession, only Ryan was trusted with it because Gavin and Michael barged into Ray’s room too often.

            Ray sighed in relief, hugging the gun tightly before squeezing Ryan’s hand. “Thanks.” He said softly before leaving, the door slowly following him closed. Ryan smiled after him, shaking his head and gathering his own weapons.

            The heist was by no means simple. Nor did it go as planned at all. Instead, the police came faster than they should have, Gavin alerted a nearby gang, and Michael was fucking leaving Ray behind.

            Ryan’s heart pounded hard as Michael cursed out his apologies. Geoff was yelling at him while Jack continued to fly them away from the mess. Gavin was begging for help and of course he came first in Michael’s mind.

            He grabbed a parachute and bailed from the copter, Geoff’s yelling chased him as he plummeted toward the Earth. Ray was eerily silent, not even a curse or a snarky reply. Ryan hit the ground hard, having pulled his chute at the last second.

            Ignoring the burn in his legs, he unclipped the parachute and ran toward the blaring sirens and shouting. The building Ray was on was surrounded, but Ryan couldn’t see Ray’s sniper or his signature purple hoodie. Neither did the police, it seemed. Once they got to the roof, guns were lowered.

            Ryan scowled, staying hidden in a nearby alley, breathing hard. He opened his mouth to speak over the coms when the shriek then buzzing of one of the devices being destroyed silenced everyone.

            “X-Ray?” Gavin whispered, but there was no response. Ryan couldn’t really breathe, he searched his entire person, pulling out his personal phone from one of the inside pockets of his jacket.

            Ripping his mask off, he bolted down the alley, pressing the speed dial button for the only number that the device had saved. He pressed it to his free ear as he burst out onto a main street, catching a glimpse of a sign before bolting past it and toward the next.

            “Ray?” Ryan gasped out, rushing past streets then finding the one he wanted. “Ray!”

            “I’m okay.” Ray breathed faintly on the other end. “I’m-“

            “I’m coming.” Ryan huffed, taking a sharp turn and running into a trashcan. He cursed then untangled himself from the trash. “Are you okay?”

            “I think I broke my leg?” Ray panted, hissing in pain. “It’s hurting like a bitch and there’s this weird lump.”

            Ryan scowled, looking up at the buildings. “How did you-?”

            “I ran.” Ray breathed a laugh, something thumping in the background. “Ow.”

            “What did you do?” Ryan forced a smile to make himself feel better.

            “Banged my head on the bathroom door.” Ray chuckle weakly.

            “Well don’t do that.” Ryan said, seeing the building and trying to run faster. “I’m almost there.”

            “I’ll be here.” Ray sighed. “Dying.”

            Ryan’s heart stopped and he nearly fell forward. “Never do that.” He whispered, continuing forward again.

            Ray was silent for a long time. “You know Rye.” He said after a moment. “Sometimes I think you care too much.”

            “Why shouldn’t I?” Ryan frowned, slamming through the front doors of the apartment building. He took the stairs two at a time.

            “Do you know what world we live in?” Ray said, and Ryan could almost see him looking at his lap, fingers curling into his pants.

            “I don’t give a fuck.” Ryan snarled, cursing that their apartment was on the third floor. “We’re all we’ve got.”

            Ray was silent again and then he was laughing. “We’re meant to be together.” Ray sung poorly and Ryan snorted.

            “I thought you fell asleep at that part.” Ryan said softly, panting hard as he came to the door. “Did you leave it open?”

            “It’s open.” Ray said before the line went dead.

            Ryan burst into the apartment, dropping his phone and locking the door behind him. He ran for the closet, mistaking it for the bathroom, before nearly tripping over Ray. His leg was definitely broken, a large lump was turning black and blue in the middle of his leg. The skin was red and stretched.

            “How the fuck did you do this?” Ryan sighed, dropping to his knees and gently picking Ray’s leg up.

            Ray’s fingers slipped through Ryan’s hair and yanked gently. Ryan frowned and looked up, tensing when Ray leaned in and kissed him. His eyes went wide and he froze.

            Ray pulled back with a pained smile, releasing Ryan’s hair to shift around wincing. “Just wanted to do that.” He shrugged as Ryan just started at him with wide eyes. “Earth to Ryan?”

            Ryan blinked slowly before setting Ray’s leg down and reaching up to cup his face. “You chose the worst time to do that.” He said slowly, smiling.

            Ray laughed and held onto Ryan’s hands, leaning into his palms. “No better time if you ask me.”

            Ryan shook his head and kissed Ray again, soft and sweet. Nothing like their jobs or livelihood. When they parted, they were both smiling tiredly.

            “Let’s get you fixed up.” Ryan sighed, turning back to Ray’s leg as the younger man pulled the coms from his ear.

            “I hope they stopped listening.” Ray said, gasping in pain and crushing the com device in his hand. “Fuck!”

            Ryan had picked his leg up again, running his fingers over the break. “We’ll need the heavy duty kit.”

            “There’s one here, right?” Ray took slow breaths, brushing the bits of plastic from his hands.

            “I think. Hold on.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s temple before running off. He found the kit under the guest bed. When he returned, Ray was leaning his head back against the door, eyes closed and slightly pale.

            “I’m sorry my rose.” Ryan said, pressing a rag to Ray’s lips. “This is going to hurt.”

            “I know.” Ray smiled weakly, biting down hard on the rag and hanging onto Ryan’s jacket as it was slipped into his hands.

            “On three.” Ryan said softly. “One.” He snapped the leg back into a proper angle. Ray screamed, twisting the jacket in his hands and biting down hard on the rag, spit running down his chin as he quieted, his chin coming to rest on his chest.

            Ryan carefully made sure Ray was alright, although he was unconscious. Sighing he moved Ray to lay down before repairing the break. When he finished he was still pale and panting hard.

            Ryan carried him to the bed and cleaned up the kit. He texted Geoff to let them know they were alright, his boss yelling at him to give up the silent act and just fucking call him once in a while. Ryan wasn’t sure if that meant that Geoff had heard him talking to Ray or if he was just worried. It didn’t matter which, Ryan was too tired to care.

            He made them food, waking Ray up to make him eat and drink before making him go back to sleep. Before he could leave with their dishes in hand, Ray’s fingers curled weakly into the back of his t-shirt.

            “Stay.” Ray croaked, eyes closed and fingers slipping from his shirt.

            Ryan smiled softly, catching Ray’s hand and kissing his fingers. The younger man smiled as he settled into the bed. Ryan set his hand on his chest before sneaking from the room. He dropped the dishes into the sink and went back to the bedroom.

            He pulled his boots off and then his socks. He got Ray out of his hoodie before crawling into the bed next to him. When they were younger, after just meeting on the run from parents and abuse, they would share beds in shitty motels and in the back of the pick-up trucks they would steal.

            They slept in the same bed for so long that when they started making money off of their murderous hobbies, they didn’t know what to do with themselves when they had separate beds. Sleeping together had been the only safety either of them had ever known.

            They slowly got used to it, especially when they joined the Fake AH Crew and generally felt safer at all hours. However, there were nights where one of them would have a nightmare and would slip into the others room. Ray always welcomed him with a tired smile and a tug on his hand. Ryan would always hold his arms out without opening his eyes, pulling Ray tight to his chest the instant he got close.

            Now, Ryan gently curled around Ray, being careful of his leg. He gently played with his hair, kissing his temple and cheeks. Ray smiled either fully or only half asleep. There was nowhere else Ryan would rather be.


	356. Uneasy Hearts Weigh the Most by Dance Gavin Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's never talked and Ray couldn't remember what he started just understanding Ryan without looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLpE0gJcyBg

            Ryan’s never talked. Ray couldn’t remember the moment when he could look at Ryan and know exactly what he was thinking. He wasn’t sure how long it had been or how old they had been. One day he just looked at Ryan and told him that he agreed with whatever he was thinking, he couldn’t even remember what it was now.

            They had both been shocked and confused, but then grinned at each other. The conversations that stemmed from that moment had always been vocally one sided. For most people, it was like listening to someone talk on the phone.

            Ray would talk, Ryan would nod along, laugh, or roll his eyes. He would smile at Ray, watch him talk and breathe. He could express a million feelings with his face, subtle tilts of his head, and actions, their sides pressed together. Frowns or a raised eyebrow. Biting his lip to keep from smiling or a snort without a sound.

            Neither could remember the last time Ryan actually made a sound. Maybe a grunt, maybe a sneeze. Ray remembers plenty of times that Ryan was sick, but he can’t recall when he started just blessing Ryan without looking at him, always hearing the silent sneeze. He hadn’t even coughed in so fucking long.

            Ray can’t remember when they met. Ryan does, he remembers the tiny kid in Elementary School running into him with those big brown eyes that might just fall out of his head. The mop of black hair that looked so soft. He doesn’t remember saying his name or hearing Ray say his, he has just always known.

            Ryan can’t remember when exactly he fell in love, but Ray does. He remembers sitting on a beach with Ryan after they stole their first car. He remembers laughing at something one of them said. He remembers looking at Ryan and hearing his heart in his ears. Seeing the light bounce off of Ryan’s hair and eyes bluer than the sky only looking at him. He remembers Ryan’s lips moving, but not what came out.

            Neither can remember the first time they kissed, when they finally started dating, but they remember the Vegas wedding they had. They remember the minister looking between them nervously when Ray stated that Ryan said he did. They remember the rings they stole slipping into place on their fingers.

            They’ve never taken the rings off, even if a Vegas wedding doesn’t really count, it’s the closest that they were going to get.

            Ray likes to spin his, twisting it on his skin, smiling at the grooves of some women’s name. Ryan just stares at his. He never takes it off, doesn’t touch it; just stares at it and smiles. When they get bored, they create a love story for the names carved into the bands and laugh at the tentacle monster that always finds a way to crash the party. Ray rolls his eyes when Ryan adds in a hole or a cow somehow. It always makes sense too, which drives Ray mad.

            Neither of them remember why they stole the car or why they didn’t go back home. Neither of them had bad home lives, they cared about their parents, they had other friends. They didn’t talk about it, they just left and didn’t think about coming back, didn’t care if they ever went back.

            Once Ray found their pictures on a website searching for missing children. He laughed hard and Ryan had no idea why until he looked over his shoulder. They smiled at each other and laughed and joked, brought up memories that they probably didn’t actually remember.

            Ray shrunk the pictures and kept them in his wallet. Ryan didn’t comment, never did. He would smile and ask if Ray wanted to go home, maybe even see how their families were doing. Ray would always shake his head.

            “Do you really think they’ll want us now?” Ray said, every single time. “I mean, we’re also on the most wanted list.”

            They’re actually on the list about ten times because of their different aliases, but they’re both way too proud of that to be sane. Then again, neither have ever claimed to be sane.

            They sometimes regret going to Los Santos. They both knew what that place was like, neither could remember why they decided to go. They just did, they parked and searched for a new car to steal, a single backpack that Ryan carried between them.

            Ray told Ryan he looked like a dad, Ryan just shrugged and brought up kids, and Ray laughed and told him they would be horrible fathers. They would, they both knew that.

            In their search for a car, they ran across a bar fight. The tail end, anyway. Someone was being thrown out as they got to the doors. They glanced at each other, then at Ryan’s watch which had long since stopped working, but it was a gift from Ray. It was noon.

            “Mother fuckers!” The man who was thrown onto the sidewalk shouted, slamming his hands against the wooden doors. “You fucking owe me!”

            They glanced at each other, shrugged, and then tried to pass. The man whirled around, grabbing Ray’s arm tightly. “Hey!” The man said, eyes on fire and hair short and curly. “I’ll pay you to help me.”

            “What are we talking here?” Ray said, trying to free his arm. He doesn’t like being touched. Ray doesn’t remember when that started, but Ryan does. That man isn’t alive anymore.

            Ryan loomed over the man, wrapping one arm around Ray’s waist and clamping the other hand onto the man’s wrist, squeezing. The man yelped and let go, Ray let Ryan pull him protectively close. It’s how they’ve always been.

            “What the fuck?!” The man sneered, holding his wrist after Ryan let go.

            “How much are we talking about?” Ray said again, leaning back against Ryan.

            “A hundred.” The man snapped, glaring between them.

            Ray hummed in thought, tilting his head back to rest against Ryan’s chest. “What do you think?”

            Ryan shrugged, it’s up to Ray. It always was. Ryan doesn’t really care, as long as Ray is comfortable. Ray knows that, hears it without him having to say a word. He likes that, always has.

            “Yeah sure, whatever.” Ray said, looking back at the man. “What do you need?”

            “There’s an asshole in there that owes my boss money.” The man said, jerking his thumb behind him at the bar. “He’s a fucking co-owner of this place or something.”

            “You need us to go and get your money?” Ray said, shaking his head. “Rye?”

            Ryan shrugged and squeezed Ray’s shoulders before sliding into the bar. The man watched him leave before looking at Ray. “What the fuck is up with that guy?”

            “Ryan says to mind your own business.” Ray shrugged, smirking at the man. “He’s doing your job for you.”

            The man scowled, but refrains from asking anything else. They’ve always weirded people out. They’re both the brains and the brawn, but Ryan’s terrifying where Ray’s sly. It works for them. They don’t need anyone else.

            Ryan came back in a few minutes, a bag in hand and also a bleeding hand. Ray laughed as the man gaped at him in horror. Ryan tossed Ray the hand before holding the money out to the man.

            “Ryan says that he didn’t want to let go so he took the hand.” Ray snickered, looking over the rings glittering past the blood on the hand. “How much do you think this is worth?” He asked the man, holding the hand out.

            “You’re fucking insane!” The man scowled, snatching the money and leaning away from the hand.

            “It’s in the job description.” Ray snorted, handing the hand back to Ryan. He carefully pulled the rings off before tossing the hand into a trash can. He handed the rings to Ray who pockets them before taking Ryan’s bloody hand. “Hopefully we won’t see you.”

            Ryan nodded once before pausing and looking at Ray. The man raises an eyebrow as they stared at each other for a moment. “Ryan says you might want to run.” Ray said suddenly, turning to look at the man.

            Before the man can get a word out, some big burly men burst from the bar. They looked between the three of them before their eyes fell on the money bag in the man’s hand.

            “Fuck!” The man shouted before taking off, the men chasing after him.

            Ray and Ryan shared smiles before walking away, blood dripping from their fingers. They don’t remember when they started killing people or when it became normal. Ryan remembers Ray having nightmares and Ray remembers Ryan staring at his hands and knives with the saddest of looks.

            They’re in Los Santos longer than they normally would stay anywhere. It’s a strange city, plenty of places to steal from over and over again. It’s second nature to them. That they remember fondly. Hungry and tired, they had stopped at a gas station. Ray went in to pay and came out with more money and food. Ryan laughed when they had jumped into the car and sped off with three gallons of extra gas.

            They keep running into that man. Sometimes he saw them, sometimes he doesn’t. More often than not, he tries to pretend they don’t exist. Then, three weeks into their stay, the man ran up to them. Ryan got in front of Ray, the younger man peeking over his shoulder.

            “There you fuckers are.” The man huffed, stopping just short of the knife Ryan was going to pull from his sleeve. “I can’t find you when I need you.”

            “You need us?” Ray asked, leaning his head against Ryan’s. He has to stand on his toes to hook his chin on Ryan’s shoulder. “Rye says that’s a shitty idea.”

            The man scowled at them and stood upright. “I told my boss about you-“

            “I agree.” Ray interrupted, dropping to his heels and turning away. “We don’t do jobs for others. Too messy.”

            Ryan nodded and took Ray’s hand, smiling when their fingers interlocked. “Wait, you like money, right?”

            That made them both pause. They glanced at each other, nodding along in silent conversation. They were running low, Los Santos was surprisingly not very cheap. “Ryan wants to know how much we’re talking about here.” Ray said, turning to face the man.

            “A billion each.” The man smirked, folding his arms.

            Ray pressed his lips into a thin line. He looked up at Ryan when there was a gentle tug on his arm. “Yeah, alright.” Ray sighed, looking the man over. “We’re in then we’re out.”

            The man nodded. “Deal, I’m Michael.” He said, offering his hand.

            “We know.” Ray said, Ryan taking his hand because Ray wouldn’t. “Your boss is Geoff right?”

            Michael tensed before his shoulders relaxed. “Can’t get away with anything in this city, can we?”

            “Never.” Ray grinned, squeezing Ryan’s hand and relaxing when he got a squeeze back. They didn’t do groups. They both had scars that justified why, Ryan more so. Sure they pissed a lot of people off, but groups were deadly, dangerous.

            The Fake AH Crew was a mess. They were an absolute mess and it was hilarious. Gavin was an intelligent moron that can get on Ryan’s nerves. Geoff was a drunken genius who cared way too much about the fact that they didn’t drink. Jack was kind and motherly, something they had both forgotten. Michael was the same from their many previous encounters, but louder because of Gavin.

            They don’t leave like they should. They like the crew, they like the money, they like not sleeping in cars. There’s no running, there’s chasing which is a new thrill all on its own. The crews afraid of them. Afraid of their conversations, afraid of Ryan’s silence and Ray’s chill. They’re afraid at how they laugh at a severed head or enjoy torturing. They’re afraid of them, but they also love them and it’s strange.


	357. Soap by Melanie Martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had both Vagabond and Ryan wrapped around his fingers and the crew was still trying to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGjdSGhsD7o
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “What do you say, BrownMan?” Geoff smirked at the young man. He was leaning against the brick wall of an alley, police sirens whirring behind them. They were heading toward BrownMan’s dead target.

            “I don’t know.” BrownMan shrugged, pink sniper rifle hanging from his shoulders across his back. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a large purple hoodie, hands stuffed into the pockets. He was laid back with lazy eyes and smile. “I’ll have to talk to my partner.”

            “Vagabond, right?” Geoff pushed off of the wall, digging his flask from his pocket. “I want him too.”

            BrownMan pursed his lips then smiled. “We’ll have to talk to our info guy then.” He said carefully, shrugging. “But it sounds like a sweet deal.”

            “Won’t get any better than this.” Geoff smirked, uncapping his flask. “You’ll be in a crew with some of the world’s deadliest men. There are going to be some great pay offs.”

            BrownMan nodded and chuckled. “Still gotta talk to them.” He said, backing away. “We’ll be in touch though.”

            Geoff watched BrownMan jog down the alley as a large figure on a motorcycle pulled up to the other end. He couldn’t hear anything, but their forms meshed together for a moment before BrownMan hopped onto the back of the bike and they took off. Smiling, Geoff wandered away, taking a few swings from the flask.

            Three days later, Geoff got a call to his personal phone. A week later BrownMan and Vagabond were coming to the penthouse. Geoff opened the door and smiled at the two mercenaries. Ray looked the same except he was wearing jeans this time. Behind him was a tall man with deadly blue eyes hiding behind a black skull mask.

            “About time, assholes.” Geoff smirked, letting them into the room. “Welcome to your new home.”

            “Yeah, about that.” BrownMan said, stepping in and looking around. Vagabond stayed close to him, arms tightly folded. “We like to keep to ourselves.”

            “As long as you show up when I call.” Geoff shrugged, letting the door fall closed. “Come on, you need to meet the other morons.”

            BrownMan snickered and followed Geoff, Vagabond not far behind. Michael and Gavin were playing civilly on the couch for once, until Gavin blew Michael up. Geoff sighed as Michael tackled the Brit while Jack laughed from her favorite armchair.

            “Hey!” Geoff snapped, Michael freezing mid-tickle, Gavin squawking for someone to help him. “The new guys are here.”

            “Aren’t there supposed to be three?” Jack asked, resting her elbow on the arm rest then her chin in her hand. Michael and Gavin scrambled to their feet, Gavin smiling brightly while Michael was glaring at BrownMan and Vagabond.

            “Rye’s shy.” BrownMan smirked, pulling a hand from his pockets to wave. “I’m Ray, this giant lug is Vaga.” He elbowed Vagabond gently in the stomach.

            Vagabond glanced at Ray before nodding at the others, studying each of them closely. “Ray?” Michael said slowly as Gavin cowered under Vagabond’s gaze. “As in, that Narvaez asshole?”

            “I’m a junior, actually.” Ray smiled with Michael and let the other man tackle him back into Vagabond.

            Geoff snorted and smiled as Vagabond caught them and stood them upright, fingers lingering on Ray’s back long enough for all of them to notice, except – thankfully – Michael.

            “Where have you been, you fucker?” Michael laughed, letting go of Ray.

            “You know, blazing.” Ray shrugged, smirking. Michael laughed and Vagabond shook his head. “Thanks for the rec.”

            “You’re the best sniper in the country.” Michael snorted, patting Ray’s shoulder before looping it around his neck and tugging him over to Gavin. “This is that British fuck I was telling you about.”

            “Dan, right?” Ray smiled as Gavin huffed and pouted at them.

            “Micoo!” Gavin squawked before smiling at Ray. “Nice to meet you! Anyone ever call you X-Ray?”

            Ray stared at Gavin blankly for a moment as Michael laughed. Geoff and Jack noticed Vagabond’s shoulders bunch up and shake as he shook his head. “No.” Ray said with a monotone and straight face.

            Before Gavin could make a scene, Geoff stepped in and insisted that they play games for a few hours. Ray and Vagabond left after only an hour, although Michael and Gavin nearly clung to Ray the entire way out.

            “Rye will want to know what’s going on.” Ray pressed, trying to peel Gavin’s fingers from his jacket.

            “Fuck that guy for not coming.” Michael snorted, but pulled Gavin back anyway. “See you, asshole.”

            Ray smiled and waved to them before following Vagabond from the penthouse. “Who is this guy Ray keeps talking about?” Jack asked as Michael and Gavin rejoined them on the couch.

            “Some informant that Ray and Vagabond work with.” Geoff shrugged, setting his empty beer on the coffee table before leaning back. “Apparently he’s some massive softy. Can’t even hold a gun.”

            “Surprised he’s working with those two then.” Jack said, legs crossed and tapping the air with her foot.

            Geoff shrugged and the games continued. Jack watched, thinking. Vagabond and Ray certainly had something. A mad man like Vagabond didn’t sit that close to someone unless they cared deeply about them. Ray did say he was bring Ryan around soon, maybe she could weasel some information from him.

            Two days later, Geoff opened the door and let Ray and a different tall man with soft blue eyes and short blond hair into the apartment. “It’s nice to meet you.” The man said with a deep voice, offering Geoff his hand. “I’m Ryan.”

            “Nice to meet you.” Geoff nodded, giving Ray a sideways glance. “No Vagabond?”

            “He was getting itchy.” Ray shrugged, smirking. Ryan rolled his eyes, but smiled softly at Ray.

            Geoff snorted and shook his head. “If that’s anything like Michael, good riddance.”

            “It’s worse.” Ray laughed, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him toward the living room. “Vav? Michael?”

            “X-Ray!” Gavin jumped over the couch and tackled Ray, freezing when he saw that Ray’s hand was attached to another. He looked up at Ryan and gave him that flirtatious smile the entire crew hated. It meant that someone was going to have to keep Gavin from being punched.

            Ryan smiled nervously, giving Gavin a short wave. “Hi?” He croaked as Michael joined Gavin, eyeing Ryan up.

            “Who the fuck are you?” Michael asked, narrowing his eyes.

            Ray rolled his eyes and stayed between Ryan and the other two mercenaries, squeezing his hand. “This is Ryan.” He said, smiling when Michael relaxed.

            “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Michael said, Gavin snickering as Ray gave him a disapproving look.

            “Excuse me?” Ryan frowned, glancing nervously at Ray.

            “You’re running around with two of the world’s most well-known psychopaths.” Jack said carefully, coming from the kitchen. “We’re all a little curious.”

            Ryan blinked at them before shrugging. “I guess I’m not exactly sane either.” He said, frowning down at Ray when he snorted at him.

            “What?” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan. “You’re a fucking lunatic.” He pressed a soft kiss to Ryan’s cheek before dragging him over to the couch. “Are we playing or what?”

            The rest of the crew gave each other confused looks over the couple's head as they sat, Ryan’s arm wrapped around Ray’s waist. “Something you need to tell us?” Geoff asked, sitting down. “Not that I give a fuck, I would just like to know.”

            “Rye and I are super gay?” Ray shrugged as Michael tackled Gavin over the couch for something he poorly whispered. “Oh, and Vaga.”

            Ryan sighed as the crew froze and stared at them. “Wot?!” Gavin squawked. “You’re doing both of them?”

            “Yes?” Ray shrugged, leaning against Ryan’s side and smirking. “I’m just that fucking awesome.”

            “You’re something.” Ryan mumbled, squeezing Ray gently.

            “Please tell me he fucks with the mask on.” Michael laughed, pulling Gavin to sit on the couch.

            “Sometimes.” Ray shrugged and Ryan groaned.

            “No he doesn’t.” Ryan huffed at Ray.

            “Pictures or it didn’t happen.” Geoff said suddenly, eyes narrowed and smirking.

            “You want to see pictures of Rye, Vaga, and me fucking?” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah, please explain that to the man in the mask.”

            “Nice knowing you.” Jack chuckled when Geoff frowned at them.

            “Can we please talk about something other than our sex life?” Ryan sighed, checks light pink. “Please?”

            “What, are you some kind of power bottom or something?” Michael snorted, staring up a new game.

            “Well.” Ray said before Ryan could say anything. Ryan’s face went entirely red, head whipping around to glare at Ray who just smirked back. “What?” He said sweetly, kissing Ryan’s nose.

            Geoff faked a gag as Gavin gushed over them. Jack hid a laugh behind her hand as Ryan’s head dropped onto Ray’s, ears bright red. “Disgusting.” Michael snorted, throwing a controller at Ray. “I’m going to fucking beat you today.”

            “You’re on.” Ray said, picking up the controller, Ryan still hiding in his hair.

            Ray and Ryan only stayed for an hour once again, but that was because a sudden explosion rocked the building, causing the both of them to groan. “We’ll take care of it.” Ray waved off their anger and concern.

            Geoff got a text later stating that it had been Vagabond trying to get their attention. Two days later, Ray and Vagabond were back, Ryan off gathering information of the area. They rarely saw Ryan after the initial meeting.

            “He’s not a people person.” Ray shrugged, not taking his eyes off of his DS. Vagabond was sitting next to him, stiff with a hand on Ray’s knee, rubbing soft circles into his knee. “None of us are, but we’ll put up with you assholes.”

            When it was time for a heist, Ray came in alone, arms full of papers and folders. He dropped it onto the table and slid it toward Geoff. “This is all Rye’s got.” He said, dropping into his seat with a wheeze. “Do you know that you’re fucking elevator is broken?”

            Ryan had information on every aspect of the city. Every crooked Politician, gang, criminal, psychopath, and cop. He had detailed maps of previous heists all of them had completed as well as records about each of them.

            Ray just smiled at them as all of them internally panicked. Jack was trying to stay neutral while Geoff’s hands shook. Michael was turning red in the face while Gavin was pale. “He’s good for something other than sex.” Ray snickered, getting comfortable. “So, what’s the heist?”

            Ryan’s information changed a few things. First, the bank they were going to hit was going to be hit by a different gang that week. Second, the backup option was being hit that day. Geoff had to completely rework his plan entirely.

            Ray was smiling to himself as he re-entered their house in the quieter part of the city. Ryan liked small, quaint places. He wanted to make this place their home, they were even close to the school.

            “Ray?” Ryan said, poking his head out from the bathroom, half of his face clean of face paint, skull mask dangling from his fingers. “How’d the meeting go?”

            “Freaked everyone out.” Ray chuckled, going into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around Ryan. He leaned up on his toes to hook his chin on Ryan’s shoulder, watching him apply his paint. “Are we going out?”

            “I’m in the mood for some destruction, how about you?” Ryan said, smiling at Ray’s reflection.

            “Fuck yeah I’m in.” Ray smirked, kissing Ryan’s clean cheek. “Michael and Gavin are hounding me for proof the _three_ of us are dating.”

            “Still?” Ryan snorted leaning back against Ray. “I’m not using a knife when we have sex.”

            “I was joking about that.” Ray said, squeezing Ryan gently. “I was thinking a few teeth marks and hickies might work.”

            Ryan frowned, focusing on straightening some crooked lines. “I don’t like the idea of hurting you at all.”

            “It won’t hurt.” Ray rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s neck before gently sinking his teeth in.

            Ryan gasped and tensed, brush freezing in mid-air, red face paint dripping into the sink and oozing down the drain. Ray smiled against his skin, letting go and kissing the indents. They were deep enough stick around and a little bruised.

            “See? It’s not so ba-Mnh.” Ray gasped as Ryan wiped around and pressed him against the wall, kissing him hard and slipping his leg between Rays. Moaning softly, Ray’s fingers slid into Ryan’s hair as his eyelids slipped closed.

            “I think I could do that.” Ryan breathed against his lips when they parted for a second. Ray smiled as they kissed hard again, gasping when Ryan’s leg pressed against him. His hips acted on their own, rutting against him.

            “Face paint.” Ray panted when they parted again. Ryan nearly pouted, stretching for a wash cloth and wiping his face. He was covered in smudges, scowling at the mirror. Ray laughed and pulled the cloth from his fingers. He carefully cleaned the paint away, relaxing into the fingers pressing into the knots on his back.

            “Thank you.” Ryan chuckled, picking Ray up and carrying him toward the stairs.

            Ray smiled and tossed the cloth back onto the sink, wrapping his legs and arms around Ryan. “Just get to the fucking bed.”

            Ryan laughed and kissed him again, fumbling up the stairs. It was a new house and now seemed like a pretty good time to break it in.


	358. Hit and Run by LOLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wasn't in the business to question employers, but maybe he should have asked a few questions this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrd60LuRr_U
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan’s finger twitched on the trigger, smile crooked and eyes wide. The man was begging, tears streaming from his face. He was on his knees, blood soaking into the carpet and his pants.

            “Please! I’ll give you anything!” The man sobbed, shaking his hands which were pressed together in front of him. “Money! Any amount! More than whoever is paying you!”

            Ryan chuckled then full on laughed. He pulled the trigger and watched blood splatter the blue walls and cherry wood desk. Stepping through the puddle the wife was leaving, he rounded the desk and yanked hard on the drawer of the desk.

            He scowled when it didn’t open after the fourth yank. Sighing, he went over to the man and searched his pockets, brains and soaked bone dripping down the wall. He found the key in his left pant pocket and returned to the desk.

            His black gloves slid over everything smoothly as the drawer popped open and he started to dig through the files. He needed all of the files and there was supposed to be another key at the bottom of the drawer.

            He slung his backpack to his front, stuffing the files in around guns. The key was on the bottom, shining in the dark light of the office. His employer said that the door the key belonged to would be in the basement. He needed to open it before leaving and he didn’t really care to question employers, they were paying him after all.

            Before going into the dark basement, he stole anything of worth, stuffing it into his backpack. He destroyed the house, making it look like a robbery with a struggle. He left no footprints and cleaned anything that could have his fingerprints before trotting down the basements rotting stairs.

            At the bottom was a musty room full of shit on shelves. He pulled the rusting cord on the light before wandered through the metal, dusty, shelves and found a thick metal door at the back of the room. The key slipped in and clicked as he turned it.

            A little curious, he pulled the door open and froze. On the other side of the dimly lit room was a disgusting and black mattress with a moth eaten blanket on top. In another was a filthy and horrid smelling bucket that had fesses floating in a yellow liquid. Between the two was a tiny man curled into a ball.

            The man’s hair was matted to his head and chin. His eyes were sunken into his face, arms and legs mainly just bone. He had on rags and was shaking horribly. Ryan would have dropped the backpack if it wasn’t secure on his shoulders. Dark brown eyes squinted at him weakly, hardly a light to them.

            “Are you here for some fun?” The man croaked, voice so rough either form in-use or too much. He didn’t smile, Ryan was a little afraid of what his teeth would look like.

            “They’re dead.” Ryan choked out, unable to tear his eyes away. “You can leave.”

            The man tensed, eyes blowing wide and his shaking worsened. “L-leave?”

            Ryan frowned and bit his lip. He took a slow step into the room, sighing when the man flinched and held himself tighter. “I want to take you to a hospital.”

            The man didn’t say anything, just sat and shook. Ryan waited for something, anything, but the man’s breathing just increased until his entire body was trying to force air in and out of his lungs. Ryan took slow steps toward the man kneeling down and picking him up.

            He nearly stood too quickly, the man was so light. Ryan tried not to scowl in case the man focused on him and got scared. He might be insane, but he didn’t do things like this. He couldn’t, it was horrible, evil, vial. Hypocritical, coming from him, but he liked swift ends.

            He took the man to the hospital, telling them what happened. He was seeing some old friends to find their house destroyed and them dead. He searched the house and heard the man in the basement. They bought it and when the police came, the man was unconscious.

            Ryan sat in the hospital until he had his meeting with his client. He met them at a pre-specified location with ten armed guards watching him closely. Some people could be so paranoid. Once the meeting was over and he was paid, he went back to the hospital and sat next to the man.

            “No idea what his name is?” The doctor asked, clipboard tight in her grip. Ryan was sure that pencil was going to break.

            “When I told him he could leave, he kind of froze up.” Ryan said, watching the man’s chest rise and fall. “Will he be okay?”

            “Maybe in a few years.” The doctor sighed, frowning at the man. “He’s pretty bad off and the police are coming to dead ends.”

            “I’ll pay the bills.” Ryan said, not really sure what he was doing. He didn’t know this man, but he couldn’t leave him. If he could do one good thing, it would be for this one poor soul.

            The doctor looked at him in shock before smiling. “You’re a saint.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I’ll have a nurse bring the paperwork in.”

            Ryan nodded and watched her leave. He looked over at the man and frowned. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, brushing the man’s newly clean hair from his closed eyes. “I’m a demon, not exactly the saint you need.”

            The man woke up when Ryan was out getting another job. He had already paid off the police from the last job, especially since he was going to be in town for a while. When he returned from the meeting, there was a doctor and nurse in the room.

            The man was looking between them in absolute fear. The doctor was trying to calm him down, the heart monitor going a mile a minute. The nurse was trying to keep him from hurting himself.

            Ryan frowned and, before he could open his mouth, his eyes met clouded brown. The man froze, staring at Ryan blankly before tears pooled in his eyes. “Hey.” Ryan said softly, coming over as the nurse moved out of his way. “It’s okay.”

            The man gasped, shakily reaching out for Ryan and clinging to his suit jacket. “Y-you.” He croaked, doubling over in a coughing fit.

            Ryan gently rubbed his back as the doctor herded the nurse from the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. “They’re dead.” He said softly once the man was done coughing. “They can’t hurt you anymore.”

            The man sniffed and pressed his face into Ryan’s chest. “Thank you.” He gasped out as Ryan gently wrapped his arms around him.

            They stayed like that for a long time, the man pulling away when he had calmed down. Ryan sat down, smiling at the man. “Okay?”

            The man nodded, wiping his eyes. Ryan gave him the silence to collect himself and breathe normally again. “What’s your name? I’m Ryan.” He said.

            “Ray.” The man croaked, looking at Ryan with exhausted eyes.

            “No last name?” Ryan said, offering his hand.

            Ray stared at his hand for a moment before taking it and holding on with an impressive grip. He shook his head.

            “That’s okay.” Ryan said gently, squeezing Ray’s hand as gently as he could. “Do you trust me?”

            Ray flinched then hesitantly nodded shaking as he stared at Ryan. “Don’t say that.” He whispered.

            Ryan winced and nodded. “I’m sorry.” He said carefully, pausing to think. “I want to help you get better. I swear those people are dead and right now I’m making all legal decisions for you, but I want you to have some say in what happens to you.” Ray’s eyes widened as Ryan talked, his grip tightening. “All I need you to do is tell the police a certain story when you see them, okay?”

            Ray nodded twice before sinking into the bed, sobbing silently into his hand. Ryan frowned and held onto his other hand, feeling a few bones crack.

            Ray recited the story exactly how Ryan told him to. Told them although he hadn’t seen Ryan before, the people holding him mentioned him as a friend a few times. He honestly hadn’t heard anything, the basement was sound proof both ways.

            “What happened to you?” The officer asked, a kind smile on her face.

            Ryan stood slowly when Ray tensed, eyes massive and terrified. “You should leave.” He said darkly, gently pulling Ray to his chest. “He can answer that later.”

            The officer shrank under his gaze and nodded, slipping from the room. Ray clung to Ryan for a moment before quickly moving away. “Thank you.” He softly.

            Ryan smiled, sitting down again. The silence really got to him about an hour later so he just started talking. Ray never stopped him, just watched him with brightening brown eyes. Everyone word something new to him.

            Ryan started teaching him history that way, sometimes reading novels and classics. Ray never seemed to get enough of it, although he never spoke. He would sit up straighter and his eyes would actually look alive for a change. The doctor told him that Ray always did better after he visited. It made him feel guilty that he had to stay away for work sometimes.

            However, whenever he got back, he would always have a new book or some other topic to tell Ray about. He could read and write, but always waited for Ryan to read to him, preferring to watch him and listen. Math was avoided after the first ten tries, but science was fine as long as Ryan didn’t bring up equations.

            Ray was extremely intelligent. According to the therapist Ray talked to regularly, he would start piecing together complicated theories from the things Ryan was telling him.  That’s when Ryan started to bring scholarly works and journals. They were boring, but he could make faces to make Ray smile at him.

            The first time he heard Ray laugh, he had fucked up reading something so badly that he dropped his head into the book and groaned loud and long, a few curses slipping free. He froze when he heard Ray laugh. He looked up slowly and watched Ray tilt his head back against the wall, fingers curled into the bed sheets. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted as he laughed.

            Ryan smiled and tried a few jokes, only getting snickers and chuckles. Sometimes, if the pun was particularly bad, he would get a sarcastic smile. He lived for those simple things.

            Ray refused to be touched by anyone. It was getting to be a problem in physical therapy. Ryan could hold him and touch him for a few moments before Ray grew too uncomfortable and Ryan would let go. They eventually cleared Ryan to help Ray with the sessions.

            Ray was improving much faster after that, with a better diet and exercise. He was talking more, asking Ryan questions and smiling at him. He laughed at least once a day, Ryan proudly noted. However, he refused to talk to the therapist about anything, but the things he was thinking about at that moment, nothing about his past.

            A year and a few months into his stay in the hospital, Ray was sitting close to, but not touching, Ryan. He was listening to him tell him about current politics and video games with a faint smile.

            “Want to play a game?” Ray said suddenly in a lull in conversation.

            Ryan blinked down at Ray before smiling and nodding. “Sure, whatever you want.”

            Ray smiled back and pulled the notebook he had been sitting on out from under him. “We write questions in here and the other writes the answer truthfully.”

            Ryan chuckled and nodded. “Sure, sounds fair.”

            Ray smiled and quickly flipped through the book, pulling the pen from the metal binding:

            _Who are you really?_

Ryan chuckled and took the pen and book:

            _That’s a bit complicated. My real name is Ryan. James Ryan Haywood is my full name. The police are looking for another me, but he’s long since dead. I’m a mercenary. What’s your favorite flower?_

Ray laughed at the response, leaning slightly against Ryan as he wrote:

            _Roses. Why are you trusting me with this?_

_Because I want you to trust me. I care. I want to help. It’s been a long time since I’ve had anyone to really care about, this is a little new to me. If I do one good thing with my life, I want it to be seeing you back on your feet. Will you tell the police?_

_Why the fuck would I do that? You’re saving my life here. Where are you from?_

_Georgia, I’m a good old southern bell turned King of hell. Do you want to tell me what happened to you?_

_It’s why I started this. You’re the strangest southern belle I’ve ever seen. How did you become a mercenary?_

_I liked killing things and then my dad showed me how to fire a gun. I dropped out of college after accidentally murdering my professor and hiding the body. That’s still an unsolved case. Anyway, I ran into a few bad guys, killed them and stole their money. Some guy tracked me down and thanked me for killing them, paying me more. What’s your favorite color?_

Ryan watched Ray’s thankful smile and moistening eyes. He smiled and hugged him gently before letting go. Ray stayed pressed against his side however, writing his reply and question with his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

            They went back and forth for a long time until Ray started writing a novel. Ryan patiently waited, not reading over his shoulder, but leaning gently back against him. This was the closest they had been since Ryan carried him there.

            The notebook was pressed into his hands, Ray turning to throw his legs into Ryan’s lap and wrap his arms around his middle tightly. He buried his face into his shoulder as Ryan started reading wobbling words;

            _I was five, I think. They adopted me and looked really nice, but when we got home they put me in that horrible place. They starved me for days then gave me rotting food to eat. Sometimes they would come down and do horrible things. Sometimes there was rope, sometimes a knife. Sometimes it wasn’t them, someone else._

_Sometimes I was alone for weeks with occasional feedings when they bothered to remember. It was so quiet. I was afraid to talk, afraid that they would hear me. There was nothing else to do. If I was in the bed when they didn’t want me to, I was got in trouble. Sometimes the punishment was to drink from the bucket I went to the bathroom in._

_I was always so sick, but they would give me medicine and take care of me until I was healthy enough to fuck up again. Twice they sent someone to ‘free’ me. We would run away from the house and I would think I was free and then I was in some dungeon things where they did worse things._

_The second time, it was a new person. They came on my birthday and brought a cake and gifts. They gave me games and brought them with them so I wouldn’t get in trouble. They promised they were going to save me the first chance they got. They came every week. They made me fall for them and before they ‘freed’ me, they asked me if I trusted them._

_I stupidly did and it was worse that time. It hurt more. Sometimes I dream about that and I can’t breathe._

_Why do you care about me?_

Ryan set the notebook in his lap and slowly pulled Ray into his lap, asking if it was okay a million times. Ray nodded each times, crying silently as Ryan held him close, rocking back and forth, fingers carding through black strands.

            “I just do.” Ryan said softly, holding Ray tighter. “I’m a madman, but not like that. I’m so sorry.”

            Ray sobbed a laugh, leaning back to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “You’re a fucking saint.” He whispered. “With horns.”

            Ryan smiled and laughed, holding Ray tighter and kissing his temple. He’d take Ray with him when he was healthier, show him the world he missed out on. He’d show him how to kill and never let anyone hurt him again. He’d keep him safe.


	359. Paper Planes by M.I.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debt was almost paid, maybe stealing from one more city boy wouldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPQSlpOj4ls
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray swung his legs as the wind rushed around him. The train vibrated under him, the track speeding out from under the wheels. The smoke was high in the sky by the time it got to the back of the train. A saddle bag hung from his shoulder, strap snapping in the wind.

            The sun beat down on his head and back, burning his skin. The bag was weighed down by blocks of gold and jewels. A gun was strapped to his right hip, two knives at the left. His hat had blown off his head when he climbed to the roof of the cars. Now he wished he had caught it.

            Sweat dropped into his eyes and the hot air made breathing hard. Every time he shifted, the metal burned him through his pants. Pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes, he listened to the click of the track and the lone whistle screaming into the air.

            The door to the small platform below him creaked open and he pulled his feet up, glad he was wearing boots. Moving his hands away, he looked down and raised an eyebrow at the tall man with blond hair standing on the platform. His suit jacket wasn’t even dusty, the red ribbon neatly tied around his collar. His hair was slicked back and his hands were stuffed into his pockets.

            He looked out behind the train, watching desert and tracks fly by. He looked like some city boy who thought he could survive five minutes in the frontier. Ray smirked and let his legs drop, the heel of his boot just hovering over blond strands. City boys were rich, weren’t they? Maybe this guy was a lawyer or something, they were rich right?

            “Hey.” Ray said, pulling his gun from its holster. The man didn’t move, probably couldn’t hear him over the rushing air. Ray smirked and dropped onto the platform with a thud, pressing the barrel of the gun against the man’s head before he could react.

            The man’s shoulders jumped and tensed. “Alright, give me everything you’ve got.” Ray said, tapping the barrel against the man’s head. “Now.”

            Slowly turning around, the man looked at Ray with wide, blue eyes. They were bluer than the sky and nearly as beautiful. They stared at each other in the eye for a long time, both tense. Ray knew those eyes, a long time ago. In a tiny church where thirty children were cared for by a grumpy old nun.

            “Ray?” The man croaked, eyes flickering from brown eyes to a shining barrel.

            Ray slowly lowered the gun, studying the man’s face. He knew the name. Never knew the owner all that well, but he knew the name. “Ryan?”

            Ryan smiled, relaxing slightly as the gun was stuffed back into its holster. “I go by James more often now.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes, faint memories of a tall boy who defended him from the other kids sometimes. Tiny fists flying when he was bruised. “Guess I still owe you one.” Ray mumbled before turning and jumping. His fingers caught a ledge and he quickly climbed back up onto the roof before Ryan could process what was happening.

            “Hey, wait a second!” Ryan called after him, but Ray was already making his way toward the front of the train. He stayed low to keep the billowing white smoke from getting into his face. Ryan might give him away, he needed to get into the train.

            Heading for the cargo cars, he slowly climbed down and forced the door open. He slipped into the car and fought to close the sliding door for a moment before dropping to the ground with his back resting against it.

            There were a few filthy men and women in the car, huddled together. A child was watching him with wide eyes, but the others ignored him. He picked his way through the boxes and people until he got to a nice dry corner surrounded by crates.

            He dropped onto his ass and curled up in the corner. The space was tiny, a tight squeeze for someone like Ryan. It was far enough behind boxes and crates that no one could see him at all. Smiling to himself, he settled his bag into his lap and closed his eyes. This was the last of his debt. Once this was handed over, the orphanage would be safe.

            He dreamed of his days as a five year old. There was a new boy, he had eyes like the sky and short blond hair. He was quiet, but liked smiling at the younger kids, patting their heads and keeping them safe.

            He dreamed of older boys that thought he was annoying. He was the nun’s favorite and rarely got spanked. He did what he was told and they hated that. Couldn’t have some goody two-shoes ruining their pack mentality.

            He dreamed of being yanked from his bed and thrown to the floor. Of tiny feet slamming into a tinier stomach and ribs. Of breaking bones and bleeding bruises. Of crawling into the nun’s bed with fat tears and wheezing lungs from running for his life.

            He dreamed of the blond hair boy defending him, picking him up and rocking him to sleep. Of crawling into his bed and finally falling asleep without fear, then leaving before the other boy in the morning. He remembered watching the other boy, but never talking to him past soft thank you’s and scared, begging looks.

            The train jerked under him, smacking his head against the metal walls of the car. He scowled and rubbed his head, blinking around him. There was a screaming child someone was trying to quiet, faint mumbling of being where they were going.

            Ray sighed and carefully stood, wobbling slightly as his skull throbbed. He climbed over crates and joined the small crowd waiting for the right moment to bolt from the train. A small girl was staring up at him, cling to her mother’s hand with a death grip.

            “Have you killed people?” She asked nearly too softly.

            Ray looked down at her and smiled softly. “You want to know the truth?” He said, kneeling down. The girl nodded, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in awe. “Not a soul.”

            The girl blinked at him before smile. “So you’re a good guy?”

            “As good as they get.” Ray said, getting glares from her mother.

            The girl smiled brightly at him, stumbling after her mother when she pulled her away. Kids always deserved to think the world was all rainbows and sunshine, just for a few years more. Once they became an adult, they would lose everything and lying becomes second nature.

            Sighing, he stood and followed the others out of the car when they dared to open the door. They slipped among the wandering crowds near the train without detection. Ray disappeared into the crowd, just catching a glimpse of the girl talking animatedly to another, smaller boy.

            He chuckled and shook his head, picking his way through the crowd. He may have picked a few pockets and purses along his way. He didn’t have any other money than the gold bars and he might need it when the debt was repaid.

            “Ray!”

            Ray froze when his name was called. The entire crowd froze, eyes searching for him. He scowled and kept his head down, glancing behind him. Ryan was fighting the crowd, blue eyes locked on him.

            Cursing under his breathe, he carefully walked through the tense crowd, wishing that he didn’t have a unique name for a change. Nor one that the sheriff’s often shouted into the sky.

            “Ray!”

            Ray grit his teeth and pushed himself into a large crowd of men fresh from the city. Glancing behind him, he didn’t see Ryan and willed himself to relax. He quickly slipped through the crowds after that, getting to a back wall lined with multiple different drawings of himself.

            Glaring at the wanted posters, he edged his way to the exit and into the city. He was still miles from Elizabethtown, but he would buy or steal a horse to get there. He would need some supplies as well. It sounded like he need to pick pocket a few more rich assholes.

            Rubbing his face, he took a deep breath before heading into the city. He searched around for someplace to live, smirking when he saw that the doctor was an older man with a lazy smile and a bottle of booze in hand.

            Walking over to the doctor he put on his best lost smile. “Excuse me?” He said sweetly, the mustached man turning to look at him. “I’m lost and not sure where the closest inn is.”

            “There’s one over there.” The doctor said, nodding toward a building across from his home.

            Ray followed his gaze and nodded. “Thank you! Any chance you know how much a night costs?”

            “Got any gold?” The doctor asked, sipping from the amber glass. He frowned when Ray shook his head. “Then you can’t afford it.”

            Ray frowned and looked at his feet awkwardly. “Oh.” He said brokenly, scared. “T-thank you sir.” He turned to leave, smiling to himself and turning back toward the doctor when there was a gentle hand on his shoulder.

            “Hold on, you can stay here, I have the room.” The doctor said with a kind smile.

            “Really?” Ray gasped, looking hopefully up at the man. “Thank you so much!”

            The doctor chuckled and offered Ray his hand. “I’m Geoff.”

            “James.” Ray said smoothly, taking Geoff’s hand. “Thank you so much.”

            “Yeah, enough kissing up.” Geoff chuckled, herding Ray into the house. “Go to the second floor and pick a room.”

            Ray nodded and trotted up the stairs. He walked around the second floor and peeked into each of the rooms before choosing one that was closest to the stairs. He probably wouldn’t stay the entire night, maybe get fed and steal what he could before taking off in the middle of the night.

            He dropped onto the white bed and sighed. How long had it been since he slept on a good bed? Years. Shaking his head he walked around the room, testing the boards. The house seemed relatively new, barely a creak.

            Smiling, he slipped from his room and ransacked the other of valuables the good doctor wouldn’t notice were gone until he was long since. As he was returning to his room, he heard Geoff talking to a familiar deep voice.

            “Yeah, he’s upstairs.” Geoff said and Ray scowled.

            He rushed through the room and to the window, pushing it up and looking down at the ground. There was room for him to land safely, so as steps thumped up the stairs, Ray dropped from the window and rolled when he hit the ground.

            His legs stung as he stumbled to his feet and ran back out into the crowd. That fucking idiot, he was going to get him caught. Taking a deep breath, he went over to the inn and stayed at the bar, ordering cheaper drinks and waiting for night to fall. The bed was going to have to wait.

            He picked more pockets at the bar, charming the barmaid into lowering the prices. The longer he stayed, the drunker everyone else got. By the time it was dark, the entire male population of the city was trying to squeeze themselves into the bar.

            Ray slipped from the inn, snitching payments, wallets, and tips as he went. When he stumbled out of the mess the streets were empty and a horse was just waiting for him to steal, bags already packed with supplies.

            Sighing in relief, Ray pulled himself up onto the horse after untying her from the post. “Ray!”

            “Holy fuck.” Ray hissed, looking over his shoulder at Ryan. The older man was jogging over with a stupid smile and a sun burnt face. What happened to him? He didn’t grow up in the city, was he soft now?

            “About time I caught you.” Ryan huffed as he made it over to them, leaning against the post. “I’ve been looking every for you since I saw you on the train.”

            “Do me a favor.” Ray snapped, glaring down at Ryan. “Don’t look for me, or say my name, or say that you know me and grew up with me. Forget I exist.”

            Ryan looked up at Ray in shock, jaw going slack. “W-what?” He frowned, tensing when Ray spurred the horse to turn. “Hold on!”

            “Fuck off.” Ray snarled as Ryan grabbed ahold of the saddle.

            “No!” Ryan snapped back. “What happened to you?”

            Ray grit his teeth and opened his mouth to retort when the inn’s doors swung open and a drunk man in a wide brim hat stumbled out. “Hey!” He slurred. “That’s my horse!”

            “Shit.” Ray cursed as the man fell over himself trying to get to them.

            “What?” Ryan frowned, looking back up at Ray. “What are you doing?”

            “Let go!” Ray growled, trying to uncurl Ryan’s fingers.

            Ryan gasped and held on tighter. “No!”

            Ray groaned and glanced at the man who was getting to his feet. “Fine then, get on!”

            “What?” Ryan said, but Ray was already trying to haul his heavy ass up onto the saddle. Ryan draped over the back of the horse, Ray held on tight as he spurred the horse forward.

            The man shouted after them, but Ray could care less. They raced away from the town as quickly as the horse could go, slowing only when the city wasn’t even a bright spot on the horizon.

            Ray let the horse stop, the beast breathing hard, and pushed Ryan off of the horse. “Hey!” He gasped as dust rose up around him.

            “Fucking idiot.” Ray mumbled, sliding off and pulling his gun. “I let you go once. I’m not doing it a second time.”

            “Whoa, wait a second!” Ryan said, scrambling away from Ray, his suit finally dusty. “What the hell happened to you?”

            “Life happened!” Ray snarled, gun not faltering. “Not all of us could go off to the city and learn something. Some of us needed money to keep the orphanage running even if it was hell. Some of us had to steal and get into debt to get anything done!”

            Ryan’s eyes went wide and he frowned at Ray. “You’re in debt?”

            “The orphanage is in debt!” Ray snapped, glaring at Ryan. “And if I don’t pay it back, they’ll kill all of them.” His chest tightened and it became hard to breathe. “That stupid nun, thinking she could take on everything herself.”

            The gun slowly lowered and Ryan frowned worriedly, standing hesitantly. “I was heading home.” He said softly, keeping his hands up as Ray glared at him again. “I had no idea, maybe I can help.”

            “How the fuck do you think you can help?” Ray snorted, holstering the gun. “The debt’s almost paid and you’ve been gone for too long. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

            “They can’t get away with threatening an orphanage.” Ryan pressed, following Ray toward the horse.

            “Yeah, well, they will. I get some fancy ass lawyer on their case and they’re slaughter us debt paid or not.” Ray said, pulling himself back onto the horse. “Go home.”

            “Ray.” Ryan said softly, grabbing onto the saddle again. “Let me help, or at least let me make sure you get the debt paid.”

            Ray frowned down at Ryan, remembering an emotion he had long since buried from when Ryan first left nearly fifteen years ago. He scowled as the warmth filled his chest and he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no, not to the sky.

            “Fine.” Ray hissed, rolling his eyes when Ryan beamed up at him and climbed onto the back of the horse. Strong arms wrapped around him as he edged the horse forward. “I hate you.”

            “Missed you too.” Ryan chuckled. Not even an hour later, Ryan was fast asleep and Ray had to stop the horse to tie the larger man to them. Shaking his head and forcing himself not to smile, Ray rode towards home.


	360. Stay High by Trove Lo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin always goes crying to Ray when he and Michael fight, but this time is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAdMGA6XI3M
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “He left me X-Ray.” Gavin sniffed into Ray’s hoodie, face flushed from booze and nose red and dripping. His eyes were pink and puffy, water refusing to stop pooling at the corners.

            Ray sighed and gently patted Gavin’s hair, letting the Brit wrap his arms tightly around him. “I know Vav.” He said gently, shaking his head when the bartender nodded toward Gavin’s empty glass. “It’s going to be okay.”

            Gavin didn’t respond, didn’t come back with some strange way that Michael would ask for him back. Ray knew everything would probably be alright by tomorrow, maybe next week. This fight had been one of the bigger ones, but not the worst they had had. Gavin would get himself plastered, sleep on Ray’s couch, and then he or Michael would apologize to each other.

            Unlike other times, Gavin wasn’t very specific about what they were arguing about and the text he sent Michael two hours ago got a one word and heated reply. _Later_. Ray could almost hear Michael’s teeth grinding together.

            Paying for Gavin’s drinks and making a mental note to make the idiot pay him back later, he pulled out his phone. When he got Gavin’s sorry ass out of the bar, he dropped him onto the curb, shaking his head as the Brit instantly clung to his leg.

            His phone rang twice before the other end picked up. “Ray? It’s one in the morning.” Ryan groaned, sleep making his voice low and gravelly. Ray smiled to himself, seeing Ryan blink sleepily at him, blond hair a mess.

            “Sorry Rye, Gavin took longer to get drunk than normal.” Ray sighed, frowning and glanced down at his friend when his grip on his leg tightened. “And you’re the one that made me afraid of taxi’s this late at night.”

            “I just mentioned a few murders offhandedly.” Ryan scoffed, covers and clothes rustling in the background. “Which bar?”

            “You don’t mention murder offhandedly you fucking weirdo.” Ray laughed, patting Gavin’s head again when his grip on his leg got tighter again. “It’s Cock Bite.”

            “I’m not that weird.” Ryan snorted, metal smacking against wood echoed and Ryan cursed. “Do you really want me to drive? I can’t even hold onto my keys.”

            “I’m sure you’re fine.” Ray snorted, smiling to himself. “See you soon?”

            “Yeah, love you rose.” Ryan said and Ray could see the soft smile probably gracing Ryan’s face.

            “Love you too, Rye.” Ray said, pulling the phone from his ear when he heard the call end with a click. He smiled at his phone for a second before shoving it into his hoodie pocket.

            Gavin was looking up at him with watery eyes and wobbling. “I want what you have.” He mumbled, pressing his face into Ray’s jeans.

            Ray frowned and detached Gavin so he could sit next to him. Gavin instantly clung to him again, crying into his shoulder. “What happened Vav?”

            Gavin didn’t answer, didn’t even try to change the subject. The words and sniffles hang in their air until Ryan pulled up next to them with a worried frown. Ray shook his head when the older man opened his mouth, pulling Gavin onto his feet.

            Ryan sighed silently and nodded, helping Ray get Gavin into his car. Ray didn’t argue when Ryan followed them into his apartment, car firmly locked. As Ray laid Gavin down on the couch, Ryan pulled out his spare blankets and pillows.

            They silently argued about what position was better for Gavin to lay in so he didn’t choke on his own vomit. The silent standoff ended with Gavin relatively safe and Ray promising to take Ryan on a nice date as soon as Michael and Gavin made up.

            Ray dropped onto his bed face first as Ryan closed the door quietly. “Long night?” Ryan asked, sitting next to Ray and running his fingers through black strands.

            “Gavin burst into my apartment at lunch.” Ray groaned, leaning into Ryan’s fingers. Made me play a bunch of games as he cried. Wouldn’t say anything.”

            “That’s strange.” Ryan said, his fingers pausing in Ray’s hair before continuing. “Did he tell you what happened this time?”

            “Nope.” Ray said, getting up and shifting so that his head was in Ryan’s lap. “I made him eat and then he dragged me out to go drinking, but he didn’t really drink? It was weird.”

            Ryan rested one arm on Ray’s stomach, rubbing circles into his side as the other hand continued to run through his hair. “Did Michael say anything?”

            “Just an annoyed text.” Ray sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t really want to think about it right now.”

            “Right, sorry.” Ryan said softly, a gentle kiss being pressed to Ray’s forehead. “Later, we should sleep.”

            “Yeees.” Ray smiled, cracking his eyes open to catch Ryan smiling gently down at him. “Sleeeeeep.”

            Ryan chuckled and picked up Ray’s shoulders to slip out from under him. He grabbed the clothes he had left there for Ray and changed into an old shirt and sweat pants. Ray quickly changed into another one of Ryan’s shirts that was too big for either of them.

            Ryan smiled when he saw Ray jump onto the bed, burrowing into the covers. He crawled in next to him, pulling him close. Ray sighed and smiled, relaxing slowly. They always slept better next to each other.

            Ray woke up alone the next morning, but the smell of breakfast being cooked made him smile. He had completely forgot about Gavin, pulling on some boxers to pad into the kitchen. “Hey Ry-“ He froze in the doorway to his kitchen.

            Gavin had Ryan pressed up against the counter, hands on his chest and lips trying to get a response out of the older man’s. Ryan’s hand were up, eyes wide and confused. Ray was tense for a long time before he started laughing.

            Gavin gasped and jumped away from Ryan who was glaring at Ray. “X-Ray!” He squawked, looking between them nervously. “I-!”

            “Holy fuck!” Ray wheezed, holding his stomach. “You looked so fucking _scared_.”

            “Hey.” Ryan growled, blushing and shifting on his feet. “That was weird and I wasn’t expecting it.”

            Ray whipped his eye, calming down. “Are you okay?” He asked Ryan, arm tight around his stomach as laughter bubbled in his throat.

            “Fine.” Ryan huffed, trying not to smile.

            Gavin’s jaw dropped. “You’re not mad?!” He gasped, flinching and shrinking away when Ryan glared at him.

            “One, Rye would never cheat on me.” Ray said, forcing more laughter away and going over to Ryan. “Second, I’m just mad you did something Rye didn’t agree to.”

            Ryan sighed as Ray wrapped his arms around him. He rest his hands on Ray’s hip, fingers digging into his flesh slightly. Neither of them were big on being touched, especially by someone they didn’t necessarily like. Ray grounded Ryan’s shaking, his smile a little threatening.

            “I would like an explanation.” Ray said calmly as Gavin swallowed hard and Ryan took a few calming breaths.

            “I-I. Michael said we should break up because I liked Ryan too much and I didn’t think he was right and then I yelled back and he kept telling me these things I didn’t notice I was doing and we don’t have sex anymore and then I was drinking and Ryan was here looking hot.” Gavin pushed out in one breath, inhaling as his voice started giving out. “I’m sorry X-Ray.”

            Ray frowned and sighed, looking up at Ryan who just shrugged at him. Sighing he untangled himself and shooed Gavin into the living room. He made the Brit sit before rushing back into the kitchen and pressing a kiss to Ryan’s lips.

            “Okay?” Ray asked softly, smiling when Ryan nodded and smiled himself.

            “Just a little uncomfortable, I’ll be fine.” Ryan said, hugging Ray tightly before letting go. “If he’s staying the night, I’m not.”

            “Deal.” Ray said, pecking him on the cheek before heading for the door. “You’re the best!”

            Ryan laughed and turned back to his horribly burnt pancake that they were lucky didn’t set off the fire alarm. Gavin was exactly where Ray left him, trying to touch as little of the couch as he could, biting his lip with a glassy eyed look.

            Ray sighed and dropped down onto the couch next to him. Gavin jumped and squawked, holding his chest as he breathed heavily for a few moments. “X-Ray! You mong!”

            “What?” Ray smiled at Gavin, reaching over for the controllers haphazardly thrown onto the table. “Halo?”

            Gavin blinked slowly at Ray, the controller barely hanging from his fingers when it was shoved into his hands. Ray started up the game anyway, shooting Gavin out of his stupor.

            “Come on Vav.” Ray said, smiling at Gavin. “I know you’re shit, but you’re not this bad.”

            Gavin gave Ray a tiny smile and turned back to the game. They played in silence until Ray let Gavin win once. He kept winning after that, smiling more and relaxing. Each of the games was a close match, but it was satisfying nevertheless.

            Ryan came in with pancakes halfway through a game, giving Ray a ‘congrats on pulling your abilities’ kiss on the cheek when it was over. They ate in silence, Ray making sure to keep them separated and distracted. Gavin would look over his head at Ryan so Ray would drag him into a short conversation.

            Ryan took the dishes back into the kitchen when they were done. He stayed there until Gavin left a few moments later. “I need to talk to Micoo.” Gavin said softly at the door. “I’m really sorry.”         

            “I’m not the one you kissed.” Ray said, nodding toward the kitchen.

            Gavin swallowed hard, staring hard at the door frame. “I’m sorry Ryan!”

            “I probably won’t kill you!” Ryan called back. Ray laughed as Gavin winced, but smiled.

            “Thank you.” Gavin said once he stopped laughing. “Bye X-Ray.”

            “See you Vav. Good luck.” Ray said with a reassuring look. He closed the door behind Gavin, sighing in relief.

            “Is it safe to come out?” Ryan said, poking his head around the door frame.

            “Yes, asshole.” Ray smiled, walking over and leaning against Ryan’s chest. “We should definitely cuddle the rest of the day. And you should let me beat you at something, I feel itchy.”

            Ryan laughed and wrapped his arms around Ray, kissing his hair. “Can’t let anyone have a win, can you?”

            “Fuck no.” Ray groaned, backing Ryan up toward the living room.

            Shaking his head, Ryan picked Ray up and carried him to the living room, laying down with Ray on top of him. “Cuddles first, kick my ass later.”

            “Deal.” Ray sighed, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. “Are you really okay?”

            “Yeah, but there is something that would make it even better.” Ryan smirked, rubbing small circles into Ray’s back.

            “If you want sex, you just have to say so.” Ray snorted, leaning up and kissing Ryan before he could come back with any retort.

            “We’re asexual.” Ryan mumbled when Ray pulled away.

            “Shhhhhh.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan again, parting a moment later. “I like my jokes.”

            “I know you do.” Ryan said, tangling his fingers in Ray’s hair and kissing him again before some other sex joke could leave his lips.


	361. I Just Wanna be Mad by Terri Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew had never seen Ray and Ryan fight before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLCvyNdTSNs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Why the fuck do you have to do that shit?!” Ryan snarled, glaring hard at Ray. “You could have died!”

            “That’s life, isn’t it?” Ray said calmly although his eyes were dark as he looked at Ryan over his glasses. “That’s our life. We fuck up, we die. What’s the fucking issue?”

            “The issue is that you don’t care!” Ryan said, slamming his fist down onto the back of the couch. “It’s like this is just some shitty game to you! You don’t care if any of us die!”

            Ray flinched and his chest puffed up with air. “You don’t know shit!” He yelled, making everyone, minus Ryan, wince.

            Geoff and Jack glanced at each other as Gavin held Michael back from intervening. None of them had ever seen Ray and Ryan argue. They always managed to work things out without shouting.

            “Oh, you’re right.” Ryan snorted, folding his arms. “You just act like nothing matters as an act. You play your games without a care because that’s just how you are.”

            Ray balled his hands into his fists. “I do care!”

            “Then fucking show it!” Ryan snapped, fingers curling into his blood stained jacket. “Stop acting like we won’t care if you don’t come home!”

            “That’s because you won’t!” Ray shouted and everyone froze, including Ryan this time. “I’m replicable! I’m just some fucking sniper who sells drugs! I’m fucking useless at anything else!”

            The others looked at Ryan who was staring at Ray wide eyed. His lips twitched into a scowl. “You’re a fucking idiot.”         

            “I know that!” Ray growled, glaring at Ryan.

            “No, I don’t think you do.” Ryan said through gritted teeth. He threw his arms down and stalked toward Ray. “We don’t care, didn’t you hear what any of us said today?”

            “Does it matter?” Ray sneered, standing his ground.

            “Of course it fucking does.” Ryan said, towering over Ray. “We don’t care, do you hear yourself?”

            Ray opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it closed. He was still glaring at Ryan, but his eyes were unfocused. “I don’t remember what anyone said.” He said softly after a moment.

            “Michael was screaming your name.” Ryan said, Michael twitching off to the side. “Gavin was babbling like a crying baby.”

            “Hey!” Gavin squawked, pouting at Ryan. “I was worried!”

            “We all were asshole.” Geoff snorted, smacking Gavin lightly upside the head.

            “Ray, all of us were calling for you, hoping you’d answer.” Jack said softly, smiling gently at the sniper. “We really were worried.”

            Ray looked at Jack, biting his lip. He looked up at Ryan who was giving him a gentle and tired smile. “Never do that again.” Ryan said softly.

            Ray sniffed and pouted slightly, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. “I’m still mad at you.” He mumbled, lightly punching Ryan on the shoulder. “For even getting into that stupid situation in the first place.”

            Ryan caught Ray’s hand and kissed his fingers before pressing the back of his hand into his cheek. “I can handle myself.”

            Ray frowned and yanked his hand away. “I’m not done.” He snapped, jabbing a finger into Ryan’s chest. “You need to stop this lone wolf shit.”

            Ryan leaned back in surprise as the others groaned silently. “What?” Ryan frowned, pushing Ray’s finger away.

            “You’re this fucking high and mighty piece of shit that thinks he can take a few bullets.” Ray huffed, glaring up at Ryan. “Well, you can’t. You’re fucking human, stop acting like you can take all of the fucking damage and be fine.”    

            “I don’t take all of the damage.” Ryan scowled, glancing at the others. “They’re injured.”

            “That’s not the point!” Ray snapped, eyes darting to the gauze poking through the hole in Ryan’s leather jacket. “You shouldn’t even be standing right now!”

            “Neither should you!” Ryan frowned, covering the hole with his hand subconsciously.

            “If you can take care of yourself, so can I!” Ray said, fingers twitching toward his torso. “I’m not some breakable thing you have to protect! Let me protect you sometimes!”

            “I don’t need you to protect me!” Ryan said, eyes burning holes into the gauze tightly wrapped around Ray’s waist, his bloody shirt and jacket tossed aside.

            “If I hadn’t of stepped in today, you couldn’t have lived after that!” Ray said, jabbing his finger into Ryan’s shoulder again. “If I have to care about myself, let me fucking do it on my own.”

            “Oh, so I can’t worry about you?” Ryan growled, leaning down to leer into Ray’s face.

            “I didn’t say that!” Ray rolled his eyes, pushing Ryan’s face away.

            “That’s what it sounded like!” Ryan said, catching Ray’s hand and dropping their tangled fingers between them.

            “Shouldn’t we do something?” Geoff whispered to Jack as Ray and Ryan continued arguing.

            Jack smiled tiredly, shaking his head. Neither man was shouting anymore nor were they talking over each other. Their hands hung between them in a gentle, but tight hold. The brand new rings they had put on their fingers only two years ago shined between them. “They’re fine.” Jack sighed, rubbing his face.

            “Well, can they do this shit somewhere else?” Michael groaned, rubbing his face. His leg was propped up on the coffee table, gauze slowly turning red. “I just want to sleep.”

            They all tensed and looked over at Ray and Ryan when they suddenly stopped arguing. They were looking down at Michael before glancing at the others. “We’re going home.” Ryan grit out between his teeth, pulling Ray toward the door.

            “That’s another thing-!” Ray said, voice muffling when the door closed behind them. The remaining crew glanced at each other before collectively sighing. They shuffled off to their respective rooms, collapsing on their beds and hoping Ray and Ryan worked their shit out.

            The car ride to one of their many private safe house was horribly quiet. Both of them were tense and glaring out the windows. By the time they arrived, Ray’s arms went from being tightly folded to resting loosely in his lap and Ryan wasn’t white knuckle driving anymore.

            They silently slipped into their home, Ray trying not to smile when he realized that Ryan took them to his favorite safe house. He quickly scowled and glared at Ryan. “Asshole, don’t make me smile.”

            “Ray.” Ryan sighed, reaching over and running his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

            Ray frowned, leaning out of Ryan’s hand, despite how nice his fingers felt. “For?”

            “For being overprotective and thinking I’m the fucking hulk or something.” Ryan sighed, letting his hand drop to his slide. “I’m sorry, I just. I don’t want to lose you.”

            Ray pursed his lips to avoid smiling. He took a deep breath and leveled Ryan a frown. “I’m sorry I act like I don’t care. I do, I just can’t stop acting like I have all my life. I really do care.”

            “I know.” Ryan said softly, smiling tiredly at Ray. “We should go to bed.”

            “Oh no you don’t.” Ray said, shaking his head. “One of us is sleeping on the couch.”

            Ryan sighed and puffed a laugh. “I’ll take the couch.”

            “Nope.” Ray said, pushing Ryan toward the bedroom.

            “Ray.” Ryan laughed, walking forward anyway.

            “Nope.” Ray let himself smile, giving Ryan one last push. “I just want to be mad for a bit and pout on the couch.”

            “Alright, alright.” Ryan laughed, shuffling toward the bedroom. “I’m sorry, my rose.”

            “Go to bed, Rye.” Ray said, offering Ryan a smile before heading over to the couch.

            Ryan smiled and watched him from the bedroom door for a moment before slipping into the room and collapsing on the bed. When he woke up, there was a warm body pressed into his back.

            He twisted around to glance behind him, smiling when he saw Ray curled up on top of the covers. Getting comfortable, Ryan pulled the younger man closer, carding his fingers through his hair. Ray groaned and snuggled into his chest.

            “I’m still mad at you.” Ray slurred, not looking up or even opening his eyes.

            “Are you really?” Ryan asked, smiling into Ray’s hair.

            “No.” Ray sighed, kissing his collarbone. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Ryan whispered, kissing Ray’s forehead before pulling him closer. They both fell asleep shortly after, smiling.  


	362. Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was still a good shot when falling to his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs9X8NhQJF4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Wind rushed around him, making his hoodie billow and flap around him. His eyes were trained on the man still on the roof, watching him fall. His arms and legs were limp, hanging in the air. He was going to land on his back. He was going to crack his skull against the ground and die.

            His sniper rifle was still tight in his left hand. Without thinking, he pulled the sight to his eye and fired. The world stopped turning for a moment and time slowed. The kick back seemed to push him faster toward the ground, but he still hung in the air, watching the bullet rocket toward the officer who pushed him.

            There was a faint yelling in his ear, the rev of an engine in the other, but it would be too late. He let go of his bright pink sniper and closed his eyes, glasses floating a bit off of his face.

            The world started moving again when a body suddenly slamming into his. The air was knocked out of his lungs and his body lurched with the force. The concrete hit his back, but scrapped under him rather than a sudden and painful slam against the ground.

            He tasted blood in his mouth, the shouting became louder as plastic and metal bounced off the ground. The body above him was heavy and gripping him tightly. He cracked his eyes open and yanked his teeth out of his cheek.

            “Ray?!” That was Michael, in his coms.

            “Ryan!” Geoff sounded relieved.

            “Ray.” Someone hung over him, black skull mask staring him down. Ryan was panting hard, some blood dripped from his shoulder and arms. His voice was rough and horse.

            “Ryan?” Ray croaked, trying to sit up. Everything burned, especially his back. He hissed in pain then gasped in surprise as he was lifted up and cradled into Ryan’s arms.

            “Hold on.” Ryan grunted as he took off running. A few bullets bounced off the pavement around them, sirens whirling in the distance.

            “Did I get him?” Ray said, swishing the blood around in his mouth for a moment before spitting it onto the ground.

            “Right between the eyes.” Ryan said, taking a sharp turn down an alley, brick showering down on top of them.

            Ray smiled, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. He sounded proud. It made his hammering heart ease up. Although, he was still dizzy and everything ached. A jackhammer buzzed in his skull and every bump shot pain up his spine. More blood was already filling his mouth, and every time he licked the cut, it stung and bleed more.

            He didn’t pay attention to what happened. He knew Ryan was running and taking turns. Sometimes he would hear someone shout, but he couldn’t tell if it was in his ear or behind them. A few times, Ryan stopped and dived behind something. Probably a trashcan, Ray couldn’t really tell, his nose was filled with blood.

            When they stopped, Ryan would hold him close and make him spit out the blood. He would run his fingers through Ray’s hair, checking for head wounds, probably. Otherwise, he mumbled something about Ray’s back.

            They were never still for long. Just as soon as they stopped, they were moving again. Ray went limp in Ryan’s arms, glad when his mouth finally stopped filling with blood. He finally let his eyes close and that was the last thing he remembered.

            When he woke up, he had no idea where he was. It wasn’t the penthouse or one of the crew safe houses. It wasn’t even one of his own safe houses. He was lying in a plush bed with simple white covers. There wasn’t much to the room, hardly any personality at all minus the black skull mask resting on the nightstand.

            He was shirtless and shoeless, but he was still wearing his own pants and boxers. His torso, chest, shoulders, and arms were all wrapped in gauze. His glasses were resting beside the mask. He grabbed them and looked them over, ignoring the stiff pain in his muscles.

            They weren’t broken, surprisingly. The arms weren’t even bent. Ray smiled and slipped his glasses on before slidding from the bed. He ran his fingers over the skull mask and relaxed. This must be one of Ryan’s safe houses, but where were the others?

            “Ryan?” Ray said, wincing at the itch in his throat. Trying to swallow what little spit he could gather together, he shuffled toward the door, every step shooting pain up his spine. “Ryan?”

            “Don’t move!” Ryan’s voice drifted through the rather impressive apartment when Ray opened the door.

            Ray smiled and leaned against the door knob. “Too late for that!” He said, glancing down the hallway. There were two other doors, one was cracked open to reveal a sliver of a bathroom. “Where are you?”

            “Ray!” Ryan popped into the hallway with a disapproving frown. “You need to rest.”

            “I’m fine.” Ray snorted, shuffling toward Ryan. Judging from the older man’s worried frown, he did a piss poor job of hiding his pain.

            “Ray.” Ryan sighed, walking quickly over to Ray. His hands hovered over his shoulders before dropping back to his sides. “You need to stay in bed, the road rash is pretty bad.”

            “So that’s why it hurts.” Ray said, leaning forward until his face was pressed into Ryan’s chest. The older man was dressed like a normal person for a change. No blood, not even the scent, a nice cologne and shampoo floated about him instead. His t-shirt was soft and well fitting, jeans slightly baggy but fitting him well in all of the right places. It made Ray snicker, Ryan’s murder-break outfits always did.

            “Yes, now go back to bed.” Ryan chuckled, carefully and hesitantly placing his hands on Ray’s shoulders.

            “Only if you come with me.” Ray said, muffled by the soft blue fabric. He tilted his head up, resting his chin on Ryan’s chest. He smirked when he caught the blush on Ryan’s face. “You’re an adorable teddy bear made out of nails.”

            “What?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow.

            “You know, you’re fucking cute, but you’re still really pointy.” Ray said, snickering to himself.

            “O-kay.” Ryan laughed lightly, nudging Ray toward the bedroom. “You really need to get some sleep.”

            “I just woke up!” Ray groaned, going limp and smirking when Ryan rushed to catch him.

            “You’re a child.” Ryan huffed, although he was smiling and picking Ray up anyway.

            “You love it.” Ray said, pressing his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck.

            Ryan snorted, but didn’t argue the point, just set Ray gently down on the bed. “I’ll get you some pain killers.”

            “Where are the others?” Ray said, catching Ryan’s hand. Ryan looked down at him then smiled gently, ruffling his hair. Ray laughed and waved his hand away. “Well?”

            “Their own safe houses. Gavin got caught and the police are all on high alert. We barely got away.” Ryan sighed, heading back toward the door. “We’re laying low while they figure out how to get to Gavin and the police calm down.”

            Ray nodded, watching Ryan leave and come back a moment later with a cup and a pill bottle in hand. “Come on, Rye. Just Advil? I’m a big boy.” Ray said, smiling at the pill bottle tossed over to him.

            “Who gets addicted to things too easily?” Ryan said, giving Ray a pointed look. “They’ll work just fine for you.”

            “It happened once!” Ray rolled his eyes, shaking two pills out. “It’s Michael’s fault anyway.”

            “And that’s why only Jack and I can give you medicine.” Ryan said, snatching the pill bottle when Ray stared into it for too long. “Take your pills.” He pushed the cup into Ray’s hands.

            “I was just messing with you.” Ray laughed, taking the cup. He rolled the round pills in his hand for a moment before shoving them both in his mouth. He downed the water, feeling the pills tumble as they slipped down his throat. He shivered, setting the cup on the nightstand. “Hate it when they turn going down.”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head, nudging Ray to lay down after removing his glasses and setting them aside. The younger man raised an eyebrow when Ryan crawled in after him. “What? You wanted me to stay.” Ryan said, smiling at Ray.

            “I didn’t think you’d do it.” Ray said, rolling to press into Ryan’s side. “And you’re doing it wrong asshole.”

            “And here I thought you didn’t like being touched.” Ryan chuckled, gently resting his arm on Ray’s hip as the younger man used his shoulder as a pillow.

            “You’re okay.” Ray sighed, closing his eyes. “I like you.”

            Ryan tensed and Ray cracked an eye open. “I like you too.” He said softly, smiling like an idiot at the ceiling.

            Ray pressed his lips into a thin line before smiling. He pushed himself up and quickly pecked Ryan on the lips before settling back down again, hiding his face between Ryan’s chest and his arm.

            Ryan was tense beside him for a moment before the arm around him tightened gently. “That was adorable.” Ryan mumbled, placing a soft kiss to his hair.

            “Shut up and go to sleep.” Ray said, grinning. He felt more than heard Ryan chuckle. When the older man’s breathing evened out before his, he pulled his arm away and watched Ryan sleep for a moment.

            His face looked peaceful for a change, not the constantly tired and plagued with nightmares look he normally had. His hair was a mess, but clean. Lips were slightly parted and his chest rose and fell slowly. Ray smiled and closed his eyes again, drifting off with the pain.

            When he woke up, Ryan was gone and so was the skull mask. In its place was a note. Ryan had gone to the store since this particular safe house didn’t have any food. Under the note was a small rabbit drawn next to a skull.

            Ray smiled and carefully folded the note, stuffing it into his pocket. He forced himself to his feet, glancing at the Advil bottle before gritting his teeth and looking away. He wandered over to the white dresser and pulled out one of Ryan’s shirts. Tossing his pants away and pulling the shirt on, he glanced into the mirror in the corner of the room. The shirt was only a little too big on him, covering until just above where his boxers ended.

            He smiled to himself, nodding in approval before padding out of the room. The pain was better from when he woke up first, but it was still annoying. The living room had a gray theme rather than white and Ray snorted. Leave it to Ryan to buy a monochrome apartment.

            The kitchen was all black while the bathroom was a darker gray than the living room. He found a few stronger pills in the medicine cabinet, but ignored them. He was better than that. Instead, he drank some water and went to the kitchen.

            The kitchen was completely empty. There wasn’t even a can. Ryan must have not used this apartment as much as the others. Ray didn’t really blame him, it was creepy with how monochrome everything was. It was like the color had drained out of the world. He had to keep looking at the red shirt he was wearing to make sure he could still see it.

            He dropped onto the couch just as the front door opened. Ray peaked over the couch and smiled. Ryan was wearing the same clothes as before, armloads of groceries were weighing on him, and his skull mask was firmly in place.

            “Did you really go out with that on?” Ray said, forcing himself to his feet. He took some of the bags from Ryan, ignoring the disapproving stare he got.

            “I just drove with it on.” Ryan said, voice slightly muffled. He dumped the bags onto the black, plastic table in the corner of the kitchen. “I feel weird without it.”

            Ray laughed and hefted the few bags he grabbed onto the counter. His muscles tensed and shook as he relaxed them, pain resonating through him. “You’re always weird.”

            “Oh thanks.” Ryan snorted, pulling the mask off and stuffing it into his back pocket. “Go lay down, I can unpack.”

            “Nah, it's fine.” Ray said, lungs squeezing with the muscle pain as he started pulling heavy cans and boxes out of the bags.

            Ryan’s arm was suddenly around him, larger hands plucking the can from his fingers. “Go rest.” He said softly into Ray’s ear. “It’s okay.”

            Ray huffed and leaned back against Ryan. “I don’t like feeling useless.”

            “I know.”  Ryan said, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear, making him shiver. “But I don’t want you hurting yourself more. Then you can’t do anything.”

            Ray groaned, tilting his head back to smile up at Ryan. “Fine. I’ll behave.”

            “Thank you.” Ryan smiled back, kissing where his jaw met neck before letting go. “Go lay down on the couch.”

            “Yeah, yeah.” Ray said, feeling his face heat up as he shuffled from the room. His skin tingled from where Ryan’s lips were and it took all of his will power not to reach up and run his fingers over the skin.

            He puffed a sigh when he dropped onto the couch. He threw his arm over his eyes and listened to Ryan move around in the kitchen, a faint smile on his lips. He wasn’t sure how long he was laying there, but eventually Ryan’s boots thudded into the room.

            Ray peaked around his arm, smile growing when he saw Ryan looking down at him with an amused look. “What?” Ray said, holding his arms up and making grabby hands at the older man.

            “You’re such a child.” Ryan laughed, grabbing Ray’s hands and holding onto them.

            Ray pouted and yanked hard on Ryan’s arms, nearly making him fall on top of him. His muscles screamed as Ryan balanced himself over him. He ignored the pain, reaching up to wrap his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and pull him closer.

            “You weren’t doing it right.” Ray said when he caught the confused and concerned look Ryan was giving him.

            “What are yo-“ Ryan started, but was cut off by Ray’s lips on his. Ray smiled against him as he watched Ryan’s eyes flutter closed as he kissed back. He let his own eyes slip closed as Ryan shifted onto the couch.

            Ray tangled his fingers in soft blond hair, shivering when the kiss deepened slightly. Ryan’s hands rested on his hip, their chests pressed comfortably together. They parted a moment later, smiling at each other.

            “So, we’re…?” Ryan said, eyes searching Ray’s for something.

            “Whatever.” Ray sighed, closing his eyes. “We can figure that out later.”

            Ryan pursed his lips before smiling and kissing Ray’s cheek. “I think I love you.”

            “I think I love you too.” Ray opened his eyes and pulled Ryan into another kiss.


	363. Summer Lover by Justin Timberlake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had already died twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMZhftVLy8Y
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Familiar arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back into the warmth. Ryan hooked his chin on his shoulder, watching him make a pot of coffee. “I love it when you wear my shirts.” Ryan sighed, nuzzling Ray’s cheek.

            “They’re comfy.” Ray chuckled, dropping the coffee filled filter into their machine. The shirt he was wearing was too big for either of them. It brushed Ray’s knees and dwarfed his frame. “You’re not getting this one back.”

            Ryan laughed and squeezed Ray gently as the younger man placed his arms over his. “What do you want to do today?”

            “Don’t you have work?” Ray said, tilting his head back until it rested on Ryan’s shoulder.

            “How about lunch?” Ryan said, rubbing Ray’s sides.

            “Works for me.” Ray chuckled, kissing Ryan’s cheek before tilting his head back again. He sighed and closed his eyes, Ryan watching him out of the corner of his eye.

            Ryan smiled to himself, pressing his nose into Ray’s jaw. They ignored the coffee pot as it filled and beeped at them. Eventually, Ray untangled himself and pulled their mugs out of the cupboard.

            Ryan rolled his eyes when Ray dumped ridiculous amounts of sugar into his coffee, sipping at his brew that only had a small amount of milk added. “I’m amazed that your teeth aren’t rotted.”

            “I don’t know how you don’t get sick drinking that stuff straight.” Ray snorted, dropping his spoon into the sink before taking a sip. He hummed happily, leaning against the counter with their sides pressed together.

            “There’s milk in here.” Ryan said, bumping Ray’s hip gently.

            “Yeah, a fucking drop.” Ray smiled around his mug before taking a huge gulp.

            “That’s going to be the death of you one day.” Ryan said, shaking his head. “That’s way too much sugar.”

            “It gets me through the day.” Ray shrugged, leaning his head against Ryan’s shoulder. “So shut up.”         

            Ryan snorted and smiled, sipping at his own drink. They finished their coffee in silence before wandering back to their room. Ray slipped into the bathroom to take a shower as Ryan got dressed in his monkey suit. He was giving more than ten presentations that day for his company. He was the best with the clients.

            Ryan glanced at the bathroom door when he finished getting dressed. He quickly pulled a red velvet box from his sock drawer and shoved it into his pocket. He had been planning something big, but a normal, happy day would be perfect too. Ray was never one for big flashy affairs.

            Ray left the bathroom a moment later, steam following him out of the bathroom. “What’s with the look?” He said, smiling at the dopey look on Ryan’s face.

            “Nothing.” Ryan hummed, walking over to wrap his arms around Ray. His hair was still wet and soaking the shoulder of his gray jacket, but he didn’t care.

            “You’re really huggy today.” Ray laughed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. “What’s up? Did I forget something?”

            “Nope.” Ryan chuckled before peppering Ray’s head and face with kisses. He loved the adorable laugh and smile he got.

            “You fucking sap.” Ray snorted, cupping Ryan’s cheeks to kiss him properly.

            “I just love you.” Ryan sighed when they parted. He held Ray tighter, rubbing circles into his back.

            “I love you too, you weirdo.” Ray laughed, hugging Ryan tightly before letting go. “Come on, we’ve got to go to work.”

            “I know, I know.” Ryan groaned, following Ray out of the bedroom.

            “Why do you even work for these guys if you hate it so much?” Ray asked, grabbing a pop tart from the cupboard before grabbing his shoes.

            “Well, it pays well and the two of us have a video game addiction.” Ryan said, pulling out his polished dress shoes. “Believe me, I’d do something more interesting if I could.”

            “You’d jump on the murder wagon the instant you could.” Ray said with a straight face, not even bothering to untie his shoes as he slipped them on.

            Ryan looked at Ray, half untied shoe in hand. They stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter. “Hey, that’s just in video games.” Ryan said, shaking his head.

            “You like knives a little too much to be normal.” Ray snorted, kissing Ryan’s cheek.

            “You like guns.” Ryan rolled his eyes, pulling one shoe on and tying the thin laces while leaning against the hall wall. “An unhealthy amount.”

            “I also like video games an unhealthy amount.” Ray said, watching Ryan get the other shoe on. “What’s your point?”

            Ryan hummed in thought before pecking Ray on the lips. “I don’t really have one.”

            “Exactly.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “When do you want to meet for lunch?”

            Ryan thought for a moment, holding the door open for Ray. It was nice being able to leave for work at the same time. “Twelve should be fine.”

            “Usual place?” Ray said, waiting for Ryan just past the door.

            “Perfect.” Ryan smiled at Ray, making sure their apartment door was locked before tangling their fingers.

            Ray bumped their shoulders together and started talking about the newest game coming out. Before they got to Ray’s job, they were arguing which was more superior, PC or console. It was their normal argument.

            “Bye, love you.” Ray said, hugging Ryan quickly before running into the flower shop that he was the only other employee other than the owner. “And you’re still wrong!”

            “You’re wrong!” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “Love you!”

            Ray gave him a small wave before disappearing into the shop. Ryan continued to smile as he continued to walk to his own office. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, fingers curling around the box. It still weighed on him, since he had put it into his pocket.

            Today was going to be the day. He had finally found the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He honestly didn’t think they would last, it was only a date with the cute flower shop guy, but it had been seven years. It was time. They were practically married already.

            Ryan paused before a crosswalk, lost in his memories. Thankfully, his body worked on autopilot, following the small crowd around him. When the walking man appeared on the light, they all wondered onto the crosswalk.

            The truck had no breaks. They had actually been cut on purpose. It was a shipment of money coming in from another city. Who even did that anymore? Ryan wasn’t really sure.

            What he did know was that one moment he was walking across the street, and then he was opening his eyes to stare at the sky, the box tight in his hand. Groaning, he sat up slowly, his entire body stiff.

            There were a couple of gasps and some shouting. Frowning, he looked around and saw the crowd gathered on the sidewalk. They were looking at him with a mixture of horror and amazement. Someone was vomiting, he could hear it.

            All he could smell was blood. Ryan blinked a few times before looking down at himself. His suit was maroon, his right leg slowly moving from a horrifying angle to its proper position. His eyes blew wide as his leg repaired itself with a satisfying snap. There was no pain, just the snaps of bones moving back into place.

            He started shaking, looking at the box before hastily opening it. It was soaked, but the ring was safe inside, not a stain on it. He snapped it closed and looked around him. All of the people who had been walking with him were dead. Blood poured from their bodies, limbs mangled and sticking out at odd angles. A few had tire tracks running the length of their bodies.

            His chest heaved as he slowly looked up at a women in white running over to him. Her gloves were soaked in blood and she had a red medical kit that she basically threw to the ground beside him.

            “Sir, how are you feeling?” She said in a rush, nearly ripping the bag open.

            Ryan held the box to his chest, blinking at her in confusion. “I-I was just hit by a truck.” He croaked.

            “You were, but you’re alive.” The women said, pulling out bandages and splints. “Where are you hurt?”

            Ryan tried to think if he hurt at all, but he didn’t. They both jumped when there was another, loud snap. They looked at his foot which looked perfectly fine, minus the hole in his pants where his bone had been poking out of.

            They looked at each other wide eyed for a moment before Ryan’s eyes snapped to the truck over the woman's shoulder. Two men were surrounding the truck, handguns at the ready and silenced. They snuck up on the officers guarding the truck and shot them.

            “Hey!” Ryan called out, heart racing. “They’re going to steal from the truck!”

            The crowd, paramedics, and police all snapped their head toward the truck. The two men were frozen, looking at Ryan in shock. He looked back in confusion.

            “Drop your weapons!” An officer shouted and a shootout began. The crowd screamed and ducked down, paramedics trying to get them to safety. The men dived behind stopped cars as officers shot from behind their cars.

            The woman gasped as a bullet bounced off of the pavement near them. Ryan’s heart started pounding and he got the woman in front of him, away from the raining bullets. He was surprised he was standing, but there wasn’t time to think about it.

            Just as they got to the cover, a well-aimed bullet burst through Ryan’s skull. Just like when he was hit by the truck, one moment he was standing, the next he was staring at the ground.

            He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head where it pounded between his eyes. There was a scream and he looked up. The paramedic that had rushed to help him was staring at him with horror, the box near her feet.

            Ryan quickly grabbed the box, thoughts still a little scrambled. The woman screamed again and struggled to move away from him. “What are you?” She asked, shaking horribly.

            Ryan blinked at her slowly, the pain subsiding and his train of thoughts finding the rails again. “I have no idea.” He rasped, before glancing behind him. The shout out had ended, there were dead cops littering the intersection. A few officers were discussing about what to do about the hostage situation.

            Ryan suddenly felt sick. He had died twice today, but he was still alive, somehow. He reached up and pressed his fingers against his forehead where the bullet had passed through. He should be dead.

            His next thought was of Ray. They weren’t far from his shop, not close enough for him to know about the accident, but close enough. His heart dropped and he scrambled to his feet. He ran to the corner and froze. There were more police cars around the shop, guns pointed at the door.

            Ryan could hear the box creak in his hand as he shot toward the mess. He rocketed through the lineup, none of the officers able to stop him. When he came out on the other side, he saw one of the men holding Ray at gunpoint in the doorway of the shop, the other standing over the body of the owner.

            Ray’s eyes were hard and cold until he saw Ryan. “Rya-“ He gasped, wincing when the barrel dug into his temple.

            “Shut up!” The man snarled at Ray, glaring at Ryan. “Get back.”

            Ryan’s heart was in his throat, thumb running over the edge of the box. “Let him go, I’ll take his place.” He said carefully, eyes on the gun.

            “What the fuck is this? A movie?” The thief snapped, glaring at Ryan. “If you want to get shot so bad, take a step.”

            “If you shoot me, I’ll stand right back up.” Ryan said, glaring at the man.

            The man snorted and Ray was shaking. He was looking at Ryan wide eyed. “Fuck off.”

            “No.” Ryan snapped, taking a step forward.

            “Hey!” The man pointed the gun at Ryan, his partner already sneaking out the back of the building.

            “Take the shot.” Ryan said, taking another step forward. “Shoot me.”

            “What the fuck?” The man gasped, the gun shaking. “Wait, I shot you! I shot you earlier. You ruined everything.”

            “And here I am.” Ryan smirked, taking another step forward. “Let him go.”

            “Fuck this.” The man gasped, pushing Ray toward Ryan before bolting toward the back door.

            Ryan grabbed Ray, letting their shaking legs take them to the ground. Officers rushed around them as he held Ray as tightly as possible.

            “What’s going on?” Ray gasped out, clinging to Ryan’s shirt. “Why are you covered in blood?”

            “I’ve died twice today.” Ryan mumbled, tensing and holding Ray tighter when an officer gently touched his shoulder.

            “We’re not going to hurt you.” The officer said. “You just need to get some place safer.”

            Ryan frowned and looked at Ray before nodding. They leaned against each other as they followed the officer over to an ambulance. Ryan was given a blanket to cover himself, but Ray ended up sitting on his lap with the blanket wrapped around the both of them.

            In hushed voices, Ryan told Ray what happened and then Ray told him how the men burst into the shop and shot the owner before grabbing Ray. The men were still on the run and the massacre at the intersection was still being cleaned up. They were going to be there a while.

            “How are you still alive?” Ray asked, studying Ryan’s face. “There’s no way you were shot in the face.”

            “I was.” Ryan sighed, smiling when Ray pressed his fingers against his forehead. There’s a couple of witnesses that saw me stand back up.”

            “You’re the luckiest asshole alive.” Ray breathed a laugh, jumping when something landed in his lap.

            “This is neither romantic nor really the time.” Ryan said as Ray picked the box up and looked at it with wide eyes. “But, before anything else happens, will you marry me?”

            Ray looked up at Ryan then opened the box slowly. He sobbed quietly before laughing. “This is the worst fucking time for this.”

            “Is that a yes?” Ryan asked, smiling when Ray slipped the ring from the box and onto this finger.

            “Like I would say anything else.” Ray said, kissing Ryan lightly. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

            Ryan laughed and held Ray tighter, resting his cheek against his hair as Ray snuggled into his chest. He glanced up and frowned, an officer was walking over to them, a serious look on his face.

            “We need your statements.” The officer said, notebook already in hand.

            They answered the officer's questions honestly, both tensing when he pulled his handcuffs from his belt. “Mr. Haywood, you need to come with us.”

            “Why?” Ryan said, holding Ray tighter when the younger man pushed against his arms, eyes narrowed.

            “Just a precaution, we don’t know why you’re still alive and you’ve already done something reckless.” The officer said carefully, not moving toward them.

            “Rye’s not going to just go off his nut!” Ray huffed, slipping from Ryan’s lap, arms folded. “We’re both going and you’re not handcuffing anyone.”

            The officer looked at Ray then at Ryan who just shrugged. “It’ll be better for all of us if you just agree.”

            The officer sighed and nodded, keeping Ray and Ryan ahead of him as they approached a cop car. Ryan watched Ray who glared at the officer as they drove. He had no idea what was about to happen, but he hoped he wasn’t immortal. He couldn’t spend eternity without Ray.


	364. Midnight Memories by One Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes opportunities drop into your lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sq9k0uY_10
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “I believe in a thing called love!” Gavin slurred, arm thrown over Michael’s shoulder. He was stumbling along, flushed and laughing.

            “Turn around bright eyes!” Michael nearly shouted, off key. He was leading Gavin around, an arm wrapped around his waist. They had to lean against each other to stay upright. His face was pinker than Gavin’s.

            “That’s not even the same song!” Ray groaned, glaring back at his friends. He was their designated sober guy. All he had to do was make sure they got home in one piece. Sometimes he wished he could drive, just so this torture would end already.

            “X-Ray!” Gavin whined, nearly tripping over himself. Michael caught him and kept him up right. “It’s your turn!”

            Ray sighed and looked forward again. The campus was in sight. “I hate you guys.” He mumbled, tugging his purple hoodie closer and groaning when Gavin and Michael started singing again. It was two in the morning and he had a test tomorrow.

            Michael started screaming random lyrics again and Ray winced. “Hey! Shut up! It’s too early for that shit.” He hissed at his friend, glancing at the dark houses lining the street.

            “Everyone can just fucking suck it!” Michael laughed loudly, flipping off the houses with his free arm.

            Gavin giggled as Ray groaned. “Fucking asshole.” He mumbled, never happier to see their dorm building appearing in the distance. “If I fail that test tomorrow, I’m blaming you!” He called back, tensing when Michael and Gavin were stopped. Both were staring at a car that was slowly pulling close to the sidewalk, although Michael was glaring.

            Ray groaned when the car passed the two drunken idiots and stopped beside him. The window slid down and a man with a cheesy grin and messy suit looked out at him. “Hey, seems like you’re having some trouble.”

            “No thanks.” Ray snorted, walking back toward Michael and Gavin. “Come on guys.”

            “That guy giving you trouble?” Michael slurred, glaring at the car. He let Gavin go to roll his sleeves up, although they both wobbled without the other to support them.

            “It’s fine.” Ray hissed, scowling when he glanced back and the man was exiting his car, the motor still going. “Oh great.”

            “Hey, I’ll drive you guys home, if you want.” The man said, that used car salesman smile still plastered to his face.

            “No thanks.” Ray said again, trying to push Michael and Gavin along. It was hard when Gavin was clinging to him and Michael was digging his feet into the ground, ready for a fight. “Please, just leave us alone.”

            “Come on.” The man said, eyeing each of them up. He was definitely a murderer. No one else felt this creepy. “Do you go to the college? It’s not far.”

            Ray was tempted to tell the fucker to wipe the drool dribbling down his chin away, but he was too tired to be a smart ass. “We can walk.”         

            “Fuck off before I punch you.” Michael slurred, stumbling forward when Ray shoved him. “I’ll knock your teeth out!”

            “Michael.” Ray sighed, pulling on his arm. At least Gavin was easy, even if he was using Ray as a meat shield.

            “Michael’s a nice name.” The man said, smiling down at Michael.

            “Don’t I fucking know it!” Michael snorted, wobbling as he let Ray drag him away.

            “X-Ray.” Gavin whined, tugging on Ray’s arm. “I’m tired of walking.”

            “The offer still stands.” The man pressed, creeper eyes turned to Ray. “Come on.”

            Ray mentally groaned, pushing Gavin and Michael along. “We can fucking walk.” He hissed, trying to bear the weight of two very drunk guys. He wasn’t strong enough for this shit. “Leave us alone or I’m calling the police.”

            “Whoa, that’s a little hasty.” The man said, still smirking. “And you have your hands full.”    

            “I don’t.”

            They all paused and looked over at the house they had been in front of. A tall man in only PJ bottoms stood in the doorway, a phone in hand. Piercing blue eyes were staring the man down, fingers hovering over buttons.

            Ray sighed in relief as the man put his hands up, backing up toward his car. “I’m going.” He said, slipping into his still open car and taking off. The blond man sighed and smiled at Ray tiredly. Gavin giggled when he felt Ray’s cheeks light up from where he was leaning against him. This new guy was hot and didn’t give Ray a creepy feeling, he couldn’t help it.

            “You guys okay?” The man asked, shuffling toward them. His bare feet slapped against the sidewalk leading to his front door.

            “Yeah, sorry if we woke you.” Ray said, getting a better hold of Michael before he fell over.

            “It’s fine. I’m glad you did.” The man said, biting his lip. “But, do you need any help?”

            “I’ve got it.” Ray said, trying to squirm from between his friends. He got them leaning against each other again and sighed. “Thank you.”

            “Alright, be safe.” The man said, nodding to Ray before heading back to the house. As Ray coaxed Michael and Gavin down the sidewalk, he glanced back and blushed when he realized the man was watching from his doorway, making sure they go to the campus alright. Once past the gate, he disappeared into his home.

            Shaking his head, Ray got his idiot roommates into their dorm and to bed, making sure they wouldn’t kill themselves with their own vomit. Five short hours later – three of which were spent trying to not let insomnia rule him – he was blinking at his test, the words blurring together.

            It took him the entire class period to take the test, but he somehow managed. He drifted through his next few classes, nearly falling face first into his lunch. He only had one more class to get through before he could finally get some much needed rest.

            He wondered into the tiny classroom and dropped into his unofficial, official seat. His head dropped onto his desk and he closed his eyes and rested until his professor walked in. “You alive there, Ray?” Burns chuckled, as he set his bag on the table in front of the classroom.

            Ray smiled as he looked up and waved to his favorite professor. “Late night.”

            “Still struggling with insomnia?” Burns frowned worriedly, coming around the table to lean against it.

            “No, my idiot roommates wanted to drink themselves blind until two in the morning.” Ray sighed, resting his cheek in his hand. “I was DW.”

            “DW?” Burns asked, raising an eyebrow. Other students trickled in and he gave them a polite nod.

            “Designated walker.” Ray said, smiling sheepishly. “I can’t drive and I’m not about to let them drive.”

            “Good on you.” Burns laughed, shaking his head. “Well, try not to fall asleep during this guest speaker’s presentation, I think you’ll like it.”

            “Guest speaker?” Ray said, sitting a bit straighter. He reached for his bag as Burns nodded.

            “Yeah, he’s local. It’s- oh! There you are.” Burns said, looking over at the door. Ray glanced up from his flipping notebook pages and nearly dropped the entire thing.

            The man from that night stood in the doorway. His blond hair was brushed neatly, eyes bright and his suit was well fitting. He smiled at Burns before glancing at Ray. They both froze for a moment before the man smiled and came over to Burns.

            “I’m glad you made it back alright.” The man said as he shook Burns’ hand. “Did you get any sleep with those two so drunk?”

            “Uh, yeah. Some.” Ray said, staring at the man wide eyed. He jumped when a hand was offered to him.

            “I’m Ryan, by the way.” The man said, smiling kindly at Ray.

            “You two know each other?” Burns said, smirking slightly as Ray shook Ryan’s hand with a light blush.

            “I saw him and his friends walking back to campus last night.” Ryan said, looking at Burns and taking his hand back.

            “Really, thank you for scaring that creep off.” Ray said, smiling nervously.

            “What creep?” Burns said with a worried frown, looking between them.

            “Some guy was trying to get them into his car.” Ryan shrugged, glancing over the classroom before looking at Ray for a fraction of a second longer than necessary. “I threatened to call the cops and he ran off.”

            “Well, thank you for saving my favorite student’s ass.” Burns said, smiling at Ryan before looking at Ray. “We have a meeting after class, don’t forget.”

            “Oh fuck.” Ray groaned, dropping his head onto his desk. He had forgotten. He sat up smiling as Burns laughed.

            Ryan smiled at him as Burns got the classes attention and introduced him. Once Ryan got started, most of the class tuned out other than Ray and the few others actually interested in the subject. Ryan was the head animator of a massive entertainment company in town. He showed them some of his work and shared his tips for animating.

            Ray was on cloud nine. Hot, nerdy, nice, and funny. Ryan was the packaged deal and he kept shooting Ray small smiles that grew better the more Ray leaned forward in his chair. He was ecstatic about the subject and the presenter. Neither noticed the smirk they were getting from Burns.

            When the class ended, a few kids hung back to talk to Ryan as Ray and Burns talked about the presentation. Burns snickered as Ray practically bounced, hyped up by the thoughts of working for Ryan’s company.

            “So, the reason I scheduled our meeting for today is because Ryan would be here.” Burns said, patting Ray’s shoulder. “I think being his intern would be a good choice for you.”

            “Wait, what?!” Ray gasped, looking at Burns with wide eyes.

            “You’re my favorite because you’re also the best. No one else has gotten such high grades in any of my classes before.” Burns said, chuckling at Ray’s jaw nearly smacking against the floor. “You’ve got the skill.”

            “If you’re getting high marks in Burns’ class, you have more than enough skill.” Ryan said, edging into the conversation as the remaining student left the room.

            Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking between them. “Seriously?!”

            “I’ve yet to see your work.” Ryan said, shrugging. “But at the moment, yeah. It’s possible.”

            “Let’s solve that issue, shall we?” Burns said, waving for them to follow him. “I have some of Ray’s games up in my office.”

            Ryan and Burns talked as Ray trailed after them, completely lost as to what was happening. He was not only going to work for a huge company that could pay for his higher education if he played it right, but he could work alongside Ryan? Maybe he should thank Michael and Gavin when he got back to the dorm instead of blasting music.

            Once in Burns’s office, Ryan played a few of Ray’s games and asked for copies of a few because he was a little addicted. “We don’t really specialize in games.” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “But your animation skills are definitely what we’re looking for.”

            “So I could have the internship?” Ray said, trying not to bounce where he was sitting.

            “I’ll try to make it so.” Ryan nodded, taking the USB Burns held out to him. “I’ll get back to you about it, can I have your email?”

            Ray nearly dropped everything in his backpack in his rush to pull out a piece of paper and a pen. He handed his email over with a massive grin. “Thank you so much.”

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan chuckled, reading over the email. He glanced a Burns for a moment. “You wouldn’t mind showing me around campus, would you?”

            Ray tensed and looked at Burns who was smirking at them. “Uh, sure.” Ray said, standing. “Do you need anything else Professor Burns?”

            “Nothing at all.” Burns said, standing to shake Ryan’s hand before waving them off. “Just have him back in my office before dinner.”

            “Yes sir.” Ray said, leading Ryan out of the office and through the Academic Center. He told Ryan what he knew of the campus and the classes. He didn’t know a lot, but he knew enough to satisfy the questions Ryan asked. Before they got back to Burns’ office Ryan pulled him to a stop outside of the building.

            “I hope this isn’t weird or anything.” Ryan said, pulling out the paper with Ray’s email on it and a pen. “But maybe we could go to lunch sometime?”

            “For business things?” Ray asked, trying not to blush. There was no way.

            “Well, I was thinking more personal.” Ryan said, blushing himself. “You definitely don’t have to, it’s just. Well, you’re kind of adorable”

            Ray let himself blush and smile. “Oh well, if that’s the case. Fuck yeah, I don’t turn down free food.”

            “Who says it’s free?” Ryan said, ripping the paper in half with an amused smile. Most of their day had been casual banter.

            “Are you really going to make a poor college kid pay for his own food?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow.

            “No, I don’t suppose I can.” Ryan laughed, writing on the paper before holding it out to Ray. “You live off of ramen noodles, don’t you?”

            “Every day.” Ray snorted, taking the paper. He memorized the number in seconds. “Where too?”

            “I’ll text you the details?” Ryan said, shuffling on his feet awkwardly. “This was a last minute thought and I didn’t really think you’d take it.”

            “We’re, what? Five years apart? That’s not bad.” Ray shrugged, pulling his phone out and plugging the number in quickly. He folded the paper nicely and stuffed it into his pocket before sending Ryan a text. “And you’re hot, funny, and nerdy. Basically, you’re perfect.”

            Ryan snorted, pulling his phone out when it vibrated in his pocket. “I am far from perfect.”

            “Perfect for me.” Ray shrugged, laughing when his phone buzzed in his hands. “Dude, did you seriously just send me a heart?”

            “Yes?” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly.

            “You’re such a nerd.” Ray laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, I’ve got to get you back before Burns has my head.”

            “Can’t have that.” Ryan chuckled following Ray into the Academic Building.

            After dropping Ryan off with Burns, Ray nearly ran back to his dorm with the exciting news. Before he could get very far, his phone buzzed and he glanced at the message. He smiled and sent a few emoticons back to Ryan. A short emoticon war later, Ray was staying up late texting Ryan until the older man had to go to bed. 


	365. We Run by Sugarland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hadn't heard from the lab in three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from: 227, 276, and 344
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4XQjUTw2QA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The game Ray was putting onto the shelf disintegrated, his gloves and jacket smoking. His eyes looked like they were melting as smoke slipped past his lips, disappearing as the clouds hit the ceiling.

            The man in the doorway was smirking at him. His skin sagged strangely, drooping from his eyes and mouth. He reached up and pushed the skin back up, ignoring it slowly slipping down again when he removed his hand.

            “There you are.” The man said, his voice had a strange squeak to it. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

            Ray’s chest heaved as he backed away. Flames burst from under his feet as the boots slowly melted. “Michael!” He said, stumbling to rush into the back room.

            “Hey!” The man snarled, wiping his arm out, the skin and bone stretching. Ray increased his body heat as the rubber arm wrapped around him. He broke free as the man’s arm melted away from him. “Shit!”

            Michael pushed the back door open, yawning and rubbing his eyes. “What the fuck is going on?” He mumbled, hissing when Ray’s bare hands pushed him into the back, scolding his shirt.

            “We need to leave, now!” Ray gasped, pushing Michael through the door and toward the back exit.

            “What the fuck is going on?” Michael said, just catching the green eyes of a black haired man who was holding a melting arm.

            “Just move!” Ray snapped, forcing Michael through the back exit as the fire alarms in the store went off from all of the smoke Ray was giving off.

            “What was that?” Michael said, running on his own. He followed Ray from the back alley onto the main street.

            “Edgar.” Ray said so softly that Michael nearly missed it. He looked at Ray and his eyes went wide. Tears were boiling off of Ray’s face as they fell, his eyes were wide and scared. As his clothes burned off of him, sending ash into the wind, he was hugging himself tightly.

            “Come on.” Michael grit his teeth as he grabbed Ray’s sleeve and pulled him toward the younger man’s apartment.

            Ray sniffed and followed after him, looking behind them in fear. By the time they got to the apartment, most of Ray’s clothes were singed and shrinking. His boots had melted away and his breathed out smoke constantly. They had to knock because when Ray managed to find his keys, they were a glob of melted metal.

            “Ray? Michael?” Ryan frowned when he opened the door.

            “Ryan.” Ray breathed, nearly tackling the older man to the ground in a hug. He had the week off after a bad fire left him light headed and coughing up ash. Ray had done what he could to help, but Ryan still had to rest according to the fire station.

            “What happened?” Ryan said, hugging Ray tightly.

            “Some green eyed asshole showed up at the store.” Michael huffed, closing the door behind him. “His arm was melting or some shit.”

            “Melting?” Ryan furrowed his brow, running his fingers through Ray’s hair.

            “It was Edgar.” Ray said, pressing his face into Ryan’s chest.

            Ryan tensed, eyes darkening and hardening. He looked like a statue for a moment before pulling Ray as close as he possibly could. Michael frowned, giving Lindsay a tired smile when she poked her head out from her room.

            “What’s going on?” Lindsay said, coming over to Michael and kissing his cheek.

            “Does Edgar ring a bell for you?” Michael said, frowning when Ray and Ryan tensed, holding onto each other for dear life. He looked back at Lindsay and frowned when she was horribly pale. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

            “Edgar was known for being insane, before experiments.” Ryan said slowly, kissing Ray’s head. “He did some horrible things to anyone he was roomed with.”

            Michael scowled and wrapped an arm around Lindsay when she hugged herself. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. “He’s here?” She asked, arms tightening around her stomach.

            “Yeah.” Michael sighed, running his hand through his hair. “What can this asshole do?”

            “I don’t know.” Ryan said after a moment, looking at Lindsay. It had been more than six years since Ray and Ryan had been to the facility, three for Lindsay.

            “They were trying to turn him into rubber the last time I heard.” Lindsay said softly, crooked smile pulling at her lips. “I remember hearing him scream.”

            Michael shivered at the smiles on each of their faces before shaking his head. “Well, what do we do about him?”

            “I can melt him.” Ray sniffed, letting go of Ryan to shuffle to their room. “I need new clothes.” He laughed lightly, smiling reassuringly at Ryan who had grabbed his wrist.

            Ryan frowned and pulled Ray close again, whispering softly to him. Ray nodded with a tired laugh and a sniff. He kissed Ryan back when the older man pressed their lips together before going to his room.

            Ryan watched him go as Lindsay gave Michael a tired smile. “We’ll take care of him.” She said, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. “We’ll be okay.”

            Michael frowned, petting her hair because he knew she was saying that entirely to herself. They had freedom for so long, he’d be damned if he let anyone take it away from them. Ryan and Lindsay pressed for him to leave and go stay with Gavin, maybe make sure the store was okay so he and Ray still had jobs.

            They promised that they would take care of everything, but all of them looked scared. This was the first sign from the lab since Lindsay came along. He knew they were terrified out of their minds about what could happen.

            He left when they asked him to. He didn’t want to stress them out more. He was a hot headed asshole, but mostly just for show. He went back to the store to find it surrounded by disappointed firemen. His boss was rather calm about the entire thing, just glad that they were okay.

            As he waited to be dismissed or be told to throw away the destroyed games, he glanced around the small crowd gathered around, watching the firemen clean up. His eyes caught on green ones and he tensed.

            Edgar was watching him with interest, holding his face up. Michael scowled and stormed over to him. “Yes?” He smiled at Michael, cruel and crooked.

            “You hurt them.” Michael snarled, leaning over the caution tape. “And you’re arm melting off if the last thing you have to worry about.”

            Edgar chuckled darkly, raising the arm Michael had seem him holding in their rush to leave. It was reconnected to his shoulder, melting slowly. A few drops came off of and landed on the ground with a splat before being pulled back into his body at his feet. Michael held back a gag.

            “As you can see.” Edgar said smoothly, voice still squeaking, like rubber shoes on a clean floor. “I’m perfectly fine. But, do tell them that if they think they can destroy me, that’s another thing coming.”

            Michael narrowed his eyes then smirked. “Do you know what happens when rubber is super-cooled?” He said, vaguely remembering his time as an electrician. Somehow some women’s wires broke. He found out that they had become super-cooled.

            Edgar frowned and studied Michael closely. “No.” He said carefully, scowling when Michael laughed and started walking away.

            When Michael searched for Edgar again, he couldn’t find him. By the time he was free from work, explaining that Ray had felt sick from all of the smoke and went home to their boss, everything was cleaned up and the majority of their counsels were waterlogged from the sprinklers.

            Michael sighed and walked toward his apartment. Gavin had moved in not long ago, they were still trying to convince Lindsay to move in with them. She liked living with Ray and Ryan too much though.

            He was flipping his phone in his hand. He had sent Lindsay a text with his idea, but hadn’t heard back yet. He hoped they were really alright. Although Ryan said he didn’t experience nearly half the things Lindsay and Ray had, he still looked terrified for them.

            Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. They were indestructible and badass, they would be fine. Smiling to himself, he opened his apartment door and was tackled by his very own bird man.

            “Micoo! I saw what happened on the news, are you and Ray okay?” Gavin said worriedly, holding Michael tightly.

            “We’re fine Gav.” Michael chuckled lightly, picking Gavin up and walking into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind them. “Ray lost his cool a little bit.”

            Gavin frowned as Michael set him down. “Why? X-Ray’s always so good about that!”

            Michael sighed and ran his hand through his hair, jumping when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out from his pocket and quickly opened Lindsay’s message.

            _That might just work, get Gavin and your ass over here so we can plan._

            Gavin made a confused bird noise as Michael smiled and squeezed him gently. “I’ll explain on the way.” He said, pushing Gavin toward his shoes which were haphazardly thrown into a corner. “Get a fucking move on Gavvy!”

            Gavin pouted at him, but rushed to get his shoes on. Michael chuckled and turned toward the door, dropping his phone and gasping when he came face to face with Edgar.

            “How rude of you to ask a question and then not answer it for me.” Edgar nearly purred, smirking at Michael. “Now, where are they?”

            “Micoo?” Gavin said nervously, peeking around the wall to their living room.

            Michael scowled, pulling his fist. Edgar laughed as Michael’s punch went into his head and stayed there. Michael gasped and tried to free his hand, but the rubber felt like it solidified around his wrist.

            “Where are they?” Edgar said sweetly, grabbing Michael’s face. His fingers spread out, moving to cover Michael’s nose and mouth. “Talk fast.”

            Michael struggled to free his arm, slamming his free hand into his arms. That hand got trapped as well and he was forced to breathe through his mouth as his nostrils were covered over.

            Edgar smirked, screeching in pain when a cloud of white smoke covered him. He let Michael go and scurried away. “What is that?!” He gasped, trying to stay away from the powder.

            “My boi!” Gavin gasped, grabbing Michael’s arm as he coughed. He yanked him out their door and down the stairs as Edgar struggled to slip past the white powder resting on their floor.

            Michael coughed, holding his throat as it burned. “Good thinking Gav.” He croaked, following him through town.

            Gavin gave Michael a shaky smile, taking a sharp turn through the alleyways that would get them to Ray, Ryan, and Lindsay’s apartment in half the time. Edgar called after them the entire time, although neither saw him. They didn’t hear him at all when they took a half hour detour around the apartment building before running to their door.

            Gavin knocked hard and fast until Lindsay opened the door with a worried frown. “Why are you covered in white dust? Why does Gavin look like he’s going to explode into a million little birds?” She said as Gavin yanked Michael into the apartment.

            “Close the door!” Gavin squawked as Michael coughed again. His lungs and throat were burning. He sneezed and some rubbed came out of his nose.

            “Oh fucking gross.” Michael sneered, throwing it away.

            “What happened?” Ryan said worriedly, coming into the room with Ray trailing behind him.

            “Edgar attacked us.” Michael sighed, taking slow, deep breaths. “He tried to fucking suffocate me.”

            “What the bloody hell is going on?!” Gavin said before anyone could speak. “Who was that guy and why is he after you?”

            Ryan sighed as Lindsay smiled at Gavin and hugged him tightly, whispering to him what was going on. Gavin tensed and hugged Lindsay tightly, pulling Michael to them when he had managed to brush the majority of the dust off of him.

            “So, this idea of yours.” Ray said nervously when the three of them finally parted. “How do you suggest we do that without getting any of us hurt?”

            “I’m going to need some dry ice and an empty bottle.” Michael said, smiling when Ray nodded and Ryan rushed off to their kitchen.

            Getting dry ice was easier than it should have been. They followed Michael’s instructions and made a few freeze bombs. Once finished, Michael and Gavin took the bottles and all of them took to the street.

            “He’ll probably come out when you guys start making a mess.” Michael said, screwing the cap onto one of the bottles. “It’ll take a bit for these bottles to work, but they will eventually.”

            “What are these?” They all jumped when they turned and Edgar was holding Gavin by the throat, bottle in his free hand.

            “Let him go!” Lindsay snarled, turning her hands into claws.

            Michael quickly started screwing bottle caps on while Ray burst into flames, his clothes disintegrating. Edgar smirked as Gavin’s face started turning blue. Ryan looked at the empty bottles and container of dry ice they had just in case the first batch of bombs didn’t work.

            Without really thinking about it, and rather glad he was made out of diamond, he opened the container and grabbed handfuls of dry ice. Edgar was monologing and Gavin was going limp in his grip.

            “You know.” Ryan said, walking straight up to Edgar. “I’ve wanted to kill you since the day Ray told me what you did. And then Lindsay to?”

            Edgar tensed, loosening his grip on Gavin slightly. “What is that? What are you holding?” He said, taking a step back.

            “I’ve wanted to kill you since the day Ray uttered your name.” Ryan said darkly, eyes hard. “Now I finally get to.”

            Ryan quickly cut Gavin free with his hand before dropping the dry ice on Edgar’s head. The man screeched in pain as his body froze and began to crack. Ryan smiled crookedly as Lindsay and Michael helped Gavin up and Ray’s flames slowly went out, grabbing up the extra jacket Ryan had brought out.

            Edgar looked up at him in complete fear before completely freezing, wisps of white smoke coming off of him. Ryan reached up and pushed him over, watching him shatter into a million pieces.

            “Sometimes, I forget that literally nothing can hurt you.” Michael said slowly, smiling at Ryan. “Good job.”

            “Rye!” Ray gasped, tackling Ryan to the ground in a tight hug. “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine, rose.” Ryan laughed, holding Ray tightly.

            “That was blood terrifying!” Gavin squawked, rubbing his throat.

            “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Lindsay laughed, hugging her boys tightly.

            None of them noticed the small part of Edgar that had managed to survive. They didn’t see it form into a human-ish shape and run into the darkness. They didn’t heat it tell a drone where they were and what had happened either.


	366. Luigi's Ballad by Starbomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin always got in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jfU7pw76ZE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

            Ryan took a deep breath, smiling nervously to himself. Running his fingers through his hair, he went through everything he wanted to say for a fourth time. Although he hated these parties Gavin dragged him to, at least he got the chance to talk to Ray, who, sadly, was from another school but still friends with Michael and Gavin.

            Ray was currently talking to Michael in the corner of the party. He was probably the only other sober minor at the party. Ryan sat in a different corner, hoping he didn’t fuck this up. He and Ray were on pretty good terms, and he certainly had a crush on him. He just needed to use his words.

            Ryan tensed when Michael walked away, forcing himself forward before he could talk himself out of it. “Hey Ray.” Ryan was never happier when his voice didn’t crack.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled brightly at him. “What’s up? Vav drag you along again?”

            “As his ride, yeah.” Ryan chuckled awkwardly, tugging at his sleeves to keep him from obsessively running his hands through his hair. “So, uh.” He swallowed hard as Ray raised an amused eyebrow at him. “Mind hearing me out for a second?”

            “Of course.” Ray chuckled, leaning back against the wall with a smirk.

            Ryan took a deep breath and forced himself to smile. “I think you’re really cute and it would be great if we had a videogame date sometime.” He rushed out, trying not to blush, but feeling the heat rise anyway.

            Ray blinked in surprise before smiling at Ryan. He opened his mouth to reply when gangly arms wrapped around their necks. “Rye-bread! X-Ray!” Gavin slurred, smirking at them both.

            Ryan groaned, glaring at Gavin. “Get off Gavin.” He gritted out between clenched teeth.

            “Hey Vav.” Ray gave Gavin a slightly annoyed smile. “Think you could go get me a water bottle or something?”

            “Still not drinking?” Gavin laughed, letting Ryan go to lean closer to Ray.

            Ryan tried not to growl, this always fucking happened. If he liked someone, Gavin just had to stick his massive fucking nose into every situation. “Gavin.” He hissed.

            “Nope.” Ray sighed, removing Gavin’s arm from his shoulder. He looked at Ryan over Gavin’s pout and offered a sheepish smile. “So Ryan-“

            “But X-Ray!” Gavin interrupted, hanging off of Ray’s shoulder. “I’ve never seen you drunk!”

            “And you probably won’t.” Ray sneered, trying to push Gavin off.

            “Gavin!” Ryan snapped, picking his step-brother up by his collar. “Do you mind?”

            “What?” Gavin smirked at Ryan. “You’re ruining my chances!”

            Ryan sighed and set Gavin down. “Right, silly me.” He growled, giving Ray a small smile before stalking off.

            “Whoa, wait a sec-“ Ray said, but was cut off by Gavin hanging off of him again.

            Ryan sighed and just found another corner to hide in, his original one had someone puking in it. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned against the wall in the furthest corner from everyone.

            Every fucking time. Any time he liked anyone, Gavin found a way to butt in and sweep them off of their feet. No matter how much he planned or thought Gavin wouldn’t be able to get in his way, the British fuck always managed to do it. He blamed his bad habit of talking aloud to himself.

            To make it worse, every time it turned out the same. No matter how closely he read into the situation or trusted what other people said, no matter who it was that he liked, they would always choose Gavin.

            Ryan would like to say he couldn’t just push away how hurt he felt, but he could. This happened so often, the pain was normal now. Although, he really had liked Ray. He sighed again and just huddled more into his corner. Hopefully, Gavin would be an asshole and they would break up in a few weeks. It’d help his heart and Ray deserved better.

            “Fuck, you really know how to find the darkest, creepiest corners, don’t you?”         

            Ryan looked up and offered Ray the best smile he could manage at the moment. “Call it a specialty, I guess.” He said with a shrug.

            Ray snorted and leaned against the wall beside him. “So, does that video game date offer still stand? Gavin chased you away before I could answer.”

            Ryan tensed and looked at Ray in surprise. “You, didn’t take whatever Gavin offered you?”

            “Why the fuck would I do that?” Ray said, smiling reassuringly at Ryan. “Asshole wanted to take me someplace public.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed, the pain winding itself into a knot in his chest loosening. “Well this is a first.” He mumbled, not really sure what to do with himself. He never actually got this far before.

            “What do you mean?” Ray frowned, edging closer to Ryan.

            Ryan shrugged and smiled tiredly. “Anyone I’ve ever had anything for always ends up with Gavin.”

            Ray frowned then smiled, bumping their shoulders together. “You overestimate Gavin’s ability to flirt and underestimate my ability to be weird.”

            Ryan laughed and relaxed more. He bit his lip, thinking for a moment. “So, do you want to go on that date?”

            “Hell yes.” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pulling him toward the door. “And we can start now, I’ve reached my limit of people for today.”

            Ryan smiled and caught up with Ray, intertwining their fingers. “I can agree with that.”

            Ray nodded and put his free hand on the door knob. “Oh, wait, doesn’t Gavin still need a ride?”

            “He’s a big boy.” Ryan snorted, smiling when Ray laughed and opened the door for them to slip through. “He actually didn’t need a ride tonight, I came just to see you.” He added in the quiet front yard with a blush.

            Ray blinked at Ryan before laughing. “You’re already so much better.” He said, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for weeks.”

            Ryan opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing and smiling sheepishly. “Listen-“ He started, but Ray laughing and pulling him to his car stopped him.

            “I get it. I should have asked first.” Ray said, tugging on the locked door and giving Ryan a pointed look.

            Ryan smiled fondly at Ray and kissed his cheek. “You’re absolutely amazing, you know that?”

            “You’re going to make me blush asshole.” Ray chuckled, already looking away.

            “Good.” Ryan said, hugging Ray gently before unlocking his car. “You’re cute when you blush.”       

            Ray huffed, cheeks light pink and eyes amused. “Get in the car and drive.” He said, pushing Ryan toward the driver’s side.

            “Alright, alright.” Ryan laughed, walking around the car and slipping in. He waited until they were both buckled before speaking again. “But you are handsome, adorable, and absolutely amazing.”

            Ray’s face was completely red now as he stared at Ryan for a moment before hiding his face in his sleeves. “Drive, asshole!” He said, muffled by the fabric.

            Ryan laughed and started his car. When he stopped at a stop sign, Ray’s hand landed on his shoulder and when he turned to look at him he was met with a sweet kiss. Ray pulled back still blushing and smirking at him. “There.” He said proudly, dropping back into his seat.

            Ryan was frozen for a moment before laughing and continuing driving, taking Ray’s hand and tangling their fingers.


	367. Bright White Jackets by April Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's the most dangerous criminal in Arkham Asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UW_yY1a8Xw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. The guards gave him pitting look as he passed them in the halls. He ignored them, this was the job of a lifetime. He never thought he would be considered good enough to even work at Arkham Asylum, much less be the shrink for the city’s worst criminal.

            He glanced at the heavy metal doors keeping the world’s most dangerous men and women in check. A few were watching him with insane smiles or looks as he passed, each door with two guards in front of them.

            At the very end of the second floor was a door with four guards that were heavily armed. The guards searched him after checking his badge. They handed him an iPad after taking his clipboard and pencil. The device was wrapped in a soft casing.

            Ray shook his head, giving the guards a reassuring smile as they opened the door, two of the guards with their guns ready. Taking a deep breath, Ray slipped into the room, jumping when the door slammed shut behind him and locked.

            “Oh? Who are you?”

            Ray looked at the man sitting in the center of the floor. He was wrapped up tightly in a strait jacket that had heavy locks hanging off of him. His face was clear of his usual face paint, long hair cut short. His smile was crooked and insane, taking in Ray’s appearance and accessing his usefulness.

            Ray took another deep breath and smiled. “I’m Ray, I’ll be your shrink from now on.” He said smoothly.

            Vagabond laughed, head tilting back as he cackled. Suddenly his head snapped forward, smiling wide. “Do you know what happened to the last shrink?”

            Ray shrugged, walking over and sitting cross-legged in front of Vagabond. “You stabbed him with a pencil.” He said simply, setting the iPad in his lap and scowling at the keypad waiting for a passcode. “Assholes.”

            Vagabond narrowed his eyes, still smiling. Chuckling darkly as Ray quickly figured out the code after one try. “What do you want to know doc?”

            “Do you play video games?” Ray shrugged, searching through the apps for the notes. He glanced up when he didn’t get an answer.

            The Vagabond, for once, wasn’t smiling. He looked honestly confused, studying Ray and trying to work out his angle. Ray smiled and looked back down at the iPad. “I’m serious, do you play?”

            “I do.” Vagabond said slowly, the gears spinning a million miles in his mind. He was smiling again, but it wasn’t as bright or as snarky. He wasn’t used to not knowing or understanding. That was how he operated, very good a predicting people. Well, Ray just had to not be predictable.

            “Shit, seriously? What do you like playing?” Ray said, making a victorious noise when he finally found the right app. “Assholes don’t make this easy.” He mumbled before looking up at Vagabond.

            The man was staring at him, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. He was scrambling for an answer that Ray couldn’t use against him. “I like Call of Duty myself.” Ray said after a long beat of silence. “And Tetris. But I’ll literally play anything.”

            Vagabond just continued to stare at him so Ray kept talking. He told the madman about all of his favorite games and some of the funny things that had happened when he was playing live. He managed to get a few dark chuckles out of the mad man, but Vagabond just continued to stare at him.

            “Welp, see you tomorrow.” Ray said after checking the time and finding that their hour was up.

            Vagabond said nothing as Ray left without a single useful note. Ray heard him laughing loudly the entire walk back to the main office.

            The next day went similarly. Vagabond just stared at him as he talked, watching his mouth move and listening to every word. He eventually had to move from games to books. It was clear that neither the guards nor Vagabond knew what to do with him.

            “I like Halo.” Vagabond said suddenly three weeks of just straight talking about random things.

            Ray froze mid-sentence, blinking at the mad man’s calm smile. There wasn’t an ounce of insanity in him, but Ray knew better, of course. “Shit, I totally forgot about Halo, how could I?”

            “And I like you.” Vagabond said before Ray could go off on a tangent.

            Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times before laughing. “Fucking great.” He snorted before continuing his tangent.

            Vagabond’s smile grew insane as he leaned toward him. “You’re too good at giving nothing away.” He nearly purred.

            Ray shrugged. “Nothing to tell.” He said after a moment, clearly not allowed to talk about Halo.

            Vagabond frowned, not getting what he wanted. Ray was smiling innocently at him. “What are you doing?”

            “Well. I _was_ trying to talk about Halo.” Ray said, shrugging.

            Vagabond snorted then laughed, although it wasn’t like his normal laughs. It sounded nice, actually. “I’m so sorry, do tell.” He said, calming down.

            Ray smiled and continued his tangent, making mental notes when Vagabond contributed. At the end of their time, the mad man managed to look sad.

            Once he was back in his office, Ray wrote down everything Vagabond had said from his memory and read and reread them. He had them memorized, but couldn’t find any leads within them.

            The new pattern continued for months. Vagabond tried to prod Ray into telling him anything he could use, but Ray always went around it. Ray never asked or prodded Ryan, he was waiting. Six months after starting his job, he was rewarded.

            “My name’s Ryan.” Vagabond said softly in the lull of conversation.

            “Ryan, nice name.” Ray said cheerfully, acting like it was nothing. He didn’t press and Ryan didn’t say anything more, but Ray caught him smiling softly a few times and when he left Ryan openly tried to get him to stay, went so far as to ask him to lengthen their time.

            Sadly, the warden wouldn’t let him, but bit by bit, he was learning more about Ryan, about who he was before being the Vagabond.

            One day he came in and Ryan was completely silent, curled into as much of a ball as he could get into. Ray frowned, knowing solitary confinement was rough on anyone. Ryan had lashed out at another inmate earlier that week and hadn’t been allowed to leave his cell for anything.

            Ray bit his lip then took a deep breath. “I graduated last year.” He said slowly, smiling at Ryan when the mad man looked up at him with dead eyes. “Top of my fucking class.”

            Ryan’s lips twitched into a smile. “You’re slipping.”

            “Eh.” Ray shrugged, shutting the iPad down. “It’s only fair.”

            Ryan chuckled darkly, but watched Ray talk about his family and friends. Listened and laughed at his stories about working at GameStop and his father’s bar. By the time Ray left, Ryan looked significantly better.

            “Do you have _anything?_ ” The warden snapped at him as they walked to Ryan’s cell the next day.

            “I’m getting there.” Ray huffed, rubbing at his head. The warden had been at his ass all day, yelling and demanding he hurry his work up. “I’m still trying to piece things together.”

            “I knew I shouldn’t have hired you.” The man sneered in front of Ryan’s door. “Idiotic bastard like you? You probably cheated to get your degree.”

            Ray scowled and opened his mouth to protest when something wet smacked against the warden’s cheek. Ryan smiled insane from the small barred window in the door. His eyes were dark and threatening as the warden gagged and tried to clean his face off with a gloved hand. “Say anything else about Ray here and you won’t make it to tomorrow.” He almost snarled.

            The guards were tense, hands on their weapons as Ray looked at Ryan wide eyed. The warden narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ray by the arm. “Office, now.” He snapped, dragging Ray away.

            He saw panic shoot through Ryan’s eyes before his smile turned into a snarl. “Wait, wait!” Ray gasped as Ryan’s face disappeared for a moment. The warden froze as there was a heavy thud against Ryan’s door.

            Two of the guards moved in front of the door, holding it closed as the other two raised their guns. “Sir?” One of the female guards said nervously as the door actually moved a bit as Ryan body slammed it.

            Ray yanked his arm free and ran over to the door. “Ryan! Hey! What are you doing, you asshole?”

            Ryan froze mid charge, smiling brightly at Ray. “Coming in?” He said, slowly relaxing.

            Ray glanced at the warden and the guards before looking back at Ryan. “Yeah, just hold on a second.”

            “Yay!” Ryan said, dropping to the floor.

            Ray chuckled and backed away, giving the guards a pointed look. They looked between Ray and each other nervously before looking at the warden who also gave them a pointed look. They scrambled for the keys, opening the door.

            Ray slipped in and sat down in front of Ryan, freezing when the mad man’s forehead landed on his shoulder. “I don’t know what you are.” He said softly as Ray hesitantly reached up and ran his fingers through Ryan’s growing hair. “But I need you safe. Don’t come to work tomorrow.”

            Ray frowned and felt nervous as he met Ryan’s eyes. The mad man looked completely serious, if not a bit sad. He nodded numbly and Ryan smiled, dropping his head back onto Ray’s shoulder. They didn’t move for their hour, and when Ray had to leave, Ryan gave him the softest smile he had ever seen on any human’s face.

            As much as he knew that he should have listened to Ryan, he couldn’t. No matter the reason, if he didn’t come to work he would be fired. So Ray hesitantly went to his office the next day, a knife a friend of his had given him years ago in his pocket.

            An hour before he was to go see Ryan, the prisons alarms blared. Ray yelped and clamped his hands over his ears. His door banged open and the warden was on the other side.

            “Come here you little shit.” The warden snarled, grabbing Ray and pressing a gun to his temple. “If that lunatic hates seeing you hurt, this’ll stop him.”

            Ray was tense and confused as the warden lead him toward the main room. He gasped as a dead guard slammed into the doors before they were opened, blood staining the bullet proof glass.

            “Open it!” The warden shouted to one of the guards as Ray watched the prisoners fight and kill guards, all with their weapons and old costumes.

            As the doors opened, the screams of pain and shouts hit them full blast and Ray’s heart nearly burst from his chest. He was pushed into the mess first, the barrel of the gun still to his head.

            “Vagabond!” The warden bellowed and everyone froze, guards and inmates alike. At the very center of the mess was Ryan, skull mask firm on his head and a guard’s head between his hands.       

            Ray tried to breathe evenly as the inmates looked between the warden, him, and Ryan with fear. Ryan’s eyes were on fire behind the mask as he snapped the guard’s neck and stormed forward.

            “Let him go.” Ryan snarled, the inmates turning toward the warden, looking ready to rip him limb from limb.

            “Go back to your cells!” The warden yelled, glaring at the inmates. “Now.”

            “Let him go.” Ryan said again, stopping a few feet from them.

            Ray shook, looking at Ryan nervously. The mad man’s eyes flickered from a glare at the warden to a soft reassuring look at Ray.

            “Go back to your cell!” The warden snapped when no one moved.

            Ryan started to chuckle darkly and everyone tensed. “You won’t leave here alive.” He said with a voice Ray hadn’t heard since he learned Ryan’s name.

            Before the warden could say anything, one of the guards behind him shot him in the head with a crazed laugh. As blood splattered Ray’s back and the inmates cheered, Ryan rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Ray, pulling him close.

            “Will you come with me?” Ryan said softly as the fighting resumed, the traitor guards joining in.

            Ray looked up at Ryan who he could tell was smiling softly at him. He looked at the dead warden and guards. Maybe it was survival, maybe it was because he was pretty sure he cared about Ryan as much as the mad man cared about him. Maybe he was just as insane as the rest of them, but that didn’t really matter.

            He looked back up at Ryan with a smile, pushing up his mask to press a short kiss to the mad man’s lips. “Fuck it.” He breathed when they parted, pulling Ryan’s mask back down.

            Ryan was stock still, eyes wide, before laughing and picking Ray up. He led the inmates out of the prison. “Gotham, here we come!” He shouted over the noise and the inmates cheered in agreement. Ray laughed and held onto Ryan tightly.  


	368. Hello Kitty by Abril Lavigne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was not a twelve year old, he was a grown ass man, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXctQ0CHKOo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray was just minding his own business, walking down the street, his familiar riding his shoulder. Then hands were yanking him into an alleyway and slamming him against a brick wall.

            The black cat howled on Ray’s shoulder, claws digging into his clothes as he hissed at the three thugs towering over them. Ray winced and sighed, leaning off of the wall to rub at the tingling feeling shooting down his spine.

            “What the fuck?” Ray groaned, huffing at the three men. Red bandanas covering the men’s noses and mouths marked them part of the new blood gang. They were giving the Fake AH Crew a bit of hell recently.

            “Give us your goods.” One of the men leered, leaning closer to Ray, pointing at knife at his throat.

            Ray rolled his eyes and folded his arms, assholes didn’t even know who he was. That was their mistake. “Sorry, I’m fucking broke.”           

            “Wrong answer.” Another of the men said, showing off the butt of a gun.

            “Hand it all over, kid.” The third man snarled, pulling his knives.

            Ray rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. “You’re fault then.” He shrugged, smirking when his familiar slipped from his shoulder. Without so much as a flash of light or any smoke and mirrors, a tall man in a leather jacket, bloodied and dingy jeans, with a skull mask stood tall in front of Ray, glaring down at the men with the same piercing blue eyes that the cat had.

            The men all jumped back, the gun was drawn and the blades shook as they stared at the Fake AH Crew’s most terrifying member.

            “They’re Fakes?!” The first man gasped, glaring at the third man. “What the fuck?!”

            “I didn’t know! He looks like a fucking twelve year old!” The third guy said, edging further down the alley.

            “I’m still here you know.” Ray snorted, chuckling when Ryan growled at the men, his tail pushing against the jacket covering it. He couldn’t see Ryan’s ears, but he was sure that they were laid back.

            The men winced and slowly started edging away. “W-we’re sorry!” The second man stammered, gun clicking with his shaking.

            Ray smirked, eyes glowing red for a moment before a soft red light floated off of the men and they froze in place. “Where do you think you’re going?” He said, pushing off of the wall. “You three might be useful.”         

            The men couldn’t respond, everything but their panicked eyes darting around was frozen in place. Ryan shook his head and followed Ray out of the alley, the men floating after them.

            Ray smiled back at Ryan when the familiar’s hand landed on his shoulder. “I’ll be fine Rye.” He said, yelping when Ryan picked him up and threw him over his shoulder anyway.

            “Hey!” Ray laughed, lightly smacking Ryan’s back, but staying still otherwise. “Asshole.” He mumbled, already feeling a bit tired.

            He looked up and smirked at the men looking at him in fear. “Well aren’t you three fuck ups?” Ray said, resting his elbow on Ryan’s lower back and resting his chin in his hand. “Where should we put them?”

            Ryan shrugged, squeezing Ray gently before a soft chuckle vibrated through his chest. Ray smiled and patted Ryan’s ass snickering when the man jumped slightly. “Good idea, Rye.” Ray said, looking back at the three men. “Michael hasn’t had to use the torture room in ages.”

            Noises of fear tried to push through the men’s lips, but their mouths wouldn’t move. Ray knew Ryan was rolling his eyes, but smiling as he squeezed him again. He had actually said something to the effect that he was going to make them piss themselves, which he actually achieved by the time they got back to the penthouse.

            Ray floated the men into their home first, letting them drop to the ground in an unconscious heap. Ryan set him down, wrapping an arm around his waist as he wobbled where he stood.

            Geoff groaned as he came out of the kitchen and saw the men. He wrinkled his nose as the scent of urine reached his nose. “What the fuck happened?” He said as Michael tackled Gavin to the ground in the background.

            “They tried to mug me.” Ray shrugged, leaning against Ryan. He guessed from the worried look Jack was giving him as he looked at them over Geoff’s shoulder, he was pale and looked about ready to pass out.

            “X-Ray!” Gavin gasped, leaping ungracefully over the couch. He landed on his face before jumping up and rushing over to Ray. “Help me!” He said, pouting when, as he leapt over the pile of men, a blue light surrounded him and threw him back at Michael who was giving chase.

            Ray snickered, looking up to catch the light fading from Ryan’s mask’s eyes. Michael snorted and caught Gavin putting him in a headlock before looking over the three men. “These three are from that blood gang.” He snorted as Gavin squawked and struggled. “Why the hell did they fuck with you?”

            “Didn’t know I was BrownMan.” Ray snorted, taking a wobbly step toward their room, tugging on Ryan’s hand. “We’re gonna sleep. You guys do whatever you want with them.”

            Ryan’s shoulders bounced with a laugh as Geoff complained about the new stains on his carpet and Gavin whined about how heavy one of the men was as their door shut behind them. He watched Ray wander over to their bed and collapse into it face first. Smiling, he pulled his mask off, shaking out his long blond hair that was tied back with a red ribbon. His black ears popped upright, twitching at the sounds of the apartment.

            “You feeling alright?” Ryan said, setting the mask on the nightstand before pulling Ray’s shoes off and pushing him to lay properly on the bed.

            “Fine.” Ray slurred, already half asleep. “Rye, bed.” He held his arms out to his familiar, pouting slightly when Ryan told him to wait a second.

            Ryan felt Ray’s lazy eyes on him as he pulled his boots and leather jacket off. His tail slipped free from his jacket, swishing slowly behind him. When he finally slid into the bed, Ray was smiling tiredly at him, snuggling into his chest the moment he could.

            Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Ray, playing with his hair as he drifted off into sleep. His tail curled around his wizard’s leg.

            He had met Ray years ago, when the younger man was just an apprentice. He was born a normal cat, but his mother was not. She was a familiar of Ray’s teacher. He was the last pick of all of the great wizard’s students.

            Ray hadn’t minded taking him. He could still remember opening his eyes for the first time and the first thing he say was Ray smiling at him. Ray was the first to give Ryan a human appearance. The first ever to give his familiar his own powers. Ray was once one of the world’s most powerful wizards, now only together could they be that strong again.

            Ray was the best student of the wizard, but he wasn’t really inclined to use his powers for any sort of good. Ryan went along with it, he liked Ray’s ideas for their future. Enjoyed the heists, the fear he could strike in people’s souls. He was a predator at heart. Best of all was the smile Ray had when performing his magic.

            Ryan smiled, nuzzling Ray’s temple as the wizard slept. He was protective of Ray, it was part of his job. Familiars were to be there for their wizard’s no matter what. Although, they were closer than most familiars and wizards. It wasn’t uncommon, but not really common either.

            Ryan sighed and ran his fingers through Ray’s hair. He smiled when Ray moved closer, a sleepy smile on his face. He kissed his head and pulled him closer.

            Not showing his face to the crew was a personal choice. No one feared him if they saw his ears and tail. It was much more terrifying to drop from Ray’s shoulder as a monster of a man than the nerd with cat features.

            There was a quick knock on their door and Ryan sighed. Blue light surrounded his mask and it floated over to him. He pulled it on before letting blue light pull the door open.

            Geoff snorted as he saw Ryan with the mask on, shaking his head. “Michael’s taking those assholes to the torture bunker. You want to go?”

            Ryan shook his head, rubbing Ray’s back. Geoff nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Ryan pulled his mask off and set it aside, pressing his face into Ray’s hair. He locked the door and closed his eyes.

            He smiled as Ray mumbled and shifted so his back was pressed to Ryan’s chest. He chuckled, eyes still closed, as he kept his arm around Ray’s waist. He drifted to sleep, dreaming of their first kiss.


	369. Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was his fault. He shouldn't have messed with Ray for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6Du48Nty_U
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan smiled pleasantly after the tall, lanky man as he left with a potion in hand. As soon as the door snapped closed behind him, he chuckled darkly. He pulled the actual potion from behind his desk, swirling the red liquid.

            Shaking his head, he slipped from behind the counter and set the potion on its proper shelf, among many other potions that he never actually gave to the people who ordered them. He always gave them poisons or transforming potions. What fun was actually giving people what they wanted? It was much better to make them pay him for the wrong potion then pay him again to fix the mess.

            He instantly smiled as the bell rang over his door before frowning again. “Oh, it’s you.”

            “Nice to see you too.” The man who entered snorted. His hair was a silky black, thick glasses perched on his nose hiding bright brown eyes. A baggy hoodie hung off of his shoulders and tattered jeans fit him well.

            “What do you want?” Ryan huffed, going back behind his counter and resting his chin in his hand as he leaned over the wood. “Need a potion?” He grinned.

            The man rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Hell no.” He said, snapping his fingers. Ryan frowned as the potion he just placed floated to the man’s hand. “I’m guessing he was supposed to get this, right?”

            “Are you really busting my ass again, Ray?” Ryan said, slipping from behind the counter and plucking the potion from his hand. “You know how this goes.”

            “I’ll turn you in and then you’ll break out which means I’ll have to track you down to yet another city.” Ray recited with a tired sigh. “Why do you think you’re still in business, Haywood?”

            “Then why are you here?” Ryan said, putting the potion back. “It can’t be because you like my company.”

            “If you weren’t breaking the laws, I probably would.” Ray shrugged, snapping his fingers again.

            Ryan groaned as all of his potions disappeared with a nice red flash. “Again?”

            “Again.” Ray nodded, turning on his heels and heading toward the door. “This is the only way to keep you under control.”

            Ryan scowled after the world’s strongest wizard. Ray was highly respected, but too laid back for his own good. Ryan never knew what he did with all of his potions when he made them disappeared. He supposed they ended up in his home to dispose of.

            “Hold it.” Ryan growled, grabbing Ray by his hood and yanking him back. “How about a deal?”

            Ray narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. “You know I could ruin your life more, right?”

            “I’m well aware.” Ryan hissed through his teeth, letting Ray’s hood go before smiling at him. “Surely there’s something you want?”

            Ray looked unmistakably sad for a moment before shaking his head. “There’s nothing you could do for me that I couldn’t do myself.”

            “Yes, but you’re lazy.” Ryan said, snapping his fingers and catching the book that appeared. He already felt slightly winded, just from that.

            “Yeah, so?” Ray shrugged, frowning at the black book. “If I wanted something badly enough I’d get off my ass and make it.”

            “How about a bet then?” Ryan tried to stay nice. Angering Ray, although he had never seen such a thing, would end horribly for him.

            “What kind of bet?” Ray said, edging closer to Ryan.

            Ryan smirked, of course a game would work. Ray was also one of the better gamers he had ever heard of. “Simple rules, of course. You win, I’ll behave myself and go to jail and if I win, you have to leave me alone.”

            Ray frowned and turned on his heels once more. “Nope, not risking it.”

            “What?” Ryan frowned, setting the book aside. “The greatest wizard in the world won’t take simple challenge and he doesn’t even know what it is?”

            “You lie and cheat for a living!” Ray snapped, eyes a shade darker than before. “You’d screw me over.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes then quickly wrote a spell on the palm of his hand. “There.” He said, offering his hand to Ray. “A curse not to cheat.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes at the lightly glowing letters on Ryan’s hand. He studied it to make sure it was correct. He bit his lip before looking up at Ryan. “What’s the challenge before I agree to something stupid?”

            Ryan smiled at Ray. He was smart, he could never fault him for that. “It’ll be easy for you. We have to get each other to fall in love.”

            Ray tensed and scowled. “Are you shitting me? What kind of love are we talking about here?” He said, edging away from his hand.

            “Nothing permanent, of course.” Ryan said, pushing his hand closer to Ray. “Easy, right?”

            “For you.” Ray scoffed, pushing his hand away. “Try some other challenge. One that doesn’t break the rules I have to follow.”

            Ryan puffed a sighed and erased the curse. “Live a little, Ray.” He said, running through other ideas. Love potions were forbidden and tricky. One could ruin someone’s life with them. Ryan was an expert at them, Ray however, was never taught how to do it properly.

            “I’m not interested in ruining someone’s life, even yours.” Ray snapped, wrinkling his nose before storming out of the store.

            Ryan watched him go with a frown before smiling devilishly. Maybe a love potion might still work. Ray might be easier to use if he was in love, Ryan could get him off his back, maybe even secure himself some clearance.

            With a wicked grin, he closed his shop and entered his workshop in the back. He need something long lasting. The longer he could get away with it, the better. Just long enough to get Ray to get him government clearance.

            After three days, he had a potion that would last a month. All he had to do was be the first thing Ray saw after ingesting the potion. The question was how was he going to get him to drink it?

            Well, as it turned out. Ray never said no to a can of Red Bull, even if it was from Ryan. He lured Ray in with a few broken laws and smiled as he watched Ray chug the can.

            “Fucking asshole.” Ray grumbled as he finished the drink off. Ryan smiled as Ray tensed and looked at the can for a long moment. He could probably feel the magic bubbling in his system, but he wouldn’t remember that in a moment. Ryan specialized in memory loss, it was perfect for clean escapes.

            “Something the matter Ray?” Ryan said, smirking at the dazed look in Ray’s eyes.

            Ray blinked up at him before shaking his head. “Uh, nothing.” He said, crushing the can and tossing it into the trashcan. “What was I doing?”

            “I do believe you were going to ask me something.” Ryan said smoothly, glad Ray had also forgotten that he was going to make his books disappear. He rather liked most of those.

            Ray frowned then shook his head. “No, I-“ He paused, lost in through for a second before his eyes focused again. “Oh yeah. I wanted to ask if you wanted to play games later, you know. Just cause? Er- I mean.”     

            Ryan tried to keep calm as Ray blathered on. He had to admit, he was cute when he was blushing and rambling like that, but that wasn’t really the point, was it? “I’d love to.” He said with an easy smile. “When?”

            Ray’s mouth dropped open and he made a few cute noises before giving Ryan the biggest grin he had ever seen on his face before. “Tonight work?” He said, still a little pink in the face.

            “Uh, sure.” Ryan had to quickly collect himself. He wasn’t expecting that smile. “See you at five?”      

            “Fuck yes.” Ray nodded quickly, nearly scurrying from the store with a bright smile and a wave.

            Ryan watched him go with confusion before shaking himself. It was fine. This is what he wanted. No matter how annoying this date was going to be, he had to get through it.

            It wasn’t annoying, it wasn’t even bad. It was fucking wonderful, the best date Ryan had probably ever been on. Ray insisted on a local diner, talking about games and magic. Ryan caught himself falling into the way his arms moved or eyes lit up and had to force himself out of a daze.

            The food was good, the gaming was fun and challenging, and Ray was beyond adorable. Ryan’s heart actually pounded hard against his ribs when a soft kiss was pressed against his cheek before Ray rushed off to his room, leaving Ryan to sleep on the couch.

            “Alright.” Ryan mumbled to himself. “This’ll be easier than I thought.”

            It was nearly too easy. He got Ray to ignore his illegal activities and the suggestion of a government pardon was tacked into the younger man’s brain, but it was also so _warm._ Ray was so cute and sassy and sarcastic and amazing. He was as sweet as his kisses and he felt so warm and right in Ryan’s arms.

            As Ray slept a week before the end of the month, Ryan had his arms tight around him and his chest burned. He’d lose this. He’d lose it all. No, no. He’d lose the pardon. Just another month, that was all.

            Before the potion wore off, he gave Ray another dose and forced a smile when Ray asked him what was wrong. “Nothing, nothing at all. Do you want to go to lunch?”

            “Can’t say no to free food.” Ray grinned, tossing the can of Red Bull away before grabbing Ryan’s hand and tangling their fingers.

            His chest burned. It felt hollow and empty if Ray wasn’t there to distract him. Work was difficult, he couldn’t keep his mind focused. What had he done?

            “Hey, I put in for that pardon.” Ray said randomly one game night, two days before the end of the month. “It might take a month to get it through though.”

            “Oh, thanks.” Ryan said, glad he was good at acting. Inside, his chest was on fire, burning on the flames that sometimes danced in Ray’s hand when he was bored. One more month, just until he had the pardon in his hands. Ray could always repeal it.

            “There you go!” Ray said, dropping a piece of paper into Ryan’s hands a month later. “A government pardon.”

            Ryan nearly cried, instead he held the paper tightly and thanked him. One more month, just to make sure it stuck.

            “Rye, I don’t need any more games.” Ray laughed as he looked through the bag Ryan had dropped on his lap. “I already have an addiction.”

            “You’d just get them eventually.” Ryan said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He glanced at the quickly filling shelf of games Ray had yet to play. He had the money.

            “Alright, I’m missing something.” Ray frowned, peaking over the massive bouquet of roses Ryan had just handed him. “What’s up?”

            “Nothing.” Ryan smiled at him, dropping a kiss onto his head. “I just wanted to get you roses.”

            Ray smiled adorably up at him, a light blush on his face. “Thanks Rye.”

            Ryan’s heart broke a little more. Another month, and another. If he stopped, what would happen? Ray would destroy him, he’d hate him. He’d know what had happened. Ryan could easily change that, but he didn’t. He would deserve it, whenever it happened.

            It happened randomly, he had forgotten in his synthetic bliss that it was the end of the month. He jumped as a plate shattered on the ground in the kitchen. He jumped up from Ray’s couch and rushed into the room.

            “Ray? What hap-“ Ryan froze in the doorway. Ray’s hands were surrounded in red flames and his eyes glowed a red Ryan could never replicate in the roses he made.

            “You.” Ray snarled, glaring at Ryan. “I-I can’t fucking believe you!”

            Ryan’s heart was already thoroughly shatter from each time Ray drank the potion, but the shitty glue and tape he had been using to hold it all together melted away and his heart turned to dust.

            “Get out!” Ray snarled at him, raising his hands as tears dripped from his eyes. “Before I tear you to pieces!”

            Ryan ran, destroyed his shop with the energy his pain provided and skipped town. If he was lucky, Ray wasn’t just giving him a head start to hunt him down.

            He didn’t sell illegal potions or harm people when he finally settled down. He had an honest shop. Anything to keep Ray or anyone else off his back. He wanted to wallow in his self-created misery. This was his fault, he knew he should have stopped while he was ahead, shouldn’t have messed with Ray like that for so long. As punishment, he had a hole in his chest and dreamed of his smiles.

            He forced a smile when the bell over the door rang, freezing when he saw Ray standing in the doorway, dressed like he had been when he came up with such a fucking dumb idea. They stared at each other for a long time, Ray looked tired and sad and Ryan knew he looked broken and sad.

            “I’m surprised you’re not doing anything illegal.” Ray said softly, tearing his eyes away from Ryan to look around the shop. “Everything is even labeled correctly.

            Ryan flinched and looked at the floor. “I, uh. Didn’t feel up to the same old thing.”

            Ray’s shoes pattered through the store, potions were lifted off of the shelves and then put back. An inspection. Well, he was up to code. He knew the laws well, had to. They told them enough times in court.

            Ryan glanced up when Ray came to a stop in front of the counter. He was biting his lip and looking anywhere but Ryan. He knew that face. That was the face Ray made when he was trying to decide something he knew was stupid.

            “I’m sorry.” Ryan burst out, feeling his nose clog and throat clench. “I-Fuck. I’m so sorry, Ray.”

            Ray’s shoulders jumped and he looked at Ryan wide eyed. He snorted then laughed lightly. “Good, you shit head.”

            Ryan croaked a pained laugh, clenching his fingers into fists. He just stared at the counter, tensing when thin fingers he only dreamed about cupped his cheeks and made him look up.

            Ray was floating a bit off the ground to reach him. He was studying his face before giving him a soft smile. “Do you even sleep?”

            Ryan smiled bitterly. “Not really.”

            “Eat?” Ray pressed, thumbs gently rubbing Ryan’s cheeks.

            “Two days ago, I think.” Ryan mumbled, frowning again. “Ray-“

            “Shush.” Ray said, hugging Ryan tightly. “I’m not forgiving you yet, but I did miss you.”

            Ryan was tense, arms raising to wrap around Ray before stopping hovering over him. “I’m sorry.” He sniffed, closing his eyes.

            “It’s definitely not okay.” Ray chuckled, grabbing Ryan’s arms and pressing them against his back. “But you could definitely could make it up to me by buying all of my meals for the next year.”

            Ryan cracked his eyes open, unable to keep a smile off of his face when he saw the one Ray wore. “I don’t understand.”

            Ray hugged him tightly again before taking his hand and pulling him toward the door. “You didn’t have to give me a fucking potion to make me go on a date with you.” He said over his shoulder with a slight blush. “But now you’ve got to start all over again.”

            Ryan laughed, feeling dust gather in his chest. “I can do that.” He said, smiling when Ray locked his door and turned the sign to ‘closed’ with a thought. The dust was turning into pieces and industrial glue was waiting for him to use.

            “You’d fucking better.” Ray said, tugging him along. “And I have some co-op achievements I need to get.”

            “Anything for you.” Ryan said softly, squeezing Ray’s hand.


	370. Hut by Nine Inch Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had been leaving Ryan gifts for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prDoGmY5kj8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Blood slowly drained off of the pink bone, pooling on the desk. The wood became stained red as the pool grew and slowly started dropping off of the desk. He heard the drip of the blood falling free of his desk and landing in the small puddle soaking the stone floor.

            Ryan was trying not to laugh, not while his guards were panicking, trying to understand what the thing on his desk was. Official papers and secret letters were slowly soaking up some of the blood, the ink smearing into the red.

            The guards froze as a laugh pushed past Ryan’s lips and he bent in half, holding his stomach and covering his mouth. They tensed and backed toward the door, fear spiking down their spines. He only laughed like that when he was about to watch a bloody execution.

            Ryan shook with more laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes as he focused on the crown on his desk again. A hip bone rested on his oak wood, ribs of varying sizes were tied into sharp points raising from the bone jutting away from the hole in the center of the bone. They were held on with bleeding strips of muscle and skin.

            He reached out and picked up the crown, ignoring the blood staining his hand as he looked between the pieces of flesh. Carved into the bends and angles of the hip bone were roses. Blood soaked into the carvings and darkened them against the pink that covered the rest of the bones.

            He ran his fingers over the carvings with a crooked smile. “Go get Jack.” He said, without looking back at the guards who were shaking at his door. “I need him to preserve this for me.”

            The guards glanced at each other before rushing out of the room. They burst past Geoff as he entered the room with an annoyed scowl. “This shit again?” Geoff snapped, glaring at the crown as Ryan turned around.

            “I think it’s sweet.” Ryan chuckled, studying all of the carvings. They were all elegant and beautiful.

            “This has to stop.” Geoff said through gritted teeth. “Whoever is giving you these fucking things is a danger!”

            Ryan shot Geoff a glare, holding the crown tighter. “If they were a danger, I would have died when the first bird appeared when I was ten.” He snapped, resisting the urge to walk over to the room he had built off of his bedroom. It was full of carefully preserved dead animals and creations given to him over the years.

            They started appearing with a bird. His parents had been terrified, but Ryan was fascinated with the strange gifts. They appeared at random monthly. As he grew older, the gifts became more elaborate and human.

            Geoff scowled, but didn’t argue. Ryan had a strange fixation on his gifts. Jack broke the heavy pressure between them when he entered the room. Ryan gave him the crown and then had some servants clean up the mess.

            Business continued from there. Orders and papers had to be remade and laws were to be written. There was the high chance of war coming from the west and they needed to be ready in case diplomacy didn’t work. His days were filled and busy, but the crown was a highlight.

            When Jack finally returned the crown to him, the flesh had to be replaced with leather and the blood was cleaned away. He ordered for someone to paint the bones a faint pink and the carvings dark red, just to recapture some of its former beauty.

            When it was complete, Ryan proudly wore it in his court. It made the people nervous, but it wasn’t unlike his usual crown of gold covered bones. He received no more gifts that month, but he kept the crown close.

            At the beginning of the next month, he needed to get out of the castle, needed to take a breath of fresh air. Diplomacy had failed and war was looming over the kingdom. He needed to not worry for a moment, not think about the problem so some solution presented itself.

            So, with a few guards trailing far behind him, he walked through the castle garden for the first time in years. He smiled at the beautiful flowers, faded memories of the gardener and his son kept his worries away.

            He walked the gardens, stopping at a stone bench he didn’t recall being part of the greenery before. He sat and closed his eyes, listening to the wind rustle the leaves, the patter of water in a puddle, the whimpered begging of a man about to die. Wait.

            Ryan’s eyes snapped open and he stood. He listened closely and followed the sound of muffled yells and whimpers. He frozen when a splatter of blood burst through the bush ahead of him, painting the leaves red.

            He looked at the bush and struggled to see through it. A young man with dark hair and tan skin stood over a servant Ryan had seen perhaps twice. The servant was a big, burly man, the kind the maids would whisper to each other about in warning.

            “Please, please.” The servant begged, blood dripped from deep gashes in his arms and torso. His legs were falling off, just dragging behind him with a bit of muscle. Snot, tears, and blood coated his face, eyes dulling as he looked up at the man.

            “This is your own fault.” The man said lazily, twirling the knife in his hand. “I told you to leave me alone.”

            “I’m sorry.” The servant sobbed quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

            “Too late now.” The man snorted, crouching next to the servant who whimpered. “I wonder if I could preserve your heart.”

            Before the servant could give the strangled cry caught in his throat, blood poured from his neck and he gargled on it. He fell, eyes rolled back and blood staining the grass maroon. The man stood and kicked the body, shaking his head.

            Ryan’s chest was tight, frozen in shock. Was this his gift giver? The man wielded the blade with easy and precision as he kneeled just out of the blood and started cutting at the man’s chest. He may just be a gardener, but his gifts had always involved flowers in some way.

            Ryan reached up, fingers brushing his bone crown. Spurred forward by the roses under his fingers, he rounded the corner, standing tall and straight faced.

            The man gasped and spun, knife up and ready. Ryan’s chest squeezed with a good pain as he recognized bright brown eyes in a handsome face he hadn’t seen since he was ten. The gardener’s son. Ryan never could remember what happened to him after he stop visiting the garden. Of course he became the new gardener.

            “Y-Your majesty!” The man stuttered. He dropped and blade and wobbled to his feet. Ryan could almost make out his heart beating hard against his ribs.

            “Ray.” Ryan said, relaxing his stance and smiling. “That’s your name.”

            The man froze, eyes wide and afraid. “I-yes.” He mumbled, biting his lip and looking at Ryan’s feet.

            Ryan smiled and easily strode forward, pulling his crown from his head. “I’ve always loved your gifts.” He said softly, looking over the roses in the bone. “This one is one of my favorites though.”

            Ray glanced up and smiled at the sight of the crown. “I-I’m glad.” He uttered, glancing at the body beside them. “I guess the next gift isn’t a surprise anymore?” He laughed awkwardly, tensing when Ryan came closer and hugged him tightly.

            “I look forward to it anyway.” Ryan said before letting go and looking over the mangled corpse. “Did he try to hurt you? You said something about him not leaving you alone earlier.”

            Ray puffed a laugh, hugging himself loosely. “Uh, well. He kept _touching_ me.” He said, scowling at the body. “I’m not a fan.”

            Ryan frowned and bowed his head. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable then.”

            “Oh, no! Of course you didn’t.” Ray said, shaking his head quickly before giving Ryan a sheepish smile. “I still remember when we were friends.”

            “I remember as well.” Ryan said, putting his crown back on and smiling relieved. “Do you mind if I watch you work?”

            “In the garden?” Ray said with a furrowed brow.

            “That or him.” Ryan said, nodding toward the body. “Whichever you’re more comfortable with.”

            “Oh, well. Him first, I guess.” Ray coughed and smiled sheepishly.

            Ryan stood aside, watching Ray’s every move as he cut away flesh and bone, pulling free a red heart. He asked him about his life since they last spoke as Ray placed the heart in a jar full of preservatives and decorated the lid with roses.

            “Here.” Ray said, holding the jar out to Ryan. “Uh, well. Uh. I’m glad we could talk again.”    

            Ryan smiled and took the jar, studying the flowers then the organ. “I’ll come back tomorrow.” He said simply before leaving without another word spoken between them.

            He did return the next day, to the exact spot where the man had died. The grass was no longer red and neither were the flowers and leaves. It was as if the murder never happened. Ryan searched for any evidence until Ray found him and laughed.

            “The flowers eat the dead.” Ray said when Ryan asked. “That’s why they’re so healthy.”

            “Amazing.” Ryan said, shaking head and smiling brightly at the flowers around them. “You take good care of them.”

            “It’s all I know.” Ray said with an awkward laugh. They talked awkwardly for a time before Ryan forced Ray to stop using formalities. They spoke like they were young again, like they were friends once again. It was relaxing.

            “Why don’t you just send someone to kill the king?” Ray said when Ryan told him of his worries of war. “You already said that his people don’t want to fight, that’s why nothing has happened yet. If you get rid of the king and place someone of your own, it’d be easier. Wouldn’t it?”

            Ryan froze where he sat next to Ray on the bench before smiling brightly and hugging Ray tightly. “That’s the perfect idea!” He said, pulling back and squeezing Ray’s shoulder. “And I know just the man.”

            “You do?” Ray said, smiling awkwardly. “Who?”

            “You, of course.” Ryan said, letting Ray go and standing. He paced in front of the bench as Ray watched him with wide eyes.

            “Me?” Ray nearly squeaked. “But, what about the garden? I-I’ve never been out of the castle!”

            “It’s perfect.” Ryan said, stopping and smiling at Ray. “I wish to make you my spymaster.”

            “I-what?!” Ray said, leaning back as Ryan came closer to him. “I-I’m just a gardener!”      

            “But you’re also intelligent and cunning.” Ryan said, offering his hand to Ray and smiling when he took it. “You can sneak past all of my guards and traps to leave me gifts in my room. You know more than my men just by being in the garden.”

            Ray yelped as he was pulled to his feet, Ryan’s arm going around his waist to keep him upright. “But-I. The garden.” He said weakly, resolve already crumbling. He couldn’t deny Ryan anything and Ryan wouldn’t force him. They both knew these things.

            “You don’t have to leave it.” Ryan said, keeping his hold on Ray. “You just have an extra job. And we’ll have more time together.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan wide eyed at his last statement before smiling slightly. “Alright, I’ll do it.” He said, laughing when Ryan picked him up and held him tight. “Rye!”

            “Ray!” Ryan mocked, squeezing him gently before kissing his cheeks. “Come, we have to get you ready.”

            Ray returned months later with the King’s head nestled in a bouquet of white roses. The court gaged and shied away from the new spymaster, but Ryan stood and greeted him with open arms. War was no longer a problem and they had a new kingdom under their command.

            Everyone was leery of the young man who dressed like a peasant and stood next to the King at all important events. They grew nervous of their laughter and shared smiles. Neither looked sane. They weren’t aware that the garden was less safe because if the man wasn’t with their king, he was in the garden hearing everything they said.

            “They think I’m unworthy.” Ray said softly one evening.

            Ryan turned at his desk to look at Ray who was sitting on their bed. He was hugging his knees to his chest and giving Ryan a tired look. “They’re plotting to get rid of me.”

            Ryan stood suddenly, the chair scraping against the wood. “Who?” He nearly snarled, rushing over to Ray and kneeling in front of him. “They’ll be dead before that happens.”

            Ray laughed lightly and pulled on Ryan’s shirt until they were both lying on the bed, Ryan curled protectively around Ray, petting his hair. “I’m alright, I already took care of it.” He said into Ryan’s chest.

            “Good.” Ryan relaxed, kissing Ray’s head and smiling. “How many?”

            “Ten.” Ray whispered, curling into a ball slightly. “The flowers will be beautiful soon.”

            Ryan laughed and squeezed Ray gently. He tilted his head up and kissed him hard. “Should I expect any gifts?”

            “Already in the room.” Ray smiled, reaching up to pull Ryan close again. “Later.” Ryan chuckled as Ray kissed him again.


	371. Digital Love by Daft Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dreams were full of such Disney bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOngRDVtEQI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Their chests were pressed tight together, left hands holding on tightly. Ray squeezed his shoulder gently as Ryan pulled him tighter to him by the hand on his lower back. They moved gracefully, smiling at each other.

            Ryan led them in slow circles among the other nobles. Ray’s red coat swept after them, the tails just touching the ground. Every time Ryan spun them a little faster, the fabric would sweep out.

            Ray laughed lightly, brown eyes soft and warm. Ryan smiled down at him, resisting the urge to kiss him in front of so many people. They would get hell enough for just dancing together.

            Slowly, Ryan tuned out the incomprehensible mumbles and faceless people. He just saw Ray and a field of the young man’s favorite flowers. The flowers parted for them, soft petals brushing against hips and legs.

            Ray suddenly pulled away, keeping a hold of Ryan’s arm as he pulled him toward a setting sun. Ryan smiled, squinting as the light hit his eyes in a bright flash. When he could see again, he was staring at a white ceiling in a lonely bed.

            Brow slowly furrowing, he blinked a few times, but nothing changed. Ray suddenly wasn’t beside him and they weren’t back in that field of the castle he thought they owned.

            “What Disney bullshit.” Ryan mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Somehow, his cheeks hurt from his near constant smile in the dream.

            Squeezing his eyes tightly, he sighed and let his hand fall back onto the bed, landing in the cold side he couldn’t bring himself to curl up in. Ray had been gone for nearly a year now. Ryan got it, he really did. They were both people who rarely stayed in one place for long, but he liked the crew. He knew Ray did too, but he couldn’t be okay leaving like Ray had.

            Sometimes, he wished he would have gone with Ray. Left with him, that couldn’t nearly have been as bad, especially with occasional visits. He didn’t really think about how Ray leaving would affect him, or how long Ray would be gone sometimes.

            He laid in bed, waiting for a body to fall on top of him, the music from some DS game filling the room as Ray tucked his head under his chin. It never happened, rarely did anymore.

            Ryan sighed through his nose, but before he could open his eyes to force himself upright, the door clicked open. Without so much as a flinch, Ryan pretended he was asleep. Not like that would deter Gavin, but he just didn’t feel up to anyone right now.

            He waited for the Gavin’s bird call, but just got the door quietly closing. Maybe it was Jack seeing if he was awake? Then there was the sound of bags hitting the ground. Geoff baring gifts? It was rare, but it happened.

            Soft footsteps were accompanied by the thud of shoes hitting the ground and then the crack of a DS opening. Ryan’s chest was tight as a warm, slightly smaller, but built body, curled up on top of him. Soft hair tickled his chin as a well-trimmed beard scratched his chest. Music from the new Legend of Zelda game floated through the room and his eyes snapped open.

            He looked down at Ray’s head before laughing and wrapping his arms tightly around Ray. The younger man yelped before laughing and sitting up the best he could.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray smiled down at him, glasses crooked and hair a mess.

            “Welcome home.” Ryan said softly, cupping the back of Ray’s neck gently and pulling him into a longing kiss.

            Ray’s DS slipped from his fingers and fell to the sheets as he shifted around to straddle Ryan’s hips. Long, thin fingers slipped into long blond hair, glasses slipping slightly from his nose to bump against Ryan’s.

            They parted with soft laughs, Ryan reaching up to pull Ray’s glasses off. They kissed again as Ryan fumbled to set his glasses aside for a moment, one arm sliding to locked around Ray’s waist. Once his hand found the nightstand, he dropped the glasses with a clatter to cup Ray’s neck again, fingers playing with short black strands.

            “Should have figured you would wake up.” Ray said softly when they parted. “Actually, I’m surprised you sleep at fucking all.”

            “I’m not a robot.” Ryan snorted, playing with Ray’s hair as the younger man nuzzled his nose into his neck.

            “You sure? You act like one.” Ray grinned against his skin. “And you’re cold and don’t show emotion.”

            “Not five minutes into you coming home and you’re already ruining it.” Ryan sighed with a fond smile.

            “At least I haven’t given you a look yet.” Ray said, sitting up with a smirk.

            Ryan’s brow furrowed, trying to figure out what joke he was missing. “What?”

            Ray pouted slightly. “You know, twenty minutes into Netflix and chill and he gives you that look? That meme?”

            Ryan just gave Ray a blank look. Ray groaned and Ryan chuckled lightly. “Listen, I don’t meme.” He said, rolling onto his side so that they were both more comfortable.

            “Don’t meme!” Ray gasped, leaning back and giving him the best aghast look he could manage. “What do you do with your life!?”

            “Kill people?” Ryan offered with a sheepish grin and shrug.

            Ray snorted and rolled his eyes, swatting Ryan’s shoulder lightly. “That was rhetorical, asshole.”

            “I’m aware.” Ryan nodded, kissing Ray again before he could tell him more about memes.

            Ray laughed against him, kissing back and trying to come closer. Surprisingly, Ryan couldn’t smell a stranger’s cologne of perfume on Ray at all. There weren’t any fading marks on his neck either. Usually Ray would have had some fun while he was gone. Ryan barely wanted human contact that wasn’t Ray, but Ray doing whatever he pleased never bothered him.

            “Asshole.” Ray snorted when they parted.

            “I mean, if you want to.” Ryan shrugged, smirking at how Ray’s face light up pink. He rarely bushed, but anytime Ryan said anything remotely sexual, he would be pink in seconds. Which was impressive because Ryan fucking sucked at these things. “I could probably do something with that.”

            “Fucking dork.” Ray scoffed, hiding his face in Ryan’s chest. “Why are you cute? It’s not fair!”

            Ryan laughed and played with Ray’s hair. “ _I’m_ cute? Have you looked in a mirror?”

            “All of the time.” Ray deadpanned, still hiding and the tips of his ears bright red.

            Ryan snorted and kissing Ray’s head, rubbing his back. They relaxed for a moment before Ryan’s hand slid all the way down and squeezed Ray’s ass. The younger man yelped – although it sounded more like a squeak – and gave Ryan a glare.

            “What?” Ryan said with a sly grin. “You said it first.”

            “Shut up.” Ray huffed, stuffing his hands straight down Ryan’s pants and boxers.

            Ryan gasped and shuddered a laugh. They were the quietest of the group. People could hear Michael and Gavin fucking for miles and Geoff got louder the more sober he was. Jack, well, none of them really knew. She didn’t bring anyone home, but they all had their guesses.

            Ray and Ryan, however, they rarely got loud. It was mostly soft pants, gasps, and slurred words. There were other signs of course, the bed squeaked and if anyone knocked on the door they would get a snarled response from one or both of them. Other than that, they barely made any sound at all, but that somehow made it more intimate, to them at least.

            “I missed you.” Ray said quietly amidst their pants. They were tangled together, Ryan holding Ray as tightly as he could without hurting him.

            Ryan frowned down at Ray, kissing his hair and rubbing his back. “I missed you too, my rose.”

            Ray smiled against the skin of his neck, pressing closer. Ryan smiled and let himself drop off to sleep again. With a bright flash, he was back in his dream before waking. Except, they were in modern clothes. They were still in a field, but the flowers were stained with blood.

            Ryan was still holding Ray’s hand, but only his hand. The rest of him was nestled in a bed of flowers, blood dripping from his mouth, one eye missing while the other was completely dull. His legs were mangled while a multitude of bullet holes riddled his chest. He was covered in blood.

            Ryan dropped his arm and dropped to his knees. He was already soaked in blood, none of it his own. All of it Ray’s. Ray was gone, Ray was dead.

            Ryan screamed right back into reality. Jerking upright, eyes wide and tears hot against his skin. He was holding something and looked down. It was Ray’s hand. He screamed against, letting go and tumbling from the bed.

            “Ryan?!” Ray gasped, looking down at him from the bed. Ryan’s chest heaved as he stared up at Ray with watery eyes. “Ryan? What happened?”

            A sob pressed against his lips, but he didn’t let it through. Instead, he bolted from the floor and tackled Ray to the bed. He held him tightly, silently crying into his shoulder.

            Ray quickly hugged him back, petting his hair and telling him that everything was alright. Right now, it was. Everything was just fine, right now.


	372. I'm Not Gonna Teach your Boyfriend How to Dance with You by The Black Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wanted to take Ray out dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray's Dress: http://www.blossomaccessorieswholesale.com/pictures/Blossom%20Accessories%20Costumes/rose-floral-summer-halter-rockabilly-pin-up-vintage-dress.jpg 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRo_I_WeYfI
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “You want me to what?” Ray frowned, looking up at Ryan who was blushing and trying his hardest to look at him.

            “I want you to teach me how to dance.” Ryan said after swallowing hard.

            Ray blinked at Ryan, setting his sandwich on the plate Jack had thrusted at him. “Ryan, what the hell makes you think I know how to dance?”

            Ryan’s brow furrowed with that cute confused look he got sometimes and Ray had to remember to keep his thoughts to himself. “But, you said when Michael and Gavin were playing Dance Revolution that you knew how to.”

            Ray winced and bit his lip. He had thought everyone who heard him say that was drunk. It was a post-heist celebration. Ryan had gone to the kitchen and he mentioned it to a drunk Geoff who howled with laughter but promptly forgot when Gavin flopped on top of him.

            “Why the hell do you want to learn how to dance anyway?” Ray said, successfully keeping himself from blushing. “What do you want to learn, anyway?”

            Ryan shrugged and gave Ray a mostly blank look. Ray sighed and grabbed his lunch and downed it before dragging Ryan from the apartment.

            “Where are we going?” Ryan frowned, pulling his mask from his back pocket and pulling it on.

            “You’ll see.” Ray grumbled, pulling Ryan over to his bike. “Fucking mad man wants to fucking dance. What the hell is happening?”

            Ryan chuckled and got onto the bike behind Ray, holding onto him tightly. They tore through the streets of the city, nearly hitting pedestrians and ignoring multiple traffic laws.

            When Ray was still innocent and lived with his family, his mother had insisted that all good boys knew how to dance. Of course, she didn’t mean the fun kind of dances that were fluid and natural. She meant classical shit like the waltz. Well, only the waltz. Ray fucking hated it.

            Eventually he convinced her to let him learn swing. That he enjoyed so much that he was a professional and could teach both the male and female parts. When he eventually left home, he kept up dancing because it was fun.

            He would go to swing clubs in disguise every so often. When he joined the Fake AH Crew, he found a club he liked and went whenever he could. He wasn’t planning on going tonight, but it was the only he was going to teach Ryan anything without it being incredibly awkward.

            First things first, they needed disguises. He made Ryan get normal clothes. The only thing that Ryan owned that could be considered normal was a cat shirt that just creeped Ray out. He picked out Ryan’s clothes and made him pay for them.

            “Okay, why?” Ryan said, frowning down at himself. Ray had stolen his mask and made him wash his face paint away. He had on black jeans that fit him snugly, a crisp white shirt with a black vest hanging open. Ray had managed to find a pair of black shoes with fabric on the bottoms in his size. He didn’t look like normal Ryan at all, which was perfect.

            “Shut up and deal.” Ray snorted, slipping past him into the dressing room. “You can’t look like the Vagabond where we’re going.”

            “Where is that exactly?” Ryan sighed as Ray closed the door. “You didn’t specify earlier.”

            “You’ll see!” Ray huffed, muffled by the door. He had been meaning to get a new outfit. He was running out of good ones.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He glanced around the store, startling the employees with his hard stare. He looked over when the dressing room door squeaked open.

            Ray snorted when Ryan’s jaw drop, turning from the older man to look himself over in the mirror. The dress went to his knees, the bottom was a slightly transparent fabric. Just under his chest, a thick red ribbon wrapped around him, a big, floppy red bow hanging from the back, the ends of the ribbon almost to the bottom of the dress. The straps tied behind his neck, leaving a sizable space to show off his back. Mainly white, elegant red roses covered the dress.

            He smiled at himself, glad he shaved that morning. He’d have to do something with his hair and the slight ruffles on the chest of the dress were a little limp. He had what he would need in the storage seat of his bike.

            “Not bad.” He mumbled, spinning a few times and laughing at how the dress fluffed as he spun. He stopped and considered himself again. “Need a jacket.”     

            Just as he turned to find one in the store, he nearly ran face first into Ryan’s hand, a bright red, soft jacket in his hand. Ray blinked up at Ryan, smiling when he saw the slight blush on the older man’s face.

            “What?” Ray said, taking the jacket and pulling it on. The sleeves ended in the middle of his forearm, the jacket itself ending just before the bow. “Got a problem?”

            “No!” Ryan gasped, looking at Ray before quickly looking away again, slightly more red. “I-You look pretty.”

            Ray laughed and shook his head. Patting Ryan’s shoulder as he passed, he bought both of their outfits before heading back to the bike.

            Ryan watched him pull out a pair of red flats and slip them onto his feet. Then he pulled a mirror and a brush from the seat. Pushing the mirror into Ryan’s hands, he carefully fixed his hair to be swept to the left. He ruffled his hair to make a few strands stand upright, smiling when they stayed put without any hairspray.

            Ryan didn’t say anything, even when Ray pulled a small makeup bag from the seat. Ray gave him a crooked grin before carefully making his skin darker and using lipstick he had bought ages ago, but was finally able to use.

            “There.” Ray nodded to himself when he finished, putting the makeup away and taking the mirror from Ryan.

            “I-“ Ryan said, words catching in his throat when Ray looked at him. “Should I be- do you have- uh.”

            “I’m genderfluid.” Ray shrugged, patting the bike’s seat. “Use whatever pronouns you want.”

            Ryan nodded once before getting on the bike. Ray slid on behind him, wrapping his arms around him and yelling directions into his ear as the wind whipped around them.

            They stopped at a small, old church. The doors were massive cherry wood and the stone work carefully climbed toward the darkening sky. Ryan studied the building as he followed Ray to the door.

            “You’re paying!” Ray said, giving Ryan a smile before opening the door.

            Ryan nodded numbly, handing over the admission fee in a daze. Ray pulled him into what used to be the sanctuary. However long ago, the entire church had been gutted except for the chandlers hanging from the ceiling.

            Tables lined the walls, people placed their jackets and purses at tables, claiming them as their own. Beautiful hardwood floors covered the entire church, a built in bar where the altar had been served a variety of drinks.

            A man and woman were directing a group of awkward people, just learning swing for the first time. They were in a circle around the teachers, everyone smiling awkwardly at strangers.

            Ryan followed Ray along the tables. He smiled brightly at the teachers and waved at them when they saw him. The woman lit up and rushed over, pushing Ray toward the man.

            Ray laughed and jogged over, talking quietly to the man. “Oh, I’m sorry!” The woman said to Ryan, startling him. “Rose never comes with someone.”

            “Oh, uh. Rose was, uh. Rose agreed to teach me?” Ryan said awkwardly, longing for his mask which was in Ray’s bike seat.

            “Oh, really? Rose usually hates doing one on one lessons, are you a friend?” The woman asked. She had bright purple hair and kind eyes. Her dress when to her knees as well, but had a black skirt and a white top.

            “Yeah, I’ve known Rose for a while.” Ryan said, looking back over at the lesson as music started. The man had Ray’s left hand in his while his other hand was on his upper back. They were moving quickly, the man shouting instructions as Ray followed along. They looked graceful.

            “Really? What’s Rose like?” The woman asked, nearly bouncing. “Rose rarely talks about Rose!”

            Alright, so no pronouns it was. “Rose is.” Ryan paused to think, what was Ray’s secret identity like? “Pretty lazy.” He shrugged. “Rose mainly just games.”                   

            “Really?” The woman said, looking back over at Ray and the man who were now helping the learners. “Somehow, that makes sense.”

            Ryan smiled, looking back at Ray and tensing when he was walking right over to him. “Come on.” He said, dragging Ryan toward the others.

            Ryan nervously followed, frowning when the woman laughed after them. Ray stopped near the edge of the circle, putting Ryan’s hands all in the right positions before giving him rather simple instructions.

            Ryan carefully followed them, smiling at how smooth it felt. “Forgot to mention.” Ray said, startling Ryan from the beat. “Pretend you’re my boyfriend?”

            “What?” Ryan said, looking up at Ray with wide eyes for a moment before quickly looking back down again.

            “Well, Meg’s been bothering me about dating so I said I had a boyfriend, which I don’t.” Ray shrugged, following Ryan without looking at his feet. “Now you’re here so that works out.”

            Ryan opened his mouth then closed it again. He sighed through his nose. “Rose, huh?”

            “It was the first thing that came to mind when they asked for my name.” Ray huffed, pouting when Ryan gave him a smirk. “What?”

            “It suits you.” Ryan said smoothly, glancing at the other dances and mimicking the move they were practicing. Ray had to correct him slightly, but he did well otherwise. “My beautiful rose, then?”

            Ray blushed, almost stumbling over his own feet, almost. Before he could protest, Ryan was chuckling softly, giving his cheek a small kiss.

            “What?” Ryan chuckled, stumbling over his feet slightly. “It’s all part of the act, right?”

            Ray frowned and made sure Ryan was steady before they continued. “Don’t look like you enjoy it so much.” He grumbled.

            “But I do.” Ryan said with a fond smile. Ray looked at him in surprise, but couldn’t focus too much on his words. “Now what else can we do?”

            Ray blinked a few times before sheepishly giving Ryan instructions. By the end of the lesson, even Ray was impressed by how quickly Ryan picked up the motions.

            “Now what?” Ryan said as Ray led him off the dance floor.

            “Now its normal dancing.” Ray said, smiling at Meg when the woman passed them, winking at them knowingly. They both blushed and chose to ignore her. “You dance with anyone who asks, or you can ask anyone.”

            “Well then.” Ryan said, turning to Ray and bowing slightly. “Would you like to dance?”

            “You’re supposed to ask other people, asshole.” Ray laughed, taking Ryan’s hand anyway.

            Ryan shrugged and pulled Ray onto the dance floor. He pulled him closer than he had held him before. A few heads turned as they danced, Ray giving Ryan a few additional instructions.

            Ryan smiled as he set Ray spinning, still connected by their hands. His dress went out as he spun. The smile Ryan received when he pulled Ray close once again made his night. They stopped a few times over the course of the night, drinking water from the bar and ordering some food.

            A few other people, a couple who knew Rose fairly well, asked them to dance, but they both politely refused. If they danced at all, it was with each other. As the night continued, Ryan began to feel like a pro, although Ray laughed when he told him that.

            “Just watch.” Ray told him, bumping their hips together before he slipped through the crowd toward the man from the lesson. His hips swung and he glanced back occasionally just to make sure Ryan was watching the movement. Ryan smiled amused as people cheered Ray and the man onto the dance floor.

            Ryan had to look over heads as people gathered and watched in awe as Ray and the man moved. Eyes trained on Ray, he watched their lifts and spins. They did some moves Ryan didn’t even think were possible.

            They moved so quickly, encouraged by the crowd clapping to the beat. Ryan was memorized by their moves, the illusion broken when he saw the fake smile on Ray’s face. He hadn’t smiled like that at Ryan. They had always been the bright, genuine smiles Ryan saw too little of, in his opinion.

            When the dance ended, the crowd cheered, Ray and the man bowing before parting. Ray struggled through the crowd of people asking him questions and asking him to dance.

            Ryan met him halfway, giving a man who was clinging too tightly to Ray’s arm the deadliest smile he had. Ray laughed as the man backed off and Ryan pulled him closer.

            “Okay, so I have a lot to learn.” Ryan said, leading Ray back to their seats.

            “No shit.” Ray snorted, leaning up to kissing Ryan’s cheek. “What did you think?”

            Ryan smiled and wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist. “You were beautiful.”

            Ray laughed lightly, blushing slightly. They danced a few more times before deciding to leave. Ray bid his friends a good night before following Ryan from the building.

            “Where to?” Ryan said, getting onto the bike.

            “I have an apartment not far from here, if you want.” Ray said, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryan’s waist after making sure that he was sitting firmly on his dress.

            “I’ll need directions.” Ryan said, starting the bike.

            The apartment was a welcoming, cozy place. Not too expensive, but not too poor. It suited Ray as much as it did Rose.

            Ray sighed in relief as he collapsed on the couch, kicking his shoes off. “Do you use this place often?” He said, giving Ray a pointed look.

            Ray chuckled and moved his feet, setting them on Ryan’s lap when he sat down. “When I dance, yeah. Not always, but mostly alone.”

            “Interesting.” Ryan hummed, pressing his fingers into Ray’s calves. “So this getting to Rose’s apartment is a special occasion?”

            “You know it.” Ray grinned, relaxing as Ryan massaged his muscles. “Only two people have been allowed up here before you.”

            “Really? I would think there would be more.” Ryan said, sliding his hand up to Ray’s knee.

            “Nah, I’m not that into that shit.” Ray snorted, relaxing. “So, why did you want to learn how to dance anyway?”

            Ryan pursed his lips, clamping his hands down on Ray’s ankles and tickling the inside of his knee. Ray yelped and laughed, trying to free his legs. Ryan avoided his hands, shifting to tickle the bottom of his feet.

            “Ryan!” Ray nearly squealed, trying to grab his hands and struggle free. When Ryan finally stopped, Ray was basically in his lap, red faced and panting while glaring up at him.

            Ryan chuckled and put some order to Ray’s hair. “Just answer the question, asshole.” Ray huffed, shifting to just be in Ryan’s lap.

            Ryan tensed then relaxed, resting an arm across Ray’s lap. “I asked the others to teach me, but none of them knew how. I figured it would be kind of dumb to ask the person I wanted to surprise to teach me, but I didn’t really have a choice.” He sighed.

            Ray raised an eyebrow before smile. He shifted to straddle Ryan’s lap, the dress riding up. “Surprise me?” He asked, draping his arms across his shoulders. “Why?”

            Ryan hesitantly placed his hands on Ray’s hips. “Well, I remembered you saying you missed dancing so I wanted to surprise you with a date to a club or something. Then I was going to impress you with said dancing. I didn’t realize you knew how to swing.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re such a fucking nerd.” He said, running his hands from Ryan’s shoulders to his hands. “I love it.”

            “Good, because that’s all you’re getting.” Ryan chuckled, letting Ray guide his hands to his thighs still slightly covered by the dress.

            “Probably all I need.” Ray shrugged, placing his hands on Ryan’s shoulders again. He leaned forward, shivering when Ryan’s hands slipped under the dressed, thumbs rubbing light circles against the inside of his thighs.

            Ryan chuckle and met Ray halfway in a sweet kiss. He could taste the foundation and lipstick as they made out. He smiled every time Ray shivered when he gently stroked his thighs, getting higher and higher each time.

            They parted panting lightly. Ryan furrowed his brow when Ray laughed. “Hold on.” He gasped out, slipping away.

            Ryan blinked after him as he rushed to the bathroom. He came out a moment later without any makeup and a wet wash cloth. He wiped the makeup from Ryan’s lips before tossing the cloth aside and straddling him again.

            Ryan laughed as he slipped his hands back up Ray’s dress and kissed him again.

            They were curled up on the couch panting when they finished. Ray pulled the blanket draped over the back of the couch over them before snuggling into Ryan’s chest.

            “I want to go back sometime.” Ryan yawned, playing with Ray’s hair.

            “What?” Ray slurred, blinking up at Ryan.

            “I want to go dancing with you again.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s forehead. “And I want to be the only one going home with Rose.”

            Ray laughed and kissed him before snuggling tight against him. “Deal.” He mumbled. “Now sleep.”

            Ryan laughed and held Ray tighter. They both ignored their phones going off in the morning in favor for spending the day cuddled up together playing games.


	373. X-Ray and Vav Theme Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was alone with only a pet rock, one Mad King has a job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak to a longer X-Ray and Vav fic? Maybe....
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kybJ_OhFfTQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray rubbed his head where Dwayne was so rudely thrown at him. A dull throb raced down his spine as he sat up. “Asshole.” He grumbled, frowning down at Dwayne. The rock’s drawn on face even seemed to mock him.

            Ray sighed and let his head drop between his knees. He was fucking miserable. He lost his best friend, none of their other kind-of friends cared about him. His own pet rock was mocking him. He felt something burn in his nose and eyes and scowled.

            “Nope.” He nearly snarled, looking up. “I’m fucking _fine_.”

            He jumped when a paper blew directly into his face. He flailed around for a moment, almost falling backwards onto the sidewalk. He ripped the paper off and frowned down at the largest ad on the paper.

            “Looking for a hero, huh?” Ray mumbled, slowly smiling. “Perfect.”

            “Is it though?”

            Ray yelped and jumped a mile when a terrifyingly familiar voice spoke from behind him. He scrambled to his feet and held the crumpled newspaper up in front of him as the wimpiest weapon in existence.

            The Mad King chuckled, giving him that annoying smug smile. “Something the matter, X-Ray?”

            Ray scowled and took another step back, holding on tightly to Dwayne. “Why the fuck are you here?”

            Mad King shrugged, arms folded neatly behind him. “I was looking for you actually.” He said, looking at the paper in Ray’s hands.

            “What?” Ray tensed, the paper crinkling under his fingers. “Why?”

            “Well, now that we know Vav’s true colors, I figured you would be looking for a new job.” Mad King said absently, quickly plucking the paper form Ray’s hands before he could back away. “I would love if you would come work for me.” His blue eyes bore into Ray’s brown ones as he tossed the paper behind him, letting the wind carry it away.

            Ray scowled and edged away. “No fucking way! You’re evil!”

            Mad King nearly _pouted_ , looking vaguely hurt. “I’m not evil, I just want what’s best for the people.” He said, smiling once again. “And that means giving them a hero they’re sure to love.”

            Ray winced and looked at their feet. “Right, you should be looking for Vav then.”

            “A traitor? A fool who let his best friend fall into a pit of lava?” Mad King scoffed, taking a step closer. “Who would want him for a hero?”

            Ray frowned and couldn’t resist the urge to hug Dwayne to his chest. “I-but me?”

            “Of course.” Mad King smiled, placing his hands gently on Ray’s shoulders and squeezing. “Who would be better? You have more potential than any of those fools you worked with before.”

            Ray looked up at Mad King with wide eyes. “Really?” He said, before shaking his head and stepping away. “Wait, no way! You tried to kill us.” He said, trying to glare.

            Mad King sighed and waved his hand dismissively. “In the past, I didn’t know what I was going up against. I couldn’t have hoped to defeat you.”

            Ray hugged Dwayne tighter, worrying his lip. Mad King smiled again and stepped closer again, placing an arm around Ray’s shoulders. “You will be loved by the entire city, more than Vav, more than Mogar. You’re an excellent hero, X-Ray.”

            “Y-yeah.” Ray smiled, standing up a bight straighter. “Of course I fucking am.”

            Mad King smirked and nodded, squeezing Ray gently before letting go and offering him his hand. “We’ll have to give you a new look, to completely separate you from your former partner. What do you say?”

            Ray looked between the offered hand and the Mad King’s calm face. “I-“ He huffed, loosening his grip on the rock slightly.

            “Oh, and I won’t be abandoning you like Vav did.” Mad King said casually, watching Ray’s face carefully. “Or like dear old dad.”

            Ray looked up at the Mad King with wide eyes again before hesitantly taking his hand. “O-okay. Deal.” He said, letting Dwayne drop to the ground with a clatter.

            Mad King smirked and shook Ray’s hand once. “I’m glad, come. We have a lot of work to do.”

            “Yes Mad King, sir?” Ray mocked a salute with a goofy grin.

            Mad King’s lips twitched, forming an honest smile for a few moments. “Please, just call me Ryan from now on.”

           

            “The Rose Knight, seriously?” Ray deadpanned, standing stiff in his new costume.

            “Every king needs a knight.” Ryan smirked, slowly circling Ray. The design process had been relatively simple, although Ray didn’t completely trust him yet.

            Ray frowned and looked down at himself and sighed. He had just managed to keep Ryan from giving him a kilt. Instead he was wearing a super strong, but flexible black body suit that had blood red armor over top. His hands and up to his elbow were covered in armor as well as his feet and up to his knee. Sleek shoulder pads were connected to a smooth chest and back piece. The armor was far from bulky, actually surprisingly comfortable. Getting measurements hadn’t been too fun. In the center of his chest was an outline of a rose nestled in a cracked crown.

            “Now for your weapon.” Ryan said, snitching Ray’s glasses face.

            “Hey!” Ray yelped, blinking at the blurry world. He could barely make out Ryan hunching over his work table, bright sparks shooting away from him.

            “I’ll be just a moment.” Ryan chuckled, glancing back at Ray.

            Ray couldn’t really tell, but he was sure Ryan was smiling. He nearly always was and it nearly always looked creepy. Huffing he folded his arms and tried to relax. Something was nagging at him, and it was probably about trusting his former enemy to hold to his words. He was a master of lying and deceit, but he had nothing else.

            Frowning, he turned away and tried to study the lab. The space was within Monarch Labs. There was probably a lot of evil shit in there, but he had been too distracted trying to keep himself out of a kilt that he hadn’t looked around. Now he couldn’t see well enough to look.

            “There.” Ryan stood upright and turned, holding Ray’s glasses out to him.

            Ray hesitantly took them, slipping them onto his face. “What did you do?” He said, blinking a few times to adjust to everything being clear again.

            “I just updated them.” Ryan said, pressing the tips of his fingers together. “They’re more powerful and respond to your thoughts.”

            “Wait, seriously?” Ray smiled, looking around for something to blast.

            “You can test them later.” Ryan said quickly, grabbing Ray’s shoulder and making him look at him again. “For now, I have something else to give you.”

            “More free shit? Sign me up.” Ray grinned, believing he didn’t see Ryan’s smile reach his eyes. The mad man turned away and grabbed something from a drawer.

            “This is your sword.” Ryan said, holding out a life-like rose.

            Ray raised an eyebrow and took the rose. The flower looked strange. The petals were too perfect, although they were soft. The stem was thicker than he was used to, the leaves perfectly even with each other near the bottom of the stem. “You’re kidding, right?”

            “Not at all.” Ryan said, readjusting Ray’s grip so that the leaves were resting against his thumb and pointer finger and the flower pointed toward the ground. “Find the switch.”

            Ray furrowed his brow and ran his thumb over the stem until he found a small raised area on the otherwise perfectly smooth stem. He pressed on it and gasped when a red laser shot from the stem, ending about two feet from the stem. The rose hardened to metal and the leaves turned into a full hand guard.

            “Holy shit.” Ray said, staring at the beam. “You made me a fucking light saber?”

            “Only the best.” Ryan said, chuckling as Ray slashed with the sword a few times.

            “This is so fucking cool!” Ray laughed, pressing the switch and looking at the once again life-like rose. He smiled fondly at the blood red petals before searching for somewhere to place the flower. Before Ryan could suggest anything, Ray had slipped the stem behind his ear.

            Ray just caught Ryan’s look before the mad man turned away. “Now that’s done, I have something I want to show you.”

            Ray nodded and followed Ryan through the labs into a room guarded by a heavy door. He tensed when he saw Mogar hanging from a strange machine looking like a skeleton with skin stretched over top.

            “It turns out that you were right about Mogar.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. His arms were crossed behind him and his back straight. He was all business once again. He had seemed more relaxed when making things.

            “What the fuck are you doing to him?” Ray demanded, shaking slightly as he walked over. Mogar’s eyes were closed.

            “He simply could not be trusted.” Ryan said, watching Ray carefully. “So I’m using his powers.”

            “To do what?!” Ray snapped, shooting Ryan a glare.

            Ryan pursed his lips then smiled again. “See that cow?” He said, pointing to the weary cow standing next to the machine. She was hooked up to a different set of machinery.

            “Yeah, what about it?” Ray scowled, searching for the release switch.

            “That’s Mogar’s mother.” Ryan said, chuckling when Ray turned and gave him a confused look.

            “Wah, but. Cow, human, bear-guy- what?” Ray said, blinking a few times to try and clear the confusion.

            “I won’t go too far into detail, but Mogar’s mother’s milk can empower people like Mogar. She’s the reason he’s so strong.” Ryan said, stepping over to Ray. “If I give this milk to the people, they’ll be healthier and stronger.”

            “But.” Ray frowned looking back up at Mogar. “You’re killing him.”

            “It’s for the greater good.” Ryan shrugged, placing his hands on Ray’s shoulders. “The needs of the many outweigh the needs of a few. Besides, I thought you hated Mogar?”                    

            Ray bit his lip before letting out the breath he was hold. “Yeah, right.” He said slowly, the gears in his mind turning. “But, wouldn’t it be more useful to keep him alive for now?”

            “How so?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow at Ray.

            “Well, I mean. He would be a good backup in case the cow machine over there breaks or something. You can’t risk stopping everything.” Ray said, gaining speed with his idea. “You can never be too safe.”

            Ryan pursed his lips again, eyes studying him closely. He eventually smiled and walked over to the machine holding Mogar. Ray held another breath as the machine powered down and Mogar dropped from his restraints with a grown.

            Ray felt a stone in his stomach as Ryan waved some men into the room to drag Mogar out. The wild man just caught sight of Ray as they left. “Not a bad idea, my Rose.” Ryan said smoothly, placing Ray’s hand in the crook of his elbow. “Come, let’s discuss your grand entrance into the city.”  

            Ray gave Ryan a weak smile and followed him from the room. He wasn’t sure what the right thing to do was anymore.


	374. Changing of the Seasons by Two Door Cinema Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan said he would kill him if he became a liability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovnCXhogusc
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The gunshot rang through the warehouse. The entire crew froze and stared wide eyed at Ryan. Ray landed on the floor with a thud, fingers pressing into the hole in his shoulder. Blood dripped to the stone floor.

            The gun shook in Ryan’s hand, his eyes pained behind the mask. He looked down at Ray stiffly, keeping himself from leaping forward to help him. All of the air was sucked out of the building as what happened processed through everyone’s minds.

            In the still of the moment, Ray looked up at Ryan with watery eyes. Tears pooled behind the mask as the gun clattered to the ground. The rest of the crew snapped into action at the sound.

            Michael went right for Ryan, socking him right in the jaw. Jack and Gavin grabbed Ray and tried to temporarily fix his arm. Geoff pushed past a shouting Michael and grabbed Ryan by the collar of his jacket.

            Yanking the mad man down to his level, Geoff glared into the mask. “I _will_ make your life hell.” He hissed before punching Ryan so hard he passed out.

            Ray didn’t say or do anything. He just sat and stared at Ryan breathing slowly. He had thought Ryan would never hurt him. Would never even think of it. Now there was a bullet in his shoulder and a shattered heart in his chest.

            Geoff had Michael drag Ryan off somewhere before turning to Gavin and calming him down. Jack pressed against Ray’s shoulder before hugging him tightly. Ray’s head spun as he sobbed for the first time since he lost everything at ten.

            “I want to know why.” Geoff told Michael when he came back. “And I want it to hurt.”

            Michael nodded, lips pressed tight as he watched Gavin and Jack carry an unconscious Ray back to the penthouse. “You’ve got it boss.”

            Geoff nodded and deep sighed. Ryan had been their newest member. Ray had known him from before and they were close. Ryan didn’t seem to care about the rest of them, but for Ray, he had run into multiple police lines to just get to him. None of them thought Ryan would hurt Ray.

            As Michael stayed in the bunker for days, Ray healed and barely spoke. Although no one had bothered to point it out, Ray was closer to Ryan than anyone else on the crew as well. Ray didn’t hid anything if asked, but he never talked about himself. He didn’t care but also didn’t trust everyone enough.

            Without Ryan around, Ray was quiet again. He only played games and rarely spoke. Geoff had thought he was making a lot of progress, especially when he had gotten closer to Michael and Gavin. Now, he couldn’t really blame Ray for being hesitant to get close to anyone.

            Geoff nearly jumped out of his skin when something slammed into the coffee table, the light patter of whatever it was falling apart and dropping to the carpet followed. He peaked out of the kitchen and frowned at Ray standing over the coffee table breathing heavily.

            Setting his whisky aside – he’d want to be sober for this – he went over to Ray and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” He said, frowning when Ray wiped away his tears on his sleeve.

            “He was all I had.” Ray croaked, staring down at the shattered controller and the dent in the wooden table. “Before the crew.”

            Geoff sighed and guided Ray to sit, settling down next to him. He leaned over and snatched the tissue box from the side table. He set the box in Ray’s lap and watched him blow his nose.

            “What happened?” Geoff said, trying not to make a face at the goopy tissues piling up beside Ray.

            “Sharks.” Ray breathed, sniffling. “They cut my parents heads off when I was ten. They grabbed me and made me pay them back. They put me with an older kid that they called their dog.”

            “Ryan?” Geoff said, raising an eyebrow when Ray nodded.

            “He taught me how to shoot and sell.” Ray sniffed again, grabbing another tissue. “The longer we were stuck with each other, the more we only trusted each other. We got out of a lot of shit.” He smiled bitterly, blowing his nose before continuing. “We paid back our debts and when the sharks tried to keep his chained we killed them.”

            Geoff nodded, rubbing Ray’s back. “Then you separated?” He guessed with what little he did know.

            “Not at first.” Ray shook his head, leaning into Geoff’s hand. “We worked together for a while, but then we started getting different jobs and kind of drifted apart. When you brought him on, it was the first time I had seen him since.”

            Geoff pursed his lips and hummed in thought. Ray’s cheeks were glistening and his eyes were red. He was still sniffling, blowing his nose a few more times in the silence. “Why did he shoot you?”

            “I don’t know.” Ray croaked, tossing the tissue onto the pile. “When we were little, he told me he would kill me if I became a liability. I didn’t think he still meant that.”

            “But you’re not dead.” Geoff said before he could stop himself. He winced when Ray chuckled brokenly.

            “I guess that’s all I get.” Ray sniffed, eyes welling again. “For all those years.” His voice faded out and Geoff pulled him into a tight hug.

            When Ray finally stopped silently crying, Geoff shooed him off to bed. About an hour later, Michael wondered into the apartment. He looked tired and had splatters of blood on his jacket.

            Geoff sighed through his nose when Michael sat on the couch, staining it with red. “What the fuck happened?” Michael said, pointing to the shattered controller.

            “Don’t worry about it.” Geoff said, shooting Michael a glare. “What did you get?”

            Michael frowned and scrubbed his face. “Well. He was sobbing when I yanked his mask off. I don’t think he believed he did it.”

            Geoff frowned and tugged at his mustache. “What did you get out of him?”

            “He panicked?” Michael shrugged, leaning back with a groan. “He wasn’t really making sense. I think he was trying to convince himself of something. When I finally left, he had no idea who Ray was.”

            Geoff scowled and stood. “I’ll be back.” He nearly growled, slamming the door closed behind him.

            He followed the laws as he drove to the bunker. When he got there, Ryan was half-conscious in a chair, a table of bloodied tools a mess beside him.

            Geoff glared at him before cutting the ropes and pulled Ryan from the chair. He could barely see blue eyes through the slits of his eyelids. “Hey.” He mumbled once Ryan was laid out on his back. “Why?”

            Ryan’s eyes opened a bit more, dull oceans studying the ceiling. “I told him if he was a liability, I’d kill him.” He croaked, motionless except for his shallow breathing. “I told him I’d never love him.”

            “I’m guessing both were lies?” Geoff said, poking Ryan’s side when his eyes closed.

            “I thought it was true.” Ryan whispered, eyes still closed.

            Geoff sighed and rubbed his face, tugging at his mustache. “You’re not going to fix this easily.”

            “I can’t.” Ryan’s eyes snapped open, focusing on Geoff for the first time.

            “You’re going to.” Geoff snapped, pulling Ryan’s arm around his shoulders and hauling him to his feet. “We’ve all got shit we can’t lose, we’ve all fucked up to the point of no return. You’re fixing this shit with all of us.”

            “I wanted to kill him.” Ryan said, not struggling, but not making Geoff’s life any easier either.

            “You can’t. You never could.” Geoff snorted, dragging Ryan to his car. “Now buck the fuck up, asshole.”

            Ryan laughed dryly, slowly shuffling his feet after Geoff. It may take years, and there was no guarantee that Ray would ever love him back again, but they had to start somewhere. Gavin pissing Ryan off months later with a laugh like everything was normal was a good start. Even Ray was smiling.


	375. Fred Astaire by San Cisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray could never make Ryan smile like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3W38QnqfWAg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray fidgeted in his seat. His stomach was twisted into knots as he listened to Ryan talk more than he had ever heard, even when they were alone. He grit his teeth as they laughed, trying to focus on his DS.

            Ryan had wanted to meet an old business partner about their newest job. What the madman had failed to mention was that this old partner was a beautiful woman with a deadly smile and more inside jokes with Ryan than Ray could even dream about.

            As soon as they had seen each other, they had hugged for seconds too long. Ryan started talking like a bullet, the woman listening and laughing. They stared only at each other, completely lost in what they were talking about.

            Something burned in Ray’s chest. No matter how hard he tried, he could never keep Ryan’s interest in a conversation. He always ended up looking bored. Hell, just getting Ryan to talk to him at all was an effort.

            Ray risked glancing up and nearly scowled. They were smiling brightly at each other. It made his stomach sick. Before he snapped his stylist in half, he looked back at his game to find his character dead.

            “Oh! I forgot to mention,” Ryan said and Ray actually scowled. They hadn’t even talked about the job yet. Ray was beginning to wonder why Ryan dragged him along at all. The only reason he was staying at his point was that Ryan was paying for food for all of them, and that was taking too long.

            Ray snapped his DS shut and pulled his phone out. He glared at the screen, begging some sort of message to appear. He nearly sighed in relief when he suddenly got a message from Dan.

            “I’m leaving,” Ray said, cutting into their conversation, “Weapons guy wants me.”

            “Dan?” Ryan frowned, watching Ray stand, “What is it?”

            “Don’t know, don’t care,” Ray snapped, stuffing his phone and DS into his pockets.

            Ray heard Ryan start to say his name, but the woman distracted him and he was long forgotten. Ray scowled and hurried from the restaurant. It was kind of dumb of him really. Sure he and Ryan worked well together, but he was just some sniper, a dime a dozen. Next to Ryan, the mother fucking Vagabond, he was nothing. Ryan barely tolerated his shitty jokes and shitter personality as it was.

            Besides, the woman was clearly a much better option. She could get Ryan to smile in a way Ray had only managed once. She could make him laugh and hold conversations with him. She was probably an excellent mercenary, a much better partner than he could ever be.

            Ray felt his phone buzz again and smiled bitterly at the message. Dan at least tried to flirt with him. Sure the guy was extremely awkward, but he was at least interested. Maybe it wouldn’t be a _bad_ idea to give him a shot. Well, maybe in a few days when his chest stopped hurting. He was a criminal, but he didn’t want to just use people. He had some morals.

            Sighing, Ray quickly replied before stealing a bike right from under the rider. He took the long way around to Dan’s to clear his head. Another one of Ryan’s contacts had pointed them to Dan, some guy named Gavin, or something. Apparently the guy always gave Ryan a headache, but he could stand Dan.

            He parked the bike a block away and walked slowly the rest of the way. Dan wanted him to test some guns so they would probably go to the shooting range. Dan nearly threw the door open when he knocked.

            “Ray! I’m glad you could help,” Dan said sheepishly, duffle already thrown over his shoulder, “I think you’ll like what I have.”

            “I always do,” Ray grinned, following Dan from the apartment to his car, “What do you have?”

            “A few exploding rounds and a new sniper I think you’ll love,” Dan grinned, placing the duffle in the trunk before heading for the driver’s seat, “No Ryan today?”         

            “Nope,” Ray grit out as calmly as he could, shrugging, “He had a meeting.”

            “With who? I thought he just knew you and B,” Dan furrowed his brow, slipping into the seat.

            “Some woman he used to work with.” Ray said, trying to keep his head clear. He could feel his guts knotting themselves again. “What about this sniper rifle?”

            Dan stared at him for a moment before giving him a sympathetic smile. “It’s pretty great, but I don’t want to ruin the surprise yet.” He said eventually, starting the car.

            “I hate surprises.” Ray deadpanned, smiling relieved when Dan laughed lightly.

            “You’ll like this one. I promise.” Dan said, winking at Ray before pulling out and getting onto the road.

            Conversation was light as they traveled out of the city. Ryan texted Ray twice, asking where he was, but he ignored both messages. He was a grown man, he didn’t need the Vagabond hovering behind him all of the time. He doubted Ryan cared anyway, he was just useful for the job.

            When they pulled up to the shooting range, Ray’s phone buzzed impatiently with a call. Ray sighed and begrudgingly answered when Dan told him to while he set up.

            “Where are you?” Ryan huffed over the phone the instant Ray picked up.

            Ray considered just breathing heavily into the phone for a few minutes before hanging up, but Ryan sounded mad and an angry Vagabond meant a burnt down city. “We’re at the shooting range, Dan wanted me to test some new guns.” He said dryly.

            “Should we meet you there then?” Ryan said, a woman’s giggle echoing over the phone.

            “Nope.” Ray said, he could feel his eye twitch. “It’s not a lot. I’ll just see you later.” He hung up before Ryan could respond. He stopped himself from throwing the phone before throwing it anyway, right over the cliff next to the shooting range.

            “Um, are you okay?” Dan said cautiously, frowning at Ray’s back.

            “Yeah.” Ray hissed, turning and taking the pistol from Dan’s hand. “These explode?”

            “Yes, but-“ Dan started but was cut off by Ray firing into the ready dummy. They watched the bullet hit then turn into a massive fireball.

            Ray’s eyes went wide before he laughed. “Holy _fuck_!” He gasped, looking down at the gun. “I want as many of those as you have.”

            Dan chuckled and shook his head. “Deal, but you should know that they have a seventy percent chance of failing.”

            “So?” Ray grinned, aiming at the ground next to the dummy and firing. The ground exploded into a small mushroom cloud. “That’s fucking fun.”

            Dan laughed and pulled a paper from his pocket, noting Ray’s request. Ray spent an hour firing the exploding rounds, not a single one failing on him.

            “I guess the ratio is higher than I thought.” Dan said, digging into the duffle. “But that’s not what I really wanted to show you.”

            “What do you have for me?” Ray smiled, holstering the pistol in his waistband. His eyes went wide and he laughed when Dan turned around holding a bright pink sniper rifle. “It’s pink?”

            “I thought you would like the color.” Dan grinned, holding the gun out to Ray.

            Ray shook his head and took the gun, smiling more at how light it was. He pressed the butt against this shoulder and looked down the scope. Before he could move to adjust the scope, it adjusted for him perfectly.

            “Automatic zoom.” Dan said, smiling at Ray’s surprise. “More powerful than the highest caliber gun you can find, and it’s a flame thrower.”

            “You’re shitting me.” Ray snorted, running a thumb over the two switches above the trigger. One was no doubt the safety. He had no idea what the second one was for.

            “Flip the top switch.” Dan smirked, taking a step back.

            Ray did as he was told, lining up his shot before pulling the trigger. Instead of a bullet, blue flames burst from just below the nozzle of the gun. Ray gasped and release the trigger, blinking at the smoldering dummy and grass.

            He turned to look at Dan wide eyed before laughing and lining up another shot. Once the flame thrower was out of fuel, he switched back to the gun and smiled at the carnage the bullet caused.

            “I’ll take it.” Ray said with a laugh after his tenth perfect shot.

            “It’s a gift.” Dan said sheepishly. “I made it just for you.”

            “You made this?” Ray said, looking down at the gun before smiling. “Thanks man.’

            “Of course.” Dan smiled softly at him, ruffling his hair. Ray grinned up at him, but before either of them could say anything, a familiar car pulled up and a rather angry looking Ryan stepped out.

            Ray frowned and dug around for his phone before remembering that he threw it off of the cliff. Ryan hadn’t tracked that, had he? That must have looked bad.

            Ryan nearly stormed over to them, Dan flinching away as Ray sighed. “I dropped it?” He offered when Ryan got over to them.

            Ryan glared down at him, holding out the pieces of his phone out to him. “Do I want to know what really happened?”

            “No.” Ray sighed, rolling his eyes. “And I’m fucking fine.”

            “I didn’t know that!” Ryan snapped, eyes darting to the pink gun for a moment before focusing again. “I thought you fell off the fucking cliff!”

            “I dropped it.” Ray shrugged, switching the safety on.

            “Er, you threw it?” Dan said, frowning confused.

            Ray winced and Ryan tensed, narrowing his eyes at Ray. “What?” he said, dropping the pieces of his phone to the ground.

            Ray shot Dan a glare easing when he saw his guilty look. “I got mad at a game and threw it. It’s fine.” He said quickly.

            “You don’t get angry.” Ryan sounded more tired than angry now, shoulders relaxing. “You’re not going to tell me what really happened, are you?”

            “That’s what happened!” Ray huffed, shooting Dan a look to keep his mouth shut.

            Ryan looked between them, something like fire passing through his eyes for a moment before it was gone. “We’re going home.”

            “What? No way!” Ray snorted, turning away from Ryan and walking back toward the dummies. “You’ve gotta see this new shit.” Anything to change the conversation and avoid a long, tense car ride with Ryan.

            “Ray.” Ryan sighed, following him. “We’re leaving.”

            “Just shut up and watch.” Ray told him, pulling the pistol from his waistband. He raised it and fired, but the bullet didn’t leave the barrel. Instead, there was a hiss then a crack and the gun exploded in his hand.

            Ray gasped in pain, stumbling back as his hand and clothes fed a hungry flame. He dropped the sniper rifle, barely hearing Ryan and Dan call his name over the ringing in his ears. He tried to snuff the flames, ripping his jacket off and wrapping it around what was left of his hand.

            He sank to his knees as the pain burst up his arm and into his skull. He felt familiar arms wrap around him and pull him to a strong chest. The longer he started at the charred jacket the more he ached. By the time he started to recognize the ceiling in Caleb’s criminal minute clinic, he was sobbing and convulsing in pain.

            He couldn’t remember much after that, just flashes of Caleb and Dan, but mostly Ryan. Fingers in his hair, soft words spoken by a deep voice, bright blue eyes. When he woke up completely, he was in a hospital bed and he couldn’t feel his arm.

            “Oh hey, you’re awake.” Caleb said, appearing as a blur above Ray. “I’m sorry.”

            Ray furrowed his brow before howling in pain. High pressured water bore at his charred stump, cleaning out the puss and any dirt that was missed.

            The water suddenly stopped, although the pain didn’t subside. Caleb begging for his life slowly became clear as Ray’s spotty vision focused on Ryan holding the crooked doctor by his collar.

            “Rye.” Ray croaked, reaching out with his painless hand. “Rye. Wha’s ‘oing on?”

            Ryan dropped Caleb and was at Ray’s side in an instant, petting his hair and holding him close. After a moment he let Caleb come close and use the water again. Ray screamed again, pressing his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck as he was held tighter.

            When Caleb was finished, he smeared a stinging salve onto his stump before rewrapping it and leaving quickly. Ray shook and panted in Ryan’s arm, numb except for the throbbing pain coming from his stump.

            “You lost your hand.” Ryan said softly, still running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “Dan’s making you a new one.”

            Ray blinked tiredly up at Ryan, dried tears stretching his skin around his eyes. “What?” He said, clearer than before.

            Ryan smiled softly down at Ray. “You’ll be just fine, go to sleep.” He said, pressing a kiss to Ray’s forehead.

            Ray blinked a few times before nodding and pressing into Ryan’s chest and going to sleep. When he woke, he was nestled in Ryan’s lap, pressed tight against the older man’s chest.

            Ryan smiled down at him when Ray looked tiredly up at him. “Meg told me that I was being a moron.” He said softly, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “I told her how much I love you and that I didn’t think you were interested. She had to tell me you were jealous when you left the meeting.”

            Ryan’s words slowly made sense as Ray woke up more, his eyes going wide. “Rye.” He rasped.

            Ryan squeezed him gently. “I never noticed that my awkwardness made it seem like I wasn’t interested. I love listening to you talk, I just clam up because I don’t know what to say. I love your jokes, as shitty as they are, I’m just too lost in how cute you are to laugh.”

            Ray watched Ryan ramble on. The older man was in a completely different world now, fond smile pulling at his lips as his fingers went idle in Ray’s hair. Slowly, Ray smiled and shifted. Ryan looked at him worriedly before tensing as Ray pressed their lips together.

            After only a second, Ryan was kissing back, holding Ray tighter and cupping his cheek. They parted a moment later with dazed smiles. Ryan chuckled lightly as Ray collapsed against his chest again, pressing closer.

            “I love you.” Ryan whispered into his hair before kissing the top of his head.

            Ray smiled and relaxed against Ryan, glancing at his wrapped stump in his lap. “I love you too.” He said softly, closing his eyes and listening to Ryan’s heartbeat.


	376. Joystick by Simon Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets to meet Rosa's parents for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ik36FOdSw2k
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “So uh. My parents and brother are coming tomorrow.” Rosa said awkwardly, killing Louis on screen.

            Louis nearly choked on his water, coughing hard as he dropped his controller in his lap. Rosa paused the game and patted his shoulder. “What?” He croaked, wiping his mouth.

            “My parents and brother are coming for the exhibition.” Rosa said slowly, rubbed his back. “You know James.”

            “Yeah and he wants to kill me!” Louis groaned, falling back on the couch. They were in the common room of Rosa’s dorm. “Who knows what your parents will do.”

            “They’re not going to kill you.” Rosa scoffed, rolling aer eyes. “They want to meet you and this is our last year. I told them not to until now.”

            “I’m going to die.” Louis moaned, flopping over on the couch. He dramatically threw his arm over his eyes, smiling and peeking out at Rosa when he heard ae laugh.

            “Stop being dramatic.” Rosa said, pulling Louis upright. “You’ll be fine.”

            “I hope so.” Louis sighed, wrapping his arms around Rosa’s waist. “I rather like living.”

            “I like you alive too.” Rosa said, leaning against Louis. Four years of undergrad and this would be the first time the entire Haywood family would be at the college. Since Louis met Rosa, ae had been rather cryptic about aer family. James came often, but never aer parents.

            Louis smiled down at Rosa as ae grabbed aer controller and the game started up again. Once ae was distracted, he really started to panic. James had threatened him enough, and he was fucking terrifying. Rosa’s parents were going to be horrifying.

            Before two in the morning, Louis went back to his dorm, leaving Rosa to return to aer room. In the morning, he knocked on aer door and smiled at aer roommate.

            “Rosa’s out.” She said, her voice tilted up. She was brushing her hair and looked more than a little bored. This wasn’t Rosa’s first roommate that year. They usually asked for a room change. This one had certainly been there the longest, probably because she was rarely in the room.

            “Where?” Louis asked, following her into the room, closing the door behind him.

            “How the hell should I know?” She scoffed, tossing her brush onto her desk before grabbing a bag. “Just, do whatever.”

            Louis rolled his eyes as she left, slamming the door behind her. He leaned against Rosa’s bed and pulled out his phone. Rosa replied quickly, ae was just doing laundry and would be up soon.

            Smiling, Louis slipped his phone into his pocket and jumped onto the bed, falling back onto the bed. Letting his legs hang off the edge, he folded his hands behind his head and relaxed. It was amazing to be dating his best friend. Everything was unbelievably natural.

            Louis closed his eyes, jumping when there was a knock on the door. Chuckling, he slipped from the tall bed and walked over to the door. He threw it open, a sassy comment about Rosa forgetting aer keys at the ready. The words died on his tongue when James stared down at him with a raised eyebrow.

            “Oh, hello Louis.” James gave him a crooked grin. “Didn’t think we’d see you so soon.”

            Louis swallowed hard and opened his mouth to retort when a shorter man with bright brown eyes and messy brown hair slipped past. “Wait, that’s him?” The man said, narrowing his eyes at Louis.

            “Papa, this is Louis. Rosa’s boyfriend.” James chuckled, glancing behind him. “Dad?”

            Louis tried not to stumble back when a man the same height as James appeared behind the short man and James. His hair was blond and short, piercing blue eyes were stealing Louis’s soul. Although the shorter man just seemed terrifying, this man looked like he could snap Louis like a twig.

            Swallowing his nerves, he gave them his best smile and stepped aside. “Nice to finally meet you.” He said without stuttering. After meeting James for the first time, he learned how to hide his fear, these people could smell it.

            “So you’re Louis.” The shorter man, Ray, if Louis’s memory served him right and he really hoped it did.

            “Nice to meet you.” The taller man, Ryan, said, offering Louis his hand. He had a kind smile, but an evil spark in his eyes.

            Louis nodded and took Ryan’s hand, gritting his teeth when his grip was stronger than he thought it would be. “Rosa’s doing laundry. Ae will be up soon.”

            “That’s probably for the best.” James said, grinning at Louis as he leaned against Rosa’s desk chair. “Papa and Dad wanted to interrogate you anyway.”

            “Not interrogate.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head. “Just talk to, like civilized people.”

            “We don’t do civilized Rye.” Ray scoffed, immediately getting in Louis’s face. “You haven’t hurt her, have you?”

            Louis flinched, but didn’t back away. Minus the height difference, this was exactly like how he met James. “I don’t want to and I won’t try to.” He said on autopilot.

            Ray blinked at him surprised, yelping when Ryan pulled him back to his chest. “Ray.” Ryan warned with a chuckle, kissing Ray’s temple before giving Louis an apologetic smile. “James has already grilled you, hasn’t he?”

            “Yeah.” Louis said, standing up straight and stiff.

            “He’s not a bad kid.” James said, giving Louis a sheepish smile. Louis blinked at James surprised. He would never think he would see the day where James defended him. “He’s a fast learner.” And there was the crooked grin that made Louis think he killed people for a living.

            “Better question then.” Ray said, looking Louis up and down. “Does he know?”

            Louis shrank in the intense silence, three pairs of eyes staring him down. “Know what?” He said meekly.

            Before anyone could say anything more, the locks tumbled and Louis nearly cried in relief. Rosa dragged aer laundry bag through the door, pausing when she looked up and saw aer family looming over Louis.

            “Papa! Dad!” Ae gasped, leaving the bag to be smooshed between the door and frame to tackle Ray and Ryan in a hug.

            James laughed and walked over to join as Louis scurried over to yank the laundry bag into the room. He debated making a run for it, but he knew that as soon as he tried, all four of them would hunt him down.

            “How are you, Rosa?” Ryan laughed, hugging ae back before ruffling aer hair.

            “I’m great! How are you guys? It wasn’t too bad getting here, was it?” Rosa said, kissing all of their cheeks.

            “The airspace was relatively clear.” Ray shrugged, smiling at Rosa. “James drove us the rest of the way.”

            “It would have been easier if you hadn’t of landed on a highway.” James grumbled, giving Rosa a one armed hug.

            Louis frowned, trying to fit into Rosa’s closet. A highway? Why the fuck did their plane land on the highway? And why did it sound like Ray was the one flying? His mind drifted to his thoughts about James killing people for a living, but dismissed them. James was an animator. Rosa had even showed him some of his work. Although, he didn’t know anything about Ray and Ryan.

            “You got away fine.” Ryan snorted, bumping shoulders with James. “It was fine.”

            “Could have been easier.” James huffed, smiling slightly.

            Rosa rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m glad it all worked out then.” Ae said, glancing back at Louis and smiling sheepishly at him. “I guess you guys already met?”

            “Yep.” Louis said, wincing when his voice cracked. James and Ray grinned at him as Ryan sighed. If he fucked up once, he would either not live to see what happened or he would never live it down. He wasn’t sure which was worse.

            Rosa sighed and walked over to him, hugging him tightly before turning to aer family with hands on aer hips. “Leave him alone.” Ae said in aer ‘scary voice’. Well, scary to Louis anyway.

            Although all three men played it off with soft smiles and relaxed stances, Louis just managed to notice their flinch. Somehow, that made him feel better. “We’ll behave.” Ray said, with a grin that definitely said otherwise. “Why don’t you show us around?”

            Rosa narrowed aer eyes at all of them before smiling and grabbing aer parent’s arms. James and Louis chuckled as ae dragged them from the room. They trailed after, following them from the building toward the rest of campus.

            Louis nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder. James held back a laugh as Louis shot him a half-hearted glare. “We’re all going to be hard on you.” He said carefully with a crooked grin. “But you’re a good kid. I trust you with Rosa.”

            “Do you?” Louis huffed, folding his arms. The hand on his shoulder squeezed gently before it was removed.

            “Believe me, you would know if I didn’t.” James said, voice strangely level and face pulled into a neutral look.

            Louis leaned away, relieved when James grinned at him again. Without another word, James walked a bit faster to catch up with his family. Louis’s heart nearly burst from his chest. _That was fucking terrifying._ His mind screamed at him.

            Rosa glanced back at him and gave him that big smile that was just too adorable for his health. Taking a deep breath, he smiled back and walked a little faster. He really did care about aer, and if suffering with an insane family was what he had to deal with, so be it.

            Rosa showed them around campus and then brought them to the exhibition to meet aer professors and look at aer poster for aer final project. Each of the photography students had been given a section of a wall to fill with photos. Rosa, however, was not only one of the star students, but also one of the center pieces for the exposition. Ae had an entire wall of photos.

            Ray, Ryan, and James took their time looking at every single photo, brightening when they recognized photos from their last family get together. Louis and Rosa hung back, talking quietly. Louis had watched Rosa slave over the photos, many times making ae stop for five seconds.

            “They look proud.” Louis said as they began to reach the end of the wall.

            “I’m glad.” Rosa said, bouncing on aer toes. “These took forever.”

            “You did a beautiful job.” Louis said, wrapping an arm around Rosa and squeezing aer lightly.

            Rosa smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “Oh!” Ae said, standing on aer toes for a second before dropping to the balls of aer feet. “We should go see your exhibit next!”

            “Oh, nah.” Louis waved the idea away with a nervous smile. “They wouldn’t be interested.”

            “I’d love go.” James said from behind them, making Louis jump and stumble away.

            “James!” Rosa laughed, lightly hitting his shoulder. “Don’t do that. You scared us.”

            “That was the point.” James grinned, eyes snapping to Louis. “What’s your major again?”

            “Uh, fashion design.” Louis said carefully. He doubted that Rosa’s family would care about his chosen career, seeing as how they loved breaking gender roles, but it was still embarrassing for him.

            “I’d like to see it.” Ryan said, coming over with Ray trailing behind, still looking at Rosa’s wall.

            “Er, okay.” Louis forced a smile, leading them through the Academic Center. He took a deep breath before pushing into the theatre. Mannequins covered the massive stage. They were sectioned off by velvet rope.

            Louis scurried through the thin crowd, not bothering to make sure the others were following him. He couldn’t sense or feel them behind him, but they definitely were.

            “Well, here we are.” Louis swallowed hard, gesturing to his section. Slightly larger than the others, it was filled with various outfits that were both gender neutral and comfortable. “My idea was a line for anyone outside the gender binary.”

            Ray’s eyes light up and he nearly ran into the section, looking over the outfits. Ryan chuckled and followed after him, glancing at a few outfits a few times. James meandered the perimeter of the section, carefully looking over the outfits.

            Rosa smiled at him and rubbed his back to make him relax. He didn’t doubt that they noticed that the majority of the outfits were Rosa sized. Ae had been his model and who he was giving all of the clothes to once this was over. Of course, ae didn’t know that, not yet anyway.

            “I like all of them.” Ray said with an approving nod.

            “They look easy to move in.” Ryan nodded, with a sheepish shrug.

            “Not bad.” James said, ruffling Louis’s hair. “Nice, Rosa-sized touch.”

            Louis blushed and Rosa glared at aer brother. Ray and Ryan shared looked before smiling at Louis. The look was somewhere between threatening and fond. Louis chose to count it as a win.

            They left the exhibition after perusing the other projects. Rosa dragged them all to aer favorite restaurant, insisting that Ray and Ryan pay.

“Rosa, you have enough money to pay for twenty years of college.” James laughed as they settled into their seats. Ray and Ryan across from the kids while Louis was crammed into the corner of the booth, without any sort of escape.

            “What?” Louis said, giving Rosa a confused look. They had been making strange comments all day.

            Rosa opened and closed aer mouth a few times. James was grinning while Ray and Ryan gave him scolding looks. “I-Okay, this is definitely not how I wanted to tell him.” Rosa said, elbowing James in the side.

            “He was going to find out eventually.” James laughed, rubbing his side. “You’re already talking about marrying the boy.”

            “James!” Rosa gasped, turning rose red and voice going up an octave.

            Louis blushed and shrank more into the corner when he caught the looks Ray and Ryan were giving him. Ray’s face was neutral while Ryan had the same murderous smile Rosa sometimes had.

            “Louis.” Rosa sighed, giving aer parents a pointed look. “I completely understand if you want to break up after I tell you this.”

            Louis’s heart nearly dropped out of his chest. He instantly reached for Rosa’s hands, not liking the sad smile on aer face. “What’s up?” He said, giving aer a comforting smile.

            Rosa opened her mouth to speak, but Ray beat aer to the punch. “We’re criminals.”

            Louis blinked at Ray as Rosa flailed for better words. James, Ryan, and Ray all stared intently at him. “Huh?” He said, blinking a few times.

            “I’m sure you’ve heard of Brownman and Vagabond.” Ryan said, gesturing to Ray and himself.

            “Maybe you’ve heard of White Mask as well?” James said, still grinning. It wasn’t the best name the public could have given him, but no one could be as lucky as Rosa being named the Blood Rose.

            Louis looked at all of them before looking at Rosa who looked both flustered and panicked. “I was right?” He rasped out, throat tight.

            Rosa bit aer lip, puffing a laugh. He had told aer his thoughts after meeting James for the first time. Ae had laughed then changed the subject. “Completely.”

            Louis opened and closed his mouth a few times before groaning and dropping his head onto the table. “Great.” He said, muffled by the table. “This is my life now.”

            Rosa laughed and hugged him tightly, resting aer head on his back. James chuckled as Ray and Ryan visibly relaxed. “I love you.” Rosa said softly.

            Louis turned his head and smiled at aer. “I love you too.” He mouthed to avoid certain death.

            The rest of the meal was spent quietly talking about death, murder, gangs, and greed. Louis was not surprised, not even once. He wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure Ray and Ryan were proud of him.


	377. Second to None by Chris Crocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something distinct about everything he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDAmN3te9Pw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            There was something distinct about everything he did. He never saw it in anyone else. He was nothing like the others he had been with. None of them could smile like he could, or tell jokes in the middle of sex, or laugh at his jokes in the middle of sex. No one else threw food at him to make him eat, even if they were in a serious relationship. No one else was a challenge at video games like he was.

            And probably the worst part was that Ryan _knew_ all of that. Every time Ray would come back to the penthouse with fresh hickies or a slight limp, he would get this grin that just screamed cockiness.

            Ray would stay neutral and just walk to his room. Within the hour, Ryan would be in his room, making new marks on top of the old ones. His hold would never be possessive, he would ask a million times if Ray was okay, if he wanted to stop. He would give him that other infuriating smile, that soft loving one.

            Ray scowled at the warm chest he was pressed up against. That was another thing, no one could cuddle like Ryan could. He was a giant, warm teddy bear that held him like he was everything.

            He hated it. It wasn’t like he knew what he was doing either. Was he trying to make Ryan jealous? There was no reason to, Ryan would do anything he asked of him. Did he want him to be a little possessive, maybe hold him tighter? Probably.

            He glanced up and studied Ryan’s face as he slept. His face was relaxed and peaceful, probably for the first time in days. He had a faint smile as he breathed through the thin opening of his mouth.

            Every time Ray tried to tell him what he wanted, Ryan would do his gentle act. He would treat him with respect and he loved that _more._ Maybe it was because he had never been with anyone that cared as much as Ryan did. Not that they were any sort of official, although they always went on what the crew decided to consider dates.

            When was the last time someone other than Ryan actually cared about him? The crew didn’t count, they were family. When was the last time a lover treated him like a human? Well, never. To be honest.

            He had never had a decent, human relationship with anyone before. He shivered as something tightened in his chest. Ryan’s arms tightened around him and he felt safer. Pressing his face back into Ryan’s chest, he tried not to remember. He didn’t like remembering.

            “Ray?” Ryan’s voice was deeper than normal – which was completely unfair because it was already so fucking deep.

            Ray opened his mouth to make some sort of snarky comment, but only a sob escaped him. Ryan instantly tensed and looked down at him. “What’s wrong?”

            Ray took in shallow, short breaths. Ryan’s eyes were _worried._ Truly, honestly, worried. Not that manipulative look he always got. Not that hypocritical look. He fucking cared and it was _weird_.

            Ray tried to speak again, but another sob escaped him and he clamped his hands over his mouth as tears over flowed.

            Ryan reached up and gently brushed his tears away, giving him that smile again. “It’s okay.” He said softly, pulling Ray to his chest. “Just let go.”

            Ray didn’t really want to follow that order, but he did anyway. He clung to Ryan’s shoulders and arms, sobbing into his chest. Once he started, it was impossible for him to stop until he was done. When was the last time he cried? The last relationship, if he remembered correctly. However, those tears had burned and sobs were ripped from his throat. This felt relieving, needed. He felt happy to sob everything out, and it was _weird._

Ryan’s fingers carded through his hair, gentle kisses being pressed into his hair. Rough fingers traced patterns onto his back. He slowly felt better, the tears easing and the sobs ending for wet sniffles. When he finally finished, Ryan leaned away for only a moment to grab the tissue box. Once he had it, he squished it between them.

            Ryan waited until Ray had blown his nose and dried tears off of tightening skin a few times. When he was done, the tissue box was empty – although it had been nearly empty to begin with – and the goopy tissues were stuffed inside.

            “Okay?” Ryan said, pressing a kiss to Ray’s forehead.

            Ray nodded once, closing his eyes and enjoying Ryan’s warmth. “I’m not used to it.” He rasped after a moment.

            “What?” Ryan said, tossing the tissue box onto the floor before pulling Ray close again.

            Ray opened his mouth, searching for the words. “I’m not used to having someone actually care.”

            Ryan was silent for a moment, pressing kisses on the top of Ray’s head. “I love you.” He said softly, squeezing Ray gently. “I mean that honestly, no strings attached. I know you’re uncomfortable with that.”

            “I’m _not._ ” Ray sniffed, looking up at Ryan. “I’m just not used to it. Everyone else used me, ra-hurt me.” He nearly choked on his words. “I just, don’t know how normal shit works.

‘           “That’s fine.” Ryan said, rubbing Ray’s sides. “You can take your time figuring it out.”

            Ray frowned, pressing his forehead into Ryan’s chest. “I’m sorry.” He whispered after a moment.

            “For what?” Ryan said, fingers in black strands again.

            “For hurting you, if I did.” Ray said, the familiar words tasting disgusting. His mouth was dry.

            “I’m fine.” Ryan said, interrupting the subconscious monolog that Ray’s brain was expecting. “I get it.”

            “No, I-I don’t want to do that to you anymore.” Ray said, pushing away and looking up at Ryan determined. “I’m sorry.”

            Ryan smiled at him and kissed his nose. “It’s okay. Do whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

            Ray scowled and kissed Ryan’s cheek, making sure to slobber on it slightly. He hid a smile in Ryan’s chest when the older man faked a gag. “Ah, why?” Ryan groaned.

            “I love you too.” Ray whispered, closing his eyes.

            Ryan was silent for a moment, holding Ray tighter for a second before wiping his wet check on Ray’s shoulder.

            “Hey!” Ray gasped, shuddering from the wet cold. He tried to squirm away, but Ryan held on tight to him.

            “It’s your fault!” Ryan laughed, peppering kisses all over Ray’s face, neck, and shoulders as Ray wiped the spit off.

            “Asshole.” Ray groaned, pouting at Ryan.

            Ryan smirked and kissed Ray’s nose. “That pout is adorable.”

            Ray’s pout deepened and he lightly punched Ryan’s shoulder. “I’m manly as hell.”

            “Of course you are.” Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

            “I am!” Ray huffed, folding his arms awkwardly while lying on his side.

            Ryan laughed and pulled Ray closer. “Of course you are.” He said, kissing his head. “Are you going to be okay?”

            Ray didn’t even breathe for a moment. Then he smiled and nodded. “I think I’ll be fine.”


	378. Wish You Were Here by Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn't go down like this. He had a crew to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtB-YN03XDg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            He felt weightless. The sky was covered in clouds with rays of light poking through their white fluff. His arms dragged under him, drifting with the movement. Something lapped at his temples and cheeks, he could taste the salt on his lips.

            Ray gasped and flailed as he realized where he was. He momentarily went upright, seeing the massive extent of sea in front of him. The next moment, he was gulping seawater, fighting for the surface.

            He broke into the air coughing, trying to calm his movements. Panting hard, he looked around frantically. Absolutely nothing was around him. Not even the shattered parts of his ship. There was no blood or dead bodies, no floating barrels or jagged pieces of wood. Then he remembered.

            His ship was taken by the navy, they overran them. The commander grabbed him, smacked him on the head, and then threw him overboard. He vaguely remembered his crew gasping and shouting for them to help him.

            The back of his head burned and he reached up. His fingers came away bloody and he winced. He was completely lost at sea, nothing to hold on to, nothing to survive off of. Who knows how long he was floating unconscious in the water.

            His ship was gone, his crew was gone. What a failed pirate captain he was. Ray slowly drifted back and floated again. He stared at the sky, seeing the faces of his men who were no doubt going to be hung.

            One face stuck in his mind, his first mate. Ryan had been with him since the beginning. They had worked on his first ship together and when they left they built their own crew. They planned everything together, from the stops they took to the ships they attacked. Ryan was less of a first mate and more of a second captain.

            Ryan’s face as he was falling overboard blinked into his head and he couldn’t tell if the older man was starting a rebellion or not. Smiling bitterly, he closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. He wasn’t going to live through this, not this time.

            He had been stranded on an island, thrown into jail, and passed around among disgusting nobles. He had saved men from slavery and stole from a famous navy captain. He ruled the beaches of Tortuga and commanded great respect. Now, he was going to die in the middle of the ocean.

            Reviewing his life, there wasn’t a moment he regretted. Sure there were things he would have done better now, but nothing he would go back and change. Well, there was Ryan. He never really told him how much he meant to him. Never told him how much he loved him.

            Ray sighed as a hollowing emptiness filled his chest. He already missed the giant goof. Missed his laugh and murder jokes. Missed eyes bluer than the sky or ocean. Missed blond hair darker than sand but just as soft.

            Opening his eyes again, he wished he wasn’t about to die. Wish he could be back with his crew and family. They were celebrating a good haul when that navy ship snuck up on them – actually, Geoff was just too drunk to see them coming. They were bigger than Ray’s beautiful boat, and had twice the men.

            They held their own, of course, but before Ray could turn the boat away and run, they were already being overrun. Now they were gone, and he missed them all, especially Ryan. He missed their warm hammock, the rock of the ship.

            Ray opened his eyes again and floated upright. He searched around, feeling the wind chill his wet hair. There had to be somewhere for him to go, somewhere he could survive and return to his men. The famous Captain Ray Narvaez Jr. wasn’t about to give up, not like this.

            Taking a deep breath, he started swimming in the direction the wind was blowing. If he followed the air currents, he was bound to hit something. He didn’t go as fast as he could, taking long strokes and plenty of breaks. He wasn’t helping anyone if he exhausted himself too quickly.

            After hours of swimming and seeing nothing at all, he stared at the moon panting hard. He counted the stars under his breath, remembering laying in the crow’s nest with Ryan, listening to his tales about the stars. As his breathing evened out, he smiled, turned onto his stomach, and swam again.

            Before noon the next day, he was too tired to go any further. He was hungry and thirsty. Everything ached and his lungs were about to explode. He felt like he was made of salt water.

            He coughed hard, panting as he floated in the water. He felt horribly sick. Maybe he was going to die after all.

            Ray squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on breathing. He would live, he would find his men. He would be with them again. He wished they were here.

            He hadn’t realized he had passed out until faint shouting and the sound of water bashing against wood woke him. He blinked hard a few times, eyes stinging from being so dry. The sky was bright for a moment until something big blocked his view.

            Ray’s eyes widened as he recognized the shape of sails. His heart began to race when he recognized his own flag. “Captain!” Lining the railing was his crew, some crying, some cursing and smiling.

            Ryan was standing on the railing, a rope tight in his arms. He leapt from the railing, plunging into the water beside Ray.

            “Rye.” Ray croaked, coughing hard as Ryan’s arms wrapped around him.

            “I didn’t think we’d find you.” Ryan breathed into his hair, holding him and the rope tightly as they were hoisted up the side of the ship.

            Ray puffed a broken sob, too dehydrated to cry. The crew hauled them aboard and Caleb, their doctor, rushed over. Everything was a blur of Caleb fussing over him and Ryan holding him so tightly he thought his ribs might break. The crew was cheering, Geoff breaking out a small reserve of alcohol. They didn’t need any repeats.

            Ray smiled as the world turned dark. His wish was granted, now he just wished he could live long enough to enjoy it.

            When he woke, he was almost lulled back to sleep by the gentle rock of his ship. Shaking his head slowly, he sat up and leaned against the wall. Caleb and Ryan were nowhere to be seen, but he could hear the crew above deck, shouting and laughing.

            Ray breathed in relief at the familiarity. Reaching up, he felt bandages around his head. His stomach was no longer trying to eat itself and mouth and throat were no longer dry. He took deep breaths and enjoyed the feeling of not being made out of the sea.

            He jumped when he heard the door rattle then open. He looked over and smiled as Ryan stared at him wide eyed and slack jawed.

            “Ray.” Ryan breathed before rushing into the room and wrapping Ray up into a tight hug. “Oh thank god.”

            Ray laughed and hugged Ryan back, still feeling a bit numb. “He had jack shit to do with it.” He said, smiling when Ryan laughed wetly against his shoulder.

            “Caleb wasn’t sure you would wake up.” Ryan said quietly, settling onto the bed and refusing to let go of Ray. “We thought we were going to lose you.”

            “Never.” Ray scoffed, playing with Ryan’s small ponytail. “I would haunt your ass.”

            Ryan snorted then peppered Ray’s face with kisses. Ray’s laugh was cut off by Ryan’s lips on his. Carefully laying on the bed, Ryan hovered over Ray, holding him as tightly as possible as they kissed.

            Ray pulled back and took a sharp breath. “I missed you too.” He laughed, holding onto Ryan’s shoulders when he tried to move away to give him space.

            Ryan smiled and dropped to the side, keeping Ray close without crushing his lungs. “You should have seen us, rose.” He said, playing with Ray’s hair. “We took down the entire ship. We killed guards one by one, taking their uniforms and slipping into the crowds. We killed the captain then threw so many of them overboard alive.”

            “Shit.” Ray laughed, leaning into Ryan’s hand. “How did you get the ship back?”

            “They had men following the main ship.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s forehead. “We waited for them to catch up before killing them too. It’s not like we could run that giant ship ourselves anyway. Once we had _Blood Rose_ back, we burned the navy ship just in case we couldn’t give you a proper burial.”

            “That’s exactly how I want to go out.” Ray said with a nod. “Remember that.”

            “I’ll try to forget.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s nose and smiling when he laughed. “Then we turned the ship around and sailed back as fast as we could. We were hoping we’d find you, there was a slim chance, but everyone wanted to try.”

            Ray smiled fondly, resting his forehead against Ryan’s chest. “I’m lucky you all love me.”

            “Very.” Ryan chuckled, rubbing Ray’s back. “Welcome home.”

            Ray smiled up at Ryan and kissed him again. The crew burst in about an hour later, catching them making out. There were hoots and hollers, but everyone was smiling. They would never live that down.


	379. Dirty Mind by 3Oh!3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff's dirty mind was starting to creep Ryan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNGe_cvMqm8
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “You act like we fuck all of the time.” Ryan sighed, shooting a glare at Geoff.

            “What else do you do in his room all day?” Geoff scoffed, sipping his whisky.

            “We play video games.” Ryan shrugged, smiling when he caught sight of Ray weasel out of Michael’s grip. He had beat them again and Michael was losing his temper.

            Geoff stared at Ryan for a moment before snorting. “Does he play with your joystick then?”

            Ryan cringed and shot Geoff a glare. “No. We legitimately play games. That’s it. Not everything is about sex you know.”

            “That’s what you think.” Geoff scoffed, rolling his eyes. “How do you keep him quiet? I’d figure Ray was a moaner.”

            Ryan felt his eye twitch. If this wasn’t the tenth time Geoff had asked, he would have just brushed it off with a joke about holes. But no, now this was getting creepy. “Why exactly does our sex life matter to you? I would think you would want some quiet with Michael and Gavin screaming their heads off every night.”

            “I don’t care what you do.” Geoff shrugged, humming around the edge of his glass. “Okay, that’s a lie. I want to know how _both_ of you are in bed.”

            Ryan groaned and dropped his forehead onto the counter. “Nope.” He said after a moment, slipping from the stool. “We’re leaving.”

            “Ohhh, so you do it in a hotel then?” Geoff pressed, grinning at Ryan.

            Ryan paused and narrowed his eyes at Geoff. “Are you asking for a shot to the head?”

            “Why would I want that?” Geoff scowled, shaking his head. “I’m just curious.”

            “So was Gavin.” Ryan said absently before smiling crookedly at Geoff. “But there’s a reason he runs when I just look at him.”

            Geoff winced and frowned after Ryan as he walked over to the couch and pulled Ray from Michael’s grasp. “Oh, hey Rye.” Ray said with a grin, rushing to hide behind Ryan when Michael went for him again.

            Ryan caught Michael by the collar of his shirt and dropped him back on the couch. “We’re leaving.” Ryan said darkly, shooting Michael and Gavin a warning look.

            Ray rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “Come on big guy.” He said, hooking their arms together. “Stop scaring the idiots.”

            “Hey!” Michael and Gavin shouted at the same time, although they didn’t stop them.

            Geoff waved at them as they passed, smirking when Ryan shot him a glare. Ray snorted and pulled Ryan along. “Geoff piss you off again?” He asked when they got down to the garage.

            “Yes.” Ryan said through gritted teeth, heading for Ray’s bike. “I want to go solo for a bit.”

            “Wait, what?” Ray frowned, following Ryan over to the bike. “Seriously?”

            “My skin itches.” Ryan said, rubbing his arm. “I want to move around a bit. We won’t be gone for long, just a few jobs outside the city.”

            Ray hummed in thought before slipping onto the bike. “Alright, if it’ll make you feel better.”

            Ryan smiled, relaxing slightly as he climbed onto the bike behind Ray. “Thank you.” He sighed, kissing Ray’s cheek.

            Ray smiled back at him before taking off. They didn’t have any of their normal weapons, but that didn’t matter. They could always buy new ones.

            Ryan left where they were going to Ray. He lazily watched highway signs pass them as they drove out of the city and took highways at random. Ray seemed to have a destination in mind; whatever it was, Ryan didn’t really care.

            It was well past midnight when either of their phones finally rang. They had stopped for gas only twice and showed no signs of stopping in any city any time soon. Ryan pulled his phone out and contemplated tossing it before Ray gave him a look over his shoulder.

            Ryan gave him a sheepish grin before carefully typing out what they were doing to Geoff. Their boss was less than pleased, but let them do what they wanted. He knew better than try to control them, it would just make them want to disobey more.

            When they started to swerve slightly, Ryan made Ray stop at a shitty motel. Ray hated stopping on long car trips, but sometimes it was necessary.

            Instead of collapsing onto their shitty, dusty bed like they wanted to, they checked the room for bugs and weapons. Once the room was clear, Ryan dropped onto the bed, laughing when Ray flopped on top of him.

            Ray stretched, back bowing around Ryan’s. They both jumped at the loud crack that echoed in the room. “Ow.” Ray laughed, slowly relaxing his back.

            “What was that?” Ryan chuckled, sitting up and turning around.

            “I have no idea.” Ray said, yelping when Ryan pulled him to lay face down on the bed before straddling his legs. “Rye, I’m no-oh shit that feels nice.”

            Ryan chuckled as he pressed his fingers into the knots in Ray’s back, trying to get them to release. “You know I always ask first.”

            Ray hummed folding his hands under his chin and closing his eyes. “I know, just didn’t know what you were doing.”

            Ryan shook his head and kissed the back of Ray’s head before working out all of his knots, cracking a few more bones in the process. Ray had to really be in the mood for sex which wasn’t often. Ryan never minded, he wasn’t that big on the act although he would never deny Ray when he asked.

            Ray was fast asleep by the time Ryan finished. Chuckling, he pulled Ray’s shoes off then his own before tucking them under the covers. In the morning they continued on. Ray was cryptic every time Ryan asked where they were going.

            Ryan hadn’t really been paying attention to the state signs as they passed, but a very familiar one caught his eye. He blinked at the sign welcoming them to Georgia before squeezing Ray gently.

            He felt the younger man chuckle before they sped past a few slow moving cars. Ryan smiled and dropped his chin onto Ray’s shoulder. It had been years since he had been to his old stomping grounds. Years since he had Georgia under his thumb. His smile turned crooked. This was the perfect way to ease his burning skin.

            Ryan gave Ray directions to a safe house he still owned. Their legs were stiff when they slid off the bike, but Ryan was grinning regardless. “Let’s get started.” He said darkly, taking the skull mask held out to him. Leave it to Ray to store an extra mask in his bike seat.

            They took Georgia one city at a time, with a brief stop at Disney to relax. They got a few jealous texts from the rest of the crew based off of Ray’s snapchats. Ryan was having the time of his life, ending gangs and making new ones. He had the state under his boot in a matter of months. Just long enough for Geoff to start bugging them to come home.

            “Alright, Geoff finally threatened me.” Ray chuckled, tossing his phone onto the coffee table. They were in a new, bigger safe house.

            “Guess we have to go back.” Ryan sighed, smiling at Ray.

            “You ready to go?” Ray said, sliding over to Ryan and quickly straddling his lap.

            “I am.” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow, hands hovering over Ray’s hips. “Do you want to?”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray smirked, leaning down and kissing Ryan hard.

            Ryan chuckled, hands landing on Ray’s hips. They were going to spend their last days there in pleasure.


	380. Touching on My by 3Oh!3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hated the Vagabond, he was creepy and was probably going to murder all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAvdozCTRGs
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “You’re going to have to get used to him eventually.” Geoff said, frowning at Ray.

            “I don’t give fuck.” Ray huffed, folding his arms. He just wanted to play his games, but Gavin had to invite the fucking Vagabond over to play with them. Just leave the creep to do whatever the fuck he does in his room. “He’s fucking creepy.”

            “That’s his _thing._ ” Geoff snorted, setting his empty whisky glass on the counter. They were sitting on opposite sides of the breakfast bar. “Just deal with it. He’s staying on the crew.”

            Ray wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth at argue when heavy boots tapped behind him. He glanced over at Vagabond who looked down at him, blue eyes strange behind the black skull mask.

            “Leaving buddy?” Geoff said, smiling when Vagabond nodded at Geoff. “Alright, see you later. Don’t forget about the heist.”

            Vagabond shrugged and left after sparing Ray one last glance. Ray shivered and slipped from the stool. Geoff shook his head after him as he rejoined the other lads on the couch. What a giant, creepy guy. Ray normally wouldn’t have cared, but it was the feeling that Vagabond was either hiding something big or was going to end up killing them got to Ray. Of course, all of them were capable of killing all of them in their sleep, but no one other than Vagabond was more likely to do so.

            Ray was glad when Vagabond didn’t show up at the penthouse the next day. After eating a depressing amount of food for lunch, he headed out. Two blocks away along the main drag of the business district was a small flower shop that Ray often frequented.

            No matter who asked, he would swear up and down that he only went for the flowers. His room at the penthouse was the only one with a balcony. He had a multitude of plants growing beautifully there. Mainly roses of varying colors and some drugs that he used on high end criminals to get info.

            In reality, he was going half for the roses and half for the owner. The man was about a foot taller than Ray with soft, short blond hair, and striking blue eyes. He was probably the nerdiest, kindest, funniest, guy Ray had ever met and if he wasn’t head over heels, he probably wouldn’t have made sure that absolutely no one wanted to mess with the shop. Everyone was a little afraid of BrownMan.

            Ray had his hood up as he walked through the alleyways to the shop. He was armed to the teeth, like he always was, but it was all hidden away in his baggy clothes. He liked visiting Ryan, he always seemed happy to see him too.

            Ray couldn’t help grinning as he emerged from the dark alleys next to the quaint shop. He slipped through the door, avoiding making the bell ring. Ryan was facing away from the door, working on a bouquet.

            Ray grinned and easily made his way through the shop without making a sound. He leaned against the front counter, watching Ryan move and make a beautiful bouquet with relaxed ease. He watched the muscle move under his tight shirt, letting his eyes drift down slightly to his ass. What? It was nice.

            Ray’s eyes snapped back up as Ryan turned and nearly jumped a mile. “Ray!” He gasped, placing a hand over his heart. “How do you do that?”

            Ray grinned and shrugged. “Oh, you know.” He said, laughing when Ryan gave him a half-assed annoyed look. “I just like scaring you.”

            “I wish you didn’t.” Ryan chuckled, smiling at Ray. “You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

            “Nah, you’re not _that_ old.” Ray snorted, leaning to see the bouquet behind Ryan. “What are you working on?”

            Ryan chuckled and stepped aside. A beautiful bouquet of pink and red roses and small white flowers whose name was lost on Ray sat in a tall white vase. “Strange, considering that you keep telling me I’m an old man, I’m surprised you think so.” He said, waving for Ray to come closer. “It’s for someone’s anniversary. The guy was insistent on this arrangement.”

            “It’s looks amazing.” Ray grinned, gently running his fingers over the petals. “You always make them beautiful.”

            Ray just caught Ryan’s blush out of the corner of his eye. “Thanks Ray. So, what brings you in today?” He said, leaning against the counter.

            “Just wanted to see you.” Ray shrugged, turning to look at Ryan and pulled his hood down.

            Ryan gave him that dazzling smile before nodding toward the stool that was next to his work counter. Ray happily sat, watching Ryan work and talking about games and movies. Only a few people came in, a couple waving at Ray before they left. He was there enough that most regulars knew him as well as they knew Ryan.

            “You haven’t seen _Rent_ or _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_?” Ryan said, jaw dropping. “Or _Hamilton?_ ”

            “No?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow. “I have no idea what any of those are.”

            Ryan groaned and shook his head at Ray. “You have to have seen some plays? Musicals?”

            “Nope.” Ray shrugged, resting his chin in his hand. “I didn’t have a fluffy life till now.”

            Ryan paused, glancing sideways at Ray before focusing on the different arrangement he was working on. “Well, I think I have some shows on DVD if you want to watch them?”

            Ray’s eyes widened and he looked at Ryan. The older man was blushing lightly, twisting a stem between his fingers nervously. He slowly smiled, feeling heat rise to his own cheeks. “Uh, yeah. That would be fucking awesome.”

            Ryan looked at him with the happiest and most relieved look Ray had ever seen on his face. “How about tonight? I’ll even treat you to diner.”

            “Sure.” Ray said, ignoring this phone ringing in his pocket. “That would be awesome.”

            Ryan smiled happily, turning back to his flowers. They both jumped when a ringtone blared through the store. Ryan took a deep breath before laughing and pulling his cell from his pocket. He glanced at the number before giving Ray a sheepish smile and heading toward the back.

            Ray waved him on, grabbing his own phone. Ryan slipped away and Ray listened to the message Geoff had left him. Oh great, a sudden heist meeting. Just what he needed.

            Ray sighed and waited for Ryan to come back, smiling at him when he emerged from the back. “My boss wants me to come in.” He sighed, stretching his back before slipping from the stool. “I’ll be back around five for dinner?”

            Ryan nearly pouted for a moment before smiling at him. “Alright, see you tonight then.”

            “See you.” Ray said, slipping out of the store as silently as he entered. He wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t the last to show up. Vagabond was about half an hour late. Ray scowled when the mad man chose to sit next to him.

            “Alright, now that we’re all here.” Geoff shot Vagabond a glare which the madman just shrugged to. “The plans changed a bit.”

            Ray half listened as Geoff went over the new heist plan. His job hadn’t really changed so he didn’t really care, until, “and Ray will be getting away with Vagabond.”

            “What?!” Ray snapped, frowning at Geoff. Vagabond was still beside him, harsh blue eyes staring Ray down.

            “Just deal with it.” Geoff grinned. Something told Ray that Geoff had redone the entire plan just to get this result. What an asshole.

            Ray huffed and folded his arms, falling back against the couch. They were free to go, fifteen minutes before five. Vagabond nearly ran from the building, Ray stalking after him slowly.

            Ray tried to shake his annoyance. He was about to have a great night with an awesome guy. The heist wasn’t until that weekend, he didn’t have to or want to think about it. Instead, he was going to spend the night with a guy that was way out of his league and was adorable as much as he was handsome.

            The thought made Ray smile. When he emerged from the alley next to the store, he was much happier than when he left the penthouse. He slipped into the store as he had before. Ryan wasn’t in the front which meant he had to be in the back.

            Ray smiled to himself, slipping through the back door and frowning when he didn’t see Ryan there. He then went down the short hallway that lead to a bathroom. The door was open just enough for light to spill out and for Ray to see a bit of the room.

            As Ray got closer, the angle changed and he saw a familiar black skull mask resting on the sink. His heart instantly when into his throat and he pulled his gun. If Vagabond so much as hurt Ryan, he was going to put a bullet in his skull.

            He snapped the door open and pulled his gun up. When his mind processed what he was seeing, he froze. The man that stood before him wore the Vagabond’s leather jacket and stained and ripped jeans. However, the face he saw wasn’t the black skull mask or the creepy bits of face paint he saw glances of when Vagabond drank. It was Ryan’s stupid handsome face, blue eyes wide.

            Ray’s jaw dropped and the gun shook as Ryan started at him, heart nearly bursting from his chest. “Ray.” Ryan said softly, dropping the stained white rag in his hand into the sink.

            Ray wasn’t really sure what to say. Ryan looked terrified and at a loss. What was he supposed to say in this situation? The guy he fucking hated since he met him turns out to also be the guy he had been crushing on since he met him? What the fuck was this bullshit?

            “Ray, I-I. Uh.” Ryan rushed, eyes on his face rather than the gun. “I-you. The- Fuck!” Ray’s arm dropped, the gun falling to his side as Ryan searched for his words. “I-I’m so sorry.”

            Ray stared at Ryan for a long time, finally closing his mouth. He took a long, deep breath before hiding his gun away again. “Just, explain on the way to dinner.” He decided, leaving the room before Ryan could say another word.

            Ray sat at the stool and weighed his options. He was torn. Part of him was fucking pissed, another part understood, and another part just wanted to forget that this ever happened and go to dinner like he just didn’t find out Ryan was Vagabond.

            He looked up when feet pattered over to him. Ryan was dressed like he had earlier that day. He was staring at the floor with a guilty look, hands going in and out of his pockets.

            Ray bit his lip then sighed. “You’re paying for dinner.” He decided, slipping from the stool. “And you’d better have a good explanation.”

            Ryan looked up at him like he was the best thing in the world, hesitantly offering Ray his arm. “I have one.” He said, still tense even when Ray placed his hand in the crook of his elbow. “At least, I think it’s good.”

            “It’d better be.” Ray huffed, trying to give Ryan a reassuring smile.

            Ryan smiled sheepishly back before locking up the shop and leading Ray down the street. “So, I uh. I’ve always liked flowers and all that. My room at the penthouse if full of plants.” Ryan began after a moment.

            “Wait, seriously?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow. “There’s no torture chamber or something?”

            “No?” Ryan frowned at Ray. “I know you hate Vagabond, but come on.”

            “Well? You’re story precedes you.” Ray shrugged.

            Ryan sighed and his shoulders dropped. “So, I thought that it would be nice to have a flower shop or something when I joined the crew, I’d be staying here for a while.” Ryan continued. “But a scary guy with a skull mask running a shop wasn’t exactly what I was going for.”

            Ray snorted and Ryan shot him a look. “What? It’s a funny mental image.” He shrugged.

            Ryan’s look eased and he looked away sadly. “So I did everything under my real name and ran the shop as myself who is supposed to be dead so no one raised an eyebrow. It was a good alibi for literally everything. Who thinks that nice flower shop guy is the scary Vagabond? I didn’t want the crew to know because Gavin and Michael would show up and break everything.”

            Ray snorted again and Ryan let that one go. They were quiet for a moment as they passed a few people in suits heading home from work. “Anyway, when you showed up, I wasn’t really bothered. You aren’t as bad as them and I knew about your small garden. I didn’t think you’d keep showing up not to mention you absolutely hated Vagabond, but seemed so nice to Ryan. I just. Didn’t want that to change.”

            Ray frowned and looked up at Ryan. The older man looked horribly sad and pained. He was hunched over slightly, a bitter look on his face. He wasn’t even trying to hold onto Ray’s grip on his arm.

            Biting his lip, Ray sighed and bumped against Ryan’s hip. “I get it.” He shrugged when Ryan looked at him. “It’s fine Rye. I’m sorry I was such an asshole.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray for a moment before he smiled brightly and covered Ray’s hand with his own, squeezing his fingers. “Thank you.” He said softly, moving a bit closer. “So can tonight still be a date, or?”

            “Of course it’s a fucking date.” Ray scoffed, smiling up at Ryan. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for weeks.”

            Ryan laughed and smiled at Ray, leaning down to kiss his cheek. They both blushed as Ryan straighten and walked a little faster. “Well then, I don’t want to disappoint.”

            “You’d better not.” Ray grinned, leaning up to kiss Ryan’s cheek back.

            They smiled at each other and continued on their way. Diner was great and their movies while cuddling was even better. Ryan had great stories as both himself and as Vagabond and Ray might have admitted that he was beginning to like both sides of Ryan. Of course, he needed another date to make sure and maybe thirty more.


	381. 2 Heads by Coleman Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought that the monster was Vagabond alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAeWAwdZf9I
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Everyone thought the monster was Vagabond. Everyone would see the two of them and see the tall man with evil looking eyes behind a black skull mask and blood splattered clothes. He was the first thing they noticed and the first thing they were scared of.

            Rarely did anyone see the short, skinny man in baggy clothes with hot pink weapons, thick glasses, and a lazy smile. He wasn’t even a threat. There was clearly a monster in front of them.

            By the time they really got to know these two men, they were more afraid of the shorter man. They were scared of this vile creature that stared at them with cruel brown eyes. The Vagabond was nothing compared to the horrors that BrownMan created.

            For anyone that lived through getting to know them, they realized that there was only one monster, and it had two heads. Alone, they were just creatures. Killing machines with no directive or thoughts of their own. They just did as they were told. Together, they were a beast, the perfect team. Not a word needed to be spoken between them. They were hardly anything without the other.

            They were perfect for Geoff’s crew as long as he appealed to their wants. Don’t insult Ray, don’t call Ryan creepy. Don’t threaten separating them. There were a lot of don’ts, but they weren’t too bad once they got used to you.

            Neither was big on letting others in on their ways. They kept to themselves and stayed in their room, playing games or doing god knows what else. However, if Geoff played his cards right, he could get them to take down a powerful kingpin by themselves within the month.

            What no one had ever seen was when one of them was taken away. Ryan was gone. Taken from right under their noses. None of them had seen so much emotion on Ray’s face. He floated between fear, loneliness, worry, pain, sadness, and then anger. If Ray could burst into flames, he would have.

            Geoff swallowed hard as Ray stood stalk still. He had been pacing, waiting for Gavin to track Ryan’s coms. When the Brit said that he couldn’t find it, Ray had frozen.

            Geoff took a shaky breath and reached out for Ray. “Hey, we’ll find him.” He said cautious, yelping when Ray rounded on him with a knife so fast, he barely saw the movement. The blade was buried into his shoulder, but he was trapped in the fire that was Ray’s eyes.

            “This is your fault.” Ray said, voice low and dark. Darker than even Vagabonds. His eyes were scarier than the blue ones they always saw behind a skull mask.

            No one said anything, no one was sure what to say. Anything they spurted could just make Ray angrier and then all of them would be done. They were facing half a monster. The creature was bleeding and flailing around, searching for its other head, searching for the other half of its heart.

            Ray started breathing hard before storming out of the penthouse. Geoff slowly reached up as the door slammed shut. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the blade. There was a crystal rose at the base of the hilt. It was one of the blades Ray always used. Something told them they were gifts from Ryan.

            Ray was shaking, he could barely breath. He only had one lung, half a stomach and half a heart. He was going to massacre the city. The voices that he and Ryan shared roared for the death of everyone responsible. They weren’t sane without each other.

            In a warehouse across the city, the voices raged in Ryan’s head. They told him Ray was coming, they told him he was going to burn the city. He smiled.

            “Guess you really do get off on pain.” One of the men hovering over him snorted before stabbing him with a burning blade. He didn’t flinch, the voices roared for him to do something. To be honest, he didn’t really know what he would do. So he breaks free and destroys them? What then? There was an entire building of armed men waiting to take him down. No, he’d wait for Ray. He was the patient one after all.

            Ray watched a bar burn blocks from the warehouse. They had nothing useful for him and he was getting impatient. Without Ryan around, he couldn’t think straight. Where would they go? Where would they take him? Where should he look for info? Why had they even taken him? There were too many questions and not enough answers for his liking.

            A small voice that spoke the most reason, remembered that there was a warehouse district not far from where he was. They were abandoned and the perfect place to hide out. There would be a couple of well-guarded places, but Ray would burn them down one after another.  

            Hours later, the Earth shook beneath his torturer’s feet. He could barely see out of one eye, multiple bones were broken, burns and stab wounds boiled his blood. His nails were just saved from being ripped away.

            “What the hell?” The man said, wobbling as another boom shook the building.

            Ryan smiled past the pain and bruises on his face. His chin was to his chest, hair dropped into his face. The voices were quiet.

            “Go check it out!” The man snapped at the two other men in the room. They hesitated before slipping from the room.

            The man snorted and turned back to Ryan with a smirk. “Think you’re little boy toy is going to help you?”

            Ryan’s shoulders twitched and he looked up, still smiling. “Do you really think you’ll win?” He said, the first thing he had spoken since arriving.

            The man frowned then gasped as the door snapped open and Ray stood on the other side. His eyes were wild, blood soaking his clothes. He was breathing hard, but both of their lungs cleared just seeing each other.

            “You hurt him.” Ray said softly, hands shaking. “I’m going to enjoy this.” His teeth were bright white against the blood on his face, smile twisted and crooked.

            Ryan sat leaned against the wall, Ray kneeled in front of him and using a medical kit he had found in the warehouse full of the dead. He finished patching him up before cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly.

            Ryan smiled and reached up, slipping his fingers through Ray’s wet hair. They ignored the muffled shouts and groans behind them. “I thought I lost you.” Ray breathed when they parted, pressing their foreheads together.

            Ryan smiled, lips tasting metallic and pale skin tinted pink. “I was just waiting for you.”

            Ray laughed and hugged Ryan tightly. “You’re going to get yourself killed doing that shit.”

            “Like you’re not going to die rushing into places and fucking shit up.” Ryan snorted, playing with a few dry strands of Ray’s hair he found. “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fucking fine.” Ray said, squeezing Ryan tightly before standing and storming over to the man. “I’m just going to have some fun, and then we’ll go home.”

            Ryan smiled and shook his head. The man meet the monster. Ray asked what he should do and Ryan gave instructions. The man screamed as his back was sliced open by the dull, warped knife he had used to burn Ryan’s skin.

            “Now break the ribs at his back.” Ryan said, watching Ray dig his fingers around in the blood and muscle. The man was screaming against his gag.

            “Where the hell did you learn about this?” Ray laughed, breaking the first bone, smiling cruelly at the man when he jerked in pain.

            “A history class, it’s an old torture method.” Ryan shrugged, slowly standing and hobbling over. “I’ll take the other side?”

            “Sure.” Ray grinned, kissing Ryan’s cheek before breaking the rest of the ribs on his side. When they left, they had the man strung up from the ceiling, organs spilling out of his back with his ribs spread eagle.

            Ryan was leaning heavily against Ray as they walked to their private apartment. “So you stabbed Geoff?” He giggled, smiling down at Ray.

            “I was mad!” Ray huffed, pouting up at Ryan. “You were gone and it was his fault the plan went to shit.” He paused then gasped, freezing in the middle of the sidewalk. “I stabbed him with one of the knives you gave me! Ah fuck.”

            Ryan chuckled and kissed Ray’s temple. “It’s alright, I’ll get it back.”

            “Yeah, but they’re probably not going to clean it right.” Ray huffed, walking again. “If it’s gross or rusted, I will kill them.”

            “No, no. We still need them.” Ryan said, resting his head against Ray. “They’re still useful.”

            “Fine.” Ray sighed, smiling when he saw the right building. “No more getting captured. You hear me?”

            “That goes for you too.” Ryan said softly, closing his eyes before hobbling a little faster.

            Ray smiled and laughed, helping Ryan along. The voices silently watched them, listening to their single heart beat in peace.


	382. The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan feared that his reoccurring dream would come true and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76WJJ57YoG0
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Blood dripping into growing puddles echoed through the great hall of the castle. A sword dangled from his fingers, the blood slipping down the black blade to the tip to drip to the floor. A crown of bones was nestled in short blond hair. Dried blood was tangled in the stubble lining his jaw.

            His eyes were closed, feeling the blood drag on his red cape. The fur lining the edge tickled his jaw and neck. His black armor was heavy on his body, his chest plate the least stained. The armor on his feet and shins was splattered from stepping through puddles. The metal gloves and armor covering his forearms was soaked.

            The black and red fabric between the pieces of armor were torn and cut, but his skin was pristine underneath. His crest was bold against his chest plate, a cow skull resting in a bed of roses was painted red and the blood mixing with the design.

            Hands and heads reached for his feet, eyes stared at the ground and sky lifeless. He turned at a shaking gasp, eyes dark. “Good to see you Ray.” He said softly, slowly sheathing his sword. “I’ve already started the meeting.”

            Ray’s eyes were wide, a hand over his mouth. A crown of silver roses was resting in his black hair. His gray armor was sleek, slimming on him instead of bulky. His insignia of a blooming rose was painted a bright red over his heart. The armor was lined in gold, a sword with a crystal hilt hung at his hip.

            “Ryan, oh god.” Ray took a step back, shaking. “What have you done?”

            Ryan smiled crookedly, holding his arms out to gesture to the dead kings around him. “I gave us the world.” He said, eyes alight with a maddening flame. “There’s no one to be in our way now.”

            “Ryan.” Ray croaked, taking another step back. “No, they were our friends!”

            Ryan flinched and scowled, letting his arms drop to his sides, fingers curled into tight fists. “They were in our way! We have their kingdoms now!”

            Ray slowly shook his head before turning on his heels and running. Ryan felt his heart shatter in his chest before the world shattered around him. He was nearly blinded by the whiteness incasing him before jerking upright panting.

            He blinked hard a few times, one hand clutching his chest over his heart. He swallowed dry, breathing hard. “That dream again.” He sighed after a moment of gathering his bearings. Shaking his head, he looked out the massive picture window in his room, seeing nearly all of his castle’s courtyard.

            Ryan closed his eyes and took multiple deep breaths before slipping from his bed and getting into his armor. He had been having that dream for weeks. It had to be a premonition, but he couldn’t understand it. Why would he kill the other kings? They were his only family.

            Shaking his head, he tried to forget the dream that would not doubt haunt him throughout the day. Ray was coming to his kingdom today. Ryan forced a smile and thought about seeing the Rose King again. He remember that he had his garden renovated just for Ray and his smile turned real just thinking about the joy that would be in Ray’s face when he saw.

            He took a deep breath before leaving his chambers in his armor and cape. He placed his crown of bones on his head and kept his chin up. Today would be a good day. He would not murder his family. He would have Ray at his side. Everything was fine.

            Ray arrived around midday. Ryan was in the court yard to greet him, a bright smile tugging at his lips. He had been feeling a horrible foreboding shadow chasing him all day, it would be good to have Ray at his side and forget his troubles for a while.

            Ray rode into his castle with only two other men, all of them on horseback. Ray’s black steed stood as tall and proud as his owner. Ray held his head high, his slim armor reminding Ryan of his dream for a moment. He was stalk still until Ray looked at him and smiled brightly.

            “King Haywood.” Ray nodded, his smile meaning so much more. “It’s good to see you.”

            “You as well, King Narvaez.” Ryan bowed, smiling when Ray and his men slipped from their horses and the great beasts were lead away. “Come, I have something I wish to show you.”

            “Very well.” Ray said, following Ryan after waving his men away. Ryan led him toward the garden as his servants lead Ray’s men into the castle.

            “How was the journey?” Ryan said, offering Ray his arm when he no longer felt prying eyes.

            “Smooth.” Ray said, happily taking Ryan’s arm, pressing his head against his shoulder for a moment. “We ran into no trouble.”

            “Good, I’m glad.” Ryan said, smiling down at Ray and squeezing his hand. “I must really thank you for coming.”

            “It’s been some time since we last saw each other.” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s arm. “How have you been, Ryan?”

            Ryan sighed and gave Ray a tired smile. “Would you like to see the garden?”

            Ray frowned, but didn’t press. Instead he nodded and let Ryan lead him toward the garden. Just as Ryan had thought, Ray’s eyes nearly glowed with existent when he saw the roses filling his garden.

            “Oh Ryan.” Ray breathed, pulling away from him to inspect the flowers. “They’re beautiful.”

            “Anything for my rose.” Ryan said, smiling as Ray ran his fingers over the petals.

            Ray laughed and smiled over at Ryan. “You spoil me.” He said, walking back over to Ryan and taking his hand. “Come.”

            Ryan happily followed Ray into the garden. The young king knew the gardens better than he did. Ray took them to a far corner of the garden where a marble bench was waiting for them.

            “Now, tell me what’s wrong.” Ray said, sitting gracefully on the bench. “And don’t try to dance around it. I know something is wrong.”

            Ryan sighed and kneeled in front of Ray, taking his hands and kissing his fingers. “There’s never getting past you, is there?”

            “Never.” Ray smiled softly, cupping Ryan’s cheeks and making him look up at him. “What’s wrong?”

            Ryan sighed and squeezed Ray’s hands. “I keep having the same dream. I’m standing in the middle of a circle of our dead family. I’m covered in blood and I’ve killed them.” He said softly, scowling at the ground as he squeezed Ray’s hands tightly “Then you come in and I think I’ve had some plot to kill them so that we can rule their lands. You run away and the dream ends. I’ve had it so many times.”

            Ray frowned and pulled Ryan up to sit next to him. He pulled Ryan’s hands to his cheeks and waiting until Ryan met his eyes. Ryan couldn’t help but smile when he saw the determination in Ray’s eyes.

            “Ryan.” Ray said sternly, placing Ryan’s hands in his lap before reaching up to brush stray strands of hair from his eyes. “That cannot happen. They may call you a mad king, but you love our family as much as they love you do. I know you will not betray them.”

            Ryan smiled and caught Ray’s hand, kissing his palm. “That is not what I fear. We both know that I would not hard them, perhaps threaten Gavin, but never harm them.” Ray chuckled and Ryan couldn’t help feeling a bit better. “What I fear is that I do not feel like myself in the dream. I feel as though someone else is controlling me.”

            “Then it truly will never be true.” Ray said with a nod. “It is only a dream.”

            “I would believe you if I have not had it so many times.” Ryan sighed, letting their hands rest between them. “I’ve been having it for weeks.”

            Ray hummed in thought, tangling their fingers. “Our meeting with the others is within two weeks.” He said carefully, smiling at their hands. “Until then. I will not leave your side and make sure that nothing taints your mind.”

            “You don’t have to do that.” Ryan said, chuckling when Ray hugged him.

            “But I will, you can’t stop me.” Ray said, pulling away to give Ryan a stern look.

            Ryan laughed and hugged Ray tightly, their armor slightly in the way. “No, I suppose I can’t.” He sighed, already feeling better. He always did when Ray was at his side.

            Ray sat beside him for two weeks. They shared Ryan’s room and another throne was brought into Ryan’s great hall for Ray to sit beside him. The Rose Kingdom wasn’t far from Ryan’s, Ray continued to conduct business from Ryan’s castle, seeing his people if they really needed him.

            Ryan didn’t have the dream for as long as Ray was lying beside him. He got the best sleep he had gotten in weeks. Every morning he would wake wrapped around Ray or the younger king curled up on top of him.

            The day of their meeting with the other kings, they left with only each other for the abandoned castle at the center of all of their kingdoms. Years ago, their lands were all ruled under one cruel man. Each of the six new kings gathered their people against the king and killed him. Instead of one single king, they divided the land amongst them and met every month to discuss the good of all of their people.

            They rode side by side in silence for a long time. It was early, the ride to the grand castle was a long one. They wouldn’t arrive until late.

            “I was thinking it was time that we merged out kingdoms.” Ryan said suddenly near high noon.

            Ray’s shoulders jumped and he looked at Ryan wide eyed. “What?”

            Ryan gave him a nervous smile. “We could build a new castle between our lands, leaving our current ones for trusted advisors. I’m tired of hiding, my rose. I want to always have you by my side.”

            Ray’s mouth fell open before he laughed and smiled at Ryan. He stopped his horse and leaned between them to kiss Ryan hard. “That would be wonderful.” He breathed when they parted. “We’ll have to tell the others.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray again, ignoring their impatient mounts. “I love you, my rose.”

            “I love you too.” Ray breathed, pulling away with a faint blush. “Come, let’s get to the grand castle at a decent hour.”

            Ryan laughed and raced ahead of Ray. The Rose King blinked after him before laughing and racing to catch up. They arrived to the castle first, greeting the other kings when they arrived.

            They each took their own room, Ray and Ryan claiming a room together. None of the other kings cared, they were used to them by now. Ray fell asleep first, Ryan felt restless in the worst way.

            Frowning, he shifted slightly, hoping he didn’t wake Ray. Turning his head, he smiled when he saw how peaceful Ray looked when he was sleeping.

            _Ah, the great Mad King._

Ryan tensed and sat upright, grabbing a dagger from his nightstand. He looked around the room with narrowed eyes. Nothing moved, but the voice continued. _Why do you bother with them? They’re a hindrance to you. They won’t agree to your marriage. They’ll separate you from him._

Ryan’s lung squeezed. The presence surrounding him felt familiar. It was what plagued him in his dreams. He dropped the dagger and covered his ears with his hands. “No.” He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut.

            _You’ll never see him again. They’re in your way. You deserve all of their land, you both do._ The voice was still clear to him, he could feel cold fingers on his skin and something clenching his heart. He had to do something.

            He opened his eyes and dived for Ray, shaking him. “Rose, Ray!”

            “Ryan?” The ghost fled from Ryan as Ray blinked up at him, frowning at his panicked look. “What’s wrong?”

            “T-t-there was a voice.” Ryan stuttered, holding onto Ray tightly. “It was what had me in the dream. I-I don’t know what to do.”

            Ray sat up right in an instant, wrapping his arms around Ryan and pulling him close. He glared around the room, petting Ryan’s hair. “It’s alright.” He said softly, kissing his temple. “It’ll be just fine.”

            Ryan followed Ray through the castle and into the garden at the center. He frowned when Ray picked different plants and flowers before having them return to their room. Ray mashed the plants together with water until it was a thick paste.

            “Hold still.” Ray said with a loving smile.

            Ryan nodded and closed his eyes. A shiver shot down his spine when the cold paste touched the skin of his face. He felt Ray write symbols onto his cheeks and forehead. A line was drawn from his chin down his neck to his breast bone. Ray traced his jaw then the bridge of his nose to the tip. The paste smelled strange, but comforting.

            Ray spoke softly under his breath, Ryan couldn’t understand what he was saying. There was silence for a long moment before he heard the click of the medicine bowl against glass. When the bowl hit wood again, a cloth carefully cleaned his face.

            “There.” Ray said as Ryan opened his eyes. “That will keep whatever it is away for as long as we’re here.”

            “Thank you, Ray.” Ryan breathed, running his fingers over his face. The paste was gone, but he could still feel the cold tingle his skin, the smell still faintly in his nose.

            Ray smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly as he slipped cool glass into his hand. Ryan looked down at the vile and raised an eyebrow at the remaining paste resting inside.

            “Just in case.” Ray said, curling Ryan’s finger around the vile. “Just keep it on you.”

            Ryan nodded and kissed Ray again before pulling him back to the bed. He slept with Ray tight against his chest and the vile curled in his fist. He slept perfectly.

            In the morning, they began the meeting. The others all laughed when Ryan brought up merging his and Ray’s kingdoms. “About fucking time.” Michael snorted, shaking his head.

            “Ray’s getting married!” Gavin cheered as Jack and Geoff just chuckled.

            Under the table, Ryan squeezed Ray’s hand tightly, smiling brightly at their family. Ray was blushing and yelling at Gavin as the rest of them tried to figure out how the merge would work. In the back of his mind, Ryan felt the presence, the ghost demanding for blood, but he ignored it easily. He had Ray at his side and his family supporting him.


	383. Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was the luckiest sailor alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oNToCIXD6w
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The deck wobbled under his feet as he rushed to get to the ropes. Water sloshed onto the already soaking wood as the storm and waves raged. Lightening brought day light for seconds, making his eyes readjust constantly to the dark.

            His bare feet slapped against the aging wood as ropes, buckets, supplies, and people rolled around and sometimes were dragged into the sea by the waves. His lungs burned with the salt on his lips.

            He finally found the rigging, pulling himself up on shaking arms up the netting toward the sails. They needed to close so the wind and storm couldn’t yank them around. The Captain was holding onto the wheel for dear life as crewmen scrambled to dump buckets of water off the deck or prepare for the worst.

            Splinters dug more into his feet as the rough rope burned his skin. His shirt was baggy and full of holes, his pants barely fitting him anymore. He thought being on a ship would be the adventure of a lifetime. Ten years later, he was in hell and sometimes wished the sea would drag him into the depths.

            His blond hair was tied back with a dirty red ribbon. With each pass of the wind, more and more strands would come loose and try to blind him. Just as he got to the mast, the voices of his crewmates quiet below him, the ship titled and rocked.

            He turned and his eyes went wide as the water came rushing up to meet him.

 

            Ryan woke coughing. He nearly gagged on the salt water that burst up his throat and out of his mouth. Rolling on his side and snorting between coughs, his lungs burned as they emptied. The eyes the ocean gave him cracked open and stared at the clean wood of a different ship.

            Coughing again, he rolled and started up at the sky. The sun was blinding for a moment before human shapes emerged among the rays. “This one’s alive Captain!” One of the figures shouted as another came closer.

            Ryan squinted at the bearded man that leaned down and pressed his ear to his chest. “Breath slowly, just like that.” He said as Ryan scowled down at orange hair.

            “Well I’ll be damned.” A new figure appeared above him and he looked up, breathing in rasps. A man with tan skin, sharp brown eyes, and a crooked smile looked back down at him. He was wearing a clean white shirt under a heavy dark blue jacket that had two sets of gold buttons running down his chest to the bottom. Tails ran from his hips to the inside of his knees where tall black boots began with the black pants stuffed inside them. Gold ropes hung from one of the many buttons to connect to the gold epaulette on his left shoulder. Embroidered rope circled his wrists. A gold hilted sword hung from the belt on his black pants. Tucked under his right arm was a Bicorne hat that had gold lining the base and a gold charm hanging from the top.

            “You’re lucky.” The bearded man said, sitting up. “There’s no more water in your lungs.”

            Ryan coughed again and squinted at the captain. “He’s lucky he’s alive.” The Captain snorted, putting the hat on his head. “There’s barely anything left of his ship.”

            Ryan furrowed his brow and struggled to sit up. The bearded man tried to push him back down, but he stayed upright. He might be undernourished and water logged, but he wasn’t weak.

            “Hey, you need to rest.” The bearded man pressed, groaning when Ryan ignored him and stumbled to his feet.

            The Captain whistled and offered Ryan his arm. “Need a hand?”

            Ryan frowned, looking between the Captain’s arm and face. He was smiling, analyzing Ryan’s entire person. His clothes were probably more in tatters and his hair hung in his face and was draped on his shoulders. He probably looked horrible.

            “I’m fine.” Ryan croaked, staggering past him toward the railing.

            The Captain chuckled and waved the bearded man to move onto the next man lying on their deck. Ryan watched him over his shoulder before looking down at the debris floating in the sea.

            The pirate ship was in pieces. Their supplies and ship were floating in the sea, the water tinted red. He caught sight of one of his crew men and winced when the jaws of a shark burst from the water and clamped down on his upper half.

            “You should really rest.” The Captain said, coming to stand beside him. “You’re the only one to have woken up.”

            Ryan glanced at the shorter man before looking back at the ship. Navy men were running all over the place, shipmates that he did and didn’t recognize were lying on the dark wood with men hovering over them. The bearded man shook his head over one of the kinder men he knew. He watched an officer rest a white sheet over the body before two other men carried the corpse to a growing pile of white.

            “What’s your name?” The Captain said, still watching Ryan closely.

            Ryan turned to the Captain and sighed, offering his right hand while pushing his hair back with his left. “Ryan Haywood, Captain.”

            The Captain smiled, taking Ryan’s hand in a firm shake. “Welcome aboard the _Percival_ , Haywood. I’m Captain Ray Narvaez Jr.”

            Ryan nodded, shaking Ray’s hand before letting go. He glanced at his former crew before looking at the remains of the ship far below them. “What will you do with me Captain?”

            “We’ll get you back into good health and then escort you to back to England for your trial.” Captain Narvaez said, folding his arms behind him. “As long as you behave yourself, we’ll give you free roam of the ship.”

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. “I suppose you won’t believe me if I say that I never did anything illegal?”

            “Being a pirate is technically illegal.” Captain Narvaez said, giving Ryan a strange smile. “But I suppose that’s up to the courts, if they have your name or not.”

            “They won’t.” Ryan sighed, leaning heavily against the railing. He suddenly felt more than a little green. “I probably don’t exist.”

            “That’s up to them.” Captain Narvaez said, frowning. “Jack! Get over here!”

            Ryan’s brow furrowed as the world went in and out of focus. His stomach flopped and his knees creaked before he hit the deck hard. Captain Narvaez had grabbed a hold of him just as the bearded man rushed over.

 

            Ryan woke to the sounds of a creaking ship and muffled voices above him. He blinked a few times before slowly sitting up. He felt significantly better, vague memories of water and food slipping past his lips in his dazed unconsciousness flashed in his mind as he slowly slipped from the bed.

            There were a few other men in the room, all on their own bed and asleep. A few were missing limbs while others just looked sick, even as they slept. Ryan gently shook himself before looking down. He was in a crisp new shirt that was tucked into clean and comfortable brown pants. His feet were in warm socks, tall rubber boots resting beside the foot of the bed. He followed his cleaned hair up to a silk ribbon that turned out to be blue when he caught sight of the end.

            Smiling faintly to himself, he fell back onto the bed, pulling the boots on before leaving the room as quietly as he could. The door squeaked as he shut it, but none of the ill men stirred.

            He wondered the lower decks of the naval ship for a long time, running into a few officers that gave him sidelong looks before letting him pass by. He eventually found stairs up to the deck, squinting in the sun as he climbed up onto the deck.

            Officers were relaxing around the deck, a few watching him closely. Others were cleaning the deck or climbing the rigging. Ryan stayed out of the way, looking from man to man, searching for anyone he remembered.

            “You shouldn’t be up!”

            Ryan tensed and turned, Jack storming over to him with a frown. “You’re still weak!”

            Ryan opened his mouth to argue, he felt fine and he was _not_ weak, when a different familiar voice spoke for him. “Ah, Mr. Haywood. Good to see you in the world of the living!”

            Ryan turned and looked up at Captain Narvaez, who was at the wheel and smiling down at them. He waved another officer over and left the wheel to them, jogging down the stairs and over to them. “Leave him be Jack, he could stand on his own just after nearly drowning.” Captain Narvaez told the doctor.

            Jack threw his hands up in the air before shaking his head with a fond smile. “You know where to take him if anything happens.” He said, squeezing Captain Narvaez’s shoulder before going over to the stairs and disappearing below deck.

            “How are you feeling?” Captain Narvaez said, catching Ryan’s attention.

            “Better.” Ryan huffed, folding his arms. “Were there any other survivors from my ship?”

            “Not a one.” Captain Narvaez sighed, waving for Ryan to follow him. He hesitantly followed Ray through a door under the wheel and into a small comfortable room. The Captain’s quarters only had a bolted down desk and a hammock. There was a chest off to the side, clothes spilling from the edges.

            Ryan frowned and stood stiffly in the room. This ship wasn’t like his last, but that didn’t mean he didn’t remember what being in the Captain’s room meant. He’d either walk out dead or with new scars to count.

            “We’re heading for Liverpool, there you’ll be taken into jail and then court. If they deem that you’ve done nothing wrong, you will be a free man in no time.” Captain Narvaez said, looking over the map pinned to his desk with small knives.

            “I haven’t done anything.” Ryan huffed, stiffly folding his arms. “I just worked on the ships, I’ve never killed and I’ve never stolen. I was just the carpenter.”

            “As much as I believe you, that’s up to the courts.” Captain Narvaez chuckled, turning toward Ryan. He studied him for a moment before frowning. “Why are you so stiff?”

            Ryan flinched then dropped his arms to the side. “What do you want from me?” He huffed, shifting on his feet. His new boots squeaked and he looked down at them for a moment. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

            Captain Narvaez was smiling again, shaking his head. “For what, Mr. Haywood?”

            “The clothes.” Ryan gestured to himself before letting his arm hang at his side again. “For saving me.”

            “Comes with the hat.” Ray said, pointing at the ridiculous hat on his head.

            Ryan snorted and smiled despite himself before standing tall. “What do you want from me, Captain?”

            Captain Narvaez pursed his lips before walking past Ryan to the door. “Make yourself at home. Do whatever you please as long as you don’t cause trouble.”

            Ryan watched Ray open the door and hold it open for him. “Yes sir.” He bowed before slipping from the room and exploring the ship until he had its very shape memorized.

            He hesitated outside the Captain’s quarters. He had gathered from the officers that Captain Narvaez’s rooms were open to anyone who knocked, but the idea made him nervous. Taking a deep breath, he knocked hard on the door then waited.

            A moment later, Captain Narvaez opened the door and smiled up at him. His jacket was thrown aside, his hat resting on his desk. “Yes?” He said, standing aside and waving for Ryan to enter.

            Ryan took a deep breath and slipped into the room. “Your ship has multiple damages to the interior.” He said once the door creaked closed.

            Captain Narvaez paused with his hand on the door knob, frowning at Ryan. “It does?” He said, thinking for a moment after Ryan nodded. “Show me.”

            Ryan took Ray through his ship, pointing out structural damage that had moved past an easy fix to a potential problem because they had been left alone for so long. The worst was the main beam holding up the ship.

            “Can you fix it?” Captain Narvaez said, looking from the beam to Ryan.

            Ryan bit his lip, looking at the beam before looking at Ray. “I can with the proper supplies.”

            “Then do it.” Captain Narvaez nodded, turning away from Ryan and walking toward the deck. “I shall have a word with my carpenter.”

            Ryan nodded shortly, quickly getting to work. A short officer told him where the carpenter’s supplies were with a scowl. Before the sky turned dark and Captain Narvaez sent someone to fetch him for dinner, he had nearly all of the damages fixed. He gave the man who found him a message for Captain Narvaez about the improvements before getting his food and hiding in a corner of the ship.

            Before he could finish, Captain Narvaez appeared before him with a wide smile. “Thanks to you, our ship is better off and I’ve discovered that my carpenter wasn’t who he said he was.” He said, offering Ryan his hand. “I would like to offer you a job once your name is cleared like you say it will be.”

            Ryan blinked at Captain Narvaez’s hand before hesitantly taking it. “Thank you sir.” He said, smiling nervously as he shook the shorter man’s hand. As much as he hated working on ships before, he still loved the sea.

            Captain Narvaez nodded and sat beside him to eat, poking and prodding him into conversations with crooked smiles. Ryan slowly relaxed, staying long after he had finished his meal.

            Two days after his new job on the ship, another storm shook the ship. “Perhaps it’s you.” Captain Narvaez laughed when Ryan rushed past him, trying to fix the cracking mast. “You attract storms!”

            Ryan paused and frowned at him, but left smiling. The Captain’s smile was infectious in the strangest way. They survived the storm without a single loss. Ryan finished up fixing the mast, smiling as a few of the officers squeezed his shoulder in passing. They were kind, all of them. Even the short one that liked to scowl all of the time.

            “You need to rest.” Captain Narvaez said, coming out of nowhere behind Ryan. The moon was high in the sky. “It’s stable until morning.”

            “I’d feel better if it was fixed.” Ryan shrugged, sparing Captain Narvaez a smile before turning back to his work.

            Captain Narvaez pursed his lips before shrugging and rolling up his sleeves. He had long since abandoned his jacket. “What can I do to help?”

            Ryan looked at him blankly for a moment before chuckling and giving the Captain instructions. They talked as they worked, quietly to avoid waking the crew. “So you just stowed away on the first ship you saw?” Captain Narvaez said, shaking his head at Ryan.

            “It was better than being at home.” Ryan shrugged, some old scars burning lightly. “Well, at least I thought it would be.”

            “You’ve been at sea for ten years.” Captain Narvaez said in awe, smiling at Ryan. “Maybe you’re luckier than I thought.”

            Ryan snorted and hammered the last nail into the mast. “If you choose to think it that way.”

            “I do.” Captain Narvaez grinned at Ryan, catching his sleeve when he went to stand. “You’ll be our luck.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before leaning close. “I’m fairly certain you’re the only luck this ship needs. You’re more of a handsome rabbit than I am.”

            Captain Narvaez’s eyes went wide and Ryan smirked when he caught the faint blush that dusted his cheeks. He leaned away and stood. “Good night Captain.” He said with a small bow before disappearing below deck, leaving Captain Narvaez to stare after him.

            In the morning, he woke with the rest of the crew and Ray tossing him a red jacket that fit him perfectly. Black trimmed the edges and cuffs, gold buttons shined against the fabric. “Welcome aboard, Ryan.” Captain Narvaez grinned at him.

            Ryan blinked after the Captain before laughing lightly and pulling the jacket on. They played a dangerous game as they sailed for Liverpool. The ship knew, giving Ryan advice and encouragement every night before he joined Ray in his chambers, mainly just to talk.

            When they sailed into port, the entire crew followed him to the jail and then the courthouse. He was quickly released due to a sheer lack of any paperwork on him at all. When he walked back onto the _Percival,_ he was met with cheers and teasing from the crew.

            Amongst the celebrations, he caught Ray’s hand and then his lips in the privacy of the Captain’s chambers, smiling as thin fingers tangled in his hair. His ribbon floated to the ground as Ray’s hat clattered down next to it and they smiled, kissing again.


	384. Sniper by Shinhwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wasn't anyone's attack dog, except maybe Ray's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbgv1aqv2QQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan settled into the bar stool, waving the tender away when she looked at cron. Cro didn’t drink, didn’t even like the smell of the stuff. Cro glanced down the bar then over crons shoulder before looking at the wooden bar. Crons nose itched under crons black skull mask and cro resisted the urge to mess up crons paint scratching it.

            “There you are.”

            Ryan glanced to crons side and nodded at the short man slipping onto the stool next to cron. “I know you don’t like meeting in public places, but I’m running a tight schedule.”

            Ryan shrugged, studying the man. He had requested cron for a job. Cro had no details, but cro had a feeling this man would drive cron up a wall.

            “There’s a new guy in the area.” The man said, turning on his stool to lean back against the bar. He scanned the crowd before gesturing for someone to come over. Ryan turned to sit sideways, narrowing crons eyes into the crowd.

            A man only a head shorter than Ryan squeezed through the crowd toward them. His eyes were dull and tired behind black rimmed glasses. His hair was a mess his beard was blotchy. He wore the biggest clothes he could probably find.

            “Tell the nice man what you know.” The man told the younger man, gesturing to Ryan. Cro tried not to flinch at the word ‘man’.

            “There’s a new gang.” The young man said carefully, voice straining to stay low. “They’re staying in one of our old warehouses. Their boss is some kind of idiot, he trusts me and tells me a lot of shit.”

            “That’s because you’re a pretty girl under all of this shit.” The man snorted, waving for the younger man to leave. “Vagabond will need you later.”

            Ryan frowned as the younger man flinched and hugged himself slightly. Cro narrowed crons eyes at the man before slipping from the stool. “Just want me to end them?” Cro huffed, folding crons arms.

            “Yeah, use Julie to do it.” The man said, nodding to where the young man hid himself in the corner of the bar.

            Ryan scowled under crons mask, glancing at the young man before looking back at the man. “How much?”

            “How’s a million sound? They aren’t really worth your time or mine, but I don’t want to deal with them.” The man shrugged, waving the bartender over. “But if you take them out, well, don’t I look good?”

            Ryan snorted and crossed crons arms. “What’s his name?” Cro said, nodding toward the young man.

            “I told you, Julie.” The man sneered, frowning when the tender told him to wait a moment. “Bitch thinks she’s a boy, ignore her.”

            Ryan felt crons eye twitch before crons gun was out and cro was shooting the man between the eyes. “Fuck your gender roles.” Cro mumbled before crons head snapped toward the young man who looked at cron in fear. Cro walked toward the younger man, putting crons gun away.

            The bar was completely silent as cro came to stand in front of the young man. A few people were holding back others, knowing exactly who Ryan was. “Vagabond, at your service.” Ryan said to the young man, offering his hand.

            The man swallowed hard, hesitantly taking Ryan’s hand. “R-ray.” He mumbled, hand shaking against Ryan’s.

            Ryan grinned and hopped Ray could see it beyond the mask. “I have a plan.” Cro said, letting Ray’s hand go. “There’s going to be a power vacuum now.”

            Ray blinked up at Ryan for a moment before smiling crookedly. “What do you have in mind, big guy?”

            Ryan waved for Ray to follow cron, leading them through the crowd and out of the bar. It was easy to put Ray in power. Cro got rid of the other gang and taught Ray how to defend himself. He was excellent with sniper rifles. As Ray pulled together the city under himself, Ryan stuck around to keep him safe.

            Ryan wasn’t exactly the ‘boss person’ type. Cro was always crons own boss. If cro did work with a crew or a gang, they had to watch themselves. If cro decided that cro no longer liked them, they were dead. Cro was no one’s dog. Cro followed no one’s rules either.

            Although Ray was probably an acceptation. Cro rather liked Ray. He was not only cute and funny, but he was clever and extremely intelligent. He was deadly and graceful, but also kind and somehow a klutz. He had the city under his thumb in days, the empire he took over doubled in power and people.

            Ryan’s pocket ticked and cro smiled. Shoving crons hand into crons pocket, cro wrapped crons fingers around the pill bottle cro had gotten just for Ray. Cro got Ray’s pain, being agender, but Ray probably had it worse. He was stuck in a body that nearly literally hated him. Ryan could at least feel like nothing, Ray felt like something.

            Ryan stopped at Ray’s door and knocked three times, paused, then knocked twice more. Ray opened the door a moment later with a wide smile. “Rye! It’s been awhile.”

            “Only three weeks.” Ryan said, slipping into the apartment after Ray. Cro went on a mission out of the city, just to see how Ray handled himself.

            “Well it’s good to have you back.” Ray shrugged, walking over to the couch. His beard was more complete than nearly a year ago and he finally had a binder that wasn’t dangerous to his health. Ryan nearly blew a gasket when cro found out that he was using bandages.

            “It’s nice to be home.” Ryan happily admitted, pulling crons mask off. Cro trusted Ray that much.

            Ray chuckled and smiled at Ryan before scurrying off toward the bathroom. “Sit asshole!”

            “Fine!” Ryan called back, dropping onto the couch. Ray returned a moment later with a wet wash cloth. He carefully removed crons face paint before sitting next to cron.

            “So, what brings you back? I thought you would be gone for longer.” Ray said, grabbing his controller and exiting out of the single player game he was in.

            “Just felt like coming back.” Ryan shrugged, running a thumb over the cap of the bottle. The real reason was because cro might have feelings for Ray. Just maybe.

            Ray nodded and tossed Ryan the controller before digging another out from under piles of papers and weapons on the coffee table. “Well, I haven’t touched your room.” He said, nodding down the hallway just off of the kitchen.

            Ryan smiled and set the controller aside. “Ray.” Cro said, pulling the bottle out. “Here.”

            Ray frowned at Ryan before taking the bottle. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow before his eyes went wide. “This, this is-“ He said slowly, looking up at Ryan.

            “I know a guy.” Ryan shrugged, smiling at Ray. “Someone I trust. I’ll give you his number.”

            Ray’s chest slowly expanded and contrasted faster and faster before Ray was tackling Ryan to the couch. “You fucking asshole!” Ray laughed wetly, hugging Ryan tightly.

            Ryan smiled and wrapped crons arms tightly around Ray’s waist. Cro rubbed his back, leaning crons head back and closing crons eyes, enjoying the warmth pouring off of Ray. “I figured you would want it.”

            “Thank you.” Ray said into Ryan’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

            Ryan laughed and ruffled Ray’s hair. “Have you started?”

            “No.” Ray said sitting up with his hands on either side of Ryan’s head. “Just finished.”

            “Then you can start whenever.” Ryan said, smiling up at Ray. “Start with half a day then work up when you start feeling normal again.”

            Ray nodded quickly, bursting away from Ryan to look at the bottle from every angle. He counted the pills, nearly bouncing in his seat. Ryan chuckled and sat up, watching him. “If you need more, just let my guy know and he’ll give me more.” Cro said.

            Ray smiled at Ryan with tears building in his eyes. “Really, Rye. Thank you.” He said, hugging the bottle to his chest.

            “Anything for you.” Ryan said softly, ruffling Ray’s hair. Cro let Ray excitedly take his first dose before they started to play games. Ray had been home for cron since they met.

           

            “About time I found you two.”

            Ray and Ryan glanced up at the mustached man grinning down at them. They shared looks before Ray scooted closer to Ryan and gestured for the man to sit. They were in the bar that acted as their headquarters. It was where anyone who needed them found them. For years, if anyone wanted Vagabond, they went through BrownMan. If they wanted the sniper, they had to go through Vagabond first.

            “What’s up?” Ray said, leaning back in his chair. “Who do you need?”

            “Both of you.” The man said as he sat. “I’m sure you know me.”

            Ray and Ran shared a look that lasted a second before they both shrugged. “What do you want Ramsey?” Ryan said, pushing crons mask up a bit to take a drink with the curly straw Ray had gotten him some time ago. He didn’t think cro would actually use it.

            “I want you two to join my crew.” Ramsey said with a wicked grin. “You’re just the type of men I’m looking for.”

            Ryan wrinkled crons nose as cro pulled crons mask back down. Ray leaned toward Ramsey with a blank face. “First of all, Rye’s not a guy and second off, we don’t follow just anyone.”

            “Sorry, ma’am?” Ramsey said, raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

            “I’m agender.” Ryan snorted, folding his arms. “You’re not making yourself look too good right now.”

            “Sorry! Look, I don’t care what you two are. I just want to offer you a place in the crew I’m making.” Ramsey said quickly, putting his hands up in surrender. “You know my record, it’s an opportunity you can’t pass up.”

            Ray bit his lip then looked at Ryan and shrugged. Ryan scowled, knowing Ray would see it in crons eyes. Ray rolled his eyes before smiling at Ryan and patting crons knee. “You use the right pronouns and we’ll do one job with this crew of yours before we decide.” Ray said, turning back to Ramsey. ‘Work for you?” He glanced at Ryan.

            “You’re the boss.” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hand and squeezing his fingers.

            Ramsey smiled brightly at them and stood, tossing them burner phones. “Done! See you assholes in a few days for a heist meeting.” He paused before leaving, smiling sheepishly at them. “What are the right pronouns?”

            “Cro, cron, crons, cronself.” Ryan said, shaking crons head with an amused smile.

            “Got it!” Ramsey said, rushing out of the bar.

            “I’m the boss?” Ray said, turning to Ryan with a raise eyebrow. They were still holding hands under the table. “When did that happen?”

            “Years ago, didn’t you know?” Ryan said, leaning closer to Ray to press a masked kiss against his temple. “Hopefully this crew will be interesting enough.”

            “No burning shit down.” Ray snorted, pushing Ryan’s mask up to kiss cron. “I think they will be interesting.”

            “Oh?” Ryan smiled, pulling crons mask back down and snickering.

            “What?” Ray frowned, snorting when Ryan grabbed a napkin and wiped the face paint off of his lips. “Oh, well. Anyway. I looked into this crew he’s building. I think it’ll be fun.”

            “It’d better be.” Ryan snorted, balling the stained napkin up and tossing it back onto the table.

            Ray rolled his eyes and kissing the skull’s teeth before standing. “Come on, we have a job meeting soon.”

            “Fine, fine.” Ryan grinned, standing and following Ray out of the bar, their fingers still tangled.


	385. I Never Told You What I Do For a Living by My Chemical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan couldn't tell Ray, not when everything had finally calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnsFN-lX6Aw
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan panted, his breath hitting the air and puffing toward the sky as white puffs. His fingers were numb, his nails turning a faded purple. The old wood of the shovel’s handle rubbed against the rough and red palms of his hands.

            The metal shovel head slid against the dirt, the small rocks and twigs scraping against the rusted metal. The head wobbled as he dropped a load of frozen earth into the six foot deep hole. The dirt thudded against the wooden coffin, A few stones and large clumps smacking hard against the oak wood.

            This jacket had been his favorite, a gift. It was made out of a heavy brown leather. It was a little too big, the buttons on the end of the sleeves making a dull clank against the wood. In the back of his mind, he wondered how he was going to clean the maroon blood splatter off.

            His ears burned and the tip of his nose no longer felt attached. The cold stung his eyes as he blinked away the chill. His jeans were absolutely soaked from kneeling in the puddle of blood that he cleaned before driving all the way out to a currently empty field. Come the spring, they would be tilling the soil.

            About an hour passed before he was finally finished. He stabbed the shovel into the ground and leaned against it, rubbing his hands together. He breathed a cloud into his clasped hands and sighed. He stared at the unsettled dirt of the grave before taking another stinging deep breath.

            He moved the dirt around until it matched the patterns of the rest of the field. Once he was satisfied, he tossed his shovel into the back of his truck and jumped in. He drove back to the paved road and got out again. Grabbing the shovel, he covered his tire tracks and footprints.

            When it was all said and done, the entire thing from the multiple stabbing murder to covering his tracks, he had spent nearly six hours away from home. That was honestly three too many, he was moving slower in the cold.

            He turned the trucks heat all the way up and held his hands in front of the vents in turns as he drove. He just wanted to get home and clean up before Ray got there. Since he had taken longer than he wanted to, he only had an hour to burn his jeans and the personal objects of the recently deceased, clean his jacket and prepare diner. Well, diner certainly wasn’t happening. They’d go out.

            Ryan sighed when he stopped at a stop light. He rubbed his face and glared at the light between this fingers. The man was James Bogart. Yet another name to add to the growing list. It would be the end of him to have his journal, but he felt wrong not writing everything in. He’d have to write in the name and the body’s location when he got home.

            He got home with only half an hour to spare but he managed everything. He even managed to start a stew for dinner as he changed clothes, hid his jacket, and started a fire. Just as the door cracked open, he tossed the last of James’s personal effects into the fire place.

            “I’m home!”

            Ryan smiled at his sun and moon who stood in the door. “Welcome home.” He sighed, walking over to the shorter man and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

            “Hey Rye.” Ray laughed, hugging him back. “Holy shit!” He gasped when Ryan’s still freezing fingers slipped under his jacket and shirt to press against the warm skin of his back. “You asshole!”

            Ryan laughed as Ray struggled, trying to remove his hands. “What?” He smirked, pressing his equally cold nose into Ray’s cheek.

            “You’re cold!” Ray whined, going limp and giving up. The more he struggled the more he came in contact with Ryan’s frigid skin. “Why are you so cold?”

            “I went for a walk.” Ryan shrugged, sliding his hands up Ray’s back. The younger man whined against his shoulder, shivering against him.

            “You’re a fucking dick.” Ray groaned, trying to weakly push away again. “I come home from a long day and this is the shit I’m greeted with.”

            “I only do this because I love you.” Ryan said, pulling his stinging hands from Ray’s back and rearranged his clothes.

            Ray pouted up at Ryan before pulling him into a kiss. Ryan grinned into his lips as Ray shivered. “Couch, now.” Ray mumbled when they parted. “I want to cuddle until we’re both warm.”

            “Deal.” Ryan said, pulling Ray toward the living room. Ray chuckled and followed, tossing his jacket onto the arm chair next to the couch. He raised an eyebrow when Ryan stopped him.

            Ryan grinned at him as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch before sitting in front of the raging fire. He wrapped the blanket around himself then held his arms out to Ray.

            Ray laughed and dropped into Ryan’s lap, snuggling into him as Ryan’s arms wrapped around him. They both watched the flickering flames. Ryan hoped Ray didn’t noticed that there were plastic cards curling in on themselves at the base of the flames.

            He glanced down and relaxed mentally. Ray was zoned out staring at the flicks of the flames. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed the top of Ray’s head.

            Ray was startled out of his happy place before grinning up at Ryan. They kissed softly, Ray’s warm fingers tracing Ryan’s jaw. Ryan held him tighter, kissing Ray again and again until they were both breathless and smiling like idiots.

            “I made stew.” Ryan sighed after another moment of silence.

            “I don’t want to move.” Ray huffed, pressing his face into his neck.

            Ryan chuckled and pulled Ray into another, softer kiss, before standing. Ray laughed as Ryan held him tightly in his arms, the blanket still hanging from his shoulders.

            They ate and enjoyed their evening together on the couch playing games. When Ray fell asleep leaning against Ryan, excited for the weekend, Ryan grinned and tucked him into their bed before quickly pulling his jacket out and Googling how to take blood out of leather. If women didn’t have periods, he would be worried that his specific search was the first one suggested.

            It was two in the morning by the time he managed to clean his jacket without ruining it. He sighed as he dropped onto the bed behind Ray, wrapping his arm around him and smiling sleepily as the younger man snuggled back into him.

            In the morning, he woke alone and at one in the evening. Groaning, he rolled out of the bed and into the bathroom. When he emerged from their room and wandered into the kitchen, he was dressed in his sweats and was slightly more awake.

            As his bare feet stuck to the tile in the kitchen, his heart clenched and his eyes grew wide. Ray stood in front of their kitchen table, Ryan’s little black book in his hands. His hands were shaking as he stared at the hundreds of names carefully written onto the yellow tinted pages in blue ink.

            “Rye?” Ray’s voice wavered, his brown eyes wide as he looked over at Ryan. His grip on the book tightened, the leather binding creaking. “T-what-“

            “Rose.” Ryan breathed, unable to move. “I-it’s not. Well, it is, but it’s not-“ He winced and searched for something, anything to say.

            “Why do you have all of these names?” Ray said, his fingernails denting the pages. “All of these people went missing.”

            “Well, they’re only six feet under.” Ryan said, wincing again. “Wait, not. Hold on. That’s not. Fuck.”

            “Ryan.” Ray’s voice was monotone and even, eyes dark. “You started again?”

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. “Maybe.”

            “Ah, Ryan.” Ray groaned, dropping the book onto the table. “We finally got settled!”

            “No one’s found them!” Ryan said, putting his hand up in surrender. “I’m making sure of it!”

            “And then you write it in this book?” Ray gestured to the book before glaring at Ryan. “That’s all the evidence they need Rye!”

            “I can’t help it!” Ryan said, heart pounding hard. He almost lost Ray over an argument like this before. He couldn’t do that again. “Ray, please. You know I can’t help it!”

            Ray opened his mouth, chest inflated and tight. His eyes were ablaze before he suddenly deflated. “Rye, I-fuck!” He snarled, glaring at the book.

            Ryan bit his lip and looked at his feet. He felt sick. Ray looked at him again and felt horribly guilty. He edged forward and hugged Ryan tightly. “I know you can’t help it.” He said softly, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “We need to burn the book.”

            Ryan tensed then relaxed into Ray, nodding. “I’ll do that from now on.” He said softly. “I’m sorry I kept it from you.”

            Ray sighed and smiled tiredly. “It’s alright.” He said, pulling away and picking the book up. “I’ll do it.”

            Ryan nodded and stood stiff in the kitchen staring at the white tiles as Ray burned the book. He didn’t move until thin fingers tangled with his.


	386. Haunted by Beyonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all things for him to haunt in his after-life, he had to haunt a stinking mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4r4lysSgLE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Of all things, he had to be attached to a fucking bed. His hands were folded behind his head, feet crossed as he lounged on the bed he died on. The mattress had been moved only once since he died, into this room for other patients. He watched every single one leave with a clean bill of health.

            Ray sighed and watched the doctors and nurses rush past the room. He was the only one that had died on that mattress. He didn’t think it was fair, but what was he going to do? He was dead. Ray closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He couldn’t even sleep.

            “Put him in this one.”

            Ray cracked an eye open and saw a doctor and nurse talking in front of the door. The doctor held a clipboard and was flipping through the pages clipped to the board.

            “Yes ma’am.” The nurse bowed before rushing off.

            The doctor glanced up and seemed to stare right at Ray before sighing. She bit her lip before shaking her head and leaving. Whoever they were putting in there was going to have a high chance of dying.

            Ray groaned and slipped off of the bed and floated around the room. He would watch someone else who could die, watch their family cry and spend their last days together. He would feel for them and his want for them to live would affect their illness or something and they would live. He didn’t know that last part for certain, but he was fairly certain that was what happened.

            Ray leaned back against the wall next to the bed as a few nurses wheeled a stretcher into the room. One of them was pushing an IV stand after them. The man they carefully laid onto the bed was handsome. His hair was cut short and was a soft blond. He had slight stubble along his jaws and cheeks. He was built but soft. Ray already wanted him to live.

            As a clip board was hung on the end of the bed and the nurses left, Ray floated over and spent his boredom trying to decipher the horrible handwriting. They had no idea what was wrong, he just seemed to be dying.

            Ray frowned and peaked over the end of the bed at the man. His lips were pulled into an uncomfortable frown and his fingers were curled into the bedsheets. They would be running tests until they figured out what was wrong.

            Ray floated over to the man’s side and reached out. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled when the man seemed to relax, his hand going limp and his frown turning average.

            “I’ll just be here till your family gets here.” Ray said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. The man relaxed more, as if he heard Ray and was comforted. Ray shook his head and kept running his fingers through the man’s hair.

            No one came. Of course, there were nurses that checked the machines he was hooked up to and reading over his clipboard. A few doctors came in and discussed what they should do. But no family members, friends, or lovers came.

            “Did they even call someone?” Ray mumbled, looking down at the man. He tried to read the name on his chart a few times, but couldn’t figure out what the scribbles meant. He wasn’t sure how the nurses did it.

            Ray nearly jumped a mile when the man groaned, moving his head away from his no doubt cold hand. Blue eyes blinked rapidly for a moment as the man woke up. He puffed another groan and scrubbed his face with his hand not hooked up to the IV.

            “Shit.” The man’s voice was gruff, his eyes slightly red. He looked around slowly, squinting at the machines surrounding him. He turned and looked at Ray, not the vaguely staring at him but not sortof seeing him looked at him. He was actually looking at him.

            Ray’s eyes went wide as the man’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Who are you?” The man said, looking Ray up and down.

            Ray opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure what to do with himself. No one had ever seen him before, not until they almost died before recovering. So many called him an angel. “I-I’m your guardian angel?” Ray croaked after a moment. He winced and face palmed as the man raised an eyebrow.

            “My guardian angel?” The man said slowly, trying to fold his arms before stopping himself when the IV pulled at his skin.

            “Uh, yeah.” Ray said slowly, floating closer. “I’m here to keep you alive and shit.”

            The man narrowed his eyes and glanced down at Ray’s feet. He tensed when he saw that Ray was actually floating a few inches off of the floor. He licked his lips and looked back up at Ray’s face, studying his eyes. “Where’s your wings?”

            Ray opened his mouth then closed it and shrugged. “Don’t need them right now.” He said, stuffing his hands in his hoodie. The hospital had let him wear his hoodie over his scrubs when they weren’t working on him.

            The man relaxed and sighed. He looked away from Ray and just stared at his hands. Too awkward to say anything, Ray just leaned against the wall next to the bed, trying to figure out what to say. They didn’t speak until a nurse walked in and saw the man awake.

            “Mr. Haywood!” The nurse said, giving him that sympathetic smile that was worse than the fact that he was going to die. “I’m glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

            “Like how I did when I walked in here.” Haywood, huffed, trying to fold his arms again, but stopping himself before the IV could pull. “Did they figure out what is wrong?”

            The nurse’s smile faltered as she walked over and grabbed a cotton ball from a drawer under the bed. “No.” She said softly, pressing the cotton over the IV needle. She carefully slid it out. “I’ll send a doctor in to talk to you soon, now, what band aid do you want?”

            Ray and Haywood gave the nurse similar tired looks. She laughed awkwardly and put a normal band aid over the small hole in Haywood’s arm before moving to scurry out with the IV in tow. “Wait.” Haywood said, glancing at Ray. “Can you remove this man?”

            The nurse furrowed her brow at Ryan, glancing at where he was gesturing at Ray before looking back at Ryan. “I’m sorry Mr. Haywood, who are you talking about?”

            Haywood opened his mouth then closed it again. He shot Ray a glare before shaking his head. “Uh, never mind. I thought someone was here, but I must have dreamed it.”

            The nurse smiled sympathetically at Ryan again and nodded, leaving the room.

            Ray shook his head and looked over at Haywood who was frowning at the door. “So, uh. What’s your name?” He said after a beat of awkward silence.

            Haywood looked over at Ray with a forced, nervous smile. “If you’re my guardian angel, shouldn’t you know that?”

            Ray opened his mouth then pursed his lips. “Alright, you got me. I’m just a dead guy who’s haunting the mattress you’re lying on.”

            Haywood, snorted and rolled his eyes. “Stick with your first story.”

            “No, seriously.” Ray said, poking the mattress. “I died on this mattress fuck knows how long ago. I had a cancer that I can’t remember the name of. I had a ten percent chance of dying.”

            “And you did.” Haywood finished, frowning at Ray.           

            “Yep.” Ray shrugged, leaning against the wall again. “They just removed a tumor and were waiting for me to wake up. I never did. I never found out what happened, but I’m pretty sure they fucked up the surgery.”

            Haywood looked down at his lap, pulling at the blankets over his legs. Ray glanced at him and sighed. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m the only one who’s died. I’ve watched people, who were more likely than me to die, walk out of here healthy.”

            Haywood smiled at his fingers and nodded. “Thanks for that.” He said softly before looking up at Ray and offering his hand. “I’m Ryan.”

            Ray smiled and took Ryan’s hand. “Ray.” They shook once before letting go.

            Before they could continue speaking, the gaggle of doctors who had visited before entered the room with grim faces. They calmly told Ryan that they had no idea what was wrong with him and would have to run tests to see what the hell was going on.

            Ray carefully gripped Ryan’s hand as the conversation went on. Ryan squeezed his fingers, scowling slightly. “Is there anyone you want us to call to be with you?” One of the doctors said once they were finished. “You didn’t put down an emergency contact.”

            “No.” Ryan said without hesitation. “There’s no one to call.”

            Ray frowned and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, their shoulders bumping together. “Hey, you’ve got me.”

            Ryan had to hide a smile as the doctors filed out of the room. “I’m not sure that’s any better.” He mumbled once they were alone. Regardless, he leaned slightly against Ray’s shoulder.

            “Excuse you.” Ray huffed, squeezing Ryan’s hand again. “I’m awesome.”

            “Whatever you say.” Ryan chuckled, leaning his head back against the bed, closing his eyes. “Thank you.”

            “No problem.” Ray said softly. He didn’t move, even when Ryan was brought food and could only manage to eat a small amount of it. He was still there when Ryan fell asleep and leaned his head against his shoulder.

            Ray smiled down at Ryan and ran his thumb over his knuckles. “You’ll be fine.” He said softly.

            They moved Ryan around on the bed which meant whatever test he went to, Ray went as well. “You’ll be fine.” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s hand one more time before letting go and floating back.

            Ryan gave him a shaky smile and relaxed. Ryan went through a crap ton of tests before they decided that he had some new disease. It wasn’t contagious, they were fairly certain it was something he interacted with. However, as they tested things from Ryan’s home and office, none of it lit up any lights.

            “So I’m just dying.” Ryan spat bitterly at the doctor. Every day he felt worse and worse. More and more machines were hooked up to him to keep his organs working.

            “Well, yes.” The doctor sighed. “We have no idea what’s causing this.”

            Ray frowned and looked at where Ryan would be crushing his hands if he was alive. He studied the black mass slowly oozing from Ryan. He had seen it before, on patients that nearly died. It was focused around Ryan’s head.

            “They need to check your brain again.” Ray said suddenly.

            Ryan glanced at him then at the doctor who was at a loss for comforting words. “Can you just, check everything again?” He croaked after a moment.

            The doctor tensed then smiled sadly at Ryan. “We’re doing that now. We’ll figure this out.”

            When the doctor finally left, Ray freed his fingers and hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan closed his eyes and leaned into Ray.

            There was a tumor in his brain, right where they couldn’t surgically remove it. “There’s nothing we can do.” The doctor said softly.

            Ryan was surprisingly calm, although he nearly ripped his hand from Ray’s. He didn’t say anything at all as the doctor continued talking. Ray’s entire being hurt. He looked at his hand as his body shimmered.

            “So, you’re not real.” Ryan said softly, looking down at his lap. The doctor had left hours ago.

            Ray was curled into a ball on the other end of the room, the furthest he could be from the mattress. “I’m real.” He said.

            “No, you’re not.” Ryan snarled, glaring at Ray. “You’re just this tumor!”

            “I’m fucking real!” Ray glared at Ryan, hugging his knees closer to himself. “Did you imagine anything else? The doctor said you _could_ hallucinate!”

            “And I am!” Ryan said, gesturing to Ray. “You’re not real!”

            Ray threw his hands up and turned to have his back to face Ryan. He stayed curled into a ball. They didn’t speak again for weeks. Sometimes Ryan would open his mouth to say something then close it again. Ray hadn’t moved in those weeks. His back was still to him.

            Ryan was staring at Ray’s back when the nurse came in with his food. They had been letting him walk around, but he could barely feel his legs anymore. “Something the matter Ryan?” The nurse said as she handed Ryan his meal.

            “Uh, no.” Ryan said, giving her a tired smile.

            She nodded and chattered happily to him as he nibbled on his meal. He looked over at Ray again, biting his lip. “Uh, do you by chance know how the other people who’ve slept on this bed have fared?”

            “Oh, well. The bed is clean.” The nurse said. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

            “No, I mean.” Ryan frowned, searching for his words. Why was he even asking? “It’ll make me feel better, you know? I’m hoping their luck rubs off on me.”

            “Oh, I see.” The nurse chuckled, thinking for a moment. Her brows furrowed a moment later. “Now that I think about it, since the bed has been moved into here, no one has died on it.”

            Ryan tensed and glanced at Ray who was watching him over his shoulder. “And before that?” He asked slowly, looking at the nurse again.

            “I think one died. A young man.” The nurse said, nodding once. “He was a favorite, I hear the other nurses talk about him sometimes.”

            “What did he die of?” Ryan croaked, crushing the sandwich in his hand.

            “A new doctor messed up the surgery to remove a tumor, I think.” The nurse said, frowning. “Yeah, that’s right. He was fired I think.”

            Ryan nodded slowly, barely listening to the rest of the nurse’s chatter. Ray was tense in his corner, eyes wide. So he did die because someone fucked up. Well fuck.

            “I couldn’t have known that.” Ryan whispered when the nurse finally left. “There’s no way I could have known that.”

            Ray looked at Ryan then at his knees. “I told you I was real.”

            Ryan puffed a laugh, setting his half eaten food aside. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

            Ray sighed and slowly floated over, curling back up into a ball next to Ryan. “It’s okay.” He said, leaning against Ryan.

            Ray was the last thing Ryan saw. It wasn’t the doctors trying to revive him or the machines that had been keeping him alive. Ray crying as he curled against his side was the last thing he heard and saw.

            Ray watched them take his body away and clean the room. Some of the nurses were in tears. He heard that they had tried to call Ryan’s family, but no one wanted anything to do with him. He learned about a week later that they buried him in a graveyard not far away, only hospital staff going to the funeral.

            Ray sat on the bed, wishing Ryan was still beside him. It had been ages since he had anyone to talk to, anyone to really care about. It hurt to be alone now.

            “Put her in here.”

            Ray looked at the nurse and doctor standing in the doorway. Someone new already. He croaked a laugh and slipped from the bed.

            “Ray?”

            Ray froze and turned slowly. Ryan was sitting up in the bed just like he had before he died. His brow was furrowed in confusion, as he looked at Ray. “What happened?”

            “Ryan?” Ray breathed before laughing. “You’re dead.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before looking down at himself. “I look normal to me.” He said slowly, glancing around. He frowned as he realized that he wasn’t hooked up to any machines. He jumped and fell backwards slightly as Ray crashed into him.

            “You feel real.” Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around Ray.

            Ray laughed and pulled Ryan from the bed, grinning when he wobbled in the air. “You’re a ghost.” He said happily, holding onto Ryan’s hand. “You’re dead.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before snorting and laughing. He dropped his head onto Ray’s shoulder and hugged him tightly.  


	387. Figure it Out by Royal Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could wait forever if they had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhgVu2lsi_k
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            He looked bored. He twirled the blade between his fingers. Between them was a rickety plywood table that was held up by saw horses. The plywood was warped up, the ends curling toward the ceiling of the clean warehouse.

            He was resting his head in the palm of his hand, his elbow on the plywood. Blue eyes tracked the flow of the blade between his fingers. He sat on a metal folding chair that was rusting at the joints and creaked with his every movement. Every so often, a few stray blonde hairs would fall into his face and he would brush them away.

            Minus the creak of his chair and the idle sounds of the empty warehouse settling, they were surrounded by silence and white noise. Their ears would ring sometimes. “What the fuck are you waiting for?” The woman spat.

            His eyes snapped toward the woman, eyeing her for a moment before looking back at the blade. The woman scowled and tried to pull her arms free, but the duct tape held tight. She had been given the best seat in the place. It was an elegant wooden chair with a forest scene carved into the wooden frame. Her arms were taped to the arm rests, her legs to the chairs.

            She breathed out a puff of air, glaring at him. When he had walked in, she assumed that he would be her torturer. Instead, they just sat there, watching the shine of the blade in the beams of light cascading from the rusting ceiling.

            He looked to be in absolutely no rush and it was testing her patients, more than it probably should. He hadn’t even spoken, not even when he walked in with the metal chair in tow. He just sat, pulled out the knife and started flipping it between his fingers. She worked up some spit after a long moment of continued silence.

            The knife paused when the wad of saliva and phlegm splatted against the table in front of him. He stared at the gelled mass before blue eyes flickered up to her. She smirked at him, scowling when he just returned to his blade.

            “Do something already!” She snapped, leaning forward.

            He said nothing again and she groaned, falling back against the chair. She wouldn’t break this way, but not doing anything was driving her mad. She as a doer, not someone who sits idle waiting for others to do their jobs. Maybe he knew this and was using it against her. He would have to do better than that.

            She didn’t know how long they sat there, her being ignored and him being glared at, before a door squeaked open behind her before slamming shut. She tried to twist in the chair to see who was coming, hopefully someone that would do something, but she had limited movement and only saw more chair.

            “Sorry.” Someone said, staying behind her chair. “I decided to walk here.”

            His blue eyes brightened, focused on whoever was behind her. “It’s alright. I could never start without you.” He said, voice deep and strong.

            “I know.” The person said, voice higher and lazy. “Who do we have?”

            She glared at the face that leaned around the chair to study her. The man had a short beard and messy black hair stuffed under a black beanie. His glasses slipped slightly on his nose, brown eyes scrutinizing her.

            She worked up some more spit and smirked when she hit the new man right between the eyes. The victory was short lived as the knife she had been watched for probably hours buried itself into her shoulder.

            She had yelped in pain, hissing as she looked from the blade to the blue eyed man. His eyes were different. They were darker than a stormy sky, lips turned into a snarl. “Oh, fucking gross.” The brown eyed man groaned, wiping his face on the purple sleeve of his hoodie.

            “Ray.” Blue eyes said, gesturing to the metal chair as he quickly rounded the table on the other side, grabbing her hair and pulling hard. She hissed as the chair creaked with Ray’s weight. He had his glasses in one hand, the other hand was covered by his sleeve, cleaning his lenses.

            “I’m fine, Ryan.” Ray said, grinning at him. Brown eyes suddenly snapped to her and she felt more threatened by them than the anger in blue. “Are you ready?”

            She glanced at Ryan to avoid Ray’s gaze, but he was looking at her, waiting. She frowned and looked back at Ray who was giving her an expecting look. “You’re asking me if I’m ready to be tortured?” She snorted, voice more strained than she would have liked. Blood oozed from her shoulder, the knife burning at her skin.

            “Obviously.” Ray shrugged, setting his glasses back onto his nose. “If not, we’ll just sit here until you are.”

            She scowled and refused to fidget, but pain spiked up into her skull. Ryan chuckled darkly, pressing a finger against the handle of the blade. “Uncomfortable?” He said, tapping the handle. Every time his finger came down, she could feel it and her muscles started to burn.

            “We can wait forever.” Ray said, gesturing between Ryan and himself. “Well, I can.”

            “I waited for you, didn’t I?” Ryan snorted, leaving the blade alone to smile at Ray.

            “Yeah, but now I’m here.” Ray shrugged, shoving his hand into the right pocket of his jacket. “Once you get talking you lose patients.”

            Ryan’s leather jacket squeaked as he shrugged. The plywood table creaked as he leaned back against it. He picked at the frayed strands of his blood stained jeans. “I’ll be fine.”

            Ray snorted and grinned at the back of Ryan’s head before pulling a bright pink DS from his pocket. He dropped his elbows onto the plywood table, cracking the DS open and slipping the stylist free. She scowled as Ryan chuckled and moved around the table.

            As the music of a menu screen softly filled the warehouse, Ryan leaned against the table again at Ray’s side and watched over his shoulder as Ray played whatever game he had loaded. She stared at them in disbelief, a soft glow laminating Ray’s face while flickers of characters danced in his glasses.

            With nothing else to do, she watched Ray play through his glasses. Every so often Ryan would lean down and mumble something to Ray. The younger man would laugh and grin at the older man. It drove her mad, but she didn’t say a word until the screen went black in Ray’s glasses and he sighed.

            “Alright, that’s three hours past.” Ray said, snapping the DS closed and stuffing it into his pocket. “Now what?”

            Ryan shrugged and they both looked at her. “Ready to go yet?” Ryan said, his fingers twitching. She just glared at them, something coiling in her stomach.

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other than shrugged in unison. Ryan leaned down and they cared on quiet conversation that she couldn’t begin to make out. She grit her teeth and a brick started vibrating in her stomach.

            Despite the knife in her shoulder, she fidgeted and gritted her teeth through the pain. Perhaps it was another hour later, Ray laughed loudly at something Ryan had said, grinning down as the younger man laughed and she couldn’t take it anymore.

            “I’m ready!” She nearly screamed, her nails digging into the chair.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow at her as Ray recovered from laughing. “Wow.” Ray snorted, wiping his eye and grinning crookedly at her. “You really can’t sit still, can you?”

            “Shall I?” Ryan said, standing as she glared at them, breathing hard. The brick was violently moving around, like it had been thrown into a washing machine and was tearing the machine to pieces.

            “Nah.” Ray said, putting his chin in the palm of his hands. “We’ll just, wait.”

            She grit her teeth so hard her teeth and jaw cracked under the pressure. “Do something!” She snarled, feeling her nails break against the wood. “Fucking _anything._ ”

            Ray shrugged and shook his head. “Nah.” He said dismissively.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head, dropping to the floor and placing his head in Ray’s lap. Ray laughed down at him, carding his fingers through his hair. Breathing became harder for her as she watched him pull Ryan’s hair free from its ponytail and braid it carefully.

            They knew, they had to know more about her than she thought. They knew about her anxiety, her mentality. Her chest heaved and the brick was tearing her organs apart. She didn’t have control. They were driving her to the edge of her ability to function and she hated them for it.

            “Hey, breathe to my count, okay?”

            That was Ray’s voice, still lazy and light. He was counting low and kind. She hated it. Once she stopped hyperventilating, Ryan’s voice took over and asked her question after question. Before she could really think about anything, she had told them everything they wanted to know.

            “Alright.” Ray said, carefully undoing the tape holding her arms down. “You’re free to go.”

            She glared at them past the blur and redness. “You’re just going to let them end me, aren’t you?” she croaked.

            “Nah.” Ray snorted, crouching down to free her legs. “I had no idea you were going to panic. We’ll get you a safe house and shit.”          

            Ryan watched across the table, arms folded and eyes narrowed. She glanced at the knife in her shoulder then at Ryan. His eyes darkened and she nodded once. She felt too sick to try.

            She let Ray pull the blade from her shoulder and tend to the wound. Ryan didn’t seem happy with anything at the moment, but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

            “You take any meds?” Ray said, helping her to her feet. She hated that she had to lean on him.

            “No.” She hissed through her teeth.

            “Nice.” Ray said, leading her out of the warehouse. They drove her to a safe house miles from the city.

            She watched from the bed as they shuffled toward the door, arguing with each other with their facial features alone. “I hate you.” She growled once the door was open. “I will end you.”

            Ray and Ryan glanced back at her then at each other. They both grinned and shrugged before closing the door quietly behind them.


	388. Blood and Honey by July Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had two rules, act drunk but never be drunk and don't get caught. He at least listened to the first rule fairly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwSVoOfIjIo
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray smiled cutely at the man, slipping his wallet from his back pocket before slipping it into his own. The man didn’t even noticed, wobbling where he sat, glass of beer tight in his hand as he leaned closer to Ray.

            The man tried to whisper in his ear, but he was too drunk to understand the concept of whispering. Either way, he was too distracted to notice Ray lifting his watch. Slipping the gold plated watch onto his own wrist, he pushed it up until it was hiding in his sleeve.

            “Ricky, we’re leaving.” A new man in a similar suit to the man he was stealing from said. He gripped the man’s shoulder and yanked him away.

            Ricky whined, but followed the man, grinning back at Ray as his buddy slapped his fedora onto his head and then yanked him out the door. Ray rolled his eyes and ran his fingers over everywhere the man had touched, shivering and scowling.

            Those two looked like mob boys, at least, lower level. Not high enough to go after Ray with just cause, but high enough to have a sizeable amount of bills in their wallets, Ray hoped. He had a rent to pay and a meal to buy.

            Readjusting his white shirt and suspenders. Tucking his shirt more into his pants, he raked his fingers through his hair and tried to look presentable but pitiful enough to approach. He hunched over the bar and his glass of water he had the barkeep dress up like a vodka.

            Step one, never be drunk, but act it. Step two, don’t get caught. That was all he had. He deep sighed and waited for a good prospect to head his way. Someone did saddle up to the bar next to him, but was more interested in getting his drink than he was in Ray.

            Easy as anything, Ray slipped his hand into his pocket and snitched his wallet. Before he could consider leaving to take a table and maybe order a meal, the man turned and saw him. He eyed him for a moment before leaning forward and grinning at him.

            “Well hello there.” The man purred, breathe all alcohol and tobacco. “Want a refill?”

            Ray grinned nervously, shaking his head. “I’ve already had too much.” He said with a fake slur, swaying slightly where he sat.

            “No such thing.” The man sorted, trying to wave the bar keep over.

            “Don’t want any.” Ray huffed, trying to slip from his seat.

            “Hey.” The man grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the stool. “Take it, kid.”

            Before Ray could spit in the guy’s face, an arm was around his waist and he felt fingers dip into the pocket that held the man’s wallet. “Hey, dear.” A deep voice said smoothly, the arm around him tugging him from the man’s grip.

            Ray looked up and tried not to wince. Well, he was fucked. Ryan fucking Haywood was grinning at the man over his head, holding his wallet out to him. Not only was he the owner of this place, but he was not the kind of person you wanted to piss off. He ran the fucking mob. “This wouldn’t be yours, would it?” He said, tossing the leather to the man.

            “What the hell?” The man gasped, just managing to catch his wallet. He instantly went to digging around in his wallet to make sure everything was there. Ray swallowed hard as Ryan waved the bar keep away and dragged Ray from the bar and toward a table of men in suits like the pair who had left. The idiot he had stolen from was glaring at him as he was forced into a seat.

            “This the kid?” Ryan said, sitting next to Ray with his arm slung over the back of his chair. The goon on his other side leaned closer, there was no way out other than under the table.

            “That’s the one!” The man snarled, pointing a finger accusingly at Ray. His hat was still on his head, crooked. He thought they were leaving, apparently he realized his things were missing.

            Ryan snorted and shook his head, leaning back casually as his men eyed Ray up like he was their first meal in days. “You got conned by some kid?” He snorted, shaking his head. “He’s not even good.”

            Ray’s head snapped to Ryan, eyes narrowed. He was grinning at Ray with a look in his eye. “Here’s your shit.” Ray snarled, still glaring at Ryan as he tossed the man’s wallet and watch over to him, the bills already missing. “And here’s yours.” He grumbled, letting Ryan’s wallet drop into his lap.

            As the man grabbed his wallet and watch, he cracked it open and his lips curled in a growl. “Where’s my money?!”

            Ray winced when he was grabbed by the man on his other side, hands slipping down his pockets and arms, pulling bracelets, watches, and wallets from everywhere. Ryan wasn’t watching, he was staring at his own wallet in his lap.

            “I hope you know stealing from one of us is bad.” The man he had trick snarled, leaning toward where two men were holding Ray by his arms. “But from the boss?”

            Ray rolled his eyes and spat at the man, smirking when he hit him in the nose. He recoiled, wiping his face off with a grimace.

            Ray choked on his own breath when another man slammed their fist into his stomach. He folded in half, still upright because of the men holding onto his arms. The man pulled his fist back to hit him again when a laugh made them all freeze.

            Ryan had his head in his hand, the other stuffing his wallet back into his pocket. “Drop him.” He managed to sound angry, although he was smiling.

            Ray fell to the ground in a heap, holding his stomach. He glanced up when nice saddle shoes appeared in his vision. Ryan was grinning down at him, that look in his eyes was back again. He crouched down and gently helped Ray to his feet and back into his chair.

            “I have a proposition for you.” Ryan purred hands on Ray’s shoulders. His goons fidgeted in their seats, avoiding looking their boss in the face.

            “Yeah? What’s that? Death?” Ray snorted, still holding his stomach. He flinched when Ryan leaned down and studied his face.

            “What’s your name kid?” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s shoulders.

            Ray frowned, narrowing his eyes at Ryan. “Ronald.” He said carefully.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow, slowly grinning again. He knew, but he said nothing. “Well, Ronald, how would you like a job that actually pays?”

            Ray would claim later that he had been stubborn and made Ryan beg for it, but at the time, he knew he had no choice. Not with the way Ryan was grinning at him like if he said no it would be his last word. No, he rather liked living.

            So he said yes and was stuck there as Ryan and his men ate. Ryan even offered to get him a meal, but Ray’s stomach protested anything other than aching so he declined. Ryan’s boys tried to rough him up for it, but with one look from Ryan and they left him alone instantly.

            Honestly, Ray wasn’t sure what was going on. As the others got drunk off their asses, Ryan leaned closer to him and tried to pry any information at all from him, his arm still resting on the back of his chair.

            Ryan _pouted_ when Ray gave him yet another response that didn’t actually answer his question. “You’re too guarded.” He huffed, smiling again. His arm wrapped around Ray’s shoulders and squeezed him gently. “I _do_ like you.”

            Ray held back a grimace. “What’s this job you want me to do anyway?” Ray huffed, trying to lean away from Ryan.

            “You’re a very good pickpocket.” Ryan said, letting Ray go and keeping his arm to himself for a change. “I have enemies I know keep important information on them at all times.”

            “You want me to grab it from them?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow. “Alright. What’s in it for me?”

            “A meal, money enough to pay for wherever you’re living.” Ryan shrugged, playing with his glass. “It’s a good deal.”

            Ray nodded slowly, considering his options, which was none. He took this or he didn’t walk out of there alive. “Deal.” He said, offering Ryan his hand.

            Ryan honestly smiled at him, taking his hand. “Good. I’ll have my boys drop you off at their locations at the right times.”

            Ray nodded, taking his hand back, dropping Ryan’s watch from his fingers, still holding on with two. “Bad habits.” He mumbled when Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m going to need some info on these guys.” He pressed the watch into Ryan’s hand.

            “Done.” Ryan shrugged, leaning back. He told Ray everything he would need to know before letting him leave.

            The next morning, Ray glared at the letter that had been slid under his door. Ryan’s boys were coming in a couple of hours to pick him up. Ray sighed and went into his room. A clean shave, a wardrobe change, and a wig later, he pulled the door open before whoever was on the other side could knock.

            Ray and Ryan stared at each other wide eyed for a moment before Ray schooled his face again. Ryan’s face remained shocked, eyes taking in Ray’s floral dress, comfortable red sweater, sleek heels, and long brown haired wig.

            “What?” Ray snorted, pulling delicate white gloves over his fingers. “Did you really think I could get some suckers just as a guy?”

            Ryan blinked a few times before coughing awkwardly. “Right.” He croaked before offering Ray his arm, grinning manically once again. “Shall we?”

            Ray raised a carefully sculpted eyebrow before walking past him without taking his arm. “Of course.”

            Ryan stood there, arm hanging in the air as Ray’s door closed. He swallowed hard before following after Ray. He was cute before, but now. Damn. How would he look dressed up in a suit?

            Ray was surprised that Ryan was the one picking him up, but he was more surprised when Ryan went into the bar with him. He felt his eyes on him as he found his target and turned on the charm. It was easy really, too easily. The poor bastard was already drunk and handsy. If Ray left that bar, Ryan hot on his tail, with a purse full of wallets and watches, not just what Ryan wanted, well, no one seemed to care. Especially not Ryan. He was probably the most amused.

            “Here.” Ray said, holding out folded papers and a tape out to Ryan. He plucked them from Ray’s fingers, grinning at him.

            “Well done.” Ryan said, stuffing the papers into his pocket. “We’ll be back tomorrow, same time.”

            Ray nodded, snapping his purse closed and crossing his legs like a proper woman. Ryan’s drivers kept looking at him in the mirror, but their stairs were far more uncomfortable than the one he felt from Ryan as he worked.

            “Are you hoping we’ll crash?” Ray told them, hiding a smile when Ryan’s eyes snapped to theirs with a glare.

            They dropped him off without incident, however. Ryan offered him his arm again and Ray shrugged and took it. The smile he received surprised him. It was excited and kind. What a strange mob boss.

            The next morning, there was another note slipped under his door. Deep sighing, he dressed in his nicest suit. When he opened the door this time, he expected Ryan not to react, but he was just as awestruck as he was the day before, offering Ray his arm once again.

            Ray pursed his lips before shrugging and placing his hand in the crook of his arm. “I have to say, _Ronald_. You dress well.” Ryan grinned at him.           

            “Have to.” Ray shrugged, ignoring how Ryan said his fake name. “To trick you smug bastards.”

            Ryan laughed and let Ray into the car. This job was a little harder than the last. Ray had to get past the man’s guards before getting to him. Just as the night before, Ray felt Ryan’s eyes on him the entire time, but this time there was a heat to them when an arm found its way around his waist or some drunk lug would lean too close.

            When they left, Ryan sat closer in the back of the car. The drivers were better behaved tonight, although Ryan was staring at him hard. When they got to his apartment, he took Ryan’s arm again, raising an eyebrow when the older man lingered at his door.

            “What?” Ray said, folding his arms.

            Ryan bit his lip before smiling and shrugging. “Wear your favorites tomorrow.” He said before stuffing his hand in his pockets and walking away.

            Ray frowned after him before rolling his eyes and going into his apartment. The next day, he pulled on his favorite suit jacket over a white shirt. It was red velvet with roses pressed into the fabric. His black slacks were the best pair he owned and his shoes were the shiniest.

            The knock came before he thought it would. On the other side was Ryan’s drivers. They shifted nervously, escorting Ray to the car. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried that Ryan wasn’t there or not.

            They drove in complete silence, the drivers glancing at him every so often in the mirror. They took him to a massive house and he swallowed thickly. The Haywood manor was notorious for letting people in and not letting them back out again.

            The drivers escorted him through the house and into the fanciest dining room he had ever seen. He felt tragically underdressed and snitched the driver’s wallet to calm his nerves. They left him there, the doors snapping closed behind them.

            The table was set for two people, elegant plates and silverware worth more than Ray’s life carefully laid out. Swallowing hard, he edged toward the table settings. The table was long, meant for large gatherings.

            He jumped when the other door into the room burst open and two women in modest maid uniforms came in with blank faces. One grabbed Ray while the other pushed a cart into the room. Ray was dragged to one of the two seats that were set across from each other and placed onto the soft material of the chair.

            The maid fussed over him, his hair, his face, his clothes, while the other placed covered dished onto the plates. The maid fussing over him, tapped his shoulder and quickly told him with a heavy French accent what each of the pieces of silverware were for.

            “Uh, okay?” Ray said slowly when the maid looked at him. She rolled her eyes and straightened. They both bowed to him before leaving as quickly as they came.

            Ray blinked after them in a daze, before looking down at the silverware and tried to remember what the woman had said. He jumped when the door opened again and Ryan stepped into the room. His hair was carefully slicked back, his suit was pitch black, and his tie was bright red. He smiled brightly at Ray, cheeks pinked and breathing quickly.

            “I hope my servants weren’t too rough with you?” Ryan said, walking over to the chair across from Ray and settling into it.

            Ray opened his mouth, furrowed his brow, and then closed his mouth. Ryan raised an amused eyebrow, pulling his napkin free and unfolding it. Ray slowly followed his lead, brows still furrowed. The napkins carefully draped across their laps, Ryan leaned forward to study Ray’s face.

            “You alright?” He said with a mischievous smile.

            “What’s your deal, Haywood?” Ray said, frowning. “You’re not going to kill me, are you? I still have work to do for you.”

            Ryan chuckled and sighed, leaning back in his chair. “This is not some complicated plot to kill you.” He said as the maids reappeared beside them and removed the covers. Ray’s eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the expensive meal in front of him. Lobster and steak, _fresh_ greens and bread that wasn’t molding.

            “Then what is it?” Ray croaked, looking up at Ryan as the maids left, leaving condiments on the table between them.

            “A date.” Ryan said casually, picking up the proper knife and fork.

            Ray blinked owlishly at Ryan for a long moment. “Come again?” He said.

            Ryan paused, fork with steak on the prongs in midair, and frowned. He rested the silverware against the edge of the plate. “This is a date. I have no desire to kill you or anything. You’ve fascinated me since I saw you at my bar.”

            Ray puffed out a laugh and leaned back in his seat. “You’re kidding me, right? I’m just some pickpocket.”

            “You’re not just some pickpocket, Ray.” Ryan frowned, they both chose to ignore Ryan’s use of Ray’s real name. “You’re the best pickpocket I’ve ever met, you’re funny and interesting.”

            Ray looked at Ryan’s determined face before smiling. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it.” He said sitting up right. Ryan grinned at him and returned to eating, raising an eyebrow when Ray just stared at his setting. “Which fork is it?” Ryan bit his lip to avoid laughing, he slowly explained how the silverware worked.  


	389. 18 by Anarbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray needed to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IHH2ibMjIQ
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Ray.” Ryan frowned, following after Ray with the box that had been thrust into his arms upon arriving. “This isn’t a good idea.”

            “I think it’s a great idea.” Ray nearly snarled, going straight to the extra room in Ryan’s apartment and dropping his duffel bag.

            “Ray.” Ryan sighed, setting the box down on the bed. “I know you’re mad at them, but they just want what’s best for you.”

            Ray narrowed his eyes at Ryan. “You said you’d do anything to help me.” He said slowly, the tremble in his hands hitting Ryan a little too hard. “Should I have read between the lines?”

            “What? No!” Ryan groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. “I do want to help you, but just running away?”

            Ray folded his arms, hip cocked and lips curled into a sneer. “If not you, I’ll stay with Michael instead.”

            “NO! God no.” Ryan said quickly, resisting the urge to yank at his hair. “Ray, I-okay. Just give me a second to figure out what the hell I’m trying to say.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot. Ryan deep sighed and didn’t bother wondering where Ray picked up that habit, he already knew. “I know your parents don’t seem like they care, but they do. You should have at least told them that you were coming to stay with me. I’m more than happy to have you.”

            Ray relaxed, arms dropping to his sides as he fidgeted from side to side. “I can’t stay there.” He hissed, moving to hug himself before stopping himself. “You don’t get it Rye. I just _can’t._ ”

            Ryan frowned, running his hand through his hair. Ray was biting his lip, fingers curled into the fabric of his jeans. “Alright.” He said softly, walking over and wrapping his arm around Ray’s shoulders. “Let’s get you moved in, but you have to call to tell them, at the very least.”

            Ray smiled up at Ryan and nodded happily, rushing back down to his car. Ryan slowly followed, feeling a headache coming on. He hadn’t thought Ray would serious move out of his parents’ home the instant he turned eighteen. He thought it would take some time, enough for him to mentally prepare to have the guy he had been crushing on since high school living with him. He thought his heart was going to fall out of his chest when he opened the door and Ray was standing there with a defiant grin the day of his birthday.

            There was four years between them. Ryan was fresh out of college and already working for a high paying company. Ray was going to the same college that he had. Logically, his apartment was closer than Ray’s home. However, that wasn’t really the point, was it?

            Ryan dutifully took every arm load of things Ray handed him. He was overjoyed to have Ray closer. He just wasn’t sure his poor heart could take it, but he’d suffer anything to make Ray happy.

            As far as his memory served him, Ray’s parents didn’t appear too bad, but he supposed he never got to know them very well. He was never allowed to stay the night at Ray’s. Now that he was thinking about it, everything in the boxes Ray pulled out were games, well, the ones Ryan didn’t already have. The duffel bag only had clothes and a lock box Ryan knew Ray had to have broken into his parents safe to get his hands on.

            As Ryan placed Ray’s games with his own on his shelf next to his TV, he considered the situation. Clearly he was just Ray’s out. If it wasn’t him, it would be their other friends. Ray threatened Michael to make Ryan worry, but he knew he would go to Jack over everyone else. Ray wasn’t stupid, he was aiming for people he knew would make sure he lived through college. Michael and Gavin would make him their DD while Geoff was too drunk to save himself. Ryan and Jack were the next best options.

            Ryan groaned and let his head drop onto the shelf that was eye level. He wasn’t sure if that realization made he feel better or worse. On one hand, Ray trusted and liked him enough to choose him first. On the other, he was just Ray’s way away from his parents. As his friend, he was happy to be that, as an idiot who was in love? He felt a little hurt that’s _all_ he was. Regardless, Ray didn’t and probably would never know that, so as Ray’s friend. He was _happy._

            Ryan took a deep breath and went back to Ray’s room and found him stuffing his duffel bag under the bed, a small pile of clothes on the bed waiting to be folded or hung. “Is this all?” He said, glancing at the boxes he himself emptied.

            Ray stood and turned to look at Ryan. He glanced at the clothes and the empty boxes. “This is all I own.” He shrugged slowly, turning back around and tried to kick the duffel under the bed.

            Ryan blinked at Ray’s back slowly, frowning. The only thing Ray truly owned was a couple boxes of games and a small pile of clothes? “You don’t have any, I donno, nick knacks?”

            “Nick knacks?” Ray snorted, successfully getting the duffle bag stuck far under the bed. “Who says that anymore?” He grinned at Ryan over his shoulder, but his eyes were unmistakably sad.

            “I do.” Ryan huffed, folding his arms. Ray rolled his eyes before turning back to his clothes.

            Ryan dropped his arms and sighed, rubbing his face. “Well, we’ll need to get you some towels then. I don’t think you want to use mine. According to Gavin they stink.”

            “Why the hell is Gavin sniffing your towels?” Ray said, gathering up an armload of clothes before going over to the dresser that came with the apartment and unceremoniously dumping everything into the open drawer.

            Ryan sighed, shaking his head as Ray tried to close the drawer while stuffing sleeves in to get it to close properly. “I have no idea, he just told me that the last time he was here.”

            “Was he drunk?” Ray said, managing to get the drawer shut. Smiling happily to himself, he opened the second drawer and grabbed the second handful of clothes.

            “Well Geoff was also here.” Ryan said, sighing when Ray dropped the pile into the drawer. “Not going to fold any of those?”

            “I already filled the closet.” Ray shrugged, trying to spread the clothes out. “Anything else we need to get?”

            “How many incidentals did you grab?” Ryan said, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “Also, if you want a different bed spread.” He nodded toward the bed which only had a folded blanket and a pillow on it. They were there all the time incase their friends got too drunk to drive home.

            “Enough to last me a week?” Ray said, just managing to get the drawer closed. “Can I choose the bedding?”

            “Of course.” Ryan nodded, unable to stop his smile when Ray beamed at him. “Want to go now?”

            “Fuck yes.” Ray said, rushing over to Ryan and hugging him tightly. Ryan tensed before hugging Ray back just as tightly. “Thank you, Rye.”

            Ryan pressed his cheek into Ray’s hair and sighed. “It’s alright Ray.” He said softly, rubbing his back. “Anything to help you.”

            Ray pulled away with a wet smile before dragging Ryan to his car. He supposed Ray also had the car that was something at least.

            When they returned from shopping, Ryan helped Ray put his Pokémon bed spread on the bed. He would comment about how childish it was, but Ray was so ecstatic about it, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything at all.

            Ryan left Ray to settle in, going into the kitchen and cooking diner. Halfway through a lazily thrown together stir fry, his phone rang and he picked it up without looking.

            “Hello? Haywood speaking.” He said, expecting either one of their other friends or someone from work.

            “Oh Ryan! I’m so glad you picked up!” Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting Ray’s mom, although he probably should have when Ray mentioned casually earlier that he had purposefully left his phone at home. After that Ryan gave up on getting him to call his parents at all.

            “Hello Mrs. Narvaez.” Ryan said stiffly, freezing over the pan. “How are you?”

            “Have you seen Ray?” Mrs. Narvaez said, skipping all formalities. “Have you even heard from him?”

            Ryan opened his mouth then closed it again, turning the stove off and moving the pan off of the burner. Was he allowed to say that Ray was safely in the other room? Ray was trying his hardest to avoid his parents entirely.

            “Ryan?” Mrs. Narvaez said as Ray scurried to Ray’s room. “Are you there?”

            “I’m here, I’m here.” Ryan rushed, knocking on Ray’s door. “I was just checking if I had any texts from him.”

            “Anything?” Mrs. Narvaez said hopefully just as Ray opened the door.

            “Uh.” Ryan said, before mouthing to Ray who he was talking to. Ray instantly paled and shook his head quickly, actually hugging himself. Ryan had never seen him look so scared before. “Yeah. Uh. Said something about staying with Michael. They invited me over but I have some work to do.”

            “Michael?” Mrs. Narvaez nearly snarled, making Ryan wince. Ray was shaking, eyes wide, letting Ryan pull him into a tight hug. His fingers curled in his shirt as Ryan rested his chin on the top of his head. “I called him and he told me he didn’t know!”

            “Did he?” Ryan said, squeezing Ray gently. “I’m sorry I don’t know anything more than that.”

            “Thank you, Ryan.” Mrs. Narvaez huffed. “I always liked you more than the rest of Ray’s ‘friends’.” She nearly hissed the words.

            Ryan’s jaw clenched as Ray shook against him. “Good to know, ma’am. I’ll let you know if I hear anything else.”

            “Thank you.” Mrs. Narvaez said before hanging up. Ryan pulled his phone from his ear and glared at it before dropping it into his pocket and wrapping both arms tightly around Ray.

            “It’ll be alright.” He said softly into Ray’s hair. “I’ve got you.”

            Ray nodded numbly against him, clinging to him. Nothing was ever what it seemed.

            It took Ray’s parents a month to figure out what was going on. That was only because Ray and Ryan got the rest of their friends in on it and they lead them in circles. They told Ray’s parents that Ray was staying with each of them in different amounts to get help with school or some other bullshit reason.

            Eventually, they started showing up at each of their apartments. Ryan was just on the phone with Jack to receive the warning when there was a stern knock on the door. Ray went to answer but Ryan stopped him and hung up with Jack to answer himself.

            “Mr. and Mrs. Narvaez!” Ryan smiled at Ray’s parents when he opened the door. “What brings you here?”

            “We know he’s here.” Mr. Narvaez growled, eyes narrowed at Ryan. “His car is parked next to yours.”

            Ryan’s smile didn’t falter. “I thought my neighbor’s car looked familiar.” He said, shaking his head. He filled the door. As scary as Ray’s parents glares were, they wouldn’t be getting past him unless he let them. “I’m sorry, Ray’s not here. I think he was staying with Geoff last time I checked.”

            “We just came from there.” Mrs. Narvaez huffed, folding her arms. “We checked the place.”

            “Really? Well I have no idea then.” Ryan shrugged, edging his door closed.

            “Stop lying to us Ryan.” Mr. Narvaez said, taking a step forward. “Don’t make me call your mother.”

            Ryan raised an unamused eyebrow. “Seriously?” He said, leaning against the door. “I call my mother every Sunday, and I’m sure she’s more inclined to believe me than you. Also, I’m a grown man, thank you.”

            He smirked at the glares he got, edging the door closed once again. “We’re towing his car.” Mrs. Narvaez warned.

            “I’ll let my neighbor know.” Ryan shrugged, slamming the door shut with a scowl.

            “Rye?” Ray croaked, peaking around the kitchen door.

            Ryan took a few deep breaths before smiling at Ray and ruffling his hair. “It’s alright. I told you moving your car to the campus was a good idea.”

            Ray gave him a small smile, hugging him tightly. They had been doing this a lot, hugging and cuddling. It was nice. Ryan refused to think it meant more, but it was still nice. Ryan hugged him back and rubbed his back.

            “What about your neighbor’s car?” Ray whispered suddenly, looking up at Ryan with wide eyes.

            “Wait for it.” Ryan said, pulling Ray toward the door. They both grinned when they heard their typically drunk and very loud neighbor start to yell. Laughing, they went over to the couch and crashed. Ryan called each of their friends with an update.

            A week later, their luck ran out. Ray burst into the apartment with a panicked look. He ran straight into Ryan, leaving the door open. Ryan couldn’t even ask what was wrong before Mr. Narvaez bolted into the apartment, grabbing Ray’s arms, trying to yank him away.

            Ryan’s arm wrapped around Ray’s waist before he grabbed Mr. Narvaez’s arms and pulled him off of Ray. “Enough!” Ryan snapped, pushing Ray behind him.

            “He’s coming with us.” Mr. Narvaez panted, eyes wild. “Right now.”

            “No way.” Ryan said, standing tall and folding his arms. Ray trembled behind him, clinging to his shirt. “He’s an adult, he can make his own decisions.”

            “He’s ours!” Mr. Narvaez snarled, taking a step forward. “We decide what he is.”

            Ryan’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, making Mr. Narvaez stumble back. “You decide nothing. He’s not a toy for your enjoyment. Not get out of _our_ apartment before I call the cops. And it won’t be me they’ll be hauling away.”

            Mr. Narvaez scowled before storming out of the apartment. Ryan quickly closed the door behind him, turning all of the locks. He quickly turned back around and wrapped Ray up tightly against him.

            Ray breathed hard against him, shaking. Ryan felt his shirt become damp, but didn’t say anything. He just combed his fingers through his hair and held him tightly. When he eventually calmed down, Ray pulled back and pressed his lips softly against Ryan’s.

            “Thank you.” Ray breathed, leaning back and giving Ryan a bright smile.

            Ryan stared at Ray wide eyed before leaning forward and kissing him again. Ray laughed against him, tangling his fingers in his hair and kissing back.


	390. Come with me Now by Kongos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray was on the run and he needed as much help as he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stfn-WS3bE4
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Come with me now or you won’t see tomorrow.”

            Ray blinked at the hand being offered him, chest tight and mind panicked. There were shouts downstairs, gun shots splintering wood and making him jump. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes as he looked between the hand and the man’s face.

            Blue eyes glowed under the shade of a dirty and dusty ten-gallon hat. A star shaped brass badge shined in the moonlight pouring in from the bedroom window. The dent a bullet shot by the bandits downstairs warped the word sheriff.

            Hands shaking, Ray reached out and let Ryan yank him out the window and onto the roof of the nunnery. He winced when he heard Sister Agatha scream her last breath. He stumbled as they raced across the roof.

            The sheriff’s grip on his hand was bone crushing. His lungs burned as he tried to breath. He nearly tumbled off the roof when the sheriff suddenly stopped at the edge. His shoulder cracked when he was yanked back onto more solid ground.

            The sheriff was looking around, breathing hard as he brought two fingers to his lips. He quickly whistled loud and high. A moment later, his black horse burst from the stable, the rotting board she was tied to bouncing in the dirt beside her.

            “Hold on.” The Sheriff said, vice gruff and deep. Ray barely had a moment to actually hold on before there was an arm around his waist and they were jumping off of the roof. They landed ass first into a pile of hay resting beside the house.

            “Fucking convenient.” The sheriff huffed, yanking Ray from the hay and to his horse.

            Ray felt hay in places hay should never be, but he was too panicked to care. The sheriff was hoisting him up onto his horse before climbing up behind him. He would find time to blush later as the sheriff’s arms wrapped around him to grab the reins. Just as the shouting inside the house came outside, the horse was pounding away from the house.

            Ray clung to the sheriff’s arms and the horse’s saddle. Tears dripped down his face as he remembered what got them there. The one place he thought he could be safe, at home, just sold him out to the people who wanted him dead and now they were all dead, because of him.

            The sheriff’s chest rattled with his breathing as Ray leaned back against him and bit his lip to keep from crying out loud. What was he going to do now? The sheriff might be saving him now, but what about when he found out who Ray was? All of this stupid shit for something he didn’t do.

            “Come on!” The sheriff growled, whipping the reins as more hooves pounded against the ground behind them.

            Ray pursed his lips and tried to forget his tears. He pushed himself up and turned in the saddle. “What the fuck are you doing?!” The sheriff gasped, trying to keep them in a straight line. “Hey!” He snapped when he felt his gun being pulled from his holster.

            “Just ride!” Ray shouted back, raising the gun to his eye and started firing. His hands shook as the first two shots missed.

            Four left.

            Ray scowled and took a deep breath, the arm holding onto the sheriff searched his pockets for the extra ammo. Ray heard the sheriff’s breathe hitch, but ignored it. He focused on the gun again and fired again. He grinned as one of the bandits went down, his horse tripping the guy behind him.

            “Where’s your ammo!” Ray shouted, lining up his next shot.

            “Don’t have any!” The sheriff rasped, turning them slightly to avoid something Ray couldn’t see, messing up his shot.

            “Well shit!” Ray said, lining up the shot again just as a bullet raced passed them. “Fuck!”

            “Fire!” The sheriff yelled, wincing when his gun went off.

            Ray’s shot hit the bandit right between the eyes, his horse careening off to knock the bandit next to him off of his horse.

            “One left, one left.” Ray breathed, taking aim.

            “Two shots!” The sheriff said, readjusting their direction again.

            “Then drive straight!” Ray snapped, lining up his shot again.

            “There’s rocks! What do you want from me?” The sheriff huffed, spurring the horse on faster.

            Ray narrowed his eyes and fired, grinning when the horse went down, crushing the bandit’s leg. He shouted in victory, settling back down and leaning back to smile at the sheriff.

            The older man smiled back at him, letting the horse slow. “Beautiful shooting.” He said, breathing hard. “Now, care to tell me why nuns wanted to give you up to bandits out for your blood?”

            Ray instantly frowned, his adrenalin rush turning to dread. “Please don’t just to conclusions.” He panted, holding onto the sheriff’s shoulders.

            The sheriff pursed his lips then nodded. “I’ll try not to.” He said, keeping the horse walking slowly.

            Ray took a deep and looked down between them. “They think I was the bandit that shot up that orphanage? Oh, and who stole from the bandits.”

            “What?!” The sheriff gasped, snapping his mouth shut when Ray shot him a look.

            “But I’m not!” Ray growled, folding his arms for only a moment before flailing around to regain his balance. The sheriff caught and steadied him.

            “Then who are you?” the sheriff said with narrowed eyes.

            “I was the oldest kid in the orphanage.” Ray snarled, having no choice but to cling to the older man’s arm. “I used to help the sheriff in the town because I was the best shot so I wasn’t there. When I got there, the fucking sheriff turned on me and blamed me! No one would listen to me so I ran. I thought I would be safe at the nunnery, but they gave me up too.”

            The sheriff frowned and glanced ahead of them for a moment before looking at Ray again. “How do I know that you’re not lying?”

            “Fuck if I know.” Ray huffed, scowling at the older man’s chest. “All I know is that the real shooter was some bastard named Edgar. I was trying to find him to prove my innocence when this shit started.”

            “Edgar?” The sheriff said, eyes narrowed. His lips pulled up into a scowl, somewhere else entirely.

            “Yeah?” Ray said slowly, gasping and hugging the sheriff tightly when the horse suddenly started running again.

            “I’m going to help you find him.” The sheriff said darkly, glaring ahead of them. “You’re lucky. Edgar and I have been at ends since we met.”

            “You know him?” Ray said, jaw dropping. “How?”

            “Long story.” The sheriff nearly snarled.

            “We literally have the entire ride to the next city.” Ray huffed, wincing when the horse leaped over something rather than go around it.

            The sheriff didn’t respond, just stared ahead of them. Ray rolled his eyes and held on. For a long moment, there was only the sound of the horse’s hooves and the sounds of the night.

            “What’s your name anyway?” Ray said resting his chin on the sheriff’s chest to look up at him. “I’m Ray.”

            The sheriff licked his lips, glancing down at Ray. “I’m Ryan Haywood.”

            Ray nodded and looked down again. “Thank you sheriff Haywood.” He said softly.

            “Just-“ Ryan said before chuckling. “Call me Ryan.”

            Ray grinned and nodded, letting the silence surround them again. They got to the next town just as the sun began to rise in the sky. The horse was breathing hard, sweat covering her body. Ryan slid off of the horse first before helping Ray down.

            “Ow, shit.” Ray groaned, trying to stand upright. “How do you sit like that for so long?”

            “You get used to it.” Ryan shrugged, tying the reins to the stand in front of the inn they stopped at.

            Ray looked around the town as Ryan waved over a young boy and paid him to take care of his horse. He tensed when he saw a wood board with wanted posters nailed to it. Between the rough faces of hard criminals was his poor baby face.

            “Come on.” Ryan said, tugging on Ray’s arm. When he didn’t move, he followed his gaze to the poster. “Come on.” He whispered, pulling Ray into the inn.

            Ray was jittery as Ryan got them a room and herded him upstairs. He felt like a million eyes were on him and he didn’t doubt that there were. He didn’t feel any better when the door closed behind them.

            “Relax.” Ryan said, dropping his saddle bag onto the only bed in the room. “If you keep walking around like you did something, people are going to figure out that you’re the guy on the poster.”

            Ray huffed and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. He knew that they didn’t have the money for two rooms, Ryan had warned him before they even entered the town. “I’m not used to this shit. I’m just some orphan who can shoot.”

            Ryan paused from where he was searching his saddle bag for something. He looked over at Ray and frowned. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ray, I met Edgar when I first became a sheriff. He killed my family.”

            Ray turned and looked at Ryan wide eyed. “Wha-“

            “I managed to shoot him in the shoulder, but he got away.” Ryan scowled at his hands before shaking his head and looking up at Ray. “I’ve been chasing him since and I know he’s wanted literally everywhere. If you help me catch him, you won’t just be some orphan who’s a good shot, you’ll be a hero, even to yourself.”

            Ray’s jaw dropped then snapped closed. He smiled sadly at Ryan and nodded. “Thank you.” He said softly, turning to looking down at his hands.

            Ryan reached over and gripped Ray’s shoulder. “First thing first. We need to get you a disguise.”

           

            “Are you shitting me?” Ray said, glaring at the poncho and hat Ryan was holding out to him. “This is wrong in five different ways.”

            Ryan groaned and tossed the poncho and hat at Ray. “I know, but it’ll work. They’ll ignore you, as wrong as that is.”

            Ray rolled his eyes, but pulled the poncho over his head and yanked the hat no. “For the record, I hate you for this.”

            “It was that or a dress.” Ryan said with an annoyed look.

            “I’d rather take the dress.” Ray grumbled, folding his arms.

            “Really?” Ryan said, furrowing his brow.

            “Hey, no shame in being a woman, this however.” Ray said, gesturing down to himself. “Is racist.”

            Ryan threw his hands up in defeat and left the room in a huff. A moment later, he came back with a dress and threw it at Ray. “Just put that on.”

            Ray laughed as Ryan stormed out again. A couple of moments later, Ray found Ryan at the bar with a water in hand. He looked over at Ray and nearly choked.

            “What?” Ray grinned, sitting down next to Ryan.

            Ryan swallowed hard for a moment before looking hard at the wood of the bar. “You, uh. I mean you were-.” He coughed and took a deep breath. “It’s a nice disguise.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow and snorted. “What wood is the bar made out of?”

            “Oak.” Ryan answered instantly, wincing slightly as Ray laughed.

            “What? Got a thing for dresses?” Ray said, leaning against the bar.

            “No!” Ryan frowned at the bar, shifting awkwardly, cheeks and ears turning pink. “Just, _you_.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he felt heat trace from his cheeks down his neck to his chest. Ryan glanced at him and followed the color before focusing on the bar again. “I-I mean, you were really cute in the big shirt you had, but the dress really fits you and oh shit.” He groaned, dropping his forehead onto the bar.

            Ray pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh. He nudged Ryan with his shoulder and smiled at him. “You okay sheriff?”

            Ryan looked over at him and smiled sheepishly. “I will be, sorry.”

            “No need to be.” Ray shrugged, leaning against Ryan’s side slightly. “You’re very handsome, if that makes you feel better.”

            Ryan’s ears turned red. “Not really, but thank you.”

            Ray chuckled and shook his head. They stayed in the town for a few days before Ryan burst into their room with one of the wanted posters in hand.

            “We’re going on a man hunt.” Ryan said, shoving the paper into Ray’s hands without looking at him too hard. He was wearing one of Ryan’s shirts. They didn’t have the money to get him new ones other than the dress and what Ryan had. They got rid of his old clothes since they matched what was in the wanted poster. Apparently Ray in anything short of the poncho, which was wonderfully warm, made Ryan blush. It was hilarious if Ray was going to be honest.

            “What?” Ray said, frowning at the wanted poster of a rough looking man with a heavy beard and a bald head.

            “We need money, we’re both good at what we do.” Ryan shrugged, packing up his saddle bags. “We’ll track him down easily.”

            “How?” Ray frowned, standing slowly. “I don’t even know how to figure out where we are.”

            “Well, you’ll do the shooting. They want him dead or alive.” Ryan said, glancing at Ray, blushing, before looking away again. “Please tuck your shirt in, or something.”

            Ray raised an eyebrow at Ryan over the top of the poster. “Have you ever been with anyone Ryan?” He said, setting the poster aside and striding over to Ryan.

            “Uh, no.” Ryan said, pointedly trying to spin his head around his body to avoid looking at Ryan.

            Ray grinned, leaned up on his toes to turn Ryan’s face to look at his. “It’s fine.” He said sternly, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “Stop worrying about it so much.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray before smiling like the goof ball he was. Ray laughed lightly and moved to turn away, but Ryan caught his hips between his hands. “Ray, can I? Er. Is that weird? Uh.” Ryan sighed, dropping his forehead against Ray’s. “Can I kiss you?”

            Ray held back a laugh, resting his hands on Ryan’s chest. “It’s been about five days.”

            “So, no?” Ryan sighed, letting his hands hover over Ray’s hips.

            “For now.” Ray shrugged, smiling up at Ryan. “For on the lips anyway.”

            Ryan smiled sheepishly at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving away. “So, man hunt?”

            “If I shoot him first I get to choose where we eat!” Ray said, turning away and tucking his shirt into his pants.

            “Deal.” Ryan laughed, packing his saddle bag again, smiling like he just jumped over the moon.


	391. Beat It by Sean Kingston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray wanted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tey8BAbj6YE
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “Ryan, please.” Ray hissed into his cell, feeling a million eyes on him in the empty alley way behind the club. “I can’t keep this shit up.”

            “Geoff’s pretty insistent.” Ryan sighed the phone crackling. “I’m trying Ray, I really am.”

            Ray scowled and hugged himself. He jumped every time any noise at all echoed through the alley way. “I didn’t sign up for this shit.” He said, glaring between the club’s back door and the opening of the alley way.

            “I know.” Ryan sighed, a door slamming shut on his end. “I know.”

            Ray bit his lip and flinched when the creak and squeak of the club door. “I-roses.” He said, faking a light voice. “One hundred roses.”

            “Ray? What’s wrong?” Ryan’s voice was instantly tense and worried. “What’s happening?”

            “Alright, thank you very much.” Ray said, hanging up and turning to face the club’s owner. The short man was dressed in a purple suit, leaning against the wall next to the door, lighter in hand and a cigarette between his lips.

            “Who was that?” The man said lazily, lighting the cigarette.

            “Flower shop.” Ray shrugged, smirking at the man. He swayed his hips as he came to rest against the wall next to the man. “I like roses.”

            The man nodded, offering Ray a smoke but he waved him off. As soon as the white package was dropped into his pocket, the man grabbed Ray by the neck and forcibly kissed him, pressing on his jaw to get him to open his mouth.

            Ray nearly gagged on the smoke that was blown into his mouth. The man pulled back slightly, smirking around his cigarette as Ray choked and coughed on the smoke pouring from his mouth.

            They shared smoke a few more times before the man snuffed the butt of the cigarette on Ray’s neck. “I like you.” The man said softly, smirking as Ray didn’t even flinch at the burn on his neck. “You don’t give a damn.”

            Ray glared at the man but didn’t move. When the man went back into the club, he slumped against the wall and coughed hard, holding his neck. His lungs were burning from what smoke managed to get down his throat.

            He poked at the burn on his neck, hissing when the pain got worse. Scowling, he searched for his phone and tensed when he couldn’t find it. “Fuck.” He snarled, glaring at the metal door. Bastard must have snitched it while he was choking.

            Hugging himself slightly, he wobbled back into the club and stayed in the shadows, looking for any sign that Ryan had taken his message seriously. He shouldn’t doubt Ryan, the older man had once nearly blown up the city because Ray jokingly asked him to, but he was more worried that Geoff wouldn’t want him to blow his cover.

            Well, Ray didn’t care anymore, he was getting out of there and going home if it was the last fucking thing he did. Nearly thirty minutes since he made the call, Ryan burst into the club, blue eyes burning as he searched the drunk and dancing crowd.

            Ray breathed easily for the first time, even if it burned his throat to do so. Before he could start to move through the crowd to Ryan, the man had his arm and yanked Ray to him.

            “Roses, right?” He said, grinning at Ray although his grip on his arm was bruising.

            “Let go.” Ray hissed, trying to pull away. He winced when he felt his arm begin to twist.

            “How many roses was it? A hundred?” The man said, pulling Ray’s phone out and flipping through recent calls. “Maybe you should cancel that. I’ll take care of it.”

            Ray glared and tried to pull free again, but his arm was twisted further. The man casually dialed Ryan’s number and pressed the phone against his ear. They both turned to see Ryan yank his phone from his pocket and answer.

            Ray could almost read Ryan’s lips, scowling when the man leered at him. “Nope, not Ray.” He said casually, squeezing Ray’s arm tighter.

            Ray glared at him before looking back at Ryan. He was standing very, very still. “Oh, you just fucked up.” Ray sighed as Ryan’s head slowly turned to look at them. Ray met his eyes, smiling at the softness he saw in them. The softness was gone the instant he looked at the man. “You’re going to die.”

            “Shut up!” The man snapped at him, looking back at Ryan with the grin he was going to die with. Before he could open his mouth again, blood spattered the side of Ray’s face and shoulder as the man’s grip loosened and he dropped to the ground with a knife sticking out of his forehead, grin still in place.

            Ray took a shaky breath and looked up at Ryan who was already almost to him. The instant he could, he had his arms around Ray and was pulling him close. He glared down at the man, grabbing Ray’s phone from his hand before pulling Ray through the club.

            “Wait.” Ray said, stopping before they could get very far. Ryan frowned when he turned and took the keys hiding in the man’s pocket. He led Ryan to the office and broke into the safe.

            “Geoff’ll kill us if we leave empty handed.” Ray mumbled, stacking the cash on the desk.

            “I’ll kill him.” Ryan growled, fingers gently running over the burn on his neck. “Do you need medical attention?”

            Ray tensed when Ryan touched his neck, but slowly relaxed. “No, I-I just couldn’t keep this shit up.”

            Ryan frowned and helped Ray dump the cash into a backpack that was under the desk. They left through the back door, Ryan handing him a detonator as they took the alley.

            “Car bomb?” Ray said, looking from the device to Ryan.

            “A really big one.” Ryan said, arm tight around Ray’s waist, his jacket secure on his shoulders.

            Ray smiled tiredly, glancing behind them as he hit the button. There was a short delay before the sky light up like the sun was up for a moment before smoke blocked out the moon. A pressure wave urged them forward as they started to run.

            More smoke raised to the sky as they stole a car and headed for the penthouse. Fires licked at the sky as three fire trucks speed around them.

            Ray settled into his seat, curling up into Ryan’s jacket. Ryan was focused on the road, white knuckle driving. “If I had known.” He growled suddenly, halfway to the penthouse. “I would have insisted someone else do this job.”

            “I don’t think any of us knew.” Ray shrugged, tugging the jacket closer. “It wasn’t in the info Geoff gave me, anyway.”

            Ryan scowled and huffed, but didn’t say anything. He just removed his hand from the steering wheel and held it out to Ray.

            Ray smiled and took Ryan’s hand, holding it tightly. Ryan ran his thumb along his knuckles. Clinging to Ryan’s hand and jacket, Ray let himself zone out and relax. By the time they got to the penthouse, he was half asleep and Ryan was getting his hands under him to carry him.

            “I can walk.” Ray slurred, leaning into Ryan’s chest once he was in his arms.

            “Sure you can.” Ryan smiled at him, kissing his forehead before closing the car door with his hip.

            Ray laughed lightly, pressing his face into his chest. He was fully asleep before they got into the penthouse. He vaguely remembered Ryan and Geoff fighting for a bit while Jack looked over his multiple burns and throat.

            He cracked his eyes open long enough to see Ryan throw the backpack at Geoff before picking Ray up and carrying him to their room.  


	392. Do it for Her from Steven Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan would do anything to keep Ray safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yG8caPPY1Y
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched the Sapphire gem he was assigned to protect. The other Ruby gems beside him were arguing again. He sighed and ignored them. The Sapphire gem spoke to Blue Diamond and he frowned. He could see the future and Blue Diamond was asking him for what was about to happen.

            Ryan sighed and stood taller than the other Rubies. He was different from them. He was a mess up, taller than normal and a little more free thinking. He even named himself and others to separate similar gems.

            Sapphire started to walk away from Blue Diamond when the rebels appeared. Ryan grabbed the other two Rubies and pulled them into the fight. Before they could get very far, a rouge Pearl stabbed them with a sword.

            They fell apart and the other two rubies were thrown back into their gems. The Pearl went for Sapphire and Ryan froze. He remembered Sapphire’s prediction and scowled. The Pearl stood over Sapphire and he scrambled to his feet.

            “No!” Ryan shouted, crashing into the Sapphire. The entire court gasped and backed away as their gems then bodies glowed. When they opened their eyes again, they felt strange.

            They looked down at their hands and they started to shake. Their hair was half red and blue, their clothes half the suit Sapphire always wore, and bleeding into the uniform Ryan had to wear.

            Their hands shook, blotchy with reds and blues. “What?” They said, looking up and around them at the gem court.

            “Disgusting.”

            “Vile!”

            “What is that thing?”

            They tried to breath evenly, panic running between them until they tumbled apart. Sapphire looked up at Ryan in shock as the court surrounded them. The Rebels were gone and Blue diamond loomed over them.

            “Sapphire! This was not the future you told me!” Blue Diamond snapped, glaring down at them.

            “This isn’t what I saw.” Sapphire said distantly, staring at Ryan.

            Ryan looked at Sapphire then up at Blue Diamond. “I-I. It was my fault!” He said, standing tall, between Bleu Diamond and Sapphire.

            “It is.” Blue Diamond snarled, glaring down at him. “How dare you fuse with someone from my court! You shall be crushed.”

            Ryan flinched and looked at the floor. “Y-yes ma’am.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, he was a mess up anyway.

            “What? No!” Sapphire jumped up, glaring at Blue Diamond. “You won’t hurt him!”

            Ryan tensed and looked at Sapphire in shock. “What are you doing?” He hissed, yelping when Sapphire grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the court. They were moving so quickly and then suddenly they were falling from the platform.

            As the clouds rushed past them, Ryan pulled Sapphire to him and curled around him, protecting him as they slammed into the ground.

            Ryan groaned, letting his arms fall open. He squeezed his eyes shut during the fall. As the weight on his chest moved, he cracked his eyes open.

            “Oh shit, are you alright?” Sapphire said, standing over him. His blue tail coat dragged in the dirt of Earth as he kneeled next to Ryan.

            “Wha- what were you thinking?!” Ryan gasped, sitting up right.

            Sapphire flinched then scowled. “What was I supposed to do? They were going to crush you!”

            “Because I broke a law!” Ryan snapped back, struggling to his feet. “I’ve got to get you back up there!” He looked up and couldn’t see the gem center through the darkening clouds.

            “I-No!” Sapphire said, standing up and glaring at Ryan. “We’re not going back there!”

            “What will we even do here?” Ryan said, pausing when ice burst from Sapphire’s feet. He frowned and jumped when rain dropped onto his shoulders.

            Sighing, he bent down and picked Sapphire up and broke the ice off. “Come on.” He said, trying to keep Sapphire covered as he ran through the rain. The blue gem said nothing, just leaned into his chest and watched as they ran.

            Ryan almost ran past a cave, quickly ducking into it. “This should work.” He said, setting Sapphire down. The blue gem huffed and wiped the water off of him. As he smoothed his hair back, he looked up at Ryan who stared down at him with wide eyes. This was the most he had ever really looked at Sapphire.

            Swallowing awkwardly, he heard the crackle of fire and looked at his feet. He gasped and quickly stomped out the fire coming from his feet. He looked up when Sapphire laughed, smiling up at him.

            Ryan blinked at the other gem and smiled sheepishly. He walked further into the cave and made a small fire to dry them off with. Sapphire sat close to it, watching the flame flicker.

            Ryan watched Sapphire and bit his lip. What was he going to do? He had to find some way to get back up there, even if it meant his death. He was just a Ruby.

            “I didn’t know it was like that.” Sapphire said, startling Ryan. “I didn’t know that you just, disappeared, like that.”

            “What? No it’s not like that.” Ryan shook his head, squeezing the gem in the palm of his hand. “I mean, I usually just make a bigger one of me, but it’s not.” He frowned. Maybe it was like that. “Fusing with you felt different.”

            Sapphire looked up at him and smiled at him. “I’ve never heard of a gem with a name other than their gem.”

            “Huh? Oh.” Ryan winced, of course he had heard that. “I-I do that so I can identify myself and other Rubies.”

            Sapphire smiled at him and nodded, curling up into a small ball. “What would you name me?”

            Ryan opened his mouth, snapped it closed then stared at the fire. “R-Ray?” He coughed awkwardly. “I mean, if you would like that name.”

            “Ray.” Sapphire said, looking in the distance before grinning at Ryan. “I like that.”

            Ryan blinked and blushed, feeling fire burst to life under him again, but he just smiled. Ray laughed and shook his head.

            They talked softly over the fire until the rain stopped and they emerged from the cave. Without the haze of the rain, they saw fields and valleys for miles. Ray’s eyes were wide as he smiled and took in the sight.

            Ryan felt so small and so important all at once and he took multiple deep breathes before pulling Ray along. When night fell, Ray grabbed his hand and pulled him to lay on the ground next to him.

            Ryan looked at him in confusion until he followed Ray’s gaze to the sky. “Woah.” Ryan breathed, taking in all of the stars he knew were there but had never seen.

            “It’s beautiful.” Ray said smiling brightly. Ryan just nodded slowly, trying to count all of the stars.

            In the morning, they continued walking, hoping to find anything at all. They came to a forest and stopped for the night. Just as Ryan started making a fire, Ray grabbed his hand and coughed awkwardly.

            “I want to do it again.” Ray said, not looking at Ryan.

            Ryan blinked at Ray then smiled. He stood slowly, pulling Ray closer and placing his hand on his hip. “So do I.” He breathed.

            Ray laughed and placed his hand on his shoulder, their gems clinking as they clasped hands. They shared soft smiles as they began to dance. Neither remembered who started to hum but they just started humming the same song.

            They moved faster and faster until Ray was laughing as Ryan lifted him up. Their gems glowed and then they were fused again.

            The first step they took, they fell over. Laughing, they stood slowly and wobbled around. Just as they were sure they were getting it, they tumbled and fell down a cliff.

            Groaning, they sat up and saw the rebel gem and Pearl standing above them. “Don’t hurt him!” Ryan gasped, moving away.

            They tensed as Ray’s presence calmed Ryan and they relaxed. The Rose Quartz gem grinned down at them through his thick pink beard. “Hello!” He said cheerfully and Ray and Ryan agreed to call him Jack.

            “W-what are we?” They said, sitting up. “How did Ryan change the future? What’s going to happen?”

            “You already know the answer.” Jack said kindly after sharing a grin with the Pearl they decided to call Gavin. “Welcome to Earth.”


	393. Nuclear by Mike Oldfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan always did what Ray asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrkzIN2eP0U
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray whistled as he looked down into the smoldering crater. Large and small pieces of pavement, dirt, and piping laid all around him. The metal of the pipes were twisted and sharp. In the crater that had to be at least twelve feet deep, water gushed from the main pipe lines, causing more white billowing smoke to pump toward the sky as more fires were put out.

            Shaking his head, Ray started walking around the crater, being careful not to bump into any of the pipes or rubble. The ground shook with another explosion just as he got around the crater. He sighed as he watched cars disappear into pieces or into the crumbling ground.

            “Ryan!” Ray shouted, glancing around, at surrounding buildings and alleyways. Screams echoed from the apartment building that was on the edge of the new crater. Ray didn’t even flinch when a piece of the road slammed into the ground beside him.

            “Ryan!” Ray cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting as loudly as he could. If this shit kept up, there wouldn’t be a city left to steal from. Ray knew something was wrong when Ryan had left the apartment that morning. He walked stiffly, like he was trying not to curl up on himself.

            Ray walked toward the next crater, actually flinching when the apartment building exploded from the inside, pieces of humans spraying the ground with chunks of the building. The rest of the apartments sagged as a major support beam disappeared in a burst of smoke. People were clinging to heavy pieces of furniture and doors.

            Ray hissed when a piece of something wooden shot straight into this shoulder. Covering his uninjured hand with his sleeve, he patted out the small embers still glowing on the six inch long shard.

            “Fuck.” Ray growled, trying to keep his arm still. He felt the wood grind against the bone of his shoulder bone. “Shit!”

            He looked around once more before gently jogging away from the carnage. Ryan didn’t have his phone and clearly wasn’t anywhere close enough to hear him over the booms of explosions and the roars of fires.

            Safe, three streets over, Ray carefully removed his jacket, tearing it at his injured shoulder. He made a shitty sling out of the purple fabric that was slowly bleeding to maroon. Arm as still and set as he could get it, he wondered back over to the demolished street as another boom shook the ground.

            People ran past the alley way, some screaming, some panicking. Others were extremely calm, helping fireman and police officers move everyone along. Parents were scooping their totting kids up, lovers clasped hands.

            Ray stumbled, feeling the shock wave that time. People screamed and he had to stand off to the side to keep people from pushing past him. He needed to find Ryan before he blew more explosions. They were getting bigger. If he wasn’t careful, the shockwave would be what killed him.

            Taking a deep breath, he suddenly changed direction. Ryan was probably far enough away to keep himself safe but still feel the shock wave without it hurting him. Climbing onto the roof of the nearest building was more difficult than he was willing to admit. He was breathing hard by the time he got to the top, blood dripping from this shoulder down his arm to his elbow where it left a faint trail.

            Stumbling forward, he gaged the gaps between buildings. “I can do it.” He huffed, backing up and running for the ledge. He screamed in pain when he landed, the drip of the blood heavier than before. “Never mind. Shit!”

            Ray nearly fell to his knees as he wobbled forward. Blood was slowly trickling faster from his shoulder. Biting his lip, he lookedaround, spotting a pile of boards on the next roof over. They had been fixing up a hole in the roof.

            Taking a deep breath, he started running again, biting his cheek until it bleed when he landed. Swallowing down the metallic taste, he grabbed a bored and dragged it over to the edge. Ray wasn’t the strongest in the Fake AH Crew, but he wasn’t weak either. Regardless, bridging the gap between buildings with only one arm was difficult.

            He dropped two boards before figuring out a method to getting the board across. He sat on it between his slow efforts of pushing it out. He eventually got it to the other side and crossed slowly.

            Taking a shaky breath on the other side, he tried the same method to bring the board with him, but nearly fell off the building with it. Cursing the sky, he dropped onto the gravel roof and took labored breaths.

            “God damnit Ryan.” Ray panted, shoulder burning and bleeding badly. Ray closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then stood slowly. Another boom rattled the building under him and he heard the crumble of stone. “Son of a bitch!”

            He ran onto the next roof, nearly collapsing as the landing shot straight to his shoulder. He could barely breathe, his chest too tight. Kneeling for a moment to gather himself, he took in small puffs of air.

            When he could breathe more normally again, he staggered to his feet and kept going. The blood was flowing constantly from his shoulder, the shard of wood shifting and moving. Every time he made a jump, he had to stop to try and remember how to breathe past the spots in his vision.

            By the time he finally found a figure in the distance, the world was spinning and his feet dragged. “Ryan!” He belted, smiling as the figure flinched. Dropping to his knees, he waited for Ryan to come to him.

            He leaned against the door leading to the rest of the building, eyes glazed over as he stared at the sky. He felt nothing but the pain in his shoulder, heard only white noise of blood rushing in his ears.

            By the time Ryan’s silhouette stood above him, he was fairly certain he was going to die. “Ray.” Ryan gasped, dropping to his knees. His hands hovered over Ray’s shoulder, blue eyes panicked behind the mask.

            “Hey, asshole.” Ray smiled, reaching up with his uninjured hand. He saw two hands while Ryan just watched them tremble horribly. “Been looking for you.” He slurred, blinking heavily.

            “Ray, what the fuck were you thinking?” Ryan hissed, grabbing Ray’s hand and squeezing it gently.

            “Thought you’d want a hug.” Ray huffed, fingers weakly curling around Ryan’s. “Didn’t think I’d get hit, dumbass.”

            Ryan ground his teeth before slipping his hand free and picking Ray up gently. He just wanted to destroy something, wanted to decompress. He never wanted Ray to get hurt. He knew he would go after him, but Ray was usually so careful.

            Ray grinned up at him as Ryan moved to the edge of the building. “You do care!” His voice dragged heavily, his eyes barely open now.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled bitterly under his mask. “Of course I do.” He said softly, carefully lowering them onto the fire escape. The remaining bombs out of his mind. “You’re my everything, Rose.”

            Ray giggled and pressed his face into Ryan’s shoulder. “It hurts Rye.” He croaked, frowning. “Why?”

            “Shhhh.” Ryan said into Ray’s hair before pressing a kiss against his forehead. “It’ll be okay.”

            “Okay.” Ray grinned lazily, already a dead weight in Ryan’s arms. His shoulder left a thick trail behind them as Ryan got them to the ground and started jogging gently.

            By the time they got to the crew’s best doctor, Ray was unconscious and half of the city was evacuated. When Ryan passed Ray over to the doctor, watching them disappear into a sterile room, he pulled the last few detonators from his jacket pocket.

            Drenched in Ray’s blood, he bit back a sob and pressed all of the buttons quickly. The entire city shook with the shockwaves. Ryan tossed the detonators away in disgust before dropping into the first seat he found.

            Holding his head in his hands, he waited for the doctor to tell him if Ray was alive or dead. Either way, he was planning on leaving after saying goodbye. Maybe he’d blow up the Earth.

            Four hours later, the doctor emerged from the room, happily informing Ryan that Ray was perfectly alright. He just lost a lot of blood. “He’s awake now, if you want to see him. Insisted that he be awake.”

            Ryan smiled to himself, glad for his mask. “Thank you.” He nodded to the doctor before slipping into the room. Ray was sitting up on the bed, eyes dragging but open. He was shirtless, arm tightly wrapped in gauze. A multitude of machines were hooked up to him, probably to help him with anemia.

            “You are not leaving.” Ray said sternly, eyes narrowed at Ryan to try and see him better.

            With shaking hands, Ryan grabbed Ray’s glasses from a table filled with bloodied surgical tools. The splinter was laying among them, painted red. Gently, Ryan slipped the glasses onto Ray’s face, letting the younger man catch his hands and smile at him.

            “You’re not leaving.” Ray said again, exhaustion tugging at his voice. “Not your fault.”

            Ryan nodded mutely, squeezing Ray’s hands so tightly that he felt the bones shift. “Okay.” He rasped after a moment of Ray staring hard at him.         

            “Gotta be here to take care of me.” Ray nodded, letting Ryan crush his hands. “Otherwise Gavin’ll do it and then I’ll be dead.”

            Ryan barked a rough laugh, leaning over to press his forehead against their hands. “I’m sorry.” He sobbed.

            “Not your fault.” Ray said sleepily, eyes drifting closed. “Stay?”

            “Always.” Ryan smiled bitterly, slipping a hand free to remove his mask and cover the shard with it.

            Ray laughed into a deep sleep. Ryan didn’t let go of his hand, dropping into the only chair in the room. He always did what Ray asked of him. Always.


	394. Running by Adam Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is buried in snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHicliUheO4
> 
> Suggested by Hatter 10/6
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray’s teeth clicked together as he freed his thick boot from the snow and took another shaking step forward. He shoved his twice gloved fingers under his armpits, feeling a bit of warmth radiating through the five jackets he was wearing. The fuzzy hood of the top jacket covered the hood of a hoodie and a wool beanie.

            A black and red scarf was wrapped around his mouth and nose, tinted goggles protected his eyes from the harsh wind. The scarf peaked out from under the jackets, the fringed end bumping against the plastic snow pants that were stuffed into the boots with three layers of socks.

            “Too fucking cold.” He hissed, feeling his body shiver under the jackets. His nose, toes, and fingers were burning and hard to move. The deep icy snow had a foot of fresh, soft, sinking snow on top. His boots sank down and would stick to the frozen snow underneath.

            Clenching his jaw to try and stop them from chattering, he breathed against the scarf, hoping the air would warm his nose just a little bit. The sun poked through the clouds, making the snow glisten and shine into his eyes.    

            Pausing as another burst of freezing wind blew into him, making small shards of ice click off of his goggles. “Fucking assholes had to be all the way out here.” He cursed, moving forward again.

            As he walked, the tips of what used to be massive sky scrapers poked out of the snow. Antennas and roofs or doors leading to roofs were slowly getting covered in more snow. Every year, an inch added to the already terrifying amount of snow covering the Earth.

            Ray ignored everything, focusing on the tall snow walls in the distance. They were ten feet tall and about three feet thick. Just poking over the wall were three cameras slowly scanning the tundra. Ray could barely feel his feet when he got close enough to the wall for the cameras to see him.

            “Michael! Gavin?” Ray shouted, hugging himself a bit tighter. “Come on man! It’s fucking cold!”

            “X-Ray!” A blond head poked above the wall, long arms waving at him frantically. The brit was grinning despite the horrible shade of red his nose was turning.

            “Gavin!” What the fuck are you doing?” Ray groaned, trudging closer. “It’s negative forty!”

            “Did you bring the medicine?” Gavin said, before sliding down the other side of the wall. A moment later, a wooden door painted to look like snow was pushed open. Gavin wasn’t even wearing shoes, just thick socks.

            “Yes, now get inside you fucking idiot!” Ray snapped, pushing Gavin into the small home, pulling the door shut behind him.

            Gavin yelped then smiled sheepishly at him. Ray sighed as the Brit ran to a metal door covering a hole in the ground. He slowly made his way over and followed Gavin down into their home. They lived in a sentry station that had long since been abandoned. The stations stretched all across the state, people living within them. Ray usually lived with Michael and Gavin, but since Michael broke both of his legs Ray had to make the trips between the station and the artificial living dome an hour and a half inland.

            “How was the dome?” Gavin asked, bouncing on his feet, ice flinging off of his socks.

            “Busy, warm.” Ray sighed, slowly taking off all of his layers. Each jacket was specially designed to be thermal. Down within the heated station, he only needed one layer of thermal clothing. “I got the medicine.”

            “Good!” Gavin said, snatching the bag from Ray as soon as it was held out to him. “Micoo won’t stop whining!’

            “Vav, he broke both of his legs.” Ray sighed, frowning at how purple his finger nails were. “Of course he’s complaining about pain.”

            Gavin wasn’t listening, he was tearing apart the bag. He rushed off to Michael’s room, wet foot prints following after him. Ray smiled tiredly, shaking his head. Finally free of his multitude of layers, he shuffled to his own room to curl into a ball under his heavy blankets.

            Just as he managed to crawl into his bed and get comfortable, a harsh beep echoed in his room and he groaned. Sitting up and wrapping the blanket around him, he shuffled from his room and into the common area. Three TVs showed what the cameras were seeing. One was trained on a dark figure staring up at their wall.

            Ray frowned and shuffled over to his boots. Wrapping the blanket around himself as tightly as he could, he went back up to the surface. As soon as he opened the hatch, the blanket hood he had made himself was pushed back by the wind. Squinting against the cold, he pulled the hood back up and ran over to the door.

            “Hey!” The person shouted just as he got to the door. The voice was deep and ruff. “I need help!”

            “Here!” Ray shouted against the howling wind as he pushed the door open. The person was tall, wearing rugged thermal clothes. Ray could see him shivering. “Come on!”

            As soon as the man was in reach, Ray grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the hatch. The man had his hands stuffed under his armpits while his legs barely wanted to step forward.

            Ray yanked the hatch open, herding the man down the stairs. Before following him down, he grabbed the heavy canvas that kept the hatch from being buried under the snow and pulled it up.

            Just feeling like his fingers were going to fall off, Ray slipped down the stairs, the hatch snapping shut behind him. The man was at the bottom of the stairs, looking around and shivering.

            “Come on. You’ve gotta get out of this shit.” Ray said, setting his blanket aside to help the man pull his soaking clothes off. The man moved slowly, letting Ray pull his thin gloves and tattered jacket off.

            Ray frowned as he counted the layers as they came off. He had been covered up to his eyeballs in clothes, but had still started freezing under everything. This man was wearing less than that and looked horribly pale.

            Ray pulled his hat off to find soft blond hair sticking to his head. Blue eyes shook with the rest of him as he hugged himself. A strong jaw with slight stubble chattered. Ray got the man down to just his thermal shirt and pants before pulling him toward his own room.

            “What’s your name?” Ray said, grabbing his blanket as they passed it.

            “R-r-r-ryan.” The man rasped, letting Ray guide him to the bed. “I-I-I-I was k-k-kicked o-out of-f th-e d-d-dome.”

            Ray frowned and wrapped the man up in his blanket before rushing to grab his heater. “I’m Ray.” He said, turning the heater on full blast. The man scowled, looking at his reddening fingers. His nails were an almost dangerous shade of purple.

            “T-t-thank you.” Ryan stuttered, offering Ray a shaky smile before stuffing his hands between his legs under the blanket.

            Ray smiled gently at him before rushing out to steal Gavin’s heater. “Ray?” Michael slurred from his room. “Was it a birdie?”

            “No, it as a human!” Ray shouted from Gavin’s room. He scowled as he tried to untangle the heater from the mess in the room. “He’s freezing!”

            “A guest!” Gavin gasped, nearly falling over himself to peak at Ray. “Who is it?”

            “His name’s Ryan.” Ray said, yanking the heater from the mess. “Apparently he got kicked out of a dome. I don’t know how long he’s been walking, but he should be dead.”

            “Kicked out?” Gavin frowned before grinning and following Ray back to Ray’s room. “Like us?”

            “Donno Vav.” Ray said, smiling when Michael’s drugged laugh floated through the station. “Go keep Michael entertained.”

            “Ah! I want to meet the guest!” Gavin pouted, folding his arms stubbornly.

            “You can when I know he’s not going to freeze to death.” Ray laughed, waving Gavin away.

            Gavin huffed then nodded, turning on his heels and running back to Michael’s room. “Gavvy!” Michael cheered as Ray slipped into his room and closed the door.

            Ryan was fully wrapped up in the blanket, trying to be as small as he could get to conserve heat and have the heater hit as much of him as possible. Ray quickly set up Gavin’s heater and pointed it at Ryan.

            The bundle shuffled until a blond head poked free. Ryan’s nose wasn’t as red, although he was still pale and shivering. “This might be weird.” Ray started, but Ryan was already holding the blanket open to him.

            Chuckling awkwardly, Ray sat himself next to Ryan and carefully cocooned them again. He could feel the cold radiate off of Ryan, making him shiver a bit, but clearly Ryan could feel his warmth. He quickly curled around Ray, one heater hitting his back while the other hit his side. The wall radiated enough heat on his other side for them.

            “S-s-sorry.” Ryan said, cold fingers curling into Ray’s shirt. “You’re so warm.”

            “That’s why I’m here.” Ray chuckled nervously, searching for something to say. Ryan shouldn’t really sleep until he was much warmer. “Your own personal heater.”

            Ryan chuckled lightly, pressing his cold nose into the crook of Ray’s neck. Shivers shot down Ray’s back, but he repressed them. “Lucky me, I got a cute heater.”

            Ray’s face heated up and Ryan leaned into the extra warmth. “Y-you’re not so bad yourself.” He croaked, glad that Ryan’s hair was already mostly dry. He must have started sweating under the hat, his head had been the most covered part of him.

            Ryan chuckled again and then they were silent for a moment. Ray licked his lips and slowly leaned into Ryan’s cold. “So, uh. How did you get kicked out of the dome?” He said, nudging Ryan with his elbow gently when he grunted sleepily at him. “Gotta stay awake buddy.”

            Ryan sighed and nodded. “The rations were running low because someone was stealing them. Instead of trying to actually find the right guy, they gathered up a bunch of people they didn’t like, gave them just enough clothes to survive on and then kicked us all out.”

            Ray scowled and rest his cheek on Ryan’s head. “Well that fucking sucks. How far did you have to walk to get here?”

            “Well, that was a few weeks ago.” Ryan sighed, slowly shivering less. “I’ve been hopping from station to station since.”

            “And none of them let you stay?” Ray said, hesitantly reaching out to wrap his arms around Ryan. He felt the heat hit his hands through the blanket.

            “Too many mouths to feed.” Ryan said, smiling against Ray’s neck. “They were too full to even fit me in.”

            “You can stay here.” Ray said, pulling Ryan closer as shivers turned into trembles. “There’s only the three of us.”     

            Ryan breathed out a sigh of relief and squeezed Ray tightly. “Thank you.” He breathed, fingers no longer seeping cold through Ray’s clothes.

            “No problem.” Ray said with a small smile. He kept Ryan awake a few hours more with the story of how the dome closest to their station had kicked them out for stealing rations which they had only done so because they weren’t giving out enough rations for everyone. They were secretly giving them out.

            Once that story was done, Ray told Ryan about the stupid things they had done out there in the snow by themselves. Explained how Michael broke both of his legs and how Gavin always goes out in the cold. By the time he realized that Ryan had fallen asleep, he was half way through a lame explanation of how they managed to find an old game system and got it to work.

            Ray looked down at Ryan and smiled sheepishly. He was no longer shivering and looked like he could use the sleep. Ray carefully slipped away and laid Ryan down on his bed. He tucked him in tightly, turning down the heaters slightly before leaving and crashing in Gavin’s room.

            When he woke up, there were multiple voices in the common area, one of them unusually deep and annoyed. Frowning, Ray pulled himself from Gavin’s warm bed and shuffled into the room. There was a table in a small kitchen area where Gavin and Ryan were sitting. On the other side of the room was a couch set in front of a TV with a multitude of wires coming from it and Banjo-Kazooie on screen. Michael’s casted feet were resting on the arm rest, but he couldn’t see anything else of his friend.

            “That doesn’t even make sense!” Ryan snapped, glaring at Gavin. A steaming mug of tea was in his hands.

            Gavin pouted over his empty plate. “It does too!”

            “Did he ask you the leg question?” Ray said, coming over and sitting next to Ryan.

            “Yes.” Ryan huffed, sipping his tea and shooting Gavin a glare before looking at Ray.

            “It’s a valid question!” Gavin squawked, pouting at them. “What if they didn’t know?”

            “That’s still a fucking dumb question!” Michael snorted from the couch.

            They all ignored Gavin as he started complaining at them. Ray shook his head and slipped from his seat to grab a ration package and pour the hot water into a mug. He also grabbed a package of hot chocolate before sitting down.

            Ryan smiled around his cup as he watched Ray unceremoniously dump the powder into the water and stir it while tearing into the ration pack with his teeth. Ray ate the nutritional slop with the spoon once his hot chocolate was made.

            Gavin, realizing that they weren’t listening to him, got up in a huff to go bother Michael. Ryan chuckled and set his mug down. “Thank you for letting me stay.” He said loudly, some tension in his shoulders dropping when Michael gave him a thumbs up over the couch and Gavin grinned at him.

            “Of course.” Ray snorted, chugging some of the hot chocolate. “We’re not that big of assholes.”

            “But we are assholes!” Michael said before pushing at Gavin and laughing when he squawked.

            Ray rolled his eyes and smiled up at Ryan. “So welcome home, I guess.”

            Ryan gave Ray a bright smile before picking up his mug again. Ray tensed for only a moment when Ryan leaned slightly against him before relaxing. They were both smiling as they talked quietly over the rations.

            Before the end of the month, Ray had to go back to the dome for more food. Ryan insisted on coming, wrapping up in significantly more layers before braving the cold this time. They had to sneak into the dome, quietly going around the edge of the climate controlled city to an old building that was crumbling on the inside.

            A short line of others who were banished to the cold later and they had a duffle bag of rations and medicine. Ryan trailed after Ray with a small frown as they slipped back through the city and out into the cold.

            “I didn’t know people in the domes helped outsiders like that.” Ryan said, muffled by the thick scarf over his face.

            Ray waited for the wind to pass before speaking. “Some people aren’t assholes.” He shrugged, moving closer to Ryan so it was easier for them to hear. He smiled to himself when he felt Ryan’s gloved hand press into the small of his back.

            “That’s good to know. I was wondering where you got your rations.” Ryan said, the duffle slung over his shoulder.

            Ray nodded and they talked the entire walk back, sometimes shouting over the wind. The trip was much faster that way. Once they were back in the station, the duffle was opened and the contents stored away. The pain medications Ray had gotten were special and he had almost been caught getting them. The medicine they normally received had helped set both breaks.

            “Ray.” Ryan said, catching Ray’s hand before he could join Michael and Gavin on the couch for games.

            Ray raised an eyebrow, but followed Ryan to the spare room that they had given Ryan. Once the door was closed, Ryan opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. He coughed awkwardly and let his jaw hang, searching for his words.

            “I uh, could I-? Er. You-I. Ugggggg.” Ryan groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “I don’t- fuck!”

            Ray snorted and smiled. He reached up and pulled Ryan’s hands from his face, tangling their cold fingers. “What’s up?” He said, smiling when Ryan’s face flushed from more than the cold.

            “You know.” Ryan croaked, squeezing his hands.

            “Yeah, cause you’re obvious.” Ray snorted, pressing closer and leaning up on his toes. “Now, what’s up?”

            Ryan huffed at him before smiling sheepishly and leaned down to meet Ray halfway. Their lips were cold and chapped, but they quickly warmed each other up.


	395. Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he doing? What was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXzDu071RdQ
> 
> Suggested by Hatter 10/6
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            He couldn’t breathe. The remote shook in his hands. The Mad King was smirking at him, eyes wild and dark. Gavin was trying to plead with him although there was tape covering his mouth. The laser hovering above Gavin hummed invitingly.

            “Do it X-Ray.” Mad King said, grinning manically. “He doesn’t care about you!”

            Ray’s chest tightened more and he started at the remote that was shaking between his fingers. A memory flashed in his mind, he was young again, bullied and hated. Life was never easy for him. Gavin had always managed to make it better.

            Looking up at Gavin whose eyes were pleading. His heart hammered at his ribs, the feeling of slippery lava colored Jell-O engulfing him made him clench his jaw and grind his teeth. Even if there was nothing for him, Gavin would always have somewhere to be, someone to want him.

            “What’s it going to be, X-Ray?” Mad King pressed, blue eyes boring into him. “Your happiness, or his?”

            Ray was startled out of head, looking up at Mad King more lost than he wanted to. “What?” He rasped, the remote cracking in his hands.

            Gavin tried to yell something at him, but Ray couldn’t understand him. Mad King just chuckled and gestured to Gavin. “You’re thinking he’s worth saving because he saved you once. But, what has he done for you recently? Abandoned you for some girl, refused to listen to you, kicked you out of your own basement! You think he’s worth saving because he has everything and you don’t? You have far more than you realize.”

            Ray swallowed hard and looked back down at the remote. A strange, fuzzy pain squeezed his chest. His happiness or Gavin’s? Of course it was Gavin’s, it was always Gavin’s. His eyes flickered between the two buttons.

            “Do it, X-Ray.” Mad King said, smile growing at Gavin struggled more. “You deserve to be as happy as he is.”

            The words weighed on his head. Happy. He hadn’t been happy in a while. Clenching just jaw, he looked up at Gavin then at Mad King. “Y-you can do that?” He croaked, squeezing the remote tighter.

            Gavin gave a muffled squawk, eyes begging. Mad King froze for a moment before giving Ray the kindest smile he had ever seen. “Of course I can.”

            Squeezing his eyes shut, he hovered his shaking finger over the activation button, yelping in pain and dropping the remote when something burning slammed into his hand. He heard the Mad King curse as his opened his eyes and looked down at his throbbing hand. Severe burns cauterized a deep slash in his hand. The fabric of his gloves had melted into the wound, some of the black oozing more into it.

            Pulling his hand to his chest, he looked up and saw Ash holding one of Hilda’s guns grab the remote and free Vav. Mad King dived the lasers controls. Gavin screamed when he and Ash just managed to keep the laser from hitting him.

            Ray’s heart nearly fell out of his chest and he felt worse. He was going to kill his best friend for what? The empty promises a madman made him? What the fuck was wrong with him? Eyes burning, he wobbled where he stood, trying to turn and run. Before he could get very far, there were arms around his waist and he was being hefted over someone’s shoulder.

            Hissing in pain when his hand got crushed between his chest and the back of a tailored suit, he looked up through spilling tears and barely managed to see the look of hatred on Gavin’s face.

            Dropping his head, he pressed his cheek into the black jacket and contained painful sobs. He heard steps rush after them and he barely realized that the bottom half of whoever had him was wearing a kilt. Some part of his brain screamed that he was being kidnapped while another part questioned why he should care. Being kidnapped by a mad man sounded much less awful than trying to explain why he nearly killed his best friend.

            Ray clung to the jacket with his good hand when they were suddenly falling. The ground was rushing up to meet them and he squeezed his eyes shut again. He gasped when they were suddenly yanked to a hard stop, the thump of helicopter blades beating down on his ears.

            He felt another pair of hands grab him and pull him into the helicopter. The butcher from the restaurant sneered down at him before holding his hand out. Mad King grabbed his hand and hulled himself into the copter.

            Ray glanced up and saw Gavin and Ash watching from the building, Hilda hanging limp between them while Orf fretted around them. He started hyperventilating as Mad King filled his vision. Large hands dropped onto his shoulders and the kind smile was back.

            “Can you count with me?” Mad King said carefully as the helicopter jerked away from the building.

            Ray couldn’t think other than trying to just breathe. Mad King started counting slowly and Ray found himself mouthing along. Mad King never looked away from him, giving him a gentle smile. Very slowly, Ray started counting out loud. Around fifty, Mad King told him to decide their pace. He froze up and could barely speak, but Mad King just gave him an encouraging look and he slowly started counting again.

            By one hundred, he was exhausted and wanted to crawl into the darkest corner he could find and just live there until he died. Mad King gently settled next to him, their sides pressed together. Ray didn’t want the warmth radiating off of him, but he knew if he moved away he’d feel emptier.

            Curled up into as much of a ball as he could manage, he let Mad King take his injured hand and inspect it. He watched through hooded eyes, barely flinching when Mad King gently pressed into the wound.

            Mad King softly nudged him with his shoulder. “Hey, we’re going to a secret base.” He said as lowly as he could with the helicopter whirling in the background. “You’ll be safe there.”

            Ray glared up at him and snatched his hand back. “This is your fault.” He hissed through his teeth, hugging his knees tighter. “You fucking got into my head and fucked with me!”

            Mad King sighed and pulled his crown from his head. “I’m aware.” He said coldly, although he didn’t move away. Ray wanted to shoot him with his laser, wanted to scream, wanted to hate the fact that they were touching, but he was too tired to do anything but feel like shit.

            The landing was rough, the helicopter wobbled over a landing pad in the middle of the woods. As soon as they touched ground, Mad King was helping Ray from the helicopter and down a hatch.

            Ray hugged himself, blinking against the lights as they were flipped on. The underground lab was massive, the ceiling was high and none of the walls reached to the top. Large rooms were sectioned off by partitions. They slowly made their way down a massive flight of stairs.

            Ray followed Mad King through the quiet lab, cradling his hand to his chest. “You can stay here for as long as you want.” Mad King said, holding the door to a small bedroom open. The room was at the back of the building, a flimsy roof giving him the impression of privacy.

            Ray scowled at their feet and shuffled into the room. Mad King moved around him, pulling out fresh clothes and a large medical kit. Ray let him lead him to the bed and make him sit. The mad man gently fixed his hand in silence.

            “Welcome aboard, Ray.” Mad King said when he finished. He clicked the medical kit closed and stood. “Just call me Ryan from now on.”

            Ray glared up at Ryan as he smirked down at him. “I hate you.” He spat, pulling his knees to his chest.

            Ryan’s smirk fell and he sighed. He turned away and tucked the medical kit back into the closet where he had grabbed it. “I have no intention of hurting you or leaving you like Gavin did.” He said, summoning his crown to his hand. He walked over to the bed again, looking at the sharp points. “I want to be here for you Ray.”

            Ray tensed and felt the burn behind his eyes again. Ryan looked down at him and gave him that gentle smile. He set the crown on the nightstand and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

            Ray wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there. He tried not to think and failed miserably. Sometimes he would cry, other times he sat in the silence and tried to think rationally. Eventually he changed out of his suit and into the soft sweats Ryan had left out for him.

            Taking off his glasses, he turned to the nightstand and froze. The crown shined at him, although it was now blurry. A large crack shot down toward the bottom of the crown. Just looking at it made him sick. He placed his glasses beside the pillow on the bed and curled up under the covers.

            He spent a few days barely eating and mostly sleeping. He didn’t feel like existing and Ryan never pushed when he came to bring him his food. He would sit there, smiling at him, as he ate lazily. He never spoke, he was just there. Some part of Ray’s brain noted that this was how Ryan was going to make him dependent on him, make him crave his company. It wasn’t working and the soft smile on Ryan’s face knew that.

            “What’s her face has recovered.” Ryan said one meal time. “She’ll pull a full recovery and so has Mogar.”

            Ray frowned and looked at Ryan over his sandwich. Ryan grinned at him then looked at his lap. He was in pants for a change. “They’re looking for you.”

            Ray tensed and suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. Ryan’s hand was on his shoulder before he could move for the trashcan under the nightstand. “It’s okay.” He said softly, squeezing his shoulder. “They think I’ve hypnotized you.”

            Ray knew why that made him relax but he hated thinking about it. As his stomach calmed he choked on a sob. “Ray.” Ryan said gently, tilting his head up by his chin to make him look at him. “Do you want to leave?”

            Ray blinked at Ryan then slowly shook his head. Go back out there where nothing will ever be the same? Where he willingly tried to kill his best friend? Nope. Not happening.

            “Do you want to stay here?” Ryan said, not wavering. He kept Ray’s gaze, keeping him focused.

            Ray shrugged awkwardly, closing his eyes. They snapped open again when a kiss was pressed to his forehead. “Then you don’t have to worry.” Ryan had a strangely goofy smile as he gathered up the food there was no way Ray was finishing before slipping from the room.

            Ray stared blankly after him, the shine of the crown in the corner of his eye. He looked at the broken metal for a moment before turning on his side and covering his head.

            Six hours later, Ray was sitting up in the bed, staring at the crown. He couldn’t sleep and for the first time in weeks he was thinking straight. Here, he was someone. Ryan gave him choices, gave him freedom, and offered him a reason.

            With trembling fingers he reached out and ran the fingers of his uninjured hand along the sharp points. The metal was cool and calming under his hand. His fingers came to the break and he was standing now, reaching out with his bandaged hand and picking up the crown. He studied the break and realized, with some amusement, that it was purposeful.

            The crown weighed in his hands and he wondered what it felt like to be Ryan. Powerful, strong. Whole. Swallowing hard, he lifted the crown and nestled it into his hair. He felt no different, but he felt a decision in the pit of his stomach.

            He turned toward the door when Ryan opened it. The mad man froze when he saw Ray standing with his crown secure on his head. Slowly, he smiled. “Welcome home, Ray.” He said, holding the tray of food out to him. “Care to join me for diner?”

            Ray bit his lip and stood a little taller. “Yeah.” He huffed, forcing a smile.


	396. Warrior by Imagine Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men found each other in the desert, they decided to start all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VP9I8ZUwKpc
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Hundreds of miles from other townships, fields and mountains gave away to miles of dust and sand. A river carved the Earth only a few feet away, fueling a lush field in the middle of absolutely nothing. The water was fresh and the soil was perfect. In their infinite wisdom, this was where they decided to build.

            With no trees to serve as the pieces of their home, they traveled the hundreds of miles between their land and the nearest town. Two bulls heaved long logs of red wood trees back to the field. They road beside them on strong horses, the sun beating down on all of them.

            After nearly a million trips, they had enough logs and tools to begin building. The first thing they built was a home for the horses and bulls. They had their tent and camping supplies to hold them until the house was made.

            They realized, once the foundations of the building were laid down, that they barely had enough wood for their ambitions. Ryan chose to go back to the town, leaving Ray to continue working on the house. When he returned, they had to build a chicken coop for all of the birds Ryan brought back with him.

            Ray took the next trip into town, not trusting Ryan to return without more animals. He sheepishly returned with a peppy dog in tow. The mutt had followed him from the town and Ray didn’t have the heart to send her away.

            Half of a board dropped to the grass with a thud and Ryan stood upright, whipping the sweat from his face with a red rag. The sun beat down on him, a ten gallon hat was protecting him just enough.

            He smiled when he looked over at Ray and found him playing with the dog. He was throwing a branch that had been snapped off of the logs. The dog bolted after it, nearly tackling Ray when she returned.

            Setting the hand saw aside, he walked over and stood over Ray and the mutt. The dog was sitting on Ray’s chest, her tail moving rapidly, slapping Ryan’s leg. Ray grinned up at him, hugging the dog tightly.

            “You’ve been replaced.” Ray said lightly, pressing his face into the dog’s soft fur.

            “I don’t blame you.” Ryan laughed, crouching down and petting the dog between the ears.

            Ray laughed and pushed the dog off, sitting up when she ran off to knawel at the branch a few feet away. Ryan shook his head and wrapped his arms around Ray, falling to his knees to keep his balance. Ray leaned into his chest, giving a relaxed sigh.

            Ryan smiled as he placed his chin on top of Ray’s head, pulling him slightly closer. “This is the best idea we’ve ever had.” Ray said quietly, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Ryan’s chin.

            “It’s beautiful here.” Ryan nodded, kissing the top of Ray’s head. “Although we’re not even close to being done.”

            “We’ll never be done.” Ray snorted, reaching up to cup Ryan’s cheek. “Not in our lifetimes.”

            “We need kids.” Ryan snorted, leaning down as Ray’s eyes flickered to his lips.

            “It’s your turn to go into town.” Ray said, their noses bumping together and their lips ghosting over each other.

            “We should both choose.” Ryan whispered, blue trapped in brown. “Once there’s more of a house, of course.”

            Ray laughed and closed the space between them. Ryan happily kissed back, holding him tighter. The dog whined at them and in the back of Ryan’s mind, he made a note to actually name her.

            By the time there was enough of a house for them to live in, they had more livestock and a small, plentiful farm. The day they took down their tent for the first time in years, they celebrated by breaking in their new bedroom and lounging in bed for the rest of the day. The dog, Ray had named her Sadie at some point, joined them, snuggling into the both of them, just as hyper as the day Ray brought her home.

            The next rooms to be complete were two smaller rooms. They were given single beds and handmade toys. Ryan watched Ray paint roses onto the walls near the ceiling. The day after the rooms were finished, they rode out to the town, Sadie trotting alongside their horses. Other than supplies for the house, there was no reason for them to go back to town.

            As Ryan bargained for the wood they would need, Ray slipped into the crowd and searched around for the right building. He found it near the outskirts of town. Children played with balls and sticks in front of the nunnery doors. A stern woman stood in the doorway, watching over them with eagle eyes.

            Her eyes narrowed when she saw Ray, standing taller as he waved to her. When Ryan finally found him, Ray was sitting in the yard with the children surrounding him. There was a baby in his arms and the nun at his side as he told them a story from long ago, before any of them were born.

            Ryan smiled as he looking among the kids. Their eyes were wide and mystified, leaning closer to Ray as he continued his story, using one arm to gesture and bouncing the baby gently with the other.

            When Ray reached the climax of his story, the kids nearly tackled him with questions and excitement. The nun, an older woman who appeared to be smiling for the first time in years, quickly herded the kids back into the orphanage, taking the baby from Ray.

            All but two children ran into the nunnery. The two remaining had to be brother and sister. The boy was older, blond hair sat on his head messily, shading dark brown eyes. He held on tightly to the girl’s hand, her hair was black and braided back neatly. Her eyes were bright blue and shining as she looked up at Ray.

            “Hey.” Ray grinned, kneeling down and ruffling the kid’s hair. “What’s your names?”

            “I’m Rosa!” The girl said, puffing up her chest. “This is my brother James!”

            James gave Ray a small wave, awkward smile tugging at his lips. “Hi.” He said softly, squeezing Rosa’s hand.

            Ryan could see it in Ray’s eyes, saw them light up and his smile turn soft. Shaking his head and walked over and crouched down. The kids looked at him awe, piecing together Ray’s story.

            “Hey.” Ryan said softly, offering his hand. “It’s nice to meet you two.”

            The nun was more difficult than they would have liked. For weeks they made the long ride into town and saw James and Rosa. For weeks, they tried to convince the nun to let them take them home.

            Eventually, after nearly a year of going back and forth between the house and town, they arrived at the nunnery and the sister was waiting for them, old, faded documents in hand.

            Rosa was bouncing in her seat on Ryan’s horse. She was clinging to the saddle. James was trying to steady himself, clinging to Ray’s arm. He laughed as the horse huffed and Sadie barked. Ray and Ryan couldn’t stop grinning.

            James liked to follow after Ryan, carrying buckets almost bigger than him. He helped feed the animals and care for them. The horses loved him and the bulls behaved. He always giggled when Ryan told Edgar one and two to behave.

            Rosa and Ray tended the farm, growing some of the healthiest plants, even in droughts. She would hold up mason jars for Ray with her tiny hands, clinging to his pants as she stood on her toes to watch him make dinner or clothes.

            They were happy in their home miles from anything and together. Occasionally they would go back to the town, mainly for the things they couldn’t make themselves. They would sell whatever extra food they had, even a few blankets Ray and Rosa had made. Otherwise, they hardly left their home and no one ever visited.

            When there was a knock on their door in the evening, all of them tensed. Ryan jumped up and grabbed his gun while Ray herded the kids to their rooms. Removing all of the dead bolts from the door, Ryan slowly opened the door, hiding the gun behind it, and narrowed his eyes at the man standing on the other side.

            A ragged, brown bandana hung around his neck, matching the wide brimmed hat on his head. His jacket fit snugly, covered in dust. The handle of a pistol poked out of his belt.

            “Sorry to bother ya so late.” The man said, tipping his hat. “But me and my boys need someplace to rest for the night.”

            Ryan glanced behind the man. Five other men stood next to horses who were panting hard. They all had guns and knives visibly strapped to them, sneers stuck to their faces. “We don’t have much room.” He said, eyes snapping back to the man.

            “We don’t take up much.” The man shrugged, brushing his coat aside and letting it get caught on his gun. “Don’t make me ask twice.”

            Ryan raised an unamused eyebrow, feeling Ray’s eyes on his back. His steps were silent on the creaky stairs. “Was just a warning.” He said carefully, setting the gun down silently and holding his now free hand against his back, palm open. The butt of a gun was pressed into his skin and he quickly slipped it into his pants. He left Ray pull his shirt free and cover it. “I’ll show you were to take the horses.”

            The man grinned and hid his gun away again, letting Ryan lead him from the house and back over to his boys. Ray crept through the house carefully, making sure to keep his silhouette from appearing in the windows.

            As Ryan led the man around to the stable, he slipped from the back door, Ryan’s shot gun in hand and his knives against his skin. As the men tied up the horses, letting them drink from the trough, the one who came to the door pulled his gun and trained it on Ryan, pulling back the hammer.

            “You don’t look too surprised.” The man snorted, his boys snickering behind them.

            “You were the one flashing your gun.” Ryan shrugged, putting his hands up.

            “You’re a good man.” The man said, his boys nodding behind him, snickering to each other. When two of them suddenly killed over, the others didn’t have time to react before they had knives in their throats. “Too good, I’m afraid.”

            “Good?” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “Who said anything about being good?”

            “Ohhhh is it story time?” Ray grinned from his seat on top of the stable. A ladder leaning against the back had been moved from the side of the house.

            The man jumped and looked up at Ray wide eyed. He snapped his head around to look at his men and found them all dead, choking on the blood filling their throats. The leather handles of knives stuck out from their flesh.

            “What?!” The man gasped, yelping in pain when Ryan broke his arm disarming him. His gun clattered away as Ryan pulled his own. “You chose the wrong house.” He said darkly, the man’s eyes wide.

            “Ever heard of the Vagabond?” Ray said casually, swinging his legs. “Ever heard of the man who went rogue one day and slaughtered everyone that hated him?”

            “N-no! He died years ago!” The man stuttered, looking between Ray and Ryan.

            “Yeah, he did, but only in name.” Ray shrugged, smirking down at the man. “BrownMan though, he never died, just disappeared.”

The man’s chest stopped moving as he looked at Ryan. “Oh God.” He whimpered, sliding his foot back. “Please.”

            “Never been too fond of God.” Ray said, slipping from the roof and landing next to Ryan. “Never did shit for us.”

            Ryan’s eyes narrowed as the man took another step back. He was shaking, one arm limp at his side and the other struggling to hold it together. “Rose, I don’t want to scare the kids more than they already are.”

            Ray chuckled and leaned up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “I’ll take care of it, Rye. It’s okay.” With barely any movement, a knife was buried into the man’s neck and he dropped to the ground with his boys, choking on blood. “Go tell them a story, I’ll take care of it.” He gently pushed Ryan’s hand down, slipping the gun from his fingers.

            Ryan took a deep, shaky breath before smiling at Ray and kissing him softly. “Thank you.” He croaked, relaxing slightly when Ray squeezed him gently.

            “Anything.” Ray smiled up at Ryan, kissing him once more before shooing him inside.

            Ryan walked through their house on wobbling legs. He made it upstairs without falling and found the kids in James’s closet, the little boy holding onto his sister tightly.

            Ryan grinned down at them and fell to his knees, holding his arms open. They quickly tackled him, clinging to his shirt and asking a million questions. He shushed them and told them the story of two men who found each other one day in the middle of the desert, each with their own burdens and regrets.


	397. Pit of Vipers by Simon Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan take care of abused animals after killing their owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whi3NOVYktg
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Geoff’s high pitched screech echoed through the penthouse. Ray and Ryan’s heads snapped up from where they were checking Michael and Gavin’s closet. Glancing at each other before rushing from the room, they nearly ran into Geoff who was hyperventilating, staring at his room in horror.

            Ryan winced and slipped past as Ray gave Geoff a sheepish smile and tugging him toward the kitchen. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT WON’T HURT ME!?” Geoff yelled as Ryan got into Geoff’s room.

            Wincing, he glanced around, finding the python he had rescued from a cruel owner he had killed curled up on Geoff’s bed. Sighing he smiled at the snake and carefully picked her up. “Hey, sweetheart.” He cooed, letting the python wrap around him. “You’re such a good girl, ignore Geoff.”

            When he emerged from Geoff’s room, the python wrapped lazily around his shoulders and arms, the rest of the crew was also in the kitchen. Jack was trying to calm Geoff down. Michael and Gavin were glaring at Ray who was smiling sheepishly at them.

            Ryan winced when Geoff screeched at the sight of him, the snake tightening around him slightly in fear. “Geoff, please.” He sighed, petting the python’s head. “We’ll take her away.”

            Ray edged over to him as the rest of the crew glared at him. “You need to stop with all of these animals.” Jack scowled at them, hands on her hips. “This is the fifth one this week!”

            “Sixth.” Ray coughed, looking away innocently when they all shot him a look.

            Ryan sighed and headed for the door. “We’ve stopped bringing them here, for the most part. This beauty needed help sooner, that’s all.”

            “BEAUTY?!” Geoff gasped, scrambling to get further from Ryan. “THAT THING IS AN ARMLESS MONSTER!”

            Ryan rolled his eyes as Ray pushed him toward the door. “Last time! We swear!” He said, getting them out the door and slamming it behind them.

            They both deep sighed before grinning at the python trying to curl around Ray as well. Ryan felt warmth swell in his chest as Ray laughed and petted the python gently. “Aren’t you pretty?” He told the snake, shaking his head. “Come on Rye, we’ve got to get her home.”

            Ryan sighed and transferred the snake to Ray, chuckling when he sagged under her weight a little bit. “At least Geoff didn’t shoot her.” He said, leading them to the elevator.

            “That would have been awful.” Ray snorted, careful to not let the python wrap around his neck.

            Ryan nodded and smacked the call button. They didn’t live in the penthouse, they had for a year after joining the crew, but it quickly became clear that their constant houseguests weren’t welcome. Geoff called their house a zoo. It was filled with animals of all kinds from the exotic, endangered, to typical. All of them were rescues, a few would be adopted when a good family was found.

            The python wouldn’t be their first, although they currently didn’t have any. They did have a few smaller snakes but they would have to be separate. Ray laughed as the python settled into his lap in the car, she was already a little taller than him.

            Ryan grinned to himself, focusing on the road and driving carefully to keep from upsetting her. “Do we still have that tank in the basement?” He said, coming to a soft stop at a light.

            “We should.” Ray said watching the python sleep. “You should go get it. I can’t lift it.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed when Ray slapped his arm. “You can get the set up ready. I think that box is under the current tank.”

            “Alright.” Ray nodded, keeping an eye on the python’s head. “We should adopt her out, not that she’s not wonderful but there’s not much for her at home.”

            “We’ll ask around.” Ryan nodded with a sigh. He loved snakes. Well, he loved all animals, but snakes were some of his favorites although spiders ranked right up there as well. Ray was more of a bird and cat person. They both adored dogs.

            Once the python was settled into her new home with the other reptiles, they went around the house and checked up on all of their animals. The dogs and cats had free range of certain parts of the house, self-cleaning machines kept everything healthy. The birds were outside in Ryan’s greenhouse. The insects had their own homes in a large room in the house. All of their animals were healthy and happy. They were always happy to see Ray or Ryan.

            “Oh shit.” Ryan groaned, hand still on top of one of the dog’s heads.

“What?” Ray laughed, peeking out from the pile of dogs currently smothering him with wet kisses and wagging tails.

            “We have a house guest downstairs that I completely forgot about.” Ryan sighed, smiling down at the dog before heading for the house. “I’ll be back.”

            Ray detached himself and caught Ryan’s arm, leaning up to kiss his cheek and rub off some of the dog fur clinging to him. “Have fun.” He smiled, squeezing Ryan’s hand before returning to the dogs.

            Ryan smiled and shook his head, slipping into the house and heading for the bug room. In the sound proof basement, there was a small sectioned off area. The majority of the basement was for storage, particularly things for the animals. However, in that small area was a room with only a chair.

            Ray and Ryan were by far the best torturers in the Fake AH Crew. They were terrifying with only a few tools and a crooked grins. However, sometimes they liked to get creative and Ryan’s favorite pets to feed where the flesh eating ones.

            Ryan grinned and searched through the cages until he found the cute little creatures he was looking for. “Hey there guys, ready for a feast?” He purred, picking up the cage.

            He jogged down the stairs to the basement, careful to not jostle the cage. The room was made with plywood boards that were painted white. The door was just a cut out piece of the plywood that had hinges and a knob.

            Ryan slipped into the room, grinning at the man tied to the chair who was fast asleep. His arms were duct tapped behind him and to the chair, his ankles to the legs. Ryan gently set the cage down and roughly shook the man.

            He startled awake with a yell, looking up at Ryan with wide, scared eyes. His chest heaved as he tensed against his bonds. “Hey there.” Ryan grinned, heading back over to the cage. “So, you have some information that we want, don’t you?”

“What? No!” The man slurred, glaring at the cage. “What are those?

            Ryan sighed and pursed his lips, pulling out a pair of metal gloves from his back pocket. “Better think of something fast, my little buddies here are hungry.” He said, reaching in and letting a beetle climb onto his fingers. The little bug didn’t even try to bite him. It even snuggled into his fingers a bit.

            “What the fuck is that?!” The man snapped, glaring at the black and brown beetle.

            “This is a flesh eating beetle.” Ryan said cheerfully, turning his hand as the beetle moved around. “Some of my best friends, really.”

            The man tensed and tried to lean back. “A what?” He said, eyeing the beetle.

            “A flesh eating beetle, you won’t remember the scientific name.” Ryan sighed, holding his hand over the man’s leg. “Now, are you going to talk?”

            “N-no?” The man stuttered, his leg beginning to shake.

            “Alright.” Ryan shrugged, resting his hand on the man’s leg and nudging the beetle forward with his free hand. As soon as he moved away, the beetle dug into the man’s flesh.

            He yelped in pain, yelling for Ryan to get the damn thing off of him already. He was struggling, the chair swaying under him. “Tell me what I want and I’ll take him away.” Ryan said, leaning against the wall next to the cage.

            The man pressed his lips together, screaming against them as the hole deepened in his leg. He was starting to sweat, his skin turning pale. Ryan shook his head and reached into the cage again.

            After three beetles, the man was spilling all of his information. When he finished he was breathing hard and bleeding from three holes in his legs, little bumps moving around devouring everything they saw.

            “Please, please.” The man gasped, straining against his bonds.

            “Thank you very much!” Ryan chuckled, picking up the cage and moving it over to the man. “Clean up will be much easier in a couple of hours.”

            The man screamed as Ryan tipped the cage over and all one hundred beetles scurried over to him and climbed up his clothes. Ryan left them to eat, leaving the cage on its side. When he returned, they would all be back inside.

            Geoff said they had some creepy mythical power over animals. No matter how wild or rapid the creature was, it would always obey anything Ray or Ryan told it. There were no exceptions. All animals liked them.

            When Ryan went back upstairs, Ray was playing with the cats. One even fetched the toy when it accidentally slipped through his fingers. Grinning, he went up behind Ray and wrapped his arms around his waist.

            “Taken care of?” Ray said, leaning back into him.

            “He’ll just be bones soon.” Ryan sighed, leaning his head against Ray’s. “What do you want to do for diner?”

            “Take out? I don’t feel like cooking.” Ray said, smiling when one of the cats slowly clawed her way up his clothes to his arms.

            “Sounds good to me.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s temple then the cats head before heading for their land line.


	398. Pulaski at Night by Andrew Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could be his heaven and hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oecHq2neweA
> 
> Suggested by Elle 1994
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray tapped his fingers against the metal table he was handcuffed to. He was staring at the one way window, grinning. He knew what the officers were saying on the other side, he knew they had nothing on him. Not anymore.

            The door slammed open and the detective he knew was working his case, who had been for years now, stared down at him from the door way. Ray didn’t look away from the window. “How?” Detective Haywood croaked, nearly denting the door knob with his grip.

            “Hum?” Ray said, looking at the older man with an amused grin. “What’s up?”

            Haywood narrowed his eyes, carefully closing the door and sitting down across from Ray. “How are all the witnesses who saw you dead?”

            “Fuck if I know.” Ray shrugged, awkwardly resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “I’ve been here.”

            “I know.” Haywood grit out, squeezing his eyes shut. “I know that.”

            “I know you know.” Ray snorted, leaning back in his chair. “Which means I know you know that you can’t keep me here anymore.” He held his hands up, pointedly shaking the chain of the cuffs, letting the metal rattle against the metal loop it was through.

            Haywood cracked an eye open and glared at him. “We still have you for shop lifting.” He mumbled.

            “And I told you the receipt was in my pocket, you even pulled it out.” Ray snorted, letting his hands drop onto the table. “You’ve got nothing Haywood.”

            Haywood nearly growled, standing up and letting his chair fall back. “We know it’s you!” He shouted, slamming his hands onto the table and leaning toward Ray.

            Ray didn’t flinch. He had met dead guys who were scarier. He had killed scarier. Haywood was too handsome and nerdy to be scary. “Prove it.” He smirked up at Haywood.

            Haywood looked like he was about to have a meltdown. Instead, he very slowly took the cuff’s keys from his pocket and freed Ray’s wrists. Ray rubbed the pink skin before standing. “Nice seeing you Haywood.” He said before walking toward the door. He made sure to make his hips sway just a little bit because Haywood was watching him, he always was.

            Once out of the precinct, Ray quickly head toward the massive apartment complex he owned. He slipped into the office and slammed his hand down onto the button that made his voice float into every apartment. “What beautiful bastards just saved my sorry ass?” Ray said after the short beep. “Whoever it was, we’re fucking celebrating.”

            Once he lifted his hand, ten calls came in from various apartments, people happily telling him what they would bring, booze, smokes, Ray’s wonderful drugs, food, games. Ray grinned and dropped into his rarely used desk chair and had everyone notify his entire empire to go to the warehouses he owned.

            Ray bounced between the warehouses where all of his people were having the times of their lives. Before hand, he dropped by the hospital he also funded and gave gifts to his people recovering from addiction or abuse.

            The last warehouse on the line had the eighteen and under crowd and the adults that took care of them. Ray was nearly crushed under the hugs he had gotten. Laughing, he ruffled hairs and remembered everyone’s name.

            Without him, there wouldn’t just be the biggest power vacuum the world had ever seen, but a lot of people would lose their homes and health. Alright, he was a murderer, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t doing something good. He was just skirting around the legal bullshit. He owned this city and about thirty others in the states alone. There were at least ten more abroad he needed to visit soon.

            By the morning of the next day, the warehouses were empty and the kids were all carried home. Ray stayed behind with a few others and helped clean up the mess. When they left, he still stayed, waiting for a shipment that was to come in from out of the country.

            When his people arrived, he gave them the leftover food and booze and gave them the week off. They all deserved it at this point.

            As he over saw the unloading of all of the drugs and medicine, his mind drifted back to detective Haywood. The bastard was good, that was for sure. He got people Ray had paid off to talk, almost had his ass. Too bad his people were behind him.

            Ray pursed his lips and pulled out his wallet. He slipped out a business card and grinned at the words written on it. Haywood had given it to him when they first met and the detective thought Ray was just a small cog in a bigger machine rather than the power source and the brain.

            On a whim, he pulled out his burner cell and dialed the number on the card. Within two rings, Haywood picked up with a surprisingly chipper voice for so early. “Good to hear you’re so happy this morning, detective.” Ray said, walking away from the trucks and out of the warehouse.

            There was a rush of panicked whispering over the phone. “Don’t try tracking the phone.” Ray said, kicking a rock and stuffing his hand into his hoodie pocket. “I’ve got a scrambler.”

            There was silence for a long time. Long enough for whatever they were trying to track him with to work. “I hate you.” Haywood hissed after a serious of mumbles.

            Ray laughed, leaning back on his heels. “I’m well aware detective.” He said, dropping onto the balls of his feet. “Ever wondered why you’re not dead yet?”

            “Every time I hear you talk.” Haywood grumbled and Ray grinned. “What do you want Narvaez? You’ve already gotten away.”

            “Ah, can’t I talk to my favorite cop?” Ray said, nodding to the man who walked over. He nodded back and smiled at Ray. With a wave, he ran back to the truck.

            “No.” Haywood snapped, something ruffling in the background. “What do you want?”

            Ray pursed his lips. What did he want? “I have a proposition for you.” Alright, so he was just going to talk out of his ass, cool.

            “What?” Haywood’s teeth were grinding together so hard that they squeaked.

            “I know all about you _James._ ” Ray said idly, raising an amused eyebrow at the small gasp that left Haywood. “Well, you don’t really go by James any more, huh, Ryan?”

            There was silence for a long time before Haywood took a deep breath. “What do you want?” He said slowly, almost like it hurt.

            Ray pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. “The proposition, right. You know the Vagabond, right? I’ve been looking for him.”

            He jumped when Haywood hung up on him. Huffing, he glared at the burner before sighing and dropping it onto the ground. “Well then. That’ll be harder than I thought.” He mumbled before slamming his foot into the burner.

            Leaving the shattered remains of the phone, he went home to get one of his extras. The next week, he was holding the business card again, running his finger along the edge.

            “Fuck it.” Ray sighed, pulling out the burner and dialing.

            “Detective Ryan Haywood.” Ryan said, voice gravely and tired.

            “Wow, you sound like shit.” Ray said with a frown. “Why are you even at work?”

            There was silence for a moment before a heavy sigh. “Should I even bother?”

            “Nope. Same as the last time.” Ray said, standing from his couch. The girl staying with him for the time being poked her head out of his spare room. She didn’t look nearly as pale as when she showed up to his door going through withdrawals.

            He smiled at her and she smiled shakily back. “What do you want?” Haywood said softly, he sounded broken.

            Ray waited until the girl quietly shut the door before frowning. “Well, I had something in mind but now I’m just worried. You seriously sound like shit.”

            There was a humorless laugh. “Why do you care?” Haywood croaked.

            Ray opened his mouth then closed it. He deep sighed and facepalmed. Just because he had a thing for Haywood didn’t mean his mothering nature had to fucking pop up. “This might be hard to believe, Haywood.” Ray said instead of just denying it. “But I do have a heart.”

            “You murder people.” Haywood snorted, soft voices murmuring in the background.

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Haywood. But I will agree that some people need to go.” Ray huffed, entering his hallway and looking at his front door. “You don’t know jack about me, do you?”

            “I know enough.” Haywood said, the voices silencing after a moment. “I just can’t prove it.”

            Ray sighed and shook his head, turning away from his door. He hung up and destroyed his phone. Dropping the pieces into the trashcan, he got a new one out and did a little searching, then a little hacking.

            _Meet at the Cockbite bar tomorrow at ten._

            He stared at the message for a long moment before changing the sentence to a question. Staring at it again, he shrugged and sent it to Ryan’s personal phone. Dropping the phone onto his desk with a clatter, he stood and pulled open his closet door. He needed a disguise, one already forming in his head. Thank God for being non-binary.

            Eventually he had to bring the girl in to help him pick the right dress. Her jaw dropped when he had to remove his binder. He assured her that it was perfectly fine, hugging her tightly when she came out as transgender herself.

            Once everything was settled, he made them diner then sent the girl off to bed for much needed rest. He picked up his burner again and raised an eyebrow at the notification glaring at him.

            He grinned when he read Haywood’s confused message, leave it to him to adorable and charming without meaning too. Shaking his head, he dropped onto his bed and quickly messaged back. After a few messages, he got Ryan – as he was to now call him – wrapped around his finger. Instead of a bar, they’d be meeting at a diner a few hours before the fake bar date.

            “What the fuck am I doing?” Ray chuckled, shaking his head. It was now two in the morning and they were debating games. Ryan had yet to reply and Ryan assumed he was just asleep.

            Sighing, he wished the detective a good night before setting the phone aside and trying to sleep. Dumb, cute asshole. Ray smiled to himself as he drifted off.

            Ryan was already at the diner when Ray got there. When their eyes met, Ray grinned awkwardly at him and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. Ryan blinked at him, taking in the knee-length red dress, black sweater, red flats, and the rose tucked into his hair with a dazed look.

            Ray laughed lightly and came over, offering Ryan his hand. “Ryan, right?” He said, voice an octave lower than normal. He thought it matched his look better.

            Ryan blinked twice before smiling sheepishly up at Ray, taking his hand. “Rose, then?” He said, shaking Ray’s hand.

            “Yep!” Ray said, excitement twisting in his stomach. Ryan had no idea it was his archenemy. This might be more fun than he thought.

            “It’s nice to meet you.” Ryan said as Ray slipped into the booth across from him.

            “The same to you.” Ray grinned, fidgeting in his seat slightly. He had presented as masculine for so long, it was weird to be in a dress again. Granted, this was one of his favorite dresses. “I’m still sorry about accidentally messaging you.”

            “It’s not a problem at all.” Ryan said quickly, smiling softly at Ray. He looked tired and Ray vaguely decided that this was just what the detective needed and he was just fulfilling his stupid nurturing habits.

            Ray smiled brightly back, liking how Ryan’s eyes lit up. They talked slowly at first, Ray trying to play off being awkward. Ryan was actually awkward, but it was adorable so Ray barely minded. Eventually they picked back up their gaming conversation from the night before and Ray found that he liked hearing Ryan laugh.

            As they ate, they became lost in their conversations. The flow was simple and relaxed, everything the both of them needed. Between finishing desert and sitting there for a few hours more, Ray completely forgot about the fake date he needed to ‘get to’. Ryan apparently hadn’t. As it approached ten, he kept glancing at his watch and Ray wondered why until he brought the date up.

            “Oh! Shit!” Ray groaned, sagging his shoulders. He smiled slightly when Ryan laughed lightly at him. “I completely forgot.”

            “Do you want a ride?” Ryan pushed out before there was an awkward pause.

            “Please? I don’t know this guy very well.” Ray sighed, following Ryan’s lead and slipping from the booth. “He comes into my work sometimes and I agreed to a date on a whim.”

            “I’ll happily escort you.” Ryan grinned at him, offering his arm. “Can never be too safe.”       

            “What a gentleman.” Ray rolled his eyes, taking Ryan’s arm. Ryan laughed and Ray realized that nothing was more reassuring that Ryan literally did not know anything about him or else he would have realized who he was a long time ago.

            He directed Ryan to the bar, already planning on this fake date to stand him up. Of course, not that it mattered, he had Ryan and his stupid handsome face. Really, what was he doing?

            He waited until about an hour after ten to start to look down cast. Ryan had his lips pressed tight, an angry light in his eyes before it calmed and he gave Ray a gentle smile. “If it’s alright, can I take his place?”

            Ray looked up at Ryan, caught in the hopeful look on his face. He was reminded of when they first met again, how happy Ryan had been back then. Recently, he looked more and more tired. He wished now that he wasn’t the one to cause that.

            “That would be wonderful.” Ray laughed lightly, taking Ryan’s hand when it was offered to him. Ryan pulled them from the bar and back into his car. They drove to a small park, one Ray knew well.

            Thankfully, all of the kids were at home. It was too late for them. Ryan grabbed Ray’s hand and pulled him over to the swings. Ray laughed as they sat side by side, gently swaying and talking.

            When Ray finally got home, the girl was waiting for him with wide eyes. She squealed through his story of the night. “Are you going out again?” She asked as Ray cleaned the makeup from his face.

            He paused with the baby wipe on his cheek. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the fond look Ryan gave him before they parted at a different apartment building. The detective had leaned down and gently kissed his cheek before going back to his car.

            “Maybe.” Ray said, smiling when the girl squealed at him again.

            That night, a sweet text good night awaited him. Ray smiled at the typed words before getting up and getting a different burner phone. In the phone Ryan knew, Ray added him as the only contact before setting both phones on the nightstand.

            They met for dates every week. Ray came out as gender fluid to Ryan who didn’t care at all. He told him about his kids, about the fake job he had. If he was really Rose, he would have told him basically everything. Ryan was slow to give him anything at first, but then he started smiling more, opening up.

            “I used to be a criminal.” Ryan said quietly one night. Their sides were pressed together, controllers limp in their hands. Ray’s blouse was a mess from roughhousing with Ryan, their hair was all over the place, cheeks pink. “I was the Vagabond.”

            Ray set his controller aside and turned to face Ryan. The detective was smiling sadly at his lap. “I-I killed a lot of people. I just. Ended them.”

            Ray hesitantly reached out, a pit opening up in his stomach. Ryan let him rest his hand on his with a bitter smile. “I went on a job, to kill this crime boss.” His voice was rough, eyes shining in the light from the TV. “When I got to his house, I just, shot him. That was supposed to be it, job done. Then this little kid appeared in the doorway. He looked so scared.”

            Ray edged closer as Ryan’s chest heaved, tears falling from his eyes. “Rye,” he said softly, reaching out and pulling Ryan’s head to his shoulder.

            “He had two kids. No wife.” Ryan forced back a sob. “He loved them to the moon and back. I-I-I k-“

            “Shhhhhh.” Ray said softly, kissing Ryan’s head and holding him tighter. He knew the rest of the story. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

            Ryan sobbed brokenly, wrapping his arms tightly around Ray and pressing his face into his shoulder. Ray laid them on their sides, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair and letting him cry.

            When Ryan’s tears finally dried and he was no longer crushing Ray in his arms, he looked up at him like Ray was his sun and moon. Ray smiled back, hoping he had the same look on his face. This, this would be his life now. He could be this for Ryan as much as he was his hell.


	399. Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's family had always accepted him no matter who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swRF0Hn1_zM
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan jumped when a loud clatter came from his window. He turned and blinked at the fresh scratched clustered on the corner of the glass. Furrowing his brow, he stood and walked over, book still in hand.

            He looked down at the scratches, jumping back when another rather large, rough rock hit his window just above the scratches, leaving new ones. The window rattled as the rock hit then bounced back down to the ground.

            Biting his lip to hide a grin, he looked out and down, seeing a familiar purple hoodie in the front yard of his home. Ray’s hood was up, barely protecting him from the rain pouring down onto him. His clothes were all significantly darker than Ryan remembered.

            Ray jogged a bit closer to the house, snatching up the rock and backing up again. Just as he was pulling his arm back to throw the rock again, he saw Ryan in the window and smiled brightly up at him. He dropped the rock and waved excitedly.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and waved, shaking his head. He pointed down a few times until Ray nodded, heading for the small covered porch that protected their front door from the elements.

            Ryan jogged down the stairs after tossing his book onto his desk, nearly tripping on the last stair. He caught himself on the door knob, throwing it open once he was on both feet. Ray grinned at him, water dripping off of his hair and clothes.

            “You could have just knocked.” Ryan sighed, letting Ray in, but making him stay on the welcome mat that was already soaked from when he got home.

            “That’s not nearly as fun.” Ray said, hugging himself slightly and shaking. He smiled after Ryan as he ran off to get dry clothes and a towel. They put Ray’s muddy and soaked shoes on top of a plastic bag beside the door before wrapping him up tightly in a big fluffy towel.

            Ray laughed as Ryan picked him up and carried him to the nearest bathroom where some of Ryan’s clothes were waiting for him. “I can walk!” He said as Ryan set him down in the bathroom.

            “Yeah, but now I don’t have to clean up your footprints.” Ryan said nodding toward the hallway. “Get changed, I’ll put your clothes in the drier.”

            “Fiiiine.” Ray snorted, closing the bathroom door behind him. Ryan rolled his eyes and quickly cleaned up what water had dripped onto the floor. By the time he was throwing the wet paper towels away, Ray had emerged from the bathroom, dwarfed in Ryan’s baggy clothing.

            “Better?” Ryan said, walking over and wrapping his arms around Ray.

            “Much.” Ray sighed, snuggling into Ryan’s chest. They stood there for a silent moment, the house creaking and settling around them. The pipes groaned as warm and cold water flowed through them. “Can I stay tonight?” Ray said, almost a whisper.

            “Of course.” Ryan said, kissing his still wet hair. “You need to dry your hair.”

            “Nah.” Ray snorted, pulling back a bit and leaning up on his toes.

            Ryan chuckled and met Ray halfway, kissing him sweetly. When they pulled back, Ryan grabbed Ray’s hand and pulled him back to the bathroom. Ray had balled up his wet clothes into the towel.

            “What?” Ray shrugged when Ryan gave him an overly exasperated look.

            “Nothing.” Ryan huffed, pressing a kiss into Ray’s forehead before gathering up the wet bundle into his arms. He threw everything into the drier and grabbed a new towel in the upstairs bathroom.

            Making Ray sit on his bed, he stood in front of him, gently drying Ray’s hair with the towel. Ray talked about what happened when he went home, his words occasionally muffled by the towel.

            “I just-“ Ray sighed, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. “I hate it.” He nearly said too quietly.

            Ryan stopped moving, letting the towel cover Ray’s head and face. “I know.” He said, wrapping his arms around Ray’s shoulders and curling protectively around him. “I know.”

            Ray nodded against his stomach, holding tighter. Ryan gently rubbed Ray’s back, pressing into knots and tense muscle until Ray relaxed. The towel was slightly damper where Ray’s face had been pressed into it. Ryan didn’t say anything, just avoided using that corner.

            Ray’s hair refused to dry so Ryan gave up when it was mostly just damp. It wasn’t dripping everywhere that was the main point. Tossing the towel into the hamper in the bathroom, Ryan returned to his room to Ray sprawled out on his bed, trying to reach the X-box controller under the small TV he had in his room.

            Ryan laughed and caught Ray’s hand, pulling him to sit up. He kissed the pout from his lips before sitting down against the head board. Ray curled up against his side, snorting when Ryan leaned over and grabbed his book from his desk.

            “Nerd.” Ray huffed, shifting so his head was on Ryan’s shoulder, trying to read over his hands.

            “Says you.” Ryan said, readjusting so that he was holding the book with one hand and Ray was idly holding his other.

            After a short moment of silence, Ryan began reading out loud. Ray puffed a laugh, closing his eyes and just listening to Ryan talk. From where his head was resting, his ear was pressed against Ryan’s collarbone and shoulder. He could faintly feel the vibrations of Ryan’s heart beating.

            He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he woke up to a sweet, southern voice and Ryan’s deeper, less accented one having a conversation. Mrs. Haywood was gushing about them and Ray could feel the heat radiating off of Ryan’s face. His eyes were barely open a crack and he smiled to himself before letting himself drift off again.

            Ray always felt safer there with Ryan holding him and Mrs. Haywood supporting them and him. There were no judgements, no yelling, and no hatred. Ryan’s father might not be in the picture anymore, but it was better than Ray’s parents screaming at each other and at him.

            When he woke up again, it was because Ryan was gently shaking him. “Morning, sweetheart.” Ryan chuckled, kissing his temple as Ray blinked up at him dazed. “It’s time for diner.”

            Ray smiled and nodded, slipping from the bed and taking Ryan’s hand. He let him pull him through the house, smiling like an idiot. His heart fluttered, pounding at his ribs at the same time. Ryan had nearly a million pet names for him and he loved all of them.

            Ray was more awake by the time they got to the dinner table. Mrs. Haywood was waiting for them, a home cooked meal already waiting for them, steaming and delicious. That was something else he loved about the Haywood home, there was always a home cook meal together and waiting for him.

            “So boys, how were your days?” Mrs. Haywood said, smiling brightly at them.

            Ray smiled back as Ryan went into his rant about the theater teacher and how self-absorbed he was. They had both heard it nearly a million times, but each time they gave Ryan their undivided attention, humming at the right parts.

            As Ryan ranted, Ray glanced at Mrs. Haywood. She watched her son with fondness, sometimes a streak of protectiveness would flash in her eyes before dying down. She raised Ryan to take care of himself. She raised him by herself.

            Ray knew the story, knew how Ryan’s father left a month into Ryan’s birth and never showed back up again. Every month a check would come, there would be no return address, no note, but the amount would always be higher than what child services would have made him pay.

            Mrs. Haywood was a strong woman, Ray had seen her, on multiple occasions, look a teacher or parent right in the eye and scare them with just a smile. Ray’s parents were terrified of her. She smiled at them a lot.

            Ryan’s rant came to an end and both Ryan and his mother turned toward Ray. “How about you sweetie?” Mrs. Haywood said. Ray never wondered when Ryan picked up his habit.

            “Boring.” Ray shrugged, glancing down at his empty plate. Mrs. Haywood’s food was some of the best Ray had ever had. He frowned down at the white plate that had some yellow flower painted on. Nothing in his day was of interest, not much happened, nothing was really said.

            Glancing back up, he saw that Ryan and his mother were giving him identical looks. He can tell them anything, no judgements, but he didn’t have to. Giving them both a shaky smile, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “They were yelling again.” He said, opening his eyes again. His voice shook and his hands would be as well if Ryan didn’t reach over and take them into his.

            Mrs. Haywood sighed, that same protective look in her eyes. “I can’t believe the nerve of those people.” She huffed before reaching over and squeezing Ray’s shoulder. “Only two more years.”

            Ray smiled at her, loved her like a mother. She knew she couldn’t do anything to fix the situation, but she knew that the instant Ray could, he would be off with Ryan wherever he ended up for college. She didn’t mind. Probably never would.

            Mrs. Haywood sat back and prompted Ray through his day, getting something of his thoughts and feelings out of him. She never rushed him, never pushed too much. Ray always felt better after.

            After helping to clean up and doing the dishes while Mrs. Haywood talked about her day, Ray and Ryan raced up the stairs to play games. There was homework to be done, but tomorrow was Saturday and now they were just tired of thinking.

            Ray laughed as Ryan flopped onto the bed on top of him, peppering kisses over his face and head. “Rye!” He gasped, fingers curling into Ryan’s shirt.

            Ryan pulled back and grinned down at him, reaching up to cup Ray’s cheek. “What? I like hearing you laugh.”

            No matter how long they were dating, Ryan always made Ray blush, just a little bit. “Shut up, asshole.” He huffed, sliding his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss.

            Ryan laughed against him, kissing back and holding himself up on his forearms. As the kissing got messy and their blushes grew darker, Ray heard the door softly click closed. He chuckled lightly, before refocusing on the task at hand.


	400. Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were separated by the crews they joined not realizing the rivalry they would be caught up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvR60Wg9R7Q
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray bit his lip to contain a smile when he saw his bed. Quickly closing his door in Gavin’s face, he puffed a laugh and walked over to the king sized bed. On his pillow was a bouquet of black roses. The rest of the bed was completely covered in the petals of red roses. A thin layer of petals surrounded the bed on the floor.

            Carefully reaching out, he picked up the bouquet that still had all of their thorns. Under the flowers was a sheathed knife. Ray pressed his lips together and smiled. He set the roses aside to pick up the knife. He slipped the blade from the blood red leather sheath.

            The silver blade was as long as his forearm, roses carefully carved into the metal. The hilt looked to be made out of vines. He twirled the blade in his hand, shaking his head. It fit in his hand perfectly.

            Sheathing the knife and clipping it to his belt, he picked up the roses again and inspected the dark petals. A bright white note glowed against the roses. He plucked the note from the clear plastic stand it was on.

            Setting the flowers down again, he unfolded the note. The writing was half cursive half print. He rolled his eyes as he began to read:

            _Hello, my Rose._

_I hope you like your gift. I will see you tonight._

Under the words was a surprisingly adorable doodle of a skull that had a rose with its stem tucked under it. Ray laughed to himself before folding the note and walking over to a chest he had at the bottom of his open closet. After removing five locks, he slipped the note into a shoe box nearly bursting with them.

            He would have never pegged the infamous Vagabond as the romantic type. Replacing the locks, Ray wondered what he was going to do with all of those petals. He’d probably wait for Michael and Gavin to pass out on the couch.

            Ray snuck out of his room, glad to find Gavin bothering Michael rather than pouting in front of his door. He grabbed the biggest cup they had – it was one of Michael’s big beer cups – and filled it with water.

            Before either Michael or Gavin noticed, he had slipped back into his room. He put the flowers into the cup, making sure they wouldn’t tip over, before leaving them on his nightstand.

            Turning to his bed, he frowned at all of the petals before smiling. He dropped face first onto the bed and laughed when the petals jumped and slowly floated back down. A few landed in his hair and clothes.

            He pressed his face into the sheets, taking deep breaths of the lingering sent of Ryan under the overpowering scent of roses. He rolled over and laughed as some of the petals stuck to his skin. He carefully pealed them off.

            Once his face and hands were clean, he sat up, petals floating off of him, a few still in his hair. He gathered up an arm full and threw them up to watch the red slowly float back down. He laughed to himself as petals landed on him before slowly slipping off or clinging to his clothes.

            “You’re killing me.”

            Ray jumped a mile at the voice coming from his balcony window. His head snapped over and he relaxed as he recognized the skull mask staring at him. “Good.” He said, gathering up another arm full of the petals.

            “You’re so cute.” Ryan sighed, watching Ray throw the petals up again with a childish giggle.

            “I’m manly as fuck.” Ray huffed, folding his arms at Ryan and jutting his lower lip out.

            Ryan snorted and laughed, coming over to the bed. He slipped his mask off and tossed it onto the flower before kneeling on the bed. “You can be manly and adorable.” He nearly purred, pulling Ray in by his hip. He instantly began to kiss at Ray’s neck, smirking at the shiver that shot down the younger man’s spine.

            “I know, just reminding you.” Ray snorted, feeling his blush heat up his cheeks then shoot down his neck as Ryan nipped at the skin just under his jaw. He reached up and curled his fingers into Ryan’s jacket.

            Ryan chuckled against his skin, pushing Ray to lay down. He kissed him as he shifted to be between his legs. Ray happily kissed back sliding his hands over his chest then shoulders. His fingers ended up tangled in his long hair.

            Just as Ryan was pressing closer so that their clothed erections could press together, Ray realized that his door wasn’t locked about the same time that Michael pounded on his door. Ryan froze, leaning up to look at the door then at Ray with wide eyes.

            Ray bit his lip to keep from laughing. How Ryan was the most deadly man alive, he wasn’t sure. “Hold on Michael!” Ray called, not nearly as breathless as he felt.

            Pressing a reassuring kiss to Ryan’s lips, he slipped away and went to the door. Before opening it, and ignoring Michael’s impatient yell, he rubbed his eyes hard until they watered then faked a yawn.

            When he opened the door, Michael rolled his eyes. “How the fuck do you fall asleep in the middle of the day?” He snorted, folding his arms.

            “I don’t sleep at night.” Ray shrugged, leaning against the door. He blocked the bed and Ryan, although he had a feeling Ryan had either left the room completely or was hiding. “What do you want?”

            “Gavvy and I are going out for diner. Coming?” Michael said, smiling for only a moment when Gavin squawked at the sound of his name, before scowling again.

            Ray snorted and raised an amused eyebrow. “Nah, don’t want to ruin your shitty efforts at taking Vav on a date.”

            “It’s not a date!” Michael nearly screeched, punching Ray hard in the shoulder before squeezing his shoulder and turning away. “Gavin! Get a fucking move on!”

            “Okay, Micoo!” Gavin smiled brightly from the couch, jumping up and over the couch to fall into a pile of limbs in front of Michael.

            Michael laughed and rolled his eyes, dragging Gavin to his feet before pulling him out the door. Ray stood in his doorway, leaning against the door frame. He waited until he heard the obnoxiously loud roar of Michael’s car to fade away before going back into his room, locking the door behind him.

            When he turned, fully expecting his balcony door to be left open and for Ryan to be completely gone, he found himself staring at the mad man’s chest instead.

            “They’re gone?” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hips and pressing him against the door.

            Ray gasped as Ryan’s leg slid between his own. “Yep.” He sighed shakily, reaching up to pull Ryan into a searing kiss.

            Ryan smiled against his lips, squeezing his hips as he kissed back. They didn’t kiss for long before Ryan was guiding Ray’s hips to grind against his leg. Ray moaned softly into his mouth, biting his lip to keep quiet when Ryan started kissing his neck again.

            “Hey.” Ryan purred into his ear, kissing the shell. “They’re gone.”

            Ray puffed a shaky laugh, tugging at Ryan’s hair gently to make him look at him. “What about it?”

            Ryan gave him a wicked grin, pressing his leg hard against his crotch. He smile grew when Ray’s hand flew to his mouth to muffle moan. “I’m going to make you scream.” He said, taking Ray’s hand and tangling their fingers as he pressed it against the door.

            Ray didn’t necessarily scream, he was too quiet for that, but he was significantly louder than usual. The problem with their relationship was that their crews were at war with each other. They hadn’t know that when they joined. They had been partners before. They thought that they could still work together, but that didn’t exactly work out and now they were in too deep. They had no desire to leave their crews.

            However, that didn’t mean they had to hate each other. Instead, they just snuck around behind everyone’s backs. They were good at that. When they met out in the field, they would shoot and miss, or not shoot at each other at all. They had to be careful, if they were caught, they might lose each other and that was the last thing that could happen.

            This was the first time they had a chance to be truly alone. Beforehand, they had to have dates in quiet, sneaking into each other’s shared apartments and playing games or eating. Sex was too risky so it was rare, but they were going to take this alone time for everything it was worth.

            By the time they were done, they were happily satisfied for three years of having to hold back or rely on their imaginations.

            Ray laughed tiredly as Ryan pulled him to his chest. He pulled the petals sticking to his skin off. Most of the petals had ended up on floor.

            Ryan smiled into his hair, carding his fingers through black strands and letting petals float to the sheets. “This is a mess.” Ray said, peeling another petal off of Ryan’s chest.

            “You smell wonderful though.” Ryan hummed, kissing Ray’s forehead.

            They grinned tiredly at each other before holding each other close again. They stayed like that for an hour before the petals and bodily fluids started to get to them. A quick, warm shower together later, they were fully dressed and cleaning up the mess of petals.

            “How do you like the knife?” Ryan said, picking up the blade from the nightstand where Ray insisted they place it before getting completely undressed.

            “It’s beautiful.” Ray said, going over to Ryan and kissing him softly. “Thank you.”

            “Anything for you.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and then his lips as he laughed.

            Ray pulled away shaking his head. He bumped Ryan’s hip as he tied off the trash bag holding all of the petals. Ryan grabbed the bag and followed Ray through the apartment then to the dumpster.

            They quickly returned to Ray’s room, making sure they left no trace of Ryan’s existence. Once behind the safety of a locked door, Ryan had his arms around Ray, pressing soft kisses against his cheeks.

            Ray laughed and turned in Ryan’s arms to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on his chest. He listened to Ryan’s heart as he leaned against the door, just holding Ray as tightly as he could.

            “Rose?” Ryan said, resting his cheek on top of Ray’s head.

            “Yeah?” Ray said, smiling. He closed his eyes and focused on the rumble of Ryan’s voice in his chest and the beat of his heart.

            Ryan paused, took a deep breath, and then closed his own eyes. “I miss New York and Georgia, and just, us.” He said, never having a problem with telling Ray anything. He didn’t think about how he would react, he just knew he needed to tell him everything.

            Ray puffed a sigh and nodded. “Me too, Rye.” He whispered, fisting his fingers in Ryan’s jacket. Ryan was the only one to know so much about him. He could never lie to him.

            Ryan took another deep breath. “I still have our van.” His voice wobbled slightly. Ray pulled away to look Ryan in the eyes. He was smiling sadly, studying Ray’s face. “Just a suggestion.”

            “I know.” Ray said, pressing his lips together before nodding. “I still have the trunk.” He glanced over his shoulder at his closet. Ryan followed his gaze, smile becoming slightly less pained.

            “I still have the keys.” Ryan said, looking back at Ray. He studied his face again before looking at his eyes. “We don’t have to.”

            “I know.” Ray nodded, leaning forward to press his forehead into Ryan’s chest. They could leave, stop this sneaking around and shit. He missed traveling, missed how fun it was with just the two of them. “Think they’ll follow?”

            “Maybe.” Ryan said, laughing lightly. “That might actually be fun.”

            Ray felt both of their hearts beat harder. His head snapped up, the glint in his eyes matching Ryan’s. Nothing more had to be said after that. Ryan had driven their van there, already packed. It was easy to shove anything Ray had of value into the trunk. Loading the trunk had been a little harder since it had no handles and it was a little heavier than either of them were going to admit.

            Ray bounced in his seat as Ryan started up the van and they started to drive. Ryan grinned at him, mask on his head. It was like they hadn’t been in this weird situation for nearly four years. They went right back to how they were, not speaking, just knowing.

            Both thought of the cup of black roses Ray had left on the apartment table, the note telling them where he was going. At the gent’s hideout, they were just finding the extra skull mask Ryan had and his own note.

            They grinned at each other as they left Los Santos to go wherever they ended up.


	401. The Line by The Dear Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their ship was gone, but the Haywood crew would not fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapters 233 and 301
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtH4CK4LWRU
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray tried to scramble to his feet, the wet gravel kept slipping under his feet and he kept falling back toward the ground, cutting his hand on the small rocks as he steadied himself and continued to try and run. No matter how hard he tried, he never got any further.

            His heart pounded in his chest and tears streamed down his cheeks. Although the distance was blurred by tears and shattered lenses, he was focused on only one thing. Ryan had his hands tied behind him, his head was lulled to the side, his hair hanging in his face. His clothes were tattered and torn, his sword gone and his eyes looked dead inside.

            More and more water poured over the gravel under his feet as he struggled to cover any ground at all. He felt sobs burst past his lips as breathing burned his lungs. He felt like he was soaked, legs acting like he was running in water. He felt like he was drowning, barely breathing in any air.

            He began to see the rope around Ryan’s neck. He traced it up into the orange sky and tried to scream, but only air bubbles escaped him. His hands flew up to his throat as everything became a muted blue.

            He kept running despite the ground dropping away from his feet. Their clothes rippled around them as he felt his natural ability to float pulling him further from Ryan. He was looking down, one hand on his throat, the other reaching out as screams escaped him in bubbles.

            Ryan was going down, so far down, into an inky blackness the absorbed everything. His hair floated around his face as gray eyes looked up at Ray, blue lips smiling on a white face. The noose was cutting into the skin on his neck, blood seeping into the water.

            Ray sobbed and screamed, but he never heard the sound himself. He couldn’t breathe, but he wasn’t letting Ryan go. He tried to run and swim, but fingers curled into his shirt and ripped him from the water.

            He jerked upright, coughing up salt water. He turned and heaved bile and water onto unfamiliar wood. He coughed hard as hands roughly smacked his back. His eyes were blurry and burned as he squinted at the grains of the too dark wood.

            Voices were muffled in his ears. He felt water slip from his ears as he tilted his head to try and look up. The bright light of the sun nearly blinded him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt hands grab at him then rough, coarse rope wrapped around his hands and squeezed his arms to his side.

            He felt like a rag doll as he was man handled, eyes still closed. The voices slowly started to become clear as the slap of water against a hull got louder. He felt the boat under his jerk and wobble before the squeak of a pulley pulled them up.

            He slowly tried to open his eyes, the burn of salt stronger than before. A man he didn’t recognize sat in the boat with him. He was absolutely filthy, teeth nearly rotting out of his head. This wasn’t one of Ryan’s men, they took care of themselves.

            Looking up, he squinted past the sun to see the railing of a ship coming closer. He heard voices he didn’t recognize and then suddenly a multitude he did. Before he could focus on what they were saying, he was yanked from the boat and tossed onto the deck of a grimy ship.

            “Ray!” That was Ryan. The image of his dead smile flashed in Ray’s mind and he gasped, struggling upright on shaking legs without his arms.

            He saw Ryan and their crew for only a moment before a hand slammed his head back onto the deck. He heard his crew gasp and the sound of Ryan’s teeth grinding together as someone laughed above him.

            “What a pretty one you are!” The man holding him down sneered. “Good thing the sea didn’t swallow you.”

            “If you fucking touch him I will rip your arm off!” Michael screamed as Gavin squawked.

            Ray flinched when he heard the smack of the butt of a gun against skin. He tried to look at his friends when he heard Gavin nearly whimper Michael’s name.

            “Release him, now.” A new voice snapped and the hand was suddenly gone.

            Before Ray could try to right himself, a hand was in his hair, yanking him up right. “You, I know you.” A clean face with crooked teeth and a messy beard smirked at him, far too close for his comfort. “You’re that prince they’ve been looking for.”

            Ray worked up some bile and saliva and spat right into the man’s eyes. The Captain dropped him as he backed away with a yell. Ray grinned as Ryan’s men cheered. They stopped when a hard kicked hit Ray in the ribs. Ray curled in on himself, coughing hard on the pain. He saw another leg pull back to hit him again.

            “Do that again and you’ll lose that leg.” Ryan said darkly, the leg freezing. Then the owner laughed bitterly and slammed his foot into Ray’s stomach.

            Ray gaged on a yell of pain. He only heard the blood rushing in his ears for a moment before there was a lot of yelling and gently hands pulling him to a familiar chest. He blinked his eyes open to see Ryan with a bloodied sword, holding it out in front of them.

            Pained screams reached him and he turned to look at the man who had kicked him. His leg lay a few feet from him, blood soaking the wood of the deck. A few other men were trying to get him to stop, as the Captain stalked toward them, some spit still clinging to his beard.

            “Haywood.” The Captain sneered, glaring down at Ryan, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. “You’ve not going to be easy to get into port.”

            “Destroyed my ship.” Ryan growled, images of cannon fire and the mast falling flashed in Ray’s mind. “Killed my men.” He saw his family and friends get stabbed and ripped overboard. “You will pay.”

            The Captain laughed as a sword stopped the man’s screams. “You’ve got nothing Haywood!” He sneered, gesturing to their family still surrounded by guns and blades. “Keep this up and I’ll start killing them one by one.”

            Ryan tensed and Ray scowled. He felt Ryan growl before tossing the sword away. Before anyone could move, he darted for the crew, Ray tight in his arms.

            “Leave him.” The Captain snapped when some of his men went to grab Ryan. “He won’t try anything now.”

            The men glanced at each other, but nodded. A few turned toward their dead man and tossed him overboard, leaving the blood stain. The crew curled toward each other with Ray and Ryan in the center.

            Jack awkwardly checked to make sure they hadn’t broken any of Ray’s bones with his hands tied tightly behind him. Without speaking, they all looked at each other and nodded. Ray grinned when the men watching them looked at each other nervously.

            When Michael woke up, Gavin kept him quiet, filling him in quietly. Ray was fine, just a little bruised and out of it from nearly drowning. They wouldn’t strike, not yet. They were miles from land and they didn’t have everything they needed. They would need a lot to take control of this ship.

            Ryan silently ordered them all to rest and relax. They’d be getting to work soon. As half of the men slept and the other half kept awake to discreetly free them, Ryan kept a tight hold on Ray, carefully loosening his bonds.

            Ray looked up at Ryan lazily, blinking slowly. He was exhausted, but he feared the return of the dream. “Rye.” He croaked, wincing at how painful speaking was.

            “Shhhh.” Ryan said into Ray’s hair, getting the knot undone. That was the easy part. The hard part was retying the knot in such a way that was easy to undo while still looking like a proper knot.

            “Rye.” Ray pressed into his shoulder, barely speaking. “I dreamed of you on the noose.”

            Ryan tensed for only a second before pressing his nose and lips against Ray’s head. “I’m okay.” He mouthed against Ray’s skin.

            “No.” Ray breathed, holding in a cough. “I- you.”

            “I’m okay.” Ryan whispered, squeezing Ray gently. “I promise.”

            Ray frowned and tried to relax. He had been dying, had been coughing up water for the past hour or so. Jack said he would be fine and he really shouldn’t believe the last dream he might have had.

            Ryan had his knots undone and redone before long. He told Ray to sleep with only a soft smile. Ray smiled back and closed his eyes. He was asleep before long. He had the same dream, but this time, Ryan shaking him gently ripped him from the water.

            Ray gasped awake, nearly breaking free from the ropes to cling to Ryan. The crew frowned worriedly at him. They were huddled to close together to fight against the cold, breezy night.

            Ray looked around frantically before leaning heavily against Ryan, breathing hard. He coughed up some more water as Ryan frowned worriedly down at him. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his men and nodded once.

            They shared glances before nodding back. Their guards were already nodding off to sleep as two of their men slipped free from their ropes. One came over to Ryan with his ropes and lightly tied him up. They leaned Ray against Ryan’s chest, nestled into his crossed legs.

            The other man hid the rope among a large pile before the both of them snuck over to the guards and snapped their necks. Taking their clothes, they tossed their old garments and the bodies over the railing and slipped on the smelly, disgusting clothes. They found a bucket of shit and made themselves look just as dirty as the rest of this crew.

            They pretended to dose or actually do their job until the next shift came. They didn’t notice the lack of two prisoners or that the men they replaced didn’t actually belong. As the two guards drifted off, the process happened again.

            The next shift didn’t come until morning, but they weren’t worried. The next night, their men came back to guard them, passing off small blades, guns, food, and water to the rest of them. Ray took a knife while Ryan took a gun.

            Ryan tried to coax Ray to sleep a few more times, but he refused. He couldn’t keep living through that dream. Instead, he stayed awake and studied the crew. Watched them glare at their captain and each other. He was quick to figure out who would be the easiest to trick.

            Ryan fidgeted as he watched Ray grin and feed some of the men lies and promises. He would give them a sweet smile and they would bring him anything he wanted. Within two days he had them wrapped around his fingers. A few tried to pull him away, but he easily informed them that if they did, they would most certainly get caught.

            When Ray returned to Ryan’s lap, he was red faced, lip bleeding and eyes burning. Ray would press against his chest and kiss at his cheek and jaw until he calmed. He was so afraid that they’d take Ray from him. So afraid that they wouldn’t be able to do anything at all. They weren’t ready. They couldn’t spring their plan yet.

            “Rye.” Ray said softly one night, bumping his head against Ryan’s chin.

            Ryan looked down at him and felt himself completely relax as Ray’s lips pressed softly against his own for only a moment. He smiled back when Ray grinned at him. Ray’s eyes were tired, heavy bags dragging at them. He still refused to sleep for too long, piling onto Ryan’s worries.

            Ray snuggled into his chest and Ryan rest his cheek on his head and sighed. Ray was strong, he was stubborn. He would not fall easily. Ryan knew that, but that didn’t make him fear and worry less.

            A month on the disgusting ship, and they were ready. Ray had his pups in place and waiting. They were just in time. The Captain decided he hadn’t tortured them enough.

            Walking on hands and legs, he grabbed Ray from Ryan and pulled him from the crew. “I was thinking.” The Captain said, grabbing Ray’s chin and turning his head from side to side, studying his face. “You’re a prince. You should really be treated better.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and kicked the captain right in the crotch. He bent over in pain, his men snickering as much as Ryan’s crew grinned. Everyone tensed when the Captain yanked his sword from his belt and pressed it against Ray’s neck.

            Everyone on the ship looked ready to jump to Ray’s aid. Ryan’s heart beat too hard for him to breath. He had dreamed before being captured. He dreamed of watching Ray be stabbed nearly a million times, unable to stop it. Neither of them had been sleeping.

            “If you weren’t worth three times your weight.” The Captain sneered, looming over Ray who glared at him, unafraid of the blade against his throat. “I’d fuck you then leave you to drown.”

            “Fuck me with what?” Ray smirked, balling up all of his fingers but three. All of them saw it. All of his pups put their hands on their swords. “There’s nothing to fuck with.”

            One finger folded with the others as the Captain growled. “Watch yer mouth.” He snarled, grabbing Ray’s hair and yanking on it hard. A second finger folded and Ryan and his men slowly freed themselves and grabbed their hidden weapons.

            “Do anything to me and you won’t get your gold.” Ray hissed, smirking when the Captain scowled. “I will have them hang you.”

            All of them watched Ray’s last finger, tense and ready to fight. Ryan’s ropes already laid around him, the gun ready to aim. The Captain snorted and pulled away, sheathing his sword. Ray’s last finger folded as he grabbed his knife and freed himself.

            Before anyone could properly move, Ray had grabbed the captain and stabbed him in the back, the tip of the blade just poking out past his clothes. Time froze as the Captain gasped and looked at the red glistening tip of the blade.

            They all watched Ray twist the blade before ripping it out of his chest, letting the body fall to the ground with a thud. The instant the Captain’s hand landed on the deck and blood began to pool, time and everyone moved.

            Ray’s pups grabbed the men about to fire at Ryan’s crew. Ray’s family jumped to their feet, ropes on the ground – all except Michael who had trusted Gavin to undo his ropes, they were actually just tighter.

            As Michael cursed and Ray grabbed the Captain’s sword, Ryan shot a man about to grab Ray between the eyes. As chaos roared around them, Ray and Ryan looked at each other, smiled in relief, before turning to their own fights.

            At some point, Ryan had found a sword and Ray had gotten a gun and snapped his knife in half, and Michael had gotten untied. They never lost a man although all of Ray’s pups died. By the time the last man fell dead and those left alive dropped their weapons, the deck was soaked in blood and bodies.

            Ryan laughed as he panted, looking at his men before turning to the survivors. “Want a job?” He asked the five men.

            They all swallowed hard before nodding slowly. “Good.” Ryan said, turning away from them. “You can help clean the deck.”

            With all of the dead thrown overboard, the entire crew, including Ryan, cleaned every inch of the ship. Each of the men were given a bath and fruit. Jack did a full check up on everyone and helped Ray remove the water still sloshing around in his lungs.

            The ship wasn’t like their own. It was bigger and strange, but it would eventually be home. The five men slowly got used to them, respecting and trusting Ryan with their lives like the rest of them. One of them learned rather quickly that Ray was both off the market and not someone to mess with. They thought they would have to fear the crew, but Ray broke his fingers with a sharp glare. Ryan had laughed from the wheel.

            In Ryan’s knew quarters, he lamented the loss of his trunk full of Ray’s notes and the objects of his life. However, Ray slipped in after him, wrapping his arms around his middle. He mentioned the possibility of getting a bigger hammock and a new trunk to refill, together and Ryan smiled.

            He turned and kissed Ray as hard as he had been wanting to. Ray laughed against him and kissed back. That night, neither of them dreamed of what could have been.


	402. Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had never seen anything more beautiful than fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eJbxI-jZbA
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray had never seen anything more beautiful than fire. He would stare into the flames licking the brick of his family’s fire place for hours as a kid. He would watch the yellow and orange flames devour wood, slowly turning brown and tan to black and white. He loved the crinkle and crack of the wood popping and burning. He loved the smell, the crisp sent that would burry into his nose for hours.

            He would sit and stare at the fire until his father came in with a water can. When he was younger than five, his mother had to take him from the room before the fire was extinguished because he would scream and cry when the beautiful dancing light was put out.

            The fire whispered to him in hisses and pops. The flames told him how they danced and how they burned. They told him that he couldn’t touch them, but he could love them. He hated when his fires were put out because he would hear them scream.

            Once he was old enough to be trusted with matches, he would steal packs of them and keep them in his pockets. Instead of dirt, rocks, gum, toys, and bugs, matches would fall from his pockets. He was careful to keep his mother from knowing.

            He figured out how to strike a match against anything, the sidewalk, his nail, a wall. Every day at recess he would find a corner the teachers gaze didn’t reach and stare at the ground until something caught his eye or the matches begged to be lit. Sometimes grass, leaves, a stick, a bug. Once a forgotten ball had rolled his way and he light a match.

            He loved how different things, especially plastics, would burn with different colors. He loved watched plants curl up into themselves then wither away into dust. He loved watched bugs squirm and sometimes scream as they burned.

            When he was in high school his first science class lab was to take different metals and burn them. He watched his beautiful flames turn colors he had never seen before. He was mystified. The flames were singing. The Bunsen burner became his friend as he convinced his teacher that he wanted to do independent research on how metals burned.

            He was a prodigy. Well, that was what they called him. He used his love for fire to create beautiful colors and even managed to figure out how to burn certain minerals. They were congratulating him on his love for burning things. No one ever understood why he was always laughing.

            When he turned sixteen, the power went out at his house during a bad snow storm. His father handed him a gas can and told him to fill the generator. As his father went back into the house, Ray stared at the red, thin can in his hand. The lighter in his pocket was shouting as the match he hid behind his ear whispered what would happen when gasoline was lit in fire.

            He watched his house burn, buried in the snow up to his knees. His eyes glowed as the fire danced within. The flames cackled as his parents screamed. The fire screamed revenge and Ray grinned.

            The fire told him to leave, told him where to go. The matches in his pockets lead him to a warm city, Los Santos. He wondered the streets with a backpack filled with lighters, matchboxes, a Bunsen burner, aerosol cans, and clothes. He had bought everything on the way there, thankful his flames told him to grab some money before burning the house to the ground.

            His first lighter was in his hand. Using his nail, he would flip the lid up then snap the dull metal closed again. He glanced into dark alleyways with glowing eyes as he continued to play with the lid of the lighter.

            The lighter was telling him that he needed to get a gun that he needed to get a nice warm apartment with a fire place. If there wasn’t one, they would make one. He paused just before the mouth of one alley, snapping the lighter closed and squeezing the small box tightly. He listened closely to the whispers drifting from the alley.

            _Burn them._ Rang in his head as he grinned crookedly. He pulled one of the aerosol cans from the side pocket of his backpack. He raised his lighter, snapping the lid back once again. He turned down the alley, flicked on the flame and sprayed the aerosol. Three men screamed in pain as the fire grabbed their clothes and devoured their skin.

            None of them dropped to the ground and rolled around to save their lives. Ray laughed, continuing to spray as the men stopped screaming and struggling as their skin turned to cracked lava. When the can was finally empty, he dropped the aerosol with a clatter.

            He snapped his lighter closed and kicked one of the bodies. What was once skin flacked off and puss oozed from the wound. Ray smiled wickedly, reaching down and picking up the pistol one of the men dropped. He knew being burned alive hurt but he had never been burned. His fire loved him too much to hurt him.

            He walked from the alley with two pistols, a knife, and a couple of ammo boxes. Near the outskirts of the city, he found an apartment complex that used to be a mansion. They had a room open that had a fireplace. The landlord didn’t question him, just gave him the keys when he paid in cash.

            The first person he shot was a convince store clerk. He was running low on cash and he had walked past another store being robbed one his way to this one. His matches encouraged him to try. He raised the gun he kept under his shirt, in his waistband, and watched the clerk’s blood splatter the back wall and window next to the register.

            He stepped over the body, slamming into keys on the register until the drawer popped open. He kept his face down as he stuffed his backpack full of greenbacks. When he returned to his apartment, he turned on the shitty TV the woman next door gave him as a welcoming gift. They had a picture of the back of his head on the news and he laughed.

            When he was twenty he was robbing a bank for the first time. Both he and his fire got tired of small businesses. He had a flamethrower in his hand, a pistol in his waistband, and a sniper thrown across his back. Only one teller was alive and she was stuffing his bag full of money. Throughout the bank, some bodies were bleeding out while others were still burning.

            Ray pulled his pistol and shot the teller between the eyes once he had the duffle slung over his shoulder. He walked out the back just before the police could arrive. They were lazy and he was efficient.

            _Should have burned it down._ His flames sighed in his head. He shook his head and continued down winding streets.

            “Next one, promise,” he mumbled before gasping and throwing his hands up to steady himself against a wall when the ground suddenly shook. Ray looked up to see a mushroom cloud of smoke raising to the sky.

            His eyes widened and his flames gasped as he raced toward the source. He burst from an alleyway to be hit in the face with heat. Another bank was in pieces, debris laying all over the ground. What was left of the building was burning as smoke plumbed toward the sky.

            “Holy fuck,” Ray breathed, the fire dancing in his eyes. This flame danced to a different song than he was used to. The music and beat were hard and heavy instead of slow and graceful.

            A silhouette emerged from the bright flames. A man in a black skull mask and blue and black leather jacket emerged from the smoke. Ray’s heart beat hard as their eyes met. The man’s eyes were a beautiful blue, the same blue arsenic made when burned.

            The man tilted his head to the side, a duffle bursting at the seams like Ray’s hanging from his shoulder. Ray’s breath returned to him when sirens startled him from his trance. Their heads snapped down the road where police cars were racing toward them.

            Ray looked back at the man, gasping when he was right in front of him. He flinched when gloved hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the alley. The man pushed him until he turned and started running on his own.

            Ray’s lungs burned as his heart beat harder than ever before. He glanced back a few time to find those eyes still behind him, still burning into his back like a comforting flame. Why where they running together? Was this guy going to kill him for his duffle? He hoped not, he wanted to know this man that fire seemed to like as much as him.

            Ray ran all the way back to this apartment, the man still behind him. They slipped past the landlord’s office. Ray’s hands shook as he struggled to put the damn key into the lock. He eventually got the key in and turned the lock. Once they were both safely inside, he shut his door and leaned back against the hard wood.

            The man wondered into his apartment, looking around until he saw the fireplace. Ray blinked blankly at the man as he rushed over, fingers sliding under his mask. “You managed to get a fireplace? I’ve been searching for an apartment with one of these for ages!” the man said with a laugh, kneeling down and pulling his mask off.

            Ray stared at the man for a long time as he poked around in the ashes of his last fire. His voice reminded him of the smell of a wood fire. Deep and soothing. “Who are you? Why did you follow me?” Ray pushed out, leaning off of the door. He let the duffle fall from his shoulder and land on the ground with a thud.

            The man tensed and looked back at Ray, his mask dangling from his fingers. He was pale with a strong jaw and fluffy, short blond hair. Ray swallowed hard, he didn’t think many things past fire beautiful, but this man was edging toward that line.

            “Oh, sorry. I’m Ryan,” the man said, giving Ray a bright, pearly white smile. He stood and held his free hand out, duffle forgotten next to the fireplace, “I think I saw you rob the bank I was originally going to rob and figured there was no point in either of us being caught. You’re a pro with a flame thrower by the way.”

            Ray stared between Ryan’s hand and eyes for a moment before hesitantly shaking the rough palm offered to him. “Thanks?” he said slowly, brow furrowing.

            Ryan chuckled and let Ray’s hand go, turning back to his fireplace. “I don’t know why I followed you exactly,” he said, pulling a match box from his pocket and raising the box to his ear and shaking it gently. They both heard the rattle of unused matches. “But the matches told me it wasn’t a bad idea so, here I am.”

            Ray’s eyes widened as he rushed over. “You hear the matches?” he said, grabbing a piece of wood from the small pile resting beside the brick fireplace.

            “Uh,” Ryan smiled sheepishly, pulling a match from the box, “That sounds weird, doesn’t it?”

            Ray snorted and pulled a match from behind his ear. He turned and scrapped the match against the brick then dropped the small flame onto the wood. Instantly the wood burst into flame. “Not at all,” he said, grinning at Ryan over his shoulder.

            Ryan’s eyes were wide, the match and box almost falling from his fingers. He stared at Ray then at the fire. “It sounds different,” he said softly, jumping when Ray snitched the match from his fingers and tucked the thin piece of wood behind his ear.

            “So does yours,” Ray shrugged, looking back down at his fire. They purred that he was safe and his flames were never wrong.

            “It’s beautiful,” Ryan said after a moment, coming to stand beside Ray, “Who are you? You never said.”

            Ray blinked up at Ryan who was smiling down at him. “Oh, I’m Ray,” he said, smiling with a light, sheepish blush.

            Ryan nodded and looked back down at the fire. “How long have you been in the business?”

            “Since I was sixteen,” Ray said, neither of them looking away from the fire.

            Ryan nodded in the corner of his eyes. “Since I was eighteen.”

            They stood in silence, staring at the flames until the wood popped and the fire reminded them about their money.

            “I should go,” Ryan said, shoulders bunching up near his ears. He pulled his mask back on and turned toward Ray. He looked him up and down before pulling a phone from his pocket and shoving the device into Ray’s hands. “Put your number in.”

            “What, why?” Ray said, frowning down at the simple flip phone.

            “I-so we can meet again?” Ryan said slowly, staring down at Ray. He couldn’t see his face behind his mask but he was fairly certain he was blushing.

            Ray snorted and laughed, plugging his number into the phone before tossing the device back to Ryan. “See you later?” he said as Ryan fumbled to keep the phone in his hands.

            “Yeah,” Ryan said, eyes crinkling in the corner.

            Ray saw him out, leaning against the door again when he closed the hard wood. He smiled to himself, shaking his head. Pushing off the door, he picked up his duffle and counted his winnings.

            He got a call that night from an unknown number. He answered, telling himself that he wasn’t hoping Ryan would be on the other end. His flames called him a liar as he pressed his phone to his ear.

            “Hello?” he said, sticking out his tongue at the flames who just laughed at him.

            “Hello, Ray?” Ryan’s voice wasn’t nearly as smooth over the phone, but the scent of a wood fire filled his nose anyway. Not an indoor fire like the one he was sitting next to, a big out door bonfire.

            “Sup, Ryan?” Ray said, grinning when there was a tiny sigh of relief on the other end.

            They talked all night. About fire, games, and their lives. Ryan was funny and smart and a little weird, but in a good way. By the time he hung up, his fire was admitting a low heat from dying embers.

            He rolled his eyes as they mocked him for having a crush. He turned away so they wouldn’t see him blush.

            The first time he saw Ryan after their first meeting, he had invited the older man over for games. The first time they worked together, they blew up the city’s biggest most well protected bank without getting a scratch.

            The first time Ray realized that Ryan had official moved in is when he found himself wearing Ryan’s shirts more than his own and the older man was cooking breakfast for them like he did every morning.

            They took turns lighting the fireplace. When Ryan lit the fire, the apartment would thump with a chaotic beat. When Ray brought the flames to life, a smooth melody Ryan liked to slow dance with him to, fill every inch of the apartment.

            Ray laughed as Ryan suddenly stood from the couch, setting his book aside. He paused his game as Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Ryan pulled him close by the small of his back, holding his hand tightly. Ray placed his free hand on Ryan’s shoulder and let him lead them into a slow glide.

            “Why?” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan. They were pressed close together, eyes locked with soft smiles.

            “Because I like holding you,” Ryan said softly, eyes suddenly flicking down to Ray’s lips. They always flirted and cuddled but they had never kissed.

            _Shalalala Kiss the girl!_ The fire purred and they both laughed with light blushes.

“No more Disney movies in front of the fire,” Ray said, shaking his head.

            “At least they stop quoting the Lion King,” Ryan said, eyes glued to every angle and dip of Ray’s face.

            Ray felt heat rise to his cheeks and he bit his lip. He didn’t miss how Ryan’s eyes tracked the pull of his lip. “For fucks sake,” he breathed, surging up at the same time Ryan leaned down.

            The fire roared an applause from the fireplace as they kissed, their dance stopping. Ryan let go of his hand to wrap his arms around his waist. Ray tangled his fingers into Ryan’s hair as they tilted their heads.

            The kiss burned like their fire. Their breath when they parted was as hot as smoke. They didn’t waste much time apart, surging into another kiss, then another and another until both their knees were weak and they were dizzy.

            They parted with dazed smile. Ryan dropped them back onto the couch, holding him tightly and pressing his nose into his hair. Ray laughed when Ryan took a deep breath before kissing the top of his head.

            Ray tilted his head up and kissed Ryan’s chin before snuggling into his chest again. “My rose,” Ryan sighed, rubbing Ray’s back.

            “My flame,” Ray said, laughing when Ryan held him tighter.

            Ray never thought he would see anything as beautiful as fire, but then he met Ryan.


	403. Hold Up by Beyonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought Vagabond was the jealous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pT8v-MwWG0
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For: madqueenreigns

            If asked, anyone in the crew would point at the Vagabond as the jealous one. He would wrap his arms around Ray and keep him close. He’d glare at anyone that got too close or touched Ray. If they actually knew Ryan like Ray did, they would realize a few things.

            First, Ryan barely noticed outside the crew, especially Ray. He didn’t pay attention to other people unless they posed a possible threat. He held Ray simply because he wanted to. He liked holding him tightly, especially when he was cold. Ray was like his own personal heater.

            Second, the crew only knew Ryan with his mask on. Since the skull mask was constantly glaring, Ryan always looked like he was glaring. In actuality, Ryan was either zoned out or people watching.

            Third, minus being the notorious Vagabond, Ryan was a giant fucking nerd. Sure he was a murderer, but he loved unconditionally and trusted Ray completely.

            In short, Ryan never got jealous mainly because he saw no reason to be. Ray wouldn’t cheat on him and wasn’t interested in other people. If anyone did flirt with Ray, he could handle himself.

            On the other hand, Ray easily got jealous. Especially when Ryan went out with him without his mask. _Everyone_ stared at Ryan. He was a good looking guy, bright blue eyes and short blond hair. A strong jaw and a shadow of a beard. He was built but not obnoxiously so.

            Normally, Ray used Ryan’s natural clinginess to his advantage. He didn’t have to even do anything to ward off possible competition. Ryan would wrap his arms around him and snuggle up without him having to say a word. Too many people were too distracted by the fact that the Vagabond was ‘glaring’ at them to notice the victorious grin on Ray’s face.

            Sometimes, especially when they were out without Ryan’s signature mask, he would go to the bathroom or be gone for less than a minute and at least three people were trying to get into Ryan’s pants. At times like that, Ray’s jealously would flare and he would find some way to threaten or scare them away.

            Ray did trust Ryan, he was constantly telling him how much he loved him. Ryan was also the Vagabond and could take care of himself. What Ray worried about was the other people. Ryan was an innocent nerd, ignoring the murder, and didn’t tend to notice when someone was flirting with him. He probably wouldn’t notice until the person got up into his space and started making him uncomfortable. At that point, he would be too awkward to find a way out of the situation.

            Ray argued that he wasn’t jealous, just protective. He mainly had this argument with himself, but if anyone else was to participate they would just tell him that was the same thing. He hated people touching Ryan because Ryan hated people touching him. Ray hated anyone making Ryan uncomfortable. That was _his_ nerd.

            So, one particular date night, when they were out at their favorite restaurant and Ray came out of the bathroom to the new waitress flirting hard with Ryan, needless to say the ever burning fire in Ray turned into an inferno.

            The woman was nearly all the way onto Ryan’s booth. Ryan was leaning away from her, looking around for a way out. He was trapped between the woman and the window. Her hand was on his shoulder, persistent to stay there despite how he tried to move away like she was burning him.

            Ray’s eye twitch and he stormed over to the table. Ryan winced when Ray grabbed the woman by her collar and roughly yanked her back. “How many times did he tell you not to touch him?” Ray grit out between his teeth.

            “Wha-?” the woman gasped, trying to pull out of Ray’s gasp, fingers between her collar and neck, “Let go!”

            “How many times?” Ray snarled, eyes on fire as he glared at her.

            “Three times,” Ryan cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly at Ray.

            Ray’s eye twitched again and without hesitation pulled out his favorite pink pistol. The woman gasped and froze in his hold, eyes on the gun. “Which means you ignored him all three times. Should have fucked off at the first one.”

            Ryan sighed, resting his cheek on his fist. “I like this restaurant,” he said as the woman opened and closed her mouth like a dying fish.

            “Three shots?” Ray said, snapping the safety off.

            “Y-you’re crazy!” the woman gasped, trying to lean away from the gun.

            Ryan snorted as Ray laughed and pushed her away from the table, slipping his gun back into his waistband. “That’s the fucking point,” he spat, glaring her down as she ran into the kitchen.

            “Thanks,” Ryan said, reaching out and tugging on Ray’s hand, “And sorry.”

            “You’re fine, Rye,” Ray said, dropping into the booth and letting Ryan wrap his arms around his waist.

            “I’m surprised you didn’t actually shoot her,” Ryan said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Ray’s neck, “You did the last time this happened.”

            “This is your favorite restaurant,” Ray chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through Ryan’s hair, “You are okay, right?”

            “I’m fine,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s cheek and smiling brightly at him.

            Ray smiled back, pecking Ryan on the lips. When they parted, the restaurant’s owner and the woman burst from the back yelling at each other. “Are _you_ crazy?” the owner said, rubbing her face, “You flirted with the Vagabond!”

            “What?” The woman gasped, eyes going wide. She looked over at Ray and Ryan, flinching when Ray pulled his gun and waved at her with the pistol.

            Ryan snorted and pushed the gun down. “Behave, she’s already going to be fired,” he chuckled, kissing Ray’s temple.

            “Ah, you ruin my fun,” Ray chuckled, smiling up at Ryan. They ignored the two arguing in the background. The rest of the restaurant went about their business. There was always a new waiter or waitress here, they never held on to someone for too long. Not when Ray and Ryan frequented there as much as they did.

            The woman did get fired, more for her safety than anything. The owner begrudgingly served them for the rest of the night. If they didn’t keep the place open with their constant thousand dollar donations, she wouldn’t put up for this shit. Luckily for them, she was easy to bribe.

            Ryan shook his head as they walked through Los Santos hand in hand. Ray snapped at anyone that stared at them for too long. Chuckling, he leaned against Ray and kissed the top of his head. “Relax, I only have eyes for you.”

            Ray’s shoulders jumped then he smiled up at Ryan with a sheepish grin and blush. “I know, I just don’t like anyone making you uncomfortable.”

            Ryan stopped walking and wrapped one arm around Ray’s waist, cupping his cheek with the other hand. “I don’t even see them enough to be uncomfortable,” he said softly, their lips blushing together, “Let it go, just for tonight?”

            Ray looked between Ryan’s eyes, before puffing a laugh. “Yeah, I can,” he said, pushing up on his toes slightly to kiss him. The relatively busy sidewalk parted around them, a few people sneering and others walking faster because they caught sight of the butt of the pistol riding up Ray’s hoodie.

            They parted with fond sighs and goofy grins. Keeping his arm around Ray’s waist, Ryan pulled them to keep walking. They kept their heads bowed toward each other, talking quietly and laughing.

            When they eventually returned to the penthouse, the rest of the crew was either asleep or not home. As they walked to their room, Gavin stumbled out of his room half asleep and bladder full. They were so focused on each other, they didn’t notice Gavin watch them walk past, eyes widening as he rapidly woke up.

            Gavin turned as their door closed. He stared at the door as the lock tumbled and the muffled sounds of a video game played from under the door. His jaw dropped and a squawk left him as he scrambled back into his room to tackle Michael who was still fast asleep.

            “Gavin!” Michael shouted as Gavin shook him, still staring at Ray and Ryan’s door. Not only had he seen Ryan without his mask, but, for the first time since Ray and Ryan joined their crew, he saw the love sick smiles they had always held for each other.


	404. Cake by the Ocean by DNCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray could read characters out of books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAzH-YAlFYc
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            Ray had a gift, well, his mother called his ability a gift. He liked to call it a curse. He had discovered his ‘gift’ when he was five and learning to read. His father had a book with the coolest cover ever for his five year old eyes but he wasn’t allowed to read from the book.

            Ray decided that he should know what the big secret was and when his parents were outside doing yard work, Ray sneaked into their room and grabbed the heavy book from his father’s nightstand.

            Unable to carry the thick book far, Ray dropped to his butt right there and cracked the book open. Up until then, he had just be repeating the words his parents taught him with white flashcards. He had mesmerized a few words but hadn’t graduated to sentences yet.

            The book was strange, there was a bunch of words grouped together, sometimes words were further in than others and others were more than five letters. Regardless, Ray was undeterred and sounded out all of the words in the first sentence.

            So focused on mouthing out the words to himself, he didn’t notice the crack and sizzle filling the room and making his hair stand on end. Without truly understanding what he was reading, his butchered words summoned the monster of the horror story into the house.

            Ray was so scared by the monster that he brought to life that he had erased the memory from his mind. Occasionally, he would have a recurring nightmare about a creature trying to beat him to death with the severed heads of his parents.

            His parents didn’t have the heart to tell him why he was rarely afraid of horror games or when his powers first appeared when he was older. His father never read another horror story in his life, coming into his own house to a real monster trying to murder his son was the scariest thing he could have ever experienced.

            Ray could create the characters or objects he read aloud from books. They could be destroyed with water, turning them into large piles of soaked papers with running ink. His ‘gift’ came with a few restrictions. The words had to be printed and they couldn’t be written by him. He couldn’t make the worlds in books appear, but objects and creatures could be summoned. The ability only worked if he spoke the words out loud so he could read to himself just fine.

            This ‘gift’ made him hate books. He hated reading and refused to do so for school for years. For a long time, his hatred came from reliving the memory of the first book he had ever read. Once that event was forgotten, he just never picked a book back up again until high school where he would be forced to repeat a grade unless he completed the reading assignments.

            Once he had books in his hands again, he found a love for the written word. Every time he read, he was in another world where the horrors of his childhood didn’t haunt him. One particular series, he can’t recall the name now, he read to death. The main hero had a similar ability to him. He read the series so many times that the book fell apart.

            Despite his love of reading, he was hesitant to read in public despite how bored he would get in class. When he read, he would find himself reading aloud at some point and find himself surrounded by objects and people. He always read with a water bottle sitting next to him.

            In public, he found comfort in handheld video games. Alone, he read and if he didn’t feel up to dealing with whatever he summoned, he played console games. He learned to live with his ability although he had an unexplainable hatred for horror books.

            As an adult, he had his own apartment and a shitty day job but streamed for big bucks at night. Between work, eating, sleeping, and playing games, he was reading. One particular night, he finished the stream early and settled down with a new book he had bought on a whim.

            He had found the book in the teenager section and was a sucker for cute romances. Besides, the summary sounded good and he didn’t care if the clerk judged him. Romances were at least safer to read than a book about Halo.

            Making sure that a water bottle was easily within reach, he cracked the spine and began to read the book. By the second page, he stared reading aloud without hearing himself. The writer was good, he could mentally see everything he was reading. Luckily, he was only on a description of the mythical kingdom.

            The first description of a person he got to was the prince of the story. The words felt like velvet in his mouth as he felt the familiar snap and crackle fill the air. Like with most descriptions of people, Ray was jarred out of the story when the prince dropped into reality with a yelp and a groan, landing in a heap on the floor.

            With a sigh, Ray stuffed a ratty index card into the book, underlining the paragraph he was on before closing the book and grabbing the water bottle. He leaned over his bed and looked down at the prince.

            Just like how he was described in the book, the prince had short blond hair and beautiful, sky blue eyes. A crown of silver thorns was nestled in his hair. Silver armor covered his shoulders and forearms. A red cap was clasped to the armor, pooled around him as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head. A beautiful silver jacket was buttoned closed. Black pants lead into tall black boots with tall laces. A sword with a cow skull on the bottom of the hilt hung from his hip.

            “What is this place?” The prince mumbled, looking around Ray’s room.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Ray said, cracking the water bottle open, “Won’t matter for long.”

            The prince’s head snapped up and he looked at Ray with wide eyes. “Who are you? What are you-!” he gasped as Ray dumped the water bottle onto his head.

            They sat in silence, Ray frozen and the prince glaring up at him, when he didn’t melt into paper. “Oh god,” Ray breathed, his trembling fingers letting the bottle clatter to the floor.

            “Why, in God’s name, did you do that?” the prince snapped, standing and scowling down at his soaked cape.

            “Oh God,” Ray gasped, scrambling out of his bed, “Need more water!”

            Ray yanked a bucket out from under his kitchen sink and stuffed the bucket under the faucet. He wiped around when he heard the prince’s boots click into the kitchen. “What a strange place,” the prince mumbled, frowning at Ray, “What a strange person.”

            “You shouldn’t be here!” Ray gasped, pressing against the counter, “I-I just need more water.”     

            The prince furrowed his brow at him, gasping and ducking when Ray pulled the full bucket from the sink and threw the water at him. The bucket dropped to the ground as Ray stared at the prince in horror. He was still solid, still real and he looked fucking pissed.

            “Care to explain before I run my sword through you?” the prince said, glaring at Ray as he dropped a heavy hand on the hilt of his sword.

            Ray’s legs gave out and he dropped to the ground. He tried not to think too hard on that recurring dream that liked to torture him with a similar plot as this. “I-I you’re a character from a book,” he pushed out, “I-I can bring anything written in a book to life. Y-you’re supposed to melt when wet.”

            The prince frowned and tapped the hilt. He glanced around him then down at Ray who was hugging himself. “I suppose that will do for now,” he said with a nod before coming to kneel before Ray, “Are you alright?”  
            Ray tried to hold together, he really did. He didn’t want to burst into a panic attack in front of this book character but he couldn’t help himself. Flashes of his dream burned his eyes and made his nose run.

            The prince jumped when Ray sobbed hard, holding himself tightly to avoid shaking apart. The prince, eyes wide, held his hands above Ray’s shoulders as he folded and sobbed. “Make it stop!” Ray snarled, hands grabbing at his hair and pulling. He couldn’t breathe past hyperventilating.

            The prince winced and hesitantly wrapped Ray up in his arms and held him to his soaked chest. Ray barely heard him when he started mumbling a soft, sweet song. Ray squeezed his eyes shut and let the words float into his head and fill his skull with the words.

            When he was able to breath without getting snot all over the both of them, he pushed away from the prince. “Are, are you alright?” the prince said, hands hovering over Ray’s shoulders.

            “Good, good,” Ray croaked, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. He wrinkled his nose at the snot on his hand and stood on shaking legs. “Sorry.”

            “It’s, alright,” the prince said, standing and gently holding Ray’s arm while he yanked a paper towel from the roll on the counter.

            Ray blew his nose and looked up at the prince. He really was handsome. Blushing, he looked away and focused on cleaning himself up a bit. He hadn’t even read the man’s name.

            “Um, so. Uh,” Ray said, balling the paper towel up in his hand.

            “An explanation?” the prince said with an awkward smile, “And perhaps new clothes?” He held up the still dripping ends of his cape.

            “Oh, yeah. Shit,” Ray said, pushing off of the counter and stumbling from the room, nearly slipping in the giant puddle on the floor. He blushed when the prince caught his arm again and helped him to walk.

            They were lucky Ray had over sized clothes to sleep in. “So, uh, what’s your name?” Ray said, back to the prince as he pulled off his wet clothes.

            “I am the crown Prince, Ryan Haywood of the Kingdom of Romacia,” the prince said, his armor clanking together as he dropped the shoulder pieces to the ground, “Who are you?”

            “I-I’m Ray Narvaez Jr of, uh. New York?” Ray cringed and pressed his forehead against the corner he shoved himself into.

            “I do not believe I’ve heard of New York,” Ryan said, his cape and jacket dropping to the ground with a wet slap.

            “You wouldn’t have, like I said, you don’t belong here,” Ray sighed, rubbing his eyes. His stomach was grumbling and he felt like sleeping for a few days, “You’re a fictional character.”

            Ryan didn’t say anything for a long moment, only the sounds of wet clothes piling up echoed in the room. “My world is very real to me,” he said slowly, the dry clothes rustling, “So forgive me for not understanding.”

            Ray opened his mouth then cracked his teeth together. He hadn’t thought about what the characters he summoned thought. He just melted them and moved on with his life. He hadn’t even thought they were capable for being sentient. “I, uh. Well, I pulled a copy of you from your dimension?” he said, they didn’t disappear from the story after all, they just appeared in his reality.

            Ryan was silent again, making Ray jump when his hand was suddenly on his shoulder. His bare feet were silent against the carpet. “You must be a powerful wizard then,” he said when Ray turned and looked up at him with wide eyes, hand over his heart.

            “I, well. Not by choice,” Ray mumbled, looking past Ryan at the sopping wet clothes piled up on the towel he had the forethought to bring out.

            “What do you mean?” Ryan said as he watched Ray bundle up his clothes in the towel.

            “I have no control over this stupid curse,” Ray huffed, trying to juggle the heavy bundle and Ryan’s boots. His crown still rested on his bed along with his sword.

            “Seems like a gift to me,” Ryan said, taking his boots from Ray with a soft smile.

            Ray grit his teeth and stormed from the room, Ryan padding after with a frown. “It’s a curse,” Ray spat, going into his bathroom, “I can’t read without summing people and objects. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve nearly died because of this fucking _gift_?” he hissed.

            Ryan opened his mouth but closed his jaw again when Ray continued on to tell multiple near death stories. He watched him drop the bundle and start hanging his clothes over the curtain rod, occasionally gesturing wildly with his hands.

            Smiling, he set his boots down and leaned against the door frame, watching Ray tell his stories. Sometimes they were death defying, others they were soft and tired. Ryan frowned when Ray started to fold into himself like he had before in the kitchen, voice small and scared. Before he could reach out, Ray was shaking his head and onto another story.

            Ryan trailed after Ray throughout the apartment, listening to his stories as he dragged out a blanket and pillow from a closet and dropped them onto the couch. He watched him gather up his book from the bedroom.

            “And good fucking night,” Ray snapped, slamming the door in Ryan’s face.

            Ryan stumbled back from the door, frowning and rubbing his nose. He looked back at the bed where his crown and sword still rested. Turning back to the door he frowned and reached out for the knob.

            He paused when he heard Ray’s muffled voice. Waiting a moment to make sure he wasn’t talking to him, Ryan opened the door and watched Ray read from the book aloud on the couch.

            Ryan was entranced by Ray’s voice before, but when reading his voice was something else. The words barely sounded like they were coming out of his mouth. He gasped quietly when his trance was broken by the cat Ray had been reading about appeared in the room.

            Ryan’s jaw dropped as Ray stopped reading and sighed. He grabbed the water bottle on the side table and stared at the cat that hissed at him. Ryan frowned when Ray’s hand started trembling as he dumped the water on the cat.

            Ray sighed in relief and stood, making Ryan tense and close the door only to a crack. He watched Ray stoop and gather up a giant pile of soaked paper and throw the mess away. “A gift indeed,” Ryan whispered, closing the door. As he laid on Ray’s bed, he planned how to make the cute wizard smile at him, at least once.

            Ryan had questions about everything. Ray had a hard time keeping up, glad that he didn’t have to work the day after he appeared. Ray answered Ryan’s questions about objects and society the best he could. Ryan was from a medieval time period, he had limited modern understandings, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t eager to learn.

            He trailed after Ray everywhere when he was home, smiling brilliantly at him every chance he got. The easiest way to explain society came when Ray started playing video games a week later. They showed social interactions and pop culture Ray couldn’t begin to explain himself.

            When Ray laughed at Ryan’s innocent question about giant weaponized purple dildo in the game he was playing, Ryan gave him the brightest smile Ray had ever seen. Once Ryan caught onto Ray’s sense of humor, he was endless with his jokes.

            “What the hell man?” Ray laughed, smiling at Ryan and freezing at the soft look Ryan was giving him.

            “You have a nice laugh,” Ryan said with a nod before turning back to the TV.

            Ray’s head snapped back toward the TV, cheeks bright red. He wasn’t great with people and people weren’t great with him. He had few good relationships and hardly any romantic ones.

            That night, when Ryan went to bed and Ray continued reading his story, his words caught in his throat when he came to a particular paragraph. Ryan was naturally immune to most magic but cursed to disappear from his world to find his true love in another.

            Throat tight, he skipped to the end of the book and found a small epilogue detailing the moment he had read Ryan from the book. The book trembled out of his fingers as he read the last line. The writer had gotten every detail perfect. From his glasses to the color of his sheets.

            He looked down at the book, the cover was open to the writer’s bio. He managed to read the writer’s name and dived for his computer. He quickly typed the name in and clicked the first link.

            They were a famous psychic. They predicted the future. They knew exactly what they were doing when they wrote this book.

“So, this is fate.”

            Ray jumped a mile when Ryan’s voice came from behind him. He nearly dropped his computer as he wiped around and looked up at Ryan with wide eyes. “How-you were sleeping!”

            Ryan shook his head, smiling down at Ray. “I like listening to you read,” he said before rounding the couch to kneel in front of Ray, “You are my future.”

            Ray’s eyes went wide and he froze as Ryan pulled the computer from his lap and took his trembling fingers. “I-I-I don’t know,” he mumbled, squeezing Ryan’s hand. This took self inserts way out of proportion.

            Ryan chuckled and reached up to cup Ray’s cheek. “I have loved everything about you since we met.”

            Ray felt heat pouring off of his face and he didn’t miss how Ryan’s eyes trailed after the flush disappearing down his shirt before his eyes snapped back up to his face. “God damnit,” he breathed before surging forward and kissing Ryan.

            Ryan happily kissed back, smiling when Ray’s fingers threaded into his hair. When they parted they smiled at each other. “Welcome to happily ever after,” Ray mumbled before kissing Ryan’s laughter silent.


	405. NOT A STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an announcement, not a story.

Hello! 

I hate to do this, but I just wanted you to know that I've created a new blog for all of my original works and characters. If you liked my writing, there’s a bunch of new stories and ideas on this blog if you want to check it out. This blog will be in the notes of all of my works from now on.

Blog: <http://vidparson.tumblr.com/> 


	406. Leader of the Pack by The Shangri-Las

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met in a candy shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!
> 
> Suggested by: DefiantDianosour 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8UKf65NOzM
> 
> Enjoy this work?  
> Then check out my original work The Movement where songs inspire snapshots of the lives of the works of a club where anyone afraid to be themselves in 1955 society is welcome: http://vidparson.tumblr.com/tagged/themovementstory
> 
> OR
> 
> Commission me to write to any song for any fandom (Given that I actually know something about the fandom): http://vidparson.tumblr.com/commissions

           “Seriously? You don’t need more candy!” Michael scoffed as Gavin dragged him toward the candy store.

            “This is your fault,” Ray snorted, hands stuffed into the pockets of his slacks, “You had to remind him about this place.”

            “Micoo! You promised you’d get me some!” Gavin groaned, draping himself over Michael’s shoulders.

            “No I fucking didn’t!” Michael growled, begrudgingly letting Gavin hang off of him, dragging him behind him and holding onto his arms.

            “Uh, yes you did,” Jeremy said, laughing lightly, “You said it this morning hoping to shut him up.”

            Ray and Jeremy snickered as Michael blushed and grumbled, Gavin talking loudly right into his ear. At the store, Michael shoved Gavin off of him, straightening out his leather jacket. “Okay, fine, not too much, you hear me Gavin?”

            Gavin was already in the store, Michael rushing after him while Ray and Jeremy shook their heads and slowly followed them. They watched Gavin scoop large handfuls of candy into a paper bag, Michael shouting for him to at least pick the cheap candy.

            Ray looked over the boxes and displays as Jeremy got his own paper bag. Ray pursed his lips, scooped up his own paper bag and followed after Jeremy. Behind them, the bell above the door rang, but none of them bothered to turn around, Michael too busy glaring at Gavin who was sheepishly pulling some candy from his curly red hair while Jeremy and Ray laughed.

            “Mogar? That you?”

            Michael instantly tensed and looked over his shoulder. Behind them were the three heads of the local gang. Their leather jackets were ripped and tattered, styled exactly like the new jacket Michael was wearing.

            Ray and Jeremy winced and kept their heads down as Michael grinned and yanked Gavin over to the three older boys. “Fuuuck,” Jeremy hissed, glancing behind them again.

            “I mean, we’re Michael’s friends,” Ray whispered back, shoulders bunching up near his ears as Gavin cheerfully introduced himself, “We’re probably safe.”

            “That sure sounds comforting,” Jeremy snorted, shoving the metal scoop back into the slot next to the candy jar.

            Ray sighed and slowly turned. One of the boys had his back to them. The other two, a bigger boy with a surprisingly bushy beard and another with a lazy grin, faced them, looking between Michael and Gavin.

            “Oh, shit,” Michael said, looking over at Jeremy and Ray, “That’s Ray and Jeremy, I’ve told you about them too.”

            “Ah fuck,” Jeremy gulped, shifting nervously from foot to foot, “My Dad’s going to kill me.”

            “He doesn’t have to know,” Ray whispered before smiling and waving awkwardly at the two boys. The third turned to look at them, deep blue eyes met Ray’s own light brown ones and for a moment the world seemed to freeze.

            Ray realized two things. One, he was looking at the leader of the pack, Ryan Haywood. His blond hair poked out from under a ridiculous looking cap with goggles resting on the brim. The second thing was that Ryan was fucking hot.

            Ryan blinked a few times, eyes snapping to Jeremy who was stuttering out his name. A second later, those blue eyes were on Ray again. An elbow to Ray’s ribs made him cough out his name, Michael and Gavin frowning at them while the other two boys raised amused eyebrows.

            Ray felt himself bush when Ryan fucking beamed at him with an adorable, excited look on his face. “Nice to meet you,” Ryan said, offering Ray his hand, “Michael hasn’t shut up about any of you since he joined.”

            “It’s cute!” the boy with the beard said cheerfully, smiling when Michael shot him a glare.

            Ray swallowed hard and shook Ryan’s hand with an awkward smile, Jeremy glaring at Michael over their hands. “Great,” Jeremy mumbled, hesitantly shaking Ryan’s hand once Ray let go.

            Ryan kept his eyes on Ray though, still giving him that oddly adorable smile. This guy was known for being cruel and violent? What the fuck?

            “Anyway,” Michael coughed, shrugging sheepishly as Jeremy continued to glare at him, “We should head out.” He grabbed Gavin and pushed him toward the counter.

            Jeremy rushed after them, leaving Ray with Ryan who was still staring and the other two boys. “So you’re Ray,” the laid back boy said, “Michael said you’re a good shot.”

            “With a BB gun,” Ray croaked, glancing at Ryan constantly and feeling a hot blush race down his neck.

            The other two boys glanced at each other than at Ray and Ryan. “Well, we’ll catch you later Ryan,” the bearded boy said, clapping Ryan’s shoulder before yanking the other boy out of the store with him.

            Ryan blinked owlishly after them before giving Ray a sheepish smile. “Sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “For what?” Ray said, edging over to the counter where Jeremy was paying.

            “Uh, staring. You’re just, cute,” Ryan coughed, blushing lightly himself and looking at the wall of candy jars.

            Ray blinked at Ryan slowly for a moment before smiling. “It’s fine, thanks,” he said, crinkling the edge of his bag.

            Ryan smiled at him before awkwardly grabbing one of the empty paper bags. “I uh. It’s for my sister,” he said quickly when Ray raised an eyebrow at him, “She had a math test in school today and I figured she could use the sweets.”

            Ray opened his mouth, honestly not really sure how to respond to that, when Michael bumped shoulders with him. “You gonna pay or just keep giving Ryan here heart eyes.”

            Ray sputtered over whatever he was going to say as Ryan stared intently at the jar he was getting candy out of, blush brighter. “Shut up,” Ray grumbled after a moment, scurrying over to the counter. He shot Jeremy a glare when he snickered.

            As the tired man behind the counter rung up his bag, he reached for his wallet in his back pocket when a leather arm appeared from the corner of his eye and dropped a full bag on the counter.

            “I’ve got us both,” Ryan said, standing nearly shoulder to shoulder with Ray. He winked at Ray as he blushed and shuffled awkwardly to the side, putting his wallet away when Ryan waved it away.

            The cashier deeply sighed at them, adding Ryan’s bag to the purchase and taking the crumpled bills Ryan handed over to him. Ryan grabbed their bags up and handed Ray his. “Need a ride home?” he said as they turned away from the counter.

            “Oh, uh. I’m fine,” Ray said, shuffling toward the door. Michael, Jeremy, and Gavin were already outside, arguing about something or other. “Thank you, though.”

            Ryan nodded and held the door open for him, following him outside. As the door swung shut behind them, they paused in front, looking at anything but at each other. “So, uh. I’ll see you around?” Ryan said, smiling at Ray.

            Ray bit his lip then shrugged. “Fuck it,” he said, stuffing his hand into his pocket and pulled out a balled up piece of paper he drew on in glass.

            Ryan frowned as Ray pulled out a pencil next, carefully wrote on the paper in a clear corner. He ripped the paper and shoved the slip against Ryan’s chest, balling up the rest of the paper and stuffing that and the pencil back into his pocket.

            Ryan blinked down at the slip, taking the paper. His eyes widened as he read the numbers, looking between Ray and the paper rapidly before giving him a bright smile. “Okay then,” he said, carefully slipping the paper into his jean pocket, “I’ll talk to you later then?”

            “If you want,” Ray shrugged, smiling sheepishly up at Ryan before rushing over to Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy.

            Ryan, with a dazed smile, walked over to his bike and slipped on. He waved to them as he drove by, winking at Ray. As he disappeared down the road, Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy turned smirks toward a blushing Ray.

            “I can’t believe you’re going to have a date with the leader of my gang!” Michael laughed as they started walking home.

            “Shut up, I just gave him my number,” Ray scowled, shoving Michael’s shoulder.

            “You still haven’t given me your number,” Jeremy snorted, ruffling Ray’s hair, “You’re totally going to bone.”

            “And you’re dad could find out that you were talking to some gang members,” Ray snapped, narrowing his eyes when Jeremy paled and stuffed his hands to the pockets of his slacks, “That’s what I thought.”

            “You’re gonna have a boyfriend X-Ray!” Gavin cooed, hooking his arm around Ray’s neck and laughing.

            Ray gagged, slipping his fingers between Gavin’s arm and his neck, smiling slightly as Gavin started talking about their _wedding_. “He probably won’t even call me, asshole. Don’t rush this shit.”

            “Not call you, are you kidding me? I’ve never seen Ryan go googily eyes over anyone,” Michael said, prying Gavin’s arm from around Ray’s neck. He wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist.

            Ray blushed and shrugged. “It’s not going to happen,” he mumbled, relieved when Jeremy changed the subject.

            Ryan did call. He called him when he got home from school every day without fail. He, and the gang, even went to school just so he could see Ray in person. A few teachers and his parents warned him that Ryan was a bad influence. More and more people told him the horror stories that Ryan and his gang committed.

            Ray just couldn’t see it. Ryan was such a puppy. He had a bright, adorable smile and trailed after Ray. He always asked if they could hold hands until Ray just told him to do it if he wanted.

            Near the end of the school year, the seniors got their class rings and Ray was surprised when Ryan opened the box and promptly handed the ring to Ray with a faint blush. Ray looked between Ryan and the ring before hesitantly taking it.

            Ryan’s face lit up and he moved to wrap his arms around him before pausing. Laughing slightly, Ray, clutching the ring tightly in one hand, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

            Ryan froze then happily wrapped his arms around him, kissing back. When they parted, Michael, Gavin, Jeremy, Geoff, and Jack were all making fools of themselves cheering while a teacher watched them disapprovingly from the shadows.

            Ray forgot about the ring when he got home, still wearing the slightly too big band on his thumb, spinning it absentmindedly. When his father asked at dinner, he froze then croaked out that it was Ryan’s.

            “You’re still seeing that boy?” his father spat, “He’s bad for you.”

            Ray scowled and clutched the ring tightly. “It’s not like I’m off beating people up or something.”

            “But you could,” his father said, rubbing the handle of his knife.

            Ray rolled his eyes and focused on eating. His father kept talking, but he stopped listening. Once he was in his room, he searched around for some left over string from a project and slung the ring on the white string.

            He tied the string behind his neck and looked down at the ring, smiling happily to himself. Ryan wasn’t in school that day, but he was waiting for Ray when school let out with the rest of his gang. He was leaning up against his parked bike with a crooked smirk.

            Ray always liked riding on Ryan’s bike, happily hopping on behind Ryan when he straddled the bike. He let Ryan slip the helmet onto his head before Ray wrapped his arms tightly around Ryan’s waist.

            They flew down roads the rumble of motorcycles surrounding them as the rest of the gang followed after them. Ryan was laughing into the wind occasionally squeezing Ray’s hands.

            They stopped at a popular dive and hung around. Ray stayed at Ryan’s side, a little nervous of the glares he was getting from a large table of girls on the other side of the dive. Ryan had mentioned that they were always there when they were and Ray knew from Gavin that they were basically Ryan’s groupies.

            Ryan’s hand was either interlocked with Ray’s or draped over his shoulders. Once no one was paying attention to them, Ryan leaned down and kissed Ray’s temple, catching his ring still hanging from Ray’s neck.

            “I kind of figured it would be too big,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray, “This isn’t a bad idea though.”

            “You have sausage fingers,” Ray snorted, catching Ryan’s hand and running his smaller, slimmer fingers over his palm, “I didn’t want to lose it.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed, pressing his mouth against Ray’s head. Ray smiled and leaned closer. Ryan smiled down at him after a moment, squeezing his hand. They left soon after, Jeremy had to be home before his father freaked out and a storm was rolling in.

            Ryan dropped Ray off in front of his apartment. As Ray slipped off and took the helmet off, they both tensed when they heard the squeak of the front door opening. They looked up the stairs to Ray’s father staring down at them with his arms folded.

            “Aren’t you going to invite him in?” Ray’s father said, voice sharp, “I’ve been wanting to meet this boy of yours.”

            Ray winced and looked at Ryan who was staring up at his father with a determined glint in his eyes. “Of course, sir,” Ryan said, snapping the kickstand down with his boot.

            His father narrowed his eyes and nodded, going back into the house, leaving the door open. Ray sighed and dropped the helmet onto the handlebars, letting it swing as Ray pulled his hat off and ran his hand through his hair.

            “He’s going to kill me,” Ryan hissed out of the corner of his mouth, trying to straighten his hair.

            Ray rolled his eyes and smacked Ryan’s hands away. He carefully fixed his hair, smiling up at him. “He will grill you about every aspect of your life, but he won’t kill you.” Ryan smiled at Ray, relaxing slightly. “Unless you see him going for his bedroom. Then he’s getting his gun and you should probably run.”

            Ryan’s eyes went comically wide as Ray smiled cheerfully back. Once Ryan’s hair was in some sort of order, he grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his house, hoping he didn’t look nearly as freaked out as Ryan did.

            Just as the door closed behind them, a snap of thunder echoed behind them. Ryan jumped a mile, clinging tightly to Ray’s hand as his father emerged from the kitchen. “So, Ryan, what’s your goal after high school, since you rarely go?”             

            “Dad!” Ray hissed, glaring at his father and ignoring his fingers creaking under Ryan’s grip.

            “Well, I have the top marks in my class so I was hoping to go to the first college I heard from and being an engineer,” Ryan croaked, smiling awkwardly as Ray’s father’s eyes nearly fell out of his head.

            Ray blinked up at Ryan slowly. He knew Ryan wanted to be an engineer, but he didn’t know about the top marks thing. Then again, if Ryan wasn’t at the school to see Ray, he was usually there on test days.

            “Oh-I. What schools are you looking at?” Ray’s father said slowly, brow furrowing and jaw slack.

            “Well, I’ve only got an acceptance letter from MIT so far,” Ryan said, slowly relaxing his grip on Ray’s hand when he realized that Ray’s father looked as lost as he felt.

            Ray laughed lightly when his father just stared at Ryan for a long moment. Ryan’s grip tightened against when his father stepped over to them and placed his hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve said to Ray about you being a deadbeat.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray’s father as Ray pressed his palm against his forehead. “It’s-fine. Happens all of the time,” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly.

            Ray’s father nodded and stepped back. He ran his fingers through what little hair he had left. “Well, I was about to start dinner. If you don’t have to be home, you could join us?” he said, lips twisting awkwardly.

            Ryan opened his mouth to reply when another deafening crack echoed behind them and heavy raindrops pounded against the house. Ray leaned around the doorway to look out the kitchen window.

            “Uh, I would love to stay for dinner. Once I call my mom,” Ryan said, laughing lightly.

            “You can stay until the storm passes,” Ray’s father said, smiling awkwardly at them before shuffling back into the kitchen.

            Ray and Ryan looked at each other before laughing. Ray quickly pecked Ryan on the lips before pulling him to the living room and over to their phone, Ryan smiling in a daze.


	407. Every High has a Come Down by Anarbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan never got drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVdZfHb1xEM
> 
> Like my work? Please check out my original work at: http://vidparson.tumblr.com/

A constant hard pounding vibrated the apartment as Ray begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed. His neighbors liked to fuck, but this wasn’t rhythmic enough for them. His other neighbor liked to come home drunk and sometimes mistook Ray’s apartment for his own but he usually figured out his mistake by now.

This was just ridiculous. As he pulled on some pants since he was only in one of the shirts Ryan had left behind the last time he stayed the night, he vaguely worried that his door might break down from how hard whoever was on the other side was pounding on the old wood.

Dragging his feet, he walked to the door, grabbing a metal bat Ryan insisted Ray keep beside his door. He looked in the peep hole and frowned. Ryan was on the other side, wobbling and red in the face. His hair was a mess and he had that drunken smile Ray had seen on Michael’s face before.

He dropped the bat back down, wincing when Ryan slammed the side of his fist against the door and the door bowed and smacked his temple. Rubbed his temple then his eyes, he started undoing the locks.

He cracked open the door and squinted at Ryan. “Are you drunk?” he said, voice slightly slurred with sleep.

Ryan fucking _giggled_ and leaned heavily against the door frame. “Yep,” he said, grinning at Ray.

Ray frowned and stepped aside. “What the hell man? You hate alcohol,” he said yelping when Ryan fumbled into the apartment and draped himself over Ray. He wrapped his arms around him and staggered back to try and keep them up right.

“Ashely, Meg, and Lindsey invited me over and they had this drink,” Ryan slurred, arms loosely wrapping around Ray as his legs started giving out from under him, “It was so good!” He giggled again and Ray felt his legs begin to shake under the weight.

“Great,” Ray mumbled, frowning at his still open door. Backing up slightly, he leaned against the wall, he slowly slid over to the door, Ryan nuzzling his nose into his neck, almost entirely a dead weight. “How did you get here?”

“Meg,” Ryan sighed before taking a deep breath and giggling, “You smell good.”

Ray paused, closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath before continuing to shuffle over to his door. He could still feel his cheeks heat. “Thanks Rye. Why didn’t Meg just take you home?”

“Too drunk,” Ryan said, pressing closer. He took another deep breath and almost turned to liquid in Ray’s arms.

Ray grit his teeth, fingers just catching the edge of his door. He managed to push it closed, bending his arms awkwardly to turn all of the locks. Once the last lock snapped into place, he let his shaking feet relax, making them slide to the ground.

Ryan curled into a ball in Ray’s lap, holding him tightly and nuzzling closer. Ray sighed and smiled slightly, running his fingers through Ryan’s messy hair. “And why didn’t she just take you to hers?”

“Didn’t wanna hear her and Lindsey,” Ryan said, sitting up a bit to make sure Ray saw him wrinkle his nose and stick out his tongue.

Ray laughed and shook his head, tensing when Ryan leaned closer until they were nose to nose. “Uh, Rye?” he whispered, trying to push his head through the wall.

Ryan still wobbled, but he was looking between Ray’s eyes, the tip of their noses brushing. “You’re eyes are pretty,” Ryan said after a long moment. He nodded approvingly to himself before collapsing on Ray’s chest.

Ray stared straight ahead with wide eyes, heart pounding wildly. He let out the breath he was holding. Ryan was snuggling closer, a goofy smile on his lips. Ray swallowed hard and pushed on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Rye, come on. We can’t sit here all night,” he said softly, chuckling when Ryan groaned and shook his head as much as he could without moving away from Ray’s chest.

“Shhhhhh,” he slurred, reaching up and patting Ray’s face awkwardly, “Listening to your heart.”

Ray caught Ryan’s hand and knew there was no stopping himself from blushing now. Taking a deep breath, he pushed on Ryan’s shoulders again. “Come on, you can listen to my heart on the couch,” he said, smiling when Ryan popped upright with a wide grin.

“Okay!” Ryan said, stumbling to his feet and picking Ray up bridal style.

Ray yelped and clung to Ryan’s shoulders. “Ryan! Put me down before you get us both killed!” he gasped, holding as still as possible as Ryan wobbled and stumbled over to his shitty old couch.

Ryan giggled and dropped onto the couch, cradling Ray to his chest. He pressed his nose into his hair and sighed. “We mades it,” he slurred, closing his eyes.

Ray was pressed tight against Ryan’s chest, able to hear his drunken heartbeat. He pressed on Ryan’s arms but he wouldn’t budge. Sighing, Ray went limp against Ryan’s chest. Would it be considered taking advantage if he chose to enjoy a drunken Ryan snuggling him? Yeah, if he had to question it, probably.

“Ryan, come on, you’ve gotta sleep or else tomorrows gonna suck,” Ray said, pushing on Ryan’s arms again.

Ryan let him go with a pout. He watched Ray stand and shuffle over to his hall closet. When Ray came back with a bundle of blankets and a pillow, Ryan was narrowing his eyes at him.

“That my shirt?” Ryan said, pointing to the soft red t-shirt Ray was wearing.

Ray tensed and blushed, dropping the blanket and pillow on the couch. He looked down at the shirt and pulled at the bottom. “Oh, would you look at that? I didn’t even notice. It was just in a pile of clothes. You must have left it here the last time you were here-“

“You’re cute,” Ryan said, interrupting Ray’s rambling.

Ray looked up at Ryan who was still wobbling, but wearing a different smile this time. His smile was soft and warm. There was more to that smile than Ray really know what to do with.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he opened his mouth to say something but then scurried into the kitchen. He searched frantically and with shaking hands for a bucket in case Ryan got sick in the morning and couldn’t make it to the bathroom. He opened up nearly every cupboard door.

He found the bucket under his sink where he knew it would be. He yanked the blue bucket from under the pipes and stood. When he turned around Ryan was leaning into the doorway. He no longer had that goofy look on his face. Now he looked overly sad and pained.

“Always, so far away,” Ryan slurred, looking at the floor. His brow furrowed as his mouth tried to work through his words. “You’re inside of me, my head.” He pushed off of the door frame and wobbled for a moment before stepping forward. “Messing up my- _everything_.”

Ray pressed back against the counter, clutching the bucket tightly. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest as Ryan staggered over to him. “Rye?” he said, voice shaking.

Ryan paused and looked up at Ray. His arms dropped to his sides. “I’d be with you if only you’d let me.”

Ray stared at Ryan wide eyed, clutching the bucket as tightly in the vain hope that he wouldn’t crumple to pieces. Ryan just stared at him, almost like he was about to cry. In the silence, he didn’t know what to say. His words were dragged down by the tense air.

Ryan wobbled forward again, and Ray, short of just sitting on the counter, had nowhere to go although his feet pressed against the floor and his hips dug into the counter. Ryan leaned over, hands on the counter. His brow was furrowed as his jaw hung open.

“I really love you,” Ryan pushed out, eyes focusing on Ray’s. The bucket was keeping space between them. Ryan didn’t seem to notice when the bucket’s lip dug into his stomach as he leaned closer, their noses brushing again.

Ray looked between Ryan’s heavy eyes, pushing the bucket out from between them. The plastic bucket clattered to the ground and suddenly Ryan was pressed tight against him. He curled his fingers in Ryan’s shirt, eyes flickering down to his lips before looking at his eyes.

Ryan smiled and leaned down. Ray’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back. They weren’t kissing long when Ryan suddenly pulled back, eyes wide.

“Oh god,” Ryan slurred as Ray frowned up at him, “I’m sorry. I’m so _drunk_ and I didn’t ask, oh Ray. Sorry.”

Ray blinked as Ryan continued to ramble apologizes over and over again. He slowly smiled and laughed, hugging Ray tightly. Ryan kept apologizing as he hugged Ray back, pressing his cheek into his hair.

“It’s okay Rye,” Ray said, leaning back and smiling up at Ryan, “We can try again in the morning.”

Ryan was still apologizing, nodding continuously as Ray herded him back into the living room. He got Ryan to take his jacket and shoes off while he went and got the bucket. He placed the bucket beside the couch as he shushed Ryan’s apologizes.

The instant Ryan’s head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Ray chucked and pushed him into a position that won’t choke him if he vomited in his sleep. He grabbed a bottle of Advil and a glass of water and set them on the side table.

Padding back to his own room, he collapsed on his bed and groaned into his pillow. His heart hadn’t stopped beating hard since their short, amazing as shit kiss. Groaning again, he turned, hugging his pillow to his chest.

“God damnit,” Ray sighed, closing his eyes and curling into a ball, “He’s such a fucking good guy.”

Ray woke before Ryan the next morning. Ryan hadn’t moved position since Ray left him. Chuckling, he went to the kitchen and considered making pancakes from scratch but then he considered just using a premade mix. As he tried to remember if he had any mix, he opened his freezer and pulled out some frozen pancakes.

He did cook the bacon and then the scrambled eggs in the same pan. Just as he poured the eggs into the pan, he heard a low groan from the living room. He smiled when Ryan shuffled into the room a few moments later, nursing his water glass.

“Sorry,” Ryan croaked as he peaked under the paper towel keeping the bacon warm, “About just showing up last night.”

“It’s fine,” Ray shrugged, moving the cooked eggs around. He hoped Ryan didn’t mind them a bit burnt, “You being drunk is weird.”

“Believe me, this is the last time,” Ryan mumbled, sipping at his water. He watched Ray’s back then looked away suddenly when he turned with the pan in hand.

Ray raised an amused eyebrow and slowly scraped the eggs onto the waiting paper plates. Ryan kept trying to sneak glances at him, face slowly getting redder every time Ray caught him.

“I hope you don’t want to apologize for the kiss,” Ray said as he set the pan on the burner he hadn’t used.

Ryan’s shoulders bunched up near his shoulders and he sighed. “I was honestly hoping you would forget about that,” he sighed, shifting awkwardly as Ray sat across from him, “I’m so sorry for making you uncomfortable and pushing your boundaries.”

Ray studied Ryan’s face. Saw the shame and pain. Smiling slightly, he stood and cupped Ryan’s cheeks. “I did say we can try again in the morning.”

Ryan’s eyes went wide as he looked at Ray hopefully. He stood slowly, holding Ray’s hands. Swallowing hard, he leaned close until their noses were brushing again. “Can I kiss you?” he said softly.

Ray smiled and nodded, laughing when Ryan gave a quiet cheer before kissing him. He kissed back. Their second, longer kiss was significantly better than the short taste Ray had lost sleep thinking about. 


	408. Waves by Dear Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always wondered about that lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntHFxkX0fxU
> 
> Like my work? Please check out my original work at: http://vidparson.tumblr.com/

The lighthouse loomed over his small boat and he frowned at the climbing vines and shattered windows. Licking his lips, he glanced over at the shoreline he started out at and then back up at the lighthouse.

He had lived next to the beach all of his life, had seen this lighthouse every single day. He knew the place was abandoned, had heard all of the horror stories about ghosts and monsters. Remembered learning that the lighthouse was abandoned when a better one was built thirty years ago on the day he was born.

Now, so many years later, this lighthouse he grew up next to but had never been inside was within his reach. He had always wanted to explore the place since he was old enough to form his first thoughts and opinions. 

He hadn’t forgotten about the lighthouse when he went to college and then got a job doing computer programming. Every year he visited, he would stare longing at the lighthouse before being dragged away for family. Now that his parents had retired to an old folk’s home and he was the sole owner of the old family estate, there was nothing holding him back anymore.

Were the stories true? Were people really murdered there, bodies buried under the floorboards? Was there a hideous creature lurking in the dark shadows, watching them from the shattered windows on the top floor? Did the light really turn on occasionally on its own?

Childish excitement began to bubble in his stomach as he rowed his father’s old fishing boat over to the small beach. The lighthouse was the only thing on the island. The rest was covered in towering trees and heavy underbrush.

His boat hit the shore with a thud and he jumped out. He sloshed in the water to the back of the boat and pushed the rotting wood up onto the shore. Once the boat was secure in the sand, he trudged up to the tree line.

Tangled in vines and bushes was an old wooden sign with faded painted words. A carved arrow pointed straight ahead, at a pat of broken and shattered pieces of stone. Weeds and flowers grew up from the cracks but Ryan could still follow them.

He pushed back tree branches as the grass and bushes brushed his legs. He made sure to wear long jeans and his father’s old fishing boots so that if there was anything poisonous, he wouldn’t be affected.

After running into two large spider webs and flailing around like a madman, he scooped up a long, thin stick and waved it in front of him. He jumped when he broke one dew soaked web and a spider the size of his palm scurried up into the trees.

Shaking the feeling of his skin crawling, he pressed on, following the stone path up the short hill the lighthouse rested on. He came to a small clearing in front of the broken lighthouse door.

Wood and stone laid around in piles as he walked up to the door still hanging onto the frame by one hinge. He frowned at the door, hesitantly pushing on the rotting wood. He winced when the door fell in with an echoing slam.

He peaked his head into the lighthouse and his eyes widened. The inside was immaculate, clean and lived in. An old purple couch was tucked in a corner with an old TV with thousands of wires bursting from the back in front of the ripped up couch.

A table sat close to the door, covered in used paper plates and empty cans of energy drinks. Frowning, he hesitantly stepped inside, picking up the door and leaning it against the wall. The stairs to the second floor were half gone, hanging useless from the second floor.

Everywhere there were long, deep gashes. The walls were coated in long harsh scars while the floor was torn up in deep chucks. The stairs had the most damage. The couch was ripped and nearly shredded in places while the table had the least damages. The TV was completely untouched.

Ryan ran his fingers over one of the deeper gashes in the wall, frowning as the gash in the thick lighthouse wall was as deep as his middle finger. “What the hell?” he breathed, turning to look at the table.

The plates were coated in old food. There wasn’t a kitchen on the first floor, but there might have been one on the second floor. He wandered over to the TV and placed a hand on top of the old box.

Pursing his lips at how warm the TV was, he looked over the wires. There were a series of gaming consoles under the TV, plugged into the box the redneck way.

Ryan looked around the room again and frowned. Someone had been living there, for some time as well. They were relatively clean, whoever they were. The piles of wood and stone must have been from the destruction.

He wasn’t surprised that someone was living at the lighthouse, it was an old abandoned building no one bothered with, and it’d be easy to squat there. The question was how they were getting food there without anyone noticing and what animal made those marks.

“Oh god damnit.”

Ryan’s shoulders bunched up near his ears at the voice from the doorway. He slowly turned at the looked at the young man standing in the doorway. He was a head shorter than Ryan with dark brown eyes that squinted at him.

A tattered white shirt and filthy white pants hang to his thin frame. His hair was long and curly, knotted and a mess. A scraggly beard hung low and unkempt and was just as knotted. He was struggling to hide his hands behind his back, tan skin coated in either dried blood or mud.

The pants hit his legs well considering that he was balanced on long, sharp toes. His legs were bent like a dogs with a hock and large, curved upper thigh. Ryan opened his mouth as the young man continued to squint at him, shifting awkwardly in the doorway. Sharp teeth poked past his lips as he scowled at Ryan.

The man sniffed at the air, closing his eyes and stepping into the lighthouse. Ryan took a step back, ass hitting the TV lightly. The man let his arms drop to hand at his side, unnaturally long. His hands were large and sharp.

“Who are you?” the man growled, eyes opening as he took another step toward Ryan. His eyes glowed in the dark lighthouse, a gold tint to them.

Ryan swallowed hard and raised his hands up in surrender. “I-I’m Ryan Haywood. I’ve-I didn’t mean to intrude.”

The man’s head tilted to the side as he sniffed the air again, taking another step closer. “Thought the place was abandoned?” he said carefully, squinting at Ryan again. Every other time he blinked, a white film would cover his eyes then disappear with the next blink.

“Yeah, I’ve lived next to it in years and I just thought I would check it out,” Ryan said slowly, holding very still.

The man – monster? Creature? – frowned and sniffed at the air again. He blinked at the white film returned, eyes darting around. “Uh, well, it’s not,” he said awkwardly, looking around.

Ryan frowned and slowly lowered his arms, jumping when the man’s eyes snapped back to him. “I can see that, you keep the place nice,” Ryan said, smiling awkwardly as the man blinked again and the white film disappeared. He looked at Ryan and tried to smile without showing his teeth.

“Thanks, uh, Ryan,” the man said, taking another hesitant step closer, “But you should leave and not tell anyone you saw me, okay?”

Ryan frowned and shook his head. “Hold on a second, you expect me to leave without questioning what the hell you’re doing here, or what the hell you are?” he said, folding his arms. If this man was the one leaving those claw marks, he could rip him to shreds, but he hadn’t attacked him yet, didn’t seem to see him very well either.

The man scowled and shifted awkwardly, claws clicking together as he tried to make himself smaller. “I was hoping, yeah.”

“Sorry, not that easy,” Ryan said, narrowing his eyes as the man sighed and dropped his chin to his chest. The man didn’t speak and Ryan’s arms dropped to his sides. “Uh, what’s your name?”

The man’s head snapped up, white film on his eyes again. “I’m Ray,” he said, smiling slightly. His head drooped again when he started showing his teeth.

“Okay, what are you, Ray?” Ryan said, hesitantly stepping forward and wincing when the floorboard creaked.

Ray tensed and took a step back, clawed feet scraping against the splintered wood. He looked up at Ryan before turning and bolting out the door on all fours. Ryan rushed after him but Ray disappeared into the trees long before Ryan could even take a step.

Frowning in the doorway, he scanned the trees and brush for Ray, but the man was long gone. “The fuck,” Ryan breathed, leaning against the doorway. He sat in the doorway until the sun began to set. Ray didn’t return and he should really go home before the sun completely went down.

He scanned the woods as he walked back to the boat but didn’t see Ray at all. He looked back at the lighthouse as he rowed himself back to the shore. He almost could see Ray in the woods or in the windows of the lighthouse, but he wasn’t sure.

The next day he rowed back out to the lighthouse, piles of groceries and tools under an old door he found in the basement balanced on the boat. He dragged the boat onto the shore then piled the bags and tool box on top of the door, dragging it all behind him as he walked up to the lighthouse.

He left the door in the doorway as he creeped into the lighthouse. Ray was sprawled out on the purple couch, limbs hanging off as he snored softly. An Xbox controller dangled from his fingers. Ryan swallowed hard, licking his lips and loudly stepping on the creaky board he had stepped on the night before.

Ray was on him in a blink. He bared his sharp teeth as he snarled, sharp claws pinning his arms to the ground. Ray’s eyes were glazed over with that white film that darted around as Ryan held his breath and didn’t move.

Ray sniffed the air, blinked until the film went away, looking down at Ryan with wide, terrified eyes. With a weak whimper, he scurried away from Ryan, crouching behind the TV and staring at him over the box.

Ryan let go the breath he had been holding, sitting up slowly. “Hey,” he croaked, forcing a smile.

“What are you doing here?” Ray growled, flinching and hiding more behind the TV.

“To make sure you were real,” Ryan sighed, slowly standing and keeping his hands where Ray could see them, “I, uh. I also brought some supplies to fix your door since I broke it.”

Ray narrowed his eyes at Ryan, looking around him. Ryan stepped aside and gestured to the door and groceries laying on the ground. Ray squinted at the doorway before looking at Ryan. “Do you have any idea what I could have done?”

“I have an idea,” Ryan sighed, frowning when Ray glared at him.

“Why are you here?” Ray hissed, leaning over the TV to really look at him, brown eyes searching his face.

Ryan swallowed and shrugged. “I-I broke your door and felt bad?” he said, smiling crookedly. He sighed when Ray continued to glare at him. “I’m curious alright? I know it’ll be the end of me, but I can’t help it.”

Ray tapped his claws against the top of the TV gently before sighing through his nose. “It’ll definitely be the end of you,” he said with a scowl, slowly creeping out from behind the TV.

Ryan laughed lightly and slowly backed up toward the door, Ray hesitantly following after him. “I brought some food too,” he said as Ray poked at the plastic bags.

Ray’s eyes brightened before he tried to stuff his head inside the bags to see what Ryan had brought him. Ryan shook his head and moved the bags over to the table which had been cleared of garbage. Ryan wondered where Ray put it all since there wasn’t a junk pile outside.

“Fuck, you got me three cases of Red Bull?” Ray said, holding the heavy case up with one hand, squinting at the box that was only inches from his face.

“I saw you had plenty of cans on the table yesterday,” Ryan shrugged, watching Ray hug the box tightly, smiling with all of his teeth. He smiled back and walked back over to pick up his mother’s old tool box. “You can’t see well, can you?”

Ray shook his head, carrying the boxes over to the able. “Nah, that went out when they fucking went and they did this to me,” he said, gesturing down to himself.

“Who did what to you?” Ryan said, frowning as Ray tensed and slowly turned to look at him. He made sure to shuffle into the doorway with a pointed look.

Ray opened his mouth then snapped it closed again. “You’re not going to go away, are you?” he said eventually, shoulders dropping when Ryan shook his head, “Fucking fine,” he sighed.

Ryan smiled and set the tool box aside and picked up the door. “Tell me while I fix this,” he said, turning to rest the door against the wall next to the old door.

Ray watched him before sighing and edging over. He sat against the wall on the other side of the doorway, claws ticking as they bumped each other. “I was low on cash maybe three years ago,” he said as Ryan started to remove the old hinges, “There was a volunteer program the government was running in my town that gave people like ten thousand for every day they helped out, it was some medical testing thing for medication to help with depression and I jumped at the chance being depressed myself and shit.”

Ryan glanced at Ray as he sighed, carefully running his claws through his hair. He dropped the hinges on the ground, digging the new ones out of his pocket. “I went to the address and this guy that looked like he was from Men in Black showed up and told me and two other guys that they would be taking us to a secret facility.”

Ray tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, hands dropped into his lap. “They took us there and then we couldn’t leave. The money was a lie, what they were doing was a lie. They told us, once we were in cells next to each other, that we were part of an experiment about wendigoes.”

Ryan frowned and paused mid-screwing in the final nail. “Wendigoes?” he said, slowly continuing working when Ray nodded without looking at him. He had done some research on creatures that looked like Ray and wendigoes had popped up.

“They wanted to make super soldiers using the legend. I-I was the only one who really survived,” Ray said softly, closing his eyes, “They forced us to eat human flesh that they had done something to. I-I didn’t want to but I wasn’t going to be given anything else to eat and I didn’t want to die either.”

Ryan cautious sat down next to Ray now that the door was properly in place and attached to the doorway. “So you ate it and turned into a wendigo?”

“Kind of,” Ray said, turning to look at Ryan, blinking the white film away, “Whatever they gave me sort of worked. I’m halfway between a human and a wendigo. I don’t desire human flesh but I’m always hungry and look like this. I-I broke out once the change was complete, ran away until I found this old lighthouse.”

“You started to squat,” Ryan said, frowning when Ray nodded, “How did you get food before?”

“Well, all of the furniture had been washed up on the shore when I got here,” Ray said, gesturing to the table and couch, “The food I got by swimming to the opposite shore with a wooden pallet, scaring someone who had come out of the grocery store, and swimming the bags back.

Ryan nodded slowly, looking straight ahead as Ray shifted awkwardly beside him. “Well, I-you won’t have to do that anymore, I’ll help you any way I can,” he said giving Ray a determined look.

Ray snorted and shook his head. “Do you really want to deal with me? I’m a monster,” he said, frowning when Ryan stood and smiled down at him.

“Sure I do, it’s not your fault this happened to you,” Ryan said, offering Ray his hand, “And I’m probably too nice for my own good.”

Ray glanced between Ryan’s hand and his face before sighing and taking his hand as carefully as he could, letting Ray haul him to his feet. “You’re right, you’re way too fucking nice.”

Ryan laughed, tensing and freezing when Ray’s face was suddenly centimeters from his own. Ray’s eyes scanned over his face before he smiled and leaned back. “Sorry, I can’t see.”

Ryan blinked slowly before smiling sheepishly. “It’s fine,” he said, stepping back.

Ray nodded and awkwardly looked around the lighthouse before looking at the table. “I-uh,” he swallowed and looked at Ryan, “Do you want to stay and, uh, play games?”

Ryan blinked at Ray before smiling. “I’d love to,” he said, laughing when Ray beamed at him.

“Great, just help me put these away,” Ray said, picking up three bags. He dug his claws into the stairs and hauled himself up onto the second floor. Ryan handed the other bags up to him as Ray put them away into the makeshift kitchen he had on the second floor.

Ray explained, as he setup his X-Box, that he stole a generator and had it running behind the lighthouse. Like with the groceries, he would scare people into giving him the gas he needed. As he handed Ryan the least scratched up controller, he explained how he got the old TV working and connected up the consoles he also stole.

Ray was a smart, funny person. He had a lazy attitude toward most things, slumping in his seat and beating Ryan to a pulp at any game they played even though he had a hard time seeing the screen.

Ryan left before the sun set, Ray waving to him from the beach. The next time he went to the island, he had a new, large TV and gallons of gas in the boat with him. With Ray’s help, he carried it up to the lighthouse and switched out the TVs.

The next time after that he brought Ray a pair of glasses with the prescription Ray told him he remembered needing. Ray blinked as he set the glasses on his nose, looking at Ryan for a long time before his eyes misted over with tears.

Ryan always looked forward to every weekend he spent at the lighthouse with Ray. After two years, he managed to convince Ray to come live with him on the mainland in the comfort of his parents massive home.


	409. This Beautiful Life by Dear Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the end for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3WpATI5IVo
> 
> Like my work? Please check out my original work at: http://vidparson.tumblr.com/

            Splotches of black grew and swam in his vision as colors blurred together and the sky melded with the city. Pain numbed him, consuming his senses and emptying his head. Everything felt heavy as he laid there on what he guessed was asphalt. The blood rushing in his ears drowned out most other sounds.

            A sharp ringing started and he closed his eyes, forcing air between his lips. Every breath pushed more pain through him as his head grew heavier and heavier. By the time familiar, warm hands were pushing and moving him, he was barely awake.

            His head lulled to the side, dangling from his neck as he was hefted over the shoulders of a smaller body. His hair poked his eyes when he tried to open them so he closed them again. A rapid heartbeat filled his head as his own slowed.

            Warm skin soothed his pain at every bump while a familiar, rugged voice tried to shout over the ringing but he couldn’t understand any of the words. He tried to smile anyway as his mind dropped away into nothing.

            When he woke, he was laying in the bed he often shared with Ray at the penthouse. The world spun slightly as he opened his eyes and grit his teeth. He still felt like every inch of him weighed a ton.

            His head fell to the side and he frowned at the IV that led to a small needle in his arm. With some effort, he looked to his other side and saw Ray slumped over in one of the arm chairs that was usually in the common room.

            His body felt blissfully numb as he struggled to raise his arm, make a sound, something. His jaw hung open, a million questions on the tip of his tongue. No word slipped free, his throat was dry and rough a rasp of air pushed free and he closed his mouth again.

            Ray shifted in his seat, curling more into a ball, neck craned awkwardly to the side. His glasses were pushed down his nose, cockeyed. His arms were folded in his lap, knees pulled to his chest. Soft snores escaped him as the light from the window behind him blanketed him gently.

            Ryan smiled softly and watched Ray sleep until the heaviness covering him lulled him back to sleep. He woke again later to Ray playing on his DS, heavy bags he hadn’t noticed before illuminated by the light from the game. There was no light from outside, not even street light, leaking in from the heavy curtains pulled tightly closed.

            Ray’s hands trembled slightly and his clothes were different. He was wearing shorts instead of the blood stained jeans he had worn on the heist and Ryan remembered him wearing when he woke last. His purple hoodie was thrown over the back of the chair, one of Ryan’s old gray t-shirts hanging from his shoulders.

            Paper plates stained with food littered the nightstand along with numerous cans of various energy drinks. Ryan frowned and was able to slip his hand out from under the sheets. He was feeling lighter by the minute although he was still numb.

            His fingers slowly curled around the back of Ray’s knee, making him jump. Ray looked at him with wide eyes over his DS. “Ryan?” he breathed, snapping the device closed and dropping the DS onto the chair behind him.

            Ryan smiled and squeezed Ray’s leg slowly. He could feel how shitty his voice would sound if he tried to speak so he just didn’t bother. Instead, he held on until Ray was standing and let him take his hand.

            “Oh thank fuck you’re awake,” Ray breathed, clinging tightly to Ryan’s hand. He kneeled on the bed next to him, “Jack said it would take a while but even he was starting to get worried.”

            Ryan sighed and tried to clear his throat. “I woke up once before,” he croaked, squeezing Ray’s fingers as he pressed the back of his hand against his cheek, “You were sleeping and I felt too weak to make a noise.”

            Ray took a deep breath, held it for a moment, before breathing out, smiling tiredly. “That’s good Rye,” he said softly, nearly hugging Ryan’s arm now, “I should get Jack to unhook you.”

            Ryan chuckled and nodded faintly although Ray didn’t move and he kept a tight grip on his hand. Ray looked between his eyes, tears slowly gathering. Ryan frowned and wiggled his hand free to cup Ray’s cheek and wipe the tears away.

            “Ray?” Ryan rasped as Ray held onto his arm and cried, “What’s wrong?” He was never this torn up after one of them got injured. Angry and worried? Sure. Never crying and trembling.

            “I’m sorry, Rye,” Ray sobbed, bending over and pressing his forehead against Ryan’s shoulder, refusing to let go of his arm, “I’m so sorry.”

            Ryan frowned and went to raise his other arm, wincing when he pulled on the IV. Scowling at the needle, he looked back down at Ray and awkwardly pressed a kiss to his head. “What’s wrong? Why are you apologizing?”

            Ray sobbed a laugh and sat up slightly. “Can you feel your legs?” he whispered, red and puffy eyes locked on Ryan’s confused blue ones.

            Brows furrowing slowly, Ryan slowly turned his head to look down the bed. He felt fairly normal, but then again, he couldn’t feel much. He assumed that was the pain medication Jack had him on.

            Unable to see over the rumpled sheets, he struggled to push himself up on his forearms, Ray’s hand on his back to help guide him up. He looked down the sheets and stared at how soon they ended. He could make out the curve of his hips and the dip of his crotch between his upper thighs and then nothing. The sheets gracefully slumped down little nubs of his legs.

            Ray’s fingers curled into the back of Ryan’s shirts as he let his arm go. Ryan’s heart was in his ears as he ripped the sheets away with trembling fingers.

            His entire hip and what little stumps of his legs were wrapped tightly in gauze. He ran his fingers over his hips and crotch, relieved that everything there was in place, including his internal organs.

            His fingers stopped at the edge of his stump as Ray wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders and cried into his hair. “I’m sorry,” he croaked over and over again, “It’s my fault, I’m so sorry.”

            Ryan swallowed hard again and started breathing not realizing that he had stopped. He yanked his hand away from his stumps in shock and confusion. Ray clung to him tightly, trembling. Ryan wondered if he thought he was going to blame him. He wasn’t, he could. How could he when Ray was the only thing keeping him grounded?

            When Ray calmed down he nearly tumbled off the bed as he rushed to stand. Ryan was still leaning on his forearms, staring at where his legs should be. Ray ran out of the room, wiping his eyes and nose with the palm of his hands. Running, that was something he wouldn’t be doing again.

            A dull ache to get up shot through him suddenly and he dropped back onto the bed. He already missed Ray’s warmth. This, wasn’t Ray’s fault. Probably wasn’t anyone’s fault except maybe his own.

            Closing his eyes, he listened to the rapid footsteps coming back to the room. The entire crew minus Ray were there, all stuck in the doorway trying to get into the room.

            Jack pushed himself in and started working on the IV as Geoff, Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin all started talking at once. Ryan searched for Ray, he wanted to hold his arm again. Without his legs to keep him on the ground, he felt like he was about to float away.

            Ray wasn’t even hiding in the corner and when Michael sat in the arm chair, Ryan nearly growled at him to move. Jack was trying to get his attention, talking something about the pain medication he was on. He wasn’t listening, couldn’t even focus on his face.

            He was somewhere else, floating above everything and just watching. He was a ghost outside his own useless body that was staring at everyone blankly, unhearing.

            “Where’s Ray?” Ryan heard himself croak and he was back in his body suddenly when everyone was silent.

            “He’s probably in the living room,” Jack said slowly, nodding to Jeremy who rushed out of the room, “He’s okay.”

            Ryan’s eyes darted between his friends and a lump filled his throat. “What happened?” he said softly, faintly hearing Jeremy talking in the distance.

            The crew all glanced at each other again when Gavin forced a cheerful smile. “A police copter went down,” he said, playing with his stupidly bright gold sunglasses, “It crashed into the road and the blades flew off and-“

            “They hit you,” Michael said as Gavin wrinkled his nose. Jeremy and Ray’s footsteps edged toward the room. “They cute your legs clean off. Ray shot the pilot which caused the copter to go down.”

            Ryan’s heart was in his head, way too fast and way too loud. A pained sob echoed from the doorway and the others parted as Ryan looked over at Ray who was holding a hand over his mouth, trembling while Jeremy held him up.

            Ryan could already hear the apologizes pouring from Ray’s lips as he raised his arms and gave him a despite look. Ray was in his arms in a second, wrapped tightly around Ryan’s head and pressing wet eyes into his hair. Ryan’s arms weakly wrapped around Ray as the others slowly filed out of the room except for Jack who sat in the arm chair and waited.

            When Ray had finally calmed down, Ryan was still off in space, trying to tether himself to Ray the best he could. Between Jack and Ray, they managed to get him up into a sitting position.

            “You’ve been unconscious for a while,” Jack said softly as Ray carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair, “You’ve healed well and I’ve been looking for some prosthetic legs that will help you walk again.”

            Ryan stared at Jack blankly, letting his words slowly sink in. “I can’t be in the crew anymore,” he said softly, Ray’s arms tightening around him.

            Jack pursed his lips and sighed. “Not in the field, no, but you’ll always be part of this crew. You’re family Ryan. You always have been.”

            Ryan slowly smiled and nodded, letting Jack squeeze his hand before leaving, the door softly closing behind him. Ray and Ryan didn’t move, breathing slowly as their heartbeats fell into sync.

            “It’s not your fault,” Ryan eventually croaked, looking up at Ray, “It’s not. I don’t blame you.”

            “I figured,” Ray puffed a laugh, eyes still red as he looked over Ryan’s face, “Doesn’t mean I won’t stop blaming me.”

            Ryan sighed and leaned heavily against Ray. “Then I’ll just keep telling you.”

            Ray laughed lightly again and held him tighter, cheek resting against his head. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered after a moment.

            “It’s okay,” Ryan said, closing his eyes and letting the sound of Ray’s heart fill his head.

            They gave him an automatic wheel chair. Jeremy built ramps for all of the random stairs they had littered around the penthouse while Geoff had all of the doors enlarged so Ryan could move through them easier.

            Jack showed him different prosthetic legs and helped him with physical therapy. Michael and Gavin could do the only thing they could, treating Ray exactly the same. Gavin was still that annoying little brother while Michael still shouted and yelled.

            Ray didn’t leave Ryan’s side. He helped with the mental strain and loss. He kept him sane when he was stuck inside the penthouse for too long and started to go stir crazy. He held him when he dreamed of the day he lost his legs or when the phantom pains burned with every change in the weather.

            He slowly adjusted to being in a chair. He missed running and walking. He missed stairs and heists. Yet, he got used to always being seated and taking the elevator. He got used to complaining about how few buildings were handicap accessible. He got used to the chair and grew fond of it.

            The best thing anyone in the crew gave him was allowing him to do whatever he wanted until he asked for help. They let him do things by himself. Ray had the hardest time not babying him, but he held himself back and waited for Ryan to ask usually with a quick quip about how he was the tall one now.

            After years of stiff and limp prosthetic legs that Ryan needed crutches to use, a new company produced a prosthetics that needed someone to test them. Under false names, Ray and Ryan traveled out to the company’s main building.

            He went through the surgery to have the synthetic nerves placed in his stumps. When he healed, the prosthetics were put on and for the first time in years, he was able to stand and take his first steps.

            Ray held his hand and smiled through his tears as Ryan stood to his full height once again and hugged him tightly. He would still have to use his chair and he would still struggle to walk until he really got used to the prosthetics. He would be okay like the day he lost his legs. He would be okay because this wasn’t the end for him.


	410. How Far we've come by Matchbox 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After how far they had come, Ray had no worries. They would be okay, they always were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5wbruScF1c
> 
> Check out my other blog: vidparson.tumblr.com

           Sneakers kicked up stone and debris as they pounded against the hard, ruined ground. Fires blazed and filled the sky with smoke as the flames flickered and lapped at tan skin. Sweat coated a lean body, making a light green t-shirt cling to the skin.

Rips in clothes and skin turned dark red as harsh breaths were pushed out of aching lungs. Glasses fogged and steamed as they bounced on his nose. Short black hair stuck to his forehead as his beard soaked up the soot floating around him. Brown eyes darted around for a way out between collapsing buildings and raging fires.

Glass shattered as a thrown brick slammed into the store front. He stumbled away as other humans pushed past him to leap over jagged glass. He was nearly knocked from his feet as a burning car across the street exploded into a million pieces and sent more plumbs of greasy smoke into the sky.

The atmosphere was a vibrant red; dark clouds blocked out the sun. He pushed on, soot and smoke filling his lungs. He squinted and covered his mouth with a thin hand. He coughed as he ran straight through smoke pouring from a tall office building.

He nearly ran into a few people stumbling from the building or running in the other direction. His vision was just beginning to blur when he stumbled out on the other side. He paused to cough, the smoke curling around his legs.

He tried to push himself to run again, looking up to see a car with a dead man slumped over the wheel and a woman pushing on his shoulders. Time slowed as he took in her tear stained cheeks and panicked shouting. His eyes widened and his legs felt like stone until strong, familiar arms were tight around his waist.

He closed his eyes as he felt himself start to slam into the ground. They snapped open when he landed back in reality. Choking on a gasp, he snapped upright and coughed. His hand curled into his shirt over his racing heart as he tried to breath.

He stared down at the ratty sleeping bag he had been sleeping in since the beginning. He blinked a few times as he realized the world was blurry and he wasn’t lying in the middle of the street.

“Ray?” a deep, raspy voice croaked beside him, the slide of plastic fabric against clothes and skin making him flinch, “You okay?”

“Fine,” Ray pushed out, giving the man beside him a shaky smile. Blond hair had gotten long, tied back with a red ribbon. The knot was loose, long strands falling into a strong face. Blurry blue eyes narrowed at him before strong shoulders shrugged.

“Nightmare?” Ryan said, wrinkling his nose and clearing his throat.

Ray closed his eyes and sighed through his nose as he nodded. Large hands slid through his hair and he smiled, shoulders shagging and hand dropping into his lap.

“You’re okay,” Ryan said softly, gentle lips pressing against Ray’s temple before the warm hand was gone and his sleeping bag made more noise.

Chuckling tiredly, Ray opened his eyes and patted around beside him as he watched Ryan stand and stretch. The plaid pajama pants he insisted on keeping hung low on his hips, a white t-shirt clinging to his waist.

Ray’s fingers brushed the hard plastic arm of his glasses and he picked them up. He put his glasses on, eyes never leaving Ryan’s fingers carding through his hair, the ribbon hanging between his fingers.

His own hair was longer than he would like. He pushed back long black curls as Ryan placed the ribbon between his lips and pulled his hair back tighter. Smiling slightly, he let his hair go and let his bangs hang in his eyes.

“You still have those scissors?” Ray grumbled, peeling himself out of his sleeping bag. He scowled at his soaked red shirt, tugging on the fabric as it clung to his back.

“They broke a while ago, remember?” Ryan said, ribbon in hand again as he tied his hair up, “Can’t take your hair anymore?”

“Nope,” Ray sighed, stretching and groaning when he felt a few of his bones popping.

Ryan snorted and Ray glanced back as he started searching through their rugged old duffle bag. Scratching at his messy beard, Ray pulled at the hair. Frowning at the length and sighed once again.

“I have a knife that’ll work if you’re careful,” Ryan said, holding a long switch blade out to Ray.

“If only we had a mirror,” Ray snorted, taking the blade.

“I think I saw one in the bathroom,” Ryan said with a shrug, turning away from Ray and digging through the duffle again.

Ray watched Ryan’s back for a long moment, scars poking out from under the sleeves and where the bottom of the shirt was riding up. He scowled at the raised, light skin, feeling his own skin crawl.

_Your fault,_ a tiny voice echoed as Ray snapped his head to the side and turned away. He carefully walked over splintered floorboards and shattered pieces of glass furniture. Wallpaper and paint were peeling from the walls as he walked down the hallway peeking into rooms with broken doors.

Mattresses and upholstery were ripped and leaking stuffing. Some were covered in mold as bedframes and chair legs were disintegrating. Entire pieces of flooring had given way to the floors below as the remaining fake wood paneling under his feet creaked and cracked.

His bare toes soaked up the cold floor as he took careful steps. Scars crisscrossed his feet and he didn’t feel like adding a new addition nor did he want to hear Ryan complain, _again_.

The bathroom was mostly still intact. The medicine cabinet door was hanging on by a nail, expired bottles were overturned; scavengers had likely long since scooped up anything that could’ve been useful or Ryan had.

The mirror hung over a metal sink with only a few little pieces of a white ceramic covering remaining. The metal was badly rusted although the faucet still slowly dripped water. The tink of the water against the basin dug into his brain as he looked over the shattered mirror. There were long cracks in the pieces of the mirror that remained, spreading from the center.

Maroon stains covered the edges of some of the pieces still in the frame and the ones that littered the sink and floor. Carefully, Ray pushed the pieces aside and leaned over the sink. He snapped the blade out and took a deep breath. He should really have soap and water, but those were precious resources they couldn’t part with.

The blade scraped against his skin as he shaved his scraggly beard away. He didn’t flinch when he nicked himself, blood slowly slipping down his cheek and jaw to tap against the basin, breaking the water’s rhythm.

Strands of hair floated down into the sink. He stared thought the mismatched cracks in the mirror to look at his face, blood coating his skin slightly from where his hands smeared the drips.

He blinked hard a few times before reaching up and pulling handfuls of his hair. The sink was full of fluffy black hair by the time he was done. The cut job was anything but neat, but his hair would stay out of his face at least.

Returning to the bedroom they had slept in, neatly folded clothes rested where his sleeping bag had been. His pack was beside them; his sleeping bag was already rolled and hooked to the bottom of his backpack. His gun holster and canteen were resting on the other side. Ryan was dressed in his ratty dad jeans and heavy leather jacket that was almost too big even for him. The duffle bag was slung on his back, his shot gun hanging from the string he had tied around the barrel and shoulder rest.

He turned when he heard the soft pad of Ray’s bare feet with a bright smile. His eyes widened when he saw the blood slipping down Ray’s face and neck. “Thanks for the knife,” Ray said, holding the closed switch blade out to Ryan.

“What the hell did you do? Stab your beard off?” Ryan said, rushing over and cupping Ray’s cheeks. He tried to clear the blood away from with his thumbs. Ray looked over Ryan’s clean shaven face, tracing his strong jaw and faint cheek bones.

“I’m not good at this,” Ray shrugged, looking between Ryan’s eyes. He loved how they looked like the sky.

“Seriously? Why didn’t you ask me to help?” Ryan sighed, letting Ray’s face go to dig in his pockets.

Ray shrugged, letting his arms hang at his sides as Ryan chuckled lightly. He pulled a maroon stained washcloth from his pocket and cupped Ray’s jaw again. Ray closed his eyes as Ryan mopped up the blood, leaning into the soft brush of the once white cloth and the rough palm tilting his head.

He really should have gotten Ryan, but he love the feeling of these moments. Yet, deep in his stomach in a tight, hard ball, was a rock of guilt. Ryan did everything for him. Sure Ray hunted down their next meal, kept them safe with perfect shots but Ryan was the one with scars. Ray was the one who carried the first aid kits and spent long nights just listening to Ryan breathe to make sure he would wake in the morning.

His feet started to ache, the splinters pressing a little harder. His hands shook slightly, fingers itching to pick at the light cuts on his cheeks. He opened his eyes when Ryan’s fingers left his face.

“There, you’ll scab and you better not pick at them,” Ryan said, jabbing a finger at Ray, smiling slightly.

Ray rolled his eyes and smiled tiredly back. “Yeah, yeah. I know,” he said, padding over to his clothes as Ryan laughed and cleaned his bloody fingers.

Ray pulled his shirt over his head, dropping the damp fabric on the ground next to his feet as he stooped to pick up the dirty purple hoodie and bright blue t-shirt. He felt Ryan’s eyes trace the arch of his back as he slipped the t-shirt on then shrugged the jacket onto his shoulders.

Without hesitation, he dropped the tattered jeans from yesterday and stepped out of them. As he settled the new pair on his hips, Ryan’s arms snaked around his waist. A dull chin rested on his shoulders as Ray buttoned his pants.

“Are you feeling okay?” Ryan said softly, pressing their cheeks together, “You’re never this quiet.”

Ray shrugged and leaned back against Ryan eyeing the old sneakers with socks stuffed into them. “I’m okay, just- I’m just tired.”

Ryan sighed and squeezed Ray gently before letting go. Ray quickly slipped the socks on then stuffed his feet into the shoes. He buckled his holster to his waist before grabbing the strap of his pack, stuffing his dirty clothes inside, and then pulling it on.

When he turned, Ryan was right behind him. Hands cupped his cheeks again and chapped lips pressed against his. Ray sighed and kissed back, reaching up and resting his hands on Ryan’s shoulders.

They parted only a breath away, eyes crossing as they tried to look each other in the eyes. “What’s wrong,” Ryan whispered, lips brushing Ray’s.

“I dreamed about the beginning again,” Ray said, closing his eyes and kissing Ryan before he could say what he always does.

“It’s over,” Ryan mumbled when they parted. Ray snorted and kissed him again, groaning when Ryan pulled back quickly after.

“I know it’s over,” Ray snapped, glaring at him slightly as his fingers curled into his shirt, “Doesn’t mean it still doesn’t scare the shit out of me! I almost lost you, Rye!”

Ryan tensed then slumped, pressing their foreheads together. “Sorry,” he said, fingers curling along Ray’s jaw.

Ray frowned and kissed Ryan softly again. “It’s fine,” he said when they parted, Ryan’s eyes a deeper blue.

Ryan shook his head but didn’t say anything. He dropped his arms to Ray’s waist and pulled him close, resting his chin on top of his head. “We’re heading for bandit territory,” he said after a long moment where only the drip of the bathroom sink echoed through the building.

Ray scowled into Ryan’s chest, trying to wrap his arms around Ryan only for his hands to run into the duffle. With a soft growl, he slipped his hands under the duffle and held Ryan as tightly as he could. “No doing anything stupid.”

“No more scars,” Ryan said with a faint nod, peppering kisses to Ray’s head and temple.

Ray snorted then laughed as Ryan leaned back and kissed every inch of his face. “You fucking nerd,” he said, smiling brightly up at Ryan.

“There you go,” Ryan said, squeezing Ray gently, “There’s my Ray.”

Ray rolled his eyes and smacked Ryan’s shoulder. “Asshole,” he snorted before reaching up to cup the back of Ryan’s neck and yank him into a hot kiss.

Ryan chuckled against his lips, happily kissing back. He grunted when Ray slipped his long, thin fingers into his hair and pulled the ribbon free.

“Why do you do this,” Ryan sighed against his lips as Ray smirked at him.

“Hush and hold still,” Ray said, kissing Ryan again as he brought his other hand up.

Ryan snorted but did as he was told. He laughed when they parted when he felt the light tugs on his hair and the pattern Ray’s hands were taking. “And you tell me to cut my hair,” he said, leaning down slightly to kiss along Ray’s jaw, “You enjoy it more than I do.”

“Long hair is easier to grab,” Ray said, shivering as Ryan pressed feather light kisses against his neck as he watched his fingers braid Ryan’s hair, “It is fucking soft though.”

Ryan laughed against his skin as Ray tied his hair in place. “Happy?” he said leaning back and looking between Ray’s eyes.

“Very,” Ray nodded, pulling away and taking Ryan’s hand, “Let’s go fuck up some bandit’s day.”

Ryan smiled like an idiot as Ray pulled him along. They snuck into the barricaded camp with ease. They slipped long blades into necks and chests without flinching. They didn’t care about the blood soaking their sleeves.

Each step soft and planned, each turn carefully calculated and heart racing. Every death was one less person to worry about. Each room searched was more supplies for them. Each weapon in their hands killed a person.

So when a man spotted them and shouted before they could kill him, Ray happily took the bullet that echoed between the tall buildings of an abandoned city destroyed by bombs and greed.

He happily fell to the ground and let his blood leak from the hole in his shoulder. His glasses rested in the growing pool of blood as he watched the blurry shape of Ryan as he shot and sliced anyone that got too close.

He smiled faintly as the last man fall and Ryan’s darkening figure hovered over him, calling his name. Little drops hit Ray’s cheeks, but he didn’t feel them as Ryan’s hands pressed into his shoulder. His first scar that wasn’t self-inflicted, what an honor. He would take a thousand more just to see Ryan live longer than him.

“What was that about doing nothing stupid?” Ryan sobbed, cradling Ray to his chest. His chest was bare, his soaked clothes tossed to the side. Thick gauze covered his shoulder, no blood seeping through.

Ray’s eyes fluttered and he tried to laugh, only a rasped breath leaving him. Ryan pressed his nose and lips into Ray’s hair and held him tightly in the middle of the carnage they had created.

After how far they had come, Ray had no worries. They would be okay, they always were.


	411. Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he finally went into the house, the sun was gone and the sky was completely dark without the moon. The tips of his fingers were bright purple and his teeth chattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MewDeathCakes, sorry it took so long. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRPyoPGO2vo

“Ray!” Ryan grinned as he waved, eyes glued to a familiar mop of curly black hair and baggy hoodie.

His smile grew tense when Ray froze down the sidewalk, but didn’t turn around. Hesitantly, Ryan slowly lowered his arm and walked away from the doorway of his house. His mother was watching them with a worried frown.

“Ray?” Ryan said again, taking hesitant steps closer to Ray.

Ryan gasped and paused when Ray looked back at him over his shoulder. A harsh purple bruise coated his left cheek and around his eye. His jaw was clenched, little cuts and scrapes covering his face. Dragging against the ground beside him was a tattered backpack, bits of clothes poking out from between tears in the fabric.

Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes locked to tired brown ones. He clenched his hands into fists when he felt like his hands were shaking too much. “I’ll see you around?” he croaked, forcing a smile.

Ray gave him an honest smile, turning fully and limping toward him as quickly as he could. As Ray slammed into him in a tight hug, Ryan felt his nose stuff and tears gather in his eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ray and squeezed his eyes closed, the tears pattering onto Ray’s hoodie.

“I told you,” Ray whispered, fingers curling in his shirt, “I have to.”

“I know,” Ryan said, forcing himself to grab Ray’s shoulder and push him out an arm’s length away. Although more tears slipped down his cheeks, he continued to smile.

Ray sniffed, nose and cheeks turning red. His eyes turned wet as he wiped at them with his sleeve. Ryan let Ray slip out from under his hands and stood there, despite his mother insisting he come in, until Ray disappeared beyond the horizon.

A crackling echoed in his ears and his chest burned. When he finally went into the house, the sun was gone and the sky was completely dark without the moon. The tips of his fingers were bright purple and his teeth chattered.

His mother fussed over him, draping blankets over his shoulders and shoving his hands into gloves. Everything seemed a bit darker than before, but as long as Ray could be happy, he would be okay.

No one asked where Ray was when he didn’t come to school for weeks. The school didn’t care--only Ryan really cared. One month before the end of the year, another student took Ray’s seat beside Ryan in their history class and Ryan stood frozen in the doorway, other students cursing behind him.

He stared at the boy with blond hair and striking green eyes. His teeth were crooked and his laugh was deep. Ryan’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his backpack strap tighter. He didn’t hear the shout leave his throat through the roaring of blood in his ears.

He didn’t really remember what landed him in the principal’s office, but there were spots of blood on his hands. His knuckles and jaw hurt. His cheeks felt swelled and awkward. His head spun and he could swear he could almost hear Ray laugh.

Graduating felt empty without Ray shouting from the stands, waving his arms like an idiot, like he promised he would. There was an empty seat next to his parents that he stared at as he walked back to his seat. He kept the extra ticket in a small shoe box that was filled with old photos and notes.

He stared down at that box in the middle of his college dorm room. Los Santos wasn’t the safest place to get an education, but Ray always said he wanted to come and be a sniper.

His roommate bumped their arms when he passed, murmuring under his breath. Ryan stared at him tiredly before smiling softly and setting the box on his bed. That night, he slipped the box under his pillow and tried to sleep in the shitty bed the school provided.

The professors didn’t care and the students cared less. Most were high, and the rest were drunk. Ryan stared out the window during half-assed lectures. Two months into the semester, he looked out the window and burst to his feet. Staring up at him was familiar brown eyes and short black hair. A bright new purple jacket hung from slim shoulders and tight skinny jeans fit him so well.

The professor didn’t even flinch as Ryan raced from the room and burst from the Academic Building to an empty street. He panted hard as he looked around rapidly, trying to catch sight of that purple hoodie.

His heart thundered in his skull and he crouched where he stood, holding his head tightly between his hands. After a few short breaths, he stood and walked to his dorm, stuffed some clothes in a duffle along with his shoe box. He walked right off of campus and nobody came looking for him.

He honestly didn’t know what he was doing, stepped into the first gun store he found and bought a bunch of knives with his mother’s card before snapping the plastic in half. As he walked, balancing the a throwing knife on his finger, he smiled when he could almost see the day he taught Ray to throw knives in the glinting metal.

As he passed a small store front, he froze and took a few steps back. He stared down at the mask resting on a mannequin head. After blinking a few times, he pushed himself into the store and used the rest of his cash to buy the mask.

From the darkness of an alley, Ryan pulled the stiff plastic over his head and took deep breaths. Shifting his duffle higher up on his shoulders, he stepped out of the shadows and into the nearest convenience store.

He walked out with a heavier duffle bag and a crooked smile behind his mask. Blood soaked his shirt and splattered his new face.

Ryan took up accidentally sleeping in his mask a long time ago. He would forget to take the damn thing off because he forgot he was wearing his second face. He rarely used Ryan’s face anymore. They called him Vagabond now.

That morning, he had bothered to take the mask off, carefully setting the worn plastic on the bed side table. A shoe box rested in his lap, large, calloused fingers looking through faded photos and yellowing notes.

Sometime down the line, he stopped dreaming about finding Ray. The world was massive and Ray chose to leave his a long time ago. He let him go because he knew keeping Ray close would only hurt him.

His hair now hung in his face as he stared down at the first note Ray passed him his freshman year. They were in the same math class. Ray’s scratchy letters never got better through the years.

Closing his eyes, Ryan dropped the note back into the box and slammed the lid onto the top. He searched his pockets for a lighter, standing with the box in hand to find one somewhere in the apartment.

He found a bright purple lighter in one of the kitchen drawers. He snapped the flame alive and held the flames under the note. He didn't light it. He stared at the note and sighed, dropping the paper back into the box. This was the closest he had gotten.

Jobs were easy to get when the blood trail following him was so deep and bright. He took up sitting in bars, waiting for someone to come to him.

When a larger woman with curly red hair and a horrid Hawaiian shirt saddled up to the bar next to him, he barely spared her a glance. He stared down at his glass of Diet Coke until the woman cleared her throat.

“My boss has a proposition for you,” she said softly, smiling at the bartender and waving him away.

Ryan looked the woman up and down then shrugged. He chugged the rest of his drink then pulled his mask down over his jaw. The woman smirked at him and slipped from the stool, a wad of cash resting on the bar.

The penthouse Jack lead him to was a mess. Three men were arguing and tackling each other. A short man with a curly mustache and a suit leaned against the bar in the kitchen laughing drunkenly.

Ryan frowned and folded his arm as Jack cleared her throat then punched the mustached man’s shoulder when he didn’t notice.

“Fuck! Jack!” the man snarled, glaring at the woman before seeing Ryan hovering next to the door. His eyes lit up and he dropped from the stool he had been wobbling on. “Vagabond! Welcome!”

Ryan narrowed his eyes as Geoff rambled about him joining their crew. Like fuck that was happening. He liked being on his own. He liked his privacy. He liked-

“Who the fuck is the new guy?”

Ryan’s head snapped around faster than should have been healthy. His neck even cracked loudly. Standing in the entrance of one of two hallways was tired, but amused brown eyes and curly black hair stuffed under a black beanie. A faded purple hoodie hung from slim shoulders and baggy jeans barely stayed up on small hips.

“Ray, this is Vagabond, we told you we were bringing him on,” Jack sighed, shaking her head when Ray looked Ryan up and down before shrugging.

“Nice face,” Ray said, giving Ryan that crooked smile, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Ryan was frozen for a long moment, the silence weighing down on everyone. The three men finally stopped fighting, looking between Ray and Ryan, Ray frowning and shifting nervously.

Hesitantly, Ryan reached up and hooked his fingers under his mask. Ray’s eyes went wide as his eyes scanned Ryan’s face, the mask falling to the ground. After one more tense moment, one of the men, the tall one with wild dirty brown hair, stood straight up with a gasp.

“That’s the Vagabond’s face!” the man squawked before he was yanked down by the other two men.

“Rye?” Ray said softly, taking a shaky step forward.

Ryan nodded quickly, raising his hands then letting them fall to his side again. Ray slammed into him so hard the air was pushed from his lungs. Ray’s face was buried into his shoulder, he was so much taller than him now.

Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around Ray, remembering their last hug, the setting sun turning the small Georgian street orange as Ryan cried softly. Now he had no more tears to shed and he hadn’t spoken in some time.

A harsh whisper of a voice left him as a wet spot soaked his shirt where Ray’s face was pressed. Ray laughed wetly and his fingers curled into his stained leather jacket. “What the fuck was that man? That all you have to say after fucking forever?”

Ryan chuckled and smiled sheepishly, the men and woman around them staring at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws. “It’s been awhile since I’ve spoken, sorry,” he rasped, wincing as his throat began to ache.

Ray leaned back, frowning worriedly. “Holy fuck, your voice is fucking shot.”

Ryan shrugged and jumped when the mustached man’s hand dropped onto Ray’s shoulder. He felt his entire body tense and he pulled Ray to his chest, flashes of a different hand and a much less friendly face flashing in his eyes.

Geoff jumped, cringing back under Ryan’s glare. Ray blinked, brow furrowed, before laughing and snuggling into Ryan’s chest, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

“Geoff, this is Ryan. He’ll rip your fucking face off if he thinks you’re a threat. He’s done it before,” Ray said as he pushed himself up onto his toes to bump his head against Ryan’s chin. “Some things just don’t change, do they, big guy?”

Ryan huffed and slowly relaxed. He flinched when thin fingers gently touched his arm. His head snapped to the side. Jack held his mask out to him and he hesitantly took the familiar plastic with narrowed eyes.

Ray laughed lightly, talking quietly to Geoff as Ryan pulled the mask on. If any of them thought he was going to let go of Ray, they had another thing coming. He spent years missing him, years vaguely searching for him.

He blinked when Ray started pushing him out of the door. “We’ll be back, I promise,” he said to the others before the door closed behind them and they were left standing in the hallway, Ryan’s arms still wrapped tightly around Ray.

“I hope you have an apartment,” Ray said as he grabbed Ryan’s hand and started dragging him through the hallway.

Ryan smiled and scooped Ray up into his arms and jogged to the elevator. Ray laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

When Ray was sitting on Ryan’s bed, he raced to grab the shoe box from where he had hid the memories. Ray started to cry when he picked through the pictures and notes. “I missed your graduation,” he croaked, looking down at the extra ticket.

Ryan smiled softly, warping his arm around his waist. “I missed you,” he whispered throat burning with every word slipping through his mouth.

Ray snorted and laughed. He set the box aside and twisted, slipping his fingers under Ryan’s mask and dropping the plastic onto the bed. “You’re still a goddamn romantic.”

“Only for you,” Ryan whispered, grinning when Ray rolled his eyes.

“Asshole,” Ray sighed as he ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, “Your hair is so long now.”

“It’s annoying to get it cut,” Ryan’s voice cracked halfway through the sentence and he winced.

Ray gave a shaky sigh before pulling Ryan into a messy kiss. They parted panting and spit glittering on their lips. “I’m sorry,” Ray whispered as he cupped Ryan’s cheeks.

“It’s okay,” Ryan said softly as he cupped Ray’s hand and kissed his palms, “you had to go.”

“You could have come with me,” Ray sniffed, pressing their foreheads together.

“Maybe, but, I didn’t.” Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him into his lap just like he used to. “And here we are.”

Ray laughed wetly and kissed him again, softly this time. Ryan kissed back, holding Ray as tightly as he could. 


	412. Ode to Sleep by Twenty One Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan really thought it was funny how much he looked like Ghost Rider when he was on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wi105P5bX-g

“Ray look!”

Ray glanced up from his sniper sight to Ryan standing beside him. Heat licked at his face as Ryan’s blue eyes grinned down at him.

“I’m Ghost Rider!” Ryan said, holding his arms out to his sides. His skull mask was melting slightly as his jacket began to burn.

Ray scowled and stood, slinging his rifle over his shoulder, the strap digging into his shoulder. “Ryan,” he sighed, arms hanging at his sides.

Ryan snickered, before falling back. Ray groaned as one last breath pushed out of Ryan’s lungs. He glanced down at the warehouse they were scouting before sitting back down, back leaning back against the small wall surrounding the roof.

He looked around, scowling when he spotted an overturned canister of gasoline lying next to the door to the building. The gravel covering the roof dug into his skin through his jeans as he sunk down and watched the fire consuming Ryan’s body burned out.

The smell of burning flesh mixed with melting plastic didn’t bother him anymore. Ryan had burned himself to death so many times now that Ray had a hollow pit in his chest where worried pain used to reside.

His teeth ground together as his jaw clenched. He wanted to cry, to yell at Ryan, to shake his shoulders and scream the stupid out of him. He wanted to leave and let the fucking moron take care of himself for a change.

Yet, there he sat, and there he would stay until the flesh grew back and his lungs would take air in again. There he would be to help Ryan peel the melted mask off of his face and body. He would be the one to hand him the spare clothes he always had in his motorcycle seat.

He would haul his stupid ass back to the penthouse and tuck him into bed before leaving to blow off the anger boiling under his skin. He would come home to Ryan cooking dinner with a bright smile, like he hadn’t just lit himself on fire and Ray wouldn’t have the energy to fight with him.

Now, he just had to wait for the next beat to the same old song and dance. Ryan’s skin was slowly growing back on blackened and ashy bones. Did his bones eventually turn white again, or did they just stay black and ashy?

Scowling, Ray leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He hated the gnawing emptiness in his chest and the anger slowly heating in his lungs. His throat closed off and the steam built up in his chest. He was so tired of the smell, the waiting, the silence, the everything. He didn’t understand, but Ryan must have had some reason, some purpose to lighting himself on fire every chance he got.

He was startled awake by a familiar cough and blinked slowly at Ryan hunched over and coughing up ash. Ryan’s blunt, short nails clawed at the melted plastic clinging to his skin. The steam that had been building in his chest since falling asleep suddenly exploded past his throat and he stood.

“What the fucking fuck?!” Ray snarled, nails making harsh indents in his palms.

Ryan jumped and looked up at Ray, the black plastic half covering his eyes. Some of the plastic gave away to red, ripped skin on his cheek.

“Why? Why the fuck do you do this? I--I don’t fucking understand!” Ray said, raising his fist before throwing it back down to his side, “I--I can’t--you can’t, ARGH!”

Blood slipped through his white knuckles and dropped onto the gravel with soft splashes. Ray stared down at Ryan who was frozen, what could been seen of his eyes wide. Tears he hadn’t shed since they discovered their immorality filled his eyes then overflowed, mixing with the blood when they fell.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Ray croaked, looking at his feet. He sniffed and snorted, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his purple hoodie. “I can’t watch you do that anymore.”

Ryan made a strangled noise, coughing hard. More ash floated from his lips, his throat not quite repaired yet. Ray closed his eyes, clenched his jaw, and then took a deep breath. Letting the air go, he kneeled down and yanked his nails from his palms.

Ryan sat as still as he could as Ray peeled the plastic off of his skin. Occasionally he would cough, less and less ash leaving his lungs. Ray felt his muscles tense up and shake as he tried to calmly help Ryan. His stomach churned as an old ache filled his chest.

“Stay here,” Ray mumbled when most of the plastic and charred fabric was piled up around them. Ryan’s skin was looking less raw by the second, smears of Ray’s blood splattered across pink skin. “I’ll go get your clothes.”

Ray took his time climbing down the ladder. The thud of his vans against the metal rungs echoed in his head, leaving no space for other thoughts. Exact replicas of all of Ryan’s clothes were neatly folded in the bike seat.

Ray stared down at the mask for a moment before sighing through his nose and picking everything in one arm and slowly climbed back up to the roof. He froze at the top of the ladder, just his head over the top of the wall.

Ryan was gone, only the piles of plastic and drops of blood remaining. Ray sniffed and, with trembling hands and noodle legs, climbed the rest of the way up and curled into a ball against the wall, hugging Ryan’s clothes tightly.

He sobbed dryly into his arms. He was so tired. He didn’t want Ryan gone. He just wanted him alive and healthy and not burning to a crisp every other day. He didn’t want him to go away, he wanted him there, beside him, alive.

Ryan had no problem using his immortality to the fullest, but Ray could barely breathe. Just the idea of dying was terrifying, but coming back? To stop breathing, to stop existing, just for a few minutes, scared him. Would he change? Would he be different when he came back? Where did he go? Did he have to suffer through being a mind trapped in a corpse until his body repaired itself? He already hated the feeling of his body repairing itself when he was _alive_.

He really didn’t want to find out. Ryan was always the one dying. He was tired. He just wanted everything to stop.

He choked on a sob and pressed his face into Ryan’s clothes until his nose hurt. Very faintly they smelled of a time long ago when he and Ryan collapsed on the couch snuggled close together after a heist, glad that they were both alive and unhurt. A time when Ryan would still take the fall, but Ray would help him walk home instead of dragging his lifeless corpse after him.

He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t let Ryan keep doing this to himself anymore, but now he was gone and Ray had to find his stupid ass before the police got called for a naked man wandering the city.

He needed to get up, but he stayed curled in that ball, sobbing dryly and trying not to exist.

“Ray?”

The voice was soft and gently, but still echoed loudly through his skull, making him flinch. The gravel crunched under soft, new feet, a few smaller pieces sticking to the skin. Warm arms wrapped around him, a rough jaw pressing into his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan whispered, voice still rougher than the gavel under them, “I didn’t, I didn’t think about how you felt.”

Ray shook with a wet sob and he held himself tighter as long fingers carded through his hair. “You fucking idiot,” Ray hissed, head snapping up and smacking Ryan in the jaw so hard his teeth clicked together, “You motherfucking bastard!”

Ryan leaned back slightly, wincing when Ray punched him a little too hard in the shoulder. “I know,” he said as Ray’s second punch turned into him roughly grabbing his shoulders. Heavy tears soaked Ray’s face as he grabbed Ryan’s other shoulder and started shaking him.

“Can I shake the stupid out of you?” Ray snarled, snot dripping out of his nose.

Ryan laughed lightly, holding onto Ray’s arms and letting him shake him until he ran out of energy and his arms hurt. “I don’t think that works,” he said, pressing his forehead against Ray’s.

Ray scowled, sniffing before rubbing his nose. “You can’t do it anymore.”

Ryan sighed and fidgeted awkwardly. “Can I wear pants first?”

Ray huffed before shoving Ryan’s damp clothes into his hands. “Be fast,” he snapped, wiping his eyes again.

Ryan smiled and kissed the top his head before standing and changing into the clothes. Once he was in snug jeans and familiar leather, he tapped Ray’s back until he scooted forward. He dropped to the ground behind Ray and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Ray pouted slightly, leaning back against Ryan, folding his arms tightly. “You can’t. I can’t do this anymore,” he huffed.

Ryan sighed and rested his cheek on Ray’s head. “I’m sorry,” he said slowly, jaw jerking as he worked through his words, “But, I--you probably wouldn’t understand, but it’s freeing.”

Ray tensed then relaxed, turning sideways so he could comfortably look up at Ryan. “I don’t get it, but there’s gotta be a better way.”

Ryan pursed his lips then grinned. “Actually, you know how you broke down just now? How every time you break down and just try not to be with the world?”

Ray narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. “Sure?” he said with a confused head tilt.

“It’s like that for me,” Ryan said, nodding to the pile of melted plastic, “It’s just... peaceful being somewhere else for a while. I know I’m going to come back. I just need a moment to myself like you do.”

Ray frowned and leaned against Ryan, pressing his nose into his collar bone. “I’m so scared you’re not going to get back up,” he whispered, closing his eyes and melting against him.

Ryan tensed before he held Ray tighter. “I--I honestly hadn’t thought of that being a possibility before,” he mumbled, lips brushing Ray’s hair.

Ray sighed and pushed himself back to glare at Ryan in the eyes. “We don’t know fucking shit about this immortality bullshit. What if it’s not permanent? What if there’s a limit? What will I do when you’re gone?” he said, fingers curling in Ryan’s jacket, “I can’t just join you, and you’ve died more times than I have, so many that I’ve lost count. What would I do when you’re gone? Live until whatever happened to us runs out and I die too?”

Ryan scowled and cupped Ray’s cheeks. “I really didn’t think about that,” he said, heartbeat thundering through his body, “I didn’t--I really didn’t think about anything.”

Ray sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into his hand. “We’ll figure out a better way for you to relax, just. Please. No more dying. No more taking the fucking bullet. No more Ghost Rider cosplay!”

Ryan snorted and smiled, running his thumbs over Ray’s cheeks, brushing stray tears away. “Okay, I promise to try.”

Ray nodded and sniffed, waving Ryan’s hand away so he could wipe the snot gathering in his nose. “Great, now carry me home. I’m too fucking tired.”

Ryan laughed and hugged Ray tightly, pressing his lips to his temple. “We’ll go home and cuddle, just like we used to.”

“We’d fucking better,” Ray mumbled, smiling faintly as he closed his eyes and relaxed. He fell asleep as they drove home, wrapped up in Ryan’s warmth and smell. He woke pressed between the back of the couch and Ryan’s chest.

Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes again and pressed closer, Ryan’s soft snores rumbling through him.


	413. Hayloft by Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James might have fucked up just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAafSJpsoBQ

Louis smiled softly as Rosa pressed aer face more into his shoulder. His arm rested comfortably around aer, fingers slipping through aer short hair. Rosa snored fairly loudly as ae slept, the sound rumbling through aer chest.

He sighed and closed his eyes, settling more against the couch. Rosa came home from the magazine exhausted and angry so he suggested they change into comfortable clothes and not move from the couch. He ordered pizza, the empty box currently laying on the floor next to the couch.

Rosa fell asleep fairly quickly after eating. He didn’t mind. Ae was like a furnace which was always nice with his chilly skin. Sighing softly, he held aer a bit tighter and tried to sleep to the familiar rhythm of Rosa’s snores.

Then the door suddenly slammed open. Louis jerked upright, wrapping around Rosa although ae would be the one to save his sorry ass.

Rosa groaned and blinked around his arms as four men in all black, including the ski masks on their heads, barged into their apartment. They had large guns raised, belts of ammo and knives hanging from them.

Louis’s eyes widened as Rosa shifted under him. He ducked his head down when Rosa raised aer arm, a small pistol in hand.

He heard the four shots go off but didn’t move until Rosa tapped his shoulder. He pushed himself up before rolling onto the floor with a groan and a curse. “Who were they?” he grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his back.

Rosa frowned as ae looked over the back of the couch. Louis stayed on the floor, wincing when he noticed blood splattered on the walls. Shaking his head, he looked away and stared hard at the pizza box half under him.

“I don’t know,” Rosa sighed, slipping from the couch and jogging silently toward their bedroom, “But we’re not waiting around for the next bunch to show up.”

Louis scowled, trying to stand up when something shined out of the corner of his eye. He blinked at the silver band around his left ring finger. Smiling softly, he pushed himself to his feet and spun the band around his finger.

He went to the bedroom without looking at the bodies probably laying in pools of blood. A duffle bag was shoved into his arms the instant he crossed the fresh hold. “That one’s yours,” Rosa said as ae finished shoving aer case of throwing knives into another duffle bag resting on the bed, “We’re going to my parents.”

Louis sighed, shoulders sagging slightly. Although Ray and Ryan were pushing on sixty, they still looked only forty. “This is probably James’s fault.”

“Probably,” Rosa chuckled as ae zipped up the duffle, “But if it’s him, he’s the last one we want to go to. Whoever these guys are won’t want to mess with the infamous Brownman and Vagabond.”

“No one wants to do that,” Louis mumbled, slinging the duffle over his shoulders before slipping some slippers onto his feet. His shoes next to the door were probably soaked by now.

Rosa rolled aer eyes and bumped hips with him before leading him through the apartment by his hand. Louis kept his eyes closed so he didn’t vomit. He still couldn’t get used to seeing brains on the outside of the cranium.

Rosa insisted on stealing a plane. There was no way to track a stolen plane with a paper trail. Louis just went with the flow. There was no reason to tell aer that ae would have an easier time just erasing their paper trail. However, he knew ae loved flying planes.

Within three hours they were at a quaint farmhouse surrounded by lush fields. The yellow walls were bright against the black slate roof. Louis stepped out of the Uber he managed to convince Rosa to let him pay for. The last time they were attacked, ae reverted to old habits just like this.

Ryan was standing on the porch, Rosa running up to hug him as Louis handled the bill. As the Uber drove off, he turned and smiled when he saw that Ray had joined his husband and child on the small front porch.

He walked up with a sheepish smile. “Sorry to just drop in,” he said, laughing as Ray hugged him tightly the instant he could.

“You’re always welcome,” Ryan said as Ray snorted and slapped Louis’s shoulder.

“Especially when James fucks up,” Ray said, rolling his eyes and leaning back to squeeze his shoulders.

“Ray,” Ryan sighed as Rosa laughed. Shaking his head when his husband stuck his tongue out at him, he looked down at Rosa. “How are you two?”

“Tired,” Rosa said, hooking aer arm with Louis as he came to stand beside aer.

“More than a little worried,” Louis said, shaking Ryan’s hand.

“You’ll be fine,” Ray said, pushing them toward the front door, “Guest room’s already made up and everything.”

“I already called James,” Ryan said, following them in and taking the duffels from their shoulders, “He’s working on fixing everything. And he’ll pay for the cleanup in your apartment.”

“For now, you’ll stay here,” Ray said, smiling brightly at them. He always missed having the kids around. Ryan loved the farmhouse more than Ray did but they were both enjoying retirement.

“Thanks again,” Louis said, smiling awkwardly. He never really felt like he fit in with the Haywood family.

Regardless, they brought him in the best they could. “Don’t worry,” Ryan said, smiling at Louis as Ray and Rosa started talking softly to each other, “How’s work?”

Louis smiled and tried not to rant too much about the fashion industry. Ryan politely listened to everything and asked a few questions. To be fair, once Louis asked Ryan about the farm, he went on for hours about the animals and the crops.

Eventually Ray shooed Ryan and Rosa off to the kitchen and sat beside Louis in their living room. “Game?” Ray said, waving an old X-box controller.

“Sure,” Louis said, catching the controller as Ray booted up the newest X-box model. He had no hope of winning, but Ray was always fun to play with.

“So, you okay at work to stay out here with us until this is sorted?” Ray said, looking at Louis out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, I’m one of the easier to work with designers so they’re okay with me taking random vacations,” Louis said, sighing when he died again.

“Good,” Ray nodded, biting his lip as only the game sounds filled the room, “I’m sorry.” Ray’s voice was barely a whisper.

Louis tensed then frowned down at Ray. “What?”

Ray sighed and paused the game. “I know I say this every holiday, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry you got dragged into all of this.”

“Oh,” Louis said before snorting and laughing, “I accepted all of this when you guys told me in college. I had long since accepted this when I asked Rosa to marry me and even more so when the old Fake AH Crew came to our wedding.”

Ray laughed lightly, letting their shoulders rest together. “I know, doesn’t mean that I can’t apologize for what you’ve had to put up with since then.”

Louis shook his head and pressed the start button on Ray’s controller. “Thank you.”

Ray smiled to himself and continued to play, sparing Louis’s character, just this once. “You’re welcome.”

About a week into their stay, Louis and Rosa were both startled awake by a slam and a bang. Seconds later, Ryan raced past their doorway with his favorite knife in one hand and a pistol in the other.

As Rosa flailed aer legs to untangle them from the blanket, Ray stumbled past, jaw clenched and a machine gun in his hands. Louis groaned and rolled off of the bed, slipping underneath.

Rosa bolted from the room with aer own guns in hand. Louis curled into a ball the best he could as he listened to the gunshots and shouting come from downstairs. At one point he thought he heard James’s voice, but he didn’t move.

He barely breathed until he saw Rosa’s feet appear in the doorway. “Louis? It’s alright. They’re all dead.”

Louis sighed, body going slack. With some effort and a lot of wiggling, he dragged himself out from under the bed. “Everyone okay?” he panted, taking Rosa’s hand and fumbling to his feet.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Rosa said as ae squeezed his hand, “You should have seen Dad, he nearly ripped one of the guy’s head off. And then James appeared out of nowhere!”

Louis smiled, watching Rosa gesture awkwardly with one of aer hands holding his and the other clutching aer pistol. The stairs creaked with the weight of three bodies before James, Ray, and Ryan walked into the room, splattered in blood and panting slightly.

“Hey Louis,” James said, waving awkwardly, “You okay?”

“Fine,” Louis chuckled, offering James his hand, “This all over or...?”

“’Fraid not,” James sighed as he shook Louis’s hand, “I just followed those bastards here to make sure you’d all be okay. Should have known that Dad and Papa would have slaughtered them before I even got here.”

“You took out one,” Ryan said with a shrug. He smiled as James rolled his eyes and Ray laughed.

“We might be old, but we’re still kicking,” Ray said with a huff, folding his arms.

“No one is doubting that, Papa,” Rosa said, hugging Ray tightly.

Ray laughed and hugged aer back. James and Ryan shared tired smiles as Louis’s shoulders slumped slightly. He always felt safe anywhere the Haywood family was.

James stayed until morning, helping to clean up the mess of bodies on the first floor before leaving to solve the problem. Louis helped clean the dried blood from the hardwood floors and bleach the carpets. He nearly puked once when some leftover brain matter slippe from one of the carpets when Rosa picked it up.

They were only attacked one more time. Louis had woken up in the middle of the night to a man half in their window. He instantly curled around Rosa and shouted. Before the man could get fully in the room, Ryan was there with a shotgun.

Rosa sat with Louis in the bathroom as he retched into the tub, little bits of bone, blood, and organs clinging to his clothes and skin. Ryan brought him a fresh change of clothes and sat with him as Rosa helped Ray clean up the blood.

“You really need to break this habit,” Ryan said as Louis hugged the bowl, still nauseous.

“Don’t think that’s happening any time soon,” Louis said, giving Ryan a weak smile, face a faint green.

Ryan chuckled lightly and leaned back against the wall next to the toilet. “I’m glad you’re part of the family.”

Louis stared at Ryan blankly for a long moment. Ray, Rosa, and (begrudgingly) James, had all told him that at one point or another. Never Ryan. Rosa told him the same sentiment was in his smile. Louis didn’t doubt aer, Ryan didn’t talk a lot to begin with.

“I mean, your first thought after waking up to a strange man climbing into your window is to protect Rosa,” Ryan said, awkwardly smiling, “As aer father, that’s more than I could ever ask you to do.”

Louis blinked slowly before smiling slightly. “I’d do anything for aer. Although, ae’d be the one saving my sorry ass.”

Ryan laughed and shook his head. Helping him back into the room once Ray and Rosa were finished cleaning.

They stayed for two months in total. Once James had destroyed the organization out for their blood, he came back the farmhouse and they all stayed for another two weeks.

Louis stood next to the car as Rosa, eyes wet but not overflowing, hugged aer parents and brother tightly. Once their goodbyes were done, Louis found himself nearly tackled to the ground, the Uber driver laughing lightly.

Rosa leaned into Louis’s side as they drive away. “We should visit more,” Louis said after some time of comfortable silence.

Rosa sat up a bit and pressed a kiss into his cheek. “Yes, we should,” ae said, giving him a soft smile before settling back down again.


	414. Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, just maybe, this wasn't his best plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Op4n0pGQ3F4

Ray rolled a small detonator in his hand. His other hand was stuffed in his hoodie pocket, his back pressed back against the boards of the bench. An old black beanie covered his shaggy black hair that stuck out at all angles. He sat with a hunch, dark brown eyes frowning at the detonator.

A small shiver shot through him as he looked up and looked at the yellow, orange, and red trees covering the park. Kids were laughing and playing under and on brightly colored jungle gyms. They were sending little pieces of wood flying as they ran past in their light weight, fluffy jackets and tiny hats. Parents watched them off to the side, mothers grouped together talking. A few fathers lingered, looking at their phones or watching their kids with fond smiles.

A few well behaved dogs on brightly colored leashes panted at their owners’ sides. A few looked up at Ray and gave a soft little bark or yap before being pulled away. Ray sighed and let his hand hang off his knee, the detonator in a white knuckle grip. He didn’t like jobs that were this personal.

The string bag resting against his side held his sniper rifle in carefully cared for pieces. He might be an assassin for hire, but people hired him for sniping not to blow up a car parked so close to a bunch of innocent people.

Sniping was quick and clean. One shot to the head and then he was done. He was far away and could barely make out the poor bastards face. This, this was too close. Too personal. He could hear them now.

In the first few seconds, no one would move. Time would suspend as pieces of car shot into the sky and the shockwave pushed through them. Then there would be screaming. The kids would be crying and screaming as their parents, those who could move anyway, scooped them up and kept running.

The dogs would bark and yank on their leashes as their owners froze in place, trying to figure out what to do. When the first piece of the car slammed into the ground they would run away as emergency vehicle sirens started in the distance. They would have already seen the billowing smoke over the buildings and trees.

In the center would be Ray, just silently watching with his tired eyes and lazy slouch. He wouldn’t move until the police showed up. He could slip out in the crowd, a horribly sharp stone jabbing at all of his organs as he walked. He could only hope that no one got injured. The target would be obliterated. There was enough explosives in the car to vaporize him.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Ray slowly looked up at a man with glittering blue eyes and soft, short blond hair. The black t-shirt he wore was very form fitting and his ratty jeans hugged his hips well. There were random stains here and there and tears in the jeans, but they still looked comfortable. What a nice looking guy was doing talking to Ray, who knew, but Ray wasn’t about to give up the opportunity to not think for five seconds.

He slowly slid over, pulling his sniper into his lap silently. The man smiled and nodded, sitting down surprisingly close to Ray and folding his hands into his lap. Ray kept an eye on the guy out of the corner of his eye. He was looking around aimlessly, sometimes watching the kids, other times a dog.

“Nice day,” the man said without looking at Ray. Ray nodded then jumped when a piece of candy was suddenly being held out to him. “Food for thought?”

Ray blinked at the man’s sheepish smile and faint blush for a moment before hesitantly taking the strawberry Bon Bon. “Shoot,” he said, unwrapping the candy.

The man smiled and looked ahead of them again. “Ever wanted to run away?”

Ray raised an eyebrow and watched the man. He had faint stubble running the length of his strong jaw. “Been there done that.” He decided after a moment of silence. He pushed the Bon Bon against the side of his cheek.

The man nodded, chuckling quietly to himself. “Yeah I figured, what’s it like?” he said, turning to look at Ray, head tilted to the side like one of the puppies that had pulled at Ray’s pant leg earlier that day.

Ray shrugged and watched his targets car again. The man was nowhere to be seen yet. “Sucks. Got nowhere to go, nothing to do. You can’t make money, can’t support yourself. Gets you in a lot of trouble.”

“Trouble like waiting for a middle aged man of about forty five, nice business suit, and graying hair, to blow him up?” the man said, smirking when Ray had a knife pressed against his ribs in seconds, the Bon Bon spat onto the ground, “Wow you’re faster than I thought.”

“Who are you?” Ray said softly, keeping the blade pressed hard between two ribs.

“Hum, I wonder,” the man chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair before producing another Bon Bon from seemingly nowhere, “Want another?”

Ray narrowed his eyes and pressed the knife hard enough that he could feel skin break under his blade. “One good hit and I’ve punctured your lungs. Who are you?” he grit out between his teeth.

The man pursed his lips and carefully unwrapped the Bon Bon. “What would you even do with my body?”

“Make it look like you fell asleep, leaving the knife in to keep most of the blood in.” Ray frowned when he saw his target start walking toward his car. “Doesn’t really matter to me. Shows almost over anyway.”

“Eh, maybe,” the man said chewing on the Bon Bon, “You know who he is?”

Ray scowled and readjusted his grip on the detonator. As his target opened the car door, he shot a glance at the kids. A mother and son were heading for their car, right next to his targets. He tensed and froze, grinding his teeth together.

“Ah, you’ve got a conscious,” the man said, smirking down at Ray.

Ray frowned and held his thumb over the red button but he couldn’t, not with the mother and kid so close. His target was doing something in his car and the mother and son were messing around with the car seat.

The man frowned before carefully bumping Ray’s shoulder, minding the knife. “No worries, I disconnected your bomb.”

“What?!” Ray snarled, throwing the detonator down and standing, staring the man down. A few parents gave them concerned looks before looking away, keeping them in the back of their minds.

The man smiled and stood. “Not sure who hired you, but my client wanted a nice subtle affair, a snipping job actually.”

Ray narrowed his eyes and his hands shook. He turned and left, storming toward the cars which still hadn’t left. He’d do anything to get this job done and get away from this freaky bastard.

“Woah, wait a minute!” the man said rushing after Ray, “Okay, I can clearly see you didn’t buy that.”

Ray could almost feel his eye twitch as he stormed toward the car, the knife in a white knuckle grip. The man sighed and trailed after him, smiling awkwardly at the parents they passed.

“What are you doing?” the man hissed, frowning down at Ray, “You could cover murdering me, but you can’t hide just straight up shanking him!”

“Well, if someone hadn’t destroyed my bombs,” Ray snarled, not taking his eyes off of his target who was finally starting the car.

The car engine began to purr and Ray felt arms around his waist before intense heat burned at his skin and hair. Then there was nothing but screaming and pieces of car hitting the ground. The man had Ray in his arms, running with the rest of the parents and dog owners.

Ray blinked up at the billowing smoke as sirens began in the distance. He felt sick to his stomach and pushed against the man’s arms. “Let me go!” he said, trying to kick his feet.

“Do you want to get caught up in this mess? Fuck, should have never went out without the mask or the makeup. Why did I think this was a good idea?!” the man grumbled, taking a sharp corner and hefting Ray up to hold him better.

“Mask,” Ray breathed before his eye actually started to twitch, “VAGA?!”

Vagabond winced and stumbled toward a bike. “H-hey Ray,” he coughed, setting Ray on the ground with an awkward smile, “Been awhile?”

Ray folded his arms and tapped his foot as Vagabond ran his hand through his hair. “Okay, look. After the last thing we did together I know you said you didn’t want to team up, but, uh...”

“Vaga,” Ray said softly before reaching up and yanking Vagabond down by his shirt collar, “You are so very lucky that I love you.”

Vagabond winced and coughed awkwardly. “Sorry, rose,” he said flinching when Ray’s glare got more intense, “Too soon?”

“Ryan.” Ray never used his name in public. “Get on the bike and leave.”

Ryan frowned and grabbed Ray’s shoulders. “I don’t know why you’re so against us being a team, but my next plan will be significantly better, I promise you that.”

Ray groaned and sighed, letting Ryan’s shirt go. He took a deep breath and dropped his chin to his chest. “You-you are the fucking worst.”

“But, you love me?” Ryan said, smiling awkwardly.

Ray glared up at Ryan. “Debatable,” he said before turning and getting on the bike. He folded his arms and stared Ryan down until he got onto the back of the bike. “Who was he?”

“He tried to sexual assault multiple women, just the top guy on the list,” Ryan said as he reached around Ray to start the bike without the key.

“He came here to watch kids?” Ray said, leaning back against Ryan’s chest as the first police car rolled up.

“Yep.” Ryan nodded, smiling as the bike roared to life.

“Any reason you wanted me to blow up the car?” Ray said, picking his feet up from the pavement.

“It’s more casual if I walk up to you in a park rather than a sniper nest,” Ryan chuckled, kicking out the kickstand and rolling the bike forward.

“And you panicked when we got talking, didn’t you?” Ray said, tilting his head back to watch Ryan drive.

Ryan grimaced and Ray smirked. “Yeah, a little.”

“Never seen you without your mask, Vagabond,” Ray said, raising an eyebrow when Ryan started to blush, “Never got that far the last time we met. You only pushed the damn thing up enough for me to kiss you.”

“Would have taken more off if I knew you’d stay,” Ryan grumbled and Ray snorted.

“Wait a minute, you set all this up so you could waltz up to me without your mask and hoped at the end of all of this, a situation you knew I would be uncomfortable with, and you hoped I’d stick around?” Ray said, twisting around as much as he could.

“Yes?” Ryan said, yelping when Ray suddenly stood up and completely turned around to face him. He tried to shrink under Ray’s gaze, eyes flickering rapidly between him and the road.

Ray eventually rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead against Ryan’s shoulder until he stopped at a light, an ambulance racing past them. He quickly yanked Ryan down into a kiss before punching him hard in the shoulder.

“You fucking owe me,” Ray hissed as Ryan blinked down at him with wide eyes, “And I guess I’m fucking stuck with you until you make it up to me.”

Ryan slowly smiled as Ray blushed and hid his face in Ryan’s chest. God this was stupid as fuck.

“Anything for you, rose,” Ryan laughed as he tore down the road before the light changed.


	415. The Sticks by Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been out in the woods for so long, no wonder he was hallucinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87qJSuuMJMo

Ryan carefully picked his way through the woods, pushing off of trees and stepping over fallen branches. His axe hung from a thin leather strap at his hip, the handle bouncing off of his legs. Rotting leaves stuck to the bottom of his old leather boots as he walked.

A gruff, short beard clung to his jaw, his blond hair long and pulled back into a neat bun under a black beanie that was just a little too small for him. The sleeves of his plaid button down were neatly folded to his elbows, his jeans hugging his hips comfortably. Icy blue eyes looked around at the trees, rough fingertips brushing over hard bark.

His breath came out in little clouds that floated behind him as he walked. There wasn’t any snow on the ground yet, but he could smell the frost in the air.

He smiled as he came to a small grove of evergreen trees. They were small little things, barely two feet off the ground. They wouldn’t survive the typically heavy winters on the mountain side anyway. They’d be completely burned under all of the snow. He could use the branches to make wreaths and statues out of the trunk. Christmas was just around the corner anyway.

Slipping his axe from the holster, he crouched down and studied one of the smaller trees. Pushing the branches aside, he smiled at the relatively thick trunk. Leaning back, he pulled his axe back and delivered a quick solid hit to the trunk.

The sound echoed through the peaceful woods, a few animals lifting their heads. All of the trees shivered with a small gust of wind as Ryan yanked his axe from the wood. He leaned down to look over the cut and shook his head. Poor little thing would only need one more good hit.

Ryan raised his axe to cut the tree down and the trees almost seemed to gasp as the sapling fell to the ground. Ryan quickly moved onto the next smallest tree, tutting when he saw the wood rot beginning on the trunk.

Shaking his head, he lifted his axe and brought the tree down with only one hit. There was only one other baby tree left in the small grove and he would have everything he needed with that. The rest of the trees were too big for him to drag all the way home, not that he needed to make that many wreaths anyway. His creations were always in high demand anyway, no reason to inflate the prices.

As he set up to cut the tree down, an unsettling feeling crawled up his back. He allowed himself to glance around once to make sure no one was really watching him. He hadn’t felt like that since he moved out there. Shaking his head, he turned back to the tree and brought the axe back.

“Hey!” A voice echoed throughout the woods and his mind.

Ryan jumped and whipped around, arms twisting when his axe didn’t move with him. A person stood only a head shorter than Ryan, holding on tightly to his axe. Ryan’s eyes widened as he backed away, nearly tripping over the small tree.

The man seemed to be made out of bark. He almost looked like a very human looking stump, dark green leaves making up a mob of mock-hair on the head. Deep brown eyes were set in a dark, round face. Nearly brown moss lined the jaw and framed a thin mouth. Branches like arms hung from large knots that acted like shoulders. Thinner twigs with little pieces of leaves were surprisingly fluid fingers, one hand wrapped tightly around his axe. The trunk-person’s legs looked like exposed roots, the tips of the toes growing into the ground until they moved their feet, pulling the roots back out of the dirt.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” the trunk-person snarled, jagged pieces of bark like sharp teeth.

Ryan yelled and let the axe go, tripping over the tree and landing on the other side. “What the fuck are you?!”

The trunk-person scowled, tossing the axe aside and looming over Ryan. “I’m the guardian of the trees,” they said, folding their arms. Their voice was surprisingly smooth, reminding Ryan faintly of the sound of the wind slipping between the boughs.

Ryan blinked at the tree-person a few times before squeezing his eyes shut and pinching his arm. He frowned when a small prick of pain shot up his arm.

“Alright, I’ve been alone too long.” He opened his eyes and gasped when the trunk-person’s face was inches from his. He tried to back away but a tree he was a hundred percent sure wasn’t behind him earlier blocked his escape.

“I know you,” the trunk-person said as they looked Ryan’s face over, “I’ve seen you cut down the dying trees and make beautiful art out of them.”

“It’s uh, what I do?” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly, “I uh, gotta live?”

The trunk-person frowned and tilted their head to the side. “Why are you cutting down younglings?”

Ryan swallowed hard and shrugged, his shirt catching on the bark of the tree behind him. “They’re not going to survive the snow.”

The trunk-person snorted and looked back at the tree. They reached out and gently touched the tip of the tree. “Oh,” they said slowly, looking from the base of the tree to the tip, “They really won’t.”

“Nope,” Ryan croaked, trying to shift away from the trunk-person, “So I figured I’d make something out of then. O-one had wood rot.”

The trunk-person’s head snapped back to Ryan before they scurried over to the second tree and studying the base. Swallowing hard, Ryan stood on trembling legs and inched over to his axe. He gasped when the tree behind him shuddered then wrapped long branches around him, hugging him to the trunk, feet inches from the ground.

The trunk-person gently pet the tree before standing and looking down at the last remaining small tree. They tapped the top and the tree just popped out of the ground, falling on its side. “I’ll let you go this once,” they said, looking up at Ryan, “But do not cut down any more living trees.”

“Right, got it. Whatever you say, hallucination,” Ryan said, yelping as he was dropped, the tree disappearing from behind him.

“I am quiet real,” the trunk-person sneered as Ryan hesitantly stood. “I’m the guardian of the forest.”

Ryan frowned down at the trunk-person and nodded. “Yep, uh huh,” he said, glancing at the trees and his axe.

The trunk-person didn’t move, watching Ryan closely as he slowly walked over to his axe and dropped the hilt into the holster. “Why do you live out here?” they said just as Ryan stooped to pick up the trees.

Ryan straightened and blinked at the trunk-person. “Uh, well. I don’t like living in the city. It’s too loud and crowded. Out here, it’s peaceful.” He looked around them and smiled faintly. “And beautiful.”

The trunk-person tilted their head to the side. “What’s it like, in the city?”

“Well,” Ryan said, frowning as he gathered the trees up in his arms, “It’s loud and full of smog, there aren’t stars like there are out here. No trees either.”

The trunk-person gasped and quickly trailed after Ryan when he started away. “How could there not be trees?!”

Ryan smiled awkwardly. He probably shouldn’t be talking to his hallucinations, but then again, he had never heard of hallucinations that could feel completely real before. The trunk-person asked Ryan about a million questions about the city and what he did for a living as they walked back to his cabin.

They were curious about just about anything outside of the forest although his vocabulary was fairly decent. Ryan frowned when they paused just before the clearing his cabin was nestled in.

“Something wrong?” Ryan said as the person shifted nervously at the edge.

“I’ve never gone close to the cabin before,” the trunk-person whispered, fiddling with a leaf that had popped off of his head on the walk over, “Not since it was built.”

Ryan frowned and looked at the cabin before looking over at the trunk-person. “Hold on,” he said before rushing over to his home. He quickly dropped off his trees before grabbing his heavy wool jacket and going back over to the trunk-person still lingering at the edge. He was just starting to get cold.

“We can talk a bit more if you’d like,” Ryan said as the trunk-person gave him a curious look, “I just need to get some supplies.”

The trunk-person smiled brightly at him and nodded, watching him gather up what he would need to make the wreaths. They winced every time Ryan broke off a branch from the trees, but they seemed more fascinated than horrified.

“So, what are you? Who are you?” Ryan said, watching the trunk-person out of the corner of his eye,” Why haven’t I seen you before?”

“Oh, I am a tree nymph,” the trunk-person said sheepishly, legs rooted into the ground while Ryan was sitting leaned up against a tree, legs stretched out in front of him, “I am the guardian of the forest. There were, more, but when the cabin was built a bunch of humans destroyed the home trees of my ancestors.”

“Home trees?” Ryan said, tilting his head to the side as he broke the last branch off.

“It’s where we’re born,” the trunk-person said, wrinkling their nose, “It’s like your cabin, it’s our home and where we return to. That was the tree that grabbed you.”

“Ah,” Ryan said, nodding and frowning, “So, you and those before you are continuously born from the same tree?”

“No, the seeds of their trees,” the trunk-person said, shaking their head.

Ryan paused, brow furrowed. “Okay, I’m confused,” he said smiling slightly when the nymph laughed.

“Like normal trees, we grow big and tall and live for many years,” the nymph said, smiling at Ryan, “Near the end of our lives, we start to wither and all of our life goes into a single seed. When the seed falls, we die, but our children are planted in the seed and will soon grow up into a beautiful tree.”

Ryan nodded slowly, looking around and frowning. “But you can’t grow when you’re cut down?”

“Exactly,” the nymph nodded, staring at the ground softly, “My ancestors were all cut down along with most of the forest.”

“Ah, the logging,” Ryan said shaking his head when the nymph gave him a confused look, “About a sixty years ago or so, this entire area was basically barren to send logs around the country. It wasn’t until recently that they replanted native trees and let the forest grow back.”

The nymph frowned and tapped their finger against their chin. “Yes, I think I vaguely remember this. I was very young when it happened.”

Ryan nodded and gathered up the branches. “All evidence of the logging was removed minus this cabin,” he gestured to his home which was quite, small compared to most of the trees, “It stood empty minus druggies until I bought it.”

“Yes! This I do remember,” the nymph grinned at him, shifting slightly closer as Ryan started to arrange the branches in front of him, “The place was a mess until you came and cleaned everything up. I was glad you came, you always cut down the dying trees and made such beautiful things out of them.”

“Well, it’s part of the deal,” Ryan chuckled, pulling rope out of his jacket pocket. His fingers were starting to go numb, “I only take down trees that are dying or can’t be saved. And I keep people out of the woods.”

“Thank you,” the nymph said softly, smiling up at Ryan, “It’s been very peaceful here since you came.”

Ryan blinked at the nymph before smiling back. “It’s just my job. I love it here.”

The nymph nodded and laughed lightly. They watched Ryan make the base of the wreath then start to carve the trunk before frowning at his trembling hands. “You need to go inside,” they said, pushing on Ryan’s shoulder, “Your fingers are purple.”

Ryan blinked down at his hands before laughing lightly. “Well, look at that.” He grunted as he stood and gathered up his supplies. He and the nymph stared at each other for a moment before he smiled gently. “Why don’t you move your home tree closer? In the clearing?”

The nymph frowned and looked at the space in front of Ryan’s home. Pursing their lips, a tall tree suddenly sprung up from the ground and the nymph disappeared. Their face reappeared in the trunk, smiling sheepishly at Ryan. “Is this alright?”

“Perfect,” Ryan said, starting toward his home but pausing in the doorway. “You never gave me your name.” He turned to look at the tree, the nymph’s face gone.

“You could not pronounce my name,” the nymph’s voice echoed around him and he shivered.

“I’ve got to call you something,” Ryan said, withholding a wince when the nymph’s face appeared in the bark.

“I always liked the name Ray,” they said softly, smiling when Ryan laughed.

“Ray it is then,” Ryan said before slipping inside. The long shadow of Ray’s tree in his window startled him a few times, but once he was asleep, the looming tree was almost comforting.

Every morning, he would eat then bundle up to his eyeballs to sit under Ray’s tree, talking to them. Every time he went outside, Ray seemed to lose more and more bark. Dark, soft skin emerged under hard bark. The leaves and moss turned into dark locks of hair. Eventually, Ryan came out to a very naked human standing under the tree.

“Holy shit,” Ryan breathed, dropped his carving knives to cover his eyes with his hands, “You didn’t even know how I peed until yesterday!”

Ray laughed and their bare feet padded toward Ryan. “I’m glad it’s correct, but before we talk more, can I have something to wear? I’m surprisingly cold.”

Ray was dwarfed in Ryan’s clothes. They laughed lightly as they wrapped the warm fabric around them, curled up in a ball on Ryan’s couch. “How did you even do this?” Ryan said as he held a thin jacket out to Ray before sitting next to them.

“The memories of the past trees stay with you when you’re born,” Ray said as they pulled the jacket on and snuggled into Ryan’s clothes, “A very long time ago, this was the common form we used.”

Ryan nodded slowly, blushing lightly as Ray gave him an adorably bright smile. “So, uh, better?”

“Much.” Ray sat up slightly and eyed Ryan’s TV. Ryan fought tooth and nail with the cable company to get internet and TV out there in the wilderness. “Is that the TV?”

“Yeah, you want to see how it works?” Ryan said, standing to get the remote.

“No, but I would like to play video games?” Ray said, frowning around the words and giving Ryan a confused look.

“You said the right thing,” Ryan laughed lightly, shaking his head as Ray gave him another blinding smile.

Ryan worked for a little bit before Ray draped themselves over him and pouted until he agreed to play with them. Ray was surprisingly good at everything Ryan put in.

“This is fun,” Ray said brightly late into the night. Ryan was eating left overs of the previous night’s dinner.

“Glad you’re having fun,” Ryan said, looking down at the top of Ray’s head. They were insistent on snuggling close.

Ray nodded and then sat up suddenly. “Can I sleep in here? It’s going to snow.”

Ryan blinked at Ray and glanced outside. Mist covered his windows. “Yeah, of course. Do you mind if I burn wood to keep the heat up?”

“Not at all,” Ray said, smiling as Ryan set his bowl aside and stood and walked over to the fireplace. They bit their lip, snuggling into Ryan’s clothes again.

By the time Ryan went to his room to sleep, snow had just began to fall although the cabin was nice and toasty. Ray was fast asleep, rolled up in a blanket. Ryan smiled and wandered into his room.

He was woken that morning by Ray launching themselves at his bed. “Rye! Look at the snow!”

Ryan groaned and sat up, wrapping an arm around Ray’s waist when they lost their balance on his lap. Snow was nearly up to under his window frame and he groaned. “Great, I have to shovel out the door.”

“Why?” Ray said, head tilting to the side.

“So I’m not trapped in here,” Ryan chuckled, smiling up at Ray.

Ray’s eyes went wide and he tensed. Ryan’s arm was still around them and their faces were close. A light flush covered their cheeks as they leaned down and hurriedly kissed Ryan before leaping off the bed. “I’ll let you get ready!” they called from the living room.

Ryan sat frozen in bed for a minute before scrambling to get dressed and tackling Ray to the couch to kiss him back. “The snow can wait,” he breathed when they parted. Ray blushed and laughed, hugging Ryan tightly before kissing him again.


	416. Beekeeper by Keaton Henson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had crossed many lines in his life. He just didn’t care about much. Not other people, not how they felt or their opinion of him. He just had no tact and no care in the world. People were in the way, an inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHWJT7mo4I0

Ryan had crossed many lines in his life. He just didn’t care about much. Not other people, not how they felt or their opinion of him. He just had no tact and no care in the world. People were in the way, an inconvenience.

Employers had tried to get him to work with other assassins multiple times but they always ended up dead before long. He didn’t work well with others, he wasn’t sure why people didn’t get that.

Even, now, after all this time, after learning his reputation, his new employer wanted him to work with some stick of a kid with shaggy hair and shaggier beard. He was a pole under baggy clothes. A bright pink sniper rifle hung limply from his back and his hands seemed too small to hold the damn thing.

“Wow, you’re a creepy son of a bitch, aren’t you?” the kid said to him. The very first thing he said to him. He was going to end up dead in record time.

“Vagabond, meet BrownMan. He’s the world’s best sniper. You’re going to have to work together on this job,” their employer said. He was a mustached man with tattoo sleeves. He had a slump and a lazy grin.

“What? Seriously?” BrownMan snorted, wrinkling his nose, “Do you want us to kill each other?”

“Now, I know you two don’t typically like working with other people,” the man continued, ignoring the distressed noise BrownMan made.

With a scowl, BrownMan turned toward Ryan. “Alright, that’s it. I vote we cut him in half and turn in the halves separately to get the bounty on his head.”

Ryan almost snorted out loud. He almost laughed. Maybe he wouldn’t kill the kid, not yet anyway. He was bound to get annoying eventually.

“Is that look in your eyes a yes? Because let’s fucking do this,” BrownMan said, their employer frowning at him.

Ryan shrugged and nodded his fist without thinking. BrownMan stared at him with big, round eyes for a moment before smirking. “ _Dude, this is even better,_ ” he signed and Ryan paused.

The kid could sign? He actually smiled under his mask and ignored their employer trying to get their attention. “ _Where’d you learn?_ ”

“ _Mom was deaf, she taught me before some fuckhead popped a bullet in her skull, you?_ ” BrownMan signed, flicking off their employer when he yelled at them, voice cracking.

“ _Never liked talking much,_ ” Ryan signed back, grinning when their employer groaned and sat back in his plush chair, pulling a flask out of his pocket.

BrownMan nodded and smirked up at him. “ _My name is Ray,_ ” he signed, spelling his name at first then held up his pointer and middle fingers crossed over each other before pressing his crossed fingers against the left side of his nose, his pads facing his nose. He rolled his fingers over his nose to the other side. They blinked at each other for a moment, Ray raising an eyebrow. “ _What?_ ”

“ _What was that?_ ” Ryan signed, tilting his head to the side.

“ _My sign name,_ ” Ray signed back, smiling slightly when Ryan just continued to stare at him, “ _I really liked roses as a kid._ ”

Ryan nodded slowly, smiling slightly. He had never been given a sign name, had never interacted with other people who could sign fluently before. He vaguely remembered sign names from when he learned. With a deaf mother, Ray probably knew his sign name probably better than his verbal one.

“Are you two done?” their employer snapped and they lazily looked over at him. Ryan could almost see a smile under his mustache.

“What do you want?” Ray snorted, folding his arms.

The man was defiantly smiling now. “This, basically,” he snorted before taking a swig of his flask. When he swallowed he sighed and shook his head. “I want your target dead by the end of the week and both of you to be alive at the end.”

Ray and Ryan shared a single look and Ryan was surprised by how well he felt he understand what Ray meant. _Teaming up might be fun. They could kill the guy today if they wanted. Do you want to play video games and talk instead?_

“You’ve got it,” Ray said, pushing himself to his feet. Ryan silently followed him from the office, the man smirking at their backs.

They were silent as the elevator started to take them down. “So, your place or mine?” Ray said and Ryan grinned.

“ _Yours,_ ” Ryan signed and Ray laughed, pointing finger guns at the corners of his smile and flicking his fingers.

Ryan mocked the sign and Ray bumped their shoulders together. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m feeling a good friendship bubbling between us.”

Ryan shrugged and tilted his head to the side. Ray snorted and punched his shoulder as the door slid open. “Asshole.”

Ryan signed laughing again and Ray rolled his eyes. Their target was dead by the end of the week only because they spent too much time playing video games and talking. Ryan completely forgot about his aversion to other people when he was with Ray. In a crowded bar? They held each other back from punching someone in the face. On the street? They distracted each other from the crowds.

“ _People overwhelm me,_ ” Ray signed to him as they walked back from Ryan watching Ray snipe their target from three city blocks away. He wasn’t really sure why he was needed on this job.

Ryan nodded his fist and Ray frowned. “ _It’s like they’re always to close, under my skin._ ” He continued and Ryan bit his lip.

“ _Like every word slams into the wall you’ve built until they tear it down and unleash all of your anger?_ ” Ryan signed and Ray gave him a bright smile.

“Exactly!” Ray said, letting their shoulders brush together. Their fingers carefully hooked together.

Their comfort with each other didn’t need to be stated. They just were. Connected by a similar way of thinking but different approaches. Ray was the first person in a long time to hear him speak a few raspy words and see his face. He was the first to hear Ray’s thoughts for what they were, no fake smiles. Just real ones.

“Well done, you two. And even better, you’re both alive,” their employer said the next day as they sat in his office once again.

“Yep,” Ray quipped, shifting awkwardly in his seat. Today was a bad day. Ryan could tell the instant that he woke up on Ray’s couch and Ray was curled up on the arm with a cup of coffee in his hands and bags under his eyes. He only spoke when he absolutely needed to. He barely signed to Ryan.

“You passed,” the man said, smirking at them.

They shot each other looks and Ray shrugged. Ryan looked back at their employer and gestured for paper. The man handed him a note pad and Ryan quickly scribbled.

The man pursed his lips when he finished reading. “Okay, listen. I’m not trying to trick you or anything. I was literally testing to make sure you two could work together,” he said, setting the pad down, out of Ryan’s reach, “I want you both to join my crew.”

Ray stood and Ryan watched him closely. His hands were shaking. Today was really bad. “ _What do you want me to do?_ ” Ryan signed when Ray looked at him.

“ _I want to go home,_ ” Ray signed back and Ryan nodded once, standing and holding his hand out to Ray.

Ray placed his hand in Ryan’s and let him lead him from the building, both of them ignoring their employer. They were already paid, there was no reason for them to stay.

Ryan took them to Ray’s apartment and watched Ray closely as he wandered in. He took off his mask and slowly followed. Ray blinked at the couch before pushing Ryan to sit down. Ryan froze when Ray dropped into his lap, curled into a tight ball, hands threaded through soft brown hair and nails digging into his skull.

Ryan frowned and wrapped his arms tightly around Ray and held him close as he breathed raggedly. Slowly, in and out, Ryan breathed with him and Ray slowly released his grip on his head. He smiled tiredly up at Ryan and listened as he struggled to talk softly, voice rough from years of disuse.

Ray slowly uncurled but didn’t move from Ryan’s lap unless he had to get up to get them food or change out the game in the X-Box. Their burner phones rang constantly until Ryan tossed them out the window, the ringing starting to get to his head.

Ray fell asleep much earlier than usual, leaving Ryan holding him as he softly snored. Ryan wondered what he should do until he settled down and fell asleep himself. Ray was back to normal the next day, although he snuggled up to Ryan without a second thought.

Two days later, Ray returned the favor. Ryan was woken early in the morning by a nightmare. He hyperventilated as he curled in on himself. The world was in all the wrong colors, pillows melting and his hands getting bigger and smaller randomly. He screamed in panic, waking Ray beside him on the bed.

Ray counted softly for him and rocked him gently. He stopped just when Ryan needed him to, mumbling where he was, who he was, and telling him the color of something and the object was when he stared at something for too long. He let him lay on the couch and do nothing all day. They watched a bunch of shitty movies until Ryan laughed.

The next day, Ryan was completely fine, but he had never felt more comfortable waking up next to another person. He hooked his arm around Ray’s hip and dragged him closer, peppering his face with kisses as he woke up.

“The Vagabond is a fucking romantic, who knew?” Ray laughed, smiling when Ryan kissed him on the lips, “Okay, that I could do all day.”

They would have if a hard knock on the door hadn’t startled the both of them. Armed with guns and knives, Ray crept over to the door and looked into the peep hole. Scowling, he tossed his gun aside and threw the door open. Their ex-employer stood on the other side.

“Listen, I’m not leaving until you're part of my crew,” the man snapped, folding his arms.

Ray and Ryan shared scowls, an entire conversation passing between them. “Alright, we’ll meet them,” Ray said, turning back to the man, “But if we get too irritated, we will not hesitate to kill all of you.”

“Deal,” the man smirked, holding his hand out to Ray who begrudgingly shook his hand.

The crew was hectic, to say the least. The calmest person was Jack who gave them a motherly smile from the kitchen where she berated Geoff for forcing them to come. Jeremy, Gavin, and Michael were always fighting with each other while Mica and Lindsey always seemed to be up to something.

In the middle of the chaos was Ray and Ryan, trying to take up as little room as possible and glued to the hip. “ _I feel more uncomfortable than murdery,_ ” Ryan signed to Ray.

Ray nodded his fist and moved to sign more when Gavin squawked and nearly tackled them. “You two can sign? Makes sense since this big bastard doesn’t talk.”

Ryan shot Gavin a glare and Ray snorted. “Yeah, we sign,” he said.

“ _How do you not fall over with that nose?_ ” Ryan signed, smiling when Ray laughed and Gavin pouted.

“What did he say?” Gavin said, giving Ray a pitiful look.

“I bet your penis is bigger than your nose,” Ray said with a straight face and Gavin turned bright red while Ryan just stared at Ray in shock.

“Wot?!” Gavin gasped, looking between them. He seemed almost completely afraid.

“ _What are you doing? Why the hell are you telling him the wrong thing?_ ” Ryan signed at Ray, narrowing his eyes.

“Now he says he’ll rip your dick off if you get in his way of murdering someone,” Ray said and Ryan could hear the laugh in his voice although Gavin yelped in fear, backing away slowly.

Ryan knew that, if anyone else was doing this, he’d be annoyed as hell, but Ray kept giving him that look. The look over fondness and mischievous he had gotten accustomed to since they met. “ _You’re lucky I love you,_ ” Ryan signed, smiling when Ray nearly burst out laughing as he came up with what to say.

“Now he says he uses the dicks he rips off as dildos,” Ray said, only Ryan aware of the cracks in his voice as he strained not to laugh.

Jeremy, Michael, and Gavin looked at Ryan in horror, crossing their legs uncomfortable. Lindsey, Mica, and Jack were losing their shit as Geoff walked in confused, a whisky glass in hand. Ryan shot Ray a look and he knew Ray knew he was smiling.

“ _Just wait till we get home,_ ” Ryan signed and Ray smirked.

“Now that, I won’t say. You don’t want to know,” Ray said, staring the others right in the eyes before facing Ryan and signing back. “ _I love you!_ ”

Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned back, throwing his arm around Ray’s shoulders and pulling him closer. As the crew watched the nervously, he couldn’t help but think that, with Ray at his side, maybe this crew thing wouldn’t be so bad.


	417. Tag You're It by Melanie Martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months ago, a young man went missing. There were plenty of people that went missing but this young man was the son of the head of the Narvaez clan, a massive criminal empire in New York. Narvaez used all of his resources to try and find his son but was completely unable to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7EWTFQDIYw

Six months ago, a young man went missing. There were plenty of people that went missing but this young man was the son of the head of the Narvaez clan, a massive criminal empire in New York. Narvaez used all of his resources to try and find his son but was completely unable to find him.

So he turned to drastic measures. If there was anyone with enough connections and access in the criminal world, it would be the Vagabond. He had gone up against Narvaez before, killing major members of his empire. Narvaez hated the freak in the skull mask, but he knew that he was probably the only person who knew enough about his enemies to find his son.

“I’ll do it,” Vagabond said before Narvaez could even utter the price. He stood in the doorway to his office, arms folded tightly and eyes dark behind the mask.

Narvaez blinked a few times, narrowing his eyes. “I didn’t even tell you what I’m paying you.”

“You’re not paying me,” Vagabond said, turning in his heels so his back was toward Narvaez.

Narvaez stood, mouth open to argue, but Vagabond was already out of his house and running for his bike.

Ryan’s hands shook as he started up the bike he stole to meet Narvaez. Rage boiled in his stomach as a mental map to a small building just out of town filled his head. He told them. He told them over and over. Narvaez’s boy was off limits. If they so much as thought of hurting him, he would slowly rip their heads off of their bodies while they were alive.

Ryan broke all traffic laws as he raced through the city and into the woods. He didn’t even stop the bike when he got to the small cabin. He just got off, letting the bike slam into the side of the building.

The door was locked when he tried the knob and there were three very terrified faces in the window watching him pull out a pistol. They all winced as he shot the door until the fucking thing opened. With one swift, hard kick, the door burst open and Ryan stalked in, gun trained on the three idiots.

“Where is he?” Ryan hissed through his teeth. When he didn’t get an answer beyond terrified whimpers, he shot the closest lackey in the knee.

“Boss has him!” the third said, covering her head with her arms, “He knew you’d come here first!”

Ryan popped bullets into each of their heads before storming back out of the building. Of course, he shouldn’t have wasted the time. He yanked the bike out of the bush and sped back into town. There were at least four warehouses he could check before he just burst into the fucker’s home.

He ended up in the nicest neighborhood in the city by the end of the third day of exploding warehouses and torturing people to get what he wanted. He tossed a grenade and watched the door blow up.

“What the fuck?!” the man who hired him snarled as Ryan stepped into the house.

“You are an idiot,” Ryan said as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up to stare him in the face, “You made a deal with me. And since you didn’t keep it, you get to face my anger.”

The man smirked and spat at Ryan’s face, earning him his head slammed into the ground. Ryan stood over the unconscious man, breathing hard. There was a small shriek, and he looked over. Narvaez’s wife stood in the doorway to the rest of the house, only in a bathrobe.

Ryan pursed his lips and laughed. “You gave your son up?” he hissed, stalking toward the woman.

Rolling her eyes, the woman cocked her hip. “You really think that idiot is in charge of all of this?” she said, gesturing to the man.

“Oh no, I knew,” Ryan said, leaning down to look the woman in the eyes. They were almost the same color as her son’s, “But I would have thought you would have been smart enough to know better than to piss me off.”

The woman narrowed her eyes, folding her arms. “I was unaware I had done anything to piss you off.”

“Oh? He didn’t tell you?” Ryan said, one of his favorite throwing knives in hand. They were a gift he could never part with. Little roses were carefully carved into the blades. “I’m fucking your son.”

The woman’s eyes widened but Ryan had the knife buried into her eye before she could react. He laughed cruelly as she screamed. Her voice started to gurgle as he jostled the blade around in her skull.

He cleaned the steel on his arm as he stalked toward the basement door. He had to slam into the door a few times to get the door frame to break. He raced down the stairs, nearly eating dirt tripping over the last step.

In the middle of the basement was a small figure tied to a chair, asleep. Old, crusty wounds covered his body. Clothes were torn and shredded, hair shaved away. He was extremely thin and his lips were dry.

Ryan kneeled down carefully and cupped the man’s cheeks, smiling when dull brown eyes focused on him. “Oh, rose,” Ryan sighed as he quickly cut the rope holding Ray to the chair, “My rose, are you with me?”

“Rye?” Ray’s voice was rough and raspy. He winced as he was freed, falling forward for Ryan to scoop him up into his arms.

“I’m here,” Ryan said softly, pressing his cheek against Ray’s head, “She’s dead and I’ll tear him to pieces and let you watch.”

Ray laughed weakly, trying to snuggle into Ryan’s collar bone. “That would be nice,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Ryan smiled and walked out of the basement. He dragged the man behind him-- Ray unfortunately light enough for him to hold with one hand. He stole the fucker’s car and left him tied up in the trunk as he headed for the Narvaez mansion.

Ray was limp in the passenger seat, barely keeping his eyes open. The instant they entered the mansion, Ray was swept away by their most loyal guards and nurses. Ryan stayed in the doorway, the man thrown over his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Narvaez breathed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, “I owe you.”

“Nah.” Ryan shrugged, hefting the man higher on his shoulder. “Just give me somewhere to torture this asshole and a room to stay in. I have some information you might want.”

Narvaez looked Ryan up and down for a second, eyes narrowing. “You’re changing sides, for free?”

Ryan pursed his lips and sighed. “I thought I could get it all, paid by your enemies and keep Ray safe. Clearly, that was a mistake, and it’s not one I’m willing to repeat.”

Narvaez’s eyes widened before he snorted and laughed. “Goddamn, I didn’t even--I thought that maybe--”

“Nah, he told me he tried to tell you without actually telling you,” Ryan snorted, frowning as the man started to groan on his shoulder, “What do you say, Narvaez?”

“I say you’d better watch yourself. I take my son’s safety very seriously,” Narvaez said, folding his arms and smirking up at Ryan. He had so many grudges in his life that he lost track of them all. This one wasn’t worth the worry.

Ryan nodded, roughly backing up so the man’s head hit the wall and he passed out again. “Well then, you should marry someone who doesn’t want your empire.”

Narvaez frowned then sighed, shoulders sagging. “I’m really hoping you don’t have proof of that.”

Ryan pulled his burner out and opened the phone app. Narvaez flipped through the pictures with a harsh scowl, waving for Ryan to follow him. “You’re hired,” he grumbled, hands shaking.

Ryan smiled under his mask and dropped the man in the room Narvaez led him to. “It’ll be good to do business with you,” he said, offering Narvaez his hand.

Narvaez snorted and took Ryan’s hand. “Your job is information and keeping Ray safe, you understand?”

“Loud and clear.” Ryan nodded, mocking a salute.

Narvaez rolled his eyes and tossed Ryan his burner. “No wonder he likes you, the two of you have the same humor.”

Ryan knew Narvaez could see the way his eyes softened. “Yeah.”

Narvaez shook his head and showed Ryan to a nice room right next to Ray’s for him to stay. “I know you won’t really be staying here, but, for my sake, please try to make it look like you are.”

“You’ve got it, boss,” Ryan laughed, going next door the instant Narvaez left. Ray had an IV in his arm and a few monitors beeping beside his bed.

Ryan sighed and pulled his desk chair over, sitting down next to Ray’s bed and gently taking his thin hand. “I’m sorry, rose. I should have known I couldn’t do it all.”

Ray recovered slowly but well. He was back on his feet in a couple of weeks. The first thing he did was follow Ryan to the holding cell where the man had been monitored and kept alive.

Ray, wrapped up in Ryan’s jacket and a thick blanket, watched from a chair placed beside the bed as Ryan slowly and methodically tortured the man according to Ray’s instructions. “Best gift ever, Rye,” Ray said as he stood on still a little wobbly legs.

Ryan grinned at Ray over the man’s head, his mask was in their room. Narvaez stopped asking questions when Ryan did something strange that Ray barely reacted to.

“Please,” the man whimpered as Ray walked over, leaving the blanket behind.

“What’s that?” Ray purred, leaning down to sneer at the man, “You want mercy? Well too fucking bad. You kept me for six months in pain. I wonder if you could survive a year without your skin.”

The man whimpered as Ryan whistled and thought about dead puppies. Ray could always get to him, no matter what he was doing. Ray looked up at him and smirked. He hooked his fingers on Ryan’s shirt and tugged him down into a heated kiss.

The man groaned as Ryan chased after Ray when they parted, smile distant and dazed. “How badly would it fuck up your back if we did it on the floor?” Ray said, pressing against Ryan.

“Uh, well…” Ryan had to shake his head to get his focus back, “Pretty badly, but the wall might not be too bad.”

Ray pursed his lips and glanced back at the chair. “I’ve got a better idea,” he said, smirking at Ryan as he swayed his hips over to the chair.

“Your father is going to kill me,” Ryan breathed as Ray dragged the chair over, the man groaning and whimpering.

“Nah, he likes you,” Ray grinned, patting the seat.


	418. Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was fine, he swore. He'd live. It wasn't the end of the world it just hurt like a ton of bricks to the skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=Pacify+Her+by+Melanie+Martinez

Ray glanced up from his game and grinned at Gavin and Ryan as they walked over to the table and sat across from him. “Hey, where’s Michael?” he said as he closed his DS.

“Still in class,” Gavin pouted, pressing his palm against his cheek, “He started arguing with Mr. Johnson again.”

“Ah,” Ray nodded, glancing at Ryan who was poking at his lunch, glancing at Gavin every so often. He snapped his eyes back to Gavin who was pouting at the table. “Oh come on, stop pouting Vav.”

“But X-Ray!” Gavin whined, flopping over the table to pout up at Ray, “I miss my boi!”

Ray rolled his eyes as Ryan flinched. “I can’t wait for your honeymoon phase to be over,” he snorted.

Ryan nodded solemnly when Gavin whipped his head around to complain to him. He huffed and folded his arms. 

“You’re both knobs!”

“That’s what friends are for, Vav,” Ray said, looking at Ryan who was staring down at Gavin again. A tingling started in his fingers and settled in his throat as he forced himself to grab his backpack. “Oh fuck. I have to meet my group for Lit.”

“Again?” Gavin said, tilting his head to the side and frowning, “I thought you finished that project.”

“Yeah, and we got a new one,” Ray said, standing and winking at Ryan who smiled sheepishly at him, “I’ll see you guys later.”

Ray tried not to run from the room, his heart in his throat and beating hard. He had a crush on Ryan for years now. At first he was okay with watching at a distance, then Gavin, who wanted his best mate to get himself out there invited Ryan to their table. That was around the time Ray realized two things. One, Gavin just didn’t like Ray feeling like a third wheel once he and Michael started dating, and two, Ryan had it bad for Gavin.

When he thought no one was watching, Ryan would give Gavin the goopiest heart eyes he had ever seen. Eventually Ryan realized that Ray knew and asked him not to say anything. Ray found himself helping Ryan with his crush, leaving him and Gavin alone as often as he could. He knew Michael was considering ending his relationship with Gavin anyway, finding himself head over heels for one of the girls in his class which he was definitely talking to, not Johnson.

Ryan was a good guy and Gavin was going to be crushed when Michael finally grew a pair. Ray would rather see them happy together then indulge in his own crush. He was never on Ryan’s radar and he was enjoying being his bro, pal, friend, whatever. He could live with that. Well, that’s what he told himself as he sat by himself in the library, again.

“This is fine,” he mumbled to himself, as he flipped through his phone.

As the school day ended, he met up with Michael in the hallway. “I think I might tell Gavin today,” Michael whispered as they walked.

“You should,” Ray snapped, shooting Michael a glare, “You’re edging on asshole territory, man.”

Michael rolled his eyes then sighed, pulling at his backpack straps. “I know,” he mumbled, “I just... don’t want to crush him.”

“You’re going to crush him no matter what happens,” Ray snorted, bumping their shoulders together, “Gavin’ll have Ryan. He’ll be fine.”

Michael’s brow furrowed as he looked at Ray. “I thought you had a boner for Ryan.”

Ray shrugged and looked ahead. Michael stared him down and opened his mouth to speak when Gavin’s signature squawk startled them both. Ray forced a laugh when Michael found himself with his arms full of Gavin. Ryan was quick to follow, standing beside Ray.

“Thanks for earlier,” Ryan said as Michael lead Gavin away with a pained look on his face.

“Eh,” Ray shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact with Ryan, “How else are you supposed to get Vav to like you?”

Ryan chuckled and watched them with a small frown as Gavin looked close to bursting into tears. “Is Michael...?”

“Yep,” Ray said, shifting nervously on his feet. He wanted to just leave, let Ryan handle Gavin, but he had to be there for his friend.

Ryan nodded, watching with a deep frown. “I feel bad.”

“Why?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Ryan.

“Well, I don’t like seeing either of them looking sad,” Ryan said before giving Ray a sheepish smile.

Ray forced himself to smile back, looking away. “You’re too nice,” he grumbled, wishing his heart would just shut the fuck up already.

“Maybe I am,” Ryan said, stepping forward as Gavin came over to them, hugging himself.

Michael waved them on as Ryan and Ray both wrapped their arms around Gavin’s shoulders. They got him home before separating for their own places. That night, Ray coached Ryan through how to comfort Gavin.

Somehow, being forced to watch Ryan being so gentle and sweet and flirt with Gavin was worse than helping him. Helping distanced himself from the entire situation, but he couldn’t escape when Ryan was constantly asking him for advice.

Ray was more than happy to run from the cafeteria when Michael needed his help with an actual project, leaving Ryan and Gavin alone. Gavin smiled tiredly as he watched Ray leave. “Ray’s a top friend,” he said, turning back around to finish eating.

“Yeah,” Ryan said, smiling after Ray before looking down at Gavin. He tensed when Gavin was giving him a shit eating grin. “What?”

“You’re finally getting close to him! I was starting to think that Ray was too nervous to talk to you,” Gavin said as he bit into his sandwich.

“What? Ray and I talk all of the time,” Ryan snorted, shaking his head as he poked at his own lunch.

Gavin shook his head and didn’t swallow before speaking. “No! He’s always running away like a smeg pot. And after I tried so hard to get you to even talk to him.”

“Wait, what?” Ryan said, frowning down at Gavin, “You--you started talking with me so you could introduce me to Ray?”

Gavin nodded, breaking into his pudding. “Bloody idiot has had a crush on you for ages,” he laughed lightly, smiling wistfully at his spoon, “Thought it was obvious.”

Ryan blinked down at Gavin for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth. “N--nah, there’s no way,” he said, shaking his head.

Gavin frowned around his spoon. “Even I noticed!” he snorted, pulling his spoon out of his mouth, “I was hoping he would make a move. He always complained about being the third wheel.” He winced and shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Although, I guess that doesn’t matter now.”

Ryan stared off into space in a daze. Ray had been helping him since he met to get Gavin’s attention. He verbally acknowledge that Ryan had a crush on Gavin which was definitely not going anywhere. Maybe he just had a small crush on Ryan. Plenty of people had those. Shaking his head, he smiled down at Gavin. 

“He’ll be fine.”

Gavin nodded sadly, eyes glazed over. He was lost to his thoughts again, although he was doing that less and less. He was even talking to Michael again.

That afternoon, as Ryan and Gavin waited for Ray at his locker, their conversation from lunch snapped into Ryan’s mind when he saw Ray walking toward them. He looked exhausted when he smiled and waved at Gavin. Michael was with him and he had a worried look on his face.

Gavin waved back then continued to tell Ryan about his last class. Ryan vaguely paid attention, frowning as he watched Michael catch Ray’s hand and say something to him. Ray’s face twisted uncomfortable before he wiggled himself free.

“X-Ray!” Gavin gasped as Ray sped walked toward them, Michael trailing slowly after him.

“Hey Vav,” Ray said, smile more of a grimace although Gavin didn’t seem to notice. Ray looked dead inside, and Ryan wondered if he had always smiled like that. He never noticed before.

Ray was quiet as they walked home. Ryan had never noticed before and since Gavin was acting normally. Michael kept trying to whisper something to Ray, but he was being completely ignored. Ray always responded to Gavin at the right points that dead smile on his face every time he was needed to grin.

Was that normal? Ryan had no idea. That night, when Ray usually asked him to play Halo on X-box, the request never came like normal. Ryan ended up sending the message and Ray accepted a moment after the message got to him. Ray, as normal, talked a lot and laughed. Just like he normally did during their gaming nights. How had Ryan not noticed the difference before?

Well, perhaps whatever Michael had said to Ray upset him. He’d be just fine tomorrow. Yet, he was exactly the same. Even at lunch, he looked exhausted and his smile never quite reaching his eyes. He never laughed, just gave weak chuckles. Had he just, not noticed how obvious Ray was? Well, clearly he had.

Every time Ray managed to bail at lunch, Ryan could actually feel himself bristle, just under the skin. He had taken up at least attempting to get Ray to at least smile honestly. After one almost-there smile, Ray left and Ryan watched him go with an annoyed frown. When he turned back to Gavin, he was met with a smirk.

“What?” Ryan nearly snapped arms folded.

“Nothing!” Gavin giggled, smiling up at Ryan, “You just really want Ray to smile.”

Ryan opened his mouth and a whisper of sound left him. He just wanted Ray to be happy. He felt bad making him help his crush with a different crush. Yet, he hadn’t asked Ray about Gavin in days and he was still trying to find ways to leave them alone. He hadn’t even thought about flirting with Gavin in days.

Ryan closed his mouth and stared at the table for a long moment. Feelings spun around in his stomach uncomfortably. What the fuck was he doing? Did he even like Gavin anymore?

That night, he laid in bed, trying to sort through his muddied thoughts when his X-box notified him he got a message. A little bubble of excitement had him checking as quickly as possible. Only a message from Michael. He frowned and didn’t bother to read the message as he laid back down. He and Ray hadn’t played something together in-oh. Well. Fuck.

The next day, he was ready when Ray tried to escape from lunch. Ryan tagged along despite Ray’s protests, leaving Michael and Gavin alone with Michael’s new girlfriend Lindsey.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ray hissed, glaring up at Ryan, “Gavin’s uncomfortable as fuck back there.”

“He needs to repair shit with Michael and not have one of us to hide behind,” Ryan countered, trying to smile down at Ray who was still glaring at him.

Ray grumbled to himself, storming away from Ryan, leaving him to scramble to keep up. “I uh, I have Halo on my flash drive?” he said after a tense moment of silence.

Ray shot him a look before begrudgingly heading for the computer lab. Ryan stayed back as Ray brutally murdered aliens on the computer. He watched nervously as the anger seemed to bleed out of Ray and he relaxed, making sarcastic jokes with him again.

He honestly didn’t think he’d get this far and now he had no idea what to do. Halo had the answer for him. They both watched as one of the grunts exploded into the air and get hit by a Ghost. They blinked at the screen for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

“That was awesome!” Ray breathed, laughing and grinning honestly for a change.

Ryan was caught up in the sight. He had heard Ray laugh plenty of times, but had never seen him laugh. Never saw him honestly smile. His heart was in his throat as he got lost in how Ray’s eyes twinkled when he smiled.

Ryan blinked himself out of his daze when Ray said something about the game. He scrambled to recover, relaxing when Ray didn’t seem to notice. Ryan swallowed hard and to take a few deep breaths.

“And why the fuck should I help you?” Michael snarled at him later that day between classes, “You’ve been fucking leading him on for weeks!”

“I know, and I didn’t mean to,” Ryan said, struggling to keep up with how fast Michael was walking, “But now I need to make sure I’m not just crushing on him and then hurt him more.”

Michael paused outside his class and looked Ryan up and down. “If Gavin was to cut all of his hair off, what would you think of him?”

Ryan wrinkled his nose. He liked Gavin’s fluffy hair. “It wouldn’t look good?”

Michael snorted and rolled his eyes. “Alright, now if Ray did it?”

Ryan blinked his eyes and could see Ray with his hair shaved and then he could see his pretty eyes better. “He’d still look cute.”

Michael shook his head and patted Ryan’s shoulders. “There’s your answer man,” he said, stepping into his class just as the bell rang.

Ryan wobbled into his own class dazed and confused. He didn’t catch Michael’s meaning until the end of the school day. By that point, Michael insisted he wasn’t helping him more so Ryan found himself shrinking under Gavin’s smirk.

“I knew you liked him!” Gavin cheered and Ryan groaned. Michael and Ray had separated from them a while ago.

“Yes, now could you please help me woo him or whatever?” Ryan said, frowning when Gavin gave him a blank look, “What?”

“Just tell him,” Gavin said, shrugging when Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, “He already likes you.”

Ryan frowned up at his ceiling that night. Yeah, Ray liked him and thought he still liked Gavin. What the fuck was he supposed to say? Ryan groaned and wanted to slap himself.

“I like you.” Well, just blurting that out the instant he saw Ray was not really the plan.

Ray stared up at him, wrapped up from just entering the school from a frigid morning. Ryan stared back with a bright blush, Michael, Gavin, and Lindsey watching with wide eyes.

“What?” Ray said, eyes widening.

“I know you think I still like Gavin but I definitely don’t because he would look like shit if he got his hair shaved or something and you would look really cute.” Ryan was going to die. He was going to punch himself and let the stampede of students trying to get to class kill him.

Michael audible face-palmed behind him as Lindsey and Gavin started to crack up. Ray was staring at him like he was insane.

“Wait, I mean. I don’t actually like Gavin, I like you? You’re just so cute and your smile just makes my day and you’re so cute and y--“ Ryan was never happier to be shut up in his life. He was rather surprised when Ray just launched himself at him, kissing his stupid mouth silent.

Ryan stood frozen, holding Ray tightly, as Ray smiled up at him. “You are a fucking idiot.”

“No arguing there,” Ryan breathed as he leaned down and kissed Ray again.


	419. Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray never understood falling in love at first sight. Most people never got how he could possible enjoy murdering so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlf9e9PnJZM

           Ray never got falling in love. Well, he never understood loving someone at first sight. He didn’t get when people said someone was hot. Sure, people could look good, but he wasn’t necessarily interested in sticking his dick in anyone.

He could never find himself getting close enough to someone to love them. He didn’t mind sex though. Unfortunately for a lot of people, he also enjoyed the feeling of blood on his skin and how a knife sunk into flesh. He didn’t get boners off of the feeling, no, but he loved the adrenaline rush. They were two separate thrills for him.

He’d been a drug dealer since high school and dropped out of school to sell full time to afford the apartment he got to stay away from his family. The older he got, the more boring every day got. He was too smart for druggies and other dealers. He had a horribly easy time becoming the kingpin.

That, of course, came with a lot of enemies. He was never worried, however. All he had to do was slip into a bar with the other kingpins in disguise, easily seduce them, have some fun, murder them. No wasted money on hiring bodyguards, no need to fear being killed. He was excellent at disguises. No one was even sure which face was really his, which gender. Honestly, if he could, he would go back and have everyone completely confused by his gender. That was something else he never really understand, having a specified gender.

One of his dealers once asked him if he wanted to go by other pronouns but none ever fit, even the pronouns he came up himself, so he just never corrected anyone. People all over the city had different pronouns for him and in his own mind he still used male pronouns. They were just words after all.

The police, the idiots, were following his murders, calling him a serial killer. That wasn’t something he could deny, but they had no idea what was really going on. Occasionally, just for the laughs, he would listen to the police scanner he had and roll his eyes every time the police had something wrong.

By the time he was twenty five, he had upgraded to one of the most expensive apartments in the city and he was one of the richest, most powerful, people in the state. There were less enemies now than ever, leaving Ray extremely board.

As he lay on his couch, X-box controller dangling from his fingers, arm hanging off the side of the couch, he stared at the ceiling with a scowl. His body ached for the rush of sex then murder. He hadn’t had to kill someone in a very long time.

Sitting up, looked at his front door before shrugging and standing. Nothing was really stopping him from just going out and picking some random person to fuck and then stab. Smirking to himself, he changed into one of his favorite dresses, which was white with beautiful roses seemingly painted on the dress.

Knives hidden away on his person and his purse, he slipped from the apartment and headed for the nearest bar. He had only managed to scoop out the crowd from the bar, sipping at a martini glass full of water when a man walked up to him.

Ray looked the man up and down. He had long blond hair carefully pulled back. He had a sharp jaw and a crooked smile. His blue eyes glowed in the black light. A heavy leather jacket hung from his shoulders, a tight black shirt showed off soft abs. Comfortable jeans hugged his hips well.

Ray smiled around his glass, raising one eyebrow. “Vagabond?” he said, chuckling when the man froze and narrowed his eyes, “Really? You’d think I wouldn’t know?”

Vagabond pursed his lips and shrugged, sitting down next to Ray at the bar. He pulled out a crumpled piece of yellow paper from his jean pocket and a tiny golf pencil from his jacket pocket.

He scribbled something down quickly before pushing the paper toward Ray. _Then I assume you know who sent me?_

“The only other kingpin left in the city,” Ray nodded, turning to face the bar as Vagabond pulled the paper back, “I’m surprised you even know what I look like.”

Vagabond smiled and wrote something again. He took his time before pushing the paper back over. _I’ve been following you for at least a year now. Just picked one of your personas and waited for them to resurface to trail._

Ray frowned and narrowed his eyes at Vagabond who smiled sheepishly at him. He knew quite a bit about the Vagabond, more than anyone else. He was one of the biggest threats he faced. The last he heard, the Vagabond was supposed to be in a completely different country and that was last month. Clearly he needed better informants.

“I’m impressed you’ve been keeping us off your trail,” Ray said slowly, setting the glass down.

_It wasn’t easy. I had to let you know some personal things in order to do it._ Vagabond wrote, scowling slightly. He usually had a skull mask and no one knew what he looked like but once Ray got a hold of a name, he found everything about one James Ryan Haywood.

“So, you’re here to kill me, then?” Ray said, smirking slightly. He’d get his fun tonight anyway. Too bad, he was considering using the Vagabond.

Vagabond pursed his lips and shrugged. _I’m supposed to, yes._ He wrote, watching Ray closely as he read.

“Supposed to?” Ray said, tilting his head to the side, “You don’t want to?”

Vagabond frowned and tried to write something a few times before finally settling on what he wanted to say. _After this year, I think it might be in my best interest if I was to work for you instead._

Ray snorted and shook his head, eyeing his glass before deciding he left the drink alone for too long. “What do I get out of it? And how do I know you’re not going to backstab me?”

Vagabond smiled, scribbling quickly. _Well, for starters, you can pay me much more and you were looking into hiring me anyway._

Ray huffed and leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand. “How much do you know?”

Vagabond smirked and Ray rolled his eyes. _Do you really want to know that?_

“Yeah, I think I fucking do,” Ray said, smiling slightly when Vagabond’s shoulders shook with a laugh. He could use the extra muscle. He couldn’t kill every man fucking with his empire. He was only one human and his sex drive only went so far.

_I know about you as much as you know about me._ Vagabond wrote, folding his arms and puffing up his chest.

Ray snorted and rolled the pencil on the bar for a moment. “Fine, I’ll hire you. Meet me at my apartment tomorrow since I’m sure you know where it is.”

Vagabond nodded and scooped the pencil up as Ray turned away to access the crowd again. He jumped when the paper was thrust into his face. _I don’t recommend taking anyone out tonight. You’ve already killed too many people from this one bar. There are undercover cops everywhere._

Ray smiled slightly and pushed the paper away. “I’m well aware of that,” he said shooing Vagabond away, “Who do you think I’m looking for?”

Vagabond scowled and shook his head, balling up the paper and stuffing everything into his jacket pocket. He nodded to Ray before disappearing into the crowd. Ray rolled his eyes and skimmed the crowd again.

He didn’t see one of the cops until later in the night. Smirking, he swayed his way over and got the idiot into a dance and then convinced him to get them a hotel. He had no idea who he was getting with, just how Ray liked the police, stupid. His phone jammed all of the camera and radio signals on the man.

Once the knife was sunk into the man’s chest, Ray destroyed the camera and wires before leaving the hotel room. His phone scrambled the video feeds. His credit cards fed a virus into the computer system. He really needed to thank his newest dealer; they were extremely tech savvy.

Ray opened his apartment to the sound of his X-box being played. Ray blinked a few times at the man in a skull mask lounging on his couch playing Halo. Vagabond tilted his head back, signed hello to him before looking back at the game.

Ray snorted and went to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. As much as he liked the high heels he had worn, they always killed his feet.

“You’re not playing on my account, are you?” Ray said as he sat on the other side of the couch from the Vagabond.

Vagabond quickly signed no to him, pressing his thumb against his fingers like a mouth and opening and closing the mouth a few times. Ray snorted and watched him play until the round ended. Vagabond exited the game and placed the controller on his glass coffee table.

“ _I got bored waiting for you,”_ Vagabond signed slowly to him, tilting his head to the side.

Ray pursed his lips and raised his hands. He hadn’t had to sign in a long time, since one of his favorite dealers got killed in a police shoot out she didn’t hear coming. “ _Fair enough, good to know you game,”_ he signed slowly, wrinkling his brow.

Vagabond’s shoulders shook and he signed his laughter. _“Rusty?”_ he asked and Ray smiled sheepishly.

_“Been at least three years, yeah,”_ Ray said before snatching his controller up. He nodded toward the extra controller under the TV and stared at Vagabond expectantly.

Vagabond signed laughing again before standing and getting the controller. They played in silence for some time before Ray’s stomach growled at him. Pausing the game he turned toward the Vagabond. Ray held his hand with his palm facing him, keeping his fingers straight, he bent them perpendicular with his palm. He brought his hand toward his mouth, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Vagabond nodded his fist and Ray grinned. Standing, he searched around for his phone in the purse he had just tossed on the kitchen table when he got home. Calling his favorite pizza place, he and Vagabond met eyes over the couch. His blue eyes still glowed.

_“So, how much do you want to be paid to murder people for me?”_ Ray said after hanging up.

_“I prefer to be paid per kill,”_ Vagabond signed, shrugging his shoulders when Ray scowled at him.

_“Fine, I can manage that. When you want a job, come find me,”_ he signed back as he sat on the couch again.

Vagabond tilted his head to the side. With his palm towards him, he folded his fingers except for his thumb in pinky that stayed straight. He then unfolded his fingers and touched his fingertips to his forehead.

_“Because if I was just straight up hiring you, I’d give you my entire folder of assholes, but if we’re doing it this way, I need to order them by how much of a threat they are which can change,”_ Ray signed, frowning when Vagabond just stared at him for a moment, _“What?”_

Vagabond continued to stare at him for a few moments more before giving a full body sigh. _“I suppose being hired wouldn’t be so bad,”_ he signed.

Ray raised an eyebrow and smirked. He nodded his fist and stood. He came back into the living room from his small office a moment later with a heavy folder in his hands. He dropped the entire thing on Vagabond’s lap and sat back down.

Vagabond stared at the pile for a moment before signing a laugh and looking over the first person on the list. Ray pulled out his DS and played as Vagabond went through the files until the pizza came.

Ray snorted when Vagabond pushed his mask up to his nose to eat. “What gives, you showed me your face last night. You know that I know what you look like,” Ray said, around a piece of still steaming pizza. Signing was very difficult with things in his hands.

Vagabond turned to look at him but Ray doubted he could see anything with his mask in the way. Slowly, he reached up and pulled the mask off, his long blond hair falling in strands in his face, the ponytail loose. A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he refused to look Ray in the eyes.

Ray smiled and nodded, letting silence fall between them again. Once the pizza was gone, they played a few more rounds of Halo before the Vagabond left. Ray promised to pay him after every time he brought Ray something to prove he killed one of the men. Vagabond seemed extremely grateful for the compromise as he pulled his skull mask back on.

Ray wasn’t even awake yet the next morning when there was a knock on his door. Grumbling to himself, he swung his door open, pointing his gun at Vagabond who stood on the other side, the head of one of the more annoying women trying to fuck with him in his hands.

Ray blinked slowly at the head before laughing and letting Vagabond in. They left the head in Ray’s freezer and played a few different games between discussing how much Ray owed him. A few hundred thousand poorer, Ray watched the Vagabond leave, a smile on both of their faces.

Two days later, the madman was back with another head. Ray hadn’t been able to figure out what he was going to do with the first one. They moved the heads to his massive meat cooler in his office for the moment before playing games again.

Within two to three days, Vagabond would be back at his apartment with a new head. Sometimes they played games, other times Vagabond cooked Ray a meal so he wasn’t just eating pizza and takeout. Other times still, they would just sit and talk for hours.

Ray could never remember actually falling in love with someone. Or loving anyone at all. Yet, soon enough, he and Vagabond were glued to the hip. Even when his skin burned for someone to fuck and kill, Vagabond was right at his side. He was even allowed to call him Ryan now.

Eventually, he lost interest in having sex with anyone, and most of his wet dreams were about a certain masked man. The burn to kill didn’t leave him but he didn’t have sex with his victims before stabbing them which surely cut down the time he had to spend with them.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him when he came home coated in blood. His hands were still shaking from the adrenaline. Grinning from ear to ear, Ray walked over and straddled Ryan’s lap. “I just killed like, three people,” he purred as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

Ryan tensed and stared up at Ray with wide eyes. Swallowing hard, he hesitantly put his hands on Ray’s hips. He tilted his head to the side, smiling awkwardly.

Ray laughed and leaned down and finally kissed this son of a bitch who had plagued his mind since he showed up. Ryan kissed back fingers digging into Ray’s hips. Maybe too much adrenaline was a turn on for him, but he really didn’t care right then. Ryan was a wonderful kisser.

They parted breathing hard, Ryan’s hair pulled free from the hair tie and coated in blood. “Do you wanna?” Ray breathed, smiling softly when Ryan shifted uncomfortably, “I’m not going to make you.”

Ryan’s eyes had always glowed, but now they glittered with a determined look. He nodded and Ray grinned, slipping from his lap and holding his hands out to him. Ryan’s binder gave them a few problems, especially since Ray’s hands kept slipping, slick with blood.

Ryan looked vaguely uncomfortable the entire time, but always nodded when Ray asked. As they lay, breathing hard, after the fact, they grinned at each other. They were both pretty covered in blood and other fluids. They faced each other, Ryan carefully running his fingers over Ray’s face and hair.

“We need a bath,” Ray huffed, shifting closer so he could snuggle into Ryan, “And you need a new binder.”

Ryan puffed a sigh and wrapped his arms around Ray. If doctors didn’t make him so nervous, he would have already had top surgery. Despite Ray saying he knew the perfect doctor, he still wasn’t convinced.

Ray smiled and pressed closer. “You’ll like Burnie, when you see him in a week.”

Ryan tensed and pulled back, narrowing his eyes down at Ray who smirked up at him. “Deal with it,” Ray purred as he sat up slightly and hovered over Ryan, “I promise it’ll be fine.”

Ryan gave Ray an exasperated look, but kissed him back all the same.


	420. Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was determined as fuck. Nothing was going to stop him. Not the snow tangling in his blond hair, not the cars ignoring his raised thumb. Not the cold seeping into his bones and making his skin burn blue and purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANWRhyp-RcM

           He was determined as fuck. Nothing was going to stop him. Not the snow tangling in his blond hair, not the cars ignoring his raised thumb. Not the cold seeping into his bones and making his skin burn blue and purple.

A fresh map trembled with his fingers as his dark blue eyes traced the roads he would have to take. He puffed out little clouds as he looked up and read the road signs on the highway. A little over eight hundred miles. That was about eleven days.

He hefted his backpack full of food and a few more layers of clothes and kept walking. There would still be enough days of break left to settle in once he got to where he was going. Fighting to fold the map, he continued to walk, following road signs.

Eventually he just shoved the crumpled map into his pocket along with his freezing, stiff fingers. He gave up on hitching a ride and just focused on walking. Once he could no longer feel his face, he paused to pull out a soft scarf knitted by someone who actually gave a damn. He smiled down as the embroidered R’s sewed into the ends just above the frayed ends. Wrapping the scarf tightly around his face, he pulled a matching hat out and stuffed it over his hair.

Only his eyes could been seen past the four layers of clothing, scarf, and hat. He had forgotten gloves when he left. He bought a pair at the first town he got to after walking for two days and a night.

Thankfully, he paid his own phone bill so he was able to find a cheap Airbnb. He slept on their couch and got a good meal in before heading out again. The days only got colder. For three entire days there was nothing but ice and sleet. He had to shuffle his feet to keep from slipping on the ice. He passed so many wrecks he stopped trying to count.

He ran out of money for Airbnb’s around the seventh day. His cards had been voided out and he tossed them in the snow, hoping someone would steal their money. By the ninth, he was so cold that he could barely feel his legs in his pants and nothing could get him warm, even stopping in warm stores.

He slept under benches and bridges. He met some wonderful homeless people who gave him blankets that he gratefully returned in the morning. There was, surprisingly, only one very creepy man who offered him a place to stay for the night. He refused, walking faster. Thankfully, they soon entered a town and Ryan could slip away in a crowd.

He finally collapsed the ninth night in a park. He was breathing hard and was so cold he could barely move. Closing his eyes, he felt the snow stick to his skin as the crunch of boots reached him.

“Hey? Kid, you okay?”

Ryan couldn’t even open his eyes to see who was talking to him. He woke up wrapped up in warmth. He smiled to himself, hoping he opened his eyes to see familiar brown ones filled with worry. He could almost hear the snarky sarcasm trying in vain to cover up complete worry and fear.

With a groan, he opened his eyes to a blinding light and his brow furrowed. This wasn’t the room he had seen many times over Skype. Sitting up slowly, he looked around a police station in confusion. His backpack was resting against the bench he was laying on. A fire blanket was draped over him.

“Oh hey, you’re awake,” an officer said, standing from his desk with a relieved smile, “We had our morgue guy look at you and he said you’d be fine once you were warm and slept. How are you feeling?”

Ryan blinked slowly at the officer before tilting his head to the side in confusion. “Where am I?”

The officer chuckled awkwardly, coming over and crouching beside him. “You’re in Crofton Maryland, in a police station. Do you remember collapsing last night?”

Ryan slowly nodded, fingers curling in the blanket. “Uh, yeah. I--thank you.”

The officer nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. “So, what happened? You were pretty damn cold and malnourished.”

Ryan wrinkled his nose. “Did you use my phone?” he said eventually, the officer frowning at him.

“Yes, we did. Your parents sounded pretty worried about you,” the officer said, tensing when Ryan flinched and scowled, “They’re flying out to get you. What are you doing all the way out here?”

Ryan reached up and pulled at his hair. The hair tie he had been using to keep the foot-long strands in a bun was gone. He had always wanted to cut his hair, really short. Maybe shave it all off, just like he did once. He had looked cute that way.

“I can’t go home,” Ryan whispered, carefully pulled his hair back and braiding the long strands, “I’m not going home.”

The officer sighed and stood, his knees cracking. “Do they hit you?” he said softly, brow furrowed.

Ryan stared up at him with tired eyes. His chest ached under all of his clothes. He needed to take the bandages off. Breathing was starting to get hard. The officer sighed when he didn’t answer him, just stared.

“Right,” he said, turning away when his phone rang.

Ryan looked at his lap and leaned down to grab his hat and scarf which were draped over his backpack. Slowly, he wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled his hat on, tucking his hair inside.

“Ah, Mr. Haywood,” the officer said, waving at Ryan, “Yeah, in the next room, give me a moment.”

Ryan tensed, eyes going wide as the officer started to shoo him toward the door, mouthing for him to go. Swallowing hard, he gave him a shaky smile, scooped up his backpack, and bolted.

He ran through the small city until found the road he had been following. Breathing hard, he stepped into the woods beside the road and quickly pulled all of his layers off to take the bandages off. Finally able to take a deep breath, he pulled his clothes back on and kept going, the bandages shoved into his pack.

The tenth day he was stopped by a police car while walking. “Hey, it’s not safe to walk along here,” the officer said.

Ryan nodded stiffly, heart in his throat. “Sorry, I don’t know where the footpath is,” he pushed out, struggling to keep his voice lower.

“Yeah, I figured. It’s not marked,” the officer snorted, leaning a bit out of his car to point at the woods, “Just go straight into the woods and you’ll find a paved path. It should have been shoveled out.”

“Thank you,” Ryan said, nodding to the officer and nearly running into the woods. He sighed in relief when the police car kept going and he found the footpath. As he walked, his hair kept slipping free much to his annoyance.

On the eleventh day, he walked in on a Christmas village packed with people along the path. Frowning, he hesitantly walked through. Although he kept his head down, a young girl helping her mother run a small food booth ran up to him with a giant smile.

“Here!” the girl said, holding up a giant plate of steaming food. An entire meal, his first for a long while.

Frowning he looked at the girl then at the booth. A homeless shelter just giving out food and blankets. Heart warmed and a few tears almost slipping free, he took the plate and let the girl pull him over to the booth.

Her mother draped a warm blanket over his shoulders and let him eat as much as he could. The daughter, after seeing him fight with his hair, produced a hair tie from nowhere and held it out to him. In thanks, he showed her how to braid her hair and curl the braid into a bun.

He was so close, yet he found himself sitting there for some time, talking to others helped by the mother and daughter. With new found energy, he helped the two for a few hours before setting off once again, the blanket wrapped tightly around him.

By the eleventh night, he was in New York City itself, surrounded by people and noise. Frowning, he looked between his phone and the buildings towering over him.

He followed Google maps all the way to one of the smaller apartment buildings on a fairly decent side of town. Taking a deep breath, he climbed the stairs slowly and came to a thin door, laughter pouring out from inside.

Grinding his teeth together, he raised his fist and knocked. The laughter suddenly stopped and the door opened. Ray stopped smiling the instant he saw Ryan standing there, freezing cold and dirty from eleven days without a shower. His glasses slid slightly down his nose as his jaw dropped. His black hair was longer now, a complete mess. He was thinner than Ryan thought under his baggy clothes.

“Hey Ray,” Ryan said softly, his nose and eyes burning, “Sorry if I came at a bad time.”

“Holy fuck,” Ray breathed, reaching out for him as his mother’s head poked out from the kitchen.

“Ryan!” Ray’s mother gasped, rushing over and yanking Ryan into the house, “What are you doing here? Ah! You smell, did you walk here? What were you thinking young man?”

Ryan tried to smile but a sob came out instead. His knees crumbled and he brought both Ray and his mother down with him as he sobbed and they tried to catch him. His hat fell to the side, his blond hair uncurling over his back and shoulders as Ray and his mother held him tightly.

Mama Narvaez got him into their bathroom once he finished crying. Ray took his things into a guest room. Ray’s little sister watched him with big eyes and a bigger smile. Mama Narvaez made him take a bath despite his protests.

“Nonsense, dear,” Mama Narvaez told him, patting his head, “After all of the walking you did, you need to sit down for a while.”

Ryan laughed lightly and took the towel she held out to him. When he came out, Mama Narvaez was standing beside her son who was holding a razor. “You always said you wanted to cut your hair,” Ray said as Ryan slowly sunk into the chair, a towel draped over his shoulders and chest.

“I was going to send you this,” Ray said over the roar of the razor cutting his hair, “But now I get to give it to you in person!”

Ray held a white chest binder out to Ryan with a wide smile. Mama Narvaez stopped cutting his hair halfway as he began to cry again. Half of his head was shaved while the other half still cascaded over his shoulder.

Once his head was shaved and his binder was slipped snuggly in place, Ray gave him some of his father’s old clothing that fit fairly well. Ray kept running his hands over Ryan’s head and laughing. 

“It feels fucking weird dude,” he said, laughing more when Ryan peppered his face with kisses.

“Thank you,” Ryan breathed as they laid on Ray’s bed. Mama Narvaez and Ray’s sister went to bed hours ago after listening to Ryan’s tale of how he got all the way from Georgia to New York.

“You know we’d do anything for you, Rye,” Ray sighed, as he snuggled into Ryan’s chest, “You should have called us. We would have driven down or something.”

“I couldn’t wait that long,” Ryan sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his lips into Ray’s hair, “But I probably could have asked you to meet me halfway.”

Ray snorted and sat up to smile down at Ryan. “Didn’t think that far, did you?”

“Nope,” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly. He tensed when Ray suddenly kissed him, relaxing and kissing back with a sigh. That was their first kiss as a couple. This was their first time even meeting.

“Mom wants to know when you’re going to want to start T,” Ray whispered and Ryan felt himself tear up again, “And when we’re going to enroll you in school here.”

“I love your mother,” Ryan rasped, smiling when Ray laughed before carefully brushing his tears away.

“I know, she loves you too. You should have heard her when I told her we were dating,” Ray snorted, kissing Ryan’s nose.

Ryan smirked and wrapped on arm around Ray’s waist to pull him closer, slipping his hand into Ray’s soft hair. “I’ll have to ask her to hear that story,” he whispered before kissing Ray again. Ray groaned against him but he was smiling as he kissed back.


	421. Heathens by Twenty One Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had plenty of time to do a lot of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ray and Ryan's designs: http://kittycole.tumblr.com/post/153247595105/suicide-squad-au-doodle-when-i-watch-suicide  
> http://kittycole.tumblr.com/post/153288478405/wip-there-is-more-coming 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvhEs_EGNBI

           Ray hung upside down from the single blanket the prison allowed him. The ends were tightly tied around the bars and he had hooked his knees over the blanket, fingers just brushing the floor of the cage they had placed him in.

His glasses had fallen off some time ago, resting on the concrete floor still cracked. Heavily armed guards watched him with vague amusement as he slowly reached up and grabbed the blanket and twirled himself around the blanket until he was hanging from his arms.

There was an outer, electric fence surrounding his cage. A thousand cameras were aimed right at him. He was bored as fuck. Flipping off the cameras, he twirled around again then pulled himself into the blanket like it was a hammock. He hoped the blanket didn’t break like the last one had, he was down to his last chance.

He had given up on Mister J. coming to get him. To think, he had been in love with the asshole! If being in jail gave him anything other than daily beatings and malnutrition, it gave him time to realize that being out of jail was just as bad. Emotional abuse seemed somehow worse, however. The fear of physical beatings didn’t keep him up at night.

Regardless, he wished Mister Jackass would come get him anyway. Just so he could get out of this boring-ass prison. He could dump his ass the instant he was out, maybe find some other villain to cling to. He would never make it on his own.

Ray sighed and closed his eyes. All he did was hang from his hammock and sleep anymore--not like there was anything else he could do with his time. He was just wishing for a peaceful sleep when he heard the squeak and slam of metal doors.

Sighing through his nose, he opened his eyes and say up, watching, unimpressed, as a bunch of people in riot gear flooded the room. He narrowed his eyes as one of the taller people walked over to the guard in front of the gate. The alarm didn’t go off; were they moving him?

“Who are you? What’s going on?” the guard said, holding his gun tighter when the person didn’t say anything. All of them had heavy riot helmets on, the kind that hid their faces from view.

Ray gasped then laughed when the person lifted their semi-automatic weapon and fired. “Holy shit!” He said, hooking his leg on his blanket and swinging down to the floor, “Well that was fucking awesome.”

He heard a few more gunshots go off and soon all of the guards were dead and the cameras were smoking. This seemed like a Mister Jackass entrance. He smirked as the person yanked the cage door open then unlocked his cage. He had Joker written on his vest as well, that certainly said everything.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” the man said, letting their gun hang from his neck to unbuckle the helmet.

Ray’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “ _Ryan_ ,” he hissed out as the helmet revealed a handsome face and sweat soaked green hair. One blue eye and one yellow glittered as Ryan smiled at Ray.

“Hello, my rose,” Ryan said, tossing the helmet aside. He wore gloves to hide the swirling, curling pattern of his rose tattoo. “Think Mister J. will be happy to find out I’ve stolen his identity?”

Ray blinked at Ryan for a solid few moments before laughing and launching himself at him. Ryan easily caught him, holding him tightly with a laugh. “He’s going to be pissed, and it’s going to be awesome.”

Ryan grinned and turned toward his lackeys who were shifting nervously. “Great, let’s get you out of here.”

Ryan set Ray down and scooped up the helmet as they passed. Ray’s heart was thumping hard in his chest and he was grinning from ear to ear for the first time in a long time. He hadn’t seen Ryan since the last time Joker wanted to work with him. Ryan was the first person to defend him after seeing how the Joker treated him. Ryan had always been a softy for flora and fauna. Ray seemed to be the human exception.

“Why are you here?” Ray whispered as Ryan’s lackey’s surrounded them and they nearly raced out of the prison, other prisoners shouting after them.

“Mister Jackass needed my help with a heist,” Ryan said back, his voice heavily muffled by the helmet, “When I asked where you were, he said something about not giving a damn. You can imagine how that went.”

Ray smirked and leaned slightly against Ryan’s side. “Please tell me there’s a giant-ass plant growing in the middle of the city now.”

“You know me so well,” Ryan said and Ray could hear the smirk, “You wanna see it? They haven’t cleaned it up yet.”

“As long as Mister J. isn’t there,” Ray said almost too softly. He looked up when Ryan didn’t respond, finding the helmet tilted toward him.

“Oh?” Ryan said slowly as two more guards were shot in the head, prisoners rioting in their cells.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think,” Ray said before yelping when Ryan scooped him up and started running. He curled against him when the thud of cinder blocks chased them. He risked a look over Ryan’s shoulder and felt his eyes widen as giant vines and leaves filled the hallways, letting prisoners out of their cells.

“Ride’s ready, Boss!” one of the lackeys said and Ryan nodded before running faster, leaving some of them behind. Ray blinked against the harsh light of actual sunlight as they took a detour up a vine. Two military helicopters were waiting for them.

Ryan had Ray climb up first before following him. Most of the lackeys followed after them, and they took off once everyone was on board. Ray laughed as the prison fell into chaos. Ryan chuckled behind him, pulling off the riot gear.

Ray turned around and smiled softly when he saw Ryan in his normal clothes. Heavy black jeans with rips at the knees led into heavy black boots. A belt with heavy pouches hung from his hips. He only wore a tailcoat with tall a stiff collar over his bare chest. The left side of his jacket was blue while the left arm was black with white bands. The right side was the exact opposite. A tattoo rose was over his heart, the right side of his body covered in swirling vines with sharp thorns and delegate leaves. The pattern went up his neck and covered the right side of his face. Even his hand was inked.

“Here,” Ryan said, holding a duffel bag out to Ray, “Get out of those rags they gave you.”

Ray snatched the duffle and laughed when he looked inside. As quickly as he could, he tossed the ratty short top and shorts the prison had given him. He didn’t even have socks.

Ryan opened his coat and shot glares over his shoulder at his lackeys who watched them with interest. Ray laughed and kissed Ryan’s cheek, smirking at the blush that covered the man’s face and edged down his neck.

Ray quickly pulled on clean underwear and tight shorts that were half black and half purple. Next came the knee high socks, the right black with purple rings at the top and the left purple with black rings. His boots took some time to lace up. They came halfway up his shins and were the opposite main colors of his socks. A letterman’s jacket with a hood and a purple left side and black left sleeve and opposite color went over a white shirt that came an inch short of the top of his shorts. He ran his fingers over Ryan’s logo on the right side. A golden cracked crown. He used to wear Mister Jackass’s smile.

Shaking his head, Ray glanced back into the bag and gasped. Ryan had even remembered to bring him makeup. Quickly opening the compact, he drew a purple heart under his right eye and shadowed his eyes in a gray-ish purple.

“Here,” Ryan said, pressing his chest against Ray’s back as he reached into one of the duffle side bags and pulled out scissors and hair chalk, “Until we can get you some hair dye.”

Ray nearly squealed, turning his head and kissing Ryan’s cheek again. “Thank you,” he sighed, leaning back against him and taking the hair chalk but leaving the scissors in Ryan’s hands.

Ryan chuckled, blushing once more before cutting Ray’s grown out hair short once again. His steady hands came from years of caring for and trimming delicate plants. Once his hair was finally out of his face and his head felt light, he ripped open the hair chalk and colored his bangs purple.

“Ah, much better,” Ryan said, smiling when Ray turned and gave him a giant smile.

“Significantly,” Ray nodded, pulling at the bottom of his jacket, “You have any food?”

“We will when we land,” Ryan laughed, wrapping his arms around Ray and kissing his forehead, “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“Well, you got a doctor with you?” Ray said, smiling sheepishly when Ryan leaned back and gave him a wide eyed stare, “I think a few bones didn’t heal right.”

Ryan’s grip on him tightened as his eyes flared with a fire Ray had missed before he calmed. He waved a man over and stepped back as the man checked over all of Ray’s bones. “You did a good job letting them heal,” the man said when he finished, leaning back on his heels, “You need a better diet though, and sleep.”

“Got it!” Ray said, smiling at the man who chuckled and nodded. The instant he was gone, Ryan was at his side again.

“So,” Ryan said slowly, curling his arm around Ray’s waist, “When we land, we’re feeding you and letting you sleep.”

“And a bath,” Ray nodded, leaning his head against Ryan’s shoulder, “Then we’re dying my hair and getting me a bat.”

“A bat?” Ryan said, raising an amused eyebrow down at Ray.

“So I can smash in Mister J-Jackass’s cars,” Ray pushed out, shivering slightly and trying not to curl into himself.

Ryan gently pet his hair and he relaxed. “I see you thought about quite a bit,” he said softly, pressing gentle kisses against Ray’s hair.

“Yeah, jail does that,” Ray tried to chuckle but the sound fell flat, even to him. Ryan tugged him closer and Ray relaxed against him. They might not have seen each other, but they had texted back and forth quite a bit. He had always known he held greater affections for Ryan than for Mister Jackass since they met but was too terrified to act on them. Now, as he curled up into a ball against Ryan who held him so gently and sweetly, he wasn’t so afraid anymore.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I didn’t know,” Ryan sighed, as he carefully pulled Ray into his lap and cradled him against his chest.

Ray smiled and pressed into Ryan’s warmth. He was never safer than when Ryan held him. “Well, I know I’m never going back.”

“Not if I can help it,” Ryan chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Ray’s hair, “But Ray, I want to take this thing between us, whatever you want it to be, slow.”

Ray blinked tiredly up at Ryan. He really just wanted to sleep. “Slow?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan nodded and tapped their foreheads together. “Yep, and by that, I want it to be on your terms, all of it. Whatever makes you comfortable. And not just what you had to do with Mister Jackass, but what you want to do.”

Ray didn’t even realize he was crying until Ryan was carefully brushing his tears away, trying not to smudge his makeup. His smile was so soft as he did so and Ray just cried more. “Okay,” he whispered, grabbing Ryan’s hand and hugging his arm to his chest, “We can do that.”

Ryan chuckled and tucked Ray’s head under his chin. He glanced at his lackeys who all gave him encouraging thumbs up. Rolling his eyes, he looked back down at Ray who had fallen asleep against him, still hugging his arm. Chuckling, he leaned back and closed his eyes, they’d wake them up when they got to the hideout.


	422. Riptide by Vance Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could handle anything he threw at him, except for blood. That would make him faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdsdgL4_wuY

           What possessed him to quit, he wasn’t sure. What made him pick up his phone and call his landlord to give up his apartment, he didn’t know. What made him step on a plane with only a small backpack with throwing knives carefully hidden away and the clothes on his back, he couldn’t begin to guess.

He was tired, exhausted. He didn’t want to be working a boring office job for the rest of his life. Staying in the States, specifically the same one, wasn’t on his bucket list. Becoming a CEO or boss of any kind seemed more tiring than working for one.

There was something waiting for him, he was sure, somewhere else. If that thing was in New York, he had no idea, but he didn’t really care. What was in New York was a man selling masks. The empty holes of a black skull mask screamed to him, and he scooped the mask up without paying.

There was also a sniper. There were shots being taken from all angles of Central Park when he wandered in. He flinched with the rest of the crowd when the first man went down. With wide eyes, he looked around as the rest of the people panicked and ran, people dropping like flies.

Just above the glittering windows of the towering buildings, Ryan could see the flash of a sniper rifle. His lips twitched up into a smile and he made a beeline for the building. A bullet bounced off of the pavement beside him and he stopped. Looking up, he waited for another shot to go off but there wasn’t one.

Gritting his teeth, he yanked the mask on and ran for the building, making sure not to look down. He had to sneak into the apartment building and took service stairs to the roof. He wasn’t expecting a young man to be sitting on the roof.

The man was playing on a bright pink DS, a black beanie stuffed on his head. Hair that was just long enough to start curling at the ends poked out of the beanie and tangled in the man’s thin beard. The purple hoodie he wore was a little too big for him and the cargo shorts were baggy. His checkered Vans were covered in dirt and spots of blood.

“Nice mask,” the man said without looking up from his game. A bright pink sniper rifle rested on the gravel beside him, “You’re lucky I didn’t shoot you.”

Ryan breathed hard, his legs feeling like noodles. What possessed him to run up all of those stairs, he couldn’t understand. A strange feeling in the pit of his stomach told him this was his something, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“You got a name?” the man said, finally looking up at Ryan. He looked over his thick, black rimmed glasses at him. Dark brown eyes glittered mischievously at him.

Ryan swallowed hard, arms hanging uselessly at his sides. “Ryan,” he choked out.

The man nodded and gracefully got to his feet, slinging his sniper over his shoulder in the same movement. “That’s the least terrifying name ever,” he laughed, walking over to Ryan and looking at him in the eyes.

“Uh, I’m new to this?” Ryan said, smiling awkwardly, “Who are you? Why were you shooting those people?”

The man tilted his head to the side then smiled. “Names BrownMan,” he said, holding a business card out to Ryan, “You don’t seem like the murdering type, Ryan.”

Ryan frowned and hesitantly took the card. He glanced at the name and number neatly engraved into the thick cardstock. “I’ve never tried.”

“It shows,” BrownMan snorted, patting Ryan’s shoulder, “I don’t usually give two flying fucks about other people, but do you want to come with me? I could use someone who looks big and scary.”

Ryan couldn’t begin to understand why he nodded his head and obediently followed BrownMan out of the building and through alleyways. He really began to consider himself stupid when he was let into a shitty apartment on the poor side of town.

“Take a load off, bug guy,” BrownMan said as he flopped onto the couch and started disassembling his gun, “Tomorrow’s going to suck for you.”

“Why?” Ryan said, wincing when his voice cracked.

BrownMan looked over the couch and smirked at him. “I’m gonna teach you how to shoot.”

Ryan had horrible aim with guns. BrownMan was impressed by his knife work. He was less impressed when Ryan fainted upon seeing blood. “You’re going to make a shit assassin if you can’t take the sight of blood,” BrownMan said when Ryan finally woke up.

“Sorry,” Ryan groaned, reaching up and slipping his hands under the mask to rub his eyes.

BrownMan snorted and pursed his lips at the TV. He was playing Halo perched on the arm of the ratty couch Ryan spent nights on. “Anything else you can do?”

Ryan blinked at BrownMan for a moment before slowly sitting up. “Get me a computer,” he said, smiling when BrownMan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Holy shit, dude,” BrownMan breathed as Ryan leaned back from the laptop. He had hacked the city’s security camera network and the cameras for nearly every security company in the area.

“I used to be a programmer,” Ryan grunted, reaching over and flipping through the cameras, “I can get more.”

BrownMan’s head snapped up and he gave Ryan a blinding smile. “You’ve just found your calling. Being terrifying and my info guy.”

Ryan blinked at BrownMan then smiled. “Whatever I can do to help, uh, what is it you do anyway?”

BrownMan laughed and stood. “I run the biggest drug empire in the city. And you’re going to be my right hand man.”

“I don’t know about this!” Ryan said, nearly falling off of the couch to lean away from BrownMan.

BrownMan scowled, nearly on top of Ryan, trying to grab his mask. “Come on man, you can’t do recon in a fucking skull mask!”

Ryan grit his teeth and slipped out from under BrownMan who just managed to catch himself. “I--No!” he said, hands clamped on the bottom of his mask.

BrownMan snarled and launched himself at Ryan. They went crashing to the ground, wrestling over the mask. BrownMan’s thin wrists just managed to slip from Ryan’s larger hands and yank the mask up.

They froze, BrownMan holding the mask while straddling Ryan’s waist. BrownMan’s eyes went wide as Ryan looked up at him in fear, both of them panting and red faced.

“What the fuck,” BrownMan said, smiling slowly, tossing the mask aside, “You’re hot.”

Ryan felt his face become warmer and covered his face with his hands. “Just, get off!”

“What the fuck is your problem?,” BrownMan snorted as he leaned down with a smirk, “Embarrassed? Don’t think you can take the Puerto Rican thunder?”

Ryan glared at BrownMan between his fingers. “Excuse me for not wanting to share too much with the man not willing to even tell me his real name!”

Ryan frowned when BrownMan didn’t respond but didn’t move either. Peaking between his fingers again he tensed when he found BrownMan staring down at him with a sad smile. “Ray,” he said softly before getting off, “Sorry, Rye.”

Ryan slowly sat up, catching his mask when Ray tossed it over to him. Looking between his mask and Ray sitting on the arm of the couch, he sighed. 

“It’s okay,” he said as he stood and sat beside Ray, setting his mask on the coffee table, “And for the record, I could one hundred percent handle whatever you throw at me. Unless it’s blood.”

Ray blinked at Ryan before laughing and quickly straddling Ryan’s lap again. “Is that so?” he purred into Ryan’s ear, yelping in surprise and blushing when he was suddenly pinned to the couch.

“I would say so,” Ryan smirked down at Ray whose beautiful brown eyes were blown wide.

Ray barked a laugh suddenly and yanked Ryan down so they were nose to nose. “Fucking prove it,” he breathed before they were kissing.

“Who the fuck is this?” the woman snapped, narrowing her eyes at Ryan.

Ray’s face was completely blank as he sighed. “He’s my muscle,” he said lazily, smirking when the woman paled slightly.

“Fine, let’s just get this over with,” the woman grumbled, sitting down at her desk and pulling out a folder.

Ryan stayed a step behind Ray, shooting glares at the guards shifting nervously around the woman’s office. He had never been so high up in a building before. He could practically see the entire city. Ray told him to look intimidating and eavesdrop on anything that sounded useful.

So far the only thing of note was that everyone was terrified of him and there were plenty of security cameras to hack into. His mind snapped back to the meeting when Ray laughed.

“How’d you know him? He’s new,” Ray said, leaning away from the desk, folder in hand, “Vaga’s pretty damn deadly.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Ray. The one conversation he should have paid attention to. The woman was never happier to have them leave.

“Vaga?” Ryan hissed once they were out the building’s back door.

Ray smirked up at him and pushed the folder into his hands. “Dude, didn’t you hear her? She called you a vagabond. That’s a badass name, man.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled as Ray threw his leg over the motorcycle they had stolen to get there. “So my name’s Vagabond now?”

“And you’re the most terrifying son of a bitch this city has seen,” Ray said, revving the bike once Ryan was on and tore down the alley.

“Ray!” Ryan roared as he charged into the living room from their bedroom.

“Yes?” Ray said sweetly from the stove where the microwave was heating up a hot pocket beside him.

“What the fuck is this?” Ryan groaned when Ray’s smile refused to falter under his glare.

Ray took Ryan’s phone when the glowing screen was shoved into his face. “Ah, you found that?” he said absently, rereading his handy work.

“I can’t do those things!” Ryan said, hands beginning to tremble, “They’re going to think I torture people for fun!”

“Well, that was the point,” Ray snorted, tossing the phone onto the counter, “It’s not enough to look scary, you’ve gotta have the lore around it too. No one will fuck with you now.”

Ryan wasn’t looking at Ray anymore. He was staring hard at the floor, skin tingling with phantom pain. The survivor account Ray had written him was very well written with every gory detail. Bile clawed at the back of his throat when Ray’s hands cupped his cheeks.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Ray said softly, leaning up on his toes to press soft kisses against his nose and cheeks, “I didn’t want you to find that.”

Ryan hiccupped then choked on a sob. Ray had him in his arms in a second, cooing softly to him as long, thin fingers carding through his hair.

“Maybe you shouldn’t--“

“No,” Ryan snapped, yanking his mask on. Ray had been trying to get him to stay out of their business for weeks now, since his breakdown in the kitchen.

Ray frowned and ran his hand through his hair. “Rye, I--I don’t want you freaking out. I--I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Ryan paused and looked over at Ray. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot looking sick to him stomach. Ryan slowly walked over and pushed his mask up to press a soft kiss against the fading hickey behind Ray’s ear, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“It’s fine,” Ryan sighed as Ray shivered against him, “I’ve got to get used to it eventually.”

“It’s been three years,” Ray hissed, fingers curling into Ryan’s jacket, “And you still faint at the sight of blood.”

“Yeah, but I can get used to acting like the Vagabond,” Ryan said, leaning back to smile at Ray, “You said it yourself, I’m a really good actor.”

Ray frowned then sighed, pressing his forehead against Ryan’s chest. “You’re an idiot,” he whispered.

Ryan smiled and kissed the top of Ray’s head. “I learned that from you.” He laughed when Ray smacked him in the shoulder, shooting him a half-hearted glare.

“Just get ready, asshole,” Ray grumbled, fighting a smile as he pushed away from Ryan.

Ryan grinned and pulled his mask back down before following Ray out of their apartment.


	423. Come What May from Moulin Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come what may, they would work it out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Moulin Rouge, it's an awesome movie.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APzYBz8V7gA

           “I just... don’t want you to be killed because of me!” Ray snarled, hands shaking as he glared up at Ryan, “You’re just some--Programmer! If they catch you, they’ll tear you to pieces!”

Ryan grit his teeth and loomed over Ray. “Then teach me! I’ve been begging you to since the last fucking time someone tried to blow up my work!” he shouted, hands curled into fists at his side, “I don’t understand why you won’t!”

Ray gestured wildly for a moment, mouth opening and closing as he choked on words. “Because what if you don’t come back to me!” he shouted eventually and Ryan leaned back in confusion, brows furrowed.

“What?” Ryan said as Ray shook, eyes becoming red and glassy.

“What if you become just like me, a goddamn murderer?” Ray said weakly, arms falling to his side limply, “What if you just, I don’t fucking know, lose it? Once you kill someone, there’s no going back.”

Ryan hesitantly reached out. “Ray,” he said softly, flinching when Ray backed away from him, out of reach.

Ray turned away, fingers curled into fists again. “I’ve seen the look on your face, Rye. When--when you see blood. I saw--“ He bit his lip and pressed his chin against his chest.

Ryan frowned and ran his hand through his hair. “Ray,” he tried again but Ray whipped around with a harsh glint in his eyes.

“I know,” Ray hissed, shaking his head, “I know you said you haven’t killed an animal since you were a kid, but shit like that doesn’t leave you! Look at me! Look what happened to me!”

Ryan felt his shoulders slump under the weight of the bandages wrapped around Ray’s arms and waist. The stitches he had to make, the blood he had to mop up. The sniper rifle he pulled apart with practiced ease.

Ray was crying now, tears dripping down his face. “I don’t want this for you. I don’t want you leaping in front of a fucking bullet for me more than you already do,” he said, eyes locked on the gauze tightly wrapped around Ryan’s shoulder the edges poking out of his t-shirt, “I don’t want to lose you to all of this!”

Ryan frowned down at Ray as he rubbed at his eyes with a furious scowl. Gritting his teeth, he took the two long strides to get to Ray and grabbed him by the shoulders. “You will not lose me,” he said as Ray looked up at him, still crying, “Not to death, not to whatever bloodlust you think I have.”

Ray’s nose wrinkled and he sniffed, trying to push Ryan’s arms away. “You don’t get it!”

“I’m not an idiot,” Ryan barked and Ray tensed and froze, “I know I could just, decide I like being a goddamn murderer more than I like programming and I’m okay with that.” He smiled as Ray looked up at him wide eyed. “I’m okay with that because maybe that’s for the best.”

“Ryan, no-It’s. I can’t--“ Ray pulled at his own hair, staring hard at Ryan’s chest.

Ryan smiled softly, gently brushing the tears away from his eyes and cheeks with his thumbs. “You said it. I’m just some programmer, they’ll kill me. But I’ve known from the day I told you I loved you that I would until my dying day, and I’m more than willing to find new ways to stay alive as long as possible.”

Ray’s entire body jerked with a sob as he bit on his knuckle to keep from completely crumbling. Ryan gently pulled him to his chest, pressing his cheek against his hair. “I’m willing to do anything to stay by your side,” he said as Ray’s fingers curled into his shirt.

“Fuck you,” Ray croaked, Ryan’s shirt getting wetter, “Just, fuck you.”

Ryan laughed lightly and squeezed Ray gently. “I can’t say I won’t possibly become a monster, but I won’t leave you because of it. Whatever comes, we’ll work through it together.”

Ray snorted and sobbed at the same time. “You sound like some shitty romance movie,” he whispered, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder, wiping the snot from his nose in the same movement.

Ryan made a disgusted face when he heard Ray’s nose squelch but wouldn’t say anything about that yet. “Hey, you’re the one who likes those movies,” he said, kissing Ray’s temple.

Ray laughed and pulled away, wrinkling his nose at the wet spot on Ryan’s chest. “Sorry,” he said, looking up at Ryan.

“Eh, it’s just snot and tears,” Ryan shrugged, squeezing Ray’s waist gently before letting go and shuffling over to the side table beside the couch. Yanking out a tissue he tried to clean away the snot.

“That’s still disgusting,” Ray said, following after him and pressing his forehead against his back.

“Hey no, don’t get my back gross too,” Ryan said, grinning when Ray slapped his good shoulder.

“I’m not, asshole,” Ray snorted, wrapping his arms around Ryan, “But I might, just for that.”

Ryan shook his head and scowled at the tissue, carefully balling the thin paper up. “Please don’t.”

Ray laughed wetly, squeezing Ryan gently. Setting the tissue down next to the box, he turned and scooped Ray up into his arms and dropped down onto the couch. Ray curled up in his lap and avoided resting his cheek on the wet spot.

“I’ll teach you tomorrow,” Ray said softly after a long moment of silence, “Only something small.”

“Okay,” Ryan nodded, pressing his lips against Ray’s hair. Not what he wanted, but he would take what he could get at this point.

He wasn’t expecting Ray to slap him awake with a pillow the next day. 

“What the fuck?” Ryan groaned as he blinked up at Ray, “You hate being awake this early.”

 “This is the best time to go to the shooting range,” Ray said, smirking down at him, hands on his hips, “Get up, asshole, you’re the one who wants to learn how to shoot.”

Ryan groaned but pulled himself from bed and got dressed. Ray tossed him a banana when he got out of the bedroom. He didn’t even have time to start peeling the skin before Ray dragged him out of the apartment.

The firing range was completely empty. Ryan could swear he saw a tumbleweed in the first morning light. 

“Nine millimeter pistol,” Ray said, pulling the gun from a holster strapped to his side.

“Alright,” Ryan said, taking the gun when Ray held the handle out to him. Ray positioned him in front of one of the windows. He pushed his feet apart and moved his arms and hips.

“Better,” Ray nodded, stepping back to watch Ryan hold the position.

“Shouldn’t we have earplugs in or something?” Ryan said, glancing at Ray who shrugged.

“Nah, your ears are fine,” Ray said as he reached over and pushed Ryan’s hands up slightly, “It’s an open air firing range.”

Ryan held back an argument and closed an eye to look down the gun’s sights. He jumped when Ray slapped the back of his head. “What the hell?”

“Both eyes open,” Ray snorted, repositioning Ryan’s feet, “You’re going to miss a lot if you don’t.”

Ryan nodded and tried to look down the sight with both eyes. Ray chuckled and walked over to the wall and pulled one of the levers. A metal outline of a person snapped upright. “Alright, you want that little piece of plastic sticking up to be between those forked pieces of plastic.”

“So, just like in a game?” Ryan said, squinting at the top of the gun.

“Basically, but much harder,” Ray said, folding his arms and watching Ryan move the gun slightly.

“Okay, I think I’ve got it,” Ryan said, eyes nearly crossed.

“Good, now fire,” Ray said, trying not to smile when Ryan fired and jumped at the sound and kick back, “You missed.”

Ryan took a shaky sigh and frowned at the gun before trying to reposition himself. Ray shook his head and moved his feet and arms again. “Try to hit the guy this time.”

“You’re an asshole,” Ryan mumbled, firing again. He missed, but didn’t jump this time.

“Well, at least I don’t have to reposition you this time,” Ray said, grinning when Ryan shot him a glare, “We’re not stopping until you can at least hit the target.”

Ryan only manage to nick the side of the target’s head when Ray made him stop for lunch. “This is a lot harder than I thought,” Ryan grumbled as he ate his taco as they sat in a back corner of Taco Bell.

“You’re really bad,” Ray nodded, grinning when Ryan glared at him, “I don’t really know how to correct you.”

Ryan sighed and they went right back to the firing range once they were finished. Ray was rather proud when Ryan got into a proper position on the first try. They were both surprised when Ryan got a head shot after a moment of complete silence.

Ryan’s arms dropped and Ray blinked at the fresh dent in the metal. “Huh, guess you just needed a break.”

“Ten bucks says I can’t repeat it,” Ryan said, raising his arms and shooting again. They both heard the clang of the bullet hitting but they both had to stare. The dent was deeper.

“Holy shit,” Ray whispered, pulling out his ratty wallet and tossing a ten at Ryan who barely reacted, the bill fluttering to the floor.

Ryan, brows furrowed, raised his gun again and fire. The bullet went clean through and he looked over at Ray with wide eyes. “What the fuck?”

“I have no idea,” Ray laughed, grinning at Ryan, “But keep it up.”

The next week, Ryan hit ten of the twenty shots he made. The next week he hit all but one. None were as good as the three perfect shots he made the first day. Sometimes Ryan would make perfect shots, other times they were a little off. Ray didn’t really care as long as he eventually landed every shot he made.

Once he could, Ray gave him his very own pistol and taught him how to care for the gun. Sometimes, Ryan would stand and stare at the gun. The thought that he could just slip in a magazine and fire from their apartment window and probably hit something would flip through his mind. Every time he had that thought, he would walk away and play the most violent game he could think of.

He wouldn’t fall to the fear Ray had. Hopefully, he would never have to actually kill someone. Then a man broke into their apartment when Ray was away on a job. He held his own gun, and Ryan dived for his.

The man’s shots all missed, but Ryan’s didn’t. He stood stiffly as the man fell, a bullet having gone through his eye. Breathing hard, his arms fell to his sides as blood pooled around the body.

Slowly and with shaky hands, Ryan grabbed his cell phone and called Ray’s burner. When Ray got to their apartment, pink in the face and breathing hard, he found the body still lying in the doorway and Ryan sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, the gun hanging limply from his fingers.

“Ryan?” Ray said softly, frowning when Ryan looked up at him with exhausted eyes.

“I don’t feel anything,” Ryan whispered, dropping the gun and grabbing his head, “I just, feel nothing.”

Ray carefully jumped over the body and kneeled in front of Ryan, pulling his hands from his hair. “No matter what comes,” he whispered quietly, pressing his forehead against Ryan’s as he stared at him with empty eyes, “I still love you, and we’ll figure it out together.”

Ryan cracked a smile and his eyes lit up. “Okay,” he said softly, closing his eyes and relaxing, “Okay.”

Ray hugged Ryan tightly, carding his fingers through his hair. He’d take care of the body in a moment. Right now, he just needed to hold Ryan together.


	424. Like a Virgin from Moulin Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray didn't like talking about him so Ryan wasn't about to bring him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a Virgin has to be my favorite part of Moulin Rouge. It's jsut so....stupid and hilarious.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Yuq66EQzgo

“Okay, you had me until this moment,” Ray said, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing.

“What?” Ryan grinned, watching Ray as Moulin Rouge played on their TV.

“What the fuck!” Ray gasped, choking on laughter when the Duke was made to grope Zidler’s chest.

Ryan held his hand against his lips to keep quiet. His shoulders shook as he held his laughter in.

Ray instantly scowled when Christian was shown, waiting for Satine. “Oh what the fuck,” he hissed when he saw Satine getting a shot and looking extremely pale.

Ryan glanced at the TV, smirking as the movie returned to the Duke and Zidler. An uncomfortable shudder shot down his spine when the Duke started to sing.

“Oh, God,” Ray groaned, pressing closer against Ryan, “He’s so fucking uncomfortable.”

“He’s supposed to be,” Ryan said, pressing his nose against Ray’s hair and wrapping his arm around him.

“Oh my God, he’s running from him,” Ray said, giggling as he sank against Ryan, “Oh my God, holy shit. He’s such a fucking creepy asshole.”

“I think this is when Zidler realized just who he was putting Satine with,” Ryan said, laughing when the Duke flapped his coat in slow motion.

Ray paused the movie on Zidler and Duke pressing their cheeks together with terrifying smiles on their faces. “Holy shit,” Ray breathed before laughing hard, “The fucking hood! This entire scene!”

Ryan grinned and watched Ray laugh. “Told you this movie was good,” he said, leaning over and kissing Ray’s forehead.

Ray smiled up at him before sitting up and kissing Ryan’s cheek. “I wish we could break out into song like this.”

Ryan shook his head and grabbed Ray’s hand, kissing the bright engagement ring shimmering on his finger. “Have you heard yourself sing?”

“Hey!” Ray snorted, smiling softly as Ryan cupped his cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“‘Sides, we got the happy ending,” Ryan said, their foreheads pressed together.

“Are you implying that this won’t end happily?” Ray said, gesturing vaguely to the TV and raising an eyebrow.

Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed Ray’s nose. “I know you’ve already picked up on that so it’s not a spoiler.”

Ray laughed and leaned back to settle against Ryan’s side again. “Yeah, but I like finding out I was right when the time comes.”

“So sorry I ruined your ego,” Ryan said, resting his cheek on top of Ray’s head as he played the movie.

Ray sighed dramatically, smiling up at Ryan. “It’s okay, I still love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ryan said softly, focused more on Ray as the movie continued. Sometimes he forgot that he could say that out loud without a problem now.

Ray’s parents had tried to set him up with a son of a multimillionaire. They were trying their hardest to get themselves more money to spend on the stupidest shit, and the son was borderline obsessed with Ray.

Ryan had just been that guy Ray knew on X-box that he ranted to all the time. Ryan was the one who suggested that Ray be the one to break off the relationship, especially since he hated the guy.

When Ray said he couldn’t without being kicked out of the family. He had nowhere to go. Ryan suggested his own home far from the entire mess. He hadn’t thought much of having Ray living with him until he showed up one day.

Despite his family’s access to resources, they had only called Ray once just after they kissed for the first time after dancing around the each other for months. He told them he wasn’t going back, and they left him alone after that.

Recently, although only Ryan knew, Ray’s almost-husband had been non-stop calling the apartment. Ryan always took the call and always hung up after listening long enough to make sure the asshole didn’t know where they lived. Ray didn’t like talking about him so Ryan wasn’t about to tell him.

They had peace for at least three years. Ryan knew that it was only in due time that the fucker eventually showed up. So when the phone rang in the middle of one of the most emotional scenes in the movie, Ryan scrambled to pick up since Ray was crying.

“Hello?” Ryan said, trying not to scowl when he saw the caller ID.

“You piece of shit, where’s Ray? Let me talk to him!” the man started. Ryan sighed heavily, a headache starting behind his eyes already..

Ray raised an eyebrow at him, sniffing and wiping at his eyes, although they were still dry. The movie was paused on a rather unflattering still frame of Satine. “Who is it?” he whispered. Ryan waved the question away.

The man turned to white noise for Ryan as he stood and took the phone into the kitchen. He was about to hang up with the words he feared the worst hit him hard. “I’m outside your shitty apartment! I will go up there!”

Ryan froze, barely breathing. “Sorry, you have the wrong number,” Ryan croaked out, trying to keep his voice an octave lower, “You’re hard to interrupt, so I never told you before.”

“You’re lying, I’ve seen Ray come in and out of this place for weeks now,” the man hissed. Ryan nearly dropped the phone.

Hanging up, he clutched his phone to his chest before nearly tripping to get into the living room. 

“Ray!” he said, tossing the phone onto the coffee table before pulling Ray to his feet, “I need you to hide under our bed.”

“What?” Ray said, brow furrowing, “What was with that call? What’s going on?”

“I--“ Ryan flinched when there was a hard pounding on their door. They both watched the door bow and bend as the man slammed his fists on the door and shouted for Ray.

Ray shot Ryan a glare as he forced a smile. “Could have told me,” he hissed, yanking his hands from Ryan’s and storming toward the door.

“Ray, wait!” Ryan gasped, scrambling after him. He just managed to catch Ray’s sleeve when he threw the door open.

“Ray!” The man snarled but before he could move, Ray punched him so hard that he passed out.

“Now you!” Ray said, shaking his hand and turning his heels to shoot Ryan a glare, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me he was calling?!”

Ryan stared between Ray and the unconscious man for a moment, jaw dropped. 

“Holy shit,” Ryan breathed, yelping when Ray was suddenly in his face.

“Don’t test me,” Ray said, trying not to smile and continue to glare at Ryan. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ryan blinked at Ray before smiling. He took his hand and kissed his bruised knuckles. “You didn’t like talking about him. I didn’t think he’d go this far.”

Ray puffed out his cheeks before sighing and shaking his head. “Well, now we’re moving, getting a restraining order, and you’re telling me everything from now on, even shit I don’t want to know.”

“Anything for you,” Ryan said, hugging Ray’s hand gently, “Just promise to never punch me.”

Ray smirked and patted Ryan’s chest. “No promises. But you’d have to do something extremely stupid for me to do that though.”

“Good to know,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s forehead before looking down at the man, “So, uh...What are we doing with him?”

“There’s a dumpster beside the building,” Ray snorted, pulling away to grab the man’s feet, “What do you think we’re going to do.”

Ryan snorted and laughed, picking the man up by his armpits. “I have a slightly better idea--We’re taking him to the car.”

Ray gave him skeptical looks until they were dumping the man into a dumpster behind a McDonalds at the edge of town. Ray was stuck in a fit of giggles the entire ride home. “That was goddamn brilliant,” he laughed.

Ryan smiled, squeezing Ray’s hand from where they rested on the center consul. “Where would you want to move?”

“I did see you eyeing that apartment for rent on the other side of town,” Ray said casually, smiling when Ryan shot him a look.

“We can’t afford that,” Ryan said, shaking his head when Ray snorted.

“Seriously? We both make plenty,” Ray said, squeezing Ryan’s hand, “‘Sides, you’re good at haggling.”

Ryan pressed his tongue against his cheek before grinning. “Fair point. I’ll call the landlord tomorrow.”

“Awesome,” Ray said, looking down at their hands, “I’ll call the family lawyer.”

“We’re lucky he still likes you,” Ryan said kissing Ray’s hand at a red light.

Ray nodded and they sat in comfortable silence. Once home, Ray scooped up the remote and rewound the movie back to the Like a Virgin scene while Ryan wrapped up his knuckles.

“What, I like it,” Ray said when Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s hilarious.”

Ryan smiled and pulled Ray into his lap and kissed him soundly before laying down to rewatch half of the movie.


	425. Hanging Tree by Jennifer Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tree's shadow loomed over the hill, one man sitting under the branches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKAM_Hk4eZ0

           Ryan leaned against his tree, watching children laugh and play in the park. Pursing his lips, he glanced up at the translucent noose hanging from the largest branch of the tree. Wrinkling his nose, he reached up and slapped the loop, scowling as the hangman’s noose swung mockingly.

“Hi!”

Ryan jumped and fell through the tree.   
“Mister?” a tiny voice said, a small boy peeking around the tree to frown down at his head sticking out of the tree.

Ryan blinked up at the boy, frowning as he pulled the rest of his body out of the tree. “You can see me?” he said, crouching down and waving his hand in front of the boy’s eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I?” the boy said, big brown eyes following Ryan’s hand. His dark hair was an absolute mess with little blades of grass and pieces of leaves hanging from the strands. His shirt had a few grass stains and his pants were probably a size too big.

“Because I’m dead?” Ryan said, tilting his head to the side. He wasn’t sure what the boy could see but to himself, he was as translucent as the noose they hung him on. All of his colors were muted.

The boy blinked at him a few times before giving him a rather impressive scowl. “Oh,” he said softly, glancing at the other children. Looking back up at Ryan, he hesitantly turned away and ran.

Ryan watched him run down the hill his tree sat on and smiled slightly. “Weird kid,” he mumbled, standing and walking through his tree to watch the kids again.

He nearly entirely forgot about the boy until a week later when he spotted a familiar set of brown eyes looking up at him from the bottom of the hill. Without thinking, he gave the boy a small wave before yanking his hand down and shaking his head at himself.

He leaned back against his tree, head pressed against the bark and eyes closed. The kid seemed to know that he shouldn’t talk to a ghost, why the fuck did he wave to him? Opening his eyes, he looked between the branches and leaves. The tree felt like a whisper of a feeling on his back.

“Mister?”

Ryan jumped and caught himself before he completely lost his focus and fell through the tree again. He blinked at the boy who was holding a small bunch of small weeds out to him.   
“I’m sorry you’re dead,” the boy said with a slight pout.

Ryan blinked at the boy and then looked down at the weeds. He had picked the ones with flower-like buds. “What is this?” he said carefully, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

“A bou--bouquet!” the boy said, the word awkward in his mouth, “My Papa puts them on my mama’s grave every year.”

Ryan tensed then smiled softly. “Thank you,” he said, taking the weeds from the boy, “I was never given a bouquet before.”

The boy frowned before looking around them again. Ryan quickly caught his arm when he spotted a small patch of tiny, purple flowers.   
“I don’t need more! This, this is wonderful,” he said before quickly letting his arm go when he turned.

The boy gave Ryan a dazzling smile and nodded. “Okay! See you tomorrow!” he said, waving to Ryan before rushing down the hill.

Ryan laughed and watched him run. He was on his feet in an instant when the boy tumbled down the hill. Gripping the weeds tightly, he pushed on his boundaries but he relaxed when the boy got up and kept running as though nothing had happened.

Standing just before the shadow of the tree ended, he watched the boy run to a tall man with a balding head and a stern face. Sighing, he turned away and sat under his tree once again, ignoring the noose that swung in the wind.

The boy was at the park every week on the same day, even when there was rain and snow. He would stop by Ryan’s tree and ask him questions about the trees and grass. He asked Ryan’s name and about the noose, accepting when Ryan refused to answer any questions about it.

Ryan wasn’t even aware a year had passed until Ray was holding out another bouquet out to him although this one was mostly tiny purple flowers. Ryan blinked at the flowers as the boy gave him a tooth grin.

“It’s been a year!” the boy said when Ryan just stared at him.

Ryan vaguely remembered the boy telling him about his mother's grave and smiled. Taking the flowers and holding them in his lap.   
“It’s been a year, and I never asked your name,” he said as he started twisting the stems of the flowers.

The boy watched his hands for a moment before hesitantly sitting next to him. Ryan felt a warm, comforting shimmer shoot through him when the boy’s back hit the tree’s bark.   
“My name’s Ray!” he said, watching Ryan work.

Ryan smiled and focused on his work. He needed his fingers to work. Ray didn’t seem to mind, he stayed quiet and seemed content to just watch Ryan. When he finished, he smiled sheepishly before setting a crude flower crown on Ray’s head.

“Thank you, Ray,” Ryan said softly as Ray reached up and gently touched the flowers quickly tangling in his hair, “for coming here and talking to me.”

Ray gave Ryan a brilliant smile. “You’re the nicest ghost I’ve ever met!” he said, sitting up straighter, “I like talking to you.”

Ryan felt worry claw at his very existence and he gently patted Ray’s head. “You’re the nicest living person I’ve ever met.”

Ray beamed and looked down the hill. Shifting awkwardly he looked back up at Ryan. “Can you leave the tree? The other ghosts I’ve met couldn’t go far from something.”

Ryan sighed and ignored how the tree creaked above them. “I can go as far as the tree’s shadow. So my range changes depending on where the shadow is.” Ray pouted and Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I wanted to go play with you,” Ray huffed, folding his arms tightly against his chest.

Ryan smiled and ruffled Ray’s hair gently, careful of the flowers. “I’m afraid I can’t go very far. You can go if you want.”

Ray giggled and shook his head. He stayed under that tree with him. He told Ryan all about school and his friends. He flinched when his father called his name.   
“Bye, Ryan,” he said, before running down the hill.

Ryan smiled and felt oddly nostalgic a few years later as Ray walked away from him instead of running. A new flower crown made from a real bouquet nestled in his hair. Ray never stopped coming to see him, even when he was old enough to grow out of imaginary friends.

He watched him grow into his face and body. Listened to him complain about new schools and lost friends. He learned about Ray’s fears and noticed when his father stopped coming to pick him up. When Ray started buying bouquets all on his own for an anniversary Ryan never saw coming.

He frowned as Ray left the park with a limp he didn’t have when he entered. Ryan had watched Ray for a large portion of his life at that point. He wasn’t stupid, he remembered a time a very long time ago when he hid a limp from the people he cared about.

Ray was still young but Ryan could see the way he would tense up when he asked. So he didn’t. He wasn’t ready to tell Ray about his noose; he’d wait until Ray was ready to tell him about his father.

Ray’s limp seemed to fade as the years passed. He either got better at hiding his pain or he wasn’t in any. Ryan often wondered as Ray did his homework under their tree until the sun began to set.

“How old are you?” Ryan asked as he carefully worked with a beautiful bouquet of roses Ray had given him.

Ray looked up from a math textbook and blinked slowly at Ryan. “I’m eighteen.”

Ryan pursed his lips and nodded. “That’s older than I thought.”

“You don’t look older than dirt, don’t hear me saying anything,” Ray snorted, smiling when Ryan shot him a glare, “When are you from anyway? I don’t remember if I ever asked.”

“You never did,” Ryan said, resting his head against the tree, “The last date I remember is 1665.”

Ray wrinkled his nose, eyes rolling up for a second. “That’s a long fucking time ago,” he said eventually with a shrug.

Ryan smiled and shook his head. “I was twenty five when I died so I was alive longer than that too.”

Ray shivered and looked back down at his book. “That’s weird to think about.”

“How so?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow as Ray scowled at his book and snapped the pages shut.

“I dunno, it’s just. I guess it’s hard to think that people and shit were living lives that long ago,” Ray said with a shrug, leaning back against the tree.

Ryan chuckled and smiled as their shoulders touched. He could feel Ray more than he could anything else. The flowers in his lap had already sunk to the ground as he focused on the feeling between their shoulders. He couldn’t fool himself, he loved Ray a lot more than a dead guy should love a living person. Some part of him felt a bit better.

Ray left that day with the flower crown in his hair, waving back to him. Ryan waved back slowly, a sad smile on his face. He had watched Ray grow up and loved him probably the entire time. When he was a child, Ryan loved him for the son he was never allowed to have. As an almost man, he loved him deeply for his wit and soft smiles.

Ryan sighed and leaned back against their tree, not even caring when he slipped right through and was surrounded by darkness when his head landed inside the tree.

When Ray wasn’t there, days crawled by without his notice. He felt out of time until the day Ray would come after school. He never knew how he knew but somehow he felt like it wasn’t him but the tree. Every time Ray touched the tree, he and the tree would shudder with a comforting warmth.

So when he was snapped into time late one night he was extremely confused. He always snapped into the world in the morning, when the sunlight first touched the sky. He barely remembered the night.

He blinked as he stumbled from their tree, looking around him. The park was so sad at night, no wonder he never bothered to remember.

“Ryan?”

He hadn’t heard Ray’s voice be that small in a long time. Ryan blinked a few times and his brow furrowed. Nothing looked right as he looked down the hill.

“Ryan? Are--are you here?”

Ryan snapped his head around and blinked as he just saw Ray around the other side of the tree. Shaking his head, he quickly ran through the tree to the side he normally sat on, his nose swinging in a breeze that wasn’t in the living plane.

“Ray?” Ryan breathed, eyes widening as Ray looked up at him with a black eye and blood dribbling down his lip. He was holding his side and all of his weight was on his right side. “What happened?”

“You know what happened,” Ray spat, both eyes watering. His knees gave out and he sunk to the ground.

Ryan dropped to his knees and cupped Ray’s cheeks. “Dear God,” he said, something burning along his back. The tree creaked and groaned as though a storm was rolling through. Ryan could feel the intense winds yanking at his clothes and whipping his hair around. Yet Ray didn’t even seem to notice.

Ray sniffed, hissing when Ryan gently ran his thumb over his eye. He tensed when he looked up at Ryan. “Rye?” he said shakily.

Ryan’s jaw was clenched as he looked at the bruise and could almost feel the kick Ray took to the ribs and the bunch to his lips and the words slurred at him. “Where is he?” he said, voice low and slow.

“H-home,” Ray stuttered, scrambling to stand when Ryan did, “Why? You can’t do anything!”

Ryan turned away from Ray and walked over to the tree. He pressed his hand against the bark and glanced back when Ray gasped. The tree’s faint shadow darkened to a pitch black before burst out from the tree.

“Take me there,” Ryan said, reaching up and grabbing the noose. Ray watched with wide eyes as Ryan walked past him, the noose coming with him. Ray limped after him and Ryan paused.

The tree’s branches shuddered as Ryan gently cupped Ray’s cheek again. Ray’s chest got tight and he had a hard time breathing for a moment. When Ryan’s hand left his cheek a chill shot through him. As Ryan walked away and Ray hurried to follow, he realized all of his pain was gone.

Ray’s father was drinking straight from a whisky bottle when the front door opened itself without Ray even realizing what was happening. He watched as Ryan smiled back at him before disappearing as his father slurred more curses at him.

Swallowing hard, he walked into his home and watched with wide eyes as the lights flickered in the living room, empty bottles and cans flying around as his father yelled and screamed in fear.

Ryan appeared every time the lights flickered out. He had a twisted grin and the noose in both hands. Ray couldn’t look away when Ryan hooked the noose around his father’s neck and began to choke him. In the light, his father looked mad, clawing at nothing on his throat. In the darkness Ryan laughed manically as the rope dug into living flesh.

When Ray’s father’s eyes rolled back and he stopped struggling Ryan held on for a few moments more until a bright flash nearly blinded Ray. When he could see again, his father laid dead among his booze and Ryan was gone.

Ray didn’t think, he just ran out of the house and to the park. He breathed hard as he struggled up the hill. Ryan sat where he always did, the noose swinging on the branch

“This park used to be where the city hall was,” Ryan said as Ray folded over breathing hard and holding his knees, “This tree was the hanging tree.”

Ray frowned as he looked up at Ryan. “What?” he panted, frowning when Ryan didn’t look at him. He was watching the noose swing.

“This was where they would hang criminals, witches, and anyone the town didn’t like,” Ryan continued, eyes following the noose, “I think I might have been the only guilty man they actually hanged.”

Ray looked up at the tree and he felt uncomfortable under the leaves for the first time. The noose nearly audibly swung through the air the rope creaking and straining.

“I murdered three people,” Ryan whispered and the noose suddenly went straight, the loop tightening around an invisible neck. The branch bent and bowed. Ray’s heart pounded hard against his ribs as hundreds of eyes stared down at him from the leaves. “They took my partner from me, they hanged him, right there.” He pointed at the noose and one of the eyes closed and disappeared.

Ray looked at Ryan and hesitantly walked over to him. Tears soaked his cheeks and he smiled softly up at the tree. “Ryan,” he said softly, trying to touch his shoulder but his fingers slipped right through.

“I killed the mayor and his wife and his mistress,” Ryan whispered, pressing his lips together, “Hung them in their home, right there.” He pointed at the base of the hill.

Ray didn’t see the eyes close when he leaned against the branch although the oppressive discomfort was gone. The tree was still once more and Ryan turned to smile at Ray.  
“We’re here for you,” he whispered reaching up and brushing the long bangs from Ray’s face, “We always have been and always will be.”

Ray frowned and carefully wiped the tears from Ryan’s cheeks. “Thank you,” Ray whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Ryan smiled and closed his eyes. He made Ray leave before the sun came up. Ray was worried about what he should do with his father’s body and Ryan shook his head. “Don’t worry about that,” he said, patting the ground beside the tree, “We’ve already taken care of it.”

Ray didn’t ask questions just cleaned up his house and hoped no one asked about his father. No one did. He finished high school on the money his father had stowed away. He never thought he would ever go to college so he started working. Sold his childhood home and bought an apartment closer to the park.

Every year, the most extravagant purchases he made were two bouquets. One he set on a grave another he gave to Ryan who always made him a crown.

As the years passed, the park wasn’t the safe place he remembered. The police were always there trying to stop dealers and shootings. Ray had talked to police a few times with the things he had seen visiting Ryan.

Under their tree, on Ray’s twenty fourth birthday, Ryan watched Ray fall from the bullet that shot through Ray’s chest and buried into the tree’s bark. For the second time, their tree let him free, and he killed three more people with the noose.

More eyes were added to the leaves as Ryan and the tree sobbed over Ray’s body...when he felt thin, familiar fingers on his cheek and Ray smiled at him, just as translucent as Ryan. He was sitting half in his body when Ryan tackled him to the ground in a tight hug.


	426. Criminal by Britney Spears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was many things, but an animal abuser wasn't one of them and he sure as hell wasn't going to let an animal be abused by anyone else either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ldCPlMwQbQ

           Ray dragged his feet down the street, eyes burning with exhaustion and limbs heavy. His shoulders drooped and his feet ached. Once he got home, he was collapsing on his bed and sleeping his one day off per week away. The bar had been completely packed for the entire week and he had to stay late.

He didn’t want to think for the next few hours. Groaning, he dragged his hand over his face. A bitter wind shot through his purple hoodie, and he regretted not grabbing something warmer that morning.

Shivering, he pulled his jacket tighter around him and stared at the ground ahead. The dark alleys he passed by used to scare him but the gun in his waistband made him feel safer. The muggers that had grabbed him once upon a time learned the hard way that he should be left alone.

Eventually the alleys turned to white noise to him, but when he passed one alley, the whimper of a dog actually made him pause. Frowning down the alley, he searched the darkness from the bright sidewalk.

He could barely make out two shapes. One was a towering man and the other was a lump on the ground. The man was kicking the lump which was whimpering so pathetically that Ray could feel his heart hurt.

Scowling to himself, he pulled out his pistol and held onto the barrel. He slammed the butt between the man’s shoulders before quickly turning the barrel to the man’s chest when he stumbled away.

“What the fuck?!” the man snarled, rubbing his back as he stared down at Ray. His green eyes glowed in the inky blackness of the alley.

“Fuck off,” Ray snapped, finger on the trigger, “Now.”

The man snorted but backed away. Ray lowered his gun as the man ran down the alley and disappeared around a corner. Shaking his head, he put his gun back in his waistband before crouching down.

The dog was big for a Labrador retriever. Blond fur was coated in blood and bright blue eyes stared warily up at Ray. Ray puffed a sigh before gently trying to scoop the dog up in his arms. In an instant, the dog was sitting up and snapping at his hands.

Yanking his hands back, Ray nearly fell on his ass. “Hey!” he growled, the dog snarling back at him, “I’m trying to help.”

The dog stopped snarling, leaning its head back and tilting it to the side. Ray carefully held a hand out to the dog, tense as it leaned forward and sniffed at his hand.

The dog’s eyes never left him, the deep blue was unnerving, making him feel like he was being sized up. Eventually the dog pressed its head against his hand and he relaxed.

“Alright, thank you,” he said gently stroking the dog’s head, “Picking you up is going to suck.”

The dog snorted at him and allowed him to slip his arms underneath it. The dog weighed more than Ray could properly carry, but he dragged them out of the alleyway anyway. With little puffs of air, he crossed the street and headed for an apartment building a little too far from his own for his comfort.

“What the fuck?!” Burnie snarled when he threw his apartment door open after Ray kicked the wood for nearly an hour.

Ray glared back at him, dog still in his arms. They were both soaked in blood and the dog’s eyes were barely open. Ray was panting hard, arms and legs shaking.

Burnie just blinked at them for a moment before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m not a vet.”

“Just let us in,” Ray croaked, knees shaking as he began to sink, “He’s heavy.”

Burnie stepped aside with an annoyed grumble and Ray waddled into the apartment. Still mumbling to himself about the anatomy of a dog, Burnie dug around for his first aid trunk. Ray set the dog down on the kitchen table before collapsing to the floor.

The dog whined and looked over the edge of the table at him as he laid on the ground breathing heavily. Ray smiled back and raised a noodly arm to pat the dog’s head. 

“You’re fucking heavy.”

The dog snorted at him and he laughed lightly, arm falling across his chest as Burnie walked back in. 

“Move,” Burnie snapped, kicking Ray’s leg.

Ray crawled over to the wall and leaned up against the cream colored walls. His legs protested even moving at this point. Burnie plugged in a razor and moved to start cleaning the dog’s fur when the dog snapped bloody jaws at him.

“Ray!” Burnie gasped, jumping away as the dog growled at him. Ray groaned and forced himself to stand and fall into one of the kitchen tables.

“Hey, asshole,” Ray said, resting his chin on the table and holding his arms out to the dog, “Look at me.”

The dog snapped his head around and puffed at Ray. Smiling, Ray gently pet his head and nodded to Burnie. As long as Ray was petting the dog’s head, he didn’t snap at Burnie or whimper the entire time he was getting shallow knife wounds sewn shut.

Both Ray and the dog were half asleep when Burnie finished. Stepping back from his bloodied table he sighed at them both. The dog was lucky to not have any broken bones or internal injuries that he could find.

Looking between them he shook his head and shuffled off to his hall closet. He tossed a blanket over Ray and dropped his head on a pillow, leaving him to sleep on the table. When he woke in the morning he found a pile of cash on a folded blanket and the pillow, the table cleaned and a pot of coffee already brewing.

Ray frowned down at the dog as they walked to his apartment as the sun began to rise. The dog trotted easily beside him, easily ignoring the stitches all over his sides. 

“Don’t you have a home?” he blurted halfway home.

The dog looked up at him and gave him a rather unimpressed look before tilting his head. Ray pursed his lips and nodded. “Alright, asshole. Didn’t have to be sassy about it.”

The dog snorted and pressed his shaved side against Ray’s leg. Ray smiled slightly and could easily pet his head without having to bend down.

The dog carefully explored Ray’s apartment while he locked up. Ray wandered into his kitchen and yanked the fridge door open. 

“What do dogs even eat?” he mumbled, looking over the fruit and vegetables he had. Frowning, he opened the freezer door and narrowed his eyes at the packages of meat he didn’t recall having.

Inspecting one of the packages of beef, he closed both doors with his hip and shoulder. Setting the package down on the counter, he yanked out his phone and googled when meat went rancid. He heard the dog’s claws tick against the tile of the kitchen before a large head pushed against his leg.

“I’m trying to feed you, hold on,” Ray chuckled, smiling down at the dog while whined at him, “What?”

The dog shifted on his feet for a second before going over to the counter and standing on his hind legs, his front paws resting against the counter. Before Ray could yell at him, he was sniffing the package of meat. Sneezing, he growled at the package before dropping to the floor and turning his nose away.

“Well alright then,” Ray mumbled, scowling at the package before shoving his phone into his jacket pocket.

Nothing in his kitchen freezer was any good and the dog nearly glared at him when he pulled a frozen arm from his illegal freezer. “I’m joking, jeez,” Ray snorted as he closed the freezer, “Guess we’re going to the pet store.”

The dog snorted at him and almost seemed to pout. Ray rolled his eyes and dragged himself over to the door, “Fine, grocery store, your Majesty?” he said, mocking a bow.

The dog almost smiled and nodded, prancing over to the door and sitting in front of the door. Ray blinked tiredly at the door before snorting a laugh. “All fine then, you’re name’s Majesty now.”

The dog gave him the most appalled look he had ever seen and Ray laughed again. “Your own fault. Just be glad I’m not calling you YOLO or something.”

He just caught the dog rolling his eyes at him and grinned. No one stopped him when they walked into the closest grocery store. No one really cared. A small guy with a giant dog walking in their store was probably the least weird thing they had seen that morning.

Majesty sniffed at the meat and whined when he found something he liked. Ray just grabbed a bunch of packages and meandered through the store, Majesty at his heels.

Any time someone got too close, Majesty would growl at them and Ray smirked. Maybe having an attack dog wouldn’t be that bad. At least he was on the dog’s good side.

Once home, Ray ripped open one of the packages and watched Majesty carefully eat his meal. Shaking his head he put the rest away in the kitchen freezer before wandering into his room and finally getting some sleep.

Ray woke up every day for weeks with a heavy dog curled up either beside or on him. Sometimes he was woken by a wet nose pressing against his hair. Majesty took better care of Ray than most of the humans he knew and he was more loyal.

Majesty never left his side. After one nasty bite, his boss begrudgingly let Majesty stay in the bar. They needed Ray to sell their more illegal products since he was the only one the dealers and druggies liked. When Majesty stopped a brawl before it could begin, his boss even gave the dog treats.

During his personal illegalities, Majesty was right at Ray’s heels. The dog had spotted a surprise attack twice, saving Ray’s ass. He was a good companion, there when Ray needed him to keep him alive and there when he needed to hug something because the nightmares were too much.

He forgot about the man he found beating his dog until there was a patient knock on his door. He frowned and grabbed his gun as Majesty snarled. No one came to their apartment. That was a silent agreement he had with all of his clients.

Glancing through the peephole, his brow furrowed as he studied the tall man on the other side. His green eyes nearly glowed and Ray suddenly remembered that night.

“I’m going to kill him,” Ray mumbled before yanking the door open, Majesty right beside him.

“Ah, Mr. Narvaez, I thought this was your home,” the man said, smirking down at Ray, “I do believe you have my dog.”

Ray had a hint of a scowl on his face as he pointed his gun at the man’s chest. “I’m going to shoot you and let your dog eat you.” Majesty barked for the first time since Ray brought him home which startled Ray. Glancing at the dog, he tensed when he saw Majesty’s tail between his legs, although he was still standing tall.

“Ah now, I wouldn’t recommend that,” the man said, gently pushing the gun away, “If I die, then that mutt will stay just as he is.”

“What?” Ray snapped, pulling his gun back up and going rigid, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, of course I’m talking about magic,” the man snorted, eyes flashing brighter for a second, “I’m sure you know about that in your business.”

Ray opened his mouth, brow furrowing. He had heard about some new methods but didn’t really believe anyone when they told him people were using legit magic. “You’re shitting me.”

The man smirked, cocking an eyebrow. Raising his hand, he snapped long, thin fingers and Majesty started to whimper in pain. Ray was beside the dog in an instant, gun still trained on the man’s chest.

“Ow. Fuck!”

Ray stared at familiar blond fur blankly. Did his dog just _talk_? With a ridiculously deep voice that he was one hundred percent not expecting? “What the fuck,” he breathed as he carefully pet Majesty’s head.

“Mr. Narvaez, I would like you to meet James Ryan Haywood, or, as you would know him, the Vagabond,” the man said, smirking when the dog snarled at him.

“Oh shut up you fucking asshole,” apparently the Vagabond said before looking at Ray, “Uh, so this is super awkward.”

Ray just stared at Vagabond for a second before setting his gun down and grabbing the dog’s face. “What. The. Fuck,” he said shaking Vagabond’s head side to side.

“Sorry,” Vagabond slurred, pushing between Ray’s hands to press his head into Ray’s chest.

“You see, I turned him into a dog after he stole from me. I planned on just leaving him to die in that alley way or maybe use him when you showed up,” the man said, stepping into the apartment, the door closing itself behind him, “And you made a right mess of everything.”

Ray took a deep breath as a whimper left Vagabond’s throat. Carefully wrapping an arm around Vagabond and snatching up his gun, he pointed the barrel right between the man’s eyes. “Take one more step, and I’m going to shoot you.”

“And leave poor Ryan like this?” the man said, smirking down at them, “You’ve played house long enough boy, give me the Vagabond.”

Without a second thought, Ray shot the man’s leg. He shouted in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

“Ray?” Ryan said hesitantly as Ray stood and towered over the man.

“Oh, man,” Ray laughed, giving the man a crazed smile, “You have no idea who you’re dealing with, do you?”

Before the man could speak, Ray slammed the butt of his pistol against the man’s temple. 

“Ray?” Ryan said, tail wagging as Ray picked the man up under the arms.

“You know,” Ray grunted as he began dragging the man toward his spare room, “You talking is weird as fuck.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Ryan snorted, following after Ray, “But now I can at least talk back when you start ranting to me about Halo.”

Ray smiled at Ryan before pulling the man over to a table in his spare room. The illegal fridge was pressed up against one wall while another, smaller table held an army of small, perfectly clean tools. “Have you seen me actually use this room?”

“No,” Ryan said, sitting down next to the freezer, “I did wonder. I should have guessed. I used to have one just like it.”

“I’m not surprised,” Ray snorted as he had to hook the man over his shoulder to get him onto the table, “You’re the Vagabond after all.”

Ryan nodded then his ears perked up. “Hey! Now you can stop calling me by the stupid-ass name.”

Ray panted as the man flopped onto the table and he stumbled away from the table. 

“Listen,” he laughed breathlessly, “That was your fault. I could have given you a much worse name.”

Ryan snorted and watched Ray strap the man down to the table. “Are you going to get him to turn me back?”

Ray paused mid strapping the man down to the table and looked over at Ryan. Sighing, he focused on the leather strap again. “Yeah, I am. I’m going to miss having you around though. I got used to having an attack dog.”

Ryan was silent for a moment as Ray finished strapping the man down and started looking over his tools. “Well, I’m known for being a mad dog, no reason I still can’t be your guard dog.”

Ray snorted and laughed, kneeling down and petting Ryan’s head. “Fucking deal,” he said, sitting down and shaking his head, “You know too much about me anyway.”

Ryan snorted and pressed his nose against Ray’s temple. “As much as I hate being a dog, I don’t think I’d trade you finding me for anything.”

Ray smiled and hugged Ryan before standing and looking down at the man. “Oh, this is going to be fun,” he chuckled, rubbing his hand together.

Despite seeming intimidating, the man pissed himself within the first five minutes and was telling Ray whatever he wanted to know within twenty. The threat of having yet another nail or tooth painfully ripped from his body had him begging to turn Ryan back.

Ray watched with an amused smile as the man shakily said the spell and a bright white light consumed the dog. The light grew and shifted and Ray stepped forward with the towel Ryan recommended he grab.

As the light faded, Ray draped the towel over a tall man’s shoulders. Short blond hair was a mess and a faint beard followed a strong jaw. Familiar blue eyes met Ray’s brown ones and the man smiled tiredly.

“Didn’t think you’d be hot,” Ray said with an approving nod, “because of the mask and shit you normally have.”

Ryan snorted and shivered under the towel as he pulled the fluffy fabric tighter around him. “Good?” he said, smiling when Ray chuckled, “You have any clothes that could fit me?”

“Yeah, I have some big stuff, just dig around in my closet,” Ray said, waving Ryan away, “I’ll wait until you’re back to continue.” He nodded to the man who started to sob.

Ryan’s eyes widened before he grinned manically. If he still had a tail, it would be wagging a mile a minute. 

“Be right back!” he said, kissing Ray’s cheek before running off.

Ray stood frozen for a moment, a faint blush on his cheeks. Some part of him was a little weirded out, the rest of him was tickled a handsome man would want to kiss his cheek.

Ryan came back moments later in one of Ray’s largest T-shirts and sweatpants he normally had the strings tied tightly to fit him. 

“Where were we?” he said with a glint in his eyes that Ray recognized from when Ryan would attack anyone who threatened him.

Shaking his thoughts he handed Ryan a knife and they set about the task of skinning the man alive. When they finished, Ryan watched Ray cut the man up into pieces and toss them in the freezer. He stood at attention, coated in blood. He wasn’t that much different from when he was a dog.

“So, uh,” Ryan croaked as they sat on the couch in clean clothes and blood washed away, “This might sound weird, but I think I might have a giant crush-like-thing for you?”

Ray blinked at Ryan and raised an amused eyebrow. “Really? I would have never guess,” he snorted, grinning when Ryan frowned at him, “You kissed my cheek when you left to change.”

Ryan’s entire face turned red and Ray laughed. No wonder he wore the mask. “I’m so sorry,” Ryan gasped, hesitantly reaching out for Ray before stopping himself with a wince.

“It’s fine,” Ray said, standing and grabbing two controllers, “Just, give me some time to get used to the fact that you’re not actually a dog.”

“Deal,” Ryan said, smiling sheepishly. He almost didn’t catch the controller tossed at his face.

“Good, now let’s play something,” Ray said, smirking at Ryan over his shoulder before looking over his giant collection of games.


	427. Fergalicious by Fergie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exercise was punishment for living. Who needed it? Not Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1o1XWRIbe0

           Ray tried to ignore the hard pounding on his door, pressing his face more into his DS. “Ray! I swear to fucking god if you don’t open this door I will break it down and carry you out of there!”

Groaning, Ray snapped his DS closed and stood. Dragging his feet over to his apartment door, he threw the door open. He glared at Michael who smirked at him. “No,” Ray hissed but stepped out of his apartment, closing the door behind him.

“Too fucking bad,” Michael snorted, grabbing Ray’s arm and yanking him down the hallway, “You need to exercise.”

“No, I don’t,” Ray grumbled, shoving his free hand into the pocket of his jacket pocket. His baggy shorts felt strange this late in the winter season but Michael had insisted that he would want them.

“Yes, you do,” Michael snorted, letting Ray’s arm go to jog down the stairs, “You’re like, ten pounds and eat nothing but TV dinners. You’re so unhealthy.”

“I’m alive, aren’t I?” Ray said, trudging after Michael. He played with the triggers on his DS in his pocket, his keys and wallet filling his other pocket.

“Barely,” Michael laughed, grinning back at him before holding the door to the parking lot open for him, “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“For you,” Ray sneered, shivering when the cold air hit his legs.

Michael cackled and hooked his arm with Ray’s, dragging him over to his car. “You fucking know it.”

Ray rolled his eyes and reluctantly got into the passenger seat. His doctor continuously told him he should exercise, but he was too lazy. Exercise just seemed like punishment for living in his book. However, after one doctor visit that ended with his doctor personally calling Michael to have him make Ray go to the gym, he was stuck.

“You’ll like my trainer, he’s nice,” Michael said, breaking the peaceful silence the car’s radio filled, “And he’s hot.”

Ray blushed and shot Michael a glare. “I’m not going to a gym to get fucked up the ass. Whoever you have work with me will think I’m pathetic anyway.”

“I dunno,” Michael said, rolling his eyes, “Sex is pretty strenuous.” He laughed as Ray punched him hard in the shoulder. “Dude, did you just do something? I think I felt a breeze.”

Ray scowled and pulled his knees up to his chest as he sunk in the seat. He glared at Michael over his knees, eyes narrowing as Michael struggled not to laugh at him.

The gym was a giant building that smelled like sweat and bleach. Ray wrinkled his nose as Michael signed them in at the front desk. There were people of varying shapes and sizes working on machines and stretching in front of a wall of mirrors. All of them looked significantly more ripped than Ray.

Trying to let his large jacket swallow him, he just blindly followed Michael through the gym. He tried to avoid looking at the mirrors. His skin crawled at the thought of watching himself fail at lifting just a bar without weight on the ends.

He sighed in relief when Michael pushed into a smaller room with only one giant mirror on one of the walls. In the middle of the room, setting down a bar next to rubber weights and another bar, was a tall man with soft blond hair.

“Hey, Ryan,” Michael said, dropping his backpack next to the door, “How are you?”

“I’m good,” the man said, standing upright and smiling brightly at them. Ray felt tiny as Ryan’s bright blue eyes looked him up and down. He had broad shoulders and a flat, strong stomach being beautifully shown by the tight red shirt he was wearing. He had really thick legs that looked like, with a well-placed kick, they could send Ray flying through the ceiling.

Swallowing hard Ray averted his eyes and played with the strings to his hood. “Oh right, this is Ray,” Michael said, grabbing Ray’s shoulder and shoving him forward, “He’s weak as fuck.”

Ryan laughed which sounded unfairly nice, and Ray took a deep breath. He was so screwed. The guy’s voice was deep and he had a handsome face. “Well, we’ll see what we can do,” Ryan said, nodding toward the bars, “You can get yourself set up Michael, I’ll walk Ray through the process and teach him how to squat.”

Michael nodded and thankfully didn’t even look like he was going to make a joke about squatting. Ray hesitantly followed Ryan who waved for him to go with him to the second bar. Ryan explained how to handle the bar and weights. He handed Ray a clamp, which was a coil of thick metal with handles.

Ryan slipped the rubber weights onto the bar and explained that the smallest they could go would be ten pounds plus the five pounds of the bar. He wanted Ray to clamp the weight in place but no matter how hard Ray squeezed the handles to the clamp, the damn thing wouldn’t go on the bar.

Michael snickered off to the side when he set his on bar down. Ray blushed and his hands shook as he squeezed with both hands.   
“It’s alright, these things are stiff,” Ryan said when Ray slumped, giving up.

Taking the clamp, he squeezed the handle with both hands and a grunt. He slipped the clamp on the bar, getting caught once, before pressing the metal right up against the rubber weight. Ray stepped back as Ryan did the other side.

“Great, now,” Ryan said, walking over to the wall and grabbing a thin PVC pipe. “we’ll use this to show you the proper technique.”

Ray took the pipe and frowned as Ryan grabbed another. “Okay, so, you want to stand shoulder width apart,” Ryan said, shifting his own feet, facing Ray.

Ray looked down at his feet and wobbled from side to side until he felt like his feet were directly under his shoulders. When he looked up, Ryan was looking between his feet and shoulders. He tapped Ray’s feet with his pipe until he was satisfied.

“Okay, now, make sure your toes are pointed forward but a little out because you’re knees are going to follow them,” Ryan said, watching Ray stare at his feet, “You’re pretty okay where you are.”

“Okay,” Ray said slowly, shooting Michael a glare when he snorted from his bar.

Ryan nodded and held his pipe up, “Now you want to hold your pipe not too close to the center but not too close to the ends.”

Ray held his pipe in about the same places Ryan was and looked up at him. Ryan smiled gently at him and nodded. He was then made to squat, Ryan carefully straightening his back and pushing him lower until he was happy.

“Now hold that,” Ryan said, walking over to Michael as Ray gaped after him. His legs were already beginning to burn and breathing was getting difficult. He held the bar against his shins, arms straight and legs bent at a right angle. He felt himself start to shake and made himself stand up just so he could breathe.

In a second, Ryan was at his side and watching him go back into a squat. He repositioned him again before walking away. Every time he stood to relax his aching muscles, Ryan was right there to make sure he went right back into position correctly.

He was barely allowed a break, but when Michael pulled out a second water bottle, Ryan reluctantly agreed. Ray’s legs felt like noodles as he wobbled over to Michael. 

“He’s going to kill me,” Ray wheezed once Ryan had left to get something.

Michael laughed and pressed the water bottle into Ray’s hands. “I fucking hated the guy the first time I met him. That’ll be your life for the next few times.”

“What?!” Ray said, nearly choking on his water.

“You’ll thank him once you get to the actual weights,” Michael said, nodding to the bars, “You’ll be a lot stronger and be able to lift the weights. It’ll also be easier.”

Ray grumbled into his bottle. When Ryan returned, he groaned loudly, not expecting the taller man to laugh. 

“I know, but it’s all part of the training,” he told Ray before helping him to get back into position.

When the session finally ended, Ray collapsed on the ground, Ryan and Michael laughing. Despite struggling to stand again, Ryan made Ray put the bar and weight he never used away.

Ray couldn’t walk when they were finally able to leave. He could barely get himself to his couch before collapsing once Michael dropped him off. The very next morning, he hurt so terribly he could barely stand.

When Michael picked him up the next week, he almost had to carry Ray out of the apartment. Ryan was happy to see them, making Ray set up the weights before giving him the pipe. They stared at each other for a moment, Ray with a scowl and Ryan with an expectant smirk.

With a sigh, Ray dropped to a squat and let Ryan reposition him before going over to Michael. Ray listened to them lightly banter. Like before, Ryan was at his side in an instant to correct him when he stood.

Ray felt more and more bitter as the session went on until the break. When Ryan told him that he was doing significantly better than last time before he left. Ray blinked after him as Ryan snickered.

“Why does he have to be nice? I’m trying to hate him.” Ray pouted as Michael laughed.

When Ryan returned, Ray tried to last longer in the squat. Ryan smiled proudly at him when they left and Michael teased him the entire ride home.

After four sessions, Ray was finally allowed to lift some actual weights. Ryan and Michael watched from the side as Ray, with significantly less effort than Ray thought he would need, lifted the bar and rubber weights.

Both men clapped as Ray dropped the weights and blinked down at them. With a wide grin, he puffed up his chest and smirked until Ryan told him to lift the weights twenty times.

After ten sessions, Michael stopped having to carry Ray out of his apartments. He was amused to find Ray waiting for him some days. When Ryan greeted them, Ray was nearly as cheerful. Michael never commented on how much they talked. Michael and Ryan still lightly bantered but Ray would carry entire conversations with Ryan.

Ray did find Ryan asking Michael to stay back after their sessions a little nervewracking. He still had noodle legs after every session, but at least he could hold himself up. When Michael walked out, he was trying not to laugh and refused to answer when Ray asked him what Ryan wanted.

“You’re what,” Ray said, staring blankly at the parking lot in front of his apartment.

“Can’t come, I feel like shit,” Michael croaked over the phone.

“You were fine last night!” Ray said, shivering in the cold, “How am I going to get there?”

“Just take the bus,” Michael coughed, then snorted.

Ray argued with Michael the entire walk to the bus stop. He eventually caught Michael in his lie and scowled when his best friend hung up on him. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he shivered until the bus showed up.

When he got the gym, late, Ryan was waiting for him at the front desk. He sighed in relief when he saw Ray. “I was worried neither you nor Michael were coming.”

“Oh, so he called you too?” Ray snorted, handing his membership card over to the receptionist.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. “Someone sounds bitter.”

“He was faking,” Ray said, nodding to the woman and taking his card back, “I had to wait for the bus in the cold.”

Ryan frowned, leading Ray through the gym. “Ah, I’m sorry,” he said, choking on his words for a second before taking a deep breath, “I uh, if it happens again, I could drive you?”

Ray blinked at Ryan who blushed as he held the door to the private room open. “I--Thanks, but I think I would need your phone number for that,” he said as he walked into the room.

Ryan fumbled for his phone for a moment before hesitantly holding the device out to him. Ray cracked a grin and laughed. He took Ryan’s phone and plugged his number in and texted himself.

Ryan grinned and they started the session. Ray tried to start conversations but every time Ryan would talk then freeze up, mouth chewing around words. They would then fall into an awkward silence until Ray tried again.

By the end of the session Ryan was sweating more than Ray and looked twice as freaked out. “Rye? Are you okay?”

Ryan frowned down at Ray who looked up at him with a furrowed brow. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, Ryan opened his mouth and croaked out words. “Would you go on a date with me?”

Ray blinked, leaning back slightly as Ryan avoided looking at him at all. Slowly smiling, he pulled out his phone and responded to the text he sent from Ryan’s phone. Ray nudged Ryan into checking his phone.

“You could have just said yes,” Ryan said, smiling down at Ray.

“Eh, what’s the fun in that?” Ray said, laughing when Ryan pocketed his phone and took Ray’s hand.

“I dunno, not giving me a heart attack?” Ryan said, pulling Ray from the room, their fingers still tangled.

“Naaaah,” Ray said, pressing slightly into Ryan’s side, “So why couldn’t Michael be here for this?”

Ryan sighed and squeezed Ray’s hand. “He kept poking fun at me and you, I’m sure. I wanted at least one day of peace and him not leering over us.”

“That would have made things more awkward than they already were,” Ray said, nodding and grinning when Ryan groaned and put his face in his free hand.

“I’m so sorry,” Ryan said, smiling when Ray bumped their shoulders together, “I just, didn’t have the words.

“It’s fine,” Ray said, pausing at the front desk and handing his card over without letting go of Ryan’s hand. He didn’t miss how the receptionist winked at them, blushing slightly.

Ryan grinned and winked back at her, laughing when Ray bumped his hip, face even redder. “You’re adorable,” Ryan whispered, leaning down slightly.

Ray elbowed Ryan in the stomach. “Shut up, you’re hot,” he whispered back.

“Nice come back,” the receptionist said, handing Ray his card back. She laughed as both Ray and Ryan blushed.

“Talk to you later?” Ryan said once they awkwardly shuffled away from the desk.

“Yeah, probably tonight?” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan.

“Deal,” Ryan said with a nod. He squeezed Ray’s hand before letting go.

Ray glared at Michael who was waiting for him outside. “Sup? You going to do extra sessions tonight?” he said, laughing when Ray punched him, “Hey! I actually felt that one!”

“Your balls will be feeling it if you don’t shut up and get in the car,” Ray snapped without any bite. He was too busy trying not to smile like an idiot.

Michael snorted and grinned, rubbing his shoulder before slipping into the driver’s seat. “You’re so fucking gone.”

“Shut up and drive!” Ray shouted back and Michael’s laugh followed the door closing.


	428. I’m going to Love You like I’m going to lose You by Meghan Trainor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan silently watched the news, his cell phone in a white-knuckled grip. His eyes scanned rapidly over the screen every time footage of the shootout appeared on screen. His leg shook as he sat on the edge of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DC8FsIdVi9Y

Ryan silently watched the news, his cell phone in a white-knuckled grip. His eyes scanned rapidly over the screen every time footage of the shootout appeared on screen. His leg shook as he sat on the edge of the couch.

He could feel stones tumbling in his stomach every time he heard a gunshot or whenever he saw one of his friends. Every time the news studio cut to the helicopter hovering far above the fighting, he would scan the roofs and couldn’t tell if he should be relieved when he couldn’t find that tiny streak of purple.

He nearly growled when the news cut away for commercials. The sight of the Fake AH Crew robbing a bank was familiar. What was new was how proactive and fast acting the police were. Never had a heist gone so poorly so quickly.

Ryan had heard story after story of how they went to shit in the get away, but not when they step foot in the goddamn bank. They had to have known about the plan. Of course, this was the tenth time they had hit that particular bank. There were only so many banks in all of Los Santos, especially when quite a few had to close due to the sheer amount of robberies. This was why Ryan had a safe with a thirty digit code.

The police would eventually wise up, Ryan had said as much before. Years ago, when he was sitting on a couch after meeting the entire crew for the first time. They had scoffed and laughed. There was only the five of them back then.

Now there was a giant crowd of Fakes running around all over the city. Most of them had crawled out of the woodworks to support the crew when things went to shit so quickly. Fakes poured into the streets not long after the fire fight had begun. Occasionally Ryan would catch glimpses of the newest members, Mica and Kdin running around trying to patch up the most wounded fakes. Even the FH gang, a small offshoot of the Fakes, had joined the fray.

None of that made Ryan feel any better. He had yet to see or hear from Ray. He hoped that his little sniper was still hiding out on the roofs. Every so often he would see an officer at the back of the pack drop dead to the ground and the rocks in his gut would settle for a moment.

This was supposed to be Ray’s last job before they left. Ray had promised Ryan what felt like eons ago that they would one day settle down in a town of Ryan’s choice.

“I’ll get tired of sniping eventually,” Ray had said the evening he suggested the move, “I’m already kind of tired of the whole heist scene.”

Ryan knew he was lying. He knew not because Ray wouldn’t look at him or because he shifted nervously. Ray acted just like himself. No, Ryan knew because he had known Ray for at least seven years at that point and they couldn’t hide anything from each other anymore.

Ray was tired of the scene, not of the job. He was tired of doing the same type of job rather than the variety he used to do when he first met Ryan as a mercenary for hire. He was tired of Los Santos entirely. He had never stayed in one place for as long as he had with the Fakes.

When they met, Ryan was a kid fresh out of college, heading for graduate school across the country. Ray was a younger kid with a gun and an addiction to adrenaline. Ryan had apparently made friends with a well-known independent drug dealer, and Ray became friends with the idiot to kill him. The dealer, trying to be a good friend to Ryan, thought they would be cute together and introduced them to each other.

Ryan never did know why Ray stuck around. He had asked a few years later but Ray just shrugged. “You were cute and nerdy, who wouldn’t want to stick around?”

He wasn’t really complaining; he loved Ray dearly, always had. However, after so long of knowing Ray and constantly talking to him despite Ray’s constant out of state jobs throughout graduate school, he picked up a thing or two, and one of those things was being able to tell when Ray was lying to him.

“You’ll just...give it all up, for me?” Ryan said slowly that night seven years after meeting and four years with the fakes after a long pause, “Ray, you couldn’t stand me being in graduate school.”

Ray pouted then huffed, folding his arms. “I’m tired of it, I promise!”

Ryan let the conversation drop, not believing Ray would actually go through with the promise. Then, less than six months later, Ray told him Geoff was planning his last heist with the crew. Ryan gave Ray a bewildered look and Ray snorted.

“I promised,” Ray said, poking Ryan’s nose before kissing his cheek and limping more than normal to their room. His leg must have been bothering him. That was when reality hit Ryan hard in the gut.

Ray wasn’t tired of the heists or even the crew. He loved every second with the Fakes. He was tired of hobbling around. Tired of his prosthetic leg that didn’t quite fit right. The leg Ryan had made him his first birthday after losing his leg to a car accident during a getaway sat gathering dust in their closet.

Ryan had recently caught Ray holding that leg instead of his normal one, the one with the crew’s signatures and drawings. Recently, the dreams of the car slamming into the back of Ray’s getaway car, pinning his shattered leg between the bumper and trunk were haunting him again. He had lost most of his leg, only half of his thigh remaining.

He had good and bad days since then. For two years, Ray slipped through all the stages of adapting to his missing limb and stiff replacement. Ryan’s creation would be easier to move around on but he refused to use the prosthetic. “It’s too nice,” Ray said softly as he held the leg for the first time, “I’d destroy it.”

“I made it with the strongest materials I could get ahold of,” Ryan said, crouching down and smiling up at Ray, “It’ll make heists easier.”

Ray shook his head, wiping his running nose with his sleeve as tears dripped from his eyes and pattered against the leg. His old prosthetic had holes, scrapes, slashes, and dings from the beating the leg received during heists. The signatures from the crew were fading away slowly. “It’s too nice.” Ray insisted and there the leg sat, unused.

Ryan always had a feeling that Ray was afraid after that accident. Not only had he lost his leg, but he grew a phobia of cars, especially of driving them. He got over his hesitance to walk in front of or behind cars within the first year, but he couldn’t drive anymore, not without panicking the instant the car started to roll.

He was also more nervous when the police arrived at heists. He was almost caught and jailed the day his leg was crushed. The police reached him before the crew did, and they had to take him to a hospital. The crew broke him out once they were transferring Ray from the hospital to the jail. The crew wasn’t about to attack a hospital and risk hurting innocent people, children mostly.

Ray never said what happened in those weeks he was confined to the hospital, leg gone and surrounded by racists and rough cops. He did tell Ryan about the nurses who were so sweet to him and were nice enough to get him in touch with Ryan without the officers knowing.

Ryan didn’t like remembering those calls. He had ignored the first few because they were unknown numbers and he was sick with worry over Ray. After the fourth consecutive call, he picked up to snap at the salesman, telemarketer operator, scammer, whoever, when Ray’s sobs hit him first.

Ray sobbed into the phone unintelligible words about how he was being treated, how his leg was gone. Ryan could only make out a few words, and he ached to hold Ray in his arms and take everything away.

The second call was significantly more understandable. Ray wasn’t sobbing but he sounded sadder than Ryan had ever heard before. When Ray was finally in his arms again, he was suffering from more than the loss of his leg. He had bruises and cuts he wouldn’t talk about and Ryan decided to not ask about.

He didn’t know what happened, but he could guess. Since then, Ray was different, more tired. Two years did not stop the mental pain, and he still was getting used to not having his prosthetic on his stump when he was just relaxing.

More than once Ryan heard a crash from his office and ran into the living room to find Ray on the floor cursing his stump. One bad day soon after returning home, he was sobbing uncontrollably curled into a ball.

Ray wanted to keep his promise because he was exhausted of limping around and being a liability. Of being afraid of cars and the police. As much as he was going to miss the thrill of the heist and the homely feeling of the crew, he wanted to just stop. Wanted to stop being afraid and tired.

So Ryan didn’t argue anymore. Leading up to this heist that had Ryan on the edge of his seat like no other heist before, he and Ray looked at houses all across the nation. In the end, Ray fell in love with a small house close to Ryan’s undergrad alma mater. Ryan was already set up to get a teaching position at the college.

Now, Ryan wondered if he would have to sit at home for months on end, waiting for the crew to break Ray out of custody again. There were a lot of cops, enough that Ryan knew Ray might be hyperventilating in waves. He would calm enough to fire off a shot before seeing the sheer amount of officers and start panicking again.

Ryan caught sight of a little blur of purple and held his breath as he tried to focus in on Ray. He was on the building they were going to explode to fake Ray’s death so they could run away to another, smaller city and being normal human beings.

Was that Ray or the body they had dressed up to be Ray, right down to his DNA? Ryan couldn’t tell, the helicopter footage was shaking too much. The explosion was like a sucker punch right into the stones in his stomach, leaving him breathless as he suddenly got to his feet.

His phone cracked under the pressure of his grip and he wobbled where he stood. Ray was supposed to call him. Once the explosion had gone off.

The seconds ticked by as the smoke billowed into the sky, blocking the copter’s view of the fire fight. The news caster missed the cars speeding out of the area as the police focused on the burning building, but Ryan didn’t.

As he counted the minutes, he counted the cars but felt no relief when the right amount of packed cars sped away from the scene. The crew was safe but where the absolute fuck was Ray?

He could almost see it. Could see the human form the fire department uncovered in the burned rubble of the building. Soaked in water and charred black would be a Ray-shaped body. Little bits of purple fabric would have survived the blast and fire somehow, the fibers melted into the charred flesh. There would be a puddle of melted, black plastic pressed into the flesh over the eyes, the glass shattered due to the heat. One leg would be just as charred as the rest of the body but the other would be melted plastic and boiling metal rods.

Not far from the first body, they would find another exactly the fucking same. Ray couldn’t get away in time. The blast cap was faulty and blew too soon. In his fear, Ray couldn’t run for his life, sobbing to himself and mumbling Ryan’s name.

The news would have a field day, the mystery of the century. How did the police discover the body of _two_ BrownMan’s. Were there always two? Were they twin brothers? Random men from the street? Who were they?

Ryan would attend a funeral with an empty casket since the government would take possession of Ray’s body. He would be surrounded by sobbing members of the crew, eyes dry because he would get a call from Geoff hours too late and he’d spend his time alone, sobbing to himself. He’d watch them lower a coffin filled with a hot pink sniper rifle and a leg he never got the chance to use.

Each member of the crew would say their piece and when his turn came around, he would have nothing to say. The love of his life was gone. He could never hold him again, kiss his hair and tease him for being short. He could never get his ass kicked in games ever again. He would never see Ray’s soft smile again, never hear that laugh that made his heart beat just as hard as the first day he had heard the sound. He couldn’t tickle Ray’s sides to hear him squeal and laugh. He could never hold his hand in his ever again. He had lost his rose, the brightest part of his day. What could he possibly say?

His phone ringing and vibrating in his hand snapped him back in the present, the possible future pressing against the back of his mind. All of the sudden, he was processing both his phone and an insistent knocking on his front door he hadn’t noticed for the past few moments.

Familiar numbers tumbled to the floor as a rickety old apartment door snapped open and his knees nearly gave out as he sobbed. 


	429. Little Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray shifted nervously as he stood outside the forest. Why the fuck did his grandfather have to live in the giant dangerous, magical woods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTzLgnT9UFI

Ray shifted nervously as he stood outside the forest. Why the fuck did his grandfather have to live in the giant dangerous, magical woods? That didn’t even make sense.

Ray sighed and took a deep breath, stepping under the cover of the trees. Jack had finally trusted him to walk to Geoff’s house alone so he wasn’t going to ruin everything by being afraid. Fear and anxiety pooled in his stomach as he carefully followed the path. He wasn’t sure when the woods seemed so daunting. When he walked this path with Jack, he wasn’t nearly this nervous.

Then again, Jack was fairly good at distracting him by talking. Now he was alone with the faint sounds of the forest and his overactive mind. Bright flowers shined in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to look at them. If he reached out, he’d be lured off the path and he’d never find his way back.

Ray bit his lip and stared at the dirt path ahead of him. The basket of booze and cookies weighed on his arm as the crunch of his shoes and the tweets of birds became white noise. Ray’s eyes twitched. There wasn’t enough sound.

He would just pull out his DS but Jack had snitched the device from him before letting him leave. He had a bad habit of not paying attention to where he was going when he had his DS out.

Ray puffed a sigh and was almost considering talking to himself when he heard something rustle behind him. “All alone this time?”

Ray looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly. “Ryan! Hey man,” he said, stopping and turning toward the lumber jack, “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Ryan laughed and smiled down at Ray. His beanie, as always, was snug on his head. His heavy plaid looked a little too warm in the summer but Ray was still wearing his red cloak Jack made for him. “I’ve been busy, ya know. Cutting down trees.”

“Oh yes, so busy,” Ray snorted, rolling his eyes. Ryan laughed and Ray felt his nerves bleed away. A few years ago, Ryan appeared to Jack and Ray. He had just moved into the woods as a woodsmen and hadn’t realized just how magical the woods were.

Jack happily helped him and even invited him to come with them. Geoff and Jack gave Ryan magical advice and helped him learn how to get around the forest without trouble. Since, every chance he got, he’d walk with Jack and Ray to Geoff’s house. He mostly came for Ray, they all knew that. When they were younger, Jack worried because of the age gap, but now that Ray was eighteen he was less concerned. Ray wasn’t an idiot and Ryan was almost too nice.

“May I join you?” Ryan said, offering Ray his arm and holding his other hand out for the basket.

“‘Fucking course,” Ray said, resting his hand in the crook of Ryan’s elbow and handing over the heavy basket, “I was just about to start talking to myself.”

“Well, as long as you don’t answer yourself, you’re fine,” Ryan laughed as they started walking side by side, “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Ray shrugged, pouting slightly at the path, “Nothing’s happened really.”

Ryan nodded and glanced down at Ray. “Is that a new dress?”

Ray’s brow furrowed and he looked down at himself. Laughing slightly, he nodded. “Yeah, Jack gave it to me for my birthday.” The dress came to Ray’s knees and was mostly dark blue. At the bottom and around the waist was a delicate white embroidered pattern of leaves and vines. The sleeves were short and his bare arms were hidden fairly well by his cloak that was just a bit longer than his dress and was a stark, bright red. A rose pin carved out of wood was pinned to his dress just under his collar bone, a gift from Ryan a few years ago.

“It looks nice with the pin,” Ryan said softly, shifting his arm slightly to slip his hand into the pocket of his baggy jeans.

Ray grinned brightly, reaching up to gently brush his fingers over the wooden petals. “Yeah, Jack wanted it to match.” The rose was painted white which had, over the years, faded and chipped away.

“I wish he would have told me,” Ryan said as he pulled something out of his pocket and held his hand out to Ray, “Then I could have tried to match.”

Ray raised an eyebrow and held his hand palm out up to Ryan’s hand. Ryan carefully placed something cool and metal in Ray’s hand that almost seemed to melt. Ray nearly gasped at the simple necklace in his hand. The chain was gold and held a pendent of a clear risen with a tiny bud of a brilliant red rose trapped inside.

“Happy birthday,” Ryan said, smiling when Ray gave him a wide eyed happy smile.

“Help me put it on?” Ray said, holding the necklace back out to Ryan, “And it totally fucking matches.”

“Well yes,” Ryan laughed, taking the necklace and setting the basket at his feet, “But I could have used silver instead.”

Ray snorted and turned so Ryan could easily reach the clasp. He smiled as Ryan’s arms came around him and placed the pendent on his chest. He looked down at the rose to avoid looking off the path.

“There,” Ryan said, patting Ray’s shoulder, the full weight of the necklace resting on his neck.

“It’s heavy,” Ray said as he turned and Ryan grabbed the basket again.

“I’m afraid so. It’s not too bad, is it?” Ryan said, tilting his head to the side and frowning nervously.

“It's fine, Rye,” Ray laughed, taking Ryan’s elbow again and walking forward again, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Ryan said softly, as they continued through the woods.

They got to Geoff’s house fairly quickly once they got talking. Geoff invited them both in and gave Ray a new blade the length of his forearm as a late birthday present. At some point, Geoff pulled Ryan away and when they returned Geoff looked rather proud of himself while Ryan was bright red.

Ray tried to question them, but they both dodged his questions and he eventually just gave up. Geoff shooed them out of the house before the sun sunk too low in the sky.

“You keep him safe,” Geoff said, narrowing his eyes at Ryan.

“Always,” Ryan said, maintaining eye contact with Geoff despite both his and Ray’s cheeks turning pink. Geoff smiled and nodded, waving them down the path.

Ray leaned into Ryan as they walked, the empty basket on his arm. They talked softly, the forest a pleasant warmth.

In a lull in conversation, a single rose just off the path caught Ray’s eyes. There was a beam of light filtering in from between the leaves that shined right on the rose. Ray tried to look away, but this flower seemed more powerful than the other lures.

Ray could faintly hear Ryan calling for him, but his fingers were already wrapped around the stem of the flower. Ray yelped when he was pricked by a thorn and yanked his hand away, the rose turning into a thorn bush.

Ray felt his stomach drop out from under him as he paled, looking around in a panic. He was in the middle of fucking nowhere, the path and Ryan nowhere in sight.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed, tensing when he heard a cruel laugh.

“Indeed, little red,” a deep voice purred and Ray whipped around, searching for the owner, “I have to say, you’re  quite hard to lure away. But now I have you.”

Ray saw golden eyes and a fuzzy muzzle for a second before something was blown into his face, and his eyes rolled back up into his head. He dropped to the ground with a thud and heard the wolf chuckle as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

The wolves were dangerous in these woods. They were magical and massive. Ray could see an outline of a large, dark wolf hover over him then suddenly there were only trees above him. His vision began to blur, and he struggled to turn his heavy head to look at the fading sound of a struggle. He could see two wolves snapping at each other.

“Ryan,” he gasped out before darkness consumed his vision.

He floated in an inky, magic induced darkness, trying to push past the magical barriers in his mind. He nearly jumped when he could hear Ryan’s voice.

“Ray?! Ray!”

“Ryan?” Ray said before light suddenly filled his eyes and he was awake. He shot upright with a gasp, making Ryan wobble slightly on the path.

“Woah!” Ryan gasped, losing his footing and landing on his ass with Ray in his lap, “Are you okay?”

Ray wobbled for a moment, blinking blankly at Ryan. “How? T-there were wolves.”

Ryan frowned and gently cupped Ray’s cheek. Ray sighed and relaxed as Ryan’s magic softly floated through him, clearing up his memory and the fog in his brain. “There weren’t any wolves when I found you,” he said carefully, rubbing his thumb under Ray’s eye, “I just...found you laying in the woods.”

Ray frowned and leaned into Ryan’s hand. “But I saw--A wolf definitely set up that lure. He knew who I was? And he knocked me out instead of eating me.”

Ryan frowned and hugged Ray tightly. “Shit,” he breathed and Ray smiled and melted against him, “That’s definitely not good.”

“Nope,” Ray sighed, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder, “I want to go home.”

“Of course. Hold on,” Ryan said, standing with Ray still in his arms. Ryan talked softly to him, laughing when Ray took about ten minutes to figure out that the handle of the basket was digging into his back.

Ryan carried Ray all the way up to Jack’s door nervously. He didn’t leave the woods often, liking the trees more than towns. Jack fused over the both of them as they told their story.

“A new lure?” Jack sighed, frowning down at his son, “That’s really not good.”

“It was stronger than normal,” Ray mumbled, feeling exhausted. He was leaning heavily against Ryan as they sat on the couch.

Jack hummed before shaking his head and told Ray to go to bed. Before Ryan could protest, he wandered off to get him blankets to stay the night.

Ray laughed lightly and got to his feet. “Just stay Rye--Jack will make you,” he said as he stood in front of Ryan and smiled down at him.

“Alright, alright,” Ryan laughed, looking up at Ray. His brows furrowed as he looked between Ray’s dark brown eyes. “Ray?”

“Yeah?” Ray said, still smiling and tilted his head to the side.

Ryan bit his lip before shooting to his feet and cupping Ray’s cheek. He wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist to keep him stable and leaned down. Ray went tense, eyes widening as he realized what was happening.

Ryan blushed and just before kissing Ray on the lips, he tilted his head and kissed him on the cheek. Ray blinked then pouted as Ryan leaned back, purposefully looking away.

Ray fisted his fingers in Ryan’s shirt and yanked him down into an awkward kiss. Ryan froze then laughed against Ray, tilting his head and kissing him properly. Ray sighed and moved closer, fingers slipping from Ryan’s shit to his hair when Jack yelping startled them apart.

Ray hid his face in Ryan’s chest and Ryan hid his face in Ray’s hair as Jack laughed and cooed over them.

Ryan let Jack set him up on the couch, Ray running upstairs after another small kiss to Ryan’s lips. He waited until he could hear both men breathing deeply in sleep. He slipped from the couch and on silent feet, left the house.

He crept into the woods, pulling his beanie from his hair. As his ears stood up right, he dropped his hat which disappeared into a puff of smoke before touching the ground. His eyes turned silver as a growl slipped past his lips.

His clothes disappeared to make way for his fur and muscles as he shifted and grew. He spent many, many years protecting Jack and Geoff or anyone else that came into the woods from the wolves. Then little Ray came along and he fell in love as Ray grew older and became a wonderful young man.

Appearing to them as a man was a risk. He could lose his hat or his tail could pop out of his shirt and all of his effort in gaining their trust would be ruined. Yet, he did it all anyway.

Now rage fueled his transformation as he grew into the biggest wolf in the forest, the alpha’s alpha. He was king of the forest. A few wolves had been after his title of “Big Bad Wolf” for years, but they just pushed too far.

Coming up to half the size of the trees, Ryan raced through the forest, blond fur glittering in the moonlight. Creatures ran in all directions to escape the snarling monster. The wolf who tried to take Ray from him was already dead, but it was time he made sure all the packs knew his humans weren’t to be messed with. His mate especially. 


	430. Bulletproof Picasso by Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wasn’t really thinking when he agreed to model for the advanced drawing class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZC8X5_NORI

Ryan wasn’t really thinking when he agreed to model for the advanced drawing class. He wasn’t an art student, he was a theatre and programing guy. He took one Art History class and hated every agonizing second.

However, when Geoff mentioned that their models had all skipped out on them and that he would get paid for the work, he jumped on the chance. He was seriously strapped for cash between paying off his loans with the money he earned from tutoring and working in the school cafeteria.

The art professor teaching the class had looked him over skeptically before grinning brightly and agreeing to pay him ­ _twenty fucking bucks_ for every hour he was modeling and all the classes together would amount to six hours a week.

“Should have been a model like mom wanted,” Ryan had said in wonder after leaving the meeting.

Geoff had laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder, wishing him luck. He had no fucking clue what Geoff meant, he was just standing there, right? Well, yes. He was just standing there. In the nude.

“You want what?” Ryan hissed to the professor, shifting nervously from foot to foot. The art students were all busy getting their easels ready.

The professor raised an eyebrow. “Did you seriously think you’d model with clothes on?”

Yes, he did and if Geoff’s cackled laughter across the room was anything to go by, his answer was clear on his face. Swallowing thickly he grimaced. “I--uh, you have a problem then?”

“Oh?” the woman said, folding her arms and leaning her weight on one foot, “And what’s that?”

Ryan leaned closer, towering a foot above the woman’s head. “I, uh. I don’t have a penis?”

The woman’s shoulders jerked with surprise before she frowned and nodded. “You can keep your boxers on then.”

Ryan’s shoulders slumped and he nodded with a relieved smile. She gave him a soft smile, pushing him toward a curtain in the back of the room.

Ryan pulled his clothes off, hesitating when his scars under his breasts caught his eye. He never had his shirt off around anyone to really have to explain why he had scars. Then again, the students would probably be too busy trying to draw him to ask.

Shaking his head, he pulled his shoes, socks, and pants off. The professor made him stand on a small round platform and told him to pose anyway he wanted as long as he could hold the pose. The students didn’t comment about his boxers although Geoff raised an eyebrow at him. Ryan was never happier that he decide to wear a packer today.

Deciding to shift some of his weight onto one foot and folding his arms in a relaxed stance, the students started drawing. He felt fairly uncomfortable with the eyes staring at him but after about ten minutes his mind started to drift and he zoned out.

He was actually startled by the professor bidding the class a good day as they left. Shaking the ache from his arms and legs, he stepped down from the platform when the professor waved him toward the curtain. Luckily for her, Ryan didn’t have any classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, meaning he could be there for all of her classes, advanced and beginners.

Ryan got fairly used to the stares of art students by the end of the day. He was used to being stared at when on stage, but that was different than people staring at his scars or figuring out the bulge in his boxers was just a piece of foam. No one commented however, most of the students barely spared him a glance once they were done drawing for the day.

The last class of the day was a beginner’s class and Ryan was ready to be done. His feet hurt like a bitch, and he was starting to get cold despite the robe the professor gave him between classes. He had to change up his stance from the first few classes, putting his weight on both feet and resting his hands on his hips. He would just let them hang at his side but the professor had teased him for getting tired so the superhero stance had to work.

Ryan, like for the others classes, zoned out fairly quickly but occasionally the kid sitting directly in front of him would move just within his peripheries and his eyes would zero in on him. The guy was fairly cute with his fluffy black hair and faint blush.

The beginner students were more awkward than the advanced students. A few maintained a blush throughout the entire class. This kid seemed more amused than embarrassed. He had a lopsided grin every time he realized he had caught Ryan’s attention. Sometimes he would give a little wave before ducking behind his easel and drawing again.

Ryan tried not to smile. The guy was cute, tongue poking past his lips as he looked between Ryan and his drawing. A few times, the professor walked around the room to see how everyone was doing. She helped each student with techniques but when she got to the cute guy in the purple hoodie, she would nod and move on without so much as a word.

When he was finally finished, he nearly folded in half. He wanted to lay in bed and just sleep for at least an hour until the aches in his muscles were gone. This was the rest of his semester unless they found another model he could trade places with for every other class time.

Until then, he would have to get used to standing. Sighing, he stepped off of the platform as the students put their art away and filed from the room, avoiding looking him in the eyes. He recognized a few of the students as ones in classes he tutored for. He doubted they would be coming to him for help any time soon.

Shaking his head, he glanced at the professor and raised an eyebrow when she was talking to Purple Hoodie by his easel. Hesitantly, he raced over to the curtain and changed into clothes before slowly walking over to them.

They were talking about the guy transferring into the more advanced class. Ryan watched them for a moment before peeking at the drawing. His jaw nearly dropped in shock. There he stood in all of his naked glory, almost like a doctored photo. His eyes were staring piercingly down at the viewer and Ryan could almost believe he was staring into a weird, black and white mirror.

He had seen that some of the other students hadn’t even gotten close to being finished but this guy had him completely finished minus some shading and to add color to the image.

“Isn’t it good?” the professor said, startling him.

Ryan’s head snapped around, the guy was blushing and awkwardly looking away while the professor stared fondly at the drawing. “Uh, yeah. I-I don’t know much but I don’t even think some of the advanced kids were this far along.”

The professor nodded and turned toward the guy. “See, Ray? You should really considering switching.”

Ray sighed and spared a glance at Ryan and smiled slightly. “Are you still the model for the advanced class?”

Ryan nodded and gave Ray a reassuring smile. “I’m the model for all of the classes, although my poses are different.”

Ray nodded and sighed. “Okay fine,” he said looking at the professor who gave him a bright grin, “What do I need to do?”

Ryan slipped from the room while they talked, one last look between the drawing and Ray. The guy was good, very good. The next time Ryan saw him, he was in Geoff’s advanced class and caught up quickly with everyone.

“I mean, you should have seen it!” Geoff said as Ryan waited for the next class to come in, “I thought the kid magically took a picture of you or something.”

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. Ray had chosen to sit next to Geoff, right in Ryan’s line of sight again. He remembered Geoff making a strangled noise at some point in the class and stared at Ray in shock while the sophomore awkwardly looked up at Ryan to continue drawing.

“Just don’t freak him out,” Ryan said, pulling the robe tighter around him. The air conditioning was torture and the robe wasn’t thick enough, “He already looks awkward enough being the youngest kid in class.”

Geoff shook his head and sighed, resting his chin in his palm on the table between them. “Man, I wish I could do shit like that.”

“You can?” Ryan said, with an amused chuckle.

“Not that fast!” Geoff huffed, groaning when the professor cleared her throat and gave Geoff a pointed look, “Okay, I’m going. See you later Ryan.”

Ryan waved to Geoff and got ready for the next class. Ray was, in fact, fast. He had a near perfect drawing of Ryan done by the end of the third week, including beautifully blended colors.

“Ryan, come here a moment?” the professor said at the end of the class, Ray shifting awkwardly in front of her.

“Yes?” he said, tying the robe around his waist.

“Ray here is already done and I don’t want to make him wait to continue,” the professor said, smiling at Ray who was sneaking fast glanced at Ryan, “So, do you think you could do an extra session just for him to get ahead?”

Ryan blinked at the professor then looked down at Ray who smiled sheepishly up at him. “I could, when?”

“After the last class? Your poses will have to be more complicated,” she said, smiling when Ryan shrugged.

“I can do that, for how long?” Ryan said, folding his arms awkwardly. A crowd staring at him, fine. One guy he thought was fairly cute? That might get fairly awkward fairly quickly. But…money.

“Only an hour,” the professor said and Ray was out right staring at Ryan now, brow furrowed.

Ryan nodded and watched her walk away with Ray’s piece in her hands. Before he could turn toward the curtain Ray nearly choked when he went to speak.

Ryan frowned worriedly, hovering his hand over Ray’s shoulder as he coughed. “Sorry,” Ray croaked, smiling awkwardly, “I tried to tell her it was fine.”

“It really is, I don’t mind,” Ryan said, giving Ray a reassuring smile, “I mean, I get paid more money after all.”

Ray snorted and chuckled, relaxing slightly. “Nice, how much?”

“Twenty an hour,” Ryan said, snickering when Ray’s eyes nearly fell out of his head.

“Wait, seriously?! Where the fuck do I sign up?” Ray said and smiled when Ryan laughed.

“As long as you're comfortable being naked,” Ryan shrugged before pointing at the professor, “Bring it up with her.”

Ray winced then shook his head. “Forgot about that, never mind.”

“I feel that, I totally forgot until the first day I modeled,” Ryan snorted, running a hand through his short blond hair.

“Is that why you still wear boxers?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow, “I’m used to naked models from my art classes in high school so I thought it was a little weird. Is it a school rule or something?”

“Oh, no, that’s-“ Ryan winced and resisted the urge to put his arms over his scars, “I, just, don’t really have a penis?”

Ray stared at him blankly before his eyes widened. Ryan cringed, waiting for some sort of negative reaction but froze when Ray relaxed again and nodded. “Fair point, there are some dicks in class.”

Ryan sighed and smiled softly at Ray. “Yeah, so I just wear a packer.”

“It’s a nice one, where’d you get it? I can’t find any that are comfortable.” Ray scowled, pouting slightly before his eyes lit up. “Does it have that extra strip for pads?”

Ryan’s jaw worked around a ball of words as Ray stared up at him expectantly. Shaking himself he smiled and asked Ray for his phone. They talked about the website where Ryan got all of his boxers from until the next class came.

Ray left with a sheepish wave and a few webpages saved. The professor gave him a smirk which he pointedly ignored as he got on the platform.

The first private modeling session Ryan did for Ray was horribly awkward. Both of them wanted to start conversations, but Ray would suddenly stop responding as he focused on drawing. Slowly, Ryan got used to the pauses in conversations and would just repeat himself when Ray came back down to reality.

Ray had Ryan contort in about a hundred different poses before he settled on the most comfortable one for each drawing. He ate through different mediums rapidly. Eventually the professor just let Ray do whatever he wanted.

“This looks weird,” Ray huffed, leaning back from his drawing. He had charcoal covering nearly every inch of him.

“May I?” Ryan said, turning to look at Ray from where he was just sitting on a stool in his robe. Ray wanted to start with a close up of his head.

Ray shrugged and waved to the easel. Ryan stood and peaked around the board, looking over the drawing of the side of his face. “It does look off,” Ryan frowned, glancing at Ray who was pouting slightly. He never really had his problem.

“I wanted to do your head with different poses coming out of your head but I just, I don’t really like it?” Ray said, scowling and setting the charcoal down.

Ryan pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side. “She said you could do anything, right?” he said, smiling when Ray nodded with a confused look.

“Do I have to be naked?” Ryan said, edging toward the curtain.

“No? Why?” Ray said, standing and peaking at Ryan over the board. Ryan decided to push how adorable that was away for the moment.

“Well, we have a lot of old costumes in the theatre department,” Ryan said, slipping behind the curtain, “You could find something you like and have me pose with that.”

Ray froze and Ryan frowned worriedly at him when he came out from behind the curtain. Ray’s eyes were glazed over before grinning wildly. He tore up the paper he had been working on. “I have the best fucking idea!”

Ryan ended up in about thirty different costumes ranging from masculine to feminine. Ray stuck with his original idea but had only the top part of Ryan’s head, eyes shining as he raised a thinking eyebrow. From his head came a multitude of different versions of him in different costumes all beautifully painted with water colors.

“It looks awesome,” Ryan said as they stared at the work in the school’s gallery with the other seniors’ works.

Ray was hugging Ryan’s arm rightly, shifting nervously. “You think so?” he said, looking up at Ryan with a creased brow.

Ryan smiled and leaned down to kiss Ray’s forehead. “I know so,” he said with a nod and Ray smiled cutely at him.

“Hey, love birds!” Geoff said, slinging his arms around their shoulders, “Stop gawking at that Ryan and look at mine.”

Ryan rolled his eyes as Ray laughed. Honestly, being in a room surrounded by nothing but his body and face was more than a little weird, but as Geoff and Ray happily talked about each piece, Ray’s fingers intertwined with his, he found he didn’t mind too much.


	431. Haunting by Halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could dance around it all he wanted. He could say it didn't matter, that it didn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTJm8NyuCGQ

           The water turned pink as Ryan held his hands under the faucet. He stared blankly at his trembling fingers as the blood washed away. His eyes glazed over as the water turned cold and his nails became purple.

The front door slammed shut. He jerked, splashing water all over the sink. Blinking rapidly, he sniffed and finished cleaning his hands. Swallowing thickly, he dried his hands on his jeans and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Hey, Michael,” Ryan said, grinning at Michael who had crashed on the couch, a duffle of stolen money on the floor in front of him, “Took you fucking forever to get here. What happened? Stop to fuck Gavin on the way?”

“Yeah, fuck no,” Michael snorted, playing with the zipper of the duffle, “Gavvy insisted on going to Ray’s.”

Ryan flinched then sighed. He jumped over the couch and sat beside Michael. They both stared off into space, sides pressed together. “Fucking sucks,” Michael said softly.

“Understatement,” Ryan snorted, looking down at his hands again.

Michael sighed and stood suddenly. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Geoff and Jack went to get more booze to celebrate,” Ryan said, pulling his hands into fists. He pushed himself to his feet and Michael snorted when he saw him head for the door. “What?”

“If you go out with that mask you’re going to have a problem,” Michael said, pointing to Ryan’s head, “And the blood.”

Ryan frowned and looked down at himself. His jacket was splattered in the blood of the officer he had to stab because his gun ran out of bullets. “Right,” he mumbled, turning and heading for his room.

Michael watched him go with a tight frown. “What will going do for you anyway?” he said, following after Ryan, “You’re just going to get pissed and blow your cover.”

Ryan grit his teeth and waited for Michael to be almost in his doorway before slamming the door in his face. 

“Ray’s a friend,” he said simply, pulling his jacket off and tossing it carelessly on his bed. The blood immediately rubbed off and stained his comforter.

“We both know what bullshit that is!” Michael said, voice muffled by the door, “I’m not letting you go.”

“And you’re going to stop me how?” Ryan sneered, pulling black t-shirt off. The blood was invisible, but getting crusty.

“If I’m not doing this to myself, I’m not letting you do it to yourself,” Michael said and Ryan paused, a clean blue shirt in his hands. His jeans were unbuttoned, ready to be tossed aside for an unbloodied pair.

“Michael…” Ryan started, fingers curling tightly into his shirt.

“Shut up and change so we can play games,” Michael snorted, feet pounding away from the door.

Ryan sighed, letting his arms hang at his sides, the shirt nearly slipping through his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the shirt on and ignored the clean jeans for sweatpants. The duffle was gone when he sat down next to Michael. Jack and Geoff were bumbling around in the kitchen, already slightly drunk.

Michael smiled at him and Ryan forced a grin back. Geoff and Jack didn’t ask where Gavin was. They just handed Michael a beer, Ryan a diet coke, and they played games.

Ryan waited until they all passed out drunk a few hours later before standing and changing into jeans. He spared a glance at the couch, hand on the doorknob before pushing out into the hallway.

The drive to Ray’s shop was an easy one, but Ryan didn’t feel like driving. The sidewalk was empty and police cars kept whizzing by. None of them looked back at Ryan walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

He took a few alleyways, casually emerging and crossing streets. The closer to Ray’s shop he got, the more people emerged from their homes and started walking the streets again. Ryan paused on the street the bank they robbed had been on. The exploded glass doors were covered with police tape and the fire truck was just leaving.

The ambulance workers were loading another dead body into the back of an ambulance which would make another thousand trips. Ryan watched, eyes glazing over and hands clenched into fists.

The ambulance, sirens blaring, burst past him and he looked away, licking his lips. He looked across the street at the last alley he had to take. He’d emerge right next to Ray’s store where Gavin no doubt still was.

Sighing through his nose, he turned on his heels and started back down the alley he had just left. Michael was right, going to see them wouldn’t do anything for him.

Sometimes, the more childish part of Ryan’s mind would complain about how unfair it all was. He found Ray’s shop first. On an impulse, he went into the flower shop and bought the bouquet that was in the window. He had always liked flowers.

At the time, he had forgotten that he was wearing his mask but Ray didn’t bat an eye. He just handed Vagabond the flowers with a calm smile. Ryan was instantly intrigued. He went back without his mask and acted like Ryan-the-normal-guy.

He went as often as he could, sticking up conversations with Ray. They both loved games, they loved similar movies. Ray liked memes a little too much, but Ryan could live with that.

He regretted the day he agreed to let Gavin tag along on a visit. The instant they saw each other, they were flirting. Ryan could feel it in his chest as Ray spared him a short hello. He had never flirted with Ryan before. It took him a few visits just to carry a long conversation with him.

_What if he knew he was the Vagabond? What if he knew about the people he had killed? What if he was weirded out by their nine year age difference?_ The what-ifs wouldn’t stop, but he grinned and bore it.

Gavin, the Fake AH Crew’s golden boy, wasn’t in the media like the rest of them were. Ray had no idea. If he did, would it make a difference?

Ryan had no idea, and he wasn’t that big of an asshole to find out. Michael was. He’d been breaking out of his protective shell for Gavin, only for him to be more interested in some flower shop guy.

Michael was pissed at Ryan at first (it was all his fault) but then, after tagging along himself and seeing how Ryan looked at Ray, he just offered him his fist and insisted that they become Team Crazy Mad. Ryan didn’t really get it, teams were something Michael did with Gavin, but he wasn’t an idiot, just oblivious. It dawned on him eventually.

Geoff and Jack, thank fuck, didn’t say anything. Just offered support in their own ways. Ryan sighed as he stepped back into the penthouse to the rest of the crew completely unmoved from how he left them.

Smiling faintly, he dragged himself to his room and changed back into sweatpants. He played a few solo games before falling asleep in the living room with them. They were all startled awake in the morning to the door slamming closed.

Michael groaned, holding his head, as Ryan sighed and kept his eyes closed, leaning against Michael’s side. Geoff cursed at Gavin who squawked something back.

“Get off,” Michael grunted, pushing lightly on Ryan’s shoulder, “You’re heavy.”

Ryan snorted and sat up, leaning his head back against the couch, eyes still closed. “Micoo!” Gavin said and Ryan winced, his hazy mind jarred by the sudden shout.

Cracking his eyes open, he watched Gavin complain to Michael about something or other. He was pouting so much that his groggy mind had no idea what he was saying.

“What?” Michael whispered, suddenly sitting up and very awake, hangover be damned.

“Ray said no! To me!” Gavin whined and Ryan was suddenly completely awake, eyes laser focus on Gavin. Geoff and Jack were quiet in the kitchen, sharing nervous glances.

“H-he said no?” Michael said slowly, eyes looking between Gavin’s.

“Yeah! I don’t know why. He was flirting more than I was.” Gavin folded his arms and pouted more.

He started to say something else but Ryan tuned out. Ray said no, but why? Ryan found himself standing and in his room changing into jeans before he really thought about a possible answer. One of them is most likely not because Ray actually liked him. Yet, what if Ray was really hurting? What if he knew who Gavin was and was hurt he’d be lied to for so long?

He was happy, well, mostly happy, just being Ray’s friend and as a good friend, he needed to be there for him if he needed him.

He was out the door before Geoff or Jack could ask what he was doing. When walking was too slow, he started to jog down the alleyways. He emerged next to Ray’s store and skidded toward the door.

There Ray was, sitting behind the counter with tired eyes and a bored expression. Swallowing thickly, he threw the door open and tried not to grin too much like a madman. “Hey Ray, what’s up?”

“Rye? Hey, haven’t seen you in a while,” Ray said, giving Ryan a small smile, “Where have you been?”

Ryan could hear it in his voice, hear the pain and a bit of sadness. “Had a business trip, didn’t Gavin tell you?”

It was mean, but he saw the tiny flinch Ray tried to cover behind an indifferent face. “Y-you know, right?”

“Know what?” Ryan said, frowning worriedly and walking over to the counter.

Ray narrowed his eyes and pulled his hoodie sleeves of his hands. “Gavin’s a Fake.”

Ryan pursed his lips as he and Ray looked each other in the eyes. Ray was slowly turning red in the face, eyes hardening. “He didn’t want you to know,” Ryan said simply. If Ray knew, he was covered by blaming Gavin. If he didn’t, he still sounded like the concerned friend. Win.

Ray scowled and looked at the counter, grumbling to himself. “He told you not to tell me?” he said, glaring up at Ryan suddenly.

“Yeah, he did,” Ryan said immediately. How the fuck did Ray know he was a Fake? He had only walked in with his mask once, and that was when his mask was on!

Ray frowned at him and huffed. “Why?” he said, scowling when Ryan awkwardly shrugged.

“We’re criminals, Ray. We kill people, for a living. It’s not something we want to tell people we’re interested in,” Ryan said, carefully stuffing his hands into his pockets. At least, that’s what he thought. Gavin probably didn’t give a fuck, it just didn’t occur to him to say something sooner. Ryan didn’t want Ray to know. Who could love a madman like him? Even the crew still feared him.

“You didn’t to seem to have a problem,” Ray snorted, shaking his head and leaning back on the stool he was sitting on, “You just fucking walked right in here all masked up then came back later with the normal guy attitude. It was fucking weird, yeah, but whatever.”

Ryan blinked slowly at Ray, biting back a smile. “Didn’t want to intimidate you with the mask.”

Ray snorted and grinned at him, relaxing slightly. “Rye, I wasn’t afraid of you when you had the mask on.”

Ryan smiled back before frowning suddenly. “So, you’re mad Gavin lied to you, not that he’s a Fake?” he said slowly, wincing when Ray tensed up again.

“Well, yeah.” Ray shrugged, pouting slightly, “Everyone’s a criminal here. Can’t really say I have that high of standards when it comes to shit like that, but to fucking lie about it? And to just drop it when asking for a date? Fucking ridiculous.”

Ryan snorted and leaned against the counter, heart beating hard against his ribs. “Will you forgive him?” he said, trying to keep his voice at the same volume.

“Eh, probably.” Ray shrugged again, letting his hands fall into his lap. “I’m not going to accept the date though.”

Ryan’s head snapped up from when he was staring blankly at the counter. “What? Why? You two have been flirting with each other for weeks,” he said, brow furrowing.

Ray wrinkled his nose and snorted. “I stopped a fucking long time ago. It lost its appeal after a while. Gavin’s kind of annoying. Even when I stopped he just kept going at it.”

Ryan opened his mouth then snapped his jaw closed. Ray pouted when Ryan burst out laughing, dropping his head into the counter. “He’s so annoying!” he laughed before Ray could say anymore.

Ray paused then chuckled, patting Ryan’s head. “What does he do anyway? I kind of kicked him out before he could say.”

Ryan sat up, wiping his eyes. “He’s our info guy, he hacks shit and flirts around. He’s been a pain in my side since he showed up.”

“Seemed like Michael liked him,” Ray said, hand still on Ryan’s head, playing with his stray hairs.

“Oh yeah. He actually broke out of his shell for Gavin,” Ryan snorted before freezing and scowling.

Ray winced and smiled sheepishly. “I guess I might have accidentally fucked that up?”

“Not you,” Ryan said quickly, smiling at Ray, “Michael actually kind of likes you, but he’d never say it.”

Ray’s shoulders slumped and he pulled his hand from Ryan’s hair. “Okay good. Think they’ll work it out?”

“Don’t know. Michael’s not big on letting people in only to be betrayed,” Ryan said as he leaned his cheek against his palm, head cold where Ray’s hand had been. A thought smacked him in the face and he winced. “Uh, to be clear, when I said business trip earlier, I meant laying low because of a heist.”

Ray raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You thought I didn’t know, didn’t you?”

Ryan gave Ray an awkward smile that was more of a grimace, sighing when Ray just laughed at him. “Most people never figure it out.”

“Dude, I just looked you in the face and knew,” Ray said, grinning at Ryan and shaking his head, “It’s your eyes.”

“To be fair, most people don’t want my eyes to be the last thing they see,” Ryan said, pouting when Ray just snorted at him, “What?”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re actually the Vagabond,” Ray said, eyes sparkling with mischief, “You’re such a nerd, it’s hard to believe.”

Ryan huffed, smiling when Ray snickered and patted his shoulder. Relaxing slightly, he hung around the shop, shooting Michael the occasional text. Once Ray looked over his shoulder at the shouted letters.

“Ouch, you tell him?” Ray said, reading the multitude of curses.

“Yeah, he’s about as happy as I thought he would be,” Ryan sighed, ignore the messages he was getting, trying to type out the damage control, “He’ll be alright though.”

“I fucking hope so, Mogar isn’t someone to piss off,” Ray said, turning back to his register.

“Vagabond’s scary to,” Ryan muttered, wincing when Ray turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh alright. You’re scary too. Happy?” Ray said, smirking when Ryan pouted at him, “What? What is it you want me to say?”

Ryan snorted and grinned at Ray, slipping his phone into his pocket and shrugging. “I guess I just don’t know how to take someone not finding me terrifying. Even the crew doesn’t really trust me.”

“Seriously? You talk about them so much I’d be afraid that you’re in love with all of them,” Ray said, playing with the strings of his hoodie.

Ryan winced and wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think my heart could take that. I mean, you’ve seen the news, they’d give me a heart attack every time they walked outside.”

Ray laughed lightly and leaned against the wall, pulling at his hoodie strings. “Fair enough, I guess.”

“I do care about all of them, though. They’re my family,” Ryan smiled fondly into the distance and Ray watched his face for a moment.

“Alright, I lied, you’re not terrifying at all,” Ray said, turning his back on Ryan when he pouted at him yet again, “Well, not to me.”

Ryan watched Ray for a moment before relaxing. His head tingled where Ray’s hand had been and his side absorbed the warmth bouncing between them since they were standing so close together.

Only a hair’s breath away, but maybe one day the gap would close. Ryan would just have to bide his time.


	432. Lava by Kuana Torres Kahele, Napua Greig, and James Ford Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where else could possibly be better to lay low and let the heat on their backs cool off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzKNMibQZ1g

          “We need to lay low,” Ryan muttered as bullets blew past the dumpster they were hiding behind.

“No, really?” Ray snorted, leaning around to shoot his sniper rifle, hitting an officer right between the eyes.

“Where do you want to go?” Ryan said as Ray shot downward, more bullets raining above their heads.

Ray gave Ryan a tired look before shaking his head. “I literally give zero fucks,” he said, looking around the dumpster. His head snapped back just as a bullet made sparks hitting the side, scraping the paint off.

Ryan pursed his lips then grinned. “How about Hawaii?” he said as Ray managed to pop a shot off before the police were shooting at them again.

Ray scowled at Ryan, flinching when Ryan placed his arm on his shoulder and shot the officers trying sneak up the alley behind them.   
“Hawaii? Really?” Ray snorted, glancing at the bodies behind them, “We need to move.”

Ryan nodded down the alley the officers came from and Ray nodded back. Clinging to the wall and staying low, he jogged to the corner and turned just as a bullet bounced off of the brick. He pointed his sniper down the alley, scanning for more officers trying to sneak up on them.

“It’d be relaxing,” Ryan said as he rounded the corner next to Ray, jerking away from the shattering brick.

“It’s a not only a fucking vacation spot with people, it’s a beach, Ryan,” Ray said, shooting Ryan a pointed look before nodding for him to led, “I hate the beach.”

“But you think volcanoes are cool,” Ryan said as he passed Ray, keeping his pistol up as he turned another corner.

“Not the point, Ryan,” Ray snorted, keeping an eye out behind them. The officers were shouting and sirens were starting up, “We should go up.”

Ryan glanced at the sky and shook his head. “Helicopters,” he said before pointing his pistol down both alleyways they came to. After a pause, he chose to go right. “And there’s more to Hawaii than beaches. There’s history--“ he ignored Ray’s groan, “And cool people.”

“You just want to go and learn stuff,” Ray said, poking Ryan’s back as they made another turn.

“Okay, yes, but I think you’ll like it too,” Ryan said as they ducked behind another dumpster. This one smelled significantly worse but neither was too bothered.

Ray rolled his eyes and kept his back pressed against Ryan’s as he scanned the alley behind them. Ryan peeked around the dumpster. 

“What the fuck could I possibly like about it? There’s sun and sand and  _ people _ . I’m already hating it.”

Ryan sighed and tapped Ray’s shoulder, pointing to a beat up old car sitting just in front of the alley. “And there’s volcanoes and stories and really good food.”

“Should have started with food,” Ray said, smiling as Ryan laughed. “We should wait for the police to pass.”

“Or,” Ryan said, reaching up and pulled his mask off. He tossed the bloodied black skull mask into the dumpster then started to pull off his bloodier leather jacket. “You take off your hoodie and I promise I’ll get you a new one.”

Ray pouted even as he set his gun down and unzipped his purple hoodie. “I just got this one to be comfy as fuck,” he whined as he handed the jacket to Ryan and watched him toss it into the dumpster, “Damn it.”

“I’ll get you the softest hoodie I can find,” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s cheek before slipping out from behind the dumpster. Grumbling, Ray followed, taking apart his gun.

“Give me your pistol,” Ray said as he slipped the parts of his gun into his pockets and his waist band and hiding them with his shirt.

Ryan passed Ray his pistol as he studied the car door. Pulling out his lock picking kit from his back pocket, he started to fight with the car door. The police rocketed past them but didn’t even stop. Ray watched them with a lazy look in his eyes, the pistol hiding between them.

“I still think Hawaii is the way to go,” Ryan said as the door popped open. He slipped in and climbed over the center console.

“Why can’t we hide out in a state we’re already wanted in?” Ray groaned as he sat in the passenger seat and pulled the door closed, “Why do you want to ruin Hawaii for us?”

“We won’t ruin Hawaii,” Ryan snorted as he yanked the plastic cover on the car off and yanked out a pocket knife, “As long as we don’t do anything violent.”

Ray snorted and shook his head and sunk into his seat until neither of their heads could be seen in the windows. “Have you met us?”

“Yes and I quite like us, we should talk to them more,” Ryan said, smiling at Ray when he glared at him, “What’s your point?”

“We cannot go one day without being violent. The only reason we’re having this discussion on our _day off_ is because we couldn’t relax for more than an hour and decided to rob a gas station,” Ray said, scowling when Ryan rolled his eyes, “We didn’t even get to the gas station, Ryan.”

“That’s why I’m saying we go to the state furthest from the mainland and just relax,” Ryan said as the car started up. With a grin, he sat up and changed the gear. “There’s plenty to do; there’s a bunch of islands. We’ll make ourselves busy enough not to become wanted there.”

Ray sighed and slumped in his seat as Ryan pulled onto the road. “To the airport, then?” he muttered, frowning when Ryan shook his head.

“We’ll stop by our last safe house and get some things, then buy tickets online,” Ryan said, glancing at Ray and grinning at Ray narrowing his eyes at him, “What?”

“You want to do this legally?” Ray said slowly, leaning back slightly when Ryan laughed and nodded, “Who are you and what did you do with my Vagabond?”

“I’m right here, dear,” Ryan chuckled, shooting Ray a soft smile, “I’m just thinking no one is going to expect the Vagabond and BrownMan to legally purchase plane tickets and then go to Hawaii on vacation.”

Ray pursed his lips and slowly nodded. “Okay, fair, I guess,” he muttered, looking out the window, “That means no weapons.”

“Exactly,” Ryan said, patting Ray’s knee when he glared at him, “A little harder to be violent when we have to bother to steal or buy weapons when we get there.”

“What if someone follows us?” Ray said, tensing for only a moment when Ryan had to pull over for the police to rocket past them. They were silent as the five cop cars sped around them before disappearing further down the road.

“We won’t be completely weaponless. I think one of my aliases has the permits to fly with weapons,” Ryan said as he rejoined traffic and stopped at the stop light like everyone else, “I’ll bring just a few small things.”

“Which alias? They’re not going to buy the hunting excuse,” Ray said before wrinkling his nose, “Oh, ew. That means we have to actually be nice to the airport people and follow the rules.”

Ryan chuckled and cautiously made a turn, heading toward their last safe house. “I think the cop one. They’ll buy one pistol then.”

“Only one pistol?” Ray sneered before pouting at Ryan, “I have to leave my sniper here?”

“Nah, we can think of something. We’re creative people,” Ryan said as he leaned forward to read the street signs, “A pistol and a rifle should be enough.”

Ray frowned, watching cars drive beside them or pass them for a moment. Ryan considered turning the radio on, but he knew better when Ray’s eyes glazed over and his grip loosened and tightened on the pistol. 

“Okay fine,” Ray sighed eventually, just before Ryan parked. “We’re leaving tomorrow, though.”

“Deal,” Ryan said, giving Ray a giant grin, “You won’t regret it.”

“I’d better now,” Ray mumbled. Although, he smiled back at Ryan before getting out of the car.

The airport was a pain in the ass. The only thing keeping Ray from strangling the security guard questioning them was the hand Ryan had on his lower back. When they eventually got through with both the pistol and Ray’s sniper rifle, Ryan tried his hardest to smile while Ray shot him his nastiest glare.

It was harder to smile like everything was fine when they were sat next to the brattiest child in the world on the plane. Ryan hoped that Ray didn’t try to kill him when they landed. Instead, he was woken up near the end of the flight to Ray slapping his arm and pointing out the window with wide eyes.

Ryan leaned closer to Ray, looking out the porthole and grinning. As they slowly descended toward the ground, the islands of Hawaii appeared from under the clouds. As they flew over the islands, Ryan couldn’t help but think they were staring at a postcard picture.

“I forgive you for the kid,” Ray whispered to Ryan, smiling at him when Ryan looked up, “You still need to work on the airport.”

Ryan grinned and pecked Ray on the lips, ignoring the mother of the brattiest kid in the world who scowled at them before covering her kid’s eyes.

Ray rolled his eyes and flipped her off since the kid’s eyes were still covered. She gasped and grumbled, but there was nothing to be done since they were about to land anyway. She left in a huff, Ray and Ryan snickering after her.

Ray stared out of their rental car in wonder as the sun began to sink below the horizon and the scenic landscape of the island captured his awe. Ryan spent most of the ride dividing his attention between the roads and watching Ray, smiling fondly.

Ryan booked them a small beach house next to the water but was closer to an old lava flow that ran right into the water. 

“See? Not just the beach,” Ryan said as Ray stared at the cool lava flow.

“We can go on that?” Ray said, looking up at Ryan with a wide grin.

“Yep,” Ryan said as he unlocked their door and held it open for Ray, “There’s rock shops all over the place too.”

Despite the bags under his eyes and the jet lag dragging at them both, Ray gave Ryan a blinding smile and nearly ran into the house. “Then what the fuck are we waiting for?!”

Ryan laughed as he followed Ray into the house and glanced at the clock in the kitchen. “I’m afraid most places are closed,” he said, chuckling when Ray deflated, pouting at Ryan slightly. “But, we can do whatever you want tomorrow. We’ll be here awhile.”

Ray’s grin was back and he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “I’m not saying you’re right, but you’re kind of right,” he said as Ryan let his luggage go to wrap his arms around Ray’s waist.

“We just got here,” Ryan laughed as Ray played with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He felt shivers travel down his spine as he pressed their foreheads together.

“There are rock shops, Ryan,” Ray said, pressing his fingers into the knot that was always at the base of Ryan’s neck, “Do you know the last time I collected rocks?”

“When you were in high school,” Ryan answered without hesitation, squeezing Ray gently as he practically melted under his touch, “We, uh, we need to eat?”

“Eh,” Ray said with a shrug, smirking at Ryan, “I’m too tired to go out if none of the shops aren’t open yet.”

“Goddammit,” Ryan hissed as Ray started, pressing kissing along his jaw, “Why were you so against this again?”

“Wasn’t thinking, apparently,” Ray said against his skin, laughing lightly when Ryan started backing him up towards the bed.

Ryan snorted and laughed before pinning Ray to the bed and kissing him senseless. As he suspected, once they were finished, Ray demanded food and Ryan managed to find a pamphlet for places that delivered.

The next morning, Ryan woke Ray early and took him to a local restaurant for lunch. Ray complained all the way up until they walked into the first rock shop. Ray’s eyes went comically wide before he ran around with childish glee.

Ryan smiled and trailed after him, listening closely as Ray told him about the different stones and how they were made. Once upon a time, Ray wanted to be a geological engineer. Once upon a time, Ray needed help with history in college and Ryan tutored him, despite only being a theatre and computer science double major.

Ryan was thrown back in time as Ray looked up at him with bright eyes and a giant grin, holding an arm full of rocks. Grinning back, he followed Ray to the register and picked up a pamphlet for other rock shops and another for historical locations.

As the cashier rung Ray up, he grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled out another pamphlet from the small stand in front of the register. He handed it to Ryan before looking back at the cashier, their hands still clasped.

Ryan blinked down at the pamphlet and grinned. There were a few theatres on this particular island, all with shows playing that week. Ray hated the theatre, but even back in college, he went if Ryan was performing.

They had to drop of Ray’s arm loads of bags of rocks before doing anything else. They went to see a performance that night and although Ray looked vaguely bored for most of it, he did manage to have a good time once he realized it was a comedy.

Ryan was buzzing about the set and the performance. Ray diligently listened, although he retained none of it--much like Ryan remembered very little Ray said about rocks and stones. Once back in their little beach house, Ryan scooped Ray up into his arms and kissed his laugh silent.

Ray was surprised to find that the historical sites Ryan insisted on going to were just as interesting to him as they were to Ryan. They both enjoyed the stories told by the tour guides about the indigenous population’s mythology.

Neither liked the Luau they felt vaguely obligated to attend. Ryan, being Ryan, did some research and, of course, bought some books. They both knew the meaning of the Luau and disliked going to the commercial one. They didn’t go to another, although they made many friends with the small criminal crowd on the island.

Oddly enough, one day when Ryan wasn’t feeling well and Ray went out on his own to get him cold medicine, he ran into a kind young man who helped him find his way to the convenience store.

“Thanks, my husband usually does the map shit,” Ray said as they entered the convenience store.

“It’s no problem; tourists get lost all the time around here,” the man said, pointing to the rear of the store, “Medicine is back there.”

Ray nodded and got what he needed and left without seeing the man again. Later on, as Ray and Ryan were just walking around, they came across police cars surrounding a gas station and shared looks. Neither had thought about doing anything illegal since arriving.

“Oh hey,” one of the officers said, jogging over to them and making them both tense, “Ray, right? I guess this is your husband?”

Ryan looked at Ray in confusion while Ray stared blankly at the man until his brain caught up with him. Usually cops talking to them wasn’t this pleasant. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. Rye, this is that guy that helped my stupid ass.”

“Oh!” Ryan said with a nod before smiling at the officer, “Thank you for that. I’ve tried to teach him how to use a map, but it never sticks.”

The officer laughed and nodded to them. “It’s not a problem. Glad you’re feeling better. Sucks to be in Hawaii and be sick.”

“Fair,” Ryan said, looking down at Ray when he elbowed him in the side.

Ray nodded toward the woman they were stuffing in a police car. Ryan snorted and the officer followed their gaze over his shoulder.

“Know her?” he said, turning back to them with a raised eyebrow.

Ray and Ryan glanced at each other for only a second. “Yeah, know a few of the criminals around here,” Ray said flippantly.

“Can’t help old habits,” Ryan shrugged, squeezing Ray’s hand, “I’m an undercover cop on the mainland.”

“That so?” the officer said, narrowing his eyes before smiling, “How long you here?”

“Couple more months, why?” Ryan said, tilting his head to the slightly and furrowing his brow. Ray struggled not to smile.

“Think you could give us a hand? She’s part of a larger gang,” the officer said, jerking his thumb behind him, “If you’re willing to give up some vacation time.”

“I don’t see why not,” Ryan said, looking down at Ray, “You alright with that, dear?”

“Sure, if I can tag along,” Ray said, leaning against Ryan’s side and hoping his smile didn’t look to maniacal. Ryan was always the actor here. “I’m the not undercover cop,” he said to the officer.

The officer nodded and dug out his pad. He scribbled a name and number on the paper before ripping it out and handing it to Ray. “Just call my boss and give him your info,” he said before waving to them and going over to his car.

As they walked away, Ray burst into laughter. Ryan smiled down at the paper. “That should settle our violent tendencies,” Ryan said as he neatly folded the paper with one hand and stuff it into his pocket, “Don’t you think?”

“Hell yeah. We’ll need to make me a badge,” Ray said as he swung their hands between them.

Ryan smiled down at Ray and brought their hands up to kiss Ray’s fingers. “Tomorrow.”

Ray smiled back at him and pulled him faster down the road. Ryan laughed and let his hand go to wrap his arms tightly around him.

____________________________________________

“Where do you guys go after big heists?” Jeremy said as he leaned against the back of the couch in the penthouse.

Ray tilted his head back to blink at Jeremy while Ryan continued to sharpen his knives. “We go to Hawaii and help the police there catch criminals.”

Jeremy stared back at Ray as Ryan didn’t make a sound. Ray stared back with a straight face, even as Jeremy burst out laughing and walked away, calling for Michael and Gavin to tell them the joke.

Ray grinned and looked back down at his DS. “Why do they never believe us?” he said as he leaned his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Probably because that’s the point,” Ryan snorted, setting his knife down and pushing his mask up to kiss the top of Ray’s head, “It is the best cover story.”

“Unless you count Officer Kawena,” Ray said, smiling as Ryan pulled his mask back down and watched him play Pokémon, “He’s too smart.”

“It’s not like he cares,” Ryan snorted as he glanced over his shoulder as Michael and Gavin started laughing with Jeremy.

Ray smiled and shrugged, sitting up slightly and snapping his DS closed. “It’s your turn to plan the heist, right?”

“Yep,” Ryan said, sneaking his arm around Ray and sighing, “You want to go back?”

“Hell, yeah. I’m tired,” Ray said, laughing as Michael launched over the back of the couch, Jeremy and Gavin following quickly after, demanding to play a game.


	433. The Phantom of the Opera from Phantom of the Odera 25th Anniversary version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Musico's place wasn't in the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And thank you to my beta for teaching me new things for this.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUTQarYXSSo

~~~~

           “Hey, Ray!” Michael said, running up to him with a giant grin. “What the hell are you doing? We’re on soon.”

Ray shot Michael a glare before glancing down at himself. “Do you see the shit they’re making me wear? I’m having a hard time even putting this stupid skirt on.”

Michael rolled his eyes and went around Ray, quickly hooking his skirt for him. “There, now come on!” he said, dragging Ray toward the stage.

The Opera house’s star singer was absolute shit. At least, Ray thought she was. Even as he danced with the other women and Michael, he tried not to cringe every time she opened her mouth.

Once again, she started to throw a fit and Ray rubbed his face. “You look good in the skirt,” one of the other dancers said, smiling shyly at him.

“Thanks,” Michael said, unfazed by her surprise at his voice, “Ray looks better though.”

“I just have hips,” Ray snorted, swishing his hips to make the beaded skirt swish around his legs.

Once the singer’s fit was over, they were back in position to dance and sing once more. They did the scene about a thousand times before they were finally free. 

Ray collapsed on the couch that was hidden in a small hallway next to the dressing room. He would wait for the others to leave before changing. He wasn’t like Michael, who didn’t care that the women stared at them in confusion and wonder.

Ray stared at the ceiling as he laid crookedly on the couch. The song they just performed a dozen times floated in his head and he started humming. His foot tapped in the air as the first few verses left his lips. He had always liked singing, and he enjoyed being able to sing higher than even some of the women.

“What a voice you have.”

Ray jumped a mile at the deep voice. He shot upright and looked around nervously. “Who’s there?”

“Oh, no one at all,” the voice said softly and Ray scowled, standing slowly and looking up. He paused when he made out glowing eyes in the shadows. “You certainly sing beautifully. With some training, you could do much better than that--prima donna.”

Ray snorted and folded his arms tightly over his chest. “Anyone could, but seriously. Who are you? And why the fuck are you hiding?”

“Hiding? I’m not hiding,” the voice said, the glowing eyes disappearing. Ray tensed, listening for footsteps that certainly had to be there. “You’re hiding here in this hallway when you should be standing on that stage in the spotlight.”

Ray froze then frowned, slowly spinning, searching for the eyes again. “They’d never make me the lead.”

“They would if you had training,” the voice said, sounding closer than before, almost right behind Ray. He snapped around, but no one was there. “I could train you.”

“Train me all you want; they still won’t do it,” Ray said, turning quickly on his heels again but there was no one behind him either.

“Nonsense,” the voice said and Ray sighed, “Think of me as your angel of music.”

Ray tensed and felt a stone in his stomach. His father always talked about an angel of music, had insisted that one talked to him and would come for him one day. Shaking his head, he glared into the darkness.

“They won’t do it,” Ray said, taking a deep breath and speaking against before the voice could insist once more, “Because I used to have balls.”

Silence. Ray raised an eyebrow as his ears began to ring. Hesitantly, he sat down and blinked at the wall. Alright, was he just talking to himself or something?

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t understand,” the voice spoke again, but this time a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Ray was on his feet, backing away from a tall man with half of his face covered with a mask. Blond hair was carefully slicked back on his head. One blue eye glowed out from behind the mask. Part of the mask didn’t cover the scarring across the man’s nose or lips. He wore a white shirt under a black vest. Black pants and dull black shoes still melted into the shadows.

“I-I’m one of those men who had their balls cut off when they’re a boy to keep their voice high. You know, a musico?” Ray said, taking a step back as the eye not covered by the mask studied him, “I--uh. This is about the only place I can get work because there’s not enough female singers. Kind of neat though? I like the costumes.”

The man blinked at Ray before giving him half a smile. “I can guarantee you that I can get you in that spotlight, no matter the circumstances. It’s where you belong,” he said softly, bowing to Ray before disappearing into the shadows again, “Think about it.”

Ray stared into the shadows, startled by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned, nearly socking Michael in the jaw. “Holy shit!” Michael gasped, leaning away from Ray’s hand, “What the fuck, man?”

“Uh, nothing,” Ray said quickly, putting his hand behind him, “Sorry.”

Michael snorted and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Everyone’s gone. You can change now.”

Ray’s shoulders slumped and he nodded. “Thanks,” he said before scurrying around Michael and racing into the dressing room. His hands shook as he pulled out his coat and slacks.

He frowned down at them then looked at his skirt. Hesitantly, he changed out of the skimpy outfit that didn’t cover his stomach and into the men’s clothes. When he left, Michael took his arm and walked with him towards their home.

As they walked, they passed the prima donna’s room and he almost gave a pause. It was full of expensive clothes, wigs, and jewelry. Her husband bent hand over foot for her as she snapped instructions at the Opera house owner.

Biting his lip, he spared a glance at the shadows around them before they left. The next day, as he waited for the others to leave the dressing room for him to change, he slipped into the tiny hallway with the couch.

“Uh, weird man who came from the shadows?” Ray hissed, looking around him, “Uh. Angel of music?” Nothing. Not even eyes on him. Ray huffed and rubbed his hands down his face. “Great, I’m going crazy.”

“You rang?”

Ray yelped as he jumped, snapping around and throwing a punch. The man, with a smirk, gently caught his hand. “You have quite the swing,” he said as he lowered Ray’s hand and let it go, “Did you think about my offer?”

Ray bit his lip and hugged his hand to his chest. “I--Uh. I think I’d like to be trained. If you really think I could be the lead eventually.”

“Of course,” the man said quickly, bowing to Ray, “I am at your service. We begin tonight.”

Before Ray could utter a sound, the man was gone, almost in a blink. “Ray! Get changed, be quick!” Michael called around the corner.

Ray, in a daze, walked into the dressing room and changed into his costume, then rushed out onto the stage. He thought a few times the dance instructor gave him a funny look, but then again, she gave everyone funny looks.

Yet, before he could hide in his hallway, she caught his arm. “If anyone asks, you are staying here to practice with me,” she said before letting him go and walking away.

Ray opened his mouth, decided he didn’t want to know, and closed it again. Shaking his head, he went to the couch and say with a heavy sigh.

“Why do you sit out here?”

Ray started, but he counted it as a victory when he didn’t jump out of his skin, or punch anybody. “I don’t like changing in front of the others,” he said, looking up as the man stepped out of the shadows and sat gracefully beside him.

The mask was, to him, bright white against the dark hallway. His hair was carefully styled where the mask no longer covered his face. Where there should have been an ear, there was nothing.

“That is fair,” the man said with a nod, turning to look at Ray, “Once you change, we will begin.”

Ray nodded and turned when Michael called for him. When he turned back, the man was gone. “You have got to stop that,” Ray muttered, glaring into the shadows.

He swore he heard laughter as he walked away. Michael wasn’t entirely convinced their dance instructor wanted him to stay back, but he reluctantly agreed. Once he left, the man appeared beside Ray again.

“Seriously, stop that,” Ray said, hand held over his heart.

The man laughed and bowed his head to Ray. “My apologies. Shall we?”

“Sure?” Ray said with an awkward shrug.

The lessons were fucking intense. By the time they finished, Ray could barely speak and he didn’t bother trying to sing at the practice the next night, nor at the show after that. The only relief he got was the man suggested that they don’t practice again until his voice returned. He also discovered hot cups of tea waiting for him at his mirror after every show. Smiling softly, he would down the cup before having to leave.

Once the show finally stopped running, Ray’s voice had returned and he sneaked into the Opera House with the dance instructor’s help. She would disappear once Ray was inside and reappear when he left.

“She...helps,” the man said when Ray asked after one lesson, “She is my voice with the owner.”

“Why don’t you just speak to him, Phantom?” Ray said, smirking when the man flinched, “Hey, I’m friends with her son; he knows a bunch of things.”

The man laughed lightly and gave Ray his normal half smile. “I suppose it was a little too foolish to think you would continue to consider me an angel of any sort.”

“Eh, you sing like one,” Ray said, giving the man a bright smile, “And you’re kinder to me than most other people.”

The man paused, studying Ray for a moment before smiling softly at him. “I’m glad to be here for you. Now, let’s continue.”

The next opera the house was performing was Hannibal, and Ray absolutely loved the music in that opera. The Phantom laughed, but readily agreed when Ray insisted that he teach him those pieces.

He wasn’t expecting for the prima donna to explode at them and storm off stage during the final dress rehearsal. He really wasn’t expecting Michael to suggest that he would be able to sing the part.

“Oh, nononono,” Ray hissed at Michael as he pushed him forward.

“Ray, now,” their instructor snapped and Ray instantly stepped forward out of habit. Wincing as the music began, he started to sing. All eyes were on him and he tried to think of being with the Phantom, alone in a room instead.

When he finished, he wasn’t expecting applause. He definitely wasn’t expecting the new owners to give him the lead.

“I told you,” the Phantom said as Ray sat in his own personal dressing room after the first show, “They loved you.”

Ray looked up at him with a dazed look in his eyes before grinning brightly at him. “I--“ he started, moving to stand when the door opened.

“Ray!”

Ray’s head snapped to the door in the same moment the Phantom disappeared into the shadows. “Gavin?” he gasped as a tall young man with wild hair stepped into the room.

“It really is you!” Gavin squawked, hugging Ray tightly, “I can’t believe you’re still singing!”

“Oh well, not many jobs out there for a guy without balls,” Ray laughed awkwardly, hugging Gavin back before stepping back, “I didn’t realize you liked the Opera.”

“I’m the new patron,” Gavin said proudly before gasping and holding a hand up. He slipped back outside and returned with a bouquet of flowers, “For the newest star of the opera house!”

“Oh Vav, thanks,” Ray laughed as he took the bouquet and looked around at the piles of other bouquets he had.

Gavin shook his head and waved for Ray to set the bouquet on the tall pile. “It’s been ages since we’ve talked, Ray.”

“Well, the last time we talked, we were just kids,” Ray said, setting the flowers down and turning to Gavin. He froze when Gavin studied Ray’s dress for the show. “What?”

“Why are you still wearing the dress?” Gavin said, head tilted to the side, “Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

“Uh, no it--“ Ray began but Gavin shook his head and cut him off.

“Unimportant. Change into something more appropriate and we’ll go to diner,” Gavin said, smiling at Ray before heading for the door.

“But--“ Ray began, but Gavin shutting the door cut him off.

Ray stood, frozen, in the middle of the room. Slowly, he looked down at the dress and frowned at the puffy skirt and strips of fabric keeping it up. He liked the way the rags he had stuffed into the chest fit him and how the curve of his hips were shown off.

“I can kill him for you,” the Phantom said as he stepped out of the shadows scowling. Ray didn’t even jump. He never did anymore.

“It-it’s fine. Gavin didn’t mean anything by it. I think,” Ray whispered, pulling at his skirt, “Does-does it look bad?”

“Not at all,” the Phantom said without hesitation, “You look beautiful.”

Ray smiled up at the phantom who smiled fondly back at him. “Thanks,” Ray said before looking at his clothes thrown over the back of his chair, “Is it bad that I don’t want to go to that dinner?”

“Not at all,” the Phantom said, shooting a glare at the door before glancing behind him at the full length mirror attached to the wall, “Instead, would you like to see something?”

“Huh? Oh, sure,” Ray said, keeping his back to the Phantom, “Just let me change first. As much as I like this dress, it’s not very comfortable.”

“Here,” the Phantom said, holding out a simple white dress that had been left in the room by the last user, “This should fit.”

Ray froze, the top of the dress off and showing his corset. He looked up at the Phantom with wide eyes. The Phantom just smiled back, nodding to the dress.

Ray smiled and took the soft dress. With the Phantom’s help, he got out of his costume and into the simple dress. He then took him by the hand and led him over to the mirror. Before Ray could speak, he pushed on the mirror and it opened to a thin hallway.

Mystified, Ray looked around as the Phantom led him through the hidden passages of the opera house by the hand. They went down and down until they reached the damp sewer that ran under the building.

“You live in the sewer?” Ray said as the dark passage opened up into a large room coated in candles. A desk held pages upon pages of notes and writings. A clean bed was tucked into another corner.

“Yes?” the Phantom said, giving Ray a worried look.

“You cleaned it up well,” Ray said, smiling at the Phantom as he followed him over to the desk. He blinked when he realized there was an organ behind the desk.

“Sit, sit,” the Phantom said, gesturing to the bench in front of the organ, “Would you like to have our lesson here?”

“Sure,” Ray said slowly as he sat and looked around him.

The Phantom nodded and they began. Ray sang until he felt too tired to even stand. The Phantom gave up his bed to him and he gratefully took it. He couldn’t have been asleep long before he woke and found the Phantom furiously writing at his desk.

As Ray sneaked over to the Phantom, he considered lifting his mask and seeing what was underneath. As he stood behind the Phantom, staring at the edge of the mask, he reached out and slammed his hands down on his shoulders.

“Jesus!” the Phantom yelped, jumping and turning as Ray laughed.

“Payback!” Ray laughed, throwing his fists into the air, “Not so fun on the other end, now is it?”

The Phantom blinked at him, clutching his shirt over his heart before smiling. “I suppose not, but I’m still going to do it.” 

“Aw,” Ray pouted, folding his arms. He smiled as the Phantom laughed before sitting next to him on the bench in front of his desk. “What are you going?”

“Writing an opera,” the Phantom said before awkwardly clearing his throat, “For you.”

Ray blinked at the pages before looking up at the Phantom. “For me?” he whispered, holding his breath as the Phantom nodded.

“You’re my muse,” the Phantom said, smiling fondly at the page he was writing.

Ray took a breath and smiled. “I can’t wait to see it,” he said with a nod before looking at his lap.

“Do you...wish for me to use male pronouns?” the Phantom said suddenly, breaking the silence of the sewer, turning to look at Ray with those piercing blue eyes.

“Huh?” Ray said, blinking up at the Phantom.

The Phantom winced and swallowed thickly. “I--Well. I have been keeping an eye on you, since I heard you sing for the first time. I-I noticed that you aren’t comfortable in your normal clothes.”

Ray blinked at the Phantom a few times. Some part of him was a little creeped out, but the other part of him was already using his mouth to answer. “I don’t mind being a girl,” he blurted before tensing and blushing, “Er--I mean--Wait, no. Fuck it. I’ve always liked being called a woman.”

The man laughed and slipped from his seat to kneel in front of him. “No matter what, you are no different to me. Man or woman, you are beautiful and amazing.”

Ray felt himself blush as he smiled down at the Phantom. “Thank you,” he said before tugging on the Phantom’s arm to make him sit beside him again, “What should I call you?”

The Phantom opened his mouth and uttered only one sound before chuckling and nodding to Ray’s pointed look. “Ryan,” he said, smiling at Ray and running his finger over the edge of his mask.

Ray nodded once and looked down at the pages. “So, what’s it about?” he said, picking up a few of the pages. Ryan quickly dug around until he found the first page and handed it to Ray with a proud grin.


	434. The Imperial March by John Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see, he had absolutely no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8

           “Okay, now see... I had no idea.” Ryan forced a laugh, hand raised as the blaster was pressed more into his chest.

“Right, like we can believe you,” the Stormtrooper snorted, jerking his blaster at him.

Ryan pursed his lips and shrugged. “Believe what you want but I really had no idea that there were rebels hiding in my ship.”

The trooper said nothing, finger on the trigger of his blaster. Ryan saw the other troopers at the trade stop harassing the men, women, and children found in a fake crate in his cargo bay. The trooper snapped his head to the side and shouted to them.

In a flash, Ryan slammed his palm against the trooper’s chest. He went flying as Ryan yanked out a small tube. The other troopers were slow to react as he raced across the tarmac. With the flick of a button, bright purple light burst from the tube in his hand. A beam of light emerged from the tube and stopped only about twelve inches from the tube.

With the flick of his wrist, he shoved the light into the trooper’s chest. The trooper stumbled and fell back as Ryan turned and slammed his hand into the trooper’s head. He went flying, the helmet flying off and clattering against the ground.

“In the ship, now,” Ryan hissed, herding the refugees toward his tiny cargo ship. He swore as he saw more troopers heading for them as he slammed the cargo bay closed. Turning off the light blade, he scurried up the stairs to his cockpit and started up his ship. The troopers were pointing and bringing over giant hooks to launch at his ship.

“Come on, come on,” Ryan muttered as the ship shuddered and lurched forward. He grit his teeth as the ship puttered into the sky, the hooks just missing hitting him. “Fuck yeah!” he shouted as his ship rattled through the atmosphere.

Shaking his head, Ryan collapsed back against his seat as the autopilot turned on and they jumped to lightspeed. Pulling out his tube he grinned at his light blade. “Can’t believe that fucking worked,” he muttered before stuffing the tube back in his pocket.

Standing, he wandered down into the cargo bay, dragging a medical bot without legs behind him. “Anyone hurt?” Ryan said as he dropped the robot.

“No, we’re alright,” one of the men said, leaving his wife and child to come over to him, “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem,” Ryan chuckled before nodding down to the robot, “I’ll leave this here, just in case. We’re almost to the right planet.”

The man nodded and wandered back over to his family. Ryan smiled softly before turning, ignoring the medical droid’s voice crackling incomprehensibly at him. He went back to the cockpit and dropped into his seat before turning and dragging a small box out from a compartment under the controls.

He dug around until he pulled out a much larger tube than the one in his pocket. He winced as a few pieces fell back into the box. 

“Well shit,” he muttered as he gathered up the pieces, “Where is it?”

He ended up having to upend the box to find the purple crystal. He grabbed the crystal and looked it over. No cracks. Sighing in relief, he pocketed the crystal before shoving everything back in the box. He wouldn’t be needing that shit or the junky ship anymore once they landed.

Years as a mercenary for hire was tiring. Years running from the Empire was equally as annoying. Years of the bullshit laws and bullshit treatment of the people made him a bit bitter. So there he was, smuggling people to the Resistance so they and he himself could join.

Leaning back in his seat, he lifted his legs and crossed them on the dashboard. He folded his fingers behind his head and sighed as he stared at the stars streaking past. He was almost dozing off when the ship came to a stop beside a small green planet.

Dropping his feet to the ground, he smirked as he piloted the ship towards the planet. He expected someone to come stop him and ask him who the fuck he was, but he wasn’t expecting an entire fleet of ships to emerge out of fucking _nowhere_.

“State your name and business,” a voice said, crackling over the comms.

“Ryan Haywood, dropping off refugees of the Empire and looking to join the Resistance myself,” Ryan said, nervously holding onto the controls.

There was just the sizzle over the communications for a moment. “You do realize you’re flying an Empire cargo ship, correct?”

“Yep, stole it myself,” Ryan snorted, tapping his controls nervously, “Probably not my best idea since this is a piece of shit.”

There was silence again. Ryan swallowed thickly, eyeing the ships nervously. “Alright, you can come down. Your ship will be searched.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ryan muttered, continuing down to the planet surrounded by Resistance fighters. The moment he landed, a new voice demanded that he open the bay doors and the cockpit. He immediately complied and held his hands up when two women burst into the cabin with blasters pointed at him.

He kept his hands up as they forced him onto the tarmac. He was relieved when he saw the refugees being cared for by real medical droids. 

“Haywood isn’t a name I’ve heard,” a woman said and Ryan’s head snapped around.

“Oh, well. I’m not some big guy,” Ryan shrugged, eyeing the short, older woman in front of him. Her hair was pulled up in loops and buns. She was smirking at him.

“I see,” she said slowly, looking Ryan up and down, “What’s that in your left pocket?”

Ryan tensed and glanced down at his pocket. He really didn’t want them to take away his new toy. He just got the damn thing working. 

“How?” he said as he hesitantly reached for his pocket. He stopped when the blasters at his back jabbed into him.

The woman raised her hand and the blasters were lowered. “I just know these things,” she said, giving him a crooked smile, “Just like you do.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the woman as he pulled out his light blade and held it out. “What do you mean?” he said slowly as she took the blade and pressed the button.

Gasps went around him and he raised an eyebrow. Recognition passed through nearly everyone’s eyes and he just shrugged slightly. “Made it myself,” he said as the woman studied the light.

“Where’s the rest of the crystal?” the woman said, turning the blade off.

“My other pocket,” Ryan said, nodding to his right leg, “The thing I based if off of is still in the ship if you want to look at that too.”

“Where did you get it?” the woman said without hesitating, holding the blade back out to him.

Ryan took the blade carefully, glancing back at the women. “It was something my mother gave me. Never said what it was before she left me on Florn.”

“Florn? Do you have a nerve implant?” the woman said, still smiling just enough for Ryan to know that she already knew the answer.

“No?” Ryan said slowly, frowning as another round of murmurs went up around them, “I-is this about how I can launch people in the air? Cause you probably know about that already, right?”

The woman chuckled and waved the women away. “We’d be more than happy to have you, Ryan Haywood. There’s someone you should probably meet.”

Ryan lowered his hand and shot the women a confused look as he slowly followed the older woman. They shrugged at him and he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he followed closely after the woman, people running past them and in front of them.

“Florn is a mysterious planet,” the woman said without looking at him as they walked, “Not many visitors.”

“Not really, yeah,” Ryan said, frowning down at the woman, “Once I got off the damn planet I never looked back.”

The woman hummed and nodded, folding her hands behind her. “What do you call that device you made?”

“A light blade? I’m not really sure what else to call it,” Ryan said with a shrug, resisting the urge to reach into his pocket and play with the tube.

The woman chuckled and nodded, easily navigating a labyrinth of hallways. Ryan saw a glance of an all-white wing of rooms where the refugees he brought were being treated. They passed another room not long after where one man was lying in a pod while another sat beside him, saying something, a round droid sitting at his feet.

The Resistance base was packed with people from varying planets. Ryan kept his arms pulled in to stay out of the way as they made their way through the base. 

“You’re not the first with special abilities to come to us,” the woman said once they reached a quieter portion of the base.

“Special abilities?” Ryan said, before snorting, “Oh, you mean the throwing people thing?”

“And the ability to survive on Florn without an implant,” the woman said with a nod, “That isn’t something just anyone can do.”

“And?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow as the woman smiled up at him.

“And, it means you’re not alone. Although, you are the least informed,” the woman said as she pushed open a door.

Inside was one shorter man with soft black hair and a scraggly beard. He was holding a larger version of Ryan’s light blade while a droid shot a blaster at him. The man had a rag covering his eyes.

Ryan’s jaw dropped as the man perfectly deflected all of the blaster bolts with his big blue light blade. “I didn’t know they could do that,” he hissed to the woman who laughed lightly.

“Ray?” the woman said simply, despite the panicked look Ryan shot her. There was no way in hell he was like this guy.

“Oh, hey,” Ray said, deflecting a bolt right into the droid, frying its circuits and knocking it over, “Is that the guy we sensed?”

Ryan tensed and gave the woman another nervous look. She patted his arm sympathetically. “Yes it is. You should see what he has.”

Ray lifted the rag as he turned off his blade. “What?” he said as he walked over, hooking his blade on a loop on his belt.

The woman nodded to him and he hesitantly pulled out his light blade. He held it out to Ray who raised an eyebrow and took it. He flicked it on then gasped. “Holy shit! You made it a knife?!”

Ryan blinked slowly as Ray studied his blade. “Uh, yeah. Took forever for me to figure out how to make it work.”

“That’s so fucking cool,” Ray laughed, holding the blade up, “Where’s the rest of the crystal?”

“It’s in my pocket,” Ryan said, digging the purple crystal out.

Ray took the crystal and gasped. “Dude, I’ve always wanted a purple lightsaber. Where did you get this crystal?”

“Uh, an older version of what you have? Got it from my mom,” Ryan said, tensing when Ray’s head snapped up and he looked at the woman.

“He’s a direct descendant?” Ray said before looking up at Ryan in awe.

“It would appear so,” the woman said with a nod, “The child of a child.”

“I thought there weren’t any more children,” Ray said, smiling brightly up at Ryan, bouncing slightly.

“We didn’t think your father was around either,” the woman chuckled before patting Ryan’s shoulder and turning away, “Well, you two get acquainted! Show him the ropes, Ray!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Ray laughed before giving Ryan a giant grin, “Can’t believe it. I thought I was alone in this shit.”

Ryan frowned, not wanting to destroy the beautiful smile on Ray’s face. “I’m sorry, I have no idea what just happened,” he said carefully, wincing when Ray’s smile instantly fell.

“What do you mean?” Ray said, brow furrowing as Ryan shrugged.

“My mother left me on Florn with what is apparently called a lightsaber, then fucked off. I-I don’t know anything about what you’re talking about or where I’ve even come from,” Ryan said, biting his lip as Ray’s shoulders slumped and his head bowed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s-it’s fine. Not really your fault,” Ray sighed before giving Ryan an honest smile, “Just means there might be more people like us out there somewhere, abandoned on a planet.”

“God, I hope not,” Ryan said, wrinkling his nose, “Florn fucking sucked.”

Ray laughed and Ryan smiled, relaxing as Ray waved him further into the room. “Well, I’ll start by telling you everything you need to know, I guess.”

“That would be helpful,” Ryan said, sitting across from Ray at a short table.

 

Ray laughed as Ryan sat with his face pressed against the table. Their tea had long since cold as he groaned. 

“What the fuuuuck,” he muttered.

Ray hid his laugh behind his hand before reaching over and patting Ryan’s head. “It’s a lot.”

“It’s not just a lot!” Ryan said as he shot upright, frowning at Ray, “This is an entire life I was left out of!”

“For your own good,” Ray said with a shrug, folding his hands in his lap, “If your mother hadn’t done that, you might be under the Empire’s thumb, or dead.”

“I could be dead because Florn fucking sucks!” Ryan snapped, hands shaking, “You said that most kids don’t start training until they’re like five or something?”

“About that...” Ray said slowly, brow furrowing as Ryan shook.

“I was three when she left me there, by myself,” Ryan whispered, grabbing the table and holding on with a white knuckled grip, “What if I wasn’t Force-sensitive? What if I was just a fucking person?”

“Ryan--“ Ray said, but stopped when Ryan shook his head.

“I...God,” Ryan whispered, holding his head, “Maybe she never did care.”

Ray winced but didn’t say anything. He grew up with a good family, was picked out of the crowd by the General only a few months ago and then trained by her. Hesitantly, he stood and walked over to Ryan. Kneeling at his side, he hugged his head and shoulder’s to his chest as he shook but didn’t shed a tear.

“Now what?” Ryan whispered, slowly unfolding himself to just lean against Ray in exhaustion.

“Well, uh, I have some training and we’re kind of waiting, apparently, for someone else to go get the master and either come back with him or come back with the skills to teach us,” Ray said, still running his hand through Ryan’s hair like he did when he first hugged him.

“So you’ll show me the ropes?” Ryan said with a weak smile.

“I guess so,” Ray said, smiling softly back, “But not today. Today we sleep or something.”

Ryan laughed and closed his eyes. He felt warm and safe right where he was.


	435. Arena by Lindsey Stirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't really want to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA9bOvKbLu0

         Ryan went to his toes, sucking in his gut as the battle axe slammed into the ground. Breathing hard, he swung his arms to keep his balance and back away as his opponent tried to yank the axe from the packed soil. Sweat dripped down his face as he lowered his stance, knees bending and arms up.

He backed away from the large woman who nearly fell over when the axe jerked free, splinters of wood poking out of the ground. Puffing a breath, Ryan dodged forward and hooked his blade on the back of her leg while she struggled to regain balance.

With a cry, she went to her knees, leaning heavily on the axe. Ryan skidded behind her and brought the knife around her throat. He paused before slitting her throat. Blood gushed from the cut as the woman fell forward.

Ryan watched as blood soaked the soil, the dirt clumping together. His heartbeat filled his ears. Blood dripped from his blade and his armor. Just under the roaring in his head, he heard the crunch of sandals on dirt and the whistle of a sword slipping through the air.

He dropped down just as the blood soaked blade swished over his head. Throwing most of his weight on his hands, blood and soil clinging to his skin, he kicked his legs out and heard the crunch of bone as he hit the other criminal’s ankles. As the body slammed into the ground he stumbled to his feet.

The man’s sword was thrown close to him and he scooped it up, flipping his knife in his hand so the blade ran parallel to his forearm. The man was struggling to his feet and Ryan took in his chest plate and arm and leg guards before darting forward and slipping the sword between his arm and armor.

The man managed to cry out once before gurgling on his own blood. Red dripped from his stained teeth and lips as Ryan yanked the sword free. Faintly, he could hear the roars of a crowd under the blood pumping in his head.

Swallowing thickly, he looked around him nervously. Dead littered the floor. Pained groans were drowned out by the crowds of white looking down at them. Only a few other criminals still stood. Ryan gripped his weapons tighter to keep his hands from shaking.

Just as he and a short man with a spear met eyes and jerked toward each other, weapons raised, a horn blasted over their heads. Cheering and applauding erupted from the crowd Ryan froze, nearly tripping with his sudden stop. The young man he’d met eyes with had dropped his spear, arms raised as he laughed.

Ryan smiled slightly and lowered his arms. There were two other criminals standing who were looking up at the box the Emperor resided. One looked between Ryan and the young man and then darted toward the young man.

The young man wasn’t watching, he was waving to the crowds--who had a small collective gasp as Ryan reached him first. The woman’s sword slammed into Ryan’s knife, the young man knocked to the ground from Ryan’s tackle.

The woman snarled at him, but Ryan barely registered the sound before he was slipping his sword into her throat. Blood splattered his face as he yanked the sword out of the side of her throat and she fell. Breathing hard, Ryan shot the other woman standing a glare before turning to look at the young man.

His eyes were sunken into his face, cheeks a little too well defined. His beard and hair were a little too long, curling and tangled. His brown eyes were wide and terrified as Ryan threw his weapons down and offered him his hand.

“Bring out the next batch!” was shouted over their heads as the young man hesitantly took Ryan’s hand.

“What?!” the man gasped as Ryan scowled, glaring back at the Emperor who smirked down at them. The woman was already raising her shield and net toward the criminals now entering the arena.

“I’m Ray,” the young man said as he shoved Ryan’s knife and sword into his hands before grabbing his spear.

Ryan spared him a glance, spinning his knife in his slick hands. “Ryan,” he breathed as Ray snatched up the shield of a fallen criminal.

“You watch my back, I’ll watch yours?” Ray said, smirking up at Ryan. They were both splattered with blood. Their chest plates had small scratches and their bare arms were already burning in the sun.

“Deal,” Ryan said with a nod, glancing down at their feet. He scooped up as helmet that had a skull mask plate and slipped it onto his head. “Arrows.” He nodded toward the guards behind the new batch of criminals with drawn bows when Ray gave him a look.

Ray snorted and grabbed a simple helmet and slapped it onto his head. “Think they’ll make us gladiators when we win?” he said as he lowered his stance and covered his chest and torso with his shield.

Ryan raised his knife in front of him, sword pulled back and at the ready. “That or they’ll make us kill each other.”

Ray pursed his lips as the woman met the first criminal. “We’ll see how this goes.”

Ryan laughed and ducked as Ray raised his shield to block the arrow hurtling toward him. “Gotta move in to be out of range.”

“On it,” Ray said as he darted forward, keeping the shield raised above their heads. Ryan followed after him, keeping an eye around them as they entered the fray of criminals fighting each other.

Ray deflected another arrow as Ryan redirected a sword to hit the man next to their attacker. Back to back, side to side, they danced, blood pattering on their helmets and staining their armor. Ryan eventually lost his shield and his spear shattered but he somehow managed to get a net.

Ryan’s knife was yanked from his hand but he got ahold of his opponent’s sword and cut his hand off to get a better grip. Arrows occasionally rained down on them and twice Ryan threw a body over their heads to block a deadly shot. As the other criminals ducked and ran, Ryan tucked Ray under his arm and held the body over them.

Ray slapped his shoulder and laughed as the arrows stopped. Ryan tossed the body to the side.

“Nice,” Ray breathed before whipping his net out to tangle with the spear of the woman charging them. He yanked the spear from her hands as Ryan sunk his sword into her stomach. He couldn’t get the damn thing free as Ray scooped up the spear. 

“Leave it!” Ray called over his shoulder, kicking a ball and chain over to him.

“I suck with theses!” Ryan called back, picking the chain up and swinging the heavy metal balls around his hand.

“Too fucking bad,” Ray snorted, wincing as a sword slammed into his spear just in time. Ryan’s arms came around him for the ball to slam into the man’s head and crush his skull. “‘Suck,’ my ass,” he snorted.

“Maybe after,” Ryan grunted as he yanked the balls free.

Ray choked on a snort as Ryan turned toward their next opponent who just got stabbed with a spear at the same time as another woman stabbed him with a sword, huh. Both bodies fell, and Ray and Ryan stood, breathing heavily.

They glanced at each other, then at the Emperor who was glaring down at them. He stood, thumb raised to point down when the cheering around them erupted into fierce screaming. Both Ray and Ryan flinched as the Emperor froze.

Finally beginning to feel gross, Ryan looked down at Ray and threw down his weapons. Ray looked back up at him and with a smirk tossed down his own weapons. The cursing got louder and they scrambled for each other’s hands. Ryan noted as Ray edged closer to him, that they weren’t angry with them.

“Ryan,” Ray breathed and Ryan looked at Ray then followed his gaze to the Emperor’s box.

His jaw dropped as the Emperor gave them the thumbs up. Ray laughed and shook his shoulder as he stared. The crowd was cheering once more. He slowly smiled. Laughing, he scooped Ray up and held onto him as the guards approached them.

He didn’t set Ray down as they stopped beside them. Ray hugged his shoulders, breathing heavily and laughing against his helmet. The Emperor raised his hand and silence burst through the arena.

Ryan gently set Ray down but didn’t let go because Ray didn’t either, and he wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to do. 

“Congratulations,” the Emperor sneered, “You are now the arena champions. Defend the title well.” The translator finished speaking, and Ryan breathed in relief.

Scowling, Ray finally let go, but grabbed onto Ryan’s hand. He held on just as tightly to Ray as they were led from the arena, the crowds shouting something at them. Ryan couldn’t understand a damn thing.

Ray snorted and Ryan shot him a look. “What are they saying?” he whispered as the arched doorway sheltered them from the blinding sun.

“You don’t know Latin?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow as Ryan shook his head, “They’re calling us uh-“ he wrinkled his nose, mouth trying to find the right words in Germanic, “The bloody lovers.”

Ryan choked on a laugh and Ray grinned. “Wow,” he said, shaking his head, “I knew the Romans were weird about their gladiators, but really?”

“Really,” Ray said with a nod, watching Ryan out of the corner of his eye as they were left in a small infirmary, the doctors glaring at them, “Where are you from?”

“Beyond Rome,” Ryan said, frowning as the doctor said something to him in Latin, “Um?”

“He wants you to sit,” Ray said, pointing to the bench the doctor was standing next to as he sat at the bench across from it.

Ryan cautiously sat, eyeing the doctors nervously. “How do you know Latin?” he said eventually, looking back at Ray.

“I was a scholar,” Ray said with a shrug, lifting his arms as the doctor undid the straps for his armor, “But apparently, I really look like this one guy they were looking for, or something. I don’t think the guards in England liked me.”

Ryan tensed and blinked slowly at Ray. “You’re from behind the wall?”

Ray stared back at Ryan as the doctor pulled out a spider web to cover what few scratches he had. “I’m guessing you’re from beyond it?”

His lips twitched and then Ryan was laughing, the doctors shooting him weird looks. Ray snorted then started to crack up himself. As they sobered, the doctors finished tending to their wounds before kicking them out.

“Now where?” Ryan said, keeping close to Ray as they walked through the underbelly of the arena.

“We need a sponsor,” Ray whispered back, eyes scanning the crowd, “I heard about this one guy who might be interested.”

Ryan’s brow furrowed, but he didn’t question it. He just followed after Ray, not understanding a damn thing anyone was saying. “You two!”

Ray and Ryan turned toward each other to see a man with a lazy grin approach them. “Geoffrey?” Ray said stepping forward. Ryan stuck to Ray’s back, glancing around them nervously. The Romans were glaring at them as they continued to speak in Germanic.

“That’s me. Thought you might be needing a sponsor,” Geoffrey said, sharing a knowing smile with Ray, “Since you somehow got yourself into this mess.”

“Not my fucking fault,” Ray snorted, folding his arms. Geoff snorted and laughed and he rolled his eyes before gesturing to Ryan. “This is Ryan, he can’t understand Latin.”

“Figured,” Geoff said, nodding to Ray, holding his arm out.

Ryan hesitantly took Geoff’s arm as he had seen other Romans do. “What’s happening?”

“I sponsored for Ray to go study the barbarians beyond Hadrian’s wall,” Geoff said, letting Ryan’s arm go, “And it looks like I’m now sponsoring him to fight for his life.”

“It wasn’t so bad with Rye’s help,” Ray said with a shrug before smiling up at Ryan.

Ryan smiled awkwardly back before looking at Geoff. “I’d rather not fight?”

“Too late for that now,” Geoff snorted, shaking his head before guiding them toward the exit, “Good news is that people like the whole blood couple thing which means they’ll want you in fights together.”

Ryan shot Ray a confused look who just laughed and grabbed his hand. Sighing, Ryan squeezed Ray’s hand and held on. Geoff gave them a house to share and a meal to eat. He got them new, better armor and beautiful weapons. He got them into tournaments and games and told them how to act. To play up the drama and the romance.

Each night they came home more exhausted and sore but also well-loved among the crowd. They would fall into their shared bed. Then,Ray would tuck Ryan’s head under his chin and continue teaching him Latin.

Ray would always fall asleep first and Ryan would grin, closing his eyes and finding himself at home every time Ray’s heart beat.


	436. Hold Me Down by Halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His feet were bleeding and his bones had deep grooves in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAHRurZfmHo

           The line he walked was thinner than a knife blade, yet every step dug razor sharp metal into his feet. Blood dripped down the sides of the blade, rolling down the glittering metal. His toes were nearly all gone from missteps. His pants were soaked in blood. His hands had flecks of dried blood falling into the darkness surrounding him.

His hands were thrown to his sides to keep his balance. He found that walking in the bleeding grooves in his feet helped him keep his rapid pace. His bones crunched and cracked as he was nearly running along his line.

He wasn’t sure what laid on either side of the blade. He didn’t know what would happen if he fell to one side or the other so he just kept going, hoping that he wouldn’t tumble over into something he couldn’t get himself out of.

Occasionally there would be something on the line. Some of the obstacles were human shaped, others were weapons and cars. Sometimes even buildings themselves. They would be perfectly balanced on his line, impassable. He couldn’t go around them, and his feet were so bloody and messy that he couldn’t climb them.

He couldn’t stop either. If he did, he’d sink down on the blade and be cut in half. So he had to go through them. He would reach out and sometimes he was met with resistance other times his fingers were begin to slide through the obstacle.

Either way, eventually, he pushed his way through the thick gel and make it out on the other side breathing hard but unable to stop. He would feel older, more cuts would litter his body, more of his clothes would be shredded away, but he kept running.

This, however, was one of those objects that almost had him slamming to a stop in his tracks. His arm had been blown off by a grenade that had landed too close. His stump was bleeding, but nothing like when his arm was first chopped off. His right leg was definitely broken in at least two places after his car had rolled, the driver side wheel well nearly completely crushing his leg.

He didn’t have any more guns. All he had was a throwing knife he was holding up in front of him with a trembling hand. Despite the blood, gore, and pain, he was still breathing. Still kicking. He’d be damned if this stopped him in his tracks.

Towering over him was the second smallest member of the Fake AH Crew. Brown eyes looked him over lazily, a bright pink sniper rifle sling across his back. His hands were shoved into his pockets while his shoulders slouched.

“Agent Haywood,” BrownMan said slowly before smirking. His hair was covered by his purple hoodie which was splattered with blood. His scraggly beard was cut close and had flakes of dried blood clinging to the strands. The black rimmed glasses resting on his nose had a crack running up the right lens.

“BrownMan,” Ryan croaked, gritting his teeth as his grip loosened on his knife. He was losing blood rapidly from somewhere, he as sure. He didn’t have much time. “I don’t suppose you’ll want to help me?”

The knife clattered to the ground between his legs as BrownMan raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. “Help you?” he said before snorting and shaking his head.

Ryan’s hand fell to his side and he took a deep, rugged breath. “Didn’t think so.”

“I didn’t say no,” BrownMan said, crouching without taking his hands out of pockets and ignoring the crack coming from his knees. Even his jeans were splattered with blood. “What do I get out of it?”

“I won’t arrest you, this time,” Ryan said without hesitation, smiling as BrownMan chuckled and leaned back on the ball of his feet.

“Only this time? I think helping you out of this mess requires a bit more,” Ray said, leaning on his toes again.

Ryan tried to hum as though he was thinking but instead coughed, blood spurting from his mouth. He wheezed as blood dribbled down his chin. BrownMan wrinkled his nose and awkwardly shuffled backwards. “Better think of something fast, Detective.”

“I’ll give you an alibi on your next job,” Ryan croaked, wincing as his throat burned.

BrownMan’s eyebrows nearly disappeared under his hoodie. “What the hell kind of alibi can you give me?” he laughed.

“The date kind?” Ryan snapped back at BrownMan’s tone.

Silence crushed Ryan’s already punctured lungs as BrownMan just stared at him, surprise just barely concealed on his face. 

“Okay, deal,” he said before pushing himself up to his feet and walking away.

Ryan scowled and closed his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath and only succeeded in coughing up more blood. Groaning quietly, he clung to the last bit of consciousness he had by trying to describe where exactly he was on a map. When that was finished, he tried to use as many words as he could think of to describe the pain he was feeling.

Anything to stay awake. Anything to keep his eyes open just that much longer. He was about to stand still on his line and he couldn’t let himself be cut in half.

His fuzzy vision focused on two figures approaching him. He felt the relief crash into him before blackness engulfed him.

The grooves on his feet became a little deeper as he pushed through the slowly liquefying gel surrounding him. All he could see was BrownMan towering over him, making a face at the blood pouring from his feet.

“What are you doing, toeing the line?” BrownMan’s voice floated around him as he pushed down harder, digging the blade a bit deeper into his bones. He grit his teeth against the pain, the slide of his teeth ringing in his ears. “Why not just fucking fall off like the rest of us? It’s more fun that way.”

“He could be useful.” That was a new voice. “Have you seen his rap sheet?”

“A crooked cop? Won’t he be the first person they look at?” Another new voice. Why couldn’t any of them just help him fucking move already.

“Who cares? He just owes me one.” That was BrownMan again. The figure blocking Ryan’s path suddenly grabbed his arm.

Ryan tried to jerk his arm away and nearly lost his balance, almost backed up on his line. He didn’t know what would happen if he did that. BrownMan kept a tight hold on his arm and suddenly the gel around him turned to water and slammed over him, temporarily clearing the blood from the blade as Ryan stumbled forward into a blinding light.

“About fucking time you woke up.”

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut against the bright fluorescents of the white room. The faint beeping of a monitor jabbed at his head behind him as he groaned. Air scratched the entire way down his dry throat, making him cough.

His entire body jerked with every cough. When he finally finished, he thought he’d feel blood on his lips but they were mercifully clean.

“So, uh. That date thing still stand?”

Ryan’s head throbbed as he slowly looked to the side at BrownMan who was staring down at his DS. His eyes didn’t even flicker in Ryan’s direction as he aggressively pressed the buttons.

“If you’ve got somebody to kill,” Ryan rasped, closing his eyes again and wincing. Mercifully, he didn’t cough this time. Instead, his throat throbbed and ached as he tried to generate any saliva into his mouth.

“I’ll get Jack,” BrownMan said before taking a deep breath. “JACK! HAYWOOD’S AWAKE!” he shouted.

Ryan snarled in pain, curling in on himself slightly. He hissed when his right leg burned painfully at the movement, stuck in place by a thick cast.

His ribs burned and almost felt like they rattled in his chest as he laid back against the bed, his ears ringing and head thumping to a different rhythm than the rest of him.

“Oops,” BrownMan deadpanned as a woman with curly red hair and a scowl on her painted lips slid into the room.

“Ray!” she snapped, huffing as she walked over to Ryan and looked him over, “Just because he arrested you once.”

“Twice,” Ryan corrected before Ray could, smirking when he shot him a glare, “Not successfully, though.”

Jack rolled her eyes as Ray stuck his tongue out at Ryan who raspberried him out in retaliation. Faintly, as Jack tended to his aching ribs and fused about getting him pills and water, he wondered why Ray hadn’t been an obstacle before. Yes, Ryan arrested him twice and both times he nearly died. Now, he was a target whenever he appeared at the scene of a Fake heist.

“Think he’ll live?” Ray said, snapping his DS closed.

“Of course,” Jack snorted, pouting playfully at Ray. “Are you saying I’m a bad medic?”

“Never,” Ray said quickly, laughing lightly before looking down at Ryan and smirking, “Warning, Haywood, I’m not a cheap date.”

“I’m not at all surprised,” Ryan said, throat protesting only slightly now, “And you have to make a scene.”

Jack rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You two, I swear,” she said before turning her back on them, “You’ll need a lot of rest. Once you’re more awake, we’ll drop you off at the precinct for them to take care of you.”

“You’re the best medic,” Ryan said, giving her a lazy smile when she turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Uh huh,” Jack snorted before slipping from the room.

“Suck up,” Ray said, folding his arms as Ryan grunted and looked at the IV in his arm.

“Did you find my arm?” Ryan said after a moment, looking up at Ray.

“Nope. I think it was in pieces,” Ray said as he pulled his feet up to rest on the seat of the chair.

“Damn,” Ryan wrinkled his nose and let his head fall back onto his pillow.

Ray watched him for a moment, cheek resting on his arms. “I don’t get you.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at the ceiling, refusing to turn and look at Ray. “Oh?”

“You’re one of the best detectives those idiots have. You’ve arrested me twice and actually managed to get Geoff in a cell before we broke him out. You’ve been after our asses since you got here, yet you deal drugs and weapons. You’re not afraid to kill whoever you need to, even if it’s another officer. Why the fuck aren’t you on our side?” Ray said, brown eyes studying Ryan closely.

Ryan puffed a laugh and shook his head. “As long as I’m the only officer who can go after the Fakes and live, they can’t risk losing me to my illegal activities,” he said, shrugging the best he could without causing pain, which he failed with a wince, “Why do you think I’m even here? Why do you think it’s so easy for you to escape me?”

Ray pressed his lips into a thin line, eyes glittering. “You accidentally caught someone, didn’t you?”

“Heard of Doll?” Ryan said, finally turning to look at Ray, “She was my partner until I accidentally led a squad right to her.”

“Doll’s here though?” Ray said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m crooked, not a dick,” Ryan snorted, looking back up at the ceiling and closing his eyes. His mind spun as the pain pills kicked in. “Broke her out and we came here. How the fuck do you think I’m even get close to where your sniper nest is?”

Ray barked a laugh and dropped his feet to the ground with a thud. “Why bother with the cops?”

“Eh.” Ryan tempted a shrug again with more success this time. “It’s kind of fun. Oh, well. It was.”

Ray was silent but Ryan could feel his stare on his arm, almost feel the words on the tip of his tongue. “When did it stop being fun?” he whispered and Ryan sighed through his nose.

“You know when,” Ryan whispered back, the silence weighing on their shoulders uncomfortably.

“Why the date, then?” Ray said and Ryan cracked and eye open to watch him. It was faint, but there was a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Why not? I was probably dying and I didn’t think you’d actually get anyone,” Ryan said before closing his eyes and smiling, “Plus, you’re cute and I definitely target you just so we can banter in my car before you get rescued.”

Ray laughed lightly and the silence eased. The beep of the monitor returned to the front of Ryan’s mind as his eyes started to get heavy. “So, Alibi date or real date?” he slurred, turning his head and grinning at Ray. He felt like he was floating.

“I don’t see why we can’t do both,” Ray said, grinning back, before darkness consumed Ryan’s spinning mind.

Ryan had lived some time without getting close to teetering on his line. He had made following the line an art and his feet paid the price. He didn’t know what laid beneath him--if there were two extremes on either side or just one big shit storm.

However, after so long, even he couldn’t keep steady on the line. He wobbled and stumbled as he slowly crawled along the blade. His wounds healed slowly and his reluctance to go back to work kept him in bed in the Fake’s headquarters. No one really believed him when he said he still couldn’t walk, but they let him lie.

Meg wasn’t too happy with him, but he expected that. She had been the one insisting that he give up the police in the first place. He had decided otherwise. He continued on his run, a prosthetic arm awkwardly helping him keep balance. He had teetered but kept his balance.

Now, he didn’t even have that to help him keep his footing. Not until Geoff presented him a box the first day he admitted to himself that he needed to walk around.

A beautiful arm designed to hold his throwing knives. The fingers even bent when he wanted them to. He stayed in the room that had served as his hospital, the new arm pushing him off of his already wobbly balance.

Ray didn’t bring up the date for two days after he was on his feet before dragging Ryan out of the apartment. They played games in Ray’s personal apartment, and Ray even let Ryan cook for him before he took his hand again.

He felt his balance slip and fall as Ray led him to a ready sniper nest. As Ray handed him binoculars and told him to keep a look out. As Ray took the shot and laughed as sirens were already in the air.

He tried to catch the blade but succeeded in only cutting a few fingers off as they raced down the building, a smile splitting his face. They ran side by side, Ryan a little slower than normal, but Ray kept a hold of his prosthetic hand.

The blade disappeared when he tried to look back for it to try and climb back up. Darkness consumed his existence for only a moment before he crashed on the crew couch, breathing hard with Ray telling the others about their race against the police through the alleys...How someone recognized Ryan and assumed he was working with them now.

He didn’t even remember that. All he knew was that falling wasn’t so bad. He had landed in someone’s place, unbearably soft and sweet and warm, Ray’s hand still holding onto his.


	437. Say You Like Me by We the Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never liked flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eg3IVWk_Gb0

           “Ray!”

Arms were held out, a brilliant smile nearly blinding him. He couldn’t help himself as his wings folded in. Tumbling to the ground never stopped being the worst part. The likelihood of slamming into the ground was too terrifying to not consider as the air whipped around him.

His clothes snapped in the wind as he fell faster. He focused on that smile and the bright skin. He was nearly impossible to miss. He was too nice to not catch him either, no matter the cost.

Despite the metal and the solid thud of Ray slamming into him, Ryan stood his ground and Ray barely felt any pain. Cold, strong arms wrapped around him and set his feet on the ground as his wings carefully snapped out behind him to keep from being crushed.

Ryan laughed and Ray smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head against his chest. “Okay?” Ryan said and Ray nodded against him, his wings slowly relaxing as white feathers floated around them.

“You really need to work on your landings,” a new voice said. Ray frowned. Ryan had yet to let go, and he could chose to ignore Geoff. But, he’d get shit for it, and he wasn’t up for that today.

“Yeah, yeah, I _know_ ,” Ray huffed, raising his head to give Geoff a tired look. Behind Geoff’s wheelchair was Jack looking at an iPad. His blue fur ruffled in the wind. “I told you it was too windy today.”

“He’s not wrong,” Jack said quickly when Geoff opened his mouth, somehow speaking clearly around his elongated teeth that poked past his lips, “Maybe we’ll have better luck tomorrow.”

Geoff sighed and nodded. “Sorry, Ray,” he said, patting Ray’s shoulder before his wheelchair moved itself away from them and toward the school.

Jack gave them an awkward smile before following after him. Ray huffed, folding his arms as he leaned back against Ryan. 

“I hate flying,” he muttered, smiling as he was lightly squeezed.

“I know, my rose,” Ryan said as he let Ray go but kept an arm around his waist, being careful of his wings, “At least you’re done for the day.”

Ray nodded and let his arms drop to his sides, wings pressing tight against his back, awkwardly pressing against Ryan’s arm as well.

Ryan chuckled and led him toward the school. He towered over Ray, his metal skin brilliant in the sunlight. Ray couldn’t look up at him without getting the sun in his eyes, which was probably the reason he was so tan in the first place, but he knew Ryan had a soft smile on his face, his pupil-less white eyes crinkled in the corners.

Every time the wind blew past, his wings would catch and he would be jerked away from Ryan’s side slightly. However, the large metal hand on his hip kept him from blowing away, staying around him even as they entered the school and there was no wind to carry him away.

“X-Ray!”

Ray yelped when he was tackled by a tall man with wild dirty blond hair, slamming him back into Ryan who barely stumbled. Red tinted sunglasses that hid his eyes rested on his large nose. “Vav!” Ray laughed, trying to push him off, “What is it?”

“Micoo, Jeremy, and I are going out!” Gavin said, standing up and holding onto Ray’s shoulders.

Ray winced and his wings went rigid from where they were squished between his back and Ryan’s side. “Uh, Vav--“

“It’s a lad’s day out! We’ll go the bar for bevs then GameStop,” Gavin said, pouting slightly at Ray as he tried to back up.

“My cloak is still broken,” Ray said, mouth twisting to say yes. Gavin always looked so sad when he said no. Yet, he had no desire to go outside, even if his cloaking device wasn’t broken.

Gavin opened his mouth, but Ryan spoke first. “Don’t we have a date?” he said, smiling down at Ray when he tilted his head back to stare at him, “The pizza and video games kind?”

Ray slowly smiled as Gavin squawked. “A date!” he said, grinning brightly at them, “Finally!”

“Vav, we’re dating,” Ray snorted as he looked back at Gavin, “Of course it’s a fucking date.”

“You rarely go on them!” Gavin said, patting Ray’s shoulders before giving Ryan his best ‘scary look’ which would have definitely been more terrifying without the glasses.

“Just go on your lad’s day out, or whatever,” Ray snorted, pushing Gavin down the hall, “Tell me about it later.”

“Bye!” Gavin said, waving happily at them before disappearing around the corner. Ray shook his head and turned toward Ryan.

Ryan opened his mouth, but Ray didn’t give him a chance, jumping to hook his arms around Ryan’s neck and kissing him. Ryan made a surprised noise but happily wrapped his arms around him and kissed back.

Ryan’s lips were cold and awkwardly stiff. Ray always pulled away from their kisses tasting copper but he didn’t mind. Ryan tried so hard to make kissing seem even somewhat normal for him. He never minded the taste of copper anyway.

“Thanks,” Ray sighed when they parted, Ryan taking on his entire weight to keep them face to face.

“No problem, Angel,” Ryan said, grinning brightly at Ray before setting him down,” So, uh, that date then?”

Ray laughed and grabbed Ryan’s hand, entwining their fingers as he pulled them down the hall. Ryan went willingly, chuckling quietly.

Despite being made of metal, Ryan was extremely comfortable. Well, at least Ray thought so as he sat curled up on Ryan’s lap, controller in his hands. His wings protested being crushed between them, but Ray couldn’t really bring himself to care.

Ryan’s controller was made out of steel so he wouldn’t accidentally crush it as they played Halo. For a giant with super strength, he was surprisingly gentle with everyone, especially Ray.

After the pizza had been demolished and Ryan got tired of getting his ass shot, he abandoned his controller for rearranging how they were sitting on the couch in Ray’s room. They had one of their dates in the common room before and were kicked out for the sake of not grossing everyone out with how adorable they were.

While Ray continued to play, eyes never wavering from the screen, Ryan laid him down and hovered over him, knees on either side of him. He gently stretched his wings out and started to straighten out the bent and crooked feathers.

As Ray died and waited to respawn, he turned to watch Ryan smiling fondly at his feathers. Ryan had always liked his wings more than Ray ever did or would. He was there when they suddenly started to grow from his back. He was there when Ray admitted himself into Geoff’s school for mutants. He was there for every flying lesson. Just like Ray was there for him when his skin turned into metal and he grew an extra few feet.

Geoff called them late bloomers. Becoming adults before their mutant abilities came to be. They had met long before the wings and metal. They had been dating for years before the stress and pain of being something other than normal became the norm. Right beside each other through it all.

Ray died again on screen as he let his controller go and reached up. He easily cupped Ryan’s cheeks since he was leaning over to carefully preen Ray’s feathers. Ryan tensed, then leaned into his hands carefully. Ray would never survive taking his full weight.

“Ray?” Ryan said with an amused smile as Ray’s eyes and fingers gently trace the lines of his face.

“I love you,” Ray whispered, grinning when he felt Ryan’s metal skin heat slightly but couldn’t see the blush.

“I love you too, Angel,” Ryan cooed, leaning down to smother Ray’s face with kisses. Ray laughed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Ryan used to call him his rose, and he still did, but not as often. He was Angel ever since his wings grew in. Somehow, it didn’t bother Ray as much as he thought it might.

Ryan sighed against Ray’s neck, arms resting on either side of his head. “I miss being able to lay on top of you,” he said, cold lips sending shivers down Ray’s spine.

Ray frowned and ran his fingers over Ryan’s stiff hair. “I miss your hair,” he said, closing his eyes as a little more of Ryan’s weight pressed down on him, “I like playing with it.”

Ryan snorted but didn’t move. They laid in silence, Ray dying over and over again on screen. “I do love your wings,” Ryan said eventually, pushing himself up slightly, Ray’s fingers folded behind his neck, “They’re beautiful.”

Ray rolled his eyes and pulled on Ryan’s neck. “Get down here,” he muttered when Ryan just grinned and didn’t budge.

Ryan laughed and leaned down, kissing Ray back. They could never go back to what once was. Realistically, they didn’t have it as bad as some.

Mica couldn’t touch anyone without killing them. Gavin couldn’t be without his glasses or risk getting everyone killed with the literal lasers that shot out of his face. Lindsey could be so easily overwhelmed with the minds she heard. Meg literally exploded.

As Ryan pulled them up right--Ray straddling his lap--without breaking the kiss, Ray placed his hands on his shoulders and knew he definitely had the better end of the deal. No amount of holograms or special make-up could cover up the fact Ryan was made of metal.

He couldn’t go outside without facing some douchebag that wanted to challenge the guy who could squish him like a bug. Because Ryan was too nice, he never would. He’d stand there and take it, then snap back with some amazing and sassy response before walking away. Ray never had that patience.

As Ryan’s skin quickly warmed up, hands slipping up Ray’s shirt, Ray knew that he had it so easy. A nice big jacket or a cloaking device and he could pass. He could look just like everyone else.

Yet, as his wings burst out behind him as his back arched and he moaned, he couldn’t help but feel like somehow it was worse. Ryan grit his teeth and squeezed him as gently as he could. He was always so aware of how strong he was. Any wrong move and he’d crush Ray’s leg or ribs.

Ray hugged his head as they moved in sync. His wings twitched and jerked. He gasped when Ryan’s chilled, gentle fingers were feather light as they traced the hollow bones.

Hollow bones, he totally forgot about those. Anyone could lift him so easily. Ryan always _had_ to be extra careful with him.

Yes. Passing might just be a little worse. He felt like a dirty little secret whenever he went out and no one could see his wings. He felt worse when he went out and was beside Ryan who couldn’t pass to save his life.

Ryan was what he was, there was no hiding his skin or his height or his strength. There were no people pitying him for dating a mutant. There weren’t people looking at him like they expected him to understand their plight.

As much as he hated flying, hated how large his wings were, (especially right now as they knocked shit over every time Ryan aimed just right) he would never wish to be without his wings. Which, really, was probably why he wouldn’t get his cloak fixed until someone made him.

Passing meant pretending like there weren’t wings on his back, that he wasn’t just like Ryan and his other friends. It meant being accepted by people who would never understand. He wasn’t in pain like his friends or unable to hide, but he couldn’t stand up for them either without seeming like a fake, an outsider.

Sure, people were more likely to listen to him when he spoke up, but they shouldn’t listen to him more just because he looked just like them.

As he slumped against Ryan, spent and wings still twitching slightly, Ryan held him as tightly as he could without hurting him, cooing soft, loving words to him. Ray stared at Ryan’s shoulder, panting slightly,

Passing meant he was in an awkward place between mutant and human. He was a mutant masquerading as a person and once anyone found out his terrible secret, he was suddenly much worse than Ryan. He had _lied_. He had fooled everyone into believing he was normal.

He didn’t want to have to lie. He didn’t want to have to be a dirty secret. He just wanted to live as he was. He wanted Ryan to live without constant judgement. He wanted to go out without his cloak so Ryan didn’t feel alone in any way.

“Ray?” Ryan said softly, rubbing Ray’s sides, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Ray said, leaning back and smiling at Ryan, “Fine.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes, definitely not convinced, but eventually smiled when Ray’s didn’t falter. “Alright, feel okay?”

Ray glanced down at himself, at the bruises rapidly forming on his legs and sides. “Fine,” he said without another second of hesitation.

Ryan snorted, but didn’t comment. Instead, he laid Ray on the couch and went to the bathroom for a washcloth. Ray stretched his arms above his head, his wings fluttering as they awkwardly stretched out to the sides.

As Ryan returned, Ray’s wings were folded neatly, a mess of bent and crooked feathers all over again. Ryan pouted and Ray laughed as they cleaned themselves.

Ray rolled on his side and made Ryan lie with his back against the back of the couch so he could snuggle into his chest. Ryan started to preen his feathers with one hand with the other wrapped tightly around him.

Ray closed his eyes and smiled. There were no doubt more grooves in the floor from the metal frame keeping the couch from collapsing under Ryan’s weight, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really care. They’d fix the floor later. Or never, depending on how tomorrow turned out.

“I love you, rose,” Ryan whispered into Ray’s hair.

Ray froze for only a moment before relaxing, melting into Ryan’s chest. “I love you, too,” he mumbled, feeling Ryan’s smile against his skin.


	438. Unapologize by Carrie Underwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray never liked crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCwqtabpVqk

           Ray never liked crying. He hated how snot poured out of his nose and the tears would bunch up in his eyes, making it impossible to see clearly, even with his glasses. And then the sweat and tears would make his glasses slide off his face but fucking whatever because they made it hard to wipe at his eyes anyway.

He hated how he would hiccup and how hard it got to breathe. He hated snorting on snot and how his hands would tremble. He hated how stiff his legs got being curled up and tensed for so long. He hated just about everything that happened when he cried.

“Ray?”

Oh, and didn’t that just make his heart freeze? Someone was looking for him? They’d see him broken and falling apart and then they’d treat him like some glass object that could shatter any moment. Wait, hold on a second. He was in his apartment. Who the fuck had access to his fucking apartment--Oh. Ryan. It was Ryan.

“Ryan!” he shouted without another thought. Ryan wouldn’t care; he’d treat him just like he always did.

His bedroom door slammed open and Ryan stood in the doorway, eyes panicked and chest heaving. He quickly took in the curled up tight ball on the bed and relaxed slightly, creeping into the room and closing the door softly behind him.

“Can I come over?” Ryan said softly and Ray nodded rapidly, throwing his arms out, his fingers curled stiffly from being fisted in his pants.

“Normal crying,” Ray whispered as Ryan quickly sat and hugged Ray tightly. His body had to be twisted uncomfortably, but Ray didn’t have the emotional energy to care. Ryan’s arms were tight around him and he was pressing his face into his warm shoulder, his cold tears soaking his shirt.

“What happened?” Ryan said after a moment shifting around so he was sitting with his legs crossed beside Ray, arms still tight around him.

Ray sniffed and tried to summon the words he needed to explain why he just collapsed on his bed, sobbing. His breath caught in his throat and he just sat, eyes pressed to Ryan’s shoulder and mouth hanging open making pitiful noises.

Ryan hummed and started to rub Ray’s back, his fingers running over his vertebra. Ray could feel the circular path Ryan’s hand took. His hand passed over his skin and it became warm and tingly.

Swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth before he could drool all over Ryan, he tried to take a few deep breaths. He could do this. Probably. To be honest, he just sort of started crying. He wasn’t actually sure what was wrong.

Maybe this wasn’t normal crying? Er, actually, he wasn’t going to follow that train of thought because that could lead potentially normal crying toward ‘hysterical panic attack with hallucinations’ crying, and neither of them wanted that.

Then what the fuck was it? He almost couldn’t name the stone that was sitting in his stomach. Overwhelmed? But from what? Work hadn’t been easy, he’d gotten up late, then kept dropping everything. His boss said he was slurring his words, asking multiple times if he was drunk.

Ah. Yeah. That would do it. He was overwhelmed. Too many hours around too many people. He was a solitary creature, dammit. He needed time to just... _not_. To just exist by himself and outside the realm of reality. He wasn’t really sure when that happened last.

A soft kiss pressed into his temple and he nearly jumped.   
“Ray? Rose?” Ryan whispered softly, pausing in rubbing Ray’s back to squeeze him gently, “You still with me?”

“Yeah,” Ray croaked without thought. Cool, normal tears. He always went unresponsive when they were panic tears.

Ryan’s shoulders seemed to slump as he sighed in Ray’s ear. “You’ve calmed down.”

Ray blinked a few times, his eyelashes brushing Ryan’s shirt. “Oh,” he sniffed, leaning back slightly. There were two small wet spots on Ryan’s shoulder and his shirt was wrinkled where Ray’s fingers had curled into the fabric. His own face felt tight and stiff. Snot still dripped from his nose as he reached up and brushed the rest of his tears away.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong? It’s alright if you can’t,” Ryan said gently, reaching up and carding his fingers through Ray’s hair.

Ray’s hands fell into his lap and he closed his eyes, leaning into Ryan’s hand. “I think I’m just overwhelmed,” Ray said softly, his voice a bit gravely, “I’m really tired.”

Ryan pursed his lips and kissed his head again. “Do you want me to leave?”

Ray quickly shook his head and grabbed onto his hand. “Tomorrow, maybe,” he said, hugging Ryan’s arm and resting his cheek on Ryan’s shoulder, “I want to cuddle or something right now.”

Ryan smiled and ran his fingers through his hair again. “I can do that. Do you want to stay here?”

Ray just nodded and smiled slightly as Ryan managed to free his arm and made Ray lie down. He grabbed the tissue box from the bathroom and made him blow his nose and mop up a few more tears. He made an exaggerated face when he looked at his shoulder, grinning when Ray laughed lightly.

Once Ray could actually breathe through his nose, he threw away the large pile of tissues. That was something else he hated about crying, the gooey tissues that rapidly piled up and had to be thrown away. Then, once he was done blowing his nose, it would be red and hurt every time he moved it. He never knew how often he wiped his nose until the damn thing hurt.

Ryan laid down facing him, scooting closer until their legs were tangled and their foreheads were almost resting against each other. Ryan smiled softly at him, blue eyes darting between Ray’s brown ones.

“This okay?” Ryan said eventually and Ray nodded, “Want to just talk about shit?”

“Sure,” Ray whispered, shifting closer to tuck his head under Ryan’s chin.

Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. He idly rubbed his back again, a quiet hum rumbling his chest. “Gavin made another bet with me at work again.”

Ray snorted and closed his eyes, listening closely to Ryan’s voice in his chest. “What was it this time?”

“He bet that I couldn’t free myself from a zip tie. So, of fucking course, we searched the office for some zip ties.” Ryan rested his chin on top of Ray’s head, still rubbing his back.

“You work in a boring old office,” Ray snorted, smiling when Ryan laughed.

“It took us for-fucking-ever, but we finally found some in the mailroom,” Ryan said, nodding slightly, “So we had Michael zip tie our hands together and he tried to do that thing where you swing your arms down? But he ended up punching himself in the dick instead.”

Ray nearly choked on a laugh. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, it was fucking hilarious,” Ryan snorted, shaking his head the best he could while laying down, “So then I just pulled my wrists apart and the zip tie just snapped off.”

Ray laughed, looking up at Ryan and rolling his eyes. “You’re just buff,” he said, squeezing Ryan’s arms.

“I have been going to the gym,” Ryan said, pursing his lips and nodding. He laughed when Ray lightly slapped him on the shoulder, “What? I thought you liked that I was buff.”

“I do, but you don’t have to rub it into my face,” Ray said before poking Ryan in the stomach. He curled inward slightly, trying to slap Ray’s hands away with a pout, “You still have a pudgy stomach though.”

“Hey,” Ryan huffed, grabbing Ray’s hand and tangling their fingers, “Rude.”

Ray laughed and pecked Ryan on the lips. “I also like the pudge.”

Ryan smiled and kissed him again, squeezing his hand. Ray kissed back, noting that his eyes weren’t as tight and his nose not as sore. 

“I love you,” Ray mumbled when they parted.

Ryan went stock still, and Ray just continued to smile at him. He had been thinking about saying so much to Ryan since they started dating but kept his mouth shut. But really, there wasn’t a point. Whether Ryan was there with him or not, he needed to say it. Ryan was there with him through every panic attack. He was there through every shitty day and every great day. He always helped when he could. He always made Ray so proud with everything he was accomplishing.

He was more than happy to say he loved him. Especially right now when Ryan was doing everything to make him feel better. He could wait for Ryan to say it back for as long as he needed to take.

Ryan blinked a few times before giving Ray a blinding smile. “I love you, too,” he whispered, pulling Ray into another kiss.

Ray’s heart hammered against his chest. He smiled into the kiss and pulled himself as close as he could. When they parted, they laid with their foreheads pressed together and goofy smiles glued to their faces. 


	439. Ride by Chase Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been gone a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYhW7Jsrw-0

_ Take off those heels, _

_Lay on my bed._

_Whisper dirty secrets,_

_While I’m pulling on your hair._

_Poison in our veins,_

_But we don’t even care._

_Candles dripping on your body,_

_Baby, this ain’t truth or dare._

“I-Is this supposed to be appealing?” Ryan muttered as Gavin turned up the music coming from his computer.

“Yes?” Gavin said, smiling awkwardly, “It’s well liked?”

Ryan gave Gavin a tired look, rubbing his hands down his face. “As much as I’m sure Ray will totally enjoy this, do you have anything else?”

Gavin pouted and poked at his computer. “That’s the fourth song.”

“Gav, you’re going about it wrong,” Jeremy said from where he was laying over the back of the couch, controller in his hand as he and Michael tried to complete a GTA heist.

“I don’t think Ray even fucking likes sex?” Michael said, wrinkling his nose. Heavy bags were under his eyes, and he slumped in his seat. He looked about as tired as Ryan felt.

Ryan groaned when Gavin pouted at all of them. He was suddenly heavily regretting asking the lads for help, especially at butt-fuck early in the morning when they were trying to help Michael get to sleep.

“Why’d he even contact just you, Rye?” Jeremy said, twisting awkwardly to give Ryan a confused look.

“Fuck if I know,” Ryan mumbled, looking at his skull mask which rested on the coffee table next to empty glasses of booze and pizza boxes.

“How about this?” Gavin said suddenly perking up to play yet another weird song about sex.

Michael snorted and choked on a laugh while Jeremy grinned. Ryan rolled his eyes and reached over to press the spacebar on Gavin’s computer. “I have no idea why you even think Ray wants sex from me.”

“Wot? What else could he want?” Gavin squawked, yanking his computer away from Ryan, “He’s gone for a year, and the first person he contacts is you?”

Ryan’s shoulders slumped, and he withheld a wince when Gavin’s look turned into a glare. “I’m sure he wants to see you, too, Gavin,” he said softly, leaning back against the couch. His phone weighed in his pocket. The number Ray had used was dead before Ryan could even respond, but Ray had been clear. Ryan was to meet him in the apartment they had shared just before Ray up and left.

The other lads were silent. Jeremy bit his lip, but didn’t ask what he probably wanted to. He had only just joined the crew when Ray left. He understood how hard everyone took his leaving, but couldn’t find the words to comfort any of them.

Michael never had an easy time sleeping, but Ray was always the one to help him get at least a few hours. Even he wasn’t sure how he managed it. Since he left, he was getting less and less hours despite the other lads stepping up to try and help.

Gavin was probably the most hurt. Ray told none of them but Ryan, which he kept to himself. Gavin was a little lost without his X-Ray and just clung to Michael and Jeremy more than normal.

Since his leaving, Geoff had basically retired, although he still went on heists. He claimed he was staying around to mentor Trevor, whom he gave his title as crew leader to. Trevor ended up mentoring him more often than not, but that was why Geoff chose him. He avoided the topic of Ray as much as he could.

Jack probably took the news the best beside Ryan. She just accepted the facts and moved on although, especially for the first few months, all of them had heard her try and ask how or where Ray was before she stopped herself.

Ryan, although he knew, probably took his leaving just as hard as Gavin. He had only known about an hour before Ray left. It was after a heist, and like always, they ended up hiding out in a apartment together. Unlike normal where they would just talk and game, dancing around flirting and admitting that they were glad the other person was alright, Ray basically tackled Ryan, kissing him.

Surprised, dazed, and slightly confused, Ryan happily kissed back, completely unprepared for Ray to pull back and tell him, inches from his face, that he was leaving and might not return.

He almost winced as he remembered letting Ray leave. His heart still ached. He didn’t ask why and Ray didn’t offer an explanation. Ray waited the hour it would take for the police to lose interest to cuddle up to Ryan and he let him.

He would like to say he had it better than the others, but he instead he felt like it was worse. They both were allowed to feel what could have been, joke about what the others would say, talk about the future, together. When they would finally retire from the crew... Yet, Ray still left and Ryan let him.

“Ryan?” Jeremy said softly, shaking his shoulder slightly, “You okay?”

Ryan blinked at Jeremy, glancing at Michael and Gavin who were bickering over something or other. He looked back and gave him a small smile. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

Jeremy frowned and, with a series of frustrated grunts, pulled himself to sit properly on the couch, leaning against Ryan’s side. Sighing, Ryan smiled softly and relaxed. He supposed Gavin wasn’t the only one to latch onto the new recruit. Jeremy wasn’t anything like Ray, which was nice, but he was a good kid. He was good what he did and had a good time in the crew.

No one commented when Ryan really took him under his wing and taught him everything that the Vagabond knew how to do. When it came to sniper lessons, Ryan gifted him an orange and purple rifle that matched his current hair dye and ignored the looks being shot his way. He was allowed to gift someone else a ridiculously painted gun, seriously!

“Maybe he just missed you,” Jeremy said suddenly, nearly making Ryan jump.

Ryan snorted and Jeremy shrugged. He knew. Ryan trusted him enough to tell him. He had asked, only once, what Ryan would do if Ray ever returned. Even now, with the reality of that happening, he wasn’t really sure.

Did he still love him? Yeah. Hell yeah. Did that mean he’d beg him to come back? Oh hell no. Ray’s life was his, that wasn’t his business. Would he ask for the reason? Probably. Ray had to have them, had to want to do something, had to need to leave so suddenly. Would Ryan judge him for it? Probably not. He’d be angry or sad or confused, depending on what the reason was, but supportive in the end.

None of them got any sleep. Trevor walked out to find them still piled on the couch. “Holy fuck, guys,” Trevor groaned, glaring sleepily at all of them, “We have a heist soon.”

“Eat my ass,” Michael hissed, flipping Trevor off without looking at him.

Trevor threw his hands up as Geoff shuffled into the room. “Told you,” he muttered to Trevor before heading for the kitchen for his morning whisky.

Trevor shot a glare after Geoff before following. Ryan smiled slightly as he stood, lying a dozing Jeremy on the couch. There was no doubt that Trevor would eventually realize why Geoff used to drink so much.

Jack waved to him as he headed for the door. Ryan nodded and placed his hand on the doorknob before pausing. He turned just as Gavin threw his mask at him. He blinked at the small, pained smile Gavin was giving him before nodding once.

Gavin waved him on, curling up next to Jeremy on the couch as Ryan left the penthouse. He could always not go. That was Michael’s suggestion the moment Ryan told them about the text. Even if he tried, he doubted that he wouldn’t just go anyway.

The apartment they had stayed in that day a year ago was one of Ryan’s. It had everything they needed to hide out for about a year. Foods that didn’t spoil, games for days, internet and electricity. It was also Ray’s favorite since it looked like it came right out of an Ikea catalog.

Ryan stared at the third story window for a moment, stuffing his mask into his back pocket, before going for the fire escape in the alley. The landlord had changed about four times since he bought the apartment and this current one was insistent on talking to him.

His heart beat itself right into his throat as he climbed the ladders to the third story window which was open, by the way. Ray really knew him too well.

Swallowing thickly, he watched the blinds billow in the faint breeze racing through the alley for a moment before crawling into his apartment.

Nothing looked touched. He hadn’t used the apartment since Ray left. The empty diet coke can he had had before Ray left was still where he left it when the door closed. The only thing that was new was Ray sitting awkwardly on the end of the couch, his sniper rifle in his lap.

“Planning on shooting me?” Ryan said after they just stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

“Maybe,” Ray said softly, looking down at the gun and running his fingers over the chipped pink paint.

Ryan couldn’t make himself move and sit on the other end of the couch. All he could hear was his blood rushing in his ears. “Why’d you leave?”

Ray laughed awkwardly, hugging the gun to his chest. “You know about my family in New York.”

“Yes,” Ryan said, realizing just then that he wasn’t still wearing his mask although he felt like the plastic was pressing into his face.

“Well, someone finally killed my dad and they wanted me to--“

“Stop,” Ryan snapped and Ray’s jaw clicked closed, “Nevarez called me a few months ago asking if I knew where you were.”

Ray winced and his mouth twisted awkwardly. “Uh. I--uh. Ryan--“

“I’m just going to leave,” Ryan said, finding himself turning and heading back for the window.

“Ryan, wait. Please,” Ray said, the gun clattering to the ground.

Ryan paused, hands on the window sill. “Are you going to lie again?”

Silence. Ryan snorted and lifted a leg to slip back onto the fire escape. He froze when Ray’s body slammed into his, arms wrapping around his middle, fingers curling in his shirt. “I’m sorry,” he said loudly, then softly, “The bedroom.”

Ryan was frozen for a moment more before he sighed through his nose. Slumping slightly, he placed a hand over Ray’s arms. “How many,” he said, lips barely moving.

Two taps against his side and with a frustrated sigh he pulled himself back into the room. “Fine,” he said aloud, unzipping his jacket slightly and pulling a pistol out, “What are you going to lie about now?”

Ray gave Ryan a shaky smile, his normally still hands in any situation trembling. “Got threatened by some douchebags who said they were going to kill the crew if I didn’t fucking leave to be used against my dad.”

Ryan gave a disbelieving snort but his body went rigid as the door to the bedroom smacked open. With barely a glance he put two bullets into the heads of each of the men who burst into the hallway.

Sheathing his gun, he frowned at the bodies. “Did the plan against your father fail or something?”

“Terribly,” Ray breathed, voice shaking as much as his hands, “Thought they’d try with you guys again.”

“Why didn’t you tell us the first time?!” Ryan snarled, head snapping to Ray. Worry and pain pressed against his stomach, “We could ha--“

“They knew where Geoff’s wife was. They knew where Lindsey was! They knew--“ Ray ran his fingers through his hair, shaking more than before, “I knew they change out where they’re hiding every year.”

Ryan’s shoulders sagged and he reached out and grabbed Ray’s hands. They still didn’t stop shaking. “And you didn’t just kill them because...?”

“Thought of that,” Ray snorted, giving Ryan a pained smile. His face looked thinner, cheeks hollowing out and eyes sunken in. His hoodie baggier than normal. “Had a, uh--had a surgeon guy fuck up my nerves or something.”

Ryan looked down at Ray’s hands vibrating against his own. “We need to get to the penthouse.”

“Please,” Ray breathed and when Ryan looked up, he was almost crying with a relieved smile. He laughed wetly when Ryan yanked him into a tight hug, fingers carding through greasy black hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Ryan breathed and Ray shook his head against him.

“I should ha--“ Ray started but Ryan jerked him an arm’s length away, giving him a serious look.

“Nope. You did what you could. If any of the crew gives you shit about it, I will personally fix it,” Ryan said, smiling slightly when Ray croaked another laugh, “Come on, you’ll like Jeremy and Trevor.”

“Trevor?” Ray rasped, leaning heavily against Ryan’s side as he was lead to the door.

“Geoff’s replacement,” Ryan said as he opened the door, keeping an arm tight around Ray’s waist, “Good kid, already starting to drink, though.”

Ray snorted and tried to still his hands by curling them in Ryan’s jacket. “There’s more of them.”    

“It’ll take them some time to know what happened here,” Ryan said, pausing halfway down the hallway, “Hold on.”

He left Ray leaning up against the wall as he jogged back to the room and snatched up Ray’s rifle. He made a face when Ryan brought it back to him. “I can’t use it anymore,” he said softly as he slung if onto his back anyway.

“Excuse you, do you know how hard it was to find someone who would paint that pink?” Ryan snorted, smiling when Ray laughed again, fingers curling in his jacket again. 

They were in silence, managing to avoid the landlord, until they got to Ryan’s car. “Why did it take a year?”

“They wanted me to infiltrate my Dad’s gang and tear them apart, a long operation,” Ray said softly, curling his hands into his jacket, “What they didn’t realize was that my father fucking knows my hands don’t shake.”

Ryan snorted and Ray nodded once. “I’m guessing they had to hide out for a few months since Narvaez was on their asses then?”

“They weren’t ready for it,” Ray said softly, hooding his eyes with his hair, “I guess I’m lucky they still needed me.”

Ryan pressed his lips into a thin line, teeth grinding together. “I’ll call him,” he said eventually, frowning when Ray just nodded.

The entire crew looked surprised when he entered the penthouse. There was absolute chaos when they saw Ray nearly hiding behind Ryan. He was tackled in hugs and worried shouts. Ryan tried to get Ray the space he probably needed when Jeremy spoke up.

“Why are your hands shaking?” Jeremy said, frowning worriedly and stepping nervously closer, “Ryan said your hands don’t shake; are you okay?”

There was dead silence before Ray looked up at Ryan. “You been training him?”

“He grows on you,” Ryan said, ruffling Jeremy’s hair before leveling Trevor a look, “We have a new heist to plan.”

Trevor’s eyes widened before he nodded once. “Alright!” he shouted before the crew could dissolve into chaos again, Jeremy was already struggling to keep Gavin from hugging Ray, “Let’s heist!”

Jack and Geoff helped heard the crew into the Heist Room, as Ryan and Jeremy gently guided Ray forward. “I like him, we’re keeping him,” Ray said lightly bumping shoulders with Jeremy before smiling shakily at Ryan.

“I was hoping we would. I actually like this one,” Ryan said, giving Ray a soft smile. Jeremy pouted at them both, blushing faintly.

“I’m not a dog!” Jeremy said, pouting more when Ryan laughed and Ray slung his arm around his shoulders, fingers curling into his shirt.

“No, but we’re keeping you all the same,” Ray said, smirking when Jeremy blushed brighter.

Ryan just smiled fondly and herded them both into the Heist Room, a burning fire building in his stomach.


	440. Yes by Chad Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressmaker dummies were heavy as shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5X1d-iuQpw

           Ray muttered curses under his breath as he looked around the large box in his hands to place his feet carefully on the next step. The musty smell of the dresses and skirts filled his nose as he slowly continued up the steps.

“Stupid day camp,” he grumbled when he almost missed a step.

“Mom! This way!” a high pitched voice said and Ray winced. He froze as tiny feet thundered past him down the stairs. The mother gave him a sheepish smile and a nod as she rushed after the young girl. Ray forced a polite smile back as he continued up the stairs.

The long box in his hands tipped as he finally got to the top of the stairs. Balancing himself, he quickly shuffled through the front room of the museum to head for the large community room. The receptionist didn’t bother looking up from her desk and Ray resisted the urge, for not the first time, to flip her off.

Shaking his head, he set the box down on the table in front of more tables in a U-shape. “I really don’t think dress-making will be very interesting,” his boss said, peeking at the box he had dragged up from the archival room.

“It’s all I know on short notice,” Ray grunted as he pulled the lid off and smiled at the vintage dresses, “It’ll be cool, promise.”

The museum director looked doubtful but nodded regardless. “They’ll be here soon. Do you need any help?”

“Well, now I’m bringing up the mannequins,” Ray said as he turned on his heels and headed for the door, “I might need some help carting them up the stairs since the elevator is out.”

His boss nodded and quickly followed after him. They ended up having to dodge elementary children as they brought up the third and final mannequin. With a puff, Ray set the dressmakers dummy’s base down and stood with a groan. His back ached as his boss quickly scurried off to talk to the day camp coordinator and greet the parents and kids.

Sighing, he turned and quickly started to pull out a dress. By the time he finished dressing two of the dummies in colonial outfits, all of the kids were there and none of them looked very interested. Some of the boys even wrinkled their noses.

Ray resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the coordinator started to tell the kids about what the day would entail. Her voice shook with nerves and she began to pace in front of the tables. She wasn’t a bad kid, but she certainly wasn’t prepared for this job. She had only talked to about three people to try and fill five days of camp. His boss had to pick up the pieces, left with only two spots unfilled.

Ray happily volunteered to fill one of the spaces, since he knew something about making clothes. He liked to make costumes and because he was a fucking history nerd, he knew a bunch about how they used to make clothes.

Finally the coordinator turned the kids over to him, and he gave them a giant grin. “Alright! I know clothes might not sound that interesting, but how and what they made clothes out of during the early years of the colonial period is pretty cool.”

None of the kids looked convinced so Ray dug into the box still on the table. He had gathered up everything he needed from the museum’s collection the day before. He yanked out a giant fluff of uncleaned cotton then the thread spinner and cotton brush. “They mainly used cotton, although--“ he dragged out a few animal pelts that had the boy’s eyes lighting up. Stupid gendered society. “Sometimes they would have to make do with whatever was around.”

As the Beaver pelt was passed around, he picked up the cotton ball again. “But they mainly used cotton, which would need to be brushed with this,” he raised the cotton brush which was a piece of wood with spikes embedded in one side, “Once it was cleaned, they took this funny looking thing...”

The thread spinner was a long piece of wood that had what looked like a top on top of it. Some cotton was already threaded on the spinner. “Most of the time, they would take this thread spinner and rub it against their leg. It’d pull the cotton into a long strong. But they could also spin it while it was in the air.”

With practiced ease, Ray tossed the spinner in front of him, stepping to the side as the spinner swung back toward him. The kids all stood from their seats to watch the spinner twist and spin, the cotton quickly slipping through Ray’s fingers and into a long thread.

Their eyes sparkled when he told them they would get a chance to spin the thread. Most said it was like playing with a yo-yo. Once everyone had their turn, Ray tucked the cotton and thread away and turned toward the dresses. “Once they had thread, they could make just about anything, although there were some pretty strict rules about how men and women had to dress.”

One of the dummies had on a loose linen shirt with long sleeves. Breeches hung awkwardly from the dummy’s hips with socks fastened to the bottom of the breeches which had taken Ray and hour to even figure out how to do. None of the male mannequins they had could fit into the breeches; they were all too big. A leather jerkin was under a matching doublet. Leather shoes sat under the socks while a wide brimmed hat sat on the knob poking out of the dummy’s neck.

The other wore a shirt which had one sleeve untied and sitting off to the side. An open petticoat was resting on top of the shirt since it was slightly too small for the dummy with a jacket on top of it. The skirt had multiple layers and brushed the floor. Most of the laces were tied up except for the ones in the front. The tips of leather shoes poked out from the skirt and Ray figured that the kids wouldn’t be able to tell that they were men’s shoes from an entire different era just from the tip of the shoe. A wig he carefully tied up rested on the knob while a cape sat off to the side on the bare dummy’s shoulders.

As he went through the pieces of clothing, he noted that both the boys and girls were paying closer attention to him than they were to any of the other speakers. The jokes were probably helping. Humor had yet to fail him.

“One last thing--They’re not really colonial, but they’re still cool,” Ray said as he pulled the cape off of the bare dummy, “These things I’m using are dressmaker dummies.”

The kids giggled as he pulled the skirt up on the other dummy and carefully kicked the shoes further behind the dummy. “You see, they have a bunch of attachments like this cage for skirts.” He knocked on the cage, letting the skirt drop, “They don’t have legs, through,” he picked up the hanging breeches and smiled when the kids giggled again.

“They can also become bigger or smaller,” he said as he turned to the bare dummy once more. With a few twists on various knobs, he was yanking out the panels of the dummy. The kids muttered to each other as he pulled out the panels until the inside of the dummy was visible.

“Alright!” the coordinator said as he put the panels back into place, “Now we’re going outside!”

Ray sighed in relief as the kids filtered past him, shouting to each other. Smiling a bit, he leaned against the dummy and waved to the coordinator who shot him a grateful look. “See?” he said as his boss walked over, “Told you it’d be fine.”

“You did very well,” his boss said, grinning brightly at Ray.

Rolling his eyes, Ray pushed himself to stand upright and started to undress one of the mannequins. His boss reached for the other one, but the receptionist called for him, holding the phone out. Giving Ray a sheepish smile, he rushed off to take the phone.

Ray shook his head and focused on undressing the dummies when there was a throat cleared behind him. Jumping, he turned and blinked at a tall man with striking blues eyes and blond hair that he kept nervously slicking back.

“Uh, I’m here for the day camp thing?” the man said awkwardly, glancing around the room as he stepped in, “I saw the kids go outside, but I’m here for the, uh-the horticulture lecture?”

Ray blinked a few times, before nodding. “Oh, you’re Ryan Haywood then, right? You’re in the right room. Just let me clean up and I’ll help you bring your things in?”

“That’s me,” the man cringed as he laughed awkwardly before shaking his head, “Uh, sure.” He shifted awkwardly as Ray quickly turned back toward the dummy. “Do you--do you need help?”

Ray glanced at Ryan over his shoulder as he untied one of the skirt’s laces, “Think you could try and undress him?” he said nodding his head toward the other dummy, “Just be careful of the clothes.”  

“Of course,” Ryan said with a nod before stepping over to the dummy. There was silence for a moment before Ryan cleared his throat again. “I, um. I came earlier, when you were still talking.”

“Oh?” Ray said, smiling when Ryan’s mouth twisted awkwardly.

“It was--you were good. With the kids,” Ryan said carefully, scowling at the buttons on the jerkin, “Do you do this often?”

“Not really. I just work here at the museum,” Ray said, just managing to catch the skirt as the last lace was undone, “But, we needed someone to fill an empty space in the day camp schedule.”

Ryan nodded absentmindedly before smiling nervously. “I’m not going to lie, I didn’t know much about colonial herbs before I was asked to be here.”

“We didn’t realize we needed someone until no one else could do it. You’re fine,” Ray laughed lightly, pulling the skirt over the dummy’s head, plucking the wig from among the folds of the underskirt.

Ryan nodded, peeking over at Ray as he quickly finished up undressing his dummy. “What do you do here?” he said as Ray turned to him with a raised eyebrow and amused smile.

“Odd jobs, mostly,” Ray said as he walked over and easily undid the buttons on the jerkin, “But I make costumes and shit. That’s why I know about this stuff.”

Ryan nodded, eyes wide in awe as Ray effortlessly undressed the dummy and folded up the clothes. “That’s amazing. The kids seemed to enjoy it, too.”

Ray nodded, pushing the box lid down as air puffed out of the box. “Yeah, which was a blessing.”

Ryan laughed and walked over to Ray, peeking over his shoulder at the box. “I just hope they don’t mutiny when I start talking about plants.”

“Ah, kids are easy. Just make a few jokes and you’ll be fine,” Ray said as he picked the box up and puffed an annoyed sigh when he turned and saw the dummies again, “I’ll put this downstairs, and we’ll move your things in.”

“Sure,” Ryan said with a nod, watching Ray leave before glancing at the dummies and taking a deep breath.

Ryan had pushed the dummies closer to the door by the time Ray came back up. With a thankful smile, he waved for Ryan to lead the way into the parking lot. When Ryan opened the covered bed of his truck, Ray was instantly smacked in the face with various smells.

About ten different potted herbs rested in the bed of the truck. Ryan handed him a basket filled with three sweet smelling greenery before taking another box with four other plants. Ryan went back out for the last basket while Ray carefully placed the pots on the table.

“I had to dig up a few and put them in a pot,” Ryan chuckled awkwardly as he smiled fondly at his plants, “But they’re here.”

Ray snorted and shook his head, stepping back and folding his hands behind him. “Need help with anything else?” he said pulling at his fingers as Ryan turned a bright smile to him, 

“Nope, do you need any help with them?” He nodded at the dummies. Ray turned to glare at them, sighing.

“I think we have time, if you don’t mind,” Ray said, glancing at the time on his phone, “They’re going to be outside for another half hour, I think.”

Ryan nodded and took Ray’s lead as they carried all three dummies downstairs and back into the textile storage. Ray chuckled when Ryan winced upon seeing the museum’s creepy-ass Santa with peeling white skin and glowing green eyes.

“That’s terrifying,” Ryan said to Ray after they had set the last dummy down and were taking a second to catch their breath.

“It keeps moving on me,” Ray said, considering patting the Santa’s back but decided he didn’t want to make the thing angry at him, “There was a leak down here so all of the mannequins keep moving around.”

Ryan shivered and shook his head, heading for the door. “Nope,” he said with a nod.

“Nope?” Ray laughed, following after Ryan and turning the lights off behind them.

“That’s too creepy,” Ryan said, smiling as Ray laughed again.

When they got upstairs, the kids were waiting for them. Ray waved Ryan on and hesitated going back downstairs to put the clothes in their proper places. Ryan nervously started speaking to the kids, pushing his hair back nearly obsessively although it stayed pretty much in place.

Ray pursed his lips, watching the kids quickly lose interest. “So, which one’s this one?” he said when Ryan started struggling for something to say.

“Oh, that’s catnip,” Ryan said sheepishly, smiling gratefully at Ray.

“Catnip?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow as the kids started to pay attention more, “Alright, two questions, why did they grow catnip and why are you growing catnip?”

The tension slipped from Ryan’s shoulders as a giggle rippled through the room. “Well, in colonial America they put catnip in tea to ease stomach aches and head colds. They also steeped it in wine for the same effect. I just have a bunch of cats.”

Another laugh from the kids and Ray poked at another plant with white flowers. “And this one?”

“Caraway. Its seeds are used in seasonings and the roots were cooked and eaten like they were carrots. It’s actually pretty good,” Ryan said, turning to dig in a bag he had with the plants. He produced a bag of the roots and the coordinator started passing them out.

Ray gently elbowed Ryan when the kids took a bite and instantly made faces. Ryan chuckled and smiled back at Ray before looking over his other plants. He went through each one and its uses. Most were strange or fun.

By the time the coordinator had to take over for the day’s final craft, Ryan had relaxed and managed a few jokes on his own.

“Thanks,” Ryan said as they walked his plants back out to his truck, “This is my first time doing something like this.”

“No problem,” Ray said, smiling back at Ryan before setting the plants on the door to the truck bed, “You did well.”

Ryan nodded and opened his mouth again before snapping his jaw closed. Ray raised an eyebrow but Ryan just tried to speak a few more times before awkwardly shrugging and saying nothing at all.

Once the last basket of plants was back in Ryan’s truck, Ryan came back in to speak with Ray’s boss for a bit. 

“I’m going to head into lunch,” Ray said as Ryan and his boss shook hands.

His boss nodded, but Ryan made a croaking noise. Ray stopped mid-step and both he and his boss gave him curious looks. “Would--would you like to go to lunch with me?” Ryan croaked after swallowing thickly.

Ray blinked and felt heat rise to his cheeks as his boss shot him a shocked but amused look. “Uh, yeah. I’d love to,” Ray said softly, smiling when Ryan’s eyes lit up,

“Great! Uh, we’ll go in a second?” Ryan said, glancing at Ray’s boss before smiling awkwardly.

“Sure,” Ray chuckled, turning to face them again and folding his arms. He was in for a shit-ton of teasing when he came back, but he could live with that. Ryan looked ready to vibrate out of his skin and honestly, Ray was beginning to feel the same.


	441. Ghosting by Mother Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could go through his entire life, just like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5xTiL32dPk
> 
> AU Idea from Sami Jen: http://samijen.tumblr.com/post/141436220481/ok-but-witch-au-with-scary-necromancer-ryan-whos  
> http://samijen.tumblr.com/post/145318745071/goddamn-i-swore-i-wouldnt-post-any-more-shippy

           “I’m so fucking bored!” Ray groaned as he floated upside down just above Ryan’s head. Their hair just brushed as he folded his arms and folded.

“So sorry,” Ryan mumbled as he skimmed the pages of the book in his hand. The leather cover was a deep black that seemed to suck the light into it. A dead language was written into the spine, a magic circle on the front. Both were written with a glowing purple ink that had begun pulsating the instant Ryan picked the book up.

Ray pouted and his legs crossed before slowly revolving so he was floating upright in front of Ryan. “You find it yet?” he said after a beat of silence.

“I would have said if I found it,” Ryan said as he uncrossed his legs then re-crossed them with switched legs.

Ray puffed an annoyed noise before floating closer. “Shouldn’t you be more worried or something?” he said as he tried to look around Ryan’s head at the book. He wouldn’t be able to understand a damn thing, but at least it was something to do.

Ryan jerked his head away before Ray’s head started to slip through his. “Ray, please. There’s no point in panicking unless it starts trying to kill them.”

“It’s a poltergeist, Ryan,” Ray snorted, drifting away as he leaned back in the air, folding his hands behind his head, “Of course it’s going to kill someone now that you’ve been there.”

Ryan’s body tensed and he leaned forward, both feet planted on the ground. His eyes rapidly skimmed and pages and Ray rolled his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and planted his right foot in the air so he could rest his left ankle on his knee.

As Ryan flipped through the pages, Ray would occasionally drift through a wall and have to change direction to float back into the room. “Got it!” Ryan gasped, standing suddenly and startling Ray from where he was lying in the air.

“Fucking finally!” Ray said, grinning as Ryan raced around his couch, grabbing his long black coat from over the back of the couch, “What are we doing?”

“How do you fancy being bait?” Ryan said, smirking when Ray’s smile suddenly fell.

“Hold on a fucking second!” Ray said, floating after Ryan as he pulled his coat on and headed for the door, “I’m not being bait! Again!”

Ryan rolled his eyes and closed the door when Ray was only half way through. Ray pouted, half of him still behind the door. “You’re a dick,” he hissed before quickly following, “What are we doing?”

Ryan held up the book, the purple ink pulsating faster than before. “Disintegrating it,” he said and Ray winced.

“Just don’t disintegrate me while you’re at it,” Ray mumbled, narrowing his eyes when Ryan laughed.

“Of course not, Ray. Who else will bother me to play games with them and tell me I’m boring?” Ryan said, grinning at Ray as he stuffed the book into the pocket dimension sewn inside his coat.

Ray grinned back and slipped through Ryan to fly ahead of him. “Well, let’s get going then!”

Ryan shivered, then shook his head, jogging to keep up with Ray. The family of three that had called for him wasn’t happy with him showing up at two in the morning, but once he explained that he knew how to get rid of their little ghost problem, they were much less annoyed.

Ray snorted when the mother was still skeptical as Ryan and the father cleared out a space in the living room, rolling up the rug so he could get to the wooden floors. Ray felt something rattle his very being and glanced over his shoulder. A dark shadow with glittering red eyes was watching them from the doorway.

“Rye,” Ray said softly, subconsciously floating closer to Ryan, “He’s here.”

Ryan spared Ray a second long glance before he knelt on the floor. “I need a bowl,” he said as he reached into his coat and began pulling out everything he would need.

The daughter ran off to their kitchen, the shadow falling apart when she passed through it. Ray grimaced and hovered just a bit off of the ground next to Ryan, since actually sitting would cause him to fall through the floor.

Ryan opened the book to the right spot and his eyes began to glow red faintly. Ray smiled when the parents gasped as Ryan let the book go and it stayed in the air. The girl was back and Ryan took the bowl with a soft smile. He set the bowl down in front of him and reached into his coat one last time.

Ray raised an eyebrow at the piece of purple chalk Ryan held out to him. “Uh, in case you’ve forgotten, I can’t touch shit.”

“Spirit chalk,” Ryan grunted, not looking away from the book as he blindly reached for the herbs he had laid next to the bowl, “You can touch it.”

Ray frowned and hesitantly touched the chalk. His eyes widened as he felt the grainy powder on his fingers and snatched the chalk from Ryan’s hands. Ignoring the family’s mutterings and Ryan’s smirk Ray nearly hugged the chalk to his chest.

“Okay, okay,” Ray breathed, hands shaking slightly, “What do you need me to do?”

Ryan smiled and waved his hand. The book floated over to Ray and followed him as he drew the circle around Ryan. The family eyed the self-drawing chalk wearily while Ryan poured various potions and crushed herbs into the glass bowl.

“Okay,” Ray said, regretfully handing the chalk back over to Ryan. The book tucked itself back into Ryan’s coat. “Now what?”

“Go get him,” Ryan said as his eyes began to glow brighter and his hands began to glow as well.

Ray nodded and sped off as Ryan picked up the bowl. “You might want to leave the house for a moment,” Ryan said, glancing back at the family, the red glow pouring from his eyes, “Just to be safe.”

Nodding rapidly, the mother pulled her husband from the house the instant he had scooped their daughter up. Ryan smiled softly and looked back down at the bowl where the potion was beginning to boil. The chalk lines Ray had made began to float slightly off the ground, becoming pure, purple light.

Ryan closed his eyes and all he could feel was Ray speeding through the house. “Ray, do not cross the circle, even in the air,” he said aloud, his voice echoing around him.

“Got it,” Ray’s voice was faint, but nearly right in his ear. Suddenly, both Ray’s presence and the ghost’s was right in front of him. He felt Ray skirt around him and the ghost try to walk through him.

_Going to rip him apart_.

The words burst into Ryan’s head. He grit his teeth. The ghost slammed face first into the barrier of floating letters as the potion began to rapidly disappear from the bowl, turning to purple smoke and pouring over the sides.

The smoke stopped at the letters and consumed both Ryan and the ghost. 

“Ryan!” Ray called, afraid to even get too close. Suddenly, the air was sucked toward the circle before pushing out, sending smoke through the house, snapping open all of the outside doors and shattering most of the windows.

Ray was blown back and through the wall of the next three houses. Ryan slumped, the bowl shattering on the ground. He held himself on his hands, palms digging into the broken glass. The letters were gone and so was the smoke as the family hesitantly came into the house. The ghost was no more.

Ryan slowly stood, waving off the family’s concern. As his energy slowly built back up, he became suddenly very aware that he couldn’t sense Ray anywhere in the house. He froze, panicked.

“Is something wrong?” the mother said softly, gently touching his shoulder as the father began cleaning up the glass.

“I--“ Ryan croaked, eyes darting around the room. He tried to speak again when Ray’s head poked into the room, a concerned look on his face. “I’m fine,” he said quickly, shoulders slumping.

The mother gave him a confused look but Ryan shook his head at her as Ray slowly floated over. “Is it gone? Are you okay?” Ray said, hand slipping through Ryan’s shoulder when he tried to grab onto him.

“The ghost is gone,” Ryan said, mostly to the family although he was looking at Ray, “And I’m fine, don’t worry.”

The family gratefully handed over the payment Ryan wanted for getting rid of their ghost problem. Ryan was one of the cheapest necromancers around. Only enough money to pay for gas, a meal, and whatever motel he was staying in. Other’s demanded thousands of dollars.

Ryan stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked away from the house. “Glad that’s fucking over,” Ray snorted as he floated beside Ryan, hands in his hoodie pockets.

Ryan nodded and smiled tiredly at Ray. “Just in time for another job.”

Ray rolled his eyes but he was grinning. Like most nights, Ray left him to sleep when they got back to the motel and after he insisted that Ryan at least clean his hands of the dried blood. After some more nagging, Ryan wrapped his hands in gauze and could finally lay down. 

Ray wasn’t like most ghosts Ryan had dealt with. For one, he was a drifter. He just floated along without someplace to call home. Just a wandering soul with nowhere to go.

Ryan ran into him on another job nearly two years ago. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and nearly got caught up in the banishing spell Ryan had been doing. Instead, he ended up helping keep the target ghost still and then just wouldn’t go away. He followed after Ryan, called him boring and insisted they play games together.

Sometimes he was useful. He knew a thing or two about the ghosts or ghouls they were dealing with or could at least talk them into leaving whoever hired them alone. Turned out, most ghosts were chill with leaving the living alone if one of their own asked them.

Ryan got used to having Ray around. He was a fairly good warning system, and he was fun to be around when he wasn’t whining about something. So he resigned himself to keeping Ray around. He was surprisingly okay with that.

When he woke in the morning, it was to his phone ringing insistently. Groaning, he pushed himself up and scowled down at his coat which was still on and buttoned up. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and answered the call.

“Hello?” he mumbled as Ray appeared from the floor, giving him a little wave and a smile.

Ryan smiled back as Geoff, the guy who normally got him his job, ranted in his ear. “Yeah, okay. Got it. Where are we going?”

“We?” Geoff said before snorting, “Oh right. You keep that kid around still?”

“He’s not bad,” Ryan said as he sat up and raised his free arm and the elbow of his occupied hand into the air.

“Well you need to get halfway across the state. Have fun with that,” Geoff said before giving Ryan an address and hanging up.

Ray chattered through Ryan packing his meager things into his coat and through breakfast, sitting across from Ryan at the dinner table, floating just above the chair. Ryan grunted and smiled as he talked, just enough to let Ray know he was listening without making himself seem like a crazy man.

Once he was fed, he got himself some gas then started driving across the state. Ray sat in the car seat beside him, looking vacantly out the window. They were left in blissful silence for a few hours. 

“What’s the new job?” Ray said eventually.

“Don’t know. Geoff didn’t say,” Ryan said, frowning when they were in silence again. “What’s wrong?”

Ray opened his mouth to deny that anything was wrong at all before closing it and sighing. “I don’t like that new book you got,” he mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “Well, I don’t like that spell you did.”

Ryan frowned before his mouth twisted awkwardly. “It was definitely more powerful than I thought it would be,” he said slowly before inwardly cringing, “But I think that was mostly my fault.”

“What, did you put too much juice in?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow when Ryan didn’t say anything, “Wait, seriously? You’re usually pretty good about that.”

Well, now he had some options. Lie about what he heard... or tell the truth. Given that Ray was just honest with him for a change, he sighed again. “It wanted to hurt you,” he said quietly.

He risked a glance at Ray when he didn’t say anything. He was staring at Ryan with wide eyes before quickly looking away, cheeks glowing a faint pink. “Oh,” he said just as softly and the car was silent again.

Ryan huffed a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He kept glancing at Ray whose face stayed pink for some time--sometimes the pink would intensify. Faintly, he remembered the spell that had made him want to get the book in the first place.

Shaking his head, he focused on driving and awkwardly tried to get Ray to chatter at him again. Just mentioning video games got him going, and Ryan felt himself relax as Ray talked.

When they finally stopped for the night, Ryan got a shitty motel room and managed to get his coat and shoes off before dropping into the bed this time. When he woke in the morning, Ray was still doing what could be considered sleeping for ghosts. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. He just floated, completely still and unaware of the world around him.

Quietly, Ryan got up and dug around in his coat for the book. Letting the book float in the air, he quickly flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted.

Ray woke when he felt a sudden mass of energy in the room. “Ryan?” he said, immediately awake. He looked around rapidly, eyes landing on Ryan whose eyes and hands were glowing red. “What the hell? Did something happen?”

Ryan turned and grinned at Ray. “Nah, just wanted to try something,” he said before taking a few quick strides and grabbing for Ray’s face.

His hands didn’t slip through Ray’s body like he was used to. Instead, he felt warm skin against his cheeks and then chapped lips against his. Ray gasped despite not needing to breathe, his face turning pink as Ryan kissed him.

Shaking slightly, Ray’s eyes fluttered closed and he tried to grab Ryan’s arms only for his fingers to slip through. When they parted, Ryan was smiling like an idiot. “Glad that worked,” he managed to mumble before Ray surged forward and kissed him again.

Ryan laughed against him as Ray tried to desperately to hold onto something. Eventually his fingers caught on Ryan’s hair and he hung on as Ryan slipped his hands to Ray’s waist to make it less awkward.

When they parted a second time Ray seemed to be out of breath. “How the fuck?” he breathed, fingers tangling in Ryan’s hair and feeling nearly every strand.

“Just a small spell,” Ryan said as he rubbed his thumbs in small circles on Ray’s hip, “I’m glad it worked.”

Ray laughed wetly and hugged Ryan awkwardly, some parts of him trying to slip through. Taking a deep breath, Ryan spread the magic over the rest of his body and held Ray tightly, pressing his nose into his hair.

The spell didn’t take much energy and since they weren’t currently on a job, there was no reason for Ryan to conserve as much energy as he could. So when he felt Ray’s cold hand try to grab his when they stopped or even when he was driving, he had no issue with making it so they could hold hands over the center console. Nor did he mind much when Ray demanded kisses before bed or at random. Actually, he could go his entire life just like that. 


	442. The Black song from Drakengard 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to get away from there, he might not survive the winter, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axT_RojfaRs

        Ray was breathing hard as he scrambled to stuff clothes into his bag. His hands shook, and his lungs kept having to _ squeeze _ the air out of his throat. He rushed around the room, barely thinking as he grabbed clothes and supplies from the kitchen. He stared at the knife stabbed into the cutting board--maybe a moment longer than he could afford--before snatching it and running back to his room.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and tried not to think too much on what he was leaving behind or if he had everything he would need. It wouldn’t matter soon enough. Without looking back (and the knife tight in his hand), he raced to the window at the back of the house and climbed out.

There were only trees at the back of his house. There was a stump with a few pieces of cut lumber resting on the ground while an axe stayed sticking out of the stump. He didn’t bother hesitating this time, grabbing the axe handle as he raced past the stump.

Axe in one hand and knife in the other, he tore off into the woods, dodging low hanging branches. His shirt caught on a few branches but he didn’t bother to stop, letting his cotton shirt rip. His leather shoes were too thin; he could feel the ground as if he was barefoot.

He wouldn’t last long in the Winter, his mind told him as leaves fell from the trees, one nearly smacking him in the face. Once the snow began to fall, he would have to come back or freeze to death. Then again, no one in the settlement had any warm clothes.

He scowled as he skid to a stop, breathing hard and bending over, forearms on his knees. All he could hear was his breathing for a long moment before the bark of dogs and shouts of the men from the settlement echoed through the woods. Ray’s head snapped up and he scurried further into the woods.

No one really knew what lay beyond the woods. They were confined mainly to their settlement until they needed more space or wood to survive. His grip on the axe and knife tightened as the barks and growls of the hunting dogs got louder. Soon enough, he’d be past where even the hunters dared to go.

He knew he shouldn’t have, but he risked a glance over his shoulder. He could see the faint shadows of the dogs and men behind him and snapped his head forward in time to dodge the tree he was running right for.

He pushed his hands off of the tree and didn’t dare to look back again. How had they caught up with him so quickly? He had a head start from the main village. Had they chased after him the moment they realize he had run?

Grinding his teeth, he sped through the trees, not noticing the light beginning to fade as the leaves began to cover the sky. Another snarl from the dogs and a shout from one of the men sounded right in his ear. He tried to make his aching muscles and exhausted lungs go faster.

His feet slipped on a few leaves, but he kept upright. He swore he could almost feel one of the dogs digging into his leg when his feet slipped out right from under him. He pitched forward and his eyes widened as a cliff he hadn’t seen opened up beneath him.

He twisted as he fell, seeing no one behind him. He didn’t even hear the dogs anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut as his back slammed into something. It wasn’t the ground, maybe a fallen tree, but his body broke through rotting wood and he kept falling. He gasped in pain as he hit something else, something harder, maybe a rock.

As he bounced off of the rock, his body rolled. He was barely able to open his eyes to see the bottom of a cave racing up to meet him. Not knowing what else to do, he squeezed his eyes shut again and threw his arms over his head, despite the numb pain from his back making the air leave his lungs.

He wondered, as he waited for his body to slam into the ground, if he could survive a fall like this.

Ryan frowned down at the man lying under the only entrance to his home. He had caught him just in time, using his magic to gently lay him on the ground. Looking up, he expected to see…something. The man had fallen into the hole, running from something. His mind had made that quite clear.

There was no one standing above the hole, not even the sound of dogs. Looking back down at the man he frowned and crouched, placing his fingers gently against his forehead. His back was badly injured and his mind was in no better condition. This place was beyond where humans tended to tread, so those chasing him must have stopped at the forest line.

“Or not,” Ryan said softly as the man resisted his healing magic. With a snort he pushed past the man’s natural magic to heal his back and ease his worries. “The forest must have liked you,” he said softly, brushing soft black hairs from the man’s face, “Led you right here.”

Puffing a sigh, he looked at the sky one last time before carefully scooping the man into his arms. He carried him through the cave, trying not to jostle him from his sleep.

As they walked, the gray cave walls turned from gray rock to a soft, lush wall of green. Further in, an artificial sun began to glow, making flowers of all kinds grow from the walls of the cave.

Ryan came to a steep drop where the cave let out to a giant cavern. A pool of clear water glittered in the light of the nearly blinding ball of light at the top of the cave. Moss and greenery could only climb the walls so far before giving away to the crystals and stone that made up the cavern ceiling.

Beside the pool rested a burnt out fire pit. Charred pieces of wood and ash filled the pit surrounded by round stones. On the other side of the pit was a cloth mattress stuffed with hay and a knit blanket. A folded jacket rested at the head of it perfectly supported the man’s skull as Ryan laid him atop it.

Leaning back on his feet, he watched the man sleep, lips parted slightly and brow furrowed gently. Pursing his lips, he stood and walked over to the pool, dipping his hands into the cool water. After a moment of only the buzzing of the bugs that lived in the cave, the pool began to glow a bright white.

Ryan closed his eyes as the light became too much for his eyes and pulled his hands from the water. When the light faded from his eyelids, he opened them and found a small vial of pink liquid in his hand.

“Oh boy, thanks,” Ryan snorted as he stood, ignoring how the water rippled disapprovingly at him. He walked to the pit to light the fire and stopped when a ball of water hit him right in the center of his back. “What?” he snapped, turning and glaring at the water which was now perfectly still.

Ryan rolled his eyes and crouched, holding his hand over the pit. “I don’t know how you expect me to get him to drink this. He’ll want the leave the moment he wakes up.”

The water sloshed and he shook his head, focusing energy to his hand. Sparks began to fall from his palm, the ashes and charred wood began to shift and reform into perfect logs of wood. Once the logs were fully formed, they easily caught fire.

Ryan yanked his hand back before the fire could burn him. Sitting back, he stared at the vial in his hand for a moment. 

“Mother, seriously, what even is this?” he said, turning to look at the water again.

The water was still for a moment before it began to ripple again. “What!?” Ryan gasped, nearly dropping the vial, “Mother!”

The water bubbled with laughter as Ryan glared at the pool. “Come on! Be serious, for once?”

“Who the fuck is talking?”

Ryan tensed and looked over at the man who was blinking at him, squinting his eyes. “Ah,” Ryan said softly, quickly shoved the vial into his pocket, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

The man frowned and slowly looked around him. With a jerk, he sat upright and looked around the cave, mouth hanging open. 

“Where am I?” he breathed before looking at Ryan again.

Ryan smiled awkwardly at him, wincing when the man gasped and scrambled to get away from him, falling from the mattress and digging his feet into the ground to back away. 

“Hey, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you,” Ryan said quickly, holding his hands up in surrender, “You feel into the entrance to the cave and I brought you here.”

“Where’s here? What cave? Who are you?” the man snapped, back hitting a tree. His hands started to pat around him as his eyes scanned the ground around the pit and bed. “Where is my bag? My-my knife?”

Ryan frowned and looked at the pool which splashed in her version of a shrug. “Can you find it?” he said, turning back to the man when there was another splash before the water went still.

“Are-are you talking to the pool? Did it..did it just splash in _acknowledgement_?!” the man gasped, heart rate picking up and his mind screaming in panic.

Ryan winced and turned back to the man. “It’s alright; it’s a magic pool.”

“A what?!” the man nearly screeched and Ryan cringed.

“Well? What did you expect when you ran into an enchanted forest?” Ryan snapped, frowning when the man froze, chest heaving and eyes widening.

“What?” the man breathed, fingers curling tightly in the grass.

Ryan frowned and raised his arms to gesture around them. “There’s an artificial sun in a cave. Where else would that exist?”

The man’s eyes glazed over and he slumped against the tree. Ryan began to relax, smiling at the man. He opened his mouth to speak when the man spoke first. “I’m dead.”

“What? No!” Ryan gasped, frowning as the man’s eyes focused back in on him.

“How else could this be real?” the man snapped, folding his arms tightly, “I died in that fall.”

Ryan groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “You’re not dead,” he said, looking at the man between his fingers, “I don’t know how to prove it to you, but you’re not dead.”

The man scowled and started a sentence but was cut off by his bag, axe, and knife being thrown onto the shore by the pool. “Ah, are those your things?” Ryan said, yelping when the man dived past him to scoop up the knife.

Ryan blinked at the knife being thrust into his face as the pool began to rumble. “Hey, now,” Ryan said softly, holding his hands up in surrender, “I know how to prove it to you.”

“How?” the man spat, glaring at Ryan as the knife trembled.

“The dead don’t bleed,” Ryan said, smiling as the knife backed up an inch. He looked at the water as the man considered his words. He mouthed for her to calm before looking back at the man as the knife was suddenly held up to his palm.

Ryan’s eyes widened as the man, without flinching, dragged the knife over his palm. Blood seeped from the wound and dropped onto the grass, staining the bright green red. “Huh,” the man muttered, watching his hand bleed. He jumped when Ryan grabbed his hand, yanking it out of his grip. “What are you doing?!”

“You’re bleeding!” Ryan growled, reaching for the man’s hand again, “I can fix it.”

The man frowned at him, brows furrowed, before pressing two fingers into his palm. Ryan was about to snap at the man when his blood started to flow backwards. His eyes widened as the man’s blood pulled itself from the grass poured back into his body before the cut shut as if never having existed.

“You’re a witch,” Ryan breathed, eyes lighting up as he looked up at the man.

The man cringed and held the knife up again, not a spot of blood on the blade. “Now who are you?”

Ryan frowned at the knife and slowly sat back. “I’m uh, I’m the son of the water spirit,” he said, nodding to the pool which was beginning to overflow, “And could you put the knife down? I don’t think either of us really want this place to flood.”

The man looked between Ryan and the pool rapidly before dropping the blade with a gasp. The pool calmed, the water no longer overflowing.

“Water spirit?” the man muttered, hand going up into his hair, “Spirits don’t have...?” He looked at Ryan with narrowed eyes, frowning when he just shrugged.

“When your village first came here, a man entered into the enchanted forest and found this place. He was a witch as well and wanted to study how this place existed,” Ryan recited from memory, a fond, nostalgic smile on his face, “While he studied the sun and plants, the spirit that made this place watched from her home in the pool.” The water rippled behind the man who jerked away. “Before long, the man discovered that the water provided the cavern its life and, when attempting to understand why, discovered my mother.”

The man frowned, glancing around them. His eyes landed on the mattress before he looked back at Ryan as he continued the story. “As the man and the spirit spoke, they fell in love. Father made himself a home here and left only to gather supplies from the village when he needed them. Eventually Mother learned of human families and made me by the power of sheer will. Father raised me until he died.”

Ryan nodded toward the pool where a man shaped pile of rocks sat untouched since his father’s death. The man looked at the pile scrubbing his face with his hands. “Since she birthed me human, mother had to give me a potion to live forever. Father never wanted to drink it, but I did. I can’t leave the forest now because of it, but I’m also partially magic so I can make mostly anything.”

The man gave Ryan a frazzled look before breaking into hysterical laughter, falling back and laying on the ground, arms spread out to his side. Ryan frowned and looked down at him. “Are you alright?”

“This is unbelievable,” the man said, pulling his hand up to look at his palm, “But it hurt, and I bleed.” His arm fell and he gave Ryan a half crazed, exhausted smile. “And here you are.”

Ryan frowned and nodded, slowly sitting next to the man. “You are... free to stay here? Until you’re able to leave.”

The man stared at the ceiling of the cave as the artificial sun began to darken. “This place have it’s own day-night cycle?”

“And season,” Ryan said without hesitation, watching the man’s eyes dart over the ceiling.

“Name’s Ray,” the man said after a moment, “Got chased in here because the village found out I’m a witch.”

“You’re very powerful for the forest to put you somewhere safe,” Ryan said, smiling softly at Ray when he looked at him.

“The forest brought me here?” Ray said, brow furrowing as he studied Ryan’s face.

“Yes, forests like this are made up mostly by spirits. They have a hivemind-like ability. When an entity enters, the forest can chose to like it or reject it. Rejected souls are spun in circles or lead to certain death. Those that are liked can pass through without difficulty or, in certain cases, sent to places that will protect them,” Ryan said, nodding to the pool.

“Like here,” Ray said, following Ryan’s gaze and flailing to sit up when he saw a hand and head made from water peaking at them form the edge of the pool.

“It’s just Mother,” Ryan laughed as Ray tried to hide behind him.

“I don’t have the best track record with spirits,” Ray hissed, frowning as a woman’s torso made out of shimmering water emerged from the pool and waved at them.

“Why’s that?” Ryan snorted, chuckling when Ray shrunk behind his shoulder.

Ray’s face twisted awkwardly and his fingers dug into Ryan’s shirt. “The last one I summoned tried to make me a statue.”

Ryan frowned as his mother laughed, the water making up her form wavering slightly. He looked at her then grinned. “Ah, that makes sense.”

“What does? You can understand that?” Ray said, looking nervously between Ryan and the water.

“Well, she kind of talks directly into my head, but anyway,” Ryan said, gently patting Ray’s hands, “She said it probably liked you.”

Ray scowled and both Ryan and his mother laughed. “Oh, joy,” he muttered, sitting back and folding his arms.

Ryan shook his head and waved around them. “Mother and I welcome you to our home for as long as you need it.”

Ray frowned and shifted awkwardly. “I, uh, might need it for a while. They’ll kill me if they find me.”

“As I said, for as long as you need,” Ryan said, ignoring Mother poking around in his pockets, “This place is full of powerful magic to study and--“ He stopped as the vial slipped from his pocket and was held out to Ray. “Don’t drink that!”

Ray hesitantly took the vial when the spirit waved for him to take it. “Why? What is it?” he said, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Ryan was blushing.

“It’s a potion to make you immortal,” Ryan muttered, snatching the vial when his mother finally pulled back toward the pool.

_Reserved only for those we love._ The voice echoed around them, bouncing off of the cave walls and making Ray jump. He looked around nervously, blushing faintly, while Ryan glared at his mother, roughly pocketing the vial again.

“Oh,” Ray said eventually, smiling awkwardly at Ryan, “Maybe not that, yet?” he said with an awkward shrug.

The spirit covered her mouth with her hands as Ryan’s face turned redder. Ray blushed bright as well, laughing awkwardly. “Uh, anyway?”

Ryan blinked a few times before scrambling to his feet. “Right! Food! You’re hungry, right?” he said with an awkward laugh.

Ray smiled as Ryan stuck his hands into the pool and the water began to glow. The spirit waved to Ray once more before disappearing into the glow. Not yet, maybe. But he would be down there for some time and Ryan’s smile as he still blushed was pretty cute.


	443. Genghis Khan by Miike Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King has done nothing but kidnap X-Ray for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for DefiantDinosaur. Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_SlAzsXa7E

            Ray lazily pulled at the ropes keeping his hands tied behind him. He tilted his head back and puffed a sigh, legs spread out in front of him as he slumped in his seat. He stared at the ceiling of the Mad King’s evil lair and started counting the little dots in the white ceiling tile.

            “Bored already?” Mad King chuckled, glancing at Ray over his shoulder before looking back at whatever was on his work station.

            “You know,” Ray said slowly as he gave the rope around his wrists a good tug. The rope poured off of his hands, pooling on the ground as he stood. “I don’t think you’re trying.”

            Mad King paused, pursing his lips and eyeing Ray for a moment before shrugging. “I’m not,” he said as he held up the ray gun. “What do you think?”  
            “Tacky as hell,” Ray snorted, leaning back against the work bench and folding his arms. His black gloves squeaked as they rubbed and his cape was going to snag on the wood but whatever. He’d live.

            Mad King pouted before chuckling quietly, setting the gun down. His crown was off of his head, resting on the corner of the workbench, atop of a pile of thick physics books. He was still wearing his kilt and suit, he probably expected Vav to burst into his lab sooner. Normally he just shuffled out in sweat pants.

            “Alright, what gives? This is like--the fifth time this week,” Ray said, crossing his legs at the ankle. “Do you really like my company that much?”

            “And if I said yes?” Mad King said, smiling when Ray rolled his eyes. “What? You have good ideas.”

            Ray leveled the mad man a tired look and he sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you, X-Ray.”

            Wrinkling his nose, Ray looked around the lab and sighed heavily. After about three years of being constantly kidnapped by the Mad King he kind of got used to it. He barely needed to be knocked out anymore. He just went along with it when Mad King would show up at his apartment.

            “So uh. You know you can just, fucking ask, right?” Ray said slowly, raising an eyebrow when Mad King snorted.

            “What? And miss out on the fun of breaking into your apartment?” Mad King said, giving Ray a lazy grin.

            “Oh yeah, because you don’t complain for fucking ever about fixing my wall afterwards,” Ray said, laughing when the Mad King, evil genius and nut job, actually looked sheepish. “Seriously man, what the fuck gives?”

            Mad King sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “As I said, I like your company. Granted, I suppose kidnapping is a bit much.”

            “It’s like, the only evil thing you’ve done in months,” Ray said with a nod before gesturing to the chair. “I mean, you’re not even trying this time? You blew a tiny hole in my wall so it’d be easy to fix and then asked me to go with you.”

            Mad King laughed awkwardly, blushing faintly. “Yes, Yes. I’m aware. I was there remember?”

            “I know, but doesn’t it sound ridiculous when I say it out loud?” Ray said, grinning when Mad King shrugged and nodded. They sat in silence for a moment, Mad King pushing his ray gun around while Ray looked around the lab.

            “I--uh. It’s not easy being a villain,” Mad King said slowly, ignoring the confused look Ray shot him. “Especially when the city knows your face. Can’t go outside without being arrested, can’t sell products without people thinking it’s some part of an evil ploy.”

            “What does your company even do man?” Ray laughed, smiling when Mad King stared at him blankly for a moment.

            “You know what, I don’t even know,” Mad King puffed a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “And to top it off, this world seems to have a ‘heroes always win’ sort of vibe going on so it’s not like I can win.”

            Ray pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded slightly. “You’re not wrong. Vav and I are fucking idiots and we still win.”

            “Exactly!” Mad King said, pointing at Ray before deflating. “That and the company board, which I should be the head of, demanded I go see a therapist and they gave me these meds?” His mouth twisted as Ray’s brow furrowed. “Anyway, I’m a lot fucking calmer, if you haven’t noticed.”

            “Oh no, I noticed,” Ray said slowly, smiling at Mad King awkwardly. “You apologized the last time you punched Vav in the nose. Plus we’re having a civil conversation.”

            Mad King nodded and sighed, shoulders slumped and smile tired. “I grew a moral code.”

            Ray blinked at the Mad King, guy who tried and nearly successfully control the city, for a long moment. “I’m sorry, what?”

            “Empathy. I apparently have tons of it,” Mad King snorted, glancing at his crown and frowning at it. “Well, not tons, but a normal human amount.”

            Ray pursed his lips, slowly nodding. “Since the meds?”

            “Yeah,” Mad King nodded, moving to reach for the crown before stopping himself. “Turns out everyone doesn’t lose time either.”

            Ray winced and Mad King shrugged. They were silent for a few moments. “So, what? Why keep kidnapping me then?”

            “Eh?” Mad King shrugged with an awkward smile. “Figured I’d keep up the act but I feel too bad sometimes? And since kidnapping you made sense and wasn’t really hurting anyone…” He trailed off, eyes glazing over.

            Ray frowned and gently tapped Mad King’s shoulder. His eyes snapped into focus and he smiled sheepishly. “Weird suggestion, but uh. Why not just, join us?” Ray said slowly, raising an eyebrow when Mad King snorted.

            “Tell me, if months ago, I asked to join you, would you have trusted me?” Mad King said, looking at Ray expectantly.

            Ray opened his mouth, paused then grinned. “Fuck no,” he said, eyes lighting up. “ _Oh_. Kidnapping me also made it so we could have conversations like this.”

            “Among other things, yes,” Mad King said with a nod, looking back down at the ray gun. “You were the least annoying choice.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, shaking his head as Mad King’s shoulder’s relaxed. “I told Vav you were acting weird,” he said after a moment. “Hilda will probably be the hardest to convince.”

            Mad King nodded before puffing a sigh and grabbing his crown. “Since they seem in no rush to get here, we might as well meet them?”

            Ray eyed Mad King for a moment before holding his hand out. “I’m Ray.”

            Mad King blinked at him for a moment, glancing between his crooked smile and the offered hand, before hesitantly shaking his hand. “I’m Ryan,” he said slowly, smiling when Ray nodded.

            “Cool. Those assholes probably aren’t even worried. I told them you never hurt me,” Ray said as he slung his arm over Ryan’s shoulders and pulled him toward the door. “And they’re not going to believe this.”

            “I hope they do,” Ryan snorted, bending over slightly to keep Ray’s arm around his neck. “I would like to do something other than run this terrible company.”

            Ray laughed and they walked right out of the lab and into Vav, Rusty, and Hilda fighting over how to pick the digital lock on the door. Ray and Ryan both raised an eyebrow at the mess. Rusty was partially slowed down while Hilda was jabbing wire cutters into the lock mumbling that it shouldn’t be that difficult to hack.

            Vav noticed them first, struggling to pull Rusty’s slowed hand off of his jump suit. “X-Ray!” he squawked as Rusty finally let go and he went sprawling to the floor.

            “Mad King!” Rusty shouted, flailing his free arm for his tin foil hat that must have fallen in the struggle.

            “H-Hold it!” Hilda said, pointing one of her own ray guns at Ryan.

            Ray and Ryan shared a glance before Ray pulled his arm from around his neck. “Were you guys even fucking trying?” he snorted, getting between Ryan and the ray gun.

            “Yes we were!” Vav said with a pout as he stood.

            “Move X-Ray, I’m getting rid of the Mad King once and for all,” Hilda snarled, trying to aim around Ray who continued to step in the way.

            “Uh, no,” Ray said, pushing the gun down with a finger. “He’s basically good now.”

            “What?!” Rusty shouted, finally free from the slow-mo, tin foil hat firmly placed on his head. “He’s kidnapped you for months straight! It’s Stockholm syndrome!”

            “X-Ray, just come over here, I’m sure whatever mind control he’s using on you will stop when he’s dead,” Vav cooed, trying to grab Ray’s hand.

            Ray rolled his eyes and took a step back, bumping into Ryan. “I’m not being mind controlled and it’s not Stockholm syndrome if he didn’t really kidnap me.”

            There was a pause before Hilda’s face seemed to turn red. “You went with him willingly!” she nearly screeched and all of them winced.

            “Uh, basically? After the first month,” Ray said with a shrug, chuckling when he realized Ryan was basically hiding behind him, “If you’ll note, the only evil thing he’s done in months is break my wall.”

            Another pause. “Oh yeah,” Rusty said suddenly, pulling a flask from fucking nowhere. “You’re right.”

            “Why would you go with him willingly?” Vav said with a worried frown, looking between Ryan awkwardly smiling at them and Ray shrugging.

            “He’s not that bad to talk to,” Ray said with a shrug, rolling his eyes when Hilda opened her mouth, face still red. “And he mostly asked nicely. And I was allowed to leave whenever.”

            “And I just kind of wanted him to talk to,” Ryan said, flinching when Hilda glared at him. “And I’m on meds now?”

            That made all of them pause, Vav and Hilda mid-word and Rusty with booze overflowing from his mouth. “Meds?”

            “For Dissociative Identity Disorder….very severe DID,” Ryan said, relaxing slightly when Ray patted his shoulder.

            The other three stared at them blankly for a moment. “That, explains a lot,” Hilda said slowly, hand going up into her hair. “Like, a fucking lot. Like why the board thought you were a good guy.”

            “Or all of the helpful community projects done by Monarch Labs,” Rusty said slowly, finally lowering the flask.

            “Or those nice notes to Mogar!” Vav squawked before grinning brightly at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled confused back as Ray nodded. “Right, so I think we should let him join us.”

            Silence before Vav thrust his hand out to Ryan. “I’m Gavin!”

            “Vav!” Hilda hissed, sighing when Ryan hesitantly took Gavin’s hand from around Ray. “Oh fine, whatever.”

            Ryan smiled as Gavin cheerfully shook his hand. “I’m Ryan. Ryan Haywood.”

            Rusty spit his whisky out at all of them. “Oh, fucking gross,” Ray groaned, wrinkling his nose at the smell of alcohol.

            “Ryan Haywood?!” Rusty shouted, making all of them wince “You’re worth your weight in gold!”

            “I am the CEO of a wildly successful business, yes,” Ryan said, nodding slowly and raising an amused eyebrow.

            Ray shook his head and herded them after Hilda who had already stormed off. Gavin and Rusty were asking Ryan about a million questions and the former villain looked a bit overwhelmed, but answered their questions, stupid or not, the best he could.

            Ray smiled faintly as they left the building and entered the shitty van they used to get around. He sat next to Ryan, pulling his gloves off then the x-ray glasses to exchange for his normal ones.

            As Gavin handed him his normal glasses, Ryan grabbed his hand and he paused. Slowly sliding his glasses on and glanced up at Ryan. He managed to look completely calm, but he was nearly crushing Ray’s hand.

            Smiling softly, Ray squeezed his hand back and relaxed. Among other things was the same reason Ray always went willingly when the Mad King came knocking on his wall before blowing it up.


	444. Historic Cemetery by The Front Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray would do this. Nothing was about to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsvxnKL8Z-0

            Ray went through all of the stages of grief. Insisted that he’d walk right back into the penthouse, alive and well. Punched the wall when the news constantly reported every little detail from the autopsy. Alright, he went through two stages of grief before taking a harsh right turn at bargaining.

              See, now. His family was always disappointed that he never followed them in the family business but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what he was doing or didn’t keep anything when he left. He kept a small stack of books and a chest of supplies, carted them around with him everywhere in the infinity backpack his mother gave him for high school.

            His father always said he had the beginnings of an excellent garden wizard but he was always drawn to his mother’s talent with necromancy. She was thrilled in his interest and he kept every book she ever gave him.

            The hardest part, admittedly, was not breaking into the morgue, but it was getting himself to use the purified blade in his hand. He stood over Ryan’s body, tears dripping from his eyes as he stared down at graying skin. A Y-shaped cut made him sick. The thin line on his forehead was from where they sawed his fucking skull off.

            “I can fix that,” Ray sniffed, hands trembling as tears pattered on the metal table. “I think.”

            Swallowing thickly, he raised the knife and muttered Latin under his breath. Ray counted the bullet wounds he found as he carefully cut off each arm and leg. He nearly broke down, gagging in the back of his throat when it was time to cut Ryan’s head off.

            Ryan was the one who could maim someone without a problem. Ray liked the clean, easy kill of a bullet miles away from his smoking barrel. The heard was terrible, especially since his skull cap fell and he had to put it back on.

            The heart was worse. He tried to follow the Y-shape, but he might have just made it worse with how badly he was shaking. As he held Ryan’s heart, he realized that this was why his mother told him not to study necromancy despite how much he wanted to learn. He didn’t have the stomach for it.

            Regardless, he packed up the pieces into the tarp he brought and got out of there without vomiting on the white tile floors. He was glad he hadn’t set up the ritual in the penthouse, he didn’t think he could stomach explaining what was in the tarp.

            In the living room of one of their shared safe houses, Ray had drawn a chalk circle with six purple candles resting in carefully spaced circles on the edge of the main circle. Ryan’s body parts were slightly larger than the space he allotted for them, but as long as the chalk lines weren’t smudged, it didn’t matter.

            Ray was careful to place Ryan’s head upright, having to use a book to keep the jagged cut from toppling him over. “It’s going to suck putting you back together,” he whispered, as he stared down at Ryan’s head. There was bruising around his eyes and a split in his lip. His skull cap was on crooked and Ray choked on a laugh.

            “I can fix that,” he nearly sobbed. Quick to wipe the tears from his eyes before they could fall, Ray stood and carefully walked through the circle to get the heart.

            Placing the heart in the glass bowl in the center of the circle, Ray kneeled in the space provided for his knees. After checking to make sure nothing was smudged, Ray took a deep breath and placed the still bloody knife on his knees and pulled a bundle of incense and a lighter from his pocket.

            “Oh--fucking whatever god is actually listening,” Ray mumbled as he lit the bundle and dropped it into the bowl. “This is going to suck and you get to watch.”

            Ray could almost hear a faint laugh echo around him and wrinkled his nose. Picking up the knife again, he studied the glistening blade for a moment. “I want him back, I’m willing to bargain my own heart for his,” he whispered, hands finally still as he pointed the tip of the blade toward his chest, “I’ll link our lives. I’ll care for whatever I create. I will accept the consequences.”

            “Will you?”

            Ray nearly jumped at the sound of Ryan’s voice. His head snapped up to look at the head but the eyes were still closed and the mouth hadn’t moved.

            “You really did a shitty job cutting me up, this is going to suck to fix,” Ryan said, chilling hand prints pressing into his shoulders. “Do you really want to do this? Together, forever. And if that fucker cackling in the corner means anything, this might not be what you want.”

            Ray sniffed, tears building in his eyes again. “That fucker look like a demon or something?” he croaked, the blade trembling once more.

            Ghost fingers carded through his hair. “Yeah, you know him?”  
            “Oh, it’s just fucking Steve,” Ray pushed out a laugh, quick to wipe his tears when they started to roll down his cheeks.

            “Steve?” Ryan said slowly and Ray honestly laughed.

            “My guardian spirit, or whatever. I named him when I was five, before you say anything about it. He’s always like that,” Ray said, rubbing his nose on his sleeve, arm still raised with the trembling blade. “He likes me, it’ll be fine.”

            The fingers went still in Ray’s hair but silence wrapped around him. “Ever think I don’t want to come back?” Ryan said softly and Ray snorted.

            “You’re not here to stop me,” Ray whispered, looking at the heart in the bowl, it was beginning to smoke and burn. “It’s burning.”

            A cold chest pressed into his back as icicles wrapped around his waist. “What will happen when I come back?” Ryan whispered and Ray closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

            “As long as Steve is happy, you’ll kind of be like that girl on iZombie?” Ray said, shivering as the cold seeped into his clothes and grabbed onto his bones.

            “And if he’s not?” Ray could almost feel Ryan’s lips against the back of his neck.

            “You’ll be a traditional zombie,” Ray whispered, swallowing thickly before finally opening his eyes. The blade was shaking something horrible now. “But if Steve’s laughing that means he’s happy.”

            Silence before a nonexistent hand stilled Ray’s trembling, warm hand. “He’s still laughing,” Ryan’s voice was only a breath of cold wind as Ray thrust the knife into his chest.

            The cold didn’t leave him as pain swam in his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he began to saw a hole into his chest. The crooked, jagged hole fell to the floor, translucent and not even bleeding.

            Ray breathed hard as the bowl burst into flames, Ryan’s fingers carding through Ray’s hair as the flames danced in his eyes. Dropping the knife, he reached out and took a hand full of the burning hot flames that didn’t boil his skin.

            With a whimper he shoved the flames into the hole in his chest. With a scream, the fires consumed his heart and filled his eyes. His skin glowed as the light burst from inside his chest. Ray, still screaming and struggling to see, blindly reached around for the bowl and got another handful. The pain didn’t lessen, the feeling of actually exploding consumed him as the last of the fire was stuffed into his body.

            “Ray, your chest,” Ryan breathed and the jagged cap was placed gently into his hand. It took him a few tried to get the piece of himself he cut out to fight back into place. The instant his chest was complete again, the light went out but the pain continued to burn.

            Choking on bile and maybe a little blood, Ray grabbed the knife again and pushed the bowl aside. “With--with thi--…..this blade…..I--fuck--I…link our souls and--“ He ground his teeth as the pain flared, eyes squeezing closed. “And bring you back!”

            As he slammed the knife into the center of the circle, his eyes popped open, blue flames pouring out of his sockets. He slumped over as a gust of power and energy blew out the candles. Ray slumped over as the light faded from his eyes.

            The pain began to numb just as clawed fingers yanked his head up by his hair. A shadow of a monster loomed over him, white eyes and a white grin glowed in the face, horns twisted up to the ceiling.

            “Hey Steve,” Ray rasped, smiling weakly, “What’cha gonna take from me?”

            “ _Hummmm_ ,” a voice echoed in Ray’s aching skull and he squeezed his eyes closed. “ _Honestly, just watching your desperation was good enough to me. But I do need to take something, don’t I? Quiet an expensive spell you just did._ ”

Ray cursed as claws pried his right eye open again. “ _You shoot with this eye and it’s your only brown one remaining. This will do, since I do like you._ ”

            Somehow, having long, crooked, inky claws digging in his face to pry his eye out of its socket hurt worse than putting literal fire into his body. He screamed himself horse, clawing at Steve’s arm as the nerves were severed and his eye ball was pulled from his face.

            “ _Pleasure doing business with you,_ ” Steve laughed before disappearing. Ray’s remaining eye rolled up into his head and he fell over unconscious.

            He woke to a finger poking his face. Wrinkling his nose, he opened his left eye and his empty socket. A hand was blurry in front of his face for a moment as Ray wrinkled his brow and pushed himself up.

            “Ray? You okay?” Ryan’s voice hit him and his eye widened when he realized the hand waving to him wasn’t fucking attached to a body.

            His head snapped up to look at Ryan’s head which was knocked over, the skull cap laying on the ground and a sheepish smile on his face. “Oh good, think you could, uh. Help me?”

            Ray nearly choked on bile before nodding. Trembling, he tried to stand, but his legs gave out right from under him.

            “Woah! Ray? Maybe you should lay down again,” Ryan said and Ray laughed. Ignoring how smudged the lines of the chalk circle were getting, he crawled over and managed to pull Ryan’s head into his chest.

            “I can fix this,” Ray rasped as he placed Ryan’s skull cap back on his brain before hugging his head to his chest.

            “Not right now,” Ryan said, muffle against Ray’s chest. “Rest, I might be able to drag my arm over to something to put myself together or something.”

            Ray shook his head and scooted over to the couch to make himself stand. “It’s my burden,” he said as his knees banged together with every step he took. “I made a deal.”

            “So did I,” Ryan snapped as Ray nearly collapsed to the ground again. “Sit the fuck down and just tell me where your sowing shit is.”  
            Laughing hoarsely, Ray fell to the floor and pulled his knees up. He held Ryan’s head up so he could see what his arms were doing as he tried to explain where the necromancer’s chest was.

            “This?” Ryan groaned pulling out an oriental gun case because Ray just loved being extra.

            “Nope, that’s my sniper case,” Ray laughed, head fallen back against the wall he managed to get himself to.

            “Oh for fucks sake,” Ryan said, glaring at his arms who just awkwardly shrugged at him. “They’re not always going to be sentient, are they?”

            “Only when they’re apart from you,” Ray said, closing his eyes as he heard his backpack drag against the ground. “Apart, they need a brain to survive, attached they rely on yours.”

            “Oh boy,” Ryan huffed and Ray smiled. He cracked his eye open when he felt a hand pat his foot.

            Setting Ryan’s head in his lap, he grabbed the bag and stuck his arm in up to his shoulder. “Ray?” Ryan gasped as Ray searched around for the chest. He always buried it deep, just in case.

            “Yeah?” Ray said, smiling down at Ryan whose eyes were wide. The hands grabbed onto his pants and held on tightly.

            “What happened to your eyes?” Ryan said as Ray began pulling the chest out.

            Ray smiled sadly as he set the relatively large chest down, careful not the mush Ryan’s arms under it. “I had to pay something,” he said, fumbling with the magic lock for a moment. “Steven wanted my aiming eye.”

            “And turned the other blue?” Ryan snapped and Ray paused. Hesitantly, he reached up and pressed his fingers under his left eye. In a rush, he stuffed his hand back into his bag and pulled out his phone.

            Turning on the camera he stared at his new blue eye that almost seemed to still be on fire. Slowly, he lowered his phone before tossing it back into his bag. “That’s uh, that’s your soul,” he said, turning back to the chest and throwing the lid off. “He took a small part of mine.”

            Ryan was silent, lips pressed together. Ray didn’t look at him directly after that, directing his arms to get the legs and torso. Ray pulled out the black thread and a glowing purple needle. The thread was short but never seemed to run out as he slowly and carefully sewed Ryan’s head to his torso.

            “Ray?” Ryan said softly, Ray freezing in place. “I think your stitches are crooked.”

            Ray laughed and pressed his head against Ryan’s chest. “You can fix it when you have your arms back.”

            Ryan awkwardly laid his cheek on Ray’s head, his head only half sown on. “Okay, get to it then.”

            All of Ray’s stiches were crooked but Ryan didn’t comment again as he redid all of the lines with a bit of Ray’s help. Once he was standing, limbs and head attached and hole in his chest resewn shut so his skin wasn’t flapping in the wind, he (in all his naked glory) picked Ray up and carried him to the bedroom.

            “I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” Ray said, weakly struggling. He stopped when Ryan set him down, kissing his temple.

            “You’re not the only one who had to make a deal to do this,” Ryan said as he kneeled, holding onto Ray’s hands and smiling softly at him. “I promised exactly what you did. We have to take care of each other, just like before.”

            Ray choked on a sob, smiling as Ryan kissed his fingers. Slowly, he laid down and closed his eye, asleep in seconds. When he woke, Ryan was in clothes that managed to cover all of his stiches and he was fighting with his skull cap in the bathroom, a tray of food resting on the foot of the bed.

            Ray smiled and stood on finally stable legs. “Ryan,” he said as he stepped into the bathroom, removing his hands from the skull cap. “Hold still.”

            Ryan did as he was told, raising an eyebrow as Ray carefully positioned the cap and pressed his fingers into the seam. “Close,” he whispered and felt two different magic’s stir in him stomach. Almost like a zipper, the seam in the skin closed as the skull fused back together.

            Ryan grinned and caught Ray as his legs gave out again. “Too soon,” he said, kissing Ray’s head as he carried him back into the bedroom. “Thank you.”

            “No, just--I’ve never had this much power before,” Ray breathed, head spinning. The magic settled and he took a deep breath. “You have any magic in your family?”

            “Not that I know of,” Ryan said, grabbing the tray and setting it on Ray’s lap. “You need to eat.”

            Ray snorted and took the fork and knife offered to him before digging into the waffle. “We’ll have to get you some brains soon.”

            Ryan shrugged and wrapped his arm around Ray’s waist, cheek pressed against his hair. “I’m more worried about explaining this to the crew.”

            “Just tell them you had to get away from some gang or another and faked your death to get them,” Ray said without hesitation, stuffing a huge piece of waffle into his mouth.

            Ryan stared down at Ray for a long moment. “You’ve been thinking about this for some time, haven’t you?”

            Ray paused mid-chew before swallowing his mouth full. “Ryan, what was your sense of time like when you died?”

            “I didn’t have one?” Ryan said, shrugging when Ray frowned at him. “What?”

            “You’ve been done for a month at least. I’ve been trying to sort this out since,” Ray said, offering Ryan some of the giant slab of bacon on the side of his plate.

            “Oh,” Ryan mumbled, taking the bacon and thoughtfully munching on it for a moment. “Anything else I should know about all of this?”

            Ray pursed his lips and gave Ryan a sheepish smile. “Probably.”

            Ryan smiled and shook his head, rubbing Ray’s side. He was still kind of cold. “Start talking then.”


	445. Elements by Lindsey Stirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray had a playlist just for Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf6LD2B_kDQ

            Ryan fiddled with the iPod Ray had given him, scowling as he poked at the music app that refused to open. Ray had said it was an old device and that he hadn’t used it in multiple years so he wasn’t surprised but still vaguely annoyed.

            Finally the app opened and he started scrolling through the long list of songs. The power cord Ray had given him twisted at odd angles, stiff and annoying to work around. The wide plug in the bottom rubbed against his fingers as he poked at the screen, smiling fondly as he rolled his eyes at some of the tiles.

            The diamond gem in the center of the charger slowly and faintly moved between the colors weaved into the hard plastic cover protecting the wires. The blue plug barely stayed in the outlet. The white case around the iPod was almost gray with the thin strips of plastic for all of the buttons missing.

            Ryan spied songs that were just released and shook his head. Scrolling past them, he wrinkled his nose at titles he didn’t recognize or couldn’t read the language of. There was such a strange mix of songs and a fuck ton of them.

            Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair before going to the playlists. Each playlist was an abbreviation Ryan couldn’t make heads or tails of and he doubted Ray even remembered what they meant anymore.

            As he opened each one, he vaguely wondered why Ray would just give him his old iPod. Even if the others never noticed, Ryan knew Ray never went two feet without it. Yet, Ray had just shoved it into his hands when he started complaining about not having any music to go on missions with.

            “There’s probably something you’d like,” Ray had said before walking away to continue to sulk in his room.

            At the time, Ryan had inwardly cringed and stuffed the iPod into his pocket without a word. Now, in his room, his entire body jerked with a wince. Ray was benched for having to be broken out of jail. The instant he walked out of the penthouse he’d be swarmed so Trevor made his first big move as the new head of the crew and basically put him under house arrest.

            Geoff, having probably made the suggestion in the first place, was the only one who had to deal with him all day and moaned and groaned about Ray’s sulking.

            Ryan, personally, missed Ray on his solo missions. He didn’t need someone watching his back, but Ray’s running commentary was always welcome. Without Ray around, each job melted into the last and he lost sense of time and direction. He just floated away as he worked, bored out of his mind.

            Sighing, Ryan moved down the list of playlists and raised an eyebrow when he found ‘Murder Time Playlist (Ryan)’ near the bottom of the list. Blinking a few times and leaning back slightly, he hesitantly pressed on the playlist.

            He recognized none of the thirty some songs that were in the list. Pursing his lips, he set the iPod down and dug around in his pockets for the earbuds that had been wrapped around the iPod. He plugged them in then taped the screen to brighten it again.

            Once the buds were in his ears, he hit the first song and was stunned as beautiful violin began to play over dubstep. He sat up straighter and stared into the distance as the music quieted then rose again. Something begged to get out of the room, the feeling curled in his stomach and he found himself smiling.

            Glancing at the battery life of the iPod, he yanked out the cord and stood. Fifty percent would probably do, this wasn’t a long job. He grabbed his mask and slipped it onto his head, arranging the cord to slither out from under his mask out of the right side, along his jaw. He stuffed the iPod into the small pocket on the inside of his jacket, carefully folding up the wires to slip in beside it.

            He walked out of the apartment with the music floating muffled after him. He nodded to Ray and the others on the couch before heading for the door. He jumped when one of the small throw pillows Jack insist they have hit his back after he had opened the door.

            Turning to look over his shoulder, careful not to displace the wire, he saw Ray smirking at him and giving him a thumbs up from where he hung over the back of the couch. Chuckling, Ryan nodded to him before leaving.

            The warehouse district of Los Santos was probably the most disgusting and lived in abandoned portion of the city. Raves happened in different buildings, drug deals in others, murders in most of them. Warehouse after warehouse stood beside each other with rotting walls and massive holes in the ceilings.

            The police knew what a hot bed for the crime society the area was but they couldn’t do anything about it. The land was on private property. The nicest warehouse on the lot belonged to a grumpy old woman who had money to spare and a bigger heart than people gave her credit for.

            She had one warehouse renovated to a nice apartment building which she gave out to anyone needing someplace to stay for a while. They could pay her back by any means necessary, food, drugs, or help around the building. The other warehouses on the lot were also rented out for pretty cheap as long as any sales or deals that happened in them were split with her in a predetermined amount.

            Ryan had been renting out one of the smaller, nicer warehouses since he became a Fake. He liked the land lord and she had a soft spot for him, giving him discounts although he paid the normal price anyway. He built up the warehouse as a greenhouse, tearing out the roof and replacing it with glass.

            Vegetables and grains went to the apartment to feed the army of young people needing to live there. Flowers were grown and given to the land lord or Jack. Sometimes Meg if Ryan wanted a favor. Roses had their own special spot in the greenhouse next to a few beds of high end drugs Ray grew himself.

            Ryan spotted the rose’s the instant he walked into his green house and smiled under his mask. Ray was the first of the crew to know about his garden. They had run from another heist gone wrong and hid there. Ray, without so much as staring in surprise or with a mocking tone informed Ryan he needed roses and weed before dropping down to his knees to look over his violets, blood dripping from his wounds.

            Ryan knew in that instant, but knew he had to bide his time. Instead, he brought Ray to the greenhouse as often as he could get away with, adding new flower beds for Ray to use. Soon enough, there were a multitude of drugs and roses in his greenhouse.

            Not long after that, the rest of the crew found out but they were wise enough, or Jack, Ray, or even Meg told them, not to stay a word. Trevor was actually the one to ask if Ryan would like some special fertilizer and Ryan wasn’t about to argue. His plants could always use some nutrients and the crew always need new information or an enemy to get rid of.          

            He couldn’t hear the whimpering through the music filling his head. He was on yet another violin and dubstep piece although this one was faster pace than the others. Ryan was stepping in time as he walked over to the man tied to the chair in the middle of his greenhouse.

            He was awake, blond hair that was normally slicked back a mess, the hair gel cracking and flacking off. His left eye was swollen shut from a nasty punch to the face. An oily rag was stuff in his mouth and tied at the back of his head. Arms and legs duct taped to the chair strained against their bonds as Ryan stopped in front of the man.

            Ryan tilted his head to the side as the man wiggled and glared up at him. Spit dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin as his throat and cheeks flexed. He couldn’t hear a god damn thing but he could almost hear Ray asking how long this would take broadly from his normal seat just behind where the man could see. He’d crack open his DS and start playing, the faint music of a game bouncing off the walls, one ear bud in his ear.

            Ryan smiled under his mask and yanked the rag form the man’s face, side stepping as he spat at him, his saliva gray and gooey. Ryan tossed the rag at the man’s face, chuckling as it hit, probably with a wet smack before dropping to his lap. A big wet sport glistened on the man’s cheek as his mouth moved and twisted.

            Ryan could faintly hear the man’s voice but couldn’t make out a damn thing he was saying. Unconcerned, he walked over to a rolling cart stowed away in the opposite corner from Ray’s chair and wheeled it over. He could hear the infamous squeaky wheel Ray insisted that he get fixed.

            The man’s mouth was still moving as Ryan parked the cart full of rusting and bloody tools beside him. Staying behind the man, he looked over his tools before picking up the pliers. Pausing, he grabbed the man’s hair and yanked his head back. Green eyes glared up at him and he pursed his lips.

            Setting the pliers down, he pulled out his switch blade and snapped the knife out. He could almost clearly hear the man’s screams as he carefully followed the man’s socket, cleanly cutting the skin. Blood gushed from the cut and his knife vibrated every time the man started a new scream or he scrapped the bone.

            Popping the skin out once he had made the final cut, the music crescendo just as the eye fell lose from the skin and hung on the man’s cheek. Carefully hooking the optic nerve on his knife, he broke the eye free with the snap of his wrist.

            As he inspected the eye, cleaning away the spots of blood, the man slumped in the chair, breathing hard. Blood poured from the new hole in his face, soaking the ground and the chair.

            Ryan gently set the eye down and snorted. He was surprised the bastard was still alive. That would just make his job more fun. No one could get away with trying to attack their crew and not suffer for it.

            The next song was much softer and melodic as Ryan haphazardly cut off the man’s limbs then opened up his chest. He didn’t live long after both of his arms had come off, but Ryan kept working anyway without noticing.

            The flesh and organs would make for good fertilizer after a few days in his decomposition pit. The bones could be made into knives or ground down into putty. Even better, he could give them to the dogs to play with. Speaking of, Ray was insist that he get to choose Ryan’s next dog.

            Shaking the thought, Ryan continued working, collecting what blood he could. If any of it was a match to one of them, they’d freeze it for an emergency fake death. The clothes and the chair would have to be burned and the dirt under the chair over turned.

            Ryan froze when the music suddenly stopped. Blinking blankly at what little remained of the dead man in front of him, he considered that perhaps the music had been too loud and now he was deaf. Then a siren sounded in the distance and he relaxed.

            He reached for the iPod but stopped when he saw the blood coating his hands. Wrinkling his nose, he stood and went over to the sink. As the pink water spiraled down the drain, Ryan picked at the blood under his nails before scrubbing his hands until they were red with soap.

            Once his hands were clean and dry, he grabbed the iPod and considered restarting the playlist before scrolling through the others again. To his little surprise, there was a playlist just for memes and for Ray, he turned it on and finished up.

            He snorted every time the next song came on, smiling despite himself. The greenhouse was spotless when he finally finished and the moon was high in the sky, the main lights of the greenhouse on just so he could see what the hell he was doing.

            Glancing around at his plants, he methodically went through and weeded and watered what he needed to. He didn’t bother with the roses and drugs. Ray handled them by himself, sometimes coming to the greenhouse without Ryan just to care for them, although Ryan was typically dragged along.

            He paused at the rose bush, however, spying a rose that was wilting. Careful of the thrones, he cut the rose free before walking out and back to his car.

            He was back on his murder playlist when he returned to the penthouse, rolling the rose stem between his fingers. He could hear the other’s greet him under the music and gave them all a dazed nod. His eyes zeroed in on Ray and he grinned, walking over and tucking the rose behind his ear. He had cut off the thrones on the elevator ride up to the penthouse.

            Ray blinked at him, reaching up to run his fingers over the petals before grinning. He opened his mouth to speak but Ryan pulled out the small jar he had managed to remember before leaving the greenhouse.

            “Holy fuck!” Ray gasped, just as the song ended, as he snatched the jar from Ryan’s hands. Ryan chuckled as Ray stared at the green eye floating in preserving gel in awe.

            Peeling his mask off and pulling the earbuds from his ears, he could hear the rest of the crew making vague noises of disgust and annoyance. Jeremy, their newest member, looked particularly horrified, eyes widening when Ray pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek.

            “Thanks Rye, I didn’t have a green one yet,” Ray said as he hugged the jar slightly, grinning up at Ryan

            Ryan smiled back, opening his mouth to speak when Jeremy made a strangled noise. His mouth was being covered by Meg who smiled sheepishly at them before waving them on.

            Ryan pulled his mask back on as Ray pulled him from the room. He waved at Meg who nodded before turning to Jeremy and whispering something to him, his face becoming increasingly red.

            “How are my roses?” Ray said as soon as Ryan’s door closed behind him.

            “Fine, that was the only wilted one,” Ryan said as he pulled his mask off again. “Thanks for your iPod.”

            “No problem, you found the murder playlist, I’m assuming?” Ray said as he jumped onto Ryan’s bed and the mattress bounced under his weight.

            “I did, it’s a good one,” Ryan said as he walked over and tossed his mask onto his nightstand before setting the iPod, music still pouring out of the earbuds, next to it. He slipped out of his bloodied jacket and tossed it aside.

            Ray nodded absentmindedly, staring at the eye again. “It’s really pretty,” he said softly as Ryan leaned down to kiss his forehead.

            “I have bones for the dogs,” Ryan muttered against his head, resting his knee on the bed. “We can go to the shelter tomorrow, if you want.”

            Ray’s eyes lit up before he pouted, pressing the jar into Ryan’s chest. “I’m still under house arrest,” he grumbled as Ryan set the jar beside his mask.

            “Guess you’ll just have to wear a mask,” Ryan said, smirking at Ray as he kissed his nose.

            “You’ll go against direct orders?” Ray gasped before breaking into laughter, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and pulling him almost off balance. Ryan caught himself with his hands on either side of Ray, digging into the bed.

            “Of fucking course. I never listened to Geoff, why the fuck would I listen to Trevor?” Ryan snorted as their noses brushed.

             “Good point,” Ray sighed before they finally kissed. Ryan hummed and guided them to lay down.

            They parted and Ryan curled around Ray, petting his hair. “Sides, they’d have to go through me first before getting to you,” Ryan said, smiling as Ray laughed.

            “Well, where the fuck were you when I got caught the first time?” Ray said, fingers curling in Ryan’s shirt.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and squeezed him gently. “I was in the car with you, remember? You’re the one who didn’t bail in time.”

            “They cuffed me to the seat!” Ray said, leaning back to lightly punch Ryan’s shoulder. “You should have broken my door.”

            “And risk breaking your arms? No thanks,” Ryan said as he tucked his head under Ryan’s chin, smiling when Ray wrapped his arms around his head. “You’re such a baby when it comes to pain.”

            “You’re right,” Ray said after a moment in which Ryan was sure he was pouting. “Pain sucks.”

            Ryan chuckled and sighed, closing his eyes. He almost jumped when Ray started carding his fingers through his hair before drifting off into an easy sleep, his playlist still playing in his head.


	446. Murder on the Dancefloor by Sophie Ellis-Baxtor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy liked these little moments he was allowed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsISfQAXE60

            Jeremy’s head snapped up when he heard whistling. Blinking a few times, he glanced around him then over the back of the couch. He thought he was the only one at the penthouse that day. Michael and Gavin had run out about an hour ago while all of the girls were out doing whatever the fuck it was they were doing. Geoff had taken Trevor to an important meeting of crew leaders or whatever.

            Brow furrowing, he slowly stood when the whistling didn’t stop. Hearing things was more of a Ryan thing than a him thing. He actually hadn’t seen ether Ray or Ryan at all today now that he was thinking about it.

            Stepping with his toes first and quietly setting his heel down on the hardwood, he crept over to the hallway that lead to their room. He avoided the few boards that creaked as upbeat, fast music started to faintly reach him.

            Raising an eyebrow, he felt a smile twitch at his lips as he tried to move as quickly as he could down the hallway. He paused in front of the bedroom of two of the deadliest men alive. He could hear the singer faintly now but he couldn’t make out anything she was saying over the shuffle of feet and hushed laughing.

            He raised his hand to knock before pausing. Did he really want to disrupt whatever the fuck was going on in there? He knew it wasn’t sex because both Ray and Ryan told him as much. ‘Sides, there was definitely the footsteps of Ryan’s boots and Ray’s nearly completely silent feet.

            The whistling hadn’t stopped either and he knew from experience that whistling was not something one could do while having sex…Well, Michael knew and decided to tell him that.

            Anyway, that wasn’t it. And he still couldn’t make out what the singer was saying or the muffled voices either. He did know that they had “gross domestic” moments every so often, when they were alone. He had caught them doing it a few times before. Ray always wrinkled his nose whenever Jeremy brought up how cute that was.

            If that was the case, did he really want to interrupt that? They got so few of those. At the same time, they were some of the most fucking adorable moments he had ever seen in his life. Now—he wasn’t a huge romantic movie fan like Ray was, but he could appreciate a good one and if life had been different, Ray and Ryan’s relationship, murder and all, would be the kind of romance story he would write.

            He lowered his hand from where he was about to knock to rest heavily on the door knob. Very slowly and gently he turned the knob and found the door unlocked. Pausing again, he pursed his lips. He knew what happened to Gavin when he tried to burst into Ray and Ryan’s room. He typically watched Gavin with a tightness in his stomach and the hope he wouldn’t have to save the British idiot from getting himself killed.

            Yet, he found himself gently pushing the door open, the music becoming louder and covering up the click of the lock, without a single ounce of fear. Through the widest crack he felt he could get away with, he peaked into the room and immediately grinned.

            Ryan had a hand on Ray’s back and his left hand in his. Ray’s right hand rested on Ryan’s shoulder as they twisted around the room. Their feet almost seemed to tangle and knot before coming undone as Ryan spun Ray away from him before pulling him back, raising their joined arms for Ray to spin under them.

            Ray’s socked feet slid easily on the wood while Ryan’s boots barely got in the way as he twisted them around before pulling Ray to his chest again. The song sounded distinctly like something from the 80s or something.

            Jeremy snorted out loud when he finally heard the lyrics. Of course Ryan would like _Murder on the Dance Floor_.

            His eyes darted around for a moment before he spied Ray’s phone on the bed and his smile grew. Of course Ray had a bunch of songs Ryan liked on his phone.

            Looking back at the pair, he felt himself relax, still grinning—probably like an idiot. Ray’s smile was brilliant while Ryan was still whistling, eyes trained on the swish and sway of Ray’s body as they danced. As the singer stopped singing for an instrumental moment, he pulled Ray close and whispered something into his ear.

            As they rocked in a slow circle, Jeremy just caught sight of Ray rolling his eyes before lightly smacking Ryan’s shoulder with a laugh. As they turned, Ryan’s loving grin became visible. He was still looking at Ray although he was leaning too close to see his face.

            Just as the last few notes of the song played, Ryan’s eyes suddenly snapped up and met the one eye Jeremy managed to fit in the crack in the door. With a now audible yelp, Jeremy pulled the door closed too hard and winced.

            He stared at the door in frozen nerves for a moment before scrambling for the living room as the sound of Ryan’s shoes tapped closer, out of tune with the next song.

            Jeremy dived over the back of the couch and grabbed one of the few throw pillows that wasn’t soaked in blood over his head. His heart pounded right into his ears as he heard Ray and Ryan mumbling to each other, no more music filling the buzzing in Jeremy’s ears.

            “You know we can still see you, right?”

            Jeremy jerked before freezing. He relaxed slightly and lifted the pillow when he heard Ray laugh. He turned his head and grinned sheepishly up at Ryan who was leaning over the back of the couch, an amused eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

            “Sorry,” Jeremy said, tossing the pillow to the floor and sitting up. “I heard you whistling.”

            Ryan nodded, still smiling as Ray emerged from the kitchen drinking from a water bottle, his phone in hand. “Told you,” he said once he swallowed, awkwardly screwing the cap back on.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and moved to ruffle Jeremy’s hair before stopping himself and squeezing his shoulder instead. Jeremy just caught him pouting for a second. He missed his hair more than Jeremy ever probably would.

            “You guys were cute though,” Jeremy said, grinning when Ray wrinkled his nose.

            “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Ray muttered, turning on his phone and poking at it with his thumb as he shoved the water bottle into his hoodie pocket.

            Jeremy opened his mouth to tease Ray some more when the song turned back on and Ryan was grabbing his hands. With a yelp, he was pulled around the couch and right into Ryan’s chest.

            He awkwardly staggered as Ryan shifted him around, taking his left hand after placing his right on his shoulder. “Come on Jeremy, you’re so stiff,” Ryan snorted as he tried to slowly get them to rock, hand on Jeremy’s lower back.

            “Have you ever danced before?” Ray snorted, grinning at them as he set his phone on the back of the couch.

            “Not swing!” Jeremy huffed, blushing a bright red as he looked between them to look at his feet.

            He nearly leaped out of his skin when Ray appeared behind him, poking at his hips. “It’s all in your hips, man.”

            “I don’t think they move,” Ryan said, grinning when Jeremy shot him a glare.

            “So they’re lying?” Ray said, laughing when Ryan groaned and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

            “Hold on a fucking second,” Jeremy muttered, looking down and trying to move his hips like Ryan’s while not stepping on his feet although Ryan’s boots would probably hurt his bare feet more than he could possibly hurt him.

            “Much better,” Ray said with a nod, stepping back to watch them go in a circle a few times. “My turn.”

            Ryan chuckled and effortlessly spun Jeremy over to Ray who easily took the lead. It was weird being nearly the same height as the lead but somehow not nearly as difficult. Ray’s socks were at least soft when he snagged them a few times.

            “Not bad, lil’J,” Ray said, grinning at him when he looked up. “We’ll make a swing dancer out of you yet.”

            “You _are_ doing much better than Ray did when I first taught him,” Ryan said, sitting on the arm of the couch, arms folded and a soft smile on his face. “He kicked me in the shins so many times I thought he might break them.”

            “I only kicked you because you were being a dick,” Ray said, sticking his tongue out at Ryan.

            Ryan stuck his tongue back out at him as Jeremy laughed, looking at their feet again. “I did think this would be harder,” Jeremy said, yelping when he was suddenly pushed back.

            “It’s not hard really.” Ryan said, catching Jeremy around the waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

            “Says you,” Jeremy snorted, relaxing back into Ryan as Ray reached for his phone and started flipping through the songs. He wandered over and leaned against Jeremy and Ryan’s sides, angling his phone towards them so they could see what song was playing. He’d let the song play for a moment or so, thumb twitching over the next button.

            Jeremy had no particular care what song played but Ryan made small negative noises every so often. They stood there through the entire playlist until they finally got back to _Murder on the Dance Floor._

            Ryan didn’t make a sound and Ray snorted, putting the song on loop. “You’re fucking weird,” he told Ryan as he turned and tossed the phone onto the couch before falling against Jeremy.

            Jeremy puffed out a breath before chuckling and letting Ray grab his hands and run his fingers over his calloused palms. “What? It’s a good song,” Ryan said, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Jeremy’s.

            Stuck between them, Jeremy felt comfortable. According to the other lads, Ray and Ryan had never taken so quickly to a new addition to the crew. None of them, and some of the crew had worked with Ray and Ryan for years before the crew, had they had never seen them latch onto someone new and let them become part of the R and R connection.

            Ray lamented, more than once, that Jeremy’s name didn’t start with an “R”. “We could be the R, R, and R Connection!” he said the first time. “You should change your name.”

            “I like Jeremy,” Ryan had pipped up, smiling at a very flustered Jeremy. “too many Rs would be awkward.”

            At the time, he had been a little freaked out that Ray and Ryan were going to kill him or something. Mess with him psychologically before torturing him or something. But, as it turned out, they hated torture, thought it was terrible. They especially hated psychological bullshit. As it turned out, they just liked him.

            Here, right then, smashed between them, he felt completely and utterly safe. There was nothing neither of these dangerous men wouldn’t do to make sure he felt comfortable and safe. Closing his eyes, he sighed and relaxed into Ray’s warmth and Ryan’s moderate temperatures, the cold of his hands sinking into his shirt slightly.


	447. If I could Fly by One Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hadn't meant to start it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This will probably be the last update for a long time. Thank you all for following along! Keep an eye out for new works!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pe65gWJLxI

            Really, this was his own fault. He did start it all. He as the one who poked Gavin’s nose first. Although, to be fair, he hadn’t intended to start a full out, full crew nose boop war, which was now beginning to effect heists.

            Regardless, he should have known better. Especially now, in the situation he was in. Ryan was the only member of the crew no one had managed to boop yet either because he was too good at dodging or because everyone was too afraid he’d rip their arm off.

            He, however, thought he had a chance, at least. He was, after all, the Vagabond’s husband. The one man untouched by bloody hands (untrue, but the other gangs seemed to think it was), the tamer of the beast (Ray couldn’t stop Ryan if he tried although his words and opinions did have a weight to them…granted, he wasn’t all that inclined to tell Ryan to stop anyway), and the world’s best sniper (now that one was a hundred percent true). Surely he, out of anyone, could land at least one boop to that crocked nose.

            Yet, there he was, one of his legs trapped between Ryan’s thighs and his writs caught in a tight, but gentle, grip. The both of them were breathing hard, pink in the face and smiling like idiots. They hadn’t wrestled in some time. Long enough, apparently, for Ray to forget how good Ryan was at this.

            He wasn’t too terrible at slipping free. He was skinny and bendy which made for a very unruly captive. He could manage to slip out of most of Ryan’s holds, although, this one seemed to be more effective than the others. He wasn’t out yet though. He hadn’t managed to boop Ryan’s nose once although Ryan had gotten him at least ten times by now.

            For right now, however, Ryan’s heat wrapping around him as his chest pressed against his back with every deep breath, Ray was okay to just lay there to catch his breath. His head still kind of hurt from where he banged it against the wall anyway.

            “You okay?” Ryan breathed into his ear, smile clear in his voice.

            “Fine,” Ray sighed, pouting when Ryan nosed at his hair. “Fuck you.”

            Ryan laughed, voice a bit rough from a dry throat. Ray smiled softly and turned. Ryan’s grip on his hands tightened for only a moment before relaxing slightly again when Ray just laid next to him. Ryan’s blue eyes were softer than his smile. Both were a fondness that was reserved only for Ray.

            “Giving up?” Ryan said after a moment, eyes bouncing back and forth between Ray’s.

            “Nope,” Ray said, hoping his eyes and smile were just as fond. Sometimes he wished he could see what his eyes were betraying when it came to Ryan. No one else could get him to let his mask of indifference fall like Ryan could.

            “I’m sure the crew thinks we’re having sex by now,” Ryan said, rubbing his thumb over Ray’s wrist, pressing down just enough to feel his heart beat.

            “That’s their problem,” Ray snorted, shifting again and grunting. His hips were beginning to ache.

            Without him having to say a word, Ryan loosened his grip on Ray’s leg just enough for him to turn it fully around before latching on tightly again. Ray nodded in thanks, laughing when Ryan pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

            “You sure you’re not giving up?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow when Ray snorted.

            “Just catching my breath,” Ray said, smiling sweetly at Ryan. “I will get your nose.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes, but his smile was still firmly in place. His face must hurt, but he seemed unbothered.

            Ray considered his options for a moment more before just following his gut. Raising his free right leg, he slammed it down on Ryan’s thigh and pushed. Ryan made a startled noise as Ray’s leg began to slip free. Before he could regain his grip, Ray flailed his arms.

            Even Ryan couldn’t multitask on which body part was more important to keep a hold of, and since Ray was trying to aim for his nose, his hands became priority and Ray’s leg popped free.

            With a manic grin, Ray pushed himself up and over Ryan, slipping his hands free as he dropped himself to the floor. He slid under the bed as Ryan scurried to get off of the bed.

            Pushing through dust and forgotten guns and ammo, Ray army crawled his way to the other side of the bed, just feeling the air of Ryan’s hand almost grabbing his bare foot.

            He twisted his body around so he was far enough away from Ryan for him to reach from that side of the bed and watched his socked feet. There was a pause before Ryan, for some silly reason, decided to round the bed.

            Ray launched himself the best he could back to the other side as Ryan’s feet pounded around him. He was out from under the bed before Ryan could glance under the bed. He was standing just as Ryan was realizing he was no longer under the bed. Then, in a heartbeat, the moment Ryan stood, Ray was launching himself over the bed, eyes on Ryan’s nose, arms reaching out.

            He was within inches before there was nothing but air. With a thud, he landed on the floor on his stomach. Before he could even groan, Ryan was on top of him, legs straddling his hips and wrists pinned to the ground.

            “Nice try,” Ryan puffed as Ray panted against the floor. He leaned over to make sure Ray saw his grin.

            Ray smirked back and Ryan didn’t get a chance to look quizzical before Ray shifted his left arm to be straight out and his right to be close to his shoulder. As he pushed himself to roll, he tried to remember everything Meg taught him when she should him this move.

            He kept his left leg straight and rolled, but Ryan’s right leg suddenly snapped up from his knee to his foot. Ray, resting against Ryan’s still kneeling left leg blinked up at an equally surprised Ryan.

            “What the fuck!” Ray suddenly gasped in a laugh, trying to slip his hands free as Ryan’s grip went lax.

            “Meg taught you that, didn’t she?” Ryan said, shifting Ray to his back with one quick move, straddling his hips and holding his hands down on the carpet again.

            Ray pouted up at him. “Yes,” he huffed, grinning when Ryan laughed.

            Ray took a deep breath. He had to be quick with this one or else Ryan would catch on. He yanked his knees up to Ryan’s ass then immediately lifted his hips, twisting them to the right. Ryan, thankfully, lost his balance and let him go to avoid hitting his head on the nightstand.

            Ray froze for a moment. “You good?”

            “Yep,” Ryan said, but he couldn’t finish the word before Ray was on his feet.

            He should have headed for the bed to regroup, but instead he turned on his heel and tried to dive for Ryan again. He was quickly caught, Ryan’s arms wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides.

            Ray kicked his feet to keep Ryan from getting a hold of either of them as he rolled onto his stomach, sending Ryan into the air. With a grunt and a hiss, Ray managed to get his feet under him and throw them back towards the bed.

            Ryan hit the bed with a puff of air as Ray slipped his arms free and pulled at Ryan’s hands. He wasn’t budging and Ray’s legs were getting tired trying to dodge Ryan’s.

            He managed to get them rolled further up on the bed before he was caught again, Ryan’s arms around his chest and his thighs tightly holding onto both of his legs.

            Ray panted, pouting slightly as Ryan laughed against his neck. Alright, now it was time for a different tactic. Struggling was clearly not getting him anywhere. But what? Well…Ryan affectionately nuzzling the back of his neck gave him an idea.

            It was a struggle to turn around fully, every time he twisted his body he had to wait for Ryan to relax his grip before moving again. Once he was finally face to face with a very smug Ryan, he grinned and leaned closer.

            Ryan wasn’t expecting the kiss, but he was more than happy to go along with it. Ray bided his time as Ryan melted bit by bit into letting him go. Slowly he slipped his hands into his hair then his palms to his checks.

            Soon enough his legs were released as Ryan loosely looped his arms around Ray’s waist. Ryan hummed softly, reminding Ray that he had a point to make before he got too lost in all of the kissing. Ryan just started to rub circles into his hips, thumbs slipping under his shirt, when Ray pulled back and booped him on the nose with his own thumb as quickly as he could.

            Ryan was frozen, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. Ray was biting his lip to keep from laughing, quickly rolling away while Ryan was still in shock. He almost felt bad, but he wasn’t one to give up a challenge.

            “Oh. My. God,” Ryan breathed and Ray finally lost it. He curled on his side laughing and holding his stomach with one hand and cover his own nose with the other, making his laughs sound more like wheezes. He was slightly afraid of the retaliation, but he could live with whatever it was.

            Ryan gave a crazy grin, rolling on top of Ray, their legs tangled and his arms framing his head. “Raaaaaaay,” Ryan cooed, pressing his nose into his cheek, lips brushing his jaw.

            “You can’t take that away from me!” Ray said, voice muffled and nasally.

            “I don’t plan to,” Ryan purred, his voice deeper. He was using his sexy voice, Ray was so fucked. “How about a reward instead?”

           

            “You fucker,” Ray panted, crossing his eyes to glare at Ryan’s pointer finger resting on the tip of his nose. He was still coming off of his high, too sexed out to even bother slapping Ryan’s hand away.

            “What?” Ryan chuckled, letting his hand fall to cup Ray’s cheek. He rubbed his thumb under his eye, that fond smile that hadn’t left his face since they started wrestling still firmly in place.

            “You know what,” Ray said, smiling just as fondly as he turned and pressed into Ryan’s side.

            Ryan awkwardly shrugged, happily wrapping his arm around Ray’s shoulder, other hand coming up to clasp Ray’s over his chest. “I know,” he said, kissing the top of Ray’s head. “And it’s your fault.”

            “My fault!” Ray laughed, pressing his face into Ryan’s shoulder, spreading his fingers and pulling Ryan’s between his. “How is this my fault?”

            “Do I really need to answer that?” Ryan said, pressing his lips into Ray’s hair.

            “I hold onto my right to remain silent,” Ray snorted, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Love you, Rye.”

            “Love you too, sweetheart,” Ryan sighed, holding Ray a bit tighter, smiling into his hair.

            They laid in silence for a few moments, enjoying the heat still pouring off of each other. Their covers were tangled with their legs, their clothes thrown about the room haphazardly. Ray was fairly certain he saw Ryan manage to land his hoodie on the lamp across the room, but he only had a glance before he was focused on more important things.

            “You’re going to tell everyone later, aren’t you?” Ryan said, pulling Ray from the light doze he was entering.

            Pursing his lips, Ray sat without dislodging Ryan’s arm around him. He leaned on his elbows, tracing patterns on Ryan’s chest with his free hand. Ryan watched him closely, eyes tracing every detail. Ray smiled as he felt Ryan try to engrave this moment into his mind.

            “Nah,” Ray said, giving Ryan’s nose a light boop before settling down again, snuggling into his shoulder. Ryan’s entire body was shaking with silent laughs. “This is all mine.”

            Ray almost yelped when Ryan suddenly shifted their position. He just managed to cover it with a laugh as Ryan pressed his face into his chest, wild blond hairs tickling his chin as more heat poured off of Ryan as he cooed muffled endearments into his skin.

            Ray grinned and curled around Ryan’s head, closing his eyes and holding onto Ryan’s shoulders. Yes. This. All of these moments they had between them. They were all his. His, and his blushing, awkward, loving Vagabond’s.


End file.
